La Psychomagie ou thérapie de couple à la sauce sorcière
by Arwengeld
Summary: Ron et Hermione ont des problèmes de couple comme tout le monde sauf que les conflits deviennent de plus en plus nombreux au point de perturber leur couple mais aussi leur vie de famille. Ron a des difficultés face à un psychologue moldu mais le couple pourrait fort bien entamer une thérapie auprès d'un psychomage rentré d'un long exil...
1. Des problèmes de couple

_**DISCLAIMER: l'ouvre d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et reste la propriété exclusive de Jk Rowling. Seuls des personnages ou des situations fictives issus d'un autre contexte que les livres m'appartiennent. C'est une histoire écrite pour le plaisir et non pour de l'argent (FREE- NO PROFIT).**_

* * *

_**introduction: **_

_**Bonjour, **_

_**Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu mes fictions, vous savez que cette nouvelle fiction me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. Certaines situations ressemblent à celles de la Pomme Tendue par le Serpent mais le pairing est totalement différent ici puisque le pairing principal est un Ron-Hermione et un Ron-Pansy secondaire plutôt basé sur l'amitié ou la relation patient-thérapeute. Donc il n'y aura pas d'amnésie sur une histoire précédente entre Ron et Pansy, ni de père caché pour Pansy par exemple ou d'enfants avec Ron et enfin Hermione n'est pas un monstre sans cœur non plus. **__**Pour tous les autres qui n'ont jamais lu la Pomme Tendue par le Serpent, il n'est pas du tout nécessaire de lire cette fiction pour suivre celle-ci. **_

_**Après ces précisions, je voudrais parler des propos de Jk Rowling selon lesquels Ron et Hermione devraient voir un thérapeute s'ils sont encore mariés. Je partage sa vision car ce couple me semble plutôt fragile malgré la sincérité de leurs sentiments. En effet, j'imagine une Hermione dotée d'aspirations bien différentes de celles de Ron. Je n'ai pas dit que leur couple est une aberration ou autre mais une relation harmonieuse entre eux me semble difficile. Donc ils ont besoin d'un thérapeute pour résoudre leurs problèmes ou c'est le divorce assuré chez les moldus, voire, l'annulation de mariage auprès des sorciers. La fiction se basera donc sur des séances de thérapie mais pas seulement car j'aime aussi développer le contexte ainsi que d'autres histoires. De plus, je ne suis pas psy donc je ne peux pas assurer une thérapie cent pour cent correcte. **_

_**En fait cette thérapie dans la fiction permettra la reconstruction de deux couples et de leurs familles mais aussi la consolidation d'une amitié. Je tiens à préciser que les premiers chapitres ne concerneront pas la thérapie mais seront centrés sur le contexte de la fiction , l'arrivée de certains personnages en Grande-Bretagne ainsi que des flash-back sur le passé pour comprendre comment nos héros en sont arrivés là. Le rating est placé en M parce que mes personnages diront parfois des grossièretés ou pourraient faire certaines allusions durant la thérapie. Donc, je ne veux pas risquer la censure ou autre en indiquant T. **_

_**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira. **_

* * *

Un soir de décembre 2017, les sorciers affrontaient vaillamment le froid pour effectuer leurs achats de noël sur le chemin de Traverse. Les commerçants s'activaient afin de répondre aux attentes de leurs clients, néanmoins, les plus âgés ne pouvaient s'empêcher aux années fastes entre 1981 après la fin de la première guerre et 1996 où la population enfantine était plus nombreuse, ce qui incitait les parents à consommer d'avantage. Après la fin de la seconde guerre le 2 mai 1998, tout le monde s'était attendu à une nouvelle période prospère et applaudit la reprise d'une vie insouciante, néanmoins, le taux de naissance avait brutalement baissé tout comme celui des mariages à cause de deux événements inattendus : la diaspora des ex Serpentard qui quittèrent l'Angleterre en masse de peur des représailles et la malédiction lancée par Voldemort avant son décès sur tous les sorciers britanniques.

Ces derniers ne soupçonnèrent pas du tout ces actes pendant quelques années avant de tomber de haut lorsque les médicomages tirèrent une sonnette d'alarme sur le nombre de cas de stérilité enregistrée auprès des sorciers des deux sexes. Au bout d'un moment, les sorciers découvrirent avec horreur la malédiction lancée par Voldemort qui rendit toute la société stérile afin de provoquer la disparition des sorciers britanniques avec lui au moment de sa mort. Les jeunes gens abasourdis apprirent ensuite qu'ils pouvaient maintenant procréer seulement grâce à des potions Bébés qui ressemblaient un peu aux FIV moldues où on créait un embryon in vitro d'après Hermione. Toutefois, les potions Bébé était plus efficace puisque la femme ou l'homme dans certains cas tombait enceinte dés le moment de l'absorption de la potion Bébé.

Malgré l'existence de cette possibilité, beaucoup de jeunes sorciers finirent par renoncer à procréer ou même à se marier car les célibataires n'étaient pas très nombreux depuis l'exil de nombreux Serpentards. Avant la découverte de la malédiction, de nombreuses personnes avaient salué le départ des Verts-et-Argent par des moqueries ou encore des affirmations selon laquelle **_les rats quittaient le navire_**, ce qui leur permettrait de reconstruire leur société sans ces tarés. Toutefois, les sorciers abasourdis réalisèrent ensuite la perte de nombreux célibataires puis les mariages se firent de moins en moins nombreux tout comme les naissances.

Ron chassa ses pensées puis attendit la fermeture pour faire les comptes avec Georges après la fermeture de leur boutique. Après plusieurs calculs, les deux sorciers furent très satisfaits par le montant de leur chiffre d'affaires. Georges prit ensuite la parole :

« _ Ton idée était tout simplement géniale Ron : nous avons enfin pu augmenter notre chiffre d'affaires grâce à l'exportation de nos produits en Irlande.

\- Merci. Je pense qu'on pourra faire mieux l'année prochaine en exportant nos produits en Europe puis les Etats-Unis et l'Australie. Affirma Ron.

\- Oui : c'est notre seule solution vu la baisse de notre clientèle dans notre propre pays. Affirma Georges avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Tes premiers clients étaient des adolescents Georges et maintenant ce sont des adultes comme nous.

\- C'est clair : je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de gosses ces dernières années. Dit Georges.

\- Les gens n'ont pas envie de procréer par Potions Bébé. Je reconnais que c'est frustrant mais bon je ne regrette pas mes deux enfants. Répondit Ron.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas la potion Bébé qui pose le plus de problèmes mais l'absence de célibataires selon moi. Toi et moi sommes mariés mais beaucoup de sorciers ne trouvent pas de personnes qui leur plaisent depuis le départ des Serpents.

\- On ne peut pas reprocher leur départ aux Serpentards après le climat de méfiance générale crée à leur encontre. Modéra Ron.

\- C'est vrai : j'ai même applaudi le départ de nombreux Serpentards comme un idiot sans me rendre compte que la perte de tous ces gens nous causerait du tort. Reconnut Georges contrit.

\- Les Serpentards n'étaient pas tous des saints mais la plupart ne méritaient pas du tout le traitement infligé après la guerre, ni le comportement revanchard de nos camarades car ils étaient restés prudemment en-dehors du conflit même s'il s'agissait d'une attitude honteuse, voire, opportuniste. Dit Ron.

\- Je regrette vraiment mon attitude mais c'est vrai que tout le monde leur en voulait et moi aussi car je les tenais responsables de la mort de Fred. Avoua Georges mal à l'aise.

\- J'étais comme toi moi aussi avant de les côtoyer durant leur emprisonnement ainsi que leurs procès. La plupart de ces pauvres bougres étaient seulement des opportunistes qui ne méritaient pas de se retrouver à Azkaban donc je comprends très bien leur désir de s'exiler pour ceux dont les procès se sont conclus par des non-lieux ou de ne pas refaire leur septième année à Poudlard après la réouverture de l'école. Renchérit Ron.

\- C'est vrai que tu as fait partie des jeunes apprentis aurors chargés de les surveiller durant les procès puis les deux années suivantes pour ceux qui sont restés ici. Se souvint Georges.

\- Oui et ensuite, j'ai quitté les aurors pour travailler avec toi car le métier d'auror n'est pas du tout fait pour moi. Rappela Ron._ »

Georges acquiesça puis se souvint des vagues de procès pour tous tous les Serpentards hormis les Malefoy. D'ailleurs, Draco Malefoy était bien heureux de l'intervention d'Harry qui rappela au Magenmagot le geste de Narcissa et leur évita ainsi un procès contrairement aux autres. Ron hocha la tête puis affirma que ce n'était pas ce fait qui l'avait marqué mais le procès de Pansy Parkinson. Les deux hommes se turent cependant à la vue du patronus d'Angelina qui demanda à son mari de ne pas rentrer trop tard car le repas serait bientôt prêt.

Ron lança un _Tempus_ et affirma aller chercher son fils au Terrier puisque sa femme l'avait averti de son retard ce soir. Georges le salua puis affirma fermer la boutique avant de laisser son frère partir. Une minute plus tard, Ronald apparut au Terrier où Hugo se précipita sur lui. Le sorcier fit tournoyer son fils quelques secondes avant de saluer sa mère pour la remercier. Molly affirma garder volontiers ses petits-enfants, néanmoins, elle critiqua son énième retard ou celui d'Hermione. Ron rétorqua que sa femme travaillait sur un dossier important puis entraîna son fils avec lui afin d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, la petite famille sortit de la cheminée d'une coquette maison londonienne en brique rouge. Ron ne put s'empêcher d'observer avec orgueil son salon décoré par sa femme puis laissa Hugo allumer la télévision pendant qu'il préparait rapidement le diner. Ensuite, le sorcier lui fit mettre la table avant de manger ensemble. En l'absence d'Hermione, Ron permit à Hugo de laisser la télévision allumée afin de regarder des dessins animés débiles d'après le sorcier mais qui plaisait au jeune garçon. Toutefois, le rouquin n'était pas inquiet car Hugo démontrait déjà une grande intelligence héritée de sa mère tout comme sa sœur Rose même si elle était à Serpentard…

Le choix du Choipeau avait d'abord plongé Ron dans une immense stupeur puis une colère noire au point de transplaner à Poudlard afin d'exiger de la directrice le retour de Rose sous ce _vieux bout de tissu crasseux_ afin de l'envoyer à Gryffondor sans se soucier des regards scandalisés de l'équipe enseignante. Une fois avertie de la situation, Hermione honteuse avait du employer toute sa force de persuasion pour le convaincre de rentrer chez eux après avoir rassuré Rose sur le fait que cela ne changeait rien entre eux. Une fois rentré au domicile, le couple entama l'énième dispute sous le regard inquiet d'Hugo blotti dans les escaliers pour les écouter. Durant l'altercation, Hermione réfuta les lamentations de son mari sur la répartition de Rose en affirmant qu'elle avait probablement atterri à Serpentard à cause de leur contexte familial difficile…

En effet, ce n'était pas la première dispute du couple qui ne cessait de battre de l'aile depuis plus de cinq ans. Ron et Hermione avaient bien eu des prises de becs à plusieurs reprises auparavant, néanmoins, elles n'avaient aucune importance. Toutefois, cela finit par changer au point que les conflits devinrent de plus en plus houleux et répétitifs malgré quelques tentatives ratées de séance de thérapie conjugale auprès de spécialistes moldus. A présent, le rouquin ne se souvenait même pas de la raison leur première véritable crise, ni Hermione. Ensuite, la répartition de Rose à Serpentard fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase cette année car la jeune femme finit par jeter Ron hors de leur chambre à coucher. Depuis le 2 septembre, le sorcier dormait donc dans la chambre d'amis tout en s'efforçant de rassurer son fils.

Il écrivit aussi à Rose afin de la rassurer sur le fait qu'il l'aimait toujours et restait son papa même si elle était maintenant à Serpentard. Le rouquin avait même tenté de remédier à sa bourde auprès de sa fille en vantant les mérites de sa nouvelle Maison connue pour sa ruse ainsi que son intelligence. De plus, elle démontrerait aux sorciers sangs purs qu'une sang-mêlée pouvait briller même parmi eux. Apaisée par ses nombreuses lettres mais aussi ses paquets emplis de rubans pour ses cheveux ainsi que de bonbons, Rose finit par s'épanouir au sein de sa Maison sans se douter de l'aggravation des problèmes de ses parents ni du fait qu'ils faisaient maintenant chambre à part. De toute façon, Hugo et elle ne risquaient pas non plus de se douter du manque de désir de leurs parents depuis près de cinq ans maintenant.

Hermione était une excellente mère dévouée à ses enfants mais consacrait de moins en moins de temps à son mari au point de travailler d'avantage. Ronald en faisait de même pour ne pas songer à leurs problèmes de couple ou encore éviter les conflits lorsque tous deux se retrouvaient seuls le soir. Ensuite, il chassa ses pensées à la vue du retour de sa femme à vingt-et-une heure trente. Hermione sourit à son fils puis le cajola un moment avant de saluer son mari. La sorcière écouta ensuite le récit d'Hugo sur sa journée avant de noter la télé allumée ou encore la vaisselle laissée sur la table. Elle fronça les sourcils mais Hugo sauva son père en affirmant avoir insisté pour continuer de regarder les dessins-animés. Il poursuivit ainsi sur sa lancée :

« _ On a laissé la table car nous attendions ton retour.

\- Vous n'auriez pas du m'attendre mon chéri : tu dois avoir faim. S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

\- Non, non Maman car Papa et moi avons dîné mais nous attendions ton retour pour te faire compagnie à table. Révéla Hugo.

\- Oh c'est très gentil mon chéri mais vous n'auriez pas du car j'ai mangé un sandwich au bureau. Répondit sa mère souriante.

\- Ah. Répondit seulement Hugo déçu.

\- Bon je vais tout ranger dans ce cas. Intervint Ron vexé d'être ainsi délaissé.

\- Oh… Oui merci Ron. Répondit sa femme avant de s'installer auprès de son fils sur le canapé après avoir éteint la télévision._ »

Ronald utilisa sa baguette pour faire léviter la vaisselle jusqu'en cuisine avant de la mettre dans le lave-vaisselle acheté par sa femme comme tout le reste de l'électroménager moldu. Le sorcier entendit son fils et la maman discuter avec animation puis envia son fils capable de faire rire Hermione. En revanche, Ron ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois où tous deux avaient plaisanté ensemble. Il poussa un soupir puis retourna au salon où Hermione l'accueillit gentiment afin de passer un moment en famille pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hugo.

Malgré leurs nombreux désaccords, le couple tentait de maintenir une ambiance familiale sereine pour leur fils. Ce dernier ravi conversa donc un moment avec ses parents qui finirent même par le border ensemble. Une fois l'enfant couché, Hermione voulut se retirer dans sa propre chambre mais Ron tenta de la retenir :

« _ Tu veux regarder la télé avec moi ?

\- Non Ron, je suis fatiguée.

\- Je peux te faire une tisane si tu veux puis je te l'apporte. Tenta son mari.

\- Non merci, je suis vraiment crevée et j'ai une longue journée qui m'attend demain.

\- Tu travaille toujours sur ta fameuse loi au sujet des elfes ? Demanda Ron pour lui montrer qu'il s'intéressait à ses activités.

\- Oui et ne t'avise pas de me dire que c'est du temps perdu car elle va finir par passer enfin cette fois-ci. Se défendit aussitôt Hermione sur la défensive.

\- Je suis certain qu'elle va passer car tu as travaillé dur. Affirma aussitôt Ron.

\- Parce que je n'avais pas assez travaillé les autres fois ? Mes échecs sont dus à mon laxisme selon toi ? Répliqua Hermione vexée.

\- Mais non : je voulais seulement dire qu'elle ne peut que passer auprès du Magenmagot puisque tu as soigné ta présentation. Se défendit Ron.

\- Oui tu as raison, merci pour tes encouragements. Se reprit Hermione adoucie.

\- C'est quand que tu vas proposer la nouvelle loi au Magenmagot ?

\- Dans deux jours et si tout va bien, les sorciers ne pourront plus acheter d'elfes de maison sur le marché, ni garder à leur service les enfants nés de leurs elfes. Ces derniers deviendront enfin totalement libres. S'enthousiasma Hermione.

\- Mais est-ce qu'ils le veulent vraiment ? Demanda Ron dans un lapsus.

\- Bien entendu qu'ils le veulent ! _ S'énerva Hermione. _ Ce sont des sorciers aussi obtus que toi et attachés à leurs traditions qui m'empêchent de délivrer complètement les elfes ! Ron quand vas-tu enfin grandir ? S'insurgea sa femme.

\- Je ne suis pas contre la liberté totale des elfes mais je me demande s'ils ont vraiment envie d'être libres. Tes précédentes lois leur ont permis d'obtenir de bien meilleurs traitement ainsi que des salaires. Toutefois, je n'ai vu aucun elfe demander son autonomie donc je me demande s'ils le désirent vraiment. Se défendit Ron.

\- Ron : des elfes nés au sein d'une maison ne devraient pas automatiquement être attachés au service du propriétaire de la demeure. Enfin, nul elfe de maison ne devrait être acheté au marché comme les esclaves moldus jusqu'en 1860 car ce ne sont pas des objets. Les elfes devraient donc pouvoir élever leurs enfants tranquillement et proposer eux-mêmes leurs services aux sorciers. Insista Hermione.

\- Tu as raison sur tous les points mais je ne sais pas s'ils interprètent tes propos comme tu l'entends. Tenta Ron qui estimait que sa femme n'avait pas encore saisi toutes les nuances de leur monde fort différent des moldus.

\- Ils les comprennent. Bon je vais me coucher : bonne soirée si tu vas au pub. Décréta Hermione avant de retirer._ »

* * *

Ron poussa un soupir et finit par sortir pour ne pas affronter sa solitude. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme se retrouva au _Chaudron Baveur_ avant de vider quelques pintes de bière en compagnie de Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Au bout d'un moment, Ron vit Harry apparaître sur le seuil puis se sentit soudainement coupable même s'il n'avait rien fait de particulier. En effet, le rouquin se contentait de quelques bières et ne rentrait jamais saoul chez lui, ni ne trompait sa femme, néanmoins, son beau-frère ne pouvait pas comprendre son besoin de sortir puisqu'il passait ses soirées avec Ginny quand tous deux n'étaient pas en déplacements professionnels.

Toutefois, Harry n'était pas venu pour chercher son beau-frère afin de le ramener au bercail mais lui parler. Il salua Dean Thomas avant de lui demander s'il pouvait lui emprunter Ronald. Ce dernier suivit donc Harry jusqu'à une table tranquille puis son ami lança un _Assurdiato_ afin de parler en toute tranquillité à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Ron tenta aussitôt de se justifier sur la raison de sa présence ici, néanmoins, le chef des aurors coupa court à ses justifications en déclarant avoir besoin de son aide. Son beau-frère surpris se mit aussitôt à sa disposition même s'il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait l'aider :

« _ Je suis prêt à t'aider mais franchement je ne vois pas comment un boutiquier pourrait être utile au chef des aurors. Avoua Ron surpris.

\- Tu es toujours en contact avec Pansy Parkinson ?

\- C'est Pansy Panshriij-Adiriig ou Adiriig tout court maintenant. Corrigea Ron par reflexe.

\- Euh oui mais j'ai encore du mal à l'appeler comme ça au bout de vingt ans. Répliqua Harry penaud. Bon tu peux me donner son adresse ou pas ?

\- Non, je suis désolé Harry mais je ne sais pas où elle habite depuis son départ pour la Mongolie. Répondit Ron.

\- Pourtant vous étiez amis non ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Pas vraiment car nous nous sommes fréquentés seulement durant son emprisonnement. Donc nous n'avons pas vraiment maintenu de contacts hormis pour une carte de vœux à Noël parce qu'elle a commencé à m'en envoyer. Ensuite, elle s'est mariée et est devenue psychomage avant de fonder sa famille. Toutefois, ça va bien faire quatre ans qu'on ne s'écrit même plus notre carte de vœu annuelle. Réalisa Ron songeur.

\- C'est déjà mieux que rien, tu ne pourrais pas me donner l'une de ses cartes ? Je pourrais peut-être trouver un indice grâce à ça. Estima Harry.

\- Pourquoi tu cherches cette femme ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Eh bien, le Ministère veut tenter de convaincre les exilés de revenir ici. Or, je pense que Nott et Parkinson sont les plus influents parmi ces gens donc les Serpentards pourraient songer à rentrer si leurs deux amis le font. Avoua Harry.

\- Bon courage alors parce que vous avez traité les Serpentards comme de la merde en 1998 donc Harry ne t'attends pas à recevoir un accueil chaleureux de leur part. S'esclaffa Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si le Ministère leur a infligé des procès injustes en mon absence. Se défendit Harry penaud.

\- Non mais tu as seulement pris la défense des Malefoy donc les autres Serpentards ne l'ont probablement pas oublié.

\- Tu es devenu le défenseur de ces gens Ron ? Demanda Harry surpris.

\- Non mais n'oublie pas que j'ai vu ce qui est arrivé aux Serpentards placés en détention préventive contrairement à toi parti chasser les derniers Mangemorts encore en liberté. Aussi, j'ai fini par oublier le passé à la vue de leurs problèmes. Affirma Ron.

\- Pourrais-tu m'en parler ? L'interrogea Harry curieux.

\- D'accord._ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Il me faut d'abord implanter tout doucement les décors ou le contexte pour pouvoir entamer la therapie de notre couple phare dans cette fiction. **_

_**Que pensez-vous du couple Ron et Hermione ou encore de leurs problèmes ?**_

_**Vous aimez le petit Hugo ? **_

**_Que pensez-vous du fait que Rose soit finie à Serpentard ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous la malédiction lancée par Voldemort ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la décision du Ministère de rappeler les personnes qui se sont exilées ?_**

**_Comment trouvez Hermione, Harry ou Ron ?_**


	2. 1ère partie du récit de Ron

**_Bonsoir, _**

**_Comme je l'ai dit précédemment les premiers chapitres ne porteront pas sur la thérapie mais le passé puis le conteste de l'histoire. Aussi, je vous demande un peu de patience pour assister aux séances :)- _**

* * *

Harry demanda donc des détail à Ron sur la période où son futur beau-frère était gardien à Azkaban. Ronald but une gorgée de bière avant de commencer son récit.

* * *

_**\- 1er Flashback de Ron : **_

Azkaban n'était plus surveillée par les Detraqueurs depuis un décret promulgué par Kingsley en mai 1998. Toutefois, des nouveaux gardiens furent recrutés seulement en septembre 1998. Aussi, ce furent des apprentis aurors dont Ronald Weasley qui se retrouvèrent à surveiller les Serpentards arrêtés puis placés en détention préventive à Azkaban en attendant leurs procès. Ron dut ainsi se charger de la surveillance d'une unité carcérale et retrouva ainsi Pansy Parkinson devenue soudainement silencieuse après sa réclusion. D'ailleurs son calme olympien lors de son arrestation avait surpris les jeunes gens chargés de l'arrêter car ils étaient plutôt habitués à sa voix de roquet si insupportable à Poudlard.

Ce n'était pas Ron qui s'en était chargé mais Pansy fut placée dans son unité donc il la côtoyait tous les jours. Malgré sa rancune tenace envers les Serpents toujours en train de se moquer de lui à Poudlard avant la chute de Voldemort, Ron finit par « apprécier » cette prisonnière bien plus tranquille que ses autres prisonniers. En effet, il en avait assez de devoir empêcher Goyle de se frapper la tête contre les murs de sa cellule ou de faire taire Zabini qui cherchait des noises à tous y compris les prisonniers incarcérés dans les autres cellules. En revanche, Théodore Nott et Pansy ne posaient jamais de problèmes à leur gardien, ni ne réclamaient quoique ce soit contrairement à Zabini toujours en train de se lamenter de leurs conditions de détention, l'eau froide des douches, la rudesse de leurs savons, la mauvaise qualité de leurs repas, la laideur de leurs uniformes ou encore l'insalubrité de leurs cellules. Ronald ne pouvait cependant contester ce dernier point car les cellules n'avaient pas encore été rénovées et lui-même n'aimait pas roder dans les couloirs sinistres de cette prison.

Le jeune homme avait aussi noté le nombre réduit de visiteurs au parloir puisque bon nombre des parents ou familiers des prisonniers étaient également en prison. Ron connaissait par cœur la liste des prisonniers incarcérés en détention préventive donc il savait que Patrick Parkinson le père de Pansy était en prison après la confiscation de ses biens en raison de ses activités avec les Mangemorts. Apparemment, la mère de cette fille était morte : aussi, Ronald ne s'attendait pas à recevoir des visiteurs pour Pansy. Sa stupeur fut donc à son comble le jour où un jeune cracmol du nom de Kenji Parkinson se présenta durant les heures de visite afin de voir sa jumelle Pansy Parkinson. Ron et ses collègues curieux n'avaient pu s'empêcher d'examiner longuement ce géant blond aux yeux bleus doté d'un visage aux traits durs en tout point semblable à celui de Pansy. Dean, Neville, Seamus abasourdis mais aussi Ronald eurent ainsi l'impression de rencontrer le Pékinois en version masculine, cependant, ils ne lui firent bien évidemment aucune remarque.

Angoissé par l'atmosphère sinistre des lieux, Kenji les salua poliment et s'assit sur sa chaise avant d'attendre patiemment sa sœur au parloir. Ron abasourdi alla la chercher tout en s'interrogeant sur la famille de Pansy car nul ne lui connaissait de frère, néanmoins, le jeune homme se souvint du sort réservé aux cracmols toujours dénigrés, voire, abandonnés dés le plus jeune âge par beaucoup de parents sorcier honteux face à ces gosses considéré comme des erreurs de la nature. Weasley lui-même songea au lointain cousin de sa mère dont personne ne parlait car c'était un cracmol devenu un comptable dans le monde moldu. Aussi, il ne se permit aucune critique à l'égard du silence de Pansy au sujet de son jumeau. Toutefois, Ron était resté surpris par l'illumination soudaine des traits du visage de la prisonnière qui le suivit docilement jusqu'au parloir où tous les jeunes apprentis aurors curieux s'étaient tassés dans un coin pour ne pas perdre une miette de la scène.

Ronald agacé les enjoignit à retourner au travail puis avait conduit Pansy à sa table avant de se tenir à distance pour la laisser converser avec son frère. Les autres aurors restèrent également dans la pièce même s'ils rejoignirent Ron. Tous les gardiens furent donc surpris par les gestes des jumeaux désireux de poser leurs mains sur la paroi qui les séparaient afin d'avoir l'impression de s'effleurer. Les jeunes gardiens abasourdis ne s'attendaient pas du tout à un tel geste affectueux envers un cracmol de la part d'une sorcière sang pure comme Pansy. Ensuite, les jumeaux se penchèrent vers la minuscule fente incisée dans la paroi afin de pouvoir discuter. Nul ne parvenait cependant à comprendre leurs propos car ils parlaient dans un idiome étrange. Durant le procès, Ron apprendrait qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de la langue mongole mais il ne pouvait pas s'en douter durant cette première visite au parloir. Par contre, le rouquin avait noté le panier montré par le garçon en songeant que quelqu'un prenait enfin soin de cette fille en lui portant des biens de première nécessité.

En effet, Pansy n'émettait aucune plainte contrairement à ses camarades d'infortune, néanmoins, Ron avait fini par comprendre son embarras le jour où elle s'était efforcée de cacher les pans de sa robe grise qui constituait son uniforme de prisonnière. Ce matin-là, le jeune homme surpris avait trouvé la jeune fille recroquevillée sur sa paillasse durant l'inspection quotidienne de sa cellule et lui avait ordonné de se lever avant de rester sans voix à la vue des taches rouges sur son lit de fortune. La prisonnière s'était efforcée de rester digne tout en regardant ailleurs mais ce ne fut probablement pas facile de se montrer stoïque dans ces conditions. Malgré toutes les moqueries infligées par Pansy au sujet de la pauvreté de sa famille, l'apprenti auror s'était senti incapable de la laisser dans un état aussi déplorable et en avait parlé à sa mère puisque l'administration pénitentiaire ne semblait pas se soucier des problèmes de ses pensionnaires féminins.

Molly lui avait fourni le nécessaire puis Ron l'avait simplement déposé dans un coin de la cellule durant l'une de ses inspections. Le lendemain, Pansy reprit la parole afin de le remercier au cours de l'inspection quotidienne de son gardien avant de se renfermer dans son mutisme. Ron s'était également retranché dans un silence poli mais il avait fini par se renseigner au sujet des autres femmes avant de parler de ce problème à Kingsley. L'administration pénitentiaire reçut donc des produits d'hygiène féminine distribués aux prisonnières en plus du savon. Le jeune homme avait ensuite chassé ses pensées après le départ du cracmol et ramassé le panier afin de l'inspecter puisque Pansy était sous sa responsabilité.

Si la vision de la nourriture ne le surprit pas, il était en revanche resté étonné par la vision des cigarettes moldues, du fume-cigarette noir, des livres moldus positionnés au-dessus des sous-vêtements, chaussettes, un peu de linge mais aussi des produits d'hygiène manifestement moldus et non sorciers. En l'absence d'objets magiques ou dangereux, le gardien avait donc laissé sa prisonnière emporter son panier. Après cette première visite, le quotidien de Pansy s'améliora légèrement puisqu'elle posait maintenant un drap sur sa paillasse et détenait du linge supplémentaire. La jeune fille semblait aussi s'animer un peu durant les visites de son jumeau même si les gardiens ne comprenaient toujours pas leurs propos. Le cracmol finit également par lui porter des livres de droit sorcier afin de préparer sa défense.

* * *

Un soir, l'auror promu directeur provisoire de la prison fit rassembler tous les prisonniers et leur annonça la tenue de leurs procès d'ici peu. Apparemment, les procès se dérouleraient sur plusieurs jours et les prévenus seraient convoqués par ordre alphabétique. Nott n'avait alors pu s'empêcher d'envier Goyle qui serait donc fixé sur son sort avant Pansy, Adrian et lui. Les deux autres Serpentards acquiescèrent car les noms Pucey et Parkinson étaient bien loin dans la liste parmi tous les prisonniers adultes ou adolescents amassés à Azkaban en cette période. Zabini s'était aussitôt lamenté mais nul ne prit la peine de l'écouter pendant que Pansy offrit des cigarettes à Pucey, Goyle, Flint, Bullstrode, Harper et Nott ou encore aux jumelles Carrow sous le regard surpris des gardiens qui ne connaissaient pas le vice de leurs anciens camarades Serpentards.

En effet, seule Pansy avait obtenu des cigarettes et les fumait donc dans sa cellule puisque les prisonniers ne sortaient jamais de leur pièce hormis pour se rendre à la douche ou encore aujourd'hui lors de ce rassemblement inattendu. En présence de ses camarades, la jeune fille s'était cependant sentie soudainement généreuse avec son groupe d'amis plus intimes. Ils se mirent donc à fumer ensemble puis Zabini jaloux tenta de briser leur moment de grâce par ses propos :

« _ Profitez bien de votre cigarette espèce d'idiots car nous serons probablement soumis au baiser du Détraqueur à la fin de nos procès.

\- La ferme Zabini : toi tu l'embrasseras peut-être mais pas moi car je n'ai pas la marque. Intervint Nott qui délaissa sa précieuse cigarette quelques secondes pour répondre à cet abruti.

\- Mais Goyle l'a aussi ! Triompha Zabini d'un air mauvais.

\- Je vais mourir ! S'affola Greg.

\- Mais non : tu n'as rien fait de bien méchant hormis courser Saint Potter dans la salle sur demande donc tu vas peut-être faire quelques mois de prison mais pas plus. Estima Harper.

\- De toute façon, tu as déjà fait une période de détention en préventive donc ta peine sera plus courte d'après les livres de droit. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu es là Nott si tu n'as pas de marque ? Demanda Ron surpris qui intervint dans la conversation.

\- ...

\- Tout ce qui a porté du vert-et-argent se retrouve en prison. A part les Malefoy bien entendu puisque la mère Malefoy a sauvé Potty qui les a donc épargné en échange ou ceux qui sont parvenus à lécher les bottes du Ministère comme les Greengrass. En revanche, les autres sont tous au trou y compris ceux qui n'ont pas la marque. Expliqua Pansy qui daigna répondre à son gardien pour lui épargner une honte colossale en raison du silence hostile de Nott pas du tout décidé à répondre à Weasmoche.

\- Il a bien du faire quelque chose pour se trouver ici. Rétorqua Ron calmement afin de donner le change tout en dissimulant sa surprise.

\- Il n'a rien fait et est resté sagement dans son coin tout comme bon nombre de personnes. Répondit Pansy.

\- Toi par contre tu risques gros Pansy : tout le monde réclame ta tête dehors donc tu seras probablement soumise au Baiser du Détraqueur puisque tu as tenté de livrer Potter. Jubila Zabini avec un éclat mauvais dans le regard.

\- Allons, personne ne sera soumis au baiser du Détraqueur puisqu'ils ne sont plus utilisés. Intervint Ron pour ramener le calme entre les prisonniers même s'il se sentait capable de mettre rapidement les prisonniers totalement désarmés au pas si nécessaire puisque le gardien était muni de sa baguette.

\- En prison peut-être mais tu verras que le Magenmagot fera venir un Détraqueur pour appliquer la peine capitale. Se lamenta Zabini.

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin tu vas la fermer Zabini et nous laisser fumer en paix au lieu de nous stresser d'avantage ? Intervint Adrian furieux.

\- La ferme espèce de tafiole ! Rétorqua Zabini.

\- Ta gueule Zabini : laisse Adrian tranquille ! S'exclamèrent les autres.

\- Tu vas voir qui va la fermer. Hurla Pucey avant de saisir son adversaire.

\- Ça suffit. Tonna Ron avant de maitriser les deux garçons grâce à un sort._ »

Les gardiens firent aussitôt rentrer les prisonniers dans leurs cellules respectives puis Ron ne put s'empêcher de contempler Pansy en train de fumer tranquillement dans son coin après son renfermement. Il ne cessait de se demander comment elle parvenait à maintenir un tel calme malgré les menaces qui pesaient sur elle puisque toute la société sorcière britannique désirait vraiment sa peau au-delà des murs d'Azkaban à cause de ses propos le soir de la bataille. Ronald curieux ne reconnaissait pas cette grande bringue silencieuse aux cheveux paillasse qui semblait si différente du Pékinois hystérique toujours en train de se moquer des autres ou couiner après son Malefoy comme un petit toutou à Poudlard.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Ron nota l'agitation de sa prisonnière qui finit par sortir de son mutisme pour lui demander la date avant de le remercier poliment après sa réponse. Le gardien ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur sa demande puis réalisa que le cracmol n'était pas venu voir sa sœur depuis un petit moment. Le lendemain, son jumeau vint enfin mais Ronald nota son visage émacié ou encore ses vêtements froissés puis le rouquin s'interrogea sur ce soudain changement. Le jeune apprenti auror s'aperçut aussi de la présence d'un petit sac en papier que le garçon voulut laisser à sa sœur mais cette dernière semblait refuser. Toutefois, le cracmol s'entêta et partit sans le reprendre sous le regard soucieux de sa jumelle. Durant l'inspection, Ron constata la présence de nourriture à l'intérieur ainsi que des biens de première nécessité puis le laissa à la prisonnière. Cette dernière le saisit mais finit par tenter d'aborder son gardien lors de l'inspection quotidienne de sa cellule le lendemain matin :

« _ Euh gardien Weasley ?

\- Oui Parkinson ? Répondit Ron.

\- Pourriez-vous rendre son panier à mon frère lors de sa prochaine visite s'il vous plait ? Demanda la jeune fille à Ron toujours abasourdi par sa politesse inattendue après tous les Weasmoche lancés à Poudlard.

\- Le panier en oseille ?

\- Oui. Répondit la jeune fille.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- …

\- Parkinson, je ne donnerai rien à ton frère si tu ne me donnes pas d'explications. Décréta Ron.

\- Je veux donner un objet à mon frère. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Et c'est quoi ? _ Demanda Ron curieux._ Parce que je ne risque pas de lui donner d'objets dangereux ou illicites. Précisa Ron pour se donner contenance.

\- C'est juste un collier.

\- Tu as un collier Parkinson ? S'étonna Ron.

\- On ne m'a pas fouillé à mon arrivée puisqu'il n'y a que des gardiens hommes ici donc je l'ai caché dans mon soutien-gorge et d'autres prisonnières ont probablement fait de même. Avoua Pansy.

\- Fais voir ton collier afin que je vérifie qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une amulette ou autre.

\- Le voici. Dit-elle tout en sortant son collier de sous sa robe._ »

Ron curieux saisit le bijou puis constata qu'il s'agissait d'un simple collier de perle au bout duquel pendait une fleur en or surmontée d'une perle au centre. Le sorcier lança plusieurs sorts afin de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un artefact magique ou non puis constata que c'était simplement un bijou. Ronald curieux ne put ensuite s'empêcher d'admirer le collier puis demanda à Pansy des détails sur la provenance d'un tel objet. La jeune fille expliqua qu'il s'agissait du collier légué par sa mère qui le détenait de sa propre mère d'après ses dires. Il était composé de véritables perles d'Akoya renommées pour leur lustre. Ces perles étaient souvent cultivées dans des espèces d'huitres en provenance des mers de Chine ainsi que du Japon.

La mère de Pansy adorait les perle et aurait voulu prénommer son enfant Perle en français, Pearl en anglais ou encore Suvdan en mongol mais son mari refusa. Aussi, la jeune femme nomma sa fille Pansy comme sa fleur préférée puis fit monter la fleur en or sur son collier avant de le léguer à son enfant à sa mort. La jeune fille le conserva précieusement en souvenir de sa mère, néanmoins, elle voulait maintenant le donner à son frère. Ron surpris ne comprenait pas du tout la raison pour laquelle Pansy voulait s'en défaire :

« _ Parkinson pourquoi veux-tu donner ce collier à ton frère alors que c'est un souvenir de votre mère?

\- Parce qu'il a des difficultés dehors contrairement à moi qui suis gracieusement logée et nourrie aux frais du Ministère. Répondit Pansy non sans ironie.

\- Quelles difficultés peut-il avoir si les Parkinson sont riches ? Protesta Ron surpris.

\- Nos biens sont confisqués depuis la fin de la guerre. Donc Kenji a fini l'argent qu'il était parvenu à emporter avec lui avant son expulsion de notre maison par le Ministère.

\- Et de quoi vit-il maintenant ? Demanda Ron stupéfait.

\- Mon frère ne trouve pas de travail sur le Chemin de Traverse à cause de moi. Aussi, Kenji décharge des marchandises sur les marchés moldus quand il trouve quelqu'un prêt à lui donner un peu d'argent et quelques légumes en échange d'un coup de main durant la matinée. Aussi, je voudrais l'aider en lui donnant mon collier au lieu de le voir continuer ainsi. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Hm : l'argent obtenu grâce à la vente de ce collier ne durera qu'un temps. Donc que compte-t-il faire ensuite ?

\- Mon frère doit juste tenir encore un peu jusqu'à mon procès ensuite nous partirons très loin d'ici tous les deux. Répondit Pansy.

\- Et qui dit que tu vas sortir d'ici ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Je n'ai pas de Marque et je n'ai jamais participé aux activités des Mangemorts contrairement à mon père. Donc pourquoi devrais-je rester en prison ? A moins que mon emprisonnement ne soit une manière de satisfaire tous les fans de Pottychou en train de réclamer ma tête parce j'ai crié des conneries ?

\- Arrêtes : ce n'est certainement pas pour ça que tu es emprisonnée. Tu as bien du faire quelque chose d'autre pour te retrouver ici. Insista Ron convaincu.

\- La plupart des gens qui sont ici n'ont rien fait et sont là à cause de simples soupçons. Rappela Pansy à un Ron troublé.

\- Parkinson tu es en train de perdre ton esprit donc je vais t'envoyer un psychomage si on m'y autorise. Dit Ron mal à l'aise.

\- Si vous le souhaitez Gardien Weasley. En tout cas, il n'y a rien d'illégal dans ma démarche d'après le règlement puisque je peux donner mon collier à mon frère du moment que vous avez vérifié qu'il n'y a rien de dangereux ou compromettant à l'intérieur. Insista la jeune fille. _ »

Après cette conversation, Ron prit le collier puis il valida officiellement la requête de Pansy. Le gardien attendit donc le retour du cracmol pour lui confier discrètement le collier. Kenji peiné voulut aussitôt refuser ce don durant sa conversation avec sa sœur, néanmoins, cette dernière le convainquit de l'utiliser. Son jumeau affirma alors ne pas vendre son collier hérité de leur mère mais le confier au Mont-de-piété afin de pouvoir le récupérer plus tard.

_**\- Fin du 1er flash-back**_

* * *

Ron fit une pause dans son récit afin de boire une autre pinte pendant que son beau-frère analysait ses propos.

* * *

_**Voilà, c'était la première partie du flash-back de Ron sur sa période en tant que gardien de prison mais aussi jeune apprenti auror puisque notre Weasley national a servi chez les aurors pendant deux ans d'après la Rowling**_

_**Que pensez-vous des conditions de détention des prisonniers ou encore leurs caractères respectifs ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous Kenji le frère de Pansy ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la relation gardien-prisonnière entre Ron et Pansy ?**_


	3. Seconde partie du récit de Ron

_**Bonsoir, **_

_**Voici la suite du contexte de la fiction (je sais que c'est une intro un peu longue mais ça me semble nécessaire sinon la psychomage en question ne peut pas débarquer comme ça MDR). **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Harry analysa les propos de Ron puis estima que les conditions des détenus placés en détention préventives n'étaient pas des plus faciles, néanmoins, c'était certainement beaucoup plus humain que celles subies par les prisonniers des Mangemorts pendant la guerre. Durant les mois qui suivirent la victoire, le jeune Potter s'était lancé aux trousses des derniers sympathisants de Voldemort sans prêter attention aux actes du Magenmagot. Aussi, il ne se rendit compte de rien avant l'éclat provoqué par le procès de Pansy Parkinson tout de suite partie loin de la Grande-Bretagne après sa libération et qui se débrouilla pour faire perdre ses traces,

Ainsi, le jeune homme n'avait jamais pu la rencontrer même s'il détenait une idée sur sa nouvelle apparence grâce à un article de journal paru le soir-même de sa libération ainsi que la description de Ron mais aussi de Ginny qui avait également assisté au procès. Harry ne se doutait même pas que cette femme était devenue psychomage dans son pays d'adoption et se promit de chercher un indice de coté-là afin de la retrouver car il avait besoin d'elle pour convaincre les autres de rentrer. Ron acquiesça puis reprit son récit à la demande de son beau-frère :

* * *

_**-Deuxième flash-back de Ron : **_

En attendant le procès de Pansy, Kenji vint la voir le plus souvent possible pendant que Nott recevait les visites d'un avocat payé par sa tante maternelle qui vivait aux Etats-Unis et dont il était le seul héritier. Ensuite, Ron fut surpris par le non-lieu prononcé en faveur de Nott durant son audition avant d'apprendre que le Magenmagot ne détenait aucune preuve de la complicité de ce type avec les Mangemorts. Aussi, le jeune homme fut libéré mais perdit définitivement tous les biens des Nott confisqués par le Ministère en guise de dommages et intérêts après les actions en faveur des Mangemorts de la part de Saturnus Nott le père de Théodore. Ce dernier ne put s'opposer à ce fait cependant il conserva un silence dédaigneux après les propos du président du Magenmagot au sujet la reconstruction de leur société sur de nouvelles bases plus justes grâce à l'argent obtenu de la vente des biens de Nott ou leur utilisation pour des œuvres de bienfaisance.

Nott se retint également pour ne pas éclater de rire quand le sorcier lui proposa de retourner à Poudlard en septembre. D'après le Magenmagot, le jeune homme pourrait ainsi retourner sur le droit chemin grâce à une éducation soignée donnée par de véritables professeurs et pas les Carrow d'après le magistrat. Le jeune homme se montra poli puis sortit du Magenmagot avant d'attendre patiemment le moment opportun pour se réfugier aux Etats-Unis. Pendant ce temps, les jumelles Carrow avaient également été libérées et placées sous la tutelle du Ministère en attendant leur majorité. Harper put sortir lui aussi mais n'oubliait pas le traitement subi malgré le fait qu'il se soit tenu très loin des activités des Mangemorts. Flint réagit de la même manière tout comme ses parent puis plusieurs familles attendirent elles aussi le moment propice pour fuir l'Angleterre.

Malgré sa Marque, Goyle fut également libéré car il n'avait participé à aucune activité et n'était qu'un simple suiveur comme lorsqu'il avait accompagné Draco Malefoy dans la salle sur demande. En raison de son intelligence jugée fort limitée, le Magenmagot se contenta de l'assigner à un service particulier ainsi qu'une mise à l'épreuve d'un an. Greg contrarié apprit également que la fortune des Goyle avait été confisquée lors du procès de son père reconnu coupable de plusieurs crimes. Ensuite, le jeune homme fut placé sous résidence surveillée en attendant son départ pour Poudlard en septembre.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy continuait de se réfugier dans son mutisme prudent hormis lors des visites de son frère ou des échanges polis avec son gardien de plus en plus confus par l'attitude de cette fille si différente du Pékinois connu à Poudlard. Inquiet face à son repli sur soi, Ron avait obtenu de Sainte Mangouste l'envoi quotidien d'un psychomage pour Pansy Parkinson qui se soumettait à toutes les séances de psychomagie sans sourciller mais ne disait jamais rien de personnel au thérapeute. Une fois de retour dans sa cellule, la jeune fille continuait de fumer les cigarettes portées par son frère, de lire des livres de droit sorcier et de laver son linge dans sa cuvette quotidiennement remplie d'eau propre par son gardien plus prévenant que d'autres. Un matin, Ron curieux ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question :

« _ Parkinson pourquoi es-tu aussi calme contrairement aux autres prisonniers plutôt anxieux à l'idée d'affronter leurs procès ?

\- Parce que ça ne sert à rien de s'agiter donc je préfère lire mes livres de droit et réfléchir sur les tactiques à employer lors de mon procès ou me détendre grâce à mes clopes. Répondit la jeune fille.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas d'avocat pour assurer ta défense. Dit Ron songeur.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin Gardien Weasley car je peux le faire moi-même. Donc je serais bientôt libérée avant de partir très loin d'ici et avec les excuses du Magenmagot en prime. Affirma Pansy d'un ton soudainement plaisantin.

\- Parkinson tu es vraiment dingue. Estima Ron sincèrement inquiet pour la santé mentale de cette fille._

\- On verra bien qui a raison Gardien Weasley. Répondit Pansy de manière énigmatique. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un matin, Kenji radieux révéla une nouvelle totalement inattendue à sa sœur bouleversée puis Pansy se mit à rêver de leur nouvelle vie en Mongolie après son procès débile. La jeune fille savait qu'elle comparaîtrait avant son père dont l'audience serait tenue juste après la sienne. Pansy espérait donc pouvoir utiliser cet avantage à bon escient et ne nourrissait aucun scrupule envers son géniteur puisque les jumeaux haïssaient ce type devenu le responsable de tous leurs malheurs à leurs yeux. D'ailleurs Kenji le jumeau de la jeune fille avait invité Rita Skeeter ravie à assister au procès en lui promettant une interview exclusive de Pansy après l'audience quel que soit le résultat. A l'insu des Britanniques, Kenji avait aussi invité des sorciers Mongols dont des aurors et attendait impatiemment le procès car il était certain de la libération de sa sœur grâce à des alliés totalement inconnus du Magenmagot.

Enfin, le jour du procès arriva mais Harry Potter ne put être présent en raison de sa traque contre de dangereux Mangemorts. Ce fait ne dérangea aucunement Pansy qui avait par ailleurs accepté que le procès soit tenu en public et non à huis-clos sans se soucier de la stupeur de Ron. Ce dernier abasourdi observa donc Pansy lui sourire et siffloter joyeusement puis les jeunes apprentis aurors estimèrent que la folie était probablement en train de tuer les dernières cellules grises de Parkinson désireuse de se rendre au Magenmagot au plus vite. Durant le passage de la jeune fille devant les cellules des prisonniers, Adrian Pucey l'encouragea de son mieux mais Zabini lui prédit le Baiser du Détraqueur au lieu d'un départ pour la Mongolie sans se douter de la surprise de Ron face aux propos de ce type sur un voyage de Pansy en Asie. La sorcière se contenta de répondre à Zabini qu'elle lui laissait volontiers le Baiser et lui enverrait une carte postale depuis son nouveau pays. Ron soupira en songeant à la folie de Parkinson puis l'encouragea à marcher au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Une fois parvenus jusqu'au hall de la prison, les gardiens transplanèrent au Magenmagot où la salle d'audience était déjà pleine à craquer. Les cris haineux commencèrent dés l'arrivée de la prisonnière mais la jeune fille resta froide et concentrée sur son objectif. Elle se détendit seulement un moment afin d'enlacer son frère sans se soucier des flashes du photographe de Rita Skeeter mais aussi d'un journaliste mongol. Enfin, la jeune fille fut conduite jusqu'à une chaise en bois avant de répondre aux premières demandes du Magenmagot sur son identité puis elle écouta poliment les chefs d'accusation :

« _ Le Magenmagot est réuni aujourd'hui pour discuter du cas de Pansy Parkinson née le 31 décembre 1980 à Manchester. L'accusée est jugée pour :

\- _**T****rahison à l'égard du peuple sorcier britannique**_

_**\- Fraternisation avec les Mangemorts.**_

_**\- Insultes et diffamations envers les soi-disant Sang de Bourbe, sang-mêlés et traîtres à leur sang.**_

_**\- Tentative de meurtre indirecte en proposant de livrer Harry Potter à Vous savez-qui le 2 mai 1998**_. Conclut le président._ »

Toute la foule dont Ginny Potter approuva bruyamment les chefs d'accusation sous le regard impassible de Pansy qui s'efforçait de maintenir son calme. Une fois les cris finis, elle émit cependant une requête auprès du Magenmagot quand le président lui donna parole :

« _ L'accusée Pansy Parkinson n'a pas d'avocat et devra donc se représenter elle-même devant le Magenmagot. L'accusée a-t-elle quelque chose à dire pour sa défense ? Demanda le président du Magenmagot par souci du protocole mais déjà convaincu de condamner Parkinson au mieux à son incarcération à Azkaban jusqu'à sa mort et au pire au Baiser du Détraqueur déjà en train de l'attendre dans une des salles du Ministère.

\- D'après la loi 9909128282 de l'article 92982198289 du code pénal sorcier britannique, tout prisonnier a le droit d'être soumis au _Veritaserum_ s'il en fait la demande et de faire une déclaration ou confession spontanée. Répondit la jeune fille pour la plus grande surprise des membres du Magenmagot.

\- Oui c'est vrai Miss Parkinson. Reconnut le président surpris car aucun accusé n'en avait fait la demande durant les procès des suspects depuis le début des audiences en juin.

\- Je demande donc au Magenmagot de me soumettre au _Veritaserum_ afin de pouvoir effectuer ma propre confession et répondre aux demandes qui en découleront. Affirma Pansy sans se soucier des murmures ou des cris invitant le Magenmagot à la condamner au Baiser du Détraqueur.

\- A mort Parkinson ! Hurla un sorcier.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas et livrez-là tout de suite au Détraqueur ! Renchérit une sorcière.

\- Le Détraqueur serait une punition trop douce pour cette salope : torturez-là comme les Mangemorts l'ont fait avec nos enfants ! Hurla une autre femme.

\- Silence : nous ne sommes pas des barbares contrairement aux Mangemorts et nous le démontrerons aujourd'hui en satisfaisant la requête de Miss Parkinson. D'ailleurs une fiole de _Veritaserum _est déjà présente au sein du Magenmagot comme durant tous les procès. Affirma le président tout en frappant le socle avec son marteau pour ramener le calme._ »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La foule tenta de protester et certains voulurent se ruer sur l'accusée mais les aurors ramenèrent aussitôt le calme puis les gens se turent après la menace du président de proclamer l'huis-clos. Les sorciers observèrent donc haineusement Pansy Panshriij choquée par cette vague de haine mais décidée se relever de sa chaise le temps de boire la fiole de _Veritaserum _porté par un auror.

Enfin, la jeune fille ferma les yeux pour se recueillir un instant avant de les rouvrir afin d'effectuer sa confession après y avoir été invitée par le président du Magenmagot :

« _ Oui c'est vrai j'ai crié de livrer Harry Potter mais je l'ai fait sans aucune intention réelle de le livrer à Vous savez qui ou de le tuer. Affirma-t-elle d'une voix claire.

\- … (Stupeur de la foule consciente que le _Veritaserum _ne permet pas à la jeune fille de mentir).

\- Pouvez-vous être plus précise Miss Parkinson ? Demanda le président surpris.

\- J'ai crié de livrer Harry Potter seulement pour attirer l'opprobre sur moi et gagner ma liberté. Je n'ai donc jamais voulu le tuer, ni le livrer à un taré comme Vous-Savez-Qui. Insista Pansy.

\- J'avoue comprendre encore moins qu'avant : pourquoi vouliez vous attirer l'opprobre sur vous ? L'interrogea un membre du Magenmagot.

\- Parce que je savais que Potter allait vaincre Voldemort et mon père ne pourrait donc pas me marier de force à Draco Malefoy après un tel coup d'éclat de ma part. Avoua Pansy.

\- En gros : vous avez tenté de livrer un innocent seulement pour vous débarrasser d'un fiancé encombrant ? Vous vous rendez-compte des risques que vous avez fait courir à Harry Potter si quelqu'un vous avait écouté ? S'insurgea le président.

\- J'en suis profondément désolée mais le désespoir m'a fait agir ainsi pour sauver ma peau face aux manigances de mon père et Draco Malefoy. Répondit Pansy.

\- D'après mes informations vous étiez pourtant heureuse d'être fiancée avec Draco Malefoy avant la fin de la guerre non ? Demanda une autre sorcière.

\- Je me suis attachée à lui c'est vrai mais seulement parce qu'il m'avait promis de me rendre notre véritable apparence à Kenji et moi après notre mariage. Toutefois ce fumier a bu un coup de trop un soir durant notre sixième année et il a fini par m'avouer son refus de lever les sorts de _Glamour_ qui pèsent sur moi. Pire encore, Malefoy affirmait modifier également l'apparence de nos futurs enfants car il ne voulait pas ruiner les portraits de sa famille avec des petits eurasiens au lieu de jolis petits blonds aux yeux gris comme les siens…

\- Comment ça des petits Eurasiens ? S'enquit un autre membre du Magenmagot.

\- Je ne suis pas blonde aux yeux bleus mais Eurasienne et mon frère aussi. Affirma Pansy.

\- Vous êtes vraiment eurasiens tous les deux ? Demanda le président du Magenmagot abasourdi par la vision des deux jumeaux blonds aux yeux bleus.

\- Oui et nous le sommes toujours sous notre apparence factice mais je suis incapable de lever les sortilèges qui pèsent sur nous. Vous pouvez le vérifier sur les photographies de notre enfance si elles sont toujours au manoir Parkinson. Avoua Pansy sous le silence stupéfait de la foule.

\- Pourquoi votre père a-t-il changé votre apparence ? Demanda une sorcière du Magenmagot.

\- Eh bien il a conclu mes fiançailles après une longue discussion avec Abraxas Malefoy qui lui a demandé de nous transformer mon frère et moi pour obtenir un aspect plus anglais à ses yeux. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Pardon ? S'exclamèrent les membres du Magenmagot horrifiés.

\- Abraxas Malefoy nous trouvait trop typés, c'etait un raciste comme son fils et son petit-fils. Donc mon père nous a lancé plusieurs sorts de _Glamour_ à mon frère et moi pour correspondre aux critères anglais des Malefoy. J'ai ainsi grandi sous une apparence différente depuis l'été 1991, ce qui m'a profondément perturbé durant toute mon adolescence. Toutefois, je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne jusqu'à présent hormis ceux qui le savaient dejà, Mr Rogue, Dumbledore et Mrs Pomfresh car j'avais trop peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à Kenji ensuite. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Pourquoi votre père s'en serait-il pris à votre frère ? Demanda un sorcier du Magenmagot.

\- Mon père hait profondément mon frère depuis qu'il a compris que c'est un cracmol. Il n'a jamais rien dit tant que ma mère était là pour protéger Kenji mais tout a changé après sa soi-disant mort en juin 1991 et il m'a juré de se débarrasser définitivement de Kenji si je ne me soumettais pas à ses ordres . Avoua Pansy.

\- Comment ça la soi-disant mort de votre mère ? Interrogea le président du Magenmagot.

\- Mon père nous a fait croire à mon frère et moi que notre mère était morte mais en réalité il l'avait fait partir de la maison et nous n'en savions rien. Avoua Pansy.

\- Votre mère est donc en vie ? Interrogea un autre sorcier surpris.

\- Oui je n'en savais rien avant la semaine dernière quand mon frère bouleversé l'a retrouvé par hasard dans un hôpital sorcier à Oulan-Bator. En effet, Kenji s'est rendu là-bas pour un examen afin de déterminer sa filiation avec ma grand-mère ou non. Notre propre grand-mère n'en savait rien non plus donc vous imaginez son choc quand elle a vu sa fille assise parmi les fous dans un couloir de l'hôpital ? Les médicomage ont eu mal de chien à retirer à ma mère les sortilèges d_'Amnésie_ lancés par mon père en 1991 sans lui faire perdre l'esprit. A présent, ma mère est encore en pleine convalescence à l'hôpital et me réclame d'après mon frère. Enfin, Kenji ne risque plus de subir l'ire de mon père lui non plus car il est maintenant en sécurité loin de lui. Revela Pansy.

\- Votre père a vraiment jeté votre mère dehors avant de vous faire croire à sa mort ? Il aurait pu aussi tuer son propre fils à cause de son statut cracmol ? Demanda un sorcier du Magenmagot.

\- Mon père disait ainsi après je ne sais pas s'il l'aurait vraiment fait ou simplement placé mon frère à l'orphelinat si je ne lui obéissais pas mais je ne voulais pas courir le risque. Affirma Pansy.

\- Le _Veritaserum_ nous confirme votre bonne foi mais il m'est difficile de croire une telle chose de la part d'un père à ses enfants ou sa femme. Dit le président abasourdi.

\- Mon père était non seulement un Mangemort convaincu mais aussi un homme riche désireux d'entrer dans les plus grandes familles sorcières puisque la notre ne détenait pas de prestige particulier malgré notre argent ou notre inscription au Registre des Sang-purs. Aussi, il m'aurait vendu au diable si nécessaire pour entrer dans la famille Malefoy et s'est d'abord débarrassé de ma mère qui refusait toute idée d'un mariage arrangé. Affirma Pansy.

\- … (dégoût de la foule et murmures désapprobateurs à l'égard des Malefoy ainsi que de Parkinson senior).

\- J'ai donc tenté de rompre mes fiançailles par tous les moyens après avoir compris les intentions de Draco Malefoy mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Alors quand Vous-Savez-Qui a lancé son ultimatum lors de la bataille, j'ai pensé que c'était le moment où ne jamais de convaincre les Malefoy de se débarrasser de moi. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé puisque le scandale était beaucoup trop grand pour me garder près d'eux. Toutefois, je ne pensais pas finir en prison à cause d'un simple cri. Avoua Pansy sans se soucier de la stupeur générale dont celle de Ron._ »

xxxxxxxxxx

Le jeune apprenti auror observa cette fille au visage extrêmement ingrat avant d'éprouver une immense pitié à son égard. Il regretta même de ne s'être douté de rien auparavant car Hermione et lui auraient peut-être pu l'aider s'ils l'avaient su. D'ailleurs, sa petite amie partageait son opinion au point de regretter de ne pas s'être intéressée au sort des prisonniers. Elle observa donc Pansy tout comme la foule curieuse de découvrir la véritable apparence de la sorcière. Enfin le président du Magenmagot reprit la parole :

« _ Vous avez risqué très gros Miss Parkinson car votre geste aurait pu vous coûter la vie puisque vous étiez jugée pour trahison. Rétorqua le président du Magenmagot très mal à l'aise tout d'un coup en songeant au Detraqueur en train d'attendre sa proie dans l'une des salles du Ministère.

\- Je préférais encore le Baiser du Détraqueur à un mariage avec Draco Malefoy ou la vision de mes enfants transformés contre leur gré. Je sais que mon comportement à Poudlard fut souvent cruel et je suis impardonnable. Toutefois, vous devez aussi comprendre mon état d'esprit car ce n'est pas facile de grandir avec un visage et un corps qui ne sont pas les vôtres. Mon père m'a manipulé à plusieurs reprises au point de m'affubler une forte poitrine l'année dernière dans l'espoir de plaire à Malefoy qui ne me regardait plus depuis un moment. Insista Pansy.

\- …

\- Enfin, tout le monde me trouvait horrible à Poudlard au point de m'appeler Pékinois dans mon dos. Donc je ne risquais pas d'avoir envie de me montrer gentille avec les gens après tout ça. Insista Pansy en bonne Serpentarde.

\- Votre changement est irréversible ou non Miss Parkinson ? Demanda le président.

\- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait demander à mon père. Avoua Pansy.

\- Souhaiteriez-vous retrouver votre véritable apparence ? Interrogèrent les membres du Magenmagot.

\- Oh oui, je ne supporte plus mon visage factice, ni mon corps actuel car ce ne sont pas les miens. _ Se lamenta Pansy._ Enfin, je vous promets que vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi si vous me permettez de partir pour la Mongolie. Reprit-elle.

\- Vous voulez vraiment partir en Mongolie ? demanda un membre du Magenmagot curieux.

\- Oui puisque ma mère, mon frère et ma grand-mère maternelle vivent là-bas et m'attendent. Affirma Pansy.

\- Pourquoi sont-ils en Mongolie ?

\- Ma mère Naraantsuya est mongole donc mon frère et moi le sommes également. A présent, nous allons rester tous ensemble là-bas. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mais votre grand-mère n'a pas tenté de connaitre votre sort toutes ces années ? S'étonna un membre du Magenmagot.

\- Ma grand-mère ne se doutait même pas de notre existence et nous de la sienne car ma mère ne lui parlait plus à cause d'un différend. Ma mère nous avait appris la langue, la lecture, l'écriture mongoles mais nous ne connaissions rien sur sa famille, même pas son nom de jeune fille et notre père ne nous a jamais permis de faire des recherches. Donc Kenji mon frère a pu enfin écrire au Ministère de la Magie mongole seulement après l'emprisonnement de notre père et c'est ainsi que les aurors ont retrouvé notre grand-mère puis vous savez déjà la suite. Donc je voudrais rejoindre ma famille si on me le permet. Révéla Pansy.

\- Mais pourquoi voulez-vous partir là-bas alors que votre place est ici ! Protesta le président surpris.

\- Je suis désolée mais j'ai bien trop honte pour rester ici après toutes mes bêtises. Enfin, je veux rejoindre ma mère qui est encore à l'hôpital.

\- Miss Parkinson vous pourriez vous rendre en Mongolie un moment mais consentez-vous à rentrer pour refaire votre septième année à Poudlard en septembre ? Demanda le président du Magenmagot.

\- Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis mais je vous promets d'y réfléchir. Tenta Pansy.

\- Bien, je ne vous retiens pas d'avantage en raison des circonstances. Aussi, tous les accusations sont levées contre vous ! Tonna le président du Magenmagot.

\- Enfin, je vais pouvoir serrer ma petite-fille contre moi ! Affirma une sorcière asiatique minuscule mais pleine d'autorité.

\- … Vous êtes ma grand-mère ? Demanda Pansy curieuse et avide de découvrir cette femme.

\- Oui mon enfant : je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir su ton existence plus tôt sinon je serais venue vous chercher tout de suite ton frère et toi quitte à me débarrasser du monstre qui vous a engendré. Affirma la vieille femme émue à sa petite-fille.

\- Bonjour Miss Parkinson, je suis l'auror Kumbat Dangig: on m'a chargé de vous ramener en Mongolie et de vous confier à votre grand-mère qui détient vitre garde jusqu'au rétablissement de votre mère. Expliqua l'auror.

\- Comment ça ma garde ? Demanda la jeune fille tout en restant contre sa grand-mère.

\- Vous êtes majeure ici à dix-sept ans mais pas pour nous puisque la majorité sorcière est fixée à dix-huit ans chez nous. Etes vous prête à partir ? Expliqua officiellement Kumbat qui fit aussitôt déployer ces hommes autour de Pansy.

\- Oui je vous demande seulement une minute pour saluer quelqu'un s'il vous plait. Demanda la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers Ron.

\- Attendez Miss Parkinson: ne voulez vous pas tenter de lever les sortilèges d'abord ? Intervint le président du Magenmagot._"

Les sorciers surpris observèrent les Asiatiques polis mais fermement décidés à ramener la jeune fille avec eux. La foule tourneboulée par toutes ces révélations, ne savait plus sur quel pied danser même si plus personne ne souhaitait la mort de Pansy Parkinson après ces révélations fracassantes. Pendant ce temps, le président du Magenmagot fit venir Parkinson senior. Ce dernier tenta de refuser de lui révéler tous les sortilèges infligés à ses enfants mais la menace du Baiser du Détraqueur ici ou d'un procès en Mongolie pour maltraitances envers sa famille et séquestration de ses enfants le convainquit de coopérer.

Ainsi, la foule abasourdie assista à la transformation radicale de Pansy et Kenji une fois tous les sortilèges retirés. Ron surpris observa aussitôt l'adolescente minuscule qui détenait la même taille que lui auparavant. Les anciens élèves de Poudlard ne reconnurent pas non plus le Pékinois dans les traits délicatement ciselés dans de l'ivoire de cette petite poupée. Ils notèrent aussi la disparition de la grosse poitrine de Parkinson ou encore l'ossature plus fine et menue de la véritable Pansy. Cette dernière s'observa dans le miroir tendu par sa grand-mère mais eut du mal à se reconnaître. Son frère détenait le même trouble même s'il était heureux de retrouver son visage.

Leur grand-mère émue affirma que l'adolescente était le portrait de sa mère au même âge puis saisit sa petite-fille afin de la garder avec elle. Ensuite, Pansy s'approcha de Ron surpris afin de le remercier pour son attitude durant son emprisonnement. Une minute plus tard, l'auror Kumbat affirma s'occuper de tout puis ordonna à quatre aurors de raccompagner les jeunes gens et leur grand-mère en Mongolie sous le regard abasourdi de la foule ainsi que les flashes des journalistes. Rita Skeeter fut la seule à pouvoir les suivre car Kenji lui avait promis une interview avec sa sœur.

**_\- Fin du Flash-back._**

* * *

Ron conclut son récit puis Harry affirma comprendre le refus de Pansy de rentrer, néanmoins de l'eau s'était écoulée sous les ponts depuis. Ensuite, il demanda si cette femme s'appelait Panshriij ou Adiriig. Son beau-frère expliqua que Panshriij était le nom de jeune fille de Naraantsuya la mère des jumeaux. Kenji avait totalement renié son père au point de se défaire de son nom et Pansy ne l'utilisait pas non plus. Les jeunes gens aidèrent leur mère à retrouver ses souvenirs puis ils chargèrent un avocat de récupérer leurs affaires personnelles mais aussi celles de leur mère. Par contre, Pansy ne se présenta pas sur le quai pour prendre le Poudlard Express en septembre car elle préférait rester en Mongolie. D'ailleurs, peu de Serpentards hormis Goyle ou les personnes surveillées se présentèrent sur le quai car les autres décidèrent de s'exiler en masse...

Pansy, son jumeau et leur mère étaient donc restés en Mongolie auprès de la grand-mère de Pansy. Ron sut ces choses au moment où il reçut la première carte de vœux de Pansy qui le remercia pour sa gentillesse envers elle en prison. Le jeune homme lui répondit puis ils échangèrent une carte une fois l'an pendant des années. Il savait donc qu'elle s'était mariée à un certain Adiriig et était devenue psychomage, néanmoins, Ron ne pouvait fournir aucun détail supplémentaire à Harry. Ce dernier affirma tenter de la retrouver puis reprit la parole :

« _ Ron tu ne devrais pas rester autant dans les pubs le soir : rentes chez toi afin de passer du temps avec ta famille.

\- Je le ferai volontiers si ma femme acceptait de rester en ma compagnie mais elle va se coucher dans notre chambre et mon fils dort. Harry, Hermione a bien une télévision mais ce truc m'ennuie si je suis tout seul. J'ai besoin de parler avec des gens et de me détendre après mon travail pas de regarder une lucarne. Protesta Ron.

\- Tu devrais en parler avec Hermione.

\- Elle n'a jamais de temps à me consacrer car les elfes sont sa priorité quand elle n'est pas avec Hugo. Rétorqua son beau-frère.

\- Vous devriez tenter une nouvelle thérapie. Proposa son beau-frère.

\- Non je ne veux pas retourner chez les moldus pour ça car je dois toujours surveiller mes propos avec eux afin de ne pas évoquer la magie. Protesta Ron.

\- Alors pourquoi ne voyez-vous pas un psychomage ?

\- Harry : nous sommes trop fameux, enfin surtout Hermione pour nous rendre chez un psychomage sans que Rita Skeeter ne vienne à l'apprendre. Donc tu imagines les torchons qu'elle serait capable d'écrire sur nous ? Je te rappelle que Rose s'est abonnée à _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et le reçoit tous les jours à Poudlard. Tenta Ron pour justifier son refus.

\- En fait, vous devriez vous rendre dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait vous noter. Hm, que dis-tu d'aller effectuer une thérapie en Mongolie auprès de ton amie Parkinson ? Proposa Harry.

\- Par Merlin Harry : c'est Panshriij ou Adiriig mais pas Parkinson ! Tu es bouché ou quoi en ce moment ? Dit son beau-frère pour changer de sujet._ »

* * *

Harry acquiesça mais réfléchit aussitôt à son idée tout en émettant le vœu de non seulement ramener Parkinson ou Panshriij au pays mais aussi de sauver le mariage de ses deux amis grâce à cette sorcière…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que le flash-back de Ron vous a plu. C'était très important d'en parler pour commencer à implanter le décor ainsi que le contexte de la fiction. **_

_**Que pensez-vous des procès en général ou du sort de Pansy ?**_

_**Les Serpentards ont-ils bien fait de partir ?**_

_**Pansy va-t-elle avoir envie de revenir d'après vous ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du refus de Ron de consulter un thérapeute ou de l'idée d'Harry ? **_


	4. Une Sonnette d'Alarme

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

**_Je vais essayer d'alterner la parution de mes fictions mais je m'excuse à l'avance si je n'y parviens pas toujours. Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais il est assez significatif au sujet de certains détails. _**

**_A bientôt et Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry profita de sa pause pour rejoindre le département de la justice magique afin de parler avec Hermione. Cette dernière était plongée dans la lecture de ses parchemins mais elle se redressa afin d'accueillir son meilleur ami. La jeune femme lui sourit puis Harry soupira en entendant sa réponse négative au sujet de sa question sur son déjeuner. Le chef des aurors décida d'emmener la jeune femme au restaurant et la contraignit gentiment à le suivre. Malgré ses protestations, Hermione finit par s'asseoir puis se détendit un peu en songeant qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis son départ de la maison à six heures du matin.

Harry contempla son menu avant de laisser son amie choisir pour tous les deux. En attendant l'arrivée de l'entrée, il interrogea la jeune femme sur son emploi du temps puis la sorcière se lança aussitôt dans l'exposé de son projet de loi. L'auror approuva aussitôt mais finit par tenter d'aborder des sujets plus personnels :

« _ Je suis content que les enfants rentrent d'ici peu.

\- Moi aussi : je ne vois pas l'heure de serrer Rose contre moi car elle me manque énormément. Avant son départ pour Poudlard, je n'avais jamais compris le serrement de cœur de mes parents quand ils me voyaient traverser le mur pour me rendre sur le quai 9 ¾. Confessa Hermione légèrement attristée.

\- Il te reste encore Hugo à la maison et puis Ron est là aussi. Tenta Harry.

\- Oui mais Hugo partira à Poudlard dans moins de deux ans maintenant. Rappela Hermione avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Je sais, Lily partira également donc Ginny et moi essayons d'en profiter au maximum avant son départ. Dit Harry.

\- Oui.

\- En fait, Ginny voudrait même un quatrième enfant après le départ de Lily. Avoua Harry.

\- Un quatrième enfant ? Mais cela ne va pas empêcher Ginny de travailler ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

\- Non puisque nos trois premiers enfants seront à Poudlard et Molly nous gardera le petit dernier quand Ginny reprendra le travail. Et toi, tu ne songes pas à faire réaliser une autre potion Bébé ? Tenta Harry.

\- Non, je suis déjà très heureuse avec mes deux merveilles et puis j'aime mon travail Harry. Je ne pourrais franchement pas m'occuper d'un bébé maintenant car il va me falloir retravailler la loi sur l'émancipation des elfes si jamais elle ne passe toujours pas demain. Affirma Hermione.

\- Tu as beaucoup maigri Hermione : tu es certaine de manger correctement ? S'inquiéta Harry.

\- Mais oui : c'est seulement que le stress me fait maigrir. Avoua Hermione.

\- Tu dors assez ?

\- Oui Daddy. Répondit Hermione amusée.

\- Tout va bien avec Ron ? Demanda enfin Harry qui avait pris son courage à deux mains.

\- Oui… Tout va bien. Dit son amie gênée.

\- Il a accepté la répartition de Rose ou pas ?

\- Oui même si ce fut plutôt difficile au début. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Bon c'est l'essentiel, sinon la petite se serait inquiétée à l'idée de rentrer à la maison pour Noël.

\- Tout se passera très bien. Dit Hermione mais sans grande conviction.

\- Hermione tu es certaine que ça va ?

\- Mais oui : Harry arrêtes un peu avec ton interrogatoire, je ne suis pas l'un de tes suspects. S'énerva légèrement Hermione.

\- Vous devriez peut-être tenter de consulter de nouveau un thérapeute Ron et toi.

\- Non ça n'a pas marché les autres fois car Ron n'est pas à l'aise face à un psychologue puisqu'il ne peut pas évoquer notre monde. Répondit Hermione vaincue.

\- Il vous faut consulter un psychomage dans ce cas. Insista Harry.

\- Je ne peux pas Harry car le monde sorcier est très petit et ça finirait par se savoir. Or, je ne veux pas que Skeeter déblatère ça en public avant de blesser mes enfants par ses articles débiles. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Tu irais consulter un thérapeute si je te trouvais un psychomage très discret qui n'habite pas ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu aimes encore Ron ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

\- Oui quelle question ! Protesta Hermione abasourdie.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne tenterais pas une thérapie sorcière de couple avec un psychomage discret ?

\- Et où se trouve ta merveille ? Demanda Hermione prête à céder.

\- En Mongolie mais j'espère pouvoir la convaincre de revenir ici. Affirma Harry.

\- En Mongolie ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Tu savais que Parkinson, hem, Panshriij ou Adiriig est psychomage ?

\- Ah oui : Ron me l'a dit car tous deux s'envoyaient toujours une carte de vœux à Noël avant. Répondit Hermione pensive.

\- Tu n'es pas jalouse ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Jalouse de quoi ? Les cartes de Parkinson étaient polies, gentilles et sans aucune ambiguïté tout comme celles rédigées par mon mari. Donc je n'ai aucune raison de jalouser cette femme ou de douter de la fidélité de Ron ! Protesta Hermione surprise.

\- Tu sais que le Ministère voudrait convaincre les exilés de rentrer au pays mais les aurors ont vraiment du mal à les trouver. Déplora Harry tout en changeant de sujet.

\- Oui mais je ne vois pas ce que le métier de Pansy a à avoir là-dedans. Confessa Hermione surprise.

\- Je crois que cette fille, non, cette femme pourrait convaincre certains exilés de rentrer également si elle revenait ici. Affirma Harry.

\- Euh Harry : Pansy est mariée à un Mongol donc je ne crois pas que son mari et elle soient disposés à tout quitter pour venir ici s'ils sont heureux en Mongolie. Modéra Hermione plus réaliste que son ami.

\- Le Ministère est prêt à accorder d'énormes facilités et même des sommes d'argent aux anciens exilés pour les aider à s'installer de nouveau en Grande-Bretagne. Donc Pansy pourrait ouvrir son propre cabinet de psychomagie et nous trouverons bien un emploi pour son mari. Le Ministère aidera également tous les autres conjoints étrangers des Serpentards à se sentir bien ici. Insista Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement un problème d'insertion Harry : je pense que les Serpentards doivent être heureux à l'étranger s'ils ne sont pas revenus. Expliqua Hermione d'une voix douce.

\- Certains sont revenus pour des vacances. S'entêta Harry.

\- Oui mais ils sont ensuite rentrés chez eux dans leurs nouveaux pays. Rappela Hermione.

\- On peut toujours tenter de trouver Pansy.

\- « On » ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Écoutes, je n'ai encore rien trouvé sur cette femme mais le département de la justice magique doit bien conserver une copie du procès de Pansy ou encore de ses documents non ? Je suppose que tous les sorciers britanniques installés à l'étranger laissent une adresse où on peut les joindre ?

\- Je crois que oui mais apparemment les exilés ne l'ont pas fait d'après mes prédécesseur. Bon je vais quand même tenter de me renseigner auprès du département de la Justice Magique mongole. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Merci tu es un amour comme dirait Ginny !

\- Harry : ne t'emballe pas trop car rien ne nous dit que Pansy voudra revenir ou que mes problèmes avec Ron s'arrangeront grâce à son aide. Modéra Hermione.

\- Je sais mais il nous faut tenter !

\- Tu es toujours aussi impulsif Mr l'Elu. Plaisanta la jeune femme.

\- Et toi non Miss Je-Sais-Tout ?

\- J'ai grandi Harry et laissé la place aux jeunes. Répondit Hermione.

\- Eh je ne suis pas si vieux à trente-sept ans, ni Ron ou toi ! Protesta Harry hilare. _ »

* * *

Les jours suivants, Hermione remit cependant ses recherches pour le compte d'Harry à plus tard car elle ruminait lamentablement sur son énième échec. La jeune femme s'efforçait de ne pas montrer sa déception mais sa frustration ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de ses familiers. Ron tenta donc de ne pas la heurter et se fit tout petit puisqu'il n'osait plus tenter de la consoler après une réponse sèche à son énième « _ça va Hermione ? » _suivie d'une longue dispute car le rouquin avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la mauvaise humeur de sa femme_. _

La jeune femme tenta cependant de se reprendre au moment de l'arrivée de sa fille qui se jeta dans ses bras. Ensuite, Rose incertaine contempla son père qui la saisit afin de la faire tournoyer :

« _ Ma petite Rosie tu seras toujours ma princesse à moi que tu sois en Rouge-et-Or ou en Vert-et-Argent. Dit-il afin de la rassurer.

\- C'est vrai ? S'enquit l'enfant.

\- Oui. Promit Ron.

\- Les Serpentards ne sont pas si mal tu sais ? Dit sa fille.

\- Ah bon ? Remarques, les enfants ne sont pas les même que ceux de mon temps donc ils ont du changer eux aussi. Répondit son père songeur._ »

L'adolescente rassurée se détendit aussitôt puis elle ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son frère. Les deux enfants suivirent leur parents jusqu'au parking de la gare où Ron prit aussitôt le volant de sa voiture après avoir rangé les bagages de Rose dans le coffre.

* * *

Ronald démarra peu après puis il choisit un parcours alternatif sans s'apercevoir de la contrariété d'Hermione qui poussa ensuite un soupir à la vue des embouteillages. Son mari tenta de la rassurer sur la disparition du bouchon d'ici peu avant de proposer à ses enfants de chanter ensemble afin de tuer le temps. Ses gosses ravis acquiescèrent sans se douter du mal de tête de leur mère qui ne disait rien mais supportait très mal la voix de crécelle son mari incapable de chanter correctement. La sorcière poussa donc un soupir de soulagement au moment où les voitures purent enfin repartir.

Malheureusement, Ron fit une mauvaise manœuvre et finit par emboutir l'arrière du véhicule situé devant eux. Hermione poussa aussitôt un soupir d'exaspération puis sortit de la voiture afin d'aider son mari à établir un constat avec l'automobiliste moldu. Fort heureusement, l'engin était assuré et l'incident n'était pas très grave mais ce contretemps provoqua la contrariété de la jeune femme qui conserva donc un air pincé jusqu'à leur arrivée à la maison. Elle garda cependant un silence prudent pour ne pas troubler sa fille Rose à peine arrivée. Toutefois, l'adolescente comprit que quelque chose clochait au moment où elle nota les affaires de son père dans la chambre d'amis située près de la sienne. Rose inquiète rejoignit aussitôt son frère pour lui en parler :

« _ Hugo pourquoi Papa dort dans la chambre d'amis ?

\- Papa et Maman n'arrêtent pas de disputer ou alors ils ne se parlent pratiquement pas le reste du temps. Avoua Hugo d'une voix attristée.

\- Ils ne dorment plus ensemble depuis quand ? Demanda Rose paniquée.

\- Depuis ton départ.

\- C'est ma faute : c'est parce que je suis à Serpentard et qu'ils se sont disputés par ma faute. Sanglota Rose. _ »

L'adolescente s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de son frère puis leur mère surprise les trouva dans cette situation avant de s'enquérir de ce qui n'allait pas. Hermione livide jura ensuite à sa fille que sa répartition à Serpentard n'était pas du tout à l'origine de leur crise. Elle appela Ron qui les rejoignit avant de corroborer ses propos. Le sorcier jura aimer ses deux enfants puis leur promit d'aimer aussi leur maman, néanmoins, tous deux détenaient des problèmes. Rose leur demanda donc de les régler une bonne fois pour toutes que ce soit grâce à la magie ou des méthodes moldues.

Son père penaud avoua son problème en présence des thérapeutes moldus puisqu'il devait toujours surveiller ses propos en leur présence, ce qui ne lui permettait pas de faire preuve de sincérité et donc de participer vraiment à une therapie. Enfin, Hermione et lui ne pouvaient pas consulter un psychomage sinon tout le monde finirait par le savoir. Il promit à ses enfants de faire de son mieux pour répondre aux aspirations de Maman, quitte à se sacrifier si nécessaire. Toutefois, son épouse prit très mal ses propos puis tous deux recommencèrent à se disputer de plus belle sous les yeux de leurs enfants.

Rose horrifiée nota cependant que la violence de leurs propos s'était intensifiée depuis son départ. L'adolescente observa son frère pleurer puis elle décida de se rebeller :

« _ Ca suffit vous deux ! Vous devez cesser de nous pourrir la vie ou la votre ! Alors soit vous trouvez une solution, soit vous divorcez comme le font les moldus parce qu'on ne peut pas continuer ainsi ! Hurla Rose.

\- Rose ça ne va pas dans ta tête ou quoi ? Aucun Weasley n'a jamais annulé son mariage sorcier et il n'est pas question que je sois le premier ! Répliqua son père choqué.

\- Ah : ce n'est pas le fait de me quitter qui te préoccupe mais seulement le fait d'annuler notre mariage ? S'insurgea Hermione vexée.

\- Mais non : je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Je ne veux pas te quitter et j'espère bien que toi non plus, sinon je n'ai plus qu'à me lancer un _Avada Kedavra_ car je ne suis rien sans toi ! Se défendit Ron.

\- Et toi Maman tu veux quitter Papa ? Demanda Hugo d'une toute petite voix.

\- Non jamais mon chéri : j'aime votre papa et puis je vous aime tous les deux aussi ! Jura Hermione abasourdie.

\- Alors trouvez une solution si vous voulez rester ensemble parce que ça ne peut plus durer. Vous nous rendez malheureux Hugo et moi ! Dit Rose excédée.

\- Je vous promets d'en trouver une. Jura Hermione.

\- Je vais faire mon possible moi aussi. Renchérit son mari._ »

* * *

Effectivement, tous deux firent des efforts au point qu'Hermione prit une après-midi de congé afin de rester avec sa famille. Les Weasley décorèrent même ensemble leur sapin acheté par Ron sur le Chemin de Traverse lors du premier Noël de Rose. Le soir, Hermione invita son époux à dormir ensemble puis ils tentèrent de faire l'amour mais leurs deux corps ne semblaient plus s'accorder malgré les années passées ensemble. Ronald gêné tenta de dissimuler son trouble face à son impuissance soudaine, néanmoins, son épouse ne se moqua pas de lui car elle n'éprouvait aucun véritable désir même si elle aimait toujours son mari.

Ron finit par se lever en prétextant un mal de ventre qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur _ça_ ce soir puis il s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour dissimuler son désarroi face à la trahison de son propre corps. Hermione indécise hésitait sur l'attitude à adopter car son mari n'apprécierait probablement pas du tout un trop-plein de sollicitude inattendu, ni ne souhaiterait son indifférence. Elle songea ensuite à leur ancienne faim insatiable l'un de l'autre durant les premières années de leur relation. Tous deux n'avaient alors besoin de rien d'autre qu'eux-mêmes et pouvaient fait l'amour du matin au soir sans se soucier du reste.

Ensuite, l'arrivée des enfants avait perturbé leur intimité mais ils avaient toujours su se retrouver par moments. Toutefois, Hermione songea qu'elle n'avait pas souvent désiré son mari ces dernières années au point que sa libido s'était assoupie. La jeune femme inquiète estima que ce fait risquait de leur coûter très cher car Ron était beaucoup trop jeune pour devenir chaste ou se résigner face à ses problèmes physiques. Certes, elle savait que les hommes devenaient plus ou moins impuissants avec l'âge mais ce genre de trouble n'était pas courant à trente-sept ans à moins d'un problème de santé ou d'un sentiment de malaise.

Hermione prit soudainement peur à l'idée que son mari n'aille chercher des réponses à ses problèmes dans les bras d'une autre femme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas devenu totalement impuissant. Elle songea aux propos d'Harry sur la possibilité de consulter un psychomage mais son mari refuserait probablement d'évoquer ses problèmes de dysfonctionnements érectiles à des psychomages tels que Lavande Brown, Cormac Mac Laggen, Romilda Vane, Cho Chang ou encore Roger Davies. Malgré le serment de confidentialité sur les propos échangés entre patients et thérapeutes, Ron ne se sentirait pas à l'aise face à ces gens côtoyés à Poudlard. Hermione n'avait pas non plus envie de parler de ses problèmes avec Lavande l'ex de Ron. De plus, un psychomage homme bloquerait probablement son mari dans ses confessions.

La sorcière estima devoir trouver un thérapeute en qui Ron puisse avoir confiance : quelqu'un qui ne se moquerait pas de lui en douce et envers qui il aurait confiance. Hermione sursauta en songeant à un détail de sa conversation avec Harry puis estima son idée juste. Elle se promit donc de l'aider à retrouver Pansy Parkinson, Panshriij ou Adiriig afin de lui demander son aide. Après tout, Ron avait vu la déchéance de cette femme durant son séjour en prison donc il se sentirait peut-être plus en confiance pour parler de certains détails avec Pansy quitte à se rendre à des séances de psychomagie en Mongolie…

* * *

_**Voilà, je sais que ce n'est pas trop long mais disons que la sonnette d'alarme provoquée par l'état de Ron est assez importante pour clôturer ce chapitre à mon avis.**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude d'Harry durant son déjeuner avec Hermione ? Ses conseils sont-ils avisés selon vous ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Rose et Hugo face aux déchirements de leur parents ?**_

_**Que des réactions de Ron et Hermione face aux propos de Rose ?**_

_**D'après vous, Hermione devrait-elle parler ouvertement du problème à Ron ou non ?**_

_**Selon vous, Ron pourrait consulter les psychomages cités auparavant ou Hermione a-t-elle raison sur le fait qu'il serait plus enclin à le faire avec Pansy qu'il a vu croupir au fond de sa cellule ? **_

_**A bientôt !**_


	5. Demande de nouvelles

_**Bonjour, **_

_**Voici la suite de la fiction, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Le lendemain, les époux Weasley déjeunèrent avec leurs deux enfants sans avoir vraiment évoqué « l'incident » entre eux hier soir. Au bout d'un moment, Ron était enfin sorti de la salle de bains et Hermione avait tenté de lui en parler mais son mari ne souhaitait pas du tout le faire et affirmait se sentir mieux. Il s'était donc couché de son coté tout en lui tournant le dos pour ne plus lui faire face. Depuis son réveil, Ron se montrait gentil et souriant mais Hermione était consciente de son anxiété qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler en présence des enfants. Ces derniers ne se doutaient donc de rien, cependant, Hermione s'inquiétait de ce nouveau problème qui risquait vraiment de provoquer une rupture au sein du couple même si Ron serait fort capable de ne rien dire pendant des années et de se contenter de lui tourner le dos le soir. Il resterait probablement son mari encore un bon moment car l'idée d'une annulation de mariage sorcier lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête, néanmoins, le manque d'intimité en raison de ses problèmes dresserait probablement un mur définitif entre eux au point de convaincre Ron de chercher une maîtresse pour s'assurer du bon fonctionnement de sa virilité auprès d'une autre ou partir.

Hermione retint un soupir en songeant qu'ils avaient auparavant une excellente relation entre eux malgré leurs nombreux conflits avant de s'éloigner quatre ou cinq ans plus tôt sans qu'elle ne se soit rendue compte de rien. Ensuite, les disputes avaient pris le pas sur le reste même si Hermione s'était immergée dans l'éducation de ses enfants ou le travail pour ne pas affronter les choses. Auparavant, la jeune femme n'aurait jamais agi ainsi mais plutôt affronté le problème, néanmoins, les choses étaient devenues difficiles entre elle et Ronald car la moindre réflexion prenait des dimensions énormes. Tous deux détenaient des caractères entiers qui partaient au quart de tour durant leurs disputes même si Hermione faisait preuve de plus de tact envers les autres.

La jeune femme songea à la proposition d'Harry et décida de retrouver Parkinson dans l'espoir qu'une thérapie avec elle ferait du bien à Ron. Non, se corrigea Hermione : cette thérapie leur ferait du bien à tous les deux pour comprendre les raisons de leurs problèmes mais aussi les traiter. Elle n'était pas certaine de trouver des informations au département de la Justice Magique car beaucoup d'exilés n'avaient pas laissé d'adresse ou s'étaient éloignés d'avantage de la Grande Bretagne au cours de ces deux décennies. Aussi, la sorcière voulait tenter une autre méthode en poussant Ron à renouer contact avec la psychomage grâce à leur correspondance épistolaire annuelle. Elle prit donc la parole en présence des enfants :

« _ Ron je voulais te demander quelque chose.

\- Euh ça ne peut pas attendre car je dois aller à la boutique ? Prétexta Ron aussitôt très mal à l'aise et désireux de fuir pour ne pas lui faire face après le fiasco d'hier soir.

\- Ce ne sera pas long : je compte acheter des cartes de Noël ce matin afin de les envoyer à mes cousins. Donc je voulais savoir si tu veux que je t'en achète une pour ton amie Pansy ? Après tout, vous correspondiez tous les ans en cette période mais ça fait un moment que tu n'as rien reçu : aussi, tu devrais peut-être tenter de prendre de ses nouvelles ? Proposa Hermione.

\- Euh tu crois ? Demanda Ron heureux de discuter d'un sujet aussi futile plutôt que de son problème.

\- Oui.

\- Ce n'est pas une manière de me demander de la convaincre de revenir comme le voudrait Harry ? L'interrogea cependant Ron.

\- Non : il m'a parlé de son désir de faire rentrer les Exilés mais je pense qu'il perd son temps car ces gens sont probablement heureux dans leurs nouveaux pays, sinon, ils seraient déjà revenus. Affirma Hermione.

\- Bien, je suis content que tu sois de mon avis car Harry était un peu lourd l'autre jour.

\- En fait, c'est ma conversation avec Harry qui m'a rappelé votre correspondance. Or, ton amie était toujours très précise dans cet envoi annuel donc cette disparition soudaine me semble bizarre. Aussi, j'ai peur qu'un malheur ne lui soit arrivé. Dit Hermione.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est morte ? Demanda Ron surpris.

\- J'espère bien que non mais tu devrais lui envoyer une carte pour tenter de renouer le contact. Je sais que votre correspondance s'en tenait à des choses génériques mais ce serait peut-être le moyen de lui remonter le moral si jamais elle a des soucis, Insista Hermione.

\- Bon, je vais y penser. Promit Ron troublé._ »

* * *

Ensuite, le sorcier salua sa famille avant de se rendre à son travail. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de songer aux propos de sa femme puis le rouquin finit par sortir durant sa pause afin d'aller acheter une carte de vœux sorcière. Ron n'en avait jamais écrit à quelqu'un à part à Pansy mais cette dernière ne se souciait pas de ses fautes, ni de son style peu élégant d'après Hermione. En réalité, c'était elle qui avait commencé leur correspondance donc Ronald était resté surpris par sa première carte de vœux portée par un aigle de la steppe et non un hibou.

Le sorcier abasourdi avait tenté du miamhibou au rapace pour le remercier, néanmoins, l'aigle avait poussé un cri dédaigneux avant de rentrer chez lui. Il s'était ensuite attardé sur une carte sorcière où des flocons tombaient sur un sol enneigé sur lequel dressait une espèce de yourte. Ron curieux avait fini par l'ouvrir avant de lire le message qui lui était adressé :

« _ _Gardien Weasley_

_Tous mes vœux vous accompagnent pour un joyeux Noël suivi d'une bonne et heureuse année 1999. J'espère que votre travail s'est allégé à la prison après les procès même si j'ai su que des personnes liées aux Mangemorts dont Zabini ou encore Parkinson senior sont restés en cellule. Enfin, je ne veux pas troubler vos fêtes par un sujet aussi sinistre donc place à la joie et au bonheur. Chacun de nous a perdu des êtres chers au moins une fois dans sa vie mais Fred Weasley votre frère aimait rire par-dessus tout donc honorez-le cette année en tentant de distraire votre famille pendant ce premier Noël sans lui. Vous allez dire que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde mais j'ai pensé à vous car mon jumeau et moi avons subi une perte nous aussi au moment du décès de notre frère aîné Patrick junior en juillet 1989 soient deux mois avant sa rentrée à Poudlard. Nous avons eu du mal à nous en remettre tout comme ma mère et le premier Noël fut le plus difficile pour nous ou encore Parkinson senior. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ce doit être pour votre frère George, d'autant plus qu'il s'agit de son jumeau. Or, Kenji et moi pouvons tout supporter sauf notre perte à l'un de nous deux. _

_Aussi, votre famille et vous avez tout mon soutien car je sais ce que c'est. _

_Bon Courage Gardien Weasley. _

_Pansy Panshriij (je n'utilise plus le nom des Parkinson). _"_

Après la lecture de cette carte, Ron s'était senti légèrement mieux car ces simples mots étaient un baume bien plus apaisant que les propos d'Hermione. Certes, sa petite amie faisait de son mieux et il ne serait jamais parvenu à aller de l'avant sans elle, néanmoins, Hermione ne pourrait jamais comprendre totalement sa peine car elle était enfant unique. Ron n'était pas aussi proche de Fred que pouvait l'être George mais tous deux avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble bien avant l'arrivée d'Hermione ou d'Harry.

Ronald s'était donc rapproché d'avantage de George qu'il aidait de son mieux à la boutique durant son temps libre. Son frère ne disait rien mais il appréciait sa présence qui l'aidait à ne pas penser mais aussi à faire tourner le magasin souvent délaissé par son propriétaire. George comprenait les propos d'Hermione convaincue que le maintien du magasin était important pour Fred qui ne voulait pas voir son jumeau s'effondrer, ni renoncer à leur rêve, cependant, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre que c'était une boutique pour deux frères aux yeux de Georges et pas un seul. Aussi, il errait souvent comme une âme en peine dans les rayons avant de se reprendre en présence de Ron qui l'aidait à ranger la réserve ou le comptoir puis faisait face aux clients.

De plus, Ronald se sentait mieux avec son frère au sein de la boutique que dans la prison, la résidence surveillée assignée aux ex Serpentards ou en mission avec les apprentis aurors. Le jeune homme ne supportait plus la violence des combats car les derniers Mangemorts désespérés tentaient de blesser le plus de gens possible pour entraîner les autres dans leur trépas. Le gardien Weasley répondait également de plus en plus mal aux provocations de Zabini condamné à rester dans sa cellule pendant vingt ans. Il éprouvait aussi un peu de peine pour les ex serpentards assignés en résidence surveillée quand ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard. En effet, Goyle ne parlait plus et mangeait très peu que ce soit à Poudlard ou durant sa permanence à la résidence surveillée. Le Serpentard avait donc fondu de manière radicale ce qui préoccupait grandement Ron convaincu que ce type se laissait mourir.

Malheureusement, nul n'écoutait les propos du jeune apprenti auror qui tentait d'obtenir des séances de psychomagie ou au moins un bilan de santé pour Goyle dont l'amaigrissement trop rapide l'inquiétait. Un soir, Ron choqué était rentré chez lui après avoir passé la journée au chevet de ce type qui avait tenté de s'ouvrir les veines. Gregory fut envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste et devrait y rester plusieurs jours mais nul ne s'intéressait au sort de ce type car seul le cas de Pansy Parkinson avait suscité la compassion du monde sorcier britannique. En effet, ses révélations lors de son procès puis l'article élogieux de Skeeter qui avait obtenu son interview comme promis par Kenji, lui attirèrent la sympathie des femmes horrifiées par les manipulations de Parkinson senior. Ces sorcières s'étaient même mises à la considérer comme une héroïne romantique pendant que les hommes considéraient ses propos sur Potter comme une manière désespérée pour échapper à un mariage horrible avec Malefoy junior toujours retranché dans son manoir.

Après la réception de la carte de Pansy, Ron décida de lui demander son aide pour tenter de sortir Goyle de ses pensées morbides. Il répondit donc à sa carte pour répondre à ses vœux mais aussi lui parler de ce type :

« _ _Miss Panshriij, _

_Je ne sais pas si je dois vous tutoyer ou te vouvoyer maintenant. Mais bon, je vais vous vouvoyer pour le moment car ce n'est pas à Parkinson, ni la prisonnière d'Azkaban que je parle mais à la nouvelle Miss Panshriij. Or, nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment donc je vais vous vouvoyer. Merci pour vos vœux et vos propos qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir. Ces quelques mots m'ont montré que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir subi le décès d'un frère et m'ont convaincu de regarder un peu autour de moi au lieu de contempler mon nombril seulement. Miss Panshriij, je m'occupe encore des ex prisonniers et j'aurai besoin de votre aide pour Gregory Goyle. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes vraiment amis ou non mais il traînait avec votre groupe à Poudlard donc j'espère que vous pourrez l'aider. Goyle ne va pas bien : il a perdu plusieurs livres ce qui semble très bien puisqu'il était en surpoids auparavant mais ce type a des tendances suicidaires. Il ne parle plus, ne mange plus et s'est ouvert les veines avant d'être envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste. Goyle va s'en sortir physiquement mais sa tête n'est pas là je pense. Enfin, j'suis pas psychomage et personne ne lui en fait voir un donc j'ai peur qu'il ne recommence une fois qu'il retournera à Poudlard. Aussi, pourriez-vous venir le voir ou au moins lui écrire pour tenter de lui changer un peu les idées ? _

_Joyeux Noel à vous et bonne année 1999. _

_Ronald Weasley _

_(pas Weasmoche par Merlin, Zabini va finir dans ses latrines s'il continue à m'appeler ainsi !)._ _ »

* * *

Après avoir envoyé sa carte, Ron s'était replongé dans sa vie quotidienne. Toutefois, le jeune auror avait ensuite surpris le moment où Goyle abasourdi reçut une beuglante portée par un aigle qui s'était aussitôt enfui après la livraison de sa missive. Greg tenta d'échapper à la Beuglante mais fut contraint de l'écouter :

« _ _Par les bottes de Merlin ou le bâton de Gengis Khan : Greg qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te tailler les veines ? Ce n'est pas ça qui t'aidera à oublier Vincent, ni tes problèmes ! Je comprends que tu pleures Vincent ou que tu te fasses chier à Poudlard sans lui et sans nous mais il n'aimerait pas te voir mourir ainsi ! Greg : Vincent est mort à cause de sa bêtise pour avoir lancé un Feudeymon sans vraiment savoir le contrôler ! _

_Non mais tu te rends compte qu'il aurait pu tous vous tuer ce soir-là ? Il est mort bêtement c'est vrai mais tu n'as pas le droit de mourir d'une manière aussi idiote toi aussi ! Cela ne fera pas revenir Vincent qui a d'ailleurs renoncé à toi lors de sa mort puisqu'il n'a pas choisi de devenir un fantôme afin de rester à tes cotés. Oui je sais : vous vous aimiez à la folie tous les deux mais bon il a choisi de mourir alors tu dois respecter son choix. _

_Oui, je sais que mes propos te blessent mais c'est la réalité alors ne songe pas à mourir pour ce type car personne ne vaut la peine de mourir par amour. Tu rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre un jour et tu finiras par oublier Vincent. _

_En attendant, tu as intérêt à te reprendre vite pour passer tes Aspics et me rejoindre ici. Ma mère t'invite à venir pour les prochaines vacances ou ta convalescence si les aurors te le permettent. Sinon tu viens nous voir après la fin de ta mise à l'épreuve. Je vais demander aux jumelles de te surveiller à Poudlard donc je serais informée si tu manges ou non. Alors tu as intérêt à te reprendre si tu ne veux pas recevoir des Beuglantes jour et nuit. Je serais bien venue moi-même pour te crier dessus mais je suis encore à l'école de magie d'Oulan-Bator._

_ Oui, je sais que les jumelles s'attendaient à mon retour à Poudlard mais l'idée de retourner en Grande-Bretagne me provoque des crises de panique qui sont même certifiées par le médicomage de ma grand-mère. J'ai même failli faire une crise cardiaque donc ma mère m'a inscrite à l'école de magie mongole pour que je finisse ma scolarité. Je me sens bien là-bas à part quand un certain garçon n'arrête pas de m'embêter pour que je sorte avec lui. _

_Tu te rends compte : moi le roquet de Serpentard considéré comme la personne la plus moche de Poudlard ? Maintenant j'attire les Mongols depuis mon changement d'apparence et c'est à mourir de rire. Tu devrais voir ce Toorj Adiriig qui tente par tous les moyens d'attirer mon attention malgré mes refus. En fait, ce garçon insiste parce que je suis la première fille à le repousser, ce qui le surprend._

_Ce type refait sa septième année lui aussi mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi. En fait, il n'a pas obtenu d'assez bons résultats aux Aspics pour entrer chez les Aurors, Bah oui ici le ministre n'a pas dispensé les gens de fournir les résultats de leurs Aspics comme Kingsley l'a fait en Grande-Bretagne après la victoire de Potter. Donc Toorj a décidé de refaire sa septième année pour améliorer ses résultats et éviter aussi la colère de son père car les Khans sont souvent de grands aurors. _

_En tout cas, ce garçon est réparti à l'équivalent des Gryffondor en Mongolie (moi je suis toujours chez nos Vert-et-Argent adorés) donc il me fait penser à un certain Gryffondor à lunettes, aux cheveux en pétard comme dirait Kenji et c'est aussi le capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch. En plus, il veut devenir auror, voire, même le chef des aurors un jour… Alors bon ce Toorj est vraiment très mignon même avec ses lunettes mais je suis incapable de sortir avec le clone de Potter en version asiatique après avoir risqué la prison à vie pour avoir crié des conneries sur l'Elu dans l'espoir de me débarrasser de Malefoy. _

_Ah oui… Je ne t'ai pas expliqué ce que sont les Khans : Ce sont les chefs des plus grandes familles sorcières ou plutôt clans. C'est un peu l'équivalent d'une famille de sang pur noble mais en plus élevé. Or, mon cousin Gyrin m'a expliqué que Toorj est l'héritier officiel de l'un des clans les plus prestigieux. En revanche, ma famille n'est pas du tout dans la même catégorie car nous sommes plutôt pauvres à coté de ces gens. Attention, on mange à notre faim puisque ma grand-mère peut nous offrir un train de vie décent grâce à son élevage de moutons qu'elle gère avec ma mère et mon oncle Batbold le père de mes cousins Gyrin et Naé. _

_Toutefois, je suis assez lucide pour comprendre que ce type ne pourrait jamais lier son sort au mien plus tard même s'il affirme m'aimer car ce serait une trop grande mésalliance pour lui malgré mon soi-disant sang pur. En plus, ma famille est parfois mal vue parce que Kenji n'est pas le seul cracmol parmi nous. En fait mon oncle Batbold a eu des jumeaux lui aussi: Gyrin et Naé mais ma cousine est une cracmolle comme Kenji. Pire encore, leur mère est partie de la maison quand mon oncle a refusé de placer leur fille à l'orphelinat. Cette femme voit Gyrin parfois mais pas Naé et elle a eu d'autres enfants qui sont tous des sorciers. Donc tout le monde pense que ma famille doit avoir une tare quelque part puisque ma mère et mon oncle ont eu un cracmol chacun. _

_D'après Gyrin, nous aurons donc du mal à trouver un conjoint chez les sorciers tous les deux. En fait, les gens ont peur de se marier avec des Panshriij car ils craignent que leurs enfants naissent cracmols à cause de nous. Donc tu imagine si je donnais le jour à un cracmol chez les Adiriig alors que ces gens se vantent de leurs ancêtres qui remontent à Gengis Khan ? Contrairement aux regards craintifs des filles sur Gyrin car elles craignent qu'il ne leur fasse des petits cracmols en cas de mariage, j'attire la sympathie des mongols en raison de mon histoire. _

_En effet, je suis considérée comme une victime de la malignité de mon père et ses manies de m'occidentaliser. Les gens sont restés choqués par le fait que Parkinson a voulu effacer mon aspect asiatique puisque je n'ai franchement rien d'occidental à part ma peau claire et mes yeux légèrement plus ouverts. Ils ne se moquent pas non plus de Kenji considéré une victime lui aussi. Par contre, je ne trouverais pas facilement un mari même si les garçons me trouvent jolie et beaucoup me demandent de sortir avec eux. _

_Bref tu l'as compris : personne ne se moque des Panshriij et encore moins de moi après ce que mon père m'a fait mais les gens réfléchiront à deux fois avant de se marier avec Gyrin ou moi. Toorj Adiriig veut tellement me convaincre de sortir avec lui qu'il affirme même m'épouser un jour sans se soucier de la nature cracmolle de Naé et Kenji. _

_Mais bon, ce type n'a pas trop de cervelle pour me dire un truc pareil car les Adiriig refuseraient une belle-fille dans mon genre. De plus, les cracmols présents dans ma famille ne seraient pas le seul problème car les Adiriig n'aiment pas les mariages mixtes. Or, je suis eurasienne et donc pas complètement mongole. Aussi, Gyrin m'a conseillé de ne pas céder au charme de leur fils si je ne tiens pas à avoir de nouveau le cœur brisé quand Toorj finira par me quitter pour choisir une petite amie ou fiancée aux origines totalement mongoles. _

_Ce type dit qu'il se fout de mes origines anglaises ou des cracmols dans ma famille mais bon, je suis lucide sur le fait que ça ne peut durer qu'un temps entre nous donc il vaut mieux éviter d'entamer quoique ce soit. Ouais je sais: tu me dirais de foncer et de croire en l'amour car tu es bien plus romantique que moi sous tes airs ronchons mais je suis qu'une petite Vert-et-Argent pas un Gryffondor comme Potter et Weasley qui agissent avant de réfléchir. _

_De plus, je ne voudrais pas devenir une Katoun un jour (c'est la fille ou la femme du Khan) parce que c'est encore plus contraignant que dans nos vieilles familles de sang pur anglaises et tu dois respecter des tonnes de traditions. En tout cas, Kenji a dit à Toorj que j'aimais les Spice girls ou encore le film Mulan (c'est des trucs moldus que mon frère m'avait montré). _

_Bah tu sais quoi ? Il compte se rendre en Angleterre pour m'acheter les poupées et compte me les offrir à Noël d'après mon frère ! Ce mongol est fou pour affronter le monde moldu britannique sans comprendre un seul mot d'anglais à part ceux que je lui ai appris en ces jours. Mon frère dit qu'il agit par amour mais moi je dis que c'est seulement un Rouge-et-Or timbré…_

_Bon Goyle, j'arrête ma beuglante ici mais je t'avertis que les jumelles vont te surveiller et je t'enverrais d'autres beuglantes tous les jours si nécessaire pour être certaine de te voir manger. D'ailleurs, Nott le fera lui aussi depuis Salem où il a repris les cours à l'école de sorcellerie américaine et compte aussi sur les beuglantes d'Adrian qui s'est réfugié en Allemagne avec ses parents chez un cousin à eux. Et Millicent le fera aussi depuis Paris donc on va t'avoir à l'œil Goyle alors gare à toi si tu nous refais un coup pareil. _

_En tout cas, je t'attends chez moi dés la fin de ta mise à l'épreuve. Dis-toi que tu n'es pas resté seul même si nous sommes partis et que tu retrouveras une maison dés la fin de ta mise à l'épreuve. Je t'aurais emmené avec moi si j'avais pu mais les juges t'avaient déjà placé en résidence surveillée avant mon départ. Alors patientes encore quelques mois puis tu seras libre de nous rejoindre en Mongolie, à Salem si tu préfères voir Nott ou chez Adrian en Allemagne. On t'attend Greg alors reprends des forces et passes tes aspics avant de nous rejoindre !_

_Ah attends : dis au gardien Weasley d'offrir un nounours en peluche à Zabini pour Noël. Ça devrait le calmer un peu car ce type adore les peluches et en possédait plein chez lui avant son incarcération. Zabini dormait avec des peluches la nuit et suçait même son pouce mais il tenait toujours ses rideaux tirés autour de son lit d'après Malefoy donc c'est pour ça que tu ne l'as jamais su. Conclut Pansy._ _»

Greg avait tour à tour blanchi, rougi durant la beuglante avant de finir par s'esclaffer à l'évocation du nounours. Ron ne put alors s'empêcher de l'imiter puis affirma acheter un gros nounours à Zabini dans ce cas. Ensuite, Goyle s'était un peu repris au point de recommencer à manger et retourner à Poudlard. Après l'obtention de quelques Aspics et la fin de sa mise à l'épreuve, le sorcier s'était tout simplement volatilisé sans se soucier du reste et n'avait jamais plus remis les pieds en Angleterre lui non plus. Ensuite, Ron avait reçu une autre carte de Noël un an plus tard avant d'en envoyer une à Pansy. Les deux sorciers continuèrent leur correspondance pendant plusieurs années puis le silence s'installa soudainement entre eux depuis quatre ou cinq ans.

* * *

Ron chassa ses pensées puis décida de reprendre la tradition afin de renouer le contact avec cette femme. Il prit donc sa plume avant de griffonner quelques mots :

« _ _Miss Panshriij, _

_Oui désolée, j'ai toujours du mal à écrire Mrs Panshriij ou Adiriig car je vous vois toujours sous l'apparence d'une adolescente dans mon esprit puisque nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de nous revoir ou même d'échanger une photographie de nos familles respectives. Cela va bien faire quatre ou cinq ans que nous n'échangeons plus de cartes de vœux maintenant et je m'en excuse si c'est ma faute car je ne me souviens pas d'avoir répondu à votre dernière carte. J'avoue avoir été accaparé par ma vie de tous les jours entre le travail, ma femme et mes enfants. _

_Toutefois, Harry ne cesse de me parler de vous car il espère convaincre les exilés de revenir ici un de ces jours. Attention : je ne vous écris pas pour chercher de vous persuader de revenir mais pour tenter de savoir ce que vous devenez depuis ces dernières années. Ma femme trouve que ce silence n'est pas normal donc elle a suggéré qu'un malheur avait pu vous arriver, ce qui j'espère, n'est pas le cas. Aussi, je souhaite que votre silence soit seulement du à toutes vos obligation en tant que Katoun Adiriig, votre travail ou vos enfants. _

_En tout cas, je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël et une bonne année 2018. _

_Ronald Weasley.__ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **_

_**Que pensez-vous du plan d'Hermione ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la correspondance entre Ron et Pansy ?**_

**_Comment vous semble la beuglante ?_**

**_Ron a-t-il bien fait d'écrire à Pansy ?_**

**_Va-t-il recevoir une réponse d'après vous ?_**

**_Que déduisez vous sur la vie de Pansy d'après ses fragments d'informations ?_**

**_Que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'elle reste en silence tout ce temps ?_**


	6. Enfin des nouvelles

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Après avoir vu quelques aspects de la vie de Ron et Hermione, on va enfin aborder quelques détails plus concrets sur la vie de Pansy. **_

* * *

Le jour de Noël, Ron se leva après avoir entendu les trépignements de ses enfants puis Hermione et lui rejoignirent leur progéniture dans le couloir afin de se rendre ensemble au pied du sapin. Rose enthousiaste observa les nombreux cadeaux amassés sous l'arbre puis suivit son frère afin de les ouvrir. Les gosses ravis déballèrent tous les cadeaux sous le regard ému de leur mère puis Hugo tendit à sa mère un cadeau qui lui était destiné. Hermione remercia aussitôt ses enfants qui lui avaient acheté un livre à _Fleury&amp;Bott_. En revanche, elle fit la moue face au choix du titre du livre offert par Ron qui s'était contenté de lui acheter le Best-seller du moment.

Toutefois, Hermione ne se permit aucune critique et le remercia gentiment avant de noter son propre manque d'enthousiasme devant la robe de chambre qu'elle lui avait offert ainsi que les pantoufles achetées par les enfants. Bref, aucun des deux conjoints n'était satisfait de leurs cadeaux respectifs ou ceux offerts par les gosses mais ils affichèrent tous les deux un air enjoué pour ne pas ruiner le Noël des enfants par leur énième dispute comme celle de la veille après la soirée au Terrier où Hermione avait tiqué au moment des blagues potaches de Ron qui l'ennuyaient totalement. Harry était intervenu pour calmer le jeu puis les deux parents n'avaient plus rien dit pour ne pas agiter Hugo ou Rose.

Pendant ce temps, Ron observait d'un œil critique la robe de chambre mais aussi les pantoufles tout en se demandant si sa famille le trouvait si feignant, vieux ou pépère pour lui offrir des trucs de grand-père. De plus, il n'aimait vraiment pas le motif écossais rouge à bande jaune qui était beaucoup trop bariolé. Ronald avait noté le désappointement de sa femme à la vue de son cadeau mais le sorcier ne lui connaissait aucun autre intérêt hormis celui de la lecture donc il ne lui offrait plus de bijou, ni de cosmétiques depuis longtemps car Hermione s'était vexée face à sa remarque son manque de féminité un jour.

Le rouquin aimait profondément Hermione, néanmoins, il aurait aimé la voir s'arranger un peu de temps en temps au lieu de la voir toujours avec son chignon serré pour partir travailler ou ses cheveux en pétard une fois rentrée. Ronald n'était pas le genre à regarder des films ou des revues érotiques, néanmoins, la vision des chaussettes en laine, les bouquins ainsi que les pyjamas en pilou extra-larges d'Hermione tous les soirs, ne risquait pas de réveiller sa libido en berne. Au grand désespoir de Ginny, sa belle-sœur ne prêtait pas non plus attention à sa garde-robe hormis pour acheter des robes sorcières classiques parfaites pour ses séances au Magenmagot ou des tailleurs chics mais stricts pour se rendre dans le monde moldu. Harry consolait sa femme en affirmant qu'Hermione était une intellectuelle et ne s'occupait pas de son apparence mais la flamboyante rousse déplorait un tel laisser-aller.

D'ailleurs, la mère d'Hermione partageait également son avis et ne manqua de le faire remarquer à sa fille lors de l'arrivée de la petite famille chez les Granger pour le déjeuner. La sorcière se contenta d'hausser gentiment les épaules avant de remercier ses parents pour leurs cadeaux. Ron fit ensuite de son mieux pour répondre aux questions de ses beaux-parents qui le trouvaient très gentils mais déploraient secrètement que leur fille n'ai pas choisi un sorcier né moldu certainement plus cultivé que les sorciers de souche d'après leur déductions. Effectivement, Ronald ne songeait jamais à emmener sa femme voir un ballet ou un opéra même si son épouse adorait y aller durant ses vacances avec ses parents avant son mariage. Il se contentait donc de rester chez eux et peignait ses croûtes lamentables puisque le sorcier s'était pris de passion pour la peinture, s'occupait de son jardin ou jouait avec les enfants au Quidditch.

Les Granger se tournèrent ensuite vers leurs deux petits enfants si adorables et laissèrent leur beau-fils en paix. Ron se plongea donc dans son assiette après quelques compliments adressés à sa belle-mère pour sa cuisine. Le sorcier patientait de son mieux tout en s'efforçant d'écouter les conversations d'Hugo et son grand-père sur le foot. Ron avait tenté de s'intéresser à ce sport moldu mais les explications de son beau-père ne parvinrent jamais à l'enthousiasmer. Il s'était aussi ennuyé le jour où son beau-père tenta de l'initier au golf puis au tennis sans succès. En revanche, Ron était fier de son jardin bien mieux entretenu que celui de son beau-père ainsi que de ses fleurs ou encore ses plantes. Sans être aussi passionné que Neville par la botanique, le rouquin s'était découvert une grande passion pour le jardinage au moment où il décida de planter un rosier dans son jardin pour célébrer la naissance de Rose.

Depuis, le sorcier passait beaucoup de temps dans son jardin ou même sa petite serre en plein hiver quand il restait seul. Ron avait également installé ses pinceaux et ses toiles dans la serre après une critique d'Hermione sur la première peinture qu'il avait réalisé des années plus tôt avant de la lui offrir. Malgré les excuses de sa femme penaude après son lapsus sur cette peinture encore très maladroite, Ron avait décidé de passer plus de temps dans la serre pour s'occuper de ses plantes ou peindre quand il n'allait pas à ses cours de peinture. Au bout d'un moment, les gestes du rouquin devinrent plus surs et il se mit à arpenter les rues ou même les villages afin de peindre des paysages, des gens ou des animaux quand sa femme travaillait.

D'ailleurs, il retourna à sa serre dés son retour chez lui après la fin de son déjeuner chez les Granger pendant que sa femme et les enfants s'étaient déjà plongés dans leurs nouveaux livres en compagnie des deux vieux moldus.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Ron releva la tète en entendant du bruit puis il se retrouva face à un aigle de la steppe mongole qui s'était posé sur une petite table en bois. Le sorcier utilisa aussitôt la magie pour faire léviter un beau morceau de viande du frigo jusqu'à la serre avant de l'offrir au rapace ravi après avoir obtenu la missive attachée à sa patte.

En effet, Ron avait appris que ce genre de volatile ne voulait pas de miam hibou mais aimait beaucoup la viande crue. Il laissa donc le volatile manger à son rythme puis décacheta la missive avant d'observer une carte de vœux sorcière. Ronald la parcourut aussitôt et fut soulagé par la survie de Pansy, néanmoins, ses nouvelles n'étaient pas très réjouissantes:

« _ _Mr Weasley, _

_Vous pouvez m'appeler Miss ou Mrs Panshriij comme vous le souhaitez car c'est mon véritable nom et pas celui des Adiriig que je ne porte plus depuis l'annulation de mon mariage. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon silence qui n'est pas du à un oubli de réponse de votre part mais à ma propre négligence en raison de mes problèmes personnels qui m'ont fait complètement oublié notre correspondance. En tout cas, je vous remercie de votre gentillesse et suis très heureuse de vous savoir en bonne santé ainsi que votre famille._

_Je sais que votre ami Harry Potter tente de retrouver les Exilés car certains d'entre nous ont gardé contact avec des personnes en Grande-Bretagne donc les nouvelles nous parviennent très vite. Or, je préfère vous avertir que Potter a très peu de chance de les convaincre de rentrer. Après tout, qui souhaiterait retourner dans un pays où on vous a placé en détention préventive pendant plusieurs semaines, voire, des mois sous couvert d'une assignation dans une résidence surveillée ou à Poudlard au cours d'une mise à l'épreuve ? Ce n'est pas une manifestation de rancune mais un simple raisonnement logique de ma part._

_Enfin, beaucoup d'entre nous se sont mariés à des conjoints étrangers qui n'ont pas forcement envie de quitter leur pays pour nous suivre en Angleterre donc ne vous attendez pas à un retour en masse. En ce qui me concerne, l'idée de retourner en Grande-Bretagne provoque toujours une grande source d'agitation en moi, néanmoins, j'y ai songé il y a quelques années afin de régler certains problèmes en m'éloignant d'ici. Toutefois, je ne peux pas éloigner mes enfants de leur père en partant aussi loin de la Mongolie. _

_Joyeux Noël mais surtout bonne année 2018 Mr Weasley. Puisse Gengis Khan vous protéger vous et votre famille de toutes les adversités. Chérissez bien votre famille ainsi que votre femme Mr Weasley car on se rend compte de ce qu'on a seulement quand on l'a perdu… _

_Pansy Panshriij.__ »

* * *

Ron peiné plaignit aussitôt la sorcière car le monde sorcier n'était pas du tout habitué au divorce comme chez les moldus. Aussi, il n'existait pas d'articles au sujet des divorces dans le code de lois sorciers de toutes les nations. La seule séparation possible était donc l'annulation d'un mariage, néanmoins, les sorciers contemplaient avec opprobre les victimes de cette procédure. En effet, l'annulation de mariage s'obtenait seulement au bout de longues années de procès et seulement pour cinq motifs :

\- L'adultère.

\- L'absence d'enfants.

\- Un degré de parenté trop proche.

\- Le silence sur un secret extrêmement grave.

\- La folie de l'un des deux conjoints.

Ron ne connaissait pas les motivations de l'annulation du mariage de la Serpentarde, néanmoins, les derniers mots de Parkinson le convainquirent que cette femme n'avait pas trompé son mari. De plus, il savait qu'elle détenait des enfants et n'était pas du tout apparentée à Toorj Adiriig donc ce type ne pouvait pas demander l'annulation à cause de leur parenté ou l'absence d'enfants. Ronald n'était pas un grand ami de cette femme, cependant, il était convaincu qu'elle ne détenait plus de secret depuis les révélations effectuées lors de son procès en 1998. Aussi, il restait seulement la folie de l'un des deux conjoints comme motif invoqué pour obtenir la séparation. Toutefois, Parkinson ne semblait pas du tout folle d'après ses propos et c'était un psychomage. Enfin, le sorcier estimait que ce n'était pas elle qui avait demandé la séparation.

Aussi, Ron se convainquit que son mari (bien plus riche que les Malefoy avant la guerre d'après la beuglante de Pansy adressée à Goyle) ne s'était probablement pas gêné pour corrompre le Magenmagot mongol afin de les convaincre de la folie de son épouse pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Il plaignit de nouveau la sorcière probablement en train de s'isoler du monde sorcier depuis sa répudiation pendant que son mari devait pavaner dans les rues du quartier sorcier d'Oulan-Bator. En effet, Ronald était conscient que les gens montraient du doigt les sorciers séparés car il avait vu des gens le faire à la vue d'une sorcière née moldue qui obtint le divorce de son mari dans son monde d'origine avant de l'imposer devant le Magenmagot.

Certes, cette femme put ensuite fréquenter son nouveau soupirant en toute liberté mais elle perdit momentanément son travail au Ministère car les sorciers refusaient de côtoyer une personne séparée. Une fois avertie, Hermione s'était indignée et avait longuement lutté devant le Magenmagot pour obtenir la réintégration de la jeune femme à son poste. Ses efforts portèrent leurs fruits, néanmoins, la sorcière fut ensuite envoyée dans un autre département grâce à un escamotage habile puisqu'elle reçut une soi-disant promotion mais en réalité, la sorcière fut promue chef d'un service ingrat dont personne ne voulait la responsabilité.

Aussi, Ron estima que Pansy Panshriij était probablement devenue une pestiférée elle aussi au sein de la société sorcière mongole après sa séparation. L'espace d'un instant, il s'inquiéta sincèrement pour le sort de la Serpentarde et se demanda s'il devait parler de ses confidences à Harry pour tenter de l'aider, néanmoins, Ron estimait que Pansy ne voulait probablement pas voir sa vie privée étalée. Autrement, elle lui aurait demandé d'en discuter avec le chef des aurors si elle avait souhaité de l'aide. Toutefois, Ron se promit de lui écrire afin de lui proposer de le faire.

Ensuite, le sorcier frissonna puis se promit de régler ses problèmes avec Hermione d'une manière ou d'une autre afin d'éviter un tel sort mais surtout la perte de l'amour de sa vie. En effet, ce n'était probablement l'isolement ou la perte de son travail qui devait accabler la Serpentarde mais celle de son mari, sans compter le désarroi de leurs gosses. Ron ne se rappelait plus du nombre d'enfants de Pansy mais il savait qu'elle en avait au moins deux du même âge que les siens. Il se remit au travail et tenta de ne plus y penser au moment du dîner quand ses enfants revinrent à la maison.

* * *

Il sourit également à Hermione puis attendit que sa femme s'endorme le soir pour reprendre sa plume ainsi que du parchemin afin d'écrire un nouveau message :

« _Mrs Panshriij, _

_Je sais que mon message vous surprendra car notre correspondance se limite à une carte de vœux d'habitude mais je n'aime pas la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. Désolé de ne pas savoir écrire aussi bien que ma femme mais c'est pas mon truc et je n'ai rien dit à personne donc rassurez-vous ça reste entre vous et moi. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui vous arrive car vous ne méritez pas une telle chose. C'est vrai, je ne vous connais pas beaucoup et ne vous ai pas revue depuis près de vingt ans, néanmoins, je vous ai côtoyé pendant trop de temps durant votre emprisonnement pour douter de votre santé mentale. _

_Parce que vous n'avez plus de secrets depuis le procès en 1998, votre mari ne peut pas vous accuser de lui avoir caché quelques chose. De plus, vos anciennes cartes démontraient votre bonheur auprès de votre famille et vous avez des enfants: aussi, ce n'était pas à cause de l'absence d'héritier que vous avez subi cette séparation et je suis convaincu que vous aimiez votre conjoint. Donc, l'annulation de votre mariage manifestement demandée par votre mari si j'ai bien compris vos propos, ne peut être causée par une relation adultérine de votre part, ni un secret, un degré de parenté trop proche ou l'absence d'enfants. Franchement, je doute également d'une accusation valable au sujet de votre folie car vous n'avez jamais flanché en prison à Azkaban. Aussi, je me demande si votre mari n'a pas corrompu le Magenmagot pour vous déclarer folle afin de se débarrasser de vous. _

_Miss Panshriij : êtes-vous bien traitée en Mongolie ou vous a-t-on enfermé dans un asile ? Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à nous demander notre aide à ma femme, Harry et moi car nous vous sortirons de là quitte à employer la force ou ruiner les relations diplomatiques entre la Mongolie et la Grande-Bretagne si nécessaire. Vos enfants et vous êtes des sujets britanniques à tous les effets donc les aurors viendront vous sauver si vous avez besoin d'aide. _

_J'attends votre réponse pour en parler à Harry ou non. _

_Ronald Weasley._ _ »

* * *

Les jours suivants, Ronald ne dit rien à Hermione, néanmoins, son épouse nota sa nervosité ou encore ses regards en direction du ciel quand il était chez eux. La jeune femme finit cependant par estimer qu'il attendait simplement des nouvelles de Pansy car elle n'avait pas encore vu un seul aigle s'approcher de leur jardin. Hermione inquiète émit le vœu de voir un aigle arriver bientôt sinon son mari s'inquiéterait d'avantage puisqu'elle-même avait semé le doute dans son esprit sur la mort de cette femme. La sorcière n'était pas du tout jalouse car son rationalisme grangerien était conscient de l'absence d'ambiguïté ou de sentiments amoureux de la part de son mari envers Parkinson.

Par contre, elle connaissait sa peur de la mort depuis le décès de Fred et ne voulait pas le revoir plongé dans une grande agitation comme après la tentative de suicide de Zabini en 2000. Or c'était Ron qui avait trouvé le métis recroquevillé dans son coin tout en serrant un nounours entre ses bras. Hermione poussa aussitôt un soupir car le Serpentard placé sous la garde de Ronald provoqua la démission de son futur mari déjà éprouvé par les raids et les conditions de détention des détenus ou ceux placés en résidence surveillée. D'après Neville qui était de garde cette nuit et allait laisser Ron prendre sa relève, le rouquin bouleversé avait tout fait pour tenter de réanimer Zabini et y était parvenu avant d'user toute son influence pour le faire soigner à Sainte-Mangouste au lieu de le placer à la petite infirmerie d'Azkaban.

Lorsque les médicomages le déclarèrent hors de danger, Zabini cria son désespoir à Ron qui l'avait empêché de mettre fin à sa vie misérable et le condamnait à rester en prison. En effet, le sorcier fut contraint d'y retourner après la fin de son hospitalisation avant de s'emmurer dans un profond silence désespéré sans se soucier de rien hormis son nounours. Ron mal à l'aise tenta de parler des troubles des prisonniers à Harry, néanmoins, ce dernier était beaucoup trop accaparé par la traque des derniers Mangemorts pour songer à ces gens.A la fin, Ron dégoûté avait fini par quitter les Auror avant de s'associer avec George après avoir expliqué à Hermione légèrement déçue la raison de son choix. Sa démission fut également suivie par celle de Neville qui retourna à Poudlard afin de décrocher ses Aspics avant de devenir le nouvel enseignant de botanique. Depuis, Ron se rendait une fois par mois à Azkaban afin de porter un nounours, de la nourriture, du linge et des couvertures à Zabini.

Hermione songea que son mari avait également eu du mal à supporter la mort de Pattenrond même s'il n'avait pas vraiment eu une grande amitié pour le félin. En effet, Ron s'était accusé de la mort de l'animal car il avait oublié de l'emmener chez le vétomagique pour effectuer son rappel la veille comme le lui avait demandé Hermione. Malgré les propos de sa femme ainsi que du vétomagique sur les circonstances naturelles du décès de Pattenrond à cause de sa vieillesse et non l'absence de vaccination, Ron continua de s'accuser de son décès. Hermione n'avait donc pas repris de chat pour éviter un nouveau drame. Aussi, elle espérait bien que Pansy était en vie et répondrait bientôt à Ronald, sinon, son mari recommencerait à délirer.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione soulagée observa l'arrivée d'un aigle qui se rua sur Ron comme s'il s'agissait de l'une de ses proies. Le sorcier fit aussitôt apparaître de la viande crue afin de remercier le rapace puis le rouquin le laissa manger tranquillement après avoir pris la missive. Il se retira ensuite dans sa serre pour la lire en toute intimité :

« _ _Mr Weasley, _

_Je dois dire que votre lettre m'a vraiment surprise mais elle fait honneur à votre esprit chevaleresque déjà entrevu lors de ma détention. Si mon ex mari n'était pas un crétin, j'aurais dit que c'était une qualité digne des Gryffondor mais ce fumier est issu des Rouge-et-Or mongol donc je me refuse de louer les qualités de cette Maison. En tout cas, je vous remercie pour votre intérêt ainsi que votre aide car cette proposition inattendue m'a beaucoup touchée. Comme vous l'avez deviné, mon mari a obtenu l'annulation de notre mariage à cause de ma soi-disant folie certifiée par plusieurs psychomages corrompus par les Adiriig dont une femme très amoureuse de mon ex. _

_Je dois cependant vous préciser que Toorj n'a rien compris aux manipulations de mon ex belle-mère et me croit sincèrement devenue dépressive, voire, dingue à l'improviste. Mon ex mari a beau être un grand chef des aurors, il ne se méfie pas de sa famille et est donc tombé dans le piège de Nadang Adiriig qui a tout fait pour nous séparer. Je crois même que Toorj a été soumis à des Imperium par sa mère sinon, il n'aurait jamais pu laisser des guérisseurs m'emmener au service de psychomagie afin de me faire examiner par mes confrères qui ont certifié ma folie totale. Mon ex n'était pas ainsi avant et n'aurait jamais songé à m'abandonner ou du moins, j'ose l'espérer car les événements vécus ces dernières années m'incitent à douter de tout maintenant. _

_Bref après quelques semaines d'hospitalisation, j'ai compris que mes confrères ne me laisseraient jamais sortir si je ne me montrais pas plus coopérative. En effet, même ceux qui n'ont pas été corromupus sont convaincus que j'ai inventé plusieurs histoires dont celle des Imperium. Aussi, je devais accepter de me faire soigner afin de pouvoir sortir, sinon j'aurais du accoucher dans une unité psychomagique et on me retirait tous mes enfants. Une fois rassurés sur ma coopération, mes collègues m'ont donc laissé sortir puisque je ne suis pas un danger public et j'ai pu récupérer mes enfants car mon ex mari ne m'a pas empêché de les garder avec moi contrairement aux conseils des Adiriig désireux de les conserver près d'eux. Ensuite, je suis retournée auprès de ma famille dans la steppe. _

_Afin de ne pas retourner à l'hôpital, j'ai du accepter l'annulation de mon mariage mais aussi de suivre une thérapie, ce qui est vraiment ironique pour une psychomage. Je ne peux même plus exercer mon métier puisque je suis considérée légèrement instable. _

_Mr Weasley : j'ai perdu mon mari et mon métier mais mes enfants sont là eux au moins. Contrairement aux autres exilés, j'aurais donc vraiment aimé rentrer malgré mes crises d'angoisse afin de m'éloigner des Adiriig mais je n'ai pas le droit d'empêcher mes enfants de voir leur père qui vient chez moi pour passer un moment ensemble tous les jours ou les emmène avec lui. Aussi, ce fumier est un bon père donc je ne peux pas revenir en Angleterre car ce crétin doit voir ses enfants… _

_En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas : tout va bien pour moi maintenant que je suis loin de la vieille folle Adiriig dégénérée. Par contre, ne parlez pas de mes problèmes aux autres s'il vous plait car vous connaissez la réaction des sorciers face à des gens dont le mariage est annulé. Donc, je ne veux pas le dévoiler en Grande-Bretagne. _

_Merci encore pour votre sollicitude_.

_Pansy Panshriij._ »_

* * *

Ron relut à plusieurs reprises la lettre mais ne fut pas vraiment rassuré par les propos de la jeune femme même si elle affirmait pouvoir se débrouiller maintenant. Aussi, il finit par lui envoyer un autre message :

« _ _Mrs Panshriij, _

_Vos malheurs m'ont vraiment chamboulé: je serais donc ravi de lancer quelques sorts à votre ex mari et toute sa clique. Toutefois, je comprends votre désir de discrétion si ces gens sont capables de corrompre autant de personnes. Votre secret sera également bien gardé car une annulation de mariage est très mal vue ici également. Cependant, votre situation en Mongolie ne me plait pas donc n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message si vous avez besoin d'aide un de ces jours et je viendrais vous aider en compagnie d'Hermione et Harry afin de vous sortir de là. _

_Ronald Weasley_._ »

Ensuite, Ron envoya sa missive le lendemain après avoir seulement dit à Hermione que la Serpentarde était bien en vie. La jeune femme n'en demanda pas d'avantage pour le moment mais se promit de creuser la question plus tard. La semaine suivante Ronald reçut une réponse brève mais qui lui suffit :

« _ _Merci beaucoup Mr Weasley, je n'oublie pas votre proposition et je vous ferais signe en cas de besoin même si j'espère ne pas en avoir besoin, sinon, cela signifierait que d'autres malheurs me sont tombés dessus. _

_Pansy Panshriij._ _»

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il y a certaines choses qui ressemblent à La Pomme tendue par le Serpent mais pas tout car seul le contexte reste plus ou moins le même ;)-**_

_**Alors que pensez-vous du couple Ron-Hermione ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous les Granger ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous des cadeaux échangés par les deux époux ?**_

_**Comment la correspondance entre Ron et Pansy ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la situation de Pansy ?**_

_**Ron a-t-il raison de garder son secret ou devrait-il en parler à Harry ?**_


	7. un Retournement de situation

**_Bonjour à tous, _**

**_Voici la suite de la fiction (oui je sais la thérapie n'est pas encore commencée mais c'est que je dois bien décrire le contexte MDR) et on va voir ce que devient Pansy. _**

* * *

Loin de là en Mongolie, Pansy avait préparé le petit-déjeuner de ses enfants puis ils mangèrent ensemble avant que la jeune femme ne quitte sa Ger pour se rendre à son travail. La sorcière ajusta son deel moldu tout en songeant à tous les changements survenus dans sa vie, En effet, Pansy connaissait bien le monde moldu car Kenji l'y emmenait souvent, néanmoins, elle n'avait jamais imaginé finir par y travailler. Toutefois, sa répudiation officielle par l'héritier du clan Adiriig en janvier 2017, son internement au service des grands malades pendant quelques semaines entre octobre et décembre 2013 suivi de sa radiation de l'ordre des psychomages puis la rumeur sur ses troubles mentaux provoquèrent de nombreux bouleversements dans sa vie.

Beaucoup de gens horrifiés s'étaient éloignés et seuls les amis proches des Panshriij ne leur tournèrent pas le dos en 2013. Pansy ne risquait donc pas de trouver du travail chez les sorciers dans ces conditions car personne ne voulait embaucher de folles, ni une femme répudiée. Aussi, Kenji l'avait invité à le suivre dans le monde moldu où il travaillait comme cuisinier dans un hôtel-restaurant. Grâce à l'appui de son frère, la jeune femme obtint une place de plongeuse au sein de la cuisine où Kenji et sa femme Naé travaillaient. Pansy s'était donc retrouvée à faire la vaisselle selon le mode moldu puisque l'utilisation de sa baguette était extrêmement limitée par les sorts jetés par les psychomages pour la contraindre utiliser seulement des sorts inoffensifs et sans grande puissance. Elle ne pouvait donc pas lancer de sort de confusion aux moldus pour laver la vaisselle avec la magie. Aussi, la jeune femme s'était adaptée de son mieux dans la cuisine moldue.

Certes, son sort était meilleur que celui des cracmols comme son frère ou sa belle-sœur puisqu'elle pouvait encore faire certaines magies mais bon elle ne comprenait pas en quoi le _Recurvite_ était jugé dangereux par ses collègues qui ne lui permettaient pas d'utiliser des sorts ménagers. La sorcière ne se plaignait cependant pas de peur d'aggraver sa situation ou de finir de nouveau internée. Pansy avait donc lavé des quantités astronomiques de vaisselle pendant des semaines puisque le propriétaire de l'établissement ne voulait pas acheter de lave-vaisselle. Son frère inquiet plaignait silencieusement sa sœur passée du luxueux palais Adiriig à une plonge moldue mais au moins Pansy ne dépendait pas financièrement de leur mère, grand-mère ou du cousin Gyrin qui gérait leurs troupeaux de moutons en compagnie de son père Batbold.

xxxxxxxxx

Un jour, le patron avait eu besoin d'une femme de chambre car son employée s'était cassée la jambe et fit donc appel aux plongeuses pour leur proposer de faire des heures supplémentaires en venant travailler dés le matin. Toutes les femmes refusèrent hormis Pansy qui cherchait toujours des sources de revenus supplémentaires pour subvenir aux besoins de ses enfants puisque c'était la seule divorcée du groupe. Certes, le père venait voir ses gosses et donnait à Pansy la pension alimentaire établie par le juge lors de leur divorce moldu puisque tous deux s'étaient d'abord mariés chez les moldus en 2000. Toutefois, le montant de ce versement mensuel n'était pas très élevé car Toorj n'avait pas pu fournir de renseignement sur leurs revenus exacts puisqu'il se faisait passer pour un nomade aux yeux des moldus. Aussi, Pansy n'avait donc pas obtenu grand-chose mais elle se considérait déjà mieux lotie que les autres sorcières répudiées à travers le monde qui ne recevaient pas la moindre pension alimentaire puisque ce n'était pas prévu dans les différents codes de lois sorciers...

De toute façon, Mr Toorj Adiriig s'occupait de ses enfants tous les jours et leur achetait des vêtements ainsi que des chaussures. Donc Pansy ne lui en demandait pas plus, encore moins pour elle, car la jeune femme en voulait à son ex mari pour leur séparation débile au point de refuser d'utiliser l'argent versé par ce type pour ses propres besoins. Aussi, Pansy lui fournissait un compte-rendu détaillé de chaque dépense effectuée avec la pension alimentaire même si Toorj ne demandait jamais rien à ce sujet. Le Mongol avait donc fini par croire qu'il s'agissait d'une coutume moldue sans réaliser l'objectif de son ex déterminée à ne laisser personne suggérer qu'elle abusait des soi-disant largesses des Adiriig car les sorciers ne comprenaient pas l'utilité d'une pension alimentaire ou encore la raison pour laquelle le couple s'était marié chez les moldus.

En réalité, c'était Kenji qui avait suggéré aux tourtereaux de se marier chez les moldus en 2000 quand Toorj avait du choisir entre Pansy et les Adiriig avant de quitter le palais familial pour suivre sa promise dans la steppe. Au bout d'un moment, les tourtereaux avaient aussi organisé leur mariage sorcier sans inviter la famille de Toorj. Au bout d'un moment, les Adiriig avaient fini par céder et accueillirent leur belle-fille officielle au sein de leur famille en septembre 2013 après la mort de l'un des cadets de Toorj qui avait pris sa place en tant qu'héritier. En réalité, la Serpentarde aurait préféré resté chez elle mais son mari ne voulait pas laisser seuls ses parents en deuil malgré la présence de ses cadets. De plus, il confia à sa femme son désir de reprendre son titre comme son père le lui proposait puisqu'il acceptait maintenant Pansy.

Cette dernière avait donc accepté de s'installer au palais pour soutenir son mari, néanmoins, elle ne se doutait pas de finir par le perdre moins de quelques semaines plus tard… A présent, elle se retrouvait donc divorcée chez les moldus depuis 2014 puis la sorcière fut officiellement répudiée chez les sorciers en janvier 2017 après un long procès en raison de la lenteur du Magenmagot pour la plus grande tristesse de ses enfants mais aussi de Kenji qui regrettait amèrement d'avoir aidé le couple à déjouer les tentatives des Adiriig pour les séparer durant leurs fiançailles en 2000.

xxxxxxx

Les pensées de Pansy retournèrent ensuite au fameux jour où la jeune femme avait accepté de commencer son service avant l'heure prévue afin de faire également office de femme de chambre. Certes, elle n'avait pas été aussi rapide que l'employée habituelle mais son patron avait noté la propreté impeccable des chambres ainsi que le soin porté à la décoration car Pansy avait même rajouté des fleurs fraîches dans les vases. Le Mongol ne dit rien de plus ce jour-là, néanmoins, il lui demanda si elle voulait effectuer le tour de sa collègue malade pendant deux mois. Pansy avait accepté afin d'obtenir d'avantage d'argent et effectua donc un double travail sans se soucier du reste. D'ailleurs, elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir rester définitivement à l'étage et non à la plonge même s'il lui fallait nettoyer les cuvettes des toilettes dans les salles de bains. Au fil des mois, la jeune femme apprit à faire le ménage de plus en plus vite tout en prenant soin de laisser chaque chambre dans un état impeccable.

Toutefois, la femme de chambre revint au bout de trois mois après une longue convalescence puis Pansy dut retourner seulement en cuisine où ses collègues lui conseillèrent de ne pas regretter le service à l'étage car ce double travail l'avait épuisé. La jeune femme acquiesça, néanmoins, elle serait volontiers restée là-haut au lieu de laver des assiettes sales à n'en plus finir... Un soir, Pansy et Kenji curieux entendirent des récriminations en anglais depuis la salle du restaurant puis les jumeaux se demandèrent s'ils devaient intervenir ou non. Au bout d'un moment, les deux Panshriij finirent par sortir de la cuisine pour prêter main forte à leur patron qui ne comprenait pas la raison de la colère de son client car le mongol baragouinait seulement quelques mots d'anglais. Or, le touriste américain furieux était en train de traiter l'hôtelier de sale voleur donc les jumeaux ne tenaient pas du tout à assister à la fermeture de leur gagne-pain à cause d'un scandale causé par des touristes puisque leur patron ne comprenait pas leurs propos et ne pouvait donc répondre aux accusations.

Le moldu surpris observa donc les jumeaux parler en anglais pour tenter d'apaiser le conflit. Kenji discuta avec l'Américain pendant que sa sœur traduisait leurs propos à son patron abasourdi par les accusations du touriste :

« _ Pansy: traduis à ce bouffeur de chewing-gum que je n'ai jamais rien volé de toute ma vie et encore moins le collier de sa femme ! Hurla le patron en mongol.

\- Mr Tsarat affirme qu'il n'a jamais rien volé de sa vie et encore moins le collier de votre épouse, Monsieur. Dit Pansy de manière plus polie que celle demandée par son patron.

\- Le collier n'est plus là donc un membre du personnel l'a volé si ce n'est pas lui le voleur ! Insista l'Américain outré.

\- Personne ne vous a rien volé. Tenta Kenji pour la énième fois.

\- Madame : vous vous rappelez la dernière fois où vous avez mis votre collier autour du cou ? Demanda poliment Pansy.

\- Je l'endossais encore quand je me suis assise à table donc l'un des serveurs ou le propriétaire me l'a volé ! Insista l'Américaine pendant que Pansy traduisait ses propos à son patron.

\- Pansy : dis leur qu'aucun de mes employés n'est un voleur, ni moi ! Ordonna le Mongol furieux._ »

L'hôtelier réfuta donc les accusations de sa cliente puis convoqua tous ses employés avant de fermer les portes de la salle sans se soucier de la surprise de l'assistance. Ensuite, le Moldu ordonna à tous ses employés de vider leurs poches et donna l'exemple en s'exécutant le premier. Les jumeaux l'imitèrent aussitôt puis les membres de la cuisine suivirent le mouvement car Kenji était leur chef cuisinier. Les serveurs s'exécutèrent eux aussi tout comme la fille de l'hôtelier chargée de la réception et des relations avec les clients étrangers mais qui n'avait rien compris aux propos échangés auparavant.

Les clients montrèrent aux deux Américains penauds l'innocence des employés car aucun d'eux ne détenait le collier. Ensuite, Kenji s'aperçut d'un détail puis montra à toute l'assistance surprise des perles fantaisies disséminées sur le sol. L'Américaine confuse reconnut ses perles et se baissa pour les ramasser avant de trouver également le fermoir cassé. Enfin, le cuisinier retourna dans la cuisine en compagnie de son personnel pendant que le patron retint Pansy auprès de lui afin de discuter avec les deux touristes cramoisis. Ces deux derniers multiplièrent les excuses puis se rendirent rapidement dans leur chambre pour ne pas affronter les regards réprobateurs des autres clients...

xxxxxxx

La Serpentarde reprit ensuite son service à la plonge sans se douter des pensées du patron qui comprit enfin que sa fille détenait de très grosses lacunes en anglais. Or, il recevait souvent des étrangers et ne voulait donc pas voir un tel incident se répéter à cause de son incapacité à communiquer clairement avec eux ou celle de sa fille. Le Moldu réfléchit pendant quelques jours tout en observant souvent la méticulosité de la jumelle de son cuisinier aussi maniaque que le frère. Il avait noté aussi son bon gout lorsqu'elle avait disposé les bouquets dans les chambres. Enfin, cette femme était plutôt jolie avec ses yeux en amande et son teint clair même si elle ne se mettait jamais en valeur.

Le moldu se souvint des propos de son cuisinier sur sa sœur qui travaillait pour ne pas dépendre de la pension alimentaire versée par son ex mari. Il estima que cette femme n'aimait pas la plonge mais faisait de son mieux afin de conserver son emploi car elle ne possédait aucune qualification qui lui aurait permis de faire autre chose. Or, le Mongol estima que peu de personnes parlaient aussi bien anglais dans le coin hormis Kenji. Enfin, on voyait bien que les manières de cette Pansy étaient assez raffinées, ce qui démontrait au moins une éducation soignée reçue à la maison. Toutefois, le Moldu n'entendait pas non plus placer n'importe qui à la réception de son hôtel. Aussi, il finit par décider de tester d'abord ses capacités en la mettant en contact avec ses clients mongols ou étrangers au restaurant.

Le Mongol avait donc proposé à la jeune femme de servir en salle ce que la sorcière accepta car le salaire des serveurs était plus élevé sans compter les pourboires. Pansy commença ainsi sa carrière de serveuse durant laquelle, ses collègues réalisèrent qu'elle savait très bien respecter l'art de dresser la table sans se douter de sa vie précédente dans un manoir anglais durant son adolescence puis son séjour au palais Adiriig chez les sorciers. La jeune femme s'adressait aussi de façon très courtoise aux clients conquis par ses manières. D'ailleurs, le patron nota rapidement que Pansy devint celle qui récoltait les plus gros pourboires de la part des touristes ravis de trouver quelqu'un capable de leur parler correctement en anglais et de leur donner des informations touristiques en plus de celles du menu.

Par contre, la jeune femme s'inquiéta un peu au début face aux pourboires des hommes assis seuls à table mais elle se débrouillait pour sortir sans attirer l'attention à la fin de son service afin d'éviter les importuns . De plus, les pourboires des touristes étrangers lui permettaient d'arrondir ses fins de mois de manière confortable car la plupart lui donnaient tous leurs Tugrik (monnaie mongole) avant leur retour chez eux puisque le taux de change de cette monnaie était beaucoup trop dérisoire pour échanger cet argent contre leur propre monnaie. Certains étrangers lui donnaient même quelques dollars américains, canadiens, des yuans, des yens, des francs suisses, des euros et des Livres anglaises. Ces dernières provoquaient souvent un léger malaise à Pansy qui avait toujours peur de retourner au pays de son enfance, néanmoins, elle dissimulait son trouble et remerciait toujours les clients d'un air enjoué.

En effet, le patron lui avait ordonné de sourire à la clientèle et de se maquiller un peu. Pansy finit par lui donner raison car un sourire rendait toujours les gens plus détendus et prêt à apprécier leur repas. Le patron de Pansy avait également observé l'engouement des étrangers y compris les enfants pour la jeune femme. Il s'était donc rendu compte de la petite mine d'or que représentait son employée et ne songea donc pas à la renvoyer à la plonge. Le moldu avait même fini par saisir son propre appareil photo numérique avant de faire poser Pansy en deel afin de publier des photos d'elle devant le restaurant ou à l'intérieur avant de les poster sur des sites internet comme Trip Advisor, ce qui attira des clients désireux de rencontrer des « _vrais Mongols_ _comme ceux des cartes postales_».

Aux yeux des touristes, la jeune femme représentait en effet la Mongole typique issue des photos des agences de voyage. Aussi, le patron finit par faire endosser à Pansy mais aussi à tous les serveurs des deux sexes de jolis deel folklorique qui attiraient toujours les étrangers curieux. La Serpentarde se pliait même aux demandes des touristes désireux de la photographier ou de poser ensemble car tout le monde voulait une photo souvenir avec _la jolie dame mongole présente sur les sites internet._ Au bout d'un moment, le Mongol finit par la promouvoir comme réceptionniste et convainquit sa fille de l'accepter en affirmant que Pansy était là pour la seconder, non pour lui voler sa place.

La Mongole méfiante observa d'abord Pansy un moment mais elle finit par s'apaiser après avoir constaté que son employée se pliait effectivement à tous ses ordres même si la Serpentarde n'aurait jamais pensé se faire commander par une gamine de vingt ans. Toutefois, la sorcière était consciente de ne rien connaitre du domaine de l'hôtellerie et obéissait donc sans problèmes aux consignes car cela lui apprenait beaucoup de choses. La fille du patron se détendit donc rapidement puis elle finit même par convaincre son employée de prendre des cours du soir afin de décrocher un diplôme. Au bout de deux ans, Pansy obtint donc un CAP services hôteliers passé en alternance avec son travail puis un BP gouvernante de la même manière avant de suivre une formation de réceptionniste de nouveau en alternance. Sa chef en profita également pour améliorer son propre anglais grâce à Pansy et la prit également en amitié au point de la convaincre de préparer son Bac pro.

xxxxxx

Pansy n'aurait jamais cru retrouver une certaine sérénité après sa séparation dramatique, néanmoins, elle détenait une formation moldue, un bon travail, des pourboires généreux laissés par les touristes étrangers et pouvait ainsi offrir un train de vie décent à ses enfants donc la sorcière ne se plaignait pas même si elle regrettait parfois son ancien cabinet de psychomagie. D'ailleurs, Kenji tentait d'utiliser sa nostalgie pour la convaincre de rentrer avec lui en Grande-Bretagne où le Ministère accorderait de l'argent ainsi que des conditions avantageuses à chaque expatrié décidé à revenir au pays. Le cracmol adorait la Mongolie, néanmoins, il avait toujours rêvé d'ouvrir un restaurant à Aviemore en Ecosse près d'Inverness. Kenji gardait un très bon souvenir de cet endroit d'abord découvert en classe de neige en compagnie de son école moldue puis sa mère les emmenait ensuite là-bas Pansy et lui chaque année après avoir compris la joie de son fils en cet endroit.

Après son arrivée en Mongolie, le cracmol s'était rapidement intégré au monde moldu au point de se diplômer et exercer le métier de cuisinier, néanmoins, il voulait maintenant se mettre à son compte. De plus, son fils était un petit sorcier à la grande surprise générale donc il souhaitait l'envoyer à Poudlard. Toutefois, le cuisinier n'entendait pas partir sans sa sœur : aussi, il tentait d'insister après avoir noté les messages de Ronald Weasley ces derniers jours. Or, le cracmol estimait que ce type les aiderait probablement à s'installer. Afin de la convaincre, Kenji affirmait à sa sœur que nul ne se douterait de sa présence dans les Highlands si elle ne voulait pas se montrer à la communauté sorcière qui resterait alors convaincue de sa permanence en Mongolie, néanmoins, la jeune femme affirmait ne jamais éloigner les enfants de Toorj.

* * *

Si d'un point de vue professionnel, Pansy s'était reprise en main, il n'en allait pas de même pour sa vie personnelle car elle ne voulait pas d'un nouveau compagnon puisque la sorcière se méfiait des mots d'amour ou autre. Face aux demandes de ses collègues curieux, la jeune femme affirmait avoir cru rencontrer le prince charmant en 1998 mais ce dernier avait fini par la faire descendre de son cheval en octobre 2013 avant de divorcer et l'abandonner pour une personne plus jeune. Aussi, elle ne voulait plus d'une relation sérieuse avec un homme qui finirait lui aussi par la larguer. De plus, Pansy détenait encore des enfants encore très jeunes donc elle préférait s'occuper d'eux au lieu de perdre son temps avec un type.

Derrière toutes ces belles paroles, la sorcière dissimulait cependant sa peine pour la perte de Toorj ainsi que son aigreur envers son mari présent pour leurs gosses mais qui s'était finalement marié quelques mois plus tôt avec Tsetseg l'une des ex collègues de la sorcière. Au moment de son divorce en 2014 puis l'annulation de son mariage sorcier l'année dernière, Pansy avait été contrainte d'accepter la situation pour éviter de se retrouver de nouveau internée à cause de la perfidie de son ex belle-mère Nadang Adiriig, néanmoins, elle souffrait encore de cette séparation brutale et injustifiée. En raison de certains éléments en sa possession, la jeune femme était convaincue que son ex mari avait été soumis à plusieurs _Imperium_ mais aussi des sortilèges d'_Oubliettes_, sinon, Toorj n'aurait jamais pu laisser des guérisseurs emmener sa femme enceinte à l'hôpital avant de demander l'annulation de leur mariage après la naissance de leur dernier enfant commun en avril 2014 sous le prétexte de la folie de Pansy. Toutefois, ce n'était pas ce fait qui la blessait le plus mais la vision de son ex mari avec Tsetseg devenue sa nouvelle épouse en octobre 2017 soit moins d'un an après l'annulation du mariage sorcier de Pansy...

* * *

Pansy détestait vivement Tsetseg son ancienne collègue plus jeune qu'elle et qui avait tout fait pour lui voler son mari au point d'appuyer les propos des psychomages corrompus qui la déclarèrent folle en décembre 2013. La Serpentarde faisait cependant de son mieux pour rester neutre afin de ne pas créer de problèmes à ses enfants avec leur belle-mère ou leur père. D'ailleurs, Pansy s'attendait à ce que Toorj vienne chercher les enfants aujourd'hui ou demain pour leur présenter leur petite sœur née la veille. Toutefois, ce n'est pas Toorj mais sa mère qui tournait de long en large en attendant l'arrivée de la jeune femme ce soir-là. La sorcière s'arrêta à la vue de sa chère enfant et lui tendit un journal :

« _ Pansy : Gengis Khan fait toujours payer les sorciers qui se détournent de lui et des Esprits de la Steppe comme l'a fait ton ex ! Claironna sa mère ravie de voir les Adiriig humiliés par les ragots ainsi que l'article paru dans l'édition du soir du _Journal des Nomades._

\- De quoi tu parles Eej (Maman en mongol) ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Lis ça ! Ordonna sa mère fébrile en lui tendant le journal.

\- Je ne lis plus ce torchon depuis la parution des photos du mariage de Toorj et Tsetseg. Rappela Pansy avant de décliner son ordre.

\- Pansy lis-le car c'est très important. Insista sa mère. _ »

xxxxxxx

La jeune femme saisit donc le journal avant de rester sans voix face au titre :

« _ _**LES MANIPULATIONS DE TOORJ ADIRIIG PRÊT A RENIER SA PREMIÈRE FEMME ET LA DECLARER FOLLE A LIER POUR CACHER LA VÉRITÉ AVANT DE SE RETROUVER PIÉGÉ PAR LA NAISSANCE DE SON ENFANT CRACMOL HIER.**_

_Chers lecteurs, Le Khan Deriig a contacté notre rédaction pour nous faire part de son problème mais surtout défendre son honneur ainsi que celui de sa fille Tsetseg Deriig devenue l'épouse de Toorj Adiriig en octobre 2017 soit depuis quatre mois seulement. En effet, vous vous rappelez probablement de l'article rédigé par mes soins au sujet du mariage de ces deux sorciers qui nous a fait rêver ce jour-là ou du moins, la magnificence de la mariée enceinte et très heureuse contrairement au marié plutôt sombre malgré la beauté de ses vêtements largement supérieur à ceux endossés lors de son premier mariage. D'après des indiscrétions de la part de certains proches, Toorj Adiriig aurait même affirmé se marier seulement parce que Tsetseg était enceinte et ne pas supporter cette mascarade ridicule à laquelle il ne fit pas participer ses enfants. _

_Toujours est-t-il que mes collègues et moi-même étions alors persuadés qu'il pensait alors encore avec nostalgie à sa première épouse dont il est officiellement séparé depuis moins d'un an selon le Magenmagot mais il n'en serait rien d'après les parents de Tsetseg. Le Khan et la Katoun Deriig estiment que Toorj a volontairement caché à Pansy Panshriij mais aussi leur fille Tsetseg la possibilité de donner le jour à un cracmol par sa faute. En effet, le Khan Deriig m'a affirmé que l'homme connu sous le nom de Toorj Adiriig n'est absolument pas le fils du Khan Nansal Adiriig, ni même de la Katoun Nadang Adiriig mais celui d'une cracmolle fille-mère. Cette femme aurait accepté de donner son bébé à Nadang Adiriig après la mort du véritable Toorj Adiriig à l'hôpital sorcier d'Oulan-Bator le 17 juillet 1980 soit deux jours après sa naissance. La cracmolle estimait ainsi offrir une vie meilleure à son enfant et serait ensuite partie en Mongolie Intérieure où elle a refait sa vie grâce à l'argent fourni par Nadang Adiriig en échange de son fils. _

_Le Khan Deriig affirme que Pansy Panshriij était donc probablement en pleine possession de ses moyens en octobre 2013 quand elle affirmait qu'un jeune homme était venu voir son mari pour lui demander de rendre visite à sa véritable mère très malade. D'après les propos de la sorcière en 2013, Toorj aurait apparemment voulu en parler d'abord à Nadang Adiriig avant de se comporter bizarrement après leur entrevue au point de prendre sa femme pour une folle et de chasser le jeune homme. Toujours selon les propos du Khan Deriig, la mémoire de son gendre a été probablement modifiée ou il a sciemment fait interner sa première femme en 2013 par peur de perdre ses biens si la vérité éclatait sur ses origines. Souvenez-vous mes chers lecteurs que Pansy Panshriij fut d'abord internée entre octobre et décembre 2013 avant d'affirmer avoir tout inventé à cause de sa dépression nerveuse. Toutefois, le Khan Deriig estime maintenant que cette femme a menti afin de pouvoir sauver sa vie et sortir de l'institut où elle avait été placée de manière arbitraire et injuste. _

_Le Khan Deriig voudrait donc maintenant obtenir le témoignage de Pansy Panshriij au sujet de ces événements mais la sorcière semble s'être volatilisée depuis la naissance de son dernier enfant à l'hôpital moldu d'Altaï en présence de son futur ex mari en avril 2014. Aussi, la famille Deriig demande à notre journal de lancer un appel afin de prier Mrs Panshriij de contacter le Khan Deriig, les aurors ou au moins notre journal. Le Khan souhaite également lui demander son aide pour démontrer que ce n'est pas la faute de sa propre fille si elle a donné naissance à un enfant cracmol hier. Comment peut-il déjà savoir que ce nouveau-né est un cracmol me direz-vous ? _

_Eh bien, les Khans détiennent la possibilité de consulter le registre des enfants inscrits à l'école de magie mongole dés la naissance de tous leurs héritiers. Or, le Khan Nansal Adiriig ne s'en était pas privé au moment de la naissance des enfants de Pansy Panshriij épouse Adiriig puisque le sorcier craignait l'apparition de cracmols au sein de son illustre famille car les Panshriij détiennent déjà deux cracmols parmi eux. Malgré sa stupeur, Nansal Adiriig avait du reconnaître le fait que sa première belle-fille donna le jour à des petits sorciers régulièrement inscrits sur le registre de l'école dés leur naissance. Cet homme avait ensuite accepté sa belle-fille sous son toit en septembre 2013 au moment où son second fils était décédé et Toorj avait repris le titre de Khan héritier. _

_Par contre, l'enfant de Tsetseg ne figure pas dans les registres et est donc considérée cracmolle malgré les tentatives du directeur de l'établissement hier soir pour rassurer le soi-disant grand-père sur le fait que certains enfants mettent du temps à apparaître sur les registres si leur magie n'était pas tout de suite assez forte pour être détectée. Ainsi, le nom de quelques bambins apparaissent seulement dans le registre seulement à deux, trois ans, voire, plus puisqu'un petit anglais du nom de Neville Londubat est apparu sur le registre de l'école britannique Poudlard à l'âge de huit ans d'après nos sources… _

_Toutefois, le Khan Nansal Adiriig ne voulait pas entendre raison, pire encore, les Deriig affirment que cet homme s'en est pris violemment à sa seconde belle-fille avant de se moquer d'elle car Pansy Panshriij était parvenue à donner le jour à des petits sorciers malgré les tares de sa famille contrairement à Tsetseg pourtant issue d'une très grande lignée de sang-purs mongols. Les Deriig auraient alors aussitôt riposté en rappelant les propos de Pansy Panshriij (déclarée folle à lier par ses ex collègues dont justement Tsetseg Deriig en décembre 2013) puis ils ont estimé que le coté cracmol de l'enfant ne provenait donc pas de leur propre famille. _

_Après une longue dispute hier soir, le Khan Deriig a ordonné au Khan Adiriig d'utiliser le __**Rite du Sang**__ sur son fils aîné puisque Nansal Adiriig lui a avoué ne plus l'avoir utilisé depuis la naissance de son fils Toorj le 15 juillet 1980. Je rappelle aux lecteurs que le Rite du Sang est un sortilège qui permet à un père ou une mère de rappeler à lui son propre enfant à moins que le sorcier ne préfère le rejoindre par ce même sort. Le Rite du sang est aussi utilisé par les conjoints unis selon le rite sorcier mongol. _

_Or, le Khan Adiriig abasourdi a réalisé que le sortilège ne fonctionnait pas sur Toorj Adiriig. En revanche, le sorcier a pu rappeler à lui tous ses autres enfants encore vivants. Donc l'héritier officiel des Adiriig n'est pas le fils biologique du Khan mais bien celui d'une mère célibataire cracmolle et a engendré lui-même une petite cracmolle. Les Deriig ont aussitôt fait venir les aurors pour constater ce fait puis ils ont accusé leur gendre d'usurpation d'identité. Son épouse Tsetseg horrifiée aurait apparemment déjà demandé à son père de se charger de la procédure nécessaire pour annuler son mariage. Elle a également abandonné officiellement son enfant considérée cracmolle et rentrera donc chez ses parents toute seule après sa sortie de l'hôpital. _

_D'après le Khan Deriig, la Katoun Nadang Adiriig serait également entendue par les aurors en ce moment tout comme Toorj Adiriig que le journal continuera d'appeler ainsi jusqu'à ce que nous en sachions plus sur sa véritable identité. Enfin, les aurors lancent aussi un appel à Pansy Panshriij afin de l'entendre comme témoin dans cette affaire mais également enquêter sur son internement forcé et les conditions de sa proclamation comme folle par les Psychomages puisque cette femme disait probablement la vérité en 2013. _

_D'ailleurs, je me joins à la rédaction du journal pour compatir Pansy Panshriij conspuée de toutes parts au point de se cacher depuis des années et qui a été reniée par son mari pour des raisons injustes. Je me tiens donc à sa disposition pour lui permettre de s'exprimer dans notre journal sur cette profonde injustice. _

_Tira Keeterig__ »

xxxxxx

Pansy abasourdie relut à plusieurs reprises l'article de la Rita Skeeter mongole tout en se demandant si la vérité allait enfin éclater ou non mais surtout quelles conséquences cela pourrait avoir sur la vie de ses enfants.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de la nouvelle vie de Pansy chez les Moldus ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la limitation de sa magie par les psychomages ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous Toorj ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de son second mariage ?**_

**_Pensez-vous que Kenji a raison de vouloir rentrer en Grande-Bretagne ? _**

**_Que pensez-vous de l'article ainsi que de ses révélations ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous Tsetseg ?_**

**_Que va-t-il se passer selon vous ?_**

**_Je sais que je traite toujours très mal les cracmols mais franchement, les sorciers ne sont pas tendres avec eux et ça se voient dans les romans. (Mrs Figg est une vieille fille qui vit de son élevage de chats tout en bénéficiant d'une maison seulement parce que Dumbledore lui en a fourni une pour surveiller Harry à Privet Drive. Rusard occupe également un emploi très ingrat et encore grâce à la générosité de Dumby). Dans de nombreuses fanfiction, les cracmols sont abandonnés à la rue ou au mieux dans les orphelinats moldus donc l'abandon de Tsetseg me semble plausible puisque sa famille est de sang très pur. _**


	8. Confrontations

_**Bonsoir, j'essaie d'avancer le contexte le plus rapidement possible afin d'entrer dans le vif du sujet mais bon ça me prend toujours du temps, désolée. **_

_**A bientôt et Bonne Lecture ! **_

* * *

Pansy finit par s'asseoir pour tenter de réfléchir mais elle n'en eut pas le temps car le patronus de son ami Kumbat Dangig vint lui annoncer la visite de l'auror. Ce dernier était l'un des rares sorciers à savoir où se trouvaient les Ger des Panshriij car ces derniers avaient lancés des _Fidelitas _afin de s'isoler après le retour de Pansy près d'eux. Kumbat était l'auror qui était venu chercher Pansy lors de son procès en Angleterre puis tous deux devinrent amis. Le Mongol détenait quelques années de plus que l'adolescente, néanmoins, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé si elle se fut intéressée à lui.

Malheureusement pour lui, Pansy le vit toujours comme un ami et choisit ce crétin de Toorj à sa place. Kumbat s'était donc effacé, néanmoins, il s'était ensuite senti profondément offensé quand ce type devint son supérieur. Non pas que la promotion de Toorj soit injuste car il détenait toutes les capacités d'un bon chef mais Kumbat était en service depuis plus longtemps que lui et avait toujours cru obtenir le poste de chef un jour. Le Mongol fut contraint de s'incliner cependant il se mit à mépriser son supérieur au moment où ce dernier laissa des guérisseurs s'emparer de son épouse enceinte. L'auror lui avait même manifesté sa désapprobation et fut ravi de pouvoir faire équipe avec d'autres hommes plutôt que leur chef.

Toutefois, le destin prenait parfois des tournures bizarres puisque Kumbat avait maintenant été chargé de l'affaire concernant Toorj et les Adiriig. Contrairement à Nadang Adiriig qui luttait de toutes ses forces pour dissimuler ses secrets grâce à l'occlumencie en face des aurors durant son interrogatoire, Toorj s'était soumis à la légillimancie de ses hommes sans discuter afin de prouver son innocence. Pire encore, l'auror hébété ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait car le psychomage du service mais aussi les aurors avaient découvert des traces de nombreux _Imperium_ sur lui ainsi que des sortilèges d'_Amnésie_.

En raison des événements survenus à Pansy en 2013, Kumbat doutait fortement de l'intégrité des psychomages en fonction au service de psychomagie même ceux recrutés après le départ de la jeune femme. Aussi, il n'avait pas permis à d'autres spécialistes de s'occuper du cas de Toorj isolé dans une chambre du quartier privé des Aurors quand il n'était pas dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Malgré son inimitié envers ce type, Kumbat plaignait silencieusement Toorj dont la vie venait soudainement de voler en éclats. En effet, le psychomage du service enlevait progressivement plusieurs sortilèges lancés par la vieille sorcière sur l'auror désorienté qui semblait maintenant se réveiller d'un long rêve et découvrait sa vraie vie depuis quatre ans.

Toutefois, Toorj abasourdi et paniqué refusait cependant d'accepter la réalité des choses ou pire encore la perte de Pansy. Malgré les explications du thérapeute sur tous les _Imperium_ subis ainsi que les preuves de l'existence de tous les sortilèges lancés par un tiers pour l'éloigner de plus en plus de la jeune femme, l'auror ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu abandonner sa compagne au point de laisser des guérisseurs corrompus l'emmener à l'asile. Ce n'étaient pas les doutes sur ses origines qui le déstabilisait le plus mais la perte définitive de son épouse qui s'était retrouvée salie , jugée et abandonnée par sa faute durant toutes ces années pendant qu'il faisait un mariage réparateur avec une autre femme dont il se moquait comme d'une vieille chaussette pourrie.

Aussi, Toorj avait rapidement signé les papiers envoyés par les Deriig pour mettre fin à ce mariage de pacotille, néanmoins, il était conscient de devoir s'occuper de leur fille née depuis la veille et qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Or, seul son père veillerait sur elle après la fin de son séjour à la maternité car sa propre mère l'avait abandonné...

* * *

Depuis hier, Toorj ne possédait plus rien hormis son argent personnel et ses affaires puisque Nansal Adiriig l'avait déjà renié avant de faire déposer ses biens à la cave en attendant qu'il vienne les chercher. Toorj peiné songea que ce type renonçait sans problème à son soi-disant fils qui lui avait dédié son premier mot, le prit pour son héros pendant des années et l'écoutait toujours avec beaucoup d'attention. Toorj ne s'était jamais opposé à lui sauf le jour où il choisit de quitter la maison pour vivre avec Pansy mais l'auror soupira en songeant à sa bêtise qui l'incita ensuite à retourner au palais quand Nansal Adiriig proposa de lui rendre son titre après la mort de l'un de ses soi-disant cadets en août 2013.

Au début, Pansy avait fermement refusé de se rendre au palais mais il s'était employé à lui montrer combien d'opportunités son titre pouvait offrir à leurs enfants. L'auror avait également confessé sa nostalgie pour le palais même s'il aimait leur petite vie tranquille au sein de la maison en bois qu'ils avaient construit ensemble. Toorj chassa ses pensées et poussa ensuite un soupir après avoir réalisé ce que lui-même infligea à sa pauvre épouse en octobre 2013. Après les différents sorts lancés par le psychomage pour lui rendre ses esprits, Toorj savait maintenant que Nadang Adiriig avait modifié ses souvenirs au moment de la séparation. Ainsi, l'auror avait vraiment cru que Pansy et son soi-disant amant tentèrent de le tuer avec des couteaux de cuisine. Convaincu de cette ignominie par les sortilèges de cette vieille folle, Toorj crut donc avoir contacté les psychomages pour embarquer Pansy à cause de sa violence pendant que son amant avait pris la fuite.

Persuadé d'avoir été victime d'une tentative de meurtre mais aussi de la trahison de Pansy, l'auror en voulut à son ex femme durant des années mais il avait conservé le silence sur ses gestes pendant tout ce temps pour ne pas perturber leurs enfants. Toutefois, la réalité était maintenant encore plus terrifiante à ses yeux puisqu'elle était très différente des illusions forgées par la vieille folle. En effet, Toorj connaissait à présent la réalité des faits. Ainsi, il savait que Nadang Adiriig avait mal réagi face à ses demandes et refusa de le laisser ruiner sa vie puis lui lança plusieurs sorts avant de le renvoyer dans l'appartement occupé par sa famille. Durant une séance d'hypnose avec le psychomage, l'auror revécut la véritable scène où il chassa son demi-frère surpris puis sa femme paniquée tenta de le calmer. Pendant ce temps, Nadang Adiriig avait déjà contacté les guérisseurs qui tentèrent d'emmener Pansy abasourdie pendant que son mari se tenait immobile dans son coin. Depuis la fin de la séance d'hypnose, les cris à l'aide et les supplications de son épouse retentissaient maintenant dans les oreilles de l'auror au point de ne plus le laisser en paix.

A présent, Toorj livide ne cessait de repasser ces images dans son esprit et se sentait un monstre pour son immobilisme pendant que Pansy paniquée était maîtrisée par les guérisseurs puis emmenée à l'asile en octobre 2013. L'homme se sentait également taraudé par la culpabilité car il avait exposé sa femme à tous les dangers sans réaliser qu'elle était la véritable victime du plan machiavélique de la vieille folle désireuse d'éviter la découverte de son secret par le Khan. Il songea ensuite aux regards de biche traquée de Pansy après son retour de l'asile en décembre ou encore son consentement à leur séparation sans rien demander d'autre que les enfants. La jeune femme accepta même de vendre leur maison qu'elle aimait tant pourtant et voulut seulement récupérer ses affaires, celles des enfants, de ses deux elfes et leurs animaux avant de fuir les Adiriig.

Toorj vint ensuite quotidiennement chez elle pour voir sa progéniture et l'assista durant son dernier accouchement, néanmoins, ce fait ne les rapprocha pas. En effet, l'auror s'occupait seulement des enfants mais pas vraiment de Pansy avant toutes les révélations fracassantes depuis hier soir. Il était donc l'une des rares personnes à connaitre le nouvel emplacement des ger des Panshriij installées pas très loin d'Altay pour permettre à la sorcière de se rendre rapidement à son travail puisque sa magie était limitée. Toorj savait également qu'elle travaillait dans le même établissement que Kenji mais il ne s'était pas interrogé d'avantage sur le sort de son ex à cause de tous les sortilèges lancés par la vieille folle pour le rendre presqu'indifférent sur le sort de la jeune femme. Le mongol s'occupait exclusivement des enfants sans poser de questions à Pansy même si elle le regardait souvent bizarrement quand elle était présente durant ses longues visites quotidiennes.

Grace au retrait des sortilèges sur son esprit, Toorj abasourdi avait enfin repris conscience de la réalité et s'interrogeait maintenant sur le sort de sa femme car Pansy l'était redevenue à ses yeux puisqu'il retrouvait ses véritables sentiments. De plus, son esprit ne voulait absolument pas accepter leur séparation. L'auror s'inquiétait donc sur le sort de son épouse à la magie entravée et qui avait du apprendre à survivre chez les moldus puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus exercer son métier chez les sorciers, ni trouver un travail quelconque après les affirmations des psychomages sur sa folie suivie de sa répudiation… Toorj inquiet se demandait donc si elle parvenait à s'en sortir pour subvenir à ses besoins ou ceux de leur propre famille car il ne savait même pas si la pension alimentaire versée tous les mois était suffisante pour couvrir tous les frais de la maisonnée.

L'auror paniqué s'interrogeait également sur la vie sentimentale de Pansy qui détenait tous les droits de refaire sa vie avec un autre homme après ses actes lamentables, néanmoins, Toorj refusait de la perdre de nouveau même s'il s'était marié avec Tsetseg l'année dernière. D'ailleurs, ce mariage débile lui fut imposé par la grossesse de Tsetseg puisqu'il avait conçu un bébé avec cette femme au cours d'une cuite phénoménale. Toorj aurait volontiers évité une union avec Tsetseg si possible mais les pressions de leurs deux familles le convainquirent de faire son devoir même s'il ne se prêta pas du tout aux traditions sorcières mongoles au point de pas aller chercher Tsetseg sur son cheval, ni monter une Ger nuptiale, ce qu'il avait fait en revanche pour Pansy.

Lors de son mariage avec Tsetseg, Toorj s'était donc contenté de se présenter devant le chamane tout en grommelant durant toute la cérémonie et même la fête qui suivit. Malgré l'irritation de Tsetseg, le sorcier n'avait même pas touché cette femme ce soir-là, ni les nuits suivantes, ni ne voulut l'emmener en voyage de noces. Il se rendit au contraire à la Ger de son ex pour voir ses enfants sans se soucier du reste… Malheureusement pour lui, son abstinence durant son second mariage n'adoucirait probablement pas la colère de Pansy à son égard. Elle ne lui redonnerait probablement aucune chance après l'avoir vu laisser des gens l'embarquer pour l'asile en 2013 et encore moins maintenant qu'il était le père d'une enfant issu d'une relation débile.

Or, Toorj ne pouvait pas abandonner cette pauvre gosse même si elle n'avait pas du tout été voulue. L'auror fit de son mieux pour conserver son calme car il savait que ses anciens collègues reviendraient probablement l'interroger d'ici peu, néanmoins, ses yeux s'humidifièrent en songeant à la perte irrémédiable de Pansy...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Kumbat transplana chez Pansy en train de l'attendre devant du thé mongol. Le sorcier nota l'agitation de son amie ainsi que la présence de la mère de la jeune femme pendant que les enfants avaient manifestement été envoyés chez la grand-mère pour le moment. Il prit d'abord des nouvelles de sa famille avant de lui résumer brièvement les résultats de l'enquête préliminaire. Ainsi, la légillimancie sur Toorj avait démontré son innocence totale mais aussi tous les _Imperium_ et les sortilèges subis pour modifier ses souvenirs au sujet de leur séparation. Pansy hocha la tête car elle s'en était doutée mais n'avait jamais pu le prouver et encore moins avec sa magie soudainement limitée. La sorcière plaignit même Toorj qui se retrouvait maintenant tout seul avec sa pauvre gosse abandonnée par la mère dés sa naissance. En revanche sa mère Naraantsuya estimait qu'il s'en sortait beaucoup trop facilement :

« _ Ce fumier devrait pourrir en prison comme ton père !

\- La situation est différente Eej : Toorj n'a rien compris de ce qui se passait et ne m'a pas envoyé à l'asile de manière volontaire. Donc il ne mérite pas la prison et je ne veux pas le voir finir en cellule sinon mes enfants seraient malheureux. Protesta Pansy.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu défends cet imbécile ? S'insurgea sa mère.

\- Non car je n'oublie pas le mal qu'il m'a fait. De plus, personne ne lui a lancé d'_Imperium_ pour fricoter avec sa Tsetseg, ni l'engrosser. Donc Toorj a ma compassion pour son réveil très brutal ou encore sa nouvelle vie de père célibataire mais pas plus. La rassura Pansy.

\- Il a offensé Gengis Khan en te répudiant car un vrai sorcier mongol digne de ce nom ne fait jamais une chose pareille donc les Esprits sont en train de le punir. Se réjouit Naraantsuya.

\- Naraantsuya : vous ne devriez pas vous en prendre à ce pauvre type car il souffre. Conseilla Kumbat.

\- Kumbat : vous n'allez pas me dire que vous appréciez cet idiot maintenant ? S'étonna Naraantsuya.

\- Non, je le trouve toujours aussi crétin qu'avant pour s'être fait avoir ainsi comme un bleu alors que c'est le chef des aurors… D'ailleurs, j'espère bien qu'il aura la décence de démissionner après ça. Affirma Kumbat.

\- Voilà qui est bien parlé Kumbat ! Approuva Naraantsuya qui aurait largement préféré cet homme charmant comme gendre au lieu de Toorj.

\- Je n'aime pas l'auror mais je plains l'homme. Pansy: tu devrais le voir en train de faire de son mieux pour paraître calme mais il est paniqué et se retient difficilement pour ne pas pleurer après avoir compris la perte de votre famille par sa faute. Expliqua Kumbat.

\- Sa famille est toujours là puisqu'il a nos enfants. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Oui mais tu n'es plus là pour lui et il l'a compris. Ce pauvre type était sincèrement convaincu que tu avais tenté de l'assassiner avec ton amant à cause des sorts subis. Il n'a pas non plus tenté de t'aider lors de ton enfermement parce que la vieille folle lui avait infligé plusieurs _Imperium_ pour rester calme. Dit Kumbat.

\- ...

\- C'est simple Pansy : ton ex est maintenant sorti de son rêve éveillé ou plutôt cauchemar grâce à notre psychomage de service et Toorj se retrouve maintenant dans le même état d'esprit qu'en septembre 2013. Ses sentiments amoureux pour toi sont de nouveau présents mais Toorj se désespère car il se doute bien que tu ne veux plus de lui après tous les torts subis durant ces dernières années. Révéla Kumbat.

\- C'est un traumatisme. Estima Pansy.

\- En tout cas, tu dois venir au bureau des Aurors pour une confrontation avec Nadang Adiriig puis les psychomages qui ont certifié ta folie même si tu disais la vérité. Dit Kumbat.

\- Oh des têtes vont probablement tomber dans ton ancien service Pansy et j'en suis bien heureuse car tu seras vengée. Se réjouit Naraantsuya.

\- Oui mais ça ne me rendra pas ma magie ou encore mon statut de psychomage puisque j'ai été radiée. Rappela Pansy.

\- Tout rentrera dans l'ordre d'ici peu Pansy: tu verras que le directeur du service de psychomagie va s'excuser et te réintégrer à son poste. Ensuite, nous pourrons te rendre toute ta magie. Affirma Kumbat.

\- J'aimais mon métier mais je ne veux pas retourner dans ce service de faux-culs. Avoua Pansy.

\- Alors tu te mettras à ton compte si jamais tu veux revenir exercer dans notre monde. Lui conseilla Kumbat._ »

* * *

Enfin, la jeune femme saisit son bras pour transplaner ensemble jusqu'au service des aurors puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus le faire. Une fois parvenue à destination, Pansy nota la sollicitude soudaine de tous les collègues de son ex mari à son égard et songea à la versatilité de la foule qui pouvait conspuer quelqu'un puis le considérer comme une victime ou un héros peu après en fonction de la situation. L'attitude de ces hommes ou femmes lui rappelait celle des sorciers britanniques lors de son procès mais elle ne dit rien.

Ensuite, Pansy s'efforça de respirer un bon coup pour calmer les battements de son cœur affolé à l'idée de revoir Nadang Adiriig. La jeune femme reprit cependant son masque impénétrable et pénétra dans le bureau où des aurors surveillaient la vieille femme qui s'énerva à la vue de sa soi-disant première belle-fille :

« _ J'ai su que tu m'apporterai des ennuis dés que je t'ai vu ! Hurla la vieille.

\- Katoun Adiriig vous êtes sous l'effet du _Veritaserum_ donc tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous. Répliqua Kumbat d'un ton tranchant.

\- …

\- Bien mesdames : nous sommes ici pour confronter vos versions. Madame Panshriij : Pourrez-vous commencer en me racontant les circonstances dans lesquelles vous avez appris les véritables origines de votre ex mari ? Demanda l'auror.

\- Un jeune homme de vingt cinq ans est venu nous voir en 2013 avant de tout nous révéler sur sa mère qui désirait revoir Toorj au moins une fois avant sa mort. Elle voulait lui demander pardon de l'avoir confié aux Adiriig au lieu de le garder mais cette dame était alors convaincue de lui offrir une meilleure vie car le papa n'était pas présent. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Cette cracmolle m'a vendu son avorton mais ce dernier a ensuite tenté de me trahir quand son frère est venu le voir. Toorj est simplement un ingrat car je lui ai offert une vie de rêve mais il voulait tout révéler à mon mari qui m'aurait ensuite répudié ! Aussi, je n'allais pas me laisser faire ! Protesta Nadang Adiriig.

\- Toorj était bouleversé par sa découverte et avait besoin d'être rassuré par votre mari sur le fait qu'il resterait bien son fils malgré son ADN différent du sien. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Ton mari est seulement un minable car il aurait du comprendre tout seul que nous aurions tout perdu s'il parlait de ses origines à mon mari puisque le Khan est un homme très dur qui ne nous aurait pas pardonné cette trahison. Déclara Nansal.

\- Ce n'est plus mon mari mais ce n'est pas un minable non plus. Répondit Pansy.

\- Tu parles : c'est un auror lamentable car j'ai pu lui jeter de nombreux sorts à son insu puisque cet idiot baissait sa garde en présence de sa chère Maman… Se moqua Nadang.

\- C'est humain de faire confiance à ses parents non ? Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Katoun Adiriig : comment se fait-il que vous ayez laissé ses souvenirs à Madame Panshriij au lieu de les lui effacer et laisser les deux époux ensemble ? Pourquoi les avez-vous séparé ? Demanda Kumbat.

\- J'y ai été obligée parce que cette idiote m'a résisté contrairement à Toorj donc j'ai manœuvré ce crétin pour qu'il pense qu'elle avait tenté de le tuer avec son amant. Ensuite, j'ai appelé les guérisseurs qui sont venus la chercher puis j'ai lancé différents _Imperium_ à Toorj qui les a donc laissé emmener sa femme sans broncher car mes sortilèges l'avaient convaincu de sa tentative de meurtre à son égard ainsi que sa trahison. Cette idiote a ensuite fini par se taire d'elle-même pour ne pas rester à l'asile donc j'ai baissé ma garde mais elle m'a piégé ! Fulmina la vieille femme.

\- Je n'ai piégé personne mais c'est vrai que j'attendais votre mort avec joie dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfin faire éclater la vérité. Avoua Pansy.

\- Je n'en doute pas petite traînée mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Se moqua Nadang consciente de pouvoir garder certains secrets même sous l'effet du _Veritaserum_ si on ne lui posait pas de questions précises.

\- Il suffit Katoun Adiriig : maintenant je veux savoir comment vous êtes parvenue à convaincre les psychomages de déclarer Madame Panshriij comme folle. Ordonna Kumbat.

\- Très simple : ces morts de faims n'ont pas des salaires très élevés dans cette structure publique donc l'argent offert par mes soins les a tous convaincu de collaborer. Il n'y a que Tsetseg Deriig qui n'a pas voulu de l'argent car elle m'a aidée gratuitement dans l'espoir de convaincre Toorj à la regarder enfin. Se moqua Nadang Adiriig.

\- Donc l'épouse de Toorj est mêlée à tout ça. Conclut Kumbat.

\- Oh oui : c'était même la plus acharnée des psychomages car elle désirait Toorj depuis des années et ne comprenait pas comment une sorcière de bas-étage comme cette Pansy était parvenu à épouser un si bel héritier. Cette Tsetseg est très ambitieuse mais elle n'a pas compris que son mariage ne lui apporterait rien de bon puisque Toorj ne voulait pas d'elle et l'a épousé seulement pour réparer sa bêtise. Affirma Nadang.

\- Vous semblez bien joyeuse. Remarqua Kumbat surpris.

\- Vous m'avez donné du V_eritaserum_ donc je suis à votre merci mais je ne serais pas la seule à payer pour mes erreurs si je les dénonce tous. S'esclaffa Nadang._ »

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Kumbat entraîna Pansy dans une autre salle où ses ex collègues terrorisés la regardèrent avec appréhension avant de baisser la tête pour ne pas affronter son regard. Les sorciers avaient également été soumis au _Veritaserum_ et avaient donc confessé les pots de vin reçus de la part de Nadang Adiriig. L'un d'eux avoua cependant ses regrets depuis 2013 mais aussi sa lâcheté car il n'avait pas osé rompre le silence autour de cette affaire honteuse. Il demanda donc sincèrement pardon à Pansy pour l'avoir déclarée folle sans se soucier des conséquences pour la jeune femme.

Cette dernière hocha simplement la tête mais ne dit rien car elle n'entendait absolument pas leur pardonner. En effet, Pansy n'était pas du tout comme la Mère Thérésa souvent montrée par Kenji quand elle passait à la télévision moldue avant sa mort. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier la trahison de ses collègues, ni le fait que Toorj avait obtenu un moyen pour la répudier à cause de ces faux-culs qui la déclarèrent folle en décembre 2013.

Pansy finit cependant par reprendre la parole pour conseiller à ses ex collègues de songer à tout le mal causé à ses enfants qui assistèrent non seulement à la séparation de leurs parents mais aussi la déchéance de leur mère conspuée de partout parce que des sorciers corrompus la déclarèrent folle sans se soucier du fait qu'elle serait ensuite répudiée et mise au ban de la société par leur faute. Toutefois, la jeune femme estima qu'ils allaient probablement passer par les mêmes tourments qu'elle maintenant durant leur comparution devant le Magenmagot non seulement pour leurs crimes mais aussi l'annulation de leurs propres mariage si leurs conjoints écœurés finissaient par les quitter après ça.

L'un des psychomages tenta d'implorer sa clémence en lui demandant de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire, néanmoins, Kumbat se fit un malin plaisir d'expliquer que Madame Panshriij ne détenait aucune influence sur l'enquête ouverte par les Aurors qui continueraient donc d'enquêter sur les thérapeutes véreux avec ou sans plaintes de sa part… Ensuite, l'auror se tourna vers le directeur du service honteux et accablé par sa propre négligence car il était alors vraiment convaincu de la folie de Pansy après avoir reçu les soi-disant confidences de Nadang Adiriig en 2013 sur l'agression de son cher fils par cette femme pas tout à fait mongole comme eux et donc légèrement dégénérée à cause de son sang anglais. Le directeur avait donc laissé le cas de Pansy à leurs collègues sans se douter de l'innocence de la sorcière injustement déchue de son titre de psychomage depuis décembre 2013 mais surtout privée d'une bonne partie de sa magie par mesure préventive et injustement répudiée par son mari.

Le directeur s'humecta les lèvres puis s'excusa publiquement en son nom ainsi que celui de tout son service. Ensuite, il promit de rétablir les pouvoirs de la jeune femme mais aussi sa charge de psychomage. Pansy acquiesça mais n'en pensait pas moins sur ce vieux lâche et se promit de laver de nouveau les cuvettes des toilettes moldues si nécessaire plutôt que de retourner dans le service public de psychomagie de l'hôpital sorcier d'Oulan-Bator. La jeune femme garda cependant ses réflexions pour elle en attendant de récupérer sa magie.

Ensuite, Kumbat entraîna la jeune femme avec lui afin de la ramener chez elle pour le moment en attendant la suite des événements dont la prochaine arrestation de Tsetseg qui devrait comparaître devant les aurors également. Toutefois, le Mongol songea à un détail puis posa une question à Pansy :

« _ Nous avons placé Toorj dans l'une de nos chambres ici pour le moment car il n'est pas coupable de son usurpation d'identité mais nous devons encore l'interroger plusieurs fois.

\- Il est votre prisonnier ? S'indigna Pansy.

\- Non mais où veux-tu qu'il aille dans ces conditions ? Enfin, Toorj sait que la procédure risque encore d'être longue donc il est ici pour un bon moment mais ne sera pas mis en cellule contrairement à Nadang Adiriig et ses complices.

\- Et sa fille ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Il a pu la voir un petit moment à l'aube ce matin mais il est ensuite rentré rapidement pour éviter les journalistes.

\- Pauvre gosse : elle doit se sentir seule et abandonnée. Déplora Pansy.

\- Oui, je ne sais pas ce que Toorj et elle vont devenir. Avoua Kumbat inquiet.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Toorj ne pourra jamais rester un auror après un tel scandale. De plus, il ne trouvera aucun emploi dans notre monde car les gens ne lui feront jamais confiance puisqu'il a été assez bête pour se faire avoir par sa soi-disant mère avant de te répudier injustement. Répondit Kumbat.

\- Hum tu as raison, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Il va devoir trouver quelque chose chez les moldus. Estima Pansy.

\- Oui, s'il trouve quelque chose à son âge. Pansy : tu sais que ce type ne m'est pas du tout sympathique mais on voit bien qu'il est déboussolé et personne n'est venu le voir car tous les Adiriig l'ont renié. Aussi, je me demandais si… Si tu voulais lui parler ? Hésita Kumbat.

\- Franchement, je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire mais je suppose que je dois aller le voir car il restera toujours le père de mes enfants. Répondit Pansy titubante.

\- Viens._ »

Kumbat entraîna Pansy vers l'arrière des bureaux avant de faire apparaître une porte puis il l'ouvrit. La jeune femme le suivit aussitôt à l'intérieur d'un grand corridor où plusieurs portes se faisaient face. La jeune femme réalisa alors de se trouver dans les quartiers personnels des aurors célibataires désireux de loger juste à coté de leur service. Toorj lui en avait parlé car il y avait séjourné quelques fois durant ses disputes avec ses soi-disant parents au sujet de leur relation amoureuse avant leur mariage moldu en l'an 2000. Pansy ressentit une certaine nostalgie en songeant à cette période heureuse de leur vie même s'ils ne détenaient pas grand-chose au début. Toorj lui suffisait et elle lui suffisait également puis ils construisirent leur maison petit à petit pour accueillir leur famille. Malheureusement, Toorj se laissa ensuite happer par l'argent et la vie facile des Adiriig quand le Khan lui proposa de reprendre son titre.

Une fois averti du projet de Toorj, Gyrin inquiet avait tenté de la retenir auprès de leur famille car ces gens ne lui plaisaient pas, néanmoins, Pansy s'était décidée à soutenir son mari désireux de retourner au palais mais surtout de renouer avec sa famille après tant d'années de silence. Malgré ses craintes, la jeune femme se rendit donc chez les Adiriig où elle ne fut pas mécontente au début car le couple détenait son propre appartement- Elle pouvait donc y rester avec ses enfants sans devoir souvent participer aux cérémonies officielles. Malheureusement, les manipulations de Nadang Adiriig ruinèrent complètement leurs vies et un retour en arrière était maintenant impossible après toutes ces années perdues ainsi que le second mariage de Toorj suivi de la naissance de sa fille.

Pansy s'efforça de chasser ses pensées au moment où Kumbat s'arrêta devant une porte.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de tous ces retournements de situation ?**_

**_Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Toorj après tous ces revirements et le retrait progressif des sortilèges sur lui ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous la confrontation entre Nadaang Adiriig et Pansy ?_**

**_Pansy a-t-elle raison de ne pas pardonner aux psychomages ?_**

**_D'après-vous, Pansy pense-t-elle encore à Toorj ou a-t-elle tourné la page ?_**

**_Pensez-vous qu'une réconciliation soit possible entre eux ou pas ?_**

**_A-t-elle bien fait d'accepter de revoir son ex ?_**

**_D'après vous, Kumbat a raison sur l'arrêt de la carrière de Toorj chez les aurors ou encore ses difficultés pour trouver un nouvel emploi ?_**

**_Comment imaginez-vous la confrontation entre les deux sorciers ?_**


	9. Un projet de rencontre

**_Bonsoir à tous, _**

_**Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier Sephira 49 pour toutes ses reviews mais aussi Allyson26 car sa review m'a vraiment fait très plaisir. Je reconnais le défaut de cette histoire puisque la trame avance très lentement mais je vous promets que la thérapie commencera bientôt MDR. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Très loin de là en Angleterre, Ron posa son pinceau puis observa sa toile où se dessinait le profil d'une grande bringue blonde assise dans un coin de sa cellule. Le sorcier n'était pas certain d'avoir su reproduire l'expression de l'ex Parkinson, néanmoins, il estimait pouvoir y remédier plus tard. Depuis quelques jours, le sorcier n'arrêtait pas de songer à cette femme mais sans aucune connotation amoureuse, ni obsessive à son égard.

En effet, Ron aimait seulement son épouse et ne cherchait aucunement une aventure réelle ou imaginaire pour pallier son impuissance soudaine ainsi que ses problèmes de couple. Tout simplement, le rouquin se sentait investi d'une mission protectrice envers les anciens prisonniers dont il avait eu la charge depuis la tentative de suicide de Zabini. Or, ce type et Pansy étaient les seuls dont il detenait encore des nouvelles. Le métis n'était pas toujours très bavard durant les visites de Ron à la prison, néanmoins, le Gryffondor savait que le Serpentard attendait toujours ses visites qui étaient devenues son seul repère depuis son incarcération. Ronald allait donc le voir régulièrement et l'aidait de son mieux en lui portant des livres pour s'occuper mais aussi des nounours devenus les compagnons de cellules de Zabini au cours des années, du linge et même des pinceaux ainsi que des toiles après avoir appris l'ancienne passion du Serpentard.

Ce dernier déployait donc toute son énergie dans sa peinture parfois bizarre aux yeux de Ron mais qui l'estimait parfaite pour l'art moderne des moldus. Au bout d'un moment, les toiles s'étaient accumulée dans la cellule puis Ron les avaient emmenées chez lui avant de les montrer à son prof de peinture. Le moldu les trouva extrêmement intéressantes au point de les exposer. De fil en aiguille, Zabini était donc devenu une petite célébrité chez les moldus qui adorait son coté mystérieux puisque le peintre gardait l'anonymat. Le Serpentard avait même donné une procuration à Ron pour que ce dernier puisse gérer son argent moldu soigneusement déposé sur un compte spécial à Gringott car les gobelins détenaient un service spécifique pour gérer l'argent moldu, le convertir en gallion et même recevoir ou effectuer des virements à une banque moldue. Ainsi, Zabini aurait un petit capital à sa sortie de prison d'ici quelques mois maintenant.

Ron pensif songea à ce type dont la vie s'était brisée à dix-huit ans seulement et qui sortirait enfin de prison à trente-huit puisqu'il n'avait pas eu droit à une remise de peine. L'homme se leva puis se rendit à la porte avant de rester surpris par l'apparition d'Hermione dans l'embrasure. Ron abasourdi observa sa femme qui venait très rarement dans son domaine puis il se demanda si tout allait bien :

« _ Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non tout va bien. Le rassura-t-elle.

\- Ah. Alors pourquoi tu es là ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Je viens de rentrer et je ne t'ai pas trouvé à la maison donc je m'inquiétais. Avoua Hermione qui avait eu peur que son absence ne soit dictée par une virée chez une autre femme.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Deux heures du matin. Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Tu as fini tôt dis donc. Estima Ron.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu rentres souvent à trois ou quatre heure quand ton service est débordé. Rappela Ron.

\- Oh… Nous avons pu régler nos problèmes plus tôt cette fois-ci. Déclara Hermione penaude.

\- …

\- Euh il est tard, tu ne vas pas te coucher ? Proposa Hermione.

\- Oui j'arrive._ »

* * *

Le sorcier sortit et suivit sa femme dans le jardin puis à l'étage. Rassurée sur la permanence de son mari dans sa serre ou son atelier de peinture selon ses lubies, Hermione ne lui posa pas de questions sur ses plantes, ni ses œuvres avant d'évoquer son travail pour meubler la conversation. Ron l'écouta poliment mais ne put réprimer un bâillement avant d'aller se coucher dans son propre lit puisqu'il était retourné de lui-même dans la chambre d'amis le lendemain du retour de Rose à Poudlard.

En effet, Hermione avait insisté pour tenter de refaire l'amour en affirmant que tout allait bien mais un nouveau « mal de ventre » provoqua une immense gêne de la part du rouquin. Ce dernier avait donc retrouvé sa propre chambre pour ne pas affronter ce problème inavouable selon lui. Il préférait également éviter une confrontation directe avec sa femme et ne se plaignait donc plus de ses heures supplémentaires interminables le soir. Ron sortait donc au pub ou s'enfermait dans sa serre quand son fils dormait. Hermione ne lui disait rien car elle n'était jamais à la maison non plus en ce moment puisqu'elle était en train de travailler sur un dossier extrêmement complexe.

La jeune femme soupira puis enfila son pyjama chaud et confortable avant de se rendre dans la salle de bains où elle retrouva son mari en train de chercher une potion de sommeil sans rêves pour la nuit. Hermione ne se permit cependant aucune critique car elle craignait de l'irriter et se contenta de lui indiquer la réserve de potions sous l'évier. Ron la remercia puis se baissa afin de chercher la fiole qui lui ferait oublier ses problèmes cette nuit au lieu de cauchemarder encore une fois sur son impuissance ou les moqueries de sa femme. Le sorcier ne disait rien, néanmoins, il n'était pas certain que son impuissance soit seulement de son fait.

En effet, la vision des cheveux embroussaillés d'Hermione, de sa gouttière pour lutter contre le bruxisme, de ses pyjamas extra-larges, ses charentaises de vingt ans d'age ou encore ses dessous en coton dignes de sa mère Molly, ne risquaient pas de réveiller sa libido. Ron adorait sa femme et n'avait jamais rien dit toutes ces années car il l'aimait sans se soucier du reste, néanmoins, les choses étaient différentes depuis quatre ou cinq ans. A présent, chacun détenait ses habitudes, voire, ses raccourcis durant leurs derniers ébats. Enfin, sa femme ne faisait jamais aucun effort pour l'accueillir avec un grand sourire le soir au lieu de ses remarques habituelles ou de ses propos sur son travail.

Sans parler de leurs vacances insipides annuelles à Brighton alors que Ron aurait aimé voir d'autres endroits. Toutefois, Hermione était très attachée à cette station balnéaire où elle se rendait avec ses parents quand elle était petite. C'était pratiquement devenu une tradition familiale puisque les Granger les rejoignaient là-bas... Non pas que, Ron soit contre le fait de partir en vacances avec ses parents de temps en temps, néanmoins, il aurait aimé pouvoir choisir le lieu ou encore les modalités de séjour. Enfin, ses beaux-parents devaient aussi comprendre que leur beau-fils avait envie de profiter de sa famille au moins deux semaines sans entendre de remarques sur son peu d'intérêt pour la lecture ou sa légère bedaine…

Ron avait donc envie de parcourir de grands espaces au lieu de rester assis sur un transat ou de se farcir deux moldus aigris par leur retraite et l'absence d'une fille prête à prendre la relève en tant que dentiste à leur cabinet dentaire. Du coup, les Granger l'avaient revendu à un jeune moldu fraîchement diplômé au moment où il se mirent à la retraite. Ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui : Ronald Weasley si Hermione n'était pas une simple moldue mais une sorcière ! Enfin, les Granger n'avaient qu'à faire un second gosse durant la permanence d'Hermione à Poudlard s'ils désiraient conserver un enfant dans leur monde.

Enfin Ron en avait vraiment marre de se baigner toujours dans la même place ou faire des châteaux de sable avec les enfants sur le même banc de sable pendant que sa femme passait son temps à lire des livres pour se détendre après toute une année passée à travailler... Lui aussi travaillait mais il estimait avoir le droit de partir en vacances dans un endroit différent pour se détendre en compagnie de sa femme et ses enfants au lieu de voir son épouse lire dans son coin. A la fin, Ron finissait même par jalouser les livres car Hermione les portait jusque dans leur lit avant de les dévorer jusqu'à quatre heures du matin. Son mari avait donc fini par perdre sa libido à force de la voir s'engoncer dans ses pyjamas informes avec ses bouquins…

* * *

Ensuite, Ron chassa ses pensées à la vue de la potion puis la saisit afin de l'emmener avec lui. Il se releva aussitôt sous le regard d'Hermione inquiète qui estima qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin d'aide. Elle finit donc par tenter de parler avec son mari :

« _ Alors comment va Pansy ?

\- Depuis quand elle t'intéresse Hermione ? Demanda son époux surpris.

\- J'ai vu un aigle filer dans la serre l'autre jour alors j'ai pensé que tu avais enfin obtenu des nouvelles. Or, ça fait au moins quatre ans que tu n'as rien reçu donc je voulais simplement savoir si tout allait bien. Se justifia Hermione.

\- Elle a eu quelque difficulté ces dernières années mais ça a l'air de s'arranger. Mentit Ron pas du tout désireux de dévoiler les confidences de la jeune femme même à sa propre épouse car Pansy lui avait révélé des choses beaucoup trop intimes.

\- Hm bon l'essentiel c'est que ça aille mieux. Répondit Hermione légèrement décontenancée.

\- Oui mais… Hésita Ron.

\- Mais ? L'encouragea Hermione.

\- Mais j'aurais bien envie d'aller la voir pour discuter un peu et observer sa vie. Expliqua Ron sincèrement inquiet pour la sorcière.

\- Hm : Ron repart en croisade pour ses prisonniers. Plaisanta Hermione.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi ou d'eux parce que tu les as abandonnés tout comme Harry. Se défendit Ron aussitôt vexé par ce qu'il prenait pour de la condescendance de la part de sa femme.

\- Ron, je ne te disais pas ça pour me moquer de toi ! Protesta doucement Hermione.

\- Alors ne plaisantes pas sur ça car Harry et toi n'avez jamais rien fait pour eux durant leur emprisonnement.

\- Ron : ce n'est pas moi qui les ai arrêté et puis ils étaient seulement placés en préventive. De plus, il n'ont pas été angoissés car il n'y a plus de Detraqueur en prison. Se défendit Hermione.

\- Non il n'y a plus de Detraqueur c'est vrai mais Azkaban reste quand même sinistre et rien n'a changé depuis mon départ. Tu savais que les douches se font encore à l'eau froide et encore quand un gardien emmène les prisonniers se doucher. Une fois dans sa cellule, chaque prisonnier a seulement un seau pour ses besoins et la même paillasse depuis une éternité . Affirma Ron.

\- Ron je…

\- Les femmes n'ont même pas de produits d'hygiène féminine Hermione ! Tu sais comment je m'en suis aperçu ? L'interrompit Ron.

\- Euh…

\- Parkinson était la seule prisonnière féminine dans mon unité et au début, je n'ai pas noté son problème jusqu'au jour où elle se recroquevillait dans son coin lors de mon inspection. Par Merlin Hermione: j'ai encore honte de moi pour lui avoir demandé de se lever afin d'inspecter toute la cellule ce matin-là et tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Je pense avoir deviné Ron. Répondit Hermione agacée.

\- Je ne peux pas oublier l'attitude de cette pauvre fille qui faisait de son mieux pour me dissimuler les pans tachés de sa robe de prisonnière et s'efforçait de rester digne pendant que je m'approchais de sa paillasse souillée. L'administration ne donnait rien aux femmes donc c'est moi qui m'en suis occupé durant ma permanence là-bas ! Se défoula Ron

\- …

\- Tu sais que chaque mois ma mère va m'acheter plusieurs lots de produits et je les laisse à la prison pour que l'administration pénitentiaire les distribuent aux prisonnières ? Je croyais avoir réglé le problème en 1998 mais ensuite les crédits débloqués pour ces choses ont été utilisés pour d'autres dépenses après mon départ. Par les bottes de Merlin Hermione : tu as un poste prestigieux au département de la justice magique ou non ? S'insurgea Ron.

\- Oui.

\- Alors occupes-toi un peu des pauvres gens au lieu de te consacrer seulement à tes elfes qui sont maintenant bien mieux traités que les prisonniers grâce à toutes tes lois !

\- Ne montes pas sur tes grands chevaux Ron car les elfes ont souffert pendant des siècles contrairement aux sorciers ! Protesta Hermione.

\- Il n'y a pas que des ex Serpentards ou des Mangemorts en prison tu sais ? Enfin, chacun a ses priorités Hermione : les miennes sont notre famille et le sort des personnes confiées sous ma garde en 1998.

\- Zabini va bientôt sortir et tu n'as plus de nouvelles des autres hormis Pansy. Rappela Hermione.

\- Oui Zabini va pouvoir retrouver sa liberté à bientôt trente-huit ans mais il a brûlé toute sa jeunesse dans un taudis. Répliqua Ron.

\- Nous pouvons aller voir Pansy ensemble si tu veux. Tenta Hermione pour changer de sujet.

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

\- Je ne sais même pas où elle habite et puis tu es toujours occupée par ton travail ou notre fils. Répondit Ron.

\- Mais…

\- Enfin, tu ne serais pas la bienvenue, ni Harry. Donc j'irais seul si jamais elle accepte de me rencontrer. Affirma Ron pas du tout désireux d'exposer Pansy à la curiosité d'Hermione ou celle d'Harry puisque la sorcière ne voulait rien révéler aux autres sur sa séparation._ »

Ensuite, le sorcier salua sa femme avant de se coucher sans se soucier de la stupéfaction d'Hermione pas habituée à de telles critiques sur son travail toujours complimenté par ses collègues ou encore leurs supérieurs. Elle finit cependant par se ressaisir après avoir songé à un article de loi qui pourrait l'aider pour sa nouvelle cause et se rua dans son bureau pour travailler.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Pansy regardait la porte de la chambre avec appréhension comme si un piège se trouvait à l'intérieur. D'un coté, la jeune femme était tentée par l'idée réconfortante de rentrer chez elle et de laisser la justice faire son cours mais de l'autre, elle songeait que ses enfants ne voudraient pas la voir agir ainsi envers leur père même si ce dernier était un crétin fini qui avait laissé des guérisseurs l'embarquer sous ses yeux. Certes, ce type était alors sous l'influence de plusieurs sorts dont des _Imperium_, néanmoins, la jeune femme ne pouvait oublier la terreur ressentie face à tous ces sorciers en train de tenter de l'attraper et l'immobilisme de son mari.

Or, Toorj avait promis de la protéger envers et contre tout après avoir compris sa nature peureuse depuis son incarcération à Azkaban. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse en octobre 2013… Pansy n'oubliait pas non plus les nombreux entretiens face à différents psychomages corrompus qui tentaient de la convaincre de se déclarer folle ainsi que les nuits où elle était enfermée dans sa chambre. Inquiète pour sa progéniture, la jeune femme avait fini par craquer au bout de deux mois et accepta de déclarer n'importe quoi afin de pouvoir quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Fort heureusement, personne ne l'avait brutalisée physiquement durant son séjour et sa chambre etait correcte tout comme la salle de bains mais cette expérience l'avait autant marquée que son incarcération à Azkaban.

Après sa sortie, son mari l'avait laissé emmener les enfants et vint les voir tous les jours mais tous deux se limitaient à échanger des banalités ou des propos concernant l'éducation de leurs gosses. Toorj fut présent durant son accouchement et la soutint de son mieux au point qu'ils retrouvèrent un peu de leur complicité durant un moment si particulier mais le sorcier se renferma ensuite sur lui-même et redevint distant avec elle. En revanche, Toorj était resté très affectueux avec leurs enfants au point de faire de son mieux pour leur faire peser le moins possible la séparation d'Aav (Papa en mongol) et Eej. Il passait donc tout son temps libre à la Ger de son ex pendant qu'elle travaillait ou même le soir en sa présence avant de partir après l'avoir aidé à border les plus jeunes.

xxxxxxxx

Pansy s'efforça de chasser ses pensées car elle devait affronter Toorj maintenant afin de savoir quoi répondre aux enfants à qui elle ne pourrait pas cacher la vérité très longtemps puisque son fils aîné était déjà à l'école de magie… La sorcière inquiète se demanda si elle ne devrait pas aller le chercher malgré l'heure tardive. Elle décida cependant d'en parler d'abord avec Toorj et comprit de ne pas pouvoir retarder leur entrevue d'avantage. La jeune femme frappa donc à la porte puis entra sans s'apercevoir que Kumbat la suivait. Toorj surpris se leva aussitôt de sa chaise à la vue de la Serpentarde car il n'aurait jamais osé espérer sa visite.

Il voulut se précipiter sur Pansy mais se ravisa à la vue de l'auror sur le seuil en train de les regarder. La sorcière inquiète contempla son ex mari aux traits tirés, un léger filet de barbe au menton, les cheveux en désordre ainsi que ses lunettes de travers mais elle estimait son état normal dans de telles conditions. Pansy l'avait vu quelques jours plus tôt et se rappelait encore de l'élégance de cet homme toujours rasé de près. Malgré le coté dramatique de la situation, la sorcière ne put s'empêcher de se demander si son ex possédait du linge de rechange ainsi que des rasoirs avant de songer qu'il lui avait toujours fait parvenir de nombreuses affaires durant son séjour à l'asile…

Ensuite, elle se ressaisit à la vue du Mongol qui avait fini par ne plus se soucier de Kumbat et se rapprochait d'elle. Toorj abasourdi contempla d'abord Pansy comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois après tant d'années et non deux ou trois jours seulement. Maintenant qu'il était délesté des sortilèges lancés par Nadang Adiriig, Toorj vit enfin la sorcière sous son vrai jour et nota son regard si triste, ses gestes mesurés comme si elle craignait la réaction des gens ou encore sa maigreur. Certes, Pansy n'avait jamais été très ronde mais là elle avait carrément fondu en un peu plus de quatre ans et était à la limite de l'anorexie selon lui. Le Mongol inquiet la trouva toujours aussi belle mais brisée comme sa poupée Mulan en porcelaine autrefois involontairement cassée par les enfants. Toorj songea qu'il avait aussitôt réparé la poupée grâce à un sortilège mais la magie n'aiderait pas le sorcier à rendre le sourire ainsi que sa bonne mine à la jeune femme en deux, trois mouvements cette fois-ci.

L'auror voulut effleurer le visage de Pansy apeurée qui recula légèrement comme si elle avait peur de recevoir des coups puis Toorj honteux positionna ses bras le long du corps après avoir compris sa peur de lui maintenant. Mille paroles s'affolaient dans l'esprit du Mongol qui n'osait cependant pas parler en premier, ni utiliser la légillimancie pour discuter en privé car il n'était pas certain qu'elle accepte sa présence dans son esprit après leur séparation causée par sa bêtise. Ensuite, Pansy se ressaisit et reprit la parole pour meubler le silence :

« _ Euh ça va, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas où j'en suis : c'est comme si je venais me réveiller d'un rêve après quatre ans et presque trois mois. Avoua Toorj penaud qui voulait absolument lui demander pardon et lui dire qu'il avait seulement besoin d'elle ainsi que de leur famille.

\- Oui, ce ne doit pas être facile. Reconnut Pansy mal à l'aise.

\- Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar s'il te plait et que je vais me réveiller d'ici peu. Dis moi que nous sommes encore en 2013 car nous ne pouvons pas être divorcés. Enfin, je ne peux pas t'avoir abandonnée entre les mains de fous furieux sans bouger, ni te protéger. Demanda soudainement Toorj accablé.

\- Je suis désolée mais c'est ma réalité depuis octobre 2013 et la tienne aussi dés maintenant. Répondit Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas possible : je refuse de rester séparé de toi. Insista Toorj accablé.

\- C'est toi qui as demandé la séparation et il m'a bien fallu l'accepter de peur de perdre les enfants si on m'internait de manière définitive en cas de refus. De plus, tu t'es marié à Tsetseg l'année dernière donc c'est elle ta femme maintenant et pas moi. Répondit Pansy peinée par l'accablement évident de son ex mari.

\- Elle ne le restera pas longtemps car ce mariage débile sera annulé puis je redeviendrais libre dans trois ans à la fin de la procédure. Promit Toorj.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Mais toi tu vas bien ? Je ne sais pratiquement plus rien de ta vie depuis toutes ces années même si je venais voir les enfants. Dis-moi au moins si tu es heureuse même sans moi et que je n'ai pas brisé complètement ta vie. L'interrogea Toorj inquiet sans oser lui demander également si elle détenait un nouveau compagnon ou non.

\- Je ne peux pas me plaindre car j'ai de beaux enfants et un bon travail chez les moldus. Répondit Pansy sans se douter de rassurer légèrement son ex mari sur l'absence d'un compagnon fixe dans sa vie.

\- Tu as assez d'argent pour vivre : je ne sais même pas si la pension octroyée par le tribunal moldue est suffisante pour couvrir tes frais ou ceux des enfants ? Tu fais quoi comme travail ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? S'inquiéta le Mongol.

\- Je travaille dans l'hôtellerie donc mon salaire me permet de vivre décemment sans dépendre de ma mère ou ma grand-mère. De plus, la pension que tu me verses pour les enfants couvre une partie de leurs frais et je pourvois au reste avec mon salaire. Enfin, tu m'aides aussi au niveau vêtements ou autre donc ils ont tout ce qu'il faut. Répondit Pansy.

\- Mais tu ne gardes rien pour toi ? S'inquiéta Toorj surpris après avoir enfin compris que la pension était destinée seulement aux enfants.

\- Mon salaire me suffit pour couvrir mes besoins donc je n'ai aucun soucis. Enfin, la pension est pour les enfants pas pour moi. Le rassura la jeune femme.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que je me suis laissé embobiner aussi facilement avant de t'abandonner comme ça. Pardonne-moi pour tout ce qui t'a été infligé par ma faute. Insista Toorj honteux et désorienté.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait depuis longtemps car tu étais sous l'effet des _Imperium_ mais il m'était impossible de le prouver et encore moins sans ma magie.

\- Je suis désolé… Je… Tenta Toorj.

\- Laissons-le passé derrière nous pour l'instant car nous devons d'abord penser aux enfants. L'interrompit Pansy.

\- Oui… Reconnut Toorj penaud.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire : nos cadets sont chez ma grand-mère pour l'instant mais je ne pourrais pas le leur cacher longtemps. Enfin Toorjii ne sait probablement rien non plus puisque l'article de la journaliste est paru ce soir seulement. Toutefois, les professeurs lui annonceront probablement la nouvelle demain. Il faut donc qu'on trouve un moyen pour les préserver du scandale. Insista Pansy inquiète.

\- Tu as raison: nous devons en discuter et si possible en privé. Répondit Toorj désireux de rester seul avec SA femme au lieu de continuer à discuter devant Kumbat._ »

* * *

Pansy acquiesça puis se tourna vers Kumbat afin de lui demander si elle pouvait rester encore un moment puisque son ex mari et elle devaient discuter des choses à faire pour préserver leurs enfants. L'auror pris de court fut contraint d'acquiescer, néanmoins, il affirma venir la chercher d'ici peu pour pouvoir l'aider à transplaner. Face à la surprise évidente de son chef, Kumbat se fit un malin plaisir de lui expliquer que son ex femme ne pouvait plus transplaner depuis la limitation de sa magie ainsi que de sa baguette. Cette dernière n'était pas autorisée à utiliser beaucoup de sorts. D'ailleurs, Pansy ne pouvait pas non plus utiliser de balai car les psychomage estimait son utilisation trop dangereuse pour une folle à lier…

Toorj penaud ne sut plus où se mettre après ces précisions et songea aux difficultés de Pansy dont il ne s'était jamais aperçu pendant quatre ans. Le Mongol ne répondit cependant rien aux provocations de Kumbat et attendit impatiemment son départ. Enfin, les deux ex conjoints restèrent seuls puis Pansy s'assit afin de se reprendre un peu après toutes ces confrontations. La jeune femme avait beau tout savoir sur l'innocence de Toorj, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir faible en sa présence, voire, à sa merci. Le Mongol saisit aussitôt la seconde chaise pour s'asseoir tout près d'elle dans l'espoir de se rapprocher progressivement de la sorcière qu'il ne voulait pas faire fuir, ni voir refaire sa vie avec un autre. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'exprimer puis lui proposa d'utiliser la légillimancie mais Pansy déclina car elle n'était même plus en mesure de l'utiliser.

Son ex mari penaud acquiesça avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Je crois qu'il faudrait aller voir Toorjii pour tout lui expliquer. Enfin, si j'en suis capable car je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe moi non plus. Dit le sorcier.

\- Je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas aussi le ramener à la maison. Avoua Pansy.

\- Tu crois qu'il faut vraiment le retirer de l'école ? S'étonna son ex mari.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer durant les prochains jours mais ce sera probablement dans les journaux. A mon avis, tu vas en baver entre l'annulation de ton mariage, le reniement des Adiriig ainsi que l'enquête. Tu es maintenant considéré comme un imposteur et puis tu as été renié par les Adiriig donc je suppose que les enfants le sont également. Aussi, ils vont devoir changer de nom donc Toorjii va avoir besoin de nous pour accepter toutes ces choses. Enfin, je ne tiens pas à voir notre fils morfler à l'école puisqu'il est réparti chez les Rouge-et-or en compagnie de tes anciens neveux… C'est d'ailleurs celui qui a le plus souffert de notre séparation car il était l'aîné. Confessa Pansy inquiète.

\- Hm, je n'y avais pas pensé : il vaut mieux le retirer de l'école pendant quelques temps pour qu'il ne souffre pas des moqueries de ses camarades, ni du scandale qui sera probablement relayé par les journalistes. Reconnut Toorj inquiet.

\- Oui, je demanderais au directeur de me laisser utiliser le _Rite du Sang_ pour ramener Toorjii jusqu'à moi car je ne peux pas transplaner et j'habite loin d'Oulan-Bator. A moins que je n'aille le chercher tout de suite avant de demander à Kumbat de nous faire transplaner. Hésita Pansy.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de Kumbat pour ça car je vais t'emmener à l'école, nous prenons Toorjii avec nous puis je vous ramene chez toi. Dit Toorj.

\- Mais tu peux vraiment sortir d'ici ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Oui, je ne suis pas un prisonnier mais une victime moi aussi, même si dans une bien moindre mesure que toi. Précisa Toorj.

\- Hm alors ce serait mieux si nous parlions aux enfants ensemble. Estima Pansy.

\- Oui. On va chercher Toorjii tout de suite puis je vous ramène chez toi et on parlera aussi à ses cadets. Dit Toorj.

\- Au fait que vas-tu faire pour ta fille ? Tu ne vas pas l'abandonner parce que les gens la prennent pour une cracmolle ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

\- Non jamais : je savais de pouvoir devenir le père d'enfants cracmols un jour vu les antécédents dans ta famille et ça ne me dérangeait pas car je t'aime plus que tout. Commença Toorj.

\- Ne mélange pas tout : cette enfant est ta fille ainsi que celle de Tsetseg pas la notre. _ Précisa Pansy._ Et puis rien ne dit que ce soit une cracmolle, il existe des enfants dont le nom apparaît sur le registre seulement au bout de plusieurs années.

\- Oui je sais c'est la fille de Tsetseg et pas la notre malheureusement mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occuperai. Toutefois, elle est en sécurité à la maternité et doit dormir à cette heure-ci. Aussi, nous devons d'abord nous occuper de nos enfants à nous puis j'irais la voir cette nuit ou demain matin à l'aube quand les journalistes ne seront pas là. Affirma Toorj.

\- Comment s'appelle cette petite ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Elle n'a pas de prénom parce que Tsetseg voulait l'appeler Nadang pour faire plaisir à ma soi-disant maman mais tu comprends bien qu'il en est hors de question maintenant. Alors, il faut que je lui trouve un nom mais bon je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça en ce moment. _ »

* * *

L'auror confessa son désarroi face à cet énorme gâchis et il se sentait donc incapable de chercher un prénom pour le moment. Il ne put ensuite s'empêcher de songer à un détail puis le sorcier rappela à Pansy l'existence de leur dernière potion Bébé crée en juillet 2013. La jeune femme soupira aussitôt car ils avaient décidé de laisser la potion au laboratoire après leur séparation et de ne jamais l'utiliser. Pansy avait seulement eu des garçons car le couple n'avait aucune préférence sur le sexe lorsqu'ils avaient obtenu quatre potions Bébés en 2006. Toutefois, le couple resta un peu désappointé au moment où ils découvrirent que leur cadet était également de sexe masculin lors de l'échographie chez les moldus. Or, Toorj savait que sa femme désirait vraiment une petite fille et la convainquit donc de donner le jour à un cinquième bébé.

Aussi, le couple avait fini par demander la création d'une dernière potion Bébé et choisit le sexe cette fois-ci pour être certain d'avoir enfin une fille. Les deux époux avaient programmé de lui donner le jour en 2017 ou 2018 pour espacer la naissance de la petite fille et celle de son frère aîné prévue en 2014. Malheureusement, ils laissèrent ensuite la fiole au laboratoire à cause de leur séparation mais Toorj voulait maintenant convaincre Pansy de l'utiliser au lieu de la laisser se dissoudre d'ici quelques années. De plus, le Mongol espérait que la nouvelle grossesse de la jeune femme durant laquelle il se plierait en quatre pour chouchouter la future maman puis la naissance de leur fille lui permettrait d'obtenir le pardon de Pansy ainsi que l'autorisation de rentrer au bercail. Il chassa ses pensées puis l'entraîna avec lui vers la sortie du quartier privé des aurors puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner depuis cette zone.

Les deux ex conjoints furent cependant rattrapés par Kumbat mais Toorj lui rappela qu'il n'était pas en état d'arrestation et lui demanda de les laisser se rendre à l'école de magie pour voir leur fils. L'auror jaloux dut s'incliner, néanmoins, il rumina longuement sur l'effronterie de ce type puis il émit le vœu de ne pas voir Pansy lui donner une autre chance. Pendant ce temps, Toorj lança un Patronus pour avertir le directeur de leur arrivée avant de saisir le bras de son ex femme pour transplaner ensemble aux abords de l'école de magie mongole située à la périphérie d'Oulan-Bator dans une zone infestée de _repousse moldu_. Les deux sorciers furent aussitôt accueillis par le concierge déjà en train de les attendre devant le portail puis il les emmena directement dans le bureau du directeur qui s'apprêtait à les contacter au moment où Toorj lui envoya son Patronus.

Une fois dans le bureau du directeur, Pansy affolée constata alors la présence de son fils au visage orné d'un bel œil au beurre noir ainsi que ses lunettes cassées. Toorjii joyeux rassura aussitôt sa mère sur son état puis se précipita sur son père surpris pour lui demander s'il était vraiment débarrassé de Tsetseg ou encore s'il n'avait plus rien à avoir avec les Adiriig comme le prétendait le journal mais aussi ses soi-disant cousins. Toorj confirma les faits avant de rester abasourdi par les hourra enthousiastes de son fils aîné qui remercia Gengis Khan pour toutes ces bonnes nouvelles. Ensuite, le jeune garçon de onze ans interrogea ses parents :

« _ Bon : vous vous remettez ensemble tous les deux dés ce soir hein ?

\- Pardon ? Dit Pansy surprise.

\- Euh… Répondit son père penaud qui aurait bien aimé répondre par l'affirmative mais se doutait du refus de son ex.

\- Bah oui : Aav n'est plus soumis à tous les sortilèges imposés par la vieille folle donc il t'aime de nouveau Eej. Aussi, il peut habiter avec nous maintenant et vous allez vous remarier hein ? Tu aimes bien de nouveau Maman n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Toorjii à son père.

\- Oui j'aime ta mère mais j'ai fait de grosses bêtises donc je ne sais pas si Eej a envie de m'accepter chez elle. Confessa Toorj attristé.

\- Mais bien sur qu'elle veut hein Maman ? Insista Toorjii euphorique.

\- Toorjii : Aav est maintenant marié à Tsetseg et ils ont eu une petite fille donc c'est fini entre nous comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué plusieurs fois. Tu ne dois pas lui demander des choses impossibles, ni à moi. Modéra Pansy.

\- Mais ce ne sont pas des choses impossibles puisque Papa va annuler son second mariage donc vous pourrez vous remarier dans trois ans ! Tenta d'insister Toorjii euphorique.

\- Comment tu t'es fait cet œil au beurre noir ? Demanda sa mère pour changer de sujet tout en demandant à son ex mari d'utiliser le sortilège _Reparo _pour rajuster les lunettes de leur fils.

\- Oh, je me suis simplement défendu quand mes soi-disant cousins se sont moqués de moi en disant que j'étais le fils de personne puisqu'Aav ne sait même pas son nom de famille maintenant. Commença Toorjii.

\- Les garçons t'on attaqué ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

\- En fait Bohdan le père de Gyaar lui a envoyé une copie du journal de ce soir donc j'ai su que Papa était enfin libre et que ce n'est pas un Adiriig. D'ailleurs, j'espérais bien que vous viendriez me chercher parce que je ne veux plus rester ici avec les Adiriig car ce sont tous des idiots qui se moquent de nous ! Expliqua Toorjii.

\- Gyaar et ses frères s'en sont pris à toi ? Demanda Toorj inquiet en songeant à ses anciens neveux plus âgés que Toorjii.

\- Oui et leurs cousins aussi ! Avoua l'enfant.

\- Mais ce sont des deuxièmes, troisièmes et quatrièmes années ! Vous n'avez rien fait pour protéger Toorjii ? Protesta Pansy inquiète à l'encontre du directeur.

\- Les élèves ont agi au sein de leur salle commune donc nous n'en savions rien jusqu'à ce qu'un préfet aille chercher leur directeur de Maison. Se justifia le sorcier.

\- Hm, Toorjii serait bien mieux chez sa maman pendant quelques jours dans ce cas. Estima Toorj inquiet.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous : nous lui ferons parvenir les cours puis il rendra ses devoirs par aigle. J'espère te revoir d'ici peu Toorjii mais ce n'est pas certain. Pour le moment, tu vas suivre les cours par correspondance puis tu te présenteras ici pour les examens seulement tant que la situation ne s'arrange pas car je ne peux pas te garder ici si les Adiriig s'en prennent à toi. Expliqua le directeur soucieux.

\- Oui. Répondit Toorjii d'un ton docile pour être certain de pouvoir suivre ses parents.

\- Bon, nous allons chercher tes affaires et nous partons. Proposa sa mère. _ »

Les deux ex conjoints suivirent leur fils ainsi que son directeur de Maison jusqu'à l'aile des Rouge-et-Or où Pansy n'était jamais entrée. Elle observa donc la salle commune avec curiosité ainsi que les adolescents vêtus de deel aux couleurs de leur Maison comme celui de son enfant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de songer au sien vert et argent puis la sorcière songea que c'était le bon temps. Les élèves curieux observèrent la femme et la plaignirent silencieusement pour les torts subis pendant quatre ans.

Par contre, ils jetèrent des regards emplis de mépris envers Toorj qui cherchait Gyaar ainsi que ses sbires manifestement bien cachés pour ne pas affronter ses reproches. En revanche, Toorjii euphorique ne se souciait plus de personne car il était déjà en train d'échafauder plusieurs plans afin de convaincre sa mère de redonner une chance à son père. Durant la répartition, le jeune garçon avait insisté pour entrer dans les Rouge-et-Or afin de faire plaisir à son père, néanmoins, c'était un véritable Serpentard comme sa chère Eej. Aussi, il était prêt à employer toutes les ruses possibles pour parvenir à ses fins.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Toorj transplana donc chez son ex femme en compagnie de Pansy et leur fils. Le trio fut aussitôt happé par leurs cadets qui avaient été ramenés par leur grand-mère informée du retour de sa fille. Les trois garçons : Nansal, Severus et Kushi se précipitèrent donc sur leurs parents pour obtenir la confirmation des propos de Batbold, great grand mother Odval et grand-mère Naraantsuya. Enfin, Kenji comptait bien passer après son service puisqu'il avait été averti par sa mère. Toorj abasourdi se retrouva assailli par ses cadets qui lui demandèrent la date de son nouveau mariage avec Maman sous le regard incrédule de Naraantsuya.

Toutefois, Pansy remit aussitôt les pendules à l'heure sur le fait que Papa s'était marié avec Tsetseg avant de leur parler de leur petite sœur. Les parents discutèrent ensuite un bon moment avec les enfants puis les garçons firent de leur mieux pour retenir leur père chez eux puisqu'il ne détenait plus de logement. Toorj ne demandait pas mieux que de rester mais il était conscient du refus de son ex. Toutefois, il resta surpris par le concert de lamentations des garçons auprès de leur mère qui finit par céder à leur caprice mais elle rappela qu'Aav partirait ensuite chez lui quand il aurait trouvé sa nouvelle maison.

Ensuite, Pansy demanda à l'un de ses deux elfes de l'aider à préparer une chambre pour Toorj. Au cours des préparatifs, la jeune femme bénit son achat d'une Ger sorcière et non moldue. Le terme Ger en mongol signifiait une tente communément appelée yourtes par les occidentaux. Les nomades moldus détenaient une seule grande pièce mais les sorciers pouvaient agrandir leur Ger au gré de leurs envies et la cloisonner en plusieurs pièces grâce à des tentures ainsi que la magie. Ils détenaient aussi de véritables salles de bains à l'intérieur. Pansy se ressaisit puis finit ses préparatifs avant d'entendre des cris de rage. La sorcière inquiète se précipita alors dans la pièce à vivre où elle resta sans voix à la vue de son jumeau en train de se bagarrer avec Toorj sous les cris des enfants. La jeune femme s'interposa aussitôt entre les deux hommes mais son frère lui ordonna de se lever du milieu :

« _ Lèves-toi de là pour que je puisse lui régler son compte car je ne laisserai absolument pas le mari prodigue tenter de rentrer à la maison ! Hurla Kenji tout en déformant la parabole du fils prodigue.

\- Arrête Kenji ! Tenta sa sœur paniquée.

\- Oncle Kenji ne frappes pas Aav ! Hurla Kushi affolé.

\- Les enfants allez-vous coucher car je dois parler à votre papa. Se reprit Kenji soudainement conscient de la présence des enfants et qui remit donc ses projets de vengeance à plus tard.

\- Non, je ne m'en vais pas si tu veux frapper mon père après notre départ ! S'interposa Toorjii en se plaçant près de sa mère.

\- Je te promets de ne pas le frapper mais il va devoir s'expliquer et tout de suite ! Répliqua Kenji qui s'éloigna de deux pas pour rassurer ses neveux.

\- Je suis désolé pour toutes mes erreurs mais je te jure de ne m'être rendu compte de rien ! Avoua Toorj honteux.

\- Je me fous que tu étais sous _Imperium_ : tu as fait souffrir ma sœur et c'est tout alors barre-toi.

\- Non il reste ici car Maman nous a permis de le garder avec nous pour le moment en attendant qu'il trouve une maison ! Hurla Toorjii.

\- Alors Toorj: je t'accepte ici pour tes enfants mais pas plus. Donc ne te mets pas en tête de draguer Pansy parce que tu n'as plus le droit de songer à elle après avoir épousé cette catin de Tsetseg à qui tu as fait une pauvre gosse déjà abandonnée par cette saleté ! Ordonna Kenji.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir que Pansy ne veut pas de moi et j'ai trop honte pour m'en approcher en ce moment. Répondit Toorj.

\- Encore heureux. Grommela Kenji.

\- Mais je te promets de tout faire pour réparer mes erreurs Pansy si tu m'en donnes la possibilité plus tard… Dit Toorj à la sorcière.

\- Ne rêves pas connard: ma sœur ne te reviendra jamais et je l'emmènerais en Ecosse très loin de toi d'ici peu… Tu verras tes gosses mais pas elle. L'interrompit Kenji.

\- Kenji arrêtes avec ça. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Pas question d'arrêter: tu vas bien finir par comprendre que tu dois maintenant partir d'ici après ce nouveau scandale. Et ton ex quittera la Mongolie sorcière lui aussi s'il est assez intelligent parce que personne ne lui proposera aucun travail dans le coin après toutes ces bêtises. Affirma Kenji.

\- Pansy : tu vas vraiment quitter la Mongolie ? Paniqua Toorj.

\- Non, je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi. _Commença Pansy sous le regard empli d'espoir de son ex. _ Tant que nos enfants sont petits car ils ont besoin de nous deux. Précisa la jeune femme sans se douter de peiner son ex mari. _

Toorj réitéra ses regrets pour ses conneries mais il rappela les sorts subis avant de jurer de faire de son mieux pour réparer toutes ses erreurs. Pansy soupira puis l'invita à changer de discours avant de demander à son frère de ne pas s'en prendre au père des garçons tremblants. Kenji se plia de très mauvaise grâce à la prière de sa jumelle beaucoup trop bonne poire selon lui mais il ordonna encore une fois à Toorj de ne pas approcher la jeune femme car il ne la méritait plus après avoir engrossé et épousé une autre. Toorj honteux baissa la tête puis finit par suivre Pansy jusqu'à la chambre préparée à son intention. Une fois à l'intérieur, le sorcier remercia son ex pour tout car elle aurait pu le laisser tomber après toutes ses conneries mais la sorcière répliqua l'aider car il resterait toujours le père de ses enfants à défaut d'un mari. Le Mongol acquiesça avant de la laisser partir.

* * *

Ensuite, Pansy surprise observa l'arrivée d'un petit hibou totalement épuisé après un tel voyage. La jeune femme lui offrit de l'eau fraîche ainsi que des graines de tournesol avant de le laisser se reposer pendant qu'elle parcourrait à plusieurs reprises le message reçu :

« _ _Mrs Panshriij, _

_Je ne veux pas que vous vous mépreniez sur mes intentions qui n'ont rien de malhonnête (je suis marié et fidèle donc je ne cherche pas du tout une aventure) mais votre situation me préoccupe beaucoup malgré votre dernier message plus rassurant que les précédents. Aussi, j'aimerais bien vous rendre visite si vous me donnez vos coordonnées pour vous rejoindre en Mongolie. Je vous assure de ne détenir aucune intention malveillante, néanmoins, je ne serais pas tranquille tant que je ne serais pas rassuré sur votre sort par mes propres yeux. _

_Donnez-moi rapidement votre réponse. _

_Ronald Weasley.__ »

Kenji sursauta et lui ordonna de rencontrer ce type qui pourrait peut-être les aider à rentrer au pays. La jeune femme songeuse hésita, néanmoins, elle finit par accepter à condition que son jumeau ne s'en prenne plus à Toorj. Le cracmol accepta puis rentra chez lui tout en s'estimant satisfait puisqu'il avait fait comprendre à son ex beau-frère de ne pas s'approcher de sa sœur. Cette dernière se montrait enfin raisonnable et acceptait également de rencontrer Weasley. Le cuisinier sourit puis songea à sa future installation à Aviemore avec sa famille, sa jumelle et ses enfants, leur mère ainsi que leur grand-mère. Pendant ce temps, Pansy réfléchissait et estimait avoir besoin de parler de sa situation à quelqu'un de neutre contrairement à ses amis ou sa famille. Elle finit donc par répondre à Weasley :

« _ _Mr Weasley, _

_Ne vous inquiétez pas car j'ai constaté votre grande honnêteté lors de mon séjour en prison. Vous étiez le gardien plus intègre de la prison et portiez toujours un grand respect aux femmes contrairement à certains donc vous détenez toute ma confiance. Il vous faut savoir que ma situation a encore changé depuis mon dernier message et j'aimerai avoir votre avis. Tenez vous bien à votre siège car la vérité a enfin éclaté sur mon internement injustifié donc on ne me prend plus pour une folle. Je devrais également récupérer mon titre de psychomagie mais aussi ma magie limitée par les psychomages véreux d'ici peu. Mon ex mari se retrouve en revanche dans une situation lamentable car il se réveille d'un mauvais rêve puisqu'il n'a pas demandé notre séparation de son plein gré mais à cause de tous les Imperium reçus. _

_J'aurais vraiment besoin de discuter avec quelqu'un de neutre au sujet de tous ces retournements de situation car ma mère, mes amis Serpentards ou mon frère ne sont pas du tout objectifs. Aussi, je suis d'accord pour vous rencontrer car vous êtes la seule personne totalement neutre et __**surtout très franche**__ (je me rappelle encore de vos colères à Poudlard quand quelque chose ne vous plaisait pas) que je connaisse. Aussi, je vous propose de trouver une date afin de pouvoir nous rencontrer durant un moment de libre pour chacun de nous puisque vous êtes certainement pris par votre famille ainsi que votre travail vous aussi. _

_Nous pourrions activer un portoloin si vous souhaitez venir chez moi ou nous retrouver près du mont Altaï en Mongolie parce que je préférerai éviter de me rendre dans le quartier sorcier d'Oulan-Bator en ce moment. Autrement, nous pouvons nous retrouver dans un autre pays mais pas en Grande-Bretagne car je panique déjà rien qu'à l'idée de retourner là-bas. Je ne peux pas vous envoyer de Patronus pour établir un rendez-vous car on ne m'a pas encore rendue ma magie mais vous pouvez vous adresser à ma mère qui me transmettra vos propositions. Par contre, ne dites rien sur moi à votre femme ou Potter car je ne veux pas de leur pitié, ni voir des ragots commencer à sa diffuser sur ma situation de plus en plus confuse. _

_A bientôt, _

_Pansy Panshriij._ _ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **_

_**Que pensez-vous du sort de Zabini ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Ron avec lui ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la discussion entre Hermione et Ron ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous des idées de Ron sur les vacances, sa femme ou ses beaux-parents ?**_

_**Comment avez-vous trouvé la discussion entre Pansy et son ex mari ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de leur premier fils ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous celle de Kenji envers sa sœur ou encore son ex beau-frère ?**_

_**L'idée d'utiliser la dernière potion Bébé est-elle une bonne idée pour rapprocher le couple comme souhaiterait le faire Toorj ?**_

_**Enfin, que pensez-vous des messages entre Pansy et Ron ?**_

_**Que vous attendez-vous à voir durant leur rencontre ?**_


	10. Des doutes

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord, je tiens sincèrement à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et ont la patience de lire tout ce long contexte. Je vous rassure la partie sur la Mongolie est presque finie donc Pansy pourra bientôt s'occuper de Ron et Hermione :). J'ai écrit un chapitre pour tout résumer mais il sera finalement partagé en plusieurs parties pour plus de clarté. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientot !**_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Pansy s'éveilla plus tôt car elle commençait à l'avance aujourd'hui. Toutefois, elle songea aux événements d'hier et se demanda comment gérer cette situation plutôt rocambolesque. La jeune femme ne voulait pas leurrer ses enfants sur un retour de flammes entre elle et Toorj, néanmoins, la sorcière n'entendait pas non plus le mettre dehors en ce moment car son ex était complètement paumé. Enfin, elle conservait des sentiments pour lui, même si, Pansy se ferait hacher menu plutôt que de le lui avouer.

En effet, la sorcière n'était jamais parvenue à céder aux avances de la part de moldus mongols ainsi que de touristes étrangers car Toorj lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit au moment où un homme voulait l'embrasser. Elle ne savait pas si c'était du au fait que son esprit était conscient du fait que son ex était sous l'effet des _Imperium_ ou si son cœur espérait secrètement le récupérer un jour. Le jour de son mariage avec Tsetseg, Pansy désespérée avait cependant touché le fond car c'était la fin s'il en épousait une autre. La jeune femme avait alors attendu la nuit pour laisser ses enfants aux elfes avant de rendre à la ville moldue voisine afin de boire un verre dans l'espoir d'oublier son chagrin.

De verre en verre, la sorcière éméchée avait fini par suivre un moldu à l'extérieur du bar où elle s'était arrêtée. Ce type voulut la raccompagner chez elle en voiture même si la jeune femme possédait son propre véhicule. Fort heureusement, le Mongol s'était vexé au moment où elle s'était trompée et l'appela Toorj à plusieurs reprises puis l'homme finit par la laisser devant le bar. Ensuite, Pansy soudainement dégrisée s'était reprise et s'éloigna afin de se réfugier dans son propre véhicule pour dormir un peu en attendant d'être en mesure de prendre le volant.

La sorcière chassa ses pensées et finit par se lever pour se préparer dans la salle de bains. Elle consulta sa montre puis se rassura sur son timing avant de se maquiller. Une fois prête, Pansy endossa ses bottes fourrées et sortit de la Ger tout en faisant attention à ne réveiller personne puisque tout le monde devait encore dormir hormis les elfes. Toutefois, la jeune femme surprise se trouva nez-à nez avec son ex mari qui revenait de la maternité. Le sorcier abasourdi lança un _Tempus_ et comprit qu'il était trois heures trente du matin. Ensuite, il observa son ex emmitouflée dans son énorme manteau mais aussi une chapka moldue pour affronter le froid extérieur.

Pansy le salua en affirmant partir travailler plus tôt aujourd'hui car elle avait des clients écossais qui quitteraient l'hôtel à quatre heures ce matin afin de continuer leurs excursions. Aussi, la jeune femme devait être présente car c'était elle qui s'occupait de la clientèle étrangère. Toorj abasourdi se ressaisit et l'interrogea aussitôt :

« _ Mais comment tu te rends à Altaï si tu ne peux pas transplaner ?

\- Avec ma voiture. Affirma Pansy comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde pour un sorcier.

\- Non : tu conduis comme Kenji maintenant ? S'étonna son ex.

\- Oui ce n'est pas sorcier comme disent les moldus et puis ça me permet de me déplacer sans dépendre des elfes ou de ma mère puisque je ne peux pas transplaner. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mais tu as une voiture dans ce cas ! S'exclama Toorj surpris.

\- Oui : bon, ce n'est pas un véhicule neuf comme celui de Kenji mais il roule bien dans la neige et j'ai pu le payer à crédit toute seule donc je suis contente de mon bijou. Affirma Pansy d'un ton orgueilleux._ »

Son ex mari l'observa avec stupéfaction car aucun d'eux ne conduisaient avant leur séparation même si Kenji avait plusieurs fois tenté de les convaincre de s'inscrire enfin à l'auto-école. Il songea cependant que la fin justifiait les moyens donc Pansy avait probablement du passer son permis pour ne dépendre de personne puisque sa magie était limitée par les sorts des psychomages véreux. Toorj finit donc par la suivre pendant quelques mètres avant d'apercevoir une petite Ger reconvertie en garage par Naraantsuya qui avait lancé de nombreux sorts protecteurs sur la yourte pour que la voiture de sa fille chérie ne subisse pas les assauts du froid en hiver, ni l'humidité. L'auror nota la présence des elfes de son ex femme qui avaient déblayé la neige afin de permettre à leur maîtresse de sortir sa voiture sans encombre.

La sorcière les remercia aussitôt puis elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la Ger où son ex curieux la suivit. Toorj observa alors le SUV puis s'inquiéta des dimensions de cet engin mais la sorcière lança négligemment son sac sur le siège passager pendant que les elfes ouvraient les tentures. Ensuite, Pansy se mit au volant puis fit un signe de la main à ses elfes et Toorj puis fit vrombir joyeusement son engin. Certes, ce n'était pas un véhicule neuf, ni le nouveau Nimbus mais elle était aussi fière de sa voiture que Toorjii de son balai offert par son père à Noël. Ensuite, la jeune femme manœuvra afin de sortir de la Ger avant de saluer les trois autres par un coup de clackson puis partit sans se douter de l'admiration de son ex car lui-même ne savait pas utiliser un de ces engins moldus.

* * *

Toorj estima que la sorcière avait su gagner son indépendance et une certaine stabilité malgré tous les malheurs subis puis envia son aisance car lui-même s'inquiétait pour son futur mais aussi celui de sa fille qui sortirait aujourd'hui ou demain de la maternité. Le sorcier possédait bien des économies, néanmoins, cela ne durerait qu'un temps car il avait conscience que tout le monde attendait sa démission du service des Aurors. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas blâmer les gens de son service ou même le Ministre car le scandale avait également éclaboussé les aurors puisque leur chef n'avait pas su se prémunir contre les _Imperium_ de sa soi-disant mère au point de laisser des guérisseurs emmener sa propre femme sous ses yeux…

Le sorcier soupira puis estima devoir chercher un nouveau travail mais il ne savait rien faire d'autre que l'auror. Enfin, Toorj était conscient de ne rien trouver du coté sorcier ou du moins pas en Mongolie après un tel scandale. Il estima pouvoir tenter sa chance chez les moldus en modifiant les souvenirs d'un éventuel employeur sur un CV fantôme, néanmoins, le sorcier ne connaissait pas grand-chose de ce monde hormis ce qui lui montrait parfois Kenji avant la séparation du couple comme sa voiture, sa télé, son téléphone ou son électroménager. Ses enfants y compris Kushi pourtant âgé de trois ans seulement était probablement bien plus intégrés que lui chez les moldus puisque Kenji avait convaincu le couple d'inscrire les garçons à la maternelle puis l'école primaire. Ce genre d'institutions était inexistant chez les sorciers mais Toorj avait accepté le conseil de son ex beau-frère car ces choses lui semblaient utiles.

Ses pensées retournèrent alors sur sa fille toujours sans nom puis il se promit de chercher un hôtel pas cher chez les moldus après avoir changé discrètement son argent sorcier en monnaie moldue. En effet, Toorj ne voulait pas abuser de l'hospitalité de Pansy en lui demandant d'accueillir également cette enfant innocente mais qui creusait irrémédiablement un fossé entre son ex femme et lui. En effet, les propos de Kenji lui avaient fait prendre conscience que Pansy ne lui redonnerait jamais aucune chance après son mariage débile avec une autre ainsi que la naissance de sa fille. L'auror n'osait même pas lui dire qu'il ne se souvenait aucunement de sa seule nuit avec Tsetseg causée par une cuite phénoménale, ni de sa surprise à la vue de cette femme dans son lit à son réveil. L'auror aurait aimé avouer à son ex femme sa chasteté depuis leur séparation car il n'avait fréquenté personne mais elle ne le croirait jamais.

Pourtant c'était la pure vérité car Toorj ne chercha aucune aventure après leur séparation. De plus, il passait tout son temps libre avec ses enfants sous le regard de la maman quand elle était là. Depuis la disparition des sorts subis, l'auror estimait que son subconscient n'avait probablement pas oublié sa femme malgré les _Imperium_ reçus et fit donc de son mieux pour l'inciter à se rendre régulièrement chez elle dans l'espoir de la voir également. Malheureusement sa bêtise provoqua la naissance d'une enfant née d'une autre femme et par conséquent la perte de Pansy qui ne donnerait peut-être même pas le jour à leur propre fille après tout ça. Toorj ne put s'empêcher de prier Gengis Khan de l'aider à résoudre ses problèmes mais surtout lui rendre sa seule et unique épouse à ses yeux…

* * *

Pendant ce temps en Angleterre, Ron contempla l'horloge et constata qu'il était vingt heures. Le sorcier ne dit rien, néanmoins, il en avait assez des retards d'Hermione qui ne dînait pratiquement jamais avec eux en ce moment. Le rouquin retint un énième soupir puis servit son fils avant de manger silencieusement en sa compagnie. Le sorcier finit cependant par sursauter à la vue d'un aigle à la fenêtre et lui ouvrit aussitôt avant de lui offrir le bifteck d'Hermione en guise de remerciement sous le regard surpris de son fils qui prit la parole :

« _ Papa pourquoi tu donnes la viande de Maman à cet aigle ?

\- Maman n'est pas là Hugo et ce bifteck finira à la poubelle puisqu'elle aura déjà mangé. Aussi, je préfère le donner à ce rapace qui a bravé la neige et avalé des milliers de kilomètres pour me porter mon courrier plutôt que de gaspiller de la nourriture. Justifia Ron.

\- Et si jamais Maman n'a pas encore mangé ? S'étonna Hugo.

\- Eh bien, je lui cuirais un autre bifteck ou elle se fera un sandwich. Répondit Ronald qui n'éprouvait aucun remord car sa femme ne daignait même pas l'avertir de son retard. _ »

Satisfait par sa réponse, Hugo émerveillé observa l'aigle de la steppe en train de manger son bifteck soigneusement déposé sur une serviette en papier depuis le rebord de la fenêtre. En revanche, son père lisait et relisait la missive de Pansy puis le rouquin comprit la stupeur de la jeune femme après de tels retournements de situation. Au cours de la lecture, Ron retrouva cependant un peu de gaieté et s'anima aussitôt car il estimait que la sorcière retrouverait ses pouvoirs très bientôt, sa réputation ainsi que sa magie. Par contre, il avait réalisé ses doutes envers son mari puis plaignit ce pauvre type qui venait manifestement de reprendre ses esprits seulement maintenant après quatre ans et deux mois. Le Britannique ne parvenait même pas à imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait la place de ce Toorj si lui-même se « réveillait » au bout de tout ce temps et apprenait d'avoir perdu Hermione.

Malgré tous leurs différends, Ronald aimait sa femme plus que tout : aussi, il ne supporterait pas de la perdre et serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour résoudre ses problèmes de couple afin de ne pas la voir partir un jour. D'ailleurs, il comptait bien profiter de sa visite à Pansy Panshriij pour tenter de lui demander un conseil au sujet de son couple puisqu'elle était psychomage. Ses pensées retournèrent ensuite sur le fameux Toorj puis Ron plaignit de nouveau ce type. Il se demanda ce que penserait Hermione de cette histoire, néanmoins, le sorcier estima que sa femme était beaucoup trop rigide sur certains points pour tenter de comprendre cet homme. En effet, la compassion d'Hermione était réservée aux elfes, leur famille, leurs amis et personne d'autre. De plus, elle détestait l'adultère sous toutes ses formes même si elle avait défendu la femme chassée de son travail à cause de sa répudiation.

Hermione l'avait défendue parce que la motivation de son licenciement lui semblait injuste mais elle n'approuvait pas les choix personnels de la sorcière qui avait quitté son mari pour son amant. Les Granger avaient inculqué une certaine rigueur morale à leur fille qui avait eu du mal à perdre son sentiment de culpabilité lorsqu'Hermione fit l'amour avec son futur mari bien avant leur mariage. Pourtant, elle l'aimait sincèrement mais Ron avait du la rassurer de son mieux sur le fait que ce n'était pas honteux, ni un crime. Le sorcier admirait l'intelligence de sa femme mais il savait qu'elle était assez pudibonde de ce point de vue-là.

Aussi, il n'osait pas imaginer les remarques acides ou les critiques acerbes d'Hermione à l'égard de Toorj pour ses frasques avec Tsetseg après avoir répudié sa femme sans aucun véritable motif. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne se soucierait probablement pas du fait qu'il était alors sous l'effet des _Imperium_. En revanche, Ron songeur émit silencieusement le vœu de voir Pansy se montrer moins dure avec ce type qui restait toujours le père de ses enfants et semblait manifestement malheureux puisque leur séparation n'était pas du tout de son fait mais celui des _Imperium_ reçus. Pansy n'avait pas été très explicite dans son message mais ses propos laissaient deviner un profond désarroi de la part de son ex mari. Ronald espérait donc que la jeune femme se comporterait différemment d'Hermione et se rapprocherait progressivement de son ex mari s'il y avait une chance de réunir leur famille.

Ron était un sorcier de sang pur contrairement à Hermione et avait donc reçu des principes selon lesquels on devait tout tenter pour préserver sa famille au lieu d'annuler son mariage ou divorcer comme les moldus. Aussi, il souhaitait voir Pansy se rapproche de son mari si possible car il estimait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment divorcée ou du moins pas chez les sorciers. En effet, Toorj Adiriig avait plaidé la folie de son épouse pour obtenir l'annulation de leur mariage, néanmoins, cette motivation n'existait plus. Donc le Magenmagot mongol risquait d'annuler l'annulation de mariage et de rétablir ce dernier. Il décida donc de rencontrer la jeune femme le plus vite possible pour l'avertir de ce fait et la convaincre de redonner une chance à son mariage. Ronald évoqua donc son patronus et lui donna ses instructions :

« _ _Dis à Naraantsuya Panshriij que je souhaite rencontrer sa fille Pansy au plus vite afin de discuter de sa situation. Mrs Panshriij doit aussi dire à sa fille de vérifier si son mariage est véritablement fini ou si elle résulte de nouveau comme l'épouse de Toorj Adiriig. En effet, le sorcier a obtenu l'annulation de son mariage seulement à cause de la soi-disant folie de sa femme. Or, cette motivation est infondée donc je ne suis pas certain que le couple soit réellement divorcé. Aussi, Toorj Adiriig est peut-être bigame depuis son mariage avec sa seconde épouse. A moins que ce second mariage ne soit finalement annulé si le mariage de Pansy et Toorj Adiriig est restauré par le Magenmagot. Naraantsuya Panshriij : dites à votre fille de faire appel à un bon avocat ou de me signaler si elle a besoin de l'aide d'Hermione. Vous pouvez m'envoyer un patronus à n'importe quelle heure puis je viendrais en Mongolie si vous activez un portoloin ou me donnez accès à votre cheminée. Faites-moi savoir également si je dois en parler avec Hermione pour aider votre fille._ Conclut Ron. _ »

Le sorcier observa son patronus s'élever dans les airs puis retourna manger avec Hugo toujours en admiration devant l'aigle…

* * *

_**Voilà la première partie de ce chapitre, j'espère que cela vous a plu. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'indépendance de Pansy ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous le raisonnement de Toorj ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du fait que Ron donne la viande d'Hermione à l'aigle puisque la jeune femme est encore une fois en retard **__**et ne l'a pas prévenu ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la prise de position de Ron en faveur de Toorj ?**_

_**Pensez-vous que son raisonnement est juste au sujet du mariage de Pansy ? **_

_**Que pensez-vous de sa proposition d'aide ?**_


	11. Une Révélation inattendue

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**J'ai vu vos reviews et j'avoue qu'elles m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir car je ne m'attendais pas à un tel enthousiasme :). Je vais vous répondre le plus vite possible et encore merci :). Voici la suite du chapitre alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**A bientôt !**_

* * *

De son coté, Toorj était retourné à l'intérieur de la Ger où les elfes de maison lui préparaient un petit-déjeuner. Haje l'un des elfes lui expliqua que sa maîtresse les rejoindrait durant sa pause afin d'emmener les enfants à l'école. Toorj songea qu'il faisait transplaner les enfants quand il pouvait les emmener ou venir les chercher mais Pansy ne pouvait pas le faire en ce moment. Il posa donc une question :

« _ Qui emmène les enfants à l'école quand leur maman ou moi ne sommes pas là ?

\- C'est la mère de Maîtresse Pansy qui transplane avec eux près de l'école avant de les accompagner jusqu'au portail ou c'est Mrs Naé l'épouse du frère de Maîtresse Pansy qui vient les chercher en voiture et s'en charge. Expliqua Haje.

\- Toutefois, c'est Maîtresse Pansy qui s'en charge aujourd'hui et reviendra donc chercher ses enfants tout à l'heure. Ajouta Hie.

\- D'accord. Dit simplement Toorj qui se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas profiter de cette opportunité pour passer un moment ensemble.

\- Hie est méchante, Hie ne sait pas veiller sur Maitresse Pansy ! Se lamenta soudainement l'elfe avant de saisir une casserole pour se frapper avec.

\- Non Hie : je t'ordonne de poser cette casserole ! Ordonna gentiment Toorj.

\- Mais Hie…

\- Hie n'a rien fait de mal. Quel est le problème ? L'interrompit Toorj.

\- Maîtresse Pansy n'a pas touché à son petit-déjeuner, c'est au moins la quatrième fois cette semaine ! Se lamenta Hie.

\- Elle a pris l'habitude de ne pas manger ? Interrogea Toorj inquiet en songeant à la maigreur de son ex femme.

\- Maîtresse Pansy a toujours peur d'arriver en retard à son travail puisqu'elle ne peut pas transplaner. Elle part donc de plus en plus à l'avance au point de ne pas manger. Dit Hie.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hie : nous allons lui donner ses friandises tout à l'heure. Affirma son mari en lui montrant des barres de céréales moldues.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Toorj curieux.

\- Ce sont des friandises moldues que Maîtresse Pansy achète quand elle fait ses courses chez les moldus. Expliqua Haje.

\- Elle fait ses courses chez les moldus ? S'etonna Toorj.

\- Oui et c'est moi qui fais les courses chez les sorciers car Maitresse Pansy se montre le moins possible du coté magique._ »

Vers sept heures, Toorj réveilla lui-même ses enfants après avoir proposé aux elfes de se reposer un peu. Les garçons encore légèrement endormis crurent rêver mais ils finirent rapidement par se ressaisir en songeant aux événements de la veille. Ils se précipitèrent donc sur leur père puis l'assaillirent de toutes parts. Le mongol s'amusa avec eux quelques instants et feignit de leur demander grâce avant de les entraîner dans la pièce à vivre où il avait préparé leur petit-déjeuner. Un peu avant huit heures, Pansy revint et salua toute sa troupe ainsi que Toorj avant de remercier Haje pour les deux barres de céréales tendues par l'elfe de maison. La jeune femme contrôla la propreté des mains, les dents, les oreilles puis l'état des lunettes de ses cadets, leurs vêtements ainsi que leurs sacs d'école.

Une fois satisfaite, Pansy leur demanda de la suivre mais Toorjii voulut également l'accompagner. Pansy contrariée demanda aussitôt qui le ramènerait ici ensuite cependant son fils rappela aussitôt la présence de son père qui se plia volontiers à sa demande. C'est ainsi que Pansy abasourdie se remit au volant avec Toorj assis à ses cotés pendant que les garçons étaient tous attachés à l'arrière. Le Mongol curieux observa les gestes de son ex femme puis la complimenta pour son aisance. Ensuite, il l'observa se garer d'abord devant l'école primaire où se rendaient Nansal et Severus ravis de se faire accompagner par leurs deux parents ensemble pour une fois. Enfin, les parents et Toorjii emmenèrent Kushi rayonnant à la maternelle puis la sorcière voulut saluer son ex ainsi que son fils aîné mais ce dernier insista pour qu'elle montre son lieu de travail à son père.

La jeune femme les fit donc remonter avec elle en voiture avant de rouler jusqu'à un établissement de moyenne dimension. Toorj curieux admira l'édifice puis Pansy les salua vraiment cette fois-ci afin de retourner à son travail avant la fin de sa pause. Le sorcier nota cependant les deux barrettes de céréales tombées du sac de la jeune femme avant de les ramasser. Il constata ensuite leur intégrité grâce à l'emballage puis les donna à son fils en lui demandant d'aller les porter à sa mère, néanmoins, Toorjii insista pour s'y rendre ensemble. Toorj montra son deel sorcier au gamin et lui demanda si les gens ne le prendraient pas pour un fou. En effet, le deel était un manteau mongol traditionnel utilisé aussi bien par les moldus que les sorciers mais les premiers l'utilisaient de moins en moins. Toutefois, Toorjii affirma que les moldus le prendraient pour un nomade mongol traditionnel et ne se soucieraient donc pas de sa tenue.

Aussi, Toorj curieux finit par entrer en compagnie de Kushi puis observa Pansy souriante déjà en train de souhaiter un bon séjour en anglais à deux touristes australiens. Le Mongol observa son ex femme vêtue d'un deel encore plus traditionnel que le sien mais bien plus joli. La jeune femme tendit ensuite les clés au couple et les observa partir vers l'escalier avant de s'apercevoir de la présence des deux autres. Pansy s'inquiéta aussitôt mais Toorjii la rassura en lui montrant les friandises. Sa mère remercia aussitôt son fils et son ex avant de les saluer afin de répondre au téléphone.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, Pansy finit son service et put enfin rentrer chez elle où ses cadets se trouvaient déjà car le père était allé les chercher à la fin des cours ce matin. Elle les salua aussitôt puis Toorj inquiet observa les deux barres de céréales dépasser de son sac. Il comprit alors que son ex avait du encore oublié de s'alimenter. Il la contraignit aussitôt à s'asseoir puis lui servit d'autorité des restes du déjeuner pour être certain de la voir manger cette fois-ci. Toorj lui ordonna de ne pas mettre ainsi sa vie en danger sans se soucier de ses protestations ou du regard ravi de ses trois premiers enfants qui avaient l'impression de revoir leurs parents agir comme au bon vieux temps. En revanche, Kushi curieux observait la scène puis sa mère manger. Enfin, il demanda à ses deux parents surpris de se transformer ensemble pour une fois.

En effet, les deux sorciers étaient tous deux devenus des animagus en 2005 et s'amusaient à porter leurs enfants sur le dos avant leur séparation en octobre 2013. Les trois premiers garçons nostalgiques se remémorèrent de nombreux souvenirs puis rappelèrent un détail aux adultes abasourdis :

« _ Vous ne vous êtes plus transformés en même temps tous les deux depuis votre séparation. Donc Kushi ne vous a jamais vu ensemble durant vos métamorphoses.

\- Euh oui c'est vrai. Reconnut Pansy songeuse.

\- Eej : métamorphose-toi en même temps qu'Aav cette fois-ci ! Tenta Kushi._ »

Pansy finit donc par céder pour le plus grand bonheur de ses enfants mais surtout de son ex mari qui décida d'en profiter pour se rapprocher d'elle. Deux minutes plus tard, Kushi émerveillé observa donc deux loups gris apparaître à la place de ses parents. Il nota que le loup était un peu plus grand que la louve dont le port était cependant plus élégant. Le petit garçon ravi demanda à son frère aîné de le prendre en photo avec leurs parents depuis le téléphone de Maman. Les deux loups posèrent sagement en sa compagnie puis les autres garçons se joignirent à eux pendant que l'un de deux elfes les prit obligeamment en photo. Ensuite, le loup taquina la louve qui finit par répondre puis tous deux se chamaillèrent joyeusement mais sans aucune violence tout en se laissant échapper quelques grognements. L'espace d'un moment, Pansy oublia ses problèmes et retrouva son ancienne complicité avec son ex mari mais le charme fut rompu par l'apparition de trois aigles qui cherchaient les deux sorciers pour leur livrer du courrier.

Ces derniers reprirent aussitôt leur apparence puis Pansy rajusta ses cheveux ébouriffés sans oser regarder Toorj qui saisit les missives adressées à leurs noms. Le sorcier abasourdi les relut plusieurs fois afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve avant de remercier secrètement Gengis Khan pour ce miracle. Pansy curieuse finit par se rapprocher de lui avant de rester sans voix face au contenu des missives.

xxxxxxxxx

_« _ A l'attention de notre consœur Pansy Panshriij, _

_La Corporation des Psychomages Mongols a été informée des calomnies mais aussi manipulations éhontées qui vous ont été infligées par des psychomages véreux qui seront définitivement radiés de notre ordre aujourd'hui même. Le rapport du chef provisoire des aurors Kumbat Dangig mais aussi celui du psychomage rattaché au Service des Aurors nous ont également certifié votre parfaite santé mentale. Aussi, nous vous avons retirée du registre des malades mentaux et toute votre magie vous sera rendue ainsi que toute la puissance de votre baguette dés que vous vous présenterez au siège de la Corporation. Votre radiation du Registre des Malades Mentaux vous permet également de récupérer votre statut de Psychomage dés aujourd'hui même. _

_Dans l'attente de votre visite, _

_Je vous présente mes salutations les plus sincères. _

_Reikin Batsangaa_

_Président de la Corporation des Psychomages Mongols. _ »_

Si cette première missive provoqua une grande joie à Pansy, la seconde la plongea dans une grande stupeur contrairement à son mari qui se sentit aussitôt pousser des ailes.

xxxxxxxxx

« _A l'attention de Toorj et Pansy Panshriij, _

_Le Magenmagot a reçu la demande d'annulation de mariage présentée par la jeune Katoun Tsetseg Deriig. Toutefois, la Corporation des Psychomages nous a envoyé un document certifiant la parfaite santé mentale de la citoyenne Pansy Panshriij ainsi que son retrait du registre des Malades Mentaux mais aussi la future restitution de toute sa magie et tous ses droits. Aussi, la motivation de Toorj Panshriij pour demander l'annulation de votre mariage est nulle ainsi que non avenue. _

_Dans ces conditions, je dois vous annoncer la restauration immédiate de votre mariage sorcier officiellement annulé le 5 janvier 2017 et votre convocation urgente au Magenmagot pour choisir une date afin de rétablir entre vous deux les liens du Rite du Sang que vous avez échangé le jour de votre mariage. En raison des circonstances, l'un des employés du Magenmagot s'est aussi rendu à l'office d'état-civil moldu pour effacer votre divorce stipulé en octobre 2014. Ainsi, vous êtes donc toujours mariés légalement chez les moldus depuis le jour de votre union à la mairie d'Altaï le 14 février 2000. _

_En ce qui concerne l'identité de l'époux de Pansy Panshriij, cet homme prend automatiquement le nom de famille sa femme puisqu'il ne connait pas ceux de ses parents. Ainsi, ce citoyen mongol devient officiellement Toorj Panshriij dés aujourd'hui tout comme les quatre enfants du couple qui ne sont plus des Adiriig eux non plus. _

_Vous trouverez ci-joint tous les documents relatifs à ces changements qui sont également appliqués par magie sur tous vos papiers d'identité mais aussi dossiers administratifs moldus ainsi que sorciers dés que l'un des deux époux touchera cette missive. _

_En cas de désaccord de l'un des deux époux face à la restauration de votre union, sachez que vous ne pouvez pas évoquer la relation de la Katoun Tsetseg Deriig et Toorj Panshriij comme motif d'adultère pour annuler votre mariage car la sorcière a juré sous l'effet du Veritaserum de n'avoir jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec cet homme, ni même échangé un seul baiser. D'ailleurs, elle a également révélé involontairement un détail extrêmement grave sur le vol d'une potion Bébé stockée en votre nom par Nadan Adiriig. _

_Cette femme l'a manifestement volé au laboratoire de l'hôpital sorcier d'Oulan-Bator pour permettre à Tsetseg Deriig de porter un enfant de Toorj Panshriij et le convaincre de l'épouser. Aussi, nous vous conseillons de vous mettre en contact au plus vite avec les aurors afin de vérifier la filiation biologique de l'enfant de Toorj Adiriig née l'autre jour. Enfin, vous serez bientôt convoqués par le Magenmagot._

_Adnan Kenrisiig_

_Président du Magenmagot Mongol.__ »

xxxxxxxxxx

Pansy abasourdie relut également la troisième missive envoyée par Kumbat.

« _ _Pansy et Toorj, _

_Venez immédiatement ici ou faites-moi savoir quand Pansy rentre de son travail moldu pour vérifier la filiation du bébé né il y a trois jours. En effet Tsetseg a révélé que Nadang Adiriig a apparemment volé votre dernière Potion Bébé stocké dans le laboratoire de l'hôpital sorcier d'Oulan-Bator avant de la lui donner. A l'origine, ces deux folles avaient prévu de faire avorter Tsetseg avant la fin du troisième mois de gestation car elles estimaient que Toorj aurait épousé la future maman moins de quinze jours après l'annonce de sa grossesse. En revanche, le refus de ce type puis les longues semaines passées à tenter de le convaincre, n'ont pas permis à cette folle de mettre son plan à exécution. _

_Pire encore, Tsetseg projetait de donner une potion ADN à l'enfant pour lui donner son propre Adn à la place de celui de Pansy dés sa sortie de la maternité quand elle serait restée totalement seule avec le bébé. Toutefois, elle y a renoncé après avoir compris que c'est probablement une petite cracmolle. _

_Pansy je ne sais pas si tu te souviens des propos de la vieille Katoun hier sur le fait que tu l'avais « piégé » ? Je suppose maintenant qu'elle sous-entendait sa surprise face à la petite cracmolle dont la naissance a permis de faire dévoiler toutes les intrigues de Nadang Adiriig au grand jour mais aussi de rétablir la vérité sur ta parfaite santé mentale. _

_Pansy : je ne sais pas encore ce que tu comptes faire mais sache que tu auras toujours mon soutien quoiqu'il arrive. En attendant, fais-moi avertir de ton retour chez toi où je te rejoindrais si tu te sens incapable de sortir après ces révélations. Autrement, demande à Toorj de te faire transplaner au bureau des Aurors. _

_Je t' (t' raturé) vous attends. _

_Kumbat Dangig _

_Chef provisoire des Aurors.__ »

Pansy abasourdie s'assit lourdement sur la première chaise à sa disposition tout en essayant de raisonner pendant que Toorj euphorique se retenait à grand-peine pour ne pas pousser des cris de joie. Le Mongol agréablement surpris ne se souciait pas de la vieille folle ou de Tsetseg mais bénissait Gengis Khan qui avait répondu à ses prières en lui rendant non seulement Pansy mais aussi sa famille si le bébé était bien leur fille à tous les deux… Toorj annonça aussitôt toutes ces bonnes nouvelles à ses fils ravis qui se tournèrent ensuite vers leur mère avant d'hurler à la vue de son évanouissement. Le Mongol inquiet se précipita sur son épouse et l'aida à reprendre connaissance puis la redressa doucement.

La sorcière paniquée contempla son mari puisque Toorj était manifestement de nouveau son époux et se leva d'un bond en songeant à sa potion volée puis son enfant portée par cette traînée de Tsetseg avant de finir abandonnée à la maternité depuis trois jours. La jeune femme livide avait vraiment envie de s'en prendre à quelqu'un et observa son mari mais songea que ce crétin était une victime lui aussi. Aussi, elle estima que ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver mais plutôt de vérifier si sa fille était à la maternité ou non. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas transplaner mais les psychomages lui avaient laissé la possibilité d'utiliser le Rite du Sang afin de rappeler ses enfants à elle en cas de besoin.

Aussi, la jeune femme prononça la parole rituelle puis ses garçons se retrouvèrent rapidement collés à elle en raison de leur proximité. Toutefois, ils restèrent abasourdis par l'apparition d'un nouveau-né apeuré qui finit dans les bras de leur mère paniquée. La jeune femme choquée observa cette enfant inconnue en pleurs et terrorisée par un tel phénomène incompréhensible pour un bébé qui ne détenait bien évidemment pas de notions sur le transplanage. Pansy tremblante finit par s'asseoir avant de pleurer de concert avec le nouveau-né sous le regard inquiet des garçons puis Toorj tenta de s'approcher pour demander pardon à sa femme furieuse qui le traita de crétin Gryffondor encore pire que Potter et toute son Armée de Dumbledore réunis. Le Mongol ne prit cependant pas ombrage de ses propos car il comprenait fort bien le choc subi par sa femme après tous ces retournements de situation :

« _ Pansy, je te jure que je ne me doutais pas qu'il s'agissait de notre fille.

\- Je sais mais tu n'es qu'un idiot de Gryffondor car tu aurais du m'écouter et nous serions tous en sécurité en Corée du Sud ou ailleurs, si nous avions fui loin d'ici après les révélations de ton demi-frère ! Hurla Pansy.

\- Oui tu avais raison, j'aurais du t'écouter… Reconnut Toorj pour l'apaiser.

\- Mais tu as voulu faire face et affronter cette folle en grand crétin de Gryffondor que tu es ! Par Merlin mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un mari aussi bête et un rouge et or en plus ? J'aurais du épouser un Serpentard car mon mari aurait été rusé, calculateur mais surtout assez intelligent pour comprendre quand c'est le moment de décamper au lieu de faire preuve d'un soi-disant courage débile en allant parler de sa découverte à Nadang Adiriig ! Hurla Pansy accablée.

\- Pansy je suis désolé ! Tenta Toorj.

\- Qui va me rendre la grossesse puis la naissance de ma fille ? Je ne l'ai même pas vue venir au monde, et je n'ai rien su d'elle pendant trois jours ! Regretta Pansy en larmes.

\- Eej : c'est vraiment notre petite sœur ? demanda Toorjii ravi.

\- Oui. Répondit faiblement sa mère qui fit de son mieux pour se calmer afin de rassurer le bébé en pleurs mais aussi ses fils.

\- Et tu es toujours mariée avec Aav ! Compléta Nansal euphorique.

\- Oui. Affirma Toorj tout aussi heureux.

\- Ouais… Répliqua Pansy décontenancée par tout ça.

\- Maman : tu ne vas pas tenter de divorcer de Papa hein ? Insista Toorjii inquiet à la vue de l'agitation de sa mère.

\- Euh… Bafouilla sa mère incapable de savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment car elle tenait encore à Toorj malgré ses idioties mais elle estimait vraiment difficile de lui accorder le pardon après tous ces bouleversements dont la naissance de leur fille depuis l'utérus d'une autre femme.

\- Maman : s'il te plait ne nous rends pas tous malheureux en repoussant Papa alors que tu tiens encore à lui. Je le sais parce que tu pleures encore devant ses photos le soir quand tu crois qu'on dort. Supplia Toorjii avant de pleurer de concert avec le bébé puis ses cadets l'imitèrent pour faire céder leur mère.

\- Ton père m'a abandonné dans un hôpital pendant deux mois et a demandé notre séparation Toorjii donc comment veux-tu que je lui fasse confiance maintenant ? Rappela sa mère.

\- Pansy… Je sais que je suis impardonnable mais je suis de nouveau le Toorj d'avant et pas le fumier qui t'as blessé pendant quatre ans. Je t'aime trop pour te perdre maintenant après t'avoir enfin retrouvée. De plus, nos enfants ont vraiment besoin de nous deux pour surmonter toutes ces choses. Ne me quitte pas car je ne peux vraiment pas vivre sans toi. Enfin, tu briserais définitivement notre famille si tu demandes l'annulation de notre mariage . L'implora Toorj avant de la rejoindre.

\- Mais… Tenta Pansy abasourdie.

\- Pansy : je ne venais ici pas ici chaque jour seulement pour voir les gamins mais te rencontrer également toi, même si, je ne le comprenais pas à cause de tous les sorts subis. Il n'y a eu personne après toi depuis notre séparation en 2013 et je n'ai pas honte de le dire même si ce fait peut faire rigoler les crétins qui trouvent que ce n'est pas normal pour un homme de rester chaste autant d'années. Insista Toorj.

\- Hein ? Demanda Pansy surprise car elle n'aurait jamais imaginé son ex mari pratiquer l'abstinence pendant autant d'années car il n'était pas du tout touché par le phénomène de l'asexualité.

\- Tu sais mieux que moi que le subconscient a une puissance incroyable. Donc je pense que mon inconscient voulait te voir durant mes visites car je continuais de t'aimer sans m'en rendre compte. Je ne regardais jamais les autres femmes malgré les avances reçues dont celles de Tsetseg qui ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Avoua Toorj.

\- …

\- Je me suis réveillé un matin avec un mal de tête atroce due à ma cuite puis Tsetseg était là près de moi et affirmait que nous avions dormi ensemble mais je lui ai demandé de partir. Ensuite, j'ai vraiment cru de l'avoir engrossée à cause de l'alcool sans me douter de son traquenard. Je ne l'ai pas épousé de mon plein gré et je l'ai jamais touché ensuite. D'ailleurs j'étais ici dés le lendemain de ce mariage débile, tu t'en rappelle ? Poursuivit Toorj.

\- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… Avoua Pansy troublée. D'autant plus que son mari affirmait ne pas avoir connu d'autres personnes depuis leur séparation et elle-même n'avait pas envie de gâcher cette seconde chance qui s'offrait à eux malgré ses propres propos de la veille.

\- C'est normal mais donne moi une autre chance s'il te plait. Insista son mari.

\- Toorj, je ne me sens pas capable de dormir avec toi en ce moment. J'ai vraiment besoin de temps pour tenter de te pardonner mais aussi accepter toutes ces choses ou encore te faire confiance de nouveau. Confessa la sorcière abasourdie.

\- Je te jure de te laisser tranquille et de ne pas profiter de la situation ou même de partir si tu ne veux toujours pas de moi au bout d'un an. Promit Toorj en tentant le tout pour le tout.

\- Tu me laisserais divorcer si c'était mon choix ? Demanda Pansy surprise.

\- Oui parce que je t'aime donc je veux te retrouver mais pas te retenir près de moi contre ton gré. Donc nous pourrions tenter de recoller les morceaux pendant un an. Si au bout de ce délai, tu ne veux toujours pas de moi, nous nous rendrons dans un pays étranger pour annuler notre mariage. Ensuite, le document sera validé ici puis tu retrouveras ta liberté. Proposa Toorj.

\- Écoutes, je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis mais les enfants ont besoin de nous deux en ce moment donc nous restons ensemble pour l'instant. Toutefois, je n'oublie pas ta promesse de me rendre ma liberté si c'est mon choix dans un an. Décida Pansy sous les vivats de ses fils.

\- D'accord, Pansy: je ne t'en demande pas plus car c'est déjà inespéré pour moi d'obtenir une chance après toutes mes conneries. On se donne un an pour tenter de recoller les morceaux puis on voit. Promit Toorj bien décidé à convaincre sa femme de rester avec lui au bout de ce délai. _ »

Ensuite, Naraantsuya paniquée se présenta à la Ger car elle venait de recevoir le Patronus de Ronald Weasley qui mit plusieurs heures pour parvenir en Mongolie, néanmoins, elle resta sans voix à la vue de l'étrange scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avant de blêmir face aux explications de Toorjii. Enfin, Toorj contacta les aurors puis Kumbat vint aussitôt et constata la présence du nouveau-né mais il demanda cependant à Pansy de renouveler le Rite du Sang en sa présence afin de pouvoir lui servir de témoin.

* * *

A partir de ce moment-là, les choses se déroulèrent très vite car le scandale suscité par toute cette affaire incita le Magenmagot mais aussi la Corporation des Psychomages à agir rapidement. De plus, Naraantsuya était sortie en catimini de la Ger afin de tout révéler à la Rita Skeeter locale pour éviter l'étouffement de l'affaire par le Khan Deriig affolé par les révélations de sa fille sous l'effet du _Veritaserum_. Entre-temps, Toorj garda les enfants pendant que Kumbat emmenait Pansy au siège de la corporation des Psychomages mongols où on lui rendit toute sa magie ainsi que la puissance de sa baguette. La jeune femme put enfin transplaner toute seule et retourna aussitôt chez elle où Pansy trouva Kenji en pleine dispute avec son beau-frère sous les yeux de leur oncle Batbold, son fils Gyrin ainsi que Naé car le cracmol refusait d'accepter le retour définitif du mari prodigue. Toutefois, sa jumelle le supplia de leur donner une possibilité :

« _ Kenji ne t'en mêles pas s'il te plait: Toorj et moi voulons tenter de réunir notre famille donc n'interviens pas.

\- Mais tu es devenue vraiment dingue cette fois-ci ou quoi ? Ce type a laissé des guérisseurs t'embarquer à l'asile puis une autre femme porter votre gosse ! S'insurgea Kenji.

\- Je ne me doutais de rien au sujet du bébé et je ne me rendais même pas compte de mes actes ! Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie pour ça mais laisse-nous tenter de reconstruire notre famille. Demanda Toorj.

\- Je refuse de te laisser effleurer ma sœur: Pansy n'acceptes pas ce type chez toi ! Ordonna son jumeau.

\- Kenji : c'est mon mari et le père des mes enfants donc laisse-nous tenter de recoller les morceaux car mes garçons mais aussi notre fille ont le droit d'obtenir une vraie famille. Enfin, j'ai vraiment besoin de son aide et lui de la mienne en ce moment après tout ce qui nous est arrivé. Insista Pansy.

\- Pansy : je comprends ce que tu dis et je sais que tu as toujours espéré le retour de ce type mais je ne veux pas te voir souffrir encore une fois après son nouveau départ. Rétorqua Kenji sincèrement inquiet.

\- Elle devrait laisser tomber Toorj mais ta sœur n'est pas aussi dure que toi ou moi à cause de ses études de psychomagie à la con où ils t'enseignent à tout pardonner. Elle va donc tout lui pardonner même si Toorj mériterait plutôt de finir tout seul en prison comme ton père. Estima leur mère.

\- Maman : Toorj n'est pas comme mon père qui t'a jeté à l'asile pour me vendre aux Malefoy. Mon mari était sous _Imperium_ mais il est là maintenant et il m'a demandé pardon. Alors laisse-nous tenter de reconstruire nos vies. Lui demanda sa fille.

\- Et si jamais ça ne marchait pas ? Vous seriez encore plus malheureux que maintenant ! Insista sa mère inquiète.

\- Maman : nous serons malheureux quand même en restant chacun de son coté et en nous interrogeant sur ce qui aurait pu se passer si nous avions pris le risque de tenter. Rétorqua sa fille.

\- Belle-maman, Kenji : je vous jure que je ne ferais jamais plus souffrir Pansy, ni nos enfants. Je les aime plus que tout donc donnez-moi une seule possibilité et je vous promets de me racheter durant le reste de mes jours. J'ai vraiment besoin de Pansy et elle a besoin de moi... Ajouta Toorj._ »

Après une longue discussion, Kenji finit par accepter de mauvaise grâce tout comme Naraantsuya mais ils affirmèrent surveiller Toorj. D'ailleurs, Gyrin, Batbold, la grand-mère Odvald et Naé partageaient leur avis.

* * *

Ensuite, Pansy s'isola un instant afin d'envoyer son propre patronus à Ronald Weasley :

« _ _MR Weasley, j'ai enfin pu récupérer ma magie et je peux donc vous répondre directement. Vous êtes certains de ne pas être un auror ou un devin ? Parce que les événements se sont déroulés comme vous l'aviez prévu : ainsi mon mariage a été restauré puisque le motif d'annulation présenté par mon mari n'est pas valable du tout. De plus, vous devez savoir que la tarée qui se prétendait sa femme l'a piégé sur les circonstances de sa grossesse (oui je sais qu'on ne devrait pas dire ce genre de choses quand un homme engrosse une femme mais c'est totalement vrai dans le cas de mon mari.). _

_En effet, l'inconscient de mon conjoint ne m'avait manifestement pas oublié malgré tous les Imperium reçus et Toorj n'avait aucune aventure donc cette folle l'a piégé. Elle a profité d'une cuite de ce benêt pour lui faire croire d'avoir passé une nuit ensemble. Pire encore, elle a agi de manière à ce que mon mari la croie enceinte de ses œuvres mais cette femme avait volé ma dernière potion Bébé avant de porter mon enfant ! J'avoue être très confuse en ce moment et ne plus trop savoir sur quel pied danser comme disent les Moldus. Enfin, je me demande si j'ai pris la bonne décision mais j'ai accepté la proposition de mon mari. _

_Aussi, nous nous sommes donnés un an pour tenter de reconstruire notre famille. Ensuite, nous resterons ensemble si tout va bien, sinon, mon mari m'a promis de me rendre ma liberté et nous irons faire annuler notre mariage sorcier dans un pays étranger. Vous devez probablement me prendre pour une idiote puisque je reprends mon mari à la maison mais il ne m'a apparemment pas trompé toutes ces années et nous avons des enfants ensemble dont un bébé né depuis trois jours seulement. Aussi, je voudrais lui redonner une chance même si mon frère me traite de cinglée et ma mère craint le pire car elle déteste tous les hommes depuis les frasques de mon père. _

_En tout cas, je serais vraiment heureuse de recevoir votre avis **extérieur**, __**franc et neutre**__ si vous voulez toujours me rencontrer parce que vous êtes le seul qui n'est pas contre mon mari et peut donc me dire franchement si mon choix est débile comme l'estime Kenji ou si j'ai raison de tenter. Par contre, n'emmenez pas votre femme s'il vous plait car mon histoire ne doit pas s'ébruiter. Je vais vous donner l'accès à ma cheminée puis nous pourrons déjà nous parler par ce bais si vous voulez ou nous rencontrer directement si vous me rejoignez en Mongolie. Par contre, je me sens incapable de raisonner correctement ce soir donc attendons au moins demain ou quelques jours s'il vous plait. _

_En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour votre soutien ainsi que votre proposition d'aide qui m'a beaucoup touché.__ »

* * *

Ensuite, Pansy observa son patronus s'envoler puis retourna auprès de ses enfants. Quelques heures plus tard, Ron abasourdi écouta donc le patronus de la jeune femme en forme de louve puis il éprouva une grande stupéfaction face aux circonstances de la naissance de son dernier enfant mais aussi un immense soulagement pour sa décision de donner une autre chance à son mari pendant au moins un an. Il émit le vœu de voir ce sorcier parvenir à se réconcilier définitivement avec son épouse puis le rouquin estima que Pansy serait vraiment un psychomage parfait pour lui-même si elle reprenait bientôt son métier. En effet, Ron estimait que les expériences vécues par cette femme mais aussi sa discrétion ainsi que leur respect mutuel, le mettrait d'avantage en confiance pour lui parler de ses propres problèmes que des séances de thérapies avec les psychomages du coin comme Lavande Brown, Cormack Mac Laggen, Cho Chang ou ce pédant de Roger Davies …

Il envoya aussitôt son propre patronus à la jeune femme :

« _ _Mrs Panshriij, je suis vraiment heureux pour vous pour toutes ces bonnes nouvelles même si je comprends bien évidemment votre trouble face à votre enfant dont vous ne saviez rien jusqu'à présent ou encore la proposition de votre mari. Vous m'avez demandé mon avis parce que vous aimez ma franchise donc je vais vous le donner :_

_Je vous dis bravo Mrs Panshriij ou Adiriig (comment dois-je vous appeler ?) pour avoir accepté de donner une nouvelle chance à votre mari. Votre famille n'est peut-être pas d'accord mais je trouve votre choix très courageux et surtout vraiment bien pour vos enfants parce que vous êtes prête à tenter de reconstruire votre foyer au lieu de rejeter votre mari en bloc tout de suite. Ne vous souciez pas de l'opinion de votre frère (probablement habitué à la vision des divorces moldus) ou votre mère justement aigrie après le comportement de votre père : je peux comprendre sa haine mais votre mari Toorj n'est pas comme Parkinson puisqu'il ne vous a pas abandonné de manière volontaire mais sous l'effet de la magie. _

_Votre mari ne vous a pas non plus trompé pendant votre séparation forcée : je ne veux pas me montrer vulgaire mais seul un homme vraiment amoureux ou voué à la chasteté comme les prêtres moldus montrés par Hermione un jour, voire, un type doté de problèmes de santé hum disons masculins (pause gênée de Ron quelques secondes puisqu'il est concerné par ce problème) , ne toucherait aucune bonne femme pendant toutes ces années. Les hommes sont faits ainsi donc on ne peut pas les changer mais votre mari n'est pas allé voir d'autres femmes et son inconscient le poussait vers vous car c'est vous qu'il aime. Alors j'espère que vous parviendrez à résoudre tous vos problèmes durant le délai que vous vous êtes fixés puisque vous semblez encore éprouver des sentiments l'un envers l'autre. _

_Vous connaissez peut-être mieux les films moldus que moi puisque vous travaillez dans ce monde. Eh bien, j'avoue ne pas aimer les films où on voit des familles moldues désunies à cause des divorces et ceux où des gens se remarient à plusieurs reprises sans se soucier de l'opinion de leurs gosses. Franchement, ces films ce sont des bêtises pour moi mais bon chacun a ses idées. Enfin, je ne crois pas aux mensonges d'autres films sur le bonheur des familles recomposées. _

_J'ai vu assez de misère en prison pour comprendre qu'il faut savoir pardonner pour pouvoir avancer. Attention: je n'irais jamais fleurir la tombe de Bellatrix Lestrange qui a tué mon frère non plus mais je sais faire la différence entre cette folle furieuse et un ex Mangemort paumé qui a payé sa dette comme Zabini. Je sais que vous deux avez eu des disputes en prison mais ce type a vraiment changé et mérite une seconde chance. Aussi, je pense que votre mari a droit également à une autre possibilité lui aussi puisqu'il était soumis aux Imperium et peut-être même beaucoup d'autres sorts si j'ai bien compris. Donc franchement, vous avez toute mon estime pour avoir accepté de faire un nouvel essai au sujet de vous deux. De plus, vos enfants méritent une famille unie si Papa et Maman s'aiment encore. Moi je sais que mes enfants rêvent de me voir plus sereins avec leur Maman et pas divorcé ou remarié avec une autre._

_Je ne devrais pas dire ça mais j'envie un peu votre mari Toorj parce qu'il a une femme capable de lui pardonner et de tout tenter pour redonner une chance à leur couple mais aussi leur famille (bon vous me direz que c'est peut-être votre formation de psychomage qui vous rend plus conciliante mais c'est pas certain). Je sais que mes lamentations ne sont pas justifiées car mes problèmes sont bien moins importants que les vôtres mais tout n'est pas rose entre ma femme et moi. Nous avons tenté quelques thérapies chez les moldus mais je ne parviens pas à les suivre car il nous faut tout dissimuler sur nos vies et la magie._

_ Enfin, on ne peut pas parler de nos problèmes à un psychomage sinon ça se saurait rapidement puisque le monde sorcier britannique est petit. Aussi, c'est vraiment difficile par moments mais on reste ensemble car on s'aime quand même. Toutefois, je voudrais vous demander quelques conseils si possibles lors de notre rencontre car je suis comme vous sur certains points. En effet, j'ai vraiment besoin de parler avec quelqu'un de neutre et d'extérieur, si vous voulez bien m'écouter. Donc prenez votre temps pour vous remettre un peu puis contactez-moi pour que nous puissions nous rencontrer afin de parler. _

_A très bientôt j'espère_._ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette partie vous a plu. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de tous ces bouleversements ?**_

_**Vous vous attendiez ou pas à ce que le bébé soit la fille de Pansy ?**_

**_Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Toorj ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la décision de Pansy ? _**

**_Son frère et sa mère ont-ils eu raison de tenter de s'y opposer ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la proposition de Toorj de donner un an à Pansy pour faire son choix définitif ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous les formes d'animagus de Toorj et Pansy ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous des messages échangés entre Ron et Pansy ?_**

**_Détenez-vous le même point de vue que Ron ?_**


	12. Des menaces et du thé

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**La rencontre entre Pansy et Ron est pour très bientôt (dans le prochain chapitre) donc je vous demande encore un peu de patience :) **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Ensuite, les Panshriij rentrèrent chez eux pendant que Pansy encore surprise restait debout en compagnie de son mari et ses enfants. Ces derniers ravis ne cessaient de coller leur père pour être certain qu'il ne quitte plus la Ger. D'ailleurs, le plus acharné était Toorjii qui avait très mal vécu la séparation de ses parents en 2013 alors qu'il était âgé de sept ans seulement. Lors de l'internement de sa mère, l'enfant ne comprenait pas le changement d'attitude de son père devenu extrêmement bizarre à ses yeux, néanmoins, les Adiriig ne l'écoutaient pas et il avait donc appris à ne pas poser de questions en leur présence. L'enfant fit aussi de son mieux pour rassurer Nansal âgé de cinq ans puis leur cadet Severus qui venait de fêter ses deux ans.

Aussi, Toorjii fut heureux de retrouver sa mère en décembre 2013 puis la suivit sans hésiter dans la steppe au lieu de rester au palais des Adiriig. Son père venait les voir pratiquement tous les jours mais l'enfant souffrait face au départ de Toorj le soir. Malgré les efforts de sa mère pour maintenir une certaine entente avec son ex au point d'aller chercher ensemble les affaires de Toorjii peu avant sa rentrée à l'école magie, son fils n'acceptait pas leur séparation. Il avait même eu droit à des séances de psychomagie mais le gamin restait inconsolable et piqua une nouvelle crise quand l'annulation du mariage sorcier de ses parents fut promulguée le 5 janvier 2017.

Toorjii et ses cadets (hormis Kushi qui n'avait jamais vécu avec ses deux parents sous le même toit) n'acceptèrent pas non plus la seconde union de leur père, encore moins après avoir lu en cachette l'article où ils notèrent la contrariété évidente de leur géniteur sur les photographies et les ragots des journalistes sur les déclarations de Toorj pas du tout ravi de se farcir cette mascarade selon ses propres propos. Les enfants éprouvaient alors une haine totale envers Tsetseg et une immense hostilité envers son futur bébé. Toutefois, les choses avaient changé depuis la révélation de tout à l'heure puisque la naissance de leur petite sœur avait permis la résolution de tous leurs problèmes. Aussi, les garçons étaient maintenant ravis de sa présence parmi eux et ne se souciaient pas du tout des présomptions sur son futur statut cracmol car ils adoraient leur oncle Kenji mais aussi sa femme Naé.

Toutefois, les enfants songèrent à un détail avant d'en parler à leurs parents en train de contempler le bébé enfin endormi dans l'ancien couffin de Kushi :

« _ Aav, Eej comment s'appelle le bébé ? Demanda Kushi curieux.

\- Il faut lui trouver un beau nom car c'est elle qui a permis de nous réunir enfin tous ensemble ce soir ! Ajouta Toorjii.

\- Oui: c'est la reine de la Ger ! S'esclaffa Nansal qui était cependant reconnaissant à sa sœur pour son existence qui leur permit de réunir enfin leurs parents.

\- Alors on l'appelle Elizabeth comme la reine d'Angleterre ? Proposa Severus le plus anglophile des quatre garçons.

\- C'est à Maman de choisir. Répondit Toorj pour faire plaisir à sa femme qui n'avait pas pu porter cette enfant tant désirée puisque Tsetseg lui avait volé sa grossesse.

\- Alors Maman tu vas l'appeler comment ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Eh bien, quand nous avons décidé de demander la création de sa Potion Bébé, j'ai pensé que votre petite sœur serait ma petite perle parmi tous mes grands garçons. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Alors elle s'appelle Suvdan (perle en mongol) ? Demanda Toorjii curieux.

\- Hum, nous pourrions plutôt l'appeler _Saejin_ si Aav et vous êtes d'accord. Proposa Pansy.

\- C'est quoi Saejin ? Interrogea Nansal curieux car il ne connaissait pas ce mot dans leur langue, ni en anglais.

\- Ça signifie _Perle de l'univers_ en coréen, ce qui est vraiment très joli. Donc je suis d'accord. Précisa Toorj tout en contemplant sa fille.

\- C'est _so cuute_ comme dirait grand-mère Naraantsuya. Plaisanta Severus en imitant sa grand-mère quand elle parlait en anglais.

\- Notre petite sœur est jolie elle aussi. Affirma Toorjii pour faire plaisir à sa mère qui avait toujours rêvé d'une petite fille.

\- Eej : si Saejin est ta perle, nous on est quoi ? Demanda Kushi soudainement jaloux face au bébé.

\- Vous êtes mes rayons de soleil et ma raison de vivre. Les rassura Pansy.

\- Et Papa c'est quoi pour toi ? Interrogea Kushi curieux sans se douter de l'intérêt de ses frères très curieux.

\- Beh c'est mon Loup. Répondit innocemment Pansy.

\- Et Eej est quoi pour toi Aav ? Demanda Kushi.

\- C'est ma Louve et vous vous êtes nos cinq louveteaux car nous formons une petite meute tous les sept. Affirma Toorj vraiment heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps._ »

* * *

Le lendemain, Toorj dut se présenter devant le Magenmagot qui confirma encore une fois la nullité de son second mariage avec Tsetseg ainsi que la restauration officielle de sa première union avec son unique épouse Pansy Panshriij. Ensuite, le président du Magenmagot fit entrer le chamane sorcier dans la salle d'audience afin qu'il retire les liens du rite du sang établi entre Toorj et Tsetseg. Durant le rite effectué par le chamane, Tsetseg observa haineusement le sorcier qui ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle mais la sorcière ne fut pas autorisée à lui parler. La jeune femme jalouse contempla également Pansy assise du coté des plaignants car le Magenmagot jugerait également Tsetseg pour le rapt de la potion Bébé aujourd'hui puis la Katoun Deriig comparaîtrait également ainsi que tous les autres psychomages véreux. La sorcière nota aussi la présence des spectateurs autorisés à assister à l'audience. Une fois le rite fini, Tsetseg put enfin reprendre la parole avant d'insulter copieusement sa rivale sans se soucier des cris des aurors qui l'escortaient puisque la sorcière était placée en détention préventive depuis sa sortie de la maternité.

Pansy ne releva cependant pas ses insultes car elle estimait que la déconfiture totale de Tsetseg devant le Magenmagot était la pire humiliation possible pour cette idiote qui se croyait le centre de l'univers dans leur service de Psychomagie en raison de son statut de Katoun. D'ailleurs, son titre ne lui épargnerait pas la prison cette fois-ci car les articles de la Rita Skeeter mongole locale (contactée par Naraantsuya désireuse de venger son enfant et pour être certaine que personne d'influent ne pourrait étouffer l'affaire) ne laissait aucun doute sur la culpabilité de la Katoun Deriig, ni celle de la Katoun Adiriig. D'ailleurs les sorciers issus de peuple réclamaient des punitions exemplaires à leur encontre et refusaient de laisser des nobles échapper à la justice encore une fois . Les Adiriig et les Deriig contrariés ne parvenaient donc pas à calmer le jeu, ni atténuer la sévérité du président du Magenmagot pas du tout désireux de répéter des bavures comme celles concernant Pansy Panshriij.

Une fois libéré de Tsetseg, Toorj put rejoindre sa femme puis tous deux attendirent l'entrée de la Katoun Nadang Adiriig qui comparaîtrait devant le Magenmagot en même temps que Tsetseg. La vieille femme observa haineusement les deux Panshriij au point de tenter de leur cracher à la figure mais les aurors l'en empêchèrent. Les deux sorcières incriminées écoutèrent les chefs d'accusation parmi lesquels :

« _ Diffamations.

\- Manipulations de l'esprit de Toorj Panshriij sincèrement convaincu de la tentative de meurtre subie à cause des sorts lancés par Nadang Adiriig

\- Manipulation, corruption et abus de pouvoir contre Pansy Panshriij injustement placée à l'asile puis déclarée folle.

\- Séquestration de Pansy Panshriij pendant deux mois à l'asile.

\- Manipulations de l'esprit de Toorj Panshriij pendant quatre ans et deux mois pour le convaincre de délaisser sa femme censément tarée.

\- Vol d'une potion Bébé.

\- Usurpation de la filiation biologique entre la petite Saejin Panshriij et la véritable mère.

\- Substitution d'enfants puis usurpation d'identité entre le défunt Toorj Adiriig et Toorj Panshriij encore nouveau-né pour attribuer sa paternité au Khan Nansal Adiriig.

\- Achat illégal de Toorj par la Katoun Adiriig en 1980. _ »

Les deux femmes furent ensuite contraintes à boire du _Veritaserum_ puis répondirent aux questions de l'accusation. En raison de l'effet de la potion, les sorcières furent contraintes de reconnaître toutes leurs manipulations dictées par la jalousie, la haine, voire, la folie. Nadang Adiriig expliqua notamment ses problèmes avec son mari avant la naissance de son premier fils malheureusement décédé. Or, la mère craignait alors de perdre son conjoint désireux d'annuler leur mariage en raison du mauvais caractère de l'épouse qui lui semblait légèrement aliénée. Nadang Adiriig convainquit alors une cracmolle de lui donner son bébé en lui promettant de lui offrir une très belle vie contrairement à la maman incapable de subvenir correctement à leurs besoins. Ensuite, la Katoun dissimula soigneusement son secret mais son plan infaillible commencé à démontrer des failles lorsque Toorj s'intéressa à une va-nu-pieds :

« _ Il pouvait faire de grandes choses mais la vision de cette petite intrigante lui a fait tourner la tête ! Protesta Nadang Adiriig.

\- N'insulte pas ma femme espèce de veracrasse ! Hurla Toorj.

\- Silence dans la salle ! Katoun veuillez conserver un ton poli et répondre aux questions._ Intervint le président du Magenmagot._ Bien Nadang Adiriig, Tsetseg Deriig qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi mais cette femme qui a ruiné la vie de Toorj car cet idiot songeait seulement à son clan avant leur rencontre. Elle lui a tourné la tête au point qu'il a renoncé à sa charge d'héritier du Khan pendant treize ans ! Ensuite, Toorj est revenu au palais en 2013 mais il m'a trahi en affirmant révéler mon secret à mon mari afin de ne pas usurper l'identité de mon véritable fils. Insista Nadang.

\- …

\- Aussi, je n'ai pas hésité à le manipuler afin qu'il croit que sa femme avait tenté de le tuer avec son amant. Mais ce crétin de Toorj continuait de l'aimer malgré tous les _Imperium_ reçus et lui tournait autour sous le prétexte d'aller voir leurs enfants tous les jours. Alors j'ai fini par décider de convaincre Tsetseg d'ingurgiter la potion Bébé pour qu'il croit à sa paternité. Cet imbécile ne voulait cependant pas de la future maman qu'il n'avait jamais effleuré et nous avons du le convaincre qu'il avait agi durant une cuite.

\- …

\- A la fin, mon mari et moi l'avons contraint de se marier mais il a ruiné la cérémonie puis la fête par ses remarques, sa mauvaise volonté et son refus d'accepter sa nouvelle femme enceinte. Durant la grossesse de Tsetseg, j'étais tranquille puisque Pansy avait toujours eu des gosses sorciers. Mais cette saleté m'a piégée avec sa fille cracmolle car sa naissance a fait éclater la vérité ! Pourtant j'aurais du me douter que les parents biologiques finiraient bien par donner naissance à un cracmol au vu de leurs antécédents familiaux ! Ce fut ma seule erreur car je ne regrette rien. Conclut la Katoun.

\- Vous n'éprouvez aucun remord ? Demanda le président du Magenmagot.

\- Non. Déclara la Katoun sans se soucier des murmures désapprobateurs.

\- Et vous Tsetseg Deriig quelles sont vos motivations pour avoir aidé Nadang Adiriig à enfermer Pansy Panshriij puis à lui voler sa potion afin de porter son bébé, votre projet d'avortement finalement éventé ainsi que de vos intention de modifier l'ADN de la petite Saejin pour lui donner le votre ? Demanda le Président du Magenmagot.

\- C'est lui qui m'a rendu ainsi ! Affirma Tsetseg en désignant Toorj.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Interrogea le président du Magenmagot.

\- Je l'aimais plus que tout mais il ne regardait jamais personne hormis cette Panshriij de bas-étage. Je haïssais cette femme qui serait devenue la Katoun la plus influente de notre société si Toorj avait hérité du titre de Khan Adiriig après la mort de son soi-disant père mais elle, elle se moquait de ces choses et voulait continuer de vivre dans un misérable chalet en bois ! Alors quand Nadang Adiriig a manipulé le fumier que je prenais pour son fils, je l'ai aidée à faire déclarer Pansy tarée dans l'espoir que Toorj oublie enfin cette idiote mais ça n'a pas marché. Se lamenta Tsetseg.

\- Poursuivez. Ordonna le président du Magenmagot.

\- Au bout de trois ans, j'ai accepté d'aider Nadang à voler la Potion Bébé pour faire croire à Toorj que j'étais enceinte de lui. Nous avons attendu qu'il boive un peu trop lors d'une soirée au pub avec ses collègues puis je me suis allongée dans son lit pour lui faire croire que nous avions passé la nuit ensemble. J'ai bu la potion ce soir-là mais je ne m'attendais pas à devoir garder cet embryon plus de quelques semaines car Nadang m'avait persuadé que ce fumier m'épouserait tout de suite pour donner un nom à l'enfant. Malheureusement, il se sentait piégé et ne voulait pas se marier même s'il affirmait assumer ses responsabilités envers le gosse. Continua Tsetseg.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda le sorcier.

. J'ai du poursuivre la grossesse le temps que mes parents et les Adiriig le harcèlent afin de le contraindre à m'épouser, Toutefois, ce fumier ne m'a jamais considéré comme sa femme et n'a même pas souri lors de notre soi-disant union, ni n'a voulu m'effleurer ! J'ai alors compris qu'il tenterait de faire annuler notre mariage si je faisais semblant de perdre cet enfant dont je voulais me débarrasser clandestinement. Aussi, j'ai décidé de garder cette sale gosse mais de manipuler son Adn après ma sortie de la maternité pour lui donner le mien et la transformer en ma fille biologique. Toutefois, je ne m'attendais pas à donner naissance à une cracmolle, ni à découvrir que j'avais épousé le fils d'une cracmolle ! Donc je suis une victime de Nadang Adiriig moi aussi ! Hurla Tsetseg emplie de dégoût.

\- Vous repentez-vous de vos gestes ? S'enquit le président.

\- Non. Mon seul regret c'est d'avoir couru après un fils de cracmolle et qu'il m'a repoussé parce que ce fumier préférait une mongole issu du peuple ! Qu'est-ce que cette plébéienne a de plus que moi qui suis une vraie Katoun mongole au sang pur puisque les Deriig existaient déjà du temps de Gengis Khan ? S'insurgea Tsetseg sans se soucier des murmures indignés de la foule de sorcier mongols justement issus du peuple.

\- L'amour ne s'achète pas Tsetseg : la vieille folle manipulait mon esprit pour m'éloigner de ma femme mais mon inconscient me poussait toujours vers Pansy parce que c'est d'elle dont je suis amoureux depuis notre première rencontre en septembre 1998. Les potions, les sortilèges ou les philtres d'amour ne durent qu'un temps parce que ce n'est pas naturel et on ne peut pas forcer les gens à s'aimer mais le véritable amour dure toujours lui. De toute façon tu ne peux pas me comprendre car tu n'as jamais connu le véritable amour et tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de devenir la Katoun la plus influente de la noblesse mongole. Intervint Toorj.

\- Et c'est quoi le véritable amour pour toi ? S'étonna Tsetseg.

\- Le véritable amour c'est quand tu vois une personne et tu es simplement heureux de sa présence comme moi quand je vois Pansy. L'amour c'est quelqu'un qui t'aime sans se soucier de ton statut comme Pansy qui ne savait même pas ce qu'était un Khan quand je me suis présenté à elle. L'amour c'est quand Pansy a voulu s'éloigner de moi en 2000 pour ne pas me faire perdre mon titre de Khan après l'ultimatum de mes soi-disant parents. Toutefois, je l'ai convaincu de pouvoir renoncer à toutes les richesses et honneurs mais pas à elle car Pansy était déjà toute ma vie. Expliqua Toorj.

\- … (silence jaloux de Tsetseg).

\- L'amour c'est aussi quand Pansy a appris sa stérilité à cause d'une malédiction lancée par un fou en Grande-Bretagne le 2 mai 1998 et m'a proposé de reprendre ma liberté pour que je puisse avoir des enfants avec une autre femme sans passer par la case Potion Bébé. Toutefois, je me moquais de devoir utiliser ces choses pour procréer car c'est avec elle que je voulais fonder une famille et pas avec une autre femme. Pansy m'a toujours aimé pour ce que je suis moi sans se soucier de mon soi-disant titre, ni mes prétendus biens et elle a trouvé la force de me pardonner mes erreurs ainsi que de me reprendre à la maison. C'est ça le véritable amour. Affirma Toorj.

\- Et vous vous êtes bien trouvés puisque votre fille est cracmolle ! Se moqua Tsetseg.

\- Et alors ? C'est notre fille et je l'aime sans me soucier du reste car l'essentiel c'est qu'elle soit en bonne santé. Enfin, rien ne dit qu'elle soit vraiment cracmolle car le nom de beaucoup d'enfants apparaît plus tard dans le registre. Répliqua Toorj.

\- Tu es ridicule de préférer une mongole de bas étage à moi. Rétorqua Tsetseg.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais intéressé Tsetseg car tu es seulement une opportuniste qui ne sait rien des véritables sentiments. D'ailleurs ton cœur est probablement aussi froid que la glace sur le mont Altaï. En revanche, Pansy a trouvé la force de me pardonner et me redonner une chance malgré toutes mes erreurs. Affirma Toorj.

\- Tu es vraiment un idiot pour parler ainsi. On voit que le sang dégénéré de ta mère a probablement affecté ton esprit parce que personne ne renoncerait au titre de Khan pour une femme. Affirma Tsetseg d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Je me moque bien d'un titre qui ne me revient pas de droit parce que ma famille lui est largement supérieure. J'étais donc un crétin pour vouloir retourner au palais quand mon soi-disant père me l'a proposé. Enfin, je ne renoncerais jamais à ma femme pour une pimbêche dans ton genre. Répondit Toorj.

\- Tu me paieras ça Toorj … Menaça Tsetseg.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Tsetseg : ton père et mes enfants se chargeront de nous venger en le brisant lui et sa petite famille. Affirma Nadang Adiriig.

\- Silence ! _ »

Après un long procès, les deux femmes furent condamnées à la réclusion à perpétuité en prison ou seraient reléguées à l'asile selon le rapport des psychomages chargés d'évaluer leur santé mentale. Enfin, les psychomages véreux furent également appelés à la barre puis rapidement condamnés à la radiation définitive de la Corporation des Psychomages mais aussi quinze ans de réclusion. Ensuite, les Khan Deriig et Adiriig honteux se lamentèrent face à la vision de leur fille ainsi que leur épouse enchaînées car ces condamnations jetaient l'opprobre sur leurs clans respectifs. Ils jetèrent des regards haineux sur le couple Panshriij inquiet face à leur animosité mais aussi les propos des deux tarées.

* * *

A la fin de l'audience, les deux sorciers transplanèrent rapidement à la Ger de Pansy pour éviter les flashes des journalistes mais aussi renforcer les protections autour de la demeure. Ils retrouvèrent également leurs enfants dont le bébé veillé par les elfes qui affirmèrent qu'elle portait vraiment bien son prénom car cette enfant était vraiment une petite perle de l'univers pour sa beauté mais aussi sa joie de vivre. Les deux conjoints résumèrent brièvement l'audience à leur progéniture mais ils dissimulèrent leur anxiété au sujet des menaces des deux tarées ou d'éventuelles représailles de la part de leurs clans. Or, Toorj et Pansy étaient de simples sorciers sans aucun clan prêt à les soutenir. Certes, ils bénéficiaient de la protection discrète des aurors mongols en ce moment mais cela ne durerait qu'un temps. Toutefois, les parents chassèrent leurs pensées pour ne pas inquiéter leurs enfants désireux d'organiser une petite fête le jour où un chamane mongol restaurerait le Rite du Sang entre les deux époux.

En effet, Pansy et Toorj étaient légalement mariés, néanmoins, ils devaient de nouveau finaliser leur mariage sorcier mongol par le rite qui restaurerait le lien entre eux établi par un chamane comme pour tous les conjoints sorciers mongols. Les deux adultes promirent aux enfants d'y réfléchir puis la sorcière se retira pour écouter le Patronus de Ronald Weasley en privé sans que son mari n'en prenne ombrage car il état conscient de l'absence d'ambiguïté entre l'ancien gardien et sa femme qui envoyait toujours une carte de Noël à ce type toujours très correct avec elle durant sa détention. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme se sentit revigorée par les encouragements de Weasley mais ressentit une profonde peine pour lui en songeant à ses problèmes de couple. Pansy n'était pas grande fan de Granger, néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas voir son ancien gardien malheureux, ni sa femme ou encore leurs enfants. Aussi, la sorcière se promit d'aider le rouquin de son mieux si c'était possible.

Ensuite, elle retourna auprès de sa famille puis résuma discrètement à son mari ses messages avec Weasley. Toorj acquiesça et lui donna son approbation si elle tenait à revoir son ami même si Pansy ne considérait pas le rouquin de cette manière puisque les deux anciens élèves n'avaient jamais songé à qualifier leur relation sous le terme « amitié ». Elle fit donc relier sa cheminée au réseau de cheminette international pour pouvoir discuter avec Ron ou lui donner la possibilité de le rejoindre dés l'activation du service.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula très rapidement pour les Panshriij. Pansy fit de son mieux pour soutenir son mari peiné par le refus de son demi-frère de le rencontrer après les frasques de l'ex auror manipulé par l'_Imperium_. Il apprit aussi l'existence d'une jeune sœur ainsi que de ses neveux et nièces mais nul ne voulait le rencontrer car ils l'estimaient responsable de la mort de la cracmolle profondément peinée par le récit de son second fils sur l'attitude de son premier enfant. Pansy avait tenté de plaider la cause de son mari car il était sous _Imperium_ au moment des faits mais le frère et la sœur refusèrent de lui parler.

Toorj s'accrocha donc d'avantage à Pansy et leur famille qui devinrent tout son univers à ses yeux. La jeune femme restait le plus souvent possible avec lui afin de l'aider car Kumbat avait modifié les souvenirs du personnel et du patron de Pansy maintenant convaincus qu'elle était en congé maternité. Aussi, ils ne s'attendaient pas à son retour avant trois mois au moins et pensaient qu'elle vivait dans la steppe avec sa famille y compris son mari nomade dont elle n'avait jamais divorcé. Kumbat était maintenant définitivement promu chef des aurors depuis la démission de Toorj, néanmoins, il aurait volontiers échangé cette promotion contre Pansy. Le sorcier dépité ne comprenait vraiment pas comment elle pouvait encore donner une chance à son mari même si ce dernier ne l'avait manifestement pas trompé...

En tout cas, Toorj était en train de changer radicalement de vie en aidant Gyrin et Batbold à gérer les troupeaux de moutons des Panshriij dont la vingtaine de bêtes de Pansy. Afin de se faire accepter, Toorj avait du se soumettre au _Veritaserum_ préparé par un ami potioniste de Naraantsuya et se laisser interroger par les Panshriij à l'insu de Pansy profondément endormie un soir. En effet, Naraantsuya était devenue très méfiante envers les hommes après son séjour à l'asile à cause de son mari donc elle n'entendait pas laisser sa fille se faire manipuler de nouveau. Durant l'interrogatoire en présence de son fils, sa mère Odval, son frère Batbold, Gyrin et Naé, la sorcière avait posé de nombreuses questions à son beau-fils. Ce dernier était cependant assis sur un fauteuil confortable et non enfermé dans une pièce insalubre ou torturé comme dans certains films de guerre visionnés par Kenji.

Au cours de l'entretien, Naraantsuya avait ainsi obtenu la confirmation de la chasteté de son beau-fils depuis octobre 2013 mais surtout sa sincérité sur son désir de réparer ses erreurs et son envie de reconstruire son foyer sans jamais plus le quitter. Elle considérait donc Toorj comme un crétin total mais une victime lui aussi au même titre que Pansy puis avait contraint Kenji à accepter le retour de son beau-frère parmi eux. Ensuite, les Panshriij n'avaient plus rien dit de désagréable sur Toorj et l'aidaient maintenant à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Ainsi, le sorcier n'était plus un auror mais il s'occupait de moutons, de quelques chèvres ainsi que des chevaux ou encore la petite basse-cour. Son seul regret (hormis ceux déjà présents pour ses erreurs) concernait son ancienne maison bâtie avec Pansy mais maintenant irrémédiablement vendue...

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Ronald Weasley ravi reçut enfin la notification officielle du raccordement de la cheminée des Panshriij au réseau de cheminette international. Le sorcier calcula aussitôt la différence de fuseaux horaires puisqu'il était dix-sept heures en Angleterre, dix-huit heures à Paris et deux heures du matin en Mongolie. Le sorcier hésita donc à se rendre dés maintenant là-bas mais c'était son seul moment de libre pendant que sa mère lui gardait Hugo. Ron décida de se contenter de glisser la tête dans la cheminée pour le moment afin de saluer Pansy si jamais elle était encore debout. Il utilisa un sort puis sa tête apparut dans le poêle sorcier mongol utilisé pour cuisiner mais aussi réchauffer la Ger par tous les nomades sorciers mongols qui le considéraient aussi une cheminée.

Pansy curieuse vit donc la tête de Weasley apparaître dans son poêle et déposa Saejin dans les bras de son mari qui affirma se charger de l'endormir dans la chambre de la maman pour permettre aux sorciers de discuter tranquillement entre eux. Sa femme le remercia avant de se pencher pour saluer Weasley :

« _ Bonsoir Mr Weasley.

\- Bonsoir ou Bonne Nuit Mrs Panshriij, je ne vous dérange pas au moins ? _ S'inquiéta Ron. _ J'ai reçu la notification de la liaison entre nos maisons puis j'ai voulu la tester tout de suite. Avoua Ron penaud.

\- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas : notre fille ne veut pas dormir donc nous sommes encore debout mon mari et moi. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Oh, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

\- Vous ne nous dérangez absolument pas : Toorj est allé endormir Saejin dans ma chambre.

\- C'est drôle, j'avais plein de chose à dire mais maintenant je les ai oubliées sur le coup. Ça fait bizarre de se parler directement après tant d'années. Avoua Ron.

\- Oui c'est vrai : j'ai l'impression de remonter pratiquement vingt ans en arrière dans le temps. _ Affirma Pansy._ Au fait, vous êtes commodément allongé ou assis ? S'inquiéta la sorcière.

\- J'avoue que les cheminées moldues sont plus étroites que les nôtres. Dit Ronald courbé sur le sol.

\- Ah vous habitez du coté moldu ?

\- Oui nous vivons à Londres donc Hermione et moi avons décidé de ne pas vivre trop loin de mes beaux-parents. Expliqua Ron.

\- Ah je comprends : c'est quelle heure chez vous au fait ?

\- Il est dix-sept heures à Londres. Répondit Ron.

\- C'est donc l'heure du thé Mr Weasley: voulez-vous le prendre ici avec nous maintenant ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus mais votre mari ne va pas mal interpréter ma visite à deux heures du matin chez vous ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Non : il sait déjà que nous sommes en train de parler et est sorti de la pièce pour endormir notre fille. Mon mari a conscience du décalage horaire qui nous contraint à parler à des heures absurdes. De plus, Toorj est dans l'une des pièces juste à coté de celle-ci donc il sait fort bien qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un rendez-vous galant. D'ailleurs, vous allez également le rencontrer car je vais lui dire de nous rejoindre après avoir endormi la petite. Donnez-moi juste cinq minutes pour me changer car je suis déjà en pyjama contrairement à vous.

\- Pas de soucis Mrs Panshriij : au fait, voulez-vous que je vous emmène quelque chose pour le thé comme un produit britannique que vous n'avez pas mangé depuis votre départ ? Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à votre mari ? Proposa Ron.

\- Hm, ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous mais vous devriez peut-être porter votre sachet de thé anglais Mr Weasley parce que notre _Suutei tsaï _risque de vous surprendre**. **S'esclaffa Pansy.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda Ron curieux.

\- C'est du thé au lait salé mongol avec du beurre donc c'est un gout très différent des thés anglais. J'avoue avoir été surprise la première fois où j'en ai bu durant mon enfance. Après, je m'y suis habituée mais je comprends très bien que ça surprend les étrangers, surtout les occidentaux. D'ailleurs, mon patron achète de l'_English Tea_ chez un fournisseur pour le petit-déjeuner de nos clients occidentaux mais moi je n'en ai pas. C'est une honte pour une anglo-mongole de ne pas détenir de thé anglais dans sa cuisine. Plaisanta Pansy.

\- Je suis très choqué Mrs Panshriij mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en remettrais. Bon, avertissez votre mari de ma visite puis préparez-vous pendant que je vais chercher mon sachet de thé. S'esclaffa Ron soudainement détendu par cette histoire de thé. _ »

Ensuite, Ron sortit sa tête de la cheminée puis se rendit à l'épicerie moldue située à deux pas puisqu'Hermione et lui détenaient un peu d'argent moldu dans un fond de tiroir pour les petites courses à l'improviste quand ils n'avaient pas envie de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. A part les visites chez les Granger ou les trajets nécessaires pour se rendre à la gare, les Weasley fréquentaient rarement les moldus et même leur quartier. Aussi, Ronald curieux prit le temps d'explorer d'avantage l'épicerie cette fois-ci avant de sélectionner une jolie boite à thé en métal avec la pince à thé incluse en cadeau et une boite de toffee. Une fois rentré chez lui, Ron se courba d'abord vers la cheminée pour s'assurer que la sorcière était bien de nouveau dans la pièce avant d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre chez elle.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Toorj et Pansy entre eux ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous le procès des deux femmes ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'échange entre Toorj et Tsetseg ?**_

_**D'après vous, la famille Panshriij est en danger en Mongolie ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous le premier contact direct entre Ron et Pansy ?**_

_**D'après vous comment se déroulera leur rencontre ?**_


	13. La rencontre

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

**_Je suis désolée de mon retard pour la parution du nouveau chapitre mais j'ai eu du monde chez moi en ces jours. En tout cas j'espère que la rencontre vous plaira :)_**

**_A bientôt et Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Ron se retrouva au milieu d'une grande pièce à vivre avant de contempler avec curiosité les parois de la Ger ou encore le mobilier si exotique à ses yeux mais aussi les miniatures des drapeaux britanniques, anglais et mongols. Ensuite, il nota une femme au milieu de la pièce qui s'approcha aussitôt de lui pour l'aider à se relever. Ron la remercia tout en contemplant d'abord la petite main tendue puis le joli vêtement coloré avant de s'attarder sur le visage de la sorcière.

Ron surpris estima que les années ne semblaient pas avoir de prise sur la femme qui était vraiment très belle et ne ressemblait pas à une femme de trente-sept mais une de trente voire, vingt-huit contrairement à Hermione qui faisait totalement son âge même si elle luttait de son mieux contre l'apparition des plis amer autour de sa bouche. Ronald contempla les yeux noirs de Pansy dont le regard lui semblait aussi velouté que lors du retrait des sorts de Glamour après l'audience. Par contre, son visage était devenu plus triangulaire et son corps semblait aussi fragile qu'un fétu de paille à la vue de sa maigreur visible malgré son vêtement long.

Ronald soulagé constata qu'elle ne ressemblait cependant pas à une anorexique comme certaines adolescentes entrevues sur le quai 9 ¾. Toutefois, le rouquin l'aurait volontiers portée au Terrier afin de la confier à sa propre mère pendant trois mois pour la voir se remplumer un peu grâce aux bons petits plats de Molly. Enfin, l'expression de la sorcière n'était pas apeurée, néanmoins, Pansy semblait manifestement tourmentée. Toutefois, Ron estimait ce fait normal après toutes les dernières révélations reçues par la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, son visage n'avait plus rien de poupin contrairement à celui de l'adolescente entrevue le jour de l'audience.

De son coté, Pansy curieuse contemplait Ronald Weasley et était restée surprise par sa petite bedaine ou encore son visage bien plein. Les cheveux roux étaient cependant toujours là sans laisser le gris prendre le dessus. Enfin, Pansy reconnut les yeux bleus de Weasley qui détenait le regard le plus honnête et le plus sincère jamais entrevu selon la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, la sorcière avait également noté l'éclat de bonté qui émanait d'eux puis finit par retrouver son ancien gardien à Azkaban avant de lui sourire pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue en Mongolie.

Son sourire illumina aussitôt ses traits pour la plus grande curiosité du rouquin qui n'avait jamais vu la sorcière sourire. Le sorcier se sentit aussitôt apaisé par ce sourire chaleureux et manifestement sincère avant de se redresser enfin. Ron nota aussitôt le contraste entre Parkinson la grande bringue et la petitesse de la sorcière puis il ne put s'empêcher d'en parler :

« - J'ai encore du mal à me faire à votre nouvelle apparence Mrs même au bout de vingt ans. J'avoue chercher encore la grande bringue qui faisait pratiquement ma taille. Reconnut Ron.

\- C'est normal puisque vous m'avez vu sous ma véritable apparence pendant quelques minutes seulement. J'aurais du vous envoyer une photo de ma famille durant toutes ces années mais ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit. Dit Pansy.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait moi non plus : on est vraiment deux têtes en l'air. S'esclaffa Ron.

\- Je vous aurais reconnu entre mille Mr Weasley même sans photo : ça fait drôle de se revoir après vingt ans mais je suis vraiment contente. Affirma Pansy.

\- La couleur de mes cheveux et ma taille ne passent pas inaperçus. Plaisanta Ron soudainement détendu par les propos de la sorcière.

\- C'est vrai mais il y a aussi vos yeux qui ne changent pas non plus : vous détenez toujours votre regard franc et honnête._ Affirma Pansy._ Je vais faire chauffer l'eau pour le thé. Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Au fait, tenez : le thé est pour vous et les toffees sont pour votre mari. Dit Ron tout en tendant ses présents.

\- Oh merci Mr Weasley ! Je devrais vous dire qu'il ne fallait pas mais franchement cela me fait trop plaisir pour le dissimuler. _ S'exclama Pansy tout en observant la jolie boite en métal ainsi que la pince à thé avant de saisir aussi les toffee._ Sauf que moi je n'ai rien à vous offrir en échange. Avoua la jeune femme penaude.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça : je suis déjà bien content de vous rencontrer et pouvoir m'assurer que vous allez bien en personne ! Répliqua Ron déjà heureux de voir quelqu'un apprécier autant un simple cadeau alors qu'il ne trouvait jamais rien qui plaisait à sa femme ou Ginny. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, le sorcier curieux observa Pansy sortir une vieille bouilloire anglaise de l'un de ses placards en bois où des gravures représentaient des motifs fleuris. La jeune femme le pria de s'asseoir près du feu dans un fauteuil confortable puis elle installa sa bouilloire sur le poêle. Pansy lui demanda seulement une minute de patience avant de se rendre dans sa chambre pour avertir son mari de l'arrivée de Ronald Weasley. Elle revint moins de trente secondes plus tard pour ne pas laisser son invité tout seul puis Ron curieux lui posa une question sur sa manière de circuler dans la Ger.

En effet, il avait noté qu'elle marchait autour des parois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et semblait éviter de circuler dans certaines parties de la pièce. Pansy lui expliqua aussitôt certaines traditions des mongols selon lesquels il ne fallait pas marcher entre les deux piliers qui soutenaient la toiture de la Ger, ni la traverser par l'espace central. Au cours de la conversation, elle traduisit le mot mongol Ger par le terme yourte pour se faire comprendre car elle était consciente que Ronald Weasley ne connaissait pas le mongol. Le sorcier curieux écoutait ses propos puis il finit par se décider à lui poser les questions qui le démangeaient avant l'arrivée du mari :

« _ Euh, je ne veux pas me montrer indiscret mais comment allez-vous Mrs Panshriij après tout ce que vous avez vécu ces derniers jours ?

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas trop quoi vous répondre car tout ceci est vraiment inattendu. J'ai vécu plus de quatre ans seule avec mes enfants tout en m'efforçant de ne plus songer à mon ancienne vie, ni espérer le retour de Toorj. A présent, les choses ont tellement changé en quelques jours que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser la présence de mon mari et la naissance de notre fille. Confessa Pansy.

\- Vous êtes contente de la naissance de votre enfant ou du retour de votre mari ? S'inquiéta Ron.

\- Oui je suis heureuse que ma petite Saejin soit là mais je ne l'ai pas porté dans mon ventre pendant neuf mois, ni accouché. Aussi, ça m'a vraiment fait un choc quand elle est apparue dans mes bras. J'aime vraiment mon bébé mais il a fallu m'habituer à elle parce que ma tête n'était pas prête même si mon cœur l'a aimé tout de suite. Avoua Pansy.

\- Je me rappelle d'Hermione quand elle était enceinte de Rose et Hugo : les neufs mois de grossesse m'ont permis de m'habituer à l'idée de devenir père mais vous, vous avez eu un bébé dans les bras à l'improviste si j'ai bien compris la nature du sortilège que vous appelez _Rite du Sang_. Donc votre choc est normal à mon avis. Et comment ça va avec votre mari ? Demanda Ron plus en confiance après cet échange cordial.

\- On s'entend bien pour le moment mais nous devons voir si nous pouvons nous retrouver en tant que mari et femme. Je sais que ça peut sembler ridicule vu que j'ai accepté de le reprendre à la maison pendant un an pour faire un essai mais il me faut du temps pour lui faire de nouveau confiance et me rapprocher de lui. Expliqua Pansy.

\- C'est vrai que c'aurait été plus facile si la réalité était comme dans ces films moldus regardés par ma belle-mère où la moldue tombe dans les bras de son ex chéri en deux secondes comme si un coup de baguette magique avait tout effacé. Reconnut Ron.

\- Oh oui, ce serait plus facile mais franchement ce ne serait pas réel. Je sais bien que n'est pas la faute de Toorj s'il m'a quitté de cette manière mais nous nous sommes beaucoup éloignés depuis 2013.

\- Il y a des couples qui deviennent des étrangers entre eux même s'ils dorment ensemble donc votre réserve est normale Mrs Panshriij après tout ce que vous avez vécu. Dit Ron en songeant à ses propres problèmes de couple bien moins graves mais qui pesaient beaucoup au sein de sa relation avec Hermione.

\- A présent, mon mari a retrouvé ses esprits et dit m'avoir toujours aimé même s'il en était inconscient cependant, je ne peux pas oublier sa froideur à mon égard pendant quatre ans en deux minutes, ni le fait qu'il a laissé des guérisseurs m'emmener sans broncher. J'ai honte de mon attitude mais je suis incapable de me jeter dans ses bras comme avant. Se justifia Pansy penaude.

\- Il prend comment votre besoin de recul ?

\- Toorj accepte les faits et c'est même lui qui a proposé de me rendre ma liberté dans un an si je me sens incapable de rester avec lui malgré notre essai. Déclara Pansy.

\- Je suis content que vous ayez accepté sa proposition Mrs Panshriij: parce que cela vous permettra peut-être de maintenir votre famille unie si tout marche bien. Et puis c'est aussi une bonne chose pour vous si vous tenez encore à votre mari. Je n'aime pas les films moldus où on voit des gens qui pourraient sauver leur mariage mais qui finissent par divorcer sans songer au désarroi de leurs enfants. Avoua Ron tout en songeant à ses propres difficultés.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve car rien n'est jamais acquis donc nous devrons vraiment faire des efforts tous les deux pour recoller les morceaux. Dit Pansy.

\- C'est déjà bien de tenter Mrs Panshriij au lieu de baisser les bras tout de suite. Tout le monde n'a pas votre patience, ni l'envie de réparer ses erreurs comme votre mari. Affirma Ron en songeant encore une fois à sa propre situation.

\- Mais assez parlé de moi Mr Weasley : comment allez-vous ? Demanda Pansy._ »

* * *

Ron parla aussitôt des circonstances de sa démission des aurors puis sa décision d'aider son frère George à la boutique. Son frère ne se remettait toujours pas de la mort de Fred mais il s'efforçait d'aller de l'avant et continuait d'inventer de nouvelles farces et attrapes. George avait même fini par se marier et était devenu le père de deux enfants. Ron évoqua aussi les trois gosses de son frère Bill toujours marié à Fleur Delacour, les filles de Percy et les trois enfants de Ginny et Harry avant de parler des siens mais pas d'Hermione. Pansy ne releva cependant pas ce détail et le laissa continuer son récit sans intervenir pour le moment.

Ravi de pouvoir enfin parler à quelqu'un qui l'écoutait vraiment en dehors de ses clients, ses fournisseurs ou son fils, Ronald parla un petit moment pendant que Pansy ouvrait la boite de thé _Earl Grey_ et préparait leurs tasses. Le sorcier parla donc non seulement de son travail mais aussi de ses fleurs. Pansy affirma adorer les fleurs également mais la sorcière confessa avoir du mal à les faire pousser ici en raison de l'hiver très rigoureux. Elle avoua vouer une passion particulière aux orchidées mais aimer également, les fleurs de cerisier, le jasmin, le lilas les jonquilles, les œillets d'inde ainsi que les roses. Avant leur séparation puis la vente de la maison, c'était Toorj qui s'occupait de leur petit jardin et lui faisait souvent trouver des bouquets de fleurs à son retour du travail durant l'été où le temps était plus favorable à la floraison.

Après la vente de la maison, Pansy perdit la plupart de ses plantes car elle les avait laissé aux nouveaux propriétaires puisque la jeune femme n'avait plus envie de rien et encore moins de s'en occuper. La sorcière ne put cependant se résoudre à se séparer d'une orchidée offerte par son mari le jour de ses dix-huit ans le 31 décembre 1998 ainsi que ses trois keikis ou « bébés » orchidées. Les trois premiers avaient été détachés de l'orchidée et plantées dans d'autres pots au fil des années. Pansy fit ensuite de son mieux pour s'en occuper même sans sa magie après son installation dans sa propre Ger. Fort heureusement, ses elfes l'aidèrent en créant une température adéquate tout autour des pots grâce à la magie elfique. Ainsi, les plantes ne souffrirent pas des rigueurs de l'hiver mongol ou de la chaleur du poêle qui réchauffait toute la Ger.

Toutefois, Pansy inquiète craignit plusieurs fois de perdre sa première orchidée qui ne fleurissait plus depuis octobre 2013 et semblait très malade même si la plante continuait de s'accrocher à la vie et avait donné naissance à un quatrième keiki lors de la naissance de Kushi. La sorcière avait fini par se résigner, néanmoins, elle était ensuite restée étonnée par l'apparition d'un cinquième bébé ou keiki sur l'orchidée le jour de la naissance de Saejin. Toutefois, la jeune femme avait supposé que c'était du à la paternité de Toorj puisque c'était lui qui avait acheté cette plante mais Pansy réalisa ensuite que l'orchidée ne s'était pas trompée car Saejin était également sa fille. Ronald curieux l'interrogea aussitôt sur cette plante :

« _ Vous voulez dire que votre orchidée produit des bébés quand vous avez des enfants ensemble votre mari et vous ?

\- Oui: en fait, Toorj s'est rendu chez un pépiniériste sorcier très particulier en décembre 1998 parce que Kenji avait révélé à mon futur mari ma passion pour les orchidées même si je n'avais jamais osé en acheter de peur de ne pas savoir m'en occuper.

\- …

\- Au cours de sa visite à la pépinière, Toorj a expliqué au pépiniériste son désir de m'offrir la plus belle orchidée possible pour mon anniversaire afin de me déclarer sa flamme et tenter de me convaincre de la sincérité de ses sentiments puisque je refusais de le croire.

\- Ah oui, je me souviens vous avoir entendu parler de lui dans la beuglante que vous avez adressée à Greg. Mais je croyais qu'il vous avait offert une poupée moldue spice je sais pas quoi à Noël. Dit Ron d'un ton amusé.

\- Les poupées Spice Girls ? Oui il me les a offert mais pas à Noël car il m'a porté la poupée Mulan à la place en affirmant que j'étais la plus belle Mulan mongole de tout l'univers. Toorj m'a même offert une petite garde-robe pour ma poupée puisqu'il a fait coudre un joli deel mongol, des bottes mongoles et même un chapeau par l'un des elfes des Adiriig pour que je puisse l'habiller à la mongole au lieu de lui laisser un vêtement chinois. En fait, mon futur mari avait déjà un plan pour me convaincre de lui donner enfin une chance et a utilisé cette poupée ainsi que l'orchidée pour le faire.

\- On en revient toujours à cette orchidée. Estima Ron hilare.

\- Oui : le pépiniériste avait proposé à Toorj curieux d'acheter une orchidée encore en bouton mais très particulière puisque ce type avait appliqué quelques sorts. Le sorcier affirmait que Toorj saurait si ses sentiments étaient partagés au moment où j'effleurerai sa main et le vase en même temps car les fleurs s'ouvriraient aussitôt en cas de réponse positive. D'après le pépiniériste, l'orchidée est censée fleurir tout au long de notre vie tant que notre amour perdurera car elle s'en est imprégnée dés le moment où nous l'avons effleuré ensemble. Par contre, l'orchidée mourra si nous finissons par cesser de nous aimer définitivement. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Et ça marche vraiment ? Demanda Ron curieux.

\- Oui je peux vous l'assurer.

\- Vous pouvez m'en dire plus dans ce cas car je serais curieux d'entendre toute l'histoire de cette orchidée ? Avoua Ron.

\- Kenji s'était débrouillé pour que ma mère, mon oncle et ma grand-mère se rendent chez des amis durant la soirée du 30 décembre. A vingt-trois heures cinquante, mon jumeau a fait entrer Toorj chez nous puis lui a montré la tenture qui séparait ma chambre du reste de la Ger. Ensuite, mon futur mari a attendu minuit une soit, le 31 décembre, pour me réveiller en chantant _Happy Birthday to you Pansy !_ . Avoua Pansy d'un ton nostalgique en se souvenant de la vision du jeune homme en train de chanter dans un très mauvais anglais mais elle ne s'en souciait pas car son geste l'avait ému.

\- Non ? Il est venu vous souhaiter votre anniversaire à minuit une ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Oui car Toorj voulait absolument être le premier à me souhaiter bon anniversaire. Une minute plus tard, j'ai donc ouvert la tenture pour le saluer et le remercier. Ensuite, mon futur mari m'a tendu le vase de l'orchidée où il avait également inséré la poupée de Shang le soupirant de Mulan à l'intérieur et une petite panoplie mongole pour le changer lui aussi.

\- Il a de la suite dans ses idées votre mari. Commenta Ron amusé.

\- Oh oui : Toorj m'a dit que Mulan ne devait pas rester toute seule sans son Shang et bien évidemment il nous a comparé aux deux poupées mais en version mongole puisque nous ne sommes pas chinois. Il a insisté pour que je prenne le vase donc je me suis exécutée sans réaliser de toucher la main de Toorj en même temps puis les fleurs se sont aussitôt ouvertes. Poursuivit Pansy.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu un tel phénomène mais c'était vraiment beau, même si, je ne comprenais pas la raison de la joie soudaine de mon futur mari. Révéla Pansy légèrement rougissante tout en gardant pour elle le fait que Toorj avait également brandi du gui au-dessus de leurs têtes avant d'utiliser le prétexte de la tradition du baiser sous le gui pour lui voler enfin un baiser.

\- Je n'imaginais pas votre mari aussi romantique. Avoua Ron surpris.

\- Disons que Toorj a changé après notre rencontre quand il a compris que je ne cherchais pas du tout un mari, ni un titre comme ses ex prêtes à lui lécher ses bottes contrairement à moi qui ne savais même pas ce qu'était un Khan au début. D'habitude, les filles se précipitaient toutes sur lui mais pas moi et encore moins après avoir compris son rang ou le prestige de sa famille puisque nos différences étaient beaucoup trop grandes.

\- …

\- Devant tous mes refus, mon futur mari a fini par craindre de n'obtenir aucune chance à cause de sa réputation de tombeur puisque je ne voulais pas souffrir entre ses mains s'il me prenait pour l'un de ses jouets. De plus, il a réalisé aussi ma peur à l'égard de sa famille puisque tout le monde me mettait en garde contre lui ainsi que les Adiriig qui n'auraient jamais accepté une sorcière métisse et dotée d'un jumeau cracmol. Aussi, Toorj a fait de son mieux pour me convaincre après avoir réalisé que je n'étais pas un simple flirt à ses yeux._ »

* * *

Ron curieux posa d'autres questions et apprit ensuite que l'orchidée produisait toujours un keiki le jour de la naissance de chaque enfant du couple. Un quatrième keiki fit donc son apparition lorsque le petit Kushi vint au monde en 2014 puis Pansy abasourdie avait assisté à celle d'un cinquième lors de la naissance de Saejin. La sorcière attristée avait cependant songé qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son bébé cette fois-ci mais exclusivement celui de Toorj sans se douter de la révélation sur sa fille trois jours plus tard.

Depuis le retour de Toorj au bercail, l'orchidée semblait se reprendre un peu grâce aux soins du sorcier déterminé à faire de son mieux pour la sauver et même l'aider à refleurir puisqu'elle ne produisit plus aucune fleur depuis leur séparation. En son for intérieur, Ronald estima que ce Toorj faisait probablement une comparaison entre l'état de la plante et sa relation pratiquement détruite avec sa femme pendant quatre ans. Il finit donc par en faire la réflexion à Pansy :

« _ Votre orchidée semble représenter votre relation aux yeux de votre mari non ?

\- Ce n'est pas une simple représentation Mr Weasley mais la réalité.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Ron.

\- Toorj est allé montrer notre orchidée au pépiniériste chez qui il l'avait acheté puis ce sorcier lui a assuré que la plante n'est pas morte parce que des sentiments mutuels sont encore présents même s'ils sont enfouis en nous. Toutefois, elle a besoin de soins pour se reprendre et de beaucoup d'amour pour survivre. Donc Toorj tient vraiment à la sauver tout comme notre mariage. Malgré ses erreurs, je dois reconnaître le fait que mon mari détient une certaine finesse même s'il ne la montrera jamais en public de peur de passer pour un homme faible aux yeux des autres. Répondit Pansy.

\- Donc il veut faire refleurir votre orchidée comme votre relation. Estima Ron.

\- Oui c'est ça. De plus, il sait que j'ai toujours comparé l'amour entre deux personnes à une fleur. Répondit Pansy.

\- Vous comparez une fleur à l'amour ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Oui : cela peut sembler absurde mais pas pour moi.

\- Je serais curieux de vous entendre parler de ce truc. Avoua Ron surpris.

\- Eh bien, l'amour c'est comme une fleur : au début de son éclosion, tout est beau et resplendissant mais la fleur et l'amour commencent à perdre leur lustre si on n'en prend pas soin. Ensuite, ils se fanent et meurent si personne ne tente de les entretenir. L'amour entre deux personne s'étiole comme une fleur si les amoureux ne prennent pas le temps de dialoguer ou passer du temps ensemble. Expliqua Pansy.

\- …

\- La vie de tous les jours, les enfants et le travail bouffent tout notre temps mais il faut trouver un moment pour se retrouver sinon, l'amour finit par s'estomper puis laisse la place à l'habitude, voire, l'indifférence pour certains. Poursuivit Pansy.

\- Hm, je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Avoua Ron inquiet en songeant à ses soins envers ses propres plantes ou ses heures passées devants ses toiles pour combler sa solitude puisqu'Hermione passait son temps au travail et s'occupait surtout des gosses quand elle était à la maison.

\- Il faut trouver du temps pour son conjoint mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas toujours facile surtout quand on a des enfants ou des métiers stressants. Mon mari était auparavant un auror donc il partait parfois durant des jours selon ses missions. Aussi, mes enfants l'accaparaient à son retour puis j'attendais qu'ils aillent se coucher pour rester un peu seule avec Toorj.

\- En parlant d'enfants, j'avoue avoir perdu le compte au fil des années mais si j'en crois vos keikis, vous en avez cinq ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui : quatre garçons et Saejin qui est notre seule fille. Expliqua Saejin souriante.

\- Mais vous les avez eus par potions Bébé non ? Donc comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas eu de fille avant et pourquoi avez-vous voulu autant de gosses ? _ S'étonna Ron._ Oups pardon, je suis trop curieux : ma femme dit que ce n'est pas bien mais mes questions sortent toutes seules. Elle dit que je ne sais pas faire preuve de modération ou de discrétion. S'excusa Ron penaud.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal Mr Weasley car votre question n'est pas indiscrète et vous n'êtes pas le seul à me la poser. S'esclaffa Pansy.

\- Alors ça va.

\- En fait, Toorj et moi avons décidé de laisser faire le destin quand nous sommes allés au laboratoire pour demander la création de nos potions Bébés. Donc nous n'avons pas spécifié le nombre de potions désirées, ni le sexe des enfants. La seule chose que nous avons exigé, c'est la bonne santé de nos futurs bébés. Révéla Pansy.

\- … (stupeur de Ron)

\- Les potionistes ont donc recueilli nos prélèvements puis ils ont commencé à élaborer des potions avant de nous avertir qu'ils en avaient obtenu quatre. Nous étions contents et n'avons pas cherché à savoir le sexe de nos bébés jusqu'aux échographies.

\- Mais vous avez fini par demander une cinquième potion après avoir compris que votre cadet était un garçon lui aussi, Déduisit Ron.

\- Oui Toorj savait que j'avais toujours désiré une fille alors il m'a convaincue de demander une dernière potion.

\- Du coup, vous avez cinq enfants. Calcula Ron.

\- Oui : Toorjii mon aîné, Nansal, Severus, Kushi et maintenant Saejin.

\- Severus ? Demanda Ron surpris.

\- Chacun a ses héros Mr Weasley : Severus Rogue est le mien car cet homme courageux a combattu dans l'ombre pour aider Potter sans se plaindre face à l'hostilité des autres durant sa dernière année de vie.

\- Harry a appelé son second fils Albus-Severus. Avoua Ron.

\- Comme quoi le destin est parfois surprenant si on pense que Potter n'aimait pas Rogue. Constata Pansy songeuse.

\- En revanche Hermione n'a pas voulu tenter le destin. Ma femme m'a simplement dit qu'elle voulait seulement deux enfants : un garçon et une fille. Donc il n'y a pas eu de surprise pour nous, ni quoique ce soit de spontané. Les potionistes ont prélevé sur nous seulement le strict nécessaire pour deux enfants et pas plus. J'aime mes enfants et je ne les échangerais pour rien au monde mais j'aurais aimé avoir la surprise au lieu de déjà savoir que mon premier serait Rose et le second Hugo... Déplora Ron.

\- Vous vouliez plus de deux enfants Mr Weasley ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui je l'avoue mais ma femme avait déjà établi son plan de carrière et s'estimait trop occupée par son métier pour pouponner à plusieurs reprises. Alors elle a décrété qu'un garçon et une fille nous suffisait simplement au lieu de laisser faire le Destin. J'ai été élevé dans une famille nombreuse et je trouve dommage de se limiter seulement deux gosses.

\- Vous auriez voulu sept enfants comme vos parents ? L'interrogea Pansy.

\- Non mais j'aurais bien aimé obtenir un troisième enfant. Rose est à Poudlard, Hugo la suivra d'ici peu et je resterai seul. Regretta Ron.

\- Vous n'êtes pas seul car votre femme est là. Modéra Pansy.

\- Ma femme passe la plupart de son temps au travail vous savez ? Hermione rentre quand elle peut pour Hugo mais je suis persuadé qu'elle restera d'avantage au bureau dés le jour de la rentrée de notre fils à Poudlard. Avoua Ron dans un soupir.

\- Mr Weasley : en avez-vous parlé à votre femme ? Demanda Pansy._ »

\- Non car elle n'a pas de temps à me consacrer ou nous nous disputons lors de nos rares entretiens. Déplora Ron_ »

* * *

Pansy discuta un peu avec Ronald qui lui confessa son dépit face à sa vie monotone, voire, terriblement ennuyeuse et surtout très organisée. Dans un lapsus il ne put s'empêcher le manque de spontanéité dans sa propre vie car il savait déjà que sa femme ne rentrerait pas tôt ce soir, Hugo regarderait ses dessin-animés avant de se coucher et lui-même irait ensuite dans sa serre afin de peindre. Pansy nota sa soudaine tristesse puis changea de sujet en l'interrogeant sur sa peinture. Il s'anima aussitôt en parlant de ses représentations de paysages, natures mortes mais aussi d'animaux, de fleurs et il peignait même quelques portraits.

La sorcière l'écouta puis avoua sa curiosité au sorcier qui affirma aussitôt lui montrer quelques un de ses tableaux s'il pouvait revenir ou si la jeune femme venait lui rendre visite avec toute sa famille à Londres. Pansy gênée s'efforça de respirer normalement puis se reprit avant d'avouer ses craintes à l'idée de rentrer en Angleterre car le souvenir de sa bêtise à Poudlard, l'existence de son père toujours en prison mais aussi sa vie au manoir Parkinson lui revenait à l'esprit dés que son pays d'enfance était évoqué. Ron observa la jeune femme puis tenta de la rassurer de son mieux sur le fait que son père était toujours à Azkaban. Enfin, ce n'était pas l'Angleterre mais son père qui l'avait rendue malheureuse et nul ne lui reprocherait plus rien au sujet d'Harry puisque les gens avaient fini par comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas du tout livrer l'Elu mais simplement créer un scandale pour obtenir sa liberté.

Pansy affirma le savoir mais ce n'était pas toujours facile d'accepter ce fait. Ensuite, elle reprit la parole :

« _ Même les psychomages ont leurs faiblesses vous savez ? Mais bon, je devrais bien finir par les affronter un jour s'il nous faut vraiment partir en Grande-Bretagne si Toorj a raison. Affirma Pansy.

\- Sur quoi votre mari aurait-il raison ?

\- Eh bien, sa soi-disant mère mais aussi Tsetseg la femme qui a tenté de le piéger se sont montrées extrêmement venimeuses envers nous lors de leurs procès, De plus, elles l'ont clairement menacé de s'en prendre à lui et sa famille donc les enfants ainsi que moi. Avoua Pansy.

\- Mrs Panshriij : ces femmes restent puissantes même en prison ? Demanda Ron inquiet.

\- Nous ne le savons pas encore car elles n'ont plus accès à la magie mais ces tarées ont probablement encore des contacts avec les membres de leur famille. Pour l'instant, nous sommes sous la protection des aurors tous les sept donc nous ne risquons rien mais il est probable que nous finissions par quitter la Mongolie le jour où le Ministère ne nous accordera plus sa protection. Avoua Pansy.

\- Et où comptez-vous aller ? S'inquiéta Ron.

\- Kenji rêve de m'emmener en Ecosse avec sa propre famille car il veut ouvrir un restaurant là-bas et nous pourrions travailler ensemble d'après lui.

\- Et votre mari serait d'accord pour vous suivre ?

\- Oui Toorj estime que ce serait une bonne idée. Révéla Pansy.

\- Alors rentrez en Grande-Bretagne Mrs Panshriij ! Insista Ron soudainement enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir Zabini mais aussi Pansy Panshriij près de lui.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre comme Potter ? Plaisanta Pansy.

\- Vous l'avez vu ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Non mais il écrit souvent à _Pansy Parkinson_ depuis quelques jours même si je ne réponds jamais de peur qu'il n'intercepte mon aigle et ne parvienne à me localiser. Votre beau-frère m'assure que personne ne me fera rien car les gens savent la raison pour laquelle j'ai agi ainsi. Toutefois, j'ai toujours peur de voir des fans de Potter s'en prendre à moi ou mes enfants. Enfin, je vous l'ai dit : l'Angleterre me rappelle ma vie misérable au Manoir Parkinson mais aussi mes erreurs à Poudlard…

\- Mrs Panshriij : nul ne songe plus à ces histoires au bout de vingt ans. Enfin, personne ne vous reconnaîtra si vous ne voulez pas donner votre véritable identité. _ Assura Ron._ De plus, vous vouliez rentrer il y a encore quelques semaines mais vous ne le faisiez pas à cause de votre mari pour ne pas le séparer de vos enfants. Toutefois, le problème ne se pose plus maintenant qu'il accepte de vous suivre.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais je ne sais pas si nous saurions nous débrouiller car il nous faudrait tout recommencer de zéro.

\- Mrs Panshriij : le Ministère a manifestement l'intention d'aider les exilés désireux de rentrer en leur proposant non seulement de l'argent mais aussi plusieurs facilités et même une protection discrète par les aurors pendant les premiers temps, ce qui pourrait vous aider.

\- Mr Weasley : tout le monde vous prenait pour le boulet du Trio d'Or mais à la fin vous êtes le plus intelligent car vous savez toucher les cordes sensibles. S'esclaffa Pansy.

\- Disons que je me suis amélioré au niveau de mes relations avec Serpentards grâce à Zabini. Répliqua Ron.

\- Vous le voyez souvent ? Demanda Pansy curieuse.

\- Je vais le voir une fois par mois : il a beaucoup changé vous savez, ce n'est plus le petit con d'avant. Il est devenu bien plus mature et ne voit pas l'heure de sortir de prison tout en peignant ses œuvres.

\- C'est un peintre ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Oui : je donne ses peintures à un directeur artistique qui se charge de les vendre puisque Zabini a du succès chez les moldus.

\- C'est vraiment drôle la vie si on pense que des gens achètent les tableaux d'un type qui les estimait inférieurs à lui en 1998. Constata Pansy.

\- Comme quoi tout change. Vous pourriez tout recommencer de zéro en Grande-Bretagne et puis ce serait aussi le début d'une nouvelle vie avec votre famille.

\- C'est ce que me dit Kenji : mon jumeau a tellement envie de m'emmener avec lui qu'il a fini par se montrer plus gentil avec Toorj hier soir dans l'espoir de voir mon mari me convaincre de partir tous ensemble. D'ailleurs, Toorj ne serait pas contre cette idée car nous ne serions pas seuls ainsi. De plus, mon mari estime que les Adiriig ou les parents de Tsetseg ne nous chercheraient pas en Ecosse mais en Angleterre. Avoua Pansy.

\- Ils ont raison tous les deux. Renchérit Ron.

\- C'est vrai je le reconnais mais nous devons encore réfléchir mon mari et moi car un tel départ ne serait pas sans conséquences. Répondit Pansy inquiète.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Eh bien : ma famille et mon travail sont ici. J'ai aussi quelques bêtes qui nous assurent un revenu supplémentaire mais nous perdrons nos gagne-pains si nous partons.

\- Vous pouvez exercer la psychomagie partout. S'entêta Ron.

\- Oui mais je ne veux pas ébruiter ma présence en Grande-Bretagne, ni ne souhaite travailler dans un hôpital donc j'aurais du mal à trouver des patients même si j'ouvrais mon propre cabinet. _Plaisanta Pansy._ Enfin, Toorj devrait aussi trouver quelque chose si nous partions.

\- Qu'est-ce que votre mari sait faire ?

\- Toorj a toujours fait l'auror mais le scandale l'a contraint à démissionner donc il s'occupe maintenant des moutons en compagnie de mon cousin Gyrin ainsi que mon oncle Batbold. Expliqua Pansy.

\- ça doit être dur pour lui de changer de métier de manière aussi radicale. Estima Ron.

\- Oui : mon mari était un excellent auror et avait vraiment mérité sa promotion. Certains le trouvent crétin pour s'être fait avoir par sa soi-disant mère mais Mr Weasley soyez sincère avec moi : qui se méfierait de sa propre mère ? S'indigna Pansy.

\- Personne ou du moins pas moi. Reconnut Ron.

\- Je trouve injuste le fait que Toorj a été contraint de démissionner à cause du scandale. Mon mari avait déjà renoncé à beaucoup de choses depuis l'an 2000 pour rester avec moi et maintenant il a même perdu son travail. J'avoue me sentir responsable de ses problème même si mon mari me dit que non et affirme se moquer de ces choses du moment que nous sommes enfin réunis. Confessa Pansy.

\- Votre mari a raison car ce n'est pas de votre faute mais celle de cette Nadang Adiriig s'il a eu des problèmes. De plus, je comprends son point de vue car je me moquerais bien de perdre ma place moi aussi du moment que ma famille est avec moi.

\- Oui mais Toorj a toujours rêvé de devenir le chef des aurors donc son rêve vient de s'effondrer. Pour l'instant, il aide mon cousin et mon oncle à s'occuper de nos moutons mais ce n'est pas sa vocation, ni de faire le serveur ou le commis de cuisine comme le suggère Kenji. Je voudrais vraiment l'aider à trouver quelque chose qui lui plaise mais je ne sais pas quoi lui proposer. Avoua Pansy inquiète.

\- Votre mari parle anglais ?

\- Oui : Toorj le parle très bien après toutes nos années de mariage. De plus, il parle très bien le Chinois, le coréen et le japonais car les Adiriig lui ont fait donner des cours particuliers durant son enfance.

\- Votre mari pourrait travailler dans les services de sécurité de Gringott ou comme traducteur dans ce cas. Enfin, si vous vous installez en Grande-Bretagne. Estima Ron.

\- Nous devons d'abord nous reprendre un peu et réfléchir avant de prendre une décision. Vous voulez du lait ou des citrons avec votre thé ? Demanda Pansy pour changer de sujet._ »

Ron saisit ensuite sa tasse tout en songeant que Pansy allait peut-être revenir en Grande-Bretagne. L'idée plaisait beaucoup au sorcier car il se sentait vraiment bien en compagnie de cette femme qui l'écoutait parler. Ronald avait très envie de tenir d'autres conversations avec Pansy car il avait l'impression de pouvoir s'exprimer sans être jugé, ni entendre des _Ronald_ désapprobateurs comme ceux d'Hermione. De son coté, la sorcière observait Weasley et estimait qu'il devait manifestement détenir des problèmes conjugaux, ce qui lui faisait de la peine.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'ai décidé de partager le chapitre sur la rencontre en deux parties pour que ce ne soit pas trop fouillis. **_

_**Alors que pensez-vous de leur première rencontre au bout de presque vingt ans ?**_

**_Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Ron et Pansy ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous l'histoire de l'orchidée ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la conversation entre Ron et Pansy ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous des confidences de Ron à Pansy ainsi que son dépit sur les circonstances de la création des Potions Bébés des conjoints Weasley ?_**

**_Il a raison de se confier autant à elle dés leur premier entretien ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous des propos de Pansy envers son mari ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous les encouragements de Ron envers la jeune femme au sujet de sa tentative de réconciliation avec Toorj ?_**

**_Ron va-t-il parvenir à la convaincre de rentrer en Grande-Bretagne ?_**

**_Enfin, que pensez-vous des lettres d'Harry pour convaincre Pansy de rentrer ?_**


	14. La pizza

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Voici la seconde partie du chapitre, Serpeverde est la traduction en italien de Slytherin ou Serpentard en français. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Ensuite, Pansy s'excusa un instant et se leva afin d'avertir son mari que le thé était prêt pendant que Ron nota enfin la présence des animaux domestiques. Toutefois, Toorj entrouvrit la tenture à ce moment-là après être enfin parvenu à endormir Saejin. Ron curieux observa donc l'attitude des deux sorciers qui tenaient chacun un bout de la tenture. Il contempla avec curiosité le Mongol un peu plus petit que lui mais solidement bâti d'après ce que le Britannique pouvait déduire de son long vêtement ceinturé par une énorme bande de tissu. Le rouquin nota ensuite les lunettes de Toorj puis Ronald dissimula un sourire amusé en songeant à l'ironie du sort car la sorcière ne voulait pas voir Harry, néanmoins, elle avait épousé une espèce de Potter asiatique.

En effet, le mari de la jeune femme lui rappelait un peu son beau-frère toujours par monts et par vaux en ce moment dans l'espoir de trouver des renseignements sur Pansy mais aussi de nombreux Serpentards afin de les convaincre de rentrer. Ensuite, Ron se ressaisit puis se leva de son siège pour saluer le sorcier en train de le rejoindre en compagnie de son épouse. Toorj saisit la main tendue et répondit au salut dans un anglais pratiquement parfait hormis pour son accent mongol très prononcé. Malgré ses lamentables erreurs envers Nadang Adiriig qui parvint à le manipuler pendant quatre ans, l'ex auror savait encore détailler les gens à leur insu puisque c'était l'une des choses élémentaires enseignées aux jeunes recrues durant leur formation. Un rapide examen lui permit donc de se rassurer sur les intentions de Ron dont le regard limpide dénotait parfaitement son honnêteté ou encore l'absence d'intentions particulières envers Pansy.

Toorj s'assit donc sans problèmes en face du sorcier et le remercia pour ses cadeaux avant de siroter son thé anglais. Au cours de la conversation, Ron resta agréablement surpris par la fluidité du vocabulaire du Mongol et le comprit parfaitement malgré son accent très prononcé. En son for intérieur, le rouquin estima que ce type pourrait donc communiquer sans problèmes si la famille Panshriij s'installait en Grande-Bretagne. Il le complimenta aussitôt sur sa parfaite connaissance de l'anglais puis Toorj affirma n'avoir aucun mérite puisque sa femme était anglaise. D'ailleurs, le Mongol plaisanta également sur le fait qu'il était anglais lui aussi puisque Kenji les avait convaincu de déclarer leur mariage à l'ambassade anglaise moldue puis de demander la nationalité anglaise pour Toorj au bout de plusieurs années de mariage. Enfin, leurs enfants étaient également des anglais eux aussi par leur maman.

Ron approuva aussitôt la prévoyance de Kenji tout en songeant que cela permettrait à Toorj de s'intégrer plus rapidement en Grande-Bretagne si le couple décidait de s'y installer. Il contempla discrètement le comportement des deux époux entre eux puis trouva l'ex auror très attentif envers Pansy qui se montrait également gentille avec lui malgré son trouble évident. Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher d'envier silencieusement les deux conjoints sincèrement désireux de faire de leur mieux pour reconstruire leur famille mais aussi leur couple inexistant durant quatre ans. Ronald songea à son propre couple où Hermione et lui n'étaient même plus capables de se parler normalement sans que cela ne vire à la dispute. Ron alarmé se demanda aussitôt si c'était du à l'assoupissement de leurs propres sentiments ou une lassitude soudaine.

En effet, il notait le contraste entre la détermination évidente de Toorj à recoller les morceaux avec sa femme et l'acharnement d'Hermione à faire approuver de nouvelles lois en faveur des elfes au point de ne même pas rentrer pour dîner avec son mari. Le rouquin admirait aussi la décision de Pansy de faire un essai au lieu de tout envoyer au diable. Il finit par chasser ses pensées puis ne put s'empêcher de demander à la jeune femme si elle détenait des nouvelles de Goyle :

« _ Oui : Greg est venu chez ma grand-mère après son départ de l'Angleterre. Il est resté quelques temps avec nous puis il est parti rejoindre Adrian qui lui proposait d'apprendre le métier de cuisinier auprès de son oncle. Répondit Pansy.

\- Goyle est donc devenu cuisinier : ça lui va bien je trouve puisqu'il aimait la nourriture. Constata Ron.

\- Oui c'est un très bon cuisinier tout comme Adrian. Tous deux sont mariés maintenant et ils ont ouvert une jolie trattoria-pizzeria à Sorrento en Italie. Ils font aussi bien des plats à manger sur place que des pizzas à emporter. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de vous y rendre pour déguster leurs spécialités ou encore leur commander une pizza et la ramener chez vous si vous ne savez pas quoi faire à dîner chez vous ce soir. Intervint Toorj.

\- Ne dis pas le mot magique car j'ai envie d'une pizza maintenant. Feignit de plaisanter Pansy.

\- Tu en veux une ? On la commande par la cheminée puis je vais la chercher quand elle est prête si tu veux ou alors on peut directement aller manger là-bas pendant que les elfes nous gardent les enfants. Proposa Toorj.

\- A cette heure-ci? Plaisanta Pansy.

\- C'est la nuit ici mais pas là-bas. Rappela Toorj.

\- Chiche. Dit Pansy déjà en train de saliver à l'idée d'une bonne pizza dégoulinante de mozzarella fondue.

\- Au fait, vos amis Serpentards sont au courant pour Saejin ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Non pas encore car nous comptions envoyer des faire-part de naissance à tous nos amis y compris vous demain. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Pansy comptait même vous inviter pour la présentation de notre fille au chamane le mois prochain. Ajouta Toorj.

\- Vous présentez votre bébé à un chamane ? Demanda Ron curieux.

\- Oui tous les sorciers mongols présentent leur bébé à un chamane lorsque l'enfant atteint son premier mois mais c'est vrai que ce genre de choses ne se fait pas en Angleterre. Dit Pansy.

\- Ensuite, le chamane restaurera le Rite du Sang entre Pansy et moi le 14 février: nous avons choisi cette date puisque ce sera notre anniversaire de mariage. Précisa joyeusement Toorj qui voyait également cette cérémonie comme une bénédiction pour leur nouveau départ.

\- Je vais aller chercher votre faire-part. Affirma Pansy à Ron._ »

* * *

La jeune femme se leva de son siège en affirmant revenir tout de suite puis se dirigea vers l'une des tentures. Ron curieux observa donc une autre paroi de la tente s'entrouvrir puis songea que cette Ger regorgeait manifestement de plusieurs surprises. Il observa ensuite le Mongol qui reprit la parole après le départ de sa femme :

« _ Au fait merci. Dit Toorj une fois seul avec Ron.

\- Euh pourquoi vous me remerciez ? Interrogea Ron surpris.

\- Parce que vous êtes le seul qui n'ai pas cherché à convaincre ma femme de me larguer définitivement. Sa famille ne voulait plus de moi donc je sais que son frère m'accepte seulement parce qu'il y est contraint et espère que je parvienne à convaincre Pansy de s'installer en Ecosse. En tout cas, je vais faire de mon mieux pour regagner la confiance de Pansy mais aussi lui rendre sa sérénité et même lui faire prendre un peu de poids. Affirma Toorj.

\- Je vous souhaite vraiment d'y parvenir Mr Panshriij parce que vous n'avez pas blessé intentionnellement votre femme et j'ai bien vu que vous tenez encore l'un à l'autre tous les deux. Donc ce serait vraiment dommage de laisser les autres vous séparer à cause de leurs préjugés. Alors foutez-vous des donneurs de leçons. Encouragea Ron.

\- Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements.

\- Dites je ne veux pas me montrer indiscret mais vu que vous avez évoqué le sujet de sa maigreur, je pense pouvoir en parler avec vous afin de savoir si votre femme a des problèmes de santé. Parce que je la trouve beaucoup trop maigre même si elle n'en est pas encore au stade de l'anorexie comme certaine gosses que j'ai vu sur le quai de la gare quand j'ai accompagné ma fille prendre son train. Dit Ron inquiet.

\- Non, elle n'est pas anorexique mais ma femme n'a pas envie de grand-chose depuis notre séparation. Je ne suis pas médicomage, néanmoins, je crois son estomac s'est manifestement rétréci puisque qu'elle a du mal à avaler de grandes quantités de nourriture même si je m'efforce de la faire manger un peu plus depuis que j'ai repris mes esprits. J'ai honte de moi car c'est de ma faute si elle est devenue aussi fragile après son internement à l'asile pendant deux mois puis notre séparation. Confessa Toorj manifestement tourmenté.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas quitté de façon intentionnelle.

\- Non mais c'est moi qui l'ai brisé comme une poupée de porcelaine. Je vous assure de ne m'être rendu compte de rien car je n'étais pas moi-même durant toutes ces années avant de retrouver mes esprits seulement depuis peu. Plaida Toorj honteux.

\- Votre « réveil » n'a pas du être facile dans ce cas. Estima Ron.

\- Je me suis retrouvé en plein cauchemar après avoir réalisé la peine causée à ma famille. Ensuite, j'ai cru devenir dingue quand le psychomage des aurors m'a fait comprendre que j'étais divorcé de Pansy. Franchement, des _Doloris_ m'auraient fait moins de mal que cette nouvelle car mon épouse est toute ma vie. Avoua Toorj.

\- Elle a fini par vous donner une autre chance.

\- Oui et j'en remercie Gengis Khan chaque jour. Ma femme est forte par certains cotés mais très fragile à cause des tourments infligés par son père puis j'ai ravivé sa peine à cause de mes erreurs. Franchement, je suis bien content qu'elle ne se soit confiée qu'à vous qui savez rester neutre au lieu d'en parler à ses amis Serpentards qui auraient plutôt tenté de la décourager s'ils avaient su que nous étions séparés depuis quatre ans.

\- Ils ne savent pas que vous étiez séparés ? Demanda Ron surpris.

\- Non car Pansy et moi avons toujours tout fait pour donner le change devant ses amis exilés. C'était déjà dur pour ma femme de supporter les regards des gens du coin donc elle m'a demandé de jouer la comédie en présence de ses anciens camarades. Révéla Toorj.

\- Ils fréquentent toujours votre femme ?

\- Oui mais ils ne sont plus venus en Mongolie depuis la présentation de Kushi devant le chamane, Nous n'avions pas encore trouvé d'acheteurs pour la maison donc nous avons pu faire la cérémonie là-bas, ce qui nous a permis de limiter nos cachotteries durant la visite des Serpentards.

\- Comment vous avez fait pour donner le change ensuite ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Ces gens sont tous très occupés donc les rencontres se sont espacées ces dernières années. Ainsi Pansy allait parfois chercher des pizzas pour les enfants chez Goyle et Pucey mais ne s'attardait pas au restaurant. Donc elle utilisait la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer dés que sa commande était prête. Parfois, nous allions déjeuner chez ses deux amis le dimanche. Aussi, Greg et son mari étaient beaucoup trop occupés par leur service pour nous poser des questions. Ensuite, nous avons feint de partir pour faire le tour de la Mongolie pendant un an donc ils ne s'inquiètent pas de notre silence depuis.

\- Pucey et Goyle ont leur restaurant du coté sorcier ou moldu ? Interrogea Ron curieux.

\- En fait, ils ont deux salles : l'une donne dans leur cour intérieure donc les sorciers arrivent par là et vont dîner dans une pièce qui leur est réservée car des repousses-moldus empêchent ces derniers de s'y rendre. Seuls les sorciers qui savent bien se comporter en présence des moldus, sont autorisés à entrer dans la seconde salle qui donne sur la rue du coté moldu. Ainsi, il n'y a pas d'incidents entre les clients des deux mondes. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Hm je pensais commander une pizza chez eux ou emmener mon fils dîner avec moi là-bas ce soir puisque sa mère va rentrer tard mais je ne sais pas où trouver ce restaurant. Avoua Ron.

\- Utilisez la poudre de cheminette et demandez à vous rendre à _La Trattoria della Serpeverde_ puis vous serez aussitôt transportés dans leur local. Tous les clients sorciers étrangers s'y rendent de cette manière. Je vais y aller tout à l'heure pour commander une pizza à Pansy si elle la veut toujours. Expliqua Toorj._ »

* * *

Ensuite, ils se turent après le retour de Pansy qui tenait un faire-part à la main tout en portant un nouveau-né enveloppé dans ses langes. La jeune femme était également suivie par quatre petits garçons curieux. Toorj inquiet se leva aussitôt pour les rejoindre mais Pansy le rassura en affirmant que Saejin s'était simplement réveillée avant de réclamer son lait. Toutefois, Mademoiselle n'avait plus envie de dormir même si elle s'était rassasiée puis les garçons avaient entendu des voix et voulurent donc saluer leur invité. Le sorcier s'apaisa puis Pansy présenta ses enfants à Ron. Ce dernier ravi discuta quelques minutes avec les garçons qui parlaient très bien anglais malgré leur accent mongol prononcé. Ensuite, ils retournèrent se coucher en compagnie de leur père qui se chargeait de border les plus petits. Pendant ce temps, Pansy montra le bébé à Ron rapidement conquis, voire, légèrement envieux face à cette enfant magnifique à ses yeux. Le rouquin aurait vraiment aimé un troisième gosse, néanmoins, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions car Hermione refuserait de pouponner de nouveau de peur de ralentir sa carrière.

Devant le regard admiratif du sorcier, Pansy finit par lui tendre son bébé puis Ronald saisit précautionneusement cette belle poupée. Il songea avec regret qu'il n'avait pas tenu de nouveau-né depuis longtemps puisque ses enfants mais aussi ses neveux étaient grands maintenant. Il câlina donc Saejin un petit moment avant de la rendre aux parents tout en enviant secrètement leur chance. Enfin il demanda des nouvelles des amis de la jeune femme après le retour de Toorj :

« _ Votre mari m'a dit que Goyle et Pucey détiennent un restaurant mais que font les autres ?

\- Je ne sais pas si mon mari vous a dit que nous n'avons jamais rien dit à mes amis sur notre séparation ?

\- Oui il me l'a dit. Avoua Ron.

\- Bon alors Théodore et Flora sont médicomages à Salem : ils ont deux enfants dont un bébé de deux ans donc nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup revus depuis, ce qui m'arrangeait bien même si je les adore. Je vais probablement vous sembler présomptueuse mais je ne voulais pas avouer mon divorce à mes amis. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Et vous avez manifestement bien fait Mrs Panshriij comme ça personne ne vous posera de question ou tentera de se mêler de vos affaires de couple. Que sont devenus vos autres amis : la seconde jumelle Carrow, Harper, Flint, Bullstrode ?

\- Harper et Hestia tiennent un salon de coiffure à Séoul où j'allais me faire couper les cheveux jusqu'à l'année dernière grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Enfin, Millicent et Marcus ont ouvert une boutique de vêtements à Paris et nous les avons revus au cours d'un repas chez Greg mais sans rien leur dire au sujet de notre séparation. Enfin, cette année, nous avons simulé de partir faire un long trekking pour parcourir toute la Mongolie donc ils ne se sont pas inquiétés face à mon silence. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Et vous n'allez toujours rien leur dire même s'ils viennent vous voir pour la présentation de votre fille devant un chamane ? Demanda Ron.

\- Non : on dira tout simplement que nous avons eu notre bébé durant notre voyage. Dit Pansy.

\- Mrs Panshriij je sais que je me répète mais êtes-vous certaine de ne pas vouloir rentrer en Grande-Bretagne ? Insista Ron.

\- Je vous l'ai dit : nous devons y réfléchir.

\- Pansy regardes : ton grand ami Potter t'a manifestement envoyé une nouvelle lettre d'amour. Affirma Toorj hilare à la vue du pauvre hibou épuisé qui se posa près de la jeune femme.

\- Encore ? Toorj tu peux lui donner du miamhibou et de l'eau s'il te plait ?

\- Tout de suite : cette pauvre bête doit être épuisée. Je pense que ce hibou va bien dormir cette nuit dans la volière. Estima Toorj en saisissant l'animal après avoir donné la lettre à sa femme.

\- Mais c'est Hedwige II ! Constata Ron surpris.

\- Elle vient souvent en ces jours. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Que dit Harry dans sa lettre ? Demanda Ron.

\- Toujours la même chose : qu'il veut me rencontrer et me rassurer sur le fait qu'il ne m'en veut pas du tout pour ma bêtise. Votre beau-frère souhaite me convaincre de rentrer en me promettant que personne ne me dira jamais rien de mal et il est même prêt à me souhaiter la bienvenue devant tout le monde si ça peut me rassurer. Par contre, j'ai un tuyau à vous donner comme dirait Kenji.

\- Ah bon et que devrais-je faire de ce tuyau ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Oups pardon : c'est une expression moldue. _S'excusa Pansy._ Je voulais dire que je peux vous donner un conseil pour votre beau-frère.

\- Lequel ?

\- Je sais que Nott ne rentrera jamais même si le Ministère lui donne de l'argent à moins que le Ministre ne lui rende tous les biens des Nott y compris leur manoir et leur coffre à Gringott. Déclara Pansy.

\- Hm, je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Avoua Ron.

\- Moi non plus mais je ne vois que ça pour convaincre Théodore ou Greg de rentrer. Affirma Pansy.

\- Et vous ? Vous voudriez récupérer le manoir Parkinson ? L'interrogea Ron.

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas car j'y étais heureuse jusqu'à la soi-disant mort de ma mère puis le manoir devint une prison pour Kenji et moi. Par contre, je pense que mon frère voudrait probablement le vendre si on nous le rendait. Avoua Pansy.

\- C'est vrai que ce pourrait-être un bon capital pour votre frère et vous si vous tenez à construire un restaurant en Ecosse. Estima Ron.

\- Oui mais le restaurant est le rêve de mon frère, pas le mien.

\- Et vous Mr Panshriij : souhaitez vous vous installer en Grande-Bretagne ? Demanda Ron après le retour de Toorj.

\- Je vous en prie : appelez-moi Toorj.

\- Appelez-moi Ron dans ce cas. Répondit Ron.

\- J'avoue n'avoir jamais songé à m'expatrier loin de ma chère Mongolie avant cette année mais je serais bien plus tranquille maintenant si nous partions et nous faisions oublier des gens du coin. Avoua Toorj.

\- Oui votre femme m'a parlé des menaces des deux tarées lors de leurs procès. Vous pensez qu'elles sont sérieuses ?

\- Pour l'instant, nous sommes sous la protection des aurors donc nous ne risquons rien mais je crains sincèrement que les Deriig ou les Adiriig ne s'en prennent à nous puisqu'ils s'estiment traînés dans la boue par notre faute même si ce sont les deux tarées qui ont ruiné leurs propres vies en ruinant les nôtres. Aussi, j'aimerais partir quand Saejin sera un peu plus grande et pourra voyager.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu t'imposer de telles choses : tu serais tranquillement au palais sans moi. Dit Pansy inquiète.

\- Ne redis jamais ça car je me fous d'un palais qui n'était pas le mien puisque je ne suis pas le fils des Adiriig. Franchement, je vous ai les enfants et toi, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Si je ne t'avais pas connue, mes soi-disant parents m'auraient marié à une riche héritière puis cette femme aurait agi de la même manière que Tsetseg en nous abandonnant nos gosses et moi si la vérité avait fini par éclater à la naissance d'un bébé cracmol. Affirma Toorj.

\- …

\- Enfin, tu n'es pas du tout la source de mes problèmes mais plutôt ma chance car c'est toi qui m'as permis de vivre une vie normale et heureuse avant mes erreurs. Renchérit le sorcier.

\- Donc vous voudriez partir ? Intervint Ron.

\- Oui car je ne pourrais pas toujours surveiller tous les membres de ma famille pour les protéger. En particulier, notre fils aîné s'il retourne à l'école de magie. Je crains qu'il ne subisse des brimades de la part des gosses Deriig et Adiriig à l'école. En revanche, nous serions près de Poudlard si nous nous installons en Ecosse. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Je sais. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Maintenant c'est à toi de décider si tu veux aller là-bas ou ailleurs : en Italie près des Goyle, à Paris à coté des Flint, en Chine puisque nous parlons cette langue, au Japon, voire en Corée du Sud puisqu'Harper est là-bas ou à Salem près de ton ami Theodore. Déclara Toorj.

\- Et si je tentais de voir si Harry peut vous rendre vos biens puis vous les vendez avant d'utiliser l'argent pour vous refaire une petite vie tranquille en Ecosse où aucun sorcier ne songerait à aller vous chercher ? Proposa Ron.

\- Vous êtes certains que Zabini, ne vous a pas transformé en Serpentard ? Parce que franchement, vous utilisez nos tactiques pour tenter de me convaincre. Dit Pansy légèrement amusée.

\- Je n'insisterai pas d'avantage pour l'instant mais rappelez que vous seriez aidée chez nous au lieu de vous retrouver perdue au milieu d'étrangers dans un autre pays. Déclara Ron._ »

* * *

Ensuite, le sorcier s'attarda sur l'enveloppe du faire-part de naissance où était inscrit son nom car il n'en avait jamais vu ainsi. Pansy expliqua que son mari et elle ne fréquentaient pas les sorciers en ce moment donc ils avaient réalisé un faire-part chez les moldus avant de lancer les sorts nécessaires pour faire bouger les photographies. Ron acquiesça puis observa le papier satiné et rose pastel de l'enveloppe avant de l'ouvrir. Il nota le format plié recto verso du faire part également rose puis observa d'abord le portrait de la petite Saejin en dessous de son prénom sur le recto ainsi que la dédicace _Après mes quatre grand-frères, je suis enfin arrivée pour la plus grande joie de Maman et Papa_.

Ron ouvrit également le faire-part et vit sur le premier rabat la photographie des petits garçons en train de tenir leur petite sœur puis un second portrait du bébé qui ornait le second. Le troisième rabat était agrémenté d'un cliché des parents avec leur fille puis le quatrième d'une photo de toute la famille. Enfin, Ronald lut les informations générales données sur l'enfant :

_Je m'appelle Saejin, ce qui signifie Perle de l'Univers en coréen car Maman et Papa affirment que je suis leur petite Perle au milieu de tous mes grands-frères. J'ai poussé mon premier cri le 4 janvier et je pesais 2kg100 pour 45 centimètres à ma naissance. On me trouve un peu menue mais je tète bien le lait de Maman donc je vais pousser très vite. Eej et Aav ainsi que mes grands-frères vous invitent à venir assister à ma présentation devant le chamane à onze heures en Mongolie le dimanche 4 février. Maman et Papa n'habitent plus dans leur maison en bois donc demandez la Ger de Pansy et Toorj Panshriij quand vous utiliserez la poudre de cheminette pour nous rejoindre. Au fait, n'oubliez pas de calculer le décalage horaire avant de venir sinon vous risquez d'arriver après la fête. A bientôt ! _

Ron observa longuement le faire-part où les photographies étaient animées grâce aux sortilèges lancés par les parents. Il nota aussi la joie des quatre garçons ou encore celle de toute la famille puis envia secrètement les époux Panshriij manifestement heureux avec leur joyeuse marmaille. Le rouquin regretta encore une fois de ne pas être parvenu à convaincre Hermione de concevoir un troisième enfant puis il se ressaisit en affirmant venir à la cérémonie. Pansy affirma qu'il était le bienvenu ainsi que ses enfants et Hermione. Par contre, elle émit le vœu de ne pas voir son épouse emmener également Potter car ses invités Serpentard ne seraient pas à l'aise en sa présence. Ronald comprenait fort bien les raisons de la sorcière et lui promit qu'Harry ne serait pas présent. En son for intérieur, il se promit de parler avec sa femme afin d'éviter de la voir plomber l'ambiance de ce jour de fête par ses manies de Je Sais Tout si jamais elle tentait de convaincre ces gens que le Ministère avait bien fait de les placer en détention préventive...

En revanche, il fut ravi de pouvoir emmener son fils avec lui pour assister aux réjouissances mais aussi rencontrer les garçons. Ensuite, le sorcier curieux demanda à Pansy comment elle pouvait allaiter son bébé puisqu'elle n'avait pas vécu sa grossesse. La sorcière lui expliqua que son médicomage avait pu stimuler sa montée de lait grâce à plusieurs potions. Ainsi, elle pouvait maintenant allaiter Saejin, ce qui lui permettait de se sentir en symbiose avec sa fille.

Enfin, Ron lança un _Tempus_ avant de sursauter car il était déjà dix-neuf heures en Angleterre et donc vingt heures en Europe mais aussi quatre heures du matin en Mongolie. Toorj affirma que ce n'était pas grave avant de demander à Pansy si elle voulait manger sa pizza ici ou se rendre à la trattoria. La sorcière hésita un peu car elle n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser le bébé ici puisque le nouveau-né était trop petit pour transplaner ou utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Toorj affirma alors commander une pizza et revenir rapidement avec pour la plus grande joie de sa femme qui avait enfin envie de manger quelque chose.

Ron salua donc le couple avant de rentrer chez lui. Une fois de retour dans son salon, le sorcier se sentit un peu seul puisqu'Hugo était encore au Terrier et Hermione travaillait comme d'habitude. Il finit cependant par se ressaisir puis se débarbouilla un peu avant d'aller chercher son fils pour commander une pizza ensemble ou la manger directement sur place. Hugo agréablement surpris se souvint de la pizza mangée une fois avant que sa mère ne décrète que c'était trop gras et ne bannisse cette merveille. Aussi, le jeune garçon accepta volontiers la proposition de son père. Le sorcier saisit donc la main de son fils pour utiliser la poudre de cheminette ensemble avant de débarquer à la _Trattoria della Serpeverde_.

* * *

Ronald surpris observa le local où retentissait de la musique italienne typique. Il contempla aussi les nappes rouges surmontées de dessus de tables blancs puis les gens en train de manger tout en conversant dans plusieurs langues. Le rouquin examina leurs vêtements et estima se trouver dans la salle réservée aux sorciers. Il chercha la réception puis une jeune femme accorte se présenta devant lui avant de lui proposer une table. Le sorcier accepta car il avait très envie de rester dans ce local bien plus chaleureux que sa maison vide. Hugo était également heureux de passer une soirée différente et suivit donc la serveuse qui les installa à une table près de la baie vitrée d'où ils purent observer la vue de la baie.

Ron observa le panorama puis se promit de revenir ici pour peindre quelques toiles durant l'été. Ensuite, le sorcier abasourdi observa deux hommes habillés de leurs blouses mais aussi les toques de cuisiniers qui s'avancèrent vers lui. Le sorcier se leva aussitôt afin de saluer Goyle qui avait retrouvé tous ses kilos superflus mais respirait la joie de vivre. Le cuisinier surpris observa son ancien gardien car Pansy lui avait annoncé sa visite puis l'observa saluer également son mari Adrian Pucey. Les deux hommes abasourdis notèrent l'embonpoint de Weasley mais ils ne firent aucune remarque avant de le saluer gentiment ainsi que son fils car Ron avait toujours été le gardien le plus correct de la prison.

Ensuite, Ron prit la parole :

« _ Je suis vraiment content de te voir en aussi bonne santé Goyle vraiment. Dit le rouquin sans en préciser d'avantage pour ne pas lui rappeler un épisode assez triste.

\- Pansy avait bien raison avec sa beuglante car j'ai ensuite retrouvé mon envie de vivre grâce à mon mari. Affirma Greg tout en jetant un regard amoureux à Pucey.

\- Et il a retrouvé tous ses kilos aussi. Affirma Adrian d'un ton taquin.

\- Eh, je te rappelle que je suis en train de couver. Rétorqua Greg hilare tout en caressant son embonpoint.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais moi j'ai porté nos deux premiers et je n'avais pas pris autant de poids. Répliqua Adrian d'un ton taquin.

\- Vous allez avoir un bébé ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui Greg voulait absolument un petit dernier donc j'ai accepté mais à condition que ce soit lui qui le porte cette fois. Affirma Adrian puisque les potions Bébés permettaient aux sorciers de sexe masculins de porter leurs enfants.

\- Alors gardien Weasley qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ? Demanda Greg en passant directement au tutoiement puisque Ron l'avait utilisé.

\- Eh bien je voudrais goûter à votre fameuse cuisine, notamment vos pizzas et mon fils aussi. Répondit Ron.

\- Très bon choix Weasley : tu verras que nos pizzas sont toutes aussi bonnes que celles des Italiens du coin même s'ils disent le contraire. Affirma Greg.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Par contre : tu devrais faire gaffe sinon tu vas finir par me ressembler. Dit Greg tout en effleurant sa propre bedaine.

\- Une qui m'épate c'est Pansy : elle a déjà perdu toutes ses rondeurs après son accouchement d'après les photos sur le faire-part porté par Toorj. Intervint Adrian.

\- Mah rappelles-toi ce qu'a dit Toorj : Pansy n'a pratiquement pas pris beaucoup de poids durant sa grossesse. D'ailleurs sa petite est toute menue donc on voit bien que la maman n'a pas du grossir beaucoup. Estima Greg.

\- Ils sont venus vous voir ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui Toorj est venu chercher deux pizzas et nous a montré le faire-part mais aussi d'autres photos de la _piccina_ (toute petite fille dans l'un des nombreux dialectes italiens). Expliqua Goyle.

\- Je suis content pour Pansy parce que je commençais à penser que Toorj ne savait pas faire de fille. Ils ont eu que des garçons dans leurs potions précédentes. Commenta Adrian.

\- En tout cas, ils nous ont fait une drôle de surprise car on savait qu'ils partaient faire un très long trekking pendant plusieurs mois cette fois-ci et ils sont revenus avec un bébé dans les bagages. Affirma Greg hilare.

\- Euh Weasley : on peut cependant te demander une faveur ? Demanda Adrian.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Dis à ton beau-frère qu'il cesse de nous écrire car on n'a pas envie de rentrer pour le moment même si on a des difficultés.

\- Je le lui dirais mais vous avez des problèmes ? Demanda Ron inquiet.

\- En fait, la concurrence moldue nous casse du sucre sur le dos car nous ne sommes pas italiens donc on ne sait pas aussi bien cuisiner qu'eux selon ces gens. Expliqua Greg.

\- Bon : tu es venu pour manger pas pour entendre nos lamentations. Alors installez-vous confortablement messieurs et préparez-vous à déguster la meilleure pizza d'Italie et même du monde ! Proclama Adrian._ »

* * *

Effectivement, Ron resta agréablement surpris par la qualité des pizzas apportées par la serveuse avant de se régaler grâce à son tiramisu. Hugo renchérit car la pizza n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec la pizza achetée par ses grands-parents et portée par un livreur moldu un soir. L'enfant demanda à son père de le ramener bientôt avant de se régaler avec son dessert le _bianco mangiare_. Ron s'amusa également à la vue de son fils qui avait pu boire du coca-cola la boisson moldue qu'il aimait mais que sa mère ne voulait jamais lui acheter.

Bref, ce repas était une vraie petite fête pour Hugo puis son père lui promit de revenir avec Rose et même Maman si elle ne travaillait pas un soir. Ensuite, Ron voulut régler son addition mais la serveuse lui annonça que Toorj Panshriij lui avait offert le repas avant même son arrivée ainsi que celle de son fils. Le sorcier agréablement surpris affirma le remercier demain puis il voulut rencontrer les deux cuisiniers avant de se rendre à la cuisine pour les féliciter. Les deux hommes se rengorgèrent sous ses compliments puis l'invitèrent à revenir avec ses amis, sa famille et même Potter du moment ce type ne venait pas leur casser les oreilles avec ses propositions pour rentrer au pays.

Ron acquiesça puis Hugo lui proposa d'emmener une pizza à Maman. Son père accepta avant d'attendre sa commande. Ensuite, Ron transplana au Ministère avec son fils et se rendit au département de la justice magique où Hermione était en pleine réunion. La jeune femme inquiète s'affola à leur vue :

« _ Hugo mon chéri il y a un problème pour que tu viennes ici ?

\- Non Maman.

\- Alors ce sont mes parents qui ne vont pas bien Ron ? S'affola Hermione.

\- Non on voulait juste venir te voir. La rassura Ron.

\- Franchement vous ne pouviez pas attendre mon retour à la maison ? Je suis en plein travail et tu me déranges Ron !

\- … (silence embarrassé de Ron face à tous les collaborateurs d'Hermione peinés pour lui).

\- Non pas toi mon chéri, car tu ne déranges jamais Maman. Affirma ensuite Hermione à son fils avant de l'embrasser.

\- Tenez c'est pour vous : je parie que vous n'avez pas encore mangé, ni songé à avertir vos conjoints de votre retard mais bon ils ont probablement l'habitude comme moi. Sauf que j'avais envie de vous porter quelque chose de bon. Alors je vous souhaite bon appétit et bon travail. Affirma Ron qui s'était repris et déposa le carton de pizza dans un coin afin de résister à la tentation de l'ouvrir pour lancer la pizza à la tête d'Hermione.

\- Oh c'est vraiment gentil merci : j'avoue avoir très faim mais votre femme ne nous a pas laissé le temps d'acheter un sandwich et j'ai juste pu envoyer un patronus à mon mari pour l'avertir de mon retard. Dit une femme pour combler le silence.

\- Vous avez vraiment de la chance d'avoir un mari si attentionné Hermione. Renchérit une célibataire.

\- Merci Weasley : je meurs de faim car ma femme m'a bien envoyé un sandwich mais je ne peux pas le manger devant mes collègues privés de nourriture par ton épouse esclavagiste. Plaisanta un homme.

\- Walter ! Protesta Hermione.

\- Je plaisante tu n'es pas une esclavagiste mais j'ai vraiment faim Hermione car c'est 21h30 donc si nous faisions une pause ? Tenta Walter.

\- Bon d'accord. Maugréa Hermione._ »

* * *

Ensuite, les sorciers ouvrirent le carton avant de s'extasier devant la pizza. Ils tentèrent de retenir Ron mais le sorcier se retira avec son fils après les avoir salué sans un regard pour Hermione penaude après son éclat de colère injustifié ainsi que les remarques de ses collaborateurs. La sorcière finit par goûter un morceau de pizza et la trouva délicieuse avant de reprendre son travail. La jeune femme fit cependant de son mieux pour finir plus tôt et rentra chez elle dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner mais Hermione trouva seulement Hugo à moitié endormi dans son lit.

La sorcière se rendit donc dans le jardin pour parler à Ron mais l'observa d'abord à travers les vitres de la serre. La jeune femme surprise nota d'abord un poster où une famille asiatique souriante posait pour la postérité. Enfin, Hermione observa son mari saisir une toile avant de la poser sur son chevalet placé en face du poster. La sorcière ne connaissait pas ces gens, néanmoins, elle comprit que son époux voulait manifestement reproduire leur portrait sur la toile. Hermione hésita un moment mais finit par entrer pour signaler sa présence :

« _ Ron je suis rentrée plus tôt ce soir. Dit-elle doucement.

\- Ah c'est bien. Répondit simplement son mari sans se tourner vers elle pour ne pas lui faire voir son dépit.

\- Je… Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, c'est que nous étions en plein travail et ta visite m'a vraiment surprise. Se justifia la jeune femme.

\- En général les surprises font plaisir aux gens mais je te promets de ne plus prendre ce genre d'initiative avec toi. Répliqua Ron.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça : c'était vraiment gentil de nous porter à manger. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte de l'heure ou du fait que mes collaborateurs avaient faim. Plaida Hermione.

\- Mouais : tu te rends compte que ces gens ont des familles et ont peut-être envie de rentrer chez eux plus tôt le soir ?

\- Ils sont rentrés plus tôt aujourd'hui. Se défendit Hermione.

\- …

\- Tu fais quoi ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Je voudrais préparer des esquisses pour faire un portrait de famille.

\- Un portrait de famille ? Tu n'en as jamais fait. S'étonna Hermione en songeant aux croûtes ringardes, voire, sans intérêt peintes par son mari comme ses natures mortes.

\- Parce que je n'en avais jamais eu envie avant. Rétorqua Ron.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda Hermione en désignant les Asiatiques.

\- C'est une famille qui a des problèmes comme tout le monde mais dont les membres s'aiment vraiment. Dit simplement Ron.

\- Toutes les familles s'aiment vraiment Ron. Répliqua Hermione mal à l'aise et légèrement inquiète.

\- Mouais. Répondit-il simplement.

\- Où as-tu eu cette photo et pourquoi tu peins le portrait de cette famille ?

\- Je veux offrir ce portrait aux parents lors de la présentation de leur cadette au chamane. Expliqua Ron.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est une coutume sorcière mongole où les parents présentent leur bébé au chamane à l'âge d'un mois. L'informa Ron.

\- Hm alors j'en déduis que tu es allé voir Pansy aujourd'hui et que c'est sa famille puisque tu parles d'une coutume mongole.

\- Oui.

\- Pansy va bien ? Demanda Hermione tout en contemplant la femme sur le poster.

\- Elle a eu des soucis mais ça va mieux car ses enfants et son mari sont près d'elle. Répondit Ron.

\- Elle t'a donné ce poster de sa famille ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Non : j'ai simplement agrandi l'une des photos du faire-part de naissance de sa fille car je voudrais leur offrir un portrait de famille. Enfin, si j'arrive à le réaliser avant le 4 février.

\- Pourquoi as-tu une date précise ? Demanda sa femme.

\- Parce que la présentation de Saejin a lieu le 4 et je voudrais offrir aux parents le portrait en guise de cadeau.

\- Euh ce ne serait pas mieux que nous leur portions un cadeau pour le bébé plutôt que ta peinture ? Proposa Hermione.

\- Je ne suis pas un rustre Hermione : je porterais aussi un cadeau pour la petite Saejin. Rétorqua Ron furieux.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça mais l'idée d'offrir une peinture me semble un peu présomptueuse puisque tu n'es pas un peintre reconnu.

\- Et moi je pense qu'ils l'apprécieraient donc je la porterais également quand j'irais chez les Panshriij avec Hugo.

\- Mais… Attends : tu as dit Hugo et toi ? Je ne suis pas invitée ? Demanda Hermione abasourdie car tout le monde l'accueillait partout à bras ouvert d'habitude.

\- Pansy t'a aussi invité mais j'ai peur que ta présence ne gène ses invités ou moi.

\- Ron que veux-tu dire : comment pourrais-je te gêner ou les autres invités ? Demanda Hermione abasourdie.

\- Hermione tu m'as vraiment humilié devant tes collaborateurs ce soir donc je refuse de te voir le refaire devant Toorj ou Pansy ainsi que les gens qui seront présents. Rétorqua Ron.

\- Je suis désolée : je ne pensais pas te blesser. S'excusa Hermione penaude.

\- C'est toujours la même chose avec toi car tu me fais toujours des remarques devant les gens mais cette fois-ci je refuse que tu me fasses honte le 4 février. Alors j'irais seul ou avec Hugo si tu n'apprends pas à tenir tes réflexions pour toi car ce sont des amis à moi qui nous ont invité : pas les tiens ou tes parents ainsi que tes collaborateurs. Ils t'invitent seulement parce que tu es ma femme alors ne m'humilies pas devant eux. Insista Ron.

\- Ron, je ne me rendais pas compte de te blesser. Protesta Hermione penaude.

\- Eh bien maintenant tu le sais mais je sais déjà que tu vas recommencer tes remarques. Alors réfléchis bien avant de venir avec moi le 4 car je n'accepterai pas le moindre commentaire de ta part sur moi ou les gens présents. Tu n'es pas la personne la plus populaire parmi les invités des Panshriij et ils s'en foutent que tu sois une héroïne de guerre. Donc soit tu fais preuve de modération ce jour-là, soit tu restes à la maison ou à ton travail puisque tu travailles souvent le dimanche. Répliqua Ron furieux qui fit preuve d'autorité pour une fois.

\- D'accord. Répondit sa femme surprise.

\- Et ne t'avises pas de parler de cette fête à Harry car son arrivée à l'improviste serait de très mauvais gout. L'avertit Ron.

\- Oui…_ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de la rencontre entre Toorj et Ron puis de leur conversation ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Ron à la vue des enfants ?**_

_**Pansy a-t-elle bien fait de dissimuler son soi-disant divorce à ses amis ?**_

_**D'après vous, Ron va-t-il parvenir à convaincre Harry de demander au Ministère de rendre leurs biens aux exilés ?**_

**_Toorj a-t-il raison de vouloir partir ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous le faire-part de naissance ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous du couple Adrian et Greg ?_**

**_comment trouvez-vous la conversation entre les deux hommes et Ron ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la proposition d'Hugo de porter une pizza à sa mère ?_**

**_Comment l'attitude d'Hermione à son travail puis avec Ron devant tout le monde ?_**

**_Ron a-t-il bien fait de laisser la pizza ou aurait-il du la garder pour lui, voire, la jeter à la tête d'Hermione ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de son idée de portrait ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous discussion entre Ron et Hermione ?_**

**_Allez bonne nuit et bonne lecture !_**


	15. La confiance

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**la trame va commencer enfin à avancer d'ici peu. En tout cas, merci à Sephira 49 qui m'a fait penser à un détail dans l'une de ses review et que j'ai donc utilisé à ma manière. **_

_**A bientôt et Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Les jours suivants, Hermione inquiète ne parvint pas à rentrer plus tôt le soir et constatait toujours que Ron restait dans sa serre une fois qu'Hugo s'était assoupi. Elle se présentait donc à « l'atelier » de son mari pour lui signaler son retour puis rentrait à l'intérieur de la maison. La sorcière excédée finit par se plaindre de son indifférence mais Ron affirma que c'était maintenant son tour d'être occupé. De toute façon, il estimait que sa femme ne pouvait rien lui dire car elle rentrait à trois heures du matin. Aussi, Ronald détenait parfaitement le droit de peindre pour occuper ses soirées solitaires au lieu de se rendre au pub. A moins qu'Hermione ne préfère le voir vider des pintes avec ses amis ?

Face à la soudaine repartie de son mari, la jeune femme ne put rien dire, néanmoins, elle rongea furieusement son frein. La sorcière finit donc par s'en plaindre à Harry qu'elle avait rencontré dans le couloir du Ministère un dimanche matin :

« _ J'en ai assez de voir Ron passer ses soirées à la serre !

\- Au moins, il s'occupe Hermione et ne fait rien de mal donc pourquoi tu ne lui laisses pas son petit plaisir puisque tu passes tout ton temps ici ? Répliqua calmement Harry.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Hermione : tu es pratiquement toute la journée, tous les soirs et y compris les week-ends ici. Affirma Harry.

\- Harry tu es ici toi aussi ce dimanche. Contesta Hermione surprise.

\- Oui mais seulement parce que c'est mon tour de garde donc je ne suis pas ici tous mes dimanches contrairement à toi. Depuis quant tu n'as pas passé un dimanche entier avec ton mari ? L'interrogea Harry inquiet.

\- Euh… Bredouilla Hermione.

\- Je vois : Ron est toujours tout seul chez vous quand il n'est pas au Terrier ou si Hugo est chez tes parents le dimanche après-midi. Ton mari n'aime pas regarder la télévision et n'a pas forcement envie de vider des pintes au pub tous les soirs ou de voir la famille réunie au Terrier le dimanche. Donc il s'occupe comme il peut alors laisse-le peindre si c'est son désir car il ne fait de mal à personne. Insista Harry peiné pour son beau-frère.

\- Oui mais il devrait laisser son fameux tableau quand je rentre. Se lamenta Hermione.

\- Est-ce que ton attitude lui donne envie de le délaisser ?

\- Non. Reconnut Hermione penaude car l'épisode de la pizza au Ministère planait encore entre son mari et elle.

\- Alors tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de rester devant sa toile. Estima Harry.

\- Alors je n'ai plus qu'à prier Merlin qu'il finisse son tableau avant le 4 février comme ça il le donnera enfin à Pansy et je pourrais tenter de le convaincre de rentrer en même temps que moi à la maison. Se laissa échapper Hermione dans un lapsus.

\- Quoi : il va offrir un portrait à Parkinson ? Donc cela signifie qu'il a eu de ses nouvelles ? Demanda aussitôt Harry très intéressé._ »

La sorcière révéla à son ami agréablement surpris les détails donnés par Ron mais elle refusa de lui donner le faire-part ou le dupliquer grâce à la magie car son mari serait furieux s'il finissait par le découvrir. L'auror expliqua ensuite à Hermione ses tentatives de retrouver Pansy Parkinson grâce à un sort de traçage lancé sur Hedwige II mais la sorcière savait manifestement comment déjouer son piège car il ne parvenait jamais à trouver l'emplacement de sa demeure lors du retour de sa chouette qui délivrait bien ses missives. Harry était persuadé que Parkinson utilisait également le sort du Fidelitas pour préserver sa demeure des yeux curieux.

Il confessa à Hermione s'être adressé directement au Ministère de la magie mongole puis au chef des aurors de ce pays dans l'espoir d'obtenir des informations sur la jeune femme. A présent, il attendait donc une réponse de la part de ces gens mais les informations données par Hermione lui donnait au moins quelques détails sur la vie de Parkinson. Harry calcula que Pansy était probablement la mère de la famille sorcière britannique la plus nombreuse depuis Molly Weasley et se mit à rêver de voir ses gosses rejoindre Poudlard dont les rangs étaient de plus en plus clairsemés...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ron lança un_ Tempus_ puis constata qu'il était dix heures du matin. Le sorcier calcula qu'on était dimanche et les Granger étaient de sortie aujourd'hui donc Hermione ne pouvait rien lui dire s'il emmenait Hugo en Mongolie avec lui. Il envoya cependant un patronus à sa femme pour lui demander son avis :

« _ _Hermione, je voudrais aller voir Pansy Panshriij : je sais que c'est neuf heures ici et dix-sept heures en Mongolie mais elle nous a invité à dîner Hugo et moi après avoir su que tu restais travailler au Ministère aujourd'hui. Hugo pourra s'amuser avec les petits Panshriij puisqu'ils sont très gentils et parlent anglais. Aussi fais-moi savoir si tu es d'accord pour me laisser emmener notre fils là-bas. Autrement, je reste à la maison et j'attends que tu rentre pour me rendre chez les Panshriij pendant que tu gardes Hugo. Bon fais-moi savoir ta réponse tout de suite s'il te plait car j'aimerais bien me rendre en Mongolie et Hugo aussi. Ça lui ferait passer un dimanche différent puisque tes parents ne sont pas là et je n'ai pas envie de me rendre au Terrier aujourd'hui.__ »

Le sorcier observa son patronus puis attendit la réponse tout en songeant que Pansy et Toorj devaient vraiment être inquiets pour le contacter à cette heure-ci. Pansy et Ron s'étaient plusieurs fois contactés dans la semaine mais ils ne s'étaient pas revus en raison du décalage horaire. Toutefois, les Panshriij tentèrent de lui parler ce matin avant de s'excuser pour l'heure matinale. Ronald les avait aussitôt rassuré sur son réveil une heure plus tôt car Hugo voulait voir les dessin-animé le dimanche matin. Au cours de la discussion, les Panshriij étaient restés sans voix après avoir compris que le sorcier restait seul avec son fils le dimanche mais surtout sans sa femme s'ils n'allaient pas chez les Granger ou au Terrier. D'un commun accord les deux sorciers avaient donc insisté pour inviter les deux Weasley chez eux pour dîner ensemble dans ce cas.

Aussi, Ron s'était décidé à en parler avec Hermione puisqu'Hugo pourrait passer un moment avec d'autres enfants. Sa femme abasourdie hésita mais Harry lui rappela qu'elle resterait toute la journée au Ministère avec ses collaborateurs. Enfin, Ron n'avait manifestement pas envie d'aller au Terrier, ni de peindre. L'auror conseilla donc à Hermione de contenter son mari pour une fois au lieu de lui imposer un refus. Son amie honteuse songea que ses collaborateurs n'étaient pas toujours très contents de venir le dimanche au Ministère au lieu de passer la journée avec leur famille mais ils se pliaient de mauvaise grâce à ses ordres. Elle se promit donc de ne pas éterniser la réunion cette fois-ci et de laisser Ron se rendre en Mongolie afin de ne pas le braquer d'avantage. Enfin, la sorcière fit apparaître son patronus :

« _ _D'accord Ron : transmettez mes salutations ainsi que celles d'Harry car il était avec moi quand j'ai reçu ton patronus. Fais-moi juste savoir si vous êtes bien arrivés et avertis-moi quand tu sera rentré. Passez un bon dimanche Hugo et toi. A tout à l'heure car je vais faire de mon mieux pour finir mon travail au plus vite_. _ »

Elle observa son patronus avant de se tourner vers Harry qui avait pris la parole :

« _ Tu pourrais peut-être aller manger chez Pansy si tu finis ta réunion à temps pour assister à son dîner.

\- Je n'ai pas été invitée. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Simplement parce que Parkinson sait que tu travailles aujourd'hui. Estima Harry.

\- Peut-être mais Ron n'a pas très envie de m'emmener chez Pansy. Avoua Hermione.

\- Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Il a peur que je lui fasse honte comme si c'était mon intention ! Se lamenta Hermione.

\- Euh Hermione : je peux être sincère avec toi ? Demanda Harry gêné.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec Ron ?

\- Disons que l'épisode de la pizza l'autre jour n'est pas une très belle expérience pour lui. Tenta Harry penaud.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es au courant : il t'en a parlé ? Demanda Hermione livide.

\- Non mais les rumeurs vont vite au Ministère. Avoua Harry embarrassé.

\- … Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Tenta Hermione honteuse.

\- Oui mais c'était humiliant parce que Ron s'est montré vraiment prévenant à ton égard et celui de vos collaborateurs en vous portant à manger mais tu l'as rabroué comme un gamin. Pire encore, tu l'as fait devant votre fils : je n'ai rien dit à Ginny, ni aux Weasley mais je pense qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas du tout tes gestes s'ils venaient à l'apprendre. Estima Harry.

\- Je suis si désolée Harry mais Ron m'en veut terriblement : j'ai peur de le perdre si on continue ainsi. Mon mari n'a même pas envie de m'emmener à la fête de ses amis pour la naissance de leur fille car il ne veut pas que je les gêne ou ne l'humilie devant eux et leurs invités Serpentards. Ron n'a plus confiance en moi… Confessa Hermione terrorisée.

\- Hermione : vous avez de gros problèmes Ron et toi car vous vous disputez comme des chiens enragés pour la moindre broutille. Tu t'en prends même souvent à lui sans t'en apercevoir. Vous avez vraiment besoin d'aide. Insista Harry.

\- On ne peut consulter personne Harry sinon tout le monde le saura et Skeeter s'en donnera à cœur joie dans le journal. Rappela Hermione.

\- Il te reste une possibilité : Parkinson euh Panshriij _. Se reprit Harry._ Ne me demandes pas comment mais cette femme a apparemment la confiance de Ron et c'est un psychomage donc c'est elle que vous devriez consulter.

\- Oui je veux bien Harry mais on n'arrivera jamais à faire une vraie thérapie à cause du décalage horaire.

\- Écoutes Hermione : vous êtes plus que mes amis ou ma belle-famille Ron et toi donc je te promets de me débrouiller pour ramener Parkinson en Grande-Bretagne, quitte à donner des fêtes pour saluer son retour, lui payer une maison et un cabinet de médicomagie si nécessaire ou même l'accueillir à bras ouvert devant tout le monde et sous le flash de Rita Skeeter en prime. Promit Harry.

\- Harry non : va savoir ce qu'elle pourrait te demander en échange de son retour. S'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Je ferais même un serment inviolable si c'est son souhait mais je la ramènerais ici pour qu'elle puisse vous aider à sauver votre mariage. Je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à convaincre les exilés de revenir au pays et ça ne m'intéresse pas puisque Parkinson est ma priorité car c'est la psychomage qu'il vous faut. Maintenant, tu dois m'aider à la retrouver Hermione.

\- Je veux bien mais comment puis-je t'aider si Ron ne veut pas que je te dise où elle habite quand nous irons à sa fête, ni ne souhaite me voir évoquer le passé en présence des exilés ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Ne leur parle pas du passé quand tu les rencontreras mais de leur présent ainsi que leurs désirs. Ensuite, je tenterai de leur faire miroiter la possibilité de réaliser leurs rêves en Grande-Bretagne afin de les faire revenir ici. Parce que toi et moi ne parviendrons jamais à obtenir leur attention si on évoque le passé puisque nous ne les avons pas aidés après la guerre. Estima Harry.

\- Harry : ces gens n'étaient pas des saints non plus ! Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi on aurait du les aider après la guerre au lieu de souffler un peu ! Protesta Hermione.

\- Hermione : les propos de Ron m'ont fait réfléchir l'autre jour tu sais et je suis allé voir Azkaban. Je n'y avais jamais été et franchement, je ne souhaite à personne d'y aller. Avoua Harry encore troublé par la vision des cellules sinistres, la saleté des lieux ou encore le délabrement total de la structure.

\- Mais…

\- J'ai pris les gardiens de court en me présentant à l'improviste puis je les ai contraints à m'ouvrir toutes les cellules, l'infirmerie, les douches donc ils n'ont pas eu le temps de me cacher des choses… L'interrompit Harry.

\- Les Mangemorts n'ont pas…

\- Je me fous des Mangemorts Hermione car nous ne sommes pas forcement mieux.

\- Harry ! Nous n'avons jamais torturé personne !

\- Non nous n'avons pas torturé quelqu'un physiquement mais nous n'avons rien fait pour les gens placés en détention préventive dés la fin de la guerre, ni pour ceux qui sont restés en prison. J'ai sauvé les Malefoy même s'ils ont laissé Bellatrix te torturer et je ne me suis pas préoccupé des Serpentards restés neutres comme Nott ou tant d'autres. Regretta Harry.

\- Mais…

\- Tu devrais voir les prisonniers tassés dans leur cellule ou en proie à la folie pour certains. Parmi les plus anciens détenus, seuls Zabini semble s'en sortir parce qu'il peint ses trucs bizarres, il a ses nounours pour lui tenir compagnie et a des projets d'avenir grâce à Ron qui s'occuper de son argent tout en lui rendant souvent visite. En revanche, les autres sont maigres, courbés et ne sortent presque jamais des cellules car peu de personnes viennent les voir. Révéla Harry.

\- …

\- Les nouveaux prisonniers ne sont pas des Mangemorts Hermione et ils vivent dans les mêmes conditions. Je me suis senti mal en voyant ça car ces gens souffrent. Les exilés qui ont été innocenté ont vécu eux aussi ces choses donc j'ai enfin compris pourquoi ils ne veulent pas rentrer. Tu rentrerais toi dans une patrie qui t'a traité ainsi ? Demanda Harry perturbé.

\- C'est si horrible que ça ? Demanda Hermione surprise qui s'occupait exclusivement du département de la protection des créatures magiques et ne connaissait donc pas le service pénitentiaire.

\- Les gardiens ne lancent pas _d'Avada Kedavra_ ou de _Doloris _mais j'en ai surpris un en train de s'en prendre à un prisonnier et le frapper. J'ai honte parce que nous ne sommes pas mieux que les Mangemorts si nous laissons les sorciers traiter les prisonniers ainsi. Affirma Harry.

\- Tu as dénoncé ce gardien ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui mais les autres n'ont pas compris pourquoi puisque ce ne sont que des pourritures d'ex Mangemorts d'après eux. Il n'y a pas de détraqueur mais la prison n'est pas moins sinistre pour autant donc je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ont vécu les exilés en préventive parce que les conditions de détention sont les mêmes que maintenant. Avoua Harry._ »

* * *

Les deux sorciers discutèrent encore quelques instants pendant que Ron et son fils curieux utilisaient la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre chez les Panshriij. Hugo se releva rapidement puis observa avec surprise la demeure très exotique à ses yeux. Il contempla également les quatre garçons asiatiques vêtus de longs manteaux par-dessus leurs pantalons et dotés de larges bandes de tissus en guise de ceinture. Pansy s'approcha aussitôt pour rassurer Hugo avant de le saluer en anglais ainsi que Ron. La vision de son père manifestement serein au milieu de ces gens, rassura le petit garçon qui fut soulagé d'entendre les enfants parler également anglais même s'ils détenaient un accent très prononcé.

Hugo curieux salua donc les garçons avant d'observer la mère puis le père également présent et qui tenait un bébé dans les bras. Le jeune garçon songea qu'il n'y avait pratiquement plus de bébés depuis un moment dans l'Angleterre sorcière ou dans sa famille. Hugo curieux s'approcha donc du nouveau-né avant de contempler avec fascination les beaux yeux noirs en amandes qui le contemplaient. Ron amusé nota l'intérêt de son fils envers le bébé mais ne dit rien pour ne pas le gêner avant de contempler les garçons tenter d'entraîner Hugo dans leurs jeux. L'enfant finit par s'intéresser à eux puis s'amusa follement sans plus se soucier de leurs différences pendant que les adultes s'étaient assis près du poêle après avoir lancé un _Assurdiato_.

Toorj contempla sa femme qui s'efforçait de conserver un visage impassible afin de ne pas trahir sa crainte de rentrer en Grande-Bretagne, néanmoins, elle était consciente que Potter pourrait leur offrir la protection dont ils auraient besoin après la fin de celle des aurors puisque Kumbat inquiet les avait avertis que les Deriig et Adiriig tentaient de manœuvrer certains membres du Ministère pour les convaincre de ne plus protéger la famille de l'ex auror. Ils affirmaient ne jamais songer à leur faire de mal et ne comprenaient donc pas la raison pour laquelle, les sorciers mongols devaient dépenser l'argent des taxes afin de protéger la petite famille puisque les deux clans ne s'en prendrait jamais à ces gens. De plus, c'était une perte de temps pour les aurors qui devaient plutôt surveiller les sorciers Kazakhs subversifs en train de tenter de s'approprier certaines terres mongoles….

Les personnes sollicitées n'avaient pas cédé pour le moment, néanmoins, les aurors avaient vraiment besoin de toutes leurs forces pour contrôler les mouvements de leurs ennemis. Donc Kumbat craignait de devoir bientôt cesser de protéger les Panshriij. Toorj et Pansy avaient alors décidé de partir le plus vite possible dés que Saejin aurait atteint ses deux mois car ils estimaient qu'elle serait enfin en mesure de supporter le transplanage ou un voyage à travers le réseau de cheminette. Autrement, la famille utiliserait les moyens moldus pour partir avant si nécessaire. Ils s'étaient donc mis à réfléchir sur leur destination même si en réalité Toorj voulait se rendre en Grande-Bretagne car les nombreuses lettres de Potter lui donnaient l'espoir d'obtenir la protection de ce type.

Le Mongol n'avait cependant pas parlé tout de suite de son idée à sa femme afin de ne pas provoquer son refus. Ils s'étaient donc mis à explorer d'autres pistes puisque tous deux parlaient parfaitement le chinois et pourraient donc se mêler parfaitement aux moldus car les sorciers voulaient faire perdre leurs traces parmi ces gens au lieu de se montrer à la communauté sorcière. Toorj avait même proposé de partir au Japon ou en Corée du Sud puisqu'il parlait très bien la langue de ces deux pays et Pansy parvenait à s'exprimer un peu dans ces deux idiomes à force de recevoir des touristes au sein de l'hôtel moldu. La sorcière faillit accepter car elle savait qu'Harper l'aiderait à s'installer, néanmoins, les deux conjoints avaient fini par craindre d'être retrouvés par les membres des deux clans à cause de leur proximité avec leurs amis puisque les anciens voisins du couple connaissaient les ex Serpentards qui rendaient souvent visite aux Panshriij avant la vente de la maison en bois.

Aussi, les deux époux ne voulaient pas se faire repérer par les Deriig ou les Adiriig si ces gens cherchaient les Harper, les Flint, Goyle ou Nott. Ils renoncèrent donc à s'installer auprès à Salem, à Paris, à Seoul ou encore à Sorrento. Ensuite, Toorj s'était enfin décidé à évoquer la Grande-Bretagne même si Pansy refusa au début, néanmoins, il avait alors contacté Kenji pour obtenir son aide. Le cracmol désirait emmener sa sœur avec lui en Ecosse et prêta donc main forte à son beau-frère. Tous deux firent alors de leur mieux pour convaincre la jeune femme de tenter des négociations avec Potter. Après tout, ce type semblait prêt à lui promettre mont et merveilles donc le Ministère serait bien content de leur assurer seulement un service de protection en échange de son retour au lieu de devoir lui verser de l'argent comme semblait le prévoir le Ministre.

Toorj se ressaisit puis observa sa femme se décider enfin à révéler leur problème à Ron aussitôt inquiet pour la petite famille. Pansy affirma qu'ils étaient en sécurité pour l'instant, néanmoins, ils n'attendraient pas la fin de la protection des aurors pour partir. Cette décision lui pesait car la Mongolie était devenue son second pays, cependant, elle ne voulait pas risquer la vie de sa famille en restant ici car Toorj et elle ne pourraient jamais protéger leurs enfants à tout moment. Ron ne laissa pas la jeune femme continuer et prit la parole :

« _ Rentrez tout de suite en Grande-Bretagne Mrs Panshriij car vous y serez en sécurité.

\- Je ne veux pas paraître présomptueuse puisque je me retrouve dans une situation plutôt délicate, néanmoins, un tel retour ne sera pas sans conséquence. Donc j'aimerai demander certaines garanties si possibles. Avoua Pansy inquiète.

\- Je ne pense pas que le Ministère refuse de vous les donner si vos demandes sont raisonnables. Estima Ron.

\- Avant tout, je souhaiterai bénéficier d'un service de protection discret pour éviter les fans de Potter ou les sbires des Adiriig ainsi que des Deriig si jamais ils nous retrouvent. Avoua Pansy.

\- Cela me semble raisonnable. Dit Ron.

\- Par contre, nous ne voulons rien dire sur les raisons de notre demande, les circonstances de notre séparation momentanée ou de la naissance de notre fille. Expliqua Toorj.

\- C'est clair : sinon nous quitterons la Grande-Bretagne tout de suite pour éviter le regard des gens si ça devait se savoir donc il ne faut rien dire à Potter ou votre femme s'il vous plait. _Demanda Pansy._ Vous êtes le seul en qui j'ai confiance parmi les membres du Trio d'Or. Affirma-t-elle.

\- Hermione est gentille et Harry aussi vous savez donc ils ne raconteraient jamais vos problèmes aux autres. Tenta cependant Ron même s'il était bien content de détenir plus d'importance aux yeux de quelqu'un que les deux autres membres du Trio d'Or. Décidément, Zabini et Pansy Panshriij étaient vraiment ses amis rien qu'à lui car tous deux se moquaient bien du prestige d'Hermione ou Harry et se fiaient exclusivement à lui…

\- Oui mais vous savez fort bien que vous êtes le seul à être venu en aide aux prisonniers placés en préventive dans l'attente de leurs procès donc j'ai seulement confiance en vous. Je ne dis pas que nous étions tous innocents mais où se trouvaient votre femme et Potter pendant ce temps ? Demanda Pansy.

\- …

\- Je ne veux pas vous vexer car je comprends bien qu'ils avaient le droit de tourner enfin la page après votre chasse aux Horcruxes détaillée de long en large dans les livres de Skeeter mais Potter ne peut pas maintenant se présenter comme l'ami des exilés après nous avoir ignorés pendant longtemps. Expliqua Pansy d'un ton posé.

\- Je ne vous contredirais pas Mrs Panshriij car vous avez raison. Confirma Ron.

\- Enfin, votre beau-frère parle d'une société rénovée et parfaite mais alors pourquoi cherche-t-il à convaincre les exilés de rentrer dans ce cas ? Insista Pansy.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas assez d'enfants pour permettre à notre petite société de survivre d'ici quelques décennies. De plus, beaucoup d'entre nous sont célibataires puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autres sorciers. Répondit Ron.

\- Nous le savons mais peu d'entre nous sont disposés à rentrer car ils n'ont pas oublié les conditions de leur détention, ni les cris ou les insultes lors des procès. Je serais sincère avec vous : je songe à revenir en Grande-Bretagne seulement parce que la situation m'y contraint. Autrement, je serais restée chez moi en Mongolie.

\- C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Renchérit Ron.

\- Franchement, Potter ne s'est pas posé de questions après avoir compris que les gens placés en préventive puis libérés mais aussi les Mangemorts condamnés à des peines plus légères ont quitté le pays dés leur libération ? Et les gens en général n'ont pas compris que la société sorcière britannique se dépeuplait à cause de toutes les victimes de la guerre mais aussi le départ des Serpentards ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Au début, les gens n'y ont pas fait attention jusqu'au moment où les médicomages ont lancé l'alarme au sujet de notre stérilité provoquée par la malédiction. Ensuite, les rangs se sont de plus en plus clairsemés dans les classes à Poudlard au point que les professeurs eux-mêmes craignent de fermer Poudlard un jour. Harry lui-même croyait que Minerva Mac Gonagall exagérait ses propos avant de constater la faiblesse du nombre d'enfants le jour où il a emmené son propre fils James-Sirius à la gare afin de prendre le _Poudlard Express_. Avoua Ron.

\- C'est vraiment dommage que le Ministère ou votre beau-frère se soient rendus compte du problème seulement maintenant car Potter aura du mal à convaincre les gens de rentrer. Estima Pansy.

\- Il n'a aucune chance selon vous ? Demanda Ron.

\- C'est difficile à dire car les gens n'oublient pas que votre beau-frère a aidé les Malefoy pourtant considérés parmi les plus fidèles serviteurs de Voldemort même s'ils ont ensuite retourné leur veste au dernier moment. Répondit Pansy.

\- Juste. Reconnut Ron.

\- Je sais que certains d'entre nous se sont rendus à Azkaban en tant que visiteurs pour voir leurs familiers durant toutes ces années. Apparemment, ils ont constaté que la prison s'est encore dégradée. Donc comment voulez-vous qu'ils aient envie de rentrer à la vue de ces choses ? Renchérit Pansy.

\- C'est difficile en effet mais il vaudrait mieux éviter d'en parler à Harry pour le moment afin de ne pas le décourager. Nous devons plutôt nous concentrer sur ce que vous voulez négocier mais surtout obtenir de la part du Ministère en échange de votre retour. Proposa Ron.

\- Vous avez raison et je voudrais vous demander un service si c'est possible. Avoua Pansy.

\- Lequel ? Demanda Ron.

\- Pourriez-vous me servir d'intermédiaire afin d'organiser une rencontre avec votre beau-frère ou le Ministre ? Je sais que vous êtes une personne intègre donc vous avez ma confiance. Affirma Pansy.

\- Je vais vous aider à rentrer avec votre famille. Promit Ron.

\- Merci vous avez vraiment toute notre gratitude. Dirent les deux époux.

\- Mais de rien, Répliqua Ron sincèrement flatté par la confiance accordée par le couple.

\- Par contre il y a quelque chose qui me dérange. Avoua Toorj.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Vous n'avez jamais songé à vous appeler par vos prénoms ? Non parce que je ne connais pas beaucoup Ron mais nous nous adressons l'un à l'autre par nos prénoms contrairement à vous deux. Dit Toorj.

\- Euh ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit mais ce n'est pas par manque de confiance ou de politesse. Affirma Pansy.

\- Moi non plus : on s'appelait par nos noms de famille à Poudlard. Ensuite, j'ai toujours écrit à Miss puis Mrs donc je n'ai jamais songé à passer au prénom. Avoua Ron.

\- Ce serait quand même moins formel non ? Insista Toorj.

\- On peut essayer : qu'en dites-vous Mrs Panshriij _ Euh_ Pansy ? Proposa Ron.

\- Pourquoi pas Ronald. Dit Pansy encore surprise par cette soudaine familiarité avec son ancien gardien._ »

* * *

Ensuite, Ron promit de revenir pour discuter de plusieurs détails, notamment le choix d'un lieu neutre pour la rencontre. Au bout d'un moment, les adultes changèrent de sujet puis Ronald s'esclaffa à la vue des facéties de garçons qui avait entraîné Hugo dans leurs jeux et même les animaux. Au bout d'un moment, Nansal alla même chercher un deel ainsi qu'une bande de tissu puis Pansy dut l'aider à habiller le jeune Weasley comme un petit sorcier mongol. Au moment du dîner, les deux Anglais intrigués observèrent les baguettes mais ils furent rassurés par la présence des cuillères, fourchettes et couteaux également présents. Nansal expliqua à son nouvel ami que les mongols sorciers utilisaient exclusivement les baguettes mais les moldus utilisaient les deux systèmes. Enfin, sa mère avait insisté pour qu'ils apprennent à utiliser aussi les couverts puisqu'elle cuisinait parfois des plats anglais ou occidentaux.

Hugo acquiesça avant de tester la cuisine mongole pour la première fois de sa vie tout comme son père curieux face aux raviolis farcis, la soupe de nouilles mongoles, le ragoût de mouton, les fromages, ou encore les biscuits mongols. Ensuite, Ron salua les Panshriij afin de rentrer chez lui puis Hugo le suivit tout en contemplant avec envie les animaux des enfants mais surtout cette famille bien plus unie que la sienne.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de la discussion entre Harry et Hermione ?**_

_**Harry a-t-il raison de parler ainsi à Hermione ?**_

_**Harry a-t-il raison de vouloir ramener Pansy en Grande-Bretagne à tout prix dans l'espoir de sauver le couple de ses deux amis grâce à une thérapie avec elle ? Jusqu'où pourrait-il aller pour convaincre de rentrer d'après vous ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous des patronus échangés entre Ron et Hermione ou de leur relation en ce moment ?**_

_**Comment avez-vous trouvé la rencontre entre les enfants ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous des menaces qui pèsent sur les Panshriij ou de leur décision de rentrer en Grande-Bretagne ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la conversation entre Ron et Pansy ?**_

_**Pansy-a-t-elle raison de vouloir tenter de négocier les conditions de son retour ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de Ron comme intermédiaire ?**_

_**D'après vous, Ron et Pansy ont-ils bienfait de passer aux prénoms ?**_


	16. Un simple boutiquier ?

_**Bonjour à tous , **_

_**J'espère que vous avez beau temps pour le week-end. Ici il neige donc je vais peut-être en profiter un peu, sinon je resterai au coin du feu à lire des fanfictions ou commencer le nouveau chapitre. **_

_**A bientôt et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Ron et Hugo finirent par sortir de la cheminée après leur retour chez eux puis restèrent surpris par la vision d'Hermione déjà rentrée. La sorcière se leva aussitôt du canapé à leur vue puis les salua avant de contempler avec curiosité le déguisement de son fils affublé d'une espèce de long manteau, une bande de tissu et même un chapeau. Elle demanda donc en quoi il s'était déguisé mais Hugo affirma joyeusement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un déguisement mais des vêtements des sorciers mongols. Il montra d'abord son deel ou del qui était un long manteau mongol croisé sur le devant pour s'attacher sur le coté et l'épaule grâce à des nœuds en formes de boutons puis fermés à l'aide d'une cordelette.

Le jeune garçon l'incita à effleurer également sa large bande de tissu utilisée par les Mongols comme ceinture. Il lui montra aussi son chapeau et demanda à son père de l'aider à trouver des bottes fourrées à sa pointure afin de pouvoir jouer avec ses nouveaux amis dans la neige lors de leur prochaine visite. Hermione abasourdie écouta ensuite son enfant lui décrire les facéties de Kushi, l'accent « terrible » en anglais des garçons, Toorjii qui savait très bien jouer aux échecs sorciers, Nansal le meilleur joueur de _bavboules_, les livres de Severus ainsi que sa ruse aux jeux de cartes, tous les animaux présents à la Ger dont un canari, les lunettes des quatre garçons et du papa mais surtout la beauté du bébé. La sorcière surprise observa l'enthousiasme inédit de son fils pour un nouveau-né mais elle se souvint de leur rareté puis mit donc son excitation sur le compte de la curiosité d'Hugo.

En revanche, Ronald amusé estimait que leur fils venait de vivre son premier coup de foudre mais il ne se moquait pas de lui, ni ne s'inquiétait car sa soudaine lubie envers Saejin restait totalement innocente et enfantine. Le sorcier salua Hermione surprise par ses traits soudainement si détendus puis la jeune femme estima tristement qu'elle ne parvenait plus à le rendre ainsi depuis longtemps mais des étrangers si. La jeune femme chassa ses pensées puis demanda s'ils avaient bien mangé. Hugo répondit aussitôt avec enthousiasme :

« _ Oh oui, Pansy cuisine vraiment très bien et Toorj aussi même s'ils disent que ce n'est pas grand-chose comparé à la cuisine de Kenji ou sa femme ! Affirma Hugo.

\- Qui sont Toorj et Kenji ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

\- Toorj est le mari de Pansy et Kenji son frère. Répondit l'enfant.

\- Oui : souviens-toi que Pansy avait un jumeau. Ajouta son père.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai : qu'est devenu ce type au fait ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Kenji est manifestement un cuisinier hors-pair d'après sa sœur. Spécifia Ron.

\- En revanche, Toorj le mari de Pansy est le chef des aurors mongols c'est ça ? Se souvint Hermione en songeant aux propos de son mari des années plus tôt.

\- C'était le chef des aurors car il a démissionné. Rectifia Ron.

\- Ah bon mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Hermione

\- Toorj veut voir grandir ses enfants au lieu de perdre beaucoup de choses à cause de son travail beaucoup trop prenant. Mentit Ron pour couvrir ses deux amis.

\- Ah d'accord mais il fait quoi maintenant ? S'étonna Hermione pour qui son travail était toute sa vie après ses enfants chéris sans réaliser que Ron avait glissé à la troisième place.

\- Il élève des moutons en compagnie des autres Panshriij, ce qui lui permet de travailler et de rester auprès de Pansy.

\- Comment ça il reste auprès de Pansy: elle n'est pas un psychomage ? S'étonna Hermione

\- Oui.

\- Ah elle n'exerce pas à l'hôpital mais a son propre cabinet dans ce cas ?

\- Non : elle a voulu changer d'activités pendant un petit moment.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui son frère l'a convaincu de s'intéresser d'avantage au monde moldu puis les jumeaux ont ainsi travaillé ensemble. Expliqua Ron sans spécifier les raisons du choix de Pansy.

\- Mais son frère est cuisinier donc que faisait-elle dans ce cas ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Pansy a travaillé dans la restauration et l'hôtellerie. Elle a même obtenu des diplômes moldus. Expliqua Ron.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à voir un sorcier s'intéresser autant à la formation moldue. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre d'abandonner son vrai travail pendant quatre ans pour s'immerger dans le monde moldu ? Demanda Hermione abasourdie.

\- Non car Kenji l'a convaincu de le faire afin d'ouvrir un restaurant ensemble un jour puisque c'est le rêve de ce type. Dit Ron tout en estimant ne pas vraiment mentir puisque le cracmol voulait vraiment ouvrir un local en Ecosse avec sa sœur.

\- Ah je comprends mieux dans ce cas mais tu crois vraiment que Pansy abandonnera ses patients pour ouvrir un restaurant ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas : Pansy est en congé maternité à présent donc elle va rester à la maison encore un moment puis devra décider si elle veut retourner à l'hôpital sorcier d'Oulan-Bator ou suivre son frère en Grande-Bretagne. Révéla Ron pour tester d'abord le terrain auprès d'Hermione afin d'épier sa réaction._ »

* * *

En effet, Hermione était la plus rationnelle des trois membres du Trio d'Or donc il voulait voir si sa version était crédible ou non avant de la soumettre à Harry. D'ailleurs, Ron devait encore rencontrer Kenji afin de mettre au point d'autres détails mais il était prêt à mentir pour aider les Panshriij à rentrer afin d'éviter les probables représailles des Deriig ou des Adiriig. Le rouquin curieux nota l'étrange lueur dans les yeux de sa femme avant de s'interroger sur son animation soudaine. Ron était loin de s'imaginer qu'Hermione craignait de le perdre un jour s'ils continuaient ainsi. Aussi, la sorcière était restée surprise par l'apaisement de Ronald puis avait compris que ses rencontres avec Pansy semblaient vraiment lui faire du bien.

Hermione aurait préféré éviter de se soumettre à une thérapie car elle craignait de se dévoiler beaucoup trop au cours des séances avec un psychomage. Toutefois, la sorcière avait compris que son mariage était sérieusement en danger : aussi, la jeune femme était prête à tout tenter quitte à se retrouver sur le divan de Pansy Parkinson l'une de ses ex Némésis à Poudlard. De plus, Hermione ne comprenait pas comment mais cette femme parvenait à apaiser Ron comme le soulignait également Harry donc l'ex Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard également connue comme la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération accepterait une thérapie de couple sous la direction de Pansy si Ron le lui proposait. Elle se reprit afin de poser une question :

« _ Pansy va donc finalement rentrer ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas encore certain mais son frère tente de la convaincre car il veut absolument ouvrir un restaurant avec elle ici. Toutefois, Kenji ne rentrera jamais sans Pansy et elle-même aurait du mal à le laisser partir loin d'elle. Expliqua Ron conformément à la première ébauche des justifications établies avec le couple pour tenter d'expliquer le retour de la famille sans rien dévoiler sur leurs problèmes.

\- Ce type tient beaucoup à sa sœur et elle doit vraiment être attachée à lui si j'en crois ton récit. Estima Hermione surprise.

\- Tous deux sont jumeaux donc leurs liens sont encore plus intenses qu'entre un simple frère et sœur. Tu aurais du voir leurs gestes quand Kenji venait la voir au parloir d'Azkaban : c'était la première fois que je voyais Pansy devenir aussi humaine et envers un cracmol en plus ! Tu sais bien qu'elle a failli se marier avec Malefoy par peur que Parkinson senior ne se débarrasse de Kenji non ?

\- Oui.

\- Un jumeau est capable de se sacrifier pour l'autre. Je ne veux pas dire que de simples frères et sœurs ne s'aiment pas autant mais c'est vraiment spécial entre des jumeaux et je me rappelle fort bien des liens entre Gred et Forge. George semble heureux auprès de sa famille mais tout le monde sait fort qu'il ne s'est jamais vraiment repris de la mort de Fred. Affirma Ron.

\- Je sais.

\- Les liens entre une fratrie sont très forts mais ceux des jumeaux le sont d'avantage. Insista encore une fois le sorcier.

\- Hm tu crois que Pansy continuera d'exercer ici ou pas ? Interrogea Hermione songeuse et déjà plus intéressée par le frère cracmol.

\- Pansy veut rester auprès de son bébé pour le moment mais elle se décidera peut-être à venir ici puis ouvrir un petit cabinet de psychomagie en plus du restaurant, juste à coté de sa nouvelle maison si le Ministère lui donne l'envie de rentrer. Spécifia Ron.

\- Elle rentrera seulement en échange de nombreuses garanties c'est ça ? Devina Hermione.

\- Oui.

\- Tu devrais en parler à Harry dans ce cas car il cherche Pansy à tout prix. Il est convaincu que d'autres personnes rentreront s'ils voient que Pansy est accueillie par Potter malgré son geste vingt ans plus tôt. Affirma Hermione.

\- Je lui en parlerai mais je ne te garantie pas que d'autres personnes rentreront. Promit Ron.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'ai vu Goyle et Pucey : ils sont heureux en Italie et ne me semblent pas décidés à rentrer. Ils n'ont donc pas envie qu'Harry leur casse les pieds tu vois. Révéla Ron.

\- Tu les as vus ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui Pansy m'a indiqué où se trouvait leur trattoria : ce sont eux qui ont réalisé la pizza que nous t'avons porté l'autre jour. Dévoila Ron.

\- Alors Harry va devoir se débrouiller pour convaincre Pansy de rentrer mais surtout inciter ton amie à convaincre les les autres de le faire. _Estima Hermione._ Tu devrais l'emmener voir Pansy pour qu'ils en discutent directement. Conseilla Hermione.

\- Oui je l'emmènerai voir Pansy mais pas tout de suite.

\- Mais comment vont-ils faire pour discuter ensemble dans ce cas ? S'enquit Hermione surprise.

\- Pansy m'a demandé d'agir en tant que son intermédiaire donc Harry devra d'abord discuter avec moi avant de la rencontrer. Avoua Ron empli d'orgueil face à une telle marque de confiance.

\- Pansy a vraiment confiance en toi. Constata Hermione surprise.

\- Bien entendu : car je suis le seul membre du Trio d'Or vraiment neutre et qui s'est occupé des futurs exilés durant leur placement en préventive à Azkaban ou leur mise à l'épreuve après la guerre pour ceux qui ne sont pas partis tout de suite.

\- Oui mais elle a une confiance aveugle en toi pour te demander de négocier les conditions de retour pour elle ! Insista Hermione.

\- Et alors ? Répliqua Ron.

\- Tu n'as aucune notion en droit, ni même en négociation diplomatique donc comment pourrais-tu la représenter ? Protesta Hermione.

\- Je te signale que j'établis des contrats avec des fournisseurs, je gère une boutique mais aussi l'ouverture de nos affaires à l'étranger pour George et moi. Répondit Ron vexé.

\- Oui mais Pansy aurait du plutôt te demander de solliciter mes services car je suis bien meilleure que toi pour ces choses. Tu n'es qu'un boutiquier Ron et pas un avocat. Critiqua Hermione dans un lapsus.

\- C'est ça la différence entre mes amis et toi Hermione : ils ont confiance en mes capacités eux contrairement à toi. Rétorqua Ron profondément vexé.

\- Ron : j'ai confiance en toi moi aussi. Protesta Hermione penaude après avoir réalisé son erreur.

\- On ne dirait pas. Marmonna Ron profondément vexé.

\- Je suis ta femme Ron et j'ai totalement confiance en toi. Mais tu n'as jamais eu à traiter un cas de ce genre. Insista la sorcière.

\- Parce que toi oui ? S'insurgea Ron.

. Je me suis chargée de plusieurs négociations internationales au sujet des créatures magiques. Tenta Hermione pour se disculper.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de s'occuper de tes elfes chéris, les loups garous, les géants, ni de créatures magiques mais d'êtres humains qui ont été placés en préventive dans une prison sinistre en 1998. Tu ne les as pas vu souffrir contrairement à moi et tu ne les as pas aidé donc je peux t'assurer que Pansy me fait seulement confiance à moi : pas toi, ni Harry.

\- Mais… Tenta Hermione surprise.

\- Tes services ne sont pas requis Hermione car c'est en moi qu'elle a confiance et pas en toi. Enfin, je ne vais pas la représenter devant le Magenmagot mais négocier les conditions de son retour donc elle n'a pas besoin des services d'un avocat mais d'une personne capable de marchander, voire, contracter selon que ce le Ministère voudra lui proposer MAIS SURTOUT sincèrement désireuse de l'aider. Rétorqua Ron.

\- Eh, je n'ai pas représenté que des créatures magique car c'est grâce à moi si Jane a récupérer son poste. Affirma Hermione en songeant à la femme qui avait momentanément perdu son poste après l'annulation de son mariage.

\- Oui elle a été réintégrée grâce à toi avant d'être promue à la tête d'un service très ingrat et elle le regrette maintenant. Rappela Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute Ron : je m'occupe de droit donc j'ai pu la réintégrer dans son service mais le reste ne relève pas de ma compétence. Aussi, je n'ai pas pu empêcher sa "promotion" ingrate. Répondit Hermione.

\- C'est ça la différence entre toi et moi : toi, tu te décharges de ton dossier après la fin du procès. MOI PAS : je ne m'occuperai pas seulement de ce qui rentre dans mes compétences mais je vais veiller à ce que Pansy reçoive bien le meilleur traitement possible et au maintien des promesses du Ministère ou d'Harry. Pansy n'est pas seulement un cas judiciaire pour moi mais une amie. Donc je ne l'abandonnerai pas à son sort, ni Toorj ou leurs enfants. Voilà pourquoi elle a confiance en moi, même si je ne suis pas un brillant avocat mais un simple boutiquier selon toi. Affirma Ron.

\- Ron je… »

* * *

Ensuite, Ron ne la laissa pas finir mais se tourna vers son fils encore excité par leur sortie puis ils s'amusèrent dans le jardin sans se soucier d'Hermione partagée entre l'espoir et l'inquiétude après ses bévues. Elle finit cependant par envoyer son patronus à Harry :

« _ _Harry : Ron est rentré de Mongolie et tiens-toi bien : le frère de Pansy voudrait revenir en Grande-Bretagne afin d'ouvrir un restaurant. Toutefois, ce type ne rentrera pas sans sa chère jumelle donc il tente de la convaincre de le suivre. Ne dis pas à mon mari que je te l'ai déjà dit mais Pansy l'a manifestement chargé de négocier les conditions de son retour avec toi. Ron semble vraiment orgueilleux de détenir cette mission alors ne lui fais pas de remarques sur le fait que Pansy ne discute pas directement avec toi dés le début, sinon il va se vexer. Je ne sais pas ce que Ron va te demander mais prépare-toi à de longues négociations car mon mari entend bien obtenir les meilleurs avantages possible pour la famille de Pansy et veiller au maintien de tes promesses ainsi que celles du Magenmagot. Il ne t'emmènera pas voir Pansy tout de suite non plus car elle se méfie de toi et moi. Cette femme a seulement confiance en mon mari._ _ »

La jeune femme observa son patronus s'envoler puis attendit un moment avant de recevoir une réponse :

« _ _Hermione : tu ne pouvais pas me donner de meilleures nouvelles. Je te promets de ménager la susceptibilité de Ron et fais-en de même toi aussi. Je vais attendre qu'il vienne me voir tout en préparant déjà quelques propositions de mon cotés. Il n'y a pas de problèmes s'il ne me fait pas rencontrer Pansy tout de suite car l'essentiel c'est qu'elle finisse par revenir. Donc je verrais si les demandes émises par cette femme sont raisonnables ou non mais je te jure de les satisfaire si possible afin de la convaincre enfin de rentrer. Ainsi, Ron et toi pourrez enfin sauver votre mariage grâce à une thérapie avec Pansy.__ »

* * *

Enfin, Ronald et Hugo rentrèrent à l'intérieur à cause du soudain brouillard puis Hugo s'installa devant la télévision en compagnie de sa mère pendant que Ron retournait devant sa toile. Le sorcier se concentra sur sa toile et en oublia le reste hormis son fils sagement installé devant son truc moldu. Ron peignait avec passion mais aussi envie le portrait de la petite famille car il aurait aimé bénéficier d'une telle cohésion au sein de la sienne. Certes, Toorj et Pansy devaient reconstruire leur relation, néanmoins, les deux sorciers s'y emploieraient de leur mieux. De plus, ces deux parents détenaient aussi un objectif commun : le bien-être de leurs enfants. En revanche, Hermione ne cessait de douter de lui au point de remettre en cause le choix de Pansy qui avait demandé son aide à lui et non à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ou la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération...

Toutefois, Hermione ne comprenait manifestement pas la méfiance des Serpentards envers elle ou Harry. Sa femme et son beau-frère étaient en paix avec eux-mêmes car la guerre était finie puis ils avaient construit leurs propres familles. Hermione avait aussi retrouvé ses parents pendant qu'Harry devenait un membre de la famille Weasley. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas imaginer le désarroi des Serpentards à Azkaban puis leur dégoût suivi de l'exil. En revanche, Ron avait vu ces personnes extrêmement fières autrefois, se mettre dans leur coin en prison avant de courber l'échine. Lui-même s'était toujours montré correct, néanmoins, ce n'était pas toujours le cas des autres gardiens. Il avait donc entendu de nombreuses rumeurs sur des brimades subies par les prisonniers donc ces derniers ne détenaient pas l'envie de revoir ces gens. Ron avait fait de son mieux pour limiter l'hostilité des gardiens, néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas tout surveiller.

Malgré son caractère de cochon, Ronald s'était également laissé « attendrir » par la vision de ses ex camarades ou du moins, ceux qui n'avaient tué personne. Il avait également compris que ces ados s'étaient retrouvé immergés dans des événements bien plus grands qu'eux tout comme lui. Enfin, son père Arthur s'était toujours montré un ami des moldus donc la famille le suivit dans ses choix. Toutefois, Ron estimait que sa famille aurait pu vivre la même chose que les Malefoy ou les autres sang-purs si ses ancêtres avaient décidé de continuer de suivre les idées des autres. Aussi, le passage d'un camp à l'autre tenait à un fil parfois car personne ne pouvait dire ce qui se serait passé pour lui si les Weasley étaient restés fidèles aux sang-purs.

Ron ne pouvait donc pas s'en prendre à des ados lors de leur incarcération même s'ils s'étaient souvent battus ou disputés contre eux. Seul Draco Malefoy ne suscitait aucune pitié en lui car ce type était resté bien au chaud dans son manoir grâce à l'intervention d'Harry au lieu d'être placé en préventive comme les autres. De plus, Ron éprouvait toujours de l'animosité mais surtout un immense dégoût envers Malefoy désireux de contraindre Pansy à conserver une apparence occidentale et modifier également celle de leurs enfants pour gommer leur héritage asiatique si la jeune femme fut devenue l'épouse de ce fumier.

Hormis son dégoût pour Malefoy, Harry et Hermione ne pouvaient pas comprendre le reste de son point de vue aux sujets des exilés puisqu'ils étaient un sang-mêlé et une née moldue. Certes, tous deux avaient sauvé le monde sorcier et s'efforçaient de rendre leur société meilleure, néanmoins, Ron estimait qu'ils se faisaient beaucoup d'illusions sur certains sujets. En effet, l'égalité entre les sorciers n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour car les sangs purs continuaient de fréquenter leurs pairs, les nés moldus des sang-mêlés et les cracmols étaient isolés comme des pestiférés… En son for intérieur, Ronald se fichait des notions entre sangs purs, sang-mêlés, nés moldus et se moquait bien du fait que ses enfants étaient considérés comme des sang-mêlés.

Par contre, le rouquin partageait le point de vue des sang-purs sur l'importance vitale du secret face aux moldus même si Hermione aurait aimé révéler l'existence des sorciers au reste du monde. D'après sa femme, la technologie des gens de son monde entrevue à la télévision finirait par trouver les sorciers donc elle tentait de convaincre ces derniers de s'ouvrir aux autres. Hermione ne savait pas utiliser ces objets car elle était plongée dans son travail au Ministère et n'avait pas le temps de s'y intéresser, néanmoins, la sorcière estimait que les moldus finiraient par les trouver mais Ron restait convaincu du contraire si le secret était bien protégé.

Enfin, Ronald avait parfois du mal à supporter son beau-père qui tentait toujours de l'attirer vers les trucs moldus. Il avait également noté la légère déception des Granger quand Rose puis Hugo avaient manifesté leurs premiers signes de magie. Si Hermione s'était montrée heureuse de ce fait, Ron s'était aperçu du léger désappointement des grands-parents maternels qui rêvaient encore de confier leur cabinet dentaire à l'un de leurs petits-enfants avant leurs manifestations de magie. Mr Granger s'était tu, cependant, il avait ensuite songé à vendre son cabinet au moment de sa retraite puisque sa descendance ne reprendrait pas le flambeau. En revanche, Ron avait été soulagé par les gestes de ses enfants car il ne voulait pas les voir finir comme des marginaux au sein de la société sorcière qui mettait toujours les cracmols de coté.

Après les révélations sur les fiançailles forcées de Pansy Parkinson pour éviter l'abandon de son frère Kenji par Patrick Parkinson senior, les gens s'étaient montrés plus tolérants envers les cracmols pendant quelques semaines, néanmoins, le départ des jumeaux Parkinson avaient fini par faire sombrer cette histoire dans l'oubli. Les cracmols retombèrent donc dans l'anonymat ou l'indifférence générale. En revanche, Ronald n'ignorait plus les rares cracmols rencontrés au cours de son existence car l'histoire des jumeaux Parkinson l'avaient vraiment marqué. Il avait donc fait de son mieux pour rencontrer le Prewett cracmol qui exerçait comme un comptable moldu. Ronald allait même le voir quelques fois mais il n'était pas étonné par l'indifférence polie de sa mère Molly envers son cousin.

De son coté, Ronald se serait bien moqué d'avoir un enfant cracmol mais il n'aurait pas aimé voir sa propre famille le mettre poliment de coté. Certes, Molly se serait montrée affectueuse avec lui, son père Arthur aussi ainsi que tous les Weasley mais ce gosse aurait été mis de coté par les autres quand ils auraient utilisé leurs baguettes... Aussi, Ron était soulagé de constater l'ouverture d'esprit de Toorj qui se moquait bien de savoir si la petite Saejin était une cracmolle ou non. Certes, des détracteurs auraient pu dire que ce type était le fils d'une cracmolle donc il ne pouvait rien dire lui non plus, néanmoins, le sorcier n'en savait rien en 2000 au moment de son mariage avec Pansy qui détenait non seulement un jumeau mais aussi une cousine cracmolle. Le sorcier se croyait donc sincèrement le fils du Khan Adiriig mais il avait renoncé à son titre pour pouvoir épouser Pansy malgré la réprobation de ses soi-disant parents. Ce type ne s'était pas non plus soucié du risque de devenir le père de petits cracmols à cause de ce fait.

A présent, Toorj était bien heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa famille malgré les dégâts causés pendant quatre ans et ne cherchait pas à savoir si Saejin serait une cracmolle ou une sorcière plus tard. Aussi, Ron promit de se surpasser pour aider les Panshriij et même surprendre sa femme toujours plongée dans ses dossiers…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **_

_**Comment l'attitude de Ron ainsi que ses mensonges pour garder les secrets de Toorj et Pansy ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Hermione face au fait que Pansy a requis l'aide de Ron et pas la sienne ?**_

_**comment trouvez-vous l'altercation entre les deux époux ?**_

_**Hermione a-t-elle raison de contester les capacités de Ron en tant qu'intermédiaire ou négociateur ? D'après vous, elle serait meilleure comme avocate dans ce cas que lui (qu'elle considère un boutiquier) ou pas ? **_

_**Ron a-t-il bien fait de répondre ainsi à sa femme ou il s'est montré trop dur ?**_

_**Il a raison ou pas au sujet des inégalités entre les sorciers ou sur les cracmols ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous les messages entre Harry et Hermione ?**_


	17. 1ères Négociations

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Ron va commencer les négociations afin de permettre à Pansy d'obtenir les meilleurs conditions possibles pour son retour en Grande-Bretagne. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Le lendemain, Ron parla avec Pansy à travers la cheminée afin de discuter avec elle mais aussi Kenji désireux de demander lui aussi une aide pour son retour au pays si c'était possible. Ron leur promit de se renseigner avant d'écouter les propos des jumeaux. Ensuite, il se rendit au cadastre sorcier afin de se renseigner sur les anciennes propriétés des Parkinson. Ron découvrit ainsi que le manoir estimé à 500000 gallions en 1998 avait été vendu à Justin Finch-Fletchey en 2012 pour la somme astronomique de 1000000 gallions. Le sorcier né moldu avait fait fortune aux Etats-Unis avant de revenir en Angleterre et il tentait maintenant d'acquérir un certain prestige grâce à sa propriété.

Le rouquin retourna en Mongolie durant un moment de libre afin d'en parler avec Pansy. La sorcière ne fut pas surprise par cette vente et remercia le ciel pour la présence d'esprit de sa mère quand cette dernière retrouva sa lucidité. Ron apprit alors l'existence de la tombe de Patrick Parkinson junior sur la propriété avant l'exil des jumeaux puis le retour de leur mère en Angleterre en 1998 afin de récupérer sa dépouille de peur qu'elle ne soit déplacée en cas de vente du manoir. Ainsi, la dépouille du frère de Pansy reposait maintenant dans une urne funéraire détenue par Naraantsuya Panshriij. Ronald loua également les gestes de la sorcière sinon seul Merlin savait ce que serait devenue la tombe de cet enfant.

Ensuite, Ronald rencontra enfin Kenji qui les rejoignit en compagnie de Toorj. Le sorcier salua les deux hommes puis s'attarda sur le visage de Kenji bien différent de celui qu'il détenait lors de ses visites au parloir. Ainsi, nul ne pourrait s'imaginer que ce géant asiatique aux yeux en amande fut un jour doté de boucles blondes ainsi que d'yeux bleus. Kenji était vraiment très ressemblant à sa sœur hormis pour ses rondeurs probablement dues à son métier. A l'insu de Ron ou de bon nombre d'étudiants de Gryffondor, les membres de la Maison Serpentard mais aussi d'autres sorciers sang-purs comme Ernie Mac Millan connaissaient déjà en 1991 les circonstances qui changèrent l'apparence de Pansy puisque les Parkinson fréquentaient bon nombre d'entre eux. Toutefois, personne ne se souciait de Kenji le cracmol lors des visites des Malefoy, Zabini, Bullstrode, Mac Nair, Nott, Abott, Mac Millan ou autres. Seul Théodore et Ernie Mac Millan lui parlaient mais Kenji était conscient du dédain des autres. Enfin, Draco agissait en terrain conquis avec Pansy puisque c'était sa promise. Il ne s'intéressait donc pas à ses envies, ses rêves et la traitait souvent comme son larbin.

Aussi, Kenji était resté surpris par l'arrivée des premières lettres que lui écrivit Toorj en octobre 1998 ou même ses visites pendant les vacances de Noël. A travers ses missives pendant deux mois, le cracmol abasourdi avait compris que le Mongol nourrissait de véritables sentiments pour sa sœur s'il lui demandait des informations sur les passions de Pansy, ses rêves, ses objectifs ou encore la raison de sa méfiance envers les garçons en général. En effet, les sorciers évitaient plutôt les cracmols d'habitude mais Toorj souhaitait vraiment tout savoir sur Pansy qui ne parlait pratiquement jamais de son ancienne vie. Kenji était ensuite devenu le meilleur allié du mongol au point de l'accompagner dans le Londres moldu durant les vacances de Noël en 1998 pour lui montrer les poupées désirées par Pansy. Le cracmol s'était donc beaucoup amusé face à l'ébahissement du soupirant de sa jumelle après leur arrivée au Chaudron Baveur grâce à la poudre de cheminette puis Kenji l'avait entraîné dans les rues moldues londoniennes.

Kenji avait également admiré l'entêtement de son futur beau-frère face aux pressions des Adiriig désireux de le voir rompre avec sa petite amie. Toorj avait alors renoncé à son titre sans aucune hésitation car Pansy était tout son univers à ses yeux. Kenji leur servit même de témoin lors de leur mariage en 2000. Par contre, le cracmol avait souvent essuyé les reproches de sa petite amie Naé désireuse de marier Pansy à Gyrin puisque le sorcier était prêt à contracter un mariage arrangé avec sa cousine. En effet, Gyrin était conscient de ne trouver personne d'autre mais il était resté discret après avoir compris qu'elle désirait fréquenter Toorj. Aussi, le mongol ne parla jamais de ce projet à sa cousine qui ne se doutait encore de rien maintenant. Il n'entrava donc pas le bonheur de Pansy même si le mariage de la jeune femme avec un autre le condamnait au célibat.

Effectivement, Gyrin n'avait rencontré aucune sorcière mongole disposée à l'épouser car les femmes craignaient de donner le jour à un cracmol à cause de lui en raison de ses liens biologiques sa sœur Naé ainsi que son cousin. La communauté sorcière n'en crut donc pas ses yeux quand l'enfant de Kenji et Naé manifesta ses premiers signes de magie. En revanche, les deux époux en furent très orgueilleux car ils adoraient leur fils unique au point de le considérer comme la huitième merveille du monde. Malgré la manifestation de magie de cet enfant ou ceux de Pansy, Gyrin ne parvint pas à rassurer la moindre sorcière y compris les nées moldues et resta donc célibataire même s'il entretenait des aventures de temps en temps.

Ensuite, Batbold s'était agité après la séparation de Pansy et Toorj en 2013 puis il fit de son mieux pour convaincre son fils de tenter enfin sa chance. Toutefois, Gyrin n'y songeait aucunement après les confidences de leur cousine sur les sorts probablement reçus par son mari. Aussi, le sorcier s'était contenté d'observer la suite des événements en bon Vert-et-Argent et se convainquit que le couple finirait par se remettre ensemble à la vue de l'ex conjoint de Pansy toujours présent à la Ger les quatre années suivantes même après son second mariage manifestement imposé par les Adiriig. Enfin, Gyrin bénit son choix après le retour du mari prodigue pour le plus grand dépit de Batbold.

Ce retour ne faisait pas non plus plaisir à Kenji car le cracmol aurait préféré voir sa sœur rejeter son mari et refaire sa vie avec un autre homme en Ecosse mais elle était manifestement plus encline au pardon que lui. A présent, Kenji estimait devoir collaborer avec son beau-frère puisque Toorj était parvenu à convaincre Pansy de rentrer en Grande-Bretagne s'ils obtenaient des garanties sérieuses. Le cracmol était conscient que sa sœur désirait surtout rentrer pour assurer la sécurité de sa famille, néanmoins, Kenji voulait l'inciter à négocier également une compensation financière, ce qui leur permettrait de reprendre un local sans trop de difficultés. Il prit donc la parole :

« _ Ainsi, le manoir a été vendu ?

\- Oui.

\- Heureusement que notre mère est allé chercher la dépouille de Patrick en 1998 sinon, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il serait devenu. Par contre, j'aurais préféré te voir récupérer cette baraque de malheur Pansy comme ça tu aurais pu la vendre puisque tu es l'unique héritière du Vieux. Affirma Kenji.

\- Comment ça Pansy est l'unique héritière ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Souvenez-vous que je suis un cracmol donc je n'ai aucun droit sur les biens du Vieux, enfin, de mon père. Précisa Kenji.

\- Mais un cracmol peut aussi hériter des biens de ses parents sorciers ! Protesta Ron surpris.

\- Oui s'ils ne l'ont pas exclu de la succession : or, mon père l'a fait il y a des années. Révéla Kenji.

\- Mais votre mère l'a accepté ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Elle n'a pas eu le choix puisque ma mère avait signé un contrat de mariage stipulant la séparation des biens entre les deux époux. Donc tous les biens des Parkinson appartenaient exclusivement à mon père. Après la mort de mon frère Patrick junior, le Vieux m'a totalement déshérité et a proclamé Pansy comme son unique héritière sans se soucier de ma mère. Dévoila Kenji.

\- Je suis désolé pour vous : le pire c'est qu'on ne peut rien faire contre ça puisque la loi permet à un sorcier de déshériter ses enfants cracmols. Déplora Ron en songeant qu'Hermione devrait s'occuper de changer ces lois injustes au lieu de se consacrer exclusivement aux créatures magiques.

\- Je peux déjà m'estimer content que mon père ne m'ai pas jeté dehors ou à l'orphelinat comme il menaçait de le faire en cas de désobéissance de la part de Pansy. Répondit Kenji.

\- Bon, je ne pense pas que Pansy puisse obtenir le manoir mais elle pourrait tenter de récupérer l'une des maisons en Ecosse si nous parvenons à convaincre le Ministère de lui attribuer un logement. Dit Toorj pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui : j'ai vu qu'elles sont restées inutilisées d'après le registre du cadastre donc vous pourriez tenter de les récupérer. Estima Ron.

\- Kenji : je me fous de ce que le Vieux a décidé car tu es mon jumeau donc nous partagerons la ou les maisons si Ronald parvient à nous les restituer. Promit Pansy.

\- Ce serait vraiment l'idéal Pansy parce que nous pourrions ainsi ouvrir le restaurant sans devoir affronter de trop grosses dépenses. S'enthousiasma Kenji_ »

* * *

En effet, le cracmol détenait de l'argent de coté grâce à son salaire confortable mais la monnaie moldue mongole ne valait pas grand-chose. Sa mère et sa grand-mère possédait bien de l'argent sorcier ainsi que leur élevage de moutons mais n'étaient pas très riches non plus. Toorj et Pansy détenaient bien des économies grâce à la vente de leur maison à un couple de sorciers au moment de la séparation, cependant le couple hésitait à tout investir dans un restaurant moldu même s'ils reconnaissaient le talent de Kenji.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir en songeant que sa mère avait autrefois acheté une maison dans le centre-ville d'Aviemore en 1987 puis une vieille ferme également dotée d'une bergerie ainsi que d'un grand terrain à trois miles de la ville. La ferme ne plaisait pas à Kenji qui ne détenait pas du tout l'âme d'un campagnard et préférait séjourner au centre-ville. Malheureusement, sa mère avait acheté ses biens avec l'argent de son mari Patrick Parkinson donc les propriétés étaient au nom de ce type. Aussi, elle n'avait pas pu les récupérer après avoir repris ses esprits en 1998.

Les deux édifices furent donc confisqués comme le manoir Parkinson donc Kenji était conscient de devoir trouver un autre local. A moins que Pansy ne parvienne à obtenir au moins la maison au centre-ville lors de ses négociations avec Potter. Cette demeure réglerait l'un de leurs problèmes puisqu'elle était assez grande pour leur permettre d'ouvrir un petit restaurant au rez-de-chaussée et créer un appartement pour chacun des jumeaux puisqu'elle était dotée de deux étages. Ron acquiesça :

« _ Oui je pense que la restitution d'une ou des deux maisons est possible puisqu'elles sont inutilisées.

\- Je serais vraiment heureux de récupérer la maison du centre-ville car elle est très spacieuse et serait parfaite pour ouvrir un petit restaurant à Aviemore. Avoua Kenji.

\- Et la seconde demeure est comment ? Demanda Toorj curieux.

\- C'est une ancienne ferme assez grande avec une bergerie, une grange, des longères... C'est vraiment un lieu très tranquille à trois miles d'Aviemore. Dit Pansy.

\- Ce serait parfait pour nous afin de nous dissimuler parmi les moldus tout en pouvant rester nous-même à l'abri de leurs regards si nous habitons en-dehors de la ville. De plus, les garçons auraient de l'espace pour jouer. Estima Toorj.

\- J'avoue n'avoir jamais compris la passion de notre mère ou Pansy pour la campagne. Donc je me suis toujours débrouillé pour séjourner seulement dans la demeure du centre-ville. Expliqua Kenji.

\- La vieille ferme était très jolie. Rappela Pansy.

\- Bon maintenant il faut aussi étoffer la version officielle pour ton retour. Intima Kenji.

\- Mon envie de te suivre ne suffit pas ? Tenta Pansy.

\- Je ne veux pas vous vexer, ni Kenji mais personne ne croira que Toorj a abandonné son poste de chef des aurors juste pour devenir serveur en Grande-Bretagne ou suivre son cher beau-frère Kenji. Intervint Ron.

\- Juste. Dit Toorj.

\- Vous devriez révéler une petite partie de la vérité si vos amis vous posent des questions ou Harry. Suggéra Ron.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas parler des _Imperium,_ ni de notre séparation ou des circonstances de la naissance de Saejin. S'alarmèrent les deux conjoints.

\- Non mais vous pourriez dire que Toorj a appris la vérité sur ses origines puis il a décidé de quitter la Mongolie après le scandale. Enfin, vous ne serez pas obligés de le dire à beaucoup de monde. Estima Ron.

\- Hm, nous allons y réfléchir. Promirent les deux époux._ »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ronald rejoignit Harry au bureau des Aurors avant l'ouverture de la boutique des Weasley. Son beau-frère l'accueillit de son mieux et fit porter deux tasses de thé par l'un des elfes de maison employés par le Ministère. A l'insu de son beau-frère, Potter avait travaillé sur quelques propositions mais il attendait que Ron dévoile ouvertement son rôle pour lui en parler.

En effet, Harry connaissait parfaitement la susceptibilité de son beau-frère et ne voulait donc pas le braquer en avouant déjà savoir que Pansy voulait rentrer. Le sorcier était prêt à faire de son mieux pour convaincre la psychomage de revenir dans l'espoir qu'elle parviendrait à sauver le mariage d'Hermione et Ron grâce à une thérapie. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Ginny mais Harry était conscient de l'inquiétude de toute la famille face aux disputes de plus en plus fréquentes ou l'éloignement des deux époux. Toutefois, Harry refusait d'assister à leur séparation et se promit d'aider Pansy à rentrer même si les propositions du Ministère se révélaient bien moins généreuses que prévue au début. L'auror se ressaisit puis attendit que Ron prenne la parole :

« _ J'ai des nouvelles de Pansy. Affirma le rouquin.

\- Oui j'ai cru le comprendre après avoir entendu ton patronus dimanche. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle est très heureuse avec sa famille. Répondit prudemment le rouquin.

\- Hm, alors je suppose qu'elle ne veut pas rentrer. Feignit de déplorer Harry.

\- En fait… Pansy est en train d'y songer. Révéla Ron satisfait de son effet de surprise.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Harry dont le soulagement n'était pas feint.

\- Oui mais elle ne rentrera pas sans certaines garanties. Expliqua Ron.

\- Je m'en doute mais c'est normal vu la situation.

\- Donc je suis chargé de la représenter pour le moment en attendant de trouver un accord qui l'incitera à te rencontrer directement ou le Ministre et rentrer. Spécifia Ron.

\- Donc tu es son représentant légal ?

\- Exact : j'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients car les services d'Hermione en tant qu'avocate ne sont pas du tout requis par Pansy. Précisa Ron d'un ton légèrement sec.

\- Non cela ne me dérange pas car je pense que tu es probablement la seule personne en qui Pansy a confiance donc ce n'est pas la peine de provoquer sa méfiance ou de perdre du temps en lui proposant les services d'Hermione. Répondit Harry afin d'apaiser le rouquin.

\- Je suis content que tu le comprennes Harry car Hermione se croit indispensable même quand personne ne veut d'elle. Cela en devient agaçant.

\- Je pense qu'elle veut simplement rendre service. Tenta Harry pour défendre son amie.

\- Probablement mais ce n'est pas non plus le meilleur avocat de l'univers même si elle est brillante dans son domaine. Enfin, un avocat devrait avoir la confiance des personnes qu'il représente mais Hermione n'a pas du tout celle de Pansy qui me fait seulement confiance à moi. Précisa Ron secrètement ravi de briller pour une fois au lieu de toujours laisser à sa femme la place sous les projecteurs.

\- Oui je me doute qu'Hermione et moi n'avons pas du tout la cote auprès des exilés puisque j'ai sauvé la mise aux Malefoy pourtant coupables de plusieurs crimes sans me soucier des autres. Reconnut Harry.

\- Bien maintenant que nous avons spécifié ce point, peux-tu me donner des renseignements sur les propositions qui seront faites aux exilés en cas de retour ? Demanda Ron.

\- Le Ministère est prêt à accorder 10000 gallions à chaque exilé en guise d'aide pour s'installer ici.

\- Alors 10000 gallions font 72500 euros soient 50000 livres. Calcula Ron pour pouvoir indiquer la somme en monnaie moldue à Kenji.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que le Ministère compte toujours aider les exilés en leur fournissant un logement et un emploi ? Demanda Ron.

\- A l'origine c'était prévu mais le projet a été abandonné. Avoua Harry penaud.

\- Ah.

\- Mais 10000 gallions sont une belle somme pour recommencer leur vie ici. Tenta Harry.

\- Oui ça peut sembler beaucoup mais Harry n'oublie pas que ces gens vont tout quitter et devront non seulement chercher un emploi mais aussi un logement. Or, dois-je te rappeler que le moindre loyer pour un studio fait au moins 100 gallions sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Aussi dix loyers correspondent déjà à 1000 gallions mais Pansy et Toorj ont cinq jeunes enfants donc ils ont besoin d'un appartement plus grand doté d'au moins deux ou trois chambres. Rétorqua Ron.

\- Euh oui mais bon ton amie et son mari vont rapidement trouver du travail.

\- Pansy est en congé maternité donc elle ne va pas forcement retravailler tout de suite. Quand à Toorj, il cherchera quelque chose mais je ne sais pas ce que ce type va pouvoir faire si le frère de Pansy ne peut pas ouvrir un restaurant ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que le frère de Pansy a à voir avec tout ça ? S'étonna Harry.

\- C'est Kenji qui a presque convaincu Pansy de rentrer afin d'ouvrir un restaurant ensemble.

\- Alors Pansy n'a qu'à investir ses 10000 gallions dans ce restaurant et son frère l'aidera pour le reste. Pour le reste je pourrais lui donner de l'argent supplémentaire si elle en a besoin. Proposa Harry.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils devraient unir leurs 10000 gallions respectifs et tenter d'ouvrir un local avec ? Demanda Ron.

\- Euh Ron : je crois que tu as mal compris mes propos car seule Pansy recevra de l'argent chez les Parkinson. En effet, rien n'est prévu pour le frère de Pansy. Protesta Harry surpris.

\- Comment ça ? Kenji est parti lui aussi en 1998 donc il a droit à une prime de retour lui aussi non ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Non car ce type n'a subi aucun procès, ni de détention préventive. En réalité, cette prime de retour est en fait un dédommagement pour les exilés qui ont perdu leurs biens et passé plusieurs semaines en détention injuste. Or, Kenji n'a pas été emprisonné, ni jugé. Affirma Harry.

\- En dehors de l'argent, est-ce qu'une protection est prévue pour les exilés après leur retour ?

\- Ils auront droit à une protection rapprochée mais discrète de la part de quelques aurors pendant plusieurs mois voire un an ou deux. Confirma Harry.

\- Et qu'en est-il des biens immobiliers confisqués ?

\- Euh, le Ministère ne compte pas les rendre. Révéla Harry penaud.

\- Mais les Parkinson ont deux maisons à Aviemore qui n'ont pas été vendues, ni utilisées donc pourquoi le Ministre ne les rend pas à Pansy ? Contesta Ron.

\- Ces biens restent quand même la propriété du Ministère.

\- Et les sommes ou les objets présents dans les coffres des exilés ? Insista Ron.

\- Les coffres ont été confisqués en 1998 même si les Gobelins n'ont laissé personne les toucher. Donc le Ministère s'est contenté de saisir les biens immobiliers. Révéla Harry.

\- Mais Harry c'est dégueulasse : personne n'avait touché au coffre des Lestranges même durant leur emprisonnement et ils ont pu y accéder après leur sortie de prison ! Protesta Ron.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas juste et crois-moi que ça ne me plait pas mais ce n'est pas de mon ressort. S'excusa Harry.

\- Alors tu peux dire au Ministère que peu d'exilés rentreront dans ces conditions car Pansy m'a affirmé que Nott ne rentrera jamais si on ne lui rend pas son coffre ou son manoir. Affirma Ron.

\- Je me fous de Nott pour le moment : c'est Pansy qui m'intéresse. Révéla Potter dans un lapsus.

\- Pourquoi elle t'intéresse autant ? S'étonna Ron loin d'imaginer qu'Harry désirait à tout prix le voir entamer des séances de psychomagie sous la direction de Pansy.

\- Eh bien parce qu'elle a été emprisonnée à cause de ses propos débiles sur moi et je me sens coupable pour ne pas l'avoir aidé alors que cette femme a seulement crié de me livrer afin de gagner sa liberté. Inventa Harry penaud pour se justifier.

\- En gros tu veux te soulager ta conscience ? Demanda Ron songeur.

\- Euh oui en quelque sorte.

\- Alors Harry tu vas devoir te débrouiller pour donner quelque chose de plus à Pansy qu'une escorte et 10000 gallions.

\- Je ne peux pas lui rendre son manoir car il a été vendu à Justin Finch-Fletchey en 2012 mais je te promets de lui donner une partie de mon argent personnel si elle en a besoin pour ouvrir son cabinet de médicomagie. Affirma Harry sincère.

\- Harry tu n'as pas compris les faits : Pansy ne te demande pas l'aumône, ni au Ministère mais elle réclame simplement ce qui lui revient de droit. Le Ministère devrait se montrer plus généreux en guise de compensation car le manoir Parkinson valait au moins 500000 gallions rien que pour son édifice, sans compter la valeur des meubles, l'argenterie, les œuvres d'art à l'intérieur en 1998 ou encore le terrain tout autour.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Oui et je te signale que le Ministère l'a vendu pour le double à Justin ! Alors Pansy a droit à bien plus que 10000 gallions puisque vous l'avez privée de son héritage. Affirma Ron avant de brandir les papiers du cadastre sorcier détenus par Pansy parmi les papiers de sa famille récupéré après le procès.

\- ... (stupeur d'Harry)

\- Donc le Ministère ne peut pas s'en tirer en donnant seulement 10000 gallions à Pansy et rien à Kenji. Décréta Ron.

\- …

\- Je te laisse un peu de temps pour réfléchir Harry mais tu as intérêt à convaincre le Ministère de se montrer plus généreux en rendant au moins les deux maisons en Ecosse à Pansy car ce sont ses biens.

\- Ron…

\- Sinon, Pansy pourrait engager un procès devant la commission sorcière internationale dans l'espoir de récupérer non seulement tous ses biens mais aussi des dommages et intérêts. Or. une telle action en justice ne serait pas une très bonne publicité pour la Grande-Bretagne sorcière déjà très en berne… Mentit Ron pour mettre la pression sur son beau-frère mais aussi le Ministère. L'interrompit le rouquin.

\- Ron : Pansy ne peut pas faire ça car elle ruinerait notre image auprès de la communauté sorcière internationale ! Protesta Harry inquiet.

\- Alors Harry : tu devrais convaincre le Ministère de se montrer plus généreux en donnant d'avantage d'argent à Pansy, une protection discrète, le silence absolu sur son retour en Grande-Bretagne et au moins ses deux maisons écossaises, si tu ne veux pas la voir attaquer le Ministère devant la commission sorcière internationale. Elle ne gagnerait peut-être pas son procès mais je peux t'assurer que la Grande-Bretagne en tirerait une très mauvaise publicité. Bluffa Ron habitué à d'âpres négociations commerciales contrairement à Harry paniqué._ »

Le sorcier salua son beau-frère puis se sentit légèrement méchant face à son meilleur ami, néanmoins, il refusait de laisser le Ministère rouler Pansy dans la farine en lui donnant 10000 gallions après avoir vendu le manoir Parkinson à Justin Finch-Fletchey pour 1000000 de gallions...

* * *

Il se rendit ensuite à la boutique juste avant l'ouverture puis ressortit au moment de sa pause-déjeuner pour se rendre du coté moldu afin de déjeuner avec Kenji, Toorj et Pansy si elle se décidait enfin à poser le pied en Grande-Bretagne. Contrairement à sa sœur, Kenji ne ressentait aucune difficulté à revenir en Grande-Bretagne de temps en temps. Fort heureusement, les cracmols détenaient quelques petites parcelles de magie qui leur permettaient de ressentir la présence d'artefacts ou d'utiliser quelques objets même s'ils ne pouvaient pas se servir de baguettes. Aussi, Kenji pouvait utiliser la poudre de chemisette pour se rendre au _Chaudron Baveur_. L'homme avait cependant quitté rapidement les lieux car il craignait de se faire remarquer même si personne ne se doutait probablement de son identité.

Kenji avait ensuite replié sa longue cape noire et s'était ajusté ses vêtements moldus tout comme Toorj avant de l'emmener dans un local simple mais élégant où on servait de la nourriture correcte au lieu de subir celle servie dans les pièges à touristes. Le cracmol observa les lieux et se mit à rêver de son futur restaurant à Aviemore s'il parvenait à convaincre Pansy de s'installer là-bas auprès de lui. En effet, le cracmol désirait retourner dans ce lieu si cher à son enfance même s'il s'était marié en Mongolie. Beaucoup de sorciers étaient d'abord restés surpris par l'annonce de ce mariage en 2008 puisque les deux époux étaient cousins, néanmoins, ils avaient fini par conclure que ce n'était finalement pas si étonnant en raison de leur point commun.

En effet, tous deux étaient cracmols et passaient leur temps libre ensemble au camp des Panshriij pendant que leurs jumeaux respectifs étaient à l'école de magie. En septembre 1998, Kenji et Naé fréquentaient donc la même école moldue puis partageaient la passion de la cuisine même si la jeune fille était plutôt orientée vers la pâtisserie. Le père de Naé n'avait rien dit contre le rapprochement progressif des jeunes gens puisque les cracmols ne courraient pas les rues. Aussi, il désirait voir son enfant trouver un compagnon similaire à elle, même si c'était son cousin plutôt que de la voir rester seule ou aigrie chez les moldus puisque Naé ne pouvait pas leur parler de la magie. Batbold Panshriij laissa donc sa fille charmer Kenji en songeant qu'au moins l'un de ses enfants avait trouvé quelqu'un...

Enfin, Kenji chassa ses pensées à la vue de Ronald Weasley qui avait laissé sa robe de sorcier à la boutique et portait seulement un pull ainsi qu'un pantalon plutôt commun pour passer inaperçu chez les moldus. Le rouquin embrassa la salle du regard puis rejoignit les deux hommes avant de soupirer après avoir compris que Pansy était restée en Mongolie pour le moment. Les trois hommes commandèrent un apéritif puis Ron leur fit part du résultat de ses premières négociations. Toorj affirma s'être douté que ce ne serait pas facile mais il s'estimait déjà satisfait par l'obtention d'un service de protection assuré par les aurors pendant un moment.

Une minute plus tard, Kenji saisit son Smartphone avant d'utiliser le wifi gratuit pour contacter sa sœur afin de lui expliquer les faits sous le regard des deux autres hommes qui se sentaient vraiment des idiots face à l'aisance du cracmol dans le monde moldu. Pansy voulut ensuite parler à Toorj qui saisit maladroitement l'appareil puis tous deux discutèrent un moment. La jeune femme partagea l'opinion de son mari car tous deux désiraient surtout une protection efficace contre les deux clans, néanmoins, ils firent confiance à Ron qui leur recommanda de ne pas accepter tout de suite la proposition mais de continuer les négociations. Ensuite, les trois hommes discutèrent en attendant l'arrivée de leur commande :

« _ Comment trouvez-vous l'Angleterre après toutes ces années d'exil ? Demanda Ron à Kenji.

\- En fait, je suis revenu ici de temps en temps contrairement à ma sœur donc je ne vois pas trop de différences hormis les nouveaux monuments et les attractions crées lors des JO de Londres en 2012 du coté moldu. Par contre, le _Chemin de Traverse_ est plutôt vide lors de toutes mes visites. Affirma Kenji.

\- Nous ne sommes plus très nombreux depuis la fin de la guerre mais aussi l'exil des Serpentard. De plus, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'enfants non plus donc je ne sais pas si les sorciers britanniques seront encore présents d'ici un siècle. Révéla Ron.

\- Ce serait regrettable donc je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle le Ministère tente de faire revenir les exilés. Estima Toorj.

\- Exact donc nous allons donc utiliser ce fait à notre avantage pour vous aider à rentrer dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Expliqua Ron.

\- Vous pensez que Potter va convaincre le Ministère de faire une meilleure offre ? Demanda Kenji.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point le Ministre est prêt à faire des concessions, cependant, mon beau-frère est manifestement fixé sur Pansy car il se sent coupable pour ne pas l'avoir aidé. Enfin, il est convaincu que son retour inciterait les autres à rentrer également. Après tout, Pansy est maintenant reconnue comme une victime des manipulations de son père ainsi que des Malefoy. Expliqua Ron.

\- Hm, je crois comprendre votre idée : ma sœur est une bonne publicité pour le Ministère afin de convaincre les autres de rentrer c'est ça ? Demanda Kenji.

\- Oui je ne dis pas ça pour offenser votre sœur car pour moi ce n'est pas un objet mais une personne. Par contre, je m'y connais en matière de publicité pour attirer la clientèle donc je suis convaincu que les employés du Ministère veulent attirer Pansy ici car ils savent qu'elle en parlera aux autres. Expliqua Ron.

\- Je ne sais franchement pas si ses amis ou les autres exilés rentreront. Modéra Kenji.

\- Moi non plus mais nous ne ferons aucunement part de nos doutes à mon beau-frère ou le ministre. Donc nous allons profiter de la situation pour obtenir les meilleures conditions de retour possible pour votre sœur.

\- Dites-donc: vous êtes drôlement rusé et plutôt opportuniste pour un Gryffondor. Répliqua Kenji surpris mais amusé par la situation.

\- Je vous l'ai dit : je suis un commerçant et comme tel j'ai appris à tirer parti de la situation. De plus, je tiens vraiment à ce que Pansy obtienne les meilleurs conditions de retour possible mais surtout que les promesses du Ministère soient maintenues. Répondit Ron.

\- Ma femme a vraiment raison de vous faire confiance : elle m'a dit que vous êtes non seulement honnête mais surtout prêt à vous battre pour les causes qui vous semblent justes parce qu'elles vous tiennent vraiment à cœur. Pansy ne fait pas souvent des compliments vous savez. Avoua Toorj._ »

* * *

Les trois hommes continuèrent leur discussion tout en savourant leur repas. Entre deux portées, Ron interrogea Kenji sur sa propre vie puis le cracmol se détendit d'avantage en notant son intérêt sincère. Il expliqua donc avoir d'abord pu poursuivre sa scolarité moldue en Angleterre car son père avait accepté de continuer de l'inscrire à l'école chaque année pour satisfaire les prières de Pansy qui lui assurait une obéissance totale en échange. Le cracmol se rendit donc dans un internat pour étudier au collège puis au lycée professionnel de la ville moldue la plus proche du manoir Parkinson. Le jeune homme rentrait seulement au moment des vacances scolaires pour retrouver sa jumelle car son père ne se souciait pas de lui.

Conscient que sa fille ne pouvait pas le trahir sous peine de perdre son frère jumeau, Patrick Parkinson leur permettait donc de passer leurs vacances ensemble durant les retours de Pansy. Il leur avait même laissé utiliser la petite maison au centre-ville située au centre-ville d'Aviemore. Pansy échangeait donc de l'argent sorcier contre des Livres à Gringott puis les deux enfants partaient en Ecosse en compagnie d'un elfe de maison durant tout l'été mais aussi à Noël puisque le vieux Parkinson ne s'intéressait pas à eux hormis durant les bals où sa fille se devait d'assister. Durant les séjours à Aviemore, L'elfe de maison restait à l'intérieur de la demeure mais pas Kenji qui entraînait sa sœur dans le centre-ville ou sur les pistes de ski en hiver puis au le lac l'été.

Durant ses permanences avec son jumeau, Pansy perdait sa morgue ou son ton tranchant mais elle remettait son masque en présence de Malefoy ainsi que ses condisciples à Poudlard. De plus, l'adolescente était manifestement énervée par le surnom Pékinois constamment lancés dans son dos et se moquait donc des autres elle aussi. Kenji affirma cependant comprendre sa sœur car lui-même reçut de nombreuses moqueries au sujet de son visage ingrat mais c'était probablement moins pesant pour lui puisqu'il était un garçon. Ensuite, Pansy avait cru défaillir quand Draco lui avait avoué ses véritables intentions au cours d'une beuverie. Or, la jeune fille suivait ce type comme son petit chien seulement parce qu'il était son seul espoir de recouvrer sa liberté loin de la tutelle de Parkinson mais également son apparence. Elle avait également eu envie de vomir après avoir compris qu'il changerait aussi l'apparence de leurs futurs enfants.

Pansy tenta donc de se rebeller mais n'y parvint pas avant de finir par tenter un coup d'éclat désespéré pour ne pas finir entre les mains des Malefoy. La jeune fille paya ensuite le prix fort pour sa demande de liberté, néanmoins, elle ne regrettait rien car cela lui avait permis de partir avec lui afin de retrouver leur mère. Enfin, Kenji affirma être retourné à l'école en Mongolie pour obtenir un diplôme là-bas également puisqu'il détenait déjà celui de cuisinier en Grande-Bretagne.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je remercie le convertisseur de gallions en euros et en livres présents sur le site encyclopédie HP car cela m'a permis de donner des chiffres exacts. **_

_**Que pensez-vous des découvertes de Ron sur la vente du manoir et l'inutilisation des deux propriétés à Aviemore ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous les lois sorcières qui permettent à un sorcier de déshériter ses enfants si ce sont des cracmols ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du fait que Pansy soit la seule héritière des Parkinson ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous son attitude quand elle affirme à son frère partager la ou les maisons si ron parvient à les leur rendre ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la proposition de Ron pour rendre le retour des deux époux plus crédibles ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous les propositions du Ministère (la prime de 10000 gallions et un service de protection) pour le retour des exilés ?**_

_**D'après vous, Ron a-t-il raison de conseiller à Pansy de refuser ou devrait-elle accepter tout de suite ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Ron envers Harry durant les négociations ? Que pensez-vous des capacités de Ron en tant que négociateur ou de ses stratégies ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous Harry ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de Kenji ?**_

**_A bientôt !_**


	18. La ruse de Ron

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

**_Ron va continuer ses négociations pour le compte de Pansy. Je voudrais remercier Rose-Eliade pour sa suggestion car je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à faire une liste des conditions demandées par notre rouquin national. Aussi, j'espère que ce chapitre sera plus clair à ce sujet. Enfin, je voudrais aussi remercier Helianay pour son message qui m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. _**

**_A bientôt et Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

Les jours suivants, Ron continua de travailler tout en préparant ses arguments pour les prochaines négociations. Le sorcier n'était pas un avocat mais il connaissait quelques notions de droit commercial et avait également eu vent des problèmes de succession de Fleur Delacour après la mort d'un lointain parent en France. A l'époque, Bill avait acheté des livres de droit particulier afin de comprendre les arguments présentés par son avocat puisqu'il ne s'était pas fait représenter par Hermione. Ron alla donc emprunter ses livres à son frère puis piocha également parmi les livres de sa femme abasourdie par son ardeur nouvelle. Elle tenta de l'aider mais fut rapidement happée par ses propres dossiers et ne se soucia plus de Pansy pour le moment.

En revanche, Ronald s'attela à la tache de son mieux et posa enfin sa plume un soir après avoir rédigé un document officiel afin de le donner à Harry :

_« _ Demande de dédommagements de Pansy Panshriij ou Parkinson : _

_Mrs Parkinson a été affligée d'apprendre la vente de la maison de son enfance, qui plus est en son absence et sans avoir reçu un avis préalable. En effet, d'après la loi 277393938 régissant la vente des biens immobiliers, Mrs Panshriij aurait du être la première personne à être contactée par le Ministère afin de lui faire part de la vente du manoir Parkinson puisqu'elle est l'unique héritière de Patrick Parkinson. Cet homme est prisonnier à Azkaban et a été déchu de ses droits civiques mais la loi prévoit qu'un familier des prisonniers (dont les biens sont confisqués) soit contacté en premier puisque c'est lui le premier acheteur potentiel._

_En effet, la loi permet à un familier d'acheter la propriété à un prix préférentiel. En cas de refus ou la manifestation du désintérêt des familiers de racheter le bien, le Ministère peut alors procéder à la vente. Dans le cas du Manoir Parkinson, Mrs Pansy Panshriij peut témoigner devant le Magenmagot et sous l'effet du Veritaserum de n'avoir reçu aucune notification au sujet de la vente de la maison de son enfance. Le Ministère ne peut pas justifier son erreur involontaire par l'absence d'adresse car les lettres de différentes personnes adressées à Pansy Parkinson par hibou sont parvenues à Mrs Panshriij. _

_Mrs Panshriij veut tenter de régler ce différend à l'amiable sans passer par un procès devant la Commission Internationale Sorcière. Aussi, Mrs Panshriij m'a donné légalement toutes les autorisations nécessaires pour que je puisse la représenter auprès du Ministère dans l'espoir de trouver un accord. Voici donc les requêtes avancées par Mrs Panshriij pour obtenir réparation tout de suite et de manière discrète : _

_\- Le don de 500000 gallions qui correspondent à la valeur du Manoir Parkinson et qui sera considéré comme un dédommagement équitable. _

_\- Un service de protection discret et perpétuel assuré à chaque membre de la famille de Mrs Panshriij lors de leurs séjours en Grande-Bretagne : _

_ \- Mrs Pansy Panshriij_

_\- Mr Toorj Panshriij son conjoint_

_\- Leurs enfants présents et à venir : Toorjii, Nansal, Severus, Kushi et Saejin puis leurs cadets si d'autres enfants venaient à naître. _

_\- Mrs Naraantsuya Panshriij la mère de Mrs Pansy Panshriij et l'épouse de Patrick Parkinson. _

_\- Mrs Odval Panshriij la grand-mère de Mrs Pansy Panshriij. _

_\- Mr Kenji Panshriij le frère jumeau de Mrs Pansy Panshriij. _

_\- Mrs Naé Panshriij épouse de Mr Kenji Panshriij et belle-sœur de Mrs Panshriij. _

_\- Patrick Panshriij le fils de Kenji et Naé Panshriij ainsi que ses futurs frères ou sœurs. _

_\- Mr Batbold Panshriij : oncle maternel de Mrs Pansy Panshriij. _

_\- Mr Gyrin Panshriij: cousin germain de Mrs Pansy Panshriij. _

_\- La restitution immédiate à Mrs Pansy Panshriij de la maison située dans le centre-ville moldu d'Aviemore dont la valeur immobilière a été quantifiée à 70000 gallions lors de l'inventaire effectué par les employés du cadastre sorcier en 1998_.

_\- La restitution immédiate à Mrs Panshriij de la ferme Flower of Scotland située à trois miles de la ville d'Aviemore et dont la valeur immobilière a été quantifiée à 40000 gallions lors de l'inventaire effectué par les employés du cadastre sorcier en 1998. _

_\- La restitution immédiate à Mrs Panshriij du coffre des Parkinson situé à la banque de Gringott. _

_\- La discrétion totale sur le retour de Mrs Panshriij et sa famille en Grande-Bretagne. _

_Comme vous pouvez le constater, les requêtes de Mrs Pansy Panshriij sont très raisonnables puisqu'elle demande seulement ce qui lui est du, c'est-à-dire, la valeur du Manoir Parkinson malheureusement vendu à son insu, ses deux maisons en Ecosse totalement inutilisées à ce jour et son coffre ainsi qu'un service de protection ou encore la discrétion sur son retour. En échange de toutes ces choses, Mrs Panshriij renoncera à attaquer le Ministère ou demander autre chose. Aussi, j'attends de vous un geste tout aussi digne et raisonnable de votre part. _

_Dans l'attente de votre réponse, veuillez agréer mes salutations les plus distinguées. _

_Ronald Weasley._ »_

* * *

Ronald observa sa missive d'un regard satisfait puis en rédigea plusieurs copies avant de les signer et les montrer à Pansy qui approuva totalement son action avant d'apposer sa propre signature. Ensuite, Ron envoya ses lettres à Harry, le Ministre et plusieurs services du Ministère. Pendant ce temps, Harry penaud s'était plongé dans la lecture du cadastre. L'auror apprit ainsi l'existence des deux édifices des Parkinson en Ecosse. La maison du centre-ville était ainsi estimée pour une valeur de 70000 gallions (507000 euros-350000 livres anglaises). En revanche, la vieille ferme était bien plus grande et possédait un beau terrain d'après les registres mais cette bâtisse était pratiquement en ruines ainsi qu'envahie par de nombreux nuisibles. Aussi, elle était donc évaluée à 40000 gallions seulement (290000 euros-200000 livres). Harry calcula que la somme des deux propriétés équivalait à 110000 gallions (797500 euros-550000 livres), néanmoins, on était encore loin des 500000 gallions (3625000 euros- 2500000 livres) de la valeur initiale du manoir Parkinson ou du prix exorbitant payé par Justin pour l'acheter en 2012.

Harry surpris trouvait la valeur de la première maison vraiment exagérée, néanmoins il s'était rendu à la bibliothèque moldue pour chercher des informations sur la ville d'Avimore et comprit la raison du prix de la maison puisque cette bourgade était assez touristique chez les moldus. Enfin, l'auror avait également réalisé la véracité des propos de Ron au sujet du prix du manoir et n'appréciait donc absolument pas la pingrerie du Ministère. Il avait donc lu avec attention la missive officielle de Ron puis tenta d'en parler au Ministre également abasourdi :

« _ Mes employés sont des crétins Harry !

\- Mr le Ministre ? Dit Harry.

\- Ton ami Ron a raison : le Ministère a bien confisqué les biens de Patrick Parkinson mais la loi prévoit de contacter en priorité les familiers du dernier propriétaire d'un bien immobilier avant sa vente si le Ministère ne l'utilise pas pour ses propres services. Ensuite, les familiers sont les premiers à pouvoir acheter le bien ou y renoncent.

\- Ah… Se contenta de dire Harry secrètement satisfait de voir Ron triompher.

\- Ton ami est un bien meilleur avocat que son épouse à ce que je vois. S'il affirme que Mrs Panshriij n'a reçu aucune notification et qu'elle est prête à le certifier sous l'effet du _Veritaserum_, cela signifie que c'est vrai parce qu'aucun sorcier ne peut mentir sous l'effet de cette potion. Donc ces idiots du cadastre puis ceux chargés de la gestion des biens immobiliers n'ont vraiment pas contacté cette femme ! Expliqua Kingsley.

\- Ce qui signifie ?

\- Ce qui signifie qu'elle peut faire annuler la vente du Manoir si c'est son souhait et le Ministère devrait ensuite non seulement lui rendre sa baraque mais surtout rembourser le nouveau propriétaire et avec les intérêts en plus puisque ce type a probablement fait des travaux d'aménagement dans sa propriété ! Pire encore, il pourrait nous attaquer en justice pour réclamer des dommages et intérêt tout comme cette femme ! Répondit Kingsley furieux avant de maudire la bêtise des fonctionnaires.

\- Alors vous allez accepter les demandes de Ron ?

\- Euh, il exige beaucoup trop Harry car le Ministère rencontre des difficultés économiques en ce moment. Donc je voudrais plutôt tenter de négocier un rabais afin de ne pas devoir vider les caisses. En tout cas, j'ai retenu la leçon donc je t'assure que la vente du Manoir Nott sera d'abord notifiée à Théodore Nott. Affirma le Ministre.

\- Alors que comptez-vous accorder à Pansy ?

\- Dis à Ron que le Ministère accordera à son amie sa protection ainsi que celle de sa famille par les aurors durant toute leur vie lors de leurs séjours en Grande-Bretagne. Le silence sera également gardé sur son retour et je lui accorde 10500 gallions (76525 euros) en échange de sa promesse de ne jamais porter plainte contre le Ministère. Répondit Kingsley.

\- Vous ne lui donnerez aucune de ses deux maisons, ni son coffre ? Demanda Harry surpris.

\- Non Harry : je suis désolé mais le Ministère a besoin d'argent donc nous tenterons de vendre les deux baraques également. Toutefois, Mrs Panshriij recevra la notification cette fois-ci afin de ne pas répéter la même erreur. Enfin, je ne peux pas permettre à cette femme d'ouvrir son coffre sinon tous les autres exilés le voudront aussi. Or, le Ministère tente de négocier avec les Gobelins pour récupérer l'argent présent dans ces coffres afin de remplir de nouveau les caisses.

\- Les Gobelins ne vous le donneront jamais._ Estima Harry._ Par contre, le million de gallions donné par Justin pour l'achat du Manoir Parkinson n'a pas suffi à renflouer les caisses du Ministère ? S'étonna l'auror.

\- Non Harry : le Ministère a seulement épongé ses dettes auprès de la communauté internationale. Tu sais bien que la Grande-Bretagne sorcière était en ruine après la seconde guerre donc il a fallu emprunter beaucoup d'argent pour pouvoir tout reconstruire. Révéla Kingsley penaud.

\- Ministre : Ron a menacé de présenter l'affaire devant la commission sorcière internationale. Donc ne devriez-vous pas contenter ses requêtes plutôt que de risquer un scandale ? Insista Harry.

\- Je le ferais si c'était possible car nous ne pouvons pas risquer une aussi mauvaise publicité devant la communauté internationale mais le Ministère a vraiment besoin d'argent. Donc je ne peux vraiment pas rendre gratuitement les propriétés à Mrs Panshriij sinon les autres exilés exigeront les leurs et nous n'aurons pas de biens immobiliers à vendre aux sorciers étrangers.

\- Ces sorciers morcellent notre économie eux aussi car ils achètent des maisons mais ne viennent que pour les vacances et ne dépensent pas grand-chose dans nos magasins puisqu'ils emmènent leurs propres provisions ou autres. Déplora Harry.

\- Je sais mais la vente des manoirs représentent beaucoup d'argent. Toutefois, je te promet de régler rapidement le problème en faisant certaines offres à Mrs Panshriij que ton ami Ron lui-même lui conseillera d'accepter._ »

* * *

Ensuite, Harry se retira avant de contacter Ron pour lui communiquer les premiers résultats de sa missive. Son ami acquiesça avant d'en faire part à Pansy et Toorj songeurs. Les deux époux étaient déjà soulagés par l'obtention d'une protection rapprochée. Aussi, ils ne voulaient pas se montrer trop gourmands. Aussi, ils voulurent accepter la somme proposée qui s'ajouterait à leurs propres économies. Toutefois, Ron leur conseilla d'attendre encore un peu.

Le lendemain, Harry communiqua à Ron la nouvelle offre du Ministre qui leur accordait toujours les conditions émises précédemment et avait augmenté la prime qui atteignit la somme de 15000 gallions (108750 euros) en échange de la promesse de Pansy de ne pas attaquer le Ministère devant la Commission. Ronald continua cependant de conseiller à Pansy et Toorj d'attendre encore un peu et se rendit même auprès des employés du Ministère, le Ministre ou Harry pour négocier sans se soucier de la surprise de sa femme face à son énergie ou encore sa résolution. La prime proposée par le Ministre continua progressivement d'augmenter au point d'arriver à 30000 gallions (217500 euros) mais le rouquin continua d'insister sans se soucier du dépit d'Hermione qui se sentait mise de coté durant les négociations même si elle avait fait souvent subir la même chose à son mari. La jeune femme excédée finit donc par conseiller à Ron de ne pas trop tirer sur la corde :

« _ Ne te montre pas trop gourmand Ron, sinon Pansy finira par rester avec les mains vides si tu es trop exigeant. Conseilla Hermione.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione : je sais m'arrêter quand il est temps mais Harry est déterminé à faire rentrer Pansy à tout prix donc il va encore tenter de convaincre le Ministre de se montrer plus généreux.

\- Mais pourquoi veux-tu plus d'argent : 30000 gallions sont plus que suffisants pour prendre un bon départ non ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Parce que le Ministère tente de berner Pansy en lui accordant un peu d'argent sans lui rendre au moins l'une de ses maisons pour pouvoir se loger. Tu savais que les autorités ont vendu le manoir Parkinson à Justin pour 1000000 de Gallions ? Répondit Ron.

\- Ce manoir valait tant que ça ? S'étonna Hermione abasourdie.

\- C'est le prix payé par Justin alors tu comprends pourquoi je refuse de voir Pansy se contenter des miettes puisque la vente de sa maison d'enfance a renfloué les caisses du Ministère dont celles de ton département ? Rétorqua Ron.

\- Je ne le savais pas. S'excusa Hermione.

\- Eh bien tu le sais maintenant donc tu ne trouve pas que j'ai raison de vouloir obtenir d'avantage ?

\- Oui. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Je sais bien de ne pas pouvoir faire de miracles Hermione mais il faut toujours demander plus afin de pouvoir négocier ensuite. Donc je fais croire au Ministre que je veux plus puis Kingsley finira par me faire l'offre qui m'intéresse et je ferais semblant de céder. Ainsi, le Ministre pensera d'avoir gagné et même de faire de grosses économies sans se douter de la vérité. S'esclaffa Ron.

\- Je ne te savais pas si rusé en affaire. Confessa Hermione.

\- Je travaille dans le commerce Hermione donc j'ai l'habitude de traiter avec des gens mais tu ne t'en aperçois jamais puisque mon travail ne t'intéresse pas. Répondit simplement Ron._ »

* * *

Le sorcier continua donc ses négociations avant d'observer avec satisfaction la proposition finale du Ministère qui accorda 100000 gallions à Pansy, la protection et le silence demandés en échange de la promesse de ne jamais porter plainte. Le rouquin se rendit donc auprès de Pansy et Toorj afin de leur parler :

« _ J'ai enfin obtenu mon objectif: cette proposition est bien plus intéressante que les autres. Je sais qu'on pourrait tenter d'obtenir bien plus au niveau financier mais les caisses du Ministère ne sont pas florissantes en ce moment, Donc je ne voudrais pas que le Ministre finisse par vous envoyer au diable si j'insiste d'avantage. Expliqua le rouquin.

\- Je pense que vous avez raison Ronald et c'est déjà totalement inattendu de recevoir autant d'argent. Vous avez vraiment bien négocié et je vous en remercie car nous obtenons non seulement de l'argent pour débuter une nouvelle vie mais surtout une protection perpétuelle assurée par les aurors. _ Affirma Pansy._ Qu'en penses-tu Toorj ?

\- C'est clair : c'est la protection qui nous intéresse le plus même si je ne dédaigne pas l'argent que vous avez obtenu. Donc franchement, je vous remercie moi aussi pour tout. Répondit son mari.

\- Donc vous êtes d'accord avec moi pour accepter la proposition ? Demanda Ron satisfait.

\- Oui : nous cherchions un endroit sur pour nous cacher et nous avons obtenu la protection des aurors. Donc que demander de plus ? Insista Toorj.

\- De plus, nous ne sommes pas gourmands donc on va se débrouiller sans problèmes entre nos propres économies et la prime accordée par le Ministère. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Je sais mais j'aimerais quand même tenter une dernière chose car c'était mon objectif premier. Avoua Ron.

\- Euh, vous n'aviez pas dit que le Ministre risquait de nous envoyer au diable si on tente de demander d'avantage d'argent ? S'inquiéta Toorj.

\- Je ne veux pas demander d'avantage d'argent mais seulement tenter d'obtenir également l'une de vos maisons ou les deux si possible pour que vous puissiez y loger. Expliqua Ron.

\- Ce serait vraiment magnifique mais ne vous inquiétez pas si le Ministère refuse car nous sommes déjà plus que satisfaits comme ça. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Je vais envoyer une réponse neutre mais positive au Ministère pour leur faire comprendre que nous acceptons l'arrangement financier proposé mais je veux leur faire une dernière proposition si vous êtes d'accord. S'exclama Ron soudain animé.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Pansy, Toorj : quelle maison choisiriez-vous si le Ministère vous demandait d'en choisir une seulement ? Demanda Ron.

\- Je préférerai la ferme même si je l'ai encore jamais vu et toi Pansy ?

\- Moi aussi : je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps mais elle était très grande sans compter le terrain immense tout autour. Enfin, c'est un endroit calme et un peu en-dehors de la route principale. Répondit la sorcière.

\- Ce serait parfait dans ce cas. Affirma son mari.

\- Donc vous préféreriez obtenir la vieille ferme plutôt que l'autre maison même si sa valeur est plus grande ? Les interrogea Ron satisfait car les Panshriij suivaient son idée sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Oui parce que la ferme a un grand terrain. Affirma Pansy.

\- En fait, Pansy et moi pensions acheter un terrain agricole moldu pas trop cher afin d'y planter la Ger mais aussi un enclos pour les moutons. On estimait pouvoir ainsi économiser en attendant l'ouverture du restaurant tout en continuant d'obtenir un certain revenu grâce au bétail. Révéla Toorj.

\- Nous pensions aussi accueillir toute notre famille sur le terrain mais les choses pourraient changer si on obtenait la ferme car nous ne devrions pas débourser de l'argent pour acheter un terrain. Dit Pansy.

\- Donc que diriez-vous si je faisais une autre proposition au Ministère si jamais le Ministre ne vous donne pas la ferme gratuitement ? Proposa Ron.

\- Que suggérez-vous ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Eh bien, je voudrais faire croire au Ministre qu'il va faire de grosses économies. Ainsi, je pourrais lui suggérer de réduire la prime de 100000 gallions à 60000 (435000 euros) s'il vous donne la ferme estimée à 40000 gallions. Proposa Ron.

\- Ce serait vraiment une très bonne idée ! S'enthousiasma Pansy.

\- Autrement, je peux aussi tenter autre chose pour vous contenter Kenji et vous. Dit Ron.

\- De quoi voulez-vous parler ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Eh bien je pourrais proposer au Ministre d'effacer totalement la prime de 100000 gallions en échange des deux propriétés d'une valeur de 110000 gallions. Le Ministère serait toujours gagnant puisqu'il ne devrait pas vous donner de l'argent et vous, vous récupéreriez vos propriétés. Enfin, si vous avez assez d'économies pour vivre décemment en attendant de trouver un nouvel emploi. Dit Ron.

\- Oui ce serait une bonne idée. _Estima Toorj. _ C'est à toi de décider Pansy.

\- C'est une très bonne idée Ronald. En fait, je me moque bien de la maison de ville mais Kenji y tient énormément donc je ne voudrais pas le blesser en ne tentant pas de la récupérer également. De plus, je ne veux pas le voir recommencer à se rabaisser face à moi parce que c'est un cracmol. Avoua Pansy.

\- Je ne suis pas certain d'obtenir les deux propriétés Pansy donc ne vous attendez cependant pas à des miracles. L'avertit cependant Ron pour être certain de sa compréhension totale.

\- Oui je sais Ronald et je ne vous en voudrais pas du tout car je vous suis déjà très reconnaissante de ce que vous faites pour nous. Je voudrais simplement que vous tentiez ce dernier coup pour que Kenji ne se sente pas lésé et qu'il comprenne que tout a été tenté. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Bon alors ça va. Dit Ron.

\- Je vous fais confiance pour continuer de mener les négociations. Affirma Pansy.

\- Enfin, Pansy puis-je vous donner un conseil ? Demanda Ron.

\- Bien entendu: tous vos conseils se sont révélés excellents !

\- Une fois que vous aurez obtenu la prime ou vos maison du Ministère, nous nous occuperons de votre coffre. En effet, Kingsley croit encore que les Gobelins finiront par permettre au Ministère d'y accéder mais la banque n'a jamais fait ce genre de chose et ne le fera pas sinon ses clients ne se fierait plus d'elle. Donc, je vous conseille de vous présenter à Gringott après le versement de votre prime ou la restitution de vos maison. Je suis convaincu que les Gobelins vous ouvriront votre coffre au nez et à la barbe du Ministère puisque vous êtes l'héritière des Parkinson. S'esclaffa Ron.

\- Hm, c'est fort possible. Dit Pansy songeuse.

\- Bon : maintenant Pansy que diriez-vous de me montrer cette ferme et la maison de ville ? S'enquit Ron. _ »

* * *

La jeune femme livide contempla les deux hommes puis s'efforça de reprendre contenance. Toorj pria Ron de les excuser un instant avant d'emmener son épouse dehors. Pansy s'apaisa à la vue de la steppe enneigée et saisit son inhalateur pour reprendre son souffle. La sorcière se traita d'idiote pour réagir ainsi mais son mari répliqua le contraire. Il affirma également comprendre son trouble à l'idée de retourner en Grande-Bretagne au bout de dix-neuf ans et demi.

Enfin, Toorj savait qu'elle avait eu une adolescence difficile là-bas après les manipulations de son père. De plus, les choses furent également pénibles à Poudlard, sans compter, sa propre bêtise face à ses camarades ou sa gêne depuis son cri sur Potter. Depuis son retour au bercail, le sorcier ne s'était jamais permis d'effleurer son épouse car il était conscient de son refus, néanmoins, Toorj la serra contre lui cette fois-ci afin d'apaiser ses tremblements. Le Mongol jura de la suivre n'importe où si elle préférait partir ailleurs et promit de veiller de nouveau sur elle car personne ne les séparerait plus. Pansy troublée le contempla avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Je sais que tu peux veiller sur nous mais nous avons besoin d'une protection supplémentaire face aux Adiriig ou aux Deriig. Or, seul le Ministère britannique nous l'accordera. Estima Pansy.

\- Oui mais je ne veux pas te voir malheureuse ou troublée donc on ira ailleurs s'il le faut. Affirma Toorj.

\- …

\- Autrement, on reste ici car les Adiriig ou les Deriig ne nous feront peut-être rien s'ils sont sincères. Proposa le mongol pas vraiment tranquille à cette idée.

\- Je te remercie pour ta proposition, cependant, c'est à moi de prendre mon courage à deux mains et rentrer en Grande-Bretagne afin de ne pas risquer nos vies ou celles des enfants. Et puis, ce n'est plus de mon âge de faire un caprice comme les petites filles. Estima Pansy.

\- Donc tu veux toujours aller en Grande-Bretagne ?

\- Je pense que nous serons en sécurité là-bas si le Ministère tient ses promesses et puis personne ne nous cherchera parmi les moldus. Répondit la sorcière.

\- C'est clair que peu de sorciers sang-purs se rendent chez les moldus. S'esclaffa Toorj.

\- Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'allais au Manoir puisque nous irons en Ecosse. Tenta Pansy pour se convaincre.

\- …

\- Bon je vais vous faire transplaner à la ferme. Après tout, il vaut mieux que je commence à m'habituer à l'idée de retourner là-bas, sinon je risque de faire une crise de panique le jour où nous devrons nous rendre à Londres en cas de besoin. Estima Pansy.

\- Je serais toujours là maintenant donc tu ne seras pas seule pour affronter ces choses. Affirma Toorj sans oser en dire d'avantage.

\- Merci. Dit Pansy avant de se dresser sur la point des pieds pour embrasser la joue de son mari agréablement surpris puis elle lui proposa de retourner à la Ger._ »

Toorj la suivit joyeusement avant de secouer la neige sur ses vêtements. Ensuite, Ron demanda à Pansy si elle voulait se rendre en Ecosse un autre jour, néanmoins, la sorcière affirma que c'était mieux d'aller là-bas aujourd'hui afin d'affronter sa peur. Autrement, elle continuerait de retarder le moment et finirait par gâcher sa chance d'obtenir une certaine protection pour sa famille si la jeune femme ne posait jamais le pied en Grande-Bretagne.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **_

_**Alors que pensez-vous des capacités de négociateur de Ron ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude du Ministre, celle d'Harry ou d'Hermione face au talent insoupçonné de Ron à leurs yeux ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la proposition finale du Ministre ?**_

_**D'après-vous, Ron a raison de vouloir tenter d'échanger la prime contre les deux maisons ?**_

_**Pansy devrait-elle seulement reprendre la ferme et l'argent restant ou fait-elle bien de tenter de récupérer la maison de ville pour Kenji ?**_


	19. B&B ou Restaurant ? Ville ou Campagne ?

**_Bonjour à tous, _**

_**Après tant d'années, Pansy va enfin retourner en Grande-Bretagne même s'il s'agit d'une brève visite pour le moment. On va aussi découvrir les idées de Kenji mais aussi celles de Toorj. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Pansy confessa ne pas savoir si le Ministère avait bloqué l'accès à la ferme donc elle proposa aux deux hommes de transplaner à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la propriété pour éviter les sortilèges défensif si jamais le Ministère protégeait l'édifice depuis sa confiscation. Ron acquiesça tout comme Toorj puis la sorcière songea à son jumeau dont c'était le jour de congé et proposa de l'emmener lui aussi. Elle contacta son frère qui sursauta et voulut aussitôt les rejoindre. En attendant son arrivée, Pansy confia ses enfants à Haje et ne fut pas étonnée par l'apparition de Kenji en compagnie de leur mère désireuse de les accompagner eux aussi.

Naraantsuya salua l'assistance puis Kenji demanda à Ron s'il pensait vraiment pouvoir obtenir la restitution des deux maisons :

« _ Vous pensez pouvoir obtenir les deux maisons ?

\- Je vais tenter un dernier coup afin de mettre le Ministre échec et mat. Toutefois, je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'il rendra les deux maisons à votre sœur ou même une seule. Répondit Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, si le Ministre ne nous donne rien de plus car je suis déjà plus que satisfaite de tout ce que vous avez obtenu pour nous : notre sécurité. Affirma Pansy.

\- Pansy : on va voir les deux maisons n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Kenji.

\- Euh oui si tu veux même si je pensais seulement aller à la ferme aujourd'hui.

\- Bon alors je vais vous prêter des vêtements moldus parce que vos tenues ne sont pas adaptées pour le centre-ville d'Aviemore. Dit Kenji en observant les deux autres hommes.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Kenji : Pansy m'a emmené faire les magasins l'autre jour après notre visite à son travail pour présenter Saejin donc j'ai une parka, un manteau, des pantalons et des pulls moldus. Aussi, je vais vous prêter quelque chose Ron puis nous pourrons nous fondre dans le décor. Au fait vous faites quelle pointure ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Du 44.

\- Alors c'est bon pour les bottes aussi. Estima Toorj.

\- Pourquoi: mes chaussures ne sont pas adaptées ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Dans notre Ger oui mais pas dehors. Répondit Pansy.

\- Il ne fait pas aussi froid qu'ici à Aviemore mais la ville est probablement enneigée en cette période. Renchérit Kenji._ »

* * *

Le rouquin suivit Toorj dans sa chambre manifestement occupée par une seule personne et comprit que les deux époux faisaient encore chambre à part, néanmoins, il ne fit aucun commentaire. En effet, Ron était conscient du besoin de recul de Pansy, par contre, il apprécia la délicatesse du Mongol qui ne faisait manifestement pas peser ce fait à sa femme. Ensuite, il se changea rapidement et suivit Toorj jusqu'à la pièce à vivre.

Kenji confessa sa nostalgie pour Aviemore puis demanda à Pansy de choisir la maison de ville si jamais le Ministère lui donnait une seule propriété sans noter le regard contrarié des deux époux qui préféraient largement s'installer la ferme. Toutefois, les deux sorciers ne dirent rien en présence du cracmol afin de ne pas le blesser même s'ils étaient déjà décidés à choisir cette dernière au cas où le Ministre leur imposait un choix.

Les deux époux n'agissaient pas par méchanceté envers Kenji mais parce qu'ils préféraient vraiment s'installer dans une ferme dotée d'un immense terrain plutôt que de s'enfermer dans une baraque en ville. Avant leur séparation, Toorj et Pansy passaient beaucoup de temps dans la steppe que ce soit pour faire du trekking, de l'équitation ou se courir après sous leur forme d'animagus. Tous deux avaient continué de se transformer pour de longues balades en solitaire durant leur séparation car ils ne supportaient pas de restés trop longtemps loin des grands espaces.

Aussi, ils ne voulaient pas finir cloîtré dans une demeure collée aux autres, ni devoir toujours s'éloigner des enfants pour courir à l'air libre. D'ailleurs, ils passaient de nouveau beaucoup de temps dehors avec leur nichée depuis leurs retrouvailles donc les garçons non plus ne seraient pas heureux en ville. Toorj espérait donc que Ron parviendrait à obtenir les deux maisons afin de contenter Kenji ou que ce dernier accepterait le choix de sa sœur. Le Mongol ne voulait pas sembler abject, ni égoïste, néanmoins, il comprenait la décision du Ministère de dédommager seulement Pansy en raison de sa détention préventive injuste pendant plusieurs semaines avant de subir un procès. Par contre, il comprenait le désir de Pansy de donner l'une des propriétés à Kenji si elle les obtenait de nouveau car son frère détenait tous les droits d'obtenir une partie des biens de leur famille paternelle malgré son reniement par son père.

Le Mongol songea aussitôt à son beau-père juste entrevu sur quelques photographies et encore à l'insu de Kenji ou de Naraantsuya désireux d'effacer l'existence de cet homme. Pansy ne voulait également plus en entendre parler au début, néanmoins, ce type restait son père malgré ses erreurs lamentables. La jeune femme souffrait encore des actes de ce sorcier aveuglé par ses convictions erronées et son désir d'ascension sociale mais elle n'avait pas voulu imiter son frère ou sa mère. Pansy se sentait cependant incapable de l'affronter et n'était donc jamais allée le voir à Azkaban, néanmoins, elle ne voulut pas le laisser sombrer dans le dénuement le plus total en prison. La sorcière avait hésité un moment mais s'était ensuite confiée à Toorj qui la soutint dans sa démarche puis l'aida à préparer le premier colis envoyé à Azkaban en janvier 1999.

Pansy n'avait joint aucune lettre et ne reçut aucune réponse en retour mais elle s'était assurée que le colis soit bien réceptionné par son père puisque c'était Haje qui était chargé de le porter en prison. A l'insu de sa famille, la jeune femme envoyait un colis mensuel à son géniteur depuis l'année 1999. Patrick Parkinson senior détenait ainsi du linge propre, des draps, des cigarettes, de la nourriture supplémentaire, des livres ou autre. Parfois, la sorcière joignait également un faire-part lors des naissances des enfants. Haje avait ainsi donné à Parkinson senior celui de la naissance de Saejin l'autre jour. Le sorcier ne disait jamais rien d'après l'elfe de maison, néanmoins, il prenait toujours les documents et les colis après l'inspection réalisée par les gardiens. Ces derniers répondaient également aux questions de l'elfe sur les besoins du prisonnier. Ainsi, la jeune femme avait payé les lunettes nécessaires ou tous les soins médicaux requis lorsque Parkinson nécessitait de la visite de spécialistes en raison de son grand-âge puisqu'il était plus âgé que sa femme.

Toorj songeur se demandait donc si Pansy finirait par lui rendre visite un jour après leur installation en Grande-Bretagne. Il chassa cependant ses pensées pour soutenir sa femme qui s'efforçait de se montrer impassible mais était perturbée par ce soudain retour en Grande-Bretagne. Toutefois, la jeune femme lui adressa un regard rassurant car elle était consciente de leurs nécessités et n'entendait donc pas mettre leur famille en danger à cause de ses peurs. Pansy se ressaisit donc de son mieux avant de proposer à sa mère de transplaner près de la grande route car elle n'était plus certaine de l'emplacement exact après toutes ces années. Naraantsuya acquiesça puis les deux femmes se concertèrent pendant que les trois hommes s'accrochaient à leurs bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard. Ron et Toorj curieux observèrent le bas coté d'une chaussée et notèrent la borne kilométrique. Pansy révéla s'être souvenue de cet emplacement exact avant de se rassurer après les propos de sa mère sur la justesse de ses souvenirs. Elle contempla le système métrique britannique puis s'appuya sur la borne pour reprendre contenance face à cette preuve concrète de son retour en Grande-Bretagne. La jeune femme s'efforça aussitôt de chasser ses tourments dont la vision de son père furieux et celle de Potter avant de lancer un _Spero Patronum_. Une louve apparut aussitôt sous le regard de Ron puis un loup la rejoignit car Toorj avait également lancé le sien pour rassurer son épouse. Cette dernière lui jeta un coup d'œil reconnaissant et s'appuya sur lui tout en écoutant Ron la rassurer en lançant _**Welcome Back Home Pansy** !_ Ensuite, Naraantsuya prit la tête de leur petit groupe avant de quitter la route principale pour un petit embranchement. Elle affirma aux sorciers que ce n'était pas très loin puis ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs centaines de mètres.

* * *

Au cours du trajet, Ron observa les arbres couverts de neige en compagnie de Toorj qui estima pouvoir faire de très belles promenades dans les bois. Enfin, ils parvinrent à destination quelques minutes plus tard puis les deux sorciers admirèrent sincèrement l'énorme bâtisse en pierres grise et au toit en ardoise. Naraantsuya expliqua que la ferme datait du XVIIIe siècle d'après l'ancien propriétaire. La ferme était composée d'un corps de ferme principal relié à des longères mitoyennes. Enfin, la propriété comprenait aussi un vieux poulailler, une volière, une bergerie, une étable, une écurie ou encore des petits chalets. Tous ces bâtiments étaient situés plus loin mais ils n'étaient pas très distants. Son beau-fils acquiesça tout en admirant la terrasse en pierre, les bancs ou encore la lourde porte en bois. Le mongol agréablement surpris observa également le terrain immense tout autour puis estima que Pansy et lui pourraient vraiment être heureux dans un tel endroit.

Sa femme observait les lieux toujours aussi beaux que dans ses souvenirs à ses yeux malgré les dégradations causées par les années mais surtout l'abandon des lieux. La jeune femme songea à la balançoire autrefois présente à l'arrière et se demanda si elle était encore présente. Toutefois, Pansy se ressaisit à la vue de Toorj qui lui demanda si tout allait bien. La jeune femme acquiesça avant de lui parler de la balançoire. Ensuite, elle proposa à son mari d'entrer à l'intérieur puis tous deux rejoignirent les trois autres en train d'admirer le porche. Naraantsuya tenta d'ouvrir mais constata que la bâtisse était fermée avant de lancer un simple _Alohomora_.

Le petit groupe entra moins d'une minute plus tard avant d'observer l'entrée pendant que Naraantsuya lançait un autre sort pour ouvrir toutes les fenêtres. Ron contempla les hauts plafonds puis constata la présence de traces noires en plus des immenses toiles d'araignées ou de la crasse accumulée. Toorj nota également des résidus d'œufs noirs sur les murs et comprit pourquoi la maison restait invendue depuis des années si des doxy avaient envahi la demeure. Ces parasites pouvaient être chassés mais cela prenait du temps donc les sorciers préféraient acheter une autre demeure. Toutefois, le Mongol n'était pas découragé par ce fait car la propriété lui plaisait déjà. Il suivit donc volontiers sa femme pour visiter le reste de la maison peu décorée ou meublée par Naraantsuya qui prit alors la parole :

« _ En fait, je n'ai pas acheté beaucoup de meubles pour cette maison car Kenji préférait rester en ville.

\- C'est clair, je n'aime pas la campagne mais la ville est un vrai petit joyau ! Affirma Kenji.

\- En revanche, moi j'adorais quand nous venions jouer ici. Tu te souviens quand nous courrions dans les prés ou après les papillons ? On finissait même par se cacher dans l'étable. S'enthousiasma Pansy soudainement heureusement d'être revenue en Grande-Bretagne, ne serait-ce que pour revoir cet endroit magique à ses yeux.

\- Cette maison te plait beaucoup. Constata Toorj heureux de voir sa femme s'enthousiasmer ainsi pour quelque chose en Grande-Bretagne.

\- Oh oui : j'adorais cet endroit mais Kenji voulait rester tout le temps à Aviemore. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ah Pansy : Maman aurait du t'appeler Sylvie pour ton attirance bucolique envers la campagne et les bois. La taquina Kenji.

\- Et toi elle aurait du t'appeler Béton car tu es heureux seulement en ville. Rétorqua sa sœur.

\- C'est clair : je n'ai rien contre les moutons de Maman ou ceux de mon beau-père mais je ne voyais pas l'heure de me barrer de la steppe. J'ai failli pleurer de joie quand j'ai trouvé mon premier boulot à Oulan-Bator afin de rejoindre la civilisation ! S'esclaffa Kenji.

\- Et la pollution ! Rajouta sa sœur.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous retourné à Altay dans ce cas ? Demanda Ron curieux.

\- Parce que Naé ma future femme voulait rester près de notre famille et non me rejoindre à Oulan-Bator. Expliqua Kenji.

\- Dis aussi que tu es rentré car tu te languissais de Pansy qui ne transplanait pas assez souvent à Oulan-Bator pour venir te voir selon toi . S'esclaffa Toorj.

\- Beh quoi ? C'est ma jumelle donc il est normal que je veuille la voir. Se défendit Kenji.

\- Oui mais toi tu es vraiment accro à ta sœur. Heureusement que je te connais, sinon, je serais vraiment jaloux. Dit Toorj.

\- C'est ma jumelle donc elle est spéciale pour moi et notre lien est unique. Tu n'as rien à y voir. Décréta Kenji à son beau-frère contraint de rester en silence pour ne pas faire un esclandre ou rompre le fragile statut quo établi depuis son retour au bercail.

\- Les jumeaux sont vraiment très soudés entre eux. Mes frères étaient capables de se comprendre d'un seul regard ou même de répondre à la place de l'autre. C'est vraiment impressionnant mais je croyais que seuls les jumeaux monozygotes connaissaient ce genre de symbiose. Avoua Ron curieux.

\- Non, non : ma femme et Kenji sont vraiment très liés même s'ils ne sont pas toujours fourrés ensemble. Vous savez ce que Kenji a fait après son arrivée à Oulan-Bator ? Demanda Toorj à Ron.

\- Non.

\- Il a acheté deux téléphones portables moldus : un pour sa sœur et un pour lui avant d'attendre sa visite afin de le lui donner. Ainsi, Kenji pouvait la joindre partout sauf quand elle était dans le quartier sorcier puisque le téléphone moldu ne marche pas là-bas. Il ne l'a pas acheté à Naé mais à Pansy oui. Révéla Toorj.

\- Et alors ? Ma jumelle primait sur tout le reste car Naé et moi nous étions temporairement séparés. Se justifia Kenji.

\- Ne me refais pas penser à toutes vos disputes, ruptures, et réconciliations avant votre mariage. Vous nous donniez le tournis à mon frère et moi. Se lamenta Naraantsuya.

\- Kenji a un caractère de cochon donc il s'enflamme rapidement et Naé aussi alors c'est normal qu'ils s'étripaient parfois durant leur jeunesse. Ensuite, ils se sont assagis avec l'âge. Affirma Pansy.

\- En tout cas, je ne peux m'empêcher de songer que j'avais fait le bon choix en achetant cette maison. Dit Naraantsuya.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je prévoyais de donner la maison de ville à Kenji et cette ferme à toi après l'avoir arrangé ou doté de nombreuses commodités pour compenser la différence financière puisque la demeure à Aviemore détient une valeur supérieure à cette propriété. Révéla Naraantsuya.

\- C'était vraiment une très belle idée Eej : merci. Dit Pansy souriante.

\- Bon l'essentiel serait de récupérer la maison en ville pour ouvrir le restaurant. En revanche, on s'en fout de cette ferme. Intervint Kenji.

\- Je ne m'en fous pas car elle me plait Kenji donc j'aimerai bien pouvoir la récupérer aussi et y habiter si Toorj est d'accord. Rétorqua sa sœur.

\- Volontiers ! Affirma Toorj.

\- Pansy-Sylvie tu seras toujours une petite nymphe des bois. Affirma alors Kenji avant de saisir sa jumelle pour lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux._ »

Ensuite, le petit groupe continua la visite du reste de la maison. Une minute plus tard, Ron observa donc le petit salon poussiéreux doté d'une cheminée, deux canapés, un petit bar, une bibliothèque défraîchie, une vieille télé ainsi qu'un piano désaccordé. Il contempla ensuite le grand salon malheureusement envahi par les doxys avant de refermer rapidement la porte. Naraantsuya entraîna les autres à la vaste salle à manger également sale. Certes, la crasse était immense, les doxys nombreux et la moisissure sur les murs très importante, néanmoins, Toorj estima pouvoir rapidement rénover les meubles puis tout nettoyer grâce à plusieurs sortilèges. Au cours de la visite, Pansy apprécia les dimensions spacieuses de la cuisine qui détenait une cheminée également mais aussi une entrée secondaire avant de contempler le cellier et la buanderie.

Ensuite, Pansy montra à Toorj curieux les portes communicantes de part et d'autre de la cuisine qui leur permettaient d'accéder aux longères. Les hommes l'observèrent ouvrir la première sur la droite puis Toorj agréablement surpris écouta sa belle-mère expliquer que l'ancien propriétaire avait aménagé cette longère en un grand appartement. Le petit groupe inspecta toutes les pièces dont la salle de bains puis les sorciers retraversèrent la longère avant de retourner à la cuisine. Pour visiter la seconde longère, Naraantsuya ouvrit donc la porte communicante située à gauche. La Mongole leur montra ainsi l'existence de deux appartements plus petits et un bureau. Elle les entraîna également au fond de cette aile de la ferme pour leur montrer la chaufferie, ainsi que le cadre électrique avant de leur indiquer une autre porte communicante qui donnait sur le garage. Toorj fut le premier à y entrer dans le garage et nota l'immense colonie de doxy avant de refermer la porte pour le moment…

Ils retournèrent ensuite à l'entrée où Naraantsuya leur montra l'escalier crasseux qui menait à l'étage. Toorj monta l'escalier avant de constater l'immensité des pièces réparties tout le long de l'édifice entre le corps principal et les deux longères. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy voulut se rendre dans le grenier mais les sorciers ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps dans ce lieu également infesté de doxys, néanmoins, Toorj se promit de tout nettoyer de fond en comble s'ils pouvaient récupérer cette maison. Ils retournèrent donc à la cuisine afin de sortir par la baie vitrée présente dans le grand salon pour rejoindre le grand jardin à l'arrière de la demeure. Ron admira aussitôt le patio, la véranda, les bouquets d'arbres ainsi que l'espace enneigé.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Pansy nostalgique nota deux cordes accrochées à la branche d'un arbre puis s'y précipita avant de déblayer la neige pour s'installer sur la planche en bois qui lui servait de siège autrefois. Kenji hilare affirma que sa jumelle venait de retrouver l'un de ses jeux préférés et voulut aller la pousser comme au bon vieux temps mais il fut devancé par Toorj. Pansy amusée sourit à son mari avant de s'agiter sur la balançoire tout en poussant des cris de joie comme une gamine sous le regard indulgent de Ron heureux de la voir reprendre du poil de la bête après son trouble évident à son arrivée.

Le sorcier surpris nota ensuite un détail avant de montrer à Kenji la présence de nombreux gnomes dans le jardin. Naraantsuya estima ce fait normal en raison des résidus de magie restés après la fermeture de la maison. Ensuite, les deux époux les rejoignirent puis Toorj affirma pouvoir chasser les gnomes sous sa forme d'animagus ou enseigner un nouveau jeu à leurs chiens. Autrement, il s'amuserait à la chasse aux gnomes avec les enfants. En attendant, il proposa à Pansy de tester leurs capacités de chasseurs puis les sorciers finirent par se métamorphoser en loups avant de courir dans le jardin pour attraper quelques gnomes.

Au bout d'un moment, la louve entraîna son compagnon sur le terrain afin de lui montrer le reste deux cent mètres plus loin. Ron admira les deux animagus et resta songeur en entendant Kenji plaisanter sur les propos de Toorj qui considérait la similitude de leurs formes comme une manifestation de leurs âmes-sœurs. Enfin, Naraantsuya guida le rouquin pour rejoindre les deux loups en train d'explorer la bergerie au toit crevassé mais toujours présente. Les deux époux reprirent forme humaine puis Pansy leur fit visiter le poulailler également infesté de doxys, la volière, la vieille grange ainsi que l'écurie sale mais encore en bon état.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron resta surpris par la vision de cinq petits chalets ou cottages situés plus loin. Naraantsuya les fit visiter à Ron et Toorj curieux qui estimèrent qu'un célibataire, un couple ou une petite famille pourraient y loger sans problème en raison de la présence de trois pièces vides, une plus large qui pourrait servir de pièce à vivre mais aussi un appentis. Malheureusement, les cottages étaient eux aussi envahis par les doxys. Pansy acquiesça avant de prendre la parole :

« _ L'une de ces maisons serait parfaite pour Batbold qui pourrait vivre de son coté en toute tranquillité comme il aime et rester près des moutons puisque la bergerie n'est pas loin. Je pense que Gyrin y serait très bien lui aussi. Maman et Grand-mère pourraient aussi s'installer confortablement dans les longères. Estima la sorcière.

\- Oui ce serait parfait. Estima Toorj.

\- Non : on logera tous ensemble à la maison de ville comme ça nous serons juste au-dessus du restaurant donc ce sera parfait pour travailler. Décréta Kenji.

\- Euh, je préférais m'installer ici. Avoua Pansy gênée.

\- Moi aussi. Affirma Toorj secrètement ravi à l'idée de vivre dans un tel cadre et non dans la même maison que son beau-frère à Aviemore.

\- Bon comme vous voulez mais vous devrez alors transplaner ou prendre la voiture chaque jour pour rejoindre le restaurant. Répondit Kenji contrarié.

\- Cet endroit serait également parfait pour les enfants mais aussi nos animaux et tous les moutons de Belle-Maman, Odval, Batbold, Gyrin et Pansy. Insista Toorj.

\- Oui c'est ce que je pensais moi aussi. Dit sa femme.

\- Franchement, cet endroit est magnifique mais la valeur de la ferme ne peut pas être estimée à 40000 gallions dans ces conditions vu toutes les dégradations subies. Je comprends donc pourquoi elle n'a pas été achetée. Avoua Ron. _ »

Ensuite, Kenji insista pour quitter enfin ce trou avant de s'accrocher à Pansy pour transplaner près d'Aviemore. Une fois parvenus à destination, Toorj et Ron observèrent la petite ville très animée en cette période de l'année, néanmoins, les deux hommes étaient encore sous le charme de la ferme. Le mongol confessa sa passion des grands espaces puis sa femme évoqua le lac, les bois, les montagnes enneigées ainsi que le grand parc naturel de Caingorn. Elle affirma que ce coin était le bijou des Highlands à ses yeux. Toorj acquiesça car cet endroit lui plaisait vraiment.

* * *

Il suivit Naraantsuya dans les rues avant de contempler une grande demeure en briques rouge entourée de trois autres. Kenji ému observa sa chère maison sous le regard de Ron qui trouvait cette baraque quelconque comparée à la jolie ferme. A son insu, Toorj partageait son avis tout en écoutant poliment les propos enthousiastes de Kenji qui se précipita à l'intérieur après l'ouverture de la porte grâce à un _Alohomora_. Le cracmol ému observa le vestibule, l'immense pièce à vivre dotée d'une véranda, le petit salon, les toilettes des invités puis la cuisine extrêmement spacieuse avant de réorganiser déjà les lieux à voix haute. Il saisit ensuite la main de sa sœur pour grimper l'escalier. Le rouquin les suivit avant d'observer les pièces du premier étage et reconnut la justesse des propos du cracmol sur la possibilité de créer un appartement à chaque étage, cependant Toorj reprit la parole :

« _ Mais comment nous organiserions nous ? Je veux dire : Naraantsuya, Gyrin, Batbold et Odval ont besoin d'un appartement chacun eux aussi.

\- Mais non : Gyrin est un vieux garçon donc une chambre lui suffit, à mon oncle aussi puis ma mère et grand-mère Odval vivront avec eux. Affirma Kenji.

\- Euh, ils veulent peut-être un peu d'intimité non ? _Demanda Toorj surpris._ Après tout ils ont chacun leur Ger en Mongolie pendant que toi tu vis à Altay. Rappela le mongol à son beau-frère.

\- C'est clair Kenji : mon frère n'a pas forcément envie de vivre avec moi ou Grand-mère et Gyrin a droit à sa propre indépendance lui aussi. Protesta Naraantsuya.

\- Mais non : vous serez très bien tous les quatre au premier étage. Pansy prendra le second car son ancienne chambre d'enfant s'y trouve et moi j'occuperai la mansarde une fois que nous l'aurons réaménagée. Décréta Kenji.

\- Grand-mère serait mieux au rez-de-chaussée Kenji car elle souffre de nombreux rhumatismes. Tenta Pansy.

\- Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas : elle montera l'étage grâce à sa baguette magique. Enfin, le rez-de-chaussée sera entièrement occupé par le restaurant.

\- Oui mais tu vois oncle Batbold ou Grand-mère vivre en ville ? Ils ont toujours vécu au grand air. Protesta Pansy.

\- Ils iront dans le jardin ou feront des promenades dans la nature. _ Décréta Kenji._ Bon viens on va voir nos anciennes chambre. Affirma joyeusement le cracmol avant d'emmener sa sœur au second étage._ »

Toutefois, Ron nota l'assombrissement des traits de Pansy à la vue de la sienne. La sorcière s'efforçait de conserver un visage impassible mais elle se souvint du jour où son père furieux débarqua ici pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien malade et ne tentait pas d'échapper à ses obligations mondaines. Il lui avait ensuite reproché sa maladie puis lui fit un long sermon après avoir réalisé qu'elle avait pris froid en se rendant au ski avec Kenji. Ce dernier tenta de défendre sa sœur mais il se retrouva consigné dans sa chambre pendant que Pansy subissait de nombreux cris puis les menaces de jeter son jumeau à l'orphelinat si elle continuait de fréquenter des moldus ou des ratés comme Kenji.

Ensuite, l'adolescente s'était habillée afin de se rendre à la soirée mondaine pour ne pas irriter son père avant de pouvoir rentrer avec Birdie son elfe de maison à la fin des réjouissances. L'elfe la mit au lit et la veilla longuement car la fièvre de l'adolescente avait redoublée. Son père effectua d'autres visites à Aviemore les années suivantes quand il devait faire des reproches à sa fille et la menaçait toujours de jeter le cracmol dehors si elle ne se pliait pas à ses ordres ou refusait d'épouser Malefoy plus tard. Pansy s'efforça de chasser ses souvenirs mais elle se sentait très mal à l'aise dans cette demeure. Son mari nota son trouble puis lui proposa de rentrer pendant que Kenji continuait d'observer les lieux tout en décrivant son futur restaurant à sa mère.

* * *

Le couple transplana en Mongolie après avoir salué Ronald qui resta encore un moment auprès de Kenji. Une fois seuls, Toorj réconforta son épouse de son mieux puis Ron leur envoya un patronus pour leur affirmer s'occuper des négociations mais les retarder d'un ou deux jours afin de vérifier quelques détails. Les deux époux accordèrent encore une fois leur confiance à Ron puis attendirent. Trois jours plus tard, ils reçurent la visite de Kenji qui avait pris le risque de rentrer de nouveau dans la maison de ville en compagnie de sa mère sans se soucier de la confiscation de l'édifice par le Ministère. Le cracmol parla ensuite de ses idées aux deux sorciers et leur donna un compte-rendu ainsi que ses calculs pour la réalisation de son projet. Toorj lut les premières estimations sur le budget nécessaire puis attendit son départ pour discuter avec sa femme :

« _ Pansy tu es certaine de vouloir t'installer à Aviemore ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal ou en proie à de nombreuses crises de panique là-bas.

\- Nous devons aller en Grande-Bretagne Toorj car nous y serons en sécurité donc je m'habituerai. Promit-elle.

\- Tu étais contente à la ferme mais tu n'étais pas bien à Aviemore. Pansy : la maison de ville te rappelle des choses assez tristes n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors il n'est pas question d'y habiter, ni d'y travailler si on peut l'éviter. Affirma Toorj.

\- Mais… Hésita Pansy.

\- Pansy : tu as vraiment envie de t'installer dans cette maison à Avimore ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Non.

\- Tu préférerais vivre à la ferme ? Interrogea Toorj.

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux devenir la serveuse du restaurant de ton frère ? S'enquit son mari.

\- Non. Osa dire Pansy gênée.

\- …

\- Attention, je ne dénigre pas ce travail ou la plonge car cela m'a permis de vivre décemment sans trop toucher à l'argent obtenu après la vente de notre maison. Mais je préférais mon travail à la réception de l'hôtel. Toutefois, je ne veux pas abandonner ou blesser Kenji qui aura besoin de mon aide pour ouvrir son restaurant. Avoua Pansy hésitante.

\- Je ne veux pas le blesser non plus mais je préférerai travailler ailleurs car ton frère me supporte difficilement même s'il fait des efforts pour le moment. Je pense qu'il est jaloux de moi et voudrait te garder exclusivement pour lui puisque tu es sa sœur chérie. A mon avis tu es la femme la plus importante de la vie de Kenji et il t'aime bien plus que Naé. Confessa Toorj.

\- Pardon tu crois que mon frère est amoureux de moi ? Demanda Pansy choquée.

\- Non, non pas dans ce sens-là._ Précisa Toorj._ Mais on voit bien qu'il était certainement content d'avoir sa jumelle pour lui tout seul pendant quatre ans puisque tu n'avais pas de compagnon. Ton frère est devenu très possessif à ton égard.

\- Il m'a vue déboussolée après notre séparation et m'a beaucoup aidée au point de sécher mes larmes, me trouver mon premier emploi moldu mais aussi m'apprendre à conduire. Donc je ne peux pas critiquer mon frère, ni te laisser le faire. Affirma Pansy penaude.

\- Je sais et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant pour toute son daise donc il est hors de question de le critiquer mais Kenji ne se rend pas compte que tu n'es pas à l'aise dans la maison de ses rêves. _Insista Toorj._ Enfin, j'ai peur qu'il ne finisse par me chercher des noises si nous vivons ou travaillons toujours ensemble. Je préférerais donc encore faire le serveur, le videur ou des ménages chez les moldus plutôt que de travailler pour lui. Avoua Toorj.

\- Je ne sais pas si nous trouverons facilement quelque chose chez les moldus en ce moment car il y a une crise économique en cours. En revanche, Kenji nous fournirait un emploi à tous les deux. Hésita Pansy.

\- Si son restaurant marche Pansy sinon il va engloutir toutes nos économies. Modéra Toorj inquiet._ »

* * *

Le Mongol rappela aussi l'aspect financier à sa femme avant de lui montrer les calculs établis par Kenji. Or, le cracmol possédait bien de l'argent mais moldu seulement. Malheureusement, la monnaie moldue mongole ne valait rien au taux de change que ce soit chez les moldus ou les sorciers. Aussi, Kenji ne pourrait pas investir d'argent que ce soit en gallions ou en livres anglaises. De plus, Kenji voulait même vendre les moutons des Panshriij sans se soucier du fait que c'était un revenu supplémentaire qui leur permettrait de subsister si jamais les choses allaient mal au restaurant. Certes, Naraantsuya et Odval détenaient quelques économies mais elles n'étaient pas riches, ni Batbold ou Gyrin qui vivaient de leur élevage. Aussi, la plus grande partie des frais de rénovation de la baraque ou l'achat de l'équipement demandé par le cuisinier ainsi que le mobilier reposerait donc sur Pansy et Toorj.

Ces derniers possédaient des économies accumulées au fil des ans mais surtout la vente de leur maison ainsi que des poulains et des fromages de Pansy, néanmoins, Toorj inquiet craignait de voir tout leur argent englouti par les projets de Kenji. Le mongol montra à sa femme le montant des calculs de Kenji, ce qui ne leur laisserait pratiquement rien. Toorj voulait bien investir de l'argent dans le projet de son beau-frère mais il trouvait que le cracmol devrait se montrer un peu plus raisonnable en ouvrant d'abord un restaurant plus petit pour tenter d'attirer la clientèle avant de songer à l'ouverture d'un local haut-de-gamme.

D'autant plus que Kenji voulait s'orienter exclusivement sur la cuisine asiatique même s'il était aussi un grand cuisinier en cuisine occidentale. En revanche, Toorj aurait préféré le voir diversifier ses choix car Aviemore était un lieu fréquenté par des touristes en tous genres. Enfin, Pansy et lui détenaient non pas un mais cinq enfants donc ils devaient pouvoir s'assurer de fournir trois repas à chacun chaque jour. Aussi, Toorj conseilla à sa femme d'inciter Kenji à revoir ses ambitions à la baisse ou alors tous deux devraient peut-être vivre de leurs économies sur leur propre terrain en attendant de trouver leur voie. Pansy hésita :

« _ Nous ne pouvons pas non plus vivre seulement de nos économies jusqu'à la fin de nos jours si Ronald parvient à obtenir les deux maisons et le Ministère ne nous verse pas de prime en échange. Estima Pansy inquiète.

\- Je sais mais j'ai une idée, enfin si ça peut t'intéresser.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Eh bien, Kumbat m'a dit que le Ministère va me verser une prime de licenciement puisque ma « démission » n'est pas du tout volontaire. Révéla Toorj.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna sa femme.

\- Oui. Aussi, je me demandais si on ne pourrait pas l'utiliser ainsi que nos économies pour ouvrir notre propre activité. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Mais et Kenji ? Protesta Pansy.

\- On pourrait lui donner seulement une partie de nos économies et garder le reste pour ouvrir notre propre activité. La rassura Toorj.

\- De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna Pansy .

\- Eh bien, j'ai vu que tu adores ton travail quand nous y avons emmené Saejin pour la présenter à ton patron ou les autres employés.

\- Oui. Répondit Pansy.

\- La ferme est plutôt grande donc je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas tenter de la transformer en auberge. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Tu voudrais qu'on abandonne Kenji et son restaurant pour devenir ses concurrents ? Demanda Pansy surprise.

\- Nous ne serions pas ses concurrents puisqu'il aurait son restaurant à Aviemore et toi un hôtel à trois miles de la ville. De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas des cuisiniers donc nous ne risquons pas d'ouvrir un restaurant. A moins que Kenji ouvre un petit local à la ferme car la salle à manger est assez grande. Par contre, il ne devrait pas faire seulement de la cuisine asiatique dans ce cas car l'hôtel doit offrir plus de variétés à ses clients. Déclara Toorj.

\- Sinon, on pourrait peut-être songer à aménager un B&amp;B seulement si Kenji refuse d'ouvrir son restaurant à la ferme. S'anima soudainement Pansy ravie à l'idée de vivre à la ferme mais aussi pouvoir en tirer des revenus.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Toorj curieux.

\- C'est un _Bed&amp;Breakfast_ : ce genre d'établissement propose donc des chambres chez l'habitant. Le prix de la location d'une chambre comprend aussi le petit-déjeuner mais pas plus à moins de concorder un arrangement pour des repas supplémentaires. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Hm, ce serait donc plus facile pour nous dans ce cas ou du moins pour commencer si nous devons seulement louer des chambres et préparer le petit-déjeuner des clients avant de tout nettoyer après leur départ. Estima le mongol.

\- Mais Toorj tu as vraiment envie de devenir hôtelier ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Je dois pouvoir apprendre ce métier si tu m'aides à le faire. De plus, ça nous permettrait de trouver un emploi tous les deux sans devoir mentir à des moldus (du moins moi) si on ne travaille pas chez ton frère, ni chez des sorciers.

\- C'est vrai qu'un _B&amp;B_ nous permettrait de vivre tranquillement à la ferme à l'écart du monde sorcier tout en obtenant des revenus grâce à des clients moldus. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Enfin, nous avons un bébé donc tu te vois travailler tous les soirs au restaurant de Kenji pendant que ta mère garde Saejin ?

\- Je l'ai fait quand j'ai commencé à travailler après le sixième mois de Kushi afin de pouvoir rester auprès de nos enfants durant la journée mais je n'aimerais pas recommencer. Avoua Pansy.

\- Alors notre installation à la ferme serait l'idéal car nous pourrions travailler tout en restant à la maison auprès de Saejin ainsi que des garçons après leur retour de l'école. Je n'ai donc pas envie de passer toutes mes journées, voire, mes nuits loin de vous six à cause d'un travail de serveur ou de gardien à Gringott comme le suggère Ronald si nous avons la possibilité de travailler en famille. Insista Toorj.

\- Juste. Dit Pansy songeuse.

\- Sinon, tu pourrais aussi reprendre ton métier si tu le souhaites pendant que je gérerais le B&amp;B. Mais il faudra que tu m'aides au début Pansy car je ne connais rien aux trucs moldus ou au métier d'hôtelier. Estima Toorj.

\- Je ne veux pas retourner dans un hôpital, ni annoncer mon retour en Grande-Bretagne aux quatre vents donc je vois mal comment je pourrais exercer. Dit Pansy surprise.

\- Tu pourrais toujours arranger un des petits chalets présents sur la propriété pour créer un petit cabinet de médicomagie au cas où. Tu étais vraiment l'une des meilleures dans ta branche et tu adorais ton métier donc ce serait bête de renoncer maintenant non ? Insista Toorj.

\- Je ne sais pas Toorj : on verra plus tard quand nous serons enfin en sécurité. Proposa Pansy.

\- D'accord : la priorité c'est notre mise en sécurité pour le moment. _Concéda Toorj._ Par contre, je n'aime pas l'idée de Kenji qui veut contraindre ta mère, ton oncle, Gyrin ou votre grand-mère à vivre tous ensemble même s'ils n'y sont pas obligés. Avoua le mongol.

\- Moi non plus mais mon frère rêve d'ouvrir son restaurant et de vivre tous ensemble donc j'ai peur de le vexer.

\- Je sais mais ta grand-mère ne serait vraiment pas bien à l'étage prévu par Kenji selon moi. En revanche, elle pourrait s'installer dans l'un des appartements présents dans les longères au rez-de-chaussée si nous nous installions à la ferme. Ta mère aurait aussi sa propre indépendance tout comme Gyrin. A mon avis, Batbold serait également content de loger dans l'un des petits chalets près de la bergerie car il pourrait veiller sur les moutons comme il en a l'habitude. Poursuivit Toorj._ »

* * *

Les deux époux discutèrent encore un moment puis utilisèrent le Smartphone de Pansy pour rechercher toutes les informations possibles sur Aviemore. Les deux sorciers contemplèrent les sites sur la station de ski, les activités touristiques hivernales et estives avant de s'attarder sur les différents hôtels, maisons d'hôtes et gîtes pour les observer. Les deux époux estimèrent devoir préparer soigneusement leur projet s'ils obtenaient la ferme, néanmoins, un _B&amp;B_ pourrait fort bien marcher. La sorcière pesta ensuite contre la fin de la batterie et l'absence d'électricité car ils auraient pu se rendre plus commodément sur internet si elle avait un ordinateur portable comme celui de la réception à son travail. Toorj curieux demanda à son épouse si elle savait s'en servir car Toorjii leur avait montré le sien en 2008 mais aucun d'eux s'y étaient intéressés.

La jeune femme affirma avoua avoir du s'y mettre comme pour la voiture mais elle avait acheté seulement un téléphone portable, une télévision portable pour s'informer sur le monde moldu et permettre aux enfants de regarder les dessins-animés comme leurs petits camarades de classe moldus. Ensuite, Pansy expliqua à son mari détenir un petit groupe électrogène acheté d'après les conseils de Kenji pour alimenter son téléphone ainsi que la télé en énergie électrique. En théorie, elle pouvait alimenter d'autres appareils mais Pansy ne s'était jamais achetée un ordinateur malgré les encouragements de son patron ou ceux de Kenji. Toorj acquiesça puis voulut observer le groupe en question avant de suivre sa femme pour examiner l'appareil. Enfin, il songea à un détail :

« _ Pansy : si nous allons vivre au milieu des moldus, il est temps que je me mette à leur technologie moi aussi.

\- Hm oui, ce serait mieux surtout si nous ouvrons un B&amp;B car des gens réservent des chambres depuis internet. Estima Pansy.

\- Ah bon les moldus font ces choses aussi ?

\- Oui.

\- Hm, alors que dirais-tu si nous allions acheter le machin portable comme ça tu m'apprends à l'utiliser ainsi que ton téléphone ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Oui pourquoi pas. Répondit Pansy amusée. _ »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ron était en train de rédiger sa réponse au Ministère après avoir obtenu des pièces à convictions grâce à ses recherches :

« __ A l'attention du Ministre, _

_Mrs Pansy Panshriij a pris en considération votre proposition et serait prête à accepter la proposition du versement de 100000 gallions en guise de dédommagement. En échange, le Ministère devrait cependant s'engager formellement à fournir comme promis un service de protection perpétuel à l'égard de Mrs Pansy Panshriij ainsi que sa famille lors de leurs séjours en Grande-Bretagne mais aussi lui garantir une totale discrétion sur son retour. _

_Toutefois, Mrs Panshriij craint de ne pas trouver rapidement un logement afin de s'installer durablement en Grande-Bretagne. Aussi, Mrs Pansy Panshriij sollicite une dernière faveur en échange de l'abandon définitif d'éventuelles poursuites contre le Ministère pour la vente irrégulière du Manoir Parkinson à Mr Justin Finch-Fletchey sans avoir contacté au préalable les enfants ainsi que l'épouse de Mr Patrick Parkinson. En raison du problème de logement évoqué précédemment, Mrs Pansy demande s'il serait possible d'obtenir la restitution de la ferme Flower of Scotland afin de pouvoir se loger puisqu'il s'agit de l'une des propriétés de la famille Parkinson encore invendues à ce jour et totalement inutilisée par le Ministère. Mrs Pansy aimerait également récupérer la maison de ville située à Aviemore puisqu'elle est l'unique héritière de Patrick Parkinson. _

_Au cas où le Ministère devait accorder un seul de ces logements à Mrs Pansy Panshriij, le choix de cette dernière se porterait sur la ferme afin de pouvoir se loger. Si le Ministère ne souhaiterait pas donner suite à cette requête, Mrs Panshriij m'a chargé de vous faire une proposition. D'après, l'estimation effectuée par le cadastre sorcier en 1998, la maison de ville d'Aviemore détient une valeur de 70000 gallions et la ferme Flower of Scotland 40000 gallions. _

_Toutefois, la ferme est dans un tel état de dégradation qu'elle ne vaut pas plus de 20000 gallions à présent malgré l'importante superficie du terrain ou les dimensions de la ferme d'après nos informations. En effet, la maison ainsi que tous les édifices présents sur le terrain sont envahis par les doxys, sans compter la présence de gnomes dans le jardin. Ci-joint, vous trouverez les photographies prises par le cadastre en 1998 et celles effectuées en 2015 par un hypothétique acheteur qui m'a confié ses clichés ainsi que le rapport de l'expert mandaté par ses soins à la ferme avec l'autorisation du Ministère. Ces deux sorciers sont d'ailleurs disposés à témoigner du triste spectacle offert par cette propriété abandonnée depuis plus de vingt ans puisque les Parkinson n'y ont pas remis les pieds depuis 1991. D'ailleurs, je vous signale que personne n'a jamais signalé à Mrs Panshriij l'avis de vente de cette demeure ou la maison d'Aviemore. _

_En tant que représentant de Mrs Panshriij, je voudrais donc vous présenter une autre proposition pour trouver un accord équitable pour le Ministère et Mrs Panshriij. D'après l'estimation du cadastre en 1998, la valeur de la ferme et la maison de ville d'Aviemore équivaut à la somme de 110000 gallions. En revanche, la valeur de la ferme a diminué de moitié en raison de la dégradation des lieux et nul sorcier ne semble intéressé à son achat. En effet, l'expert mandaté par l'acquéreur potentiel quantifie la valeur de la ferme à 20000 gallions en 2015. Aussi, les deux propriétés valent maintenant 90000 gallions en tout soit moins des 100000 gallions proposés par le Ministère._

_Dans ces conditions, Mrs Panshriij serait prête à renoncer au versement des 100000 gallions proposé par le Ministère en échange de la restitution définitive des deux propriétés. Cet accord permettrait au Ministère et Mrs Panshriij de conclure un arrangement satisfaisant pour les deux parties puisque les autorités ne devraient pas verser de compensation financière (à moins que le Ministère ne décide de verser à Mrs Panshriij les 10000 gallions restants) pendant que la victime reprendrait ses biens. En échange, Mrs Panshriij s'engagerait à renoncer officiellement à toute forme de poursuite contre le Ministère après avoir reçu l'assurance de bénéficier de la protection perpétuelle de toute sa famille par les aurors lors de ses permanences en Grande-Bretagne ainsi que le titre de propriété des deux demeures familiales citées précédemment. _

_Au cas où le Ministère déciderait de donner seulement la ferme à Mrs Pansy Panshriij, je souhaiterais que les autorités versent alors 80000 gallions sur les 100000 prévus à l'origine. _

_Dans l'attente de votre réponse afin de concorder un arrangement final, je vous prie d'agréer mes salutations les plus distinguées._

_Ronald Weasley. __ »

* * *

Ensuite, Ron songea avec satisfaction à sa petite enquête qui lui permit de découvrir l'existence de l'acheteur potentiel et le rapport d'expertise qui témoignait de toutes les dégradations subies par la ferme dont valeur avait diminué de moitié. Ensuite, il contacta Pansy et Toorj avant de les rejoindre chez eux. Les deux époux approuvèrent sa missive puis le sorcier leur demanda de nouveau s'ils entendaient loger à Aviemore ou à la ferme si jamais le Ministère leur accordait une seule maison. En effet, le rouquin tentait d'obtenir les deux mais il n'était pas certain que le Ministre accepte de perdre la maison à Aviemore dont la valeur était assez élevée. En effet, les autorités recherchaient de l'argent et tentaient donc de vendre les plus belles propriétés confisquées aux exilés à des sorciers étrangers.

Aussi, un américain fortuné ou un nouveau riche comme Justin Finch-Fletchey pourrait payer le triple voire, le quadruple de la valeur de la maison à Aviemore. En revanche, le Ministre céderait probablement la ferme puisque personne n'achèterait une propriété aussi ravagée par les doxy et pourrait fort bien préférer donner cette propriété ainsi que 80000 gallions à Pansy en guise de compensation. Ainsi, il s'assurerait du silence de la jeune femme et pourrait revendre la maison de ville à un très bon prix si un sorcier étranger désirait l'acheter. Pansy acquiesça tout comme Toorj qui n'osa pas révéler le fond de sa pensée mais estimait que cette dernière solution serait une très bonne idée puisqu'ils bénéficieraient ainsi d'un toit sur la tête ainsi que de l'argent supplémentaire pour entreprendre des travaux et vivre sereinement en attendant le début du futur _B&amp;B_.

Par contre, Pansy s'inquiétait pour Kenji car elle ne voulait pas le froisser, néanmoins, la jeune femme choisirait la ferme si un choix lui était imposé. Ensuite, la sorcière répondit à la question de Ron :

« _ Ne le dites-pas à Kenji s'il vous plait sinon mon frère risque de se vexer mais je choisirai probablement la ferme et pas la maison de ville si on m'imposait un choix.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas car la ferme est vraiment un très bel endroit et serait parfaite pour élever vos enfants au grand air. Par contre, vous voulez tenir votre choix secret si jamais le Ministre vous demande de choisir c'est ça ? Devina Ron.

\- Je me sens coupable envers mon frère mais je n'aime pas la maison à Aviemore. Je veux sincèrement aider Kenji à réaliser son rêve cependant on pourrait utiliser notre argent ou la prime donnée par le Ministère pour louer un local ou reprendre la gestion d'un restaurant déjà existant si nous n'obtenons pas les deux propriétés. Dit Pansy.

\- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Estima Ron.

\- Et on courrait moins de risques ainsi. Intervint Toorj.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Ron.

\- Mon jumeau est un dieu en cuisine mais il n'y connait rien en gestion, marketing ou autre. Il croit que nous allons ouvrir un restaurant de luxe à peine nous poserons le pied en Ecosse. _ Expliqua Pansy hésitante._ Or, l'ouverture d'un local nécessite d'abord des travaux de rénovation puis de s'inscrire à la chambre de commerce et obtenir les autorisations nécessaires.

\- Je suis d'accord sur le principe qu'il faut investir afin de commencer une activité. Nous voulons donc l'aider à rénover la maison d'Aviemore grâce à la magie ou des moyens moldus et lui donner une partie de nos économies s'il veut vraiment y installer son restaurant. Toutefois, notre budget n'est pas illimité mais mon beau-frère veut acheter du mobilier particulier, les meilleurs équipements de cuisine moldus possibles et plein de décorations. Avoua Toorj préoccupé avant de montrer à Ron les documents portés par Kenji.

\- Hm, il doit se redimensionner un peu car vous ne pouvez pas ouvrir un restaurant de luxe d'une telle envergure sans moyens consistants que ce soient du coté moldu ou sorcier. Estima Ron après avoir lu les documents.

\- Je ne veux pas vous sembler méchant, ingrat ou faux-cul puisque Kenji m'accepte de nouveau comme son beau-frère mais ma femme et moi n'avons plus que nos économies, la prime que je devrais recevoir, les chevaux ou encore les moutons de Pansy. Donc nous ne voulons pas risquer tout notre argent dans le restaurant de luxe de Kenji. Confessa Toorj penaud.

\- Mais il ne va pas investir de l'argent lui aussi ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Mon beau-frère a beaucoup d'argent moldu et vit donc très bien ici mais la monnaie mongole ne vaut rien au taux de change. Aussi, Pansy et moi devrons échanger nos gallions contre des Livres anglaises puisque le local sera ouvert du coté moldu. Ma belle-mère va nous aider un peu tout comme Batbold et Gyrin mais ils ne sont pas riches non plus, ni Odval. Enfin, nous voulons éviter de les voir vendre leur bétail car c'est leur seul moyen de subsistance. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Mais ils ne vont pas vendre leurs bêtes pour vous suivre tous les quatre ? S'étonna Ron.

\- J'espère qu'on parviendra à les convaincre de ne pas le faire mais d'emmener les animaux avec nous si nous parvenons à obtenir la ferme où la place ne manque pas pour loger tout le monde. En tout cas, j'emmènerai les miens. Expliqua Pansy.

\- …

\- De plus, on pourrait contenter tout le monde en reprenant l'idée de Toorj et celle de Kenji sans fâcher personne en cas d'installation à la ferme. Continua Pansy._ »

Les deux époux parlèrent de l'idée de Toorj à Ron surpris mais qui finit par estimer ce projet assez intéressant. Le sorcier ne connaissait pas le système des B&amp;B puisqu'il allait toujours au même hôtel à Brighton mais le rouquin estima que ce type d'établissement serait peu onéreux à mettre en place après la rénovation de la ferme. Ron approuva aussi la proposition de Toorj d'ouvrir une auberge à la place du B&amp;B si Kenji acceptait d'ouvrir un petit restaurant dans la ferme. Ronald écouta aussi la seconde idée de Toorj puis encouragea Pansy à ouvrir son propre cabinet de psychomagie.

* * *

Enfin, il retourna chez lui afin de se reposer avant de présenter ses dernières requêtes demain. Ron surpris nota l'arrivée d'Harry peu après afin de l'inviter à dîner puisqu'Hermione était encore dehors. Le rouquin accepta et alla chercher son fils Hugo ravi de retrouver Lily qui était du même âge que lui. Après le repas, les deux hommes s'isolèrent un instant puis l'auror en profita pour interroger son beau-frère :

« _ Alors tu vas accepter la dernière proposition du Ministre pour Pansy ?

\- Nous ne réclamerons pas des gallions supplémentaires si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Répondit Ron.

\- Le Ministère connait de grosses difficultés économiques Ron. Dit seulement Harry penaud.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour « oublier » de signaler la vente du manoir Parkinson à ses propriétaires afin de pouvoir le vendre à un million de gallions.

\- Donc tu acceptes bien la proposition : 100000 gallions et la protection assurée par les aurors me semblent de très bonnes conditions pour Pansy. Dit Harry.

\- En fait, je vais envoyer une proposition au Ministre pour négocier un accord définitif.

\- Ron ne sois pas trop gourmand. S'inquiéta Harry.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : il ne s'agit pas d'argent. Je te dirais même plus Harry : le Ministre pourrait faire une très bonne affaire sans débourser un seul gallion s'il réfléchit un peu. Répliqua Ron amusé.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu verras si jamais le Ministre te convoque pour te montrer ma missive demain ou après demain.

\- Tu ne veux rien me dire maintenant ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Harry : ne te vexe pas mais si j'ai appris une seule chose d'Hermione, c'est bien qu'il ne faut pas parler de ses affaires ou ses arguments avec tout le monde avant la comparution au tribunal. Donc, j'en ai parlé seulement à Pansy, Toorj et les Panshriij. Répondit Ron.

\- Mais tu peux au moins me dire si Pansy va vraiment rentrer ?

\- Je dirais que oui si le Ministère tient toutes ses promesses dont le service de protection promis jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et celles de ses familiers lors de leurs permanences en Grande-Bretagne.

\- Mais Pansy a des ennemis ou quoi pour exiger un service de protection ainsi que le silence sur son retour ? Demanda Harry surpris.

\- Eh bien Pansy n'a pas envie d'affronter tes fans Harry. Mentit Ron.

\- Mais je parlerai en sa faveur à Skeeter pour publier un bel article si c'est ça le problème. Dit Harry.

\- Toorj est un ex auror donc il a arrêté plein de gens donc les deux époux veulent prendre des précautions après sa démission des aurors. Eluda Ron.

\- Ok. Bon Pansy pense exercer ici aussi ? Demanda Harry désireux de voir ses deux amis commencer enfin une thérapie.

\- Rien n'est encore certain mais elle pourrait bien ouvrir un petit cabinet privé après avoir reçu l'assurance du respect de tous les accords obtenus. Répondit Ron.

\- Alors je ferais de mon mieux pour appuyer ta requête Ron. Promit Harry soulagé par la perspective de voir ses deux amis entamer enfin une thérapie d'ici peu._ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. **_

**_Que pensez-vous du premier retour de Pansy en Grande-Bretagne ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous la ferme et la maison de ville ?_**

**_Kenji a raison de tout investir pour son futur restaurant ou non ?_**

**_Quelle maison devrait choisir Pansy si le Ministre lui propose d'en choisir une ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la conversation de Toorj et Pansy ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous l'idée de Toorj au sujet d'un B&amp;B ?_**

**_A-t-il bien fait d'inciter Pansy à se créer un petit cabinet de psychomagie ?_**

**_D'après vous, Kenji devrait-il ouvrir son restaurant tout seul à Aviemore ou devrait-il créer un restaurant à la ferme en plus du futur B&amp;B ou de l'auberge ?_**

_**Comment trouvez-vous la missive de Ron ?**_

_**D'après vous, qu'est-ce que le ministre décidera ?**_

_**Comment l'attitude d'Harry ?**_

_**Allez bonne nuit (1h55 du mat lol)**_


	20. Invitation dans le Londres Moldu

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Les négociations de Ron continuent tout comme le développement de son amitié avec les Panshriij et il y a même une toute petite ouverture finale pour Hermione. D'après mes recherches, il n'y a manifestement pas d'école primaire ou autre chez les sorciers donc ce sont les parents sorciers qui éduquent leurs enfants à la maison. De plus l'école de sorcellerie n'est pas obligatoire donc un parent peut aussi décider de faire étudier ses enfants à la maison au lieu de l'envoyer à Poudlard. Hugo va donc à l'école primaire moldue seulement parce que sa mère est une née moldue qui connait le système d'éducation. Par contre, Harry n'a pas pensé à y envoyer sa fille et les enfants de Bill, George, ou Percy n'y sont pas allés non plus. Donc c'est Molly qui garde Lily dans ma fiction pendant que sa mère Ginny travaille. Enfin, dans la fiction (ce n'est pas encore précisé mais ça le sera plus tard), Molly utilise la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre chez Ron et Hermione pour ensuite chercher Hugo à l'école de leur quartier après les cours puis l'emmène chez elle en attendant le retour de Ron. A moins que ce ne soit le tour de Mrs Granger de garder Hugo. **_

_**A bientôt et Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Le lendemain, le Ministre lut avec attention la missive de Ron, le rapport de l'expertise datant de 2015 avant de contempler les photographies. Kingsley observa avec répugnance les parois des édifices dégradées par les doxys, les plafonds ainsi que les sols détériorés, la crasse accumulée et se demanda si la propriété valait encore ne serait-ce que 10000 gallions car trois ans étaient passés depuis l'expertise effectués en 2015. Le Ministre constata encore une fois la bêtise de ses employés qui n'avaient pas non plus notifié la mise en vente de la ferme aux Panshriij mais aussi la tentative de dialogue de Pansy Panshriij à travers Ron Weasley puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore porté plainte contre le Ministère devant la Commission. A la fin, il décida donc de gagner un peu de temps pour bien réfléchir avant d'effectuer sa proposition finale. Kingsley envoya donc à Ron Weasley une missive neutre mais positive :

_« _ A __l'attention__ de Mr Ronald Weasley, __Représentant__ legal de Mrs Pansy Panshriij-Parkinson, _

_Le Ministère et le Ministre ont bien reçu votre missive qui sera bien évidemment prise en compte. _

_Les autorités apprécient la décision de Mrs Panshriij de répondre favorablement à notre proposition de dialogue au lieu de précipiter dans un long tourbillon médiatique et judiciaire en cas de comparution devant la Commission Internationale Sorcière. Une telle manœuvre porterait seulement préjudice aux deux parties en raison de l'acharnement des journalistes à jeter de la boue sur les uns ou les autres. _

_Aussi, rassurez Mrs Panshriij sur le fait que les autorités sont favorablement disposées à poursuivre le dialogue avec vous son représentant légal ou Mrs Panshriij elle-même. Vos propositions seront donc étudiées avec attention durant les prochains jours afin de trouver un accord à l'amiable définitif. L'intention du Ministère et de moi-même est de régler cette question au plus vite ainsi que d'une manière satisfaisante pour les deux parties si possible. _

_Sincères salutations, _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt Ministre de la magie.__ »

* * *

Après sa réception, Ronald lut la lettre avec attention avant de se rendre chez les Panshriij pour en discuter avec eux. Il expliqua ensuite aux deux sorciers que le Ministre tentait probablement de gagner du temps pour étudier les documents car le rapport d'expertise ainsi que la négligence de ses employés venaient de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Aussi, le sorcier ne savait probablement pas sur quel pied danser en ce moment afin de trouver une solution satisfaisante pour tout le monde sans y perdre la face. Le rouquin se montra confiant puis observa les dépliants anglais et ceux rédigés d'une autre langue posés sur la table. Il ne comprit pas les caractères des seconds mais identifia rapidement les objets moldus entrevus à la télévision lors des publicités.

Ron curieux demanda en quelle langue étaient rédigés certains des prospectus car il ne connaissait pas ces caractères. Pansy lui expliqua que les mongols moldus avaient été influencés par le régime communiste et avaient donc adapté les caractères cyrilliques comme nouvelle écriture au XXe siècle. Certains d'entre eux connaissaient encore l'écriture mongole traditionnelle mais elle était très peu utilisée. En revanche, les sorciers l'utilisaient toujours mais apprenaient également les caractères cyrilliques afin de pouvoir interagir en présence de moldus. Aussi, ils savaient lire et écrire des deux manières. En raison de l'existence des sorciers nés moldus, les explications au tableau noir ainsi que les livres de l'école de magie mongole étaient d'ailleurs rédigés selon l'alphabet cyrillique pour qu'ils puissent les comprendre.

Toorj intervint pour expliquer que Pansy et lui avaient donc enseigné l'écriture mongole traditionnelle à leurs deux premiers enfants mais ils attendaient encore pour l'apprendre à Severus car il était seulement au cours préparatoire à l'école. L'enfant savait maintenant lire et écrire les caractères cyrilliques enseignés à l'école moldue, cependant, il faisait encore des fautes par moment donc les parents ne voulaient pas l'embrouiller en lui enseignant l'écriture traditionnelle tout de suite. Aussi, ils attendraient qu'il maîtrise parfaitement les caractères cyrilliques pour lui montrer l'autre écriture. Ensuite, ils feraient la même chose pour Kushi et Saejin plus tard. Ron soudainement alarmé demanda à Pansy si le petit Toorjii connaissait les caractères occidentaux dans ce cas, sinon il aurait du mal à s'adapter à Poudlard.

Pansy le rassura aussitôt sur l'apprentissage de l'alphabet occidental par tous ses enfants. La jeune femme avait également veillé à ce que ses premiers fils sachent parfaitement lire et écrire en anglais. Severus commençait à le faire également car il trouvait ces caractères bien plus faciles que le cyrillique. Enfin, Kushi ne savait pas encore lire mais il observait souvent les lettres montrées par Maman. Rassuré, Ron hocha la tête car Toorjii ne serait donc pas dépaysé lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard en cours d'année ou en septembre. D'ailleurs, il demanda au couple leurs intentions à ce sujet. Pansy confessa son envie de conserver Toorjii auprès d'eux au moins durant les premiers temps après leur installation en Grande-Bretagne afin que le jeune garçon puisse avoir le temps de s'adapter à leur nouvelle vie.

En effet, le couple refusait de projeter leur fils sans aucune préparation dans une école de magie étrangère très différente de celle de la Mongolie. Ensuite, les parents décideraient avec Toorjii si l'enfant rentrerait à Poudlard en cours d'année ou non. En cas de réponse négative, le gamin commencerait l'école de magie anglaise seulement en septembre, il étudierait le programme à la maison afin d'être prêt tout en se rendant au collège moldu du coin. Ron acquiesça puis demanda aux deux époux s'ils comptaient faire des achats. Pansy acquiesça tout comme Toorj qui voulait offrir le machin portable moldu à sa femme mais aussi apprendre à s'en servir lui aussi puisqu'ils souhaitaient vivre chez les moldus. En effet, la technologie était omniprésente chez ces gens, surtout, dans les pays industrialisés comme la Grande-Bretagne donc Toorj estimait qu'il devait apprendre à utiliser ces choses plutôt que de passer pour un excentrique ou un arriéré sorti du moyen-âge moldu en présence de clients s'ils parvenaient à ouvrir un _B&amp;B_.

Ronald approuva la justesse de ses propos mais confessa cependant sa propre ignorance car il ne détenait aucun ordinateur, ni un téléphone portable même si sa femme était une sorcière née moldue. Pansy le rassura aussitôt sur le fait qu'elle-même ne les utilisait pas non plus avant, Certes, son frère lui avait bien offert un petit téléphone portable des années plus tôt ou des cd mais elle n'utilisait rien de plus même si Kenji lui avait montré ses propres ordis ainsi que ses premiers Smartphones au cours des années 2000. Son frère tentait également de lui faire passer son permis depuis leurs dix-huit ans mais elle ne s'y était pas intéressée pendant des années. Ensuite, la jeune femme s'était finalement décidée à apprendre l'usage de la nouvelle technologie moldue à partir de 2014 afin de se fondre parmi ses collègues travail au lieu de passer pour une nomade arriérée en raison de son ignorance.

La Serpentarde s'était aussi décidée à prendre une télévision portable pour s'informer et permettre également aux enfants de ressembler aux petits moldus qui regardaient la télé. Elle acheta aussi le Smartphone pour être rapidement jointe par le staff de l'hôtel en cas de besoin mais aussi recevoir ses emails envoyés par ses collègues. Enfin, Pansy s'était également inscrite à l'auto-école afin de passer son permis de conduire pour pouvoir se rendre à son travail sans dépendre de sa mère qui l'accompagnait à l'hôtel et venait ensuite la chercher à la fin de ses heures puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas transplanter toute seule en cette période. Toorj affirma se mettre lui aussi à tous ces trucs petit à petit.

Par contre, le mongol évoqua sa propre perplexité sur l'électricité car les machins appelés prises n'étaient manifestement pas les même partout. Ainsi, Kenji leur avait déconseillé d'acheter l'ordinateur ici car les prises n'étaient pas identiques en Grande-Bretagne à moins d'acheter également un adaptateur pour l'utiliser également en Ecosse. Aussi, son beau-frère comptait revendre le sien même si Pansy lui conseillait de le garder pour pouvoir écrire à leurs amis moldus car les caractères sur le clavier seraient différents d'après la jeune femme. Toorj voulait donc acheter un machin en Grande-Bretagne lui aussi mais seulement en compagnie de son épouse car il craignait de se faire avoir s'il s'y rendait tout seul. Kenji leur avait donc imprimé des prospectus anglais trouvés sur internet pour leur donner des idées et insistait pour les accompagner à Londres afin d'effectuer leur achat là-bas. Ron bondit aussitôt sur l'occasion :

« _ Ce serait une bonne idée de vous rendre dans le Londres moldu Pansy.

\- C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire. Intervint Toorj.

\- Vous reverriez ainsi notre belle capitale Pansy : Londres ne vous manque vraiment pas ? Tenta Ron.

\- Si c'est du Chemin de Traverse que vous parlez : non. Répondit Pansy.

\- Nous devrons bien y aller un jour, ne serait-ce que pour y ouvrir un coffre à Gringott mais surtout acheter les affaires scolaires de Toorjii. Rétorqua Toorj.

\- En attendant de vous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, vous pourriez déjà aller du coté moldu pour acheter votre ordinateur. Suggéra Ron pour convaincre Pansy d'affronter sa peur.

\- Oui je sais mais bon: nous pouvons aussi aller à Inverness près d'Aviemore, à Glasgow, Manchester, Newcastle ou ailleurs. S'entêta Pansy.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux mais allons-y. dit Toorj.

\- Hm, je peux nous faire transplaner à Aviemore mais j'avoue ne pas bien me souvenir d'Inverness, ni de Glasgow car c'est ma mère qui nous y emmenait. Ensuite, j'y suis parfois allée avec mon frère mais on prenait le bus ou le train et c'était il y a plus de vingt ans. Confessa Pansy.

\- Vous alliez ailleurs avec Kenji ?

\- Nous allions seulement à Londres puisque mon père m'autorisait à emmener Kenji avec moi durant l'achat de mes fournitures ou autres sur le_ Chemin de Traverse_. Il ne savait pas que nous allions ensuite dans le Londres moldu. Avoua Pansy.

\- Alors allons dans le monde moldu dans ce cas. Insista Toorj.

\- Tu es bien pressé d'acheter un ordinateur portable. S'amusa sa femme.

\- Oui parce que je veux en apprendre le plus possible sur le monde moldu. Insista Toorj qui désirait surtout aider Pansy à surmonter sa panique en allant enfin à Londres.

\- Je serais curieux de les voir en vrai moi aussi puisque je les ai vu seulement à la télé de ma femme. Renchérit Ron.

\- Mais quelle heure est-il à Londres ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Midi donc les magasins sont ouverts. Répondit Ron.

\- Hm mais c'est l'heure du dîner ici. Protesta Pansy.

\- Et si on en profitait pour emmener d'abord les enfants au Mac Donald's comme on le leur a promis ? Nous n'y sommes pas allés depuis notre dernier voyage en Chine en 2013 donc Kushi n'en a jamais vu un et Severus ne s'en souvient probablement pas même s'il a vu nos photos. Tenta Toorj.

\- C'est quoi Mac Donald's ? Demanda Ron curieux.

\- C'est un type de restaurant moldu où on mange des hamburgers, des frites, des trucs comme ça. Beaucoup de gens appellent ça de la malbouffe mais ça plait aux enfants car ils obtiennent toujours un cadeau avec leur menu. Enfin, ça ne tue personne s'ils y vont de temps en temps. Ces restaurants existent dans le monde entier y compris en Asie donc nous y sommes allés Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ah oui ça plait aux enfants ? Demanda Ron curieux.

\- Oui donc on pourrait aller à Londres et manger là-bas puis on va chercher un ordinateur portable. Proposa Toorj pour aider sa femme à se détendre au lieu de paniquer à l'idée de se rendre à Londres.

\- Hm, je ne sais pas si les enfants ont envie de bouger à cette heure-ci . Rétorqua Pansy hésitante.

\- Attends tu vas voir : les garçons vous voulez aller à Mac Donald's à Londres ou manger à la Ger dans vingt minutes ? Hurla Toorj hilare._ »

Ron s'esclaffa aussitôt à la vue de Toorjii et Nansal en train d'ouvrir la tenture avec fracas sans plus se soucier de leurs jeux. Severus curieux les rejoignit également tout comme Kushi car ses grands-frères lui avaient parlé de Mac Donald's depuis deux jours après avoir obtenu de leur père la promesse de se rendre bientôt dans l'un des restaurants présents en Chine ou celui en Mongolie Intérieure. Toutefois, aucun d'eux ne s'attendaient à aller en Angleterre la patrie de Maman donc les enfants étaient vraiment excités, surtout Severus le plus anglophile des quatre garçons qui cherchait toujours à en savoir plus sur la Grande-Bretagne. L'enfant demanda donc à sa mère s'ils pourraient ensuite visiter tous les monuments de la ville. Pansy gênée lui promit d'y songer mais pas forcément aujourd'hui car ils avaient plusieurs choses à faire. Le jeune garçon acquiesça car sa mère venait de lui donner ainsi l'assurance de retourner en Grande-Bretagne une autre fois.

* * *

Ensuite, la sorcière se tourna vers Ron afin d'inviter le sorcier, son fils Hugo et Mrs Weasley au Mac Donald's s'ils étaient libres. Ronald accepta en affirmant aller chercher Hugo qui n'allait pas à l'école moldue de leur quartier aujourd'hui puis il proposa à Pansy et Toorj de les rejoindre chez lui grâce à la poudre de cheminette d'ici un quart d'heure. Ensuite, les Panshriij s'organisèrent pendant que Ron retournait au Terrier pour aller chercher son fils. Il lança cependant un patronus à sa femme pour l'avertir :

« _ _Hermione, je souhaiterai emmener Hugo manger dehors car Pansy nous a invité à déjeuner ensemble dans le Londres moldu, tu es invitée également mais fais-moi savoir tout de suite si tu viens ou pas car les Panshriij arriveront d'ici peu à Londres. Au cas où Harry est encore une fois près de toi, rappelle lui que Pansy peut circuler librement dans le Londres moldu ou sorcier mais elle n'ira probablement pas sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui. Elle t'a invité toi mais pas lui donc je préférerai éviter un transplanage d'Harry devant elle à l'improviste car Pansy n'apprécierait certainement pas ce fait. Elle ne se présentera probablement pas devant les sorciers tant que les négociations avec le Ministère ne seront pas conclues donc dis à Harry de respecter son choix, sinon, ce serait très grossier de part. Bon, fais-moi vite savoir ta réponse Hermione.__ »

Hermione surprise écouta son patronus avant de demander à Harry de la rejoindre. L'auror écouta son résumé et prit la parole :

« _ Tu es en pause déjeuner ou pas Hermione ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Alors tu vas rejoindre Ron dans ce cas et manger avec lui ainsi que ton fils en compagnie de Pansy. Décréta Harry.

\- Mais Harry, je comptais profiter de ma pause pour avancer mes dossiers ! Protesta Hermione surprise.

\- Hermione : ton dossier ne disparaîtra pas de ton bureau si tu t'absentes un petit moment. En revanche, tu ne devrais pas laisser fuir cette opportunité.

\- Quelle opportunité ? Tu veux absolument que je lèche les bottes à Pansy de ta part pour la convaincre de rentrer ou quoi ? Demanda Hermione abasourdie.

\- Mais non : tu te rends compte que Ron t'as proposé de manger avec lui dehors ? Quand avez-vous mangé ensemble dans un restaurant tous les deux ou en famille pour la dernière fois ? Insista Harry.

\- Euh… Je ne m'en souviens pas. Reconnut Hermione penaude.

\- Par contre, je me souviens de l'épisode humiliant de la pizza… Alors sois contente que Ron te donne une nouvelle opportunité au lieu de t'en tenir encore rigueur. Renchérit Harry.

\- … Tu as raison. Reconnut Hermione._ »

xxxxxx

La jeune femme envoya donc son patronus à Ron :

« _ _Ron je viens de commencer ma pause donc c'est avec plaisir que je me joins à vous pour le déjeuner. Je passe un instant à Gringott pour échanger un peu d'argent contre de la monnaie moldue et j'arrive. Dis-moi seulement si tu veux que je prenne quelque chose comme un gâteau ou des fleurs pour les Panshriij avant de vous rejoindre._ _ »

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reçut un second patronus de Ron :

« _ _Ne t'inquiète pas pour des fleurs ou l'argent car c'est Pansy qui insiste pour nous inviter. De toute façon, je prendrais l'argent moldu que nous avons dans la petite boîte à la maison. Par contre, je t'avertis à l'avance Hermione que nous n'irons pas dans un restaurant traditionnel mais un truc appelé Mac Donald's pour faire plaisir aux enfants. Donc ne sois pas surprise et réfléchis bien avant de venir car je compte bien laisser Hugo manger des sucreries pour une fois même si tes parents ou toi n'êtes pas d'accord. Les autres enfants en mangeront eux aussi donc il n'est pas question de priver notre fils ou le rendre différents des autres aujourd'hui. Tu m'as tout expliqué sur le risque des caries donc je sais bien qu'il ne doit pas se gaver mais Hugo a le droit de s'amuser un peu aujourd'hui puisque c'est un repas exceptionnel. Enfin, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour si tu viens : ne dis rien qui puisse m'embarrasser devant mes amis ou leurs enfants s'il te plait. Retrouve-moi à la maison si tu décide de venir car j'ai dit aux Panshriij d'utiliser notre cheminée. __ »

Hermione songea aux publicités entrevues autrefois puis les mises en garde de ses parents qui ne l'emmenèrent jamais au fast-food à cause des risques d'obésité ou de malbouffe, voire, de caries. La sorcière voulut donc contraindre Ron à renoncer à ce repas mais Harry l'en empêcha aussitôt. Il affirma avoir toujours eu envie d'y aller quand il était petit mais les Dursley ne l'emmenaient jamais. Aussi, Harry lui conseilla de laisser Ron y porter Hugo. Le sorcier s'interrompit un instant après la vision d'un patronus envoyé par sa femme Ginny qui lui était destiné :

« _ _Harry chéri, Hugo ne va pas à son école moldue aujourd'hui et passe donc la journée avec notre fille Lily chez mes parents. Quel dommage que les sorciers n'aient pas d'école avant Poudlard car Lily pourrait y aller et non passer ses journées au Terrier pendant que je travaille. Enfin, ce n'est pas de ça donc je voulais te parler : Ron est venu chercher Hugo pour manger dans un truc moldu appelé Mac Donald's. Notre neveu a aussitôt bondi de joie car il a vu ce restaurant à la télé puis Ron a proposé à Lily de venir également si nous étions d'accord. Je ne suis pas contre cette idée mais seulement si c'est bon pour toi aussi. A ce soir, je t'aime !__ »

Harry répondit aussitôt :

« _ _Ginny ma chérie je suis très content pour Lily : je n'ai jamais songé à l'emmener là-bas mais les petits moldus adorent ça et ce n'est pas dangereux pour la santé du moment qu'ils n'y vont pas souvent. La nourriture est un peu grasse mais ça ne fait rien si c'est pour une fois seulement. Je vais donc envoyer mon patronus à Ron pour le remercier et lui confier Lily. A ce soir ma chérie.__ »

Il envoya aussitôt un second patronus à Ron :

« _ _Ron : merci pour ta gentillesse car Lily sera certainement ravie d'aller à Mac Donald's. Je suis vraiment distrait car je n'ai jamais pensé à l'y emmener, ni James ou Albus. Donc amusez-vous bien tous les trois et à bientôt !__ »

Ensuite, il convainquit Hermione de se rendre au fast-food et de ne pas critiquer ce lieu. De plus, ce repas lui permettrait de rencontrer Pansy et de voir si elle se sentirait assez à l'aise avec cette femme pour entreprendre une session de psychomagie sous sa direction. Hermione acquiesça avant de répondre à Ron :

« _ _Il n'y a aucun problème Ron : Hugo pourra manger comme ses amis car un fast-food ne le tuera pas du moment que ça ne devient pas une habitude. J'arrive d'ici une minute.__ »

* * *

**_Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je sais qu'il est court mais je ne voulais pas le noyer dans la masse en l'intégrant à un autre chapitre. De plus, je ne sais pas vous mais je trouve la conversation entre Hermione et Harry assez significative donc elle ne devait pas se retrouver au milieu des autres. _**

**_Comment trouvez-vous la réaction puis la lettre du Ministre ?_**

**_Quelle décision va-t-il prendre d'après vous ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous des tentatives de Ron et Toorj pour convaincre Pansy de se rendre au moins du coté moldu de Londres ?_**

**_D'après vous, les Panshriij ont bien fait d'inviter Hermione ou non ? _**

**_Comment imaginez-vous Hermione dans un fast-food ? Quelle sera sa réaction selon vous ?_**

**_Harry a-t-il bien fait de parler à Hermione ainsi ou pas ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous l'échange des messages entre Ron et Hermione ?_**

**_D'après vous, que va-t-il se passer durant cette sortie au fast-food ou encore l'arrivée des Panshriij chez Hermione ?_**


	21. Chez Hermione et Ronald

_**Bonjour à tous et bon dimanche, **_

**_A la fin, Hermione va rencontrer Pansy et pouvoir commencer à se faire une opinion. Ce chapitre est court mais c'est parce que j'ai finalement décidé de le partager en plusieurs parties pour plus de clarté. _**

**_Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Une minute plus tard, Hermione transplana chez elle et salua son mari déjà dans le salon en compagnie d'Hugo ainsi que Lily extrêmement curieuse. Hermione caressa les cheveux de son fils tout en discutant un instant avec sa nièce puis elle nota l'excitation des deux enfants à l'idée d'aller au Mac Donald's. La sorcière n'était jamais entrée dans ces nids à microbes, néanmoins, cela ne devait probablement pas faire de mal aux enfants s'ils s'y rendaient une seule fois et pas tous les jours. Enfin, elle ne pouvait pas parler d'obésité à la vue de la minceur des deux gamins contrairement à certains de leurs cousins bien plus ronds grâce aux petits bons plats de Molly qui se surpassait en présence de ses petits-enfants.

La jeune femme observa les vêtements de son mari qui ne portait pas sa robe sorcière pour une fois et ceux d'Hugo puis les trouva parfaitement adaptés pour le monde moldu. Enfin, la robe de Lily pouvait passer également tout comme ses chaussures. Hermione observa son salon puis saisit sa baguette afin de ranger un peu dans l'espoir que tout soit parfait pour l'arrivée de ses invités surprises. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la sorcière regretta de ne jamais avoir voulu d'un elfe de maison car ce dernier aurait su maintenir la demeure dans un état irréprochable contrairement à elle. D'ailleurs, Hermione ne faisait pas souvent le ménage en ces jours et laissait toute l'organisation domestique entre les mains de son mari car elle était trop absorbée par tous ses dossiers pour l'aider.

Elle savait que Molly venait souvent pour aider son fils donc tout était propre, cependant, Hermione aurait voulu réaménager sa maison de fond en comble en cet instant précis. Non pas que sa demeure ne lui plaisait plus, mais l'idée de recevoir Pansy Parkinson ou Panshriij la rendait nerveuse. La sorcière s'efforçait de ne pas se montrer injuste car cette femme avait manifestement souffert sous ses airs méchants à Poudlard, néanmoins, c'était toujours une sang-pure parmi ceux qui considéraient Hermione comme une sang de bourbe à Poudlard… D'un autre coté, Hermione craignait également que son mari ne fasse des comparaisons entre elles et ne finisse par la quitter un jour puisque leur mariage n'était pas parfait contrairement à celui des Panshriij d'après les propos flatteurs de Ron à leur sujet.

Le Gryffondor tentait souvent de refréner son agressivité envers son mari mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui crier dessus à la moindre contrariété. Elle aimait Ron ainsi que leurs enfants, néanmoins, sa vie ne la satisfaisait plus et Hermione ne parvenait pas à en comprendre la raison. La jeune femme ne se sentait bien qu'à son travail au point de multiplier les heures supplémentaires. Elle finit cependant par chasser ses pensées et alla se changer afin de se fondre parmi la foule. Pendant ses préparatifs, la famille Panshriij finit par apparaître dans la cheminée puis Toorj aida sa femme ainsi que ses enfants et son neveu à en sortir. Ron leur souhaita aussitôt la bienvenue puis fit la connaissance de Patrick le fils de Kenji avant de se rengorger sous les compliments des deux époux pour sa maison.

Hugo saisit la main de sa cousine manifestement intimidée pour la première fois de sa vie puis il se rua vers les garçons afin de la leur présenter :

« _ Hello Nansal, Toorjii, Severus et Kushi, je vous présente ma cousine Lily Potter ! Claironna Hugo. Et toi tu es Patrick n'est-ce pas ? Tes cousins m'ont parlé de toi ! Ajouta l'enfant à l'adresse du cousin des garçons.

\- Salut Hugo ! Bonjour Lily ! Claironnèrent les enfants dans un anglais parfait mais teinté d'un fort accent mongol.

\- Salut mais pourquoi vous parlez aussi bizarrement ? Demanda Lily curieuse.

\- Hein ? S'étonna Patrick.

\- Pat: Lily n'est pas habituée à entendre parler anglais avec un accent comme le notre. Hugo est resté surpris au début lui aussi quand nous l'avons rencontré. Expliqua gentiment Toorjii à son cousin plus jeune.

\- Ah pourquoi on a un accent ? Demanda Patrick

\- Oui : vous parlez bien mais on voit que vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Dit Lily.

\- Nous sommes nés en Mongolie où les gens parlent mongol donc notre accent est différent du tien. Dit Toorjii.

\- Et toi tu parles mongol ? Demanda Patrick à Lily.

\- Euh non je parle seulement anglais. Dit Lily penaude.

\- C'est pas grave Lily : de toute façon t'iras probablement pas en Mongolie un jour ou alors comme touriste donc ce n'est pas un problème. Intervint Nansal.

\- Où vous avez appris à parler anglais ? Demanda Lily curieuse.

\- On parle toujours en mongol en général mais ma mère et mon oncle le papa de Patrick nous ont appris l'anglais. Ils nous font souvent parler avec eux pour pas l'oublier. Expliqua Nansal.

\- Toorjii lit des livres en anglais et Nansal aussi. Expliqua Kushi.

\- Moi aussi je commence à le faire ! Intervint Severus.

\- Bonjour Lily. S'approchèrent les deux époux Panshriij.

\- Bonjour Mrs, Mr. Répondit l'enfant.

\- Tu entends mon accent à moi aussi : il est terrible n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Toorj pour la détendre.

\- Oh oui Mr il est vraiment fort. Dit Lily amusée.

\- Je suis né en Mongolie comme les garçons donc c'est ma femme Pansy qui nous a appris l'anglais mais on n'a jamais perdu notre accent.

\- Oui je comprends mais Mrs n'a pas d'accent. Insista Lily curieuse.

\- Non parce que je suis née en Angleterre près de Manchester mais j'ai un accent anglais très fort quand je parle en mongol. En tout cas rassure-toi petite Lily : c'est déjà super de parler anglais car les gens te comprennent partout. Affirma Pansy pour la rassurer.

\- Ah alors ça va. Dit Lily rassurée.

\- Oui.

\- Au fait Mrs : Hugo a dit que vous connaissez son papa depuis Poudlard donc vous connaissez le mien aussi ? C'est Harry Potter ! Claironna Lily d'un ton innocent sans se douter de la gêne des adultes.

\- Oui je connaissais ton papa et ta maman mais c'était il y a très longtemps. Tu n'es pas obligée nous appeler Mrs ou Mr Lily donc tu peux nous appeler par nos prénoms si tu veux. Finit par répondre Pansy qui ne détenait aucune animosité envers l'enfant de Potter mais seulement un peu de gêne.

\- Bon les gars vous voulez voir ma chambre ? Proposa Hugo.

\- Ouais.

\- Alors on y va !

\- Attendez les enfants : demandez d'abord à Ronald s'il est d'accord. Intervint Pansy.

\- Oui ils peuvent y aller mais nous partirons dans pas longtemps. Précisa Ron souriant à la vue de l'excitation de son fils ravi de jouer avec des enfants de son âge chez lui.

\- Ok._ »

* * *

Ensuite, Pansy nota le jardin depuis la fenêtre puis Ron s'empressa d'y emmener le couple puisqu'il connaissait leur engouement pour les fleurs ou les plantes. Effectivement, Toorj admira le jardin au repos en apparence mais qui recommencerait à bourgeonner d'ici peu. Ron finit même par leur montrer sa serre après avoir lancé un sort discret pour dissimuler sa toile ainsi que la photo de famille des Panshriij. Les deux époux observèrent avec attention les plantes présentes qui étaient bien plus variées que les leurs en raison des différences de climat. Toorj affirma à sa femme planter d'avantage de fleurs dans leur nouveau jardin en Grande-Bretagne puisque les conditions météorologiques seraient plus favorables ici.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils notèrent enfin quelques toiles de Ron et voulurent s'en approcher. Les deux sorciers n'étaient pas de grands amateurs d'arts mais ils aimaient bien les estampes asiatiques, les représentations des paysages, des animaux, des scènes de la vie quotidienne, les portraits ou les natures mortes. Une fois, Kenji avait tenté de les emmener une exposition d'art moderne cependant les deux époux n'y avaient rien compris et retournèrent à des sujets bien plus classiques aux yeux du cracmol mais plus compréhensibles à leurs yeux. Ils admirèrent donc les toiles du rouquin qui avait peint plusieurs paysages peints dans les alentours du Terrier d'après Ron agréablement surpris par leur intérêt sincère. Les sorciers s'attardèrent aussi sur les compositions de fleurs mais aussi les natures mortes ou encore les animaux.

Le couple discuta avec Ron de sa peinture puis admira sa passion qui le poussa à prendre non seulement des cours mais aussi peindre de plus en plus. Pansy conseilla alors à Ron de se rendre au musée _National Gallery_ s'il aimait la peinture classique. Il pourrait ainsi découvrir les œuvres de peintres moldus issus de nombreuses époques comme elle-même le fit grâce à Kenji une fois. De plus, l'entrée de ce musée était gratuite donc ce serait vraiment trop bête de s'en priver. D'ailleurs, Toorj renchérit en proposant à Pansy de revenir à Londres un autre jour pour y emmener leurs enfants. Sa femme hésita mais finit par acquiescer car elle avait promis à Severus de lui montrer _Buckingham Palace_ un de ces jours.

Enfin, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur où Hermione abasourdie faisait face à une horde de gamin dans la chambre d'Hugo. La jeune femme avait fini de se préparer et était sortie de la salle de bains avant de tomber sur le joyeux désordre crée par Hugo et Lily avec cinq gamins en deux minutes… La sorcière voulut les réprimander mais elle se tut à la vue du regard implorant de son fils pas du tout désireux de voir ses amis fuir la maison à toute vitesse à cause de sa mère. Hermione se contenta donc de lancer quelques sorts pour ranger les jeux avant de faire face à tous les gamins :

« _ Hugo tu ne me présentes pas à tes amis ?

\- Oui maman : voici Toorjii, Nansal, Severus, Kushi et leur cousin Patrick. Répondit Hugo.

\- Bonjour Mrs Weasley. Claironnèrent les enfants en chœur pour éviter les problèmes.

\- Bonjour les garçons : vous parlez donc notre langue ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

\- Oui ma mère et oncle Kenji nous l'ont apprise. Confirma Toorjii.

\- Mais on a un accent mongol ! Précisa Patrick.

\- Oui je l'entends mais ce n'est pas un problème car on vous comprend parfaitement. Donc je vous félicite pour parler aussi clairement l'anglais. Dit Hermione.

\- Merci Mrs Weasley. Répondirent les enfants.

\- Papa veut que je parle bien anglais ! Affirma ensuite Patrick fier de lui.

\- Maman aussi ! Intervint Kushi.

\- Vos parents sont en bas ? Interrogea Hermione tout en scrutant ces gosses habillés à la moldue mais avec des vêtements bien moins classiques que ceux d'Hugo.

\- Mon papa n'est pas là : il travaille et Maman aussi ! Dit Patrick.

\- Nos parents sont en bas avec Ron. Précisa Nansal.

\- Bien alors rejoignons-les. Ordonna Hermione sans parvenir à se défaire de son ton un peu sec._ »

La jeune femme se mit en marche derrières les enfants et ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'ils portaient des baskets ainsi que des jeans contrairement à Hugo à qui elle n'en achetait jamais. La sorcière ne put s'empêcher de demander aux enfants s'ils portaient des vêtements aussi légers en Mongolie. Toorjii la rassura sur le fait qu'ils utilisaient des pantalons, des pulls, des chaussures, des vestes ainsi que des deels bien plus pesants en Mongolie où le froid pouvait dépasser les -45 degrés. Toutefois, les enfants remettaient leurs jeans ainsi que des baskets au printemps pour ceux qui ne s'habillaient pas toujours de manière traditionnelle. Enfin, Toorjii se précipita en bas avec les autres pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de cette femme manifestement pas très commode.

* * *

En revanche, Hermione prit son temps pour pouvoir détailler le mari de Pansy qui apparut le premier dans son champ de vision au cours de sa descente des escaliers. La sorcière surprise dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire en songeant que Pansy semblait éviter Harry comme la peste mais s'était mariée à une espèce de sosie. En effet, l'homme ne détenait pas les traits du visage de l'Elu, ni ses cicatrices mais il possédait des cheveux indisciplinés, des lunettes lui aussi et détenait la même posture. D'ailleurs tous les garçons semblaient avoir hérité des problèmes de vue de leur père puisqu'ils portaient tous des lunettes hormis leur cousin. La sorcière ne put donc s'empêcher de comparer Toorj à un Harry Potter asiatique.

Hermione trouva l'homme assez séduisant pour un futur quadra et manifestement en forme à la vue de ses abdos moulés par son pull. La sorcière ne songeait à rien de mal, néanmoins, elle aurait aimé voir Ron lui ressembler et non se balader avec sa petite bedaine… Elle tenta aussi d'entrevoir Pansy depuis son refuge sur les escaliers mais la sorcière était manifestement dissimulée par la stature des deux hommes. Hermione prit donc son courage à deux mains et descendit les dernières marches avant de s'approcher des trois autres adultes qui se tournèrent aussitôt dans sa direction. Hermione resta cependant décontenancée par la tenue de Pansy bien plus décontractée que la sienne car la Serpentarde endossait une veste, une tunique, des bottines ainsi que des leggings contrairement à elle soigneusement vêtue d'un tailleur strict mais chic à ses yeux.

Hermione détailla également le nouveau visage de la Serpentarde seulement entrevu quelques secondes avant son départ pour la Mongolie. Elle eut l'impression que le temps ne laissait pas de traces sur le visage de Pansy qui ne détenait manifestement aucune ride, ni même un peu de surpoids. D'ailleurs la sorcière était peut-être un peu trop maigre, notamment après son accouchement. Pendant ce temps, Pansy détaillait discrètement Hermione mais elle n'était pas surprise par la rigidité de l'ex Miss-Je-Sais-Tout manifestement toujours aussi sérieuse que dans ses souvenirs hormis lors de ses aventures avec Potter et Weasley. Par contre, la psychomage remarqua également une certaine faiblesse dans son regard quand cette femme contempla son mari avant de reprendre une attitude plus rigide afin de les regarder Toorj et elle au moment leur adresser la parole:

« _ Bonjour Mr Panshriij, Pansy. Salua Hermione.

\- Bonjour Hermione._ Répondit Pansy tout en lui tendant sa main. _ Je vous présente Toorj mon mari. Reprit-elle.

\- Enchantée Mr. Répondit Hermione tout en saisissant lentement la main de Pansy pour répondre à son geste courtois.

\- Je vous en prie : appelez-moi Toorj. Répondit Toorj qui serra ensuite la main de la jeune femme tout en l'estimant bien moins chaleureuse que le mari et surtout tendue.

\- Votre salon est vraiment très joli. Dit Pansy pour faire la conversation.

\- Merci. Répondit Hermione tout en observant cette femme.

\- J'aime beaucoup votre jardin aussi. Renchérit Toorj.

\- C'est Ron qui s'en occupe._ Précisa Hermione._ Alors Pansy : comment trouvez-vous Londres après vingt ans d'absence ?

\- Je ne sais pas car nous venons d'arriver maintenant. Répondit Pansy.

\- Et vous, vous êtes déjà venu à Londres ? Demanda Hermione à Toorj.

\- Oui j'y suis venu deux fois mais je n'ai pas visité grand-chose.

\- On visitera Londres ensemble tous les sept Aav ! Affirma Severus.

\- Oui ce sera génial. Promit le père.

\- Au fait, vous n'avez pas emmené votre fille avec vous ? S'étonna Hermione qui nota l'absence d'un landau.

\- Non: Saejin est encore trop petite pour supporter le transplanage ou un voyage à travers le réseau de cheminette donc ma mère nous la garde en attendant notre retour. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ah… Je pensais la voir elle aussi. Dit Hermione.

\- Je peux vous montrer ses nouvelles photos si vous voulez. Ensuite, vous la rencontrerez lors de la présentation au temple ou avant si vous venez dîner un soir à la maison Ronald, Hugo et vous. Proposa Pansy tout en saisissant son Smartphone.

\- Hm, nous verrons car j'avoue me libérer difficilement de mon travail et en plus il nous faudrait jongler avec les différences de fuseau horaire. Dit Hermione soudainement tendue à l'idée de se rendre dans la famille parfaite aux yeux de Ron.

\- La différence est un peu compliquée c'est vrai mais ça peut aller si vous venez à la même heure que maintenant car ce sera le moment du déjeuner pour vous et du dîner pour nous. Estima Pansy.

\- Bon on mange ou pas : j'ai faim moi ! Avoua Patrick.

\- Oui Pat : on y va. Lui promit Pansy soulagée par son intervention qui coupait court à cette conversation pénible._ »

* * *

Les enfants s'attroupèrent auprès des adultes puis Toorj montra à Ron l'appareil photo numérique de Kenji qui le leur avait confié en même temps que Patrick pour immortaliser le miracle du retour de Pansy à Londres. Il lui avait même montré comment l'utiliser car Kenji désirait vraiment voir une photo de sa sœur à Londres en 2018. La sorcière cramoisie protesta un instant face aux taquineries de son mari sans se douter de l'envie d'Hermione face à la bonne entente apparente entre les deux époux. Hermione se ressaisit et demanda à Pansy où elle comptait les faire transplaner mais la jeune femme révéla ne s'être jamais rendue dans le centre commercial recommandé par Kenji.

Pansy expliqua ensuite les emmener au centre commercial _Westfield Stratdford City_ près duquel fut construit le village olympique de 2012. La jeune femme estimait donc préférable de prendre le métro pour être certaine de ne pas se perdre. Ce centre commercial avait ouvert ses portes en 2011 et attirait des touristes de toute la Grande-Bretagne mais aussi l'Europe au point qu'une gare était également près de là pour permettre aux usagers de l'_Eurostar _de s'arrêter à la station. Ronald curieux demanda aussitôt des détails sur l'_Eurostar_ avant de rester sans voix face aux explications de Pansy sur le tunnel sous la Manche.

La sorcière avoua l'avoir déjà utilisé avec Kenji en 1996 après avoir persuadé Birdie l'elfe de maison de les couvrir auprès de son père qui les croyaient déjà partis en Ecosse. Une fois parvenus à Paris, l'elfe vint les chercher et les emmena à Aviemore afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Parkinson senior. Une autre fois, les jumeaux avaient décidé de prendre le train de nuit pour se rendre en Ecosse depuis Londres. Aussi, ils détenaient de beaux souvenirs de leurs voyages ensemble. Pansy confessa également avoir toujours eu envie de faire découvrir ces deux trains à son mari ainsi que ses enfants, néanmoins, sa peur d'arriver à Londres depuis Paris était alors trop forte. Toorj songeur décida de profiter de l'occasion pour se rapprocher de sa femme en organisant un voyage en _Eurostar_ pour aller à Paris seulement tous les deux une fois qu'ils se seraient enfin installés quelque part. Impressionné par l'idée du tunnel sous la Manche, Ron proposa aussitôt à sa femme de passer leurs prochaines vacances à Paris cette année :

« _ Hermione on pourrait aller à Paris avec ce train cet été ? Cela serait aussi une belle expérience pour Rose et Hugo ! Affirma Ron enthousiaste.

\- Non, nous ne parlons pas français et puis si nous allons là-bas, nous devrions aussi nous rendre chez les Delacour pour répondre à leur énième invitation. Refusa Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si vous ne parlez pas français : vous trouverez des guides mais aussi du personnel hôtelier qui parlent très bien anglais. Intervint innocemment Pansy.

\- Non, je n'irais pas en France ou ailleurs car mes vacances sont réservées à ma famille. Or, nous nous rendons à Brighton chaque année avec mes parents et je n'entends pas changer les choses. Rétorqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

\- Encore Brighton ? J'en ai marre de cette station balnéaire ! Lança Ron dans un lapsus.

\- Euh vous pourriez vous rendre aussi à Paris avec l'Eurostar pour un dimanche ou un week-end seulement. Le voyage dure seulement deux heures environ. Tenta Pansy pour apaiser le conflit.

\- Beh voilà : on a trouvé la solution donc on ira un week-end à Paris et le reste des vacances à Brighton comme ça tout le monde sera content. Décréta Ron.

\- Papa : si on va à Paris, on peut aussi aller à _Disneyland Paris_ ? Hurla Hugo ravi.

\- Euh c'est quoi ce truc Hugo ? Demanda son père inquiet.

\- C'est un parc d'attraction où les enfants et les grands s'amusent. Expliqua Hugo euphorique.

\- Alors on ira là-bas si tu me montres où c'est. Promit Ron.

\- C'est super Hugo : Aav et Eej nous y ont emmené en 2012, tu vas vraiment t'amuser là-bas ! Maman nous a fait prendre l'avion pour y aller et donc on a aussi testé les moyens de transports moldus ! Se souvint Toorjii enthousiaste.

\- Ah ouais t'as pris l'avion ? Demanda Hugo impressionné.

\- Ouais et Aav aussi: il était vert de peur mais pas nous, ni Maman car Kenji lui avait déjà fait tester l'avion une fois. Se moqua gentiment Toorjii.

\- Non je n'avais pas peur. Protesta son père penaud.

\- Ah non alors on reprend l'avion pour rentrer à Altay ? Le taquina sa femme.

\- Nan : ce serait plus amusant d'y aller en train. Rétorqua son mari.

\- On mettrait des jours ! Je préfère transplaner dans ce cas. Protesta Pansy hilare.

\- Je n'ai jamais pris l'avion mais on pourrait peut-être tester ce truc Hermione ? S'enthousiasma Ron.

\- Pour l'instant, je dirais plutôt d'aller manger car ma pause n'est pas illimitée, ni la tienne Ron. Donc je ne veux pas que les enfants restent le ventre vide avant de les ramener au Terrier. De toute façon, nous irons à Brighton en voiture et c'est tout car il n'est pas question d'abandonner mes parents durant les vacances, ni de partir loin d'eux à l'étranger. Rétorqua Hermione sous le regard abasourdi des Panshriij._ »

* * *

Pansy décida aussitôt de changer de sujet en proposant à Toorj de photographier les enfants. Ensuite, Pansy enclencha son Smartphone puis sortit en compagnie des autres afin de trouver la station de métro la plus proche grâce au système de navigation sous le regard curieux de Ron abasourdi par les capacités de son appareil. Une fois parvenus à destination, les enfants dont Hugo ouvrir de grands yeux à la vue du panneau _Subway _avant de suivre Pansy à l'intérieur. Afin de détendre l'atmosphère Toorj plaisanta aussitôt sur sa peur à la vue du métro lorsqu'il était venu avec Kenji à Londres en décembre 1998 afin de trouver les poupées destinées à Pansy. Le mongol détendit ainsi le petit groupe par ses blagues sur sa peur face à ce « géant » de fer ainsi que ses nombreux clichés. Enfin, les enfants trépignèrent de joie lors de l'entrée en gare du métro même s'il était bondé.

Toorj saisit aussitôt Kushi et Patrick les plus petits pour monter ensemble pendant que les autres adultes surveillaient les enfants. Une fois dans le wagon, Hermione pesta silencieusement contre un moldu qui lui écrasa le pied tout en restant surprise par l'engouement d'Hugo manifestement ravi de monter dans le métro. Elle nota aussi sa vivacité inaccoutumée en compagnie des garçons surexcités pendant que Lily discutait avec Pansy. Hermione songea que Louis le fils de Bill, James-Sirius, Albus et Fred le fils de George étaient déjà à Poudlard donc son fils se sentait probablement un peu seul à la maison ou au Terrier même en présence de Lily puisque tous étaient les deux petits derniers. Ron avait longuement insisté pour faire un troisième enfant mais elle refusait toujours, néanmoins, elle retint un soupir à la vue du ravissement de son fils heureux de fréquenter d'autres gosses en dehors de l'école.

En effet, Hermione n'invitait jamais les camarades d'Hugo à la maison car la demeure regorgeait d'objets sorciers en tous genres. Le gamin était donc accompagné à l'école par son père le matin puis Molly venait le chercher à la fin des cours ou la grand-mère maternelle s'en chargeait mais Hugo devait probablement s'ennuyer un peu lorsqu'il restait seul depuis le départ de sa sœur pour Poudlard. Hermione finit cependant par chasser ses esprits au moment où Pansy annonça qu'on était arrivé à la station de _Westfield Stratford_.

Ensuite, les adultes et les enfants curieux observèrent le complexe olympique puis l'énorme centre commercial. Ils finirent cependant par entrer à l'intérieur où Pansy trouva aussitôt le wifi gratuit avant de s'y connecter et contacter son frère. Ce dernier délaissa ses fourneaux à son second un instant avant de recevoir la confirmation de l'arrivée du petit groupe au centre commercial ainsi que la joie de Patrick, Il salua ensuite sa jumelle puis apaisa également sa propre femme rassurée sur le sort de leur fils et qui reprit aussitôt son travail.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette première partie vous a plu. **_

**_Que pensez-vous des préparatifs d'Hermione ou de ses pensées ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous l'arrivée des Panshriij ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la conversation entre les enfants et Lily puis celle entre Lily et Pansy ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude d'Hermione face aux gamins ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la rencontre entre Hermione et Pansy, leurs propos ainsi que leur attitude ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous l'intervention de Ron ainsi que son lapsus sur Brighton ?_**

**_Voilà, je fais un pause et je posterai le reste ensuite. _**

**_A bientôt !_**


	22. Bienvenue à Mac Donald's

_**Bonsoir de nouveau :)**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews car on voit vraiment tout l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fiction ! Cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir car je ne m'y attendais pas. Voici la suite du chapitre, je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain car je dois le retravailler mais vous comprendrez probablement pourquoi à la fin de cette partie. **_

* * *

Pansy stupéfaite observa la transformation du quartier et confessa ne pas reconnaître cet endroit radicalement transformé depuis les travaux entamés non seulement pour le centre commercial mais aussi les jeux olympiques de 2012. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione fut du même avis que la Serpentarde car elle n'était pas revenue dans ce quartier depuis des années elle non plus. Les sorciers curieux contemplèrent l'édifice avant de se décider enfin à entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Ron abasourdi observa d'abord les dimensions du hall, le toit vitré, les escalators qui menaient aux étages puis toutes les boutiques avant de rester sans voix en apprenant l'existence de trois hôtels dans le centre commercial. Pansy téléchargea ensuite le plan du magasin sur son Smartphone depuis l'une des bornes numériques mises à disposition par le centre commercial.

Enfin, elle repéra le fast-food avant d'y emmener le petit groupe tout en observant les vitrines. Une fois parvenus à destination, Hugo et son père curieux observèrent l'enseigne jaune en forme de M géant puis la statue du clown souriant située juste devant le local. Nansal affirma commander un _Happy Meal_ avant d'expliquer à Hugo ce dont il s'agissait. Toorj hilare observa l'enthousiasme des enfants y compris Pat qui jouait le rôle du blasé car l'enfant connaissait déjà l'endroit mais était heureux de retourner au fast-food encore une fois. Ensuite, Le Mongol expliqua le principe du fast-food à Ron avant de parler des différences de menus selon les pays ou les continents puisqu'il n'avait pas vu les mêmes choses en Chine.

Hugo acquiesça distraitement avant de se ruer avec les autres enfants y compris Lily auprès de Pansy afin de choisir les compositions de leur _Happy Meal_ sous le regard surpris et peiné à la fois d'Hermione. La jeune femme se sentit soudainement dépassée, voire, nulle puisqu'elle n'avait jamais emmené Rose, ni Hugo dans ce genre d'endroits. La sorcière elle-même n'avait pas connu ces choses durant son enfance car ses parents méprisaient totalement ce genre de fast-food et dénigraient les géniteurs irresponsables qui emmenaient leurs enfants dans ces endroits. De plus, Hermione préférait passer son temps devant un livre plutôt que jouer avec les autres et ne s'était jamais vraiment fait d'amis avant Ron et Harry.

Après la fin de la guerre, la jeune femme était allée en Australie afin de chercher ses parents surpris puis furieux contre elle lorsque la mémoire leur revint enfin. Hermione avait alors du leur promettre de ne plus jamais rien leur cacher, ni les tenir à l'écart de sa vie même en cas de danger. Enfin, la sorcière s'était jurée à elle-même de ne plus les décevoir, ni les quitter. Aussi, elle était ravie de partir avec eux à Brighton tous les ans et ne comprenait pas la soudaine lassitude de Ron ou son envie de se rendre ailleurs. Depuis le retour de la paix, Hermione aspirait à une vie tranquille, bien réglée, sans histoire et sans surprise même si certains pouvaient trouver ça insipide.

Inconsciemment, la jeune femme ne voulait plus vivre des aventures dangereuses comme durant sa scolarité et appréciait donc la monotonie de son existence. Elle avait également inculqué à ses enfants l'éducation qui lui fut donnée par ses géniteurs. Toutefois, les parents d'Hermione détenaient déjà la quarantaine à sa naissance et restaient donc ancrés dans leurs concepts très différents du monde d'aujourd'hui. Ce fait ne l'avait jamais dérangé car elle possédait le même amour des livres et ne s'intéressait pas à la nouvelle technologie malgré le fait qu'elle en connaissait l'existence grâce à la télévision. Hermione trouvait également la société actuelle trop dépravée et orientée vers une consommation effrénée. La sorcière désapprouvait totalement la course à l'achat du meilleur objet technologique possible déjà dépassé moins de quelques mois après son achat.

Toutefois, la joie d'Hugo pour un simple hamburger, trois frites qui se battaient en duel dans un emballage en carton, une boisson et une boîte de carton colorée incitaient Hermione à se poser de nombreuses questions tout d'un coup. Comme une automate, Hermione se ressaisit quand les Panshriij lui demandèrent de choisir un menu puis elle décida de prendre une salade pendant que Ron curieux voulait un énorme hamburger. Une fois les commandes prêtes, les hommes et les garçons (hormis les deux plus petits) se chargèrent de porter les plateaux jusqu'aux tables près des aires de jeux pendant que Pansy réglait rapidement l'addition sous le regard surpris d'Hermione. Cette dernière n'aurait jamais cru qu'une sang pure du calibre de Parkinson serait capable de s'en sortir aussi bien dans le monde moldu. Toutefois, Hermione se souvint de l'existence du frère cracmol de Pansy et comprit que ce type avait du l'aider à s'y intégrer.

Hermione avait proposé de partager les frais mais Pansy avait insisté pour tout régler et utilisa une carte pour clore définitivement la question. Hermione interdite avait reconnu une carte de débit ou de crédit et comprit que la Serpentarde s'était adaptée au point d'ouvrir un compte bancaire moldu. Effectivement, Pansy l'avait ouvert afin de percevoir son salaire moldu et était donc venue avec sa carte pour régler ses achats ici sans problèmes au lieu de retourner à Gringott afin d'échanger de l'argent. De plus, la jeune femme détenait aussi de la monnaie ainsi que quelques billets obtenus en décembre parmi les pourboires laissés par les touristes et qu'elle n'avait pas encore échangés contre des Tugrik. Aussi, Pansy avait pu utiliser la monnaie pour régler les tickets de métro.

Ensuite, la sorcière se tourna et nota qu'Hermione était restée derrière elle avant de l'inviter à rejoindre les autres ensembles. Les deux femmes s'assirent aussitôt près de leurs maris respectifs en train d'observer avec amusement les gamins déballer joyeusement leurs boîtes afin de saisir leurs cadeaux. Hermione honteuse se tassa un peu à la vue de la joie de son fils émerveillé par ce fast-food ridicule. Toutefois, la jeune femme finit par réaliser que cet émerveillement était du au sentiment de découverte de son enfant qui ne fréquentait pas vraiment le monde moldu hormis durant ses heures de cours. Effectivement, Hermione ne l'emmenait pratiquement jamais dans leur quartier ou ailleurs. Enfin, ses parents âgés gardaient Hugo chez eux au lieu de l'emmener au parc quand l'enfant restait avec eux.

Hermione se sentit également très mal à l'aise à la vue des vêtements des petits moldus autour d'eux qui ressemblaient bien plus à ceux des enfants de Pansy que ceux d'Hugo toujours habillé de manière très classique malgré ses protestations. Elle nota également les traits soudainement détendus de Ron en train de rire à gorge déployée devant les facéties d'Hugo. L'enfant avait saisi des frites pour faire semblant de porter une moustache et faisait une compétition avec Lily ainsi que leurs nouveaux amis sous le flash de Toorj. Hermione trouvait ce fast-food minable mais son mari et son fils semblaient contents de partager des hamburgers tristounets avec une autre famille manifestement plus unie que la sienne.

* * *

Absorbée par ses pensées, la sorcière était loin de se douter des problèmes des Panshriij qui faisaient de leur mieux pour reconstruire leur propre unité familiale. Les petits garçons appréciaient donc chaque moment passé avec leurs deux parents ensemble puisque l'ombre de la séparation ou de Tsetseg ne planaient plus sur eux et surtout ils étaient rassurés par la promesse de leur père qui leur avait juré de tout faire pour convaincre Eej de rester ensemble pour toujours. Aussi, les garçons tentaient de rapprocher d'avantage leurs parents pour être certains que Maman ne songerait jamais à divorcer d'ici un an. Ensuite, les enfants chassèrent leurs pensées puis ils se rendirent dans l'aire de jeux en compagnie d'Hugo et Lily curieux face à la piscine à balles ainsi que les autres jeux. Les Panshriij surveillaient les jeux du coin de l'œil tout en se demandant comment meubler la conversation soudainement ralentie à cause de l'attitude d'Hermione. Ce fut cependant cette dernière qui fit l'effort de prendre la parole après avoir lancé un _Assurdiato_ :

« _ Vous emmenez souvent vos enfants à Mac Donald's ?

\- Non : on les a seulement emmené une fois lors d'un voyage en Chine et c'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Par contre, Patrick y va de temps en temps car mon frère utilise la poudre de cheminette pour rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur et vient ensuite faire du shopping ici avec sa famille. Répondit Pansy.

\- Donc vous n'êtes pas une fan de Mac Do vous non plus. Constata Hermione soulagée de ne pas être la seule mère dans ce cas.

\- Non mais bon on voulait faire plaisir aux enfants en les emmenant au Mac Do pour une fois car Patrick ne cesse de leur en parler. Enfin, nos deux plus grands se rappelaient du Mac Donald's en Chine mais pas Severus qui était tout petit et Kushi n'était pas encore né. Dit Pansy.

\- Maintenant leur cousin ne pourra plus les taquiner là-dessus. Renchérit Toorj.

\- En tout cas, les enfants sont vraiment contents. On devrait y emmener aussi Rose quand elle sera là. Affirma Ron.

\- Oui d'accord si ça ne devient pas une habitude. Répondit Hermione prudente.

\- Non : je suis content pour Hugo mais j'avoue que je ne mangerai pas ça tous les jours. Reconnut Ron même si son sandwich n'était pas mauvais.

\- Moi non plus, je préfère les hamburgers faits maison de Pansy ou ceux de mon beau-frère. Affirma Toorj.

\- Vous faites des hamburgers parfois ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui c'est mon frère qui m'a appris car c'est lui le cuisinier de la famille. Mais vous devriez aussi goûter aux grillades de Toorj: vivement qu'il fasse beau pour que tu nous organise un beau barbecue. Dit Pansy.

\- Promis j'en ferai un dés que le temps nous le permettra. Répondit son mari.

\- Il fait froid chez vous en ce moment ? Demanda Hermione pour faire la conversation.

\- Pas trop mais bon il fait -30 donc je me vois mal faire un barbecue dans la neige. Répondit Toorj.

\- On n'a pas la même vision du froid: je dirais qu'il fait un temps glacial chez vous selon mes critères donc maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas encore emmené dehors quand je suis venu chez vous. S'esclaffa Ron.

\- On vous aurait bien montré nos animaux dont les chevaux mais nous avions peur que vous n'attrapiez froid dans votre robe sorcière anglaise car elle est trop légère. Je vous prêterai un de mes deels et de vraies bottes fourrées lors de votre prochaine visite si vous voulez faire un tour dehors. Dit Toorj._ »

Hermione curieuse demanda aussitôt la raison pour laquelle ils n'utilisaient pas un barbecue électrique à l'intérieur de leur demeure mais Pansy révéla ne pas habiter dans une ville moldue contrairement à son frère. Aussi, sa famille ne détenait pas l'électricité et se contentait d'un groupe électrogène pour recharger le téléphone ainsi que la télé portable. Hermione resta surprise par ce fait puisque la sorcière semblait avoir travaillé chez des moldus pendant un moment. Pansy confirma ce fait avant de mentir comme prévu sur son désir d'en apprendre d'avantage sur la restauration mais aussi l'hôtellerie au lieu de dévoiler son enfermement injuste suivi de la limitation de ses pouvoirs.

* * *

Hermione finit par acquiescer en songeant aux propos de Ron sur le projet du fameux Kenji désireux d'ouvrir un restaurant à Aviemore. Elle demanda cependant à Pansy si elle ne comptait vraiment pas reprendre son métier de psychomage tout en priant silencieusement pour obtenir la bonne réponse car son mari semblait vraiment plus serein en présence de cette femme donc une thérapie sous sa direction pourrait peut-être les aider. Pansy affirma y songer si elle parvenait à concilier tous leurs projets car son mari et elle espéraient ouvrir un _B&amp;B_ s'ils obtenaient la restitution de la ferme grâce à Ronald. Ce dernier prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ La ferme serait vraiment parfaite car vous pourriez élever vos enfants au grand-air mais aussi ouvrir votre B&amp;B moldu et votre cabinet en même temps dans l'un des chalets au fond de cette propriété. Tu devrais voir cet endroit Hermione : il y a beaucoup de nettoyage à faire mais le panorama est vraiment magnifique. S'enthousiasma Ron.

\- Ah oui ? S'enquit Hermione surprise par l'enthousiasme de son mari.

\- Les Highlands sont une très belle région. Confirma Pansy.

\- Mais vous allez pouvoir ouvrir votre cabinet aussi près des Moldus si vous ouvrez un _B&amp;B_ ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui car on ne voit pas les chalets depuis les bâtiments principaux. De plus, des repousses-moldus empêcheront les gens de se rendre auprès des chalets. Enfin, si j'ouvre un cabinet. Répondit Pansy.

\- Je suis convaincu que le Ministère va vous donner au moins la ferme car elle est tellement dégradée par les Doxy que nul ne l'achèterait. Or, elle ne vaut même pas 10000 gallions dans cet état parce que je pense qu'elle s'est encore dégradée après l'expertise de 2015. Insista Ron.

\- Alors nous pourrons vraiment ouvrir le B&amp;B dans ce cas. S'enthousiasma Toorj.

\- J'aimerai vraiment qu'on vienne vous voir quand le B&amp;B sera ouvert. On sera probablement vos premiers clients. Intervint Ron sincèrement enthousiaste.

\- Vous serez nos invités et pas nos clients car ce sera vraiment un plaisir de vous accueillir vos enfants, votre femme et vous après tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous Ron. Pas vrai Pansy ? Répliqua Toorj.

\- C'est clair. Dit sa femme.

\- Non, non j'insiste car le B&amp;B sera votre principale source de revenus. Tenta Ron.

\- Et moi aussi j'insiste pour vous offrir le séjour. Rétorqua Toorj.

\- Et si on mettait tout le monde d'accord en vous offrant le premier séjour Ronald ? _ Tenta Pansy._ Enfin, si on obtient la ferme d'abord parce que rien ne dit qu'elle nous sera rendue. Modéra la jeune femme prudente.

\- Vous l'aurez Pansy car Kingsley est un homme honnête qui cherche vraiment à se dépêtrer de cette situation tout en ne lésant personne. Le Ministère a des difficultés économiques donc il cherche de l'argent à tout prix mais Kingsley a vu que vous n'êtes pas un requin car vous n'avez pas attaqué le Ministère pour la vente illégale du Manoir. Il a compris que vous ne voulez pas mettre le Ministère à genoux et cherchez plutôt à renouer le dialogue donc je pense qu'il vous accordera au moins la ferme en guise de remerciements. Estima Ron.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup. Confessa Pansy.

\- Enfin, Kingsley a vu les photos de la ferme et sait que personne ne l'achètera dans un tel état. Renchérit Ron.

\- Vous tenez manifestement beaucoup à cette ferme. Estima Hermione.

\- Oui car j'y ai passé des moments très heureux et puis elle plait aussi à Toorj.

\- Cet endroit serait vraiment parfait pour nous. Ajouta Toorj.

\- En revanche, mon frère a toujours préféré la maison d'Aviemore au point de vouloir y ouvrir son propre restaurant. Poursuivit Pansy

\- Vous ne regrettez pas le manoir Parkinson ? Demanda Hermione.

\- C'est difficile à dire car j'y ai des bons souvenirs dont ceux avec mon frère aîné Patrick ou mes parents alors en bons termes jusqu'à sa mort. Toutefois, les choses ont ensuite changé et c'était devenu un endroit oppressant pour Kenji et moi. Répondit Pansy.

\- Vous n'êtes donc pas fâchée par la vente du Manoir ? S'enquit Hermione.

\- J'avoue que ça m'a un peu perturbé car c'est quand même la maison où je suis née. Mais bon je ne veux pas ruiner le Ministère qui devrait rembourser une somme astronomique à ce Justin si on me rendait le Manoir. Par contre, je pourrais y songer si le Ministre se montre mesquin avec moi car je veux bien me montrer conciliante mais pas y perdre des plumes non plus. Dit Pansy.

\- …

\- Par contre, j'aurais tenté de récupérer la propriété ou de négocier avec le nouveau propriétaire afin de récupérer la dépouille de mon frère si elle fut encore au Manoir. Rajouta Pansy.

\- Pourquoi l'avez-vous déplacé ? S'etonna Hermione.

\- Parce que sa place est avec nous et pas au Manoir s'il n'appartient plus à notre famille. Seul Merlin sait ce que sa tombe serait devenue si elle était restée entre les mains du nouveau propriétaire. Avoua Pansy.

\- Les sorciers nés moldus respectent les morts eux aussi donc Justin n'aurait jamais ruiné la tombe de votre frère. Se vexa Hermione.

\- Je sais et je n'ai jamais songé à ça mais la tombe de mon frère n'était pas dans un mausolée, ni ne possédait une croix comme celle de certains moldus ou un monument pour signaler sa présence. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- En fait, nous avions enterré Patrick dans notre jardin pour pouvoir le conserver près de nous. Ma mère avait fait ensuite poser une petite plaque de marbre par-dessus et a planté des roses tout autour. La tombe a été soigneusement entretenue par les elfes de mon père jusqu'en 1998 mais elle a ensuite été laissée à l'abandon après son arrestation. Révéla Pansy.

\- …

\- Ensuite, ma mère a demandé une autorisation officielle au Ministre qui lui a permis d'aller chercher la dépouille de mon frère en 1998 puisque les biens de mon père dont le Manoir étaient tous confisqués. Mais imaginez ce qui se serait passé si nous l'avions laissée là ? Insista Pansy.

\- La végétation a probablement envahi le jardin après des années d'abandon jusqu'en 2012 donc la plaque qui signalait la tombe de votre frère aurait fini par être totalement recouverte. Estima Ron.

\- Je le pense moi aussi donc les ouvriers du nouveau propriétaire auraient probablement déterré les os de mon pauvre frère sans se douter de rien durant le nettoyage du jardin. Poursuivit Pansy soudainement tremblante.

\- Euh, je vous prie de m'excuser, je n'avais pas pensé à ces choses. S'excusa Hermione penaude.

\- Ce n'est pas grave : je comprends que mes propos puissent être mal interprétés si on ne se doute pas des faits. L'apaisa Pansy qui s'était reprise car la dépouille de frère était en sécurité dans son urne maintenant.

\- Mais vous ne regrettez vraiment pas la maison de vos ancêtres ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Le manoir n'est pas la maison de mes ancêtres car c'est mon père qui l'a construit en bâtissant sa fortune. Révéla Pansy.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Hermione abasourdie.

\- Oui ma famille était pauvre avant l'essor de mon père. Révéla Pansy._ »

* * *

La sorcière parla ensuite des Parkinson qui tiraient un grand orgueil de leurs caractéristiques de sang pur mais l'arrière grand-père de Pansy détenait seulement une petite ferme en guise de manoir. Ses filles firent donc de leurs mieux pour se marier avec d'autres sangs-purs plus argentés pendant que le fils commença à chercher de faire fortune dans les affaires. Le grand-père de Pansy ouvrit donc un commerce mais il se contentait de vivoter en compagnie de son épouse ainsi que leurs deux fils. En revanche, son cadet Patrick Parkinson était plus ambitieux et se mit à travailler d'arrache-pied sans se soucier des moqueries des Malefoy ou autres.

La ténacité du jeune Parkinson finit par payer puisqu'il devint un très grand homme d'affaires grâce à son commerce en Asie. Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier se rendit compte d'être sans descendance directe après la mort de son propre frère qui détenait cependant un fils. Patrick accueillit ce jeune homme chez lui mais il estimait qu'un neveu ne remplacerait pas un fils. Le sorcier décida enfin de se marier, cependant il ne trouvait aucune sorcière anglaise à son gout après tous ses séjours en Chine, Mongolie, au Japon ou encore en Corée. Il se rendit donc en Asie afin de trouver une épouse et passa du temps dans les soirées mondaines sorcières. Un jour, l'un de ses amis lui proposa de venir passer quelques jours dans sa propriété au quartier sorcier d'Oulan-Bator. Patrick Parkinson accepta puis rencontra par hasard la jeune Naraantsuya Panshriij seulement âgée de dix-huit ans et sang-pure comme lui lors d'une vente de moutons.

Le sorcier tomba manifestement sous le charme puis se renseigna sur elle. Ensuite, il finit par lui tourner autour et la séduisit par ses propos mais aussi ses belles manières anglaises ou encore ses yeux si bleus ainsi que ses cheveux encore blonds. Malheureusement pour lui, la famille refusa sa proposition de mariage car il était jugé bien trop vieux à quarante-cinq ans pour la jeune fille. Enfin, Odval refusait de voir son enfant s'installer aussi loin. Toutefois, la Mongole furieuse était loin de s'imaginer que Naraantsuya partirait en cachette avec l'anglais puis renia sa fille. Les deux femmes ne s'échangèrent donc plus la parole jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles en 1998.

Entre-temps, Naraantsuya découvrit l'immense terrain acheté par son mari qui fit construire un superbe manoir. Toutefois, elle ne s'entendait pas avec le neveu de son mari qui refusait sa présence ou celle de ses futurs enfants qui le priveraient de son héritage selon lui puisque cet homme se considérait l'héritier de son oncle. Parkinson lui avait alors sèchement rappelé qu'il était seulement son neveu et non son propre fils avant de le reléguer définitivement en Asie pour s'occuper d'une partie de ses affaires. Ensuite, Naraantsuya n'avait plus entendu parler de ce neveu sauf quand son mari indigné avait appris une liaison de ce type avec une cracmolle en 1980. En tout cas, Pansy ne savait rien de plus sur son cousin car son père ne lui en avait jamais parlé hormis pour la rassurer sur le fait qu'il ne détenait aucun droit à la succession, ni Kenji.

En effet, le cousin de Pansy avait accepté de se contenter de la part de Patrick Parkinson sur la vieille ferme de son grand-père paternel ainsi que le terrain de cette dernière. Ce type ne put ensuite prétendre à rien d'autre car il s'était engagé par contrat magique à ce que lui-même ou ses descendants ne réclament rien sur les biens de son oncle même en cas de décès de tous les enfants descendants directs de Patrick Parkinson. Enfin, Kenji mais aussi tous ses descendants directs furent également déshérités, ce qui était totalement légal pour la loi sorcière en raison du statut de cracmol de Kenji. Le vieux Parkinson s'était ainsi assuré que seule sa fille ou ses enfants à elle et non ceux de Kenji puissent jouir de ses biens. Ainsi, Pansy devint sa seule héritière.

* * *

Hermione réalisa ainsi un détail:

« _ Si je comprends bien votre frère Kenji a été déshérité à cause de son statut.

\- Malheureusement oui puisque la loi permet à un sorcier de déshériter un cracmol. Déplora Pansy.

\- Du coup, seule Pansy sera indemnisée par le Ministère. Renchérit Ron peiné.

\- Et il n'y a pas de recours. Ajouta Hermione peinée pour Kenji tout en songeant que les elfes ou les créatures magiques n'étaient pas les seuls à être considérés comme des objets ou des monstres et non des personnes à part entière.

\- Malheureusement non mais je ferais de mon mieux pour réparer cette injustice en donnant à Kenji la maison de ville si le Ministère nous rend les deux propriétés. Expliqua Pansy.

\- C'est vraiment très noble de votre part puisque cette propriété a une valeur supérieure à l'autre si j'en crois les propos de Ron tout à l'heure. Répondit Hermione surprise

\- Mon frère a toujours été vu comme un parasite ou un moins-que-rien par mon père donc je veux lui prouver le contraire et l'aider à réaliser son rêve en ouvrant son restaurant dans la maison qu'il aime tant. Affirma Pansy._ »

* * *

La jeune femme saisit ensuite son téléphone en train de sonner et s'excusa quelques instants afin de répondre à son frère. Elle lui montra également Patrick à travers la vidéo. En son absence, Ron confessa son admiration pour le dévouement de Pansy envers son frère car elle risquait de renoncer à beaucoup d'argent pour lui donner la fameuse maison tant aimée par ce type au lieu de se contenter de la ferme et empocher le reste de la prime. Hermione surprise émit le vœu de voir cet homme se montrer reconnaissant envers sa jumelle dans ce cas. Toorj défendit aussitôt Kenji prêt à donner sa vie pour sa sœur en cas de nécessité car sa jumelle comptait énormément à ses yeux. Les jumeaux s'adoraient au point de se comprendre à demi-mots ou même sans paroles parfois. Dans un lapsus, Toorj ajouta même que Pansy était probablement la personne la plus importante de l'univers aux yeux de son beau-frère après son fils Patrick. Hermione surprise ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question :

« _ Mais votre belle-sœur ou vous ne vous sentez pas exclu face à la complicité des jumeaux ?

\- Je ne peux pas répondre pour Naé mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne me sens pas du tout exclu par ma femme car nos enfants et moi passons avant tout le reste à ses yeux même si elle aime bien évidemment son frère ainsi que sa famille. Répondit Toorj rassuré sur ce fait par sa discussion avec Pansy décidée à rester avec LUI à la ferme ou ailleurs si on ne leur rendait pas l'édifice au lieu de s'installer avec son frère Kenji.

\- Le lien entre les jumeaux est vraiment spécial : j'ai vu combien ils tiennent l'un à l'autre tous les deux. Dit Ron.

\- Oh oui, ils s'adorent et c'est compréhensible après ce qu'ils ont vécu durant l'enfance puisque tous deux n'avaient personne d'autre après la soi-disant mort de leur mère. Affirma calmement Toorj.

\- Vous avez parlé de votre idée avec Kenji au sujet du B&amp;B ou non ? Demanda Ron.

\- Non : on le fera si nous obtenons la ferme car nous n'avons rien dit aux enfants non plus pour le moment afin de ne pas les décevoir si jamais nous ne nous installions pas ici ou si la ferme n'était pas rendue à Pansy. Révéla Toorj.

\- Vous pensez que votre beau-frère va accepter le fait que vous voulez ouvrir votre propre activité au lieu de travailler et vivre avec lui ? Demanda Ron inquiet.

\- Kenji risque de bouder un peu mais il s'y habituera vite comme lorsqu'il a vu que nous sommes restés dans la steppe en 2008 au lieu de nous installer sur le même pallier que lui à Altay après son mariage comme il le réclamait. Enfin, c'est Pansy qui lui manquera, pas moi. S'esclaffa Toorj.

\- A moins qu'il n'ouvre son restaurant à la ferme comme ça vous pourriez transformer votre B&amp;B en auberge et il vivrait avec vous si la place ne manque pas dans la maison. Suggéra Hermione.

\- Je n'ai rien contre l'idée d'ouvrir le restaurant de Kenji au sein de la ferme mais seulement si mon beau-frère accepte de varier ses menus pour satisfaire les clients. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Pourquoi ne veut-il pas varier ses menus ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

\- Mon beau-frère est un dieu en cuisine mais il rêve d'ouvrir un restaurant exclusivement asiatique. Je pense qu'un petit restaurant de ce genre pourrait marcher en ville car les clients ont souvent envie de changer et sont conscients de ce qu'ils vont trouver dans son local. En revanche, les clients d'une auberge peuvent apprécier un repas asiatique un soir mais ils se lasseront rapidement si Kenji leur sert exclusivement ce genre de choses au lieur de varier les menus avec de la cuisine écossaise locale ou des plats occidentaux. Estima Toorj.

\- En tout cas, c'est impressionnant de voir l'adaptation de votre femme au monde moldu même si c'est une sang-pure. Dit Hermione.

\- C'est parce que mon épouse détient un frère cracmol et que leur mère a rapidement mis Kenji en contact avec le monde moldu pour lui permettre de s'y adapter. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru Pansy capable de s'intéresser aux Moldus au vu de son attitude à Poudlard. Confessa Hermione.

\- En fait, Pansy adore Kenji et n'a jamais approuvé les théories de votre Mage Noir Voldemort car elle ne voulait pas d'un monde où les moldus mais aussi les cracmols comme son frère seraient assujettis aux sorciers. Pansy éprouvait d'ailleurs beaucoup de peine pour le concierge qui était un cracmol lui aussi d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Par contre, ma femme ne devait pas le montrer devant son père ou les gens de Poudlard. Affirma Toorj.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Mon beau-père la menaçait régulièrement d'abandonner Kenji à l'orphelinat si elle se montrait gentille avec les sang-mêlés ou les sorciers nés moldus à l'école. Pansy se savait également surveillée à Poudlard par Daphné Greengrass une fille amoureuse de Draco Malefoy donc elle ne risquait pas de désobéir à son père en se montrant ne serait-ce que courtoise avec vous durant sa scolarité. Expliqua Toorj.

\- …

\- Ensuite, ma femme s'est également débrouillée pour se faire passer comme une idiote totale durant sa scolarité afin de ne pas finir chez les Mangemorts car son père estimait que votre Voldemort reviendrait après avoir appris les événements survenus au fameux Trio d'Or durant les premières années de votre scolarité. Pansy se montrait aussi odieuse avec les membres des autres Maisons de Poudlard pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de ses camarades déjà devenus des sympathisants ou de son propre père qui n'aurait pas hésité à se débarrasser de Kenji pour la faire obéir. D'après ce que je sais, ma femme n'a jamais été battue par le vieux Parkinson mais il se montrait extrêmement froid, voire, dur quand ce type s'intéressait à elle pour lui donner des ordres ou l'emmener dans les soirées mondaines. Dit Toorj.

\- …

\- Kenji était lui aussi malheureux face au dédain de son père et son sentiment de culpabilité envers sa sœur puis sa mère après avoir su sa survie. Mon beau-frère s'est senti responsable de leurs problèmes car rien ne serait arrivé selon lui si lui-même était un sorcier puisque Parkinson aurait eu son héritier. Maintenant ça va mieux grâce à des séances de psychomagie mais il lui a fallu du temps pour se reprendre de tout ça. Révéla Toorj.

\- Les jumeaux ont revu leur père ? Demanda ensuite Hermione qui s'efforçait d'imaginer Parkinson sans ses préjugés après avoir obtenu toute ces nouvelles informations.

\- Non : Kenji affirme attendre patiemment son décès pour organiser la fête du siècle même si Pansy lui reproche ses propos. Ma femme n'a pas revu son père non plus mais elle est moins dure que son jumeau. Donc elle se rendra peut-être à Azkaban un jour si nous finissons par nous installer ici. Répondit le sorcier._ »

* * *

Ils changèrent cependant de conversation à la vue de Pansy en train de se diriger à la caisse en compagnie des enfants. Le petit groupe revint deux minutes plus tard avec les desserts puisque la sorcière les avait déjà payés au moment de la commande mais choisit de les retirer plus tard. La jeune femme et son fils aîné posèrent les plateaux sur la table puis firent la distribution. Hermione constata de nouveau la joie de son fils pour une simple glace insipide pourtant bien loin d'égaler celle de Florian Fortarômes. La jeune femme se demanda cependant si la joie d'Hugo n'était pas simplement due au moment de convivialité qu'il était en train de vivre avec ses nouveaux amis et Lily également aux anges entre la nourriture, la compagnie des gamins, les jeux ainsi que le petit cadeau inclus dans sa boîte.

Ensuite, Hermione observa la gourmandise de Pansy en train de dévorer un muffin pour le plaisir manifeste de son mari qui lui tendit également sa glace avant de lui demander s'il devait aller lui chercher autre chose. La sorcière refusa puis l'incita à manger son dessert mais il lui fit miroiter son sundae devant les yeux tout en demandant aux garçons et Lily hilares combien de temps Pansy allait résister. Les enfants firent aussitôt de nombreux paris sur le sujet puis la sorcière décida de faire plaisir aux gamins et feignit de voler la glace à son mari sous les applaudissements des garçons ainsi que de Ron amusé par la scène.

Pansy se mit à manger la glace puis Toorj continua d'amuser la galerie en réclamant quelques cuillerées avant de simuler plusieurs lamentations à chaque refus sous les acclamations de Kushi hilare. La jeune femme fit même semblant de lui tendre la cuillère en plastique emplie de glace pour lui donner la becquée puis le mongol se penchait pour manger mais elle retirait aussitôt la cuillère sous les applaudissements des enfants. Au bout d'un moment, Toorj profita cependant du jeu pour se pencher d'avantage avant de poser rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme abasourdie sous les applaudissements euphoriques de leurs fils et le flash de l'appareil de Kenji manipulé par Toorjii heureux de voir un peu de rapprochement entre ses parents. Toorj ne s'attarda cependant pas sur ce chaste baiser car ils étaient en public, néanmoins, il était déjà content de ne pas avoir été repoussé.

Ensuite, Pansy cramoisie s'efforça de se reprendre devant les enfants et les adultes puis se mit à manger la glace pour se donner contenance. Toorj joyeux feignit aussitôt de se lamenter sur le « rapt » de son sundae mais sa femme taquine lui rappela que leur mariage basé sur la communauté des biens donc cette glace était également la sienne avant de lui tendre le gobelet. A la fin, ils finirent par la manger ensemble sous le regard envieux d'Hermione loin d'imaginer les problèmes des Panshriij et qui regrettait de ne pas jouir de la même complicité avec Ron en train de manger tranquillement son dessert dans son coin tout en plaisantant avec Hugo. Hermione se sentit aussitôt très seule mais estima l'avoir mérité après toutes ses imprécations ou ses gestes brusques.

Enfin, Toorj proposa aux enfants d'aller chercher le fameux truc portable puis il se leva avant de noter le départ d'Hermione aux toilettes. Pansy s'y rendit également moins d'une minute plus tard mais elle resta surprise à la vue de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout en pleurs devant le lavabo qui avait oublié de lancer un sort pour fermer la porte du local des toilettes pour femmes.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je ne sais pas quand la suite paraîtra car la confrontation risque d'être un peu délicate. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Hermione ou de ses réflexions intérieures ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du désarroi d'Hermione ou du déroulement de sa vie après ses retrouvailles avec ses parents ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude d'Hugo et Lily confrontés au fast-food moldu ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Pansy et Toorj envers Hermione ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous les propos échangés entre Hermione et Pansy ou encore Toorj ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'adolescence de Pansy et Kenji ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Ron ?**_

_**comment trouvez-vous Toorj et Pansy durant l'épisode de la glace ?**_

_**Enfin, que pensez-vous de la scène dans les toilettes et que va-t-il se passer selon vous ?**_


	23. Dialogue dans les toilettes du McDo

_**Bonjour à tous et bon début de semaine, **_

_**Voilà enfin la confrontation entre Hermione et Pansy dans un lieu pas très commode mais si "cher" aux femmes. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi mais toutes les filles passent toujours un long moment à discuter entre elles aux toilettes que ce soit au collège, au lycée ou même au resto MDR. Je sais que le chapitre est court mais je voulais vraiment le séparer du reste. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Pansy resta sans voix face au spectacle de l'ex Miss-je-Sais-Tout en pleurs devant le lavabo. La sorcière hésita un instant sur l'attitude à adopter car Hermione risquait de l'envoyer balader si elle s'approchait d'elle pour lui parler. La solution la plus sage serait de tourner les talons et s'éclipser en catimini, cependant, la Gryffondor lui semblait vraiment mal en point. En son for intérieur, Pansy se traita d'imprudente pour se mêler des affaires de la lionne qui allait probablement rugir comme une furie avant de l'éjecter de la pièce grâce à un _Stupéfix_ ou lui lancer un _Avada Kedavra_ pour avoir assisté à une telle scène. Toutefois, elle ne parvint pas à détourner son regard et quitter la pièce.

Pansy lança donc un informulé pour fermer la porte du local et lança également un _Assurdiato _au cas où d'autres femmes seraient présentes dans l'une des deux cabines de toilettes. La sorcière s'approcha précautionneusement de la lionne avant de lui tendre un mouchoir en papier parfumé à la fraise. Hermione abasourdie contempla le mouchoir puis la main tendue avant de se tourner vivement. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout abasourdie observa un instant Pansy gênée puis la colère déforma les traits de son visage car elle crut que la Serpentarde était venue pour se moquer d'elle ou lui balancer ses échecs à la figure. Aveuglée par la colère ainsi que le désarroi, Hermione s'éloigna aussitôt de l'autre sorcière avant d'hurler :

« - Allez-vous en tout de suite !

\- Bon d'accord, je m'en vais. Dit Pansy tout en levant les paumes en l'air pour montrer ses intentions pacifiques mais sans partir pour autant.

\- Ça vous faire rire de voir ma détresse ? S'insurgea Hermione.

\- Non.

\- Vous mentez : ça doit bien vous amuser car vous vous estimez probablement enfin vengée à la vue de mes échecs !

\- Je ne m'amuse pas du tout en ce moment et je ne vois pas de quoi je devrais me venger. Répondit Pansy calmement.

\- Je n'ai rien fait pour vous aider contrairement à Ron manifestement devenu votre héros à Zabini et vous!

\- Je n'ai aucun projet de vengeance contre vous._ Insista Pansy. _ Maintenant si ma présence vous perturbe autant, je vais demander à votre mari de ne plus s'occuper des négociations comme ça vous serez de nouveau tranquille et vous n'entendrez jamais plus parler de moi. Déclara la jeune femme.

\- Non : vous ne pouvez pas partir sinon Ron m'en voudrait ! Hurla Hermione paniquée.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi car je ne lui dirais rien maintenant et lui ferais part de ma décision seulement demain pour qu'il ne fasse aucun rapprochement. Dit Pansy.

\- Vous compromettriez vos négociations pour moi ? Interrogea Hermione abasourdie.

\- Je ne veux pas semer la zizanie dans un couple, ni vous perturber par ma présence. Donc, je reprendrais moi-même les négociations s'il le faut au lieu de continuer de demander de l'aide à votre mari si ça vous crée des problèmes. Affirma Pansy même si elle craignait de ne pas être aussi rusée que Ron.

\- Non, je ne peux pas vous demander ça et puis ce n'est pas votre faute si j'ai des problèmes. Estima Hermione toujours surprise par la proposition manifestement sincère de la Serpentarde.

\- Vous en êtes certaine : je ne veux vraiment pas provoquer des dégâts entre votre mari et vous. Insista Pansy secrètement soulagée à l'idée de laisser Ronald continuer les négociations mais cependant prête à se passer de ses services si ça risquait de mettre son couple en danger.

\- Oui, ce ne serait pas juste car vous n'êtes pas responsable. Réitéra Hermione encore mal au point mais vraiment curieuse face à cette femme très différente du Pékinois rencontré à Poudlard.

\- Merci car nous avons vraiment besoin de l'aide de votre mari Toorj et moi. Avoua Pansy._ »

* * *

Hermione abasourdie contempla de nouveau cette femme qui rompit cependant le contact visuel en affirmant devoir vraiment s'éclipser un instant. La sorcière s'enferma donc dans l'une des cabines et lança un sort de silence pour s'assurer un minimum d'intimité puisqu'elle n'était pas seule. Hermione comprit enfin que Pansy n'était donc pas venue la narguer ou autre mais pour répondre à certaines nécessités puis en fut rassurée. La jeune femme s'interrogea cependant sur les dernières paroles de la Serpentarde puis elle réalisa que son retour en Grande-Bretagne n'était probablement volontaire.

En effet, la Serpentarde serait revenue bien plus tôt si elle le souhaitait vraiment. De plus, son mari était un mongol et n'avait probablement jamais songé à émigrer aussi loin de son pays avant cette année. Enfin, ce type était auparavant le chef des aurors, ce qui était une position prestigieuse mais également très dure à obtenir. Donc peu de personnes démissionneraient d'un tel poste après avoir péniblement gravé les échelons comme Hermione le fit pour son propre poste car elle avait refusé le piston malgré son statut d'héroïne de guerre. Aussi, la version de Ron clochait au sujet du désir de Toorj de profiter de sa petite famille au point de changer radicalement de vie en devenant un simple éleveur de moutons afin de rester à la maison. Il y avait aussi un détail qui sautait maintenant aux yeux de la jeune femme : Toorj utilisait le nom de jeune fille de sa femme et non son propre nom de famille comme s'il n'en détenait pas ou voulait le dissimuler.

Enfin, aucune personne censée ne délaissait un poste aussi prestigieux que celui de psychomage pour devenir l'employée d'un restaurant ou un hôtel moldu comme Pansy l'avait fait. Tout ceci n'était pas normal, ni la soudaine énergie de Ron qui poursuivait son travail habituel à la boutique tout en se démenant pour mener à bien les négociations au sujet de Pansy au lieu de se détendre au pub comme d'habitude, Hermione songea aussi à certains propos de Toorj qui démontraient parfaitement la reconnaissance de ce type envers Ronald comme si ce dernier était en train de les sauver de quelque chose d'affreux chez eux en Mongolie.

Plus Hermione réfléchissait, plus cette hypothèse lui semblait logique pour justifier le retour de Pansy ou la reconnaissance manifeste des Panshriij envers Ronald. Elle songea aussi au fait que l'une des conditions émise par la Serpentarde était justement le déploiement d'un service de protection pour elle-même mais aussi sa famille. La sorcière estima donc détenir la preuve que Pansy ne rentrait pas volontairement au pays mais pour obtenir une protection constante de la part des aurors. De plus, son projet d'ouvrir un B&amp;B moldu était une manifestation évidente de sa volonté de se fondre parmi eux au lieu de se mêler aux sorciers. La Panshriij voulait donc manifestement fuir un ou plusieurs sorciers sinon, elle serait restée chez elle au lieu de quitter sa maison, sa famille ou encore son travail pour rentrer ici malgré sa détention injuste presque vingt ans plus tôt.

Hermione estima que Pansy ne pouvait probablement pas demander de l'aide à ses amis exilés ou elle refusait peut-être de les rejoindre de peur de les mêler à ses problèmes. La sorcière se sentit soudainement honteuse pour son envie tout à l'heure à la vue de l'unité de la famille Panshriij ou encore ses pleurs idiots pour ses problèmes manifestement bien plus légers que ceux de la Serpentarde si cette femme exigeait surtout la protection des siens ainsi que deux vieilles bicoques en échange de son retour. En effet, Pansy aurait pu légitimement réclamer son manoir et porter plainte contre le Ministère afin d'obtenir des dommages et intérêts. Hermione comprit cependant que la Serpentarde tenait manifestement à une certaine discrétion pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, ce qui corroborait la thèse de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout sur la fuite de Pansy ou encore son désir de se fondre dans la masse parmi les moldus pour éviter des représailles de la part des sorciers.

* * *

Absorbée par ses pensées, Hermione ne vit pas Pansy sortir car la Serpentarde avait calculé un laps de temps pour permettre à la lionne de se calmer ou sortir. Pansy nota sa présence puis se rapprocha du lavabo pour se laver les mains. Ensuite, la sorcière se contempla dans le miroir et sortit sa trousse de toilette de l'une des poches de sa veste avant de la déminiaturiser grâce à un sort. Elle affirma se rajuster un peu avant d'hésiter un instant puis la jeune femme tendit un tube à Hermione en affirmant que ça l'aiderait à lutter contre les irritations présentes dans ses yeux. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne fut pas dupe et comprit qu'elle lui prêtait ses gouttes pour dissimuler ses yeux rouges ainsi que les traces de larmes. Hermione finit cependant par s'exécuter avant d'observer Pansy rajuster son maquillage.

En revanche, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout usait très peu de maquillage car elle trouvait ça superflu même si elle en avait mis le jour du bal lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ou pour son mariage. Elle resta donc surprise quand Pansy lui proposa de la maquiller. La sorcière voulut refuser, néanmoins, la Serpentarde la convainquit de s'asseoir après avoir métamorphosé la poubelle en chaise avant de lancer un _Recurvite_ pour être certaine de sa propreté. Ensuite, Hermione abasourdie la laissa faire tout en songeant au caractère incongru de cette situation car elle se retrouvait dans des toilettes moldues avec Parkinson manifestement désireuse de lui faire une beauté.

Toutefois, Hermione abasourdie dut reconnaître le talent de cette femme après s'être observée dans le miroir des toilettes. La Serpentarde avait volontairement effectué un maquillage rapide et discret qui lui semblait plus adapté à l'humeur de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout en ce moment, néanmoins, Hermione s'était enfin apaisée et contempla son double manifestement plus éclatant dans la glace avant de réaliser que c'était bien elle. Pansy affirma qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une bonne séance de maquillage ou un coiffeur pour remonter le moral à quelqu'un. Hermione tenta alors de forcer ses confidences :

« _ Vous avez des problèmes chez vous n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous ne revenez pas volontairement ici ou du moins, j'ai du mal à y croire. Insista Hermione.

\- …

\- Je ne dirais rien si c'est ça qui vous inquiète, pas même à Harry mais je suis certaine que vous ne revenez pas de gaieté de cœur ici.

\- C'est aussi mon pays. Rétorqua Pansy d'un ton calme.

\- Oui mais vous n'êtes pas revenue depuis bientôt vingt ans et d'un coup vous réapparaissez avec toute votre famille mais vous ne contactez personne hormis Ron. Insista Hermione.

\- Et alors ? Ulysse est bien revenu à Ithaque au bout de vingt ans lui aussi et personne ne le reconnaissait hormis Argos son chien. Répondit Pansy.

\- Vous connaissez _l'Odyssée_. Constata Hermione surprise.

\- Oui mon frère n'aimait pas ses cours mais moi j'étais curieuse alors je lisais ses livres quand il revenait pour les vacances. Affirma Pansy tout en rangeant ses affaires dans sa trousse de toilette.

\- Je ne m'en serais jamais doutée au vu de votre attitude à Poudlard. Confessa Hermione surprise.

\- Nul ne devait s'en douter sinon mon frère aurait fini à l'orphelinat. Enfin, je me débrouille pour remplir ma part de contrat lorsque j'ai un rôle à jouer. Répondit Pansy.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir jamais tenté de demander de l'aide ? Insista Hermione.

\- J'ai tenté de m'adresser à plusieurs personnes comme Mrs Pomfresh, Severus Rogue, ou même Dumbledore. Mais si le grand Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait rien faire, à qui d'autre pouvais-je m'adresser ? Au trio d'or qui me traitait de Pékinois dans mon dos ou à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui comparait mon cerveau à celui extrêmement mince d'un troll si je me souviens bien ? Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Euh, je suis désolée.

\- C'est du passé et puis je ne me montrais odieuse avec vous donc il est clair que les gens avaient bien le droit de m'insulter. _L'apaisa Pansy, _ De toute façon j'y étais habituée car les sangs-pur ne m'épargnaient pas non plus puisque j'étais la jumelle d'un cracmol.

\- Ah bon ?

\- A part votre mari, vous connaissez beaucoup de Weasley désireux de fréquenter le cousin cracmol de votre belle-mère ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Non. Reconnut Pansy.

. Vous connaissez ses parents sorciers au moins ?

\- Non plus. Réalisa Hermione songeuse.

\- Les cracmols et leurs parents sont évités comme la _Dragoncelle_ par les sorciers. Leurs familiers leur tournent aussi le dos si les parents gardent leur gosse cracmol au lieu de l'abandonner. Les frères et sœurs des cracmols sont également dénigrés au point que peu de personnes ne veulent se marier avec eux. J'étais donc l'équivalent d'une sang-de-bourbe aux yeux de certains et Malefoy me faisait bien comprendre que je devais pratiquement le remercier chaque jour de ma vie pour m'accepter comme sa promise parce qu'il acceptait non seulement mon « sang dégénéré » mais aussi le risque de devenir le père de petits cracmols par ma faute…

\- …

\- Ma belle-sœur Naé est une cracmolle comme mon frère elle aussi et elle a également un frère jumeau Gyrin qui lui est un sorcier. Bref mes cousins sont le contraire de Kenji et moi. Ensuite, mon frère a épousé Naé mais Gyrin n'a trouvé aucune sorcière, pas même une née moldues, disposée à l'épouser car les femmes ont peur d'avoir des bébés cracmols par sa faute au vu de nos deux cracmols. J'étais probablement destinée à rester célibataire moi aussi même si les gens me trouvaient jolie… Poursuivit Pansy.

\- …

\- Mais Toorj en bon Rouge-et-Or qui se respecte, a foncé la tête la première dans le tas parce qu'il tenait vraiment à moi. Donc mon mariage a été pratiquement considéré comme un miracle par les sorciers même si bon nombre de personnes traitaient Toorj de taré pour m'épouser. Ensuite, les gens ont fait des paris sur le statut de mes enfants à chaque grossesse avant de rester surpris par le fait que mes fils mais aussi Patrick soient des petits sorciers. Pour Saejin, nous ne savons pas encore, cependant, son père et moi nous foutons bien qu'elle puisse être cracmolle car on l'aime et c'est tout. Affirma Pansy.

\- Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'endurent les cracmols ou leurs familles. Reconnut Hermione surprise.

\- Mon père aurait pu se remarier après la soi-disant mort de ma mère mais il ne l'a pas fait car personne ne voulait de lui. Enfin, il craignait de donner le jour à un autre cracmol. Aussi, mon père a donné énormément d'argent aux Malefoy pour que ces gens m'acceptent. Malgré ses propos bienveillants à mon égard, Dumbledore n'a jamais rien pu faire et puis soyons sincère : il avait probablement autre chose à foutre entre la guerre qui se préparait et les exploits du Trio d'Or que de s'occuper de moi …

\- Vous pouviez tenter d'attendre votre majorité pour pouvoir dire non. Estima Hermione.

\- Oui je pouvais refuser mais mon père m'avait fait comprendre que Kenji disparaîtrait aussitôt. Répondit Pansy.

\- Ah…

\- Je ne sais pas si mon père aurait vraiment tué mon frère ou s'il s'agissait de paroles en l'air mais je ne risquais pas de prendre le risque. De toute façon, tout le monde se serait bien moqué du sort d'un cracmol même si c'était un sang pur. D'ailleurs, vous saviez que Rusard était un sang pur lui aussi ? Cela n'a pas empêché ses parents de le mettre à la porte…

\- …

\- Bon, pourquoi ne laisserions-nous pas le passé où il est ? Demanda poliment Pansy.

\- Vous voulez vraiment revenir ici ? S'enquit Hermione pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui.

\- Vous avez une très belle famille : je n'aurais jamais cru vous dire ça un jour mais je vous envie. Confessa Hermione.

\- Pour quelle raison ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Parce que vous avez un mari follement amoureux de vous et des enfants très heureux en famille contrairement à moi. Confessa Hermione.

\- Ronald est très amoureux de vous aussi et votre fils vous adore : ça se voit. Enfin, ne vous fiez pas seulement aux apparences sur ma famille car nous avons nos problèmes nous aussi comme tout le monde. Insista Pansy.

\- Vous avez eu des problèmes familiaux ou amoureux vous ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Bien entendu : rien n'est parfait mais il faut savoir l'accepter et vivre avec. Ne croyez pas que mon mariage ai toujours été rose, notamment ces dernières années, cependant, j'ai saisi la chance qui m'a été offerte et j'essaie de reconstruire ma famille mais aussi mon couple. Révéla Pansy.

\- Et comment comptez-vous faire ? Demanda avidement Hermione désireuse d'obtenir un conseil.

\- Je parle de mes doutes ou de mes problèmes avec mon mari qui en fait de même. On essaie aussi de se reconstruire ensemble tout en s'occupant de nos gosses.

\- J'ai du mal à communiquer avec Ron. Confessa Hermione penaude.

\- Oui je l'ai noté tout à l'heure. Répondit simplement Pansy.

\- On se dispute tout le temps ou on est chacun de notre coté.

\- Vous avez essayé d'en discuter vraiment entre vous ? Demanda Pansy.

\- On finit toujours par se disputer. Avoua Hermione.

\- Et vous avez tenté de consulter un psychomage afin qu'il vous aide à reprendre le dialogue entre vous ? S'enquit la Serpentarde.

\- On ne peut pas consulter un psychomage sinon Skeeter finirait par le découvrir et nous salirait dans les journaux sans se soucier de nos enfants. Expliqua Hermione.

\- C'est vrai que vous êtes plus connu que le Ministre de la Magie, Viktor Krum ou Celestina Moldubec réunis. _ Reconnut Pansy songeuse._ Vous avez tenté de vous adresser à un thérapeute moldu dans ce cas ?

\- Oui mais ça ne marche pas car Ron se sent mal à l'aise à l'idée de mentir sur la magie.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile dans de telles conditions. _ Estima Pansy. _ Je ne connais pas mes confrères ici mais j'ai une collègue à Dublin si ça peut vous intéresser. Je pense qu'elle pourrait vous prendre en charge et je sais qu'elle est toujours très discrète. Son cabinet se situe dans le quartier sorcier donc vous pourriez vous y rendre facilement. Proposa Pansy.

\- Euh, je pense que mon mari ne se fiera à personne d'autres que vous et je suis du même avis que lui donc je préférerai que ce soit vous qui nous preniez en charge si vous acceptez. Confessa Hermione apaisée par l'attitude de la sorcière.

\- Vous voudriez entreprendre une thérapie sous ma direction ? S'étonna Pansy en songeant à l'ironie de la situation.

\- Oui si vous comptez toujours exercer.

\- Je ne peux pas vous prendre en charge tant que je reste en Mongolie car nous aurions trop de difficultés pour organiser des séances de thérapie en raison du décalage horaire. L'avertit Pansy.

\- Mais vous pourriez le faire si vous vous installez ici ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui si votre mari est d'accord pour entamer une thérapie de couple. Autrement, je peux aussi faire des thérapies individuelles ou les deux.

\- Je lui en parlerai d'abord dans ce cas, Ne lui dites rien pour le moment s'il vous plait. Dit Hermione.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème: parlez-en ensemble et venez m'en parler seulement quand vous serez prêts. Je ne veux pas me montrer envahissante mais une thérapie individuelle pourrait aussi vous faire du bien. Par contre, il faut que vous me laissiez d'abord un peu de temps pour m'installer et m'organiser d'abord. Enfin, je vous demanderai de rester discrète car je ne compte pas annoncer mon retour en le criant aux quatre vents. Décida Pansy.

\- Oui bien entendu.

\- Bien alors nous pourrons faire un essai plus tard si je parviens à m'installer à la ferme car l'un des chalets conviendraient parfaitement pour garantir un maximum de discrétion loin de l'Angleterre puisque nous serions en Ecosse. Autrement, il vous faudra attendre que je trouve un autre endroit discret.

\- Merci. Répondit Hermione.

\- De rien : je n'aime pas voir des gens souffrir ainsi et puis je dois bien ça à Ronald pour tout ce qu'il fait pour ma famille. Dit Pansy.

\- Je me répète mais votre retour n'est probablement pas volontaire.

\- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Répondit Pansy d'un ton sibyllin._ »

Ensuite des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent la conversation puis Pansy se souvint d'avoir fermé le local puis plaignit les pauvres moldues qui attendaient probablement d'entrer depuis dix bonnes minutes. Elle rétablit aussitôt l'ouverture de la porte avant de sortir en compagnie d'Hermione sur les talons pendant que d'autres femmes entraient.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette partie de la trame vous a plue. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Hermione au début puis de la proposition de Pansy de retirer Ron des négociations pour ne pas créer de problèmes au couple ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Pansy puis d'Hermione ensuite ?**_

**_D'après vous, Hermione va-t-elle deviner les véritables raisons du retour de Pansy ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de leur conversation ?_**

**_Comment la demande d'Hermione pour une prise en charge par Pansy puis la réponse de cette dernière ?_**


	24. La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

**_On dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais cela peut parfois poser problèmes ou causer bien des embarras. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez après la lecture :) J'ai également séparé ce chapitre en deux car le dialogue me semblait important dans cette première partie donc je ne voudrais pas le noyer dans l'autre._**

**_Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Les deux femmes rejoignirent les deux hommes en train de les attendre devant l'aire de jeux de nouveau occupée par les enfants en attendant leur arrivée. Ensuite Toorj demanda à sa femme si tout allait bien puis observa la soudaine bonne mine de l'anglaise puis la complimenta sans se douter de faire un grand plaisir à Hermione pas du tout habituée à ce genre de choses. En revanche, Ron n'y fit pas attention car Hugo venait de lui lancer une balle et le sorcier s'amusait à la lui renvoyer. Pansy appela les enfants qui remirent aussitôt leurs chaussures afin de se rendre au magasin.

Ron et Hermione curieux les suivirent en compagnie d'Hugo puisles sorciers observèrent Pansy contempler certaines vitrines avec envie pendant que Toorj plaisantait sur la dévastation de leur coffre si elle cédait à son envie de fièvre acheteuse. Pansy vexée finit par lui donner une petite tape affectueuse et affirma qu'ils devraient bien faire les magasins pour Tsagaan Sar car les enfants désiraient des cadeaux moldus cette année. Toorj acquiesça puis expliqua aux Weasley que Tsagaan Sar était la nouvelle année lunaire pour les Mongols. Ces fêtes se déroulaient souvent au même moment que le Nouvel An Chinois. Le mongol expliqua n'avoir jamais fêté Noël avant sa rencontre avec Pansy puis tous deux prirent ensuite l'habitude de célébrer les deux fêtes.

Aussi, les enfants recevaient donc des cadeaux à Noel, Tsagaan Sar ainsi qu'aux anniversaires. Cette année, les garçons désiraient des trucs moldus donc Aav et Eej devraient s'adapter. Fort heureusement, Pansy connaissait ces machins, sinon, lui-même serait vraiment perdu devant toute cette technologie moldue. Enfin, la sorcière s'arrêta devant un magasin d'électronique puis Toorj et Ron curieux contemplèrent tous les articles entrevus à la télévision. Severus euphorique montra une tablette numérique à Hugo qui reconnut cet objet souvent entrevu entre les mains de certains de ses camarades. Parmi ces derniers, beaucoup possédaient aussi des Smartphones ou encore des ordinateurs mais Hugo n'avait vu ces derniers de près.

Toorjii lui confessa son rêve d'obtenir un ordinateur fixe pour Tsagaan Sar. Nansal voulait une console comme celle de son meilleur ami moldu puisque sa mère refusait de leur acheter des Smartphone à leur âge et Severus désirait une tablette pour pouvoir se connecter sur internet afin de découvrir la Grande-Bretagne à travers les vidéos ainsi que les chansons au lieu de se contenter de ses livres. Enfin, Kushi voulait les jouets issus du dernier dessin-animé dont ils avaient entrevus les publicités l'autre jour. Toorjii montra ensuite à Hugo et aux adultes un pc puis Ron, Hermione et Toorj confessèrent leur ignorance face à ces trucs. Les adultes suivirent également les garçons du coté des consoles vidéos tant aimées par Nansal. Le jeune garçon entraîna les enfants mais aussi les adultes à les tester en sa compagnie.

Hermione abasourdie nota l'évolution des consoles de jeux en songeant à la _Sega Master System_ entrevue chez un voisin lors d'un dîner où ses parents et elle furent invités dans les années 90. Elle nota aussi la joie d'Hugo ou encore celle de Lily curieuse face à tous les jeux. Enfin, ils se rendirent du coté des « trucs portables » comme les appelaient Toorj avant de contempler tous ces engins. Hermione se sentit encore une fois mal à l'aise à la vue de son fils qui affirma avoir vu ces choses à la télé et il savait que certains de ses amis en avaient chez eux. La sorcière penaude réalisa qu'Hugo devait probablement se sentir différent des autres à son école puisque ses amis possédaient ces choses contrairement à lui.

D'ailleurs, le jeune Toorjii voulait manifestement un pc lui aussi. Par contre, l'enfant dédaignait les ordinateurs portables car ses ex camarades d'école primaire mais aussi les sorciers nés moldus rencontrés à l'école de magie, ne les trouvaient pas assez puissants pour jouer à des jeux sophistiqués ou alors il fallait acheter des engins extrêmement chers. Nansal acquiesça mais il confessa sa préférence pour une console. Les deux hommes se sentirent perdus au milieu des explications des gamins mais acquiescèrent sous le regard songeur d'Hermione qui se demanda si elle ne devrait pas acheter un de ces trucs même si la sorcière ne savait pas du tout s'en servir.

En fait, Hermione se moquait bien de ces machines mais elle ne voulait pas voir Hugo se sentir inférieur à ses camarades de classe qui possédait manifestement tous ces trucs. Ensuite, elle observa Pansy comparer différents ordinateurs portables puis lui demanda pourquoi elle n'achetait pas un pc. La sorcière rappela détenir seulement un groupe électrogène donc le pc n'était pas du tout pratique dans de telles conditions. Aussi, la jeune femme préférait un notebook qui bénéficiait de plusieurs heures d'autonomie une fois que sa batterie était chargée.

Hermione acquiesça puis songea qu'elle-même détenait l'électricité et pourrait donc acheter un pc pour Hugo. La sorcière se promit donc d'en parler avec Ron un de ces jours puis observa Pansy consoler Toorjii en lui promettant de songer à un pc le jour où ils auraient l'électricité. Le jeune garçon acquiesça mais il se mit à prier Gengis Khan de porter l'électricité à la Ger pour Tsagaan Sar sous le regard hilare de son père. Enfin, Pansy montra à Toorj un ordinateur portable puis ce dernier approuva son choix en affirmant lui faire confiance. Par contre, il confessa son désir d'acheter un appareil photo comme celui de Kenji car ce genre d'objet était bien plus pratique à manier que les appareils sorciers extrêmement gros et vieillots comparés à ceux des moldus. Toorj avait toujours utilisé les appareils sorciers, néanmoins, le Mongol se rendait maintenant compte des avantages de la technologie moldue.

D'ailleurs, Kenji avait pratiquement filmé tous les événements de leur vie depuis leur mariage, les premiers jours des enfants, les fêtes ou autres, néanmoins, Toorj voulait non seulement continuer de faire des photographies mais aussi filmer lui aussi puisque l'appareil moldu le permettait. Pansy acquiesça puis emmena tout le monde voir les appareils photo numériques ainsi que les caméscopes. Toorj nota qu'il y en avait à tous les prix et choisit un appareil très simple d'utilisation selon sa femme ainsi qu'un truc intitulé carte SD. Pansy amusée fit ensuite le pari de le voir acheter un Smartphone d'ici peu avant de répondre aux questions de Ron sur le sien. Elle lui montra quelques fonctions puis Ronald affirma en vouloir un lui aussi. Pansy acquiesça, néanmoins, elle lui conseilla de s'informer d'abord sur les abonnements ou les cartes prépayées en Angleterre avant de tenter de lui expliquer ce dont il s'agissait. Hugo acquiesça car il entendait souvent ses amis en parler et leur demanderait donc des précisions sur le sujet.

* * *

A la vue de l'enthousiasme de son fils, Hermione se promit de se moderniser un peu puis se ressaisit et proposa à son mari agréablement surpris d'emmener les enfants dans l'aire de jeux en face du magasin pendant que les Panshriij payaient leurs achats. Pansy remercia le couple puis se dirigea vers les caisses en compagnie de son mari. Les enfants se ruèrent sur les jeux mais Patrick se mit ensuite à bouder après avoir été remis à sa place par Kushi. L'enfant se rapprocha donc des adultes et pesta contre son cousin. Hermione demanda aussitôt à l'enfant ce qui n'allait pas puis resta abasourdie par la réponse du petit garçon :

« _ Kushi me croit pas mais son papa est un bâtard. Répondit Patrick d'un ton boudeur.

\- Patrick tu ne devrais pas dire ça de ton oncle, ni de personne d'autre ! Protestèrent Hermione et Ron abasourdis.

\- Mais c'est vrai : Maman dit que Toorj est un bâtard qui porte notre nom seulement parce que Tata Pansy le lui donne. Maman a dit que Toorj n'a pas de papa et que sa maman cracmolle l'a vendu bébé à la méchante Adiriig ! Ensuite, la méchante Adiriig a tout fait pour cacher son secret. Insista Patrick.

\- Patrick : cesse de dire des choses pareilles… L'interrompit Ron.

\- Mais c'est vrai : le vieux Adiriig a vu que Toorj est pas son fils puis il l'a jeté ! Après, les aurors ont mis la méchante vieille Adiriig en prison à cause de ça. Toorj a du aussi quitter son travail chez les aurors et s'occupe maintenant des moutons avec Grand-père et Tonton Gyrin. Claironna l'enfant.

\- Patrick tais-toi : ce n'est pas la faute de Toorj mais celle de la méchante vieille qui lui a fait croire d'être sa maman et que son mari était son papa. Insista Ron.

\- Mais j'ai raison : Kushi me traite de menteur mais son papa est un bâtard car Maman me l'a dit. Maman dit aussi que Toorj nous a tous mis en danger car les Adiriig et les Deriig sont contre lui maintenant. Papa est content d'aller en Ecosse mais pas Maman qui voudrait rester chez nous en Mongolie et elle dit que c'est la faute de Toorj si on part. Pourquoi mes cousins me croient pas quand je dis qu'on va partir ? Insista Patrick.

\- Chut Patrick : tes cousins ne savent rien sur ce projet car leurs parents n'ont pas encore décidé de venir en Ecosse. Expliqua Ron inquiet.

\- Ah bon : on va pas en Ecosse ? S'étonna Patrick.

\- C'est pas sur alors ne dis rien à personne et encore moins à tes cousins. Insista Ron.

\- Mais Maman dit que Toorj est un bâtard. Insista Patrick.

\- Patrick : ton oncle Toorj n'est pas un bâtard alors ne dis plus ces choses sinon tu feras de la peine à tes cousins, Tonton Toorj et Tata Pansy. Ensuite, tes cousins ne voudront plus de toi si tu continues de dire ça puis Tata Pansy sera pas contente contre ta maman et ton papa. Ordonna Ron.

\- Oh non : il faut pas que Tata Pansy se fâche contre Maman ou dise à Papa ce que Maman dit. Papa sait pas que Maman dit que Toorj est un bâtard : il ne sera pas content s'il le sait. Affirma l'enfant inquiet.

\- Tu vois : ton papa ne dit pas que Toorj est un bâtard et il a raison. Il ne serait pas content de savoir que tu dis des méchancetés pareilles et tu lui feras beaucoup de peine si Tata Pansy s'éloigne de lui à cause de tes méchancetés ou celles de ta maman. Alors vas demander pardon à Kushi et dis lui que tu as inventé ces choses puis tu diras à ta maman de ne plus dire ces choses quand tu la verras. Lui conseilla Ron. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, Hermione entreprit de distraire Patrick qui finit par oublier ses propos avant de retourner jouer avec Kushi et s'excuser à sa manière. Son cousin accepta ses excuses puis ils se remirent à jouer. En revanche, Hermione analysa rapidement les propos de l'enfant et réalisa la justesse de ses hypothèses sur le retour de Pansy provoqué à cause de sérieuses menaces en Mongolie. Hermione ne connaissait pas les Adiriig, ni les Deriig mais ces gens devaient vraiment être très dangereux pour inciter la Serpentarde à rentrer non seulement en Grande-Bretagne mais surtout se fondre parmi les moldus pour éviter de se faire repérer en fréquentant des sorciers. Les Panshriij allaient donc devoir tout quitter pour se faire oublier: leur travail, leur maison mais aussi leurs amis, ce qui ne devait pas être facile.

Enfin, elle n'osait pas imaginer l'effondrement du mari après les révélations sur ses origines. Ce type avait manifestement perdu son propre nom, ses racines, ses soi-disant parents. Pire encore, Hermione estima que Toorj ne devait même pas connaitre le nom d'au moins l'un de ses parents ou ces derniers refusaient de le reconnaître si le Mongol était contraint d'endosser le nom de Pansy. De plus l'homme qu'il prit pour son père durant des années, ne semblait pas très pacifique s'il songeait à se venger de lui après l'emprisonnement pourtant justifié de sa femme. La sorcière songeuse se demanda comment Pansy et Toorj géraient toutes ces choses car ils ne laissaient rien transparaître en public, néanmoins, leurs problèmes étaient assez nombreux, voire, plus graves que les siens.

Hermione déplora silencieusement les sacrifices que ce couple s'apprêtait à faire car Pansy détenait un poste de psychomage à l'hôpital avant d'après Ron et son mari celui de le chef des aurors mais ils avaient maintenant tout perdu. De plus, ils allaient également devoir déraciner leurs enfants manifestement heureux chez eux mais qui devraient s'adapter à un nouvel environnement si différent du leur. Les réflexions d'Hermione furent interrompues par Ron qui avait lancé un _Assurdiato _:

« _ Hermione ne dis rien à Harry, au Ministre ou aux autres, ni aux Panshriij s'il te plait. Pansy et Toorj ne veulent pas parler de leurs problèmes.

\- Je ne veux pas les mettre mal à l'aise, ni leur créer des problèmes supplémentaires. Le rassura Hermione.

\- Merci : ils ont déjà beaucoup de problèmes et n'ont pas besoin d'en subir d'avantage. Répondit Ron décidé cependant à ne pas divulguer plus que le couple avait accepté de dire en cas de besoins. Fort heureusement, le petit Patrick n'avait pas parlé des _Imperium_, ni de la répudiation de sa tante ou le vol de la Potion Bébé.

\- J'avais compris qu'ils tentaient de fuir quelque chose mais je n'imaginais pas l'ampleur de leurs problèmes. Avoua Hermione.

\- Comment tu l'as deviné ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Eh bien, les exilés ne sont jamais revenus ici hormis pour des vacances car ils ont refait leurs vies ailleurs. Aussi, ce retour soudain de Pansy ainsi que tes conditions étaient étranges à mes yeux. Fort heureusement, le Ministre est tellement obsédé par la crainte de poursuites judiciaires de la part de Pansy au sujet du Manoir, qu'il ne réfléchit pas sur les raisons de son retour totalement inattendu. Estima Hermione.

\- …

\- Ron : le récit du petit était confus mais j'ai plus ou moins compris les grandes lignes : les Panshriij courent un grand danger face à l'ancienne famille de Toorj n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Ils sont sous la protection des aurors mongols pour le moment mais les Adiriig et les Deriig tentent de convaincre le Ministère de lever leur protection sous le prétexte de ne pas gaspiller les ressources.

\- Ces gens détiennent tant d'influence au Ministère ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Si j'ai bien compris ces gens sont bien plus riches que les Malefoy avant la guerre et sont l'équivalent de très grands seigneurs ou nobles en Mongolie. De plus, ces gens prétendent ne pas s'en prendre aux Panshriij mais ces derniers ne sont pas dupes. Révéla Ron.

\- Alors Toorj a du tomber de haut quand il a appris ses véritables origines s'il se prenait pour l'héritier d'un seigneur. Estima Hermione.

\- Toorj a cru que le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête quand il a réalisé la vérité mais ce type se reprend petit à petit car sa vraie famille : sa femme ainsi que ses enfants ne l'abandonneront pas et le suivront en exil.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais ce ne doit pas être facile. Estima Hermione.

\- Non mais l'essentiel c'est qu'ils soient en sécurité pour le moment.

\- Tu essaie donc de leur donner les meilleures conditions possibles pour les aider à entamer une nouvelle vie. Devina Hermione.

\- Oui : je veux vraiment qu'ils puissent s'installer ici sous la protection discrète des aurors au lieu de trembler chaque jour en Chine ou en Corée du Sud. Enfin, le Ministère a empoché un million de gallions pour la vente du Manoir Parkinson sans même donner une miette à la propriétaire légitime. Je fais donc de mon mieux pour que Pansy obtienne un dédommagement mais aussi la ferme afin que sa famille puisse s'y installer.

\- …

\- Enfin, je me bats afin d'obtenir également la maison de ville afin que Kenji obtienne quelque chose lui aussi et ne jalouse pas sa sœur. Dit Ron.

\- J'espère de tout cœur que tu réussiras Ron car les Panshriij le méritent. De plus, ce serait mieux pour eux de ne pas habiter avec ce Kenji si sa femme méprise son beau-frère Toorj de cette manière. C'est dégoûtant de le traiter de bâtard car ce n'est pas sa faute si sa mère l'a vendu et s'il n'a pas de père. Insista Hermione.

\- En fait, sa mère était célibataire ainsi que cracmolle donc elle n'avait rien à lui offrir. Cette pauvre femme l'a apparemment laissé à l'épouse Adiriig pour lui assurer une vie meilleure mais elle a voulu le revoir avant sa mort. Malheureusement, cela n'a pas été possible. Dit Ron tout en se tenant à la version officielle élaborée par les Panshriij.

\- C'est vraiment dommage pour Toorj : il n'a pas d'autre famille ?

\- Apparemment, il a un demi-frère et une demi-sœur mais ces gens ne veulent pas le voir. Expliqua Ron.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de documents qui lui permettraient de prendre le nom de sa mère ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Non car cette femme a manifestement signé des documents pour stipuler son abandon le 17 juillet 1980 mais aussi lui retirer son nom... Déplora Ron.

\- C'est vraiment triste pour lui… En tout cas, je te promets que tes confidences resteront entre nous. Affirma Hermione.

\- Merci pour ton soutien Hermione. Déclara Ron agréablement surpris avant de poser sa main sur la sienne pendant quelques secondes.

\- Hm je pense à une chose. Dit Hermione songeuse.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Pansy devrait reprendre le nom des Parkinson. Déclara Hermione.

\- Hein ? Demanda Ron abasourdi.

\- Réfléchis : Panshriij est un nom inconnu en Grande-Bretagne et qui risque d'attirer l'attention aussi bien des moldus que des sorciers. En revanche, le nom Parkinson est bien plus anglais donc ils se feraient moins remarquer en utilisant ce nom de famille. Insista Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas si Pansy acceptera de reprendre le nom de son père après tout ce qu'il a fait. Avoua Ron.

\- Je sais mais ce serait bien mieux car sa famille se fondrait d'avantage dans le décor. Tu devrais lui en parler. Suggéra Hermione. _ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. **_

_**Alors la vérité sort-elle toujours de la bouche des enfants ou non ? Que pensez-vous des propos de Patrick au sujet de Toorj apparemment entendus auprès de sa mère ? **_

_**Quelle répercussion cela peut-il avoir ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Ron envers Patrick ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous celle d'Hermione puis les "confidences" de Ron au sujet des Panshriij même s'il s'en tient seulement à la version officielle ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la proposition d'Hermione au sujet de la reprise du nom Parkinson par Pansy ? Est-elle avisée ou ridicule ? Pansy devrait-elle le faire ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la découverte de la technologie par Ron ou les pensées d'Hermione à la vue de l'engouement d'Hugo ?**_


	25. Jeu de Cache-cache

_**Et voici la seconde partie mais aussi la fin de la journée à Londres :)**_

* * *

Les deux époux Weasley changèrent ensuite de sujet à l'arrivée du couple puis les enfants se ruèrent sur les Panshriij car Patrick leur avait révélé la présence d'un grand cinéma au deuxième étage. Or Pansy avait promis de les emmener voir le dernier dessin animé de _Disney Pixar_ au cinéma à Altay un de ces jours mais les enfants se demandaient maintenant s'ils ne pourraient pas le voir aujourd'hui. Hermione rougit aussitôt après les questions de son mari curieux sur le cinéma en songeant qu'elle n'avait jamais emmené sa famille voir un film. Ensuite, Ron promit à Hugo de l'emmener voir ce truc un de ces jours pour le plus grand plaisir de son fils qui voulait voir le dessin-animé dont il avait obtenu une figurine dans son _Happy Meal_. Lily voulut également y aller.

Hermione gênée confessa à son fils ne pas pouvoir rester encore longtemps et Ron détenait le même problème car tous deux devaient retourner travailler d'ici peu. Aussi, ils proposèrent d'y aller un autre jour avant de noter la déception de leur fils désireux de rester avec ses nouveaux amis. Toutefois, les époux Panshriij éprouvèrent de la peine pour le gamin ou sa cousine Lily terriblement déçue de ne pas voir le truc appelé cinéma. Ils échangèrent quelques propos puis décidèrent de proposer une solution :

« _ Nous pouvons emmener Lily et Hugo avec nous s'ils le souhaitent mais seulement si vous deux ainsi que les Potter êtes d'accord. Proposa Toorj.

\- Oui ! Hurlèrent Lily et Hugo.

\- Euh, ça ne vous dérangerait vraiment pas ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Non car ce sont deux enfants bien élevés et grands donc ils ne devraient pas courir partout comme Kushi. Enfin, je pense qu'ils seront d'accord pour ne pas s'éloigner de nous et pour rester avec les garçons. Estima Toorj.

\- Oui promis ! Affirma Lily.

\- Juré ! Dis oui Daddy, allez Maman dis oui toi aussi ! Tenta Hugo.

\- Il faut d'abord demander la permission à tes parents Lily. Précisa Pansy.

\- Mais vous allez vous en sortir avec tous les enfants ? Demanda Hermione hésitante.

\- Nous sommes deux et puis on est habitué à tenir une tribu. Enfin, comme Toorj vient de le dire, ces deux enfants sont grands donc ça va. Par contre, j'avoue que j'aurais hésité un peu à vous le proposer si Lily et Hugo détenaient l'âge de Kushi car c'est un petit diable quand il commence à faire la java. Répondit Pansy.

\- En fait, le seul problème c'est de savoir à quelle heure vous venez les chercher chez nous ou à qui nous pouvons les confier si nous devons les laisser en Grande-Bretagne après la fin de la séance. Estima Toorj.

\- De plus, il faut demander d'abord la permission aux parents de Lily. Réitéra Pansy pas du tout désireuse de provoquer la panique de Ginny Weasley ou de voir Potter furieux débarquer à la Ger.

\- Qu'en dis-tu Hermione ? Demanda Ron désireux de céder après avoir vu le regard brillant de son fils.

\- Oui c'est d'accord, Merci Pansy et Toorj. Répondit Hermione pour faire plaisir à son enfant.

\- Ouais ! Merci ! Hurla Hugo.

\- Et moi ? Demanda aussitôt Lily.

\- Je vais aller demander à ton papa puis je reviens. Proposa Hermione.

\- J'ai pensé que vous pourriez emmener Hugo et Lily au Terrier après la fin de ce truc. Intervint Ron.

\- Chez vos parents ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Oui car ma mère les garde souvent. Expliqua Ron.

\- Ah d'accord, on peut y accéder par le réseau de cheminette ? S'enquit Toorj.

\- Oui, sinon on va faire plus simple : je vous y emmène tout de suite comme ça vous pourrez transplaner directement pour emmener les enfants là-bas. Dit Ron.

\- Vas-y Toorj, je vous attends ici avec les enfants pendant qu'Hermione va parler avec Mr Potter. Dit précipitamment Pansy de peur de rencontrer Ginny Weasley au Terrier.

\- Euh d'accord alors allons-y. Répondit Toorj avant de s'adresser à Ron. _ »

* * *

Pansy resta donc avec les enfants pendant que les trois autres sorciers se rendaient aux toilettes afin de transplaner de manière discrète. Hermione s'enferma dans une cabine avant de se rendre au Ministère afin de rejoindre Harry. Ce dernier était également en pause déjeuner mais il était resté à son bureau avec son sandwich. Le sorcier surpris salua Hermione et l'interrogea sur son repas avant de rester sans voix par la proposition de Pansy Parkinson. L'auror abasourdi eut l'impression de découvrir un second Pékinois car le premier n'aurait jamais proposé une telle chose à sa fille considérée comme une sang-mêlée. Il finit cependant par se reprendre pour poser une question :

« _ Pansy Parkinson veut emmener ma fille Lily au cinéma ?

\- Oui elle ne veut pas l'exclure du groupe des gamins car c'est une enfant donc Pansy ne se soucie pas du fait qu'elle soit ta fille. Elle est vraiment gentille. Affirma Hermione.

\- Alors j'avais raison de te proposer une thérapie avec elle ?

\- Oui elle connait vraiment bien son métier je pense car elle a su me parler pour m'aider à me ressaisir tout à l'heure. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Ron aime bien aller la voir. Répondit Hermione.

\- Elle accepte de vous prendre comme ses nouveaux patients ou pas ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui mais sous plusieurs conditions.

\- Lesquelles ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Tout d'abord il faut que Ron soit d'accord donc je dois en parler avec lui. Enfin, Pansy estime ne pas pouvoir entamer une thérapie tant qu'elle reste en Mongolie à cause du décalage horaire.

\- Elle vous proposera donc une thérapie seulement après son installation ici. Estima Harry.

\- Oui donc tu dois donc vraiment convaincre Kingsley de lui donner ce qu'elle veut, voire, plus, sinon cette femme risque d'aller ailleurs. Tenta Hermione pour aider Ron à obtenir d'avantage de choses pour Pansy.

\- Je ne peux pas faire de miracles mais je peux essayer. Promit Harry songeur.

\- Harry : Pansy pourrait réclamer beaucoup plus que ces deux baraques ou la protection des aurors mais elle ne veut pas provoquer une crise financière et sociale en ruinant le Ministère. Alors franchement, Kingsley devrait se montrer généreux car la ferme de ses rêves ne vaut pas grand-chose d'après Ron.

\- La maison de ville vaut bien plus. Modéra Harry.

\- Oui mais ce n'est probablement rien comparé au million empoché par le Ministère après la vente illégale du manoir Parkinson puisque la loi n'a pas été respectée. De plus, Pansy ne va pas garder la maison de ville pour elle mais la donner à son frère qui est un cracmol et a été déshérité par leur père. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Parkinson va donner une propriété de 70000 gallions à son frère et garder pour elle une baraque qui ne vaut même pas 10000 gallions d'après Kingsley ? Tu es certaine que c'est bien de Pansy Parkinson dont on parle ? Demanda Harry abasourdi par cet élan de générosité totalement inattendu de la part d'un Serpentard.

\- Harry : cette femme a manifestement joué un rôle pendant toute sa scolarité parce qu'elle était surveillée par Daphné Greengrass et ne pouvait pas se montrer amicale envers des sorciers qui n'étaient pas sang-purs sinon son père risquait de jeter Kenji à l'orphelinat...

\- Tu plaisantes ? Interrogea Harry surpris.

\- Non. De plus, Pansy était pratiquement l'équivalent d'une sang de bourbe aux yeux de beaucoup de sang-purs à cause de son frère cracmol. Si j'ai bien compris, les sorciers qui détiennent un frère ou une sœur cracmol sont mis à l'écart et ne trouvent pas d'époux car les gens ont peur de concevoir des cracmols à cause d'eux.

\- Hm oui, j'ai entendu parler de ce fait. Reconnut Harry embarrassé.

\- Le cousin mongol de Pansy est encore célibataire à cause de ça. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Tu pense qu'une thérapie sous la direction de Pansy vous ferait du bien à Ron et toi ? Demanda Harry songeur.

\- Les thérapies ne font pas de miracles mais cela pourrait vraiment nous aider. Enfin, Pansy est le seul psychomage en qui Ron pourrait avoir confiance donc tu dois tenter de convaincre Kingsley de céder sinon elle ira ailleurs. Insista Hermione.

\- Alors je vais faire de mon mieux.

\- Fais-le Harry et pas seulement pour nous mais pour les Panshriij également car j'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent fuir un danger. Tenta Hermione sans rien dire sur les confidences de Ron.

\- J'ai cette impression moi aussi car Ron demande le déploiement d'un service de protection pour toute la famille Panshriij. Enfin, le mari de Pansy ne portait pas le nom de sa femme avant donc ce soudain changement de nom n'est pas anodin. De plus, c'était le chef des aurors et aucune personne ne quitterait un tel poste pour suivre sa femme ici sans une bonne raison. Toutefois, Ron n'en parle pas donc je ne peux pas l'aider. Déplora Harry.

\- Écoutes c'est Ron qui est apprécié par les exilés et pas nous donc nous devons le laisser faire. Par contre, tu laisses ta fille voir le film avec les Panshriij ou pas ?

\- Tu leur fais confiance ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui : ils sont manifestement gentils et Ron leur fait totalement confiance donc on peut laisser nos enfants avec eux.

\- Alors c'est bon tu peux rassurer Lily et lui souhaiter un bon film de ma part. J'avoue ne l'avoir jamais emmené au cinéma et je n'ai pas de télé chez moi donc ça va vraiment lui faire drôle de voir un film. _ Estima Harry songeur._ Transmets aussi mes remerciements au couple puisque je ne peux pas leur envoyer un patronus dans un centre commercial.

\- Ce sera fait. Dit Hermione avant de repartir._ »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ron avait montré le Terrier à Toorj curieux qui remercia Molly Weasley pour sa gentillesse et lui promit de venir prendre le thé une autre fois. Les deux hommes étaient ensuite retournés rapidement aux toilettes du centre commercial avant de rejoindre Pansy en compagnie des enfants. Hermione arriva peu après et rassura Lily ravie sur la bénédiction de son papa pour voir son film. Pansy resta ensuite surprise par les remerciements de Potter mais ne dit rien sur ce sujet. Elle proposa aux enfants d'aller repérer le cinéma et s'informer sur les horaires des séances. Le petit groupe utilisa donc un escalator pour le plus grand amusement de Lily qui estima que cela ressemblait un peu aux escaliers de Poudlard évoqués par James. Hermione expliqua que les escaliers de Poudlard étaient bien plus beaux et surprenants car ils bougeaient seuls par la magie et pouvaient soudainement changer de direction.

Entre-temps, Pansy nota plusieurs enseignes intéressantes puis Toorj feignit de se lamenter sous les acclamations des enfants qui s'esclaffèrent en l'entendant parler de la disparition de tous les gallions du coffre conjugal après tous les achats d'Eej aujourd'hui. Sa femme hilare le traita de vieux grincheux avant d'affirmer revenir avec Kenji la prochaine fois. Toorj décréta qu'il n'y avait alors plus d'espoir dans ce cas avant d'avouer aux Weasley la passion de Kushi pour le shopping. Ensuite, ils parvinrent devant le complexe du cinéma et s'informèrent sur les horaires des séances. Les sorciers découvrirent que la prochaine séance aurait lieu dans une demi-heure. Pansy se présenta donc à la caisse puis Ron insista pour payer au moins les billets de son fils ainsi que sa nièce. Il observa ensuite les lunettes en 3D montrées par Nansal à Hugo et s'interrogea un peu sur ces trucs avant d'observer avec curiosité les affiches.

Ensuite, le sorcier et sa femme saluèrent le petit groupe avant de retourner à leur travail respectif. Les Panshriij emmenèrent leur petit monde à l'intérieur du cinéma pour la plus grande joie d'Hugo heureux de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose comme ses camarades moldus à l'école. Il serra ensuite son paquet de pop-corn ainsi que sa boisson entre ses mains comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor précieux et sourit à l'objectif. Lily également ravie saisit ses friandises puis resta sans voix devant l'immense salle, l'écran géant ainsi que le parterre de sièges. L'enfant endossa ensuite ses lunettes comme les autres avant de se plonger avec joie dans l'histoire.

Pansy profita de l'obscurité ainsi que de l'attention des spectateurs sur l'écran pour transplaner à la Ger afin de voir sa fille même si sa mère ou les elfes veillaient sur elle. La sorcière fit plusieurs fois la navette entre la salle de cinéma et la Ger sans que nul ne se doute de rien hormis son mari. La jeune femme rassurée put ainsi allaiter Saejin et la border de nouveau avant de rejoindre les autres. A la fin du film, Lily impressionnée affirma revenir ici un jour car cette séance lui avait bien plu. Ensuite, Toorj proposa de rentrer car il était minuit en Mongolie. D'ailleurs, Patrick et Kushi tenaient difficilement leurs yeux ouverts. Toutefois, les plus âgés insistèrent pour rester encore un peu puisqu'ils n'allaient pas à l'école de main car l'établissement était fermé à cause des intempéries. A la fin, Pansy transplana avec les deux petits afin de les coucher pendant que Toorj l'attendait devant l'aire de jeux où s'amusaient les gamins.

Ensuite, Pansy revint avant d'écouter la requête de Severus et se concerta avec son mari. Ce dernier accepta puis Nansal demanda à ses parents de s'arrêter d'abord aux magasins de jouets entrevus tout à l'heure. Rassurés par l'absence des deux plus petits et donc de leurs caprices pour tout acheter, les adultes y consentirent. Les enfants firent donc un arrêt au magasin de Lego où Toorj resta également curieux face à tous ces jeux de construction qui lui semblait très intéressant non seulement pour Kushi mais aussi ses frères puisqu'il y avait des jeux pour tous les âges. Lily les regarda aussi et s'amusa avec ses nouveaux amis dans l'immense aire de jeux du magasin pendant que les deux époux curieux examinaient les constructions déjà montées par les vendeurs pour montrer le résultat aux clients potentiel. Les sorciers décidèrent de revenir avant Tsagaan Sar puis proposèrent aux gamins de continuer leur parcours, néanmoins, ils décidèrent de faire plaisir à tous les enfants dont Hugo surpris mais ravi en leur proposant de choisir un petit kit de lego chacun parmi ceux en promotion à une quinzaine de livres seulement et installés sur un présentoir.

Par contre, Lily remercia les Panshriij mais refusa car l'enfant s'était bien amusée, cependant, elle n'avait pas envie de construire ces choses. Les deux époux acquiescèrent avant de laisser les garçons choisir des kits pendant qu'ils sélectionnaient deux kits adaptés à l'âge de Kushi et Patrick pour ne pas les léser en leur absence. Hugo prit aussitôt le kit de construction d'un hélicoptère tout en estimant demander de l'aide à son père pour le construire. Par souci d'équité, les deux adultes tenaient cependant à offrir quelque chose à Lily donc ils entraînèrent les enfants au _Disney Store_ repéré auparavant par Severus. Les garçons observèrent les jouets mais songeaient déjà à ouvrir leurs kits donc ils ne réclamèrent rien. En revanche, Pansy laissa Lily tourner dans tout le magasin puis nota son intérêt pour les poupées. La fillette finit par craquer devant celle de Merida. La sorcière la rejoignit et lui parla brièvement du dessin-animé _Rebelle_ ainsi que de son héroïne et sa lutte pour obtenir son indépendance, ses frères mais aussi son cheval Angus. Lily vivement intéressée rêva d'entendre l'histoire dans son intégralité puis Pansy affirma lui prêter le DVD si elle connaissait un moldu qui détenait un lecteur.

En effet, Kenji le lui avait offert l'autre jour dans l'espoir de la convaincre de s'installer enfin dans les Highlands en Ecosse mais elle tut ce fait à Lily. Par contre, elle confessa ne pas avoir de lecteur DVD, cependant, son frère avait oublié ce détail et lui fit donc voir le dessin animé chez lui le soir suivant. Ensuite, Pansy saisit la poupée et un petit livre sur Rebelle avant de les offrir à Lily ravie face à sa poupée et curieuse à la vue du livre. Les garçons ne firent aucun commentaire sur le fait que Lily avait obtenu deux objets au lieu d'un car ils avaient noté que l'addition des deux correspondait au prix d'un kit de Lego. Toorj avait aussi pris une peluche pour Saejin.

* * *

Enfin, les sorciers entraînèrent les enfants avec eux afin de transplaner discrètement dans un autre endroit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily curieuse observa la grande place puis l'énorme château pendant que Severus euphorique contemplait avec admiration _Buckingham Palace_ de loin. L'enfant radieux suivit le petit groupe qui s'approcha des grilles du palais comme d'autres touristes. Toorj prit quelques photos pour faire plaisir à son fils qui rêvait de voir le palais de la reine depuis longtemps. L'enfant voulut aussi s'approcher d'un garde royal et le salua poliment mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Pansy lui expliqua que les gardes devaient rester impassibles donc ce monsieur ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Severus acquiesça puis admira l'uniforme en compagnie des autres enfants avant de demander à sa mère s'ils avaient le droit de photographier le garde. La jeune femme acquiesça mais elle demanda cependant la permission au garde et s'excusa pour le dérangement. Le moldu conserva son silence, néanmoins, il apprécia ce geste de courtoisie peu courant puisque les touristes posaient à ses cotés sans aucune cérémonie.

Ensuite, Severus radieux fut le premier à poser auprès du garde puis chaque enfant eu droit à son portrait en solo avant de poser tous ensemble. Toorjii fit également poser ses parents autour du garde et demanda ensuite à un touriste obligeant de les prendre en photos tous ensemble. Enfin, les Panshriij voulurent rentrer et cherchèrent un endroit discret afin de transplaner. Pansy salua aussitôt Lily ainsi qu'Hugo avant de transplaner à la Ger en compagnie de ses fils pendant que Toorj se chargeait de ramener les deux enfants au Terrier. Molly salua le Mongol puis observa la joie de ses deux petits-enfants manifestement ravis de leur journée.

Le soir, Ron admira le kit de construction puis promit à son fils de l'aider à assembler l'engin avant de l'écouter parler avec emphase du cinéma ou encore du garde ou du palais de la reine. Pendant ce temps, Ginny et Harry abasourdis eurent droit au récit euphorique de Lily qui leur montra son petit livre mais aussi la poupée avant de parler de nouveau de ses amis, Toorj ainsi que de Pansy. L'auror abasourdi songea que Parkinson était vraiment différente de ce qu'elle laissait sous-entendre à Poudlard. Il fut d'avantage surpris le lendemain quand un hibou déposa un petit paquet sur les genoux de Lily le lendemain. Harry tenta de le retenir pour trouver enfin la trace de Pansy grâce à un sort mais il réalisa avec dépit que le hibou provenait de l'office postal sorcier du_ Chemin de Traverse_ sans se douter que la sorcière avait envoyé Haje poster le petit paquet.

Lily ravie observa les photographies effectuées hier puis les montra à sa mère surprise ainsi que le petit mot des enfants de Pansy. Harry curieux observa les clichés de sa fille radieuse en compagnie de son cousin, ses nouveaux amis ainsi que Ron ou encore Hermione dans le métro, au mac do, au cinéma et aux cotés du garde royal. En revanche, Harry nota l'absence de clichés où figuraient Pansy ainsi que son mari. Par contre, Ron avait reçu une copie de la totalité des clichés en mains propres de la part de Toorj qui avait utilisé la poudre de cheminette pour venir chez lui.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que la seconde partie vous a plu. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de la proposition des Panshriij d'emmener les deux enfants avec eux au cinéma ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous les cadeaux ? (j'avoue: j'aime beaucoup Rebelle ou Brave en anglais. De plus, elle est des Highlands donc c'est parfait pour la fiction MDR)**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la réalisation du vœu de Severus de se rendre devant Buckingham Palace puis les photos avec le garde ?**_

_**Que du fait que Pansy ne va pas au Terrier ?**_

**_Comment trouvez-vous la réaction d'Harry et Ginny face au récit de Lily, la poupée ainsi que le livre ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de l'envoi des photos à la fillette et à Ron pour se souvenir de cette journée ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous le fait que Pansy ne se montre même pas en photo devant Harry et continue de jouer à cache-cache. _**

**_Maintenant j'aimerai votre avis sur ce que Kingsley va accorder à Pansy ou ce que vous aimeriez lui voir accorder ?_**

**_D'après vous, Pansy devrait-elle donner la maison de ville à Kenji même si sa femme a traité Toorj de bâtard en cachette ?_**


	26. Bulletin Officiel

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

**_C'est bientôt le week-end alors bon courage à ceux qui sont encore au boulot et à l'école :). Aujourd'hui, on va enfin voir les négociations du point de vue de Kingsley Shacklebolt mais aussi quelques souvenirs de Toorj. _**

**_Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Kingsley s'était occupé du casse-tête représenté par les négociations proposées par Ronald Weasley durant ces derniers jours. En effet, Shacklebolt avait été très embarrassé par cette affaire devenue non seulement un cas de conscience pour lui mais aussi un problème économique, voire, politique. En effet, les requêtes de Pansy Panshriij étaient plutôt raisonnables, cependant Kingsley avait craint de provoquer le dédain des exilés après les réponses furieuses de certains au moment de l'avis de réception des avis de vente des biens encore en possession du Ministère. De plus, ces gens refusaient de rentrer si on ne leur rendait pas leurs biens gratuitement ou leurs coffres.

Or, les caisses du Ministère étaient très peu remplies après le remboursement des dettes grâce à la vente du Manoir Parkinson en 2012. Donc la vente des biens des exilés permettrait de renflouer les finances, sinon, le Ministère risquait la banqueroute d'ici un an ou deux. Après une longue réflexion et des réunions avec certains de ses conseillers mais aussi les personnes chargées d'établir de nouvelles expertises au sujet des deux biens immobiliers confisqués aux Parkinson en Ecosse, Kingsley avait donc décidé de faire la sourde oreille face aux requêtes des exilés trop vindicatifs comme les Nott. En revanche, il voulait tenter de satisfaire celles de Pansy Panshriij qui était manifestement la seule à collaborer pour le moment.

De plus, les rapports d'expertises établis en urgence étaient très négatifs sur la ferme qui possédait un beau terrain ainsi que plusieurs édifices mais tout était ravagé par les doxy. Kingsley avait éprouvé un immense dégoût face à certaines photographies sorcières ou les parois grouillaient d'œufs noirs sans compter tous les dommages causées par les parasites. Un expert d'ingénierie sorcière évalua des coûts de rénovation exorbitants qui firent sortir les yeux de la tête à Kingsley. La valeur marchande de cette propriété sur le marché immobilier sorcier n'atteignait même plus les 20000 gallions estimés en 2015 mais était maintenant descendue à 5000 gallions (36250 euros) en raison de toutes les dégradations supplémentaires subies depuis 2015. Et encore les 5000 gallions étaient seulement obtenus grâce à la dimension du terrain…

Enfin, la maison d'Aviemore était une belle propriété mais l'un des employés expliqua qu'elle était invendable car elle se situait non seulement au milieu d'un quartier moldu extrêmement fréquenté, mais surtout, cette demeure n'était reliée à aucune infrastructure sorcière et n'était même pas dotée d'un puits. En effet, les Parkinson n'avaient jamais creusé de puits car l'épouse avait tout simplement pris un abonnement à l'eau courante moldue et le machin appelé électricité… Enfin, la plomberie moldue, ainsi que les sanitaires étaient rouillés, sans compter la présence de tous les voisins moldus, ainsi que les travaux nécessaires pour déshumidifier l'endroit car l'humidité commençait à s'infiltrer.

Or, les sorciers Américains désiraient des demeures toutes prêtes et n'apprécieraient donc pas de devoir creuser un puits ainsi que des canalisations pour se relier au lac voisin. En raison de tous ces facteurs, la valeur de l'immobilier sur le marché sorcier était donc descendue de 70000 (507500 euros) à 15000 gallions (108750 euros), soit un prix ridicule pour une maison de ce genre. Certes, le Ministère pourrait en tirer un bien meilleur prix s'il la vendait à des moldus mais qui s'occuperait des formalités nécessaires pour se mettre en contact avec eux ou une agence immobilière moldue ? De plus, cela créerait une polémique au sein de leur société car les sorciers refusaient de voir des terrains ou des propriétés sorcières (y compris les invendues) cédées à des moldus.

Kingsley acquiesça car la valeur immobilière n'était pas la même chez les moldus et les sorciers qui évaluaient la maison d'Aviemore à 15000 gallions. En revanche, les moldus l'auraient acheté pour au moins 60000 malgré tous ses défauts, néanmoins, il estima préférable de perdre de l'argent sur cette baraque plutôt que de risquer des troubles sociaux en vendant une maison sorcière à des moldus ou en affrontant un procès contre Mrs Panshriij. De plus, la faible valeur de ce bien chez les sorciers lui permettait de le rendre sans problèmes à Pansy Panshriij car le Magenmagot ne se souciait pas de biens manifestement invendables. A la vue de tous les rapports négatifs des experts ainsi que la valeur réduite des deux propriétés, Kingsley satisfait considéra détenir maintenant la possibilité d'établir une loi par le Magenmagot pour favoriser le retour des exilés.

En effet, tous n'étaient pas riches comme les Nott ou les Goyle avant la guerre. Aussi, la loi intéresserait probablement les petites gens. Ainsi, Kingsley se promit d'élaborer une loi proposant la restitution des propriétés d'une valeur maximale de 20000 gallions (145000 euros) aux exilés sous certaines conditions. La restitution pouvaient concerner plusieurs terrains ou propriété de ces biens du moment que la somme totale ne dépassait pas la somme de 20000 gallions. Ainsi, Mrs Panshriij pourrait obtenir les deux fameuses propriétés demandées puisque leur montant équivalait à 20000 gallions sans que ce fait ne suscite de polémiques. Kingsley estima également contenter cette femme qui ne se soucierait plus de son ancien manoir si elle obtenait en échange ses deux baraques, un peu d'argent et le service de protection sollicité qui coûterait bien moins cher au Ministère que la restitution de l'argent à Justin Finch-Fletcher le nouveau propriétaire du Manoir Parkinson.

Enfin, le Ministre pourrait garder la tête haute face au Magenmagot qui ne se souciait pas des propriétés invendables des Panshriij. Kingsley fit ensuite venir certains avocats et juristes du Ministère afin d'élaborer son idée. Quelques jours plus tard, le projet de loi fut soumis à l'approbation du Magenmagot le 24 janvier. Durant la nuit du 28 janvier, le Magenmagot finit donc par adopter la loi proposée par le Ministre sous le regard attentif d'Hermione qui n'avait pas planché dessus puisqu'elle faisait partie du département du service de protection des créatures magiques et non la législation des biens immobiliers. Toutefois, la sorcière en avait entendu parler puis décida d'assister à la dernière session du Magenmagot à ce sujet pour pouvoir avertir Ron sur son adoption en cas de succès.

Après son approbation officielle ainsi que le projet de publication dans le bulletin officiel du Ministère demain, Hermione rentra chez elle avant de rejoindre Ron dans sa serre pour lui en parler. Le sorcier surpris écouta son récit puis sourit en estimant avoir enfin gagné :

« _ Nous avons gagné car Kingsley veut probablement rendre au moins la ferme à Pansy et a trouvé ce moyen pour le faire sans y perdre la face devant elle ou le Magenmagot. Estima Ron.

\- Je crois que tu as raison puisque tu m'as dit que la valeur initiale en 2015 était de 20000 gallions pour cette ferme. Répondit Hermione.

\- Oui mais c'est dommage que Kingsley ai établi sa loi en songeant à la valeur de la ferme en 2015 car cette propriété vaut bien moins que 20000 gallions à cause de la prolifération des doxy.

\- Je sais Ron mais il ne veut pas probablement perdre la face. Et puis l'essentiel c'est que les Panshriij aient une maison à leur arrivée ici. Modéra Hermione.

\- Oui mais j'ai de la peine pour Kenji. Avoua Ron.

\- Moi aussi mais ce n'est peut-être pas un mal qu'il n'obtienne pas la seconde maison. Estima Hermione.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron surpris.

\- Parce que je ne sais pas s'il la mérite après toutes les méchancetés dites par son fils ou encore sa femme. Confessa Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui traite Toorj de batard. Modéra Ron.

\- Non mais c'est une partie de l'argent de Toorj qui financera les débuts du restaurant si j'ai bien compris donc ce ne serait pas juste que cette femme bénéficie d'une telle chose dans ces conditions. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Je ne sais franchement pas quoi te dire. Bon, je vais attendre la parution du bulletin officiel pour avertir Pansy. Dit Ron avant d'aller se coucher. _ »

* * *

Vers dix du matin, Ron reçut un hibou de la part d'Hermione puis lut avec attention la copie de la loi promulguée et publiée dans le journal officiel du Ministère :

_Bulletin officiel du Ministère de la magie britannique publié le 29 janvier 2018._

**_\- LOI 989787889393 approuvée par le Magenmagot durant la nuit du 28 janvier 2018 et signée par le Ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt au sujet des propriétés confisqués aux exilés en 1998_**

_Afin de favoriser les conditions de retour des exilés en Grande-Bretagne, le Ministère accordera aux exilés la restitution d'une ou plusieurs propriétés confisquées en 1998 et non encore vendues à ce jour si ces sorciers fourniront des preuves sur leur installation durable en Grande-Bretagne et non pour des vacances seulement. La valeur de ces propriétés ne doit cependant pas dépasser les 20000 gallions et ne sont pas forcément cumulables. _

_Ainsi, un exilé peut demander la restitution de plusieurs propriété si le montant total ne dépasse pas les 20000 gallions mais pas plus. Par exemple, il peut obtenir la restitution d'une maison de 5000 gallions puis une seconde de 10000, voire même une troisième à 5000 gallions mais pas une quatrième puisque la somme totale de ces trois propriétés équivaut déjà à 20000 gallions. En revanche, un exilé désireux de s'installer de nouveau en Grande-Bretagne ne peut demander la restitution gratuite d'une propriété estimée à 20001 gallions ou plus. Par contre, il pourra obtenir un tarif préférentiel pour son rachat. _

_Afin d'obtenir la restitution gratuite d'une ou plusieurs propriétés, l'exilé devra prouver son désir réel de s'installer durablement en Grande-Bretagne et non y résider seulement pour les vacances. Par contre, un exilé qui veut seulement venir pour les vacances, peut racheter sans problème une propriété à un tarif préférentiel établi par le Ministère et non négociable Les preuves demandées pour la restitution gratuite d'un bien immobilier en raison d'un retour en Grande-Bretagne peuvent-être de plusieurs types : _

_\- L'ouverture d'une activité en Grande-Bretagne que ce soit du coté sorcier ou moldu. _

_\- Le séjour d'au moins un an sans interruption en Grande-Bretagne même si de courtes absence de maximum une semaine chacune sont autorisées pour s'occuper de leurs affaires dans leur second pays de résidence durant leur exil ou des vacances à l'étranger. _

_\- L'inscription des enfants à Poudlard ou dans une école britannique pour ceux qui scolarisent leur progéniture chez les moldus_

_\- La recherche d'un emploi en Grande-Bretagne. _

_\- La preuve d'un emploi en Grande-Bretagne. _

_En échange de la restitution de ces demeures et son installation en Grande-Bretagne, l'exilé concerné devra accepter de signer un accord stipulant qu'il renonce à ses anciennes propriétés dont la valeur serait plus élevée. D'après la Commission Internationale Sorcière, cette loi ne peut pas être rétroactive donc cela ne concerne pas les propriétés déjà vendues. Aussi, les exilés ne peuvent réclamer leur restitution gratuite même si leur valeur n'atteignait pas 20000 gallions en 1998._

_signé Ministre de la Magie britannique Kingsley Shacklebolt et approuvé par le Magenmagot le 29 janvier 2018._

* * *

Ron lut plusieurs fois le document puis loua le fait que la Commission Sorcière Internationale ne permettait pas aux Ministères nationaux de donner un caractère rétroactif à de nouvelles lois. Certes, le Ministère pensait s'être prémuni d'éventuelles réclamations au sujet de maisons déjà vendues mais ce fait favorisait également Pansy car le Ministre était ainsi contraint de négocier avec elle. En effet, Shacklebolt ne pouvait pas la contraindre par cette loi à renoncer à des poursuites au sujet de la vente du Manoir Parkinson en 2012 sans préavis. Aussi, Kingsley devrait négocier avec elle à l'amiable pour obtenir un accord officiel sur sa renonciation au Manoir Parkinson. Pansy n'était pas avide, ni folle donc elle renoncerait probablement sans problème à des poursuite en échange du service de protection, la ferme et de l'argent si possible. Il emprunta le hibou de la boutique puis écrivit un petit mot de remerciements à sa femme agréablement surprise après sa réception.

Enfin Ron utilisa la cheminée de son bureau pour contacter Pansy et Toorj curieux avant de les inviter à venir chercher le document pour le lire par eux-mêmes. Toorj utilisa donc la poudre de cheminette pour le faire avant de le remercier et lui promit de le ramener rapidement. Il retourna ensuite en Mongolie et lut le document en compagnie de sa femme. Après la lecture, les deux époux donnèrent raison à Ronald sur le fait que cette nouvelle loi était probablement le fruit des réflexions du Ministre après leur requête. Toorj prudent ne voulut pas s'enthousiasmer trop vite mais il remercia sincèrement le sorcier qui retourna ensuite à son travail.

* * *

Le mongol inquiet demanda ensuite à son épouse si elle n'était pas trop déçue de recevoir seulement la ferme si car lui-même ne pensait pas que la maison de ville leur serait accordée puisque la valeur maximale des biens restitués devait être de 20000 gallions. Pansy le rassura aussitôt sur le fait elle avait toujours préféré la ferme et estimait que leur famille y serait très heureuse. De plus, ils pourraient ouvrir leur _B&amp;B_, ce qui leur permettrait de s'installer à la ferme tout en détenant un projet professionnel après sa restauration.

Par contre, la jeune femme éprouvait un immense sentiment de culpabilité envers son frère si le Ministère ne lui rendait pas la maison de ville. Toorj la réconforta de son mieux et lui promit qu'ils donneraient de l'argent à Kenji pour ouvrir son propre local à Aviemore s'il ne souhaitait pas ouvrir un restaurant à la ferme. Ensuite, le mongol voulut tenter une nouvelle approche auprès de sa femme mais les cris de Saejin manifestement réveillée l'en empêchèrent. Pansy rejoignit aussitôt le bébé pendant que le papa songeait à leur chaste baiser au macdo qui n'avait malheureusement pas eu de suite pour le moment.

Toutefois, le Mongol ne se vexait pas car il connaissait bien son épouse depuis près de vingt ans dont pratiquement dix-huit année de mariage d'ici peu. Il était donc conscient de ses peurs. Après le changement d'attitude de son père, Pansy était devenue un jouet entre ses mains durant son adolescence mais aussi celles du fameux Malefoy. La jeune femme détenait donc une certaine méfiance envers les garçons ou les hommes en 1998 hormis son jumeau, son oncle ainsi que son cousin Gyrin. Toorj se souvint alors de l'arrivée de sa future épouse à la rentrée à l'école de magie en septembre 1998. Le sorcier ne l'avait pas vue tout de suite car il ne prenait pas le train puisque le palais Adiriig était dans les environs d'Oulan-Bator.

A l'époque, Toorj se croyait non seulement l'héritier du Khan Adiriig mais aussi le plus séduisant et intelligent des jeunes sorciers de tout l'établissement scolaire. De nombreuses filles des quatre Maisons confondues se pâmaient à ses pieds pendant que des garçons l'appréciaient et l'enviaient au point de former sa cour au sein de la Maison Rouge et Or. Il était donc habitué à recevoir les attentions de tous, que ce soient les sourires aguicheurs des demoiselles, les « courbettes » de ses soi-disant amis qui lui tournèrent le dos quand il renonça à son titre en 2000 ou encore les regards noirs des garçons des autres Maisons agacés par son cirque puisque Toorj ne réalisait pas encore d'être qu'un pauvre crétin trop prétentieux.

Aussi, Toorj n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à l'arrivée des premières années car il était en train de se plaindre du fait de devoir refaire son année. Toutefois, il finit par prêter attention aux commentaires de l'un de ses camarades sur l'arrivée de Gyrin avec une fille juste derrière les premières années. Or elle semblait avoir le même âge qu'eux mais ce ne pouvait pas être la jumelle cracmolle du Vert-et-Argent. Un autre garçon révéla alors avoir déjà vu cette fille avec Gyrin dans le train. Ce type affirmait alors aux curieux qu'il s'agissait de sa cousine arrivée d'Angleterre et installée en Mongolie depuis cet été. Le jeune homme expliqua qu'elle parlait correctement mongol mais détenait un accent anglais très prononcé.

Toorj curieux se tourna donc vers les premières années habillés avec un deel sorcier blanc qui prendrait les couleurs de leur Maison au moment de la répartition. Le mongol nota derrière eux une jeune fille aux cotés de Gyrin qui dut ensuite la saluer et s'asseoir avec ses camarades tout en croisant les doigts pour qu'elle soit dans sa Maison afin de ne pas affronter seule cet endroit. Toorj contempla l'adolescente et tomba sous le charme de sa beauté mais surtout la douceur de son regard malgré sa nervosité évidente. Elle portait un deel blanc comme celui des premières années puisqu'elle ne détenait pas encore de Maison. Le directeur de l'établissement fit son discours de bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année scolaire à tous les élèves et les premières années avant d'annoncer brièvement l'arrivée de Miss Pansy Panshriij en septième année.

Ensuite, les élèves curieux observèrent la répartition afin de savoir où finirait la nouvelle puis Gyrin satisfait fit asseoir près de lui sa cousine maintenant revêtue d'un deel vert-et-argent sans se douter du désappointement de Toorj à la vue de Pansy en train de parler avec les _roublards du balai_ comme ils surnommaient la maison adverse. Fort heureusement, leur rivalité était bon enfant donc Toorj ne détenait aucune difficulté pour parler ou sortir avec des filles de cette Maison. Le mongol attendit la fin du repas puis il décida de profiter de sa charge de préfet pour approcher la nouvelle.

Toorj se retrouva donc devant Pansy surprise au moment où les élèves furent invités à rejoindre leurs salles communes. Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire puis se présenta avec superbe comme le futur Khan Adiriig, le préfet de sa maison ainsi que le capitaine de l'équipe des Rouge-et-Or avant de lui demander de venir le voir à tout moment si elle avait besoin de son aide. La sorcière l'écouta poliment et le remercia sans se douter de charmer le mongol qui trouvait son accent irrésistible. Toutefois, elle affirma également détenir déjà toute l'aide nécessaire grâce à son cousin Gyrin, ses camarades mais aussi les deux préfets de sa maison. Toorj surpris ne sut pas quoi répondre car jamais aucune fille n'avait refusé ses attention. Ensuite, elle le salua et chercha son cousin qui s'avança aussitôt pour l'accompagner jusqu'à leur salle commune.

Ensuite, Toorj resta abasourdi au moment où il entendit parfaitement Pansy demander à Gyrin des explications sur le titre de khan dont parlait le préfet rouge-et-or car elle ne connaissait pas d'autre Khan que le grand Gengis Khan si souvent évoqué par leur grand-mère. Son cousin lui expliqua alors brièvement la situation des khans en Mongolie sorcière. Toorj comprit alors que l'anglaise ne connaissait donc pas son importance, ni celle de son père. Il fit donc de son mieux pour le lui expliquer durant leurs premiers cours communs mais Pansy ne réagit absolument pas comme les autres élèves admiratives face au futur khan Adiriig et ne prêta qu'une indifférence polie à ses propos. Toorj abasourdi ne s'avoua cependant pas vaincu au point de persévérer. Malheureusement pour lui, le jeune homme essuya seulement des refus polis durant les jours suivants sous le regard hilare de ses soi-disant amis mais aussi la satisfaction générale des garçons heureux de voir enfin une fille remettre ce type en place.

Toorj dépité accumula donc les échecs car ses propos, ses sourires enjôleurs ainsi que ses cadeaux n'avaient pas de succès. Pire encore, Pansy affirmait ne pas devenir un jouet entre ses mains comme toutes ses ex, ni lui lécher ses bottes car son titre ne l'intéressait pas du tout, ni son argent ou ses cadeaux coûteux. Toorj resta vraiment surpris par cette remise en place inédite au point de comparer l'attitude de cette fille et celle de ses ex. D'ailleurs Pansy n'acceptait jamais ses cadeaux portés par l'aigle de Toorj plusieurs fois par semaine au moment du courrier. La jeune fille se levait de sa table après avoir du prendre le paquet tendu par l'aigle et se rendait à la table de ceux surnommés _casse-cou dégénéré_ d'après les membres de sa maison.

Malgré ses refus, Toorj était bien content de la voir le rejoindre le matin et la retenait quelques minutes afin de pouvoir discuter ensemble. Toutefois, il ne parvenait pas à obtenir d'avantage sous le regard soulagé des filles de sa maison tentaient de le consoler mais il n'en avait cure. Un dimanche, Toorj tenta même de se montrer chevaleresque lors de la première partie de quidditch de l'année entre sa maison et celle de Pansy. Aussi, le jeune homme vola jusqu'à elle afin de lui offrir le vif d'or qu'il venait d'attraper sous le regard abasourdi de l'assistance. La sorcière gênée refusa poliment le Vif d'Or sous le regard satisfait de ses camarades de Maison passablement énervés par ce qu'ils prenaient pour une énième provocation du Rouge-et-Or. Ce dernier ne se découragea cependant pas après avoir vu l'adolescente paniquée prendre sa défense face à des types en train de se lever pour renvoyer Toorj dans les tribunes de sa maison. La jeune fille le traita cependant de casse-cou impulsif et refusa de sortir avec _l'Harry Potter asiatique._

En revanche, les garçon Rouge-et-Or hilares estimèrent que Toorj avait vraiment perdu la tête pour la Vert-et-Argent au point de se présenter dans les tribunes de leurs adversaires. Ils finirent même par faire des paris sur la date de leur premier rendez-vous ou même de son mariage avec cette fille qui risquait de le mener à la baguette plus tard si elle finissait par lui donner une chance. Pendant ce temps, Toorj tentait de lui plaire en lui faisant miroiter la superbe vie de l'épouse d'un futur khan mais Pansy refusait d'entendre parler de ces choses. Contrairement à certaines filles de Khan déjà en train de chercher un mari, la jeune fille faisait de son mieux pour s'adapter au système scolaire mongol afin de réussir ses Aspics dans l'espoir d'être ensuite admise au centre de formation des futur psychomages.

Sans être tout le temps fourrée à la bibliothèque, Pansy étudiait donc le plus possible de peur de ne pas réussir ses aspics à cause de la langue car elle estimait ne pas savoir assez bien s'exprimer ou écrire en mongol malgré les protestations de son cousin ainsi que ses premières amies vert-et-argent. Pansy faisait donc de son mieux pour s'améliorer en ne lisant pas seulement des livres de cours mais aussi des romans moldus ou sorciers envoyés par Kenji ainsi que Naé. Gyrin n'aimait pas du tout la littérature et passait une bonne partie de son temps à s'amuser car il voulait devenir éleveur de moutons donc les Aspics ne lui servaient pas à grand-chose même si son père insistait pour le voir se diplômer. Aussi, le jeune homme ne put donc pas l'aider sur ce sujet. Par contre, Toorj bénit l'un de ses précepteurs particuliers qui l'avaient ennuyé sur pendant ses cours de littérature sorcière durant son enfance mais qui lui permettait maintenant de pouvoir trouver un sujet de conversation avec Pansy.

Cette dernière surprise l'observa avec méfiance mais elle finit par l'écouter avant d'accepter le prêt de quelques livres et lui proposa des cours d'anglais en échange. En effet, la sorcière affirma à Toorj surpris qu'il devait absolument apprendre cette langue au cas où il devait se mettre en relation avec des sorciers étrangers au cours de sa future charge de khan. Toorj estima silencieusement ne pas en avoir besoin puisqu'il parlait déjà le chinois, le coréen ainsi que le japonais car son père détenait des affaires là-bas et non en occident, néanmoins, le jeune homme accepta car cela lui donnait l'occasion de passer un moment avec Pansy. La jeune fille lisait les livres fournis par Toorj le plus rapidement possible avant de les lui rendre puis le jeune homme profitait de ses cours d'anglais pour chercher à en apprendre d'avantage sur elle.

Au cours des leçons, Toorj s'était aperçu de la méfiance de Pansy, voire, ses craintes ainsi que sa méfiance mais il ne s'expliquait pas les raison de son attitude, ni ne comprenait son agacement quand elle le comparait à Harry Potter sa Némésis. Le sorcier tenta de lui proposer différents rendez-vous dans les endroits les plus chics d'Oulan-Bator sorcier durant les sorties autorisées le week-end mais la jeune fille lui opposait toujours un refus poli. Il se débrouillait cependant pour la suivre et commença à se ronger de jalousie à la vue de ses nombreuses rencontres avec un garçon dans un pub puis leurs gestes affectueux même s'ils ne s'embrassaient jamais.

Malgré la ressemblance de ce type avec Pansy, Toorj ne se doutait pas encore de l'existence de son frère jumeau cracmol et estimait donc qu'il s'agissait d'un autre cousin comme Gyrin. Toorj abasourdi ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à son cousin et finit par lui poser la question après le départ de ce type un après-midi. Pansy surprise l'observa puis éclata de rire avant d'expliquer qu'il s'agissait de son frère jumeau. Sur le coup, Toorj rassuré ne s'interrogea pas d'avantage sur ce type et crut qu'il avait eu ses aspics en Grande-Bretagne contrairement à sa belle.

Ensuite, Toorj nota sa gène un après-midi au moment où un élève proposa une course de balai. Or, les Asiatiques ne se contentaient pas de voler en position assise mais aimaient aussi le faire debout sur leurs deux pieds. D'ailleurs, le jeune Adiriig adorait ce genre de courses cependant il resta auprès de Pansy surprise cette fois-ci. Les deux spectateurs observèrent la course puis Gyrin les rejoignit peu après avant de promettre à sa cousine de lui enseigner à voler de cette manière sur son balai. Toutefois, Gyrin fut mis en retenue pendant plusieurs semaines après une bêtise et ne put donc le faire. Toorj en avait alors profité pour tenter de se rapprocher d'avantage de Pansy en se proposant comme instructeur de vol. La jeune fille hésita mais finit par accepter afin de pouvoir voler elle aussi.

Durant les entraînements, Toorj apprit à connaitre d'avantage Pansy manifestement très douce mais qui se mettait rapidement sur la défensive s'il esquissait le moindre geste familiers même sous le prétexte de l'aider à se positionner sur le balai. Il avait tenté de la rassurer en affirmant ne pas vouloir la blesser, ni l'indisposer, néanmoins, la sorcière refusa de devenir l'énième trophée dans sa collection. Le Mongol penaud songea à sa liste d'ex plutôt longue et fit de son mieux pour la convaincre de ne pas le repousser à cause de ça. Dans un moment d'impulsivité, il tenta même de la persuader de sortir avec lui en parlant de mariage ou encore leur future vie somptueuse au palais Adiriig.

Malheureusement pour lui, Pansy affirma se moquer du luxe de sa demeure. Elle révéla également avoir connu un train de vie très aisé en Angleterre même si ce n'était probablement pas aussi fastueux que chez lui, néanmoins, Pansy ne regrettait rien et préférait la petite Ger de sa mère ou sa vie parmi les moutons à tous les palais de l'univers. Pansy avait même invité Toorj abasourdi à se chercher une jolie potiche parmi les autres sang-purs. La jeune fille affirma également devoir préparer ses aspics et non perdre son temps avec un type s'il entendait juste s'amuser un peu avant son futur mariage avec sa promise officielle.

Pansy affirma également ne pas du tout songer au mariage avec lui ou un autre à son âge mais plutôt à son désir d'étudier la psychomagie pour comprendre le comportement des gens, en particulier son père. Toorj tenta de la rassurer sur ses intentions mais Pansy affirma savoir que rien ne pourrait jamais avoir lieu entre eux en raison de leurs différences sociales, sa propre mixité puisqu'elle était eurasienne ce qui ne plairait pas du tout aux Adiriig manifestement très racistes d'après certains. Enfin, la sorcière affirma connaitre parfaitement les préjugés des gens envers les familiers des cracmols puisque c'étaient les même en Grande-Bretagne. Aussi, Gyrin l'avait déjà averti sur le risque de finir vieille fille mais cela ne la dérangeait car elle ne voulait plus d'un fiancé qui lui conseillait de lui embrasser les pieds pour le remercier de l'accepter à ses cotés malgré son frère jumeau cracmol.

Toorj inquiet lui demanda donc si elle était fiancée mais Pansy affirma s'être débarrassée de ce crétin de Malefoy pour son plus grand bonheur sans se soucier du soulagement évident du mongol. Ensuite, le jeune homme refusa de renoncer à elle à cause de son frère avant d'affirmer ne détenir aucun préjugé contre les cracmols ou le fait de devenir le père de l'un d'eux. Toutefois, la sorcière ne le prit pas non plus au sérieux et lui conseilla de ne pas blesser sa promise officielle même s'il jurait de commencer à éprouver de véritables sentiments à son égard. Toorj tenta alors de la rassurer en affirmant avoir réussi à éviter un mariage arrangé mais il finit enfin par prendre conscience du risque de finir piégé un de ces jours car beaucoup de filles de Khan lui tournaient autour. Or, son père lui conseillait déjà de regarder autour de lui et surtout bien choisir sa promise afin de pouvoir contracter une alliance intéressante avec un clan puissant. Toutefois, son père affirmait choisir lui-même sa future épouse s'il tardait trop à faire son choix.

Pansy acquiesça car les sangs-purs en faisaient de même en Grande-Bretagne même s'il s'agissait de s'allier avec une autre famille et non un clan. Troublé par ces propos, Toorj prit enfin conscience du risque de finir marié à une femme dont il ne voulait pas puis lui demanda comment elle était parvenue à sortir de ses fiançailles non désirées. La sorcière avait affirmé avoir du prendre de très gros risques mais cela en valait la peine. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de fumer pour chasser ses souvenirs même si Toorj lui déconseillait la cigarette. Les jours suivants, Toorj tenta de se rapprocher d'avantage pour obtenir ses confidences, cependant, il nota sa peur et se demanda si quelque chose troublait l'adolescente avant d'écrire régulièrement à Kenji abasourdi afin de lui demander son aide mais aussi savoir qui était ce fameux _Harry Potter_...

Avant même la première réponse de Kenji, Toorj eut droit à quelques réponses quand les premières révélations sur Pansy eurent lieu après la réapparition officielle de Naraantsuya Panshriij. Cette dernière ne révéla pas le nom de son mari anglais mais les mongols apprirent avec horreur les faits de ce type qui n'hésita pas à lancer des sortilèges d'amnésie sur sa femme avant de l'envoyer à l'asile pendant qu'il modifiait radicalement l'apparence de leur fille eurasienne pour la fiancer avec le fils d'un sang-pur très influent en Grande-Bretagne. L'homme avait manifestement tenté de se justifier en arguant du fait qu'elle était sa seule enfant dotée de pouvoirs après la mort de son premier fils et la constatation du statut cracmol de Kenji le jumeau de Pansy.

Tout le monde plaignit Naraantsuya enfermée à l'asile pendant sept ans mais aussi sa fille qui avait du vivre sous une autre apparence pendant des années pour satisfaire les caprices du grand-père de son futur promis. Les gens écœurés ne connaissaient pas le nom de cette famille de dingue mais ils étaient restés encore plus horrifiés après avoir appris que le fiancé en question ne comptait pas rendre son apparence réelle à sa promise mais modifier également celles de leurs futurs enfants car il ne voulait pas d'Asiatiques au sein de sa famille. Les sorciers se montrèrent donc bien plus gentils avec Pansy malmenée par la vie mais qui s'était manifestement battue pour retrouver son apparence asiatique avant de rejoindre son pays maternel qu'avec Gyrin souvent mis à l'écart à cause de sa sœur cracmolle.

Toutefois, les garçons déploraient le coup du sort subi par Pansy car ils admiraient sa beauté et sortiraient volontiers avec elle mais ne l'épouseraient jamais à cause du risque d'engendrer des cracmols. En revanche, Toorj affirmait se moquer de ces choses puis faisait de son mieux pour rassurer Pansy inquiète sur ce sujet avant de demander son aide à Kenji abasourdi… Ensuite, le Mongol chassa ses pensées au sujet du passé puis il estima que sa femme était redevenue aussi craintive qu'en 1998 à cause de tous les coups du sorts subis pendant quatre ans. Toorj se promit de regagner sa confiance puis estima que rien n'était perdu à la vue de son épouse souriante qui revint avec Saejin avant de plaisanter avec lui sur l'appétit vorace du bébé. Le sorcier sourit à Pansy et lui promit de tout faire pour lui offrir une nouvelle vie heureuse en Ecosse où ils pourraient tout recommencer de zéro.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Je m'excuse si jamais le bulletin officiel présente des maladresses mais je n'ai aucune notion de droit donc j'ai tenté de faire de mon mieux. **_

_**Alors que pensez-vous des réflexions de Shacklebolt au sujet des exilés ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous sa décision d'aider Pansy à sa manière tout en ne perdant pas la face devant les autres ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la nouvelle valeur des biens immobiliers ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la nouvelle Loi ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du fait qu'Hermione assiste au vote puis vient annoncer la décision finale à Ron avant de lui envoyer une copie du bulletin ?**_

**_D'après vous, Hermione a raison de s'interroger sur Kenji ?_**

_**Comment trouvez-vous la réaction des Panshriij à la nouvelle ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous les souvenirs de Toorj sur sa rencontre avec Pansy et qu'en pensez-vous ?**_


	27. La Proposition de Kingsley

_**Bonjour à tous et bon dimanche !**_

_**Enfin, le Ministre va envoyer sa proposition définitive à Pansy et Ron son représentant légal. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le Ministre observa la missive officielle rédigée afin d'établir un accord définitif pour régler la question épineuse du Manoir Parkinson avec Ronald Weasley ou Pansy Panshriij-Parkinson. En effet, Kingsley n'était pas méchant et ne tenait pas à gruger cette femme, néanmoins, les conditions peu florissantes du Ministère ne lui permettait pas de faire preuve d'une grande largesse. Enfin, le sorcier ne voulait pas perdre la face devant ses collaborateurs ou le Magenmagot en donnant l'impression de céder face aux exilés.

Kingsley s'était montré cependant plus souple envers la sorcière car ses prétentions étaient raisonnables comparées à celles des Nott dont l'avocat semblait très menaçant. Certes, le Ministre avait largement surévalué le coût du service de protection de la famille de cette femme mais cela lui permettait d'amoindrir la prime de dédommagement et surtout d'éviter les polémiques puisque le Magenmagot préférait largement octroyer quelques aurors au service de protection de Pansy plutôt que de lui verser de gros dommages et intérêts ainsi qu'à Justin Finch-Fletcher si le Ministère avait du lui retirer le Manoir Parkinson.

De plus, le Magenmagot avait décidé de contracter avec les exilés et leur verser des indemnités pour leur détention provisoire afin d'éviter de les voir se liguer contre le Ministère en compagnie de Nott dont l'avocat avait justement envoyé une lettre pour dénoncer l'absence de versement d'une prime compensatoire après une détention préventive injustifiée. Afin de museler définitivement la tentative de fronde de la part de Nott, le Magenmagot était également prêt à verser une petite prime d'aide au retour aux exilés décidés à rentrer. Ainsi, les moins argentés pourraient songer à rentrer s'ils obtenaient ses indemnités ainsi qu'une prime d'aide au retour.

Enfin, Kingsley estimait pouvoir pousser inconsciemment Pansy à devenir un porte-parole auprès des exilés si elle leur parlait des conditions de son retour en Grande-Bretagne. En revanche, Harry ne détenait pas bonne presse auprès des exilés donc ce n'était plus la peine de lui confier cette mission car aucun exilé n'accepterait de le recevoir ou d'entendre parler de lui puisqu'ils lui reprochaient d'avoir aidé les Malefoy à éviter le procès. Aussi, Pansy Panshriij serait un bien meilleur ambassadeur auprès des exilés que Potter.

Au cours des derniers jours, le Ministre avait tenté de trouver le plus d'informations sur les Panshriij mais ce ne fut pas très facile car peu de membres du Ministère de la magie mongole parlaient anglais. De plus, aucune personne de son propre Ministère n'était en mesure de traduire les rares documents envoyés par ces gens car ils étaient écrits en caractère cyrilliques donc il avait du attendre qu'un traducteur mongol assermenté auprès de l'ambassade britannique moldue les lui traduise sans se douter de subir ensuite un sortilège d'amnésie pour oublier ce fait.

En attendant, la traduction, les aurors avaient trouvé des informations à l'ambassade britannique moldue d'Oulan-Bator où Mrs Panshriij-Parkinson avait enregistré son mariage moldu en 2000 puis la naissance de ses cinq enfants ainsi que l'obtention de la nationalité anglaise par son mari. Après la réception des documents sorciers traduits par le moldu, le Ministre avait appris le mariage sorcier de Pansy le 20 juillet 2000 soit quelques mois après la cérémonie moldue puis la cooptation de la sorcière au sein de la Corporation des psychomages après la fin de ses études. Kingsley avait aussi lu le certificat de naissance sorcier de Toorj Panshriij né de père inconnu et abandonné par sa mère cracmolle mais officiellement reconnu comme un sang-pur depuis l'apparition de son nom sur les registres de l'école de magie manifestement capables de détecter si un nouvel inscrit était un sang-pur, un sang-mêlé ou un sorcier né-moldu avant d'inscrire sa condition auprès de son nom.

En tout cas, le Ministre avait enfin compris la raison de l'absence du nom de famille de ce Toorj qui portait celui de sa femme Panshriij-Parkinson et n'avait pas cherché plus loin, ni à savoir la raison de sa démission de son poste puisque ce type ne détenait aucune accusation contre lui, ni condamnation. En réalité, Kingsley soupçonnait que Toorj s'était fait plusieurs ennemis parmi les sorciers arrêtés sous son commandement et voulait donc quitter son pays pour protéger sa famille, sinon, sa femme n'aurait pas demandé un service de protection comme l'une des conditions de son retour. En tant qu'ancien auror, Kingsley n'avait donc pas voulu profiter de ce fait pour gruger un de ses collègues, ni sa femme Pansy Panshriij et leur avait donc accordé volontiers un service de protection sous le prétexte de déduire les frais de l'accord financier établi.

* * *

Ensuite, le Ministre songea que Pansy était l'une des trois sorcières britanniques à avoir utilisé plus d'une ou deux potions bébés, la seconde étant Mrs Fleur Weasley et la troisième sa belle-sœur Ginny Potter mais toutes deux s'étaient limitées à trois enfants seulement. Kingsley soupira en songeant à la malédiction qui provoqua la stérilité de toute la jeunesse sorcière condamnée à procréer par potion. La plupart des gens n'avaient donc pas envie de procréer et ne se souciaient pas du risque d'extinction des sorciers d'ici quelques décennies si le renouvellement de génération n'était pas effectué. Ce fait était renforcé par le manque de célibataires, ce qui n'incitait pas beaucoup de sorcier à songer au mariage. Kingsley poussa un second soupir puis il regretta amèrement son ancienne décision de laisser le Magenmagot juger non seulement les Mangemorts reconnus comme tels mais aussi les ex Serpentards sortis de Poudlard entre 1991 et 1997 plus les élèves de sixième et septième année à Poudlard en mai 1998 afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissent pas de sympathisants de Voldemort ou de futurs Mangemorts en puissance.

Les conditions de détention puis les procès furent des fiascos puisque la plupart des jeunes gens furent relâchés avant de prendre le large à la première occasion. Certes, les biens des Mangemorts ou même de simples sympathisants furent réquisitionnés par le Ministère afin de participer à l'effort de reconstruction mais personne n'avait alors pris en compte la possibilité du départ des mécontents. Au début, les autres sorciers en furent même contents mais ils finirent ensuite par réaliser la diminution du nombre d'achats ou des demandes de certains services. Les jeunes gens restés au pays, ne trouvèrent pas tous un conjoint à cause de la mort de bon nombre d'entre eux durant la bataille à Poudlard mais aussi le départ en masse des Serpentards.

A présent, Kingsley devait donc ruser de son mieux pour attirer les exilés au bercail sans contraindre le Ministère à ouvrir les cordons de la bourse à tout va, sinon, ce serait la banqueroute assurée. Il songea de nouveau à la nature complexe de Pansy Panshriij car la jeune femme semblait désirer renier son père au point d'avoir repris le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, néanmoins, elle avait cependant conservé le nom de son père sur son acte de naissance contrairement à son jumeau. Aussi, tout le monde appelait Pansy exclusivement Mrs Panshriij mais elle pouvait légalement utiliser le nom des Parkinson si c'était son souhait. Aussi, le Ministre la nommait selon ses deux patronymes dans sa missive.

Au cours de son enquête sur cette femme, Kingsley avait également appris l'existence des visites mensuelles de son elfe de maison à la prison d'Azkaban pour porter un panier de vivres, des produits d'hygiène, du linge, des draps, du linge, des cigarettes, des livres ou autres au vieux Parkinson. Ce dernier était manifestement parmi les prisonniers les mieux lotis au sein des ex Mangemorts car il recevait non seulement des biens de premières nécessité mais aussi l'assistance des spécialistes en cas de besoin. En effet, tous ses frais médicaux étaient pris en charge par sa fille. Ce fait avait surpris le Ministre car il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette femme songe à ces choses après les actes de ce malade mental. Kingsley estima qu'elle ne devait probablement pas parvenir à abandonner son père à son propre sort même si elle n'était jamais venue le voir.

En revanche, le frère était bien plus facile à interpréter car ce type avait manifestement vécu son adolescence dans un internat moldu et haïssait manifestement son géniteur au point de demander à effacer son nom de son certificat de naissance. Aussi, Kenji résultait maintenant de père inconnu et ne pouvait donc pas protester si sa sœur était la seule à obtenir des dédommagements au sujet du manoir familial puisqu'il avait renié les Parkinson contrairement à elle. De toute façon, le vieux Parkinson reconnaissait légalement un seul héritier : sa fille, aussi, Kenji n'aurait rien pu demander même s'il fut resté un Parkinson. Le père des jumeaux avait reçu la notification du retrait de son nom sur le certificat de naissance de Kenji. Apparemment il reçut également celle du changement de nom de Pansy qui prit celui de sa mère mais la jeune femme n'effaça pas l'existence de Patrick Parkinson sur son certificat contrairement à son frère. ce qui faisait donc une grande différence. Enfin, le vieux Parkinson ne renia jamais sa fille même après qu'elle avait révélé ses actions au Magenmagot pour sauver sa propre peau lors de son procès en 1998.

Kingsley intrigué avait lu le dossier de ce Mangemort et apprit ainsi qu'il n'avait jamais participé aux pillages, les tortures ni les raids demandés par Voldemort mais était l'un de ceux qui lui fournirent de l'argent. Il avait donc été condamné à perpétuité pour complicité mais le vieil homme évita le Baiser du Detraqueur contrairement à Alecto et Amicus Carrow les oncle et tante des jumelles Carrow. En raison de son âge avancé, il ne fut pas non plus soumis au régime des travaux forcés durant la journée. Les travaux étaient le lot quotidien de beaucoup de condamnés dont les parents des jumelles toujours en train de travailler dans les mines près d'Azkaban lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas reclus dans leurs cellules pour la nuit. D'après un gardien d'Azkaban, le vieux Parkinson acceptait toujours les paniers portés par l'elfe de maison de son enfant ainsi que les visites médicales des spécialistes et les lunettes neuves. Il avait même mis les faire-parts des naissances des enfants de sa fille contre l'un des murs de sa cellule en guise de tableaux. Kingsley curieux se demandait si le vieil homme regrettait ses erreurs ainsi que sa fille manifestement la seule à ne pas l'avoir abandonné mais également si Pansy irait le voir à Azkaban un jour.

Le Ministre chassa ses pensées puis de décida enfin à envoyer ses missives aux deux destinataires.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron reçut rapidement sa lettre durant sa pause-déjeuner et la parcourut aussitôt :

« __ PROPOSITION D'ACCORD DÉFINITIF AU SUJET DE LA VENTE DU MANOIR PARKINSON AINSI QUE LES CONDITIONS DE RETOUR DE MRS PANSY PANSHRIIJ PARKINSON. _

_A l'attention de Mr Ronald Weasley et Mrs Pansy Panshriij-Parkinson, _

_Le Ministère a accueilli favorablement votre proposition de dialogue afin de conclure le litige concernant la vente du Manoir Parkinson en 2012 sans aucun préavis mais aussi les conditions de dédommagements ainsi que de retour de Mrs Panshriij-Parkinson. En vertu de la nouvelle loi __989787889393__ du code sorcier, le Ministère propose aux exilés désireux de s'installer durablement en Grande-Bretagne et non pour des vacances, la restitution gratuite des propriétés d'une valeur égale ou inférieure à 20000 gallions qui furent confisquées en 1998 mais résultent encore invendues à ce jour. _

_Après une nouvelle expertise des anciens biens des Parkinson effectuée par le service du cadastre ministériel, la ferme dite Flower of Scotland est évaluée à 5000 gallions à ce jour et la maison de ville située à Aviemore a été estimée à 15000 gallions. Aussi, Mrs Panshriij-Parkinson peut donc obtenir la restitution gratuite de ces deux propriétés en cas de retour durable en Grande-Bretagne. Vous trouverez ci-joint le texte de loi ainsi que les conditions relatives à l'obtention des dites propriétés. _

_En ce qui concerne l'erreur involontaire du Ministère au sujet de la vente du Manoir Parkinson sans avertir Mrs Panshriij-Parkinson, le Ministère propose un accord à l'amiable afin de régler définitivement le litige. La propriété était toujours estimée à 500000 gallions lors de sa vente en 2012 car le Ministère a pris soin de l'entretenir. Or, Mrs Panshriij-Parkinson a demandé un service de protection mais ce service n'est bien entendu pas gratuit car il a un coût pour le service des aurors._

_D'après les estimations effectuées en fonction du nombre de personnes dont la protection est demandée par Mr Ronald Weasley, le montant pour un tel service équivaut à 5000 gallions par an, soient 50000 gallions pour dix ans, 100000 pour deux decennies, 150000 durant trois décennies, 200000 gallions pour quatre décennies et 250000 gallions durant cinquante ans et ce jusqu'à 500000 gallions pour cent ans. Aussi, le Ministère propose donc à Mrs Panshriij-Parkinson la protection demandée pour sa famille pendant cent ans (y compris pour les futurs enfants à naître de Mrs Panshriij) à partir du premier jour de son installation officielle en Grande-Bretagne, ce qui équivaudrait à un montant de 500000 gallions soit la valeur du Manoir Parkinson gallions lors de sa vente aux enchères en 2012. _

_Ainsi, Mrs Panshriij-Parkinson obtiendra le service de protection demandé en guise de compensation équivalente à la somme de la valeur du Manoir vendu à son insu. De plus, le Ministère versera une prime de 5000 gallions (36250 euros) à Mrs Panshriij-Parkinson en guise de dommages et intérêt pour sa détention provisoire à Azkaban pendant quelques semaines si elle accepte de ne pas poursuivre le Ministère pour cet emprisonnement du aux circonstances. Elle recevra également une prime d'aide au retour de 10000 gallions (72500 euros). _

_Enfin, le Ministère s'engage à respecter le désir de discrétion de Mrs Panshriij-Parkinson et ne communiquera donc jamais la nouvelle de son retour, ni des informations sur elle ou sa famille à quiconque : familiers, journaliste ou même représentants légaux, voire, des membres du gouvernement de la Mongolie puisque Mrs Panshriij-Parkinson est également citoyenne de ce pays. _

_En échange, Mrs Panshriij-Parkinson devra s'engager officiellement à ne jamais entamer de poursuites contre le Ministère pour la vente du Manoir Parkinson, ni réclamer d'autres dédommagements en ce qui concerne sa détention préventive, ni une aide financière supplémentaire après la prime d'aide au retour. Ceci est la proposition définitive du Ministère qui n'entend pas renégocier les termes de l'accord proposé. Aussi, Mrs Panshriij-Parkinson ou son représentant légal Mr Ronald Weasley sont invités à répondre rapidement au Ministre afin de savoir s'ils acceptent les conditions ou non. _

_Certes, Mrs Panshriij bénéficiera toujours de la restitution gratuite des deux propriétés et la prime d'aide au retour citées précédemment si elle s'installe en Grande-Bretagne , même en cas de refus de conclure cet accord, néanmoins, elle n'obtiendrait alors aucune protection particulière du service des aurors dans ce cas. La prestation compensatoire de 5000 gallions ne lui sera pas non plus versée en guise de dédommagement pour sa détention préventive si elle refuse de s'engager à ne pas porter plainte pour son emprisonnement après le versement de cette somme. En raison du décalage horaire ainsi que de la lenteur du courrier acheminé par hibou jusqu'en Mongolie, le Ministère accorde un délai de réflexion d'une semaine à Mrs Panshriij-Parkinson pour donner sa réponse définitive à moins que Mr Weasley son représentant légal ne s'en charge avant. _

_En cas de réponse positive, Mrs Panshriij-Parkinson sera invitée à venir au Ministère ou elle indiquera un endroit de son choix afin de sceller définitivement cet accord magique entre elle et les autorités. Je rappelle à Mr Ronald Weasley et Mrs Panshriij-Parkinson qu'un accord magique ne peut pas être modifié y compris dans vingt, trente, cinquante, quatre-vingt-dix ou même cinq cent ans. Aussi, mes successeurs ne pourront jamais ôter le service de protection à la famille de l'intéressée, ni les deux maisons et elle-même ne pourra jamais tenter de demander de nouveaux dommages et intérêts pour le Manoir, ni ses héritiers. En revanche, cet accord ne l'empêchera pas de racheter le Manoir à son nouveau propriétaire si c'est son souhait un jour. _

_Dans l'attente de votre réponse, _

_Je vous prie d'agréer mes salutations les plus distinguées, _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie._ _ »

* * *

Ronald Weasley extrêmement satisfait estima avoir obtenu non seulement les deux maisons et la protection de la petite famille pendant un siècle par les aurors mais aussi une prime de dédommagements. Il estima que Kingsley avait surestimé la valeur du coût du service de protection mais cela ne le dérangeait pas car le Ministre sauvait ainsi sa face devant le Magenmagot. Enfin, Pansy avait parlé à Ron des remous provoqués par Nott qui voulait organiser une coalition devant la Commission Sorcière Internationale dans l'espoir de récupérer les biens immobiliers confisqués mais aussi obtenir une prime de compensation pour leur détention préventive injustifiée. Malgré les protestations de Nott, Pansy s'était prudemment tenue à l'écart avec l'approbation de son mari car tous deux ne voulaient absolument pas risquer de perdre le service de protection des aurors britanniques en se mettant le Ministère à dos.

Ce fait avait rassuré Ron sur le sens des réalités des Panshriij qui pensaient d'abord à la sécurité de leurs enfants au lieu de chercher à s'enrichir en risquant un procès et une exposition médiatique importante qui les mettrait en danger si les Adiriig ou les Deriig en profitaient pour s'en prendre à eux avant de maquiller leurs crimes comme des représailles de la part du Ministère de la magie britannique après le dépôt de la plainte. Ron chassa ses pensées puis songea que les sorciers vivaient souvent plus longtemps que les moldus donc Pansy et Toorj pourrait fort bien vivre jusqu'à cent vingt, voire, cent trente ans. A présent, ils étaient tous deux âgés de trente-sept ans : aussi, ils seraient pratiquement protégés tout le restant de leur vie ainsi que leurs enfants. De plus, le Ministre s'était montré avisé en proposant un accord magique car ses successeurs ne pourraient ainsi jamais le remettre en cause.

Ron lança un _Tempus_ puis constata qu'il était treize heures ici et vingt-et-une heures en Mongolie. Le sorcier détenait encore une demi-heure de pause donc cela lui donnait le temps de se rendre chez Pansy pour lui montrer sa copie de la lettre puisqu'elle-même ne la recevrait pas aujourd'hui en raison de la distance. Il prévint George de devoir sortir un instant et s'excusa à l'avance si jamais il rentrait un peu en retard. Son frère acquiesça distraitement puis retourna à ses affaires. Ron lança ensuite un Patronus pour avertir Hermione :

« _ _Le Ministre m'a enfin envoyé sa proposition finale donc je vais en parler avec Pansy puis je te ferai savoir ce qu'elle en pense ce soir.__ »

* * *

Le sorcier utilisa ensuite la poudre de cheminette afin de s'assurer que les Panshriij n'étaient pas en plein repas ou couchés. Après leur réponse négative, Ron les rejoignit avant de lancer un _Assurdiato_ après avoir salué les deux plus grands garçons en train de regarder la télévision portable pendant que leurs cadets étaient déjà au lit. Une fois certain d'être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Ronald montra sa missive aux Panshriij qui la lurent aussitôt avec attention. Ensuite, Toorj prit la parole :

« _ Franchement, c'est encore mieux que tout ce qu'on pouvait espérer ! Merci beaucoup Ron. Affirma-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Modéra Ron d'un ton modeste.

\- Vous plaisantez Ronald : vous avez non seulement obtenu un endroit pour nous loger mais surtout notre protection assurée pendant un siècle ! Grâce à vous nos enfants seront en sécurité pendant toute leur vie, En revanche, nous n'aurions jamais pu les protéger tout le temps face aux représailles des Adiriig et des Deriig si nous avions du nous en charger tous seuls. Alors franchement, vous avez toute ma gratitude et ma reconnaissance éternelle ! Renchérit Pansy.

\- Et la mienne aussi parce que nous allons pouvoir prendre un nouveau départ grâce à vous et non devoir trembler à chaque instant pour nos enfants car les protections des aurors mongols risquent de nous être levée d'ici quelques semaines d'après Kumbat. Affirma Toorj.

\- Par contre, je sais que la somme d'argent accordée n'est pas très élevée mais le Ministère n'est pas très argenté en ce moment. S'excusa Ron.

\- Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle somme car les Ministères n'accordent jamais beaucoup d'argent en général donc je trouve ça déjà très bien pas toi Toorj ? Demanda Pansy.

\- C'est clair : nous voulions surtout la protection des aurors vous savez. Je suis bien conscient de ne pas toujours pouvoir protéger ma femme et nos enfants, ma belle-mère, sa mère, mon beau-frère ainsi que sa famille tout seul quand ils seront à l'école, au travail ou ailleurs. Alors, je suis vraiment content de ce que vous êtes parvenus à obtenir car nous serons non seulement protégés jusqu'à notre mort mais nous pourrons aussi nous loger rapidement sans devoir rien débourser, En plus de tout ça, Pansy a obtenu 15000 gallions (108750 euros) pour nous aider à redémarrer. Renchérit Toorj.

\- Je suis vraiment content de vous voir aussi raisonnables tous les deux au lieu de suivre Nott dans son idée de coalition. Avoua Ron soulagé.

\- Nous ne sommes pas fous : on ne va pas perdre le service de protection et risquer les vies de nos enfants ou les nôtres pour de l'argent supplémentaire. Affirma Toorj.

\- C'est Flora sa femme qui pousse Nott à faire ça pas lui. Théodore est bien plus prudent d'habitude mais son épouse ne décolère pas car son père a failli mourir au cours d'un incident dans les mines en décembre d'après Harper. Révéla Pansy.

\- Ah, je comprends mieux dans ce cas. Dit Ron soudainement plus compréhensif tout en songeant qu'il avait obtenu une dispense de travaux forcés pour Zabini en le faisant déclarer « trop fragile » psychologiquement après sa tentative de suicide. En revanche, Harry ne se doutait pas du travail à la mine car il avait rendu visite à la prison après le retour des prisonniers.

\- Je trouve l'idée de Nott inutile car les primes compensatoires pour de la détention préventive sont en général très basses, voire, inexistantes selon les pays. Toutefois, le Ministère a maintenant fait une proposition de dédommagement pour tous les exilés donc la Commission n'écoutera jamais la requête de Nott. Estima Pansy.

\- Vous croyez ? Demanda Ron.

\- D'après la loi, le Ministère avait parfaitement le droit de confisquer les biens de nos parents reconnus coupables afin d'obtenir réparation après les dégâts causés par la guerre. Donc je pense que les gens qui suivront les Nott n'obtiendront rien du tout hormis de la mauvaise publicité. Affirma Pansy qui avait repris ses livres de droit potassés durant sa détention en 1998 afin d'étudier la question puisque les lois n'avaient manifestement pas changé depuis.

\- En fait, Nott est déçu du fait que Pansy refuse de porter plainte au sujet du manoir Parkinson vendu sans préavis car c'est le seul moyen pour les exilés de faire pression sur le Ministère. Révéla Toorj.

\- Je suis désolé pour vous Pansy si Nott vous tourne le dos. Dit Ron.

\- Il finira bien par comprendre mes raisons quand je les lui expliquerai et tant pis, s'il ne veut toujours pas me parler. Répondit Pansy.

\- De plus, une cause de ce genre ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur nous et nous mettre en danger tous les sept. Renchérit Toorj.

\- Ma famille et moi risquons de perdre la protection des aurors mongols d'ici quelques semaines donc nous avons vraiment besoin de celle des Britanniques mais aussi de l'anonymat proposé par le Ministère ainsi que le Ministre. Aussi, je refuse de cracher sur la main tendue en poignardant le Ministre dans le dos pour de l'argent ou la guéguerre de certains exilés. Déclara Pansy d'un ton préoccupé

\- Enfin, les futures poursuites entamées par Nott n'empêcheront pas les gardes de renvoyer Mr Carrow à la mine une fois qu'il sera de nouveau en état de travailler. Ajouta Toorj._ »

* * *

Ensuite, Ron affirma devoir retourner en Grande-Bretagne avant de demander à Pansy si elle acceptait de se rendre au Ministère pour signer l'accord ou si elle préférait rencontrer le représentant du Ministre dans un autre endroit. La sorcière penaude confessa son désir de se fondre dans l'anonymat et non se faire dévisager comme une bête curieuse par tous les employés du Ministère. Ron acquiesça puis l'interrogea pour savoir si elle connaissait un endroit plus discret dans ce cas. Pansy en discuta avec Toorj qui proposa alors un rendez-vous dans un salon de thé moldu de Pékin où Pansy pourrait se mêler aux clients asiatiques sans attirer l'attention contrairement à un local situé dans un pays occidental. Ron inquiet demanda la raison de toutes ces précautions puis la Serpentarde révéla sa crainte d'être suivie par les sbires des Adiriig s'ils s'apercevaient de son départ de la Mongolie.

Ron surpris lui demanda comment elle comptait dissimuler son prochain déménagement dans ce cas. Pansy et Toorj expliquèrent leur intention de procéder discrètement au transfert de leurs biens tout en laissant la Ger ainsi que les bâtiments des animaux en place jusqu'au dernier moment. Une fois toutes leurs affaires et les animaux déplacés, le couple ferait disparaître les édifices de nuit avant de lancer plusieurs sortilèges d'illusions qui confondraient les aurors mais aussi leurs ennemis pendant quelques temps. Ensuite, ils annonceraient officiellement leur installation en Chine dans leurs lettres à des soi-disant « amis » bavards qui s'empresseraient probablement de cancaner sur leur nouvelle vie. Ainsi, ils espéraient plaquer l'ire des deux clans ou au moins semer leurs éventuels poursuivants dans ce pays si vaste.

Ensuite, Ron s'esclaffa à la vue de l'expression contrariée de Pansy au moment où il plaisanta sur le fait qu'Harry voudrait probablement venir au rendez-vous lui aussi puisqu'il était le seul membre du Trio d'or à ne pas l'avoir revu. Toorj hilare affirma à sa femme que son Potter adoré devait probablement se demander à quoi elle ressemblait puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vue au moment de son procès et encore moins maintenant car ils ne donnèrent aucune photo d'eux à Lily. Ronald renchérit sur le fait qu'Harry se sentait comme un pestiféré auprès des exilés car il ne parvenait pas à parler avec un seul d'entre eux même lorsque le Ministère lui fournissait des adresses puisque ces gens ne lui ouvraient jamais la porte. Pansy ne fut pas étonnée par ce fait car les exilés ne lui pardonnaient pas le fait d'avoir sauvé les Malefoy et laissé les autres finir en prison.

Enfin, la jeune femme affirma avoir un conseil pour le Ministre :

« _ Ronald : vous devriez suggérer une chose au Ministre mais seulement une fois que nous aurons signé notre accord. Estima Pansy.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Ron curieux.

\- Des rumeurs courent sur de possible amnisties pour le vingtième anniversaire de la victoire de Potter. Commença Pansy.

\- Mais comment le savez-vous : Hermione m'a dit que le Ministre pourrait accorder quelques amnisties à des gens âgés ou malades pour le vingtième anniversaire de la victoire mais rien n'est certain. L'interrompit Ron abasourdi.

\- En fait, certains exilés ont fait des suppositions sur ce sujet puis ces hypothèses se sont transformées en rumeurs et vous venez de me les confirmer. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Rien n'est encore certain. Modéra Ron.

\- Dites au Ministre de faire miroiter l'amnistie de Mrs Carrow à Nott en échange du retrait de ses menaces sur des poursuites judiciaires. _ Conseilla Pansy._ Après tout, la mère des jumelles est une femme insignifiante qui suivait les ordres de son mari et contentait de retirer de l'argent du coffre pour le donner à Voldemort. Donc je ne pense pas qu'elle soit dangereuse. Enfin, les jumelles se calmeraient peut-être à la vue de leur chère maman enfin libre. Supputa Pansy.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est possible car cela dépend des raisons pour lesquelles les Carrow ont été condamnés : les prisonniers bientôt libérés sont ceux qui ont obtenu des peines plus légères comme Zabini qui n'a pas fait grand-chose comparé à d'autres. Avoua Ron.

\- Je ne pense pas que le père des jumelles puisse bénéficier d'une amnistie dans ce cas car Alexis Carrow était très proche des jumeaux Alecto et Amycus avant la défaite.

\- Alors je ne le crois pas moi non plus. Dit Ron.

\- De plus, le nom de famille de ce type est extrêmement pénalisant vu les méfaits perpétrés par les jumeaux à Poudlard mais sa femme est vraiment insignifiante donc elle pourrait peut-être obtenir l'amnistie si elle reprenait son nom de jeune fille… Révéla Pansy.

\- C'est vrai que la plupart des femmes des Mangemorts ne participaient pas aux raids hormis les dingues comme Bellatrix Lestrange. Reconnut Ron.

\- Les sang-purs des plus vieilles familles ont une vision tellement arriérée de la femme qu'ils les relèguent à des rôles de mère ou d'épouse. _ Reconnut Pansy._ La mère des jumelle n'a jamais torturé ou tué personne pour le compte de Voldemort, ni ne se trouvait sur le champ de bataille à Poudlard mais elle a été condamnée comme mon père pour complicité car elle a financé des œuvres malsaines de Voldemort. Révéla Pansy.

\- Votre père n'a jamais participé aux raids ou aux réunions ? Demanda Ron surpris.

\- Non car mon père est aussi lâche que moi. Avoua Pansy.

\- Tu n'es pas lâche Pansy ! Protesta Toorj.

\- Beh, je n'ai pas brillé par mon courage en criant de livrer Potter dans l'espoir de pouvoir me libérer de mes fiançailles débiles au lieu de me battre contre Voldemort comme les autres avant de chercher une solution ensuite. Répondit Pansy penaude.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous juger Pansy mais vous n'aviez pas beaucoup de choix en perspective puisque votre père pouvait se débarrasser de Kenji à tout moment._ Répondit Ron._ Donc votre père n'était pas un Mangemort très actif ? Reprit-il.

\- Mon père partageait les idées de Voldemort mais il se contentait de les financer et mettait en avant son âge pour ne pas participer à l'action contrairement au vieux Saturnus Nott. Donc mon vieux s'est terré au Manoir jusqu'à la fin tout en pensant déjà au moyen de corrompre les membres du Magenmagot en cas de défaite de son maître et d'un procès. Expliqua Pansy.

\- C'est ce qui s'appelle anticiper, analyser les situations et en tirer parti. Reconnut Ron.

\- Oui j'ai toujours fait pareil avant de tenter de me débarrasser de Malefoy de manière impulsive en lançant mon cri dans le grand hall.

\- Et ça a bien marché. Estima Toorj.

\- Pour moi oui et je ne regrette rien mais mon père n'est probablement pas du même avis car mon cri l'a pris au dépourvu et il s'est donc fait arrêté comme moi. Poursuivit Pansy.

\- Vous regrettez son arrestation ? Demanda Ron curieux.

\- Non: mon père n'a tué personne mais je trouve juste qu'il paie pour ses erreurs car son argent a contribué à l'achat de potions, artefacts de magie noire mais aussi à la corruption de nombreuses créatures magiques qui ont accepté d'aider Voldemort en échange des gallions des Parkinson. Répondit Pansy d'un ton tranquille.

\- D'après vous, il n'aura pas droit à une amnistie même en raison de son grand-âge ? Demanda Ron songeur.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas. Avoua Pansy.

\- Et vous ne voudriez pas le voir gracié ? Interrogea Ron.

\- C'est difficile à dire. Répondit Pansy surprise, voire, légèrement apeurée à l'idée de voir son père sortir d'Azkaban et la rechercher avant de lui lancer des _Doloris, _voire, un_ Avada Kedavra _pour lui reprocher son emprisonnement.

\- Ce qui est certain c'est que Kenji ne l'accueillerait pas à bras ouverts. Estima Toorj.

\- Et ma mère lui lancerait des _Doloris_ en guise de salut. Estima sa femme inquiète.

\- Euh le pardon n'est donc pas possible ? Demanda Ron.

\- Ma mère est une mongole têtue comme tous les mongols moldus et sorciers confondus. Ces derniers sont encore plus rancuniers et puis je ne peux lui en vouloir après ce que mon père lui a fait. Avoua Pansy.

\- Et vous Pansy : êtes-vous prête à le pardonner ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas. _Confessa Pansy troublée._ Enfin, rien ne me dit qu'il ne voudra pas me rechercher pour me lancer un _Avada Kedavra_ pour se venger de moi.

\- Je ne pense pas Pansy car ton père regrette probablement ses gestes et puis tu as pris soin de lui en prison. Dit Toorj.

\- Hein ? Demanda Ron.

\- Ma femme ne va jamais le voir mais elle envoie Haje lui porter un panier plein de nourriture, de vêtements ou autre chaque mois. Elle paie aussi ses frais médicaux quand il a besoin de quelque chose. Révéla Toorj.

\- Pansy c'est très bien vous savez: vous ne devriez pas le cacher. Affirma Ron surpris.

\- Ma mère et Kenji ne doivent pas le savoir sinon ils vont m'accabler de reproches. Répondit Pansy gênée.

\- Au fait, pourquoi le Ministre utilise vos deux noms : je croyais que vous aviez renié celui des Parkinson ? Demanda Ron.

\- Je porte seulement le nom de ma mère c'est vrai mais l'identité de mon père est encore présente sur mon certificat de naissance. Donc je pourrais utiliser le nom des Parkinson si c'était mon souhait même si je m'y refuse absolument. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Et votre frère ?

\- Mon frère a fait levé le nom de mon père sur son certificat et est déclaré comme né de père inconnu. Avoua Pansy. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, ils changèrent de sujet puis Ron retourna en Grande-Bretagne où il envoya un patronus au Ministre pour lui demander une entrevue. Kingsley lui répondit aussitôt pour le prier de le rejoindre dés que possible. Ron envoya un autre patronus afin de lui proposer de se voir après son travail et avertit Hermione. Cette dernière proposa alors de recevoir le Ministre chez eux puis Ron satisfait invita également Harry mais refusa de tout lui révéler à l'avance. C'est ainsi que Ronald Weasley tint sur des charbons ardents trois membres très influents de la société sorcière britannique.

Pendant ce temps, Toorj et Pansy discutèrent encore un peu entre eux puis rappelèrent à Nansal l'heure de son couvre-feu. L'enfant alla donc se coucher pendant que Toorjii voulait profiter du temps qui lui était encore imparti pour utiliser l'ordinateur portable de sa mère. Les deux sorciers décidèrent de parler d'abord à leur fils aîné qui savait garder un secret contrairement au petit Kushi. Severus et Nansal risquaient également d'en parler à l'école moldue donc les parents préféraient attendre encore un peu pour leur en , les adultes prièrent leur fils de délaisser l'ordinateur car ils devaient lui parler sérieusement. Toorjii s'inquiéta face à leur mine plus sévère que d'habitude et demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Ses parents s'empressèrent de le rassurer puis Toorj songea honteusement au fait que leur fils aîné était celui qui souffrit le plus de ses conneries après Pansy.

En effet, l'enfant était le plus grand de la fratrie mais il n'acceptait pas la séparation brutale d'Aav et Eej. Au début, le petit garçon réclamait sa mère tous les soirs quand elle était à l'hôpital puis il s'était tu face aux longs silences de son père sur ce sujet. Durant cette période, Toorj se contentait de porter à sa femme des paniers emplis de vêtements, nourritures, produits d'hygiène et des livres toutes les semaines après s'être souvenu qu'elle envoyait Haje le faire pour le vieux Parkinson tous les mois. Le sorcier n'était pas autorisé à la voir et ne le souhaitait pas non plus. Loin de se douter des _Imperium_ subis, Toorj accablé était alors anéanti par la trahison de son épouse avec un homme plus jeune que lui mais aussi sa tentative d'homicide à son encontre avec la complicité de son amant.

La jeune femme fut ensuite démise puis l'enfant s'accrocha à elle pendant que son mari devenait de plus en plus indifférent à son égard sans se douter de tous les sorts lancés par la vieille folle. Pansy trouva refuge auprès de sa mère chez qui Toorj venait tous les jours afin de voir les enfants sans réaliser son besoin de rester auprès de sa seule vraie famille. Severus ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ni Nansal mais Toorjii vivait très mal cette situation. Il avait espéré que Noël puis Tsagaan Sar ou encore la naissance de Kushi lui rendrait sa famille mais ses parents restèrent séparés même si le père continuait tous les jours. Les mois suivants, Pansy finit par gagner progressivement son indépendance au point de s'installer dans sa propre Ger où Toorj continua ses visites mais Toorjii souffrait de plus en plus.

Inquiet pour son fils, l'auror faisait de son mieux pour l'apaiser en passant non seulement la majeure partie de son temps libre mais aussi toutes les fêtes des années suivantes en compagnie de son ex femme ou avec ses garçons seulement. Le sorcier ne disait toujours rien sur la raison de la séparation, ni la tentative de meurtre perpétrée par Eej qui n'en parlait pas non plus après un accord tacite. Toorj ne comprenait pas encore que Pansy acceptait ses conditions et ses accusations uniquement pour ne pas risquer la perte des enfants ou finir de nouveau à l'hôpital si la vieille Adiriig s'en prenait encore à elle. Il avait tenté d'emmener ses enfants en vacances avec lui, cependant, Toorjii refusa violemment de partir sans sa mère même si cette dernière affirmait devoir travailler.

Le jeune garçon fit plusieurs crises de colère ainsi que de panique notamment au moment du divorce moldu en 2014 puis la répudiation de sa mère chez les sorciers en 2017. Son père passait donc le plus de temps possible auprès des enfants ainsi que de Pansy même si sa femme se tenait loin de lui dans la pièce à vivre. Enfin, Toorj avait cru toucher le fond face au regard troublé, voire, haineux de son enfant au moment où il avait annoncé aux garçons son mariage avec Tsetseg ainsi que sa grossesse. Le sorcier honteux se souvint aussi de la soudaine sortie de Pansy partie prendre l'air après de telles nouvelles. Les mois suivants furent difficiles pour les parents et les enfants même si Toorj passait tout son temps avec les garçons et non Tsetseg. Fort heureusement, la vérité était enfin rétablie puis Toorj avait pu récupérer sa famille, cependant, il devait maintenant réparer les dégâts causés par ses actions. L'auror se ressaisit et se promit de ne plus perturber son fils et de faire de son mieux pour regagner sa confiance. Enfin, il prit la parole :

« _ Toorjii tu as des amis auxquels tu tiens beaucoup ou des personnes qui te manqueraient si nous partons d'ici ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Hein ? Répondit son frère.

\- Tu es le plus grand Fils donc je pense que nous pouvons te faire confiance car tu es capable de garder un secret, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe : vous n'allez pas encore vous séparer ? Je refuse de te suivre Aav si tu t'en vas loin de nous et je ne te suivrais pas non plus Eej si tu pars en Angleterre sans Aav. Vous avez promis de faire des efforts pour reconstruire notre famille alors vous ne pouvez pas divorcer ! Hurla Toorjii soudainement paniqué.

\- Non, non : Eej et moi ne nous séparons pas donc nous restons ensemble tous les sept. Affirma aussitôt Toorj pour le rassurer.

\- Alors c'est quoi cette histoire de secret ou ta demande sur mes amis ? Demanda Toorjii soudainement plus tranquille.

\- Eh bien, Ron a aidé Eej à récupérer deux maisons qui avaient été achetées par ta grand-mère en Ecosse et nous pensons que ce serait mieux pour nous de partir d'ici afin de s'installer là-bas. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Tu as encore des maisons en Ecosse Maman ? S'étonna Toorjii.

\- Eh bien, elles n'ont pas été vendues même si le Ministère les avait confisquées à ma famille. Rien n'est encore signé mais je devrais les récupérer d'ici peu comme Aav vient de te l'expliquer. Répondit sa mère.

\- Mais ce sont tes maisons à toi, même si c'est grand-mère qui les a achetées ? S'étonna Toorjii.

\- Ma mère les a acheté avec l'argent de mon père donc elles étaient à son nom à lui. Enfin, il a décidé que tout serait à moi. Expliqua Pansy gênée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Tonton Kenji est un cracmol. Révéla Pansy attristée.

\- Ah… Dit seulement Toorjii qui connaissait fort bien les préjugés au sujet des cracmols mais aussi la haine de son oncle ainsi que sa grand-mère envers le Vieux comme disait Kenji.

\- Mais je ne vais pas tout garder pour moi donc Kenji aura l'une des maisons et nous la seconde si nous nous installons en Grande-Bretagne. Par contre, Papa et moi voulons savoir si tu acceptes de partir car nous avons peur de te blesser en t'imposant de quitter tes amis ou la Mongolie. Affirma Pansy.

\- Maman : tu n'as jamais voulu retourner en Grande-Bretagne avant l'autre jour et je vois bien que vous êtes inquiets Papa et toi. C'est devenu trop dangereux pour nous de rester ici c'est ça ? Demanda Toorjii.

\- C'est risqué en effet mais nous ne partirons pas si ça te rend malheureux. Répondit son père.

\- Papa : je ne suis pas bête tu sais donc j'ai compris que les aurors surveillent notre terrain pour veiller sur nous parce que les Adiriig ou les parents de Tsetseg veulent se venger. Dit Toorjii.

. Je suis désolé Toorjii : c'est ma faute si nous sommes maintenant dans cette situation. S'excusa Toorj.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute mais celle de Nadang Adiriig. Modéra Pansy.

\- En tout cas, je ne veux pas retourner à l'école ici sinon Gyaar va me frapper, ses frères et ses cousins aussi. Je suis désolé Papa : j'suis pas courageux comme les Rouge et Or mais un lâche car j'ai peur d'eux. Gyaar a dit qu'il se vengerait sur moi si sa grand-mère finissait en prison donc je ne veux pas l'affronter mais partir en Ecosse moi aussi. Avoua Toorjii paniqué.

\- Toorjii ne dis pas ça car tu n'es pas du tout un lâche ! Protesta son père.

\- Mais je veux fuir au lieu de les affronter. Confessa Toorjii tremblant.

\- Le courage ce n'est pas seulement se battre mais aussi savoir réfléchir et sonner la retraite pour sauver les siens si nécessaire au lieu de les faire souffrir. J'ai été très bête en 2013 contrairement à Maman qui s'est montrée plus intelligente que moi et voulait partir tout de suite après avoir su la vérité sur moi. Toutefois, je ne l'ai pas écouté car je voulais affronter ma soi-disant mère sans réfléchir aux conséquences puis je vous ai fait souffrir Maman et vous. Regretta Toorj.

\- …

\- Le courage ne se mesure pas à la couleur de ton deel. Insista Toorj.

\- Aav : j'ai menti car je ne devais pas aller dans ta Maison mais dans celle de Maman. En fait, j'ai insisté auprès du Chaudron Magique pour qu'il me mette dans la tienne pour te faire plaisir et éviter que tu te fâches encore avec Maman. Ensuite, je n'étais pas bien dans ta maison puis j'ai pensé que j'avais fait ça pour rien quand tu t'es marié avec Tsetseg. Avoua Toorjii honteux.

\- Toorjii… Dit Pansy peinée avant d'enlacer son fils tremblant pour le rassurer.

\- Toorjii : je serais toujours fier de toi quelle que soit la Maison où tu iras à l'école. Ce n'est pas la couleur de ton deel qui va changer quelque chose entre nous. Je suis désolé parce que c'est ma faute si tu t'es retrouvé dans une telle situation. Promets moi de ne plus te rendre malheureux ainsi en faisant quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie juste pour me faire plaisir. Répondit Toorj inquiet avant de se joindre à l'étreinte.

\- Promis. _ Dit Toorjii soulagé de ne plus porter un tel secret._ Alors on va partir en Ecosse ?

\- Oui si tu es d'accord. Répondirent ses parents.

\- Oh oui, je ne veux pas rester ici, ni aller à l'école de magie à Oulan-Bator sinon Gyaar va me massacrer.

\- Tu iras à Poudlard dans ce cas. Promit sa mère.

\- Vous allez demander aussi à mes frères s'ils veulent partir ? Demanda Toorjii.

\- Oui.

\- Kushi acceptera car il est petit et fait ce qu'on dit, Severus rêve de vivre en Grande-Bretagne donc il dira oui et Nansal sera d'accord aussi parce que nous sommes tous ensemble. Affirma Toorjii.

\- Toorjii nous voulons te demander d'attendre un peu pour en parler à tes frères tant que Maman n'a pas encore les papiers nécessaires. Dit Toorj.

\- D'accord. Au fait on dormira dans une maison comme avant alors et plus une Ger ? Réalisa Toorjii.

\- Oui quand nous aurons complètement nettoyé la maison car elle est pleine de Doxy. Donc on va habiter encore un moment dans la Ger puis nous nous installerons vraiment. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Euh on pourrait avoir l'électricité cette fois-ci quand la maison sera prête ? Tenta l'enfant.

\- Oui je sais qu'elle y était avant mais la maison est fermée depuis longtemps donc elle est coupée je pense. Aussi, nous demanderons aux moldus de la remettre puis on prendra un ordinateur fixe. Promit Pansy pour changer les idées de son fils après de telles révélations._ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Kingsley ou ses pensées ?**_

_**Comment trouvez les accords définitifs proposés par le Ministre ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous des menaces de poursuite de la part de Nott ?**_

_**Pansy fait-elle bien de ne pas le suivre ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous d'une possible amnistie ?**_

_**D'après vous, le vieux Parkinson a-t-il changé ou non ?**_

_**Pansy devrait-elle aller le voir ?**_

_**A-t-elle raison d'avoir peur de lui ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de son attitude et celle de son frère envers leur père ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la discussion entre Pansy, Toorj et leur fils ?**_


	28. Apéritif dinatoire

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**A présent, Ron va pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle au Ministre et Pansy fera pareil avec son frère :)**_

_**A bientôt et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Après avoir apaisé leur fils qui finit par aller se coucher, Pansy envoya un message à Kenji pour lui demander de venir chez elle après son service afin de lui parler de la dernière proposition du Magenmagot. Le cuisinier euphorique lut son message et reprit son travail en sifflotant sans se douter du dépit de sa femme pas vraiment intéressée par une nouvelle vie en Ecosse. Pansy envoya également un patronus à sa mère, sa grand-mère son oncle ainsi que son cousin pour leur proposer de se voir après l'arrivée de Kenji.

Ensuite, la sorcière écouta les propos de Toorj puis elle fit de son mieux pour lui extirper son sentiment de culpabilité envers Toorjii. L'ex auror anxieux affirma que leur enfant s'était senti malheureux durant des années et ne parvenait plus à retrouver son équilibre par sa faute. Pansy tenta de le réconforter en affirmant que leur fils reprendrait confiance en lui mais aussi en eux grâce au dialogue. Enfin, Toorjii se sentirait rassuré par le fait que Papa et Maman ne se sépareraient plus puis il s'estimerait en sécurité à Poudlard loin de Gyaar.

Toorj acquiesça mais il ne put s'empêcher alors de demander à Pansy si elle disait vraiment la vérité sur le fait qu'Aav et Eej ne se sépareraient plus. La sorcière surprise acquiesça avant de se raviser afin de l'interroger sur la raison de cette demande. Le mongol la rassura aussitôt sur son désir de rester à ses cotés pour le restant de leurs jours après l'avoir enfin retrouvée, néanmoins, il était conscient de toutes ses erreurs. Aussi, Toorj confessa sa peur qu'elle ne finisse par le quitter pour un type largement supérieur à lui qui n'avait pas su la protéger contrairement à sa promesse et la fit souffrir pendant quatre ans.

Pansy abasourdie nia toute intention de ce genre puis son mari osa enfin lui demander s'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie après leur séparation débile :

« _ Tu as rencontré un autre homme en mon absence ?

\- Hein ? S'insurgea Pansy.

\- Je ne t'en voudrais pas tu sais car tu détenais parfaitement le droit de chercher un peu de réconfort ou quelqu'un de mieux que moi après mes frasques. Affirma Toorj.

\- Il n'y a eu personne d'autre après toi même si certains types se sont montrés très gentils. Répondit Pansy.

\- Pourquoi tu ne leur donnais aucune chance ?

\- … (silence surpris de Pansy face à cette question)

\- Aucun de ces types ne te plaisait assez ou c'était seulement par devoir parce que tu t'estimais encore mariée avec moi, même si je t'avais quitté à cause des _Imperium_ lancés par la vieille folle? L'interrogea Toorj curieux mais aussi inquiet et donc désireux de savoir si sa femme restait avec lui uniquement pour les enfants ou s'il détenait une véritable chance de la reconquérir.

\- Je te l'ai dit : certains types étaient gentils mais ça ne m'intéressait pas du tout. Répondit Pansy.

\- Mais ils ne t'intéressaient pas parce que tu pensais encore à moi ou parce que tu t'estimais encore mariée et tu ne voulais pas d'une liaison adultérine ? Insista Toorj.

\- Je ne voulais pas d'un type dans ma vie car personne n'est jamais parvenu à effacer ton souvenir. Révéla Pansy.

\- Alors tu m'aimes encore un peu malgré mes erreurs lamentables ? Demanda Toorj car elle ne parlait jamais de ces choses.

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer même si je te haïssais par moments. Avoua Pansy cramoisie.

\- Donc tu m'aimes encore ? Insista Toorj soulagé.

\- Oui mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Parce que tu ne parles jamais de nous deux donc je craignais que tu m'acceptes seulement pour rassurer les enfants. Avoua Toorj avant de se rapprocher d'avantage de sa femme.

\- Non tu n'es pas seulement le père des enfants mais aussi mon mari. Seulement, j'ai vraiment besoin de temps pour me rapprocher de toi ou te faire totalement confiance. C'est dur d'oublier tes regards méfiants, tes silences accusateurs toutes ces années même si je savais que tu étais sous _Imperium_. Tu dis que tu venais aussi me voir mais toutes tes attentions étaient dédiées aux enfants et moi je me tenais dans un coin de la pièce juste pour qu'ils nous voient ensemble ! Rétorqua Pansy blessée.

\- Je suis désolé car je ne savais vraiment pas ce que je faisais mais je voulais vraiment te voir aussi. J'ai honte de moi. Affirma Toorj.

\- Oui je sais que tu ne te rendais compte de rien car il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir mes yeux rougis par les larmes au début ainsi que ma soumission de peur de retourner à l'asile ou que tu ne me retires les enfants si je me rebellais face à tes airs outragés ainsi que les propos de la vieille salope qui se prétendait ta mère.

\- …

\- Ensuite, j'étais jalouse à en crever quand Tsetseg est entrée dans nos vies. Il n'y a eu personne parce que ça ne m'intéressait pas mais j'ai failli faire n'importe quoi avec un type après m'être enivrée le soir de ton mariage avec cette traînée. Révéla Pansy.

\- …

\- Je te choque Toorj ?

\- Non : j'ai honte parce que tu ne bois jamais Pansy donc c'est probablement moi qui t'ai poussé à le faire par désespoir. Regretta Toorj.

\- Je ne suis pas une alcoolo non plus : je me suis retrouvée ivre seulement une fois et c'est tout. _Modéra Pansy. _ Ce n'est pas ta faute mais la mienne parce que j'ai cherché une solution facile pour oublier ton mariage ou ta nuit de noces avec Tsetseg en me rendant dans un bar à Altay au lieu d'affronter les choses.

\- …

\- En tout cas, ça m'a servi de leçon donc je ne me saoulerai jamais plus après avoir compris le danger. Je me suis comportée comme une idiote car ce type aurait pu me faire n'importe quoi s'il avait insisté et je n'étais pas en état de m'y opposer. Confessa Pansy honteuse et encore inquiète.

\- Je te demande pardon pour ça aussi._ Dit Toorj livide et en train de s'imaginer parfaitement ce que sa femme aurait pu subir entre les mains d'un poivrot ou un pervers parce que lui-même l'avait abandonné à son sort pour se marier avec une autre ce jour-là, même s'il détestait Tsetseg. _ Je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Tsetseg ! Insista le Mongol.

\- Je sais sinon on ne serait probablement pas ensemble maintenant. Bon il ne s'est rien passé de mon coté ce soir-là et tu n'as rien fait avec Tsetseg non plus donc on peut aller de l'avant.

\- Je ne suis pas un bon mari mais je te promets de tout faire pour obtenir ton pardon puisque tu m'aimes encore. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour m'aimer mais j'en suis bien heureux Pansy parce que ça me donne l'espoir que tu ne me reprends pas seulement pour rassurer les enfants mais aussi parce que tu tiens encore à moi. Confessa Toorj.

\- Comme si j'avais pu t'oublier gros beta et puis je savais que tu étais sous _Imperium_. _ Protesta Pansy._ Enfin, même si nous étions à couteaux tirés, tu étais toujours ici avec nous même après ton soi-disant mariage au lieu de rester avec Tsetseg et j'en était bien contente car tu n'étais pas avec cette salope mais nous. Ce n'est donc pas comme si tu m'avais frappé ou les enfants sinon, je serais partie loin de toi dans ce cas.

\- J'ai tous les défauts du monde mais pas ça : je ne lèverai jamais la main sur toi, ni sur les enfants. Les sorciers et les moldus qui font ça ne sont pas des hommes, ni des bêtes mais des pourritures. La rassura son mari.

\- Je sais donc je te fais confiance. _ »

Pansy affirma savoir qu'il ne la frapperait jamais, ni les enfants sinon ils ne seraient pas là, Ils discutèrent encore un moment de leur situation puis Toorj se rassura enfin sur le fait que sa femme tenait vraiment à lui. Son épouse expliqua avoir beaucoup de mal à reprendre leur vie d'avant ou s'approcher de lui pour l'instant car il était vraiment revenu au bercail que depuis trois semaines seulement environ. Toutefois, elle confirma son désir de tout recommencer de zéro puis Toorj s'apaisa puisqu'il savait maintenant avec certitude que sa femme voulait vraiment de lui.

* * *

Le sorcier connaissait également la nature peureuse de Pansy face aux hommes à cause des tourments infligés par son père ainsi que Malefoy donc le mongol comprenait donc son besoin de se rassurer. Pansy ne lui avait pas parlé tout de suite de ses troubles car elle avait du mal à faire confiance à un homme à part son frère ou Gyrin en 1998. Toorj s'était cependant rendu compte qu'elle avait un problème lors des séances d'apprentissage de vol où il tentait de l'aider à se positionner sur son balai. Après les nouvelles diffusées sur Naraantsuya Panshriij finalement vivante, Pansy avait ensuite fini par confier son trouble au jeune homme qui décida alors de la venger et de lui montrer que les hommes n'étaient pas tous cruels.

Toorj s'était alors transformé en justicier improvisé en commandant une potion particulière, Ensuite, il avait ordonné à son elfe de maison de se rendre sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ à Londres pour l'envoyer depuis le bureau de poste à Draco Malefoy de la part d'une admiratrice. Ensuite, le mongol avait attendu la livraison de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ puisqu'il avait ordonné à son elfe d'aller chercher le journal en Angleterre tous les jours et de le lui envoyer à l'école.

Un matin de décembre 1998 peu avant la fin des cours et le début des vacances, Toorj satisfait avait rejoint Pansy à la bibliothèque avant de lui montrer le journal sorcier anglais où s'étalait une photo de Malefoy junior soudainement atteint d'une légère alopécie manifestement provoquée par ses troubles après la guerre. Ensuite, Toorj affirma que Pansy était maintenant vengée puis il écouta ses protestations mais il nota avec satisfaction son regard brillant. Ensuite, le jeune homme la rassura sur le fait que les cheveux de ce type repousseraient vite car les effets de la potion duraient seulement quelques semaines. Pansy rassurée finit par estimer que cette atteinte à la vanité de cette sale vermine était une très belle vengeance contre ce fumier qui la tourmenta souvent durant les dernières années de leurs fiançailles.

En effet, le jeune Draco avait d'abord accepté la fiancée choisie par son grand-père car elle se pliait à tous ses caprices, cependant, les choses changèrent progressivement quand Malefoy reçut sa fameuse mission en sixième année. Le Serpentard contrarié commença alors à s'en prendre à Pansy apeurée mais contrainte de rester en silence de peur que son frère ne soit envoyé ailleurs ou jeté à la rue si Malefoy se plaignait d'elle à son père en cas de rébellion. Parkinson senior ne se doutait donc de rien, ni Kenji puisque cette vermine de Malefoy agissait à Poudlard. En revanche, Adrian et Goyle finirent par s'en apercevoir un soir après l'entrainement de quidditch quand Malefoy frappa Pansy qui n'avait pas assez bien nettoyé le balai de son fiancé d'après lui.

Les deux garçons ne firent pas noter leur présence avant d'avertir Rogue car les Serpentards savaient qu'il se souciait d'eux malgré ses airs froids. Ensuite, le sorcier intervint pour empêcher Malefoy de lever de nouveau sa main sur Pansy mais le blondinet continua de l'utiliser comme exutoire d'une manière plus subtile. Malefoy aggrava donc les troubles de sa promise par ses hurlements, ses critiques acerbes ainsi que ses moqueries cruelles sur son physique disgracieux… Bref, Pansy subissait toutes les colères du blondinet et s'écrasait de plus en plus sous ses cris. Les choses s'étaient aggravées quand ce type avait également commencé à flirter avec Daphné Greengrass qui partageait en plus le même dortoir que sa « rivale ».

Pansy était contrainte de fermer les yeux sur cette liaison pour ne pas risquer de provoquer la disparition de Kenji à cause de sa rébellion. Au cours des vacances de Noël, Malefoy s'était justifié en se moquant de sa laideur avant de la traiter de Pékinois lui aussi. Le vieux Parkinson finit donc par lancer un sort pour donner une poitrine plantureuse à sa fille perturbée par cet énième changement. Toutefois, le blondinet conserva sa préférence pour Daphné Greengrass sans se douter du soulagement de Pansy qui désirait se débarrasser de lui après avoir compris son désir de transformer aussi leurs éventuels enfants… Le Mongol chassa ses pensées puis il serra sa femme surprise contre lui mais qui se laissa faire.

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kenji se présenta à la Ger en compagnie de sa femme, sa mère, sa grand-mère, son beau-père Batbold et beau-frère Gyrin sans se douter d'interrompre la discussion du couple. Le cracmol demanda ensuite des détails à sa sœur :

« _ Alors qu'est-ce que Weasley t'a dit ?

\- Eh bien, nous avons non seulement obtenu le service de protection des aurors durant les cent prochaines années pour nous tous mais aussi la restitution des deux maisons en Ecosse. Répondit sa sœur en lui tendant la missive laissée par Ron.

\- Tu as eu la maison à Aviemore ? Réalisa Kenji euphorique après la lecture de la lettre avant de faire tournoyer sa jumelle comme durant leur enfance.

\- TU as eu la maison car je te la donne. Affirma Pansy.

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux me la donner ? S'étonna Kenji tout en continuant de la tenir à bout de bras.

\- Parce que Maman a acheté cette maison pour toi et je sais que tu adores cet endroit. Dit Pansy.

\- Mais et toi ? Protesta Kenji surpris.

\- J'ai toujours préféré la ferme et Toorj aime cet endroit lui aussi donc nous nous installerons là-bas. Répondit Pansy pour la plus grande satisfaction de son mari pas du tout désireux de vivre à Aviemore avec son beau-frère.

\- Mais je voulais qu'on habite ensemble tous les deux comme avant. Se lamenta Kenji.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien dans la maison d'Aviemore donc je n'y arriverai pas. Confessa Pansy mal à l'aise.

\- Kenji : ta sœur a eu un début de crise de panique l'autre jour lorsqu'elle a vu sa chambre dans cette maison. Elle n'était vraiment pas bien donc c'est pour ça que nous sommes rentrés avant vous. Intervint Toorj.

\- Pansy : tu te sens si mal que ça dans cette maison, malgré tous les bons souvenirs qu'on a à l'intérieur ? Demanda Kenji inquiet en songeant aux malaises de sa sœur qui faillit même faire une crise cardiaque à la fin août 1998 quand la date de la rentrée à Poudlard s'approchait et que Pansy paniqua à l'idée de retourner en Grande-Bretagne.

\- Je suis désolée Kenji mais je me sens mal en imaginant Père en train de me crier dessus dans cette maison. Dit Pansy honteuse.

\- Alors, c'est mieux de t'installer à la ferme dans ce cas. Conclut Kenji peiné de ne pas habiter avec sa jumelle mais pas non plus désireux de la rendre malheureuse dans un endroit qui lui semblait hostile.

\- Je suis désolée de te décevoir Kenji mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je peux y rester quelques minutes, une heure peut-être si je ne monte pas en haut mais pas plus. Avoua Pansy honteuse.

\- Tu ne me déçois pas tu entends ? Je préfère te savoir en bonne santé et heureuse à la ferme plutôt que de te voir malade parce que la maison te fait sentir mal. Insista Kenji.

\- Tu en es certain ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

\- Mais bien entendu : l'essentiel pour c'est que tu sois en sécurité et heureuse. Et puis la ferme n'est pas loin d'Aviemore donc je te casserai les pieds à plusieurs reprises dans la journée en venant grâce à la poudre de cheminette ou ma voiture. _Affirma Kenji sans se soucier de savoir si ça pouvait agacer Toorj ou non._ Par contre, tu ne vas pas travailler au restaurant non plus j'imagine ? Reprit-il.

\- Non. Je veux sincèrement t'aider à construire ton restaurant mais je me sens incapable d'y travailler. Enfin, nous resterons à la ferme Toorj et moi avec les enfants car nous avons besoin de nous reconstruire.

\- Je veux bien mais vous allez vivre de quoi Toorj et toi dans ce cas ? S'inquiéta Kenji extrêmement pragmatique.

\- Nous voulons ouvrir un B&amp;B ensemble à la ferme._ Expliqua Toorj._ On peut aussi créer une véritable auberge si tu veux t'installer avec nous et ouvrir ton restaurant là-bas. Proposa cependant le sorcier.

\- Euh, non c'est gentil merci mais mon rêve c'est d'ouvrir mon propre restaurant asiatique. En revanche, je devrais varier les cuisines si je m'installais dans une auberge. Répondit Kenji.

\- Euh Kenji : comment comptes-tu ouvrir ton restaurant en Ecosse si notre argent ne vaut pas grand-chose là-bas ? Parce que Toorj et Pansy auront probablement besoin de toutes leurs économies pour ouvrir leur activité donc il vaudrait peut-être mieux rester ici nous trois. Intervint Naé secrètement ravie à l'idée de rester à Altay.

\- Je peux toujours tenter de demander un crédit. Hasarda Kenji pas du tout désireux de rester en Mongolie s'il pouvait réaliser son rêve de retourner à Aviemore et suivre sa sœur adorée.

\- On vous aidera Eej et moi. Intervint Naraantsuya.

\- Moi aussi, Dit Batbold à sa fille.

\- Et nous aussi : on vous donnera une partie de nos économies pour que tu puisses démarrer ton activité. Nous allons t'aider également pour certains travaux grâce à la magie car on a étudié pas mal de sortilèges de construction quand nous avons monté notre maison en bois. Par contre, tu feras appel à un moldu pour l'électricité parce que je n'y connais rien. Intervint Toorj.

\- C'est vraiment très généreux de ta part mais je ne veux pas vous priver de votre argent. Protesta Kenji surpris.

\- Pansy veut t'aider et nous le ferons car je veux moi aussi le faire pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour elle pendant quatre ans. Insista Toorj.

\- Enfin, le Ministère m'a accordé une prime d'aide au retour ainsi qu'une prestation compensatoire en guise de dédommagement pour ma détention préventive. Donc on a un peu plus d'argent à disposition. Ajouta Pansy.

\- Alors faisons comme ça : vous devenez non pas mes employés mais mes associés puisque c'est vous qui financez le restaurant et me donnez la maison au lieu de la vendre ou la louer à un moldu pour obtenir un revenu supplémentaire. Dit Kenji.

\- Kenji j'ai toujours voulu te donner cette maison. Protesta Pansy.

\- Oui mais elle a une grande valeur chez les moldus donc je sais ce que tu perds en me la donnant même si les sorciers l'évaluent seulement à 15000 gallions. _ Insista Kenji._ Alors, vous recevrez une partie des bénéfices si vous devenez mes associés. Enfin, je vais ouvrir un local plus petit au début comme ça les frais seront plus raisonnables et vous pourrez ainsi ouvrir votre B&amp;B sans investir toutes vos économies d'un coup. Proposa Kenji.

\- Oui si Toorj est d'accord. Dit Pansy surprise.

\- Oui ça me va. Répondit son mari rassuré par le redimensionnement du projet de Kenji. _ »

Ensuite, le couple, Kenji et Naraantsuya répondirent aux questions d'Odval, Gyrin mais aussi Batbold au sujet des deux logements. Rassuré sur la superficie du terrain de la ferme, les trois autres Panshriij approuvèrent l'idée des deux époux qui leur conseillaient de garder leur bétail afin de conserver leurs sources de revenus actuelles. Aussi, les mongols affirmèrent emmener les moutons ainsi que leurs autres animaux. Pansy leur promit de les emmener visiter les lieux dés qu'elle aurait signé l'accord définitif.

Par contre, elle leur demanda de garder le secret pour le moment afin de ne pas provoquer de fuite sur leur prochain départ. Kenji promit aussitôt de rester discret sans se douter du ressentiment de sa femme ou encore ses propos tenus à leur fils au sujet de Toorj. Naé garda le silence, néanmoins, elle dissimula de nouveau sa colère à l'idée de devoir quitter son pays à cause de la bêtise de Toorj selon elle.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ron conserva sa bonne humeur et travailla joyeusement tout en imaginant Harry en train d'attendre impatiemment la fin de son travail pour connaitre enfin la décision de Mrs Panshriij. Le sorcier hilare ne put également s'empêcher de s'esclaffer à l'idée du Ministre en train de faire les cent pas dans son propre bureau tout comme Hermione. C'était la première fois que Ronald savait quelque chose que les deux autres membres du Trio ne connaissaient pas encore, ce qui le satisfaisait pleinement.

En effet, le rouquin s'était toujours senti comme un boulet ou l'éternel second car les gestes d'Harry mais aussi l'intelligence d'Hermione l'éclipsait totalement. Quelques fois, Ron avait même cru perdre son calme après avoir souvent été appelé_ Mr Granger_ par des diplomates étrangers lors des soirées mondaines du Ministère où Hermione le contraignait à l'accompagner. En revanche, il était Ronald Weasley aux yeux des exilés et pas Granger. De plus, ces gens le préféraient lui à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ou l'Elu, ce qui le changeait grandement.

Le soir, le sorcier rentra chez lui en sifflotant mais il resta ensuite sans voix à la vue du carnage culinaire orchestré par Hermione en pleurs qui avait fait brûler un poulet rôti commandé par Ron pour ce soir et livré quelques minutes plus tôt. La jeune femme s'excusa auprès de son mari car elle avait cru bien faire pour l'aider en le mettant au four, néanmoins, elle se révélait encore une fois un désastre en cuisine. Ron la consola de son mieux puis voulut cuisiner rapidement quelque chose mais il n'en eut pas le temps car le Ministre sonnait déjà à la porte.

Le rouquin réfléchit en vitesse puis demanda à Hermione d'accueillir le Ministre pendant qu'il réglait le problème de la cuisine. Ron transplana ensuite à la _Trattoria della Serpeverde_ afin de commander des pizzas à Goyle et Pucey. Ces derniers exécutèrent rapidement les pizzas sans se douter de l'identité des quatre invités du Rouge-et-Or. Ils préparèrent aussi plusieurs amuse-gueules pour permettre à leur ancien gardien d'organiser un superbe apéritif dînatoire pendant qu'Hermione distrayait ses invités dans le salon.

Ensuite, Ron transplana discrètement dans sa salle à manger avant de disposer tous ses plateaux sur la table puis les desserts au frigo. Ensuite, il alla saluer ses invités dont Lily ainsi que Ginny. Le rouquin serra la main de Kingsley et son beau-frère puis invita tout le monde à passer à table tout en plaisantant avec Hugo sur les talents culinaires de sa mère. Cette dernière rougit et les suivit jusqu'à la salle à manger où elle resta surprise par l'agencement des plats mais aussi leur abondance.

Kingsley lui-même apprécia l'idée d'un apéritif dînatoire pendant que Ginny sentit l'eau monter à sa bouche à la vue des tranches de jambon fumé de Parme, des mozzarellas de bufflonne en provenance directe de Campanie, les tomates à la caprese, le plateau de charcuterie de montagne, les morceaux de pizza, les friands bien chauds, les tranches de pecorino, celles de parmesan, les bruschetta recouvertes de tomates, de caviar d'aubergine, de truffes, de piments ainsi que l'assiette d'anchois marinés. Ron les invita à s'installer à table avant de servir du _Prosecco_ également acheté aux deux cuisiniers.

Le sorcier avait aussi pensé aux enfants qui eurent droit à des sodas puis les invités des Weasley apprécièrent énormément cet apéritif dînatoire ainsi que les pizzas. Ginny avait été mise au courant de l'hypothétique retour de Pansy et avait juré à son mari de garder le secret. La rouquine était curieuse au sujet de cette femme mais ne lui vouait plus aucune hostilité après avoir compris la raison de ses gestes lors des révélations entendues le jour de son procès. Elle était également restée surprise par la gentillesse de Pansy si souvent évoquée par Lily. Les adultes attendirent cependant qu'Hugo s'installe devant ses dessins-animé et montre la télévision à sa cousine pour lancer un _Assurdiato_ et discuter entre eux. Harry prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Alors Ron quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- Tu es toujours aussi impatient Harry. Le taquina son beau-frère heureux de le faire mariner un peu pour une fois.

\- Il faut le comprendre Ron : Harry n'est pas parvenu à parler avec un seul exilé malgré toutes ses tentatives. Justifia Ginny.

\- Gin : tu sais pourquoi donc je ne me répéterai pas mais ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je tenterai de glisser une bonne parole pour toi auprès d'eux. Affirma Ron.

\- Votre succulent repas me semble un excellent présage Weasley. Dit Kingsley.

\- Je suis content qu'il vous plaise Mr le Ministre : cet apéritif dînatoire a été préparé par deux cuisiniers de grand talent qui se sont exilés en 1998. Avoua Ron.

\- Ah bon ? Faites-leur mes compliments dans ce cas. Répondit Kingsley.

\- Je ne leur ai rien dit sur l'identité de mes invités mais je le leur révélerai la prochaine fois et leur transmettrais vos compliments. Promit Ron satisfait.

\- Et qui a préparé ces merveilles ? Demanda Ginny curieuse.

\- Messieurs Goyle et Pucey qui détiennent un très bon restaurant. Expliqua Ron amusé par la situation.

\- Wow ! J'aimerai bien aller déjeuner ou dîner chez eux un de ces jours. Sut seulement dire Ginny surprise.

\- Pourquoi pas si Harry promet de ne pas leur casser les pieds en parlant du passé ou d'un hypothétique retour. Proposa Ron hilare.

\- Ron ce n'est pas gentil ! Protesta Hermione pendant qu'Harry penaud ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Je ne fais que répéter leurs propos quand ils m'ont assuré que je pouvais venir déjeuner avec ma famille ou mes amis et même mon beau-frère du moment qu'Harry les laisse tranquille. Rétorqua Ron.

\- Je me doutais qu'Harry n'a pas bonne presse auprès des exilés. Confessa le Ministre.

\- Non. Attention, ceux que je fréquente, ne nourrissent pas d'intentions malveillantes à son égard mais ils n'apprécient pas le fait qu'Harry ai épargné aux Malefoy un séjour à Azkaban et ses mines après tout ce qu'ils ont fait. Expliqua Ron.

\- De quelles mines parlez-vous ? S'étonnèrent Hermione et Harry surpris.

\- Oh c'est vrai que nous ne t'en avons jamais parlé Harry, ni à toi Hermione car c'est une évidence pour tous ceux qui sont nés dans des familles sorcières. Réalisa Ginny.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Insista Hermione inquiète.

\- Simplement du fait que les prisonniers d'Azkaban travaillent à la mine durant la journée. Expliqua Ginny d'un ton insouciant car il s'agissait d'une évidence à ses yeux.

\- … (silence abasourdi d'Hermione)

\- Les exilés sont allés dans les mines eux aussi ? Demanda Harry surpris.

\- Non : ils étaient seulement en détention préventive donc ils restaient dans leurs cellules en attendant leur jugement. _Révéla le Ministre. _ Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon nous n'aurions aucune chance de les convaincre de rentrer s'ils conservaient des souvenirs aussi horrible que ceux du travail dans les mines. Ajouta-t-il.

\- En gros j'ai épargné non seulement la prison aux Malefoy mais aussi les mines et pas aux autres. Réalisa Harry stupéfait.

\- Oui. Répondit Ron.

\- Weasley : pouvons-nous parler de Mrs Panshriij-Parkinson ? Intervint le Ministre.

\- Bien entendu.

\- Alors quelle est sa réponse ? J'avoue emmener la troisième bouteille de _Prosecco_ avec moi en guise de prix de consolation si votre amie n'accepte pas la proposition du Ministère. Plaisanta Kingsley pour simuler une grande détente, voire, un certain détachement. Toutefois, le Ministre espérait sincèrement avoir trouvé un accord avec Mrs Panshriij-Parkinson pour éviter qu'elle ne s'allie à Nott de plus en plus menaçant.

\- Alors je dirai que nous ouvrirons la troisième bouteille ici maintenant pour fêter le retour de Mrs Panshriij ou une autre fois avec elle après son arrivée car elle a accepté votre proposition. Dit Ron souriant et très content de lui à la vue du soulagement évident du ministre.

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Répondit donc le Ministre.

\- Félicitations Ron. Ajouta Hermione sincèrement ravie pour le succès de son mari qui la remercia.

\- Par contre je vous rappelle Harry, Gin et vous Mr le Ministre qu'elle exige le maximum de discrétion sur son retour. Rappela Ron.

\- Bien entendu Weasley : quand Mrs Panshriij-Parkinson est-elle libre afin que nous puissions fixer un rendez-vous et sceller officiellement notre accord ? Demanda Kingsley désireux de conclure au plus vite afin d'éviter un soudain désistement de cette femme si Nott lui faisait une proposition plus alléchante à ses yeux.

\- Mrs Panshriij est disponible pratiquement tous les jours hormis le 4 février car elle est en congé maternité en ce moment. Par contre, Mrs Panshriij préférerait vous rencontrer vous ou votre représentant dans une maison de thé moldue de son choix en Chine et non au Ministère. Répondit Ron.

\- Je comprends le désir de discrétion de Mrs Panshriij-Parkinson et me rendrais donc dans le lieu de son choix s'il est facile de s'y rendre. Répondit Shacklebolt.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr le Ministre, je vous y accompagnerai. Précisa Ron.

\- Mais comment tu feras puisque tu n'as jamais été en Chine ? Intervint Hermione dans un lapsus.

\- Les Panshriij vont me montrer la maison de thé avant le jour du rendez-vous donc nous pourrons transplaner ensemble le Ministre et moi. Répondit Ron vexé par l'intervention de sa femme.

\- Je vous accompagnerai également car il vaut mieux ne pas se déplacer en incognito tous seuls. Intervint Harry.

\- Je veux venir aussi ! S'enthousiasma Ginny à l'idée de se rendre en Chine.

\- Votre présence ne me semble pas nécessaire Mrs. Rétorqua le Ministre gêné et peu désireux de se disputer avec elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le Ministre a raison. Renchérit Hermione.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Protesta sa belle-sœur surprise.

\- Parce que Mr le Ministre ne va pas en Chine pour jouer les touristes, ni faire la fête avec Mrs Panshriij mais pour sceller un accord. Répondit Ron agacé et pas du tout désireux d'attirer l'attention sur les Panshriij à cause de l'exubérance de sa sœur.

\- Il n'est pas question de vous laisser partir en Chine sans nous Harry et toi. Se rebella Ginny.

\- Gin… Commença sa belle-sœur.

\- Non: Hermione ne me dit pas que tu vas écouter les propos misogynes de Ron ! Protesta Ginny.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de misogynie Mrs Weasley mais je pense que Mrs Panshriij-Parkinson souhaite rester discrète. Or, veuillez me pardonner ma remarque mais nous attirerions l'attention si nous débarquions en groupe dans le local choisi par les époux Panshriij-Parkinson. Intervint le Ministre.

\- Au contraire, vous attireriez moins l'attention en notre compagnie car des couples tapent moins dans l'œil que des hommes seuls. S'entêta Ginny.

\- Gin : laisse Mr le Ministre en décider. De plus, il ne serait pas juste de s'imposer si Pansy désire discuter en privé avec lui. Intervint Hermione.

\- Hermione a raison Mrs Weasley. Au fait, quelle heure est-il en Mongolie en ce moment ? Demanda Kingsley.

\- Il est vingt-heures-trente ici donc six heures-trente du matin en Mongolie. Calcula Ron.

\- Le document officiel scellant l'accord est prêt. Aussi, il ne manque plus que ma signature et celle de Mrs Panshriij-Parkinson pour le conclure définitivement. Expliqua le Ministre.

\- Vous voudriez les signer aujourd'hui ? Devina Ron qui avait déjà parlé de cette possibilité à Pansy.

\- Pourquoi pas si le décalage horaire nous le permet. Affirma le Ministre.

\- Hm, je vais contacter Mrs Panshriij pour voir si elle est déjà levée._ »

* * *

Ensuite, Ron s'éclipsa un instant dans le salon et en profita pour éclater de rire un bon coup en songeant au soulagement évident du ministre après sa réponse au sujet de l'accord de Pansy. Par contre, le sorcier retint un mouvement d'humeur envers sa sœur qui était devenue un boulet pire que lui à Poudlard. Il comprenait que sa petite vie rangée entre son journal et ses enfants pouvait l'ennuyer un peu mais cette entrevue en Chine n'était pas du tout une distraction car les Panshriij s'y rendaient pour s'assurer de leur sécurité. Aussi, il refusait de voir Gin débarquer ou mettre Pansy mal à l'aise par ses questions indiscrètes puisque sa sœur était devenue aussi pipelette que leur mère maintenant.

Ensuite, il contacta la sorcière à travers la cheminée puis l'elfe de maison alla chercher sa maîtresse manifestement en train de s'occuper de sa fille. Pansy vint peu après jusqu'à la cheminée et écouta le résumé de Ron en compagnie de Toorj également réveillé. Les deux époux en discutèrent puis proposèrent de se retrouver un peu plus tard dans la journée car ils devaient d'abord préparer les garçons pour l'école. Les deux époux seraient donc disponibles d'ici deux heures mais cela risquait peut-être de poser problème aux Britanniques puisqu'il serait minuit et demi chez eux.

A la fin, Toorj proposa à Ron un rendez-vous à dix-sept heures en Mongolie et en Chine mais neuf heures du matin pour les Anglais. Ainsi, les Britanniques pourraient se coucher et ne devraient pas se déplacer aux aurores. Ron acquiesça avant de transmettre la proposition au Ministre qui accepta.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la conversation entre Toorj et Pansy ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous le dialogue entre eux et Kenji ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'apéritif dînatoire ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude d'Harry, Ron, le Ministre et Gin ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous des mines ou de la réaction d'Hermione et Harry sur leur existence ?**_


	29. La promesse d'un père

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

**_Dans ce chapitre, je n'évoque pas encore la rencontre entre le Ministre et Pansy car Ron a songé à un détail. Il va donc se rendre à l'avance chez Pansy pour en parler. J'avoue avoir hésité à partager cette partie en deux puis finalement je l'ai laissée entière. _**

**_Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Le lendemain, Ron se leva et observa son réveil qui marquait six heures du matin. Le sorcier n'avait pas sommeil donc il décida de se lever avant de se préparer. Toutefois, le sorcier était largement à l'avance car il avait pris un jour de congé à la boutique et il n'avait pas rendez-vous avec les Panshriij avant huit heures trente pour aller repérer le salon de thé en Chine. Ronald se prépara donc son petit-déjeuner mais le rouquin se sentit très seul au milieu de sa cuisine puisqu'Hugo dormait encore pendant qu'Hermione se préparait probablement à partir à l'avance au Ministère afin de se plonger dans son cher travail. Le sorcier consulta sa pendule et constata qu'il était six heures vingt du matin ici soit quatorze heures vingt en Mongolie puis Ron décida de se rendre chez Pansy à l'avance afin de parler d'un détail.

En effet, le conseil d'Hermione au sujet du nom de famille ne cessait de lui revenir à l'esprit car il approuvait la justesse de son raisonnement. Certes, les Panshriij comptaient se fondre parmi les moldus donc les Adiriig ne les chercheraient pas forcément de coté-là mais on ne savait jamais si l'un de ces sorciers connaissait le monde moldu. Or, le nom de famille Panshriij n'était pas du tout répandu en Grande-Bretagne donc la petite famille pourrait facilement se faire repérer sur internet si un sorcier lançait une recherche sur le machin internet montré par Pansy sur son téléphone puisque la jeune femme devrait faire de la publicité pour le futur _B&amp;B_ moldu.

Ron décida donc de demander à sa femme de s'occuper d'Hugo ce matin pour une fois sinon il devrait déranger à sa mère Molly. Aussi, il patienta avant de saluer sa femme dix minutes plus tard. La sorcière le salua rapidement et prit seulement un morceau de pain en guise de petit-déjeuner car elle comptait partir travailler à l'avance comme d'habitude, néanmoins, Ron lui demanda de rester encore un peu:

« _ Hermione, je sais que tu as probablement une tonne de travail mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide donc est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper d'Hugo ce matin ou je dois contacter ma mère pour lui demander si elle peut venir ? Demanda Ronald.

\- Euh… Dit Hermione prise au dépourvu.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de partir plus tôt aujourd'hui.

\- Que se passe-t-il Ron : tu as un problème ou Pansy ? S'alarma Hermione.

\- Non, non mais tes propos m'ont fait réfléchir sur le fait que Pansy devrait utiliser son nom paternel pour sa propre sécurité et tu as probablement raison. Donc je voudrais lui en parler pour la convaincre de le faire ou alors changer son identité. Expliqua Ron.

\- Tu as raison : je comprends qu'elle n'a pas envie de reprendre le nom de son père après tout ce qu'il lui a fait mais les Panshriij seraient plus en sécurité sous le nom Parkinson ou un nom d'emprunt. Renchérit Hermione flattée d'avoir obtenu l'approbation de Ron pour une fois et pas ses reproches.

\- Le seul problème c'est que je préférerai lui en parler avant notre rendez-vous avec le Ministre mais je ne peux pas emmener Hugo avec moi.

\- Quelle heure est-il là-bas ? Demanda Hermione songeuse.

\- C'est quatorze heures trente.

\- Alors tu voudrais y aller maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Devina Hermione.

\- Oui… Je ne veux pas te déranger mais… Tenta Ron.

\- C'est bon Ron : vas-y, je m'occuperai d'Hugo donc ne contactes pas Molly. L'interrompit doucement Hermione.

\- Mais et ton travail ?

\- Les autres n'arriveront pas avant neuf heures donc mes dossiers peuvent bien attendre que j'ai déposé Hugo à l'école à huit heures trente pour une fois. Plaisanta Hermione sous le regard abasourdi de son mari qui connaissait son coté obsessionnel pour son travail.

\- Merci : je te prépare votre petit-déjeuner et j'y vais. Affirma Ron sincèrement reconnaissant._ »

Effectivement, Hermione surprise se retrouva attablée devant du bacon frit, des toasts ainsi qu'un jus de fruit puis Ron contacta Pansy à travers la cheminée, Hie répondit à sa place mais confirma la présence de sa maîtresse et affirma l'avertir de son arrivée. Ron acquiesça avant d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre chez elle.

* * *

Une fois parvenu à destination, le sorcier salua Pansy qui venait manifestement de finir de laver son linge en compagnie d'Hie. Ron nota l'immense baquet d'eau savonneuse puis en conclut que toutes les sorcières du monde entier lavaient leurs affaires de la même manière hormis les nées moldues ou sang-mêlées qui connaissaient les machines à laver. En effet, les sorciers avaient beau pouvoir utiliser des sortilèges ménagers dont les _Recurvite_, ils ne faisaient pas toujours faire appel à la magie pour tout laver. Malgré les assurances sur la propreté des vêtements grâce au sort _Recurvite_, les sorciers préféraient laver leur linge à la main et ne pas toujours le laver ou sécher à l'aide de la magie.

Les plus riches comme les Malefoy faisaient laver leur linge par leurs elfes de maison ou à la blanchisserie sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ et les autres lavaient leurs affaires dans leur buanderie, voire, la cuisine comme sa mère Molly. En revanche, Ron n'était pas un grand passionné de la technologie moldue mais il bénissait l'existence de la machine à laver achetée par Hermione dés le début de leur mariage, ce qui leur épargnait de tout laver à la main. Ronald observa ensuite le second baquet empli de linge essoré et prêt à être étendu. Pansy sécha ses mains mouillées pour ne pas tremper le sorcier avant de saisir la main de Ron afin de le saluer.

La jeune femme amusée affirma qu'il était très à l'avance avant de proposer du thé tout en priant son elfe de faire également une pause et se joindre à eux. Ronald nota encore une fois les égards accordés à Hie puis songea aux propos de Toorj sur le fait que les elfes de maison étaient très bien traités en Mongolie. Le rouquin estima qu'Hermione serait capable de verser des larmes de joie si les sorciers britanniques en faisaient de même. Certes, les lois votées grâce à l'appui de sa femme avaient permis d'obtenir de grandes avancées puisque les sorciers ne pouvaient plus frapper les elfes de maison, ni les affamer ou les insulter. Ils devaient également leur fournir une chambre ainsi qu'un salaire minimum, néanmoins, les elfes étaient toujours considérés comme des êtres inférieurs, voire, des objets par bon nombre de personne.

Il se ressaisit et demanda des nouvelles de la petite famille. Pansy expliqua que les garçons étaient avec leur père qui s'occupait des brebis en compagnie d'Haje, Naraantsuya, Odval, Gyrin et Batbold. En effet, les brebis avaient déjà donné naissance à leurs agneaux pour certaines mais d'autres le feraient également d'ici peu. Aussi, Toorj avait aidé les autres Panshriij à s'occuper de leurs brebis ce matin puis ils l'aidaient maintenant à leur tour. Leurs familiers veilleraient donc sur les bêtes en leur absence tout à l'heure.

La jeune femme songea à un détail et demanda à Ron s'il souhaitait voir les animaux. Le sorcier agréablement surpris acquiesça puis la sorcière s'éclipsa un instant pour trouver le nécessaire afin de lui permettre de sortir dehors. Ensuite, elle revint avec un deel propre, une bande de tissu, des bottes fourrées et même un chapeau adapté. Ron endossa rapidement le tout puis se contempla dans la glace avant de rester amusé par son apparence. Il posa pour la photo souvenir réclamée par son hôtesse qui utilisa l'appareil photo de son mari pour le photographier.

Enfin, Ron suivit Pansy jusqu'à l'entrée de la Ger après que la sorcière ai demandé à son elfe de jeter un coup d'œil sur Saejin paisiblement endormie dans son couffin. La sorcière l'entraîna dehors où Ron resta abasourdi par la vision de l'immense steppe enneigée qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il admira ce paysage inédit à ses yeux ainsi que ce silence totalement inattendu avant de rester surpris par l'apparition d'un aigle de la steppe qui fondit sur la sorcière pour la saluer. Pansy endossa son gant afin de permettre au rapace de se poser sur son poing. Elle le présenta à Ron avant de caresser son aigle qui repartit peu après. Le rouquin admira l'envol de l'oiseau puis il nota avec surprise la présence de poneys petits et grands mais aussi de majestueux chevaux. Les équidés se dirigèrent vers la sorcière qui les caressa avant d'inciter Ron à les approcher.

Après avoir caressé les animaux, le sorcier suivit la jeune femme tout en louant l'épaisseur du manteau ainsi que l'existence des bottes. La tenue prêtée par Pansy permettait à Ronald de ne pas avoir trop froid, néanmoins, il demanda comment elle faisait pour parler tranquillement sans trembler. La sorcière affirma avoir cru finir congelée durant son premier hiver en Mongolie, néanmoins, elle avait fini par s'habituer. Ils firent le tour de la Ger et marchèrent une dizaine de mètres afin de rejoindre une écurie, une volière, un poulailler, une bergerie et une grange. Des sorts avaient été lancés sur chaque édifice pour permettre aux animaux de ne pas souffrir du froid en hiver, ni de l'humidité.

Pansy expliqua que son oncle, sa mère, sa grand-mère et son cousin réunissaient tous leurs troupeaux aux beaux jours afin de les emmener effectuer la transhumance mais ensuite chacun tenait les siens durant l'hiver. La jeune femme expliqua ne pas détenir autant de bêtes que les autres mais cela lui suffisait largement puisque l'élevage n'était pas son activité principale. En fait, elle ne pensait même pas agrandir son cheptel au début mais son oncle le lui avait conseillé donc ses brebis avaient eu des petits puis elle en avait gardé quelques uns avant de vendre les autres. Ensuite, Pansy s'était mise à fabriquer différents fromages comme la jeune femme l'avait appris auprès de sa mère à partir de l'été 1998. Hie l'aida également puis la sorcière obtint ainsi une autre source de revenus grâce à la vente de ses fromages au marché sorcier mongol par Haje.

Elle confessa également avoir parfois vendu ses poulains en compagnie de Toorj à partir de 2002: soit deux ans après leur mariage afin de pouvoir réunir la somme nécessaire pour payer les frais nécessaires à la réalisation de leurs potions Bébés. En effet, les deux époux apprirent enfin l'existence de la malédiction pesant sur Pansy grâce à Nott qui était le mieux informé de tous parmi les exilés. Ron curieux lui posa aussitôt une question :

« _ Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue en Grande-Bretagne à ce moment-là : vous ne saviez pas que le ministère a ordonné à Sainte-Mangouste de réaliser gratuitement les potions Bébés de tous les sorciers atteints par la malédiction ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui je l'ai appris mais les exilés n'avaient pas du tout envie de revoir ou demander de l'aider à des gens qui nous ont condamnés. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Oui mais vous n'auriez pas payé vos potions si vous étiez venue. Contesta Ron.

\- Oui mais nos potions seraient restées dans un laboratoire à Sainte-Mangouste donc loin de Toorj et moi installés en Mongolie. Nous ne voulions pas de ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Toorj et moi étions d'accord pour élever nos enfants ici et nous ne souhaitions pas devoir nous déplacer en Grande-Bretagne pour aller chercher nos potions. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Oui mais personne ne vous aurait volé la potion de Saejin en Grande-Bretagne.

\- L'argent peut corrompre facilement les gens donc Nadang Adiriig se serait débrouillée pour la voler en Grande-Bretagne tout simplement. Estima Pansy.

\- Vous avez vendu beaucoup de poulains pour payer vos potions ? Demanda ensuite Ron curieux.

\- Non : nous avons pu en vendre quelques uns à un bon prix donc nous avons réuni l'argent nécessaire en quelques années puis on a arrêté de les vendre._ »

Après l'obtention des potions Bébés et la stabilisation de leur situation financière, le couple ne vendit plus les poulains avant de limiter les reproductions. Toutefois, les choses changèrent en 2014 puisque Pansy cherchait toutes les sources de revenus possible pour ne pas dépendre de la pension alimentaire ou de l'argent obtenu sur la vente de la maison car la sorcière commença à travailler chez les moldus seulement après le sixième mois de Kushi. Entre-temps, Haje et Hie l'incitèrent donc à donner le jour à de nouveaux poulains. Les deux elfes et Pansy firent alors reproduire les ponettes ainsi que les juments de la jeune femme. Naraantsuya offrit également à sa fille un autre étalon frison et trois juments poulinières déjà âgés de six ans pour l'aider à diversifier son cheptel mais aussi un autre couple de gipsy cob.

Afin d'obtenir une meilleure diversité génétique, Naraantsuya utilisait sa magie pour accompagner sa fille et les animaux faire des saillies chez des éleveurs sorciers mais aussi moldus irlandais, américains, français, hollandais et même anglais. Toutefois, Pansy ne venait jamais chez ces derniers puisqu'elle évitait la Grande-Bretagne comme la peste y compris l'Irlande du Nord. Pansy offrait également les services de ses poney et étalons entiers à certains de ces éleveurs pour diversifier les différents cheptels. Après le sevrage des poulains grâce aux bons soins des elfes, Pansy les vendait aux éleveurs sorciers ou moldus car elle détenait les documents nécessaires dans les deux mondes. A présent, ses ponettes et ses juments poulineraient au printemps puisque la sorcière pensait vendre de nouveau leurs petits avant le retournement de situation vécu en début d'année. A présent, Toorj lui avait proposé d'en garder certains cette fois-ci afin d'agrandir le troupeau dés leurs naissances.

En effet, il estimait plus sage de ne pas seulement se consacrer au _B&amp;B_ mais de monter aussi un véritable élevage de chevaux, voire, un petit club d'équitation s'ils pouvaient concilier les deux. Toorj avait même gagné plusieurs compétitions au Nadaam sorcier lors des courses de chevaux mongols. Il était passionné par les chevaux et savait fort bien s'en occuper grâce à son expérience au haras des Adiriig puis chez eux au contact de leurs animaux. Aussi, le sorcier estimait que l'élevage ou encore l'organisation de randonnées équestre procurerait une seconde source de revenus à la famille en l'absence de clients durant les basses saisons.

* * *

Ensuite, Pansy ouvrit la porte de la bergerie puis ils entrèrent dans l'édifice au moment où Toorj en sueur mais satisfait était parvenu à aider l'une des brebis en difficulté à mettre bas ses deux petits. L'ex auror était un sorcier de la ville comme les autres nobles ainsi que les membres de l'administration qui installaient leurs Gers, maisons ou palais dans la banlieue d'Oulan-Bator à l'abri des regards moldus. En revanche, la majorité des sorciers mongols étaient des gens de la steppe et vivaient donc de leurs troupeaux comme sa belle-famille. A présent, Toorj était redevenu un simple sorcier après la découverte sur ses origines maternelles. Aussi, il faisait de son mieux pour apprendre le métier d'éleveur de moutons après avoir compris que les bêtes de Pansy leur permettrait d'obtenir un autre revenu consistant en plus des chevaux si le _B&amp;B_ ne devait pas accueillir des clients tous les jours.

Une minute plus tard, le sorcier chassa ses pensées au moment où Gyrin observa les agnelles en parfaite santé puis félicita Toorj avant de noter l'arrivée des autres deux sorciers. Le mari de Pansy les salua joyeusement et montra à sa femme les deux petits avant de se rengorger sous ses félicitations. Il fit également les présentations entre Ron et les Panshriij présents. Ces derniers accueillirent chaleureusement le sorcier aussitôt entouré de toutes parts. Ronald se sentit vraiment bien au milieu de ces mongols qui parlaient un anglais avec un accent à couper au couteau et gesticulaient dans tous les sens mais qui se montraient très accueillants.

Enfin, Toorj lança un _Tempus_ puis affirma rentrer puisqu'il était presque trois heures. Haje le rassura aussitôt en affirmant veiller sur les brebis. Le couple sortit donc en compagnie de Ronald curieux à la vue des équidés en train de gambader librement. Toorj expliqua que les animaux détenaient un libre accès à l'enclos, le terrain des Panshriij ou l'écurie de Pansy durant la journée puisque des sorts délimitaient leurs mouvements au sein d'une zone bien définie. Par contre, ils étaient enfermés dans l'écurie pour la nuit. Le couple finit par montrer l'écurie ainsi que l'enclos à Ron qui admira aussitôt les petits poneys, les poneys mongols manifestement très résistants et puissants d'après Toorj, des poneys dotés de beaux fanons puis le rouquin s'enthousiasma face aux chevaux noirs. Au cours de la conversation, Ron apprit que les plus petits poneys étaient des Shetland. Pansy expliqua un détail :

« _ Les trois premiers poneys que vous voyez ont été acquis par mes parents durant mon enfance: le mien, l'ancien poney de Kenji et le poney de mon frère défunt Patrick.

\- Ces poneys sont si vieux ? Demanda Ron abasourdi.

\- Oui : les poneys sont plus résistants que les chevaux. Enfin, un poney shetland peut vivre jusqu'à 25, 30, 35, voire 40 ans pour certains.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour récupérer vos premiers poneys après la confiscation du manoir ? Interrogea Ron.

\- L'avocat de ma mère a pu les récupérer car ils étaient légalement à Kenji et moi, pas à mon père. Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Comment ça ils étaient à vous ?

\- En fait, mon père m'a donné le poney Shetland de Patrick après sa mort en 1989 ainsi que son gipsy cob. Donc je suis devenue leur propriétaire légitime même si ces deux animaux resteront toujours les poneys de Patrick à mes yeux car mon frère les adorait vraiment. _ Avoua Pansy soudainement nostalgique._ Enfin, Kenji détenait aussi légalement le sien.

\- Vous me présentez vos plus vieux poneys ? Interrogea Ron pour changer de sujet.

\- Voici _Milady _qui a trente-quatre ans : c'est ma première ponette shetland. Ensuite, vous avez _Moka _sur la gauche: c'est le poney shetland de mon frère Patrick et enfin voici _Chocogrenouille_ qui était à Kenji mais qu'il m'a vendu en 2001 car mon jumeau n'a pas le temps, ni l'envie de s'en occuper. Les trois poneys sont issus de trois élevages différents donc nous avons pu les faire reproduire. J'avais donc sept poneys Shetland en 1998 et Kenji détenait toujours Chocogrenouille avant de me le vendre. Aussi, je ne pensais franchement pas en avoir d'autres. Avoua Pansy.

\- Pourtant vous avez eu d'autres poulains ensuite ? Fit remarquer Ron.

\- Certes, ma mère nous a offert _Gold_ un poney en 2001 pour nous permettre d'augmenter la diversité de nos poney, cependant, on vendait tous les petits pour payer les potions Bébés à partir de 2002. Ensuite, on avait arrêté de faire pouliner les ponettes ainsi que les juments mais ma mère a décidé de contenter le caprice des garçons en 2014 donc le " troupeau" de poney shetland a augmenté puis elle m'a offert d'autres chevaux frisons ainsi que des gipsy cob. Avoua Pansy.

\- Hm, vos garçons ont fait quelques caprices à Granny. Plaisanta Ron habitué à ceux de ses enfants ou ses neveux auprès de Molly.

\- Oui: ces petits démons ont voulu leurs propres poneys mais nous n'avons pas cédé à leurs caprices durant des années. Par contre, ma belle-mère l'a fait en 2014 pour les consoler après notre _hem_ séparation involontaire. _Expliqua Toorj penaud._ Aussi, Pansy abasourdie a vu sa mère débarquer avec _Bruce,_ _ Bluebell, Moon Lily _et _Bord_. Enfin, Belle-Maman nous a déjà avertis qu'elle a pris une ponette pour Saejin pour la lui offrir lors de son premier mois. Révéla Toorj.

\- Wow vous détenez donc toute une ménagerie. Dit Ron.

\- Nous y sommes habitués car on tenait tous nos poneys ou chevaux sur le terrain adjacent à notre maison avant sa vente. Donc nous avons maintenant nos poneys,nos chevaux plus ceux de nos enfants pour le moment. Ensuite, nous verrons bien si les enfants les laisseront à Papa et Maman ou les emmèneront avec eux quand ils seront grands. Ajouta Toorj.

\- En tout cas, vous aimez vraiment les animaux parce que vous avez aussi plusieurs chiens et chats sans compter le canari, le lapin nain, les cochons d'inde, le hamster... S'esclaffa Ron.

\- Oui: mes gosses sont des petits vert-et-argent qui savent nous rouler dans la farine. Ils ont donc su profiter du désarroi de Papa et Maman face à leur peine après le "divorce". Pansy a donc pris un canari à Severus, un lapin nain à Nansal, le hamster et les cochons d'inde puis les enfants ont trouvé une chatte errante près de l'école moldue en 2016 avant de demander à Maman de la recueillir. La chatte a ensuite mis bas puis les chatons sont restés eux aussi. Fort heureusement, Pansy les a fait stériliser, sinon, on aurait maintenant toute une horde de chats. Enfin, ma femme a pris l'un des chiots de Gyrin qui l'a dressé comme chien de berger pour ses moutons. Expliqua Toorj.

\- ...

\- Par contre, elle refusait de céder aux prières de nos fils désireux d'obtenir un terrier japonais. A la fin, j'ai cédé face aux pleurs puis j'ai pris un mâle et une femelle terrier japonais pour faire plaisir aux enfants. Ensuite, Kenji connaissait quelqu'un qui cherchait à placer ses chiots Husky: mes gosses m'ont alors supplié d'en prendre deux. Aussi, Papa a cédé et a accueilli ces quatre toutous au palais puisque Maman ne voulait pas les garder. Expliqua Toorj hilare.

\- Je précise que les chiens passaient pratiquement une bonne partie de leurs journées ici car Toorj les emmenait tout le temps pour que les enfants les voient et que les chiens puissent se défouler sur le terrain. Donc il etait juste qu'il les garde chez lui au moins le soir. Dit Pansy.

\- Oui mais c'est moi qui m'en occupais quand je les emmenais. Et puis ce sont de vrais chiens eux pas comme les toutous de salon ou chiens, chiens à sa mémère que t'a refilé Kenji. S'esclaffa Toorj.

\- Vous parlez des petits chiens noirs et blancs dans votre ger, n'est-ce pas : au fait c'est quoi comme chiens ? Demanda Ron.

\- Ce sont des Chin ou épagneul japonais: mon beau-frère adore sa sœur donc il aime lui faire plaisir. Kenji a vu ces chiens dans une foire au Japon lors de ses vacances d'été là-bas en 2016. Aussi, il a voulu en ramener un à sa chère jumelle puis Naé en a exigé un pour elle aussi. Kenji est donc rentré du Japon avec une petite femelle qu'il a offert à Pansy et Naé avait un mâle. Malheureusement, ma belle-soeur s'est rapidement lassée puis elle a donné son chien à ma femme. Du coup, on a maintenant deux husky, deux terriers japonais, deux épagneuls japonais, plus le chien de berger et quatre chats. Enfin, il ne faut pas oublier le lapin nain, le canari, les cochons d'inde, le hamster, les moutons, les cinq chèvres, les chevaux, les poneys ou la basse-cour. Expliqua Toorj hilare.

\- Prépares-toi à un nouveau caprice car Kenji a montré aux enfants des westies et des scottish Terriers en photos l'autre jour en disant que c'étaient des chiens écossais. Tu paries qu'ils vont te casser les pieds pour en avoir un si nous allons là-bas ? Plaisanta Pansy.

\- Gengis Khan: les enfants et toi allez finir par vider mon coffre à cause de vos lubies. S'esclaffa Toorj.

\- Tu vas voir si je vide ton coffre. D'ailleurs ce n'est TON mais NOTRE coffre car on a remis toutes nos économies dans notre coffre commun ouvert en 2000 ! Protesta Pansy hilare avant de courir après son mari sous les rires des enfants._ »

Ron s'amusa également à la vue des deux adultes en train de se chamailler comme deux gosses pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs enfants ravis de les voir retrouver progressivement leur complicité comme avant leur séparation. Le rouquin amusé les contempla se transformer en loups avant de faire des cabrioles dans la neige puis Pansy reprit forme humaine et affirma détenir une monture supplémentaire. Ensuite, elle grimpa sur l'échine du loup et s'accrocha à lui pendant qu'il piquait un sprint sous les vivats des petits garçons.

* * *

Enfin, Toorj reprit forme humaine lui aussi mais il conserva sa femme sur les épaules et rejoignit le petit groupe sous le regard soudainement envieux de Ron qui regrettait de ne pas partager une telle complicité avec Hermione. Le sorcier se ressaisit puis reprit la conversation après leur retour :

« _ Vos poneys shetland sont vraiment petits. Constata Ron.

\- Oui mais ils sont très puissants vous savez : les moldus utilisaient des poneys de ce genre pour tracter des charrettes dans les mines ou autres en Angleterre. Dit Pansy.

\- Je ne connaissais pas cette race de poney avant car il n'y en a pas ici mais ils sont vigoureux, résistants et très gentils donc parfaits pour les enfants. Vous devriez venir avec Hugo et votre nièce Lily un de ces jours puis nous les ferons monter sur les poneys si jamais ils veulent essayer l'équitation. Proposa Toorj.

\- Oui ce serait bien : je regrette vraiment de ne pas habiter à la campagne comme mes parents car mes enfants ne sont pas beaucoup en contact avec la nature, ni les animaux. Mais bon c'est plus pratique pour Hermione et moi d'habiter à Londres. Déplora Ron.

\- Mes enfants adorent le grand-air et sont heureux ici mais ils regrettent de ne pas habiter plus près de leurs amis ou de ne pas bénéficier des commodités moldues. Ils veulent l'électricité pour pouvoir jouer à l'ordinateur ou autre: comme quoi, les gamins veulent toujours ce qu'ils n'ont pas. Répondit Pansy.

\- C'est clair : ils envient un peu Patrick qui a plein de machins moldus d'après ce que j'ai vu chez Kenji l'autre jour. Renchérit Toorj.

\- Oui mais Patrick envie la liberté de nos fils car il reste enfermé dans l'appartement si sa mère ne l'emmène pas au parc ou ici. En revanche, il voit nos gosses sortir à tout moment dehors quand il est ici. Enfin, Pat aime bien monter sur le poney que ma mère lui a offert. Modéra Pansy.

\- Et il bave déjà sur les Gipsy cob, Estima Toorj.

\- Quels sont les gipsy cob ? Demanda Ron. _ »

Toorj montra les poneys à la crinière fournie et aux beaux fanons puis il expliqua avoir découvert cette race grâce à Pansy. Cette dernière acquiesça tout en caressant _Salazar_ l'ancien Gipsy Cob de son frère Patrick. Ron hilare ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter sur ce fait :

« _ On aime bien le vert et argent dans votre famille Pansy.

\- Oui, je ne le cache pas : ma mère était répartie dans la maison équivalente à Serpentard en Mongolie tout comme tous les autres Panshiirj puis j'y suis allée aussi. Mon frère Patrick rêvait de rentrer à Poudlard et aller à Serpentard en 1989 au point qu'il tenait même l'écusson de Serpentard sur le mur de sa chambre. Ensuite, je l'ai gardé dans la mienne après sa mort puis je l'ai emmené ici. A présent, Kenji m'a demandé de l'offrir à son fils Patrick plus tard s'il ira à Serpentard. Revela Pansy.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que votre frère donnerait ce prénom à son fils vu son ressentiment envers votre père. Avoua Ron.

\- Kenji voulait prénommer son fils comme notre frère mais ne m'a rien dit jusqu'à la naissance de mon premier fils. Il m'a alors demandé de lui laisser cette possibilité donc nous n'avons pas donné le prénom Patrick à Toorjii comme nous l'avions décidé mon mari et moi. Aussi, nous avons décidé de donner un prénom similaire à celui de Toorj à notre fils. Par contre, Kenji ne veut pas de comparaison entre son fils et notre père. Expliqua Pansy.

\- …

\- Et voilà Britannia : ma première femelle Gipsy Cob que mes parents m'ont offert en 1989 pour m'aider à surmonter mon chagrin après le "départ" de Patrick. Reprit Pansy à la vue du poney qui s'approchait d'elle._ »

La sorcière expliqua que Kenji n'avait pas voulu d'un autre poney car il commençait déjà à se lasser de _Chocogrenouille_. Pansy révéla également que ses parents étaient des passionnés d'équitation et possédaient un petit haras au manoir ensuite démantelé par le Ministère en 1998. Fort heureusement, Pansy put récupérer ses propres animaux car ils étaient déjà à son nom et pas celui de son père. Par contre, elle déplora la perte du haras car le vieux Parkinson détenait des bêtes vraiment splendides dont des pur-sang anglais, anglo-arabes, des frisons...

Ron curieux constata qu'elle possédait la passion de ses parents ce que Pansy confirma. D'ailleurs, Parkinson senior laissait sa fille emmener ses propres animaux en Ecosse durant l'été ou les vacances de Noël car l'elfe de maison les faisait transplaner. Ensuite, les animaux restaient dans le jardin alors doté d'un enclos quand Pansy et Kenji ne les emmenaient pas en promenade. Au bout d'un moment, les deux adolescents ne montèrent plus sur les poney shetland car ils étaient devenus trop grands mais Pansy aimait les emmener se promener en compagnie des Gipsy cob.

Ensuite, le vieux Parkinson s'était esclaffé après avoir compris que Draco Malefoy avait peur des chevaux ou même des poneys à la vue du blondinet qui ne voulait pas monter sur les Gipsy cob de Pansy, ni les pur-sang et les frisons du vieil homme après son incident avec Buck l'hippogriffe en troisième année. Les gypsy cob rejoignirent ensuite leur maîtresse en Mongolie en 1998. Enfin, la plupart des descendants de ces animaux furent vendus par Toorj ou son épouse plus tard. Fort heureusement, la jeune femme avait gardé tous ses premiers animaux mais aussi quelques uns de leurs descendants. A présent les ponettes et les différentes juments hormis les « retraitées » allaient pouliner au printemps, ce qui permettrait d'augmenter les capacités du futur élevage.

Ron acquiesça puis demanda des détails sur les beaux chevaux. Au cours de la conversation, Toorj révéla que les premiers frisons Khan et Princesse furent offerts à Pansy pour ses dix-huit ans. La jeune femme reçut également un petit cheval mongol offert par sa mère. Ensuite, Toorj agréablement surpris reçut également un beau cadeau puisque sa femme lui donna _Blacky_ le premier poulain de Khan et Princesse. En effet, elle avait noté qu'il était plus à l'aise sur les frisons que sur son propre poney mongol. Le rouquin approuva l'initiative de Pansy car Toorj lui semblait trop grand pour monter sur un poney. Le sorcier n'osa pas en dire plus mais il avait trouvé que les hommes Panshriij détenaient une taille très moyenne comparée à celles de Kenji et Toorj. Ce dernier était un peu plus petit que lui ou Kenji, néanmoins, Toorj était bien plus grand que Gyrin, Batbold ou encore les femmes Panshriij même si les mongols n'étaient pas des nains.

A son insu, Toorj partagea son avis et échangea même une plaisanterie :

« _ Je suis censément un géant ici en raison de la « petitesse » des mongols en général mais bon vous me dépassez et Kenji également.

\- Toorj: tu es déjà assez grand comme ça alors ne grandis plus sinon il me faudra un escabeau pour pouvoir te parler sans devoir pencher ma tête en arrière afin de te regarder en face quand je ne suis pas sur toi. Plaisanta Pansy tout en se penchant pour lui parler puisqu'elle était toujours sur ses épaules.

\- Vous n'êtes franchement pas petit et il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence entre nous. Estima Ron en jaugeant la taille de l'homme.

\- C'est vrai qu'on me remarque au milieu des autres mongols : avant le Khan Adiriig considérait ma taille comme un don de Gengis Khan puisque j'étais le plus grand parmi les hommes du clan. Toutefois, ce n'était pas un atout durant les combats des aurors contre les sorciers rebelles Kazakhs. Révéla Toorj._ »

Enfin, Toorj expliqua que chaque sorcier mongol possédait son propre cheval mongol ou poney offert par ses parents le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Ainsi, il détenait le sien offert par les Adiriig puis le sorcier le fit reproduire avec celui de Pansy. A présent, leurs deux chevaux coulaient une retraite paisible mais ils entaient encore très vigoureux donc les deux époux les montaient encore. Ronald abasourdi observa alors les petits chevaux mongols puis Toorj réitéra ses propos sur la résistance de ces animaux. Le sorcier expliqua également qu'Haje et Hie avaient pu récupérer son cheval chez les Adiriig après la révélation sur ses origines. Afin d'éviter les polémiques puisque Nansal Adiriig croyait offrir cet animal à son véritable enfant en 1998, Toorj avait donné de l'argent aux deux elfes pour racheter le cheval puis le vieux sorcier s'estima dédommagé. Les deux elfes avaient également récupéré toutes les affaires de Toorj entassées à la cave après la révélation sur ses origines.

* * *

Ensuite, Pansy tenta de changer de sujet pour ne pas affliger son mari qui souffrait encore face à l'attitude du vieil homme. Elle expliqua donc à Ron que Toorj voulait maintenant acheter d'autres animaux pour développer leur petit élevage familial. Le Mongol acquiesça car les Shetlands étaient très réputés en Grande-Bretagne et bien vendus tout comme les Gipsy Cob mais aussi les frisons même si ces derniers étaient des chevaux originaires des Pays-Bas. De plus, il désirait acheter d'autres animaux pour augmenter le troupeau. Enfin, Toorj confessa également son intérêt pour les clydesdales après les avoir vu sur les livres achetés par Pansy sur l'Ecosse pour lui permettre d'en apprendre plus sur ce pays. De plus. Il avait vu que le cheval de Merida l'héroïne qui plaisait tant à Lily, ne déplaisait pas non plus à Pansy. Au cours de la conversation, Ron nota la passion du mongol pour ses chevaux ou ses poneys puis il estima silencieusement que ce type avait probablement trouvé sa nouvelle voie et ne serait donc pas malheureux en Grande-Bretagne loin des aurors mongols.

Enfin, Pansy caressa ses premiers frisons_ Khan _ et _Princesse_ venus réclamer son attention. La jeune femme révéla à Ron que les frisons étaient un cadeau de son père pour ses dix-huit ans. Ron abasourdi prit alors la parole :

« _ Mais comment votre père a-t-il pu vous offrir ces chevaux s'il était en prison ?

\- En fait, mon père les avait commandé avant la fin de la guerre auprès d'un éleveur sorcier hollandais mais je n'en savais rien jusqu'au jour où cet homme m'a contacté pour me livrer mes chevaux. Avoua Pansy.

\- Ça a du beaucoup vous surprendre. Estima Ron.

\- Oui car je ne pensais pas que mon père avait tenu sa promesse donc je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Confessa Pansy.

\- De quelle promesse parlez-vous ? Demanda Ron curieux. _ »

La sorcière révéla d'abord la fugue de _Britannia _en décembre 1997 pour le plus grand désespoir de l'adolescente. Face à l'immense chagrin de sa fille, le vieux Parkinson lui promit de lui offrir un vrai cheval pour ses dix-huit ans afin de respecter la tradition mongole avant de lui ordonner de sécher ses larmes car il ne supportait pas ces choses. Pansy refusa d'entendre parler d'un nouveau cheval mais son père insista. Par contre, le sorcier ne voulut pas entendre parler d'un cheval mongol, ni d'un clydesdale écossais ou un Shire. Ensuite, Pansy rêveuse se remémora Khan le cheval noir de Mulan dans le dessin-animé montré par Kenji qui l'avait emmené au cinéma moldu d'Aviemore avant leur retour au Manoir puisque la jeune fille repartirait pour Poudlard d'ici peu.

L'adolescente demanda donc à son père si elle pouvait avoir un étalon noir même si elle ne révéla bien évidemment pas à son père la raison de son engouement pour un cheval de ce genre. Le vieil homme s'enthousiasma aussitôt à cette idée en imaginant le prestige de sa fille sur un cheval contrairement à son futur mari qui ne savait manifestement pas monter et ne se débrouillait pas non plus très bien sur un balai puisque Potter le battait à plate-couture lors des matches de quidditch d'après les rumeurs. Toutefois, Parkinson hésita entre un beau Frison et un pur-sang anglais car il refusait de voir sa fille se blesser à cause d'un pur-sang trop fougueux. Ensuite, Parkinson avait assuré offrir à sa fille un couple de beaux frisons le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Cette promesse avait laissé Pansy sans voix puisque son père ne se montrait plus très affectueux avec ses enfants depuis la mort de son premier fils Patrick. Elle avait cependant noté la soudaine jalousie de son frère peiné par cette préférence évidente puis rappela son existence à son père qui avait négligemment levé la main comme pour chasser une mouche.

En janvier 1998, Parkinson senior envoya un hibou à sa fille retournée à Poudlard pour lui annoncer le retour de _Britannia_. Pansy s'était donc rassurée sur le sort de l'animal et ne vit pas l'heure de rentrer pour la revoir. Après ses retrouvailles avec sa mère, cette dernière retourna chercher non seulement la dépouille de Patrick mais aussi les animaux. Entre-temps, Pansy ne songeait plus à la promesse de son géniteur emprisonné à Azkaban. En revanche, sa mère avait parlé à son fils de la tradition mongole mais elle fut terriblement déçue par le refus de Kenji qui ne voulait pas d'un cheval et préférait une voiture à la place. Ensuite, Naraantsuya avait écrit à sa fille alors à l'école puis elle fut rassurée par la lettre de remerciements enthousiastes de Pansy.

Le 31 décembre, Pansy reçut donc sa jument mais la sorcière resta sans voix au moment où elle reçut le patronus d'un éleveur sorcier hollandais qui lui demandait où il devait livrer l'étalon et la jument destinés à _Miss Pansy Parkinson_ le 31 décembre 1998… Elle avait cru à une blague puis sa mère, Kenji, Batbold et Gyrin insistèrent pour suivre les instructions de cet homme afin de le rejoindre aux Pays-Bas grâce au réseau de cheminette. Pansy apeurée craignait cependant de tomber dans un piège préparé par son père mais sa mère l'entraîna là-bas avec eux. Ensuite, la Serpentarde avait constaté que le sorcier les avait bien fait venir dans un haras hollandais. Naraantsuya abasourdie avait lu les documents attestant l'achat des frisons par Patrick Parkinson à l'éleveur avant la fin de la guerre puis l'arrangement selon lequel les animaux déjà débourrés et prêts à être montés seraient livrés à Pansy seulement le jour de ses dix-huit ans.

C'est ainsi que les animaux avaient été gardés en pension par l'éleveur qui connaissait bien Parkinson senior puis l'homme les avait préparés, pomponnés mais aussi harnachés d'un ruban vert-et-argent pour les offrir à la jeune fille le 31 décembre 1998 comme le lui avait demandé Patrick Parkinson. Après avoir constaté la bonne foi de l'éleveur hollandais puis le paiement de la transaction ainsi que de la pension par Parkinson jusqu'au 31 décembre 1998, Pansy se rassura sur le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun piège. La sorcière abasourdie avait alors constaté le maintien de sa promesse par son père avant de se sentir coupable envers Kenji qui n'avait rien obtenu de ce genre. Le cracmol affirmait cependant s'en moquer et apprécier d'avantage la voiture offerte par leur mère. Toutefois, l'éleveur affirma détenir aussi un paquet pour Mr Kenji Panshriij avant de le lui remettre. Le jeune homme surpris le saisit puis l'inspecta avec circonspection. Ensuite, le cracmol abasourdi avait trouvé un mot de son père avant de le lire avec attention.

Au cours de la lecture, Kenji déçu nota le ton froid de son géniteur simplement désireux de lui rappeler que son dix-huitième anniversaire le rendait également majeur chez les moldus. Enfin, sa sœur Pansy allait bientôt se marier à Draco Malefoy. Aussi, Patrick Parkinson senior demandait à Kenji de se mêler aux moldus et ne plus s'accrocher à sa sœur sinon elle serait humiliée toute sa vie par sa présence car les gens se moquait très souvent d'elle à cause de lui. Le sorcier l'encourageait également à laisser Pansy vivre sa nouvelle vie de _Lady Parkinson-Malefoy_ au lieu de ruiner son existence. Afin d'aider son fils, Parkinson avait déposé une bourse contenant 50000 gallions (362500 euros) à l'intérieur du paquet, ce dont ne se doutait pas l'éleveur. Le vieil homme ordonnait aussi à son fils de ne pas se plaindre à sa sœur car la valeur des frisons de Pansy était largement inférieure à la somme glissée dans le sac en tissu. Vexé et peiné à la fois, Kenji faillit jeter la bourse mais il se ravisa et la garda en estimant que cette somme était un dédommagement pour toutes les peines subies à cause de ce vieux pourri.

Après avoir obtenu la certitude que Kenji ne serait pas lésé puisque leur père lui avait donné une belle somme d'argent, Pansy avait donc accepté le cadeau de son père. La jeune fille, sa mère Naraantsuya, son oncle Batbold et Gyrin firent donc transplaner les animaux déjà habitués à la magie. Une fois en Mongolie, Pansy avait rebaptisé son cheval Khan comme celui de Mulan l'héroïne de son dessin-animé. Kenji s'était alors gentiment moqué du manque de logique des réalisateurs moldus car Mulan était chinoise mais son cheval détenait un nom mongol. Il observa aussi sa sœur s'occuper de Khan et Princesse la jument ainsi que le cheval mongol offert par leur mère tout en affirmant préférer largement sa voiture donnée par leur génitrice mais aussi le pognon du Vieux.

En revanche, Toorj admira sincèrement les nouveaux animaux de Pansy puis l'aida à s'en occuper avant leur retour à l'école. Après leurs Aspics, Toorj passa le plus de temps possible avec sa petite amie tout en continuant de s'occuper de ses animaux. Ces derniers les suivirent après leur mariage tout comme les deux chevaux mongols puisque les tourtereaux avaient acheté une petite ger sorcière pour commencer et s'étaient installés dans un coin de la steppe. Ils développèrent ensuite leur petit élevage pendant quelques années pour pouvoir payer les frais des potions Bébé.

Toorj avait également convaincu sa femme de participer à l'une des courses de chevaux organisées lors du Nadaam sorcier où les mongols célébraient l'indépendance de la Mongolie comme les moldus lors de leur propre Nadaam. Pansy participa donc à une compétition ouverte aux poneys de race étrangère sur le dos de _Britannia_ sa gipsy cob pendant que lui-même concourrait avec son cheval mongol dans celle réservées aux chevaux de la steppe. Toorj avait aussi inscrit sa femme à une troisième course pour les chevaux étranger afin d'attirer l'attention sur ses frisons, Tous deux remportèrent leurs premières courses respectives puis Toorj applaudit avec fébrilité la victoire de Pansy et Khan. L'année suivante, ce fut lui qui monta l'étalon pour prouver aux autres mongols que ce n'était pas un cheval réservé aux femmes.

Grâce aux victoires, le couple parvint à vendre ses poulains à un bon prix puis les conjoints continuèrent ainsi jusqu'au moment où ils purent payer la réalisation de leurs potions Bébé. Ensuite, Toorj avait limité les naissances car tous deux aimaient leurs animaux mais ils estimaient ne pas avoir le temps de s'occuper d'un trop grand nombre de poneys ou de chevaux. Toutefois, Haje convainquit Pansy à se lancer de nouveau en 2014 puis les deux elfes l'aidèrent à s'occuper des poulains pendant qu'elle travaillait ou s'occupait des enfants. Enfin, Naraantsuya augmenta leur cheptel. A présent, Toorj voulait s'y mettre sérieusement maintenant et vendre les chevaux à des moldus. Il comptait donc se rendre dans les salons et les foires par moment.

Ron songeur tenta de profiter de ce fait pour tenter de convaincre Pansy d'utiliser le nom des Parkinson afin de ne pas risquer d'être découvert lors de leurs déplacements:

« _ Votre père devait beaucoup tenir à vous malgré son attitude lamentable. Dit Ron.

\- C'est ce que Toorj dit lui aussi, Répondit Pansy.

\- Il a probablement voulu vous faire plaisir en vous offrant ces chevaux. Insista Ron.

\- Oui c'était également un moyen pour me faire accepter plus facilement mon mariage forcé. Estima Pansy.

\- Je ne pense pas Pansy : il voulait probablement te faire plaisir comme dit Ron. Intervint Toorj.

\- Je ne sais pas mais Kenji était jaloux à la vue de Khan et Princesse. Mon frère n'était pas content que je les garde même s'il affirmait s'en moquer. Avoua Pansy gênée.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi il se plaint car ton frère a obtenu 50000 gallions pour ses dix-huit ans avant de tout claquer à Oulan-Bator au lieu de les investir ou les mettre de coté. Protesta Toorj.

\- Kenji s'est rendu compte de son erreur et ne dépensera plus son argent à tort et à travers. Toutefois, je crois qu'il l'a fait car c'était sa manière à lui de montrer sa tristesse. Le défendit Pansy gênée.

\- Hein ? Demanda Ron.

\- Mon frère est toujours convaincu de la préférence de Père pour moi puisqu'il est allé m'acheter des frisons aux Pays-Bas. Expliqua Pansy gênée.

\- Il y a souvent des préférences même quand les parents essaient de ne pas en faire. Je suis vraiment désolé pour Kenji. Dit Ron.

\- Oui c'est regrettable mais bon Kenji a reçu 50000 gallions et a tout claqué en quelques mois à Oulan-Bator… Pansy : votre père avait beau se moquer de ton frère comme tu dis, il a quand même pris soin de lui laisser quelque chose à lui aussi. Enfin, le prix des chevaux est bien loin d'égaler les 50000 gallions reçus par ton frère et tu n'en fais pas une maladie. Modéra Toorj.

\- Non.

\- Enfin, Kenji est vraiment trop dur contre son père maintenant. Estima Toorj.

\- Euh Toorj: mon père a mis Kenji en pension et ne le supportait pas car c'était un cracmol. Rappela Pansy surprise.

\- Oui je sais et je ne défends pas votre père car il s'est montré horrible envers vous. Toutefois, ce type est âgé maintenant et probablement très seul en prison. Alors, ton frère ne devrait pas l'ignorer ainsi et tu ne devrais pas le suivre sur cette voie sinon vous risquez de le regretter un jour. Conseilla Toorj.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna sa femme.

\- Tu envoies des colis à ton père tous les mois, tu lui envoies aussi les faire-part de naissance de nos enfants et tu paies ses frais médicaux mais tu ne vas jamais le voir. Or cela va bientôt faire vingt ans que la guerre est finie donc tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de lui rendre visite avant sa mort ? Il s'approche des quatre-vingt-dix ans et ne vit pas dans un endroit sain mais une prison donc ton père pourrait fort bien s'éteindre d'un coup un de ces jours. L'avertit Toorj.

\- Euh, ton raisonnement est très juste mais je ne pense pas que mon père souhaite me voir ou alors ce serait seulement pour me reprocher mes gestes qui l'ont fait finir à Azkaban. Mon père aurait pu graisser la patte de nombreux fonctionnaires comme les Greengrass l'ont fait et éviter la prison lui aussi, si je n'avais pas crié de livrer Potter. Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il pense encore à ça. Pansy : tu ne dois pas rejeter ta chance car tu as encore un père même s'il a été condamné à Azkaban. Ce type a très mal agi envers vous c'est vrai et il a également financé les actions de ce Voldemort mais ton père n'a tué personne. Enfin, il est en train de payer sa dette en prison comme tout le monde. Moi par contre, je ne sais pas qui est mon père mais j'irai le voir au moins une fois si je trouvais enfin son identité. Répliqua Toorj.

\- … (silence honteux de Pansy).

\- Tu devrais au moins le voir une fois avant son décès, sinon, tu le regretteras. Affirma Toorj.

\- Tu as probablement raison sur le fait que je devrais l'affronter mais Kenji et ma mère ne me le pardonneraient pas. Répondit Pansy inquiète.

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir et puis ce n'est pas à eux de te dicter ta conduite. Insista son mari._ »

Ensuite, Toorj s'interrompit après avoir reçu une boule de neige de la part de Toorjii puis il posa sa femme sur le sol et rejoignit la bataille de boules de neige organisée par les enfants. Ron amusé finit également par s'y mêler pendant que Pansy rentrait à l'intérieur.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, les hommes et les garçons la rejoignirent puis ils apprécièrent grandement le thé chaud. Enfin, Toorj affirma se préparer pendant que les garçons se mirent à jouer aux _bavboules_. Ron lança alors un _Assurdiato_ puis demanda à Pansy si son mari allait bien après tous ces revirements. La jeune femme affirma qu'il faisait de son mieux pour aller de l'avant mais ce n'était pas facile car Toorj ne connaissait rien sur son père et sa fratrie ne voulait toujours pas lui parler. Ces gens avaient même lancé un _Fidelitas_ sur leurs demeures pour éviter de le voir débarquer chez eux si jamais Toorj se rendait en Mongolie Intérieure pour tenter de les retrouver. Pire encore, son demi-frère refusait même de lui envoyer au moins une photographie de leur mère donc Toorj ne savait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait. Pansy critiqua l'entêtement de son beau-frère ainsi que sa belle-sœur puis la jeune femme reconnut être mieux lotie que Toorj car elle connaissait ses origines même si elle souffrait encore de l'attitude de son père pendant son adolescence.

Ron l'encouragea à rendre visite à son géniteur afin de discuter avec lui mais Pansy confessa alors sa crainte d'être très mal reçue par son père. De plus, sa mère et Kenji refusaient totalement d'entendre parler de pardon ou même d'une simple conversation avec le Vieux pour tenter de comprendre les motivations de Parkinson senior. Ils ne lui pardonneraient donc jamais si elle rendait visite à son père, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. D'ailleurs, tous deux lui en voulaient déjà pour le fait d'avoir conservé le nom de son géniteur sur son certificat, néanmoins, Pansy ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se proclamer de père inconnu comme Kenji le faisait. La sorcière affirma savoir que le fait de ne pas affronter son géniteur était une grande faiblesse de sa part, néanmoins, elle refusait également de faire plaisir à sa mère en le reniant lui ou leur passé. Pansy n'approuvait donc pas le choix de Kenji ou de sa mère, cependant ils avaient le droit de prendre ses propres décisions.

Ron acquiesça mais il attendit le retour de Toorj pour évoquer son idée. Le mongol revint un peu plus tard après s'être rafraîchi et rasé de près avant de plaisanter avec sa femme sur le fait qu'il était probablement plus rapide qu'elle. Le sorcier lança un Tempus puis demanda si elle aurait assez de temps pour se préparer puisqu'il était quinze heure vingt. Pansy affirma se préparer rapidement pendant qu'il emmènerait Ronald à la maison de thé pour la lui montrer. Son mari hocha la tête puis Ron reprit leur conversation :

« _ Je ne voudrais pas me montrer insistant au sujet de votre père Pansy mais vous n'avez jamais songé à reprendre son nom ?

\- Euh non : je le porte sur mes documents d'identité mais je ne l'utilise jamais.

\- Ecoutez : vous voulez vraiment disparaître dans la nature au lieu de vous faire remarquer ? Insista Ron.

\- Oui. Répondirent les deux époux.

\- Je suis désolé de dire ça parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de racisme de ma part mais le nom Panshriij est totalement inconnu en Grande-Bretagne. Commença Ron gêné.

\- Il y a plusieurs Britanniques issus de différentes ethnies, Rétorqua Pansy surprise.

\- Oui mais le nom de votre mère n'est pas commun. Or vous allez devoir publiciser votre _B&amp;B_ mais aussi votre élevage si vous vendez des animaux aux moldus. Donc les gens risquent donc de trouver votre nom de famille sur le machin moldu internet. Affirma Ron.

\- Les Deriig et les Adiriig ne connaissent rien à la technologie moldue mais rien ne dit qu'ils ne feront pas appel à des sorciers nés moldus pour nous chercher: aussi, ces types tenteraient probablement leur chance de ce coté là. Reconnut Toorj inquiet.

\- Dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux changer de nom. Supposa Pansy.

\- Est-ce que les mongols connaissent le nom de votre père ? Demanda Ron.

\- Non mais il figure sur mon certificat de naissance. Répondit Pansy.

\- On peut s'arranger pour que le nom de ton père n'apparaisse plus sur les documents mongols. Proposa Toorj qui avait déjà compris où Ron voulait en venir et l'acceptait sans problèmes si c'était nécessaire pour préserver sa famille.

\- Mais je ne veux pas être déclarée de père inconnu. Protesta Pansy ébranlée.

\- Je peux m'arranger pour créer une illusion aux yeux des gens mais le nom restera sur le registre. Lui promit Toorj.

\- Je suppose que vous voulez me faire utiliser le nom de mon père ? Demanda Pansy à Ronald.

\- Oui ce serait le mieux pour vous. Dit Ron.

\- Je dois y réfléchir. Confessa Pansy manifestement perturbée par cette idée.

\- Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais voulu redevenir _Pansy Parkinson_ mais nous ne pouvons pas risquer la vie des enfants à cause d'un nom qui sort beaucoup trop de l'ordinaire. Tenta Toorj pour aider sa femme.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais mon nom est connu en Grande-Bretagne sorcière. Or, je ne veux pas que Toorjii morfle à cause de moi quand il ira à Poudlard si les parents des élèves leur parlent de mes gestes ou les incitent à ignorer notre fils. Répliqua Pansy inquiète.

\- Pansy : personne ne dira rien car tout le monde connait la raison pour laquelle vous avez agi ainsi donc les gens ne vous en veulent plus. Vous étiez une victime et vingt ans sont passés depuis. Insista Ron.

\- Oui mais il y a un petit Scorpius Malefoy à l'école donc je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'en prenne à Toorjii. Hésita Pansy.

\- Comment vous le savez ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Je vous l'ai dit : les exilés s'informent toujours de tout.

\- En tout cas, le petit Scorpius ne fera probablement rien contre votre fils car il est assez isolé par les autres à cause de son comportement. Aussi, ce gosse ne trouverait aucun allié pour l'aider et puis ma fille Rose est à Serpentard donc elle lui clouerait rapidement le bec s'il osait s'en prendre à Toorjii. Dit Ron.

\- Votre fille Rose est à Serpentard ? S'etonna Pansy.

\- Oui

\- Et vous n'avez pas fait une crise cardiaque ? Demanda Pansy amusée.

\- J'ai bien failli avant de m'embrouiller avec Hermione à cause de ma réaction initiale mais bon je l'accepte maintenant. Affirma Ron.

\- Pansy : tu devrais reprendre le nom de ton père car ce serait une meilleure solution pour nous. Je pense que tout le monde nous prendraient pour des anglais eurasiens ou métis au lieu de se poser des questions sur notre nom mongol. Insista Toorj.

\- Mais Kenji ne portera plus le même nom que moi et il ne le supportera pas. Rétorqua Pansy inquiète.

\- Tu portais bien le nom Adiriig avant et il ne disait rien. Protesta Toorj surpris.

\- Oui mais parce que c'était le tien. En revanche, le fait de porter le nom Parkinson c'est pire que de recevoir un _Avada Kedavra_ à ses yeux. Il l'a rejeté et ne peut plus l'endosser à moins que je ne le lui donne mais je pense que mon jumeau préférerait encore crever que de l'utiliser de nouveau même s'il serait plus en sécurité. Dit Pansy.

\- Kenji serait vraiment stupide de garder le nom de votre mère si ça le met en danger. S'il ne veut pas du nom de votre père, il n'a qu'à prendre une nouvelle identité. Estima Ron.

\- Et qui nous dit que mon père accepterait de me voir m'afficher avec le nom des Parkinson après avoir été dénigré durant mon procès ? Répliqua Pansy.

\- Il ne peut rien te dire car tu n'as jamais renié ton nom. Enfin, tu devrais aller le voir. Insista Toorj.

\- Bon écoutez : je vais me préparer pour l'instant et toi Toorj : tu vas montrer la maison de thé à Ronald. On parlera de notre nom d'ici quelques jours car nous devons d'abord voir le Ministre aujourd'hui et nous concentrer sur ça pour le moment. Conclut Pansy._ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. **_

_**Alors que pensez-vous du fait qu'Hermione accepte d'aller plus tard à son travail (attention avant l'horaire d'ouverture des bureaux donc elle ne sera pas en retard) pour permettre à Ron d'aller voir Pansy avant ?**_

**_Comment trouvez-vous les animaux ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de l'idée de Toorj de recommencer à élever des chevaux ou de continuer d'élever des moutons en plus du B&amp;B ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous du fait que Parkinson senior a offert des chevaux à Pansy mais a donné de l'argent à Kenji pour l'inciter à refaire sa vie très loin ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous l'idée de Ron de reprendre le nom des Parkinson pour Pansy ?_**

**_A-t-il raison d'insister ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Toorj au sujet de Parkinson senior et de ses conseils à Pansy ?_**

**_Pansy devrait-elle les suivre ou au contraire suivre la même ligne de conduite que Kenji et leur mère ?_**

**_Devrait-elle aller voir son père ou se présenter de nouveau sous le nom Parkinson ?_**

**_Toorj va-t-il découvrir ses origines ou non ?_**


	30. Dans les rues de Pékin

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Bon lundi et bonne reprise de l'école, la fac ou le travail selon votre age, Pansy va enfin rencontrer le Ministre mais aussi... Harry ! Le chapitre faisait plusieurs pages mais à la fin je l'ai divisé en plusieurs parties pour plus de clarté car le chapitre précédent était peut-être un peu trop lourd. De plus, chaque dialogue a son importance durant la rencontre donc il vaut mieux leur donner un peu plus de visibilité mais aussi de clarté et une lecture plus confortable. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientot !**_

* * *

Toorj acquiesça puis observa sa femme se retirer en compagnie de Saejin. Il proposa à Ron de se rendre à la maison de thé à l'avance afin que le Britannique puisse la retrouver facilement tout à l'heure. L'ex auror expliqua l'emmener dans un endroit à la fois prisé par les touristes mais aussi les locaux. Il s'excusa pour ne pas l'emmener dans une superbe maison de thé sorcière du Si Chuan ou mieux encore l'une des meilleures du Japon, néanmoins, Toorj préférait passer inaperçu au milieu des moldus pour le moment. Ronald affirma que ce n'était pas du tout un problème puisqu'il était curieux de voir la Chine car il ne s'était jamais rendu à l'étranger hormis en Australie ou en Egypte.

Toorj lui conseilla alors de retourner en Chine plus tard afin de visiter les différentes provinces. Lui-même y emmenait souvent Pansy avant leur séparation temporaire car il connaissait déjà bien plusieurs endroits et pouvait donc transplaner facilement là-bas. Le sorcier demanda cependant à Ron s'il détenait des vêtements plus moldus puis le rouquin acquiesça avant de retirer le deel. Il remit également ses propres chaussures tout en louant la qualité des vêtements sorciers mongols ainsi que des bottes en feutres. Toorj lui offrit aussitôt ceux que Ronald avait portés aujourd'hui sans se soucier des protestations gênées du sorcier.

Ensuite, le Mongol saisit le bras de Ron pour le faire transplaner dans une ruelle éloignée du centre de Pékin pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur leur arrivée. Le Britannique observa avec curiosité les vieux édifices puis suivit Toorj qui l'avertit du fait que le contraste serait saisissant avec la nouvelle réalité de la Chine d'aujourd'hui d'ici quelques minutes. Effectivement, Ronald resta abasourdi par le contraste entre la ruelle et la modernité des bâtiments moldus ou encore la foule en train de marcher sur une immense place. Toorj expliqua qu'il s'agissait de la place Tian'Anmen avant de lui montrer de loin l'une des portes de la Cité Interdite, le portrait de Mao Zedong… Le Mongol parla du boom économique chinois aussi bien du coté moldu que sorcier même si ces derniers conservaient leurs édifices pittoresques ainsi que leurs traditions puisqu'ils ne se souciaient pas de l'autre monde.

Ainsi, ces sorciers n'avaient pas été touchés par les événements politiques, culturels et militaires qui touchèrent le pays au siècle dernier. La plupart des sorciers chinois ne savaient donc même pas qui était Mao ou en quoi consistait le régime communiste. Toorj nota le regard interrogateur de Ron puis lui donna des détails en quelques mots car lui-même avait appris toutes ces choses lors de ses voyages du coté moldu ou encore dans les leçons et les devoirs de ses enfants à l'école moldue. Ronald curieux observa donc le drapeau rouge, les gardes, les personnes âgées, les jeunes chinois puis les touristes. Il nota ainsi le contraste entre l'ancienne rigueur et l'ouverture progressive mais extrêmement contrôlée voire, réprimée par un contrôle excessif, ce qui ne permettait pas aux moldus du coin de jouir d'une très grande liberté d'expression d'après Toorj.

Ron abasourdi nota l'immensité des lieux puis le mongol lui suggéra de revenir pour visiter la Cité Interdite mais aussi tant d'autres choses avec sa famille. Toorj l'entraîna ensuite plus loin puis ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison de thé comme les chinois appelaient leurs salon de thés. Ronald observa l'architecture traditionnelle puis le mongol lui expliqua que les propriétaires tentaient d'attirer les touristes de cette manière. Le Britannique acquiesça tout en admirant les lanternes de soie rouge le long de la devanture avant de suivre le sorcier à l'intérieur. Ainsi, il put observer le rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait un premier salon de thé qui se transformait en restaurant ou cabaret le soir car il y avait une estrade pour permettre aux artistes de s'exhiber.

Toorj lui recommanda de venir y dîner un soir afin d'assister aux différents spectacles proposées au cours de la soirée dont des numéros de cirques, de danse, de théâtre traditionnel chinois, de chant… Il donna ensuite deux tickets au rouquin pour assister à la démonstration de thé qui aurait lieu à 17h10. Ainsi, le Ministre et lui pourraient se mêler sans problèmes aux touristes pour y assister puis ils se retrouveraient tous les quatre au moment de la dégustation finale sans susciter la moindre curiosité.

Ron acquiesça puis suivit le mongol à l'étage où se trouvait plusieurs petits salons privés pour les hommes d'affaires ainsi qu'une salle pour les joueurs de dames chinoises et une autre pour ceux qui prendraient le thé tout en écoutant un conteur. Enfin, le second étage était un espace réservé aux amateurs d'oiseaux car les clients buvaient leur thé tout en écoutant le chant de leurs volatiles. En effet, les Chinois adoraient leurs oiseaux, surtout, les oiseaux siffleurs. Aussi, il n'était pas rare de voir les personnes plus âgées mais aussi des jeunes se balader avec leurs cages à certains moments de la journée pour se rendre au parc ou dans d'autres lieux comme cet espace. Certains moldus organisaient même des concours entre leurs oiseaux respectifs qui restaient toujours dans les cages. En revanche, le canari des Panshriij était libre dans la Ger et rentrait dans sa cage seulement le soir ou pour y faire ses besoins.

Durant l'hiver, le canari restait bien évidemment dans la Ger à cause du froid beaucoup trop intense pour cette petite bête mais Pansy le laissait sortir l'été puisqu'elle avait lancé des sortilèges afin de limiter son périmètre au terrain et éviter qu'il ne soit la proie des aigles ou des chats. Aussi, la sorcière lancerait les mêmes sortilèges lors de leur installation à la ferme puis le canari pourrait sortir d'avantage en raison du climat plus clément au printemps qu'en Mongolie. Le volatile serait même plus heureux car la végétation en Ecosse serait bien plus variée que sur leur terrain. Ronald acquiesça puis ne put s'empêcher de reprendre la conversation au sujet de Pansy :

« _ Dites : je n'ai pas vexé Pansy au moins en parlant de changer de nom ?

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas elle n'est pas têtue comme son frère ou sa mère. Ma femme peut avoir ses moments d'humeur comme tout le monde mais elle sait aussi écouter les avis des autres avant de prendre sa décision. Surtout qu'elle sait que vous nous en avez parlé pour notre propre bien. Le rassura Toorj.

\- Vos propos me rassurent car je ne voudrais pas la vexer mais il me semble que ce serait plus judicieux pour vous de changer de nom. Avoua Ron.

\- Oui je pense que vous avez raison car nous risquons d'attirer l'attention dans le cas contraire. Toutefois je ne sais pas si elle reprendra le nom Parkinson. On peut toujours s'inventer un nom chinois, coréen ou japonais si Pansy ne veut vraiment pas utiliser celui de son père mais je préférerai m'appeler Parkinson plutôt que d'utiliser un nom d'emprunt. Avoua Toorj.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce ce que je ne sais rien sur mon père donc je ne peux pas offrir un autre nom de famille à ma femme. Répondit Toorj gêné.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous vexer. S'excusa Ron penaud.

\- Ne vous excusez pas : vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Par contre, les patronymes Panshriij et Parkinson sont les noms de famille de ma femme donc mes enfants connaissent une partie de leurs racines. Aussi, je voudrais garder au moins l'un d'eux puisque je ne peux pas leur offrir mon propre nom car ma mère ne m'a pas donné le sien et je ne sais pas qui est mon père.

\- …

\- Ce serait différent si je découvrais qui est ce type mais surtout s'il acceptait de me reconnaître car Pansy pourrait alors choisir de porter mon nom mais je ne sais pas où trouver cet homme. Affirma Toorj légèrement honteux.

\- Vous croyez que Pansy accepterait de reprendre le nom des Parkinson ? Tenta Ron pour aider le mongol à chasser ses pensées sur sa propre ignorance involontaire.

\- Je suis convaincu qu'elle est déjà en train d'y réfléchir en ce moment mais je ne sais franchement pas ce qu'elle va décider. De plus, ma femme a non seulement peur de la réaction de son père mais aussi de son frère et sa mère. Avoua Toorj.

\- Vous croyez que le vieux Parkinson est encore furieux contre elle comme votre femme semble le croire ?

\- Je ne peux pas être certain de ce que j'avance car je ne connais pas mon beau-père mais je ne pense pas: ce type est vieux maintenant et assez fatigué d'après Haje. Il ne parle jamais quand notre elfe de maison va le voir, cependant, ce sorcier n'est manifestement pas violent, ni vindicatif selon les gardes qui donnent des informations sur son état à notre elfe de maison. Dit Toorj.

\- …

\- Mon beau-père n'est pas un saint comme dirait Kenji car il a fait vraiment beaucoup de mal à sa famille. Il est également complice de votre Mage Noir Voldemort en lui ayant fourni de l'argent mais Parkinson n'a jamais lancé de _Doloris_, ni _d'Avada Kedavra_ ou d'_Imperium_ à quelqu'un durant la guerre. Enfin, vingt ans sont passés depuis et il paie sa dette à la société en purgeant sa peine alors je pense qu'il a droit à une chance de la part de ses enfants.

\- Vous croyez qu'il pourrait faire partie des prisonniers susceptible d'obtenir une grâce en mai ? Demanda Ron.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée et ce n'est certainement pas à moi d'en décider puisque je n'ai pas vécu cette guerre. Par contre, je ne veux pas voir ma femme souffrir ou se sentir coupable plus tard s'il meurt avant qu'elle ne l'air revu au moins une fois pour s'expliquer avec lui. Confessa Toorj soucieux.

\- Elle n'a jamais eu envie de le voir ? Interrogea Ron curieux.

\- Non car elle a encore peur de lui après toutes ces années. Pansy ne veut pas non plus risquer de peiner son frère ou sa mère.

\- Ils ne veulent pas parler à leur mari ou père. Estima Ron,

\- Non: je comprends le choix de ma belle-mère car son mari l'a fait enfermer à l'asile après l'avoir rendue amnésique. Enfin, le cas de Kenji est plus difficile car il ne veut absolument pas entendre parler de son géniteur mais si je pense qu'il souffre de cette situation. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Vous devriez le convaincre de se rendre à Azkaban avec Pansy pour voir leur père. Conseilla Ron.

\- Je peux donner des conseils à ma femme mais pas plus car je ne peux pas me permettre de donner des leçons à Kenji puisque c'est lui qui a aidé ma femme en mon absence. Modéra Toorj.

\- Votre position n'est pas facile. Reconnut Ron. _ »

* * *

Les deux hommes changèrent de sujet puis Ron curieux s'attarda un instant dans l'espace aux oiseaux afin d'écouter leurs chants. Il nota également la passion des Chinois pour leurs volatiles et admira les cages en bois traditionnelle très souvent ouvragées ou encore les mangeoires en porcelaines à l'intérieur. Toorj expliqua que ces cages étaient aussi vendues comme élément de décoration. D'ailleurs, Pansy en détenait quelques unes et y avait placé des fleurs mais aussi des bougies à l'intérieur. Enfin, leur canari en possédait une de ce genre lui aussi mais plus grande.

Le Mongol consulta l'horloge présente sur le mur puis estima qu'ils étaient à l'avance avant d'emmener Ronald découvrir les ruelles autours de la maison de thé. Le Britannique admira les petites boutiques dont celle du marchand d'oiseaux qui vendait également d'autres animaux de compagnie. Ron s'approcha de tous les oiseaux afin de les observer. Il reconnut les perruches, les mésanges et les canaris ainsi que les diamants mandarins puis Ron découvrit d'autres espèces dont le rossignol du Japon. Toorj lui montra également l'oiseau dont le chant lui avait plu : ce volatile s'appelait Hua Mei ou Hwamei voire,**Garrulaxe hoamy **selon les noms donnés par certains. Ronald curieux put ainsi contempler ces petits volatiles de plus près.

Il examina également les cages de différentes formes et tous les matériaux possibles même si le sorcier préférait celles en bois. Le sorcier observa aussi les autres boutiques avant de suivre Toorj jusqu'au parc public tout proche. Ron curieux observa donc les espaces verts mais aussi les kiosques où se tenaient les personnes âgées pour écouter leurs oiseaux dont les cages étaient accrochées aux branches. Il nota aussi des personnes en train de s'exercer à une discipline appelée Qi gong par Toorj puis ce dernier lui montra aussi ceux qui faisaient du tai chi chuan.

Le mongol expliqua que les sorciers chinois mais aussi les mongols, les japonais et les coréens apprenaient à pratiquer le tai chi chuan depuis l'enfance ainsi que dans leurs écoles de sorcellerie. Pansy et Kenji le pratiquaient également avec leur mère tous les matins avant sa « disparition » en 1991 puis l'abandonnèrent. Toutefois, ils s'y remirent après leurs retrouvailles avec elle. Toorj confessa avoir également profité des séances quotidiennes tous les matins à l'école de magie pour se placer près de sa future femme afin de passer d'avantage de temps avec elle, même s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même Maison. Il l'avait aussi initiée au qi gong car c'était très bon pour la santé d'après les Chinois qui faisaient la promotion de ce genre de pratique.

D'ailleurs, Pansy faisait parfois pratiquer le qi gong à certains de ses patients. Ron acquiesça tout en retournant auprès des moldus en train d'écouter les oiseaux. Ensuite, Toorj lui proposa de l'emmener à un véritable marché des oiseaux un de ces jours avant de lui conseiller d'acheter un Hua Mei au marchand du coin s'il en voulait un dés maintenant. Ronald surpris refusa sous le prétexte de ne pas avoir le temps de s'occuper d'un animal afin de ne pas révéler à son nouvel ami sa peur de la mort après celle de Fred, ses amis comme Lupin ou même le décès de Pattenrond. Par contre, le sorcier admira le chant de tous ces oiseaux réunis. Ensuite, le Mongol lui fit faire le tour du quartier pour être certain que le Britannique ne se perde pas lors de son transplanage avec le Ministre. Ron amusé se soumit également aux séances photos demandées par certains chinois curieux face à ce grand occidental roux.

Au cours des clichés, le sorcier comprit également l'astuce de Pansy et Toorj qui passeraient donc facilement inaperçus dans les rues de Pékin ou Beijing au lieu d'attirer l'attention au _Chaudron Baveur. _Ils pouvaient également se perdre parmi la foule en cas de poursuites par les Deriig ou les Adiriig si ces gens découvraient leur venue en Chine tout à l'heure. Ensuite, il se concentra sur les lieux montrés par Toorj puis le rassura sur le fait qu'il reviendrait sans problèmes. Le Mongol acquiesça avant de rentrer chez lui pour aller chercher sa femme.

* * *

Ensuite, Ron transplana depuis les toilettes et rentra chez lui pour se rafraîchir avant d'aller chercher le Ministre. Il ne fut pas surpris par le silence de la maison car sa femme avait emmené leur fils à l'école à cette heure-ci. Par contre, il nota la présence des assiettes du petit-déjeuner ainsi que des tasses avant de tout placer rapidement dans le lave-vaisselle… Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Ron se rendit au Ministère où il avait rendez-vous avec le Ministre vingt minutes avant leur rendez-vous en Chine. Le rouquin nota la minutie de Shacklebolt soigneusement vêtu comme un moldu décontracté mais élégant. Il était aussi doté d'un petit sac à dos et un guide sur Beijing en anglais afin de passer pour un touriste. Ron le complimenta pour son astuce puis Kingsley lui rappela connaitre parfaitement le monde moldu car il s'y était souvent immergé durant ses missions, notamment lorsqu'il servait de secrétaire au premier ministre britannique.

Ensuite, Ron s'interrompit au moment de l'arrivée d'Harry qui désirait des détails sur l'endroit choisi par le mari de Pansy pour leur rendez-vous puisque lui-même ne rentrerait pas à l'intérieur de l'édifice. En raison des événements survenus à Poudlard puis l'incarcération de la sorcière à cause de ses propos sur Potter, Kingsley n'était pas certain de la réaction de Pansy face à Harry puisqu'elle s'était exclusivement adressée à Weasley. Aussi, le Ministre ne voulait donc pas indisposer la jeune femme ou provoquer son désir de changer d'avis et s'allier à Nott contre le Ministère à cause de la présence d'Harry. Kingsley avait donc demandé à Potter de surveiller les alentours mais de ne pas entrer dans le local en présence de la jeune femme, ni d'utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité car nul ne savait si le mari de cette femme était capable de détecter sa ruse ou non.

Afin de ne pas vexer l'auror, Kingsley affirma ne pas non plus désirer attirer l'attention sur leur arrivée. Par contre, il tut ses remarques sur le fait qu'Harry s'habillait encore comme dans les années 90 lorsqu'il endossait des vêtements moldus. Ensuite, Ronald rassura son beau-frère dépité sur la sécurité des lieux puis il promit de venir le chercher en cas de besoin. Le rouquin se sentait un peu peiné pour Harry qui se sentait manifestement exclu, néanmoins, cela ne lui déplaisait pas d'être sous le reflet des projecteurs comme disait sa belle-mère moldue pour une fois au lieu de se retrouver dans l'ombre comme toujours en présence de sa femme ou Harry. De plus, Ron tenait à ce que l'entrevue se passe au mieux afin que les Panshriij obtiennent une nouvelle vie en Grande-Bretagne. Il ne souhaitait donc pas indisposer Pansy déjà agitée par ses propos sur son père en lui imposant maintenant la présence d'Harry.

Ce dernier put donc transplaner avec Ron et le Ministre avant de les suivre de loin au milieu de la foule mais il n'entra pas dans le local. Harry nota l'arrivée d'un groupe de touristes avec leur guide manifestement intentionné à les emmener à la maison de thé. Il tenta donc de se faire passer pour l'un d'eux afin d'éviter les curieux désireux de le photographier pendant que le guide faisait l'appel sans se douter du regard attentif de deux promeneurs sur lui. En réalité, Toorj et Pansy surveillaient la rue pour attendre l'arrivée du Ministre tout en feignant de s'intéresser aux oiseaux vendus par le propriétaire du petit magasin. Le mongol utilisa alors la légillimancie pour plaisanter avec sa femme sur les difficultés de son grand amour. Pansy usa la même méthode afin d'avouer n'avoir jamais pensé revoir ce type hormis dans ses cauchemars mais bon : la fin justifiait les moyens.

Toorj penaud tenta de s'excuser encore une fois pour tous les problèmes causés qui la contraignaient à rencontrer Potter cependant Pansy l'en empêcha car ce n'était pas sa faute mais celle de Nadang Adiriig. Ensuite, la sorcière observa de nouveau Harry Potter puis estima qu'il n'avait pas changé entre ses cheveux toujours ébouriffés mais dont la frange dissimulait sa fameuse cicatrice et ses lunettes rondes. Toutefois, Pansy nota un détail avant de contempler sa nouvelle balafre sur sa joue. Elle estima que Potter avait encore du jouer les casse-cous durant une nouvelle croisade pour l'Elu avant de plaindre Ginny Potter qui devait souvent trembler le soir quand son mari partait patrouiller.

Toorj retint un soupir nostalgique en songeant à ses propres patrouilles, néanmoins, il décida de changer de sujet en proposant à Pansy d'acheter un Hua Mei mais aussi un rossignol du Japon. Ces derniers seraient bien plus heureux chez eux qu'ici dans leurs cages. Enfin, cela leur permettrait d'emmener un petit bout d'Asie avec eux au moment du grand départ pour l'Ecosse. La sorcière acquiesça tout en posant sa main sur celle de son époux pour le réconforter car Toorj s'apprêtait à faire un grand saut dans le vide en s'installant aussi loin de son continent bien aimé. Elle lui proposa ensuite d'acheter un oiseau pour chaque membre de leur famille après leur entretien avec le Ministre.

Toorj acquiesça puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers la maison de thé avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres du local afin de contempler Potter maintenant entouré par plusieurs curieux. Le mongol demanda alors à sa femme si elle comptait le laisser mariner un peu ou souhaitait l'aider. Pansy hésita car elle n'aimait pas du tout Potter puisque ses propos sur lui l'envoyèrent à Azkaban durant quelques semaines. De plus, ce type avait sauvé les Malefoy de la prison sans se soucier d'abandonner les autres. Or, les Malefoy étaient tout sauf des saints et auraient largement mérité de pourrir en cellule comme les autres. Enfin, Potter était manifestement toujours un Gryffondor imprudent pour poireauter devant le salon de thé en plein milieu d'une rue où un occidental ne passerait pas inaperçu après l'entrée des touristes dans le local. Toorj reconnut que ce type n'était vraiment pas très discret mais il conseilla à sa femme de ne pas laisser ce pauvre homme dans un tel embarras.

Pansy nerveuse s'efforça de dissimuler ses tremblements puis elle reprit discrètement son inspiration pour calmer son angoisse face à la vision de son plus grand cauchemar après son père et Malefoy. Certes, _Celui qui a survécu_ ne l'avait jamais agressé verbalement ou physiquement comme les deux autres mais elle fut emprisonnée à cause de ses propos sur lui donc la présence de l'auror ne l'enchantait guère. L'espace d'un instant, la sorcière songea même à rebrousser chemin puisque Potter lui faisait un tel effet. Toutefois, elle songea alors à ses gosses qui risquaient de finir dans les oubliettes des Adiriig ou des Deriig s'ils restaient en Mongolie ou sans protection.

Pansy s'efforça donc de se reprendre puis serra la main de son mari quelques instants sans oser aller plus loin car les Chinois n'étaient pas très expansifs en public donc elle ne tenait pas à attirer leur attention sur eux à cause de ses gestes. Certes, les plus jeunes couples commençaient à se montrer plus tendres en public mais cela n'était pas encore très courant ou approuvé par les autres. Ensuite, la sorcière s'approcha de Potter et frôla le sorcier comme par inadvertance afin de saisir discrètement son bras. Pansy l'entraîna aussitôt avec elle vers l'entrée tout en lançant discrètement un _Assurdiato_ afin de lui parler en privé :

« _ Pourquoi restez-vous devant l'entrée Mr Potter ? Les Occidentaux ne sont pas légion ici donc vous attirez vraiment l'attention en restant au beau milieu de la rue au lieu de rentrer comme les autres touristes. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez vraiment attirer l'attention sur vous ?

\- Parkinson ? Demanda Potter abasourdi par la vision de la jolie femme asiatique en train de passer près de lui.

\- Oui c'est moi MR Potter. Répondit Pansy tout en s'efforçant de dissimuler son trouble.

\- Par Merlin : je ne t'aurai franchement pas reconnue Parkinson. Confessa Harry sans se douter de froisser Pansy par ce tutoiement soudain.

\- Vous par contre je vous aurais reconnu entre mille Mr Potter. Rétorqua Pansy d'un ton calme et poli.

\- Oui… Sut seulement répondre Harry qui nota enfin le terme _Mr_ ainsi que le vouvoiement.

\- Bonsoir Mr Potter : il y a une démonstration du rituel pour la préparation de thé dans cinq minutes. L'endroit sera donc plein de touristes étrangers mais aussi chinois en provenance des autres provinces. Je vous ai glissé un billet dans votre poche pour pouvoir assister à la cérémonie. Vous allez donc observer la démonstration comme les autres puis l'une des hôtesses vous donnera votre thé pour la dégustation. Vous pourrez alors vous asseoir donc rejoignez-nous à notre table puisque Ronald et le Ministre seront là également. Glissa Toorj avant d'entrer à l'intérieur avec sa femme pendant qu'Harry abasourdi fouillait dans ses poches_ »

* * *

_**Voici la première partie et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Je préfère l'arrêter ici pour que cela reste clair. Enfin, je posterai le reste demain car j'avoue avoir sommeil à 2h du matin même avec l'heure légale. Les oiseaux sont vraiment très importants pour les Chinois donc ces espaces pour les oiseaux ou encore des salles dans certaines maisons de thé accueillent vraiment les cages des oiseaux pour qu'ils chantent entre eux pendant que les proprios sirotent leur thé.**_

_**Enfin, c'est vrai que les jeunes générations se modernisent mais les gens n'en sont pas encore à se faire la bise ou autre. Par contre, deux amies peuvent se tenir la main sans problèmes, ni ambiguïté. De même les hommes très amis se donnent de grande tapes entre eux. **_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la conversation entre Ron et Toorj au sujet du nom de famille ?**_

**_Que pensez-vous de la maison du thé et du parc ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la rencontre entre Harry et Pansy ?_**

**_Bonne Nuit !_**


	31. Bon Retour en GB Mrs et Bienvenue Mr

_**Bonjour, voici la seconde partie du chapitre qui est très courte donc je reconnais que mes parties sont déséquilibrées au niveau de la longueur mais c'est plus clair ainsi. Cela permet de mettre aussi l'accent sur les dialogues au lieu de les noyer au milieu du reste. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Les deux époux rejoignirent les touristes étrangers et chinois après que Toorj ai payé un autre ticket pour assister à la démonstration de la cérémonie de thé. Ron fit semblant de ne pas les noter mais utilisa un _Assurdiato_ pour signaler leur arrivée au Ministre avant de rester surpris par l'entrée d'Harry penaud. Ronald ne dit rien, néanmoins, il estima que son beau-frère n'aurait pas du entrer car il avait manifestement forcé la main au couple sans se soucier du fait que Pansy ne voulait pas du tout le voir pour le moment.

Pendant ce temps, le Ministre détailla la jolie jeune femme asiatique habillée de façon décontractée comme une touriste mais élégante. Il nota également sa familiarité avec les mœurs moldues puisqu'elle était vêtue correctement tout comme l'homme positionné à ses cotés. Kingsley comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait bien de son mari manifestement en train de contrôler discrètement la salle afin de débusquer d'éventuels espions. Le Ministre reconnut les gestes d'un auror puis il continua d'observer discrètement le couple tout en suivant la démonstration de préparation du thé chinois. Kingsley nota qu'un guide traduisait les propos de la démonstratrice qui parlait en chinois tout en observant ses compatriotes mais aussi le couple.

Le Ministre estima que la moldue les prenait donc vraiment pour des touristes chinois venus d'une autre région avant de détailler d'avantage Pansy. Le sorcier conclut que ses traits étaient totalement asiatiques : seul son teint clair pouvait rappeler ses origines anglaises même si ses yeux étaient légèrement plus ouverts que ceux des autres Asiatiques. En tout cas, cette femme semblait assez posée et ne ressemblait pas du tout au roquet évoqué par les gens de Poudlard en 1998. Enfin, la démonstratrice finit le rituel sous les applaudissements des touristes puis chacun fut invité à s'asseoir car les serveurs serviraient le thé d'ici peu. Les touristes se dirigèrent donc vers les tables disponibles et se mêlèrent les uns aux autres sans se soucier de leurs nationalités.

Ainsi, Ron et Kingsley purent s'asseoir près du couple qui s'était installé au fond de la salle à l'abri des regards pendant qu'Harry s'asseyait à une autre table pour ne pas s'imposer durant la conversation entre le ministre et Pansy. Ron prit alors la parole après avoir lancé un _Assurdiato_ :

« _ Mr le Ministre voici Mrs Pansy Panshriij et son mari Mr Toorj Panshriij.

\- Mrs Panshriij, Mr Panshriij : c'est un très grand plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. Déclara Kingsley d'un ton formel.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Répondit poliment Pansy.

\- Moi de même. Dit Toorj.

\- J'espère que la démonstration de thé vous a plu ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui c'était très intéressant et instructif. _Répondit le Ministre. _ D'ailleurs ce thé est un vrai délice donc je vous remercie pour votre invitation. Reprit-il.

\- Je suis contente que cela vous plaise. Dit Pansy.

\- Pansy : je vous assure que le Ministre n'a pas dit à Harry d'entrer. Intervint Ron.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Ronald car nous le savons : c'est nous qui l'avons invité à entrer pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. L'apaisa Pansy.

\- Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous au courant de la raison pour laquelle Harry est ici, pourrions-nous enfin discuter de notre accord Mrs Panshriij ? Demanda le Ministre.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis content que nous soyons parvenus à un accord satisfaisant pour nous tous. Affirma Kingsley.

\- Nous sommes très satisfaits nous aussi du moment que vous maintenez vos promesses. Répondit Pansy prudemment.

\- Bien entendu : le contrat magique stipule toutes les conditions établies et ce à quoi nous nous engageons vous et moi ainsi que mes successeurs. La rassura Kingsley tout en tendant discrètement le parchemin au couple.

\- … (lecture rapide mais attentive du couple).

\- Tout est en ordre puisque le service de protection est garanti pour cent ans à partir du moment où ma femme signera ce contrat. On peut même changer de nom si nécessaire à ce que je vois. Estima Toorj.

\- Oui. De plus, les deux maisons nous seront bien restituées tout comme la prestation compensatoire ainsi que la prime de retour me seront bien versées. Enfin, le Ministère s'engage à respecter notre désir de confidentialité. Renchérit Pansy.

\- En échange, vous devez renoncer à toutes poursuites au sujet de la vente de votre manoir. Rappela le Ministre sincèrement désireux d'éviter la ruine du Ministère par des poursuites judiciaires de la part de cette femme.

\- Oui : ne vous inquiétez pas, je maintiendrais mes promesses du moment que ce contrat magique me garantit le maintien des vôtres par vous-même mais aussi vos successeurs. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Les promesses seront maintenues que vous gardiez votre nom ou décidiez de le changer un jour. Affirma le Ministre.

\- ...

\- J'ai fait chercher des informations sur votre famille à l'ambassade britannique. Ainsi, j'ai vu le certificat de naissance de Mr Panshriij qui porte votre nom. Je ne suis pas parvenu à obtenir des explications de la part du Ministère mongol mais Harry m'avait dit que vous vous appeliez Adiriig avant Mr Panshriij. Donc je suppose que vous devez probablement partir de la Mongolie et dissimuler votre première identité pour éviter vos ennemis. Enfin, vous avez demandé la protection des aurors britanniques et la plus grande discrétion possible au sujet de votre retour, ce qui n'est pas anodin. Estima le Ministre.

\- C'est vrai je dois changer d'identité car deux puissants clans veulent se venger de moi en s'en prenant à ma famille. Donc nous devons partir car nous ne pouvons pas rester chez nous en Mongolie. Répondit Toorj décidé à jouer carte sur table.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai rajouté la clause selon laquelle votre famille et vous bénéficierez de notre service de protection pendant cent ans dés le moment où vous aurez scellé notre accord magique. Insista Kingsley.

\- Je vous remercie. Répondit simplement Pansy sincère.

\- Signez ici et le contrat sera scellé par magie. Répondit le Ministre en lui tendant discrètement une plume après avoir lancé un informulé pour dissimuler leurs gestes aux yeux des moldus.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser Mr le Ministre, je vous prie de signer en premier. Répondit Pansy tout en lui adressant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires pour adoucir l'effet de ses propos.

\- J'oubliais que vous étiez une Vert-et-Argent Mrs mais ne vous inquiétez pas : je vais signer afin de vous prouver ma bonne foi. Rétorqua le Ministre pas du tout fâché mais plutôt conscient que cette femme faisait tout simplement preuve de bon sens.

\- Je vous remercie de votre compréhension. Répondit Pansy.

\- Voilà Mrs : j'ai signé et maintenant c'est à vous. Dit Kingsley quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Certes. Déclara Pansy tout en saisissant la plume tendue._ »

La jeune femme lut encore une fois le contrat magique puis signa enfin avant de sentir pleinement la magie qui se dégageait du parchemin. Elle se sentit soudainement liée au contrat par une force invisible et comprit qu'il en était de même pour le Ministre mais aussi ses successeurs. Une copie se dupliqua aussitôt depuis le parchemin original puis le Ministre la remit à la sorcière. Kingsley lui tendit aussi les certificats de propriété de ses deux demeures ainsi que deux bons du Ministère pour retirer les sommes d'argent qui lui étaient dues auprès des caisses de Gringott. La jeune femme saisit les documents et contempla ensuite son mari qui lui fit un petit signe de tête discret pour lui montrer son approbation.

Toorj éprouva également un immense soulagement à l'idée de pouvoir partir d'ici peu quitte à monter dans un de ces satanés avions moldus pour pouvoir se déplacer avec leur petite Saejin bien trop jeune pour pouvoir transplaner et encore moins aussi loin. En effet, Pansy paniquée avait utilisé le Rite du sang le 7 janvier pour déterminer si l'enfant était sa fille ou non mais en général ce trajet magique instantané se faisait seulement à un mètre du nouveau-né après sa naissance. En revanche, Saejin se retrouva ainsi déplacée de la clinique sorcière d'Oulan-Bator jusqu' à la Ger de Maman près d'Altay, ce qui fut un déplacement très éprouvant pour le bébé sur une distance aussi longue meme si le trajet dura quelques secondes seulement. Aussi, ils n'utiliseraient pas le Rite du Sang pour la faire voyager jusqu'en Grande-Bretagne.

Toorj ressentit cependant un peu de tristesse à l'idée de quitter non seulement son pays natal mais aussi l'Asie, néanmoins, la perspective d'une vengeance de la part des deux clans lui fit rapidement chasser sa nostalgie. Le mongol s'efforça donc de songer à des choses heureuses comme la future installation à la ferme, l'ouverture du B&amp;B, l'élevage mais surtout l'union de sa petite famille ainsi que la promesse d'un futur avec Pansy. Il estima donc pouvoir supporter l'exil du moment que sa femme restait avec lui et leurs enfants étaient en sécurité au lieu de trembler en Mongolie ou de se cacher sous de fausses identités en Asie pour éviter une mort sanglante. Ensuite, le Ministre satisfait reprit la parole :

« - Bon retour en Grande-Bretagne Mrs et bienvenue chez nous Mr.

\- Merci. Répondirent les deux époux.

\- Quand comptez-vous vous installer en Ecosse ? Demanda le Ministre.

\- Nous avons quelques affaires à régler avant de partir mais nous serons bientôt là. Répondit Pansy.

\- Je pense que nous arriverons en Ecosse probablement entre la mi-février et début mars. Rajouta Toorj.

\- Bien signalez le jour de votre arrivée au service des Aurors puis le système de surveillance se mettra aussitôt en place. Affirma le Ministre.

\- Mon mari et moi allons probablement emmener notre famille voir les deux maisons avant notre installation. Il est fort possible que certains d'entre nous viennent également commencer les travaux durant la journée avant de rentrer en Mongolie le soir. Spécifia Pansy.

\- Signalez votre présence ces jours-là et les aurors veilleront sur votre sécurité. Dit Kingsley.

\- Bien, je peux dire que les deux parties sont satisfaites. Estima Ron secrètement ravi.

\- Oui vous pouvez le dire Ronald : merci pour votre aide. Répondirent les deux époux.

\- Beau travail Weasley: dommage que vous ne soyez pas resté dans nos services car vous êtes un très bon médiateur. Affirma le Ministre.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien. Répliqua Ron sincèrement honoré par ces marques de confiance.

\- Vous avez des qualités insoupçonnées Weasley : c'est vous que j'aurais du choisir comme intermédiaire auprès des exilés puisque votre beau-frère n'est pas le bienvenu parmi eux. Estima Kingsley.

\- Mr le Ministre : ne vous méprenez pas sur mes propos car tout le monde est bien content de ne pas se retrouver sous la coupe de Voldemort donc nous sommes heureux de la victoire de Potter. Toutefois, ce sorcier n'est pas du tout adapté comme porte-parole puisque les exilés lui reprochent d'avoir aidé les Malefoy à éviter la prison ainsi que les mines. En revanche, Mr Weasley s'est toujours montré correct durant notre détention. Donc c'est le seul qui peut obtenir l'attention des exilés. Avoua Pansy.

\- Oui j'ai cru le comprendre mais vous, vous pourriez également parler avec vos amis pour tenter de les convaincre de rentrer non ? Tenta le Ministre.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils changeront d'avis. Répondit Pansy d'un ton prudent.

\- Hm pourriez vous cependant tenter de raisonner au moins votre ami Nott ? Demanda le Ministre.

\- Pansy a peut-être une idée pour permettre de l'amadouer. Intervint Ron.

\- Je suis toute ouïe Mrs : vous aurez ma reconnaissance éternelle si vous me levez cette épine du pied. Dit le Ministre aussitôt intéressé.

\- En fait, l'épouse et la belle-sœur de Nott sont inquiètes après l'incident de leur père à la mine mais je pense qu'elles cesseraient d'inciter mon ami à poursuivre le Ministère en échange d'une amnistie pour l'un de leurs parents ou les deux. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mrs : leur père est beaucoup trop impliqué dans les raids des Mangemorts pour pouvoir être gracié. Expliqua le Ministre.

\- Oui je comprends mais vous pourriez attendrir les jumelles en graciant leur mère en échange de l'abandon des poursuites. Tenta Pansy.

\- Mrs Carrow vous dites ? Demanda Kingsley songeur.

\- Oui : c'était une femme est très effacée et qui se contentait d'obéir à son mari en retirant de l'argent pour le donner à Vous-Savez-Qui. Elle n'a jamais participé à un seul raid, ni attaqué personne. Je pense que les jumelles pourraient donc demander à Nott de renoncer à l'idée d'engager des poursuites judiciaires si leur mère obtient sa liberté en échange. Insista Pansy.

\- Hm, ce serait une bonne idée... Dit le Ministre songeur.

\- De plus, Nott pourrait ainsi abandonner les menaces de poursuite sans perdre la face devant les autres exilés dont les sang-purs après avoir tenté de monter une coalition.

\- Hm, l'honneur des sang-purs leur ferait faire n'importe quoi plutôt que de perdre la face. Marmonna Kingsley tout en estimant qu'il était pareil même s'il prônait l'égalité entre tous les sorciers et les moldus puis faisait de son mieux pour l'appliquer. En effet, Shacklebolt ne voulait pas non plus perdre la face devant Nott ou les autres sang-purs dont il faisait partie lui aussi…

\- La promesse d'une libération en mai au moment du vingtième anniversaire de la victoire des forces du bien serait un très beau geste aux yeux de Nott mais surtout sa femme. D'ailleurs, Mrs Carrow pourrait reprendre son nom de jeune fille pour atténuer l'effet provoqué par le nom de son époux. Nott pourrait aussi renoncer à son projet sans y perdre la face. Poursuivit Pansy.

\- Je réfléchirais sur cette idée. Au fait, que pensez-vous au sujet de votre père : il est toujours en prison lui aussi ? Interrogea Kingsley.

\- Mon père paie ses erreurs comme tout le monde Mr le Ministre. Affirma sobrement Pansy sans se douter de susciter l'approbation de Kingsley satisfait de voir qu'elle n'abusait pas de la situation pour le contraindre à relâcher le prisonnier comme Nott aurait tenté de le faire pour ses deux beaux-parents si c'était ce type qui avait proposé l'idée de leur libération en échange de l'arrêt des poursuites.

\- Bien Mrs : je vais rentrer au Ministère mais je vous souhaite une bonne journée et je vous dis à bientôt en Grande-Bretagne. Conclut le Ministre avant de se lever tout en serrant discrètement la main des deux époux._ »

Le sorcier fit ensuite semblant de consulter une page de son guide pour demander un détail à Toorj puis il sortit sans attirer l'attention des Chinois. Kingsley était satisfait de son entrevue avec les Panshriij car la sorcière s'était montrée raisonnable et signa l'accord établir sans tenter de lui forcer la main pour obtenir de l'argent supplémentaire ou autre chose comme la libération de son père. De plus, elle lui avait fourni une idée pour se sortir d'un très mauvais pas sans perdre la face devant Nott. Ce fut donc avec beaucoup d'optimisme que Kingsley retourna en Angleterre où il fit enregistrer discrètement le contrat magique par le Magenmagot puis le déposa lui-même dans les archives. Ensuite, il poussa un soupir de soulagement en estimant que l'affaire du Manoir Parkinson était enfin réglée.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette seconde partie vous a plu. Je sais que Kingsley peut parfois sembler manipulateur ou calculateur mais c'est un Ministre donc il doit aussi veiller aux intérêts du Ministère. Les Shacklebolt sont des sang-purs eux aussi (c'est attesté dans le registre des sang-purs) et je les imagine bien avec certains codes qui leur sont propres. **_

_**Donc je pense que l'honneur est très important à leurs yeux tout comme le fait de ne pas perdre la face devant les autres sang-purs. Kingsley est très ouvert et considère tout le monde comme son égal, néanmoins, il continue à mes yeux de partager certaines traditions des sang-purs comme les deux choses citées précédemment. **_

_**Alors comment trouvez-vous cette conversation ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude du Ministre et Pansy entre eux ?**_

**_Comment trouvez-vous la réponse de Pansy au sujet de son père ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous Ron ?_**

_**D'après vous, Nott va-t-il cesser ses menaces si on lui fait miroiter la libération de sa belle-mère ?**_


	32. Selfie, Baiser enflammé et Pékinois

_**Bonjour, **_

_**Je suis désolée pour le retard mais je suis rentrée tard hier donc je n'ai pas pu poster. Voici donc la fin de l'entrevue à Pékin où Harry va finalement intervenir. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt. **_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry attendit quelques instants après le départ du Ministre pour s'approcher de la table du couple afin de les saluer. Ron fit donc les présentations officielles entre Harry et Toorj. L'auror put ainsi saluer les deux époux de manière plus conventionnelle cette fois-ci puisqu'il n'était pas pris au dépourvu. Potter finit également par s'asseoir puis le sorcier posa sa tasse à table. Ensuite, Harry voulut leur rembourser le ticket mais il finit par les remercier après leur refus. L'auror but également un peu de thé pour se donner contenance tout comme Pansy.

Entre-temps Ron amusé contempla les deux hommes puis il nota encore une fois les petites ressemblances entre Toorj et Harry à cause des lunettes ainsi que les cheveux en bataille. Par contre, Harry détenait des yeux verts comme ceux de sa mère contrairement au Mongol qui possédait des agates extrêmement sombres. Harry chercha un sujet de conversation pour tenter d'amorcer un dialogue avec Pansy :

« _ Lily demande souvent des nouvelles de vos enfants ainsi que de vous.

\- C'est une petite fille délicieuse, gentille et bien élevée : mes enfants étaient donc très contents de la rencontrer eux aussi. Ils se sont bien amusés ensemble. Répondit Pansy.

\- Vous venez souvent ici ? Demanda Harry ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

\- Nous allons souvent dans des maisons de thé au sein de toute l'Asie donc pas forcément ici. Répondit Toorj d'un ton posé tout en examinant discrètement ce type afin de comprendre la raison pour laquelle Kenji ou les amis de Pansy le comparaient à lui.

\- Au fait, Lily a trouvé quelqu'un qui a un lecteur-DVD ou non ? Demanda Pansy en songeant à sa promesse envers la petite.

\- Euh non. Dit Harry penaud.

\- Dommage, je voulais lui prêter le DVD de _Rebelle_ comme je le lui avais promis. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Je vais probablement en acheter un d'ici peu donc Lily pourra voir sa chère Mérida chez moi. Affirma Ron flatté d'être plus moderne qu'Harry.

\- Ah oui Mérida c'est le nom de sa poupée: elle l'adore ! Merci pour votre gentillesse. Ajouta Harry.

\- De rien Mr Potter : Lily est une enfant délicieuse qui s'entend très bien avec nos fils. Nous avons des poneys et voulions l'inviter à venir nous voir en Mongolie un de ces jours afin de faire une promenade avec Hugo et nos enfants si vous le lui permettez. Reprit Pansy.

\- Euh oui pourquoi pas mais où dois-je l'emmener puisque je ne sais pas où vous habitez ? Demanda Harry surpris par le ton posé de Parkinson car il était auparavant habitué à sa voix de roquet.

\- C'est vrai que nous sommes un peu difficiles à trouver dans la steppe pour qui ne connait pas l'endroit donc ce serait plus simple pour vous de l'accompagner chez nous grâce à la poudre de Cheminette. La cheminée de Ronald est déjà reliée à la notre donc le mieux c'est que ce soit lui qui l'emmène quand il viendra nous voir avec Hugo et Hermione. Proposa Pansy.

\- Oui.

\- Enfin, nous serons bientôt en Grande-Bretagne : ce sera alors différent car vous saurez rapidement où nous trouver grâce au programme de protection. Vous ou votre femme pourrez alors nous emmener Lily chez nous puis vous viendrez la chercher à moins que ce ne soit Ronald qui s'en occupe. Ajouta Pansy qui appréciait vraiment Lily mais se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de recevoir régulièrement Potter chez elle ou de le garder à dîner un jour si ce type s'incrustait ensuite.

\- Oui merci pour votre proposition: j'en parlerai avec mon épouse. Affirma Harry._ »

* * *

Ensuite, Harry curieux posa des questions sur la famille des Panshriij tout en évoquant la sienne car il était conscient que ce sujet était bien moins sensible que d'autres. Effectivement, les deux époux se détendirent d'avantage à la vue des photographies montrées par l'auror. Pansy curieuse observa les deux garçons aux cotés de Lily ou encore Ginny Potter toujours aussi flamboyante que dans ses souvenirs et manifestement bien plus épanouie que sa belle-sœur. La sorcière se promit d'aider le couple Weasley si Ronald acceptait d'entamer une thérapie sorcière en Ecosse après son installation. Enfin, Toorj sortit une photographie de son portefeuille pour lui montrer leur petite famille.

Pansy émue observa son mari indiquer avec orgueil chacun des petits garçons sur le cliché avant de louer la beauté de leur petite Saejin devenue le joyau de la Ger au milieu de ses frères. Ces derniers l'adoraient également tout comme sa grand-mère Naraantsuya ou Great-Grand-Mother Odval. Harry curieux demanda des détails à Pansy sur sa grand-mère qui devait probablement être très âgée. La sorcière le détrompa aussitôt sur ce fait car sa grand-mère était âgée de 75 ans seulement même si la Mongole en démontrait plus. Elle s'était mariée à dix-huit ans puis eut ses jumeaux la même année. Son mari et elle s'estimèrent satisfaits ainsi au point de ne pas désirer d'autres enfants. Pansy révéla également que son grand-père était ensuite mort à cause d'une maladie sorcière.

Enfin, sa mère Naraantsuya s'était également mariée à dix-huit ans avant de donner le jour à Patrick junior la même année puis à Pansy et Kenji deux ans plus tard. Aussi, la mère de la jeune femme fêterait ses cinquante-huit ans cette année. Potter surpris songea au contraste entre l'âge de Parkinson senior, sa belle-mère, sa femme puisque la mère de Pansy était toujours mariée à ce type et les jumeaux. Toorj expliqua que les nomades Mongols moldus et sorciers confondus se mariaient très tôt en général contrairement aux citadins. Ensuite, ils déployaient leurs propres Gers dans la steppe afin de commencer leur nouvelle vie au milieu de leur troupeau de moutons ou de rennes s'ils s'agissaient de mongols Tsataan.

Harry acquiesça tout en estimant que ce devait être la raison pour laquelle Pansy s'était manifestement mariée très tôt elle aussi. Il observa la jeune femme posée en face de lui et ne put s'empêcher de songer au contraste entre cette sorcière et le Pékinois aux traits extrêmement durs. L'auror abasourdi l'observa saisir ensuite un objet moldu et réalisa qu'elle détenait un Smartphone comme celui de Dudley entrevu durant l'une des rares visites d'Harry à son cousin. Potter l'observa donc pianoter avec aisance sur son clavier afin d'envoyer un message à son frère d'après ses propos.

Effectivement, Pansy notifia à son jumeau le bon déroulement de l'entrevue avant de lui révéler se trouver en face de Potter. Kenji hilare lui envoya un second message car il désirait absolument un selfie des deux sorciers mais sa jumelle refusa de s'y soumettre. Par contre, elle proposa à Ron ravi de les photographier son beau-frère et lui afin qu'ils gardent un souvenir de leur passage en Chine. Harry abasourdi se retrouva donc en train de poser avec Ron devant leurs tasses de thé ainsi que sous les lanternes rouges. L'auror nota la dextérité de la jeune femme avec son appareil puis il estima qu'elle se confondrait parfaitement au milieu des moldus. Pansy acquiesça et finit par poser avec son mari pour faire plaisir à Ron désireux de tester le machin moldu comme il l'appelait.

Ensuite, Ron entrouvrit sans le vouloir le message de Kenji puis le rouquin se retint pour ne pas s'esclaffer car il imaginait très mal Pansy poser avec Harry. Ce dernier surpris nota cependant ses efforts pour ne pas rire et lui demanda ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. A la fin, Ron s'excusa auprès de Pansy pour sa lecture involontaire avant de confesser son amusement à l'idée de la voir poser avec Harry Potter comme le lui demandait Kenji. L'auror resta sans voix puis tenta de se reprendre et songea que cela ne serait pas une mauvaise chose si ça permettait à la sorcière de se détendre en sa compagnie. C'est ainsi qu'il s'approcha de Pansy abasourdie mais qui se soumit à la photo pour ne pas faire d'esclandre en public. Ron hilare affirma alors que Rita Skeeter tuerait ses père et mère pour un cliché de ce genre mais Pansy affirma le garder plutôt pour elle au lieu d'attirer ainsi l'attention de tous les sorciers sur sa famille après leur installation en Ecosse. Harry en profita pour éclaircir certains points :

« _ Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous cacher des sorciers en Grande-Bretagne : personne ne vous fera rien à cause du passé et moi encore moins. Affirma Harry désireux d'abattre le mur invisible, poli et méfiant dressé entre eux par Parkinson.

\- C'est très gentil à vous de me rassurer Mr Potter mais nous pensons rester tranquillement dans notre coin après notre installation en Ecosse. Répondit Pansy d'un ton mesuré.

\- Je ne vous en veux vraiment pas vous savez ? Insista Harry.

\- Merci. Répondit poliment Pansy.

\- D'ailleurs, je ne vous en voulais pas non plus durant la bataille à Poudlard car je pensais que vos propos étaient simplement dictés par la peur. Ensuite, l'éclatement de la vérité lors de votre procès m'a fait totalement comprendre vos raisons même si c'est Ginny qui m'a rapporté vos propos puisque je n'étais pas là. Ajouta Harry

\- Je suis désolée pour le malentendu crée Mr Potter mais les circonstances dictaient alors ma conduite odieuse. Répondit poliment Pansy perturbée par cette conversation car elle voulait bien créer un rapport civilisé et courtois avec ce type mais ne souhaitait pas du tout faire amie-ami avec Potter après son séjour en prison pour avoir crié des conneries sur lui.

\- Je sais. L'apaisa Potter.

\- Bon Harry le service de protection est-il prêt ? Demanda Ron pour tenter de changer de sujet.

\- Nous sommes en train de le mettre en place mais j'attendais de savoir où la famille de Mrs Pansy s'installera afin de pouvoir inspecter les lieux et établir un périmètre de sécurité. Expliqua Harry.

\- Oui, je comprends : nous vous ferons visiter la ferme où nous nous installerons mon mari et moi puis mon frère vous montrera sa future maison à Aviemore. Révéla Pansy.

\- Bien : alors nous devons organiser un rendez-vous pour que je puisse visiter ces demeures puis j'organiserai votre service de protection en fonction des besoins. Conclut Harry.

\- Nous risquons de venir plusieurs fois avant notre installation définitive afin de commencer à réparer ces maisons. Précisa Toorj.

\- Contactez notre service lorsque vous serez en Grande-Bretagne et je vous enverrais une patrouille provisoire en attendant votre installation définitive. Dit Harry.

\- Vos aurors sont-ils bien informés sur les moldus Mr Potter ? Je ne dis pas ça pour vous offenser car je suppose qu'ils se feront très discrets mais parce nous vivrons du coté moldu et nos clients ne seront donc pas des sorciers. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Mon frère Kenji compte ouvrir un restaurant au rez-de-chaussée de sa maison pendant que mon mari et moi ouvrirons un B&amp;B, voire, même un petit centre d'équitation si c'est possible. Précisa Pansy.

\- Hm oui: je ferais en sorte de vous envoyer ceux qui connaissent le monde moldu pour éviter les impairs dans ce cas. Répondit Harry.

\- Merci. Répondirent leurs deux époux.

\- Par contre, je ne veux pas me mêler de vos affaires mais vous avez des ennemis n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry à brûle-pourpoint.

\- …

\- Je ne tiens pas à savoir tous vos problèmes dans les détails mais ce serait mieux pour nous de connaitre vos ennemis afin de pouvoir les repérer si jamais ils venaient vous chercher en Ecosse. Poursuivit Harry.

\- Harry tu es bien curieux… Dit Ron penaud.

\- Votre beau-frère a raison sur ce point car il ne pourra jamais mettre en place un système de protection efficace sans un minimum d'informations. Estima Toorj conscient de devoir parler de ses problèmes à ce Potter même si c'était très gênant à ses yeux.

\- Vous étiez le chef des aurors de votre pays donc ne me dites pas que vous quittez volontairement votre poste probablement obtenu à la sueur de votre front pour faire plaisir à votre femme en vous installant en Ecosse ? Demanda Harry.

\- Non. Reconnut simplement Toorj.

\- De plus, votre femme a volontairement renoncé à un manoir de 500000 gallions ainsi que des poursuites judiciaires contre le Ministère en échange du service de protection des aurors. Donc, vous avez de très gros ennuis tous les deux, sinon, vous resteriez en Mongolie. Conclut Harry.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais nous ne voulons pas le crier sur les toits. Dit simplement Toorj.

\- Et qui irait le dire aux autres ? Protesta Harry surpris.

\- Je suis désolée de me montrer aussi méfiante mais je ne tiens pas à vous voir parler de nos problèmes à votre femme ou encore tous vos amis Gryffondor. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Je sais faire la distinction entre mon travail et ma vie privée. _Rétorqua Harry. _ Enfin, ce serait plus facile pour nous de vous protéger si nous connaissons au moins l'identité des personnes qui vous menacent. Insista l'auror.

\- Ces informations resteront-elles confidentielles ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Je peux vous jurer que mes aurors sont tous honnêtes et qu'il n'y a pas de traîtres parmi nous. Répondit Harry.

\- Alors voilà, deux familles extrêmement puissantes m'en veulent à mort : les Adiriig dont je faisais auparavant partie et les Deriig dont leur fille Tsetseg. Révéla Toorj tout en retenant un soupir.

\- Pour vous donner une idée de leur importance, ces gens sont cent mille fois plus riches que Malefoy et tous les Mangemorts réunis avant la guerre. Précisa Pansy.

\- Ah... Dit simplement Harry.

\- Nous sommes sous la protection des aurors mongols en ce moment donc nous sommes en sécurité chez nous mais ça ne durera pas. Dit Toorj.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

\- Les Deriig et les Adiriig font pression sur le Ministère pour nous ôter le service de protection sous différents prétextes. Ces gens affirment aussi ne jamais se venger de nous mais je croirais plutôt à l'existence du père Noël moldu qu'à ces gens. Affirma Toorj.

\- Vous risquez donc des représailles. Devina Harry.

\- Oui mais elles seront discrètes car ces sorciers sont très malins et ne veulent pas se faire prendre. Mes ennemis ne s'en prendront donc probablement pas directement à moi car ma mort serait une vengeance trop brève à leurs yeux. Ces gens s'en prendront plutôt à ma femme, mes enfants ainsi que ma belle-famille avant de transformer leurs morts en terribles accidents. Par exemple, ils pourraient lancer des sorts sur la voiture de Pansy et provoquer un incident fatal lorsqu'elle emmènera nos enfants à l'école moldue. Ensuite, personne ne se douterait de rien ou du moins, les aurors ne pourraient rien prouver. Insista Toorj.

\- ...

\- Enfin, nous avons retiré notre fils de l'école de magie mongole en raison des circonstances mais aussi parce que les enfants des Adiriig s'en prenaient à lui donc c'est trop dangereux. Poursuivit Toorj.

\- …

\- Je peux protéger ma famille quand elle est près de moi mais nous ne pouvons pas enfermer nos enfants toute la journée, ni les priver d'une vie normale. Je suis donc conscient de ne pas pouvoir toujours veiller sur les garçons quand ils iront à l'école ou chez leurs amis et ma femme reprendra son activité professionnelle. Conclut Toorj même si cet aveu était pénible._ »

* * *

Harry observa cet homme qui s'efforçait de rester digne mais se sentait probablement diminué après un tel aveu en face d'un autre auror. Il contempla aussi Pansy qui posait sa main sur celle de son mari pour le soutenir. D'un coté, l'auror se repentit de son insistance pour obtenir des réponses mais de l'autre, ces informations lui étaient nécessaires afin de pouvoir mettre en place un service de protection plus efficace. De plus, Harry comprenait maintenant la raison pour laquelle Parkinson avait cédé au sujet du Manoir au lieu de s'allier à Nott en train de tenter de réunir des alliés pour intenter un procès contre le Ministère.

L'auror songea à la situation de ses propres parents qui s'étaient isolés dans leur maison à Godric's Hollow dans l'espoir de survivre puis à la trahison de Pettigrow. Harry ne put donc s'empêcher d'admirer le type en face de lui qui renonçait à tout pour s'exiler en Ecosse dans l'espoir d'offrir à ses enfants une vie normale en sécurité au lieu de les enfermer dans une maison-bunker chez lui en Mongolie. Potter ne connaissait pas cet homme, néanmoins, il semblait plutôt énergique et devait être un sorcier de terrain donc pas un gratte-papier s'il était devenu le chef des aurors. Aussi, ce Panshriij n'avait probablement pas le choix s'il préférait la fuite au lieu de combattre ses ennemis parmi lesquels son ancienne famille. Ensuite, Harry reprit la parole :

« _ Je comprends vos raisons de partir Mr Panshriij: mes parents sont restés enfermés pendant des mois pour me protéger mais un de leurs amis les a trahis et ils sont décédés au sein de la maison où ils s'étaient réfugiés. Expliqua Harry à Toorj.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru me montrer aussi lâche un jour mais je ne peux pas me battre contre deux clans tout seul, ni même avec l'aide de ma belle-famille. Je ne baisse pas les bras de gaieté de cœur vous savez : seulement, la fuite est ma seule chance de garantir une vie normale à ma femme et mes enfants. Avoua Toorj honteux de fuir.

\- Tu n'es pas un lâche mais une personne lucide et courageuse car tu sais fort bien qu'ils sont trop puissants pour nous. Nous aurions pu tenter de rester en Mongolie si nous étions seulement tous les deux mais il est hors de question de risquer la vie des enfants, ni de les rendre orphelins. Je sais très bien que cela te pèse de sacrifier ton existence en quittant tous tes repères en Mongolie pour t'installer en Ecosse afin de garantir notre survie et je t'en remercie. Affirma Pansy tout en serrant fortement la main de son mari.

\- Votre femme a raison car votre départ n'est pas de la couardise Mr Panshriij mais du bon sens : je ne devrais pas dire ça, néanmoins, j'aurais aimé que mes parents agissent comme vous. Renchérit Harry sans se soucier de la stupeur de son beau-frère ou celle du couple.

\- Harry ? S'étonna Ron.

\- C'est vrai Ron : mes parents ont donné leur vie pour me sauver et je leur en serais éternellement reconnaissant mais ils sont morts piégés comme des rats au sein de leur maison qui s'est transformée en piège à cause de la trahison de Pettigrow, Toutefois, les choses seraient peut-être différentes si mes géniteurs étaient partis au lieu de rester en Angleterre… Dit Harry.

\- Mais Harry c'est grâce au sacrifice de ta mère que tu as pu vaincre Voldemort la première fois. Protesta doucement Ron choqué.

\- Oui je suis donc probablement un égoïste à tes yeux mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit partie très loin avec mon père et moi sans avoir besoin de se sacrifier si Voldemort ne nous avait pas trouvé. Affirma Harry

\- Mais Harry: Voldemort nous aurait probablement vaincus sans toi. Répliqua Ron.

\- Nul ne le sait Ron : un autre Survivant aurait pu voir le jour. Répondit Harry sans lui révéler les propos de Dumbledore sur le fait que l'Élu pouvait être soit lui, soit Neville mais que le fou avait fini par penser que c'était le petit Harry avant de le chercher…

\- …

\- En revanche, Mr Panshriij n'a pas à avoir honte, ni ressentir de scrupules car les Mongols ne sont pas menacés par un terrible sorcier donc son départ ne causera aucun tort aux autres aurors. Aussi, il va faire ce qu'un père mature devrait faire pour sauver ses enfants au lieu de risquer de les rendre orphelins. Un père mort en héros comme le mien ne remplacera jamais un père en chair et en os Ron. Je suis donc convaincu que les enfants de Mr Panshriij ne le jugent pas comme un lâche et sont bien heureux qu'il ai pris la décision de partir au lieu de mettre toute la famille en danger à cause de leur permanence en Mongolie. Ajouta Harry.

\- Seul notre fils aîné est au courant de notre départ pour le moment mais nous en parlerons aux autres d'ici peu. Répondit Toorj.

\- J'ai trente-sept ans moi aussi et je suis papa de trois enfants. Je ne suis plus tout seul donc ma famille passe avant moi. Aussi, je n'ai pas honte de dire que je ferais la même chose que vous Mr Panshriij si j'étais à votre place. Conclut Harry sans se soucier de la surprise de ses auditeurs.

\- Si vous le dites : quoique vous, vous êtes _l'Élu_ qui a vaincu _Voldemort_ le plus grand mage de tout les temps d'après les récits donc rien, ni personne ne vous résiste. Estima Toorj.

\- Franchement ce titre d'Élu ou de _Celui qui a Survécu_ me donne la nausée car il m'a rendu orphelin. Peu de gens le savent mais j'ai vécu dans un placard pendant dix ans chez ma tante et son mari qui étaient des moldus de la pire espèce. Tout ça parce que mes parents sont morts et mon parrain s'est injustement retrouvé en prison. Vous devez savoir que ma tante qui était ma seule famille encore vivante mais elle me prenait pour un monstre. Son mari et son fils avaient également peur de la magie donc ils ont rendu mon enfance misérable. Alors, je me serai volontiers passé de toute ma popularité pour vivre une vie normale avec mes parents en exil aux Etats-Unis ou en Australie par exemple… Répliqua Harry.

\- …

\- Mr Panshriij : vous n'êtes pas un lâche car vous n'abandonnez pas vos camarades aurors en pleine guerre ou face à un Mage Noir donc vous avez tous les droits de mettre votre famille à l'abri. Je vous trouve même plutôt courageux de tout abandonner et recommencer de zéro pour protéger les vôtres. Affirma Harry à Toorj abasourdi sous le regard attentif de Pansy.

\- J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction de votre part. Dit simplement Toorj trop surpris pour en dire d'avantage.

\- Je suis humain moi aussi et j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs : notamment envers votre femme ainsi que ses amis. Dit Harry sincère.

\- Vingt ans sont pratiquement passés Mr Potter donc ne vous torturez point ainsi. Conseilla Pansy.

\- Oui vous avez raison Mrs. Mr Panshriij : pourriez vous me fournir quelques renseignements sur vos ennemis ? Nous pourrions ainsi contrôler les personnes moldues ou sorcières y compris vos futurs clients qui se rendraient près de chez vous ainsi que votre beau-frère après votre installation en Ecosse. Reprit Harry pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui je vous donnerai des fiches détaillées sur eux. Répondit Toorj.

\- Merci : je vous promets que ces confidences au sujet de ces gens resteront entre nous donc mes coéquipiers sauront seulement que ces deux familles pourraient s'en prendre à vous. En tout cas, je suis heureux de votre retour Mrs Panshriij. Enfin, je vous souhaite la bienvenue en Grande-Bretagne Mr: vous ne regretterez pas de nous faire confiance, ni de vous installer en Ecosse, Affirma Potter.

\- Merci Mr Potter. Dirent les deux époux._ »

* * *

Ensuite, les deux époux prirent congé des deux Britanniques avant de sortir de la maison de thé. Ils se perdirent aussitôt dans la foule sans qu'Harry ne parvienne à les distinguer au moment où il se rendit sur le porche quelques secondes après le couple. Ron le rejoignit. Harry se tourna vers lui puis lui confessa n'avoir pas du tout reconnu Parkinson dans cette femme petite et menue mais très jolie ainsi que dotée de traits assez doux contrairement au Pékinois qui détenait alors un faciès extrêmement dur.

Ron affirma qu'elle n'était pas du tout la même personne car le Pékinois était alors une adolescente malheureuse enfermée dans un étau et contrainte de vivre selon les ordres de son père. Harry acquiesça mais l'auror confessa qu'une telle transformation le laissait pantois. Enfin, il avait noté le ton de sa voix si posée contrairement à ses couinements à Poudlard. Ronald acquiesça puis rappela le métier de Pansy habituée à apaiser ses patients ou faire de son mieux pour les mettre à l'aise. Harry en profita pour tenter de tâter le terrain :

« _ Elle va continuer d'exercer en Grande-Bretagne ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça: tu voudrais la consulter ? Demanda Ron surpris.

\- Non mais elle pourrait peut-être vous aider Hermione et toi. Commença Harry un peu embarrassé.

\- …

\- Ron : tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec elle donc Hermione ne serait probablement pas contre l'idée de la fréquenter. De plus, Parkinson vivra en Ecosse, aussi, personne ne se doutera de rien si vous allez suivre votre thérapie là-bas. Insista Harry.

\- Je comprends ce que tu sous-entends et j'y ai déjà pensé. Avoua Ron.

\- Alors tu pense qu'elle va accepter de s'occuper de vous si Hermione est d'accord ? Demanda Harry soulagé.

\- Nous n'en avons pas clairement parlé mais Pansy m'a déjà donné des conseils parfois et j'ai vu qu'elle a manifestement su gagner la sympathie d'Hermione donc je pense que oui.

\- Tant mieux : je suis heureux que vous fassiez vraiment une thérapie et que cette femme puisse vous aider.

\- Par contre Harry : ne sois pas trop insistant avec Pansy et Toorj car ton intervention les a manifestement surpris. Conseilla Ron.

\- Tu crois ? Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit tu sais._ »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les deux époux s'étaient rendus au parc public afin de reprendre leurs esprits. Durant leur marche dans les allées, Pansy songea à la confession inattendue de Potter qui démontrait une rancune inconsciente à l'égard de ses parents pour leur mort à cause de son sentiment d'abandon. Ce fait n'était pas inhabituel chez les orphelins même si ces derniers ne réalisaient pas toujours ce fait. Enfin, l'Élu n'avait manifestement pas eu une vie heureuse chez sa famille moldue, ce qui renforçait probablement ce sentiment. Elle avait également senti une certaine fragilité en lui, ce qui rendait ce type humain et le faisait descendre enfin de son piédestal. Ce fait diminuait donc légèrement la méfiance de la sorcière envers Potter.

Les deux sorciers observèrent les cages des hua mei dans les arbres puis les enfants en train de jouer. Ils notèrent aussi avec surprise une vieille dame et sa petite-fille qui tenait en laisse trois chiens. Or, les autorités de Pékin avaient ordonné la limitation d'un seul canidé par famille donc la moldue n'était manifestement pas en règle : le second chien était peut-être celui de sa petite-fille si l'enfant vivait dans une autre maison que celle de sa grand-mère mais le troisième animal risquait gros en cas d'un contrôle de la part des autorités. Pansy curieuse observa donc ces animaux et reconnut des Pékinois avant de saluer poliment la vieille dame. Elle lui demanda ensuite la permission de les caresser puis la moldue la laissa faire tout en contemplant la jeune femme parler dans un chinois teinté d'un accent étranger.

Ensuite la petite fille confirma le fait qu'elle était bien la propriétaire de l'un d'eux et discuta avec les deux adultes un petit moment. Dans un lapsus, Toorj affirma qu'ils possédaient plusieurs chiens eux aussi sous le regard surpris des deux Chinoises avant de rattraper sa bourde en mentant sur le fait qu'ils vivaient à Hong Kong. La vieille dame se reprit en estimant alors que le statut spécial d'Hong Kong conférait donc plusieurs privilèges aux chanceux qui vivaient là-bas. Elle observa l'admiration de la femme pour le plus jeune Pékinois puis se demanda si l'envie évidente de cette dame ne réglerait pas son problème car la petite chienne semblait l'apprécier

Enfin, le couple poursuivit sa promenade puis finit par s'asseoir dans un petit kiosque pour écouter le chant des oiseaux. Pansy se tourna alors vers son mari et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Toorj surpris estima que l'entrevue s'était heureusement bien déroulée puisqu'ils détenaient maintenant tous les documents nécessaires pour recommencer une nouvelle vie en Ecosse grâce au service de protection. Pansy confessa son propre soulagement avant de l'interroger sur ses états d'âme après avoir du évoquer leurs problèmes avec les Adiriig et les Deriig. Toorj affirma aussitôt que c'était mieux ainsi car Potter pourrait élaborer son programme de protection de manière plus efficace après avoir reçu ses fiches de renseignements. Enfin, le mongol n'avait pas eu besoin d'expliquer les véritables raisons de l'hostilité des deux familles, ni d'évoquer les sorts subis ou la raison de leur séparation débile pendant quatre ans. Aussi, Toorj s'en remettrait même si ce ne fut pas facile d'avouer sa faiblesse à ce type.

Pansy protesta aussitôt qu'il n'était pas du tout un faible, ni un lâche mais un homme maintenant conscient de ses priorités : la survie de leur famille. Toorj acquiesça car il ne voulait plus risquer sa perte ou celle de leurs enfants à cause de son imprudence comme lors de sa confrontation avec Nadang Adiriig en 2013. Il affirma avoir également compris que son imprudence provoqua non seulement leur séparation mais aussi l'accablement de toute la famille puis la naissance de Saejin depuis le ventre de Tsetseg. Donc Toorj ne voulait pas refaire des erreurs aussi tragiques à cause de sa stupidité. Enfin, le sorcier préférait quitter la Mongolie et passer pour un couard aux yeux des sorciers Mongols plutôt que de trembler en imaginant la fin tragique de leur famille si les deux Clans mettaient leurs menaces à exécution. Ensuite, Toorj reprit la parole :

« _ En tout cas, ton cher Potter est vraiment surprenant car je ne le voyais pas ainsi d'après tes récits ou ceux de tes amis.

\- Ce n'est pas mon cher Potter mais j'avoue avoir été surprise par son attitude moi aussi. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Au début j'étais mal à l'aise après ses questions mais ce n'était rien face à ma gêne durant sa confession. Tu savais qu'il avait vécu dans un placard toutes ces années ? Demanda le Mongol surpris.

\- Franchement non car il n'a jamais parlé de sa vie en-dehors de Poudlard ou du moins pas devant moi. Il faut dire que j'étais odieuse avec les gens en cette période donc Potter ne risquait pas de me faire des confidences.

\- Les propos de ce type m'ont convaincu que la fuite était vraiment la seule solution pour nous sept car je refuse de te voir mourir comme la mère de Potter pour défendre notre petite tribu ou de laisser nos enfants orphelins livrés à n'importe qui s'ils survivent par miracle et finissent à l'orphelinat moldu après notre assassinat ainsi que celui de toute ta famille si nous commettons la bêtise de rester en Mongolie. Avoua Toorj._ »

* * *

Pansy fit de son mieux pour apaiser son mari car elle était consciente de sa gêne à l'idée de fuir en secret au lieu de lutter contre les Adiriig et les Deriig. Son conjoint était véritablement aussi impulsif et tête brûlée que les Gryffondor, néanmoins, il s'était rendu compte de l'importance des risques après avoir réalisé la réalité des faits survenus durant ces quatre dernières années. Enfin, Toorj ne voulait pas risquer la vie des enfants, ni la leur à cause de sa stupidité légendaire qui l'aurait incité à rester pour combattre s'il n'avait pas pris conscience des ravages déjà provoqués par Nadang Adiriig en 2013. Aussi, il préférait battre en retraite afin de s'assurer de leur survie à tous dans un environnement sécurisé au lieu de les voir mourir un par un dans un "accident tragique". La jeune femme chassa ses pensées au moment où son conjoint lui posa une question :

« _ Au fait : pourquoi tu trouvais que je ressemblais à Potter en 1998 ? Tous tes amis et ton frère disent également que je lui ressemble mais je ne trouve pas. Déclara Toorj pour se changer les idées.

\- En fait c'est parce que vous avez des choses en commun comme tes lunettes, tes cheveux en pétard, ton ancienne Maison rouge-et-or, ton métier d'auror ainsi que ton balai Nimbus.

\- Ce sont des détails tout ça : ce type ne me ressemble pas physiquement car il a des yeux vert, une peau laiteuse ainsi que des cheveux moins sombres que les miens. S'esclaffa Toorj.

\- Tu as raison : Potter ne te ressemble pas car tu es unique en ton genre. Affirma Pansy tout en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de son mari.

\- Ah oui je suis unique ? S'amusa Toorj.

\- Oui : tu es une tornade ambulante qui bouscule mes habitudes, cependant, ça fait partie de ton charme. Expliqua Pansy

\- Avoue le : tu te serais ennuyée à mort en compagnie d'un Vert-et-Argent si tu ne m'avais pas choisi moi mais un mari ennuyeux, froid, calculateur, méfiant et avec un balai dans le trognon comme Nott ou Kumbat par exemple. Triompha Toorj avant de se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Les pauvres : ce n'est pas gentil ce que tu dis. S'esclaffa Pansy.

\- Oui mais c'est vrai : Nott ne parle que de ses biens ou son travail parce qu'il est très ambitieux. D'ailleurs, Kumbat fait pareil lui aussi: ce type est enfin parvenu à devenir le chef des aurors mais il n'a rien en-dehors de ça, pas même une épouse car les femmes le trouvent trop ennuyeux pour accepter ses attentions. Affirma Toorj.

\- Nott c'est Nott donc je ne peux pas nier qu'il est dévoré par son ambition. Toutefois, Kumbat est un homme charmant, intelligent et gentil : le problème c'est qu'il est trop rigoureux, voire, froid en apparence donc les gens ont tendance à ne pas s'apercevoir de ses qualités. Estima Pansy.

\- Eh, je vais finir par devenir jaloux de Kumbat si tu continues de louer ses qualités ainsi. Protesta Toorj légèrement agacé.

\- Comme si tu ne savais pas qu'il n'y a aucun sous-entendu. _Le taquina sa femme._ En tout cas, c'est certain que ma vie serait très différente si je ne m'étais pas mariée avec toi mais Nott ou avec Kumbat. Reconnut Pansy songeuse en songeant aux propos de sa mère sur l'intérêt de ce type envers elle avant que la jeune femme ne se mette avec Toorj puis leur amitié ensuite.

\- Tu regrettes notre mariage: tu aurais préfèré te marier avec l'un d'eux ? Demanda Toorj soudainement inquiet en songeant à l'ancien flirt de Pansy et Théodore.

\- Non : je n'ai jamais regretté notre mariage même quand tu te tenais loin de moi à cause des sorts de la vieille folle car c'est toi que j'aime gros beta. Je ne t'échangerai donc pour rien au monde contre Kumbat ou Nott. Enfin, tu as raison sur le fait que je me serais ennuyée sans ma tornade ambulante, même si, tu es un Rouge-et-Or imprévisible comme le jour où tu as débarqué dans les tribunes avec ton Vif d'Or pour me l'offrir en 1998. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Avoue que cela t'as fait plaisir de me voir arriver sur mon balai jusque devant toi pour t'offrir mon vif-d'or, même si, tu le niais devant tes camarades. La taquina son mari soulagé.

\- Oui : je te trouvais suicidaire ou idiot pour débarquer dans la tribune adverse mais ton audace et ton romantisme en public m'ont impressionné car tu risquais la honte du siècle à cause de mon refus. Enfin ton insistance malgré tous mes refus suivants m'a aussi attirée car je n'avais jamais vu un garçon autant lutter pour moi. Avoua Pansy.

\- Je ne sais pas comment mais t'as provoqué un tremblement de terre en moi dés notre rencontre le 1er septembre 1998 alors je devais obtenir ton attention à tout prix car je ne pouvais déjà plus me passer de toi. Confessa Toorj.

\- Tu es vraiment unique en ton genre car n'importe qui aurait renoncé à moi après le camouflet que je t'ai infligé dans le stade.

\- Ce jour-là, j'ai vu d'abord ta surprise puis tes yeux brillants donc j'ai compris que tu étais contente. Toutefois, j'ai aussi réalisé que les Vert-et-Argent étaient furieux et ne te permettraient pas d'accepter mon cadeau puisqu'ils ont pris mon geste pour de la provocation. Enfin, j'ai vu aussi comme tu m'as défendu pour m'éviter la colère de ces types donc j'ai compris que tu ne pouvais vraiment pas accepter mon vif-d'or à cause de l'hostilité générale de ta maison. J'ai également réaliser que tu ne voulais pas m'humilier mais me sauver le trognon face à ta Maison car tes camarades tentaient d'attrapper mon balai pour me faire tomber ou me renvoyer dans les tribunes adverses. Aussi, il n'était pas question que je laisse la princesse des Vert-et-Argent me filer entre les doigts à cause de quelques idiots ou tes peurs. Et moi je suis ton prince charmant ou pas ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Non.

\- Non ? Feignit de se lamenter Toorj.

\- Je ne te comparerai pas à un prince car Malefoy était appelé le _Prince des Serpentards. _Ce fumier n'est même pas digne de la poussière qu'il y a sous tes chaussures donc ce serait une insulte que de t'appeler Prince.

\- Alors je suis quoi ? Interrogea Toorj amusé.

\- Toi tu es mon Rouge-et-Or à moi : tu es imprévisible mais je t'adore comme tu es. Enfin, je ne veux pas d'un autre homme y compris un Serpentard même si j'ai hurlé contre toi et ta bêtise digne de Potter avec toute sa clique réunie le jour où on a découvert la vérité sur Saejin. Affirma Pansy.

\- Je te promets que j'ai appris de mes erreurs et ne te referai plus un truc pareil. Enfin, je ne t'échangerai pour rien au monde moi non plus car tu es tout pour moi. Affirma Toorj d'un ton affectueux.

\- Alors tu vas devoir me supporter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours maintenant que tu es revenu à la raison mais surtout à la maison. L'avertit Pansy d'un ton amusé.

\- Ah mais je ne demande pas mieux _my sweet_ _British Slytherin_ ! Répondit Toorj avant de l'enlacer.

\- _Stay with me now_ ? Demanda simplement Pansy.

\- _Always and for ever_. La rassura Toorj.

\- Tu es vraiment prêt à t'installer en Ecosse : tu ne seras pas malheureux loin de la Mongolie ou de l'Asie ? Demanda Pansy inquiète.

\- Je ne serai pas malheureux tant que tu seras avec moi car ma maison se trouve là où tu es. Affirma Toorj qui saisit sa femme pour la tenir contre lui.

\- Nous allons commencer une nouvelle vie en Ecosse dans ce cas. Dit simplement Pansy émue par les gestes de son mari qui était bien plus spontané et affectueux que bon nombre d'hommes ou du moins Patrick Parkinson senior, Nott et Draco Malefoy.

\- Oui mais, j'espère bien qu'on retournera en Mongolie de temps en temps plus tard quand les choses se seront calmées ou après la mort des deux Khans, leurs femmes et Tsetseg. Avoua Toorj.

\- Je te promets qu'on y retournera parfois car la Mongolie me manquera à moi aussi. En attendant on reviendra souvent en Chine ou dans le reste de l'Asie pour nous ressourcer par moments. Promit Pansy.

\- Et moi je te promets de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse après notre installation en Ecosse et de regagner toute ta confiance. Répondit Toorj avant d'embrasser tendrement sa femme par surprise. _ »

La jeune femme finit cependant par entrouvrir ses lèvres afin de répondre à son baiser cette fois-ci pour le plus grand bonheur du Mongol. Ce dernier n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très affectueux avant sa rencontre avec Pansy car il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de choses au sein des Adiriig extrêmement froids et rigides. En revanche, le coté craintif de l'adolescente l'avait vraiment ému au point de tenter de la rassurer d'abord lors des premières semaines qui suivirent leur rencontre. Aussi, il avait appris à se montrer moins brusque, plus gentil et lui montrer son affection. Ensuite, Toorj s'était de plus en plus départi de sa réserve inculquée par son éducation stricte au contact de sa belle plus spontanée que lui.

Le sorcier découvrit ainsi le véritable sens de l'amour et ne concevait pas de rester loin d'elle avant de subir les sorts de Nadang Adiriig. Ensuite, Toorj n'effleurait que très rarement Pansy durant les effets des sortilèges lancés par la vieille folle, néanmoins, le sorcier en ressentait maintenant le besoin viscéral après quatre années de séparation. Il ne s'agissait pas simplement de sexe mais plutôt d'un besoin de la retrouver enfin et de reprendre définitivement leur histoire. La tendresse fit place à la passion puis le Mongol l'embrassa fougueusement sans se soucier du reste y compris les rares passants parmi lesquels la vieille dame et sa petite-fille qui s'étaient mis à leur recherche.

Or, les baisers en public n'étaient pas vraiment tolérés au Japon ou en Chine car beaucoup les assimilaient à des gestes obscènes. Le baiser était souvent considéré comme l'un des préliminaires avant l'acte sexuel, voire, une partie de la sexualité pour certains et devait donc rester dans la sphère privée. Sous l'influence de l'Occident, de chastes baisers étaient maintenant admis par certains pour les photographies de mariage, voire, dans quelques séries télévisées mais c'était très rapide et sans toute cette passion dévorante. Certes les mentalités commençaient à changer chez les plus jeunes mais pas pour les personnes âgées comme la moldue actuellement présente.

La vieille femme outrée finit donc par donner des coups de canne à Toorj surpris sous les éclats de rire de sa petite fille et les aboiements des chiens. Toorj abasourdi se tourna avant de recevoir les réprimandes de la vieille moldue pour ses actes indécents en public. L'homme montra aussitôt leurs alliances pour lui prouver leur mariage mais la Chinoise continua de lui reprocher ses gestes avant de déplorer le relâchement des mœurs si même les couples mariés chinois s'embrassaient en public. Le Mongol ne prit même pas la peine de rectifier leur nationalité car la moldue ne se montrerait pas plus tolérante à leur égard après avoir su qu'ils n'étaient pas chinois.

En son for intérieur, Toorj ronchonna contre _la vieille chèvre _ qui venait d'interrompre son premier véritable moment de complicité amoureuse avec sa femme depuis leurs retrouvailles. Pansy restait cependant silencieuse elle aussi car il n'était pas bien vu de s'opposer à une personne âgée en Asie. Ils attendirent donc poliment la fin des lamentations puis s'excusèrent pour leurs gestes avant de rester ensuite surpris par la proposition de la vieille dame. Cette dernière affirma ne pas pouvoir garder la petite chienne même c'était le dernier chiot des deux premiers Pékinois.

La vieille femme révéla avoir souvent vendu les chiots au noir mais une voisine l'avait dénoncé. Elle avait pu ruser contre les autorités en donnant l'un des chiens à sa petite-fille mais la dernière petite chienne finirait dans un centre si elle ne trouvait personne à qui le confier. Or, ses parent ou amis possédaient déjà tous un chien donc la vieille dame ne trouvait personne à qui confier la chienne et n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir la laisser au refuge. Toorj contempla Pansy en train d'admirer la petite chienne au masque fauve et au poil clair puis il lui proposa de la prendre avant de tendre de l'argent à la vieille chinoise. La moldue surprise rétorqua ne pas vendre l'animal mais simplement vouloir s'assurer de lui trouver de bons maîtres, cependant, Toorj insista puis elle finit par accepter avant de donner la laisse du Pékinois à Pansy.

Ensuite, la vieille chinoise fut rassurée sur le futur du chien et les salua avant de reprendre son chemin en compagnie de sa petite-fille ainsi que des deux autres Pékinois. Après son départ, Toorj envoya la vieille au diable sous les éclats de rire de sa femme qui le taquina sur son manque de respect envers les anciens ou les bonnes mœurs. Le sorcier affirma aussitôt que ce coté de l'Asie ne lui manquerait absolument pas car personne ne lui casserait les pieds en Ecosse s'il voulait l'embrasser à n'importe quel moment. D'ailleurs, il lui réclama un autre baiser avant de goûter de nouveau goulûment à ses lèvres sans se soucier du reste après avoir utilisé discrètement sa baguette magique pour dissimuler leur présence aux moldus cette fois-ci.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux époux se détachèrent après avoir réalisé d'être entravés dans la laisse du chien en train de leur tourner autour. Toorj se dépêtra aussitôt de la laisse puis la tendit à Pansy qui songea que le Pékinois retournerait finalement en Grande-Bretagne et avec un petit Pékinois en prime. Pour un peu, Pansy se serait montrée devant Potter en compagnie de l'animal pour lui montrer la différence entre elles puisque c'était lui qui lui avait involontairement donné son surnom en la comparant à un Pékinois. Ensuite, elle proposa à son mari de rentrer mais ils se rendirent d'abord au marché aux oiseaux afin d'acheter des hua mei ainsi que les rossignols du Japon et même une jolie volière assez grande pour tous les accueillir.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette dernière partie du chapitre vous a plu. En Chine, les mœurs changent petit à petit mais les gens s'embrassent rarement en public hormis les plus jeunes car ça ne se fait pas. L'année dernière il y a eu une polémique sur une série tv car le gouvernement a fait disparaître les décolletés de l'actrice principale. Il y a donc un décalage entre les mœurs des anciens ou des autorités et celles des plus jeunes. Enfin, il y a vraiment la limitation d'un chien par foyer à Pékin et l'animal ne doit pas faire plus de 35 cm au garrot. Je sais que ça fait un peu gnan gnan mais je ne vois pas Pansy sans un Pékinois je l'avoue. En plus, celui-là c'est un vrai Pékinois de Pékin pour le Pékinois de Serpentard (bon je vais me cacher après ma blague pourrie...). **_

_**Pour les parents d'Harry, je trouve dommage que la Rowling n'ait jamais trop développé (du moins à mon humble avis) les sentiments qu'il puisse ressentir face au fait que ses parents sont restés en Grande-Bretagne au lieu de partir. Je sais que pour l'intrigue, il fallait bien que les parents meurent mais dans la réalité, je n'aurais pas agi de la même manière. Dans les années 80, il n'y avait pas toute la technologie de maintenant et Voldemort ne les auraient peut-être pas cherché s'ils étaient partis.**_

_** En effet, je ne sais plus dans quel livre mais Dumbledore dit à Harry que les gens pensaient que l'élu était lui ou Neville puis Voldemort a choisi le petit sang-mêlé comme lui. Aussi, les choses auraient pu être différentes si Lily et James s'étaient cachés aux USA par exemple car Voldemort se serait alors probablement tourné vers Neville. Je suis désolée pour la comparaison mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'ils se sont faits avoir comme des rats dans un piège à rat ou une souricière. **_

_**Alors comment trouvez-vous la rencontre entre Harry et Pansy ?**_

_**D'après vous, Harry a-t-il bien fait de poser des questions ou non ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la discussion entre Toorj et lui ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous des propos d'Harry au sujet de ses parents ou de ses encouragement à Toorj pour partir au lieu de se battre ?**_

_**Pensez-vous que Pansy va finir par apprécier Harry et vice-versa à force de se voir en Grande-Bretagne ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la discussion entre les deux époux ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de leur rapprochement progressif ?**_


	33. Le Parloir

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**voici le nouveau chapitre avec quelques rebondissements à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai de nouveau car j'ai du monde pour Pâques donc cela risque d'être difficile de poster avant mardi même si ce n'est pas impossible Mdr. Donc je voulais vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes si je ne publie pas avant Pâques. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Une fois rentrés chez eux, Toorj et Pansy durent d'abord présenter la petite chienne puis montrer les oiseaux aux enfants curieux. Pendant ce temps, Ron était retourné en Angleterre où il avait voulu voir sa femme pour lui parler de l'entrevue mais la stagiaire d'Hermione avait demandé à _Mr Granger_ de repasser car son épouse était en pleine réunion. La secrétaire était rentrée à ce moment-là dans l'antichambre du bureau et corrigea aussitôt le nom de _Mr Weasley_ avant d'affirmer à la stagiaire qu'il était l'un des membres du Trio d'Or. La jeune fille surprise s'excusa, néanmoins, Ron s'était de nouveau senti mis de coté puisque la jeune génération lui donnait le nom de sa femme.

Le rouquin n'était pas misogyne et ne voyait donc aucun inconvénient à ce qu'Hermione utilise également son nom de jeune fille comme elle aimait le faire, cependant, il refusait de se faire appeler _Mr Granger_. Ce fait l'horripilait et le blessait en même temps car Ronald n'aimait pas se voir retiré sa propre identité par des gamins ou des sorciers étrangers lors des bals du Ministère où il était parfois contraint d'accompagner sa femme. En son for intérieur, il s'estima cependant mieux loti que Toorj contraint de prendre le nom de son épouse car il ne connaissait même pas le nom de son père. Ron retint un soupir puis songea que pour les exilés ou le Ministre il était heureusement WEASLEY et pas GRANGER… L'espace d'un instant, Ron eut envie de se rendre de nouveau chez les Panshriij mais il y renonça car il ne voulait pas s'imposer chez les deux époux qui devaient probablement discuter entre eux des résultats de l'entrevue à Pékin.

Ron décida cependant de profiter de son jour de congé pour continuer son tableau mais aussi rendre visite à Zabini. Il rentra chez lui et peignit un bon moment avant de déjeuner vers quatorze heures. Ensuite, le sorcier se rendit sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ afin d'acheter des toiles vierges, de la peinture, une peluche, des cigarettes, des draps propres, une couverture et un peu de linge avant de fourrer le tout dans un panier. Vers quinze heures, Ron se rendit enfin à Azkaban afin d'être présent au moment des horaires de visite des prisonniers trop faibles ou vieux pour travailler dans les mines. En revanche, les autres pouvaient recevoir des visites entre dix-huit heures et vingt heures ou le dimanche. En raison de l'insistance de Ron, Zabini était dispensé des mines donc le rouquin était certain de le trouver.

Une fois parvenu à destination, Ronald observa la bâtisse toujours aussi sinistre que d'habitude puis le garde le salua avant de le faire entrer. Le rouquin s'efforça de ne pas observer la misère des lieux et suivit le second gardien jusqu'au parloir où il attendit Zabini. Ce dernier surpris demanda la date d'aujourd'hui au garde et songea qu'on était le 30 janvier donc la visite de Weasley était étrange puisqu'il était venu au début du mois de janvier et ne devait pas revenir avant février. Le prisonnier curieux abandonna sa toile puis suivit le gardien avant de s'asseoir en face du rouquin au parloir.

Ron le salua aussitôt puis observa l'homme dont les tempes commençaient à devenir grisonnantes mais dont le visage ne détenait encore aucune ride. Il songea que Zabini avait brûlé sa jeunesse en prison et se sentit encore une fois peiné pour ce type qui aurait du sortir depuis longtemps. Blaise curieux contempla le rouquin puis le panier posé sur la table en attendant d'être inspecté par le gardien. Le métis prit ensuite la parole :

« _ On est le 30 janvier aujourd'hui : comment se fait-il que tu viennes à l'avance ? Tu ne peux pas venir en février ? Demanda Zabini tout en s'efforçant de dissimuler son inquiétude à l'idée de ne recevoir aucune visite le mois prochain.

\- J'ai eu un jour de congé donc je suis venu te voir mais je reviendrais aussi en février. Promit Ron conscient d'être le seul repère de Zabini.

\- Ah. Dit simplement Zabini soulagé.

\- En attendant, je t'ai porté des toiles vierges et de la peinture. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

\- Oui j'ai encore du matériel mais tes nouvelles toiles seront les bienvenues. J'ai peint quatre tableaux ce mois-ci et là j'en commence une autre._ Expliqua Zabini qui s'anima un peu. _ Et toi tu peins ou pas en ce moment ? Demanda le prisonnier intéressé.

\- Oui je peins le portrait d'une famille. Révéla Ron soudainement plus animé grâce à Zabini.

\- Ah bon : c'est la première fois que tu en fais un. Comment tu te sens : ça te plait ce genre de peinture, tu utilise quoi comme technique ? L'interrogea Zabini curieux._ »

* * *

Ron lui parla aussitôt de son idée de réaliser un portrait à partir d'une photographie puisqu'il ne pouvait pas faire poser les membres de la famille. Le sorcier confessa son désir de l'offrir le 4 février pour une fête en l'honneur du dernier membre de cette jolie famille. Blaise nota l'enthousiasme de son ancien gardien puis il songea que ce type aurait probablement aimé en faire de même si sa femme avait accepté de lui donner un troisième enfant.

Depuis sa cellule, Blaise ne pouvait pas juger les relations du couple, néanmoins, il estimait que Granger ne devait pas apprécier son mari à sa juste valeur car le rouquin parlait toujours de ses toiles, ses plantes ainsi que ses enfants mais pas beaucoup de sa femme, si ce n'est pour se plaindre de leurs énièmes vacances à Brighton ou de tous ses bouquins. Au fil des années, Zabini s'était forgé quelques hypothèses sur le couple au point d'estimer que Weasley devait se retrouver seul très souvent car la sorcière passait son temps au travail. Le prisonnier déplorait silencieusement ce gâchis puisque Granger était dehors et ne profitait pas de la vie pendant que lui-même devait se contenter de rêver de liberté devant ses toiles.

Fort heureusement, la peinture l'aidait grandement, cependant, il rêvait d'effectuer des gestes simples, voire, insignifiants pour une personne normale mais lourds de sens pour lui après tant d'années en prison. Avant sa détention, Blaise ne se souciait pas des fleurs par exemple mais il désirait maintenant de se promener dans un jardin fleuri, le sorcier voulait également effleurer leurs pétales, humer leur parfum ou laisser les rayons du soleil caresser sa peau. Zabini désirait aussi s'asseoir quelques instant dans l'herbe, se baigner dans un lac mais aussi ressentir des gouttes de pluie sur son échine. Toutefois, il ne détenait pas seulement une nostalgie bucolique car Blaise rêvait aussi de faire un tour sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ avant de se perdre parmi le bruit de la foule au lieu de supporter encore le silence de sa cellule.

Zabini s'efforçait cependant de patienter car sa détention prendrait bientôt fin. De plus, la gestion de son argent par Weasley lui assurait des revenus discrets mais confortables qui lui permettraient de vivre plus que décemment au lieu de se précipiter sur n'importe quoi afin de trouver un moyen de subsistance. Enfin, Blaise avait demandé au rouquin de continuer de gérer son argent après sa libération pour être certain de ne pas tout claquer d'un coup à cause de ses manies dépensières s'il retrouvait ses vieux démons d'avant-guerre. Aussi, il avait insisté afin de signer des papiers officiels qui proclamaient Ron comme le gestionnaire légal de son argent ainsi que son tuteur. Ainsi, Ronald lui allouerait une certaine somme tous les mois pendant que le reste resterait sagement au coffre après l'achat ou la location d'une petite maison dans un endroit discret.

En effet, Blaise espérait continuer de vendre ses toiles après sa libération mais il se montrait prudent au cas où le succès ne serait plus au rendez-vous. Enfin, il ne pensait pas savoir se mouvoir au milieu des moldus donc il voulait continuer de rester dans l'anonymat au lieu de se rendre à des vernissages ou de s'installer dans leur monde plus tard comme le lui avait proposé Ron. D'un autre coté, Zabini détenait également quelques craintes face à une société sorcière dont il avait été coupé pendant vingt ans. De plus, sa mère n'était plus en vie: aussi, il ne détenait personne hormis Weasley pratiquement devenu son seul repère.

Durant la détention provisoire de ses camarades de Poudlard, Blaise s'était souvent montré hargneux, voire, odieux comme lorsqu'il avait affirmé à Parkinson que le baiser du Détraquer l'attendait et non la Mongolie au moment de son procès. Il s'était aussi moqué de l'homosexualité de Pucey puis le jeune homme ne cessait de provoquer Flint, Goyle ou Nott sans réaliser les conséquences puisque ses camarades l'avaient ensuite isolé au point de ne jamais demander de ses nouvelles après leur libération. Aucun d'eux ne sollicitait donc une entrevue au parloir avec lui même si les jumelles Carrow venaient parfois rencontrer leurs parents.

Il ne recevait pas de paquet non plus hormis ceux de Ron contrairement aux parents ou familiers d'exilés. Aussi, il était bien heureux de s'être attiré les bonnes grâces de Weasley qui venait le voir et s'occupait de lui. Cela permettait à Blaise de ne pas devenir fou car le prisonnier était rassuré par le fait qu'il n'affronterait pas sa sortie de prison tout seul mais pourrait toujours compter sur quelqu'un. Ensuite, Zabini chassa ses pensées et demanda à Ronald ce qu'il avait vu en ces jours. Cette demande ne surprit pas le rouquin car il connaissait la passion de Zabini pour les petits détails de la vie quotidienne. Il commença donc son récit mais surprit totalement son interlocuteur par ses descriptions des chevaux, des poneys, des aigles, des chiens ou encore des petits oiseaux appelés _hua mei_.

Ron évoqua aussi sa propre vision de Pékin seulement entrevue ce matin, le contraste entre la vieille ruelle ainsi que la modernité des moldus. Il s'enthousiasma aussi lors de la description de la cérémonie du thé, des lanternes chinoises, de la vaisselle en porcelaine, du parc public, des arbres, des cages en bambou du marchand d'oiseaux ainsi que de tous les volatiles entrevus. Blaise curieux écouta avec attention toutes ces choses inédites pour lui et commença à nourrir de nouvelles idées de tableaux mais aussi de rêveries lors de ses nuits dans sa cellule. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de demander à Ron de retirer un peu d'argent de son coffre afin de lui acheter quelques livres sur toutes ces choses.

Zabini regretta également de ne pas pouvoir acheter un oiseau mais le règlement interdisait la présence d'animaux de compagnie et puis le sorcier ne voulait pas voir un animal s'étioler dans la cellule. Ronald promit de lui porter des livres puis il s'interrompit à la vue de deux visiteurs totalement inattendus qui venaient d'entrer dans le parloir. Les Nott abasourdis observèrent également le rouquin puis Zabini qui se tint droit mais n'en menait pas large car il n'avait pas revu ses anciens camarades depuis des années. Les deux époux se consultèrent du regard et se dirigèrent vers Ron pour le saluer. Le rouquin contempla Nott toujours aussi grand et maigre que dans ses souvenirs ainsi que son épouse blonde au visage aristocratique. Les Nott observèrent également l'ancien gardien avant de rester surpris par sa bedaine inattendue. Par contre, ils reconnurent la crinière flamboyante mais surtout ses yeux bleus si limpides. Les sorciers se saluèrent puis Ron prit la parole :

« _ Je suis si content de vous voir : ça fait si longtemps.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait une éternité Gardien Weasley. Commenta Nott.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, nous vivons à Salem dans un superbe manoir et nous travaillons à l'hôpital sorcier. Je suis le chef de mon service mais bon j'espère bien devenir le directeur de l'établissement un jour. Affirma Nott.

\- Et nous avons deux beaux enfants. Ajouta sa femme.

\- Oui mais je crois qu'il le sait déjà non ? Greg a dit que vous aviez dîné chez lui et vous avez également revu Pansy. Dit Nott.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais elle ne m'a pas donné beaucoup de détails sur vous. Expliqua Ron.

\- Et que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Mrs Nott curieuse.

\- Je viens voir Zabini. Répondit simplement Ron.

\- Ah. Dirent simplement les deux époux avant de contempler le prisonnier toujours assis de l'autre coté du parloir et qui leur fit un signe de tête pour les saluer. Les deux époux répondirent poliment à son salut mais ne s'approchèrent pas sans se soucier de la peine de Zabini.

\- Et vous, vous venez voir qui ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Ma femme va aller voir son père à l'infirmerie et moi je veux parler avec un prisonnier. Expliqua brièvement Nott.

\- Comment va Mr Carrow ? Demanda Ron.

\- Il se remet lentement de son accident mais la qualité de ses soins ici est très mauvaise. J'aurais voulu le faire admettre à Sainte-Mangouste ou à l'hôpital de Salem au moins durant sa convalescence, cependant, cela m'a été refusé. Déplora Nott.

\- …

\- Mrs Nott : vous allez pouvoir rencontrer votre père maintenant. Intervint un gardien avant de l'emmener avec lui.

\- Mr Nott : le prisonnier demandé est en train d'arriver donc prenez place au siège numéro 3. Ordonna un second.

\- Au revoir Weasley, j'ai été content de vous voir. Affirma Nott.

\- Nous nous verrons dimanche pour la présentation de Saejin au chamane et nous pourrons donc discuter plus longuement. Répondit Ron.

\- Il n'est pas certain que nous puissions venir chez Pansy Mr Weasley car nous serons peut-être de garde dimanche. Rétorqua Nott qui s'assit ensuite à la place indiquée._ »

* * *

Ron retourna à la sienne avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Zabini qui souleva un sourcil à la vue de l'arrivée du second prisonnier escorté par deux gardiens. Ronald curieux observa également le vieillard au visage creusé et à la longue barbe blanche mais propre. Il nota aussi la propreté de ses cheveux, ses lunettes en bon état puis sa canne ou encore ses chaussures. Le rouquin estima que ce prisonnier détenait manifestement un familier soucieux de son sort puisqu'il recevait probablement des produits d'hygiène mais aussi des soins médicaux dont ses lunettes ainsi que sa canne car les gardiens ne fournissaient rien de ce genre aux prisonniers.

Quelqu'un se souciait également de son confort au point de donner au prisonnier des gants, une écharpe, un bonnet, une longue cape par-dessus un manteau et l'uniforme de la prison ainsi que de bonnes chaussures pour affronter l'humidité dans les cellules en cette période de l'année. Ron songea que lui-même fournissait le nécessaire à Zabini mais beaucoup de ses compagnons ne possédaient rien hormis les chaussures usées données par l'administration pénitentiaire. Malgré ses efforts pour maintenir un port altier, le prisonnier semblait très fatigué et ses mains tremblaient sur le pommeau de sa canne. Ron curieux s'interrogea sur l'identité de ce vieillard probablement perclus de rhumatisme puisqu'il mit un moment pour s'asseoir sur son siège même avec l'aide des gardiens manifestement courtois avec lui. Le rouquin abasourdi songea aussitôt que ce prisonnier était vraiment mieux loti que d'autres si les gardes lui réservaient un tel traitement totalement différent de leur comportement habituel.

Il estima que ce type et Zabini devaient être parmi les prisonniers les mieux traités de la prison. En revanche, beaucoup subissaient des vexations verbales même si les gardiens le faisaient à l'abri des regards. Ron avait fait de son mieux pour faire cesser ces choses mais il ne possédait pas l'influence de sa femme ou d'Harry donc personne ne l'écoutait. Par contre, le rouquin était parvenu à protéger au moins Zabini. Ensuite, il s'interrogea encore une fois sur l'identité du vieil homme qui n'aurait jamais survécu plus de quelques heures dans les mines. Ron chassa ses pensées puis le rouquin se tourna de nouveau vers Zabini qui s'approcha de la vitre pour lui demander s'il avait vraiment revu la fille Parkinson.

En effet, le prisonnier avait entendu les propos des deux sorciers et ne pouvait donc pas refréner sa curiosité. Ronald se rapprocha de la vitre lui aussi afin de chuchoter sans se faire entendre car il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette pour lancer un _Assurdiato _dans la prison. Ensuite, il confessa l'avoir effectivement rencontrée cette année pour la première fois depuis presque vingt ans. Zabini lui chuchota alors que Nott devait vraiment être désespéré ou en froid total avec Pansy pour venir rendre visite au vieux Parkinson. D'ailleurs, Blaise estima cette seconde hypothèse comme la plus probable si le sorcier prétendait ne pas savoir s'il pourrait venir à leur fête dimanche. Nott devait donc vouloir parler avec Parkinson dans l'espoir de pouvoir se passer de Pansy et convaincre le vieux de l'aider à se battre contre le Ministère. Le rouquin abasourdi contempla de nouveau le vieillard et l'interrogea:

« _ Ce vieux prisonnier c'est Patrick Parkinson ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vu car il n'était pas sous ma responsabilité durant mon service. Enfin, je croyais qu'il ne recevait de visite de personne. Avoua Ron surpris.

\- Il reçoit seulement celles de l'elfe de maison de sa fille. Répondit Zabini.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Les ragots circulent vite ici et puis les prisonniers s'espionnent les uns, les autres. Donc on sait qui sort de sa cellule pour aller au parloir, qui reçoit des colis ou des lettres.

\- Hm vous savez aussi que Nott veut intenter un procès au Ministère ? L'interrogea Ron.

\- Oui bien entendu : il cherche des alliés parmi les familles des prisonniers. Toutefois, la loi du Ministère sur la restitution des demeures invendues et d'une valeur inférieure ou égale à 20000 gallions lui a coupé l'herbe sous le pied l'autre jour. Révéla Blaise.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui : il n'y avait pas que gens fortunés parmi les Mangemorts tu sais mais aussi beaucoup de laissés pour compte dont les baraques n'ont pas été vendues. Certains prisonniers seraient donc heureux de voir leurs enfants rentrer au Royaume-Uni pour s'installer dans ces demeures et refaire leur vie ici grâce à l'argent offert par le Ministère. Ces types espèrent ainsi que leurs enfants viendront ensuite les voir plus souvent s'ils sont de nouveau en Grande-Bretagne. Expliqua Blaise.

\- Alors Nott a du mal à trouver des alliés. Constata Ron songeur.

\- Oui: Nott essaie de recruter des alliés mais la plupart des gens n'ont pas du tout envie de s'exposer dans un procès médiatique. Enfin, beaucoup de personnes ont peur de voir ensuite les gardiens effectuer des représailles sur leurs familiers encore en prison, si les exilés intentent un procès contre le Ministère. Révéla Zabini.

\- Tu es franchement bien renseigné. Estima Ron surpris.

\- Les ragots sont ma seule source d'information hormis tes visites donc je fais de mon mieux pour me tenir informé. En tout cas, Nott perd son temps avec Parkinson car le vieux ne se mêlera pas des histoires de sa fille, ni n'influencera ses choix. Affirma Blaise.

\- Tu en es certain ? Demanda Ron très intéressé.

\- Oui: la mère Carrow a attendu l'heure de la promenade dominicale l'autre jour pour tenter d'approcher le vieux Parkinson et le convaincre d'obliger sa fille à aider Nott mais il a refusé en affirmant respecter la décision de son enfant. Expliqua Blaise.

\- Sérieux ? S'exclama Ron abasourdi.

\- Oui : le vieux sait très bien qu'il serait mort depuis longtemps ou alors il se trouverait bien plus mal en point que maintenant sans les soins médicaux et les colis fournis par sa fille toutes ces années. Donc Parkinson ne s'opposera jamais à Pansy parce que c'est la seule personne qui ne l'a pas abandonné. _ Expliqua Blaise. _ C'est drôle la vie quand même : ce type a manipulé la vie de sa fille durant sept ans au point de la transformer à sa guise mais maintenant c'est lui qui dépend d'elle ainsi que de son bon-vouloir. Reprit le prisonnier.

\- … (réflexion de Ron qui estime devoir révéler ce fait à Pansy pour la rassurer sur les pensées de son père à son égard).

\- L'elfe de maison de sa fille lui porte un colis tous les mois puis discute de ses besoins avec les gardiens. Ensuite, l'elfe réserve et paye à l'avance les visites médicales du vieux avant d'acheter les lunettes, les nouveaux verres si nécessaires ou les cannes après la réception des ordonnances émises par les spécialistes.

\- Comment va Parkinson ? S'enquit Ron.

\- Il est vieux et fatigué mais les soins médicaux payés par sa fille lui permettent de continuer à faire vivre sa carcasse même si l'humidité de la prison fait beaucoup de mal à ses os. Les gardiens lancent souvent des sortilèges pour déshumidifier sa cellule néanmoins ça ne suffit plus, ni les potions contre les rhumatismes. L'autre jour, un spécialiste a donc demandé aux gardes de lui procurer un fauteuil roulant, voire, un lit. Je suppose qu'ils vont donc en parler à l'elfe de maison lors de sa prochaine visite en février pour qu'il achète un fauteuil roulant et un lit. Expliqua Zabini.

\- Comment le vieux Parkinson pourrait avoir toutes ces choses : je veux dire les soins médicaux sont autorisés, la canne ainsi que les lunettes aussi, mais personne n'a jamais autorisé l'ajout de mobilier y compris médical dans une cellule. Tu es vraiment certain que ce type va les obtenir ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Oui parce que Parkinson fille est plus maligne que les jumelles Carrow et utilise les paroles magiques pour inciter les gardiens à traiter son père de manière correcte. Dit Blaise.

\- Lesquelles ? Demanda Ron curieux.

\- Eh bien, son elfe porte chaque mois une lettre de la part de Pansy aux gardiens. Apparemment, Parkinson fille écrit des phrases du genre «_Mesdames et Messieurs les gardiens, Monsieur le directeur, je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre attention envers mon géniteur car je ne peux toujours pas me déplacer jusqu'en Grande-Bretagne pour le voir. En cas de problèmes, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me prévenir si mon père a besoin de soins ou d'autre chose s'il vous plait ?_ ». Ces choses font mouche auprès des gardes nés moldus car ils n'ont pas l'habitude de recevoir autant d'égards de la part de certains sang-purs qui viennent visiter leurs familiers. Affirma Zabini.

\- C'est vrai que ça doit les changer.

\- Enfin, Pansy ne traite pas les gardiens ou le directeur comme de la merde contrairement aux jumelles Carrow qui ont tenté de les acheter en agitant des bourses de gallions devant eux comme s'il s'agissait de croquettes pour chiens. En revanche, les gardes acceptent les présents de Parkinson fille car ils ne se sentent pas corrompus par des petits cadeaux de Noël ou des mots de remerciements.

\- Pansy leur offre des cadeaux ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Rassure-toi : il ne s'agit pas d'objets coûteux mais de boîtes de chocolats. Donc il n'y a rien d'onéreux : aussi, personne ne peut véritablement parler de corruption de la part de Parkinson fille. La première fois, les gardes sont restés surpris par son geste mais l'elfe a expliqué que sa maîtresse voulait les remercier pour toutes les fois où ils l'avertissaient des problèmes de santé de son père ainsi que de leurs attentions envers lui puisqu'elle ne peut pas se déplacer elle-même. Conclut Zabini.

\- Hm, ce n'est guère étonnant si l'attitude polie de Pansy et ses petits gestes sont bien plus appréciés que les bourses de gallions tendues avec mépris par les Carrow. Estima Ron. _ »

Zabini renchérit en évoquant une anecdote survenue entre octobre et décembre 2013 lorsque l'elfe ne vint pas voir le vieux Parkinson pendant deux mois. Les gardes surpris continuèrent cependant de le traiter correctement même en l'absence de cadeau à Noël. Ensuite, l'elfe était revenu en janvier 2014 avec les cadeaux pour les gardiens et le colis de Parkinson senior avant de porter les excuses de sa maîtresse qui avait eu des problèmes durant cette période mais allait maintenant beaucoup mieux. Par contre, nul ne saurait dire si le soulagement de Parkinson était dû à la fin de son inquiétude sur le sort de sa fille manifestement mieux d'après l'elfe de maison ou la vision du retour des colis mensuels.

* * *

Ron enregistra ces informations dans son esprit puis observa discrètement le vieil homme impassible qui écoutait le monologue de Nott manifestement dépité par son silence. Le rouquin demanda alors à Zabini si cet homme ouvrait la bouche de temps en temps. Le prisonnier confirma l'avoir déjà entendu parler mais il s'exprimait très peu au point que sa voix était manifestement devenue très rauque. Blaise estima que Parkinson ne devait pas se soucier du discours de Nott et restait assis seulement pour profiter de la chaleur procurée par le feu allumé dans la cheminée présente au parloir. Le métis ajouta également que le vieillard se fatiguait de plus en plus car cet hiver était manifestement plus rude pour lui que ceux des vingt dernières années.

Il demanda ensuite à Ron si le Ministère allait vraiment accorder quelques amnisties comme le sous-entendaient certaines rumeurs. Le rouquin confessa son ignorance même si des bruits courraient à ce sujet. Blaise avoua son soulagement de pouvoir sortir bientôt et non devoir prier pour obtenir une hypothétique amnistie le jour du vingtième anniversaire de la victoire de Potter comme certains prisonniers l'espéraient. Zabini expliqua que les femmes en particulier espéraient un geste de la part du Ministre car la plupart avait seulement suivi les ordres des maris. Ces derniers par contre ne se faisaient aucune illusion en raison de leur participation aux exactions des Mangemorts. Parmi les hommes seuls quelques vieux pouvaient peut-être y songer en raison de leur âge mais rien n'était certain.

Ron songeur pensa aussitôt à Parkinson senior qui n'avait tué, ni torturé personne puisqu'il était resté enfermé dans son manoir. Certes, ce sorcier était bien évidemment coupable pour avoir financé les projets de Voldemort mais il payait sa dette comme tout le monde contrairement aux Malefoy qui jouissaient toujours de leur manoir ainsi que de leur coffre... A présent, le vieux sorciers détenait également des problèmes de santé assez importants donc Ronald se demanda s'il ne serait pas parmi les graciés en raison de son état. De plus, le Ministre avait demandé à Pansy ce qu'elle pensait de l'emprisonnement de son père. La jeune femme ne demanda alors aucune remise en liberté pour son géniteur mais Ronald était convaincu que ce fait satisfit Kingsley qui détestait les lèche-bottes, les demandes de faveurs ou les chantages.

Zabini nota son regard sur Parkinson puis reprit la parole :

« _ Ce type est probablement l'un des rares prisonniers à ne pas vouloir quitter la prison.

\- Hein, tu plaisantes ? S'exclama Ron surpris.

\- Réfléchis Weasley : ici Parkinson a un toit sur la tête même si ce n'est pas le grand luxe et des soins médicaux. Donc ce vieux n'a pas envie de quitter cet endroit où il est pris en charge.

\- Zabini : sa cellule n'est pas un véritable foyer, ni même une chambre correcte. Une prison n'est pas un endroit sain et il est vieux, fatigué ainsi que malade. Ce type voudrait probablement vivre ses derniers jours en toute liberté. Estima Ron.

\- Je ne crois pas car il se retrouverait encore plus démuni dehors. Dit Blaise.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Weasley : les prisonniers libérés auparavant n'ont pas récupérer leur argent, ni leurs biens. Rappela Zabini.

\- Et alors ? Ils ont retrouvé leur liberté ainsi que leur famille : c'est ça l'essentiel. Protesta Ron.

\- Oui je suis d'accord Weasley : je n'ai plus de famille mais mes peintures m'ont permis de mettre de l'argent de coté grâce à toi. Tu seras aussi présent pour m'aider à me réadapter à ma nouvelle vie donc je ne serais pas tout seul pour affronter le monde extérieur mais Parkinson le sera s'il sort d'ici. Affirma Blaise.

\- Hein ?

\- Ce type est vieux et n'a plus rien car personne ne lui rendra son argent, ni ses biens.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus important. Insista Ron.

\- Non mais dis-moi où ce sorcier pourrait aller une fois sorti d'ici ? Rétorqua Blaise.

\- … (silence de Ron frappé par cette évidence car les Panshriij ne l'accueilleraient probablement pas à bras ouverts).

\- Nous savons tous que Kenji son fils l'a totalement renié puis que sa femme le hait à mort et à juste titre après ce qu'il lui a fait. Enfin, sa fille Pansy l'a dénoncé devant le Magenmagot pour sauver sa propre peau. Donc lequel d'entre eux l'accueillerait à la maison après sa sortie de prison ? Demanda Zabini en toute logique.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé. _ Reconnut Ron._ Quoique Pansy pourrait peut-être… Commença-t-il.

\- Elle n'est jamais venue le voir en presque vingt ans. L'interrompit Zabini.

\- Elle prend soin de lui. Insista Ron.

\- Oui et c'est très bien mais Pansy le fait par devoir, pas par affection. Enfin, son père a envoyé sa femme à l'asile pour pouvoir avoir le champ libre afin de marier Pansy à Malefoy. Ce type a bousillé l'adolescence des jumeaux Parkinson en modifiant leur apparence et en menaçant sa fille d'abandonner son frère si elle ne lui obéissait pas… Donc tu crois vraiment que Pansy l'accueillerait chez elle à bras ouvert ? Insista Blaise.

\- Je ne sais pas. Confessa Ron troublé.

\- Weasley : il te faudrait lancer des _Imperium_ sur Parkinson fille pour la convaincre d'accueillir son vieux père chez elle. Alors je ne sais pas si une amnistie serait une bonne chose pour Parkinson senior parce qu'il se retrouverait probablement à la rue. Aussi, c'est peut-être mieux pour cet homme de mourir seul en prison mais dans un lit si sa fille le lui fournit plutôt que dans un caniveau après avoir été rejeté par sa famille… Estima Zabini._ »

* * *

Ron n'était pas de cet avis, cependant, il ne dit rien avant d'observer Nott se lever enfin. Le sorcier le salua poliment mais ne se soucia pas de Zabini secrètement blessé. Par contre, Théodore lança un long regard désapprobateur au vieux Parkinson qui ne baissa pas les yeux durant la confrontation mais resta silencieux. Ronald observa ensuite le vieil homme se redresser péniblement puis s'accrocher à sa canne pour ne pas tomber. Un garde le rejoignit et l'aida à faire quelques pas sous le regard du rouquin sincèrement peiné par la diminution de ce vieillard même s'il s'était auparavant comporté comme un monstre envers sa famille.

Ronald ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à Parkinson senior d'avoir financé les Mangemorts vingt ans plus tôt, ni à Zabini pour s'être enrôlé auprès d'eux car ils n'avaient tué personne. Enfin, le rouquin estimait que tous deux avaient payé leur dette à la société. Par contre, le sorcier songea aux propos de Blaise qui avait soulevé un point crucial : le vieillard devait-il mourir en prison oublié de tous mais dans un endroit sécurisé ou au contraire affronter le monde extérieur pour tenter de restaurer un rapport aussi minimaliste soit-il avec sa famille, quitte à se retrouver à la rue en cas de refus ?

Ron ne connaissait pas assez Pansy pour pouvoir préméditer ses actes, néanmoins, il espérait bien la voir accepter de revoir son père afin de régler tous leurs conflits une fois pour toute et pourquoi pas tenter de reconstruire leur relation père-fille avant la mort de ce type. Le sorcier estimait cependant que Kenji ne serait pas d'accord, ni sa mère donc ils feraient de leur mieux pour l'en empêcher. Il comprenait leurs raisons, cependant, Kenji risquait de le regretter le jour où il apprendrait la mort de son père sans lui avoir parlé une dernière fois. Dans un moment d'impulsivité, Ron apostropha le vieux prisonnier au moment où il allait franchir la porte :

« _ Mr Parkinson attendez : vous voulez que je transmette un message de votre part à votre famille ?

\- … (immobilisation de l'homme surpris toujours de dos et qui s'appuya sur sa canne).

\- Nous ne connaissons pas vous et moi mais je vois souvent votre fille ainsi que son mari en ce moment. Pansy a eu une petite fille après quatre garçons: elle va la présenter au chamane dimanche. Tenta Ron.

\- …

\- J'ai vu aussi votre fils Kenji : il est cuisinier et a un petit garçon qui s'appelle Patrick comme votre premier fils et… Vous. Hésita Ron.

\- …

\- Vous voulez transmettre un message à Kenji ?

\- … (stupeur de Parkinson face à la bêtise de ce type car le vieil homme ne peut pas envoyer de message à Kenji puisqu'il sait fort bien que son fils ne veut pas de lui comme lui-même avait commencé à le rejeter après avoir compris que c'était un cracmol)

\- Vous voulez transmettre un message à Naraantsuya ? Tenta Ron.

\- … (abasourdissement de Parkinson senior conscient que sa femme refuserait tout message et lui lancerait plutôt des _Avada Kedavra_ à la place si elle en détenait la possibilité).

\- Vous voulez transmettre un message à Pansy ? Poursuivit Ron.

\- Pardon. Répondit le vieil homme d'une voix extrêmement rauque tout en songeant à sa fille si heureuse auprès de _Daddy _avant qu'il ne commence à perdre les pédales après la mort de Patrick. Le sorcier l'avait ensuite manipulée pour la transformer en son héritière en 1991 sans se soucier de lui infliger plusieurs traumatismes dont la soi-disant mort de sa pauvre mère jetée à l'asile, un changement physique radical ou des menaces fantômes au sujet de son frère en cas de désobéissance. Toutefois, Pansy était bien meilleure que lui car elle veillait sur lui malgré tous les torts subis. Le vieil homme ne se tourna cependant pas vers Ron afin de ne pas lui montrer ses yeux humides puis il s'appuya sur le gardien afin de retourner à sa cellule.

\- Pansy a toujours les frisons que vous lui avez offert vous savez ? Hurla Ron pour se faire entendre du vieil homme troublé avant qu'il ne sorte du parloir.

\- Weasley ? Tenta Zabini.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu transmettrais un message de ma part à Pansy ? Demanda Zabini songeur.

\- Oui lequel ?

\- Pardon pour mes propos Parkinson et j'attends toujours ta carte postale de la Mongolie. Répondit Zabini._ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. **_

_**Comment trouvez-vous le fait que Ron soit appelé Mr Granger par certains ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'évolution de Zabini ou son rapport avec Ron ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous des époux Nott et de leurs projets ?**_

_**Vont-ils se rendre chez Pansy ou non ce dimanche ?**_

**_Comment trouvez-vous Parkinson senior ou encore sa condition ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de ses idées ?_**

**_D'après vous, Parkinson pourrait-il être gracié et si oui où ira-t-il ? Pansy pourrait-elle l'accueillir chez elle ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous le raisonnement de Zabini au sujet de Parkinson mieux en prison que dehors ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous l'intervention de Ron auprès de Parkinson senior ?_**

**_Comment Pansy, sa mère et son frère réagiront-ils après un tel messages ?_**

**_Allez bonne nuit !_**


	34. L'annonce du départ

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite Joyeuses Pâques à tous et j'espère que vous avez reçu du bon chocolat aujourd'hui ! Le chapitre sera encore une fois divisé en plusieurs parties (pour plus de clarté) et je pose la première maintenant. La seconde devrait arriver plus tard dans la journée si possible ou demain. **_

_**A bientôt !**_

* * *

Le 2 février, Pansy décida de faire des crêpes pour la Chandeleur comme le lui avait enseigné Millicent lors de son séjour à Paris. Ce serait aussi une bonne occasion pour annoncer la grande nouvelle aux enfants. En effet, Toorj et elle avaient décidé de leur parler aujourd'hui puis de les garder à la maison pour être certain qu'ils ne disent rien à leurs amis moldus. De toute façon, les vacances de Tsagaan Sar commençaient bientôt donc l'absence des gosses à l'école ne poserait pas de problèmes. De toute façon, Pansy irait retirer les dossiers scolaires des petits garçons afin de les inscrire à l'école d'Aviemore puis elle utiliserait quelques sorts de confusion pour convaincre le corps enseigne de lui avoir donné les dossiers afin d'inscrire ses enfants à une école chinoise.

Ensuite, la sorcière chassa ses pensées et s'activa afin de préparer un petit festin avant d'envoyer un patronus à son mari pour lui demander de rentrer avec les gamins. Ses enfants restèrent ensuite agréablement surpris à la vue de toutes les crêpes empilées les unes sur les autres ainsi que tous les pots de confitures ou encore les pâtes à tartiner. Kushi se rua aussitôt à table pour commencer le goûter puis ses frères le suivirent pendant que leurs parents échangeaient quelques propos à voix basse. Enfin, ils rejoignirent les garçons et se servirent des crêpes également. Au cours de la collation, les deux époux prirent enfin la parole :

« _ Les garçons : Eej et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire. Commença Toorj.

\- On va déjà avoir un nouveau petit-frère ou une nouvelle petite sœur après Saejin ? Demanda Nansal surpris.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna Kushi.

\- Parce qu'Aav parlait toujours comme ça avant de nous dire que Severus puis toi alliez agrandir la meute. Expliqua Toorjii hilare.

\- Eej : on te suffit pas ? Protesta Kushi jaloux.

\- Mais oui Kushi vous me suffisez largement tous les cinq et vous n'allez pas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Répondit sa mère afin de le rassurer.

\- Pas pour le moment mais rien ne dit qu'une nouvelle petite sœur ou un petit frère ne viendra pas agrandir la meute un jour. Plaisanta Toorj.

\- Bon alors vous voulez nous dire quoi ? L'interrompit Severus curieux.

\- Eh bien, Eej et moi aimerions partir loin d'ici pour commencer une nouvelle vie heureuse tous les sept loin de tout ce qui nous a rendus malheureux durant ces quatre ans. Expliqua Toorj qui tentait de donner aux enfants une version édulcorée de la raison de leur départ.

\- Tu veux aller où : à Oulan-Bator ? Demanda Nansal curieux.

\- Ah non : moi j'aime courir dans la neige dehors ou faire du cheval, j'veux pas aller à Oulan-Bator ! Protesta Kushi.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous n'irons pas à Oulan-Bator. Le rassura Toorj.

\- Maman : on peut avoir l'électricité si on va vivre à Altay près d'oncle Kenji ? Comme ça vous pourrez m'offrir la console à Tsagaan Sar ! Hurla Nansal euphorique.

\- Nous n'allons pas nous installer à Altay mais nous verrons si tu auras une console ou non à Tsagaan Sar. Dit sa mère.

\- On va où alors ? S'étonna Severus.

\- Tu seras probablement content de te rendre dans l'île de tes rêves Severus. Affirma son père.

\- Hein ? Commença Severus pas certains d'avoir bien compris.

\- Kushi sera content aussi car il aura tout l'espace possible pour courir ou s'amuser avec son poney puisque nous n'habiterons pas en ville.

\- Ah ? Dit l'enfant.

\- Enfin, nous ferons en sorte d'avoir l'électricité donc Toorjii finira par avoir son ordinateur et Nansal sa console. Ajouta Toorj.

\- Mais on va où ? Demanda Kushi.

\- On va en Grande-Bretagne si Aav parle bien de l'île de mes rêves, ! Devina Severus euphorique.

\- Non ? S'étonnèrent Kushi et Nansal contrairement à Toorjii déjà au courant des projets de ses parents.

\- Oui : j'ai pu obtenir la ferme où j'allais pendant les vacances quand j'étais petite donc nous nous installerons en Ecosse tous les sept. Révéla Pansy.

\- Mais Maman on va pas laisser Patrick, Granny Naraa, Odval, Kenji, Gyrin et Batbold ou Naé? Et on peut pas abandonner mon poney, les moutons et les chiens, le lapin, le hamster, les cochons d'inde, les chats, les oiseaux ! Protesta Kushi paniqué.

\- Ils partiront tous avec nous Kushi. Le rassura son père.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Kushi paniqué.

\- Oui : Patrick, oncle Kenji ainsi que Tante Naé iront vivre dans une maison en ville pendant que nous, nous serons à la ferme qui n'est pas très loin de la ville. Donc ce sera comme ici et puis tu verras Patrick à l'école tous les jours. Enfin, Granny et les autres devront choisir s'ils veulent vivre à la ferme avec nous ou en ville en compagnie de Kenji. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Comment s'appelle la ville ? Demanda Nansal curieux.

\- La ville s'appelle Aviemore mais nous nous habiterons un peu plus loin : il ya de grands espaces et de la neige en hiver donc nous ne serons pas trop dépaysés. Répondit Toorj.

\- Ah alors ca va mais pourquoi on part ? S'étonna Kushi soudainement plus calme.

\- Parce que nous voulons tout recommencer Maman et moi mais pas ici car la Mongolie nous rappelle tous les chagrins vécus pendant quatre ans. Expliqua son père pour ne pas l'épouvanter en lui parlant des risques encourus si les Adiriig mettaient leurs menaces à exécution.

\- Mais et mes amis ? Demanda Nansal surpris.

\- Tu te feras plein de nouveaux amis en Ecosse et puis nous viendrons de temps en temps ici plus tard donc tu reverras tes amis d'ici durant nos visites. Affirma sa mère sans lui préciser son ignorance sur la date d'un hypothétique voyage en Mongolie.

\- Et puis tu as déjà des nouveaux amis : Hugo et Lily sont tes amis non ? Rajouta son père.

\- Oui. Répondit simplement Nansal convaincu par leurs propos.

\- Mais comment on va faire pour l'école ? Interrogea Severus le plus studieux des quatre.

\- Vous irez à l'école moldue d'Aviemore puis à Poudlard. Révéla sa mère.

\- On va aller à la même école de magie que toi Maman et surtout très loin de Gyaar ! S'enthousiasma Toorjii soulagé de ne pas retourner à son ancien établissement où les Adiriig se seraient faits un plaisir de le tourmenter tous les jours.

\- Oui : tu ne reverras plus Gyaar. Le rassura son père conscient de ses peurs.

\- Ou est Poudlard ? Demanda Nansal.

\- En Ecosse. Expliqua sa mère.

\- Alors Toorjii restera avec nous ou il va dormir à Poudlard ? Interrogea Kushi curieux.

\- Euh, je ne peux pas rester un peu avec vous à la ferme avant d'aller à Poudlard ? Demanda soudainement Toorjii paniqué à l'idée de se séparer de sa famille dés leur arrivée en Grande-Bretagne qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment.

\- Nous allons d'abord nous installer à la ferme tous les sept ensuite puis nous déciderons ensemble tous les trois si tu iras à Poudlard dés cette année à partir du mois de mars, voire, avril ou seulement en septembre au moment de la rentrée. Expliqua sa mère.

\- Par contre, tu devras étudier à la maison le programme des premières années de Poudlard si tu restes avec nous en attendant la rentrée en septembre. Enfin, nous t'inscrirons à l'école moldue d'Aviemore jusqu'en juin dans ce cas. L'avertirent ses parents.

\- D'accord : alors on s'installe dans la nouvelle maison puis on verra ensemble. Affirma Toorjii rassuré de ne pas se séparer des siens dés leur arrivée dans un pays pratiquement inconnu à ses yeux.

\- Alors vous êtes tous d'accord pour partir ? Demanda Toorj pour ne pas imposer brutalement leur décision aux enfants mais plutôt leur donner l'impression d'effectuer le choix ensemble comme l'avait suggéré sa femme.

\- Oui moi je veux partir en Ecosse tout de suite ! Hurla Toorjii désireux de s'éloigner de Gyaar et sa clique.

\- Moi aussi : on aura l'électricité et la console à Tsagaan Sar comme ça ! S'enthousiasma Nansal

\- Petit malin : tu irais n'importe où du moment que tu obtiens ta console. Le taquina son père cependant décidé à lui offrir son bidule moldu pour lui faire accepter plus facilement ce déracinement total car c'était une chose d'en parler entre eux, ce serait une autre paire de manches une fois qu'ils seraient sur place en Ecosse.

\- Moi je vais partout du moment qu'on va en Grande-Bretagne. _ S'enthousiasma Severus__ Hello, nice to meet you: I'm Severus, I come from Mongolia but I'm British like you too! _Reprit-il.

\- Dis Aav: si je te dis oui pour aller en Ecosse, tu me donneras un chien écossais comme ceux qu'Oncle Kenji nous a montré en photo ? Rajouta Kushi songeur.

\- Gengis Khan : mes fils sont de vrais marchands prêts à tout négocier ! S'esclaffa Toorj.

\- C'est l'effet Parkinson : mon père était pareil. Affirma Pansy songeuse._ »

* * *

La petite famille continua de discuter avant d'inclure les deux elfes de maison dans la discussion afin de leur proposer de reprendre leur liberté s'ils voulaient rester en Mongolie. Haje et Hie affirmèrent aussitôt rester à leur service et les suivre car ils entendaient bien rester auprès de leur maîtresse Pansy. Ensuite, Toorjii curieux demanda à ses parents la date du déménagement. Le couple confessa son désir de partir à la mi-février après la restauration du Rite du Sang entre eux le 14 février.

Ils désiraient cependant commencer à préparer leurs affaires dés le 5 février après la présentation de Saejin au chamane et les stocker à dans la future maison de Kenji en attendant le déménagement final. Ensuite, les parents monteraient la Ger près de la demeure. Nansal curieux interrogea aussitôt ses parents :

« _ Aav : pourquoi tu veux monter une Ger si on peut habiter dans la ferme ?

\- Parce que nous ne sommes pas certains qu'elle sera prête dés notre arrivé car nous allons devoir la nettoyer d'abord car elle est pleine de doxy. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Ah.

\- Nous vous aiderons à tout nettoyer et on commencera dés aujourd'hui ou demain. Affirmèrent les elfes de maison.

\- On veut vous aider nous aussi ! S'enthousiasmèrent les garçons.

\- Non, non les garçons : nous nous occuperons nous des doxys car ils sont venimeux. Rappela leur père.

\- Et nous on fera quoi pour vous aider ? Se lamenta Severus.

\- Vous aurez une autre très grande tache les enfants. Insista Pansy.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda Kushi curieux.

\- Oui : vous allez dégnomer le terrain ce qui est une tache très importante. Renchérit Toorj afin de flatter l'ego des enfants qui s'amuseraient à dégnomer au lieu de rentrer en cachette dans la maison pour les aider avant de risquer une piqûre de doxy dont le venin était dangereux.

\- Mais où vont dormir les animaux ? Demanda Kushi.

\- Il y a aussi une grange, un poulailler, une bergerie, une volière et une écurie donc les animaux seront très bien. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Et nous on aura chacun notre chambre ou on va devoir dormir dans la même si la maison est petite ? Demanda Severus.

\- La bâtisse principale est très grande donc il y a de la place pour tout le monde. Au rez-de-chaussée, nous avons un grand appartement plus deux autres puis de nombreuses chambres à l'étage ainsi que le grenier. Enfin, cinq chalets sont aussi présents sur le terrain donc ce n'est pas la place qui manque. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Vous pourrez choisir de vivre dans l'un des appartements au sein de la bâtisse ou l'un des chalets à moins que vous ne préfériez planter votre Ger sur le terrain. Affirma Pansy à ses deux elfes.

\- Mais Aav tu vas faire quoi comme travail en Ecosse et Maman : tu vas laisser l'hôtel d'Altay ? Demanda Nansal.

\- Eej et moi voulons créer un B&amp;B à la ferme pour les moldus et peut-être un petit centre équestre plus tard. Ainsi, nous travaillerons à la maison. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Pourquoi tu veux faire ça pour des moldus et pas pour des sorciers ? Demanda Severus curieux.

\- Parce que nous habiterons pas très loin des moldus et ils vont skier l'hiver.

\- Le ski c'est le truc que nous a monté Kenji à la télé ou sur les photos de Maman et lui ? Demanda Nansal.

\- Oui: donc c'est plus simple d'attirer des clients de ce monde que les sorciers qui ne voyagent pas beaucoup. Mentit Toorj pour ne pas révéler son désir de se faire oublier des sorciers mongols, en particulier les deux clans avides de vengeance.

\- Maman on va slier ? Demanda Kushi curieux.

\- On dit skier pas slier Kushi mais oui je vais vous apprendre à skier. Promit Pansy.

\- Et à Aav aussi ? Interrogea Kushi.

\- Oui.

\- Eh Aav: tu vas y arriver ou tu vas etre vert comme pour l'avion ? Se moqua Toorjii.

\- Bien entendu que je vais y arriver et je ne serais pas vert. Rétorqua son père secrètement inquiet à l'idée de monter sur les deux planches moldues montrées par Kenji sur internet. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, les enfants posèrent d'autres questions tout comme les elfes satisfaits par la proposition des deux sorciers de visiter l'endroit avant le déménagement définitif puis de choisir entre l'un des petits appartements dans la ferme à l'insu des moldus ou l'un des chalets. En effet, les deux elfes de maison étaient habitués à avoir leur propre indépendance ainsi que leur petite Ger installée près de celle de Pansy. Ils adoraient la famille de sorciers mais désiraient leur propre intimité par moments. D'ailleurs, Haje l'avait obtenu dés le début de son service auprès de Pansy quand Odval le confia à sa petite fille surprise le 31 décembre 1998. La jeune fille connaissait déjà le jeune elfe du même âge qu'elle car c'était le fils de Nada et Kir les deux elfes de maison d'Odval. Toutefois, la Serpentarde n'avait jamais pensé avoir de nouveau des elfes à son propre service après son départ du manoir Parkinson. Enfin, Pansy ne savait pas du tout comment l'entretenir car elle ne travaillait pas encore et retournerait à l'école de magie en janvier.

Pansy voulut donc refuser ce don mais sa grand-mère la rassura en affirmant qu'Haje resterait dans la Ger familiale tant qu'elle ne pourrait pas subvenir à ses besoins. De plus, cet elfe très jeune pourrait s'occuper de ses chevaux en son absence au lieu de s'ennuyer auprès d'une vieille femme. En effet, Odval était consciente que ce jeune elfe s'ennuyait auprès d'une sorcière de son âge. Aussi, elle voulait le confier à sa petite fille puisque Batbold et Gyrin préféraient s'occuper eux-mêmes de leurs troupeaux sans l'aide d'un elfe. De plus, Naraantsuya restait avec sa mère donc elle bénéficiait déjà de l'aide de Nada et Kir. Pansy curieuse en parla donc avec Haje qui affirma vouloir entrer à son service puis l'elfe répondit à ses questions sur ses attentes ou ses propres devoirs en tant qu'elfe.

Il fut heureux de recevoir une petite Ger de la part de sa maîtresse qui avait utilisé son argent de poche pour l'acheter afin qu'il ne soit pas contraint de vivre encore avec ses parents puisqu'il voulait son indépendance. Haje s'occupa donc des chevaux de Pansy en son absence et resta auprès de sa maîtresse après le retour de la jeune femme à la fin de ses Aspics avant de lui demander une faveur en aout 1999. C'est ainsi que la sorcière accepta d'acheter Hie rencontrée par Haje au cours de la transhumance des troupeaux des Panshriij effectuée en compagnie d'une autre famille sorcière très liée à Odval avant la répudiation de Pansy.

Les elfes de maisons étaient ensuite restés auprès de la sorcière puis la suivirent au moment de son mariage avant de monter leur petite Ger près de celle des deux époux puisque la loi sorcière mongole prévoyait que le propriétaire d'un elfe devait lui fournir un logement indépendant ou une véritable chambre personnelle dans la Ger familiale. Les elfes la montèrent ensuite sur le terrain des deux époux après la construction de la maison. Ils suivirent aussi leur maîtresse au moment de son installation chez les Adiriig mais Pansy prit soin de les confier à sa mère après son internement forcé afin qu'ils ne restent pas chez ces gens en attendant sa libération. Ensuite, Haje chassa ses pensées au moment où Kushi demander s'ils ne pouvaient pas aller visiter la ferme maintenant. Pansy lança un _Tempus_ et calcula qu'il était seize heures en Mongolie mais huit heures du matin en Grande-Bretagne donc c'était faisable.

* * *

_**Voilà. j'espère que cette première partie vous a plu !**_

_**Comment avez-vous trouvé l'annonce du départ par les parents aux enfants ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous des propos édulcorés de Toorj ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la réaction des gamins ?**_

_**Joyeuses Pâques et à bientôt !**_


	35. La visite

_**Bonsoir à tous et bon lundi de Pâques, **_

_**Voici la seconde partie du chapitre puis il y en aura une troisième afin de ne pas trop embrouiller les choses dans un unique chapitre. **_

_**A bientôt et Bonne Lecture. **_

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Kushi curieux finit par demander à ses parents s'ils ne pouvaient pas aller visiter la ferme maintenant. Pansy lança un _Tempus_ et calcula qu'il était seize heures chez eux en Mongolie mais huit heures du matin en Grande-Bretagne. La jeune femme estima donc une visite possible avant d'en parler avec son mari également désireux de montrer la ferme aux enfants. Elle envoya son patronus à sa mère, son cousin ainsi que son oncle puis contacta Kenji au téléphone pour savoir s'il désirait venir lui aussi. Une fois avertie, sa grand-mère lui proposa de faire garder Saejin par Nada pendant que Kir les accompagnerait. Pansy accepta avant d'attendre l'arrivée de toute sa famille à la Ger puis elle confia son bébé à l'elfe.

Pendant ce temps, Kenji alla rapidement acheter quelques vêtements et des chaussures moldues à son beau-frère Gyrin et son beau-père bien plus maigres que lui. La famille du cracmol fut donc la dernière à arriver à la Ger de Pansy puis le cuisinier donna ses achats aux deux hommes surpris afin de ne pas se faire remarquer à Aviemore à cause de leur accoutrement sorcier. Entre-temps, Pansy contacta Harry Potter à travers la cheminette comme l'auror le lui avait demandé afin de l'avertir de leur arrivée :

« _ Bonjour Mr Potter : je ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Bonjour Mrs Panshriij, non vous ne me dérangez pas puisque c'est moi qui vous ai dit de me contacter directement à mon bureau. Affirma Harry.

\- Nous voulons nous rendre en Ecosse afin de montrer nos futures demeures à notre famille. Expliqua Pansy

\- A quelle heure serez-vous en Grande-Bretagne ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Nous arriverons en Grande-Bretagne d'ici un quart d'heures je pense.

\- Bien : le Ministre m'a donné les coordonnées de vos deux maisons mais je ne m'y suis encore jamais rendu car je ne voulais pas les inspecter en votre absence. Expliqua Harry.

\- Voulez-vous faire votre inspection aujourd'hui ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Oui ce serait mieux : pouvons-nous nous retrouver quelque part afin de transplaner ensemble ?

\- Hm où devrais-je venir vous chercher ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Voulez-vous venir me chercher devant la maison de Ron ? Je sais que vous êtes déjà allée chez lui donc nous nous y retrouverons facilement. Affirma Harry qui était conscient du probable refus de Pansy de le rejoindre au bureau des aurors.

\- Oui. Par contre, Mr Potter : nos enfants ne savent rien des menaces qui pèsent sur nous donc pourriez-vous éviter d'en parler devant eux s'il vous plait ?

\- Il n'y a aucun problème. _ »

xxxxx

Après avoir conclu sa conversation avec Pansy, Pansy contacta Ron pour le saluer. De son coté Ronald était en train de préparer son fils pour se rendre au Terrier puisque les enseignants de son école moldue étaient en grève. Toutefois, il proposa à Hugo d'aller voir ses nouveaux amis d'abord, ce que son fils accepta volontiers. Ronald reprit donc la parole :

« _ Je peux emmener mon beau-frère jusque chez vous au lieu de vous contraindre à vous déplacer.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, vous ne devez pas aller travailler? Demanda Pansy.

\- Je commence dans une heure seulement. Enfin, Hugo et Lily seraient ravis de revoir vos garçons.

\- Alors les enfants, Toorj et moi serons contents de vous revoir tous les trois d'ici peu. Affirma Pansy.

\- Bien où devons-nous nous retrouver ?

\- Nous vous attendrons là où nous sommes apparus ensemble la première fois. Les garçons sont impatients de revoir Lily et Hugo._ »

* * *

Enfin, tout le monde s'attroupa autour de Pansy, Naraantsuya et Toorj pour transplaner près de la ferme d'abord pendant que Ron proposait à son beau-frère d'emmener aussi Lily. Cette dernière ravie fut donc emmenée chez Ron par sa mère grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry apparut lui aussi dans la cheminée puis Ron transplana son petit monde auprès de la chaussée où Pansy l'avait fait transplaner la première fois. Tandis que les deux enfants soigneusement couverts se précipitèrent sur les garçons, Harry curieux observa toute la famille de Pansy manifestement réunie hormis le bébé confié aux bons soins d'un elfe de maison en Mongolie.

Il salua d'abord le couple puis les autres adultes dont le jumeau de Pansy puis les enfants avant de noter également la présence de plusieurs elfes. Harry surpris constata cependant qu'ils portaient des tuniques à manches longues, une ceinture, des bottes de feutre, des gants et même des chapeaux. L'auror nota aussi que le tissu des tuniques était bien plus pesant que les espèces de draps ou taies d'oreiller utilisées par les elfes britanniques.

En effet, les elfes de maisons refusaient toujours les vêtements car ils craignaient d'être affranchis par leurs maîtres. Ils portaient donc toujours leurs taies crasseuses sans se soucier du reste et ne voulaient pas non plus entendre parler d'un salaire malgré les tentatives d'Hermione pour les convaincre ou encore tous ses meetings annuels sur le sujet. La sorcière avait donc opté pour une autre stratégie en faisant approuver des lois pour interdire les châtiments corporels, les insultes, le refus de la nourriture ou autre par un maître. Harry se ressaisit et posa des questions à Pansy :

« _ Vous possédez des elfes affranchis ?

\- Non. Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Mais ils possèdent une tunique, des chaussures, des gants et même un chapeau. Or, les vêtements sont utilisés par les elfes affranchis. Insista Harry abasourdi.

\- Oui mais regardez bien leurs vêtements: il y a un losange rouge dessus. Dit Pansy.

\- Oui : cela a-t-il une signification ? Demanda Harry.

\- Le losange rouge permet de distinguer les elfes de maison mongols attachés à un maître et les affranchis puisque le code sorcier mongol prévoit que chaque maitre doit fournir à ses elfes de maison un deel, une bande de tissu en guise de ceinture, des bottes de feutre et un chapeau pour pouvoir affronter la rudesse de nos hivers. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ah. Constata Harry surpris.

\- De toute façon, je n'aurais jamais exposé Haje et Hie au froid glacial en Mongolie sans les couvrir même si le code sorcier ne prévoyait pas ces choses. Affirma Pansy.

\- Ma maîtresse Odval ne nous exposerait pas au froid non plus ma femme ou moi car un elfe de maison est très bien traité en Mongolie et surtout apprécié. Affirma Kir avec fierté

\- Mais vous avez aussi des gants : or, ce n'est pas prévu par le code sorcier mongol si j'ai bien compris. Constata Harry en observant les elfes.

\- Oui et on porte aussi des pantalons, des chaussettes, des pulls ainsi que tout le reste. Ma femme met même des robes parfois. Précisa Haje légèrement hilare avant de soulever légèrement le deel de son épouse pour montrer le bas de sa robe.

\- Vous acceptez les vêtements. Constata Harry surpris.

\- Oui: au début, je ne voulais rien d'autre que les vêtements prévu par le code sorcier mongol car j'avais peur d'être ensuite affranchi par ma maîtresse mais elle s'est montrée plus maligne que moi. Expliqua Haje

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Harry.

\- Elle m'a ordonné de me coudre un pantalon et tricoter un pull afin de les porter sous mon deel même si j'affirmais me sentir déjà au chaud avec mon deel d'elfe de maison, mes bottes ou mon chapeau. Alors j'ai du obéir mais je sais que ce n'est pas une manière de m'affranchir puisqu'elle ne me donne pas le vêtement elle-même. Maîtresse Pansy a insisté aussi pour les gants et les chaussettes car elle a peur qu'on puisse avoir froid même si nous sommes plus résistants que les humains. Expliqua Haje.

\- Ensuite, Maîtresse Odval a approuvé son idée donc nous portons ces choses nous aussi ma femme et moi. Renchérit Kir. _ »

Harry acquiesça puis se tourna vers sa fille manifestement heureuse en compagnie des garçons de Pansy. Le sorcier observa ces enfants plutôt vifs avant de leur parler un peu. Il nota leur accent aussi prononcé que celui de leur père mais ils étaient apparemment bilingues comme lui et leur grand-mère maternelle qui avait appris l'anglais auprès de son mari. Apparemment, la femme de Kenji détenait aussi un niveau d'anglais correct, son père et son jumeau également ainsi que la grand-mère de Pansy. Naraantsuya expliqua que Pansy avait insisté pour apprendre l'anglais à ses cousins, les elfes, son oncle et sa grand-mère.

* * *

Ensuite, le petit groupe se mit en marche puis les enfants mais aussi les adultes admirèrent les arbres enneigés durant le parcours. Au bout de quelques minutes, les sorciers parvinrent finalement à destination. Les Mongols curieux mais aussi Harry admirèrent aussitôt la bâtisse en pierre. Potter demanda la permission d'inspecter tous les recoins de la maison mais aussi de la propriété, ce que Pansy accepta avant de lui recommander de se montrer prudent car les doxys avaient envahi tous les édifices. Ensuite, Harry nota l'enthousiasme de son beau-frère puis le sorcier songea que Ron regrettait vraiment de ne plus habiter à la compagne comme durant son enfance au Terrier.

Hugo nota également un détail et montra à Lily les gnomes qui lui rappelaient ceux du Terrier rapidement revenus dans le jardin des Weasley après le mariage de Bill. Ron acquiesça puis leurs amis bombèrent le torse en affirmant qu'ils avaient pour mission de dégnomer le jardin pendant que les parents s'occuperaient des parasites à l'intérieur de la demeure. Ils voulurent cependant entrer dans la maison d'abord avant de pousser des cris de dégoût à la vue de tous les doxys, la crasse environnante ainsi que la poussière :

« _ Mais c'est tout sale ! S'exclama Severus.

\- Je vous avais dit que nous devrons tout nettoyer. Répondit son père.

\- Beurk c'est quoi ces trucs noirs ? Demanda Kushi apeuré à son père.

\- Ce sont des doxys mais tu ne dois pas les approcher. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Regardez : ils ont des yeux méchants et des dents en plus ! Hurla Severus.

\- C'est moche, méchant et laid: vous pouvez pas vivre ici ! Renchérit Lily sans se soucier de la gêne de son père.

\- Aav notre maison à nous est sale aussi ? Demanda Patrick à son père.

\- Non car il n'y a pas de doxys. Le rassura Kenji.

\- Maman : j'veux pas dormir ici avec ces monstres ! Paniqua Kushi.

\- Kushi on ne dormira pas dans la maison avant d'avoir tout nettoyé. C'est pour ça que nous installerons notre Ger sur le terrain en attendant. Tu verras que ce sera très beau ensuite. Le rassura sa mère._ »

Potter honteux songea alors que Pansy avait cédé au Ministère un somptueux manoir contre un endroit de ce genre pour obtenir un service de protection afin de protéger les siens. L'auror estima s'être vraiment trompé sur le Pékinois toutes ces années. Durant la visite, Odval observa attentivement le bureau et les appartements dans l'une des deux longères puis le troisième plus spacieux dans la seconde, la buanderie, le cellier, la cuisine énorme, le grand-salon, la salle à manger et le petit salon tout en discutant avec Kir. Les enfants surpris notèrent tout l'espace disponible au rez-de-chaussée mais aussi l'étage ainsi que le grenier.

Ils voulurent ensuite se rendre dans le jardin à l'arrière pour voir la balançoire évoquée par Kenji. Harry avait admiré les dimensions spacieuses de la bâtisse, celles des appartements ainsi que de l'étage ou encore du grenier, et même le garage mais l'auror fut lui aussi bien heureux à l'idée de sortir à l'air libre pour échapper aux doxys. En revanche, les elfes estimaient pouvoir nettoyer rapidement l'endroit s'ils s'y mettaient sans relâche pendant plusieurs jours. Toorj fit sortir tout le monde par la baie vitrée et montra aux enfants le patio ainsi que la véranda en affirmant y faire pousser de très belles fleurs pour Maman.

Ensuite, Pansy montra sa balançoire aux enfants curieux puis les plus petits voulurent bien évidemment l'essayer. Harry amusé nota ensuite la joie de Lily et Severus qui s'étaient assis ensemble sur la balançoire en compagnie de Kushi installé sur les genoux de son frère. Les autres garçons se placèrent aussitôt derrière en compagnie d'Hugo afin de les pousser sous les flashes de la Serpentarde. Toorj estima cependant qu'une seule balançoire ne suffirait pas puis il proposa à Pansy d'en acheter une comme celle entrevue au parc moldu de Pékin l'autre jour ou un portique pour que les enfants puissent y jouer en toute sécurité. Kushi finit alors par intervenir afin de demander une faveur à ses parents :

« _ Vous voulez pas vous transformer en loup comme ça on vous montre à Lily et Hugo ?

\- Vous êtes des animagus ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui et nous sommes légalement enregistrés au Ministère de la magie mongol. Précisa Pansy.

\- Aav et Eej nous ont souvent porté sur le dos. Bon maintenant, je monte seulement sur mon père car je suis trop lourd pour Maman à mon âge. Expliqua Toorjii.

\- Papa est le plus fort ! Se vanta Kushi.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de force Kushi mais de constitution : Eej ne peut pas porter tes frères qui sont bien trop lourds pour elle maintenant. Et puis je ne porte pas tout le monde non plus car je serai incapable de transporter un homme adulte ou un adolescent, voire, une femme un peu trop ronde. Modéra son père.

\- Mais tu portes Maman ! Protesta Kushi.

\- Oui mais Maman est un petit poids plume donc j'y arrive. Expliqua son père amusé.

\- Bon Mr Potter, Ronald : nous autorisez-vous à porter vos enfants quelques minutes ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui bien entendu.

\- Oui. Dit Harry surpris.

\- Bien : Hugo tu montes sur moi et Lily tu grimpes sur Pansy car tu es plus légère. Précisa Toorj._ »

Après quelques explications, les deux sorciers se métamorphosèrent sous les yeux des autres puis Harry admira sincèrement les deux loups. Lily émerveillée caressa la louve avant de se faire aider par Toorjii pour grimper sur son échine pendant que Nansal faisait pareil avec Hugo sous le flash de Kenji en train d'utiliser le Smartphone de sa jumelle pour immortaliser la scène. Les deux enfants s'accrochèrent aux loups qui se mirent à marcher lentement d'abord puis ils commencèrent à courir pour le plus grand plaisir des gamins. Ces derniers laissèrent ensuite la place à Kushi et Patrick ainsi que Severus qui grimpa sur l'échine de sa mère. Enfin, la louve resta auprès des enfants pendant que Toorj portait d'abord Nansal suivi de Toorjii leur fils aîné. Kenji plaisanta sur le fait qu'un parc animalier n'était pas loin donc les deux époux pourraient rendre visite à de vrais loups comme lorsqu'ils s'approchaient des vraies meutes en Mongolie.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, le couple reprit forme humaine et entraîna le petit groupe visiter le reste de la propriété. Batbold, Odval, Kir Haje et Gyrin s'intéressèrent particulièrement à la bergerie, la grange, l'étable ainsi que l'écurie puis Lily s'amusa à la vue du poulailler mais déplora la présence des doxy partout. Enfin, Harry nota les chalets déjà évoqués par Ron avant d'estimer silencieusement que l'un d'eux deviendrait le lieu où Ron et Hermione seraient soumis à leur thérapie.

L'auror parcourut ensuite l'immense terrain en compagnie des autres sorciers hormis Kenji resté en arrière avec sa femme et sa sœur car le cracmol ne s'intéressait pas à l'élevage. En revanche, Gyrin et Batbold estimèrent que le couple détenait tout l'espace nécessaire pour accueillir les moutons de toute la famille. Par contre, ils conseillèrent à Toorj de demander aux moldus si les bois attenants étaient à vendre afin d'éviter l'arrivée de voisins si jamais ces terres ne faisaient pas partie du domaine domanial de la ville. Toorj songeur acquiesça et les remercia pour leur idée pendant que Potter s'était éloigné pour inspecter certains prés. Ensuite, Toorj réprima un soupir après les cris de Kenji désireux de les voir se hâter afin de se rendre à la maison de ville. Ron prit ensuite la parole :

« _ C'est dommage que Kenji n'aime pas cet endroit car c'est un vrai petit bijou inséré dans la nature et vous y serez tranquilles. Estima le rouquin.

\- Mon beau-fils a tout repris son père Patrick senior: ce type adorait seulement la ville même s'il aimait chevaucher dans la steppe. Affirma Batbold.

\- Vous avez connu le père des jumeaux ? Demanda Ron curieux.

\- Oui mais pas longtemps puisqu'il a emmené ma sœur très loin de nous : ce sorcier était un citadin jusqu'au bout des ongles même s'il aimait les chevaux. Ce type était aussi rusé pour les affaires ou encore très fier comme Kenji. Dit Batbold.

\- Je le trouvais trop vieux pour ma fille mais j'aurais du l'accepter afin d'éviter la fuite de Naraantsuya puis nos embrouilles ridicules. Regretta Odval.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Ron.

\- Eh bien, si j'avais accepté le mariage de Naraantsuya avec ce type, nous serions restées en contact elle et moi après son installation en Angleterre. J'aurais pu aussi voir mes petits-enfants puis intervenir pour sauver ma fille ainsi que les jumeaux des griffes de Parkinson en 1991. Déplora Odval.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Eej mais celle de Naraantsuya qui nous a exclu de sa vie au point que ses enfants ne connaissaient même pas notre existence. Par sa faute, ils n'ont donc pas pu nous demander de l'aide en 1991, sinon, je serai venu les chercher pour les sauver des griffes de Parkinson quitte à lancer un _Avada Kedavra _sur ce type pour nous débarrasser de lui si nécessaire. Intervint Batbold.

\- …

\- Enfin, Kenji refuse de le reconnaître mais il détient le caractère de son père même si Kenji donne ses ordres sur un ton plus gentil : mon beau-fils adore sa famille cependant il se considère le chef de toute la maisonnée et de moi inclus même si je suis on beau-père. Avant le retour de Toorj au bercail, il commandait également sa sœur sans en avoir l'air comme son père avant lui. Affirma Batbold.

\- Ah ce point là ? S'étonna Ron.

\- C'est vrai : Naraantsuya elle-même dit que son fils est bien comme le père. Kenji ne se rend même pas compte de faire souvent preuve d'autoritarisme car il pense agir pour notre bien à tous, surtout celui de sa sœur. Affirma Odval.

\- Oh oui : Toorj tu as de la chance que Pansy tienne vraiment à toi et sache dire non à son jumeaux, sinon, Kenji t'aurait foutu dehors quand tu as voulu retourner au bercail. Sa sœur est tout pour lui donc il ne supporte pas de la voir souffrir et t'en a voulu énormément après ton départ en 2013. Renchérit Gyrin.

\- Je sais mais comme tu dis Pansy ne se laisse pas faire même si elle a tendance à souvent suivre les conseils ou les directives de son frère. Dit Toorj rassuré par l'attitude de sa femme.

\- Kenji veut tous nous commander._ Se lamenta Gyrin._ Il voudrait à tout prix nous faire vivre tous ensemble mais je n'y tiens pas, ni à m'enfermer dans une baraque en ville comme celle sur les photos qu'il nous a montré. Renchérit Gyrin.

\- Nous vous l'avons dit déjà tout à l'heure Pansy et moi mais je le répète encore une fois : vous pouvez habiter ici avec nous car la place ne manque pas entre la bâtisse, les cinq chalets ou le terrain si vous préférez vivre dans votre Ger. Enfin, vous pouvez aussi emmener toutes vos bêtes avec nous alors ne les vendez pas. Intervint Toorj.

\- J'avoue que ta proposition me tente car je ne veux pas vivre en ville même si j'irai y voir ma fille très souvent. Affirma Batbold.

\- De plus, nous pourrions garder les moutons au lieu de les vendre comme Kenji le souhaite. Enfin, je préfère vivre grâce à mon élevage ici plutôt que de travailler comme le serveur de Kenji en ville. Confessa Gyrin.

\- Alors c'est décidé tu reste avec nous. Affirma Toorj.

\- Je pourrais aussi t'aider pour tes chevaux si tu finis par ouvrir ton club. Proposa Gyrin.

\- Volontiers Gyrin. Et vous : Batbold et Grand-maman vous voulez rester ici avec nous ou vivre chez Kenji ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Je pense rester ici moi aussi je ne veux pas vexer Kenji donc nous allons aussi visiter sa future maison puis j'attendrais le bon moment pour lui faire part de ma décision. Affirma Batbold.

\- C'est pareil pour moi. Dit Odval._ »

* * *

Enfin, le petit groupe attendit la fin de la première inspection d'Harry puis ils transplanèrent discrètement à Aviemore où Harry abasourdi admira la superbe maison très spacieuse avec ses deux étages et son grenier ainsi que son jardin, sans parler du rez-de-chaussée. Toutefois, il nota que Pansy n'aimait manifestement pas cette propriété puis le sorcier vit aussi la contrariété des Mongols hormis l'épouse de Kenji sincèrement impressionnée par la prestance de la maison largement supérieure à son appartement à Altay. Naé n'avait pas envie de quitter la Mongolie, néanmoins, elle se rendit enfin compte des opportunités qui s'offraient au petit Patrick s'il héritait de cette belle demeure plus tard mais aussi du restaurant.

A son insu, les affirmations de Kenji allèrent dans ce sens puisqu'il affirma à son épouse que Pansy leur donnerait légalement cette maison dés qu'ils se présenteraient devant le notaire moldu d'Aviemore. Naé abasourdie demanda à sa belle-sœur si elle était vraiment certaine de son choix car cette demeure était d'une grande valeur, néanmoins, Pansy confirma la donner à son frère car il adorait cette maison et elle-même n'aimait pas du tout cet endroit. Ainsi, ils partageraient les biens des Parkinson de façon équitable à ses yeux. Ensuite, Kenji exposa ses plans à sa famille puis il affirma que le rez-de-chaussée serait intégralement dédié au restaurant sans se douter de la contrariété d'Odval pas du tout désireuse de souffrir le martyre tous les jours pour monter au premier étage de cette demeure quand elle n'utiliserait pas la méthode de transplanage.

Pendant ce temps, les enfants firent un vacarme d'enfer durant l'exploration de toute la demeure mais aussi du jardin où Odval finit par se rendre également pour discuter avec son fils et Gyrin. La vieille femme leur rappela ses rhumatismes puis refusa de rester enfermée au premier étage de cette bicoque si elle n'utilisait pas la magie pour sortir. En revanche, la vieille femme estima pouvoir se déplacer sans problème et sans devoir transplaner à tout bout de champs, si elle s'installait à la ferme de Pansy puisque plusieurs appartements étaient disponibles au rez-de-chaussée. De plus, l'entrée secondaire dans la cuisine n'était pas dotée d'escaliers donc elle pourrait l'utiliser sans soucis pour sortir. Gyrin approuva sa décision car lui-même entendait bien vivre chez le couple lui aussi. Il aiderait également Toorj à s'occuper de tous leurs moutons ainsi que des chevaux.

Le sorcier affirma pouvoir ainsi rester au contact de la nature au lieu de se transformer en serveur ou dépérir en ville car il ne supportait pas d'être enfermé dans cette baraque. Batbold acquiesça car lui-même ne voulait pas rester dans un tel endroit mais il allait devoir ruser pour décliner la proposition de son beau-fils sans le vexer si Beau-Papa s'installait à la ferme au lieu de vivre avec lui. Ensuite, ils observèrent l'auror britannique discuter avec Kenji qui lui permit d'inspecter tous les recoins et le suivit en compagnie de Naé pendant que Pansy emmenait les enfants à la ferme où ils organisèrent une bataille de boules de neige dans le jardin.

* * *

Pendant les jeux des gamins, Ron profita de ce moment de tranquillité pour enfin parler avec Pansy qui s'était assise sur l'un des bancs de pierre sous le porche en compagnie de Toorj. Il lança un _Assurdiato_ puis la sorcière troublée écouta son récit tout en ressentant une peine immense après avoir appris la décrépitude du vieillard. Malgré toutes les manipulations et les souffrances infligées par son géniteur, la Serpentarde se sentait incapable de l'abandonner à son sort ou de le haïr jusqu'à la mort comme Kenji le faisait car Patrick Parkinson restait leur père, néanmoins, elle le craignait depuis des années au point de le fuir comme la _Dragoncelle_.

Enfin, Pansy était également abasourdie par le mot « Pardon » prononcé par son père puisque son géniteur était connu pour sa fierté. Elle ne savait cependant pas comment réagir face à une telle chose si tardive et totalement inattendue. De plus, la sorcière n'était pas certaine que ces excuses soient adressées à toute la famille puisque son père semblait s'excuser seulement envers elle d'après le récit de Ronald. Aussi, la jeune femme craignait d'en parler à son frère qui se heurterait d'avantage s'il estimait que leur père s'excusait seulement envers elle. Pansy redoutait également la réaction de son jumeau si elle lui rendait visite en prison pour affronter leur père. En revanche, Toorj ne comprit pas ses craintes :

« _ Ton père semble regretter ses actes envers toi Pansy et il est manifestement très fatigué donc tu devrais aller le voir.

\- Cet homme regrette ses gestes selon moi et vous soutient dans votre choix au point de refuser d'aider Nott, ni ne tentera de vous convaincre de le faire. Renchérit Ron.

\- Tout ceci est très inattendu Ronald car mon père était très strict, voire, extrêmement dur par moment durant mon adolescence. Donc j'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer mon géniteur se transformer en vieillard repenti. Confessa Pansy.

\- Vingt ans de prison changent les gens. Estima Ron.

\- Je n'en doute pas, néanmoins, c'est moi qui ai envoyé mon père en prison donc c'est un peu difficile de croire qu'il ne m'en veut pas. Répondit Pansy.

\- Je n'ai pas vu son visage mais je suis persuadé qu'il était sincère. Affirma Ron.

\- C'est fort possible Ronald mais le problème c'est qu'il s'excuse seulement envers moi et pas mon frère ou ma mère.

\- Vous pensez comme moi qu'il s'est seulement excusé auprès de vous ? Demanda Ron.

\- J'en ai l'impression s'il n'a rien dit quand vous lui avez proposé d'adresser un message de sa part à ma mère ou mon frère. Toutefois, ils n'apprécieraient pas ce fait si je le leur révélais. Avoua Pansy.

\- Pourquoi : je trouve normal qu'il se soit seulement adressé à toi. Rétorqua Toorj.

\- Toorj, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir souffert à cause de ses gestes insensés. Protesta doucement sa femme.

\- Non et rien ne pourra effacer le mal qu'il a fait à ta mère ou ton frère mais ton père sait fort bien qu'ils ne veulent pas entendre parler de lui donc il respecte leur souhait. Estima le Mongol.

\- …

\- Par contre, tu es la seule qui maintient un contact indirect avec lui par le biais de tes colis, des faire-part ou des soins médicaux. C'est donc normal que ton père s'adresse seulement à toi car il sait que tu ne l'as pas complètement rejeté. Insista Toorj.

\- Oui mais cela ne l'aidera pas à régler son différend avec Kenji : mon frère est convaincu que Patrick puis moi étions ses préférés durant notre petite enfance. Dit Pansy.

\- Ton frère ne devrait pas se vexer car il a renié votre père de manière officielle donc le vieillard ne risque pas de s'adresser à lui. Estima Toorj._ »

Le mongol commença ensuite une longue diatribe sur le fait que Kenji avait souffert durant son adolescence mais il ne devrait pas continuer d'en vouloir à un vieillard manifestement diminué. Enfin, Kenji lui-même risquait de s'en vouloir d'ici peu s'il ne renouait pas le contact avec cet homme avant son décès. Enfin, il révéla à Ron que Parkinson alla porter des colis à sa femme tous les mois durant l'internement de Naraantsuya. Cette dernière ne se souvenait pas de ce type, ni de leur famille mais elle était contente à la vue du linge, des vêtements à la mode, des magazines, des bijoux. des livres, des jeux ou encore des photographies des deux adolescents blonds aux yeux bleus incluses dans les paquets parfois. Elle discutait aussi avec ce type qu'elle prenait pour un vieil ami et ne comprenait pas la situation mais la sorcière attendait ses visites avec impatience.

Par contre, Naraantsuya le laissa dans le dénuement le plus total après avoir repris ses esprits. Toorj affirma que les Panshriij étaient extrêmement rancuniers en général mais Pansy était manifestement plus conciliante. Ronald abasourdi écouta ce récit en songeant que ce Parkinson était un malade mental pour enfermer sa femme dans un asile avant d'aller la voir tous les mois pour s'assurer de son état. Pire encore, il fit croire qu'elle était décédée à ses enfants avant de changer leur apparence puis leur faire vivre une adolescence misérable. Le rouquin songea ensuite à l'ironie du destin car Pansy imitait partiellement son géniteur en prenant indirectement soin de lui grâce à ses colis ou les soins médicaux mais elle se différenciait de lui en n'allant jamais le voir. Toorj reprit la discussion en affirmant ne pas justifier les gestes démentiels de son beau-père, néanmoins, il insista auprès de sa femme sur le fait que ce type était manifestement mal en point.

Pansy inquiète acquiesça avant de demander des détails à Ron qui résuma de nouveau les propos de Zabini. Il en profita également pour évoquer la solitude de ce type depuis la mort de sa mère car le prisonnier ne recevait aucune visite, ni de colis à part les siens. Pansy resta surprise après avoir compris que Zabini s'était non seulement excusé mais lui demandait la fameuse carte postale évoquée le jour du procès. La sorcière promit à Ron d'en envoyer une au prisonnier puis apprit son intérêt pour les oiseaux. Par contre, Pansy resta sans voix après les propos de Ronald sur une éventuelle amnistie pour certains prisonniers ainsi que son hypothèse sur celle de Parkinson senior.

Elle blêmit face à cette éventualité car la sorcière craignait des représailles de la part de son père mais la jeune femme se sentit encore plus mal après le récit des hypothèses de Blaise sur le fait que le vieillard ne voulait probablement pas sortir d'Azkaban puisqu'il ne saurait pas où aller. D'après Zabini, Parkinson préférait donc mourir en prison mais dans un lieu sécurisé où sa fille lui faisait prodiguer des soins plutôt que de crever dans un caniveau après le rejet de sa propre famille qui ne voulait bien évidemment plus entendre parler de lui à cause de ses méfaits.

Ce fait bouleversa profondément la sorcière même si elle ne parvenait pas à chasser ses craintes envers son géniteur. En son for intérieur, Pansy avait pratiquement dissocié son père en deux personnes : _Daddy_ jusqu'à la mort de Patrick puis _Père_ après la soi-disant mort de sa mère. Avant Pansy tutoyait son géniteur mais ce dernier avait ensuite changé les règles afin de se conformer à la haute-société donc elle s'était mise à l'appeler Père et à le vouvoyer. Aussi, elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer son père faible ou repentant. La sorcière chassa ses pensées au moment où Ron reprit la parole :

« _ Votre père est manifestement très faible Pansy : il doit peut-être penser que ces jours sont comptés et s'est rendu compte de ses fautes envers vous. Tenta Ron.

\- Beaucoup de mes patients revivaient leur vie de manière rétrospective et réalisaient alors leurs erreurs quand ils estimaient s'éteindre bientôt. Confirma Pansy songeuse.

\- Tu devrais aller voir ton père avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Insista Toorj.

\- Je sais qu'il me faudra l'affronter : nous en avons déjà parlé l'autre jour mais ce n'est pas évident. Pendant des années, j'étais convaincue qu'il me haïssait donc je craignais d'aller le voir car il sait très bien utiliser les informulés et mon père peut donc me tuer en deux secondes. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Euh Pansy tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? Demanda son mari surpris.

\- Je peux t'assurer que mon père savait bien utiliser les informulés avant sa détention. Il n'a jamais tué personne, néanmoins, je l'ai vu faire glisser Lucius Malefoy dans les escaliers le jour où ce fumier a maugrée que son père Abraxas Malefoy avait négocié de très mauvaises fiançailles pour son cher Draco… Le vieux Malefoy n'a ensuite pas compris comment il est tombé et s'en est pris à Dobby son elfe de maison. Une autre fois, mon père a fait glisser Draco Malefoy dans le crottin de son pur-sang quand ce type s'est encore une fois vanté de sa supériorité sur les Parkinson même s'il ne montait pas sur un cheval car il était mort de trouille. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Oui d'accord mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ton père lancerait un informulé sur toi. Protesta Toorj.

\- De toute façon, ce sorcier est trop faible pour pratiquer la magie et ne possède plus de baguettes. Insista Ron.

\- Vos propos m'ont bouleversé Ronald car je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une telle attitude de sa part. Je vais aller l'affronter un de ces jours puisqu'il ne va pas bien mais il me faut me préparer psychologiquement à une telle entrevue car je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire après toutes ces années, ni comment m'adresser à lui. Conclut-elle._ »

* * *

Toorj loua Gengis Khan après avoir compris que sa femme acceptait enfin d'aller voir son père malgré sa peur viscérale avant d'accepter de l'accompagner à Azkaban où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Ron fut également soulagé par la décision de son amie manifestement capable d'aller de l'avant au lieu de s'enfermer dans sa haine. Ce fait renforça le désir du rouquin de se soumettre à une thérapie avec elle car il appréciait le fait de la voir avouer ses faiblesses mais aussi se remettre en question et affronter ses problèmes. Le sorcier se promit donc d'en parler avec Hermione puis la psychomage après son installation à la ferme.

Ensuite, il répondit aux questions de la jeune femme avant de lui décrire l'état de son père ou du moins ce qu'il avait pu en déduire. Ronald n'était pas médicomage mais le vieillard lui semblait en mauvais état :

« _ Votre père est vraiment fatigué Pansy : je ne sais pas s'il résistera encore longtemps en prison car l'humidité de son cachot lui fait beaucoup de mal même si les gardes jettent souvent des sortilèges pour le déshumidifier. De plus, nous ne sommes qu'en février donc l'hiver n'est pas fini et je vous rappelle qu'Azkaban est située dans une zone très humide. Votre père ne peut pas rester dans un cachot encore bien longtemps et surtout pas dans un fauteuil roulant ou un lit Insista Ron.

\- Le problème c'est qu'il doit purger sa peine donc je ne peux pas l'installer dans une maisonnette ou autre, néanmoins, il y a peut-être une solution même si ce ne serait pas le grand luxe non plus… _ Commença Pansy songeuse. _ Ronald : pouvez-vous demander à votre femme s'il est possible de demander le transfert d'un prisonnier malade à Sainte-Mangouste ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Je le ferais : vous voulez transférer votre père là-bas ?

\- Merci, j'aimerai tenter si c'est possible. Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Pansy tu ne veux quand même pas abandonner ton père dans un hôpital sorcier ou les trucs de retraite moldus montrés une fois à la télé par Kenji ? S'insurgea Toorj inquiet.

\- Non je ne veux abandonner mon père dans un établissement sanitaire mais c'est un prisonnier donc il est sous la tutelle du Ministère. Aussi, il ne peut pas être transféré ailleurs sans une autorisation officielle. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ah : j'ai compris ce que tu veux faire car certains prisonniers mongols étaient transférés dans le service de gériatrie de l'hôpital d'Oulan-Bator. Réalisa Toorj.

\- Toutefois, il ne restera peut-être pas prisonnier encore longtemps si jamais le Ministre lui accorde une amnistie à lui aussi puisque votre père n'a tué, ni torturé personne durant la guerre. De plus il est malade. Rajouta Ron.

\- …

\- Je pense que votre père pourrait survivre encore quelques années dans une maison bien chauffée et peut-être même éviter le fauteuil roulant mais il ne résistera pas longtemps en prison. Estima Ron.

\- Hm, je pourrais toujours louer une maisonnette dans ce cas et l'y installer en compagnie d'un elfe de maison. Estima Pansy tout en s'efforçant de ne pas s'agiter à l'idée de voir son père en liberté ou tenter de se venger d'elle.

\- Et si on l'accueillait ici si jamais il sort ? Proposa Toorj sans se soucier de la stupeur de Ron ou le regard abasourdi de sa femme qui saisit son inhalateur afin de se reprendre.

\- Toorj : mon père a passé vingt ans en prison à cause de moi et m'a tourmenté durant toute mon adolescence donc tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que nous nous promenions bras dessus-dessous lui et moi ou que mon père dorme dans une chambre près de la mienne. Dit sa femme abasourdie.

\- Mais Pansy : c'est ton père donc on ne va pas l'abandonner. Il a fait des erreurs mais toi tu as un père contrairement à moi et puis c'est le grand-père des enfants. Je veux qu'ils connaissent leur grand-père car c'est le seul qu'ils ont. Insista Toorj.

\- Tu vas trop vite pour moi : je dois d'abord le rencontrer avant tout. Mon rapport avec mon père fut très difficile durant mon adolescence donc je ne peux pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts en un clin d'œil. Par contre, je te promets ne pas l'abandonner donc nous louerons une maisonnette pour le loger s'il sort de prison puis j'irais le voir régulièrement et nous verrons ensuite si c'est le cas de lui présenter les enfants ou non. Répondit sa femme.

\- Bon c'est toi qui décide. Dit Toorj rassuré par le fait que Pansy n'abandonnait pas son père.

\- J'ai besoin de temps Toorj et puis je dois aussi régler la question avec ma mère et mon frère. Ce serait une véritable déclaration de guerre entre eux et moi si j'accueillais mon père ici. De toute façon, j'ai trop peur de lui pour vivre à proximité. Expliqua Pansy anxieuse_ »

Ron approuva les propos de Pansy puis conseilla au sorcier de laisser un peu de temps à sa femme pour se reprendre un peu de toutes ses émotions. De toute façon, le couple devait d'abord songer à la cérémonie de Saejin dans deux jours, leur installation et aller voir Parkinson senior avant de penser au reste. Pansy pourrait ensuite louer une maisonnette pas trop loin et utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour aller voir son père. Ensuite, Ronald lança un _Tempus _avant de saluer le couple puis il emmena son fils et Lily au Terrier et partit ensuite travailler.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette seconde partie vous a plu. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de la visite ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la réaction des enfants**_

**_Que pensez-vous de la préférence des adultes pour la ferme ?_**

**_Ron a-t-il bien fait de parler du vieux Parkinson à Pansy ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Toorj ou celle de Pansy ?_**


	36. Les répercussions d'un malentendu

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Voici la suite et fin de ce chapitre :), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Toorj et sa femme discutèrent de Parkinson senior mais aussi du changement de nom de famille qui deviendrait nécessaire après leur départ de la Mongolie. Le mongol affirma comprendre la réticence de Pansy, cependant, il voulait vraiment voir les enfants conserver au moins l'une de leurs racines puisque lui-même ne pouvait pas leur offrir son propre nom. La sorcière tenta aussitôt de le réconforter mais elle comprit que son mari se sentait beaucoup trop coupable pour l'écouter en ce moment.

Ensuite, Pansy confessa son sentiment bizarre, voire, étrange à l'idée d'utiliser de nouveau le nom de son père, néanmoins, elle promit à Toorj d'y songer si c'était si important pour lui. Par contre, la jeune femme poussa un soupir car son frère ou sa mère risquait de lui en vouloir. Toutefois, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en discuter d'avantage à cause des cris de leurs fils horrifiés qui traitèrent Patrick de sale menteur. Les deux adultes abasourdis intervinrent aussitôt afin de rétablir le calme puis ils demandèrent des explications avant de rester surpris par le début du récit de Toorjii choqué.

Eprouvé par son ignorance totale sur l'identité de père et son abandon par sa mère, Toorj se sentit non seulement choqué mais aussi blessé par les propos de Naé manifestement relayés par Patrick. Apparemment le gosse avait ainsi affirmé que Tata Pansy avait fait un mauvais mariage avec lui car ce n'était qu'un idiot incapable de savoir son propre nom mais aussi de contrer des _Imperium_ ou de protéger sa femme. Toorj estima cependant que c'était probablement la vérité même si Pansy contesta ses propos. Par contre, les deux adultes furent choqués par l'insistance de Patrick sur un détail particulièrement horrible:

« _ Tonton: Maman dit que ton papa a trompé sa femme avec ta maman et que tu devrais donc pas toucher Tata Pansy mais partir loin d'elle et mes cousins ! Affirma l'enfant.

\- Patrick : ne dis jamais plus ces choses ! Lui ordonna Pansy abasourdie.

\- Mais Tata : Maman dit que Tonton est ton frère donc ce n'est pas bien ce que vous faites. Dit innocemment l'enfant à sa tante horrifiée.

\- Hein ? S'exclamèrent les deux époux tétanisés par l'horreur des propos de l'enfant.

\- Eej : Aav est vraiment ton frère ? Demanda Toorjii choqué.

\- Mais non Toorjii : Aav n'est pas du tout mon frère ! Protesta Pansy choquée.

\- Non ! Renchérit son mari abasourdi.

\- Vous en êtes certains car Pat dit que sa mère a des preuves ! Insista Toorjii choqué.

\- Naé se trompe les enfants: Eej n'est pas ma sœur sinon nous n'aurions pas pu vous avoir. Vous savez que Maman doit utiliser des potions pour avoir des bébés et que j'ai donné ma graine pour réaliser les potions ? Rappela Toorj tout en cherchant de donner une version édulcorée de la chose en présence de Kushi, Severus et Patrick au lieu de parler des détails techniques.

\- Oui. Dirent les enfants.

\- Avant de faire des potions Bébés, les médicomages étudient le futur papa et la future maman afin d'éviter des problèmes. Aussi, ils nous l'auraient dit si Eej était ma sœur puis personne n'aurait jamais fait une potion Bébé pour nous dans ce cas donc vous ne seriez pas là si j'étais le frère de Maman. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Aav n'est pas du tout mon frère, ni mon cousin ou autre car les médicomages n'ont relevé aucune parenté entre nous. Vous êtes donc tout à fait normaux tous les cinq. Renchérit Pansy à ses enfants enfin rassurés.

\- Mais Maman dit que c'est un Parkinson comme toi. Dit Patrick troublé.

\- Ta maman se trompe Pat car Tonton n'est pas mon frère, sinon je ne me serais pas mariée avec lui et tes cousins ne seraient pas là. Insista Pansy.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui: Tonton n'est pas mon frère, ni mon cousin. Insista de nouveau Pansy.

\- Donc Oncle Toorj t'es pas le frère de Tante Pansy ou mon papa ? Résuma Patrick pour comprendre.

\- Non pas du tout. Répondit son oncle abasourdi par les propos du gosse.

\- Patrick est-ce que ton papa sait ce que dit ta maman ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Non elle m'a dit de pas lui dire sinon il va se fâcher contre elle. Avoua Pat inquiet.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais tout arranger. Bon, tu demandes pardon auprès de tes cousins et tonton Toorj puis vous redevenez amis d'accord ? Insista Pansy auprès de l'enfant mais aussi ses fils._ »

Rassurés par les propos de leurs parents, Toorjii et Nansal acceptèrent rapidement les excuses de Patrick puisqu'il était âgé de cinq ans seulement. Kushi oublia rapidement les propos de son cousin puis Severus en fit de même avant de retourner jouer avec les deux autres garçons pendant que ses frères aînés se remettaient de leurs émotions. Ensuite, Pansy saisit son téléphone et contacta son frère pour lui demander de la rejoindre tout de suite. Kenji abasourdi demanda des explications mais sa jumelle estima plus sage d'en parler de vive voix et surtout sans Potter dans les pattes.

* * *

Le cracmol acquiesça puis laissa l'auror en compagnie de sa mère, Kir et Haje pendant qu'Hie transplanait à la ferme en compagnie du couple cracmol. Pansy demanda à Hie de s'occuper des enfants et affirma devoir discuter avec Kenji après avoir lancé un _Assurdiato_ pour que les garçons n'entendent rien. Kenji inquiet observa les yeux brillants de colère de sa jumelle puis le cuisinier blêmit après le résumé de sa sœur car Patrick avait affirmé détenir ses informations de la part de sa mère… Le cracmol cramoisi s'excusa aussitôt auprès de son beau-frère et sa jumelle pour les propos débiles de son gosse mais sa femme Naé refusa de le faire également.

Les seules excuses du cracmol ne suffirent donc pas à résoudre la situation puisque Pansy refusait de laisser sa belle-sœur ou son neveu dénigrer son mari ainsi mais aussi affirmer des horreurs sur leur couple qui n'avait rien d'incestueux. Naé outrée prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Tu n'es qu'une ingrate car tu prends la défense de Toorj contre moi alors que c'est moi qui t'ai aidée à remonter la pente après son départ ! S'insurgea Naé.

\- Naé, je n'oublierai jamais ton aide et t'en serais toujours reconnaissante mais cela ne te donne pas le droit d'insulter Toorj, ni d'inventer des horreurs sur nous deux car mon mari n'est pas mon frère et nos enfants ne sont aucunement le fruit de l'inceste. Répliqua Pansy.

\- C'est la vérité : Toorj tu es un enfant illégitime car Parkinson t'as eu avec ta mère cracmolle même s'il était marié à ma belle-mère ! Protesta Naé tout en prenant soin de ne pas prononcer le mot bâtard devant le couple.

\- Non mais tu arrêtes d'inventer des trucs aussi dégueulasses ? Hurla Kenji choqué

\- Je vous le jure : Toorj, tu es un enfant illégitime de Parkinson d'après mon père ainsi que Tante Naraantsuya. Insista Naé.

\- Quoi ? Demanda son mari.

\- Non c'est impossible : les médicomages font faire de nombreux tests aux couples qui demandent la création d'une potion Bébé donc je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne nous auraient jamais crée, ni donné une seule potion si nous étions frère ou sœur. Insista Pansy afin de rassurer son jumeau choqué.

\- Tu en es bien certaine hein Pansy ? Demanda Kenji paniqué.

\- Oui.

\- Tant mieux : Toorj ne te vexes pas pour mes propos mais je ne veux absolument pas de toi comme demi-frère puisque tu es le mari de ma sœur. Se justifia Kenji.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas car c'est normal : je refuse une parenté de genre entre nous dans de telles circonstances moi aussi. En tout cas, je peux t'assurer que notre union n'est pas du tout incestueuse, sinon, les médicomages nous l'auraient dit et auraient demandé l'annulation de notre mariage au Magenmagot. Affirma Toorj serein sur ce sujet mais encore secoué par les affirmations de Patrick ou la peur de ses enfants.

\- De plus, ils nous ont certifié qu'il n'y avait aucune parenté entre nous. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Bon ça me rassure, par contre, Naé pourquoi tu as inventé des horreurs pareilles avant de les balancer à Patrick au lieu de nous en parler ? Hurla Kenji à sa femme penaude.

\- J'ai entendu ta mère et mon père parler de Parkinson qui aurait eu une liaison avec une cracmolle entre 1979 et 1980 donc ils s'interrogeaient sur sa paternité ou non au sujet de Toorj. Se justifia Naé.

\- Gengis Khan Naé tu t'es lamentablement plantée car ils ne parlaient pas du Vieux mais de son neveu ! Réalisa son mari.

\- Ah, je ne savais pas que tu avais un cousin Parkinson. S'excusa Naé.

\- Nous ne l'avons jamais vu mais il existe vraiment. Affirma Kenji.

\- De toute façon, Parkinson senior et son neveu ne peuvent pas être mon père puisque les médicomages n'ont trouvé aucun lien de parenté entre Pansy et moi lors des examens préliminaires à la création de nos potions Bébés. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Je ne me doutais absolument pas des propos de Naé, ni du fait qu'elle a influencé Patrick de cette manière. S'excusa encore une fois Kenji sincère.

\- Je le sais Kenji donc je ne t'accuse de rien mais il n'est pas question de laisser ta femme ou ton fils nous insulter Toorj et moi, ni inventer des horreurs pareilles avant de les raconter à nos enfants. Répondit sa sœur.

\- Pansy : ne t'en prends pas au petit car il n'a fait que répéter les propos de sa mère. Les mots de Naé me blessent mais elle a raison sur une chose : je ne suis le fils de personne puisque mon père a probablement abandonné ma mère après l'avoir engrossée. Cette femme m'a ensuite donné à une tarée puis le vieux Adiriig s'est débarrassé de moi lui aussi… Intervint Toorj blessé.

\- Je me fous de ces gens ou de tes origines car je t'aime: tu es mon mari ainsi que le père de nos enfants et c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse. Assura Pansy,

\- Pansy… Sut seulement dire son mari vraiment touché.

\- Ça suffit les amoureux : vous devenez ridicules pour vous faire de telles déclarations à votre âge. Rétorqua Naé._

\- Tu vas te taire enfin Naé ! Vociféra Kenji excédé par les remarques de sa femme »

* * *

Le couple commença à se disputer violemment sous les yeux des deux sorciers puis Toorj tenta de les apaiser. Le sorcier resta cependant surpris par l'immobilisme de sa femme sans se douter de ses pensées. En effet, Pansy connaissait des détails totalement ignorés par Naraantsuya puisque la Serpentarde les apprit seulement par hasard au cours d'une soirée mondaine en Ecosse chez les Macmillan. Kenji n'avait pas été invité et était donc resté à Aviemore mais leur père était bien évidemment allé chercher Pansy qui s'était donc soigneusement préparée pour cette fête afin d'éviter les polémiques.

La jeune fille avait fait tapisserie durant les danses car tout le monde connaissait ses fiançailles avec Draco Malefoy donc personne ne l'aurait jamais invité. Toutefois, son père lui avait présenté un sorcier quadragénaire en affirmant qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses gestionnaires et pratiquement son bras-droit. Le Vieux avait ensuite affirmé que ce serait à elle de gérer leurs affaires après sa mort mais MacKintosh était très fiable donc elle pourrait compter sur lui pour l'aider. Le vieil homme était ensuite allé fumer un cigare avec Macmillan pendant que MacKintosh son employé fut prié de rester auprès de la jeune fille de quinze ans pour lui tenir compagnie.

Durant leur conversation, l'homme apprit qu'elle résidait souvent à Aviemore puis l'écossais affirma connaitre très bien la zone puisqu'il possédait une demeure à Inverness la grande ville située tout près. Le sorcier y résidait quand il ne voyageait pas pour le compte de Mr Parkinson. Pansy curieuse l'avait aussitôt interrogée sur Inverness puis le sorcier avait promis de les inviter son père, son frère et elle afin de visiter la ville. Pansy lui demanda également des détails sur son travail avant d'apprendre qu'il dirigeait la branche des affaires Parkinson en Grande-Bretagne depuis son retour de la Mongolie en 1980. Le sorcier confessa également avoir connu Naraantsuya avant sa mort puis il parla aussi du cousin de Pansy que l'écossais fréquenta durant leur séjour commun en Asie entre 1975 et 1980.

Dans un lapsus, le sorcier ne put ensuite s'empêcher de déverser son fiel sur ce type qui lui avait volé Nalaa sa petite amie asiatique de l'époque avant de changer rapidement de sujet. Toutefois, Pansy savait que la mère de Toorj s'appelait Nalaa et se demandait donc maintenant si l'écossais pouvait être le père de son mari puisque le cousin Parkinson avait créé un scandale en fréquentant une cracmolle entre 1979 et 1980. La jeune femme ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à Toorj, néanmoins, certains détails étaient troublants puisque le cousin Parkinson avait volé la petite amie de ce type, même si, MacKintosh n'avait pas précisé si la Nalaa évoquée était mongole et cracmolle

Par contre, la sorcière songeuse contempla son mari tout en cherchant des signes de mixité chez lui. Pansy surprise n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle chose puisque Toorj détenait une peau bien plus dorée que la sienne et des traits asiatiques. Toutefois, la sorcière se remémora aussi ses cheveux toujours en pétard et difficile à coiffer contrairement aux cheveux lisses de Batbold ou Gyrin. Enfin, Toorj était aussi bien plus grand que la plupart des sorciers mongols même s'il était légèrement plus petit que Kenji. Il se plaignait aussi de sa pilosité plus développée chez lui que sur d'autres asiatiques et se rasait plus souvent que les autres. La sorcière curieuse se demanda donc si son mari était un eurasien lui aussi avant de tenter de se remémorer le visage de MacKinstosh. Pansy finit cependant par chasser ses pensées après l'éclat de Naé :

« _ Ce type a mis nos vies en danger à cause de sa bêtise donc nous devons fuir loin de la Mongolie à cause de lui ! Hurla Naé en désignant Toorj.

\- Ce n'est pas la faute de Toorj mais celle de sa mère, de la vieille Adiriig et de Tsetseg ! Protesta aussitôt Pansy.

\- Je me fous de qui est la faute car le résultat est toujours le même : nous devons partir et nous installer ici à cause du risque de représailles, même si je n'en ai pas envie, . S'indigna Naé.

\- Mais la maison d'Aviemore t'a plu ! Contesta Kenji surpris.

\- Oui mais je n'ai pas forcément envie d'y rester tout le temps ou de ne plus jamais retourner en Mongolie comme tu le souhaites ! Protesta Naé.

\- Les Adiriig et les Deriig vous laisseront peut-être tranquilles lorsque nous serons partis. Aussi vous pourriez retourner à Altay une fois que les aurors et Oncle Batbold se seront assurés de l'absence de risque. Dit Pansy.

\- Ah non, il n'est pas question de rester en Mongolie ! Je n'ai jamais caché à Naé mon objectif de retourner en Ecosse un jour et nous nous sommes même séparés plusieurs fois avant notre mariage à cause de ça. Nous en avons également reparlé la veille de notre mariage puis Naé m'a juré de me suivre en Ecosse un jour si c'était possible. Toutefois, ma femme m'a manifestement menti. Rétorqua Kenji blessé

\- Oui je m'excuse mais c'est parce que je n'avais pas envie de te perdre donc je t'ai laissé rêver sur ton retour en Ecosse après notre mariage car il me semblait que notre départ n'arriverait jamais puisque ta sœur ne voulait pas revenir ici ! Se justifia Naé penaude.

\- Naé ! Tu me fais vraiment honte ma fille : je te demande pardon Kenji car je n'en avais aucune idée. S'excusa Batbold mortifié qui avait transplané deux minutes plus tôt en compagnie de sa sœur pour savoir ce qui se passait. _ »

* * *

Le mongol reprocha ses gestes à sa fille puis songea aux différentes disputes du couple avant leur mariage. Ensuite, les deux époux n'avaient jamais rien dit sur ce sujet manifestement épineux mais tout ne devait pas être rose entre eux, même si les choses s'étaient ensuite probablement apaisées. Par contre, le sorcier blêmit après le résumé des autres propos de sa fille sur le soi-disant mariage incestueux de Toorj et Pansy. Naraantsuya abasourdie affirma n'avoir jamais parlé de son mari comme le géniteur de Toorj puis la sorcière reprocha ses propos à sa nièce avant de s'excuser auprès de son gendre pour le malentendu, néanmoins, elle lui confessa ses soupçons sur la paternité du cousin Parkinson. Toutefois, les deux époux nièrent toute parenté entre eux avant de le prouver par l'attestation de l'absence de filiation lors des tests médicaux effectués avant la création des potions Bébés.

Batbold acquiesça, néanmoins, il craignait de voir sa nièce s'en prendre à Naé après ses affirmations débiles. Batbold désapprouvait totalement les gestes de sa fille, cependant, il ne la laisserait pas sans défense, même si ses propos horribles étaient probablement dictés par son dépit à l'idée de partir de la Mongolie. Batbold non plus n'avait pas envie de s'exiler, néanmoins, il ne voulait pas risquer de finir entre les mains des Deriig ou les Adiriig si l'un des deux clans s'en prenait à la famille restée en Mongolie après le départ de Toorj... Le sorcier n'en voulait cependant pas à Toorj car ce type était une victime des machinations de la vieille Adiriig lui aussi. Pire encore, l'ex auror se retrouvait maintenant sans rien hormis sa femme et ses enfants prêts à le reprendre à la maison.

Aussi, Batbold ne voulait condamner personne, ni provoquer de conflit mais plutôt tenter de recommencer ailleurs afin de vivre en paix au lieu de trembler chaque jour en attendant le coup de grâce de la part de l'un des deux clans. Enfin, le Mongol espérait que Gyrin trouverait quelqu'un de plus tolérant en Grande-Bretagne et finirait par se marier lui aussi au lieu de se contenter d'aventures de temps en temps. Par contre, sa fille ne semblait pas comprendre la nécessité de partir ou du moins, elle le faisait payer à Toorj. Batbold chassa ensuite ses pensées au moment où Pansy reprit la parole :

« _ Kenji : tu devrais discuter avec ta femme afin de trouver un accord entre vous et décider ensemble de votre permanence à Altay ou votre départ. Répondit simplement Pansy.

\- Il n'y a pas besoin de discuter car nous partirons en même temps que toi Pansy : je ne veux pas risquer la vie de ma famille en restant en Mongolie puisque les deux clans pourraient se venger sur nous après votre départ. Affirma Kenji sans se soucier de la contrariété de son épouse.

\- C'est clair Naé : nous ne pouvons pas rester en Mongolie sinon les deux clans s'en prendront à nous. Renchérit Gyrin auprès de sa jumelle.

\- Donc nous commencerons une nouvelle vie en Grande-Bretagne Patrick, Naé et moi. Par contre Pansy, je te laisse la maison d'Aviemore puis je chercherai un logement à Londres et une place dans un restaurant là-bas. Décréta Kenji contraint de renoncer à son rêve.

\- Mais pourquoi ? S'exclamèrent les deux femmes mais aussi Toorj.

\- Je te remercie pour ton cadeau Pansy mais il n'est pas question pour moi de l'accepter dans de telles conditions car Naé a gravement offensé ton mari et ne veut pas s'excuser. Expliqua le cracmol.

\- Mais je me fous de ce que dit ta femme : la maison est à toi Kenji car tu l'aimes et puis c'est ta part des biens qui nous restent. Insista Pansy.

\- Non Pansy, je ne peux pas l'accepter donc j'irais à Londres où je trouverai bien un travail là-bas. Affirma le cracmol peiné par l'abandon de son rêve.

\- Non Kenji: nous ne te laisserons pas abandonner ton rêve à cause des propos débiles de Naé. Tu crois que je ne te suis pas reconnaissant de tout ce que tu as fait pour ma femme pendant quatre ans ? Intervint Toorj.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de particulier car c'est ma sœur donc il est normal que je l'aide. Protesta Kenji surpris.

\- Et maintenant c'est à mon tour de vous aider Naé et toi car nous sommes une famille même si elle ne m'accepte pas. Donc tu vas t'installer dans ta maison à Aviemore puis nous t'aiderons à faire quelques travaux grâce à la magie. Enfin, tu t'organiseras pour payer ceux effectués par les moldus puis ouvrir ton restaurant avec l'argent que nous te donnerons. Poursuivit Toorj.

\- Mais… Commença Kenji.

\- Non, ne protestes pas car il n'est pas question de vous laisser dans la mouise Naé, Patrick ou toi. Interrompit Toorj sans se soucier de la gêne de Kenji.

\- C'est trop : je ne mérite pas un tel cadeau après les propos de ma femme sur toi. De plus, Pansy et toi pourriez obtenir beaucoup d'argent en vendant la maison à des moldus au lieu d'en perdre en me la donnant. Dit Kenji honteux.

\- Écoutes : vois-ça comme un investissement de notre part dans ton restaurant puis tu nous donneras une part des bénéfices en tant qu'associés. Proposa Toorj pour ne pas gêner son beau-frère.

\- Naé excuse-toi auprès de ton beau-frère parce que Toorj vient de te montrer ce qu'est un seigneur : tu te rends compte qu'il passe au-dessus de l'offense causée par tes propos débiles et continuer de vous aider ton mari et toi ? Ordonna son père excédé par son silence.

\- Toorj : je m'excuse pour ma mauvaise interprétation des faits et mes propos ainsi que ceux de Patrick. Dit sa fille mais elle ne pensait pas un traitre mot de ses excuses.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Naé, on oublie tout. Affirma Toorj désireux de maintenir la paix familiale même s'il était conscient de la mauvaise volonté de la cracmolle._ »

* * *

Kenji abasourdi ne savait plus où se mettre face à son beau-frère désireux de l'aider à s'installer à Aviemore malgré l'attitude de Naé. Toorj s'efforçait de rester digne, néanmoins, il était visiblement blessé même s'il refusait de le montrer aux autres. Le cracmol lui-même ne savait pas comment réagir puis il resta sans voix face aux propos de sa jumelle :

« _ Kenji tu te rappelle de notre conversation au sujet du fait de devoir changer de nom : du moins toi, moi, nos conjoints ainsi que nos enfants puisque nous serons en contact avec des moldus et surtout internet ? Commença Pansy.

\- Euh oui : j'avais pensé que nous pourrions tous utiliser _Chang _comme nom d'emprunt car c'est passe-partout. De plus, tous les moldus du coin nous prendront pour des chinois puisqu'ils ne font pas de différences entre les Asiatiques. Répondit son frère heureux de changer de sujet pour le moment.

\- Chang sera très bien pour vous trois si c'est ton souhait. Interrogea Pansy.

\- Et toi, tu ne vas pas prendre le même nom que moi ? Interrogea Kenji surpris.

\- Non. Répondit calmement Pansy qui avait utilisé la légillimancie avec Toorj. Or son mari lui avait fait comprendre son refus de porter le même nom que Naé après ses insultes ainsi que ses excuses loin d'être sincères.

\- Pansy a déjà un autre nom donc c'est inutile d'en prendre un nouveau ou celui que tu as choisi pour Naé et toi. Renchérit Toorj qui avait fait semblant d'accepter les excuses de sa belle-sœur pour ne pas provoquer de crises familiales alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'exiler tous ensemble. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas non plus se faire marcher sur les pieds par cette femme fort capable de le dénigrer de nouveau plus tard en affirmant que leur nouveau nom de famille avait été choisi par Kenji puisque lui-même n'en possédait pas.

\- Non, Toorj: ne me dis pas que tu veux faire porter le nom des Parkinson à ma sœur ? S'insurgea Kenji.

\- Pansy : ton père nous a fait souffrir comme des chiens tous les trois et toi tu veux utiliser son nom ? S'insurgea sa mère.

\- Nous n'avons encore pris aucune décision définitive pour le moment mais c'est possible. Rétorqua Pansy troublée mais décidée à affronter ses familiers puisque Toorj voulait utiliser ce nom s'ils ne retrouvaient pas son père à lui. Enfin, elle ne voulait pas non plus lui faire porter le même nom que Naé après les propos de cette idiote.

\- Pansy, tu plaisantes au sujet du nom Parkinson n'est pas : tu l'as dit sous le coup de la colère envers Naé ? Demanda ensuite sa mère horrifiée.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas utiliser le nom de Parkinson sinon vous allez attirer l'attention sur vous. Pansy: tout le monde va se souvenir de toi comme le Pékinois si tu retournes dans le monde sorcier britannique parfois et que tu présentes ainsi devant les sorciers. Tenta Kenji paniqué.

\- Je n'ai plus de nom à offrir à ma femme car je suis un enfant illégitime comme me l'a si gentiment rappelé Naé donc nous prendrons celui de Pansy si nous ne trouvons pas mon père ou s'il refuse de me reconnaître comme son fils. Révéla Toorj.

\- Toorj : je suis sincèrement désolée pour les propos de ma nièce mais tu ne peux pas troquer mon nom contre celui de mon mari par dépit après les propos de cette idiote de Naé ! Protesta Naraantsuya

\- Nous voulions garder le votre Belle-Maman mais c'est trop dangereux : aussi, Parkinson est notre seule option à moins que je ne retrouve mon père et qu'il ne me reconnaisse. De plus, les enfants auront ainsi le nom de l'un de leurs parents au lieu de devoir endosser une fausse identité. Affirma Toorj.

\- Naé : tu as tellement bouleversé ma sœur et Toorj par tes propos dégueulasses que Pansy risque de reprendre le nom de notre père par ta faute ! Reprocha violemment Kenji à sa femme.

\- Eh bien vas-y Pansy : renies-moi ainsi que ton frère et reprends le nom des Parkinson si c'est ton souhait ! La provoqua Naé.

\- Tais-toi ! S'exclama Kenji.

\- Non : je suis contrainte de m'installer ici par la faute de Toorj qui s'est fait avoir en 2013 au lieu de fuir loin des Adiriig afin d'éviter leur colère. Alors j'ai le droit de lui dire ce que je veux et à ta sœur aussi puisqu'elle le suit dans ces conneries ! Accusa Naé.

\- Naé… Commença son mari.

\- C'est vrai : nous serions tranquillement en Mongolie si Toorj s'était enfui avec sa famille en octobre 2013. Une fois à l'étranger, Pansy n'aurait pas vécu un internement forcé, ni récupéré Saejin seulement trois jours après sa naissance. Hurla Naé

\- Naé cesses de t'en prendre à ma jumelle ou son mari... Commença son mari furieux qui n'acceptait aucune critique sur sa sœur de la part de personne y compris sa femme.

\- De toute façon Pansy, tu n'es pas vraiment une Panshriij car c'est le nom de ta mère et pas le tien alors reprends le nom des Parkinson. L'interrompit Naé.

\- A ce compte-là, ce n'est pas le nom de ton mari non plus Naé puisque c'est mon frère et donc le fils de notre mère. Aussi, c'est un Parkinson et toi aussi par le mariage. Rétorqua Pansy d'un ton posé mais en réalité furieuse contre sa cousine.

\- ... (silence de Naé remise en place)

\- Naé: tais-toi maintenant et cesses de dire des âneries à ma sœur ! Tu en as déjà assez fait en blessant Toorj et en influençant notre fils au point qu'il a affirmé des horreurs à ses cousins au sujet de leurs parents ! Protesta Kenji furieux.

\- Kenji tu as vraiment envie de prendre un nom d'emprunt ? Insista son beau-frère.

\- Non mais je ne veux pas reprendre le nom des Parkinson et tu ne devrais pas inciter ma pauvre sœur à le faire. Répondit Kenji choqué.

\- Mais avant tu aimais t'appeler Parkinson. Rappela Pansy

\- Oui, même si je haïssais le Vieux, je dois reconnaître que c'était beau de détenir un nom inclus dans le Livre des vingt-huit. Confessa Kenji extrêmement fier de ses origines sang-pures malgré son statut de cracmol

\- Tu voudrais le reprendre ? Demanda sa sœur.

\- Pansy: je ne ferais jamais plaisir au Vieux en lui demandant de me rendre notre nom. Répondit son frère troublé.

\- Je suis officiellement le chef de la famille Parkinson parmi les sang-purs mais aussi au Ministère de la Magie puisque le Vieux a été déchu donc je peux te le rendre moi-même si c'est ton souhait. Proposa Pansy.

\- Tu devrais y songer Kenji car c'est ton nom de famille. Conseilla Toorj.

\- Tu veux me faire porter le nom du Vieux alors que je le hais plus que tout ? S'indigna Kenji.

\- Tu as la chance d'avoir un père même s'il n'est pas le meilleur qui soit. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de se retrouver dépouillé de son propre nom à trente-sept ans et sans aucune idée sur ses origines. Je ne veux pas que mes enfants vivent la même chose en utilisant un nom d'emprunt, donc j'espère que Pansy acceptera d'utiliser le nom de son père pour nous sept afin de donner des racines à nos enfants. Rétorqua Toorj.

\- Pansy: ne le fais pas. Insista son frère.

\- Ce n'est pas encore certain mais je le ferais si ça peut aider mon mari et mes enfants à se sentir mieux au lieu de porter le même nom qu'une femme qui hait Toorj au point de raconter des horreur sur nous à son fils sans se soucier de blesser les nôtres. C'est vrai: mon mari n'a pas de nom si nous ne trouvons pas son père ou si ce type le rejette mais je lui donnerai le mien sans problème car je l'aime. Répondit sa sœur.

\- …

\- Kenji : tu veux vraiment te disputer avec moi pour un nom alors que je risque ma vie si je garde celui de Maman ? Les Deriig ou les Adiriig pourraient peut-être me retrouver et me tuer à cause du nom Panshriij puisque le _B&amp;B_ sera du coté des moldus ainsi que sur internet. Tenta Pansy.

\- Tout mais pas ça : portes le nom des Parkinson s'il le faut afin de rassurer ton mari mais je ne veux pas te voir mourir ! Protesta Kenji choqué._ »

* * *

Ensuite, le cuisinier contempla sa jumelle blessée par les propos de Naé et décidée à suivre Toorj partout mais aussi à porter un nom honni durant des années par amour pour lui. Pire encore, elle serait peut-être capable de s'éloigner de son jumeau si Naé inventait d'autres horreurs sur leur compte ou blessait l'ex auror. Or, Kenji pouvait tout supporter sauf la perte de son fils Patrick ou celle de sa sœur jumelle Pansy. De plus, il était vraiment heureux de rentrer en Grande-Bretagne et se moquait bien de la Mongolie même si le cracmol comprenait les peurs de sa femme à l'idée de partir pour l'inconnu comme lui-même le fit en 1998 lors de son arrivée chez Odval abasourdie par sa vision car elle ignorait totalement l'existence des enfants de Naraantsuya. Kenji haïssait profondément son père mais il était prêt à passer outre sa haine afin de pas perdre Pansy. De plus, un nom ne changerait pas l'affection qu'elle lui portait, ni ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

Enfin, le cracmol se souvint de la terreur de sa sœur mais aussi ses sacrifices personnels durant l'adolescence pour s'assurer qu'il ne finisse pas à l'orphelinat ou au cimetière même si Kenji estimait que son père proférait des menaces en l'air au sujet de cette deuxième option. Le cracmol savait également que Pansy avait eu de véritables sentiments pour Nott en 1991 et qu'ils etaient bien plus forts qu'un amour enfantin. De plus, Théodore l'aimait vraiment lui aussi même si les deux jeunes sorciers se montraient très discrets. Kenji savait aussi que ce garçon avait offert un petit anneau à Pansy en affirmant lui offrir une véritable bague de fiançailles plus tard. Malheureusement, Parkinson senior brisa les rêves des tourtereaux par son chantage envers Pansy qui accepta les fiançailles imposées par son père afin de ne pas risquer la perte de son frère si le Vieux se débarrassait de lui en cas de désobéissance.

L'adolescente s'était donc efforcée d'oublier Nott et de s'attacher à Malefoy durant les premières années de leurs fiançailles pendant que Théodore déçu finit par s'éloigner d'elle même s'ils restèrent très amis. D'ailleurs, Kenji estimait que le soudain mutisme du sorcier et sa froideur lors de son entrée à Poudlard étaient le résultat non pas du décès de sa génitrice mais de son unique déception amoureuse puisqu'il avait déjà perdu sa mère avant sa rupture avec Pansy. Une fois libérée de la tutelle de Parkinson senior, Pansy partit pour la Mongolie pendant que Nott avait rejoint les Etats-Unis. Kenji s'était ensuite attendu à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à un moment ou un autre mais rien ne se produisit car Théodore très orgueilleux ne se présenta pas en Mongolie pour revoir Pansy.

Kenji avait ensuite fini par comprendre que Nott attendait probablement une visite de la part de Pansy pour s'excuser de leur rupture en 1991 avant d'entamer quoique ce soit. Malheureusement pour Théodore, son orgueil lui coûta la jeune fille déboussolée par tous les événements subis et devenue très méfiante envers la gent masculine. Au bout d'un moment, Pansy finit cependant par retrouver le sourire grâce à Toorj qui se moquait bien de l'orgueil déplacé et faisait de son mieux pour la rassurer mais aussi la conquérir. Ses gestes affectueux ainsi que son allégresse ou encore son attitude chaleureuse finirent par porter ses fruits car la jeune fille tomba sincèrement amoureuse de lui au lieu de continuer de panser ses plaies après Malefoy ou songer encore à un premier amour devenu extrêmement froid.

Quelques années plus tard, Nott finit par épouser l'une des Carrow mais Kenji considérait ce mariage comme une union arrangée entre deux sang-purs et dictée par le dépit de ce type. Ensuite, le cracmol ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce qui aurait pu se produire si Théodore fut encore célibataire au moment de la séparation entre les deux époux Adiriig en 2013 ou si quelqu'un l'avait mis au courant de ce fait. En 2014, Kenji en avait parlé à sa mère mais Naraantsuya lui interdit de briser le mariage des Nott manifestement pas très harmonieux. Aussi, la sorcière refusait de voir Flora Carrow tomber dans la disgrâce à cause d'un annulation de mariage si Théodore se mettait en tête de retrouver Pansy après s'être débarrassé de la Carrow grâce à une belle somme d'argent en échange d'une annulation de mariage par consentement mutuel. De toute façon, Pansy ne voulait plus entendre parler d'un homme durant son célibat. Enfin, sa sœur aimait manifestement son mari plus que tout au point de le reprendre au bercail cette année et s'exiler avec lui donc Nott n'aurait probablement rien obtenu d'elle.

D'ailleurs, Kenji et Naraantsuya estimaient que le silence glacial de Nott après le refus de Pansy de s'allier à lui contre le Ministère était du à son ressentiment envers elle ou sa nouvelle déception. Le cuisinier songea également à la peine de Pansy face aux propos horribles de Naé qui lui faisaient vraiment honte. Le cracmol n'osait pas non plus imaginer le choc de ses neveux après les affirmations de Patrick sur l'inceste commis par leurs parents. L'enfant était bien plus gâté que ses cousins et ne souffrit pas de la séparation de ses parents pendant des années contrairement à eux. Fort heureusement, les deux adultes avaient pu rassurer leurs enfants sur l'absence de consanguinité entre eux, néanmoins, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de repères et devaient se reconstruire après toutes les péripéties vécues pendant près de quatre ans. Le cuisinier estima donc que le nom Parkinson était probablement un de ces rares repères même si ce fait ne lui plaisait pas. Kenji se ressaisit puis décida de ne pas peiner sa jumelle en s'opposant à elle après tous les sacrifices effectués pour lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kenji contempla sa mère manifestement en proie à l'incompréhension face à l'attitude de Pansy et celle de Naé. Il finit donc par s'approcher d'elle pour lui chuchoter de laisser sa fille faire ses choix car elle devait se sentir bien au lieu de souffrir par leur faute. Or, le bonheur de Pansy passait manifestement par Toorj et il ne voulait pas le lui faire perdre comme Nott en 1991. Enfin, ce n'était pas un nom qui changerait les choses entre eux. Naraantsuya acquiesça, néanmoins, elle confessa son étonnement face à un tel revirement de la part de sa fille. Aux yeux de Kenji et Naraantsuya, le Vieux pouvait crever sans problèmes mais ils savaient que Pansy ne pensait pas de la même manière car elle n'était pas vindicative. D'après la Mongole, la jeune femme avait manifestement repris cette qualité de sa grand-mère paternelle. Toutefois, ils restèrent sans voix après les nouveaux propos de Pansy :

« _ Père ne va pas bien d'après Ronald.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ? S'étonnèrent sa mère et son frère.

\- Il l'a entrevu au parloir de la prison quand il est allé voir Zabini. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Le Vieux reçoit de la visite ? Demanda Kenji abasourdi.

\- Non : Nott est juste allé le voir pour tenter de le convaincre de m'ordonner de porter plainte contre le Ministère moi aussi. Toutefois, Père n'interviendra pas car il me laisse libre de mes choix d'après Ronald. Affirma Pansy.

\- Non : le Vieux commence à devenir gâteux au point de chercher à faire plaisir à sa petite Pansy ? Se moqua Kenji secrètement partagé entre sa haine envers cet homme et sa détresse face à son rejet mais aussi sa jalousie envers sa jumelle manifestement la préférée du Vieux comme toujours.

\- Ne dis pas ça Kenji : il est manifestement malade et va peut-être finir dans un fauteuil roulant ou un lit pour grabataire. Révéla Pansy troublée tout en prenant soin de ne pas évoquer les excuses de son père envers elle sinon son frère s'offusquerait d'avantage.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il mérite ! Triompha Naraantsuya.

\- Tu crois que le Vieux va mourir bientôt ? Demanda Kenji à sa sœur.

\- Je ne sais pas mais Ronald dit qu'il est très faible et semble regretter ses actes. Donc ce serait peut-être le cas d'aller le voir. Tenta Pansy.

\- Non : j'irai le voir seulement le jour de sa mort pour contempler son cadavre et m'assurer de son décès avant d'organiser une super fête. Répondit son frère par réflexe mais le cracmol se sentait légèrement perturbé par l'idée de la mort de ce type.

\- Kenji : ne parle pas ainsi car tu as encore ton père et tu devrais aller le voir pour régler vos histoires avant qu'il ne meurt. Intervint Toorj.

\- J'en suis incapable Toorj. Avoua Kenji sincère.

\- Et toi Pansy tu veux y aller ? Demanda sa mère.

\- Je sais que tu m'en voudras et toi aussi Kenji mais j'ai vraiment besoin de lui rendre visite au moins une fois avant sa mort même si je crève de trouille à l'idée de le voir. Avoua sa fille gênée de ne pas pouvoir lui révéler son trouble après les propos de Ronald.

\- Je déteste ton père mais tu dois aller le voir si tu en as besoin. Répondit sa mère.

\- C'est vrai : tu ne m'en voudras pas ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Non : je souhaite que tu te sentes en paix avec toi-même et non te rendre malheureuse à cause de tes remords après la mort de ton père si je t'ai empêché de le voir. Répondit Naraantsuya.

\- Merci : il faut que j'aille le voir pour moi-même mais aussi pour Toorj. Affirma Pansy.

\- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent les autres mongols surpris.

\- Parce que les propos de Naé m'ont fait penser à un détail que j'avais oublié. Dit Pansy.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ton père ou moi ? Demanda son mari surpris.

\- Eh bien, je n'en suis pas certaine mais j'ai une piste au sujet de quelqu'un qui connaissait peut-être ta mère ou ton père. Révéla Pansy sans parler de ses soupçons sur la paternité de MacKintosh ainsi que du « vol » de sa petite amie par le neveu de Parkinson.

\- Ah bon ? S'enthousiasma Toorj.

\- Ce type connaissait bien la Mongolie et travaillait pour mon père donc il peut peut-être nous fournir des renseignements sur les jeunes sorciers ou cracmols de l'époque. Dit Pansy.

\- De qui tu parles ? Demanda Naraantsuya.

\- De MacKintosh : tu te souviens de lui ? Répondit sa fille.

\- Hm oui : c'était un employé de ton père et il a travaillé pour lui en Asie en compagnie de ton cousin. Répondit Naraantsuya songeuse.

\- Apparemment mon cousin et lui fréquentaient les mêmes cercles donc il connaissait peut-être la mère de Toorj ou saurait nous dire qui la fréquentait. Hasarda Pansy.

\- Tu crois que c'est possible ? Demanda Toorj empli d'espoir.

\- Oui je pense que ma fille a raison car son cousin et ce type fréquentaient les jeunes sorciers mongols d'Oulan-Bator ainsi que leurs familles. Donc ils ont peut-être rencontré ta mère au cours d'une visite chez l'un de leurs amis. Estima Naraantsuya.

\- …

\- Par contre, je ne savais pas que ton père te faisait déjà participer à ses affaires Pansy. Avoua la sorcière curieuse.

\- Non : j'ai simplement rencontré ce type durant une des soirées mondaines organisées par les Macmillan et on a un peu discuté de l'Ecosse puisqu'il savait que j'allais souvent à Aviemore puis de toi et de la Mongolie ensuite. Expliqua Pansy à sa mère.

\- Et tu sais où il habite ? S'enquit son mari prêt à courir chez ce type pour lui demander des détails sur sa mère mais aussi de son géniteur même si c'était probablement un fumier pour les abandonner à leur sort.

\- Apparemment, il possédait une maison à Inverness d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Ajouta Pansy.

\- Gengis Khan : ce n'est pas loin d'ici ! Réalisa Kenji.

\- Oui mais je ne sais pas s'il vit toujours dans cette ville, ni où le trouver car je n'ai pas son adresse. Expliqua Pansy.

\- …

\- C'est pour cette raison que tu dois venir voir mon père Toorj car il doit connaitre l'adresse de ce type ou du moins celle que MacKintosh détenait en 1998. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ce serait déjà un bon début pour commencer les recherches. Acquiesça son mari enthousiaste. _ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette partie vous a plu. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude des adultes mais aussi des garçons face aux propos du petit Patrick ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous les explications de Toorj ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Naé er Kenji ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous celles de Pansy et Toorj face à eux ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la défense de Pansy au sujet de son mari ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du fait que Toorj "accepte" les excuses de Naé ?**_

**_Comment trouvez-vous la réaction de Kenji à l'idée de voir sa sœur utiliser de nouveau le nom des Parkinson ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous du passé de Théodore et Pansy ou de l'attitude de Nott maintenant ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de l'hypothèse de Pansy au sujet de MacKintosh ? _**

**_D'après vous, ce serait le père de Toorj ou non ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la "permission" de Naraantsuya à Pansy pour aller voir son père ?_**

**_D'après vous, Pansy devrait-elle reprendre le nom des Parkinson ou non ? Et Kenji ?_**

**_A bientôt !_**


	37. 1ere séance de Psychomagie improvisée

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

**_Je vous souhaite un bon weekend et profitez bien du soleil pour les chanceux qui vont dehors ou sont sous le soleil. Cette partie sera divisée en deux chapitres car beaucoup de rebondissements se déroulent dont la fameuse séance évoquée dans le titre de ce chapitre lol. _**

**_Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, les deux cracmols retournèrent à la maison d'Aviemore en compagnie de leurs parents afin de ne pas laisser Potter seul au milieu des elfes et Odval. Ensuite, Pansy demanda à son mari si tout allait bien. Toorj acquiesça même s'il reconnut que les propos de Patrick l'avaient vraiment secoué, néanmoins, la bêtise de Naé leur permit de trouver une piste au sujet d'une personne susceptible de leur donner des informations sur ses parents donc le Mongol voulait se concentrer sur ça et non leur belle-sœur.

Pansy acquiesça mais elle resta sans voix après la proposition de son mari de se rendre aujourd'hui même à la prison. La sorcière se demanda si son conjoint avait recommencé à jouer à la tête brûlée ou s'il était tellement excité par la perspective de découvrir quelque choses sur ses parents qu'il ne se rappelait pas de la terreur de sa femme à l'idée de voir Parkinson senior. Troublée par les propos de Ron mais aussi ses propres peurs envers son géniteur, la Serpentarde était vraiment indécise même si elle avait été sincère en affirmant avoir besoin de voir son père au moins une fois avant sa mort. La sorcière tenta de ne pas paniquer puis affirma à Toorj que les horaires de visites débutaient à quinze heures pour les personnes dispensées de la mine.

Aussi, ils ne pouvaient pas se rendre à Azkaban pour le moment. Le Mongol acquiesça puis changea de sujet car il avait réalisé le trouble de son épouse même si elle semblait accepter l'idée de se rendre à la prison pour discuter avec son père afin de lui demander des informations sur ce MacKintosh. Toutefois, Toorj ne voulait pas la perturber à cause de sa précipitation :

« _ On n'est pas obligé d'y aller aujourd'hui non plus.

\- Hein ?

\- Pansy : je peux comprendre que la perspective d'aller à Azkaban à l'improviste et rencontrer ton père sans aucune préparation te perturbe. Or, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal par ma faute : l'essentiel c'est que tu te sentes bien et non malade face à ton père. Insista Toorj.

\- Je te remercie pour ta compréhension mais j'ai peut-être besoin de me rendre à la prison sans trop prendre le temps de réfléchir. Estima Pansy songeuse.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Toorj.

\- J'ai peur de toujours renvoyer à plus tard cette entrevue si je commence à vouloir me préparer psychologiquement pour cette rencontre. A mon avis, je ne serais jamais prête même dans trois jours, trois mois ou trois ans. Donc je ne voudrais pas reculer d'avantage chaque jour au point de ne plus m'y rendre du tout. Avoua Pansy.

\- Hm. Je comprends mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu te rendes malade.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille aujourd'hui, demain ou au maximum dans la semaine Toorj parce que mon père n'est pas en bonne santé d'après Ronald. Or, c'est le seul qui peut me donner des réponses sur MacKintosh mais aussi sur ses propres motivations pour mettre ma mère à l'asile avant de nous transformer mon frère et moi pendant sept ans. Je ne me le pardonnerai pas si nous n'obtenions aucune réponse à cause de moi si je tarde trop. Dit Pansy.

\- Tu crois qu'on ne peut pas retrouver MacKintosh par nous-mêmes si tu lui envoies un patronus ou un message ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Je préférerai le prendre par surprise si c'est possible.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Toorj fort loin d'imaginer l'hypothèse de sa femme sur la paternité de ce type puisque l'ex auror se croyait totalement mongol.

\- Parce que je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'enfuit ou que ce type ai le temps d'inventer sa version des faits. Dit Pansy car elle ne savait pas si ce sorcier accepterait sa paternité ou non si jamais c'était lui le père de Toorj.

\- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? S'étonna son mari.

\- Ce MacKintosh a du perdre beaucoup de choses après la perte de son emploi au moment de l'emprisonnement de mon père. Donc il a peut-être des griefs contre lui et moi alors, je préférerais éviter de le braquer ou qu'il se cache pour ne pas nous parler, si nous l'avertissons de notre visite. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ah je comprends dans ce cas.

\- En attendant, je voudrais envoyer une carte postale à Zabini avant la distribution du courrier à dix heures pour ceux qui ne vont pas à la mine.

\- Mais ce Zabini est celui qui te souhaitait le baiser du Détraqueur. S'insurgea Toorj surpris.

\- Oui mais ce pauvre type ne savait pas quoi inventer pour se venger sur les autres. Apparemment, il regrette ses gestes précédents et m'a demandé pardon ainsi que la carte postale promise. Il est très seul d'après Ronald puisque sa mère est morte et personne ne va jamais le voir._ »

* * *

A la fin, Toorj acquiesça car tout était bon pour distraire sa femme en ce moment afin qu'elle puisse se détendre avant la visite en prison tout à l'heure. Ensuite, Pansy demanda à Hie d'aller lui chercher une carte postale sorcière de la Mongolie pendant que le couple restait avec les enfants. Une fois l'elfe de maison de retour avec la carte postale, la sorcière finit par s'asseoir sur sa vieille balançoire tout en réfléchissant au contenu de la carte. Enfin, Pansy finit par écrire un petit mot :

« _ _Blaise Zabini, _

_Tes propos m'ont vraiment surpris car je n'avais plus de tes nouvelles depuis deux décennies avant que Ronald ne me parle de toi. En tout cas, je m'excuse pour ne pas t'avoir envoyé de carte postale avant mais mes propos étaient alors une réponse à tes provocations donc un tel envoi me semblait inapproprié, voire, cruel puisque tu es resté cloîtré à Azkaban contrairement à moi. Toutefois, Ronald m'a dit que tu attendais toujours ma carte postale alors la voici. Enfin, tes excuses sont acceptées pour le reste car vingt ans sont pratiquement passés depuis. _

_Il parait que tu es connu chez les moldus pour ta peinture très moderne d'après ce que j'ai compris. C'est vraiment un changement radical pour toi qui étais plutôt très imbu de tes origines donc je suis contente du fait que tu ne considère plus les cracmols comme nos inférieurs. Il semblerait aussi que tu vas sortir bientôt d'après Ronald donc nous nous verrons peut-être un jour chez lui puisque nous le fréquentons tous les deux. En attendant, je te souhaite bon courage pour la fin de ta détention et surtout tiens bon. _

_Ps : Ronald m'a dit que mon père ne va pas bien : tu pourrais m'en dire plus s'il te plait ?_

_Ps2 : Au fait il parait que tu aimes l'Asie, les chevaux et les animaux en général dont les oiseaux siffleurs: tu veux que je t'envoie des petits objets ou des livres sur le sujet, voire, un nounours en échange de tes informations sur mon père ?_

_Pansy Parkinson.__ »

La jeune femme avait signé avec le nom de son père afin de ne pas révéler celui de sa mère aux gens et continuer de se cacher pour le moment. Elle se demanda comment se sentait Zabini après toutes ces années en prison puis Pansy s'interrogea sur sa collaboration ou non au sujet de son père. La sorcière se ressaisit avant de prier Hie de se rendre au bureau de poste sorcier pour que la carte postale soit expédiée tout de suite. Ensuite, Toorj lui demanda si elle ne voulait pas également écrire à son père pour l'avertir de sa visite un de ces jours. La jeune femme resta sans voix un instant puis affirma devoir y réfléchir avant sinon, elle risquait de rester bloquée devant une feuille blanche durant des heures.

Toorj acquiesça puis changea de sujet en lui proposant de leur servir de guide aux enfants et lui afin de visiter la zone puisqu'ils avaient vu seulement les maisons pour l'instant. Pansy s'anima aussitôt et voulut donc les emmener à Aviemore où les garçons curieux observèrent les enseignes des magasins de souvenirs et de skis. Ensuite, Kushi abasourdi nota un détail puis sa mère lui expliqua qu'on roulait à gauche en Grande-Bretagne et non à droite comme en Mongolie. Toutefois, certains automobilistes mongols achetaient des voitures en provenance de Singapour puisqu'elles étaient moins chères et ils devaient ensuite s'habituer à conduire avec un volant à droite donc c'était parfois drôle de les voir rouler ainsi. Pansy avait préféré prendre un SUV avec un volant à gauche afin d'être tranquille mais elle le regrettait maintenant puisque ce fait allait la contraindre à vendre son véhicule pour acheter une voiture adaptée à la Grande-Bretagne.

En revanche, Kenji s'était montré plus malin en achetant un véhicule en provenance de Singapour et ne devrait pas le changer puisqu'il détenait déjà le volant à droite. Toorj acquiesça car ils en avaient déjà parlé puis il la consola en lui rappelant les tentatives de Kenji pour vendre le SUV de sa sœur adorée à un moldu américain qui s'était installé à Altay. D'ailleurs, ce type allait peut-être acheter aussi l'un des deux appartements de Kenji, ce qui permettrait au cuisinier d'obtenir rapidement des devises étrangères. Pansy émit le vœu de voir l'américain acheter sa voiture également car ce type la paierait en dollars et non en Tugrik dont la valeur était dérisoire au change international. Toorj songeur lui proposa d'acheter un véhicule en provenance de Singapour à un concessionnaire mongol mais avec les dollars américains obtenus comme ça elle pourrait acheter un bon modèle sans devoir devoir y perdre au change. Il affirma ensuite se débrouiller pour le faire transplaner discrètement jusqu'en Europe, voire, en France ou en Irlande dont les législations sorcières étaient bien plus conciliantes que celles des sorciers britanniques. Ensuite, ils pourraient aller chercher le véhicule tous les deux après avoir laissé Saejin en sécurité à Aviemore auprès de Granny puis ils rentreraient par les routes moldues afin de ne pas se faire attraper par les aurors britanniques. Pansy ravie acquiesça et retrouva aussitôt le sourire.

Durant la visite, les garçons curieux observèrent également l'extérieur de l'école primaire et de la maternelle où ils seraient rapidement inscrits par leurs parents. Pansy montra aussi celui du collège à Toorjii au cas où le jeune garçon ne se rendait pas à Poudlard dés cette année. A la fin de la visite, Kushi réclama à manger puis les deux époux constatèrent qu'il était onze heures trente en Ecosse. Pansy proposa donc de manger quelque part puis la sorcière consola ses enfants désolés de ne pas trouver un Mac Do ici. Par contre, elle leur fit retrouver le sourire en affirmant les emmener manger aux pieds des pistes comme ça ils pourraient enfin observer de vrais skieurs. Pansy aurait préféré éviter Naé mais Patrick était avec eux donc elle devait contacter les parents pour les avertir.

Une fois Kenji joint au téléphone, le cuisinier affirma venir lui à midi et invita Potter abasourdi pendant que les elfes affirmèrent manger tranquillement à la Ger puis revenir ensuite. Pansy dissimula sa contrariété à l'idée de se retrouver à table avec l'auror. Elle décida cependant d'inviter également Ron, Hermione mais aussi Lily et Hugo. Ron ravi accepta aussitôt et alla chercher les deux enfants à midi au moment de sa pause puis sa femme surprise :

« _ Euh Ron, je ne peux pas venir car j'ai du travail.

\- Oui mais c'est ta pause-déjeuner là. Insista Ron déçu.

\- Maman: viens toi aussi en Ecosse ! Tenta Hugo.

\- Mais Hugo, je devrais travailler.

\- Maman : tu ne manges pratiquement jamais avec nous car tu le fais toujours au travail midi et soir ! Protesta Hugo.

\- Hugo…

\- Tu ne peux pas venir pour une fois comme à MacDonalds ? L'interrompit son fils peiné.

\- Hugo… Je… Bon d'accord : donnez-moi cinq minutes et j'arrive. Céda Hermione à la vue de son fils quasiment en pleurs._ »

* * *

La jeune femme signala son absence à sa secrétaire puis elle rejoignit les trois autres. Ron les fit aussitôt transplaner devant la maison de Kenji où le cuisinier les attendait puis les fit entrer à l'intérieur. Hermione surprise rencontra ainsi le jumeau de Pansy, leur mère, la grand-mère, Naé, l'oncle des jumeaux ainsi que leur cousin Gyrin. Elle se retrouva aussitôt submergée par un tourbillon de mongols très gentils mais vifs et bruyants. La sorcière échangea un regard avec Harry tout aussi perdu mais qui suivait le mouvement. Kenji expliqua que sa sœur arriverait d'ici quelques minutes car Saejin avait réclamé son lait dpnc sa mère s'était donc rendue en Mongolie quelques instants. Effectivement, la sorcière les rejoignit un peu plus tard mais elle nota les grelottements d'Hermione et métamorphosa l'un de ses mouchoirs en une parka plus adaptée aux rigueurs du climat écossais que le petit manteau de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout sur son tailleur.

Hermione la remercia aussitôt puis métamorphosa discrètement sa jupe en pantalon ainsi que ses escarpins en bottes. Ensuite, Pansy et Kenji entrainèrent tous le monde à la gare d'Aviemore où les sorciers durent se soumettre aux selfies réclamés par le cracmol. Ce dernier voulut aussi poser avec sa sœur près du panneau de la gare en souvenir de leurs nombreux séjours. Ils finirent ensuite par montrer un funiculaire aux enfants qui ouvrirent aussitôt de grands yeux tout comme Ron. Ce dernier monta à bord tout en observant les parois mais aussi les moldus dotés de drôles de planches ainsi que de bâtons. Hermione honteuse songea à l'ignorance de son mari puis voulut lui expliquer discrètement ce dont il s'agissait mais Kushi prit la parole avant elle :

« _ Eej : c'est quoi ces trucs ?

\- Ce sont des skis et les planches que tu vois-là sont pour faire du snowboard. Expliqua sa mère.

\- Eh Maman tu sais vraiment faire de ces trucs ? Demanda Toorjii impressionné par les planches.

\- Ta mère était une championne mais j'étais le plus fort. Se vanta Kenji amusé.

\- Eh ! Protesta Pansy amusée.

\- C'est vrai hein Eej ? Renchérit Kenji.

\- C'était vrai quand je vous emmenais au ski, maintenant, je ne sais pas. Répondit sa mère de façon diplomatique.

\- Pansy : on va aller sur les pistes pour faire une descente toi et moi puis on verra bien qui est le plus fort de nous deux. Claironna Kenji amusé.

\- On n'a pas de skis. S'esclaffa sa soeur.

\- Je vais en louer puis tu métamorphoses nos vêtements en combinaisons de skis et le tour est joué. Dit Kenji.

\- Bon d'accord _Kenny_ mais ne vas pas te cacher dans les jupes de Maman pour pleurer ensuite. Le taquina sa sœur.

\- D'abord Eej n'a pas de jupe mais un pantalon aujourd'hui et puis ce n'est pas moi qui vais pleurer mais toi _Penny_. S'esclaffa son jumeau tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Ils sont pires que Fred et George réunis. S'amusa Ron tout en songeant à ses deux frères réunis avec nostalgie.

\- Oh oui : leur frère Patrick junior était plus calme mais ces ceux-là étaient des tornades ensemble. Il n'y avait pas moyen de les séparer sinon mes petits _Penny_ et _Kenny _étaient malheureux comme les pierres. Affirma Naraantsuya.

\- Je crois n'avoir jamais autant pleuré que le jour où ma sœur est partie à Poudlard le 1er septembre 1991. Pourtant je peux vous assurer d'avoir pleurer énormément au moment du soi-disant décès de ma mère. Toutefois, le départ de Pansy était comme si on m'arrachait une partie de moi-même. Confirma Kenji.

\- Malgré toute mon envie de voir Poudlard, je serais descendue du train si j'avais pu afin de rester avec toi. Affirma Pansy à son jumeau.

\- Vous ne vouliez pas aller à Poudlard ? S'étonna Hermione pour qui l'école de magie était le plus beau lieu de l'univers durant son adolescence.

\- Si mais ce fut très dur de rester tous ces mois sans mon frère. Enfin, je me sentais coupable car je possédais la magie et pas lui. Or tout aurait été plus simple pour nous si ce fut le contraire car notre père ne se serait pas acharné sur lui si Kenji était un sorcier et moi une cracmolle. Répondit Pansy.

\- Vous ne devriez pas dire ça. Protesta Hermione.

\- Mais c'est la vérité car notre père nous l'a dit : si je fus un sorcier, c'est moi qui serais devenu l'héritier puisque j'étais seul garçon en vie et ma sœur serait restée tranquillement à la maison avec son Daddy gâteux sans se retrouver fiancée en 1991... Expliqua Kenji.

\- …

\- On pense même que notre père n'aurait pas fait disparaître notre mère pendant toutes ces années s'il avait eu un héritier masculin mais bon je m'en fous maintenant car l'essentiel c'est d'avoir ma sœur et notre famille auprès de moi. Ajouta Kenji.

\- Et moi, je suis bien content que ma femme soit une sorcière, sinon, elle ne serait peut-être jamais venue en Mongolie et je ne l'aurais pas rencontrée. Intervint Toorj avant d'enlacer son épouse sous le flash de Kenji. _ »

Ensuite, les jumeaux montrèrent à l'assistance les magnifiques paysages enneigés des Cairngorn. Ron ébloui contempla ces monts couverts de neige puis se promit de revenir afin de peindre cet endroit. En attendant, Pansy effectua plusieurs clichés pendant que les enfants discutaient joyeusement avec Lily et Hugo follement excités par cette nouvelle aventure. Hermione nota l'enthousiasme de son mari et reconnut que l'endroit était beau même si elle ne connaissait pas cette station de sports d'hiver.

* * *

La jeune femme curieuse observa donc attentivement l'arrivée du funiculaire puis les sorciers curieux contemplèrent longuement les locaux en bois, l'étendue de neige ainsi que tous les skieurs. Les jumeaux observèrent avec attendrissement ces lieux si souvent arpentés auparavant et entraînèrent d'abord tout le monde au restaurant puisque Kushi semblait avoir très faim. Fort heureusement, ils trouvèrent rapidement une table pour tout le monde puis les sorciers observèrent le menu. Kenji affirma que les haggis étaient une excellente spécialité écossaise avant de commander ce plat. Ron curieux l'imita aussitôt puis ne regretta pas son choix pendant qu'Hermione mangeait également de bon appétit. Harry observa également l'enthousiasme de sa fille avec les enfants de Pansy, même si, c'étaient tous des garçons.

Enfin, le frère de la jeune femme était un boute-en-train de première puisqu'il parvint même à faire sourire légèrement Hermione. En revanche, Pansy était plus posée mais c'était peut-être aussi en raison de sa présence. Harry comprenait fort bien le trouble de la jeune femme, néanmoins, il espérait bien parvenir à la mettre plus à l'aise. Ensuite, il observa la sorcière discuter avec Ron manifestement plus détendu en sa compagnie puis l'auror estima que la psychomage avait su gagner l'attention du rouquin. En fait, Pansy avait expliqué à Ron sa décision d'envoyer une carte postale à Zabini, ce qui fit plaisir au rouquin :

« _ Zabini sera vraiment content car il est très seul.

\- C'est dommage qu'il n'a eu aucun frère, ni de sœur même si sa mère a eu sept maris. Dit Pansy.

\- Sa mère l'adorait seulement lui et ne voulait pas d'autres enfants. Tu te rappelles comme il était gâté ? Intervint Kenji.

\- Vous le connaissiez déjà avant Poudlard ? Demanda Ron curieux aux jumeaux.

\- Oui : nous le recevions souvent ou il nous recevait chez lui car nous faisions partie du même cercle avec les Goyle, les Crabbe, les Flint, les Harper, les Macmillan, les Malefoy, les Nott, les Carrow… Affirma Pansy.

\- Pourtant les Macmillan sont bienveillants envers les moldus. Rétorqua Harry surpris.

\- Oui mais cela ne signifie pas non plus qu'ils ne fréquentent pas les sang-purs. D'ailleurs, Ernie Macmillan n'a pas épousé une sorcière née moldue, même s'il est très ami avec Mr Finch-Fletchey. Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Je ne connais pas son épouse. Avoua Harry.

\- C'est une sorcière sang-pure américaine qui est allée à l'école de magie de Salem. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Tout simplement parce que j'ai reçu une invitation pour le mariage qui avait lieu au Manoir Macmillan en Ecosse. Répondit la sorcière.

\- Et vous y êtes allée ? S'enquit Harry surpris car Parkinson ne semblait pas avoir eu envie de revenir avant.

\- Non mais j'ai envoyé un billet de félicitations ainsi qu'un cadeau de mariage. D'ailleurs, Ernie a fort bien compris la raison de mon refus car je ne me sentais pas de transplaner ou utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour venir assister à son union en Ecosse lors de mon huitième mois de grossesse.

\- Vous avez cependant maintenu des contacts avec les Macmillan ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

\- Non pas directement même si, j'ai toujours répondu de façon courtoise aux courriers adressés par Macmillan au fil des ans.

\- Ma sœur s'informait de tout mais ne venait jamais en Grande-Bretagne Mrs Weasley. Rappela Kenji.

\- Vous croyez que vos amis finiront par rentrer eux aussi ? Demanda Harry.

\- C'est difficile à dire car cela ne semble pas les intéresser pour le moment. Répondit Pansy avec prudence.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le leur demander dimanche ! S'esclaffa Kenji en imaginant la tête de Goyle, Harper. Flint ou Pucey face à une telle demande.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dimanche ? Demanda soudainement Lily attirée par les éclats de rire de Kenji.

\- Nos parents vont présenter Saejin devant le chamane. Expliqua innocemment Nansal.

\- Nous sommes invités à la cérémonie Papa, Maman et moi. Renchérit Hugo.

\- Et moi ? Demanda alors Lily inquiète sans se soucier de la gêne de son père cramoisi ou des deux époux.

\- Lily : je travaille dimanche et Maman aussi puisqu'elle doit aller couvrir la partie de quidditch donc ce n'est pas possible de rendre visite à Pansy. Rappela aussitôt Harry pour éviter de sombrer dans une situation extrêmement embarrassante. De plus, il se voyait très mal débarquer à une fête familiale des Panshriij et ne voulait pas non plus indisposer leurs invités ex Serpentard en imposant sa présence non désirée par les exilés.

\- Mais je veux y aller moi : dis Pansy, je peux venir comme ça tu me montreras ton bébé mais aussi tes poney ? Demanda innocemment Lily.

\- … (embarras total de Pansy, Toorj mais aussi de Kenji maintenant conscient de sa gaffe).

\- Tu as déjà prévu de faire un gâteau avec Granny Molly dimanche. Rappela Harry à sa fille.

\- Oui mais je préfère voir le bébé et les poneys ! Insista Lily.

\- Lily peut venir si votre femme et vous êtes d'accord et si Ronald accepte de l'accompagner ainsi que de la ramener parce que nous ne savons pas où trouver votre maison Mr Potter. Finirent par conclure les deux époux après une rapide conversation entre eux grâce à l'_Assurdiato_.

\- Oui ! Papa dis oui ! S'il te plait ! Hurla Lily.

\- On verra Lily je dois d'abord en parler à ta mère. En tout cas, merci pour votre proposition. Répondit Harry aux deux époux.

\- De rien : Lily est une enfant délicieuse donc nous sommes heureux de la voir autant s'amuser avec nos enfants. Répondit Pansy.

\- Bon Pansy : on va louer une paire de skis maintenant et je vais te mettre la raclée du siècle. Intervint Kenji pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- D'accord je te suis mais c'est toi qui va subir la raclée du millénaire, pas moi. Rétorqua sa sœur amusée._ »

* * *

Ensuite, les jumeaux se levèrent puis affirmèrent se rendre au magasin d'à coté. Ils se rendirent d'abord à la caisse sans laisser aux Britanniques le temps de réagir. Le petit groupe finit cependant par les rattraper dehors puis les adultes voulurent partager l'addition mais finirent par les remercier. Ensuite, tout le monde les suivit dans le magasin de location avant de contempler avec curiosité les skis et les snowboards. Pansy promit à ses fils de leur enseigner à les utiliser puis elle en fit même avec Hugo et Lily si les parents étaient d'accord. Hermione inquiète hésita avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Je vous remercie pour votre offre Pansy mais je ne veux pas voir Hugo sur des skis. Voyez-vous, j'ai skié une fois en 1989 et je me suis cassée la jambe dés la première fois. Je n'ai plus fait de ski ensuite car j'en ai gardé un très mauvais souvenir. Aussi, je ne voudrais pas voir Hugo se faire mal également.

\- Oh, je comprends dans ce cas, veuillez m'excuser car je n'en savais rien. S'excusa Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Affirma Hermione.

\- Hermione ce n'est pas Hugo mais toi qui t'es cassée la jambe alors laisse-lui faire sa propre expérience. De toute façon, Pansy sera là pour le lui enseigner. D'ailleurs, vous pourriez me montrer à moi aussi car j'aimerai essayer. Affirma Ron.

\- Ron tu peux essayer si tu veux mais pas Hugo car j'ai trop peur. Répondit Hermione.

\- Mais cesses de le traiter comme un bébé il n'est pas en patacitrouille tu sais ? Protesta Ron.

\- Ron ça suffit : j'ai décidé qu'Hugo ne ferait pas de skis car c'est trop dangereux, point-barre. Répliqua Hermione les yeux brillants de colère et qui se contenait difficilement pour ne pas hurler seulement à cause de leur public. Kenji, Toorj, Potter et les mongols inquiets sortirent aussitôt en emmenant les enfants pour ne pas leur faire voir ces choses. Seule Pansy resta auprès des deux adultes et Hugo car le jeune garçon refusait de sortir. La sorcière lança également un _Assurdiato_ pour empêcher les moldus de les entendre.

\- Et moi je dis qu'Hugo ira skier s'il en a envie ! Hurla Ron-

\- Non tu n'es qu'un imprudent qui ne se rend pas compte du danger : je ne veux pas que MON fils aille skier alors tu te tais maintenant ! Cria Hermione.

\- Non mais : ce n'est pas seulement TON fils mais aussi le MIEN et j'en ai marre de te voir le surprotéger les rares fois où tu t'en occupes ! Protesta Ron furieux.

\- Quoi ? Hurla Hermione furieuse.

\- Papa, Maman arrêtez… Tenta Hugo quasiment en pleurs mais ses parents ne l'entendirent pas et continuèrent de se disputer sans plus se soucier du public y compris leur fils.

\- Hermione et Ronald vous cessez tout de suite. Intervint Pansy d'un ton posé mais extrêmement ferme qui couvrit leurs deux voix.

\- Mais… Tenta Hermione.

\- Calmez-vous maintenant car vous faites peur à votre fils. Insista Pansy d'un ton plus bas tout en consolant Hugo qui s'était blotti contre elle.

\- Je… Commença Hermione gênée.

\- Ils crient souvent au point qu'ils ne dorment plus ensemble et que Rose leur a dit de divorcer ou trouver une solution mais moi je ne veux pas voir mes parents divorcer comme ceux de mes amis moldus à l'école. J'veux plus faire de ski si ma mère se fâche contre mon père à cause de ça. Expliqua l'enfant tremblant à Pansy.

\- Hugo, nous n'allons pas divorcer. Le rassura sa mère choquée qui cessa aussitôt de crier à la vue de la détresse de son fils.

\- Je suis désolé si j'ai crié. Tenta Ron en se rapprochant de son enfant qui se blottit d'avantage contre Pansy la mère de ses amis manifestement plus heureux que lui avec leurs deux parents unis.

\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas comme Pansy et Toorj ? Leurs fils sont heureux parce que leurs parents s'aiment vraiment et se parlent au lieu de se crier dessus. Je suis sur que Patrick a des parents qui s'aiment lui aussi et ne se crient pas tout le temps dessus. Lily aussi est heureuse avec Oncle Harry et Tata Ginny. Poursuivit Hugo tout en continuant de se cacher contre Pansy.

\- Hugo : tes parents s'aiment et ils t'aiment toi aussi. Insista la psychomage.

\- Non sinon, ils ne se crieraient pas tout le temps dessus. Répliqua Hugo en larmes.

\- Ça arrive souvent entre les adultes : tout n'est pas rose non plus entre mon mari et moi donc nous nous crions dessus parfois nous aussi. Insista Pansy tout en s'accroupissant pour pouvoir relever le visage du gamin et le contempler dans les yeux.

\- Ah bon : vous vous criez dessus Toorj et toi parfois ? S'étonna Hugo.

\- Oui : je crie sur Toorj et lui aussi il crie sur moi. Ensuite, on se calme puis on en parle.

\- Comment vous faites pour régler vos problèmes tous les deux ? Demanda Hugo.

\- On discute afin de voir ce qui ne va pas et on tente de réparer les choses. Nous le faisons parce que nous voulons vraiment que ça marche entre nous mais ça prend du temps et c'est parfois difficile. Expliqua Pansy le plus simplement possible.

\- Mon papa et ma maman ne se parlent plus ou alors c'est juste pour se crier dessus. Confessa Hugo inquiet.

\- Ils ont peut-être simplement besoin d'apprendre de nouveau à se parler entre eux. Dit Pansy.

\- Est-ce que tu peux leur apprendre à le faire puisque tu es psychomage ? Demanda Hugo.

\- C'est à eux de le décider Hugo. Répondit Pansy.

\- Papa, Maman vous voulez bien apprendre à parler entre vous comme dit Pansy ? Interrogea leur fils les yeux brillants d'espoir.

\- Oui… Si Pansy veut bien nous prendre comme patients car on n'a pas vraiment donné une belle image de nous. Dit Hermione honteuse.

\- Je suis désolé. Confessa Ron honteux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave : j'ai vu pire vous savez. Les rassura Pansy.

\- …

\- Je me souviens que vous aviez déjà deux caractères forts à Poudlard mais cette altercation n'est plus seulement une question de tempérament. Il me semble qu'il y a entre vous beaucoup de tensions ou des non-dits, voire, des rancœurs accumulées au fil des années au point que vous ne savez plus communiquer. Bon c'est une idée pour l'instant car je ne peux pas établir un diagnostique en deux minutes mais nous pouvons toujours tenter de trouver la cause si vous voulez vraiment suivre une thérapie avec moi. Poursuivit-elle.

\- Vous voulez bien nous prendre en consultation malgré notre éclat ? Demanda Ron surpris.

\- Mais oui. Par contre, je pense qu'il nous faudra attendre un peu pour commencer à cause du décalage horaire tant que ma famille et moi sommes en Mongolie. Toutefois, vous pourrez toujours me contacter pour discuter par la cheminée ou internet si vous avez besoin de me parler en attendant notre installation en Ecosse. Proposa Pansy.

\- Oui. Dirent les deux époux.

\- Bien : tu as vu que tes parents veulent essayer d'apprendre à se parler Hugo ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc tu peux maintenant te tranquilliser et aller rejoindre tes amis. Nous pouvons aller faire de la marche en raquette, de la luge ou voir les chiens de traîneau aujourd'hui. Qu'en dis-tu ? Proposa Pansy pour éviter le sujet du ski pour le moment._ »

* * *

Elle entraîna l'enfant avec elle tout en incitant le couple abasourdi à les suivre. Une fois dehors, Pansy proposa aux enfants d'aller vois les chiens puis Kenji céda et proposa à sa sœur de remettre la descente à plus tard. Le petit groupe curieux suivit donc les jumeaux même si Ron mourrait d'envie de s'approcher du truc moldu appelé ski. Toutefois, il finit par chasser ses pensées pour observer les pistes de luges montrées par les jumeaux puis les chiens et les mushers qui attendaient les clients. Hugo retrouva aussitôt son enthousiasme à la vue des huskies ainsi que des attelages de samoyèdes. Pansy confessa son admiration face à ces derniers puis en caressa quelques uns.

Afin de faire oublier l'incident à leur fils, Hermione et Ron insistèrent pour offrir une promenade en traîneau à tous les enfants agréablement surpris. C'est ainsi que Toorj utilisa l'appareil photo moldu acheté au centre commercial, Pansy et Kenji leurs Smartphones pour immortaliser un tel moment. Après le départ des enfants, Hermione lança un _Assurdiato_ pour discuter avec la Serpentarde et s'excuser pour la scène entrevue :

« _ Merci pour avoir su apaiser Hugo : je ne pensais vraiment pas le perturber ainsi. Je suis censée être la sorcière la plus brillante de ma génération mais ce ne sont pas mes lauriers qui feront de moi une bonne mère puisque je suis incapable de voir le trouble de mon propre fils. Déplora Hermione.

\- Hermione : qui a dit que vous n'êtes pas une bonne mère ? Contesta Pansy.

\- Vous avez bien vu l'état d'Hugo tout à l'heure ou mon acharnement à me disputer avec son père devant lui non ?

\- Hermione : aucune mère n'est parfaite vous savez ? Nous avons toutes nos faiblesses et ne croyez pas que je sois meilleure que les autres car je fais des erreurs parfois moi aussi. Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Oui mais votre famille a l'air très unie.

\- C'est vrai mais je peux vous assurer que ce ne fut pas toujours rose en dix-huit ans de mariage. Donc mon mari et moi avons nos problèmes également mais nous faisons de notre mieux pour les affronter et aller de l'avant. Expliqua Pansy tout en songeant à leurs retrouvailles inattendues le mois dernier après pratiquement quatre ans de silences accusateurs, non-dits et une séparation débile.

\- Vous êtes mariés depuis dix-huit ans ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Pratiquement puisque nous fêterons notre anniversaire de mariage le 14.

\- Wow… Je me suis mariée au milieu des année 2000 parce que Ron voulait avoir des enfants rapidement et surtout pas les faire naître hors du mariage, ni mes parents ou les siens. Par contre, vous vous nous avez dépassé en vous mariant en 2000. Confessa Hermione.

\- Les sorciers mongols se marient très jeunes. Expliqua simplement Pansy.

\- Vous croyez que Ron et moi avons encore une chance de nous en sortir ?

\- Rien n'est jamais perdu tant que Ronald et vous voulez vraiment résoudre vos problèmes et continuez de vous aimer. Bon ne vous attendez pas non plus à tout régler en trois séances non plus car cela prend du temps mais les séances ne sont pas tout.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Eh bien il vous faudra aussi mettre en pratique dans la vie de tous les jours ce que nous verrons au cours des séances. Un bon mariage ne fonctionne pas uniquement sur l'amour mais également, les petites attentions ainsi que les compromis par exemple. Or j'ai l'impression que vous n'en faites aucun tous les deux.

\- Hm, c'est vrai. Reconnut Hermione.

\- En revanche, il faut parfois en faire même si ça ne nous plait pas toujours. Par exemple Toorj adore la lutte mongole mais pas moi, néanmoins, je l'ai parfois accompagné pour assister à des tournois car il était content de s'y rendre avec moi. Ensuite, il m'accompagnait là où je voulais aller même si ça ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup. Ce compromis nous permettait ainsi de contenter tout le monde. Expliqua Pansy._ »

Ensuite, Pansy interrompit la conversation à la vue d'un hibou qui fondit sur elle avant de s'envoler à tire-d'aile. Toutefois, Ron abasourdi avait eu le temps de reconnaître l'écusson d'Azkaban tatoué sur le front du volatile. Il demanda donc à la sorcière si son père se portait bien.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que cette partie vous a plu. **_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la décision de Pansy de se rendre aujourd'hui ou dans la semaine à la prison ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du contenu de sa carte à Zabini ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la visite d'Aviemore ou de la station de skis ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la gaffe de Kenji à table puis la demande de Lily ?**_

_**Vous auriez invité Lily ou non ?**_

**_Vous auriez imaginé Hermione et Ron se disputer y compris devant les gens en plein magasins ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de l'intervention de Pansy ou l'éclat d'Hugo ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous la 1ère séance improvisée de psychomagie entre l'intervention durant l'éclat, la discussion entre les trois sorciers puis celle entre les deux femmes ?_**

**_D'après vous qui a écrit à Pansy ?_**


	38. Un nouveau moyen de transport

_**Bonjour, **_

_**Pardon pour le retard mais mon ordi portable a du être réparé donc je ne l'ai pas eu de suite entre les mains. Bon j'espère que l'attente en valait la peine et que vous ne serez pas surpris par la suite de ce chapitre, ni déçus (je pense que certains s'attendaient à une lettre de quelqu'un en particulier ou au sujet d'une personne). Enfin, j'ai voulu aussi mettre un petit délire au milieu pour désamorcer un peu les tensions après la dispute d'Hermione et Ron mais aussi l'appréhension de Pansy à l'idée de se rendre à Azkaban pour voir son père. Donc on va voir un Ron et un Toorj surexcités, une rencontre inattendue et un troc particulier. **_

**_Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Ensuite, Pansy interrompit la conversation à la vue d'un hibou qui fondit sur elle avant de s'envoler à tire-d'aile. Toutefois, Ron abasourdi avait eu le temps de reconnaître l'écusson d'Azkaban tatoué sur le front du volatile. Il demanda donc à la sorcière si son père se portait bien cependant la jeune femme surprise le rassura sur l'origine du courrier qui ne provenait pas du directeur de la prison, mais de Zabini. Elle nota aussi le tampon qui prouvait le contrôle de la censure de la prison avant l'envoi des lettres. Ensuite, Pansy se mit à lire :

« _ _Milady Pansy Parkinson, (je ne sais plus comment t'appeler au bout de vingt ans car je ne connais pas le nom de ton mari), _

_Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien ta carte m'a fait plaisir car je pensais que tu m'avais oublié après mon attitude lamentable au moment de ton procès. Dommage qu'on ne se soit pas éclairci avant car tu aurais pu m'envoyer ta carte plus tôt puis qui sait si une correspondance se serait développée entre nous. Je dois probablement te sembler un peu sentimental, voire, stupide pour réagir ainsi face à une simple carte mais c'est que je ne reçois jamais aucune nouvelle de personne depuis des années, ni de visites hormis celles de Ron. Aussi, ton courrier m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. _

_Comme Ron te l'a expliqué, ma peinture a un peu de succès auprès des moldus qui ne sont pas du tout inférieurs à nous s'ils reconnaissent mon talent (je plaisante car je n'ai plus mes anciens préjugés débiles au sujet des moldus). La peinture me permet de m'évader de ma cellule et de ne plus me sentir enfermé car je rêve devant mes toiles. J'imagine ainsi des horizons lointains mais aussi des petites choses comme l'herbe verte, les oiseaux ou les fleurs. Fort heureusement, ma peine est bientôt finie donc je pourrai enfin retrouver ma liberté même si, j'appréhende aussi ce moment car le monde d'aujourd'hui est probablement différent de celui où nous vivions. Aussi, j'ai peur de ne pas savoir m'adapter à la société sorcière anglaise de maintenant mais si ça ne va pas, je pourrais toujours me réfugier à l'intérieur de la future maison qui sera louée ou achetée grâce aux bons soins de Weasley dans la campagne profonde. _

_Pour ce qui est de ton père, Parkinson senior est devenu bien plus vieux et fragile que dans tes souvenirs d'adolescente. Franchement, je pense que ton géniteur serait mort depuis longtemps sans les soins médicaux payés par tes soins, tes colis ou encore les attentions des gardes qu'il obtient grâce à tes lettres polies ainsi que tes boîtes de chocolat. La prison devient de plus en plus difficile pour lui, même si les gardiens déshumidifient sa cellule régulièrement et le traitent correctement. Si Ron te l'a dit, tu sais probablement déjà que ce vieil homme risque de finir dans un fauteuil roulant ou un lit pour grabataire si tu parviens à le lui obtenir. Par contre, je ne sais pas si Ron t'a parlé d'un détail : à mon avis, ton père est probablement l'un des rares prisonniers qui n'espère pas recevoir une amnistie pour le vingtième anniversaire de la victoire de Potter car ton géniteur sait parfaitement qu'il se retrouverait abandonné à la rue une fois dehors. Aussi, il préfère mourir dans un endroit sinistre mais sécurisé et en face de tes faire-part pour lui tenir compagnie, voire, au fond d'un lit si tu lui en fournis un, plutôt que de crever dans la rue. _

_Je ne veux pas me mêler de tes affaires mais tu dois savoir également que ton vieux a manifestement mis sur les murs de sa cellule tous les faire-part que tu lui envoies. Je le sais parce que les gardiens l'ont dit un jour et pas parce que je les ai vu puisque les prisonniers ne vont pas d'une cellule à l'autre. Enfin, j'étais là quand il t'a demandé pardon par l'intermédiaire de Weasley et il me semblait sincère. Parkinson, je n'ai plus de famille donc je sais parfaitement ce que c'est la solitude. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas voir ton père après tout ce qu'il t'a fait mais j'ai peur que tu le regrettes ensuite s'il meurt sans que tu ne l'aie revu au moins une fois. _

_L'hiver est dur à Azkaban cette année et l'humidité le fait beaucoup souffrir tu sais ? Moi je résiste parce que je sais que Ron m'attend dehors mais ton vieux n'a aucun espoir donc il traîne sa carcasse. D'ailleurs, ton père m'a semblé plus abattu lors des promenades de ces derniers jours depuis qu'il a parlé avec Ron. Parkinson, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire à son sujet mais agis vite sinon tu risques de le regretter d'ici peu. _

_Bon passons à un sujet plus gai : je sais que tu t'es mariée et que tu as cinq gosses avec un sorcier mongol mais je t'avoue que je m'attendais à ton mariage avec ton Nott chéri en 1998. Sais-tu que ce type te regardait de nouveau en prison le jour où on nous a sorti des cellules pour nous annoncer la date de nos procès ? Je te jure que ça se voyait qu'il voulait te récupérer puisque tu t'étais enfin débarrassée de Malefoy : Nott se moquait bien de ton visage disgracieux infligé par Parkinson senior car tu étais toujours sa petite Pansy pour lui. __Je sais aussi que tu as retrouvé ta véritable apparence le jour de ton procès donc Nott devait probablement en être heureux. _

_Toutefois,vous ne vous êtes manifestement pas remis ensemble et ça m'a étonné quand je l'ai appris, néanmoins, t'as vraiment bien fait de ne pas choisir ce type devenu encore plus froid, voire, m'as-tu-vu qu'avant 1998. Il doit vraiment être en guerre avec toi en ce moment ou il t'en veut encore pour ton mariage avec ton mongol pour venir voir ton père dans l'espoir de le convaincre de t'ordonner de l'aider. D'ailleurs, Théodore est encore revenu le voir hier pour le relancer mais ton vieux ne lui parle toujours pas et a déjà fait comprendre à la vieille Carrow qu'il te laisse prendre toutes les décisions au sujet de vos anciens biens puisque tu es le chef des Parkinson même s'il n'y a plus que toi et ton vieux en tant que Parkinson depuis que ton frère a renié ce nom. A moins que tes enfants le portent en plus du nom de leur père ou seulement ton nom si ton mari a accepté d'intégrer ta famille de sang-pur ?_

_Voilà pour les nouvelles Parkinson, je t'en donnerais d'autres si quelque chose se passe ici. Par contre, ne t'inquiètes pas car tu n'as pas besoin de m'offrir des nounours ou des cadeaux en guise de remerciement ou compensation. Si tu veux vraiment me remercier, continues à m'écrire des lettres de temps en temps car j'ai vraiment besoin de compagnie. _

_Blaise Zabini.__ »

* * *

La sorcière ressentit une profonde peine pour Zabini avant d'en parler avec Ron et Toorj sous le regard d'Harry ainsi qu'Hermione. Par contre, la Serpentarde dissimula sa peur à l'idée de voir son père mourir avant leur rencontre. Pansy n'était pas très courageuse de nature et l'idée de se rendre à la prison la rendait vraiment malade, néanmoins, elle estima ne pas pouvoir renvoyer sa visite indéfiniment sinon la jeune femme trouverait seulement un cadavre à Azkaban... Elle se ressaisit à la vue de son mari et Kenji préoccupés par son silence puis son frère songeur demanda si le Vieux allait aussi mal que ça. Pansy rappela que deux personnes venaient de la mettre en garde donc la sorcière estimait devoir aller constater l'état de leur géniteur par elle-même.

Kenji conseilla à sa sœur d'aller le voir aujourd'hui à quinze heures si elle en trouvait la force sans se soucier de la surprise générale. Le cracmol affirma savoir que sa jumelle était plus gentille que lui et se sentirait probablement très mal si le Vieux claquait avant sa visite. Aussi, elle devait y aller avant la mort de ce type qui n'en avait probablement plus pour longtemps s'il restait en prison. Pansy acquiesça puis changea de sujet au moment du retour des enfants.

Ensuite tout le monde retourna vers la station du funiculaire mais Toorj curieux nota des véhicules étranges à ses yeux sur le parking. Le mongol demanda donc des explications sur ces trucs moldus à sa femme. Pansy les observa puis affirma qu'ils s'agissaient de camping-cars : ce genre de véhicule permettait aux moldus de se déplacer en famille et de dormir à l'intérieur lors de leurs pauses. Son mari songeur estima que ça ressemblait aux roulottes tirées par les chevaux des sorciers gipsy mais en version motorisée moldue. Il demanda donc à son épouse si des gens voyageaient avec ces trucs sur de longues distances comme d'ici à la Mongolie.

Pansy acquiesça en affirmant avoir parfois vu des groupes de camping-caristes au restaurant à Altay. Ces gens venaient de partout : Italie, Espagne, Chine, Russie, Grande-Bretagne, France, Portugal ou ailleurs et ils aimaient manifestement voyager ainsi. Ils passaient donc par l'Europe, la Turquie pour certains, la Russie pour d'autres ainsi que le Kazakhstan, l'Ouzbékistan, la Mongolie Intérieure, voire, la Chine selon leur itinéraire puis ils finissaient par débarquer à Altay avant de reprendre leur route. Certains étaient des retraités moldus, d'autres des jeunes couples ou les membres de familles entières. Kenji intervint dans la conversation en rappelant à sa sœur l'histoire du touriste britannique qui n'arrivait pas à débourber son camping-car puis ses appels à l'aide en anglais.

A la fin, Pansy et lui s'étaient approchés afin de comprendre ce qui se passait. Ensuite, les deux hommes se mirent à déblayer la neige pendant que Pansy s'était installée au volant afin de suivre leurs directives. Au bout d'un moment, ils débourbèrent enfin le camping-car puis l'homme insista pour les inviter à prendre un thé à l'intérieur. Le camping-car de ce type était très beau car il détenait un lit central, un beau salon, une grande salle de bains pour les standards d'un camping car et même un lit pavillon qui descendait du plafond grâce à l'électricité. Le cracmol confessa son envie de s'en acheter un plus tard et de parcourir la Grande-Bretagne mais aussi l'Europe de cette manière. Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question :

« _ Je sais que vous vivez comme un moldu mais vous semblez aimer le transplanage quand on l'utilise sur vous donc pourquoi ne pas plutôt demander à un elfe de maison de vous faire transplaner dans l'endroit désiré au lieu de passer des heures sur la route ?

\- Le transplanage et le portoloin sont très utiles quand vous devez vous rendre dans un endroit très rapidement mais cela vous ôte tout esprit d'aventure durant un voyage d'agrément. Affirma Kenji.

\- Hein ?

\- Réfléchissez Mr Potter: quand vous voyagez à votre rythme, vous pouvez vous arrêter à tout moment pour profiter du paysage ou visiter un endroit découvert par hasard. En revanche, vous manquerez ces choses si vous vous rendez directement à votre destination grâce à votre portoloin ou votre transplanage, Expliqua Kenji.

\- …

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait comprendre à ma jumelle quand nous étions petits et nous allions vadrouiller autour d'Aviemore grâce au cheval, le bus ou le train. On a ainsi engrangé plein de souvenirs et de photographies comme ça. A présent, je veux continuer de le faire avec mon fils mais aussi ma sœur si elle en a toujours envie et nos conjoints le veulent. Affirma Kenji.

\- C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée de prendre son temps pour regarder les choses au lieu de toujours tenter d'arriver le plus vite possible sur le lieu de ses vacances en été. Dit Ron en songeant à tous les embouteillages subis, la tension d'Hermione au volant, les grognements de son beau-père, les lamentations de sa belle-mère ou des gosses dans la voiture durant le trajet pour rejoindre Brighton chaque été.

\- Ce qu'il y a de bien avec le camping-car c'est que vous pouvez l'utiliser toute l'année si vous prenez un modèle également adapté à la neige. Moi j'en ai loué parfois durant mes voyages à l'étranger en compagnie de ma famille et nous ne nous sommes jamais repentis à la vue des économies sur l'hôtel ou les restaurants quand on ne voulait pas manger dehors mais cuisiner dans le camping-car. Affirma Kenji.

\- Ça a l'air bien ce truc. Dit Ron songeur.

\- Ouais c'est un peu ce que nous faisions Pansy et moi lors de nos trekking dans la steppe avec nos chevaux ou à pieds. Estima Toorj.

\- C'est mieux ! Par contre, je ne loue jamais de camping-cars à Oulan-Bator et je n'achèterai pas un engin de ce genre là-bas car les camping-cars ne sont pas très populaires en Mongolie puisque les gens préfèrent les Gers ainsi que les 4x4. Aussi, on trouve rarement des véhicules disponibles à l'achat ou alors ils sont très vieux donc ce n'est pas la peine. Affirma Kenji.

\- …

\- En tout cas, on pourrait partir un week-end tous ensembles pour aller à Glasgow si on loue un camping-car un jour. Proposa Kenji.

\- Oui pourquoi pas mais il nous faudrait au moins deux camping-cars. Estima Pansy.

\- Ah c'est certain qu'un seul ne nous suffira jamais vu toute ta tribu : il vous faut un modèle de sept places à Toorj et toi sinon vous ne pourrez pas caser tous vos gosses. La taquina Kenji.

\- Ils existent plusieurs modèles de camping-car ? Demanda Ron curieux.

\- Oui il y a en a qui vont de deux à 7 personnes. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Moi je louais le modèle pour quatre durant mes voyages donc c'était super spacieux pour nous trois seulement. Répondit Kenji.

\- Donc si je louais ou achetais un camping-car de ce genre, je pourrais voyager avec ma femme et mes deux enfants ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui : vous pourriez dormir dans le lit pavillon central votre femme et vous si vous utiliserez la version du camping-car avec des lits jumeaux à l'arrière comme ça vos gosses ne seraient pas contraint de partager le même lit. Autrement, vous pourriez louer un six places ou un sept places si vous emmenez quelqu'un d'autre avec vous. Affirma Kenji.

\- Euh, je vous remercie pour vos conseils mais nous allons toujours à l'hôtel lors de nos vacances d'été à Brighton. Dit Hermione.

\- Oui mais on pourrait enfin changer non ? Tenta Ron agacé.

\- Non. Rétorqua sa femme.

\- Et pourquoi vous ne loueriez pas un camping-car pour un week-end durant cet hiver ou au printemps ? Comme ça, Ronald sera content car il aura ainsi l'occasion de tester ce mode de vacances puis vous irez effectuer votre séjour à Brighton cet été. De cette manière vous avez trouvé un bon compromis et vous seriez tous les deux très satisfaits. Intervint Pansy afin d'éviter les disputes.

\- De toute façon, vous viendrez aussi passer un week-end ici quand nous aurons fini nos travaux chez nous et vous serez nos invités. Affirma Toorj._ »

Ravi de sortir un peu, Ron acquiesça puis il confessa son désir de monter dans l'un de ces engins afin de les visiter. Pansy lui conseilla de se rendre dans une foire aux camping-cars pour le faire mais Toorj leur fit ensuite noter un véhicule avec un panneau _for sale or exchange _installé dessus. Il proposa donc à Ron d'aller le visiter puis Pansy s'amusa à la vue de leur curiosité enfantine face au camping-car sous les regards d'Harry et Hermione qui discutaient entre eux de l'altercation fort heureusement interrompue par la psychomage tout à l'heure.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes curieux se mirent à tourner autour du véhicule avant de frapper poliment à la porte. Une femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts leur ouvrit moins de quelques dizaine de secondes plus tard. Ron lui trouva un air vaguement familier mais il chassa ses pensées au moment où elle s'adressa à eux pour leur demander s'ils voulaient visiter le véhicule. Toorj acquiesça aussitôt avant d'héler son épouse afin qu'elle les accompagne puis Ron en fit de même à l'attention d'Hermione. Pansy amusée s'approcha donc elle aussi en compagnie d'Hermione ainsi que des enfants curieux pendant que les autres adultes restaient dehors. La sorcière salua poliment la rouquine puis s'excusa pour le dérangement avant de monter en compagnie des deux hommes surpris par l'ingéniosité des moldus.

La moldue montra d'abord le grand espace coin repas-salon composé de deux dînettes composée d'une table et deux banquettes chacune même si la table de la seconde ne se voyait pas pour le moment puisqu'elle était repliée afin de laisser la place à une petite banquette positionnée le long de la paroi, ce qui permettait de former un canapé d'angle. Ce fait était bien pratique au moment de regarder la télévision. Toorj curieux acquiesça mais le mongol demanda cependant comment les gens faisaient pour manger s'ils étaient plus de quatre. La rouquine baissa alors tout simplement la petite banquette contre la paroi afin de rentrer les coussins à l'intérieur des compartiments puis Toorj abasourdi constata l'apparition de la surface plane au-dessus, ce qui composait la table de la seconde dînette.

La sorcière affirma que cette dernière était un peu plus petite que l'autre. Néanmoins, deux adultes pouvaient s'y installer tranquillement ou même trois ou quatre jeunes enfants tout fins comme les petits garçons et la fillette. Aussi, cela permettait à tout le monde de manger commodément s'ils étaient plus de quatre personnes. Autrement, ils profitaient de la première dînette si une seule suffisait puis du coin salon de l'autre coté. La moldue affirma également que le véhicule était doté de sept places de couchages mais aussi de huit places assises régulièrement inscrites sur la carte grise, ce qui était un grand avantage.

En effet, certains véhicules ne tenaient que cinq places enregistrées et donc seules cinq personnes pouvaient voyager à bord du camping-car même si ce dernier possédait plus de couchages. Plusieurs automobilistes enfreignaient la loi mais ce n'était pas vraiment conseillé car ils risquaient l'immobilisation du véhicule en cas de contrôle. Par contre, les propriétaires pouvaient bien évidemment faire monter ou dormir plus de personnes que prévues lors de l'arrêt du véhicule. Enfin, huit personnes pouvaient voyager en toute sécurité dans ce camping-car entre le conducteur, la personne à ses cotés et les passagers à l'arrière puisque les quatre banquettes principales détenaient six ceintures de sécurité.

Le conducteur et son copilote à l'avant pouvaient donc rouler tranquille car les enfants ou autres voyageurs à l'arrière étaient bien attachés et donc en sécurité durant tout le trajet. Toorj pensif acquiesça tout en songeant aux sièges autos de ses cadets dans la voiture de sa femme dont le truc moldu adapté pour les nouveaux-nés comme Saejin. Le mongol réfléchit un instant puis il imagina ses cinq enfants installés sur les banquettes durant le voyage, Pansy au volant et lui à coté. Enfin, une autre personne pourrait également les accompagner au cours du périple si sa femme acceptait son idée au lieu de prendre l'avion qui allait coûter très cher puisqu'ils prendraient leurs billets au dernier moment.

Ensuite, la moldue expliqua que la première dînette se transformait en un lit pour deux la nuit et la seconde en une couchette pour une personne. La rouquine prouva rapidement ses dires puis expliqua qu'il fallait ensuite simplement faire le lit. Ensuite, un couple ou deux enfants pouvaient dormir dans le grand lit et une troisième personne dans le second. Deux minutes plus tard, la femme remit rapidement les banquettes en place avant de montrer une espèce d'alcôve au-dessus des sièges avant. Elle expliqua alors qu'il s'agissait d'une couchette en capucine prévue pour deux personnes et montra aussitôt l'échelle présente mais placée sur le coté durant la visite. Après la requête polie du mongol, la rouquine accepta de laisser Toorj l'utiliser afin de pouvoir monter là-haut. Pansy amusée observa donc sa tornade ambulante se déchausser pour explorer la couchette.

Une fois là-haut, Toorj finit même par s'allonger sur le matelas prévu pour deux personnes puis il estima pourvoir y dormir sans problème. Ron curieux ne résista pas d'avantage et le rejoignit sous le regard hilare des trois femmes ainsi que des enfants car les deux hommes se retrouvèrent aussitôt à l'étroit en raison de la taille de Ron. Ce dernier affirma cependant que tous deux pourraient dormir sans problèmes avec leurs épouses respectives. Toorj renchérit sur le fait que Saejin pourrait également dormir avec Papa et Maman tout en émettant silencieusement le vœu de pouvoir profiter de l'occasion pour enfin partager la couche de sa femme au lieu de rester seul dans son coin comme un con le soir même si les câlins ne seraient certainement pas à l'ordre du jour avant un bon moment et encore moins devant le bébé si Saejin dormait avec eux... Les deux sorciers tirèrent même les rideaux qui séparaient l'alcôve du reste de la cellule du camping-car pour les tester avant de contempler le paysage à travers la petite lucarne. Enfin, les deux hommes descendirent et voulurent continuer la visite.

La moldue leur montra d'abord une tenture qu'elle avait installée pour séparer la cellule du camping-car et la cabine du conducteur ainsi que son copilote, ce qui permettait d'obtenir une certaine intimité. Ensuite, elle ouvrit le rideau puis entraîna le petit groupe à l'arrière pour leur montrer la petite cuisine en L. En face, la rouquine leur fit noter une petite porte coulissante avant de l'ouvrir afin de leur dévoiler la salle de bains et le WC qui étaient séparés dans ce véhicule, ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas sur tous les camping-cars. D'ailleurs, la douche détenait également une petite paroi coulissante et non un simple rideau de douche, ce qui permettait de ne pas inonder le sol.

Ensuite, Toorj curieux examina attentivement les lits superposés montrés par la moldue puis il posa d'autres questions à la Britannique qui observa l'intérêt sincère de ce type. Elle décida donc de pousser son avantage plus loin et voulut également lui montrer l'éclairage, la climatisation utile en été, le système pour le chauffage l'hiver, l'eau chaude et froide, le frigidaire, la plaque de cuisson, le petit four, les moustiquaires puis tous les rangements ou encore les accessoires. Ron resta ensuite surpris par la présence de la TV LCD avec lecteur DVD intégré qui leur fut présentée par la moldue. Cette dernière avait également installé un bras mécanique pour permettre aux occupants de positionner l'écran en direction des deux dînettes. La rouquine affirma également que le véhicule détenait une antenne parabolique et satellitaire achetée par ses bons soins pour capter la télé partout dans le monde y compris en Asie.

Toorj curieux l'interrogea aussitôt sur ses propos puis il apprit qu'elle s'était rendue jusqu'en Russie avec ce camping-car l'été dernier et finit par traverser la frontière pour visiter un peu la Mongolie avant de faire un crochet par la Chine. Ensuite, la rouquine révéla avoir également équipé le véhicule d'un panneau solaire, ce qui lui permettait de se recharger en énergie sans devoir dépendre forcément des aires de service prévues pour les camping-cars. Par contre, il fallait bien évidemment se rendre dans ces aires pour évacuer les eaux usées ou se recharger en eau propre. Ensuite, la rouquine les emmena dehors pour leur montrer la soute, le porte-vélo, le porte-ski, le toit qu'on pouvait atteindre facilement grâce à l'échelle, le coffre sur le toit puis l'auvent qu'elle sortit pour l'occasion, la glissière afin de sortir la table extérieure. Elle indiqua également les emplacements pour les bouteilles de gaz, l'eau, la prise de l'électricité, l'évacuation des eaux grises...

La rouquine voulut également leur montrer la partie mécanique mais Toorj demanda discrètement à son beau-frère de regarder ces trucs moldus pour lui car lui-même n'y connaissait rien. Le cracmol suivit donc la moldue devant le capot et observa tout dans les moindres détails avant de demander à la rouquine s'il pouvait faire démarrer le véhicule. La moldue l'autorisa même à faire un essai pour manœuvrer l'engin puis Toorj insista pour que Pansy s'installe à la place du conducteur. Kenji rejoignit aussitôt sa sœur afin de la rassurer sur cet engin plus grand que son SUV puis il lui rappela son expérience précédente au volant des camping-cars. Il finit également par affirmer à la ronde qu'elle conduisait très bien même si elle détenait le permis depuis trois ans seulement.

Ensuite, la moldue s'installa aux cotés de Pansy et lui montra la présence de la camera de recul, le GPS ou autre. Kenji encouragea sa sœur à démarrer puis le moteur vrombit joyeusement sous le regard abasourdi d'Harry. Ensuite, le cracmol l'invita ainsi que les autres à prendre un verre à la cafétéria ou les attendre à la maison de ville à Aviemore puisque Pansy allait probablement mettre un petit moment pour tester le camping-car. En revanche, Toorj monta à l'intérieur en compagnie de ses quatre fils et Kenji puisque seuls six passagers étaient autorisés. Pansy promit donc à Lily, Hugo ainsi que Patrick de revenir les chercher pour leur faire faire un tour également. Toorj attacha Kushi pendant que les autres garçons prenaient place en compagnie de leur oncle. Le père se plaça face à la route afin de pouvoir observer attentivement les gestes de sa femme manifestement prudente dans le maniement de l'engin. L'auror satisfait finit par décider d'acheter ce truc si le prix était correct.

En effet, l'auror avait peur de l'avion et préférait donc acheter ce véhicule afin d'emmener Saejin en Grande-Bretagne par la route. Durant le trajet, Pansy quitta la station afin de retourner à Aviemore avant de se détendre au volant de cet engin comme lorsque Kenji lui avait fait conduire le camping-car du moldu. Elle finit ensuite par retourner devant la maison de ville où les trois enfants l'attendaient déjà en compagnie de leurs parents puisque Kenji avait été averti par Naé qu'ils les attendaient là-bas. Ainsi Ron put monter avec Hugo, Hermione, Lily, Patrick, pendant que la moldue les rejoignit à l'arrière après avoir cédé sa place à Toorj. Ce dernier se retrouva donc aux cotés de Pansy et demanda alors à son épouse si elle se sentait à l'aise et fut satisfait par sa réponse positive. Le mongol curieux observa l'habitable puis la route tout en estimant ce truc vraiment très bien. Pansy affirma qu'il aurait pu le conduire lui aussi s'ils avaient tous deux écouté Kenji afin de passer leurs permis de conduire en 1999 après la fin de leurs Aspics.

Toorj confessa n'avoir jamais ressenti le besoin de conduire, cependant, il regrettait maintenant son désintérêt initial pour ces choses. Enfin, Pansy se gara prudemment devant la future maison de Kenji sous le regard de la moldue qui la complimenta pour sa conduite. Toorj pria la moldue de ne pas partir tout de suite et demanda à son beau-frère de venir à bord avant de rejoindre les autres dans le coin salon en compagnie de sa femme mais aussi de leurs fils curieux. Le mongol s'enquit du prix de l'engin tout comme Ron enthousiaste sous le regard surpris d'Hermione. La rouquine proposa aussitôt un chiffre puis Kenji abasourdi estima silencieusement le prix vraiment trop beau pour être honnête pendant que Toorj faisait discrètement la conversion en gallions. Ensuite, le sorcier ne put s'empêcher de demander la raison de la vente de ce véhicule. La moldue expliqua alors vouloir s'en débarrasser au plus vite:

« _ En fait, je veux le vendre car c'est mon ex mari me l'a offert en guise cadeau de mariage en 2010 donc je m'en débarrasse volontiers.

\- Euh désolé pour mon indiscrétion. S'excusa Toorj penaud.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Le rassura la moldue.

\- Mais vous allez cependant perdre beaucoup d'argent si vous le bradez ainsi. Intervint Kenji pour changer de sujet.

\- Je ne l'ai pas payé moi et je n'ai plus besoin de ce camping-car mais d'un bon 4x4 donc je souhaite obtenir 10000 livres pour ce véhicule afin m'acheter ma nouvelle voiture ou je l'échange contre un SUV d'occasion en très bon état. Dit la moldue sous le regard de Toorj qui l'avait étudié et l'estimait sincère à première vue.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez trouvé aucun acheteur dans ces conditions ? Demanda Kenji méfiant.

\- Ce genre de modèle n'est plus à la mode puisque les gens préfèrent maintenant les engins doté d'un lit central et le lit pavillon électrique. De plus, il n'y a pas beaucoup de familles nombreuses avec plus de deux enfants dans le coin donc personne ne me l'achète malgré son prix à 10000 livres ou le fait que je l'échange volontiers contre un SUV. Poursuivit la moldue.

\- Vous habitez ici ? Demanda Pansy curieuse car cette femme lui rappelait vraiment quelqu'un.

\- En ce moment oui car je travaille à la cafétéria de la station de ski depuis que je ne le fais plus à l'auberge de mon ex mari à Kincraig. Expliqua la femme pendant que Toorj utilisait discrètement la légillimancie sur la moldue pour connaitre ses intentions. L'auror ne chercha pas des détails sur sa vie personnelle mais seulement sur le camping-car puis il réalisa sa sincérité à ce sujet.

\- …

\- Enfin, revenons à nos moutons : j'ai tout préparé pour la vente ou l'échange contre un SUV y compris le certificat du contrôle technique donc vous pourriez le prendre aujourd'hui même s'il vous intéresse. Expliqua la rouquine._ »

* * *

Kenji se rassura à la vue du certificat de contrôle technique effectué au garage d'Aviemore en janvier en vue d'une vente hypothétique puis ceux de vente ou de cession en fonction de la nature de l'échange. Ainsi les documents étaient déjà prêts et certifiés par la préfecture. Kenji expliqua alors discrètement à Toorj que sa jumelle en avait fait de même pour son SUV en Mongolie. Son beau-frère songeur écouta ses propos, ceux de la moldue puis il décida de profiter de cette aubaine même si ça lui faisait de la peine pour cette dame. Lui-même ne connaissait pas beaucoup les trucs moldus mais Kenji lui avait discrètement confirmé l'excellent état mécanique de ce véhicule qui datait de 2010 seulement d'après les documents montrés par la moldue en ce moment. Pendant ce temps, Pansy lut attentivement le nom de la femme sur les documents du véhicule puis elle reçut la confirmation de ses soupçons.

La jeune femme contempla attentivement Mafalda Prewett et ressentit une immense peine pour cette sorcière. Durant leur scolarité à Poudlard, toutes deux s'entendaient bien car elles possédaient des mésaventures plus ou moins similaires en raison des origines de Mafalda issue de l'union entre un cracmol et une moldue. Pansy hésita cependant à lui révéler son identité maintenant car la sorcière ne voulait pas se montrer aux sorciers britanniques de peur d'attirer l'attention sur elle. De son coté, Toorj estimait vraiment l'achat de ce camping-car bien plus intéressant que des billets d'avions depuis la Mongolie jusqu'à Inverness mais il nota avec anxiété l'enthousiasme de Ron. Effectivement, le sorcier tentait manifestement de convaincre Hermione abasourdie d'acheter le camping-car sous le regard d'Hugo déjà au septième ciel. La sorcière interdite lui rappela aussitôt un détail :

« _ Ron : tu as déjà acheté une superbe voiture en août l'année dernière après l'obtention de ton permis de conduire. Donc nous n'avons pas besoin d'autre chose.

\- Mais ce véhicule est super et puis on ne trouvera jamais une autre occasion à ce prix-là ! Protesta son mari qui faisait cependant des efforts pour rester calme afin de ne pas faire de peine à Hugo encore une fois.

\- Ron: nous n'avons pas besoin d'un camping-car et encore moins aussi grand. Tu l'as probablement oublié mais nous payons déjà deux assurances entre ta voiture ainsi que la mienne, sans compter, l'essence ou autre. Donc je ne veux pas de frais supplémentaires. Expliqua sa femme.

\- Mais Hermione… Protesta Ron.

\- C'est non Ron : il n'est pas question de satisfaire ton caprice car il ne s'agit pas d'un petit objet que tu peux ensuite oublier dans son coin quand tu te seras lassé. En effet, un camping-car nécessite beaucoup d'entretien et puis il faut aussi louer un emplacement à l'année pour le garer quelque part car un véhicule de ce genre ne peut pas stationner longuement dans notre rue. Il doit donc rester dans un parc à caravanes et camping-car quand tu ne l'utilises pas à moins que tu ne disposes d'un grand garage ou un terrain. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Confirma la soi-disant moldue.

\- Par contre, c'est légal de laisser un camping-car sur un terrain privé si j'ai bien compris ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Oui car il n'entrave pas la chaussée, ni ne stationne sur un emplacement public non autorisé. Répondit la rouquine.

\- Donc ce véhicule pourrait rester sans problèmes à la ferme s'il était à nous ? Insista Toorj auprès de Pansy.

\- Oui pourquoi ? Demanda sa femme.

\- Eh bien, je me demandais si on ne pourrait pas l'acheter ou alors l'échanger contre ton SUV ? Proposa Toorj à Pansy.

\- Je reconnais qu'il est très intéressant Toorj et le prix fixé par Madame est vraiment une aubaine. Commença Pansy.

\- Oui : alors on le prend ? L'interrompit Toorj euphorique sans se soucier de la stupéfaction générale.

\- C'est vraiment une occasion en or donc c'est tentant. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Alors on l'achète ! Trompha Toorj.

\- J'aurais bien aimé mais nous avons déjà d'autres frais de prévu puisqu'il nous faut acheter les billets d'avion, une voiture pour ici, sans compter les montants des futurs travaux de la maison ainsi que du restaurant. Regretta sa femme.

\- Justement Pansy : ce camping-car nous permettrait de faire de grosses économies si on donne ton SUV à Mrs Mafalda en échange de cet engin car nous ne partirions pas en avion dans ce cas mais en camping-car. Insista Toorj.

\- Mm, tu voudrais donc voyager avec depuis la Mongolie ? Demanda Pansy songeuse.

\- Oui donc on ne devrait pas débourser le moindre sou pour des billets d'avion si Madame accepte ton SUV. Je pense que le gas-oil sera moins cher que tous les avions nécessaires pour venir ici depuis la Mongolie. Tenta Toorj.

\- Vous avez un SUV: on peut donc faire un échange ? Intervint la rouquine très intéressée.

\- J'aurais bien voulu mais mon SUV n'est pas adapté pour ici. Regretta Pansy.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Mafalda.

\- L'idée de mon mari est excellente mais le problème c'est que mon véhicule est immatriculé en Mongolie. De plus, il est adapté à la conduite continentale donc mon SUV n'est pas vraiment pratique ici où on roule à gauche et non à droite. Enfin, les coûts de transformation du véhicule sont trop élevés pour y songer. Déplora Pansy.

\- Hm, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi: je connais un garagiste qui pourrait le transformer puisqu'il détient l'agrément pour procéder à ces choses. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fera ce genre de transformations car des continentaux emmènent parfois leurs véhicules en Grande-Bretagne et font changer tout le système pour avoir le volant à droite ainsi que tout ce qui suit. Affirma la soi-disant moldue.

\- Oui mais j'ai vu que c'est assez cher. Dit Pansy surprise.

\- Mon ami garagiste me le fera gratuitement donc votre SUV m'intéresse. Insista la rouquine qui connaissait vraiment un sorcier né moldu capable de transformer les véhicules mais grâce à la magie et c'était légal chez les sorciers.

\- Vous en avez de la chance ! Répliqua Pansy surprise.

\- Votre Suv est ici ? Demanda la rouquine.

\- Oui. Mentit Toorj sous le regard surpris de sa femme.

\- Toorj… Commença son épouse.

\- Je peux le voir ? Interrompit la rouquine.

\- Oui, je vais aller le chercher : tu viens avec moi Kenji ? Demanda Toorj à son beau-frère surpris mais hilare en songeant à l'énième future bravade de son beau-frère.

\- D'accord, nous vous attendons ici. Affirma la soi-disant moldue._ »

* * *

Pansy fut contrainte de laisser son mari partir, néanmoins, elle émit silencieusement le vœu de ne pas le voir se faire arrêter par les autorités sorcières britanniques s'il faisait n'importe quoi. Pendant ce temps, Toorj emmena son beau-frère dans un coin plus discret avant de transplaner ensemble en Mongolie où il appela Haje et Hie qui le rejoignirent aussitôt. Les deux elfes écoutèrent ses ordres puis l'aidèrent à lancer de nombreux sortilèges pour miniaturiser le SUV de leur maîtresse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kenji hilare observa le véhicule réduit à la taille d'un jouet. Toorj satisfait remercia les deux elfes de maison pour leur aide et mit le jouet dans sa poche puis il transplana à la ferme en compagnie de son beau-frère. Ensuite, le sorcier lança plusieurs sorts pour rendre à l'engin sa taille normale avant d'inviter Kenji à se mettre au volant. Une fois parvenu à Aviemore, Kenji se gara près du camping-car avant de clacksonner pour attirer l'attention. Les sorciers sortirent aussitôt du véhicule puis Ron ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer à la vue de l'audace de l'ex auror sagement assis près de son beau-frère au volant.

Les deux hommes descendirent puis la rouquine s'approcha avant d'admirer le SUV manifestement très récent même s'il était d'occasion. Pansy expliqua qu'il datait de 2014 et la laissa le contempler avant de reprocher discrètement son imprudence à son mari. Toutefois, Toorj la rassura en affirmant n'avoir rien fait d'illégal puisqu'il avait demandé l'aide des elfes pour miniaturiser l'engin métamorphosé en jouet et le sorcier lui rendit sa forme originelle seulement ici. Donc Potter ou sa clique ne pourraient rien lui dire. Rassurée, Pansy acquiesça puis écouta l'idée de son conjoint qui utilisa la légillimancie pour communiquer discrètement entre eux. Le sorcier se rengorgea ensuite sous les compliments de sa femme qui avait compris l'économie effectuée en échangeant son SUV contre le camping-car.

En effet, cet échange gratuit leur permettrait d'économiser l'argent de trois billets d'avion extrêmement coûteux puisqu'ils seraient achetés au dernier moment car les deux époux ne savaient pas encore la date de leur le départ. Aussi, les frais d'assurance de l'engin ou ceux du gas-oil seraient bien moins chers que les billets destinés à Toorj et elle en compagnie de Saejin pendant que les garçons seraient déjà en Grande-Bretagne grâce au transplanage. Le mongol affirma également lancer plusieurs sortilèges pour dissimuler l'engin et le faire léviter durant la nuit pendant que tous les deux seraient à l'intérieur en compagnie des enfants dont Saejin qui ne devrait pas ainsi monter dans plusieurs avions, ni passer des heures d'attente interminable dans les aéroports au cours des escales.

Enfin, Toorj pouvait toujours confier la manipulation de l'engin aux elfes afin de pouvoir aller se coucher quelques heures lui aussi. Peu avant l'aube, le camping-car serait stationné dans un coin tranquille pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Après leur réveil puis le petit-déjeuner, Pansy reprendrait le volant le matin puis ils organiseraient le reste du parcours en fonction des kilomètres parcourus durant la journée avant de se reposer la nuit pendant la lévitation du véhicule. Une fois parvenus près de la Grande-Bretagne ou l'Irlande, ils procéderaient alors seulement de la manière moldue afin de ne pas se faire épingler par les aurors chargés de leur protection. Pansy approuva son idée puis elle lui révéla connaitre la propriétaire de l'engin avant de lui expliquer qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse Mafalda Prewett déjà évoquée quelques fois. Par contre, Ronald ne semblait pas la connaitre, néanmoins, la Serpentarde hésitait à révéler sa propre identité à Mafalda ou la présenter au rouquin puisque la famille voulait se plonger dans l'anonymat. Ensuite, les deux époux interrompirent la légillimancie car Pansy dut accompagner Mafalda qui désirait tester le véhicule.

* * *

Les deux femmes montèrent à bord en compagnie de Toorj et Kenji pendant que les enfants restaient avec les deux autres adultes. Durant son essai, la rouquine comprit les difficultés de Pansy si elle devait conduire ici dans un véhicule avec le volant à gauche pendant plus de quelques jours, néanmoins, Mafalda affirma pouvoir régler rapidement le problème. Enfin, elle s'enthousiasma vraiment pour la voiture et affirma la prendre. Au bout d'un moment, Mafalda fut satisfaite de son essai puis se gara près du camping-car avant de rabaisser plusieurs sièges pour mesurer l'espace modulable offert par le véhicule. La rouquine voulut ensuite procéder à l'échange car elle adorait déjà ce SUV sous le regard attristé de Ron conscient du refus de sa propre femme. Cette dernière reprit cependant la parole :

« _ Euh Pansy, Toorj ne soyez pas aussi ingénus car c'est une arnaque. Vous croyez vraiment que cette femme va vous donner son camping-car contre votre voiture ? Les avertit Hermione inquiète après avoir lancé un _Assurdiato_.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre gentillesse Hermione mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas une arnaque car Mrs Mafalda est sincère. Affirma Pansy.

\- Les papiers sont là et sont authentiques. Répliqua Toorj tranquille après sa séance de legillimancie.

\- Il n'y a pas d'arnaques Hermione, je vous le garantis. Affirma Pansy.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Hermione abasourdie.

\- Nous en sommes certains. Renchérit Toorj sans parler ouvertement de la légillimancie.

\- Bon si vous le dites ça va. Répliqua Hermione surprise.

\- Tu vois Hermione : nous aurions pu avoir le camping-car si tu n'avais pas dit non ! Se lamenta Ron.

\- Ronald: ne vous en prenez pas à Hermione car elle a raison d'être méfiante. Tous les moldus ne sont pas sincères donc nous aurions vraiment pu nous faire arnaquer si ce fut une autre personne à la place de cette dame. _Insista Pansy. _Merci pour votre gentillesse Hermione et pour avoir tenté de nous sauver d'un traquenard. Reprit-elle.

\- De rien. Sut seulement dire Hermione agréablement surprise.

\- Mais… Commença Ron.

\- Avez-vous vraiment besoin d'un camping-car Ronald : ce serait bête de payer 10000 livres puis l'assurance, les frais d'entretien et la location d'un emplacement dans un parc à caravane toute l'année si vous l'utilisez une fois seulement. Il y a aussi d'autres frais à ajouter donc vous devez vraiment utiliser souvent un camping-car ou le louer pour le rentabiliser sinon, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Regardez mon frère Kenji : il préfère louer un véhicule plutôt que d'en acheter un parce qu'il ne voyage pas souvent. L'interrompit Pansy.

\- C'est vrai que vous, vous avez pu échanger gratuitement votre véhicule contrairement à moi qui aurait du débourser 10000 livres. Reconnut Ron.

\- Exact: je ne perds donc pas d'argent puisque je ne peux pas garder mon SUV de toute façon et comme ça j'économise le prix des billets d'avion.

\- Le seul truc c'est que je me voyais vraiment partir avec le weekend. Avoua Ron.

\- Ron : tu serais allé où ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas mais ailleurs au lieu de m'ennuyer quand je suis tout seul pendant que tu travailles. Rétorqua Ron.

\- Mais non : vous pouvez passer des moments chez vous avec votre femme le dimanche sans avoir besoin de sortir si Hermione organise son travail afin de pouvoir rester avec vous. Modéra Pansy.

\- Elle est toujours débordée. Affirma Ron.

\- Dans ce cas vous pourrez toujours venir nous voir : pourquoi vous ne venez ne pas taquiner le poisson avec moi ? Autrement, on peut faire du cheval et du trekking : les paysages pourraient vous inspirer pour vos prochains tableaux. Intervint Toorj.

\- Oui c'est une idée mais vous, vous allez faire quoi de ce camping-car ensuite ? Demanda Ron surpris.

\- Nous avons souvent l'habitude de partir donc on n'utilisera pas la Ger mais ce truc à la place. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Bon pouvons-nous conclure l'échange Mrs ? Demanda Toorj à la rouquine satisfaite après avoir demandé à Hermione de lever l'_Assurdiato_.

\- Oui ce serait bien comme ça je pourrais vite assurer le SUV dés aujourd'hui. Affirma la rouquine.

\- Je contacterai mon assurance moi aussi afin d'assurer le camping-car sinon nous ne pourrons pas l'utiliser, ni le déplacer. Rajouta Pansy.

\- Pansy : vous allez pouvoir conduire pour ramener cet engin jusque chez vous avant de refaire le chemin en sens inverse dans quelques semaines ? S'étonna Hermione surprise.

\- Je n'ai jamais conduit aussi loin mais c'est faisable si on s'arrête la nuit. Estima Pansy.

\- Je vais vous accompagner dans ce cas afin de pouvoir prendre ton relais quand tu auras besoin de repos. Affirma Kenji à sa sœur.

\- De toute façon vous ne conduirez pas forcément très longtemps tous les deux. Promit Toorj à son beau-frère. _ »

Enfin, la rouquine et Pansy s'assirent à table afin de contempler les documents encore une fois puis la Serpentarde estima que tout était en ordre. Elle tendit donc le contrat de cession de son SUV puis la rouquine celui du camping-car. A l'insu l'une de l'autre, les sorcières avaient modifié certains détails pour légaliser cette transaction internationale sans risquer des problèmes à la préfecture. Après les dernières vérifications d'usage, l'anglaise affirma arrêter son assurance d'ici une heure seulement, ce qui donnerait à la nouvelle propriétaire le temps de conduire le véhicule dans une aire aménagée d'Aviemore. Pansy affirma en faire de même pour le SUV puis elle alla retirer ses affaires personnelles à l'intérieur de l'engin pendant que Mafalda l'imitait à bord de son véhicule .

xxxxx

Toorj penaud nota cependant la peine de sa femme à l'idée de se séparer de sa voiture et voulut donc annuler la transaction, néanmoins, Pansy refusa car ils y gagnaient au change :

« _ On va faire une sacrée économie grâce à cet échange puisque nous n'achèterons pas de billets d'avion et puis on pourra aussi utiliser le camping-car pour voyager ici.

\- Oui mais je vois bien que ça te perturbe donc on peut encore se rétracter si tu le veux. Insista son mari.

\- Non : je ne pourrais pas garder ma voiture de toute façon car la transformation indiquée par Mafalda est assez chère donc ce n'est pas la peine. Aussi, ce camping-car est bien plus intéressant pour nous car on va économiser l'argent des billets grâce à lui.

\- Pansy : je te jure que j'aurais pris un camping-car à Oulan-Bator si j'avais pu mais Kenji m'a assuré qu'on en trouve pas ou alors seulement des vieux machins des années 80 donc trop vieux. Enfin, il m'a dit que ces trucs coûtaient dans les 50000 à 70000 livres, voire, plus donc celui de cette femme est vraiment une affaire pour nous, sinon, je n'aurai pas tenté de l'échanger contre ton SUV. Regretta son mari inquiet.

\- Ce n'est pas grave : je suis un peu triste parce que c'est ma première voiture mais ça passera d'ici quelques minutes et puis comme tu dis le camping-car est vraiment une aubaine pour voyager avec Saejin. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Hm, je te prendrais la même voiture ou quelque chose de mieux à Oulan-Bator parce qu'on en trouve là-bas y compris des neuves même s'il n'y a pas autant de magasins de voitures qu'ici. Promit Toorj sincèrement désireux d'offrir quelque chose de beau à sa femme pour la consoler mais aussi lui faire plaisir puisqu'ils sacrifiaient sa voiture.

\- Eh, ne vide pas notre coffre par l'achat d'une voiture ! Tenta Pansy pour plaisanter même si elle ressentait vraiment une peine immense en songeant à sa voiture qui partirait sous ses yeux d'ici peu.

\- Je ne le viderai pas puisque quelques gallions valent plus qu'une énorme poignée de Tugrik. Et puis je veux te faire plaisir. Affirma son mari car la conversion extrêmement avantageuse des gallions en tugrik lui permettrait d'acheter un excellent véhicule sans problèmes.

\- Tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui.

\- Alors promets-moi de passer ton permis ici et de nous emmener ensuite régulièrement en ballade avec le camping-car tous les sept.

\- Promis. Jura Toorj._ »

Enfin, ils retirèrent les documents, les stores ornés des motifs des héros préférés des enfants, les sièges autos des gosses, les cd, et les petites babioles de Pansy. Toorj les confia à Kenji qui se chargea de les porter dans le camping-car puis Mafalda en sortit avec un sac contenant ses dernières affaires restées à l'intérieur. Elle salua le petit groupe et s'approcha de Pansy qui eut très envie de lui parler mais hésitait de peur d'attirer l'attention sur leur famille. La sorcière ne put cependant s'empêcher de lui poser une question loin de Ron puisque Mafalda ne voulait visiblement pas se présenter à son lointain cousin :

« _ Vous comptez rester ici Mrs Prewett ?

\- Je vous en prie appelez-moi Mafalda.

\- Appelez-moi Pansy.

\- Alors Pansy: oui, je reste dans la région car j'adore les Highlands donc j'espère que nous nous reverrons. Affirma Mafalda.

\- Je l'espère aussi Mafalda et dans de meilleures circonstances. Répondit Pansy.

\- J'en suis certaine si vous restez dans le coin vous aussi.

\- Votre travail est saisonnier ou fixe à la cafétéria ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Il est saisonnier mais bon je chercherai autre chose plus tard. Affirma Mafalda.

\- Mon frère ouvrira bientôt un restaurant donc vous pourriez aller le voir car il va certainement recruter du personnel. Proposa Pansy.

\- J'y penserai. Promit Mafalda dont le visage s'éclaira après avoir compris que la sorcière n'entendait pas perdre contact même si elle ne semblait pas pouvoir lui révéler son identité réelle pour le moment._ »

Pansy ne dit rien de plus mais elle émit silencieusement le vœu de revoir Mafalda si elle pouvait éviter de se cacher. De son coté Mafalda Prewett avait compris que les deux époux n'étaient pas des moldus à la vue de leurs accompagnateurs Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. De plus, les prénoms _Kenji et Pansy_ lui permirent rapidement de faire le lien même si elle était plus jeune que la Serpentarde, néanmoins, elle avait décidé de préserver l'anonymat de Pansy puisque cette dernière semblait à tout prix vouloir passer pour une moldue.

En son for intérieur, Mafalda se souvenait encore des soins prodigués par Pansy sans en avoir l'air puisqu'elle avait fait de son mieux pour l'aider à se faire accepter au sein de Serpentard malgré son statut de sang-mêlé ou encore son père cracmol. Afin de convaincre leurs camarades, la Serpentarde lui avait conseillé d'insister sur le fait que les Prewett n'étaient pas des traîtres à leur sang contrairement aux Weasley. De plus, Mafalda n'était pas une sorcière née moldue mais une sang-mêlée donc elle avait parfaitement sa place au sein de leur Maison puisque Serpentard en avait déjà accueilli. Ensuite, Pansy avait fait de son mieux pour l'aider à plusieurs reprises même si elle se cachait pour lui parler à l'abri des regards sinon Daphné Greengrass l'aurait dénoncé.

Aussi, Mafalda Prewett émit le vœu de revoir la sorcière un jour sans que Pansy ne soit contrainte de se cacher ainsi. La sorcière était aussi très heureuse de voir que la Serpentarde était parvenue à fonder une jolie famille au lieu de subir encore les tourments infligés par ce pervers de Malefoy ou les vexations de Daphné. Elle se demanda ensuite si elle-même trouverait un compagnon sorcier prêt à l'accepter malgré le statut cracmol de son père au lieu de subir encore un autre échec sentimental. En effet, son mari moldu s'était lassé d'attendre une hypothétique adoption avant d'engrosser sa réceptionniste puis il décida de larguer Mafalda. Cette dernière chassa cependant ses pensées afin de s'installer à bord de son véhicule vraiment très spacieux et confortable. La sorcière estima y avoir vraiment gagné au change avant de partir après un dernier coup de clackson pour saluer Pansy.

* * *

Après son départ, Pansy proposa à son mari et aux enfants de ramener le camping-car à la ferme en attendant de pouvoir l'assurer. Ensuite, Harry surpris demanda à Toorj des détails sur l'arrivée du SUV mais n'y trouva rien à redire puisque le véhicule n'avait pas lévité devant des moldus ou autre mais fut miniaturisé durant son transport. Enfin l'auror écouta le récit de Ron déçu de ne pas avoir obtenu le véhicule de ses rêves pendant que Toorj et Kenji installaient les sièges des enfants à bord. Hermione inquiète lança un _Assurdiato _pour demander conseil à Pansy :

« _ Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire avec Ron car il est déçu par mon refus. Avoua Hermione inquiète.

\- J'ai une idée : Ronald a le permis depuis août seulement c'est ça ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui.

\- Il conduit beaucoup ?

\- Non il conduit seulement quand nous emmenons Rose à la gare. Révéla Hermione.

\- Alors c'est simple : vous allez proposer à Ronald de louer un petit camping-car pour vous deux et Hugo afin de partir un week-end en famille. Votre mari sera très content car il a l'air de s'emballer très rapidement comme le mien puis vous lui direz qu'il pourra ainsi tester la conduite d'un camping-car. Commença Pansy.

\- … (silence attentif d'Hermione en train de l'écouter).

\- Ensuite, je lui proposerai de tester le notre en attendant puis il se rendra compte de ce que c'est. Enfin, je lui parlerai de nouveau de tous les frais nécessaires pour louer un emplacement quand on n'a pas de place chez soi pour son camping-car. Je ne sais pas si Ronald reconnaîtra publiquement la justesse de vos propos mais il le fera en lui-même et se calmera. Estima Pansy.

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée._ Reconnut Hermione._ Mais vous : vous allez vraiment parcourir deux continents au volant d'un camping-car ?

\- Pas vraiment : Toorj le fera léviter la nuit puis je roulerai le jour. Révéla Pansy.

\- Mais… Commença Hermione.

\- C'est illégal en Grande-Bretagne mais pas en Mongolie, ni dans d'autres pays du moment que le véhicule est dissimulé aux yeux des moldus. L'interrompit Pansy,

\- Donc vous allez voyager comme si vous étiez dans un avion la nuit puis vous cesserez de léviter le jour et à proximité des pays qui n'acceptent pas ces choses comme la Grande-Bretagne. Réalisa Hermione.

\- Exact : mon mari a peur de l'avion même s'il niera ce fait si vous lui posez la question. Donc je fais d'une pierre deux coups en faisant des économies et en lui évitant l'avion.

\- Il veut partir en camping-car plutôt qu'en avion mais il ne veut pas passer pour un faible devant les autres. Devina Hermione.

\- Vous savez : Toorj serait monté à bord de tous les avions nécessaires pour arriver jusqu'ici afin de veiller sur Saejin et moi durant le trajet s'il le fallait mais pourquoi je devrais lui imposer une telle chose, si nous pouvons l'éviter ? De plus, nous allons vraiment faire de sacrées économies grâce au camping-car.

\- Je vois : c'est ce que vous appelez un compromis ? Devina Hermione.

\- C'est ça.

\- Mais vous, vous n'avez rien obtenu en échange. Contesta Hermione surprise.

\- Oh si j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais car Toorj a promis de passer enfin son permis sinon il aurait continué de transplaner à proximité des édifices moldus, ce que je ne veux pas car nous devons nous fondre dans le décor. Or un homme qui ne conduit pas est un truc bizarre aux yeux des moldus. Donc il pourra passer inaperçu s'il conduit pour emmener les enfants à l'école par exemple. La rassura Pansy. _ »

Ensuite, Hermione dissipa l'_Assurdiato _puis elle proposa à son mari de louer un camping-car un jour et de tester cet engin pendant un week-end. Ron s'anima aussitôt puis Pansy feignit d'avoir entendu leurs propos et lui proposa de monter à bord pour s'entraîner à conduire en-dehors d'Aviemore. Ensuite, Hermione salua l'assistance car elle devait retourner travailler puis les mongols transplanèrent discrètement à la ferme avec les enfants.

* * *

Après leur départ, Ron s'installa donc à l'intérieur du véhicule en compagnie de Kenji et Harry pendant que Toorj prenait place auprès de sa femme. Cette dernière démarra le véhicule puis roula jusqu'à la sortie d'Aviemore puis continua son chemin jusqu'à la route secondaire qui menait à la ferme. Pansy proposa alors au rouquin de tester l'engin : Ronald euphorique voulut aussitôt se mettre au volant pendant que Pansy s'assit à la place de son mari. Toutefois, le Britannique se sentit aussitôt dépaysé par les dimensions du véhicule puis il eut du mal à le conduire jusqu'à la ferme, néanmoins, il ne dit rien et remercia Merlin du fait que Pansy s'était tournée pour discuter avec les autres. Ainsi, elle ne s'aperçut de rien ou du moins, c'est ce que pensait Ron qui fit de son mieux pour conduire l'engin avant de batailler durant les manœuvres pour le garer devant la ferme.

Une fois garé, le rouquin tendit les clés à la sorcière puis Pansy affirma le prêter à Ronald un de ces jours s'il le souhaitait au lieu de louer un véhicule. Le sorcier la remercia puis promit d'y réfléchir, néanmoins, il estimait devoir d'abord apprendre à manœuvrer ce truc immense avant tout. En son for intérieur, Ronald loua donc le refus de sa femme de l'acheter, sinon, il aurait du trouver un moyen pour ramener ce véhicule immense jusqu'à Londres dés ce soir…

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que cette partie vous a plu même si ce n'etait probablement pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez. Mafalda Prewett est un personnage qui aurait vraiment du prendre part à l'intrigue dans le tome 4 mais la Rowling a finalement réécrit le scénario et ne l'a plus inséré pour son plus grand regret (c'est elle qui le dit dans des interviews). Donc Mafalda est la fille du cousin cracmol de Molly et elle est répartie à Serpentard d'après la Rowling, ce serait un mélange entre Hermione pour sa grande intelligence mais aussi Rita Skeeter pour sa capacité à fouiner partout ou encore dénicher des infos sans se soucier de la légalité ou non de ses actions. Mafalda est plus jeune car elle entre en première année durant la quatrième du Trio d'Or. _**

**_Pour ce qui est des camping-cars, ils existent vraiment quelques modèles avec 8 places sur la carte grise même s'ils sont rares donc je n'ai rien inventé._**

**_Alors comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la lettre de Zabini ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous Ron et Toorj enthousiasmés par un camping-car comme des gamins ?_**

**_D'après vous, Toorj a-t-il fait un bon calcul en échangeant le SUV de sa femme contre le camping-car ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la discussion entre Ron et Hermione au sujet du véhicule puis l'intervention de Pansy pour apaiser les choses ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous la discussion entre Pansy et Hermione ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous l'idée de Pansy pour montrer à Ron la réalité d'un camping-car ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de l'idée de Toorj de voyager à travers les airs dans le camping-car la nuit puis de rouler le jour ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous les discussions entre Pansy et Toorj ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de l'astuce de Toorj pour faire transplaner le SUV au nez et à la barbe d'Harry ?_**

**_Enfin que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Mafalda et Pansy entre elles ? _**


	39. préparatif pour Azkaban

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Ce chapitre a aussi été divisé en plusieurs parties afin de pouvoir donner plus de clarté à toutes les péripéties qui se déroulent. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Toorj discuta ensuite avec sa femme et Kenji afin de savoir s'ils voulaient laisser le camping-car ici afin de tester le trajet jusqu'en Irlande ou en France une fois que le parcours serait établi. Autrement, l'ex auror se débrouillerait avec les elfes pour réduire la taille du véhicule à celle d'un jouet puis il l'emmènerait en Mongolie. Pansy affirma devoir d'abord assurer le véhicule avant de pouvoir le conduire. Ensuite, Kenji ajouta qu'il fallait aussi établir un parcours pour le voyage du retour s'ils comptaient ramener le véhicule par la voie terrestre. Dans ce cas, Pansy devrait emmener le camping-car jusqu'à Troon ou Carryan afin de prendre le ferry pour Belfast en Irlande du Nord. Ensuite, ils reprendraient la route pour aller à Dublin située à deux heures de route et Toorj pourrait ensuite agir comme bon lui semble.

Toutefois, Kenji ne savait pas si ce serait la meilleure route au retour puisqu'ils passeraient probablement par la France. Aussi, ils prendraient probablement le ferry ou l'eurotunnel pour débarquer en Angleterre avant de se rendre jusqu'en Ecosse. Le cracmol montra aux sorciers la route depuis son Smartphone pendant que les enfants jouaient dans le camping-car. Pansy acquiesça puis lui demanda si le voyage de l'aller était donc nécessaire dans ce cas. Kenji estima que non mais il lui conseilla cependant de tester le véhicule sur les routes britanniques avant le grand départ sinon, elle risquait de se sentir rapidement dépassée car le fait de rouler à gauche sur l'autoroute serait bien plus éprouvant que sa petite ballade à Aviemore. Pansy finit par accepter puis consulta sa montre et constata qu'il était treize heures trente. Elle calcula le décalage horaire avec la Mongolie avant d'estimer que le bureau de son assurance était fermé. Donc elle devrait attendre demain matin pour assurer le camping-car s'ils étaient ouverts ou lundi.

Kenji acquiesça mais loua Gengis Khan sur le fait que sa sœur l'ai écouté au sujet de son assureur puisque les jumeaux s'étaient assurés auprès d'un grand groupe international donc elle pourrait circuler sans problème avec son véhicule en dehors de la Mongolie. Sa sœur expliqua demander ensuite le transfert de son assurance ici lorsqu'ils seraient officiellement installés dans le coin. Kenji songeur lui conseilla finalement de s'enregistrer rapidement à la mairie d'Aviemore et d'assurer directement son véhicule ici, ce qui serait encore plus simple. De toute façon, elle pouvait s'enregistrer tout de suite grâce à la magie. Pansy approuva aussitôt son idée puis Kenji lui rappela l'existence d'un bureau d'assurances à Aviemore, ce qui lui permettrait d'assurer le camping-car et le tester sur les routes britanniques avant de l'emmener en Mongolie. De plus il s'agissait d'une filiale de leur assurance donc ils avaient son dossier sur l'un de leurs ordinateurs.

Enfin, Ron salua les sorciers puis encouragea Pansy de son mieux si elle décidait de se rendre à la prison tout à l'heure. Au bout d'une minute, le rouquin emmena Lily et Hugo au Terrier car il devait retourner travailler. Les mongols saluèrent également Harry qui leur rappela de lui envoyer un patronus lorsqu'ils reviendraient afin de pouvoir leur fournir une escorte discrète. L'auror retourna à son bureau pour commencer son rapport pendant que les sorciers mongols unirent leurs sortilèges de protection à ceux des elfes pour préserver le camping-car des intempéries, des accidents, le vandalisme, la rouille, les crevaisons ainsi que les tentatives de vol. Ensuite, ils laissèrent le véhicule devant la ferme avant de transplaner en Mongolie car les enfants fatigués voulaient rentrer tout comme Pansy qui désirait passer du temps avec sa fille.

* * *

Une fois parvenus à destination, les mongols rentrèrent chacun chez soi pendant que la petite famille retrouvait Saejin à la Ger. Pansy s'occupa aussitôt de son bébé après avoir remercié l'elfe de sa grand-mère qui s'était chargée d'elle. Au bout d'une demi-heure les elfes de maison préparèrent un léger repas pour le dîner car il était vingt-deux heures en Mongolie. Ensuite, les garçons allèrent se coucher sans resquiller pour une fois car le sommeil commençait à les gagner. En revanche, Pansy s'occupa de sa fille tout en culpabilisant de la laisser souvent aux mains des elfes ou _Granny Naraantsuya_ par moments en ces jours, néanmoins, Toorj fit de son mieux pour l'apaiser puisqu'elle se rendait dehors pour leur assurer un meilleur sort à tous les sept dont Saejin.

De plus, le mongol rappela que la sorcière n'était pas seulement une maman mais aussi un être humain qui avait le droit de souffler un peu comme tout le monde. Après tout, ils avaient eu une journée plutôt mouvementée entre leurs activités quotidiennes puis le voyage à Aviemore en compagnie des enfants, leur dispute avec Naé et le troc de la voiture contre le camping-car. Pansy acquiesça puis s'interrogea de nouveau sur MacKintosh, néanmoins, elle n'osait toujours pas en parler à son mari de peur de le faire souffrir d'avantage si ses soupçons étaient infondés.

D'ailleurs, la Serpentarde s'interrogeait aussi sur la réaction de MacKintosh après ses demandes sur la fameuse Nalaa ou la découverte de son fils si Toorj était vraiment son enfant. L'évocation de l'hypothétique géniteur de son mari lui fit penser au sien manifestement très mal en point. Partagée entre ses craintes et sa perplexité, Pansy n'était pas vraiment prête à l'affronter, cependant, elle estimait ne pas pouvoir retarder indéfiniment leur rencontre en raison de l'état de santé de Parkinson senior mais aussi les espoirs de Toorj de trouver des informations sur ses propres parents. Pansy contempla son mari qui se tenait coi sur le sujet pour ne pas l'agiter, néanmoins, il ne cessait de consulter l'horloge en attendant l'horaire des visites ou la proposition de sa femme de transplaner de nouveau en Grande-Bretagne.

Après le troc de sa voiture contre le camping-car, le mongol n'insisterait pas si elle refusait d'y aller aujourd'hui mais Pansy estima qu'ils risquaient d'être débordés demain par les préparatifs de la fête de dimanche et iraient dans les magasins pour acheter les dernières bricoles nécessaires. Aussi une éventuelle visite serait renvoyée au lundi s'ils n'y allaient pas aujourd'hui puis qui sait si la jeune femme aurait encore le courage d'y aller ensuite ? L'espace d'un instant, la sorcière envia le coté tête brûlée de son mari qui serait capable de se rendre à Azkaban sans réfléchir contrairement à elle. La Serpentarde finit se lever une fois Saejin endormie avant de la reposer dans son couffin et se tourna vers son mari :

« _ Qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir aux gardes d'Azkaban comme cadeau en provenance d'Asie?

\- Tu veux porter des cadeaux en prison ? S'étonna Toorj.

\- Oui : j'envoie une boîte de chocolat à tous les gardes et au directeur chaque année mais je me vais me déplacer personnellement cette fois-ci donc ce serait bien de porter quelque chose. Expliqua Pansy pour s'accrocher à une pensée distrayante au lieu de se laisser gagner par la panique.

\- Euh je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées mais pourquoi pas du thé ou des petits trucs en porcelaine, sinon on peut songer à des petites boîtes en bois laqué, des vases, des cages d'oiseau décorées, des éventails, des poupées asiatiques, des petits dragons. Proposa son mari.

\- Sinon, il y a aussi les maneki neko : tu sais les chats porte-bonheur.

\- Oui c'est une idée. Reconnut Toorj.

\- Je voudrais porter aussi un jouet sorcier à Zabini : l'oiseau siffleur qui se met à siffler quand on tape dans ses mains. Ça pourrait lui faire plaisir non ? Demanda Pansy qui tentait de se distraire.

\- Oui si tu veux. Répondit Toorj qui avait compris que sa femme avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit pour se donner du courage.

\- On pourrait aussi porter quelque chose à mon père. Dit finalement Pansy avec difficulté.

\- Ce serait bien en effet.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir ou amoindrir sa colère à ma vue puisqu'il est cloîtré à Azkaban par ma faute. Avoua Pansy d'un ton anxieux.

\- Pansy : ton père t'a indirectement demandé pardon à travers Ron donc il n'est pas en colère contre toi. Je pense qu'il sera content de te voir même s'il risque de rester sans voix à ta vue. La rassura Toorj.

\- Et s'il me reprochait mes actes ou s'il ne voulait pas me parler ? Insista Pansy toujours perturbée par sa relation conflictuelle avec son père.

\- Tu ne le sauras jamais si tu ne vas pas le voir. Pansy : cette rencontre risque d'être difficile donc tu ne dois pas t'attendre à de grandes choses mais rien ne dit que votre rapport ne s'améliorera pas petit à petit au cours des visites suivantes.

\- Parce qu'il y aura d'autres visites d'après toi ? S'exclama Pansy surprise.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas l'abandonner après avoir enfin repris contact ? S'insurgea Toorj.

\- Non, je n'abandonne pas mon père car ses soins seront toujours maintenus mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de retourner le voir. Avoua sa femme inquiète.

\- Attendons de voir le résultat de cette première entrevue pour juger.

\- Il nous faut un colis aussi, je ne veux pas me présenter les mains vides devant mon père mais son colis mensuel n'est pas prêt. Dit Pansy pour changer de sujet._ »

* * *

La sorcière tourna de long en large puis finit par appeler Haje pour lui demander de se rendre dans le Pékin sorcier afin d'acheter des services de tasses de thé en porcelaine, des maneki neko, des boîtes de thé, des éventails, des lanternes chinoises, des figurines de geisha, de dames chinoises ainsi que de guerriers asiatiques, des estampes, des éventails, des petites statues de dragon de jade, des ombrelles, des cages à oiseaux décoratives, des jarres. Le tout devait être joli mais à bon marché puisque ces cadeaux seraient nombreux car ils étaient destinés aux gardiens d'Azkaban. Enfin, Pansy désirait des jouets sorciers dont des oiseaux-siffleurs et un cheval noir si possible.

Haje partit aussitôt avec l'argent donné par sa maîtresse puis Hie fut chargée de préparer un petit colis pour Parkinson senior en attendant la livraison du prochain dans le courant du mois. Pansy voulut également des vêtements chauds, des draps épais, des couvertures supplémentaires, de la nourriture, du tabac, des potions curatives, des baumes pour les rhumatismes et même du whisky pur-feu. Toorj lui proposa de montrer également les photos de leurs enfants. Au début, Pansy craignit de montrer des pans de sa vie à son géniteur, néanmoins, cela pouvait peut-être leur permettre de trouver un sujet de discussion. Aussi, elle alla photographier les deux frisons offerts par son père ainsi que ses premiers poneys.

Enfin, Toorj l'aida à fermer le colis destiné à Parkinson pendant qu'Haje revint avec tous les objets achetés à Pékin. La sorcière approuva ses choix puis les deux elfes emballèrent rapidement les cadeaux dans du papier rouge et la sorcière écrivit une petite dédicace générique sur chaque paquet. Enfin, elle prépara un petit colis plus personnel pour le directeur, le médicomage, la guérisseuse ainsi que le garde chargé de la section où se trouvait son père. Une fois ses préparatifs terminés, Pansy voulut d'abord assurer le camping-car et transplana près d'Aviemore en compagnie de Toorj.

La magie leur permit de se faire rapidement enregistrer par un employé de la mairie puis ils se rendirent au bureau de l'assurance. Après quelques sorts de confusion, le moldu ne fit aucune difficulté pour assurer tout de suite le camping-car au nom de Pansy et encaissa l'argent de l'assurance avant de donner tous les documents nécessaires au couple. Ensuite, la sorcière affirma se changer dans le camping-car puis le couple se rendit donc à la ferme. Toorj fut chargé de coller la vignette sur le pare-brise pendant que Pansy appelait Hie qui lui porta plusieurs tenues. La jeune femme nerveuse ne savait pas comment se présenter devant son père après toutes ces années.

Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par se décider puis s'enferma dans la petite salle de bains pendant que Toorj patientait après avoir compris que Pansy déchargeait son stress de cette manière. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas seul car Haje avait emmené Kenji auprès d'eux après que le cracmol ai été averti de la décision de sa sœur. Kenji avait porté son propre paquet de cigarettes avec lui car il était conscient de la peur de sa sœur ou encore son envie de fumer pour dissiper sa nervosité. Le cuisinier savait qu'elle avait arrêté de fumer en 1999 pour Toorj, néanmoins, elle avait parfois fumé de façon occasionnelle après leur séparation. Donc Kenji estimait que le sorcier ne pouvait rien lui dire pour une malheureuse cigarette aujourd'hui en raison des circonstances particulières. Effectivement, Toorj nota les cigarettes mais ne fit pas de polémique car il comprenait l'état fébrile de sa femme en ce moment. Par contre, le sorcier tenta de convaincre son beau-frère de venir avec eux :

« _ Kenji viens avec nous car ça te ferait du bien de revoir ton père et lui parler.

\- Non Toorj : je n'en ai franchement pas la force, ni l'envie. Refusa Kenji.

\- Je comprends mais ton père n'est pas éternel. L'avertit Toorj.

\- Oh, je ne lui manque probablement pas et il ne me manque pas non plus après tout ce qu'il nous a fait.

\- Tu en es certain : ce type a passé pratiquement vingt ans enfermé dans sa cellule donc je pense qu'il regrette toutes ses erreurs et auraient envie de vous revoir tous les deux ta sœur et toi. Insista Toorj.

\- Non : la seule qui l'intéresse à la limite c'est Pansy parce que c'est la plus gentille de nous deux. De plus, elle le reconnait encore comme son père contrairement à moi car le Vieux sait fort bien que je l'ai totalement renié. Affirma Kenji.

\- Tu ne devrais pas penser ainsi car ton père pense probablement à toi aussi.

\- Non, par contre, il va probablement lécher les bottes de ma sœur à la vue de son colis mensuel. Rétorqua Kenji.

\- …

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris qu'elle lui envoie un colis tous les mois ? S'esclaffa Kenji.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Toorj abasourdi.

\- En fait je l'ai compris quand elle est revenue chez ma mère et a du se débrouiller pour envoyer son colis sans acheter de produits sorciers puisqu'elle économisait au point d'acheter des choses moldues à cause de la conversion avantageuse de ses gallions restants en tugrik. Or, je te rappelle qu'elle ne possédait plus beaucoup de magie, ni ne conduisait à ce moment-là donc c'est moi qui l'emmenais au supermarché d'Altay jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne son permis. Révéla Kenji.

\- …

\- Alors, je me suis posé des questions à la vue de certains achats qu'elle tentait de me cacher comme des mousses à raser, des rasoirs, des chaussettes, des vêtements pour homme, de l'alcool... Or ma sœur ne boit pas beaucoup, mes neveux n'ont pas encore de poils au menton et il n'y avait pas d'hommes à la maison depuis ton départ. Donc j'ai vite compris mais je n'ai rien dit parce qu'elle était déjà assez paumée comme ça alors ce n'était pas la peine de l'affliger d'avantage en lui prenant la tête sur ce sujet. Affirma Kenji.

\- C'est dommage que vous ne vous soyez pas éclaircis sur ce sujet. Cela fait des années que ta sœur tremble à l'idée de te blesser si tu savais ça. Dit Toorj.

\- J'aurais du lui en parler mais bon je ne voulais pas évoquer le Vieux. Encore maintenant, je n'aime pas le fait qu'elle aille le voir mais c'est ma sœur et je suis prêt à l'accepter si ça peut l'aider à se sentir mieux. Expliqua Kenji.

\- Tu devrais l'accompagner. Suggéra Toorj.

\- Non : elle ne sera pas seule car tu seras là donc je peux éviter de voir ce fumier. S'entêta Kenji.

\- Oui mais tu es son frère et elle a besoin de toi aussi.

\- Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la prison et je vous attendrais dehors pour lui montrer que je suis là mais ne me force pas à rentrer voir mon père sinon je me sentirai mal.

\- Ce sera déjà très bien si tu la soutiens jusque devant la prison. Le rassura Toorj.

\- Voilà : on a chacun notre rôle toi tu es le mari et moi je suis le frère.

\- Oui je sais et je ne suis pas jaloux.

\- Encore heureux tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien de malsain entre nous. Rien ne changera mon affection pour ma sœur même si Pansy devait finir par se réconcilier avec son Daddy ou si Naé me prenait la tête pour que je m'éloigne de ma jumelle.

\- Naé le ferait ? S'inquiéta Toorj.

\- Non même si elle est en colère en ce moment car je lui ai dit de la fermer après toutes les horreurs racontées ce matin. Ma femme m'a déçu : j'ai vraiment honte envers toi après ses propos. Avoua Kenji.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Modéra Toorj.

\- Ouais mais bon c'est quand même grave et franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour réagir aussi bien car j'aurais déjà laissé Naé dans la merde à ta place. Confessa Kenji.

\- Nous sommes une famille donc il n'est pas question de vous abandonner même si je ne suis pas très fan de ta femme en ce moment.

\- T'inquiètes : tu n'es pas le seul car Naé me prend souvent la tête en ces jours. Il faut dire que notre mariage n'est pas placé sous le signe de l'amour fou comme celui de ma sœur et toi. Estima Kenji.

\- …

\- Tu sais je critique le Vieux mais je suis aussi lâche et tordu que lui. Affirma Kenji.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna Toorj.

\- Parce que je ne vais pas le voir pour lui crier toute ma haine en face et que l'idée de sa mort me perturbe maintenant qu'elle est peut-être proche donc je laisse volontiers Pansy y aller pour nous deux afin de le voir pour s'assurer qu'il ne meurt pas maintenant. Enfin, j'accepte n'importe quoi pour le bien de ma jumelle car elle a trop souvent morflé à cause de moi durant notre adolescence. Avoua Kenji._ »

* * *

Enfin, les deux hommes se turent car la sorcière sortit de la salle de bains puis Toorj observa sa femme et la complimenta pour son élégance. Kenji renchérit mais la trouva décidément trop maigre dans sa robe sorcière noire. Il affirma la remplumer un peu maintenant qu'elle était plus sereine depuis le retour de Toorj avant de lui proposer ses cigarettes. Pansy les observa avec envie mais déclina la proposition afin de ne pas retomber dans le piège. Par contre, Kenji l'amusa en affirmant fumer à sa place dans ce cas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Toorj aida son épouse à enfiler sa cape sorcière et même sa toque en fausse fourrure puisque Pansy insistait pour se couvrir le plus possible car Azkaban la faisait déjà trembler de froid. Une fois dehors, Kenji fit rire sa sœur en mettant deux cigarettes dans sa bouche pour en fumer également une en son nom :

« _ Par Merlin : tu me manques vachement dans le club des fumeurs _Penny_ alors reprends la cigarette. Dit Kenji à sa sœur.

\- Non : je suis mieux sans et puis j'allaite donc je ne fume pas. Je ne devrais même pas rester à coté de toi si t'allumes tes clopes sinon je respirerai ta fumée, ce qui est très mauvais pour la santé.

\- Saint Toorj est passé de nouveau par là : ma sœur ne veut plus fumer. Feignit de se lamenter Kenji hilare.

\- C'est mieux ainsi et tu devrais faire pareil. Intervint Toorj.

\- Alors tu ne veux pas que j'allume mes clopes ? Demanda Kenji auprès de sa sœur.

\- Non : jette-les. Ordonna Pansy amusée.

\- Nan : je les fumerai plus tard en attendant ton retour d'Azkaban. Tu te souviens quand on a commencé à tirer sur les clopes ? Reprit son jumeau.

\- Oui : on avait seize ans et on se demandait comment s'en sortir entre les Mangemorts d'un coté, Père de l'autre et ce fumier de Malefoy au milieu. Répondit Pansy avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Ouais et qu'est-ce que tu me tannais pour que je t'envoie des paquets de clopes supplémentaires durant ta sixième puis surtout ta septième année. Affirma Kenji.

\- J'aurais voulu t'y voir toi avec les recruteurs des Mangemorts et ces satanés Carrow en train de chercher d'enrôler le plus de gens possible. C'est seulement parce que j'ai feint d'être une idiote totale qu'ils ont fini par me laisser tranquille donc j'avais vraiment besoin de ma dose de nicotine pour tenir le coup puis en prison aussi. Affirma Pansy.

\- Ça va aller mais tu as vraiment envie d'aller à Azkaban ? S'inquiéta son jumeau.

\- Non je n'ai pas envie mais il le faut. Dit sa sœur avant de pousser un soupir.

\- T'as préparé un colis pour le Vieux ou pas ? Demanda Kenji.

\- …

\- Je sais que tu lui envoies un colis tous les mois tu sais ? Insista son jumeau.

\- Je… Commença Pansy inquiète.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas : après tout, l'essentiel c'est que tu te sentes bien donc je l'accepte si ça te sert. Insista Kenji.

\- Merci.

\- Je peux tout accepter de toi car tu es ma sœur et personne ne nous séparera jamais, pas même le Vieux malgré ses actes ou ma femme Naé. Affirma Kenji. _ »

Le cracmol accompagna les deux sorciers jusqu'à la poste d'Aviemore puisque Pansy voulait faire imprimer des photos. Ensuite, ils se rendirent discrètement dans une petite ruelle afin de transplaner. Une minute plus tard, Toorj abasourdi observa une crique dans une lande désolée puis Pansy appela Haje qui lui donna un grand sac où se trouvaient tous les cadeaux ainsi que le colis.

* * *

Ensuite, l'ex auror demanda à sa femme comment ils se rendraient à Azkaban puis Kenji lui montra au loin une barque noire en train de s'approcher. Toorj observa l'embarcation plutôt sinistre et sentit soudainement un vent glacé s'infiltrer à travers ses vêtements. La mauvaise impression du mongol ne se démentit pas à la vue du cerbère qui faisait office de passeur. L'aspect sinistre du sorcier était accentué par l'expression agressive de son visage ainsi que ses longs vêtements noirs. Le ton glacial de sa voix ne fit rien pour réchauffer l'atmosphère :

« _ Déclinez votre identité et celle du ou des prisonniers que vous souhaitez voir. Ordonna sèchement le passeur.

\- Bonjour Monsieur : je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi car j'ai été incarcérée en 1998 avant d'être remise en liberté après mon procès. Je suis la fille de Patrick Parkinson et je souhaiterai le voir si possible. Dit Pansy d'un ton aimable.

\- Non je me souviens pas de vous mais vous êtes la gentille dame qui nous envoie des chocolats tous les ans ! Réalisa le passeur soudainement plus aimable sans se soucier de la stupeur de Toorj ou l'hilarité de Kenji.

\- Oui c'est moi et j'ai pensé à vous aujourd'hui. Répondit Pansy.

\- Oh mais il ne fallait pas. Protesta le passeur agréablement surpris.

\- Oh si : c'est la première fois que je viens depuis pratiquement vingt ans et je voulais vous remercier pour ramener toujours mon elfe à bon port durant la traversée. De plus, c'est bientôt la nouvelle année mongole chez moi, c'est donc un second Noël pour moi. Alors je tenais vraiment à porter personnellement quelque chose à chacun de vous. Affirma Pansy avant de donner un paquet rouge joliment enrubanné au passeur sincèrement touché car les gens lui adressaient à peine la parole d'habitude._ »

Le Britannique la remercia puis affirma l'ouvrir tout à l'heure et lança un patronus aux gardes pour annoncer l'arrivée des visiteurs. Kenji encouragea sa sœur de son mieux par une bourrade affectueuse et quelques mots. Ensuite, le passeur aida galamment Pansy à monter à bord après pendant que Toorj s'installait également. Durant la traversée, le sorcier écouta les propos du passeur heureux de trouver un auditoire attentif pour une fois. Le mongol apprit ainsi qu'ils allaient traverser la brume crée tout autour d'Azkaban et s'accrocha à la barque au moment où une tempête s'éleva subitement. Toutefois, le passeur mena sa barque avec brio avant de parvenir en vue d'Azkaban.

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je vais me coucher donc bonne nuit_** !

_**Comment trouvez-vous les préparatifs ?**_

_**Est-ce que Pansy a raison de porter des cadeaux ainsi pour "acheter" la complaisance des gardes ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du colis de son père ?**_

_**Kenji a bien fait de dire qu'il est au courant au sujet des colis ?**_

_**Comment trouvez. vous la conversation entre les jumeaux ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la traversée jusqu'à Azkaban ?**_

_**Bonne Nuit !**_


	40. L'arrivée à Azkaban

_**Bonjour et bon dimanche, **_

_**Voici la seconde partie du chapitre sur Azkaban, je pense qu'il y en aura quatre en tout car je suis en train de rédiger la troisième partie et je ne voudrais pas tout noyer dans un seul chapitre. A bientôt si je peux publier dans la journée, sinon je vous dis à plus tard ! **_

* * *

Toorj resta un instant sans voix face à l'énorme bâtisse grisâtre qui s'élevait en face d'eux. Le mongol était habitué à l'univers carcéral souvent affronté au cours de son ancienne carrière d'auror, néanmoins, l'édifice sinistre lui fit froid dans le dos malgré les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers la brume. Il comprit soudainement l'angoisse de Pansy et enlaça sa femme tremblante. La sorcière lui jeta un regard reconnaissant puis le passeur amarra sa barque au ponton avant de les aider à descendre et les salua en attendant leur retour.

Ensuite, le couple fit face à des gardiens sur le quai qui se montrèrent très courtois avec eux tout en examinant avec curiosité la fille de Parkinson puis ils restèrent surpris par les cadeaux tendus. Toutefois, les gardes les acceptèrent volontiers puisque la jeune femme semblait vraiment désireuse de les remercier pour s'occuper de son père en son absence. L'un d'eux les accompagna jusqu'à la porte de l'édifice où ils furent pris en charge par d'autres gardiens. Toorj nota la courtoisie du personnel à leur encontre, néanmoins, il ressentit de nouveau une profonde angoisse face à la porte de ce lieu manifestement sinistre. Toutefois, le sorcier se ressaisit afin d'aider sa femme qui s'efforçait de respirer calmement au lieu de faire une crise de panique maintenant.

Elle s'accrocha au bras de son mari puis suivit l'un des gardes tout en s'efforçant de ne pas sursauter au moment où le claquement brusque de la porte principale lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient enfermés à l'intérieur. Pansy fit également de son mieux pour ne pas laisser les souvenirs de sa détention en 1998 reprendre le dessus sur le présent. La sorcière ne put cependant s'empêcher de songer à l'adolescente paniquée qui restait silencieuse pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, ni provoquer l'hostilité des gardes puisque tout le monde la détestait après son cri sur Potter. Malgré son calme apparent ou son rationalisme durant ses conversations avec le gardien Weasley en 1998, Pansy avait vraiment eu peur de rester en prison ou de finir assassinée avant le procès à cause de l'esprit revanchard des gens.

Fort heureusement, Pansy avait eu Ronald Weasley et Londubat comme gardiens: ces deux hommes étaient très corrects donc ils ne lui firent subir aucune brimade. Par contre, elle savait que d'autres prisonniers n'avaient pas eu sa chance : aussi, Pansy ne serait peut-être pas sortie vivante de la prison ou alors en très mauvais état si elle était tombée entre les mains d'ex compagnons de Poudlard devenus des apprentis aurors peu scrupuleux envers leurs camarades de Serpentard. C'était la raison pour laquelle la sorcière avait toujours tenu à maintenir un bon rapport avec les gardes depuis l'envoi de son premier colis afin d'être certaine que son père ne soit pas victime de la violence de certains d'entre eux. D'ailleurs, elle continuait également maintenant de s'assurer du bon traitement de Parkinson senior grâce à la distribution de cadeaux ainsi que sa politesse envers les gardiens. Ces derniers n'étaient pas ceux de 1998 donc ils ne la connaissaient heureusement pas.

Enfin, ces gens ne se sentaient pas corrompus car la sorcière prenait soin de préciser que ce serait l'équivalent de Noël d'ici peu chez elle. Aussi, Pansy voulait profiter de cette occasion pour les remercier personnellement durant cette visite. Les gardiens se montraient également courtois car la jeune femme s'adressait à eux en toute égalité et avec politesse sans se soucier de savoir si c'étaient des sang-purs ou non comme certains visiteurs, voire, des prisonniers. Ils notèrent aussi le petit inhalateur de la sorcière qui l'utilisa plusieurs fois puis Pansy confessa souffrir parfois de crise de panique, surtout dans des endroits fermés. L'inhalateur sorcier lui permettait donc de reprendre son souffle et de se détendre. Ce genre de confession, son attitude normale ainsi que celle du mari en train de soutenir sa femme, leur valurent également la sympathie des garde satisfaits de voir des visiteurs sang-purs se comporter normalement en leur compagnie au lieu de leur dédier des regards hostiles comme ceux de Mrs Carrow.

Pendant ce temps, Toorj observait le corridor tout en dissimulant sa répulsion face à ces murs suintants d'humidité mais qui surtout semblaient crier le désespoir et retirer tout espoir de sortie aux prisonniers ou aux visiteurs. Les gardes expliquèrent au couple qu'ils les emmenaient d'abord chez le directeur car le sorcier tenait à rencontrer Mrs Parkinson pour discuter de la situation de son père avant de le faire venir au parloir. Après un long dédale de couloirs aussi sinistres les uns que les autres et la distribution de cadeaux à tous les gardiens rencontrés, les deux époux parvinrent enfin au bureau du directeur puis ils furent invités à pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Le directeur était encore l'auror muté à Azkaban après la fin de la guerre en 1998. Aussi, le sorcier avait entrevue la jeune femme sous la forme donnée par son père lors de sa détention préventive et ne put donc s'empêcher de la détailler avec curiosité puisqu'il la voyait sous son apparence réelle pour la première fois. Ensuite, le sorcier invita le couple à prendre place dans les sièges en face de son bureau. Le directeur resta ensuite surpris par le paquet rouge tendu par la sorcière mais il remercia le couple après les propos de Pansy sur son désir de le remercier pour sa gentillesse puisqu'il avait toujours informé Haje des besoins de son père. Enfin, le sorcier évoqua la situation du prisonnier Patrick Parkinson de plus en plus fatigué en ces jours :

« _ Votre père a de plus en plus de mal à se lever de sa paillasse ou rester longtemps debout Mrs.

\- Peut-on faire quelque chose pour l'aider Mr le directeur ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Les spécialistes préconisent de le placer dans un endroit plus sec, malheureusement toute la prison est extrêmement humide. Expliqua le directeur.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il soit possible de demander le transfert e mon père dans une unité sanitaire à Sainte-Mangouste ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Hm non : on ne vous accordera pas son transfert Mrs car c'est un ex Mangemort. En fait, Sainte-Mangouste accepte ce genre de patients seulement lors des incidents graves et les renvoient ici après leur guérison mais pas plus. Donc votre père doit rester ici pour le moment. Expliqua le directeur.

\- Mr le directeur : si mon beau-père ne peut pas être transféré ailleurs, serait-il possible de faire installer un poêle ou une cheminée dans sa cellule ? _Demanda Toorj._ Nous prendrions en charge tous les frais d'installation mais aussi ceux du bois de chauffage ou du charbon bien entendu. Précisa-t-il.

\- Je ne doute pas de votre sincérité Mr puisque vous payez déjà tous les frais médicaux de Mr Parkinson votre femme et vous, cependant, je vous propose quelque chose de plus simple. Commença le directeur.

\- Nous vous écoutons.

\- Nous utilisons des chaufferettes sorcière sur le même modèle que celle utilisée par les gardes dans leur salle de repos. L'installation d'une chaufferette ne nécessite pas de gros travaux comme la mise en place de l'installation de conduit d'aération ou autre. Enfin, cet appareil peut s'alimenter grâce au charbon exploité à la mine voisine. Expliqua le directeur.

\- Oui c'est une très bonne idée : pouvons-nous en installer une ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Oui mais nous devons aussi parler d'autres choses nécessaires pour votre père et gendre : il est plus faible depuis deux jours et a énormément de mal à se lever. Les médicomages craignent que son état empire: aussi, ils préconisent l'installation d'un lit, d'un déambulateur et d'un fauteuil roulant pour aider le prisonnier. Expliqua le directeur.

\- Sommes-nous autorisés à les lui fournir Mr le directeur ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui : je sais que vous avez toujours pourvu à ses besoins donc j'en ai déjà parlé au conseil d'administration qui a donné les autorisations nécessaires à la vue de tous les certificats médicaux établis par les médicomages. Aussi, j'attendais la venue de votre elfe pour lui en parler mais votre visite est bien mieux car nous pouvons en parler directement. Vous pouvez donc fournir ces choses à votre père dés aujourd'hui ou demain si vous allez voir notre comptable afin de commander le nécessaire auprès de lui. Répondit le sorcier.

\- Bien.

\- Le matériel sera acheté en votre nom auprès d'une société approuvée par l'administration pénitentiaire. Cette société nous fournit tout notre mobilier après s'être assuré qu'aucun sortilège pouvant faciliter la libération des prisonniers n'a été lancé sur les meubles. Certes, je ne doute pas de votre bonne foi mais c'est le règlement. Précisa le directeur.

\- Oui bien entendu : il n'y a aucun problème car mon objectif est d'améliorer les conditions de vie de mon père et non de réclamer des choses impossibles. Donc nous commanderons le nécessaire auprès du comptable. Répondit Pansy.

\- Par contre, je songe aussi à un détail Mrs : les gardiens ont fait appel à l'un des elfes employés à Azkaban pour aider votre père à se lever hier. Donc je pense que votre géniteur n'aura probablement pas assez de forces dans ses bras pour pousser les roues de son fauteuil. Il risque de détenir aussi des difficultés pour se lever de son lit ou du fauteuil s'il continue de s'affaiblir. Aussi, je me demandais si vous ne voudriez pas louer les services d'un elfe de la prison pour l'aider durant quelques heures par jour ? Proposa le directeur.

\- C'est possible ? Demanda Pansy surprise.

\- Oui puisque la loi m'autorise à allouer les services d'un elfe de la prison pour soigner un prisonnier si j'estime que le détenu en a besoin ou que ses soins trop importants empiètent sur les mansions des gardes, ce qui est le cas de votre père. Par contre, vous devrez verser une compensation à la prison pour le prêt de cet elfe pendant quelques heures par jour. Expliqua le directeur.

\- Votre proposition m'intéresse beaucoup Mr le directeur si les frais ne sont pas trop élevés. Affirma Pansy.

\- Non ne vous inquiétez pas il s'agit d'une dizaine de gallions par mois seulement. La rassura le directeur.

\- Dans ce cas, j'accepte volontiers votre proposition. Répondit Pansy soulagée car elle avait craint de devoir débourser une somme astronomique pour ce genre de services.

\- Maintenant, je voudrais vous poser quelques questions : connaissez-vous les rumeurs sur les possibilités d'amnistie pour certains prisonniers ? Demanda le directeur.

\- Oui. Répondirent les deux époux.

\- Le Ministère m'a envoyé une liste de noms afin d'obtenir un rapport favorable ou non au sujet de leur amnistie. Apparemment, Ministre lui-même a manifestement voulu que le nom de votre père soit présent sur la liste mais j'hésite encore à émettre un rapport favorable à son sujet. Avoua le Britannique.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Toorj surpris tout en songeant que le Ministre voulait manifestement faire un cadeau à Pansy qui avait signé l'accord établi entre eux sans sourciller au lieu de se rétracter à la dernière minute pour tenter d'obtenir d'avantage.

\- Eh bien Mr, c'est que je connais l'histoire de votre femme qui n'est jamais venue voir son père avant aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas une critique envers vous Mrs au vu des actes de votre géniteur envers vous, cependant, je ne tiens pas à voir ce vieillard jeté à la rue après son amnistie si vous ne l'accueillez pas chez vous. Je sais qu'il vous a fait beaucoup de mal mais vous êtes la seule à en prendre soin puisque votre mère ou votre frère ne veulent rien savoir à son sujet. Donc le destin de votre père est entre vos mains Mrs. Exposa le directeur.

\- Nous ne le laisserons pas à la rue._ Précisa aussitôt Toorj._ Pas vrai Pansy ?

\- Nous prendrons mon père en charge si jamais il sort de prison. Confirma sa femme.

\- L'amnistie comprend certaines règles comme un contrôle régulier de la part des autorités mais je sais que vous vivez en Asie donc cela risque d'être assez compliqué. Précisa le directeur.

\- En cas d'amnistie, nous installerons mon père dans une petite maison en Grande-Bretagne car la Mongolie détient un climat beaucoup trop rigoureux pour lui. Aussi, les gardiens ou les autorités compétentes pourraient venir effectuer leurs contrôles sans problèmes. Je serais sincère avec vous Mr : je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de venir voir mon père tous les jours après les tourments subis mais il ne resterait pas seul dans son cottage car je lui donnerai un elfe de maison pour s'occuper de lui même en mon absence. Dit Pansy.

\- Je comprends Mrs Parkinson en raison de votre passé car je connais parfaitement votre dossier et celui de votre père. De plus, vous nous avez aussi fourni un certificat médical traduit de la part de votre médicomage sur vos crises d'angoisses qui vous empêchaient de venir depuis 1999. Affirma le directeur.

\- J'avoue détenir mon inhalateur sur moi et l'avoir utilisé plusieurs fois depuis mon arrivée. Confessa Pansy.

\- C'est normal : Azkaban est très oppressante même en l'absence des détraqueurs et vous-même y avez séjourné. En tout cas, je serais heureux de voir votre père sortir d'ici afin de connaitre une fin paisible si jamais il obtint l'amnistie. Répondit le directeur bienveillant envers Pansy qui avait toujours fait preuve de respect auprès des gardes ou lui-même contrairement aux Nott qui ne savaient qu'agiter leurs gallions sous le nez pour tenter de les acheter.

\- C'est toujours impressionnant. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Mrs, vous sentez vous capable de voir votre père: il est très âgé maintenant donc vous risquez de ne pas le reconnaître. Expliqua le directeur qui prenait soin de bien traiter sa visiteuse après les propos du Ministre sur le fait que Parkinson senior devait recevoir le meilleur traitement possible de la part de l'administration mais aussi des gardes. Ces derniers avaient ensuite été mis au courant, cependant, cela ne changeait rien pour eux puisque Parkinson était déjà classé parmi les prisonniers privilégiés de la prison grâce à l'attitude respectueuse de sa fille dans ses lettres.

\- J'avoue avoir une peur bleue de revoir mon père mais son état est assez préoccupant donc ça m'a décidé à venir même si j'ai envie de fuir non pas à cause de vous ou Azkaban mais parce que je suis toujours effrayée par lui. Avoua Pansy.

\- C'est normal Mrs mais votre père a probablement beaucoup changé depuis votre dernière rencontre vous savez : il guette toujours vos colis autour du 10 de chaque mois et contemple souvent tous vos faire-part après les avoir posé contre l'un des murs de sa cellule. Révéla le directeur. _ »

* * *

Le directeur continua de discuter un moment avec le couple des dispositions à prendre pour le prisonnier puis il fit venir le comptable afin d'en parler directement ensemble tous les quatre. En son for intérieur, le directeur songea que tous les sang-purs n'étaient pas plein de morgue contrairement aux Nott. Certes, Mrs Parkinson avait emmené des cadeaux avec elle pour solliciter la bienveillance du personnel mais la sorcière ne le faisait peser à personne et ne leur jetait pas des bourses emplies d'argent à la figure comme les Nott. De plus, la Serpentarde voulait le remercier de cette manière ainsi que les gardes et le personnel soignant de la prison qui s'occupait de Parkinson pour les tout petits bobos qui ne nécessitaient pas des spécialistes car elle était consciente du traitement de faveur offert à son père. Enfin, elle s'adressait à eux poliment.

Après un rapide examen, le directeur estima que le couple en face de lui ne possédait probablement pas la fortune des Nott puisqu'ils étaient habillés avec des tenues sorcières en bon état mais normales au lieu des vêtements princiers des Nott. Enfin, les gardes avaient toujours noté que les colis contenaient des choses utiles de bonne qualité mais pas luxueuses contrairement aux colis reçus par les Carrow donc ils savaient que la fille Parkinson ne détenait plus le même train de vie qu'avant la guerre. Durant la fouille des paquets, les sorciers trouvaient aussi des produits moldus, ce qui leur montrait le changement radical de la sorcière. Les gardiens appréciaient donc d'avantage les boîtes de chocolats envoyées chaque année par Mrs Parkinson ou les petits cadeaux d'aujourd'hui que les tentatives de Mrs Nott de leur glisser des gallions dans les poches.

Il chassa ses pensées puis écouta les propositions du comptable qui leur exposa les montants demandés pour le transfert et l'installation d'un lit, un déambulateur, un simple fauteuil roulant et même une petite desserte pour que le prisonnier puisse manger commodément depuis son lit ou le fauteuil. Enfin, le comptable affirma que l'elfe de maison alloué au prisonnier pourrait charger la chaufferette en charbon durant la journée ou la nuit et dissiper la fumée grâce à sa magie sans qu'il ne soit nécessaire de percer les murs de la cellule pour installer des conduits d'aération. Les deux époux approuvèrent son idée puis s'informèrent du montant de l'achat du mobilier et la chaufferette avant de rester manifestement soulagés face aux 100 gallions (725 euros) demandés par le comptable car ils avaient craint de devoir débourser une somme bien supérieure. Le Britannique précisa aussi que la location des services de l'elfe de maison pour quelques heures par jour correspondait au versement de 5 gallions par mois (36,25 euros) puis il demanda 30 gallions (217,50 euros) mensuels pour la consommation de charbon.

Dans un lapsus, Toorj loua la prévoyance d'Haje qui leur avait conseillé de porter plus de gallions que prévus car c'était l'elfe qui gérait les frais du vieil homme d'habitude. Aussi, Haje connaissait le coût des soins en Grande-Bretagne sorcière contrairement à eux. Ce lapsus confirma l'hypothèse du directeur sur les revenus plus modestes du couple comparés à ceux des Nott. Ensuite, Pansy signa tous les documents présentés par le comptable pendant que Toorj sortait une bourse de gallions de sa poche afin de régler le montant demandé pour l'achat définitif du mobilier et la chaufferette. Il versa également les 5 gallions requis pour la location de l'elfe durant le mois de février et les 30 gallions dus pour la livraison du charbon avant de promettre qu'Haje ou eux-mêmes reviendraient afin de régler les prochaines factures de 35 gallions tous les mois. Le mongol ne dit rien mais il s'interrogea sur le contraste entre le montant dérisoire de la location des services d'un elfe et celui de la consommation de charbon ou l'achat de meubles.

Par contre, le sorcier finit par demander s'il était possible de louer les services de l'elfe toute la journée et non quelques heures seulement. Le comptable acquiesça puis Toorj se concerta avec sa femme qui accepta de payer les 10 gallions mensuels demandés pour la location de l'elfe toute la journée avant de donner 5 gallions supplémentaires au comptable. Le directeur songeur demanda un détail au comptable qui confirma la vente possible de l'elfe au couple pour continuer de s'occuper du vieil homme après sa sortie de prison si jamais il obtenait son amnistie et souhaitait conserver cet elfe de maison.

Toutefois, le comptable précisa que le couple pouvait seulement louer les services d'un elfe d'Azkaban à l'intérieur de la prison et non l'acheter tant qu'il servait le prisonnier en prison, ce qui permettait d'éviter les dérives. Toorj surpris demanda de quelles dérives le comptable entendait parler :

« _ De quelles dérives parlez-vous ?

\- Eh bien : les elfes de maisons obéissent à leur maître n'est pas ? Insista le comptable.

\- Oui. Répondirent les deux époux.

\- Ceux d'Azkaban obéissent donc aux règles établies par le pénitencier : ils se chargent des repas ainsi que d'autres mansions parmi lesquelles l'assistance à certains malades si quelqu'un a loué leurs services. Commença le comptable.

\- …

\- Prenons le cas de votre père : l'elfe de maison l'aidera à se lever, s'asseoir, s'allonger, voire, se laver ou s'habiller si nécessaire. Il va aussi pousser son fauteuil roulant lors des promenades dans la cour, durant les trajets pour aller au parloir si votre père reçoit de la visite. L'elfe s'occupera également de la chaufferette afin de veiller à ce que la cellule soit réchauffée et tentera de résorber l'humidité si c'est possible. L'elfe pourra également faire bouillir de l'eau pour le thé sur la chaufferette ou cuisiner de la nourriture supplémentaire si vous lui donnez le nécessaire. Il peut faire un peu de lecture à votre père, lui tenir compagnie et veiller sur lui. Continua le sorcier.

\- …

\- Mais l'elfe de maison n'obéira pas aux ordres de votre père si le prisonnier lui demande autre chose que des soins ou des actions autorisées par le règlement de la prison. L'elfe nous le signalera tout de suite et n'aidera donc pas votre père à s'évader, ni n'introduira des objets en douce pour lui comme une baguette magique, des artefacts pour communiquer avec l'extérieur ou autre. Conclut le comptable.

\- Oui c'est logique. Estima Toorj en bon auror.

\- Pour vous oui Mr et pour Mrs aussi puisqu'elle a toujours respecté le règlement y compris durant sa détention préventive mais nous avons du retirer l'elfe de maison à un autre prisonnier. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un ex Mangemort mais un détenu de droit commun totalement immobilisé dans son lit à l'infirmerie. A présent, c'est sa fille qui s'en occupe durant ses visites ou la guérisseuse d'Azkaban le reste du temps. Révéla le Britannique.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait pour que l'elfe lui soit retiré ? Demanda Pansy curieuse.

\- La fille de ce prisonnier avait loué les services de l'elfe pour toute la durée de son séjour à l'infirmerie mais l'elfe a été détaché du prisonnier après qu'elle a tenté de lui ordonner de cacher un miroir magique à double face dans les affaires de son père. Cette dame voulait manifestement communiquer avec lui à l'insu des gardiens puis l'elfe a refusé de lui obéir avant de nous communiquer les faits. Expliqua le comptable.

\- Non : cette femme a vraiment commis une telle bêtise ? Demanda Toorj surpris.

\- Malheureusement oui donc l'elfe de maison a été retiré à son père. Toutefois, je pense que nous pouvons vous faire confiance Mrs et Mr sur le fait que vous n'imiterez pas un tel comportement. Surtout que le Ministre semble désireux d'accorder l'amnistie à votre père et beau-père même si rien n'est encore certain donc ce serait dommage de tout ruiner par un comportement aussi idiot. Estima le directeur.

\- Franchement, je ne veux pas passer pour une lèche-botte à vos yeux Mr mais je ne risque pas d'imiter le comportement de cette femme car il faut être vraiment bête pour tenter d'introduire des objets magiques à Azkaban sans autorisation. Répondit Pansy. _ »

En effet, la sorcière était consciente de tous les contrôles effectués par les gardiens et du renforcement des protections de la prison après l'arrivée en masse des jeunes prisonniers placés en préventive ainsi que des ex Mangemorts en 1998. Or, le Ministère voulait à tout prix éviter de nouvelles évasions spectaculaires comme celles de Sirius Black mais surtout des Mangemorts durant la guerre. Aussi, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas la bêtise de cette femme qui avait fait perdre une occasion unique à son père en tentant de soudoyer un elfe de maison attaché à la prison.

* * *

Après le règlement de toutes les transactions, le directeur fit convoquer Roby l'elfe de maison qui s'était déjà chargé de Parkinson la veille. Pansy observa l'elfe de maison puis elle eut l'impression de reconnaître l'un des anciens elfes du Manoir Parkinson. Effectivement, le comptable expliqua que les gardiens estimaient cet elfe plus apte à s'occuper du vieillard car il avait déjà servi la famille Parkinson et avait donc su le convaincre de se lever hier. Le directeur informa aussitôt Roby de ses nouvelles mansions puis Pansy se présenta :

« _ Roby je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi mais je suis Pansy.

\- Maîtresse Pansy ? Demanda Roby tout en cherchant à reconnaître les traits de l'asiatique parmi ses souvenirs de Pansy enfant.

\- Oui : enfin, je suis seulement Pansy maintenant et pas ta maîtresse. _Précisa Pansy._ Je me suis toujours interrogée sur votre sort tu sais : qu'est-ce que tu deviens et que sont devenus les autres ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Birdie travaille en cuisine et fait aussi le ménage dans les quartiers des gardes: vous vous souvenez d'elle ? Interrogea l'elfe.

\- Oui c'était ma nounou et elle a continué de s'occuper de moi après la soi-disant mort de ma mère. Répondit la sorcière.

\- C'est ça, elle est ici avec moi mais je ne sais pas où sont les autres. Répondit Roby.

\- Vous vous trouvez bien ici ? Demanda Pansy en songeant que ces elfes n'étaient pas très vieux mais pas jeunes non plus donc ils avaient beaucoup du souffrir au moment de troquer une existence de domestiques dans un manoir contre la servitude au sein d'une prison.

\- On fait ce qu'on peut Miss : je m'occupe des réparations à la prison et hier je me suis aussi occupé de votre père. Dit l'elfe mal à l'aise à l'idée de parler mal d'Azkaban.

\- Mr vous avez dit qu'il est possible de racheter des elfes à Azkaban ? Demanda Pansy au comptable.

\- Oui Mrs : vous pouvez racheter vos anciens elfes si vous le souhaitez et un autre s'occupera de votre père à leur place. Expliqua le comptable.

\- Roby est-ce que tu voudrais retourner à mon service ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui mais pas tout de suite Miss car je ne voudrais pas laisser votre père seul si je peux m'occuper de lui. Avoua l'elfe.

\- Et Birdie ? S'enquit Pansy.

\- Je pense qu'elle serait très heureuse de vous servir de nouveau Miss. Répondit l'elfe.

\- Alors faisons ainsi Roby : je vais m'informer des formalités à accomplir puis je ferais de mon mieux pour racheter Birdie si possible. Ensuite, je t'achèterai toi aussi quand mon père sortira d'ici s'il sort un jour ou à sa mort. Expliqua Pansy qui ne connaissait pas les prix actuels d'un elfe sur le marché britannique. _ »

* * *

Roby acquiesça puis lui expliqua que Birdie et lui furent assignés à Azkaban afin d'y travailler en 1999. Pansy songea avec affection à son ancienne nounou qui continua de prendre soin d'elle après la soi-disant mort de sa mère. La sorcière ouvrit son grand sac puis elle tendit des petits paquets à l'elfe afin de leur offrir également un cadeau à chacun. Ce geste stupéfia les deux Britanniques car les elfes étaient toujours considérés comme des êtres inférieurs malgré tous les efforts de Granger. Pansy précisa cependant au directeur qu'il n'y avait aucun vêtement à l'intérieur. Ensuite, Roby s'inclina avant d'affirmer bien s'occuper du prisonnier.

En son for intérieur, le directeur estima que Parkinson fille était vraiment différente des Nott pour remercier également un elfe de maison comme le préconisait Granger car peu de sang-purs le faisaient. Le sorcier se reprit puis il demanda à Roby d'informer les gardiens de la visite pour le prisonnier et d'aider ce dernier à se préparer si Parkinson avait toujours du mal à se lever. Après son départ, Pansy s'informa du prix de rachat des elfes et ne fut pas surprise par les 50 gallions seulement demandés car ces elfes commençaient à vieillir donc leur valeur marchande diminuait considérablement aux yeux des gens. Par contre, leur valeur n'avait pas diminué aux yeux de la sorcière qui refusait de les laisser à Azkaban. Elle en parla donc à son mari qui acquiesça et consentit à les racheter.

De plus, il n'avait pas aimé voir ce pauvre elfe arborer seulement une taie crasseuse en guise de vêtements car cela lui donnait un aperçu de ce que devait être sa condition à Azkaban. Aussi, Toorj donna la bourse à sa femme qui put régler les 50 gallions demandés pour Birdie puisque Roby voulait rester auprès de Parkinson pour le moment. Par contre, Pansy demanda s'il était possible d'obtenir des garanties sur le rachat de Roby plus tard puis elle signa un accord de prévente afin de pouvoir le racheter sans soucis au moment de la libération de Parkinson senior ou sa mort en prison si le Ministre n'accordait finalement pas d'amnistie. Une fois tous les accords réglés, le comptable affirma que l'elfe de maison Birdie serait prévenue de son achat puis les rejoindrait à la fin de la visite des deux conjoints. Enfin, le directeur et le comptable saluèrent le couple qui suivit ensuite les gardes au parloir.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette partie vous a plu. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'arrivée de Toorj et Pansy à Azkaban ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la prison ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous des "recommandations" du Ministre au sujet de Parkinson et la possibilité d'une amnistie ?**_

**_Que pensez-vous des propositions d'amélioration des conditions de vie de Parkinson au sein de sa cellule en échange des gallions ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude des gardiens envers le couple ou celle du directeur ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous la rencontre entre Pansy et l'elfe de maison ?_**


	41. Blaise

_**Bonjour, **_

_**Je suis désolée pour le retard mais je suis un peu débordée entre hier et aujourd'hui donc je n'ai pas encore fini. Par contre, cette partie est prête (c'est court mais parce que c'est plus clair ainsi). **_

_**A bientôt et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Pansy et Toorj suivirent les gardes jusqu'au parloir où ils rencontrèrent d'autres gardiens. Après les énièmes salutations et les cadeaux, le couple s'assit en attendant l'arrivée de Parkinson. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'un des gardes reçut un message puis avertit les deux époux qu'ils devraient attendre un peu car le prisonnier avait du mal à se lever. Aussi, Parkinson senior mettrait du temps à se déplacer jusqu'ici mais le vieil homme tenait vraiment à venir au parloir après avoir appris l'identité de sa visiteuse et s'être assuré qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un canular. Pansy livide trembla mais elle s'efforça de rester assise au lieu de prendre la poudre d'escampette avant l'arrivée de son père. Toorj posa sa main sur celle de sa femme pour l'apaiser et lui promit que tout irait bien.

Pansy inquiète acquiesça avant de saisir son inhalateur afin de l'utiliser quelques secondes. Ensuite, la sorcière décida de se détendre un peu grâce à une autre rencontre et demanda aux gardiens s'il était possible de voir Blaise Zabini en attendant l'arrivée de son père puisqu'elle voulait également lui offrir quelque chose. Les gardes acquiescèrent puis l'un d'eux alla chercher le prisonnier pendant que la sorcière tendait le paquet destiné à Zabini à l'un de ses collègues pour qu'il puisse l'inspecter. Quelques minutes plus tard, le garde parvint jusqu'à la cellule du métis en train de peindre encore un de ses trucs bizarres et s'adressa au prisonnier :

« _ Zabini laisse tes pinceaux et viens avec moi car tu as de la visite.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna le sorcier.

\- Oui.

\- Ron n'est pas censé venir aussi tôt. Remarqua Zabini surpris.

\- Ton visiteur n'est pas Weasley. Précisa le garde.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda Blaise abasourdi.

\- C'est une surprise Zabini : allez suis-moi car tu ne veux pas faire attendre tes visiteurs non ? S'impatienta le garde.

\- Non… Répondit simplement le prisonnier stupéfait._ »

XXXX

Zabini curieux se demanda donc qui pouvait venir jusqu'ici pour le rencontrer avant de rester sans voix face à la vision d'un couple d'asiatiques sagement assis de l'autre coté du parloir. Le métis stupéfait finit cependant par reprendre ses esprits et crut vaguement reconnaître chez la femme les traits de Pansy Parkinson enfant avant sa transformation. L'homme ne put ensuite s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes car il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir de visites à part celles de Ron. Zabini n'aurait donc jamais cru revoir quelqu'un de son ancienne vie après toutes ses frasques et vingt ans de solitude seulement entrecoupée par ce bon vieux Ronald Weasley.

Toorj penaud ne voulut pas indisposer l'homme ému qui s'avançait vers eux puis il profita de l'occasion présentée par l'un des gardes pour s'éclipser. En effet, l'un des gardiens étaient venus les avertir de l'arrivée du mobilier et leur avait proposé de venir le contrôler avant son installation. Toorj surpris loua la rapidité de la société mais le garde expliqua que le directeur avait déjà fait réserver le nécessaire à l'avance car il savait que les deux époux payaient toujours le nécessaire au vieux prisonnier.

Ensuite, Pansy se tourna vers Zabini en train de s'asseoir de l'autre coté du box. La sorcière contempla avec curiosité l'homme en face d'elle dont les tempes commençaient à grisonner. Elle nota que son visage ne détenait plus cet air empli de suffisance et d'orgueil toujours utilisé avant la guerre, ni l'expression hargneuse qui déformait les traits de Zabini lors de leur détention préventive. Pansy chercha donc dans les traits de cet homme l'adolescent moqueur de l'époque mais elle trouva seulement un futur quadra au visage émacié. La sorcière inquiète n'osa pas imaginer l'état de son père si Zabini était ainsi à son âge. Elle se ressaisit au moment où il se mit à parler :

« _ Parkinson c'est vraiment toi ? Demanda Blaise incrédule.

\- En chair et en os Zabini.

\- Plutôt en os qu'en chair : tu es toute maigre. _Dit Zabini._ Et ta voix de crécelle a disparu. Rajouta le prisonnier surpris.

\- Je ne joue plus le rôle de la bécasse pour éviter de me faire intégrer dans les rangs des Mangemorts donc j'ai repris ma voix normale. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna Blaise.

\- Je suis venue voir mon père puisqu'il ne va pas bien et j'en ai profité pour te voir aussi.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru recevoir une visite. Affirma Blaise tout en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus.

\- Disons que ta lettre m'a donné envie de te voir et puis je voulais te porter quelque chose à toi aussi.

\- Tu m'as porté un cadeau à moi ? Demanda Blaise abasourdi.

\- Oui : j'ai porté quelque chose aux gardiens, à mon père et à toi.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin tu sais : je suis déjà content de te voir. Protesta Blaise.

\- Oui je sais mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Le gardien te donnera ton paquet plus tard mais il m'a permis de te montrer comment utiliser certains objets. Je peux le faire maintenant Mr ? Demanda Pansy au garde.

\- Allez-y Mrs Parkinson. L'invita le gardien également curieux car la sorcière avait rajouté un jouet dans chaque paquet afin d'offrir aussi quelque chose aux enfants des gardes donc le sorcier désirait voir comment fonctionnait ce joli truc afin de pouvoir le montrer à son fils ce soir._ »

* * *

Pansy saisit donc le paquet rouge déjà ouvert par le garde et le montra à Zabini à travers la paroi avant de sortir un premier objet. Le prisonnier surpris observa la petite cage en bambou où se tenait un oiseau manifestement très bien réalisé car Blaise l'aurait cru vivant si la sorcière n'avait pas précisé de nouveau qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'un jouet destiné aussi bien aux enfants qu'aux adultes désireux d'obtenir un oiseau sans devoir s'en occuper, ni risquer de le voir mourir. La sorcière demanda à Zabini de donner un nom à son hua-mei puis le prisonnier affirma n'avoir aucune idée. Pansy proposa donc de l'appeler _Chichi_ comme l'oiseau de son fils cadet dans ce cas sans se douter de provoquer l'hilarité de Zabini et des gardiens dans la salle où ils étaient seuls puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autres visiteurs.

Pansy cramoisie voulut changer de nom mais Zabini n'avait pas ri depuis plus de vingt ans et ressentit un profond bien-être grâce à ce rire libérateur. Aussi, il affirma conserver le nom _Chichi_ puis la sorcière frappa dans ses mains pour activer l'oiseau siffleur fabriqué par des sorciers. Zabini et les gardes curieux restèrent ensuite surpris par l'animation de l'oiseau qui se mit à chanter tout en sautillant sur son perchoir. La jeune femme demanda alors aux gardiens si elle pouvait faire voler l'hua-mei, ce que les gardes curieux acceptèrent car ils voulaient ensuite montrer le fonctionnement du jouet aux enfants. Pansy ouvrit aussitôt la petite porte de la cage puis l'oiseau-siffleur en sortit avant de prendre son envol sous le regard des hommes agréablement surpris.

La sorcière appela ensuite Chichi qui vint se poser sur son doigt puis elle lui ordonna d'aller dans sa cage ce que le jouet fit sans problème tout en continuant de chanter avant de lisser son plumage comme un véritable oiseau. Elle affirma à Zabini mais aussi aux gardiens qu'ils pouvaient apprendre d'autres airs à ces oiseaux siffleurs puis ces derniers les interpréteraient à la manière des hua-mei. Par contre, la jeune femme ne savait pas siffler donc elle incita Blaise à le faire. Le prisonnier curieux s'exécuta puis les gardes acclamèrent l'oiseau qui répéta l'air interprété par son propriétaire.

Pansy affirma à Blaise que Chichi n'avait pas besoin de soins particulier mais pouvait lui tenir compagnie et se montrerait de plus en plus familier s'il passait du temps avec lui. Enfin, le jouet ne le dérangerait pas durant son sommeil si Zabini frappait une nouvelle fois dans ses mains pour le mettre en pause. Blaise ravi acquiesça mais il estima ne pas le mettre en pause souvent car ce jouet n'était peut-être pas réel mais Chichi chantait vraiment très bien et l'amusait beaucoup. De plus, le jouet ne serait pas malheureux avec lui à cause du manque de liberté. Pansy approuva ses propos puis affirma que Blaise verrait de vrais oiseaux d'ici peu. Le prisonnier confirma ce fait, néanmoins, il n'oublierait pas non plus Chichi.

La sorcière affirma avoir aussi pensé à lui porter quelques objets de l'Asie puisqu'il semblait intéressé par ce continent d'après Ronald Weasley. Elle sortit donc du paquet un éventail puis une lanterne rouge sorcière, un maneki neko ou chat porte-bonheur sorcier qui commença à agiter sa patte avant dés que la sorcière frappa dans ses mains, un vase chinois, une ombrelle, la figurine d'un samouraï, celle d'une geisha ainsi que d'un couple chinois, une tasse, une petite théière en porcelaine, du thé et même un petit dragon de jade. Les larmes aux yeux, Blaise la remercia puis Pansy remit tout dans le paquet avant de le confier aux gardes. Ensuite, le prisonnier se reprit et interrogea la sorcière sur l'homme qui l'accompagnait. La jeune femme confirma aussitôt qu'il s'agissait bien de son mari.

Blaise curieux avait contemplé ce type qui lui semblait bien habillé mais n'était pas aussi sophistiqué que Nott le premier amour de Pansy. Le mongol était cependant plus athlétique contrairement à Théodore toujours aussi maigre qu'à Poudlard au moment de leur rencontre l'autre jour. Durant leur enfance, les gosses le surnommaient _lapin_ à cause de son visage émacié mais Pansy s'en moquait car elle l'adorait même s'ils s'efforçaient de se montrer discrets avant de se séparer à causes des fiançailles de l'adolescente avec Draco Malefoy. Toutefois, le geste de Pansy puis la victoire de Potter changea la donne car les Malefoy rompirent les fiançailles entre les jeunes gens pour le plus grand bonheur de Pansy mais aussi de Théodore d'après Zabini.

Les personnes qui connaissaient leur ancienne histoire d'amour s'étaient donc attendues au départ de la jeune fille pour Salem afin de retrouver son Nott adoré, néanmoins, les rumeurs surprirent Blaise en 2000 puis les Carrow confirmèrent le mariage de la jeune femme avec un jeune sorcier mongol d'après les propos des jumelles au cours d'une visite. Ensuite, le vieux Parkinson commença à recevoir des faire-part au moment de chaque naissance de ses petits-enfants. Zabini avait également appris plus tard l'union de Flora et Nott pour la plus grande fierté des Carrow mais le prisonnier estimait qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un mariage dicté par le dépit pour Nott. Blaise chassa cependant ses pensées et reprit la parole :

« _ Comment s'appelle ton mari ? Demanda Blaise curieux.

\- Toorj.

\- Nott ne lui a pas lancé un _Avada Kedavra_ le jour de votre mariage ? S'étonna Blaise.

\- Non : Théodore n'est pas ce genre de personnes ! Protesta Pansy surprise.

\- Parkinson : j'ai vu comment il regardait Malefoy le soir de la bataille et je peux t'assurer que Nott était déjà en train de calculer comment profiter de l'occasion pour lui lancer un _Avada Kedavra_ par derrière au cours de la bataille afin de se débarrasser de ton fiancé encombrant. Affirma Zabini.

\- (silence gêné de Pansy consciente de ce fait: d'ailleurs la jeune fille avait bien failli céder à la tentation de laisser Nott se charger de Malefoy puis elle avait décidé de s'en débarrasser elle-même en hurlant ses conneries sur Potter plutôt que de voir Teddy devenir un meurtrier.)

\- Nott ne t'avait pas oublié toutes ces années malgré votre soi-disant amitié ou la présence de ses petites amies. Ce type haïssait profondément Malefoy et lui dardait souvent des regards meurtriers quand il se croyait à l'abri des regards. Draco aurait souvent voulu le narguer à ton sujet dans notre dortoir mais ils détenaient le même rang parmi les sang-purs donc le blondinet ne pouvait pas le faire. Affirma Zabini.

\- …

\- C'est probablement ton cri qui a sauvé Draco car Nott a cessé de le contempler pour t'observer toi. Rappela Zabini

\- Oui c'est vrai: j'étais consciente de l'envie de Nott mais je refusais de le voir tuer quelqu'un. Aussi, je m'en suis débarrassé moi-même pour mon plus grand bonheur.

\- On l'a tous bien compris quand tu as attendu d'être dans la salle commune pour proclamer ta joie à l'idée de regagner enfin ta liberté puisque les Malefoy allaient probablement rompre vos fiançailles débiles après un tel geste. Je me souviens aussi que tu as dit à Daphné qu'elle pouvait garder Draco si elle voulait vraiment de ce _tas de merde_ . S'esclaffa Zabini en se souvenant de l'air réjoui de Nott qui avait même esquissé un léger sourire pour la première fois depuis sept ans, la tête surprise de Daphné et la stupeur des autres Serpentards abasourdis par les propos du Pékinois.

\- Oui je ne devrais pas dire de gros mots puisque j'interdis à mes fils de les répéter mais franchement Malefoy est vraiment un beau tas d'excréments. Affirma Pansy.

\- Tu sais que Nott te dévorait des yeux également le soir où on nous a rassemblés dans la cour pour nous annoncer la date de nos procès ? Demanda Blaise.

\- C'est du passé maintenant : Nott et moi sommes simplement amis à présent. Répondit Pansy gênée.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas rejoint à Salem après ta libération ? Demanda Zabini curieux.

\- J'ai cru ma mère morte pendant sept ans donc je voulais la rejoindre et rester auprès d'elle. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Hm, Nott n'a probablement pas du le comprendre et devait s'attendre à ce que tu viennes le retrouver dés ta libération pour t'excuser de l'avoir laissé en 1991 avant de le supplier de reprendre votre histoire. Estima Blaise.

\- C'est vrai: il m'a proposé de le rejoindre mais j'étais vraiment terrorisée par les hommes après les tourments infligés par mon père et Malefoy. On a souvent discuté par la cheminée durant cet été-là et j'ai régulièrement demandé à Théodore à venir me voir en Mongolie mais il n'est jamais venu. Révéla Pansy.

\- Hm, l'inflexibilité et l'orgueil déplacé de Nott lui ont manifestement fait perdre beaucoup de choses dont toi. Estima Zabini.

\- Non: je pense que Théodore ne m'aimait probablement plus vraiment depuis longtemps s'il tenait d'avantage à son orgueil de sang-pur qu'à moi, sinon, il aurait tenté de me rassurer au lieu d'attendre ma visite à Salem. Donc Nott ne peut pas me reprocher d'avoir ensuite fait ma vie avec un autre homme qui a su me rendre le sourire et gagner ma confiance Affirma Pansy.

\- Au fait, ton mari est un sang-pur comme nous d'après les Carrow ? Demanda Zabini.

\- Oui mais c'est avant tout une tornade ambulante qui a chamboulé toute ma vie. Affirma Pansy d'un ton affectueux.

\- Ah bon : tu as donc préféré une tornade à la sécurité financière offerte par Nott dont le coffre semble déborder de gallions à Salem ? S'amusa Zabini.

\- Je préfère de loin ma tornade ambulante malgré tous nos problèmes à un mariage avec Nott car mon mari m'aime vraiment contrairement à Théodore qui a préféré son orgueil à moi. Confirma Pansy. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, Pansy et Zabini continuèrent de discuter de leurs anciennes vies. Au bout d'un moment, Blaise soulagé songea qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en prenant des risques le soir de la bataille au lieu de finir mariée à Malefoy ou six pieds sous terre. Zabini se ressaisit et reprit la conversation :

« _ Tu as fait le bon choix si ton mari te rend heureuse. Enfin, l'essentiel c'est que tu ne sois pas devenue Mrs Malefoy. Pauvre Daphné : je suppose que tu la détestes vu ce qu'elle te faisait en sixième et septième année mais c'est vraiment triste de mourir aussi jeune. Affirma Zabini avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Je ne détestais pas Daphné puisqu'elle me permettait d'éviter les attentions de Malefoy même si ça ne me faisait pas plaisir de m'entendre appeler _cocue_ par derrière. Donc sa mort m'a vraiment surprise et attristée. Avoua Pansy.

\- Les prisonniers savent que la chute de Daphné dans les escaliers est probablement due à une tentative de fuite loin de Malefoy pour éviter les énièmes coups… Révéla Zabini.

\- Il la battait ! Réalisa Pansy abasourdie car Malefoy semblait apprécier Daphné à Poudlard. De plus, les gifles, les coups ou autres brimades étaient exclusivement réservées au Pékinois à l'école.

\- Daphné a menti sur sa grossesse après la bataille de Poudlard. Nous ne savions rien sur notre stérilité avant la révélation sur la malédiction en 2000 donc Malefoy a du l'épouser malgré son refus. Expliqua Zabini.

\- Pourtant il l'appréciait à Poudlard. Contesta Pansy surprise.

\- Il l'aimait bien comme camarade de jeux érotiques mais ne voulait pas d'elle comme épouse et l'a manifestement pris en grippe après la découverte de sa supercherie avant de commencer à la battre. Expliqua Zabini.

\- …

\- Daphné a manifestement tenté de se plaindre auprès de ses beaux-parents puis ses parents mais ils ont d'abord refusé de la croire puis ils ont estimé qu'elle méritait la colère de son mari après avoir appris ses mensonges au sujet de sa grossesse. Ses parents furieux l'ont donc traité de menteuse et n'ont pas voulu la laisser se réfugier chez eux car une annulation de mariage représente une honte colossale pour une famille sorcière. Expliqua Zabini.

\- Ils l'ont donc laissé chez Malefoy dans ces conditions ? S'indigna Pansy qui songea à sa propre exclusion de la société sorcière mongole durant quatre ans après sa répudiation, néanmoins, sa mère ne l'avait pas abandonné à son sort et l'avait accueilli à la maison.

\- Après avoir compris de devoir rester au Manoir Malefoy, Daphné a retiré ses propos et a fini par les nier afin de cacher sa misère comme toutes les sang-pures. Poursuivit Zabini.

\- …

\- Quelques semaines plus tard, un elfe de maison a assisté à la chute de Daphné dans les escaliers puis son décès. Sa mort a donc été reconnue comme un regrettable accident donc personne n'a chargé les aurors d'enquêter sur les circonstances de son incident même si son corps était marbré de coups dans le dos, le buste et les jambes. Malefoy ne la frappait manifestement jamais au visage afin d'être certain de ne pas se faire prendre. Expliqua Zabini.

\- C'est du Malefoy tout craché, pauvre Daphné. Réalisa Pansy peinée.

\- Ensuite, Astoria s'est empressée de consoler le veuf après la fin de sa scolarité car elle prenait sa sœur pour une sale menteuse qui avait mérité son sort mais je pense que la seconde Mrs Malefoy a du déchanter depuis. Affirma Zabini.

\- Quelle horreur: cette idiote est vraiment tordue pour avoir voulu épouser le bourreau de sa sœur…

\- Les Greengrass sont de simples sang-purs comme moi, même s'ils détiennent leur nom dans le _Registre des Sang-purs_. Ils voulaient donc entrer dans une famille plus élevée que la leur: or, Astoria est aussi ambitieuse que ses parents. En fait, tu aurais pu subir le même sort donc tu as bien fait de te débarrasser de Malefoy. Estima Zabini.

\- Je suis bien heureuse moi aussi d'avoir évité un mariage horrible avec Malefoy.

\- T'étais battue toi aussi Parkinson ? Le père de Goyle a parlé aux autres prisonniers des confidences de sa femme défunte sur le fait que leur fils avait dénoncé Malefoy à Rogue pour les coups qu'il t'infligeait. Révéla Zabini.

\- Malefoy m'a battue en sixième année: c'est un pervers calculateur qui prenait soin de ne pas me blesser trop violemment pour que personne ne le remarque. Ensuite, il se contentait de me crier dessus ou m'insulter après avoir été remis en place par Rogue mais je savais que ce serait différent après le mariage et mon installation au manoir Malefoy. Donc je voulais à tout prix m'en débarrasser. Révéla Pansy.

\- Tu aurais subi le sort de Daphné j'imagine.

\- En fait, mon sort serait bien pire car Malefoy ne m'aurait pas tuée puisque le contrat de mariage établi par mon père ne lui permettait pas d'hériter de mes biens. Donc je serai encore vivante aujourd'hui si j'étais devenue sa femme. Sans ce contrat, ce fumier se serait probablement débarrassée de moi après la naissance d'au moins deux héritiers: un pour les Malefoy et un pour les Parkinson. Avoua Pansy soudainement tremblante au souvenir de Malefoy.

\- Comment ça ? S'exclama Blaise abasourdi.

\- Mon père a fait stipulé dans le contrat de mariage que tous les biens des Parkinson restaient exclusivement ma propriété puis celle de mon deuxième enfant à ma mort car ce gosse aurait repris mon nom et pas celui des Malefoy une fois que nous étions certains que ce n'était pas un ou une cracmolle. J'étais aussi le seul chef de la famille Parkinson après la mort de mon père donc Malefoy ne pouvait pas mettre les mains sur nos biens. Il ne pouvait pas non plus en hériter après ma mort ou celle de l'enfant qui serait devenu mon héritier. De plus, mon père avait fait également établir que je ne pouvais faire aucune donation aux Malefoy ou une autre famille. Donc tout devait revenir exclusivement à un Parkinson ou finir en fumée après ma mort. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ainsi ton père s'assurait que tout restait dans votre famille et a seulement donné une belle somme d'argent à Abraxas Malefoy en échange de ton mariage avec Draco. Le vieux Malefoy s'est fait avoir. Estima Zabini.

\- Malgré son esprit taré, mon père sait négocier ses affaires comme personne donc le vieux Malefoy n'a pas trop réfléchi devant les 500 millions de gallions offerts en échange de la main de Draco. D'ailleurs, cet argent a permis aux Malefoy de renflouer leurs caisses après avoir du payer pas mal de pots de vin en 1980 pour convaincre le Magenmagot que Lucius Malefoy avait agi sous _Imperium_. Expliqua Pansy d'un ton empli d'amertume.

\- Ton père a entendu les propos de Goyle senior lui aussi et je peux t'assurer que ton vieux est devenu livide puis il est resté immobile comme une statue pendant un moment après une telle révélation. Ce type a ensuite commencé à se remettre en question. Affirma Zabini.

\- Peut-être Zabini mais mon père n'a pas hésité à m'imposer des fiançailles à onze ans et une vie misérable si je me fus vraiment mariée à Malefoy. Il m'a aussi arraché ma mère avant de la mettre à l'asile pendant sept ans. Donc c'est dur pour moi de songer à lui sans craintes. Confessa Pansy.

\- A mon avis, il regrette toutes ces choses et sera donc heureux de revoir aujourd'hui. Affirma Zabini.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment il va réagir à ma vue car c'est à cause moi qu'il est ici. J'ai peur de le voir Zabini et qu'il ne me lance un informulé. Avoua Pansy paniquée.

\- Parkinson : ton père ne peut pas te lancer d'informulés car les vitres du parloir sont spécialement crées pour ne rien laisser passer. Enfin, j'ai vu le visage de ton père quand Ron lui a proposé de te transmettre un message donc je peux t'assurer qu'il était sincère en te demandant pardon. Ce type est vieux: aussi, ne sois pas trop dure avec lui quand tu le verras. Conseilla Zabini.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour lui faire de reproches car Azkaban vaut toutes les punitions possibles. Enfin, j'ai besoin de lui parler. Répondit Pansy. _ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette partie vous a plu. **_

_**J'ai voulu séparer la rencontre de Blaise et Pansy du reste afin de ne pas le noyer parmi les prochains événements et dialogues. **_

_**Alors que pensez-vous de la rencontre entre Blaise et Pansy ?**_

**_Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Nott et Pansy par le passé ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous du fait que Nott a failli tuer Malefoy: Pansy aurait du le laisser faire selon vous ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la fin de Daphné Malefoy et la condition des femmes sang-pures ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous le contrat de mariage établi par Parkinson ?_**

**_D'après vous comment sera la rencontre entre Parkinson et sa fille ?_**

**_Parkinson a vraiment changé ou non ?_**


	42. Je suis votre beau-fils

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Le moment de la rencontre entre Pansy et son père s'approche mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite :)**_

_**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre où ils se rencontreront enfin !**_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Toorj observa le mobilier montré par les gardes et l'estima parfait. Ce n'étaient pas des meubles de grand luxe car ils étaient destinés à une cellule de prison, néanmoins, c'était largement suffisant pour le confort de Parkinson. Le mongol suivit ensuite les gardes dans les couloirs du pénitencier car ils lui avaient proposé d'assister à la livraison. Le sorcier ne dit rien mais l'Asiatique resta choqué par la vision de toutes les cellules bien plus vétustes, humides, sombres et misérables que celles des prisonniers mongols. L'un des gardes lança négligemment que la plupart des occupants étaient à la mine en ce moment. Il finit même par l'entraîner à l'intérieur d'une cellule vétuste où Toorj nota une cuvette, un pot, une paillasse défoncée puis le garde lui révéla que sa femme Pansy avait effectué sa détention dans cette pièce.

Le mongol abasourdi contempla la pièce avec plus d'attention avant de songer ensuite au trouble de sa femme face aux endroits trop fermés ou sombres depuis son enfance puisque Naraantsuya enfermait ses enfants dans une pièce pendant une heure en guise de punition après leurs bêtises durant leur petite enfance. Ensuite, le séjour en prison avait du renforcer les craintes de Pansy qui souffrait maintenant de crises de panique, voire, de claustrophobie parfois. Toorj observa de nouveau la cellule et constata la présence d'une petite fente étroite et vitrée en guise de fenêtre puis il apprit que les barreaux laissaient également filtrer la lumière du couloir quand les gardes allumaient les bougies à l'intérieur des lanternes positionnées tout le long des murs en face des cellules. Apparemment le garde Weasley fournissait toujours de la lumière à ses prisonniers contrairement à d'autres gardes en 1998. Ensuite, un gardien expliqua à Toorj que son beau-père Parkinson senior et Blaise Zabini bénéficiaient toujours de lumière durant la journée car les gardes prenaient soin d'allumer la lanterne qui se trouvait près de leurs cellules respectives.

Ensuite, les gardiens poursuivirent leur chemin comme si tout ceci faisait partie de leur routine et ne daignèrent même pas d'un regard un prisonnier alité sur sa paillasse au lieu de se rendre à la mine. Toorj indigné s'efforçait de conserver un silence prudent pour ne pas créer de problèmes à son beau-père après le départ du couple d'Azkaban, néanmoins, il retint un soupir contre cette injustice puisque des privilèges étaient accordés seulement aux prisonniers dont les familiers pouvaient se permettre de solliciter les faveurs des gardes. Le sorcier comprenait maintenant les motivations de sa femme au sujet de l'achat de cadeaux afin de gagner les bonnes grâces des gardiens mais cela le gênait un peu par rapport aux autres. Fort heureusement, Pansy n'avait jamais fait porter de gros cadeaux par Haje puisqu'elle offrait seulement des boites de chocolat à Noël d'habitude, cependant, ce n'était pas normal de devoir agir ainsi pour garantir un traitement décent à son père.

Enfin, ils parvinrent devant une cellule où une lanterne brillait sur le mur d'en face afin de garantir d'avantage de lumière à l'occupant. Toorj retint un soupir après avoir constaté que c'était la seule cellule illuminée du couloir. Le sorcier curieux s'approcha des barreaux puis constata la présence de Roby à l'intérieur de la pièce. En effet, 'elfe de maison soutenait un pauvre hère en train de s'asseoir péniblement de sa paillasse recouverte de draps, de plusieurs couvertures et même de quelques coussins contrairement à l'autre paillasse entrevue par le mongol dans la cellule précédente. Toorj observa l'homme à travers les barreaux puis le sorcier nota sa longue barbe blanche, ses mains tremblantes et ses pieds gonflés pendant que l'elfe tentait de lui enfiler ses chaussures. Le sorcier observa toute la misère de ce type avant de s'attarder enfin sur le visage émacié de son beau-père ou encore ses yeux manifestement troubles en ce moment.

Malgré les propos haineux de son beau-frère et sa belle-mère ou encore la terreur de Pansy à l'idée de rencontrer son géniteur, Toorj ne parvenait pas à se méfier de son beau-père rabougri par l'âge et visiblement diminué. Il s'approcha donc des barreaux puis le sorcier nota la présence des faire-part positionnés contre l'un des murs de la cellule grâce à plusieurs livres empilés les uns sur les autres en guise de meubles pour soutenir les documents. Toorj nota également le linge accumulé, les bocaux de verre contenant la nourriture, les paquets de biscuits, de biscottes, les saucissons secs restants, les produits d'hygiène, les vêtements dont de grosses chaussettes en laine ou autres puis il comprit que le vieil homme faisait de son mieux pour tenir jusqu'au prochain paquet et prenait soin de son linge ainsi que des objets envoyés par sa fille. Il chassa ensuite ses pensées au moment où l'un des gardes prit la parole :

« _ Parkinson : vous avez non seulement de la visite mais aussi des cadeaux de la part de votre fille et votre gendre.

\- … (silence de Parkinson mais les gardes sont habitués et nullement vexés car ils savent que le fait de parler pose souvent problème à Parkinson à cause de sa gorge).

\- Vous allez également pouvoir dormir dans un vrai lit ce soir et vous ne souffrirez plus de l'humidité car l'elfe se chargera d'alimenter le feu de votre chaufferette puisque votre fille vous en a acheté une sur le même modèle que la notre. Ajouta le garde.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout : vous avez aussi droit à une desserte donc vous pourrez mangez bien plus commodément que sur votre ancienne paillasse. En plus, vous allez pouvoir vous déplacer en fauteuil roulant pour aller jusqu'au parloir où votre fille vous attend. Renchérit un autre.

\- Pansy… Dit seulement le vieil homme d'une voix rauque et pratiquement cassée car il ne parlait plus beaucoup depuis des années.

\- Oui Pansy est là et vous attend Mr Parkinson. Intervint Toorj.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Parkinson curieux à la vue de cet homme qui n'était manifestement pas un nouveau gardien.

\- Je suis le mari de Pansy donc votre gendre. Se présenta Toorj.

\- Ah c'est vous Toorj alors. Conclut Parkinson. _ »

* * *

Le prisonnier l'examina alors avec plus d'attention afin de découvrir le mari de sa fille. L'homme calcula que ce type était marié avec Pansy depuis pratiquement dix-huit ans puis il le trouva manifestement plus ouvert et moins méfiant que les Serpentards avant de se demander de quelle Maison mongole provenait cet homme. En tout cas, le ton gentil de sa voix rassura un peu Parkinson senior sur le sort de sa fille manifestement pas mariée à un maître autoritaire ou un rustre contrairement à ce qui se serait passé si sa pauvre enfant se fut mariée à Malefoy. Durant ses sept années de folie, Parkinson avait cru agir pour leur bien commun à sa fille et lui ainsi que la prospérité des Parkinson sans réaliser de livrer Pansy à un monstre si elle fut devenue l'épouse de Draco Malefoy.

Après la révélation sur les détails de la vie de Daphné Malefoy avant sa mort durant l'automne 1998, Parkinson avait cru toucher le fond au moment où il comprit que sa fille subit également les coups de ce petit fumier de Malefoy à Poudlard. Le sorcier s'était ensuite demandé pourquoi elle s'était tue sur ce fait avant de se souvenir de toutes ses menaces débiles sur l'éloignement ou l'éventuelle disparition de Kenji en cas de rupture des fiançailles à cause de la rébellion de Pansy. Au moment où Parkinson réalisa ce à quoi sa fille avait échappé, le sorcier comprit enfin la portée de ses gestes pendant sept ans.

Le vieil homme livide s'enfonça donc dans ses regrets pour avoir enfermé sa femme dans un asile avant d'annoncer sa mort à leurs gosses déjà déboussolés par le décès de leur frère deux ans auparavant. Pire encore, sa fille aurait pu mourir sous les coups de Malefoy si elle n'avait pas crié des âneries sur Potter dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de ce fumier et d'un père taré… Ensuite, Parkinson était resté stupéfait par la visite d'Haje l'elfe de maison de Pansy qui lui porta un premier colis de la part de la jeune femme en janvier 1999. Le sorcier abasourdi constata également la continuité de cette distribution mensuelle ainsi que des faire-part. Il était aussi resté surpris par le maintien de son nom sur le certificat de naissance de Pansy qui ne le renia jamais contrairement à Kenji. En revanche ce dernier prit soin de lui faire parvenir une copie des documents où il se proclamait maintenant de père inconnu. Durant les années suivantes, le prisonnier n'osa jamais transmettre de messages à Pansy malgré sa nostalgie à l'égard de son enfant ou encore ses regrets mais il était bien heureux de savoir que quelqu'un pensait à lui malgré tous ses méfaits.

Le vieil homme estimait également ne posséder plus personne hormis sa fille même si elle ne venait pas le voir à cause de toutes ses frasques dignes du croquemitaine tant craint par Pansy durant son enfance. Parkinson chassa ensuite ses pensées et observa l'Asiatique entrer en compagnie des gardes qui avaient ouvert la porte de la cellule afin de porter d'abord le fauteuil roulant, ce qui permettrait au prisonnier de pouvoir se déplacer sans difficultés puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à se lever, ni marcher aujourd'hui. Toorj en profita pour se présenter de manière plus formelle à son beau-père :

« _ Bonjour Mr Parkinson.

\- Bonjour Mr. Répondit Parkinson de sa voix rauque tout en tentant de ne pas faire gaffe à sa gorge irritée puisqu'il ne parlait plus très souvent.

\- Euh, je vous en prie appelez-moi Toorj.

\- Ma fille est vraiment au parloir ? Lui demanda le vieil homme à présent chaussé grâce aux bons soins de Roby.

\- Oui. Répondit Toorj.

\- Et elle est venue me voir moi ? Demanda Parkinson qui avait encore du mal à réaliser ce fait.

\- Oui elle vous attend au parloir Parkinson et parle avec Zabini en attendant votre arrivée. Nous ne l'avons pas fait venir ici car votre fille semble avoir du mal à supporter les endroits fermés ou sombres. Elle a déjà utilisé son inhalateur plusieurs fois dans les couloirs durant le trajet pour aller jusqu'au bureau du directeur donc on a eu peur qu'elle fasse un malaise dans l'unité carcérale. Aussi, nous avons seulement demandé à votre beau-fils de venir contrôler vos nouveaux meubles. Expliqua un garde.

\- Vous avez bien fait de ne pas emmener Pansy jusqu'ici car les couloirs sont sombres avant d'arriver jusqu'à ma cellule. Or ma fille a toujours eu peur des endroits sombres et fermés. Enfin, je pense que son propre séjour ici a du renforcer ses peur. Révéla Parkinson aux gardes.

\- Votre femme est un peu claustrophobe depuis c'est ça ? Demanda un autre garde à Toorj.

\- Oui et elle souffre aussi de crises de panique parfois donc elle a donc appris des exercices de respiration pour contrôler sa peur mais ça ne marche pas toujours. Aussi, mon épouse possède également un inhalateur pour l'aider à se détendre en cas de besoin. Répondit Toorj.

\- Donc il vaut mieux que je me déplace moi-même. Poursuivit Parkinson qui tenta de se lever mais retomba aussitôt sur sa paillasse.

\- Attendez. Intervint le mongol avant d'aider le vieillard à se lever en compagnie de Roby.

\- Merci. Dit Parkinson tout essoufflé avant d'accepter son aide pour s'asseoir._ »

Ensuite, Roby installa un plaid sur les genoux du vieillard qui tremblait depuis qu'il n'était plus sous les couvertures. Toorj ne souffrait pas du froid mais il ressentait parfaitement l'humidité de cette cellule. Le sorcier observa le manteau épais de Parkinson fourni par sa femme et estima qu'elle avait fait de son mieux pour le protéger du froid mais cette cellule était vraiment trop humide. Ensuite, les gardes affirmèrent au prisonnier que l'elfe l'emmènerait jusqu'au parloir puis retournerait ici afin de nettoyer sa cellule et installer son nouveau mobilier très rapidement. Enfin, Roby alimenterait la chaufferette avec le charbon qui lui serait porté d'ici peu donc Parkinson retrouverait une cellule bien chaude à son retour du parloir.

* * *

Le prisonnier troublé songea qu'il ne méritait pas toutes ces choses mais ne dit rien car il ne voulait pas retarder d'avantage son entrevue avec sa fille après vingt ans de solitude. L'elfe s'approcha du fauteuil cependant Toorj voulut s'occuper lui-même de son beau-père puisqu'il était là aujourd'hui. Les gardes acceptèrent puis le mongol se plaça derrière le fauteuil afin de pouvoir le manœuvrer. Le prisonnier abasourdi le laissa faire et se laissa donc pousser sans broncher en dehors de la cellule.

L'un des gardes lui montra ensuite Roby en train d'utiliser sa magie afin de déminiaturiser ses nouveaux meubles qui allaient vraiment lui changer la vie. Un gardien lui affirma qu'il allait devenir le prisonnier le plus gâté d'Azkaban avec toutes ces choses au point que les Carrow jaloux en mangeraient leurs draps de soie par dépit. Toorj abasourdi demanda à quoi servait des draps en soie ici puis il resta sans voix en apprenant que les Carrow demandaient toujours des objets de luxe à leurs filles puis les montraient aux autres prisonniers. Il observa le gardien avec incrédulité mais ce dernier confirma les faits :

« _ Je sais que ça semble bizarre mais c'est vrai et les Carrow réclament régulièrement de nouveaux draps à leur fille. Aussi vous devriez voir ces deux prisonniers se rendre dans la cour le dimanche comme s'ils étaient les deux seigneurs d'Azkaban afin de montrer leurs biens. Ces deux idiots emmènent avec eux tous les nouveaux cadeaux reçus chaque semaine puis ils exhibent les draps de soie, les bijoux, les robes sorcières, les écharpes, les chaussures, les fourrures et tous les objets hors de prix donnés par leurs filles. Expliqua le garde.

\- Mais ces gens n'ont pas peur de s'attirer l'hostilité des autres prisonniers ainsi ? S'étonna Toorj.

\- Ils sont trop bêtes pour le comprendre, même si la chute du père Carrow dans la mine n'est pas accidentelle à mon avis. Confirma le garde.

\- Hm, j'espère que vos affaires ne vous attirent pas d'ennui : personne ne s'en prend à vous à cause de votre manteau ou des chaussures ? Demanda Toorj inquiet à son beau-père.

\- Non on me laisse tranquille puisque je suis toujours dans ma cellule hormis lors des promenades. Enfin, je m'assois pas loin des gardes quand je sors dans la cour durant les heures de promenade. Répondit Parkinson.

\- Rassurez vous Mr : votre beau-père est malin car il garde un profil bas dans la cour lors de la promenade et ne fait pas étalage de ses biens contrairement aux Carrow. Aussi, votre beau-père ne provoque pas l'hostilité des autres même s'ils lui envient son bon manteau, ses souliers ou les colis de votre femme. De plus, Parkinson reste toujours dans notre champ de vision donc personne ne s'en prend à lui pour lui piquer ses affaires. Expliqua le garde.

\- Nous inspectons tous les colis donc nous avons bien vu la différence entre les paquets envoyés par votre femme pour son papa et ceux destinés aux Carrow. Mrs Parkinson a plus de bon sens que les autres sangs-purs qu'on voit passer ici car elle achète des aliments conservés dans des bocaux de verre moldus, ce qui permet à votre beau-père de les ouvrir sans problèmes puisqu'il ne peut pas avoir d'ouvre-boite ici. Dit un autre garde.

\- Elle lui envoie aussi des paquets d'aliments à longue conservation ainsi que des saucissons secs qui peuvent rester dehors et n'ont donc pas besoin de frigo. Parkinson peut ainsi les conserver un moment afin de varier son menu en plus des repas fournis par la prison qui ne sont pas très savoureux. Ajouta un garde.

\- Je ne connais pas les marques car elles sont asiatiques mais on voit bien que ce sont des produits moldus. Expliqua un autre gardien né moldu.

\- Oui ma femme dit que ces produits sont bien plus pratiques que ceux des sorciers qu'il faut consommer tout de suite. Avoua Toorj.

\- Elle a bien raison et elle a compris beaucoup d'astuces des moldus puisqu'elle envoie aussi des boissons chaudes instantanées qui font beaucoup de bien à votre beau-père. Il agite ces gobelets en plastique et obtient des bols de soupes chaudes ou des cafés ainsi que du thé. Affirma le garde né moldu satisfait de voir au moins une sang-pure reconnaître l'ingéniosité des moldus dans certains domaines.

\- C'est clair : votre beau-père a besoin de nourriture, de bonnes chaussures, de vêtements chauds et solides, de draps épais pour l'hiver comme ceux que votre femme lui envoie mais pas des fanfreluches des Carrow. Je peux vous assurer que les draps de soie ne les empêchent pas de grelotter mais ces deux idiots préfèrent trembler de froid plutôt que de troquer leurs draps de soie contre ceux en flanelle et en laine envoyés par votre épouse. Renchérit un autre. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, les gardes escortèrent Toorj en train de pousser son beau-père qui désirait lui poser plusieurs de questions sur sa fille mais aussi sur leur vie dont il ne connaissait pas grand-chose, si ce n'est le prénom de leurs cinq enfants. Le vieil homme ne savait cependant pas comment aborder le sujet car il n'avait jamais rencontré le Mongol avant aujourd'hui et ne voulait pas provoquer son agacement par ses questions.

En attendant ses retrouvailles avec son enfant, Parkinson tentait de se mettre à l'aise dans le fauteuil roulant. Le vieil homme aurait préféré éviter de se présenter ainsi à sa fille ou son gendre, néanmoins, ses jambes le trahissaient depuis deux jours donc il avait de plus en plus de mal à se lever car ses membres s'ankylosaient à cause du froid et de l'humidité. D'après les gardes, Roby son ancien elfe de maison allait pouvoir réchauffer la cellule, ce qui serait une bénédiction pour les vieux os de Parkinson senior. Ce dernier finit cependant par prendre son courage à deux mains afin de questionner Toorj :

« _ Comment va Pansy, elle est heureuse en Mongolie ?

\- Pansy va bien et elle aime beaucoup la Mongolie. Répondit Toorj.

\- Vous êtes heureux ensemble ? Demanda Parkinson inquiet.

\- Oui. Dit Toorj sincèrement heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa femme.

\- Désolé si mes questions vous agacent mais je ne sais plus rien de ma fille hormis la naissance de vos enfants. Se justifia Parkinson.

\- Je ne suis pas vexé par votre inquiétude qui est normale puisque vous ne me connaissez pas. Ma fille Saejin n'est pas née depuis longtemps mais j'appréhende déjà le moment où un type viendra me l'enlever. Donc je me présente : je m'appelle Toorj et je suis un sorcier mongol. Vous voulez probablement savoir mon statut aussi, sachez que je suis un sang-pur également. Je n'ai pas un manoir à offrir à Pansy mais j'aime vraiment votre fille. Énonça Toorj qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire sur lui-même puisqu'il ne connaissait plus rien sur ses propres origines.

\- Mon séjour en prison m'a appris que le statut n'est pas le plus important dans la vie. Donc vous pourriez être moldu, sang-mêlé ou cracmol que cela ne me ferait ni chaud, ni froid du moment que Pansy se sent bien avec vous et qu'elle n'est pas battue. Avoua Parkinson.

\- Rassurez-vous, j'ai des défauts mais pas celui-là donc je ne lèverai jamais la main sur ma femme ou nos enfants. Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel discours de votre part car vous n'aimiez pas les sang-mêlés ou les moldus avant. Confessa Toorj.

\- J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs à cause de mes convictions au point de renier mon fils cracmol, envoyer ma femme à l'asile mais surtout contraindre ma fille à se fiancer avec un monstre. Je ne connaissais pas la nature réelle de ce Malefoy avant d'apprendre ce qu'il a fait à sa première femme donc il ne se passe pas maintenant un jour sans que je ne remercie Merlin pour le départ de mon enfant loin de ce fumier. Affirma Parkinson.

\- Je suis certain que Pansy sera soulagée d'entendre ces mots de votre bouche. Vous ne vous êtes pas vraiment quittés en bon termes ma femme et vous donc elle craint votre réaction à sa vue. Confessa Toorj hésitant.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais craindre sa réaction après tout ce que je lui ai fait. La vie à Azkaban n'est pas facile, même pour un vieillard dispensé des travaux à la mine comme moi, mais je préfère crever en prison plutôt que de m'imaginer dans mon jardin en train d'arroser les fleurs posées sur la tombe de ma fille morte à la place de Daphné Malefoy en 1998. J'ai déjà enterré un enfant donc je n'aurai franchement pas supporté d'en enterrer un second et encore moins Pansy qui a toujours été la plus gentille de mes trois enfants ainsi que la plus proche de moi durant son enfance. Insista Parkinson.

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez jamais rien dit ou écrit si vous pensiez ainsi : Pansy serait probablement venue vous voir avant si elle n'avait pas eu peur de votre réaction. Protesta doucement Toorj.

\- J'avais trop honte pour ça : je ne mérite même pas tous les colis ou les soins payés par ma fille et vous après tout ce que je lui ai fait. Dit Parkinson d'une voix chevrotante._ »

* * *

En toute connaissance de cause, Toorj affirma aussitôt que Pansy n'était pas quelqu'un de très rancunier même si elle pouvait parfois s'énerver pour un rien comme tout le monde. Le mongol expliqua à Parkinson que son épouse ne l'avait jamais oublié malgré sa terreur à son égard et elle s'inquiétait de sa santé après avoir su que son état s'était détérioré. Par contre, Pansy était terrorisée à l'idée d'affronter sa rancune puisqu'elle était convaincue que les gardes les arrêtèrent tous les deux à cause de ses cris sur Potter. Parkinson affirma qu'il ne serait pas parvenu à éviter la prison même sans les gestes de sa fille car sa fortune faisait envie à beaucoup trop de personnes.

En effet, Parkinson avait déjà tenté de se préparer une porte de sortie pour sa fille et lui depuis des mois durant la guerre. Il avait donc offert de gros pots-de-vin à des membres du Magenmagot restés neutres qui empochèrent l'argent mais ne firent pas grand-chose pour lui durant son procès car le coffre des Parkinson suscitait les convoitises du Ministère puisque les fonctionnaires nécessitaient d'argent pour tout reconstruire. Toutefois, ces gens ne se doutaient pas que le coffre avait déjà été mis à mal par les pots-de-vin versés et auparavant par Voldemort lui-même sans que Parkinson ne puisse s'y opposer car sa complaisance lui permettait d'acheter son droit de rester à l'arrière au lieu de participer aux raids ou autre. Aussi, le Ministère ne trouverait pas grand-chose dans son coffre si les gobelins permettaient au Ministre d'y accéder.

Par contre, le sorcier avait pu sauver une toute petite partie de son argent grâce à des investissements chez les moldus au nom de Pansy et Kenji. Le sorcier n'en parla pas à son gendre devant les gardes mais il tenterait d'inciter son enfant à contacter Mackintosh le « _bon vieil ami écossais de la famille_ » afin qu'elle puisse utiliser l'argent obtenu si elle en avait besoin ou même s'occuper des petites activités gérées en son nom par l'écossais. En effet, le sorcier avait noté que sa fille lui avait progressivement envoyé de plus en plus de produits moldus depuis des années et s'inquiétait donc au sujet de sa situation financière. Parkinson songea ensuite à Mackintosh qui l'avait convaincu d'investir de l'argent dans les Highlands tant aimés par Pansy afin de brouiller les pistes puisque les sorciers n'iraient pas chercher les biens des Parkinson chez des moldus.

Aussi, Parkinson avait profité de la présence de sa fille au manoir peu avant son retour à Poudlard en janvier 1998 pour lui faire signer des documents censément nécessaires pour son futur mariage sans que l'adolescente ne se doute de rien puisque le contenu réel des documents était dissimulé par la magie. Depuis sa condamnation, le prisonnier ne recevait pas de visites mais Mackintosh s'était débrouillé avant son procès pour venir le voir une dernière fois et lui faire savoir que les sommes perçues seraient régulièrement versées sur un compte ouvert dans une banque écossaise moldue. Les taxes seraient également payées à l'état moldu.

En tant que gérant des affaires de _Miss_ _Pansy Parkinson_, MacKintosh prélèverait aussi son pourcentage au passage néanmoins Parkinson était tranquille au sujet de cet Écossais dont il connaissait l'honnêteté ainsi que l'avarice au point de rester vieux garçon. Enfin, Parkinson avait aussi mis une activité au nom de son fils pour éviter ses protestations face à sa soi-disant préférence envers sa sœur s'ils découvraient ces choses. Ainsi, Kenji aurait ainsi une source de revenus supplémentaires s'il souhaitait récupérer cette activité. Toutefois, Parkinson ne pouvait pas nier sa préférence éclatante pour sa fille qui s'était souciée de son sort et ne l'avait pas renié contrairement à son jumeau.

Ensuite, le prisonnier chassa ses pensées au moment où ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui donnait sur le parloir. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, un garde en sortit en compagnie de Zabini qui nota le prisonnier dans son fauteuil roulant puis salua Parkinson en affirmant que sa fille l'attendait au parloir. Le plus jeune des deux prisonniers conseilla à son aîné de se montrer gentil avec la jeune femme manifestement troublée par la perspective de leur rencontre. Parkinson répondit simplement par un hochement de tête puis Toorj laissa ensuite le fauteuil aux mains des gardes afin d'aller avertir son épouse. Les gardes le firent passer par leur entrée, ce qui permit à Parkinson de découvrir enfin sa fille maintenant âgée de trente-sept ans et qui ne se doutait pas d'être observée…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. **_

_**Que pensez-vous des conditions de vie à Azkaban ?**_

**_Comment trouvez-vous le prisonnier Parkinson ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la présentation de Toorj à son beau-père ?_**

**_Comment trouvez l'attitude de Parkinson envers son beau-fils et ses propos ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous du fait que la majeure partie des gallions du coffre des Parkinson a disparu dans les pots-de-vin au Magenmagot et les actions de Voldemort ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous les idées de Mackintosh pour tenter de sauver quelque chose ?_**

**_Allez au lit et bonne nuit !_**


	43. La rencontre entre le père et la fille

_**Bonjour à tous et bon week-end, **_

_**Je m'excuse pour le retard mais j'ai plusieurs fois réécrit ce chapitre où Pansy affronte enfin son père. Encore maintenant, de nombreuses idées me trottent dans la tête et je pense que je ne serais jamais totalement satisfaite. La confrontation sera partagée en deux parties également car les Parkinson doivent évoquer plusieurs choses entre eux. Enfin, la visite sera riche en rebondissements également puisque Pansy va aussi s'expliquer avec quelqu'un d'autre. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Toorj put rejoindre Pansy surprise de le voir revenir depuis l'autre coté du parloir. Un garde ouvrit la petite porte de séparation afin de permettre à Toorj de retourner auprès de sa femme curieuse qui lui demanda des explications sur son arrivée surprise depuis les quartiers pénitentiaires. Toorj lui révéla aussitôt les circonstances qui le conduisirent jusqu'à sa rencontre avec son beau-père. Son épouse blêmit et demanda si tout c'était bien passé puis le sorcier la rassura de son mieux sur les dispositions de Parkinson. Ses propos surprirent grandement Pansy, néanmoins, elle n'était toujours pas rassurée pour autant.

Depuis la soi-disant mort de sa mère en 1991, la sorcière dissociait son géniteur entre _Daddy_ et _Père_. A présent, Pansy voyait son géniteur uniquement comme Père : un homme inflexible, fier, dur et extrêmement froid donc elle avait vraiment du mal à l'imaginer repentant ou encore désireux de la voir. Certes, vingt ans de solitude changeaient probablement les gens mais ils s'endurcissaient ou s'aigrissaient en général. Pansy ne parvenait donc pas du tout à croire que son père était soudainement gentil. Toorj l'incita à lui donner une chance et ne pas le repousser car cet homme était vraiment vieux et fatigué. Pansy affirma ne pas se montrer désagréable, néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle court au-devant de son père pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Toorj affirma comprendre son point de vue et lui demanda seulement de donner une chance au vieil homme comme elle l'avait fait pour lui. Pansy rétorqua que c'était très différent car elle aimait encore son Tootoorj donc la jeune femme n'avait pas voulu imiter le comportement idiot de Nott en 1998 en le repoussant à cause de son orgueil. Ensuite, les deux époux se turent à la vue de l'ouverture de la porte afin de laisser passer Patrick Parkinson assis sur son fauteuil poussé par un gardien. Pansy choquée nota d'abord la misère de ce vieillard maigre et ratatiné sur lui-même malgré sa taille de géant. Elle ne put ensuite s'empêcher de noter le contraste entre son souvenir de Patrick Parkinson et la vision de l'homme mal en point dans son fauteuil roulant.

La sorcière chercha vainement l'expression sévère perpétuellement entrevue sur le visage de son géniteur durant les sept dernières années où ils furent en contact. Pansy fuyait son père le plus possible mais ce dernier insistait pour passer du temps ensemble afin de l'instruire sur sa future charge de chef de famille ou lui enseigner certaines magies. Il la contraignait aussi à le suivre durant des soirées mondaines et l'avait rabrouée la fois où elle était tombée malade après avoir skié en compagnie de Kenji. Ce dernier était souvent mis de coté par leur père au point d'en vouloir au sorcier pour ce fait car l'adolescent se sentait invisible.

Pansy se souvenait aussi des hurlements de son père durant ses moments de colère à son égard et trembla à ce souvenir. Le sorcier ne l'avait jamais battu, ni sa mère mais elle craignait sa réaction en cas de plaintes. Depuis 1991, l'adolescente ne détenait donc plus aucune confiance envers son géniteur qui l'avait menacé de se débarrasser de Kenji en cas de rébellion. Aussi, elle n'osa jamais lui parler des coups donnés par Malefoy en 1996, ni demander son aide. Pansy n'oubliait pas non plus son trouble face à tous les changements physiques imposés par son père et lui en voulait encore pour sa transformation radicale pendant sept ans. Toutefois, la sorcière était maintenant désemparée par la vision du vieillard aussi diminué et tremblant. Elle ne parvenait donc pas à le haïr en cet instant présent malgré les événements du passé ou encore sa propre peur à sa vue.

La Serpentarde aurait voulu fuir afin de pouvoir se réfugier dans sa petite vie ordinaire et agir comme Kenji manifestement pas désireux de remuer les souvenirs ou de revoir leur père. Elle songea cependant à son mari qui avait besoin de réponses au sujet de ses propres racines mais aussi à son propre besoin d'affronter enfin son géniteur au lieu de fuir encore une fois comme d'habitude. Pansy tremblante observa donc le vieillard décharné par vingt ans de prison mais dont le regard était encore vif même s'il semblait troublé à cause de l'âge ou d'autre chose. La sorcière savait que parmi les spécialistes payés par ses soins, son père bénéficiait d'une thérapie avec un psychomage et se demandait donc si son père était vraiment changé comme le sous-entendait Ronald ou non.

Elle saisit la main de son mari et la serra de manière convulsive mais Toorj ne s'en plaignit pas malgré les ongles insérés dans la paume de sa main. Par contre, l'ex auror inquiet nota les tremblements de son épouse ainsi que sa tendance soudaine à se ratatiner sur elle-même. Effectivement, Pansy reprenait instinctivement l'attitude soumise adoptée par l'adolescente en présence de son père et avait du mal à ne pas baisser également le regard vers le sol pendant le trajet du vieil homme jusqu'à la paroi qui les séparait.

* * *

De son coté, Parkinson observait avec avidité sa fille seulement entrevue sur les photographies des faire-parts depuis vingt ans. Le sorcier la trouva extrêmement ressemblante à Naraantsuya au même âge lorsqu'il allait la voir à l'asile d'Oulan-Bator mais elle détenait son teint à lui ainsi que sa maigreur. Par contre, sa femme était confuse à cause des sortilèges d'amnésie subis et l'accueillait joyeusement durant ses visites à l'hôpital. Parkinson inquiet estima que son enfant l'assimilait probablement au croquemitaine de ses cauchemars maintenant, néanmoins, il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur au vu ce qu'elle avait subi durant l'adolescence par sa faute. Le sorcier lui était donc reconnaissant de rester au parloir afin de le rencontrer au moins une fois au lieu de fuir tout de suite.

Il ne put ensuite s'empêcher de songer à la première manifestation de magie effectuée par sa fille après la peur infligée par son frère Patrick qui avait endossé son costume d'Halloween et les ongles crochus factices de celui de Kenji pour épouvanter sa sœur enfermée dans une pièce obscure durant une punition donnée par Naraantsuya. Le gamin s'était alors amusé à griffer la porte de la pièce tout en prenant une voix caverneuse afin de se faire passer pour le croquemitaine désireux d'emmener Pansy très loin après son énième bêtise. Patrick avait ensuite tenté d'ouvrir la porte mais il fit un bond en arrière à la vue des flammes en train de lécher le bois.

En effet, sa cadette paniquée avait exprimé sa première manifestation de magie par un incendie accidentel. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, Pansy terrorisée crut finir grillée mais Patrick appela aussitôt les parents et les elfes afin de sauver sa sœur. Parkinson senior inquiet avait lancé un _Aguamenti_ sur la porte avant de la pulvériser par un autre sort. Ensuite, il était entré à l'intérieur afin de récupérer son enfant en proie à sa première crise de panique après une telle expérience. Les heures suivantes les parents rassurèrent de leur mieux la petite fille traumatisée par la vision de la porte enflammée, les grattements sinistres des ongles du soi-disant croquemitaine, les propos du « monstre » et le souvenir de la pièce sombre où elle avait été enfermée pour effectuer sa punition.

Après cet épisode, Parkinson furieux interdit formellement à sa femme contrite de punir leurs enfants de cette manière puis il avait fait de son mieux pour rassurer sa fille au sujet de la magie en lui offrant de beaux jouets. Durant cet épisode le sorcier était alors un _Daddy _gentil qui protégeait sa fifille mais il s'était ensuite transformé en _Père_ en 1991 après avoir imposé des fiançailles débiles à son enfant terrorisée par la menace de l'abandon de Kenji en cas de refus. Ainsi, Parkinson avait endossé le rôle du croquemitaine et ne s'en était plus départi, y compris le jour de leurs procès respectifs. A présent, le sorcier lucide n'espérait pas redevenir _Daddy_ après toutes ses frasques mais il voulait parler au moins une fois à son enfant afin de lui demander pardon pour tout.

Il chassa ensuite ses pensées pendant que le garde utilisait sa baguette magique pour déplacer la chaise installée face à la vitre. Ensuite, le sorcier installa le fauteuil à la place puis Parkinson put enfin contempler sa fille de près pour la première fois depuis vingt ans. Les yeux agrandis par la peur, Pansy tentait de fixer son interlocuteur au lieu de baisser son regard vers le sol comme son premier réflexe l'incitait à le faire. Dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, les vingt dernières années venaient soudainement de s'effacer pour laisser de nouveau la place à l'adolescente apeurée face à son père. Ce dernier nota sa peur mais aussi sa décision de rester et l'affronter au lieu de fuir. Le prisonnier s'aperçut également des tremblements de son enfant puis se demanda comment la rassurer avant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour lui adresser la parole :

« _ _Here you are Child_. (Te voilà Enfant)

_\- Yes I am Father_. Répondit automatiquement Pansy par réflexe comme durant son adolescence.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux de te voir. Dit son père pour la rassurer.

\- Vraiment ? Répondit Pansy surprise car elle se demandait si c'était vrai.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis très longtemps donc je suis heureux de te voir aujourd'hui. Affirma Parkinson car il était content de revoir son enfant au moins une fois après tant d'années.

\- Votre voix est très différente Père. Dit Pansy surprise par le ton rauque de la voix de Parkinson mais surtout l'absence de son intonation rude ainsi que glaciale.

\- Je ne parle pas beaucoup Pansy donc ma voix est étrange maintenant. Expliqua le sorcier.

\- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose pour votre gorge ? Demanda Pansy_. _

\- Tu fais déjà beaucoup pour moi Mon Enfant, même si, je ne le mérite pas donc je ne veux pas abuser d'avantage de ta bonté. Répondit le sorcier qui désirait lui demander pardon mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet sans faire fuir sa fille tremblante et manifestement encore assise sur sa chaise par miracle.

\- Père, ne dites pas ainsi. Protesta Pansy par réflexe.

\- Je n'étais pas un bon père pour toi mais tu n'as pas renié mon nom et tu prends soin de moi depuis des années. Répliqua Parkinson.

\- Vous êtes mon père: je ne veux pas vous renier. Protesta Pansy qui se sentait incapable de lui tourner le dos malgré tous les tourments subis.

\- Tu es bien meilleure que moi. Affirma Parkinson sincère.

\- Père vous disiez que j'étais trop faible avant. Dit Pansy surprise car son père lui reprochait toujours sa faiblesse envers son frère.

\- Je me trompais Pansy : ta gentillesse envers moi est incroyable. Je pense que tu détiens une très grande force d'âme pour arriver à faire fi de mon attitude précédente et t'occuper de moi malgré tout. Répondit son père._ »

Pansy surprise osa observer d'avantage son père et s'interrogea sur sa soudaine humilité si différente de sa fierté précédente. La sorcière abasourdie constata de nouveau la faiblesse de son géniteur dont le tremblement des mains n'était probablement pas dû à la peur mais à ses problèmes de santé. Il était également aussi maigre qu'elle mais ce n'était pas un bon signe pour un homme de la stature de Parkinson aussi grand que Kenji. Pansy ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son père car elle ne voulait pas assister à sa mort d'ici peu malgré tous les tourments subis par sa faute.

Leur rencontre la bouleversait totalement puisque les convictions de Pansy étaient en train de voler en éclat face à cet homme totalement diminué et démuni de l'autre coté de la paroi. La sorcière ne parvenait donc pas à conserver son amertume à son égard à la vue de cet homme maintenant vieux et si fragile. Pansy ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir face à une telle vision et se sentait également perturbée par la transformation radicale de son père dont la puissance était sans pareille à ses yeux avant la fin de la guerre. La faiblesse de son géniteur perturbait également la jeune femme même si elle ne parvenait pas à chasser ses peurs à son encontre.

* * *

Jusqu'en 1998, son père était un homme respecté et craint qui s'habillait uniquement de noir depuis le décès de Patrick en 1989. Par certains cotés, ses amis le comparaient à Rogue pour sa robe de sa sorcier et sa cape sombres mais Rogue ne faisait pas peur à Pansy contrairement à son père qui détenait le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur Kenji. A l'époque, l'adolescente ne savait pas si son père se serait vraiment débarrassé de son jumeau en cas de rébellion de sa part, néanmoins, elle n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de le provoquer. Son obéissance lui parut donc plus sage après avoir appris la vérité sur l'internement de sa mère durant sept ans. Toutefois, la sorcière ne parvenait pas à souhaiter la mort de son père.

Pansy ne s'imaginait absolument pas embrasser _Father _ou le cajoler non plus, cependant, elle se sentait incapable de l'abandonner à son sort en prison après avoir constaté sa faiblesse de ses propres yeux. La sorcière n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de pitié ou d'autre chose mais elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face devant la faiblesse de son père. Aussi, la Serpentarde se promit de l'aider de son mieux même si elle avait envie de fuir. A la fin, Pansy finit par saisir son inhalateur et l'utilisa avant de se sentir légèrement mieux sous le regard inquiet des deux hommes.

« _ Te sens-tu mieux Pansy ? Demanda son père.

\- Oui Père : comme vous le voyez, je ne suis finalement pas si forte que ça. Confessa Pansy,

\- Tu n'es pas faible mais cet endroit n'est pas bon pour toi car il est fermé, sombre et insalubre. Rétorqua son père.

\- Cet endroit est insalubre pour vous aussi Père. Répondit Pansy inquiète face au décharnement de son père.

\- Je suis en prison et c'est là ma place car je dois payer pour tous mes crimes puisque mon argent a aidé Voldemort à établir des alliances avec les créatures magiques ou autres comme les géants. Je dois aussi payer ma dette envers toi, ton frère et ta mère. Affirma son père.

\- Vingt ans de prison sont très longs Père et vous êtes très faible: il est temps pour vous de quitter Azkaban. Estima Pansy choquée par la vision de son père repentant et faible au sein de cette prison.

\- Que dis-tu mon enfant: je vous ai brisé tous les trois ta mère, ton frère et toi en manipulant Naraantsuya avant de vous faire croire à sa mort. Ensuite, j'ai rejeté ton frère parce que c'est un cracmol et il me faisait honte. Rétorqua son père.

\- Mais…

\- Non Pansy : rien ne peut justifier ce que je vous ai fait à tous les trois. Enfin, je suis un monstre pour t'avoir contrainte à te fiancer sous la menace de perdre ton frère en cas de refus. … L'interrompit le prisonnier.

\- …

\- Le pire c'est que je t'ai tellement traumatisée que tu t'es laissée frapper par Malefoy à Poudlard au lieu de venir m'en parler pour que _Daddy _mette fin à ton calvaire et botte le cul de ce morveux. J'aurais voulu crever sur place après avoir compris la raison de ton silence due à ta peur de me voir chasser Kenji en cas de rupture de tes fiançailles. En fait, je te mentais car j'avais déjà perdu un gosse donc je ne l'aurais jamais jeté dehors malgré ma froideur envers lui ou mon chantage immonde à ton encontre. Avoua Parkinson.

\- …

\- Je tremble encore à l'idée que tu aurais pu subir le même sort que Daphné Malefoy par ma faute car c'est moi qui t'ai livrée à ce fumier de Malefoy. J'ai perdu mes esprits après la mort de Patrick au point de vouloir être certain que notre lignée continuerait grâce à ton mariage sans me soucier de te faire souffrir au passage. Toutefois, la thérapie que je suis depuis 2005 m'a fait comprendre ce que je vous avais fait. Insista son père.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Je n'aurais pas du t'imposer ces choses, ni te blesser toutes ces années en te faisant croire à la mort de ta mère avant de te faire chanter au sujet du sort de ton frère pour que tu m'obéisses. Insista son père.

\- …

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois venu me voir aujourd'hui Pansy parce que je peux enfin te demander pardon pour tout et mourir en paix. Dis aussi à ta mère et ton frère que je suis désolé de les avoir traités ainsi. _I beg you to forgive me Child._ Affirma Parkinson sincère.

_\- Father you can't die_. Rétorqua Pansy choquée.

\- Je suis vieux Pansy comme tu l'as dit auparavant mais je suis heureux parce que je t'ai revu aujourd'hui. Alors pardonne-moi s'il te plait. Insista Parkinson avant de se plier sous une quinte de toux.

\- Père : vous n'êtes pas si vieux pour un sorcier et je ne veux pas vous voir mourir. C'est à moi de vous demander pardon car c'est ma faute si vous êtes ici. Répliqua Pansy secouée par la vision de son père malade et repentant.

\- Ce n'est pas la tienne mais la mienne. Contesta son géniteur.

\- Mais si je n'avais pas crié des insanités sur Potter, je n'aurais pas attiré l'attention sur nous et vous ne seriez pas ici car vous auriez pu acheter la bienveillance du Magenmagot. Rétorqua Pansy affolée par la vision du décharnement de son père.

\- Le Magenmagot avait déjà pris mes pots-de-vin entre novembre 1997 et avril 1998 car je tentais d'acheter la complaisance de ses membres encore neutres ou présumés sympathisants de Potter mais ces gens se sont contentés d'empocher l'argent. Donc ils m'auraient arrêté quand même si tu étais restée silencieuse. Révéla Parkinson.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Oui donc il n'y avait plus d'espoirs pour moi à moins de fuir chez les moldus mais j'étais trop lâche pour le faire. Aussi, j'ai perdu du temps au lieu de vous emmener tout de suite à Aviemore la ville que vous aimiez tant et vivre à la moldue dans un endroit préparé par MacKintosh. C'est donc pour ça que les aurors nous ont trouvé au manoir. Expliqua Parkinson.

\- Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Avoua Pansy abasourdie.

\- Par contre, tu as bien fait d'agir comme tu l'as fait le soir de la bataille car tu as pu ainsi gagner ta liberté et éviter ton mariage avec Malefoy. Tu es vraiment plus courageuse que moi puisque tu t'es également battue devant le Magenmagot pour faire éclater la vérité et pouvoir partir loin d'ici. J'en suis vraiment heureux car je n'aurais pas supporté ta mort si tu fus tombée dans les escaliers à la place de cette Daphné. Insista Parkinson._ »

* * *

Pansy abasourdie contempla son père manifestement sincère et ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes de soulagement après les propos du vieil homme car ses paroles la soulevaient d'un grand poids sur ses épaules. En effet, la sorcière avait toujours craint la colère de son père depuis vingt ans au point de trembler à l'idée de finir sous ses mains vengeresses mais la Serpentarde venait enfin de comprendre que ses craintes étaient vaines. De plus, elle s'était sentie également coupable de l'emprisonnement de son géniteur à cause de ses propos, cependant, Pansy prenait maintenant conscience qu'il serait fini en prison quand même.

Enfin, elle savait à présent que son géniteur approuvait son geste qui lui permit de gagner sa liberté. Pansy n'était pas prête à l'appeler _Daddy _ou à l'accueillir chez elle pour le moment mais la jeune femme se sentait soudainement soulagée et désirait tenter de renouer le dialogue. Elle finit par se moucher puis décida de montrer quelques uns des cadeaux portés à son père en plus de la nourriture :

« _ Père, votre colis mensuel n'est pas encore prêt car je le prépare le 9 de chaque mois d'habitude mais je vous le porterai la prochaine fois.

\- Tu veux vraiment revenir me voir Pansy ? S'étonna le vieil homme.

\- Oui Père : j'ai vraiment besoin de vous voir et de vous parler maintenant que nous nous sommes revus. Nous avons tant de choses à nous dire mais c'est difficile de reprendre le dialogue comme ça de but en blanc. Enfin, j'ai besoin de vous pour me reconstruire je crois. Confessa Pansy.

_\- I'll be waiting for you Child_. Promit aussitôt Parkinson sincèrement heureux pour la première fois de sa vie depuis vingt ans.

\- En attendant votre colis, je vous ai quand même porté un peu de nourriture ainsi que quelques affaires. Les gardes ont inspecté le paquet et vous le donneront tout à l'heure.

\- C'est beaucoup trop mon enfant car vous m'avez déjà fourni des choses inouïes ton mari et toi aujourd'hui. Affirma Parkinson en songeant au fauteuil, le lit, la chaufferette et même la présence de Roby leur ancien elfe de maison.

\- Ce sont des choses normales Père. Répondit simplement sa fille.

\- Tu es aussi gentille que ma mère Pénélope. Pansy : je n'ai jamais été comme ça donc je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour vouloir t'occuper de moi après tous les tourments subis par ma faute. Avoua Parkinson.

\- Vous êtes mon père et ce n'est pas par devoir que je prends soin de vous mais parce que je le veux, même si notre relation n'est pas facile ou si je vous ai fui durant vingt ans. Affirma Pansy.

\- Tu es vraiment plus forte que moi Pansy. Estima Parkinson.

\- Je ne suis pas si forte que ça Père car je n'ai pas osé venir vous voir avant que Toorj n'insiste d'avantage et que Ronald Weasley m'assure que vous ne me feriez rien. Je suis désolée Père de vous avoir délaissé pendant autant d'années mais je craignais vraiment de recevoir un _Avada Kedavra_ ou un informulé de votre part après mes gestes. Confessa Pansy gênée et en pleurs. Toutefois, cette crise de larme était libératrice.

\- Je t'ai toujours traumatisée durant des années donc ta peur était normale. Franchement, je me serais comporté comme toi à ta place sauf que moi je n'aurais pas pris soin de mon père mais plutôt laissé croupir dans sa cellule. Dit Parkinson.

\- Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser sans rien Père car je sais ce que c'est la prison. En tout cas j'espère que vous sortirez d'ici un jour car cet endroit est trop insalubre dans votre état. Affirma Pansy qui s'était décidée à surmonter ses peurs et à tenter de renouer le dialogue avec son père même si ce ne serait pas facile de comprendre son attitude précédente.

\- Comment pourrais-je sortir d'ici ? S'étonna le sorcier.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas certains mais nous avons bon espoir que vous obteniez une amnistie. Révéla Toorj.

\- Nous louerons ou achèterons un petit cottage afin de vous y installer en compagnie de Roby si le Ministre vous accorde sa grâce. Ajouta Pansy.

\- Vous voulez également vous occuper de moi si je sors de prison ? S'étonna Parkinson.

\- Oui.

\- Mais que vont dire Kenji et ta mère dans ce cas ? Demanda le vieil homme inquiet.

\- Je pense que Kenji me laissera faire car il n'a rien dit pour les colis même s'il le savait depuis un moment. D'ailleurs, Kenji nous attend sur la berge en face d'Azkaban. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Et ta mère sait que tu es ici ? Demanda Parkinson surpris.

\- Oui elle a compris que j'avais vraiment besoin de vous voir après toutes ces années même si elle ne comprend pas mon choix. Dit Pansy.

\- Ta mère est vindicative comme beaucoup de sorciers mongols mais je comprends ses raisons car elles sont justifiées. Toi par contre, tu es bien meilleure que nous deux réunis car tu trouves encore la force de venir me parler malgré tout. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire que tu n'es pas courageuse car tu l'es. Insista Parkinson.

\- Elle est trop modeste. Intervint Toorj.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés tous les deux ? Demanda Parkinson curieux.

\- Je suis resté foudroyé par votre fille le 1er septembre 1998 au moment de la rentrée à l'école de magie d'Oulan-Bator et j'ai tout fait pour la convaincre de me donner une chance. Révéla Toorj.

\- Alors vous vous connaissez depuis pratiquement vingt ans. Tu es heureuse ainsi Pansy ? Demanda son père.

\- Oui je n'échangerai ma tornade ambulante pour rien au monde. Dit Pansy tout en contemplant son époux.

\- Alors je suis content pour toi et comment vont vos enfants ?

\- Ils vont bien: nous vous avons porté des photos. Affirma Pansy en fouillant dans son sac._ »

Ce petit moment anodin permit à la sorcière de se détendre un peu puis elle appliqua les photos sur la vitre pour les montrer à son père. Ce dernier curieux observa avec avidité ses cinq petits enfants sur les photographies. Ensuite, Pansy lui montra un cliché de Kenji avec sa femme et son fils puis une photographie de leur mère. Elle posa aussi sur la paroi vitrée les images de ses deux premiers frisons, sa ponette Milady toujours en vie, Britannia, Salazar et le gipsy cob de son frère Patrick. Elle affirma toujours prendre soin d'eux en particulier les animaux de Patrick qui étaient toute sa vie durant sa trop brève existence. Les deux Parkinson ne purent alors s'empêcher de verser une larme en songeant à leur frère ou fils.

* * *

Afin de les distraire, Toorj saisit les photographies qu'il avait prises lors des courses de Pansy durant le Naadam sorcier et les positionna sur la vitre. Son beau-père surpris observa alors sa fille sur Britannia puis Khan avant de louer ses qualités de cavalière. Au bout d'un moment, Pansy saisit le paquet rouge destiné à son père en plus du petit colis puis elle lui montra le petit cheval sorcier en affirmant qu'il pourrait ainsi détenir un pur-sang comme avant même s'il ne pouvait pas le monter.

Les gardes présents admirèrent le jouet qui s'activait de la même manière que Chichi l'oiseau siffleur de Zabini mais trottinait ou galopait à la place de voler. Il savait aussi cabrer, ruer et hennir comme un vrai cheval. Pansy avait également porté un oiseau siffleur à son père, des petits objets ainsi qu'un service de thé pour deux personnes avec la petite théière incluse. La jeune femme y ajouta une boîte de thé chinois avant d'affirmer lui porter rapidement une vraie bouilloire anglaise et une petite casserole comme ça Roby pourrait lui faire du thé à plusieurs reprises, voire, de la soupe grâce à des vermicelles ou des nouilles. Toutefois, la discussion s'interrompit après l'intervention d'un visiteur :

« _ Tiens donc : Pansy daigne son père d'une visite ? Lança Flora Nott d'un ton glacial.

\- Nott, Flora bien le bonsoir. Répondit seulement Pansy tout en contemplant Théodore et sa femme.

\- Il était temps que tu viennes voir ce pauvre homme abandonné depuis des années. Poursuivit Flora.

\- Flora tu devrais te taire… Commença son mari furieux.

\- Vous vous trompez Mrs Nott : ma fille a toujours pris soin de moi depuis des années donc elle ne m'a pas abandonné même si je le méritais après tous les tourments qu'elle a subi par ma faute. L'interrompit Parkinson soudainement plus animé car il n'entendait pas laisser cette dinde s'en prendre à SA fille.

\- Hm, vous êtes content du choix de votre fille de laisser le Manoir de vos ancêtres aux mains du Ministère ? De plus, elle a pris sa décision sans vous consulter. S'entêta Flora.

\- Il ne s'agit pas du Manoir de mes ancêtres car mon grand-père détenait seulement une vieille ferme dans le nord de l'Angleterre et mon père un petit magasin sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ Mrs Nott. Donc ce manoir est uniquement le mien mais mon fils aîné y est mort et mes jumeaux ont beaucoup souffert là-bas : aussi, je n'ai aucun regret pour cette demeure, ni mes deux enfants encore en vie ou ma femme. Répondit Parkinson

\- … (gêne de Flora remise en place).

\- Enfin, je vous rappelle Mrs Nott que ma fille est le chef de la famille Parkinson donc elle prend toutes les décisions concernant notre famille ainsi que nos biens. Aussi, je lui fais confiance car mon enfant détient probablement une bonne raison pour respecter la volonté du Ministère au lieu d'appuyer l'initiative de votre mari. Poursuivit Parkinson pour réduire la femme de Nott au silence.

\- Bien veuillez nous excuser pour l'intrusion de mon épouse, nous allons vous laisser profiter de votre après-midi et aller voir mon beau-père. Affirma Nott pour se dépêtrer de cette situation embarrassante.

\- Le chef de la famille Parkinson demande une entrevue au chef de famille Nott. Intervint aussitôt Pansy qui faisait usage de son privilège pour la première fois sous le regard attentif de son père.

\- Milady Parkinson, j'accepte votre requête et je vous écouterai en tant que chef de la famille Nott. Répondit Nott de manière cérémonieuse._ »

* * *

Pansy s'excusa un instant auprès de son mari et son père avant de rejoindre Nott au milieu de la salle afin d'être bien en vue car ils ne voulaient pas provoquer la jalousie de leurs conjoints respectifs conscients de leur ancien flirt. Par contre, Théodore demanda à sa femme de les laisser discuter entre eux après l'avoir vue les rejoindre. Flora tenta de protester en tant que membre de la famille Nott avant d'essuyer un refus. Elle voulut aussitôt faire appel à son nom de jeune fille mais son mari lui rappela sèchement que la famille Carrow ne détenait plus sa place au _conseil des vingt-huit_ donc elle ne pouvait pas participer à cette entrevue entre deux chefs de famille.

Le Conseil des Vingt-Huit ne détenait aucun rôle officiel au Ministère mais les sang-purs aimaient se réunir entre eux et bénéficiaient autrefois d'une grande influence sur le Magenmagot. A présent, les sang-purs se faisaient très discrets et avaient été pratiquement mis de coté hormis Londubat et Hannah Abbott placés à Poudlard. En effet, l'administration avait réorganisé les services administratifs où la plupart des employés étaient maintenant des nés moldus ou des sang-mêlés pour la plupart. Ernie Macmillan n'appréciait pas cette exclusion car lui-même ainsi que d'autres sang-purs n'avaient rien fait de mal mais n'obtenaient aucune place importante au Ministère. Il faisait donc de son mieux pour maintenir l'existence du _Conseil des Vingt-huit_ même si de nombreuses familles avaient été exclues après la guerre. Malgré les actes de leurs pères respectifs, Pansy et Nott y détenaient encore un siège pour leurs familles respectives car leur statut d'héritier officiel ainsi que leur innocence durant la guerre leur avait permis de conserver leur privilège.

En revanche, des gens comme les Carrow et les Malefoy ne faisaient plus partie de ce conseil après tous les gestes de leurs derniers chefs de familles ainsi que des propos haineux des jumelles envers les sang-de-bourbe durant la guerre. Les deux femmes avaient changé, néanmoins, leur nom était beaucoup trop associé aux crimes de leurs parents, oncle et tante pour pouvoir rester au conseil donc les Carrow en furent expulsés dés 1998 en même temps que les Malefoy. En 2010, Ernie Macmillan avait également lutté et était parvenu à exclure certaines familles comme les Greengrass après la mort de Daphné car il avait été touché par les propos de son ami Justin Finch-Fletchey sur la détresse des femmes battues le jour où l'écossais lui avait fait part de ses doutes sur les circonstances de la mort de cette pauvre fille.

Le sorcier écossais tentait également de redorer le blason des sang-purs mais aussi restaurer une certaine unité entre eux. Il invitait donc souvent Pansy et Nott aux réunions mais ces derniers ne se rendaient jamais aux séances du conseil même si la jeune femme répondait toujours aux messages de l'Ecossais. Toutefois, la sorcière était consciente du fait que le rappel de leurs titres contraindrait son ex soupirant à l'écouter cette fois-ci. Tous deux s'observèrent donc un instant puis ils firent preuve de prudence pour ne pas se faire entendre durant leur conversation :

« _ Théodore quand vas-tu cesser de m'en vouloir ?

\- Pansy, je ne t'en veux pas à toi personnellement mais je ne renoncerai pas à mon manoir, ni à mon honneur devant les exilés ou les sang-purs. Enfin, ma femme m'a demandé d'agir pour venger son père donc ne me demandes pas de remonter les pans de ma robe et de laisser le Ministère m'insérer un balai dans un certain endroit. Protesta Nott.

_\- Teddy Bunny_ : tu sais bien que tu n'as aucune chance contre le ministère après la promulgation de la nouvelle loi. De plus, tu n'as pas d'alliés car les gens ne voudront pas risquer de représailles envers leurs familiers qui sont encore à Azkaban. Tenta Pansy.

\- Je sais surtout que nous pourrions gagner si tu me donnais enfin ton appui puisque la vente de ton manoir est illégale. Insista Nott.

\- Teddy, je suis désolée mais je te jure de ne vraiment pas pouvoir pas t'aider sinon ma famille sera en danger. Confessa Pansy.

\- Tu as un problème Pansy ? Demanda Nott soudainement inquiet.

\- Peux-tu me donner ta parole de sang-pur et chef de famille que tu ne diras rien à personne ?

_\- Moi : Théodore Nott chef de la famille Nott et sang-pur, te jures à toi Pansy Parkinson chef de la famille Parkinson de ne jamais révéler tes confidences sous peine de perdre mon titre de chef de famille et ma place au sein du conseil des 28._ Jura Nott après avoir glissé sa main dans la paume de la jeune femme puis un léger éclair scintilla autour de leurs deux mains pour sceller le serment.

\- J'ai de très gros ennuis donc je ne sais pas quand nous nous reverrons. Aussi, ne nous quittons pas en mauvais termes _Teddy Bunny_. Avoua ensuite Pansy.

\- Hm, tu vas disparaître c'est ça ? Demanda Nott.

\- Disons que ma famille va se faire oublier pendant quelque temps après la présentation de Saejin au chamane. Ensuite, nous vous recontacterons seulement si les choses s'arrangent. Révéla Pansy.

\- Pansy : tu dois vraiment te retrouver plongée dans la mélasse jusqu'au cou pour refuser d'attaquer le Ministère alors que tu gagnerais cette cause les doigts dans le nez et tu deviendrais plus riche que moi après le versement de la somme obtenue en guise de dédommagements. De plus, tu es venue à Azkaban afin de voir ton père malgré ta peur de le rencontrer ou de remettre un pied en Grande-Bretagne. Estima Nott inquiet.

\- Tu as totalement raison Teddy donc je ne peux pas t'aider car le Ministère m'a garanti la sécurité de ma famille en échange de mon silence au sujet du manoir. Révéla Pansy.

\- Pansy : je te comprends dans ce cas. Affirma Nott inquiet pour la jeune femme.

\- Merci.

\- Par contre, je ne sais pas comment je vais me sortir du guêpier dans lequel je me suis fourré car je ne peux pas reculer sans me retrouver conspué par mes beaux-parents ou nos pairs. Confessa Nott d'un ton soucieux.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée qui te permettrait de te rétracter devant les autres exilés au sujet des poursuites sans y perdre la face. Proposa Pansy.

\- Tu as un plan qui me permettrait de me sortir de ce chaudron fumant ? Je suis toute ouïe _My dear Milady Parkinson_ dans ce cas. Confessa Nott.

\- J'ai parlé de Mrs Carrow avec quelqu'un de haut placé donc il est fort possible que ta belle-mère obtienne son amnistie en mai si tu renonces aux poursuites judiciaires en échange. Je suppose que tu recevras une proposition dans quelques temps à ce sujet. Révéla Pansy.

\- Hm, tu vas faire aussi sortir ton père de prison pour le faire disparaître dans la nature avec toi ? Demanda Nott qui trouvait maintenant l'attitude de son ex logique.

\- Disons que je ne l'ai pas demandé mais c'est une des choses qui pourrait suivre l'accord conclu avec le Ministère. Éluda Pansy.

\- Tu pense que je pourrais aussi obtenir l'amnistie de mon beau-père si je tente de négocier ? Demanda Nott.

\- Non, ne perds pas ton temps car ton beau-père ne s'est pas contenté de donner de l'argent à Voldemort comme mon père mais il a tué lui-même de nombreux moldus durant les raids avant de torturer des sorciers sang-mêlés ou nés moldus après les rafles. Il a aussi tué de nombreux étudiants à Poudlard durant la bataille donc ton beau-père sortira d'ici seulement le jour de son enterrement. Rappela la sorcière.

\- Tant mieux : je ne supporte pas son arrogance ou ses exigences ridicules comme le fait de devoir lui envoyer des draps de soie neufs trois fois par semaine à Azkaban. Révéla Nott.

\- Par contre, je te suggère de convaincre ta belle-mère de reprendre son nom de jeune fille car le nom des Carrow est beaucoup trop entaché comme celui des Malefoy. Enfin, la mère des jumelles devra probablement rester en Grande-Bretagne au lieu de vous rejoindre à Salem puisqu'elle sera soumise à un contrôle judiciaire régulier de la part des aurors. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Merveilleux : je lui achèterai un cottage en Angleterre dans ce cas comme ça elle ne me cassera pas les pieds chez moi à Salem. Affirma Nott.

\- Tu vois, tout s'arrange.

\- Non pas tout car le Ministère veut vendre mon Manoir à un prix astronomique en mai donc je risque de devoir vider une partie de mon coffre pour pouvoir le racheter. Se lamenta Nott.

\- Hm, c'est vrai. Attends : tu serais prêt à prendre le risque de loger des doxys dans ton manoir pour faire baisser le prix de vente ? Demanda Pansy songeuse.

\- Oui : ce serait une bonne idée car il me suffira ensuite de tout faire nettoyer par mes elfes après le rachat de mon manoir puisqu'il est vide. Mais tu sais où je pourrais trouver rapidement des doxys ?

\- Oui.

_\- Milady Pansy Penelope Odval Naraantsuya Parkinson Chérie_ tu combles toujours tous mes désirs tu sais ? Avoua Nott d'un ton suggestif.

\- Nott: ne sois pas ambigu comme ça, les gens pourraient mal interpréter ta plaisanterie. Protesta Pansy gênée.

\- Ah mais ça ne me dérange absolument pas Milady. Bon tu peux vraiment me procurer des centaines ou mieux encore des milliers de doxys pour rendre le manoir crasseux au point de faire baisser considérablement son prix ? Demanda Nott.

\- Je peux t'en fournir à volonté si tu viens m'aider à nettoyer ma future maison puis je te jette un sortilège d'_Amnésie_ pour te faire oublier où se trouve ma demeure. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Hm, je n'ai pas le temps de chasser des doxy donc je te les rachète. Proposa Nott.

\- Tu veux me racheter ces trucs ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Oui parce que tu vas faire le sale boulot à ma place puisque tu ne dois pas les tuer mais les attraper vivants et les laisser dans une cage jusqu'à ton arrivée à mon manoir. Donc tu devras faire attention de ne pas te faire piquer par ces bestioles durant leur capture. Expliqua Nott.

\- …

\- Ensuite, Toorj et toi devrez vous rendre au manoir en cachette afin de les déposer là-bas le plus vite possible pour que ces bestioles ai le temps de s'acclimater et de pondre plein de jolis œufs à l'intérieur de la bâtisse dans l'espoir de dégoûter les éventuels acheteurs le jour de la mise en vente. Poursuivit Nott.

\- Euh, je pensais te le donner parce que TU venais les chercher tout en m'aidant à nettoyer. En revanche, tu veux me faire travailler toute seule puis forcer la porte de ton manoir pour les déposer là-bas ? S'insurgea Pansy.

\- Oui mais ton mari chéri est un auror donc il saura comment se débrouiller pour faire toutes ces choses. Enfin, je vous propose une affaire car mon elfe de confiance vous attendra près du manoir et comptera rapidement le nombre de doxys récoltés dans les cages grâce à sa magie. Ensuite, je vous ferai verser sur votre compte une belle somme puisque je vous offre 10 gallions (72 euros 50) par doxy. Décréta Nott.

\- Hm, je vais en parler à Toorj mais je ne crois pas qu'il sera d'accord. Estima Pansy.

\- Uses tes charmes pour le convaincre Milady car ce serait une très bonne affaire pour vous deux puisque vous obtiendrez un peu d'argent supplémentaire pour un nouveau départ. Insista Nott en lui adressant un sourire moitié enjôleur, moitié calculateur.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes Teddy : je ne veux pas te voir t'appauvrir pour nous aider car je sais que tu es très généreux. Minauda Pansy pour tenter de deviner les intentions de Nott dont elle connaissait l'opportunisme mais aussi son sens des affaires qui lui avait permis de gagner de belles sommes d'argent à la bourse sorcière…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Milady : je compte extraire le venin de ces bestioles après leur mort quand mes elfes nettoieront le manoir. Ensuite, je le vendrai à 30 gallions (217, 50 euros) l'unité au laboratoire de l'hôpital sorcier de Salem. Donc je vais empocher une belle commission au passage. La rassura le médicomage.

\- Tu vas toucher 30 gallions par dose de venin ? Demanda Pansy surprise.

\- Oui. Se rengorgea Nott.

\- Teddy : tu es pire que Toorj et pourtant c'est dur de le battre car il est plus radin que dix écossais réunis. Décréta Pansy amusée.

\- Comment ça je suis plus radin que le Rouge-et-Or ? S'insurgea Nott qui n'appréciait pas d'être comparé au mari encombrant de celle qui aurait du devenir la seule et unique _Mrs Nott_.

\- Eh bien, mon mari et moi ferons tout le sale boulot pour toi mais tu veux seulement nous donner 10 gallions pendant que toi tu en recevras 30 pour chaque dose de venin. Rappela Pansy.

\- C'est la dure loi du marché _Milady chérie_. Claironna Nott.

\- Théodore : Toorj ne marchera pas dans ta combine si tu lui donnes seulement 10 gallions. A mon avis, il va vouloir effectuer une _dedoxysation_ et tuer tous les doxys sans devoir s'embêter à les attraper un par un avant de les enfermer dans une cage. Insista Pansy.

\- Hm, j'offre donc 11 gallions à ton Rouge et Or. Ronchonna Nott.

\- Nan : il va t'en demander au moins vingt-cinq pour chaque doxy si je lui dis que tu vas gagner 30 gallions après l'extraction du venin. Estima Pansy amusée.

\- Il est malade : je donnerai au maximum 12 gallions à ton chéri mongol et c'est tout. Bougonna Nott.

\- Teddy : mon mari serait fort capable d'extraire lui-même le venin après avoir tué tous les doxys et de proposer toutes ces doses de venins à l'hôpital de Salem. Ainsi, tu perdrais ton petit marché car il ferait écrouler les prix s'il peut satisfaire rapidement la demande contrairement à toi. Pire encore, le venin ne se vendra même plus à 1 gallion si l'offre devient supérieure à la demande. Dit Pansy.

\- Ah non : Toorj ne peut pas faire écrouler le marché : je compte vendre mon venin à petites doses pour faire monter les prix et gagner jusqu'à 50 ou 70 gallions par fiole ! Protesta Nott dans un lapsus.

\- Teddy, j'ai peut-être une solution: donne lui 15 gallions s'il accepte d'attraper les doxys et de les emmener chez toi. Je pense que Toorj pourrait accepter s'il pense que tu lui propose un marché honnête en partageant les bénéfices de façon équitable. Après c'est à toi de voir si tu parviens à gagner plus. Proposa Pansy.

\- Dis-donc Pansy c'est Toorj le radin écossais ou c'est toi qui deviens aussi dure en affaires que ton père ? S'amusa Nott.

\- Je ne suis pas du tout douée en affaires contrairement à toi qui va faire gonfler les prix des doses de venin à Salem d'ici peu. Répondit Pansy.

\- Je ne suis pas seulement doué pour les affaires _Milady chérie_ donc viens me voir à Salem si tu as besoin d'un peu de réconfort, un câlin ou si Toorj te quitte enfin un jour. Je t'offrirai alors le paradis sur terre et une alliance digne de ma belle _Milady Pansy Nott-Parkinson_. Suggéra Nott.

\- Théodore, pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne tromperai, ni ne quitterai jamais Toorj car je l'aime et tu ne devrais pas penser à trahir ta femme. Protesta Pansy surprise ainsi que de manière discrète.

\- Alors j'attendrai le jour où nous serons enfin veufs tous les deux pour pouvoir te récupérer et enfin devenir ton mari ainsi que _Lord Teddy Bunny Nott-Parkinson _comme dans nos rêves d'enfants ou d'ados_._ Affirma Nott pour conclure la conversation par une plaisanterie.

\- Nott…

\- Je plaisantais Pansy. La rassura Nott pour apaiser la sorcière mais il n'en pensait pas moins car Hestia et lui vivaient chacun leurs propres vies. Donc le sorcier attendrait vraiment la mort de leurs conjoints respectifs pour tenter de récupérer Pansy si la jeune femme entendait rester fidèle à son mari…

\- Bon ça va alors.

\- Tu sais que ton père a d'abord proposé au mien de nous fiancer avant de songer à Malefoy ? Demanda Nott.

\- Non, je ne l'ai jamais su. Confessa Pansy surprise.

\- Mon père a refusé à cause de Kenji car il avait peur que nous donnions le jour à un cracmol toi et moi. Après avoir appris les raisons de son refus en 1995, j'ai décidé de ne pas le suivre chez les Mangemorts car pour moi ces gens étaient des monstres comme lui pour empêcher deux ados de s'aimer à cause de ces histoires de sang débile. Encore maintenant, je hais profondément mon père et je suis bien content de sa mort durant la bataille de Poudlard. Avoua Nott.

\- Théodore…

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais venir dimanche car je suis vraiment de garde à l'hôpital et ma femme aussi. Toutefois, j'espère vraiment te revoir bientôt en tant qu'amie Pansy, enfin, n'hésite pas à me contacter si tu as besoin d'aide. L'interrompit Nott sincère et pas du tout désireux de perdre son amitié à cause de ses sentiments toujours enfouis au fond de lui._ »

Ensuite, Nott conclut leur conversation par un baisemain puis salua respectueusement les deux hommes avant d'inciter son épouse à s'excuser auprès d'eux ainsi que de Pansy. En bonne épouse sorcière sang-pure, Mrs Nott surprise s'exécuta sans broncher avant de suivre son mari à l'infirmerie.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette partie vous a plu.**_

_**Je sais que les amours adolescentes durent rarement mais certaines laissent des traces à mon avis et imprègnent fortement l'esprit ou le cœur des personnes. Ainsi, je vois Nott extrêmement froid en apparence car il n'a pas pleinement vécu son premier amour, ni vécu la lassitude ou l'envie de quitter Pansy puisque les tourtereaux ont été séparés par les circonstances. Il a donc idéalisé son histoire avec elle même si Nott a ensuite connu d'autres personnes ainsi que des ruptures ou désillusions. Par contre, il ne donne plus son cœur à aucune femme pas même son épouse pour ne pas souffrir de nouveau. Ce fait ne dérange cependant pas Mrs Nott car elle a pleinement accepté un mariage arrangé comme bon nombre de sang-purs. D'ailleurs, les deux époux ont chacun leurs propres vies. **_

_**Enfin, Parkinson n'a pas changé tout seul non plus mais grâce au temps, la prise de recul et une thérapie qu'il continue de poursuivre en prison. Toutefois il conserve bien évidemment ses défauts ou qualités pour certains donc ce n'est pas un saint non plus. **_

_**Alors que pensez-vous de cette première partie ?**_

**_Comment trouvez-vous sa rencontre entre Pansy et son père ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Parkinson senior ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous celle de Pansy ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la demande de pardon du vieil homme ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous l'intervention de Flora Nott ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous du couple Nott ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Nott durant sa conversation avec Pansy ?_**

**_Pansy a-t-elle bien fait de lui révéler détenir des problèmes afin de justifier sa décision de ne pas l'aider ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la proposition de Pansy de dégrader la propriété de Nott pour faire baisser son prix de vente à la barbe du Ministère ?_**

**_Comment avez-vous trouvé leurs tractations commerciales ?_**

**_Toorj devrait-il accepter un tel marché ou plutôt tuer tous les doxys ?_**


	44. Les Règles des Parkinson

_**Voilà la suite et fin de la première rencontre entre Pansy et son père. Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Après le départ des Nott, Pansy retourna s'asseoir auprès de Toorj puis affirma aux deux hommes que le problème Nott était définitivement réglé. Le vieux Parkinson observa sa fille puis estima silencieusement qu'il n'avait pas commis uniquement des erreurs si son enfant savait se comporter en tant que chef de famille pour remettre Nott dans le rang. Le sorcier s'inquiétait cependant pour Pansy car il n'était pas un idiot et avait bien vu que sa fille lui envoyait de plus en plus de produits moldus depuis quelques années. Ce fait ne le dérangeait pas puisque ces choses lui permettaient de varier ses menus mais le prisonnier se posait bon nombre de questions.

En effet, les Parkinson étaient non seulement des observateurs mais aussi des opportunistes qui savaient se faire oublier en cas de besoin. Donc le vieil homme avait enseigné à ses trois enfants plusieurs règles chères à la famille Parkinson:

\- règle numéro 1: Observer son entourage ou ses ennemis pour trouver toutes les faiblesses des uns et des autres afin de s'en servir contre eux en cas de besoin.

\- règle numéro 2: Savoir se fondre dans la masse, voire, passer inaperçus si nécessaire.

\- règle numéro 3: Diviser pour mieux régner, c'est à dire, semer la zizanie sans en avoir l'air afin d'en profiter pour neutraliser l'ennemi.

\- règle numéro 4: Utiliser les faiblesses et secrets de ses ennemis pour les neutraliser grâce au chantage.

\- règle numéro 5: Savoir faire preuve d'autodérision et s'écraser devant les autres afin de se faire passer pour un idiot total ou un faible insignifiant face à un ennemi qui baissera ainsi sa garde et ne comprendra pas d'où viendra le coup qui l'abattra.

\- règle numéro 6 : Attaquer toujours par derrière au moment opportun pour abattre son ennemi s'il est plus fort que le Parkinson en question.

\- règle numéro 7: Rester toujours neutre en cas de conflit.

\- règle numéro 8: Laisser les héros faire le sale boulot à la place des Parkinson puis attendre la fin des événements pour montrer le bout de son nez et afficher les couleurs du vainqueur.

\- règle numéro 9: Toujours surveiller ses arrières.

\- règle numéro 10: Veiller aux intérêts, au bien-être et à la survie des membres de sa famille Parkinson avant ceux des autres.

* * *

Parkinson considérait sa fille bien plus gentille que lui car elle n'avait jamais attaqué quelqu'un par derrière, ni fait de chantage à personne ou semer la zizanie. Son enfant fut même plus intelligente que lui qui dérogea à la règle numéro 7 et fit une grosse bêtise en rejoignant les Mangemorts pour briller aux yeux des autres sang-purs comme Malefoy au lieu de rester sagement dans son coin comme Macmillan... L'ex Mangemort était également un fou pour avoir dérogé à la règle numéro 10 en faisant souffrir sa famille au lieu de l'aider à surmonter sa douleur après la mort de Patrick. Le prisonnier estimait aussi que Pansy était plus avisée que lui car elle se fit passer pour une idiote afin d'échapper aux Mangemorts et rompit sa neutralité seulement pour provoquer un scandale dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de Malefoy le soir de la bataille.

Par contre, le vieil homme avait compris qu'elle utilisait la règle numéro 2 en ce moment afin de passer inaperçue si elle renonçait volontairement à la restitution du manoir ainsi qu'au versement d'une somme fabuleuse en guise de dédommagements après le procès médiatique qui aurait lieu si Nott insistait à vouloir s'opposer au Magenmagot. Le prisonnier considérait donc sa fille en grand danger et s'interrogeait anxieusement sur la nature des menaces qui pesaient sur l'unique enfant qui tenait encore à lui. Le sorcier songeait également à Kenji mais ce dernier ne voulait plus de lui et lui semblait moins fragile que sa sœur manifestement tourmentée. Aussi, le vieil homme se préoccupait d'abord du sort de Pansy. Parkinson finit par reprendre la conversation :

« _ Est-ce que tout va bien dans ta vie ? Demanda le sorcier.

\- Oui Père. Répondit Pansy pour ne pas agiter le vieil homme.

\- En es-tu certaine: je n'étais pas un bon père pour toi avant mais je veux t'aider si je peux. Insista Parkinson avant de se plier sous une quinte de toux.

\- Père, ne vous agitez pas ainsi. Affirma aussitôt Pansy inquiète.

\- Ce n'est rien. Se reprit Parkinson au bout d'un moment.

\- …

\- Pansy tu es probablement en danger, sinon, tu n'aurais pas refusé de t'allier à Nott pour ce procès car tu aurais gagné les doigts dans le nez face au Ministère avant de récupérer le manoir ainsi que beaucoup d'argent. Conclut le prisonnier inquiet.

\- Père, ne vous inquiétez pas: nous avons réglé une bonne partie de nos soucis grâce à Ronald Weasley le sorcier que vous avez vu au parloir l'autre jour. Avoua Pansy pour rassurer son père.

\- Tu as manifestement besoin de te cacher donc ne gaspille pas ton argent pour moi si tu en as besoin. Insista Parkinson

\- Non, non Père ne vous inquiétez pas : nous devons faire attention parce que nous allons devoir tout recommencer de zéro mais ça va. Révéla Pansy.

\- Nous avons le nécessaire pour nous et nos économies donc ne vous inquiétez pas car nous pouvons aussi nous occuper de vous sans problèmes. Intervint Toorj pour rassurer le vieil homme manifestement inquiet.

\- Merci de me rassurer Toorj car je ne veux pas que vous vous priviez pour moi. Dit le sorcier totalement conscient de l'ignorance du couple au sujet de l'argent mis de coté au nom de la jeune femme. Aussi, le prisonnier savait qu'ils utilisaient leurs propres gallions pour lui fournir tout le nécessaire.

\- On ne se prive pas Père. Insista Pansy pour le rassurer.

\- Par contre, qu'entendez-vous dire par recommencer de zéro ? Reprit Parkinson.

\- Nous quitterons la Mongolie d'ici peu pour nous installer ailleurs. Révéla Pansy gênée.

\- Hm, tu as donc négocié avec le Ministère pour obtenir ta protection en échange de ton silence au sujet du manoir : tu va donc rentrer en Grande-Bretagne Pansy ? Demanda le vieil homme en mongol sous le regard stupéfait de Toorj.

\- Vous parlez bien le mongol dites donc. Estima le mongol.

\- J'ai fait beaucoup d'affaires en Chine, Mongolie, Japon et Corée donc je parle plusieurs langues même si je suis un peu rouillé au bout de tant d'années. D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui ai enseigné l'anglais à la maman de Pansy. Expliqua Parkinson à son gendre.

\- …

\- Donc vous allez vous installer ici, n'est-ce pas ? Redemanda le prisonnier en mongol.

\- Oui: je suis désolée pour le Manoir Père mais nous avons effectivement obtenu un service de protection en échange de l'abandon de toutes poursuites judiciaires au sujet de cette propriété. Confessa Pansy penaude dans la même langue.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas car l'essentiel c'est que vous soyez en sécurité ta famille et toi mais cela signifie que vous avez de gros problèmes si tu en es arrivée à demander la protection du Ministère. Estima Parkinson inquiet.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Père : le service de protection va prendre soin de nous. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Pansy te souviens-tu de ce bon vieux MacKintosh notre ami écossais ? Tenta son père en anglais pour ne pas attirer d'avantage l'attention des gardes curieux par l'emploi soudain d'une langue étrangère.

\- Oui Père, je me souviens très bien de lui. Dit simplement Pansy en anglais sous le regard empli d'espoir de Toorj.

\- Ce bon vieil ami me manque beaucoup tu sais et j'aimerai avoir de ses nouvelles. Poursuivit Parkinson.

\- Je pourrais le rencontrer afin de lui rappeler votre bon souvenir. Répondit Pansy qui restait impassible mais seulement en apparence puisqu'elle connaissait le raisonnement typique des Parkinson car son père et Kenji procédaient toujours de manière détournée pour lui transmettre un message important à l'insu des autres.

\- Oui ce serait très gentil de ta part donc je vais te donner son adresse. Je suis certain qu'il pourra aussi t'aider en cas de besoin si tu lui dis que c'est moi qui t'envoie. Dit son père.

\- Je le ferai Père. Promit Pansy.

\- Peux-tu me donner du parchemin, un encrier et une plume comme ça je pourrais lui écrire pour lui annoncer ta visite ? Expliqua le prisonnier.

\- Oui père : attendez, j'ai du papier dans mon sac, un petit encrier portable et une plume aussi. Je pense que les gardes pourront vous les donner en même temps que votre paquet après l'inspection. Répondit Pansy avant de fouiller dans son sac.

\- Bon, le garde s'est de nouveau éloigné alors dites-moi qui vous en veut car je pourrais peut-être vous aider. Insista le vieil homme.

\- Euh je ne veux pas vous vexer mais comment feriez-vous ? Demanda Toorj surpris.

\- J'ai rendu pas mal de services à des Asiatiques, notamment des mongols donc ces gens sont mes débiteurs. Affirma Parkinson.

\- Mr, je vous remercie vraiment pour votre proposition mais il vous faudrait un miracle pour résoudre nos problèmes car j'ai provoqué la colère de deux clans contre nous. Confessa Toorj penaud dans un lapsus

\- Vous avez attiré les foudres de deux clans en même temps ? De quels clans s'agit-il ? Demanda Parkinson inquiet.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Toorj, Protesta sa femme.

\- Peut-être mais les Adiriig et les Deriig m'en veulent parce que la Katoun des Adiriig et Tsetseg la fille du Khan Deriig sont en prison par ma faute. Ils vont donc se venger sur notre famille, celle de Kenji, ma belle-mère, la grand-mère de Pansy, son fils Batbold et Gyrin le cousin de Pansy si nous restons en Mongolie. Avoua Toorj honteux à son beau-père.

\- Hm, les Khans de ces clans sont encore Nansal Adiriig et Batajii Deriig ? Demanda le prisonnier.

\- Oui.

\- Leurs femmes sont toujours Nadang Adiriig et Serchmaa Deriig ? S'enquit Parkinson.

\- Oui : comment le savez-vous ? S'étonna Toorj.

\- Je vous l'ai dit : j'avais des affaires également en Mongolie donc je connaissais pas mal de monde et beaucoup me doivent encore des services là-bas. Révéla Parkinson.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Toorj.

\- Oui : Pansy tu te souviens de la règle numéro 3 des Parkinson ? Demanda Parkinson.

\- Oui, la règle numéro 3 est_ : diviser pour mieux régner. _Récita Pansy qui avait appris ces choses par cœur durant l'enfance.

\- Exact : je vais donc tenter d'utiliser mes contacts afin de provoquer la zizanie mais aussi un peu de grabuge au sein de ces deux clans depuis ma cellule... Affirma Parkinson qui s'anima légèrement en raison de ses projets pour sauver son enfant. De plus son aide lui permettait également de se racheter un peu à ses yeux mais aussi ceux de son fils ainsi que leur mère.

\- Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir déstabiliser deux clans ? Interrogea Toorj abasourdi par la puissance insoupçonnée de ce vieillard décharné depuis sa chaise roulante.

\- Je vais essayer car vous avez besoin de vous faire oublier. Au fait vous n'étiez pas un Adiriig vous aussi ? Répondit Parkinson à Toorj.

\- C'est une longue histoire mais disons que je ne suis plus un membre de ce clan donc je porte le nom de votre fille maintenant. Avoua Toorj penaud.

\- Votre histoire m'a l'air vraiment compliquée : est-ce que pourriez me préciser certaines choses car je pourrai manœuvrer plus facilement si vous me dites tout. Insista Parkinson._ »

* * *

Toorj contempla l'homme puis hésita à dévoiler des choses aussi personnelles. Parkinson affirma aussitôt que ce n'était pas grave mais il décida de tester l'efficacité réelle de la paroi entre les deux cotés du parloir car rien ne prouvait qu'elle fût réellement hermétique aux sorts. Le sorcier contempla donc son gendre dans les yeux tout en conservant un air impassible. En réalité le sorcier tenta d'utiliser sur Toorj la légillimancie apprise auprès de Rogue des années plus tôt en 1979. Le vieil homme constata que la paroi présentait quelques failles puisqu'il parvint à la dépasser après de nombreuses difficultés. Le prisonnier constata cependant que le mongol savait parfaitement occluder son esprit puis le vieillard se tourna donc vers sa fille avant de recommencer ses efforts pour tenter de franchir la paroi.

Le sorcier ne voulait pas fouiller dans la vie privée de sa fille, néanmoins, il estimait avoir besoin de toutes les informations possibles au sujet des Adiriig et des Deriig. L'homme constata la présence des mécanismes de défense mis en place par Pansy manifestement bien entraînée par son mari. Il feignit ensuite de subir une nouvelle quinte de toux pour la distraire. Pansy inquiète le contempla puis Parkinson en profita pour s'insérer dans l'esprit de son enfant à son insu mais il constata que Toorj lui avait bien appris à occluder son esprit ou alors c'était devenu un second réflexe pour elle en raison de ses problèmes.

Toutefois, Parkinson finit par trouver une faille dans le mur de Pansy mais il vit seulement son inquiétude réelle à son égard mêlée à la crainte et la confusion après vingt ans de non-dits ainsi qu'une adolescence malheureuse à ses cotés. Le prisonnier constata donc la sincérité de son enfant troublée par sa présence mais désireuse de s'occuper de lui malgré tous les tourments subis. Le sorcier ressentit aussi la peur de sa fille face à la réaction des deux clans après la fin de la protection octroyée par le Ministère mongol d'ici peu.

Or, Parkinson ne voulait plus voir Pansy souffrir par sa faute ou celle d'une autre personne. Le sorcier se considérait un père exécrable, néanmoins, il se promit de ne pas faillir à son devoir cette fois-ci et de la protéger envers et contre tout. Le prisonnier sortit ensuite de l'esprit de sa fille puisqu'il n'obtiendrait pas d'information supplémentaire. Enfin, le vieil homme affirma aux deux époux se souvenir exactement de toutes les personnes qui lui devaient des services. Aussi, le prisonnier décida de convoquer MacKintosh pour lui demander d'aller voir quelques uns de ses anciens associés en Mongolie afin de commencer à distiller ses rumeurs par ailleurs fondées au sujet des Adiriig. Toorj abasourdi reprit la parole :

« _ Quelles informations possédez-vous pour déstabiliser ainsi ces gens ? Demanda le mongol.

\- Eh bien, l'un de mes associés chinois m'avait invité dans l'une de ses résidences à Oulan-Bator un soir durant mon séjour là-bas et il m'a notamment présenté Nansal Adiriig. Une fois ce type parti, mon associé m'a affirmé que le mongol détenait une seconde épouse en Chine et même une autre famille avec elle. Donc le Khan Adiriig est bigame. Révéla le prisonnier.

\- Non ? S'étonna Toorj surpris car son ancien « père » haïssait les sorciers Chinois comme beaucoup de mongols et avait donc refusé de laisser l'un de ses fils cadets épouser une sorcière chinoise en 2014.

\- Oh si : mon ex associé m'a avoué connaitre la seconde épouse et même les enfants chinois de Nansal Adiriig. Ce chinois me doit beaucoup de faveurs et devrait me rembourser énormément d'argent si je l'exigeais. Donc je vais charger MacKintosh de lui proposer de solder sa dette en nous donnant toutes les preuves possibles de la double vie de Nansal Adiriig. Expliqua le prisonnier.

\- …

\- Ensuite, nous pourrions envoyer une copie de ces preuves au journal des sorciers mongols pour jeter l'opprobre sur le Khan mais aussi provoquer des discussions entre ses femmes qui ne se doutent de rien, les enfants des deux lits et lui. Poursuivit Parkinson.

\- …

\- Autrement on peut aussi appliquer la règle numéro 4 des Parkinson, tu t'en souviens Pansy ? Demanda le vieil homme à son enfant.

\- La règle numéro quatre correspond au chantage. Répondit Pansy.

\- Hein ? S'insurgea Toorj.

\- Je sais que tu n'emploie pas ce genre de méthode Toorj et je n'en suis pas fière non plus mais tu pourrais convaincre le Khan de nous laisser tranquille si tu le menaces de dévoiler sa double vie à ses deux femmes ainsi que leurs enfants. Proposa Pansy gênée.

\- Je ne suis pas un maître-chanteur ! Protesta son mari.

\- Moi non plus et je ne veux pas demander de l'argent au vieux Nansal en échange de notre silence mais tu pourrais lui donner les preuves après avoir obtenu un serment inviolable où le Khan s'engagerait à ne jamais effectuer de représailles contre nous. Insista Pansy.

\- Non… Je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne peux pas faire chanter des gens. Affirma Toorj.

\- Mais… Tenta Parkinson.

\- Non: je suis prêt à quitter ma terre natale pour nous garantir un futur mais il n'est pas question de faire chanter les gens. De plus, nous attiserions le désir de vengeance du vieux Khan après une telle chose : il pourrait trouver un moyen de se dérober au serment inviolable d'une manière ou d'une autre puis nous persécuter d'avantage si nous le provoquions de cette manière. L'interrompit son beau-fils en s'adressant à Pansy.

\- Bon d'accord. Répondit Pansy.

\- Je m'incline aussi mais il vaut mieux garder en réserve l'idée de déballer la double vie du cochon Adiriig dans le journal si nous ne trouvons rien d'autre pour calmer les ardeurs du Khan. Les apaisa Parkinson.

\- Oui mais j'ai honte de faire ça, ce n'est pas bien de déballer ces choses en public. Dit Toorj.

\- Toorj songe à la pauvre femme et ses enfants ainsi que petits-enfants qui attendent les visites du vieux Nansal en Chine. Moi je voudrais être avertie de ta double vie pour pouvoir te botter le cul si tu me faisais un coup pareil. Protesta Pansy.

\- Oui je veux bien le faire savoir mais pas dans un journal Pansy: c'est trop horrible. Estima son mari.

\- On peut toujours le faire savoir à cette dame de manière anonyme, ce qui est plus élégant. Proposa Parkinson.

\- Bon on va réfléchir d'abord. Proposa Toorj manifestement perturbé.

\- En attendant votre décision finale, je vais aussi charger Mac Kintosh d'aller solliciter tous mes débiteurs asiatiques afin de récolter d'autres informations sur ces gens en échange du solde de leurs dettes. Intervint Parkinson.

\- …

\- Enfin, nous pouvons toujours commencer par neutraliser les Deriig si Mac Kintosh retrouve Nalaa la sœur du Khan Batajii Deriig. Par contre, j'espère que l'écossais saura faire abstraction du passé afin de chercher cette femme car Nalaa Giired était sa petite amie jusqu'en 1980. Révéla Parkinson sans se douter de causer la stupeur de son gendre abasourdi par de telles informations totalement inattendues sur sa mère._ »

* * *

Le mongol livide contempla le vieil homme puis Pansy avant de se demander si sa femme se doutait déjà d'une hypothétique liaison entre Mac Kintosh et Nalaa depuis ce matin puisqu'elle lui avait soudainement proposé de rechercher l'écossais après s'être souvenue de l'existence de ce type. Toorj contempla sa femme puis son beau-père avant de se demander s'il devait révéler sa propre identité à Parkinson senior manifestement très renseigné sur les mongols dans les années 70 et les débuts de la décennie 80. Il finit ensuite par se ressaisir au moment où Pansy reprit la parole :

« _ Mac Kintosh détient toujours votre confiance Père ?

\- C'est un Écossais donc il n'aime pas beaucoup les Anglais mais il est honnête, avare, discret et lié à moi car je l'ai sorti du lot parmi tous mes employés après avoir noté ses capacités ainsi que son ambition. Confirma Parkinson.

\- Donc vous pensez que cet homme est toujours fiable. Estima Pansy.

\- Oh oui : il est lié à notre famille par un serment inviolable donc il ne pourrait jamais me trahir, ni ta mère, ni toi, ni ton frère ou vos descendants. Affirma Parkinson sous le regard abasourdi de Toorj.

\- C'est une drôle de manière de vous assurer la fidélité des gens. Commenta Toorj surpris.

\- Cela peut vous surprendre mais le serment inviolable auquel s'est soumis MacKintosh n'est pas si terrible que ça puisque je lui ai seulement fait jurer de ne jamais me trahir, ni mes enfants, leurs descendants ou Naraantsuya. Il a également prêté un serment inviolable où il s'engageait à veiller sur les intérêts financiers de mes enfants si je finissais en prison. Affirma Parkinson après s'être assuré que le garde était trop loin pour les entendre puisqu'ils s'occupaient des Nott à présent sortis de l'infirmerie.

\- De quels intérêts financiers parlez-vous Père ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Je vais te donner l'adresse de MacKinstosh si tu veux aller le voir aujourd'hui ou demain avant qu'il ne reçoive ma lettre. Tu lui diras que tu viens de ma part puis il te racontera tout. Affirma Parkinson sans oser en dire d'avantage car le garde semblait avoir fini de s'occuper des Nott.

\- Bien Père. Répondit Pansy surprise.

\- Dites : cette Nalaa était vraiment la sœur de Batajii Deriig ? Demanda soudainement Toorj perturbé par les propos précédents de Parkinson sur sa mère ou encore sa filiation possible avec Tsetseg.

\- Oui mais vous parlez d'elle au passé : elle est donc morte ? Demanda Parkinson surpris.

\- Oui Père.

\- Vous la connaissiez ? S'enquit le prisonnier.

\- Disons que j'en ai entendu parler mais j'aimerai avoir le plus d'informations possible sur elle. Éluda Toorj.

\- Eh bien cette femme était une cracmolle victime des machinations de son frère Batajii. Comme quoi les cracmols souffrent partout quel que soit leur pays d'origine. Expliqua Parkinson. _ »

* * *

Parkinson révéla détenir ses informations de Mac Kintosh puisque cet homme fréquentait la cracmolle à la fin des années 70. Apparemment, le Khan Deriig avait refusé d'abandonner sa fille cracmolle Nalaa mais il dissimula sa permanence aux yeux des sorciers qui crurent à son histoire sur le décès de la fillette à cause d'une maladie infantile. Le Khan la fit donc grandir au sein d'appartements privés en compagnie de son frère Batajii jusqu'à ce que ce dernier parte à l'école de magie. Ensuite, le père tenta d'aider sa fille à trouver sa place parmi les moldus en la faisant étudier à Oulan-Bator mais Nalaa voulait rester dans le monde magique. Afin de ne pas créer de problèmes à son frère plus tard, l'adolescente utilisa donc une anagramme pour modifier son nom de famille.

Ensuite, elle devint un moniteur au manège hippique sorcier situé dans la steppe puisque les soins des animaux ne nécessitaient aucune magie. Cette femme parlait très bien anglais contrairement à beaucoup de sorciers mongols donc elle s'occupait souvent des touristes qui venaient au manège. C'est ainsi que Parkinson la rencontra par hasard lorsque Mac Kintosh l'emmena faire un tour au manège hippique. Le père de Pansy ne fréquentait pas les cracmols mais il estima cette femme très compétente dans son domaine. L'Anglais finit cependant par oublier son existence et ne s'en soucia plus jusqu'au moment où il apprit la rixe entre son neveu et Mac Kintosh à cause de leur rivalité à son sujet :

« _ Mon neveu m'a contacté à travers la cheminée pour me demander mon aide afin d'échapper à la fureur de Mac Kintosh. Je les ai donc rejoints mais j'ai bien cru que l'écossais allait tuer ce crétin quand il a découvert l'identité du nouveau petit ami de sa belle mongole moins de deux jours après leur rupture. Expliqua Parkinson

\- … (silence de Toorj en train d'écouter toutes les informations données par Parkinson sur son hypothétique père).

\- J'ai donc du intervenir pour calmer Mac Kintosh qui avait défait mon neveu en duel sorcier mais ne se contentait pas de sa victoire et voulait le réduire en petits morceaux grâce à ses poings. Affirma Parkinson.

\- Votre employé était très lié à cette Nalaa ? Demanda Toorj qui s'efforçait de rester calme.

\- Eh bien, ils sont restés quelques années ensemble mais mon neveu a semé la zizanie entre eux entre 1979 et 1980 avant de piquer cette femme à Mac Kintosh durant l'un des voyages de mon employé en Chine pour mes affaires. Je n'ai pas souvent vu Mac Kintosh furieux, néanmoins, je peux vous assurer que la fureur des Écossais n'est pas qu'une légende car ce type a massacré mon neveu avant de me présenter sa démission. Raconta Parkinson.

\- Mais comment a-t-il pu frapper votre neveu s'il avait été soumis au serment inviolable ? Demanda Toorj surpris.

\- Il a été soumis au serment inviolable bien après et ce serment n'inclut pas mon neveu car cette ordure mériterait bien plus que quelques coups de poings. Affirma le prisonnier.

\- Mac Kintosh vous a présenté votre démission mais il était encore votre employé quand je l'ai rencontré ? Répliqua Pansy surprise.

\- Oui car j'ai refusé la démission de Mac Kintosh puisque cet homme est un employé hors-pair et il a seulement réglé ses comptes avec ce fumier qui se proclamait mon neveu. Ensuite, Mac Kintosh a voulu rentrer en Grande-Bretagne loin de cette Nalaa qui ne souhaitait plus entendre parler de lui, ni le suivre en Ecosse. Enfin, mon neveu a fini par délaisser cette femme lui aussi car elle trop accaparée par son procès contre son frère Batajii pour conter fleurette.

\- Quel procès ? Demanda Toorj surpris.

\- Le Khan Batajii Deriig lui avait volé son héritage au moment de la mort de leur père en 1978 d'après Mac Kintosh. Leur géniteur était manifestement meilleur que moi puisqu'il avait laissé la moitié de ses biens à sa fille cracmolle. Toutefois, Batajii n'a pas respecté la volonté de son père donc Nalaa avait intenté un procès à son frère afin de récupérer ce qui lui revenait de droit. Ensuite, Mac Kintosh a appris en juillet 1980 qu'elle avait perdu son travail après la découverte de sa grossesse quelques mois plus tôt. Déplora Parkinson.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle perdu son travail ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Les filles-mères ne sont pas bien vues par les sorciers. Rappela Toorj attristé pour sa mère.

\- Exact donc cette femme espérait vraiment gagner son procès pour pouvoir élever son enfant dignement. Malheureusement, elle a perdu le procès en juillet 1980 puis la future maman s'est également retrouvée à la rue car Batajii lui a même volé sa petite maison offerte par leur père avant sa mort. Ce type ne s'est même pas soucié du sort de sa sœur malgré son accouchement imminent ou de son soudain dénuement. Dévoila Parkinson.

\- … (Dégoût profond et haine incommensurable de Toorj envers le Khan Deriig qui a ruiné la vie de sa mère avant de la laisser sans ressources, ce qui convainquit la jeune femme de donner son bébé à Nadang Adiriig afin de lui assurer un futur).

\- Je peux vous dire que Mac Kintosh est retourné en Mongolie en juillet cette année-là afin de rechercher son ex et l'aider mais il ne l'a pas retrouvé. Ensuite, une employée de l'hôpital lui a appris le décès du bébé puis le départ de la maman en Mongolie Intérieure. Donc Mac Kintosh a laissé tomber et est rentré en Grande-Bretagne. Ajouta le prisonnier.

\- …

\- Toutefois, vous venez de me dire que cette Nalaa est morte donc nous ne pouvons pas lui demander son aide pour semer la zizanie chez les Deriig. Je vais devoir tenter de trouver autre chose dans ce cas. Estima Parkinson songeur.

\- Père est-ce que Mac Kintosh est le père du bébé porté par Nalaa en 1980 ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Euh, je n'en sais franchement rien Pansy : je n'ai jamais posé cette question indélicate à MacKintosh mais il tenait vraiment à cette Nalaa et m'a demandé un congé avant de se rendre en Mongolie pour tenter de la retrouver après avoir appris ses problèmes. Donc il l'aurait certainement épousée si elle lui avait dit que son bébé était également le sien. Bon, Mac Kintosh aurait peut-être caché sa femme dans ses chères Highlands puisque c'est une cracmolle mais il ne l'aurait pas abandonné, ni leur gosse. _Affirma Parkinson._ Pourquoi tu me demandes une telle chose ?

\- Parce que le fils de Nalaa c'est moi. Intervint Toorj perturbé mais décidé à ne pas s'arrêter si près du but puisque Parkinson savait manifestement beaucoup de choses sur son père présumé.

\- Vous ? S'étonna le vieil homme.

\- C'est une longue histoire mais je vais vous la résumer en deux mots : ma mère m'a donné à Nadang Adiriig à l'insu de son mari Nansal Adiriig puisque le fils de ce couple était mort à la maternité et ma génitrice ne possédait plus rien. Aussi, j'ai ainsi pris la place du vrai Toorj Adiriig à mon insu puis la vérité a éclaté cette année donc la Katoun Adiriig est en prison depuis. Avoua Toorj.

\- Maintenant, je comprends la raison pour laquelle elle est en prison à cause de vous. Enfin, vous avez fait quoi pour envoyer la fille du Khan Deriig en prison ? Insista le prisonnier.

\- Je… J'ai vraiment trop honte pour oser en parler. Dit Toorj penaud.

\- Je n'insisterai pas mais sachez que rien de ce que vous pourriez dire ne pourrait me choquer car il est impossible de faire pire que moi. Affirma Parkinson.

\- J'ai rendu ma femme et mes enfants malheureux pendant quatre ans à cause de ma bêtise ! Protesta Toorj honteux.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Dit Pansy.

\- Si. S'entêta Toorj.

\- J'ai lancé un sortilège d'_Amnésie_ à ma femme avant de la foutre à l'asile puis j'ai traumatisé mes gosses pendant sept ans donc ça ne peut pas être pire que moi. Rétorqua Parkinson.

\- J'ai laissé des gens embarquer Pansy puis l'enfermer à l'asile pendant deux mois en 2013. Ensuite, je l'ai quitté avant de me marier avec Tsetseg en 2017 sans me douter qu'elle est peut-être ma cousine puisque c'est la fille du Khan Deriig. Cette femme affirmait attendre mon enfant mais cette folle portait notre fille à Pansy et moi après avoir volé notre dernière potion Bébé. Nous avons donc compris que le bébé était notre fille Saejin seulement trois jours après sa naissance le mois dernier. Donc je ne suis pas mieux que vous. Avoua Toorj dans un lapsus.

\- Pardon ? Ma fille n'a pas assez souffert à cause de moi : vous l'avez faite souffrir vous aussi en la cocufiant avant de la répudier et lui voler son bébé ? S'insurgea Parkinson abasourdi et furieux à la fois_._

\- Père : Toorj était alors sous _Imperium_ et ne s'est rendu compte de rien ! Enfin, ce n'est pas lui mais la Katoun et Tsetseg qui ont volé notre potion ! Le défendit Pansy._ »

* * *

La sorcière discuta à voix basse avec son père pour lui expliquer la situation sous le regard penaud de son mari. Le prisonnier écouta les propos de son enfant avec attention et retint difficilement son envie de frapper la vitre dans l'espoir de la briser et pouvoir flanquer son poing dans la gueule de son gendre. Toutefois, il nota également le désir de Pansy de conserver son mari puis le vieil homme songea à la peine de sa fille après la perte de son _Teddy Bunny_ par sa faute en 1991. Aussi, le prisonnier finit par estimer que son gendre méritait une autre chance si Pansy lui en donnait également une à lui aussi malgré toutes ses erreurs.

Enfin, ce type n'avait pas trompé sa femme et était resté manifestement chaste durant leur séparation. Il n'avait pas non plus agi volontairement contrairement à lui qui se laissa gagner par la folie avant de ruiner sa famille au lieu de se faire soigner à Sainte-Mangouste pendant que Naraantsuya se serait occupée de leurs enfants et MacKintosh de ses affaires. De plus, ce Toorj avait manifestement renoncé au titre de Khan héritier en 2000 afin d'épouser Pansy lorsque tout le monde le prenait pour un Adiriig. Cet homme était resté également auprès de Pansy malgré sa stérilité provoquée par la malédiction. Enfin, Toorj était rentré au bercail, Saejin avait été rendue à sa mère et les enfants semblaient heureux de cette réunification familiale. A présent, la famille allait donc s'installer à la ferme aux environs d'Aviemore pendant que Kenji resterait en ville.

Aussi, Parkinson estimait que nul ne devait plus les troubler maintenant mais plutôt les laisser se reconstruire en paix. Par contre, le vieil homme comprenait le choix des aurors mongols de démettre Toorj de ses fonctions après la découverte de sa bêtise face à celle qui se faisait passer pour sa mère. Il conserva cependant un silence prudent sur le sujet car lui-même ne fut pas mieux envers sa propre famille. De plus, ce Toorj semblait sincèrement aimer Pansy qui voulait manifestement le garder à ses cotés. Enfin, Parkinson avait constaté le respect ainsi que la gentillesse de ce type envers lui donc il ne voulait pas gâcher la vie de sa fille en semant la zizanie entre eux.

Le sorcier affirma cependant se débrouiller d'une manière ou d'une autre pour déstabiliser les deux clans afin qu'ils laissent la petite famille tranquille et ne tentent pas de les chercher après leur départ. Il approuva également la décision de son enfant de se dissimuler parmi les moldus pour le moment en attendant d'être certaine de pouvoir sortir à découvert chez les sorciers. Il l'encouragea lui aussi à utiliser leur nom chez les moldus plutôt que celui des Panshriij qui attirerait beaucoup trop l'attention. Le prisonnier reprit la parole :

« _ Toorj : vous devez vraiment aller voir MacKintosh pour lui parler et lui demander d'utiliser le _Rite du Sang_ afin de vous assurer de sa paternité ou non. Ensuite, il vous donnerait probablement son nom donc vous pourriez l'utiliser pour vous et votre famille. Suggéra Parkinson.

\- Je voudrais découvrir la vérité mais je ne saurais pas non plus quoi dire à ce type : vous me voyez me présenter sur le pas de sa porte en lui disant : _Bonjour Monsieur, je suis le fils de Nalaa: est-ce que vous êtes mon père ou ma mère a connu un autre homme en plus du cousin de Pansy après vous avoir largué ? _Répondit Toorj penaud.

\- Non c'est certain que MacKintosh risquerait de mal le prendre si vous lui posez la question de cette manière. Estima le prisonnier.

\- Vous croyez qu'il ne serait pas content d'avoir un fils, si c'est bien le père de Toorj ? Demanda Pansy inquiète.

\- Je pense qu'il prendra ses responsabilités si Toorj est son fils mais ça risque de vraiment le secouer car MacKintosh sera furieux contre la mère de ton mari si elle lui a caché une telle chose durant des années. Cette femme aurait du le contacter afin de lui annoncer son état si c'est lui le père et voir ce qu'il en pensait avant de donner son bébé à une autre. Répondit le prisonnier.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire car je ne connais pas ses raisons puisqu'elle est morte avant que nous puissions nous rencontrer. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ma mère ressemble car ma fratrie ne veut pas me parler, ni me donner une seule photographie d'elle. Révéla Toorj.

\- Ah parce qu'elle a eu d'autres enfants après vous ? Demanda Parkinson.

\- Oui, j'ai un frère et une sœur mais ils ne veulent pas me parler. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Mac Kintosh est tellement avare qu'il n'a pas voulu se marier, ni fonder une famille et s'est contenté de quelques liaisons ou du moins, il justifie son choix de cette manière mais je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas par chagrin après sa rupture avec votre mère. Aussi, je ne sais pas comment ce type va réagir en apprenant qu'il est non seulement peut-être votre père mais que votre mère a eu une famille avec un autre homme après vous avoir abandonné. Confessa le vieil homme.

\- Et si nous le rencontrions d'abord puis tu décides ensuite si tu veux lui en parler ou non ? Proposa Pansy à son mari.

\- Oui c'est une idée. Reconnut Toorj.

\- Ne tardez pas trop Toorj car une tragédie peut très vite arriver : ma femme et moi avons perdu Patrick à cause d'une stupide _Dragoncelle_. Cela peut vous sembler bête mais depuis je regrette de ne pas avoir emmené mon fils assister à la partie de son équipe de Quidditch comme je le lui avais promis. Je voulais vraiment l'emmener mais je suis rentré trop tard à cause d'une réunion importante quelque jours avant sa maladie. Franchement, j'aurais préféré manquer cette réunion et passer un dernier moment de complicité avec mon fils qui désirait assister à cette partie. Avoua Parkinson.

\- ...

\- Mac Kintosh est bien moins vieux que moi mais ne prenez pas le risque d'attendre des mois ou des années pour lui parler de votre mère après votre rencontre. Conseilla le prisonnier.

\- Je ne crois pas que je sois capable d'aller le voir aujourd'hui. Confessa Toorj troublé.

\- Ce n'est pas facile, je le comprends. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais la communication est plus facile entre un père et une fille qu'avec un fils. Vous venez de le voir aujourd'hui même car Pansy est venue me voir mais pas Kenji. Rappela le vieil homme.

\- J'aurais du naître cracmolle à la place de Kenji: ainsi les choses seraient maintenant différentes puisque vous auriez eu votre héritier et vous n'auriez pas perdu la tête au point d'envoyer Eej à l'asile. Regretta Pansy.

\- Non Pansy, ne songe plus aux bêtises que je vous ai dit un soir car ce n'était pas vrai : j'aurai du plutôt me faire soigner par un psychomage après la mort de Patrick en 1989 au lieu de sombrer dans la folie et m'en prendre à vous trois. Affirma Parkinson.

\- ...

\- Après la mort de Patrick, je me suis mis à haïr ta mère en 1989 avant de lui reprocher son décès, néanmoins, elle n'en était pas responsable. Ensuite, je m'en suis pris à ton frère car je lui reprochais d'être un cracmol inutile qui aurait du mourir à la place de Patrick mais ce n'était pas de sa faute non plus si Kenji est un cracmol ou si Pat a succombé à la _Dragoncelle_. Après je me suis seulement fiée à toi mais je voulais te rendre parfaite comme héritière et te marier au meilleur parti à mes yeux sans me soucier de te rendre le prisonnier.

\- Père vous devriez dire ces choses également à Eej et Kenji. Tenta Pansy troublée.

\- Je veux bien mais ta mère préférait probablement me lancer un _Avada Kedavra _plutôt que d'écouter mes excuses et ton frère ne veut pas me parler. Rappela son père lucide.

\- Kenji a vraiment besoin d'entendre ces mots de votre propre bouche. Affirma Pansy. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, ils continuèrent de discuter un moment puis Parkinson leur donna l'adresse de MacKintosh. En raison des derniers préparatifs pour la fête de dimanche mais aussi du trouble de Toorj, le couple n'était pas certain de se rendre tout de suite chez l'écossais. Toutefois, le prisonnier affirma de nouveau avertir discrètement ce type de leur prochaine visite grâce à une lettre puisqu'il était autorisé à écrire ou recevoir du courrier. Par contre, il ne dévoilerait rien sur les soupçons du couple au sujet de la paternité de MacKintosh car les sorciers ne détenaient aucune preuve certaine.

En effet, nul ne pouvait savoir si Nalaa fréquentait également d'autres hommes durant cette période. De plus, elle n'avait envoyé aucun message à l'écossais pour lui annoncer sa grossesse donc il fallait attendre un test de paternité ou encore l'utilisation du Rite du Sang par MacKintosh pour déterminer si Toorj était son fils. Enfin, personne ne pouvait prévoir la réaction de cet homme même si Parkinson estimait que MacKintosh prendrait ses responsabilités dans ce cas malgré le fait que Toorj était un adulte à présent. Aussi, le sorcier reconnaîtrait probablement son fils en cas de test positif.

Le mongol songeur tenta alors de s'imaginer comme _Toorj MacKintosh_. Ensuite, il surprit sa femme ainsi que son beau-père en proposant d'y associer également le nom des Parkinson. Après tout, la famille faisait partie du _Registre des sang-purs_ donc ce serait bête de perdre le nom. Il s'amusa à taquina sa femme en l'appelant _Pansy MacKintosh-Parkinson_. De cette manière, la lignée des Parkinson ne s'éteindrait pas même si peu de personne s'en douterait à Poudlard au moment de la rentrée des enfants car peu de personne retiendrait leur second nom.

Ensuite, les gosses pourraient le valoriser d'avantage après la fin de leurs études. Pansy songeuse trouva l'idée intéressante tout comme son père qui rappela qu'elle était le chef de leur famille. Enfin, un garde s'approcha pour leur rappeler discrètement que l'horaire des visites était fini depuis un petit moment car il était pratiquement dix-neuf heures. Le couple acquiesça et s'excusa auprès des gardiens puis Pansy dut saluer son père :

« _ Je suis vraiment contente de vous avoir revu Père : cette rencontre a été très différente de ce que je m'attendais.

\- Je suis heureux de t'avoir revu Pansy après toutes ces années. Répondit son géniteur.

\- Nous nous reverrons bientôt Père, je vous promets de revenir.

_\- I'll be there for you Child: I wasn't a good father before but I promise to protect you now and your family too. _Promit le sorcier.

\- Merci pour votre aide Père. Affirma Pansy.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous aider Pansy ainsi que ta mère et ton frère car je tiens vraiment à m'assurer de votre sécurité. _You'll be safe Child: I promise. Daddy will protect you this time and I don't let someone hurt you anymore_. Affirma Parkinson sincèrement déterminé à assurer la survie de son enfant et à ne laisser plus personne la blesser.

\- Merci pour votre aide. Affirma Toorj.

\- De rien et merci pour la votre Toorj car je vais enfin dormir en toute quiétude après avoir parlé avec ma fille puisque vous êtes parvenu à la convaincre de venir jusqu'ici. Enfin, je ne tremblerai pas de froid cette nuit grâce à vous deux et tous vos cadeaux. Dit Parkinson.

\- Résistez Père : vous serez bientôt dehors si tout va bien. L'encouragea Pansy.

\- Je te promets de faire de mon mieux et j'avoue avoir très envie de voir mes petits-enfants si jamais on me permet de sortir d'ici. Répondit Parkinson.

\- Je vous promets de vous les faire rencontrer un jour si vous sortez car ils sont trop petits pour venir ici. Affirma Pansy.

\- En attendant, nous vous laissons les photos. Renchérit Toorj.

\- Ah voici Roby : c'est lui qui va vous ramener Parkinson. Affirma le gardien.

\- Roby prends soin de mon père s'il te plait. Demanda Pansy à l'elfe.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs : la cellule de votre père est toute propre maintenant mais aussi bien chaude et accueillante. La chaufferette fonctionne très bien donc la pièce est déjà moins humide. Votre papa va pouvoir rester un moment assis puis je l'aiderai à se coucher avant l'extinction des feux. Enfin, je vais lui préparer quelque chose en plus du dîner qui sera servi tout à l'heure puisqu'il a de la nourriture supplémentaire dans sa cellule. Répondit l'elfe de maison.

\- Merci Roby : je ne pense pas pouvoir revenir demain mais j'enverrai Haje vous porter une bouilloire et une casserole donc dis-moi si tu as besoin d'autre chose ? Père je reviendrais probablement la semaine prochaine mais vous voulez qu'Haje vous porte quelque chose demain en attendant mon retour ? Répondit Pansy.

\- Des cadres photos et un album si possibles afin de pouvoir encadrer ou y ranger toutes les belles photographies que tu m'as données. Pourrais-tu me donner aussi d'avantage de parchemin, plusieurs encriers et des plumes ? Demanda son père.

\- Haje vous portera toutes ces choses demain Père. Promit Pansy. _ »

Ensuite, Pansy salua encore une fois son père à travers la vitre avant de confier les photographies, le parchemin, l'encrier, la plume ainsi que le second paquet au gardien. Ensuite, elle contempla Roby pousser le fauteuil roulant puis observa la porte se refermer sur son père et l'elfe. Enfin, la jeune femme saisit le bras tendu par son mari afin de sortir du parloir. La sorcière prit le temps de saluer les gardes et les remercier pour leur patience puisque le couple avait eu droit à plus d'une heure supplémentaire au lieu d'être mis à la porte à la fin de l'horaire réglementaire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux conjoints trouvèrent Birdie en train de les attendre dans le couloir. Pansy émue revit enfin l'elfe qui avait pris soin d'elle après la soi-disant mort de sa mère. La jeune femme enlaça donc Birdie également heureuse de la revoir mais aussi de constater qu'elle n'avait pas été oubliée puisque la sorcière l'avait rachetée après avoir su sa présence ici. Enfin, Birdie la contempla un moment avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Maîtresse Pansy : Birdie est heureuse de vous revoir.

\- Birdie ça fait tellement longtemps.

\- Maîtresse Pansy a retrouvé son apparence d'avant et elle est plus jolie ainsi. Affirma l'elfe.

\- Merci Birdie. Je te présente mon mari Toorj. Répondit la sorcière en lui présentant Toorj.

\- Maître Toorj. Salua l'elfe.

\- Bonsoir Birdie.

\- Tu verras Kenji d'ici peu car il nous attend dehors puis nous allons t'emmener avec nous. Expliqua Pansy à l'elfe.

\- L'ancien Maître Kenji va bien ? Demanda Birdie.

\- Oui : il est marié maintenant et a un petit garçon. Révéla Pansy.

\- Et votre mère va bien maintenant ? S'enquit Birdie curieuse.

\- Elle va très bien, tu la rencontreras certainement demain. Promit Pansy.

\- Où habitez-vous maintenant Maîtresse ? Demanda Birdie.

\- En Mongolie pour le moment, nous avons deux autres elfes de maison : Haje et Hie mais tu les rencontreras seulement demain car il est tard en Mongolie maintenant. Je te procurerais tout le nécessaire demain Birdie et on va s'arranger pour ce soir. Promit Pansy.

\- Birdie n'a pas besoin de grand-chose Maîtresse Pansy. Protesta Birdie.

\- Les choses sont différentes en Mongolie Birdie et puis je n'ai jamais maltraité, ni négligé un elfe. Affirma Pansy.

\- Oh, Birdie sait que Maîtresse Pansy traite bien ses elfes : Birdie se souvient que Maîtresse Pansy portait toujours des fleurs des champs ou de montagne à Birdie quand la jeune maîtresse allait faire des excursions avec son frère dans les Highlands durant les vacances d'été. Affirma Birdie._ »

* * *

Ensuite, l'elfe emboîta le pas à Pansy qui suivit Toorj afin de retourner à l'air libre tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de songer à son géniteur. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils retrouvèrent le passeur qui les attendait afin de les ramener sur la berge et leur montra la lanterne rouge maintenant accrochée à sa barque illuminée grâce à elle. Pansy admira l'objet puis le passeur les ramena sur la terre ferme tout en discutant durant tout le trajet.

Une fois de l'autre coté, Pansy le salua puis retrouva Kenji abasourdi par la vision de Birdie. Le cracmol salua affectueusement l'elfe de maison et questionna sa sœur sur son entrevue avec leur père. Au cours du récit, Pansy omit les détails sur Mac Kintosh ou la mère de Toorj. Ensuite, Kenji surpris se montra sceptique au sujet du repentir de leur père, néanmoins, il ne se permit aucune remarque après avoir constaté le soulagement évident de sa jumelle. Par contre, Kenji fut très satisfait et même soulagé par la décision du Vieux de les aider puis il nota la surprise de Toorj avant de lui donner quelques explications :

« _ J'aime pas le Vieux et tu le sais mais je reconnais que c'est un grand manipulateur qui parvient toujours à rouler les autres dans la farine ou les inciter à faire ce qu'il veut. Je suis donc certain qu'il va tout faire pour obtenir notre sécurité à tous grâce au chantage ou en semant la zizanie sans en avoir l'air. Dit Kenji avec un brin d'admiration dans la voix car il avait beau déprécier son père, il ne dédaignait pas ses capacités.

\- … (stupeur de Toorj face à l'admiration évidente de son beau-frère pour le coté manipulateur de son père).

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Toorj : tu as l'air surpris ? S'amusa Kenji.

\- Tu admires les combines de ton père ? Demanda son beau-frère

\- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas un Parkinson, ni un Serpentard Toorj mais un Rouge-et-Or donc mon attitude peut te surprendre, cependant, la fin justifie les moyens à mes yeux. Expliqua Kenji.

\- Oui mais quand même. Protesta Toorj.

\- Tu veux protéger ta famille ou pas Toorj ? Insista Kenji.

\- Oui. Reconnut Toorj.

\- Alors sois content que le Vieux ait décidé d'appliquer la règle numéro 10 des Parkinson et de faire travailler ses méninges pour assurer notre sécurité car il y parviendra mieux que tous tes copains aurors mongols ou britanniques réunis. De toute façon, il nous le doit à ma sœur, ma mère et moi car nous sommes sa seule famille restante puisqu'il ne parle plus à son neveu. Affirma Kenji qui dévoila ainsi son coté opportuniste.

\- Tu crois vraiment que votre père va parvenir à résoudre nos problèmes ? S'étonna Toorj.

\- Le Vieux ne peut pas tout résoudre mais il va probablement faire en sorte que tes ennemis se désintéressent totalement de nous pendant un bon moment avant de nous oublier. Ma sœur n'a pas lu le compte-rendu du procès de notre père mais moi oui et je peux t'assurer que le Vieux s'en est tiré avec une peine de réclusion à perpétuité durant son procès au lieu du baiser du Détraqueur car mon père est un fieffé Parkinson. Aussi, il a su profiter des révélations fracassantes de Pansy quelques minutes avant le sien pour renverser la situation. Répondit Kenji tout en dissimulant certaines choses.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Toorj surpris.

\- Il a manifestement su se faire passer pour un vieux fou ou un idiot rendu dingue par la mort de son premier fils au point de jeter sa femme dans un asile parce qu'il la jugeait responsable de la maladie de Patrick. Mon père a même inventé que ma mère le trompait et voulait nous emmener loin de lui. Aussi, il a justifié ses actes par son soi-disant désir de nous garder avec lui ma sœur et moi. Le Vieux a aussi dit que je le détestais depuis mon enfance et que je voulais emmener Pansy loin de lui, ce qui est d'ailleurs vrai. Mon père a tenté de justifier son attitude envers ma sœur par le fait que c'était la seule véritable personne qui tenait à lui et qu'il désirait assurer son avenir avant sa propre mort.

\- De quelle trahison tu parles, enfin Maman voulait partir ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Mais non Penny: le Vieux a inventé ce truc sur Maman pour pouvoir se justifier. La rassura Kenji sincèrement convaincu des mensonges de son père.

\- Ah...

\- Beh tu sais quoi Toorj ? Les membres du Magenmagot l'ont cru et certain l'ont même plaint car c'est le chagrin après la mort de Patrick, la trahison de ma mère ainsi que la peur de perdre ma sœur qui l'aurait fait agir ainsi d'après ces gens. Le Magenmagot a donc jugé mon père désespéré au point de manipuler ma sœur pour que Pansy ne le trahisse pas comme ma mère avant elle. De plus, le Vieux s'était convaincu d'agir pour le bien de Pansy parce qu'un mari sorcier aurait su la protéger contrairement à moi. Affirma Kenji.

\- Kenji tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi de ton père : il souffrait vraiment d'un trouble depuis la mort de Patrick. Protesta Toorj.

\- Père est sincère Kenji : il regrette vraiment ses actes et suit une thérapie auprès d'un psychomage. Révéla Pansy.

\- Hm, je pense qu'il a vraiment des remords puisqu'il est seul à en crever maintenant mais c'est surtout toi qu'il veut revoir, pas moi. Rétorqua son frère troublé.

\- Viens le voir avec moi la prochaine fois et tu verras par toi-même. Insista Pansy.

\- Non Penny, je n'en ai pas la force mais je suis content pour toi si le fait de le voir te permet de te sentir mieux. Affirma Kenji.

\- J'en ai vraiment besoin Kenji : j'ai vécu vingt ans dans la peur de recevoir un _Avada Kedavra_ de sa part s'il sortait de prison. Après notre rencontre, le poids qui m'oppressait s'est enfin levé. De plus, Père ne va pas bien Kenji donc je veux vraiment lui parler souvent avant sa mort afin de le comprendre mais aussi m'aider moi-même à me reprendre de tout ça. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Oui j'ai compris que tu as besoin de décortiquer ta tête et la sienne pour te sentir bien : tu n'es pas une psy pour rien Penny. _Se moqua gentiment Kenji. _ Je vais donc te laisser le voir parce qu'il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas réaliser que tu as besoin de lui parler. Ça ne m'enchante pas mais je l'accepte. Affirma Kenji.

\- Par contre, j'ai peur de la réaction d'Eej. Avoua Pansy.

\- Je m'occuperai d'elle donc Eej ne te dira rien. Promit Kenji.

\- Merci grand-frère.

\- De rien, il faut bien que je m'occupe de ma petite sœur. Affirma Kenji._ »

Ensuite, Pansy et Toorj firent transplaner Kenji ainsi que Birdie en Mongolie sans évoquer MacKintosh en leur présence.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Parkinson abasourdi contemplait sa cellule propre, le lit installé dans un coin de la cellule, la petite desserte et la chaufferette. Le sorcier sentait une douce chaleur s'insinuer dans ses os, ce qui changeait grandement ses habitudes le soir. Ensuite, Roby saisit le plateau repas déposé par le garde et le posa sur la desserte. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le prisonnier put enfin manger commodément assis et à table au lieu de s'accroupir sur son ancienne paillasse maintenant disparue.

Ensuite, Roby affirma lui préparer également une tisane puisque Mrs Pansy avait porté le nécessaire. Le prisonnier acquiesça avant d'écrire sa lettre à Mac Kintosh pendant les préparatifs de l'elfe.

« __ Mon bon vieil ami Mac Kintosh, _

_Cela fait une éternité que nous ne nous sommes pas revus mais je pense souvent à vous. Vous êtes donc la première personne à qui je veux communiquer ma plus grande joie depuis vingt ans : ma chère fille Pansy est enfin venue me voir aujourd'hui. Or, vous savez combien je tiens à ma chère enfant même si ma folie précédente m'a conduite à la tourmenter durant des années avant sa fuite justifiée loin de moi. _

_Elle m'a pardonné ma folie et désire même me voir souvent maintenant que nous avons commencé à clarifier certains points. Ma fille reviendra donc en Grande-Bretagne d'ici peu donc je lui ai conseillé de venir vous voir puisque vous avez toujours été l'ami de notre famille et vous pourrez ainsi lui faire visiter votre chère ville d'origine comme vous le lui aviez promis un jour. Ainsi, elle pourra peut-être me donner de vos nouvelles puisque vous êtes manifestement toujours aussi casanier au point de rester au coin d'un bon feu. _

_Je sais que vous n'aimez pas sortir de vos chères montagnes, néanmoins, je serai vraiment heureux de vous revoir donc venez donc me rendre visite au parloir le plus rapidement possible. Nous pourrons ainsi parler du bon vieux temps mais aussi de nos souvenirs en Mongolie ou encore de notre belle Grande-Bretagne que je n'ai pas vue depuis longtemps. _

_Je vous attends donc avec impatience mon bon vieil ami. _

_Patrick Parkinson.__ »

Ensuite Parkinson relut sa lettre et la plia soigneusement puis il observa la tasse tendue par l'elfe avant de le remercier. Le sorcier but sa tisane pendant que Roby refaisait le lit après avoir trouvé des draps de flanelles propres ainsi que de nouvelles couvertures dans le paquet porté par Pansy tout à l'heure. L'elfe de maison affirma laver le reste du linge demain puis tous deux discutèrent un moment. Enfin, Roby l'aida à s'allonger dans le lit où Parkinson redécouvrit avec délices la joie de s'allonger sur un vrai matelas après tant d'années passées sur une paillasse.

L'elfe régla la chaufferette pour la nuit et saisit la lettre de Parkinson qui lui avait demandé de la déposer au service postal d'Azkaban. Le sorcier savait que son mot serait contrôlé par la censure mais il n'en avait cure car le prisonnier avait pris soin de rester très vague. Aussi, sa lettre ne serait pas jetée dans le registre des courriers tendancieux ou dangereux mais bien envoyée à son destinataire demain matin par l'un des hiboux d'Azkaban. Ensuite, Roby lui promit de revenir demain matin avant de le laisser se reposer.

Une fois seul, Parkinson se mit à réfléchir sur la situation de sa fille puis il se promit de détourner totalement l'attention des deux clans afin de s'assurer que personne ne s'en prendrait à elle, Kenji leurs familles, Naraantsuya et les autres Panshriij. Le prisonnier ne se faisait aucune illusion sur une réconciliation avec son fils ou sa femme mais il entendait bien les protéger face au danger. Parkinson s'était montré lamentable par le passé cependant le sorcier entendait bien se racheter un peu dés demain grâce à ses stratagèmes pour les protéger.

De plus, il ne se sentait maintenant plus seul mais de nouveau père puisque Pansy l'acceptait de nouveau dans sa vie même si ce ne serait pas facile de rétablir une véritable relation au bout de tant d'années. Enfin, le prisonnier se sentait également heureux à la perspective de pouvoir peut-être sortir et rencontrer ainsi cinq de ses six petits-enfants. Le sorcier songea également à la visite de MacKintosh d'ici peu puis décida de réfléchir à leur future stratégie.

En effet, il était temps de sortir de leur « léthargie » volontaire et d'agir de nouveau dans l'ombre afin de protéger sa ou plutôt LEUR famille si jamais Toorj était bien le fils de l'écossais. Or MacKintosh n'était pas seulement doué pour les affaires mais aussi pour trouver les points faibles de leurs ennemis et les utiliser afin de les neutraliser sans pour autant les blesser physiquement. Aussi, ce type ne se ferait aucun scrupule pour mettre hors-jeu la Katoun Adiriig et cette Tsetseg Deriig afin de s'assurer de la survie de la famille _MacKintosh-Parkinson_ s'il était père ainsi que grand-père lui aussi. Enfin, Père ou _Daddy _maintiendrait sa promesse envers sa petite Pansy et la protégerait de son mieux depuis sa cellule ou son futur cottage s'il obtenait son amnistie.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette dernière partie de cette première rencontre vous a plu. comme on le voit Parkinson est sincèrement repentant mais il conserve son opportunisme même si le vieil homme compte l'utiliser pour défendre les siens. **_

**_Pansy a-t-elle bien fait de confier ses problèmes à son père d'après vous ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous des règles des Parkinson ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Parkinson après la découverte des problèmes de sa fille ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de ses idées au sujet de semer la zizanie dans les deux clans pour détourner l'attention ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous le refus de Toorj de dévoiler publiquement la double vie du Khan ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de l'attitude du Khan Deriig envers sa sœur la mère de Toorj ?_**

**_D'après vous Mac Kintosh est le père de Toorj ou il y a un autre homme ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de l'écossais et Nalaa par le passé ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous les aveux de Toorj à son beau-père puis la réaction de Parkinson ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous la réaction de Toorj face au récit de Parkinson ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous du fait que Toorj a soudainement peur d'aller voir Mac Kintosh ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous les retrouvailles de Birdie et Pansy ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Kenji après le récit de sa sœur ?_**

**_Enfin, que pensez-vous de la lettre de Parkinson à Mac Kintosh ?_**


	45. La tapisserie des Parkinson

**_Bonjour à tous._**

**_Je comptais publier deux chapitres en même temps mais je dois réécrire le prochain chapitre à cause de ma bêtise (ce n'est pas la première fois que je crois faire un couper-coller avant d'effacer involontairement un fichier et de tout perdre, les lecteurs de la pomme tendue par le serpent le savent). En attendant voici celui-ci._**

**_A bientôt et bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry entra enfin chez lui et s'apprêtait à passer à table quand la sonnerie du téléphone fixe retentit. L'appareil était très peu utilisé depuis son installation des années plus tôt au point que Ginny ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle son mari insistait pour le conserver, néanmoins, l'auror affirmait avoir besoin d'être joignable au cas où les Dursley devaient communiquer avec lui.

Si Pétunia et Vernon se contentaient exclusivement d'un échange de cartes de Noël et encore sur l'insistance de Dudley, ce dernier contactait parfois Harry. Le cousin de l'Élu ressentait un profond sentiment de culpabilité envers Harry pour toutes les souffrances infligées durant leur enfance. Les deux hommes ne deviendraient jamais les meilleurs amis du monde, ni deux cousins très proches, cependant, Harry avait accepté ses excuses. Il était également heureux de maintenir ce contact irrégulier mais présent car Dudley était la seule famille maternelle qui lui restait.

Aussi, l'auror le voyait une ou deux fois par an mais Ginny et les enfants l'accompagnaient rarement. Harry s'en était fait une raison car ses gosses s'ennuyaient chez Dudley où ils n'étaient pas autorisés à faire, ni parler de la magie. Leur père avait ensuite décidé de faire installer un téléphone au Square Grimmaurd et payait toujours son abonnement même si les moldus croyaient que le voisin d'Harry détenaient deux lignes puisque la maison n'existait pas officiellement, ni n'était visible pour les moldus. L'installation du téléphone avait ainsi permis à Dudley d'appeler Harry pour le prévenir de la chute de Pétunia dans les escaliers puis son hospitalisation, le triple pontage de Vernon ou encore la naissance de ses enfants.

Harry inquiet se demanda donc la raison pour laquelle Dudley l'appelait à cette heure-ci. Non pas que l'hypothétique mort de Pétunia ou Vernon puisse l'affecter mais parce que l'auror ne voulait pas voir son cousin souffrir à cause de leur perte. Toutefois, rien ne l'avait préparé aux propos de son cousin :

« _ Harry, viens chez moi tout de suite : c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

\- Hein ?

\- Ma femme menace de placer notre fille dans un asile de fous et de partir très loin de moi avec notre fils. Avoua Dudley paniqué.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ma fille Sheila… J'avais des doutes mais je faisais semblant de rien… Commença Dudley gêné.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta fille ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

\- Elle est comme EUX, comme TOI. Se reprit Dudley.

\- Attends… Ta fille est une sorcière ? L'interrogea Harry abasourdi.

\- Oui… Mais ma femme n'en savait rien, elle ne connaissait rien de ton monde. J'ai toujours caché ces choses. Toutefois, ma fille a fait exploser la télé maintenant et elle a mis le feu au salon avant de blesser son frère sans le vouloir. Avoua Dudley agité.

\- Ta femme a eu peur. Devina Harry.

\- Oui et maintenant elle veut partir très loin avec notre fils, si nous ne nous débarrassons pas de notre fille mais Harry c'est mon enfant : je ne veux pas l'abandonner. Protesta Dudley.

\- …

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide S'IL TE PLAIT ! Supplia Dudley.

\- J'arrive. Le rassura son cousin._»

Après avoir averti Ginny abasourdie, Harry transplana dans un terrain vague près de la zone résidentielle où se trouvait le pavillon de Dudley. Ce dernier hagard l'attendait devant la porte puis le moldu le remercia pratiquement à genoux pour son soutien avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur où l'auror nota l'ampleur des dégâts dans le salon à la vue d'un écran LCD de 48 pouces était réduit en mille morceaux, le canapé totalement roussi, la table basse pratiquement réduite en cendres et les rideaux sentaient encore la fumée.

Harry contempla l'ampleur du désastre avant de s'attarder sur une petite fille réfugiée derrière un fauteuil intact pendant qu'une femme et un adolescent descendaient des valises tout en l'observant avec répulsion. Dudley épouvanté tenta de retenir sa femme ainsi que son fils couvert de pansements mais ces derniers refusèrent de rester auprès du MONSTRE. Harry s'approcha d'abord de la fillette effrayée et en larmes puis l'auror la rassura sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas un monstre. Malheureusement, la mère terrorisée nia violemment les propos du sorcier sans se soucier des dénégations de Dudley accablé. L'adolescent s'en prit également à son père :

« _ Espèce de sale menteur : tu aurais du dire à Maman qu'elle risquait de mettre au monde des monstres comme Sheila !

\- Ce n'est pas un monstre et puis je ne pensais pas avoir des enfants sorciers un jour ! Répliqua son père.

\- John : ton père ne pouvait pas le savoir et Sheila n'est pas un monstre. Intervint également Harry.

\- Tais-toi le Monstre : Grandad Vernon m'a toujours dit de me méfier de toi et il avait raison ! Hurla l'adolescent.

\- John tu arrêtes maintenant et tu n'insultes pas mon cousin ! Répliqua son père.

\- Il a raison Dudley : la famille de ta mère n'est pas normale donc Pétunia t'a contaminé puis tu as transmis cette horreur à Sheila ! L'accusa sa femme.

\- Mary… Tenta Harry.

\- Taisez-vous Mr Potter : c'est à mon mari que je parle et pas à vous. _ L'interrompit sèchement Mary._ Dudley : je ne vivrais pas une minute de plus ici si Sheila reste avec nous car elle a fait explosé la télé, incendié le salon et John a failli rester grièvement blessé par sa faute. Poursuivit la jeune femme.

\- Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès mais Sheila apprendra à maîtriser sa magie et ne fera plus rien de ce genre plus tard. Dit Harry pour rassurer la moldue.

\- Elle a déjà fait exploser la télé parce que je la taquinais puis elle a fait tomber une étagère sur moi car je ne voulais pas lui rendre son journal intime ! Qui me dit qu'elle ne tentera pas de me tuer un jour si j'ai le malheur de la provoquer de nouveau ? Répliqua John terrorisé.

\- C'était seulement un accident John. Tenta Harry.

\- C'est pire encore parce que ça veut dire qu'elle ne sait pas se contrôler et peut tous nous tuer avant son entrée dans l'école de fous dont parle Dudley ! S'insurgea Mary.

\- Ce n'est pas une école de fous mais une école de sorciers. Tenta Dudley livide tout en songeant à l'ironie de la situation car sa femme réagissait de la même manière que lui envers son cousin en 1991.

\- Sheila apprendra très vite à contrôler sa magie. Ajouta Harry.

\- Je ne reste pas ici Maman alors soit tu m'accompagne, soit j'irai seul chez grand-mère. Menaça John.

\- Tu veux aller chez Pétunia ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Non : cette femme est contaminée elle aussi, même si elle n'a pas de magie ! Affirma John apeuré et empli de dégoût.

\- Harry lance un sort à ma femme et mon fils pour leur faire oublier l'incident. Supplia Dudley.

\- Ça ne réglerait pas le problème car vous devrez de nouveau l'affronter plus tard quand Sheila manifestera régulièrement sa magie en grandissant. Déplora Harry.

\- Ah parce qu'en plus tu voudrais que ce fou nous lance un sort ? S'insurgea John.

\- Mais non. Tenta Dudley penaud.

\- C'est trop : M'man je fuis chez Granny, tu viens ou pas ? Demanda l'adolescent.

\- Je te suis John : nous allons nous installer chez ma mère. Affirma sa génitrice terrorisée.

\- Mary tu ne peux pas partir ! Protesta Dudley livide.

\- Papa : c'est Sheila ou nous parce que je ne dors pas dans la même maison qu'un monstre pareil. Rétorqua John.

\- Dudley : notre fils a seulement douze ans donc je dois le protéger de la magie de Sheila et par conséquent m'éloigner de vous deux si tu la garde avec toi. Affirma Mary déterminée à sauver son fils.

\- Mary : je ne chasserai pas Sheila car c'est notre fille ! Je me suis mal comporté une fois mais pas deux ! Tonna Dudley.

\- Alors adieu. Dirent les deux autres Dursley avant de saisir les derniers sacs afin de les ranger dans le coffre sans se soucier de leur mari ou père en train de tenter de les retenir._ »

Mary se mit au volant puis John s'assit à ses cotés sans un regard pour son père en larmes. Enfin, la moldue démarra en trombe afin de fuir le pavillon devenu _la maison des horreurs_ à ses yeux. Dudley se laissa aussitôt tomber à genoux puis Harry fit de son mieux pour le relever afin de l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la maison pour discuter avec Sheila…

* * *

De leur coté, les époux Panshriij étaient rentrés chez eux où Pansy aida Birdie à s'installer pour cette première nuit à la Ger. Ensuite, la sorcière retrouva son mari dans la pièce à vivre où Toorj faisait les cent pas tout en songeant aux révélations obtenues en si peu de temps. D'un côté, le mongol était heureux de découvrir son père très bientôt s'il s'agissait vraiment de Mac Kintosh mais de l'autre, le sorcier craignait d'être repoussé, même si, son beau-père affirmait que ce type prendrait ses responsabilités. De plus, Toorj inquiet estimait que rien ne pouvait lui assurer que l'écossais serait heureux de cette paternité tardive et totalement inattendue. Le mongol chassa ensuite ses pensées à la vue de sa femme qui prit la parole :

« _ Il est tard, tu ne vas pas te coucher ?

\- Je n'ai franchement pas sommeil après toutes les révélations d'aujourd'hui. Avoua Toorj.

\- C'est vrai que tu as reçu un sacré choc. Dit Pansy.

\- Pas toi au moment de ta rencontre avec ton père ? Interrogea Toorj surpris.

\- Oui : je ne m'attendais pas à trouver mon père ainsi. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Pansy : à Aviemore, tu pensais déjà que Mac Kintosh est peut-être mon père ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Franchement, ça m'a traversé l'esprit quand je me suis rappelée de lui après notre dispute avec Naé au sujet de ton père mais je n'ai pas osé t'en parler. Je te demande pardon pour ne pas te l'avoir dit tout de suite mais j'avais peur de te donner de faux espoirs et de te blesser si ce type n'est pas ton père. S'excusa Pansy penaude.

\- Je comprends tes intentions mais fais-moi part de tes doutes la prochaine fois : comme ça, je serais préparé au lieu de m'en prendre plein la poire comme durant les révélations de ton père. Affirma Toorj.

\- Je ne me doutais pas de toutes ces choses : Mac Kintosh m'avait seulement dit qu'il avait connu une certaine Nalaa en Asie avant de changer de sujet donc je n'y pensais plus du tout jusqu'à ce matin au moment de la dispute. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Il est comment ce Mac Kintosh et c'est quoi son prénom ? Demanda Toorj curieux.

\- Il s'appelle Archibald : c'est un homme très intelligent et passionné par son pays au point de parler le gaélique écossais mais aussi le Scott. Révéla Pansy.

\- Archibald: tu parles d'un prénom, je l'ai échappé belle ! Tu imagines s'il m'avait prénommé _Archibald junior_ ? Tenta de plaisanter Toorj tout en notant soigneusement le nom de ce type.

\- Je t'aurais appelé_ Archie_ dans ce cas. Affirma Pansy._ »

XXXX

Ils discutèrent de la situation un petit moment puis Toorj demanda à sa femme si elle détenait un cliché de Mac Kintosh parmi ceux qu'elle était parvenue à préserver de la furie destructrice de Kenji et Naraantsuya en 1998 après le retour de la Mongole après sa visite au Manoir Parkinson. La jeune femme était revenue en compagnie des animaux, l'urne de Patrick, de nombreux objets personnels ainsi que les photos de famille. Pansy réfléchit un instant puis elle estima détenir peut-être quelques clichés de Mac Kintosh parmi ceux des photographies de mariage de ses parents, ceux lors de la soirée chez les Macmillan ou encore les photographies personnelles de son père officiellement destinées à elle, même si ce carton-là, n'avait encore jamais été ouvert.

Ensuite, elle se rendit à sa chambre afin de les chercher mais le mongol la suivit pour tenter de s'incruster toute la nuit. La sorcière lança d'abord un sortilège de silencepour être certaine de ne pas réveiller leur fille. Ensuite, elle sortit quelques cartons de son armoire et les vida sur le lit avant de chercher les clichés. Pansy ne put d'abord s'empêcher d'observer la dizaine de photos du mariage de ses parents préservées de la fureur de sa mère avant de trouver Mac Kintosh sur l'un des clichés. Toorj abasourdi observa alors Archibald Mac Kintosh aussi grand que Parkinson senior mais bien plus musclé. Ensuite, il contempla avec attention ses yeux noirs, sa peau légèrement halée, sa crinière indisciplinée, ses favoris noirs et son bouc. Pansy affirma que Mac Kintosh détenait ces choses toujours lors de leur rencontre.

La jeune femme confessa avoir également admiré son kilt lors de la soirée. Elle l'avait aussi entendu jouer de la cornemuse avec d'autres écossais ce soir-là dont les Macmillan. Les écossais chantèrent aussi quelques chansons en gaélique écossais ainsi qu'en anglais. Pansy chercha attentivement un cliché et trouva celui où elle posait en compagnie de Mac Kintosh. Toorj contempla d'abord sa femme sous son apparence factice puis il examina l'homme en kilt qui posait à ses cotés avant d'admirer sincèrement sa prestance. Enfin, Pansy saisit le carton des photographies personnelles de son père que Parkinson avait enchanté de manière à ce que personne d'autre qu'elle ne puisse l'ouvrir, pas même les aurors.

Après l'arrestation des Parkinson puis la réquisition du manoir, les aurors trouvèrent la boite et lancèrent plusieurs sorts pour déterminer si elle contenait des artefacts dangereux. Après un examen minutieux qui démontra l'absence de magie noire ou de gallions à l'intérieur, les hommes du Ministère le laissèrent donc à la disposition de Pansy. Lors du retour de Naraantsuya partie chercher leurs affaires au Manoir, l'adolescente était donc restée surprise par la vision de ce carton intact avec une étiquette écrite à la main par son père. Sa mère lui proposa de le brûler avec les photographies de Patrick Parkinson mais Pansy refusa. Elle le laissa cependant fermé et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de fouiller dans les autres paquets de photographies rapportés par Naraantsuya afin de subtiliser quelques clichés dont ceux du mariage de ses parents, de sa propre enfance y compris ceux avec Patrick Parkinson afin de les sauver du bûcher préparé par sa mère et Kenji ravi de détruire les photographies de leur père.

Pansy les dissimula donc de son mieux et les montra seulement à Toorj. Par contre, elle n'avait jamais osé ouvrir le carton de son père qui lui était destiné, néanmoins, sa discussion avec le vieil homme lui permettait maintenant d'affronter enfin ce paquet au lieu de le dissimuler encore dans son armoire. Les mains tremblantes de Pansy se posèrent un instant sur le couvercle avant de le soulever délicatement. Le couple abasourdi nota alors non seulement la présence de plusieurs photographies sorcières mais aussi d'un anneau que la jeune femme reconnut comme celui des Parkinson, la tapisserie sorcière de la famille soigneusement pliée, des liasses de livres sterling (la monnaie britannique moldue) et d'une lettre adressée à la jeune femme.

* * *

Cette dernière l'ouvrit avant de la lire rapidement :

__ Manoir Parkinson, 2 mai 1998,_

_Pansy si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu es maintenant le chef de la famille Parkinson et je suis mort ou en prison à cause de ma bêtise pour avoir suivi ces idiots de Mangemorts au lieu de rester dans mon coin selon nos règles. Tu t'es montrée plus intelligente que moi en te faisant passer pour une idiote totale (avec mon approbation et mon consentement tacite) pour éviter de te faire recruter par ces cons. C'est vrai que je me suis parfois senti insulté par les remarques sur ta bêtise chronique de la part des Mangemorts mais nous sommes des Parkinson donc nous savons encaisser les coups et les moqueries en attendant que l'orage passe ou le moment propice pour agir dans l'ombre afin d'abattre nos adversaires..._

_D'ailleurs, c'est le moment de faire profil bas: le Mage Noir va attaquer à Poudlard d'ici peu mais ma soi-disant couardise si souvent moquée par les autres me permet maintenant de rester ici au lieu de participer à son raid débile. Je ris encore en songeant à l'envie évidente de Lucius Malefoy qui a vu Voldemort me laisser rentrer à la maison après les derniers préparatifs où j'ai fait croire de trembler de tous mes membres, voire, de mouiller ma robe de sorcier. Bon c'est vrai, je tremble vraiment mais au moins je suis loin des combats au lieu de me retrouver en première ligne d'ici peu comme Lucius qui tremblait lui aussi..._

_La seule chose qui m'inquiète c'est que toi tu sois à Poudlard en ce moment mais je t'ai élevé à la Parkinson donc je sais que tu sauras bien te comporter : c'est-à-dire, rester dans ton coin, ne pas faire de vagues et attendre la fin des combats depuis la meilleure cachette possible avant de quitter l'école pour rentrer sagement ici auprès de moi. Ensuite, je t'aiderai à fuir chez les moldus en compagnie de Kenji._

_En effet, je ne pense pas que le Mage Noir va gagner car Potter l'a défait à chaque fois même si c'est un gamin. J'ai tenté de sauver nos arrières, néanmoins, les gens se sont contentés d'empocher mes gallions donc ils ne nous aideront pas à nous dépêtrer de l'étiquette de Mangemorts, même si, toi tu n'as rien fait (tu seras probablement cataloguée comme Fille de Mangemorts par ma faute). Aussi, tu dois te faire oublier un moment des sorciers britanniques donc tu transplanes à Aviemore avec ton frère dés maintenant, si je suis mort avant d'avoir pu t'en parler. Ensuite, tu te rends au restaurant La Rose d'Ecosse ou la boutique Au bon Souvenir d'Ecosse, voire, la petite brasserie à coté. Une fois dans l'un de ces locaux, tu demandes aux employés d'appeler Mac Kintosh car c'est lui qui s'occupera de vous deux dés aujourd'hui puisque je ne serais plus là pour veiller sur votre sort._

_Maintenant, Pansy, venons-en à la partie la plus pénible de cette lettre : ta mère est en vie. Non, tu ne rêves pas et je n'ai pas sifflé la bouteille de whisky écossais offerte par Mac Kintosh (même si j'adore le whisky) donc ce que je te dis est vrai. Ta mère n'est pas morte mais je l'ai placée dans un asile à cause de nos différends. Mac Kintosh ne le sait pas, ni Kenji car c'était seulement mon secret. Tu dois probablement me prendre pour un taré, cependant, suis-je un fou pour tenter de garder ma fille avec moi (la seule personne qui m'a vraiment aimé sans conditions depuis la mort de ma mère puisque Naraantsuya m'a probablement épousé pour mes gallions et Kenji me méprise depuis l'enfance) au lieu de laisser ta mère t'emmener en Mongolie ?_

_Ta mère et moi nous nous disputions beaucoup depuis la mort de Patrick. Je voulais qu'elle mette au monde le clone de ton frère grâce à une potion particulière si on la faisait préparer par Rogue, cependant, ta mère m'a alors accusé de ne pas aimer Kenji si je ne me contentais pas de lui. Elle a affirmé que je tenais seulement à toi parce que t'étais une sorcière contrairement à lui. D'accord, je le mettais parfois de coté mais c'était mon fils et j'y tenais aussi donc je le gardais avec nous au lieu de le jeter dehors comme beaucoup de sorciers le font avec leurs enfants cracmols._

_En 1991, ta mère a décidé de me quitter parce qu'on ne se supportait plus et puis j'étais soudainement trop vieux pour elle d'après ses dires. Au début, j'ai accepté son choix car elle semblait d'accord pour rester en Grande-Bretagne dans un beau manoir acheté par mes soins, cependant, Naraantsuya m'a ensuite achevé en affirmant vouloir finalement rentrer chez elle avec ton frère et toi. Elle affirmait vous emmener loin de moi en Mongolie où personne ne te chercherait un mari à ton âge. A ce sujet, je reconnais avoir très mal agi envers toi car Malefoy n'est plus un bon parti puisqu'il est dénigré par Voldemort et haï par Potter. Sache que tu mérites le mieux à mes yeux donc je te promets de te trouver un meilleur prétendant si le morveux des Malefoy nous fait la grâce de crever durant le raid et si je parviens à éviter Azkaban. _

_J'ai vraiment mal agi en 1991 mais ta mère ne cessait de me menacer en affirmant que les mongols ne me laisseraient jamais venir vous voir en Mongolie ton frère et toi si je tentais de vous rejoindre. D'après elle, le Magenmagot mongol ne m'auraient pas non plus permis de vous recevoir au manoir pour les vacances. Je te jure avoir tenté de discuter avec elle pendant des mois mais ta mère a fini par décider de vous enlever un soir. En fait, tu ne t'en souviens pas car tu es tombée de son balai pendant que tu tentais de lui échapper ce soir-là car tu voulais rester avec Daddy contrairement à Kenji prêt à suivre votre mère. A cause de Naraantsuya, tu as fait une chute de plusieurs mètres et c'est donc un miracle si tu es vivante. Ton frère et ta mère t'ont vu tomber: c'est pour ça qu'ils sont redescendus au sol au lieu de fuir jusqu'au lieu où Naraantsuya avait activé un portoloin pour la Mongolie. Nous t'avons alors emmené à l'hôpital puis ta mère a fait un malaise car le médicomage ne savait pas si tu allais survivre._

_Sur le coup, j'ai perdu la tête et j'ai refusé de laisser ta mère recommencer une chose de ce genre, te blesser de nouveau si tu survivais ou m'arracher MA fille et MON fils, même si, c'est un cracmol. Aussi, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour la rendre amnésique pendant qu'elle était en train de se reposer dans une chambre avant de la faire placer à l'asile d'Oulan-Bator. Ensuite, j'ai simplement dit à Kenji que votre mère était morte à cause de son malaise puis on a attendu ton réveil pour que tu puisses assister à l'enterrement. Kenji était trop agité par la perspective de te perdre aussi si jamais tu ne parvenais pas à te réveiller donc il n'a pas réalisé mes mensonges. Enfin, tu t'es réveillée puis le médicomage nous a conseillé de ne pas te rappeler ces choses alors nous ne t'avons rien dit._

_ J'ai ensuite organisé le soi-disant enterrement de Naraantsuya avant de vous manipuler tous les deux. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais souvent voir ta mère et elle est très bien traitée car j'y veille. Elle reçoit aussi beaucoup de cadeaux de ma part durant mes visites et attend même ma venue avec impatience. A présent, je ne peux plus m'occuper d'elle si je suis mort ou en prison donc allez la chercher quand les choses se seront calmées du coté des sorciers._

_Tu dois probablement m'en vouloir à mort pour mes actes et je m'excuse pour tout mais le décès de ton frère Patrick m'a détruit puis la peur de ta mort à cause de ta chute de balai a fini de me rendre dingue. Aussi, je me suis vraiment senti confus au point de faire n'importe quoi et enfermer ta mère à l'asile au lieu de me battre devant le Magenmagot mongol pour obtenir ta garde conjointe ou ton retour en Grande-Bretagne._

_Rien ne va plus dans ma tête depuis la mort de Patrick. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ma fille mais sache que TOI tu es ma seule certitude en ce monde parce que tu es L'UNIQUE PERSONNE qui tient vraiment à moi, même si, je ne suis pas le meilleur des pères. Je sais bien que Kenji me déteste donc je ne me fais aucune illusion sur lui. __Pansy, tu penses probablement que je suis dur avec lui mais ce sont les règles du monde sorcier. De plus, il m'a assez souvent hurlé son mépris en ton absence pour je décide de l'éloigner de moi. Toutefois, ne t'inquiètes pas car ton frère recevra 50000 gallions (362500 euros) et un véhicule moldu pour ses dix-huit ans puisque tu m'as cassé les pieds afin que je lui paye son permis comme cadeau pour ses dix-sept ans le 31 décembre 1997._

_J'ai donné l'argent de ton frère à un homme de confiance aux Pays-Bas il y a quelques mois donc il pourra continuer sa vie tout en me haïssant (j'ai répondu à tous ses propos dans une lettre méchante mais nécessaire car j'en ai marre de l'entendre m'appeler VIEUX CONNARD ou le voir souhaiter ma mort lorsque nous sommes seuls sans toi). Ton frère a besoin de me haïr pour aller de l'avant donc laisse-lui ses illusions si je vous laisse seuls à cause de mon décès ou mon séjour en prison. Rassure-toi, __Daddy ne t'a pas non plus oublié : tu recevras donc deux beaux grisons pour ton anniversaire comme promis ainsi que de l'argent. Toutefois, tes 50000 gallions sont cachés chez les moldus de peur que le Magenmagot ne tente de te les voler._

_Ce n'est pas une somme énorme comparée à ce que nous avions ici mais Voldemort a vidé une bonne partie de notre coffre et les pots-de-vin à ces fumier du Magenmagot nous ont fait perdre le reste. Enfin, le Magenmagot va nous prendre tous les objets mais aussi les biens immobiliers enregistrés à mon nom y compris ta ferme adorée ou la maison d'Aviemore si Potter gagne. Avant toute chose, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton avenir et celui de ton frère: La Rose d'Ecosse, le restaurant que j'ai évoqué précédemment est déjà au nom de Kenji puisqu'il veut devenir cuisinier. Il y a aussi un appartement au-dessus donc Kenji a tout ce qu'il faut et Mac Kintosh gérera l'établissement en attendant son arrivée. De plus c'est une activité florissante alors ne lui donnes pas les tiennes ou de l'argent supplémentaire car il aura ses 50000 gallions, son local, son appartement et sa voiture._

_En ce qui te concerne, je t'ai acheté des trucs moldus mais c'est toi qui as signé les actes grâce à la magie : souviens-toi des papiers que je t'ai fait signer à l'aveuglette sous le prétexte de préparer ton futur mariage. En réalité, Daddy ne t'a pas montré la réelle nature des documents pour que personne ne puisse te les voler si le Magenmagot tente de te juger toi aussi et t'interroge sur tes biens grâce à du Veritaserum puisque tu es probablement cataloguée comme fille de Mangemorts. Grâce à ce stratagème, le Magenmagot ne trouvera pas tes biens moldus donc tu es maintenant la propriétaire du petit bois jouxtant ta ferme adorée (c'est un terrain agricole: aussi, les moldus ne peuvent pas construire dessus et me l'ont vendu pour une bouchée de pain. Toutefois, le terrain pourrait devenir constructible plus tard et là tu deviendras riche ma fille si tu décide de le vendre à un promoteur immobilier). Mac Kintosh y a installé un chalet en bois mobile pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec les moldus (puisqu'on ne peut pas construire en dur dans ces bois pour le moment), ce qui te permettra de t'y cacher si nécessaire._

_J'ai aussi chargé l'écossais d'y emmener quelques chevaux de notre haras. Ne me demande pas pourquoi mais les édifices agricoles sont autorisés sur ce terrain donc les animaux ont pu avoir une écurie mais je n'ai pas pu te construire une maison en dur (je ne comprendrais jamais la logique des moldus). Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu donner à l'écossais tous nos chevaux ou les tiens, sinon le Ministère se demanderait où sont passés nos bêtes et pourrait tenter d'enquêter pour voir si nous possédons d'autres biens. En tout cas, je rigole à l'avance en imaginant les aurors ouvrir notre coffre malheureusement pratiquement vide à cause de l'avidité de Voldemort d'abord (il fallait bien que je lui laisse prendre mon argent pour éviter de devoir me mêler aux combats ! ) et des pots-de-vin inutiles ensuite. Notre coffre a encore quelques gallions mais le montant décevra le Ministère._

_Je t'ai aussi acheté une petite boutique de souvenirs et une brasserie artisanale où un maître brasseur moldu produit aussi bien une petite bière écossaise que du whisky. D'après Mac Kintosh, les moldus achètent plein de souvenirs durant leurs vacances en été ou en hiver. La boutique servira aussi d'épicerie fine pour pouvoir écouler la bière artisanale et le whisky en bouteille produit par la distillerie (tu peux utiliser les deux termes car le maître brasseur de ton atelier produit plusieurs sortes d'alcool). La brasserie contient également un petit pub pour vendre au détail les boissons fabriquées. __Mac Kintosh est doué pour les affaires donc il saura gérer tes activités (la boutique, la brasserie et le futur petit manège s'il parvient à en construire un dans le bois car je lui ai dit que tu adorais les chevaux) ainsi que celle de Kenji en toute discrétion si vous ne vous sentez pas de le faire ou si toi tu dois rester cachée. _

_En effet, j'ai peur que les élèves de la Maison Gryffondor ne se vengent sur tous les Serpentards en cas de victoire de Potter donc prudence Pansy car tu seras cataloguée comme la fille d'un Mangemort à cause de ma bêtise. Je sais que ces biens ne sont pas grand-chose comparés à ce que nous avons chez nous mais c'est assez décent pour que tu puisses vivre chez les moldus si le Magenmagot nous vole tous nos biens du coté sorcier.__Enfin, tu trouveras l'équivalent de 50000 gallions sur un compte moldu à ton nom à la banque moldue présente à Aviemore donc tu ne seras pas sans rien Pansy._

_Maintenant, Pansy, je m'adresse à toi en tant qu'héritière : c'est à toi que je donne la chevalière des Parkinson et notre tapisserie familiale puisque tu es le prochain chef de famille ma fille (en tant que cracmol, Kenji ne peut pas devenir chef de famille donc il n'a pas intérêt à te faire de crise de jalousie car c'est la loi chez les sorciers). Comme tu le sais, la tapisserie est imprégnée de magie et fait apparaître chaque nouveau membre biologique ou non (comme les conjoints) dans l'arbre généalogique. J'espère donc te voir perpétuer notre lignée ma fille car Kenji n'est pas sorcier et il a perdu tous ses droits non seulement pour lui mais aussi sa descendance, même si, tu voulais donner ta charge à ses futurs enfants._

_ J'ai également mis dans cette boîte des photographies de notre famille depuis mes grands-parents jusqu'à toi car je sais que tu es la seule qui t'intéresse à notre famille puisque ton frère me hait et affirme souvent fêter ma mort avec joie... Ce n'est pas la peine de le défendre, je sais déjà que tu seras probablement la seule personne à pleurer mon décès ou mon arrestation, même si, je ne suis pas un bon père pour toi. __Enfin, tu trouveras dans cette boite 20000 livres sterling (27572 euros) pour vous aider durant votre fuite. Je sais que tu connais la monnaie moldue tout comme Kenji donc vous saurez vous débrouiller._ __»_

* * *

Pansy abasourdie resta un moment sans voix tout comme son mari qui ne justifiait pas les actes de son beau-père mais le sorcier comprenait maintenant beaucoup plus de choses. Il tenta ensuite d'aider sa femme choquée à se remettre de ses émotions. La sorcière peinée confessa son trouble à la vue de la profonde dépression du sorcier ainsi que sa confusion mentale toutes ces années. Enfin, elle ne se souvenait pas de l'incident évoqué par Parkinson. Toorj prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Pansy tu ne vas pas te sentir responsable de ses actes ? Protesta le mongol.

\- Non mais beaucoup de choses auraient pu être différentes si j'avais pu l'aider à se reprendre avant qu'il ne perde totalement la tête en 1991. Regretta Pansy.

\- Pansy : tu n'étais qu'une enfant donc tu ne pouvais rien faire. Modéra Toorj.

\- J'aurais pu demander de l'aide à notre médicomage de famille si mes parents nous avaient parlé de leurs problèmes. Ce type pouvait peut-être faire interner mon père pour l'aider à se reprendre puis j'aurais demandé à ma mère de rester en Angleterre jusqu'à nos dix-sept ans au lieu de partir en Mongolie. En revanche, je n'ai rien compris puis mon père a perdu la tête, ma mère s'est retrouvée à l'asile, mon frère en internat et moi à Poudlard sous une apparence horrible. Regretta Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- En tout cas, je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon père m'a dit de contacter Mac Kintosh : il a du comprendre que je ne me doutais pas de posséder ces choses, ni Kenji._ Estima Pansy. _ Tu te rends compte qu'il a pensé à nous pour être certain de nous assurer un avenir malgré tout ?

\- Oui il a agi en père.

\- J'aurais du ouvrir cette boîte avant. Regretta Pansy.

\- Tu vas en parler à Kenji ?

\- Oui et je lui montrerai la lettre car notre père s'est également soucié de lui donc Kenji doit cesser de dire partout que notre géniteur se foutait de son existence. Enfin, ma mère et lui me doivent aussi des explications sur leur silence au sujet de notre incident car ils m'ont caché ça pendant vingt-sept ans. _ »

Ensuite, Pansy troublée voulut se changer les idées en contemplant les photographies insérées dans la boîte. Elle observa ainsi les portraits de ses grands-parents, arrière-grands-parents, les photographies d'enfance de son père, sa jeunesse, celles en compagnie de Naraantsuya puis des enfants. Pansy resta émue par la vision de la dernière photo familiale où ils posaient ensemble tous les cinq en 1989 peu avant la mort de son frère. Elle contempla également le portrait d'elle et son père juchés sur le pur sang de ce dernier. Enfin, la sorcière observa les clichés effectués durant les voyages de son géniteur. Toorj nota plusieurs fois la présence d'Archibald sur ces images puis il s'attarda en particulier sur celui où Parkinson et lui posaient avec une jeune femme asiatique en tenue de cavalière. Pansy contempla la femme et se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas de Nalaa.

La sorcière scruta donc le recto de la photographie avant de confirmer l'identité de la cavalière dont le nom était rédigé à la plume en compagnie de ceux des deux hommes. Le mongol reprit aussitôt la photo et examina avec avidité les traits de sa mère enfin entrevue pour la première fois. Il nota son doux sourire ainsi que son regard complice avec le dénommé Archibald. Le sorcier se demanda donc si c'était bien son père, néanmoins, il n'osait pas lui parler ouvertement de ses doutes, ni se présenter comme le fils de Nalaa.

* * *

Pansy songeuse lut de nouveau un passage de la missive de son père avant de demander à son mari de l'aider à déplier la tapisserie des Parkinson. Toorj curieux ne comprit pas la raison de sa demande mais le sorcier s'exécuta. Toutefois, il réalisa peu après son objectif à la vue de leurs deux noms entrelacés juste au-dessus de ceux leurs cinq enfants. Toorj nota également une petite branche au-dessus de son propre nom puis le sorcier ressentit un trouble immense à la vue d'un détail qui lui donna enfin la confirmation tant recherchée :

**_Archibald Bruce Mac Kintosh - Nalaa Deriig dite Giired._**

I

**_Toorj Panshriij-Parkinson_**

L'homme bouleversé contempla cette simple représentation sur un arbre généalogique britannique qui venait de lui donner une identité mais aussi un père. Pansy saisit sa main puis elle affirma qu'ils iraient voir rapidement Mac Kintosh afin qu'il puisse lui parler. Toorj acquiesça, néanmoins, il lui confessa sa peur :

« _ J'ai peur d'aller voir ce type et de me présenter à lui comme son fils. Avoua Toorj honteux.

\- C'est normal d'avoir peur pour ce genre de choses : tu crois que je n'aurais pas peur à ta place ? Je te rappelle que j'ai passé vingt ans à trembler à l'idée de voir mon père me lancer des informulés ou des _Avada Kedavra_. Protesta Pansy.

\- Oui mais toi tu es une femme donc les gens comprennent ta peur. En revanche, je suis un homme: tu sais qu'un type est censé être toujours courageux, fort ainsi que tout le baratin donc je me sens bête. Expliqua Toorj honteux.

\- Le courage ne se mesure pas seulement à la force de tes poings ou à ta valeur au combat.

\- Si tu le dis. Par contre, pourquoi ton père ne nous a pas proposé de regarder directement la tapisserie des Parkinson tout à l'heure pour savoir si Mac Kintosh était vraiment mon père au lieu de faire un rite du sang ? S'étonna Toorj.

\- Mon père a manifestement compris que je ne savais rien des biens achetés à Aviemore puisqu'il m'a conseillé d'aller voir Mac Kintosh. De plus, il sait seulement qu'on nous a pratiquement tout pris au manoir donc il doit penser que la tapisserie est perdue tout comme notre anneau. Estima Pansy.

\- Oui c'est logique. _ »

Ensuite, Pansy fit de son mieux pour insuffler un peu de courage à son conjoint tout en s'efforçant de réprimer ses bâillements. En effet, il était cinq heures du matin en Mongolie maintenant et vingt-et-une heures en Grande-Bretagne. Aussi, la sorcière commençait à ressentir une grande fatigue puisqu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis la veille quand Saejin l'avait réveillée à cinq heures trente. Toutefois, Pansy tenta vaillamment de résister pour ne pas vexer Toorj qui ressentait manifestement le besoin de parler.

L'ex auror confessa de nouveau son trouble face à la perspective de rencontrer son père ou encore sa peur d'être rejeté. Pire encore, Toorj craignait de décevoir Mackintosh en tant que fils puisqu'il n'était pas un enfant désiré. Pansy ensommeillée protesta aussitôt car l'écossais était seul donc sa paternité lui ferait peut-être plaisir. Ensuite, Toorj accrocha la tapisserie familiale contre l'une des tentures grâce à sa baguette. Au bout de quelques minutes, il répliqua à sa femme que personne ne voulait de lui puisque sa mère l'avait vendu à la Katoun, cette folle l'avait utilisé uniquement pour ses intérêts et le Khan Adiriig l'avait renié sans se soucier de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble durant son enfance. Aussi, Toorj ne savait pas si Mac Kintosh le désirerait en tant que fils. De toute façon personne ne désirait sa présence. Pansy protesta aussitôt:

« _ Allons Tornade, tu sais fort bien que MOI je te désire. Affirma Pansy ensommeillée.

\- Tu me désires ? Demanda aussitôt Toorj en sautant sur cette occasion en or de se rapprocher de sa femme.

\- Tu me es en train de me faire des avances ? Répondit son épouse en l'observant se rapprocher d'avantage.

\- Oui: est-ce que je te plais toujours malgré mes trente-sept balais et demi ? L'interrogea Toorj

\- Oui tu me plais toujours Tornade. _Affirma Pansy sincère. _ Mais moi je ne suis pas certaine de te plaire vu mon âge: tu pourrais trouver des femmes plus jolies et plus jeunes que moi, sans vergetures, ni rides ou une peau défraîchie. Avoua Pansy inquiète.

\- Tu es vraiment la plus belle de toutes pour moi et je me fous des autres ! _ Protesta Toorj._ Mm voyons voir si ta peau est vraiment défraîchie… Tenta Toorj avant de glisser sa main sous la robe longue de sa femme pour effleurer ses mollets.

\- …

\- Pansy : ta peau est loin d'être défraîchie car elle est douce comme tout. Affirma l'auror avant de soulever la robe pour pouvoir contempler mais aussi continuer de caresser avec gourmandise les jambes de Pansy puis il tenta d'acheminer sa main plus haut.

\- Je mets de la crème hydratante tous les jours. Plaisanta Pansy tout en retenant la main de son mari pour qu'il ne franchisse pas une certaine limite.

\- Si tu le dis mais pourquoi je ne peux pas aller plus loin ?

\- Je veux prendre mon temps. Expliqua gentiment Pansy tout en baissant la robe.

\- D'accord mais ton odeur me rend dingue tout comme ton sourire, tes mouvements ou encore ta peau si douce. Au fait, je n'ai pas vu de vergetures sur le peu de centimètres de ton corps que tu m'as permis d'effleurer jusqu'ici. Enfin, tu n'as pas de rides sur le visage non plus. Dit Toorj.

\- Le froid ça conserve. Plaisanta Pansy.

\- Mm, on a plus de quatre ans de câlins à rattraper donc que dis-tu de commencer maintenant ? Tenta Toorj.

\- Saejin est dans la chambre donc ce n'est pas possible ici, ni maintenant. Répliqua Pansy à moitié endormie mais légèrement émoustillée par les propos ou encore les gestes de son mari.

\- Je nous fais transplaner dans la mienne si tu veux et après on dort enfin ensemble ? Proposa Toorj.

\- Mm, Saejin va se réveiller d'ici peu pour me réclamer son lait donc je ne veux pas faire ça à la sauvette. Murmura Pansy partagée entre l'envie et la fatigue.

\- Mais tu n'as vraiment pas envie qu'on se retrouve là maintenant ? Poursuivit Toorj tout en couvrant sa femme de baisers après avoir senti les mouvements de son corps en guise de réponse positive.

\- Oui j'en ai envie mais pas en cinq minutes bâclées parce que Saejin va se réveiller d'ici peu. Hésita Pansy.

\- Mm d'accord mais j'ai envie de t'effleurer depuis des jours et de te…

\- T'as tenu comment sans femme pendant plus de quatre ans ? Tu es vraiment resté chaste tout ce temps loin de moi ? L'interrompit Pansy ensommeillée mais soudainement jalouse.

\- Oui car ça m'intéressait pas : je crois que la vieille folle m'a aussi coupé tous mes désirs à son insu quand elle m'a détourné de toi. Franchement, je ne regardais personne pendant notre séparation et je me sentais totalement vide donc je ne détenais aucun désir sexuel, pas même une petite envie le matin. Confessa Toorj.

\- Comment ça : tu n'avais pas d'érection… ? Demanda Pansy surprise car elle sentait parfaitement bien le désir de son mari en ce moment.

\- Non, je n'en avais aucune mais ça ne me manquait pas car je ne détenais aucun stimuli pour ça. Avoua Toorj sans honte car il en parlait avec elle en privé et pas devant leurs familiers.

\- La vieille folle t'a rendu impuissant à son insu et le tien dans ce cas. Estima Pansy surprise

\- C'est probable mais je me sentais seulement vide donc ça ne me dérangeait pas et je n'y pensais jamais au point de ne même pas m'interroger sur mon impuissance. Par contre, tu m'attires comme un dingue depuis que les sorts ont été levés. Confirma son mari.

\- Mais tu étais sans envie même en compagnie de Tsetseg dans votre lit ? Demanda Pansy surprise.

\- J'ai fait chambre à part dés le début car cette femme ne m'intéressait pas. D'ailleurs, Tsetseg me dégoûtait quand elle essayait de s'approcher. Mais toi tu n'as vraiment ressenti de désir pour personne en quatre ans ? Demanda Toorj simplement curieux car il était conscient du célibat de sa femme toutes ces années.

\- Franchement, ma libido était au point mort entre les enfants, mon travail, mes soucis et ton départ donc je ne pensais pas à ces choses, même si, certains types plutôt mignons étaient gentils avec moi.

\- Donnes moi les noms de ces types que j'aille leur causer. Grogna Toorj jaloux.

\- Eh Tornade laisse ces pauvres types tranquilles car il n'y a rien eu et puis tu étais le seul à qui je pensais. Rétorqua Pansy hilare mais flattée par la démonstration de jalousie de son mari.

\- Alors il faut qu'on rafraîchisse nos mémoires ensemble tous les deux... Proposa Toorj d'un ton suggestif.

\- Tu as raison : on doit se redécouvrir après des années de séparation. Tu es une vraie tentation Tornade car tu sais toujours comment m'émoustiller après toutes ces années espèce de coquin rouge-et-or. Le taquina Pansy.

\- Je te signale que tu es une tentation permanente aussi pour moi depuis des jours. Plaisanta Toorj.

\- Mini tempête Saejin vient de se réveiller. Constata Pansy à la vue de sa fille en train d'hurler à plein poumons pour signaler son réveil et réclamer sa mère.

\- Eh petite perle : tu es encore plus gloutonne que tes frères dis-donc. Tu ne veux vraiment pas dormir encore un peu comme ça je peux passer un moment tranquille avec Maman? Plaisanta Toorj pendant que Pansy se levait pour saisir le bébé.

\- Je crois que la Ger n'est pas le bon endroit pour se retrouver sur ce plan-là toi et moi car il nous faut du temps ainsi qu'un peu d'intimité au lieu de faire ça à la sauvette pour ne pas se faire surprendre par les pleurs de Saejin ou les voix des garçons à travers la tenture s'ils s'étonnent de ne pas nous voir nous lever tôt. Avoua Pansy.

\- C'est vrai que nos cinq terreurs ne nous laissent pas beaucoup de temps pour rester un peu seuls. En fait, c'est comme avant notre séparation quand nous faisions de notre mieux pour les convaincre d'aller dormir chez ta mère afin que nous puissions passer une soirée entière tous seuls ou pour faire du trekking en amoureux pendant deux jours. Nous avons vraiment besoin d'être un peu tranquilles donc je vais trouver un moyen pour nous procurer un peu d'intimité sans que les garçons ne veuillent nous suivre. Promit Toorj.

\- Et puis je vais être sincère: on a trop de choses à régler en ce moment pour songer à ça. Donc que dirais-tu de prendre notre temps comme en 1999 ? Proposa Pansy.

\- Tu veux aussi que je te courtise ? Devina Toorj amusé par la requête de sa femme.

\- Un peu de séduction ne fait pas de mal. Répondit Pansy en bonne Serpentarde tout en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

\- Et moi je n'ai pas le droit d'être courtisé aussi? Demanda Toorj d'un ton amusé.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais te courtiser moi aussi comme ça nous serons à égalité puis on verra ce qui suivra petit à petit. Proposa Pansy.

\- D'accord Sissi : ta tornade va te faire tourner la tête dans les prochains jours ainsi que les semaines ou les mois qui suivront. Promit Toorj avant de l'embrasser._ »

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu._**

**_Que pensez-vous du retournement de situation vécu par Dudley: est-ce un juste retour des choses ou est-ce cruel ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous des découvertes de Pansy dans la boite ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous la lettre de Parkinson à sa fille ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de son attitude envers sa femme ou celle de cette dernière ?_**

_**Que pensez-vous des achats de Parkinson pour ses gosses ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la confirmation de la paternité de Mac Kintosh par la tapisserie (je me suis inspirée de celle des Black mais en changeant des choses)**_

_**Comment vont réagir Naraantsuya et Kenji selon vous face aux découvertes de Pansy ?**_

_**Quelles conséquences la lettre, les biens et l'argent laissés par Parkinson vont-ils avoir sur eux ?**_

_**Toorj doit-il aller voir son père tout de suite ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'anneau des Parkinson ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'évolution du couple Panshriij ?**_


	46. Développements inattendus

**_Bonsoir à tous,_**

**_Je m'excuse pour le retard monstre mais c'est que le chapitre a été complexe ainsi que long à écrire (53 pages O_O). Il y a beaucoup de dialogues insérés parmi les paragraphes donc le chapitre est divisé en plusieurs parties pour que ce soit plus compréhensible. J'espère que les coupures ne seront pas trop draconiennes mais sinon c'était impossible de lire ce pavé lol. Je m'excuse à l'avance s'il y a quelques maladresses dans les transitions entre les parties car ce ne fut pas facile de les diviser._**

**_A bientôt et Bon week-end pour ceux qui font le pont !_**

* * *

Loin de là en Angleterre, Harry tentait d'aider son cousin désemparé et sa fille Sheila. L'enfant refusait cependant de quitter son refuge ou de laisser les deux hommes l'approcher. Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier contacta Pétunia abasourdie qui se fit accompagner en voiture par un Vernon furibond. Le moldu s'en prit d'abord violemment Harry en l'accusant de tous leurs malheurs mais Dudley furieux ordonna à son père abasourdi de la fermer car c'était à cause des idiots dans son genre que les sorciers devaient se cacher. Le vieux moldu resta sans voix face aux accusations de son fils pendant que Pétunia tentait d'aider sa petite fille à se remettre de ses émotions.

La tante d'Harry détestait la magie depuis le jour où elle avait compris que seule Lily détenait des pouvoirs magiques. Pétunia jalouse s'était efforcée de dénigrer sa sœur puis la jeune femme se mit à désirer une vie tout à fait normale loin des « fous » comme Lily. Encore maintenant, elle refusait tout contact avec ce monde dégénéré, néanmoins, la vision de Sheila désespérée la bouleversait au plus haut point. La moldue se souvint alors d'un enfant maigrichon aux lunettes affreuses qui dormait dans un placard... Pétunia s'efforça cependant de chasser ses souvenirs afin d'aider Sheila qui resterait toujours sa petite-fille malgré tout.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry proposa de contacter un psychomage pour tenter d'aider Sheila toujours accrochée à son refuge. Il lança un _Tempus _puis constata qu'il était cinq heures du matin. L'auror penaud se demanda qui contacter à cette heure-ci mais il promit à Dudley de trouver un spécialiste d'ici peu. Toutefois, son cousin songeur lui rappela un détail :

« _ Harry, je sais que ma fille a besoin d'aide mais peux-tu éviter de lui présenter une personne euh comment dire : trop originale ?

\- Hein ?

\- Je ne veux pas te vexer mais toi tu connais notre monde. En revanche, je préférerai éviter l'intromission de gens trop bizarres sinon Sheila va s'affoler comme moi quand j'ai vu certains de tes amis sorciers agir bizarrement devant l'électroménager lors de leurs « visites » durant notre adolescence. Expliqua Dudley.

\- Oh oui, je comprends. Affirma Harry.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que certains sorciers connaissent le monde normal donc ce serait bien si tu trouves une personne de ce genre. Poursuivit Dudley.

\- Garçon : essaie de trouver UNE psy parce que Sheila sera peut-être plus en confiance avec une femme qu'un homme. Intervint Pétunia.

\- Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Promit Harry._ »

Ensuite, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour transplaner discrètement à Sainte-Mangouste. Une fois parvenu à destination, Harry songea que la psychomage la plus informée sur les moldus devait être Cho Chang puisque son mari en était un. Toutefois, l'auror contrarié apprit qu'elle était partie en vacances en Chine avec son conjoint. Il demanda donc qui était le psychomage de garde avant de tiquer en apprenant qu'il s'agissait de Lavande Brown qui ne connaissait rien au monde moldu. Harry estima ne pas pouvoir non plus s'adresser à Romilda Vane ou Cormac Mac Laggen pour la même raison.

Il y avait bien un psychomage plus âgé mais ce type s'occupait uniquement de cas complexes comme ceux des prisonniers et n'accepterait probablement pas de venir chez des moldus. Potter décida donc de tenter sa chance auprès de Roger Davies dont la compagne était une sorcière née moldue. Le sorcier se réveilla en sursaut après avoir entendu le patronus d'Harry puis il se prépara rapidement et le suivit chez Dudley. Malheureusement, le psychomage n'obtint pas l'attention de la fillette qui finit par s'endormir dans son refuge à six heures du matin. Roger s'excusa auprès des Dursley ainsi que d'Harry avant de retourner chez lui. Dudley saisit sa fille et la déposa dans sa chambre afin qu'elle puisse reposer de manière plus confortable.

Il redescendit au salon et poussa un soupir puis son cousin tenta de l'encourager en affirmant connaitre une autre spécialiste qui connaissait le monde moldu et s'entendait manifestement bien avec les enfants. Face au regard empli d'espoir de Dursley, Potter lui promit d'aller la chercher plus tard. En réalité, Harry ne savait pas du tout où chercher Pansy Panshriij en Mongolie mais il avait vu qu'elle s'entendait manifestement bien avec Lily et Hugo : aussi, il comptait demander à Ron d'aller la chercher. Certes, Potter pouvait tenter de la contacter directement dés maintenant grâce au réseau de cheminette s'il se rendait au bureau des aurors, néanmoins, il avait décidé d'attendre une heure plus décente. Enfin, le sorcier ne voulait pas quitter Dudley en ce moment puisque Vernon était rentré pendant que Pétunia faisait un peu de ménage.

Harry demanda donc à Dudley la permission d'utiliser son téléphone tout à l'heure afin d'appeler son beau-frère Ron qui irait chercher la spécialiste. Dursley acquiesça aussitôt sans se douter que Potter n'était pas certain que Pansy lui rendrait service, cependant, il ne savait pas à qui d'autre s'adresser en ce moment…

* * *

De son coté en Mongolie, Pansy était allée se coucher après s'être occupée de sa fille qui finit ensuite par se rendormir vers six heures du matin (heure locale en Mongolie). La jeune femme était épuisée à cause du décalage horaire régulièrement affronté en ces jours. Toorj résistait mieux parce qu'il était habitué à de longues journées durant ses missions, néanmoins, il était allé se coucher lui aussi. Vers quatorze heures en Mongolie (mais six heures du matin en Grande-Bretagne selon le fuseau horaire), Toorj finit cependant par se lever après avoir entendu les cris de Saejin. Le mongol se rendit dans la chambre de sa femme en train d'allaiter leur fille puis il décida de préparer un petit-déjeuner à Pansy. Le mongol se rendit donc la pièce à vivre avant de s'activer sous le regard des enfants déjà repus ainsi que des trois elfes avant de demander à Birdie si sa nouvelle maison lui plaisait.

Haje et Hie avaient découvert Birdie dans la nouvelle pièce crée cette nuit puis ils s'étaient occupés d'elle en attendant le réveil de leur maîtresse probablement fatiguée par le décalage horaire. Durant leur première conversation puis la matinée en compagnie des enfants, Birdie s'était rendue compte du respect de la famille envers les elfes de maison mais elle n'en fut pas étonnée car sa petite Pansy fut toujours très affectueuse à son égard. L'enfant s'était également accrochée à elle après la disparition de sa mère en 1991 au point de lui donner des attentions inattendues de la part d'une petite sorcière à une elfe. Hier, Birdie avait donc été heureuse de constater que son affection à son égard ne s'était pas démentie malgré toutes ces années puisque la sorcière la racheta aussitôt après avoir appris sa présence à la prison. D'ailleurs, Roby était également assuré d'être lui aussi racheté par la jeune femme à la mort de son père ou sa sortie de prison puisqu'un accord avait été conclu entre la sorcière et l'administration d'Azkaban.

Ce matin, Birdie curieuse avait donc écouté les propos de ses deux camarades au sujet des lois mongoles sur les elfes de maison. Elle ne voulut cependant pas recevoir de vêtements même s'ils étaient dotés de losanges rouges tant que sa maîtresse ne lui confirmait pas les faits, néanmoins, Birdie estima que sa vie serait très agréable auprès de Pansy à la vue de la Ger des deux autres elfes. L'elfe britannique avait donc aidé volontiers Haje et Hie à effectuer les préparatifs commandés par les sorciers pour la fête de demain puis elle avait également passé du temps avec les enfants curieux par la vision de cette elfe qui affirmait connaitre leur maman depuis l'enfance.

Ensuite, Birdie chassa ses pensées afin d'observer le mari de sa maîtresse manifestement bien plus gentil et attentionné envers elle que ce petit fumier de Draco Malefoy. Le sorcier prépara son plateau puis lorgna vers les fleurs de la maisonnée puisque Pansy désirait se sentir courtisée. Toutefois, Toorj décida de faire preuve d'originalité avant d'aller chercher les bonbons moldus et sorciers de ses enfants curieux. Il sélectionna ensuite les bonbons moldus appelés guimauve puis saisit des baguettes afin d'y enfiler les friandises pour créer un bouquet de fleurs. Enfin, le mongol les déposa dans un petit bol rose où le sorcier avait ajouté d'autres guimauves pour former une base.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Toorj affirma porter le petit-déjeuner à Eej et finit par s'annoncer devant sa tenture avant d'entrer sous le regard des garçons curieux qui ouvrirent le rideau afin d'observer la scène eux aussi. Pansy venait de finir de nourrir Saejin puis elle resta agréablement surprise par la vision du plateau tout en observant avec amusement le bouquet de fleurs à la guimauve. La jeune femme félicita même son mari pour son inventivité. Toorj se rengorgea aussitôt :

« _ Tu es probablement la première sorcière de l'univers à recevoir un bouquet de guimauves moldues.

\- Il est trop mignon : je vais le prendre en photo. Affirma Pansy avant de saisir son Smartphone après avoir posé le bébé dans son petit lit.

\- Alors ton bouquet te plait ? Demanda le sorcier.

\- Et comment : il est non seulement joli mais aussi très bon. Répondit sa femme avant de voler une des guimauves après avoir pris la photo.

\- Eh : tu viens de ruiner mon œuvre d'art. S'esclaffa Toorj secrètement ravi de voir son initiative appréciée.

\- Eh, Eej ne mange pas tout car Aav a pris nos bonbons pour faire ton bouquet. Intervint Kushi jaloux en entrant aussitôt à l'intérieur.

\- Je te les rachèterai Kushi. Promit son père.

\- Allez manges-en un toi aussi. Proposa Pansy à son fils.

\- Et nous ? Protestèrent les autres.

\- Venez manger vous aussi. Corrigea aussitôt leur mère._ »

Toorjii et Nansal ravis se précipitèrent aussitôt dans la pièce non pas pour manger de la guimauve mais profiter de cet instant qui leur rappelait les dimanches matin passés sur le lit avec les parents ou devant le poêle de la Ger quand les deux conjoints n'avaient pas encore fini de construire leur petite maison en bois. Le plus âgé des cinq enfants du couple était vraiment heureux de voir ses parents se rapprocher même s'ils ne dormaient pas encore ensemble. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas encore la date de son entrée à Poudlard, néanmoins, il refuserait d'y aller tant qu'il ne serait pas certain de la réconciliation définitive des deux adultes. Une fois tranquille, Toorjii pourrait alors affronter sa nouvelle école avec plus de sérénité au lieu de trembler tous les matins à l'idée de recevoir un courrier de la part d'un hibou qui lui annoncerait le divorce des parents comme Toorj l'avait promis à Pansy s'ils ne parvenaient pas à se retrouver avant un an. Toorjii chassa ses pensées puis il poussa ses parents sur le lit avant de se jeter sur eux en compagnie de ses frères pour jouer ensemble.

Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par se lever puis Pansy s'occupa de Birdie qui accepta enfin d'endosser les vêtements après s'être assurée que cela ne lui rendrait pas sa liberté. En attendant de réaliser sa propre robe, l'elfe se vêtit avec celle tendue par Hie puis elle endossa le deel doté du losange rouge ainsi que tout le reste. Birdie ne voulut cependant pas d'une Ger personnelle pour l'instant et conserva donc la pièce crée à son intention la veille. De toute façon, Haje et Hie l'avaient informé du départ de la famille pour l'Ecosse d'ici peu donc elle choisirait sa nouvelle chambre définitive là-bas.

Ensuite, les elfes montrèrent aux sorciers les préparatifs effectués durant leur sommeil puis ils se rengorgèrent sous les compliments des deux époux. Pansy et Toorj les aidèrent à régler quelques détails et profitèrent de la sieste de Kushi ainsi que de la distraction des trois autres garçons devant la télé afin de discuter entre eux. La sorcière demanda à son mari s'il voulait voir Mac Kintosh aujourd'hui avant de confesser son désir de retourner à la prison afin de remercier son propre père qui avait tenté d'offrir une issue de secours à ses jumeaux malgré sa folie. Certes, cela n'effaçait pas ses gestes passés, néanmoins, Pansy n'entendait pas profiter des biens offerts sans en discuter avec lui.

Toorj approuva son choix car il était conscient que leur part des 20000 livres sterling présents dans la boite, les 50000 gallions déposés sur un compte moldu, ainsi que les biens achetés à l'intention de sa femme par Parkinson seraient d'une très grande aide pour redémarrer leur vie sans problèmes. De plus, l'existence des animaux leur permettrait d'augmenter le cheptel, voire, d'en vivre puisque son beau-père avait parlé d'abord d'une écurie puis d'un manège si Mac Kintosh était parvenu à en construire un. Enfin, Toorj était reconnaissant au vieux Parkinson pour avoir donné la tapisserie de la famille à Pansy, ce qui leur permit de découvrir l'identité de son père.

Par contre, le mongol confessa à sa femme son indécision au sujet de l'écossais. La sorcière n'insista pas et lui proposa d'observer les locaux d'Aviemore grâce à internet. Ils s'installèrent donc devant le machin portable comme le surnommait Toorj. Durant leurs recherches, le couple observa d'abord les images du restaurant manifestement très fréquenté et bien situé dans le centre de la ville. Ensuite, le couple contempla celles de la petite boutique, la brasserie artisanale ou encore le pub qui lui était attaché. Ce n'étaient pas de grands locaux contrairement au restaurant mais Toorj les trouvait plus chaleureux.

Par contre, il nota avec surprise la présence de Mac Kintosh vêtu en moldu sur plusieurs clichés du petit pub pris par les touristes avant de contempler les images de la fabrication de la bière d'une part ainsi que celles du whisky de l'autre par un maître brasseur-malteur moldu ainsi qu'un homme plus jeune. Pansy en conclut que Mac Kintosh continuait donc de gérer leurs biens et trouva même une ressemblance entre lui et les deux moldus. Par contre, les deux époux estimèrent que l'écossais avait du fermer ou n'avait pas pu créer le manège évoqué par Parkinson senior dans sa lettre. Enfin, elle proposa d'inviter son frère afin de discuter des révélations obtenues grâce à la lettre. Son mari acquiesça à condition de ne pas évoquer la paternité de Mac Kintosh pour le moment puis ils contactèrent Kenji et Naraantsuya qui acceptèrent de venir.

* * *

Une fois les Panshriij présents, Toorj lança aussitôt un _Assurdiato_ pour que les enfants ne se doutent de rien. Après le récit du couple, la lecture de la lettre puis la vision minutieuse de toutes les photographies ou encore les informations fournies par internet sur le restaurant _La Rose d'Ecosse_, Kenji abasourdi contempla sa sœur compter rapidement 10000 livres sous ses yeux parmi les liasses de billets. Ensuite, la jeune femme les rangea dans une enveloppe en papier kraft et la lui tendit. Le cracmol troublé hésita cependant à les prendre malgré son opportunisme habituel.

Kenji ne reniait pas sa haine envers père qui avait envoyé sa mère à l'asile avant de les manipuler sa sœur et lui, néanmoins, les propos délirants de ce type dans sa missive démontraient parfaitement son trouble mental depuis la mort de Patrick puis sa pathologie s'était probablement aggravée au cours des années en l'absence de soins. De plus, Kenji choqué venait de réaliser que la retranscription des propos de Parkinson senior durant son procès n'était pas du tout truffée de mensonges contrairement aux suppositions du cracmol. Aussi, il comprit que sa mère menaçait réellement son mari d'emmener les enfants loin de lui mais surtout elle détenait également un amant. D'après les actes du procès, le nom de l'amant ou encore sa parenté avec Parkinson était tellement choquant que nul ne le retranscrivit même si le Magenmagot en tint compte pour justifier les actes du vieil homme probablement rendu fou par les actions de sa femme puis la chute ou encore le coma de sa fille durant plusieurs jours. A présent, Kenji abasourdi s'interrogeait donc sur ce type.

Pendant ce temps, Naraantsuya surprise songea aussi au fait que son mari avait dissimulé un détail à Pansy afin de ne pas la dénigrer devant leur fille même si elle l'avait trompé et désirait refaire sa vie avec un autre sorcier au moment de la séparation. La sorcière inquiète contempla cependant la pâleur de son fils, le trouble de sa fille puis refusa de les laisser se faire manipuler :

« _ Votre père a tenté de vous manipuler jusqu'au bout en vous achetant ces choses. Alors ne tombez pas dans son piège maintenant sinon il va recommencer à vous manœuvrer. Avertit la mongole.

\- Eej : Père est vieux et il est suivi par un psychomage donc il ne nous fera plus rien. Protesta Pansy.

\- C'est un manipulateur donc ne te laisse pas piéger, ni acheter par ses beaux cadeaux. Insista sa mère.

\- Eej : Père ne tente pas de nous acheter puisqu'il a agi en 1998 et pas maintenant. Par contre, pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit sur la chute du balai ou la séparation ? Demanda Pansy à son jumeau et sa mère.

\- Tu ne t'en souvenais pas à ton réveil donc je n'ai pas voulu te le rappeler car le médicomage affirmait que nul ne devait te provoquer de choc donc nous ne t'avons rien dit le Vieux ou moi. Expliqua Kenji.

\- Oui mais ensuite pourquoi avez-vous continué de garder le secret Eej et toi ? Insista Pansy.

\- Parce que tu es tombée du balai par ma faute. Confessa Naraantsuya penaude.

\- Eej : je ne te reproche rien car c'était un accident mais tu aurais du nous parler de vos problèmes conjugaux car nous aurions pu chercher une solution tous ensemble. Nous aurions pu aussi envoyer Père chez un psychomage avant qu'il ne perde complètement la tête et s'en prenne à nous. Dit Pansy.

\- Je ne voulais plus de ton père Pansy et Kenji non plus donc nous ne voulions pas rester au manoir contrairement à toi. Confessa sa mère honteuse.

\- Vous vouliez vraiment partir loin de Père tous les deux ? Réalisa Pansy abasourdie.

\- Oui. Avoua Naraantsuya.

\- Le Vieux a raison sur le fait tu es la seule personne qui tient à lui car tu voulais rester à ses cotés au lieu de nous suivre. Aussi, Eej a tenté de t'emmener par la force mais tu t'es débattue et tu es tombée du balai. Expliqua Kenji.

\- Mais Eej pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu rester en Angleterre et te contenter de te rendre en Mongolie durant les vacances jusqu'à nos dix-sept ans ? Interrogea Pansy abasourdie.

\- Je me suis rendue compte que mes aspirations étaient trop différentes de celles de ton père. Enfin, j'avais aussi rencontré un homme de mon âge qui me plaisait beaucoup donc je voulais refaire ma vie avec lui. Avoua enfin Naraantsuya penaude.

\- Alors les propos du Vieux lors de son procès étaient bien fondés : Eej, tu as eu une liaison avec un autre homme pendant que tu étais encore avec lui et qu'il pleurait notre frère ? Enfin, qui est ton amant: il n'y a pas le nom de ce type dans le du procès car le Vieux a demandé qu'il n'apparaisse pas pour éviter que cela finisse par nous parvenir ! Hurla Kenji tombé des nues.

\- Il a tenté de nous protéger. Réalisa Pansy surprise.

\- Pauvre Vieux: il n'a pas bien agi mais on ne peut plus le lui reprocher après avoir compris son état. Estima Kenji.

\- Je ne l'ai pas trompé longtemps puisque je le lui ai dit et on s'est séparé. De plus, ça n'a pas duré entre mon nouvel amour et moi donc je suis redevenue célibataire. Ensuite, je voulais rentrer chez moi mais ton père refusait de me laisser partir avec vous puis il a fait pire que moi en m'enfermant dans un asile. Rétorqua sa mère.

\- Il n'aurait pas du t'enfermer dans un asile mais simplement te répudier et tout nous dire sur tes frasques ! Franchement, je lui aurais dit : Bravo Daddy c'est tout ce que mérite cette traînée puis je serai resté avec lui sans l'insulter parce qu'il était la victime de tes manigances ! Hurla Kenji soudainement furieux.

\- Mais Kenji… Tenta sa sœur.

\- Attends ne me dis pas que tu la défends ? S'insurgea son frère.

\- Non mais c'est Eej donc je ne veux pas te voir lui crier dessus, ni l'insulter ainsi. Répondit sa sœur.

\- Le Vieux avait raison de l'éloigner : il aurait du me le dire car je ne l'aurais pas fait chier si j'avais compris ces choses ! Affirma Kenji.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas approuver les méthodes de ton père : ce type n'aurait pas du enfermer ta mère à l'asile même si elle l'a trompé. Lui reprocha Naé.

\- Naé je t'avertis : tu m'oublies tout de suite si tu me trompes un jour. Je ne te foutrais pas à l'asile comme le Vieux l'a fait, ni ne t'enlèverais notre fils mais je ne te parlerai jamais plus et tu ne toucheras pas à mes biens, ni mon argent. Menaça Kenji soudainement furieux.

\- Allons calme toi, Naé ne va pas te tromper. Tenta Toorj.

\- Elle n'a pas intérêt sinon je la répudie. Enfin, Eej c'est dégueulasse ce que tu as fait au Vieux ! Hurla Kenji à sa mère apeurée.

\- Kenji… Intervint Toorj.

\- Non Toorj ne tentes pas de défendre ma mère : je ne supporte pas les gens infidèles donc je t'aurais fait la misère si tu avais cocufié Pansy. Merlin : Eej t'as trompé le Vieux qui a tous les défauts du monde mais ne méritait pas ça et encore moins après la mort de Patrick ! Répliqua Kenji blessé et perturbé par l'écroulement du mythe de sa mère.

\- Kenji c'est ta mère. Tenta Toorj.

\- Toorj je t'ai finalement accepté au bercail parce que tu étais sous _Imperium_ durant tes conneries et tu n'as pas trompé ma sœur mais je refuse de pardonner ma mère. Décréta Kenji.

\- Eej pourquoi tu n'as finalement pas répudié Père en 1998 et refait ta vie avec un autre homme ensuite ? S'étonna Pansy qui s'efforçait de conserver son calme après une telle révélation.

\- Je n'ai pas rencontré quelqu'un qui me donnait l'envie de refaire ma vie donc je n'avais pas besoin de me séparer de ton père puisqu'il n'est pas dérangeant depuis sa cellule. Répondit sa mère.

\- Eej : je sais que ce que Père t'a fait est impardonnable et rien ne pourra le justifier, ni ses actes envers Kenji ou moi mais il a été condamné pour tous ses crimes y compris ceux envers nous. Père purge sa peine comme tout le monde depuis vingt ans… Enfin, tu n'es pas totalement innocente non plus puisque tu l'as trompé. Poursuivit Pansy.

\- Pansy tu ne vas pas me renier à cause d'un type ? L'interrompit sa mère inquiète.

\- Maman : je ne te renierai jamais car tu es ma mère et je t'aime ! Toutefois, je ne renie pas Père non plus. Dit sa fille.

\- Mais...

\- Eej tu vas bien maintenant mais Père est vraiment vieux et fatigué donc il a besoin de mon aide à présent. L'interrompit Pansy.

\- Quoi ? Protesta Naraantsuya.

\- Eej : laisse Pansy s'occuper de son Daddy chéri qui l'a toujours adoré. Affirma Kenji.

\- Kenji : Père tient aussi à toi. Insista sa sœur.

\- Ouais si tu le dis. Répondit le frère gêné en songeant à l'achat du restaurant par le Vieux malgré toutes ses insultes envers lui.

\- Viens le voir à la prison. Tenta Pansy.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas le courage Penny et encore moins après avoir compris qu'il était non seulement malade mais aussi cocufié par Maman. Ce pauvre Vieux ne nous a rien dit sur les frasques de notre mère pour ne pas nous blesser contrairement à moi qui ne ratais pas une occasion pour l'insulter en ton absence. Répondit Kenji.

\- ...

\- Je ne te l'ai pas dit hier mais dans les actes de son procès il est mentionné le fait que le Vieux a vraiment perdu la tête après avoir vu la tentative d'enlèvement de la part d'Eej puis ta chute suivie de ton coma. Donc le Magenmagot a pris en compte ces choses car le Vieux a mentionné que ces faits l'ont convaincu d'agir pour notre bien. Les membres du Magenmagot ont même estimé que les gestes du Vieux ont été une conséquence de ceux d'Eej. Rajouta Kenji.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout la faute d'Eej mais simplement la conséquence des troubles de Père qui n'avaient pas été soignés. Modéra Pansy._ »

Les Panshriij continuèrent de discuter entre eux un moment pendant lequel Toorj appuya les dires de sa femme sur la contrition du vieux sorcier. Il insista également sur son décharnement, ses tremblements ainsi que sa faiblesse. Naraantsuya et Kenji restèrent surpris par le récit de Toorj sur les regrets de Parkinson senior pour ses gestes démentiels envers eux. Le Mongol tenta donc de convaincre son beau-frère d'aller voir son père car le vieil homme lui semblait sincèrement affligé. Enfin, nul ne pourrait dire combien de temps Parkinson vivrait encore même si Pansy avait fait de son mieux pour l'aider toutes ces années grâce aux soins médicaux, les vêtements chauds, les couvertures, la nourriture ou autre. A présence, sa cellule était chauffée depuis hier mais ce n'était pas un endroit sain pour un humain, un elfe ou autre et encore moins un vieillard.

Naraantsuya choquée apprit ainsi l'existence des colis mensuels avant d'accabler sa fille de reproches. Toutefois, Toorj ne laissa pas sa belle-mère poursuivre sa harangue et l'interrompit aussitôt en rappelant la chambre luxueuse payée par Parkinson à l'asile d'Oulan-Bator durant des années, l'elfe de maison à sa disposition au cours de toute la durée de son séjour, ses nombreux cadeaux dont les bijoux, les vêtements ainsi que toutes les friandises reçues. Certes, Toorj ne justifiait absolument pas les actes démentiels de son beau-père mais Naraantsuya reçut un bon traitement et n'était pas malheureuse puisque ses enfants ne lui manquaient pas en raison de son amnésie. En revanche, le mongol avait vu la cellule misérable de Parkinson senior qui détenait un peu de confort seulement grâce aux colis et aux soins payés par son enfant donc il demanda à sa belle-mère de ne pas empêcher Pansy d'aider ce vieil homme qui croupissait dans un taudis.

Enfin, Toorj ne voulait voir personne critiquer Pansy sur son choix d'aider son père même si elle n'osa pas se présenter devant lui pendant vingt ans. De plus, Parkinson payait pour ses actes en purgeant sa peine donc personne ne pouvait dire qu'il s'en était tiré à bon compte d'après le mongol.

* * *

Naraantsuya inquiète observa sa fille qui ne lui faisait pas de reproches mais la Mongole était consciente du trouble de son enfant à son égard après toutes ses révélations fracassantes. Naraantsuya avait sincèrement cru aimer son mari lors de leur rencontre mais elle était alors trop jeune pour réaliser que sa passion soudaine n'était qu'une toquade d'adolescente pour le premier sorcier blond aux yeux bleus entrevu durant sa courte vie.

Durant leur vie commune, Parkinson l'avait toujours gâtée et elle s'était sentie très heureuse mais tout changea après la mort de Patrick car la jeune femme éprouvée réalisa également que ses conceptions étaient très différentes de celles de son mari plus âgé. Elle rencontra ensuite un homme et crut vivre un grand amour avant de subir une désillusion totale. La Mongole voulut donc rentrer en Mongolie en compagnie de Kenji mais aussi Pansy totalement ignare des projets matrimoniaux de son père. Malheureusement, son intransigeance et ses menaces se retournèrent contre elle puisque Patrick Parkinson éloigna la jeune femme de ses jumeaux comme elle-même menaçait auparavant de le faire avec lui. Naraantsuya chassa ensuite ses pensées au moment où Toorj reprit la parole pour s'adresser à Kenji:

« _ En tout cas, tu vas pouvoir ouvrir ton restaurant asiatique sans problèmes si tu modifies la décoration ainsi que le menu de _La Rose d'Ecosse_. A moins que tu ne décides de le garder tel quel et d'ouvrir le local de tes rêves au rez-de-chaussée de la maison comme prévu. Estima Toorj.

\- Non je donne le restaurant à Pansy, Affirma Kenji.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est un cadeau du Vieux donc il n'est pas question de l'accepter puisque je ne veux toujours pas lui parler. Rétorqua son frère.

\- Et toi tu vas accepter tes nouveaux biens Pansy ? Demanda sa mère.

\- Oui : ces choses vont beaucoup nous aider Toorj et moi donc je remercierai Père pour son geste. Répondit sa fille.

\- Tu les mérites Pansy car tu as toujours aidé le Vieux en prison contrairement à moi donc c'est un juste retour des choses. Estima Kenji.

\- Tu es son fils toi aussi et il t'a fait un cadeau en 1998. Alors accepte-le maintenant au lieu de faire preuve de fierté déplacée car ce local va vraiment t'aider à redémarrer une nouvelle vie. Insista sa sœur.

\- Kenji, nous avons des enfants tous les deux donc on doit penser à eux d'abord et mettre notre fierté de coté. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour leur assurer un avenir grâce à mon travail au _B&amp;B_ mais il ne va pas se construire en deux jours même avec la magie. Donc les biens offerts par ton père vont nous aider à offrir un repas trois fois par jour à nos gosses sans dépendre seulement de nos économies en attendant la fin des travaux. Aussi tu devrais accepter le cadeau de ton père. Intervint Toorj.

\- …

\- Pense à Naé et Patrick : tu vas pouvoir subvenir à leurs besoins dés ton arrivée au lieu de vivre de tes économies en attendant l'ouverture de ton restaurant asiatique. Insista Toorj.

\- Tu as raison : ça ne me plait pas mais ce local va m'éviter de vous demander de l'argent puisque je vais pouvoir utiliser ses bénéfices pour réaliser les travaux de la maison. Enfin, l'appartement au-dessus me permettra de nous loger en attendant la fin des travaux. Estima Kenji penaud.

\- Je trouve quand même injuste que Kenji obtienne moins de choses que Pansy. Déplora Naé.

\- Non mais tu arrêtes de dire des conneries ? S'insurgea son mari furieux.

\- Elle a reçu plus de choses et même de l'argent pendant que ton père t'a seulement donné un restaurant ! Énuméra sa femme.

\- Naé : j'ai reçu 50000 gallions moi aussi mais j'ai tout claqué en 1999 en ta compagnie. Enfin, le vieux m'a acheté un local plus l'appartement au-dessus et même un 4x4 de luxe en 1998 donc je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Proclama Kenji.

\- Mais ta sœur a eu un bois, une brasserie, une boutique et un mobile-home… Commença Naé.

\- Le restaurant _La Rose d'Ecosse_ est apparemment l'un des plus fréquentés d'Aviemore donc ses profits sont certainement largement supérieurs à ceux d'une petite brasserie artisanale, son pub rikiki ou encore une boutique minuscule qui vend des cartes postales ainsi que trois bouteilles de whisky qui se battent en duel sur une étagère. L'interrompit le cracmol

\- …

\- Donc le compte en banque ouvert à mon nom chez les moldus par le Vieux est probablement mieux garni que celui de Pansy qui veut également nous donner la maison à Aviemore, Cette demeure vaut bien plus que la ferme, le bois attenant, une petite boutique, voire, la brasserie réunis. Alors, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre pleurnicher espèce de rapace parce que ces choses ne seront jamais à toi mais à ma sœur ! Hurla son mari.

\- Kenji ne parle pas ainsi à ta femme.

\- Mais c'est vrai Pansy. Bon, je ne me sens pas d'aller voir le Vieux mais remercie-le de ma part pour le restaurant car ce local va vraiment m'aider. Répondit Kenji.

\- Oui je le lui dirai Kenji.

\- Dis lui aussi que je m'excuse pour mes insultes et qu'il a ma compassion pour son statut de cocu. Affirma Kenji

\- Kenji je ne peux pas lui rappeler l'adultère de Maman ! Protesta Pansy.

\- Mais si et dis-lui que je désapprouve totalement l'attitude de notre mère donc il aurait simplement du me dire ce qu'elle avait fait en 1991. Ensuite, je serais resté avec lui au lieu de m'enfuir avec cette traînée. Renchérit Kenji.

\- Kenji ne parle pas ainsi… Tenta sa sœur pour l'apaiser. _ »

Les Panshriij discutèrent encore un moment pendant lequel Naraantsuya tenta de se racheter aux yeux de ses enfants car elle craignait vraiment de les voir se détourner d'elle. Pansy la rassura de son mieux en affirmant ne pas se soucier de faits survenus plus de vingt ans plus tôt. Par contre, elle lui demanda de ne pas l'empêcher de s'occuper de son père. La jeune femme affirma qu'il était vraiment devenu un vieillard très fragile donc la Serpentarde refusait de le délaisser après s'être rendue compte de son état. Enfin, Pansy confessa son besoin de le revoir pour tenter de le comprendre mais aussi se reconstruire car une partie d'elle-même ne s'était toujours pas remise des traumatismes subis.

Naraantsuya finit par s'incliner même si ce fait ne lui plaisait pas car le Vieux méritait seulement de crever dans son coin d'après elle. Ensuite, Kenji furieux demanda à sa mère de se taire un peu après avoir cocufié le Vieux déjà affligé par la mort de leur premier fils. Ils finirent donc par sortir en compagnie de Naé.

* * *

Une fois seuls, Pansy et Toorj observèrent les enfants toujours collés à leur télé avant de prendre du parchemin afin d'écrire à Parkinson ainsi que Mac Kintosh. Toorj craignait encore la réaction de son père, néanmoins, il voulait le rencontrer afin de se faire une idée sur lui avant de lui révéler sa paternité. De plus le mongol était conscient que sa femme devait voir ce type pour s'informer sur ses biens.

Au cours de la rédaction des missives, Pansy ne put s'empêcher de demander à son mari s'il souhaitait inviter Mac Kintosh demain. Toorj abasourdi demanda comment il pourrait l'inviter sans rien lui révéler puis sa femme proposa de l'inviter en tant que le vieil ami de la famille mais aussi l'homme de confiance chargé de veiller sur ses intérêts. Ainsi, cela permettrait à Toorj de le voir sans rien lui dire pour le moment. Son mari songeur finit par accepter puis tous deux continuèrent leur rédaction.

« _ _Père,_

_Ça me fait drôle de vous écrire maintenant après notre rencontre hier alors que je n'en ai jamais eu le courage durant des années. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça même si je suis un psychomage mais notre rencontre m'a vraiment fait du bien. Certes, je ne sais pas encore comment agir en votre présence mais il n'est plus question de rompre le contact maintenant que nous l'avons enfin rétabli._

_Vos propos hier m'ont vraiment aidé à me lever un poids énorme sur le cœur car j'étais sincèrement convaincue de votre emprisonnement par ma faute ainsi que de votre rancune. Vous allez me trouver probablement ridicule mais je n'osais même pas ouvrir la boite que vous m'avez adressée et qui a été remise à ma mère par les aurors en 1998._

_Hier soir, mes mains ont enfin ouvert le couvercle afin de découvrir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Père connaissez-vous une fable moldue sur la boite de Pandore ? Dans cette histoire, la moldue Pandore ouvre une boite qui renfermait tous les malheurs possibles et ces derniers se répandent alors sur la Terre. En revanche, l'ouverture de la boîte m'a permis de trouver votre lettre qui m'a ainsi fait comprendre en partie votre trouble durant toutes ces années._

_Comme j'ai dit à ma mère tout à l'heure, je ne renierai jamais aucun de vous deux et il n'y a pas de rancune au bout de tant d'années. Par contre, j'ai ainsi pu voir par moi-même que vous n'alliez vraiment pas bien durant cette période et je regrette de n'avoir pas pu vous aider alors. J'ai aussi trouvé la tapisserie que vous aimiez tant avant de la contempler en compagnie de Toorj._

_A propos de Toorj, il a trouvé ses réponses à ses questions sur la généalogie et a donc bien des ancêtres écossais. Pour l'instant, mon mari ne sait pas encore quand il trouvera le moment adéquat pour en parler à votre bon vieil ami Archibald. En tout cas, nous allons l'inviter à la fête de demain en tant que le vieil ami de la famille, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Dans votre lettre, j'ai aussi trouvé des détails sur l'Ecosse totalement inconnus pour moi et je ne peux que vous en remercier Père. Nous n'en avions aucune idée Kenji ou moi mais nous irons bien évidemment découvrir ces lieux. Kenji semblait réticent, cependant, Toorj a su le convaincre donc il vous remercie lui aussi même s'il ne se sent pas encore capable de venir vous voir pour le moment. Si aucun contretemps ne vient entraver mes projets (cinq enfants réservent bien des surprises comme lorsque Severus a mangé trop de guimauve (friandise moldue) tout à l'heure), je viendrais vous voir afin de vous remercier directement pour vos renseignements inattendus et totalement appréciés._

_Je tenterai aussi de rencontrer Archibald si possible, sinon, nous irons le voir lundi à moins qu'il ne vienne à la fête de demain. A plus tard Père si tout va bien, sinon c'est Haje qui viendra aujourd'hui puis nous nous verrons lundi._

_Votre fille Pansy.__»

Pansy relut sa lettre avec Toorj puis tous deux la trouvèrent assez vague pour franchir la censure sans susciter de curiosité. Ensuite, ils relurent le message adressé à Archibald Mac Kintosh.

« _ _Mr Mac Kintosh,_

_Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi mais je suis Pansy la fille de Patrick Parkinson senior que j'ai enfin revu hier soir. Mon père a demandé de vos nouvelles et j'ai promis de venir vous rendre visite afin de pouvoir lui en donner. En raison du décalage horaire entre la Mongolie et l'Angleterre c'est un peu difficile de trouver une heure décente pour vous comme pour nous mais nous serons en Grande-Bretagne tout à l'heure mon mari et moi car je compte aller voir mon père. Aussi, faites nous savoir si nous pouvons vous rencontrer aujourd'hui ou un autre jour lorsque vous serez disponible._

_Mon frère, mon mari, ma mère, sa famille et moi comptons rentrer en Grande-Bretagne afin de nous installer à Aviemore. Pour l'instant ma famille restera encore un peu en Mongolie car nous avons eu une fille depuis peu mon mari Toorj et moi.__Elle s'appelle Saejin mais ne peut pas transplaner pour le moment donc nous allons devoir nous organiser pour voyager avec elle à la manière moldue depuis la Mongolie. Saejin fêtera son premier mois demain : aussi, Toorj et moi souhaiterions vous inviter à sa présentation au chamane._

_Je sais que nous nous y prenons un peu tard pour vous inviter mais j'avoue avoir toujours fui tout ce qui s'apparentait à mon père jusqu'à présent. Toutefois, cela nous ferait vraiment plaisir de vous compter parmi nous demain. Il y aura aussi ma famille y compris ma mère et mes amis dont Ronald Weasley ou encore la fille de Potter ainsi que des ex Serpentard._

_Ci-joint, vous trouverez le faire-part où vous aurez toutes les indications nécessaires pour nous trouver grâce au réseau de cheminette si vous décidez de venir. Mr Mac Kintosh je crois savoir que vous connaissez le monde moldu donc je vous laisse mon numéro de téléphone portable mongol (je vais vite m'acheter une SIM britannique), mon email et mon contact sur Google Talk si jamais vous connaissez._

_Aujourd'hui je compte faire des courses dans un magasin moldu britannique (je ne vais pas sur le Chemin de Traverse pour le moment car je voudrais rester discrète le plus possible donc une ballade le samedi là-bas n'est pas vraiment recommandée) avant d'aller voir mon père afin de pouvoir lui porter quelques friandises._

_A bientôt peut-être,_

_Pansy Parkinson-Panshriij.__ »

Ensuite, Toorj saisit les deux missives et demanda à Haje de les poster depuis le bureau de poste du Chemin de Traverse. Les deux époux se rendirent ensuite chez les moldus pour aller chercher certains accessoires commandés deux semaines plus tôt.

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère pouvoir poster les autres ce soir ou demain (la division est faite mais une relecture est nécessaire pour tenter de chasser les fautes lol)._**

**_Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Vernon et Pétunia face à la magie de leur petite fille ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous Dudley envers sa fille ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous d'Harry ?_**

**_Comment le bouquet guimauve de Toorj ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Naraantsuya et Kenji face à la lettre ainsi que les "dons" de Parkinson ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous le refus de Kenji pour le restaurant au début ou encore sa réaction face à la trahison de sa mère des années plus tôt ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous des messages de Pansy adressés à son père et Mac Kintosh ?_**


	47. Une Psy chez les Dursley

_**Bonsoir, tout est dans le titre du chapitre ;) alors, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

A neuf heures trente en Grande-Bretagne soit dix-sept heures trente en Mongolie pour les Panshriij, Harry rumina sur l'échec de Lavande Brown, Romilda Vane, Mac Laggen ainsi que Molly et Ginny appelées en renfort après le réveil en sursaut de Sheila une heure plus tôt. Il avait compris que Dudley avait raison sur le fait que les vêtements des sorciers ou encore leur dépaysement dans une maison moldue était mal perçu par l'enfant qui s'était de nouveau réfugiée dans son mutisme après avoir dormi une heure seulement. L'auror avait cependant rassuré Dudley de son mieux en affirmant appeler d'ici peu son beau-frère qui saurait comment contacter la psy dont il lui avait parlé tout à l'heure.

Pendant ce temps, Ron s'éveilla joyeusement en songeant à ses projets d'aujourd'hui en compagnie d'Hermione et Hugo. En effet, les deux époux avaient décidé de se rendre au centre commercial afin d'acheter un cadeau moldu à Saejin en prévision de la fête de demain mais surtout pour emmener Hugo au cinéma ensemble. La perspective de cette sortie en famille plongeait donc Ronald dans une grande euphorie au point de bondir de son lit afin de rejoindre son fils Hugo ravi de ce réveil en fanfare.

Au bout d'un moment, le père et l'enfant finirent par se rendre à la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner ensemble. Ensuite, ils disposèrent tous les plats sur un plateau puis Hugo demanda à son père d'aller cueillir l'une de ses fleurs. Ron s'exécuta et observa le vase étroit choisi par son fils qui disposa la fleur à l'intérieur. Enfin, l'enfant encouragea son père à le porter jusqu'à la chambre parentale où Hermione surprise était déjà en train de s'habiller. La sorcière abasourdie observa l'entrée de son mari puis Hugo sur le seuil et contempla enfin le plateau. Hermione resta sans voix par cette attention inattendue puis se sentit gênée car elle allait probablement vexer son mari de nouveau. Toutefois, Hugo ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler :

« _ C'est pour toi Maman : Daddy t'as préparé le petit-déjeuner et est allé cueillir une de ses fleurs pour toi ! Claironna l'enfant.

\- Oh comme c'est gentil : merci beaucoup Ron. Répondit Hermione sincère.

\- De rien. Se rengorgea Ronald.

\- Alors Maman tu te mets de nouveau en pyjama puis tu reste au lit avec Papa et moi je vais chercher mon petit-déjeuner pour manger ensemble tous les trois. Ordonna Hugo qui n'avait pas l'intention de remonter à l'étage avant un bon moment dans l'espoir de voir ses parents se réconcilier.

\- Euh c'est vraiment très gentil à toi Ron de m'avoir préparé ce beau plateau mais je ne peux pas rester. Commença Hermione mal à l'aise.

\- Hein ? S'exclama son mari.

\- Il y a un problème au bureau et je dois y aller. Expliqua Hermione penaude.

\- Mais tu as pris ta journée pour rester avec nous ! Affirma Ron surpris.

\- Je sais : je te promets de faire vite mais je dois aller en mission car un elfe de maison s'est fait insulter par ses maîtres. Insista Hermione.

\- Tu ne peux pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à ta place ? Tenta Ron.

\- Non car c'est un elfe des Malefoy et tu sais que ces gens n'écouteront personne hormis Harry ou moi. Répondit Hermione.

\- Envoie Harry dans ce cas. Décréta Ron.

\- Non Ron car Harry a déjà un problème à régler dans sa famille. Dit Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'inquiéta Ron.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas lui mais son cousin Dursley qui a des problèmes et il reste avec lui aujourd'hui.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? S'étonna Ron.

\- J'ai tenté de le joindre sans succès puis j'ai envoyé mon patronus à Ginny qui m'a résumé son problème. Donc je dois aller moi-même chez les Malefoy mais toi tu peux déjà te rendre au magasin pour chercher un cadeau pour Saejin en m'attendant Répondit sa femme.

\- Mais comment je vais faire pour choisir un cadeau si tu n'es pas là ? Se lamenta Ron.

\- Tu rentres dans un magasin pour bébés et tu demande à la vendeuse de te montrer un cadeau pour le baptême d'un nourrisson âgé d'un mois demain. Ce n'est pas la même chose que la présentation au chamane je suppose mais c'est une explication logique pour une moldue. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Mm, tu crois que tu en as pour longtemps ? Demanda Ronald.

\- Peut-être pas. Tenta Hermione.

\- Bon alors on va attendre ton retour pour se rendre au centre commercial. Décréta Ron._ »

Hermione acquiesça puis le salua et embrassa Hugo sur les cheveux avant de vider d'un trait la tasse de thé afin de ne pas les décevoir. Ensuite, la jeune femme transplana à son bureau où elle se concentra sur le récit de son employée qui l'accompagna chez les Malefoy.

* * *

A dix heures, Ron s'ennuyait ferme sur son canapé quand le téléphone sonna. Seuls les Granger téléphonaient ici donc il demanda à son fils de répondre car le sorcier était conscient que ses beaux-parents ne souhaitaient pas parler à lui mais à l'enfant ou leur fille. Toutefois, il resta surpris par le retour d'Hugo qui lui tendit l'appareil sans fil en affirmant qu'il s'agissait d'oncle Harry. Ronald se redressa aussitôt car il estimait que la situation devait être extrêmement grave si son beau-frère utilisait le téléphone au lieu de lui envoyer un patronus.

Il prit donc aussitôt l'appareil :

« _ Harry c'est toi ?

\- Oui Ron, je suis désolé de t'appeler un samedi alors que tu as pris un jour de congé mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe : j'imagine que tu es toujours chez ton cousin si tu utilises le téléphone ? S'enquit Ron.

\- Ah tu sais déjà tout ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Non Hermione te cherchait et Ginny lui a dit que t'étais chez ton cousin.

\- Ah… Écoutes la fille de mon cousin est une sorcière mais sa mère et son frère l'ont très mal pris au point de quitter momentanément la maison après l'explosion de la télé et l'incendie provoqué par la gamine. Expliqua Harry à voix basse.

\- Oh… Je plains ton cousin. Dit Ron sincère même si ce type ne lui était guère sympathique en raison de son attitude passée.

\- Oui… Bon… Le problème c'est que Sheila la fille de Dudley prend ce fait très mal mais on ne parvient pas à l'apaiser. Donc je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas demander à ton amie Pansy de venir. Tenta Harry.

\- C'est dix-huit heures chez elle, je sais que Pansy et Toorj sont occupés à cause des préparatifs pour la fête de demain. Hésita Ron.

\- Je ne la dérangerai pas si ce n'était pas urgent : Sheila ne parle à personne depuis hier et elle a refusé l'aide des psychomages car elle n'a pas confiance en eux vu qu'ils ne connaissent pas grand-chose aux moldus.

\- Mais Cho Chang est mariée à un moldu pourtant. Protesta Ron surpris.

\- Elle est en vacances en Chine avec son mari donc je n'ai pas pu faire appel à elle. Aussi, Mac Laggen, Romilda Vana, Roger Davies ou encore Lavande ont tenté de parler à Sheila mais elle ne s'intéresse pas à eux car ils lui font peur. Expliqua Harry.

\- Hm, je vais tenter de contacter Pansy dans ce cas.

\- Merci Ron, tu me sauve la vie car je ne sais plus quoi faire, Ginny est rentrée à la maison avec ta mère car Sheila se méfie d'elles aussi._ »

Ron raccrocha puis utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour envoyer son fils chez les Potter avant de contacter Pansy. Cette dernière venait enfin de finir les derniers préparatifs de la fête en compagnie de Toorj ainsi que des elfes. La jeune femme écouta le résumé de Ronald qui ne connaissait pas beaucoup de détails lui non plus puis elle lui promit de venir d'ici peu. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Pansy sortit donc de la cheminée de Ron avant de le saluer. Les deux sorciers discutèrent un petit moment en attendant l'arrivée d'Harry qui remercia aussitôt la sorcière pour sa disponibilité. Pansy acquiesça avant de demander des détails sur l'enfant ou encore l'état des parents.

* * *

Ensuite, Harry fit transplaner les deux autres sorciers près de chez Dudley puis les accompagna jusqu'au pavillon. La jeune femme contempla cette maison mitoyenne tout à fait ordinaire sans même quelques éléments décoratifs sur le perron et comprit que les propriétaires ne détenaient aucune fantaisie, ni originalité. De plus, les confessions de Potter sur son enfance ne laissaient aucun doute sur le refus des Dursley au sujet de la magie. Toutefois, le cousin de l'auror semblait manifestement plus mature maintenant s'il refusait d'abandonner sa fille.

Elle observa ensuite Potter sonner à la porte puis une femme à l'air renfrogné vint ouvrir. La moldue observa Ron avec méfiance puis s'attarda sur Pansy qui la laissa tranquillement faire son examen. Ce dernier satisfit la moldue au point de saluer poliment la sorcière après avoir constaté que sa tenue était tout à fait « normale » contrairement à celle des autres fous venus frapper à la porte. Pétunia entraîna donc les trois sorciers à la cuisine où Dudley les yeux rougis s'efforçait d'avaler quelque chose sous les encouragements de son père revenu depuis peu. Au début, Vernon ne fit pas attention à la femme normale et regarda avec méfiance le rouquin mais il sursauta au moment où Harry la présenta comme une « psychomage ». Le moldu l'observa un moment mais ne trouva aucune étrangeté chez cette femme habillée comme eux. La sorcière salua les deux hommes puis Dudley se ressaisit et voulut l'emmener aussitôt à l'étage, cependant, la réaction de la sorcière le surprit car elle lui demanda la permission de s'asseoir :

« _ Je peux m'asseoir pour discuter un peu avec vous Mr Dursley ?

\- Euh oui mais vous ne voulez pas voir Sheila ? S'étonna Dudley.

\- Pas tout de suite Mr, je voudrais discuter avec vous d'abord. Répondit Pansy.

\- Ah ok, si vous voulez. Dit simplement Dudley.

\- Bien comment allez-vous Mr Dursley ? Demanda Pansy sous le regard attentif de Pétunia car c'était la première « psy » qui s'intéressait aussi à lui et pas seulement à Sheila.

\- Comment voulez-vous que j'aille : ma fille a fait exploser ma télé avant de ravager le salon et blesser son frère sans le vouloir, mon fils et ma femme sont partis puis Sheila ne parle plus depuis hier ! Enfin, j'ai rien de magique donc je ne vois pas pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi ! Protesta Dudley sans se soucier d'élever la voix.

\- Vous êtes sous le choc Mr Dursley c'est normal. Répondit Pansy.

\- Mouais mais ça va pas régler mon problème. Grommela le moldu.

\- Quel problème Mr Dursley ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Beh la magie de Sheila ! Répondit Dudley comme si c'était une évidence.

\- La magie de Sheila vous fait peur Mr Dursley ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Oui : le premier sorcier que j'ai rencontré était un géant qui m'a pris pour un cochon au point de modifier mon physique ! Affirma Dudley en songeant à Hagrid sous le regard d'Harry.

\- Donc vous avez vécu une expérience traumatisante et depuis la magie est très négative pour vous. Conclut Pansy.

\- Oui car mon cousin attirait les calamités de la pire espèce à cause de sa magie même si ce n'était pas sa faute. Je reconnais l'avoir maltraité par le passé et je m'en excuse mais je ne crois pas avoir mérité une telle punition ! Se lamenta Dudley.

\- Donc pour vous : la magie de Sheila est une punition due à votre comportement passé envers votre cousin ? L'interrogea Pansy.

\- …

\- Vous ne devez pas avoir honte Mr Dursley : ce n'est pas facile d'accepter un enfant différent et puis votre peur de la magie est compréhensible si vous avez eu des mauvaises expériences auparavant. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas moi qui a des problèmes en ce moment, c'est Sheila. Dit Dursley.

\- Non Mr Dursley : vous avez des difficultés tous les deux mais vous pouvez les affronter petit à petit. Sheila a besoin de vous mais elle s'inquiète probablement aussi pour vous. Estima Pansy.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Dudley.

\- Je n'ai pas encore vu votre fille mais en général les enfants nés moldus sorciers se sentent très souvent coupables quand les parents ont des difficultés à accepter leur magie. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Vous avez déjà traité d'autres enfants comme Sheila ou leurs familles ? Demanda Dudley curieux.

\- Oui ça m'est arrivé. Répondit Pansy.

\- Est-ce que ça s'arrange pour les enfants ainsi que les parents ? L'interrogea aussitôt Dudley.

. Je fais de mon mieux pour les aider mais les problèmes ne se règlent pas en deux jours.

\- Ah bon : vous ne pouvez pas tout régler avec votre baguette ? Demanda Dudley surpris.

\- Non Mr : ce n'est pas un sortilège qui va vous aider à accepter vraiment la situation et puis je n'ai pas l'habitude de modifier les pensées ou les sentiments des gens. La psychomagie ressemble à la psychologie sur certains points donc les enfants ou les adultes entreprennent des thérapies. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Est-ce que les familles se reforment après la thérapie ? S'enquit Dudley inquiet.

\- Cela dépend des familles mais aussi de l'envie de chacun : Mr Dursley, je ne fais pas de miracle donc la thérapie ne peut fonctionner que si les gens ont vraiment envie de s'investir. J'ai assisté à la réunification d'une famille après que la maman a accepté les faits durant la thérapie mais un autre couple a fini par divorcer car la magie de leur fils n'était pas le seul problème. Par contre, le gamin a accepté sa magie et s'est senti mieux après avoir compris que le divorce de ses parents n'était pas de sa faute. Avoua Pansy.

\- Tout n'est pas rose dans mon mariage. Confessa Dudley penaud.

\- Est-ce que Sheila le sait ?

\- Elle sait que sa mère et moi nous nous disputons souvent mais pas plus. Répondit Dudley.

\- Donc je suppose que Sheila a peur que le départ de votre femme ne soit causé par sa faute et craint de vous perdre aussi. Supputa Pansy.

\- Non : je n'abandonnerai pas ma fille, ni ne lui ferai ce que nous faisions subir à Harry mes parents et moi. Répondit aussitôt Dudley sous le regard de son cousin.

\- Est-ce que votre fille le sait Mr Dursley ?

\- Euh, ça me semblait évident mais maintenant je ne sais pas. Avoua Dudley confus.

\- Mr Dursley : votre confusion est normale car l'apparition de la magie au sein d'une famille de votre monde n'est pas un phénomène auquel les gens sont préparés contrairement aux ménages sorciers. L'apaisa Pansy.

\- Ça c'est clair : j'ai eu quelques doutes mais je faisais semblant de rien car je ne voulais pas déclencher une bombe au sein de ma famille. Reconnut Dudley.

\- C'est la même chose quand un enfant naît sans magie chez les sorciers. Avoua Pansy en toute connaissance de cause.

\- Ah bon ce problème existe chez les sorciers ? S'étonna Dudley.

\- Oui: certains enfants naissent sans magie dans mon monde et les parents sorciers ont du mal à l'accepter: c'est une honte que beaucoup de gens préfèrent cacher. D'ailleurs, mon jumeau n'a pas de magie, ce qui a crée beaucoup de confusion au sein de ma propre famille. Comme vous voyez Mr Dursley vous n'êtes donc pas le seul à avoir eu des problèmes de ce genre. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Je sais que c'est mal de vous dire ça mais c'est rassurant de voir que les sorciers ont des problèmes eux aussi et ne sont pas supérieurs aux autres. Je me suis toujours senti une nullité comparé à mon cousin qui peut faire n'importe quoi avec sa baguette. Confessa Dudley sous le regard abasourdi d'Harry par cette confession inattendue.

\- La magie ne nous permet pas de tout régler vous savez donc nous souffrons comme vous nous aussi. Affirma Pansy.

\- …

\- Vous n'êtes pas seul Mr Dursley : je reconnais la banalité des mes paroles mais c'est vrai. De plus, vous avez de la chance Mr car votre cousin pourra vous aider Sheila et vous en vous montrant notre monde petit à petit avant la rentrée de votre fille à Poudlard. Insista Pansy. _ »

Le cousin d'Harry discuta encore un moment avec la psychomage pendant que ses parents curieux observait le sac de la jeune femme ou encore ses chaussures manifestement achetées dans une chaîne de magasin connue des deux moldus. Ce fait rassurait les Dursley sur la nature de cette femme plutôt normale comparée au Garçon encore vêtu comme dans les années 90.

* * *

Ensuite, la sorcière laissa son sac sur la table puis elle monta à l'étage après s'être fait indiquer la chambre de la fillette qui s'était enfermée. Les hommes curieux restèrent au pied de l'escalier pour ne pas la gêner et attendirent. Ils entendirent Pansy frapper doucement à la porte puis tenter de parler à l'enfant à travers la paroi pendant un petit moment. La jeune femme finit par s'asseoir sur le sol tout en continuant son monologue:

« _ Moi aussi je me suis sentie fautive Sheila quand j'ai fait ma première magie.

\- …

\- Mon frère s'amusait à me faire peur derrière la porte de la pièce où j'étais enfermée et imitait le Croquemitaine venu me chercher pour m'emmener avec lui. J'avais peur puis j'ai fini par provoquer l'incendie de la porte et mon frère Patrick a failli brûler quand il a tenté de l'ouvrir. Révéla Pansy.

\- …

\- Ensuite, mon père a fait cesser l'incendie et m'a dit que tout allait bien.

\- …

\- Au début je l'ai cru mais ce n'était pas vrai car je me sentais coupable comme toi maintenant même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons.

\- …

\- En fait, j'avais fait ma première magie mais pas mon frère jumeau Kenji. Il m'en a beaucoup voulu au début et ne m'a pas parlé pendant des jours. Je me sentais coupable parce que Kenji n'avait pas de magie donc mes parents le regardaient de façon étrange puisque nous étions tous des sorciers dans ma famille : mes parents, mon frère Patrick et moi mais pas lui.

\- Et maintenant il fait de la magie ? Demanda Sheila apeurée mais curieuse d'entendre la suite de cette histoire.

\- Non il n'en fait toujours pas mais il est heureux quand même. Affirma Pansy.

\- Il ne vous parle toujours pas ? Demanda la petite fille.

\- A présent oui car il a recommencé à me parler au bout d'un moment et on s'adore maintenant. Répondit la psychomage.

\- Mon frère me traite de monstre et ma mère aussi. Avoua l'enfant apeurée.

\- C'est parce qu'ils ont peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas, moi aussi j'avais peur des gens comme eux avant. Affirma Pansy.

\- Ah bon mais pourquoi : vous, vous avez la magie et mon frère n'a rien donc pourquoi vous avez eu peur ? S'étonna l'enfant.

\- Tu sais, je ne connaissais pas de gens comme ton frère ou ta maman donc j'avais peur qu'ils ne soient méchants. Ensuite, j'ai appris à les connaitre quand Kenji est allé à l'école puis j'ai compris qu'il y a des bons et des méchants comme chez les sorciers.

\- Maman va revenir ? Demanda l'enfant.

\- Je ne sais pas. Dit Pansy pour ne pas mentir à la fillette en lui donnant de faux espoirs.

\- Mais je vais rester seule si elle ne revient pas et si Daddy la rejoint pour ne pas perdre mon frère. S'affola la fillette.

\- Non : ton papa m'a dit qu'il ne partira pas. Promit Pansy.

\- Mais j'ai détruit la télé et brûlé le salon avant de blesser John donc il a peur de moi lui aussi. Sanglota la fillette.

\- Il a peur mais ton papa ne partira pas : c'est juste qu'il a besoin de temps pour comprendre ces choses. Expliqua simplement Pansy.

\- Mais Grandad Vernon dit que le cousin de Papa est un monstre.

\- Grandad Vernon dit ça parce qu'il a peur d'Harry et des sorciers mais ça finira bien par passer puisque tu es une petite sorcière toi aussi.

\- Et si je ne veux pas être une sorcière ? Demanda l'enfant.

\- Tu voudrais renoncer à ta magie ? S'enquit Pansy.

\- C'est possible ?

\- Oui si tu ne l'utilises pas. Dévoila Pansy.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Sheila surprise.

\- Soit tu apprends à utiliser la magie à Poudlard ou auprès d'un sorcier si tu ne veux pas aller à l'école, soit tu restes dans ton coin puis ta magie ne sera pas stimulée si tu n'apprends rien donc elle finira par « s'endormir ». Expliqua Pansy.

\- C'est quoi Poudlard ? Voulut savoir Sheila.

\- C'est l'école de magie des sorciers britanniques. Révéla Pansy.

\- Tu y es allée ? Interrogea Sheila.

\- Oui et j'ai adoré : il y a plein de belles choses à voir.

\- Mais la magie n'est pas dangereuse : j'ai failli blesser mon frère ? S'enquit l'enfant.

\- La magie n'est pas dangereuse si tu apprends à l'utiliser et tu peux faire plein de jolies choses avec ta baguette. Affirma Pansy.

\- Ah bon?

\- Je peux te montrer ma baguette ou quelques sortilèges si tu ouvres la porte. Répondit la psychomage.

\- …

\- Bon je descends en bas maintenant mais tu peux me rejoindre si tu veux en savoir plus. Dit Pansy tout en faisant le plus de bruits possible pour se lever.

\- Attends ! Dit Sheila en ouvrant la porte.

\- Oui ? Feignit de demander la sorcière.

\- Wow t'es petite mais t'es jolie avec tes vêtements comme ceux de maman. Les autres sorcières étaient plus grandes et vêtues avec des robes horribles. Affirma Sheila surprise par l'apparence normale de Pansy.

\- Je ne porte pas souvent de talons hauts et puis j'aime les tenues de ton monde même si je mets aussi des robes de sorcières de temps en temps. Répondit Pansy amusée car elle savait que sa petitesse rassurait ses petits patients en général.

\- Alors tu me montres ta baguette ?

\- Ok._ »

La sorcière entra dans la chambre puis Sheila referma la porte avant d'observer Pansy sortir sa baguette. La fillette curieuse obtint la permission de l'effleurer et contempla ensuite la sorcière utiliser le sortilège _Lumos_. Une minute plus tard, la Serpentarde décida de métamorphoser des livres en mésanges puis les fit tourner autour de Sheila ravie par la beauté des oiseaux mais aussi leur chant. Pansy utilisa également un _Wingardium Leviosa_ pour faire léviter les jouets de la fillette abasourdie.

Sheila commença à songer que la magie n'était pas si mal si on savait l'utiliser. Elle posa donc une foule de question à la sorcière et promit de réfléchir sur ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard. Pansy confessa avoir un fils de son âge donc ils iraient à Poudlard ensemble si elle décidait d'y aller, Enfin, les enfants du cousin de son père étaient des petits sorciers eux aussi donc ils pourraient lui parler de leur monde. Au bout d'un moment, Sheila sentit son estomac gargouiller puis Pansy lui proposa d'aller enfin prendre son petit-déjeuner.

* * *

La sorcière ouvrit donc la porte puis l'accompagna jusqu'à la cuisine où Pétunia prépara aussitôt un petit déjeuner pour la petite. Ensuite, la fillette observa avec anxiété les membres de sa famille encore présent puis son père fit de son mieux pour la rassurer sur sa permanence à ses cotés quoiqu'il arrive. Sheila se tourna alors vers ses grands-parents penauds qui s'efforcèrent de se montrer non pas joyeux car c'était impossible pour eux mais neutres face à sa magie. Vernon se fendit même d'un _la magie c'est peut-être pas si mal_ sous le regard estomaqué de son neveu.

Ensuite, Pétunia servit sa petite-fille puis Pansy accepta volontiers une tasse de thé tout en continuant de discuter avec le père et la fille. Ces derniers s'apaisèrent un peu mais Sheila s'agita au moment où Pansy voulut prendre congé. La sorcière lui promit cependant de revenir la voir puis enregistra le numéro de Dudley ainsi que son contact Google et son email sur son Smartphone. Le moldu surpris réalisa que tous deux possédaient le même téléphone. Ensuite, Sheila penaude demanda son aide à la sorcière :

« _ J'ai cassé la télé mais Daddy venait juste de l'acheter : tu peux la réparer ?

\- Les débris de l'écran sont toujours là ? Demanda la jeune femme aux Dursley.

\- Euh oui. Dit Dudley abasourdi qui lui montra le sac plastique où ils avaient tout jeté.

\- Ouais mais ce n'est pas normal de… Commença Vernon sous le regard de Pansy qui comprit le malaise des deux vieux Dursley.

\- Ronald vous n'avez pas entendu sonner à la porte ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui on a sonné. Dit le sorcier pour l'aider même s'il ne comprenait pas sa question dans de telles circonstances.

\- Hm, ce doit être le service après-vente que diriez-vous si nous allions ouvrir tous les deux pendant que Grandad et Granny restent dans la cuisine ? Proposa Pansy.

\- Oui allons-y. Répondit Ron qui avait compris son idée.

\- Non pas toi Garçon : tu ne t'occupes pas de ces choses et tu restes ici. Intervint Vernon paniqué.

\- Bon d'accord Oncle Vernon. Dit Harry.

\- Voilà, on va aller ouvrir au livreur de la seconde télé puisque la première était sous garantie. Dit Pansy._ »

Ron songea alors à un détail puis demanda discrètement à Dudley le carton d'emballage pendant que la Serpentarde saisissait le sac plastique. Ensuite, il le saisit et suivit Pansy jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où elle sonna volontairement avant de simuler une conversation avec Ronald sur l'arrivée du livreur. Le rouquin s'amusa donc à imiter un moldu puis claqua volontairement la porte. Enfin, ils se rendirent au salon après avoir montré le carton d'emballage soigneusement remis à neuf à Vernon pour continuer leur farce devant les vieux Dursley rassurés.

* * *

Sheila curieuse les suivit dans le salon où elle trembla à la vue des dégâts causés mais Pansy la rassura sur le retour des choses à la normale d'ici peu. Ensuite, Ron et elle lui montrèrent leurs baguettes avant de lancer plusieurs _Reparo _sur le canapé ainsi que la télévision. Par contre, ils ne pouvaient pas faire renaître la table basse de ses cendres mais ce fait ne dérangea pas Dudley rassuré de voir que les sorciers possédaient des limites eux aussi. Le moldu était venu dans le salon pour soutenir Sheila et était resté abasourdi par la reconstruction de la télé. Ensuite, Pansy lui demanda de la tester puis fut rassurée par son bon fonctionnement. Elle montra également un détail à Ron qui put enfin observer un lecteur DVD de près.

Dudley ne put ensuite s'empêcher de se moquer silencieusement de l'ignorance des deux sorciers sur le branchement du lecteur DVD. Il estima détenir des connaissances inconnues de ces gens et leur montra comment brancher le lecteur à la télé. Ron écouta ses explications puis le remercia car cela lui permettrait d'en installer un chez lui. Enfin, Pansy voulut prendre congé mais la fillette paniquée s'accrocha à elle. La sorcière lui promit de revenir bientôt puis affirma à Dudley lui donner un numéro de téléphone britannique d'ici peu. Le moldu acquiesça car il était conscient d'avoir besoin d'aide tout comme sa fille. Or, Sheila appréciait cette femme donc il souhaitait la faire suivre par cette sorcière manifestement capable de la mettre en confiance plutôt qu'une autre personne.

Enfin, ils rejoignirent Harry et les Dursley puis Sheila insista auprès de Pansy pour qu'elle revienne la voir. Dudley sortit son portefeuille mais la sorcière ne voulut pas entendre parler d'honoraires pour cette visite à domicile improvisée. Elle affirma ne pas dédaigner l'argent mais être venue pour aider Sheila avant tout. Ensuite, ils verraient le montant des honoraires plus tard si l'enfant finissait par suivre une thérapie sous sa direction. La jeune femme lui expliqua habiter encore en Asie pour le moment mais rentrer en Grande-Bretagne d'ici peu donc ils pourraient s'organiser ensuite. Pansy expliqua également s'occuper aussi des adultes mais elle n'en dit pas plus pour le moment afin de ne pas gêner Dudley.

En attendant, elle promit à Sheila de venir la voir de temps ou temps ou de répondre au téléphone. Dudley lui tendit aussitôt sa carte de visite avant de lui donner aussi le numéro de ses parents car il désirait passer le week-end là-bas. La sorcière finit par sortir sur le perron en compagnie des deux autres sorciers puis ils furent raccompagnés par Dudley. Ce dernier observa la curiosité de la sorcière pour sa voiture avant de répondre à ses questions car la jeune femme expliqua chercher un modèle pratique pour sept personnes dont un bébé.

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes, il retourna à l'intérieur puis les sorciers retournèrent chez Ron qui offrit un thé aux deux autres même si c'est était presque midi. Harry prit alors la parole :

« _ Merci beaucoup pour votre aide Mrs.

\- De rien Mr Potter.

\- Vous avez déjà eu des patients comme Sheila si j'ai bien compris ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui : un de mes prédécesseurs avait organisé une permanence à l'école de magie d'Oulan-Bator depuis 1950 donc les psychomages mongols peuvent ainsi rencontrer les enfants durant leur scolarité grace à cette initiative. Ensuite, certains d'entre nous organisaient aussi des sessions dans des lieux adaptés aux moldus pour discuter avec les parents ou même réaliser des thérapies familiales complètes. Expliqua Pansy.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Reconnut Harry surpris.

\- Votre cousin a bien fait de vous appeler Mr Potter sinon Sheila aurait pu devenir très malheureuse sans aucune aide appropriée. Dit Pansy.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Eh bien, les psychomages britanniques rencontrent certaines jeunes enfants dans la même situation que Sheila seulement parce que l'un des parents est un sorcier. Par contre, les petits moldus ne reçoivent pas de soins spécifiques puisque les psychologues ne connaissent rien à la magie et les parents de ces gosses ne peuvent pas se douter de l'existence des psychomages. Expliqua Pansy.

\- C'est vrai mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire dans ce cas. Dit Harry.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas si c'est possible mais vous devriez vous renseigner sur la possibilité d'insérer des psychomages parmi le staff de Poudlard puisqu'il n'y en as pas. Autrement, les enfants resteront livrés à eux-mêmes en cas de problèmes. Rappela Pansy.

\- Les enseignants peuvent les aider. Répliqua Harry en songeant à Dumbledore ou Mac Gonagall très présents pour lui.

\- Oui mais les professeursn'ont pas toujours le temps de s'en occuper et ne peuvent pas les suivre longuement à moins de s'appeler Potter comme vous. Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Je n'ai pas eu de traitements de faveur. Protesta Harry surpris.

\- Mr Potter : vous savez combien d'entre nous avait des problèmes mais personne pour les aider à Poudlard ? Et je ne parle pas seulement de moi ou des Serpentards mais aussi d'élèves dans d'autres maisons. Affirma la jeune femme.

\- Hein ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Mr Potter : certains élèves étaient même battus chez eux et d'autres étaient dénigrés par leurs camarades à Poudlard mais personne ne faisait rien. Insista Pansy.

\- Comment ça : personne ne les signalait à Dumbledore ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Mrs Pomfresh les soignait, les écoutait et les signalait à Dumbledore mais ne pouvait rien faire de plus. La société sorcière a un gros vide juridique sur ce sujet car les gens du Magenmagot ne se sont jamais souciés de notions telles que _la protection de l'enfance_. En gros, les sorciers considèrent que les enfants sont la propriété des parents donc ils en font ce qu'ils veulent. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Hermione le sait ? Demanda Harry surpris à Ron.

\- Elle doit probablement l'avoir appris durant ses études, je suppose. Je n'y ai jamais songé car nous n'avons jamais eu de cas de maltraitance chez moi mais c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de protection particulière pour les enfants. Reconnut Ron songeur.

\- Vous saviez que Rogue était battu par son père ? Malheureusement, Albus Dumbledore ne l'a pas retiré de chez lui puisque les sorciers laissent les enfants aux parents même dans des cas extrêmes. Révéla Pansy.

\- Dumbledore m'a laissé chez les Dursley puisque je devais rester au moins un mois par an avec ma tante à cause du lien du sang mais je ne savais qu'il avait laissé Rogue chez ses parents malgré sa connaissance des faits. Avoua Harry livide.

\- Il ne pensait pas mal agir. _Modéra Pansy._ Le problème c'est que personne n'a changé les mentalités des sorciers depuis des siècles. Saviez-vous qu'il n'existe aucun orphelinat pour les petits orphelins sorciers, ni de structures pour accueillir les petits cracmols abandonnés par les parents ou encore un refuge pour les enfants victimes de maltraitances de la part de parents sorciers ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Je n'ai jamais prêté attention à ces choses car je n'avais jamais entendu de telles histoires comme celles dont vous venez de me parler. Reconnut Harry penaud.

\- C'est que personne ne parle ouvertement de ces choses : vous ne trouverez aucun sorcier qui vous parlera de la maltraitance subie durant l'enfance ou des coups infligés par son conjoint s'il en est victime. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Le problème ne concerne pas seulement l'absence de loi juridiques ou de structures mais aussi la mentalité du monde sorcier. Renchérit Ron songeur.

\- Exact Ronald : le seul qui a tenté de m'aider durant mon adolescence c'est Rogue qui a fait de son mieux pour m'éviter des problèmes avec Malefoy à Poudlard mais il ne pouvait pas rompre mes fiançailles débiles car la loi actuelle permet toujours aux parents de fiancer leurs enfants mineurs. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Je ne me doutais vraiment pas de ces choses Mrs mais je vais y réfléchir. _Affirma Harry._ Comment fonctionnent les psychomages qui travaillent à l'école mongole ?

\- Il y a toujours deux psychomages présents : l'un est d'origine moldue et l'autre sang-pure afin de permettre aux enfants des deux mondes de discuter avec un spécialiste dont ils se sentent l'égal. Cela nous a permis de repérer des cas à risques et d'aider ces enfants. Nous ne pouvons pas les retirer aux parents mais nous signalons leur détresse aux aurors qui vont donc souvent contrôler ces gens. Cela permet ainsi de contrôler les parents puis les adultes ne s'en prenaient plus aux enfants après avoir compris d'être contrôlés. Je ne dis pas que ce soit parfait mais c'est déjà une grande avancée, sans compter que les mongols parlent de créer un véritable centre social sorcier maintenant. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Pourriez-vous me rédiger un rapport détaillé sur ces choses afin que je puisse les présenter au Ministre Mrs ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui si vous voulez : j'aurais beaucoup de choses à dire et pas seulement sur les enfants mais aussi la condition des femmes car la loi prône l'égalité, cependant, ce n'est pas toujours le cas au sein des familles.

\- Bien, je le lirai avec attention avant de le présenter au Ministre. Affirma Harry.

\- Maintenant veuillez m'excuser car je voudrais rentrer pour voir ma fille puis dîner avec mes enfants. Ensuite, mon mari et moi pensons revenir ici pour faire des courses avant d'aller rendre visite à mon père.

\- Prévenez-moi à votre retour et encore merci. Dit Harry._ »

Les deux sorciers se saluèrent puis Ron raccompagna la jeune femme jusqu'au salon afin de discuter avec elle en privé de son entrevue avec son père hier. Pansy lui confessa donc son trouble mais aussi son soulagement après sa conversation avec le vieil homme. Elle résuma brièvement les faits au sorcier puis s'interrompit après la sonnerie de son portable qui lui annonçait un message. Pansy s'excusa avant de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un e-mail mais décida de le lire chez elle à la vue du nom de l'expéditeur. La jeune femme salua donc Ronald et rentra en Mongolie où la sorcière revint à temps pour le dîner.

* * *

Pansy souhaita un bon appétit à ses enfants et alla d'abord s'occuper de Saejin. Une fois sa fille repue, elle affirma aller se laver les mains avant de manger afin de pouvoir lire le message en cachette pour ne pas susciter les questions des gosses.

« __ Mrs Parkinson, _

_Je ne vous ai point oubliée toutes ces années et votre père m'a déjà averti de votre visite par une lettre qui m'est parvenue ce matin. Il est resté assez vague en raison de la censure appliquée par Azkaban mais m'a prévenu de votre prochaine installation en Grande-Bretagne donc je vous rencontrerai avec plaisir afin de tout préparer pour votre arrivée._

_Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous ayez connaissance de certains détails pratiques : aussi, je vous les communiquerai de vive voix lors de notre rencontre à Aviemore où je réside actuellement. Mrs Parkinson, je vois que vous connaissez la technologie moldue vous aussi donc je vous écris un e-mail car je ne voudrais pas voir un hibou, ni un patronus débarquer dans un magasin moldu pour vous trouver si vous êtes en train de faire des courses Grande-Bretagne._

_Je vous communique également mon numéro de téléphone fixe et celui de mon Smartphone pour que nous puissions également communiquer de cette manière dés que vous aurez une SIM britannique si vous la prenez aujourd'hui. Ne vous inquiétez pas si jamais vous ne pouvez pas venir à Aviemore aujourd'hui car je viendrais à votre fête demain. Votre mari aime-t-il le whisky écossais : je voudrais vous faire goûter une bouteille réalisée par un maître brasseur que vous rencontrerez d'ici peu. _

_A très bientôt Mrs Parkinson. _

_Votre dévoué,_

_Archibald Mac Kintosh._ _ »

Pansy lut le message avec attention puis elle se rendit à table pour dîner avant d'attendre la fin du repas afin de montrer le message à son mari. Ce dernier lut les propos de ce type puis s'agita à l'idée de le rencontrer d'ici peu car l'idée était une chose mais passer aux faits dans la réalité en était une autre.

* * *

_**Voilà la seconde partie, j'espère que ça vous a plu. **_

_**Alors comment trouvez-vous Vernon et Pétunia en grands-parents contraints d'accepter une petite fille sorcière ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Dudley ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'interaction de Pansy avec les moldus ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de son approche avec Dudley puis Sheila ?**_

_**Comment trouvez Ron en "livreur" ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la discussion de Ron, Pansy et Harry sur la question de la protection des enfants ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous des tentatives d'Hugo pour rabibocher ses parents ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous Ron et Hermione ici ?**_

_**Enfin que pensez-vous de la réponse de Mac Kintosh ?**_


	48. Archibald Mac Kintosh

**_Voici la troisième partie :), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ron dépité constata qu'il était treize heures et envoya un patronus à Hermione pour l'avertir de son déjeuner chez Ginny. Une fois chez les Potter, Ron retrouva Hugo puis il expliqua la situation à sa sœur avant de sursauter à la vue du retour d'Harry. Ce dernier expliqua que Dudley s'était rendu chez ses parents pour le reste du week-end donc l'auror en avait profité pour retourner chez lui. Harry put donc partager le repas avec sa femme, son beau-frère ainsi que les enfants et discuta de la situation avec les deux autres adultes. Ginny curieuse écouta le récit des deux hommes tout en ne parvenant pas à imaginer Pansy Parkinson ainsi.

Toutefois, Harry assura qu'elle connaissait manifestement bien son métier car Sheila s'était un peu tranquillisée et les Dursley semblaient tolérer sa présence même si c'était une sorcière, ce qui était une première. Ron rappela que Pansy savait s'intégrer parmi les moldus même si elle ne connaissait pas tous leurs trucs. Ses connaissances lui permettaient donc de rassurer ces gens sur sa « normalité » à leurs yeux. Harry acquiesça et émit le vœu de voir la psychomage aider Sheila mais aussi son père à accepter la situation. Par contre, l'auror soucieux n'était pas certain de voir Mary retourner au bercail si la magie lui faisait peur donc Dudley risquait de se retrouver bientôt divorcé, voire, père célibataire.

Les sorciers continuèrent de discuter un moment puis Ron poussa un soupir après avoir constaté qu'il était quatorze heures et Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas. D'ailleurs, Hugo lui demanda s'ils ne pouvaient pas aller au cinéma comme promis et lui rappela qu'ils devaient aussi choisir un cadeau pour Saejin. Ginny proposa aussitôt de se rendre sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ car elle-même désirait acheter quelque chose pour le bébé puisque Lily avait été invitée. Toutefois, Hugo insista pour aller au centre commercial comme prévu. Sa tante curieuse finit par accepter de s'y rendre puis Harry affirma rester à la maison en attendant le patronus de la Serpentarde car il ne voulait pas la confier à d'autres aurors pour le moment.

Ginny suivit donc son frère chez lui puisque Ron ne voulait pas transplaner directement au centre commercial mais montrer le métro à sa sœur. Cette dernière observa avec curiosité l'engin ou encore la foule bruyante à l'intérieur et finit par s'amuser à la vue de l'agitation de Lily qui avait l'impression de vivre une grande aventure. La sorcière resta cependant surprise par la vision du centre commercial puis la jeune femme nota le nombre de boutiques avant de lorgner sur celles des vêtements. Elle se promit donc de venir un autre jour afin de satisfaire sa curiosité féminine sans devoir supporter les soupirs impatients d'un homme comme son mari ou Ron, ni veiller sur sa fille durant sa séance shopping.

Ron retrouva un peu le sourire à la vue de la joie de son fils heureux d'imiter ses camarades d'école qui se rendaient souvent au cinéma quand ils n'allaient pas dans leurs clubs de sports ou autres le samedi. Ensuite, Ron prit la parole pour discuter avec sa sœur :

« _ Merci de m'accompagner Gin car je me sens un peu perdu pour choisir un cadeau tout seul.

\- Pas de quoi Ron mais tu n'attends pas encore un peu pour voir si Hermione finit par arriver ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Non : elle ne viendra pas ou alors trop tard comme d'habitude. Répondit son frère avant de soupirer.

\- Ron : elle est partie travailler donc ce n'est pas de sa faute. Tenta Gin.

\- Gin tu es gentille de vouloir me consoler ou la défendre mais Hermione a encore une fois préféré son travail à une journée avec nous. Franchement, l'elfe des Malefoy n'a pas été frappé mais insulté donc Hermione ne pouvait pas attendre lundi pour aller chez le Furet ? S'insurgea Ron.

\- Hermione est très liée à son devoir. Répondit Gin gênée.

\- Oui et c'est très bien mais pas quand ça empiète sur notre vie de famille ou notre couple. Je ne lui demande pas grand-chose Gin : juste de passer du temps ensemble.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu travailles toi aussi mais tu essaie quand même de passer du temps avec ta famille ou ton mari non ? S'entêta Ron.

\- Oui.

\- Donc c'est Hermione qui ne se rend pas compte du problème. Estima Ron d'un ton buté.

\- Ron…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Gin : je ne lui ferai pas de scène ce soir. Par contre, je me demande si elle va pouvoir se débrouiller pour venir aux séances de psychomagie quand nous commencerons notre thérapie. Avoua Ron.

\- Votre quoi ? S'étonna Ginny._ »

Le sorcier avoua une partie de ses problèmes à sa sœur guère étonnée par ce fait mais plutôt par la décision de Ron de consulter un psychomage. Le rouquin expliqua se fier à Pansy dont il connaissait la discrétion. De plus, Ronald confessa avoir besoin d'aide car Hermione et lui étaient en train de sombrer malgré leurs sentiments persistants. Le sorcier ne voulait pas divorcer, ni faire souffrir Hugo apeuré par leur dispute devant lui hier, néanmoins, Hermione devrait faire des efforts elle aussi puisque Ronald ne pourrait pas sauver leur mariage tout seul.

Il confessa également sa solitude à sa sœur peinée pour lui mais consciente que le problème durait depuis des années maintenant. Gin était certaine de l'honnêteté de sa belle-sœur vraiment partie pour travailler et non rejoindre un amant aujourd'hui. La répudiation était une chose horrible aux yeux des sorciers y compris les Weasley, cependant, la flamboyante rousse comprendrait le choix de son frère s'il finissait par se lasser d'attendre sagement son épouse toujours à son travail. Ginny conserva un silence prudent mais elle s'inquiéta de la solitude croissante de son frère après le départ d'Hugo à Poudlard.

En effet, Ron resterait alors complètement seul le soir ainsi que le week-end si Hermione effectuait toujours autant d'heures supplémentaires. Le sorcier n'était pas un coureur de jupons, cependant il souffrirait d'avantage de sa solitude et ne méritait pas de finir par parler uniquement à ses plantes chez lui. Aussi, Gin émit silencieusement le vœu de voir Hermione réaliser la situation et suivre scrupuleusement la future thérapie. Autrement, le couple finirait par se désagréger puis chacun vivrait de son coté au sein de la maison conjugale s'ils restaient mariés.

XXXX

Ensuite, Gin chassa ses pensées au moment où son neveu excité revint vers eux pour les entraîner devant une boutique avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Daddy : je pense qu'on pourra trouver un cadeau pour Saejin là-dedans.

\- Tu as raison Hugo, c'est plein de trucs moldus pour les bébés à l'intérieur : bien joué Fils ! Affirma Ron tout en observant avec curiosité les articles dans la vitrine.

\- Il faut trouver un beau cadeau pour Saejin ! S'enthousiasma Hugo.

\- Dis-donc elle te plait bien cette Saejin. Le taquina sa tante.

\- C'est une jolie poupée, pas comme le bébé en train de pleurer là-bas. Expliqua Hugo en montrant un nourrisson en train de réclamer sa mère.

\- Bon rentrons à l'intérieur afin de chercher quelque chose. Proposa Ron._ »

Le sorcier entraîna Ginny ainsi que les enfants à l'intérieur puis il observa les objets ainsi que les vêtements mais le rouquin se sentit rapidement perdu au milieu de toutes ces choses. Ron contempla sa sœur s'enthousiasmer devant la layette puis il comprit qu'elle songeait manifestement à pouponner de nouveau. Le sorcier conserva un silence prudent, néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher d'envier Harry qui aurait un bébé à câliner après le départ de Lily et Hugo à Poudlard pendant que lui se retrouverait à la maison tout seul comme un idiot durant les heures supplémentaires d'Hermione pratiquement mariée à son travail.

Ronald se sentait vraiment frustré par cette situation mais le sorcier ne disait rien pour ne pas inquiéter Hugo. De plus, son impuissance sexuelle minait également son moral car il se sentait totalement diminué par rapport aux autres hommes et se demandait si Hermione n'allait pas finir par se dégoter un amant pour satisfaire ses envies. Quoique, sa femme ne possédait probablement aucun désir sexuel puisqu'elle ne semblait vivre que pour son travail contrairement à lui. Ron comprenait l'ambition et n'avait rien contre mais il n'aimait pas rester seul aussi souvent. Il finit cependant par se ressaisir au moment où une vendeuse s'approcha de lui :

« _ Je peux vous aider Mr ?

\- Euh oui : je cherche un cadeau pour un baptême mais je ne sais pas quoi acheter. Confessa Ron sans problème.

\- C'est pour un jeune enfant ou un bébé Mr ?

\- C'est pour un bébé : la petite va fêter son premier mois demain. Expliqua le rouquin.

\- Bien, vous êtes le parrain du bébé ?

\- Non. Répondit Ron.

\- Dans ce cas, vous êtes un membre de la famille ou un ami Mr ?

\- Un ami de la famille, je vais à la fête demain avec ma femme et mon fils. Expliqua Ron.

\- Avez-vous une idée précise de ce que vous désirez ou voulez-vous que je vous montre quelques articles ? Proposa la vendeuse.

\- Je voudrais quelque chose de joli mais pas de vêtements car les bébés grandissent vite donc ça ne durent pas. Affirma Ron.

\- Très bien Mr, je vais vous montrer d'autres choses dans ce cas. Répondit la moldue souriante. _ »

La moldue montra à Ron quelques poussettes mais le sorcier estima que ce genre de cadeau était peut-être trop personnel car lui-même préférerait choisir celle de son bébé si Hermione fut d'accord pour lui en donner un. Il observa les jouets mais Ronald se sentit dépassé par ces machins avant de demander autre chose. La moldue lui montra donc des veilleuses, des chauffe-biberons, des coussins pour bébés ainsi que de nombreux accessoires. Toutefois, Ron finit par contempler un joli mobile de voyage composé de fleurs et petits oiseaux qui pouvait se fixer aussi bien sur une nacelle, l'anse des poussettes, le lit de l'enfant ou encore un siège auto d'après la vendeuse.

De plus, le sorcier fut rassuré par le fait que ce mobile pouvait s'utiliser sans électricité grâce à des piles donc le cadeau ne serait pas remisé dans un coin en attendant l'arrivée de l'électricité à la ferme. Les parents pourraient activer de manière conjointe ou séparément les mélodies ainsi que le mouvement du mobile. La moldue montra à Ronald l'article déjà monté sur le lit puis le rouquin put ainsi observer l'engin en train de tourner mais aussi jouer différentes mélodies. La vendeuse affirma également que le bébé l'utiliserait très longtemps. Le sorcier satisfait appela son fils pour lui montrer le mini mobile puis tous deux furent aussitôt d'accord sur l'achat de cet objet.

Par contre, Ron voulut rajouter quelque chose puis songea à un détail avant de contempler les lits nomades pliants. La vendeuse lui assura que le bébé serait totalement en sécurité à l'intérieur et les parents pourraient transporter ce petit lit partout sans problèmes durant leurs voyages. Enfin, le lit était également doté d'un matelas. Le rouquin satisfait en choisit un adapté dés la naissance de l'enfant et aux couleurs pastels en songeant que Saejin pourrait dormir dedans durant les nuits à bord du camping-car. Il fit ensuite emballer les cadeaux par la vendeuse puis le sorcier attendit sa sœur qui choisit une boîte musicale en forme de princesse.

* * *

Les sorciers satisfaits sortirent du magasin puis Hugo voulut se rendre au cinéma mais il resta surpris par la vision d'oncle Harry en compagnie de Pansy et Toorj dans la galerie marchande. Les deux époux avaient envoyé un patronus à l'auror comme il le leur avait demandé puis Harry les avait accompagné au centre commercial. Le couple salua les enfants ainsi que les deux adultes pendant que Ron dissimulait aussitôt leurs achats en jetant discrètement un sortilège sur les sacs. Ensuite, sa sœur curieuse observa le couple sans aucune discrétion. Toorj hilare ne dit rien, néanmoins, il se sentit observé sous toutes les coutures par la rouquine manifestement stupéfaite par la véritable apparence de son épouse ou encore la sienne.

De son coté, Pansy scruta Ginny puis la trouva toujours aussi flamboyante qu'à Poudlard. Par contre, elle ne put s'empêcher de noter le contraste entre cette femme manifestement épanouie et Hermione à la mine si austère. Ensuite, Lily détendit l'atmosphère en demandant à Pansy où étaient les garçons :

« _ Pansy où sont les garçons ?

\- Ils sont à la maison et dorment en ce moment. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? S'étonna Lily.

\- Pas en Mongolie puisque c'est déjà la nuit chez nous. Expliqua Pansy.

\- D'ailleurs, souviens-toi que tu dors à la maison ce soir Lily puisque nous nous lèverons très tôt pour nous rendre chez Pansy demain. Rappela Ron.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Dit Lily.

\- Vous faites des courses à la dernière minute pour demain Pansy ? Demanda Ron curieux.

\- En fait, Pansy avait vu une petite robe pour Saejin dans une vitrine l'autre jour mais nous ne sommes pas revenus la chercher alors on a décidé de venir l'acheter aujourd'hui. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Oui je voudrais l'utiliser demain après la cérémonie. Ajouta la sorcière.

\- Saejin aura une tenue mongole durant sa présentation au chamane mais ma femme a envie de lui mettre ensuite une petite robe blanche avec de la dentelle anglaise. La taquina Toorj.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de fille avant… Se justifia Pansy.

\- Je sais ce que c'est : j'ai eu deux garçons donc l'arrivée de Lily fut une grande joie pour moi et puis il faut reconnaître qu'on peut varier les tenues des petites filles donc c'est plus amusant de les habiller. Intervint Ginny.

\- C'est certain : attention, j'adore mes quatre fils mais la layette des garçons n'est pas très diversifiée je trouve. En revanche, les petites robes me font craquer. Avoua Pansy.

\- C'est clair que ça doit vous changer après quatre garçons. Estima Ginny.

\- Oh oui alors j'en profite car Saejin va vite grandir et ne se laissera plus pouponner par Maman.

\- Si tu veux : nous irons alors à la « jardinerie magique » pour obtenir une nouvelle potion Bébé et tu auras une seconde fille à pouponner. Proposa Toorj d'un ton malicieux mais sincèrement désireux de se rapprocher définitivement de sa femme en lui faisant vivre la grossesse qu'elle n'avait pas vécu pour Saejin.

\- Mm vous aimez les familles nombreuses. Constata Gin tout en continuant d'examiner la Serpentarde de près puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu le faire après le procès.

\- Oui il n'est pas rare que les sorciers mongols aient quatre, cinq, six ou sept enfants. Les nomades moldus font pareil que nous donc c'est seulement en ville que les mongols se limitent à un ou deux enfants par couple._ Affirma Toorj._ En attendant nous allons acheter la robe mais aussi faire quelques courses avant d'aller voir mon beau-père.

\- Il sera certainement content. Estima Ron.

\- Au fait, il ne faut pas oublier les cartes Sim Pansy. Rappela Toorj puisque sa femme devait contacter Mac Kintosh grâce à une carte britannique.

\- Oui et il te faut aussi un téléphone. Affirma Pansy.

\- Dis Harry : tu devrais peut-être y songer toi aussi pour que ton cousin puisse te joindre à tout moment si tu n'es pas chez toi. Suggéra Ron.

\- Oui tu as raison. Reconnut Harry._ »

Pansy leur proposa de prendre une carte Sim dans un magasin spécialisé ou au supermarché du centre commercial. Face à la curiosité de Ron au sujet du supermarché puisqu'il n'allait jamais faire ses courses dans un truc moldu de ce genre, la jeune femme les entraîna d'abord avec elle dehors pour aller chercher un caddie. Lily voulut aussitôt monter à l'intérieur pendant qu'Hugo insistait pour le pousser avant de s'amuser à le faire rouler le plus vite possible sous les cris joyeux de Lily dans les artères de la galerie marchande.

Ron hilare contempla les deux enfants puis les rayons après leur entrée dans le supermarché. Ce genre de lieu était ordinaire aux yeux des gamins moldus de leur âge mais pas pour Lily et Hugo qui ne se rendaient jamais dans ce genre d'endroit. Aussi, Hugo était bien content de pouvoir se mêler d'avantage aux conversations de ses camarades d'école lundi en parlant de son après-midi au centre commercial. Ginny curieuse observait aussi les rayons tout en suivant le petit groupe. La jeune femme voulut cependant s'arrêter devant les produits de beauté puis son mari finit par la laisser aux rayons cosmétiques tout en affirmant venir la chercher plus tard.

Ensuite, Harry suivit les autres jusqu'au rayon de téléphonie mobile où Pansy lui expliqua la différence entre un abonnement et une carte prépayée. La jeune femme conseilla à l'auror de prendre la seconde pour le moment afin qu'il puisse tester sa consommation d'abord avant de prendre un abonnement. En revanche, le couple désirait prendre des abonnements puisqu'il comptait vivre parmi les moldus donc les deux époux auraient besoin d'un téléphone fixe mais aussi d'un Smartphone chacun sinon les moldus les prendraient pour des gens bizarres puisque seuls les vieux ou les marginaux n'en possédaient pas.

Toorj affirma à Ron s'être rendu compte de ce fait tout à l'heure au moment où sa femme et lui allèrent chercher des accessoires commandés chez les moldus en Mongolie. Durant le passage à la caisse, il avait discuté avec le caissier qui lui avait parlé d'une affaire intéressante. Ce type voulut donc échanger leurs numéros de téléphone mais le moldu s'était mis ensuite à le regarder avec stupéfaction au moment où le sorcier demanda à Pansy son numéro pour le donner au moldu. Toorj s'était aussi aperçu de la surprise du type face au fait qu'il ne conduisait pas non plus puisque Pansy et lui avaient simulé de prendre le bus.

Aussi, Toorj entendait bien passer son permis non seulement pour respecter sa promesse envers son épouse mais aussi pour ne pas passer pour un crétin aux yeux des gens. Il tenait également à utiliser un téléphone comme les moldus. Le mongol dissimula cependant le fait qu'il voulait surtout éviter de passer pour un idiot aux yeux de son père qui détenait manifestement un Smartphone lui aussi d'après son message. Le couple regarda donc les offres puis Toorj satisfait constata qu'elles comprenaient également un téléphone pour certaines. Le sorcier se fit ensuite aider par sa femme pour choisir son mobile qu'il désirait moderne mais plus simple que celui de Pansy.

En revanche, Harry observa tous ces engins trop sophistiqués pour lui puis acheta directement un petit téléphone portable basique à 7,50 livres et doté de touches sans se soucier du regard surpris du vendeur moldu. L'auror affirma en avoir besoin seulement pour téléphoner et pas plus. En revanche, Ron observa les Smartphones avec envie mais il n'osa pas prendre un abonnement sans le consentement de sa femme qui gérait leurs factures moldues. Pendant ce temps Harry alla chercher Ginny avant de retenir un soupir à la vue de tous les produits saisis par sa femme. Il ne dit rien et la raccompagna auprès des autres.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Ronald constata qu'il était bientôt l'heure de la séance de cinéma avant de se lamenter du fait qu'Hermione ne viendrait manifestement pas puisqu'elle devait encore se trouver chez les Malefoy pour les réprimander au sujet de leurs insultes envers un de leurs elfes. Pansy incrédule s'efforça de ne pas songer à l'ironie de la situation car ce type n'était pas puni pour ses actes envers Daphné mais des insultes contre un elfe. Toutefois, sa moue ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux d'Harry, cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'en discuter car sa femme prit la parole :

« _ Au fait, pourquoi vous faites vos emplettes ici et pas sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ ? Demanda Ginny curieuse.

\- Je ne tiens pas à y aller pour le moment même s'il me faudra bien m'y rendre avec mon mari un jour, ne serait-ce que pour acheter les fournitures scolaires de notre fils ou déposer notre argent à la banque. Expliqua Pansy tout en saisissant son inhalateur pour se reprendre après la mention du quartier sorcier.

\- Nous évitons de nous montrer aux sorciers pour le moment. Ajouta Toorj.

\- D'ailleurs, je vous saurais gré de ne pas parler de cette rencontre Mrs Potter, ni nous décrire physiquement à vos amis ou votre famille. Mr Potter sait pourquoi et la discrétion fait partie de l'accord conclu avec le Ministère. Insista Pansy.

\- Personne ne vous reconnaîtrait vous savez car vous êtes vraiment trop différente de l'ancienne Pansy. Répliqua Ginny surprise par la peur évidente de Pansy.

\- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas certain et je ne veux pas que des élèves dont le petit Malefoy s'en prennent à mon fils à Poudlard à cause de moi donc je préfère garder un profil bas pour le moment. Dit Pansy.

\- Personne ne s'en prendra à votre fils, ni à vous, encore moins Malefoy. Tenta Harry.

\- C'est gentil de me dire ça Mr Potter mais je préfère rester prudente. Bon, je ne sais pas vous Ronald mais les enfants me semblent impatients d'aller au cinéma donc vous devriez y aller sinon vous risquez de rater la séance. Reprit Pansy pour changer de sujet.

\- Hm, je n'ai plus envie d'y aller Pansy car Hermione n'a pas tenu sa promesse. Avoua Ron.

\- Pensez à Hugo : il a peut-être envie d'y aller. Insista Pansy.

\- Hugo tu veux toujours aller à ton cinéma ? Demanda aussitôt Ron à son fils en train de regarder les rayons avec Lily.

\- Non Dad pas sans Maman car nous devions y aller ensemble tous les trois. Répondit son fils légèrement attristé.

\- Alors on ira une autre fois. Promit Ron.

\- Ouais si Maman laisse son travail pour une fois. Grommela Hugo.

\- Et pourquoi vous n'organisez pas une séance de cinéma chez vous ce soir comme ça ta maman sera là elle aussi ? Proposa Pansy pour distraire l'enfant.

\- C'est possible ? Demanda Ron.

\- Ronald vous voulez toujours un lecteur DVD ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

\- Oui j'aimerai bien en trouver un comme celui du cousin d'Harry. Avoua Ron.

\- Alors pourquoi ne l'achetez-vous pas aujourd'hui puis vous regardez un film avec Hermione, Hugo et Lily ce soir ? Insista Pansy.

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée s'enthousiasma Ron.

\- On va avoir un lecteur DVD comme tous mes camarades à l'école ? Demanda Hugo à son père.

\- Oui on va en prendre un. Promit Ron à la vue de l'enthousiasme de son fils.

\- Oui mais on n'aura pas de popcorn comme au cinéma. Protesta Lily.

\- Mais si car tu peux en acheter ici aussi et le manger ce soir. Au fait pourquoi vous ne faites pas aussi des hamburgers Ron : c'est facile à faire donc je vous donne la recette de Kenji si vous voulez. Répondit Pansy.

\- D'accord : alors allons chercher le lecteur et tout le reste. Répliqua Ron souriant._ »

Le sorcier suivit donc Pansy à l'espace télévision avant de contempler les écrans et les lecteurs DVD. Ronald satisfait trouva un lecteur DVD à 20 livres et ne se sentit pas du tout un avare après les propos rassurants de Pansy sur le fait que ce modèle était largement suffisant. Hugo demanda ensuite à son père d'acheter quelques DVD pour ce soir puis le sorcier acquiesça car il voulait qu'Hugo se sente comme les autres. Ron ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux moldus mais le sorcier avait fini par comprendre depuis l'épisode du Mac Donald que son fils souffrait de ne pas pouvoir faire les mêmes choses que ses amis.

D'ailleurs, Toorj ressentait la même chose car ses enfants voulaient maintenant des objets déjà achetés par leurs camarades moldus. Le mongol estima cependant que Potter finirait par connaitre le même problème que Ron et lui à la vue de Lily en train de demander à son père gêné pourquoi ils n'avaient pas de télévision chez eux comme tonton Ron. Harry penaud lui rappela qu'ils n'avaient pas l'électricité puis le sorcier observa Toorj regarder les écrans en compagnie de Pansy avant de lui demander s'il s'intéressait à ces choses. Le mongol reprit la parole :

« _ Nous allons vivre près des moldus et ouvrir un B&amp;B moldu donc je tiens à m'informer sur ces trucs. Enfin, nos enfants nous ont demandé des cadeaux de ce genre pour Tsagaan Sar d'ici peu alors je m'adapte à leurs goûts. Expliqua Toorj.

\- C'est quoi Tsagaan Sar ? Demanda Lily curieuse.

\- C'est la nouvelle année lunaire mongole: c'est un peu comme notre nouvel an ou Noël d'après Nansal. Les garçons ont de la chance car ils fêtent Noël comme nous, Tsagaan Sar et leurs anniversaires. Donc Nansal espère obtenir une console, Toorjii un ordi et tous les garçons veulent aussi une télé plus grande que leur petite télé portable puisque leurs parents installeront l'électricité après leur installation à la ferme. Expliqua Hugo.

\- Tes propos confirment ma première idée Hugo : les cadeaux seront donc moldus pour la plupart cette année. S'esclaffa Toorj.

\- Personnellement, je me sens tellement bien dans le monde magique que je ne ressens pas le besoin de m'entourer de ces objets futiles. Avoua Harry.

\- C'est parce que vous avez vécu une mauvaise expérience auprès de votre famille moldue Mr Potter. De plus, vous n'avez pas envoyé vos enfants à l'école moldue : aussi, ils n'ont pas été en contact avec ces choses. En revanche, nos fils fréquentent des petits moldus et partagent les mêmes intérêts donc j'ai acheté ma petite TV portable pour qu'ils puissent regarder les dessins animés et en parler avec leurs camarades. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mais vous ne trouvez pas que les gosses sont trop dépendants de ces choses ? Insista Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tout est super donc j'essaie de surveiller ce qu'ils regardent mais au moins ils connaissent le monde moldu. Enfin, mes garçons savent comment se comporter en présence des moldus contrairement à des petits sorciers classiques. Affirma Pansy.

\- Vous pensez que les cours sur les moldus à Poudlard ne sont pas assez détaillés ? Demanda Ginny curieuse.

\- Franchement, je ne les connais pas donc je ne peux pas juger. Je suppose que c'est une base pour combattre l'ignorance des sorciers sur les moldus mais il faudrait leur montrer des choses pratiques et pas seulement des images sur des livres. Insista Pansy.

\- C'est Kenji qui nous a encouragés à inscrire Toorjii à la maternelle puis notre fils aîné a voulu aller au primaire avec ses camarades. Ses frères ont suivi le mouvement donc je peux vous assurer que mon petit Kushi en sait plus que moi sur les moldus même s'il n'a que trois ans et demi. Ajouta Toorj.

\- De plus, ils sont contents d'aller à l'école et de passer du temps avec leurs amis moldus. Donc je ne veux pas freiner l'épanouissement de mes enfants en les rendant différents de leurs petits camarades moldus à cause de l'absence de télé. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Comment ont-ils pris votre décision de venir vous installer ici loin de leurs amis ? Demanda Ginny curieuse.

\- Ils sont d'accord ou du moins, les enfants sont enthousiastes pour le moment car ils n'ont pas encore vraiment réalisé ce que ça sous-entend. Donc nous voulons vraiment leur faire plaisir à Tsagaan Sar cette année puisqu'ils vont connaitre de grands changements dans leurs vies en s'installant aussi loin de leur petit univers habituel. Révéla Toorj. _ »

* * *

Loin de là en Ecosse, un homme rentra chez lui et ôta ses vêtements moldus pour revêtir une tenue plus adaptée. Le sorcier endossa l'une de ses robes sorcières puis ajusta ses cheveux rebelles avant de contempler l'état de ses favoris dans le miroir. L'homme s'estima pas si mal pour un sexagénaire car il ne détenait pas une once de graisse. Enfin, les fils argentés dans ses cheveux ne déplaisaient pas à ces dames. Le sorcier songea à son ancien patron, mentor mais surtout ami Patrick Parkinson en prison depuis vingt ans maintenant.

Malgré l'emprisonnement de Parkinson, Mac Kintosh n'avait jamais oublié le sorcier même si l'homme lui avait recommandé de rester discret. L'écossais ne s'était donc jamais rendu à la prison depuis sa condamnation et ressentait vraiment une grande joie à l'idée de le revoir enfin. De plus, le prisonnier semblait plus confiant car sa fille était enfin revenue le voir. Archibald n'avait malheureusement pas d'enfants mais il était conscient de l'attachement exclusif de Patrick à sa gamine. Certes, Parkinson était loin de montrer son affection envers sa fille durant l'adolescence de Pansy car il s'était renfermé sur lui-même depuis la mort de son premier fils Patrick mais cette gosse était probablement la seule personne à laquelle le sorcier tenait vraiment. D'ailleurs, Parkinson affirmait toujours que sa fille pouvait tenter de le quitter un jour à cause de sa sévérité ou des propos de son frère désireux de l'emmener avec lui mais elle finirait toujours par revenir auprès de Daddy car elle l'aimait vraiment contrairement à Kenji ou Naraantsuya.

Durant cette période, Mac Kintosh ne se doutait pas alors de la survie de Naraantsuya mais il était au courant de la transformation radicale des enfants Parkinson et plaignit sincèrement la gamine extrêmement laide entrevue chez les Macmillan. Elle l'avait cependant intéressée par sa conversation car cette fille était loin d'être une idiote même si le jeune Macmillan affirmait que Parkinson fille était une cruche à Poudlard. Au cours de leur conversation, l'écossais avait donc compris que cette ado suivait les règles de la famille Parkinson afin de ne pas se retrouver mêlée aux Mangemorts en train de pulluler au sein de sa Maison. L'écossais avait également noté sa passion pour les Highlands mais aussi sa connaissance du gaélique écossais même si c'était très limité. Il lui avait alors conseillé de parler parfois avec Mac Millan qui saurait lui apprendre cette langue ainsi que le Scott.

Mac Kintosh s'était aussi aperçu de son intérêt sincère pour la musique écossaise et savait que Parkinson avait donné des enseignants de musique à sa fille durant son enfance. Aussi, il lui avait conseillé de se mettre également à la cornemuse un jour. Malgré son physique ingrat, la gamine avait beaucoup plu à Mac Kintosh en raison de son enthousiasme sincère pour l'Ecosse mais surtout ses bonnes manières et son obéissance envers son père car Archibald était extrêmement à cheval sur ces choses. Enfin, il la trouvait plus tranquille que son frère parfois entrevu à l'insu du gamin lorsque Kenji revenait de son internat pour les vacances. Le cracmol arrivait toujours un ou deux jours avant Pansy et restait donc avec le père en son absence. Toutefois, ce gosse était lamentable aux yeux de l'écossais car il ne cessait de se plaindre ou d'insulter son géniteur sans se douter de sa chance de vivre dans le luxe.

En effet, Archibald n'avait pas eu cette chance et s'était retrouvé avec son petit frère à charge à dix-huit ans seulement après la mort de leurs parents au cours de l'explosion de leur petite brasserie familiale à Inverness. Le jeune sorcier était lui aussi un maître brasseur-malteur mais il ne possédait plus rien après l'explosion de la brasserie et devait s'occuper de son frère Reginald seulement âgé de six ans. Le jeune Mac Kintosh avait contemplé son cadet puis il s'était refusé de le placer à l'orphelinat contrairement aux conseils des gens. Archibald fit donc de son mieux pour enchaîner les petits boulots puisqu'il ne détenait plus rien avant d'obtenir un poste de commis aux entreprises Parkinson à vingt ans. Le jeune homme était heureux d'avoir trouvé cette place mais il détenait une grande ambition.

Il tenta donc de se hisser plus haut dans la hiérarchie grâce à ses idées. Malheureusement, ses supérieurs n'appréciaient pas ses initiatives et les remisaient dans un coin. Un soir, le jeune Archibald maintenant âgé de vingt-et-un ans finit par se disputer avec l'un de ces sorciers et se retrouva licencié. Toutefois, le sorcier décida de ne pas se laisser faire donc il tenta de rencontrer directement le patron le lendemain matin pour lui exposer ses idées. Mac Kintosh savait que ce type était toujours le premier arrivé à l'aube avant même les gardiens. Il n'eut donc aucune difficulté à l'approcher puis Parkinson écouta celui qu'il prenait pour un écossais présomptueux au début mais dont il découvrit l'ambition ainsi que les idées.

Parkinson avait donc réengagé Mac Kintosh avant de licencier le sorcier qui l'avait renvoyé. Ce fait mais surtout la confiance et la liberté d'actions données par Parkinson incitèrent Mac Kintosh à se rapprocher de lui avant de devenir son second au bout de plusieurs années. Aussi, Archibald éprouvait une immense reconnaissance envers Parkinson senior devenu son mentor et ami. Il ne supportait donc pas les jérémiades de Kenji qu'il assimilait à des caprices car Reginald était bien moins loti durant son enfance mais Reggie ne lui avait jamais pris la tète ainsi, ni traité de _Vieux Connard_. Non : son frère lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir gardé avec lui au lieu de le laisser à l'orphelinat moldu.

Reginald était également conscient que c'était le salaire de son frère qui leur permit de vivre puis de payer la formation du jeune homme pour devenir maître brasseur-malteur aussi bien chez les sorciers que chez les moldus puisque le cadet Mac Kintosh estimait que la concurrence serait moins rude du coté moldu. Enfin, Archibald savait que Kenji recevrait 50000 gallions à dix-huit ans donc il ne serait pas à la rue contrairement à beaucoup de cracmols abandonnés à l'orphelinat ou des jeunes gens comme lui qui se retrouvait avec une famille à charge. Aussi, Mac Kintosh aurait volontiers donné de nombreux coups de pieds dans le derrière de ce sale gamin durant l'adolescence mais également maintenant puisque ce type ne semblait toujours pas contacter son père contrairement à sa sœur.

* * *

Archibald chassa cependant ses pensées après avoir entendu la pendule sonner puis il se rendit à Azkaban où il n'était pas retourné depuis presque vingt ans. Le sorcier aurait bien voulu revenir depuis longtemps mais Parkinson avait refusé de se revoir à moins qu'il ne lui demande de venir.

En effet, le vieux sorcier voulait préserver les biens achetés pour ses enfants et craignait de les voir saisis par le Ministère si quelqu'un découvrait leur existence. Archibald se demanda donc dans quel état il trouverait son ami après tant d'années d'emprisonnement. Le sorcier l'attendit donc anxieusement au parloir avant de se lever au moment où un garde ouvrit la porte à un elfe en train de pousser Parkinson assis dans un fauteuil roulant.

Archibald observa avec attention le vieil homme emmitouflé dans un bon manteau enfilé par-dessus son uniforme de prisonnier. Il nota cependant sa fragilité et s'en inquiéta puis l'écossais se ressaisit au moment où l'anglais le salua. Mac Kintosh se rassit puis lui demanda de ses nouvelles :

« _ Comment allez-vous Patrick : vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non ne vous inquiétez pas Archibald : ma fille me fournit tout ce dont j'ai besoin donc ça va même si mes vieux os souffrent de rhumatismes. Le rassura Parkinson.

\- Votre fille est venue vous voir hier seulement donc comment peut-elle savoir ce qu'il vous faut ? S'étonna Archibald.

\- Pansy m'a toujours envoyé un colis chaque mois et elle paye aussi tous les soins qui me sont nécessaires depuis 1999. Enfin, son mari et elle m'ont également fourni ce fauteuil, un lit, une chaufferette et Roby hier.

\- C'est vraiment dommage qu'elle ne soit pas venue vous voir avant dans ce cas. Dit Archibald surpris.

\- C'est ma faute: après nos procès en 1998, Pansy n'osait pas m'écrire, ni venir me voir en personne à cause de ses peurs mais elle se souciait toujours de moi au point de faire de son mieux pour m'aider à supporter la prison grâce à ses colis, ses cadeaux aux gardes pour me garantir un bon traitement et des soins médicaux. Pansy a toujours tenu à moi contrairement à sa mère ou Kenji mais je n'étais pas dans mon état normal après la mort de Patrick.

\- Je suis désolé de ne m'être douté de rien Patrick et de ne pas avoir su vous aider. Avoua Archibald.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas vous en douter Archibald car je semblais toujours pareil au travail, cependant tout était différent une fois seul chez moi avec ma famille. Je suis donc devenu de plus en plus froid et sévère avec mon enfant, même si ma fille ne le méritait pas du tout. Expliqua Patrick.

\- …

\- A la fin, je l'ai tellement traumatisée que Pansy craignait de recevoir un _Avada Kedavra_ de ma part si elle venait me voir en prison car ma pauvre enfant se croyait responsable de mon emprisonnement après ses propos durant son procès en 1998. Regretta le prisonnier.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle ne se doutait pas de vos problèmes. Reconnut Archibald songeur.

\- Ma fille n'osait pas non plus m'écrire même si elle m'envoyait toujours les faire-part de naissance de ses enfants. Enfin, je n'osais pas le faire non plus donc nous sommes restés ainsi pendant près de vingt ans. Toutefois, Pansy connait maintenant la vérité et sait enfin que je suis bien content de la savoir loin de Malefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussée à venir vous voir maintenant au lieu de continuer à se cacher ? Demanda Archibald.

\- Ronald Weasley est un ami de ma fille mais aussi de Blaise Zabini un autre prisonnier. Durant une entrevue au parloir, Weasley m'a vu arriver car Nott m'avait demandé une visite pour me parler de son projet d'attaquer le Ministère puis Zabini lui a révélé mon identité avant de lui parler de ma situation. Weasley a donc discuté de mon état avec Pansy qui s'est alors inquiétée d'avantage sur mon sort, ce qui l'a décidé à venir enfin malgré sa terreur de recevoir un Avada Kedavra de ma part. Expliqua Patrick.

\- Je suis bien content qu'elle se soit enfin décidée car vous avez toujours tenu à elle donc sa présence vous fera probablement le plus grand bien. Affirma Archibald.

\- Oh oui : je suis vraiment heureux de la revoir car c'est la pensée qu'elle tenait encore à moi malgré tout qui m'a aidé à tenir toutes ces années. Insista Parkinson.

\- D'ailleurs, Pansy va également rentrer en Grande-Bretagne si j'ai bien compris ?

\- Oui car ma fille est en danger en Mongolie donc elle va se réfugier à Aviemore. Pansy va également bénéficier de la protection des aurors grâce à Ronald Weasley qui l'a obtenu en échange de l'abandon définitif du Manoir. Expliqua le vieil homme.

\- Mm, votre fille doit vraiment avoir de gros problèmes pour en arriver là. Constata Mac Kintosh inquiet.

\- Oh oui ses problèmes sont immenses donc je préfère la savoir en sécurité grâce aux aurors plutôt que de récupérer le manoir._ »

* * *

Le vieil homme révéla alors à Archibald les problèmes de son enfant qui n'était cependant pas venue le voir pour demander son aide mais bien pour s'enquérir de son état après les propos de Weasley sur l'état de Daddy ou encore une lettre alarmiste de la part de Zabini. La jeune femme ne pensait même pas lui parler de ses problèmes mais il finit par la convaincre de le faire car Parkinson avait déjà compris que quelque chose clochait si sa fille ne s'alliait pas à Nott contre le Ministère alors qu'elle pourrait facilement gagner le procès. Ensuite, le sorcier avoua à Archibald l'utilisation de la légillimancie sur son enfant durant sa visite donc il était certain que Pansy s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui au point de s'affoler et craindre sa mort prochaine en raison des propos de ses deux amis.

Le prisonnier assura également que Pansy ne se doutait pas de l'existence de ses biens à Aviemore jusqu'à hier soir. Aussi, Ronald Weasley s'était lancé dans d'âpres négociations avec le Magenmagot pour obtenir la ferme afin qu'elle puisse s'y réfugier. Après l'ouverture de la boite où Parkinson lui avait confié de nombreuses choses dont une lettre personnelle, Pansy abasourdie réalisa enfin l'existence de ses biens à Aviemore avant de lui écrire une lettre de remerciements reçue ce matin. Parkinson révéla aussi à Mac Kintosh agréablement surpris qu'il obtiendrait peut-être une amnistie en mai grâce à l'accord conclu entre Pansy et le Ministre au sujet du Manoir. Aussi, il s'installerait près de son enfant en Ecosse dans ce cas car la jeune femme voulait lui trouver une maisonnette et veiller sur lui. Pansy ne l'appelait pas encore _Papa_ mais elle tenait vraiment à tenter de rétablir un rapport entre eux. Le vieil homme voulait également rencontrer ses petits-enfants puisque la maman l'acceptait.

Ensuite, Parkinson demanda à Mac Kintosh s'il pensait se rendre à la fête de demain avant de l'envier car lui-même serait ravi de voir les bambins mais ils étaient trop petits pour venir à la prison. Mac Kintosh abasourdi par les révélations de Parkinson sur son gendre finit enfin par reprendre la parole :

« _ Patrick vous avez dit que votre gendre s'est mis les Adiriig et les Deriig à dos cause de ses véritables origines mais pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur ce Toorj pour que je puisse tenter de trouver des informations sur ses parents ?

\- Eh bien, sa mère était une fille-mère qui estimait ne pas pouvoir lui offrir grand-chose et a donc décidé de le donner à la Katoun Adiriig avant de partir en Mongolie Intérieure. Révéla Parkinson sans dévoiler toute la vérité puisque que c'était à Toorj de le faire.

\- … (silence empli de mépris de Mac Kintosh envers cette femme).

\- Et qui est son père ? Reprit l'Ecossais au bout de quelque secondes.

\- C'est une histoire encore plus compliquée : Toorj n'a rien trouvé sur son véritable père avant hier puis ma ma fille s'est souvenue de quelque chose et a réussi à trouver l'identité de cet homme cette nuit. Depuis, mon gendre ne sait pas comment en parler avec son géniteur car il a peur de sa réaction. Révéla le prisonnier.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Archibald.

\- Parce que la mère de Toorj n'a rien dit sur sa grossesse au géniteur donc mon gendre ne veut pas perturber son père, ni le gêner si cet homme ne désire pas cette paternité tardive.

\- Mais ce Toorj a quel âge ? Demanda Mac Kintosh songeur et qui s'efforçait de rester calme malgré son agitation. En effet, il y avait peu de filles-mères chez les sorciers donc un doute affreux lui était venu à l'esprit après s'être souvenu de l'invitation soudaine de la fille de son patron à sa fête familiale demain.

\- Toorj a l'âge de ma fille et il est né en juillet mais je ne connais pas le jour exact. Répondit Parkinson conscient d'aiguiller énormément les pensées de Mac Kintosh mais contraint de ne rien dire car c'était à Toorj de tout révéler.

\- Votre fille est bien née en 1980 n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Mac Kintosh de plus en plus envahi par les doutes.

\- Oui.

\- Donc ce Toorj est né en juillet 1980 puis sa mère l'a abandonné avant de partir en Mongolie Intérieure sans avertir le père. Conclut Mac Kintosh.

\- Oui.

\- Et ce Toorj a su le nom de son vrai père seulement hier soir… Il va le lui dire ou pas ? Demanda Mac Kintosh en train de ruminer ces informations dans sa tête mais aussi le fait que Parkinson ne lui parlait pas directement du passé.

\- Je pense que oui quand mon gendre trouvera le courage de le faire car ce n'est pas une chose facile à annoncer. De plus, Toorj est conscient de l'ignorance totale de son géniteur sur son existence donc il ne sait vraiment pas comment se présenter devant sa porte à trente-sept ans et demi. Répondit Parkinson pour enjoindre son ami à la patience.

\- Je ne dirais qu'une chose : la mère ce Toorj est une… Commença Archibald de plus en plus agité.

\- Archibald : on n'insulte pas une femme et encore moins une mère. L'interrompit le prisonnier.

\- Mais Patrick cette femme est une, bon, enfin vous m'avez compris car elle a donné son fils à une autre tarée au lieu d'avertir le père et lui confier ce bébé si elle n'en voulait pas ! Protesta Mac Kintosh indigné.

\- Croyez-moi : je partage votre opinion mais j'ai plus d'expérience que vous avec les enfants. Donc je vous conseille de ne pas critiquer une mère devant ses fils sinon ils prennent son parti. L'avertit Parkinson.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Mac Kintosh.

\- Oui : vous connaissez les frasques de ma femme avec notre tourment commun. Mon fils ne sait rien de ces choses car je ne voulais pas l'accabler. Toutefois, Kenji désirait suivre sa mère qui souhaitait rentrer en Mongolie sans se soucier de moi car j'étais le méchant de la situation en 1991. En revanche, ma fille voulait rester avec moi au point de se débattre et de m'appeler à l'aide quand sa mère a tenté de l'enlever. Je reconnais mes torts envers ma femme car je n'aurais jamais du placer Naraantsuya à l'asile, ni faire croire à sa mort mais elle n'était pas blanche comme neige elle non plus contrairement aux affirmations de mon fils.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Mon épouse a fait tomber notre fille de son balai ce soir-là puis Pansy est restée dans le coma pendant un moment. J'ai très mal agi envers Naraantsuya mais Kenji a seulement retenu que Naraantsuya était « morte » avant de la déifier sans se soucier du fait que Pansy aurait pu mourir à cause de sa chute ! Mon fils s'est ensuite mis à me détester et tentait même de monter sa sœur contre moi mais fort heureusement, il n'y est jamais parvenu. Insista Patrick Parkinson.

\- Donc il ne faut rien dire sur les mères tarées même la mère de Toorj ? Demanda Mac Kintosh songeur.

\- Non car j'ai vu ce que ça donne avec Kenji. Mon gendre me semble très gentil mais il vaut mieux éviter de critiquer sa mère devant lui sinon il risque de se retourner contre son père puisqu'elle est morte sans pouvoir donner sa version des faits. Estima Parkinson.

\- En gros: les mères sont des victimes et les pères des bourreaux. Fulmina Mac Kintosh.

\- Pas forcément mais ça dépend des gosses. Attention, je reconnais mes torts envers ma famille donc je ne cherche pas à me justifier car Naraantsuya fut vraiment victime de ma folie. Toutefois, elle détenait des torts aussi même si mon fils ne le reconnaîtra jamais. Expliqua Parkinson.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il vaut mieux avoir des filles dans ce cas, même si je connais beaucoup d'hommes qui veulent des fils. Estima Archibald.

\- Personnellement, je suis bien content que Pansy soit une fille et pas un garçon. Les filles aiment vraiment leur père et ne lui tournent pas le dos malgré les erreurs de certains comme moi. Franchement, ma fille avait tous les droits de m'oublier ou me renier après tout ce que je lui ai infligé mais Pansy a fait de son mieux pour m'offrir un peu de confort en prison même si elle n'osait pas venir me voir à cause de ses peurs. En revanche, mon fils m'a totalement renié donc oui il vaut mieux avoir des filles à mon avis. _ »

Les deux hommes changèrent ensuite de sujet en discutant des préparatifs pour l'arrivée de la petite famille à Aviemore mais aussi Kenji, sa mère ainsi que les Panshriij. Mac Kintosh parla également des détails pratiques puisque le retour de la ferme entre les mains de Pansy lui permettrait d'agrandir son terrain. Ensuite, Parkinson demanda à Mac Kintosh d'enquêter sur les deux clans afin de pouvoir les déstabiliser grâce à la révélation de leurs petits secrets dans les journaux ou au sein de la société. Il voulut aussi une enquête sur les Malefoy afin de pouvoir intervenir si jamais le petit Scorpius tentait de s'en prendre à Toorjii lorsque le jeune garçon irait à Poudlard…

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu._**

**_Que pensez-vous des propos de Ron à sa sœur ?_**

_**Comment trouvez-vous Archibald Mac Kintosh ?**_


	49. Révélations

_**Bonjour, **_

_**Hier j'avais trop sommeil pour finir de corriger et publier les deux autres parties. Alors voici la suite et la dernière partie arrivera d'ici peu. **_

* * *

De son coté à Londres, Pansy affirma à Ron lui envoyer le DVD de _Rebelle_ à travers la cheminée comme ça Lily et Hugo pourraient enfin le regarder. Le sorcier acquiesça mais voulut acquérir des DVD lui aussi pour la plus grande joie d'Hugo heureux de ressembler enfin un peu à ses camarades moldus. L'enfant entraîna donc son père aux rayons DVD où Toorj songea à un détail puis proposa à sa femme de revenir plus tard pour acheter ces trucs aux enfants en prévision du voyage en camping-car. Enfin, Pansy reprit le caddie car elle voulait faire quelques courses.

Harry leur emboîta le pas donc Ron les suivit aussi avant d'observer Pansy acheter une bouilloire anglaise classique pour son père, une cafetière à piston, quelques ustensiles de cuisine dont une petite poêle, une casserole, des produits d'hygiène ainsi que du linge supplémentaire. Il nota ensuite la recette de Kenji fournie par Toorj puis Pansy lui montra où trouver le nécessaire dans les rayons pour réaliser les hamburgers mais aussi cuisiner rapidement des frites. Toorj en profita pour reprendre des guimauves à Kushi puis Pansy déposa de nombreux produits alimentaires dans le caddie sous le regard surpris d'Harry :

« _ Votre père n'a pas besoin de toutes ces choses, il a droit à de la nourriture en prison. Rappela Harry abasourdi.

\- Les menus ne sont pas très variés, ni équilibrés donc j'envoie toujours de la nourriture supplémentaire à mon père. Répondit Pansy de manière diplomatique.

\- Pourquoi vous avez sélectionnés des trucs en bocaux et pas dans des boîtes ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Parce que les prisonniers ne peuvent pas posséder d'ouvre-boites, ni de couteaux à moins que ces derniers ne soient en plastique. Expliqua la sorcière.

\- Ah.

\- Pourquoi vous avez pris tous ces produits d'hygiène dont les lingettes pour bébé ? Demanda Harry.

\- Parce que le savon est rêche à la prison donc j'envoie toujours des savons ainsi que des shampoings ou autre à mon père. Enfin, les lingettes lui permettent de se débarbouiller quand l'intervalle entre les douches est trop long ou s'il est trop enrhumé pour supporter l'eau froide. Expliqua Pansy.

\- L'eau froide ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Beh oui : les prisonniers se lavent à l'eau froide, pas à l'eau chaude. Rappela Pansy sans se douter de surprendre Harry pas du tout au courant de ce fait._ »

Ensuite, Toorj proposa à Pansy de varier un peu les aliments puisque Roby pourrait maintenant cuisiner pour son père. La jeune femme acquiesça avant de suivre son conseil puis elle prit également un peu de viande pour ce soir, de l'huile, des pates, des pommes de terre ainsi que tant d'autres choses auparavant impensables sans une chaufferette à disposition pour les cuire. Toorj lui proposa également d'acheter une bassine afin que son père puisse se laver avec l'eau chaude bouillie sur la chaufferette.

Les deux conjoints discutaient entre eux sans se douter de susciter la gêne d'Harry qui songea aux conditions rigoureuses des prisonniers si la Serpentarde envoyait régulièrement des colis à son père d'après Ron. Enfin, la jeune femme voulut passer à la caisse et régla le tout. Enfin, Pansy inséra sa Sim dans son Smartphone puis contacta Dudley Dursley pour prendre de ses nouvelles ainsi que de Sheila. L'homme affirma que la fillette dormait en ce moment mais il resta surpris après avoir entendu que son cousin avait acheté un téléphone portable lui aussi :

« _ Non : Harry a finalement quitté son chaudron et le Moyen-âge pour acheter un téléphone ? S'exclama Dudley abasourdi.

\- Oui il a acheté un petit téléphone portable. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Je n'y crois pas Mrs : il a pris quel modèle : un Samsung, un HTC, un Apple ? Demanda Dudley surpris.

\- Non ce n'est pas un Smartphone mais un petit modèle classique juste pour téléphoner ou envoyer des messages. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ah ça me semblait trop beau. S'esclaffa Dudley.

\- Il est là si vous voulez lui parler.

\- Vous êtes parvenue à emmener mon cousin dans un centre commercial ? S'étonna Dudley.

\- Il y est venu tout seul.

\- Vous pouvez me rendre un service : envoyez-moi sa photo dans le magasin car c'est un moment historique._ »

Pansy remonta donc un peu le moral de Dudley Dursley en lui envoyant une photographie de son cousin dans le centre commercial moldu. Le moldu nota ensuite soigneusement le numéro de son cousin afin de pouvoir l'appeler tout de suite. Ensuite, la sorcière profita de la distraction de Potter pour proposer à Toorj d'aller chercher la robe de Saejin. Harry affirma aussitôt les attendre sur un banc près de la boutique et continua de discuter avec Dudley.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Pansy et Toorj entrèrent à l'intérieur du magasin puis voulurent voir la robe dans la vitrine sous le regard légèrement envieux de Ron qui désirait un autre bébé lui aussi. Les deux époux profitèrent de la foule dans le magasin pour enfin appeler Mac Kintosh mais constatèrent son absence et laissèrent un message sur le répondeur de son téléphone. Pendant ce temps, Lily demanda à sa mère une robe pour la fête de demain. Ginny s'enthousiasma aussitôt à cette idée puis entraina sa fille du coté des vêtements de cérémonie pour enfants en compagnie d'Hugo. Ron en profita pour reprendre la parole :

« _ A qui avez-vous laissé un message Pansy ?

\- A un ami de mon père. Dit la jeune femme tout en calculant ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou non.

\- Cette personne est fiable ? S'inquiéta Ron.

\- Oui cet homme était un collaborateur de mon père et un ami de ma famille. De plus, il n'a pas approché Voldemort et n'a donc jamais été condamné ou même suspecté de frayer avec les Mangemorts. Précisa Pansy.

\- Vous êtes vraiment certaine de pouvoir vous fier de lui ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui.

\- Mais vous ne voulez pas le voir devant Harry c'est ça ? Devina Ron.

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher Ronald mais je n'ai pas vu cet homme depuis des années donc nous allons probablement discuter de beaucoup de choses très personnelles. Aussi, je ne sais pas comment demander à Mr Potter de nous laisser seuls sans le vexer. Avoua Pansy.

\- Pansy : tu peux le lui dire car Ronald sait déjà tout de nous. En fait voilà, cet homme est mon père. Révéla Toorj toujours aussi impulsif que d'habitude. _ »

* * *

Ronald abasourdi écouta le bref résumé de l'auror puis comprit la réserve de Pansy car il ne s'agissait pas de son secret mais celui de son mari. En son for intérieur, le Britannique apprécia la discrétion de la sorcière car la jeune femme savait manifestement conserver les secrets de son mari contrairement à Hermione en 2008 quand elle avait révélé à ses collègues la manie du rouquin de passer des heures à essayer des vêtements chez Madame Guipure. Hermione l'avait révélé sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais ses propos firent le tour du Chemin de Traverse ainsi que du Ministère puis tout le monde s'était moqué de Weasley.

Ron n'avait pas apprécié ce fait car le sorcier avait toujours reçu les vêtements usagés de ses frères durant son enfance à cause de la pauvreté de la famille. Aussi il aimait maintenant aller chez Madame Guipure et faire preuve de coquetterie après une vie passée à endosser les vêtements des autres. Ronald accabla donc Hermione de reproches mais elle n'avait pas compris le motif de sa colère et le traita de vieux grincheux. Le rouquin chassa cependant ses pensées puis discuta avec le couple sur l'anonymat offert par Mac Kintosh si ce type donnait son nom à Toorj. Enfin, il reprit la parole :

« _ Ne vous inquiétez pas Toorj : Harry sait se faire discret et s'éloignera de lui-même. La rassura Ron.

\- Merci, c'est que nous avons besoin de pouvoir discuter entre nous. Je ne sais même pas si je vais le lui dire tout de suite ou non. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Par contre, Pansy vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter autant au sujet de Malefoy : ce crétin reste toujours dans son manoir et en est sorti seulement pour accompagner son fils le jour de la rentrée. Précisa Ron.

\- Je sais mais je me méfie de lui et son gosse car mon fils ira à Poudlard donc il pourrait fort bien finir à Serpentard avec ce Scorpius. Confessa Pansy.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : Rose sera avec lui dans ce cas et puis Scorpius est manifestement isolé jusque dans sa maison à cause de son mauvais caractère donc il ne pourra rien faire à Toorjii. Affirma Ron.

\- De toute façon, ce gosse ne saura pas que tu es la maman de Toorjii si Mac Kintosh nous donne son nom. Promit Toorj.

\- Oui mais il vaut mieux se méfier de Malefoy quand même car il est très sournois au point de se sortir toujours des mauvais pas, y compris après la guerre. Estima Pansy.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Je n'ai pas de preuves de ce que j'avance Ronald et je ne veux pas m'exposer aux yeux des gens puisque nous devons rester discrets ma famille ou moi. Hésita Pansy.

\- Vos confidences resteront entre nous Pansy. Promit Ron_ »

La sorcière hésita mais finit par lui révéler discrètement les propos de Zabini sur les suspicions des prisonniers ainsi que de nombreux sorciers au sujet de la mort de Daphné Greengrass. Ron surpris ne connaissait pas cette femme et ne se doutait pas non plus du premier mariage de Malefoy avant de blêmir en songeant à la mort suspecte de cette Daphné. Certes, Malefoy ne l'avait pas poussé dans les escaliers mais elle était probablement tombée durant sa fuite pour éviter de nouveaux coups, Malheureusement, personne ne pourrait rien prouver, pas même les coups reçus car les Greengrass ne permettraient jamais l'exhumation du corps de leur fille.

De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune loi contre la maltraitance. Ron ne put alors s'empêcher de maudire l'ironie de la situation car Hermione était allée contrôler les Malefoy à cause d'une stupide histoire d'insultes envers l'un de ses elfes chéris mais nul ne ferait rien pour le gosse ou l'épouse de Malefoy si jamais l'un d'eux était maltraité. Ronald estima que les elfes étaient maintenant mieux protégés grâce à Hermione que les sorcières ou les enfants face à des maris, pères, frères ou fiancés tous puissants. Ensuite, Ron songeur contempla Pansy et reprit la parole :

« _ Vous avez été frappée vous aussi n'est-ce pas ?

\- … Oui mais pas longtemps. Finit par dire Pansy.

\- Et personne ne vous a aidé non plus. Déplora Ron.

\- Si : j'ai eu de la chance car Adrian et Gregory ont discrètement dénoncé Malefoy à Rogue après avoir vu son attitude un soir. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas le Maitre des Potions mais c'est le seul adulte qui m'a vraiment aidé à ce moment-là puisque Pomfresh et Dumbledore s'estimaient impuissants. Commença Pansy.

\- …

\- Severus Rogue m'a parlé de sa mère et c'est lui m'a encouragé à ne pas me laisser faire sinon je connaitrais le même sort. C'est également lui qui m'a suggéré de provoquer un scandale après ma majorité afin de me libérer de ces fiançailles et fuir le plus loin possible puisque mon père avait décrété que je ne marierai pas avant mes dix-huit ans au moins. Poursuivit la sorcière.

\- …

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Rogue a dit à Malefoy, cependant, ce fumier s'est ensuite arrêté de me frapper même s'il a continué de me tourmenter par ses propos. Avoua Pansy.

\- Pansy : ton père t'aurait aidé et se serait empressé de rompre les fiançailles s'il l'avait su. Modéra Toorj.

\- Oui mais je ne pouvais pas m'en douter Toorj à ce moment-là donc je me laissais faire parce que mon père menaçait de me séparer de Kenji en cas de rupture de fiançailles par ma faute. Expliqua Pansy.

\- C'étaient les paroles d'un homme malade Pansy mais ton père a commencé à reprendre ses esprits au moment où il a compris ce que tu as risqué. Il me l'a dit quand je l'ai rencontré avant toi et ce vieil homme était sincère en affirmant que ta mort l'aurait anéanti. Apparemment, il remercie Merlin chaque jour de ton départ loin de Malefoy. Rappela Toorj.

\- Je sais qu'il est sincère. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Malefoy ne peut pas rester impuni Pansy : il faut le dénoncer. Insista Ron.

\- A qui voudriez-vous le dénoncer : il n'y a pas de loi contre ça et puis ça s'est passé il y a plus de vingt ans donc personne ne m'écouterait. Rappela Pansy.

\- Votre témoignage permettrait peut-être de faire ouvrir une enquête sur la mort de Daphné Malefoy. Tenta Ron.

\- Personne n'enquêtera sur la mort de Daphné car les Greengrass y veilleront grâce à leurs gallions. De plus, Daphné Malefoy a manifestement menti sur une grossesse afin de se faire épouser par Malefoy donc tout le monde la traitera de menteuse ainsi que de manipulatrice. Aussi, personne ne nous croira. Estima Pansy.

\- Alors ce fumier va s'en sortir ? Protesta Ron.

\- Il n'y a aucune loi contre la maltraitance et aucune plainte de la part de la famille. De plus, la sœur de Daphné s'est mariée avec Malefoy avant de lui donner un fils donc les Greengrass voudront aussitôt étouffer l'affaire. Renchérit Pansy.

\- A moins de convaincre cette femme de porter plainte contre son mari. Proposa Ron.

\- Astoria ne le fera jamais même si c'était son souhait. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.

\- Parce qu'Astoria n'aurait nulle part où aller puisque les Greengrass n'ont pas repris Daphné chez eux quand elle a demandé leur aide. Ensuite, Astoria perdrait tout y compris son fils Scorpius si Malefoy demandait sa répudiation. Répondit Pansy.

\- Comment ça ? S'enquit Ron surpris.

\- Rappelez vous mon histoire: Toorj n'en était pas conscient mais il m'a répudié en plaidant ma folie. J'ai donc du me débrouiller pour endormir la méfiance de la vieille et Tsetseg pour pouvoir sortir de l'asile. Ensuite, j'ai convaincu Toorj de me laisser les enfants et je me suis écrasée pendant près de quatre ans pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

\- Oui.

\- Je pense que Malefoy imitera Toorj en cas de répudiation et tentera de placer Astoria à Sainte-Mangouste si le Magenmagot lui donne raison. D'après la loi, le conjoint répudié n'obtient aucune pension alimentaire et le plaignant peut également demander la garde exclusive des enfants s'il le souhaite. Donc Astoria resterait sans le sou même si elle n'était pas placée à l'asile et perdrait Scorpius : aussi, cette femme subira les coups en silence plutôt que de prendre de un tel risque. Conclut Pansy.

\- Il faudrait changer les lois. Estima Ron.

\- Exact mais ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir. _ »

xxxxxx

Ensuite, les trois sorciers changèrent de conversation après le retour de la vendeuse moldue avec la robe désirée par Pansy. Cette dernière s'illumina aussitôt puis la montra à Toorj qui la trouva très belle et voulut l'acheter lui aussi ainsi que quelques accessoires avant de sortir en compagnie des autres. Ils rejoignirent Potter puis Pansy expliqua se rendre maintenant à Aviemore afin de préparer le colis pour son père avant de se rendre à la prison. Ron salua aussitôt Pansy car il désirait rentrer chez lui avec les enfants et sa sœur pour installer le lecteur DVD.

« _ Ronald, contactez Haje à travers le réseau de cheminette si vous avez besoin d'aide. Il pourrait aller chercher Kenji après son service pour que mon frère vous installe le lecteur.

\- C'est gentil Pansy merci : je pense pouvoir m'en sortir après les explications du cousin d'Harry mais j'irai chercher Haje en cas de besoin. Répondit Ron.

\- N'oubliez pas d'avertir Haje à travers la cheminée quand vous serez chez vous comme ça il vous enverra le DVD. Recommanda Toorj.

\- Oui. A demain vous deux. Les salua Ron

\- Au revoir Ronald, à demain les enfants et au revoir Mrs Potter. Salua le couple.

\- Au revoir Mr, ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir Mrs… Parkinson. Conclut Ginny curieuse qui ne connaissait pas vraiment de détails sur le couple, ni même le nom de famille du mari._ »

* * *

Ensuite, Harry resta avec le couple en attendant leur départ pour la prison. Les trois sorciers se rendirent donc dans les toilettes afin de transplaner à la ferme où ils s'engouffrèrent dans le camping-car. Toorj prépara du thé pendant qu'Harry curieux observa la jeune femme préparer son colis après avoir appelé Haje qui lui porta les cadres, les rouleaux de parchemin, les plumes ainsi que les potions pour la gorge demandés par sa maîtresse. L'auror songea aux propos de Ron puis reprit la parole :

« _ Vous envoyez des colis à votre père depuis des années, vous payez tous ses soins médicaux mais vous n'êtes pas allée le voir avant hier ?

\- C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'y aller avant que Ronald ne m'assure que mon père ne me ferait rien et qu'il était très malade. J'ai passé à vingt ans à fuir mon géniteur car je me sentais coupable de son emprisonnement puis j'étais terrorisée par l'idée de sa vengeance. Regretta Pansy.

\- Comment va votre père maintenant ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- Il est faible : mon père tremble souvent et souffre de l'humidité ainsi que de ses rhumatismes au point d'avoir du mal à marcher en ces jours. Donc le spécialiste a recommandé au directeur de la prison de lui fournir un fauteuil roulant mais aussi un lit. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Le directeur nous a avertis puis nous avons acheté le nécessaire hier et nous voulons voir comment il se sent aujourd'hui. Ajouta Toorj.

\- Vous n'avez plus peur de lui maintenant ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Non car nous avons clarifié certains points mais je suis très confuse. Je ne suis pas encore à l'aise, ni prête à l'appeler _Papa _ou le prendre dans mes bras. C'est probablement bizarre à vos yeux mais je me sens coupable de ne pas l'avoir aidé. Répondit Pansy.

\- Vous l'avez aidé en lui envoyant des colis et en payant ses soins. Protesta Harry surpris.

\- Mon père souffrait manifestement de plusieurs troubles mentaux depuis la mort de Patrick et personne ne l'a aidé. Je n'ai rien fait pour lui donc je ne suis pas vraiment un enfant modèle.

\- Tu étais trop jeune Pansy pour comprendre ces choses. L'interrompit son mari.

\- Je ne nie pas sa participation au financement des actes de Voldemort, ni ce qu'il nous a fait à ma mère, mon frère et moi mais nous aurions peut-être pu éviter notre tragédie familiale si mon père avait été suivi par un psychomage ou envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Regretta Pansy.

\- Et votre père va mieux maintenant ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- Oui il est suivi par un psychomage depuis plusieurs années et a manifestement repris ses esprits. Mon père est vieux ainsi que fatigué maintenant vous savez donc il ne ferait franchement pas de mal à une mouche et encore moins sans baguette. Répondit la jeune femme avant de fermer son colis._ »

Ensuite, la jeune femme remercia Harry pour être resté avec eux avant d'affirmer se rendre à la prison et faire un petit tour à Aviemore ensuite. Toutefois, Pansy dut modifier momentanément ses plans car la sonnerie de son téléphone lui annonça un message. La sorcière le saisit aussitôt puis lut le sms reçu.

* * *

« _ _Bonjour_ _Mrs Parkinson, je viens de rentrer d'Azkaban où votre père m'a informé de vos problèmes. Il a aussi reçu votre lettre de ce matin et est heureux de voir que vous avez finalement ouvert votre boîte. Vous savez donc maintenant que vos biens vous attendent à Aviemore. Pouvons-nous donc nous rencontrer aujourd'hui si vous êtes encore en Grande-Bretagne avec votre mari ou préférez-vous attendre demain pour discuter sérieusement tous les trois après la fête ?__ »

Pansy répondit aussitôt :

« _ _Bonjour Mr Mac Kintosh, mon mari et moi sommes à la ferme en ce moment mais nous ne sommes pas seuls car Mr Potter se charge de notre protection en attendant de sélectionner les aurors chargés de nous protéger. Je compte également me rendre à la prison pour aller voir mon père donc ça ne risque pas de faire tard pour vous si nous nous rencontrons ensuite ?__ »

Une nouvelle réponse arriva peu après :

« _ _Ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs_ : _allez d'abord à la prison voir votre père Mrs car il se sent manifestement mieux depuis vos retrouvailles. Ensuite, contactez-moi à la fin de la visite puis je vous rejoindrais à la ferme afin de vous rencontrer mais aussi_ _Potter_ _s'il est toujours là. Les aurors vont surveiller vos faits et gestes pour vous protéger pendant les prochaines décennies donc il vaut mieux les habituer à ma présence puisque je suis le vieil ami de la famille et le gérant de vos biens_._ »

« _ _Très bien Mr Mackintosh, je vous dis à plus tard dans ce cas.__ »

* * *

Ensuite, Pansy salua Potter puis le sorcier affirma la retrouver tout à l'heure à sa sortie d'Azkaban. Quelques minutes plus tard, Toorj et Pansy parvinrent à Azkaban où ils saluèrent les gardes avant d'attendre l'arrivée de Parkinson senior au parloir. Le vieillard les rejoignit peu après puis le couple constata qu'il semblait un peu mieux. Le sorcier s'anima un peu à la vue de sa fille qui était revenue comme promis puis il songea que son enfant était vraiment comme sa mère à lui et non comme Kenji manifestement très ingrat puisqu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'écrire un simple mot de remerciements pour le restaurant. Parkinson tenait aussi à son fils mais sa préférence pour Pansy s'était encore accrue après la lecture de sa lettre.

Parkinson finit cependant par se ressaisir puis répondit aux questions de sa fille avant de la rassurer sur son état aujourd'hui. Le prisonnier affirma avoir bien dormi pour la première fois depuis son emprisonnement et pas seulement à cause du lit ou de la douce chaleur inédite de sa cellule mais surtout parce qu'il avait pu discuter avec son enfant. Ils discutèrent encore un moment de choses et d'autres en présence des gardiens dans le parloir. L'un d'eux inspecta le colis puis reconnut les marques moldues puisqu'elles étaient occidentales cette fois-ci. Il approuva le choix du couple et leur donna même le nom de quelques marques supplémentaires.

Le garde permit aussi au prisonnier de conserver les ustensiles de cuisine avant de confier le paquet à Roby également ravi de voir qu'il n'avait pas été oublié puisqu'un petit paquet lui était également destiné. Pansy profita alors de la distraction du gardien pour enfin discuter plus sérieusement avec son père :

« _ Père je voulais vous remercier de vive voix pour tout ce que vous nous avez offert à Kenji et moi. Cela va nous aider à redémarrer une nouvelle vie ici donc merci pour tout vraiment.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir de père Pansy. Modéra Parkinson cependant satisfait face à la gratitude de son enfant qui ne prenait pas tout comme un du.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir lu votre lettre avant car ça m'aurait permis de comprendre beaucoup de choses et de venir vous voir au lieu de fuir pendant vingt ans. Regretta Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas grave : l'essentiel c'est que tu sois là maintenant. La rassura Parkinson.

\- Kenji vous remercie lui aussi vous savez, il ne se sent pas encore prêt pour venir vous voir mais il vous est reconnaissant pour l'achat du restaurant, la voiture ainsi que de l'appartement. Affirma Pansy.

\- Je suis content de l'aider aussi. Répondit Parkinson sincère

\- Au début, il ne voulait pas accepter le restaurant car Kenji a honte de son attitude envers vous. Je pense qu'il songe à vous mais il a encore besoin de temps pour venir ou vous écrire. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Notre relation n'a jamais été facile. Reconnut Parkinson.

\- Vous avez deux caractères extrêmement forts tous les deux. Kenji dit que non mais Eej trouve qu'il vous ressemble beaucoup à ce niveau-là. Révéla Pansy.

\- Les choses finiront bien par s'arranger entre Kenji et vous. Dit Toorj

\- Seul le temps le dira

\- Enfin Père, Kenji est perturbé par un lapsus d'Eej sur une... Bon, je ne veux pas vous rappeler ça mais Kenji insiste car il veut que je vous dise sa pensée à ce sujet. Mon frère estime que vous auriez du simplement nous dire la vérité en 1991 puis répudier Eej. Il affirma également qu'il serait resté avec vous sans que vous n'ayez besoin de placer Eej à l'asile pour nous garder avec vous. Commença Pansy mal à l'aise.

\- C'est vrai : j'aurais simplement du répudier votre mère et partager votre garde avec elle mais je n'avais franchement pas ma toute ma tête à ce moment-là. Enfin, Kenji ne devrait plus penser à ces choses car ça s'est passé il y a vingt-sept ans. Répondit son père surpris.

\- Il regrette son attitude envers vous en mon absence après avoir su ces choses. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Qu'est-ce que votre mère vous a dit au sujet de ce type ? Demanda Parkinson inquiet.

\- Pas grand chose si ce n'est qu'il était de son âge. Répondit Pansy.

\- Pansy : il était un peu plus âgé que ta mère mais à ses yeux ils détenaient probablement le même âge puisque c'étaient des trentenaires tous les deux. Je ne devrais pas te dire son nom mais il vaut mieux que tu le saches pour savoir comment réagir et t'occuper de Kenji si jamais ta mère finit par vous révéler son identité. Estima le prisonnier.

\- Père ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

\- Ta mère ne sortait pas beaucoup du manoir Pansy : elle était trop jeune pour jouer à la maman ou rester enfermée comme une femme au foyer de l'époque. Et puis soyons sincère : je suis moche et tu l'es devenue pendant sept ans par ma faute quand je t'ai donné mes traits grâce aux Glamour. Commença Parkinson.

\- Mais non Père vous n'êtes pas laid. Protesta Pansy.

\- Je suis ton père donc tu n'as pas la même vision des choses. Toujours est-il que j'avais vingt-sept ans de plus que ta mère puis nous nous entendions de moins en moins depuis la mort de Patrick. En raison de cette tragédie, mon neveu est venu nous voir à plusieurs reprises donc je croyais qu'il était là pour la soutenir quand vous étiez en train de jouer dehors. Toutefois, ce fumier a séduit ta mère puis il a tenté de lui faire accepter la maison et l'argent que je comptais lui donner pour la convaincre de rester en Angleterre. Expliqua le prisonnier.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Pansy abasourdie.

\- J'ai vraiment failli lui lancer un bel _Avada Kedavra_ entre les deux yeux après avoir compris la réalité… Mais bon, je n'aurais pas pu vous élever depuis la prison alors j'ai rien fait sur le coup. Ta mère et lui se sont ensuite séparés quand elle a compris la vénalité de ce type. Révéla le prisonnier.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que nous n'avons jamais vu notre cousin Kenji et moi. Estima Pansy.

\- Exact. Confirma le prisonnier.

\- Père je ne dirais rien à Kenji à moins que ce ne soit nécessaire, sinon, je ne sais franchement pas comment il va réagir. Avoua Pansy inquiète.

\- Ne lui dis rien pour le moment mais fais-le si tu vois que ta mère craque et veut vous le dire à cause des questions de Kenji. Ton frère est comme moi donc il va probablement l'interroger dans les jours qui suivent. Il vaut donc mieux que ton frère l'apprenne de ta bouche que de celle de Naraantsuya. Estima le prisonnier.

\- …

\- Mais vous Toorj comment vous sentez-vous après avoir réalisé l'identité de votre père ? Demanda Parkinson.

\- Je suis content de connaitre son identité mais je ne sais franchement pas quoi lui dire, ni comment me présenter. Avoua Toorj.

\- Vous savez Mac Kintosh a tenté de retrouver votre mère après avoir appris ses problèmes mais aussi sa grossesse dont elle ne l'avait pas informé. Je suppose qu'Archibald se posait des questions sur sa paternité ou non en 1980, cependant, il vous a cru mort pendant longtemps. Estima Parkinson.

\- Vous croyez que je ne devrais rien lui dire dans ce cas ? Demanda Toorj troublé.

\- Non, non je n'ai pas dit ça : il faut le lui dire car c'est votre père et il a le droit de le savoir.

\- Père vous avez dit : _il vous a cru mort pendant longtemps_, vous lui avez tout révélé ? Demanda Pansy inquiète.

\- Non mais je pense qu'il se pose des questions sur Toorj après avoir appris la raison pour laquelle les Adiriig l'ont renié. Expliqua Parkinson.

\- C'est logique : les filles-mères ne courent pas les rues chez les sorciers et encore moins celles qui vendent leurs bébés avant de se barrer en Mongolie Intérieure. De plus, nous avons invité ce type à venir à la fête de Saejin demain donc il a de quoi se poser des questions. Estima Toorj légèrement inquiet.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Toorj : Mac Kintosh est un brave homme donc il ne va pas vous renier même s'il lui faudra peut-être un peu de temps pour accepter les faits après avoir réalisé les mensonges de votre mère. Répliqua Parkinson.

\- Je suppose que ma mère pensait agir pour mon bien puisqu'elle ne possédait plus rien. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Avoua Toorj penaud.

\- Ecoutez Toorj, je suis mal placé pour faire la morale à votre mère après mes propres gestes envers ma famille mais je serais furieux à la place de Mac Kintosh moi aussi donc ne le prenez pas mal s'il dénigre votre mère. Enfin, ne vous attendez pas à des embrassades, des larmes ou autre de sa part parce que ce n'est pas le style de Mac Kintosh. Conseilla le vieil homme.

\- Mac Kintosh m'a envoyé un message car il veut nous voir tout à l'heure donc je pense qu'il veut tout savoir maintenant. Estima Pansy.

\- Vous pensez donc le lui dire aujourd'hui ou non ? Demanda Parkinson à Toorj.

\- Je ne sais pas c'est si imprévu : j'aurai voulu le connaitre avant pour me faire une idée. Confessa Toorj.

\- On parle de Mac Kintosh et pas d'un sorcier flegmatique : il n'est pas patient hormis pour les affaires. Donc ne tardez pas trop sinon votre père risque de s'impatienter et pourrait fort bien utiliser le Rite du Sang si quelqu'un le lui apprend ou vous voler vos cheveux pour faire un test de paternité à votre insu. Recommanda le prisonnier.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Toorj.

\- Mac Kintosh est un homme pragmatique comme moi donc la psychomagie n'est pas son fort. Aussi, sa patience est limitée : il agira certainement en conséquence pour être fixé sur ses doutes si vous gardez le silence trop longtemps. Je pense même qu'Archibald vous en voudra à mort s'il apprend sa paternité seulement grâce à un test, parce que ce fieffé écossais pensera que vous le jugez indigne de vous comme sa mère avant vous. Insista Parkinson.

\- Je ne le juge pas du tout indigne ! Protesta Toorj surpris.

\- Je sais mais rappelez-vous que votre mère l'a quitté pour mon neveu. Or, je peux vous assurer qu'il s'est vraiment senti pris pour un idiot par Nalaa donc Mac Kintosh pourrait croire que vous pensez comme elle. Expliqua le prisonnier

\- Je comprends votre point de vue mais vous me voyez lui dire : _Bonjour Mr Mac Kintosh, je sais que vous avez des doutes sur moi : alors oui je suis bien votre le fils. J'ai su ce fait seulement hier soir après la vision de la tapisserie des Parkinson_. Répondit Toorj.

\- Je pense que ce serait la meilleure solution. Estima Parkinson.

\- Hein ? S'exclama Toorj.

\- Pensez-y Toorj : vous diriez ainsi la vérité tout de suite puisque vous avez appris sa paternité seulement hier soir. Mac Kintosh recevra le plus grand choc de toute sa vie après la confirmation de ses doutes mais au moins il saura que vous le lui avez dit tout de suite au lieu d'attendre des jours, des semaines, voire, des mois. Insista Parkinson.

\- Je ne sais pas : ça me semble trop rapide et toi Pansy tu en pense quoi ? Demanda Toorj à sa femme.

\- En tant que psychomage, je te dirai de prendre ton temps et en parler seulement quand tu te sentiras prêt mais Père a raison sur le fait que Mac Kintosh risque de mal le prendre. Répondit Pansy.

\- Bon, on va d'abord le rencontrer puis on verra si je le dis de suite ou non. Conclut Toorj.

\- Hm, ton mari est aussi impulsif que Mac Kintosh dans sa vie privée. Enfin, Toorj vous avez également sa taille et sa tignasse indomptable. Estima Parkinson.

\- Par contre, je ne suis pas violent comme lui : ça ne se fait pas de frapper les gens comme il l'a fait avec votre neveu. Précisa Toorj.

\- Toorj: la violence n'est pas une belle chose mais mon neveu se l'était mérité car c'est un séducteur qui séduisait toutes les femmes qui pouvaient lui servir avant de les abandonner comme votre mère et Naraantsuya. Je vous assure que Mac Kintosh a toute mon estime car il m'a aidé à évincer le pervers qui se proclamait mon neveu avant que ce fumier ne tente d'engrosser ma fille pour la forcer à l'épouser. Avoua Parkinson.

\- Comment ça ? S'exclama Pansy abasourdie.

\- Ce type projetait de te séduire durant l'un de tes séjours à Aviemore l'été alors que tu étais encore mineure. Il voulait te charmer puis t'engrosser avant de convaincre de le suivre à Gretna Green pour vous marier . Ce fumier mirait à notre argent mais il n'était pas question de le laisser te faire du mal. Affirma le prisonnier.

\- …

\- Donc Mac Kintosh a bien fait de le frapper quand il lui a piqué votre mère Toorj parce que mon neveu est une véritable ordure. Poursuivit le prisonnier.

\- …

\- Par contre, votre père s'est assagi avec l'âge donc c'est lui qui m'a convaincu de ne pas infliger plusieurs _Doloris_ à mon neveu quand nous nous sommes chargés de le récupérer à Aviemore avant qu'il ne puisse approcher ma fille. Ensuite, j'ai conclu un accord avec ce fumier pour qu'il s'éloigne définitivement de nous. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai arrangé ma succession de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse jamais rien réclamer à ma fille après ma mort. Expliqua le prisonnier_ »

* * *

Ensuite, Pansy put poser des questions à son père et répondit aux siennes sur les enfants, Kenji ou même sa mère. Les deux sorciers parvenaient ainsi à reprendre le dialogue entre eux de manière progressive même si Pansy n'était pas encore prête à l'appeler _Daddy_. Elle lui recommanda aussi de manger d'avantage puis Parkinson lui conseilla d'en faire autant car il la trouvait beaucoup trop maigre. Le prisonnier affirma qu'elle détenait sa constitution contrairement à son frère devenu manifestement plutôt rond d'après les photographies.

Pansy affirma cependant que le métier de cuisinier lui faisait prendre du poids à force de goûter à tout. De plus son épouse était pâtissière donc tous deux se faisaient de délicieux repas tous les jours. Parkinson hocha la tête mais lui-même préférait les boissons à un bon plat. D'ailleurs, Mac Kintosh lui avait porté une des bouteilles de whisky de la brasserie artisanale de Pansy. Cette dernière lui demanda alors si elle devait toujours cacher l'existence de ses biens au Ministère ou non. Parkinson estima qu'elle pouvait maintenant en parler librement car vingt ans étaient passés donc le Ministère ne pourrait pas les lui voler à présent. Sinon, elle pourrait toujours porter plainte si des membres du Ministère effectuaient une saisie rétroactive au bout de tant d'années.

Par contre, Mac Kintosh et lui s'étaient débrouillés pour dissimuler l'existence de ces biens moldus en 1998 après avoir compris l'avidité des futurs vainqueurs. Parkinson ne reniait pas ses erreurs, cependant, il ne voulait pas voir ses enfants dépouillés de tout après la fin de la guerre donc le sorcier avait suivi le conseil de Mac Kintosh. Pansy le remercia sincèrement pour sa prévoyance et Toorj l'imita car ces activités leur permettraient de vivre sereinement en attendant l'ouverture du _B&amp;B_. Le mongol resta ensuite agréablement surpris après avoir appris l'existence de son oncle Reginald qui était le maître brasseur-malteur de la brasserie.

Il demanda des détails sur ce Réginald et fut ainsi mis au courant du fait qu'Archibald s'était occupé de son petit frère après la mort de leurs parents. Ensuite, Reginald devint maître brasseur-malteur comme son père et Archibald chez les sorciers avant lui mais chez les moldus, ce qui était une première dans la famille. Au cours de la conversation, Toorj demanda aussi si Mac Kintosh avait tenté ou non de construire un centre équestre puisque le prisonnier parlait d'un manège dans sa lettre. Parkinson révéla que Mac Kintosh avait voulu ouvrir un centre mais les moldus ne transformèrent jamais le bois en terrain constructible donc il dut y renoncer.

Toutefois, Parkinson affirma que les choses seraient différentes maintenant d'après l'écossais puisque Pansy avait pu récupérer la ferme. Aussi, le couple pourrait se proclamer comme des agriculteurs qui avaient besoin de construire d'autres bâtiments afin de développer leurs activités agricoles. Le prisonnier ajouta également que Mac Kintosh était parvenu à obtenir les autorisations nécessaires pour laisser le chalet mobil-home dans le bois en 1998. Il avait pu aussi y faire parvenir l'électricité et même le tout à l'égout. A présent, le couple pourrait donc y vivre en attendant la fin de leurs travaux à la ferme puis le laisser dans le bois ou l'installer près de la bâtisse.

Pansy acquiesça, néanmoins, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir y loger avec ses quatre garçons remuants et un bébé car ils avaient besoin de places. Son père dissimula son amusement puis lui conseilla d'aller voir le mobil-home avant de juger car il ne lui avait pas acheté un petit cagibi mais un très beau modèle en 1998. De plus, elle pourrait déjà bénéficier de l'électricité et de l'eau courante fort pratiques d'après Mac Kintosh. Toorj estima que les garçons en serait très heureux puisqu'ils réclamaient des trucs moldus nécessitant la dite électricité pour Tsagaan Sar. Enfin, les deux sorciers finirent par prendre congé puis Parkinson retourna dans sa cellule maintenant bien chauffée tout en se délectant à l'idée de manger de la viande bien cuite ce soir. Il demanda d'abord à Roby de l'aider à encadrer les photographies puisque Pansy avait pensé à porter également les cadres promis.

Le prisonnier se sentait légèrement mieux depuis ses retrouvailles avec sa fille et espérait donc obtenir l'amnistie afin de la rejoindre à Aviemore puisqu'elle ne le rejetait pas. Le sorcier ne détenait plus sa vigueur d'antan : aussi, il aspirait simplement à couler des vieux jours tranquilles auprès de Pansy ainsi que ses petits-enfants sans jamais plus se soucier de politique et de magie après avoir détourné l'attention des deux clans. Le sorcier songea ensuite à Mac Kintosh et se demanda comment l'écossais réagirait face à sa paternité tardive. Pendant ce temps, Pansy demanda à Toorj s'il se sentait prêt puis le mongol affirma qu'il était temps de rencontrer Mac Kintosh même si le sorcier aurait préféré prendre son temps pour tout lui avouer.

En attendant, ils transplanèrent à la ferme pendant qu'Harry curieux regardait le lecteur DVD puis Ron fier de lui après être parvenu à installer l'appareil moldu. D'ailleurs, sa fierté était décuplée par le regard euphorique d'Hugo qui l'avait proclamé son héros à la vue du bon fonctionnement de l'appareil. Les enfants voulurent aussitôt regarder un premier film en compagnie de Ginny curieuse puisque Ron avait acheté plusieurs DVD à bas prix.

Ensuite, Harry se releva en entendant une sonnerie puis il affirma que c'était le signal du retour de Pansy à la ferme où il avait lancé un sort pour être averti de l'arrivée ou du départ de chaque membre de la famille. Ron acquiesça mais proposa à son beau-frère de rester encore un peu sinon il risquait de se sentir de trop car le couple voulait probablement rencontrer quelqu'un. L'auror curieux interrogea Ronald sur ses propos et apprit ainsi que la jeune femme se fiait d'une personne qui n'avait jamais frayé avec les Mangemorts et en qui elle avait confiance. Harry inquiet estima que la décision de la jeune femme était imprudente puis voulut la rejoindre.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette partie vous a plu. Je ne sais pas vous mais il me semble que le monde sorcier n'a pas vraiment de lois sociales puisque les enfants comme Rogue sont laissés aux parents par exemple. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Harry face à ses découvertes sur les conditions des prisonniers ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous le raisonnement de Ron après sa conversation avec Pansy ?**_

_**D'après vous, va-t-il tenter de parler de ce vide juridique avec Hermione ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la conversation entre Pansy, Toorj et Parkinson ?**_

_**Comment imaginez-vous la rencontre entre Toorj et son père d'ici peu ?**_


	50. Robert-Bruce Mac Kintosh

**_Et voilà la dernière partie de ce long chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plait. Je vous souhaite aussi un bon week-end car je ne suis pas certaine de poster quoique ce soit avant lundi. _**

**_Bonne Lecture_**

* * *

Une fois en Ecosse, Pansy envoya un message à Mac Kintosh pour l'avertir de leur retour à la ferme puis l'écossais affirma les rejoindre d'ici quelques secondes. Effectivement, Toorj fut le premier à noter une silhouette sortir des bois et s'efforça de calmer son agitation à l'idée de rencontrer enfin son père. Le sorcier ne voulait pas réagir comme une bonne femme hystérique, ni faire preuve d'une trop grande sensibilité devant un autre homme, néanmoins, l'ex auror tremblait légèrement face à la perspective de rencontrer son géniteur. De plus, Toorj craignait un nouveau rejet si ce type ne le jugeait pas digne de lui ou le haïssait à cause de sa mère.

Le mongol ne comprenait pas les raisons qui poussèrent Nalaa à quitter Mac Kintosh pour flirter avec le cousin de Pansy mais il regrettait sincèrement de ne pas avoir pu vivre avec ses deux parents ou au moins son père si sa mère ne voulait pas d'eux. Malgré le luxe dont Toorj était entouré durant son enfance, le Khan Adiriig l'avait éduqué avec sévérité et froideur pour en faire un grand Khan selon lui. L'enfant avait du toujours faire ses preuves mais Nansal Adiriig lui réclamait d'avantage. Le petit garçon avait donc tenté de faire de son mieux au point de pleurer le soir dans sa chambre après sa première course de cheval réservée enfants lors du Nadaam sorcier où il n'était pas arrivé le premier, ce qui lui avait valu un regard glacial de la part du Khan. Ce dernier s'était ensuite contenté d'un simple « _bien mais tu dois faire encore mieux la prochaine fois_ » lorsque le jeune garçon remporta enfin le trophée deux ans plus tard car Nansal Adiriig estimait que c'était un du.

Au fil des années, le Khan exigea de plus en plus de Toorj qui faisait de son mieux pour lui plaire et obtenir son approbation. Nadang Adiriig exigeait tout autant de son soi-disant fils puis l'adolescent finit par se rebeller et il décida de gagner la sympathie des autres puisque ses parents ne lui montraient pas beaucoup d'intérêt hormis pour s'assurer de son éducation ou de ses performances sportives. Il devint donc la coqueluche de sa Maison à l'école de Magie avant de comprendre grâce à Pansy qu'une personne sincèrement intéressée par lui n'exigerait pas la perfection.

A présent, Toorj se demandait donc à quoi s'attendre avec ce père inattendu qui devait se poser des questions à son sujet: Mac Kintosh serait-il heureux ou furieux en obtenant la confirmation de sa paternité ? Le mongol songea aux conseils de Parkinson mais Toorj se demanda s'il pouvait vraiment lui parler de sa paternité tout de suite. Pansy se rapprocha de son mari puis lui proposa d'aller à la rencontre de Mac Kintosh. Le sorcier acquiesça et saisit son bras pour se donner du courage avant de faire quelques pas.

De son coté, Mac Kintosh détaillait discrètement la sorcière qui lui rappelait Naraantsuya pour ses traits mais la jeune femme détenait la silhouette longiligne de son père ou encore son teint pratiquement blafard, voire, cadavérique. Il observa ensuite son hypothétique fils et resta surpris par la taille de Toorj largement supérieure à celle des sorciers mongols en général. L'Ecossais estima que ce type dut voir son monde s'écrouler cette année après la révélation sur ses origines inconnues. Au cours du récit de Parkinson, la mention de la maman fille-mère de Toorj ainsi que son départ pour la Mongolie Intérieure après l'abandon du nouveau-né finirent par semer quelques doutes dans l'esprit de l'écossais. Ce dernier était convaincu que Parkinson devait probablement se poser des questions lui aussi ou connaitre déjà la réponse grâce à sa fille même si Patrick n'avait pas osé en lui parler franchement.

Depuis leur conversation, Mac Kintosh se demandait donc si ce Toorj était bien son fils ou non. Son ami lui avait conseillé de ne pas s'en prendre à la mère du mongol mais Archibald irait débusquer la famille de Nalaa à l'insu de son fils pour obtenir des réponses sur les gestes de la défunte si l'écossais obtenait la confirmation de sa paternité. D'ailleurs, Mac Kintosh sentait également poindre une colère sourde en lui envers cette femme si elle avait vraiment donné leur fils aux Adiriig au lieu de l'avertir de sa naissance en 1980. Archibald se promit même de chercher la sépulture de son ex afin de lui cracher son mépris sur sa tombe si jamais ce Toorj était bien son fils. Il ne comprenait pas les raison de la mort de cette femme puisqu'elle était âgée de seulement soixante ans en 2013 mais Archibald estimait que c'était mieux pour elle sinon Nalaa aurait du lui fourni des tonnes d'explications sur ses gestes débiles.

A la limite, l'écossais pouvait comprendre son refus d'un mariage réparateur si elle ne voulait plus de lui en 1980 mais Nalaa n'aurait jamais du donner leur gosse à une autre car Mac Kintosh l'aurait élevé tout seul si elle ne voulait pas d'eux. En tout cas, son fils ne se serait jamais retrouvé entre les mains d'inconnus si Archibald avait eu son mot à dire et si ce Toorj était bien son enfant. L'écossais estima ensuite que ce serait vraiment un curieux hasard si la fille de son patron s'était mariée avec son fils à lui car tous deux ne se doutaient de rien alors.

Durant le trajet, Mac Kintosh continua d'observer le mongol et lui trouva un air vaguement familier avec Nalaa mais le sorcier ne voulait pas se laisser jouer des tours par son imagination. Il chassa donc ses pensées au moment où il arriva au-devant des deux époux. Pansy salua aussitôt Mac Kintosh qui répondit par un baisemain avant de serrer la main de Toorj secrètement ému par ce premier contact si anodin mais plein de sens à ses yeux.

Le mongol contempla les favoris toujours noirs de Mac Kintosh malgré quelques fils argentés. Le sorcier nota aussi le regard vif du sorcier qui semblait enregistrer tous les détails possibles sur eux. Toorj estima que ce type aurait pu devenir auror mais c'était probablement l'amour de l'argent ou des affaires qui devaient l'animer pour avoir fait carrière auprès de Parkinson dont l'ascension semblait avoir été fulgurante d'après Pansy. Entre-temps, Mac Kintosh contempla la sorcière puis lança un bref salut en gaélique écossais avant de la féliciter après sa réponse :

« _ Je vois que vous n'avez pas oublié le gaélique même si vous l'avez surtout appris auprès de votre frère ou ses amis moldus et pas les jeunes Macmillan, ni Mac Laggen puisque vous n'étiez pas dans la même maison.

\- J'ai oublié beaucoup de choses Mr Mac Kintosh mais j'ai pu au moins vous saluer dans votre belle langue. Mon frère m'avait appris quelques mots et acheté des livres sur le sujet car c'est lui qui rencontrait le plus souvent des moldus à Aviemore. Toutefois, il ne les a pas revu depuis vingt ans maintenant donc nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de pratiquer. Répondit Pansy.

\- C'est dommage Mrs mais appelez moi Archibald, je vous prie.

\- Appelez-moi Pansy dans ce cas.

\- Bien Pansy et vous Mr comment trouvez-vous l'Ecosse ? Demanda Mac Kintosh à Toorj.

\- Appelez-moi Toorj Mr, je n'ai pas encore vu grand-chose mais l'endroit est manifestement très beau.

\- Les Highlands sont la plus belle partie de l'Ecosse à mes yeux. Par contre, ça doit vous changer de votre steppe non ? S'enquit l'écossais tout en observant le mongol.

\- Oui c'est très différent mais je suis content de voir qu'il y a de grands espaces ici aussi. Répondit Toorj qui ne savait pas comment trouver ses mots face à son père.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous ayez choisi de vivre à la ferme et pas à la maison en ville ? Demanda Mac Kintosh pour faire la conversation car il ne savait pas comment se comporter face à cet hypothétique fils.

\- La maison a toujours plu à mon frère mais pas à moi donc je la lui laisse volontiers puisque Toorj préfère la ferme lui aussi. Confessa Pansy._ »

* * *

Le mongol confirma aussitôt préférer vivre au grand air donc cette propriété était vraiment parfaite pour eux mais aussi leurs enfants qui adoraient jouer dehors par tous les temps. Les gamins aimaient aussi leurs chevaux ou encore les animaux donc ils ne seraient pas heureux en ville. Par contre, les garçons désiraient maintenant l'électricité afin de pouvoir utiliser plein de trucs moldus. Aussi, ils attendaient impatiemment la fin des futurs travaux de la ferme pour s'y installer. En attendant, la famille pensait vivre dans la Ger qui serait ensuite dissimulée aux yeux des moldus puisque le couple comptait transformer une partie de la bâtisse en B&amp;B.

Mac Kintosh acquiesça mais il leur conseilla plutôt de s'installer au mobile home vraiment très bien conçu et assez spacieux pour les accueillir tous les sept. Pansy surprise demanda s'il en était certain car leurs quatre garçons étaient assez vifs et avaient donc besoin d'espace. Mac Kintosh affirma que le mobile home était vraiment très bien même s'il s'agissait d'une résidence secondaire ou de loisirs. De plus, l'édifice était déjà doté de l'électricité et de tout le confort nécessaire, y compris un lave-vaisselle et même la machine à laver. Ce fait surprit agréablement Pansy qui confessa avoir toujours envié les appareils de Naé sa belle-sœur car elle en avait assez de laver le linge ou la vaisselle de la famille à la main.

Mac Kintosh s'esclaffa aussitôt en affirmant aimer la machine à laver lui aussi car il était célibataire et n'entendait pas dépenser tout son argent à la blanchisserie du _Chemin de Traverse_ comme certains sang-purs, ni laver son linge à la main. Son rire rappela celui de Toorj à Pansy puis elle se demanda si son conjoint se sentait vraiment prêt à tout révéler à son père. Ce dernier curieux demanda ensuite la raison de la présence du camping-car sur le terrain puis il approuva l'idée de Toorj afin de voyager commodément avec le bébé qui ne pouvait pas voyager à travers le réseau de cheminette, ni transplaner pour le moment.

Ensuite, Pansy se ressaisit et proposa à Mac Kintosh de prendre un thé à bord du camping-car. L'écossais curieux accepta de visiter l'engin et le trouva très pratique mais il affirma que le mobile-home était bien plus grand ainsi que spacieux. Le sorcier saisit donc la boîte de thé de la jeune femme avant d'entraîner le couple dehors pour se rendre dans le bois. Les deux conjoints admirèrent les arbres enneigés ou encore l'étendue du terrain puis Pansy nota l'écurie. Elle demanda donc à Mac Kintosh si des chevaux étaient encore présents et voulut la visiter après sa réponse positive.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Toorj resta ensuite abasourdi par la belle écurie bien entretenue ou encore tous les box. Certains étaient vides car Mac Kintosh n'avait pas acheté d'animaux supplémentaires mais il confirma la présence des chevaux issus du haras de Parkinson. Effectivement, Pansy reconnut l'étalon pur sang de son père maintenant âgé de vingt-cinq ans mais le cheval détenait encore fière allure malgré son âge. La jeune femme s'en approcha aussitôt pour le caresser puis l'animal curieux observa l'humaine dont l'odeur et la voix lui semblaient familières mais l'apparence était inconnue.

Toorj admira l'étalon lui aussi avant d'observer tous les animaux puis il constata la présence de poulains. Mac Kintosh expliqua s'occuper des chevaux restants ainsi que de leurs descendants même s'il avait limité le nombre de naissances. L'écossais contempla le mongol s'approcher des animaux et crut revoir les gestes de Nalaa lors de ses soins envers les chevaux, cependant, cela ne signifiait pas que c'était bien leur fils. Au bout d'un moment, il se ressaisit puis proposa au couple de se rendre au mobil-home. Toorj acquiesça avant de quitter l'écurie en compagnie de son épouse sous le regard de Mac Kintosh. Ce dernier les entraîna plus loin avant de leur montrer le mobil-home.

Le couple resta surpris par ses larges dimensions avant de contempler la façade blanche et le toit bleu. Mac Kintosh affirma qu'il faisait 47 mètres grâce à la présence de la mezzanine puis il les entraîna à l'intérieur où Pansy admira la pièce à vivre composée de la cuisine en L ainsi que du salon-salle à manger. L'écossais affirma que son père avait voulu lui laisser un mobile-home spacieux même si ce n'était bien évidemment pas comparable au manoir. Il y avait aussi la télévision mais l'écossais la ferait remplacer car la technologie avait évolué depuis 1998 donc elle n'était pas compatible avec le système d'aujourd'hui. Toorj affirma aussitôt payer les frais de remplacement car il n'était pas question de lui faire dépenser de l'argent. Toutefois, Mac Kintosh les rassura en affirmant prélever la somme nécessaire sur le compte de Pansy. D'ailleurs il les emmènerait à la brasserie tout à l'heure car tous les comptes étaient soigneusement répertoriés là-bas. La sorcière affirma lui faire confiance donc ce n'était pas pressé.

Ensuite, l'écossais montra l'électroménager à Pansy ravie face à ces accessoires démodés pour les moldus mais neufs et inédits pour elle qui n'en possédait pas à la Ger. L'écossais leur montra la salle de bains, les toilettes séparées, la mezzanine qui pouvait servir de chambre supplémentaire pour des enfants ou pour autre chose puis les quatre chambres. Toorj observa la première chambre d'enfants dotée de deux lits ponts et un bureau. La seconde détenait deux lits d'une place chacun positionnés cote à cote pour former un second lit double si nécessaire et une petite penderie. Mac Kintosh affirma que la pièce était identique à la première donc les deux lits indépendants pouvaient être déplacés chacun d'un coté de la pièce. Le mongol acquiesça face aux explications du sorcier avant de suivre les autres dans la troisième chambre composée de deux lits superposés plus un lit gigogne en cas de besoin, un petit bureau et une penderie. Enfin, le sorcier secrètement ravi nota que seule la quatrième chambre détenait un vrai lit double pour les parents. Il songea que les garçons pourraient ainsi obtenir leur espace chacun entre les trois premières chambres et la mezzanine pendant que lui-même s'arrangerait pour convaincre Pansy de dormir enfin ensemble au lieu de finir tout seul sur la banquette convertible du salon.

Le sorcier proposa donc à sa femme de s'installer dans ce mobil-home en attendant la fin des travaux plutôt qu'à la Ger. Ainsi, ils pourraient y fêter Tsagaan Sar s'ils étaient déjà là et faire plaisir aux enfants ravis d'utiliser tout de suite leurs futurs cadeaux moldus au lieu d'attendre la réactivation de l'électricité à la ferme. Pansy songeuse observa les lieux puis l'éclairage quand Mac Kintosh l'activa avant d'accepter de rester ici après avoir songé à la joie de Toorjii qui avait bien besoin de se changer les idées après son agression par Gyaar. Enfin, Mac Kintosh montra aux deux époux le bon fonctionnement du gaz et promit d'activer le frigidaire encore jamais utilisé. Pansy surprise trouva également le nécessaire pour la cuisine mais aussi la vaisselle. L'écossais affirma que ces choses étaient fournies avec les mobil homes, cependant elle pourrait toujours utiliser ses propres affaires probablement plus récentes si c'était son souhait. La sorcière acquiesça avant de faire chauffer l'eau pour le thé puisque l'eau courante fonctionnait.

* * *

L'écossais profita du fait qu'elle était ainsi occupée pour tenter de tirer les vers du nez de son hypothétique fils car Archibald n'était pas patient. Aussi, il n'avait pas envie de jouer au psychomage ou d'attendre des semaines pour savoir la vérité. Il rejoignit donc Toorj assis à table avant de discuter avec lui :

« _ Vos enfants aiment les choses moldues si j'ai bien compris : ils fréquentent donc des enfants de ce monde ? Demanda Mac Kintosh pour mettre sa proie en confiance avant de l'appâter et la ferrer de son mieux.

\- Oui : ils ont tous été scolarisés chez les moldus depuis leurs trois ans. Donc nous allons les inscrire à l'école ici. Toorjii retournera lui aussi à l'école moldue s'il ne va pas à Poudlard cette année. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Alors ils seront contents de s'installer au mobil-home en attendant la fin de vos travaux. Estima Mac Kintosh.

\- Oh oui, ils pourront utiliser leurs trucs moldus. Estima Toorj.

\- Vos enfants ont l'air très gentils sur les photographies du faire-part. D'ailleurs, ils vous ressemblent à tous les deux. Dit Mac Kintosh.

\- Ils sont très sages sur les images mais ce sont des diables quand ils se déchaînent. Il y a des jours où je voudrais lancer un _Assurdiato _sur mes garçons pendant quelques minutes pour avoir un peu de calme. Affirma Toorj.

\- J'ai vu qu'ils portent tous des lunettes sur l'une des photos, comme s'ils n'avaient pas voulu les enlever pour ce cliché. Vous portez également des lunettes à ce que je vois donc vos enfants ont repris ça de vous puisque personne n'a de problèmes de vue chez les Parkinson. Tenta Mac Kintosh pour tendre une perche au mongol sinon il le mettrait au pied du mur d'ici peu.

\- Oui, j'ai des lunettes depuis que je suis tout petit. Avoua le mongol sans se douter que Mac Kintosh en portait lui aussi durant son enfance avant de corriger sa vue.

\- Les moldus ont des trucs qui s'appellent lentilles, ce qui permet d'éviter les lunettes vous savez. L'informa Mac Kintosh.

\- Oui mon beau-frère m'en a parlé mais je ne sais pas trop. Confessa Toorj.

\- Sinon, il y a le laser aussi : c'est comme si un moldu utilisait une baguette magique pour corriger votre vue grâce à un sort. Expliqua Mac Kintosh.

\- Mm, c'est intéressant : j'y songerai peut-être un jour.

\- Vous ne pouvez jamais vous passer de vos lunettes ? Demanda l'écossais.

\- Je vois moins bien sans donc je ne les lève pas souvent hormis pour les photos par exemple. Avoua Toorj.

\- Moi aussi j'avais des problèmes de vue avant et je levais également mes lunettes au moment des photographies. Ensuite, j'ai commencé à endosser des lentilles durant les années 90 puis j'ai fini par me soumettre au laser comme mon frère Reginald. Donc je ne porte plus de lunettes depuis longtemps contrairement à mon père qui est mort bien avant l'essor de cette technologie. Révéla Mac Kintosh.

\- Il avait des lunettes lui aussi ? S'enquit Toorj curieux.

\- Oui toute ma famille en avait hormis ma mère. Et vous : vous avez repris ça de votre père ou votre mère ? Demanda Archibald.

\- De mon père je crois… Dit Toorj penaud.

\- Comment ça vous croyez ? Demanda Archibald convaincu d'avoir ferré sa prise tout en remerciant silencieusement Parkinson de lui avoir enseigné son art digne des plus grandes fripouilles Serpentardes.

\- Je ne l'ai pas connu, ni ma vraie mère mais elle n'avait pas de lunettes sur la seule photo d'elle que j'ai vu. Dit Toorj.

\- …

\- Le thé est prêt. Intervint Pansy pour désamorcer le silence lourd de sous-entendus en train de s'installer._ »

* * *

La sorcière s'installa auprès des deux hommes après avoir porté une théière ainsi que les tasses. Elle servit le thé pendant que Mac Kintosh observait Toorj conscient des raisons de l'interrogatoire de l'écossais. Toutefois, le plus jeune des deux hommes n'appréciait pas le fait d'être ainsi mis au pied du mur. Le mongol aurait aimé prendre son temps, néanmoins, il comprit que son géniteur était manifestement encore plus impatient et impulsif que lui. Pansy songea à un détail puis expliqua avoir vu les photographies de la brasserie avant de demander à Mac Kintosh si le maître brasseur-malteur était bien son frère.

Mac Kintosh acquiesça puis il expliqua que Reginald produisait aussi bien du whisky, plusieurs types d'eaux de vie que de la bière. Ensuite, la production artisanale était vendue au petit pub attenant ou encore à la boutique de souvenirs qui servait également d'épicerie fine. L'écossais révéla que la boutique était tenue par l'épouse de Reginald avant sa mort. Mac Kintosh avait ensuite confié la boutique à sa nièce mais cette dernière venait d'ouvrir son cabinet vétérinaire. Aussi, Archibald s'occupait lui-même du local en attendant de trouver une ou un employé car le magasin ne pouvait pas fermer durant la période des sports d'hiver. Enfin, son frère Reginald avait eu également deux fils : l'un était le cuisinier du restaurant de Kenji et l'autre travaillait à la brasserie avec son père.

Toorj songea qu'il détenait donc des cousins à défaut de sa fratrie qui ne voulait pas de lui. Mac Kintosh expliqua également que les enfants de son frère étaient des sorciers sang-purs eux aussi mais les fils préféraient rester du coté moldu après avoir eu leurs Aspics. Enfin, leur cadette avait d'abord étudié la vétomagie mais elle finit par devenir également vétérinaire car il y a avait trop peu de clients chez les sorciers britanniques pour ouvrir son propre cabinet ou même trouver une place de vétomagique au sein de la seule clinique vetomagique existante. Archibald se considérait donc le dernier sorcier de la famille Mac Kintosh présent dans le monde sorcier puisque son oncle n'avait pas eu d'enfants et lui-même ne possédait aucune descendance directe. Ce fait était bien dommage car le nom des Mac Kintosh s'éteindrait donc dans le monde sorcier après sa mort si ses trois neveux finissaient par rester seulement du coté moldu.

L'écossais saisit ensuite sa tasse pour siroter son thé tout en observant du coin de l'œil la réaction de Toorj. Ce dernier ne savait cependant comment réagir face à de tels propos mais sa femme finit par utiliser la légillimancie pour l'inciter à parler car Mac Kintosh tentait probablement de tester le terrain. Or, ce type n'était pas très patient d'après son père donc il ne valait mieux pas trop tergiverser sinon Mac Kintosh risquait vraiment de lui voler ses cheveux pour pouvoir faire effectuer un test de paternité. Toorj comprit son point de vue, néanmoins, le mongol n'aimait pas être pressé ainsi. Après tout, il ne connaissait rien de ce type et puis ce n'était pas la semence qui rendait un type père mais le fait de s'occuper de son gosse.

* * *

Il finit cependant par prendre la parole :

« _ Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas marié afin de fonder votre propre famille et perpétuer votre nom dans le monde sorcier ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Je comptais me marier en 1980 mais j'ai été très déçu par ma fiancée de l'époque puis je n'ai rencontré personne qui m'a inspiré suffisamment confiance après cette désillusion. Répondit Mac Kintosh.

\- A ce point-là ? S'étonna Toorj.

\- Oui. Rétorqua Mac Kintosh.

\- …

\- Euh Archibald vous avez donc besoin d'une employée à la boutique ? Intervint Pansy.

\- Oui : vous voudriez vous placer derrière le comptoir Pansy ? Proposa Mac Kintosh.

\- Non car je n'aurais franchement pas le temps de m'occuper d'un magasin après notre arrivée ici mais je connais une personne qui a besoin d'un travail fixe puisqu'elle occupe un poste saisonnier en ce moment. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Vous connaissez encore du monde à Aviemore ? S'étonna Archibald.

\- En fait, nous avons rencontré une sorcière mais elle ne m'a pas reconnue et se fait passer pour une simple moldue. Elle est en train de divorcer de son mari moldu donc j'aimerai bien l'aider si c'est possible. Dit Pansy avant de lui résumer sa rencontre avec Mafalda Prewett.

\- Cette Mafalda Prewett est fiable ? Interrogea Mac Kintosh.

\- Je pense que oui mais je ne l'avais pas revue depuis des années. Précisa Pansy.

\- Mafalda Prewett… Hm, Molly Prewett est devenue une Weasley, ses frères sont morts mais elle a encore des cousins dont un cracmol si je me souviens bien ? Demanda Mac Kintosh.

\- Oui c'est la fille de cet homme : elle était à Serpentard avec moi mais ce n'était pas facile pour elle tous les jours entre un père cracmol et une mère moldue.

\- J'imagine car les Serpentards ne sont pas des tendres. Dit l'écossais.

\- Les autres non plus Archibald. Contesta Pansy.

\- Je sais : mon ancienne Maison n'est pas parfaite non plus. De plus. ses membres sont souvent des têtes brûlées prêts à foncer dans n'importe quoi sous le prétexte de démontrer leur courage. Répondit l'écossais.

\- Vous étiez dans quelle Maison ? Demanda Toorj curieux.

\- A Gryffondor. _Répondit l'écossais. _ Pourquoi faites-vous cette tête-là ?

\- Mon beau-père était à Serpentard donc je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit proche d'un Gryffondor. Avoua Toorj.

\- Les histoires de maison durent seulement à Poudlard après c'est différent dans la vie de tous les jours. _Affirma Mac Kintosh._ Et vous, vous étiez dans quelle maison dans votre école mongole ?

\- Les Rouge-et-Or. Répondit Toorj.

\- Et vous avez épousé une Serpentarde comme quoi ça démontre bien le fait que les rivalités existent seulement à l'école. Estima Mac Kintosh.

\- Oui vous avez probablement raison. Reconnut Toorj.

\- Bon voulez-vous visiter la brasserie maintenant ? Proposa Mac Kintosh.

\- Mm, je voudrais aller contrôler mes enfants d'abord. Avoua Pansy.

\- Fort bien, nous allons donc vous attendre ici votre mari et moi. Répondit Archibald décidé à coincer le mongol car il n'était pas question de rester sans réponse. _ »

Pansy inquiète contempla son mari qui finit cependant par affirmer l'attendre. Une fois seuls, les deux hommes s'observèrent un moment durant lequel l'écossais en profita pour examiner d'avantage le sorcier. Archibald estima que Toorj détenait incontestablement des traits asiatiques mais sa taille était égale à la sienne et celle de Reginald. L'écossais chercha quelque ressemblance entre le mongol ainsi que ses neveux mais il n'en trouva pas.

Mac Kintosh se demanda donc si ce type était vraiment son fils, néanmoins, ses doutes semblaient concorder avec les faits relatés par Parkinson. De plus, ce dernier ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire et l'avait même enjoint à la patience donc Archibald estimait que Patrick avait tenté de lui donner un indice. Toutefois, la patience n'était pas une vertu de Mac Kintosh hormis s'il pensait empocher de l'argent à la fin d'une mission. Certes, un fils était largement supérieur à des gallions, cependant, l'écossais s'impatientait face à la lenteur de cet inconnu qui ne disait toujours rien.

Il ne comprenait pas non plus le choix de Nalaa de le quitter pour le neveu de Parkinson alors qu'ils avaient décidé de se marier et que Mac Kintosh avait promis de lui construire un petit centre équestre pour qu'elle puisse continuer de travailler dans son domaine. Certes, la Mongole n'appréciait pas le fait de quitter la Mongolie pour les Highlands mais Mac Kintosh était conscient que son travail en Asie ne durerait pas toute sa vie. Enfin, il voulait rentrer chez lui dans les Highlands et y élever leurs futurs enfants. Mac Kintosh songea avec amertume que Nalaa n'avait même pas donné les prénoms choisis pour leur premier fils à ce Toorj si c'était bien son gosse.

* * *

L'écossais fit apparaître une bouteille de whisky écossais en affirmant qu'elle provenait de la brasserie. Il alla chercher deux verres puis Toorj estima ne pas pouvoir refuser à dix-huit heures. Le mongol était plutôt amateur de vodka ou encore d'airag une boisson alcoolisée mongole obtenue à partir de lait fermenté, néanmoins, il resta surpris par la saveur de ce whisky bien meilleur que ceux trouvés au supermarché moldu d'Altay. Archibald satisfait reprit la parole :

« _ Vous ne devez probablement trouver que de la piquette ou des alcools appelés whisky mais qui sont de la contrefaçon dans votre supermarché.

\- Je ne sais pas: je n'y connais rien en whisky mais je reconnais que celui-ci est très bon. Répondit le mongol.

\- Il a été préparé par mon frère.

\- Et vous, vous n'en préparez pas ? S'enquit Toorj curieux.

\- Non, je ne le fais plus depuis longtemps. Répondit Mac Kintosh.

\- Vous préférez vous occuper des affaires j'imagine.

\- Oui : au début ce n'était pas par choix mais parce que je me suis retrouvé seul avec mon petit frère sur les bras à dix-huit ans et sans le sou après la perte de notre brasserie ainsi que la mort de nos parents. Un brasseur sorcier ne gagne pas bien sa vie s'il n'est pas le maître de sa propre brasserie. Aussi, j'ai changé de métier afin de pouvoir nourrir mon petit frère puis j'ai commencé une belle carrière auprès de Patrick le papa de Pansy donc la brasserie ne m'intéressait plus. Expliqua Mac Kintosh.

\- Cela n'a pas du être facile d'élever votre petit frère tout seul. Estima Toorj curieux.

\- Non mais Reginald a compris que je faisais de mon mieux même si je l'ai laissé à Poudlard durant la période où je travaillais en Asie, notamment en Mongolie. Aussi, je le voyais seulement durant les vacances d'été ou de Noël quand il venait me rejoindre.

\- Vous êtes restés longtemps en Mongolie ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Cinq ans mais j'ai fini par rentrer après la cruelle désillusion infligée par mon ex.

\- Le ton de votre voix est empli d'amertume : vous lui en voulez encore maintenant ? L'interrogea Toorj avec appréhension.

\- Oui car elle m'a profondément blessé en me quittant pour un dandy anglais mieux vêtu, plus cultivé et raffiné que moi. Répondit Mac Kintosh._ »

Toorj contempla avec curiosité l'homme en face de lui et se demanda ce que lui-même ressentirait à la place de ce type si Pansy l'avait quitté pour Kumbat par exemple. Avant sa rencontre avec sa future femme, Toorj n'éprouvait aucune jalousie face aux nouveaux petits amis de ses ex mais il songea à sa panique au sujet d'un éventuel nouvel amour dans la vie de son époux après avoir repris ses esprits cette année. En son for intérieur, le mongol estima qu'il aurait perdu la tête si un type avait pris sa place dans le cœur, les bras ou le lit de Pansy. Le sorcier jaloux ressentit même une flambée de colère à cette idée et comprit qu'il n'aurait pas su rester calme s'il se fut trouvé dans la même situation que Mac Kintosh car le départ de sa femme avec un autre homme l'aurait rendu profondément malheureux.

Le mongol comprit donc un peu son père désireux de refaire le portrait du neveu de Parkinson après avoir réalisé l'identité du nouveau compagnon de Nalaa deux jours après leur rupture seulement. Effectivement, la jeune femme l'avait quitté pour ce type et non à cause d'un malentendu. De plus, l' ego de Mac Kintosh avait du en prendre un sacré coup car Toorj avait compris que ce type détenait une grande fierté. Enfin, ce type était manifestement seul malgré sa famille car un frère, des neveux et une nièce ne remplaçait pas un enfant ou une épouse.

* * *

Il nota également son geste nerveux puisque Mac Kintosh tripotait non pas ses favoris mais son bouc. L'espace d'un instant, Toorj s'imagina se laisser pousser un bouc ou des favoris comme son père alors qu'il avait toujours pris soin de se raser car le mongol n'aimait pas la barbe, ni les moustaches. D'ailleurs, ses camarades de chambrée à l'école étaient tous restés surpris par sa pilosité plus prononcée que la leur y compris sur les joues mais le sorcier estimait maintenant savoir de qui elle provenait. Il ne put donc s'empêcher de demander quelques détails à son père :

« _ Vous arrivez à supporter un bouc et des favoris ?

\- Oui mais mon aspect vous étonne ? Demanda Archibald.

\- Je ne me suis jamais laissé pousser la barbe comme ça. Certains de mes camarades moldus le faisaient à l'école car c'était à la mode dans leur monde durant les années 90 mais j'avais déjà assez de mal comme ça à discipliner ma tignasse donc je ne voulais pas rajouter une autre corvée en passant des heures à soigner un bouc. Confessa Toorj.

\- C'est juste une habitude à prendre. Expliqua Mac Kintosh

\- Ouais probablement mais j'étais déjà le plus poilu et le plus grand du groupe donc je n'avais pas envie de me différencier d'avantage puisque certains m'appelaient _l'Eurasien_ et je trouvais ça vexant. Avoua Toorj.

\- Ah bon : pourtant, vous avez épousé une eurasienne et vos enfants le sont également. Contesta Mac Kintosh curieux.

\- Les Adiriig n'appréciaient même pas les Asiatiques des autres pays alors les Eurasiens n'en parlons pas : ils étaient encore plus mal considérés que les cracmols mongols. Donc je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'était un eurasien avant de rencontrer ma future femme et comprendre que leurs préjugés n'étaient que des conneries. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Vous avez donc du surprendre les vôtres par le choix de votre épouse dans ce cas, enfin, vos parents adoptifs. Précisa l'écossais.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que mon beau-père vous a résumé une partie de mon histoire donc vous savez probablement que mes soi-disant parents ne m'ont pas adopté. Répondit Toorj.

\- Oui vous avez été confié à la Katoun par votre mère si j'ai bien compris. Dit l'écossais.

\- Apparemment oui mais vous comprendrez que je n'ai aucun souvenir des faits puisque j'avais seulement deux jours lorsque Nadang Adiriig a commencé à me faire passer pour son fils ainsi que celui du Khan.

\- Vous étiez heureux auprès d'eux ? Demanda l'écossais.

\- J'ai vécu dans le luxe et personne ne m'a battu donc je ne peux pas me plaindre. Répondit Toorj.

\- Vous aviez de belles choses, une vie de rêves mais vous n'étiez pas vraiment heureux avec votre soi-disant famille. Conclut Archibald.

\- Disons que tout était très codifié dans cette famille. Enfin, le Khan et la Katoun exigeaient beaucoup de moi mais rien ne semblait assez suffisant pour les contenter, ni obtenir un peu d'affection. Bon. je ne suis pas une bonne femme désireuse de câlins mais c'est important pour un gosse de se sentir aimé. Je ne veux pas non plus cajoler mes fils à longueur de journée mais je fais de mon mieux pour être présent auprès d'eux. Le plus grand est un ado maintenant donc Toorjii ne veut pas de câlins contrairement à son cadet mais il sait que je suis là pour lui. Je refuse d'imiter mon soi-disant père qui me demandait toujours plus car je ne veux pas voir mon fils se transformer en mon petit chien pour me faire plaisir comme je le fis pour le Khan.

\- Vous avez du voir votre monde vaciller quand vous avez appris la vérité cette année. Estima Mac Kintosh songeur.

\- Oui mais j'ai eu la chance de retrouver ma femme et de conserver l'affection de mes enfants donc c'est l'essentiel. Affirma Toorj sincère._ »

L'écossais continua de poser quelques questions sur l'ancienne vie de Toorj qui révéla donc quelques détails sur son existence en tant qu'héritier du Khan mais aussi auror. Il confessa sa nostalgie pour son métier, néanmoins, le mongol était conscient de ne plus pouvoir exercer après le scandale provoqué lors des révélations sur ses origines ou encore sa bêtise. Mac Kintosh abasourdi demanda des détails sur cette dernière car Parkinson lui avait parlé de ses problèmes avec les Adiriig mais pas des raisons pour lesquelles la fille du Khan Deriig était en prison par sa faute.

Toorj poussa un soupir et avoua ses regrets pour sa bêtise dont les aurors du coin ne se doutaient pas sinon la famille serait sous le regard des curieux ici également. Le mongol hésita un moment mais il finit par décider d'en parler avec Mac Kintosh pour tester la réaction de l'écossais face aux gestes de son propre fils. Archibald écouta le récit puis l'écossais songea qu'il n'y avait rien d'honteux même si la famille avait morflé par la faute du père. Il reprit donc la parole :

« _ Je m'attendais à une histoire bien pire que celle-là. Affirma-t-il.

\- Ah bon ? Je ne vois franchement pas ce qui pourrait être pire que de laisser des gens emmener sa femme à l'asile, la répudier pour des conneries pendant quatre ans, la blesser ainsi que nos fils, me marier avec une autre femme ou encore laisser une tarée voler la potion Bébé de Saejin sans me rendre compte de rien. Protesta Toorj.

\- Ce n'est pas totalement de votre faute car personne ne peut résister contre les _Imperium_. Et puis on fait tous confiance à sa mère donc vous avez fait confiance à celle que vous preniez pour votre génitrice. Modéra Archibald.

\- Oui mais bon ma femme et mes enfants ont souffert par ma faute. Regretta Toorj.

\- L'essentiel c'est que votre famille se soit enfin réunie. Vous avez eu la chance que votre femme vous ai attendu au lieu de refaire sa vie avec un autre. Conclut l'écossais.

\- Oui j'ai eu beaucoup de chance car elle a accepté de me donner une possibilité contrairement à l'avis de ma belle-mère, mon beau-frère ou encore ma propre fratrie. D'ailleurs, mon demi-frère et ma demi-soeur ne veulent pas me voir.

\- Vous avez des frère et sœur de la part de votre mère ou de votre père ? Demanda Mac Kintosh surpris.

\- Ma mère a eu un second fils et une fille après moi. Mon frère est venu me voir mais je l'ai chassé à cause des Imperium subis. A présent, j'ai repris mes esprits mais ils ne veulent pas me rencontrer puisqu'ils me Ils considèrent responsable de la mort de notre mère car je ne suis pas allé la voir sur son lit de mort comme elle le souhaitait en 2013. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Ils sont ridicules de penser ça. Protesta Archibald.

\- Mon frère n'a pas voulu me revoir, ni même m'indiquer où se trouve la tombe de ma mère ou encore me donner une seule photo d'elle. C'est Pansy qui en a trouvé une par hasard parmi les photos trouvées dans la boite de son père hier soir. Révéla Toorj dans un lapsus.

\- Et votre père vous savez qui c'est ? S'enquit l'écossais.

\- Oui, enfin, si la tapisserie des Parkinson est fiable. Répondit Toorj.

\- C'est un artefact extrêmement fiable comme toutes les tapisseries familiales pour les sorciers qui ont la chance d'en posséder une. Donc vous n'avez pas besoin d'un test de paternité pour déterminer l'identité de votre père. Expliqua l'écossais légèrement agité.

\- Me voilà : désolée pour le retard mais j'ai du nourrir puis endormir Saejin. Intervint Pansy qui venait de transplaner. _ »

* * *

Toorj accueillit sa femme avec soulagement car cette conversation commençait à devenir assez éprouvante même s'il s'efforçait de rester calme. Il se leva puisque Mac Kintosh avait proposé de se rendre à la brasserie mais l'écossais n'en avait pas fini. En effet, Archibald refusait de partir d'ici sans une réponse qu'elle soit négative ou positive. Autrement, il passerait le restant de ses jours à s'interroger sur le retour du fils prodigue ou non.

L'écossais affirma donc à Pansy qu'il restait encore une question à régler avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir ainsi que Toorj. Ce dernier lança un _Tempus_ puis affirma qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'attarder très longtemps en raison du décalage horaire, sinon, ils risquaient de s'endormir sur place à cause du manque d'heures de sommeil. Mac Kintosh acquiesça et affirma que ça ne prendrait pas longtemps. Ensuite, il les laisserait repartir chez eux avant de les emmener à la brasserie un autre jour. L'écossais reprit donc la parole :

« _ Ecoutez : mon ex s'appelait Nalaa et a mis au monde un enfant qu'on m'a dit mort-né en 1980. J'ai pensé à mon hypothétique fils pendant plus de trente-sept ans donc votre histoire est en train de me rendre dingue depuis tout à l'heure car je me demande si vous êtes mon gosse censément décédé. Aussi pouvez-vous me dire si je suis votre père ou non ? Expliqua Mac Kintosh.

\- On dit de moi que je suis impulsif mais vous l'êtes d'avantage. Estima Toorj estomaqué par cette demande plutôt directe.

\- C'est mon caractère et puis je n'aime pas tourner autour du chaudron. Franchement, je suis incapable d'attendre des jours, des semaines ou des mois que vous vous décidiez à parler. Vous pouvez me refuser comme père si vous le voulez mais dites-moi au moins si je suis votre géniteur ou non, sinon, je vais péter un câble comme disent les moldus du coin. Expliqua Archibald.

\- C'est bien votre nom qui apparaît sur la tapisserie. Répondit Toorj.

\- Merlin, j'ai besoin d'un verre. Affirma Mac Kintosh abasourdi et sans vraiment réfléchir car ses pensées étaient en train de s'agiter dans sa tête.

\- …

\- Euh attendez, c'est une bonne nouvelle : je suis vraiment content mais c'est si inattendu. Se reprit Mac Kintosh.

\- Je comprends, ça l'est pour moi aussi : j'ai su votre nom qu'hier soir même si ma femme avait des doutes depuis hier matin après s'être souvenue d'une conversation avec vous. Dit Toorj également déstabilisé par la vision de son père qui s'était laissé tomber sur la première chaise venue.

\- Pourquoi Nalaa n'a rien dit ? Demanda Mac Kintosh livide tout en se versant un whisky.

\- Je ne sais pas : elle est morte avant que je ne puisse lui poser la question. Au début, je pensais même être simplement issu d'une histoire d'une nuit ou un truc dans ce genre. Dit Toorj.

\- Mais c'est faux : vous n'êtes pas du tout issu d'une erreur puisqu'on voulait des enfants avant notre rupture ! Donc je me serais volontiers occupé de vous si elle ne voulait pas de nous deux. Votre mère le savait fort bien ! En revanche, je me suis posé des questions pendant trente-sept ans parce que je ne savais même pas si c'était mon bébé qui était mort ou non ! Nalaa vous a donné ou vendu sans se soucier de mon avis et du votre. Protesta Mac Kintosh blessé.

\- Elle s'était retrouvée à la rue après la perte de son procès ainsi que de sa maison. Donc je suppose qu'elle pensait que c'était mieux pour moi de me donner à la Katoun. Expliqua Toorj penaud qui se sentait incapable de critiquer sa mère.

\- Mais nous devions nous marier et rentrer dans les Highlands d'ici quelques mois. J'allais lui construire un centre équestre comme elle le souhaitait ! Donc votre mère savait fort bien que je serai rapidement revenu vous chercher tous les deux si elle m'avait annoncé son état. S'insurgea Mac Kintosh.

\- Elle a peut-être eu peur de votre réaction vu qu'elle vous avait quitté pour mon cousin. Intervint Pansy.

\- J'ai un caractère de cochon c'est vrai mais je n'ai jamais frappé une femme. S'insurgea Mac Kintosh.

\- C'est une simple supposition au sujet des pensées de Nalaa, pas mon avis Archibald. L'apaisa Pansy.

\- J'ai un fils mais il m'a fallu attendre trente-sept ans pour le voir. Déplora l'écossais tout en contemplant Toorj.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Avoua Toorj penaud.

\- Je sais qu'il ne faut pas dire du mal des morts mais Nalaa s'est montrée cruelle envers nous deux. Elle a probablement voulu se venger de moi pour avoir frappé Parkinson mais de là à vous confier à des inconnus: c'est un geste insensé, cruel et dégueulasse ! Protesta Mac Kintosh.

\- Ou alors ma mère n'était pas certaine de l'identité de mon père. Hasarda Toorj honteux.

\- Non c'est impossible: j'étais tout le temps là durant la période où vous avez été conçu. Affirma Mac Kintosh après quelques calculs.

\- Je sais que mon mari ne ressemble pas à un nouveau-né mais l'essentiel c'est que vous puissiez le voir à partir de maintenant non ? Tenta Pansy.

\- Oui c'est certain mais j'aurais pu élever mon fils et faire de mon mieux pour le rendre heureux si sa mère m'avait averti. Je ne suis pas le plus raffiné des sorciers, ni le plus riche mais Toorj aurait vécu avec moi son papa au lieu de se retrouver chez ces glaçons d'Adiriig. Avoua Archibald.

\- Je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir eu la chance d'être élevé par vous. Avoua Toorj touché par les propos de cet homme.

\- Dites ça vous dirait de prendre mon nom ? Bon ce n'est pas prestigieux comme celui des Adiriig par chez vous, ni aussi chic que celui de Patrick mais c'est le mien et le seul que je peux vous offrir même si vous êtes déjà un adulte. Proposa Archibald avec gaucherie.

\- J'en serais très honoré Mr. Affirma Toorj en songeant à la différence entre cet écossais qui se prenait pour un rustre mais détenait la noblesse du cœur et le Khan Adiriig censément raffiné mais qui n'avait pas hésité à le rejeter comme un chien galeux.

\- Appelez-moi Archibald à défaut de _Dad_ mais pas Mr. Bon je sais que dans les romans, les gens s'enlacent et versent des larmes mais j'avoue ne pas savoir faire ces choses. Expliqua Mac Kintosh sincèrement ému._ »

* * *

Toorj bouleversé ne savait pas non plus comment réagir face à ce père inattendu mais franchement plus humain que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Le mongol était sincèrement heureux de le rencontrer, néanmoins, il n'était pas une femme et ne se voyait donc pas se jeter dans les bras d'un autre type. Toorj se mit cependant à le contempler avec avidité afin de graver ses traits dans son esprit. De son coté Mac Kintosh s'approcha et se mit à lui tourner autour en affirmant devoir l'observer sous toutes les coutures pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une illusion due au whisky.

Toorj heureux le laissa faire car cela faisait bien longtemps que le Khan son soi-disant père ne le regardait plus. Mac Kintosh décréta qu'il tenait sa taille, ses yeux noirs ainsi que ses cheveux indomptables. Il affirma également reconnaître certaines de ses expressions sur son visage. Par contre, il déplora le fait que Nalaa ne lui ait pas donné au moins un des prénoms qu'il avait choisi pour leur premier fils. Toorj curieux l'interrogea aussitôt :

« _ Comment étais-je censé m'appeler ? Demanda Toorj avide de détails sur son père mais aussi l'enfance qui aurait du être la sienne.

\- Je voulais t'appeler Robert-Bruce. Révéla l'écossais qui passa au tutoiement.

\- Robert-Bruce. Répéta Toorj.

\- Oui : Robert comme Robert Burns un grand poète écossais sorcier qui se faisait passer pour un moldu, Bruce comme mon père puis les deux attachés font Robert-Bruce comme l'un des plus grands rois d'Ecosse. Affirma Mac Kintosh.

\- Je vois que vous aimez toujours autant votre pays. Estima Pansy.

\- Toujours.

\- En tout cas Robert-Bruce c'est joli donc tu ne te serais pas appelé Archie ou Archibald junior comme nous le pensions. Dit Pansy à son mari.

\- Ah non : je n'aime pas mon prénom donc je te l'aurais épargné. Précisa Mac Kintosh

\- Je préfère aussi Robert-Bruce à Archibald. Confirma Toorj. _ »

* * *

Les trois sorciers discutèrent quelques instants pendant lesquels l'écossais voulut tout savoir sur le fils prodigue enfin arrivé auprès de son père. Tous deux ne s'enlaçaient pas encore mais les regards attentifs parlaient pour eux. Mac Kintosh avait encore du mal à croire à sa chance après toutes ces années car il avait cru que son seul fils était mort mais il était finalement bien en vie. Par contre, l'écossais se promit silencieusement de se venger de Nalaa d'une manière ou d'une autre mais il suivit le conseil de Parkinson et n'en dit rien à Toorj.

Ce dernier vivait un véritable moment d'euphorie après s'être senti un moins que rien depuis le mois de janvier. Certes, il n'allait pas appeler l'écossais _Papa_ en moins de deux mais il était heureux de se savoir accepté. Archibald affirma venir demain et emmener son frère s'il n'était pas trop fatigué après son travail à la brasserie ainsi que le décalage horaire. En réalité, Mac Kintosh aurait voulu garder son fils avec lui mais il était conscient que le couple ne pouvait pas laisser leurs enfants aux elfes toute la nuit. L'écossais demanda ensuite des détails sur ses cinq petits-enfants totalement inattendus.

Ensuite, Toorj lui confessa son désir de garder aussi le nom de sa femme ce que Mac Kintosh approuva car la famille Parkinson ne devait pas s'éteindre à ses yeux. Le sorcier affirma n'avoir jamais songé à rentrer dans une grande famille mais il était fier de voir son fils entrer chez les Parkinson dont il admirait toujours le père. La discussion fut cependant interrompue par des coups à la porte puis Mac Kintosh curieux alla ouvrir avant de se retrouver devant Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Ce dernier n'était pas surpris par l'homme mais la vision de cette maisonnette ou encore celle de l'écurie dans les bois.

Son beau-frère ne comprenait pas non plus les faits et demanda poliment la permission d'entrer. Mac Kintosh s'effaça puis Harry se rassura à la vue du couple avant d'affirmer les avoir cherchés un moment. Pansy s'excusa pour le dérangement avant de se tourner vers Archibald pour le présenter. Ce dernier s'avança aussitôt puis se proclama comme le père de _Robert-Bruce dit Toorj_ et le beau-père de Pansy. Harry abasourdi observa l'occidental puis l'asiatique pendant que Ron souriant était content pour son ami manifestement heureux d'avoir retrouvé son père. L'auror ne demanda cependant pas de précision supplémentaire mais Archibald les donna de lui-même :

« _ Mon fils va reprendre son véritable nom ici, ce qui sera plus pratique pour lui aussi bien chez les moldus que les sorciers. Ma bru va en faire de même donc vous devriez les enregistrer comme les époux Mac Kintosh-Parkinson parmi vos données. Affirma l'écossais.

\- Mm oui : vous me fournirez les informations nécessaires Pansy, Toorj ? Demanda l'auror.

\- Oui ce sera fait très rapidement quand nos documents seront en règle. Promit Toorj.

\- C'est très bien de reprendre vos noms paternels car vous passerez plus facilement inaperçus. Je ne dis pas ça pour vous vexer mais le nom Panshriij est très insolite et vous ferait repérer rapidement si quelqu'un vous cherchait sur internet puisque votre B&amp;B sera moldu. Expliqua Harry.

\- Exact donc ils vont reprendre ceux de leurs pères. Affirma Mac Kintosh ravi.

\- En tout cas, vous avez une bien jolie maison Mr. Mac Kintosh. Dit Harry pour faire la conversation.

\- Ah ce n'est pas la mienne mais celle de ma bru et mon fils. Précisa Archibald.

\- Ah bon ? Vous ne nous en avez pas parlé Mrs : or, j'ai besoin de connaitre tous les endroits où vous pouvez vous rendre pour organiser correctement votre protection. Reprocha Harry.

\- Veuillez m'excuser Mr Potter mais…

\- Mais ma bru n'en savait rien car elle a signé les contrats d'achat sans les lire quand elle était une adolescente. Il faut dire que les filles sang-pures s'intéressent plus aux arpents de tissus et aux bijoux de leur trousseau qu'à l'argent donc c'est le père qui se charge de ces choses car les hommes savent que la famille du marié s'intéresse à la dot. Ça se fait chez les sang-purs de procurer une dot à sa fille. L'interrompit Mac Kintosh.

\- Mais vous êtes le gardien de cette maison ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je suis un ami de Patrick Parkinson et j'étais son chargé d'affaire puis je lui ai promis de veiller sur celles de ma future bru et son frère s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Donc je connais les biens et les affaires de toute la famille. Répondit Mac Kintosh.

\- Mais les biens des Parkinson ont été saisis. Protesta Harry surpris.

\- Oui les biens de Patrick Parkinson senior mais pas ceux de sa fille ou son fils qui n'ont pas été condamnés. Enfin, leur père leur a fait acheter des biens ici chez les moldus puisqu'ils aimaient tant Aviemore. Rétorqua Archibald.

\- Hm oui: j'imagine que ces biens sont seulement à eux et pas à leur père ? Demanda Harry qui avait deviné le désir de Parkinson de laisser des biens à ses gosses sans que le Ministère ne puisse les leur lever comme le reste.

\- Exact et ils sont légalement enregistrés chez les moldus donc ces biens ne sont pas soumis aux lois sorcières mais moldues. Je paye aussi toutes les taxes demandées par l'état pour les biens de ma bru et ceux de son frère donc je peux vous montrer toute la documentation si vous le souhaitez. Renchérit Archibald pas fâché de remettre le Potter à sa place.

\- Bien Mr Mac Kintosh laissez moi vos coordonnées comme ça je pourrais contrôler avec vous la nature de ces biens et surtout mettre en place un périmètre de sécurité autour de ces édifices afin que les aurors puissent veiller sur la famille. Répondit Harry.

\- Bien entendu Mr Potter : vous voulez les regarder maintenant devant un verre de whisky ou lundi ? Proposa Archibald.

\- Euh, lundi mais sans whisky car je serais en service. Précisa Harry sous le regard hilare de Ron qui songea que les Serpentards étaient de vraies fripouilles.

\- C'est bien vous êtes toujours lié au devoir, moi aussi je le suis comme tous les Gryffondors. Précisa Archibald.

\- Ah vous étiez dans ma Maison. Constata Harry surpris.

\- Oui je suis un Gryffondor comme vous… Précisa Archibald pour désamorcer la méfiance de Potter._ »

Les deux hommes continuèrent la conversation pendant que Ron voulut visiter le mobile-home. Le couple l'entraîna donc avec eux tout en lui résumant discrètement les faits ou encore la découverte inattendue des biens de Pansy chez les moldus. Ronald n'était pas jaloux pour deux sous et fut bien content pour les deux époux qui pourraient donc vivre sereinement en attendant l'ouverture du _B&amp;B_. Il se rengorgea ensuite sous les félicitations de Pansy après avoir su qu'il était parvenu à installer le lecteur DVD tout seul. Ron accepta également d'aider la sorcière à installer le sien si elle en achetait un pour ici.

Ensuite, il finit par rentrer tout comme les deux époux qui saluèrent Mac Kintosh heureux mais qui désirait discuter avec Potter afin de lui montrer les documents tout de suite et couper court à toutes les velléités possibles sur les biens de la famille. L'écossais était un brave homme mais qui pouvait s'enflammer pour un rien ou au contraire préparer soigneusement sa vengeance. Aussi, il était bien décidé à épauler Parkinson pour protéger LEUR famille contre les deux clans mais aussi le Ministère si nécessaire…

* * *

_**Voilà, l'arrivée du couple en Ecosse et le début de la therapie de Ron et Hermione approchent. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de la rencontre entre Toorj et son père ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous Archibald Mac Kintosh ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de ses tentatives pour faire parler Toorj ?**_

_**Vous aimez les prénoms choisis par le père ? Devrait-il les utiliser à la place de son premier prénom ?**_

**_Comment trouvez-vous la réaction de Mac Kintosh et Toorj face à la vérité ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de l'arrivée d'Harry et Ron ou de l'attitude de Mac Kintosh pour protéger les biens de Pansy ?_**


	51. Le retour d'Hermione à la maison

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

**_Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais je ne voulais pas noyer cet échange entre Ron et Hermione parmi les événements suivants. Je ne sais pas vous mais il me semble que Ron avait bien le droit d'être un peu irrité envers Hermione qui lui a fait faux-bond toute la journée ;) _**

**_A bientôt !_**

* * *

A vingt heures, Hermione satisfaite quitta le Manoir Malefoy après avoir enfin obtenu des excuses de Draco Malefoy auprès de son elfe injustement insulté. La jeune femme ressentait cependant un peu de culpabilité envers Hugo et Ron pour les avoir délaissé toute la journée. La sorcière décida donc de se rattraper en les emmenant au cinéma ce soir et même au Mac Doc. Heureuse d'avoir trouvé la solution à son problème, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout transplana chez elle afin d'aller chercher sa famille, néanmoins, la sorcière abasourdie ne s'attendait pas à la vision de quatre petits plateaux sur la table basse, d'une bouteille de soda, de paquets de pop-corn, de chips, de bonbons, de gobelets en plastique ainsi que de pailles.

Deux enfants surexcités se précipitèrent sur elle puis Lily affirma que la nouvelle séance de cinéma pouvait enfin commencer avant d'aller avertir Ron qui était en train de finir la préparation des hamburgers. Le sorcier acquiesça tout en songeant que sa femme daignait enfin rentrer après s'être occupée de l'un de ses elfes chéris au lieu de passer la journée en famille... Ronald n'avait rien contre le travail de sa femme, néanmoins, sa conversation avec Pansy au sujet du vide juridique concernant la protection des sorciers plus faibles comme les enfants ou les femmes l'incitait maintenant à redimensionner les choses.

En effet, les elfes de maison étaient maintenant mieux protégés donc nul ne pouvait plus les battre ou les insulter. Par contre, des sorcières comme cette Daphné Malefoy mourraient seules dans les escaliers pour fuir leurs maris et des enfants étaient battus comme Severus Rogue durant son enfance sans que nul ne bouge le petit doigt. Ron était resté abasourdi par les propos de Pansy car lui-même ne s'était jamais rendu compte de ces choses avant puisque tout allait bien dans sa propre famille. A présent, le sorcier se demandait même ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider les victimes de l'indifférence ou de l'ignorance des sorciers. Enfin, Ronald aurait voulu voir sa femme s'occuper de ces choses plutôt que d'un elfe insulté. Toutefois, le rouquin conserverait un silence prudent pour le moment afin de ne pas gâcher la soirée, ni la joie des enfants.

Il finit donc la préparation de ses hamburgers ainsi que de ses frites rustiques avant de saluer Hermione accompagnée jusqu'à la cuisine par Hugo désireux de lui montrer les préparatifs de Daddy pour leur soirée cinéma. La sorcière abasourdie observa les hamburgers préparés par Ron qui avait également varié les saveurs pour que les enfants et les adultes puissent goûter plusieurs choses. Elle nota aussi de belles pommes de terre coupées en forme de frites rustiques et songea que le Mac Do était hors de question ce soir avant de se demander comment se rattraper auprès de son mari. Hermione prit donc son courage à deux mains avant de le saluer :

« _ Bonsoir Ron, ça sent vraiment bon dans la cuisine. Tenta-t-elle pour s'excuser de son absence toute la journée.

\- Merci Hermione : je me suis dit qu'on pouvait remédier au report du Mac Donald en réalisant nos propres hamburgers. De plus, les enfants se sont amusés à cuisiner avec moi avant de mettre la table. Répondit Ron.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, par contre, Hugo dit que nous allons au cinéma maintenant mais comment pouvons nous y aller si tu viens de préparer à manger ? Interrogea Hermione surprise.

\- Parce que Daddy a acheté un lecteur DVD donc c'est un peu comme si nous allions au cinéma. Claironna Hugo.

\- Ah bon, tu as acheté un Lecteur DVD et sans m'en parler d'abord ? Mais ce n'est pas un peu cher : tu as dépensé combien ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas : je n'ai pas pris un modèle grand luxe mais un simple lecteur DVD qui ne coûtait que vingt livres. Enfin, cela fait très plaisir à Hugo. Répondit son mari légèrement agacé par les reproches sous-jacents d'Hermione.

\- Ah… Mais tu as pris des DVD au moins : sinon ça ne marchera pas. Dit Hermione.

\- Oui nous avons choisi des DVD ensemble Hugo et moi. Répondit son mari en train de se demander si elle le prenait pour un crétin total.

\- En plus, Haje l'elfe de Pansy nous a porté le DVD de _Rebelle_ ! Ajouta Hugo.

\- Ah bon d'accord. Au fait, Ron comment as-tu résolu la question du cadeau pour le bébé : tu as trouvé quelque chose ou tu veux qu'on aille au magasin maintenant pendant que les enfants regardent le film, je sais que certains centres commerciaux sont ouverts jusqu'à 21h30 ? Proposa Hermione pour tenter de se rattraper.

\- Non c'est gentil mais j'ai déjà résolu la question. Répondit Ronald en utilisant sciemment les termes employés par sa femme.

\- Ah, alors tu as choisi quoi ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

\- Daddy a trouvé un beau carillon et un lit pliant ! Expliqua Hugo.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- En fait, la vendeuse appelle ça un _mobile de voyage musical_ et pas un carillon mais c'est très joli. De plus, tu peux l'installer sur le lit, la poussette, la nacelle ou autre donc le bébé pourra l'emmener partout. Expliqua Ron fier de lui pour être parvenu à résoudre la question du cadeau tout seul sans sa femme.

\- Et pourquoi tu as pris un lit ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Parce que Toorj et Pansy vont souvent voyager avec le camping-car donc ils ont besoin d'un lit adapté pour leur bébé. De plus, ce lit est adapté dés la naissance: ainsi, la petite pourra y dormir sans problème lors de son voyage à bord du camping-car pour venir jusqu'ici. Affirma Ron.

\- Ah oui… C'est une bonne idée. Reconnut Hermione surprise.

\- Et moi j'ai choisi une boite à musique avec Maman comme cadeau de ma part ! Ajouta Lily.

\- Ah vous êtes allées au magasin avec Ron et Hugo ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

\- Oui.

\- On a vu aussi Toorj et Pansy avec Oncle Harry au magasin. Renchérit Hugo.

\- Oui : ils sont venus faire des courses et ils en ont aussi profité pour acheter une jolie robe à Saejin. Expliqua Ron.

\- Daddy a caché les cadeaux donc ils n'ont rien vu. Ajouta Hugo.

\- Tu devrais voir tout ce que les moldus font pour les bébés maintenant, il y a beaucoup de belles choses. Ça donne vraiment envie d'avoir un troisième bébé. Affirma Ron à Hermione.

\- Oui j'imagine : c'est bien pour les jeunes couples qui n'ont pas encore d'enfants. Répondit sa femme pas du tout désireuse de pouponner de nouveau.

\- … (silence dépité de Ron).

\- On peut voir _Rebelle_ avant de se coucher ? Demanda Lily.

\- Oui bien entendu Lily : Haje a porté le DVD pour ça. _ La rassura Ron._ Bon les hamburgers sont prêts donc voulez-vous les manger durant la séance de cinéma ou avant ? Demanda Ron aux enfants.

\- Pendant le ciné ! S'exclamèrent les enfants.

\- Très bien alors Hermione va te laver les mains et rejoins-nous. L'invita le sorcier._ »

* * *

Hermione abasourdie s'exécuta tout en songeant que Ron était parvenu à se débrouiller pour trouver un cadeau sans son aide. La sorcière ne dit rien, néanmoins, elle avait compris que son mari n'appréciait pas son retour tardif. La jeune femme retint un soupir en songeant à l'entêtement de Malfoy qui détenait toujours aussi mauvais caractère qu'à Poudlard donc elle avait du déployer toute sa patience pour ne pas lui lancer plusieurs _Doloris_. Au bout d'un moment, ce type finit cependant par céder et s'était excusé auprès de son elfe de maison.

La sorcière s'estimait donc contente du résultat et avait envie de fêter sa victoire car il n'était pas facile de faire céder le furet, néanmoins, elle ne se voyait pas parler de sa journée à Ron ou leur fils maintenant puisqu'ils semblaient désirer regarder un film. Par contre, Hermione se sentait légèrement contrariée par l'initiative de Ron qui avait acheté le lecteur DVD sans lui en parler. La jeune femme estimait qu'ils auraient du discuter de cet achat ensemble avant de se décider. Toutefois, la sorcière ne dit rien de peur de provoquer une énième dispute puisque Ronald pourrait lui faire remarquer son absence aujourd'hui. Son mari ne comprenait pas l'importance du maintien d'un contrôle permanent sur les propriétaires des elfes afin d'éviter des dérives car les sorciers commençaient par insulter ces pauvres créatures puis recommenceraient à les frapper si on ne veillait pas au grain.

Hermione songea ensuite à la femme de Draco entrevue quelques minutes et critiqua silencieusement la soumission évidente de cette sorcière à son mari. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout considérait ce genre de personnes effacées comme des sang-pures pourries, gâtées durant l'enfance qui comptaient sur l'argent de leur conjoint pour les entretenir au lieu de se bouger les fesses comme tout le monde. Bref, Astoria Malefoy était la parfaite sang-pure qui restait à la maison pour s'occuper des enfants comme Molly.

Hermione adorait sa belle-mère mais elle préférait crever plutôt que de rester chez elle à pondre gosse sur gosse pendant que son mari allait travailler. La jeune femme estimait que Ron aurait aimé la voir devenir femme au foyer, cependant, la sorcière n'entendait pas renoncer à sa carrière pour lui donner le troisième enfant demandé de manière indirecte tout à l'heure. De plus, elle s'estimait déjà satisfaite par son rôle de mère auprès d'Hugo et Rose donc pourquoi devrait-elle recommencer à pouponner ? Enfin, un bébé l'empêcherait de travailler car elle ne pourrait plus assumer des heures supplémentaires mais devrait rentrer plus rapidement, voire, renoncer à certaines opportunités professionnelles.

Décidément, Hermione n'entendait pas du tout donner le jour à un troisième enfant donc Ron devrait se contenter de ce qu'il avait. Par contre, la sorcière se promit de faire des efforts pour se rattraper ce soir. Elle sécha ses mains et rejoignit les autres déjà attablés face à l'écran puis Lily affirma qu'ils pouvaient enfin commencer. Ronald souhaita alors un bon appétit aux enfants ravis devant leur énormes hamburgers faits maison, les boissons, les frites rustiques ainsi que le pop-corn. Le sorcier saisit la télécommande du lecteur DVD comme s'il s'agissait de sa baguette magique avant d'enclencher la lecture du film.

Lily heureuse se plongea aussitôt dans l'histoire de Mérida pendant qu'Hugo admirait Angus le cheval ou encore les bêtises des trois frères de la jeune fille. Ron se divertit avec les enfants tout en mangeant pendant qu'Hermione se détendait elle aussi et appréciait ce moment tranquille. Certes, elle aurait préféré que son mari l'attende pour prendre la décision d'acheter le Lecteur DVD ensemble mais la joie d'Hugo l'incita à ne pas s'attarder sur ce détail pour le moment. Ensuite, Hermione vit Ron se lever puis revenir avec un cheese-cake également acheté au magasin en guise de dessert. Les enfants ravis mangèrent aussitôt un beau morceau chacun en compagnie des deux adultes. Enfin, Lily saisit sa poupée à la fin du film avant de chantonner _Touch the Sky_ au moment où Hermione la borda pendant que Ron rangeait rapidement la maison grâce à la magie. Il s'occupa également d'Hugo puis souhaita bonne nuit à sa femme surprise qui le retint un instant :

« _ Ron attends: tu ne me montres pas les cadeaux que vous avez acheté ?

\- Maintenant ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Et quand sinon ? Rétorqua sa femme comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- Mais il est tard et nous devons nous lever extrêmement tôt en raison du décalage horaire. Protesta Ron.

\- Mais je n'ai pas vu les cadeaux.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en mes capacités ou mes goûts : tu as peur que ce soit moche ? S'insurgea Ron.

\- Non. Protesta Hermione même si elle craignait effectivement un impair car les goûts de son mari n'étaient pas très raffinés.

\- Alors pourquoi tu veux les voir maintenant ?

\- Eh bien pour savoir à quoi ils ressemblent avant l'ouverture des cadeaux demain. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Les paquets sont déjà bien emballés Hermione, je n'ai pas envie de les défaire et les refaire car la moldue les a vraiment bien arrangé.

\- Je le ferai moi avec la magie. Promit Hermione.

\- D'accord, tu les trouveras dans le sac rose posé sur la table mais n'oublie pas de bien les remballer ensuite.

\- Mais… Tu ne viens pas les voir avec moi ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Je les ai choisi Hermione donc je sais à quoi ils ressemblent. Enfin, j'ai eu une grosse journée alors un peu de repos est le bienvenu puisque nous devons nous lever cette nuit. Répliqua son mari.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu as fait de si épuisant en faisant quelques magasins ! Moi j'ai du me coltiner Malefoy toute la journée pour le convaincre de s'excuser auprès de son elfe. Tu sais bien que les gens comme Malefoy commencent par insulter les elfes puis ils finissent par les frapper : donc je devais le remettre à sa place tout de suite. Rétorqua sa femme.

\- Je te signale que j'ai d'abord aidé Harry et Pansy ce matin chez Dursley le cousin d'Harry. Ensuite, je suis allé au magasin c'est vrai mais je me suis débrouillé tout seul comme tu me l'as dit. Enfin, je suis même allé en Ecosse si tu veux le savoir alors ne viens pas me dire que je ne fous rien de mes journées. Révéla Ron furieux.

\- Mais je ne le savais pas donc…

\- Toi t'as passé ta journée dans un manoir à te soucier d'un elfe au lieu de regarder si la femme de Malefoy allait bien ! L'interrompit Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que la femme de Malefoy a à voir là-dedans : c'est une poupée sans cervelle qui dit oui à tout ce que dit son mari. Dit Hermione surprise.

\- Elle est peut-être battue Hermione donc ce n'est pas forcement une poupée sans cervelle mais peut-être simplement une femme qui consent à tout ce que demande son mari pour ne pas recevoir de coups supplémentaires. Répliqua Ron furieux.

\- Tu as des preuves de ce que tu dis ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

\- Non, ce sont juste des suppositions. Tu savais que Malefoy a d'abord été marié à la sœur de sa femme actuelle ?

\- Non. Reconnut Hermione surprise car elle savait tout d'habitude.

\- Sa première épouse est tombée dans les escaliers du Manoir Malefoy en 1998 peu après son mariage donc certains pensent que cette femme fuyait de nouveaux coups au moment de sa chute.

\- Tu ne peux pas te fier seulement à des rumeurs Ron, surtout si elles proviennent uniquement de Pansy ou de gens qui haïssent Malefoy. Je ne peux rien faire sans preuves. Insista Hermione.

\- Pansy n'a rien à voir là-dedans donc laisse-la tranquille. _ Répliqua son mari qui estimait ne pas pouvoir révéler les confidences de Pansy à sa femme pour le moment._ De plus, tu ne pourrais rien faire même avec des preuves car il n'y pas de lois en faveur des femmes battues ou des enfants. De toute façon, ce n'est pas grave : les elfes sont protégés donc tout va bien. L'accusa Ron.

\- Mais tu ne vas pas m'accuser du vide juridique dans le code écrit par des sorciers bien avant ma naissance non ? Je suis au service de protection des créatures magiques donc je m'occupe de ça et pas de droit familial. Bon j'irai parler de tes soupçons à certaines collègues puis elles verront ce qu'elles peuvent faire si les rumeurs sont fondées. Promit Hermione pour remédier.

\- Merci Hermione, je vais me coucher maintenant.

\- …

\- Au fait Hermione : souviens-toi que MES amis ne sont pas des fans d'Harry, ni du Ministère alors ne parle pas de ces choses, ni de tes lois sur les elfes demain. Nous allons à une fête pour partager un moment important de la vie de famille des Panshriij mais aussi pour nous amuser tous ensemble et pas pour faire de la propagande au sujet des droits des elfes, ni du Ministère. L'avertit Ron.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu, je sais me tenir ! Protesta sa femme.

\- Oui mais tu as tendance à te laisser emporter pour tes causes donc je te rappelle à l'ordre comme toi tu le fais quand nous allons quelque part ensemble. Affirma Ron secrètement content de montrer enfin à Hermione ce qu'elle lui faisait subir avant chaque sortie.

\- Ron, je ne fais pas ça. Répliqua Hermione abasourdie.

\- Oh si, tu le fais tout le temps: _Ron, ne fais pas ci, Ron surtout ne parle pas de ça, Ron ne mange pas trop quand nous arriverons devant le buffet, Ron ne gesticule pas, Ron ne crie pas_… Singea Ronald.

\- …

\- Donc cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui prends mes précautions car il n'est pas question que tu commettes un impair devant MES amis ou d'anciennes connaissances. Affirma Ronald.

\- Tu n'es pas l'ami des Serpentards.

\- Je suis l'ami de Pansy qui est une Serpentarde et demain je vais revoir des gens qui me sont très sympathiques comme Goyle donc j'espère bien passer une bonne journée avec eux. Rétorqua Ron.

\- Mm, tu veux vraiment que je vienne : non parce que là, tu ne me donnes pas envie d'y aller tu sais ?

\- Tu es ma femme donc j'aimerai que tu viennes mais tu peux rester ici si tu veux. Je ne vais pas t'obliger à me suivre comme toi tu le fais quand il faut aller aux soirées du Ministère ou tes dîners importants. Répondit Ron.

\- …

\- Au fait tu as pensé à un billet de vœux ? Demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

\- Non. Réalisa Ron penaud.

\- Bon, je vais m'en occuper moi : tu vois que j'avais raison de te demander si tout était bien fait. Dit Hermione.

\- Ouais si tu le dis. Bon à demain. La salua Ron. _ »

* * *

Hermione inquiète contempla son mari lui souhaiter bonne nuit et se rendre dans sa chambre. La sorcière estima qu'il était vexé par son absence aujourd'hui puis elle se demanda comment remédier à ce fait. Enfin, Hermione se demanda si Malefoy battait vraiment sa femme car l'épouse du Furet était couverte de bijoux de la tête aux pieds lors de leur rencontre. Enfin, elle semblait adorer son mari donc Hermione se posait des questions sur la véracité des rumeurs récoltées par Ron auprès de Pansy. La sorcière estima que c'était elle qui avait du lui mettre ces choses en tête avant de se promettre de consulter le dossier de Daphné Greengrass.

Ensuite, la jeune femme alla voir les cadeaux et dut reconnaître que Ron avait bien choisi pour une fois. Elle utilisa sa baguette pour refaire les papiers cadeaux avant de tout remettre dans le sac. La sorcière curieuse constata cependant l'absence du cadre puis estima que Ronald n'était probablement pas parvenu à le finir à temps. Hermione aimait Ron plus que tout, néanmoins, elle ne croyait plus vraiment en ses capacités depuis son départ durant la chasse aux Horcruxes. Certes, Ron était ensuite revenu et les avait aidé mais il n'était pas aussi fiable qu'Harry. Hermione estimait que son mari s'enflammait souvent au quart de tour pour un nouveau projet avant de tout abandonner au bout de quelques minutes, voire quelques jours s'il le jugeait trop difficile après s'être confronté à la réalité. Elle conclut qu'il avait vu trop grand avec cette histoire de portrait et finit par l'abandonner dans un coin. La jeune femme alla donc se coucher sans se douter que son mari inspectait encore une fois le cadre avant de l'emballer soigneusement.

En effet, Ron se doutait que sa femme aurait voulu contrôler ses achats mais il refusait de la laisser dénigrer son tableau ou tenter de le convaincre de le laisser ici si elle ne l'estimait pas assez bien. Aussi, le sorcier l'avait caché dans sa chambre après l'avoir retiré de chez l'artisan qui l'avait encadré. Ce dernier ne connaissait pas la famille, ni n'avait vu la photo sur laquelle le sorcier s'était basé pour réaliser son portrait mais il complimenta Ron pour sa peinture réaliste. Le rouquin s'était rengorgé sous ce compliment simple mais sincère avant de dissimuler le portrait loin des yeux d'Hermione ou Hugo.

Le sorcier l'emballa donc de son mieux avant de le positionner délicatement dans un sac en papier en attendant de le donner aux parents demain. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les goûts des deux époux mais il espérait voir le portrait apprécié même s'il n'était pas réalisé par un artiste confirmé.

* * *

_**Voilà, je voulais vraiment séparer cette partie du reste. **_

_**Que pensez-vous du retour d'Hermione chez elle ?**_

**_Comment trouvez-vous son attitude face à l'achat du lecteur ou sa demande sur les DVD ?_**

_**Comment trouvez-vous la séance cinéma ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la conversation entre les deux époux ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous le fait qu'Hermione veut voir les cadeaux ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du fait qu'elle pense que Ron n'a pas fini son tableau ?**_


	52. Grandad Archibald

**_Bonsoir, _**

**_Merci à Rose-Eliade et à Guest pour les reviews, je te réponds ici Guest puisque je ne peux pas le faire par la messagerie de Fan Fiction. Effectivement, Hermione a bien énervé Malefoy qui était contraint de se retenir en sa présence mais ce sera pas relaté pour l'instant. J'espère ne choquer personne par certains sujets abordés (j'ai mis le rating M pas pour rien) mais dans cette fiction Draco n'a pas le beau rôle n'en déplaise à ses fans. On reparlera des Malefoy plus tard dans certains chapitres. _**

**_Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Durant la nuit, Hermione éteignit la sonnerie de son réveil puis elle se rendit auprès des enfants encore ensommeillés mais qui finirent par bondir hors du lit quand Ron affirma que la Mongolie les attendait d'ici peu. Ensuite, les sorciers prirent un copieux petit-déjeuner préparé par le rouquin qui était d'excellente humeur cette nuit. Hermione se tranquillisa donc un peu à la vue de son mari joyeux pour une fois. Elle estima pouvoir passer une bonne journée chez les Panshriij dans ce cas. D'ailleurs Hermione était vraiment curieuse de découvrir leur yourte ou Ger comme l'appelait Ron.

De plus Hermione désirait profiter de cette journée pour tenter de discuter de Malefoy avec Pansy sans en avoir l'air si elle trouvait le moyen de s'isoler avec la Serpentarde. La sorcière ne pensait pas que le furet battait sa femme car il devenait très lâche dés qu'on élevait la voix, néanmoins, Ron avait semé des doutes dans son esprit donc elle ne voulait s'assurer que ses convictions soient les bonnes. En attendant, Hermione fit honneur au petit-déjeuner puis elle salua Ginny venue aider Lily à se préparer puisque la petite fille avait voulu acheter non seulement une robe mais aussi des accessoires pour la fête d'aujourd'hui.

De son coté, Hermione aida son fils Hugo à ajuster son costume qu'elle lui avait acheté quelques mois plus tôt. L'enfant aurait préféré endosser le deel offert par ses amis mais sa mère insistait pour le voir endosser son costume. En revanche, Ron revêtit une robe de sorcier simple mais élégante après avoir refusé d'enfiler un costume cravate. Il loua ensuite la beauté de sa nièce ravie qui virevolta dans sa robe à volants tout en ayant l'impression de ressembler à une princesse aujourd'hui. La fillette posa ensuite sous l'appareil photo sorcier de Ron qui se promit cependant d'acheter le même modèle moldu que Toorj puisque l'engin était bien plus petit et pratique. Hugo dut lui aussi poser seul puis en compagnie de sa cousine tout en ne cessant de demander l'heure à son père car il avait très envie de se rendre auprès de ses nouveaux amis.

* * *

Pendant ce temps en Mongolie, Toorj et Pansy contrôlaient encore une fois leurs préparatifs. Les deux époux n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi après leur rencontre avec Mac Kintosh. Ils s'étaient donc mis à discuter longuement entre eux sur ce type mais aussi les implications du futur changement de nom de Toorj. Les deux époux avaient cependant décidé de ne rien révéler aux amis de Pansy sur ce sujet pour le moment tant qu'ils n'étaient pas certains que leurs ennemis ne tenteraient pas d'approcher les ex Serpentards pour leur soutirer des informations grâce aux _Imperium_ ou à la légillimancie. Pansy ressentait un peu de gêne à l'idée de mentir à ses amis, néanmoins, le couple estimait agir pour le bien de leur famille mais aussi des Serpentards eux-mêmes au cas où des sorciers tentaient de les approcher.

Par contre, ils avaient décidé de parler au moins des raisons pour lesquelles Toorj portait le nom de sa femme en ce moment si quelqu'un leur posait la question. Ils ne comptaient bien évidemment pas tout dévoiler, cependant, leurs amis s'expliqueraient ainsi les raisons de leur isolement sans chercher plus loin. Enfin, le mongol voulait présenter son père aux enfants, néanmoins, le couple avait décidé de lancer quelques sortilèges d'amnésie aux invités avant leur départ si jamais Kushi ne parvenait pas à tenir le secret. Les parents avaient longuement expliqué à leurs gamins la nécessité de ne rien révéler sur leur future installation en Ecosse auprès de leurs amis donc ils espéraient bien éviter les lapsus de Kushi sur l'arrivée improvisée d'un grand-père.

En attendant de pouvoir le révéler au monde entier, Toorj était déjà bien content de pouvoir mettre un nom et un visage sur son père même s'il ne comprenait pas les motivations de sa mère lors de son abandon. Certes, le sorcier pouvait comprendre que cette femme n'aimait plus Mac Kintosh mais elle aurait pu le confier à lui quand même au lieu de le donner à la Katoun. Pansy ne comprenait pas non plus ce choix et lui avait conseillé d'attendre un peu pour aborder le sujet de sa mère avec Mac Kintosh qui voulait probablement passer du temps avec lui en ce moment sans songer à elle. Le mongol finit cependant par chasser ses pensées car le sorcier était manifestement sur le point d'arriver d'après le bruit provenant du poêle.

En effet, l'écossais avait été invité à l'avance pour qu'il puisse rencontrer les enfants en toute intimité et pas au milieu des invités car Mac Kintosh lui-même estimait plus judicieux de ne pas se présenter comme _Grandad_ devant les gens tout de suite. Une minute plus tard, Toorj s'agita devant le poêle puis observa la tête de son père apparaître. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mac Kintosh tomba sur le sol avant de se relever prestement pour laisser la place à son frère Reginald. L'écossais contempla son fils dans son deel puis il se ressaisit et l'approcha avant de lui demander maladroitement comment il allait ce matin.

Mac Kintosh n'était pas un homme éloquent au niveau des sentiments mais ce fait ne dérangeait pas son fils qui comprenait que ses demandes ou ses regards étaient sa manière de montrer son intérêt. Lui-même ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire pour le moment, néanmoins, il était vraiment heureux de sa présence aujourd'hui ainsi que de pouvoir lui présenter les enfants et le lui fit savoir. L'écossais acquiesça puis salua sa belle-fille puis se tourna vers son frère afin de le présenter au couple :

« _ Voilà mon frère Reginald ton oncle et voilà Toorj-Robert-Bruce mon fils donc ton neveu ainsi que sa femme Pansy. Affirma l'écossais.

\- Enchanté Pansy, bonjour Toorj. Répondit Reginald souriant avant de serrer leurs mains.

\- Bonjour Reginald je suis content de vous rencontrer. Affirma Toorj.

\- Moi aussi. Ajouta sa femme souriante.

\- Tu peux m'appeler _Reggie_ Gamin et toi aussi Pansy : personne n'utilise mon prénom, sinon vous m'appelez _Uncle Reggie_ puisque mes gosses appellent mon frère _Uncle Archie_.

\- Bon d'accord _Uncle Reggie_. Répondit Toorj ravi de lier aussi facilement avec son oncle.

\- Alors vous allez bientôt nous rejoindre à Aviemore ? Demanda son oncle.

\- Oui on va préparer nos affaires à partir de demain puis nous pensons partir après le 14 mais sans avertir personne ici, pas même les aurors. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Pourquoi vous attendez le 14 pour partir ? Je vous aide à tout emballer en moins de deux heures et vous partez ce soir. Proposa Archibald.

\- Archie t'es toujours aussi pressé. Se moqua son frère.

\- Reggie je te signale que j'ai trente-sept ans à rattraper avec mon fils donc c'est clair que je voudrais l'avoir près de moi tout de suite. Protesta Archibald sous le regard secrètement ravi de Toorj.

\- Toorj tu devais voir ton père hier : Archie était tellement content de te savoir en vie qu'il a offert une tournée générale au pub y compris aux touristes même s'il n'a pas donné d'explications aux clients. Je peux t'assurer que c'est l'événement de l'année car mon frère est le plus radin de tous les Mac Kintosh au point que son avarice est également connue de tous les moldus d'Aviemore. S'esclaffa Reginald.

\- Je ne suis pas avare mais économe. Rétorqua son frère.

\- Hier il a vraiment fait preuve de largesse en offrant aussi du whisky à Potter. Rajouta son frère hilare.

\- Et alors : on discute mieux devant un verre de whisky et des amuse-gueules non ? De toute façon, il n'était pas en service donc Potter a fini par accepter. Ronchonna Archibald.

\- Il faudra qu'on explique à Potter les raisons pour lesquelles on ne lui a pas parlé de vous avant. Estima Pansy.

\- Il l'a compris tout seul comme un grand puisque Toorj ne portait plus le nom des Adiriig mais le votre Pansy. Il m'a donc demandé des détails sur les circonstances de votre découverte au sujet de ma paternité donc j'ai simplement dit que Toorj ne se doutait même pas de mon existence avant le mois dernier. Je lui ai dit aussi que les Adiriig avaient renié mon fils après avoir compris que la vieille Katoun avait pris Toorj bébé à la maternité pour l'échanger contre son nouveau-né malheureusement décédé. J'ai également précisé que les Adiriig se montraient très menaçants envers vous depuis l'emprisonnement de cette femme à la fin de son procès en janvier. Ensuite, je lui ai expliqué que Pansy a songé à un détail puis vous m'avez trouvé. Expliqua l'écossais.

\- Je dirai que c'est parfait comme explication. Estima Toorj.

\- Oui comme ça il sait une partie de l'histoire mais rien sur les Deriig, Tsetseg ou notre fille. Dit Pansy rassurée.

\- En fait, j'ai aussi parlé des Deriig sinon Potter risquait de se mettre à chercher lui-même des détails en Mongolie. Spécifia l'écossais.

\- Que lui avez-vous dit Archibald ? Demanda Pansy livide.

\- J'ai simplement dit que Toorj a découvert d'être le neveu du Khan des Deriig puisque Nalaa était la sœur de ce type et que ce dernier veut évincer mon fils de peur qu'il ne réclame l'héritage de sa mère. Potter a cru mes propos donc il ne cherchera pas plus loin. Les rassura Archibald.

\- Finalement c'est une très bonne idée que vous avez eu Archibald car Potter a maintenant des explications logiques et nous pouvons nous-mêmes utiliser ces choses pour nous justifier en cas de besoin. De plus, ce n'est pas un mensonge. Dit Pansy.

\- Exact. Reconnut Toorj.

\- Bon j'ai également pensé à un truc si vous êtes d'accord ainsi que Kenji car Potter a affirmé que c'était possible dans votre cas puisque cela ferait partie du programme de protection. Expliqua Mac Kintosh.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Toorj curieux.

\- Eh bien, tu veux prendre mon nom donc tu vas devenir écossais comme moi. Commença Archibald avec orgueil.

\- Oui.

\- Enfin, ta femme et ton beau-frère connaissent bien Aviemore. Donc j'ai pensé que ce serait plus simple de vous mêler aux moldus tous les trois en lançant quelques sorts de confusion aux habitants comme ça les gens croiront que tu as toujours vécu avec moi à Inverness mais que nous venions déjà à Aviemore pendant les vacances avant notre installation définitive en 1998. Ainsi, les gens te prendront vraiment pour quelqu'un du coin. Expliqua l'écossais.

\- Oui ce serait une bonne idée. _Reconnut Toorj. _ Mais le problème c'est que mon accent n'est pas du tout écossais, ni même britannique donc ça ne va pas faire bizarre ? S'inquiéta le Mongol.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas car j'ai pensé à ça aussi : ta femme et ton beau-frère connaissent Aviemore donc ils pourraient simplement se représenter devant les anciens amis moldus de Kenji pour se rappeler à leur bon souvenir. Ensuite Potter lancera des sorts à ces gens pour qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de leur ancienne apparence. Commença l'écossais.

\- …

\- Du coup, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire croire aux moldus que tu en pinçais déjà pour Pansy lors de vos séjours respectifs à Aviemore puisqu'elle était la seule eurasienne dans le coin comme toi. On peut également ajouter qu'elle n'est pas revenue durant l'été 1998 à cause du divorce de ses parents et son départ avec sa mère en Asie. Poursuivit Archibald.

\- …

\- Donc nous pourrions inventer que tu as décidé de la rejoindre là-bas avant de l'épouser et fonder votre famille. Ensuite, on rajoutera que vous avez fini par vouloir rentrer à Aviemore cette année. Proposa Archibald.

\- Oui ce serait vraiment une très bonne idée, j'en parlerai à Kenji et ma mère mais je pense qu'ils seront d'accord. Affirma Pansy.

\- Voilà comme ça : les gens ne vous regarderont pas avec curiosité car deux asiatiques dotés d'un nom écossais auraient surpris les gens. Les moldus s'habitueront tout de suite à vous sans se poser de question sur votre aspect ou l'accent des enfants. Ajouta Archibald._ »

Toorj acquiesça car ce plan lui semblait parfait pour s'intégrer aux moldus sans trop de difficultés ou de mensonges. Archibald affirma que c'était plus ou moins la vérité puisque Robert-Bruce dit Toorj hériterait de sa nationalité après sa reconnaissance officielle. Toorj expliqua posséder déjà la citoyenneté britannique car Kenji les avaient convaincu Pansy et lui de procéder aux formalités nécessaires au bout de quelques années de mariage. Archibald approuva l'idée de Kenji puis il demanda à la jeune femme si Naraantsuya ou encore Kenji connaissaient déjà la vérité sur Toorj.

La sorcière répondit par la négative car c'était à son mari de décider quand l'annoncer. Son beau-père acquiesça puis lui demanda si ses amis Serpentards étaient fiables. Pansy affirma qu'ils ne feraient jamais rien de mal à leur égard, néanmoins, elle craignait que les Deriig ou les Adiriig ne tentent d'obtenir des informations en utilisant la légillimancie sur eux. Archibald songeur partagea ses craintes puis il estima préférable de se présenter comme un ami de la famille devant ces gens comme convenu. Par contre, Toorj proposa à Pansy de dire la vérité à sa mère et Kenji si elle allait les avertir de la présence d'Archibald.

En effet, le Mongol estimait préférable d'avertir Naraantsuya pour éviter sa surprise à la vue du britannique. Pansy acquiesça puis elle se rendit chez sa mère pendant que les deux écossais contemplaient Toorj. Au bout de quelques minutes, Reginald affirma à son neveu qu'il ressemblait à son père au même âge pour sa taille mais aussi sa carrure athlétique. Ses propos satisfirent grandement Toorj et son père qui discutèrent un moment entre eux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Pansy se rendit chez sa mère qui resta surprise par la venue de Mac Kintosh et trembla à l'idée de voir ce type la dénigrer devant tout le monde mais sa fille la rassura sur les intentions de l'écossais. Au cours de la conversation, Naraantsuya confessa avoir tenter de discuter avec Kenji furieux après son retour du travail. Le cracmol avait tempêté tant et si bien que sa mère lui révéla le nom de son amant. Depuis, Kenji ne décolérait pas et affirmait même avoir préféré rester avec le Vieux, voire, conserver ses traits à lui plutôt que ceux d'une traîtresse dans son genre sans se soucier des protestations de sa mère choquée.

Le cracmol s'en était pris violemment à sa génitrice et estimait que son père n'avait donc pas menti lors de son procès et perdit les pédales à cause de Naraantsuya qui ne s'était pas contentée de le cocufier mais voulut lui enlever ses deux enfants restants. Pire encore, Kenji estimait comprendre maintenant le ressentiment de son père à son égard puisqu'il ne cessait de le provoquer et louer leur mère censément défunte sans se douter des frasques de cette saleté...

Pansy poussa un soupir puis elle estima que ce secret n'aurait pas du sortir maintenant mais en 1991 ou alors rester enfoui pour toujours. Naraantsuya livide apprit ensuite que sa fille l'avait su hier de la bouche de son père. Toutefois, la Serpentarde la rassura sur le fait que ça ne changerait rien entre elles :

« _ Maman, je me fous de cette histoire : tu es ma mère et c'est tout.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner hein ? S'enquit cependant Naraantsuya effrayée.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je t'ai crue morte pendant sept ans avant de te retrouver enfin en 1998 donc il n'est pas question de te perdre encore une fois et encore moins pour une histoire débile qui a eu lieu il y a plus de vingt ans. La rassura sa fille.

\- Merci… Je sais que ce n'est pas bien ce que j'ai fait mais ton père et moi ne nous entendions plus et puis ton frère était mort. En revanche, ce type se montrait gentil avec moi : il était plus jeune que ton père ainsi que très gentil. Enfin, c'est un grand séducteur donc c'était dur de lui résister… Je ne savais plus trop ce que je faisais à ce moment-là. Déclara sa mère penaude.

\- Eej : je ne te fais aucun reproche et Père non plus, il dit même qu'il était trop vieux pour toi.

\- Sa soudaine lucidité me semble bizarre. Avoua la Mongole surprise.

\- Il a passé vingt ans derrière les barreaux et puis Père est suivi par un psychomage depuis 2005 donc ça l'a aidé à comprendre beaucoup de choses tu sais. Il n'a rien dit contre toi et a même regretté de ne pas t'avoir accordé la garde conjointe après votre séparation. Insista Pansy.

\- …

\- Père n'avait plus toute sa tête en 1991 et puis il m'a dit que son neveu était un séducteur impénitent qui profitait de la faiblesse des femmes. Apparemment, Père et Mac Kintosh l'ont empêché de m'approcher moi aussi après avoir compris ses intentions de me séduire afin de m'engrosser puis m'épouser pour empocher l'argent des Parkinson. Révéla Pansy.

\- Le fumier : ton père a bien fait de le tuer dans ce cas. Affirma Naraantsuya choquée.

\- Il ne l'a pas tué mais l'a éloigné de nous.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Pansy : j'aurais peut-être du envoyer ton père à Sainte-Mangouste quelques temps au lieu de me laisser séduire par son neveu. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas perdu la tête et nous aurions repris notre vie ensemble mais je n'ai pensé qu'à moi à ce moment-là. Déplora Naraantsuya penaude.

\- Ne commence pas à te flageller pour le passé Eej : vous aviez tous deux vos problèmes et personne ne nous a aidé donc ne te mets pas martel en tête pour ces choses. Enfin, Kenji finira bien par se calmer sinon, je lui parlerai.

\- Pansy je ne sais pas s'il va t'écouter et je me demande même s'il va venir tout à l'heure. Je ne devrais peut-être pas venir ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu vas venir et Kenji aussi car on ne va pas gâcher le moment de Saejin pour des histoires débiles. Protesta Pansy.

\- Pansy : Mac Kintosh vient seulement en tant qu'ami de la famille ou il y a autre chose ? Je n'ai rien voulu dire avant-hier pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs à Toorj mais ce type fréquentait une cracmolle mongole avant son retour en Grande-Bretagne donc c'est son père ou pas ?

\- Ta supposition est la bonne Eej car c'est bien le père de Toorj.

\- C'est drôle la vie quand même : qui aurait pu penser tu rencontrerais le fils de l'ami de ton père aussi loin de la Grande-Bretagne avant de l'épouser ?_ »

Les deux femmes discutèrent encore un peu du passé mais aussi de la situation actuelle ainsi que la proposition de Mac Kintosh.

* * *

Ensuite, Pansy se rendit chez Kenji pour le plus grand soulagement de Naé inquiète face au désarroi de son mari au point d'avoir envoyé Patrick chez Gyrin ce matin pour éviter qu'il ne voie son père renfermé dans la chambre d'amis. Pansy lui promit de parler à son jumeau puis la suivit dans la chambre où Kenji s'était réfugié pour ne s'en prendre à personne et ruminer dans son coin. Naé laissa sa belle-sœur entrer dans la pièce avant de laisser les jumeaux tranquilles pour éviter de se mêler à la conversation qui promettait d'être extrêmement compliquée.

Pansy s'assit sur le tapis en face de son frère en train de fumer comme un chaudron depuis un bon moment. La sorcière nota qu'il possédait plusieurs cartouches posées négligemment sur le tapis et calcula qu'il en avait déjà vidé quelques unes. Fort heureusement, Kenji n'avait pas vidé des bouteilles de vodka, sinon elle n'aurait pas su comment gérer son frère ivre. Pansy lui demanda d'abord de se préparer pour assister à la fête tout à l'heure. Son frère rétorqua n'avoir aucunement l'envie de bouger après s'être découvert un père cocu manifestement malade depuis la mort de leur frère au point de faire n'importe quoi pendant neuf ans et une traîtresse à la place de sa mère. La sorcière ne lui laissa pas parler ainsi car leur mère était ébranlée par la mort de Patrick ainsi que ses problèmes avec leur père au moment des faits.

Kenji rétorqua qu'elle non plus n'était pas en bon termes avec Toorj durant leur séparation mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'un amant fit son apparition dans sa vie même si Pansy aurait eu le droit d'en avoir un puisqu'elle se croyait alors divorcée. La sorcière affirma ne pas être une sainte non plus car elle faillit faire n'importe quoi un soir après sa cuite. Le cracmol lui donna aussitôt des circonstances atténuantes en raison des souffrances subies. Enfin, Kenji pouvait critiquer tout le monde (y compris sa femme et sa mère) mais pas sa jumelle Pansy qui partagea non seulement leur enfance mais surtout leur galère pendant leur adolescence. Le cracmol lui confessa cependant son trouble après la destruction du mythe qu'il s'était crée sur sa mère ou encore la lettre de leur père visiblement devenu un malade mental durant cette période.

Malgré ses critiques envers son fils cracmol, notamment dans sa lettre rédigée à l'avance pour ses dix-huit ans, le Vieux s'était ensuite soucié de lui en 1998 après avoir compris qu'il finirait en prison et ses deux gosses resteraient tous seuls. Aussi, il offrit à son fils un avenir chez les moldus grâce au restaurant, l'appartement ainsi que la voiture. Kenji ne voulait pas se laisser acheter par les biens offerts par son père, cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier l'intérêt du Vieux pour lui malgré son trouble mental sérieux. Le cuisinier avait également repensé aux gestes de leur géniteur et venait enfin de comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas complètement dictés par son mauvais caractère mais son problème psychologique probablement aggravé par l'absence de soins ou encore les insultes du jeune cracmol. Kenji demanda donc à sa sœur son avis sur l'état psychologique du Vieux maintenant.

Pansy affirma ne pas pouvoir le juger au bout de deux visites seulement, néanmoins, il lui semblait vraiment sincère et plus lucide qu'avant. Elle comptait consulter son dossier médical ou rencontrer son psychomage afin d'en discuter avec lui un jour, cependant la sorcière considérait leur père sur une meilleure voie grâce à sa thérapie. Kenji acquiesça puis demanda à sa sœur s'ils avaient parlé de lui hier avant d'écouter son résumé sur leur conversation. Le cracmol resta surpris par l'inquiétude de son père à son sujet si sa mère lui révélait le nom de son amant puis Kenji estima avoir sous-estimé le Vieux. Il ne voulut cependant pas le voir pour le moment mais promit à sa sœur d'y réfléchir.

Par contre, il avoua sa peur de finir seul comme le Vieux car ses inquiétudes n'étaient pas seulement dues à sa mère mais aussi ses craintes face aux agissements de Naé. Pansy surpris affirma que sa femme l'aimait et ne songeait pas à fréquenter un autre homme, néanmoins, Kenji avoua un détail surprenant :

« _ Je ne suis pas aussi courageux que toi car nous avons choisi la solution la plus facile Naé et moi.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- J'aime Naé mais ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre nous comme pour Toorj et toi. Expliqua son frère.

\- Ne crois pas que tout soit rose entre nous: on avait nos hauts et nos bas comme tout le monde avant 2013. Enfin, la passion n'était pas toujours là entre nos gosses, les habitudes de chacun ou encore la vie quotidienne. Modéra sa sœur.

\- Oui mais vous vous êtes vraiment choisis contrairement à Naé et moi. S'entêta Kenji.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Nous nous sommes d'abord rapprochés parce que nous étions tous deux cracmols et ne voulions pas forcément nous marier avec des moldus. Commença Kenji.

\- Ah…

\- Pansy j'aime vraiment Naé mais tu sais que nous avons rencontré d'autres personnes durant nos ruptures ? Rappela Kenji.

\- Oui mais vous étiez séparés donc ce n'est pas grave. Répondit sa sœur.

\- Non mais le truc c'est que Naé a failli se marier avec un moldu en 2007. Elle lui a donc parlé du monde sorcier, cependant ce type ne l'a pas accepté donc Naé a contacté Batbold qui s'est chargé de lancer des sortilèges d'amnésie à ce moldu. Ensuite, Naé m'a de nouveau couru après même si, je fréquentais alors une moldue qui affirmait accepter le monde magique. Reprit Kenji.

\- Ah oui tu parles de Dinkaa puis tu as envoyé Eej et Batbold lui effacer tes confidences quand vous avez rompu. Se rappela sa sœur.

\- Oui : Dinkaa affirmait accepter la magie et même un enfant sorcier si jamais un de nos gosses le devenait. Toutefois, ma peur d'affronter l'inconnu m'a convaincu de céder de nouveau aux avances de Naé au lieu de rester avec Dinkaa. A présent, Dinkaa me salue encore quand je la rencontre car nous nous sommes quittés en bons termes. De plus, elle ne se souvient pas de mes confidences sur les sorciers. Ajouta Kenji.

\- …

\- Jusqu'à présent, je ne regrettais pas mon choix mais Naé m'a déçu en ces jours donc je me demande si je n'aurais pas du continuer de prendre des risques avec Dinkaa plutôt que de choisir la facilité en retournant auprès de Naé. Révéla Kenji.

\- Tout le monde a tendance à enjoliver à ses ex et se demander si la situation serait différente avec eux en cas de problèmes avec le partenaire actuel. Modéra Pansy.

\- Parce que toi tu as songé à Nott ou Malefoy quand Toorj est parti ? Se moqua gentiment son frère.

\- A Malefoy certainement pas mais je reconnais m'être parfois interrogée sur Nott durant mon internement à l'asile car Toorj m'avait vraiment déçu en laissant des psychomages véreux m'enfermer au lieu de me défendre. Avoua Pansy.

\- Non tu as songé à Teddy Bunny ? S'étonna Kenji.

\- Oui j'y ai pensé pendant un moment parce que Nott serait parti tout de suite à la place de Toorj si nous avions du affronter la même situation.

\- Il aurait fait quoi à la place de Toorj ? S'enquit Kenji.

\- Théodore m'aurait dit de rassembler les enfants puis nous serions partis en catimini tout de suite. Ensuite, il aurait simplement envoyé un message au Khan pour lui annoncer son désistement sans rien dire de plus donc Nadang Adiriig ne se serait pas doutée que nous connaissions son secret et nous aurait laissé tranquille. Estima Pansy.

\- Et maintenant tu penses encore à Nott ? Demanda son frère curieux.

\- Non parce que mes pensées sur Théodore étaient simplement dues à ma peur durant mon internement à l'asile. Enfin, je ne l'aime plus car c'est Toorj qui a pris toute la place dans mon cœur depuis 1998.

\- Tu crois que je pense à Dinkaa parce qu'elle me rappelle un passé sans problèmes ? Interrogea Kenji.

\- Oui : tu ne l'aimais probablement pas assez pour rester avec elle, sinon, tu n'aurais pas laissé Batbold et Eej lui effacer le souvenir de tes confidences. Enfin, Kenji tu ne t'es pas marié avec Naé seulement parce que c'est une cracmolle comme toi mais parce que tu l'aime non ? Insista Pansy.

\- Mm, c'est possible mais je n'en suis pas certain : Naé m'a beaucoup déçu par ses mensonges. Avoua Kenji perturbé.

\- Tu veux parler du fait qu'elle t'a promis de te suivre en Ecosse un jour ?

\- Non pas de ça mais de ses propos dégueulasses sur Toorj et toi ou encore du fait qu'elle a raconté ces horreurs à Patrick. Ensuite, mon gosse a traumatisé les vôtres par ses bêtises.

\- Ils n'y pensent plus depuis que nous leur avons clarifié les choses. Modéra Pansy.

\- Ouais mais les propos de ma femme me restent en travers de la gorge sans compter, sa mesquinerie hier quand elle a critiqué la répartition des biens achetés par le Vieux. Ajouta le cracmol.

\- Kenji on peut partager…

\- Non Pansy : j'ai reçu mes 50000 gallions comme toi mais je les ai claqué comme un idiot. Enfin, le Vieux m'a offert un local qui vaut bien plus que les tiens réunis. Tu sais, j'ai surfé sur différents sites cette nuit et je peux t'assurer que le restaurant a reçu non seulement de très bonnes critiques par les internautes locaux ainsi que les touristes mais il détient aussi un énorme chiffre d'affaires. L'interrompit Kenji

\- …

\- Ta brasserie a de bonnes critiques elle aussi pour la qualité de ses produits. Toutefois, ses profits ne sont pas énormes comparés à la Rose d'Ecosse car ta distillerie écoule ses produits seulement dans ton pub ou à la boutique. Or, il y a plein d'autres pubs aux alentours donc les clients vont également ailleurs. Enfin, ta boutique de souvenirs marche mais son chiffre d'affaires n'est pas mirobolant puisque les gens achètent de moins en moins de cartes postales en raison de la mode des selfie sur facebook. La boutique vend aussi de très jolis objets souvenirs ainsi que ton whisky mais les moldus essaient d'économiser donc ils achètent moins de choses qu'avant.

\- …

\- Aussi, je pense que ton compte en Ecosse n'est pas aussi bien garni que le mien même avec tes 50000 gallions. Donc il n'est pas question de te laisser dépouiller de tes biens à cause des conneries débitées par Naé manifestement devenue très avide. Je me demande même si elle ne va pas tenter de me voler les miens en me menaçant de demander la garde exclusive de Patrick dans le cas où je refuse de les lui donner. Confessa Kenji inquiet. _ »

Face aux protestations de sa sœur, Kenji affirma avoir toujours subi les reproches de Naé depuis le jour où il acheta ses deux appartements et fit établir un contrat de mariage qui garantissait au cracmol la propriété exclusive de ses biens présents ou futurs en cas de séparation. A présent, leur enfant était maintenant une arme entre les mains de Naé hargneuse à l'idée de quitter la Mongolie pour s'installer en Ecosse et dépitée face à la répartition des biens des Parkinson. Pansy consola son frère de son mieux en affirmant que Naé était peut-être simplement en colère pour le moment. Dans ce cas, les choses finiraient par se tasser une fois qu'elle se serait installée dans la belle maison de ville à Aviemore.

Autrement, ils aviseraient afin de veiller d'abord au bien-être de Patrick en cas de séparation mais surtout l'obtention de la garde conjointe de l'enfant sans subir aucun chantage si jamais Naé était devenue cupide à l'improviste. Pansy affirma l'aider de son mieux puis Kenji la remercia avant de lui promettre de venir à la fête et faire preuve de respect envers leur mère. Il resta songeur après avoir appris la venue de Mac Kintosh puis le cracmol estima que ce type était probablement venu leur parler de leurs biens après la fête. Pansy affirma qu'il y avait également autre chose et lui avoua qu'il s'agissait du père de Toorj. Elle retourna ensuite chez elle peu avant le réveil des enfants et trouva les trois hommes attablés devant du thé après avoir visité les infrastructures destinées aux animaux.

* * *

La sorcière se joignit aux hommes un instant puis entendit les cris de Saejin. Pansy la rejoignit pendant que Toorj affirmait s'attendre à l'arrivée de leurs louveteaux d'ici peu. Mac Kintosh se redressa aussitôt car il mourrait de curiosité mais l'écossais dut patienter encore un peu pour voir les gamins en train de faire un vacarme épouvantable. Mac Kintosh ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer en entendant leurs propos ainsi que les disputes à travers la tenture.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les garçons encore dépenaillés ouvrirent avec fracas la tenture qui séparait la pièce à vivre des autres puis ils se précipitèrent dans la salle avec leur mère sur les talons. Archibald secrètement ému contempla les quatre garçons aux lunettes et aux cheveux en pétards qui observèrent avec curiosité les deux inconnus. Il les trouva très ressemblants à son fils mais aussi sa bru avant de s'approcher pour les saluer avant de contempler le bébé dans les bras de la maman. Toorj s'approcha aussi et prit la parole :

« _ Donc voilà Toorjii notre premier-né: il est entré à l'école de magie en septembre l'année dernière. Voici ses frères: Nansal et Severus vont à l'école primaire moldue pendant que Kushi se rend à la maternelle. Enfin, voici Saejin notre seule fille mais aussi la petite perle de la Ger. Présenta Toorj avec orgueil paternel.

\- Bonjour les garçons. Dit Mac Kintosh.

\- Bonjour Mr. Répondirent les enfants.

\- Et c'est qui l'autre Mr ? Demanda Kushi avec curiosité.

\- Je m'appelle Reginald. Précisa leur grand oncle souriant.

\- Vous parlez anglais comme Maman mais votre accent est différent. Poursuivit Severus petit mais déjà très observateur.

\- C'est parce que nous sommes écossais et pas anglais comme ta maman. Expliqua Mac Kintosh amusé par la repartie du gamin qui lui rappelait Patrick.

\- Wow vous venez d'où Messieurs ? Demanda aussitôt Severus le plus attaché à la Grande-Bretagne.

\- Nous sommes nés à Inverness. Expliqua Reginald.

\- Donc vous venez des Highlands ! Constata Severus

\- Oui et on habite maintenant à Aviemore. Ajouta Archibald.

\- Ah mais alors… Commença Severus.

\- Sevy chut : Aav a dit de ne pas parler de l'Ecosse aujourd'hui ! Affirma Kushi content de montrer qu'il savait tenir un secret contrairement à son frère.

\- Avec ces messieurs vous pouvez en parler car ils font partie de notre famille. Précisa Toorj.

\- Ah bon ? Ce sont des cousins Parkinson Maman ? Demandèrent les enfants curieux pour qui les familiers occidentaux pouvaient seulement provenir de la famille paternelle de leur mère et pas de leur père.

\- Non : ce ne sont pas mes cousins. Répondit Pansy.

\- Les enfants : je suis votre Grandad et le papa de votre Papa. Proclama Archibald.

\- T'es le papa d'Aav toi ? Demanda Kushi surpris.

\- Oui.

\- Mais t'es pas asiatique ! S'exclamèrent les enfants abasourdis.

\- Eej non plus n'a pas un papa asiatique mais Granny Naraantsuya est mongole tout comme ma maman. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Wow alors on a du sang mongol, écossais et anglais dans les veines ! Hurla Severus enthousiaste.

\- T'es notre grand-père comme Batbold pour Patrick ? Demanda Nansal.

\- Oui. Répondit Archibald avant de s'esclaffer à la vue des quatre gosses en train de lui tourner autour pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

\- Dis t'es aussi grand qu'Aav : j'ai vu que Ron plus grand que papa. Reprit Kushi.

\- Oui. Répondit Archibald satisfait.

\- Et t'as ses cheveux aussi sauf qu'Aav n'a pas ton bouc : je me demande comment il serait s'il se laissait pousser un bouc comme toi. Continua Nansal qui passa au tutoiement lui aussi,

\- T'es aussi musclé que Papa sauf que lui il est asiatique et pas toi. Dit Toorjii également curieux.

\- Et toi t'es qui Reggie ? Demanda Kushi curieux.

\- Je suis l'oncle de votre papa et donc votre grand-oncle.

\- Aav pourquoi ta mère ne t'a pas confié à ton père au lieu de te donner à la folle dans ce cas ? Demanda Toorjii curieux.

\- On ne sait pas mais je suis bien content d'avoir trouvé mon Aav maintenant. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Et moi aussi je suis bien content que votre Papa m'ai trouvé: c'est grâce à votre maman car elle s'est souvenue de moi. Affirma Archibald

\- On peut le dire à tout le monde ? Demanda Kushi excité par la vision de son grand-père.

\- Non pas aujourd'hui Kenji : c'est un secret comme pour l'Ecosse. Intervint son père.

\- Ok mais je peux avoir un chien écossais si je dis rien ? Tenta Kushi en effectuant un sourire digne des plus grandes fripouilles.

\- Gengis Khan : tu es déjà un fieffé marchandeur Fils. Affirma Toorj.

\- J'étais pareil au même âge. Révéla Archibald hilare.

\- Ah bon, je croyais qu'il avait hérité ça de mon père. Avoua Pansy.

\- Je suis très gentil avec ma famille Pansy mais aussi dur que votre père en affaires. Enfin, j'aime suivre les règles des Parkinson moi aussi. Précisa Archibald.

\- Et tu es plus radin aussi ! S'esclaffa Reginald.

\- Mais non je suis économe c'est tout donc Kushi tu veux un petit chien ? Demanda Archibald pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui je veux un chien écossais.

\- Kushi nous avons déjà des chiens donc ça suffit pour le moment. Affirma son père.

\- Alors faisons comme ça Kushi : je t'ai pris la peluche d'un scottish Terrier mais j'en ai deux vrais chez moi donc tu pourras jouer avec quand tu viendras me voir d'accord ? Proposa Archibald.

\- Oui ! Hurla Kushi.

\- Et vous les garçons vous voulez quoi ? Grandad a porté des cadeaux pour vous tous mais il ne connait pas encore vos goûts. _ »

* * *

Archibald se retrouva donc aux prises avec quatre garçons curieux qui l'observèrent ouvrir son sac avant d'observer les toffees écossais, les bérets, la peluche d'un Scottish Terrier pour Kushi et une panoplie hivernale pour Saejin. Il affirma également aux garçons leur offrir des combinaisons, des skis et des chaussures après leur arrivée à Aviemore. Ensuite, les enfants restèrent sans voix à la vue de l'apparition d'une télévision LCD, du panneau solaire et de l'antenne parabolique. Pansy abasourdie observa toutes ces choses puis son beau-père lui affirma que le panneau solaire pourrait alimenter tous ces appareils si jamais son groupe électrogène n'était pas suffisant. Il bénit ensuite l'ouverture des magasins moldus jusqu'à 21h30, ce qui lui permit d'aller acheter la télévision pour toute la maisonnée.

Par contre, Mac Kintosh affirma à Toorj que le cadeau qui lui était destiné ne venait pas du supermarché mais de la boutique d'un tisserand sorcier avant de lui offrir un kilt aux couleurs du clan des Mac Kintosh. Il avoua l'avoir fait réaliser des années plus tôt en 1979 car il pensait avoir bientôt des enfants avec Nalaa. Or, les sorciers écossais respectaient une vieille tradition où le père offrait un kilt à ses gosses.

Toorj le remercia aussitôt avant d'observer le vêtement sous toutes les coutures puis Pansy souriante remercia son beau-père pour la cornemuse qui lui était destinée. Mac Kintosh ne savait pas si elle savait en jouer maintenant mais il s'était souvenu qu'elle en voulait une. La petite famille le remercia pour tout puis les garçons ne cessèrent de lui poser des questions sur lui ou l'Ecosse durant leur petit-déjeuner. Mac Kintosh en profita également pour saisir sa petite-fille avec l'aide de son fils car il craignait de faire tomber Saejin puisque lui-même n'avait jamais tenu de bébé auparavant hormis Reggie des décennies plus tôt. Reginald confirma ce fait avant d'expliquer que son frère ne s'approchait jamais des bébés car ils lui faisaient toujours penser à l'enfant de Nalaa malheureusement décédé.

Aussi, Archibald avait regardé les enfants de Reggie de loin jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient au moins trois ans et ne tint donc pas de nourrisson dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, les enfants consentirent à se préparer pendant que Toorj créait une nouvelle salle afin d'y installer la télévision tout à l'heure et son père procédait à l'installation du panneau mais aussi de l'antenne en compagnie de Reginald.

Une heure plus tard, Naraantsuya et Kenji arrivèrent eux aussi à l'avance mais sans Naé qui viendrait un peu plus tard car Patrick s'amusait chez Gyrin et elle restait un moment avec eux. Le cracmol ne parlait toujours pas à sa mère mais au moins il ne lui criait plus dessus. Toorj et Pansy restèrent avec eux ainsi que les Mac Kintosh pour ne pas laisser la gêne s'installer pendant que les enfants enfin prêts testaient la télé. Archibald abasourdi observa les rondeurs de Kenji qui se rendit compte de sa surprise face au contraste entre sa sœur et lui. Le cracmol ne savait pas comment s'adresser à ce type devenu le bras droit de son père des années plus tôt. De son coté, l'écossais trouvait ce type bien trop mollasson et estima qu'il devait abuser des restes dans sa cuisine. Il finit cependant par se ressaisir puis lui parla du restaurant afin de trouver un sujet de discussion. Kenji l'écouta avec attention avant de le remercier pour continuer de le gérer encore aujourd'hui :

« _ Merci beaucoup pour votre gestion du restaurant qui est certainement exemplaire car le Vie _ Hem mon père_ vous faisait totalement confiance.

\- De rien c'est mon travail : votre père m'avait chargé de la gestion de vos biens ainsi que ceux de votre sœur. Répondit Mac Kintosh.

\- Oui… Je ne veux pas vous paraître grossier mais je ne sais pas quels arrangements mon père a pris avec vous donc je souhaiterais savoir si nous vous devons quelque chose ma sœur et moi ? Je ne dis pas ça pour vous vexer ou vous traiter comme un vulgaire employé mais parce que je ne veux pas que vous soyez lésés à cause de mon ignorance. Demanda Kenji.

\- Oh c'est vrai, je suis désolée de ne pas y avoir pensé hier Archibald. Reconnut Pansy cramoisie.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas tous les deux : je reçois une importante commission sur les bénéfices de vos locaux commerciaux. De plus, votre père m'avait aussi acheté un magasin et une maison à Aviemore en guise de paiement anticipé pour la gestion de vos biens donc tout est réglé. Les rassura Archibald.

\- Bon alors ça va. Dirent les jumeaux rassurés.

\- Au fait, j'ai acheté le terrain adjacent au votre il y a quelques années. Ajouta Archibald à l'intention des deux époux.

\- Alors nous sommes voisins. Estima Pansy.

\- Oui j'ai installé mes propres chevaux sur mon terrain et je vais souvent pêcher là bas car il y a un petit cours d'eau. Révéla l'écossais.

\- Il aime la pêche comme toi Toorj donc nous savons enfin de qui tu as repris ta passion plutôt insolite pour un mongol ! S'exclama Pansy.

\- Tu aimes la pêche ? Demanda son père secrètement ravi.

\- Oui j'aime beaucoup, même si, ça ne se pratique pas vraiment en Mongolie. En fait, j'ai découvert la pêche durant un voyage avec Pansy en Asie puis je m'y suis mis moi aussi. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Alors tu vas pouvoir venir avec moi en Ecosse : on ira pêcher du saumon, du brochet, du goujon, de la carpe, de la truite mais aussi d'autres choses dans les lacs et les rivières. Ensuite, je t'emmènerai également pêcher de la morue, du colin ainsi que le lieu jaune en mer ! Affirma son père satisfait de pouvoir passer du temps avec son fils grâce à l'une de ses activités préférées.

\- Oui j'en serai ravi ! S'exclama Toorj.

\- En plus, ton père va pouvoir te fournir du matériel à volonté puisqu'il vend des articles de sports et même des appâts de pêche dans son magasin. Affirma Reginald.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Toorj.

\- Oui : on trouve de tout dans mon magasin que ce soit pour les sports d'hivers mais aussi le trekking, l'équitation, la pêche, la chasse, le vélo, le camping, la gym, la danse, le foot, le tennis ou autre. Comme ça, ma boutique est toujours opérationnelle durant toutes les saisons au lieu de marcher seulement l'hiver. D'ailleurs, a panoplie pour Saejin vient de là car j'ai aussi des articles pour les bébés à la neige, la randonnée ou autre même si c'est mon employée qui gère ces choses d'habitude. Donc je vais vraiment pouvoir offrir des combinaisons et tout le nécessaire aux garçons pour le sport d'hiver. Je vais t'en donner aussi et à ta femme également car elle sait skier. Affirma Mac Kintosh.

\- Mais je ne veux pas abuser de votre gentillesse, ni vous dépouiller de tout ce qui est dans votre magasin. Protesta Toorj.

\- Mais tu me dépouilles pas car mon magasin est aussi le tien puisque tu es mon fils. Dit Archibald.

\- D'ailleurs, il est déjà allé ajouter les lettres _&amp;Fils_ à l'enseigne du magasin de sports _Mac Kintosh _cette nuit_. _ Révéla Reginald.

\- C'est trop, je suis vraiment touché. Confessa Toorj.

\- Ah beh c'est normal : d'ailleurs c'est toi qui héritera de tous mes biens. _Déclara Mac Kintosh._ Au fait, tu sais skier ?

\- Non. Confessa Toorj gêné.

\- Pas grave, je vais t'apprendre. Je t'ai pas appris à marcher mais je t'apprendrais à skier à la place ! Déclara Mac Kintosh content de rattraper au moins quelque chose.

\- Oui.

\- Vous pourriez aussi lui enseigner à conduire si vous avez votre permis car Toorj va finalement passer le sien. Suggéra Pansy.

\- Pas de problèmes, je t'apprendrai ça aussi ! _ Affirma l'écossais satisfait à son fils._ Au fait, je sais que c'est le hasard qui vous a fait rencontrer Pansy et toi donc votre mariage n'est pas une union arrangée liée aux intérêts. Toutefois, vous allez pouvoir construire un beau petit domaine grace à l'union de vos propriétés je vais te céder mon terrain dés maintenant Robert-Bruce. Décréta Archibald.

\- Je suis déjà content de vous avoir retrouvé donc je ne veux rien. Protesta Toorj surpris.

\- J'insiste : considère ça comme mon cadeau de mariage arrivé avec un peu de retard. Insista Archibald.

\- Alors ça tombe bien puisque le chamane va rétablir le Rite du Sang entre Pansy et Toorj le 14 février. Intervint Kenji.

\- Ah voilà pourquoi vous voulez attendre pour partir : le rite du sang rétablit totalement votre mariage c'est ça ? Demanda Mac Kintosh tout en rassemblant ses souvenirs sur les rites sorciers mongols.

\- Oui.

\- Bon je suis heureux de pouvoir y assister cette fois-ci, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait un mariage. _Affirma Archibald._ Quoique vous pourriez vous marier également selon le rite britannique ce printemps. Estima l'Ecossais tout en dissimulant son idée de l'organiser en mai si jamais Patrick Parkinson parvenait à sortir.

\- Pourquoi pas si Pansy est d'accord. Dit Toorj

\- C'est une idée intéressante. Affirma sa femme.

\- Au fait Mr Mac Kintosh : Pansy m'a expliqué que c'est votre fils qui est le cuisinier de _La Rose d'Ecosse_ ? Demanda Kenji à Reginald.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai vu sur internet qu'il a obtenu de très bonnes critiques donc votre fils doit être un très bon cuisinier. Estima Kenji.

\- Oui.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas comment dire ça mais j'espère que mon arrivée ne le perturbe pas ? Demanda Kenji.

\- Je l'ai averti hier soir et il n'a rien dit de particulier. Répondit le sorcier.

\- Bon tant mieux, je ne savais rien de ce restaurant avant donc dites bien à votre fils que je ne compte pas prendre sa place, ni le gêner par ma présence en cuisine car je sais que c'est très embêtant quand deux chefs cuisiniers partagent leur espace de travail. Affirma Kenji.

\- Mais vous n'allez pas reprendre la direction du restaurant ? S'étonna Reginald.

\- Je ne pense pas car il me semble très bien géré par votre fils : bon, c'est certain que je viendrais souvent voir ce restaurant car je n'en ai jamais eu avant mais c'est lui qui continuera de le diriger. Expliqua Kenji.

\- Et vous, vous comptez faire quoi dans ce cas ? Demanda Reginald.

\- J'aimerai ouvrir un restaurant asiatique à Aviemore. Avoua Kenji.

\- Vous voulez vendre _La Rose d'Ecosse_ pour financer votre nouveau local ? Demanda Reginald secrètement inquiet car lui-même ou son fils ne possédait pas l'argent nécessaire pour l'acheter.

\- Non : je suis désolé car je sais bien que chaque cuisinier désire détenir son propre restaurant mais c'est un cadeau de mon père donc je ne veux pas le vendre. Répondit Kenji en se méprenant sur le sens de la question.

\- Non, non vous faites bien : vous devez le garder car c'est un cadeau de votre père. Insista Reginald secrètement soulagé.

\- Et vous Reginald vous voudriez peut-être la brasserie ? Demanda Pansy mal à l'aise.

\- Oh non : il y a trop de taxes à payer malgré les profits. De plus, il y a également beaucoup de concurrence donc je ne voudrais pas relever l'établissement même si vous m'en faisiez cadeau. Aussi, ne vous sentez pas mal à l'aise envers mon fils ou moi car nous préférons bénéficier de nos congés payés et de nos salaires sans nous soucier de la comptabilité, ni du reste. La rassura Reginald.

\- Bon alors ça va. _ »

Par contre, Kenji demanda à Reginald si son fils occupait l'appartement au-dessus de _La Rose d'Ecosse_ puis fut satisfait par sa réponse négative avant de révéler son désir de s'y installer en attendant la fin des futurs travaux de la maison de ville. Archibald acquiesça tout en se demanda si Kenji irait également voir son père ou non. L'écossais contempla également Naraantsuya manifestement mal à l'aise mais qui ne manifestait aucune intention hostile envers lui puisque c'était le beau-père de sa fille. Ensuite, Pansy ramena Saejin dans sa chambre pendant que Toorj se levait afin d'accueillir les sorciers manifestement en train d'arriver d'après le bruit dans le poêle.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**_

_**Alors que pensez-vous de la rencontre entre Archibald et ses petits-enfants ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous les explications fournies par l'écossais à Potter et de sa décision pour insérer le couple et Kenji parmi la population ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Archibald envers son fils et vice-versa ? **_

_**Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Pansy et Kenji face au "passé" de leur mère ?**_

**_D'après vous, les craintes de Kenji envers sa femme sont fondées ?_**


	53. La présentation de Saejin au chamane

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Je m'excuse pour mon retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de contre-temps en cette période donc c'est parfois dur de tout gérer entre la vie quotidienne et mes 3 fictions :). Donc voilà la journée à la Ger qui sera divisée en trois parties pour aérer les dialogues (35 pages de word en un seul chapitre me semblent plutôt indigestes) j'espère avoir bien découpé les parties, sinon, je m'excuse :)**_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Toorj salua l'arrivée de Ron et sa famille. Ensuite, Lily curieuse observa les lieux si exotiques à ses yeux à la vue des tentures, les décorations, les lanternes rouges, le poêle mongol, le tapis moelleux étalé sur le sol de toute la Ger, les meubles asiatiques incisés de différents motifs, les canapés recouverts de tentures, les coussins, les objets en mosaïque, les cages en bois où quelqu'un avait inséré des fleurs, des bougies colorées et parfumées à l'intérieur ou encore des petits objets. La petite fille surprise contempla les vêtements des mongols car elle ne les avait jamais vus en deel puis elle salua les quatre garçons avant de les interroger sur leurs tenues. Toorjii amusé expliqua qu'il s'agissait de la tenue traditionnelle des mongols.

Lily curieuse acquiesça puis Toorjii se souvint des recommandations de son père et complimenta donc la fillette ravie sur sa robe ainsi que sa coiffure. Ensuite, les enfants Panshriij promirent aux deux petits Britanniques de leur montrer les chevaux tout à l'heure. De son coté Hermione admira le poêle, les tentures, les meubles peints, le tapis ou encore l'immense buffet de victuailles dressé sur une longue table dotée d'une nappe brodée. La sorcière estima que cet endroit était très différent d'une maison traditionnelle mais il était chaleureux et bien plus coloré que ce à quoi Hermione s'attendait car elle s'était imaginée une yourte dans les tons vert et argent comme les teintes des murs du salon des Malefoy. Elle resta ensuite impressionnée par les tenues de cérémonie de Naraantsuya, Kenji mais surtout celle de Toorj soudainement doté d'un port pratiquement royal dans son deel rouge et or ornementé de plusieurs motifs ainsi que bordé de noir avant de noter aussi son chapeau.

La sorcière lui trouva vraiment fière allure et le complimenta pour sa tenue. Le mongol la remercia puis révéla qu'il s'agissait simplement de son deel de cérémonie acheté des années plus tôt. Toorj l'aimait beaucoup et l'utilisait donc durant les cérémonies familiales importantes. La sorcière nota également la présence de nombreuses fleurs, de jolies lanternes rouges ainsi que des bougies disposées dans la pièce principale. Ensuite, elle entendit également des chants d'oiseau mais le mongol expliqua les avoir remisé dans une autre partie de la Ger aujourd'hui en compagnie des animaux de ses fils pour qu'ils ne soient pas perturbés par la présence d'autant de personnes. Toorj présenta également les deux Mac Kintosh au couple et aux enfants puis le sorcier sourit à Pansy qui se joignit à eux.

Hermione surprise admira d'abord le deel rouge et or bordé de noir de la jeune femme avant d'observer sa tiare, ses cheveux tressés afin de former une coiffure élaborée ainsi que ses boucles d'oreilles composées de plusieurs rangs de perles. Naraantsuya avait déjà montré les siennes à Mrs Weasley en affirmant qu'il s'agissait d'un élément essentiel de la tenue de cérémonie traditionnelle, néanmoins, Mrs Je-Sais-Tout estima que celles de sa fille étaient bien plus belles tout comme sa tiare puis Hermione apprit que les boucles d'oreilles lui furent offertes par Toorj en cadeau de mariage. Pansy salua chaleureusement Ronald et invita la petite famille à se servir au buffet avant de leur tendre des assiettes remplies à ras-bord ainsi que des verres de thé après avoir noté leur refus gêné puisqu'ils n'osaient pas se servir avant l'arrivée des autres.

Pansy et Toorj remercièrent également le couple à la vue du sac contenant les cadeaux puis les déposèrent sur une table joliment décorée dans un coin avant d'expliquer que les sorciers mongols exposaient les cadeaux pour honorer les mandataires. Ils affirmèrent les ouvrir plus tard avant d'accepter la requête de leurs fils qui voulaient s'éclipser. Toorj attendit donc le départ des enfants (dont Nansal désireux de montrer à ses amis la télé à peine reçue) pour reprendre la parole. Le Mongol présenta donc officiellement son père et son oncle à Hermione. La jeune femme surprise observa l'écossais puis elle songea que la vie était décidément un véritable jeu de hasard puisque Toorj aurait fort bien pu aller à Poudlard lui aussi si sa mère l'avait confié à son père. Les deux époux promirent ensuite de ne rien dire aux autres invités pour le moment. Le rouquin examina Mac Kintosh un peu plus petit que lui mais à la carrure aussi athlétique que le fils et lui trouva des traits communs avec Toorj. Ensuite, Hermione tenta de faire la conversation avec Pansy :

« _ J'aime beaucoup votre intérieur : c'est très exotique et surprenant. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel confort dans une yourte. Avoua Hermione.

\- Merci : les Ger sont conçues pour être confortables mais elles doivent pouvoir se démonter facilement car les mongols qui y vivent sont des nomades sorciers ou moldus. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Vous aimez manifestement beaucoup les fleurs à ce que je vois. Dit Hermione tout en examinant les plantes ou compositions florales présentes.

\- Oui: j'adore les fleurs depuis que je suis toute petite. Aussi, j'aimais beaucoup suivre ma mère ou Birdie dans le jardin. Révéla Pansy.

\- Qui est Birdie ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

\- C'est mon elfe de maison : elle fut une seconde maman pour moi après la disparition de ma mère pendant sept longues années. Ensuite, je l'ai perdue après la guerre mais nous avons finalement pu êtres réunies depuis hier donc elle est avec nous maintenant.

\- Vous avez manifestement conservé votre passion même à l'age adulte. Constata Hermione.

\- Oui mon mari a donc créer un beau jardin dans notre ancienne demeure. Enfin, il est allé chercher plusieurs plantes fleuries et des fleurs fraîches en Chine durant la semaine afin de pouvoir décorer la maison pour aujourd'hui. Précisa Pansy.

\- Je te promets de te faire un beau jardin quand nous serons en Ecosse. On va même utiliser la serre qui est présente à la ferme. Affirma Toorj.

\- N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main pour réaménager votre jardin Toorj. Proposa Ron.

\- Merci Ron : je ferais sans doute appel à vous dans ce cas car j'ai vu le votre ainsi que votre serre et on voit bien que vous vous y connaissez donc vous pourrez me renseigner sur ce qui pousse en Grande-Bretagne ou pas. Répondit le mongol.

\- De rien, par contre, où avez-vous trouvé ces jolies bougies ? L'interrogea Ron curieux.

\- Une partie ont été acheté chez les moldues et les autres sont de fabrication artisanale: Pansy en a souvent réalisé en compagnie de nos enfants durant ces quatre dernières années. Révéla Toorj.

\- Vos garçons font des bougies: c'est plutôt un truc de filles non ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- En fait, je n'ai pas que des moules pour filles : ma mère a souvent utilisé sa baguette pour créer des moules adaptés aux goûts des garçons. Ils s'amusent donc à faire des bougies sous la forme de leurs héros de dessin animés, des voitures et d'autres trucs pendant que je fais des bougies plus féminines. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Nous leur avons aussi appris à faire des trucs en mosaïque Naé et moi mais ils n'aiment pas trop donc les objets en mosaïque que vous voyez ici sont mes créations que j'ai offertes à ma jumelle. Intervint Kenji.

\- C'est vrai que les garçons préfèrent les bougies ou encore le machin moldu que Kenji appelle fimo. Kushi aime aussi le truc qui s'appelle pâte à modeler. En tout cas tous ces machins occupent bien nos gosses quand nous ne pouvons pas les faire sortir et que la télé ne marche pas à cause des tempêtes de neige. Rajouta Toorj.

\- Les garçons vont devenir très créatifs avec tout ça. Estima Ron amusé.

\- Ce sont de belles activités et puis Toorj va aussi bien s'amuser avec eux si on leur prend des kits de lego pour Tsagaan Sar. Dit Pansy.

\- Et vous n'oubliez pas la console ? Plaisanta Ron.

\- Ils l'auront ainsi que l'ordinateur mais je ne veux pas que les gosses passent tout leur temps libre là-dessus après les devoirs ou la fin de leurs jeux dehors. Donc je vais les occuper avec les lego machins ou autres. Affirma Toorj.

\- Tu vas pouvoir aussi emmener les enfants avec nous à la pêche s'ils le veulent. Proposa Archibald.

\- Oui pourquoi pas: ils viennent parfois avec moi à la pêche ici. Répondit son fils.

\- Et tu vas aussi aussi jouer au foot avec nous. S'esclaffa Kenji.

\- Ah bon vos gosses jouent à ce truc moldu eux aussi: Hugo m'en parle souvent car il y joue à l'école mais ça ne m'attire pas trop. Avoua Ron.

\- Mes gosses adorent ça car ils y jouent à l'école en compagnie de leurs amis, Patrick et Kenji ici donc j'ai du m'y mettre aussi, même si, je préfère largement le quidditch. Avoua Toorj.

\- Le foot c'est super. D'ailleurs Pansy sait jouer aussi. Affirma Kenji.

\- Ah bon ? S'esclaffa Ron.

\- Disons que je voulais jouer avec Kenji quand il n'allait pas à l'école et il voulait tout le temps jouer au foot. Alors on a conclu un accord: je jouais au ballon avec lui certains jours et les autres il jouait à la poupée avec moi. Avoua Pansy.

\- Ouais mais c'était moi le plus fort au ski et au foot parce que j'ai mis du temps à lui faire comprendre les règles. Donc c'est moi qui vais emmener tes gosses au ski Penny pendant que toi tu fileras ta laine ! Rajouta Kenji hilare.

\- Eh, je ne fais pas que filer de la laine : attends qu'on soit à Aviemore puis je te mets la raclée du siècle dés notre première descente. Plaisanta Pansy. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, Kenji hilare révéla aux Weasley que toutes les femmes de la famille savaient filer, tricoter et tisser la laine en raison de la présence de leurs élevages de moutons. Pansy savait aussi broder et crocheter comme toutes les filles de bonne famille sang-pure puisque cela faisait partie de leur instruction. Le cracmol ne confessa cependant pas à Hermione que toutes ces activités plutôt moldues permettaient à Pansy de s'occuper l'esprit durant les quatre dernières années puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus utiliser la magie et se sentait totalement démunie. Afin de ne pas sombrer dans la dépression, Pansy réalisait donc des objets en compagnie des enfants puis la jeune femme se penchait sur ses travaux d'aiguille le soir pour ne pas s'appesantir sur sa solitude quand elle n'était pas au travail.

D'ailleurs, Toorj était resté surpris par la vision du nombre de nappes, de coussins brodés, des sacs, de vêtements, d'objets au crochet ou autres exécutés en quatre ans avant de comprendre que sa femme s'était occupée de cette manière pour ne pas s'attarder sur leurs problèmes. Enfin, il avait souvent vu les enfants faire des trucs moldus durant cette période que ce soit en compagnie de leur mère ou en son absence quand l'elfe les surveillait pendant le travail de Pansy. Le Mongol fut même parfois contraint de participer à ces choses ou encore au foot mais il le faisait maintenant volontiers car la famille passait ainsi du temps ensemble. Toorj chassa cependant ses pensées et se tourna après avoir entendu du bruit dans le poêle.

* * *

Ensuite, Ron observa l'arrivée de Goyle et Pucey en compagnie de deux enfants. Adrian se releva rapidement puis Toorj l'aida à relever son mari en compagnie des autres hommes. Greg les remercia avant de poser sa main sur son ventre en affirmant que _Junior_ semblait avoir apprécié ce petit trajet. Adrian leva les yeux au Ciel et demanda à Merlin de raisonner son mari désireux de nommer leur fils cadet _Junior_. Gregory affirma que c'était pratique car le bébé aurait ainsi leurs prénoms à tous les deux sinon Greg comptait l'appeler Greg-Adrian. Son conjoint décida de laisser tomber pour le moment puis les deux hommes se précipitèrent d'abord sur Pansy. Hermione abasourdie nota la familiarité des trois Serpentards et réalisa que les membres de cette Maison n'étaient pas tous des glaçons ambulants ou des traîtres entre eux. Enfin les deux hommes saluèrent le reste de l'assistance avant de présenter leurs enfants aux Mac Kintosh ainsi qu'aux Weasley :

« _ Voici nos enfants : Leigh et Andrew.

\- Enchantés Mrs Weasley et messieurs. Récitèrent aussitôt les enfants habitués au respect des règles de courtoisie par leur père Adrian très à cheval sur ces choses.

\- Bonjour les enfants. Répondit Hermione.

\- Pansy tu es encore plus maigre que je le pensais sous ton deel : comment tu as fait pour perdre les kilos de ta grossesse aussi vite ? Demanda Adrian inquiet tout en effleurant les hanches de Pansy à travers le tissu sous le regard tranquille de Toorj conscient de l'innocence des gestes des deux sorciers simplement inquiets pour leur amie.

\- T'as eu ta fille grâce à une mère porteuse ou quoi ? On dirait que t'as pas eu de bébé et puis tu es trop maigre. Renchérit Goyle surpris.

\- Tu es anorexique ? S'inquiéta Adrian.

\- Non j'ai bien eu Saejin et puis je ne suis pas anorexique. Les rassura Pansy.

\- Toorj tu es certain que ta femme mange correctement ? S'enquit Adrian préoccupé.

\- L'estomac de Pansy s'est beaucoup rétréci ces dernières années donc elle a du mal à beaucoup manger. Je te jure que j'ai essayé de lui faire avaler d'avantage de nourriture mais ce n'est pas la bonne méthode car elle ne se sent pas bien ensuite. Le médicomage lui a donné un traitement en guise de complément alimentaire l'autre jour donc Pansy prend maintenant des potions qui sont en train de lui donner toutes les vitamines dont elle a besoin. Ça stimule aussi son appétit: aussi, elle mange un peu plus maintenant et va légèrement mieux mais son organisme a besoin de temps pour se stabiliser. Confessa Toorj légèrement inquiet.

\- Venez manger chez moi pendant trois mois et je fais prendre au moins dix kilos à Pans' car elle est trop maigre. Dit Greg.

\- Je vous emmènerai bien manger chez ma mère aussi pour qu'elle vous gave un peu. Confessa Ron.

\- Le problème c'est que j'ai du mal à beaucoup manger car ça me rend malade ensuite. En fait, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit mais bon ça va mieux grâce aux potions. Révéla Pansy.

\- On pense aussi aller voir un diététicien moldu comme nous le conseille Kenji. Avoua Toorj.

\- Bon alors ça va si tu n'es pas anorexique car ton médicomage t'aidera à reprendre du poids. Estima Goyle rassuré.

\- Pansy où est ta fille ? Demanda Leigh curieuse.

\- Elle s'est rendormie mais tu la verras bientôt. Promit Pansy.

\- Et où sont les garçons ? Demanda Andrew bien plus intéressé par la perspective de jouer avec eux que de voir un bébé.

\- Ils sont dans une autre salle pour montrer la télévision à Hugo et Lily.

\- Non : vous avez une télé vous aussi maintenant ? Demanda Adrian surpris.

\- Oui c'est un cadeau d'Archibald. Précisa Toorj.

\- Vous connaissez la télé ? Demanda Hermione aux deux Serpentards.

\- Oui on a du la mettre dans la salle du restaurant située du coté moldu. Expliqua Goyle.

\- Qui sont Hugo et Lily ? Demanda Andrew.

\- Hugo est notre fils. Expliqua Ron.

\- Et Lily est leur nièce. Rajouta Pansy.

\- Et pourquoi vous n'habitez plus dans votre jolie maison mais dans cette tente ? Demanda Leigh à Toorj.

\- Parce qu'ils sont partis faire un trekking pendant un an donc ils ont probablement vendu leur maison pour pouvoir payer tous les frais du voyage et acheter cette yourte à la place. Estima Adrian.

\- Bon Pansy je sais que ton frère est un cuisinier hors-pair et que ta belle-sœur réalise des gâteaux magnifiques mais nous avons voulu porter notre contribution nous aussi. Décréta Greg.

\- Merci beaucoup vous deux : votre cuisine est divine donc on va se régaler grâce à vous ! Affirma aussitôt Pansy.

\- Tout le monde va se ruer sur vos plats ou vos pizzas ! Renchérit Toorj.

\- Eh Greg, Adrian vous êtes les dieux de la cuisine italienne donc je suis plus que ravi de manger vos plats aujourd'hui ! Affirma Kenji.

\- Bon il y a des amuse-gueules pour le buffet, des pizzas mais aussi des plats de résistance puis des desserts. Alors où je peux placer tout ça ? Demanda Greg très satisfait face à l'enthousiasme du couple ainsi que du cuisinier.

\- Attends je vais demander aux elfes de nous aider. Dit Toorj. _ »

* * *

Toorj appela les trois elfes puis leur expliqua la situation avant de les laisser tout régler avec Greg et Pansy sous le regard d'Hermione surprise par les vêtements d'Haje, Hie, Birdie ou encore l'attitude respectueuse du Mongol. Ron nota son étonnement puis lui expliqua que les mongols traitaient manifestement très bien leurs elfes de maison. Au début, Hermione refusa de croire que les trois créatures n'étaient pas libres puisqu'ils endossaient des vêtements mais Birdie confirma la situation privilégiée des elfes mongols par rapport aux Britanniques. Ensuite, Hermione baissa la tête en l'entendant parler des conditions de travail à Azkaban :

« _ Je suis bien contente d'être de nouveau auprès de ma maîtresse et non plus dans les cuisines d'Azkaban parce que c'est un lieu horrible et les conditions de travail sont éreintantes. Affirma l'elfe.

\- On vous a maltraité ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Hermione.

\- Non puisque la loi britannique ne permet pas aux maîtres de me frapper ou m'insulter mais ce lieu est sinistre. Enfin, le personnel mange aussi mal que les prisonniers donc je ne mangeais pas beaucoup moi non plus. D'ailleurs, les gardes préfèrent porter de la nourriture achetée par leurs soins aux cuisines pour qu'on leur prépare des plats décents au lieu de se contenter de ceux concoctés avec les denrées livrées à la prison. Révéla Birdie.

\- Et comment se fait-il que vous ayez travaillé à Azkaban au lieu de rester avec votre maîtresse ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

\- Après la guerre, nous fumes tous retirés du Manoir Parkinson puis répartis dans différents services du Ministère, la prison, Poudlard ou vendus à des particuliers. Roby et moi nous sommes ainsi retrouvés à Azkaban pendant presque vingt ans. Expliqua Birdie.

\- Mais vous ne vous sentiez pas mieux ainsi puisque vous ne dépendiez pas d'un véritable maître mais seulement d'un employeur ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Non donc je suis bien contente que Maîtresse Pansy nous a trouvé Roby et moi avant de me racheter tout de suite. Elle a aussi pris des accords pour Roby qui nous rejoindra donc un jour.

\- Vous préférez rester sous l'autorité d'un maître ? S'enquit Hermione surprise.

\- Oui je ne veux pas devenir une elfe libre et puis j'aime beaucoup Maîtresse Pansy car elle nous considère comme des membres de sa famille et pas de simples serviteurs. Rétorqua Birdie.

\- Tu sais fort bien que tu es bien plus qu'une elfe de maison pour moi mais une seconde maman. Confirma Pansy avant d'enlacer l'elfe sous les yeux abasourdis d'Hermione._ »

* * *

Ensuite, Pansy laissa l'elfe rejoindre les deux autres pour les aider à disposer les plats de Goyle. Ce dernier retourna auprès de son mari quelques minutes plus tard puis le couple offrit des cadeaux pour Saejin mais aussi des roses de noël en pots, des camélias et une très belle orchidée à Pansy. Toorj les remercia en compagnie de son épouse avant de déposer les cadeaux sur la table. Les deux ex Serpentards furent également servis par la maîtresse de maison qui remplit leurs assiettes de victuailles avant de leur tendre du thé. Les deux enfants mangèrent des sucreries puis Pansy les emmena dans la salle où les six autres gamins étaient déjà en train de s'amuser. Elle demanda alors à Birdie de les surveiller et retourna auprès des adultes. Une fois leurs enfants partis jouer, les deux Serpentards s'attardèrent alors avec curiosité sur Hermione car les deux hommes n'auraient jamais cru la revoir avant d'être avertis de sa présence par Pansy. Les deux époux trouvèrent la sorcière manifestement toujours aussi Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'à Poudlard après le discours académique d'Hermione sur la cuisine italienne même si elle ne s'était jamais rendue en Italie.

Ils examinèrent discrètement son tailleur strict, son chignon serré ainsi que son air d'institutrice pincée avant de plaindre silencieusement Weasley pour supporter ce dragon car son épouse semblait plutôt sévère. Les Serpentards se montrèrent bien évidemment polis avec elle mais ils s'intéressèrent d'avantage à Ronald dont le regard franc et l'air bienveillant les mettait plus à l'aise. D'ailleurs, le rouquin amusait tous les hommes et même Naraantsuya par ses blagues bon enfant sans se soucier de la réprobation silencieuse d'Hermione qui trouvait ses vannes extrêmement pourries. La jeune femme ne fut cependant pas délaissée puisque Naraantsuya et Pansy entreprirent de la distraire à tour de rôle. Ensuite, Naé arriva en compagnie de son fils, son frère ainsi que son père et Odval. Les mongols saluèrent l'assistance mais ils s'attardèrent en particulier auprès du couple afin de leur offrir d'abord une écharpe bleue.

Hermione curieuse observa les deux époux s'incliner et remercier chaleureusement les donateurs avant d'accrocher les écharpes bleues dans la Ger. Archibald lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'écharpes votives échangées par les Mongols durant toutes les grandes occasions mais aussi les pendaisons de crémaillères ou autres. Ensuite, il montra à Hermione la bouilloire anglaise pour le thé et un autre récipient pour le thé à la mongole en affirmant que les mongols en préparaient en permanence durant les fêtes familiales ou même Tsagaan Sar afin de pouvoir en offrir constamment à tous leurs invités. Archibald lui expliqua également la différence entre du thé anglais classique et du thé salé mongol avant de révéler que le couple proposait donc les deux afin de pouvoir satisfaire les goûts de tout le monde.

Ensuite, les deux époux déposèrent les cadeaux sur la table puis Toorj alla s'occuper de la ponette offerte par Naraantsuya pour la petite Saejin. Le mongol revint juste à temps pour l'arrivée de Kumbat invité en tant qu'ami de Pansy mais également pour assurer discrètement la sécurité des invités. En son for intérieur, Toorj l'aurait volontiers laissé dehors, néanmoins, il était conscient de ne pas pouvoir froisser l'auror, ni provoquer l'incompréhension de sa femme qui adorait Kumbat. De plus, c'était l'un des rares amis mongols de Pansy qui ne lui avait pas tourné le dos pendant quatre ans donc la jeune femme tenait vraiment à l'inviter. En revanche, le mongol détenait une relation polie mais tendue avec Kumbat dont il connaissait le dépit après la promotion de Toorj au poste de chef des aurors, la répudiation de Pansy puis la décision de la jeune femme de reprendre son mari à la maison au lieu de le répudier à son tour. Toorj savait également que Naraantsuya aurait adoré un beau-fils de ce genre bien plus similaire aux Panshriij que lui, néanmoins, il se voyait mal refuser la présence de l'auror car ce dernier ne fit jamais aucune avance à Pansy et s'était toujours montré un très bon ami envers elle.

Toorj s'inclina donc poliment face à Kumbat avant de le remercier pour l'écharpe mais aussi la bouteille de vodka à son intention, le cadeau destiné à Saejin et un amandier de Chine dans son pot pour Pansy. Kumbat affirma à la jeune femme que cela la changerait un peu de ses orchidées. Toorj s'occupa ensuite de ses invités qui arrivaient peu à peu dont les rares amis mongols de Pansy qui n'avaient pas tourné le dos à la jeune femme pendant quatre ans mais aussi ceux de l'ex auror qui étaient des mongols expatriés en Chine. Les deux époux avaient également envoyé une invitation à la fratrie de Toorj puisque ces gens recevaient le courrier transporté par les aigles ou les hiboux malgré le sortilège de _Fidelitas _lancé sur leurs demeures en Mongolie Intérieure pour ne pas voir l'ex auror débarquer chez eux, néanmoins, les deux époux ne se faisaient aucune illusion… En tout cas, ils furent rassurés de voir les mongols respecter leur désir de confidentialité puisque les autochtones ne révélèrent pas les problèmes du couple aux Britanniques.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione curieuse contempla l'arrivée de Marcus Flint et sa femme Millicent anciennement Bullstrode, Harper, son épouse Hestia ainsi que leurs enfants qui filèrent rapidement dans la salle avec les autres gamins. Les couples saluèrent chaleureusement leurs deux amis avant de les féliciter pour la naissance de leur fille. Ils offrirent des cadeaux pour Saejin mais aussi des plantes fleuries à Pansy ravie. Harper taquina également Toorj qui avait du s'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour donner enfin une fille à Pansy. Le mongol affirma n'avoir rien planifié donc il s'agissait de la volonté de Gengis Khan. Ensuite, le coiffeur et sa femme contemplèrent avec horreur les cheveux touffus d'Hermione mais ils s'efforcèrent de ne pas se précipiter sur elle pour lui proposer une nouvelle coupe.

En revanche, les deux Serpentards rejoignirent leurs amis déjà en train d'entourer Ron ravi d'être au centre de l'attention des ex prisonniers. Hermione nota leur intérêt sincère pour son mari mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de leur engouement. Face à sa perplexité évidente, Goyle s'approcha d'elle et prit la parole :

« _ Votre mari est vraiment un type bien : on peut même dire que c'est le seul sorcier britannique fiable à nos yeux parmi les ex élèves de Poudlard.

\- A ce point-là ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui parce que c'était le gardien le plus honnête durant notre détention. Révéla Greg.

\- Je ne crois pas que les autres… Commença Hermione.

\- Londubat était correct mais sans plus quand aux autres, je dirais que beaucoup se sont défoulés sur nous après l'année difficile vécue sous la houlette des Carrow. L'interrompit Goyle.

\- Non c'est impossible. Rétorqua Hermione surprise.

\- Allez demander à Hestia si c'est impossible : elle portait le nom des Carrow et je peux vous assurer que les ex Gryffondors, Poutsouffle ou encore Serdaigles en étaient conscients. Weasley n'était pas le gardien des jumelles mais il a fait de son mieux pour faire appliquer un traitement équitable à tout le monde. Par contre, les autres gardes « oubliaient » souvent de donner à manger aux jumelles quand votre mari ne regardait pas. Affirma Goyle.

\- C'est impossible. Protesta encore une fois Hermione abasourdie.

\- C'est la loi du Talion Mrs Weasley : les gens se sont vengés sur nous parce que les Carrow contraignaient les élèves à se lancer des sorts de magie noire durant les cours. Toutefois, les Serpentards n'étaient pas les seuls à lancer des sorts car des membres des autres Maisons y compris des Gryffondors l'ont fait aussi pour ne pas devenir des cibles puisque les récalcitrants étaient sévèrement punis. Tous les Rouge et Or ne sont pas aussi courageux que Londubat toujours puni… Affirma Goyle.

\- …

\- Donc je peux vous assurer que les ex Serpentards ne rigolaient pas dans les cellules durant leur détention préventive en 1998. Les vainqueurs ne nous faisaient pas de cadeaux même aux simples suspects comme mon futur mari. Pourtant les Pucey n'ont jamais suivi les Mangemorts durant la première guerre et l'ont fait encore moins au cours de la seconde après le coming-out d'Adrian car ses parents connaissaient les positions homophobes de Voldemort … Poursuivit Goyle.

\- …

\- Malgré leurs protestations sur leur innocence, mes beaux-parents et mon mari se sont donc retrouvés placés à Azkaban eux aussi. Adrian s'est même fait massacrer une fois par un gardien qui le traitait de sale Mangemort même si mon mari n'a pas la Marque. Insista Goyle.

\- …

\- Les femmes étaient un peu mieux loties parce que les gardiens ne les frappaient pas mais leurs conditions de détention n'étaient pas meilleures que les nôtres, même si votre mari a légèrement amélioré leur confort grâce à des serviettes hygiéniques et des tampons. Ajouta Goyle.

\- Je ne crois pas que les gardes auraient battu des femmes. Rétorqua Hermione faiblement.

\- Ils n'ont battu aucune fille mais ils ont affamé les jumelles par moments. Enfin, soyez sincère Mrs Weasley : tout le monde voulait la tête de Pansy avant ses révélations donc des gardes peu scrupuleux l'auraient probablement affamée ou maltraitée avant de lui cracher à la figure s'ils se furent trouvés à la place de votre mari. Répliqua Goyle.

\- …

\- Les autres gardes se foutaient bien de notre sort et auraient même été ravis de nous voir tous crever en cellule. Donc on a vite fait la différence entre Ronald Weasley et eux : c'est pour ça que votre mari est aussi apprécié par nous. Conclut Goyle.

\- …

\- Enfin, j'apprécie également votre mari car il m'a aidé durant ma dépression contrairement aux autres gardiens de la résidence surveillée où je résidais quand je n'étais pas à Poudlard. Rajouta Goyle._ »

* * *

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement avant de se tourner après avoir entendu du bruit dans le poêle. La sorcière nota ainsi l'arrivée de Nott en compagnie d'une petite fille et d'un bambin de deux ans. En son for intérieur, Greg estima que Théodore avait donc du se rabibocher avec Pansy s'il était finalement venu. Nott salua le couple et expliqua avoir pu se libérer pour quelques heures mais pas sa femme avant de tendre ses cadeaux aux heureux parents. Hermione nota l'élégance de Nott puis le sorcier fit rire les Serpentards par ses propos :

« _ Où est la petite Saejin : je voudrais montrer cette petite princesse à mon fils Théodore Nott junior.

\- Tu ne vas pas un peu vite en besogne Théodore ? S'esclaffa Pansy.

\- Je veux juste lui présenter ta fille après on verra bien s'ils se marieront ou pas dans vingt ans. Rétorqua Nott.

\- Ma fille ne quittera pas la maison, ni Papa et Maman avant des années. De plus, je ne compte pas lui chercher un mari donc elle le choisira elle-même plus tard. Aussi, ne songe pas à fiancer ton fils avec mon enfant. Intervint aussitôt Toorj.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Toorj : je n'imposerai jamais un truc de ce genre à mes gosses ou aux tiens car je sais fort bien les ravages que peuvent causer des fiançailles imposées ainsi que des cœurs brisés. Le rassura Nott.

\- Euh oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Excuse-moi. Répondit Toorj en songeant aux déboires sentimentaux de Nott quand Pansy dut le quitter en 1991.

\- Par contre, je serai ravi de devenir le beau-père de Saejin grâce à son mariage avec Théodore ou le beau-papa de l'un de tes fils si l'un d'eux se marie avec ma fille un jour. Donc je suis content de les voir se fréquenter. Déclara Nott._ »

Les deux époux s'occupèrent des Nott puis Toorj lança un _Tempus_ avant d'affirmer que le chamane n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Pansy se rendit aussitôt auprès de l'autel de la famille afin d'allumer les bougies ainsi que les bâtonnets d'encens en compagnie de son mari. Les deux époux s'inclinèrent ensuite devant l'autel sous le regard curieux des Occidentaux présents. Enfin, le sorcier demanda à Birdie de ramener les enfants dans la pièce. Une minute plus tard, les garçons entraînèrent leurs amis avec eux tout en leur expliquant brièvement le rite effectué par le chamane d'ici peu. Les Serpentards curieux observèrent aussitôt la petite Lily puisqu'il s'agissait de la fille de Potter et Weasley fille. Ils considérèrent ensuite l'enfant comme une reproduction miniature de Ginny Weasley même si ses yeux étaient ceux du papa.

* * *

Deux minutes plus tard, le couple se précipita à la porte de la Ger avant de l'ouvrir pour accueillir le chamane ainsi que son assistant. Hermione resta surprise par la prestance mais surtout le charisme du chamane très imposant dans son deel de cérémonie. La sorcière observa les deux époux s'incliner respectueusement devant lui avant de l'entraîner à la place d'honneur pour lui offrir du thé et à manger ainsi qu'à son assistant. Le chamane salua également l'assistance par quelques mots d'anglais retrouvés parmi ses souvenirs d'école primaire avant son entrée à l'institut de magie puisque c'était un sorcier né moldu.

Enfin, Pansy se rendit auprès de Saejin pendant que le chamane allait se préparer dans la chambre d'amis. Le chamane revint peu après dans sa tenue d'officiant et en compagnie de son assistant qui portait son encensoir mais aussi un tambour. Le sorcier se rendit devant l'autel et s'inclina avant de se relever en attendant l'arrivée du bébé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy rejoignit la pièce à vivre où les enfants et les adultes s'attroupèrent autour de Saejin. Hermione nota d'abord le deel rouge et or du nourrisson, sa coiffe de bébé bordée de fourrure synthétique ainsi que des chaussons en fourrure également. La jeune femme contempla l'enfant blottie dans les bras de sa mère avant de tomber sous le charme de ses yeux en amande. Les petites filles curieuses s'approchèrent le plus possible du bébé donc Pansy se pencha vers les fillettes pour qu'elles puissent examiner l'enfant puis Lily ravie affirma que Saejin lui avait souri avant de se perdre dans ses yeux noirs.

La curiosité des petites filles fut rapidement satisfaite mais Lily s'attarda d'avantage car très peu de naissances avaient eu lieu dans le monde sorcier britannique depuis la soudaine stérilité des sorciers donc elle n'avait pas l'occasion de voir souvent des nourrissons. Hugo la rejoignit également sous le regard amusé de son père face à son petit béguin innocent pour ce bébé dont le charme ferait probablement des ravages plus tard. Hermione gênée nota son regard quasiment envieux face au nourrisson et retint un soupir car elle ne tenait absolument pas à donner le jour à un autre gosse même si la vision de ce beau bébé lui donnait envie de pouponner pendant quelques minutes. Ensuite, Nott montra Saejin à son bambin curieux qui observa le nourrisson mais Théodore junior s'en lassa rapidement. Toorj rejoignit sa femme puis tous deux se rendirent près de l'autel pendant que Naraantsuya invitait l'assistance à s'asseoir sur les divans entre-temps positionnés par les elfes.

Hermione curieuse se cala donc confortablement contre un coussin puis observa le couple tenir leur enfant à deux. Les deux sorciers se présentèrent devant l'autel et le chamane avant de s'incliner respectueusement à trois reprises. L'officiant commença son discours discrètement traduit en anglais par les membres de la famille Panshriij assis auprès de chaque groupe d'invités. Durant la cérémonie, Hugo resta impressionné par les volutes de fumée qui s'élevèrent autour de l'autel pendant la litanie du chamane et il écouta le martèlement du tambour par l'assistant. Après plusieurs rites pour honorer les esprits, Gengis Khan et les ancêtres de la famille ici présente, le chamane contempla le couple avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Qui est cette enfant ?

\- Voici Saejin. Déclama Toorj d'une voix forte.

\- Qui porte cette enfant ? Demanda le chamane.

\- Moi Pansy sa mère.

\- Moi Toorj son père.

\- Pourquoi portez-vous cette enfant devant l'autel ? S'enquit le sorcier.

\- Notre fille Saejin vient d'accomplir un mois aujourd'hui donc nous voulons la présenter aux Esprits de la Steppe. Commença Pansy

\- Nous voulons aussi la présenter à nos ancêtres mais également à toute la communauté sorcière mongole. Poursuivit Toorj.

\- Ce n'est pas le premier enfant que vous présentez devant l'autel donc approchez-vous les garçons. Invita le chamane.

\- ... (les enfants rejoignent les parents et Saejin)

\- La famille est enfin réunie : je vous connais depuis longtemps Toorj et Pansy puisque c'est moi qui vous ai marié avant de procéder aussi à la présentation de tous vos enfants. Vous avez été mariés devant les Esprits puis j'ai procédé au Rite du Sang qui vous a lié durant des années. Commença le chamane sous le regard des mongols qui ne traduisirent cependant pas ce genre de propos aux occidentaux.

\- …

\- Ce qui a été uni par les Esprits ne devrait jamais être désuni par la bêtise des hommes: aussi. j'ai refusé de rompre le Rite du Sang qui vous avait uni tous les deux. C'est donc un autre chamane qui a défait votre lien lors de la promulgation de l'annulation de votre mariage sorcier l'année dernière. Toutefois, les événements suivants m'ont donné raison puisque le second mariage de Toorj n'a porté que désolation et n'a jamais été vraiment reconnu par les Esprits. Poursuivit le chamane.

\- …

\- Fort heureusement, la famille est de nouveau réunie grâce à l'intervention des Esprits puisque la petite Saejin fut probablement leur messagère à son insu et fit éclater la vérité. Il ne manque qu'une chose pour tout remettre en ordre donc je serai très heureux de rétablir le Rite du sang entre vous deux dans dix jours. Continua le chamane à l'adresse de Toorj et Pansy.

\- …

\- Je sais que vous connaissez de nombreuses difficultés depuis l'éclatement de la vérité sur Toorj, néanmoins, les Esprits de la Steppe et Gengis Khan sauront certainement vous guider pour vous aider à retrouver votre sérénité mais surtout la paix familiale. En attendant, je demande aux Esprits de veiller sur Saejin et de lui accorder leur bénédiction. Psalmodia le chamane tout en prenant le bébé dans ses bras avant de s'incliner avec elle devant l'autel à trois reprises.

\- … (après ce rite, le chamane asperge le bébé d'encens avant de le rendre aux deux parents).

\- Enfin, j'invite tous les sorciers mongols présents à reconnaître Saejin comme un membre de notre communauté et les Britanniques à l'accueillir comme l'une de leurs compatriotes puisque sa maman l'est également. Ajouta le chamane en direction de l'assistance avant de caresser la tête du bébé à qui Pansy avait enlevée sa coiffe pour qu'elle puisse recevoir la bénédiction du chamane._ »

Le chamane se pencha d'abord vers Saejin afin de poser sa main pour lui accorder sa bénédiction, celle de Gengis Khan ainsi que des Esprits de la Steppe. Ensuite, les parents retirèrent leurs propres chapeaux afin de s'incliner pour recevoir également la bénédiction puis l'officiant s'attarda auprès des enfants. Enfin, il aspergea toute la famille d'encens pendant que la maisonnée s'inclinait à trois reprises devant l'autel. Une minute plus tard, le chamane aspergea aussi l'assistance puis il accepta de poser avec Saejin pour une photographie. Le sorcier s'entretint ensuite avec Naraantsuya devant du thé pendant que les parents posaient devant l'autel avec les enfants.

Enfin, les Panshriij entraînèrent tout le monde au buffet puis ils tentèrent d'insister auprès du chamane pour le faire rester, néanmoins, le sorcier affirma devoir se rendre au sein d'une autre famille qui l'attendait pour procéder également à la présentation d'un bébé. Le couple raccompagna donc le chamane jusqu'à la porte avant de le saluer respectueusement après lui avoir discrètement donné leur offrande. Une fois l'officiant parti, Nott porta un toast à la petite Saejin pendant que les enfants se ruaient sur les amuse-gueules, les pizzas des Goyle-Pucey ou encore les friandises. Pansy cajola Saejin et s'esclaffa à la vue de Théodore qui montra de nouveau le bébé à son fils pas du tout intéressé par le nourrisson. Toorj s'excusa ensuite un instant mais il affirma devoir se changer afin de préparer le barbecue. Ron hilare lui demanda s'il allait vraiment griller de la viande sous la neige mais le mongol lui affirma avoir trouvé une astuce grâce à Kenji.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette première partie vous a plu. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de la rencontre entre Hermione et les Serpentards ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la décoration de la Ger ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la cérémonie ?**_

_**A tout à l'heure pour la publication de la suite !**_


	54. La découverte d'Hermione

_**Et voici la seconde partie de la journée :)**_

* * *

Toorj alla donc se changer pendant que Pansy s'occupait des invités puis les elfes ouvrirent une tenture et montrèrent une autre salle aux convives. Ces derniers restèrent agréablement surpris par la décoration des tables surmontées de nappes blanches et de bouquets de fleurs de pruniers asiatiques. Les enfants montrèrent également les ballons à leurs amis en affirmant les avoir gonflés eux-mêmes. Pansy invita alors l'assistance à s'asseoir puis chaque invité trouva un chat porte-bonheur ou _maneki neko et _une_ Kokeshi_ en guise de marque place devant son assiette. Afin de faire plaisir aux enfants, Pansy avait aussi ajouté une figurine d'_Hello Kitty_ pour les petites filles et celle d'un héros de dessin animé moldu pour les garçons.

Kushi voulut aussitôt souligner que ces objets étaient un petit cadeau pour chacun. Quelques minutes plus tard, Toorj revint avant de faire apparaître un énorme barbecue au milieu de la pièce sous les vivats des mongols. Une minute plus tard, Kenji utilisa la rallonge achetée hier pour le brancher jusqu'au groupe. Toorj lança ensuite plusieurs sorts afin d'éviter d'enfumer la pièce puis sa femme profita des explications de Kenji sur son barbecue électrique moldu pour aller se changer avec Saejin.

Pansy revint peu après avec sa fille puis Ron la complimenta sur son bon goût car la petite robe anglaise était superbe. La sorcière le remercia pour ses compliments avant de déposer sa fille dans la poussette après quelques photographies. Ensuite, elle fit porter les entrées par ses elfes et ceux de sa grand-mère pendant que Toorj avait déjà préparé son grill. Le sorcier mangea donc rapidement les entrées tout en discutant avec l'assistance depuis son barbecue. Mac Kintosh le rejoignit pendant que Pansy s'occupait de leurs invités tout en picorant par ci par là mais Goyle finit par la saisit afin de la faire manger du jambon de parme, de la mozzarella, un morceau de pizza ainsi que quelques bruschetta avec l'approbation de Toorj heureux de voir sa femme manger un peu plus.

De son coté, Hermione apprécia sincèrement les entrées italiennes des deux Serpentards puis les elfes servirent les plats. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout se régala donc grâce aux tagliatelles aux truffes et les gnocchis à la sorrentina des Goyle-Pucey avant de goûter avec curiosité la soupe de nouilles mongoles, les raviolis à la vapeur ainsi que d'autres spécialités asiatiques cuisinées par Kenji. Les invités détenaient aussi bien des couverts que des baguettes donc chacun put manger à son aise sans se soucier du reste.

Durant le repas, la vodka commença à couler à flots tout comme les vins italien et français achetés par le couple d'après les conseils de Greg. Enfin, les brochettes, les saucisses grillées et les côtelettes de Toorj commencèrent à faire leur apparition dans les assiettes des invités. Ces derniers complimentèrent le mongol ravi de voir sa cuisine appréciée mais surtout heureux de contempler sa femme manger quelques brochettes. Il s'esclaffa également à la vue des enfants en train de jouer aux mikados avec les bâtonnets inutilisés.

Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier finit par s'asseoir pour manger auprès de Pansy tout en veillant au bien-être de chaque invité dont Ron particulièrement joyeux. Le rouquin amusa donc souvent l'assistance par ses blagues sans se soucier de la surprise de sa femme face à l'hilarité des Serpentards ou encore des amis mongols du couple qui traduisait les propos du Gryffondor. Au moment des dessert, Greg saisit de nouveau Pansy pour lui faire manger quelques bouchées de _panna cotta_, de _bianco mangiare_ ainsi que de _tiramisù... _

Au bout d'un moment le repas prit fin puis Toorj proposa à l'assistance de faire un peu d'équitation. Ron fut aussitôt partant tout comme son fils mais Hermione inquiète refusa avant de tenter de rester à l'intérieur de la Ger. Pansy voulut donc lui tenir compagnie mais elle s'eclipsa juste un instant afin d'aller chercher des manteaux adaptés pour les prêter aux invités britanniques qui ne détenaient pas de vêtements adéquats pour affronter l'hiver mongol. Hie porta aussi des casques d'équitations pour les enfiler sous les chapeaux. Toutefois, le regard déçu d'Hugo convainquit Hermione de suivre les autres au lieu de rester à l'intérieur. La jeune femme curieuse endossa donc le deel tendu par Pansy avant de resserrer les pans du manteau grâce à la large bande de tissu. La sorcière dut également enfiler des gants, un chapeau et des bottes puis elle transforma sa jupe en pantalon.

Enfin, Hermione suivit les autres dehors avant de rester surprise par la vision d'une immense étendue blanche. Elle remercia aussitôt Merlin pour le deel qui la protégeait de la température glaciale, néanmoins, la sorcière se demanda anxieusement si elle ne devrait pas ordonner à Hugo de retourner à l'intérieur. Toutefois, son fils radieux s'était déjà lancé dans une bataille de neige avec les gamins donc elle ne voulut pas l'isoler des autres. Hermione se rapprocha des femmes avant de saisir avec reconnaissance l'un des manchons tendus par Mrs Harper. L'ex miss Carrow prit la parole :

« _ Cet endroit est très beau mais je n'y resterai pas plus d'une journée en hiver car il fait vraiment très froid.

\- Mais non Hestia : il fait seulement – 5°C aujourd'hui donc c'est une belle journée. Plaisanta Kenji.

\- C'est clair sinon je ne vous aurais pas proposé de sortir. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Comment vous faites pour tenir tout l'hiver ici vous deux: le climat tempéré ne vous manque pas ? Demanda Millicent aux jumeaux.

\- Je me suis habituée mais c'est vrai que le premier hiver fut très difficile pour nous deux. Avoua Pansy.

\- On allait au ski en Ecosse donc nous connaissions la neige mais nous n'étions pas habitués à de telles températures. Aussi, ce fut un changement radical. Renchérit Kenji.

\- Vous auriez du voir Kenji tenter de nier sa frilosité même s'il endossait plusieurs pulls et pantalons cette année-là. S'esclaffa Naé.

\- Attends : on avait des -50°C tous les jours en janvier 1999. En plus, tu ne dormais pas encore avec moi donc je n'avais pas de chérie qui me réchauffait le soir. Enfin, ma sœur possédait bien son Toorj qui se serait volontiers transformé en pelisse pour réchauffer sa Sissy le soir mais il a du attendre de retourner à l'école pour le faire, sinon Eej lui aurait lancé un _Avada Kedavra_ s'il avait tenté de dormir avec ma sœur à la Ger. Révéla Kenji.

\- J'ai attendu plus longtemps Kenji car ce n'était plus ta mère qui me surveillait mais le concierge puisque personne ne devait sortir de ses quartiers le soir. Enfin, je ne pouvais pas aller dans le dortoir des Vert-et-Argent non plus sinon ils m'auraient non pas transformé en pelisse pour Pansy mais en tapis de sol car je n'étais pas de leur Maison. Précisa Toorj hilare.

\- Mouais mais je t'ai vu emmener Pansy voir certains endroits de l'école le soir... Intervint Gyrin amusé.

\- Chut tu veux me faire tuer par Belle-Maman ou quoi ? Demanda Toorj sur le même ton.

\- Il y a prescription Toorj. Précisa Naraantsuya hilare.

\- Par contre, Eej ne t'aurait rien dit Toorj si tu dormais avec moi. Pansy: tu aurais pu me prêter Toorj pour me réchauffer moi aussi de temps en temps. Protesta Kenji hilare.

\- Je ne partage pas Toorj: il n'est qu'à moi. Le taquina sa jumelle.

\- Allez Pansy : on partage tout d'habitude donc tu ne veux pas me prêter Toorj pour ce soir vu que j'ai très froid ? Plaisanta Kenji.

\- Non. Dit sa sœur.

\- Toorj : ma sœur ne veut pas te partager avec moi ce soir mais nous pourrions dormir dans mon appart tous les deux. Viens chez moi ce soir comme ça nous nous amuserons devant une bonne bouteille, un dîner fin aux chandelles tout en écoutant de la musique douce avant de tester mon jacuzzi mais aussi mes draps de soie toute la nuit. Proposa Kenji hilare.

\- D'accord : prépare tout ce qu'il faut pour la soirée romantique puis je serai là à vingt-deux heures tapantes une fois que mes gosses seront tous endormis. Affirma Toorj d'un ton très sérieux.

\- Euh je plaisantais : il n'est pas question de passer ma soirée romantique avec toi ! Enfin, je ne trompe pas ma femme et tu ne dois pas le faire non plus ! Rétorqua Kenji soudainement inquiet.

\- Ah mais moi non plus: donc prépare nous ta belle soirée pour deux: sauf que je viens avec Pansy. Une fois certains que tu as tout préparé, nous te mettrons dehors afin de nous amuser tous seuls dans ton jacuzzi et tes draps de soie pendant que tu te gèleras les miches sur ton balcon. Plaisanta le mongol sous les éclats de rire des autres adultes pendant que les enfants étaient toujours occupés par leur bataille de boules de neige.

\- Au fait, c'est quoi un jacuzzi ? Demanda Ron.

\- C'est comme une baignoire à bulles sorcières. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mm, alors ce doit être pas mal. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de baignoires de ce genre. Déplora Ron.

\- Moi non plus mais ce machin moldu est super d'après ma femme donc j'aimerai bien le tester avec elle. Par contre, je préférerai le faire ailleurs que chez mon beau-frère si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Avoua Toorj sous les sifflements des hommes et les joues cramoisies de Pansy.

\- Mm, j'ai trouvé votre cadeau pour votre anniversaire de mariage dans ce cas. Plaisanta Kenji.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de leur offrir un vrai jacuzzi. Tu peux simplement leur offrir une heure de jacuzzi au spa. Cela nous coûtera moins cher. Rétorqua Naé agacée.

\- C'est quoi un spa ? Demanda Toorj.

\- C'est un peu comme un onsen sorcier ou moldu. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Et si on retournait plutôt dans un onsen sorcier japonais pour fêter notre anniversaire dans ce cas ? Proposa aussitôt Toorj soudainement très joyeux à l'idée de pouvoir passer un moment de détente en compagnie de sa femme et sans les gosses au milieu. _ »

Ensuite, Ron curieux demanda des détails sur les onsen avant de rêver de se baigner tout nu dans des sources chaudes au Japon puis de se faire masser contrairement à Hermione qui refusa de se rendre dans un endroit de ce genre car elle ne voulait pas se montrer nue devant les gens. Pansy la rassura aussitôt en affirmant que les onsen normaux moldus et sorciers confondus n'étaient pas mixtes donc il n'y avait pas de risques de mauvaises surprises. Par contre, les onsen sorciers réservés au couples prévoyaient des bassins privés pour permettre aux amoureux de se retrouver en toute intimité et sans le risque de se faire voir par les autres. Ensuite, Nott ne put s'empêcher de se moquer gentiment d'Hermione en lui demandant si elle avait déjà été au sauna.

Face à sa réponse négative, Théodore affirma aussitôt les inviter son mari et elle chez lui afin de tester le sien en leur compagnie. En réalité, le Serpentard ne désirait pas vraiment fréquenter Hermione mais il avait très envie de voir la tête de cette femme à la vue de toute l'assistance pratiquement nue sous les serviettes. Greg se lamenta aussitôt sur le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas participer à la séance collective en raison de sa grossesse. Hermione curieuse demanda à Pansy si elle avait déjà fait du sauna puis la sorcière acquiesça avant de la rassurer sur le fait qu'ils portaient tous des serviettes ou des maillots de bains durant les séances.

Durant la conversation, Adrian demanda à Toorj la raison pour laquelle le couple avait vendu sa belle maison en bois où le mongol avait aussi construit un petit sauna fort accueillant. Pansy mal à l'aise affirma que les choses changeaient puis elle tenta de dévier la conversation en affirmant que Toorj pourrait fort bien en reconstruire un autre plus tard. Enfin, son mari possédait toujours sa petite cabane de pêche.

Archibald curieux demanda aussitôt des détails sur cette dernière puis le mongol révéla avoir construit sa cabane après avoir rencontré des pêcheurs sur la glace lors d'un voyage en Sibérie. Certains se contentaient de faire un trou dans la glace et de pêcher à même le sol mais d'autres détenaient des cabanes de pêcheurs vraiment bien faites. Il avait donc pu pêcher avec des sorciers russes un après-midi puis ces gens lui conseillèrent de tester aussi la pêche blanche au Québec.

Pansy et lui s'étaient donc rendus là-bas avant de louer une cabane dans un village de pêcheurs canadiens sorciers. La pêche blanche était manifestement très pratiquée par les Québécois moldus et sorciers confondus. Ensuite, l'arrivée des enfants avait modifié les priorités du couple mais Pansy lui avait conseillé de construire sa propre cabane puis il l'utilisait pour pêcher durant leur trekking. Archibald voulut la voir donc son fils promit de la lui montrer ainsi qu'à Ron curieux un autre jour car elle se trouvait près d'un lac et pas sur le terrain familial.

* * *

Ensuite, Toorj changea de sujet en entraînant les invités jusqu'à l'écurie où il montra les poneys Shetland et Gipsy Cob aux enfants avant de leur proposer de les monter. Gyrin, Kenji, Batbold et lui aidèrent donc les garçons à monter pendant que Pansy et Naraantsuya se chargeaient de veiller sur les petites filles. Lily heureuse posa aussitôt pour une photographie sous les flashes de Pansy et Ron puis elle voulut une photo avec la jeune femme. Malgré l'anxiété de sa mère, Hugo ravi monta sur un poney lui aussi. Greg nota l'agitation de la jeune femme et reprit la parole :

« _ Les Panshriij ont l'habitude de s'occuper des chevaux donc votre fils ne risque rien s'il ne fait pas de gestes brusques.

\- Le problème c'est que mon fils est très vif comme son père donc je ne suis pas tranquille. Avoua Hermione.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : Toorj ne le laissera pas tenir les rênes tout seul tant que votre gamin n'est pas prêt. Affirma Greg.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui : Toorj va probablement vous contrôler vous, Weasley, votre fils et la petite Lily puisque vous n'avez jamais pratiqué l'équitation.

\- Mais et les autres ?

\- Il va nous surveiller un peu mais pas trop car il sait que mes enfants ou ceux de nos amis pratiquent l'équitation et puis nous sommes là pour les encadrer en cas de nécessité. Expliqua Greg.

\- Mais alors pourquoi il a expliqué à tous les enfants comment tenir les rênes dans ce cas ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

\- Parce que Toorj sait que Lily et Hugo ne sont jamais montés sur un poney donc il ne veut pas les indisposer en révélant ce fait aux autres gamins. Révéla Greg.

\- Mais vous: vous allez monter à cheval dans votre état ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Non mais Pansy a un traîneau donc je vais pouvoir participer à la promenade de cette manière. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez monter avec moi si vous voulez. Proposa Greg.

\- Euh…

\- Je ne vais pas vous mordre vous savez : ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu vous suivre dans la salle sur demande à Poudlard mais Malefoy et c'est Vincent qui a lancé un _Feudeymon_. Rappela Greg.

\- Oui je sais, ce n'est pas de vous que j'ai peur mais des chevaux même si j'ai accepté de venir pour ne pas faire de peine à Hugo. Avoua Hermione penaude.

\- Raison de plus pour que vous montiez dans le traîneau dans ce cas sinon votre gamin ne va pas vous lâcher et tentera de vous faire monter à cheval. Dit Greg._ »

A la fin, Hermione accepta le conseil de Goyle avant de contempler le traîneau qui serait conduit par Kenji pas du tout désireux de monter sur un cheval lui non plus en raison de son embonpoint. La jeune femme dut cependant attendre un peu pour monter car le cracmol aidait son beau-père et ses beaux-frères à sceller les chevaux pour les adultes. Hermione leva ensuite les yeux au ciel à la vue de l'enthousiasme de son mari qui put enfin grimper sur l'un des frisons du couple. Elle resta cependant surprise par la joie sincère de son époux qui se rapprocha même de leur fils ravi de poser ensemble tous les deux sous le flash de Pansy. Ensuite, la psychomage insista auprès d'Hermione pour que la jeune femme vienne également effectuer un cliché en leur compagnie.

Miss-Je-Sais-Tout inquiète posa donc près des chevaux puis Pansy fit de son mieux pour la convaincre de monter sur le cheval en compagnie de Ron. Ce dernier tendit la main à sa femme pendant que Pansy et Toorj aidaient la sorcière à monter auprès de son conjoint. Hermione pas vraiment rassurée posa cependant quelques secondes sans se douter du contentement de son mari ainsi que d'Hugo ravis d'effectuer un cliché familial puis Pansy alla photographier les autres. Pendant ce temps, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout accepta de caresser l'animal avant de trouver sa crinière extrêmement soyeuse. Ron reprit la parole :

« _ Alors tu n'es pas bien sur ce cheval ?

\- Oui c'est pas mal. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Bon tu veux rester avec moi dans ce cas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Euh... Le cheval est à l'arrêt pour l'instant mais j'ai peur de tomber quand il va aller au trot ou galoper.

\- Je tiendrais les rênes donc tu ne risques rien. Insista Ron.

\- Non Ron: je ne me sens pas capable de rester sur le dos de ce cheval donc je vous suivrais à bord du traîneau. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Constata Ron dépité.

\- Ce n'est pas ça mais…

\- Bon on ne va pas se disputer ici donc n'en parlons plus : je vais t'aider à descendre. L'interrompit Ron dépité._ »

* * *

La sorcière hocha la tête en guise de réponse puis descendit de cheval à l'aide de Ron mais aussi Gyrin. Ensuite Hermione observa Nott monter avec aisance sur son cheval tout comme Flint, Millicent et Hestia avant d'envier leur élégance. Kenji affirma que tous les sang-purs de haut-rang apprenaient l'équitation mais aussi la danse car cela faisait partie de leur éducation. Toutes les filles suivaient également des cours de piano ainsi que d'autres instruments si elles aimaient la musique. Les petites filles apprenaient aussi à organiser des réceptions ou encore à broder, voire, dessiner.

Bref, les sorcières sans-pures de haut-rang étaient encore éduquées à la manière du XVIIIe ou XIXe siècle. Ainsi, Pansy avait parfois l'impression de se retrouver au temps d'_Orgueil et Préjugés _durant ses cours au Manoir sauf qu'Elizabeth était bien plus chanceuse qu'elle car son père ne tentait pas de la marier. Hermione acquiesça avant de suivre le cracmol et Goyle jusqu'au joli traîneau puis elle s'assit sur la banquette en compagnie de Gregory qui les recouvrit avec les couvertures présentes. Kenji s'installa également et saisit les rênes en attendant le signal du départ.

Hermione curieuse observa ensuite les premiers mouvements du petit groupe puisqu'elle n'avait jamais participé à une randonnée équestre. La sorcière se rassura très rapidement à la vue du rythme tranquille de la promenade car Toorj veillait à la sécurité des enfants, notamment Lily et Hugo qui chevauchaient pour la première fois. Les deux gosses heureux se sentaient les rois de la steppe tout en tenant bien les rênes de leurs poney extrêmement doux sous le regard attentif de Toorj, Gyrin et Pansy qui restaient près d'eux pour les guider ou remettre les poneys dans le rang si nécessaire.

Les parents veillaient également sur leurs fils tout comme chaque couple en faisait de même pour leurs propres gosses. Pendant ce temps, Hermione contemplait la steppe puis elle resta aussi excitée que son fils à la vue des loups qui observèrent le petit groupe depuis leur repère avant de se cacher. Ron ravi effectua des clichés des animaux avant de rêver de pouvoir les peindre et contempla le vol majestueux de l'aigle de Toorj qui fondit sur son maître avant de se poser sur son poing ganté. Le rapace de Pansy arriva peu après tout comme ceux de Gyrin, Naraantsuya, Toorjii, Odval et Batbold.

Kenji expliqua à ses deux passagers que les sorciers avaient voulu organiser cette randonnée afin de distraire les invités britanniques en leur faisant faire une promenade mais aussi rencontrer leurs rapaces. Ces derniers étaient des aigles dressés à porter le courrier comme des hiboux mais ils restaient aussi des chasseurs car nul ne réprimait leurs instincts de rapace. Kenji spécifia cependant que les sorciers les habituaient aux enfants donc ces derniers ne risquaient rien même s'ils adoptaient un aigle comme animal de compagnie.

Afin de prouver ses dires, il montra l'aigle de son neveu Toorjii aussitôt entouré par les petits Britanniques impressionnés par la vision de son rapace mais aussi les gestes de leur ami. Ron prit le jeune garçon et son aigle en photographie tout en se promettant silencieusement de réaliser un portrait du gamin. Il admira ensuite le ballet aérien des aigles heureux de pouvoir voler en toute liberté près de leurs maîtres. Toorj refit cependant partir leur petit groupe pour éviter que les enfants ne prennent froid s'ils restaient trop longtemps immobiles.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione discutait avec Gregory Goyle finalement pas si idiot que ça puis elle se demanda si ce type ne pouvait pas lui fournir des renseignements sur Malefoy. La sorcière ne pensait pas que ce lâche battait sa femme, cependant, sa conscience l'incitait à s'assurer de la véracité ou non des accusations de Ron. Or, la jeune femme avait compris de ne pas pouvoir aborder Pansy pour le moment puisqu'elle était sollicitée de toutes parts aujourd'hui. Hermione ne savait comment aborder le sujet puis elle songea à un détail :

« _ Kenji a parlé de l'éducation des sorcières sang-pures comme d'une éducation plutôt éloignée de la réalité des gens d'aujourd'hui. Et vous Mr Goyle : vous pensez que les choses n'ont pas changé en vingt ans ? Comment élevez-vous votre fille ?

\- Eh bien, je dirais que son éducation est un peu plus moderne car ma fille a accès à la télévision des moldus donc on essaie de s'adapter mon mari et moi. Nous lui avons même acheté un ordinateur qu'elle utilise au restaurant. Toutefois, j'ai insisté pour que Leigh reçoive aussi des cours de danse, d'équitation et de musique comme toutes les demoiselles de la bonne société sorcière. Répondit Goyle.

\- Et vous ne lui faites rien étudier d'autres ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Si bien entendu: Andrew et Leigh ont un précepteur sorcier qui se charge de les instruire sur notre monde mais aussi les matières de bases comme la lecture, la grammaire, les langues étrangères, les mathématiques ainsi que les sciences puisqu'il n'y a pas d'écoles primaires chez les sorciers. Moi-même, j'étais un âne à l'école de magie donc c'est mieux pour mes enfants de suivre des cours auprès d'un spécialiste plutôt que les miens. Enfin, Adrian et moi nous chargeons bien évidemment d'éduquer nos enfants selon nos principes. Expliqua Greg.

\- Pourquoi vous n'inscrivez pas vos enfants à l'école moldue si vous la connaissez ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

\- Mrs Weasley : tout le monde n'est pas encore très tolérants envers les homosexuels donc je n'ai pas envie de voir mes enfants se faire mettre de coté par des petits moldus à cause de leurs deux papas. Rétorqua Goyle.

\- Oh c'est vrai que le mariage homosexuel n'est pas encore autorisé encore en Italie moldue. Reconnut Hermione.

\- La Grande-Bretagne n'est pas forcement plus tolérante même si le mariage est autorisé aussi bien chez les moldus que chez les sorciers. Durant mon adolescence, Vincent et moi avons du nous cacher des autres pour ne pas subir les représailles de nos deux pères pas du tout désireux de posséder des fils homosexuels. Affirma Goyle.

\- Les Mangemorts ne faisaient preuve d'aucune tolérance. Estima Hermione.

\- Ce n'étaient pas les seuls Mrs : je peux vous assurer que certains Gryffondors ne sont pas d'avantage plus tolérants car ils nous ont surpris et se sont moqués de nous. J'ai donc du leur flanquer mon poing dans la gueule pour les convaincre de garder le silence. Rétorqua Greg.

\- …

\- Au fait, ça s'est arrangé ou pas avec ton père ? Demanda Kenji.

\- Non, j'ai cessé de le voir depuis 2014 car il n'accepte toujours pas Adrian. Révéla Greg._ »

Ensuite, Greg demanda à Kenji s'il ne comptait pas imiter Pansy en allant voir son père. Face au regard surpris du cracmol sur sa parfaite connaissance des faits, Greg révéla que l'épouse de Nott leur avait rapporté cette nouvelle inouïe puis Kenji estima que cette femme devait jalouser Pansy puisqu'elle n'était qu'une épouse par dépit. Greg tenta de modérer les faits car Flora ne s'était pas mariée par amour non plus et semblait mener sa propre vie pendant que Nott faisait la sienne. Les Nott s'arrangeaient cependant pour que les enfants n'en sachent rien afin de les préserver. De plus, les époux Nott passaient du temps en famille avec leurs gosses pour leur offrir une vie normale.

* * *

Hermione curieuse s'interrogea aussitôt sur les propos de Greg puis elle ne put s'empêcher de demander des détails sur les Nott avant d'apprendre que Flora était heureuse d'avoir fait un aussi bon mariage qui améliorait grandement sa réputation écornée par les gestes de ses parents. La jeune femme était bien plus snob que sa sœur qui s'était « contentée » d'Harper le coiffeur d'après Mrs Nott. Les deux époux Nott étaient des médicomages connus à Salem donc ils jouissaient d'un grand prestige, ce qui satisfaisait grandement la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, Flora n'avait pas pu venir parce qu'elle était de garde aujourd'hui. En revanche, Nott s'était débrouillé pour participer à la fête afin de passer un moment avec sa chère Pansy sous le regard tranquille de Toorj conscient de l'absence d'ambiguïté.

Kenji hilare confirma les faits, sinon, Toorj aurait déjà réduit Nott en poussière si Théodore avait tenté de faire des avances à Pansy. Le mongol acceptait donc la présence du médicomage car « _Teddy Bunny_ » était maintenant simplement un ami aux yeux de sa femme et non plus son petit chéri. De plus, Toorj était conscient de l'amour de Pansy à son égard donc il n'avait rien à dire sur son amitié avec son ex petit ami. Hermione surprise prit alors la parole :

« _ Pansy et Nott sont sortis ensemble à Poudlard : pourtant, elle semblait très attachée à Malefoy ?

\- En fait, ils étaient très amoureux en 1991 mais ma sœur a du renoncer à Nott quand notre père l'a fiancée à Malefoy. Au début, Théodore lui en a voulu énormément puis ils sont ensuite redevenus amis. Après la rupture des fiancailles entre ma soeur, je m'attendais à la voir se rabibocher avec son _Teddy Bunny_ mais elle a fini par choisir Toorj , même si, je pense que Théodore l'a toujours regrettée. Révéla Kenji.

\- Cet idiot n'avait qu'à se bouger les fesses et venir voir Pansy ici puisqu'elle l'avait invité à venir chez vous durant l'été 1998. Critiqua Greg.

-Teddy a beaucoup souffert en 1991 après leur donc il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas de peur de recevoir une réponse négative. Il attendait simplement qu'elle vienne le voir à Salem pour parler de tout ça. Modéra Kenji.

\- Quand tu aimes quelqu'un, tu fais le premier pas si tu vois que l'autre n'en est pas capable. Franchement, ta sœur était trop déboussolée pour le rejoindre. C'est l'orgueil de Théodore qui lui a fait perdre Pansy. Critiqua Greg.

\- Mm, les sang-purs ont encore des idées issues du Moyen-âge en organisant des mariages arrangés entre leurs enfants. Ils ne devraient pas non plus exiger que les femmes deviennent des adulatrices de leur mari ou fiancé. Rétorqua Hermione.

\- Les sang-purs ne sont pas tous arriérés ou méchants ainsi vous savez ? D'ailleurs, les mariages arrangés ne sont pas seulement organisés par des sangs purs. Je connais un sorcier né moldu italien qui a déjà organisé les fiançailles de sa fille de seize ans avec le fils de son associé et personne ne dit rien. Renchérit Goyle.

\- (Silence embarrassé d'Hermione abasourdie par cette découverte.)

\- Mais ce type est d'origine moldue donc pourquoi impose-t-il une chose aussi horrible à sa fille ? S'étonna Kenji.

\- Tu sais il y a encore des mariages arrangés chez les moldus y compris les non sorciers même si ce n'est pas monnaie courante. Affirma Greg.

\- C'est drôle la vie quand même : ce sorcier né moldu est issu d'un monde où les mariages arrangés sont rares mais il fiance sa fille sans problème comme n'importe quel sorcier sang-pur. En revanche, mon père qui est pourtant un sang-pur, ne cautionne plus ces choses au point qu'il a demandé pardon à ma sœur pour ses gestes quand ils se sont revus l'autre jour. Avoua Kenji.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Greg.

\- Oui : mon père s'est vraiment excusé auprès de Pansy et il semble aussi regretter ses gestes envers moi. Enfin, nous avons découvert de nouveaux éléments qui nous ont fait modifier notre jugement à son sujet. Avoua Kenji.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea Greg.

\- Apparemment, mon père souffrait d'une grave dépression depuis la mort de mon frère et de nombreux troubles mentaux mais personne n'a rien compris, ni pensé à le faire soigner. Révéla Kenji avant de résumer brièvement la situation à Greg mais sans évoquer les biens achetés en Ecosse, ni les problèmes de Pansy et Toorj.

\- … (silence d'Hermione en train d'assimiler ces nouvelles informations)

\- Merlin : ton attitude plus conciliante envers ton père me surprend car tu l'as toujours dénigré auparavant. Rappela Greg.

\- Disons que toutes ces révélations lui donnent des circonstances atténuantes puisqu'il n'avait plus toute sa tête avant sa thérapie. De plus, ma sœur insiste sur le fait que le Vieux n'a jamais tué personne et paye pour toutes ses erreurs depuis vingt ans à Azkaban. Enfin, il est maintenant cloué sur son fauteuil ou se déplace difficilement avec sa canne donc je ne veux plus m'acharner sur ce pauvre vieillard. Dit Kenji.

\- Il regrette vraiment ses actes ? Demanda Greg curieux.

\- D'après Pansy, le Vieux est sincère depuis qu'il a retrouvé ses esprits donc tout aurait pu être différent s'il avait été soigné par un psychomage dés la mort de Patrick et pas à partir de 2005 seulement. Ainsi, mon père n'aurait pas foutu ma mère à l'asile, ni fiancé ma sœur et on aurait peut-être eu le clone de Patrick comme petit frère. Regretta Kenji.

\- Tu crois que tes parents auraient pu rester ensemble dans ce cas ? S'étonna Greg.

\- Je ne sais pas mais ce qui est certain c'est que ma mère n'aurait pas cherché à nous enlever et mon père ne se serait pas mis en tête de la placer à l'asile si les lois sorcières ressemblaient à celles des moldus. Dit Kenji.

\- Qu'entendez-vous dire par là ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Ma mère craignait de nous perdre en 1991 puisqu'elle était coupable d'adultère donc mon père pouvait facilement la renier. De plus, la garde des gosses est exclusivement détenue par l'un des deux parents chez les sorciers. Aussi, elle etait convaincue de ne pas obtenir notre garde devant le Magenmagot anglais. Notre mère voulait donc nous emmener en Mongolie où mon père ne détenait aucune chance dìobtenir notre garde puisque le Magenmagot mongol nous aurait confié à elle et pas à un géniteur étranger. Ensuite, mon père a fini par devenir complètement dingue à la vue de la chute de ma sœur puis sa commotion cérébrale avant de placer ma mère à l'asile pour éviter une nouvelle tentative d'enlèvement. Expliqua Kenji.

\- Il y a aussi des cas de ce genre chez les moldus car certains parents enlèvent leurs gosses pour les emmener avec eux dans leurs pays d'origine. Modéra Greg.

\- Oui je sais mais les moldus en général obtiennent la garde conjointe. En revanche, ça n'existe pas chez les sorciers car il n'y a aucune loi sur la famille qui propose une telle chose donc mon père a agi ainsi pour pouvoir nous garder avec lui au lieu de laisser ma mère nous emmener en Mongolie. Regretta Kenji._ »

* * *

Greg donna raison à Kenji sur le fait que le mari était tout-puissant au sein de la société sorcière puisqu'il pouvait contracter un mariage arrangé pour ses enfants, battre sa femme ou ses gosses sans trembler à l'idée de finir en prison. En effet, le vide juridique du code sorcier au sujet des victimes de maltraitances ou encore les droit des enfants donnait donc tous les droits à un sorcier. Personne ne trouvait donc rien à redire au sujet des mariages arrangés et de la maltraitance. Hermione tenta de protester, néanmoins, elle fut contrainte de reconnaître les faits.

Kenji songea à sa sœur puis il parla en connaissance de cause sur la condition des femmes répudiées souvent envoyées à l'asile par le mari. Autrement, elles finissaient à la rue puisque leur employeur les licenciait à cause de leur répudiation considérée scandaleuse et les parents acceptaient rarement de reprendre leurs filles à la maison. Aussi, les femmes subissaient en silence pour ne pas perdre leurs enfants si le père réclamait les gosses puisque la garde conjointe n'existait pas. Au cours de la conversation, Kenji déplora le code sorcier toujours aussi archaïque qu'au temps de Merlin car personne ne changeait les lois afin de donner plus de droits aux femmes mais aussi protéger les victimes d'abus.

Greg affirma cependant que la modification des lois ne serait pas suffisante car les mentalités étaient trop rétrogrades pour accepter de tels changements. Il affirma en avoir discuté une fois avec Pansy en 2005 puis tous deux s'étaient mis à déplorer l'absence d'orphelinat sorcier pour les petits sorciers ou cracmols mais aussi d'un centre d'accueil destiné aux femmes répudiées. Personne ne voulait finir à la rue ou mise au ban de la société donc les femmes gardaient le silence et encaissaient sans rien dire. Kenji renchérit en songeant à sa sœur :

« _ C'est clair : mon père avait rédigé un contrat de mariage qui protégeait Pansy au niveau matériel donc Malefoy ne pouvait pas lui piquer ses biens après leur union. Toutefois, le Vieux n'avait pas songé à rajouter une clause pour la protéger contre les coups de ce type puisque personne n'a jamais levé les mains sur sa femme ou ses gosses chez les Parkinson. Avoua Kenji.

\- Fort heureusement, ta sœur est parvenue à fuir Malefoy avant le mariage sinon elle serait maintenant très malheureuse ou morte. Se laissa échapper Greg en songeant à Daphné.

\- Que voulez-vous dire au sujet de Malefoy : cet homme est violent ? Demanda Hermione inquiète à l'idée que Ron avait peut-être raison.

\- C'est un lâche qui s'en prend aux plus faibles que lui. Répondit seulement Gregory.

\- Il… Il frappe sa femme Astoria ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche en songeant aux propos de Ron la veille ou les siens sur le fait que c'était une femme stupide mais son attitude détenait maintenant une autre signification si elle était battue et léchait les bottes de son mari pour éviter d'autres coups.

\- Je ne sais pas Mrs Weasley car je ne fréquente plus ce fumier de Malefoy depuis la fin de la guerre. Avoua Greg.

\- Ecoutez : je n'ai rien vu d'étrange quand je suis allée chez lui hier mais vos propos me font douter de la sécurité de Mrs Malefoy ou encore des circonstances de la mort de sa première femme. Insista Hermione.

\- Et que voulez-vous de nous ? Demanda Kenji.

\- On ne peut pas laisser ce type frapper sa femme en toute impunité donc pourriez-vous me fournir des preuves ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il bat sa femme actuelle ou s'il le faisait aussi avec Daphné car nous possédons seulement des hypothèses et des rumeurs donc je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. Réitéra Greg.

\- Mais vous savez qu'il frappait une femme par le passé puisqu'il s'en prenait aux plus faibles d'après vous donc vous l'avez vu frapper quelqu'un avant la fin de la guerre. Il s'agissait de Pansy n'est-ce pas ? Devina Hermione.

\- …

\- Le silence vous rend complice Mr Goyle. L'accusa Hermione.

\- Je ne suis complice de rien du tout car je ne suis pas resté sans rien faire : j'ai bien vu Malefoy frapper Pansy une fois et j'ai signalé les faits à Severus Rogue la seule personne capable de remettre Malefoy à sa place. Ensuite, ce fumier a cessé de frapper Pansy après sa conversation avec le maître des potions. Révéla Goyle.

\- Je suis désolée si mes propos vous ont blessé. S'excusa Hermione penaude.

\- Vous savez ce qui se passe si une personne signale un cas suspect ? Interrogea Goyle d'un ton impatient.

\- …

\- Rien : la victime nie les faits puis l'accusé porte plainte pour diffamation contre la personne qui l'a accusé. Et vous savez pourquoi : parce qu'il n'y a pas de loi pour protéger les victimes, ni les témoins. Insista Greg.

\- …

\- En revanche, Pansy n'a pas nié les faits devant Severus Rogue mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de peur que son père ne mette Kenji dehors en cas de rébellion donc c'est Rogue qui s'est chargé de neutraliser Malefoy. Poursuivit Greg.

\- Mon père n'était pas dans son état normal depuis la mort de Patrick sinon c'est lui qui se serait chargé de Malefoy s'il avait su ces choses. Apparemment, mon Vieux a subi un sacré choc quand il a appris les doutes des prisonniers sur les circonstances de la mort de Daphné en 1998 puis les révélations sur les coups subis par ma sœur à Poudlard. Mon père a donc également demandé pardon à Pansy pour ça car il a compris que la peur de ma jumelle l'incita à garder le silence au lieu de lui demander son aide. Insista Kenji.

\- Mais Pansy n'a jamais pensé à porter plainte après la guerre ? S'enquit Hermione.

\- Il n'y a pas de lois contre ces choses donc comment peut-elle porter plainte ? Rappela Kenji.

\- Elle n'était pas mariée avec Malefoy donc Pansy peut encore porter plainte contre lui puisque les faits ne rentrent pas dans la sphère privée car ce type n'était pas son mari. Insista Hermione.

\- C'est encore possible après tant d'années ? S'étonna Kenji.

\- Le délai de prescription est de vingt cinq ans pour les coups et blessures entre les sorciers qui ne détiennent aucun lien familial donc Pansy peut encore le faire. De plus, Pansy pourrait également témoigner des coups subis si on parvenait à faire ouvrir une enquête sur la mort de la première épouse de Malefoy. Estima Hermione.

\- Oui mais Pansy ne vous aidera pas car elle ne veut pas se faire remarquer. Déplora Goyle.

\- … (silence embarrassé de Kenji et Hermione).

\- Allons Kenji : je ne suis pas un idiot tu sais ? J'ai sincèrement cru à son histoire de trekking pendant un an mais il y a trop de choses qui clochent depuis la naissance de Saejin. Insista Greg._ »

* * *

Pour la plus grande stupéfaction d'Hermione, Greg démontra plus d'intelligence qu'elle ne l'aurait supposé puisque le Serpentard fit d'abord noter le fait que Toorj portait maintenant le nom de sa femme au lieu de celui des Adiriig. Les deux époux avaient également troqué leur jolie maison à laquelle ils tenaient tant pour une Ger. De plus, Greg affirma avoir déjà rencontré des femmes enceintes qui avait retrouvé leur tour de taille ensuite mais aucune n'était aussi maigre que son amie un mois seulement après la naissance de leur bébé. Enfin, il avait bien vu ses difficultés à manger même si elle avait avalé quelques brochettes, des amuses-gueules, un morceau de pizza, trois tagliatelles aux truffes et un peu de dessert.

Greg affirma connaitre Pansy depuis des années et savoir qu'elle ne détenait aucune tendance anorexique. Enfin, la jeune femme semblait heureuse avec son mari donc ce n'étaient pas des problèmes conjugaux qui étaient responsable de son amaigrissement, ni de ses désordres alimentaires. Kenji retint aussitôt un soupir en songeant au manque d'appétit de sa sœur depuis sa répudiation mais il ne dit rien et laissa Goyle continuer. Le Serpentard n'était pas médicomage mais il était certain que la jeune femme détenait de très gros problèmes personnels pour être aussi maigre après son accouchement. Enfin, Greg conclut en affirmant ne pas être idiot :

« _ Je ne suis peut-être pas un savant mais je ne suis pas un idiot non plus : Pansy pourrait obtenir beaucoup d'argent en s'alliant avec Nott pour son procès contre le Ministère puisque la vente du Manoir Parkinson est illégale. Toutefois, Pansy a refusé d'entamer des poursuites même si la cause est déjà gagnée d'avance donc cela signifie qu'elle ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Kenji : ta sœur nous a réuni pour saluer avant de partir se cacher quelque part n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Goyle.

\- …

\- Tu ne peux pas le nier car Nott s'est rabiboché avec Pansy au lieu de continuer de bouder dans son coin donc c'est qu'il est conscient qu'elle ne peut vraiment pas l'aider. Insista Goyle.

\- …

\- Bon je continue puisque tu ne parles toujours pas: Pansy a également failli faire une crise cardiaque à la seule idée de rentrer en Grande-Bretagne en 1998 mais elle est maintenant allée voir ton père. Donc je suppose qu'elle lui a rendu visite pour le saluer au moins une fois avant de disparaître dans la nature. Poursuivit Goyle.

\- Euh…

\- Enfin, il y avait pas beaucoup d'invités non plus lors de la fête organisée pour le premier mois de Kushi en 2014 contrairement à celles des premiers enfants de Pansy mais maintenant il y en a encore moins pour celui de Saejin.

\- Oui… Bafouilla Kenji.

\- De plus, ta sœur s'est faite de plus en plus discrète depuis la naissance de Kushi puis elle est censément partie en trekking pendant un an avant de revenir avec un nouveau bébé. Or, je me souviens qu'elle avait trop peur des fausse-couches pour faire du sport durant ses grossesses précédentes donc ta jumelle n'est partie nulle part l'année dernière puisqu'elle attendait Saejin. Mm, Kenji depuis combien de temps ta sœur a besoin de se cacher comme ça ? Demanda Greg inquiet.

\- Greg ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler et puis c'est dangereux. Confessa Kenji.

\- Dangereux pour qui : vous ou nous ? S'inquiéta Goyle.

\- Nous sommes tous sous protection en ce moment donc vous ne risquez rien car personne ne sait que vous êtes là puisque le terrain est soumis au serment du _Fidelitas_ et le réseau de cheminette a été ensorcelé de manière à ne laisser passer que les personnes autorisées depuis le poêle de ma sœur. Le rassura Kenji.

\- Vous comptez donc rester cachés ? Demanda Greg soucieux.

\- Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas car nous sommes en sécurité puis on vous contactera dés que nous le pourrons. Révéla Kenji.

\- Je l'espère Kenji. Dit Greg. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, ils changèrent de sujet puis Hermione inquiète demanda de nouveau des détails sur la première femme de Malefoy. Goyle affirma ne détenir aucune preuve mais les prisonniers étaient sincèrement convaincus que la chute de Daphné dans les escaliers était due à sa fuite face aux nouveaux coups de Malefoy furieux d'avoir été piégé par sa femme. En effet, les rumeurs affirmaient que Daphné s'était débrouillée pour simuler une grossesse afin de devenir l'épouse de son amant, néanmoins, la découverte de la vérité provoqua sa perte car Malefoy était furieux contre elle. De plus, les parents de la jeune femme refusèrent de la recueillir avant de la traiter de sale menteuse. Pire encore, les Greengrass considérèrent les coups comme une juste punition pour ses mensonges envers son mari.

Hermione choquée réalisa enfin l'ampleur du problème de certaines femmes puisque cette Daphné était restée auprès de son bourreau car elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Kenji affirma que le problème ne touchait pas seulement les sang-purs puisqu'il avait vu un sorcier né moldu battre sa femme lors d'un voyage dans le Madrid sorcier. Le cracmol s'était ensuite fait remettre en place quand il tenta de les séparer et ne put donc rien faire. Hermione penaude baissa la tête en songeant que les sang-purs n'étaient donc pas les seuls touchés par ce phénomène. Greg acquiesça avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Une femme peut crever sans que sa chute dans les escaliers ne soit considérée suspecte mais un sorcier ne peut pas frapper, affamer, ni insulter son elfe en Grande-Bretagne. Mrs Weasley comptez-vous faire aussi quelques chose pour les humains ou vous vous occupez seulement des elfes ? L'interrogea Goyle.

\- Je ne m'occupe pas de droit privé, ni familial mais de la protection des créatures magiques, cependant, je demanderai à mes collègues d'agir afin de réformer les lois. Affirma Hermione légèrement honteuse.

\- Mrs : personne ne proposera des reformes donc les choses continueront ainsi si vous n'intervenez pas vous-même en Grande-Bretagne. De plus, votre réputation dépasse les frontières donc vous devriez songer à vous occuper aussi du droit familial parce que vos reformes pourraient ensuite servir de modèle dans les autres pays. Répliqua Greg tout en s'efforçant de rester poli au lieu de lui ordonner de délaisser ses précieux elfes pour s'occuper un peu des humains.

\- Mais…

\- Vous êtes probablement la seule avocate à avoir envie de se battre pour faire bouger les choses, sinon, vos collègues auraient agi avant non ? Ou alors ils ont la chance de n'avoir jamais rien vu, ni de vivre ces choses donc ils ne s'en soucient pas. L'interrompit Greg.

\- …

\- Les choses commencent à bouger en Mongolie mais ce n'est pas facile de changer les mentalités donc il faut du temps et des personnes vraiment prêtes à lutter pour ça. Ma sœur a tenté de participer à ce combat mais elle ne peut plus le faire puisqu'elle est contrainte de se cacher. Aussi, elle ne pourra pas vous aider en Grande-Bretagne mais vous Hermione vous pourriez probablement utiliser votre influence auprès du Ministre pour changer les choses. Renchérit Kenji.

\- Je m'occupe des affaires concernant les créatures magiques, pas de droit familial._ Protesta Hermione._ Mais je vous promets d'inciter mes collègues à agir. Promit-elle.

\- J'espère qu'ils le feront Mrs. Rétorqua Greg._ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette partie vous a plu. **_

_**Que pensez-vous du repas, la discussion entre Ron et Hermione mais aussi de la conversation entre Greg, Hermione et Kenji ? **_

_**A bientôt pour la suite !**_


	55. Ce n'est qu'un Au Revoir

_**Voici la suite et fin de la journée à la Ger. **_

* * *

Les deux sorciers et le cracmol changèrent cependant de sujet au moment où Pansy s'approcha d'eux en compagnie des petites filles ravies sur les poneys. Hermione contempla également Hugo manifestement heureux puis Ron dont le visage détendu faisait plaisir à voir. Enfin, Toorj donna le signal du retour puis les elfes se chargèrent de ramener les chevaux et poneys à l'écurie. Par contre, Nott nostalgique rappela à ses amis leurs courses sur leurs sang-purs avant de taquiner Pansy car son père craignait de la voir se blesser sur un vrai cheval et la cantonnait donc aux poneys ou à des frisons. La sorcière grommela un peu puis Théodore proposa à ses amis d'aller chercher leurs propres purs-sangs pour organiser une course rapide comme au bon vieux temps.

Nott appela son elfe puis Goyle en fit de même tout comme Hestia, Flint, Millicent, Harper. Les elfes portèrent aussitôt les chevaux en Mongolie puis Greg proclama son mari comme son chevalier pour cette course. Adrian ravi affirma aussitôt porter les couleurs des Goyle qui restaient toujours des membres de la noblesse sang-pure même s'ils ne détenaient plus le titre de Lord depuis leur exclusion du Conseil des Vingt-huit. Hestia affirma en faire de même puisque sa propre famille était exclue tout comme celle de Flint et sa femme Millicent Bullstrode. Harper affirma affronter ses amis juste pour le plaisir puisque lui-même n'était pas un membre de la « noblesse » des sang-purs mais il avait appris à monter également. Face à leurs gestes, Hermione souleva un sourcil légèrement moqueur car elle savait que le Conseil des Vingt-huit était tombé en désuétude depuis des années malgré la lubie de Mac Millan qui tentait de le maintenir en vie.

Entre-temps, Pansy envia silencieusement les autres Serpentards car elle-même ne possédait pas de cheval de ce genre donc elle était automatiquement exclue de la compétition. Nott nota son retrait avant de proposer de lui offrir un beau pur-sang pour son anniversaire malgré les protestations de la jeune femme. Toorj haussa aussitôt un sourcil puis affirma que le cheval de SA femme serait choisi par SES soins. D'ailleurs, Pansy soutint son mari en affirmant se fier exclusivement à lui pour le choix de l'animal car Toorj détenait une très grande expérience des chevaux. Ron observa la scène et approuva silencieusement l'attitude de Pansy tout déplorant le fait qu'Hermione n'agissait jamais ainsi de cette manière avec lui car elle ne cessait d'approuver les conseils des autres au lieu des siens.

Ensuite, Archibald intervint pour dissiper les malentendus en affirmant que _Milady Parkinson_ détenait ses propres sang-purs avant de demander aux autres de l'attendre quelques instants. Il demanda à Toorj de l'accompagner puis Pansy gênée coupa court aux questions de ses amis en affirmant qu'ils verraient bien puis elle conserva un silence poli tout en s'interrogeant sur les manigances de Mac Kintosh. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy abasourdie observa l'arrivée de son beau-père et Toorj en compagnie de deux beaux purs-sangs dont celui de Patrick Parkinson. La jeune femme prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Mais c'est _Britannicus_ !

\- Oui : il a vingt-cinq ans mais il est encore très vif et serait ravi de faire une course. Affirma Archibald.

\- Mais il n'est pas trop vieux ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

\- Non car c'est un cheval bien soigné, nourri et bien entraîné : certes, il ne pourrait pas participer à un championnat ou une véritable compétition mais vous pouvez le monter sans crainte pour une petite course Pansy. La rassura Mac Kintosh.

\- Vous en êtes certain Archibald : je ne voudrais pas le blesser, ni le perdre à cause de ma bêtise car c'est le cheval de mon père. Rappela discrètement la sorcière.

\- J'aurais pu vous porter l'un des fils ou l'un des filles de Britannicus mais je pense que vous feriez vraiment plaisir à votre père en utilisant son cheval. Insista Archibald.

\- Et comment s'appelle le second cheval ? Demanda Pansy.

\- _William Wallace _c'est mon cheval. Affirma Mac Kintosh très orgueilleux à l'idée de voir son fils monter son cheval._ »

Au bout d'un moment, Pansy se laissa convaincre après en avoir parlé avec Toorj et Mac Kintosh pour s'assurer de la bonne santé du cheval. Elle parla également un petit moment à Britannicus qui se souvenait de la voix de la jeune femme mais ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle cette voix appartenait à l'inconnue et non une blonde aux yeux bleus. Pendant ce temps, Kenji tendit les drapeaux du Pays de Galles, l'Angleterre, l'Ecosse et l'Irlande du Nord aux Serpentards puis il alla positionner ceux de la Grande-Bretagne ainsi que de la Mongolie sur la ligne d'arrivée située à une trentaine de mètres et crée par Gyrin grâce à la magie. Nott hilare demanda qui allait représenter l'Ecosse puisqu'ils n'étaient pas écossais mais Archibald Mac Kintosh le surprit en affirmant demander à Toorj de le représenter.

L'ex auror ravi aida d'abord sa femme à monter sur Britannicus sous le flash de Kenji puis il grimpa sur le sang-pur de son propre père. Son cheval était plus jeune que celui de Pansy mais il était déjà débourré donc le mongol put le monter sans problèmes. Ensuite, Archibald prit la parole :

« _ Cette course amicale opposera donc le Lord Nott et Milady Parkinson. Parmi leurs adversaires nous avons Mr Flint, Mrs Flint qui représentera les Bullstrode, Mr Harper, Mrs Harper désireuse de représenter les Carrow, Mr Pucey qui court sous les couleurs des Goyle et Toorj qui court sous les couleurs des Mac Kintosh.

\- Eh Toorj tu représentes l'Ecosse ou la Mongolie aujourd'hui ? Demanda Adrian curieux.

\- Je dirai les deux. Assura Toorj.

\- Pourquoi vous appelez Pansy et Nott Lord et Milady ? Demanda Hermione à Mac Kintosh.

\- Parce que leurs familles n'ont pas perdu leur siège au Conseil des Vingt-Huit contrairement aux Goyle, Carrow, les Bullstrode, les Flint, les Malefoy, les Greengrass et tant d'autres. Expliqua Mac Kintosh.

\- Bon on fait un premier cliché de tous les concurrents. Dit Kenji.

\- ...

\- Voilà, maintenant les Serpentards: placez vous tous ensemble pour un cliché souvenir. Reprit le cracmol.

\- Ok: laisse moi juste deux seconde pour faire apparaître notre étendard. Affirma Harper avant de faire apparaître l'écusson des Vert-et-Argent.

\- Je vais me placer à coté d'Adrian. Dit Goyle.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes tous là que direz-vous d'un petit cri de guerre ? Plaisanta Hestia.

\- Serpentard un jour... Commença Millicent.

\- Serpentard toujours ! Reprirent les autres Serpentards en chœur sans se soucier de la surprise d'Hermione loin d'imaginer les Serpentards capables de faire preuve d'unité entre eux.

\- Bon Kenji tu nous prends aussi en photo Toorj et moi ? Demanda Pansy avant de se rapprocher de son mari.

\- ...

\- Ok et maintenant je voudrais un cliché de Milady Parkinson et moi afin de l'envoyer à Mac Millan pour le faire crever d'envie puisqu'il tente toujours de nous inciter à venir poser nos fesses sur nos sièges au Conseil. Intervint Nott.

\- Oui et exposez vos anneaux aussi ! Encouragea Kenji hilare.

\- Pansy tu as retrouvé l'anneau des Parkinson ? Demanda aussitôt Nott tout en exposant sa main où brillait sa chevalière dotée de l'insigne des Nott.

\- Je l'ai récupéré mais je ne l'ai jamais mis. Révéla Pansy avant de saisir sa chaîne sous son deel pour exposer son anneau.

\- Par Merlin mais c'est génial Pansy : tu devrais l'endosser afin d'obtenir tout ton héritage magique. L'encouragea Nott.

\- …

\- C'est clair vous avez une chance phénoménale Pansy de pouvoir utiliser votre anneau. Par contre, les Weasley n'en ont pas. Avoua Ron d'un ton légèrement triste sous le regard surpris d'Hermione.

\- Comment se fait-il que les Weasley n'en aient pas Ron ? Demanda sa femme.

\- Parce que les Weasley n'ont pas voulu intégrer le conseil des Vint-huit au moment de sa création puisqu'ils ne suivaient pas les idées des sang-purs donc ils n'ont pas eu d'anneau. Attention, je ne regrette pas son choix puisque je me fous de la pureté du sang, cependant, j'avoue que nous aurions pu détenir un grand prestige et certains pouvoir grâce à cet anneau. Reconnut Ron.

\- L'un des cousins de votre mère a l'anneau des Prewett je crois. Intervint Pansy pour le consoler.

\- Oui mais je suis un Weasley et pas vraiment un Prewett. Dit Ron.

\- Tu es peut-être plus chanceux que moi Weasley car c'est mieux de ne pas en avoir eu du tout plutôt que d'assister à la perte de ses pouvoirs. L'anneau des Goyle a cessé de briller quand nous avons été exclus du Conseil à cause des conneries de mon père ! Déplora Goyle.

\- Ce qui m'a choqué le plus quand ma famille fut exclue du Conseil, c'est le moment où l'anneau de la famille s'est éteint avant de devenir une simple bague de pacotille au doigt de mon père. Renchérit Millicent.

\- Que voulez-vous dire : l'anneau a des pouvoirs ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

\- Oui : il donne au chef de famille l'accès à l'héritage magique sa famille mais aussi un immense prestige auprès des gens ainsi que sa propre famille qui le reconnait comme son chef. L'anneau sert également de portoloin pour se rendre dans la demeure familiale mais il a aussi d'autres pouvoirs si le Lord ou la Lady régnante est jugée digne par l'anneau de le porter. Expliqua Millicent.

\- Mais Nott et Pansy l'ont encore même si leurs pères étaient des Mangemorts. Intervint Hermione.

\- Oui mais le père de Lord Nott est mort dans la bataille et son héritier n'était pas un Mangemort donc il a pu conserver son siège. Enfin, les Parkinson ont bien financé Voldemort mais ils n'ont jamais participé à des raids et le lord avait dejà abandonné son titre en faveur de sa fille Pansy le 2 mai 1998 juste avant la bataille. Donc elle a pu conserver l'anneau, le siège et son titre contrairement à d'autres. Expliqua Mac Kintosh.

\- Et les pouvoirs de ces anneaux sont définitivement perdus une fois que la famille est déchue ? Demanda Hermione.

\- D'après certains, ils pourraient se réactiver si la famille est de nouveau intégrée au Conseil mais je n'ai jamais vu ça donc je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de rumeurs ou de la réalité. Avoua Pansy.

\- Il faudrait demander à Mac Millan car le chef du Conseil détient toutes les connaissances soigneusement conservées et cachées par ses prédécesseurs. Enfin, le chef du conseil peut demander une session extraordinaire pour faire entrer d'autres familles ou proposer le retour d'anciens membres du conseil. Expliqua Nott.

\- Pans' tu endosses ton anneau ou non ? Comme ça on verra si l'héritage magique de ta famille est encore actif. Insista Marcus.

\- Je ne sais pas si… Hésita Pansy.

\- Milady Parkinson : votre père vous a nommée son héritière et vous reconnait le titre de chef de famille donc votre anneau n'attend que vous. De plus, je suis présent donc je peux témoigner de ce fait devant le Conseil. L'interrompit Nott d'un ton formel._ »

La jeune femme observa son mari qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête car il était curieux de voir ce phénomène. Pansy observa l'anneau aux armoiries des Parkinson puis elle l'ôta de la chaîne avant de le glisser à son doigt. La sorcière ressentit aussitôt une nouvelle force dans sa main puis les flux magiques se diffusèrent au sein de son esprit ainsi que le reste de son corps. Ses enfants, son frère, sa belle-sœur Naé, sa mère toujours mariée à Parkinson senior et Toorj se sentirent aussitôt attirés par l'aura de la jeune femme. Cette dernière fut ensuite saluée par Nott comme l'une de ses paires puisqu'elle représentait la famille Parkinson non plus de manière officieuse mais officielle à présent car son héritage magique l'avait reconnue comme le chef de famille.

Ensuite, Nott se ressaisit et proposa de commencer enfin la course. Archibald teignit aussitôt la cape de son pur-sang aux couleurs de l'Ecosse sous le regard amusé de Toorj. Les concurrents se positionnèrent puis Pansy caressa l'encolure de Britannicus avant de lui murmurer quelques mots d'encouragement. Enfin, les sorciers éperonnèrent leurs chevaux au moment où Kenji donna le signal du départ. Les sorciers curieux observèrent la course avant d'applaudir la victoire de Pansy et Toorj arrivés en même temps devant Nott surpris. Les deux époux restèrent abasourdis par les capacités de Britannicus puis l'ex auror se rengorgea sous les compliments de son père manifestement très fier de lui ainsi que des mongols. Ils posèrent pour quelques photographies puis Pansy caressa une dernière fois Britannicus avant de laisser les Mac Kintosh le ramener en Ecosse où le temps était plus clément pour lui.

* * *

Elle emmena ensuite ses invités à la Ger avant de les distraire en attendant le retour de son mari et des Mac Kintosh. Pansy saisit également une couverture sous le regard curieux de Ron avant de saisir Saejin pour la glisser en-dessous. Le rouquin hilare apprit ensuite l'existence des couvertures spéciales allaitement afin de pouvoir allaiter partout sans exposer sa poitrine en public ou déranger l'enfant par les événements extérieur. Enfin, Toorj et les Mac Kintosh revinrent peu avant l'arrivée du gâteau réalisé par Naé. Hermione curieuse s'attarda sur les détails du gâteau en forme de poupée puis la figurine du bébé et des deux parents positionnées au-dessus. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux époux posèrent avec leur fille devant le gâteau pour une photo souvenir. Ils firent aussi poser tous leurs enfants avec eux puis les bambins seulement avant de faire poser les Panshriij avec le bébé. Archibald dut poser également avec le bébé, les autres enfants et même les deux parents.

Après les photographies, le couple utilisa les baguettes pour découper des parts égales grâce à la magie avant de les offrir à leurs invités. Hermione fut aussitôt conquise par le gout exquis de la pâtisserie avant de manger plusieurs morceaux sous le regard hilare de son mari car ce dernier était habitué à être réprimandé pour sa gloutonnerie lors de leurs sorties et non la vision de sa femme en train de reprendre du dessert. Enfin, les deux époux ouvrirent les cadeaux destinés à leur fille puis remercièrent l'assistance. Hermione abasourdie ne s'attendait cependant pas à la vision du dernier paquet car Ron l'avait discrètement dissimulé sous la pile à l'insu des Panshriij. Pansy curieuse saisit le cadeau et lut d'abord la dédicace collée sur le papier :

_**Tous mes vœux de bonheur à Saejin mais aussi ses frères, son papa et sa maman pour une nouvelle vie heureuse ensemble tous les sept. Lors des hauts ou des bas entre Aav et Eej, la vision de ce présent vous rappellera ce que vous aviez perdu puis retrouvé grâce à Saejin. Aussi, j'espère vous voir toujours aussi unis que sur la photographie utilisée pour réaliser le faire-part. **_

_**R.W.**_

XXXXXX

Ronald excité et anxieux à la fois s'interrogeait sur la réaction des Panshriij à la vue du portrait. Il observa donc avec appréhension le couple déchirer le papier cadeau puis s'inquiéta face à leur silence. En réalité, Toorj et Pansy étaient restés sans voix face au portrait de famille réalisé par le Britannique à l'aide de la photographie. Les deux sorciers touchés ne s'attendaient pas à un cadeau de ce genre, ni à une œuvre aussi fidèle, voire, parfaite à leurs yeux. Ce n'étaient pas des connaisseurs en art mais ils estimèrent que Ronald avait vraiment su reproduire les visages ainsi que les expressions des sept Panshriij.

De plus, Toorj avait toujours eu envie de faire réaliser un portrait de ce genre mais les peintures à l'huile étaient extrêmement chères chez les sorciers mongols donc il ne put jamais réaliser son souhait jusqu'en 2013 au moment de son retour chez les Adiriig mais le sorcier avait abandonné ce projet après sa rupture avec Pansy. Aussi, Toorj considéra ce cadeau comme un signe de bon augure pour toute sa famille mais aussi leur nouvelle vie en Grande-Bretagne. Le Mongol admira vraiment tous les détails puis Pansy et lui se ruèrent sur Ron surpris mais rapidement rassuré par les propos enthousiastes de l'auror, Le sorcier hilare fut même embrassé sur les deux joues par Pansy, ce qui représentait l'événement de la décennie aux yeux de l'assistance hilare. Ron s'efforça de rester modeste mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un immense orgueil face à la reconnaissance, les compliments ainsi que l'enthousiasme du couple avant de tenter de modérer leur enthousiasme :

« _ Je ne suis qu'un peintre amateur vous savez.

\- Amateur ou pas : vous êtes un artiste car votre tableau est magnifique Ronald merci ! S'enthousiasma Toorj.

\- Franchement, ce portrait est vraiment réaliste au point que nos doubles semblent vivants. Toorj a toujours voulu faire réaliser un portrait de notre famille mais on n'a jamais pu le faire donc c'est vraiment un très beau cadeau. Avoua Pansy.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Ron ravi.

\- Oui c'est vrai donc j'apprécie encore plus votre surprise : merci ! Avoua Toorj.

\- De rien.

\- Gengis Khan Ron : vous ne pouviez vraiment pas me faire un plus beau cadeau donc comment puis-je vous rendre la pareille ? Demanda Toorj impressionné par le souci des détails ainsi que la reproduction exacte de la photographie.

\- Vous plaisantez : c'est un cadeau alors je ne veux rien en échange. Franchement, personne n'a jamais autant apprécié une de mes œuvres donc votre joie me suffit largement comme récompense. Affirma Ron.

\- Non, non c'est un cadeau unique donc je voudrais vraiment vous donner quelque chose en échange ! Insista Toorj.

\- Mais vous n'en avez pas besoin : je suis déjà content que mon tableau vous plaise. Affirma Ron.

\- Vous êtes vraiment doué avec vos pinceaux ! S'enthousiasma Toorj.

\- J'ai seulement pris des cours avant de peindre pendant des années, ce qui m'a permis d'acquérir les techniques nécessaires. Dit Ron trop modeste.

\- Vous avez vraiment du talent parce que moi je serai incapable de peindre ainsi ! Affirma Toorj sincère.

\- Regardez ce tableau ! Dit Pansy auprès de ses amis avant de le leur montrer

\- Par la baguette de Merlin : Weasley c'est toi qui as peint ce portrait ? Demanda Goyle impressionné.

\- Oui. Répondit l'intéressé.

\- T'es doué dis donc : ce portrait est vraiment bien fait. Intervint Adrian.

\- Et en plus c'est une peinture à l'huile ! Franchement, Gardien Weasley pourrais-je vous commander un portrait de ma famille mais aussi le mien et celui d'une autre personne ? Demanda Nott.

\- Oui bien entendu. Dit Ron ravi face à l'enthousiasme de l'assistance.

\- J'en voudrais un moi aussi après la naissance de Junior comme ça tu pourrais peindre ma famille sera au complet ! Insista Goyle.

\- Je peux vous en commander un moi aussi ? Demanda Kumbat sincèrement impressionné.

\- Nous aussi ! Demandèrent les Harper.

\- Moi aussi j'en voudrais un de toute ma famille si c'est possible et je vous paierai le prix qu'il faudra. Demanda Odval.

\- Moi aussi : je voudrais un portrait de mon fils et moi enfin réunis ! S'enthousiasma Archibald sous le regard heureux de Toorj.

\- Je vous le ferai gratuitement. Protesta Ron ravi face à l'enthousiasme de tous ces gens.

\- Laissez nous au moins vous payer le matériel Mr Weasley. Insista Kumbat. _ »

Si Hugo ravi rayonnait de fierté à la vue du succès de son père, Hermione contempla avec surprise l'enthousiasme de l'assistance. La jeune femme n'avait jamais trouvé aucun intérêt aux croûtes réalisées par Ron, néanmoins, elle se sentait vexée par le fait qu'il lui avait dissimulé le tableau hier soir puisque seuls les cadeaux destinés à Saejin étaient présents sur la table. La jeune femme finit cependant par se ressaisir et s'approcha du tableau afin de le contempler. Hermione resta alors stupéfaite par la reproduction parfaite de la photographie mais aussi l'éclat donné à chaque membre de la famille. Ensuite, la sorcière rougit face aux commentaires d'Hestia sur sa probable fierté à l'égard de son mari ou sa chance de posséder ses toiles chez elle.

Hermione penaude n'osa pas dire la vérité sur le lieu de destination des œuvres de Ron toujours remisées dans sa serre ou son bureau au travail, voire, au Terrier mais pas chez eux depuis que la jeune femme s'était permise de critiquer les premiers travaux de son conjoint. Elle rougit d'avantage au moment où Kumbat demanda à Ron dans quelle galerie il exposait ses œuvres afin de pouvoir les acheter. Les Serpentards affirmèrent également vouloir contempler ses toiles. Ronald affirma à Kumbat être un simple amateur, néanmoins, il promit porter ses œuvres chez Pansy ou mieux encore au restaurant des Goyle-Pucey un de ces jours comme ça ses amis pourraient contempler ses œuvres tout en dégustant un bon repas. Greg acquiesça puis les sorciers complimentèrent de nouveau Ron. Ce dernier flatté se sentit pratiquement le roi du monde aujourd'hui sans se douter de la surprise de sa femme poliment mise de coté puisque l'attention des gens se portait sur elle d'habitude et non son mari. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione comprit ce que devait être les soirées de Ron quand il était contraint de l'accompagner à un événement mondain.

Ensuite, Toorj affirma accrocher ce tableau à la place d'honneur avant de s'exécuter aussitôt sous le regard de Ron heureux de voir son cadeau autant apprécié. Kenji enclencha ensuite la musique depuis le gramophone sorcier puisque les sorciers n'avaient toujours pas de lecteurs cd, ni mp3. Adrian entraîna aussitôt son mari Greg dans la danse puis Toorjii réclama aussitôt une danse à ses parents qui satisfirent sa requête sous le flash de l'appareil de Kenji. Hugo jeta un regard de chien battu à ses parents qui cédèrent et se rendirent sur la piste improvisée où Hermione s'efforça de ne pas s'énerver face au nombre de fois où son mari extrêmement maladroit lui écrasa les pieds. Elle fut donc soulagée de pouvoir changer de partenaires à la danse suivante et se retrouva à danser avec Reggie Mac Kintosh.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Gyrin, Batbold, les rares amis de Toorj et Kumbat commencèrent à chanter des chansons mongoles puis les Serpentards saluèrent leur interprétation par un toast. Les sorciers firent ensuite apparaître les drapeaux de la Grande-Bretagne ainsi que des différents pays qui la composaient: Harper donna à Millicent celui du Pays de Galles, celui de l'Angleterre fut brandi par Nott, Goyle et Pucey qui provenaient du nord de l'Angleterre comme les Parkinson, le drapeau de l'Irlande du Nord dans les mains de Mrs Harper puisque la mère des jumelles Carrow venait de là-bas, celui de l'Ecosse fut offert aux Mac Kintosh hilares puis Pansy fut invitée à brandir celui de la Grande-Bretagne. Ensuite, Kenji, Goyle, Nott ou encore Pucey se mirent à chanter des chansons moldues pour l'équipe de foot anglaise comme _We're England_ pour la plus grande stupéfaction d'Hermione. Miss Je Sais Tout crut ensuite voir ses yeux sortir de ses orbites à la vue des Serpentards en train d'interpréter également des chansons patriotiques moldues du Pays de Galles par Millicent, d'Irlande du nord par Hestia puis anglaises _There'll always be an England!, This is England, Farewell my England, _par Nott, Pucey, Goyle, Kenji. Le petit groupe interpréta également des chansons britanniques comme_, Rule Britannia, I vow to thee my country, Land of Hope and Glory, The British Grenadier _et pour finir_ God Save The Queen_. Ensuite, Kenji proposa aux Anglais du groupe de chanter la parodie _We're Engerland _de la chanson_ We're England. _

Face à la stupéfaction d'Hermione dont la bouche restait ouverte en O devant le spectacle de certains Serpentards en train de danser et chanter des bêtises moldues, Harper avoua avoir toujours songé à la Grande-Bretagne puis Kenji leur apprit ces chansons pour leur remonter le moral durant la coupe du monde foot moldu en 2010. Millicent acquiesça et intervint en rappelant aussi leurs fêtes démentielles à Serpentard à Poudlard puis chez l'un ou l'autre à partir de l'an 2000 jusqu'en 2013 sans se soucier de la stupéfaction d'Hermione convaincue que les ex Serpentards étaient tous des glaçons. Ensuite, Kenji avoua adorer le foot et suivre tous les matchs du championnat anglais mais aussi écossais, les compétitions européennes, asiatiques, la coupe d'Europe, Asie ainsi que du monde. D'ailleurs il avait contaminé son fils mais aussi ses neveux qui suivaient les matchs avec lui. Il avoua également soutenir l'équipe de _Manchester United_ puisqu'il étudia dans cette ville ainsi que celle d'Inverness en souvenir de l'Ecosse. Aussi, Kenji avait fait de son mieux pour convaincre les Serpentards de regarder la coupe du monde avec lui en 2010 mais aussi à apprendre les chansons moldues.

Ensuite, Archibald hilare affirma que l'Ecosse était aussi présente à la Ger aujourd'hui. Il proposa donc à son frère de chanter quelques chants écossais puis Kenji affirma les accompagner avant de faire rire l'assistance en parlant de ses soirées dans les pubs écossais où ses amis lui apprenaient tous les chants patriotiques car ils connaissaient sa haine envers l'Angleterre à cause de son père anglais. Pansy leva les yeux au ciel puis raconta le nombre de fois où les amis moldus de Kenji furent contraints de le ramener à bon port parce que son frère ne tenait pas sur ses jambes. Son jumeau rétorqua qu'elle aimait bien venir s'amuser avec lui quand la jeune fille était certaine que le Vieux ne pouvait pas la voir. Ensuite, elle chantait au pub avec tout le monde, jouait de la cornemuse ou encore tirait sur ses clopes comme lui car c'était sa meilleure copine fumeuse... Nott confirma que Pansy fumait comme un chaudron durant leurs deux dernières années à Poudlard et finit même par devenir le fournisseur officiel de clopes de ses amis en septième année car Kenji lui en envoyait souvent. De plus, les jeunes gens stressés par les Carrow se moquaient bien de fumer du tabac moldu ou sorcier du moment que ça leur permettait de ne pas craquer.

Millicent révéla également avoir vue Pansy jouer de la cornemuse parfois quand elle s'isolait sur son lit avant de tirer ses rideaux autour et lancer un Assurdiato pour ne déranger personne avec sa musique. Les fils de Pansy surpris demandèrent aussitôt à leur mère la raison pour laquelle elle n'en avait jamais parlé. Pansy expliqua avoir abandonné sa cornemuse à Poudlard puisqu'elle était partie en catimini à la fin de la bataille sans avoir pu aller chercher ses affaires avant son départ. Aussi, sa cornemuse était probablement dans un recoin de Poudlard, vendue par le Ministère ou détruite depuis le temps. Au moment de son départ pour la Mongolie, Pansy ne voulait plus entendre parler de la Grande-Bretagne, ni de Poudlard, Voldemort, Patrick Parkinson ou encore l'Elu. Pansy avait donc fini par remiser l'existence de la cornemuse parmi ses souvenirs douloureux de la Grande-Bretagne et ne s'y était plus attardée. A présent, la jeune femme regrettait sa cornemuse car c'était son père qui la lui avait offerte. Archibald décida d'égayer sa belle-fille en lui rappelant la cornemuse portée ce matin. Toorjii alla aussitôt la chercher puis demanda à sa mère gênée de leur jouer quelque chose.

Pansy cramoisie rappela ne pas avoir joué depuis pratiquement vingt ans mais son fils insista donc la Serpentarde se saisit de son instrument avant de prier l'assistance de l'excuser si les sons ne seraient pas parfaits. Ensuite, la jeune femme avoua savoir seulement jouer des chansons moldues puis Archibald curieux se demanda ce que Pansy pourrait bien jouer. Il eut aussitôt un sourire indulgent au moment des premiers couacs de la sorcière, néanmoins, Mac Kintosh resta ensuite surpris par le fait qu'elle s'était rapidement reprise et parvint ainsi à jouer. La jeune femme maitrisait d'avantage le piano ou encore le violon enseignés depuis son plus jeune âge contrairement à la cornemuse donc son interprétation n'était pas parfaite, cependant, les deux Mac Kintosh abasourdi estimèrent qu'elle savait vraiment bien jouer pour une simple amatrice. D'ailleurs, ses enfants (surtout Severus le plus passionné par la Grande-Bretagne) et Toorj admirèrent sincèrement sa prestation puisqu'ils ne savaient pas jouer. Entre-temps, Kenji et les Mac Kintosh suivirent les airs joués par la jeune femme et se mirent à chanter notamment _Scotland The Brave, Flower of Scotland, The Drunk Scotman, Skye Boat Song, Scot Wha Hae_.

Enfin, les visiteurs asiatiques furent les premiers à vouloir rentrer chez eux car il était déjà dix-huit heures en Asie. Toorj et Pansy leur demandèrent cependant d'attendre un instant avant de saisir les bonbonnières destinées aux invités. Ces derniers agréablement surpris observèrent les boites roses pleines de dragées joliment enrubannées surmontées d'une mini Kokeshi ainsi que d'un petit bouquet de perce-neige. Après la distribution des bonbonnières, Toorj utilisa discrètement des informulés pour modifier le souvenir des invités asiatiques qui ne se souvinrent donc plus des Mac Kintosh, des souvenirs évoqués sur l'Ecosse, ni de la course de chevaux, l'anneau de Pansy ou encore de la famille Parkinson. Ensuite, Kumbat affirma rester un moment dehors sans préciser qu'il comptait donner ses directives à ses hommes pour qu'il veille discrètement sur le retour des invités chez eux.

En revanche, les enfants restants voulurent admirer les chiens, les chats et tous les autres animaux de la Ger puisque Kushi leur en avait parlé. Hie les emmena dans une autre pièce puis Greg profita de l'absence des gosses pour prendre enfin la parole :

« _ Bon Pansy comme j'ai dit à ton frère et Mrs Weasley tout à l'heure, j'ai compris que tu as de très gros problèmes et que tu es contrainte de te cacher. Dit Greg.

\- On a tous compris que tu es probablement dans la merde jusqu'au cou pour rester dans ton coin au lieu de rafler de l'argent au Ministère et récupérer ton manoir. Affirma Harper.

\- De plus, Toorj a pris ton nom de famille comme s'il devait cacher le sien. Renchérit Flint.

\- Et puis il n'y a pas beaucoup d'invités comparés aux fêtes données pour tes autres enfants donc c'est comme si vous vous tentiez de vous isoler. Ajouta Millicent.

\- D'ailleurs, tu t'isoles beaucoup trop depuis quatre ans même si on n'y avait pas fait très attention. Donc c'est que vous avez de gros problèmes depuis plusieurs années tous les deux et que votre histoire de trekking pendant un an n'était qu'un bobard. Rajouta Adrian.

\- De plus, j'ai du mal à croire que vous avez troqué votre jolie maison contre une yourte seulement pour vous amuser ou partir en trekking. Ajouta Goyle. Enfin, tu t'es rendue en Grande-Bretagne pour voir ton père mais nous savons que tu ne l'aurais jamais fait en temps normal. Insista Hestia.

\- Bon je crois qu'on ne peut rien vous cacher : qu'en dis-tu Pansy ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Tu as raison. Répondit sa femme._ »

Toorj entreprit donc de raconter brièvement la version édulcorée des faits mise au point par les deux époux pour satisfaire la curiosité des Serpentards mais sans pour autant dévoiler quoique ce soit sur les Mac Kintosh. Les Britanniques curieux apprirent ainsi la répudiation de Toorj par les Adiriig après la découverte fortuite sur les manigances de Nadang Adiriig. Le sorcier affirma avoir attiré la colère de son ancien clan à cause de l'emprisonnement de la vieille folle mais aussi celui des Deriig.

En effet, Toorj avait découvert un détail inattendu sur sa mère cracmolle qui était en réalité la sœur du Khan des Deriig. Or ce type le percevait maintenant comme une menace puisque le Khan avait volé à la mère de Toorj sa part de l'héritage familial. Par contre, Toorj passa sous silence la répudiation de Pansy pendant quatre ans, les _Imperium_ subis et les circonstances de la naissance de Saejin. En revanche, les deux sorciers avouèrent leur intention de se faire oublier des Mongols en prenant la fuite à l'insu de Kumbat et des aurors chargés de leur sécurité pendant quelques semaines encore. Les Serpentards proposèrent aussitôt de les accueillir chez eux, néanmoins Pansy refusa car le couple ne savait pas si la famille serait recherchée ou non après la découverte de sa disparition. Aussi, les deux époux ne voulaient attirer d'ennuis à personne, ni provoquer un drame si jamais les deux clans pensaient les trouver chez leurs amis. Elle remercia donc ses amis mais refusa leur aide pour le moment. Greg inquiet prit la parole :

« _ Comment comptez-vous vous organiser pour vous faire oublier ?

\- Nous voulons nous cacher jusqu'à ce que les deux clans se calment. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Vous allez partir où ? S'enquit Harper soucieux.

\- Pour l'instant nous restons ici mais il est fort possible que nous finissions par refaire du trekking pour brouiller les pistes au début avant de franchir la frontière pour nous rendre en Chine sans attirer l'attention. Ensuite on verra si on poursuit notre voyage plus loin ou si on s'installera en Chine. Dit Toorj sans pour autant révéler leur véritable destination.

\- La Chine serait parfaite pour vous cacher. Approuva Marcus Flint.

\- Pourquoi la Chine ? S'étonna Hestia.

\- C'est évident non ? Demanda Harper surpris.

\- Non. Répondit Hestia.

\- Toorj, Pansy et leurs gosses pourront passer totalement inaperçus au milieu des sorciers Chinois qui sont bien plus nombreux que les sorciers occidentaux. En revanche, l'arrivée d'une famille asiatique dans un village sorcier occidental ne passerait pas inaperçue. Estima Flint.

\- C'est clair Hestia: souviens-toi de la surprise des gens quand nous avons débarqué dans le quartier sorcier de Séoul. Les sorciers coréens n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir des sorciers occidentaux donc ils nous observaient tout le temps au début. Donc Toorj et Pansy attireraient l'attention dans un village sorcier occidental. Rappela son mari.

\- C'est vrai. Reconnut Hestia.

\- Donc la Chine est la meilleure solution pour eux en cas de fuite. Renchérit Nott cependant conscient que la belle Pansy se refugierait non pas en Chine mais en Grande-Bretagne.

\- Mm, c'est juste. Reconnut Hestia.

\- Tu nous a tous réuni pour nous saluer une dernière fois avant de te cacher un moment ? Demanda Adrian.

\- Oui c'est ça. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Pansy : tu as aussi fait venir Weasley et ces deux messieurs donc tu ne va probablement pas rester longtemps en Chine. Estima Goyle.

\- Hein ? Tenta Pansy.

\- Weasley a toujours été honnête et droit envers nous durant notre détention donc c'est le seul à qui tu peux demander de l'aide sans avoir peur d'être trahie. Continua Greg qui surprenait vraiment Hermione par son analyse car elle l'avait toujours pris pour un idiot enrobé de graisse.

\- Greg je ne me méfie pas de vous. Modéra Pansy.

\- Je sais que tu ne nous cache pas les détails de ta fuite pour nous vexer mais nous protéger car tes anciens voisins mongols nous connaissent donc c'est mieux pour nous de ne pas savoir grand-chose sur ta véritable destination. En revanche, les mongols ne connaissent pas Weasley donc c'est le seul qui peut vraiment te cacher sans courir de risques. L'apaisa Greg bien plus fin qu'Hermione ne l'aurait cru.

\- C'est vrai. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Oh par Merlin : Pans' tu n'attaque pas le Ministère parce que tu compte te réfugier en Grande-Bretagne c'est ça ? Réalisa Harper.

\- Non sérieux ? Demanda Hestia.

\- Réfléchis : Nott est là au lieu de bouder encore après son refus de l'aider donc c'est qu'il a compris les faits avant nous. Estima son mari Harper.

\- Oui c'est vrai : le Ministère va nous accorder sa protection en échange de mon silence au sujet du Manoir. Avoua Pansy.

\- Tu es donc allée voir ton père pour lui annoncer ton retour avant de faire la paix avec lui. Estima Hestia.

\- Mon père est âgé maintenant donc je ne sais pas combien de temps il lui reste à vivre. Aussi, je vais essayer de le voir le plus possible. Confirma Pansy tout en priant silencieusement pour que son père soit gracié et puisse les suivre afin d'effacer totalement leurs traces. _ »

* * *

En son for intérieur, Nott déplora les malheurs de Pansy mais il les estima dus à son choix idiot en 1998. D'après, Théodore, la jeune femme n'aurait jamais du s'amouracher de son mongol de pacotille mais le rejoindre à Salem où elle serait rapidement devenue sa _Milady Pansy Nott-Parkinson_ car _Teddy Bunny_ n'attendait qu'un simple _Sorry_ pour reprendre enfin leur histoire. Toutefois, le sorcier conserva un silence prudent car les regrets ne servaient à rien maintenant. Ensuite, les Serpentards discutèrent encore un moment avec le couple avant de leur souhaiter bonne chance pour tout. Enfin, Hermione abasourdie nota aussi leurs propositions d'aide à tout moment si la famille avait besoin d'eux puis elle songea que les Serpentards étaient moins individualistes qu'elle le pensait au moment où Nott reprit la parole :

« _ Pans' je t'autorise à modifier mes souvenirs donc tu n'as pas besoin de m'attaquer par derrière pour le faire. Dit le médicomage.

\- Je suis désolée. Confessa Pansy embarrassée.

\- On ne t'en veut pas car on ferait pareil à ta place si nous avions dévoilé autant de choses sur notre projet de fuite. Affirma Millicent.

\- Tu nous fais confiance et tu sais qu'on ne te trahirait jamais volontairement mais je ne veux pas donner d'informations sur toi si un type utilise la légillimancie pour lire mes pensées à mon insu. Renchérit Hestia.

\- Il faut que tu modifies nos souvenirs Pans' sinon quelqu'un pourrait trouver des indices sur ta destination si on nous administre du _Veritaserum_. Insista Harper.

\- Tu viens de me donner une bonne idée Harper : Pans' doit nous modifier nos souvenirs pour qu'on donne seulement de fausses informations aux gens si quelqu'un cherche des indices à travers nous. Proposa Nott.

\- Je suis d'accord. Dit Adrian.

\- Merci pour votre compréhension. Dit simplement Pansy émue._ »

La jeune femme discuta encore un moment avec les Serpentards pour les distraire pendant que Toorj utilisait plusieurs informulés afin de modifier leurs souvenirs. Les amis de la jeune femme se convainquirent donc rapidement que Pansy et Toorj comptaient sillonner la Mongolie puis la Mongolie Intérieure avant de s'installer en Chine en attendant que les choses se tassent. Les Serpentards oublièrent la présence des Mac Kintosh mais pas de Ron Weasley puisque la présentation du temple de Saejin était maintenant assimilée à une fête d'adieux dans leurs esprits donc Weasley était présent parmi les invités. Ensuite, les Serpentards se ressaisirent et promirent de se réunir chez Greg un de ces jours pour admirer les toiles de Weasley ravi face à leur intérêt pour leur peinture. Ensuite, ils prirent congé de façon progressive hormis les Mac Kintosh et Nott. En effet, Toorj voulait discuter avec le médicomage à l'insu des autres au sujet de « l'affaire » proposée par le médicomage.

* * *

Entre-temps, Ron et Hermione s'étaient aussi éclipsés car les deux enfants étaient épuisés par la promenade à cheval, la vision des rapaces, la fête, leurs jeux avec les autres gamins mais aussi le décalage horaire. Une fois parvenus à destination, les gamins finirent par aller faire une sieste avant de rêver de la steppe. En revanche, Ron heureux envoya un patronus à sa sœur et son beau-frère pour les prévenir de leur retour :

« _ _Gin : nous sommes rentrés et Lily se repose maintenant à cause du décalage horaire. Je pense qu'elle te donnera tous les détails lorsque tu viendras la chercher tout à l'heure mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle s'est bien amusée à la fête et ta fille a même fait du poney. J'ai fait des photos mais Pansy t'en enverra aussi je pense. Enfin, Gin tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça m'a fait plaisir de revoir les Serpentards. On les avait vraiment très mal jugé car ils sont sympas ou du moins ceux que je fréquente. Enfin, tu devais voir leur enthousiasme à la vue du tableau : ils en veulent eux aussi et certains souhaitent également voir mes toiles ! __ »

« _ _Harry : nous sommes rentrés et je peux te dire que c'est une fête vraiment géniale. Lily a adoré sa journée dans la steppe et elle a même fait du cheval. Là elle se repose donc je te dis à tout à l'heure .C'était vraiment sympa et je me suis amusé comme un gosse moi aussi. On a fait plein de choses et ils ont tous aimé mon tableau ! Je vais certainement les revoir dans quelques jours au restaurant de Goyle et Pucey afin de manger avec eux mais aussi leur montrer mes toiles. __ »

Le rouquin heureux salua ensuite Hermione avant de se rendre dans la serre pour commencer à sélectionner ses toiles sans se soucier de laisser sa femme seule au milieu du salon puisqu'elle agissait toujours de cette manière avec lui. De toute façon, Hermione ne songeait pas à lui mais aux propos de Goyle sur les gestes de Malefoy à Poudlard ainsi que les soupçons sur la mort de Daphné Malefoy. La jeune femme s'inquiétait également des risques encourus par Astoria Malefoy, néanmoins, Goyle avait raison au sujet du vide juridique concernant les femmes battues donc Hermione ne pouvait pas dénoncer les faits puisqu'elle ne détenait aucune preuve. Pire encore, Astoria nierait tout en bloc et Malefoy se ferait un plaisir de porter plainte contre Hermione pour diffamation.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir avant de rejoindre Ron manifestement heureux après le succès de son tableau. Le sorcier était déjà en train de sélectionner des toiles puis Hermione les contempla avant de réaliser que son premier portrait ne fut pas celui de leur propre famille mais d'une autre. La sorcière inquiète se demanda s'il ne préférait pas la famille de Pansy à la leur. Elle se ressaisit et reprit la parole :

« _ Le portrait est vraiment très beau.

\- Merci. Répondit son mari surpris.

\- Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu parviennes à le finir en un temps aussi relativement bref.

\- Ce n'est pas une toile en grandeur nature et puis j'ai reproduit une photographie donc c'est plus facile. Estima Ron modeste.

\- Peut-être mais c'est vraiment très beau. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Merci : je ne m'attendais pas à un tel succès, ni à un tel enthousiasme de la part de Pansy et Toorj. Avoua Ron.

\- Tu leur as procuré une grande joie durant un moment très difficile pour eux.

\- Je pense qu'ils oublient un peu leurs soucis grâce à toi quand ils regardent ce beau portrait. Constata Hermione.

\- Je suis content que tu vois les choses ainsi car la peinture m'apaise beaucoup donc c'est bien s'ils s'apaisent un peu eux aussi grâce au portrait.

\- Les pauvres : ils vont devoir tout quitter et sont même obligés de modifier les souvenirs de leurs amis pour être certains de ne pas se faire trouver. Plaignit Hermione.

\- C'est clair mais bon, ils ne peuvent pas faire autrement pour le moment. Ensuite, Pansy et Toorj expliqueront tout à leurs amis le jour où ils seront certains de ne plus être en danger. Dit Ron.

\- Ron : pourquoi tu n'as jamais fait un portrait de notre famille ? Demanda Hermione légèrement inquiète.

\- Tu n'as jamais apprécié ma peinture, ni voulu exposé une seule de mes toiles à la maison donc je n'y ai jamais songé. Rétorqua son mari.

\- Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir permis d'installer un ou deux cadres à la maison mais tu pourrais peut-être faire un portrait de notre famille puis nous pourrions l'accrocher au-dessus de la cheminée maintenant ? Tenta Hermione pour se rattraper.

\- C'est seulement la vision de l'enthousiasme des autres qui t'a fait apprécier ma peinture Hermione ? Demanda Ron légèrement vexé.

\- Non : c'est que je n'avais jamais vu un aussi joli portrait. Tu peins seulement des paysages, des natures mortes ou des animaux d'habitude. Se justifia Hermione penaude.

\- Disons que les Panshriij m'ont beaucoup inspiré contrairement à nous. Avoua Ron.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

\- Parce que Pansy et Toorj font de leur mieux pour aller de l'avant malgré tous leurs problèmes bien plus graves que les nôtres. Ils veulent non seulement sauver leur famille mais également rester unis tous les deux face à l'adversité au lieu de se disputer ou s'accuser à longueur de journée. Retorqua Ron sans avouer toutes les calamités subies pendant quatre ans par Pansy, ni son désir de donner une autre chance à son mari au lieu de le répudier à son tour, ce que le rouquin appréciait énormément.

\- Mais…

\- Hermione : j'aime beaucoup voir ce couple ensemble ou avec leurs enfants car ils se débrouillent pour passer du temps en famille, surmonter leurs problèmes et recoller les morceaux même si tout n'a pas été rose entre eux. L'interrompit Ron.

\- Mais Ron on le fait nous aussi. Protesta Hermione.

\- Quand ça Hermione : tu as passé tout ton temps chez Malefoy hier alors que tu nous avais promis d'être là ? S'insurgea Ron.

\- Ron… Je ne veux pas te perdre. Avoua Hermione inquiète.

\- Je ne compte pas partir Hermione mais je crois qu'on a vraiment besoin de la thérapie toi et moi parce qu'on ne se comprend plus. Donc vivement que Pansy s'installe en Ecosse afin de pouvoir suivre sa thérapie. Estima Ron.

\- …

\- Enfin, je te promets de songer à un portrait de notre famille le jour où nous réaliserons une belle photo de nous quatre qui saura vraiment m'inspirer contrairement aux clichés effectués à noël. Promit Ron pour changer de sujet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de mal nos clichés ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Je ne vois pas une famille unie dessus mais des gosses inquiets ainsi que des adultes qui se font la gueule. Rétorqua Ron.

\- …

\- Bon changeons de sujet d'accord ? Demanda Ron.

\- D'accord : j'ai parlé des Malefoy avec Goyle et ce type a les mêmes soupçons que toi au sujet d'Astoria Malefoy. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écouté hier. Dit Hermione.

\- Malheureusement, on n'a aucune preuve et aucune loi ne nous permet d'intervenir puisque cela relève du droit privé ou encore la sphère familiale.

\- Merlin : je voudrais emmener cette femme loin du Manoir des Malefoy si jamais elle est battue elle aussi. Déplora Ron.

\- Il ne bat peut-être pas Astoria après ce qui est arrivé à Daphné.

\- Je l'espère Hermione mais on ne peut pas le savoir : je me sens vraiment impuissant car on a pu battre Voldemort mais on ne peut pas intervenir pour aider cette Astoria, ni enquêté sur la mort de sa sœur. Regretta Ron.

\- Il y aurait peut-être un moyen de faire bouger les choses si Pansy portait plainte contre Malefoy. Estima Hermione.

\- Mais c'est possible ?

\- Oui car Malefoy n'était pas son mari mais simplement son fiancé en 1996 donc les actes perpétrés par ce fumier en 1996 ne sont pas couverts par le droit privé ou la sphère familiale.

\- De plus, le délai de prescription n'a pas été atteint. Expliqua Hermione.

\- …

\- Si Pansy porte plainte contre Malefoy une enquête devra être ouverte puis nous pourrons enfin parler des soupçons sur le sort d'Astoria ou encore les circonstances de la mort de sa sœur. Renchérit Hermione.

\- Oui mais le problème c'est que ces deux femmes sont liées à Malefoy donc cela demeure dans le cercle familial.

\- Je sais mais ce serait un début. Le seul vrai problème c'est que Pansy doit se cacher donc elle ne peut pas nous aider pour l'instant. Regretta Hermione.

\- Elle pourra peut-être le faire un jour si les deux clans laissent sa famille tranquille. Estima Ron.

\- Il faut cependant qu'elle le fasse avant la fin du délai de prescription sinon ce sera trop tard.

\- Franchement, je suis bien content d'être un homme, sinon je préférerai être un elfe de maison plutôt qu'une sorcière. Dit Ron.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Non parce que les elfes de maison sont mieux protégés que les sorcières. Répliqua Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute Ron : je m'occupe de la protection des créatures magiques et pas de droit familial. Précisa Hermione.

\- Oui je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute Hermione mais personne ne fait bouger les choses. Répondit Ron.

\- Je te promets d'en parler à mes collègues qui s'occupent du droit familial.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu t'occupe de ces choses toi-même. Avoua Ron.

\- Je ne fais pas partie du département de droit familial mais celui de la protection des créatures magiques donc je ne peux pas passer par-dessus mes collègues. Toutefois, je te promets de leur parler pour les convaincre de s'en occuper. Promit Hermione.

\- Si tu le dis. Répondit Ron déçu avant de se tourner pour contempler ses toiles sans se soucier de la stupéfaction de sa femme. _ »

La sorcière se sentit isolée par son mari puis elle rentra chez elle, néanmoins, Hermione chassa rapidement ses pensées après l'appel de l'une de ses collaboratrices afin de lui parler d'un dossier urgent. Hermione ne songea donc plus à ses problèmes avec Ron avant de se replonger dans son travail. Deux heures plus tard, Ron revint à l'intérieur de la demeure puis il attendit le réveil d'Hugo et Lily pour passer le reste de la journée ensemble puisqu'il faisait encore jour en Grande-Bretagne en raison du décalage horaire. Ensuite, le rouquin prépara un repas assez léger car les enfants n'avaient pas très faim après le buffet, le déjeuner, le gâteau et le goûter chez les Panshriij. Ron alla également frapper à la porte du bureau d'Hermione pour l'avertir que le repas était prêt. La jeune femme délaissa donc son dossier afin de manger avec les autres puis elle passa une petite heure en compagnie des deux enfants et Ron avant de retourner auprès de ses dossiers.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron salua l'arrivée de Ginny mais aussi Harry. Lily se précipita sur ses parents afin de lui raconter tous les détails de sa journée. Les deux sorciers abasourdis songèrent que le mythe du machiavélisme prenait un sacré coup après ce genre de révélation. Harry abasourdi reprit la parole :

« _ Les Serpentards ont vraiment chanté _God save the Queen _? Demanda l'auror incapable d'imaginer une telle chose.

\- Oui, je ne connaissais pas mais c'est un chant patriotique moldu d'après Hermione et Hugo. Confirma Ron.

\- Oui. Confirma Harry abasourdi.

\- Rita Skeeter vendrait sa mère contre une information de ce genre car personne n'imagine des Serpentards chanter des chansons moldues. Estima Ginny hilare.

\- Je ne me risquerai pas à lui donner cette info car Nott serait capable de porter plainte contre nous si on divulguait une telle chose. S'esclaffa Ron.

\- Et Pansy Parkinson a vraiment aidé notre fille à monter sur un poney ? Demanda Harry abasourdi.

\- Oui. Confirma Ron.

\- Ron je sais que c'est vrai mais c'est surprenant tout ça. Avoua Harry encore surpris par l'attitude des Serpentards.

\- Ce qui est dommage, c'est que ces gens sont manifestement très nostalgiques mais ils refusent de rentrer en Grande-Bretagne. Déplora Ginny.

\- Il faudrait un miracle pour les convaincre. Estima Ron.

\- Pansy va bien rentrer elle. Contesta sa sœur.

\- Son retour est dicté par les circonstances Gin sinon elle resterait en Mongolie. Modéra son mari.

\- Juste. Reconnut sa femme.

\- Et puis souvenez-vous des conditions de leur détention donc ils n'ont vraiment pas envie de revoir leurs anciens gardiens à part moi. Affirma Ron.

-… (silence penaud d'Harry).

\- Maman : Pansy a adoré mon cadeau et elle te remercie aussi ! Intervint Lily.

\- Ah c'est bien.

\- Maman : Saejin est trop belle donc tu veux bien me faire une petite sœur à moi aussi ? Demanda Lily sous le regard hilare de Ron.

\- On verra ma puce. Répondit sa mère.

\- Moi aussi j'en veux une Dad ! Intervint Hugo.

\- Moi aussi j'aimerai bien t'en donner une mais Maman estime que vous êtes déjà très bien ainsi Rose et toi donc je ne peux pas te donner de petite sœur. Regretta Ron.

\- …

\- Au fait ton tableau a eu du succès si j'ai bien compris ? Demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui : Toorj l'a mis à la place d'honneur et il était très content ! Tout le monde veut un tableau de Papa ! Se reprit Hugo ravi pour son père.

\- C'est vraiment bien Ron : dommage qu'on ai pas vu ce portrait. Dit Ginny.

\- Je voulais conserver l'effet de surprise. Au fait tien Gin Pansy vous envoie la bonbonnière de Saejin. Répondit Ron avant de lui tendre un paquet.

\- Et où est Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

\- Elle est en train de travailler : comme d'habitude. Dit Ron.

\- Mais elle n'est pas venue avec vous ? S'inquiéta Harry.

\- Si, si elle s'est même beaucoup amusée et maintenant elle travaille. Expliqua Ron._ »

Les Potter retinrent un soupir avant de changer de sujet pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir de Ron manifestement heureux après sa belle journée à la Ger ainsi que le succès de son tableau. Toutefois, Gin songea que sa belle-sœur ne se rendait vraiment pas compte du danger de perdre son mari si elle continuait ainsi. Ron n'était pas volage mais il finirait justement par se lasser si sa femme ne changeait pas d'attitude. Ginny ne voulait pas se transformer en oiseau de mauvais augure, néanmoins, elle estima que Ron finirait par craquer le jour où Hugo irait à Poudlard car il ne supporterait pas de rester seul tous les soirs pendant que sa femme resterait dans son bureau. La flamboyante rousse pria silencieusement Merlin d'hâter l'arrivée de Pansy pour que les époux Weasley commencent enfin leur thérapie.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette partie vous a plu aussi. **_

_**Comment avez-vous trouvé la fete ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Hermione à la vue des Serpentards en train de chanter des chansons moldues ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la réaction des gens face au tableau de Ron ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de celle d'Hermione ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la réaction des Serpentards face aux aveux du couple ou encore leur proposition spontanée de modifier leurs souvenirs pour protéger la petite famille ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du retour d'Hermione et Ron chez eux ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous leur discussion ?**_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_


	56. Astoria

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**En ce moment j'ai souvent des contre-temps donc mon rythme de publication est plus lent mais je n'oublie pas les fictions :). Ce chapitre est court mais je n'ai pas voulu le noyer dans le prochain en raison des thèmes qui sont abordés. J'ai mis en rating M dés le début: ici le cas des femmes battues est évoqué de manière "soft" mais je tiens à vous avertir pour ne choquer personne. Je suis contre la violence en tout genre, cependant, elle est évoquée dans la fiction. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione profita d'un moment de répit pour rendre une petite visite à ses collègues au département de droit familial. Les sorciers surpris l'accueillirent cependant poliment avant de lui offrir du thé. Ils écoutèrent également ses propos et répondirent à ses questions sur le droit familial. Au cours de l'entretien, Hermione leur suggéra de se pencher sur la condition féminine mais aussi celle des enfants mineurs afin d'enrayer les mariages forcés. Ensuite, elle se mit à leur donner des conseils sans réaliser l'agacement de son auditoire car il ne s'agissait pas des personnes placées sous son autorité. Les avocats et les juristes froncèrent donc les sourcils tout en s'efforçant de contenir leur colère face à l'intromission de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout dans les affaires de leur service.

Au bout d'un moment, Maureen Mallory une sorcière née moldue se ressaisit puis affirma s'occuper de la condition des femmes et des enfants depuis des années, cependant, le Magenmagot ne se souciait pas de ces choses, ni ne lui accordait de sessions pour tenter d'en débattre car ses membres n'avaient pas de temps à lui consacrer. Par contre, le Magenmagot se réunissait souvent pour débattre sur les conditions des créatures magiques. Donc, Maureen ne parvenait pas à changer les choses mais elle continuait son travail de fourmi dans l'espoir d'obtenir enfin une session un jour au lieu de voir le service de protection des créatures magiques accaparer toutes les réunions. Hermione abasourdie se sentit visée par cette attaque indirecte et tenta de modérer les propos de sa collègue, néanmoins, la jeune femme réitéra ses affirmations. Un homme appuya même sa consœur :

« _ Mrs Granger : le département de la protection des créatures magiques a obtenu plusieurs sessions du Magenmagot afin de plaider le bien-fondé d'un nouveau projet de loi concernant les elfes de maison. En revanche les autres départements n'ont pas eu droit à autant de sessions. Rappela sèchement l'avocat à Hermione sans utiliser le nom Weasley car elle était Granger et pas Weasley aux yeux des gens.

\- Mais non Walter je vous assure… Commença Hermione.

\- Mrs Granger : je vous conseille d'aller consulter le calendrier des sessions si vous ne me croyez pas. L'interrompit l'homme.

\- D'ailleurs, votre nouvelle loi sur les elfes de maison n'a toujours pas été approuvée donc vous devriez retourner auprès de votre équipe Mrs afin de la retravailler au lieu de venir nous rendre visite ou vous mêler des affaires d'un département totalement différent du votre. Renchérit Maureen Mallory.

\- Je voulais simplement vous signaler un problème. Rétorqua Hermione vexée.

\- Nous savons que ce problème existe Mrs, même si vous devez probablement penser que nous sommes trop feignants pour nous en occuper. Répliqua Walter.

\- Et les sorciers nés moldus ne sont pas les seuls à s'en soucier car nous recevons parfois des lettres anonymes ou non de la part de certaines sorcières sang-pures. L'une d'elle ne voulait pas voir sa fille se marier à quinze ans seulement et nous a demandé notre aide mais nous n'avons aucun moyens légal pour empêcher cette union car le Magenmagot n'a jamais le temps d'observer nos propositions de lois. Expliqua Maureen d'un ton sec.

\- …

\- Aussi, nous nous sommes déplacés nous-mêmes chez cette femme avant de convaincre son mari de laisser leur fille finir au moins ses études. Ce n'est pas une solution définitive je sais mais cela permettra à la maman de gagner du temps afin de préparer la fuite de son enfant et elle à l'étranger avant la fin de la scolarité de l'adolescente. Rajouta Maureen.

\- Certains sorciers du village de Pré-au-Lard ont aussi envoyé des lettres anonymes au sujet d'une voisine manifestement battue. Nous nous sommes déplacés en personne pour tenter de l'aider mais cette femme nous a simplement répliqué qu'elle ne savait pas où aller donc elle est restée là. Rajouta Walter

\- Une autre a refusé de reconnaître les faits de peur de finir à l'asile ou perdre ses enfants si son mari parvient à la faire passer pour folle. Renchérit un juriste.

\- Ne croyez pas qu'on se tourne les pouces toute la journée : mais nos propositions de lois ne sont jamais considérées. Ajouta une autre employée du service.

\- Toutefois, nous continuerons notre combat pour la mise en place d'un service de protection et d'assistance, la promulgation de lois sur la garde conjointe, sur l'interdiction de mariage des mineures ainsi que la construction d'un centre social. Conclut Maureen passablement énervée par l'intervention de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

\- Ecoutez, je ne conteste pas vos difficultés car je sais que les sorciers ont du mal à changer leurs mentalités. _Les apaisa Hermione. _ Je voudrais seulement vous demander de contrôler la situation d'Astoria Malefoy.

\- Elle est battue ? Demanda Maureen.

\- Je ne sais pas mais certains sorciers m'ont signalé leurs doutes au sujet du comportement de son mari qui aurait également battu sa première femme Daphné et même d'anciennes petites amies. Avoua Hermione.

\- Pensez-vous que Mrs Malefoy accepterait de nous parler ou de dénoncer son mari d'une manière ou d'une autre ? S'enquit Maureen.

\- Non… Confessa Hermione.

\- Alors on ne peut rien faire tant que des lois pour protéger les femmes et les enfants ne seront pas approuvées.

\- Je peux peut-être vous aider ? Proposa Hermione.

\- Vous ne faites pas partie de notre service donc ce n'est pas possible mais merci quand même. Bon et si nous reprenions le travail ? Répondit. _ »

XXXXX

Les avocats ou juristes prièrent donc poliment Hermione abasourdie de les laisser travailler. A son insu, ils estimaient ne pas avoir besoin de cette donneuse de leçons pour tenter de faire avancer leurs projets, ni ne souhaitaient obtenir des passe-droits ou du _piston_ comme disaient les sorciers-nés moldus.

Une fois seule, Hermione abasourdie tenta de se reprendre après avoir réalisé l'animosité des collègues des autres départements puisqu'ils la considéraient comme une privilégiée. La sorcière aurait voulu répliquer quelque chose, néanmoins, elle songea à toutes les sessions obtenues pour débattre de ses propres lois avant d'aller consulter le calendrier des consultations. La sorcière gênée constata alors qu'elle avait occupé pratiquement toutes les sessions puis Mrs Granger comprit la raison de l'agacement de ses collègues, cependant, Hermione estimait que ces gens n'avaient qu'à travailler d'avantage. De plus, la jeune femme n'avait pas voulu d'un poste prestigieux dés son entrée au Ministère et commença au bas de l'échelle comme les autres donc personne ne pouvait parler de piston à son sujet.

Toutefois, Hermione ne se doutait pas que ses supérieurs avaient toujours reçu des consignes très claires sur le traitement spécial réservé à l'héroïne de guerre. Cette dernière progressa honnêtement dans sa carrière mais sans imaginer que ses projets étaient plus souvent mis à l'honneur et toujours choisis contrairement à ceux des autres jeunes gens qui ne pouvaient donc jamais rien proposer. De plus, l'amour d'Hermione pour son travail, sa dévotion aux elfes au point d'accaparer toutes les sessions possibles depuis des années sans réaliser de pénaliser les autres, ne lui avaient pas fourni que des amis. Ainsi, Maureen Mallory se lamentait souvent du nombre de sessions réservées à Granger pour ses elfes chéris et du désintérêt des membres du Magenmagot pour une loi en faveur de la protection des femmes ainsi que des enfants. Miss Mallory ne supportait donc pas Hermione au point de refuser l'intromission de Granger dans ses affaires pour satisfaire un soudain caprice.

Bon nombre de ses collègues approuvèrent ses propos car ils ne supportaient pas l'attitude de l'héroïne de guerre même s'ils se gardaient bien de critiquer ouvertement Granger de peur de s'attirer des ennuis en s'en prenant à une héroïne nationale ou encore le chouchou de _Saint Potter_.

Les sorciers discutèrent aussi du fait que les membres du service de Granger avaient également du mal à la supporter à cause de sa tendance stakhanoviste : apparemment, cette femme ne leur permettait pas de profiter de leurs familles puisqu'ils rentraient toujours tard chez eux ou passaient souvent le week-end au Ministère. D'ailleurs, Hermione ne réalisait pas la raison pour laquelle certains collaborateurs avaient demandé leur mutation dans d'autres services pour obtenir des horaires de travail plus décents. Pire encore, les sorciers plaignirent Weasley avant d'évoquer de nouveau l'épisode de la pizza qui en disait long sur le traitement subi par ce type à la maison. Un sorcier né moldu amusa ensuite la galerie en suggérant d'envoyer une assistante sociale moldue contrôler la famille de Granger pour s'assurer que le mari ne soit pas trop malheureux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Astoria Malefoy était étendue sur le ventre pendant que son elfe de confiance lui étalait une crème apaisante sur le dos. La jeune femme conservait les yeux secs car elle ne pleurait plus depuis des années après avoir compris que les larmes ne servaient à rien, si ce n'est à provoquer d'avantage la colère de son mari. La sorcière ne put cependant s'empêcher de soupirer en songeant à sa bêtise quand elle s'était entichée de Draco durant son adolescence après une danse et un baiser au clair de lune le jour de Noël en 1995 à l'insu de Daphné ou encore de Pansy Parkinson la fiancée officielle de Malefoy. Du haut de ses treize ans, l'adolescente ne s'était pas souciée des sentiments de sa sœur ou ceux de Parkinson. Elle avait donc vécu avec emphase son premier baiser avec Draco alors âgé de quinze ans sans se douter du changement progressif de Malefoy après l'arrestation de son père quelques mois plus tard durant le printemps 1996.

Durant la sixième année de sa sœur, Astoria jalouse avait réalisé que Daphné tentait d'évincer Parkinson de manière plus évidente. L'adolescente souffrit face au choix de Malefoy mais elle était consciente de ne pas se sentir prête pour passer à la vitesse supérieure contrairement à Daphné rapidement devenue la maîtresse du jeune homme. Par contre, les deux sœurs ne se doutaient pas des coups infligés à Parkinson car Draco était très discret. Les Greengrass assistaient donc seulement aux insultes ou aux remarques de leur Drakkichou à l'égard du Pékinois extrêmement laid. Elles se moquaient même de cette pauvre fille horriblement laide qui détenait seulement son argent comme argument convainquant aux yeux de Draco. Si Daphné passait son temps à se pomponner dans son dortoir en attendant de rejoindre son amant, Parkinson et Bullstrode les deux laides du groupe se rapprochèrent d'avantage pendant que Tracey Davis prudente restait neutre dans le dortoir.

A l'époque, les deux sœurs Greengrass se moquaient également de la soumission de Parkinson qui se laissait cocufier sans broncher. Les deux adolescentes étaient cependant loin d'imaginer que cette soumission feinte était seulement due à la peur de recevoir des coups supplémentaires de la part de Malefoy en cas de rébellion et de subir la colère du Vieux Parkinson si Draco rompait les fiançailles. Les deux sœurs n'imaginaient pas non plus le désir de Pansy d'endormir la méfiance de Draco en attendant la moindre occasion de lui échapper.

Au début, Astoria avait donc cru que le cri de Pansy Parkinson sur Potter était seulement du à sa bêtise légendaire avant de réaliser l' intelligence de cette fille qui parvint à se débarrasser de Malefoy de cette manière au lieu de continuer de subir des coups... Toutefois, les soeurs Greengrass ne se doutaient pas encore de la perversité de Malefoy en 1998. Donc Daphné avait cru rêver au moment où son Draco se retrouva libre et ne se soucia pas des propos de Parkinson heureuse de se debarrasser de _ce tas de merde de Malefoy. _Ensuite, l'aînée des Greengrass finit par se vexer après avoir réalisé que son amant n'entendait pas se fiancer avec elle malgré leur liaison , la jeune femme simula donc sa grossesse pour le contraindre au mariage avant d'en payer le prix pendant qu'Astoria était de nouveau à Poudlard...

Mrs Astoria Malefoy honteuse poussa un soupir en songeant à sa propre attitude cruelle puisqu'elle avait jeté la lettre de sa sœur dans le feu après avoir lu son appel de détresse. La cadette des Greengrass ne croyait pas alors un seul mot des propos de Daphné car elle-même se souvenait de la délicatesse de Draco durant leur baiser en 1995. Pire encore, Astoria fit preuve de sottise en estimant que Daphné méritait l'animosité de Malefoy après la découverte sur ses mensonges au sujet de sa grossesse pour le contraindre à l'épouser. Aussi, Astoria ne prêta toujours pas attentions aux lamentations de sa sœur dans ses lettres suivantes et crut vraiment que sa mort était due à un simple accident domestique comme le suggéraient ses parents.

L'adolescente retourna ensuite chez elle seulement pour les vacances d'hiver avant de s'émouvoir à la vue de la tristesse de Draco qui affirmait tenir à sa femme malgré ses mensonges. Astoria éblouie se mit alors à comparer Malefoy à un héros romantique sans se douter de subir déjà son influence. Elle songea à lui durant tout le reste de l'année scolaire avant de s'empresser de le consoler pendant l'été. Toutefois, Astoria se montra plus prudente que sa sœur et refusa de céder à ses avances avant le mariage puis elle retourna à Poudlard pour effectuer sa septième année. A la fin, le sorcier finit par décider de l'épouser mais pas seulement pour le sexe ou la beauté d'Astoria qui comprit les faits seulement après son mariage.

En effet, Draco avait du rendre la dot de sa femme aux Greengrass après la mort de Daphné. Il désirait donc renflouer les caisses de sa famille mises à mal par Voldemort puis les « donations » pour les œuvres caritatives du Ministère pour redorer le blason des Malefoy. De plus, Astoria était devenue l'unique héritière des Greeengrass après la mort de leur fils durant la guerre. Aussi, Draco décida d'attendre la fin de la septième année d'Astoria puis lui fit passer un bel été romantique. Enfin, il organisa une superbe soirée romantique au cours de laquelle, le sorcier demanda la main d'Astoria charmée avant de convoler avec la jeune femme au cours du mois d'octobre 2000.

Malheureusement pour elle, la sorcière commença à ouvrir les yeux sur son mari seulement durant leur voyage de noces quand il s'énerva le jour où la jeune mariée renversa du jus de citrouille sur la robe sorcière de son conjoint. Astoria tenta de s'excuser, cependant, ses excuses ne lui épargnèrent pas un coup de pied au ventre qui la propulsa sur le sol. La sorcière paniquée tenta alors de protester mais elle se heurta à la fureur de son mari puis l'incrédulité de ses parents après son retour du voyage de noces. Les Greengrass refusèrent également de créer un scandale en annulant le mariage. Astéria inquiète fut donc contrainte de retourner chez son mari comme Daphné.

Les mois suivants, la sorcière continua de déchanter quand les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir quotidiennement à l'abri des regards de la bonne société. Astoria apprit donc à camoufler ses bleus sous des robes classiques sans aucun dos nu, ni décolleté. Elle endossa aussi régulièrement des foulards, voire, des gants par moments. Un soir, la jeune femme inquiète finit par interroger Draco sur les circonstances de la mort de Daphné. Le sorcier affirma que cette idiote était vraiment tombée dans les escaliers pour tenter d'échapper à ses coups. Aussi, Draco lui conseilla de ne pas répéter l'erreur de sa sœur mais se laisser frapper comme toutes les bonnes épouses au lieu de courir dans les escaliers.

Astoria avait frémi d'horreur en songeant que ses parents ne s'aimaient pas mais au moins, son père ne frappait pas sa mère. La jeune femme avait parfois tenté de se rebeller mais cela finissait toujours par une tragédie comme la fois où elle fit une fausse-couche en 2005 à cause des coups subis. Durant ses deux grossesses suivantes, Draco ne la frappait plus afin d'être certain du bon déroulement de la gestation mais la paternité ne changea pas vraiment Malefoy même s'il tenta de ne pas la frapper ouvertement devant les enfants au début.

Enfin, son mari évitait de frapper son visage afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention, néanmoins, il finissait parfois par le faire lorsqu'il était totalement déchaîné comme samedi soir après la visite de Granger. Cette idiote avait insisté pour le contraindre à s'excuser auprès de l'elfe, néanmoins, ce fait coûta très cher à Astoria qui subit ensuite la frustration et la colère de son mari après le départ de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. La jeune femme s'était pourtant bien tenue devant Granger mais sa soumission ne la sauva pas des coups de Draco désireux de l'utiliser comme exutoire. Astoria poussa un soupir avant de songer qu'au moins cette scène n'avait pas eu lieu devant Cassiopée, ni Scorpius jugé agressif ou moqueur par ses camarades de Poudlard mais l'adolescent était surtout perturbé par la vision des coups subis par sa mère puisque Malefoy avait fini par ne plus se cacher devant eux. Draco ne frappait pas les enfants car Narcissa était intervenue en leur faveur mais elle n'avait rien pu faire pour aider Astoria.

Astoria poussa un énième soupir en songeant que la colère de son mari à son égard était également due aux dispositions testamentaires des Greengrass qui léguèrent seulement une partie de leur fortune à Astoria et le reste dont le manoir à leur fils chéri. En effet, Mr et Mrs Greengrass secrètement paniqués par la situation d'Astoria ne voulaient pas léguer leurs biens à un petit-fils détenteur des gènes de Malefoy. Aussi, les Greengrass s'étaient décidés à procréer eux-mêmes pour obtenir un nouvel héritier. Mrs Greengrass heureuse et âgée de quarante-et-un an était ensuite parvenue à donner naissance à un nouveau fils en décembre 2001 grâce à une potion Bébé. Cet enfant était non seulement devenu le prince du manoir mais aussi l'héritier du titre puisque ses parents lui laissaient tous leurs biens hormis une somme d'argent importante destinée à Astoria. Malheureusement, Draco ne jugeait pas cette somme suffisante…

Astoria poussa ensuite un soupir en songeant à sa propre fille Cassiopée encore trop jeune pour réaliser la fatalité d'être une fille car son père entendait bien lui trouver un fiancé très rapidement. La sorcière faisait de son mieux pour retarder l'inévitable, cependant, elle se retrouvait démunie et sans argent puisque Draco gérait toute sa dot depuis leur mariage. Astoria se serait volontiers enfuie avec ses deux enfants, néanmoins, elle ne savait vraiment pas où aller car personne ne l'aiderait à se cacher jusqu'à la majorité des deux gamins. De plus, la fuite était risquée car Draco pourrait fort bien la faire placer à l'asile et conserver la garde exclusive des enfants s'il parvenait à la retrouver grâce au sort de Traçage.

Enfin, Astoria poussa un soupir avant d'envier Pansy Parkinson probablement très heureuse en Mongolie et donc loin de la Grande-Bretagne mais surtout de Draco Malefoy. Elle songea que cette fille s'était démontrée la plus rusée des trois Serpentardes puis se repentit sincèrement pour sa propre bêtise…

* * *

_**Voilà, je sais que c'est court mais je ne voulais pas noyer la scène d'Astoria, ni ses réflexions au sujet de son mari ou encore sa propre vie. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude des collègues d'Hermione ou la sienne ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous Astoria ou son histoire ?**_


	57. Les papas et mamans dorment ensemble ?

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Le chapitre est assez volumineux donc il sera partagé en plusieurs parties. Elles ne seront pas forcément de la dimension car j'aimerai mettre l'accent sur certaines situations ou dialogues. Après la partie sur Astoria, nous allons aborder une partie d'un ton plus léger. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Pendant ce temps en Mongolie, Pansy et Toorj avaient commencé leurs cartons puis ils étaient allés chez le photographe de la ville d'Altay afin d'imprimer les photographies de la veille pour en envoyer quelques unes à leurs amis mais aussi au père de la jeune femme. Cette dernière n'avait pas pu se rendre à la prison hier, cependant, Mac Kintosh s'était chargé de porter des parts de gâteau ainsi que deux bonbonnières pour Parkinson senior et Roby grâce au décalage horaire. Le couple avait aussi fait développer des photographies pour Archibald désireux d'obtenir des clichés sur l'enfance de Toorj. Une fois rentrée, Pansy avait écrit une lettre à son père avant de glisser plusieurs clichés à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe puis la jeune femme rédigea ensuite quelques mots de remerciements destinés à ses amis tout en y joignant des photos. La jeune femme taquina ensuite son mari désireux de commencer le nettoyage de la ferme dés que possible après ses fructueuses négociations avec Nott hier.

En effet, Toorj avait longuement discuté avec Théodore au sujet de sa proposition puis il était parvenu à obtenir vingt-cinq gallions par doxy au lieu des quinze négociés par sa femme. L'ex auror s'était efforcé de conserver un air impassible face aux lamentations de Nott mais il avait eu souvent envie de rire devant les protestations du sorcier sur sa « radinerie pire que celle de trente Ecossais réunis. » En réalité, Toorj n'était absolument pas radin, néanmoins, il était conscient des difficultés de la tache demandée puisque les deux époux ne devaient pas tuer les doxys mais les capturer vivants au lieu de s'en débarrasser rapidement grâce à une dedoxysation. Par contre, le mongol avait insisté pour que les elfes des Nott se chargent eux-mêmes d'introduire ces bestioles dans le manoir puisqu'il s'agissait d'une action illégale.

Or, Toorj ne voulait pas risquer des ennuis avec les aurors britanniques chargés de la protection de sa famille. Nott s'était donc incliné et son elfe de confiance serait souvent contacté par les Panshriij pour venir chercher le « butin » de chaque journée de labeur. En attendant le début de la chasse aux doxys, Toorj désirait montrer le mobil home aux enfants et monter une petite Ger pour commencer à y déposer quelques cartons préparés ce matin ainsi que des caisses dejà remplies depuis un moment puisque Pansy avait remisé toutes ses affaires d'été ainsi que celles des gamins dés le mois de septembre l'année dernière. De plus, le sorcier souhaitait passer un moment avec son père qui leur avait donné rendez-vous à dix heures du matin en Grande-Bretagne. Pansy contacta cependant d'abord Harry Potter à huit heures pour lui signaler leur arrivée à dix heures puis elle contacta Dudley Dursley pour prendre de ses nouvelles ainsi que de Sheila. Le moldu fut soulagé d'entendre sa voix avant de lui expliquer ses problèmes car sa fille refusait d'aller à l'école aujourd'hui.

Pansy discuta un peu au téléphone avec Sheila qui finit par accepter de se rendre en cours à condition que son père vienne la chercher si elle ne se sentait pas bien mais surtout que Pansy vienne la voir après la fin des cours. La jeune femme le lui promit puis affirma demander à Mr Potter de l'emmener afin de pouvoir trouver facilement l'école ou encore le 4 Privet Drive puisque Dudley voulait rester un peu chez ses parents pour le moment. Ensuite, elle contacta de nouveau Harry qui consentit bien évidemment à l'accompagner chez les Dursley plus tard :

« _ Cela fait des années que je n'y suis pas allé mais je ne peux pas oublier cet endroit.

\- Ce fut probablement un endroit sinistre à vos yeux. En conclut Pansy.

\- Oui, je vivais dans le placard durant mon enfance et j'en sortais seulement pour aller à l'école ou faire les corvées avant d'obtenir Dumbledore la seconde chambre de Dudley. Avoua Harry.

\- Vous vous sentez assez bien pour m'y emmener sinon, je peux tenter de m'y rendre par moi-même ? Proposa Pansy.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas: je vous accompagnerai sans problème. Au fait, pourriez-vous me fournir des photographies de votre enfance puis votre adolescence à Toorj, Kenji et vous mais aussi celles des débuts de votre histoire avec votre mari ? Demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui mais que voulez-vous en faire ? Demanda Pansy surprise.

\- Je voudrais commencer à modifier les souvenirs des gens d'Aviemore mais j'ai besoin de savoir à quoi vous ressembliez enfants ou encore adolescents sans les sorts Glamour votre frère et vous mais aussi votre mari. Enfin, les photos de votre mari et vous m'aideront également à créer des souvenirs crédibles sur le début de votre histoire puis sa décision de vous suivre jusqu'en Mongolie. Expliqua Harry.

\- Très bien, nous allons faire des copies des clichés pour vous aussi dans ce cas car les doubles en notre possession sont pour mon beau-père qui nous les a demandé hier soir._ »

Les deux époux contactèrent ensuite Naraantsuya et Kenji qui portèrent d'autres clichés. Ensuite, les adultes observèrent les photographies afin de sélectionner celles qui pourraient servir à Potter. D'ailleurs, Toorj possédait les photographies de son enfance ainsi que de son adolescence parce que le vieux Khan Adiriig les avaient également fait glissé dans les paquets de l'ex auror afin de ne jamais plus les voir. Son père les avait donc vu hier soir et n'avait pu s'empêcher de regretter sa propre ignorance sur la survie de _Robert-Bruce_ car il aurait voulu vivre l'enfance de son fils au lieu de contempler seulement des clichés. Toorj n'avait pas su quoi dire, ni comment réagir car il n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre un homme dans ses bras pour le consoler. Certes, le mongol cajolait ses enfants mais c'était différent ou du moins à ses yeux. Toorj savait se comporter en papa affectueux car il avait appris sur le tas avec ses propres gosses, néanmoins, c'était lui l'enfant en présence d'Archibald donc le sorcier ne savait pas comment se comporter face à son père car le Khan ne le prenait jamais dans les bras durant son enfance.

Par contre, Pansy avait noté le trouble des deux hommes puis elle s'était mise à chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Kushi. Une minute plus tard, le petit garçon s'était alors installé sur les genoux de son père avant de saisir sa main pour la poser sur celle d'Archibald surpris mais qui ne s'était pas retiré face à ce contact inattendu. Toorj était resté quelques instant ainsi avant de se redresser pour aider Pansy à apaiser Sajein manifestement nerveuse après une aussi longue journée. Ensuite, Archibald avait demandé à son fils de lui donner une copie de ses clichés car il désirait les voir souvent afin de pouvoir imaginer son enfance. Ces propos dits sur un ton un peu bourru avaient grandement fait plaisir à Toorj heureux de se voir apprécié même si son père détenait lui aussi un peu de mal à se rapprocher pour le moment. Toorj se ressaisit et chassa ses pensées puis sélectionna plusieurs clichés avec Pansy.

Ensuite, il envoya Haje sur le Chemin de Traverse afin d'envoyer la lettre destinée à Patrick Parkinson pour qu'elle parvienne à la prison avant la distribution du courrier, ce qui permettrait au prisonnier de la recevoir aujourd'hui.

* * *

Les deux époux profitèrent donc du décalage horaire pour se rendre à la ferme en compagnie des enfants, Kenji, sa famille, Naraantsuya ainsi que des trois elfes à l'heure dite pendant qu'Odval gardait Saejin en compagnie de ses elfes. Mac Kintosh les attendait devant le camping-car en compagnie de Potter puis les deux époux leur donnèrent aussi bien les photos demandées que celles de la fête de la veille. Potter remercia le couple pour ces clichés puis estima que Lily serait très contente avant d'observer la photographie où sa fille radieuse montait sur un poney. Archibald salua la petite famille et s'esclaffa après avoir entendu la requête de Kushi au sujet des chiens. L'Ecossais affirma les lui montrer plus tard puis il entraîna tout le monde au mobil-home où Mac Kintosh avait déjà allumé toutes les lumières. Archibald s'était aussi amusé à activer l'éclairage de la lanterne présente au-dessus de la porte afin de saluer l'arrivée des enfants. Toorjii ouvrit donc de grands yeux à la vue de la maison illuminée et prit la parole:

« _ Mais cette maisonnette a l'électricité ! Hurla Toorjii ravi.

\- Oui. Dit son grand-père.

\- On va vivre ici ? Demanda Toorjii d'un ton empli d'espoir.

\- Oui nous allons vivre ici en attendant la fin des travaux à la ferme. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Alors on aura l'électricité et on pourra utiliser la télé achetée par grand-père ! Réalisa Nansal.

\- Oui. Affirma Toorj hilare à la vue de l'enthousiasme des gamins.

\- On peut rester ici dés maintenant : il y a l'électricité ! Tenta Toorjii.

\- Moi aussi je veux rester en Grande-Bretagne dés maintenant. Ajouta Severus.

\- On ne peut pas rester ici tout de suite car Saejin ne peut pas transplaner, ni utiliser le réseau de cheminette pour le moment donc nous allons d'abord emmener toutes nos affaires ici ainsi que les animaux. Ensuite, nous préparerons notre voyage pour venir jusqu'ici avec votre sœur. Précisa leur mère.

\- Alors on va vite vous aider pour faire les bagages puis on part demain avec Saejin. Affirma Toorjii.

\- Non les garçons : je n'ai pas l'habitude de conduire un camping-car pendant des heures donc je dois d'abord m'entrainer un peu. Dit Pansy.

\- Dites pourquoi on ne fête pas Tsagaan Sar ici ? Demanda Severus.

\- Nous y avons pensé et nous le ferons si c'est possible. Avoua Toorj.

\- Dis Aav : tu veux bien m'acheter la console pour Tsagaan Sar puisque l'électricité est là ? Demanda Nansal.

\- Et un pc pour moi ? Tenta Toorjii

\- Et une tablette pour moi ? Renchérit Severus.

\- Et des jouets pour moi ? Demanda Kushi follement excité.

\- On verra si vous êtes sages. Répondit leur père pour ne pas leur donner l'impression de satisfaire tous leurs caprices.

\- Bon je serais sage jusqu'au Prochain Tsagaan Sar dans ce cas. Promit aussi Nansal d'un ton angélique.

\- Moi aussi ! Hurlèrent les autres.

\- Dites on peut revenir ici souvent avant le grand départ ? Demanda Toorjii curieux.

\- Oui : Aav et moi voulons emmener nos affaires petit à petit et commencer à nettoyer la ferme donc vous pouvez venir avec nous si vous voulez. Le rassura sa mère.

\- Dites : je pourrais aussi emmener les garçons dans les environs si vous m'y autorisez ? Proposa Archibald aux parents.

\- Oui il n'y a pas de problèmes si Mr Potter dit que c'est bon au niveau de la sécurité. Dit Toorj après s'être consulté avec sa femme.

\- Aucun souci : cet après-midi, je vous présenterai l'équipe des aurors qui se chargera de veiller sur chacun de vous. Répondit Harry.

\- C'est gentil merci. Dit Pansy. _ »

Ensuite, Toorjii curieux demanda à son grand-père s'ils pouvaient rentrer à l'intérieur puis Archibald hilare affirma qu'ils devaient demander la permission à leur mère qui était la propriétaire des lieux. Pansy affirma que cette demeure appartenait à tous les sept donc c'était aussi bien la maison d'Aav que de Kushi, Nansal. Toorjii, Severus ou Eej : aussi, ils pouvaient bien évidemment y entrer sans demander la permission. Les enfants curieux se ruèrent donc à l'intérieur où ils observèrent avec curiosité la pièce à vivre composée du salon-salle à manger et de la cuisine. Kushi curieux ouvrit ensuite la porte du frigidaire après les explications de son grand-père sur le fait qu'il était plein tout comme les placards.

En effet, Archibald avait activé tous les appareils neufs mais jamais utilisés jusqu'à hier soir. L'écossais avait constaté leur fonctionnement et estimait donc superflu de les changer même s'ils n'étaient pas à la dernière mode. Le sorcier avait aussi profité du fait que les magasins moldus ouvraient assez tôt pour faire des courses ce matin afin de rendre la maison plus accueillante aux yeux des gamins ravis face aux friandises achetées par leur grand-père. Kushi curieux observa aussi la cuisinière, le lave-vaisselle et la machine à laver déjà entrevus chez son cousin Patrick mais que ses propres parents n'avaient jamais achetée. Il nota également la banquette du salon avant de contempler avec curiosité la vieille télévision puis son grand-père expliqua que la télé offerte hier prendrait sa place après leur installation ici.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy montrait la machine à laver à ses trois elfes curieux puis Archibald leur expliqua comment l'utiliser avant de s'esclaffer après l'apparition de la panière de linge car sa belle-fille ne voulait plus laver à la main maintenant qu'elle possédait une machine à laver. Le sorcier hilare aida donc Pansy à placer le linge à l'intérieur avant d'y ajouter la lessive et l'adoucissant. Les elfes observèrent avec attention Archibald en train de choisir un programme adapté puis ils se joignirent aux applaudissements de leur maîtresse lors de la mise en marche de la machine à laver. Hie affirma également jeter le baquet pour la lessive dans un coin et ne plus jamais l'utiliser hormis pour laver le linge plus délicat.

* * *

Ensuite, les garçons s'impatientèrent et voulurent visiter le reste de la demeure. Harry resta dans la salle en compagnie des deux époux devant un bon thé chaud et les photographies qu'il souhaitait étudier avec eux. Le sorcier curieux découvrit ainsi d'autres facettes inconnues de Pansy Parkinson méconnaissable en petite fille eurasienne perchée sur sa ponette Milady. Il nota aussi sa joie en compagnie de ses frères Kenji et Patrick ou encore ses parents manifestement en bons termes avant la mort de leur fils aîné. Potter songeur contempla ensuite le cliché de la fillette juchée sur un cheval en compagnie de son père. L'auror abasourdi nota également la maigreur de Kenji à dix-huit ans avant de songer au contraste entre l'adolescent et l'apparence du cracmol maintenant. Harry contempla également Toorj et Pansy à dix-huit ans manifestement très liés avant de sélectionner quelques clichés. Il constata aussi la simplicité de leur mariage moldu puis ceux de la cérémonie sorcière mais les regards amoureux compensaient totalement l'absence d'ornements fastueux.

Harry reprit la parole :

« _ Je vais manipuler vos photographies de manière à ce que vous apparaissiez sur les clichés où Pansy et Kenji sont à la neige. Ensuite, je ferais aussi des manipulations sur ceux du début de votre histoire avec votre future femme. Expliqua Harry à Toorj.

\- Ok.

\- Je vois que vous aimez beaucoup les chevaux dans votre famille Mrs. Dit Harry.

\- Oui : mon père et ma mère m'ont ensuite transmis leur passion. Enfin Toorj l'a aussi donc on a continué sur cette voie. Répondit Pansy.

\- On voudrait monter un centre équestre si c'est possible pour pouvoir partager notre passion avec les autres, sinon, je me contenterai d'élever des chevaux si c'est trop compliqué de monter un club. Renchérit Toorj.

\- Lily était vraiment contente hier et elle dit que vous savez vraiment bien expliquer les rudiments de l'équitation donc je pense que vous devriez ouvrir votre centre. Approuva Harry.

\- Je suis content que la promenade lui ait plu : Lily pourra venir nous voir pour monter sur un poney quand elle veut. Affirma Toorj.

\- Je l'inscrirai à votre club si son engouement devient une véritable passion. Révéla Harry.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir mais bon je ne sais pas encore quand nous pourrons ouvrir un centre car les moldus ont des lois compliquées et puis nous devons voir si c'est faisable au niveau financier. Avoua Toorj.

\- Vous avez déjà un grand terrain et des chevaux donc ça devrait pouvoir se faire petit à petit. Estima Harry.

\- En attendant, Lily pourra toujours venir ici chevaucher sans problèmes. Et vous: vous aimez l'équitation et Mrs Potter ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Euh je ne sais pas car je n'en ai jamais fait, ni elle : je chevauche seulement mon balai. Avoua Harry.

\- Alors vous devriez nous voir tous les deux avec Lily quand nous serons installés puis je vous ferai essayer. L'invita Toorj pendant que Pansy restait silencieuse car elle n'avait pas forcement envie de recevoir tout le temps Potter.

\- Merci c'est gentil : nous y penserons. Affirma Harry.

\- De rien.

\- Au fait Mr Potter : vous pourriez peut-être aussi emmener Sheila ici pour faire un peu d'équitation, comme ça je pourrai la voir en dehors de son cadre familial. Finit par intervenir Pansy après avoir songé à la petite fille.

\- Oui si vous voulez. Au fait, où pensez-vous recevoir vos patients ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je pensais nettoyer un des chalets et l'utiliser comme cabinet pour le moment.

\- Vous voulez donc recevoir Sheila ici. Constata Harry.

\- Ce serait plus pratique Mr Potter car je peux aller la voir de temps en temps chez elle mais nous ne pourrons pas vraiment effectuer une thérapie dans ces conditions. Enfin, si Mr Dursley veut toujours me la confier et s'il accepte de la faire transplaner jusqu'ici. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Je pense qu'il acceptera si je m'en occupe ou si vous venez chercher la petite avant de la ramener chez lui car je ne sais pas s'il se sentira capable transplaner lui aussi. Avoua Harry.

\- Je peux aller cher Sheila et la ramener chez elle s'il le faut._ Le rassura Pansy._ Par contre, je pense que Mr Dursley devrait venir au moins une fois ici afin de voir où se trouve sa fille durant la thérapie. Au moins, il sera plus tranquille après avoir vu les lieux.

\- Oui c'est certain mais il risque de ne pas vouloir transplaner. Hésita Harry.

\- Il y a un aéroport à Inverness et des compagnies low cost donc votre cousin pourra voyager sans problèmes puis je peux aller le chercher à l'aéroport. Autrement, il y a la gare à Aviemore mais le voyage en train est très long depuis Londres. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Alors c'est faisable : quand comptez-vous ouvrir votre cabinet ? S'enquit Harry désireux de voir Hermione et Ron commencer leur thérapie au plus vite.

\- Je vais commencer à nettoyer la ferme et les chalets aujourd'hui ou demain donc Pansy devrait avoir rapidement un local. Estima Toorj.

\- Il me faudra ensuite un peu de temps pour installer notre famille puis je pourrai ensuite m'occuper des patients. Précisa Pansy.

\- Pas avant ? Demanda Harry surpris.

\- Je peux me libérer quelques heures par ci-par là en jonglant à travers les fuseaux horaires pour m'occuper des mes futurs patients mais pas plus tant que je ne suis pas installée ici. Enfin, je n'ai pas de local prêt pour les recevoir donc je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant à moins de monter une Ger mais ce n'est pas l'idéal. Avoua Pansy.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile dans vos conditions. Reconnut Harry.

\- De plus, nous avons un déménagement à préparer et une maison à nettoyer complètement. Je ne peux pas être toujours disponible car mon bébé a seulement un mois et je dois aussi aider mes enfants à s'adapter à tous les changements qui vont chambouler leurs vies d'ici peu. Donc il me faut un peu de temps pour m'organiser et pouvoir recevoir des gens de manière plus régulière. Conclut Pansy d'un ton poli.

\- Sinon, il faudrait te trouver un petit local à Aviemore ou un mobile-home supplémentaire si tu veux commencer tout de suite. Estima Toorj.

\- C'est une bonne idée: surtout pour Dudley qui viendra peut-être plus facilement consulter lui aussi s'il se trouve dans une ville moldue et pas à la ferme. Ce n'est pas contre vous mais il n'est pas à l'aise avec les sorciers hormis votre femme pour le moment. Renchérit Harry.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis: je peux comprendre son problème car j'ai parfois du mal à saisir les moldus ou leurs trucs. Avoua Toorj.

\- Le seul problème c'est que la location d'un local à Aviemore risque de coûter une fortune car c'est une station très touristique. Avoua Pansy. _ »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les enfants et Naé suivirent d'abord Archibald dans la mezzanine, la salle de bains, les toilettes puis les garçons contemplèrent les quatre chambres. Naé satisfaite constata que c'était bien plus petit que la maison de ville d'Aviemore qui deviendrait la sienne d'ici peu si Pansy la donnait à Kenji. Elle retourna donc dans la salle à manger avec son petit Patrick puis Kushi curieux observa longuement la dernière pièce où trônait le lit double. Enfin, le petit garçon affirma devoir demander quelque chose à ses parents et les appela avant de demander à ses frères de rester avec eux. Archibald estima aussitot que le gamin voulait parler en toute intimité avec ses géniteurs donc il alla préparer un chocolat chaud pour toute la famille en compagnie de Kenji qui donna aussi à Potter des détails sur les photographies. Une fois seul avec sa maisonnée, Kushi prit alors la parole en mongol pour être certain que les Britanniques ne comprendraient rien :

« _ C'est vrai que tous les papas et les mamans dorment dans le même lit ? Demanda l'enfant à ses parents.

\- Euh oui. Dit son père.

\- Oui s'ils vivent ensemble et ne sont pas séparés comme ceux de Serchmaa ton amie à la maternelle. Tu te rappelle que son papa et sa maman ne vivent pas ensemble ? Modéra sa mère.

\- Eej : Aav et toi vous étiez aussi séparés avant janvier mais vous êtes ensemble maintenant? Interrogea Kushi perplexe.

\- Oui. Répondit sa mère consciente des prochaines questions du gamin.

\- Alors pourquoi vous ne dormez pas dans le même lit ? Demanda Kushi inquiet.

\- Nous avons besoin d'un peu de temps après une aussi longue « séparation ». Rappela sa mère.

\- Pourquoi il faut du temps si Aav est à la maison maintenant ? Insista Kushi.

\- Parce qu'il faut du temps pour que Papa et Maman s'habituent à dormir de nouveau ensemble puisqu'on ne vivait plus dans la même maison. Dit Toorj en guise d'explications.

\- Oui mais moi je veux vous voir dormir ensemble : j'veux pas que vous soyez fâchés comme les parents d'Hugo qui a peur que son papa s'en va car sa maman dort pas avec lui. Avoua Kushi inquiet.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Toorj surpris.

\- Hugo nous l'a dit hier quand il a demandé à tous les enfants si leurs parents dormaient ensemble. Avoua Nansal.

\- Moi je savais pas quoi dire mais Toorjii a dit oui donc j'ai dit oui aussi. Ensuite tous les enfants ont dit oui puis Hugo a dit que sa maman a sorti son papa de sa chambre et il a peur que son papa s'en va. Ajouta Kushi.

\- …

\- Alors j'ai peur moi aussi parce que Papa dort toujours pas avec Maman. Insista Kushi.

\- Kushi : je ne vais pas partir même si Maman et moi ne dormons pas encore ensemble. Le rassura Toorj.

\- Eej tu ne vas pas mettre Aav dehors hein ? Demanda Kushi inquiet.

\- Mais non je ne mettrai jamais Aav dehors. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Promettez-nous de ne plus vous séparer maintenant que vous êtes enfin ensemble comme avant. Renchérit Toorjii visiblement inquiet.

\- On ne veut pas se séparer mais il nous faut du temps pour qu'on se retrouve et que tout reprenne comme avant. Le rassura Pansy de manière édulcorée.

\- Mais vous allez bien dormir ensemble de nouveau après le Rite hein ? Tenta Toorjii.

\- Pourquoi seulement après le Rite ? Demanda Nansal curieux.

\- Parce que tout le monde sait qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment mariés chez les sorciers mongols si le chamane remet pas le rite du sang entre eux. Expliqua Toorjii à son cadet.

\- Ah, alors Eej attend simplement d'être vraiment mariée à Aav pour dormir avec lui. Estima Nansal .

\- Les garçons: nous sommes vraiment mariés Maman et moi que ce soit chez les moldus ou les sorciers. Rappela Toorj surpris.

\- Oui mais votre mariage n'est pas complet sans le rite du sang. Insista Toorjii.

\- Papa et moi allons vite rétablir le rite donc nous serons comme tous les autres époux sorciers mongols. L'apaisa Pansy.

\- Et vous dormirez ensemble. Conclut Toorjii.

\- Alors celle-là c'est votre chambre car y a un grand lit ! Conclut Kushi enfin rassuré par les explications de son frère sur le fait que les parents attendaient seulement le rite pour dormir ensemble.

\- Ouais c'est la chambre d'Eej ET Aav. Renchérit Nansal.

\- Oui ils auront une chambre commune comme avant et on ira souvent les réveiller le matin pour s'amuser ensemble tous les sept ! Insista Toorjii en se souvenant du nombre de fois où ses cadets et lui débarquaient sur le lit des parents pour les réveiller le dimanche matin. _ »

* * *

Les deux adultes observèrent ensuite l'animation des garçons puis ils les écoutèrent parler de la répartition des chambres : Toorj désirait la mezzanine pour lui tout seul, Nansal voulut également sa propre chambre pendant que les deux cadets désiraient rester ensemble. Leur frère ainé ravi affirma aussitôt que cela laissait une chambre de libre pour Saejin. Le jeune garçon ne dit rien de plus devant ses cadets pour ne pas les choquer mais il était assez grand pour savoir que les nourrissons ne naissaient pas forcément des potions Bébé. Enfin, Toorjii avait assez entendu les conversations des élèves de septième, cinquième ou sixième années dans la salle commune de son ancienne Maison pour comprendre que le sexe ne servait pas seulement à la procréation. Aussi, il espérait bien que ses géniteurs profiteraient de leurs moments de tranquillité dans leur nouvelle chambre pour se réconcilier sur l'oreiller ou _se retrouver _comme disait sa mère.

Ensuite, Toorj expliqua que leur installation dans le mobile home serait provisoire en attendant la rénovation de la ferme. Kushi confessa son soulagement de vivre ici et non près des _méchants doxys de la ferme_. Une minute plus tard, les garçons rejoignirent leur grand-père car le chocolat était prêt. Toorj en profita pour converser avec sa femme en toute intimité :

« _ Pansy : je ne veux pas que les enfants te forcent la main donc on peut se débrouiller pour leur faire croire de dormir ensemble le soir puis je te laisserai tranquille. Proposa Toorj même si l'idée de quitter le lit conjugal la nuit ne l'enchantait guère.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu voulais prendre ton temps mais les garçons t'ont imposé de dormir avec moi donc je ne veux pas que tu le fasses seulement pour leur faire plaisir. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Et qui a dit que je n'ai pas envie de dormir avec toi ? Contesta Pansy.

\- C'est vrai : tu en as vraiment envie et pas seulement pour faire plaisir aux enfants ? S'enquit Toorj agréablement surpris.

-Bien sur que j'en ai envie car on se rapproche de plus en plus chaque jour même si je tremble encore à l'idée de ton nouveau départ. Confessa Pansy.

\- Je ne suis pas parti volontairement. _Rappela son mari._ Enfin, je vivais comme une coquille vide sans toi donc il n'est pas question de m'éloigner encore une fois. Promit Toorj.

\- Je sais que tu es sincère mais tu es certain de ne pas devenir malheureux loin de la Mongolie au point de vouloir retourner là-bas ? Demanda Pansy inquiète.

\- La Mongolie me manquera mais je préfère vivre heureux ici avec toi et les enfants au lieu de rester là-bas en tremblant à l'idée de vous perdre tous les six à cause de ma bêtise. De plus, mon père aussi est ici et je veux apprendre à le connaitre donc je reste volontiers en Ecosse. La rassura son mari.

\- …

\- Bon ce soir je transfère mes affaires dans ta chambre à la Ger. S'enthousiasma Toorj.

\- Mm, les garçons m'ont donné une très bonne idée : nous pourrions dormir de nouveau ensemble à partir du 14 février après le rétablissement du rite du sang entre nous. Suggéra Pansy.

\- Et pourquoi pas dés ce soir ? S'enquit Toorj.

\- Parce que je trouve ça plus romantique ? Tenta Pansy.

\- Bon on est le 5 donc je n'ai que neuf jours à attendre. _Calcula Toorj._ En fait, c'est un peu comme si on allait vivre une nouvelle nuit de noces. S'enthousiasma le mongol.

\- On verra s'il y a aura quelque chose ou si nous nous contenterons de dormir. Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis : je serais déjà bien content de dormir avec toi et de me réveiller à tes cotés le matin au lieu de rester seul. Par contre, je lancerai un sort au cas où tu te serais mise à ronfler depuis ces quatre dernières années. Plaisanta le sorcier.

\- Je ne ronfle pas. Protesta Pansy amusée.

\- Ah, tu ne peux pas le savoir car tu dormais seule donc je pourrais le vérifier seulement le 14. Au fait, je dois toujours prévoir une couverture supplémentaire pour moi ?

\- Tu es devenu frileux ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Non mais je me rappelle que tu t'amusais souvent à te transformer en rouleau de printemps ou hot-dog puis je me retrouvais sans couvertures. Affirma son mari.

\- Mais non je ne pique pas toutes les couvertures. S'esclaffa Pansy.

\- Alors pourquoi je me retrouvais souvent sans rien au milieu de la nuit et avec tes pieds glacés sur mes mollets en prime ? Rappela Toorj hilare.

\- Eh : tu étais chaud comme une bouillotte donc j'en profitais. Rétorqua la sorcière.

\- Bon maintenant que nous avons mis tout à plat pour nous deux, je vais faire mon possible pour nettoyer rapidement un chalet si tu ne peux rien louer à Aviemore comme ça tu pourras recevoir les Weasley et commencer leur thérapie au plus vite. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Mm j'avoue que ça m'arrangerait bien.

\- J'espère que ça va s'arranger pour les Weasley puisqu'ils ne dorment même plus ensemble.

\- Ils ont des difficultés mais ce n'est pas simplement une question de sexe. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Je l'avais compris car on voit bien que Ron tient beaucoup à sa femme mais qu'elle n'est pas très présente pour lui. Tu as remarqué que Ron est très souvent seul ?

\- Oui : les Weasley ne passent pas beaucoup de temps ensemble.

\- Quand je vois Ron, j'ai un peu l'impression de te revoir ces dernières années mais mon éloignement n'était pas volontaire. En revanche, sa femme semble songer qu'à ses propres trucs. Enfin, toi et moi on a des motifs qui justifient notre « période d'observation » mais je viens quand même dans ta chambre et on discute. Par contre, la crise entre eux est vraiment profonde pour qu'Hermione en arrive à chasser son mari de leur chambre. Estima Toorj inquiet.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'ils s'aiment encore mais qu'il y a beaucoup de non-dit accumulés entre eux et ils ne savent plus communiquer sans se disputer. Avoua Pansy.

\- C'est possible donc c'est pour ça qu'il te faut vite un local pour pouvoir les recevoir en toute tranquillité. Trancha Toorj._ »

Ensuite, ils rejoignirent les autres puis Harry s'amusa discrètement à la vue des taquineries du mongol sur le soudain appétit de sa femme face aux sablés écossais. Pansy affirma ne pas en avoir mangé depuis des années donc elle ne détenait aucun scrupule envers sa ligne. Toorj lui donna aussitôt les siens en déclarant la mettre au régime de sablés si ça pouvait lui faire prendre un peu de poids. Il répondit ensuite aux questions d'Harry sur ses photographies et Pansy en fit de même. L'assistance curieuse observa ensuite l'auror utiliser sa baguette pour trafiquer certains clichés.

Ainsi, le petit Toorj apparut en combinaison de ski sur des photographies des jumeaux Parkinson durant leurs vacances à la neige à Aviemore. Harry utilisa ensuite certaines photographies des jumeaux à dix-sept ans et demi lorsqu'ils avaient repris leur véritable apparence pour pouvoir les modifier également. Il répéta cette opération sur celles de Toorj et Pansy ensemble à dix-huit ans avant de les faire sembler un peu plus jeunes pour que les moldus les prennent pour deux adolescents en train de se balader dans Aviemore durant les vacances.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, il affirma avoir fini puis les sorciers sortirent enfin du mobile-home afin de montrer les chevaux aux enfants. Pansy rassurée nota la tranquillité de Britannicus qui la salua par un hennissement avant de s'interroger encore sur l'apparence si différente de cette femme auparavant blonde aux yeux bleus. L'étalon la reconnaissait grâce à l'odeur et la voix qui lui étaient familières mais il ne comprenait pas un tel changement physique. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Archibald entraîna tout le monde à la lisière du petit bois pour montrer son propre terrain en le présentant aux enfants comme le terrain de leur papa puisque l'Ecossais comptait bien le donner à Toorj dés que le notaire moldu lui aurait fixé un rendez-vous. Le mongol gêné voulut protester mais son père affirma que cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir de le lui donner maintenant en guise de cadeau de mariage au lieu de le lui léguer seulement après sa mort.

Il fit ensuite visiter sa propre écurie à sa belle-fille, ses petits-enfants, la famille de Kenji et Potter puisque seul Toorj l'avait vu hier lorsqu'ils étaient venus chercher les chevaux. Pansy admira la structure, les animaux puis le terrain avant d'observer le cours d'eau. Archibald affirma venir y pêcher souvent et leur montra le petit ponton qu'il avait pu construire mais aussi son propre mobil-home qu'il utilisait comme cabane de pêche. Les garçons s'enthousiasmèrent aussitôt à la vue du mobilier plus récent dont la télévision LCD et le lecteur DVD. En revanche, Toorj s'intéressa d'avantage au matériel de pêche de son père puis Archibald ravi constata qu'ils détenaient vraiment une passion commune lors de leur discussion sur le sujet.

L'écossais songeur observa ensuite l'enthousiasme de ses petits-fils puis il demanda à son fils s'il ne voulait pas faire léviter le mobil-home jusqu'au premier afin d'agrandir le logement. Certes, le mobil-home acheté par Mac Kintosh était plus petit mais la famille disposerait ainsi de pièces supplémentaires. Toorj se consulta avec Pansy puis il remercia son père, néanmoins, le sorcier affirma préférer le mobil-home à sa place actuelle car son père et lui pourraient ainsi disposer d'un bel endroit pour pécher ensemble au printemps. Par contre, Toorj affirma démonter sa cabane de pêche sur la glace bientôt afin de l'emmener ici pour l'utiliser sur le cours d'eau gelé.

Au bout d'un moment, Toorj demanda des détails à son père sur la possibilité de construire un centre équestre ici ou à la ferme, voire, dans le bois puisque Pansy pouvait manifestement demander une dérogation pour obtenir un permis de construire même si c'était un terrain agricole. Mac Kintosh fut satisfait de voir sa belle-fille encourager aussitôt son mari dans ce projet. Archibald n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler en privé avec Pansy mais il comprit qu'elle désirait voir Toorj s'épanouir ici grâce à sa passion pour les chevaux afin qu'il ne regrette pas son métier d'auror ou la Mongolie. Or, Archibald détenait le même objectif car il refusait de perdre son fils à peine retrouvé et voulait le garder en Ecosse auprès de lui. Aussi, le sorcier promit au couple de les aider dans les démarches administratives nécessaires puisque les deux époux ne connaissaient rien à ces choses.

Il approuva également leur décision de continuer l'élevage de moutons mais aussi d'ouvrir le _B&amp;B_ même en présence des autres sources de revenus de Pansy car la boutique fonctionnait surtout durant la période touristique. Enfin, le petit pub marchait également mais il était concurrencé par d'autres établissements, sans compter les taxes à payer chaque année... De plus, Archibald songeur affirma que le _B&amp;B_ pourrait loger les passionnés d'équitations si Toorj organisait des séjours équestres toute l'année une fois que tout serait mis en place. Mieux encore, le couple pourrait engager un cuisinier et transformer le _B&amp;B_ en auberge afin de nourrir ses pensionnaires si les affaires marchaient vraiment bien. Toorj surpris affirma y songer si le projet devenait solide avant d'en discuter avec Pansy sous le regard tranquille d'Harry conscient que ces biens n'étaient pas soumis à la législation sorcière donc la psychomage pouvait en disposer sans craindre l'intromission du Ministère au bout de vingt ans.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette partie vous a plu. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Harry ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'intervention de Kushi et ses frères ?**_

_**J'avoue songer à deux possibilités : d'après vous, Pansy devrait exercer sur son terrain ou en ville ?**_

**_A bientôt !_**


	58. Les cousins Mac Kintosh

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

**_Désolée pour mon retard mais j'ai pas mal de contre-temps (et je dois ressortir tout à l'heure). Mes parties sont pratiquement prêtes, néanmoins, j'ai encore fait des dernières retouches. Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir poster les autres mais voici celle-ci :). Au fait, je suppose que la plupart sont en pleine période de révision ou ont déjà commencé leurs examens alors bon courage à tous !_**

**_Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Archibald voulut emmener la petite famille à Aviemore. Kenji proposa aussitôt à Pansy d'en profiter pour conduire un peu son camping-car. Archibald affirma les attendre devant la boutique de Pansy en compagnie de Mr Potter puis les autres montèrent dans le camping-car après avoir demandé aux elfes de monter la Ger qui servirait de remise pour le moment. Les enfants allumèrent aussitôt la télévision et la regardèrent en compagnie de Toorj et Naé durant le trajet effectué à vitesse réduite par Pansy désireuse de rouler prudemment sous la direction de son frère. Enfin, ils parvinrent à Aviemore où les deux hommes les attendaient devant la boutique de souvenirs.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Pansy curieuse observa la décoration du local, les objets présents, le comptoir ou encore les rayons de nourriture qualifiés d'épicerie fine dont le whisky, le saumon fumé, les sablés, les toffees... L'endroit n'était pas très grand mais il était mignon aux yeux de Pansy. En revanche, Toorj eut l'impression de se retrouver dans une bonbonnière même si le revêtement des murs était composé de lambris et non d'une tapisserie rose. Il observa également le tartan exposé sur l'un des murs puis le présentoir des cartes postales, celui des porte-clés avant de contempler les rayons emplis de bibelots touristiques en tous genre mais aussi de linge de maison, des tartans sous toutes les formes (linge de maison, mouchoirs, tabliers, couvertures, plaids, vêtements, lingerie, vestes en tweed, coussins, housses, cravates, écharpes, gants, manteaux trench en tartan, des bérets, des sacs, des chaussettes, des housses pour les Smartphones ainsi que les tablettes …) et tant d'autres choses.

Toorj nota aussi des sacs en tout genre, le présentoir des produits de beauté, celui des bijoux de pacotilles, des minéraux mais aussi des objets décoratifs, des sculptures en bois, des cadres, des céramiques, des peluches d'animaux, des livres ainsi que des horloges à coucou qui ravirent Naraantsuya. Pat observa également des boules à neige, Kenji contempla la vaisselle, des thermomètres de style montagne, des bâtons de marche et même quelques cornemuses pendant que Toorjii s'intéressait aux gadgets moldus en compagnie de Nansal. Au bout d'un moment, Toorj rejoignit les plus petits en train de contempler les jouets. A la fin, Pansy permit à Kushi et Patrick d'en choisir un chacun après qu'Archibald lui ai assuré qu'elle pouvait prendre tout ce qui lui plaisait sans problèmes puisque c'était sa boutique. La sorcière enjoignit également les autres enfants et même les adultes à choisir également un objet souvenir.

Pendant ce temps, Toorj curieux laissa les petits pour s'approcher de ses fils aînés manifestement très joyeux avant de constater la présence d'objets électroniques dans le magasin dont des tablettes, des appareils photos, des consoles, des montres, des cameras sports et même des Smartphones débloqués… Archibald expliqua acheter ces objets basiques directement à Shenzhen à un prix très bas grâce au change de devises puis les revendre ici pour les touristes. Effectivement, l'écossais expliqua que de nombreux touristes cassaient leurs appareils lors de leurs chutes sur les pistes. Or, aucun magasin d'électronique n'était présent à Aviemore donc ils achetaient volontiers ces choses basiques pour se débrouiller pendant quelques jours même si ce n'étaient pas des marques connues plutôt que de gaspiller du temps sur leurs vacances en se rendant à Inverness.

Toutefois, Archibald affirma détenir des objets technologiques de grandes marques pour les puristes de la technologie ou les snobs mais il les tenait bien à l'abri des mains baladeuses et montra donc une vitrine cadenassée où tous ces biens étaient soigneusement préservés. Enfin, certains parents voulaient calmer les caprices de leurs gosses en leur donnant des consoles pour les occuper le soir dans les appartements loués pour la semaine donc Archibald procurait aussi ce genre de choses. D'ailleurs, Severus montra à ses parents une petite tablette numérique et Nansal l'une des consoles puis les enfants demandèrent la permission de les prendre mais Toorj leur rappela gentiment que ce n'était pas leurs anniversaires, ni Tsagaan Sar et leur proposa de choisir autre chose.

Le mongol n'agissait aucunement par méchanceté et n'était pas avare mais il ne voulait pas voir ses enfants devenir des gosses trop gâtés comme Patrick déjà en train de faire un foin à son père pour obtenir plein de jouets. Aussi, Toorj préférait limiter les cadeaux plus importants à certaines occasions. Par contre, il n'était pas contre l'idée de leur offrir des bricoles de temps en temps donc il ne contesta pas les propos de sa femme et conseilla de nouveau aux enfants de choisir d'autres objets puisqu'Eej voulait leur offrir quelque chose.

Severus se rendit donc dans un rayon afin de contempler des objets aux couleurs des drapeaux britanniques, anglais et écossais ou encore à l'effigie de la famille royale. Archibald affirma que les touristes étrangers achetaient volontiers ce genre de choses. Entre-temps, Naraantsuya voulut une horloge à coucou extrêmement belle et réalisée à la main par un artiste local. Toutefois, la sorcière insista pour la payer en raison de son montant élevé et ne se soucia pas des protestations gênées de Pansy. Archibald se fit donc un plaisir de l'encaisser malgré la gêne de sa belle-fille. Naraantsuya saisit ensuite une écharpe de laine en tartan en affirmant que ce cadeau lui convenait très bien puis Pansy lui en donna une aussi pour Odval.

Une minute plus tard, Kushi montra à ses parents une petite voiture radiocommandée puis Patrick voulut le même jouet. Ensuite, Severus voulut un petit appareil photo numérique basique de dix livres aux couleurs de la Grande-Bretagne pendant que ses frères firent voir aux adultes des Lecteurs mp3 et radio FM à 8 livres. Toorj contempla d'abord le prix de ces choses avant de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'objet onéreux donc il approuva leur choix. Une fois certain du choix des garçons, Archibald demanda alors aux enfants de le rejoindre puis il installa aussitôt les piles dans les appareils pour que les gamins puissent l'utiliser. Il inséra également une carte SD dans l'appareil photo et dévissa aussi les capuchons des lecteurs avant de demander à ses petits-fils s'ils connaissaient le système USB. Toorjii acquiesça car il avait appris à télécharger des chansons sur l'ordinateur portable de sa mère et savait comment les installer sur le lecteur grâce au port USB.

Pendant ce temps, Naé sélectionna un coffret de maquillage et Kenji hilare remercia sa sœur en affirmant prendre son petit-déjeuner en Grande-Bretagne demain matin avant de saisir une tasse à l'effigie du drapeau britannique. Par contre, il voulut payer l'achat d'une petite voiture Mini Cooper radiocommandée par Bluetooth depuis un téléphone portable, une parure de lit, un tapis britannique, une parure de bijoux en quartz pour sa femme puis il acheta plusieurs jouets à son fils pour faire cesser son caprice sans se soucier de la désapprobation silencieuse de Toorj qui refusait de céder aux caprices de Kushi désireux d'obtenir les mêmes choses que Patrick. Pansy nota ensuite que Potter n'avait rien pris donc elle finit par lui offrir une jolie petite poupée folklorique vêtue d'un tartan écossais pour Lily, un set de produits de beauté destiné à sa femme et des toffees pour lui, ce que l'auror ne put refuser avant de la remercier.

Elle songea ensuite à un détail avant de demander à Nansal et Toorjii ce qui pourrait plaire à Hugo. Ses fils lui montrèrent aussitôt leurs lecteurs mp3 puis Pansy en saisit un autre et pria Potter de le donner à Hugo de leur part. Enfin, Pansy observa Toorj et lui demanda de choisir quelque chose lui aussi. Le sorcier ne savait pas quoi prendre mais il s'esclaffa à la vue du pantalon écossais tendu par sa femme. Archibald l'invita à l'essayer avant de lui montrer les deux cabines d'essayage situées dans l'arrière-boutique pas entrevue sur le site. La jeune femme le suivit avant d'observer cette pièce et apprit qu'elle était attenante au pub. Archibald voulut également la faire monter dans le grenier mais Pansy refusa à la vue de l'échelle. Par contre, elle ne résista pas au manteau en tartan montré par Archibald avant de l'essayer. Kenji ajouta aussitôt un chapeau sur la tête de sa sœur et son beau-frère hilares puis les affubla d'une écharpe en tartan ainsi que d'un sac à main pour Pansy. Ensuite, il les déclara parfaits pour une pub touristique avant de les prendre en photos.

Au même moment, quelques touristes affluèrent puis Archibald les servit. Toorj constata cependant que les femmes regardaient Pansy et finirent par vouloir le même manteau pour le plus grand ravissement d'Archibald qui chargea aussitôt sa belle-fille de les leur montrer. Potter surpris nota alors le bagout de Pansy qui vendit non seulement les manteaux mais aussi des sacs, des pulls, des leggins et même des pochettes pour les Smartphones. La jeune femme plaisanta égaòe,emy avec les moldues sur le fait qu'elles étaient ainsi parées pour défiler sur la grande place afin d'effectuer de beaux selfies.

Au cours de la conversation, la Serpentarde leur conseilla également d'aller au magasin de sports _Mac Kintosh&amp;Fils_ pour chercher des accessoires de mode afin de briller de mille feux sur les pistes. Elle leur trouva aussi des cadeaux pour les _belles-mères chiantes mais à qui il fallait bien ramener un souvenir pour avoir la paix en famille_ en leur refourguant des tabliers, des pantoufles, des écharpes, des pyjamas, des nappes, du linge de maison en tartans ainsi que des sacs. La jeune femme leur conseilla aussi de choisir un bijou pour leurs mères mais aussi d'envoyer une carte postale écrites par les enfants à leurs mamies ravies.

Enfin, la Serpentarde observa que les enfants étaient loin des oreilles avant de suggérer à ces dames de _pimenter leurs vacances en Ecosse en compagnie de Mr_ grâce à des tartans particuliers puis elle leur montra les sous-vêtements aux couleurs écossaises. Les moldues en choisirent plusieurs mais aussi de la lingerie aux couleurs moins criardes. Pansy nota une poussette et montra également à la maman les couvertures pour bébés et les vêtements en imitation tartan . Elle finit par indiquer aux moldues le présentoir des bijoux puis la jeune femme affirma aux messieurs qu'ils devraient songer à faire un cadeau à leurs compagnes car un bijou faisait toujours plaisir.

A la fin de la séance shopping, Archibald souriant encaissa volontiers toutes ces dames mais aussi les messieurs (contraints de mettre la main au portefeuille pour faire plaisir à leurs femmes grâce à un bijou). Potter abasourdi s'interrogea sur le bagout puis Kenji hilare révéla à l'auror abasourdi que sa sœur avait appris à commercer non seulement auprès de leur père qui lui tenait de nombreuses leçons sur le sujet mais aussi à Poudlard où elle offrait d'abord quelques cigarettes à ses camarades quand ils les lui demandaient puis leur vendaient les autres. D'ailleurs, Kenji la fournissait régulièrement pour sa consommation personnelle mais aussi leur petit commerce puisque tous deux voulaient mettre de l'argent de coté sans attirer l'attention de Parkinson senior en prelevant trop de fois dans son coffre. Les jumeaux esperaient ainsi fuir à un moment ou un autre puis l'argent fut utilisé par Kenji quand il fut contraint de quitter le Manoir lors de sa saisie par le Ministère et se retrouva à la rue.

Malheureusement, l'argent n'etait pas suffisant pour tenir pendant plusieurs semaines donc il travaillait par ci-par là afin de subsister et porter des choses à sa sœur placée en préventive, néanmoins, cela devint de plus en plus difficile. A la fin, Pansy lui avait donc donné son collier qu'il avait laissé à un prêteur sur gages pour obtenir de l'argent en échange. Ensuite, Odval était venue récupérer le collier durant l'été avant de le rendre à sa petite-fille.

Pendant ce temps, Toorj curieux constata la justesse des propos de son père sur la passion des moldus pour leur technologie après l'arrivée d'un petit groupe de skieurs. L'un d'eux saisit un Smartphone basique car le sien s'était cassé lors d'une chute de ski hier puis Archibald parvient à lui vendre aussi un étui. Un autre moldu voulut acheter une camera sport basique pour filmer ses descentes, deux gosses firent un caprice à leur mère qui leur acheta une mini tablette basique de trente-cinq livres (49 euros) et un appareil photo numérique également très simple comme celui de Severus pour satisfaire leurs caprices.

Un adolescent voulut une console de jeux portable dans la vitrine puis son père nota également des appareils photos, Smartphones et tablettes de marques connues ainsi que des caméras sport bien plus sophistiquées avant d'interpeller Archibald. L'écossais saisit alors la clé du cadenas afin de lui montrer les modèles dans la vitrine. Le touriste satisfait acheta la mini console à son fils et un superbe Smartphone pour lui avant de payer le prix demandé sans sourciller. Toorj estima devoir se mettre à ces choses lui aussi pour ne pas se retrouver dépassé.

* * *

Après le départ des moldus, l'écossais ferma la boutique pour pouvoir rester avec sa famille tout en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir tenir le magasin ouvert en ce moment. Il affirma devoir vraiment trouver une employée puis Potter curieux demanda la raison pour laquelle il cherchait une femme. Archibald hilare lui demanda quel homme pourrait appâter autant ces dames au sujet des dessous comme sa bru le fit précédemment ? Ensuite, sa belle-fille lui donna discrètement le numéro de Mafalda Prewett à l'insu de Potter. Enfin, son beau-père les entraîna à la brasserie adjacente où ils retrouvèrent _Uncle Reggie_ et purent également rencontrer Ethan son fils aîné qui travaillait avec lui. L'homme curieux salua la famille avant de contempler son cousin :

« _ Tes traits sont asiatiques mais je vois beaucoup de Mac Kintosh en toi : tu ressembles à Oncle Archie par tes expressions mais surtout tu as sa tignasse indomptable. Estima Ethan.

\- Merci. Répondit Toorj sincère car ce compliment lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

\- Pas de quoi Rob : désolé si j'ai raccourci ton nom mais je ne me vois pas t'appeler _Robert-Bruce_ à longueur de journée. Affirma Ethan.

\- Pas de soucis. Dit Toorj.

\- Aav pourquoi tu changes ton nom ici ? Demanda Kushi curieux.

\- Parce que Robert-Bruce est mon vrai prénom puisque c'est mon papa qui me l'a donné. Expliqua son père qui venait de réaliser que ce serait plus facile de faire perdre ses traces en utilisant son prénom anglo-saxon au lieu de conserver son nom mongol.

\- Ah mais tu restes Toorj pour moi. Dit son fils.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis car je continuerai de m'appeler Toorj quand on sera qu'entre nous. Répondit Toorj de manière simpliste et édulcorée aux enfants.

\- Et nous on doit changer de nom ? Demanda Nansal curieux.

\- Ce n'est pas obligé mais ça peut se faire si vous le souhaitez. Proposa Toorj.

\- Vous n'y êtes pas obligés : Aav le fait parce qu'il se sent mieux ainsi. Expliqua leur mère.

\- Ah ouais : il veut plus porter le prénom donné par les Adiriig et sa maman. Estima Nansal.

\- Disons que je préfère m'appeler Robert-Bruce mais je reste aussi Toorj entre nous. Avoua leur père qui profita de cette occasion pour faire passer ce changement comme une chose heureuse et pas nécessaire pour effacer ses traces._ »

Ensuite, Ethan reprit la conversation et posa donc de nombreuses questions à son cousin heureux face à son intérêt sincère. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ethan proposa au petit groupe de visiter la brasserie avant de répondre aux questions des enfants curieux à la vue des cuves ainsi que des machines présentes. Ethan leur expliqua alors en grande ligne la fabrication du whisky, la bière ou encore les eaux de vie. Le sorcier affirma aimer son métier mais il ne s'imaginait pas devenir le chef d'une telle entreprise et rassura donc Pansy sur le fait que son arrivée ne le dérangeait vraiment pas. D'ailleurs, Ethan avoua aimer profiter de la vie en compagnie de sa femme ainsi que ses enfants après son labeur au lieu de se coltiner les comptes, les taxes ou tant d'autres taches ingrates comme son oncle Archibald qui aimait tant la comptabilité.

Ethan voulut ensuite leur montrer le pub en passant d'abord par la cuisine où ils saluèrent le cuisinier ainsi que les deux serveurs également présents. Harry utilisa discrètement sa baguette pour modifier les souvenirs des trois moldus qui saluèrent donc le couple tout en affirmant se rappeler des trois eurasiens entrevus sur les pistes durant les vacances même si les trois écossais étaient alors des enfants. Enfin, le sorcier entraîna également le petit groupe dans la salle aussitôt considérée chaleureuse par Toorj et Pansy à la vue du son comptoir, ses tables et ses chaises également en bois, les bannières d'Inverness, du club de foot local, de l'Ecosse, quelques statuettes, des pans de tartan accrochés sur les murs mais aussi les écussons de différents clans, en particulier celui des Mac Kintosh.

Durant la conversation, Ethan avoua regretter seulement la petitesse de l'endroit car des tables supplémentaires leur permettraient d'accroître le chiffre d'affaires du pub. Toutefois, les choses pouvaient changer si Pansy achetait la vieille remise située à l'arrière. Il emmena donc tout le monde de l'autre coté de la rue avant d'ouvrir la remise puisqu'elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Pansy curieuse constata qu'elle était assez grande ainsi que bien éclairée grâce aux fenêtres et sa porte vitrée. Par contre l'endroit était très sale et délabré. Le brasseur affirma qu'il suffirait de nettoyer ce local puis d'abattre la cloison séparant la remise et le pub pour agrandir ce dernier. Kenji songeur demanda à Ethan quelle partie du pub était adjacente avec la boutique de Pansy. Il conseilla ensuite à sa sœur de faire réaliser une porte automatisée afin de permettre aux clients d'accéder directement à la boutique ou au pub sans devoir sortir. Kenji ajouta qu'elle pourrait également lancer quelques sorts pour interdire l'accès de la boutique aux ivrognes afin qu'ils ne lui fassent pas de dommages.

Enfin, il proposa à sa jumelle d'installer de partager la remise en deux pour installer un _tearoom_ ou une pâtisserie de ce coté de la rue. En effet, la vision de la remise avait donné une idée à Kenji pour appâter Naé et plaquer sa frustration puisque sa femme n'était pas contente de quitter son pays natal. Il se demandait donc si son épouse ne s'épanouirait pas ici si elle pouvait enfin réaliser son rêve en travaillant dans sa propre pâtisserie. Effectivement, Naé ne pouvait pas vraiment ouvrir une boutique dans leur ville car la pâtisserie occidentale n'était pas très prisée des mongols d'Altay ou des nomades habitués à d'autres desserts. Aussi, elle pouvait seulement les exécuter pour sa famille ou à son travail puisque les touristes étrangers étaient ravis de manger des desserts de chez eux en plus de ceux des mongols. Au cours de la conversation, Kenji affirma à sa femme qu'elle aurait beaucoup de clients ici si elle servait aussi le petit-déjeuner le matin. Il suggéra également à sa sœur d'installer le Wifi dans son pub afin d'attirer plus de monde puisque les moldus adoraient se connecter partout et seraient ravis de ne pas utiliser leurs abonnements pour devoir le faire.

Archibald songeur affirma ensuite que le pub ouvrait à partir de onze seulement pour respecter la loi, néanmoins, ils pourraient ouvrir plus tôt grâce à Naé si elle servait ses pâtisseries dans son local et par extension les tables du pub s'ils abattaient la cloison… Il expliqua également que la remise coûtait seulement 5000 livres (6904 euros) soit 1000 gallions donc les jumeaux pouvaient partager les frais d'achat sans problèmes si chacun déboursait ainsi 2500 livres ou 500 gallions. Kenji songeur acquiesça avant de demander à sa femme si elle désirait ouvrir sa pâtisserie. Naé ravie acquiesça puis Toorj et Pansy prudents se consultèrent avant d'estimer que l'idée d'acheter la remise à deux était intéressante mais ils devaient y réfléchir à tête reposée.

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes, le petit groupe suivit Archibald jusqu'à la clinique vétérinaire de Kelly la fille de Reginald. La jeune femme était en pleine consultation donc ils durent patienter quelques instants. Archibald en profita pour présenter son fils et sa famille aux moldus présents. Ces derniers subirent l'influence des sorts de confusion de Potter avant de se souvenir du fils Mac Kintosh entrevu durant les vacances avant son départ pour la Mongolie afin de rejoindre sa future femme. Ils saluèrent également Pansy, Kenji ainsi que leurs enfants légèrement intimidés. Toutefois, l'apparition de Kelly mit fin à la discussion puis la jeune femme pria les moldus de l'excuser quelques instants avant d'entraîner la famille dans son cabinet afin de pouvoir rencontrer son cousin en toute intimité. La jeune femme contempla Toorj et sa famille puis reprit la parole :

« _ Je suis vraiment contente de te rencontrer enfin Robert-Bruce ou tu préfères que je t'appelle Toorj ?

\- Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux car je porterai ces trois prénoms. Répondit le mongol en adoptant le tutoiement lui aussi.

\- Ta vie doit probablement être bouleversée tout comme celle de votre famille donc j'en suis désolée pour vous mais, c'est vraiment bien pour oncle Archie que vous vous soyez enfin rencontrés. Affirma Kelly tout en contemplant son oncle en train d'expliquer le fonctionnement du stéthoscope à Kushi.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Toorj surpris.

\- Malgré notre présence, Oncle Archie se sentait très seul mais il n'avait plus confiance en personne hormis Mr Parkinson le père de Pansy. Aussi, ton père n'a donc jamais refait sa vie après sa rupture avec ta mère et s'est contenté de quelques aventures car il ne voulait pas d'enfants après ta soi-disant mort. Ensuite, ton père est devenu extrêmement amer après l'emprisonnement de Mr Parkinson. A présent, il est visiblement plus serein grâce à toi. Expliqua Kelly.

\- …

\- Je ne veux pas dire du mal de ta mère Robert-Bruce mais c'est vraiment cruel ce qu'elle a fait car mon oncle a passé une partie de sa vie à s'interroger sur toi. Oncle Archie n'était même pas certain que tu sois son fils, néanmoins, il se demandait toujours à quoi tu ressemblais avant ton soi-disant décès deux jours après ta naissance. Avoua Kelly.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire car je ne sais rien sur ma mère ou la raison de ses gestes : mon frère et ma sœur ne veulent pas me rencontrer, ni me parler d'elle. Je l'ai vue en photo seulement parce que Pansy a trouvé une photo d'elle en compagnie de mon père ainsi que mon beau-père. Répondit Toorj.

\- Bon l'essentiel c'est que tu sois là maintenant et surtout que tu ne disparaisses pas de nouveau sinon Oncle Archie serait très malheureux. Estima Kelly.

\- Je vais rester ici mais bon nous irons probablement en Asie de temps en temps. Modéra Toorj.

\- Oncle Archie résistera quelques jours sans toi s'il est certain de ton retour ensuite. _Le rassura Kelly. _ Par contre, je te suggère d'attendre un peu pour lui demander des détails sur ta mère car Papa dit qu'il est très en colère à son égard depuis l'autre jour. Oncle Archie ne digère toujours pas le fait que ta mère t'a donné à une autre femme au lieu de te confier à lui. Rajouta la jeune femme. _ »

Ensuite, elle lui posa quelques questions sur sa vie ainsi qu'à Pansy et leurs enfants. La sorcière ne pouvait cependant pas s'attarder donc elle leur proposa de se revoir une autre fois puis reprit ses consultations.

* * *

Enfin, Reginald et son frère accompagnèrent le petit groupe au restaurant de Kenji où ce dernier admira la décoration puis rencontra Thomas le second fils de Reggie. Ce dernier présenta également son enfant à son neveu Toorj rassuré par l'attitude conciliante de ses cousins, ce qui le changeait du refus de sa fratrie. Le cuisinier observa le mongol un moment avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Désolé si je me montre trop curieux mais c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un cousin et plus grand que nous en plus. Avoua Thomas.

\- Je ne suis pas si vieux. Plaisanta Toorj.

\- Non mais tu es plus grand qu'Ethan donc c'est toi l'aîné des enfants Mac Kintosh. Tu dois savoir que mon frère ne cessait de nous commander ma sœur ou moi à cause de ça. Par contre, il n'aurait pas pu le faire en ta présence puisque tu es le plus grand._ Plaisanta Thomas.

\- En tout cas, j'espère qu'on pourra passer du temps ensemble pour apprendre à se connaitre et rattraper le temps perdu. Répondit Toorj.

\- Oui c'est clair: oncle Archie a-dit que tu aimes la pêche ? Demanda Thomas.

\- J'adore ça.

\- Alors il pourra nous organiser une partie de pêche un de ces jours comme ça nous aurons l'occasion de discuter d'avantage. Proposa Thomas. _ »

Ils discutèrent un moment puis, le cuisinier légèrement inquiet s'intéressa enfin à Kenji. Le cracmol le rassura tout de suite en le complimentant pour la décoration du restaurant avant d'affirmer que sa cuisine devait être excellente puisqu'il recevait de très bonnes critiques sur internet. Kenji fit également de son mieux pour le détendre et affirma lui laisser la gestion du restaurant :

« _ Je vais vous laisser continuer de gérer le restaurant comme vous l'entendez puisqu'il marche bien. Affirma Kenji.

\- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas le gérer vous-même ? S'étonna Thomas.

\- Non car je rêve d'ouvrir mon restaurant asiatique depuis des années.

\- Vous êtes seulement spécialisé dans la cuisine asiatique alors ? Demanda Thomas.

\- Non : j'ai suivi ma formation de cuisinier ici avant de la recommencer en Asie donc je suis qualifié aussi dans la cuisine asiatique que britannique et occidentale en général. Toutefois, j'aimerai vraiment ouvrir un restaurant asiatique. Expliqua Kenji.

\- Donc vous me laissez carte blanche ici ? Demanda Thomas.

\- Oui puisque vous semblez parfaitement tout gérer et je sais combien c'est chiant quand un second chef est en cuisine. Par contre, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main de temps en temps. Proposa Kenji.

\- D'accord. Au fait, mon père m'a dit que vous ne comptez pas vendre le restaurant même plus tard ? Interrogea Thomas.

\- Franchement non car ce local m'a été offert par mon père. Nous avons toujours eu une relation difficile lui et moi au point que je ne lui parle plus depuis des années mais je veux garder ce restaurant car c'est un cadeau de sa part. Avoua Kenji.

\- Je comprends dans ce cas. Dit Thomas.

\- Vous êtes encore jeune Thomas donc vous avez le temps de fonder votre propre restaurant selon votre style. L'encouragea Kenji en guise de conclusion._ »

Le cousin de Toorj acquiesça et se détendit après avoir compris que le propriétaire ne comptait vraiment pas le licencier, ni changer le personnel ou les habitudes du cuisinier. Thomas lui fit donc volontiers visiter la salle, les cuisines, le cellier, la chambre froide et la cave. Kenji salua tous les employés puis suivit Archibald à l'étage afin de visiter son appartement. Le cracmol satisfait observa le logement spacieux, propre ainsi que fonctionnel car l'électricité, le gaz et l'eau courante étaient déjà présents. Il affirma donc à Naé qu'ils s'installeraient ici en attendant la fin des travaux à la maison de ville. Enfin, Mac Kintosh les conduisit au garage où Kenji observa le 4x4 âgé de vingt ans mais pratiquement neuf et qui était un modèle de luxe en 1998.

Archibald affirma l'avoir régulièrement emmené chez le garagiste pour son entretien. Il le conduisit également à plusieurs reprises pour le maintenir ainsi en bon état de marche au lieu de le laisser s'étioler en raison de son inutilisation. Enfin, le véhicule était toujours assuré donc Kenji pouvait le conduire dés maintenant. Le cracmol voulut aussitôt le tester avant de s'esclaffer à la vue des enfants qui désiraient monter avec lui. Kenji dut faire cependant deux trajets car le 4x4 était doté de seulement cinq places. Durant la conduite, le cracmol s'efforçait de rester indifférent, néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que le Vieux n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens en 1998. Il finit cependant par se ressaisir après la fin de son deuxième trajet puis Kenji ordonna à sa sœur de le conduire un peu afin de continuer son apprentissage de la conduite en Grande-Bretagne.

* * *

Les jumeaux firent donc un tour à Aviemore ensemble en compagnie de Toorj, Naé et Potter au cas où ils rencontreraient d'anciennes connaissances. Effectivement, Kenji nota un type en train de décharger des marchandises puis il reconnut l'un de ses amis. Le cracmol demanda donc à sa sœur de garer la voiture avant d'entraîner les autres auprès du moldu. Ce dernier surpris observa alors l'Asiatique en train de le saluer :

« _ Eh salut Rodney ! Lança Kenji.

\- On se connait ? Demanda l'Ecossais surpris.

\- Oui c'est moi Kenny ! Expliqua le cracmol en reprenant son surnom.

\- Euh : j'ai bien connu un _Ken _ou _Kenji Parkinson _dit _Kenny_ dans ma jeunesse mais il était blond aux yeux bleus donc ce n'est pas vous car vous êtes asiatique. Estima Rodney abasourdi.

\- Non, non c'est bien moi : Kenji l'anglais qui vidait sa pinte tout en jurant en Scot comme un charretier. Affirma Kenji hilare.

\- Non : mais t'as fait combien d'opération esthétiques pour te transformer en Asiatique ? Demanda Rodney surpris.

\- … (utilisation de sa baguette magique par Harry afin de modifier les souvenirs du moldu sur l'apparence des jumeaux mais aussi l'existence de Robert-Bruce surnommé Toorj avant de faire défiler les photos trafiquées dans la tête de Rodney.)

\- Eh dis donc Kenji : t'étais plus maigre avant. Le taquina Rodney maintenant convaincu d'avoir toujours connu Kenji sous sa véritable apparence.

\- J'suis cuisinier donc comment puis-je garder ma ligne ? S'esclaffa Kenji.

\- Ah dans ce cas c'est dur. Reconnut Rodney.

\- Je te présente ma femme Naé. Reprit Kenji.

\- Enchanté Mrs Parkinson._ Répondit Rodney._ Mais ces personnes sont ta sœur Pansy et Robert-Bruce surnommé _Toorj la Tornade_ ! S'exclama Rodney en observant le couple.

\- Oui bonjour Rodney. Répondit Pansy qui reconnaissait l'ami de son frère.

\- Salut Rodney. Dit Toorj tout en faisant de son mieux pour jouer son rôle de l'écossais eurasien qui passait ses vacances à Aviemore durant son adolescence.

\- Dites donc Pansy tu es toujours aussi jolie qu'avant : je comprends pourquoi Robert-Bruce t'a suivi jusqu'en Mongolie. Affirma Rodney.

\- Merci. Dit Pansy souriante.

\- Ne fais pas le jaloux Toorj: c'est juste un compliment et puis tu sais bien que je suis gay donc tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire ! S'esclaffa Rod à la vue de la tête de l'Eurasien.

\- Toorj tu l'as oublié ? Tenta Kenji pour pallier à la bourde de son beau-frère.

\- Pardon Rod j'avais oublié. S'excusa Toorj rassuré. _ »

Ils offrirent ensuite une bière au moldu dans le pub de Pansy puis Kenji affirma qu'ils faisaient des allers et retours entre la Mongolie et la Grande-Bretagne grâce à l'avion pour préparer l'arrivée de sa famille. Malgré l'absurdité de ce mensonge, le moldu le crut sans sourciller en raison des effets d'un autre sort lancé par Harry. Ce dernier décida d'ailleurs de revenir cette nuit à Aviemore en compagnie de l'équipe chargé de la protection de la famille pour modifier directement les souvenirs de tous les habitants d'Aviemore afin de simplifier les choses. Ensuite, Kenji songeur remonta en voiture auprès de Pansy et reprit la parole :

« _ Penny : je crois que Toorj et toi avez raison.

\- Sur quoi ? Demanda sa jumelle.

\- Sur le fait que ce serait plus pratique pour moi de reprendre le nom des Parkinson. Avoua Kenji penaud.

\- Non ? S'exclama Toorj surpris par le soudain revirement de son beau-frère.

\- Tout le monde ici me connait sous le nom de Ken, Kenji ou Kenny _Parkinson_ et je n'ai pas envie de demander à Mr Potter d'effacer la mémoire de mes amis puis de simuler d'être un Chinois et de tenter de regagner l'amitié de mes potes. Commença Kenji cependant gêné en raison de ses gestes précédents envers son père dont l'envoi de son certificat de naissance où il figurait de père inconnu.

\- …

\- Ce serait aussi plus facile pour moi de m'intégrer parmi les restaurateurs du coin si les gens me connaissent déjà. De plus, ma sœur est devenue écossaise par le mariage et moi aussi par extension. Plaisanta Kenji pour dissimuler sa propre appréhension mais aussi sa gêne par rapport à ses propos précédents, son désir de renier publiquement son père ou encore sa peur face à la réaction de sa mère.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème Kenji car je peux te rendre notre nom. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Merci _Milady Mac Kintosh-Parkinson_, tu es contente ? Demanda Kenji.

\- Oui.

\- Et puis comme ça on aura encore un nom commun à moins que Toorj veuille aussi me donner celui des Mac Kintosh comme ça je serais totalement identique à toi. Dit Kenji à sa sœur.

\- Je veux bien te le donner si tu veux mais je refuse de divorcer de Pansy pour me marier avec toi donc trouve un autre moyen pour pouvoir prendre mon nom. S'esclaffa Toorj.

\- Tu n'as même pas besoin de te casser la tête Toorj : n'importe qui peut changer son nom de famille en Grande-Bretagne en quelques minutes à l'office d'état-civil moldu et ce n'est pas cher du tout. Affirma Pansy.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Toorj.

\- Ah c'est vrai : bon j'irai donc m'enregistrer comme Kenji Mac Kintosh-Parkinson. Plaisanta son beau-frère._ »

Naé tenta de protester mais son mari affirma vouloir reprendre le nom des Parkinson afin de ne pas devoir simuler d'être une autre personne auprès de ses amis. Enfin, il affirma que sa sœur était le chef de famille puis Kenji convainquit sa femme en affirmant que ce serait très bien pour leur petit Patrick car la famille Parkinson ou plutôt Mac Kintosh-Parkinson allait probablement retrouver progressivement un certain prestige si Pansy finissait pas se décider à siéger de temps au temps au _Conseil des Vingt-huit_ comme le lui demandait souvent Mac Millan. La Serpentarde rétorqua rester tranquillement dans son coin, néanmoins, elle ressentit une certaine énergie se diffuser dans son corps depuis son anneau puis la jeune femme affirma y songer un jour pour le plus grand ravissement de son jumeau.

Ensuite, Pansy dut conduire jusqu'au restaurant car son frère voulait l'entraîner le plus possible avant le grand voyage. Une fois parvenu à destination, Toorj avoua son soudain intérêt pour une voiture de ce genre. Kenji hilare reprit la parole :

« _ Toorj tu as conscience que tu ne pourras jamais caser tous tes gosses là-dedans ?

\- Oui mais bon je pourrais peut-être acheter un véhicule comme ça un jour quand les enfants seront grands et nous serons tous seuls Pansy et moi. Répondit Toorj.

\- Sinon tu peux l'acheter comme second véhicule après ton permis. Dit Kenji.

\- On verra plus tard si un second engin peut nous servir. Pour l'instant, nous devons d'abord acheter une voiture à Pansy qui a échangé la sienne contre le camping-car. On va donc aller à Oulan-Bator où je lui achèterai le plus truc possible. Affirma Toorj.

\- Eh Penny : achètes directement un mini van de neuf places comme ça tu auras toute la place nécessaire pour vous sept plus la poussette de Saejin. S'esclaffa Kenji.

\- Ça existe des trucs à neuf places ? Je croyais que les gros machin moldus c'étaient que des bus. Demanda aussitôt Toorj sérieux.

\- Non, non : il y aussi des véhicule à neuf places, voire, onze. Expliqua son beau-frère.

\- Et tu peux les conduire Pansy ? Interrogea le mongol.

\- Oui puisque le permis B permet de conduire des véhicules jusqu'à neuf places. Répondit sa femme.

\- Ouais ce type de véhicule s'appelle mini van mais c'est moche comme tout. Rétorqua Kenji surpris par l'intérêt de son beau-frère.

\- Ce n'est pas grave : l'essentiel c'est que ce truc puisse nous transporter tous les sept plus votre mère et votre grand-mère, voire votre père ainsi que son fauteuil roulant quand elles ne seront pas là. Donc ça te dirait de conduire un mini van Pansy ? S'enquit Toorj.

\- Euh oui pourquoi pas mais j'en ai jamais conduit. Répondit sa femme.

\- Tu as conduit le camping-car donc tu peux conduire un mini van Pans' car c'est plus petit. Par contre, ce véhicule ne sera pas aussi beau que le mien dans ce cas. La taquina son frère.

\- Ouais mais ce sera plus pratique parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de place pour mes cinq gosses et tout leur barda. Plaisanta Pansy.

\- On a aussi besoin de places pour notre sixième enfant, voire, le septième puisque le mini van peut accueillir neuf personnes. Plaisanta Toorj.

\- Penny tu vas finir par devenir Molly Weasley Bis si tu continues à te reproduire. La taquina Kenji.

\- Kenny : ma famille s'arrête là pour l'instant par contre, il serait temps que TOI tu fasses un second gosse. Rétorqua sa sœur.

\- Nan : Patrick a des cousins pour jouer donc il n'a pas besoin de frère ou sœur. Affirma son frère.

\- Dites pourquoi vous voulez transporter aussi vos beaux-parents ou la grand-mère de votre femme ? Demanda ensuite Harry surpris à Toorj.

\- En Asie nous respectons beaucoup nos anciens : or, je ne veux pas délaisser mon beau-père qui a fait des erreurs mais les paye depuis vingt ans. Cet homme a aussi offert des biens à sa fille Pansy pour l'aider à survivre sans lui puisqu'il était conscient de finir en prison donc je lui en suis reconnaissant. Expliqua Toorj.

\- …

\- Enfin, je n'oublie pas non plus les gestes de Belle-Maman et Grand-Maman envers nous après notre mariage. A l'époque, nous étions encore en formation en 2000 donc nos salaires n'étaient pas mirobolants. Toutefois, elles nous ont toujours aidés à leur manière en nous faisant porter régulièrement de la viande quand nous n'allions pas dîner chez elles, sans compter tous leurs cadeaux utiles pour notre Ger. Ensuite, nous avons pu nous débrouiller par nous-mêmes, Pansy et moi cependant, je n'oublie pas leurs gestes donc il n'est pas question de les délaisser durant leur vieillesse. Affirma Toorj._ »

Harry curieux en profita pour questionner le couple sur la simplicité de leurs mariages entrevu sur les photographies malgré le fait que Toorj se croyait alors issu d'une grande famille. L'ex auror expliqua avoir renoncé à son titre pour pouvoir épouser Pansy puisque ses soi-disant parents ne voulaient pas d'elle et désiraient le marier à une fille de Khan. Potter apprit ensuite que la jeune femme eurasienne n'était pas bien considérée par certains à cause de sa mixité ainsi que ses familiers cracmols... Toutefois, Toorj affirma se moquer de ces choses et ce bien avant sa découverte de ses propres origines. Kenji acquiesça, neanmoins, il poussa un soupir avant de plaindre Gyrin resté célibataire puisque les sorcières avaient peur de donner le jour à des petits cracmols en raison de sa parenté avec eux.

* * *

**_Voilà, je dois sortir donc je vous dis à plus tard ou à demain. Que pensez-vous de cette partie ? Le passage sur changement de nom en Grande-Bretagne est véridique car cela se fait manifestement très rapidement et ce n'est pas du tout onéreux. Pour ce qui est de la boutique de souvenirs, j'habite près des stations de ski à l'étranger et on voit bien que les boutiques essaient d'attirer les touristes par tous les moyens (la crise est passée par là donc beaucoup de magasins d'articles de souvenirs traditionnels ferment ou s'adaptent en faisant un peu de tout au point de se transformer parfois en bazar.)_**

**_Que pensez-vous des subterfuges d'Harry pour convaincre les moldus sur les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson et Kenji ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la réaction de ce dernier au sujet de son nom ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous la rencontre de Toorj et ses cousins ?_**

**_Je n'ai pas beaucoup décrit le pub, le restaurant ou la boutique pour le moment mais c'est volontaire. Que pensez-vous de ces endroits ?_**


	59. Hermione s'en va en guerre

_**Bonjour voici une autre partie que j'ai séparé des autres en raison du futur projet d'Hermione et Pansy. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Ensuite, les deux couples et Potter rejoignirent les autres puis Archibald voulut montrer à sa famille son propre magasin d'articles sportifs. Une fois parvenu à destination, Toorj nota d'abord l'enseigne _Mac Kintosh&amp;Fils_ avant d'observer la vitrine où des mannequins endossaient des combinaisons de skis, des gants, des bonnets et des lunettes, tout en tenant des skis, voire, des snowboards ou des raquettes. Afin de ne pas risquer la perte de certains clients qui cherchaient autre chose que des articles de skis en cette saison, Archibald avait aussi ordonné à son employée d'habiller quelques mannequins avec des panoplies différentes. Ainsi, Toorj curieuse contempla attentivement celle du pêcheur pendant que ses enfants observèrent celle du footballeur puis Pansy rêveuse imagina Saejin à la place du petit mannequin en tutu rose d'ici quelques années.

De son coté, Harry nota la tenue du golfeur avant de songer à Vernon qui s'était pris de passion pour le golfe quinze ans plus tôt d'après Dudley. Le sorcier contempla également les autres mannequins présents puis Archibald fit entrer tout le monde à l'intérieur du magasin où la vendeuse les rejoignit aussitôt. Harry profita de l'absence de clients à cette heure-ci pour lui lancer quelques sorts de confusion. La jeune femme se souvenait de _Kenny Parkinson_ l'anglais fêtard et finit également par se remémorer également sa sœur bien plus discrète sans se soucier de leur apparence différente grâce aux bons soins de Potter. Ensuite, Harry lui insuffla également de faux souvenirs sur _Robert-Bruce _dit_ Toorj la Tornade_ le fils de son patron. La moldue se souvint ainsi de l'adolescent qui courrait déjà après Pansy durant les vacances à Aviemore avant de la rejoindre en Mongolie après avoir appris son départ définitif là-bas en 1998. Elle complimenta donc Toorj pour sa dévotion envers sa belle et interrogea le couple sur les circonstances de leur retour surprise en Ecosse.

Au bout d'un moment, Archibald demanda de l'aide à sa belle-fille pour les plus petits pendant que ses deux plus grands petits-fils ravis observaient les combinaisons, pantalons de ski, blousons ou autres. Malgré les protestations de Toorj gêné, son père insista pour offrir une panoplie aux quatre garçons en attendant de pouvoir en faire de même pour Saejin. Kenji observa le matériel et loua sa qualité avant d'affirmer se racheter une belle paire de ski très bientôt. Le cracmol déclara également se rendre sur ses chères pistes d'Aviemore avec sa jumelle pour lui mettre la raclée du siècle d'ici peu. Pansy affirma aussitôt le laisser rêver puis les faits démontreraient la réalité. Kenji rappela un détail à sa sœur :

« _ Penny j'ai continué de me rendre au ski contrairement à toi donc je suis le favori. Rappela Kenji.

\- Kenny tu ne devrais pas vendre ta potion avant de l'avoir crée. Récita Pansy en songeant à un vieux proverbe sorcier.

\- T'es rouillée _Sweetie _donc je gagnerai sans problèmes. Claironna Kenji.

\- Oui je suis rouillée mais je vais m'y remettre très vite avec les enfants et Toorj. Répondit sa sœur.

\- T'es vraiment partant Toorj ? S'esclaffa Kenji à la vue de la gêne de son beau-frère.

\- Bien entendu qu'il est partant : je vais lui enseigner le ski ! Affirma Archibald désireux de compenser la perte des premiers pas de son fils en lui apprenant le ski.

\- Oui. Dit Toorj pour lui faire plaisir mais pas vraiment tranquille à l'idée de tester ce machin moldu.

\- Eh Aav : t'es vert comme pour l'avion ! Fit noter Toorjii hilare.

\- Mais non je ne suis pas vert. Rétorqua son père.

\- Bon de toute façon, tu ne seras pas le seul adulte à prendre des cours si Ronald veut toujours apprendre à skier. L'apaisa Pansy.

\- Exact. Répondit le mongol bien content de ce fait.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que Ron va monter sur des skis ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Il a l'air d'en avoir envie donc je pense que votre beau-frère va tenter l'expérience au moins une fois. Estima Pansy.

\- Eej : Hugo veut essayer le ski donc tu lui apprendras à skier à lui aussi ? Demanda Nansal.

\- Seulement si ses parents sont d'accord tous les deux. Répondit Pansy prudente après s'être souvenue de la dispute du couple au sujet d'Hugo sur des skis.

\- Nansal viens voir le snowboard ! Hurla Toorjii à son frère.

\- Vous allez avoir le temps de vous occuper de votre famille, de vos patients mais aussi de monter des skis ? S'étonna Harry,

\- Je ne vis pas que pour mon travail vous savez ? Enfin, les sessions de thérapies ne se passent pas forcement toutes dans un cabinet que ce soit en psychomagie ou psychologie. D'ailleurs, il est fort possible que l'équitation et le ski fassent aussi faire partie de la thérapie. Affirma Pansy.

\- Ce serait bien car vous pourriez ainsi prendre mes amis en consultation tout de suite sans attendre d'avoir un local chez vous ou ici. Estima Harry.

\- Oui mais le problème c'est qu'un local coûte cher ici. Dit Pansy.

\- Mais la remise n'est pas chère pourtant ? S'étonna Toorj.

\- Parce qu'elle est pratiquement attachée au pub donc le propriétaire ne parviendra pas à la vendre à part à nous. En revanche, un appartement coûte cher dans uns station de skis car les gens le louent aux touristes en haute saison. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ah c'est un investissement dans ce cas. Estima Toorj songeur.

\- Exact. Conclut sa femme._ »

* * *

Une fois le choix des enfants effectué, Archibald proposa d'aller déjeuner au restaurant. Pansy acquiesça puis s'enferma dans l'une des cabines d'essayage pour envoyer son patronus à Ron et Hermione afin de savoir s'ils voulaient déjeuner avec eux. Hermione songeuse hésita mais elle finit par accepter l'invitation dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'isoler avec Pansy un moment. De son coté, Ron accepta également puis les deux époux rejoignirent les autres à l'arrière de la future maison de Kenji pendant que Pansy était retournée auprès de Saejin quelques instants. Le sorcier salua tout le monde puis remercia Toorj pour le cadeau destiné à Hugo. Le petit groupe attendit le retour de la Serpentarde pour se rendre au restaurant où Thomas s'était surpassé afin d'épater Kenji le cuisinier. Hermione apprécia également le repas tout en attendant le moment propice pour parler avec Pansy.

Au bout d'un moment, la Serpentarde s'éclipsa pour se rendre aux toilettes puis Miss-Je-Sais-Tout feignit de la rejoindre mais elle resta cependant dans l'antichambre afin de lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Ensuite, Pansy finit par sortir avant de tomber nez à nez avec l'autre sorcière. La jeune femme inquiète nota le regard trouble d'Hermione puis lui demanda si tout allait bien. Mrs Granger acquiesça mais elle avoua devoir lui parler d'un fait extrêmement grave avant de chercher ses mots :

« _ Je voudrais vous parler de votre amie Astoria.

\- Astoria Greengrass n'est pas mon amie. Précisa Pansy de manière machinale.

\- Euh je suppose que vous n'étiez pas très proches à Poudlard mais je crois qu'elle est en danger. Avoua Hermione.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Pansy inquiète.

\- Eh bien, Kenji et Goyle ont évoqué Malefoy durant notre promenade en traîneau hier ainsi que sa tendance à lever la main sur les femmes. Dit Hermione.

\- …

\- Je comprends si vous ne voulez pas parler du passé mais j'ai peur qu'Astoria ne subisse le même sort que sa sœur ou vous… Hésita Hermione.

\- Vous avez des preuves ? S'enquit Pansy.

\- Non je n'ai rien vu mais j'ai peur pour elle après avoir appris les doutes de vos amis sur la mort de Daphné Greengrass. Confessa Hermione.

\- Personne ne m'a jamais rien dit sur les circonstances de sa mort avant ma rencontre avec Zabini en janvier. Daphné n'était pas mon amie car cette fille ne cessait de guetter le moindre de mes faux-pas dans l'espoir de provoquer la rupture de mes fiançailles avec ce fumier de Malefoy. Toutefois, j'ai fini par bénir son existence en sixième année parce que ce type a fini par s'intéresser à elle et je me suis mise à espérer de pouvoir reprendre ma liberté s'il rompait nos fiançailles. Commença Pansy.

\- …

\- Maintenant, je regrette mon opportunisme car j'aurais du la protéger de Malefoy en lui révélant sa nature avant mon départ pour la Mongolie ou en lui envoyant une lettre mais je n'ai rien fait. J'étais vraiment naïve à seize ans car Malefoy traitait Daphné comme une princesse donc je ne pensais qu'elle subirait jamais ces choses. Avoua Pansy soudainement taraudée par la culpabilité.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute si elle s'est prétendue enceinte de Malefoy pour le contraindre au mariage. Modéra Hermione.

\- C'est vrai mais Daphné ne l'aurait peut-être pas fait si je l'avais averti de l'attitude de son _Drakkichou_.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle vous aurait cru ? Demanda Hermione sceptique.

\- Mm, c'est difficile à dire car c'était uniquement moi que ce fumier tourmentait à Poudlard donc Daphné voyait seulement les moqueries ou les insultes mais pas le reste puisque Malefoy agit très discrètement quand il veut. Affirma Pansy.

\- Il vous a frappé aussi n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Oui mais pas longtemps grâce à Greg et Adrian qui l'ont dénoncé à Rogue. Ensuite, ce grand homme est parvenu à m'éviter des coups supplémentaires. Je sais que les gens n'aiment pas Rogue mais c'est un héros à mes yeux et pas seulement pour son rôle dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Précisa Pansy.

\- Ecoutez : je ne sais pas si Malefoy bat Astoria mais j'ai des doutes après avoir appris les circonstances de l'accident de sa sœur. Aussi, je voudrais l'aider si c'est possible. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Légalement nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que la loi ne sanctionne pas la maltraitance domestique. Rappela Pansy.

\- Il y aurait un moyen de contourner ce problème : vous pouvez encore porter plainte contre Malefoy pour les agressions physiques et verbales subies car vous n'êtes pas sa femme donc ses gestes ne sont pas couverts par le cadre domestique.

\- Ma plainte peut encore être reçue au bout de tant d'années ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Le délai de prescription est de vingt-cinq ans pour des agressions en-dehors du cadre familial. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Comme j'aimerai pouvoir porter plainte contre ce fumier : pas pour moi mais pour libérer Astoria si elle est battue. Avoua Pansy.

\- Voulez-vous donc le faire maintenant ? Proposa Hermione dans l'espoir de régler la situation en envoyant Malefoy en prison.

\- Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas le faire car nous devons rester discrets ma famille et moi. Regretta Pansy.

\- Alors vous baissez les bras comme les autres ? S'insurgea Hermione.

\- Vous jugez les gens un peu trop vite Mrs car je n'ai rien dit de pareil mais je ne peux pas mettre ma famille en danger non plus. Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Que Malefoy fera tout un foin médiatique si je porte plainte et cela attirerait l'attention sur ma famille. En gros, les Adiriig et les Deriig me retrouveraient facilement s'ils tentent de nous rechercher en Grande-Bretagne puis tombent sur un article de Rita Skeeter dans le journal. Je suis désolée mais il n'est pas question pour moi de voir mes enfants crever parce que vous voulez me faire porter plainte sans vous soucier de m'exposer au danger. L'accusa Pansy.

\- Je…

\- Vous: vous avez envoyé vos parents en Australie donc vous n'aviez personne à défendre durant la guerre mais nous avons une famille Toorj et moi. Je peux vous assurer que Malefoy n'est qu'un veracrasse comparé à la cruauté des deux clans qui nous en veulent donc je ne veux pas voir mes enfants mourir un par un dans un « accident » ou enlevés avant de crever dans les oubliettes de ces fous après de nombreuses tortures parce que Maman a aidé Granger à soulager sa conscience. L'interrompit Pansy._ »

* * *

La Serpentarde contempla Hermione et lui demanda où elle était ainsi que Potter quand des élèves se retrouvèrent placés en préventive. La jeune femme affirma que la détention était loin d'être facile mais deux des membres du Trio d'Or n'en avaient probablement rien à foutre du moment que l'un pouvait bécoter sa Ginny et l'autre se reposer ou aller retrouver ses parents. Pansy subit les protestations outrées d'Hermione puis la Serpentarde affirma ne pas être sans reproche non plus puisqu'elle avait seulement songé à son sort au lieu d'avertir Daphné des agissements de Malefoy. Pansy estima également s'être montrée égoïste envers son père qui souffrait de troubles mentaux et resta seul pendant vingt ans.

Aussi, Pansy réaffirma ne pas être meilleure que les autres, ce qui apaisa Hermione, néanmoins, la Serpentarde refusait de payer pour les scrupules de Mrs Weasley en s'exposant publiquement pour faire coffrer Malefoy alors que Potter avait gracié ce fumier en 1998 au lieu de laisser les aurors l'emmener à Azkaban en compagnie des autres. La psychomage ne risquerait donc pas la vie de ses enfants en affrontant un procès et la presse si jamais les aurors ne parvenaient pas à les protéger des Adiriig ou des Deriig ravis de retrouver facilement la petite famille grâce au foin médiatique. Malgré les tentatives d'Hermione pour la rassurer, la Serpentarde refusa donc de risquer la vie de sa famille sur une simple promesse de protection renforcée.

La Serpentarde avoua ensuite son étonnement car Hermione avait bien du étudier le droit familial durant ses études donc elle s'était probablement rendue compte de la puissance patriarcale ou du vide juridique concernant les droits des femmes et des enfants mineurs. Ce fait ne datait pas d'hier donc que voulait-elle de sa part maintenant après n'avoir rien fait à ce sujet pendant vingt ans ? Pansy affirma comprendre que la jeune femme ait choisi de s'occuper de la protection des créatures magique si c'était son rêve, cependant, Hermione ne pouvait pas maintenant demander aux autres d'agir selon ses directives.

De plus, elle n'obtiendrait rien en fonçant dans le tas comme un Gryffondor, si ce n'est la mort de toute une famille sur sa conscience après que les Adiriig se soient occupés d'eux parce qu'Eej s'était bêtement montré devant le Magenmagot britannique... Pansy reprit ensuite la parole :

« _ Je ne peux pas porter plainte contre le Furet mais je peux faire travailler mes méninges comme dit Kenji pour chercher une solution sans forcement passer devant le Magenmagot ou attirer l'attention sur moi. Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Euh vous ne pensez pas tuer Malefoy quand même ? S'enquit Hermione abasourdie.

\- Mrs Weasley : je ne risque pas d'aller en prison ou de sentir des remords me tourmenter toute ma vie pour le meurtre de ce fumier ! Protesta Pansy.

\- …

\- Les Gryffondor se battent avec courage mais ils se jettent souvent dans la bataille sans se soucier des risques ou des conséquences. Toutefois, vous me semblez plus réfléchie qu'eux donc vous devriez comprendre que je ne compte pas faire de coup d'éclat, ni attirer l'attention sur moi. Estima Pansy.

\- …

\- Sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai réussi à tromper mon petit monde à Poudlard au point que vous me preniez tous pour une cruche insupportable. _Le Pékinois_ en a avalé des insultes mais il est passé au travers des mailles du filet des Mangemorts avant d'échapper à un mariage horrible grâce à un cri sur Potter. Alors c'est vrai, je ne suis pas courageuse comme vous mais l'ombre permet de faire plus de choses que la lumière quand on veut rester discret. Poursuivit Pansy.

\- …

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas agir seule : ce serait de la bêtise. Protesta Hermione.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : je ne suis pas folle. Vous connaissez le poker Mrs Weasley ? Demanda Pansy.

\- De nom oui mais je n'ai jamais joué. Précisa Hermione.

\- Eh bien, un joueur de poker rusé peut parfois gagner grâce à sa ruse même si son adversaire détient un jeu plus fort que le sien. La ruse et la simulation sont importantes: je n'aime pas la triche mais il faut agir de façon malhonnête parfois. Affirma Pansy en songeant à ses mensonges ou encore sa soumission factice pour endormir la méfiance des psychomages et sortir de l'asile en 2013.

\- Vous voulez donc agir de façon illégale. Conclut Hermione.

\- Dans le cas d'Astoria, la loi ne nous aidera pas donc oubliez vos principes de Gryffondor car ils ne vous serviront à rien cette fois-ci. Il nous est impossible d'agir à découvert : aussi, vous allez devoir agir comme les Serpentards. Expliqua Pansy.

\- J'aime ma vie tranquille mais je ne peux pas rester les bras ballants pendant qu'une femme se fait peut-être massacrer en ce moment donc j'accepte d'utiliser vos méthodes. Dit Hermione tout en retrouvant une infime partie de son ancienne combativité.

\- Il va nous falloir du temps pour agir mais Astoria sortira de cet enfer si elle est battue mais surtout si elle veut vraiment quitter Malefoy car le problème c'est que certaines femmes ne songeront jamais à quitter leur mari malgré les coups reçus. Expliqua Pansy.

\- En attendant que fait-on ?

\- Pour l'instant rien car Malefoy doit se sentir tranquille.

\- Mais on ne peut pas laisser Astoria ainsi. Protesta Hermione.

\- Malefoy vous déteste ainsi que Potter donc ne dites rien à votre ami pour le moment sinon il va probablement se rendre au manoir pour tenter de libérer Astoria ou raisonner Malefoy sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Dit Pansy.

\- Mais…

\- Ecoutez : vous ne pouvez rien faire contre lui de manière légale à moins que vous ne parveniez à faire voter une loi contre la maltraitance. Donc je vous assure que votre visite ne ferait qu'empirer les choses car Malefoy va seulement s'énerver contre vous puis ce type niera tout en bloc et sa femme fera pareil puisqu'elle est soumise. Ensuite, ils iront porter plainte pour diffamation contre vous. Après ça, les Malefoy rentreront au Manoir où Astoria sera massacrée par ce fumier. L'interrompit Pansy.

\- …

\- Malefoy vous hait donc c'est Astoria qui va trinquer après votre départ de chez lui si elle est battue. Ce type ne supportait pas Potter donc imaginez qui a subi ces coups quand votre ami l'a vu pleurer dans les toilettes ? Insista Pansy.

\- Vous. Réalisa Hermione.

\- Exact : Malefoy est incapable de tuer de sang froid sinon il aurait tué Dumbledore quand Voldemort le lui a demandé. Par contre, il aime se défouler sur ses victimes quand quelque chose le contrarie. Révéla Pansy.

\- Dites, je pense à une chose : vous croyez qu'il s'est énervé après ma visite de samedi ? J'ai passé toute la journée chez lui avant de le contraindre à s'excuser auprès de son elfe de maison. Avoua Hermione inquiète.

\- Je ne sais pas si Astoria est battue mais si c'est le cas, Malefoy se sera défoulé sur elle après votre départ. Confirma Pansy._ »

* * *

Hermione honteuse songea à ses propos sur la blonde effacée qu'elle estimait sans cervelle durant sa visite chez les Malefoy. La sorcière se souvint également de la colère de Malefoy et n'osait donc pas imaginer l'étendue des coups subis par sa femme s'il avait déversé sa colère sur Astoria après son départ. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout refusait cependant de laisser ce fou continuer ainsi et reprit la parole :

« _ Je ne peux pas laisser ce type continuer. Insista Hermione inquiète.

\- On ne peut pas agir maintenant sinon ce sera encore pire parce qu'Astoria n'a pas confiance en vous ou moi donc elle niera tout et nous ne pourrons plus l'approcher. Modéra Pansy.

\- Que voulez-vous faire ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Nous devons d'abord gagner la confiance d'Astoria afin de la convaincre de quitter son mari pour son propre bien et celui de ses enfants.

\- Ses enfants : je croyais que les Malefoy détenaient seulement un fils ? Avoua Hermione surprise.

\- Ils ont aussi une petite fille qui s'appelle Cassiopée. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mais comment vous savez ces choses ?

\- Les exilés se sont organisés pour pouvoir toujours être informés de tout ce qui se passe en Grande-Bretagne. Répondit Pansy de manière énigmatique.

\- …

\- Enfin, revenons à Astoria : une fois qu'elle nous accordera sa confiance, nous devons la convaincre de fuir avec ses enfants. Donc elle devra emmener sa fille avec elle à la gare le jour où les Malefoy iront chercher Scorpius afin de pouvoir les aider à fuir ce jour-là si ce gosse rentre chez lui ce printemps avant puisque les élèves ont maintenant des vacances à Pâques depuis quelques années je crois ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui les sorciers appellent ça _vacances de printemps_. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Bien alors nous devrons agir à ce moment-là ou en juin lors du retour des élèves de Poudlard puisque ce seront les seuls moments où la famille Malefoy sortira de son manoir. Estima Pansy.

\- …

\- Autrement, il faudrait qu'Astoria parviennent à envoyer ses enfants à Sainte-Mangouste si elle réussit à leur faire simuler des symptômes d'une grave maladie mais ça c'est plus difficile. Sinon, elle peut aussi simuler leur suicide mais je ne sais pas si elle en sera capable. Réfléchit Pansy.

\- …

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, l'essentiel sera d'emmener Astoria et ses enfants loin du Manoir Malefoy. Ensuite, il nous faudra les cacher si elle veut rester en Grande-Bretagne ou les aider à s'installer à l'étranger puisque la loi n'est pas de notre coté. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Vous avez déjà fait ce genre de choses ? Demanda Hermione car le raisonnement de la Serpentarde lui semblait beaucoup trop précis pour être le fruit d'une simple réflexion.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis ces choses en places en Mongolie mais un autre psychomage il y a plus de vingt ans de cela. Il a monté tout un réseau et utilisait des collaborateurs occasionnels comme Toorj et moi. Révéla Pansy.

\- Donc vous avez déjà participé à des actions de ce genre. Estima Hermione.

\- Oui mais nous ne nous mêlions pas ouvertement des affaires de cet homme pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Aussi, certaines personnes dont moi-même nous contentions d'emmener ses « amis » dans les endroits indiqués ou de leur porter le nécessaire, voire, de leur donner des potions particulières pour changer leur ADN. Avoua Pansy.

\- Ces personnes devaient même changer leurs ADN ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- En Mongolie, les époux sont unis par le rite du sang : vous avez ainsi quelques gouttes du sang mais aussi un peu de l'essence de votre conjoint en vous, ce qui permet à l'autre époux de transplaner près de vous en cas de nécessité. C'est aussi une manière de vous unir d'avantage à votre mari ou votre femme puisque vous vous sentez très attirés l'un par l'autre en raison de vos liens. Enfin, un papa ou une maman mongol peut retrouver aussi facilement sa progéniture grâce au Rite du Sang. Révéla Pansy.

\- Ici nous n'avons pas ces choses donc Malefoy ne pourra pas retrouver Astoria.

\- Malgré votre savoir, je vois que vous ne maîtrisez toujours pas certains usages des sang-purs: il est vrai que personne n'a écrit de manuel dessus. Reconnut Pansy songeuse.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

\- La plupart des maris sorciers lancent un sort de traçage sur leurs épouses et leurs gosses: ainsi, ils savent toujours où ils sont. Je pense que Malefoy l'a probablement fait lui aussi donc nous ne pourrons peut-être pas nous limiter à lancer quelques sorts de _Glamour_ sur Astoria pour lui changer son apparence. Affirma Pansy.

\- C'est vraiment draconien ce que vous proposez. Dit Hermione surprise.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autres idées pour le moment mais vous pouvez chercher de votre coté. Proposa Pansy.

\- La fuite n'est cependant pas une solution : il faudrait affronter Malefoy. Regretta Hermione.

\- La fuite n'est pas forcement synonyme de lâcheté et ça votre ami Potter l'a compris puisqu'il approuve la notre. Rétorqua Pansy légèrement vexée.

\- …

\- Ne croyez pas que Toorj soit content de tout laisser derrière lui sans se battre : certes, mon mari est heureux de retrouver son véritable père mais cela n'amoindrit pas son inquiétude à l'idée de quitter la Mongolie pour affronter un monde inconnu à ses yeux. Toorj n'est pas du tout un lâche et il a risqué la vie plusieurs fois durant ses missions. Insista Pansy.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

\- Je sais mais ne soyez pas aussi hâtive dans vos jugements : nos ennemis sont trop forts pour nous cette fois-ci. Ces gens ne tueront pas Toorj car ce serait une vengeance trop brève à leurs yeux mais ils tenteront de le faire mourir de chagrin à la vue de tous nos décès l'un après l'autre. Donc mon époux a compris que nous ne pouvons vraiment pas rester chez nous. Rajouta la jeune femme.

\- …

\- Dans le cas d'Astoria, la loi n'est pas de son coté et sa famille ne la soutiendra pas en cas de départ sinon ses parents auraient déjà aidé Daphné en la reprenant à la maison quand elle a tenté de se plaindre. Après sa mort, les Greengrass n'auraient jamais laissé leur cadette se marier avec Malefoy après la mort de leur fille aînée chez ce fumier s'ils tenaient à leur fille. De plus, cette femme ne doit pas non plus avoir d'argent personnel,sinon, elle aurait tenté la fuite depuis longtemps. Enfin, Astoria risque l'asile si elle demande la répudiation de son mari car ses parents ou les Malefoy ne la laisseront jamais faire. Donc comment voulez-vous qu'elle puisse affronter Draco Malefoy ? Renchérit Pansy.

\- Comment comptez-vous agir pour approcher Astoria ou la convaincre dans ce cas ? S'enquit Hermione.

\- Il me faudra d'abord établir un contact anonyme avec Astoria et tenter de gagner sa confiance. Donc je risque d'avoir besoin de temps à moins qu'elle ne soit totalement désespérée au point de faire confiance à une inconnue. Estima Pansy.

\- Et moi que dois-je faire pour vous aider ? Demanda Hermione.

\- D'abord, il faudrait chercher un refuge sur pour Astoria et ses enfants. Ensuite, vous allez devoir convaincre Potter de nous aider au moment opportun. Répondit Pansy.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Une fois Astoria partie, Malefoy signalera probablement la disparition de sa famille donc les aurors se mettront à leur recherche. Aussi, votre ami devra dévier les pistes ou mieux encore nous aider à fabriquer de fausses preuves pour pouvoir déclarer la mort d'Astoria et ses enfants, ce qui éloignerait les soupçons de Malefoy. Ce fumier se retirera ensuite dans son manoir pour jouer le rôle du veuf éploré avant de chercher une nouvelle femme quelques mois plus tard. Estima Pansy.

\- Il faut l'empêcher de se remarier sinon sa troisième épouse sera une autre victime.

\- Je sais mais chaque chose en son temps Mrs Weasley : il nous faut d'abord mettre Astoria en sécurité puis nous pourrons lancer des rumeurs sur le comportement de Malefoy. Dit Pansy en songeant aux méthodes des Parkinson.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien Malefoy ne se contentait pas de Daphné et voyait aussi d'autres filles à Poudlard donc je pense qu'il a conservé ses habitudes après ses deux mariages. Aussi, il nous suffira de trouver quelques ex maîtresses dépitées afin de les inciter à tout dévoiler à Rita Skeeter certainement ravie de salir la réputation de ce type par ses ragots. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Pourquoi ne le faisons nous pas dés maintenant dans ce cas : nous pourrions éviter de faire fuir Astoria si elle demande la répudiation de son mari.

\- Non : Astoria ne la demandera jamais car ses parents ne le lui permettront pas, ni Malefoy. Décréta Pansy.

\- Bon votre plan est risqué mais je vais vous aider si ça peut sauver cette femme ainsi que ses gosses. Jura Hermione._ »

Les deux femmes discutèrent encore quelques instants durant lesquels Hermione inquiète en apprit d'avantage sur l'esprit retors de Malefoy qui prenait soin de ne pas frapper ses victimes au visage afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention. Ce fumier était aussi un charmeur de première catégorie donc une guérisseuse ou un médicomage de sexe féminin risquait d'être aveuglée par son sourire enjôleur, ses manières douces en leur présence ou encore sa feinte inquiétude envers sa victime. Aussi, il ne fallait pas faire examiner Astoria par une femme mais un homme pour être certain d'obtenir un véritable rapport médical.

Ensuite, Pansy demanda à Hermione d'interroger sa fille sur Scorpius afin d'obtenir le plus d'informations possible sur lui y compris sur des détails jugés insignifiants par Rose. La sorcière affirma ne pas pouvoir juger l'enfant seulement sur des propos, néanmoins, ils pourraient utiliser toutes les informations données par Rose pour préparer son enlèvement sur le quai de la gare en juin ou avant si Astoria acceptait de fuir durant les vacances de printemps. Ensuite, les deux femmes retournèrent auprès des autres pour ne pas susciter leur curiosité face à leur longue absence.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, Ron et Hermione retournèrent à leur travail puis Harry entraîna tout le monde à la ferme où il put enfin présenter l'équipe d'aurors chargés de protéger discrètement la famille. Toorj nota que les membres de ce groupe étaient aussi bien des hommes que des femmes, ce qui serait très pratique lorsque les sorcières devraient suivre Pansy, sa mère et sa grand-mère dans des endroits comme les boutiques de vêtements ou les parfumeries. Ensuite, il put constater la discrétion de ces gens car les aurors restèrent à distance et firent oublier leur présence pour ne pas empiéter sur l'intimité de la famille ou même le travail des elfes également revenus à la ferme après leur pause.

Archibald put ainsi en profiter pour faire apparaître ses livres de compte afin de montrer la comptabilité du pub ainsi que de la boutique à Pansy. Cette dernière constata sa gestion rigoureuse et honnête ou encore la présence des profits mais aussi des nombreuses taxes qui mangeaient une bonne partie de ses bénéfices. Kenji nota la même chose dans les livres de comptes du restaurant présenté par Archibald. Le cracmol suivit ensuite sa sœur, Toorj et Archibald à la banque d'Aviemore où le directeur les reçut rapidement. Kenji observa les relevés de ses comptes ainsi que des placements effectués en son nom par Archibald et resta agréablement surpris par le montant de ses revenus. Pansy et Toorj le furent également même si les profits de la jeune femme n'étaient pas aussi élevés que ceux de son frère.

Sans être millionnaire, ni extrêmement riche, la sorcière pourrait donc entamer des travaux pour la transformation de la ferme en B&amp;B mais aussi acheter du mobilier pour pouvoir accueillir des clients, une voiture ainsi que des chevaux supplémentaires destinés au futur élevage de Toorj ou encore des moutons. Elle estima pouvoir effectuer ces investissements sans devoir trop s'inquiéter si son mari et elle géraient de manière raisonnable la somme obtenue au bout de vingt ans grâce à l'investissement des 50000 gallions convertis en monnaie moldue puis placés sur des livrets par les bons soins d'Archibald ainsi que les revenus de la boutique et du pub.

Enfin, un prêt serait également accordé par la banque pour la construction d'un centre équestre si le montant demandé restait raisonnable. Les deux époux se sentirent donc plus sereins face à la vision de ces fonds supplémentaires avant d'en parler avec Kenji après la fin de son propre entretien avec son conseiller. Kenji écouta leurs propos puis il estima avoir obtenu la confirmation du fait que ses dividendes étaient largement supérieurs à ceux de sa jumelle. Le cracmol songeur estima que sa sœur allait perdre beaucoup d'argent en lui donnant la maison de ville sans rien demander en retour. Il décida donc de lui faire un beau cadeau si possible mais conserva son idée pour lui afin de ne pas la gêner.

Dix minutes plus tard, les sorciers sortirent de la banque en compagnie de Kenji puis ils restèrent surpris par la vision d'un hibou qui fonça sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière nota un parchemin à sa patte et le saisit rapidement avant d'observer le hibou s'envoler à tire-d'aile. Enfin, Pansy ouvrit la missive:

« __ A l'attention de Milady Pansy Pénélope Odval Naraantsuya Parkinson, _

_Aujourd'hui, nous avons obtenu la confirmation de la réactivation de l'anneau des Parkinson au moment de son retour en Grande-Bretagne aujourd'hui. L'anneau a manifesté sa magie jusqu'à Gringott où le coffre de la famille Parkinson demeure. Par conséquent, nous sommes maintenant informés que l'héritière de l'ancien Lord Patrick Parkinson a enfin accepté sa succession. Milady : votre père avait préparé sa succession en mai 1998 mais les prétentions ridicules du Ministère ne nous ont jamais permis de vous faire accéder directement à votre coffre même si la banque de Gringott n'en donnera jamais l'accès aux membres du Ministère._

_Toutefois, vous avez reçu deux bons de la part du Ministère : l'argent qui vous est destiné a été versé à la banque l'argent depuis quelques jours. Or, l'activation de l'anneau nous a induits en erreur ce matin au point de transférer cet argent dans le coffre de votre famille. Aussi, vous allez obtenir la possibilité de pouvoir accéder à votre coffre au moins une fois pour pouvoir le récupérer. Nous vous invitons donc à venir récupérer votre argent. Auparavant, vous devrez signer les documents nécessaires pour régler officiellement le passage du coffre de votre famille à vous-même puisque votre père les a déjà signés depuis longtemps mais pas vous. Ensuite, vous aurez tout le temps de regarder votre coffre et pourrez agir comme bon vous semble durant cette visite. Demandez donc simplement à voir Srimgurg le gérant du patrimoine des Parkinson à Gringott et qui vous fera conduire à votre coffre. _

_Grykurk Gord _

_Directeur de la banque de Gringott._ »_

La jeune femme lut plusieurs fois la missive avant de la montrer aux trois hommes. Pansy affirma savoir que le coffre était pratiquement vide d'après son père, ce qu'Archibald confirma, néanmoins, il estima que Patrick avait du placer des objets de la famille à l'intérieur. Or, le Ministère avait seulement tenté de s'approprier l'argent donc le ministre ne pourrait rien contre la visite de Pansy à son coffre grâce au subterfuge des gobelins puisqu'elle devait récupérer le montant de ses deux bons. Enfin, personne ne pourrait tenter de prendre ses objets ou les meubles présents, La jeune femme acquiesça, néanmoins, elle affirma devoir en parler à son père avant de se rendre à Gringott. La jeune femme observa ensuite son frère qui secoua la tête et refusa de l'accompagner en affirmant ne pas se sentir prêt pour affronter le Vieux.

Par contre, il lui promit de venir à Gringott le jour où elle se déciderait à y aller. Pansy livide songea cependant à un détail avant de saisir son inhalateur pour calmer sa crise d'angoisse à l'idée de se rendre sur le _Chemin de Traverse_. Toorj fit aussitôt de son mieux pour rassurer sa femme anxieuse qui s'efforçait de rester tranquille, néanmoins, la sorcière n'en menait pas large. Ensuite, le couple laissa leurs fils à Archibald ravi puis Pansy remonta dans le camping-car pour se rendre à la supérette de la ville afin de porter quelque chose à Patrick Parkinson. La sorcière fit quelques courses sous l'œil discret des aurors qui utilisèrent des sortilèges de dissimulation pour ne pas se faire noter des moldus. Une fois à la caisse, Pansy put tester sa carte de crédit donnée par Archibald qui gérait ses comptes jusqu'à présent et constata son bon fonctionnement. Ensuite, le couple contacta Mac Kintosh qui donna à Pansy les indications nécessaires pour se rendre jusque chez lui.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que cette partie vous a plu. Que pensez du fait qu'Hermione commence un peu à se réveiller et est prête à risquer de commettre des actions illégales pour sortir Astoria de son enfer domestique ?**_

_**Enfin qu'est-ce que Pansy pourrait trouver dans son coffre selon vous ?**_


	60. Le chalet

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Pardon pour mon retard mais j'ai réécrit plusieurs fois cette partie qui est la fin de ce chapitre car il y avait toujours quelque chose qui me chiffonnait. Encore maintenant, je ne trouve pas ça parfait mais je voudrais conclure ce chapitre et commencer les suivants. **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Pansy utilisa le GPS pour se repérer et se rendit dans une zone résidentielle située à la périphérie d'Aviemore. Les deux époux curieux observèrent de très jolis cottages puis Toorj surpris nota un gros chalet en bois situé au bout de l'allée. Le sorcier fut surpris par la présence de cette construction fort différente des autres bâtisses exclusivement réalisées en pierre ou en briques. Ensuite, ils se présentèrent devant le portail de Mac Kintosh où deux scottishs Terrier se précipitèrent vers eux. Archibald sortit de sa demeure puis calma ses chiens avant d'ouvrir. Pansy caressa aussitôt les animaux pendant que Toorj curieux observa la cour, le jardin puis la maison de son père. Une fois à l'intérieur, Pansy salua Potter contraint d'accepter le thé proposé par Archibald car l'Ecossais affirmait qu'il deviendrait probablement un habitué des lieux. Ensuite, elle contempla la propreté des lieux et nota également la décoration tout en songeant au chauvinisme de son beau-père car les peintures et les photographies concernaient exclusivement l'Ecosse. Toutefois, Archibald saisit les photos données aujourd'hui par le couple avant d'utiliser sa baguette pour substituer ses clichés de l'Ecosse avec ceux de sa nouvelle famille dans les cadres.

Le sorcier fit ensuite les honneurs de sa demeure avant de montrer à son fils l'aménagement du grenier, ce qui avait permis à Mac Kintosh d'obtenir des chambres supplémentaires en plus de celles situées au premier étage. Une fois de retour au rez-de-chaussée, l'Ecossais s'esclaffa à la vue du regard curieux de Toorj sur ses deux fils aînés en admiration devant le pc de _Grandad_ dans son bureau pendant que Severus jouait avec la mini console de son cousin en train de courir partout avec Kushi dans la maison. Ensuite, l'écossais affirma au couple pouvoir les loger tous si jamais ils voulaient rester à Aviemore, néanmoins, il avait compris que les gamins ne résisteraient pas longtemps en ville car Kushi tournait déjà en rond malgré la présence des chiens ou du petit jardin à l'arrière. Toorj confirma l'agitation perpétuelle de ses gosses relativement calmes aujourd'hui grâce au pc mais qui repartiraient au quart de tour d'ici peu.

Ensuite, il écouta les explications de son père sur cette maison : en 1997, Patrick avait affirmé acheter une maison à Archibald puis ce dernier choisit celle-ci et s'y trouvait bien car ce quartier résidentiel était tranquille. Au cours de la visite, Mac Kintosh leur montra également son garage, puis son jardin situé à l'arrière de la maison. Durant la visite du jardin, Toorj curieux observa de nouveau le chalet du voisin et posa des questions à son père sur cet édifice aux volets fermés. Archibald révéla alors qu'ils s'agissaient d'un chalet en rondin acheté par la propriétaire de la petite propriété voisine. La moldue lui avait expliqué que ce genre de construction en kit adapté pour la vie de tous les jours, les campings, résidences de loisirs ou autre coûtait bien moins cher que les réalisations traditionnelles. De plus, elle avait pu ainsi acheter un modèle dont le rez-de-chaussée était adapté aux personnes à mobilité réduite ou handicapés. Ainsi, elle utilisait le rez-de-chaussée comme appartement et salle de répétition pendant que l'étage devint un second appartement reconverti en cabinet médical pour son mari psychiatre et une consœur.

Malgré son handicap, la jeune femme était très dynamique et savait se défendre contre les importuns. Ainsi, elle avait fini par jeter son mari dehors après la découverte des frasques de ce type avec sa consœur dans le cabinet entre deux patients en 2013. La jeune femme s'habitua donc à vivre seule mais elle avait fini par rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre avant de se remarier en 2016 et s'installer dans une autre maison en kit à Kincraig. Pour des raisons évidentes, la jeune femme n'avait pas voulu s'encombrer du lit médicalisé auparavant occupé avec son ex et elle s'était aussi décidée à laisser tous ses meubles ici dans l'espoir que quelqu'un lui rachète tout en bloc. A présent, elle venait de mettre cette propriété en vente depuis hier afin de se débarrasser de ce lieu empli des souvenirs de son ancienne vie. Toorj songeur prit alors la parole :

« _ Peut-on visiter le cabinet du psy ? Interrogea Toorj.

\- Oui je peux appeler ma voisine si tu veux. Ce cabinet t'intéresse ? Demanda Archibald surpris.

\- Pas pour moi mais pour Pansy : c'est un excellent psychomage et elle a besoin d'un cabinet pour recevoir ses patients. Affirma Toorj.

\- Euh Toorj je n'ai que trois patients potentiels donc ça ne vaut pas le coup d'acheter un cabinet car nous avons d'autres frais plus urgent. Protesta Pansy inquiète.

\- Je sais mais on peut toujours proposer à la moldue de nous le louer en attendant de pouvoir le racheter plus tard si tu finis par avoir une grande clientèle en tant que psychomage libéral ? Tenta Toorj.

\- Je ne sais pas. Dit Pansy.

\- Pansy, je ne veux pas te voir abandonner complètement à ton métier pour t'occuper uniquement du B&amp;B plus tard. Tu as du renoncer à ta vocation à cause de deux folles et de ma bêtise mais je veux te voir remettre le pied à l'étrier donc on va aller voir ce local. Insista Toorj.

\- Vous devriez plutôt racheter cette maison dans ce cas car la banque vous accorderait facilement un crédit Pansy si vous ne voulez pas débourser l'argent nécessaire d'un coup. Intervint Archibald.

\- Mm, je préférerai faire attention avec les crédits car nous devrons probablement y songer pour le centre équestre donc il vaut mieux ne pas en prendre plusieurs sinon nous risquons d'avoir des difficultés pour tout rembourser. Estima Pansy inquiète.

\- Patrick vous a donné 50000 gallions et vous avez obtenu de l'argent supplémentaire grâce aux placements effectués pendant vingt ans donc vous pouvez acheter cette maison. Modéra Archibald.

\- Oui mais je préférerais utiliser cet argent pour louer un logement à mon père et payer une partie des frais de rénovation de la ferme ou les utiliser comme apport pour le crédit si nous construisons le centre équestre plutôt que de dépenser de l'argent pour des choses superflues. Or, ce chalet doit coûter une fortune donc je ne veux pas investir dans ce truc car nous aurions des difficultés ensuite. Avoua Pansy.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Pansy : la moldue ne veut pas 50000 gallions mais 15000 gallions (108750 euros) seulement pour le chalet entier et le terrain donc ça fait 75000 livres en monnaie moldue. Vous pourriez ainsi créer votre cabinet au rez-de-chaussée et louer l'étage à des touristes à 500 ou 1000 livres la semaine durant l'hiver puis l'été pour payer votre crédit. Expliqua Archibald-

\- Ah bon: d'après Kenji, les deux pièces le moins cher d'Aviemore est vendu à 58000 livres soient 11600 gallions et les maisons comme la votre sont vendues à partir de 120000 livres au minimum puisque la station de ski est pas loin. Donc comment se fait-il que la moldue brade sa propriété ? S'enquit Pansy surprise.

\- J'habite dans un quartier en périphérie donc c'est moins cher ici: ainsi, vous pouvez trouvez des propriétés dotée d'un étage avec trois chambres pour 75000 livres aussi. Enfin, les gens n'aiment pas forcément les chalets en rondins ici car c'est plus « rustique » qu'un chalet en bois traditionnel comme ceux qu'on peut voir dans un autre quartier ou en Suisse. Certains voisins ont même critiqué la moldue pour son choix en 2010 car ils disent que ce chalet dénature le quartier composé de maisons en pierre et en brique. Modéra Archibald.

\- Moi je trouve ça joli et en plus il a l'air spacieux. Dit Toorj.

\- Mm, vous avez dit que la voisine a aménagé son rez-de-chaussée en raison de ses problèmes de mobilité? Demanda Pansy à son beau-père.

\- Oui. Affirma Archibald.

\- Toorj : tu veux vraiment acheter ou louer ce chalet ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui car tu pourrais t'installer au rez-de-chaussée et puis on pourrait louer l'étage aux touristes pour payer le crédit si on l'achète comme mon père vient de le suggérer. Répondit son mari sans se douter du contentement d'Archibald heureux de l'entendre prononcer les termes _mon père_.

\- En fait, je me demandais plutôt si on ne pourrait pas installer mon père au rez-de-chaussée puisque ce logement est adapté aux personnes handicapées. Aussi, je voudrais louer tout le chalet ou lui laisser le bas en cas d'achat et moi je m'installerai en haut si j'ouvre un cabinet. Avoua Pansy.

\- Oui ce serait une bonne idée puisqu'on voulait lui louer ou acheter un cottage. Dit Toorj.

\- C'est plus qu'une bonne idée, ce serait totalement parfait pour Patrick ! Affirma Mac Kintosh.

\- Archibald : je vous semble probablement ingrate mais je ne peux pas accueillir mon père à la ferme car j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour restaurer une relation normale avec lui au bout de tant d'années. De plus, ma mère va vivre avec moi donc il m'est impossible de loger mes deux parents sous mon toit sinon j'ai peur de leurs réactions. Expliqua Pansy gênée.

\- Vous avez raison : il serait bien mieux dans ce logement adapté aux personnes porteuses d'handicap plutôt qu'à la ferme auprès de votre mère. De plus, vous pourrez venir le voir et moi je serai à coté. La rassura Archibald ravi par la perspective d'avoir Patrick pour voisin.

\- Donc on va voir ce chalet puis on réfléchit ? Proposa Toorj à sa femme.

\- Vous devriez plutôt l'acheter s'il vous convient car Patrick aurait une maison vraiment adaptée pour lui. De plus, vous ne trouverez jamais une aussi belle occasion pour vous ou votre papa. Pansy : la moldue le brade parce qu'elle ne l'a pas payé très cher mais elle l'a mis en vente depuis hier seulement. Je l'ai vue mettre son carton à vendre puis elle m'a expliqué que l'agent immobilier n'a pas encore mis l'annonce sur internet. Expliqua Archibald.

\- …

\- Toutefois, imaginez ce qui va se passer si plusieurs acheteurs débarquent ou la contactent depuis internet ? Insista Archibald.

\- Cela va provoquer la surenchère et la maison risque d'être vendue au triple de sa valeur. Mm, je suis certaine que mon père va sortir en mai donc il lui faut un logement adapté. Aussi, nous devons aller visiter cette maison puis signer un accord de vente tout de suite si elle convient afin d'éviter que la moldue tente de le vendre à d'autres personnes en cas de surenchère. Conclut Pansy tout en arborant une expression similaire à celle de son père lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à fondre sur sa proie durant ses affaires.

\- Exact Pansy : ne laissez pas passer cette occasion. Renchérit Archibald satisfait de la voir agir à la Parkinson.

\- Archibald, j'ai déjà un compte bancaire moldu en Mongolie mais je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne ici. Donc pourriez-vous vous occuper de cet achat et des paperasses à la banque d'Aviemore en mon nom afin de tout régler rapidement si nous achetons la maison ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui j'ai une procuration sur vos avoirs Pansy donc je peux m'en occuper. Dit Archibald.

\- Alors chargez-vous en s'il vous plait car vous saurez mieux vous débrouiller que moi pour ces choses.

\- Pas de problèmes : je vais appeler la moldue puis vous visitez le chalet et on signe une promesse de vente tout de suite si le chalet vous plait. Affirma Archibald.

\- Allons voir cette maison. _ »

Mac Kintosh acquiesça et affirma contacter la moldue tout de suite. En son for intérieur, il était également satisfait de voir que la sorcière n'était pas une ingrate contrairement à son frère et cherchait donc un logement pour son père. Malgré tous ses défauts ou les tourments infligés à ses gamins, Patrick s'était quand même soucié du sort de leur sort en 1998 au point de leur fournir des moyens de subsistances supplémentaires. A présent, ces biens devenaient maintenant forts utiles aux jumeaux durant cette période délicate pour leur famille. Aussi, Archibald estimait l'assistance de Patrick par les jumeaux comme un devoir de leur part s'il sortait de prison. Mac Kintosh se ressaisit et entraîna donc les deux époux au salon afin de contacter sa voisine surexcitée qui promit de le rejoindre dans une heure.

Pansy en profita donc pour aller s'occuper de Saejin et mettre ses enfants au lit car il était déjà tard en Mongolie. Patrick voulut également suivre ses cousins puis dormit donc avec eux. Pendant ce temps, Archibald expliqua aux autres les intentions de sa belle-fille et demanda à Potter de les accompagner pour modifier les souvenirs de la moldue sur Toorj. Kenji curieux voulut également visiter les lieux puis Archibald alla contacter l'agent immobilier de la moldue depuis son bureau avant de lui demander s'il détenait déjà les documents nécessaires pour procéder à une promesse de vente ou mieux encore un accord définitif. Pendant ce temps, le cracmol écouta les propos de sa femme manifestement radieuse qui lui montra sur un site internet l'annonce d'une pâtisserie à Aviemore manifestement mise en vente par son propriétaire désireux de partir à la retraite. Kenji observa la joie de sa femme, les photos du local déjà prêt et bien équipé d'après les photographies puis il promit à Naé d'aller le visiter.

Face aux prières de son épouse, Kenji contacta le numéro présent sur l'annonce puis il obtint rapidement un rendez-vous afin de rencontrer le propriétaire d'ici vingt minutes avant d'emmener Potter avec eux pour qu'il modifie les souvenirs de ce type. Harry songea aussitôt qu'il devait vraiment manipuler les souvenirs de toute la population présente à Aviemore ce soir afin de ne pas devoir lancer des sortilèges pour fabriquer des faux souvenirs toutes les cinq minutes. Il monta à bord du 4x4 de Kenji puis assista ensuite à sa rencontre avec le moldu à qui il modifia ses souvenirs. Harry nota ensuite l'extase de Naé devant la cuisine, le laboratoire, les fours, le matériel utilisé ou encore la décoration du local. Potter nota également le sens des affaires de Kenji qui tenta de parlementer avec le propriétaire dans l'espoir d'obtenir un rabais. Le moldu songeur finit par baisser légèrement le prix de vente puis le cracmol affirma devoir réfléchir avant de saluer le moldu tout en promettant de le contacter d'ici peu. Enfin, ils retournèrent chez Archibald où Pansy était également revenue depuis quelques minutes.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, la voisine contacta Mac Kintosh pour lui annoncer son arrivée puis le petit groupe rejoignit l'agent immobilier, Fiona et Scott Mac Gregor en train de les attendre devant le portail de la propriété. Archibald salua aussitôt les trois moldus avant de leur présenter sa famille. Grace à la l'influence de Potter, la jeune femme ne s'étonna pas de l'existence du fils d'Archibald ou de sa belle-fille avant de sourire à Pansy après quelques mots glissés par Archibald sur les intentions de la jeune femme désireuse d'acheter le chalet pour y loger son père sans problèmes grâce aux aménagements réalisés au rez-de-chaussée pour les personnes à mobilité réduite. La moldue ressentit aussitôt une immense sympathie pour _Mrs Mac Kintosh-Parkinson_ et s'empressa de faire entrer le petit groupe dans la propriété afin de leur faire visiter les lieux tout en s'appuyant sur le bras de son mari pour marcher.

Pansy admira la maison en bois et ses tuiles grises avant de constater la présence d'une terrasse au rez-de-chaussée et un balcon couvert par la toiture à l'étage. Ensuite, Fiona Mac Gregor montra aussitôt au couple la rampe d'accès, ce qui permettrait au père de la jeune femme de pouvoir accéder à la terrasse puis au logement sans problèmes. Pansy acquiesça tout en écoutant attentivement les explications Une fois à l'intérieur, Pansy observa la pièce à vivre où elle nota les dimensions de la pièce de vie principale et la présence d'un poêle. Mrs Mac Gregor expliqua avoir acheté ce kit car le rez-de-chaussée était vraiment bien adapté à une personne à mobilité réduite. Ainsi, elle souhaitait pouvoir circuler librement dans la pièce à vivre sans risquer de se cogner quand elle utilisait son fauteuil. D'ailleurs, Mrs Mac Gregor finit par s'y asseoir car Scott son mari était allé le chercher après avoir noté sa fatigue en raison de la faiblesse de ses jambes. Ensuite, Scott activa les compteurs pour prouver aux visiteurs le bon fonctionnement de l'eau, l'électricité et le gaz.

Une minute plus tard, sa femme entraîna tout le monde dans le coin cuisine en vantant les qualités de la cuisine équipée et utilisa l'eau courante afin de prouver que tout était fonctionnel. La moldue montra ensuite le coin repas composé d'une jolie petite table rectangulaire ainsi que ses cinq chaises seulement car l'un des cotés était dépourvu de siège pour lui permettre de s'y installer confortablement lorsqu'elle utilisait son fauteuil. Quelques minutes plus tard, Fiona montra le coin salon où elle avait fait installer un canapé convertible, une chauffeuse convertible également, une bibliothèque vide en ce moment, la table basse et une télévision. Pansy agréablement surprise testa le confort du divan puis de la chauffeuse avant de constater la présence d'un très bon matelas à l'intérieur quand Scott les déplia pour leur montrer les dimensions des lits ainsi obtenus. Pansy réalisa également que l'espace était suffisant pour permettre Mrs Mac Gregor de circuler dans son fauteuil sans se heurter contre les meubles ou les gens présents dans la pièce. La moldue nota son regard intéressé sur ses gestes puis la Serpentarde tenta de se justifier :

« _ Je m'excuse si je vous fixe ainsi mais c'est que mon père utilise un fauteuil roulant depuis quelques jours : j'avoue que c'est tout nouveau pour moi donc je cherche le plus d'informations possible pour comprendre ce qu'il lui faut. Enfin, je dois aussi lui trouver un logement adapté à ses besoins s'il sort d'Azkaban en mai. Avoua la sorcière.

\- Azkaban: c'est étrange comme nom, ça se trouve où ? Demanda Scott curieux.

\- C'est probablement en Mongolie. Estima sa femme

\- Euh… C'est le nom de _la maison de retraite_ où vit mon père tant que le directeur ne lui donne pas une autorisation de sortie. Se reprit Pansy.

\- Ah ok. Dit Scott.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs : je comprends votre curiosité qui est loin d'être malsaine mais plutôt positive puisque vous ne me considérez pas comme une bête curieuse mais vous observez mes mouvements pour tenter de comprendre le fonctionnement de mon fauteuil. Intervint Mrs Mac Gregor.

\- Merci pour votre compréhension.

\- Votre père serait très bien ici vous savez et je ne dis pas ça seulement pour vendre cette demeure mais parce que le rez-de-chaussée est vraiment adapté. Expliqua Fiona Mac Gregor.

\- Mon père n'est pas sorti de _la maison de retraite_ depuis un bon moment donc j'espère qu'il s'habituera au fait de devoir passer du temps sur un fauteuil roulant. Avoua Pansy.

\- Les médecins pensent qu'il ne peut plus marcher ? Demanda Mrs Mac Gregor.

\- Mon père se tient debout si on l'aide mais il tremble et a beaucoup de rhumatismes donc c'est dur pour lui de rester longtemps dans cette position même avec sa canne. Dit Pansy.

\- Il a essayé d'utiliser un déambulateur ? Interrogea Fiona.

\- Mon père en a un mais il ne l'utilise pas pour le moment. Avoua Pansy. _ »

Fiona Mac Gregor donna à Pansy le numéro de son masseur-kinésithérapeute à Aviemore en affirmant qu'il se déplaçait également à domicile si nécessaire. Toutefois, la moldue conseilla à la Serpentarde d'inciter son père à se déplacer lui-même jusqu'au cabinet si c'était possible pour le convaincre de sortir au lieu de se renfermer dans la maison. Pansy retint ses conseils puis Fiona lui montra également la chambre et la salle de bains communicante destinée aux personnes à mobilité réduite. Toorj nota les vastes dimensions de la pièce pendant que Pansy curieuse observait le lit médicalisé à deux places, l'armoire, la table de nuit, la desserte près du lit, la chaise la commode et une petite TV positionnée sur cette dernière. Mrs Mac Gregor s'approcha puis saisit la télécommande avant de montrer à Pansy et Toorj surpris les fonctions du lit médicalisé. Les deux époux observèrent le lit s'élever ou s'abaisser puis les dossiers en train de se relever. Ensuite, Fiona affirma que ce lit serait l'idéal car le vieil homme pourrait ainsi se redresser plus facilement pour manger, lire et même regarder la petite télé sans rien demander à personne.

Pansy songeuse acquiesça avant de suivre la moldue jusqu'à la salle de bains. Fiona vanta aussitôt la praticité de la salle de bains en raison de la présence de sa cabine de douche intégrale adaptée à une personne à mobilité réduite grâce à son siège de douche, ses poignées ou autres. Mrs Mac Gregor affirma pouvoir entrer à l'intérieur avec un fauteuil roulant si nécessaire. Ce genre d'installation lui permettait de se laver seule, ce qui lui laissait son autonomie mais aussi son amour propre au lieu de toujours dépendre d'un tiers pour ses soins. D'ailleurs, Pansy nota également la présence de rampes autour du toilette et le lavabo ergonomique fixé à la hauteur d'une personne en fauteuil puis la sorcière comprit que ces choses permettaient à la moldue de se débrouiller également seule pour ce genre de choses. Toorj s'aperçut aussi la présence d'une baignoire. Pendant ce temps, sa femme songeuse estima que cette maison était vraiment bien conçue et serait parfaite pour son père.

Ensuite, ils sortirent de la chambre pour aller visiter la pièce qui faisait office de salle de répétition puisqu'elle était professeur de musique mais que les Mac Kintosh pourraient reconvertir en chambre d'amis. Fiona leur montra aussi la petite salle de bains pour les invités afin d'éviter leur intrusion dans la salle de bains de la chambre principale en cas de besoins pressants. Enfin, le petit groupe retourna dans la pièce à vivre où Toorj finit par complimenter la moldue:

« _ Vous avez vraiment bien aménagé votre rez-de-chaussée Mrs Mac Gregor.

\- Merci.

\- C'est vraiment parfait car il y a même des rampes et des poignées de partout. Estima Pansy.

\- Exact Mrs Mac Kintosh : je m'agrippais aux rampes ou aux poignées en cas de besoin. Expliqua la moldue.

\- Mm, c'est très ingénieux. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Observez l'espace Pansy : cette pièce est illuminée grâce à la porte vitrée qui donne sur la terrasse et la chambre principale est vraiment adaptée aux exigences de Patrick. Votre père pourrait vivre de manière très confortable ici en compagnie de Roby. Renchérit Archibald.

\- C'est vrai : ce logement est très fonctionnel. Reconnut Pansy.

\- C'est parfait tu veux dire. Estima Toorj.

\- Pansy tu veux vraiment acheter cette maison pour ton père ? Demanda Naraantsuya choquée mais contrainte de rester en silence pour le moment pour ne pas perturber son enfant.

\- Ce logement est vraiment très intéressant pour lui donc je vais y songer. Avoua sa fille.

\- Penny tu lui envoie des colis depuis vingt ans et maintenant tu vas le voir mais tu te sens vraiment capable de t'occuper de lui si jamais il s'installe ici? Demanda Kenji curieux.

\- Kenji il est temps pour nous de prendre nos responsabilités au lieu de continuer à le fuir donc oui je veux m'en occuper. Il a besoin de nous et puis j'ai besoin de lui moi aussi je crois. Répondit sa sœur troublée.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas délaissé car vous avez pris soin de lui à votre manière grâce aux soins médicaux et vos colis. Patrick sait que vous aviez trop peur de lui pour aller le voir et il ne vous en veut pas. Modéra Archibald bien plus compréhensif envers sa belle-fille qu'envers Kenji.

\- Oui mais je me sens coupable car j'aurais du aller le voir avant au lieu de me terrer dans mon coin pendant vingt ans de peur d'affronter sa colère. Avoua Pansy.

\- Cessez de songer au passé : l'essentiel c'est que vous recommenciez à vous fréquenter tous les deux et que Patrick soit bien installé s'il sort de _la maison de retraite Azkaban_ en mai. Conseilla Archibald.

\- Exact : ton père serait content ici je pense car le logement de Mrs Mac Gregor est adapté pour lui et puis c'est juste à coté de la maison de mon père donc on sait qu'il ne sera pas seul en notre absence ou celle de Roby. J'avoue que le rez-de-chaussée me plait beaucoup pour ton père Pansy maintenant nous devons juste voir le cabinet. Affirma Toorj.

\- Oui. Dit sa femme.

\- Au fait Mrs Mac Gregor, vous vendez aussi les meubles d'après mon père donc serait-il possible d'acheter votre lit médicalisé pour mon beau-père ? demanda Toorj.

\- Oui et je vous cède aussi tous les autres meubles s'ils vous intéressent car ça m'éviterait de payer des déménageurs pour vider les lieux. Je vous vends le tout pour 2000 livres y compris le lit médicalisé, les accessoires dans la salle de bains et l'électroménager dont les deux télévisions. Proposa Mrs Mac Gregor._ »

* * *

Toorj et Pansy se consultèrent puis affirmèrent y songer s'ils achetaient la demeure puisque le prix semblait honnête surtout pour le lit médicalisé car ce truc n'était probablement pas donné. Ensuite, Fiona leur montra l'escalier qui permettait d'accéder à l'étage avant d'expliquer avoir également fait installer une porte coulissante pour fermer l'accès au rez-de-chaussée afin d'éviter l'intrusion des patients au rez-de-chaussée. La jeune femme fit donc réaliser un escalier extérieur pour que son ex et ses patients puissent accéder à l'étage sans passer par le rez-de-chaussée. Au cours de la conversation, la moldue affirma les attendre ici avec Scott pendant que l'agent immobilier les emmènerait découvrir l'étage.

Le vendeur acquiesça puis les entraîna dehors pour pouvoir observer l'escalier extérieur situé sur le coté. Ensuite, Pansy nota la clôture qui délimitait un passage entre la palissade où un second portail avait été réalisé et l'escalier. L'agent immobilier expliqua que cela créait un accès direct au cabinet du premier mari de Mrs Mac Gregor et sa consœur pour les patients sans devoir empiéter sur le jardin ou la vie privée de la propriétaire. Le moldu entraîna tout le monde dans l'escalier afin de rejoindre l'étage. Pansy nota aussitôt l'auvent sur le pallier puis les plaques en laiton des deux ex praticiens ainsi que la sonnette. Une minute plus tard, l'agent immobilier ouvrit la porte puis les sorciers pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la petite entrée autrefois dotée d'un comptoir qui faisait aussi office de bureau pour la réceptionniste.

Pansy observa la disposition des lieux où un couloir en L avait été crée pour permettre une circulation plus aisée à l'étage entre le passage des patients, de la secrétaire ou encore celui des deux praticiens. Toorj curieux admira le plafond cathédrale avant de contempler une pièce rebaptisée salle d'attente d'après un petit écriteau puis il réalisa que la seconde était un premier cabinet. Ensuite, l'agent immobilier leur montra le poêle, la salle de bains située au fond et enfin le cabinet principal qui occupait tout le reste de l'étage. Une fois à l'intérieur, Pansy agréablement surprise nota d'abord l'illumination de la pièce grâce aux deux portes vitrées qui donnait sur le joli balcon entrevu tout à l'heure. Elle constata également la présence de deux cloisons coulissantes de chaque coté de la pièce. L'agent immobilier expliqua alors que le psy recevait d'abord ses patients dans la partie centrale qui lui servait de bureau puis il ouvrait l'une des cloisons afin d'accéder au « salon » où ses patients s'installaient sur le divan. Enfin, la seconde cloison dissimulait l'espace où il tenait autrefois ses archives avant de vider son cabinet au moment du divorce.

Ensuite, le moldu retourna dans le vestibule pour leur montrer la porte coulissante qui permettait de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée depuis l'intérieur. L'agent immobilier redescendit peu après afin de rejoindre Mrs Mac Gregor. Après son départ, Toorj prit la parole :

« _ Ce local te plait ? Demanda le mongol à sa femme.

\- Il est vraiment très bien même s'il est trop grand pour moi. Répondit Pansy.

\- Non il n'est pas trop grand car il te faut une salle d'attente comme lorsque tu exerçais à l'hôpital sinon tes patients resteront dehors en attendant leur tour. Estima Toorj.

\- Je n'aurais probablement pas de patients hormis les Weasley ou Sheila. Modéra Pansy.

\- Tu auras de nouveau plein de patients un jour. Rétorqua son mari.

\- Je ne sais pas mais c'est vrai qu'un local dans une zone moldue rassurerait probablement Dudley Dursley car il n'est pas encore prêt pour s'approcher du monde sorcier. Estima Pansy songeuse.

\- Ce serait vraiment un bel endroit ici. De plus, Dudley pourrait venir vous voir au moins une fois et serait ainsi rassuré par les lieux avant de vous laisser emmener Sheila pour vos séances. Dit Harry.

\- C'est vrai : je pourrai aller le chercher à l'aéroport et même le loger au rez-de-chaussée pour la nuit. Estima Pansy. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, le petit groupe utilisa l'escalier intérieur pour retourner au rez-de-chaussée avant de visiter le jardin à l'arrière et le garage en bois. Durant la visite, Archibald affirma à Pansy planter des sapins ou lancer plusieurs sortilèges pour dissimuler la présence de Roby aux yeux des moldus. Ainsi, l'elfe pourrait sortir sans problèmes si Patrick et lui venaient habiter ici en cas d'amnistie. Au bout d'un moment, les sorciers et les cracmols retournèrent à l'intérieur de la demeure afin de laisser les deux époux discuter entre eux sur la terrasse :

« _ Je sais qu'on a des frais et qu'on devrait réfléchir calmement mais cette maison est parfaite pour ton père et pour toi. Donc qu'en dis-tu si on l'achète ainsi que les meubles de la moldue car c'est un signe de Gengis Khan tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Ou un coup de chance phénoménal : personne ne vendrait jamais une telle propriété pour si peu à coté d'une station de ski. _Dit sa femme incrédule._ C'est trop beau : où est l'entourloupe là-dedans ?

\- Il n'y en a pas : la moldue est sincère d'après ce que j'ai vu grâce à la légillimancie._ La rassura Toorj._ Donc on l'achète ? Insista Toorj.

\- Je suis très tentée. Confessa Pansy.

\- Alors faisons-le car ce truc est une aubaine : on ne trouvera jamais moins cher, ni aussi bien aménagé pour ton père. Insista Toorj.

\- Tu es toujours aussi pressé Tornade. S'esclaffa Pansy.

\- Oui parce que c'est l'affaire de la décennie. S'enthousiasma Toorj.

\- Bon je pense moi aussi que ça vaut le coup. _ »

Les deux époux continuèrent de discuter quelques temps avant de retourner à l'intérieur où ils annoncèrent leurs intentions aux Mac Gregor ravis. Pansy demanda de nouveau à Archibald de se charger de toutes les formalités puis son beau-père affirma s'en occuper sans problème car il détenait les autorisations nécessaires pour pouvoir gérer le patrimoine de Pansy. En son for intérieur, le sorcier était très satisfait par l'attitude du couple car il ne voulait pas d'un fils ingrat ou une belle-fille égoïste envers Patrick qui s'était montré plus que généreux envers sa fille aux yeux de l'Ecossais. Ce dernier pouvait comprendre la prudence du couple avant la visite du chalet puisque lui-même faisait preuve de parcimonie mais il était content de les voir débourser une partie de l'argent reçu pour loger Patrick au lieu de le laisser dans son coin.

Par contre, il considéra Kenji comme un gros égoïste car le cracmol restait silencieux au lieu de proposer à sa sœur de partager les frais pour l'achat de la propriété qui servirait également de logement à son père mais Mac Kintosh ne fit aucunement part de ses critiques. Ensuite, il lut attentivement les documents présentés par l'agent immobilier avant de les signer puis Pansy apposa également sa signature. Le moldu affirma contacter le notaire pour procéder à la vente d'ici peu. Enfin, Mrs Mac Gregor affirma faire totalement confiance à Mac Kintosh et laissa donc les clés au couple dés aujourd'hui afin de leur permettre de venir y installer des objets dés maintenant. Le petit groupe salua les deux époux et l'agent immobilier qui repartirent peu après. Ensuite, Pansy voulut effectuer plusieurs clichés pour montrer le logement à son père après le développement des photographies.

Kenji observa ses gestes et songea au fait que sa sœur allait lui donner la maison de ville sans rien lui demander en échange même si la demeure valait énormément d'argent. Il décida donc de lui offrir la propriété de la moldue et la remise en guise de remerciements. Enfin, ce cadeau lui permettrait de dédommager le Vieux si c'était lui qui payait sa future baraque. Le cracmol se sentait incapable de regarder son père en face ou de lui parler, néanmoins, ce type lui avait donné des biens qui lui permettraient de nourrir sa famille ici donc Kenji voulait faire quelque chose pour lui. Le cuisinier se ressaisit et reprit la parole :

« _ Pansy : tu crois vraiment que le Vi_ Hem_ notre père va obtenir une amnistie en mai ? S'enquit Kenji.

\- Je n'ai pas de garantie mais c'est pratiquement certain d'après Ronald car le Ministre semble vouloir me « remercier » de cette manière pour notre pacte. Expliqua Pansy.

\- De plus, le directeur de la prison nous a également dit que votre père est sur la liste des graciés potentiels car c'est le Ministre lui-même qui a voulu l'y insérer donc il devrait certainement sortir de prison. Renchérit Toorj sans se soucier de l'inquiétude de Naraantsuya face à la perspective d'affronter son mari. Toutefois, la mongole s'efforça de ne pas faire d'esclandre de peur de provoquer l'hostilité de ses enfants déjà éprouvés par les révélations fracassantes sur sa liaison adultérine.

\- Pansy je ne devrais pas vous le dire car il n'y a encore rien d'officiel mais votre histoire personnelle m'a fait comprendre que votre famille et vous savez parfaitement tenir votre langue. Donc je vous confirme que votre père fera bien partie des graciés en raison de son grand-âge, son rôle limité dans les actions de Voldemort mais aussi sa bonne conduite en prison ainsi que votre « collaboration » avec le Ministère. Confirma Harry.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle Mr Potter : merci. Répondit Pansy.

\- Patrick va enfin sortir ! Jubila Mac Kintosh heureux.

\- … (silence de Naraantsuya pas du tout tranquille).

\- Mr Potter je peux le dire à mon père ? Demanda Pansy songeuse.

\- Oui si vous pensez qu'il parviendra à dissimuler sa joie jusqu'en mai. Répondit Potter.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : il sera muet comme une tombe. Affirma Pansy.

\- Mais votre père ne va pas se sentir dépaysé au milieu ici au milieu des moldus ? Demanda Harry curieux à Pansy.

\- Mon père et moi en avons déjà discuté : il sait pourquoi nous devons nous cacher. Je peux donc vous garantir son silence au sujet de sa future amnistie ou encore notre nouvelle vie. Il a passé vingt ans à se repentir de ses actes envers nous mais aussi sa bêtise car son argent a financé un monstre.

\- Enfin, ce logement est vraiment le paradis comparé à sa cellule à Azkaban. Renchérit Toorj.

\- A présent, mon père est très vieux et fatigué vous savez. _ Dit Pansy à Harry._ Il veut donc passer ses derniers jours en toute tranquillité auprès de nous. Aussi mon père ne se soucie pas de savoir si ses voisins sont des sorciers ou des moldus. Conclut Pansy.

\- Mais comment se fait-il que vous ne l'accueillez pas chez vous ? Demanda Harry aux jumeaux.

\- Je suis incapable d'accueillir mon père chez moi. Avoua Kenji perturbé rien qu'à l'idée de voir le Vieux et donc incapable de l'imaginer dormir dans sa demeure.

\- Je me sens également incapable de vivre près de lui donc ne me l'impose pas. Demanda Naraantsuya inquiète à sa fille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : vous vivrez chacun de votre coté. La rassura Pansy.

\- C'est mieux sinon Eej va lui lancer des sorts venimeux pour se venger de lui s'il ne peut plus se défendre. Plaisanta Kenji.

\- Ne plaisante pas sur ça Kenji : il ne nous manquerait plus qu'ils se fassent la guerre. Rétorqua Pansy inquiète.

\- Kenji : je ne m'en prendrais pas à ton père s'il ne me provoque pas. Intervint leur mère.

\- Maman tu vas loger chez moi et lui ici comme ça vous vivrez tranquillement chacun de votre coté. Par contre, ne tente pas de m'empêcher d'aller le voir car il a besoin de moi et je veux l'aider. Insista la sorcière.

\- Pansy je ne veux pas te voir t'angoisser à cause de ta peur d'une bagarre entre lui et moi. Aussi, je te promets de ne rien lui faire et tu peux t'occuper de lui si ça te fait sentir mieux. La rassura sa mère.

\- Mm, j'avais oublié que votre histoire familiale est très compliquée. Dit Harry songeur._ »

* * *

La sorcière fit de son mieux pour apaiser sa mère sur l'état d'esprit de Patrick Parkinson simplement désireux de finir ses jours en toute tranquillité et non de la persécuter. Le prisonnier ne s'approcherait probablement jamais de Naraantsuya à moins d'y être contraint si jamais Pansy les réunissait le temps d'une fête familiale mais ce ne serait pas demain la veille qu'elle tenterait une chose de ce genre... Naraantsuya acquiesça car elle refusait de passer Tsagaan Sar ou Noël avec son ex mari. Kenji affirma que ce problème serait rapidement réglé si jamais Pansy recevait leur père car c'est lui qui se chargerait alors d'accueillir leur mère durant les fêtes. Ensuite, le cracmol finit par reprendre la discussion :

« _ Penny, je voudrais t'offrir le cabinet et la maison au V_Hem_ à notre père pour vous remercier tous les deux. Mon compte en banque ici est très confortable et c'est grâce à lui. Quant à toi, tu vas me donner la maison même si tu pourrais la vendre pour un très bon prix. Tu sais que je ne me sens pas capable d'aller voir notre père mais l'achat d'une maison serait le minimum que je puisse faire pour le remercier. Enfin, je veux aussi te remercier en t'offrant ton cabinet. Déclara Kenji.

\- Kenji je te remercie pour ton geste mais tu n'as pas besoin de m'acheter quelque chose en échange de la maison car tu es mon frère et c'est tout donc je ne veux pas voir des questions d'argent s'immiscer entre nous. Affirma Pansy.

\- Mais…

\- Par contre, Père sera très ému par ton geste si tu veux vraiment lui offrir son logement donc nous pouvons partager les frais si tu veux. L'interrompit Pansy abasourdie par cet élan de générosité inattendu de son frère envers leur père.

\- Oui mais j'insiste aussi pour t'acheter quelque chose à toi, Dit Kenji.

\- Non : je suis désolée Pansy mais tu devras acheter cette propriété toute seule car Kenji et moi allons avoir beaucoup de frais à affronter entre la rénovation de la maison, la réalisation de son restaurant asiatique et l'achat de ma pâtisserie. Donc, nous devons faire attention. Intervint Naé.

\- Naé ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends ton choix et je le respecte. Répondit Pansy afin d'éviter des problèmes avec sa belle-sœur.

\- Oui moi aussi donc nous allons nous occuper de tout. Renchérit Toorj qui préférait acheter le chalet sans l'aide de Naé sinon sa belle-sœur ne cesserait de le rappeler tous les jours.

\- Bon tant mieux. Dit Naé.

\- Naé tu n'as pas à intervenir dans la conversation : je te signale que cet argent est arrivé sur mon compte grâce au geste de MON PÈRE et la maison me sera donnée par MA SŒUR. Donc j'ai bien le droit de dépenser un peu d'argent en leur offrant quelque chose en échange non ? Rétorqua son mari furieux.

\- Oui tu peux leur faire un cadeau si tu veux mais pas dilapider ton argent non plus car la maison coûte 15000 gallions. De plus, nous avons aussi un enfant à nourrir donc songe à lui d'abord au lieu de penser à ta sœur ou ton père ! Ordonna Naé.

\- Dis donc : je vous ai toujours nourri sans problème tous les deux donc cesses de dire des conneries. Rétorqua Kenji.

\- Ce ne sont pas des conneries donc nous ne partagerons pas les frais d'achat de cette baraque. Répliqua Naé.

\- Je te signale que ma sœur a moins d'argent que moi sur son compte mais SON MARI la soutient dans ses choix au point de lui proposer d'acheter cette baraque pour qu'elle puisse non seulement exercer de nouveau dans son futur cabinet mais aussi donner un logement à mon père. Pourquoi tu n'en fais pas de même pour moi ? Se lamenta Kenji.

\- Parce que je suis réaliste au sujet des frais que nous attendent. Tu as déjà réalisé ton rêve car tu as ton restaurant à Aviemore mais tu veux également un local asiatique. En revanche, moi je n'aurais rien ici si tu donnes l'argent à ta sœur au lieu d'acheter la pâtisserie. Rétorqua Naé.

\- Je vais aussi t'acheter ta pâtisserie donc tu vas réaliser ton rêve, mon père aura une maison, ma sœur son cabinet et tout le monde sera content ! Protesta Kenji.

\- Non je ne réalise pas vraiment mon rêve car je voulais ouvrir ma pâtisserie à Altay mais tu n'as jamais voulu m'aider à en construire une là-bas et tu veux me l'acheter ici pour m'amadouer. Répliqua sa femme blessée.

\- Mais Naé tu sais fort bien qu'un commerce de ce genre ne fonctionnerait pas à Altay. Rétorqua son mari abasourdi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais : on n'a jamais essayé !

\- Je ne suis pas une tirelire non plus : tu n'avais qu'à mettre de l'argent de coté au lieu de le dépenser à tout-va durant nos séparations.

\- Toi non plus tu n'étais pas économe avant ! Protesta Naé.

\- Oui j'étais bête en 1999 mais ensuite j'ai réalisé mes erreurs. Je n'aurais jamais du dépensé l'argent offert par mon père pour des bêtises. Donc maintenant tu vas me laisser aider ma sœur à lui offrir une maison car je ne suis pas un ingrat contrairement à toi: tu ne sais que réclamer de l'argent à ton père ou moi pour satisfaire tes caprices ! Tonna Kenji.

\- Non !

\- C'est MON ARGENT ET PAS LE TIEN CAR IL ME VIENT DE MON PÈRE DONC JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX AVEC DONC TU NE PEUX RIEN ME DIRE PUISQUE NOUS NE SOMMES PAS MARIES SOUS LE RÉGIME DE LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES BIENS. Tonna Kenji.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance et tu tentes de me maintenir sous ton autorité grâce à ton argent ! L'accusa Naé.

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton père de t'acheter ta pâtisserie si tu ne veux pas de mon argent. D'ailleurs, je ne vais probablement pas l'acheter si tu m'empêches d'offrir cette baraque à ma sœur et mon père... Menaça Kenji.

\- Kenji ne commences pas à imiter ton père en te mettant au chantage ! Ordonna sa mère.

\- Silence Eej: cette conversation ne concerne que ma femme et moi ! Rétorqua son fils sous le regard curieux d'Archibald qui avait l'impression de revoir Patrick dans l'attitude de Kenji.

\- Kenji... Tenta Pansy.

\- Non Pansy: je ne me laisserai pas faire par Naé car nous avons une règle chez moi: je lui achète ce qu'elle veut et elle me laisse gérer mes propres biens comme je l'entends en échange. Donc il n'est pas question de remettre en cause nos règles sinon, je ne lui achète plus rien hormis le nécessaire. L'interrompit Kenji d'un ton plus doux car il se sentait toujours le grand-frère protecteur envers sa petite sœur bien plus fragile que lui malgré sa magie.

\- Kenji tu es un hypocrite car tu détestes ton père et maintenant tu veux l'aider pour faire une bonne impression devant les deux Britanniques ici présent. Affirma Naé.

\- C'est vrai je déteste mon père mais je ne suis pas un ingrat non plus donc il n'est pas question de laisser ma pauvre sœur et Toorj dépenser autant d'argent sans les aider à payer le logement du Vieux ! Décréta Kenji. _ »

Les deux époux commencèrent à s'énerver mais évitèrent d'étaler leur vie privée en présence de Potter pas habitué à leurs scènes homériques. Ensuite, Pansy intervint pour les apaiser avant de les convaincre de se calmer. Harry curieux en profita pour étudier ses méthodes en psychomagie et estima qu'elle connaissait manifestement bien son métier. Ensuite, la jeune femme tenta de mettre fin à la question de la propriété en affirmant que Toorj et elle l'achèteraient tous seuls et Kenji achèterait le mobilier. Ainsi tout le monde participerait à l'achat ou l'aménagement de la maison du vieil homme et personne ne serait lésé. Naé acquiesça aussitôt car elle préférait débourser 2000 livres plutôt que 15000 gallions mais la jeune femme ne nota pas le regard furieux de son mari qui refusait de laisser sa sœur tout payer :

« _ Penny: tu n'es pas obligée de tout payer et ce ne serait pas juste donc je vais t'aider pour l'achat du rez-de-chaussée car c'est notre père à tous les deux qui y logera. Protesta Kenji.

\- Kenji je te remercie pour ta proposition et je l'aurais accepté au sujet du rez-de-chaussée si j'étais certaine de ne pas te créer de problèmes. Toutefois, je refuse de provoquer des tension entre Naé et toi donc je vais m'en charger. Affirma Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas juste Pansy tu n'as pas à jouer à Mère Théresa, ni Toorj. Protesta Kenji.

\- Elle ne va pas jouer à Mère Théresa: Pansy, tu as toujours tes primes qui t'attendent à Gringott donc vas les chercher et tu auras tes 15000 gallions. Comme ça tu pourras tout payer avec cet argent sans rien débourser de ton propre chaudron. Ainsi, tu payes la baraque et elle restera exclusivement à toi comme ça Patrick ne devras pas discuter avec tes enfants pour les problèmes de succession quand vous serez morts Kenji et toi. Enfin, si Kenji veut vraiment participer aux frais pour votre père, vous n'avez qu'à mettre 1000 livres chacun pour acheter le mobilier. Proposa Naé.

\- Oui c'est vrai : tu as tes 15000 gallions en train de t'attendre à Gringott. Se souvint Toorj.

\- Oui c'est donc le Ministre qui va payer mon cabinet et le logement de mon père. Plaisanta Pansy pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- ...

\- Alors Kenji faisons comme a dit Naé: nous partageons les frais d'achat du mobilier et la maison sera réglée grâce aux primes. Proposa Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas juste Penny car ces primes t'ont été versée pour compenser ta détention arbitraire et t'aider à t'installer ici. Retorqua Kenji avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Eh bien leur objectif est atteint puisque je vais m'ouvrir un cabinet grâce à elles et j'en profite pour loger Père à sa sortie de prison. Trancha Pansy.

\- Les gobelins savent effectuer des virements sur des comptes moldus donc vous leur donnez vos bons puis ils pourront convertir vos primes en livres avant de les virer à la banque d'Aviemore. Ajouta Archibald.

\- C'est Tsagaan Sar avant l'heure dans ce cas ! S'enthousiasma Toorj désireux de voir sa femme reprendre son véritable travail abandonné depuis quatre ans et demi.

\- Oui c'est vrai donc nous devons aller à Gringott. Dit Pansy inquiète à l'idée de se rendre à Gringott mais consciente que les 15000 gallions octroyés par le Ministère lui permettrait de faire des économies.

\- Tu te sens d'y aller ? Demanda Toorj soudainement inquiet.

\- Non mais il faudra bien même si j'ai peur de rencontrer des gens de mon passé sur le Chemin de Traverse ou de faire une crise d'angoisse en plein milieu de la foule.

\- Mm mais j'y pense : on peut peut-être transplaner dans ton coffre directement comme à la banque de chez nous en Mongolie ? Proposa Toorj.

\- Non c'est impossible les gobelins d'ici ont renforcé leurs protections après le coup de Mr Potter en 1998 d'après Nott. Estima Pansy.

\- Les Gobelins m'en veulent encore. Avoua Harry.

\- Mais j'y pense Mr Potter l'un des aurors chargés de notre protection pourrait peut-être me faire transplaner à l'intérieur de Gringott ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Je ne peux pas vous faire transplaner dans votre coffre des Parkinson. Précisa Harry amusé.

\- Non je sais bien mais serait-il possible de transplaner dans le hall tout simplement ? Je voudrais éviter d'attirer l'attention. Expliqua Pansy.

\- C'est possible car cela fait aussi partie du programme de protection. Dit Harry.

\- Merci, cela m'arrangerait vraiment si un auror ou vous-même m'accompagniez car vous pourriez également me servir de témoins. Affirma Pansy.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Harry._ »

L'auror resta ensuite surpris par le récit de Pansy sur la méprise des gobelins. Il approuva aussitôt l'idée de la sorcière sur la nécessité d'un témoin prêt à attester le fait qu'elle prélèverait seulement ses primes et pas l'argent des Parkinson. La Serpentarde acquiesça tout en dissimulant son idée sur le témoignage de Potter auprès du Ministre au sujet de la banqueroute des Parkinson puisque l'argent était pratiquement fini d'après son père. Par contre, Archibald reprit la parole pour rappeler au chef des aurors que les directives du ministère ne concernaient pas les objets donc Pansy pourrait les retirer sans problème puisqu'elle était maintenant la propriétaire du coffre Parkinson malgré le gel des avoirs de la famille. Harry acquiesça et rassura donc l'écossais sur sa parfaite connaissance des lois.

Enfin, la jeune femme affirma se rendre d'abord au magasin moldu pour imprimer ses photos afin de les montrer à son père et discuter avec lui. Elle proposa à Kenji de venir mais ce dernier déclina son offre. Par contre, il affirma l'accompagner à Gringott quand elle s'y rendrait. Pansy acquiesça avant de proposer à Toorj de retourner à la supérette.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette fin de chapitre vous a plu.**_

_**Que pensez-vous du chalet et de sa disposition ou encore de l'attitude de chacun ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous le désir de Kenji de participer aux frais d'achat de la maison pour aider son père et offrir le cabinet à Pansy ?**_

**_D'après vous, Pansy a-t-elle eu une bonne idée en proposant à Potter de l'accompagner pour lui servir de témoins ?_**

**_A bientôt !_**


	61. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le coffre ?

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Désolée pour ma lenteur au niveau de la parution mais c'est l'été et j'ai pas mal de contre-temps et d'occupations en ce moment. Donc je m'excuse à l'avance si le rythme de parution de mes fictions ralentit en cette période. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Les deux époux développèrent rapidement les clichés grâce à la borne présente à la supérette du coin. Une fois les photographies entre ses mains, Pansy les observa avant d'affirmer que ce logement serait probablement parfait pour son père et Roby qui pourrait aménager dans l'ancienne salle de répétition de la moldue. Toorj acquiesça, néanmoins, il songea que cette chambre risquait de servir également à Kenji en cas de besoin si le cracmol finissait par divorcer. Le Mongol connaissait le caractère orgueilleux et entêté de son beau-frère donc il se tenait prudemment à l'écart de ses lites conjugales, néanmoins, Toorj avait noté le changement subtil de Kenji manifestement désireux d'aider son père même s'il affirmait le détester. Aussi, il se demandait si le fils prodigue ne finirait par aller pleurer dans le giron de _Daddy_ si Naé décidait de le larguer.

Le sorcier chassa ensuite ses pensées à la vue de sa femme en train de fixer un ours en peluche exposé dans la vitrine. Il lui demanda si elle désirait acheter ce truc pour Saejin mais sa compagne le surprit en affirmant que cette peluche lui faisait penser à Zabini. Toorj resta surpris un instant mais il se ressaisit après avoir songé aux propos de son épouse sur ce type manifestement passionné par les peluches. Le mongol lui proposa donc d'acheter ce truc afin de l'offrir au prisonnier si c'était son souhait. Pansy avoua n'avoir jamais pensé à Zabini durant toutes ces années, néanmoins, ce type lui faisait maintenant de la peine après leur rencontre en prison. La sorcière était consciente de devoir rester discrète mais elle désirait offrir un paquet à Zabini ou lui écrire de temps en temps pour entrecouper sa solitude par quelques petits gestes. Au cours de la conversation, Pansy estima également qu'il aurait besoin d'aide pour affronter sa nouvelle vie et s'y adapter. La sorcière songea donc à un détail :

« _ Je pense que Ronald devrait lui faire consulter un psychomage pendant ses derniers mois de détention à Azkaban : le thérapeute pourrait l'aider à se préparer mentalement pour sa sortie puis l'accompagner durant ses premières semaines de liberté car Zabini va subir de nombreux chocs.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna son mari.

\- Ce type s'est retrouvé à Azkaban à l'âge de dix-huit ans et n'a pas vécu sa jeunesse, ni une vie d'adulte normale. Zabini ne voit pas grand-monde non plus donc quelqu'un doit l'aider à se réinsérer dans la société mais aussi se réhabituer aux gestes du quotidien. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mm, il pourrait fort bien devenir l'un de tes patients dans ce cas. Suggéra Toorj.

\- Je ne pense pas ou du moins pas tant qu'il sera en prison, sinon, je risque de me mettre à découvert car mes visites sont certainement relayée auprès de tous les prisonniers par _Radio Azkaban_.

\- Il y a une radio à Azkaban ? Demanda Toorj surpris.

\- En fait, c'est le surnom donné au bouche à oreille entre les prisonniers: tout le monde est avide de nouvelles donc ils s'espionnent les uns, les autres au point de savoir qui reçoit du courrier ou des visites. Révéla Pansy.

\- Donc tout le monde sait que tu vas voir ton père ou que tu as parlé avec Zabini. Conclut Toorj.

\- Exact. La seule chose que les prisonniers ne savent pas c'est le contenu des lettres, les propos échangés et la nature des colis à moins que le destinataire ne l'exhibe comme les Carrow le font._ »

Les deux sorciers discutèrent encore un moment puis Pansy finit par acheter un nounours, du pain, des tranches de dinde rôties, des biscuits et même des boissons chaudes instantanées pour Zabini. Une fois de retour à la ferme, la sorcière utilisa sa baguette pour enlever les étiquettes afin d'être certaine que le prisonnier ou les gardiens ne puissent pas remonter jusqu'à l'origine du lieu d'achat. Enfin, les deux sorciers transplanèrent sur la berge avant de monter à bord de la barque du passeur qui les salua et discuta avec eux tout en les portant à Azkaban.

* * *

Une fois parvenu à la prison, les gardes saluèrent le couple puis les laissèrent s'installer dans le box pendant que l'un d'eux allait avertir Parkinson et le second portait le petit paquet à Zabini surpris. Ce ne fut cependant pas la nourriture ou le nounours qui intéressèrent le plus Blaise mais le message inclus dans le paquet car cela permettait au prisonnier d'avoir un contact avec quelqu'un. Blaise lut donc sa petite lettre avec attention.

« _ Bonjour Blaise, _

_Je suis allée dans un magasin moldu aujourd'hui et ce nounours m'a fait penser à toi puisque je connais ta passion de collectionneur. Tu le sais probablement déjà grâce aux commérages de Radio Azkaban mais je viens parfois rendre visite à mon père depuis l'autre jour. C'est probablement l'un des sujets de conversation du moment entre les prisonniers à la mine ou durant les promenades mais bon j'espère que les gens n'y feront plus attention d'ici peu. Tu avais raison sur le fait que mon père a subi de profonds changements et sa santé n'est pas très bonne. Aussi, je fais de mon mieux pour venir le voir le plus souvent possible afin de tenter de récupérer le temps perdu ou au moins lui faire compagnie, voire, l'assister durant ses vieux jours. _

_Et toi où en es-tu de ta peinture : tu es parvenu à peindre une nouvelle toile ? J'ai vu quelques unes de tes œuvres sur internet (je ne sais pas si tu connais ce système moldu mais je dirai que ça ressemble un peu à une pensine où tu vois les images, voire, les scènes défiler, sauf que tu n'as pas une pensine mais un ordinateur à la place): je ne connais rien à l'art mais tes peintures m'intriguent. On peut y voir la souffrance mêlée à l'amour pour la vie d'après les critiques donc cela plait beaucoup aux gens. C'est vrai que tu as su créer des contrastes saisissants entre les formes et les couleurs. En tout cas, c'est pas mal donc continue comme ça. Ronald Weasley m'a promis de me faire savoir le nom de la galerie où ton directeur artistique expose tes dernières toiles en ce moment. Je pense donc aller y faire un tour afin de pouvoir les contempler de près. Enfin, je ne sais pas si tu as vu ses toiles mais Ronald est très doué lui aussi, tu devrais peut-être l'inciter à exposer ses propres œuvres après ta libération. De toute façon, vous ne vous feriez pas concurrence puisque vos styles sont très différents. _

_Là, je suis venue voir mon père aujourd'hui donc j'en ai profité pour te porter ces petites choses. J'espère que la dinde rôtie te plait toujours au moins ? Je me rappelle que tu adorais la viande dont les tranches de dinde rôtie à Poudlard donc ça me semblait adapté. Si tu aimes toujours autant la viande, je te conseille de te rendre dans un bon steak house moldu après ta libération. Certains appellent ça aussi restaurant à viande, les moldus y servent toutes sortes de viandes, voire même quelques poissons parfois comme du saumon grillé. Autrement tu pourras toujours faire un beau barbecue dans ton jardin lorsque tu seras installé chez toi. Je ne connais pas la date de ta libération mais tu pourras certainement le faire si tu sors en mai. Chez moi en Mongolie, nous faisons souvent des barbecues l'été car nous adorons ça et mon mari est vraiment le roi du barbecue. _

_A plus Zabini, _

_Pansy Parkinson._ »_

Ces quelques mots firent vraiment plaisir à Blaise car Ron était son seul contact avec l'extérieur avant la visite de Pansy. Le prisonnier décida donc de répondre à la sorcière afin de l'inciter à entreprendre une correspondance avec lui. Malgré l'absence de femmes dans sa vie depuis des années, Zabini ne cherchait pas à renouer avec Parkinson pour tenter d'obtenir du sexe facile à sa sortie mais simplement pour avoir quelqu'un à qui parler car Ron venait le voir tous les mois mais n'était pas enclin à une correspondance régulière. En revanche, Blaise estimait les femmes plus intéressées par ce genre de choses donc Parkinson pourrait fort bien correspondre avec lui, ce qui permettrait au détenu de détenir un second interlocuteur.

Ensuite, Blaise songea à la stupeur des prisonniers à la vue du fauteuil roulant du vieux Parkinson lors de la promenade dominicale dans la cour. Le vieil homme n'était pas resté longtemps dehors en raison du froid, néanmoins, il avait insisté pour sortir afin de respirer un peu d'air frais. Les prisonniers de droit commun et les ex Mangemorts avaient également noté la présence de l'elfe qui lui était attaché durant la journée. Certains détenus étaient donc venus parler au vieil homme puis ce dernier confirma la visite de sa fille ou encore l'aménagement de sa cellule en raison de ses problèmes de santé. Nul ne mettait en doute ses problèmes car tout le monde savait que le vieil homme était très alité et ses problèmes avaient empiré cette année, cependant, les curieux voulaient savoir s'il détenait vraiment un lit. D'autres désiraient aussi poser des questions sur sa chaufferette car ses voisins de cellule affirmaient se coller maintenant aux parois mitoyennes afin de profiter de la chaleur des murs eux aussi.

Parkinson avait acquiescé avant de demander à l'elfe de reprendre la promenade. Roby s'était donc mis à pousser le vieil homme de manière à se rapprocher du champ de vision des gardes pour ne plus subir les questions des uns ou des autres puis Zabini s'etait assis à proximité afin d'échanger quelques mots sur sa santé ou encore Pansy. Les autres prisonniers ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'envier le vieillard au point de souhaiter devenir grabataires eux aussi dans l'espoir de bénéficier de ces choses si leurs propres gosses les leur offraient. Les détenus estimaient également que l'état de santé de Parkinson devait vraiment être préoccupant pour que sa fille sorte enfin de sa réserve au bout de vingt ans et finisse même par lui rendre régulièrement visite en ces jours. Par contre, aucun prisonnier n'était parvenu à la voir hormis Zabini donc les sorciers s'interrogeaient maintenant sur son apparence réelle car personne ne se rappelait des traits de la petite Pansy avant sa transformation par les sorts de _Glamour…_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Pansy et Toorj attendaient Patrick Parkinson sans se douter de sa morosité depuis ce matin. Le vieil homme était bien évidemment heureux du retour de sa fille dans vie ou encore des photos reçues, néanmoins, il ressentait un profond dépit à la vue des clichés où _Grandad Archibald_ posait avec Pansy et ses enfants contrairement à lui. Malgré toutes les allusions de la jeune femme sur une possible amnistie, Parkinson craignait de ne pas l'obtenir car rien ne filtrait en prison au sujet d'éventuelles grâces en mai. Aussi, le sorcier s'imaginait déjà mourir tout seul dans sa cellule un soir à l'insu des gardes et donc sans sa fille près de lui si personne ne la contactait pour venir à son chevet. Il craignait aussi de ne jamais rencontrer ses petits-enfants. Or, Patrick ne voulait pas mourir seul après avoir enfin retrouvé Pansy et l'espoir d'une vie de famille plus ou moins normale.

Il finit cependant par chasser ses pensées au moment où le garde ouvrit la porte du parloir pour permettre à Roby de le pousser à l'intérieur. Le sorcier se ragaillardit un peu à la vue de son enfant et sentit également l'aura de l'anneau des Parkinson. Le prisonnier éprouva aussitôt un immense orgueil à l'idée que sa famille ne sombrerait pas dans l'oubli puisqu'un nouveau chef de famille était enfin présent. Ensuite, il se ressaisit avant de discuter avec sa fille un moment sous le regard tranquille des gardes conscients que le vieux Parkinson était un prisonnier sans problèmes, voire, un lèche-botte et ses visiteurs respectaient le règlement à la lettre donc ces trois-là ne présentaient aucun danger. L'un des gardiens sortit donc son journal de sa poche avant de discuter avec les autres des résultats sportifs sans plus se soucier des Parkinson ou du mari de la sorcière puisqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le parloir. Pansy en profita aussitôt pour lui montrer l'anneau car son père désirait le revoir. Ensuite, elle sortit ses clichés afin de les poser sur la vitre et montrer la maison à son père surpris par son enthousiasme.

« _ Père : il s'agit de votre future maison : je sais que j'aurai du attendre votre libération pour chercher ensemble un logement qui soit à votre goût mais le rez-de-chaussée est vraiment adapté à vos problèmes de santé. Donc nous l'avons acheté tout de suite pour éviter qu'une autre personne ne le fasse avant nous. Expliqua Pansy en mongol.

\- Mais pourquoi as-tu acheté cette maison si nous n'avons pas de garanties sur mon amnistie ? S'étonna Parkinson dans la même langue.

\- Parce que vous serez libéré Père. Affirma Pansy.

\- Mm, je préfère ne pas me faire d'illusions Pansy car personne ne dit rien à ce sujet. Avoua Parkinson inquiet et dépité à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir vivre près de sa fille.

\- Non Père : il ne s'agit pas d'illusions même si je n'ai aucun document officiel certifiant votre future libération. Insista Pansy.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ? Demanda son père d'un ton attentif.

\- D'après Harry Potter, le Ministre vous a inscrit sur la liste des graciés mais ce document n'est pas encore public. Révéla Pansy.

\- Donc je vais vraiment sortir ? S'enquit Parkinson soudainement plus combatif.

\- Oui donc vous devez reprendre des forces Père afin de résister encore un hiver à Azkaban puis vous sortirez probablement en mai à moins que le Ministre n'anticipe les libérations avant les fêtes qui seront données pour le vingtième anniversaire de la victoire. Dit Pansy.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux : franchement je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu un hiver de plus sans la chaleur du poêle ou le lit que vous m'avez offert tous les deux. Toutefois, je te promets de tenir Pansy car la perspective de sortir pour rester à tes cotés est la meilleure des potions reconstituantes. Affirma Patrick Parkinson dont la morosité s'était dissipée.

\- Voilà c'est ainsi que je veux vous voir Père: combatif et patient. Nous viendrons vous rendre visite régulièrement en attendant votre libération et nous allons faire de notre mieux pour améliorer votre alimentation afin de vous aider à reprendre des forces. Dit Pansy pour stimuler le vieil homme.

\- Mais Pansy : vous avez assez d'argent pour régler l'achat de cette maison ? S'inquiéta Parkinson._ »

La jeune femme le rassura aussitôt en affirmant utiliser ses deux primes pour pouvoir la payer tout de suite. Enfin, cela lui permettrait de ne pas toucher aux économies du couple ou l'argent présent sur le compte moldu enregistré à Aviemore. Durant la conversation, Patrick promit également de ne rien laisser filtrer sur son prochain départ de peur de provoquer l'annulation de sa grâce si la nouvelle était ébruitée avant l'heure. Ensuite, le prisonnier écouta les propos de son gendre sur son futur logis ainsi que le cabinet de Pansy situé juste au-dessus. Le vieil homme affirma pouvoir passer ainsi plus de temps avec sa fille avant de la rassurer sur sa compréhension au sujet de son installation dans une autre demeure que la sienne. De plus, le sorcier lui-même préférait éviter de rencontrer Naraantsuya de peur qu'elle ne finisse par lui lancer un sort un soir au cours d'une dispute. Patrick reconnut ses torts, néanmoins, il ne voulait pas passer ses vieux jours à subir la vengeance de sa femme ou sa belle-famille car les Panshriij étaient encore plus vindicatifs que lui. Le prisonnier fut également content de devenir le voisin d'Archibald d'ici quelques mois.

Ensuite, Pansy hésita un instant mais elle finit par lui révéler les intentions de Kenji avant l'intervention de Naé. Parkinson resta surpris par ce geste de gratitude totalement inattendu de la part de son fils puis il rassura sa fille en affirmant comprendre le retrait de Kenji si son épouse agissait de cette manière. La Serpentarde avoua ses craintes car son jumeau commençait à se lasser des caprices de Naé. Le prisonnier inquiet recommanda la prudence dans ce cas puisque cette femme pourrait fort bien tenter d'utiliser le petit Patrick comme une arme contre Kenji. Pansy affirma que son frère en était conscient donc tous deux songeraient à un plan afin de convaincre Naé d'accepter une garde conjointe de l'enfant en cas de séparation. Patrick poussa un soupir puis le prisonnier émit le vœu de voir les choses s'arranger entre les deux époux.

* * *

Afin de ne pas inquiéter le vieil homme, Pansy changea de sujet en avouant à son père son projet de se rendre à la banque ou encore son idée d'emmener Potter avec elle afin qu'il puisse témoigner de l'état du coffre. Toutefois, la sorcière désirait savoir s'il y avait quelque chose de compromettant ou non à l'intérieur avant d'y faire entrer l'auror. Parkinson ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer sous le regard surpris du couple et reprit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Tu peux non seulement emmener Potter mais aussi le Ministre si tu veux puis tu me raconteras la réaction de Kingsley parce que ce type va probablement pleurer à la vue du faible montant de nos gallions dans le coffre. Dit le prisonnier hilare.

\- A ce point-là ? S'étonna Pansy en songeant à la foule de gallions en leur possession avant la guerre.

\- Je te l'ai dit : Voldemort a non seulement exigé les bijoux de ta mère restés au manoir et les tiens qui faisaient partie de ta dot mais ce fumier a aussi vidé notre coffre à force de venir y piocher. Ensuite, j'ai calculé l'argent restant puis j'ai acheté vos biens à Aviemore avant d'utiliser le reste pour soudoyer ces enflures du Magenmagot mais ces types n'ont rien fait pour nous deux au point qu'ils ne se sont pas opposés à la venue du Détraqueur pour toi le jour de ton procès ! Franchement, je pense même qu'ils espéraient qu'on nous donne un baiser à tous les deux comme ça personne n'aurait pu leur réclamer notre argent puisque Kenji était exclu de la succession . Estima Parkinson.

\- C'est fort plausible. Conclut Pansy.

\- Heureusement que tu as dévoilé le pot aux roses ce jour-là Pansy comme ça tu t'es sauvée et moi aussi par la même occasion. Enfin, changeons de sujet: il nous reste seulement 5000 gallions (36250 euros) dans le coffre. Affirma Patrick Parkinson.

\- C'est le Ministre qui va tomber à la renverse car il croit encore que nous possédons toujours des millions de gallions d'après ce que j'ai compris. Estima Pansy soudainement hilare.

\- Pourquoi tu ris Pansy ? S'étonna Toorj.

\- Parce que le Ministre a gelé nos avoirs dans l'espoir de tout récupérer en plus du manoir et de tout ce qui était à l'intérieur, mais il n'aura pas les millions escomptés si jamais il parvient à nous prendre les gallions restants. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Exact et j'en suis bien heureux moi aussi, par contre, je suis désolé ma fille mais Voldemort a raflé également les gallions de ta dot. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non tu sais. Avoua le prisonnier penaud.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Père : vous avez bien fait de donner l'argent à Voldemort, sinon, ce fou nous aurait probablement torturé puis tué en cas de refus. Le rassura sa fille.

\- Je suis bien content que tu le comprennes Pansy : franchement, je ne suivais plus les conneries de Voldemort depuis bien longtemps au point de n'avoir jamais participé à un seul raid de ma vie puisque mon rôle se limitait à fournir de l'argent dés la première guerre. Toutefois, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser l'accès à notre coffre après son retour sinon ce fou se serait vengé sur nous trois. Alors, je préférais perdre tous mes gallions plutôt que de vous imaginer entre les mains des Mangemorts Kenji et toi à cause de mon refus. Avoua son père tout en tremblant rien qu'à l'idée de sa fille battue puis violée et Kenji torturé par des Mangemorts vicieux sous ses yeux en guise de représailles.

\- L'essentiel c'est que vous ayez pu sauver vos enfants et vous-même au lieu de mourir au fond d'une geôle après de nombreuses tortures. Renchérit Toorj conscient des peurs du vieil homme. _ »

* * *

Les deux époux apaisèrent de leur mieux le vieil homme qui finit par se calmer puisque son enfant ne s'était pas retrouvée brutalisée par les Mangemorts. Ensuite, le prisonnier s'excusa auprès de sa fille pour ne pas pouvoir lui donner d'argent supplémentaire, néanmoins, la sorcière affirma qu'elle ne voulait rien de plus avant de le remercier encore une fois pour les biens à Aviemore, l'argent sur le compte moldu et ses deux grisons. Ensuite, Patrick Parkinson songea au trousseau de sa fille encore au coffre avant de demander à Pansy si sa mère lui en avait fourni un autre au moment de son mariage. La sorcière connaissait le respect de son père pour les traditions des sang-purs et le rassura donc sur la présence d'un petit trousseau préparé par Naraantsuya durant l'année 1999. Ainsi, la sorcière avait fourni des draps, des courtepointes, du linge de maison mais aussi un collier à sa fille. Enfin, elle aida régulièrement le jeune couple durant les premières années de leur mariage donc Toorj et Pansy éprouvaient une grande reconnaissance à son égard.

« _ Pansy, tu parles d'un collier mais ta mère ne t'a rien donné d'autre : je lui ai offert beaucoup de choses durant son placement en Mongolie ce que Voldemort n'a jamais su donc Naraantsuya détenait encore pas mal de bijoux. Comment se fait-il que tu n'as rien reçu ? Interrogea Parkinson surpris.

\- Euh Père comment vous dire ça: ma mère a donné les bijoux ainsi que tous vos cadeaux à des œuvres de bienfaisance. Révéla Pansy embarrassée.

\- Je peux comprendre sa colère donc ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle ai donné les cadeaux reçus mais ta mère aurait pu te laisser au moins quelques bijoux: comme ça tu aurais eu quelque chose de ma part aussi. Heureusement, que j'ai pensé à ton trousseau et que tu vas pouvoir le récupérer puisqu'il est dans le coffre sinon tu ne recevrais rien de ma part. Se lamenta Parkinson.

\- Mon trousseau est encore dans le coffre : je croyais qu'il se trouvait au Manoir au moment de notre arrestation et que le Ministère l'avait vendu ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Non, je l'avais mis dans le coffre pour que le Ministère ne puisse pas te le piquer. Expliqua Parkinson.

\- Merci Père : il y avait de très belles choses dans mon trousseau. S'enthousiasma Pansy.

\- Quand je pense que tu renâclais à le préparer au début ! _Rappela Parkinson._ Je suis bien content de voir ton soudain intérêt pour ton futur linge de maison, tes vêtements, les meubles ainsi les objets que j'ai rajouté pour la future maison supplémentaire que je comptais te construire en guise de cadeau de mariage. Bon je n'ai pas pu le faire à cause de la guerre mais j'ai acheté le bois et le mobil-home à la place. Affirma Parkinson.

\- C'est déjà très généreux Père car ce n'est pas un du donc merci pour tout. Dit Pansy.

\- Ce n'est rien. Se rengorgea Parkinson.

\- En ce qui concerne mon trousseau, Birdie m'avait convaincu de le préparer pour me marier avec la personne de mon choix plus tard si je parvenais à me débarrasser de Malefoy. De plus, vous m'avez donné carte blanche donc j'ai pu acheter ce que je voulais au niveau vêtements et Birdie m'a conseillé pour le linge de maison ainsi que tous les services. Avoua Pansy.

\- Je m'explique maintenant la raison de ton enthousiasme. Je pense que Birdie pourra utiliser ses sorts pour adapter les vêtements à ta véritable taille sinon tu vas nager dans tes tenues Pansy car tu étais une géante avant. Estima le prisonnier.

\- Oui c'est faisable et puis je connais un sort pour le faire moi aussi. Expliqua la jeune femme.

\- J'ai aussi glissé dans ton trousseau la parure de perles de ma mère, la chevalière de mon père, la mienne, mon alliance et celle de ta mère ainsi que la chaîne de Patrick car ce fumier de Voldemort n'a rien demandé à ce sujet donc j'ai pu dissimuler leur existence. Enfin, _Daddy_ t'a aussi rajouté le serre-tête ou diadème de mariée orné de perles et de strass de ma mère qui te plaisait tant à l'insu de Voldemort. Ces bijoux sont seulement à toi donc je ne veux pas te voir les partager avec Kenji ou ta mère. Insista son père.

\- Euh Kenji va probablement me demander certains des bijoux de nos grands-parents ou votre chevalière et Eej va probablement vouloir la chaîne de Patrick…

\- Pansy j'ai fait réaliser une chevalière pour les dix-sept ans de ton frère mais je ne la lui ai pas donné après ses nouvelles insultes. Il a aussi insulté mes parents pour me provoquer en ton absence donc je refuse de lui donner ma chevalière, celle de mon père ou les bijoux de ma mère. Enfin, ta mère se moque bien de nos alliances alors que toi tu en prendras soin. Donc Kenji ne peut pas te faire de crise de jalousie au sujet des bijoux car sa chevalière est bien plus chère que la mienne ou tous les bijoux de mes parents réunis. Quand à ta mère, elle a gardé tous les autres souvenirs de ton frère d'après ce que je sais et ne m'a jamais envoyé ne serait-ce qu'une seule photo de Patrick. J'en avais une sur moi seulement parce qu'elle était dans ma poche au moment de notre arrestation. L'interrompit son père extrêmement lucide.

\- … (silence gêné de Pansy).

\- Pansy : je ne te dis pas ça pour semer la zizanie entre ton frère, ta mère et toi mais seulement pour te faire comprendre la raison de mon choix. Enfin, ma chevalière te reviendra également après ma mort car je l'ai stipulé dans mon testament et ce bien avant qu'elle ne finisse dans le coffre du directeur d'Azkaban après mon arrestation. Poursuivit le prisonnier.

\- Kenji est troublé par vos gestes ainsi que les révélations d'Eej au point de regretter son attitude envers vous Père. Il veut même reprendre notre nom donc je suis certaine qu'il regrette ses propos envers nos grands-parents et vous. Répondit Pansy.

\- Tant mieux mais cela ne change pas mon choix Pansy : tu es ma seule fille donc je veux que ce soit toi qui obtienne la parure de ma mère. Elle l'aimait beaucoup car c'est la seule chose que mon père a pu lui offrir lors de leur mariage puisque son magasin n'était pas très florissant. Ces bijoux ont une grande valeur affective à mes yeux et je sais que tu en prendras grand soin contrairement à ton frère. Enfin, tu as les mêmes initiales que ton frère Patrick et moi donc ma chevalière est parfaite pour toi. Expliqua Parkinson.

\- Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces choses Père : je prendrais soin de ces bijoux. Par contre, j'espère ne pas hériter de votre chevalière avant longtemps. D'ailleurs vous pourrez de nouveau l'endosser en mai car le directeur rend toutes leurs affaires aux détenus libérés. Confessa Pansy.

\- Je l'endosserai de nouveau avec plaisir dans ce cas car mes parents ont fait d'énormes sacrifices pour me l'offrir donc j'y tiens beaucoup. Affirma Patrick Parkinson satisfait face à l'attitude de sa fille.

\- Père je suppose que Voldemort n'a pas vu ces bijoux dans le coffre donc comment êtes-vous parvenus à les cacher ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Tu te souviens des poupées Penny, Kenny et Pat ? Rappela le prisonnier.

\- Oui je me souviens de nos trois poupées mais celle de Patrick a disparu en 1989 après sa mort. Ensuite, la mienne et celle de Kenji sont également devenues introuvables quand je suis revenue après la bataille le 3 mai 1998. Dit Pansy.

\- En fait, c'est moi qui détenais la poupée de Patrick depuis sa mort et je lui parlais à l'insu de tous. Après le _ Hem_ placement de ta mère, j'ai emmené la poupée dans ma chambre pour la garder tout le temps avec moi. J'ai continué mon délire jusqu'au jour où j'ai placé la poupée dans le coffre aux cotés de la tienne ainsi que celle de Kenji. Ensuite, je parlais à la photo de ton frère après notre arrestation mais elle s'est abîmée donc je ne l'ai plus. Toutefois, j'ai repris ma tête grâce au psychomage. Avoua le prisonnier.

\- Père, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir su vous aider car je n'ai rien compris toutes ces années. Je vous porterai des photos de Patrick la prochaine fois. S'excusa Pansy peinée pour son père réduit à parler à la poupée de Patrick pour tenter de le retrouver un peu.

\- Tu ne pouvais rien faire Pansy car tu étais une enfant : c'était à moi d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste pour demander de l'aide au lieu de m'accrocher à un poupée et de vous manipuler ton frère, ta mère et toi. D'ailleurs, je ne veux plus voir cette poupée. Modéra son père.

\- … (soulagement de Pansy)

\- En janvier 1998, je n'avais pas encore préparé la boite où tu as trouvé l'anneau et tout le reste mais Voldemort me réclamait de plus en plus de choses donc j'ai décidé de dissimuler le peu de bijoux qui nous restaient. J'ai alors utilisé vos poupées pour y dissimuler ces choses avant de les placer au coffre. Ta Penny a maintenant un serre-tête dans ses cheveux, un très joli collier de perles autour du cou, un bracelet au poignet, des boucles d'oreilles aux oreilles et trois bagues aux doigts entre les alliances ainsi que la chevalière de mon père. Celle de Kenji endosse sa chevalière mais Voldemort n'a pas prêté attention aux poupées durant ses dernières visites donc ce fou n'a pas compris le subterfuge. Ensuite, j'ai placé aussi au coffre la poupée de Patrick le 2 mai : elle porte la chaîne de ton frère autour du cou. Maintenant tu vas pouvoir récupérer ta poupée et celle de Patrick mais aussi les bijoux. Par contre, tu vois si tu veux rendre sa poupée à Kenji ou pas. Révéla le prisonnier.

\- Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ces bijoux donc merci Père.

\- Tous les éléments de ton trousseau sont inscrits dans un registre tenu par le gobelin chargé de notre coffre à la banque. Donc le Ministre ne peut pas te les voler puisqu'ils sont officiellement à toi. Aussi, tu peux te rendre sans soucis à la banque et n'oublie pas de me raconter la tête de Potter si tu l'emmènes au coffre. Affirma le prisonnier.

\- D'accord Père. _ »

* * *

Le prisonnier évoqua aussi ses nombreux débiteurs à travers le monde mais il estima préférable de ne pas demander à Archibald ou à Srimgurg le chargé du coffre des Parkinson à Gringott de réclamer l'argent de peur d'attirer l'attention de certains sur la famille. En revanche, Parkinson estima que ses débiteurs asiatiques satisferaient volontiers ses requêtes au sujet d'information sur les Adiriig et les Deriig en échange de l'extinction de leurs dettes. Enfin, les trois sorciers changèrent de sujet à la vue des gardes en train de plier leur journal. Pansy s'exprima alors de nouveau en anglais:

« _ Père, nous avons acheté de la nourriture pour Roby et vous mais il y a-t-il quelque chose qui pourrait vous faire plaisir en particulier ou à lui ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

\- Mm, Roby ne peut pas avoir de vêtements mais je pense que cet elfe aimerait bien des draps et des couvertures neuves pour sa paillasse dans le quartier des elfes la nuit. Roby n'a pas voulu en prendre parmi mes affaires car il a peur que cela me fasse défaut ensuite, cependant, il acceptera volontiers un cadeau de ta part. Quand à moi je n'ai besoin de rien de plus. Affirma le vieil homme songeur.

\- Vous ne voulez pas un objet ou des couvertures supplémentaires ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Non mais je vous remercie pour votre proposition Toorj.

\- Il y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre qui pourrait vous faire plaisir ? Insista le mongol toujours peiné par la vision du vieil homme en prison.

\- J'aurais bien aimé voir vos enfants comme Archibald mais ce n'est pas possible. Confessa Parkinson dépité.

\- Vous les verrez un jour. Promit Pansy sans oser en dire plus en présence des gardiens. _ »

* * *

Toutefois, l'un d'eux réagit aussitôt avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Vous pouvez peut-être les emmener ici avant leurs dix-sept ans selon l'âge de vos gosses Mrs Parkinson. Intervint le garde.

\- Ah bon : mais ce n'est pas interdit ? _ S'étonna Pansy._ Enfin, c'est un endroit sinistre pour un enfant. Estima la sorcière tout en songeant à son propre effroi dans cette prison.

\- En fait, les enfants plus âgés ne sont pas admis mais les bébés oui jusqu'à l'âge de trois ans. Expliqua le garde.

\- Je ne le savais pas. Avoua Pansy.

\- Moi non plus. Confessa son père surpris.

\- C'est dans le règlement d'Azkaban depuis des siècles. D'ailleurs, une prisonnière pouvait garder son bébé avec elle dans sa cellule quand elle accouchait ici. Durant leurs grossesses ces femmes étaient dispensées des travaux à la mine puis jusqu'au troisième anniversaire de leurs gosses afin de pouvoir s'occuper de ces bébés. Ensuite, le règlement stipulait que ces enfants devaient être placés dans les familles de ces sorcières ou à l'orphelinat en attendant la libération des mamans. Révéla le gardien.

\- La séparation devait être difficile pour ces enfants et leurs mères. Estima Pansy peinée.

\- En fait, seule la première maman fut séparée de son gosse mais le scandale provoqué par cette séparation a incité le Ministre d'alors à gracier la prisonnière pour lui permettre de rejoindre son gosse. Ensuite, ses successeurs en ont toujours fait de même donc les mères quittaient la prison en même temps que leurs enfants même si elles n'avaient pas fini leur peine. Expliqua le garde.

\- Au moins l'enfant n'était pas séparé de sa maman. Estima Pansy.

\- Sans la malédiction qui a rendu stérile tous les gens présents à Poudlard durant la bataille, je pense que beaucoup des prisonnières d'Azkaban se seraient faites engrosser par le premier sorcier disponible durant leur labeur à la mine. Ces femmes auraient ainsi obtenu la liberté très rapidement. Estima le garde.

\- Oui c'est probable. Reconnut Toorj.

\- Beaucoup de sorcières l'ont fait par le passé d'après mon père qui était de garde ici jusqu'à sa retraite en 1993. Apparemment, seule Bellatrix Lestrange refusait de se faire engrosser donc elle repoussait toujours son mari. Ajouta le garde.

\- Cette tarée n'aimait pas son mari mais Voldemort donc elle ne voulait probablement pas d'un marmot de Lestrange. D'ailleurs c'est mieux ainsi, sinon je n'ose pas imaginer la nature du gosse engendré par cette folle furieuse avec son mari ou pire encore Voldemort. Expliqua Patrick Parkinson.

\- C'est clair. Quoiqu'il en soit vous pouvez emmener un bébé ici car il ne gardera pas de souvenirs de cet endroit. Par contre, un bambin de plus de trois ans, des enfants ou des ados ne sont pas admis puisque les médicomages pensent qu'ils resteraient traumatisés par la vision de la prison. Affirma le gardien.

\- Mm, nous pourrions donc emmener notre fille un jour dans ce cas puisqu'elle a seulement un mois et ne se rendra compte de rien. Dit Toorj à son beau-père.

\- Ce serait possible Pansy ? Demanda Parkinson avec espoir. _ »

* * *

Pansy hésita, néanmoins, la vision de l'espoir de son père ou encore sa fatigue l'incitèrent à accepter.

« _ Oui nous devrions pouvoir l'emmener avec nous d'ici une dizaine de jours ou deux semaines environ Père. Estima Pansy tout en songeant qu'ils pourraient faire un détour durant leur voyage en camping-car afin de s'arrêter près de la berge avant d'emmener Saejin à Azkaban avec eux.

\- Tu me ferais vraiment plaisir Pansy : merci. Avoua le prisonnier dont les yeux étaient humides.

\- Fort bien Mrs Parkinson: prévenez-nous la veille de votre visite pour que nous puissions nous organiser. Je pense que nous vous emmènerons dans notre bureau ou une autre salle afin que vous puissiez porter votre bébé à l'abri des regards des autres prisonniers si jamais quelqu'un d'autre vient au parloir ce jour-là. Dit le garde.

\- Merci beaucoup Mr le gardien. Répondit Pansy_ »

Ensuite, Parkinson se sentit ragaillardi par la perspective de pouvoir rencontrer au moins l'un de ses petits enfants lui aussi. Au bout d'un moment, Pansy et Toorj partirent mais les sorciers promirent de revenir bientôt. Enfin, Haje porterait plus souvent des colis pour que le prisonnier puisse manger d'avantage de protéines afin de résister à cet hiver rigoureux en attendant _l'arrivée du printemps qui porterait avec lui un grand vent d'air frais_. Parkinson acquiesça car il avait bien évidemment saisi le message codé de sa fille. D'ailleurs, l'un des gardes approuva les propos de la sorcière avant de lui conseiller de porter aussi des produits laitiers si possible afin d'aider le vieil homme à obtenir un peu de calcium pour ses vieux os.

* * *

_**A l'origine, ce chapitre était plus long mais j'ai décidé de le partager en deux. Donc on verra le passage à la banque dans le prochain. Alors que pensez-vous de cette visite au parloir ou des révélations de Parkinson à sa fille ? **_

_**A bientôt ! **_


	62. Rencontre à Gringott

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Voici la suite du chapitre: je tenais cependant à rappeler que le Rating est M car il y a des allusions aux coups subis par Astoria dans cette partie. En fait, la scène n'est pas décrite mais je voulais le préciser pour éviter de choquer quelques lecteurs. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt. **_

* * *

Une fois de retour sur la terre ferme, les deux époux rejoignirent les autres chez Archibald avant de résumer leur visite en présence de Potter. Ce dernier confirma aussitôt la possibilité d'emmener des bébés rendre visite à des familiers détenus à Azkaban. Par contre, Harry surpris demanda à la jeune femme si elle était vraiment certaine des propos de son père avant de rester sans voix après avoir compris que le coffre des Parkinson ne détenait vraiment plus rien hormis 5000 gallions ainsi que des objets de famille inclus dans le trousseau de la jeune femme.

Harry réalisa donc que la ruine des Parkinson était due à la mise à sac du coffre familial par Voldemort pour financer ses œuvres puis les pots-de-vin versés à certains membres du Magenmagot. Harry curieux apprit également que le Vieux Parkinson ne croyait plus aux propos de Voldemort depuis longtemps au moment du retour de ce fou, néanmoins, le vieil homme ne pouvait pas refuser de le laisser accéder à son coffre, sinon, la famille au complet serait finie dans le caveau familial après de nombreuses tortures.

Aussi, Patrick Parkinson achetait leur sécurité et sa neutralité grâce à l'argent versé à Voldemort mais aussi les bijoux de sa femme encore présents au manoir ainsi que ceux de sa fille qui finirent dans les poches de cet être répugnant. Ensuite, le vieil homme tenta de négocier avec des membres du Magenmagot afin d'obtenir la liberté pour Pansy et lui en cas de défaite de ce fou ainsi que des représailles contre les Mangemorts ou leurs familles mais les gens se contentèrent d'empocher l'argent.

Au cours de la conversation, Harry comprit également que la Serpentarde était consciente de la présence d'un Détraqueur le jour de son procès car les gens la détestaient. Pansy lui fit également part des doutes de son père sur un possible baiser pour lui aussi si les personnes corrompues tentaient de le faire disparaître afin qu'il ne puisse pas révéler leur corruption.

Fort heureusement, Pansy avait changé la donne grâce à ses révélations fracassantes, ce qui permit au vieil homme de finir en prison et pas comme un légume après le baiser du Détraqueur. L'auror songea que les doutes du prisonnier détenaient quelques fondements, même si, rien ne pouvait prouver ses affirmations. Il affirma donc enquêter sur la corruption des membres du Magenmagot :

« _ Donnez moi les noms des personnes corrompues afin que je puisse demander au Magenmagot de les exclure avant d'enquêter sur cette histoire.

\- Mon père ne m'a pas donné les noms de ces gens donc je ne connais pas leur identité. Dit Pansy.

\- Mais pourquoi votre père ne les a pas dénoncés ? Insista Potter.

\- Mon père ne l'a pas fait en 1998 de peur de s'attirer des ennuis car personne ne l'aurait cru. A présent, mon géniteur le fera encore moins, sinon les membres corrompus du Magenmagot pourraient tenter de chercher des informations sur mon frère et moi en Mongolie pour se venger de lui. Or vous imaginez ce qui se passerait si ces gens rencontraient les Adiriig ou Deriig avant de leur révéler notre véritable identité ? Expliqua Pansy.

\- Les membres des deux clans viendraient nous chercher ici et agiraient de manière à nous tuer tous sans susciter de soupçons grâce à un « accident » comme une fuite de gaz durant notre somme si nous habitons à Aviemore ou un accident de voiture, voire de cheval… Compléta Kenji.

\- Exact. Renchérit sa jumelle.

\- Ce n'est pas juste : votre père a payé pour ses crimes mais pas les gens corrompus qui ont accepté son argent. Donc ces personnes doivent comparaître devant la justice mais aussi rendre à votre père l'argent extorqué puisque ce vieil homme n'avait manifestement pas toute sa tête au moment des faits si j'ai bien compris. Protesta Harry auprès des jumeaux.

\- Oui c'est injuste mais nous ne pouvons rien faire sinon, nous nous exposerions au danger. Insista Pansy.

\- Mm c'est une vision des choses que je ne partage pas mais c'est votre choix. Estima Harry.

\- Il vaut mieux rester en silence mais vivre en sécurité plutôt que de risquer nos vies de cette manière. Enfin Mr Potter : les membres du Magenmagot honnêtes refuseraient de croire mon père, même si vous le soumettiez au _Veritaserum_ devant eux. Estima Pansy.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Mr Potter : mon père a maintenant repris ses esprits mais vous pensez sérieusement que le Magenmagot croirait ses propos après ses gestes entre 1991 et 1998 mais aussi sa thérapie ? Demanda Pansy surprise.

\- Je pense que le _Veritaserum_ prouvera la crédibilité de votre père. Estima Harry après réflexion.

\- A mon avis, il ne serait jamais considéré comme un témoin crédible même sous l'effet du _Veritaserum_. Insista Pansy.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Potter.

\- Vous connaissez déjà les gestes de mon père envers nous et maintenant vous venez d'apprendre aussi le fait qu'il parlait avec la poupée de Patrick pendant des années. A mon avis, les membres non corrompus du Magenmagot croiront donc en toute bonne foi que mon géniteur est sincère uniquement parce qu'il croit fermement à des délires tout droit sortis de son imagination en raison de ses troubles mentaux durant cette période. Avoua Pansy.

\- Mm, je n'y avais pas pensé. Reconnut Harry songeur.

\- Pauvre Vieux : il devait vraiment perdre les pédales pour en arriver là. Déplora Kenji.

\- Euh, je suis désolée les enfants : je ne m'étais pas aperçue qu'il était mal à ce point. Reconnut Naraantsuya penaude.

\- On le sait : tu préférais t'envoyer en l'air avec son neveu plutôt que de t'occuper de notre père. L'accusa Kenji sans se soucier de blesser sa mère.

\- Kenji ne parle pas ainsi à Eej : elle a souffert de la mort de Patrick également. Donc nos parents étaient tous deux victimes de leurs propres troubles. Intervint Pansy pour défendre sa mère.

\- Ouais mais elle aurait du s'occuper de son mari au lieu de batifoler avec notre cousin et rien ne me fera changer d'avis Penny donc range tes notions de psychomagie car ça ne marche pas avec moi. Affirma Kenji.

\- Ne sois pas aussi dur avec Eej. De toute façon, c'est vieux tout ça et Père s'en fout. Il veut juste sortir puis vivre en paix auprès de nous. Insista sa sœur.

\- Pauvre Vieux : d'abord, il nous a perdu en 1991 à cause de ses délires et de Maman puis il a passé des années en taule. Fort heureusement, le destin lui sourit enfin puisqu'il va sortir en mai et pourra vivre une fin heureuse auprès de toi son enfant chérie. Dit Kenji.

\- Kenji : il pense à toi aussi. Modéra Pansy.

\- Oui si tu le dis mais bon le Vieux est conscient que c'est toi qui veut t'occuper de lui et pas moi. Affirma Kenji.

\- Tu finiras bien par aller le voir à Azkaban ou ici. Dit Pansy.

\- Non je n'irai pas car je me sens incapable de le rencontrer. Par contre, je regrette de ne pas voir Malefoy payer pour ces crimes. Reprit Kenji.

\- De quels crimes parlez-vous : ce type n'a tué personne donc pourquoi vous montrez-vous aussi hostile envers lui ? Interrogea Potter abasourdi.

\- C'est vrai : ce type n'a tué personne de manière directe mais il a fait beaucoup de mal par le passé et il en fait peut-être encore aujourd'hui. Rétorqua Kenji.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'inquiéta Potter.

\- Malefoy a fait vivre un enfer à ma jumelle durant les dernières années de leurs fiançailles. Pansy ne nous avait rien dit à mon père ou moi parce qu'elle croyait aux menaces délirantes de mon père. Toutefois, le Vieux ne m'aurait pas jeté dehors même en cas de rupture entre ma sœur et Malefoy puisqu'il ne l'a pas fait en mai 1998. Dit Kenji.

-J'aurais du en parler à Père mais j'avais peur de lui à ce moment-là. Se reprocha Pansy.

\- Or si Pansy avait révélé les faits à notre père, le Vieux se serait servi de sa baguette pour punir Malefoy et moi j'aurais pété la gueule du blondinet même sans magie. Je pense même que le Vieux lui aurait lancé un bel _Avada Kedavra_ avec ma bénédiction ! Affirma Kenji à Harry abasourdi par la soudaine violence de Kenji.

\- Je n'aime plus Patrick depuis longtemps mais il aurait eu ma bénédiction également. Je pense même que je lui aurais envoyé des oranges et du whisky toutes les semaines dés le début de sa détention à Azkaban afin de le remercier pour le meurtre de ce fumier de Malefoy. Affirma Naraantsuya.

\- Si votre frère et votre mère parlent de cette manière, c'est que Malefoy vous a donc fait beaucoup du mal ? Demanda Harry soudainement inquiet à Pansy.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir rompu nos fiançailles parce que j'aurais vraiment préféré le Baiser du Détraqueur à un mariage avec ce type. Avoua Pansy à Potter abasourdi.

\- C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne puisses pas porter plainte contre ce fumier. Fulmina Kenji.

\- Je sais mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de voir les Adiriig ou les Deriig débarquer si ces fous tentent de nous chercher en Grande-Bretagne sorcière. Imagine, ce que ces tarés nous feraient s'ils trouvent un article sur nous à cause de la médiatisation autour d'un procès. Rétorqua Pansy dépitée.

\- Quel procès pourriez-vous intenter à Malefoy ? Demanda Harry surpris.

\- C'est un sujet assez délicat Mr Potter : je vous demande pardon pour ma brusquerie mais je ne me sens pas capable d'en parler en ce moment. Dit Pansy gênée avant de saisir son inhalateur pour respirer et se reprendre un peu.

\- Mm, je comprends. Répondit Harry après avoir noté son agitation qui n'était pas feinte.

\- Bon changeons de sujet : je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour transporter mon trousseau. Dit Pansy.

\- Il est si volumineux que ça Sissy ? Demanda son mari surpris.

\- Oh oui il est énorme. Reconnut sa femme.

\- Pansy ton père t'a acheté tant de choses que ça ? Demanda Naraantsuya gênée en songeant au petit trousseau préparé à la hâte par la Mongole pour sa fille entre sa sortie de l'hôpital en 1998 et le mariage de sa fille le 14 février 2000. De plus, la sorcière ne roulait pas sur l'or car elle avait donné tous les bijoux offerts par Patrick à des associations caritatives. Ensuite, Naraantsuya avait du payer le crédit de la voiture offerte à Kenji en 1998 donc elle n'avait pas pu offrir un beau trousseau à sa fille lors de son mariage précipité. La sorcière culpabilisait encore de ce fait, surtout après avoir vu le somptueux trousseau de Naé en 2008 et qui avait été préparé par Odval et Batbold depuis des années…

\- Oui Eej mais j'aime aussi ton trousseau. La rassura sa fille.

\- Patrick a probablement bien des défauts à vos yeux Naraantsuya mais je peux vous affirmer que le trousseau prévu pour Pansy est très beau. Intervint Archibald._ »

* * *

Ensuite, Pansy appela Birdie et lui donna quelques instructions. L'elfe revint un quart d'heure plus tard en compagnie d'Haje et Hie qui transportaient des capes immenses, des toques, des gants, un éventail extrêmement large ainsi que des sacs. La sorcière saisit l'une des pelisses avant de visser sa toque sur sa tête tout comme son jumeau car tous deux voulaient dissimuler leurs visages le plus possible de peur d'être reconnus par des sorciers fréquentés durant leur enfance si jamais ils rencontraient quelqu'un à Gringott. En son for intérieur, Harry estima ces précautions superflues, néanmoins, il nota la réelle anxiété de la psychomage et ne dit rien tout en s'interrogeant avec inquiétude sur les propos des Panshriij au sujet de Malefoy…

Pendant ce temps, Toorj lança des sorts d'extensions sur les sacs, ce qui rappela à Harry celui lancé par Hermione sur son petit sac afin de transporter toutes leurs affaires durant la chasse aux horcruxes. Pansy expliqua que le linge était déjà soigneusement conservé dans des coffres, voire, des malles mais pas les meubles, ni les tableaux ou le reste, même si, son père avait utilisé de nombreux sortilèges pour préserver ces choses probablement toujours intactes. Toorj resta ensuite abasourdi par les propos de sa femme convaincue qu'ils pourraient meubler le B&amp;B grâce au mobilier inclus dans son trousseau.

Le mongol s'interrogea donc sur l'importance de ce trousseau et songea à un détail puis il décida d'utiliser le sortilège _Reducto_ afin de pouvoir réduire la taille des meubles comme celle des jouets des maisons de poupées afin de les mettre dans les sacs sans problèmes dans ce cas.

Naraantsuya curieuse demanda à sa fille la permission de venir également pour voir toutes ces choses. Entre-temps, Naé posa une question à son mari:

« _ Comment se fait-il que ton père n'ai rien déposé au coffre pour toi hormis ta chevalière ? Demanda Naé à son mari.

\- Depuis quand les hommes sang-purs ont un trousseau ? Ils ne portent pas du linge mais de l'argent, des meubles, voire, la Ger ou la maison s'ils peuvent l'acheter tous seuls. C'est que j'ai fait en achetant l'appartement où nous vivons à Altay. Rappela Kenji surpris.

\- En général les parents aident le marié à acheter ces choses. Toutefois, je ne parlais pas de trousseau mais du fait qu'il n'y a pratiquement rien pour toi dans le coffre. Avoua Naé.

\- Mon Vieux m'a donné mes biens à Aviemore mais aussi 50000 gallions que j'ai bêtement gaspillés à cause de mes conneries. Aussi, j'ai reçu ma part ou mon trousseau si tu préfères. Enfin, je te rappelle que je suis exclu de la succession au sujet des biens de ma famille. Affirma Kenji.

\- Oui mais pourquoi c'est Pansy qui aura la chevalière à la mort de votre père alors que tu es le seul fils ? Interrogea Naé surprise.

\- Parce que j'ai régulièrement insulté mon père et ses parents en l'absence de ma sœur pour faire sortir le Vieux de ses gonds. Avoua Kenji à sa femme.

\- Ah... Déplora simplement Naé pour qui les personnes âgées ne devaient pas être maltraitées ou insultées.

\- Aussi, c'est normal qu'il ne me laisse pas sa chevalière vu tout mon mépris à son égard. Toutefois, je dois reconnaître une qualité au Vieux : il n'a jamais cédé à la colère même si ça se voyait qu'il avait parfois envie de me botter le cul. Avoua Kenji.

\- Patrick avait compris votre petit jeu Kenji donc il ne voulait aucunement vous donner la satisfaction de l'énerver. Votre père savait également que vous désiriez recevoir des coups afin d'aller le rapporter à votre sœur dans l'espoir qu'elle ose enfin se rebeller contre lui elle aussi. Donc Patrick faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme en votre présence durant les rares périodes où vous étiez seuls tous les deux car il n'a jamais frappé un gosse ou une femme et il ne comptait pas le faire. Intervint Patrick.

\- Kenji : tu n'aurais pas du insulter tes grands-parents qui étaient déjà morts depuis un moment en 1991. Je ne t'ai pas appris ces choses. Lui reprocha sa mère honteuse.

\- Oui je sais, je me suis très mal comporté. _ S'excusa le cracmol._ Franchement, je peux déjà m'estimer content d'avoir reçu une chevalière, de l'argent et mes biens à Aviemore de la part du Vieux parce que moi je n'aurais rien laissé à mon gosse à sa place. Conclut Kenji.

\- Kenji, tu sais fort bien que… Tenta Pansy inquiète.

\- Non Pansy n'essaie pas de me trouver des excuses parce que j'ai fait des erreurs moi aussi. Franchement, je me sens incapable d'endosser la chevalière du Vieux ou de garder les bijoux de nos grands-parents après toutes mes insultes à leur égard donc je veux que ce soit toi qui les garde. Bon on peut y aller maintenant ? Conclut Kenji._ »

* * *

Pansy acquiesça mais elle fit d'abord de son mieux pour apaiser son frère. Pendant ce temps, Harry se rendit à la banque pour avertir les gobelins de l'arrivée de Pansy et lui éviter de transplaner dans le hall. Dix minutes plus tard, il revint la chercher puis les deux époux, les cracmols, Naraantsuya, Mac Kintosh ainsi que les trois elfes s'accrochèrent à l'auror pour transplaner ensemble dans l'un des salons privés de Gringott. Une fois parvenue à destination, Pansy saisit son inhalateur afin de s'apaiser un peu au lieu de se laisser gagner par l'angoisse et songea qu'elle ne risquait rien car ils n'étaient pas dans le hall. La jeune femme remercia donc Potter surpris pour son geste en affirmant avoir besoin de temps pour affronter les anciens élèves de Poudlard: aussi, elle ne voulait pas se montrer aux gens pour le moment.

Ensuite, un gobelin vint chercher le couple pour les accompagner au bureau de Srimgurg le Gobelin chargé du coffre des Parkinson à Gringott. Toorj curieux suivit sa femme dans les couloirs avant de se retrouver dans une petite salle surchargée de décorations en or puis il se souvint de la passion des Gobelin pour les métaux précieux. Un gobelin se leva à leur vue afin d'accueillir _Milady et Milord Parkinson ou Mac Kintosh-Parkinson__. _Après quelques salutations d'usage, l'employé les pria de s'asseoir avant de les imiter tout en saisissant un registre. Le gobelin prit ensuite la parole :

« _ Je suis content de vous revoir Milady mais comment dois-je vous appeler maintenant : Milady Parkinson ou Mac Kintosh-Parkinson ? Interrogea le gobelin.

\- Mac Kintosh-Parkinson je vous prie car mon mari et moi voulons associer nos deux noms pour ne pas faire sombrer dans l'oubli celui de ma famille paternelle, ni le titre. Répondit Pansy.

\- Très bien Milady Mac Kintosh-Parkinson : votre coffre vous attend. Expliqua le gobelin.

\- Je ne pensais pas pouvoir accéder à mon coffre un jour puisque le Ministère a gelé les avoirs de la famille Parkinson. Avoua Pansy.

\- Certes Milady, ce n'était pas possible jusqu'à aujourd'hui à cause des prétentions ridicules du Ministère mais votre anneau a manifesté sa puissance à la banque afin de signaler l'arrivée du nouveau chef de famille. Nous avons donc versé le montant de vos deux primes dans le coffre. Expliqua le Gobelin.

\- Je vous suis profondément reconnaissante pour votre geste Mr Srimgurg et celui du directeur car j'ai bien conscience que la banque n'a pas du tout commis d'erreurs contrairement aux propos de votre supérieur dans sa lettre. Aussi, j'apprécie vraiment votre délicatesse et votre astuce puisque cela me permet ainsi d'accéder à mon coffre à la barbe du Ministère. Je vous remercie sincèrement pour tout. Affirma Pansy d'un ton cérémonieux car son père lui avait appris durant l'enfance que les Gobelins de Gringott tenaient énormément à la politesse et le cirage de pompes. Une fois contents, les gobelins devenaient plus maniables puis ils acceptaient plus facilement de faire quelques faveurs en cas de besoin…

\- Je suis heureux de noter votre rapidité d'esprit similaire à celle de votre père Milady. Constata simplement le gobelin satisfait par les remerciements de la sorcière.

\- Mon père était un homme d'affaires avisé donc il plaçait sa confiance en vous Mr Srimgurg et je vous fais confiance moi aussi. Que dois-je faire pour pouvoir accéder à mon coffre aujourd'hui ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Il ne manque plus que votre signature sur plusieurs documents : c'est une simple question de formalité car votre père s'est chargé de tout en 1998. Par contre, je ne peux pas vous permettre d'accéder une seconde fois à votre coffre à moins que vous n'obteniez l'abandon des prétentions du Ministère. Expliqua l'employé._ »

XXXXX

La jeune femme avoua alors au Gobelin son intention de montrer le coffre à Harry Potter pour qu'il puisse témoigner de son contenu devant le Ministre. La sorcière affirma que le Gryffondor ne dirait rien en sa présence et elle-même n'émettrait aucune remarque, néanmoins, Pansy était certaine que l'auror finirait par y songer puis il demanderait peut-être à Kingsley de leur rendre leur coffre. Le Gobelin réfléchit quelques minutes et estima son idée intéressante, cependant, il avoua son scepticisme :

« _ La Banque n'autorisera jamais un membre du Ministère à accéder à votre coffre mais je doute que l'auror Potter puisse vous aider à le récupérer un jour Milady, sinon cela créerait un précédent. Expliqua Srimgurg.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Mr Srimgurg ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Si vous parveniez à récupérer votre coffre, les autres victimes comme Milord Théodore Nott voudraient le faire également, ce que le Ministre refuse car il espère toujours parvenir à réquisitionner l'argent des défunts Mangemorts comme feu Saturnus Nott ou ceux encore en prison comme votre père par exemple. Estima l'employé.

\- Dans ce cas, que devons-nous faire mon mari et moi pour ouvrir un nouveau coffre Mr Srimgurg ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Milady comment se fait-il que vous souhaitez ouvrir un coffre personnel ici au lieu de transférer votre trousseau à la banque sorcière d'Oulan-Bator ? Demanda Srimgurg curieux.

\- En fait, mon mari et moi pensons fermer notre coffre à Oulan-Bator et tout transférer ici. Avoua Pansy.

\- Donc vous souhaitez ouvrir un nouveau coffre personnel à Gringott en plus de celui de votre famille. Constata Srimgurg.

\- C'est bien cela Mr Srimgurg.

\- En tant que chargé d'affaires de votre famille, je peux m'occuper de toutes les pratiques si vous le souhaitez Milady mais votre coffre ne sera pas prêt aujourd'hui. Donc vous devez retirer votre trousseau du coffre familial maintenant et revenir plus tard avec si vous souhaitez le placer dans votre second coffre. Assura le Gobelin.

\- Très bien Mr Srimgurg et merci pour votre aide. Répondit Pansy._ »

* * *

Ensuite, l'employé montra plusieurs documents à la sorcière qui prit le temps de les lire en compagnie de Toorj avant de les signer. Une fois tous les documents dûment signés, le Gobelin saisit une liste afin de lire l'inventaire du trousseau puis Toorj s'efforça de ne pas s'endormir durant la lecture car il s'intéressait peu aux vêtements dont la robe de mariée, les chaussures, les sets de maroquinerie, les valises, le contenu des coffres en bois, les accessoires, les services de table, les vaisseliers, les ménagères, les batteries de casseroles ou autre, les pièces de tissus, tout le linge de maison, les meubles, le piano, les autres instruments de musique, les meubles de jardin, les tableaux, des objets de décoration ainsi que des livres... Par contre, il se ressaisit un peu au moment où le gobelin évoqua les objets magiques dont une pensine ou encore des grimoires.

Ensuite, le Gobelin demanda quelques précisions aux deux époux sur le montant de gallions qui serait transféré dans leur nouveau coffre avant de songer que les Parkinson avaient vraiment perdu beaucoup de choses car la somme indiquée était bien loin de la fortune autrefois en possession de ces gens. Toutefois, Srimgurg songea que le père avait fait fortune en partant pratiquement de rien donc la fille finirait peut-être par l'imiter un jour. En attendant, le Gobelin continuerait de la traiter avec beaucoup d'égard car la sorcière faisait toujours partie du Conseil des Vingt-Huit et détenait son anneau familial. De plus, elle pourrait rapidement retrouver une partie de sa fortune si elle réclamait le versement de l'argent prêté par Parkinson senior à tous ses débiteurs.

Srimgurg écouta également la requête de Pansy au sujet des deux primes puis il confirma pouvoir effectuer un virement sur un compte moldu avant de lire rapidement les documents tendus par Pansy. Le chargé du coffre affirma se charger de transférer l'argent à la banque d'Aviemore d'ici peu après la conversion des 15000 gallions en livres. Le Gobelin aborda également le sujet des nombreux débiteurs de la famille Parkinson avant de faire lire à Pansy toutes les reconnaissances de dettes établies par son père puis signées par ses débiteurs. Il affirma ensuite que Milady Mac Kintosh-Parkinson pourrait retrouver une petite partie de sa fortune si elle exigeait leur paiement. Enfin, elle se remettrait rapidement à flots si elle exigeait la restitution de la somme versée par son père en échange de ses fiançailles avec Malefoy.

En effet, l'accord prévoyait la restitution de la somme en cas de rupture entre les deux parties, la répudiation de Pansy après le mariage ou le décès de l'un des deux fiancés. Or, les Malefoy avaient profité de l'emprisonnement de Patrick et sa fille en 1998 puis de l'exil de Pansy pour ne rien rembourser malgré la dissolution des fiançailles. Toutefois, Milady Mac Kintosh Parkinson pouvait maintenant exiger son du puisqu'elle était rentrée... La jeune femme acquiesça, néanmoins, Pansy estimait devoir rester discrète en ce moment donc elle ne réclamerait pas grand-chose aux débiteurs résidant en Grande-Bretagne pour l'instant et encore moins aux Malefoy. Afin de ne pas donner une impression de faiblesse au Gobelin, la Serpentarde décida cependant de mentir sur le motif de son refus d'exiger quoique ce soit pour le moment. La sorcière reprit donc la parole :

« _ Je vais attendre un peu avant de réclamer l'argent.

\- Pour quelle raison Milady : vous pourriez rapidement renflouer vos caisses si vous exigez le remboursement de vos débiteurs ? Demanda le gobelin surpris.

\- Oui j'en suis consciente Mr Srimgurg mais je refuse d'engraisser le Ministère car cet argent risquerait de m'être retiré si le Ministre estime que le créancier de nos débiteurs était mon père Patrick Parkinson et non moi au moment où ces gens contractèrent leurs dettes auprès du chef de la famille Parkinson. Inventa Pansy.

\- Vous marquez un point Milady. Dit Srimgurg après réflexion.

\- Je vais donc attendre le moment propice pour exiger mon du car ces dettes sont héréditaires selon les accords contractés entre mon père et ces gens puis leurs descendants en cas de décès des débiteurs. Donc je peux patienter durant des décennies si nécessaire afin de récupérer l'argent quand le Ministère se sera lassé de bloquer les avoirs de ma famille. Inventa Pansy.

\- C'est une très bonne idée Milady. Approuva Srimgurg qui ne prit donc pas Pansy pour une faible mais une femme aussi rusée que son père puisqu'elle semblait agir par calcul et non timidité ou peur de réclamer son du.

\- Merci Mr Srimgurg.

\- Et que comptez vous faire au sujet de la famille Malefoy Milady ? Interrogea le gobelin.

\- Je m'occuperai également de cette famille au moment opportun… Mentit Pansy avec aplomb tout en esquissant un sourire Parkinsonien digne de Patrick Parkinson quand il s'apprêtait à fondre sur sa proie pour la ruiner totalement avant de lui laisser seulement ses yeux pour pleurer.

\- Certes Milady. Répondit respectueusement le Gobelin maintenant convaincu que la jeune femme détenait manifestement le même caractère que son père capable de simuler une bonhomie trompeuse, voire, une certaine idiotie durant des années avant de se transformer en requin pour ruiner ses adversaires au moment jugé opportun. En son for intérieur, Srimgurg estima donc que les Malefoy passeraient donc un très mauvais quart d'heure lorsque le nouveau chef de la famille Parkinson exigerait des comptes… Le gobelin se ressaisit et affirma accompagner la sorcière jusqu'à son coffre. _ »

* * *

Srimgurg ouvrit la porte et envoya l'un de ses assistants chercher les accompagnateurs du couple. Le petit groupe se rendit ensuite au coffre où Harry abasourdi nota effectivement la petitesse de la pile de gallions présents à l'intérieur du coffre. D'ailleurs, Kenji et Naraantsuya lui donnèrent involontairement une preuve supplémentaire de la ruine des Parkinson en confessant leur stupeur à la vue du coffre vide. Enfin, Pansy insista pour que l'auror assiste au prélèvement des 15000 gallions pour le compte de la jeune femme par Srimgurg. Ce dernier sortit ensuite du coffre en affirmant effectuer le transfert de l'argent à la banque d'Aviemore.

Une fois le gobelin parti, Harry calcula qu'il ne restait effectivement que 5000 gallions après le retrait des deux primes de Pansy. Par contre, l'auror constata la présence de nombreux coffres en bois ornés des initiales _PP_ manifestement remplis de linge de maison en tous genre, de vaisselles, de services de tables, de thé, café, verres ou autres, flûtes en cristal... Il nota aussi les malles remplies de lingerie, de vêtements, de chaussures, d'accessoires, de babioles, de tenues de soirée et de tenues d'équitation d'après la sorcière ainsi que le superbe coffre à bijoux malheureusement vide depuis le passage de Voldemort...

Ce ne fut cependant pas Pansy mais Kenji qui se lamenta de la disparition des bijoux de sa jumelle extrêmement raffinés et qu'elle aurait pu endosser ou vendre en cas de besoin. La jeune femme affirma préférer y renoncer mais être en vie plutôt qu'enterrée après avoir subi les représailles de Voldemort si leur père n'avait pas cédé aux requêtes de ce fou furieux.

Kenji acquiesça puis le cracmol s'interrogea sur le destin de ces bijoux maintenant car ils étaient tous marqués du poinçon _PP_ pour Pansy Parkinson comme les malles ainsi que le reste. Harry curieux dressa aussitôt l'oreille puis Pansy estima que Voldemort avaient du faire fondre les métaux précieux par ses fidèles et vendre les barres de métal ainsi que les perles ou les gemmes. A moins que ces gens ne soient parvenus à les revendre à des sorciers étrangers incapables de comprendre que les initiales PP n'étaient pas celles du créateur de ces bijoux mais simplement de la propriétaire. Autrement, ces bijoux devaient dormir dans l'une des boutiques de l'_Allée des Embrumes_.

L'auror observa ensuite Pansy et Toorj examiner les lustres, les tapis, les tentures, les tableaux, les objets, le piano, les autres instruments de musique, les livres, les objets de décorations ou encore tous les meubles présents. Après la vision des tableaux de paysages, des natures mortes ou des peintures marines, Harry resta cependant un instant songeur face aux portraits de la famille Parkinson : les premiers représentaient les deux époux, la famille encore unie avant la mort du fils aîné ainsi que les trois enfants souriants. Toutefois, les autres concernaient exclusivement le chef de famille Patrick Parkinson seul ou en compagnie de Pansy sous l'apparence infligée par son père. D'ailleurs, Harry vit parfaitement l'expression inquiète de la jeune fille sur toiles.

Le sorcier songea que Ginny possédait elle aussi un coffre orné de ses initiales au moment de leur mariage même si son trousseau était bien plus petit que celui de Parkinson, néanmoins, Mrs Potter n'aurait pas du tout échangé le sien, ni leurs places car Ginny fut certainement bien plus heureuse durant son adolescence que la Serpentarde... Enfin, Mrs Potter était probablement plus épanouie que la psychomage contrainte de revenir en Grande-Bretagne en raison des menaces qui pesaient sur sa famille. De plus, l'auror savait que la sorcière et son mari devraient également tout recommencer de zéro ici, ce qui ne devait pas enchanter l'ex auror contraint de démissionner du poste de ses rêves probablement obtenu après moult sacrifices.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry réalisa cependant que ce trousseau pourrait fort bien aider le couple puisque Pansy proposa de nouveau à son mari d'utiliser le mobilier ainsi qu'une partie du linge de maison pour meubler le B&amp;B. Toorj songeur acquiesça à la vue de tous ces meubles puis Pansy se perdit dans la contemplation d'un coffre particulier où Kenji admira la tenue traditionnelle de sa sœur prévue pour les séances au conseil des vingt-huit.

Ensuite, Pansy ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir un autre coffre pour montrer à sa mère sa robe de mariée soigneusement pliée mais Archibald ordonna à son fils de ne pas s'approcher de ce coffre-là car ça portait malheur. Son fils amusé rappela s'être déjà marié avec Pansy mais son père lui remémora son projet d'organiser une cérémonie britannique ce printemps ou cet été. Donc Robert ne devait pas voir la robe avant ce jour à moins que la sorcière ne décide de changer de tenue. Pansy hilare affirma avoir choisi une tenue indémodable en 1997 pour pouvoir se marier avec son futur prince charmant et pas Malefoy. Aussi, elle utiliserait bien celle-ci. De son coté, Naraantsuya n'osa pas déplier la robe pour l'observer en entier ici, néanmoins, la sorcière ne put nier que son mari n'avait pas lésiné sur la dépense. Pansy referma le coffre puis elle lui promit de la lui montrer ainsi que tout son linge de maison ou encore ses vêtements plus tard quand elles seraient tranquillement installées dans la pièce à vivre et non à Gringott. La sorcière affirma que les tenues étaient de coupe traditionnelle chez les sang-purs donc elles ne seraient pas démodées même aujourd'hui.

En revanche, Naé ne dit rien car ces choses étaient très belles, cependant, elle les trouvaient trop classiques, voire, surannées ainsi que très éloignées de ses goûts. En son for intérieur, la cracmolle estima donc son trousseau bien plus beau que celui de sa cousine même si Naé ne possédait aucun meuble anglais ou autant de service mais des bijoux ainsi que des meubles asiatiques à la place. Elle nota que sa belle-sœur n'ouvrit pas tous ses coffres en sa présence et ne lui offrit rien non plus, néanmoins, Naé estimait ne pas pouvoir se plaindre car elle-même n'avait rien offert à Pansy après lui avoir montré son propre trousseau deux jours avant son mariage avec Kenji. Effectivement, une amie moldue avait organisé pour Naé une soirée d'adieux au célibat dans un local moldu où la cracmolle s'était pavanée avec tous les bijoux offerts par sa famille à chaque anniversaire.

En revanche, Pansy n'avait reçu qu'un seul collier de la part de sa mère qui le lui avait offert quelques jours avant son mariage. Effectivement, la Serpentarde avait insisté pour rendre à Naraantsuya son collier de perles Akoya après son retrait au Mont-de-piété par Odval. Kenji et Naraantsuya avaient alors décrété que le collier de la sorcière serait hérité par Pansy qui l'endossait déjà en 1998 durant sa détention puis cette décision fut communiquée au notaire. Ensuite, Pansy avait eu quelques bijoux de la part de son mari, sa grand-mère ou même sa mère mais c'était bien peu comparé à ceux de Naé qui s'était pavanée toute la nuit sans se soucier d'exposer cette différence éclatante aux yeux de sa future belle-soeur. Pansy ne s'en était pas souciée mais elle ne tenait pas à imiter Naé maintenant en exposant ses tenues.

Pendant, ce temps, Toorj abasourdi ne put s'empêcher d'interroger son père sur la raison de la présence d'un mobilier aussi important dont plusieurs chambres à coucher neuves avec les matelas et sommiers inclus ou même des fontaines ainsi que des statues pour le jardin. Afin de lui répondre, Archibald donna d'abord quelques détails sur son ami:

« _ C'est le désir de briller auprès des sangs-purs de haut-rang qui a provoqué la ruine de Patrick car il s'est enrôlé chez les Mangemorts seulement pour se rendre intéressant aux yeux des Malefoy, Lestrange, Flint, Crabbe, Bullstrode, Goyle et compagnie… Mac Millian lui avait dit de ne pas se rapprocher de ces gens mais Patrick rêvait de devenir un grand parmi les sang-purs puis son orgueil a ruiné sa vie ainsi que celle de sa famille. Avoua Archibald avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Son désir de briller était aussi du à sa soif de revanche sociale... Dit seulement Kenji pour défendre son père pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Exact Kenji: souvenez-vous que votre père est parti pratiquement de rien car c'est votre oncle qui allait hériter du magasin de vos grands-parents. Aussi, Patrick a donc gravi les échelons de la société tout seul puisque les Parkinson ne possédaient pas grand-chose avant son essor donc les Malefoy et compagnie se moquaient souvent de lui à Poudlard avant de parler seulement dans son dos après l'essor de sa fortune. Commença Archibald.

\- Oui je sais puis la soif de revanche de mon père s'est intensifiée quand les gens se sont moqués en douce de notre famille après la mort de Patrick, la confirmation de mon statut cracmol puis la nomination de Pansy comme héritière de la famille alors que c'est normalement un fils qui devrait reprendre les rênes de la famille après la mort du précédent chef. Ensuite, les gens se sont aussi moqués en cachette de notre laideur après notre transformation à ma sœur et moi. Renchérit Kenji.

\- Après votre transformation, Patrick était conscient que beaucoup de gens parlaient de lui dans son dos comme d'un sang-pur parvenu, de vous comme un raté cracmol puis de Pansy comme un laideron total au point de plaindre Malefoy pour devoir épouser une telle mocheté. Ce fait irritait Patrick mais il refusait de lever les _Glamours_ sur Pansy car il ne voulait pas la voir ressembler à Naraantsuya. Conclut Archibald.

\- Oui il s'est excusé pour ce fait. Dit Toorj.

\- En raison des moqueries dans son dos sur les « parvenus Parkinson sortis de leur boutique », Patrick voulait donc offrir à sa fille un trousseau qui ferait baver d'envie jusqu'aux sang-purs les plus snobs comme Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy les futurs beaux-parents présumés de son enfant. Expliqua Archibald à son fils et Naé.

\- Alors il a acheté toutes ces choses pour épater les gens grâce au trousseau de sa fille. Estima Naé.

\- Non Naé : il voulait vraiment lui offrir un beau trousseau donc ce n'est pas seulement pour épater la galerie que le Daddy de Pansy a acheté ces choses. Comme tu le sais, mon père est devenu un taré après la mort de Patrick mais il a toujours tenu énormément à Pansy car c'était son enfant préférée même avant la mort de notre frangin. Affirma Kenji.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda sa femme.

\- Mon frère et moi n'étions pas du genre câlin contrairement à ma sœur: tu devais la voir se précipiter sur son Daddy à son retour le soir pendant que nous, nous finissions d'abord nos jeux. D'ailleurs, le Vieux se faisait toujours annoncer par les elfes et il attendait ensuite l'arrivée de ma sœur sur le perron car il adorait la voir courir vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras. Répliqua Kenji.

\- …

\- Après la mort de Patrick, mon père s'est progressivement éloigné de nous à cause de ses délires mais Pansy l'attendait toujours le soir et parvenait parfois à le sortir de son mutisme quand elle réussissait à le distraire. Quand ma mère a décidé de rentrer en Mongolie, j'étais d'accord mais pas ma sœur. En fait, Pansy refusait de nous suivre ou de laisser son Daddy tout seul en 1991. Reprit Kenji.

\- Patrick me disait déjà en 1991 que Pansy était la seule personne qui tenait sincèrement à lui contrairement à Naraantsuya ou vous Kenji mais je ne comprenais pas le sens de ses propos avant vos révélations sur les problèmes de vos parents. Dit Archibald .

\- C'est normal car nous n'avons jamais parlé de ces choses jusqu'à cette année pour ne pas troubler ma jumelle qui ne se souvenait de rien. Expliqua Kenji.

\- C'est triste tout ça. Vous auriez du en parler à Pansy avant car elle aurait pu aller voir votre père en prison dés 1999 au lieu de lui envoyer seulement des colis de peur de recevoir un Avada Kedavra de sa part si elle se présentait devant lui. Estima Toorj.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Toorj: je ne voulais pas la perturber d'avantage après la guerre quand elle faisait ses crises de panique à la seule mention de l'Angleterre ainsi que notre père. Ma sœur craignait notre géniteur même si elle détenait toujours la préférence du Vieux durant notre adolescence puisqu'il était bien plus satisfait par son enfant chérie toujours obéissante qu'un rebelle comme moi. Reprit Kenji.

\- Je suis désolé pour vous Kenji mais vous avez raison car vos insultes ont éloigné votre père. Enfin, Patrick était très attaché à votre sœur à sa manière donc il désirait le mieux pour elle, même si, je reconnais que son attitude était répréhensible envers votre mère et vous deux. Confirma Archibald.

\- Vous confirmez seulement mes dires donc vous ne me vexez pas Archibald. Après la disparition de ma mère, j'étais parfois seul avec mon père en attendant l'arrivée de Pansy durant les vacances scolaires. Je disais alors à mon géniteur que je finirai par me barrer en emmenant Pansy très loin de lui car je ne voulais pas la laisser seule en sa compagnie. Confessa Kenji.

\- Ce n'était pas bien de menacer ton père ainsi. Reprocha Naé.

\- Je voulais le punir de cette manière puisque ma jumelle était la seule personne à laquelle il tenait vraiment. Toutefois, le Vieux me disait toujours que SA fille pouvait partir un moment avec moi afin de me faire plaisir mais qu'elle finirait toujours par revenir à ses cotés puisque Pansy n'abandonnerait jamais son Daddy contrairement à moi ou mon ingrate de mère. Expliqua Kenji avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Patrick avait raison car votre sœur ne l'a jamais renié malgré sa terreur légitime après tous les gestes de votre père. Il disait également juste sur le fait qu'elle tient vraiment à lui puisque votre jumelle s'est occupée de votre papa à sa manière en lui envoyant des colis, en cirant les pompes des gardes pour lui assurer un bon traitement et en payant ses soins médicaux pendant vingt ans au lieu de le laisser pourrir dans son coin à Azkaban. Enfin, Pansy a surmonté sa terreur afin d'aller voir Patrick en prison l'autre jour quand elle a cru le voir mourir d'ici peu. Affirma Archibald.

\- Oh oui j'en suis conscient: ma sœur ne le dit pas mais elle a eu vraiment peur pour son Daddy quand Ron lui a parlé de son état. Pansy était vraiment terrorisée par mon père avant vous savez donc ce n'était pas un simple caprice de sa part. Ma jumelle l'a vraiment fui à cause de ses peurs envers lui mais elle serait probablement revenue le voir depuis bien longtemps si mon père lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui expliquer son soulagement de la savoir finalement loin de Malefoy et qu'il serait fini en prison même sans son intervention. Estima Kenji.

\- Je le pense aussi: Pansy tient vraiment à son Daddy donc elle lui a pardonné ses gestes et veut s'occuper de lui maintenant. D'ailleurs, Patrick en est conscient car il m'a dit que les filles c'est bien mieux que les garçons au point qu'il est très heureux d'avoir Pansy. Bon, moi je suis très heureux d'avoir Robert mais tous les fils ne se ressemblent manifestement pas. Renchérit Archibald sans se soucier de vexer Kenji qu'il considérait toujours comme un gros lard capricieux et ingrat.

\- (silence honteux de Kenji face aux propos d'Archibald).

\- Toorj je me pose une question au sujet du B&amp;B. Intervint Naé pour changer de sujet.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda son beau-frère.

\- Je me demande si les moldus réserveront des chambres dans votre B&amp;B si vous utilisez le trousseau de Pansy car ses meubles sont très beaux mais très classiques et le linge de maison est démodé d'après le peu que j'ai pu voir. Reprit Naé.

\- Je n'ai pas encore regardé le linge mais les meubles sont très beaux et adaptés au style ancien de la ferme donc on va pouvoir les utiliser pour meubler le B&amp;B sans dénaturer la maison. Du coup, nous ne devrons pratiquement rien acheter hormis les trucs moldus, ce qui nous permettra de faire beaucoup d'économies. Répliqua Toorj qui avait sincèrement admiré le style des meubles.

\- Toorj a raison Naé : les gens aiment se reposer dans de beaux endroits. Donc, je parie que je les touristes viendront au B&amp;B pour retrouver justement le genre d'ambiance proposé par la ferme. Ces meubles sont très classiques pour toi car tu es habituée à IKEA ou des meubles asiatiques mais ils ont été réalisés par des artisans. Ce mobilier est donc de qualité, confortable et il détient une grande finesse aux yeux des sorciers mais aussi de beaucoup de moldus je pense. Estima Kenji qui s'était rapidement repris car il s'estimait victime des manipulations de son père et considérait donc ne rien lui devoir. _ »

* * *

Archibald acquiesça puis il observa Pansy qui n'avait rien entendu car elle était en train d'examiner les artefacts magiques ainsi que les grimoires de la famille Parkinson en plus de ceux achetés par Parkinson pour son enfant. Parmi ces derniers, Pansy nota la présence de deux parchemins particuliers car il suffisait que le propriétaire du premier écrive un message pour que ce dernier apparaisse sur celui du second et vice-versa. La jeune femme les glissa donc dans son propre sac à main avant de chercher les poupées des trois enfants Parkinson en compagnie de son frère. Ce fut Kenji qui les trouva en premier avant d'appeler sa jumelle qui le rejoignit. Les autres finirent par s'approcher également puis Naé, Toorj et Harry surpris restèrent un instant déconcertés par la vision de ces poupées très différentes des jouets de Lily ou des autres petites filles.

Les deux hommes et la cracmolle observèrent attentivement les poupées-portraits des trois Parkinson puis la précision des traits de leurs visages d'enfant. Harry abasourdi eut ainsi l'impression de voir réellement la petite Pansy entrevue sur les photographies de la sorcière. Entre-temps, les jumeaux saisirent la poupée de Patrick avant d'appuyer son bras pour actionner un mécanisme puis la voix enregistrée de l'enfant retentit un instant pendant que Naraantsuya tentait de sécher ses larmes.

En effet, les jumeaux et leur mère eurent l'impression de retrouver le petit Patrick un instant puis ils comprirent la raison pour laquelle le vieil homme conserva la poupée près de lui à l'insu de tous. Ensuite, Toorj observa la poupée Penny dotée de belles anglaises, une robe sorcière classique en velours, un petit manteau, des chaussures, des bas, un diadème dans les cheveux et tous les bijoux évoqués par Parkinson. Enfin, Naraantsuya saisit la poupée de son fils aîné puis Kenji contempla également la sienne avant de s'attarder sur la chevalière endossée par son double miniature. Enfin, Potter prit la parole :

« _ Comment se fait-il que ces poupées vous ressemblent autant ? Demanda Harry abasourdi.

\- En 1989, un artisan sorcier proposait aux parents de créer des poupées-portraits de leurs enfants. Patrick et moi avons donc fait réaliser celles de nos trois enfants avant de les leur offrir pour Tsagaan Sar en février. Révéla Naraantsuya tout en tenant la poupée de Patrick entre ses bras.

\- Ginny ne m'en a jamais parlé mais bon elle n'a pas gardé ses poupées. Dit Harry.

\- Elle n'a peut-être pas de poupée portraits car très peu d'enfants sorciers les ont reçues en raison de leur prix très élevés. Révéla Naraantsuya.

\- On dirait qu'elles sont vivantes. En plus, elles sont aussi grandes que de véritables enfants. Dit Naé surprise.

\- L'artisan fabriquait des poupées totalement similaires aux enfants de ses clients au point de leur donner la même taille qu'eux. Expliqua Naraantsuya.

\- Kenji tu étais manifestement déjà grand et ton frère l'était aussi. Par contre, tu étais déjà vraiment minuscule Pansy. D'ailleurs, tu es encore plus petite que moi même maintenant. Constata Naé.

\- Mes fils ont repris la taille de leur père donc ils détenaient des tailles standards pour des enfants britanniques mais Pansy a repris de moi ainsi que de votre grand-mère. Toi tu es plus grande Naé car tu as repris la taille de ta mère. Expliqua Naraantsuya.

\- T'es mon petit nain de jardin Pansy. Plaisanta Kenji avant de soulever sa jumelle un instant.

\- Eh, je ne suis pas une naine quand même ! Protesta sa sœur.

\- C'est un peu déroutant de contempler cette poupée car on dirait une vraie petite fille. Confessa Toorj surpris tout en observant Penny.

\- Non c'est seulement parce que vous n'y êtes pas habitués : j'adore Penny et pas seulement pour notre ressemblance mais parce que c'était ma confidente durant mon enfance puis mon adolescence. Enfin, c'est une poupée de moi enfant donc personne ne peut faire d'amalgame entre nous. Affirma Pansy.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie et souriante donc je dois pouvoir m'habituer à sa vue. Répondit son mari cependant encore un peu surpris.

\- En tout cas, je comprends maintenant pourquoi le Vieux s'est enfoncé dans ses délires entre 1989 et 1998 car il a du prendre la poupée pour le vrai Patrick par moments. Répondit Kenji avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Cette poupée me fait vraiment impression à moi aussi. _Avoua leur mère._

\- Penny : tu vas garder la poupée de Patrick chez toi ou la donner au Vieux ? Demanda Kenji d'un ton soucieux.

\- Je vais la garder : Père va mieux mais je préfère éviter de la lui montrer et lui-même ne veut pas la voir non plus. Le rassura sa sœur.

\- C'est mieux ainsi Penny sinon il risque de replonger dans ses délires à la vue de la poupée de Pat. De plus, l'artisan avait aussi enregistré nos voix donc le Vieux entendait régulièrement la voix de Patrick entre 1989 et 1998. Je suppose que ce fait devait l'inciter à s'enfoncer encore plus dans ses hallucinations. Estima Kenji.

\- Il ne la verra plus. Promit sa sœur.

\- Il ne la verra pas car c'est moi qui vais garder Pat. Dit leur mère.

\- Non Eej : Pansy ne te la donnera pas non plus car je ne veux pas te voir sombrer en plein délire maintenant. Rétorqua son fils à la vue de sa mère en train de contempler la poupée avec tendresse .

\- Mais… Tenta Naraantsuya.

\- Penny va la garder car elle ne fait aucun amalgame entre la poupée et notre frère contrairement à toi ou au Vieux. _L'interrompit son fils._ Pansy je veux que tu garde la mienne également. Décida Kenji.

\- Tu ne veux pas reprendre Kenny ? Interrogea sa sœur surprise.

\- Non : les trois enfants Parkinson étaient très unis avant la mort de Patrick donc nos trois poupées doivent rester ensemble. Décréta son frère.

\- Très bien : je leur trouverai un bel endroit discret dans la maison mais hors de portée de mes enfants et j'en prendrai soin. Promit Pansy.

\- Bon et maintenant il faut nous organiser pour transporter ton trousseau Sissy. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de choses. Avoua Toorj.

\- Je te l'ai dit : Patrick tenait vraiment à ce que sa fille détienne un beau trousseau. C'était et c'est toujours la personne la plus importante de sa vie à ses yeux donc rien n'était trop beau pour sa fille. Expliqua Archibald.

\- On va se débrouiller entre tous les sac puis Haje, Hie et Birdie vont nous aider grâce à leur magie. Estima Pansy.

\- C'est bête de ne pas pouvoir venir chercher ces choses petit à petit. Déplora Kenji.

\- J'ai demandé à Srimgurg d'ouvrir un nouveau coffre pour Toorj et moi mais il ne sera pas prêt aujourd'hui donc on doit tout vider nous-même. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Srimgurg ne peut pas faire un transfert de toutes ces choses dans ton nouveau coffre plus tard ? Demanda Kenji curieux.

\- Non : il m'a dit que personne, pas même lui, ne pourra rentrer de nouveau à l'intérieur du coffre après notre visite d'aujourd'hui donc nous devons tout emmener maintenant hormis les 5000 gallions. Révéla sa sœur.

\- C'est vraiment bête, on aurait du ouvrir des coffres personnels avant comme ça tu faisais tout transférer par les Gobelins et tu prenais seulement ce dont tu avais besoin maintenant au lieu de tout déménager à la va-vite. Déplora Kenji.

\- C'est la vie comme tu dis souvent mais bon j'espère bien pouvoir reprendre la possession de notre coffre familial un jour. Répondit Pansy à son frère.

\- Mais pourquoi tenez-vous tant à ce coffre puisque vous en aurez un autre ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- C'est le coffre de mes ancêtres Mr Potter donc je ne veux pas m'en séparer. Affirma la sorcière.

\- Mr Potter vous n'avez pas vécu selon les traditions des sang-purs donc vous ne pouvez pas comprendre l'importance que nous accordons à nos coffres. Certes, le coffre reste la propriété du chef de la famille donc ses frères ou sœurs ouvrent leurs propres coffres personnels à leur majorité, néanmoins, ils savent que celui de leurs ancêtres est entre de bonnes mains. Ce n'est donc pas une question d'argent pour Pansy ou moi mais de tradition, voire, d'affection car ce coffre appartient à notre famille depuis la nuit des temps. Expliqua Kenji.

\- Ce coffre a une telle importance pour vous ? Demanda Potter à Pansy.

\- Oui parce que c'est le coffre de ma famille : mon père nous y emmenait souvent lorsque nous étions petits. Je me rappelle quand il disait à Patrick que ce serait lui qui en hériterait un jour mais que nous étions nous aussi importants Kenji, Eej et moi car nous étions des Parkinson également. Répondit la Serpentarde.

\- Un jour vous pourrez peut-être récupérer votre coffre. Tenta Potter.

\- Je l'espère mais j'ai des doutes. Avoua Pansy.

\- Et si tu donnais les 5000 gallions restants au Ministre en échange du coffre ? Proposa Kenji.

\- Non Kenji : le don de nos gallions provoquerait des problèmes aux autres.

\- Tu crois Pansy ? S'étonna le cracmol.

\- Nous n'avons "que" 5000 gallions et nous avons pu récupérer nos affaires donc nous ne perdrions pas "grand-chose" mais les autres oui. Greg et Théodore ont des sommes bien plus importantes dans leur coffre, le frère de Millicent a des souvenirs personnels dans le coffre de sa famille tout comme Millicent dont le trousseau est toujours à l'intérieur. Les jumelles détiennent également le leur ainsi que celui de leur mère dans celui des Carrow. Marcus a aussi des souvenirs de son père à l'intérieur du coffre des Flint, Greg rêve également de récupérer le sien puisque sa mère y a laissé de nombreux souvenirs de leur famille. Aussi, ils ne veulent pas perdre ces choses. Donc tu imagines ce qui se passerait si je donnais les 5000 gallions puis le ministère décidait de "rendre" les coffres aux autres seulement en échange de tout l'argent et des biens qui sont à l'intérieur ? Je ne veux donc pas créer de problèmes à Nott ou les autres. Rétorqua sa sœur.

\- Mm, tu as raison. Reconnut Kenji. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, il aida sa sœur à retirer les bijoux des mains, poignets, cous ou oreilles des poupées. Harry observa discrètement la parure, la chaîne ou encore les chevalières héritées par Pansy puis il les estima bien plus simples que la chevalière de Kenji. L'auror réalisa donc la justesse des propos de la Serpentarde sur le fait que les Parkinson ne détenaient pas grand-chose avant l'ascension de Patrick Parkinson. Par contre, il admira sincèrement la magnificence des alliances de Patrick et sa femme. Naraantsuya affirma à sa fille qu'elle pourrait en tirer une petite fortune, néanmoins, Pansy refusa de les vendre. Elle conserva également la chaîne de Patrick avec l'accord de Kenji et Naraantsuya. Harry contempla ensuite les trois elfes s'activer en compagnie de Pansy, Toorj, Naraantsuya et Archibald afin de miniaturiser les meubles et les objets plus grands pendant que Kenji observait sa chevalière sans pour autant oser l'endosser.

Enfin, les sorciers et les elfes sortirent du coffre avec tout le trousseau de Pansy dans les sacs puis ils trouvèrent un employé gobelin en train de les attendre pour les ramener à la surface. La Serpentarde jeta cependant un dernier regard nostalgique sur son coffre sous les yeux de Potter qui songea à tous les revirements vécus par la jeune femme. Le sorcier ne dit rien, néanmoins, il se promit d'en parler à Kingsley dans l'espoir d'obtenir une exception pour la Serpentarde manifestement très attachée au coffre de sa famille…

* * *

Une fois de retour dans le salon, les elfes transplanèrent tout le trousseau à la Ger montée ce matin sur le terrain de la jeune femme car Pansy estimait inutile de l'emmener en Mongolie puisqu'ils déménageraient d'ici peu. Par contre, elle garda les bijoux ou encore les parchemins sur elle et demanda à Birdie de prendre soin des poupées. Ensuite, Potter reçut un patronus puis il demanda à Pansy de se retrouver plus tard au mobile-home afin de la conduire chez Dudley. La sorcière acquiesça, Naraantsuya saisit les bras de son fils et sa bru pour transplaner ensemble pendant qu'Archibald rentrait lui aussi. Toorj et Pansy s'apprêtaient à transplaner également quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Astoria Malefoy puis le couple entendit la voix de Draco Malefoy. La Serpentarde abasourdie s'efforça de rester calme mais elle ouvrit son éventail pour y dissimuler une bonne partie de son visage.

Deux secondes plus tard, la sorcière trembla à la vue de l'irruption de Draco Malefoy tout en songeant aux gestes de ce fumier par le passé, néanmoins, la pression de la main de Toorj sur la sienne la rassura puis elle s'efforça de se reprendre car Malefoy ne pouvait plus rien lui faire. Pendant ce temps, Draco Malefoy surpris observa le couple d'étrangers et affirma sèchement à Astoria qu'elle s'était manifestement trompée de salon avant de l'entraîner dehors sans se soucier des deux Asiatiques, ni s'excuser pour leur intrusion. Draco ouvrit la porte du second salon et s'assit à l'intérieur en attendant d'être appelé par un Gobelin. De son coté, Toorj apaisa sa femme tout en songeant que l'alopécie de Malefoy semblait s'être accrue au bout de vingt ans.

En effet, en 1998 Toorj croyait sincèrement que le début de calvitie de ce type due à son stratagème serait seulement passagère, néanmoins, les cheveux de Draco Malefoy n'avaient pas repoussé d'après ce qu'il avait pu glaner comme informations. Ensuite, Pansy utilisa un _Assurdiato_ pour lui révéler son désir de rester encore quelques minutes afin d'observer ce fumier et Astoria. Toorj l'interrogea sur ses motivations :

« _ Pourquoi tu veux observer ces gens ?

\- Granger dit qu'Astoria est peut-être battue. Dit Pansy.

\- …

\- Je sais qu'on doit rester dans l'ombre mais je dois savoir si elle est battue ou non afin de l'aider si Malefoy la roue de coups. Toorj : je ne peux pas le laisser continuer ainsi après avoir appris les soupçons des Serpentards sur la mort de Daphné. Astoria ne doit pas mourir elle aussi. Confessa Pansy inquiète.

\- Sissy ce n'est pas ta faute si cette Daphné est morte. La rassura d'abord Toorj.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais je me sens lâche car j'étais bien contente que Malefoy s'intéresse à elle et non plus à moi. Enfin, je croyais que les coups m'étaient réservés et qu'il la traiterait toujours comme sa princesse. Du coup, je ne l'ai pas averti des gestes de ce fumier donc elle s'est mariée avec lui sans savoir ce qui l'attendait... Commença Pansy rongée par la culpabilité.

\- Elle ne t'aurait pas écouté Sissy donc tu n'as rien à te reprocher. L'interrompit Toorj .

\- Je ne peux pas laisser Astoria connaitre le même destin.

\- Bon nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire puis nous l'aiderons à se sauver si elle veut fuir cet enfoiré mais il faudra faire très attention d'accord ? Décida Toorj conscient que sa femme risquait de se rendre malade à force d'être rongée par la culpabilité s'ils ne faisaient rien pour cette Astoria. _ »

Ensuite, les deux sorciers se turent après avoir entendu le claquement d'une porte puis Toorj ouvrit prudemment la leur. Le sorcier constata que la voie était libre avant d'entraîner sa femme dans le couloir. Les deux époux constatèrent d'abord que la porte du salon voisin était restée ouverte. Ils notèrent également le départ de Malefoy puis la présence d'Astoria assise sur une chaise en attendant le retour de son mari puisque Draco ne voulait manifestement pas d'elle durant la discussion.

En son for intérieur, Astoria songeait au fait que son mari l'avait fait sortir du manoir uniquement pour lui servir de couverture car les Malefoy ne quittaient pratiquement jamais leur demeure en plein jour hormis pour une bonne raison comme le départ de Scorpius à Poudlard. Aussi, Draco avait affirmé emmener Astoria commander une robe neuve au nouvel atelier ouvert depuis peu devant Narcissa heureuse de le voir prendre soin de sa femme pour une fois. Toutefois, ce fumier ne l'avait pas emmené à l'atelier mais à Gringott. Aussi, Astoria inquiète s'interrogeait sur les intentions de son mari mais elle se gardait bien de lui poser la moindre question. Absorbée par ses pensées, Mrs Malefoy n'avait pas prêté attention à la porte laissée ouverte par son mari et elle ne s'aperçut pas non plus de la présence des deux sorciers dans le couloir.

En revanche, Pansy profita de la distraction d'Astoria pour l'observer. La Serpentarde peinée nota la présence de l'étole savamment drapée autour du cou et des épaules de Mrs Malefoy ainsi que les gants endossés encore maintenant même si la banque était bien chauffée. La psychomage s'aperçut ensuite du regard éteint de Mrs Malefoy ou encore ses tremblements. La vision de l'attitude de la sorcière accrut donc les doutes de Pansy sur sa condition de femme battue car la petite Astoria était pleine d'entrain avant la guerre.

Certes, Pansy ne détenait aucune preuve tangible, néanmoins, le regard éteint d'Astoria, ses tremblements, son attitude manifestement soumise face aux reproches de son mari tout à l'heure, l'étole et les gants étaient des indices révélateurs sur les risques encourus par cette femme. La Serpentarde attristée ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'elle aurait pu se trouver à la place d'Astoria si les Malefoy n'avaient pas rompu ses fiançailles débiles. Pansy ne voulait cependant pas agir dans la précipitation en se présentant comme ça de but en blanc et sans motif.

Toutefois, elle désirait trouver un moyen pour contacter Astoria plus tard. La sorcière s'interrogea un moment puis elle songea aux deux parchemins trouvés dans son coffre. Certes, c'était risqué, cependant, Pansy estima devoir agir aujourd'hui car les Malefoy sortaient très peu du Manoir donc elle ne savait pas quand une autre occasion pourrait se présenter. La sorcière retourna donc dans l'autre salon un instant puis elle ouvrit son sac à main avant de saisir discrètement l'un des parchemins afin de gribouiller quelques mots :

« _ _Vous me semblez malheureuse: vous avez des problèmes avec votre mari et vous avez besoin d'aide ? Je sais que les femmes n'aiment pas parler de ces choses car nous autres sorcières ne sommes pas habituées à le faire ou se plaindre. Toutefois, les coups ne sont pas une fatalité, ni la norme, même si certains conjoints tous puissants affirment le contraire. Si vous êtes victime des coups ou de harcèlement de la part de votre mari, sachez que vous pouvez fuir cet enfer sans risquer de finir à l'asile ou de perdre vos enfants. Je peux vous assurer que votre mari ne retrouverait pas vos traces en cas de fuite même s'il a lancé un sort de traçage sur vous car il existe un moyen de lever ce sort. _

_Aussi: écrivez-moi sur ce parchemin si vous avez besoin d'aide. Ne vous inquiétez pas car votre mari ne le saura pas puisque mon message disparaîtra de ce parchemin magique après votre lecture. En cas de réponse de votre part, je recevrai votre message aussitôt puis vos propres mots seront effacés du parchemin donc nul ne peut trouver aucune trace de vos confidences si vous ne désirez pas fuir mais simplement parler à quelqu'un de temps en temps. _

_J'ai fui un homme similaire à votre mari donc j'ai connu une situation comme la votre même si ce fut très court comparé à vous car j'ai pu éviter le mariage. Vous n'êtes pas la première femme qui fuit un mari ou un fiancé oppresseur donc mes propos ne sont pas des paroles en l'air car des personnes tentent d'aider les victimes. Vous pourriez donc vraiment fuir et vivre en paix avec vos enfants loin de votre conjoint si vous le souhaitez. Songez à vous mais aussi à vos enfants qui risquent de subir le même sort que vous plus tard._

_Je ne vous demande pas de réponse maintenant: réfléchissez puis contactez moi quand vous le souhaiterez que ce soit dans une semaine, un mois, un an ou dix ans. _

_Signé: Une ex sorcière battue puis débarrassée de son oppresseur et maintenant mariée à un homme de confiance._ »_

Pansy estimait que c'était risqué, néanmoins, elle était contrainte d'agir dans la précipitation. Elle discuta ensuite en mongol avec Toorj puis ce dernier accepta son idée. Le sorcier retourna donc dans le couloir et utilisa sa baguette pour faire léviter le parchemin jusqu'à Astoria avant de transplaner à la ferme où Pansy l'attendait déjà. Pendant ce temps, Mrs Malefoy ne s'était aucunement aperçue du subterfuge jusqu'au moment où un parchemin atterrit sur ses genoux. La sorcière intriguée l'ouvrit avant de rester sans voix face au message délirant à peine reçu. Astoria inquiète lança aussitôt quelques sorts pour s'assurer que son mari ou un elfe n'était pas là pour la surveiller. Toutefois, le sortilège ne releva aucune présence puis la sorcière observa le parchemin redevenu vierge et s'interrogea sur l'identité de l'auteur ou encore ses motivations.

En effet, Astoria n'était aucunement habituée à la générosité gratuite donc elle se méfiait de ce parchemin. L'espace d'un instant, la sorcière songea à s'en défaire mais elle se ravisa et le glissa dans son sac après avoir entendu des bruits de pas. Mrs Malefoy inquiète observa ensuite l'air furieux de son mari qui lui ordonna de se dépêcher afin d'aller commander sa fichue robe tout de suite avant de rentrer. Astoria se releva aussitôt de sa chaise mais pas assez vite au gout de Draco qui la tira violemment par le bras pour l'attirer vers lui avant de la menacer d'une bonne correction tout à l'heure si elle ne se montrait pas plus obéissante.

Une fois dans le hall de la banque, Malefoy saisit galamment le bras de sa femme et sortit de la banque tout en prenant soin de son épouse devant les badauds pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa colère à son égard dans un lieu public. Le sorcier entraîna aussitôt Astoria dans un atelier de couture français ouvert depuis peu puis il insista pour qu'elle commande un beau modèle sous les regards ravis des employées étrangères. Ces dernières ne connaissaient aucunement les Malefoy et envièrent donc Mrs Malefoy pour la prévenance de son mari manifestement très amoureux d'elle... Draco esquissa aussitôt un sourire enjôleur en direction des employées qui crurent donc à ses propos sur la maladresse de son épouse tombée dans les escaliers. La chute lui avait laissé des ecchymoses sur le cou, le dos et jusque sur les mains…

Astoria ne dit rien et laissa son mari flirter avec ces idiotes tout en songeant que ses beaux-parents ne se doutaient pas des sorties de leur fils le soir puisque les deux vieux allaient se coucher tôt maintenant... Au bout d'un moment, Draco saisit le bras de son épouse puis tous deux transplanèrent au Manoir Malefoy. Une fois rentré, Malefoy furieux ne fit pas part de ses dettes de jeu à sa femme et songea uniquement que la dot de son épouse venait de les éponger car les gallions seraient versés dans le coffre de son créancier à l'insu des Malefoy ou encore des Greengrass. Ensuite, Draco inquiet trembla à l'idée de la colère de son père si Lucius venait à le savoir...

Le sorcier inquiet sursauta à la vue d'Astoria puis il l'entraîna dans sa chambre afin de chasser son anxiété en se défoulant sur elle en toute discrétion. Toutefois, Draco ne vit pas l'heure de se refaire ce soir au club de jeu clandestin ouvert depuis peu dans _l'Allée des Embrumes_ …

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. _**

**_Alors que pensez-vous de la réaction des protagonistes face au coffre et comment trouvez-vous les poupées ou encore le trousseau ? D'après vous, Pansy a bien fait de prendre contact avec Astoria de cette manière ou elle aurait du lui parler directement ? _**


	63. Les confidences de Sheila et Dudley

_**Bonjour à tous et bon dimanche, **_

_**Voici la dernière partie de la journée de Pansy en Grande-Bretagne puisqu'elle doit aussi aller voir Sheila. **_

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Harry se rendit au mobil-home de Pansy et trouva un mot sur la porte avant de rejoindre la jeune femme à la Ger montée ce matin. Harry frappa à porte puis la sorcière lui ouvrit afin de le faire entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'auror curieux observa les gestes du mari car les deux époux venaient de déposer d'autres caisses de la famille près des premières ainsi que du trousseau de la jeune femme. Harry surpris nota l'absence des autres puis Toorj expliqua avoir envoyé les elfes se reposer puisqu'il était tard chez eux en Mongolie. Kenji et Naé étaient allés se coucher également car ils devaient travailler demain. Enfin, Naraantsuya se reposait à la Ger des futurs Mac Kintosh-Parkinson en compagnie des enfants ainsi qu'Odval pendant que son père devait gérer la boutique de Pansy.

En revanche, les deux époux s'étaient occupés de la petite Saejin durant leur retour momentané chez eux avant de faire d'autres cartons puis ils les avaient emmenés ici. Harry acquiesça et proposa à la sorcière de le suivre chez les Dursley où Sheila l'attendait d'après Dudley. La jeune femme invita son son mari à rentrer se reposer lui aussi, cependant, Toorj affirma continuer de transporter des choses ici avant de retourner chez eux ensemble à la fin de son entretien avec la petite Sheila. En réalité, Toorj aurait préféré accompagner sa femme car il était conscient qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rester seule avec Potter, ne serait-ce que durant un bref transplanage, néanmoins, le mongol ne détenait aucune excuse pour imposer sa présence à l'auror ou les Dursley.

Aussi, il aida son épouse à endosser son manteau et la laissa partir avec Harry Potter qui saisit le bras de la sorcière afin de transplaner dans un terrain vague proche de Privet Drive. Une fois parvenu à destination, l'auror relâcha le bras de Pansy qui rajusta son manteau en tartan avant de le suivre jusqu'au 4 privet Drive. Durant le trajet, Harry ne put cependant s'empêcher de l'interroger sur Malefoy :

« _ Je sais que c'est un sujet délicat et je ne veux pas vous arracher des confidences mais Malefoy est si mauvais que ça ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Malefoy a un grand charisme auprès des femmes Mr Potter mais il est abject en privé. Dit simplement Pansy.

\- Il maltraite les femmes ?

\- Pas toutes car il vénère sa mère et il se montre probablement charmant avec ses maîtresses comme au temps de Poudlard. Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Donc il maltraite seulement son épouse selon vous ? Enfin, je dis « seulement » parce que vos propos me font penser ainsi. Précisa Harry inquiet.

\- Je n'ai pas de preuve donc je ne lancerai aucune accusation mais c'est possible. Dit Pansy.

\- …

\- Mais vous, comment pouvez-vous savoir ces choses ? L'interrogea Harry.

\- J'étais la fiancée officielle de Draco Malefoy jusqu'en 1998. Rappela Pansy.

\- Vous avez été battue par Malefoy ? Demanda Harry.

\- Mr Potter, j'avoue n'avoir jamais pensé à ce genre de conversations entre nous mais oui : Malefoy a levé sa main sur moi avant que quelqu'un ne le dénonce auprès de Severus Rogue. Ensuite, ce grand homme a su l'empêcher de recommencer. Avoua Pansy gêné et furieuse à la fois de révéler ces choses à Potter.

\- …

\- Severus Rogue a pu empêcher les coups mais pas les sarcasmes ou les cruautés mentales de la part de Draco Malefoy. Il m'a donc enjoint à lutter de façon sournoise afin de me débarrasser de Malefoy avant mon mariage parce que personne n'aurait pu m'aider ensuite. Expliqua Pansy.

\- …

\- Je ne songeais absolument à me transformer en meurtrière et Severus Rogue ne me l'aurait pas permis non plus. Il m'a donc conseillé de fuir ou de créer un scandale afin de provoquer mon rejet par les Malefoy. Comme mon frère vous l'a dit, nous avions crée un trafic de cigarettes pour mettre de l'argent de coté, cependant, votre arrivée à Poudlard ce soir-là m'a fourni une occasion en or pour me débarrasser de ce fumier donc je l'ai saisie. Avoua Pansy.

\- Vous avez risqué gros. Regretta Potter.

\- Mieux vaut le baiser du Détraqueur qu'une vie avec Draco Malefoy. Affirma Pansy.

\- Il est horrible à ce point-là ? Interrogea Harry abasourdi.

\- Pour moi oui et je pense que sa première femme pense la même chose, peut-être Astoria aussi. Confirma Pansy.

\- Sa première épouse : je ne savais pas que Malefoy avait été marié deux fois ? Interrogea Harry._ »

* * *

Pansy lui révéla l'existence de Daphné Greengrass qui fréquentait Malefoy durant leurs deux dernières années à Poudlard. La sorcière était manifestement contente de leur relation et ne subissait pas les coups contrairement à la promise officielle. Cette dernière ne disait rien car la présence de Daphné l'arrangeait bien puisqu'elle détournait l'attention de ce fumier. Pansy conservait également le silence sur les autres filles fréquentées par Malefoy à l'insu de Daphné. Après la rupture des fiançailles, Pansy ne se souciait plus de ces deux là, cependant, elle s'en repentit l'autre jour après la révélation des doutes de Zabini.

Harry livide contempla la sorcière puis le sorcier comprit qu'elle n'inventait pas l'histoire de cette femme, ni les doutes des prisonniers d'Azkaban ou ceux des ex Serpentards sur les circonstances de la chute de Daphné probablement provoquée par sa fuite loin de nouveaux coups. Harry inquiet affirma tenter de demander une autopsie du corps de Daphné, néanmoins, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir faire condamner Malefoy en raison des lois actuellement en vigueur. De plus, les Greengrass ne laisseraient probablement personne ouvrir la tombe de leur fille…

L'auror inquiet voulut aussitôt aller chercher Astoria mais Pansy le raisonna en lui rappelant les conditions de la loi. Potter penaud se ressaisit et acquiesça puis il confessa son indécision à la sorcière car il n'avait jamais été confronté à un cas de ce genre puisqu'il traquait les sorciers rebelles ou dangereux d'habitude. En son for intérieur, Harry se reprocha sa négligence car l'auror ne s'était jamais intéressé à ces choses puisqu'il connaissait véritablement seulement la famille Weasley en privé parmi les sorciers. Or, aucun membre de sa belle-famille ne frapperait sa femme, ni ses enfants. Potter inquiet songea qu'une action en force pour tenter de faire passer une loi contre la maltraitance au Magenmagot ce soir, ne serait pas non plus utile puisque les sorciers mettaient des semaines, voire, des mois pour débattre ne serait-ce qu'un article de loi.

De plus, il s'était également attiré les foudres de la foule quand il avait tenté d'aider Hermione une fois et Skeeter en avait eu vent. Cette journaliste était parvenue à convaincre les autres sorciers de l'influence néfaste de l'Elu s'il abusait de son influence pour aider son amie à promouvoir des lois au Magenmagot. Enfin, Potter était conscient que les Malefoy mais aussi les Serpentards ne le supportaient pas donc Daphné Greengrass ne lui aurait fait jamais confiance même s'il avait débarqué chez elle pour la sortir de là. Pansy renchérit mais elle affirma que les femmes seraient également méfiantes envers une autre personne:

« _ Mr Potter : aucune sorcière n'aura le courage de parler ouvertement de ces choses avec quelqu'un même si ce n'était pas vous leur interlocuteur car il n'y a rien pour les aider.

\- Comment ça rien ?

\- Ce n'est pas parfait non plus chez les moldus mais au moins, ils ont crée des foyers pour accueillir les femmes battues et des associations … Certains moldus continuent de se battre contre ce fléau mais dans notre monde, très peu de personnes s'intéressent à ces choses. Estima Pansy.

\- Mm, les mentalités ne sont pas très ouvertes c'est vrai. Reconnut Harry.

\- Enfin, je suis convaincue que les femmes se méfieraient de vous, Hermione ou même d'une autre personne y compris moi si l'un de nous allait leur parler, vous savez.

\- Ils ne se méfieraient peut-être pas de vous car tout le monde connait votre histoire. Par contre, Hermione et moi ne sommes pas les bienvenus auprès des sang-purs. Dit Harry songeur tout en contemplant la jeune femme.

\- Les Sang-purs se sentent exclus par vous deux depuis la fin de la guerre. Révéla Pansy.

\- Comment ça : je n'ai jamais exclu personne après la guerre. Protesta Harry surpris.

\- Mr Potter vous voyez beaucoup de poste élevés occupés par des sang-purs que ce soit au Ministère, à Poudlard, à Sainte-Mangouste ou même dans des entreprises ?

\- Effectivement… Non : la plupart des sang-purs qui occupent de bon postes sont d'anciens héros de guerre. Reconnut Harry en songeant à Kingsley, Percy, Bill, Neville, sa femme Hannah…

\- Exact et je peux vous assurer que tous les sang-purs mécontents ne sont pas des Ex Serpentards. Affirma Pansy.

\- Ah non ?

\- Il y a aussi des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle, voire, quelques Gryffondor: ces gens se plaignent que tous les postes de moindre importance sont soient réservés à des sang-purs qui sont des héros de guerre comme les personnes que vous avez cités, soient des sorciers nés moldus et quelques sang-mêlés. Les sorciers dont je vous parle se sentent donc marginalisés au sein de la société.

\- Ils représentent une menace d'après vous ? Interrogea Harry inquiet.

\- Non mais je vous conseillerai de faire en sorte que les conditions des prochains concours soient les même pour tout le monde, sinon, le nombre de mécontents risque de s'agrandir. Suggéra Pansy.

\- Je vous promets d'en parler au Ministre mais nous avons un autre problème en ce moment.

\- Lequel ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Astoria Greengrass : elle ne peut pas rester chez son mari. S'entêta Harry.

\- Mr Potter : elle ne quittera pas sa maison d'un coup de tête sans aucune garantie. Vous savez fort bien que cette femme n'obtiendrait jamais une annulation de mariage équitable car Malefoy ferait tout pour la faire interner ou lui voler les enfants. Enfin, je ne veux pas vous vexer mais Astoria se méfierait de vous donc elle ne vous écouterait jamais, ni Hermione.

\- Oui je sais mais on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire. _Protesta Harry._ Vous pourriez peut-être lui parler ? Suggéra l'auror.

\- Je suis l'ex fiancée de son mari et puis elle ne m'aimait pas à Poudlard donc je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir obtenir sa confiance ou même trouver un moyen pour lui parler car les Malefoy sortent rarement de chez eux. Aussi, il faut attendre Mr Potter.

\- Attendre quoi ? S'étonna Potter.

\- Attendre qu'Astoria fasse confiance à un inconnu qui lui a laissé un message et finisse par accepter son aide sans se soucier de son identité. Dit Pansy pour lui faire sous-entendre sa tentative puisqu'il se montrait plus discret qu'elle le pensait mais la sorcière ne lui dévoilerait pas l'existence du parchemin pour le moment.

\- Très bien alors nous allons attendre : sachez que vous pouvez compter sur moi si la personne qui aidera Astoria en a besoin. Dit Harry.

D'accord._ »

* * *

Harry observa Pansy puis se rassura légèrement sur le sort d'Astoria si la Serpentarde en face de lui prenait les choses en main sans en avoir l'air. Harry songea que ni lui, ni Hermione ne pourrait approcher Mrs Malefoy mais Pansy connaissait les sang-purs bien mieux qu'eux : aussi, la jeune femme lui ferait peut-être confiance. Par contre, il demanda à Pansy si elle-même pouvait porter plainte contre Malefoy. La sorcière confirma que les coups infligés par ce fumier n'entrait pas dans la sphère familiale donc elle pourrait le dénoncer, néanmoins, la sorcière était contrainte de rester en silence pour le moment afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur sa famille.

Ensuite, Harry reprit la parole :

« _ Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été plus attentif sur ces choses ou de n'avoir rien fait pour vous à Poudlard puis en 1998 pour cette Daphné.

\- Mr Potter : vous aviez déjà vos propres problèmes puisque Dumbledore vous chargeait d'un poids énorme dés l'âge de onze ans en tant qu'ELU, SAUVEUR et j'en passe… C'est vrai : vous nous avez sauvés des griffes de Voldemort mais vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde. Commença Pansy.

\- …

\- Vous ne devez aucunement vous sentir responsable des malheurs des autres. Enfin, vous devez aussi vivre votre propre vie au lieu de songer encore au passé. J'ai l'impression que vous ressentez encore une immense culpabilité pour la mort des victimes de la guerre. Vous n'êtes pas responsables de leur mort car ces personnes ont voulu participer au combat donc elles étaient conscientes des risques. Poursuivit la jeune femme.

\- … (gêne d'Harry).

\- Vous devriez peut-être songer à en discuter avec une personne en qui vous avez confiance ou l'un de mes confrères. Suggéra Pansy.

\- Ah nous voici arrivé. Affirma Harry pour changer de sujet. _ »

* * *

La jeune femme curieuse observa toutes les maisons mitoyennes et trouva certaines très jolies grâce à toutes les décorations utilisées. En revanche, celle des Dursley lui semblait vraiment terne, voire, ordinaire comme si les gens à l'intérieur désiraient se fondre dans le décor pour faire oublier leur existence. La Serpentarde observa le teint soudainement blême d'Harry mais ne dit rien car elle ne tenait pas à le vexer en se mêlant de ses affaires. Toutefois, Pansy avait compris qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de revenir ici. D'ailleurs, le sorcier était seulement revenu une fois au moment du mariage de Dudley car son cousin insistait pour l'inviter.

Ensuite, Harry avait soigneusement évité cet endroit, cependant, il comprenait le choix de son cousin de retourner ici puisque cette maison était probablement un refuge à ses yeux au lieu de se morfondre chez lui car sa femme refusait de rentrer au domicile conjugal et leur fils aussi. Enfin, Sheila bénéficiait ainsi d'une présence féminine grâce à Pétunia. D'ailleurs, ce fut Mrs Dursley qui ouvrit la porte avant de saluer avec courtoisie la sorcière de nouveau habillée complètement comme une moldue. Elle s'effaça pour la laisser entrer ainsi qu'Harry puis Sheila apparut dans le couloir. Pansy salua l'enfant et nota son air contrarié mais la sorcière attendit d'être seule avec elle pour discuter. En attendant, elle revit également Dudley qui la remercia pour sa visite avant de demander à sa mère de leur préparer du thé.

Enfin, Sheila fit de son mieux pour accaparer Pansy durant le thé puis elle accepta de s'isoler un moment dans sa chambre afin de parler avec elle. Pendant ce temps, Dudley inquiet confessa son désarroi à Harry après sa rencontre avec Mary ce matin à l'insu de Sheila. Or, Mary voulait non seulement toujours divorcer et lui abandonner Sheila mais elle désirait également lui retirer la garde de John même si Dursley refusait d'en entendre parler. Enfin, John refusait de revoir la fillette donc la petite fille n'avait pas rencontré, ni parlé avec les deux autres Dursley depuis samedi. Dudley ne savait donc plus à quel saint se vouer pour résoudre ses problèmes. De plus, Sheila se sentait angoissée par cette situation et éprouvait une immense culpabilité même si Dudley s'efforçait de la rassurer. Malgré les explications de son père sur sa mésentente croissante avec Mary, Sheila était cependant consciente que la manifestation de sa magie avait provoqué la séparation définitive surtout qu'elle connaissait également les secrets de la famille Dursley après avoir reçu un message de John à l'insu de Dudley.

Harry poussa un soupir puis tenta de réconforter son cousin de son mieux mais il était loin de se douter de la nature des problèmes conjugaux de Dudley et Mary avant cette rupture définitive. D'ordinaire beaucoup de familles moldues ou de conjoints affolés finissaient par accepter l'enfant sorcier mais les tensions entre les deux époux Dursley étaient trop fortes pour ça. Pire encore, Mary avait révélé à son fils John les deux secrets de la famille : l'adolescent choqué avait ensuite appris que Dursley savait tout de ses origines et s'offrit comme papa de l'enfant auprès de la maman esseulée par le départ de son petit ami. Mary gênée s'était longuement expliquée avec son fils sur sa décision d'épouser son ami rondouillard et banal mais qui l'aimait sincèrement au point de se proposer comme mari et père.

Mary avait donc accepté pour le bien son futur bébé puis les jeunes gens prétextèrent se marier en vitesse à cause de leur précipitation. Les Dursley surpris avaient cependant accepté ce mariage rapide car Dudley allait devenir père. Ensuite, ils ne s'interrogèrent plus sur le couple après la naissance du petit John. Au bout de quelques années, Mary eut de graves problèmes de santé qui lui provoquèrent des problèmes irréversibles au point de devoir demander un don d'ovocytes si elle souhaitait devenir mère à nouveau. Dudley affirmait se moquer de ne pas avoir d'enfants biologiques mais Mary se sentait coupable et voulait à tout prix lui en donner un. Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de leurs voisins, les Dursley procédèrent à tous les examens puis l'invention à Inverness sous le prétexte d'aller skier en amoureux à Aviemore pendant que John restait chez ses grands-parents.

Ensuite, Mary avait donné naissance à Sheila et tout semblait aller pour le mieux, néanmoins, elle commença à s'étioler dans ce mariage car Dudley lui semblait de plus en plus gros et banal comme son père Vernon. Au bout d'un moment, elle regretta son mariage quand le père de l'enfant la contacta afin de s'excuser pour tout et lui confesser ses regrets. Ce type voulait également rencontrer John mais Dudley s'y opposait fermement depuis deux ans. Pendant cette période, Mary avait cédé aux ordres de son mari et restait avec lui pour le bien des enfants, cependant la magie de Sheila l'incitait maintenant à s'éloigner d'elle…

John choqué ne savait donc plus quoi penser au sujet de Dudley et Sheila, cependant, il était soulagé de ne pas risquer de transmettre la magie à l'un de ses enfants plus tard puisque lui-même ne détenait pas de liens biologiques avec les Dursley ou des sorciers. Au cours de leur entrevue ce matin, John s'était même excusé auprès de Dudley pour ses cris de l'autre jour, néanmoins, il lui reprocha de lui avoir caché la vérité toutes ces années mais surtout de l'empêcher de rencontrer son vrai père depuis deux ans. Dursley avait tenté de se justifier en confessant sa peur de le perdre, cependant, ses explications ne satisfirent pas l'adolescent. Ce dernier lui avait donc demandé du temps pour accepter toutes ces choses puis ils verraient bien ce qui se passerait. Par contre, l'adolescent lui conseilla de dire toute la vérité à Sheila afin qu'elle puisse comprendre la décision de Mary. Enfin, l'adolescent voulait maintenant rencontrer son vrai père et sa mère semblait désirer se rapprocher de lui également. Dudley poussa un soupir et se demanda comment se déroulait la conversation entre Sheila et Pansy.

* * *

De son coté la Serpentarde avait discuté avec Sheila de sa journée à l'école où la maîtresse s'était montré gentille avec elle. Certains élèves lui avaient souhaité la bienvenue au club des divorcés et les autres la regardaient avec appréhension comme si le fait de l'approcher pouvait inciter ses propres parents à divorcer. Pansy avait fait de son mieux pour réconforter l'enfant avant de lui offrir des crayons de couleurs et un carnet pour pouvoir dessiner. Sheila l'avait remercié puis elle avait décidé de lui montrer ses propres dessins.

Sur le premier, Sheila avait dessiné la sorcière qui lui semblait gentille mais Pansy éprouva une grande peine à la vue du second où Sheila avait ajouté un immense X sur une femme censée représenter sa mère. Le troisième dessin représentait un adolescent également affublé d'un X. La Serpentarde compris que l'enfant les estimait perdus ou hors de sa vie à présent. Toutefois, elle s'interrogea d'avantage à la vue du quatrième dessin où la fillette avait représenté une femme ornée d'un point d'interrogation. La Serpentarde ne provoqua cependant pas les confidences de l'enfant afin de ne pas la brusquer. Pansy écouta donc les déclarations de Sheila sur ses poupées puis sa mini console de jeu. Face à l'enthousiasme de la fillette pour sa console, la sorcière lui posa donc quelques questions après lui avoir révélé la passion de son fils Nansal pour ces choses.

Sheila curieuse voulut aussitôt tout savoir sur les enfants de la psychomage puis Pansy donna des détails sur sa famille. La fillette finit par poser deux questions particulières :

« _ Tes enfants sont tous des sorciers ?

\- Mes garçons sont des petits sorciers mais ma fille est encore trop petite pour faire de la magie donc on ne sait pas si c'est une sorcière ou non. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mais tu vas la garder même si c'est pas une sorcière hein ? Insista Sheila.

\- Oui ma fille restera avec son papa et moi, même si elle ne devait pas être une sorcière.

\- Ma Maman veut plus de moi car elle n'est pas ma vraie maman. Expliqua Sheila.

\- Que veux-tu dire Sheila ? Demanda Pansy d'un ton calme pour inviter l'enfant à s'expliquer.

\- John m'a envoyé un email où il m'a tout expliqué : c'est pas mon frère car ma maman c'est pas ma maman et mon papa c'est pas son papa à lui. Révéla Sheila perturbée.

\- …

\- J'ai pas tout compris mais il dit que je suis pas la fille de Maman même si elle m'a fait naître. John dit Maman est finalement contente de pas être ma maman car je fais de la magie. Avoua Sheila.

\- …

\- Je sais pas qui c'est ma vraie maman et John n'est pas mon frère puisque c'est pas le fils de mon papa. Ajouta Sheila en larmes tout en tendant son téléphone à Pansy pour lui montrer le message. _ »

Pansy abasourdie consola l'enfant de son mieux puis elle affirma que le sang ou les ovules n'étaient pas tout. D'ailleurs, l'attitude de son père le prouvait puisqu'il se considérait le papa de John. La psychomage déclara que beaucoup de personnes adoptaient des bébés ou des enfants et les aimaient sans se soucier de la génétique car l'essentiel c'était de s'aimer. Sheila ne fut pas totalement convaincue mais Pansy estimait ce fait normal car la fillette ne risquait pas d'accepter toutes ces choses en une seule séance.

Pansy ne connaissait pas Mary Dursley, néanmoins, elle avait très envie de lui lancer plusieurs sorts pour abandonner cette fillette, non pas à cause de la magie mais de son désir de retourner auprès de son ex tout en évitant de lui imposer la vision de l'enfant d'un autre. La Serpentarde se devait de conserver un comportement professionnel, cependant, elle n'acceptait pas ce genre d'attitude. La Serpentarde changea ensuite de sujet pour tenter de réconforter Sheila avant d'utiliser sa baguette pour faire apparaître des oiseaux multicolores ou encore des papillons. Elle nota aussi les pochettes illustrées de la fille puis la sorcière fit bouger les images de _Violetta _ainsi que les _Winx_ pour la plus grande joie de Sheila.

* * *

Une fois l'enfant rassérénée, Pansy affirma devoir aller parler avec son Daddy puis elle redescendit au rez-de-chaussée afin de solliciter un entretien privé avec Dudley. Ce dernier acquiesça puis l'entraîna dans la salle à manger pendant qu'Harry restait dans la cuisine en compagnie de sa tante et de son oncle silencieux. Une fois seuls, Pansy expliqua à Dudley abasourdi l'aggravation du trouble de Sheila après le message de son frère avant de lui montrer le téléphone de la fillette. L'enfant n'avait pas compris ces histoires d'ovules ou d'ovocytes mais elle savait maintenant que sa mère n'était pas sa génitrice. Dursley junior blêmit en songeant qu'il avait donné l'un de ses anciens téléphones à sa fille pour qu'elle puisse les joindre sa mère et lui en cas de besoin en septembre, cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose. Malgré les dénégations de Pansy, le moldu se traita de nullité ainsi que de mauvais père pour ne pas avoir su détecter le trouble de sa fille. La sorcière modéra aussitôt les propos de Dudley :

« _ Mr Dursley vous n'êtes pas une nullité mais simplement un être humain. Nous avons tous nos faiblesses et nos qualités, ne croyez pas que ma famille soit parfaite ou que je sache toujours comment réagir avec mes enfants malgré mon diplôme en psychomagie.

\- Ah bon vous avez des difficultés vous ? S'étonna Dudley qui en oublia ses propres problèmes un instant.

\- Votre cousin ne le sait pas mais mon mari et moi avons eu de gros problèmes pendant un moment. Nos enfants en ont souffert, surtout le plus grand. J'ai donc du envoyé mon fils chez un de mes confrères pour l'aider à régler ses problèmes mais ce n'était pas facile de prendre cette décision car je suis psychomage donc j'avais l'impression d'être incapable de bien m'occuper de mon enfant. Donc je peux vraiment comprendre votre réticence puisque je connais aussi bien le point de vue des parents que celui du thérapeute. Révéla Pansy.

\- Je croyais que les psy n'avaient pas de problèmes et étaient des parents parfaits. Confessa Dudley surpris mais soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes.

\- Personne n'est parfait donc il faut savoir se remettre en question et travailler sur soi-même pour avancer.

\- Comment se porte votre fils maintenant et vous : vous êtes toujours avec votre mari ? Interrogea Dudley.

\- Oui : mon fils va mieux car les choses se sont tassées entre mon mari et moi mais nous devons nous reconstruire petit à petit tous ensemble.

\- Je ne pense pas que Mary reviendra vous savez : elle aimait vraiment le père de John donc moi je n'étais qu'un substitut pour donner un papa à son fils. En fait, ce type voulait voir John depuis deux ans mais je refusais donc Mary m'en voulait. Enfin, je voyais bien qu'elle s'échangeait des messages avec lui ces derniers mois: aussi, le divorce était probablement inévitable. Avoua Dudley.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un substitut mais une personne Mr Dursley. Enfin, vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien et d'aimant car vous considérez John comme votre fils sans vous soucier de la génétique. Il y a des gens censément plus intelligents mais qui ne le sont contrairement à vous qui avez compris que le sang n'est pas tout Mr Dursley. Affirma Pansy.

\- Si vous le dites, par contre, Mary me trouvait gros, moche et rasoir depuis un bon moment.

\- Mr Dursley je ne peux pas juger votre union en quelques secondes mais si j'ai bien compris votre mariage n'était déjà pas harmonieux depuis longtemps s'il était basé sur le dépit de Mary et vos propre sentiments. Donc ne vous blâmez pas autant car vous n'êtes pas le seul fautif de cet échec. Répondit Pansy d'un ton gentil pour aider Dursley à accepter ce fait.

\- Je l'aimais vraiment vous savez ? Mais elle me trouvait seulement gentil avant de changer d'avis quand elle s'est retrouvée seule avec un bébé sur les bras. Je pensais pouvoir me faire aimer, cependant, elle était seulement reconnaissante. Ensuite, la vision de la magie de Sheila lui a donné un bon prétexte pour partir. Estima Dudley…

\- …

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire Mrs car je suis dépassé. Confessa Dudley.

\- C'est normal Mr Dursley : je le serais moi aussi à votre place. Affirma Pansy tout en songeant à son propre désarroi après son internement puis l'éloignement de Toorj.

\- Vous me conseillez quoi ?

\- Tout d'abord vous devez discuter avec votre fille afin de ne pas laisser les non-dits s'installer entre vous deux. Ensuite, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais il vaudrait mieux dire la vérité à vos parents puisque les enfants le savent déjà. Ce serait mieux car vos parents pourront vous aider à affronter la curiosité des gens si jamais votre quartier finit par être au courant.

\- Mm, la mère de ma femme vit dans le quartier donc ça finira par se savoir. Reconnut Dudley inquiet.

\- Mr Dursley : je maintiens mes propos sur le fait que les liens du cœur sont supérieurs aux liens du sang, cependant vous savez qu'en Grande-Bretagne les dons de sperme et d'ovocytes ne sont plus anonymes depuis la loi de 2005. Aussi vous pouvez peut-être obtenir des informations sur la génitrice de Sheila ? Ce serait bien de vous renseigner car votre fille va probablement vouloir en savoir plus sur ses origines que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est la génitrice de Sheila car je n'ai rien demandé au centre médical mais je vais me renseigner dans ce cas. Répondit Dudley songeur.

\- Pour l'instant, n'en dites rien à Sheila car sa génitrice pourrait refuser de la rencontrer si jamais vous parvenez à la contacter donc il ne faut pas que la fillette nourrisse de faux espoirs. Conseilla Pansy.

\- Oui vous avez probablement raison mais je me demande si c'est bien d'informer cette femme car j'ai peur que sa vraie mère ne tente de l'enlever. Confessa Dudley.

\- Il y a des lois Mr Dursley : un donneur ou une donneuse sait très bien qu'il a perdu tous ses droits sur l'enfant à venir. Enfin, aucun juge sain d'esprit ne confierait votre fille à une inconnue de but en blanc même si c'est la maman. Par contre, ce serait bien pour Sheila si elle peut la rencontrer au moins une fois ou voire sa photo un jour.

\- Oui c'est une idée : je vais d'abord me renseigner sur l'identité de la donneuse puis je verrai. Promit Dudley.

\- Enfin, Mr Dursley, je voudrais également vous proposer de faire entamer une véritable thérapie à Sheila car elle souffre de nombreux troubles à cause de toutes ces péripéties. Commença Pansy.

\- …

\- Je sais que beaucoup de personnes pensent qu'une thérapie c'est seulement pour les fous mais ce n'est pas vrai. Votre fille est loin d'être folle, cependant, elle a besoin d'aide pour se reprendre après tout ce qu'elle vient de vivre. Poursuivit Pansy.

\- Vous pensez que je suis incapable de l'aider ? S'insurgea Dudley.

\- Bien sur que non Mr Dursley : vous êtes primordial pour Sheila car vous êtes son papa et elle a vraiment besoin de vous. Vous êtes le pilier de votre fille qui a compris que vous êtes resté auprès d'elle contrairement à votre femme Mary. Un psy peut aider Sheila à résoudre ses troubles mais il ne vous remplacera jamais. Toutefois, j'insiste sur le fait que vous avez besoin d'aide pour affronter cette situation tous les deux au lieu de tenter de vous débrouiller tous seuls. L'apaisa Pansy.

\- C'est difficile vous savez. Expliqua Dudley.

\- Je vous comprends: ne croyez pas que ce fut facile pour moi non plus d'envoyer mon fils chez l'un de mes confrères mais j'ai fini par accepter de me remettre en question et de le faire pour aider mon petit Toorjii. L'essentiel c'est que nos enfants se remettent de leurs troubles même si notre orgueil en prend un coup. Reprit Pansy.

\- Oui j'imagine. Dit Dudley conscient que ce ne devait pas être facile pour un psy de confier son gosse à un autre psy puisque c'était probablement un constat d'échec personnel mais aussi professionnel à leurs yeux.

\- Prenez un peu de temps pour réfléchir Mr Dursley. Enfin, vous pouvez aussi votre fille confier à un autre thérapeute si vous le souhaitez.

\- Mm, non : Sheila se sent bien avec vous si elle vous a confié ces choses et puis vous, vous connaissez la magie donc vous saurez aussi gérer ça contrairement à un psy de chez moi qui la prendrait pour une folle. Estima Dudley.

\- Mr Dursley : je vais ouvrir mon cabinet d'ici peu en Grande-Bretagne donc je pourrai suivre régulièrement votre fille si c'est votre souhait.

\- Où comptez-vous l'ouvrir ? Interrogea Dursley.

\- A Aviemore.

\- C'est en Ecosse donc c'est très loin: comment pourrais-je vous l'emmener ? Demanda Dudley surpris.

\- Je peux venir la chercher et la ramener chez vous après chaque séance. Proposa Pansy.

\- Mm, oui j'imagine : je me rappelle que des sorciers débarquaient souvent chez nous pour emmener Harry. Une fois des gamins ont même utilisé une voiture volante avant d'arracher les barreaux de la fenêtre d'Harry pour le délivrer. Je n'excuse pas mes parents, ni mes propres gestes vous savez.

\- C'est très bien de reconnaître vos erreurs Mr Dursley. Par contre, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par mes arrivées sur votre paillasson car elles ne seront pas aussi spectaculaires puisque je me contenterai de sonner à votre porte. Ensuite, j'emmènerai Sheila dans le terrain vague où votre cousin m'a emmené afin de pouvoir partir en toute discrétion puis je ferai pareil au retour. Précisa Pansy.

\- Je ne serai pas du tout déçu mais plutôt soulagé par ce genre de chose car j'aime ce qui est discret. Enfin, ça me rassure de voir que vous respectez la vie privée des gens en sonnant au lieu d'apparaître dans mon salon. Avoua Dudley heureux de voir que cette sorcière était plus « normale » que les autres hurluberlus rencontrés au cours des années.

\- Très bien par contre, j'aimerai aussi recevoir votre visite au moins une fois à mon cabinet. Lança Pansy.

\- Euh, je ne veux pas faire de thérapie. Précisa Dudley.

\- Je ne vous oblige à rien Mr Dursley, je voulais seulement vous inviter à visiter mon cabinet quand il sera prêt comme ça vous saurez exactement où se trouve Sheila quand elle est avec moi. Modéra Pansy consciente que le moldu mettrait peut-être du temps avant de consulter.

\- Euh oui, c'est vrai que je serai plus tranquille mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise près de la magie. Confessa Dudley.

\- Le cabinet se situe dans un quartier tout à fait normal comme le votre et j'aurais même le téléphone ainsi que l'électricité. Précisa Pansy._ »

La jeune femme lui parla aussitôt du chalet puis Dudley fut rassuré après avoir compris que sa fille ne serait pas emmenée dans un quartier sorcier pour l'instant. Il écouta la description de la jeune femme et acquiesça au cours de la mention des compagnies low cost qui desservaient Inverness car lui-même les avaient utilisé des années plus tôt. Par contre, Dudley resta surpris par la proposition d'hébergement de Pansy et se demanda si cette femme était une sainte ou une personne un peu trop naïve. Il finit donc par prendre la parole :

« _ Vous ne devriez pas vous montrer aussi disponible envers tous vos patients ou leurs familiers Mrs, sinon quelqu'un pourrait abuser de votre gentillesse.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Dursley : je ne fais pas ça avec tout le monde non plus. Modéra Pansy.

\- Alors pourquoi le faites-vous avec nous ? S'étonna Dudley.

\- Parce que c'est important pour Sheila: j'ai vécu moi aussi une situation familiale très compliquée durant l'enfance entre mon jumeau qui ne faisait pas de magie, la mort de notre grand frère et les problèmes de nos parents. Notre famille s'est entre-déchirée au point que nous subissons tous des séquelles encore maintenant parce que personne ne nous a conseillé de consulter un thérapeute à l'époque. Aussi, je ne veux pas voir Sheila ou vous subir la même chose. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Merci pour votre sincérité Mrs. Dit Dudley maintenant convaincu par la sorcière puisqu'elle-même avait vécu des situations difficile et ne s'appuierait donc pas seulement sur ses livres pour aider Sheila mais sur ses propres expériences.

-De rien Mr Dursley je pense pouvoir vous faire confiance et votre discrétion car votre cousin ne connait pas mes problèmes.

\- Sans problèmes Mrs. Répondit Dudley. _ »

* * *

Les deux adultes retournèrent ensuite à la cuisine où Dudley voulut parler à ses parents. Harry se leva aussitôt afin de partir, néanmoins, son cousin insista pour le faire rester car il préférait en parler à tous les trois en même temps. Dudley chercha ensuite ses mots puis Pansy intervint seulement pour apaiser les Dursley seniors abasourdis par les révélations de leur fils. Elle s'occupa ensuite de Sheila un moment puis Dudley la remercia pour tout et la laissa partir. Pansy sortit par la porte et retourna au terrain vague afin de retourner à la ferme où Toorj l'attendait pour rentrer.

Pendant ce temps, Harry surpris observa son cousin tout en se disant que Dudley possédait finalement plus de finesse qu'il ne l'aurait cru pour se faire passer pour le père de l'enfant d'un autre avant de lui donner tout son amour paternel. Le sorcier songea à ses propres enfants conçus par potion Bébé qui étaient l'équivalent de la fécondation in vitro. En effet, tous les sorciers de la génération d'Harry étaient malheureusement atteints par la malédiction donc les femmes ne parvenaient pas à rester enceintes malgré la présence de leurs ovules et les hommes ne pouvaient pas les féconder de manière traditionnelle... Harry chassa ses pensées puis l'auror déplora ensuite l'attitude de l'épouse de Dudley qui rejetait maintenant Sheila et tentait de séparer John de son père car le gosse restait celui de son cousin à ses yeux.

"_ Dudley, je ne suis pas avocat mais n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin. Ce gamin est ton fils qu'il soit de ton sang ou non car c'est toi qui l'élève depuis sa naissance.

\- Merci Harry.

\- Oui mais... Commença Vernon.

\- Quoi mais ? C'est mon fils P'pa et je laisserai personne me l'enlever. Enfin, je me débrouillerai sans Mary pour élever Sheila s'il le faut mais ma fille ne perdra pas aussi son papa. L'interrompit Dudley furieux.

\- Oui Dudley je veux bien mais tu ne peux pas effacer le père de John si ce type veut le voir. Enfin, ce gosse ne veut plus de nous. Expliqua son père tout en songeant avec tristesse que le gamin ne le considérait plus comme son grand-père.

\- Un type peut faire un gosse en 5 minutes mais c'est pas ça être père. Je suis obligé de laisser John voir _L'Autre_ maintenant mais je suis persuadé que mon fils finira par me revenir. Tempêta Dudley.

\- Qui est la maman de Sheila ? Demanda Pétunia.

\- Je ne sais pas donc je vais me renseigner. Cette femme ne voudra peut-être pas entendre parler d'elle mais au moins je saurais donner le nom de sa mère à ma fille.

\- C'est vraiment triste d'en être arrivé là: ta femme t'a roulé car Madame a trouvé un pigeon pour élever son gosse puis elle t'a imposé une fécondation in vitro pour en avoir un à vous avant de t'abandonner au bout de plusieurs années ! Fulmina Vernon.

\- Vernon... Modéra Pétunia inquiète.

\- Non Pétunia: cette femme est une vipère à mes yeux car elle a roulé Duddy avant de les abandonner Sheila et lui. L'interrompit son mari furieux.

\- Qui sait la maman de Sheila voudra peut-être s'occuper d'elle et se marier avec toi pour former une famille ? Tenta Pétunia.

\- Maman ne joue pas aux marieuses: j'ai d'autres choses à penser en ce moment. Rétorqua son fils en levant au ciel.

\- Oui mais on ne sait jamais._"

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. En Grande-Bretagne, il y a vraiment une loi qui permet aux enfants issus de dons d'ovocytes ou de sperme, de pouvoir accéder aux informations enregistrées sur leurs parents biologiques. Il me semble que les mères porteuses sont aussi autorisées là-bas sous certaines conditions. **_


	64. Des doxys et un bracelet

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Je sais que je ne publie pas beaucoup en ce moment mais je vais recevoir du monde bientôt et j'ai pas mal de choses à préparer. Il est donc fort possible qu'on ne se revoit pas avant septembre donc je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances. **_

_**J'ai écrit un chapitre assez long mais il sera partagé en plusieurs parties même si elles sont inégales afin de ne pas le rendre indigestes et donner plus d'espace à certains points. **_

_**A bientôt si possible, sinon on se revoit en septembre et Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Le lendemain, Pansy fit de son mieux pour répondre aux exigences de sa famille et les cartons à remplir avant d'accompagner son mari à la ferme. Après une longue concertation avec Gyrin, le mongol avait décidé de changer ses plans afin de commencer par la bergerie afin de pouvoir y loger rapidement tous les moutons lorsque les elfes auraient réparé le toit. Certes, les Panshriij possédaient tous leurs propres petites bergeries, néanmoins, les édifices seraient transférés en Grande-Bretagne seulement après le départ de la famille durant la nuit à l'insu des aurors afin de ne pas donner de soupçons aux éventuels espions des Adiriig ou des Deriig. Les deux époux chassèrent leurs pensées puis ils observèrent la bergerie pendant que les elfes s'occupaient des caisses préparées tout à l'heure.

Pansy était allée en Chine durant la matinée afin d'acheter l'antidote contre les piqûres de doxy ainsi que du doxycide. En effet, Toorj estimait que le produit paralyserait les doxy comme prévus mais ne les tueraient pas s'ils ne les pulvérisaient pas comme des damnés. Ainsi le couple pourrait saisir ces bestioles immobilisées et les jeter dans des cages spéciales prévues pour les nuisibles. Ensuite, les deux époux se couvrirent avec deux vieilles robes épaisses dotées de capuches, des gants ainsi que des mouchoirs sur le visage avant d'ouvrir la porte. Pansy s'efforça de dissimuler son dégoût et suivit son mari à l'intérieur puis Toorj lui donna quelques directives. Enfin, les deux sorciers se lancèrent à l'assaut des doxy furieux qui tentèrent les attaquer par derrière. Le mongol proposa donc à sa femme de se positionner dos à dos afin de parer les attaques de ces petits fumiers.

Une fois leurs mouvements coordonnés, les deux époux purent enfin parer les attaques des doxys avant de passer plusieurs heures à les combattre. De nombreux doxys s'enfuirent aussitôt par les brèches dans le toit, cependant Toorj n'était pas inquiet car il avait vite réalisé que ces bestioles se réfugiaient dans les chalets. Donc le sorcier les retrouverait très bientôt et ne les laisserait plus s'échapper Au bout de trois jours, Toorj épuisé mais satisfait observa la bergerie enfin débarrassée des doxy renfermés dans une cage spéciale fournie par Théodore ainsi que de leurs œufs (totalement détruits par contre) puis il prononça le nom de l'elfe de maison de Nott chargé de réceptionner les doxy. Le vieil elfe apparut aussitôt à l'intérieur de la bergerie et salua les deux sorciers. Ensuite, il utilisa sa magie pour calculer rapidement le nombre de doxy présents et surtout encore vivants dans la cage. A son insu, Toorj avait déjà compté ces sales bestioles puis il fut rassuré par l'honnêteté de l'elfe qui trouva le même résultat que lui. Aussi, l'elfe affirma que les doxys encore vivants étaient au nombre de 600. Enfin, l'elfe de maison sortit une bourse avant de calculer 15000 gallions puisque son maître payait 25 gallions pour chaque doxy en vie. L'ex auror satisfait saisit aussitôt la bourse de gallions avant de donner la cage à l'elfe qui se rendit subrepticement au Manoir Nott afin de déposer les doxys dans leur nouveau foyer. Une fois seuls, Toorj put enfin avouer sa stupéfaction à sa femme :

« _ Sissy on a à peine commencé et l'elfe nous a déjà donné 15000 gallions sans sourciller : Nott a tant d'argent que ça ?

\- Théodore est devenu l'unique héritier de sa tante millionnaire à Salem. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Il est aussi riche que les Adiriig tu crois ? Interrogea Toorj curieux.

\- Je ne sais pas mais son coffre est rempli de gallions jusqu'au plafond même s'il ne le montre pas car Nott est très discret. Enfin, Théo paye ce que tu lui as demandé car il pense ensuite revendre le venin de chaque doxy à 50 voire, 75 gallions plus tard. Répondit Pansy.

\- Donc il va gagner entre 30000 et 45000 gallions rien qu'avec les doxys livrés aujourd'hui. Calcula Toorj.

\- Exact.

\- Alors, je n'ai plus aucun scrupule à lui vendre tous ces doxy dans ce cas. Notre coffre ne sera peut-être pas aussi bien garni que celui des Nott mais les doxys vont bien nous aider à le remplir. L'argent donné aujourd'hui va nous permettre de compenser la perte de tes primes puis nous pourrons payer tous les travaux moldus pour le _B&amp;B_ avec le reste. Estima Toorj encore abasourdi.

\- Et ceux de ton centre équestre. Alors tu veux continuer la chasse aux doxy ? Demanda Pansy amusée.

\- Et comment : à ce prix-là, je vais faire plus attention afin d'en tuer le moins possible. Je serai même capable de les traquer un à un pour tous les vendre à Nott. Plaisanta son mari hilare.

\- Tu es vraiment un radin écossais. Le taquina Pansy.

\- Ça doit venir du coté Mac Kintosh parce que mon père m'a l'air d'être un sacré commerçant. Répondit Toorj. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, les époux rentrèrent se reposer pendant que Haje et son père commençaient déjà la réparation du toit grâce au matériel acheté par Archibald. Les jours suivants, Toorj se livra à une chasse acharnée contre les doxys de jour comme de nuit pour nettoyer la grange tout en faisant de son mieux pour les conserver vivants, sans se soucier des regards curieux des aurors britanniques qui veillaient sur lui de loin. Pansy l'aidait également de son mieux durant le sommeil des enfants pendant qu'Odval restait à la Ger avec ses arrière-petits-enfants. En revanche, Naraantsuya, Hie, sa belle-mère et Birdie s'occupaient de déménager les affaires de la famille dont les meubles. Enfin, Gyrin, Haje ainsi que son père effectuaient les réparations nécessaires sur la bergerie afin de pouvoir y accueillir tous les animaux pendant que Batbold s'occupait de tous les troupeaux durant la journée.

Le vendredi matin Harry se présenta lui-même à la ferme avant de rejoindre les deux époux dans la grange où ils étaient en train de combattre contre les doxys. Pansy s'aperçut de sa présence et pulvérisa du produit à quelque centimètres du visage de Potter abasourdi qui nota cependant la chute d'un doxy et comprit qu'elle venait de lui éviter une piqûre. Ensuite, les deux sorciers sortirent de la grange avec l'auror puis ils fermèrent la porte pour ne pas laisser les derniers doxys encore libres s'échapper. Enfin, les deux époux baissèrent leurs mouchoirs afin de saluer l'auror qui répondit à leur salut. Une minute plus tard, Harry sortit une bourse en tissu de sa poche et s'adressa à Pansy :

« _ Ceci est-il l'un de vos bijoux ? Demanda Harry en lui tendant un bracelet en argent doté d'un serpent en émeraude serti d'argent en guise de pendentif.

\- Oui : mon père m'a dit que ma mère et lui l'avaient acheté à l'avance en prévision de ma répartition à Serpentard puis il me l'a envoyé en septembre le lendemain de ma répartition. Mais comment avez-vous fait pour le retrouver ? Interrogea Pansy tout en observant le bracelet en argent serti d'émeraudes et du serpent car Parkinson adorait tout ce qui lui rappelait les couleurs de Serpentard même s'il avait aussi offert à son enfant des bijoux en or.

\- J'avais chargé mes hommes d'avertir les bijoutiers afin qu'ils nous signalent tous les bijoux ornés du poinçon _PP_ qui pouvaient tomber entre leurs mains. Toutefois, nous savons qu'il y a beaucoup de receleurs dans l'Allée des Embrumes donc j'y suis allé faire un tour de manière très discrète. Expliqua Harry tout en dissimulant le fait qu'il avait utilisé sa cape d'invisibilité pour fouiller tranquillement dans chaque boutique.

\- …

\- Je ne pensais pas trouver quelque chose avant un bon moment mais j'ai su que l'un des fils de Beurk a repris la boutique de _Barjow&amp;Beurk_. Au début, ce type ne voulait pas parler mais il a fini par se convaincre des bienfaits de sa collaboration. Il m'a donc dit que son père était chargé par Voldemort de vendre ces bijoux à l'étranger durant la guerre. Toutefois, ce receleur estime que tous les bijoux ne furent pas portés à son père car un homme est venu lui vendre celui-ci hier. Raconta Harry.

\- …

\- Le receleur ne connait pas l'identité du vendeur qui a pris soin de se couvrir et camoufler sa voix, néanmoins, ce type a accepté de collaborer avec nous. Il va également tenter de voir si son père ne détenait pas un registre des bijoutiers étrangers ou autres receleurs à qui il vendait ces bijoux. Dit Harry.

\- Vous êtes parvenu à obtenir la collaboration d'un type de l'Allée des Embrumes ? Demanda Pansy surprise.

\- Disons que ce sorcier préfère collaborer et donner aux aurors tous les bijoux ornés du poinçon PP qui lui tomberont sous la main plutôt que de finir à Azkaban pour recel, complicité de vol et revente d'objets à des bijoutiers étrangers innocents... Avoua Harry.

\- …

\- Le receleur affirme que le détenteur du bracelet a affirmé pouvoir lui vendre d'autres bijoux plus tard. Aussi, nous fermons un œil sur les manœuvres du receleur pour le moment afin de pouvoir remonter à l'identité du vendeur. au cas où d'autres bijoux feraient leur réapparition. Expliqua Harry.

\- …

\- En attendant, voici votre bijou. Dit Harry.

\- Merci beaucoup Mr Potter. Remercia Pansy sincèrement surprise.

\- Les coupables ne restent jamais impunis même si la justice met parfois du temps à suivre son cours. Je ne sais pas si vous récupérerez tous vos bijoux mais vous devriez pouvoir en récupérer certains. Conclut Harry.

\- Merci._ »

Ensuite, l'auror retourna à son bureau pendant que les deux autres sorciers reprenaient leur labeur.

* * *

Le vendredi après-midi en Ecosse, Toorj et Pansy épuisés mais satisfaits contemplèrent la vieille grange enfin propre. Les deux époux décidèrent donc de souffler un peu demain avant de s'attaquer au reste. Les sorciers appelèrent ensuite l'elfe de Nott qui procéda de nouveau à l'échange de gallions contre les doxys vivants bien plus nombreux cette fois ci. L'elfe donna donc 25000 gallions au couple puis le mongol suivit sa femme au mobile-home pour se débarbouiller afin de se changer et se rendre à Gringott pour y déposer la majeure partie de l'argent accumulé en quelques jours puisque leur nouveau coffre était enfin prêt. A la vue des 40000 gallions, Srimgurg dissimula un sourire satisfait en songeant que la fille Parkinson et son mari devaient probablement magouiller par moments comme le père Parkinson en son temps.

Certes, ce n'était pas la richesse d'antan mais le coffre posséderait maintenant de très belles piles de gallions supplémentaire en plus des économies du couple transférées depuis la Mongolie et déposées ici… En revanche, Toorj et Pansy ne se montaient pas la tête à la vue de cet argent car ils estimaient que plus des trois quart de la somme serait rapidement investis dans les travaux du B&amp;B, l'élevage de chevaux ou encore la construction du futur centre équestre.

Durant ses moments de libre, Pansy avait également continué ses visites à son père par ailleurs amusé par ses récits sur la chasse aux doxy et s'était aussi rendue régulièrement auprès de Sheila pour l'aider à accepter le regard des voisins puisque ces derniers étaient maintenant au courant des circonstances de conception. La sorcière avait même eu une entrevue avec Zabini au parloir une fois. Enfin, Kenji insistait pour la faire conduire sur les routes au volant du camping-car donc Pansy accumulait le plus d'expérience possible sur les routes britanniques. Bref, la sorcière était assez occupée, cependant, elle n'oubliait pas Astoria et lui écrivait quelques mots tous les soirs mais seul le silence lui répondait. Toutefois, la sorcière était consciente que Mrs Malefoy ne lui ferait pas confiance en un clin d'œil.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, la sorcière s'écroula sur son lit pendant que les elfes, Toorj et les Panshriij firent transplaner discrètement les moutons en Grande-Bretagne depuis leurs propres bergeries sous le nez des aurors mongols convaincus que les troupeaux restaient à l'intérieur depuis quelques jours à cause du mauvais temps. Archibald vint également les aider à déplacer les chevaux et les poneys jusque dans l'écurie de Pansy.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette partie vous a plu. Que pensez-vous du geste d'Harry et avez-vous une idée de l'identité de la personne qui détient peut-être une partie des bijoux ? **_


	65. La Petite Cabane dans la Steppe

Toorj n'avait pas oublié sa promesse donc il alla changer des gallions en Tugrik le samedi matin avant d'attendre le réveil de sa femme pour lui faire part de son projet. Vers dix heures, Kenji, Pansy et les enfants le suivirent donc chez les concessionnaires d'Oulan-Bator. Archibald curieux vint avec eux avant de rester sans voix à la vue des prix ainsi que des futures économies réalisées par le couple grâce à la conversion des gallions en tugrik. L'écossais finit donc par songer à acheter sa prochaine voiture à Oulan-Bator lorsque la sienne serait bonne pour la casse. Il ne put ensuite s'empêcher de s'esclaffer à la vue de ses petits-fils en train de courir partout pour tester toutes les voitures.

Au bout d'un moment, le couple s'intéressa à un mini van construit en 2013 mieux fini que les autres aux yeux de Pansy mais également doté du volant à droite et du système de traction 4x4. La jeune femme considéra donc ce modèle parfait pour rouler dans la neige. Le vendeur confirma l'impression de la sorcière puis Toorj fit monter à bord leurs fils, Patrick ainsi que les adultes afin de tester le confort des passagers. Le mongol satisfait constata que les neuf personnes étaient bien rentrées à l'intérieur et qu'il y avait suffisamment d'espace pour que les grands ne se sentent pas ankylosés. Ensuite, Archibald descendit pour faire monter à sa place le vendeur qui les accompagneraient afin tester le mini van. Pansy roula donc un petit moment dans les rues enneigées d'Oulan-Bator puis dans la steppe en dehors de la ville avant de retourner chez le concessionnaire. Une fois de retour, Toorj proposa à Pansy de l'acheter.

Archibald approuva leur choix puisque le véhicule était assez spacieux et confortable pour accueillir jusqu'à neuf passagers s'ils ne rabattaient pas les sièges ou encore le fauteuil roulant de Patrick Parkinson dans le coffre. Kenji acquiesça, néanmoins, il taquina sa sœur en affirmant que son SUV était bien plus beau. Ensuite, le vendeur ouvrit de grands yeux et crut que Tsagaan Sar était arrivé un peu à l'avance à la vue de Toorj en train de sortir des masses de billets pour payer cash. Le moldu tout sourire offrit donc au couple des accessoires supplémentaires pour leur véhicule comme le coffre sur le toit et il accepta de les laisser repartir avec le mini van tout de suite puisqu'il avait déjà été révisé. Pansy contacta aussitôt son assurance en Mongolie qui se chargea de tout afin de lui permettre de sortir le mini van de la concession automobile.

La sorcière roula ensuite jusqu'à la sortie de la ville puis elle s'arrêta dans un endroit discret où son mari et son beau-père utilisèrent plusieurs sortilèges pour réduire les dimensions du véhicule à celles de la taille d'un jouet. Ensuite, Toorj put le mettre dans da poche comme pour le SUV lors de son transfert en Ecosse avant de transplaner avec sa famille à la Ger. Une fois chez eux, la sorcière observa son mari content de lui avoir fait plaisir mais fatigué après s'être acharné sur les doxys pendant des jours comme un malade pour nettoyer au moins la bergerie et la grange afin de permettre à tous les moutons d'être logés à la ferme avant le départ. Il comptait maintenant s'attaquer aux chalets afin de garantir des logements au reste de la famille puisque les Panshriij n'allaient peut-être pas replanter leurs Gers tout de suite en Ecosse.

En effet, les Panshriij comptaient démonter leurs Gers en catimini juste avant le départ et devraient donc bien dormir quelque part en attendant de les remonter ou s'installer définitivement dans l'un des chalets. De plus, l'auror voulait commencer à nettoyer la véranda demain mais Pansy décida de lui faire plaisir à son tour en lui proposant plutôt de se détendre à la pêche cet après-midi et de dormir sur place afin de continuer demain. Toorj hésita, néanmoins, la sorcière le convainquit du besoin de repos de tout le monde, lui y compris. Ensuite, son conjoint chassa son sentiment de culpabilité puis il s'anima et en parla avec son père manifestement partant demain. Le mongol lança donc un _Tempus_ avant de constater qu'il était treize heures en Mongolie donc bien trop tôt pour se rendre à Londres.

Toorj expliqua cependant son intention à sa femme puis tous deux décidèrent d'aller faire des courses et d'emmener les enfants avec eux après le repas pendant qu'Archibald rentrait se reposer. Le sorcier emmitoufla donc Saejin pour l'emmener également puis Toorj rassura Pansy sur le bien-être de leur fille manifestement contente dans sa nacelle et bien installée sur le siège. Ainsi, la famille au grand complet put ainsi tester le mini van sur les chemins enneigés. Après les courses, Pansy et Toorj décidèrent de rejoindre la cabane en mini van puisque Saejin ne pouvait pas transplaner. De plus, les chevaux étaient en Ecosse maintenant donc ils ne pouvaient pas chevaucher pour se rendre là-bas.

* * *

Une fois parvenue à destination, la sorcière gara le mini van sur la terre ferme avant de contempler avec émotion la cabane en rondins puis la famille descendit du véhicule. Ensuite, Toorj ouvrit la porte afin de faire entrer sa petite tribu. Une fois à l'intérieur, Pansy observa la pièce principale pendant que son mari utilisait sa baguette pour allumer le poêle mongol après l'avoir rempli de combustible. Le mongol saisit ensuite les tréteaux crées des années plus tôt pour déposer dessus un couffin ou le berceau des nourrissons de la famille. La sorcière attendit que la pièce se soit suffisamment réchauffée pour entrouvrir son deel avant de saisir sa fille endormie dans son écharpe porte-bébé. Enfin, elle la déposa à l'intérieur du couffin de voyage offert par Ron.

Pansy nota également la présence de leurs photos de famille sur le mur, leurs décorations ou encore le plaid, le linge, les rideaux, le tapis ainsi que les coussins réalisés par la sorcière. La vaisselle, les ustensiles étaient également toujours là puis la jeune femme songea à tous les moments heureux passés dans cette cabane. Ensuite, les garçons excités demandèrent à leur père de soulever les deux trappes pour tenter d'apercevoir des poissons une fois que Toorj aurait troué la glace. Le mongol leur promit de le faire tout à l'heure puis il se tourna vers son épouse qui chassa ses pensées au moment où Toorj reprit la parole :

« _ Rien n'a changé ici depuis 2013… Tenta Toorj pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas effacé leurs souvenirs.

\- Oui j'ai vu : tu as même laissé nos photos. Répondit simplement Pansy.

\- J'ai jamais rien levé pas même tes napperons. Confirma Toorj penaud.

\- Je sais. L'apaisa Pansy.

\- Je n'ai jamais porté personne ici hormis les enfants en ton absence. Insista le sorcier.

\- Je sais qu'il n'y a eu aucune autre femme mais tu pouvais emmener tes amis pêché avec toi.

\- Non, je ne voulais pas car ce n'était pas la même chose après 2013. Répondit Toorj.

\- Aav : viens ouvrir les trappes sinon les poissons vont pas venir ! Insista Kushi. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, Toorj rejoignit les garçons déjà installés devant les deux trappes rectangulaires situées le long des murs pendant que Pansy montait dans la mezzanine suspendue qui faisait tout le tour de la cabane. La jeune femme observa toutes les pièces avant de tout nettoyer grâce à des _Recurvite_ à répétition. Elle déroula également tous les matelas et lança également plusieurs _Tergeo_ sur toute la literie, les couvertures, les draps ainsi que les tatamis. Enfin, Pansy rangea rapidement les jouets laissés par les enfants, leurs objets, la salle de bains ou encore le linge dans les coffres avant de redescendre. Une fois en bas, Pansy lança un sort de silence autour du couffin de Saejin paisiblement endormie. Rassurée sur le sort de sa fille, la sorcière rejoignit les autres pour pêcher ensemble puisque son mari avait ouvert les trappes et troué la glace avant de tout préparer pour que la famille puisse pêcher en toute tranquillité...

Vers dix heures trente du matin à Londres, soit dix-huit heures trente en Mongolie, Toorj glissa sa tête dans son poêle afin de contacter Ron à travers le réseau de cheminette. Le rouquin agréablement surpris se leva aussitôt de son canapé car il s'ennuyait pendant qu'Hugo paressait devant la télé. Ron le salua avant d'écouter sa proposition :

« _ Bonjour Ron : ça vous dirait de venir pêcher avec nous en Mongolie demain ?

\- J'aimerai beaucoup mais je ne sais pas ce que ma femme compte faire demain donc je me vois mal laisser mon gosse tout seul à la maison si elle n'est pas là. Hésita Ron sincèrement désireux d'aller pêcher avec les deux Mac Kintosh au lieu de rester seul dans son coin avec Hugo comme tous les dimanches puisque sa femme passait tous ses week-end au Ministère.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : l'invitation s'adresse aussi à votre fils et votre femme. Précisa Toorj.

\- Ah d'accord, ce n'est pas seulement réservé aux hommes. Constata Ron soulagé.

\- Non : Pansy est là aussi tout comme nos enfants. Confirma Toorj.

\- Pansy pêche aussi ? Demanda Ron amusé.

\- Oui un peu mais elle a également des livres à la cabane et d'autres trucs afin de ne pas s'ennuyer quand elle en a marre. On a même porté la petite télé portable de Pansy cette fois-ci. Ma femme ne venait pas tout le temps si je restais ici seulement le matin mais par contre, elle était toujours là si nous décidions de passer la journée ou le weekend entier à la cabane. Enfin, on emmenait aussi notre cabane avec nous lors de nos trekkings grâce à la magie. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Vous m'avez l'air très organisé dites donc. Estima Ron.

\- On a amélioré notre cabane petit à petit donc nous pouvons y manger et même dormir à plusieurs car nous avons également construit une mezzanine. Aussi, nous restons là ce soir puis vous mangerez avec nous sur place demain. Répondit Toorj.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux vous porter pour le repas ? Demanda Ron.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : nous avons déjà porté le nécessaire Pansy et moi afin de pouvoir manger quand même au cas où la pêche ne serait pas bonne ce soir ou demain. Toutefois, je peux vous assurer que les poissons sont là car nous en avons déjà pêché quelques uns donc je pense que nous aurons aussi de belles prises demain. Affirma Toorj.

\- Vous avez pensé au dessert ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oh par Gengis Khan : je savais bien qu'on oubliait quelque chose. Pansy on n'a pas de dessert occidental pour demain ! Dit Toorj à sa femme.

\- Vous inquiétez pas : c'est moi qui porte le dessert ! Affirma aussitôt Ron.

\- Merci Ron et Pansy vous remercie aussi. En tout cas on vous attend à la cabane demain. Dit Toorj.

\- Votre « cabane » m'a tout l'air de ressembler à une belle maisonnette. Estima Ron curieux.

\- Oh non : c'est simplement une cabane vous savez. Par contre notre chalet était une vraie maison donc sa construction fut bien plus soignée. Affirma Toorj.

\- Vous avez construit les deux. Conclut Ron.

\- Oui mais pas tout seul quand même : Pansy m'a aidé ainsi que les elfes. Confirma Toorj.

\- Ecoutez : je viendrai avec plaisir et Hugo aussi je pense. Par contre, je ne sais pas si Hermione viendra. Avoua Ron.

\- Ma femme m'a dit que la votre travaille beaucoup mais ne vous inquiétez pas : Hermione peut toujours nous rejoindre plus tard si elle le souhaite. Notre cabane est reliée au réseau de cheminette donc elle n'aura qu'à prononcer le nom de sa destination et sera à la cabane en un clin d'œil. Proposa Toorj.

\- Génial. _ »

Le rouquin s'anima avant de demander des détails sur l'organisation de demain car lui-même ne possédait pas de canne à pêche. Toorj affirma s'occuper de tout puis il songea à Potter car le sorcier désirait l'inviter lui aussi, non pas par envie de copiner, mais plutôt en guise de remerciement pour ses attentions qui ne rentraient pas dans son travail.

En effet, Potter les avait fait transplaner dans un salon privé après avoir sollicité cette faveur aux Gobelins et non le hall de Gringott. De plus, il semblait faire de son mieux pour retrouver les bijoux de Pansy donc Toorj souhaitait se montrer plus amical envers lui. Toutefois, le mongol se demandait comment aborder ce sujet avec Pansy manifestement toujours sur la défensive en présence de l'auror même si elle le supportait mieux qu'au début. Ensuite, Toorj salua Ron puis il retourna pêcher un peu avant d'aider sa femme à préparer le repas. Il en profita pour discuter de Potter avec la sorcière:

« _ Dis Sissy : je me demandais si on ne devrait pas inviter trois personnes supplémentaires demain. Tenta le sorcier.

\- Qui veux-tu inviter ? Demanda sa femme curieuse.

\- Lily Potter et ses parents. Avoua Toorj.

\- …

\- Sissy ?

\- Oui ?

\- T'es fâchée ? Interrogea son mari avec appréhension.

\- Non… Je m'interroge seulement sur ton désir bizarre. Avoua Pansy surprise.

\- Euh, je voudrais remercier Potter pour ses gestes car il nous a fait transplaner directement dans un salon privé de la banque donc tu n'as pas du affronter le Chemin de Traverse pour te rendre là-bas ou le hall de Gringott. Enfin, il cherche aussi tes bijoux et a déjà retrouvé ton bracelet donc je me sens redevable envers lui… Expliqua son mari.

\- Mon _Merci Mr Potter_ n'est pas suffisant d'après toi ? Demanda Pansy songeuse.

\- Il nous a fait pas mal de faveurs donc ce serait bien de se montrer un peu plus amical. Estima Toorj.

\- Oui je comprends ton point de vue mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de copiner avec Potter ou de lui lécher les bottes à tout bout de champs. L'avertit Pansy.

\- Je ne te demande pas ça et je n'aimerai pas du tout te voir le faire, ni moi. Je voudrais simplement l'inviter juste une fois pour le remercier et puis on ne serait pas tous seuls avec lui puisque Ron sera là. Spécifia son mari.

\- Bon tu me promets que c'est juste pour une fois et que tu ne l'inviteras pas à diner à la ferme tout le temps, ni à passer tous ses dimanches avec nous ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Non : je veux l'inviter juste une fois pour le remercier. Je ne dis pas que je n'inviterai jamais personne chez nous mais pas tous les week-ends non plus car il n'est pas question de partager tous les moments de notre vie de famille avec les autres gens. La rassura Toorj.

\- Bon alors tu peux l'inviter si tu y tiens tant que ça. _ »

Ensuite, Pansy s'efforça de chasser sa contrariété et retrouva rapidement son entrain à la vue de la joie de ses premiers garçons heureux de partager un moment tous ensembles comme avant. Kushi n'était également pas en reste car il semblait agréablement surpris par la vision de ses parents ensemble à la cabane. Le gamin n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir ses géniteurs aussi détendus en présence l'un de l'autre donc il enregistrait tous les détails de cette vision. Après le repas, le bambin observa son père saisir le jeu de mah-jong sorcier puis la famille se divisa en quatre équipes afin de pouvoir jouer tous ensemble.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, les sorciers décidèrent qu'il était temps de se reposer. Ils voulurent donc envoyer les enfants dormir pendant que Pansy utilisait sa baguette magique pour tout ranger. Au moment de monter dans la partie de la mezzanine réservée aux enfants, Toorjii songea au fait qu'il dormait avec ses géniteurs en bas au début. Il détenait déjà son propre lit futon placé derrière un paravent pour lui permettre de bénéficier de son petit coin à lui. Toutefois, l'enfant se précipitait donc sur les adultes endormis dés son réveil et n'avait jamais rien noté de particulier. Au bout d'un moment, les que les adultes avaient construit une mezzanine suspendue tout le long de la cabane afin de pouvoir bénéficier d'un espace supplémentaire puisque la disposition initiale de la cabane ne permettait pas de créer un véritable étage.

De cette manière, Toorjii put bénéficier d'un espace pour lui tout seul avant de le partager avec Nansal et Severus pendant que les parents dormaient dans leur propre coin rebaptisée _suite parentale_ par Kenji toujours friand de termes moldus. Les adultes avaient également installé une salle de bains, un toilette et même un petit garde-manger. Chaque pièce avait été cloisonnée grâce à des panneaux afin de préserver l'intimité des occupants face à d'éventuels visiteurs présents en bas ou même les autres membres de la famille. Les deux sorciers s'étaient aussi débrouillés pour diviser l'espace de la mezzanine afin de créer un petit couloir qui permettait de circuler dans toute la mezzanine sans devoir entrer dans les chambres des autres ou les autres pièces. Toorj avait également construit une rambarde de sécurité donc les enfants pouvaient circuler dans le couloir dans crainte.

Ensuite Toorjii songea que son père dormait avec eux depuis 2013 au lieu de rester dans la partie réservée pour Eej et lui. Aussi, l'adolescent se demandait maintenant s'il dormirait de nouveau avec eux ou avec sa femme ce soir. Le jeune garçon ne cherchait pas à connaitre des détails au sujet de l'intimité des adultes, cependant, il désirait les voir rester définitivement ensemble. Aussi, Toorjii voulait les habituer à dormir de nouveau dans la même pièce comme avant. Il chassa ses pensées et observa ensuite sa mère s'activer pour tout nettoyer car Pansy refusait de voir la moindre trace de désordre en présence des Potter demain. Ensuite, le jeune garçon chuchota quelques mots à Kushi afin de le charger de régler la question puisque les parents ne se méfieraient pas du « bébé Kushi totalement innocent». Son cadet écouta donc ses instructions avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Eej tu vas dormir à la cabane toi aussi ?

\- Oui. Répondit sa mère.

\- Tu va dormir où ? Demanda Kushi qui suivait les instructions de son frère.

\- Eej et Aav vont dormir ensemble dans leur chambre comme avant. Répondit Toorjii.

\- Mais Maman devait pas attendre le rite jeudi pour dormir avec lui ? S'étonna Severus.

\- Ouais mais là c'est un cas de force majeure car il ne peut pas dormir avec nous à cause du manque de place dans notre chambre donc soit Aav dort avec Eej, soit il dort dans le canapé en bas. Affirma Toorjii.

\- Ah non pas question de dormir dans le canapé. Intervint Toorj.

\- Eh : j'ai envie de dormir avec vous sept donc on peut dormir tous ensemble en bas. Répondit Pansy en bonne Serpentarde après avoir compris que la demande du bambin n'était pas innocente mais probablement provoquée par Toorjii.

\- Ah non Maman : on est trop grand pour dormir avec vous donc tu dors dans ta chambre. Feignit de protester Toorjii.

\- Mm, vous voulez rester entre vous. Estima Pansy un peu déçue.

\- Oui.

\- Bon on va dormir de notre coté si vous y tenez tant. Affirma Toorj bien content de ce fait.

\- Pourquoi tu restais pas dans ta chambre quand maman était pas là ? Demanda Kushi à son père.

\- Parce que je voulais pas dormir tout seul. Je le faisais déjà assez au palais. Affirma son père._ »

La sorcière suivit les enfants afin d'inspecter leur chambre une dernière pour s'assurer d'avoir tout nettoyé. Une fois ses gosses assis ou allongés sur leurs futons, Pansy songea avec nostalgie à son fils ainé qui s'accrochait à elle en 2013, néanmoins, elle était consciente que Toorjii grandissait et était maintenant en train de devenir un ado même s'il détenait encore des traits enfantins. Aussi, Pansy comprenait qu'elle ne devait pas imposer sa présence s'il désirait rester exclusivement avec sa fratrie dans leur coin. Elle voulut cependant border ses fils y compris Toorjii qui se laissa faire puisque l'adolescent avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Ensuite, Pansy ferma le panneau coulissant afin de les laisser seuls et se rendit dans sa chambre avec Saejin.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Toorj contacta Harry abasourdi qui hésita un instant avant de remercier le couple pour son invitation. Il affirma devoir en parler à sa femme et retourna chez lui pour en discuter. Face à la réponse positive de Ginny toujours très curieuse au sujet de Parkinson et donc désireuse d'en apprendre plus sur elle, Potter recontacta donc le sorcier à travers la cheminée pour confirmer leur visite puis il expliqua brièvement à sa femme l'existence du père écossais de Toorj et la mort de sa mère cracmolle avant de lui ordonner de ne rien dire à personne, pas même Molly.

Après la réponse de l'auror, Toorj alimenta le poêle puis il grimpa à l'échelle afin d'aller se coucher après s'être assuré de l'état des lanternes des enfants. Le sorcier salua ses fils à peine couchés et leur recommanda de ne pas veiller trop tard avant de lancer un énième sort sur les lanternes encore allumées. Les sortilèges de protection mis en place par le couple des années plus tôt permettaient d'éviter tout risque d'incendie à l'intérieur de la cabane, néanmoins, Toorj se sentait plus tranquille s'il les répétait tous les soirs après avoir failli périr en 1988 dans un incendie provoqué par la première manifestation de magie de son soi-disant petit frère. Ensuite, le sorcier rassuré sortit et referma le panneau coulissant avant de rejoindre son épouse et Saejin dans leur chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, Toorj contempla leur espace minuscule où on ne trouvait pas de meubles typiques des trappeurs mais du mobilier d'inspiration japonaise.

Il saisit donc les tatamis positionnés contre le mur avant de les poser sur le sol. Ensuite, le sorcier aida Pansy à dérouler leurs deux futons puis ils lancèrent plusieurs _Recurvite_ sur leur literie. Le sorcier montra également à sa femme les couvertures, les draps et leurs oreillers toujours présents dans le coffre. Les deux époux firent donc rapidement leurs lits puisque les vrais futons japonais traditionnels étaient destinés à une seule personne contrairement aux matelas futons pour deux personnes. Aussi, deux conjoints japonais les emboîtaient entre eux afin de pouvoir dormir cote à cote. Enfin, Toorj défit son deel puis il se mit en pyjama avant de s'installer sous les couvertures pendant que Pansy s'était éclipsée à la salle de bains.

Une fois la sorcière de retour, Toorj contempla les nombreuses tresses de Pansy manifestement désireuse d'onduler ses cheveux pour ne pas se sentir inferieure à Mrs Ginny Potter qui arborait une superbe coiffure lors de leur rencontre chez les moldus. Il se tourna aussitôt vers sa femme afin de discuter tout en laissant les lanternes japonaises allumées. Les deux époux contemplèrent également Saejin endormie dans son couffin puis louèrent la qualité du cadeau de Ron. Toutefois, ils finirent par se lever de nouveau au moment où elle réclama son lait. Une fois repue, Saejin ne trouva cependant pas le sommeil et s'accrocha à sa mère. Toorj proposa donc à Pansy de la faire dormir entre eux ce soir pour l'apaiser.

Lors de la naissance de leur premier enfant, tout leur entourage avait submergé les jeunes parents de nombreux conseils. Beaucoup de nomades mongols positionnaient leur bébé entre eux dans le lit durant les premiers mois pour le protéger du froid rigoureux mais d'autres parents ne le faisaient pas de peur de l'écraser ou l'étouffer durant la nuit. Toorj et Pansy paniqués n'avaient donc pas voulu tenir leur fils avec eux au début mais ils s'étaient ensuite mis à le faire parfois durant les grands froids car le nourrisson leur semblait trop fragile pour résister tout seul dans son berceau même s'il était emmailloté à la mongole de jour comme de nuit. Ces soirs-là. Les deux sorciers multipliaient donc les sorts de protection sur le nourrisson afin d'éviter tous les dangers.

Après leur expérience avec Toorjii, les gestes des deux époux étaient devenus plus surs au moment de l'arrivée de Nansal même s'ils ne baissaient pas leur vigilance et ne prenaient pas souvent le nouveau-né dans le lit avec eux. A la vue de l'agitation de Saejin malgré un bon repas, une couche propre et des câlins à n'en plus finir, Pansy chassa ses souvenirs et finit par accepter la proposition de Toorj. Enfin, Pansy et lui positionnèrent leur fille entre eux pour l'apaiser. Toorj reprit alors la parole :

« _ Tu vas voir qu'elle va vite s'endormir maintenant. Affirma Toorj tout en cajolant Saejin.

\- On verra bien sinon on passera une nuit blanche.

\- Ça me dérange pas du moment que c'est avec toi. Répondit le mongol.

\- On ne pense probablement pas au même genre de nuits blanches. Estima Pansy.

\- Mais si : on va simplement passer la nuit à chanter et bercer Mini Tempête Saejin si elle ne dort pas. J'aurai bien eu d'autres idées mais certainement pas en présence de notre bébé. S'esclaffa Toorj.

\- Ça me fait drôle d'être là de nouveau : la cabane m'a beaucoup manqué. Avoua Pansy.

\- C'était pas pareil sans toi Sissy donc je suis bien content que tu sois là moi aussi. Après 2013, je me sentais seul ici même si les gosses étaient là mais je comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Maintenant les choses commencent enfin à rentrer dans l'ordre.

\- … (silence attentif de Pansy).

\- Enfin, je suis content de dormir près de toi pour une fois au lieu de rester dans mon coin comme à la Ger. Avoua le sorcier.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que je pique toutes les couvertures ? Plaisanta Pansy.

\- Je reprendrai mon du dans ce cas. Répondit son mari d'un ton malicieux.

\- Et tu n'as pas peur de te réveiller à cause de mes pieds gelés sur tes mollets ? Insista Pansy.

\- Tu pense parvenir à lever tes grosses chaussettes de laine cette nuit ? S'amusa Toorj tout en glissant une main sous les couvertures pour tâter les pieds de son épouse engoncés dans d'immenses chaussettes de laine rembourrées.

\- Il fait assez chaud grâce au poêle donc je pourrais fort bien le faire tout à l'heure.

\- Et après tu vas te coller contre moi car tu auras froid demain matin si jamais je ne me suis pas levé pour recharger le poêle durant la nuit. Touche mon buste pour tester la chaleur de ta bouillotte personnelle. La taquina Toorj.

\- T'es vraiment un poêle à toi tout seul : je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour avoir toujours chaud. Constata Pansy en glissant sa main sous le pyjama pour effleurer le ventre de Toorj.

\- C'est probablement le coté chaud-bouillant des Mac Kintosh. Affirma Toorj. _ »

Ils discutèrent encore un moment pendant que le bébé s'endormit enfin. Une fois Saejin endormie contre elle, la sorcière sombra rapidement dans le sommeil puis Toorj éteignit les lanternes d'un coup de baguette magique. Ensuite, il enlaça sa femme et leur nourrisson avant de s'endormir sereinement pour la première fois depuis octobre 2013…

* * *

_**Pour ce qui est des prix moins chers grâce à la différence entre les devises, ce n'est pas seulement de la fantaisie. J'ai un ami colombien qui vit en Italie lui aussi (halte aux clichés ou blagues douteuses, ce n'est pas du tout un trafiquant de drogue) qui avait cassé son smartphone lors d'un séjour là-bas. Comme il passait seulement des vacances, il n'allait pas prendre un abonnement donc il a du acheter un téléphone. Eh bien, il l'a payé 200 euros au lieu des 600 demandés en Italie pour le même modèle. Un tugrik ne vaut pas grand-chose donc Toorj et Pansy ne dépensent pratiquement rien lors de l'achat de leur mini van. **_


	66. Faut mouliner Hermione !

De son coté à Londres, Ron avait parlé de ses projets à Hugo ravi de retourner en Mongolie puis tous deux s'étaient rendus sur le Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter un beau gâteau. Ensuite, ils attendirent le retour d'Hermione pour déjeuner ensemble, néanmoins, ils finirent par manger tous seuls après le message de la jeune femme désireuse de rester à son bureau. Enfin, Hermione revint chez elle en coup de vent vers 14h00 pour saluer son fils. Elle nota alors la joie de son petit garçon qui se jeta sur elle pour lui parler de l'invitation du couple. Hermione surprise resta silencieuse un instant car l'idée de se lever tôt puis de passer un dimanche entier devant une canne à pêche ne l'enchantait guère. D'ailleurs, la sorcière voulait plutôt s'avancer dans ses dossiers demain, néanmoins elle nota l'enthousiasme d'Hugo:

« _ Tu tiens vraiment à aller pêcher en Mongolie demain ? Demanda Hermione à son fils.

\- Oui !

\- Mais tu n'as jamais eu envie de faire ce genre de choses quand Grandad te l'a proposé à Brighton l'année dernière. Rappela sa mère surprise car son père dépité n'était pas parvenu à convaincre Hugo de venir à la pêche avec lui.

\- Oui mais c'est parce qu'il n'y avait pas les garçons, ni toi, ni papa et puis on va manger notre poisson dans la cabane ! S'enthousiasma Hugo.

\- …

\- Bon Maman tu manges vite et tu vas te coucher car on doit se lever très tôt demain. Ordonna Hugo.

\- Euh Hugo, je ne pense pas aimer la pêche donc je risque de m'ennuyer. De plus, je serais la seule femme présente : aussi, ça me gêne un peu. Tenta sa mère dans l'espoir de pouvoir se désister.

\- Pansy est là elle aussi donc tu ne seras pas la seule femme présente. Intervint Ron.

\- Elle aime pêcher ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Elle pêche de temps en temps sinon elle lit des livres ou fait d'autres trucs pour s'occuper pendant que les autres pêchent. Dit Ron.

\- Ah bon mais pourquoi Pansy suit son mari jusqu'à cette cabane si elle est obligée de porter des livres pour ne pas s'ennuyer ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

\- Pansy n'y va pas tout le temps quand son époux s'y rend seulement le matin. Toutefois, elle aime passer du temps avec lui donc elle le suit volontiers quand _ils veulent passer une journée, voire, un weekend entier tous seuls ou en famille avec leurs enfants_. Rectifia Ron en insistant sur les derniers termes.

\- … (silence gêné d'Hermione).

\- Maman tu viens ou pas ? Demanda Hugo.

\- Maman doit peut-être aller au Ministère Hugo donc nous irons tous seuls dans ce cas. Estima Ron.

\- Ah. Dit seulement Hugo déçu.

\- Sinon Maman peut nous rejoindre quand elle veut d'après Toorj puisque la cabane est reliée au réseau de cheminette. Modéra Ron pour consoler son fils.

\- Non c'est bon : je vais vous accompagner dés cette nuit. Dit Hermione pour faire plaisir à son enfant et son mari dont l'amertume ne lui avait pas échappé.

\- Tu es certaine de vouloir venir ? Demanda Ron surpris.

\- Bien entendu : je veux passer un moment avec vous deux. Affirma Hermione tout en s'efforçant de ne pas songer à ses dossiers. _ »

* * *

Ron l'observa avec surprise mais il retrouva son entrain puis avoua son contentement. Son discours fut cependant interrompu par la vision de la tête d'Harry dans la cheminée. L'auror affirma vouloir venir lui parler puis il les rejoignit peu après en compagnie de Ginny avant de leur annoncer l'invitation surprise de Toorj. Ron agréablement surpris s'enthousiasma aussitôt à l'idée d'emmener aussi sa sœur et même Harry avant de rassurer ce dernier :

« _ Tu n'auras pas froid Harry car la cabane sera probablement bien chauffée, sinon, Toorj te prêtera probablement un de ses manteaux.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ce genre de choses mais cette invitation me surprend car Parkinson n'est pas du tout ma plus grande fan. Avoua Harry.

\- Pansy est gentille tu sais. Insista Ron.

\- Oui je sais : j'ai vu comment elle s'occupe de Sheila et même de Dudley. Elle va régulièrement les voir depuis l'autre jour et n'a pas encore demandé un seul gallion. Enfin, Lily l'adore et puis j'ai vu qu'elle sait y faire avec les enfants. Mais bon je sais aussi qu'elle n'est pas très à l'aise en ma présence. Répondit son beau-frère.

\- Au fait, Ron que peut-on porter demain : je n'aimerai pas arriver les mains vides même si le mari de Parkinson nous a dit de ne pas nous casser la tête. Intervint Ginny.

\- Mm, je ne sais pas ce que tu peux prendre car j'ai déjà acheté le dessert, des chocogrenouilles pour les enfants ainsi que du thé anglais à Pansy. Dit Ron sous le regard d'Hermione qui songea que son mari s'occupait de tout sans plus la consulter.

\- Ron tu aurais pu m'attendre pour me demander mon avis. Dit Hermione.

\- Tu rentres toujours tard Hermione donc je n'allais pas prendre le risque de t'attendre pour rien encore une fois et me retrouver les mains vides. Je te rappelle que c'est ce qui serait arrivé si je n'étais pas allé au magasin pour aller chercher un cadeau à Saejin l'autre jour. Répliqua son mari sans se soucier de la blesser ou non car c'était la pure vérité.

\- Bon je dois trouver autre chose : vous avez une idée ? Intervint Ginny pour éviter une dispute entre les deux époux.

\- Tu peux porter un bouquet de fleurs ou une plante fleurie car Pansy adore les fleurs. Intervint Hermione.

\- Ah oui c'est une idée aussi. Estima Ginny.

\- Sinon tu peux acheter une nappe ou un truc de ce genre. J'ai vu qu'elle aime beaucoup le linge de maison. Affirma Harry en songeant à l'enthousiasme de Pansy pour son trousseau._

\- Au fait, je pense aller au magasin de Mac Kintosh pour acheter des appâts de pêche. Vous en voulez aussi pour vous trois ? Proposa Ron aux Potter. »

Hermione observa ensuite l'enthousiasme de Ron qui discuta un moment avec sa sœur pendant qu'Harry était reparti travailler à la fin de sa pause. Miss Je sais tout se serait bien passée d'une journée à la pêche, cependant la vision de l'enthousiasme de Ron ainsi que d'Hugo la convainquit de les suivre demain. La sorcière inquiète songea également à la remarque de son mari sur le fait qu'il devait se débrouiller toujours seul. Hermione ne le faisait pas exprès, cependant elle se laissait toujours absorber par son travail au point d'oublier tout le reste. La jeune femme se promit donc d'être présente pour sa famille demain puis elle retourna au bureau pendant que son mari allait acheter ses appâts avec Hugo.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione s'efforça de quitter ses dossiers pour son plus grand regret afin de rentrer chez elle puisque Ron voulait partir à vingt-trois tapantes pour être à la cabane à sept heures du matin en Mongolie. Aussi, il avait décidé d'avancer le dîner à dix-huit heures afin de dormir un peu ensuite. Hermione arriva donc à l'heure pour le dîner sans se douter de la satisfaction de Ron heureux de manger avec sa femme pour une fois…

* * *

Le lendemain à cinq heures du matin en Mongolie, Kushi curieux ouvrit le panneau coulissant en compagnie de Severus afin de voir si ses parents dormaient ensemble ou non. Le petit garçon observa alors ses parents endormis avec Saejin entre eux. Il nota le bras de son père posé de manière protective sur le bébé et Pansy puis Severus saisit son appareil pour faire une photo. Ensuite, Kushi se glissa auprès des adultes lui aussi afin de dormir encore un peu mais surtout avec ses deux parents réunis car il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion contrairement aux autres. Son frère prit une photographie de tous les quatre avant de les rejoindre également. Une heure plus tard, Toorjii nota le panneau ouvert avant d'entrer afin de chatouiller son père réveillé en sursaut. Toorj répliqua aussitôt en saisissant son fils sans se soucier des protestations amusées de Toorjii qui se considérait trop grand pour ces jeux puis Nansal se joignit à eux.

Pendant ce temps, les Weasley avaient fini leur « sieste » puis ils attendirent l'arrivée des Potter car Harry préférait partir ensemble. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny se présenta la première tout en réprimant un bâillement puis son mari et Lily la suivirent. Ron les accueillit avec enthousiasme puis il saisit la poudre de cheminette avant d'en distribuer à tout le monde. Il prononça distinctement le nom de la destination avant de partir le premier. Une fois parvenu à destination, Ron sortit rapidement du poêle avant d'examiner les murs en rondins de la pièce, les fenêtres puis le mobilier. Enfin, il salua les deux époux et se retourna car sa propre famille était en train d'arriver.

Après son arrivée, Hermione surprise contempla le gros poêle mais surtout les deux trappes rectangulaires situées le long des murs et rouvertes ce matin par Toorj. Elle nota aussi les tringles au-dessus des deux trappes ainsi que des fils suspendus qui attendaient seulement de recevoir des appâts aux hameçons pour être plongés dans l'eau. Toorj ne pêchait pas seulement par ce système car il possédait aussi des cannes à pêches spécifiques à la pêche sur glace. Le Mongol détenait également du matériel pour la pêche à la ligne ou encore en mer et même une petite barque déjà montrée à son père tout à l'heure. Au cours de la visite de l'édifice, Archibald était d'ailleurs resté impressionné par ce que Toorj appelait simplement une _petite cabane_ mais très jolie et fonctionnelle aux yeux de son géniteur.

Une minute plus tard, Ginny curieuse sortit elle aussi du poêle avant de contempler la table en bois et les deux bancs au milieu de la pièce puis la fenêtre au-dessus du petit canapé positionné contre le mur en face de l'entrée dotée d'une porte vitrée. Elle observa également le plaid tissé jeté sur le canapé, les nombreux coussins brodés posés dessus en guise de dossiers supplémentaires ainsi qu'un coffre dans un angle et deux paravents chinois ou japonais. Mrs Potter contempla aussi des placards fixés aux murs, le baquet manifestement utilisé pour laver la vaisselle ou autre, le tapis au sol, les étagères ornées de napperons brodés et recouvertes d'objets. La flamboyante rousse nota également les trappes ouvertes le long des deux murs principaux ainsi que les bancs puis elle comprit qu'ils pêcheraient probablement à l'intérieur des trous rectangulaires.

Ensuite Lily curieuse sortit également du poêle avant de rejoindre Hugo et les garçons déjà en train de parler devant l'un de ces trous. La fillette curieuse observa les tringles, les trappes montrées par Toorjii puis elle contempla également le lac gelé depuis l'une des fenêtres. Enfin, Harry sortit du poêle lui aussi avant d'observer la pièce extrêmement rustique mais jolie à ses yeux. Il finit cependant par se ressaisir et rejoignit sa femme afin de saluer leurs hôtes. Les Potter curieux observèrent avec curiosité les vêtements mongols des deux sorciers totalement différents de ceux endossés en Grande-Bretagne. Enfin Pansy prit la parole :

« _ Bonjour Mr et Mrs Potter : bienvenue en Mongolie. Dit Pansy pour se montrer accueillante.

\- Nous sommes heureux de vous avoir parmi nous aujourd'hui. Renchérit Toorj pour se montrer gentil.

\- Merci beaucoup pour votre invitation. Répondit Harry.

\- Vous vous êtes montré très gentil envers nous donc nous avions envie de faire quelque chose nous aussi. Affirma Toorj.

\- Mon mari a alors pensé que ce serait bien si vous veniez vous détendre un peu ici en notre compagnie, votre famille, celle d'Hermione ainsi que de Ronald au lieu de toujours passer votre temps à veiller sur nous lorsque nous sommes en Grande-Bretagne. Ajouta Pansy.

\- Euh c'est gentil. Dit Harry qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Tenez : Hermione nous a dit que vous adorez les fleurs donc nous avons pensé que cette plante fleurie pourrait vous faire plaisir à tous les deux. Affirma Ginny pendant qu'Harry se chargeait de donner la plante à Pansy comme son épouse le lui avait ordonné.

\- Oh merci beaucoup Mr et Mrs Potter : c'est très gentil de votre part mais vous n'aviez pas besoin de porter quoique ce soit. Répondit Pansy agréablement surprise par le pot de jasmin blanc d'hiver dans les bras de l'auror.

\- C'est totalement inattendu : merci. Dit Toorj.

\- Je vous en prie : appelez-moi Ginny. Insista Mrs Potter.

\- Et moi Harry. Tenta Harry.

\- Bien Harry et Ginny. Dit Pansy pour faire plaisir à Toorj. Ginny, je vous présente mes fils : Toorjii, Nansal, Severus et Kushi ainsi que notre neveu Patrick son papa Kenji mon jumeau, sa femme Naé qui est aussi ma cousine et enfin son frère jumeau mon cousin Gyrin.

\- Bonjour. Salua Ginny curieuse à la vue des enfants ainsi que de la famille de Parkinson.

\- Bonjour.

\- Enfin, ma fille Saejin dort dans le couffin offert par Ronald. Affirma Pansy avant d'entraîner Mrs Potter jusqu'au couffin de voyage déposé derrière les paravents.

\- Je vois que le couffin vous est utile. Intervint Ron content de voir son cadeau utilisé et manifestement apprécié.

\- Oh oui : Saejin y est très bien, merci vraiment pour ce beau cadeau. Affirma Pansy._ »

Ensuite, Pansy remercia les Weasley pour le gâteau, les friandises et le thé avant de prier ses invités de s'asseoir un instant afin de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec eux. Toorj proposa du thé mongol puis il finit par ouvrir la boite de thé anglais portée par les Weasley à la vue de l'inquiétude de certains britanniques. En revanche, Ron affirma tester le thé à la mongole cette fois-ci ainsi que les boortsog préparés ce matin par Pansy. Afin de ne pas surprendre les sorciers, la jeune femme ne les avait pas enduits de graisse de mouton. La sorcière proposa également de la confiture de baies de goji ou encore de la marmelade à l'orange anglaise acheté chez les moldus à Inverness. Les Britanniques surpris apprécièrent les boortsog ainsi que la confiture aux baies de Goji préparée par la sorcière l'année dernière. Enfin, Ron affirma que le thé mongol n'était pas du tout mauvais même si le gout était surprenant. Les Britanniques observèrent aussi la soupe de nouilles mongoles et finirent par la goûter.

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ron reprit la parole :

« _ Comment se fait-il que vous ayez construit votre cabane vous-même au lieu de l'acheter ?

\- En fait, les pecheurs sorciers construisent eux-mêmes leurs cabanes donc je n'ai trouvé aucune cabane d'occasion à vendre car ces gens les transmettent à leurs enfants. On a alors demandé à Kenji de regarder pour nous du coté moldu mais rien ne nous plaisait parmi les modèles proposés. Répondit Toorj.

\- Ensuite, j'ai fini par leur montrer une cabane de trappeur canadien que les moldus appellent fuste ou maison en rondins empilés puisque ma sœur et son mari sont fixés sur les chalets en bois depuis qu'Adrian leur a montré celui de ses parents en Allemagne. Toorj et Pansy ont tout de suite craqué pour la cabane en rondins puis ils ont décidé de construire la leur. Intervint Kenji.

\- Comment vous avez fait pour la construire ? Interrogea Ginny curieuse.

\- Toorj a d'abord étudié les cabanes des trappeurs avant de réaliser des plans. Ensuite, nous sommes allés chez un moldu québécois qui vendait ses arbres puis nous avons ramené nos biens en Mongolie. Dit Pansy.

\- Pansy n'oublie pas de raconter ton exploit ! Ordonna son jumeau désireux de voir sa sœur briller face aux Potter.

\- Kenji… Protesta Pansy.

\- Non, non j'insiste pour que tu dises ce que tu as fait ! L'interrompit Kenji.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda Ron.

\- En fait, le moldu tentait de nous gruger car il nous a pris pour des riches japonais alors que mon mari et moi vivions encore dans une toute petite Ger. Aussi, j'ai commencé à m'énerver puis je l'ai traité de voleur. Ce type me croyait incapable d'utiliser une tronçonneuse donc il a alors fait un pari avec moi. Commença Pansy.

\- Quel genre de pari ? L'interrompit Ginny curieuse.

\- Il a promis de me donner gratuitement tous les arbres dont nous avions besoin si je parvenais à les couper moi-même. J'ai accepté le défi puis ce type a affirmé me prêter toutes ses tronçonneuses avant de m'observer. Alors j'ai aussitôt demandé à mon frère de m'aider car je ne connaissais pas ce truc moldu pour couper les arbres. Expliqua Pansy.

\- J'ai alors montré à ma jumelle comment fonctionne une tronçonneuse thermique puis elle a tenté de tronçonner un arbre sous les éclats de rire du moldu et l'inquiétude de Toorj qui craignait de voir ma sœur se faire mal. Mon beau-frère a tenté de la dissuader mais ma jumelle a insisté pour continuer de relever le défi. Ensuite, le moldu a perdu son sourire à la vue du premier arbre coupé par ma sœur puis des suivants… Révéla Kenji hilare tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa sœur.

\- Je ne voulais pas car j'avais peur de la voir se blesser avec ce machin moldu. Avoua Toorj.

\- C'était gratuit donc plus je coupais et plus nous avions de bois. Rétorqua Pansy.

\- C'est bien Pansy : vous êtes vraiment la fille de Patrick et ma belle-fille car nous aurions fait pareil à votre place. Approuva Archibald.

\- On doit avoir des ancêtres écossais super radins ma sœur et moi. Renchérit Kenji.

\- Ce n'est pas de la radinerie : votre sœur et votre père sont simplement économes comme moi ainsi que beaucoup d'écossais. Précisa Archibald.

\- Chez les Panshriij on est comme ça nous aussi donc Pansy a de qui tenir. S'esclaffa Gyrin.

\- Mais vous êtes parvenue à tailler beaucoup d'arbres ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Je précise qu'il s'agissait de bois de bouleau canadien ou bouleau jaune. Ce genre d'arbre est très fin donc c'était plus facile à tailler. Par contre, je n'aurais jamais tenté de tailler des chênes ou autre. Précisa Pansy.

\- C'est ma petite bûcheronne mais elle est très délicate donc Pansy a passé ensuite des jours au lit pour se reprendre. Ajouta Toorj.

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas utilisé un sort de confusion sur le moldu avant d'utiliser votre baguette pour tailler tous les arbres d'un coup ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Ce n'était pas la même chose et puis je voulais donner une leçon à ce crétin sur la parité entre les hommes et les femmes._ »

* * *

La sorcière commença un plaidoyer pour la parité entre les deux sexes puis Kenji ramena la conversation sur la cabane en révélant que cette dernière fut le premier projet du couple avant la construction de leur chalet malheureusement vendu maintenant. Toorj affirma regretter cette vente et s'endetter jusqu'au cou si nécessaire pour racheter le chalet un jour si les nouveaux propriétaires acceptaient de le revendre. Ensuite, il poussa un soupir puis Ron tenta de le distraire en demandant d'avantage de détails sur la cabane :

« _ Toorj : vous appelez cet endroit cabane mais ça ressemble plus à un chalet car elle est vraiment bien faite. Dit Ron.

\- Elle est très rustique donc c'est une cabane mais elle nous plait comme ça. Affirma Toorj.

\- Au début nous avons seulement réalisé une seule pièce comme les cabanes de pêche des moldus. On venait pour la journée puis on rentrait à la Ger mais on a fini par vouloir dormir sur place. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Les premiers temps, on dormait donc en bas avec Toorjii et on avait aussi placé un petit sanitaire derrière un paravent mais bon ce n'était pas pratique surtout quand quelqu'un venait nous rendre visite à l'improviste et que Toorjii faisait sa sieste ou l'un de nous faisait sa toilette. Rajouta Toorj.

\- Du coup, on a fini par songer à construire une mezzanine suspendue pour dormir à l'abri du regard des visiteurs. Renchérit Pansy.

\- On s'est alors dit que nous pourrions également construire une vraie salle de bains afin de ne plus craindre de se faire surprendre derrière notre paravent. Vous savez ce n'est pas agréable de sortir dehors à 3h du matin pour ses besoins pressants. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Du coup on a utilisé la magie pour installer une mezzanine suspendue qui fait tout le tour de la pièce. On a ensuite construit une minuscule salle de bains, un petit garde-manger et deux chambres. Enfin, Toorj a réalisé aussi une terrasse tout autour de la maison et même l'auvent à l'entrée. Renchérit Pansy.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais : c'est une maisonnette et pas une cabane. Insista Ron.

\- Beh c'est très rustique et un peu spartiate donc ce n'est pas une maison : je n'ai pas fait un bel escalier mais une échelle en bois pour monter à la mezzanine par exemple, ni une belle salle de bains et nos meubles sont minimalistes en haut. En revanche, j'avais soigné tous les détails de notre chalet. Contesta Toorj.

\- C'est peut-etre rustique à vos yeux mais moi je m'en contenterai volontiers pour partir en vacances pendant plusieurs jours, voire, des semaines ! Affirma Ron sincère.

\- Je peux vous aider à en construire une un jour ou on peut vous prêter la notre si vous voulez. Dit Toorj.

\- Wow merci !

\- Vous avez construit votre cabane avec des techniques moldues ou sorcières ? Interrogea Harry.

\- J'ai utilisé des sorts de construction car c'est bien plus facile. Après la construction, on a utilisé des sortilèges enseignés par des pêcheurs sorciers pour que la cabane tienne sur la glace et flotte même sur l'eau car ces pêcheurs vivent dans les leurs toute l'année. La loi de la gravité ne s'applique donc pas à notre cabane qui est aussi légère qu'une plume et insubmersible grâce à la magie. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Aussi, on dort tranquille le soir puisque notre refuge ne sombrera jamais dans la glace en cas de dégel. La cabane est aussi protégée contre l'usure, les termites ou autres. On a également lancé des sorts de protection contre tous les risques d'incendie mais Toorj les renouvelle chaque soir pour être tranquille. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Du coup, nous l'utilisons aussi parfois l'été pour pêcher si nous venons ici ou si nous l'emmenions avec nous durant certains de nos trekkings. Ajouta Toorj. _ »

* * *

Face à la curiosité de Ron, Toorj voulut faire visiter la cabane au petit groupe. Ginny curieuse suivit les autres en haut où elle observa d'abord le couloir extrêmement étroit ainsi que la rambarde qui permettait de parcourir toute la mezzanine. La rouquine observa ensuite le minuscule garde-manger rempli avec des provisions achetées la veille et déposées sur une étagère mais aussi un peu de viande portée par Gyrin ce matin, des fromages réalisés par Pansy, des poissons pêchés la veille puis soigneusement suspendus à un fil après avoir été recouvert de sel. Mrs Potter vit aussi du matériel de pêche dans un coin. Durant la visite, Pansy passa devant une porte en expliquant qu'il s'agissait du toilette. Kenji hilare affirma avoir porté sa contribution à la cabane en offrant un WC portable chimique au couple afin de ne plus se les geler dehors quand ils avaient un besoin pressant. Les sorciers remplissaient le réservoir d'eau grâce à un _Aguamenti _et nettoyaient tout grâce à un bon _Recurvite_ avant de tout vider à l'aide d'un _Evanesco_.

Toorj hilare lui conseilla d'épargner les détails à ses invités qui découvriraient ces choses bien assez tôt durant la journée. Par contre, il ne fit aucune difficulté pour montrer à Ron la salle de bain minimaliste inspirée de celles des sorciers japonais. Ronald curieux observa aussitôt la petite baignoire en bambou, le tabouret et un petit baquet. Face au tabouret, les sorciers avaient positionné un petit meuble bas japonais surmonté d'une cuvette en porcelaine, une cruche et un miroir. Ginny nota aussi les serviettes brodées suspendues à plusieurs crochets et un petit placard mural.

Ensuite, le rouquin curieux observa Toorj ouvrir l'un des panneaux coulissants pour montrer la chambre des enfants. Ron curieux la pièce pratiquement vide malgré la présence des coffres, des jouets, des lanternes ainsi que des tapis. Toorj lui révéla la présence des matelas futons dans certains coffres avant de saisir un tatami puis un futon pour lui montrer le système. Ronald trouva aussitôt son idée judicieuse car l'absence de meubles permettait à la famille de pouvoir dormir la nuit sans être trop serrée dans la mezzanine et les enfants pouvaient y jouer le jour. Il constata également que la chambre des adultes était similaire à celle des gosses avant de contempler les estampes japonaises au mur.

* * *

Enfin, Toorj proposa aux Britanniques de commencer la pêche car les gamins commençaient à s'impatienter. Toorj débarrassa la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette magique avant d'entrainer tout le monde devant les trappes afin d'expliquer le système des tringles. Toorj affirma posséder également des cannes à pêches spécifiques pour la glace donc ils pouvaient aussi les tester. Il expliqua également pêcher dehors parfois lorsque le temps était assez clément et percer un trou dans la neige dans ce cas. Enfin, le sorcier curieux observa les appâts portés par Ron ainsi que Mac Kintosh puis il approuva leur choix avant d'expliquer le système de la pêche blanche aux Britanniques. Au bout de quelques minutes, Toorj, Kenji, Gyrin et Pansy aidèrent le petit groupe à attacher les appâts aux hameçons.

Hugo et Lily curieux observèrent les trous dans la glace puis ils attendirent les poissons tout en discutant avec les autres enfants pendant que les adultes en faisaient de même. Harry curieux observa l'étendue de neige à travers les fenêtres avant de demander des détails sur le lieu. Il resta ensuite un instant songeur à la vue du vent qui souleva la neige mais Toorj les rassura sur la solidité de la cabane puis les deux époux firent de leur mieux pour occuper leurs invités. Entre-temps, Archibald voulut tester l'une des cannes à pêches bien plus courtes et souples que celles qu'il utilisait d'habitude. Son fils lui expliqua des détails :

« - Elles sont plus courtes et souples car tu ne les lances pas au loin. Tu les déposes au-dessus du trou puis tu attends. Parfois certains poissons sont très gros donc la canne se plie sous son poids : aussi, elle doit être extrêmement souple pour ne pas se casser.

\- Vous allez souvent pécher dehors avec ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Quand le temps le permet oui mais je ne sais pas si ce sera possible ce matin puisque le temps semble changer. Répondit Toorj en scrutant le paysage à travers la vitre.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur de rester ensevelis sous la neige en cas de tempête ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Non et puis nous pouvons transplaner pour rentrer en cas de besoin. Enfin, le mini van ne risque rien car j'ai lancé des sorts de protection sur lui. Affirma Toorj.

\- Le mini van ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

\- Oui c'est le nouvel engin de ma sœur. Toorj lui a offert ce truc pour remplacer sa voiture. Expliqua Kenji.

\- Vous allez l'emmener en Grande-Bretagne ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui : je réduirai sa taille à celle de jouets durant le transplanage puis ce truc reprendra leur véritable forme une fois à la maison. Je ferais pareil quand nous allons transporter le camping-car ici mercredi ou jeudi. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas acheté votre véhicule en Grande-Bretagne ? Interrogea Hermione curieuse.

\- Parce que c'est bien moins cher ici. De plus, la conversion de nos gallions en tugrik nous permet de faire de sacrées économies. Expliqua Toorj.

\- C'est quoi le tugrik ? Demanda Lily.

\- C'est la monnaie des moldus mongols. Les choses moldues sont moins chères ici qu'en Angleterre si tu convertis des gallions en tugrik. Comme ça mon père a pu acheter une voiture à ma mère sans devoir se ruiner. On achetait aussi des choses quand on allait en Chine et mon oncle Kenji fait pareil durant ses séjours là-bas. Expliqua Toorjii.

\- Ah ok.

\- Au fait Lily regarde ton fil : ça mord ! Reprit Toorjii après avoir noté un mouvement._ »

Le jeune garçon aida aussitôt Lily à tirer sur son fil puis la fillette ravie attrapa le premier poisson sous le flash de Pansy et les applaudissements des adultes. L'enfant voulut ensuite poser seule avec son poisson puis en compagnie de Toorjii et enfin ses parents amusés par son enthousiasme pour son petit poisson. Quelques minutes plus tard, Archibald saisit sa canne avant de mouliner afin de remonter sa prise. Il affirma comprendre les propos de son fils à la vue de la canne en train de se plier mais qui ne se brisa pas malgré le poids de son poisson. Hermione contempla les poissons déposés dans un filet avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le mur tout en s'efforçant de retenir un bâillement.

* * *

En revanche, Ron applaudit Archibald et voulut tester une canne à pêche lui aussi. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas avec la canne mais son fil suspendu à la tringle que le sorcier obtint sa première prise. Le rouquin heureux tira précautionneusement sur le fil avant de sortir son poisson de la trappe. L'anglais heureux sourit à son fils qui le félicita et posa avec lui sous le flash de Pansy. Cette dernière incita Hermione à poser avec eux pour une photo souvenir. La jeune femme s'exécuta, néanmoins, elle s'abstint de tout commentaire sur le ridicule de cette situation car Miss-Je-Sais-Tout considérait le fait de prendre une photo avec un poisson bientôt mort comme de très mauvais gout. Ensuite, ils continuèrent la pêche tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Hugo ravi finit par attraper des poissons lui aussi.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ginny hilare s'esclaffa à la vue de la maladresse de son mari qui faillit relâcher son poisson avant l'intervention de Toorj qui l'aida également à ôter l'hameçon sous le flash des Smartphones de Kenji et Pansy. Le reste du groupe commença aussi à attraper des petits poissons grace au système de fil et des poissons plus gros au bout des cannes à pêche. D'ailleurs Ron semblait apprécier la canne à pêche au point de songer à en acheter une. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione ennuyée ne s'aperçut pas que sa canne était en train de glisser puis Ron excité l'incita aussitôt à la remonter :

« _ Hermione saisis ta canne vite !

\- Hein quoi ?

\- La canne Hermione ! Insista Ron.

\- Oh euh oui.

\- Vas-y maintenant mouline ! Hurla Ron joyeux.

\- C'est dur dis donc. Affirma Hermione surprise.

\- Ronald aidez-là à remonter le poisson. Intima Toorj.

\- Ouais mais elle ne peut pas lâcher la canne pour me la donner sinon le poisson risque d'en profiter pour s'enfuir ou Hermione va la faire tomber dans le trou. Dit Ron.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : collez vous contre votre femme puis poser vos mains sur les siennes avant de remonter votre prise. Conseilla aussitôt Pansy.

\- Exact : Il vaut mieux que ce soit vous qui le fassiez Ronald afin d'éviter les malentendus si Pansy ou moi le faisions à votre place. Précisa Toorj.

\- Ok. Allez Hermione on y va. Dit Ron en se collant contre sa femme surprise car c'était le premier véritable contact physique entre eux depuis leur fiasco lors des « pannes » de Ron. La sorcière songea qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés une seule fois depuis, voire, même bien avant le problème de Ron…

\- … (silence songeur d'Hermione qui faillit faire tomber la canne en songeant à un tel fait)

\- Attention Hermione : concentre-toi sur la canne et le poisson ! L'encouragea Ron totalement concentré sur sa prise.

\- Euh oui.

\- Dites donc il m'a l'air costaud le bougre. Estima Ron.

\- Ne tendez pas trop la canne et tirez doucement mais fermement : voilà comme ça. Encouragea Toorj.

\- Et voilà ! Hurla Ron joyeux à la vue d'un immense poisson.

\- Bravo Hermione : vous avez pêché la plus grosse prise pour le moment ! La félicita Pansy.

\- Ah oui c'est bien. Dit seulement Hermione surprise.

\- C'est plus que bien Hermione ! Rectifia son mari content.

\- Bravo Maman ! Hurla Hugo heureux avant de rejoindre ses parents.

\- Allez un petit sourire pour la photo souvenir ! Encouragea Pansy avant de les photographier._ »

* * *

Hermione surprise observa la joie de son mari et son fils puis elle sourit en songeant qu'ils étaient contents d'être avec elle pour une fois. La sorcière se laissa donc photographier avec son poisson puis elle laissa Ron lui ôter l'hameçon. Ensuite, Hermione se rassit sur le banc tout en s'efforçant de retenir un bâillement ennuyé mais elle ne parvint pas à le réprimer. La sorcière gênée se demanda comment réparer sa bévue, cependant, Pansy se méprit sur le motif de son geste et l'invita à se reposer dans la mezzanine afin de dormir un peu. Hermione tenta de refuser car elle ne voulait pas déranger, néanmoins, la sorcière accepta volontiers la proposition de se reposer sur le canapé ou de lire l'un des livres de Pansy posés dans le coffre.

Hermione accepta aussitôt sans se douter de l'agacement de Ron désireux de la voir rester auprès d'eux au lieu de s'isoler encore une fois. La sorcière suivit Pansy jusqu'à la banquette puis la Serpentarde ouvrit le coffre en la priant de choisir. L'hôtesse de maison affirma posséder des livres en anglais et pas seulement en mongol. Kenji profita de l'occasion pour se lever et tendre un cadeau à sa sœur surprise. Pansy finit cependant par ouvrir la boite puis son frère affirma qu'il manquait un lecteur DVD-TV portable dans sa cabane. A présent, elle pourrait occuper ses gosses le soir ou quand le poisson ne mordait pas. Les enfants curieux les rejoignirent aussitôt afin de voir l'objet de plus près. Kenji avait également porté de nombreux CD gravés pour augmenter sa collection de films limitée à _Rebelle_ pour le moment. Pansy remercia son frère mais Toorj et elle furent contrariés par la vision des gamins désireux de tout laisser tomber pour s'agglutiner devant l'écran.

Aussi, ils leur proposèrent de tester le machin moldu plus tard et de retourner pêcher pour le moment. Ensuite, les deux époux portèrent une tasse de thé à Hermione avant d'en porter également aux autres. Pendant ce temps, Mrs Weasley curieuse nota que la sorcière possédait aussi bien des livres sorciers que moldus avant d'observer ces derniers. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout savait que Pansy avait commencé à entrevoir le monde moldu à travers les livres scolaires de Kenji, néanmoins, elle ne s'attendait pas à la vision des livres de Shakespeare, d'Helen Fielding, de Ken Follett, de Stephen King, des sœurs Brontë, d'Agatha Christie… Ensuite, Hermione curieuse nota la saga Twilight parmi les livres et finit par en saisir un avant de rester curieuse face aux aventures de Bella Swan...

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette partie de pêche vous plait. Les cabanes des pêcheurs sur la glace ou de pêche blanche sont plutôt petites en général mais certains ont des espèces de mobil-home. Ici Toorj et Pansy ont pu construire la leur grâce à la magie donc ils ont pu obtenir une mezzanine. **_


	67. Notions de Compromis et de Troc

Entre-temps, Ron retrouva sa bonne humeur en compagnie de l'assistance et finit par se rengorger sous les compliments de Toorj à la vue de toutes ses prises. Il nota aussi avec amusement l'enthousiasme d'Hugo à la vue de Saejin enfin réveillée et que sa mère était allée chercher derrière les paravents. Harry curieux s'approcha de l'enfant car il n'avait pas encore vu le plus jeune membre de la famille Mac Kintosh-Parkinson. Ensuite, Pansy s'isola quelques instants derrière les paravents pour allaiter sa fille avant de la poser de nouveau dans le couffin. Vers onze heures du matin en Mongolie, les jumeaux se réunirent afin de nettoyer et vider les premiers poissons pêchés durant la matinée. La sorcière refusa gentiment l'aide de Ginny qui continua donc de discuter avec les autres. Après avoir préparé les poissons pour la cuisson, Pansy ouvrit l'un de ses placards afin de préparer la table avant de retourner à ses fourneaux. Enfin, Toorj rejoignit les jumeaux et saisit une grille puis Harry réalisa alors la raison de la grandeur du poêle.

En effet, Toorj s'installa d'un coté du poêle pour griller une partie des poissons grace à sa grille posée sur la surface pendant que de l'autre coté, Pansy en faisait frire d'autres dans une casserole après les avoir dépecé et enrobé de chapelures pour leur donner la forme de gros poissons panés pour faire plaisir aux enfants. Entre-temps, Kenji avait mis également du poisson et des patates au four puis il s'était mis à préparer des spécialités asiatiques sous le regard curieux d'Harry qui constata sa dextérité avec les couteaux de cuisine ou encore son wok… Toorj finit par griller également la viande portée par Gyrin pour lui faire plaisir. Une fois le repas prêt, le mongol s'excusa auprès de ses invités puis s'éclipsa un instant avec Pansy après avoir demandé à Kenji de faire office de maître de maison en son absence. Ginny curieuse reprit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Où vont-ils ?

\- Attendez une minute et je vous explique._ Affirma Kenji._ Les enfants : Naé va vous mettre un DVD donc installez-vous sur le canapé. Reprit le cracmol.

\- Ouais !

\- Vas-y Naé comme ça je peux expliquer la situation aux Potter. Ordonna Kenji à sa femme.

\- Je lance un _Assurdiato_ dans ce cas. Dit Archibald.

\- Oui c'est mieux merci. Répondit Kenji.

\- Voilà c'est fait. Affirma Archibald.

\- Alors voilà : comme votre mari le sait déjà, les aurors mongols nous protègent encore pendant encore quelques semaines. Donc ma sœur et son mari sont simplement allés porter un repas à ces gens. Ces derniers n'ont rien demandé mais Toorj sait ce que c'est de patrouiller durant des heures donc il tient à leur fournir un peu de confort. Expliqua Kenji à Mrs Weasley.

\- Ah.

\- Pauvre Toorj : c'était lui le chef de ses collègues et maintenant il ne fait même plus partie des aurors. Le plaignit Gyrin.

\- Ce doit être très dur : je n'ose pas imaginer ce que je ferais si je devais quitter les aurors d'un coup. Renchérit Harry.

\- Il n'a malheureusement pas le choix. Rappela Kenji.

\- Oui et c'est vraiment dramatique mais j'approuve son choix car votre beau-frère a choisi la meilleure solution vu la tournure des événements. J'aurais fait pareil à sa place moi aussi. Estima Harry.

\- Harry… Dit Ginny surprise.

\- Gin : Toorj sait se battre mais ses ennemis sont extrêmement puissants même s'ils ne sont pas Voldemort. Si j'ai bien compris : ces fous projettent de tuer un à un les enfants de Toorj au cours de soi-disant accidents puis Pansy afin de détruire ce type. Toorj ne peut donc pas prendre le risque de laisser sa famille se faire massacrer parce qu'il a décidé de rester ici pour se battre ou de les enfermer chez eux dans l'espoir de survivre. Donc il s'en va afin d'assurer la survie de sa famille. Expliqua Harry.

\- …

\- Franchement, j'aurais préféré que mon père fasse de même car ma mère serait encore en vie tout comme lui et j'aurais eu une vraie vie de famille. Avoua Harry.

\- Mais Voldemort aurait continué ses méfaits sans toi ou le sacrifice de ta mère. Contesta Ginny.

\- Il y aurait simplement eu un autre survivant. Rétorqua Harry en songeant à Neville.

\- …

\- Gin : imagine que j'ai un ennemi trop puissant pour moi et qui risque de tuer nos enfants. Tu voudrais vraiment rester chez nous quitte à nous enfermer dans notre maison comme mes parents l'ont fait puis voir nos gosses mourir un par un à cause d'un soi-disant accident ? Demanda Harry.

\- Non j'accepterai de partir si tu es convaincu que nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre. Répondit Ginny contrite en songeant à ses trois enfants.

\- C'est malheureusement la situation vécue par Pansy et Toorj. Ils ne se résignent pas par lâcheté mais pour sauver leurs gosses et leur permettre de vivre une vie normale au lieu de les enfermer chez eux. C'est probablement très dur à vivre car ce couple a du vendre jusqu'à sa véritable maison pour s'enfuir. Toorj a également travaillé dur pour devenir le chef des aurors et Pansy était heureuse ici donc elle ne songeait absolument pas à revenir en Grande-Bretagne. Expliqua Harry.

\- De plus, Gin n'oublie pas que ce couple a renoncé au manoir Parkinson mais aussi beaucoup d'argent en échange de la protection des aurors britanniques. Enfin, Toorj a vraiment de la chance de posséder une épouse qui reste avec lui au lieu de le jeter dehors dans l'espoir de sauver sa peau grâce à cette séparation. Estima Ron.

\- C'est clair : j'envie mon beau-frère car ma sœur ne lui prend pas la tête malgré ses peurs contrairement à ma femme qui me fait peser notre départ. Se lamenta Kenji.

\- Pourquoi devez-vous partir vous aussi ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Parce qu'ils s'en prendront à nous, si nous restons ici après le départ de Pansy et Toorj. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- Gyrin : c'est peut-etre une chance pour toi car tu pourrais trouver une épouse parmi les sorcières britanniques. Tenta Kenji pour le consoler.

\- C'est pareil partout Kenji : les sorcières me bouderont parce que ma sœur est cracmolle. Ne me dis pas le contraire car Pansy a eu les même problèmes que moi en Grande-Bretagne. Rappela Gyrin.

\- C'est vrai : les Britanniques sont comme les mongols. Reconnut Kenji.

\- Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus. Modéra Ginny.

\- Non Gin Kenji a raison : je ne connaissais pas le cousin Prewett de Maman avant d'aller le voir en 1998 après avoir réalisé les drames vécus par les cracmols au moment du procès de Pansy. Je sais qu'il a une fille mais elle ne veut voir aucun de nous parce que nous n'avons jamais prêté attention à elle à Poudlard. Affirma Ron.

\- Il a une fille sorcière ? S'étonna Ginny.

\- Oui et je n'en ai rien su parce que je devais probablement me goinfrer de chocogrenouille au moment de la répartition en attendant le dîner. Regretta Ron.

\- Mafalda n'était pas fan de votre famille d'après ma sœur. Renchérit Kenji.

\- Pansy la connait ? Demanda Ginny surprise.

\- Gin c'est logique non : elles étaient dans la même Maison. Estima Ron._ »

* * *

Ensuite, ils changèrent de sujet après le retour des deux époux puis ils s'installèrent à table avant de faire honneur au repas durant lequel Hugo eut droit à des sodas pour son plus grand plaisir car Hermione n'en achetait jamais. Gyrin voulut également faire goûter son airag aux adultes britanniques qui trouvèrent ce breuvage curieux mais bon. Le mongol affirma avec orgueil que son « nectar » était très réputé parmi les sorciers en raison de la qualité du lait de ses juments. Archibald leur fit aussi gouter du vin blanc puis les enfants se détendirent devant le lecteur DVD pendant que les adultes prolongeaient leur conversation à table.

En revanche, Pansy saisit une marmite avant de lancer un _Aguamenti_ puis elle mit l'eau à chauffer sur le poêle. Une fois chauffée, la sorcière versa l'eau dans le baquet et fit la vaisselle à l'aide de sa baguette magique sans laisser Ginny ou Hermione l'opportunité de l'aider car elles étaient ses invitées. Ensuite, Lily commença à manifester des signes de fatigue en raison du décalage horaire. Pansy lui proposa donc d'aller dormir en haut avant de l'aider à s'installer sur l'un des lits futons. Ensuite, Toorj proposa de retourner pêcher puis Hermione retourna à contrecœur devant son fil ainsi que sa canne à pêche posée à ses pieds. La sorcière distraite laissa donc plusieurs fois les poissons s'échapper sous le regard agacé de Ron qui lui fit quelques reproches sur sa distraction et finit par veiller sur les lignes de sa femme en plus des siennes.

Hermione en profita aussitôt pour discuter avec Pansy pendant que Ginny curieuse finit par poser une question à Toorj:

« _ Pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas la magie pour pêcher rapidement vos poissons ?

\- Ce serait trop facile si la pêche se pratiquait avec la magie donc je n'éprouverai aucun plaisir à attraper du poisson de cette manière. Répondit Toorj.

\- Mm, je n'y avais pas songé. Reconnut Ginny.

\- Au-delà de la pêche, ce qui me plait c'est de pouvoir passer un moment tous ensembles. On discute devant nos fils ou nos cannes à pêche, on mange un morceau. Bref il y a un bel échange entre nous et nos enfants. Estima Toorj._ »

Effectivement, les garçons encourageaient leur père, leur mère ou l'un d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point d'attraper une prise. Pansy s'y mettait également tout en continuant de discuter avec Hermione. Ensuite, Kenji taquina sa sœur après avoir comparé leurs prises puis les enfants finirent se lasser vers quatorze heures. Toorj et Pansy les laissèrent alors regarder un peu le lecteur DVD porté par Kenji. Hermione s'interrogea aussitôt sur la contradiction entre les propos du mongol et ses gestes avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Vous vouliez passer un moment avec vos enfants mais vous les laisser maintenant s'isoler devant le lecteur. Contesta Hermione.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais ils ont passé la matinée avec nous et puis ils commençaient à se lasser d'observer leurs lignes. Je veux passer du temps avec mes enfants mais pas les ennuyer non plus. Ils doivent avoir envie de pêcher avec nous et pas vivre ça comme une corvée pour me faire plaisir. Donc ça ne me dérange pas s'ils veulent faire autre chose du moment qu'ils ne s'engluent pas toute la journée devant leur machin DVD. Répondit Toorj.

\- C'est ce que Pansy appelle un compromis. Devina Hermione.

\- Exact : les garçons et vos enfants ont passé un bon moment avec nous donc ils peuvent bien regarder un film. De toute façon, je ne sais pas pour vos enfants mais les nôtres ne resteront pas longtemps devant ce truc car ils sont trop actifs pour se fossiliser sur le canapé. Affirma Pansy._ »

* * *

Effectivement, les garçons finirent par sortir leurs jouets pour les montrer à Hugo vers seize heures. Ensuite, Kushi demanda à son père s'il ne pouvait pas leur faire faire un tour dehors. Toorj contempla le ciel puis il proposa aux adultes d'arrêter la pêche pour le moment s'ils souhaitaient faire un tour eux aussi. Ron céda pour son plus grand regret mais il retrouva le sourire quand Gyrin affirma rester à l'intérieur et surveiller les lignes. Archibald affirma le faire également tout comme Naé qui proposa à Pansy de garder Saejin. En revanche, les Potter voulurent sortir également et allèrent réveiller Lily. Toorj transplana un instant à la Ger avant de revenir avec les huskies et une petite pulka. Ginny curieuse observa les animaux puis Toorj affirma qu'une pulka pouvait être trainée par un à trois chiens. Ensuite, il apaisa les deux chiens follement excités par la vision de la pulka et proposa aux enfants de faire un tour après avoir endosser des manteaux.

Pansy en prêta aux Britanniques puis ils sortirent en compagnie des animaux. Ron, Hugo et les Potter curieux observèrent la cabane de l'extérieur puis Toorj en train d'harnacher les chiens. Harry resta sous l'auvent et resserra les pans de son manteau tout en observant le paysage blanc qui s'étendait devant eux. Hermione curieuse observa également les lieux, la joie des enfants ou encore celle de Pansy manifestement contente de marcher dans la neige avec ses gosses. La sorcière se demanda ce que Parkinson pouvait trouver de si beau à la neige et au froid ambiant. Enfin, Toorjii monta à l'arrière de la pulka et affirma pouvoir transporter un ou deux gamins ensemble. Lily ravie fut donc la première à monter pendant que les parents du jeune garçon consolaient Kushi, Severus et Patrick en faisant apparaître leurs propres pulkas. Toorj saisit la corde pour tirer celle de ses cadets pendant que Kenji en faisait de même pour celle de Patrick en compagnie d'Hugo sous le flash. En revanche, Nansal ravi monta sur l'échine de sa mère qui s'était transformée en louve pour ne pas le laisser de coté.

Ginny curieuse observa donc la transformation de Parkinson puis elle observa sa fille aux joues rosies de plaisir après sa promenade en pulka sous le flash de Ron à qui Pansy avait prêté son Smartphone. Au bout de quelques instants, Toorjii fit descendre Lily qui céda sa place à Nansal avant de monter sur le dos de Pansy pendant que Toorj s'était transformé lui aussi pour que Severus puisse jouer au musher en tenant la corde maintenant fixée à un harnais posé sur son père. Au cours de la promenade, Ron s'esclaffa au moment où les deux loups feignirent de prendre la fuite après les propos de Kenji désireux de chevaucher l'un d'eux. Le cracmol hilare observa les deux loups courir dans la neige puis ils se tournèrent vers Ginny en train de lui parler:

« _ Vous êtes très lié à votre jumelle, ça me rappelle un peu George et Fred. Avoua Gin.

\- C'est mon double même si on ne se ressemble pas comme deux gouttes d'eau contrairement aux jumeaux monozygotes. Franchement, ma sœur est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux après mon fils Patrick. C'est aussi celle dont je me fie le plus car elle ne me trahira jamais et Pansy sait que c'est pareil pour moi. J'ai bien plus confiance en elle qu'en ma propre mère ou ma femme. Confirma Kenji.

\- A ce point-là ? S'étonna Ginny.

\- Oh oui : ma sœur ne m'a jamais renié même si sa vie serait devenue bien plus facile sans moi et je ne l'abandonnerai jamais non plus. Affirma Kenji.

\- …

\- Vous savez : un cracmol attire la honte sur sa famille donc ses parents et sa fratrie le rejette mais Pansy ne l'a jamais fait malgré les moqueries de Malefoy ou autre. Insista Kenji.

\- Les fratries des cracmols ont beaucoup de difficultés ? Interrogea Harry curieux.

\- Ils n'ont pas de difficultés pour trouver un travail ou des amis mais ils trouvent difficilement un conjoint. D'ailleurs vous en avez eu la preuve sous vos yeux aujourd'hui avec Gyrin qui est encore célibataire car son père n'a pas placé Naé dans un orphelinat en faisant croire à sa mort. Face à son refus d'abandonner leur fille, la mère de Gyrin a quitté son mari avant de se remarier avec un autre sorcier. Elle n'a pas eu d'autres cracmols donc les gens pensent que mon beau-père et ma mère ont une tare puisque tous deux ont eu un gosse cracmol. Maintenant les femmes ne veulent pas de mon beau-frère car elles ont peur qu'il puisse donner le jour à un autre cracmol. Affirma Kenji.

\- Il n'a vraiment trouvé aucune femme désireuse de l'épouser ?_ Interrogea Harry incrédule. _ Pansy a trouvé un mari pourtant. Insista l'auror.

\- Ma sœur a eu beaucoup de chance car Toorj est vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle au point de l'épouser en 2000 sans se soucier de mon existence ou du risque d'avoir des petits cracmols mais ce genre d'attitude est très rare. A l'époque il ne se doutait pas de ses véritables origines ou de sa propre mère cracmolle donc son choix a surpris beaucoup de gens. Dit Kenji.

\- Harry : Kenji a raison car le cousin Prewett de ma mère ne voit pratiquement plus personne de son ancienne famille puisque les Prewett et même les Weasley l'évitent. Ce type s'est installé chez les moldus et a trouvé une épouse. Par contre, le concierge Rusard n'a trouvé personne parce qu'il est resté chez les sorciers. Intervint Ron.

\- En général, les enfants cracmols sont envoyés dans des instituts moldus pour leur permettre de s'adapter à ce monde. C'est mieux pour eux et leurs familles car les gens oublient leur existence puis leurs fratries trouvent des conjoints. Renchérit Ginny consciente des codes des sorciers.

\- C'est cruel de délaisser son enfant. Estima Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas Hermione si c'est vraiment cruel dans ce cas particulier : à mon avis c'est encore plus cruel de lui montrer ses frères et sœurs en train de faire de la magie contrairement à lui. Enfin, un cracmol sait que sa présence crée des problèmes à la famille. Regarde ce Gyrin : il ne trouve personne à cause de sa sœur et Pansy a eu un premier fiancé seulement parce que son père a grassement payé les Malefoy pour obtenir la main de Draco Malefoy. Enfin, Kenji a raison sur la chance de sa sœur car les fratries de cracmols ne trouvent pas de conjoint en règle générale à moins que le cracmol ne soit censément mort durant l'enfance. Insista Ginny loin de se douter du flirt de Pansy et Nott en 1991.

\- Gin tu parles comme certains Serpentards bornés à Poudlard. Déplora Hermione.

\- Non : il ne s'agit pas de dénigrer des moldus ou les cracmols. Je suis simplement en train d'énoncer des faits. Répondit Gin d'un ton posé car elle était consciente que sa belle-sœur née moldue ne comprendrait jamais certaines vérités des sorciers.

\- Exact mais ma sœur s'en est foutue et ne m'a jamais renié, Patrick ne l'a pas fait non plus avant sa mort. Gyrin est resté près de sa sœur lui aussi mais il paye un prix très élevé pour son choix. En revanche, certains frères ou sœurs de cracmols tentent de mentir à des sorciers cependant, ça finit mal si le conjoint découvre le pot au rose en cas de naissance d'un cracmol. Révéla Kenji.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Je connais la sœur d'un cracmol qui s'est mariée à un sorcier chinois sans lui révéler la survie de son frère censément mort de la Dragoncelle en 1990. Toutefois, le sorcier a fini par le découvrir après avoir compris que leur fils était un cracmol lui aussi. Ensuite, ce fumier a voulu quitter sa femme ainsi que leur gosse. A présent, cette pauvre femme est revenue ici et vit seule avec son fils maintenant même si son frère fait de son mieux pour l'aider à surmonter son chagrin. Expliqua Kenji.

\- Et cette femme ne serait pas intéressée par Gyrin ? Intervint Hermione.

\- Naé et moi avons tenté de les convaincre de se marier : mon beau-frère était d'accord et voulait même adopter le gamin sans lui imposer de prendre son ADN grâce à une adoption par le sang mais cette femme a refusé sa demande en mariage. Ensuite, Gyrin s'est vexé après les propos de cette idiote qui préférait rester seule plutôt que de se marier à un homme susceptible de lui faire d'autres cracmols. Elle a même accusé mon beau-frère de puer comme un mouton à force de dormir avec eux. C'est méchant de dire ça car elle a un frère et un fils cracmol. Enfin, mon beau-frère ne dort pas avec ses bêtes, ni ne sent comme un animal car il se lave tous les jours comme tout le monde. Révéla Kenji.

\- Cette femme s'est montrée vraiment cruelle. Déplora Hermione.

\- C'est clair : Gyrin ne se fait donc plus d'illusions et estime finir seul même s'il accepterait n'importe quelle épouse y compris une veuve ou une femme séparée avec des enfants à charge. Dit Kenji.

\- Il ne cherche pas l'amour ? Interrogea Hermione surprise.

\- A son âge mon beau-frère serait déjà bien heureux de trouver quelqu'un qui l'accepte au lieu de rester seul comme un con. Je vous assure qu'il a tout fait pour rencontrer des sorcières au point d'aller à l'étranger afin de rencontrer des personnes grâce à l'intermédiaire des agences matrimoniales sorcières mais personne ne veut l'épouser quand il mentionne sa sœur ou moi. Naé lui a également présenté des moldues, cependant ça n'a pas marché non plus. Avoua Kenji.

\- C'est vrai que peu de personnes auraient agi comme Toorj car il n'y a rien de pire pour un sorcier que de mettre au monde un gosse cracmol. Estima Ginny.

\- Gin ! Protesta Hermione surprise.

\- C'est vrai Hermione : tu trouveras très peu de sorciers qui acceptent ces choses. Affirma Ginny bien plus lucide et consciente des codes de la société sorcière.

\- Exact : les sorciers préfèrent ne pas prendre de risques en général. Intervint Kenji.

\- Franchement, Toorj et Pansy ont beaucoup de chance de s'être trouvés et de ne pas avoir eu de petits cracmols. Dit Ginny.

\- C'est vrai mais nul ne sait encore si Saejin sera une sorcière ou non. Dit Kenji.

\- Et que feront-ils si leur fille est cracmolle ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

\- Ils ont conscience du risque à chaque grossesse mais s'en foutent car ils aiment vraiment tous leurs enfants. Donc Saejin restera avec son papa et sa maman si jamais c'est une cracmolle puis ils feront de leur mieux pour l'aider à accepter la situation. La rassura Kenji.

\- C'est dommage que Gyrin ne trouve personne contrairement à Pansy et Toorj. Déplora Hermione.

\- C'est clair : d'ailleurs, ma femme m'en veut ainsi qu'à Pansy car elle nous considère responsables du célibat de Gyrin même si ma sœur ne se doute de rien. Expliqua Kenji.

\- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les Britanniques.

\- Lors de notre arrivée en Mongolie, mon oncle espérait nous voir épouser ses enfants malgré notre parenté puisque nous détenions les mêmes problèmes. Aussi, il n'a rien dit quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec ma cousine Naé et il espérait bien voir Pansy s'enticher de Gyrin. Révéla Kenji.

\- Mais Pansy n'a pas voulu de Gyrin. Devina Hermione.

\- Non et elle ne se doute même pas des anciens espoirs de notre oncle car Gyrin n'a jamais rien dit à ma jumelle, ni tenté de la séduire. D'ailleurs, Batbold a toujours reproché à mon beau-frère son manque d'initiative envers Pansy en 1997. Enfin, Naé m'en veut car j'ai approuvé le mariage de ma sœur avec Toorj au lieu de lui ordonner de renoncer à ce type pour se marier avec Gyrin. Révéla Kenji.

\- Les mariages arrangés sont horribles. Protesta Hermione.

\- Je sais mais le mien n'en est pas un: moi j'aimais ma femme sinon je ne me serais pas marié. Précisa Kenji.

\- Gyrin n'était probablement pas amoureux de votre sœur s'il ne lui a jamais rien dit. Dit Hermione.

\- Non et il n'y a jamais eu aucune ambiguïté entre eux donc ma sœur ne se doute de rien encore maintenant. En revanche, Toorj a compris le dépit de Batbold en 2000 mais il s'en est foutu car Gyrin n'a jamais rien tenté auprès de ma sœur et respecte totalement leur mariage. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, ils interrompirent le discours au moment du retour des enfants puis Lily curieuse voulut voir le mini van de Pansy. Cette dernière finit même par faire monter les enfants à l'intérieur afin de faire un petit tour sur la terre ferme avant de se garer près de la cabane. Ensuite, Toorj voulut montrer à Ron et son père comment pêcher directement sur la glace. Les enfants et les Potter curieux restèrent avec lui dehors pendant qu'Hermione retournait à l'intérieur en compagnie de Pansy. Cette dernière donna du matériel à Archibald qui rejoignit donc son fils en toute tranquillité car Gyrin affirmait pouvoir surveiller les lignes de chacun.

Naé accueillit les sorcières par un chocolat chaud avant d'en porter à la joyeuse compagnie restée dehors afin d'observer Toorj percer la glace. Hermione savoura non seulement le chocolat mais aussi les sablés réalisés par la pâtissière avant de discuter un moment avec Pansy et Gyrin manifestement très gentil.

* * *

Ensuite, Hermione profita d'un moment de distraction du sorcier pour demander à Pansy si elle avait pu s'approcher d'Astoria. La sorcière lui révéla à voix-basse sa rencontre fortuite avec les Malefoy à la banque puis son subterfuge. Pansy affirma écrire chaque jour à Astoria mais cette dernière ne répondait toujours pas. La Serpentarde ne s'en étonnait cependant pas car elle estimait que Mrs Malefoy aurait besoin de temps pour se défaire de sa méfiance initiale et d'avantage pour lui faire confiance. Pansy sortit son parchemin de sa poche puis le montra à Hermione. Toutefois, les deux sorcières sursautèrent quelques minutes plus tard après l'apparition de quelques mots qui disparurent quelques secondes plus tard puisque la destinataire les avait lus.

« _ _Est-ce que vous êtes là ?_ »

Pansy fébrile voulut chercher une plume afin de lui répondre puis Hermione lui tendit la sienne avant de l'observer écrire.

« _ _Oui. _

_\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous donné ce parchemin ?_ Griffonna Astoria

_\- Parce que j'ai l'impression que vous vivez la même situation que moi des années plus tôt_. Répondit Pansy de la même manière.

_\- Je ne sais pas si nous vivons la même situation_. Écrivit Astoria.

_\- J'étais battue par mon fiancé. _

_\- Vous ne l'avez pas épousé si je me souviens bien de vos propos ?_ Interrogea Astoria par écrit.

_\- Non : je suis parvenue à l'éviter. _

_\- Vous êtes plus intelligente que moi car j'ai provoqué mon propre malheur à cause de ma bêtise._ Affirma Astoria avant de poser sa plume et pousser un soupir.

_\- Vous n'êtes pas une idiote mais une VICTIME._ Rétorqua Pansy en insistant sur le mot victime écrit en lettres majuscules.

_\- Je ne suis pas un ange non plus : la première femme de mon mari m'a dit qu'elle était battue mais je ne l'ai pas cru et elle est morte sans que je ne bouge le petit doigt pour elle. _

_\- Nous autres sang-pures ne sommes pas éduquées pour nous rebeller mais obéir au mari, au père, au frère ou à notre tuteur le cas échéant. Donc ce n'est PAS votre faute car nous sommes conditionnées pour nous laisser faire ou laisser les autres femmes subir sans broncher._ Insista Pansy tout en écrivant avec détermination.

\- … (hésitation d'Astoria qui se méfie de cette bonne âme charitable car elle n'est pas habituée à ces choses.)

_\- Comment allez-vous ?_ Écrivit Pansy désireuse de ne pas rompre le dialogue.

_\- J'ai mal aux jambes car mon mari vient de se défouler sur moi._ Griffonna Astoria disposée à écrire du moment que la mystérieuse messagère ne lui demandait aucun détail sur son identité car la Serpentarde refusait d'écrire son nom de peur que la sorcière ne l'utilise pour la faire chanter ensuite.

_\- Vous pouvez aller à l'hôpital pour vous faire soigner ou pas ?_

_\- Non._ Griffonna Astoria.

_\- Vous devez donc cacher vos blessures à cause de votre mari mais est-ce que quelqu'un peut vous soigner chez vous ?_

_\- Oui mon elfe de maison._ Répondit Astoria.

_\- Est-ce que vous avez toutes les potions qu'il vous faut ? _

_\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me reste. _Écrivit Astoria en songeant que Narcissa n'avait pas renouvelle le stock de potions médicinales et d'onguent depuis le mois dernier.

_\- N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si vous avez besoin de potions ou d'onguent. _Répondit Pansy.

_\- Je ne peux rien recevoir par courrier et je ne veux pas vous donner mon nom. _Griffonna Astoria inquiète.

_\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : je ne vous veux aucun mal mais vous avez raison sur le fait que la prudence est de mise si votre mari vous surveille. En fait je pensais faire parvenir des potions à votre elfe s'il peut sortir de chez vous et aller chercher un paquet._ Proposa Pansy.

\- …

_\- Personne ne se doutera de rien. _

_\- Et que voulez-vous en échange ?_ Griffonna Astoria méfiante et inquiète.

_\- Rien. _

_\- La charité gratuite n'existe pas donc que voulez-vous en échange ?_ Insista Astoria.

\- Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas vous croire ? Demanda Hermione à Pansy.

\- Parce qu'Astoria vient d'une famille où personne ne fait rien sans contrepartie. Il faut que je m'invente quelque chose sinon elle va se méfier et n'écrira plus. Répondit Pansy.

\- …

_\- Nous pouvons faire un échange si vous voulez._ Rédigea Pansy.

_\- Que voulez-vous : je n'ai pas d'argent et mes bijoux sont contrôlés par mon mari._ Précisa Astoria.

_\- Vous faites des travaux d'aiguille ?_ Écrivit Pansy en songeant à quelque chose.

_\- Oui._ Répondit Astoria.

_\- Les œuvres des sang-pures sont les plus renommées. J'aime beaucoup le linge de maison ou même des accessoires pour les enfants ou les adultes. Vous auriez quelque chose à me donner en échange de la potion ? Bien évidemment, il faut que ce soit quelque chose sans initiales ou monogramme._ Ecrivit Pansy.

_\- Ma belle-mère me fait broder plein de choses pour elle ou notre famille. Je peux donc vous donner une petite pochette en dentelle brodée par mes soins: elle ne s'apercevra pas de sa disparition car elle en possède des milliers._ Ecrivit Astoria soudainement plus tranquille face à un troc.

_\- Je suis très intéressée par votre pochette. Donc voulez-vous procéder à un échange ? _

_\- Oui mais comment comptez-vous procéder ?_ Griffonna Astoria.

_\- Quelle heure est-il ? _

_\- Il est huit heures._ Griffonna Astoria.

_\- Votre elfe peut-il sortir maintenant ?_ Ecrivit Pansy en calculant qu'il était seize heures en Mongolie.

_\- Elle peut transplaner depuis ma chambre et personne n'en saura rien car tout le monde va penser qu'elle s'occupe de moi. _Écrivit Astoria.

_\- Votre elfe peut-elle transplaner à La Rose d'Angleterre sur le Chemin de Traverse d'ici une demi-heure ?_

_\- Oui : elle connait cet endroit._ Écrivit Astoria.

\- Je ne connais pas cet endroit. Avoua en revanche Hermione.

\- C'est une auberge sorcière dont les mansardes sont utilisées pour loger les elfes de maison des clients ainsi que les elfes libres. Révéla Pansy.

_\- Alors votre elfe ira donc à l'entrée réservée aux elfes et devra demander au concierge elfe les clés de la mansarde que je vais faire réserver au nom de Twinky et Quennie d'ici dix minutes (Twinky sera le nom d'emprunt de votre elfe). Elle n'aura qu'à se rendre dans la mansarde indiquée et y trouvera le paquet déposé par mon elfe. Demandez à la votre de procéder à l'échange puis elle pourra rentrer chez vous sans devoir rencontrer la mienne, ni lui parler._ Écrivit Pansy.

_\- Très bien._ Griffonna Astoria._

_\- Ne vous inquiétez pas si votre elfe ne peut pas venir dans une demi-heure car la chambre sera réservée pour toute la journée donc Twinky peut venir plus tard sans crainte. Enfin, Quennie demandera au concierge si Twinky est arrivée avant de monter chercher la pochette. En cas de réponse négative, Quennie ne montera pas dans la mansarde donc votre elfe peut s'y rendre à tout moment si elle ne peut pas sortir tout de suite.__ »

* * *

Hermione abasourdie observa ensuite Pansy avant de songer qu'elle-même ne connaissait manifestement pas tout sur les elfes. En revanche, la Serpentarde convoqua Birdie avant de lui expliquer la situation et lui demander de lui rendre ce service. Mrs Weasley nota la gentillesse ainsi que la familiarité entre la sorcière et l'elfe qui accepta de transplaner quelques instants sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'elfe empocha également les noises nécessaires pour la location d'une mansarde avant de lui promettre de préparer le paquet. Enfin, elle transplana puis les deux femmes aidèrent Gyrin à s'occuper de ses prises.

Au bout d'une heure, Birdie transplana de nouveau à la cabane pour donner une pochette à sa maîtresse qui la remercia et insista pour lui offrir quelques gallions supplémentaires afin de profiter du reste son jour de congé. Ensuite, Birdie retourna à Pékin où Haje et Hie l'avaient emmené passer la journée. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux sorcières observèrent le parchemin se couvrir de nouveau d'encre :

« _ _Mon elfe a trouvé votre paquet et va me soigner. Je ne sais pas quoi dire car personne ne fait jamais rien pour moi d'habitude._ Écrivit Astoria embarrassée et pas habituée à dire merci.

_\- Il n'y a rien à dire : je suis contente de savoir que vous serez soignée. Enfin, la pochette est très belle donc merci pour cet échange. _Écrivit Pansy consciente de la gêne d'Astoria.

_\- Pas de quoi, nous pourrons toujours en effectuer un autre plus tard. _Écrivit Astoria soulagée par le fait qu'elle ne recevait pas la charité.

_\- Vous semblez avoir des doigts de fée donc ce sera bien volontiers. N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ou d'aide plus tard. _

_\- J'y penserai._ Répondit Astoria encore méfiante mais contente de pouvoir bénéficier d'un peu d'aide.

_\- Très bien, vous savez comment me joindre._ Conclut Pansy. _ »

Ensuite, les deux femmes changèrent de sujet car le petit groupe retourna de nouveau à l'intérieur puisque les Britanniques commençaient à avoir trop froid dehors, néanmoins, Ron et Archibald étaient contents car ils étaient parvenus à pêcher en plein air mais surtout attraper des poissons. Hermione se ressaisit puis sourit gentiment à son mari sans se douter de sa stupeur. Enfin, la pêche reprit à l'intérieur car Ron désirait continuer tout comme Archibald ou encore Toorj. En revanche, les enfants saisir un plateau avant d'enseigner le mah-jong à Lily et Hugo.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que la fin de cette journée vous a plu. Alors que pensez-vous de cette journée ou encore des événements survenus ? Que pensez-vous du premier contact entre les trois femmes ?**_


	68. Une Renaissance et une Reunion

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Comme vous le savez, la parution s'est ralentie et le sera jusqu'au 13 septembre mais j'espère que la fiction vous intéresse toujours. A bientôt et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Le lendemain matin selon le fuseau horaire de la Mongolie, Pansy et Toorj se rendirent à la ferme pour commencer le nettoyage de l'un des chalets même s'il faisait encore nuit noire en Grande-Bretagne. Ils finirent cependant par retourner à la Ger au bout d'un moment afin de se reposer un peu avant de retourner en Ecosse pour reprendre le nettoyage. Enfin, le couple constata qu'il était neuf heures en Angleterre et reprit le chemin de la Mongolie pour se débarbouiller mais aussi emmener les enfants à Aviemore. Vers dix heures, toute la famille transplana hormis Saejin puis Mac Kintosh salua joyeusement leur arrivée.

L'écossais radieux emmena aussitôt son petit monde à la mairie d'Aviemore sous le regard attentif des aurors qui veillaient sur les sorciers. Ces derniers se rendirent à l'office d'état-civil où Archibald put enfin procéder à la reconnaissance officielle de son fils ainsi que la modification de l'acte de naissance de Toorj obtenu auprès de l'ambassade moldue de Grande-Bretagne en Mongolie. Archibald et son fils lurent aussitôt le nouveau document rédigé par l'officier d'état-civil puis Mac Kintosh senior lança discrètement un sort de confusion à l'employé afin de modifier la date et rendre cette reconnaissance effective depuis le 15 juillet 1980.

Le sorcier changea aussi le lieu de naissance de Robert-Bruce Mac Kintosh pour que ses ennemis ne puissent faire aucun lien entre la clinique d'Oulan-Bator et le sorcier. Ainsi, Toorj devint officiellement Robert-Bruce Mac Kintosh né à Inverness le 15 juillet 1980, fils d'Archibald-Bruce ainsi que d'une mère désireuse de rester inconnue puisqu'Archibald n'était pas parvenu à obtenir l'accord des enfants de Nalaa pour la reconnaissance posthume de Toorj par sa mère, ni même un test ADN afin de prouver leur filiation. L'écossais s'efforça de consoler son fils en affirmant que ce n'était pas grave :

« _ Ne t'inquiète pas : je trouverai le moyen de mettre le nom de ta mère sur ton acte de naissance même si ta fratrie refuse. Promit son père.

\- Merci : je sais que c'est bête puisqu'elle n'a pas voulu de moi mais…

\- Ce n'est pas bête, c'est normal car c'est ta mère. Bon en tout cas, je suis bien heureux que tu sois enfin mon fils de manière officielle. L'interrompit Archibald.

\- Moi aussi, j'en suis vraiment heureux et j'espère vous rendre fier de moi un jour. Affirma Toorj qui s'efforça de chasser sa morosité car c'était un grand jour pour lui.

\- Tu le fais déjà: je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme fils. Répondit Mac Kintosh avec gaucherie car ce n'était pas un homme sentimental.

\- Merci de me dire ça. Dit Toorj touché.

\- Allez souriez pour votre première photo en tant que père et fils officiels ! Intervint Pansy pour les aider à se rapprocher._ »

Les deux hommes se reprirent avant de poser ensemble puis les enfants les rejoignirent pour un second cliché. Enfin, l'officier d'état-civil saisit l'appareil pour photographier la famille au complet avec Pansy.

Ensuite, Archibald réitéra sa promesse à Toorj et lui promit également de trouver le gardien du secret de sa fratrie afin de pouvoir débarquer chez eux pour leur parler directement au lieu de communiquer exclusivement par correspondance. En son for intérieur, Mac Kintosh se foutait maintenant de Nalaa après la découverte de son geste immonde mais il prenait soin de suivre le conseil de Parkinson senior et dissimulait donc son opinion au sujet de cette femme de peur de froisser Toorj sincèrement désireux d'en apprendre le plus possible sur ses deux parents. L'écossais promit donc à son fils de lui parler de sa mère une fois que la petite famille serait enfin installée en Ecosse.

XXXX

De son coté, Toorj s'efforçait de ne pas montrer son trouble puis il se reprit car la vision de son acte de naissance et du livret de famille neuf donné à Archibald équivalaient non seulement à une seconde naissance à ses yeux mais surtout la confirmation que son père tenait à lui. A présent, Toorj prenait pleinement conscience qu'Archibald était une victime au même titre que lui puisque Nalaa ne lui révéla rien sur sa paternité puis le sorcier crut l'enfant mort durant des décennies et en souffrit au point de renoncer à fonder sa propre famille. Toorj s'efforçait de ne pas en vouloir à sa mère, néanmoins, il ne comprenait pas la raison de son geste. Par un étrange paradoxe, le sorcier voulait cependant en apprendre le plus possible sur elle. En attendant, il contempla avec son père le tout nouveau livret de famille d'Archibald qui n'en détenait aucun jusqu'à présent puisqu'il ne s'était jamais marié, ni retrouvé père auparavant.

D'ailleurs les yeux d'Archibald étaient légèrement humides même s'il faisait de son mieux pour rester digne. Contrairement à ses propos précédents sur son désir de rester célibataire en raison du coût de l'entretien d'une famille, l'Ecossais s'était senti de plus en plus seul après ses quarante ans ainsi que l'emprisonnement de Patrick. Ses aventures, son magasin, la gestion des affaires des jumeaux, la présence de Reginald ou encore de ses neveux ne comblèrent donc pas le sentiment de vide en train de naître en lui au cours des années. Le sorcier s'était cependant senti incapable de s'attacher à quelqu'un ou de devenir père car il songeait toujours au nourrisson décédé en Mongolie. Aussi, Archibald se sentait maintenant en famille grâce à la présence de son fils, sa bru ainsi que ses petits enfants dans sa vie.

Cette reconnaissance officielle offrait également à Toorj la possibilité de donner son propre nom à sa femme ainsi que ses enfants tout en conservant également celui des Parkinson. Aussi, Toorj montra donc les papiers de la famille à l'officier d'état-civil puisque Pansy était totalement d'accord. Le moldu procéda aussitôt aux modifications nécessaires puis toute la famille prit le nom de Mac Kintosh-Parkinson en Grande-Bretagne. Ce fait provoqua aussitôt un grand orgueil dans le cœur d'Archibald toujours aussi ambitieux que le jour de ses vingt ans. Aussi, le sorcier ressentait une immense fierté à l'idée d'associer sa famille à celle des Parkinson non seulement à cause de son amitié envers Patrick mais aussi le fait que les Parkinson détenaient encore un siège au Conseil des Vingt-Huit.

A présent, les Mac Kintosh entraient donc également au sein de cette institution par l'intermédiaire de Pansy même s'ils ne détenaient pas leur propre siège puisqu'ils seraient représentés par le chef de famille des Parkinson donc la jeune femme ainsi que l'un de ses enfants après sa mort. Par contre, le changement de nom de la famille serait communiqué en Mongolie uniquement lorsque les choses se seraient tassées là-bas. Aussi, Pansy et Toorj résultaient toujours comme les Panshriij aux yeux des mongols. Ensuite, les enfants curieux posèrent une question :

« _ Aav tu as trois prénoms maintenant : est-ce que nous allons devoir prendre un prénom anglais comme toi nous aussi ? Interrogea Toorjii conscient des risques pour la famille ainsi que du besoin de se cacher.

\- C'est à vous de choisir les enfants : ce n'est pas obligé. Répondit leur père.

\- Moi j'aimerai bien avoir un deuxième prénom car je n'aime pas porter celui du vieux Adiriig. Avoua Nansal.

\- Alors tu auras aussi un second prénom quand tu l'auras choisi. Promit son père.

\- Mm, je vais y songer moi aussi parce que ce serait bien un prénom anglais : comme ça les gens vont le comprendre au lieu de déformer nos prenons mongols. Renchérit Toorjii conscient que leurs prénoms étaient inédits ici donc les deux clans risquaient de les trouver facilement s'ils finissaient par obtenir la liste des élèves inscrits à Poudlard plus tard.

\- Ce serait bien pour moi aussi car Severus c'est un peu vieux. Affirma Severus.

\- Moi aussi je veux un autre nom. Dit Kushi pour imiter ses frères.

\- Bon vous y réfléchissez puis on en reparle plus tard. Proposa Pansy. _ »

Enfin, Archibald emmena toute sa famille prendre un chocolat chaud pour fêter l'événement pendant qu'un auror fut chargé de faire retranscrire le certificat de naissance moldu auprès des autorités compétentes de l'état-civil sorcier britannique. Après cette collation, l'ex auror emmena sa femme à l'arrière du local puis il déminiaturisa le mini-van afin qu'elle puisse le tester ici. Pansy se mit aussitôt au volant afin d'accompagner les enfants et Archibald à la patinoire puisque l'écossais désirait initier ses petits-fils au patin à glace.

* * *

Les deux sorciers saluèrent le petit groupe et se rendirent à la ferme d'où ils transplanèrent à la Ger. Pansy put ainsi s'occuper de Saejin pendant que les Panshriij retournaient chez eux. Une fois sa fille repue, Pansy observa la yourte pratiquement vide puisque les elfes n'avaient laissé que les lits, les jouets des gosses, le poêle, l'autel de la famille, la télévision, quelques vêtements, une salle de bain et la salle préparée par les enfants pour la cérémonie du 14 février ainsi qu'un peu de nourriture. Toorj nota sa tristesse puis il l'enjoignit à songer à leur nouvelle vie en Ecosse où ils construiraient leur nouveau foyer. Toutefois, Toorj se tut après l'apparition de Kumbat dans la cheminée. L'auror affirma devoir parler au couple de toute urgence avant de les rejoindre. Ensuite, Kumbat prit la parole :

« _ Il n'y a encore rien d'officiel mais les Deriig et les Adiriig ont manifestement convaincu plusieurs membres du Magenmagot de lever votre protection d'ici le 20 février.

\- Nous savions déjà que cela pouvait arriver. Dit Toorj.

\- Ce n'est pas tout : Tsetseg s'agite depuis des jours dans sa cellule et dit qu'elle ne vous laissera pas « impunis », ni fêter la Saint-Valentin. Dit Kumbat.

\- Tu crois qu'elle prépare une offensive contre nous ? Demanda Pansy inquiète.

\- Je n'ai aucune preuve mais elle sait probablement que vous allez fêter votre anniversaire de mariage le 14 car les journaux avaient donné des détails sur votre vie conjugale après l'éclatement de la vérité sur Toorj et Saejin. Aussi, je vais faire redoubler la surveillance autour de votre Ger dés mercredi. Affirma Kumbat.

\- Merci. Dit Pansy.

\- Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je vais pouvoir vous protéger donc j'espère que votre projet de fuite est solide. Insista Kumbat.

\- … (silence embarrassé du couple)

\- Mes hommes sont assez bêtes pour croire que vous et vos troupeaux restez tout le temps à l'intérieur à cause de la neige mais pas moi. Je suis donc allé voir votre bergerie l'autre jour afin de vérifier si vos animaux sont bien là mais il n'y a plus de bêtes à l'intérieur, ni dans la grange, votre poulailler ou autre. Donc votre bétail est déjà parti et vous comptez le rejoindre bientôt n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit Kumbat.

\- Ecoute Kumbat : je suis désolée de partir en catimini sans rien te dire car tu es l'un de mes plus chers amis mais c'est trop risqué pour toi comme pour nous si nous te disions la vérité. Répondit Pansy sincèrement désolée de ne rien dire mais consciente des risques si quelqu'un lisait dans l'esprit de Kumbat.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas car je comprends la situation et j'en ferai de même à ta place. Par contre, ça me soulage de savoir que vous avez bien un plan donc je n'aurais aucune inquiétude à avoir quand l'ordre de fin de mission arrivera. Affirma Kumbat.

\- Kumbat… Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous. Dit Pansy.

\- De rien Pansy : mercredi, je mobiliserai tous les aurors autour de votre Ger donc la situation sera sous contrôle au cas où Tsetseg avait engagé quelqu'un pour ruiner votre Saint-Valentin, néanmoins, vous devez absolument partir avant le 20. Affirma Kumbat.

\- Nous le ferons mais j'espère te revoir un jour Kumbat. Dit la jeune femme.

\- Je l'espère aussi Pansy. _Répondit l'auror._ Quand à vous Toorj: j'espère que vous saurez prendre soin d'elle cette fois-ci. Répondit Kumbat d'un ton plus froid à l'égard de son ex chef qu'il estimait responsable de ce gâchis.

\- Oui bien entendu, je sais prendre soin de ma femme et mes enfants. Répliqua Toorj d'un ton poli mais très froid également._ »

Les deux hommes se saluèrent puis Kumbat étreignit amicalement Pansy avant de transplaner.

* * *

Après son départ, les deux époux inquiets discutèrent de la situation puis ils décidèrent d'avertir discrètement les Panshriij. Une fois ces derniers arrivés à la Ger, ils discutèrent de la marche à suivre pour accélérer les choses. Ainsi, Toorj proposa aux Panshriij de loger au mobil-home de la famille dés ce soir en attendant de retrouver leurs Gers laissées encore en Mongolie pour tromper l'ennemi. Aussi, les elfes démonteraient les Gers et la cabane de pêche au dernier moment.

Enfin, Toorj affirma que Pansy et lui les rejoindraient plus tard puis Naraantsuya inquiète contesta les propos de son gendre mais ce dernier lui rappela le fait que Saejin ne pouvait pas transplaner donc le couple devait partir en camping-car sans susciter de soupçons. Dix minutes plus tard, le couple retourna à la ferme pour continuer de nettoyer le chalet dont ils s'occupaient en ce moment pendant que les autres Panshriij se rendirent à l'appartement de Kenji et les Gers hormis celle de Pansy afin de transporter en Ecosse les derniers meubles restants. Enfin, ils rejoignirent les deux époux pour les aider à miniaturiser le camping-car afin de l'emmener en Mongolie à l'insu des aurors mongols.

Une fois parvenu à destination, Toorj se rendit sous la Ger auparavant utilisée comme garage par Pansy puis il redonna sa forme originale au véhicule sans que ses ex collègues ne se doutent de rien. Pendant ce temps, Gyrin observa une dernière fois les lieux puis il soupira après avoir vu son père satisfaire l'énième caprice de Naé. En effet, la jeune femme avait obtenu de son géniteur la promesse d'acheter la pâtisserie d'Aviemore à crédit si Kenji ne le faisait pas puisque le cracmol s'était encore disputé avec sa femme. Après le départ de sa jumelle, Gyrin excédé reprocha à son père son attitude envers Naé car la satisfaction de tous ses caprices la rendait immature :

« _ Naé est devenue capricieuse et irresponsable à cause de ton attitude. Tu n'aurais pas du la gâter autant durant l'enfance !

\- Mais elle a beaucoup souffert car votre mère est partie… Tenta Batbold penaud.

\- J'ai perdu ma mère moi aussi je te le rappelle et pourtant, je ne te fais aucun caprice !

\- Il ne manquerait plus que tu me fasse un caprice alors que je t'ai élevé tout seul puis aidé à t'installer en te donnant tes premiers moutons ! Protesta Batbold.

\- Oui tu l'as fait mais tu as toujours privilégié Naé et tu me négligeais souvent.

\- Mais non. Rétorqua Batbold.

\- Si tu m'as toujours négligé mais tu cédais aux caprices de Naé et regarde ce qu'elle est devenue ! Répliqua son fils excédé.

\- Tais-toi car ce n'est pas vrai. Enfin, je ne te permets pas de me juger puisque tu n'as pas de gosses donc tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'élever des enfants. Rétorqua Batbold.

\- Merci de me rappeler ce fait : souviens-toi que les femmes ne me veulent pas en tant qu'époux ou père de leurs gosses parce qu'elles savent que j'ai une jumelle cracmolle ! Je n'ai pas eu la chance de Pansy qui a trouvé un homme prêt à l'accepter malgré son frère cracmol ! Hurla Gyrin.

\- Gyrin je…

\- Tu veux quoi Aav ? C'est vrai : je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'élever des enfants mais parce que personne ne me veut m'en donner, pas même l'orphelinat ! L'interrompit Gyrin.

\- Tu… Tu as tenté d'adopter un enfant ? Demanda Batbold abasourdi.

\- Oui parce que je suis seul à en crever et j'en ai marre de me contenter de quelques aventures. Je veux au moins un enfant donc j'ai fait plusieurs demandes à l'orphelinat sorcier entre 2014 et l'année dernière mais les autorités ont toujours refusé sous le prétexte que je suis célibataire. Toutefois, tu sais fort bien que ce refus est en réalité dicté par la peur que ce gosse devienne ensuite un cracmol au contact de Naé ou Kenji. Répondit Gyrin.

\- L'orphelinat ne te donnera jamais un bébé mais tu pourrais demander à adopter un gosse plus âgé. Conseilla Batbold.

\- Aav : je l'ai fait et j'ai même demandé à adopter un adolescent mais on ne m'a jamais rien proposé. Rétorqua Gyrin.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne me doutais pas de ces choses. Confessa son père.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi: parce que tu t'occupes seulement de Naé et de ton petit-fils mais jamais de moi ! D'ailleurs Patrick est en train de devenir trop gâté comme sa mère au même âge, c'est ta faute tout ça ! Rétorqua Gyrin.

\- Peut-être mais Naé est moins bête que toi car elle a tout compris rapidement et s'est débrouillée pour accaparer Kenji avant de l'épouser en 2008. Se défendit Batbold.

-Mais...

\- En revanche, tu n'es qu'un idiot Gyrin car tu as laissé passé ta seule chance même si Gengis Khan te l'a servi sur un plateau d'argent. L'interrompit Batbold.

\- Arrête avec ça. Rétorqua Gyrin.

\- Non je n'arrêterai pas: l'arrivée de Pansy et Keni était la réponse à mes prières car ils étaient parfaits pour vous deux. Je t'avais dit de séduire Pansy tout de suite en 1998 au lieu d'attendre. Mais non tu as laissé Toorj lui tourner autour et tu t'es retrouvé tout seul ! En revanche, si tu m'avais écouté, tu serais devenu le mari de Pansy en 2000 puis le père de ses cinq gosses. C'est donc ton anniversaire de mariage qu'on fêterait bientôt et pas celui de Toorj. Lui reprocha son père.

\- Aav laisse Pansy tranquille car c'est mon amie et puis elle est heureuse avec Toorj. A présent, ne songe pas à tes chimères mais plutôt à rééduquer ta fille qui finira par perdre Kenji si elle continue ses caprices. Décréta Gyrin vexé avant de s'éloigner un moment. _ »

* * *

Le mardi, Pansy se rendit aux écoles moldues de ses enfants où des employés étaient toujours présents malgré les vacances scolaires. La jeune femme avait déjà retiré les dossiers scolaires de ses fils, néanmoins, elle lança des sortilèges de faux souvenirs aux employés afin de les convaincre que les garçons seraient scolarisés en Mongolie Intérieure en raison du transfert de la famille d'ici peu. Ainsi, elle espérait brouiller les pistes si les deux Clans tentaient de lancer des personnes à leur poursuite. Entre-temps, Toorj continua de nettoyer l'un des chalets pendant que Gyrin, Batbold, Naraantsuya et Odval allèrent ouvrir des comptes à Gringott après avoir fermé leurs coffres en Mongolie.

Les quatre Panshriij avaient finalement tous dormi au mobil-home, néanmoins, Toorj avait noté la tension entre le père et le fils. Aussi, il faisait de son mieux pour nettoyer l'un des chalets afin de permettre à Gyrin de s'installer ailleurs sous le prétexte de rester près de la bergerie puisqu'aucun des deux hommes ne souhaitaient loger dans la cabane de pêche. Au bout d'un moment, Toorj rentra à la Ger où il trouva Pansy inquiète puis il la rassura de son mieux :

« _ Pansy : Kumbat nous a assuré que tout serait sous contrôle pendant encore quelques jours donc tout ira bien.

\- On ne peut pas être certain que tout sera vraiment sous contrôle Toorj donc je préférerai partir dés maintenant. Avoua Pansy inquiète.

\- On risque de provoquer la panique et l'incompréhension des enfants si nous agissons ainsi. Or, je te rappelle que nous avons décidé de ne rien leur dire. Rappela Toorj.

\- Je sais mais j'ai peur de m'attarder ici après les avertissements de Kumbat. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Pansy : les enfants seront paniqués si nous leur disons la vérité. Enfin tu sais fort bien qu'ils ne voudront pas partir tant que le rite ne sera pas rétabli entre nous. Insista Toorj.

\- Tu pense encore à ça maintenant ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Bien entendu : le rite restaurera enfin le lien magique entre nous. Je veux de nouveau sentir ton essence en moi comme avant Pansy, pas toi : tu ne me veux plus ou quoi ? Demanda Toorj surpris.

\- Bien sur que je te veux !

\- Alors on reste ici au moins jusqu'à demain ou après-demain. Enfin, nos enfants ont arrangé une pièce pour la cérémonie donc tu ne veux quand même pas ruiner leurs efforts ? Protesta Toorj.

\- Non mais j'ai peur qu'il nous arrive quelque chose demain. Confessa Pansy paniquée.

\- Je te promets que tout ira bien donc nous rétablissons le rite entre nous pour notre bien et celui des enfants puis on part en disant aux garçons que nous souhaitons fêter Tsagaan Sar en Ecosse. Je pense que les gamins seront tout de suite d'accord si on leur fait comprendre qu'ils recevront les machins moldus et un chiot écossais si nous sommes déjà là-bas pour Tsagaan Sar. Proposa Toorj.

\- Après c'est moi la verte-et-argent ? Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Disons que j'ai appris certaines choses avec toi donc, je pense que les gosses partiront sans difficulté si on leur fait miroiter ces choses. _ »

* * *

Les époux discutèrent encore un peu de la situation puis Pansy suivit son mari à la ferme pour l'aider à finir le nettoyage du premier chalet. Après un dur labeur, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement au bout de quelques heures à la vue travail accompli. Toorj et Pansy firent ensuite léviter le chalet près de la bergerie afin d'éviter que les doxys des autres chalets ne puissent retourner à l'interieur du premier après leur départ. Ils attendirent l'arrivée de l'elfe de Nott qui régla rapidement la transaction. Une fois l'argent en poche, Toorj emmena Pansy chez Archibald afin de lui demander de l'aide pour trouver un chiot _écossais_ mais aussi choisir les objets moldus demandés par les enfants puisque les garçons en parlaient avec lui.

Archibald songeur affirma que Pansy détenait déjà la console désirée par Nansal à la boutique, des jeux ainsi que la tablette pour Severus. Par contre, ils devraient aller à Inverness ou ailleurs pour acheter l'ordinateur. L'écossais entraîna donc le couple à la boutique puis il ouvrit la vitrine cadenassée avant de saisir la confection devant laquelle Nansal s'était extasié l'autre jour. Pansy voulut aussitôt la mettre de coté pour leur fils à Tsagaan Sar au lieu de la vendre puisque la console était déjà payée. Toorj acquiesça puis il observa les jeux proposés par son père et se fit expliquer les notices d'informations avant de sélectionner les logiciels adaptés à l'âge de leurs gamins. Le couple prit aussi une tablette pour Severus et suivit Archibald à Inverness où il connaissait le gérant d'une boutique spécialisée dans l'informatique. Grace à sa présence, les deux époux ne furent donc pas pris pour des pigeons par le moldu qui leur proposa un ordinateur complet et performant pour un prix raisonnable.

Enfin, ils retournèrent à Aviemore pour demander à la cousine de Toorj si elle connaissait quelqu'un qui donnait ou vendait des chiots. La jeune femme affirma se renseigner avant de leur proposer de se rendre au refuge ou encore demander à des éleveurs s'ils souhaitaient donner des animaux reformés d'élevage. Le couple acquiesça avant de repartir en Mongolie afin de continuer ses préparatifs pour la cérémonie de demain mais aussi le départ après avoir annoncé aux enfants qu'ils désiraient fêter Tsagaan Sar en Ecosse d'ici peu. En raison de l'électricité présente au mobile-home, les enfants estimèrent recevoir des cadeaux moldus s'ils étaient en Ecosse à ce moment-là donc ils ne firent pas de difficultés pour partir demain soir ou après-demain au plus tard.

* * *

Le lendemain, soit le mercredi 14 février, Archibald se présenta à la Ger de Pansy en compagnie de Ron également invité afin d'assister à la restauration du rite du sang entre les deux époux, ce qui rétablirait le lien magique entre eux mais également leur légitimité en tant que conjoints. En effet, un mariage n'était pas complet sans le Rite du Sang aux yeux des sorciers mongols dont les enfants du couple. D'ailleurs, Kushi, Nansal et Severus étaient restés surpris par les gestes de leur père désireux de suivre Pansy dans sa chambre le dimanche soir après leur retour à la Ger. Severus avait alors rappelé à Toorj qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir avec Maman avant le rite hormis lors d'un cas exceptionnel comme samedi soir. Le sorcier avait donc été contraint de réintégrer sa propre chambre puisqu'il ne détenait plus l'excuse du manque de place pour rester auprès de Pansy.

Effectivement, le mongol s'était plié aux ordres des gamins pour conserver une certaine cohérence aux yeux des deux plus petits mais il ne voyait cependant pas l'heure de se glisser sous la couette de Pansy car il en avait assez de dormir seul. Le sorcier n'était pas certain de l'issue de la soirée de ce soir malgré les baisers échangés en ces jours, néanmoins, le mongol serait déjà content de partager enfin son lit avec sa femme. Absorbée par leur déménagement et ses pensées sur la menace de Tsetseg, la sorcière ne disait rien sur le sujet, néanmoins, elle s'était sentie désappointée par l'absence de son mari dans la chambre le dimanche soir malgré la présence de Saejin. La sorcière avait pris l'habitude de dormir seule après leur séparation, cependant, la présence de son époux à ses cotés le samedi soir, lui fit prendre conscience combien sa présence lui avait manqué durant toutes ces années. Il ne s'agissait pas de sexe mais du fait d'être simplement à ses cotés ou de savoir que son époux était là.

Pendant ce temps, Archibald observa avec amusement les décorations mises en place par les enfants et les parents pour l'occasion même si Odval les estimaient superflues puisque les deux adultes étaient déjà mariés depuis longtemps. En revanche, l'écossais approuva l'initiative de ses petits-fils ainsi que le choix des plantes fleuries achetées par Toorj conscient de la passion de sa femme pour les fleurs. Le sorcier avait aussi placé des rubans rouges de partout, des pétales sur le tapis rouge devant l'autel avant de partir se préparer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Archibald et Naraantsuya accueillirent le chamane avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel pendant que leurs parents revêtaient les deels endossés lors de leur mariage sorcier.

L'écossais était très heureux de participer au rite cette fois-ci au lieu de contempler des photographies et des vidéos des deux mariages. Ensuite, Archibald observa avec orgueil l'arrivée de son fils qui se présenta devant l'autel dans son deel de cérémonie rouge et or sous le flash de Kenji. Le sorcier s'inclina devant l'autel de la famille, le chamane, son père, sa belle-mère, Odval la doyenne des Panshriij et le reste de l'assistance réduite aux enfants du couple, les Panshriij ainsi que Ron, Lily et Hugo. Enfin, les petits garçons applaudirent l'arrivée de leur mère toujours aussi resplendissante que le jour de leur mariage aux yeux de Toorj même si Pansy avait serré d'avantage son deel cette fois-ci à cause de sa maigreur encore prononcée. La sorcière s'inclina devant l'autel, le chamane, sa mère, son beau-père, l'assistance et enfin Odval.

Les enfants prirent ensuite place auprès de leur arrière-grand-mère confortablement assise sur la banquette en compagnie de Saejin déposée entre ses bras. Une fois les deux époux réunis devant l'autel, le chamane reprit la parole :

« _ Aujourd'hui est un jour très particulier pour la famille Panshriij mais surtout Toorj et Pansy car ils fêtent leur dix-huitième anniversaire de mariage moldu. Ensuite, ils ont fait bénir leur union selon le rite sorcier au cours de l'été suivant. Commença le chamane.

\- …

\- D'ailleurs, vous devez probablement savoir que Toorj et Pansy furent les premiers sorciers que je fus chargé de marier devant Gengis Khan et les Esprits de la Steppe. C'est donc moi qui ai instauré le Rite du Sang entre eux. Lorsque Gengis Khan et les Esprits de la Steppe ont béni une union, nul ne doit la défaire. Aussi, j'ai refusé de retirer le lien entre Pansy et Toorj lorsqu'on me l'a demandé en 2017. Poursuivit le chamane.

\- …

\- Les événements ont démontré la justesse de mes propos car Pansy n'a rencontré personne susceptible de l'intéresser et Toorj n'a jamais effleuré sa prétendue seconde épouse, ni ne s'est marié volontairement avec elle puisque tout le monde sait qu'il a totalement dénigré la cérémonie. Continua l'officiant.

\- …

\- Le Rite du Sang n'est cependant pas le responsable de la fidélité réciproque entre deux époux. Aussi, c'est la sincérité de leurs sentiments qui a permis à Toorj et Pansy de se retrouver malgré tous les obstacles dressés entre eux par des personnes malveillantes pendant quatre ans. Aussi, je suis très heureux de restaurer le rite entre eux maintenant. Conclut le chamane.

\- …

\- Alors commençons : qui es-tu sorcier ? Demanda le chamane.

\- Toorj.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu devant l'autel de ta famille, les Esprits de la Steppe ainsi que Gengis Khan ? Interrogea le chamane.

\- Pour rétablir le Rite du Sang entre mon épouse et moi mais aussi rendre sa légitimité à notre mariage devant Gengis Khan ainsi que notre communauté. Répondit Toorj.

\- Qui es-tu sorcière ? Reprit l'officiant.

\- Pansy.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue devant l'autel de ta famille, les Esprits de la Steppe ainsi que Gengis Khan ? Demanda le chamane.

\- Pour restaurer le Rite du Sang entre Toorj et moi mais aussi légitimer de nouveau notre mariage devant Gengis Khan, les Esprits de la Steppe, nos enfants ainsi que notre communauté. Répondit Pansy.

\- Qui présente Toorj devant l'autel de la famille, les Esprits de la Steppe et Gengis Khan ? Demanda le chamane.

\- Moi : Archibald Bruce Mac Kintosh son père. Affirma Archibald ravi avant de lancer discrètement un sort d'oubliette sur le chamane qui oublia aussitôt les mots _son père_.

\- Qui présente Pansy devant l'autel de la famille, les Esprits de la Steppe et Gengis Khan ? Reprit l'officiant.

\- Moi : Naraantsuya Panshriij sa mère.

\- Avez-vous des témoins qui peuvent attester la sincérité de vos intentions ? Interrogea le chamane.

\- Moi Gyrin Panshriij témoigne de la sincérité des intentions de Toorj qui désire vraiment réparer ses erreurs et redevenir totalement l'époux de Pansy. Je peux également vous assurer qu'il n'a pas volontairement demandé leur séparation et n'a jamais effleuré Tsetseg Deriig mais qu'il est resté fidèle à Pansy sa seule véritable épouse. Intervint Gyrin.

\- Moi Kenji Panshriij témoigne de la sincérité des intentions de Pansy qui a attendu que Toorj reprenne ses esprits et est heureuse de redevenir son épouse. Affirma Kenji._ »

* * *

Les témoins retournèrent ensuite à leur place pendant que le chamane saisissait les mains des deux époux et les entrelaçait avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Toorj et Pansy : vous vous êtes déjà mariés en 2000 donc il s'agit simplement de rétablir le rite entre vous. Toutefois, vous engagez-vous sérieusement à rester enfin unis ? Interrogea le chamane.

\- Oui répondirent les deux sorciers.

\- Vous savez que si je rétablis le rite: vos sangs et vos essences seront de nouveau mélangés au cours de la célébration. C'est un véritable engagement pour la vie donc c'est très douloureux pour un chamane de défaire un tel lien si unique et intime. Aussi, n'est donc pas moi qui a défait votre rite en 2017. D'ailleurs, celui qui l'a fait, n'aurait jamais du accepter de le faire. Insista le chamane.

\- Oui nous en avons conscience et nous voulons donc retrouver notre lien. Assurèrent les deux sorciers.

\- Bien : Toorj acceptes-tu de rétablir le Rite du Sang entre vous et de mêler de nouveau ton sang ainsi que ton essence à ceux de Pansy ? Demanda le chamane.

\- Oui je le veux. Répondit le sorcier.

\- Pansy acceptes-tu de rétablir le Rite du Sang entre vous et de mêler de nouveau ton sang ainsi que ton essence à ceux de Toorj ? Reprit l'officiant.

\- Oui je le veux._ »

Le chamane saisit sa baguette ainsi qu'une coupe avant de pointer sa baguette sur la main de Pansy d'abord afin d'effectuer une entaille très légère pour recueillir un peu de son sang dans sa coupe. Il refit le même geste pour Toorj puis cicatrisa leurs blessures très légères par un sort cicatrisant. Le sorcier pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur les deux époux mais sur les tempes cette fois afin de prélever leur essence. Un mince filet argent s'éleva aussitôt puis l'officiant le déposa également dans la coupe pour le mélanger aux gouttes de sang recueillies. Enfin, le chamane psalmodia quelques incantations en mongol avant d'appliquer un sort sur la coupe. L'officiant saisit alors les anneaux des deux époux avant de les baigner dans la coupe puis il tendit le premier à Toorj qui prononça quelques mots personnels suivi des paroles sacramentelles utilisées lors du rite nuptial :

« _ Pansy nous sommes déjà mariés mais nous avons été séparé par ma bêtise, aussi je suis bien heureux que tu veuilles rester mon épouse. _Commença Toorj._ Accepte cet anneau en gage de mon amour et partage mon sang avec le tien afin que nous ne formions qu'un. Reprit Toorj tout en glissant l'alliance de la jeune femme au doigt de son épouse après avoir prononcé la formule sacramentelle.

\- Toorj : je t'ai longuement attendu mais tu es enfin revenu alors que je ne l'espérais plus en raison des événements de l'année dernière. _Répondit Pansy en songeant au mariage débile de son mari et Tsetseg._ Accepte cet anneau en gage de mon amour et partage mon sang avec le tien afin que nous ne formions qu'un. Reprit Pansy profondément émue tout en glissant l'alliance au doigt de Toorj._ »

Une fois les alliances endossées, les deux époux ressentirent aussi plusieurs pulsations dans leurs mains respectives puis les gouttes de sang et l'essence du conjoint se propagèrent rapidement dans l'organisme de l'autre jusqu'au cœur ainsi que le cerveau. Toorj ravi se sentit enfin de nouveau complètement lié à Pansy grâce au rite. A présent, il reconnaissait l'odeur de son épouse entre mille et percevait son essence magique comme avant. La jeune femme ressentit également la présence de son époux en elle puis le chamane recommença à psalmodier plusieurs incantations.

Au bout d'un moment, l'officiant fit baisser la tête aux deux époux avant de saisir son encensoir pour les asperger d'encens. Enfin, le sorcier reprit la parole :

« _ A présent, Toorj et Pansy vous êtes de nouveau complètement unis l'un à l'autre devant Gengis Khan, les Esprits de la Steppe et les hommes. Nul ne pourra jamais plus vous séparer. Affirma le chamane.

\- Enfin, Aav et Eej sont de nouveau comme avant ! Tonna Toorjii ravi.

\- Exact les enfants. Conclut le chamane souriant

\- Papa tu peux embrasser Maman maintenant ! Hurla Kushi euphorique._ »

Toorj s'exécuta aussitôt sans se soucier des pétales de fleurs et des grains de riz lancée par les petits garçons euphoriques ainsi que des applaudissements de Ron heureux de voir le couple se reconstruire petit à petit. En son for intérieur, le Britannique émit le vœu de connaitre une fin similaire avec Hermione grâce à la future thérapie. La jeune femme avait décliné l'invitation à cause de son travail mais Hugo était présent ainsi que Lily émerveillée par la vision de la mariée. Les deux enfants ne comprenaient cependant pas l'importance de ce rite car ils étaient simplement convaincus que le couple renouvelait ses vœux nuptiaux.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Kenji réclama une photographie du couple puis le cracmol fit également poser les deux époux avec leurs cinq enfants, Enfin, Kushi voulut voir ses parents utiliser le Rite du Sang. Toorj prononça le sort puis Pansy lévita jusqu'à lui avant de finir dans ses bras sous les flashes. L'ex auror posa son épouse à terre puis il finit collé contre elle car la jeune femme utilisa également le Rite du Sang. Au bout de quelques instants, Naraantsuya et Archibald invitèrent le chamane à se restaurer mais l'officiant but seulement un verre avant de partir car il devait célébrer une autre cérémonie.

Après son départ, l'assistance fit honneur au repas plus simple que celui offert lors de la cérémonie de Saejin mais extrêmement chaleureux et convivial aux yeux de Ron conscient de la raison de l'absence de la majeure partie du mobilier de la Ger. Enfin, Archibald fut le premier à prononcer un discours :

« _ Vous savez tous la raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas présent en 2000 donc ce n'est pas la peine d'en reparler. Toutefois, je suis très heureux d'être enfin ici maintenant et d'avoir pu voir mon fils réunir sa petite famille. Robert je suis fier de toi donc continue comme ça. Quand à vous Pansy, je suis très content de détenir une bru telle que vous car vous avez fait fi des rancœurs légitimes pour accueillir de nouveau Robert chez vous au lieu de céder à l'envie de vengeance et l'envoyer balader. Aussi, je vous souhaite une longue vie à tous les deux ! Conclut Archibald sous les applaudissements de l'assistance.

\- Merci. Sut simplement dire Toorj ému.

\- Merci pour vos compliments Archibald. Dit Pansy.

\- C'est sincère Pansy : vous avez des défauts comme tout le monde mais vous m'avez démontré que toutes les femmes ne sont pas vindicatives, ni prêtes à ruiner la vie de leurs enfants ou compagnons pour se venger comme Nalaa l'a fait en donnant Robert-Bruce à Nadang Adiriig au lieu de me le confier. Déclara Archibald.

\- A moi maintenant : je n'ai pas été gentil avec Toorj en janvier mais c'est parce que j'avais peur de voir ma sœur souffrir de nouveau. A présent, je lui fais confiance donc je te souhaite un bon retour dans la famille Toorj. Affirma Kenji.

\- Merci Kenji : je te promets d'honorer ta confiance. Assura Toorj.

\- Bon je voudrais dire un mot moi aussi._ Commença Ron._ Je ne connais pas Toorj depuis longtemps mais il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas noter combien il aime Pansy. Aussi, je suis bien heureux de voir qu'elle n'a pas écouté les donneurs de leçons en janvier, ni les critiques sur son soi-disant coté _bonne poire_ mais son cœur et qu'elle lui a donné une autre chance afin de reconstruire leur couple ainsi que leur famille. Aussi, je vous fais tous mes vœux de bonheur à tous les deux et vous souhaite une nouvelle vie heureuse en Ecosse ! Dit Ron.

\- Merci beaucoup Ronald : je suis très touchée. Répondit Pansy souriante._ »

Après le repas, Naé alla chercher un petit gâteau commandé par les enfants en guise de cadeau de mariage pour leurs parents agréablement surpris. Les deux époux le découpèrent aussitôt sous leurs applaudissements ainsi que sous les flashes de Kenji. Ce dernier voulut ensuite montrer son cadeau au couple abasourdi car les deux époux avaient spécifié ne pas désirer de cadeaux. Pansy intriguée contempla l'immense carton puis Toorj s'esclaffa après les explications de son beau-frère sur le jacuzzi à l'intérieur.

Archibald s'approcha également du couple et leur tendit son présent avant de rester satisfait par les remerciements sincères des deux époux à la vue de la donation du terrain de Mac Kintosh en faveur de Toorj. Ce dernier savait que son père avait affirmé lui donner ce bien quelques jours plus tôt, néanmoins, Archibald n'en avait plus parlé et le Mongol ne s'en était pas soucié, ni n'exigeait quoique ce soit car le sorcier se considérait déjà bien heureux de posséder son père.

Ensuite, Batbold, Odval et Gyrin donnèrent des brebis supplémentaires au couple pour agrandir le troupeau de Pansy puis Naraantsuya leur offrit du linge de maison. Ron offrit au couple une belle horloge murale en bois en son nom, celui de sa femme ainsi que des enfants. Enfin, Toorj et Pansy voulurent aller un instant à l'extérieur avant de s'esclaffer car tous deux avaient eu la même idée. Ainsi, la jeune femme offrit à son époux un très beau pur-sang noir qui était l'un des petits-fils de Britannicus et Toorj s'était débrouillé pour acheter une jeune jument obtenue à un très bon prix auprès d'un mongol moldu. Effectivement, il s'agissait de la fameuse affaire évoquée par le caissier à la boutique où Toorj avait réalisé que le fait de ne pas posséder de permis ou de portable était considéré bizarre chez un homme.

En effet, le mari de Pansy avait vu la photographie de l'animal puis lu l'annonce avant de demander des précisions au caissier. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué que le propriétaire n'était pas un expert des chevaux et avait acheté la jument sur un coup de tête au cours d'un voyage à Sotchi avant de s'en repentir après le transfert de l'animal en Mongolie l'automne dernier. La jument ne s'adaptait pas à sa nouvelle vie au grand air puisque les chevaux mongols restaient toute l'année dehors chez les nomades qui ne possédaient pas d'écurie. Ce type n'était pas un nomade mais il s'était contenté de mettre la pouliche dans son pré. Ensuite, il avait du construire un petit abri après la maladie de l'animal fort heureusement soigné par le vétérinaire durant l'automne. Toutefois, l'homme s'était déjà lassé du cheval et finit par craquer quand elle s'était enfuie pendant plusieurs jours avant de revenir pleine.

Le mongol était dépassé par ces choses et voulait donc se débarrasser de l'animal ainsi que du futur poulain probablement issu des amours de la jument avec un cheval mongol quelconque. Sur le moment, Toorj avait simplement songé que la vente de cette jument était une très bonne affaire puis il s'était décidé à l'offrir à Pansy en guise de cadeau pour leur dix-huitième anniversaire de mariage après les propos de Nott sur le fait que _Milady Parkinson_ se devait de posséder un sang-pur ou encore sa proposition de lui en acheter un. De plus, la jument serait bien plus heureuse en Ecosse où elle bénéficierait d'un box propre et à l'abri du froid plutôt qu'en Mongolie.

Aussi, le sorcier s'était rendu auprès du propriétaire avant de lui donner la somme demandée. Ensuite, Toorj avait emmené l'animal dans l'écurie d'Archibald en attendant de pouvoir la montrer à Pansy. Enfin, le sorcier content de lui chassa ses pensées et observa le ravissement de sa femme à la vue de la jument. Pansy le remercia avant de lui demander si sa propre monture lui plaisait puis Toorj acquiesça. Enfin, tous deux s'occupèrent de leurs chevaux un moment avant de laisser les deux elfes emmener les animaux en Ecosse…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Pensez-vous que Tsetseg a déjà un plan pour se venger ou est-ce seulement des paroles en l'air ? Comment l'idée de Toorjii sur le fait de détenir un second prénom ? Est-ce que cela vous semble bien ou non ? Enfin, comment avez-vous trouvé le rite (ici il ne s'agit pas d'un véritable mariage comme dans l'autre fiction mais simplement de rétablir le lien entre eux). **_


	69. Une proposition trop belle

_**Bonjour à tous et bon dimanche, **_

_**J'ai partagé cette partie en deux pour plus de clarté. A bientôt peut-être sinon on se reverra à la mi-septembre !**_

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur, Toorj et Pansy offrirent du thé aux adultes pendant que les enfants allèrent s'amuser ensemble. Toutefois, les deux époux surpris reçurent une missive contenant une proposition totalement inattendue de la part des Batsriij les propriétaires actuels de leur ancien chalet. Effectivement, Noyan Batsriij avait envoyé une lettre aux deux époux afin de leur proposer de reprendre cette demeure car il craignait les représailles des Deriig ou Adiriig si jamais les membres des deux clans décidaient de se venger de Toorj en dévastant les biens anciens ou actuels des époux Panshriij. En raison de son travail au Ministère, le sorcier savait que la famille de Toorj était sous la protection des aurors. Aussi, Noyan estimait que les Panshriij pouvaient résider au chalet en toute sécurité contrairement à lui. Le sorcier proposait donc aux deux époux de reprendre gratuitement leur chalet dés aujourd'hui sans se soucier des 20000 gallions versés pour son achat en 2014.

Toorj abasourdi resta sans voix un instant après avoir lu cette missive mais Pansy estima aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'un piège orchestré par Tsetseg pour se venger d'eux aujourd'hui. L'ex auror acquiesça, néanmoins, le désir de récupérer la maison l'emporta sur la raison de Toorj désireux de réparer toutes ses erreurs dont la vente du chalet construit de ses propres mains. Le sorcier songea aux 20000 gallions gagnés après la vente des doxys à l'elfe de Nott hier puis le fait que les deux époux ne les avaient pas encore déposés à la banque. Toorj voulut donc se rendre auprès des Batsriij tout de suite afin de leur racheter la maison au lieu de la reprendre sans aucune forme de dédommagement.

Toutefois, Pansy terrorisée refusa de le laisser partir. Archibald, Ron ainsi que les Panshriij extrêmement méfiants l'aidèrent à retenir son mari puis Mac Kintosh finit même par lancer un sort sur son fils pour l'immobiliser sans se soucier de ses protestations. Enfin, Toorj finit par se calmer, néanmoins, il se lamenta au sujet de la méfiance de son père car le couple risquait de perdre sa seule chance de récupérer la maison. Pansy inquiète tenta aussitôt de le raisonner :

« _ Toorj je voudrais récupérer la maison moi aussi mais cette donation n'est pas normale et tu le sais. Affirma Pansy.

\- Mais Sissi…

\- Toorj : Noyan Batsriij veut nous rendre la maison parce qu'il a peur des représailles ou alors il a reçu de l'argent de la part de l'un des deux clans en échange de son aide pour nous piéger. L'interrompit Pansy.

\- Je sais qu'il y a probablement une entourloupe quelque part, cependant, je veux récupérer notre maison. S'entêta Toorj.

\- Ce n'est plus notre maison Toorj. Décréta Pansy.

\- Si car nous l'avons construite toi et moi donc tu sais fort bien que c'est notre chez nous. Aussi, je ne veux pas la laisser ici mais l'emmener avec nous en Ecosse si c'est possible. Insista Toorj.

\- Toorj nous avons la ferme qui nous attend et deviendra notre second chez nous. Tenta Pansy inquiète.

\- Je sais mais la ferme sera un B&amp;B donc nous aurons des clients dans toute la maison. En revanche, le chalet nous permettrait de résider à coté de la ferme sans devoir se coltiner des gens. Enfin, je ne supporte pas l'idée que nous avons perdu le chalet à cause de mes conneries. Aussi laisse-moi aller le reprendre, quitte à rembourser Batsriij. Insista Toorj.

\- Ne va pas là-bas car je refuse de te perdre encore une fois. Tenta Pansy.

\- Personne ne me lancera des _Imperium_ car je ne referai pas la même erreur deux fois. Protesta Toorj légèrement vexé.

\- Je ne te pare pas d'_Imperium_ mais du fait que je ne veux pas devenir veuve si tu vois ce que je veux dire parce que quelqu'un t'attend probablement au tournant si tu vas là-bas. Rétorqua Pansy visiblement paniquée._ »

* * *

La colère de Toorj s'évanouit aussitôt à la vue de l'agitation de son épouse sincèrement inquiète puis il fit de son mieux pour la rassurer en affirmant se montrer prudent, néanmoins, la sorcière refusa de le laisser partir. Elle affirma préférer renoncer au chalet mais conserver son mari au lieu de le perdre encore une fois puis Archibald prit la parole :

« _ Ta femme a raison Robert : cette Tsetseg est probablement derrière tout ça. Intervint Archibald inquiet.

\- Je sais mais je peux déjouer tous les pièges de cette folle. Affirma Toorj têtu.

\- Tu es entêté comme ta mère Robert : rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis même quand elle avait tort. Estima Mac Kintosh.

\- La plupart des mongols sont têtus. Affirma Pansy en toute connaissance de cause.

\- C'est clair : Naé m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs quand elle commence. Renchérit Kenji.

\- En tout cas, je suis persuadée que Tsetseg a tout organisé depuis sa cellule afin d'appâter Toorj qui veut déjà aller au chalet sans se soucier du coté étrange de cette donation miraculeuse. Dit Pansy terrorisée.

\- Je ferai attention. Promit Toorj.

\- Qui nous dit que les sbires de Tsetseg ne te sauteront pas dessus si tu vas là-bas ? Protesta Pansy.

\- Je sais que c'est risqué mais ces gens n'agiraient pas aussi ouvertement. La rassura Toorj.

\- Ils pourraient fort bien attendre que nous soyons à l'intérieur de la maison tous les sept pour la faire exploser et faire passer ça comme un accident du à un mauvais fonctionnement de notre poêle. Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Pansy : je comprends ton inquiétude mais est-ce que tu me laisserai aller voir Batsriij si je te promets de ne prendre aucun risque ? Tenta Toorj conscient de devoir ruser pour convaincre sa femme justement inquiète après les événements de 2013…

\- Je vois mal comment tu pourrais tenir ta promesse. Dit Pansy surprise.

\- Tu sais que nous sommes toujours sous la protection des aurors ici donc je peux demander à Kumbat de m'accompagner. Ainsi, je ne risque rien puisque les deux clans ne peuvent pas agir en sa présence ou celle des autres aurors. Insista Toorj.

-...

\- Je te promets de questionner Batsriij sur ses intentions en présence de Kumbat puis je lui donne de l'argent pour racheter la maison et je la ramène ici uniquement s'il n' y a aucun danger. Proposa Toorj d'un ton patient afin de ne pas provoquer un non catégorique de la part de sa femme manifestement paniquée.

\- Et qui me dit que les sbires de Tsetseg n'ont pas placé une bombe à retardement à l'intérieur de la maison afin de la faire exploser cette nuit ? Répliqua Pansy.

\- J'ai une formation d'auror Pansy donc je te promets de détecter tous les pièges. Promit Toorj.

Les deux époux en discutèrent un moment avant de contacter Kumbat qui partagea l'avis de Pansy ou encore ceux des deux Britanniques, néanmoins, l'auror prit le parti de Toorj en insistant sur la nécessité de récupérer la maison afin d'endormir la méfiance de Tsetseg puis déjouer ses pièges si elle était derrière tout ça. Pansy inquiète refusa au début mais elle finit par accepter à condition de lancer plusieurs sorts de protection sur Toorj mais aussi Kumbat, Archibald, Ron et Batbold décidés à accompagner les deux hommes. Gyrin voulut venir également, cependant, son père lui ordonna de rester auprès de Pansy pour veiller sur elle car Kenji ne parvenait manifestement à l'apaiser.

Afin de justifier son ordre, Batbold lança un _Assurdiato_ puis il rappela à son fils le statut cracmol de Kenji incapable de protéger les femmes et les enfants en cas d'attaque si cette histoire de maison était simplement un moyen d'éloigner Toorj pour attaquer sa famille en son absence. Gyrin s'inclina après ces explications puis Kumbat affirma laisser une partie de ses hommes sur le terrain afin de veiller sur la famille pendant son absence. Ensuite, le chef des aurors ordonna aux autres de les suivre chez les Batsriij en compagnie de Batbold, Archibald et Ron. Les deux Britanniques s'étaient cependant revêtus de long manteaux et de toques pour dissimuler leurs différences.

* * *

Après leur départ, Pansy s'assura que les enfants ne se doutaient de rien et se mit à tourner de long en large dans la Ger malgré les tentatives d'apaisement de sa famille. Toutefois, la Serpentarde dut chasser ses pensées à la vue de l'irruption d'Hermione qui sortit du poêle. La sorcière agitée s'excusa pour le dérangement mais elle affirma devoir parler avec Pansy d'un détail sur les elfes puis Pansy l'entraîna dans une autre salle :

« _ Je sais que vous fêtez votre anniversaire de mariage mais ma fille m'a envoyé des nouvelles inquiétantes au sujet de Scorpius. S'excusa Hermione.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Malefoy a retiré son fils de l'école lundi. Affirma Hermione inquiète avant de montrer à Pansy certaines informations données par Rose dans sa lettre reçue ce matin. _ »

XXXX

« Extrait de la lettre de Rose montré à Pansy :

_Maman tu m'as demandé des détails sur Scorpius : jusqu'à présent, je pensais que c'était seulement un idiot agressif qui s'attire des ennuis et nous fait perdre souvent des points pour Serpentard mais maintenant quelque chose me dit qu'il a de gros problèmes personnels, voire, familiaux. En fait, des garçons affirment depuis plusieurs jours que Scorpius fait pipi au lit et qu'il utilise des Evanesco ainsi que des Recurvite tous les matins à l'aube pour ne pas montrer son problème. Apparemment, il a été surpris par les autres garçons dimanche matin parce qu'il s'est levé plus tard que d'habitude. Personnellement, je n'y ai pas cru mais quelqu'un a envoyé un message à son père pour se moquer de lui dimanche soir. Ensuite, Draco Malefoy est venu chercher Scorpius et personne ne sait quand il reviendra en cours… __ »

XXXX

Hermione inquiète reprit la parole :

« _ Vous croyez que Scorpius va bien depuis son retrait de l'école ?

\- Malefoy ne le tuera pas mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne tente de le « dresser » pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse plus pipi au lit. Il ne le laissera donc probablement pas retourner à Poudlard avant de s'assurer que le « problème » est réglé. Estima Pansy inquiète.

\- Alors le petit Scorpius risque gros. Réalisa Hermione anxieuse.

\- Je le crains car ce gosse souffre peut-être d'énurésie à cause de ses problèmes personnels ou familiaux puisqu'il sait probablement que sa mère est battue. Dit Pansy songeuse.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Malefoy continuer ses méfaits, ni détruire Scorpius.

\- Je suis d'accord donc il va falloir changer nos plans et tenter de convaincre Astoria de partir plus rapidement que prévu. Le seul problème c'est qu'Astoria ne me fait pas encore confiance donc il nous sera très difficile de l'inciter à nous parler ou utiliser une potion ADN. Estima Pansy.

\- De plus, le temps n'est pas en notre faveur puisqu'il faut plusieurs mois pour préparer la potion de base qui est bien plus compliquée que du polynectar. Renchérit Hermione.

\- Oui mais elle peut se conserver. Or, je sais qu'Archibald connait des anciens fournisseurs de mon père qui peuvent lui en donner donc nous pouvons obtenir des potions rapidement. La rassura Pansy.

\- Hm, cela résoudrait le problème dans ce cas car il nous suffira juste d'ajouter les cheveux dans trois fioles puis les donner à Astoria et ses enfants. Conclut Hermione.

\- Oui mais le premier souci c'est de convaincre Astoria. Estima Pansy.

\- Exact, cependant, nous devrions déjà commencer à chercher des échantillons d'ADN. Proposa Hermione.

\- Ce ne sera pas facile non plus car il nous faut trouver les cadavres d'une mère et ses deux enfants sinon, Astoria n'aura plus aucun lien biologique avec ses enfants.

\- Autrement, il reste l'adoption par le sang : il suffirait de trouver un volontaire pour devenir le nouveau père biologique des deux enfants. Ainsi, il n'y aurait besoin que du cadavre d'une femme puis Astoria serait la première à changer son ADN. Ensuite, on prélèverait le sien et celui du volontaire pour changer le patrimoine génétique de ses deux enfants. Proposa Hermione.

\- Hm, l'attribution d'un nouveau père génétique grâce à un volontaire ou l'adoption par le sang n'est pas anodine. Je ne me vois pas proposer ça à un type puis le priver de ses gosses s'il tient à s'en occuper. Précisa Pansy.

\- Ce serait encore mieux si nous trouvions un volontaire désireux de s'occuper des deux gosses car ce type pourrait devenir une présente permanente et rassurante pour eux ! Il pourrait également leur faire comprendre que les hommes ne sont pas tous mauvais. Dit Hermione songeuse.

\- Je veux bien mais il faudrait d'abord en parler à Astoria car cet homme serait présent dans sa vie même s'il ne devenait pas son compagnon. Enfin, je ne sais pas où nous pourrions trouver un type disposé à faire ce genre de choses. Dit Pansy.

\- Le type en question est juste derrière toi cousine. Intervint Gyrin.

\- Tu es là ? Dit Pansy en se tournant aussitôt.

\- Oui j'étais venue voir si tout allait bien puis j'ai entendu parler d'adoption par le sang. Vous cherchez un nouveau papa pour deux enfants ? Demanda Gyrin.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça. Avoua Pansy._ »

Les deux femmes expliquèrent la situation à Gyrin qui déplora la situation de cette pauvre femme ou encore des enfants. Le sorcier affirma ne rien imposer à cette Astoria, ni même la contraindre au mariage ou le partage d'un lit commun, néanmoins, le mongol insista pour se porter volontaire afin de fournir un nouveau papa aux gamins si la jeune femme décidait de fuir Malefoy et modifier l'ADN de ses enfants pour éliminer le sort de traçage lancé sur eux. Gyrin confessa également à sa cousine peinée ses échecs lors de toutes ses tentatives d'adoption. Le sorcier affirma donc se moquer de l'origine de ces deux gosses qu'il aurait même adoptés sans leur imposer une adoption par l'ADN si ce fut possible.

Pansy lui promit donc de parler de lui à Astoria si elle finissait par accepter leur aide. Gyrin déclara aussitôt l'aider que cette femme veuille de lui ou non ensuite. De plus, le mongol affirma que cette sorcière et ses enfants seraient en sécurité avec lui puisque les aurors britanniques s'étaient engagés à le protéger ainsi que toute la famille de Pansy. Donc ces trois nouveaux « Panshriij » pourraient ainsi bénéficier du programme de protection si la jeune femme acceptait sa proposition. La sorcière acquiesça puis se promit d'en parler à Potter au moment propice.

* * *

De son coté au Manoir Malefoy, Astoria accablée tentait de soigner son fils avec les potions, onguents ou autres obtenus grâce à son troc dimanche dernier. La sorcière anxieuse observa Scorpius livide puis elle songea à l'arrivée de son fils lundi après-midi ainsi que les menaces de Malefoy envers leur enfant ensuite enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre car le père souhaitait vérifier lui-même la véracité des rumeurs ou non. Pire encore, Draco avait confisqué la baguette de l'adolescent apeuré pour être certain qu'il ne puisse pas dissimuler ses problèmes. Astoria paniquée s'était donc débrouillée pour rejoindre la chambre de son fils à l'aube le mardi matin afin de nettoyer les draps avant l'arrivée de Malefoy.

Draco avait observé les draps secs et propres puis il s'était tu et laissa même son fils sortir avant d'affirmer le ramener à Poudlard mercredi matin. Astoria soulagée avait cru que la situation était donc réglée mais le mardi soir, son mari fit déplacer Scorpius encore endormi dans une pièce éloignée à minuit sans que la jeune femme ne se doute de rien. Draco était ensuite sorti mais Astoria ignorait totalement la nature des sorties de son mari qui avait encore perdu de l'argent au club clandestin et rentra de fort mauvaise humeur. Le lendemain matin, Astoria paniquée ne trouva donc pas son fils dans sa chambre puis elle dut attendre le réveil de son mari pour connaitre le sort de Scorpius.

Ensuite, le père s'était rendu dans la pièce secrète vers neuf heures avant de constater « le méfait » de son fils honteux et paniqué. Draco furieux s'était alors mis à insulter le jeune garçon devenu la honte des Malefoy à ses yeux. La rage de Malefoy n'était pas seulement dictée par les gestes de Scorpius mais également par la perte d'une énorme somme d'argent puis sa terreur de l'avouer à Lucius. Aussi, Draco passablement énervé finit par saisir son fils avant de le frapper plusieurs fois pour se défouler sur lui puisqu'Astoria n'était pas dans les parages. Enfin, l'adulte avait fait porté Scorpius dans sa chambre par les elfes avant d'essuyer les reproches de sa mère ainsi que d'Astoria accablée par la vision de son enfant choqué et couverts de bleus.

Narcissa avait tenté d'intervenir car Draco s'était toujours « limité » à frapper Astoria mais son fils refusait de l'écouter. De plus, Lucius avait pris le parti de son fils cette fois-ci en affirmant à son épouse que le garçon devait être puni car un Malefoy ne faisait jamais pipi au lit. Narcissa meurtrie s'était donc inclinée à contrecœur mais pas Astoria qui avait donc subi des coups pour protéger son fils en lui évitant une nouvelle correction de la part de Draco après que les Malefoy seniors se soient éclipsés de la chambre. Durant la nouvelle séance de coups, Scorpius apeuré avait craint de perdre sa mère cette fois-ci car le père la frappait plus sauvagement que d'habitude. L'adolescent s'était alors rebellé contre Malefoy afin de la sauver avant de subir la rage de son père…

Cassiopée terrorisée avait également entrevu les faits car elle était entrée dans la chambre à cause des cris. Draco agissait rarement devant la petite fille de deux ans et demi qui ne comprit pas grand-chose avant de trembler face au visage de son père enlaidi par la rage. D'ailleurs, Malefoy agacé par ses cris avait fini par saisir l'enfant avant de lui donner la fessée malgré les protestations d'Astoria. A présent, Mrs Malefoy junior accablée s'efforçait de ne pas songer à sa propre douleur et d'aider son fils tout en consolant sa fille de son mieux. Scorpius inquiet finit par prendre la parole :

« _ Maman : je ne veux pas devenir comme Papa. Intervint Scorpius le visage empli de larmes.

\- Tu ne le deviendras pas mon chéri.

\- Mais tout le monde à Poudlard dit que je suis son portrait et que je suis aussi méchant que lui ! Protesta Scorpius paniqué.

\- Tu lui ressemble physiquement mais pas plus Scorpius. Le rassura sa mère.

\- Tu es sure : je ne veux pas te battre, ni ma femme ou mes enfants plus tard. Insista Scorpius inquiet.

\- Tu ne le feras pas. Promit Astoria.

\- Maman on doit partir d'ici : Papa m'a fait mal et il te frappe souvent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans toi Cassie et moi si tu meurs à cause de lui. Avoua Scorpius inquiet.

\- Je ne peux pas partir mais vous oui quand vous serez majeurs. Confessa Astoria.

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas partir ? Interrogea Scorpius.

\- C'est le mari qui commande selon le code sorcier donc je ne peux pas dénoncer ton père aux autorités puisqu'il n'y a pas de loi pour protéger les femmes ou les enfants battus. Expliqua sa mère.

\- On pourrait s'enfuir ? Proposa Scorpius.

\- Ton père a lancé un sort de traçage sur nous trois donc il saura tout de suite où nous sommes. Ensuite, ton père m'enfermera dans un asile et vous resterez vraiment seuls donc je dois tout supporter afin de vous protéger. Révéla sa mère inquiète.

\- Alors on va devoir supporter ça toute notre vie ? Protesta Scorpius.

\- Non pas toi, ni ta sœur car vous pourrez partir à dix-sept ans au moment de votre majorité. Dit Astoria.

\- S'il n'a pas marié Cassie avant. Estima Scorpius.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Interrogea Astoria paniquée.

\- Hier Papa me frappait et hurlait plein de choses bizarres comme quoi il devait trouver de l'argent pour régler une dette sans rien dire à Grand-père. Papa était en plein délire et il parlait d'une cachette remplie de bijoux mais qu'il ne pouvait pas aller en voler un autre pour le vendre sinon Grand-père Lucius s'en apercevrait cette fois-ci. Papa a ensuite dit qu'il doit vite trouver de l'argent et qu'un type lui a déjà demandé la main de Cassiopée par deux fois. Aussi, j'ai peur que Cassie ne finisse fiancée bientôt. Avoua Scorpius inquiet.

\- Tu es certain de ce que tu dis ? Demanda Astoria paniquée.

\- Oui Maman donc on doit trouver une solution pour nous enfuir tous les trois ou au moins éloigner Cassie de Papa. Insista Scorpius.

\- Mais nous ne pouvons pas partir car je n'ai pas d'argent et je ne sais pas comment lever le sort de Traçage. Enfin, j'ai peur de partir puisque nous risquons d'être à la merci du premier venu. Confessa sa mère.

\- Maman, je préfère renoncer à la magie ou finir chez n'importe qui avec Cassie et toi plutôt que de rester ici en compagnie de Papa. Dit Scorpius.

\- Mais c'est ton père.

\- Un papa ça ne frappe pas ses enfants ou sa femme Maman donc il faut partir quitte à devenir pauvres, travailler chez les moldus ou te trouver un mari moldu pour s'occuper de nous trois. Insista Scorpius.

\- Je...

\- Maman: le type évoqué par Papa voulait Cassie pour lui et pas pour son fils. Or. je te rappelle que parfois certaines familles sang-pures se font livrer la fiancée dés l'enfance afin de l'élever selon leurs traditions. Rappela Scorpius.

\- Ça ne se fait plus depuis longtemps. Protesta sa mère.

\- Oui mais un fiancé peut encore l'exiger et Papa donnerait Cassie à ce type tout de suite dans ce cas. Or, je ne sais pas pourquoi un sorcier veut se fiancer avec une fillette alors qu'il pourrait trouver une fiancée plus âgée. Maman, tu m'as toujours dit de me méfier des inconnus et à Cassie aussi mais elle ne pourra rien faire contre un fiancé si ce type n'est pas normal. Tenta Scorpius inquiet pour faire comprendre ses doutes à sa mère.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Promit Astoria terrorisée à l'idée de partir chez les moldus mais plus encore de voir sa fille finir entre les mains d'un fiancé puis mari encore plus répugnant que Malefoy._ »

* * *

_**Voilà, je posterai la seconde partie d'ici peu. Que pensez-vous de la proposition de Batsriij au sujet du rachat du chalet ? Pansy a-t-elle raison de se méfier et Toorj devrait-il y aller ? Enfin, comment trouvez-vous l'attitude d'Astoria, Draco, leur fils ou encore celle de Gyrin ? Scorpius a-t-il raison de vouloir partir à tout prix sans se soucier des risques ?**_

_**Maintenant, j'ai une demande pratique donc répondes moi si vous le pouvez. D'après vous, Pansy et Toorj devraient emménager au B&amp;B une fois les travaux finis ou au chalet si jamais ils le récupèrent ? **_


	70. Une demande en mariage insolite

_**Bonsoir, finalement j'ai décidé de retravailler cette partie et voici le résultat. **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Entre-temps, Pansy, Gyrin et Hermione continuaient de discuter de la situation d'Astoria ainsi que de la manière de l'aborder avant de bondir à la vue de l'apparition de quelques mots sur le parchemin :

« _ _Vous êtes là ?_ Rédigea Astoria.

_\- Oui._ Répondit aussitôt Pansy.

_\- J'aurais besoin d'onguents supplémentaires mais aussi de potions_. Écrivit Astoria pas habituée à quémander des choses.

_\- Nous pouvons procéder de la même manière que dimanche si vous le souhaitez_. Répondit Pansy.

_\- En fait, j'ai assez de potions pour moi mais j'aurais besoin de potions adaptées à un adolescent cette fois-ci._ Griffonna Astoria.

\- Malefoy a du battre son fils ! S'exclama Hermione attristée.

\- Pansy dis moi où ce trouve ce type comme ça je le réduis en cendre puis sa femme et ses enfants seront libres. Insista Gyrin.

\- La loi n'est pas de notre coté et tu le sais donc ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu ne peux pas tuer Malefoy sinon tu finiras seulement en prison pendant qu'Astoria restera sous la garde de son beau-père. Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Je sais mais il faut sortir cette pauvre femme et ses enfants de là. Insista Gyrin inquiet.

\- Oui mais nous devons agir en toute clandestinité et convaincre d'abord Astoria sinon, elle ne partira jamais du manoir. Insista Pansy.

\- …

_\- Très bien donnez-moi juste des informations nécessaires sur l'adolescent pour vous fournir les potions adéquates._ Écrivit Pansy.

_\- Quelles informations ?_ Demanda Astoria méfiante.

_\- Le sexe de l'adolescent, son poids, sa taille et les contre-indications de certaines potions ou composants s'il souffre d'allergies. Enfin, pourriez-vous me décrire ses symptômes ?_ Répondit Pansy.

_\- Il a onze ans et fait un mètre quarante pour cinquante kilos. _Écrivit alors Astoria tranquillisée.

_\- D'accord, est-ce qu'il souffre d'allergie ? _ Demanda Pansy.

_\- Il ne souffre d'aucune allergie. Par contre, il a des hématomes et des bleus partout car son père l'a frappé violemment._ Ajouta Astoria.

_\- Votre mari bat votre enfant aussi ?_ Interrogea Pansy peinée.

_\- C'était la première fois ce matin à l'aube mais j'ai peur car il a recommencé ensuite et il vient de le refaire une troisième fois il y a quelques minutes avant de sortir donc je me demande s'il n'y a pas pris goût. De plus, mon mari est furieux contre mon enfant qui souffre d'énurésie. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais trouvé de sortilèges assez puissants pour bloquer l'énurésie de façon durable mais vous en connaissez peut-être un ?_ Interrogea Astoria.

_\- Franchement non car l'énurésie est un mécanisme qui ne se contrôle pas donc la magie est impuissante._ Confessa Pansy.

_\- Alors mon fils risque gros. _Avoua Astoria inquiète.

_\- Un psychomage pourrait aider votre fils à surmonter ses problèmes mais c'est surtout de sérénité dont il a besoin et vous aussi._ Tenta Pansy.

_\- Nous n'en aurons jamais auprès de mon mari._ Griffonna Astoria.

_\- Mrs voulez-vous le quitter ?_ Interrogea Pansy.

\- … (hésitation d'Astoria consciente de la justesse des propos de Scorpius mais méfiante envers l'inconnue car la jeune femme ne tenait pas à quitter Malefoy pour se retrouver ensuite sous la coupe de gens encore plus malveillants si jamais la sorcière de l'autre coté du parchemin se montrait gentille uniquement pour l'attirer dans ses filets.)

_\- Je ne veux pas forcer vos confidences mais je peux vous aider à fuir vos enfants et vous loin de votre mari si vous êtes en danger._ Proposa Pansy.

_\- Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions partir car mon mari a placé un sort de traçage sur nous._ Écrivit Astoria méfiante.

_\- Il existe un moyen d'effacer toutes vos traces, ce qui annulerait le sort de traçage._ Avoua Pansy.

_\- Lequel ?_

_\- Le changement d'ADN_ _grâce à une potion_. Révéla Pansy.

_\- Je ne souhaite pas perdre mes enfants, ni les donner en adoption _! Protesta Astoria choquée.

_\- Non, non, __vous ne m'avez pas comprise : vous devrez d'abord changer d'ADN vous-même. Après votre propre transformation, vous pourrez ensuite insérer l'un de vos nouveaux cheveux dans d'autres potions afin de les donner à vos enfants. Ce genre de choses vous changerait totalement tous les trois mais vous resteriez leur mère biologique._ Expliqua Pansy de manière approfondie.

_\- Oui mais mon mari pourrait retrouver mes enfants grâce à leur ADN commun. _Écrivit Astoria tentée de fuir malgré ses peurs_. _

_\- Pas si vous changez aussi l'ADN de leur père. Ainsi votre mari ne pourrait pas retrouver vos enfants grâce au sort de traçage ou son propre ADN puisque vos gosses ne seraient plus les siens d'un point de vue biologique. _Écrivit Pansy.

_\- J'ai compris ce que vous sous-entendez mais c'est radical ! _S'exclama Astoria inquiète même si elle estimait que cette solution lui permettrait de sauver Cassie d'un mari pervers et Scorpius des coups de son père.

_\- Je sais donc vous devez vraiment bien réfléchir avant d'accepter ma proposition car vous ne pourrez jamais revenir en arrière ensuite._ Insista Pansy.

_\- Que voulez_-vous dire ? Écrivit Astoria alarmée.

_\- Vous perdrez l'ADN de vos géniteurs après avoir bu la potion et vous ne pourrez jamais le retrouver car les effets de cette mixture sont irréversibles. Donc vos parents ne pourraient pas vous rendre leur ADN, ni votre ancienne apparence grâce à une autre potion ADN même si c'était votre souhait plus tard. Aussi, vous devez être consciente de ce fait. _Expliqua Pansy.

_\- Hm, je comprends. _

_\- De plus, vous ne pourrez plus contacter votre famille ou votre mari après votre transformation car personne ne vous croirait. D'ailleurs, ce serait encore pire, si jamais ils finissaient par vous croire car votre mari s'en prendrait à vous pour avoir transformé vos enfants, sans compter la réaction de vos parents. _Insista Pansy.

_\- Mes parents m'ont abandonnée à mon sort et s'intéressent seulement à leur héritier donc ils ne me manqueront pas. Par contre, vous êtes vraiment certaine que_ _mon mari ne pourrait vraiment pas nous retrouver si nous utilisions cette potion ?_ Demanda Astoria songeuse.

_\- Il ne pourrait jamais vous retrouver car le sort de traçage ne fonctionnerait plus puisque votre ADN serait totalement différent._ _De plus,_ _je pense qu'il ne vous chercherait même pas si nous faisions croire à votre mort et celle de vos enfants après votre disparition. _ Répondit Pansy.

_\- Comment feriez-vous pour parvenir à un tel miracle ? _Interrogea Astoria.

_\- Mrs je ne sais pas encore où vous vous trouvez mais je peux vous fournir un portoloin si votre elfe vient le chercher à la Rose d'Angleterre lorsqu'il sera prêt. Ensuite, vous pourriez l'utiliser pour me rejoindre après avoir provoqué un incendie ou autre afin de simuler votre suicide collectif (vous devrez vous "suicider" en entraînant vos enfants avec vous). Autrement, votre elfe peut aussi emmener chez vous pour que je puisse venir vous chercher puis j'effacerai vos traces avant de vous porter ailleurs. _Proposa Pansy.

_\- En cas d'incendie, on ne retrouverait même pas nos cadavres mais seulement des cendres, c'est ça ? _Devina Astoria.

_\- Exact Mrs. _

_\- Je ne tiens cependant pas à laisser mon elfe chez mes beaux-parents: elle m'appartient et puis j'aurais trop peur que mon mari ne la fasse parler si je la laissais là-bas. _Précisa Astoria.

_\- C'est seulement votre elfe Mrs ?_

_\- Oui ma grand-mère me l'avait donnée durant mon enfance. _Répondit Astoria.

_\- Alors c'est très simple :_ _elle simulera également son suicide dans l'incendie et vous suivra._ Écrivit Pansy.

_\- Avez-vous déjà effectué ces choses avant ? _Interrogea Astoria songeuse car la vision de son fils massacré et la perspective du possible départ de Cassiopée chez un « fiancé » l'incitait à s'agripper à n'importe quelle solution.

_\- Oui j'ai participé à certaines actions d'un groupe de soutien clandestin dans un autre pays et nous sommes en train d'en monter un en Grande-Bretagne. _Écrivit Pansy en songeant au soutien d'Hermione, de Gyrin et même de Potter de manière indirecte.

_\- Et où finirais-je si je quittais ma maison ? _Demanda Astoria songeuse.

_\- Cela dépendra de vous Mrs : d'abord nous vous fournirons une nouvelle identité puis vous aurez le choix entre vous installer à l'étranger ou rester en Grande Bretagne si c'est votre souhait. _Expliqua Pansy.

_\- Je n'ai pas d'argent personnel, ni de biens donc comment devrais-je vous payer pour ce sauvetage si jamais j'acceptais votre proposition ? _Rétorqua Astoria inquiète.

_\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs : vos frais seront pris en charge jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez le faire vous-même. Nous ferons également de notre mieux pour vous trouver un emploi en fonction de vos compétences. _Rassura Pansy.

_\- Je ne sais rien faire hormis broder ou cuisiner._ Répondit Astoria.

_\- Dans ce cas, vous pourriez travailler pour moi en tant que brodeuse ou cuisinière si vous souhaitez rester en Grande-Bretagne. Par contre, cela signifierait que vous verriez mon visage. Aussi, vous devriez alors vous prêter à un serment inviolable afin de vous engager à ne jamais révéler mon identité, ni mes actions. _ Proposa Pansy._ »

* * *

Il y eu un moment de pause durant lequel Astoria réfléchit aux propos de cette inconnue qui s'était cependant révélée fiable pour le moment puisqu'elle lui avait procuré des potions curatives. La sorcière contempla son fils péniblement couché et en train de pleurer silencieusement puis sa fillette endormie dans un coin. En temps normal, Mrs Malefoy n'aurait jamais songé à continuer cette correspondance étrange, néanmoins, elle ne souhaitait pas voir sa fille bientôt fiancée avec un homme déjà adulte puis suivre ce pervers chez lui sous le prétexte d'être élevée par sa future belle-mère, ni son fils massacré et traumatisé. Aussi, la Serpentarde se demandait si elle ne devrait pas accepter la proposition de l'inconnue après avoir pris ses précautions. La sorcière reprit donc la plume afin de lui parler :

_« _ Mrs : si jamais j'acceptais vos conditions et votre serment inviolable. Accepteriez-vous d'en faire un vous aussi ?_

_\- Cela dépendra de ce que vous souhaitez me demander. _Répondit Pansy prudente.

_\- Je vous demande simplement un serment inviolable afin de me garantir que vos intentions sont honnêtes et que vous mais aussi votre groupe ne nous ferez jamais de mal à mes enfants ou moi, ni ne nous livrerez à quiconque. _Expliqua Astoria.

_\- Votre demande est légitime Mrs car vous avez raison de faire preuve de prudence._ _Aussi, je me prêterai à votre serment si nous parvenons à nous rencontrer. Proposa Pansy. _

_\- Je ne peux pas sortir sans mon mari ou ma belle-mère. _Avoua Astoria.

_\- Est-ce que vous pourriez convaincre votre belle-mère de vous emmener acheter quelque chose sur le Chemin de Traverse ou alors votre elfe pourrait-elle me faire venir chez vous ? _Demanda Pansy.

_\- Ma belle-mère ne sort pas souvent mais je pense que mon elfe pourrait vous faire venir dans ma chambre si nous prenons nos précautions. Mon mari sort souvent le soir donc vous pourriez venir en son absence. _Estima Astoria songeuse.

_\- Faites-moi savoir si c'est possible puis je viendrais accompagnée de mon elfe et d'un ou d'une sorcière afin de procéder au serment si vous décidez de vous enfuir._ Écrivit Pansy pas du tout intentionnée à se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans précautions.

_\- Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça pour mes enfants ou moi_ ? Écrivit Astoria surprise et encore méfiante face à une telle disponibilité.

_\- Parce que je sais ce que c'est d'être battue et je ne veux pas rester sans rien faire face à votre souffrance._ Écrivit Pansy sincère en songeant à ses propres remords pour ne pas avoir averti Daphné.

_\- Est-ce que la bonté existe vraiment dans ce monde ?_ Demanda Astoria surprise.

_\- Je ne suis pas un ange non plus mais j'essaie d'aider les femmes battues quand je peux après avoir moi-même vécu cette situation. _Répondit Pansy.

_\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire : c'est totalement inattendu. _Avoua Astoria encore indécise.

_\- Il n'y a rien à dire : je le fais simplement pour vous aider et pas pour obtenir une récompense. Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faut pour réfléchir à ma proposition car vous ne pourrez pas revenir en arrière si vous l'acceptez puis faites-moi savoir. _Écrivit Pansy. _ »

* * *

Il y eut encore une pause car Astoria alla poser des tissus propres sur les blessures de son enfant en train de gémir après la nouvelle correction subie quelques minutes plus tôt. La sorcière observa son fils qui s'efforçait de lui cacher ses larmes dues à la douleur mais aussi sa peur et sa rage face à leur impuissance. Mrs Malefoy songeuse trembla encore une fois puis elle posa une question à son fils :

« _ Scorpius tu accepterais de faire tout ce que je te dis si quelqu'un nous aidait à fuir ?

\- Quelqu'un ferait ça pour nous ? Demanda Scorpius méfiant et empli d'espoir à la fois.

\- Oui et cette personne s'engagerait à faire un serment inviolable pour nous prouver sa bonne foi. Avoua Astoria.

\- Donc cette personne est fiable et nous aiderait sans contrepartie ? Interrogea Scorpius soudainement plus attentif.

\- Apparemment oui : la seule chose qu'elle me demande c'est de ne jamais révéler son identité, ni de détails sur elle ou son groupe. Répondit sa mère.

\- Et ils ne veulent rien d'autre en échange ? Demanda Scorpius surpris.

\- Cette femme était apparemment battue par un homme elle aussi, cependant, elle est parvenue à se battre et regagner sa liberté contrairement à moi. Je ne sais pas comment mais elle a du me voir à la banque de Gringott l'autre jour et comprendre ma situation. Aussi, elle m'a envoyé un message pour tenter de m'aider. Expliqua sa mère avant de donner tous les détails à l'adolescent.

\- Maman, je ne sais pas où elle nous emmènera, ni quelle apparence nous aurons ensuite mais c'est notre seule chance de partir. Alors accepte cette proposition tout de suite. Insista Scorpius après le récit de sa mère.

\- Mais Scorpius, tu es certain de vouloir perdre ton visage ? Demanda sa mère inquiète.

\- Maman tout le monde dit que je ressemble à Papa et les gens me détestent pour ça mais je ne veux plus lui ressembler après avoir vu ce qu'il fait. Aussi, je préfère prendre n'importe quelle apparence même celle d'un moldu plutôt que de garder son visage. Enfin, je ferai n'importe quoi pour partir loin de lui et ne plus être un Malefoy ! Affirma son fils de nouveau empli d'espoir._ »

* * *

Astoria discuta encore quelques minutes avec son fils puis elle s'assit auprès de lui pour lui montrer le parchemin avant de se remettre à écrire.

_« _ Vous êtes toujours là ?_

_\- Oui. _Répondit Pansy.

_\- Si jamais, je finissais par accepter votre proposition, vous pensez qu'il vous faudrait combien de temps pour organiser notre changement physique et notre fuite ? Nous sommes trois car j'ai un fils d'onze ans et une petite fille de deux ans et demi. _Expliqua Astoria sincèrement tentée de fuir car la sorcière était maintenant tenaillée par la peur de voir Cassie finir chez un pervers et Scorpius devenir estropié sous les coups de Malefoy si elle ne faisait rien pour les sauver.

_\- Je pense pouvoir me procurer rapidement une potion ADN mais je dois chercher les cadavres d'une maman et deux enfants moldus dans un hôpital à l'étranger pour ne pas créer de confusion si vous restez en Grande-Bretagne. _

\- Maman cela risque de prendre trop du temps s'il faut attendre la mort d'une famille de moldus car Papa pourrait donner Cassie à ce type très rapidement s'il a des soucis d'argent. Donc demande-lui si elle ne peut pas faire plus vite. Insista Scorpius inquiet.

_\- Mrs : notre situation est très difficile car mon mari risque de fiancer ma fille d'ici peu donc pourriez-vous abréger les délais ?_ Écrivit Astoria.

_\- Je pourrais le faire si je dois chercher seulement une femme mais vous devriez alors accepter un « volontaire » comme père biologique de vos enfants puisque ces derniers ne doivent pas conserver l'ADN de votre mari, sinon, il les retrouverait rapidement à cause du sort de Traçage._ Répondit Pansy.

\- Mm, je me méfie de ce genre de solution. Dit Astoria à son fils.

\- Maman on n'a pas le choix donc on prendra l'ADN du premier type qui passe Cassie et moi si c'est nécessaire. L'essentiel c'est de se barrer d'ici le plus vite possible alors demande-lui si elle a un volontaire. Ordonna Scorpius à sa mère.

_\- Vous possédez déjà un volontaire ?_ Demanda Astoria soudainement méfiante.

_\- Oui j'ai un volontaire parmi les membres de mon groupe._ Avoua Pansy sous la pression de Gyrin.

\- Maman c'est parfait alors accepte tout de suite ! Insista Scorpius.

\- Non : je veux d'abord comprendre les intentions de ce « volontaire ». Rétorqua sa mère.

\- Bon pose lui quelques questions sur ce type alors. L'invita Scorpius.

_\- Cet homme veut donc devenir le géniteur de mes enfants même s'il ne les a jamais vu et ne les rencontrera pas après leur transformation ? _Demanda Astoria.

_\- En fait, je lui ai parlé de votre situation puisqu'il fait partie du groupe clandestin. Il souhaiterait donc devenir non seulement leur géniteur mais aussi leur donner son nom et participer à leur vie si vous le lui permettez._ Répondit Pansy.

_\- Pourquoi cet homme veut-il devenir le père de mes enfants dont un adolescent qui souffre d'énurésie alors qu'il pourrait avoir ses propres gosses ? Je ne veux pas vous offenser mais vous êtes certaine que ce type n'a pas de mauvaises intentions envers mon fils ou ma fillette ?_ Insista Astoria inquiète à l'idée de donner ses enfants à un éventuel pédophile.

_\- Non, non : je connais bien cet homme car c'est mon cousin et je peux vous garantir que ce sorcier n'a aucune intention perverse envers les enfants. D'ailleurs, il adore les miens donc je les lui confie sans problèmes quand je ne suis pas là. _Expliqua Pansy avec l'approbation de Gyrin pas du tout vexé par les demandes de Mrs Malefoy car il était conscient qu'Astoria devait d'abord s'assurer de nombreuses choses avant de donner l'ADN d'un inconnu à ces enfants.

\- Tu vois Maman ! Triompha Scorpius.

_\- Alors pourquoi votre cousin cherche-t-il à adopter des enfants au lieu de fonder son propre foyer ?_ Écrivit Astoria.

_\- Mon cousin a cherché une épouse partout y compris auprès d'agences matrimoniales sorcières internationales mais il a un énorme défaut aux yeux des gens donc les femmes le fuient. _Avoua Pansy.

_\- Quel défaut ? _Interrogea Astoria méfiante.

_\- Mon cousin a une sœur jumelle cracmolle et un beau-frère cracmol donc aucune femme ne veut l'épouser de peur de donner le jour à un enfant cracmol par sa faute. Il a tenté d'adopter un enfant à l'orphelinat sorcier, y compris un adolescent mais le directeur ne veut pas non plus lui confier de gamins à cause de ça. _Confessa Pansy_. _

_\- Ah, je comprends mieux dans ce cas._ _Je connaissais une fille qui détenait un jumeau cracmol : elle subissait des moqueries de la part de tous les autres sorciers au point que son père avait du payer une famille pour lui trouver un fiancé car les gens craignaient qu'elle ne donne le jour à un cracmol. _Écrivit Astoria rassurée après avoir compris que ce type connaissait simplement les mêmes problèmes que Pansy Parkinson.

_\- Mon cousin a le même problème Mrs mais sachez que le changement d'ADN ne changera pas le statut de vos enfants si ce sont des petits sorciers._ Écrivît Pansy pour rassurer Astoria.

_\- Je vous crois: donc vous devez savoir que mon fils a déjà fait de la magie mais pas ma fille. Toutefois, je préférerai encore la savoir cracmolle mais sereine, voire, heureuse en compagnie d'un gentil papa plutôt qu'entre les mains de mon mari déjà prêt à la donner à un fiancé. _Confessa Astoria loin d'imaginer la stupeur de Gyrin face à ses propos apparus sur le parchemin.

_\- Mon cousin adore les enfants mais aucune femme ne veut lui en donner donc il serait vraiment ravi de devenir le père des vôtres. _Ajouta Pansy.

\- Maman je ne veux pas être séparé de toi s'il nous donne son nom donc demande à cette femme si son cousin entend également t'épouser ou seulement s'occuper de Cassie et moi. Ordonna Scorpius.

\- Scorpius, je ne veux pas me marier une deuxième fois, ni devenir bigame. Protesta sa mère.

\- D'accord mais demande à cette femme quelles sont les intentions de son cousin envers toi. S'entêta Scorpius.

_\- Quelles sont les intentions de cet homme envers mes enfants ou moi ?_ Demanda donc Astoria déjà vaincue car ses parents lui avaient enseigné l'obéissance totale au père, au mari ou au fils le cas échéant._ »

* * *

Pansy fut légèrement prise au dépourvu par cette demande avant de se tourner vers Gyrin songeur. Ce dernier se souvenait de son altercation avec son père mais aussi de ses propos sur sa bêtise en 1998 puisqu'il ne tenta jamais de plaire à sa cousine la seule personne probablement disposée à l'épouser s'il avait su la convaincre. Le sorcier aimait bien Pansy et était content de la voir heureuse avec son mari, néanmoins, il se sentait très seul à l'aube de la quarantaine. Certes, Gyrin n'était pas très vieux mais les sorciers de son âge trouvaient rarement un mari ou une épouse. D'après Kenji, il existait de nombreuses célibataires en Angleterre à cause de la malédiction, cependant, le sorcier était conscient qu'aucune Britannique ne voudrait de lui de peur de mettre au monde un petit cracmol puisqu'il avait déjà testé le terrain deux ans plus tôt au cours d'un séjour à Londres.

En revanche, il estima que cette Astoria serait peut-être disposée à l'épouser s'il devenait le père de ses deux enfants. De plus, Gyrin estimait que les gosses obtiendraient ainsi un climat de sérénité s'ils vivaient avec leurs deux parents, surtout, le plus grand manifestement malmené par son premier père et qui devait avoir besoin de soutien. Aussi, le Mongol décida de ne pas répéter l'erreur de 1998 mais de saisir la balle au bond cette fois-ci :

« _ Dis-lui que je souhaite devenir le père de ses enfants mais aussi son mari si elle m'accepte. Dit Gyrin à sa cousine.

\- Gyrin tu en es certain ? Tu ne la connais pas donc je ne voudrais pas te voir déçu si ce mariage ne te convient pas. Rappela Pansy.

\- Pansy tu connais mes problèmes donc tu sais fort bien que je me marierai avec la première femme disposée à m'accepter. Aussi, je serai ravi de faire d'une pierre deux coups en obtenant une épouse et deux enfants. Rétorqua son cousin.

\- Je comprends ton idée mais tu dois être certain de ton choix Gyrin car tu devras prendre soin d'eux si Astoria accepte ta proposition : ils ont beaucoup souffert donc tu ne devras jamais les abandonner pour une autre femme. Rappela Pansy.

\- Pansy : je ne quitterai jamais ma famille si cette femme m'accepte. Promit Gyrin.

\- Très bien Gyrin je vais le lui écrire. Répondit Pansy.

\- Mais que faites-vous de l'amour ? Protesta Hermione surprise.

\- Mrs Weasley : vous avez la chance d'avoir votre mari et vos enfants mais moi je suis seul à en crever parce que personne ne veut de moi. Rétorqua Gyrin.

\- Mais vous pouvez facilement rencontrer quelqu'un en Grande-Bretagne. Tenta Hermione.

\- Mrs je me suis même présenté à l'agence matrimoniale britannique car il y avait beaucoup de sorcières inscrites mais elles m'ont toutes refusé à cause de leur peur de donner le jour à un petit cracmol par ma faute. Révéla Gyrin.

\- Mais…

\- Mrs Weasley : vous rentrez chez vous le soir en sachant que votre fils et votre mari vous attendent. Vous passez une bonne soirée tous les trois puis vous allez ensuite vous coucher avec votre mari. Enfin, vous passez vos week-end ensemble. L'interrompit Gyrin.

\- Euh… Sut seulement dire Hermione extrêmement gênée.

\- Moi en revanche, j'ai trente-sept ans et je suis seul comme un con tous les soirs ainsi que le week-end, si je ne vais pas chez mon père, ma sœur, Pansy, ma mère ou dans des lieux publics. Mes histoires sentimentales n'ont jamais marché longtemps à cause de l'existence de ma jumelle cracmolle donc je ne cherche plus l'amour, ni les autres conneries de ce genre depuis très longtemps. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Oui mais le mariage arrangé n'est pas une solution Gyrin. Vous devriez le lui dire Pansy. Insista Hermione.

\- Je serai ravi de voir mon cousin se marier par amour mais je sais ce qu'il vit et nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne trouvera personne. Alors je ne me permets pas de le juger, ni de critiquer son choix. Répondit Pansy.

\- Je suis seul mais je serais bien content de posséder ma famille moi aussi grâce à cette Astoria si elle m'accepte. Pansy comprend mon point de vue car elle a vécu la même situation que moi. Alors Mrs Weasley, ne me jugez pas s'il vous plait car vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre. Rétorqua Gyrin sans se douter du trouble d'Hermione après ses propos ou encore la vision de l'envie de cette homme manifestement rongé par la solitude au point de se marier à la première venue. Hermione ne put alors s'empêcher de songer à Ron souvent seul le soir ou le week-end.

\- Bon maintenant écris à Astoria. Demanda Gyrin à sa cousine._ »

* * *

La sorcière discuta encore quelques instants avec son cousin pour s'assurer qu'il était bien conscient de l'engagement qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre si Astoria donnait son consentement. Enfin, Pansy reprit sa plume et commença à griffonner sur le parchemin :

_« _ Mon cousin souhaiterait devenir le père de vos enfants mais aussi votre époux si vous l'acceptez._ Expliqua Pansy.

_\- Mais il ne me connait pas donc comment peut-il vouloir m'épouser dans ces conditions ? _Écrivit Astoria surprise sous le regard de Scorpius

_\- Mon cousin se sent très seul après plusieurs désillusions donc il ne cherche pas l'amour à son âge mais seulement une vie de famille tranquille avec des enfants et une épouse désireuse de fonder un foyer ensemble. _Écrivit Pansy.

_\- Mrs: cette proposition est totalement inattendue donc vous devez comprendre ma surprise. _Répondit Astoria.

_\- J'en ai conscience Mrs donc mon cousin ne s'offusquera pas en cas de refus et deviendra seulement le papa de vos enfants si vous l'acceptez. _

\- Maman : ce type serait parfait pour nous trois car il s'occuperait de nous ! Estima Scorpius conscient que sa mère n'avait jamais travaillé de sa vie donc elle ne saurait pas les faire survivre.

\- Scorpius le mariage comporte certaines choses donc tu ne peux pas obliger ce type à m'épouser et moi non plus. Rétorqua sa mère.

\- Maman : songe-y pour notre bien à tous les trois. Insista Scorpius.

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua sa mère.

\- Parles-en avec cette femme. Rétorqua son fils têtu comme son père.

_\- Mrs : je ne veux pas faire souffrir votre cousin car je suis très malheureuse en ménage et je ne cherche plus le prince charmant depuis longtemps. J'ai peur d'un nouveau mari même s'il semble gentil d'après ce que vous dites. Enfin, je ne pourrai qu'éprouver de la reconnaissance envers lui et pas de l'amour si j'acceptais de devenir sa femme donc cela ne me semble pas juste de lui imposer une telle union._ Confessa Astoria inquiète.

_\- Mon cousin serait prêt à accepter un mariage blanc et vous laisser libre de faire votre propre vie. Autrement, vous n'êtes pas obligé de l'épouser donc il pourrait vous faire passer pour son ancienne compagne et chacun d'entre vous vivrait dans sa propre maison si c'est votre souhait. Mon cousin se contenterait alors de s'occuper de vos enfants et de discuter avec vous des dispositions à prendre pour leur éducation ou autre. _Écrivit Pansy après en avoir parlé avec Gyrin.

\- Maman c'est mal vu une séparation chez les sorciers ou une naissance hors-mariage donc ce serait mieux si tu épouse ce type. Ainsi, Cassie et moi ne serions pas regardés avec mépris et puis ce type ne te demandera pas de dormir avec lui donc tu n'as rien à craindre. Intervint Scorpius.

\- Je sais mais je passerai ainsi d'un maître à un autre au lieu de reprendre ma liberté. Protesta sa mère.

\- Pas si tu lui fais faire un serment inviolable Maman. Enfin, tu n'as jamais travaillé donc comment nous ferais-tu vivre ? Insista Scorpius.

\- …

_\- Mrs je suis déjà mariée donc comment pourrais-je épouser votre cousin sans devenir bigame ?_

_\- Vous serez officiellement morte après votre fuite puisque nous aurons tout fait pour simuler votre décès et votre mari deviendra veuf. Enfin, je vous fournirai une nouvelle identité donc vous pourriez vous marier sans problèmes si c'est votre souhait. De plus, ce ne serait pas un mensonge car votre première vie n'existerait plus puisque votre patrimoine génétique sera différent. Ce sera donc une seconde naissance pour vous. _Répondit Pansy.

_\- Hm, cela réglerait au moins un détail car les unions libres ne sont pas bien vues, ni les naissances hors-mariage. J'avoue ma peur à l'idée d'un second mariage mais mes enfants préféreraient probablement me voir mariée à leur nouveau papa. Toutefois, vous savez que la loi est du coté des maris donc j'ai peur : aussi, pouvez-vous m'assurer que votre cousin serait d'accord pour me laisser du temps avant de songer à consommer une telle union, voire, pas du tout si je ne me sens pas capable de devenir sa femme dans tous les sens du terme ?_ Interrogea Astoria.

_\- Oui : mon cousin ne vous imposera rien donc il est conscient que votre mariage ne sera pas consommé tout de suite, voire, jamais si vous restez indifférente à son égard. Il vous laissera également votre liberté si vous souhaitez fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre de votre coté_. _Par contre, mon cousin exigera alors votre discrétion dans ce cas afin de ne pas recevoir les moqueries des gens. _Rédigea Pansy après en avoir discuté avec Gyrin.

_\- Votre cousin accepterait vraiment une telle chose ?_ Demanda Astoria surprise.

_\- Oui, par contre, il refusera d'être séparé des enfants si vous le quittez pour un autre homme donc vous devrez alors lui accorder la garde conjointe après votre séparation. _GriffonaPansy sous la direction de Gyrin.

\- Maman on a trouvé la solution car cet homme te laissera faire ce que tu veux. Estima Scorpius.

\- Mais Scorpius tu veux vraiment perdre ton père ? Insista Astoria surprise.

\- Maman : Papa te bats et va peut-être vendre Cassie à un pervers pour payer ses dettes ! Enfin, il m'a frappé plusieurs fois depuis ce matin donc comment tu peux penser que je veux rester auprès de lui après ça ?_ Protesta Scorpius._ J'ai honte de mon père et il me fait peur. On n'a pas trente-six solutions pour partir donc j'accepte un nouveau père plutôt que de rester avec le mien s'il veut donner Cassie à un taré. Estima Scorpius.

\- …

\- Aussi, tu dois juste demander à ton amie si ce type accepte de jurer de ne jamais nous battre tous les trois, de ne jamais t'imposer du sexe sans ton consentement, ni un conjoint à Cassie ou moi. Dit Scorpius en bon Serpentard prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour se sauver.

\- On devrait demander son avis à Cassie. Tenta Astoria encore indécise.

\- Maman : Cassie est trop petite pour comprendre donc ce sera plus facile pour elle de s'adapter à son nouveau papa que pour nous car elle oubliera rapidement le premier si le nouveau est gentil. De plus, Maman je préfère supporter un autre Daddy plutôt que de voir Cassie finir chez un fiancé. Enfin, je ne veux plus recevoir des coups de la part de Papa. Alors tu acceptes et vite. Insista Scorpius._ »

* * *

L'enfant continua d'insister auprès de sa mère paniquée mais désireuse de sauver ses deux gosses, quitte à supporter un autre mari, si ce dernier ne les frappait pas et les laissaient libres de leurs mouvements.

_« _ Je ne pense pas répudier votre cousin s'il devient mon époux car je lui serai toujours reconnaissante de son aide s'il nous aide à fuir mon premier mari qui nous maltraite mes enfants et moi. Toutefois, Mrs j'aimerai obtenir quelques garanties : aussi votre cousin accepterait-il de se soumettre à un serment inviolable ? _

_\- Cela dépend de la nature de votre serment._ Répondit Pansy prudente.

_\- Je voudrais un serment inviolable mutuel au cours duquel chacun de nous s'engagerait à accepter la garde conjointe des enfants en cas de séparation. Enfin, votre cousin devrait jurer de ne pas nous frapper les enfants ou moi, ni m'imposer du sexe, ni chercher un conjoint à mes enfants et enfin il doit promettre de me laisser ma liberté. _Répliqua Astoria.

_\- Il accepte de se soumettre à un serment inviolable mutuel si vous consentez à devenir sa femme car vos demandes sont raisonnables. _Assura Pansy après en avoir discuté avec Gyrin.

_\- Pouvez-vous me décrire votre cousin, son caractère mais aussi sa vie ?_ Écrivit Astoria sous la pression de son fils.

_\- Mon cousin est un éleveur de mouton qui a toujours vécu en Asie. Toutefois, il vient de s'installer définitivement en Grande-Bretagne donc vous resteriez au pays si vous vivez avec lui. _Écrivit Pansy.

_\- Cet homme n'est donc pas britannique mais asiatique. _Commenta Astoria surprise.

_\- Oui, cela vous pose-t-il problème ? _S'enquit Pansy sous le regard inquiet de Gyrin.

_\- Non je n'ai rien contre ça mais je ne connais pas le chinois, ni mes enfants. Est-ce que cet homme parle anglais ? _S'inquiéta Astoria.

_\- Oui il parle très bien anglais donc vous n'auriez aucun problème de communication avec lui si c'est ça le problème._ Affirma Pansy.

_\- Si j'accepte sa proposition, mes enfants deviendraient eurasiens n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda Astoria songeuse.

_\- Oui je pense_. Répondit Pansy prudemment.

\- Scorpius tu es conscient de ce que cela signifie ? Demanda Astoria.

\- Oui et alors : je préfère devenir à moitié ou totalement asiatique plutôt que rester le fils de Draco Malefoy. Alors je m'en fous de la couleur du cousin de cette femme s'il nous aide à fuir Papa. Maintenant, tu dois voir si LUI nous accepte. Répondit Scorpius.

_\- Votre cousin nous accepte même si nous ne connaissons rien à l'Asie ? _Interrogea Astoria.

_\- Oui : il vous accepte tel que vous êtes et vous: acceptez-vous un homme asiatique en tant que mari ? _Demanda Pansy.

_\- Oui car sa couleur de peau ne me pose aucun problème. Mrs : je vous remercie ainsi que votre cousin pour votre aide mais je veux d'abord en parler au moins à mon fils avant de prendre ma décision finale._ Expliqua Astoria songeuse.

_\- Oui je comprends mais faites attention si vous en parlez à vos enfants car nul ne doit rien savoir de notre projet. _Recommanda Pansy.

\- _Oui je ferais attention_. Promit Astoria.

\- Maman mais tu vas prendre l'apparence de qui ? Demanda ensuite Scorpius.

\- De la première morte moldue trouvée par ces gens. Répondit sa mère.

\- Maman, tu ne voudrais pas prendre l'apparence d'une asiatique toi aussi : comme ça nous serions pareils tous les trois. Tenta son fils.

\- Euh, c'est si important que ça ? Interrogea Astoria surprise.

\- Oui pour moi. Affirma Scorpius.

\- Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons exiger quoique ce soit au sujet de ma future apparence. Rétorqua Astoria.

\- Tente Maman. Insista Scorpius.

_\- Mrs, je me demandais si je ne devrais pas prendre l'apparence d'une asiatique si votre cousin devenait le père de mes enfants. _

_\- Vous n'y êtes pas obligée car il ne vous imposera rien de ce genre. _La rassura Pansy.

_\- Je sais mais si cet homme devient le père de mes enfants, mon fils pourrait justifier son arrivée à Poudlard en cours d'année à cause d'un transfert de la famille en Grande-Bretagne après notre départ d'Asie. _Expliqua Astoria.

_\- Ce serait effectivement une bonne idée mais vous pouvez aussi vous inventer une famille américaine puis un mariage en Asie, si vous voulez conserver une apparence occidentale. _Précisa Pansy.

_\- Je dois réfléchir. _Écrivit Astoria songeuse.

_\- Prenez votre temps pour réfléchir. En attendant votre réponse, je vais vous faire envoyer les potions et les onguents de la même manière que l'autre fois. _Répondit Pansy.

\- Maman non: tu ne réfléchis pas sinon tu vas refuser puis Cassie sera donnée à un type et moi battu de nouveau par Papa puisqu'il va me garder ici tant que je fais pipi au lit. Répliqua Scorpius conscient que sa mère risquait de se dégonfler s'il n'intervenait pas.

\- Mais Scorpius c'est trop rapide. Dit sa mère inquiète.

\- On n'a pas le choix car Papa pourrait fort bien aller voir ce type des aujourd'hui pour lui donner la main de Cassie. Or, ce sorcier pourrait la réclamer rapidement si Papa officialise les fiançailles dans la semaine en échange de l'argent de ce type. Alors tu vas accepter tout de suite et demander à cette femme d'agir très vite pour trouver une moldue qui te donnera son apparence. Ensuite, tu fais venir ta nouvelle amie et son cousin ici comme ça nous pourrons le voir puis vous ferez le serment inviolable. Insista Scorpius.

_\- Mrs je vais vraiment vous sembler une girouette pour tergiverser un moment avant de prendre une décision définitive moins de quelques seconde plus tard mais notre situation est trop difficile pour rester longtemps ici._ Avoua d'abord Astoria.

_\- Mrs : voulez-vous agir rapidement ?_

_\- Oui. _Rédigea Astoria sous les encouragements de son fils.

_\- Très bien, nous allons faire le plus vite possible. _

_\- Ce que je ne vous ai pas dit c'est que mon fils est en train de lire le parchemin en même temps que moi depuis tout à l'heure donc il sait tout sur votre aide ou la proposition de votre cousin_. Aussi, _mon fils se dit prêt à partir le plus vite possible. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui me pousse à agir car je n'en aurais pas le courage sinon. _Avoua Astoria.

_\- Mrs quelle heure est-il ? _Demanda Pansy.

_\- Onze heures mais je ne peux pas vous faire venir avant ce soir car mon mari est chez nous. Je sais que c'est précipité mais mon fils veut partir dés que possible. _Expliqua Astoria.

_\- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour me faire livrer vos potions le plus vite possibles et trouver les cheveux d'une moldue_. Affirma Pansy.

_\- Mon enfant veut également devenir le fils de votre cousin et me voir épouser son nouveau père si ce dernier est toujours d'accord. C'est mon enfant qui décide pour moi car j'ai trop peur d'agir. _Confessa Astoria dont l'écriture était devenue tremblante.

_\- Mrs : je vous contacterai dés que j'ai les potions et les cheveux d'une moldue. Ensuite, _ _faites-nous savoir quand nous pouvons venir mon cousin et moi puis nous retrouverons votre elfe à La Rose d'Angleterre afin de transplaner chez vous. Une fois chez vous, nous échangerons nos serments inviolables puis vous parlerez avec mon cousin et nous vous donnerons les potions si vous souhaitez toujours partir_.

_\- Et nous pourrons déjà vous suivre ?_ Écrivit Astoria.

_\- Cela dépend des habitudes de votre mari: si ce type ne vient pas fureter dans vos chambres le soir, vous pourrez nous suivre et nous veillerons sur vous durant le processus de transformation, sinon, il vous faudra attendre quelques heures pour que les potions fassent effet. Dans ce cas, nous vous laisserons un portoloin que vous devrez activer après votre transformation et la simulation de votre suicide. _Expliqua Pansy.

_\- D'accord. _Conclut Astoria encore abasourdie sous les encouragements de son fils heureux de partir rapidement d'ici._ »

* * *

Hermione observa ensuite Pansy refermer le parchemin puis Mrs Weasley affirma qu'Astoria serait bientôt libre, néanmoins, la Serpentarde préférait attendre encore avant de crier victoire. Gyrin acquiesça tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de songer qu'il allait enfin fonder son propre foyer. Le sorcier réalisa cependant à un détail et se demanda où il pourrait loger sa future femme et ses enfants pas du tout habitués à une Ger. Toutefois, Pansy le rassura en affirmant lui laisser le chalet à peine nettoyé qui serait rapidement arrangé ainsi que meublé par les elfes. Ensuite, la sorcière estima qu'il pourrait l'agrandir lorsqu'un second chalet serait libéré des doxys. Enfin, Pansy songeuse reprit la parole :

« _ Mon mari va nous aider mais nous devons mettre d'autres personnes dans la confidence.

\- Qui donc ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Votre mari et Potter. Affirma Pansy.

\- Pourquoi Ron et surtout pourquoi Harry ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

\- Potter a fini par comprendre la raison de ma peur envers Malefoy puis je lui ai vaguement parlé de la mort de Daphné ou encore nos doutes sur la situation d'Astoria. Votre ami ne sait rien sur notre projet de sauvetage mais il m'a fait plus ou moins comprendre que je pouvais lui demander son aide en cas de besoin. Or, je peux demander à Archibald de me procurer des papiers étrangers pour Astoria et ses enfants mais il faudra ensuite les faire passer à Potter pour qu'il les valide au Ministère ainsi que ceux du mariage éclair de Gyrin. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mm, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à des papiers pour Astoria. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Enfin, je pense que nous devons en parler à votre mari car Ronald connait également nos doutes. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre Pansy car Ron est parfois gaffeur donc il risque de vendre la mèche sans le vouloir. Nous devrions le lui dire seulement lorsqu'Astoria sera définitivement une autre personne. Trancha Hermione.

\- D'accord. Dit Pansy surprise par le manque de confiance de la jeune femme envers son mari. _ »

Enfin, Hermione retourna en Angleterre pendant que Pansy convoquait Birdie pour lui donner ses instructions. Ensuite, la psychomage discuta de la situation avec Gyrin pour lui faire comprendre l'état émotionnel d'Astoria qui avait rapidement accepté en raison de ses peurs. Toutefois, la jeune femme risquait de passer par plusieurs phases d'euphorie pour sa liberté retrouvée mais aussi d'abattement en songeant à son ancienne vie. Son fils subirait ces choses également même si c'était Scorpius qui avait convaincu sa mère de partir. De plus, ils devraient également affronter un changement physique radical, un nouveau foyer, un mari et père mais aussi leurs traumatismes. Gyrin promit aussitôt de se montrer patient puis il se mit à songer à un présent en guise de bienvenue pour sa nouvelle famille.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette partie est assez claire mais n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions s'il y en a besoin. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Scorpius et sa mère ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous celle de Gyrin, Hermione et Pansy ?**_

_**Scorpius fait-il bien à pousser sa mère au mariage alors que Gyrin ne le lui imposait pas ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous le plan de nos conspirateurs ?**_

_**Une petite demande qui me sert vraiment: d'après vous, Astoria devrait-elle prendre les traits d'une asiatique ou rester occidentale ? Enfin autre demande importante: Toorj et pansy doivent-ils emménager au chalet ou au B&amp;B plus tard ?**_

_**Merci pour vos réponses et à bientôt !**_


	71. Une invitée surprise

De son coté, Toorj s'était rendu au chalet en compagnie des aurors, son père, Ron ainsi que Batbold. Afin de ne pas se faire remarquer à cause de la langue étrangère, les Britanniques admirèrent silencieusement la très jolie maison puis ils comprirent la raison de l'attachement du mongol à son ancien foyer. Le mari de Pansy s'efforçait de dissimuler cependant son émotion afin de discuter avec Noyan Batsriij manifestement nerveux qui lui confessa son inquiétude :

« _ Ecoutez : ma femme travaille à la prison en tant que gardienne et elle a souvent l'occasion d'entendre les lamentations de Tsetseg. Cette femme s'est même mise à la menacer puisqu'elle sait que nous avons racheté votre maison en 2014. Avoua Noyan.

\- Mm, je comprends votre inquiétude mais Tsetseg est en prison. Modéra Toorj.

\- Oui mais vous savez comme moi qu'elle est issue d'un clan. Vous-même faisiez partie d'un clan avant la revelation sur vos véritables origines donc vous êtes conscient de l'influence que la famille de Tsetseg peut avoir. Aussi, j'ai peur des réactions de cette femme. Expliqua Noyan.

\- Je ne peux pas nier que le clan des Deriig est très important. Reconnut Toorj.

\- Exact donc ma femme a démissionné de son travail et j'ai demandé ma mutation à l'ambassade mongole en Chine.

\- Vous voulez vraiment partir ? Demanda Toorj surpris.

\- Oui je préférerai me faire oublier des Deriig donc c'est la raison pour laquelle, je tiens à vous rendre votre chalet. Confessa le sorcier. _ »

Noyan Batsriij honteux ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter face à Toorj qui l'écoutait avec attention tout en utilisant discrètement la légillimancie pour s'assurer de la sincérité de son interlocuteur. Une fois convaincu de la bonne foi de ce type, Toorj affirma comprendre son point de vue :

« _ Je suis vraiment désolé car c'est ma faute si vous courrez maintenant autant de dangers.

\- Vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal quand vous m'avez vendu la maison donc je ne peux pas vous en vouloir même si j'aurais préféré rester en Mongolie au lieu de m'exiler ainsi. Répondit Batsriij.

\- …

\- Tenez : voici l'acte de propriété du chalet. Reprenez votre bien car vous pourrez probablement y vivre en toute sécurité contrairement à moi. Enfin, je me souviens de la peine de votre femme quand elle a signé l'acte de vente donc vous la rendrez heureuse en lui rendant votre maison. Estima le mongol.

\- Oui j'en ai conscience donc merci de nous la rendre. Avoua Toorj.

\- De rien.

\- Par contre, j'insiste pour vous rendre les 20000 gallions que vous nous avez versés au moment de la vente. Dit Toorj.

\- Mais je vous rends votre maison gratuitement… Protesta Batsriij.

\- Non : ce ne serait pas juste pour votre femme et vous puisque nous avons repris la maison._ »

Face aux protestations gênées de Batsriij, l'ex auror rappela qu'il s'agissait simplement du remboursement de la somme versée par le couple pour l'achat du chalet en 2014. Batsriij abasourdi se sentit cependant délesté d'un poids immense car il pouvait accepter cet argent si Toorj le lui proposait de cette manière. De plus, ces gallions lui permettraient de solder le crédit contracté pour l'achat de la maison et de partir avec un petit pécule, voire, enfin pouvoir payer des soins spécifiques pour son épouse mais que le sorcier ne pouvait pas se permettre à cause du crédit.

L'homme remercia donc le mari de Pansy pour son honnêteté et lui donna l'acte de propriété du chalet après la certification de la légalité de la transaction par Kumbat. Enfin Noyan partit rejoindre son épouse à Oulan-Bator en attendant leur départ. Après le transplanage de ce type, les aurors inspectèrent la maison de fond en comble en compagnie de Toorj, Ron, Mac Kintosh et de Batbold. Nul ne trouva cependant aucun artefact magique, ni de piège puis Kumbat demanda un rapport à ses hommes chargés d'inspecter le jardin. Après leur réponse négative, le chef des aurors affirma à Toorj que le chalet était vraiment sans danger.

* * *

Toorj euphorique contempla alors son logis enfin retrouvé puis il voulut l'emmener tout de suite sur le terrain des Panshriij, néanmoins, Kumbat lui conseilla de le faire demain au grand jour puisqu'il faisait déjà nuit. En attendant, le chef des aurors laisserait quelques sentinelles monter la garde près de la maison. Ensuite, Toorj retourna auprès de sa femme inquiète mais soulagée de le savoir en vie ainsi que sain d'esprit. Le mongol lui parla de ses découvertes puis Pansy commença enfin à se détendre un peu. Le sorcier proposa également à sa femme de partir seulement demain soir puisque les aurors le transporteraient sur le terrain des Panshriij demain seulement. Ensuite, les deux époux réduiraient sa taille et attendraient la nuit pour partir tout en l'emmenant avec eux.

Pansy indécise finit cependant par acquiescer après les assurances de Kumbat sur l'innocuité du chalet puis elle servit le repas à l'assistance pendant que Toorj euphorique annonçait la bonne nouvelle aux enfants ravis de récupérer le chalet. Enfin, l'ex auror s'éclipsa un instant sous un prétexte afin de donner des instructions à Hie et Haje. Après le diner, les Panshriij, Kumbat, Ron, son fils, Lily repartirent mais pas Mac Kintosh, ni Gyrin car Pansy les avaient prié de rester encore un peu. La jeune femme fit alors le récit des événements en compagnie de Gyrin puis Archibald confirma pouvoir se procurer rapidement une potion. Il promit également de fournir de nouveaux documents à la jeune femme et ses enfants dés qu'ils auraient choisi leur nouvelle identité.

* * *

Ensuite, les deux hommes partirent puis Toorj saisit la main de son épouse afin de l'entraîner avec lui puisque les elfes veilleraient sur leurs enfants. De plus, Birdie les contacterait en cas de réveil de Saejin. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy suivit donc son époux avant de se retrouver dans leur ancien jardin d'où elle put observer leur chalet illuminé par des lanternes chinoises multicolores grâce aux bons soins d'Haje . La sorcière voulut aussitôt revoir leurs plantes avant de se lamenter sur leur mauvais entretien mais Toorj lui promit de les soigner. Enfin, il souleva Pansy afin de lui faire franchir le seuil du chalet déjà vidé par les Batsriij.

La sorcière ne prêta pas attention à ce fait car elle était simplement heureuse de retrouver leur maison. Le sorcier continua de la garder dans les bras et l'emmena jusqu'au séjour où un petit dîner aux chandelles les attendaient sur une petite table basse posée sur un tapis devant un bon feu de cheminée préparé par Haje. Pansy admira la décoration de la table avant de s'asseoir en face de Toorj qui affirma avoir préparé une soirée romantique à la cabane, néanmoins, le rachat du chalet aujourd'hui l'avait convaincu de changer ses plans afin de lui faire redécouvrir leur maison. La jeune femme acquiesça puis elle accepta le verre tendu par le sorcier et fit honneur au repas tout en discutant des événements avec son conjoint également fébrile après une telle journée.

Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier proposa à sa femme de danser avant d'utiliser sa baguette magique pour activer un gramophone qui diffusa aussitôt la chanson préférée du couple avant leur séparation. Pansy se mit donc à virevolter dans les bras de Toorj puis elle voulut explorer de nouveau leur maison. Durant la visite, la sorcière observa leur ancienne chambre où l'elfe avait déposé les futons du couple avant de les parsemer de pétales de fleurs et de déposer de nombreuses bougies dans la pièce. Pansy contempla ensuite les chambres des enfants, la chambre d'amis qui deviendrait celle de Saejin maintenant, les deux salles de bains, le balcon, la mezzanine, la terrasse, la cuisine, le cellier puis le petit sauna. Une fois sortie de ce dernier, la sorcière amusée nota l'apparition du paquet de Kenji puis Toorj le déballa tout en affirmant construire une nouvelle pièce adjacente au sauna pour y laisser le jacuzzi plus tard. Il avoua aussi son intention de construire un kota grill comme celui montré par Kenji sur un dépliant moldu l'autre jour.

Le sorcier utilisa ensuite des sortilèges pour faire fonctionner le jacuzzi malgré l'absence d'électricité. Une fois l'appareil en marche, Toorj proposa malicieusement à sa femme de tester le cadeau de Kenji dés ce soir. Pansy transforma aussitôt ses sous-vêtements en bikini grâce à la magie et fit glisser son deel ainsi que sa robe au sol sous le regard appréciateur de son mari émoustillé par la silhouette de sa femme malgré sa maigreur. La sorcière entra dans l'eau tout comme Toorj qui utilisa des perles de bains issus de l'onsen préféré de son épouse pour l'inciter à se détendre. Pansy souffla aussitôt un peu de mousse dans sa direction puis le sorcier se chamailla joyeusement avec elle.

Ce jeu permit à Toorj de se rapprocher de Pansy qui répondit ensuite à ses baisers ainsi que ses caresses pour se redécouvrir... Au bout d'un moment, les deux époux finirent par se dévêtir complètement mais la jeune femme paniquée repoussa alors son époux:

« _ Non c'est impossible !

\- Sissy je sais bien que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour mais ma taille n'a pas changée depuis la dernière fois donc tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Répondit le sorcier surpris qui se méprit totalement sur la raison de la panique de son épouse.

\- Tu es toujours aussi bête espèce d'âne : elle n'a pas peur de ton engin probablement minuscule mais de moi ! Rétorqua Tsetseg furieuse après avoir compris que ce type ne la daigna jamais d'un regard mais qu'il était manifestement très excité par sa femme même si c'était une vieille peau aux yeux de la mongole.

\- Hein ? S'exclama Toorj avant de se tourner pour faire face à l'intruse.

\- Comment tu as fait pour entrer : la maison était censément sécurisée ? Demanda Pansy pour gagner du temps tout en calculant comment combattre contre cette tarée depuis le jacuzzi et sans sa baguette posée loin de là sur le sol.

\- La maison oui mais les aurors n'ont pas contrôlé tout le jardin. Donc ils n'ont pas vu que ma complice y avait placé un portoloin. Révéla Tsetseg.

\- Kumbat m'a dit que nos collègues avaient contrôlé tout le jardin ! Protesta l'ex auror.

\- Oui Kumbat l'a cru mais ce type n'a pas vérifié par lui-même. Il y a donc beaucoup de feignants parmi les aurors depuis que tu n'es plus là pour les contrôler car Kumbat leur fait trop confiance. Répondit Tsetseg.

\- Mais quel con : il faut toujours contrôler ses troupes sinon elles se laissent aller ! Fulmina Toorj tout en s'étant placé devant Pansy pour la protéger.

\- C'est clair donc son erreur va vous coûter cher à tous les deux. Rétorqua Tsetseg.

\- Comment as-tu pu sortir de prison ? Demanda Toorj pour gagner du temps.

\- Serin Batsriij s'est facilement laissée corrompre contre le don des bijoux que les gardes m'ont laissé porter avec moi. Ces babioles valaient plus de 200000 gallions donc cette morte de faim les a acceptés avant de me rendre ma baguette. Ensuite, elle a placé un portoloin puis cette idiote a enguirlandé son mari pour qu'il prenne peur et décide de partir sans se douter de rien. Enfin, cette femme est revenue cette nuit pour activer le portoloin après s'être assurée de votre arrivée. Je suis alors venue ici afin de vous rejoindre. Claironna Tsetseg.

\- Tu devrais profiter de ta liberté pour fuir très loin d'ici au lieu de t'occuper de nous. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi : je vais corrompre tout le Magenmagot après votre disparition et celle de Serin puisqu'il n'y aura plus de plaignants, ni de témoins quand j'aurais éliminé cette idiote. Estima Tsetseg.

\- Les gens ne croiront pas à notre mort accidentelle donc les soupçons retomberont sur toi. Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Oui mais il n'y aura aucune preuve car je vais vous réduire en poussière donc il n'y aura pas de cadavres. Ensuite, vous serez oubliés puis je pourrai soudoyer les membres du Magenmagot et je sortirai de prison. Claironna Tsetseg tout en agitant sa baguette.

\- Oui mais tu n'auras jamais Toorj car c'est moi qu'il désire et pas toi puisqu'il te trouve beaucoup trop moche. Répliqua Pansy pour distraire la sorcière après avoir compris les intentions de son mari grâce à la légillimancie.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tonna Tsetseg furieuse.

\- Mais si : d'ailleurs il n'a jamais ressenti de désir pour toi alors que tu as probablement vu sa réaction à mon contact… Insista Pansy.

\- C'est faux ! Hurla Tsetseg furieuse.

\- Tu sais fort bien que Toorj ne t'a jamais effleuré, pas même durant votre soi-disant nuit de noces. De plus, il m'a dit que tu l'écœurais au point de préférer rester chaste toute sa vie plutôt que de te toucher. Continua Pansy pour distraire son ennemie et lui faire perdre Toorj de vue.

\- Tais-toi ! L'interrompit Tsetseg vexée.

\- Y a que la vérité qui blesse Tsetseg. Poursuivit Pansy en train de calculer d'autres coups pour déstabiliser cette tarée. _ »

Malheureusement pour Tsetseg, Pansy continua de distiller savamment son fiel comme son père le lui avait enseigné durant son enfance afin de semer la confusion dans l'esprit de la sorcière qui en oublia Toorj. Ce dernier en profita pour lancer un informulé afin de récupérer sa baguette avant de lancer un _Petrificus Totalus _pour immobiliser Tsetseg furieuse pendant que Pansy envoyait un Patronus à Kumbat après avoir repris sa propre baguette. Une fois certains de l'immobilisation de Tsetseg, les deux sorciers se rhabillèrent puis Toorj alla débusquer la complice de son ennemie. Serin surprise tenta de se sauver mais elle n'y parvint pas avant de se retrouver juchée sur les épaules de l'ex auror qui la porta près du jacuzzi afin de rester auprès de Tsetseg. Ensuite, les deux époux attendirent l'arrivée de quatre aurors dont Kumbat furieux qui se promit de passer un savon à tous ses collègues pour les empêcher de recommencer à flemmarder.

* * *

En attendant, il observa les deux époux manifestement rhabillés à la hâte puis Tsetseg et sa complice avant d'écouter le récit de Toorj. Le chef des aurors envoya aussitôt un de ses hommes dans le jardin afin de récupérer le portoloin en guise de preuve pendant qu'un second allait chercher Noyan Batsriij incrédule. Toutefois, Serin se mit à pleurer à la vue de son mari furieux après le récit de Kumbat. Le sorcier éprouva une honte immense pour les gestes de son épouse avant de l'accabler de reproches pour sa cupidité et ses mensonges qui venaient de ruiner leurs vies.

En effet, Noyan accablé estima que les gestes de sa femme provoquaient la fin de sa carrière car le Ministère allait probablement le licencier à cause de ses gestes. Par sa faute, il ne trouverait plus aucun travail décent et ne pourrait donc pas l'aider à supporter son séjour en prison puisque Serin passerait probablement de longues décennies dans une cellule après un procès expéditif.

Toorj éprouva aussitôt une peine immense pour ce type dont la vie serait brisée à cause des actes de sa femme. Il tenta donc de convaincre Kumbat et Pansy d'épargner ce pauvre homme en dissimulant cette affaire. Malgré les protestations de la jeune femme, Kumbat approuva la proposition de Toorj :

« _ Il vaut mieux oublier cet épisode, sinon, ce pauvre Batsriij va payer le prix fort et vous aussi. Reconnut Kumbat songeur.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Pansy : le désir de vengeance des Deriig va s'attiser d'avantage si vous dénoncez Tsetseg car ses actions vont provoquer un nouveau scandale dans la presse. Aussi, elle finira dans une unité carcérale bien plus dure que le quartier des VIP où elle est logée en ce moment. Expliqua Kumbat.

\- Or, notre but est de nous faire oublier et non raviver la haine de ces gens à notre égard. Renchérit Toorj.

\- Je sais mais cette traînée a failli nous tuer ainsi que cette femme. Rappela Pansy en désignant Serin toujours entravée par les sorts lancés auparavant.

\- Tu as raison Pansy mais n'oublie pas que Noyan Batsriij n'a rien fait et perdra son travail si le scandale éclate. Rajouta Toorj.

\- Mais non. S'entêta Pansy.

\- Tu sais fort bien que ce pauvre type finira par se licencier de lui-même à cause de la méfiance générale si le Ministère ne le fait pas. Renchérit Kumbat.

\- … (silence de Pansy).

\- Ma femme est ma seule famille mais je me demande si je vais rester avec elle après ce qu'elle vient de faire. Avoua Noyan d'un ton las.

\- Non je t'en prie Noyan ne me quitte pas : tu sais pourquoi j'ai accepté ces bijoux. Implora son épouse.

\- Oui mais nous aurions pu nous débrouiller autrement et sans que tu aide une folle à lier qui a failli vous assassiner tous les trois ! S'exclama son mari avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Tu sais fort bien que tout notre argent était englouti par le crédit de cette foutue baraque ! Répliqua Serin avant de pleurer.

\- Vous avez tant besoin d'argent que ça pour accepter d'aider une criminelle ? Demanda Toorj curieux.

\- En 2014, nous nous sommes mariés Noyan et moi avant d'acheter cette maison. A l'époque, nous ne doutions pas de mon problème donc nous pensions pouvoir vivre décemment malgré notre crédit. Toutefois, nous avons consulté notre médicomage en 2016 puisque nous ne parvenions pas à concevoir un enfant. C'est là que nous avons appris que j'avais contracté une infection qui m'empêche de concevoir de manière traditionnelle. Je dois donc utiliser une Potion Bébé mais les potions sont trop chères pour nous car toutes nos économies sont englouties dans le crédit de cette baraque. Commença la femme.

\- …

\- Aussi, on ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants pour le moment mais Tsetseg m'a proposé ses bijoux et j'ai craqué en pensant que je pourrai enfin devenir mère. Révéla la sorcière désespérée sous le regard de Pansy songeuse.

\- Et tu le deviendras encore moins maintenant car ta bêtise nous a perdus. Se lamenta Noyan.

\- Et si nous faisions semblant de rien : vous nous avez rendu la maison et vous avez maintenant l'argent pour rembourser votre crédit. Donc vous allez à la banque pour le solder demain puis vous partez en Chine et vous vous faites faire une potion Bébé là-bas. Proposa Toorj extrêmement généreux.

\- Ce serait l'idéal mais vous accepteriez de pardonner ma femme et de nous laisser partir ? Demanda Noyan abasourdi.

\- Oui car vous êtes une victime vous aussi et votre femme a manifestement agi par désespoir. Je sais ce que c'est car mon épouse était très déprimée elle aussi quand nous avons appris sa stérilité causée par une malédiction. Elle voulait même me rendre ma liberté pour me permettre de procréer normalement et se sentait inutile. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Ma femme a fait pareil: elle est soignée pour une grave dépression due à ses problèmes de santé mais aussi la mort de ses parents. Avoua Noyan.

\- Pansy a fini par surmonter son chagrin puis nous avons économisé longuement pour pouvoir payer nos propres potions Bébé. Dit Toorj.

\- Nous n'avions franchement pas les moyens de payer une potion Bébé à cause du crédit. Confessa Noyan honteux.

\- Pansy: la femme de Batsriij ne mérite pas d'aller en prison parce qu'elle cherchait un moyen de payer ses potions. De plus, elle n'a que vingt-deux ans et souffre comme toi avant que nous n'obtenions nos potions Bébé. Répondit Toorj.

\- Oui je veux bien mais elle a mal agi. Cette femme ne devait pas aider Tsetseg qui aurait pu nous tuer tous les trois. Cette tarée et Tsetseg ne doivent pas rester impunies. Insista Pansy.

\- Je te promets que nous allons nous occuper de Tsetseg et de Serin mais de manière discrète si tu veux bien étouffer l'affaire. Promit Kumbat.

\- Mm, Kumbat j'accepte de te laisser dissimuler cette histoire uniquement si je peux m'occuper moi-même de Tsetseg et de sa complice. Dit Pansy.

\- Sissi : tu veux les tuer ? Demanda Toorj surpris car sa femme n'était pas du tout du genre sanguinaire.

\- Non mais je veux m'assurer de certaines choses cette fois : Kumbat puis-je lancer quelques sorts sur Tsetseg et les deux Batsriij ?_ Demanda la jeune femme au chef des aurors après avoir lancé un _Assurdiato_._ Je ne veux pas les tuer, ni les blesser mais seulement modifier leurs souvenirs avant de leur donner de nouvelles directives. Précisa Pansy.

\- Tu as carte blanche Pansy ainsi que mon approbation car ton mari est trop gentil. Moi je ne laisserai pas Serin partir comme une fleur à sa place car cette idiote aurait pu vous faire tuer tous les trois. Enfin, Tsetseg mérite aussi une belle punition. Répondit Kumbat conscient que Toorj ne comprenait pas leurs propos.

\- C'est clair donc je ne laisserai pas Serin s'en aller sans lui régler son compte, ni Tsetseg. Affirma Pansy.

\- Franchement, ce n'est pas Toorj que tu aurais du épouser car ce type est trop impulsif mais un bon Vert-et- Argent puisque tu es aussi rusée que le reste de notre Maison. Commenta Kumbat en admiration devant la sorcière.

\- C'est ma tornade ambulante et je l'aime ainsi. Dit Pansy.

\- Si tu le dis mais il est trop gentil et naïf par certains cotés. Répliqua Kumbat avant de lever l'_Assurdiato_.

\- Très bien Serin : je vous laisse partir mais à plusieurs conditions. Commença Pansy d'une voix sèche.

\- Quelles sont vos conditions ? Demanda Serin.

\- D'abord, vous allez rendre ses bijoux à Tsetseg et partir loin d'ici avec votre mari. Vous ne devrez ensuite plus jamais vous approcher de Tsetseg, ni tenter de nous chercher mon mari, mes enfants, notre famille ou moi. Vous ne devrez jamais plus vous en prendre à nous, ni essayer de nous trahir. Continua Pansy.

\- Ce sera fait. Jura Serin.

\- Enfin, vous devrez me donner une partie de vos cheveux et confirmer la version selon laquelle vous avez une sœur si jamais on vous pose la question un jour. De plus, vous devrez me promettre tout ça lors d'un serment inviolable. Insista Pansy.

\- D'accord je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez. Promit Serin apeurée. _ »

* * *

La sorcière se soumit aussitôt au serment inviolable puis Pansy lui ordonna d'attendre son ordre pour partir sinon, elle la dénoncerait en cas de fuite. Serin terrorisée acquiesça pendant que Kumbat lançait un regard à Toorj. Ensuite, les deux hommes lancèrent des sortilèges d'Oubliettes sur les trois aurors également présents. Une minute plus tard, Kumbat les renvoya au bureau sous le regard furieux de Tsetseg toujours immobilisée. Le chef des aurors lança également un _Assurdiato_ sur les deux Batsriij en train d'attendre l'autorisation de partir. Enfin Pansy se tourna vers Tsetseg :

« _ Je sais que tu ne peux pas parler mais le fait d'être à ma merci te donne un aperçu de ce que tu m'as fait subir en 2013 quand tu tentais de m'enfermer à l'asile. Commença Pansy.

\- ….

\- Je pourrais te tuer ou mieux encore te convaincre de te suicider de tes propres mains grâce à un _Imperium_ car Kumbat ne me dénoncerait pas. Toutefois, je ne veux pas avoir de remords sur la conscience, ni voir ton père me poursuivre pour me punir. Continua la sorcière sans se soucier du regard soudainement terrorisée de Tsetseg face à la détermination de la Serpentarde.

\- …

\- Aussi, tu vas vivre Tsetseg mais je vais m'assurer que tu ne fasses plus de mal à personne et tu vas également vivre en partie ce que j'ai vécu par ta faute. Reprit Pansy avant de lancer plusieurs sortilèges pour modifier les souvenirs de cette femme.

\- …

\- A présent, tu ne te souviens pas d'être venue ici ni d'avoir corrompu Serin. Tu va donc seulement te souvenir d'avoir vu l'apparition de Gengis Khan dans ta cellule cette nuit et d'avoir compris sa peine à cause de tes méfaits. Commença Pansy sous les éclats de rire de Kumbat.

\- …

\- En raison de cette vision, tu te repends sincèrement pour tous tes actes. Tu vas donc passer de plus en plus de temps en prière devant le portrait de Gengis Khan que tu demanderas à tes parents. Tu prieras aussi face à l'autel de ta famille si tes parents te le portent et les esprits de la Steppe. Enfin, tu égrèneras plusieurs chapelets grâce à ce rosaire bouddhiste sorcier. Affirma Pansy qui sortit le sien de sa poche avant d'y jeter plusieurs sorts afin de contrôler régulièrement la position de Tsetseg mais aussi percevoir ses états d'âme lorsque cette saleté toucherait le rosaire.

\- …

\- Tu as également pris conscience de ta bêtise au point de te demander pourquoi Toorj te plaisait car tu ne ressens rien à son égard, pas meme un peu d'attirance, ni de haine. Enfin, tu éprouves de la honte, de la peine, voire, de la compassion envers moi à cause de ce que j'ai enduré par ta faute. Tu veux donc expier tes crimes en faisant de ton mieux pour convaincre tes parents mais aussi toute ta parenté, voire, les Adiriig d'abandonner leur projet de vengeance contre nous puisque Gengis Khan t'as incité à nous laisser tranquille. Affirma Pansy sous le regard admiratif de Kumbat qui avait maintenant compris la mise en scène de la sorcière au sujet de l'apparition de Gengis Khan si cher au cœur de tous les sorciers mongols.

\- …

\- Afin d'expier tous tes péchés, tu vas également te porter volontaire aux cuisines de la prison afin de laver toute la vaisselle des prisonniers à la main pendant toute la durée de ton séjour au pénitencier. Tu feras aussi le service au réfectoire pour m'imiter puisque je faisais la plonge mais aussi la serveuse avant de devenir réceptionniste. Si quelqu'un te pose des questions à ce sujet, tu diras que tu veux expier tes fautes en imitant mes gestes car quelqu'un t'as dit que je faisais ces choses à la main pour nourrir mes gosses après la limitation de ma magie. Affirma Pansy.

\- …

\- Enfin, tu utiliseras également ta formation de psychomage pour assister moralement les autres prisonniers ainsi que les malades. En cas de libération que ce soit pour bonne conduite, les magouilles de ta famille, une réduction de peine ou autre, tu ne me chercheras pas, ni Toorj, ni nos enfants, encore moins notre fille même si tu l'as porté mais tu continueras d'aider les gens dans le besoin. Tu m'as bien compris Tsetseg ? Conclut Pansy.

\- Oui. Répondit Tsetseg d'une voix obéissante.

\- Quand à toi Serin : tu vas oublier toute cette histoire et tu te rappelleras seulement que vous nous avez revendu la maison afin de partir en Chine mais aussi payer vos potions Bébé. Tu te souviendras également que tu as une sœur plus âgée que toi mais que tu n'as pas connue car elle a été envoyée à l'orphelinat lorsqu'elle avait neuf ans donc avant ta naissance. En effet, tes parents la prenaient pour une cracmolle avant de réaliser leur erreur au moment où elle est venue vois voir neuf ans plus tard. Malheureusement, ta sœur n'a pas pardonné tes parents et leur a révélé son adoption par un couple de moldus étrangers avant de repartir dans son nouveau pays. Donc tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue depuis car elle n'a même pas répondu à ta lettre quand tu lui as écrit pour lui annoncer la mort de vos parents. Afin de compenser cette perte, tu vas te porter volontaire pour aider tous les enfants abandonnés à l'orphelinat sorcier. Dit Pansy tout en utilisant plusieurs sorts sur la jeune femme après avoir modifié les souvenirs de Serin.

\- Oui. Répondit Serin.

\- Quand à toi Noyan, tu vas oublier cette soirée et tu vas partir avec ta femme ainsi que les 20000 gallions que Toorj t'a donnés. Conclut Pansy._ »

XXXX

Afin de tester l'efficacité de ses sortilèges, Pansy positionna Tsetseg devant Toorj mais la jeune femme ne broncha pas et se détourna de lui. Kumbat admira silencieusement les connaissances de la Serpentarde qui cachait bien son jeu comme une véritable verte-et-argent. Ensuite, il l'observa couper de longues mèches de cheveux à Serin avant de les enfermer soigneusement dans un sac hermétique apparu grâce à un coup de baguette magique.

En effet, la sorcière estimait pouvoir ainsi donner une identité plausible à Astoria si jamais cette femme décidait de prendre une apparence asiatique car l'ex Mrs Malefoy pourrait alors justifier sa méconnaissance de l'Asie par son adoption à l'étranger. Ensuite, Pansy laissa les Batsriij confus partir puis le chef des aurors affirma se charger de ramener discrètement Tsetseg dans sa cellule après lui avoir de nouveau confisqué sa baguette.

Après le départ de l'assistance, Pansy épuisée s'assit sur le sol et laissa tomber son masque avant de pleurer. Toorj la consola aussitôt car il était conscient que sa femme était peureuse de nature mais qu'elle avait fait de son mieux pour se montrer forte devant les autres tout en réglant le sort de leur ennemie. De plus, le sorcier se sentait un idiot pour avoir fait confiance aux propos de Kumbat au lieu de vérifier lui-même la sécurité du jardin. Toorj demanda donc pardon à son épouse pour sa négligence, néanmoins, Pansy affirma que ce n'était pas sa faute. Par contre, elle voulut quitter le chalet et rentrer à la Ger afin de contrôler l'état de ses cinq enfants. Rassurée sur leur état, la Serpentarde finit enfin par se détendre un peu puis Toorj la porta jusqu'à sa chambre où tous deux restèrent simplement enlacés tout en s'efforçant d'oublier cette mauvaise nuit.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de la tentative de vengeance de Tsetseg ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Serin ?**_

**_Que pensez-vous du désir de Toorj de la pardonner en raison de ses problèmes ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous les actions de Pansy pour contrôler les actes de Tsetseg et Serin ? _**

**_D'après vous, Toorj et Pansy devraient-ils vivre au chalet après ça ?_**


	72. Une éventuelle Mac Kintosh

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Voici la suite de la fiction, je suis rentrée chez moi mais les chapitres sont assez courts pour le moment car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, ni pour publier.**_

_**A bientôt et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Le lendemain matin à six heures, Severus et Kushi se précipitèrent dans la chambre de leur mère afin de voir si leurs parents dormaient bien ensemble. A la vue de ses enfants, Pansy s'efforça aussitôt d'afficher un air joyeux pour ne pas inquiéter ses deux fils manifestement heureux de constater qu'Aav était bien avec Eej ce matin. Les garçons chahutèrent quelques minutes avec leurs géniteurs qui finirent par se lever avant de suivre les enfants jusqu'à la pièce à vivre où les elfes saluèrent leurs maîtres puis affirmèrent retirer les derniers meubles après le départ de la famille en camping-car.

Pansy les remercia avant de rester émue par le geste de ses deux fils aînés désireux de préparer le petit-déjeuner eux-mêmes afin de fêter ce premier véritable moment en famille depuis la restauration du Rite du Sang. D'ailleurs, Toorjii exigea aussitôt une démonstration puis son père satisfit sa requête en utilisant le sortilège pour rejoindre Pansy. La jeune femme fit donc de son mieux pour faire passer un agréablement moment à ses enfants tout en songeant à son nouveau plan. Ensuite, Toorj répondit aux questions de leurs fils heureux de récupérer le chalet bientôt même s'ils désiraient plutôt vivre au mobile-home doté de l'électricité. Leur père acquiesça mais il avoua son intention d'effectuer beaucoup de travaux à l'intérieur du chalet, notamment l'installation de l'électricité afin de l'adapter au monde moldu puis ils pourraient l'occuper de nouveau. Aussi, la famille logerait au mobile-home comme prévu pour le moment puis Aav s'occuperait d'abord de retaper le _B&amp;B_ et enfin le chalet plus tard.

En réalité, Pansy paniquée craignait de retourner au chalet après les événements de la veille. Toutefois, le mongol connaissait assez bien sa femme pour savoir qu'elle finirait par changer d'avis le jour où elle se sentirait enfin en sécurité en Ecosse mais surtout loin de Tsetseg. Aussi, Toorj avait accepté de loger au mobil-home comme prévu avant la restitution du chalet car il ne désespérait pas de finir par de retourner au sein de leur véritable foyer un jour puisque Pansy avait accepté de le laisser emmener la bâtisse après qu'elle ai pu lancer quelques rites.

Après le repas puis la distraction des enfants partis jouer, la Serpentarde reçut les Panshriij contactés par Toorj ainsi que Mac Kintosh pas encore couché. Ils attendirent cependant que les enfants se rendent devant la télévision pour aborder le sujet. Une fois au courant des événements, Naraantsuya maudit cette saleté de Tsetseg puis elle se rassura à la vue de son enfant en vie et approuva sa décision de partir dans la soirée selon le fuseau horaire en Mongolie. Ensuite, les Panshriij retournèrent en Ecosse mais Pansy retint Archibald et Gyrin un instant en affirmant devoir leur parler de plusieurs détails au sujet de la ferme. Après le départ de l'assistance, Gyrin écouta avec attention le récit de sa cousine puis il observa le sac hermétique contenant les cheveux de Serin Bastriij. Enfin, Archibald approuva aussitôt l'idée de sa belle-fille:

« _ Astoria aurait ainsi une identité très rapidement et pourrait même justifier son accent différent de celui de son mari mongol en raison de son adoption par des étrangers. Estima Mac Kintosh.

\- Si elle veut toujours l'apparence d'une asiatique, sinon, nous irons chercher des cheveux sur un cadavre ou une moldue occidentale encore en vie dans un pays loin de la Grande-Bretagne. Proposa Pansy.

\- Pourquoi loin de la Grande-Bretagne ? S'étonna Gyrin.

\- Parce que même si la Grande-Bretagne est grande, rien ne peut nous assurer que vous ne rencontrerez pas des proches de la moldue un jour si nous prenions des cheveux d'un cadavre décédé en Grande-Bretagne. Aussi, je préférerai éviter de prendre un tel risque. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Juste. Reconnut son cousin.

\- Gyrin : tu es vraiment certain de ton choix ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Oui pourquoi ? Demanda Gyrin sur la défensive.

\- C'est que tu ne connais pas cette femme, ni ses gosses donc je ne voudrais pas te voir malheureux ensuite, si jamais tu ne t'entends pas avec eux. Avoua Toorj inquiet.

\- Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien Toorj. Enfin, tu sais fort bien que personne d'autre ne voudra de moi donc je suis bien content de les avoir trouvé. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Je comprends ton point de vue mais tu veux vraiment te contenter d'un mariage arrangé au lieu de chercher l'amour ? Insista Toorj.

\- L'amour ne m'intéresse pas après avoir vu mes parents censément amoureux se déchirer à cause de Naé. Ensuite, ma mère a fini par nous quitter et s'est remariée avant d'avoir une flopée d'enfants avec son nouveau mari pendant que mon père est resté seul comme un con parce que personne ne voulait plus de lui puisque la vision de mes demi-frères et sœurs sorciers a fini par faire croire aux gens que le problème de Naé venait de lui. Ensuite, l'arrivée de Kenji a renforcé cette croyance puisque sa mère est la jumelle de mon père. Rappela Gyrin.

\- Oui mais toutes les histoires d'amour ne finissent pas ainsi. Tenta Toorj.

\- Mouais mais je préfère une épouse qui me respecte et reste à mes cotés malgré l'absence d'amour plutôt que de subir encore des désillusions. Rétorqua Gyrin.

\- Toorj c'est à Gyrin de faire son choix et tu n'as pas à le juger. Intervint Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas une critique de ma part Pansy. Enfin, Gyrin: je veux simplement être certain que tu es conscient de ce qui t'attend parce que tu vas te retrouver propulsé mari et père en moins de cinq minutes sans avoir vécu ta rencontre avec ta future femme, ni ton histoire d'amour avec elle, ni l'arrivée de vos enfants. Je m'inquiète simplement pour toi. Avoua Toorj inquiet.

\- Oui je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais ça ne me dérange pas car je veux une famille moi aussi . Affirma Gyrin.

\- Nous aiderons Gyrin à s'adapter à cette situation Toorj et nous serons là pour le soutenir en cas de besoin. Dit Pansy.

\- Oui je sais mais je trouve ça trop rapide. Avoua Toorj.

\- Toorj je sais que c'est précipité donc je comprends ton inquiétude et je la partage. Toutefois, très peu de personnes sont capables de dépasser les préjugés liés aux cracmols. Ainsi, Gyrin est seul depuis des années car il trouve bien des "amies" pour quelques aventures mais pas plus. Mon cousin ne mérite vraiment pas un tel dédain: c'est un homme plein de qualité qui mérite d'être heureux contrairement à ce fumier de Malefoy. Alors laisse le faire s'il est convaincu de son choix. Affirma Pansy.

\- Toorj tu n'as jamais vécu le problème des enfants qui possèdent un frère, un sœur ou un parent cracmol contrairement à Pansy et moi. Ma cousine comprend donc elle est heureuse de me voir devenir mari et père. Estima Gyrin.

\- Je sais que je ne comprends pas ces choses puisqu'elles m'ont été épargnées car personne ne se doutait du statut cracmol de ma vrai mère. Reconnut Toorj.

\- ...

\- Mais je ne veux pas te voir t'engager ainsi sans rien savoir sur la réalité des choses. Ce n'est pas drôle tous les jours d'être père : Toorjii a souffert à cause de mes bêtises et j'ai du mal à lui rendre sa sérénité maintenant. Enfin, ce n'est plus un petit garçon mais un ado donc ça devient compliqué: tu risques de vivre la même chose avec Scorpius donc je veux t'en faire prendre conscience au lieu de te laisser affronter ça sans aucune préparation. Avoua Toorj.

\- Je suis conscient que _mon fils_ aura des problèmes à surmonter entre les souvenirs de son ancienne vie, ma présence à laquelle il va devoir s'habituer ou encore son changement physique. Donc je ferai de mon mieux pour l'aider ainsi que sa maman et sa sœur. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Nous te soutiendrons de notre mieux Gyrin. Promit Pansy.

\- Au fait, qu'en pensent ton père ou Naé ? Demanda Toorj curieux.

\- Je le leur dirai seulement après la transformation des enfants et Astoria. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Toorj.

\- Ma sœur est jalouse donc elle n'appréciera pas de voir une femme s'immiscer dans ma vie. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Hein ? Mais si elle te cherchait toujours une fiancée parmi ses amies moldues ! Protesta Toorj surpris.

\- Oui mais ça l'arrange bien que _son jumeau_ reste rien qu'à elle dans sa tête puisque Naé est aussi possessive envers moi que Kenji à l'égard de Pansy. Révéla Gyrin lucide.

\- Kenji adore sa sœur et je reconnais qu'il est très possessif envers elle mais il n'est pas aussi draconien, même si tous les deux sont très liés. Affirma Toorj perdu.

\- Ma jumelle n'est pas méchante mais elle est possessive donc Naé n'acceptera pas facilement mon mariage avec Astoria, ni nos deux enfants. Avoua Gyrin.

\- Comment tu vas faire pour présenter ta famille à Naé dans ce cas ? Interrogea Toorj curieux.

\- Je la présenterai d'abord à ma grand-mère et mon père qui seront bien contents de me voir enfin casé ainsi que papa. Je pense que joie de mon vieux sera telle qu'il ne me fera probablement pas d'esclandre pour mon mariage à la sauvette donc mon père ne laissera pas ma jumelle émettre la moindre critique à l'égard de sa bru ou ses deux nouveaux petits-enfants puisqu'il s'agit de ma famille. Estima Gyrin tout en savourant les mots « _ma famille_ ».

\- Au fait, je pense que tu vas devoir changer de nom Gyrin car les enfants iront à l'école de sorciers à un moment ou un autre donc ce serait risqué pour eux de se présenter à Poudlard comme les Panshriij si jamais les Adiriig nous cherchent en Grande-Bretagne un jour. Rappela Pansy.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Reconnut Gyrin.

\- Tu peux prendre le notre si tu veux puisque tu habiteras près de nous. De plus, Scorpius pourra non seulement passer du temps avec Toorjii pour apprendre à bien le connaitre avant leur rentrée commune à Poudlard mais aussi se faire passer pour son cousin. Proposa Toorj.

\- Oui je veux bien mais ça ne va pas faire bizarre si je m'appelle moi aussi Mac Kintosh-Parkinson comme vous ? Demanda Gyrin surpris.

\- Mm, on peut faire d'une pierre deux coups si vous voulez : Pansy a inventé l'histoire de la sœur de Serin adoptée par des étrangers donc nous pourrions dire que c'est la fille adoptive de mon oncle décédé. En fait, ce type était resté célibataire donc nous pensions hériter ses biens mon frère et moi mais il a tout légué à son premier amour qui avait émigré en Australie dans les années 1930 après leur rupture. Commença Archibald.

\- ...

\- Donc on peut dire que cette dame et lui se sont retrouvés plus tard et ont adopté une fille asiatique avant de l'emmener en Australie . Ensuite, Gyrin vous inventerez toute une histoire sur votre rencontre avec Astoria au moment du mariage de Robert et Pansy puis votre décision d'épouser de prendre son nom de famille. Proposa Archibald.

\- A ce compte-là, nous pouvons vieillir la date de naissance de la "sœur" de Serin ou alors inventer que l'oncle d'Archibald et son premier amour étaient déjà âgés quand ils l'ont adopté. Proposa Pansy.

\- C'est une bonne idée Pansy mais cela ne vous dérange pas Archibald, ni votre frère ? Interrogea Gyrin songeur.

\- Non puisqu'il n'y a aucune implication légale pour mon fils Robert ou moi. Je vais quand même en parler à mon frère d'abord mais je suis certain qu'il ne dira pas non lui non plus. Estima Archibald.

\- D'accord alors parlez-en avec votre frère puis faites-moi savoir votre réponse et encore merci. Dit Gyrin surpris.

\- En parlant de changement de nom, les gamins et leurs mère devront aussi choisir d'autres prénoms car Scorpius, Astoria et Cassiopée sont beaucoup trop inédits pour pouvoir les garder. Estima Archibald.

-Oui j'en parlerai avec Astoria. Affirma Pansy._ »

* * *

Les sorciers discutèrent encore un moment de la situation ainsi que de l'installation de la nouvelle famille dans le logement à peine nettoyé puis l'extension de ce chalet grâce à un second lorsque ce dernier serait complètement nettoyé. En effet, les cinq chalets près de la ferme étaient tous composés de trois petites pièces, un appentis et une pièce à vivre. Certes, l'appentis pouvait se transformer en une salle de bains mais la nouvelle famille n'aurait pas assez de place pour loger tout le monde dans un seul édifice puisque les parents ne dormiraient pas ensemble pour le moment et ils devaient aussi loger l'elfe de maison d'Astoria. Toorj reprit alors la parole :

« _ Mm, Pansy on pourrait prêter notre chalet à Gyrin puisque tu ne veux pas y loger pour le moment ? Proposa Toorj.

\- Oui. Acquiesça Pansy.

\- Euh, c'est gentil merci mais je ne veux pas l'occuper car c'est votre foyer même si Pansy a peur d'y retourner pour le moment. Répondit Gyrin.

\- Bon alors on va vite nettoyer le second chalet comme ça vous aurez toute la place nécessaire. Promit Toorj pour se rattraper aux yeux de sa femme et de Gyrin après ses réflexions manifestement pas très bien prises.

\- Oui de toute façon. on y avait déjà pensé. Rappela sa femme.

\- Tu crois que le second chalet sera vite nettoyé ?_ Demanda Gyrin_ J'ai l'impression qu'Astoria veut partir très rapidement de chez elle. Reprit le mongol pour justifier sa demande.

\- Nous avons mis un peu moins de trois jours environ pour nettoyer le premier Pansy et moi mais nous étions seulement deux. Aussi, ça devrait aller plus vite si les elfes et toi nous aidez. En plus tu gagneras de l'argent toi aussi grâce à la vente des doxys à Nott. Calcula Toorj.

\- L'argent vous le gardez : c'est déjà très gentil à vous de me fournir un logement. Décréta Gyrin.

\- Bon alors on va nettoyer le second chalet puis on verra ensuite. Affirma Toorj.

\- Mm, sinon, je pourrai aussi vous racheter ces deux chalets car cela m'éviterait de construire une maison. Estima Gyrin.

\- Tu rigoles: tu ne vas rien payer du tout ! Protesta Pansy.

\- On te les donnes ! Renchérit Toorj.

\- Non, j'insiste pour les payer: je connais votre générosité mais j'y tiens, sinon, je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise, ni chez moi à l'intérieur de cette demeure. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Mm, je comprends ton point de vue donc j'accepte dans ce cas. Répondit Toorj.

\- Bon si tu insistes Gyrin, je ne m'y oppose pas dans ces conditions. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Oui j'y tiens Pansy. Une fois les deux chalets réunis, j'irai ensuite acheter des lits supplémentaires en attendant de meubler le reste en compagnie d'Astoria comme ça elle choisira ce qu'elle veut. Continua Gyrin songeur.

\- Attends un peu pour acheter des meubles : nous en avons beaucoup grâce à mon trousseau donc n'hésite pas à demander aux elfes de te prêter tout ce qui peut t'être utile. Proposa Pansy.

\- Merci: mais je préfère les acheter, c'est une question de principes. Confessa Gyrin désireux de montrer à sa future femme qu'il pouvait assumer leur ménage.

\- Alors je n'insiste pas. Dit Pansy.

-Par contre, je voudrais déjà rendre l'endroit plus accueillant afin de mettre Astoria et les enfants à l'aise. Aussi, j'aurai besoin de ton aide Pansy pour acheter quelques meubles ainsi que les machins pour la maison qui plaisent aux femmes et aux gosses car je n'y connais rien mais je ne veux pas demander à Naé. Donc je te donnerai de l'argent pour acheter tous ces trucs à ta boutique puis Astoria verra ce qu'elle veut rajouter ou pas. Dit Gyrin.

\- Gyrin, je te les donne car je ne veux pas d'argent. Protesta sa cousine.

\- Non, non j'insiste : je veux offrir ces choses moi-même à ma future femme et les enfants. Donc il n'est pas question de tout prendre sans payer sinon j'irai moi-même acheter des trucs ailleurs mais je risque de me planter. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Alors tu viendras avec moi à la boutique puis on en fera d'autres aussi si nécessaire comme ça tu pourras dire à ta famille que c'est toi qui a choisi ces choses. Il va nous falloir des décorations, des rideaux, un peu de vaisselle, du linge, des produits d'hygiène, des friandises, quelques jouets pour les enfants. Il faudra aussi acheter quelques vêtements pour les premiers jours car Astoria et les enfants risquent d'avoir froid en Ecosse puisque les températures sont plus rigoureuses à Aviemore qu'en Angleterre. Ensuite, Astoria choisira ce qu'elle veut plus tard ... Calcula Pansy.

\- Pansy tu devrais aller prendre une photo de Serin puis la faire porter à Astoria par son elfe. Ainsi, tu sauras si cette apparence lui plait ou pas. Intervint Toorj.

\- Tu as raison. Reconnut Pansy. _ »

Ensuite, Gyrin continua de parler de ses projets en compagnie de Pansy, Archibald ainsi que de Toorj inquiet de le voir s'engager dans une telle aventure sans avoir fréquenté la jeune femme. Enfin, il deviendrait le père de deux enfants totalement inconnus. Au bout d'un moment, l'ex auror chassa ses pensées et demanda aux elfes d'aider Gyrin à commencer de nettoyer un second chalet puis il promit de les rejoindre d'ici peu.

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Gyrin et celle de Toorj ? D'après vous, l'histoire d'Archibald au sujet de son oncle est-elle plausible ou Astoria devrait-elle plutôt simuler d'être la sœur de Toorj ?_**

**_Toorj a-t-il bien fait de parler ainsi à Gyrin ou non ?_**


	73. Le sort de Tsetseg

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Je m'excuse à l'avance si cette partie est très courte mais j'ai préféré écourter ce chapitre afin de centrer le prochain sur Hermione, Pansy et Ron ainsi qu'Astoria. **_

**_Bonne Lecture._**

* * *

Une fois Gyrin parti, les deux époux sortirent de la Ger en compagnie d'Archibald après avoir reçu un Patronus de la part de Kumbat. Ils assistèrent ainsi à l'arrivée du chalet sur leur terrain avant de remercier tous les aurors par une collation et de la vodka. Durant la collation, Pansy profita de la distraction des ex collègues de son mari en train de parler avec Toorj pour s'isoler un instant avec Kumbat au sujet de Tsetseg:

« _ Pansy : tu cache bien ton jeu car je ne me serais pas douté que tu connaissais des sorts aussi puissants. Tu sais que personne n'a rien détecté et Tsetseg se retrouve en pleine extase mystique ? S'exclama Kumbat.

\- Je l'ai observée tout à l'heure mais j'ai cessé car j'avais peur d'être découverte par son entourage après avoir constaté la visite de plusieurs personnes. Avoua Pansy.

\- Personne n'a rien trouvé même en soumettant ton rosaire à plusieurs sorts de détection avant de le rendre à Tsetseg. Donc comment tu as fait pour dissimuler tes sorts car je ne suis pas parvenu à les détecter moi non plus ? Demanda Kumbat curieux.

\- Mon père m'avait enseigné plein de choses dont la manière de cacher de nombreux sorts. Avoua Pansy.

\- Maintenant, je comprends. En tout cas, j'avais trop envie de rire ce matin quand le directeur de la prison m'a convoqué pour voir si quelqu'un avait lancé un sort à cette femme ! S'esclaffa Kumbat.

\- …

\- Tsetseg ne voulait pas céder ton rosaire à qui que ce soit pour l'inspections et le conserve jalousement maintenant qu'il lui a été rendu. Cette tarée passe son temps à prier ou à insister pour se porter volontaire à la plonge de la prison. Reprit Kumbat.

\- Comment réagissent les gardes et les Adiriig face à son attitude ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Le directeur est resté surpris puis il a contacté ses parents. A dix heures, les deux nobliaux ont donc rappliqué avec leurs chamane, médicomage personnels et ils ont fait appel à un psychomage chinois afin de la faire ausculter par une personne qui ne détient aucun préjugé contre elle après ses frasques. Expliqua Kumbat.

\- Est-ce que ces gens ont trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Pansy alarmée.

\- Non : ces gens n'y ont vu que du feu. Les spécialistes n'ont pas détecté tes sortilèges donc ils ont confirmé la sincérité de Tsetseg. Le psychomage ne l'estime pas folle non plus ou du moins à première vue : aussi, les Deriig et le chamane s'interrogent sur le fait qu'elle a peut-être vraiment vu Gengis Khan cette nuit. Révéla Kumbat avant de s'esclaffer de nouveau.

\- Bon c'est bien : les Adiriig vont donc peut-être nous oublier un moment s'ils songent à leur fille. Enfin, que fait Serin ?

\- Elle fait ses derniers bagages avec son mari car ils ont prévu de partir en Chine ce soir. Ces gens ne se souviennent de rien donc tu peux quitter la Mongolie en toute tranquillité avant le 20. Affirma Kumbat._ »

Les deux sorciers discutèrent puis Kumbat donna le signal du départ à ses collègues avant de s'éclipser en leur compagnie.

* * *

Une fois informé des faits après le départ des aurors, Archibald dissimula un sourire satisfait après le résumé des stratagèmes de sa belle-fille manifestement aussi calculatrice que son père. Certes, la gentillesse de Pansy n'était pas feinte mais Mac Kintosh était rassuré par le fait que la sorcière pouvait manifestement devenir comme Patrick en cas de nécessité afin de neutraliser ses ennemis. De plus, elle était bien moins naïve que Robert, ce qui rassurait Mac Kintosh conscient que son fils était plus confiant envers les gens malgré son expérience en tant qu'auror.

Ensuite, la sorcière sortit un miroir de poche des pans de son deel avant de lancer un informulé. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle utilisa un sortilège inventé par son arrière-grand-mère Rosalinda Parkinson afin de pouvoir observer son ennemie à travers le miroir grâce au rosaire toujours entre les mains ou sur la poitrine de Tsetseg. Cette dernière ne se doutait de rien et continuait de prier avec ferveur sans se soucier de la stupéfaction des gardes curieux ou même de ses parents maintenant convaincus de la sincérité de leur fille. Enfin, la Serpentarde satisfaite remisa le miroir dans les pans de son deel sous le regard approbateur d'Archibald.

De son coté, Toorj savait que son épouse s'y connaissait bien plus en sortilèges et en magie noire que ce qu'elle laissait entrevoir. Il n'éprouvait cependant aucune jalousie face à ce fait et était même plutôt soulagé par la vision des capacités de son épouse manifestement capable d'épier les mouvements de Tsetseg. Le sorcier reprit la parole :

« _ Pansy qui t'as appris ce sort ? Interrogea Toorj curieux.

\- Mon père : c'est un sortilège inventé par sa grand-mère Rosalinda Parkinson pour s'assurer de la fidélité de son mari puisque ce type semblait s'intéresser à une autre femme. Grace à ce stratagème, Rosalinda pouvait donc le surveiller de près et anticiper toutes ses manœuvres donc il n'est jamais parvenu à s'isoler avec la femme convoitée, ni à tromper son épouse. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Tu l'as utilisé sur moi aussi ? Demanda son mari simplement curieux.

\- Non car je te fais confiance. Assura Pansy.

\- En tout cas, ce sort est drôlement intéressant pour observer cette folle, j'aimerai bien te voir le placer aussi sur Nadang Adiriig. Avoua Toorj.

\- Je ne demande pas mieux mais on ne pourra jamais l'approcher aujourd'hui avant notre départ. Répondit Pansy.

\- Vous comptez toujours partir ce soir ? Interrogea Archibald.

\- Oui car je ne veux pas risquer la vie de ma femme ou de mes enfants en restant ici d'avantage après l'épisode d'hier. On attend donc ce soir pour partir uniquement seulement pour ne pas inquiéter les enfants. Nous avons eu de la chance contre Tsetseg qui est une idiote mais Nadang Adiriig est rusée donc il n'est pas question de prendre des risques. Affirma Toorj.

\- Tu es certain qu'elle soit si rusée Robert ? Je veux dire cette femme est vraiment bête car elle aurait du te donner une potion ADN afin de te transformer véritablement en fils biologique au lieu de tirer des plans sur la comète. Enfin, moi c'est ce que j'aurai fait à sa place. Dit Archibald.

\- D'après Kumbat, elle n'est pas parvenue à acheter une potion ADN en toute discrétion donc c'est la raison pour laquelle je détiens encore mon véritable ADN. Révéla Toorj.

\- Heureusement Robert, sinon nous ne nous serions pas retrouvés. Affirma Archibald.

\- C'est clair. Malgré sa perversité, je dois reconnaître que cette femme est vraiment très intelligente et rusée puisqu'elle s'est débrouillée pour pallier l'unique faille de son plan. Je me demande comment elle est parvenue à faire passer Toorj pour le fils du Khan aux yeux de toute la famille Adiriig. Affirma Pansy.

\- C'est vrai que cette femme ne manque pas de ressources. Reconnut Archibald.

.- Oui mais elle est très dangereuse. Je ne m'en vais pas de gaité de cœur mais il n'est pas question de risquer la vie des enfants ou de Pansy à cause de ma bêtise ou du machiavélisme de la vieille folle qui nous maintiendrait encore sous son emprise si l'arrivée de Saejin n'avait pas fait éclater la vérité. Renchérit Toorj.

\- Et que comptez-vous faire pour le chalet ? Demanda Archibald.

\- On va l'emmener avec nous mais Pansy va l'inspecter ici avant de laisser les elfes le transporter au moment où ils lèveront également les Gers. _»

Ensuite, les deux hommes suivirent Pansy avant de l'observer utiliser des sortilèges de magie noire enseignés par son père afin de contrôler le chalet mais aussi lancer plusieurs protections. En effet, la Serpentarde estimait que quelqu'un pourrait fort bien tenter de lancer des sortilèges sur le chalet cette nuit (si Nadang Adiriig ou l'un de ses sbires lançait un _Imperium _à un auror afin de pouvoir pénétrer sur le terrain des Panshriij) entre le départ de la famille censément calfeutrée dans la Ger en ces jours et le transfert du chalet en Ecosse. Aussi, elle ne se contenta pas d'une simple inspection mais jeta plusieurs sorts pour empêcher toutes personnes malintentionnées de s'approcher du chalet.

La magie noire n'étant pas interdite en Mongolie, Pansy ne risquait rien ici donc elle préférait appliquer ces sorts avant le départ du chalet pour l'Ecosse plutôt que de risquer de se faire épingler par les aurors britanniques chargés d'appliquer la loi. La sorcière fit également venir le chamane de confiance de la famille qui jeta plusieurs sorts de purification grâce à la magie blanche chamanique puis des protections spécifiques à la demande de la jeune femme. Enfin, les deux hommes rejoignirent Gyrin et les elfes afin de nettoyer le second chalet.

* * *

_**A très bientôt pour la suite. **_


	74. Hermione: avez vous confiance en Ron ?

_**Rebonjour, ce chapitre est un peu une anticipation des futures séances de thérapie à mes yeux donc je ne veux pas le noyer dans le reste. A bientôt !**_

* * *

De son coté en Angleterre, Hermione ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil car elle songeait à la surprise évidente de Pansy face à son refus de mettre Ron au courant de leur projet. Au bout de quelques heures, la jeune femme se redressa dans son lit avant de lancer un Tempus. La sorcière constata qu'il était maintenant six heures du matin, soit, treize heures en Mongolie. Aussi, Hermione décida de rendre visite à la Serpentarde afin de lui demander conseil. Miss-je-sais-tout se prépara donc rapidement avant de contacter Pansy à travers la poudre de cheminette. La Serpentarde venait à peine de rentrer après avoir porté le déjeuner aux deux hommes et les elfes en train de nettoyer le second chalet. Pansy avait déjà mangé avec les enfants donc la jeune femme proposa à Hermione de s'isoler un instant pour prendre le thé ensemble après avoir entrevu son air contrarié.

La Serpentarde saisit deux chaises avant de les emmener dans une pièce vide puisqu'il restait seulement le poêle, la table où mangeaient les enfants, des chaises, le couffin de Saejin, quelques affaires du bébé, l'orchidée des deux époux et le nécessaire pour passer quelques jours dans le camping-car en fonction de la durée du trajet. Hermione déglutit à la vue des chaises positionnées face à face puis elle estima avoir ainsi un avant-goût des séances de psychothérapie. La jeune femme finit cependant par s'asseoir en face de Pansy en train de préparer un thé. Afin de dissiper la gêne d'Hermione, Pansy tendit dìabord une tasse à son interlocutrice et prit la parole en premier afin de lui parler des cheveux de Serin ou encore l'intrusion d'une Adiriig au chalet.

Toutefois, la sorcière dissimula les réelles motivations de Tsetseg. Après son récit Hermione approuva son idée pour obtenir les cheveux de la Mongole, néanmoins, elle ressentit une vive inquiétude au sujet de la famille si une tarée était parvenue à déjouer la surveillance des aurors pour s'approcher du couple. Pansy affirma partir ce soir avant de continuer de parler de Serin pour détendre Hermione :

« _ Je suis allée prendre quelques clichés discrets de Serin avant de les faire développer. Aussi, nous pouvons écrire à Astoria pour lui demander d'envoyer son elfe à la Rose d'Angleterre afin d'aller les chercher d'ici peu.

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée mais je voudrais vous demander une chose. Avoua Hermione curieuse.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Comment se fait-il que je sois parvenue à lire ses propos sur le parchemin et le son fils également ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Parce que je vous ai donné la permission de les lire donc le parchemin s'est plié à ma volonté et il en a fait de même pour Astoria envers Scorpius. Maintenant Hermione : j'ai besoin de votre aide car nous devons nous organiser avant l'arrivée d'Astoria en Ecosse. Révéla Pansy.

\- Que faut-il faire ?

\- Nous devons faire entrer la famille de Gyrin dans le programme de protection. Je sais que mon cousin a le droit de faire bénéficier sa femme et ses enfants de ce service d'après l'accord établi par le Ministère. Toutefois, sa femme sera l'ancienne épouse de Malefoy censément décédée en compagnie de ses gosses, ce que nous devons cacher à tout prix. Autrement, personne ne pourra empêcher Malefoy de porter plainte contre nous pour enlèvement d'enfants, ni de nous faire coffrer, pas même Harry Potter. Dit Pansy.

\- Harry ne dira rien au sujet d'Astoria. Affirma Hermione.

\- Lui non mais les autres aurors oui donc nous devons prendre nos précautions. Il faudrait faire en sorte que les personnes chargés de notre protection ne fassent pas le rapprochement entre la disparition des trois Malefoy dans un incendie puis l'apparition de la famille de Gyrin. Dit Pansy.

\- Mm, vous avez raison: on pourrait inventer aux yeux des aurors l'existence de la famille cachée de Gyrin si Astoria accepte de faire croire qu'elle vivait de son coté et voyait son amant de temps en temps sans lui avoir rien dit sur leurs deux gosses. Ensuite, Gyrin dira qu'il lui a parlé de son départ à cause des menaces qui pèse sur vous tous. Enfin Astoria pourrait faire semblant d'avoir enfin avoué la vérité sur ses enfants puis les parents se sont mariés. Proposa Hermione.

\- Oui ce serait une justification également._ Reconnut Pansy songeuse. _ Toutefois, cela me semble très compliqué. Autrement, il y a aussi une autre solution bien plus simple: Harry Potter m'a fait comprendre à demi-mots son intention de fermer les yeux si quelqu'un aidait Astoria à fuir de chez elle mais il ne pourra pas nous couvrir en cas de découverte du pot au rose. Aussi, pourriez-vous faire en sorte de le convaincre de me laisser placer des sortilèges de confusion sur les aurors déjà rencontrés par ma famille afin qu'ils soient convaincus de l'existence de la famille de Gyrin dés leur première rencontre ? Demanda Pansy en bonne Serpentarde.

\- Je lui parlerai mais je ne suis pas certaine de son choix. Avoua Hermione.

\- Mm, il pourrait lancer les sorts lui-même s'il n'a pas confiance en moi. Proposa Pansy.

\- Je vous conseille d'en parler directement avec lui dans ce cas._ Dit Hermione pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de laisser Pansy agir ainsi._ Par contre, vous avez une solution pour procurer des papiers à Astoria ?

\- Archibald va faire de son mieux pour convaincre la vieille flamme de son oncle d'adopter Astoria puis nous changerons la date de l'adoption sur les documents officiels. Ensuite, Gyrin nous fournira également les papiers de leur mariage après avoir changé la date de la cérémonie ainsi que de ceux des certificats de naissance des enfants. Répondit Pansy.

\- Bien, je m'occuperai de l'enregistrement des documents au Ministère lorsque vous me les fournirez. Promit Hermione.

\- Merci : j'aurai préféré ne pas vous mêler à ça car vous risquez votre place si nous sommes découvertes. Toutefois, je ne peux vraiment rien faire toute seule. Avoua Pansy.

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes : je vous aiderai car nous devons sortir Astoria et ses enfants de cet enfer. Quand pensez-vous recevoir les potions ADN ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Archibald attend seulement le Patronus d'un potioniste de Shenzen dont l'inventaire est manifestement très fourni puis il nous les portera. Avoua Pansy.

\- J'espère que son prix ne sera pas trop élevé.

\- D'après Archibald non car cet homme doit beaucoup de faveurs à mon père. Révéla Pansy. _ »

XXXX

Les deux femmes discutèrent encore un peu puis Pansy se demanda si Hermione allait enfin aborder le sujet qui semblait la tourmenter. A la fin, Miss-je-sais-Tout se décida enfin :

« _ J'ai besoin de vous demander quelque chose avant le début de la thérapie. Avoua Hermione.

\- Je vous écoute. L'invita Pansy.

\- Vous avez fait une drôle de tête quand je vous ai dit de ne pas en parler à Ron… Vous pensez que c'est mal de lui cacher cette action ? Interrogea Hermione gênée.

\- Votre demande me soulage d'un grand poids Hermione car je me demandais comment aborder le sujet avec vous. Toutefois, nous ne sommes pas durant une séance de thérapie donc je n'irai pas plus loin si vous ne le souhaitez pas. Avoua Pansy.

\- Non : je préfère la sincérité donc dites-moi ce que vous pensez. L'invita Hermione.

\- Ecoutez : je pense que vous commettez une erreur en excluant votre mari de cette histoire. Il perdra sa confiance en vous si vous ne lui dites rien et qu'il finit par le savoir seulement après les faits. Commença Pansy.

\- … (silence gêné d'Hermione).

\- Vous savez, je n'avais rien dit à Toorj au sujet de mes soupçons sur Archibald de peur de le blesser si je me trompais mais ce fut une grosse erreur de ma part. Avoua Pansy pour mettre Hermione plus à l'aise en lui montrant que les psychomages commettaient également des erreurs.

\- Je ne pense pas car vous avez agi pour le protéger d'une éventuelle déception. L'interrompit Hermione.

\- Oui mais mon mari n'a pas apprécié quand il a compris mes soupçons au moment où mon père a commencé à parler de Nalaa et Archibald devant lui. Imaginez l'effet que ça fait d'apprendre par hasard que votre mère a eu une histoire avec un homme écossais qui pourrait bien être votre père avant de le larguer pour un amant de pacotille ? Je peux vous assurer que Toorj est resté abasourdi par de telles révélations puisque je ne lui avais pas fait part de mes soupçons. Insista Pansy.

\- …

\- Ensuite, Toorj a compris que j'avais seulement peur de le blesser si je me trompais donc il ne m'a pas fait de gros reproches sur mon silence après avoir reçu mes explications, mes excuses et ma promesse de ne plus recommencer. Précisa Pansy.

\- ...

\- En revanche, Ronald et vous ne parlez pas beaucoup entre vous. De plus, je pense que vous ne vous excuserez pas, ni tenterez de justifier votre comportement donc il ne comprendra pas votre refus et sera furieux. Affirma Pansy.

\- J'ai peur de le vexer mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit nécessaire de lui en parler. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Hermione, je ne vous parle pas en tant que thérapeute mais en tant qu'amie aujourd'hui : Ronald va rapidement comprendre la situation après l'arrivée de l'épouse de Gyrin et ses deux enfants tombés du ciel. Votre mari été la première personne à qui j'ai parlé d'Astoria hormis Zabini et Toorj donc il comprendra que ce n'est pas moi mais VOUS qui l'avez écarté de notre projet. Prédit Pansy.

\- Et alors ? Je ne veux pas risquer l'opération de sauvetage parce que Ron a crée quelques cafouillages. Avoua Hermione.

\- Hermione: avez-vous confiance en" Ron" votre mari ? Demanda Pansy d'un ton posé pour ne pas vexer la jeune femme et en utilisant le surnom utilisé par Hermione pour parler de son conjoint.

\- ...

\- Hermione c'est très important. Insista Pansy.

\- Non: je n'ai pas confiance en lui ou du moins pas pour certaines choses. Avoua Hermione honteuse.

\- Avez-vous confiance en lui en tant que mari ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Il est fidèle ça oui. _Dit Hermione tout en songeant à l'impuissance de son mari. _ Mais... Hésita Hermione.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je n'ai pas confiance en lui pour l'organisation de notre vie quotidienne et encore moins une opération risquée. Ron nous a abandonné Harry et moi durant la chasse aux Horcruxes donc il n'est pas fiable même s'il est revenu ensuite. Aussi, je ne veux pas le voir nous abandonner au moment crucial lors du sauvetage d'Astoria. Avoua Hermione dans un lapsus.

\- Hermione vous en voulez encore à Ronald pour son départ durant votre périple ? Demanda Pansy avec douceur.

\- Non. Protesta Hermione surprise sans se douter de mentir car ses reproches étaient inconscients.

\- Vous avez peur d'un nouveau départ de sa part ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Non. Nia Hermione .

\- Bon retournons à notre sujet principal. Proposa Pansy pour ne pas la brusquer.

\- Oui.

\- Hermione: nous pouvons agir comme vous l'entendez, néanmoins, Ron va réaliser les faits après l'arrivée d'Astoria. Il va donc se fâcher contre vous. Dit Pansy.

\- J'ai l'habitude de ces crises de nerfs donc ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Hermione: la confiance est primordiale dans un couple mais aussi entre un thérapeute et son patient. Donc soyez sincère avec moi: vous avez vraiment envie de sauver votre mariage ou vous vous sentiriez mieux toute seule sans votre mari ? Interrogea Pansy d'un ton plus professionnel.

\- Je ne veux pas perdre mon mari ! Protesta Hermione surprise.

\- Hermione que penseriez-vous de Ronald si c'était lui qui vous excluait de cette manière ?

\- Je serais furieuse et je penserai qu'il n'a pas confiance en moi. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Ronald ressentira la même chose puis il sera déçu et perdra toute sa motivation pour entamer une thérapie de couple. Or la confiance est primordiale mais c'est très dur de la rétablir une fois que votre conjoint l'a perdu. Affirma Pansy .

\- Je sais mais il va se fâcher quand même si nous le lui disons seulement maintenant. Dit Hermione.

\- Non si vous lui dites la vérité : après tout, nous avions seulement parlé d'aider cette femme avant qu'Astoria ne nous contacte dimanche. Ensuite, nous avons pris la décision d'agir seulement cette nuit. Nous sommes encore au début de notre projet donc dites à Ron la vérité. Encouragea Pansy.

\- ...

\- Enfin, Ronald pourrait nous être très utile aussi. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Eh bien : votre mari a un esprit très pragmatique contrairement à vous ou moi. Donc il peut trouver les failles de notre plan et corriger le tir. Enfin, c'est un mari mais aussi un père donc il pourrait aussi aider Gyrin face à son nouveau rôle. Mon cousin n'a pas encore les idées claires là-dessus.

\- Mais votre cousin a déjà Toorj et Kenji pour l'aider. Rappela Hermione surprise.

\- Mon mari a tenté de l'avertir au sujet des difficultés des ados mais Gyrin n'a pas apprécié son intervention. Il n'aime pas non plus la manière dont mon jumeau élève son fils. Donc, je ne crois pas qu'il leur demandera souvent conseil. En revanche, Gyrin pensera peut-être à s'adresser à votre mari car tous deux semblaient bien s'entendre dimanche. De plus, Gyrin ne connait pas grand-chose sur les mœurs britanniques contrairement à Ronald qui pourra ainsi l'aider à comprendre certains comportements de sa nouvelle famille. Insista Pansy.

\- Mm, d'accord. Répondit Hermione surprise.

\- Rentrez chez vous et dites à Ronald de venir afin d'en discuter tous les trois. Conclut Pansy._ »

La sorcière donna quelques conseils à Hermione puis elle respecta le silence de la jeune femme au sujet de l'existence des deux chambres puisque Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne se doutait aucunement des révélations d'Hugo aux autres enfants. Pansy conseilla donc à la jeune femme de réveiller Ron pour lui parler tout de suite afin de lui démontrer l'urgence de la situation au lieu d'attendre son réveil.

* * *

Au bout de quelques instants, Hermione se contraignit donc à rentrer avant de se rendre jusqu'à l'étage. Toutefois, le moindre pas semblait lui coûter un effort titanesque car la jeune femme était consciente de sa situation difficile avec son mari maintenant confortablement installé dans sa propre chambre. La sorcière poussa un soupir en songeant à leur éloignement, néanmoins, son époux ne lui manquait pas dans le lit car elle profitait de son absence pour y déposer tous ses livres et ses dossiers afin de continuer de travailler avant de s'endormir. Aussi, elle ne se sentait pas du tout seule, ni ne désirait partager un moment d'intimité avec lui après leurs deux fiascos.

Miss-Je-Sais-Tout finit cependant par chasser ses pensées et frappa à la porte de Ron. Ce dernier profondément endormi n'entendit aucunement ses appels avant de sursauter après s'être senti secoué comme un prunier. Le sorcier abasourdi cligna des yeux tout en observant sa femme manifestement agitée puis il finit par se ressaisir afin de lui demander si tout allait bien :

« - Hermione: tout va bien ?

\- Ron nous avons une urgence. Dit sa femme.

\- Hugo est malade ? Demanda Ron inquiet.

\- Non mais Pansy dit qu'on a besoin de ton aide pour sauver Astoria. Dit Hermione d'une seule traite.

\- Astoria ? Demanda Ron ensommeillé.

\- Astoria Malefoy.

\- Male… Foy ? Tu veux aider Astoria Malefoy toi ? Interrogea Ron incrédule tout en s'efforçant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Ron… J'ai parlé avec les Serpentards durant la fête de Saejin et j'ai compris que tes soupçons étaient fondés même si Pansy ne m'a pas dit grand-chose sur ses propres déboires avec Malefoy. Avoua sa femme.

\- …

\- Toutefois, elle m'a promis de se renseigner pour voir si les rumeurs étaient vraies. Ensuite, je lui ai proposé mon aide pour sortir Astoria de là puisque le Ministère n'agira pas. Or, Pansy est parvenue à entrer en contact avec cette femme. Expliqua Hermione avant de lui dévoiler simplement l'épisode de la banque puis le premier contact entre Pansy et Astoria ce dimanche.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'Astoria a dit ? Demanda Ron peu désireux de se perdre dans les fioritures ainsi que pressé d'agir.

\- Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne : Astoria est souvent massacrée par ce fumier de Malefoy qui bat aussi leur fils depuis l'autre jour. Reconnut Hermione avant de lui parler de la lettre de Rose puis la jeune femme conclut son récit par le retournement de situation hier soir.

\- Je comprends que Pansy avait ses propres problèmes puisque son mari était allé chercher leur chalet donc elle était déjà assez inquiète hier soir et ne m'a pas contacté. Mais toi tu aurais du m'en parler tout de suite au lieu d'attendre ce matin Hermione ! Protesta Ron vexé.

\- J'ai du retourner au travail ensuite puis tu étais déjà couché quand je suis rentrée. Se justifia Hermione.

\- ...

\- Enfin, Pansy n'imaginait absolument pas devoir agir à l'improviste mais seulement au bout de plusieurs mois. Donc nous pensions avoir le temps de vous demander de l'aide à Toorj et toi pour préparer un plan tous ensembles mais la requête d'Astoria nous a vraiment pris de court. Avoua Hermione.

\- Pauvre Pansy: tout lui tombe sur la tête en même temps entre le retour miraculeux de son chalet, son départ et maintenant Astoria. Donc elle n'a pas eu le temps de me contacter et t'en a parlé à toi car tu étais là au bon moment. Estima Ron apaisé par ses propres déductions.

\- Ron : Pansy a beaucoup hésité à demander de l'aide car le plan de sauvetage d'Astoria est totalement illégal. Elle ne veut pas nous créer d'ennuis mais elle a besoin de NOUS DEUX et pas seulement de toi car c'est moi qui vais faire passer les papiers au Ministère. Répondit Hermione vexée tout en s'efforçant de ne pas relever les propos de son mari .

\- Mm, oui c'est vrai. Reconnut Ron .

\- Pansy estime que tu détiens un esprit plus pratique que nous deux donc tu peux voir des anomalies dans l'organisation de ce projet et les corriger. Affirma Hermione pour flatter l'ego de son mari.

\- C'est vrai : je me soucie plus des petits détails que toi. Répondit Ron songeur.

\- … (silence d'Hermione qui s'efforce de ne pas répliquer aux propos de son mari car elle a besoin de son aide pour le moment.)

\- En tout cas, Gyrin fait preuve d'une grande générosité mais il est très imprudent car le mariage ne se décide pas sur un coup de tête, ni l'adoption. Dit Ron surpris.

\- Pansy a dit que tu pourrais peut-être aider son cousin car il ne s'y connait absolument pas en paternité. D'après elle, Gyrin risque de ne pas comprendre certaines réactions des enfants ou de leur mère mais il ne demandera pas d'aide à Toorj qui ne comprend pas sa décision. En revanche, il pourrait te demander des conseils puisque vous semblez bien vous entendre. Suggéra Hermione.

\- Pansy a raison : ce type va devenir père à l'improviste donc je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'aider. Bon, je vais demander à ma mère de nous garder Hugo puis on va chez Pansy. Décida Ron sans chercher plus loin, ce qui arrangeait bien Hermione heureuse d'éviter les questions embarrassantes. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, Ron contacta Molly afin de lui demander de venir. Une fois Mrs Weasley arrivée, le rouquin et son épouse se rendirent chez la Serpentarde qui s'excusa aussitôt auprès de Ronald pour l'introduire dans une telle histoire. Ron apaisé balaya les excuses de la jeune femme :

« _ Ne vous inquiétez pas : je comprends que vous soyez totalement prise de court en raison de la rapidité des événements. Après tout, vous ne pensiez même pas recevoir des nouvelles d'Astoria aussi rapidement donc vous ne pouviez pas imaginer un tel dénouement, ni l'intervention de Gyrin hier. Affirma Ron.

\- C'est clair: Astoria m'a vraiment surprise hier soir car la plupart des femmes mettent beaucoup plus de temps pour se décider. Avoua Pansy.

\- Mm, la vision de son fils battu et la menace de voir sa fille livrée à un éventuel pervers ont du probablement la convaincre d'agir tout de suite. Estima Ron.

\- Je pense aussi. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas peur que les enfants et Astoria ne se rétractent ou ne finissent par sombrer dans une grave dépression après leur arrivée en Ecosse ? Après tout, ils ont subis de graves traumatismes et connaîtront maintenant un changement radical. Demanda Ron inquiet.

\- Je pense qu'ils ont peur de Malefoy donc le petit Scorpius veut partir à tout prix au point d'accepter n'importe quoi y compris un nouveau papa plutôt que de rester auprès de son géniteur. Toutefois, nous devrons être présents pour sa mère, sa sœur et lui afin de les aider à surmonter leurs troubles. Répondit Pansy.

\- Nous ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux pour les aider mais certaines personnes n'ont pas envie de parler à un psychomage même en dehors de son cabinet. Aussi, ils s'ouvriront peut-être d'avantage auprès des garçons, votre femme ou vous. Enfin, vous pourriez peut-être aider Gyrin car mon cousin n'y connait rien en paternité et pas grand-chose non plus sur les mœurs des Britanniques. Or, mon mari l'a un peu vexé par ses mises en garde donc j'ai peur que mon cousin ne se renferme sur lui-même pour ne pas demander des conseils à Toorj ou même Kenji. Donc ce serait bien si vous pouviez passer un peu de temps avec lui. Suggéra Pansy.

\- Oui Hermione m'en a parlé : je ferai donc de mon mieux. Affirma Ron._ »

* * *

Ensuite, Ron posa des questions sur le parchemin de Pansy puis son projet avant d'écouter attentivement ses propos. Le rouquin lui fit cependant noter quelques points défaillants de son plan :

"_ Pansy vous devriez éviter d'inventer des mensonges sur la scolarité d'Astoria en Australie.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Je sais qu'Astoria ne travaille pas mais elle pourrait vouloir le faire un jour. Or, un éventuel employeur fera donc contrôler ses Buses, ses Aspics ou même simplement sa scolarisation à l'école de sorcellerie auprès du Ministère australien. Expliqua Ron.

\- C'est vrai: le directeur de l'école d'Oulan-Bator a demandé la copie de mon dossier scolaire à Poudlard au moment de mon inscription. Ensuite, j'ai présenté mes Buses britanniques puis les Aspics mongols lors de mon entretien de sélection pour accéder à la formation de psychomagie. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Et que faisons-nous alors dans ce cas ? Demanda Hermione.

\- On peut inventer qu'Astoria a simplement étudié à la maison puisque la scolarisation n'est pas obligatoire chez les sorciers. Proposa Ron.

\- Oui vous avez raison.

\- Enfin, il faut convaincre Harry de lancer des sorts de confusions sur les gens chargés de votre protection afin qu'ils ne s'interrogent pas sur l'arrivée de trois personnes supplémentaires. Affirma Ron.

\- Ron, ce n'est pas bien ! Il vaut mieux mentir et maintenir ma version sur l'histoire d'Astoria et Gyrin en tant qu'amants secrets. Protesta Hermione.

\- Ton histoire est trop compliquée Hermione: ça ressemble aux trucs débiles regardés par ta mère. Décréta Ron.

\- Ah oui les soap-opera: Naé les regarde souvent. Dit Pansy.

\- Ouais ces machins sont trop longs et compliqués. Or, vous allez déjà devoir faire accepter l'histoire de la cousine adoptée par le vieux Mac Kintosh puis que Gyrin a rencontré durant votre mariage. Aussi, ne compliquez pas d'avantage les choses avec des histoires d'enfants secrets. Conseilla Ron à Pansy.

\- Vous avez raison. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Bon alors c'est vous deux qui tenterez de convaincre Harry de lancer des sorts de confusion à son équipe, pas moi. Décréta Hermione légèrement vexée.

\- Pas de problèmes. Retorqua Ron._"

* * *

Ensuite Pansy montra aux deux époux les photographies de Serin puis la Serpentarde saisit son parchemin afin d'écrire à Astoria puisqu'il était maintenant huit heures en Grande-Bretagne :

« _ _Mrs vous êtes-là ?_ Rédigea Pansy.

_\- Oui et mon fils est là aussi._ Griffonna aussitôt Astoria qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit en songeant à toutes les implications de sa fuite.

_\- Mrs, êtes-vous toujours décidée à fuir tous les deux ?_

_\- Oui. _Répondit Astoria avec l'approbation de Scorpius apeuré par la nouvelle correction reçue à cause de sa nouvelle « honte » au lit selon son père.

_\- Mrs : êtes-vous toujours intéressée par une apparence asiatique ? _

_\- Oui : mon fils souhaite posséder les même caractéristiques que moi. Or, mes enfants deviendront asiatiques en raison du patrimoine génétique de leur nouveau père donc je souhaite le devenir moi aussi._ Rédigea Astoria.

\- C'est même mieux pour nous Maman car Papa déteste les Asiatiques donc il ne nous daignera pas d'un regard, si nous devions le rencontrer de nouveau un jour. Affirma Scorpius.

_\- _Tu as raison_._ _Répondit sa mère avant de reprendre la plume.__ De plus, mon enfant m'a rappelé un fait qui joue en notre faveur._ Ecrivit Astoria.

_\- Lequel ?_ Demanda Pansy curieuse.

_\- Mon mari nourrit un profond racisme envers les personnes issues d'autres ethnies. Toutefois, sa répulsion est encore plus forte envers les Asiatiques au point de ne même pas s'approcher d'eux. Aussi, il ne songera jamais à nous regarder en cas de rencontre fortuite après notre transformation. _Ecrivit Astoria convaincue que cette haine viscérale était due à sa rancune envers Pansy Parkinson dite Pékinois puisque l'histoire de la jeune femme lui avait fermé les rares portes encore ouvertes après la fin de la guerre.

_\- Alors je dirais que votre choix est avisé Mrs. Maintenant, je voudrais vous parler de votre nouvelle identité si vous l'acceptez. _Griffonna Pansy avant de donner des détails sur l'histoire inventée par Archibald au sujet de son adoption et l'existence d'une sœur en Asie mais sans révéler le futur nom de famille d'Astoria.

\- Pansy : n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit au sujet de la soi-disant éducation d'Astoria. Rappela Ron.

\- Oui. _Acquiesça Pansy avant de reprendre la plume._ _Mrs, je ne sais pas si vous avez eu beaucoup d'Aspics ou non lors de votre scolarité à Poudlard mais il vous faudra y renoncer. _

_\- Je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup donc ça ne me dérange pas d'y renoncer. _Confessa Astoria.

_\- Tant mieux car je ne peux pas vous procurer de faux Aspics australiens, sinon, vous risqueriez gros si jamais quelqu'un tentait de vérifier l'authenticité de vos Aspics australiens après un éventuel entretien d'embauche. Aussi, acceptez-vous de faire croire que vous avez simplement reçu une éducation à la maison ?_ Écrivit Pansy.

_\- Oui car je ne veux pas attirer l'attention. _Répondit Astoria.

_\- Bien Mrs : maintenant que la question est réglée, je vais vous demander de réfléchir à de nouveaux prénoms pour vous trois. Vous pouvez choisir ce que vous souhaitez du moment que vos nouveaux noms n'attirent pas l'attention. _Précisa Pansy.

\- _Je ne connais rien aux prénoms chinois donc pouvons-nous choisir des prénoms anglo-saxons ?_ Demanda Astoria.

_\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes car vous aurez un nom de famille britannique puisque votre soi-disant père adoptif était écossais. Révéla simplement Pansy._

_\- Très bien: nous allons réfléchir au sujet des prénoms. _Affirma Astoria.

_\- En attendant, je vais envoyer mon elfe à la Rose d'Angleterre pour qu'elle laisse une enveloppe dans la chambre. A l'intérieur, vous y trouverez les photographie de la femme dont vous deviendrez le sosie. Ces clichés sont ensorcelés de manière à s'autodétruire une heure après l'ouverture de l'enveloppe. Donc, faites-nous savoir si cette apparence vous plait. _Expliqua Pansy déterminée à ne laisser aucun indice traîner chez les Malefoy.

_\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi : je prendrai n'importe quelle apparence si cela nous permet de fuir rapidement car mon mari a encore frappé mon fils tout à l'heure. _Rédigea Astoria.

_\- Mrs, je ne vois pas l'heure de recevoir les potions ADN pour pouvoir vous les donner afin de vous aider à fuir loin de cet homme violent. En attendant, tachez de vous faire discrets si possible pour éviter de nouveaux coups. _

_\- On va essayer. _Promit Astoria inquiète._ »

* * *

Son fils discuta avec elle quelques secondes avant de lui montrer les propos de leur interlocutrice sur le parchemin :

_« _ Au fait Mrs, mon cousin m'a dit de vous demander si les enfants ou vous désirez quelque chose de particulier pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue lors de votre arrivée. _Interrogea Pansy.

\- Il veut nous faire un cadeau ! Réalisa Scorpius surpris.

\- Oui mais il n'est pas question de profiter de lui Scorpius. _L'avertit sa mère avant de reprendre sa plume.__ C'est gentil mais nous n'avons pas d'exigence particulière, si ce n'est notre sécurité et un bon traitement de sa part. _Répondit Astoria surprise.

_\- Mon cousin fera de son mieux pour vous protéger et je peux vous assurer qu'il ne vous fera jamais de mal. Il est vraiment très heureux de votre décision donc il prépare votre arrivée. Révéla Pansy. _

\- Demande-lui ce qu'il fait Maman ! Ordonna Scorpius curieux.

_\- Que fait-il ? Griffonna Astoria. _

_\- Il retape une maison pour vous quatre ainsi que votre elfe Mrs. Mon cousin veut également acheter quelques meubles afin de pouvoir vous loger confortablement dés votre arrivée. Il m'a cependant recommandé de vous dire que vous choisirez ensuite ce que vous voulez garder ou changer. Enfin, vous irez acheter le reste ensemble tous les quatre lorsque vous vous sentirez prêts à sortir de votre refuge. _Griffonna Pansy.

_\- C'est trop : il ne devrait pas autant s'embêter pour nous. _Protesta Astoria gênée.

_\- Il y tient car vous serez sa famille donc pouvez-vous nous donnez des détails sur vos couleurs préférées à tous les trois afin qu'il puisse utiliser ces teintes pour décorer vos chambres ? _

_\- J'aime beaucoup le blanc, ma fille le lilas et mon fils le bleu. _Révéla Astoria surprise par la gentillesse de ce type manifestement très différent de Malefoy qui leur imposait du vert-et-argent sur tous les murs.

_\- Quels sont les jouets préférés de vos enfants ?_

_\- Ma fille aime les peluches. _Écrivit Astoria.

\- _Et votre fils ?_

\- Tu veux un autre balai Scorpius ? Demanda Astoria songeuse en songeant que Draco avait cassé le balai de leur fils (acheté à Noël) afin de le frapper avec ce matin.

\- Non pas de balai car Papa a cassé le mien avant de l'utiliser pour me frapper. Rappela Scorpius inquiet.

\- …

\- Dis à cette femme que je ne veux rien hormis la promesse que son cousin ne nous frappera jamais et encore moins avec son balai. Décréta Scorpius.

_\- Mrs : mon mari a cassé le balai de mon fils avant de le frapper avec ce matin. Aussi, mon enfant ne veut pas de jouets, ni de balai mais seulement la promesse que son nouveau père ne nous frappera jamais et encore moins avec son balai. _Écrivit Astoria.

_\- Mon cousin ne vous frappera jamais tous les trois et encore moins avec son balai, ni ne traumatisera votre fils en lui brisant ses choses._ Jura aussitôt Pansy peinée pour l'enfant.

\- C'est tout ce que je veux. Affirma Scorpius à sa mère.

_\- Mon fils veut seulement cette promesse et pas de cadeaux. _Griffonna Astoria.

_\- Mon cousin vous fera cette promesse sans problèmes. Il choisira probablement quelque chose pour votre fils en attendant de connaitre ses passions. Il va aussi m'accompagner dans les magasins afin de vous acheter des vêtements et des accessoires pour vous permettre de rester tranquillement chez vous les premiers jours. Ensuite, vous irez faire vos propres choix lorsque vous vous sentirez prêts à sortir de chez vous. _Rédigea Pansy.

_\- C'est très gentil. _Répondit Astoria abasourdie par les largesses de ce type comparée aux lamentations de Malefoy lorsqu'elle demandait de l'argent pour acheter des vêtements aux enfants.

_\- Mrs, je dois cependant vous avertir que vous devrez attendre plusieurs semaines, voire, des mois avant de vous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Donc vous achèterez le nécessaire chez les moldus au début. _Dévoila Pansy.

_\- D'accord mais pourquoi chez les Moldus ?_ S'étonna Astoria.

_\- Vous allez vivre de nombreux changements tous les trois donc vous devriez d'abord vous adapter à votre nouvelle situation avant de vous exposer aux yeux des sorciers, sinon, vous risquez de vous trahir par vos gestes, voire, des cris à la vue de votre ancien mari et père. De plus, il serait préférable d'attendre que votre fils soit prêt à assumer sa nouvelle identité devant ses anciens camarades avant de l'envoyer à Poudlard. _Expliqua Pansy.

\- Maman, elle a raison : je ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard tout de suite mais rester avec toi afin de voir comment ce type te traite ainsi que Cassie. Enfin, je ne veux pas retourner à l'école tant que mon problème n'est pas réglé. Affirma Scorpius tout en s'efforçant de dissimuler sa peur à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard et de subir les moqueries s'il faisait encore pipi au lit.

_\- Mm, c'est vrai : mon fils ne veut pas retourner à Poudlard tout de suite. _Reconnut Astoria_._

\- Maman : demande-lui si on peut porter quelques trucs car Cassie ne se sépare jamais de son doudou. Rappela Scorpius.

_\- Est-ce que nous pouvons porter quelques affaires : je ne compte pas emmener grand-chose de mon passé mais mes enfants voudront probablement porter certains objets, notamment le doudou de ma fille ? _Interrogea Astoria tout en songeant qu'elle emmènerait au moins quelques photos de sa sœur.

_\- Oui vous pouvez emmener des affaires mais ne prenez pas des choses dont la disparition pourrait sembler suspecte. _L'avertit Pansy.

_\- D'accord._

\- Maman : demande-lui si elle ne peut pas nous donner des photos de son cousin car j'aimerai bien le voir pour me faire à l'idée ? Finit par demander Scorpius curieux et inquiet à la fois au sujet de son futur nouveau père.

_\- Mrs : pourrions nous avoir une photo de votre cousin ? Mon fils aimerait voir à quoi il ressemble et je suis curieuse moi aussi. _

_\- Je vais le lui demander mais je procéderai de la même manière que pour les photos de votre futur double dans ce cas. Donc elles s'autodétruiront au bout d'une heure car nous ne devons laisser aucune trace. _Affirma Pansy._ »

Ensuite, la sorcière convoqua Birdie qui se chargea d'emmener l'enveloppe à l'auberge. Une minute plus tard, Hermione s'éclipsa pour se rendre à son bureau dés maintenant. En revanche, Ronald resta un moment avec Pansy afin de discuter de la situation mais aussi des événements d'hier soir puisqu'il était conscient qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit à Hermione. Au cours de la conversation, le rouquin plaignit silencieusement le couple après avoir réalisé la folie de Tsetseg ainsi que les risques encourus hier soir. Il finit par lui poser quelques questions :

« _ Comment vous sentez-vous après tous ces événements Pansy ?

\- J'ai peur mais je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas le montrer afin de ne pas inquiéter mes gosses. Confessa Pansy.

\- Vous vous sentez vraiment capable de conduire ce soir malgré votre agitation ? Demanda Ron inquiet.

\- Les garçons ne voient pas l'heure d'effectuer _le grand voyage familial pour l'Ecosse_ donc il n'est pas question de les décevoir. Enfin, je veux vraiment me barrer Ronald au lieu d'attendre une nouvelle intrusion, non pas de Tsetseg mais de Nadang Adiriig cette fois-ci. Or, Saejin ne peut pas encore transplaner et aucun billet d'avion n'est plus disponible donc il nous faut absolument partir en camping-car. Aussi, je vais conduire un peu pour donner un semblant de normalité à ce départ devant mes enfants puis les elfes feront léviter le véhicule durant la nuit. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Et votre mari en pense quoi ?

\- Il est conscient que nous devons partir même s'il est triste car la Mongolie est son pays.

\- Vous allez parvenir à gérer votre départ et la fuite d'Astoria ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Franchement, si j'étais seule, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé. Toutefois, vous êtes là Hermione et vous, Toorj, Archibald ainsi que Gyrin donc nous allons pouvoir travailler ensemble pour préparer rapidement la fuite d'Astoria. Estima Pansy.

\- Pansy : je ne veux pas vous vexer, ni Gyrin mais votre cousin est conscient des difficultés qui l'attendent ? Demanda Ron inquiet.

\- Il sait que ce ne sera pas facile mais mon cousin veut saisir sa chance car il est tout seul depuis trop de temps.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur que ce mariage arrangé ne finisse mal ou qu'il ne soit déçu par Astoria, voire, les enfants s'ils ne répondent pas à ses attentes ? Enfin, Astoria pourrait vouloir le quitter un jour afin de vivre avec un autre homme. Dit Ron.

\- Gyrin est conscient des risques mais il veut tenter afin de fonder son foyer lui aussi. Enfin, Ronald n'oubliez pas que la majorité des femmes sang-pures sont éduquées de manière à accepter un mariage arrangé donc seules des femmes comme votre sœur Ginny Weasley, Hannah Abbott ont pu jouir d'une véritable liberté au sujet de leurs vie sentimentales. Enfin, rares sont les sangs pures qui se sont battues comme Mrs Andromeda Tonks au point de renier leur famille pour choisir leur mari. Rappela Pansy.

\- C'est vrai. Reconnut Ron.

\- Par un étrange paradoxe, les deux sœurs Greengrass ont pu jouir de cette liberté comme votre sœur elles aussi mais le prince charmant s'est transformé en bourreau avant de briser leurs vies. En revanche, mon cousin est très gentil ainsi qu'attentionné et bien plus fin que son apparence pas toujours soignée laisse supposer. Gyrin est vraiment content qu'Astoria l'accepte comme mari ainsi que père de ses enfants car c'est la seule qui se moque du statut cracmol de Naé. Dit Pansy.

\- Vous croyez que Gyrin et Astoria pourraient finir par s'aimer au lieu d'éprouver seulement du respect mutuel entre eux ? Interrogea Ron curieux.

\- Je suis totalement contre les mariages arrangés entre les enfants mais Gyrin et Astoria sont deux adultes conscients de leurs responsabilités. Donc je ne juge pas leur décision de se marier par intérêt. Toutefois, je suis convaincue que la gentillesse de mon cousin touchera Astoria qui n'est pas habituée à recevoir des égards depuis longtemps. Aussi, cela finira peut-être par les rapprocher Affirma Pansy.

\- Pansy : les enfants ou fratries de cracmols ont les memes problèmes que Gyrin n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est vraiment horrible de subir un tel ostracisme : je suppose que la fille de mon cousin les subit aussi. Je me demande souvent ce qu'elle est devenue mais cette femme a interdit à son père me parler d'elle. Elle refuse également de rencontrer les Weasley et les Prewett hormis ses parents ainsi que sa fratrie. Je ne lui en veux pas car mon indifférence à Poudlard a du la blesser. Commença Ron.

\- … (silence attentif de Pansy).

\- Toutefois, je sais que vous la connaissiez puisqu'elle était dans votre Maison à Poudlard donc pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'elle devient puisque son père n'a pas le droit de me parler d'elle ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Votre cousine et moi étions très liées même si nous n'avons jamais manifesté le moindre signe d'amitié en public. Elle espérait faire changer les choses au sujet des cracmols ou les préjugés sur leurs familiers mais manifestement rien n'a changé. Déplora Pansy.

\- Vous l'avez revue depuis la fin de la guerre ?

\- Oui je l'ai revue cette année durant l'une de mes visites en Grande-Bretagne mais nous avons fait semblant de ne pas nous reconnaître pour respecter notre désir mutuel d'anonymat. Révéla Pansy.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Oui elle vit chez les moldus et ne se vante donc pas de sa magie.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est heureuse au moins ? S'enquit Ron.

\- Elle est manifestement en instance de divorce : Ronald, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle l'ait dit à ses parents donc vous ne devez rien dire à son père sur ce sujet. Avoua Pansy.

\- Pourriez-vous me dire où elle vit afin que je lui rende visite ? Demanda Ron.

\- Ronald : je vous demande pardon pour mon refus car vous êtes mon ami mais elle aussi donc je refuse de trahir sa confiance en satisfaisant votre requête. Elle ne veut manifestement voir personne et a compris que je veux me cacher moi aussi. Donc nous n'avons pas évoqué notre passé commun mais joué la comédie lors de notre rencontre fortuite chez les moldus. Croyez-moi, cela ne m'a pas plu d'agir ainsi, cependant, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Expliqua Pansy.

\- …

\- Aussi, ne me mettez pas dans l'embarras en me demandant de trahir sa confiance parce que je ne le ferai absolument pas malgré notre amitié ou le respect que je vous porte. Demanda Pansy.

\- Je ne le ferai pas Pansy car vous avez raison de respecter son choix. La confiance c'est important aussi bien au sein d'un couple que d'une amitié. La rassura Ron qui appréciait l'attitude ainsi que la franchise de la jeune femme. En revanche, le rouquin se posait des questions sur sa femme qui avait attendu ce matin pour l'informer des faits au lieu de lui parler du projet de sauvetage tout de suite après son départ de la Ger.

\- Bon que diriez-vous d'aller voir Gyrin pour lui faire une photographie ? Proposa Pansy pour changer de sujet. _ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Hermione et Pansy durant leur conversation ? L'amie avait-elle cédé la place au thérapeute ou non ? Comment trouvez-vous les confessions d'Hermione sur son manque de confiance puis sa conversation avec Ron ? Enfin, que pensez-vous de l'intervention de ce dernier ou encore les demande d'Astoria et Scorpius ?**_


	75. L'accord

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**En ce moment mon inspiration est sur cette fiction et pas sur Merci Harry ou La Pomme Tendue par le Serpent donc voici un nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Pansy attendit le retour de Birdie qui confirma avoir laissé l'enveloppe à l'auberge puis l'elfe accepta de garder les enfants en attendant le retour de sa maîtresse. Cette dernière transplana aussitôt en Ecosse avec Ron afin de parler à Gyrin de la requête d'Astoria et Scorpius. Le mongol pensif songea que leur curiosité était probablement une bonne chose, néanmoins, il craignait secrètement de ne pas leur plaire puisque leur mari ou père actuel vivait dans un manoir tout en endossant des vêtements sur mesure contrairement à lui. Il accepta cependant de poser avant de s'éclipser pour s'ajuster un peu.

Le sorcier revint donc quelques minutes plus tard après s'être soigneusement peigné. Gyrin avait bien songé à troquer son deel contre un vêtement plus élégant, néanmoins, il s'était ravisé et conserva le premier afin de se montrer sous son vrai jour. Certes, Gyrin savait se comporter en société donc il accompagnerait son épouse à l'opéra ou autre quelques fois, si cela lui faisait plaisir mais il ne s'habillerait pas comme un dandy tous les jours car c'était un éleveur et non une espèce d'aristocrate comme Malefoy. Aussi, le mongol préférait montrer sa réalité à sa future famille plutôt que de leur faire croire n'importe quoi.

Pansy approuva son choix puis elle le suivit jusqu'au lieu de pâturage des moutons puisque Gyrin les avait fait sortir après avoir jugé le temps assez clément pour les laisser paître durant la matinée. La jeune femme prit donc quelques clichés de son cousin au milieu des moutons et même en compagnie de sa chienne de berger. Enfin, la Serpentarde lui montra les images sur son Smartphone avant de se rendre à la borne d'impression en compagnie de Ron et Gyrin qui avait laissé son deel à la ferme pour ne pas attirer l'attention des moldus. Les deux hommes curieux observèrent la sorcière imprimer les photographies depuis une borne puis Gyrin s'estima satisfait du résultat. Ensuite, Ron promit à Pansy de revenir vers treize heures en Ecosse afin de parler à Harry après lui avoir demandé de venir puisque ce n'était pas son beau-frère qui veillait sur la famille aujourd'hui.

Enfin, le rouquin voulut saluer les autres et se rendit au chalet où il observa les tenues des sorciers et des elfes en train de combattre les doxys sous la surveillance discrète des aurors chargés de la protection de la famille. Le rouquin complimenta le petit groupe pour ses efforts. Ronald curieux nota cependant qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux pour attraper les doxys vivants avant de les interroger sur ce fait. Toorj hésita un instant puis il finit par édulcorer la réalité des faits en affirmant qu'un ami médicomage avait besoin de doxy pour ses remèdes. Ron acquiesça avant de partir travailler à la boutique sans se douter de la décision de Draco Malefoy en train de discuter avec sa femme qui n'avait donc pas pu envoyer son elfe chercher l'enveloppe.

* * *

Effectivement, Draco avait fait irruption dans la chambre peu après la fin de la correspondance entre Pansy et Astoria. Cette dernière apeurée avait cependant noté avec soulagement le désintérêt de son mari pour le bout de papier sur sa commode. Par contre, elle blêmit après l'annonce de Draco Malefoy au sujet des fiançailles de leur fille. Astoria était consciente de devoir rester discrète en attendant sa fuite mais elle ne put s'empêcher de s'opposer à son mari avant d'appeler Narcissa à la rescousse. Une fois informée des faits, Narcissa tenta de raisonner son fils et finit par demander de l'aide à Lucius pas vraiment surpris par la décision de son héritier. Pire encore, il lui donna son approbation :

« _ Notre fils doit réparer ses erreurs car il a perdu beaucoup d'argent au jeu. Décréta Lucius.

\- De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna sa femme.

\- Père… Tenta Draco apeuré.

\- Tais-toi : je sais tout car ton futur gendre m'a tout dit pour être certain que tu ne renie pas la parole donnée cette nuit. L'interrompit Lucius.

\- Lucius : Draco a déjà officiellement fiancé Cassiopée ? Interrogea Narcissa.

\- Oui et il ne reviendra pas en arrière car sa dette de jeu envers son futur gendre est trop élevée. Décréta Lucius.

\- Depuis quand tu joues et où ? Reprocha Narcissa à son fils.

\- Il y a un club à l'Allée des Embrumes mais je ne joue pas depuis longtemps. Avoua Draco d'un ton piteux.

\- C'est cependant assez pour donner notre fille au premier venu. Intervint Astoria malheureuse.

\- La ferme Astoria : nous irons au laboratoire et tu auras bientôt une autre gamine pour compenser le départ de Cassiopée si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Rétorqua Draco.

\- Le départ de Cassiopée : mais cette petite ne partira pas d'ici avant ses dix-sept ans ! Protesta Narcissa surprise.

\- Non Narcissa la petite ne restera pas encore longtemps ici : le futur gendre de Draco veut la faire élever par sa propre mère. C'est un sorcier très riche venu séjourner à Londres pendant plusieurs semaines pour ses vacances mais cet homme va bientôt rentrer chez lui en Nouvelle Angleterre aux Etats-Unis. Aussi, il veut emmener sa fiancée avec lui et annulera la dette de Draco en échange de la main de la petite. Expliqua Lucius.

\- Mais Lucius : cette petite n'a que deux ans et demi donc on ne peut pas l'envoyer là-bas toute seule ! Répliqua sa femme.

\- Et alors : beaucoup de sorcières élevaient leur futures belles-filles avant. Rappela Lucius

\- Mais ce type n'est pas un gamin donc pourquoi il ne cherche pas une femme plutôt qu'une enfant ? S'inquiéta Narcissa.

\- Il veut simplement l'élever à sa manière puis Cassiopée deviendra sa femme dans quinze ans comme ça elle aura dix-sept ans. Dit Lucius.

\- Lucius : tu en es vraiment certain que cet homme la traitera bien et que ce n'est pas un pervers ? Interrogea Narcissa inquiète.

\- Oui Narcissa: il m'a donné sa parole d'honneur de sang-pur que ces intentions sont honnêtes et que Cassiopée restera vierge jusqu'au jour de leur mariage. Je te rappelle que la parole d'un sang-pur est sacrée donc cet homme respectera cette enfant. Aussi, il n'y a rien d'anormal. Jura Lucius même s'il n'était certain de rien et se fiait seulement aux dires de ce type.

\- Tout de même on pourrait garder Cassiopée ici jusqu'à son mariage au lieu de l'envoyer aux Etats-Unis si loin de nous ? Tenta Narcissa après avoir échangé un regard avec Astoria implorante.

\- Non : son futur mari veut la faire élever chez lui par sa mère. Enfin, notre fils doit apprendre la leçon au sujet du jeu et de ses dettes car ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il en fait d'après son futur gendre. Avoua Lucius à sa femme.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Narcissa.

\- Narcissa, je refuse de le voir vider notre coffre à cause de sa nouvelle passion. Aussi, il va payer sa dette en donnant sa fille, ce qui lui fera comprendre les conséquences de ses actes. Décréta Lucius.

\- Lucius, je vous en supplie : ne donnez pas ma fille. Supplia Astoria qui s'était jetée à ses genoux.

\- Votre fille sera traitée comme une reine par sa future belle-mère et son futur mari américains car ces gens sont très riches. Ils ne nous demandent pas de dot et effaceront la dette de votre mari envers eux donc les Malefoy n'y perdent rien. Répondit Lucius.

\- Mais je ne veux pas perdre ma fille… Insista Astoria affolée.

\- Ecoutez : ce type voulait l'emmener dés la proclamation des fiançailles par Draco mais j'ai obtenu un délai de dix jours pour que vous ayez le temps de lui faire vos adieux et d'organiser un superbe dîner familial afin de célébrer ces fiançailles mais aussi rencontrer votre futur gendre. Alors taisez-vous. Ordonna Lucius.

\- Monstre ! Hurla Astoria dans un lapsus.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre mais un chef de famille responsable contrairement à votre mari. Je dois veiller à la sauvegarde de notre réputation déjà entachée par notre mauvais choix politique en suivant le Mage Noir. Mon fils sera puni pour son addiction au jeu et Cassiopée lavera l'honneur de notre famille. Rétorqua Lucius.

\- Mais…

\- Taisez-vous Astoria car vous n'êtes pas en position de protester. D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas une bonne épouse : mon fils a fait une très mauvaise affaire avec vous puisque votre gosse est faible au point de faire encore pipi au lit à son âge. L'interrompit Lucius.

\- … (silence d'Astoria qui s'efforce de garder les yeux baissés pour ne pas dévoiler sa rage ou encore son soulagement de fuir très bientôt.).

\- Scorpius a provoqué notre honte à Poudlard donc tu as intérêt à bien l'éduquer Draco ! Ordonna Lucius.

\- Je le ferai Père. Jura Draco.

\- Oui mais attends le départ de sa sœur. Il ne faut pas que ton futur gendre trouve un beau-frère mal en point durant le dîner. Recommanda son père.

\- Mais Lucius j'aime mes petits-enfants et toi aussi : tu ne vas pas laisser Draco frapper Scorpius encore une fois Tenta Narcissa.

\- Le gamin doit apprendre à bien se comporter Narcissa. Décréta Lucius.

\- …

\- Bien : Astoria vous allez préparer votre fille pour son départ ainsi qu'organiser ce fameux diner. Je tiens à ce que tout soit parfait. Aussi, Narcissa va vous emmener choisir de très belles robes pour votre fille et vous mais aussi un vêtement à Scorpius afin de faire une bonne impression à la future belle-mère de votre fille. Quand à toi Draco, tu ne frappe plus ton fils, ni ta femme ou la petite jusqu'au départ de Cassiopée. Ordonna Lucius.

\- Comme vous voudrez. Mentit Astoria tout en conservant une attitude soumise.

\- Bien père. Promit Draco.

\- Maintenant suis moi Draco : tu nous as fait perdre de l'argent donc je vais te donner une tache pour y remédier. Ordonna Lucius avant d'emmener son fils et Narcissa avec lui sans se soucier d'Astoria paniquée qui s'efforçait de conserver son calme._ »

* * *

La sorcière alla trouver Scorpius dans sa chambre puis Astoria sursauta après avoir noté l'apparition d'un nouveau message sur le parchemin pour l'avertir du dépôt de la seconde enveloppe à l'auberge. La jeune femme envoya aussitôt Trudy son elfe à la Rose d'Angleterre. Durant l'absence de l'elfe, la sorcière tourna en rond tout comme son fils inquiet après l'annonce des fiançailles de Cassiopée. Enfin, le retour de Trudy mit fin à leur attente puis les deux Malefoy se barricadèrent soigneusement dans la chambre de la jeune femme avant d'ouvrir la première enveloppe. Les sorciers curieux réalisèrent d'avoir ouvert la lettre contenant les clichés de la sorcière asiatique. Ils brûlaient d'envie d'ouvrir la seconde mais Astoria décida d'observer avec attention les photographies de la femme puisque le temps était compté avant leur autodestruction.

Scorpius observa aussitôt le visage poupin et joyeux si différent de celui de sa mère souvent emplie d'amertume. Le jeune garçon affirma que cette sorcière détenait un air très doux et semblait heureuse avant d'affirmer que la future apparence de sa mère lui plaisait. L'enfant ne se doutait pas que l'illumination soudaine des traits de Serin était due à la perspective d'utiliser l'argent donné par les Panshriij pour réaliser des potions Bébé après l'installation du couple en Chine. Les deux Malefoy observèrent également les vêtements asiatiques de la femme tout en restant surpris par leur coupe car ils s'étaient attendus à voir cette dame vêtue d'une robe chinoise comme sur la carte postale sorcière envoyée par le frère d'Astoria durant des vacances en Chine avec ses parents cinq ans plus tôt.

Enfin, les deux Malefoy ne résistèrent pas d'avantage et ouvrirent la seconde enveloppe afin d'observer leur futur mari ou père. Ils saisirent les clichés avant de contempler l'homme au milieu des moutons. Scorpius nota le vêtement du sorcier similaire à la femme puis la taille moyenne de l'Asiatique. Il songea ensuite au contraste entre ce type et son père bien plus grand, cependant, cette différence devint un avantage pour Gyrin. Effectivement, le jeune garçon était habitué à voir son père profiter de sa taille pour dominer sa mère durant les séances de coups puis Malefoy usa également cet avantage afin d'en faire de même sur l'adolescent terrorisé.

Aussi, Scorpius était rassuré par l'apparence de Gyrin manifestement pas dominateur d'après ses estimations. Il constata également la simplicité des vêtements de l'homme et comprit aussitôt que le train de vie offert par cet Asiatique serait bien plus modeste que celui octroyé par les Malefoy. Toutefois, le jeune garçon préférait vivre dans une cabane près des moutons plutôt que de voir sa sœur livrée à un "fiancé" pour couvrir les dettes de leur premier géniteur. Enfin, Scorpius curieux s'attarda sur les traits de l'Asiatique et lui trouva un air gentil, Astoria partagea son avis tout en contemplant le léger sourire de ce type manifestement un peu intimidé. En son for intérieur, la sorcière estima que ce vieux garçon ne chercherait donc pas à la dominer, ni lui imposer son autorité, ce qui la changerait grandement des airs supérieurs de Draco Malefoy ou ses traits déformés par la rage.

La seule chose qui intéressait Astoria était de sauver ses enfants. Aussi, la jeune femme éprouvait une énorme reconnaissance envers leur nouveau père désireux de les aider à sortir de cet enfer. La sorcière comptait se montrer respectueuse avec son futur compagnon même si elle ne pensait pas l'aimer un jour. La sorcière ne s'attarda donc pas vraiment sur le physique de l'homme, même si elle l'estima très bien et pas du tout repoussant comme elle le craignait puisqu'il s'agissait d'un vieux garçon. En effet, Astoria avait imaginé son nouveau mari comme un asiatique grassouillet et amer à cause de ses déboires sentimentaux. Enfin, la sorcière songea que si cet homme fut enfant unique, quelques femmes se seraient probablement intéressées à ce type qui n'était certes pas un adonis mais semblait manifestement athlétique et gentil.

La future épouse estima qu'il était donc vraiment victime de la stigmatisation des fratries ou enfants de cracmols comme Pansy Parkinson, ainsi que Mafalda Prewett en leurs temps. Astoria chassa ses pensées puis la sorcière s'estima chanceuse car le célibat de ce vieux garçon asiatique lui permettrait de sauver ses enfants des griffes de leur premier père. La sorcière se reprit et discuta de la situation avec son fils :

« _ Scorpius, ces photos nous prouvent que c'est sérieux. Donc tu veux toujours partir ?

\- Oui Maman, pas toi ? S'étonna l'enfant.

\- Oui car je dois vous sauver Cassie et toi mais j'ai peur de partir puisque nous ne savons rien sur ce qui nous attend après notre départ. Avoua sa mère.

\- Maman, c'est dur pour moi aussi de filer comme ça sans savoir où on va mais on n'a pas le choix. Décréta son fils.

\- Je sais Scorpius donc je ne flancherai pas : je te le jure. Mais est-ce que Cassie ne va pas nous en vouloir ? On prend des décisions sans la consulter. S'inquiéta Astoria.

\- Maman : Cassie sera en sécurité auprès de son nouveau papa et nous au lieu de se retrouver très loin chez un fiancé dans dix jours. Affirma Scorpius.

\- Scorpius j'ai peur mais je te promets de vous emmener loin d'ici. Jura Astoria.

\- Merci Maman.

\- Scorpius j'espère seulement que nous ne brisons pas la vie de Cassie: elle n'a pas encore fait de magie donc Merlin seul sait ce qui se passera après sa transformation car son nouveau papa peut avoir des enfants cracmols. Rappela Astoria.

\- Maman tu préfère une petite fille cracmolle heureuse ou une sorcière malheureuse ?

\- Une cracmolle heureuse. Décréta Astoria sans hésitation.

\- Je préfère une sœur cracmolle moi aussi donc c'est décidé on devient chinois comme ce monsieur. Affirma Scorpius._ »

* * *

Tous deux continuèrent de discuter encore quelques instants et décidèrent de faire profil bas pour endormir la méfiance des autres Malefoy. Ensuite, Astoria reprit son parchemin afin de répondre à sa mystérieuse interlocutrice :

« _ _Mrs nous avons bien reçu les photos : je prendrai donc l'apparence de cette femme_. Rédigea Astoria.

\- _Je suis contente de savoir que son apparence vous plaise : je vous porterai ses cheveux et les potions lorsque le potioniste me les fera parvenir. _Affirma Pansy.

\- Maman remercie-là : Rose Weasley disait tout le temps que j'étais impoli mais son opinion ne m'intéressait pas. En revanche, dis merci à cette femme pour son aide car on va s'enfuir grâce à elle et son cousin. Conseilla Scorpius.

_\- Mrs : je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire merci mais je veux vraiment le faire cette fois-ci. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. _Ecrivit Astoria.

_\- De rien Mrs : l'essentiel c'est que vous puissiez partir de chez vous tous les trois et enfin vivre en paix._ Répondit Pansy.

_\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux Mrs :_ ne prenez pas ma hâte pour un ordre ou un caprice de ma part _mais ma fille a été fiancée par son père pour régler une dette de jeu. Or, mon beau-père a su que ce n'est pas sa première perte donc il donné sa bénédiction pour les fiançailles de mon enfant avec le créancier de mon époux en échange de l'annulation de la dette. Mrs : je ne l'ai pas vu mais le fiancé de ma fille est un adulte qui veut emmener mon enfant chez lui à l'étranger dans dix jours après un dîner de famille pour célébrer l'événement _! _J'avoue avoir très peur de ses motivations même s'il a donné sa parole de sang pur que ses intentions sont honnêtes d'après mon beau-père._ Révéla Astoria.

_\- Quelle horreur : je ne crois pas ce type car seul un serment inviolable est valable à mes yeux. _Toutefois,_ ne vous inquiétez pas car nous ne laisserons pas ce type emmener votre fille Mrs. Nous n'avons pas encore les potions mais je vous jure que vous serez libres tous les trois avant la fin de ces dix jours._ Jura Pansy.

_\- Merci vraiment pour votre aide à vous et votre groupe. Mon beau-père a ordonné à mon mari de ne pas nous maltraiter en ces jours afin que nous ne soyons pas amochés au moment de ce fameux dîner, néanmoins, il me tarde de fuir. Enfin, remerciez particulièrement votre cousin de notre part. Nous avons vu ses photos et elles nous ont plu_. Rédigea Astoria soulagée.

_\- Je suis contente de savoir que ses photos vous ont plu, je le lui dirai._ Affirma Pansy.

_\- Votre cousin a l'air vraiment gentil et rassurant, ce qui nous change grandement de mon mari. _Griffonna Astoria.

\- _Mon cousin est vraiment très gentil même s'il a ses défauts comme tout le monde. Donc vous ne vivrez absolument pas le même calvaire qu'avec votre mari._ Promit Pansy.

\- Maman demande qu'est-ce qu'il a comme défauts. Ordonna Scorpius.

\- _Quels sont ses défauts ?_ Demanda Astoria.

_\- Il est parfois têtu mais pas du tout méchant. Mon cousin est un vieux garçon donc il n'a pas l'habitude d'une vie en couple ou des compromis: aussi, vous devrez être patiente avec lui. Il est assez désordonné mais il sait vraiment bien cuisiner en compensation et sait même faire sa lessive, ce qui est rare chez un sorcier._ _Enfin, il est très discret, voire, réservé donc il peut sembler froid au premier abord mais ce n'est pas le cas._ Écrivit Pansy.

_\- Je m'attendais à pire, ce n'est pas grave pour le désordre car mon elfe de maison pourra s'occuper de la maison. L'essentiel c'est qu'il nous libère de mon premier mari et donne une certaine sérénité à mes enfants. _Affirma Astoria._ »

* * *

Ensuite, Pansy attendit l'heure du rendez-vous fixé par Ronald avant de confier ses enfants à sa mère. Elle retourna donc en Grande-Bretagne et discuta de la situation avec les autres dont Hermione convoquée en urgence par la Serpentarde. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout serra les poings comme le reste de l'assistance tout en regrettant sincèrement de ne pas pouvoir forcer la porte du manoir Malefoy pour libérer les trois malheureux. Ils attendirent donc avec impatience l'arrivée d'Harry qui avait accepté l'invitation avant de suivre les deux couples, Gyrin et Archibald chez Mac Kintosh qui avait fait livrer leurs repas à sa demeure.

L'auror observa l'agitation de l'assistance dont celle d'Hermione mais il constata que la raison de cette invitation ne serait pas dévoilée tout de suite puisque la conversation tourna autour de banalités. Après le repas, Archibald proposa de passer au salon pour le digestif pendant que Pansy priait Potter de rester un instant afin de discuter entre eux. Harry observa aussitôt la jeune femme et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole après le départ de l'assistance:

« _ Harry. Commença-t-elle en prenant soin de l'appeler par son prénom comme il le lui avait demandé dimanche.

\- Oui Pansy ? Répondit Harry.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de notre conversation au sujet de Malefoy et sa tendance brutale ?

\- Oui je m'en souviens.

\- Étiez-vous sérieux lorsque vous aviez proposé votre aide pour sauver sa famille ? L'interrogea Pansy.

\- Oui je l'étais et je le suis toujours. Répondit Harry aussitôt sur le qui-vive.

\- Pourriez-vous donc rendre service à mon cousin dans ce cas ?

\- Lequel ? Interrogea Harry intrigué.

\- Mon cousin va bientôt se marier et devenir le papa de deux enfants. D'après le pacte conclu avec le Ministère, Gyrin a droit au service de protection pour sa famille lui aussi. Donc pourriez-vous faire en sorte que vos collègues ne s'interrogent pas sur l'introduction tardive de sa femme et ses enfants au sein du service de protection ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Ce ne sont pas les enfants biologiques de Gyrin n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Harry qui se demandait si elle parlait bien d'Astoria et ses gosses.

\- Ils le deviendront grâce à une potion ADN. Affirma Pansy.

\- Et le père de ces enfants n'est pas contre cette adoption ou leur départ? Demanda Harry pour tenter de comprendre les rouages du plan de la Serpentarde.

\- Cet homme n'en saura rien car il ne se soucie pas de ses gosses. Décréta Pansy.

\- Pansy : êtes-vous certaine que le père de ces gosses ne se soucient pas d'eux ? Vous savez que Gyrin commet un rapt d'enfants dans le cas contraire ? Je ne suis pas un idiot : vous voulez aider Astoria Malefoy à fuir en compagnie de ses enfants donc soyez sincère avec moi. Ces trois personnes sont-elles vraiment en danger au point que vous soyez contraintes d'enlever des enfants à leur père ? Insista Harry.

\- Harry : je vais être sincère avec vous puisque vous le souhaitez.

\- Oui Pansy : je n'aime pas les fioritures, ni les mensonges alors vous devez tout me dire si vous souhaitez obtenir mon aide. Affirma Harry.

\- Malefoy a manifestement des dettes de jeu. Apparemment, il a fiancé Cassiopée sa fille de deux ans et demi à un adulte qui effacera sa dette de jeu en échange. Alors franchement, vous laisseriez cette gamine à un père de ce genre ou avec un fiancé qui va l'emmener à l'étranger loin de sa famille à son âge ? Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Vous êtes sérieuse ? Demanda Harry livide.

\- Oui car Astoria ne peut pas mentir quand elle écrit sur le parchemin donc son mari va vraiment donner sa fille à un étranger. Enfin, sachez aussi que Malefoy a retiré son fils de l'école parce que Scorpius souffre d'énurésie. Aussi, ce fumier a décidé de régler le problème en le « dressant » pour l'empêcher de recommencer. Il a commencé à le battre lui aussi mais Lucius lui a ordonné de ne pas frapper sa famille pendant dix jours afin qu'ils ne soient pas trop amochés au moment du dîner qui célébrera les fiançailles de Cassiopée. Voulez-vous vraiment laisser ces malheureux auprès de ces malades ? Répliqua Pansy.

\- Non… Affirma Harry écœuré par Malefoy.

\- …

\- Pansy vous avez inclus Ron et Hermione dans votre plan ? Interrogea Harry inquiet

\- Ils m'ont proposé leur aide de façon spontanée Harry : je n'ai forcé la main de personne. Insista Pansy.

\- Oui mais ils risquent d'aller à Azkaban pour enlèvement d'enfants si votre plan échoue. Aussi, votre plan est-il sur ?

\- Rien n'est jamais certain mais nous sommes contraints d'agir dans l'urgence car la petite Cassie sera donnée à son fiancé dans dix jours et partira avec lui à l'étranger si nous ne faisons rien. Répondit Pansy.

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres moyen pour les sauver Pansy ?

\- Franchement, je n'en vois aucun mais je suivrais toutes vos directives avec joie si vous connaissez un meilleur moyen. Jura Pansy.

\- Je n'en connais malheureusement pas. Donc comment comptez-vous procéder ?

\- Astoria ne sait pas encore qui je suis car nous communiquons grâce à un parchemin. Avoua Pansy avant de tout révéler à Harry…

\- Pansy : je sais que certains sang-purs utilisent des sorts de traçage donc vous êtes certaine que le changement d'ADN effacera celui de Malefoy sur les enfants mais aussi le sort qui lie Astoria à ce fumier à cause de leur mariage ? S'enquit Harry après son récit.

\- Oui : le groupe chargé d'aider les femme battues procède ainsi en Mongolie et cela a toujours marché. Confirma Pansy.

\- Vous avez manifestement pensé à tout. Estima Harry.

\- Je l'espère mais vos suggestions sont les bienvenues si vous trouvez des failles dans ce plan ou une meilleure solution car je n'étais qu'un minuscule rouage dans mon groupe en Mongolie. Aussi, c'est la première fois que j'organise une chose d'une telle ampleur. Avoua Pansy.

\- Certes, je vais réfléchir de mon coté et je vous ferai savoir si quelque chose me vient à l'esprit.

\- Merci Harry : vous vous chargez donc de faire en sorte que la famille de Gyrin bénéficie du programme de protection sans susciter d'interrogation de la part des aurors ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Je le ferai dés aujourd'hui Pansy, néanmoins, nous devons parler des documents d'identité : ne les donnez pas à Hermione mais à moi car je peux régler rapidement la question du service d'immigration contrairement à ma belle-sœur. Affirma Harry.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui car la famille de Gyrin sera intégrée au service de protection des témoins donc cela n'étonnera personne si je porte des documents au service de l'immigration et les papiers seront tout de suite archivés sans aucune enquête. Par contre, Hermione n'est pas très appréciée par les autres services que le sien : l'autre jour elle est allée voir celui des affaires familiales et elle s'est faite congédiée en moins de deux. Les gens ont ensuite fulminé pendant des jours contre ce qu'ils considèrent une « intrusion » de sa part. Révéla Harry.

\- Ah…

\- Aussi, j'ai peur que son intromission au service de l'immigration ne provoque l'hostilité des employés qui risquent de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de la famille de votre cousin. Poursuivit Harry.

\- Je n'en savais rien Harry donc heureusement que vous me l'avez dit sinon, nous risquions de tout gâcher. Avoua Pansy.

\- Hermione ne se doute pas de l'hostilité des gens donc elle ne pouvait pas imaginer les risques. Aussi, essayez d'impliquer Hermione et Ron le moins possible dans cette histoire parce que vous, vous n'attirez pas l'attention mais Hermione oui puisque c'est un personnage public. Affirma Harry.

\- Je suis désolée de demander de l'aide mais je ne suis pas Merlin Harry donc il faut vraiment que quelqu'un s'occupe du service de l'immigration. Avoua Pansy.

\- Je m'en occuperai moi-même sous le prétexte d'agir pour le programme de protection : je suis insoupçonnable aux yeux des gens.

\- Harry Potter va défier la Loi et nous aider à commettre un crime ? Demanda Pansy légèrement amusée.

\- Je pense que cette action est une chose exceptionnelle n'est-ce pas ? Insista Harry.

\- Oui cette action est vraiment dictée par les dangers en courus par Astoria et ses enfants. On ne peut pas laisser un pervers emmener Cassie aux Etats-Unis. Confirma Pansy d'un ton plus sérieux.

\- Donc je vais vous aider car c'est la seule manière de sauver ces trois malheureux qui ne seraient pas contraints de fuir un taré si je n'étais pas intervenu en faveur des Malefoy. Le Magenmagot voulait condamner les Malefoy à la prison à perpétuité avant mon intervention en leur faveur vous savez ?

\- Non, je n'en savais rien. Confessa Pansy.

\- Sans mon intervention, Daphné Malefoy serait probablement encore en vie et sa sœur ne fuirait pas un mari violent pour protéger ses enfants. Donc je veux réparer mon erreur en couvrant vos actes cette fois-ci mais vous devrez limiter les risques pour Ron et Hermione. Affirma Harry songeur.

\- Très bien : je vais en sorte de m'occuper de la « partie active » du plan avec Gyrin, mon mari et Archibald tout en ménageant la susceptibilité des Weasley. Promit Pansy.

\- Ok.

\- Par contre, je ne veux pas les mettre totalement de coté car la perspective de participer au plan a provoqué un très léger rapprochement entre eux. Avoua Pansy.

\- Ah oui : ils se sont enfin rapprochés ? Demanda Harry empli d'espoir.

\- Juste un peu mais au moins ils font quelque chose ensemble pour une fois.

\- Merci de les aider. Dit Harry sincère car il ne voulait pas voir ses deux amis se séparer.

\- Merci à vous de m'aider pour la famille de Gyrin. Par contre, vous ne devez rien dire à ma mère, mon frère, Naé ou nos parents car ils ne savent rien sur toute cette histoire. Répondit Pansy._ »

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Draco Malefoy et de ses parents ? Comment trouvez-vous la réaction d'Astoria et son fils ? Enfin, que pensez-vous de la conversation entre Harry et Pansy ou de leur accord ? _**


	76. Good Bye Mongolia

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Ce chapitre est assez petit mais je ne voulais pas insérer le départ de la famille dans un chapitre plus long car cela me semblait hors-sujet. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Pansy contempla une dernière fois sa Ger maintenant vide puisque les elfes avaient transporté les derniers meubles en Ecosse et les affaires de la famille pour le voyage dans le camping-car en compagnie de l'orchidée des deux époux car Toorj craignait de l'abîmer en cas de transplanage. L'orchidée s'était un peu reprise depuis le mois dernier, néanmoins, elle restait encore très fragile donc le Mongol entendait bien la traiter avec délicatesse. La sorcière chassa ses pensées au sujet de la plante puis elle songea que l'achat de cette Ger en décembre 2014 avait été un premier pas pour sa nouvelle indépendance quand elle avait pu l'acheter avec son propre salaire moldu et non sa part de l'argent de la vente de la maison. Pansy était consciente du désir de sa mère de la garder chez elle, néanmoins, la jeune femme ressentait alors le besoin de vivre pour son compte au bout de plusieurs mois de cohabitation. C'était cependant la première fois que Pansy vivait vraiment seule puisqu'elle vécut d'abord au manoir familial des Parkinson, à la Ger d'Odval après son arrivée en Mongolie puis avec son mari dans leur propre demeure, chez les Adiriig et enfin auprès de sa mère après sa répudiation.

Aussi, Pansy avait appris à vivre seule jusqu'au retour de Toorj au bercail. A présent, les choses changeraient de nouveau puisque le couple commencerait une véritable seconde vie commune en Ecosse, néanmoins, la sorcière n'oublierait pas sa vie à la Ger car ce fut une expérience très utile qui lui permit de réaliser qu'elle pouvait vivre seule au lieu de s'accrocher aux autres. La jeune femme se sentait ainsi plus forte et capable de s'en sortir toute seule de nouveau si nécessaire. Elle chassa ensuite ses pensées avant de transplaner à la Ger qui lui servait de garage car sa famille l'attendait. Les enfants se précipitèrent sur leur mère puis ils voulurent monter à bord du camping-car décoré à l'intérieur et empli de friandise ainsi que de quelques jeux neufs pour l'occasion.

En effet, les adultes désiraient entretenir une ambiance festive à bord du véhicule afin de créer de beaux souvenirs pour leurs fils y compris Toorjii, même si ce dernier était le seul enfant conscient des véritables raisons de leur départ. Alléchés par la perspective du voyage, la vision des décorations, des petits cadeaux, des friandises, des DVD ainsi que des jeux, les cadets de Toorjii s'installèrent joyeusement sur les banquettes sans se douter que ce départ était peut-être définitif.

Effectivement, les trois garçons étaient convaincus de retourner en Mongolie cet été pour les vacances même s'ils n'en avaient encore pas parlé avec leurs parents. En revanche, Toorjii était conscient qu'un éventuel retour en Mongolie, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours, n'aurait probablement pas lieu avant bien longtemps, voire, peut-être, jamais à moins de la fin des hostilités de la part des deux clans.

L'adolescent contempla donc avec attention les lieux une dernière fois puis il observa son frère Nansal convaincu d'obtenir sa fameuse console à Tsagaan Sar et Severus déjà en train de s'imaginer dévaler les pistes de ski en compagnie de ses nouveaux camarades d'école moldue sans se douter qu'ils ne verraient peut-être jamais plus leurs premiers amis restés à Altaï. Enfin, Toorjii songea que Kushi et Saejin seraient les seuls membres de la fratrie à ne jamais participer à la course des enfants mongols lors des fêtes du Nadaam sorcier en juin contrairement à Nansal et lui les années précédentes ou encore Severus l'année dernière. L'adolescent jeta donc un regard songeur sur sa cadette endormie dans sa nacelle solidement attachée sur l'une des banquettes de la seconde dînette.

En revanche, ses trois frères avaient déjà monopolisé la première dînette bien plus grande afin de pouvoir étaler les jeux ainsi que les DVD. Ils s'étaient assis joyeusement à leurs places avant d'attacher leurs ceintures puis ils applaudirent leur mère au moment du démarrage du véhicule sans se douter de sa tristesse ainsi que l'appréhension de leur père à l'idée de quitter son pays natal. Toorj s'efforça cependant de se reprendre en songeant au futur qui les attendait et à son père en Ecosse avant d'encourager Pansy de son mieux. Ensuite, la jeune femme observa les elfes ouvrir les pans de la Ger puis elle engagea la première vitesse afin de sortir du « garage » à l'insu des aurors puisque le véhicule avait été submergé de sortilèges d'illusion par les elfes. Ces derniers refermèrent soigneusement la Ger et transplanèrent en Ecosse en attendant d'être appelés par leur maîtresse.

Entre-temps, Pansy alluma la radio afin d'entendre une dernière fois les commentaires du commentateur moldu et se mit à rouler dans la neige afin de rejoindre la route située plus loin. Les garçons utilisèrent leurs jeux et ne se rendirent pas compte des kilomètres parcourus jusqu'au moment où leur mère voulut faire une pause. La sorcière quitta donc la route et dissimula le camping-car derrière des amas de neige puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'aire de repos dans cette partie de la Mongolie. Toorj l'incita ensuite à s'asseoir auprès de Saejin avant de réchauffer le repas préparé par les elfes.

Une fois la famille restaurée, le sorcier convoqua les elfes qui affirmèrent se charger de cette partie du voyage puisqu'il faisait maintenant nuit noire. Ils sortirent quelques instant dehors pour lancer de nombreux sorts pendant que la famille convertit la seconde dînette en canapé d'angle afin de regarder un film afin de contenter les enfants surexcités. Entre-temps, Haje et Hie s'installèrent à la place du conducteur et son copilote avant de lancer un dernier sort puis Kushi montra à ses frères la lévitation du camping-car à travers la fenêtre :

« _ Regardez : on vole !

\- Oui t'as raison : on n'est plus au sol ! Renchérit Severus.

\- Haje et Hie sont en train de faire léviter le véhicule. Expliqua leur père.

\- C'est comme l'avion alors. Estima Toorjii.

\- Oui. Répondit son père.

\- Et tu n'es pas vert cette fois ? Demanda Nansal hilare à son père.

\- Mais non, je ne suis pas vert. Répondit Toorj parfaitement tranquille.

\- Alors on peut prendre un avion la prochaine fois. Plaisanta Toorjii qui se souvenait parfaitement de la tête de son géniteur durant le décollage de l'avion.

\- Non : le voyage en camping-car est gratuit donc c'est bien plus intéressant que l'avion. Affirma aussitôt son père.

\- Mouais il va quand même falloir faire le plein pour rouler le jour… Répliqua Nansal hilare.

\- Bon : vous voulez jouer à un jeu ou regarder un film avant de vous coucher ? Demanda Toorj pour changer de sujet._ »

Après le visionnage du film choisi par les garçons, Toorj se rendit auprès des deux elfes qui assurèrent se reposer d'ici peu après l'arrivée des parents d'Haje qui prendraient leur place. Rassuré sur les manœuvres des elfes, le mongol retourna auprès de ses enfants en train de se chamailler afin de savoir qui dormirait dans les lits superposés ou les couchettes des deux dînettes puisque les parents dormiraient dans la capucine. A la fin, Toorj régla le conflit en utilisant sa baguette pour transformer le matelas deux places sous la plus grande dînette en deux couchettes d'une place chacun. Les deux plus grands furent ainsi satisfaits de ne pas devoir partager le même lit puis les cadets se ruèrent sur les lits superposés.

Ensuite, le mongol aida sa femme à positionner le couffin offert par Ron sur la dernière couchette obtenue après le repli de la seconde dînette. Il fit également apparaître des rideaux autour des couchettes afin que chacun enfant puisse bénéficier de son propre espace d'après Toorj. De toute façon, il estimait Pansy pourrait rapidement se retrouver aux cotés du bébé grâce au Rite du Sang si le nourrisson la réclamait durant la nuit.

* * *

Enfin, les deux époux se retirèrent après avoir souhaité bonne nuit aux enfants. Toorj tira aussitôt le rideau et lança un _Assurdiato_ puis il se tourna vers son épouse silencieuse avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Voilà c'est le grand soir.

\- Le grand soir ? Demanda Pansy surprise.

\- C'est le grand soir de notre départ. Spécifia son mari.

\- Ah oui…

\- Tu es triste ? S'enquit Toorj qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour exprimer ses propres sentiments.

\- Oui mais toi aussi non ? Demanda la sorcière.

\- La Mongolie est mon pays natal Pansy : j'y ai toujours vécu et je nous voyais vieillir main dans la main dans notre maison au cœur de la steppe plus tard donc je suis vraiment triste. Déplora Toorj.

\- Tu regrettes de partir.

\- Oui mais je maintiens mes propos tenus en Chine : l'essentiel c'est de rester ensemble tous les sept et en vie sans devoir trembler tous les jours donc je pars sans problème pour nous assurer un futur. C'est juste que c'est un mauvais moment à passer mais ça ira mieux demain quand on sera plus loin. Dit Toorj sincère.

\- Je suis triste moi aussi tu sais car je me sentais à la maison ici après avoir fui la Grande-Bretagne mais je te promets que nous parviendrons à nous sentir chez nous en Ecosse aussi. Se reprit Pansy pour encourager son conjoint.

\- Oui j'imagine.

\- Enfin, nous reviendrons ici un jour Toorj je te le promets : même si, ce sera simplement pour des vacances puisque les enfants feront probablement leur vie en Grande-Bretagne après leurs études à Poudlard. Dit la jeune femme.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourra revenir un jour même pour peu de temps seulement ? Demanda son mari avec espoir.

\- Les deux clans finiront bien par nous oublier un jour ou mon père trouvera un moyen de les contraindre à le faire donc nous pourrons ensuite revenir ici de temps en temps. Dit Pansy.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourra de nouveau fêter Tsagaan Sar ici un jour ou même assister au Nadaam ? Insista Toorj.

\- Oui : on le fera mais pas tout de suite. En attendant on va organiser notre premier Tsagaan Sar en Ecosse. Promit Pansy._ »

Les deux sorciers discutèrent encore un peu puis la sorcière enlaça son mari afin de le réconforter sans en avoir l'air puisqu'elle était consciente que Toorj se retenait de son mieux pour ne pas verser de larmes. Le sorcier finit par se tourner vers elle avant de l'embrasser avidement tout en estimant que l'essentiel n'était pas de rester ici mais d'avoir retrouvé sa femme ainsi que réuni leur famille au lieu de continuer à faire souffrir les siens.

Au cours de leurs effusions, les gestes du mongol devinrent de plus en plus lascifs tout comme ceux de Pansy puis il lança un regard intense à sa femme. Les deux époux ressentaient une gêne immense en raison de la présence de leurs gosses dans le véhicule même si la mise en place des tentures garantissait une espèce de chambre à chacun. Toutefois, les deux sorciers, troublés et stressés éprouvaient vraiment le besoin viscéral de se rapprocher d'avantage durant un moment si angoissant à leurs yeux mais qui était aussi leur dernière nuit en Mongolie.

Au bout d'un moment, Toorj lança donc plusieurs sorts pour s'assurer du silence mais aussi de l'impénétrabilité de leur alcôve ainsi que du maintien de la tenture en place. Ensuite les gestes du sorcier furent un peu maladroits tout comme ceux de Pansy car tous deux avaient l'impression de se redécouvrir après tant d'années de séparation. Toorj faisait aussi de son mieux pour détendre sa femme encore troublée par l'apparition de Tsetseg au chalet la veille. Tous deux finirent enfin par s'unir et en éprouvèrent un immense soulagement mais aussi un grand réconfort, même si leur moment fut bref ainsi que silencieux à cause de la présence des enfants pas loin. Ce ne fut pas la nuit la plus passionnée de toute leur vie, néanmoins, cela scellait le début de leur nouvelle existence à deux. D'ailleurs, Toorj se sentait enfin de nouveau totalement accepté par son épouse même s'il avait été sincère en affirmant lui rendre sa liberté si des désaccords subsistaient encore d'ici un an.

Effectivement, le sorcier était conscient que tous leurs problèmes conjugaux n'étaient pas réglés d'un seul coup malgré la restauration du rite du Sang ou encore la reprise de leurs ébats. Il se promit donc silencieusement de tout faire pour aplanir les difficultés et serra son épouse contre lui. Les deux conjoints restèrent ensuite blottis l'un contre l'autre sans chercher à parler pour le moment. Aucun d'eux n'ouvrit le rideau de la petite lucarne pour contempler la Mongolie qu'ils traversèrent afin de parvenir jusqu'à la frontière avec la Russie au petit jour. Effectivement, les elfes avaient léviter l'engin depuis le campement près de la ville d'Altaï jusqu'à un poste-frontière à la lisière de la Sibérie.

* * *

_**Voilà, je sais qu'un voyage "aussi long" peut surprendre mais je n'ai pas voulu donner aux elfes la vitesse d'un avion. Donc c'est la raison pour laquelle ils ont mis toute la nuit pour traverser la Mongolie et ne se sont pas retrouvés en Ecosse dés le lendemain. **_


	77. Préparation du plan de Libération

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Voici la suite du voyage de Pansy mais aussi les débuts du plan de libération d'Astoria et des enfants. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Quelques heure plus tard, les deux époux déjà levés et prêts s'occupèrent de Saejin en attendant le réveil de leurs fils ainsi que l'ouverture du poste frontière. Toorj observa les panneaux trilingues en mongol, russes mais aussi anglais avant de retenir un soupir. Il fut ensuite contraint de chasser ses pensées à la vue de Toorjii en train de se révéler d'un bond de son lit puis son fils affirma vouloir assister au passage de la frontière. Son père acquiesça et s'efforça de reprendre une expression plus sereine devant son gamin. Ce dernier réveilla ses frères à coups d'oreillers avant de déclencher une bataille générale rapidement réglée par leur géniteur qui utilisa également sa baguette pour remettre les dînettes en place avant de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Vers neuf heures, Toorj inquiet alla voir le poste-frontière afin de s'informer de la raison de sa fermeture inhabituelle avant de retenir un juron après avoir compris de la bouche des douaniers que le poste-frontière suspendait ses activités à cause d'un problème du coté russe. Pansy lui conseilla de prendre son mal en patience puis tous deux proposèrent aux enfants de visiter Altanboulag la dernière petite ville mongole frontalière. Les garçons acquiescèrent puis Toorj cessa de se lamenter car cette « pause inattendue » lui permettait de rester encore un peu chez lui. Aussi, il renonça à lancer un sort aux douaniers puis suivit sa famille en ville. Les sorciers s'arrêtèrent d'abord dans un petit local pour prendre un second petit-déjeuner et discutèrent avec le propriétaire du local.

Ce dernier leur expliqua que la ville était un lieu d'échange entre la Russie et la Mongolie. Depuis quelques années, la bourgade avait obtenu la création d'une zone franche, ce qui procurait de nombreux emplois aux autochtones mais aussi les autres habitants de la province. Il conseilla donc à la famille de profiter de leur pause forcée pour visiter les magasins présents afin de trouver des articles mongols, russes ou encore chinois à de très bons prix. Toorj et Pansy se consultèrent puis ils se rendirent dans les boutiques moldues afin de profitèrent de leurs Tugrik pour effectuer de nombreux achats puisque la monnaie mongole ne détenait aucune valeur au change. Les enfants en profitèrent aussitôt pour obtenir d'autres jeux et dvd ou encore des accessoires. Severus utilisa également l'appareil de son père pour photographier leurs péripéties.

Enfin, ils retournèrent au poste-frontière et constatèrent que la frontière était enfin rouverte car les Russes avaient manifestement résolu leurs problèmes. Pansy se remit donc au volant et s'enfila dans la queue pendant que ses fils regardaient un DVD. Au bout d'un moment, la sorcière parvint enfin au niveau de barrière. La jeune femme ouvrit donc sa vitre et tendit au douanier mongol les passeports moldus de sa famille ainsi que le visa touristique qui leur permettait d'entrer en Russie puisque ce précieux sésame avait été obtenu quelques jours plus tôt grâce à quelques coups de baguette magique sur l'un des employés de l'ambassade russe située à Oulan-Bator. Le douanier exécuta rapidement les formalités avant de laisser passer la petite famille qui s'arrêta de nouveau à 500 mètres pour l'inspection par la douane russe cette fois-ci.

Après un contrôle attentif des documents d'identité, du véhicule ainsi que des biens transportés, le douanier laissa enfin camping-car entrer en Russie. Si les enfants curieux s'agglutinaient aux vitres pour observer ce petit coin de Sibérie situé dans la république de Bouriatie, Toorj préférait contempler la frontière mongole. Toutefois, le sorcier finit par chasser ses pensées au bout d'une heure de route car sa femme lui demanda de veiller aux conditions de la route manifestement pas bien entretenue. Effectivement, le mongol nota le délabrement des voies puis il oublia momentanément sa tristesse afin de réparer à distance les trous, les chaussées défoncées ou autres qui s'étalaient sous leurs yeux pour que Pansy puisse conduire sans encombre. La jeune femme affirma qu'il rendait service également aux automobilistes moldus. Ensuite, Pansy convoqua Birdie (la seule elfe qui n'avait pas travaillé cette nuit) afin de savoir si les aurors avaient déjà compris leur départ ou non.

L'elfe la rassura sur le fait que les aurors les imaginaient encore calfeutrés dans la Ger. Birdie avait également porté Kenji désireux de donner le change à sœur au volant durant la journée. La famille poursuivit son voyage avant de s'arrêter un moment à Oulan-Oude la capitale de la Bouriatie pour faire une pause. Enfin, le petit groupe reprit sa route mais Kenji voulut s'arrêter plus loin afin d'observer le Lac Baïkal. Kenji parla également à ses neveux du _transmongol _et du _transsibérien_ puis Toorjii se promit de prendre ces deux trains un jour. Les sorciers remontèrent en voiture quelques minutes plus tard et traversèrent une partie de la Sibérie. Les garçons étaient tellement curieux face à toutes les nouveautés rencontrées qu'ils en oublièrent même de songer à la Mongolie. Vers dix-neuf heures selon le fuseau horaire de cette partie de la Sibérie, Pansy transplana avec Kenji afin de le ramener chez lui. Une fois à Aviemore, elle discuta avec Gyrin et Archibald qui lui montra les potions ADN enfin données par le sorcier chinois :

« _ Alors ça y est, nous avons les potions. Dit simplement Pansy.

\- Oui. Confirma Archibald.

\- Archibald combien avez-vous du dépenser pour l'achat de ces potions ? Demanda Gyrin.

\- Rien. Répondit Mac Kintosh.

\- Non Archibald : je tiens à vous les rembourser car ce genre de potion sont vendues à des prix extrêmement élevés et j'en ai conscience. Donc il n'est pas question de vous priver de votre argent pour m'aider à libérer ma future famille. Insista Gyrin surpris.

\- Non je n'ai vraiment rien dépensé Gyrin : le potioniste a une dette tellement élevée envers les Parkinson qu'il était très heureux de pouvoir en déduire une partie grâce à ces trois potions. Ce type m'a même dit de vous dire Pansy qu'il était à votre disposition si vous avez besoin d'autre chose. Affirma Archibald.

\- Bon alors je rembourserai Pansy et Toorj.

\- Mais non, nous ne voulons rien Gyrin : considère ça comme notre cadeau de mariage. Décréta Pansy.

\- Mais c'est trop… Protesta Gyrin.

\- Non, ce n'est pas trop et c'est tout. _Décréta Pansy._ Archibald avez-vous pu parler avec l'amie de votre oncle afin de régler la question des documents d'identité ?

\- Oui et cette femme est d'accord, néanmoins, elle pose une condition. Avoua Archibald.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Cette dame ne s'est pas mariée et n'a pas d'enfants donc elle souhaite vraiment devenir la mère adoptive d'Astoria afin d'avoir une famille. Révéla Archibald.

\- Mm, je veux bien mais nous devons d'abord demander à Astoria ce qu'elle en pense car elle n'imaginait probablement pas l'arrivée d'une maman surprise. Estima Pansy.

\- Oui mais cela pourrait nous servir car cette dame est écossaise donc elle est disposée à venir à Aviemore afin de corroborer les faits aux yeux des moldus mais aussi des sorciers lorsque Gyrin et sa femme finiront par s'y rendre. Insista Archibald

\- Oui c'est une idée._ Reconnut Pansy songeuse._ Le seul truc c'est que j'ai fait croire à Serin que sa sœur a été adoptée par des moldus.

\- Ce n'est qu'un détail : Astoria pourra dire qu'elle a menti sur le statut de ses parents adoptifs pour blesser d'avantage ses géniteurs. Proposa Archibald. _ »

XXXX

Après cette conversation, Gyrin remercia sa cousine puis lui montra l'avancée du nettoyage du second chalet avant de la suivre chez Ron en compagnie d'Archibald. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ronald envoya un patronus à sa femme ainsi qu'Harry car la sorcière désirait les emmener au camping-car afin de faire le point sur la situation. Pour une fois, Hermione rentra donc plus tôt chez elle sans donner d'explications à ses collègues surpris et sans se douter de la peine de son mari conscient du retour anticipé de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout non pas pour passer du temps avec lui mais pour discuter de la situation en compagnie des autres. Une fois la jeune femme et Harry arrivés, Pansy fit transplaner tout le petit groupe dont Hugo au camping-car.

Le petit garçon retrouva les garçons avant de chahuter avec eux sans se soucier de la conversation des adultes. Pendant ce temps, Ronald constata avec plaisir que le couffin offert le 4 février était devenu le lit provisoire de Saejin durant la nuit ou encore tous les arrêts du véhicule puisque le bébé s'y était assoupi. Il observa également Toorj tirer la tenture pour isoler le nourrisson dont le couffin était installé dans la capucine pour le moment. Entre-temps, Harry curieux observa le pré où s'était installée la famille pour ce soir avant de demander au mongol des détails sur le voyage. Le sorcier montra aussitôt aux adultes le plan détaillé mais aussi les cartes car il ne se fiait pas totalement au signal GPS des moldus.

Au bout de quelques instants, la conversation prit enfin un tour plus sérieux afin d'évoquer Astoria. Pansy annonça donc à son mari et les britanniques qu'Archibald avait obtenu les potions. Hermione demanda alors à Pansy si elle comptait bientôt se rendre auprès d'Astoria ou non. La jeune femme affirma devoir en parler avec la sorcière afin de fixer la date de leur rencontre. Pansy prit donc son parchemin pour écrire à Astoria.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Astoria se reposait dans sa chambre en compagnie de Scorpius et Cassie après un long essayage chez _Tissard et Brodette_ sous la surveillance de Mrs Malefoy senior… En son for intérieur, Narcissa détenait une peine immense pour sa bru ainsi que ses petits-enfants mais la sorcière obéissait aveuglément à son mari comme toute bonne épouse sang-pure. Aussi, Mrs Malefoy senior exécutait les ordres de Lucius et surveillait donc les faits ou gestes de sa belle-fille durant les essayages pour éviter une tentative de fuite de sa part, néanmoins, elle estimait qu'Astoria semblait s'être résignée puisque la jeune femme ne se rebellait plus. Toutefois, la sorcière était loin de se douter qu'il s'agissait d'une feinte soumission en attendant l'arrivée des potions qui permettrait à sa future ex belle-fille de commencer une nouvelle vie loin des Malefoy. Narcissa était donc maintenant en train de se reposer dans sa propre chambre et ne risquait pas d'imaginer la soudaine vivacité d'Astoria après l'apparition de quelques mots sur le parchemin :

« _ _Mrs : les potions ADN sont arrivées donc êtes-vous toujours décidée à les utiliser sur vos enfants et vous ?_ Écrivit Pansy.

_\- Oui._ Confirma Astoria pour le plus grand soulagement de Scorpius.

_\- Très bien Mrs :_ dans ce cas, nous nous rencontrerons très bientôt lorsque votre elfe nous conduira chez vous. Répondit Pansy.

_\- Mrs je ne vous montrerai pas mon visage et mon nom restera inconnu tant que vous ne ferez pas le serment inviolable. _Rappela cependant Astoria prudente.

_\- Il en sera de même pour moi donc nous sommes d'accord toutes les deux. _La rassura Pansy.

_\- Bien : je suis désolée de vous sembler aussi méfiante mais je ne peux pas risquer la vie de mes enfants. _Se justifia Astoria.

_\- Il n'y a pas de mal car j'en ferai de même à votre place :_ _une promesse c'est bien mais un serment inviolable est plus sur_. Rédigea Pansy en bonne Parkinson.

_\- Vous avez raison _: _les promesses ne sont parfois que du vent_. Affirma Astoria tout en songeant à celles de Draco Malefoy durant leurs fiançailles.

\- Q_uand pouvons-nous nous rencontrer ?_ Griffonna Pansy.

_\- Après-demain à quatorze heures si vous voulez : je ne peux pas avant car ma belle-mère m'entraîne faire les magasins pour me choisir une robe mais aussi préparer le trousseau de ma fille. En revanche, elle ne s'occupera pas de moi après-demain puisqu'elle doit aider mon mari et mon beau-père qui sont en plein préparatifs pour leur rendez-vous chez un homme d'affaires étranger dans trois jours. _Rédigea Astoria loin de se douter des manigances de Lucius pour combler les pertes financières causées par Draco.

_\- Donc vous serez seule dans quelques jours Mrs ?_ Demanda aussitôt Pansy.

_\- Ma belle-_mère _veut accompagner mon mari et mon beau-père même s'ils n'aiment pas l'idée de me laisser seule_. Expliqua Astoria.

_\- Ce serait le moment idéal pour partir s'ils sont absents tous les trois._ Estima Pansy.

_\- Oui mais je ne sais pas comment ma belle-_mère _va les convaincre de la laisser venir_. Rédigea Astoria.

_\- Mrs votre fils peut-il jouer la comédie_ ? Demanda Pansy songeuse.

_\- Oui si c'est nécessaire, pourquoi ?_

_\- Parce qu'il pourrait se débrouiller pour jouer une scène où il demandera à son père ce que peut faire un sorcier sans baguette. Je suis prête à parier que votre mari va lui dire qu'un sorcier ne peut rien faire à moins d'être assez fort pour faire de la magie sans baguette. Il faudrait que votre fils fasse cette demande devant sa grand-mère comme ça, cette femme songera à ce fait et convaincra ainsi votre beau-père que vous ne pourrez rien faire en leur absence s'ils ont votre baguette et celle de votre fils._ Ecrivit Pansy sous le regard surpris d'Harry et Hermione pas habitués à voir le Pékinois ruser ainsi à Poudlard.

_\- C'est une très bonne idée :_ _le seul problème c'est que nous n'aurons plus de baguettes dans ce cas_. Regretta Astoria.

_\- Mon cousin ou moi vous emmèneront acheter une autre baguette plus tard mais pas chez Ollivander car c'est risqué. Je sais que c'est un gros sacrifice mais c'est le moyen le plus sur._ Affirma Pansy.

\- Maman : elle a raison et puis de toute façon, nous serons différents donc nous serons mieux avec d'autres baguettes. Estima Scorpius.

\- Oui tu as raison mais je n'aime pas l'idée que ton père les garde. Confessa sa mère.

\- Et si on faisait en sorte qu'il s'énerve et les casse ? Proposa Scorpius.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Astoria choquée.

\- Grand-père lui a dit de ne pas nous amocher donc il ne nous frappe pas mais on voit qu'il meurt d'envie de se défouler donc je peux faire en sorte de l'énerver si je taquine Cassie et qu'elle fait un gros caprice devant lui. Ensuite, tu verras que Papa va penser à nos baguettes et les casser pour nous punir. Affirma Scorpius.

\- Oui ce serait la solution même si ça m'en coûte de le laisser briser nos baguettes. Avoua Astoria attristée.

\- On n'a pas le choix Maman : tu préfères conserver ta baguette et voir Cassie partir chez un type ou la savoir avec toi en sécurité même si tu dois trouver une autre baguette ? Insista Scorpius extrêmement pragmatique.

\- Quelle question : je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous sauver toutes les deux._ Répondit sa mère._ _Mrs : nous allons agir ainsi puisque cela nous permettra de partir sans encombre._ Écrivit Astoria.

_\- Très bien : Mrs vous devez également savoir que la dame chargée de votre adoption veut réellement devenir votre mère adoptive. _

_\- Mm, c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?_ Demanda Astoria.

_\- Les membres du groupe pensent que c'est une bonne chose car vous auriez ainsi quelqu'un qui appuiera votre version._ _Maintenant c'est à vous de voir si vous acceptez cette femme : cette dame est restée seule donc vous lui apporteriez une famille._ Expliqua Pansy.

_\- Mm, je ne serai pas obligée de la voir tout le temps ?_ Interrogea Astoria.

_\- Non je ne pense pas. _Affirma Pansy_. _

_\- Alors j'accepte puisque cette femme me donnera une certaine légitimité._ Estima Astoria.

\- Pansy demandez à Astoria s'ils ont déjà choisi leurs prénoms : comme ça je pourrai m'occuper de leurs documents. Expliqua Archibald.

_\- Mrs avez-vous dejà choisi vos nouveaux prénoms (un membre de notre groupe va se charger de régler légalement votre adoption par cette dame dés ce soir si nous savons comment vous prénommer tous les trois.)._ Rédigea Pansy.

_\- Oui : mon fils a choisi Scott pour lui et souhaite appeler sa sœur Cristina si votre cousin accepte puisqu'il a un droit de regard sur les prénoms des enfants. Enfin, je vais m'appeler Ayleen. _Écrivit Astoria.

\- Je suis d'accord : ces prénoms me plaisent et le sien aussi donc dis-le lui. Demanda Gyrin à sa cousine.

_\- Mon cousin approuve le choix de vos trois prénoms qui lui plaisent beaucoup. _Écrivit Pansy.

_\- Tant mieux._

\- Parfait : je vais procéder à l'adoption. Affirma Archibald.

_\- Très bien alors vous aurez très bientôt de nouveaux documents et une nouvelle vie. Si tout se passe comme prévu, vous serez avec nous dans trois ou quatre jours au maximum. En attendant, mon cousin vous et moi nous verrons dans deux jours à quatorze heure._ Promit Pansy.

_\- Il me tarde d'y être Mrs. _Conclut Astoria. _ »

* * *

Les deux femmes discutèrent encore de quelques détails pratiques au sujet de leur rencontre comme le port de capuche pour dissimuler leurs visages avant le serment inviolable et la présence d'au moins un elfe de maisons de Pansy. Gyrin se promit de finir rapidement le nettoyage de la maison en compagnie des elfes puis il observa Toorj reprendre la parole :

« _ Ça y est on passe à la phase concrète. Dit Toorj.

\- Exact : que devons-nous faire ? Demanda Ron.

\- Eh bien, je dirai de tout organiser pour l'arrivée de la famille Gyrin mais aussi leurs documents. Je vais donc procéder à l'enregistrement de l'adoption donc les documents seront tout à fait légaux. Affirma Pansy.

\- Bon j'espère que nous serons déjà en Grande-Bretagne d'ici là, sinon, tu vas devoir rester seul avec les enfants pendant un moment. Dit Pansy inquiète à son mari.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous : tout ira bien. La rassura Toorj.

\- C'est que nous ne sommes pas encore sur le sol britannique et nous devons continuer de rouler. Mm, dites Ronald, Hermione : vous ne pourriez pas rester avec Toorj en attendant mon retour : comme ça vous pourriez conduire le camping-car en mon absence ? Proposa Pansy.

\- Pansy : tu ne dois pas les obliger à ça, on peut s'arrêter et puis je veillerai sur les enfants tous seuls. Dit Toorj.

\- Je sais que tu peux veiller sur eux mais tu ne peux pas conduire. Or, je vais devoir éloigner Kenji durant mon absence, sinon, il va se poser des questions. Précisa Pansy.

\- Juste : je n'y avais pas pensé. Reconnut Toorj apaisé après avoir compris que sa femme ne le considérait pas incapable de protéger leurs enfants.

\- D'accord, je viendrais. Promit aussitôt Ron même s'il avait eu du mal à conduire le camping-car.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour venir aussi. Promit Hermione sous le regard satisfait d'Harry qui avait compris le manège de la Serpentarde pour respecter leur accord selon laquelle les Weasley devaient être impliqués le moins possible dans l'histoire d'Astoria._ »

Enfin, les Britanniques acceptèrent de partager le repas de la famille avant de rentrer chez eux juste avant le début de la lévitation du camping-car.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Pansy s'éveilla dans la banlieue de Moscou. Ensuite, Birdie emmena Kenji qui insista pour leur faire visiter la ville avant de les laisser reprendre la route. La famille suivit donc le cracmol sur la place Rouge avant d'admirer le Kremlin puis Pansy curieuse s'arrêta quelques instants devant les matriochka vendues dans la rue de l'Arbat. La sorcière finit même par en acheter quelques unes mais aussi un beau samovar et tant d'autres choses au marché pas loin. Kenji insista également pour leur faire prendre le métro moscovite. Au bout d'un moment, les sorcier reprirent la route pour rejoindre la frontière. Le soir, le cracmol rentra ensuite chez lui les elfes firent léviter le camping-car durant la nuit avant de déposer la famille près de la frontière polonaise.

Le lendemain, Pansy présenta donc leurs passeports britanniques aux douaniers polonais puis elle poursuivit son trajet en compagnie de Kenji, Toorj et Saejin durant deux heures puisque les enfants s'étaient lassés et avaient demandé à leur mère de les faire transplaner en Ecosse pour la journée. Vers huit heures, la jeune femme demanda à son jumeau de stationner sur une aire d'autoroute puis elle affirma devoir lui demander une faveur. Toorj proposa aussitôt aux enfants de sortir un instant afin de faire une bataille de boule de neige. Une fois seule avec son frère, Pansy reprit la parole :

« _ Kenji : tu sais que tu es mon frère et je ne te cache jamais rien d'habitude.

\- Oui.

\- Alors tu ne te vexeras si je suis obligée de le faire cette fois-ci et je te demande de rentrer chez toi : c'est pour ton bien. Spécifia Pansy.

\- Comment ça c'est pour mon bien : tu es en danger et tu veux affronter ça toute seule sans rien me dire ? S'insurgea Kenji.

\- Non, il n'y a pas de danger pour moi mais je dois couvrir le secret de quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas le mien Kenny donc je ne peux pas te le dire, sinon, tu risque d'avoir ensuite des problèmes.

\- Des problèmes légaux ? S'inquiéta son jumeau.

\- Non conjugaux : je ne peux rien te dire Kenny, sinon, Naé t'accusera de ne lui avoir rien dit quand vous saurez tout dans quelques jours. Parfois, il vaut mieux rester dans une certaine ignorance temporaire pour éviter les problèmes.

\- Oui je préfère attendre dans ce cas puis tu me diras tout ensuite Penny. Par contre, si tu le cache à Naé c'est que ton petit secret est en réalité celui de Gyrin. Devina Kenji.

\- Oui mais si tu l'apprends avant Naé, elle va te faire une scène. Affirma sa jumelle.

\- Alors je comprends ton choix mais pourquoi as-tu besoin de m'envoyer bouler ?

\- Je m'en vais quelque part en Grande-Bretagne avec Gyrin donc tu ne peux pas rester ici, sinon, comment vas-tu expliquer à ta femme que tu ne t'es pas aperçu de mon absence ? Répondit sa sœur.

\- Penny : qui conduira en notre absence ? Interrogea Kenji.

\- Ronald Weasley s'il se sent, sa femme et Archibald. Avoua Pansy.

\- Non Penny : Weasley n'a pas vraiment trop su manœuvrer le camping-car et sa femme ou encore Archibald n'ont jamais conduit à droite sur les routes continentales. Aussi, il n'est pas question de les laisser mettre Saejin et Toorj en danger à cause d'une fausse manœuvre sur l'autoroute. Donc je ne vais pas te laisser dans la merde parce que ma femme risque de faire un caca nerveux au sujet de Gyrin. Décréta Kenji.

\- Mais comment tu vas te justifier ensuite auprès de ta femme quand elle aura tout compris ?

\- Je lui dirai que tu m'as affirmé aller faire des courses pour porter des choses au Vieux cet après-midi et que je t'ai donc laissée partir sans me douter de rien. D'ailleurs, tu ne me mentiras pas puisque tu peux aller le voir après ton petit tour avec Gyrin. Je sais que tu donnes des lettres à Birdie pour qu'elle les envoie à ton Daddy puisque tu n'as pas pu aller le voir en ces jours. Aussi, tu devrais t'y rendre cet après-midi car ça lui fera probablement plaisir. Affirma Kenji.

\- Ok.

\- Ta combine avec Gyrin en vaut vraiment la peine ?

\- Oh oui : cela va vraiment changer la vie de Gyrin. Promit Pansy.

\- Mais il ne veut pas le dire à Naé pour le moment de peur qu'elle ne fasse tout foirer. Devina Kenji.

\- Kenny je ne peux te rien dire de plus sinon ta femme va te faire chier.

\- Ok Penny tu vas voir le Vieux et moi je vais rouler tranquillement. Ensuite, je discuterai avec les Weasley ou Archibald s'ils viennent nous faire un coucou. Conclut le cracmol _ »

Kenji discuta encore un moment avec sa sœur puisqu'il était conscient de son mensonge par omission pour lui éviter des problèmes et non le piéger. De plus, le cracmol considérait toujours sa jumelle plus faible que lui malgré sa magie donc il tenait à la protéger envers et contre tout, y compris sa propre épouse si nécessaire. Enfin, Birdie porta seulement Archibald et Ronald au camping-car puisqu'Hermione ne pouvait pas se libérer. L'écossais affirma que tout était en règle au sujet des papiers d'adoption légalement enregistré en Australie mais aussi l'acte de naissance des deux enfants déjà reconnus par Gyrin. Par contre, il fallait attendre le mariage des parents pour pouvoir l'enregistrer. Pansy acquiesça puis elle salua l'assistance afin de retrouver son cousin.

Une fois en Ecosse, la jeune femme rejoignit Gyrin qui avait fini de nettoyer le deuxième chalet la veille avant de l'unir au premier grâce à la magie. Pansy le complimenta pour son oeuvre et accepta de l'accompagner acheter des meubles puis choisir des vêtements et du linge de maison pour les premier jours en attendant qu'Astoria puisse faire ses propres courses. Gyrin n'étant pas quelqu'un de très patient, il choisit rapidement les meubles puis suivit les conseils de sa cousine pour les accessoires avant de se rendre également dans les boutiques de vêtements où il laissa la jeune femme choisir les tenues ainsi que les chaussures car il n'y connaissait rien. Enfin, les deux sorciers finirent leur tour la boutique de Pansy abasourdie par la manie dépensière de Gyrin qui dévalisa tout le stock de linge de maison, de vaisselle et tant d'autres choses afin de fournir le nécessaire à la petite famille pour le plus grand plaisir d'Archibald heureux d'encaisser tous ces achats. Effectivement, Gyrin connaissait l'importance du trousseau pour une sorcière sang-pure donc il désirait en offrir un à sa future femme qui perdrait le sien après son départ du Manoir Malefoy.

Il insista aussi pour se rendre à la bijouterie d'Aviemore afin d'acheter des alliances , le mongol observa tous ses achats transportés au nouveau chalet par magie et affirma s'occuper du reste après leur entrevue avec la jeune femme. Sa cousine lui promit de venir l'aider à un moment ou un autre puis la sorcière se rendit un moment auprès de son bébé avant de rejoindre de nouveau Gyrin. Vers treize heures trente, les deux cousins enfilèrent leurs longues capes noires dotées d'énormes capuches puis ils attendirent Birdie qui les fit transplaner dans la petite chambre louée à _La Rose d'Angleterre._

* * *

**_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre sera bien évidemment centré sur la rencontre. _**

**_A bientôt !_**


	78. Astoria et Pansy

_**Bonjour à tous (à minuit 29 on ne dit plus bonsoir LOL) **_

_**La rencontre entre Pansy et Astoria a enfin lieu. Enfin, je voulais préciser que j'ai repris en partie la définition du serment inviolable sur le site wowiki. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Après le transplanage, Gyrin et Pansy curieux contemplèrent la petite chambre dans laquelle Birdie les avaient emmené. Les deux sorciers finirent par s'apercevoir de la présence d'une elfe de maison qui observa les deux sorciers emmitouflés dans d'épaisses capes noires qui ne laissaient rien entrevoir de leurs silhouettes ou même leurs visages. Trudy était extrêmement curieuse au sujet de ces gens après avoir rencontré leur elfe de maison. Cette dernière avait confirmé son statut, néanmoins, l'elfe d'Astoria Malefoy était encore surprise par les vêtements de sa semblable ou encore ses conditions de vie bien plus douces en Asie, si les elfes de maison pouvaient endosser des vêtements là-bas. Trudy n'avait pas dévoilé son nom, ni celui de sa maîtresse mais elle ne voyait pas l'heure de discuter avec l'autre elfe afin de comprendre comment une elfe britannique pouvait posséder des vêtements tout en étant au service d'une sorcière. Ensuite, l'elfe se ressaisit puis elle interrogea sa semblable :

« _ Ce sont eux ?

\- Oui. Répondit Birdie.

\- Qui souhaitez-vous voir ? Demanda cependant Trudy pour pouvoir juger la sincérité des sorciers grâce à la voix de la femme puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas observer son regard.

\- Je souhaite voir Ayleen qui m'attend chez elle à 14h. Répondit Pansy.

\- Dites-moi vous êtes vraiment certaine de pouvoir aider ma maîtresse ? Interrogea Trudy rassurée sur sa sincérité mais inquiète sur les modalités du plan de ces gens.

\- Chaque action comporte un risque dans ce monde mais nous ferons tout notre possible pour garantir sa sécurité ainsi que celle de Scott et Christina. De plus, vous allez probablement participer au plan donc vous pourrez contrôler les faits par vous-même. Affirma Pansy.

\- Enfin, je veillerai personnellement à la sécurité d'Ayleen, Scott et Christina mais aussi leur sérénité. Intervint Gyrin.

\- Mm, vous êtes le futur mari de ma maîtresse n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Trudy après avoir entendu une voix d'homme.

\- Oui si elle est toujours d'accord pour m'épouser. Répondit le mongol sans se douter d'obtenir les faveurs de l'elfe heureuse de constater que cet homme ne semblait pas autoritaire s'il laissait toujours le choix à la sorcière au lieu de lui imposer ses décisions.

\- Bien : ma maîtresse vous attend donc veuillez vous accrocher à mes bras je vous prie. Affirma Trudy avant de s'incliner poliment face aux sorciers._ »

Les sorciers et Birdie s'accrochèrent donc à elle avant de se retrouver dans une chambre extrêmement élégante mais froide. Gyrin nota les tons verts-et-argent des murs, du couvre-lit, des rideaux puis il songea que le maître des lieux était manifestement très fixé sur la Maison Serpentard comme le prétendait Pansy qui connaissait déjà le Manoir Malefoy. D'ailleurs, la Serpentarde ne put s'empêcher de contempler cette chambre tout en songeant qu'Astoria n'avait pas changé la décoration effectuée par Narcissa pour la chambre de _la fiancée de son fils_ durant les rares séjours des Parkinson père et fille au Manoir. La Serpentarde finit cependant par estimer qu'Astoria n'avait pas du pouvoir faire ses propres choix si cette chambre était toujours pareille. Ce fait en disait long sur la restriction des libertés d'Astoria si elle était contrainte d'occuper mais aussi de conserver la décoration de la chambre où la fiancée puis la première épouse de Malefoy séjournèrent.

Pansy se ressaisit puis elle se rapprocha de son cousin et Birdie afin de l'aider à surveiller les lieux au cas où Narcissa Malefoy ferait son apparition. Trudy nota leurs gestes et tenta de les rassurer en affirmant que la belle-mère de sa maîtresse était déjà en train de faire sa sieste. Les sorciers acquiescèrent puis ils attendirent la jeune femme en train d'ajuster sa cape dans le boudoir. Effectivement, Astoria était en plein préparatifs mais surtout elle traînait un peu afin d'avoir l'occasion d'observer ses deux interlocuteurs à travers le léger entrebâillement de la porte. D'ailleurs, Scorpius était également là car l'enfant curieux désirait entrevoir le visage de son futur père une fois que l'homme se serait débarrassé de sa capuche. En attendant, le jeune garçon constata que ce type était plus petit que Draco Malefoy mais ce fait était rassurant à ses yeux.

En son for intérieur, Scorpius était partagé entre son désir de fuir son géniteur violent et son sentiment de culpabilité pour « l'abandonner » mais surtout devenir le fils d'un autre homme. L'enfant était conscient de devoir agir ainsi à cause des actes de Draco, néanmoins, Scorpius se sentait perturbé par ses sentiments contradictoires, même s'il refusait de rester ici ou de conserver un père comme Malefoy après le « don » de Cassie. Enfin, le jeune garçon était curieux mais aussi inquiet au sujet de l'Asiatique.

Scorpius finit cependant par chasser ses pensées avant d'encourager discrètement sa mère à sortir du boudoir attaché à la chambre.

* * *

Astoria s'exécuta puis elle sortit sous le regard curieux de Gyrin à la vue de la silhouette ensevelie dans une cape aussi épaisse que la sienne. Le sorcier nota qu'elle était légèrement plus petite que lui mais il ne pouvait pas encore entrevoir son visage. Certes, les traits d'Ayleen changeraient très rapidement, néanmoins, le mongol intrigué désirait voir sa future femme sous sa première apparence au moins une fois. Enfin, il se ressaisit au moment où la sorcière s'approcha d'eux avant de les saluer :

« _ _Good afternoon_. Commença la jeune femme.

_\- Good afternoon Ayleen_. Répondirent les deux sorciers et Birdie en train de veiller sur la sécurité des deux cousins.

\- Je suis heureuse de constater que vous êtes bien venus comme prévu. Dit Astoria.

\- Rien n'aurait pu me faire changer d'avis Ayleen. Affirma Gyrin dans un bon anglais teinté d'un accent assez fort.

\- Nous vous avons promis de vous sortir de là tous les trois et nous le ferons Ayleen. Confirma Pansy.

\- Veuillez pardonner mes manières mais je suis dans l'incapacité de remplir à mes devoirs d'hôtesse car ma belle-mère se poserait des questions si je faisais monter une collation dans ma chambre. Dit Astoria.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème. Assura Gyrin.

\- Nous devons éviter de nous faire remarquer et nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder aujourd'hui si votre belle-mère est là donc ce n'est pas un problème pour moi non plus. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Vous avez les potions avec vous ? Demanda Astoria.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai encore du mal à y croire: ne me prenez pas pour une ingrate car je ne le suis pas mais je ne parviens toujours pas à m'imaginer enfin libre. Affirma Astoria.

\- C'est normal : vous avez manifestement été maintenue sous la férule de votre premier époux durant des années. Donc il vous faudra du temps pour vous reprendre de tout ça mais aussi réaliser votre liberté. Estima Pansy.

\- Nous allons vous aider à sortir d'ici les enfants et vous puis vous pourrez enfin reprendre le fil de votre vie tous les trois. Intervint Gyrin un peu gêné à l'idée d'évoquer tout de suite leur mariage arrangé.

\- Oui. Dit seulement Astoria qui ne savait pas non plus quoi dire à cet homme.

\- Bien voulez-vous que nous procédions au serment inviolable : cela nous permettrait de parler en toute tranquillité. Proposa Pansy pour ne pas laisser la gêne s'installer entre eux.

\- Oui. Répondirent les deux sorciers._ »

* * *

Pansy demanda qui commencerait en premier puis Gyrin proposa aux deux femmes d'effectuer d'abord leurs serments respectifs. Le mongol saisit donc sa baguette pour officier en tant que témoin ou plutôt « Enchaîneur ». En tant que tel, il devrait toucher les mains jointes des personnes concernées par ce Serment, c'est-à-dire celles du demandeur et du receveur. À chaque clause du serment acceptée par le receveur, l'Enchaîneur ferait jaillir une chaîne de feu rougeâtre de sa baguette puis cette chaîne s'enroulerait autour des mains des participants, restant en place et s'entrelaçant les unes avec les autres au fil des autres clauses du Serment.

Pansy était consciente que ce serment l'engagerait toute sa vie et pouvait la tuer en cas de non respect donc elle entendait bien s'engager uniquement si les conditions d'Astoria étaient raisonnables. D'ailleurs, Astoria n'entendait bien évidemment pas imposer des conditions draconiennes, sinon, la sorcière ne lui fournirait plus aucune aide. Aussi, elle ne comptait pas la rebuter, même si, la jeune femme était déterminée à prendre toutes ses précautions avant de la suivre. Les deux sorcières exposèrent leurs requêtes puis Gyrin rappela à Astoria que le serment inviolable resterait toujours valable même après son changement d'Adn ou d'identité. Pansy observa ensuite Birdie déjà prête à lancer un sortilège d'Oubliette en cas de besoin à Astoria, son elfe et Scorpius si la jeune femme se rétractait après avoir su l'identité de sa bienfaitrice.

En attendant, l'elfe de la Serpentarde lança un _Assurdiato_ pour que l'enfant mais aussi Trudy n'entende pas les noms dévoilés durant le serment puisque Pansy dépitée avait appris par Toorj qu'elle devait absolument donner son vrai nom lors de ce serment. Enfin, les deux femmes se tinrent par la main pour procéder au rite pendant que le Mongol prenait la parole :

« _ Astoria Greengrass Malefoy bientôt Ayleen Mac Kintosh-Parkinson-Panshriij: vous engagez-vous à ne jamais dévoiler l'identité de Pansy Mac Kintosh-Parkinson ici présente, ni la mienne ou celle des membres de notre famille mais aussi de notre groupe à moins qu'elle ne vous en donne l'autorisation ? Demanda le mongol à Astoria livide après avoir compris l'identité de la personne en face d'elle. _ »

Pansy observa Astoria manifestement en proie à la panique mais elle ne la laissa pas détacher sa main puis Birdie affirma que _Mrs Malefoy_ devait répondre afin de ne pas rompre le rite, sinon, l'elfe lui lancerait un sortilège d'Oubliette afin de garantir l'anonymat de sa maîtresse. Birdie ajouta le faire également sur Scorpius présent dans le boudoir mais qui n'entendait rien en ce moment. Astoria inquiète et stupéfaite observa la silhouette enveloppée dans une cape puis elle faillit reculer, néanmoins, la sorcière songea à sa fille livrée en pâture à un homme d'ici peu si Cassie restait ici. Aussi, la sorcière conserva donc sa main dans celle de Pansy sous le regard attentif de Birdie prête à lui lancer un sort pour effacer ce souvenir de sa mémoire en cas de mauvaise réaction. Enfin, Astoria donna sa réponse:

« _ Je m'y engage. Répondit Astoria abasourdie tout en sentant la chaîne magique s'entrelacer autour de leurs mains.

\- Jurez-vous de conserver tous les secrets de Pansy Mac Kintosh-Parkinson et de ne jamais rien dévoiler sur le lieu de sa demeure, celles de ses familiers ou des détails sur leurs vies aux autres à moins qu'elle ne vous en donne l'autorisation ? Interrogea Gyrin.

\- Je le jure. Affirma Astoria encore surprise.

\- Très bien : le premier serment est effectué. Maintenant c'est à ma cousine de s'y soumettre Proclama Gyrin.

\- …

\- Pansy Mac Kintosh-Parkinson: t'engages-tu à ne jamais dévoiler l'identité actuelle d'Astoria Malefoy née Greengrass ici présente, Scorpius et Cassiopée hormis aux personnes qui font partie de notre groupe ? Interrogea Gyrin.

\- Je m'y engage. Répondit Pansy tout en observant les mouvements de la baguette de Gyrin.

\- Peux-tu jurer que tes intentions sont honnêtes envers Astoria, Scorpius ou Cassiopée et que tu ne les emmèneras pas dans un endroit dangereux ? Demanda le sorcier.

\- Je le jure. Répondit Pansy sous le regard abasourdi d'Astoria.

\- Peux-tu jurer que les membres de ton groupe et toi ne détenez aucunement l'intention d'exploiter, abuser, affamer, tromper, maltraiter, vendre, violer, frapper, réduire à la prostitution ou en esclavage Astoria, Scorpius et Cassiopée qui deviendront Ayleen, Scott ainsi que Cristina Mac Kintosh-Parkinson-Panshriij d'ici peu ? Reprit Gyrin.

\- Je le jure. Dit Pansy tout en sentant la chaîne s'entrelacer autour de leurs mains.

\- Le second serment est effectué. Dit Gyrin avant de détacher les mains des deux sorcières

\- Exact maintenant nous pouvons effectuer le second entre vous deux. Proposa Pansy._ »

* * *

Toutefois, Astoria surprise exigea d'abord des explications et s'approcha de celle qui restait Parkinson à ses yeux avant de baisser sa capuche. Durant leur enfance, les deux sorcières ne se côtoyaient pas beaucoup puisque Pansy était un peu plus âgée donc Astoria ne se souvenait pas de son visage avant sa transformation. Aussi, elle ne reconnut pas le Pékinois côtoyé à Serpentard dans les traits de la petite femme en face d'elle. Toutefois, Astoria se souvint enfin de la rencontre fortuite d'un couple asiatique dans un salon de la banque à cause d'une méprise puis la sorcière comprit les circonstances de l'arrivée « miraculeuse » du parchemin ou encore la sollicitude de son mandataire. Partagée entre la surprise et la méfiance. Astoria ne put s'empêcher de demander la raison pour laquelle le Pékinois voulait l'aider :

« - Pourquoi tu fais ça Parkinson ? Demanda Astoria.

\- Pour t'aider à fuir d'ici. Répondit simplement Pansy.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Insista Astoria.

\- Absolument pas : je ne veux pas te laisser chez Malefoy car ce type te rend malheureuse ainsi que tes enfants. Affirma Pansy.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Demanda Astoria abasourdie qui en avait oublié son fils, les elfes ou le sorcier.

\- Astoria : Malefoy n'a aucunement le droit de te frapper, ni ton gosse et encore moins de donner votre fille à un monstre. Donc il n'est pas question de vous abandonner à votre sort. Répondit Pansy.

\- Ma sœur et moi nous foutions de toi à Poudlard donc pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ? Demanda Astoria honteuse.

\- Je me fous du passé. Affirma Pansy

\- Les Serpentards ne font rien gratuitement Parkinson. _Rappela Astoria. _ Donc qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

\- Rien : je veux seulement t'aider et non commettre la même erreur qu'avec Daphné. Dit Pansy.

\- Daphné: qu'est-ce que ma sœur a à voir là-dedans ? Interrogea Astoria surprise.

\- Malefoy me battait mais il traitait ta sœur comme une princesse à Poudlard. Aussi, je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait battue également donc je ne lui ai rien dit avant de le regretter cette année après avoir appris les doutes de certains sur les circonstances de sa mort. Depuis, je me suis inquiétée pour toi et je me demandais comment te contacter puis notre rencontre inattendue à la banque m'a permis de le faire. Avoua Pansy.

\- Ma sœur est vraiment tombée toute seule mais seulement parce qu'elle fuyait les coups de Malefoy donc il est responsable de sa mort,même si, ce fumier affirme que c'est un accident. Déplora Astoria tout en retenant une larme en songeant à sa sœur.

\- …

\- Mais pourquoi tu tiens tant à m'aider Parkinson ? Insista Astoria.

\- Parce que ton attitude à la banque et tes accessoires m'ont fait comprendre que tu cachais les coups reçus. Alors je me suis jurée de tout tenter pour te sortir de là afin de ne pas laisser Malefoy continuer puis mon mari, Gyrin mais aussi d'autres personnes ont décidé de t'aider eux aussi. Expliqua Pansy.

\- En 1996, je ne me doutais pas que tes écharpes, tes gants, mitaines ou tous tes pans de tissus cachaient les coups que tu avais reçu Parkinson. Comment ai-je pu être assez bête pour croire que tu conservais ces choses plus des collants opaques épais et des pulls longs même quand il faisait chaud dans la salle commune parce que tu voulais cacher ta laideur comme ce fumier de Malefoy l'affirmait ? Ma sœur en était convaincue aussi au point de se moquer de toi mais nous n'avions pas réalisé que tu cachais les coups infligés par ce monstre. Déplora Astoria.

\- C'est du passé : n'y pense plus. Répondit Pansy.

\- C'est dur de ne pas y penser : j'ai compris la réalité des faits quand j'ai du t'imiter pour cacher mes blessures. Ensuite, je t'ai envié parce que tu étais parvenue à fuir ce monstre alors que moi je m'étais volontairement jetée dans la gueule du loup. Dit Astoria troublée.

\- Nous allons vous aider à fuir d'ici tes enfants et toi puis vous serez enfin libres. Affirma Pansy.

\- Ce cauchemar est vraiment fini ? Demanda Astoria qui avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle quitterait enfin ce lieu maudit.

\- Oui : nous allons vous faire sortir d'ici. Assura Gyrin.

\- Je ne suis pas habituée à la miséricorde ou la bonté : franchement, je pouvais tout imaginer sauf de voir votre cousine et vous me venir en aide après toutes les moqueries infligées à Pansy. Avoua Astoria ébranlée.

\- Ne songe pas à ça : nous n'étions que des gamines. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas innocente non plus car j'aurai du vous parler de l'attitude de ce fumier au lieu de le cacher : ainsi, vous n'auriez peut-être pas épousé Malefoy ta sœur et toi. Répondit Pansy.

\- Daphné ne t'aurait pas écouté et moi non plus car nous étions trop amoureuses de ce veracrasse pour te croire. Pire encore, Malefoy t'aurait massacrée pour te punir puisque nous aurions été assez bêtes pour tout lui répéter. Modéra Astoria.

\- Peut-être mais j'aurais du essayer de vous parler au lieu de garder le silence. Protesta Pansy.

\- Non tu as bien fait de rester silencieuse car tu as évité de recevoir des coups supplémentaires par notre faute. Parkinson: ma sœur était folle de Malefoy et j'étais tellement obsédée par ce type moi aussi que j'ai abandonné Daphné à son sort en la traitant de menteuse au lieu de l'aider quand elle a commencé à m'écrire des lettres pour se plaindre des coups subis. Affirma Astoria troublée.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas imaginer ce que Malefoy lui faisait. Dit Pansy.

\- Non mais j'ai vite compris quand ce fumier a commencé à me frapper moi aussi. Confessa Astoria.

\- Il ne restera pas impuni car nous trouverons un moyen de lui faire payer ses crimes plus tard mais sans le tuer sinon nous deviendrions comme lui. Promit Gyrin aux deux femmes.

\- Ce serait bien et pas seulement pour nous deux ou mes gosses mais pour éviter qu'il ne fasse subir ça une autre épouse et de nouveaux enfants. Affirma Astoria.

\- Nous allons nous débrouiller pour veiller à ce qu'il ne trouve aucune épouse: la justice ne nous aidera pas mais on peut tenter de ruiner la réputation de Malefoy pour dégoûter toutes les candidates au mariage. Dit Pansy.

\- Parkinson : mes parents n'ont pas bougé le petit doigt pour ma sœur ou moi mais toi tu veux me sortir de cet enfer. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire car personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi. Avoua Astoria encore surprise.

\- Astoria, nous ne vous laisserons pas ici ni les enfants donc nous allons tout faire pour vous aider à retrouver votre liberté. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Je ne vois pas l'heure de partir Mr : je sais bien que notre mariage n'a rien de romantique à vos yeux mais je vous promets que vous n'aurez pas honte de moi. Affirma Astoria à son futur mari.

\- Je n'exige rien en échange de mon aide pas même le mariage si vous voulez vivre seule. Dit Gyrin qui avait noté la fragilité de cette femme et ne voulait pas lui imposer sa présence, même si cela lui coûtait vraiment beaucoup de renoncer à «sa famille ».

\- Votre gentillesse vous honore Mr mais je tiens vraiment à vous épouser pour le bien de mes enfants puisque vous serez leur père. De plus, notre société n'est pas très ouverte sur les enfants nés en-dehors du mariage donc je ne veux pas nous voir finir sous le regard des gens tous les quatre, ni que les enfants subissent les moqueries des autres. Enfin, ils sont très jeunes et ils auront besoin de votre soutien pour accepter la situation. Affirma Astoria.

\- Vous êtes certaine de votre choix ? Demanda Gyrin secrètement ravi.

\- Oui, enfin, si vous êtes toujours d'accord pour nous accepter mais aussi effectuer un serment inviolable. Répondit Astoria surprise par l'attitude chevaleresque de ce type.

\- Et comment : vous êtes la seule personne qui a pris en considération ma proposition. Je vous promets donc de m'occuper de vous trois de manière à ce que vous ne regrettiez jamais votre choix. Enfin, appelez-moi Gyrin et pas Mr. Proposa Gyrin très satisfait par l'attitude de cette femme et qui baissa donc sa capuche.

\- Et vous appelez-moi Ayleen : je ne veux plus jamais utiliser le nom Astoria après ma transformation. Avoua la jeune femme_ »

* * *

Ensuite, Astoria se détendit légèrement puis elle baissa également sa capuche. Le mongol curieux contempla l'apparence actuelle de sa future épouse tout en écoutant les requêtes de la jeune femme. Durant la conversation, Gyrin parla également des siennes puis Pansy demanda à Birdie de lever l'_Assurdiato_ pour que Scorpius puisse entendre ce serment cette fois-ci. Enfin, le sorcier saisit la main d'Astoria pour se soumettre au rite. Le sorcier n'était pas quelqu'un de romantique, néanmoins, il était légèrement ému par ce premier contact entre sa future femme et lui. Pansy se plaça alors auprès d'eux en tant qu'Enchaîneur puis elle prit la parole tout en effleurant leurs mains avec sa baguette :

« _ Gyrin Mac Kintosh-Parkinson-Panshriij t'engages-tu à respecter la liberté d'Astoria Greengrass Malefoy bientôt Ayleen Mac Kintosh-Parkinson- Panshriij ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui je m'y engage. Répondit son cousin.

\- Peux-tu me jurer que tes intentions sont honnêtes envers Astoria, Scorpius et Cassiopée qui deviendront ta famille sous le nom d'Ayleen, Scott et Cristina ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Oui je le jure. Dit Gyrin.

\- Peux-tu me jurer que tu n'abuseras jamais de ton autorité en tant que mari pour imposer des relations sexuelles à ton épouse ou restreindre sa liberté de mouvements ainsi que de paroles ? S'enquit Pansy.

\- Oui je le jure. Répondit Gyrin d'un ton tranquille.

\- Peux-tu me jurer que tu accepteras la garde conjointe de vos enfants en cas de séparation et que tu ne tenteras pas de les voler à Astoria, ni de l'enfermer à l'asile pour te débarrasser d'elle ? Reprit Pansy.

\- Oui je le jure.

\- Peux-tu me jurer de prendre soin de ta femme et tes enfants, de leur donner tout le nécessaire, de ne jamais les battre, ni abuser d'eux ? Insista Pansy avec l'approbation de Gyrin puisque tous deux avaient planifié ces demandes avant de venir ici.

\- Oui je le jure.

\- Peux-tu me jurer de ne jamais imposer un mari ou une épouse à tes enfants ? Reprit Pansy puisque Gyrin et elle avaient décidé de rassurer le gamin sur ce sujet.

\- Oui je le jure.

\- Peux-tu me jurer de ne jamais utiliser ton balai pour frapper tes enfants ? Demanda Pansy puisque les deux cousins étaient conscients du traumatisme de Scorpius envers les balais .

\- Oui je le jure.

\- Peux-tu me jurer que tu n'as pas honte de l'énurésie de Scorpius et que tu ne t'en prendras pas à lui pour ce fait ? Conclut Pansy.

\- Oui je le jure. _ »

* * *

Enfin, ce fut le tour d'Astoria qui se soumit au serment tout en contemplant ce type avec curiosité. Pansy reprit donc la parole :

« _ Astoria Greengrass bientôt Ayleen Mac Kintosh-Parkinson-Panshriij : t'engages-tu à respecter Gyrin ?

\- Oui je m'y engage. Répondit Astoria.

\- Peux-tu me jurer d'accepter la garde conjointe de vos enfants en cas de séparation et de ne jamais monter vos gosses contre lui, ni de les séparer ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui je le jure.

\- T'engages-tu à rester discrète au cas où tu souhaiterais avoir une relation avec un autre homme même en restant mariée avec Gyrin ?

\- Oui je le jure._ »

Après le serment, Astoria précisa cependant à Gyrin satisfait qu'elle ne pensait cependant pas conter fleurette en dehors du mariage car ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Par contre, la sorcière reconnut avoir besoin de temps pour s'habituer à lui mais aussi leur nouvelle vie. Elle posa ensuite quelques questions au sorcier qui répondit à ses demandes sur sa propre existence.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, le mongol curieux demanda s'il était possible de rencontrer les deux enfants. Astoria demanda à Trudy d'aller chercher Cassiopée endormie puis elle se rendit dans le boudoir où Scorpius était encore en train de l'attendre. Malgré les promesses échangées durant le serment inviolable, le jeune garçon inquiet se sentit incapable d'affronter son futur père, néanmoins, sa mère insista puis elle saisit la main afin de l'emmener voir Gyrin. Ce dernier contempla avec intérêt l'enfant en train de sortir du boudoir, néanmoins, il nota sa peur. Le sorcier se promit aussitôt de l'aider à surmonter les troubles provoqués par Malefoy mais aussi ses craintes face à lui qui était encore un inconnu total à ses yeux. Gyrin ôta donc sa cape afin de ne pas impressionner le gamin et l'attendit.

Une fois en face de ce type, Scorpius troublé observa l'Asiatique qui lui sourit gentiment et l'accueillit par un gentil _hello_. Le jeune garçon acquiesça tout en ne sachant pas quoi répondre même s'il était conscient de se trouver devant l'homme qui allait changer leurs vies. Gyrin inquiet se demanda si le gamin allait l'accepter mais Pansy intervint en lui rappelant un détail. Le mongol acquiesça puis il sortit une boîte de chocogrenouille des pans de sa cape avant de l'offrir à Scorpius surpris :

« _ C'est pour moi ?

\- Oui : je ne connais pas tes goûts mais bon les enfants aiment les sucreries en général donc je me suis dit que le chocolat devrait te plaire ainsi qu'à ta petite sœur. Dit Gyrin un peu gauche.

\- C'est très gentil : merci. Intervint Astoria.

\- Oui… Merci. Reconnut Scorpius encore surpris.

\- Je vais arranger ta chambre avant ton arrivée comme ça tu pourras dormir tranquille dés le premier soir puis on ira chercher ce qui te plait pour la décorer. Poursuivit Gyrin pour tranquilliser l'enfant.

\- Oh euh d'accord. Dit Scorpius surpris.

\- Tu pourras choisir ce que tu veux. Promit Gyrin.

\- Dites : on a vu sur les photos que vous avez des moutons et un joli chien mais vous avez aussi d'autres animaux ? S'enquit ensuite Scorpius.

\- Oui j'ai un aigle, des chevaux, une petite basse-cour et même deux biquettes. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- Vous avez un aigle ? Interrogea Scorpius curieux.

\- Oui : les sorciers mongols connaissent les hiboux mais ils utilisent des aigles à la place. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- Ah bon mais alors vous êtes mongol pas chinois. Réalisa Scorpius.

\- Exact : je suis né près du mont Altaï en Mongolie. Confirma Gyrin.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que vos habits n'étaient pas comme ceux de la carte postale chinoise de mon oncle Angus ! Le double de maman aussi est mongol ? Demanda Scorpius.

\- Oui Serin est une mongole elle aussi et nous portions des deel sur les photos: ce sont des vêtements mongols. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- Donc nous allons devenir mongols nous aussi. Estima Scorpius.

\- Oui mais vous serez toujours britanniques comme maintenant par votre maman car vous ne devez pas oublier vos origines. La vieille dame qui a adopté votre mère est écossaise donc vous allez pouvoir conserver votre nationalité britannique. De plus, vous aurez aussi la citoyenneté australienne grâce à elle puisqu'elle la détient également. Révéla Gyrin.

\- Wow. Dit simplement Scorpius surpris par tous ces revirements.

\- Mais j'y pense : ta sœur ou toi vous avez peut-être des animaux auxquels vous tenez ? Je peux me débrouiller pour les faire disparaître d'ici afin de les emmener puis vous les retrouverez chez nous. Proposa Gyrin.

\- Non on n'en a jamais eu car mon… IL n'aime pas les animaux. Répondit Scorpius qui ne savait pas comment appeler Malefoy maintenant.

\- Tu peux dire _mon papa_ si tu veux : je comprends que tu ne vas pas l'oublier ou m'aimer d'un coup de baguette magique. Le rassura Gyrin.

\- Oui mais il est trop méchant et il a voulu donner Cassie à un type bizarre si ce sorcier veut se fiancer avec un bébé donc je ne sais plus comment appeler Malefoy. Avoua Scorpius confus.

\- Tu l'appelles comme tu veux : je ne me vexerai pas car c'est normal de tenir à ton papa actuel malgré ses gestes. Tu peux aussi m'appeler Gyrin si tu préfères : je comprends que c'est beaucoup de changements en même temps. Affirma Gyrin avant de se pencher pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant.

\- Oui mais bon vous serez mon père bientôt donc c'est bizarre de vous appeler Gyrin et non Papa. Répondit Scorpius confus.

\- Sinon tu peux l'appeler _Aav _: ça veut dire papa en mongol donc ce ne serait pas Daddy mais Aav dans ce cas. Proposa Pansy consciente que cette distinction pourrait aider le gamin.

\- Mm, je vais y penser._ Dit Scorpius songeur. _ Au fait, je pourrai monter sur l'un de vos chevaux ? Demanda le jeune garçon curieux.

\- Bien entendu : tu as déjà fait du cheval ou non ? Interrogea Gyrin.

\- Non car IL n'aime pas les chevaux. Expliqua Scorpius.

\- Alors je te montrerai. Promit Gyrin heureux d'avoir trouvé un moyen pour se rapprocher du gamin.

\- Je vois que Malefoy n'a pas surmonté sa phobie des chevaux. Constata Pansy.

\- Non : il dit qu'il n'a pas peur mais c'est faux… Répondit Astoria.

\- Vous le connaissez ? Demanda Scorpius curieux à Pansy. .

\- Oui : elle le connait Scorpius car cette dame a été fiancée à ton père. Il n'était pas gentil avec elle non plus mais elle s'est parvenue à s'enfuir loin de lui avant leur mariage. Expliqua Astoria.

\- Alors il était déjà comme ça avant ? Interrogea Scorpius sincèrement désireux de comprendre les mécanismes de Malefoy.

\- Il est devenu comme ça durant sa jeunesse puis je suis partie très loin en croyant qu'il ne frapperait plus personne plus mais je me suis trompée. Dit Pansy qui estimait que le gamin avait le droit de savoir la vérité même si elle entendait lui présenter une version édulcorée des faits.

\- Et après vous avez revue Maman à la banque cette année puis vous avez voulu la délivrer ! Conclut Scorpius. _ »

* * *

L'enfant posa d'autres questions à Pansy puis Gyrin qui parla de leur future maison. Ensuite, ils interrompirent leur conversation à la vue de Trudy en compagnie de Cassiopée encore endormie entre ses bras. Astoria saisit sa fille sous le regard du Mongol qui admira la fillette et la trouva vraiment très mignonne. La sorcière prit la parole :

« _ Vous voulez la tenir dans vos bras ?

\- Elle ne va pas avoir peur si jamais elle se réveille ? Demanda Gyrin.

\- Mm, non elle est très sociable. Estima Astoria.

\- Alors je serai ravi de la tenir. Affirma Gyrin avant de saisir la fillette qui ne se réveilla pas.

\- Vous savez bien tenir un bébé. Constata Scorpius curieux.

-Tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux. Enfin pour répondre à ta question, je sais tenir un bébé car j'ai plein de neveux entre les enfants d'Auntie Pansy ici présente et le fils d'Auntie Naé. Donc tu as six cousins. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Tata Pansy : c'est ta sœur ? Demanda Scorpius.

\- C'est ma cousine mais tu peux l'appeler Auntie ou Tata : ses fils m'appellent oncle Gyrin et pas cousin Gyrin. Dit le mongol.

\- Et Naé c'est qui ? Demanda Scorpius.

\- C'est ma sœur jumelle.

\- Donc Pansy a un frère jumeau et vous une sœur jumelle. Constata Astoria.

\- Oui. Confirma Gyrin.

\- Tu as l'air gentil donc c'est vraiment seulement parce que ta sœur est cracmolle que tu n'as pas pu te marier avant ? S'enquit Scorpius curieux tout en passant au tutoiement.

\- Oui : aucune sorcière ne voulait devenir ma femme avant ta maman parce que les autres dames ont peur que nos bébés deviennent des cracmols. Enfin, on ne me laisse pas adopter d'enfants non plus puisque le directeur de l'orphelinat craint qu'ils ne perdent leur magie au contact de Naé. Confirma Gyrin.

\- Mais c'est un idiot : un enfant ne perd pas sa magie au contact d'un cracmol ! Protesta Astoria surprise.

\- Je sais mais les gens détiennent vraiment des préjugés débiles. Franchement, j'aurais adopté Scorpius et Cassiopée même sans leur donner mon ADN si ce fut possible. Affirma le mongol.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un homme bien Gyrin car la majorité des sorciers veulent à tout prix effectuer une adoption par le sang. Toutefois, IL pourrait retrouver les enfants grâce au sort de traçage si nous leur laissions son ADN donc je préfère sincèrement qu'ils deviennent vos enfants biologiques pour leur propre sécurité. Déclara Astoria.

\- J'en suis très heureux Ayleen mais vous êtes consciente du risque pour Cassiopée qui n'a pas encore manifesté sa magie contrairement à Scorpius ? Je préfère vous le rappeler pour que vous ne soyez pas surprise ou déçue si la petite devient une cracmolle. Précisa Gyrin.

\- Je connais ce risque mais je préfère avoir une fille cracmolle sereine grâce à son nouveau père plutôt que de trembler en songeant à mon enfant devenue une sorcière malheureuse auprès d'un pervers parce que son soi-disant géniteur l'a donné à un adulte pour éponger ses dettes de jeu. Dit Astoria sans se douter de monter encore dans l'estime de Gyrin.

\- Moi aussi. Renchérit Scorpius pour le plus grand soulagement de Gyrin heureux de constater que les futurs membres de sa famille étaient conscients des risques.

\- Comment s'appellent tes enfants ? Demanda ensuite Astoria à Pansy.

\- J'ai quatre garçons : Toorjii, Nansal, Severus, Kushi et une fille Saejin. Répondit Pansy.

\- Ils ont tous des noms asiatiques hormis celui qui s'appelle Severus. Constata Scorpius.

\- Oui mais ils vont peut-être prendre un deuxième prénom et utiliser celui-là puisque nous allons nous installer en Ecosse. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Comme nous alors. Estima Scorpius.

\- Oui comme vous. Acquiesça Pansy.

\- Qui est Mac Kintosh ? Demanda Astoria.

\- C'est le nom de mon mari donc nous portons nos deux noms. Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi le portez-vous vous aussi Gyrin ? Interrogea Astoria.

\- Je ne peux pas garder mon ancien nom donc j'ai pris le votre Ayleen car votre mère adoptive vous a adopté avec Feu Brandon Mac Kintosh l'oncle du mari de Pansy. J'ai pris aussi le nom des Parkinson puisque ma cousine détient encore un siège au conseil des Vingt-Huit. C'est une grande opportunité pour nous quatre plus tard. Enfin, Panshriij est le nom de mon père mais nous ne l'utiliserons pas, ni le nom des Parkinson pour le moment. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- Mm, tu ne veux pas annoncer ton retour n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Astoria à Pansy.

\- Non Ayleen pas pour le moment : des gens m'en veulent en Mongolie donc je reviens en Grande-Bretagne mais de manière discrète. Révéla Pansy.

\- Nous serons donc en danger ? Demanda Astoria inquiète.

\- Non : Gyrin, vos enfants et toi avez droit à la protection des aurors dont Harry Potter en tant que membres de ma famille donc nous sommes tranquilles. Affirma Pansy.

\- Mm, je te crois car tu es vraiment rusée donc tu es probablement parvenue à mettre Potter dans ta poche. Par contre qui est le sixième cousin des enfants ? Reprit ensuite Astoria.

\- C'est Patrick le fils de ma sœur Naé et mon cousin Kenji le jumeau de Pansy. Dit Gyrin.

\- Mm, d'accord. Déclara Astoria convaincue que les deux cracmols avaient du se marier ensemble pour ne pas affronter le monde moldu tous seuls.

\- Notre famille ne s'arrête pas là : il y a aussi Toorj le mari de Pansy, Archibald son père, mon arrière-grand-mère Odval, mon père, la mère de Pansy puis Patrick le papa de Pansy devrait nous rejoindre en mai. Enfin, Ayleen vous avez aussi une maman adoptive donc nous irons la voir bientôt ou c'est elle qui viendra chez nous. Compléta Gyrin. _ »

Ils discutèrent encore un moment afin de mettre au point leur plan puis Trudy alla chercher les rares affaires mises de coté par la jeune femme et Scorpius afin de les donner aux deux cousins qui les emmèneraient chez la Serpentarde pour le moment. Effectivement, Astoria ne voulait pas s'encombrer de son trousseau qui lui rappelait ses désillusions ainsi que ses déboires conjugaux. Aussi, elle souhait seulement emmener les photos de sa sœur. Pansy lui proposa de les faire reproduire afin qu'elle puisse conserver les originales et laisser les copies dans les albums ici. La sorcière la convainquit également d'emmener quelques clichés de son ancienne vie dont ceux de Cassie afin de pouvoir les montrer à sa fille plus tard si l'enfant lui demandait des détails sur son ancienne apparence.

Pour la même raison, Pansy voulut aussi lui faire conserver des photos de Scorpius. Ce dernier emmenait également quelques vieux souvenirs et son livre préféré mais pas plus. Durant la conversation, Gyrin affirma leur avoir acheté quelques affaires pour commencer, néanmoins, il leur proposa de se rendre dans les magasins plus tard afin de prendre le reste lorsqu'ils seraient prêts à sortir de leur refuge.

* * *

Ensuite, Astoria écouta attentivement les instructions de Pansy avant de contempler les fioles, la pochette hermétique contenant les cheveux de son futur double puis celle où Gyrin avait déposé les siens. Enfin, la jeune femme reprit la parole :

« _ Donc je dois boire ma potion en premier et attendre ma transformation complète avant de pouvoir glisser quelques uns de mes nouveaux cheveux et ceux de Gyrin dans celles des enfants.

\- Oui c'est ça : tu deviendras le double de Serin mais il vaut mieux mettre tes propres nouveaux cheveux dans la potion des enfants plutôt que ceux de cette femme. Dit Pansy.

\- Il faut combien de temps pour que la potion fasse effet ? Demanda Astoria.

\- Cela dépend des personnes : huit à dix pour un adulte, voire douze heures. C'est pour ça qu'il est conseillé de l'utiliser durant la nuit afin de pouvoir se coucher et attendre. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- Le mieux serait de l'utiliser ce soir sur toi comme ça tu pourras la donner à tes enfants demain matin puis nous pourrons activer un portoloin pour ton elfe et toi après que vous ayez simulé le suicide collectif. Estima Pansy.

\- Pourquoi seulement pour nous deux ? Demanda Astoria.

\- Parce qu'il existe un rite asiatique appelé Rite du Sang qui me permettra de faire transplaner les enfants jusqu'à moi en quelques secondes. Je peux aussi transplaner jusqu'à eux de cette manière afin de venir les chercher si vous préférez. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- C'est un peu comme un sort de traçage sauf que ce dernier permet seulement de localiser la personne mais pas de la rejoindre instantanément. Estima Astoria.

\- Ça y ressemble un peu, vous pourrez l'utiliser vous aussi sur les enfants dés que vous l'aurez appris et même sur moi plus tard si nous nous marions selon le rite mongol. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Mm, il faut donc que je trouve le moyen d'éviter le petit-déjeuner familial demain matin comme ça les Malefoy ne remarqueront pas ma transformation. Calcula Astoria.

\- Exact.

\- Maman : si nos baguettes sont cassées, ils ne se soucieront pas de nous et nous laisseront sans surveillance demain matin. Estima Scorpius.

\- Mm peut-être mais il vaut mieux que tu te montre au petit-déjeuner demain comme ça ils n'auront aucun soupçon. Décida Astoria.

\- Autrement, tu peux attendre demain matin si tu es certaine que ta belle-mère ira au rendez-vous avec les deux autres enflures demain. Proposa Pansy.

\- Mm, je vais voir comment elle va réagir après avoir vu son cher fils casser nos baguettes et je te ferai savoir sur le parchemin. Répondit Astoria._ »

La conversation finit par se conclure sur les aspects pratiques du « suicide collectif » dont la lettre d'adieux. Ensuite, Astoria contempla Pansy mais elle se souvint de la présence de son fils et décida de discuter avec elle plus tard. En effet, la jeune femme ressentait le besoin de se confier sur sa vie ainsi que ses angoisses. Or, la sorcière estimait que Pansy la comprendrait mieux que Gyrin car elle avait connu les mauvais cotés de Malefoy avant elle. Enfin, Gyrin dut rendre la fillette à sa mère avant de contempler ces trois êtres qui formeraient sa famille dés demain si tout se passait bien. Enfin, Birdie ramena les deux cousins en Ecosse.

* * *

_**Alors je ne suis pas certaine qu'il faille dire le nom de la personne durant le serment inviolable mais Bellatrix le fait quand Rogue se soumet au serment donc j'ai un peu repris son schéma. **_

_**Bonne nuit **_


	79. Une exposition pour Ron ?

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Le voyage continue pendant qu'Astoria est en train de se préparer à partir elle aussi. Ce chapitre ne parlera cependant pas de sa fuite mais il donnera des détails pour la suite de la fiction. Il montrera aussi certains cotés de la relation Hermione-Ron. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Archibald faisait la conversation avec Kenji au volant et Ron observait Toorj donner le biberon à sa fille. En son for intérieur, le rouquin ne put s'empêcher d'envier le sorcier : certes ce type devait renoncer à son pays, un poste prestigieux et tant d'autres choses, néanmoins, il détenait une famille bien plus unie que la sienne malgré tous ses problèmes. Ronald retint ensuite un soupir en songeant à Hermione toujours plongée dans son travail, Hugo en train de grandir et Rose déjà à l'école de magie. Le sorcier inquiet estima finir tout seul dans deux ans après le départ de son cadet à Poudlard à moins que son épouse ne finisse par se rapprocher de lui grâce à la thérapie. Au bout d'un moment, le rouquin s'efforça de chasser ses pensées et contempla Toorj cajoler Saejin manifestement repue.

Entre-temps, Kenji observa sa nièce à travers le rétroviseur puis il la qualifia de _bébé le plus glouton_ _de toute la fratrie_. Fort heureusement, la maman avait écouté ses conseils, sinon, elle aurait eu du mal à gérer ses nourrissons et ses activités au cours de toutes ces années. Toorj acquiesça car l'idée de Kenji avait vraiment permis à son épouse de reprendre le travail tout en continuant d'allaiter leurs enfants. A présent, la technologie moldue lui permettait encore une fois de pouvoir s'absenter sans crainte pour la petite Saejin. Ron curieux prit alors la parole :

« _ De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Eh bien ma femme peut aller en Grande-Bretagne sans devoir s'inquiéter pour les repas de Saejin puisque nous avons une réserve de lait. Dit Toorj.

\- Oui j'ai vu que vous lui avez donné le biberon, vous avez donc emmené du lait en poudre. Estima Ron.

\- Non: on a bien quelques boites de lait maternisé en cas de nécessité mais Pansy a tiré assez de lait ce matin pour pouvoir le stocker. Aussi, j'ai pu donner son lait à Saejin au lieu de celui en poudre. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Comment Pansy a fait : ma femme a voulu donner le biberon à nos enfants car elle estimait ne pas pouvoir allaiter et travailler en même temps ? S'étonna Ron.

\- En fait, j'ai expliqué à Pansy le fonctionnement des tire-laits quand elle attendait Toorjii puis elle a essayé ce truc avant la fin de son congé maternité. Dit Kenji.

\- On ne connaissait pas ce truc moldu mais ça nous a franchement bien arrangé car Pansy voulait allaiter mais sans devoir renoncer à reprendre son travail. Aussi, elle a pu concilier les deux, même si elle devait s'organiser. Intervint Toorj avant de donner quelques détails techniques sur l'appareil.

\- Mm, c'est intéressant si une femme veut allaiter et travailler en même temps. Reconnut Ron qui émit silencieusement le vœu de convaincre son épouse de lui donner un troisième enfant grâce à un argument de ce genre.

\- Oui mais il faut s'organiser et supporter ce machin : Pansy a galéré au début. Modéra Toorj.

\- C'est clair : ce n'est pas évident. D'ailleurs, Naé n'a pas supporté le tire-lait et franchement je la comprends car c'est douloureux. Dit Kenji.

\- Hein : vous avez testé ce truc ? Demanda Ron abasourdi.

\- Ouais : je l'ai fait après avoir été mis au défi de tester ce machin par ma femme durant l'une de nos disputes au sujet du tire-lait puisque je voulais absolument que mon fils soit allaité. Après cet essai, je n'ai plus rien dit à Naé car le tire-lait me faisait vachement mal. Affirma Kenji.

\- J'aurais trop voulu te voir utiliser ce machin. S'esclaffa Toorj.

\- Je n'ai pas fait de photos donc tu resteras sur ta faim. Plaisanta Kenji.

\- Tu veux utiliser le tire-lait de Pansy afin de nous faire une démonstration maintenant ? Proposa son beau-frère d'un ton plaisantin.

\- Même pas en rêve : ce machin fait trop mal. _ Rétorqua Kenji. _ Au fait tu viens de recevoir un message Toorj donc tu devrais regarder. Reprit le cuisinier après avoir entendu la sonnerie de l'appareil.

\- Euh oui : attends une seconde, Pansy m'a montré comment faire. Dit Toorj avant de cliquer sur l'icône.

-…

\- C'est un message de Pansy : elle dit que tout va bien. Affirma Toorj après avoir lu le message de son épouse.

\- Elle a fini ses courses et veut donc aller voir notre père ? Demanda Kenji pour continuer sa mascarade puisqu'il n'était pas censé savoir que sa jumelle se trouvait avec Gyrin en ce moment.

\- Oui elle a fini donc je voudrais aller la rejoindre pour l'accompagner à la prison si ça ne te dérange pas de rester ici sans nous. Dit Toorj

\- Vas-y, sinon Pansy va faire une crise de panique si elle va toute seule à Azkaban. Estima Kenji.

\- Oui donc je vais demander à Birdie de venir afin de garder Saejin comme ça elle veillera sur la petite. Promit Toorj.

\- Pas de problème : en tout cas, je me demande ce que Pansy va offrir à son Daddy cette année puisque c'est son anniversaire d'ici peu. Tu crois qu'elle va aussi lui porter un gâteau d'anniversaire cette fois-ci afin de fêter leur réconciliation ? Dit Kenji.

\- … (gêne de Toorj)

\- Ne fais pas cette tête Toorj : j'avais également compris que parmi les colis de ma sœur il y en avait un spécial à Noël, un pour la Saint Patrick et un autre pour l'anniversaire de notre géniteur même si elle n'ajoutait pas de billet de vœux à l'intérieur pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Dit Kenji.

\- Et toi Kenji tu ne veux pas venir voir ton père le jour de son anniversaire ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Non : Pansy peut très bien y aller pour nous deux. Décréta son beau-frère. _ »

Au bout de quelques secondes, Toorj changea de conversation puis il fit un signe discret à Ron qui observa l'écran du Smartphone avant de lire le message de Pansy. Ronald fut ainsi rassuré sur le bon déroulement de la rencontre et il affirma attendre leur retour en compagnie de Kenji, Archibald, Saejin ainsi que Birdie.

* * *

De leur coté, Gyrin et Pansy avaient demandé à Birdie de se rendre au quartier sorcier d'Adélaïde en Australie afin d'y faire dupliquer les photos sorcières données par Astoria en plusieurs exemplaires. L'elfe était également chargée de lancer un sortilège d'amnésie au boutiquier puis de déposer le premier paquet de copies à la Rose d'Angleterre où Trudy irait les chercher afin de les placer dans les albums de la famille Malefoy à la place des originales. Ces dernières resteraient en possession d'Astoria et le second paquet serait donné à Potter désireux de les trafiquer pour créer une vie de famille crédible aux yeux des gens qui viendraient parfois rendre visite à Ayleen et Gyrin plus tard. Après le départ de Birdie, Gyrin fit part de ses impressions à Pansy au sujet de sa future famille puis ils attendirent l'arrivée de Toorj.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Toorj les rejoignit puis Gyrin lui demanda son avis sur la disposition des pièces puisque le sorcier connaissait bon nombre de sortilèges de constructions mais aussi d'aménagements. Pour l'instant, le nouveau chalet était de plain-pied mais Gyrin affirma construire un étage d'ici quelques temps. Il écouta ensuite les conseils de Toorj qui promit de l'aider à placer les meubles après leur visite à la prison. Le cousin de la Serpentarde acquiesça puis Toorj saisit alors un panier préparé par Birdie la veille. Enfin, le couple se rendit donc à la prison où ils informèrent le vieux Parkinson des péripéties de leur voyage. Patrick Parkinson senior fut également très heureux d'apprendre leur visite en compagnie de Saejin d'ici peu avant d'écouter sa fille en parler avec les gardiens qui acceptèrent également de transmettre une lettre et un petit paquet à Zabini après leur inspection.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux époux durent prendre congé pour aider Gyrin mais ils avaient été rassurés par la vision du vieil homme manifestement ragaillardi par la perspective de rencontrer sa petite fille le jour de son anniversaire si la famille était déjà en Angleterre. Ils retournèrent auprès de Gyrin et utilisèrent leurs baguettes afin de meubler rapidement la maison grâce à la magie. Ensuite, Pansy aida son cousin à la décorer pour l'arrivée de sa famille. Toorj approuva également le choix du bouquet de fleurs acheté par Gyrin chez la fleuriste du coin pour souhaiter la bienvenue à _Ayleen _au sein de leur foyer_. _Le mongol nota également la présence d'une orchidée dans le séjour puis il taquina sa femme sur son choix avant d'aider les deux cousins à placer les objets décoratifs.

A la fin de leur labeur, Pansy regretta cependant l'absence de cadres accrochés aux murs car les deux cousins n'avaient pas aimé les reproductions ou posters entrevus dans les magasins. La sorcière trouvait donc les murs un peu nus mais elle songea à un détail :

« _ Tu pourrais peut-être acheter quelques cadres à Ronald. Suggéra Pansy à Gyrin.

\- Il peint quoi à part des portraits ? S'enquit Gyrin.

\- Il peint plein de trucs comme de beaux paysages, des fleurs, des animaux... Ses tableaux sont vraiment jolis et compréhensibles, pas comme ceux que Kenji a chez lui. Affirma Toorj.

\- Ne m'en parle pas : ma sœur et lui achètent des trucs supers moches et chers en plus. Se lamenta Gyrin.

\- C'est de l'art abstrait. Précisa Pansy.

\- Ouais mais je n'y comprends rien donc je serai bien plus intéressé par les tableaux de Ron s'il est disposé à les vendre. Enfin, s'il ne les vend pas trop chers : je voudrais juste quelques toiles pour le moment puis ma femme choisira le reste. Précisa Gyrin.

\- Ronald peint pour le plaisir donc il ne te fixera pas un prix exorbitant si tu apprécie vraiment ses tableaux. Estima Pansy.

\- Il a beaucoup de tableaux ? Demanda le mongol curieux.

\- Oui il en a plusieurs dans sa serre et je crois qu'il en stocke également autre part. Dit Pansy.

\- Ron était très content à l'idée de se réunir avec les autres à la Trattoria de Gregory. C'est dommage qu'ils ont du renvoyer ça à une autre fois. Renchérit Toorj.

\- C'est clair mais bon Adrian n'a pas fait exprès de tout remettre à plus tard : il a du aller s'occuper de son père malade en Allemagne. Donc Greg est seul pour tout gérer en ce moment et il ne pouvait vraiment pas organiser une soirée. Rappela Pansy.

\- Mm, peut-être qu'on pourrait organiser quelque chose nous-mêmes. Proposa Toorj.

\- Mais on n'y connait rien en art donc comment ferions-nous pour organiser un vernissage ? Rappela Pansy surprise.

\- Ça ne semble pas trop compliqué : vous vous souvenez de la galerie moldue où Kenji nous a emmenés à Altaï ? Demanda Gyrin.

\- Oui. Dirent les deux époux.

\- La galerie ne me semblait pas très grande : il y avait juste les tableaux aux murs, des statues, des étiquettes avec des prix ainsi que des explications sur les « œuvres d'art », de la musique puis un petit buffet. Poursuivit Gyrin.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Reconnut Pansy.

\- J'aimerai bien remercier Ron après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous. Certes, nous ne sommes pas des experts en art mais on peut organiser un petit truc tout simple dans la remise puisque nous l'avons acheté hier. Proposa Toorj.

\- Vous n'avez pas acheté la remise avec Kenji ? Demanda Gyrin curieux.

\- Non et puis Naé n'en a plus besoin pour ouvrir sa pâtisserie. Affirma Toorj de manière diplomatique pour ne pas évoquer leur refus de détenir des biens en commun avec Naé après sa scène au chalet.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai qu'elle casse les pieds à Kenji et mon père pour que l'un d'eux lui achète la pâtisserie. Dit Gyrin.

\- En tout cas, tu as eu une bonne idée Toorj car la remise est assez grande pour pouvoir exposer les tableaux de Ronald pendant la saison de ski. Aussi, nous pouvons la rafraîchir grâce à un bon coup de peinture puis on demande à Naé de préparer quelques pâtisseries pour le buffet. On pourrait ensuite proposer à ma mère de veiller sur la galerie durant la journée puisqu'elle s'ennuie un peu depuis son arrivée en Ecosse. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Sinon vous pourrez peut-être demander à Astoria de venir vous aider si elle veut s'occuper quand elle se sentira enfin en sécurité. Proposa Gyrin. _ »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy envoya son patronus à Harry et Hermione pour les avertir de leur retour au camping-car afin de les inviter à leur réunion. Pour la seconde fois du mois, les collaborateurs de Mrs Granger restèrent donc sans voix à la vue de l'attitude de la jeune femme qui sollicita une heure de congé avant de quitter le bureau. Moins de dix secondes après, Hermione et Harry transplanèrent en même temps à l'intérieur du camping-car où les autres sorciers étaient déjà arrivés. D'ailleurs, Pansy s'occupait maintenant de sa fille sous les yeux de Ron secrètement envieux tout en discutant avec son frère curieux mais qui patientait pour obtenir des réponses au sujet des actes de leur cousin.

De son côté, Hermione cherchait un sujet de conversation en présence du cracmol même si elle rêvait de l'envoyer paître pour pouvoir parler d'Astoria. Enfin, Hermione songea à un détail à la vue de la plante présente à bord du camping-car :

« _ J'ai noté votre passion pour les orchidées mais pourquoi celle-ci voyage avec vous dans le camping-car alors que les autres sont déjà en Ecosse ? Demanda Hermione à Toorj.

\- Cette orchidée est spéciale à nos yeux donc je refuse de prendre le risque de l'abîmer à cause du transplanage. Aussi, elle voyage avec nous. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial par rapport aux autres ? Interrogea Harry curieux.

\- C'est un peu notre porte-bonheur. Éluda Toorj peu désireux de donner des détails sur les sortilèges lancés sur l'orchidée par le sorcier qui la lui avait vendue en 1998.

\- Ce que mon beau-frère ne vous dit pas c'est qu'il a offert cette orchidée à ma sœur pour ses dix-huit ans et c'est ainsi qu'il est parvenu à la faire craquer. Intervint Kenji hilare.

\- Kenji c'est privé... Bougonna son beau-frère gêné et pas du tout désireux d'exposer son histoire avec Pansy sous le regard surpris d'Harry loin d'imaginer Toorj faire preuve de romantisme.

\- Ah bon : mais cette plante a presque vingt ans dans ce cas, ce genre de fleurs peut vraiment vivre aussi longtemps ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

\- Oui et elle vivra encore très longtemps. _Prédit Toorj._ Notre orchidée est un peu « fatiguée » en ce moment mais elle s'est déjà reprise un peu et continuera de le faire avant de redevenir aussi radieuse qu'avant. Affirma Toorj tout en contemplant sa femme.

\- Je suis convaincu qu'elle parviendra à se reprendre grâce à vos soins à tous les deux parce que vous tenez vraiment à la faire refleurir. Renchérit Ron conscient de l'amélioration de l'état de la plante par rapport au mois dernier même si la seule hampe présente restait très fragile et ne détenait encore aucun bourgeon hormis le « keiki » de Saejin.

\- Vous avez vraiment beaucoup de plantes d'après ce que j'ai vu au mobile-home . Intervint Harry puisque les elfes les avaient entassées là-bas en attendant le nettoyage de la serre

\- Oui Pansy et moi aimons jardiner donc nous avons toujours eu des plantes chez nous même si c'était dur de les garder en vie durant l'hiver en Mongolie. Affirma Toorj.

\- Malgré les rigueurs de notre climat, mon mari est toujours parvenu à maintenir la plupart de nos plantes en vie car il a la main verte. Renchérit Pansy.

\- La météo est plus clémente en Ecosse donc tu vas pouvoir faire pousser beaucoup plus de choses Robert si tu aimes jardiner. Intervint Archibald désireux d'aider son fils à trouver toutes sortes de choses plaisantes en Ecosse afin de ne plus songer à la Mongolie.

\- Oui j'imagine donc Pansy et moi allons pouvoir réaliser un beau jardin ainsi qu'une jolie véranda non seulement pour notre plaisir mais aussi pour embellir le _B&amp;B_. D'ailleurs, je compte sur vous Ron pour nous éclairer sur ce qui pousse ou non en Grande-Bretagne. Renchérit Toorj.

\- Je viendrais vous voir quand vous serez enfin installés puis nous verrons ce qu'on peut faire pour rendre votre jardin l'un des plus beaux de la zone. Promit Ron.

\- Les clients aiment beaucoup les B&amp;B fleuris car cela rend l'endroit non seulement joli mais surtout très soigné et accueillant donc c'est bien d'aménager le jardin. Renchérit Archibald._ »

* * *

L'écossais se lança aussitôt dans un discours sur l'importance de la décoration pour appâter les clients mais aussi les mettre à l'aise et les inciter à dépenser plus. Kenji acquiesça avant d'affirmer embellir son futur restaurant de manière à ce que les moldus reviennent y manger régulièrement grâce à sa cuisine mais aussi un cadre très agréable et des plats joliment décorés. Enfin, Pansy affirma y songer également pour la boutique :

« _ En parlant de décoration, je trouve qu'il faudrait rajouter quelques fleurs à la boutique. Intervint Pansy.

\- Je demanderai à votre future nouvelle vendeuse de s'en charger Pansy. Promit Archibald.

\- Ça y est vous avez trouvé quelqu'un ? Demanda Ron curieux.

\- Oui peut-être : j'ai rendez-vous avec une personne demain et elle commencera à travailler à la boutique d'ici peu si tout va bien. Affirma Archibald qui avait contacté Mafalda Prewett afin de lui proposer un entretien d'embauche. La sorcière avait rapidement accepté sa proposition après avoir appris l'identité de son futur employeur puisque Mafalda était consciente que _Mrs Pansy Mac Kintosh_ était probablement son amie.

\- Je passerai la voir demain si je peux, sinon je la verrai après mon arrivée. Affirma Pansy ravie de savoir que Mafalda allait peut-être accepter sa proposition.

\- Les Pays Bas sont connus pour la qualité de toutes leurs plantes, leurs bulbes ainsi que leurs semis et pas seulement les tulipes. D'ailleurs, les plupart des orchidées vendues en Europe proviennent de serres installées dans ce pays. Alors nous prendrons des orchidées pour toi ainsi que pour la boutique si tu veux. Proposa Toorj.

\- Oui j'aimerai bien avoir de nouvelles plantes mais notre vendeuse peut choisir ce qu'elle veut pour la boutique. Elle pourrait créer de jolis bouquets de tulipes hollandaises par exemple. Dit Pansy hilare.

\- Oui ou on peut lui proposer d'acheter des chardons et de la bruyère, ce serait parfait pour rendre l'endroit encore plus écossais. S'esclaffa Toorj.

\- Le chardon et la bruyère vraiment : ça fait un peu trop cliché Robert. Affirma son père hilare.

\- Ah bon : alors je suppose que le nom _Flower of Scotland_ l'est aussi ? Demanda aussitôt Toorj soudainement plus sérieux.

\- C'est le titre d'une chanson moldue très connue Robert et qui est pratiquement devenue un hymne national aux yeux des écossais. Expliqua le père au fils.

\- Mm, vous croyez qu'on ne peut pas donner ce nom au B&amp;B ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Je ne sais pas trop : à mon avis, vous devriez choisir un autre nom si vous voulez vous démarquer un peu de vos concurrents même si je comprends votre désir puisque c'est le nom de la ferme. Dit Archibald.

\- A mon avis vous devez trouver un nom qui représente non seulement votre B&amp;B mais vous deux également puisque vous êtes les propriétaires. Dit Ron au couple.

\- Ron a raison : je ferai pareil pour mon restaurant asiatique. Affirma Kenji.

\- Pansy tu veux appeler le B&amp;B _La cachette des sorciers _dans ce cas? Plaisanta Toorj.

\- On doit attirer des clients pas les faire fuir. S'esclaffa sa femme.

\- Et si on appelait le B&amp;B _Les Loups des Highland ou Highlander Wolf _ puisqu'on est des animagi ? Proposa Toorj.

\- C'est une idée. Acquiesça Pansy.

\- Il n'y a plus de loups à part ceux du parc naturel puisque les éleveurs les ont chassés. Déplora Kenji.

\- Dites vous ne trouvez pas que _ Mac Kintosh B&amp;B_ ça sonne bien ? Proposa Archibald.

\- Mouais c'est aussi une idée. Dit son fils un peu dubitatif.

\- Vous pouvez choisir_ Highlander B&amp;B_. Proposa Hermione.

\- Eh : ça me rappelle la série télé _Highlander _que je regardais au pensionnat. Toorj mets ton kilt et achète-toi une épée puis amuse-toi à jouer le rôle de Duncan Mac Leod pour attirer les clients si tu donnes ce nom au B&amp;B. S'esclaffa Kenji.

\- Qui c'est ce type ? Demanda Toorj surpris.

\- C'est un personnage moldu : il s'agit d'un immortel écossais qui vit depuis des siècles et combat parfois d'autres immortels pour survivre si l'un d'eux l'attaque. Il faut qu'il décapite ses ennemis pour récupérer leur force. Révéla Kenji.

\- Qu'est-ce que les touristes étrangers sont chiants avec ce Duncan Mac Leod : ils n'ont pas compris que le nom Highlander correspond au nom des habitants des Highlands. J'ai parfois des clients qui me demandent encore où se trouve le village de Duncan Mac Leod. Se désola Archibald.

\- Alors on n'a qu'à leur dire que ce Duncan habitait au B&amp;B si on l'appelle _Highlander B&amp;B _! Plaisanta Pansy.

\- Il y a déjà un B&amp;B du même nom à Inverness. Affirma Archibald.

\- Alors non.

\- Dites, vous aimez beaucoup les fleurs tous les deux : pourquoi n'appelleriez vous pas le B&amp;B _Orchid of Highland _ (_L'orchidée des Highlands) Highland Orchid _ou _Scottish Orchid_ (_Orchidée __Écossaise_), voire, _Wild Scottish Orchid (Orchidée écossaise sauvage) ?_ Proposa Ron.

\- Ron c'est un peu trop cliché, voire, _cul-cul la praline_ non ? Reprocha Hermione dans un lapsus sans se soucier du visage soudainement cramoisi de son mari.

\- Au contraire c'est très joli ! Protesta Pansy.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- C'est vraiment très joli et je ne trouve pas ça _cul-cul la praline_ moi non plus. Enfin, j'ai déjà vu plein de restaurants s'appeler _l'Orchidée de Chine, l'Orchidée Impériale_ ou autre alors pourquoi on ne pourrait pas appeler le B&amp;B ainsi ? Intervint Toorj.

\- C'est clair : mon restaurant actuel s'appelle _La Rose d'Ecosse (Scottish Rose) _et ce n'est pas du tout cucul la praline mais romantique pour les clients. Rappela Kenji.

\- …

\- D'ailleurs, je me demande ce que vous allez penser du futur nom de mon restaurant asiatique dans ce cas puisque je vais l'appeler _Cherry Blossom_ en référence aux fleurs de cerisiers asiatiques. Dit Kenji à Hermione.

\- C'est très joli et puis les cerisiers en fleurs sont magnifiques. Approuvèrent sa jumelle et son beau-frère.

\- Oui : d'ailleurs je demanderai à Birdie de m'emmener au Japon pour aller acheter quelques arbres ou des jeunes pousses. Affirma Kenji.

\- Tu crois qu'ils pousseront en Ecosse ? Demanda Toorj surpris.

\- Oui sûrement, ce n'est pas le même climat qu'en Mongolie. Estima Kenji.

\- Alors tu veux que je t'en plante un Pansy puisque tu as toujours aimé ces arbres ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Oui ! S'enthousiasma sa femme.

\- Toutefois, je ne suis pas doué en jardinage donc Ron ou vous deux vous pourriez m'aider à m'en occuper ? Demanda le cracmol aux trois sorciers.

\- Certainement. Affirma Ron heureux de trouver plusieurs occupations en l'absence d'Hermione. _ »

* * *

Les deux époux et Kenji parlèrent avec Ron de la beauté de ces arbres surtout ceux qui produisaient uniquement des fleurs. Toorj finit même par donner un conseil au rouquin :

« _ Vous devriez aller au Japon au moment du Hanami : cela devrait vous plaire Ron. Suggéra Toorj.

\- Et à vous aussi Hermione. Dit Pansy.

\- C'est quoi le _Hanami_ ? Demanda Ron.

\- C'est le moment de la contemplation des cerisiers en fleurs. Aujourd'hui, c'est devenu une espèce de fête durant laquelle les japonais se promènent ou s'assoient sous les arbres pour contempler la floraison des cerisiers. Les gens vont également pique-niquer sous les arbres et assister à plusieurs spectacles aussi bien chez les sorciers que chez les moldus. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Les moldus guettent le premier jour d'éclosion des fleurs : c'est un phénomène national. Affirma Kenji.

\- C'est vraiment beau. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Nous pourrions y retourner cette année si tu veux ? Lui proposa Toorj déjà en train d'imaginer un week-end en amoureux à l'onsen après la vision des cerisiers en fleurs.

\- Oui : Saejin sera en mesure de supporter enfin un transplanage ou un portoloin à ce moment-là donc elle pourra assister son premier Hanami et Kushi aussi puisque nous n'y sommes plus allés depuis 2013 ! S'enthousiasma Pansy sans se douter du léger désappointement de son mari désireux de rester SEUL avec elle pour le Hanami et non en famille.

\- Oui. Dit cependant Toorj stoïque.

\- Les garçons ne résisteront probablement pas plus d'une journée mais nous pourrions les laisser ensuite à ma mère et rester plus longtemps afin de profiter de la soirée au quartier sorcier. Proposa Pansy.

\- Oui donc le mieux serait de ramener les enfants chez ta mère le soir puis nous pourrions profiter de la soirée avant d'aller dormir à l'auberge de notre onsen préféré afin de nous détendre le lendemain. Se reprit aussitôt Toorj bien décidé à profiter de l'occasion.

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée. Accepta la jeune femme.

\- Au fait pourquoi vous ne viendriez pas passer la journée du Hanami avec nous ? Proposa Toorj aux Britanniques puisque cette sortie serait familiale durant la journée avant l'envoi des enfants auprès de leur grand-mère.

\- Tu devrais venir avec ta famille toi aussi Gyrin comme ça tu leur feras passer une journée inoubliable mais aussi oublier un peu leurs soucis si Ayleen et Scott sont troublés. Conseilla Pansy à son cousin après avoir lancé un Assurdiato.

\- En tout cas, nous serons là nous aussi car c'est une bonne idée ! S'enthousiasma Ron de son coté.

\- Euh on verra car j'ai beaucoup de travail. Rétorqua sa femme pas du tout désireuse de perdre une journée entière pour regarder quatre branches de cerisiers se battre en duel.

\- Il y a plein de jolies choses à voir durant la période du Hanami et puis vous n'êtes pas obligée de rester toute la journée. Vous pourriez venir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes pour contempler les fleurs durant votre pause déjeuner au travail. Intervint Pansy après avoir noté l'air totalement déçu de Ron.

\- Oui tu vois : on pourra y aller ! S'exclama Ron de nouveau content.

\- Mouais on verra. Par contre, vous ne trouvez pas les noms _Cherry Blossom_ et _Scottish Orchids _un peu trop féminins pour vous représenter Kenji ou vous Toorj ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

\- Non : je connais plein de restaurants asiatiques qui ont des noms de fleurs comme _La Rose Impériale, le Lotus blanc, le Lys d'or, l'Orchidée de Chine_ et compagnie. Répondit Kenji.

\- L'hôtel restaurant de l'oncle d'Adrian s'appelle _Edelweiss_ et personne ne se moque de lui pour le choix de ce nom. Renchérit Toorj.

\- De plus, il existe vraiment des variétés d'orchidées sauvages écossaises: les premières furent les _Epipactis youngiana_ trouvées sur des terrains autour des industries minières dans les Central Lowlands. Ensuite, ces plantes se sont adaptées au climat et certaines poussent aussi dans les Highlands je pense. Affirma Ron.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda l'assistance curieuse.

\- Oui donc les noms _Scottish Orchid ou Wild Scottish Orchid (Orchidée sauvage Ecossaise), Orchid of Highland _ (_L'orchidée des Highlands), voire, Highland Orchid_ vous permettrait d'associer votre passion pour cette fleur et les racines écossaises de Toorj. Poursuivit Ron sans se soucier de la stupeur d'Hermione qui pour une fois déméritait au surnom de Miss-Je-Sais-Tour en raison de son ignorance sur ce sujet.

\- Tu es certain de ce que tu dis Ron ? Demanda aussitôt Hermione en proie aux doutes.

\- Oui Ron a raison : il y a vraiment des orchidées sauvages en Ecosse mais je n'y ai jamais fait très attention. Se souvint Archibald.

\- Dites donc vous vous y connaissez bien en botanique Ron. Estima Kenji.

\- Je ne m'y connais pas autant que Neville Londubat mais j'aime beaucoup mon jardin et mes plantes. A force de voir des orchidées chez Pansy et Toorj, j'ai donc feuilleté l'encyclopédie sur les orchidées que mes enfants m'ont offert l'année dernière afin de me renseigner sur toutes les variétés existantes. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris l'existence des orchidées sauvages écossaises. Dévoila Ron en toute honnêteté.

\- Mm, il me semble qu'on trouve ces orchidées près d'Aviemore : peut-être même que vous en avez sur votre terrain ou dans les bois. Dit Archibald à son fils et sa bru.

\- Dans ce cas, vous avez peut-être trouvé le nom idéal. Dit Kenji songeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Sissi ? Demanda Toorj à sa femme.

\- C'est une très bonne idée. Dit Pansy.

\- Au fait, vous savez à quoi ressemblent ces orchidées Ron ? S'enquit Toorj.

\- Oui je les ai vues en photos sur le livre donc je vous le porterai comme ça vous pourrez les chercher sur votre terrain. Affirma Ron.

\- Vous pourriez les peindre comme logo pour le _B&amp;B_ si jamais nous en trouvons sur notre terrain et nous les choisissons comme symbole ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Oui si vous le souhaitez : ce sera mon cadeau pour votre pendaison de crémaillère dans ce cas. S'enthousiasma Ron.

\- Ah non, je ne veux abuser de votre gentillesse Ron donc je voudrais vous acheter la toile. Reprit Toorj.

\- Vous rigolez : je peins pour le plaisir et pas pour l'argent ! Protesta Ron.

\- Oui mais quand même : on ne veut vraiment pas abuser de votre gentillesse. Tenta Pansy.

\- Non, non j'insiste Pansy car cela me ferait vraiment plaisir. Réitéra Ron.

\- Alors dans ce cas, je vous dis merci à l'avance pour votre beau cadeau si nous finissons par choisir l'Orchidée comme logo. Dit Pansy.

\- Sinon vous pouvez appeler le B&amp;B _Pansy B&amp;B_ ou encore _Pansy sweet pea_ _B&amp;B_. Dit Kenji pour taquiner sa jumelle.

\- C'est une idée aussi.

\- Sinon vous pouvez appeler votre local _Pansy Pearl B&amp;B_ en l'honneur de Pansy et Saejin puisque les enfants ont décrété que le prénom anglais de votre petite _perle de l'univers_ sera _Pearl_ . Rencherit Archibald. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, Birdie fit transplaner Kenji désireux de rentrer chez lui. Après le départ du cracmol, les sorciers purent enfin parler librement entre eux de l'entrevue avec Astoria. Les Britanniques et Toorj écoutèrent donc le récit des deux cousins puis Hermione demanda des détails sur la jeune femme :

« _ Comment se sent Astoria ?

\- Ayleen est partagée entre le soulagement, l'incrédulité et la peur mais c'est normal dans sa situation. Estima Pansy.

\- Elle a encore peur de partir malgré votre serment inviolable ? Interrogea Hermione surprise.

\- Ayleen a été soumise à son premier mari violent pendant des années donc elle a du mal à s'imaginer bientôt libre. Aussi, elle craint de voir le plan échouer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Répondit Pansy.

\- Ayleen est une personne fragile ainsi que très sensible tout comme nos enfants. Renchérit Gyrin.

\- Et comment va Scorpius ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

\- Ce n'est plus Scorpius mais Scott: nous ne devons plus utiliser les prénoms Astoria, Cassiopée ou Scorpius, sinon nous risquerions de nous trahir devant les gens en cas de lapsus. Rappela Gyrin.

\- Mm oui. Se reprit Harry.

\- Scott essaie de jouer au grand parce qu'il veut protéger sa mère et sa sœur mais il reste un enfant apeuré. Ce ne sera pas facile pour lui de changer de maison, de visage et de passer d'un papa à un autre, cependant, je ferai de mon mieux pour l'aider. Décréta Gyrin.

\- Nous serons tous là en cas de besoin Gyrin et tu le sais. Insista sa cousine.

\- Merci car j'aurai probablement besoin de conseils de la part d'autres papas mais aussi de ta part pour comprendre ma famille. On ira également te consulter à ton cabinet si c'est nécessaire. Dit Gyrin.

\- Nous sommes de la même famille Gyrin donc je ne sais pas si c'est souhaitable. Dit Pansy.

\- Pansy je comprends ton inquiétude mais nous ne pouvons pas choisir un autre thérapeute : tu sais fort bien que ma femme et mes enfants ne pourront jamais révéler leur ancienne identité à un autre spécialiste. Rappela Gyrin.

\- J'en ai conscience. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Or, je ne suis pas très cultivé mais je peux comprendre quand quelqu'un a besoin de soutien et c'est ce dont ma famille a probablement besoin. Affirma le sorcier. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, Gyrin changea de sujet en posant quelques question à Ronald qui confirma posséder des tableaux dans sa serre et révéla en stocker également au grenier du Terrier, néanmoins, le sorcier resta abasourdi par la requête du mongol. Il finit cependant par se ressaisir puis Ron affirma aller chercher les tableaux présents dans sa serre pour le moment. Le rouquin revint moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard avec ses toiles avant de rester surpris par l'intérêt de Gyrin mais surtout ses propos :

« _ Vous voulez m'acheter mes toiles ? Demanda le rouquin surpris.

\- Oui : j'aimerai vous acheter celles-là. Affirma Gyrin en désignant quatre toiles.

\- Mais pourquoi voulez-vous les acheter ? Demanda Hermione abasourdie car elle ne voyait rien de très original dans ces toiles.

\- Parce qu'elles me plaisent tout simplement. Dit Gyrin étonné par ce genre de demandes.

\- Ah… Dit simplement Hermione surprise.

\- Tu vois Hermione : il y a des gens qui apprécient ma peinture. Affirma Ron heureux de voir enfin des personnes apprécier ses œuvres puisque sa famille mais aussi sa belle-famille ne trouvait aucun intérêt à ses toiles.

\- Je ne suis pas un expert mais je trouve vos tableaux très jolis et ils embelliront ma nouvelle maison. Mon fils Scott est très curieux au sujet des chevaux donc ce tableau me semble parfait pour décorer sa chambre. Commença Gyrin en désignant un tableau où Ron avait peint des chevaux en compagnie de poulains dans un pré.

\- Oui c'est très une bonne idée. Reconnut Ron souriant.

\- Ma future femme Ayleen adore le blanc donc Pansy lui a mis un couvre-lit blanc sur son lit et elle a installé des rideaux de la même couleur à la fenêtre mais je voudrais raviver la chambre de ma future épouse avec cette toile. Affirma Gyrin en désignant un tableau sans se douter de la stupeur du rouquin.

\- Ce n'est pas un tableau trop « classique » ? Demanda Hermione pour ne pas vexer le mongol en lui dévoilant le fond de sa pensée.

\- Non : je n'ai pas l'impression mais bon, je n'y connais rien en art. En tout cas, Ayleen a une chambre très froide chez les Malefoy donc je pense qu'elle sera plutôt contente d'avoir un tableau aussi coloré pour changer. Estima Gyrin.

\- Votre future femme va probablement vouloir décorer sa chambre elle-même. Protesta Hermione.

\- Ayleen pourra le faire sans problèmes mais elle n'est pas encore là donc je veux rendre sa chambre accueillante pour son arrivée. Enfin, j'aime vraiment ce tableau : aussi, nous le mettrons dans ma chambre si elle préfère autre chose. Dit Gyrin.

\- Et pourquoi avez-vous choisi la troisième toile ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Eh bien, je pense que le nounours et la poupée devraient plaire à Cristina. Estima Gyrin

\- J'ai peint les anciens jouets de Rose donc c'est une décoration adéquate pour une fillette. Approuva Ron.

\- Enfin, j'aime bien la grande toile car le paysage me plait donc ce tableau me semble parfait pour décorer mon séjour. Avoua Gyrin.

\- Bon alors je vous les donne. Dit Ron très heureux de voir quelqu'un apprécier ses peintures.

\- Ah mais non voyons : vous ne devez pas vous dépouiller ainsi, ni brader votre talent donc je veux vous les acheter. Protesta Gyrin surpris.

\- Pas question : je suis heureux de voir que vous appréciez mes tableaux donc considérez-les comme mon cadeau de mariage. Décréta Ron souriant.

\- Mais…

\- Non, non j'insiste. L'interrompit Ron.

\- Bon alors merci Ron car vos tableaux me plaisent vraiment. Affirma Gyrin sincère après avoir compris que le rouquin risquait de se vexer en cas d'insistance.

\- Cela me fait très plaisir : je suis certains que vous en prendrez soin donc je suis vraiment très heureux de savoir que mes toiles seront exposées chez vous au lieu de prendre la poussière dans ma serre. Affirma Ron sans se soucier de la gêne soudaine d'Hermione._ »

Gyrin le remercia puis lui demanda s'il voulait l'accompagner chez lui pour l'aider à déterminer l'emplacement des toiles. Ron accepta aussitôt car il était conscient qu'Hermione retournerait au travail d'ici peu et lui-même resterait seul en attendant le retour d'Hugo invité à rester jusqu'au dîner par ses grands-parents maternels.

* * *

Hermione gênée n'osa pas relever la critique sous-jacente de son mari en public, néanmoins, Pansy tenta de changer de sujet en parlant de son idée au Gryffondor :

« _ Dites Ron, vous avez déjà songé à exposer vos toiles ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Par le chapeau de Merlin, non pourquoi ? S'étonna Ron loin de se douter du projet des deux époux.

\- Pansy et moi aimons beaucoup vos toiles donc nous aimerions les exposer à Aviemore une fois que nous aurons rénové la remise. Avoua Toorj.

\- Vous voulez exposer mes toiles ? Demanda Ron abasourdi aux deux sorciers.

\- Oui c'est Toorj qui a eu l'idée en premier. Répondit Pansy.

\- Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Parce que nous trouvons vos tableaux très jolis et c'est dommage de ne pas les montrer. Dit Toorj.

\- Euh c'est-à-dire, j'ai peur que personne ne vienne voir l'exposition. Confessa Ron en toute honnêteté sans se douter de l'immense peine d'Harry à son égard après un tel aveu. L'auror penaud songea honteusement qu'il avait toujours complimenté son ami mais pas plus et se repentit de ne pas l'avoir encouragé d'avantage.

\- Vous rigolez ? S'étonna Toorj qui préférait les peintures réalistes à l'art abstrait.

\- Non. Dit Ron .

\- Ronald : pourquoi vous ne faites pas un essai ? Intervint Pansy pour l'encourager.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Dit Ron hésitant.

\- Pansy : la remise sera reliée au pub et à la boutique donc nous pouvons la transformer définitivement en « galerie d'art » si on commence à faire venir des artistes inconnus, locaux ou même des gens connus. Affirma Archibald déjà en train de calculer les bénéfices d'une « galerie d'arts » auprès de la boutique et du pub.

\- Oui si vous gérez la paperasserie moldue Archibald. Dit Pansy.

\- Pas de problèmes donc vous pouvez venir exposer quand vous voulez Weasley. Dit Mac Kintosh.

\- Mais vous pensez vraiment que je dois exposer mes toiles ? S'enquit Ron abasourdi et légèrement craintif face à la réaction des gens s'ils trouvaient ses peintures trop moches.

\- Oui : il faut les faire sortir de votre serre et les montrer enfin. Estima Toorj.

\- Mais que fait-on si les gens n'achètent rien ou s'ils n'aiment pas mes toiles ? Interrogea Ron inquiet.

\- L'essentiel n'est pas de vendre mais de montrer vos peintures et de dialoguer avec les gens afin de partager votre passion. Vous n'avez pas envie de savoir ce qu'ils en pensent ? Tenta Pansy.

\- Ma femme a raison. Attention : je n'ai jamais dit que vous deviendrez le peintre du siècle ou que vous aurez un succès fulgurant dans le monde de l'art mais vous aurez ainsi l'occasion de vous mettre en jeu. Après tout, c'est ce que font tous les Rouge et Or du monde non ? L'encouragea Toorj.

\- C'est une idée tentante : je vais y réfléchir. Affirma Ron songeur car il était partagé entre sa peur du ridicule à cause du regard critique d'Hermione et l'envie de savoir l'opinion des gens.

\- Très bien Ron prenez votre temps pour réfléchir : notre local sera toujours à votre disposition quand vous souhaiterez exposer. Décréta Toorj sous le regard surpris d'Hermione et Harry.

\- Euh, vous pensez vraiment quelqu'un va s'intéresser à une exposition dans une remise ? Tenta d'intervenir Hermione pour limiter les dégâts.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens ne viendraient pas à la galerie puisque l'entrée sera gratuite ? Une exposition c'est d'abord pour le plaisir des yeux et puis si quelqu'un veut acheter une peinture c'est tant mieux, sinon ce n'est pas grave. Je pense que Ron serait déjà très content de voir des gens apprécier sa peinture. Intervint Toorj agacé par l'attitude d'Hermione depuis tout à l'heure ou encore ses remarques au sujet de son mari.

\- Toorj : Hermione veut simplement protéger son mari car elle a peur qu'il soit déçu par la réaction des gens. L'apaisa Pansy.

\- Oui… Dit Hermione penaude mais reconnaissante à Pansy qui lui fournissait une excuse en or pour ne pas vexer son mari puisque Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était en réalité très sceptique au sujet du talent de Ron qui se contentait de copier des choses déjà existantes à ses yeux et ne créait donc rien de nouveau.

\- …. (silence poli de Toorj pas dupe mais réduit au silence pour ne pas envenimer les choses entre les deux Weasley). _ »

* * *

Archibald affirma que la galerie serait une très bonne chose car elle attirerait du monde puis les touristes finiraient par prendre quelque chose au pub ou acheter un souvenir à la boutique après avoir observé les tableaux. Ronald acquiesça et ne put s'empêcher de songer à Zabini inquiet à l'idée d'affronter un monde nouveau à ses yeux. Le rouquin avait bien songé à louer une maison dans son propre quartier mais le prisonnier refusait de vivre à Londres. Effectivement, le détenu voulait vivre dans un endroit retiré à la campagne et se mêler aux gens petit à petit s'il en trouvait le courage. Autrement, Blaise profiterait simplement des beautés de la nature d'après ses dires. Toutefois, Ron se demanda si Zabini ne serait pas rassuré par la perspective de vivre près d'une ancienne connaissance s'il louait une chambre au futur B&amp;B de Pansy ou une maison pas loin. Ron décida d'en parler avec la Serpentarde un de ces jours puis il reprit la parole pour évoquer les œuvres de son ami :

« _ Vous devriez aussi exposer les œuvres de Zabini après sa sortie de prison. Dit aussitôt Ron.

\- C'est une bonne idée mais nous ne sommes pas des agents artistiques donc la galerie sera une galerie d'amateurs. Vous pensez que cela ne dérangerait pas Zabini d'exposer ses toiles dans un truc de ce genre alors que ses tableaux sont déjà exposés dans une vraie galerie à Londres ? S'enquit Pansy surprise.

\- Blaise acceptera certainement d'exposer quelques unes de ses œuvres dans votre galerie Pansy car vos lettres lui font très plaisir donc je lui en parlerai ainsi qu'à son agent. Affirma Ron.

\- Euh j'espère qu'il ne restera cependant pas déçu si les touristes veulent juste contempler les toiles et pas les acheter car ses tableaux ne sont pas donnés. Précisa Pansy inquiète.

\- Non il ne sera pas déçu. En tout cas, je suis vraiment content de savoir que vous avez repris contact avec Blaise car il peut ainsi vous écrire ou vous parler durant vos visites au lieu de s'isoler en attendant ma visite mensuelle. Affirma Ron.

\- Cela doit être très dur pour lui depuis que sa mère est morte. Estima Pansy songeuse.

\- Oh oui car il n'a plus personne donc je serai bien content si vous acceptiez de le rencontrer de temps en temps après sa remise en liberté. Affirma Ron pour tâter le terrain.

\- Oui je le ferai s'il accepte de faire un serment inviolable pour garantir le secret sur mon identité et le lieu de vie de ma famille. Dit Pansy.

\- En attendant, vous allez venir voir ses tableaux à la galerie de Londres ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui si vous nous accompagnez car nous ne savons pas où c'est. Par contre, nous irons à Londres probablement après Tsagaan Sar et pas avant. Répondit Pansy.

\- Bien.

\- En parlant de Zabini, vous devriez peut-être lui faire rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait discuter de ses projets ainsi que de ses sentiments au sujet de sa libération. Tenta Pansy.

\- Hein mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Blaise n'est pas sorti de prison depuis vingt ans donc il va se retrouver confronté à un monde totalement différent de celui qu'il connaissait en 1998. Aussi je pense que ce serait bien pour lui de se préparer à tous ces changements et de savoir ce qui se trouve au-delà des murs d'Azkaban. Cela lui permettrait de ne pas rester surpris ou dépaysé. Expliqua Pansy pour dédramatiser la situation et surtout ne pas mettre Ron mal à l'aise puisque les gens avaient toujours du mal à parler de thérapies.

\- Mm, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire mais je ne sais pas s'il aura envie de consulter un psychomage. Avoua Ron.

\- Il n'a pas forcement besoin de consulter un psychomage s'il ne le souhaite pas. L'essentiel c'est que Zabini puisse discuter avec quelqu'un de ses attentes, ses peurs mais aussi que son interlocuteur l'aide à se préparer pour affronter tous ces bouleversements. Dit Pansy.

\- Pansy fait ça avec son père en ce moment. Aujourd'hui ils ont parlé de notre voyage mais aussi du monde moldu et des engins comme notre camping-car. Ma femme va aussi lui porter des livres afin qu'il apprenne des choses sur le monde moldu. Intervint Toorj.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Mon père ne peut pas parler de sa future libération avec son psychomage pour le moment mais je voudrais essayer de l'aider à se préparer. Comme vous le savez, nous vivrons du coté moldu donc je veux l'aider à comprendre ce monde au lieu de se retrouver perdu en mon absence. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Pour quoi faire s'il restera chez lui à cause de sa fatigue ? S'enquit Hermione.

\- Mon père est faible c'est vrai mais je compte bien l'emmener se promener dehors et respirer un peu d'air frais les jours où les températures seront plus clémentes. Répondit Pansy.

\- Vous allez l'emmener se promener au milieu des moldus ? Interrogea Hermione surprise car les sang-pur de l'acabit des Malefoy ou autres ne se rendaient jamais dans les lieux publics fréquentés par les moldus. La seule exception restait la gare mais uniquement parce que le Poudlard express s'y trouvait.

\- Bien entendu puisqu'il va vivre à Aviemore. Je ne sais pas si mon père aura une énorme vie sociale mais on ne sait jamais. En tout cas, je ne veux pas l'enfermer chez lui, sinon ce serait une nouvelle forme d'emprisonnement, même si, le chalet sera bien plus agréable que la cellule d'Azkaban. Dit Pansy.

\- Je suis certain que Patrick sera également content de se rendre au pub avec moi pour boire une pinte le soir de temps en temps puis vous verrez qu'il se fera quelques amis moldus plus tard puisqu'il ne se soucie plus du statut du sang. Affirma Archibald à sa bru.

\- J'en serai très contente pour lui comme ça il pourra sortir un peu ou recevoir du monde en notre absence. Dit Pansy sans se soucier de la surprise d'Hermione.

\- On l'emmènera aussi chez nous de temps en temps quand Belle-Maman ne sera pas là. Affirma Toorj.

\- Pansy : vous commencez manifestement à préparer votre papa pour sa sortie donc je suppose que c'est important. Aussi, vous pensez Blaise a besoin d'une préparation lui aussi n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ron à Pansy.

\- Cela me semble judicieux pour lui mais aussi tous les futurs prisonniers graciés ou libérés car ce sont des gens qui ont passé des décennies en prison. Aussi, il faut les aider à préparer leur sortie puis leur réinsertion dans le monde sorcier ou moldu. Estima Pansy.

\- Mm, je n'y avais pas songé. Intervint Harry.

\- Je sais que les ex détenus seront probablement contrôlés régulièrement par les aurors mais la surveillance n'est pas la seule chose à faire pour veiller à ce qu'aucun ex prisonnier ne crée de problèmes. Mon père et Blaise ne seront pas seuls, ni Mrs Carrow si jamais elle est libérée mais qu'en est-il des autres ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Ces sorciers vont devenir soudainement libres mais sans aucune préparation donc ils vont se retrouver totalement dépaysés en dehors de la prison. Aussi, vous devriez les faire suivre par quelqu'un dés maintenant en prison puis après leur sortie. Conseilla Pansy.

\- Le département judiciaire ne fait pas ces choses d'habitude. Avoua Harry.

\- Je sais mais le cas des ex Mangemorts est vraiment particulier Harry donc un peu de prévention me semble nécessaire et c'est bien plus utile qu'une surveillance oppressive à leur sortie. Je ne peux pas vous assurer que cela fonctionne pour tous les futurs ex détenus mais ce serait bien d'organiser une thérapie ou un groupe de soutien pour ces gens avant et après leur libération afin de les aider à se réinsérer dans la société. Dit Pansy.

\- C'est une idée intéressante donc je vais en parler au ministre Pansy. Par contre, je suppose que votre père ne se montrera plus aux yeux du monde sorcier tant que vous ne serez pas en sécurité donc comment vous allez vous vous débrouiller pour lui faire continuer sa thérapie ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry curieux.

\- Je comptais justement vous en parler après notre arrivée en Angleterre Harry mais vous m'avez devancé. Dit Pansy.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna l'auror.

\- Oui, je voudrais demander à mon confrère de continuer son travail avec mon père après sa sortie de prison. La thérapie fait beaucoup de bien à mon père donc il n'est pas question de l'interrompre. Aussi, il vous faudrait insérer ce praticien parmi les sorciers autorisés à aller et venir chez mon géniteur. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Donc vous allez demander au psychomage de conserver le secret sur le lieu de vie de votre père et le votre. Estima Harry.

\- Oui : de toute façon, un psychomage est lié par un serment inviolable entre lui et son patient. Il ne peut donc rien révéler sur ce dernier à moins que ce ne soit demandé par un tribunal. Rappela Pansy.

\- Dites Pansy : j'ai pensé à un truc : vous accepteriez de devenir le psychomage de Zabini ou au moins de l'aider à préparer sa sortie ? Demanda Ron de façon impulsive.

\- Je peux l'aider grâce à nos lettres pour le moment mais je ne peux pas lui rendre visite trop souvent sinon cela attisera la curiosité de Radio Azkaban sur moi. Décréta Pansy.

\- Mm, c'est vrai mais bon, les lettres seraient déjà très bien pour commencer Pansy. Affirma Ron.

\- C'est quoi Radio Azkaban ? Demanda Harry curieux. _ »

C'est ainsi que l'auror en apprit un peu plus sur le fonctionnement du colportage de ragots et de nouvelles en prison. Ron confirma les dires de Pansy par les propos de Blaise au sujet de la curiosité des prisonniers à l'égard de la Serpentarde seulement entrevue par les gardiens, son père ou encore Zabini. Certains détenus enviaient même la santé délétère du vieux Parkinson qui bénéficiait d'un poêle et d'un lit, ce qui représentait le comble du luxe pour les prisonniers contraints de dormir sur des paillasses défoncées. Enfin, les Britanniques rentrèrent chez eux en compagnie de Gyrin pendant que Toorj allait chercher les enfants. Une fois sa tribu de retour, Pansy se remit au volant avant de s'arrêter sur une aire d'autoroute polonaise vers vingt heures.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Alors quel nom conseillez-vous pour le B&amp;B ? Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude des uns et des autres ou encore le projet d'exposition pour Ron ?**_

_**Pour ce qui est des orchidées sauvages écossaises, elles existent vraiment (merci à Wikipedia pour toutes ses informations) donc je n'ai rien inventé . **_

_**Bonne Nuit !**_


	80. Les manipulations des Malefoy

_**Bonjour à tous et Bon Dimanche, **_

**_Ce chapitre est court mais cette partie est particulière donc il vaut mieux la laisser ainsi au lieu de l'insérer au milieu du reste. Le rating est toujours M par précaution même si les scènes ne sont pas choquantes ou du moins j'espère car il n'y a pas de châtiments corporels. Par contre, certaines menaces sont assez explicites et la violence verbale est toujours présente même si c'est plus atténué que dans les premières versions du chapitre ._**

**_A bientôt et Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

Pendant ce temps en Angleterre, Astoria consulta discrètement l'horloge de la salle à manger des Malefoy et constata qu'il était dix-neuf heures. Aussi, la jeune femme se rassura sur sa ponctualité tout comme son fils Scorpius. Ce dernier était encore troublé par sa rencontre avec Gyrin mais il s'efforçait de conserver un air distant comme ses grands-parents paternels le lui avaient appris. Le jeune garçon savait qu'un Malefoy ne devait jamais montrer ses émotions en public ou devant les elfes de maison, néanmoins, il ressentait une profonde inquiétude à l'idée d'affronter son père d'ici peu. Sa génitrice n'en menait pas large non plus, cependant, elle avait repris un peu d'espoir après son entrevue avec Pansy.

Une fois les deux Asiatiques partis, Scorpius n'avait pu s'empêcher d'interroger sa mère sur _Tata Pansy_. Astoria ne lui avait pas révélé son identité exacte mais elle avait confirmé les fiançailles de la sorcière avec Draco. Toutefois, l'adolescente s'était ensuite débrouillée pour s'enfuir loin de lui après avoir compris sa nature violente. Astoria estima également que le racisme de Draco Malefoy s'était ensuite transformé en haine envers les Asiatiques à cause des propos de Pansy qui ternit d'avantage la réputation des Malefoy en évoquant les conditions draconiennes imposées par Abraxas Malefoy. Les propos de la sorcière puis la mort de Daphné fermèrent donc les rares portes encore ouvertes aux Malefoy.

Scorpius avait aussitôt compris les propos de sa mère car tout le monde le contemplait avec suspicion à Poudlard comme s'il était aussi mauvais que son père malgré les dénégations de sa mère. Aussi, Scorpius s'était mis à repousser ce qu'il considérait comme des attaques de la part des professeurs, des élèves et même des gens de sa maison durant son séjour à Poudlard. Malheureusement, ses propos ou ses actes furent toujours pris pour de l'insolence voire, de _la morgue Malefoyenne_ d'après Rose Weasley la plus remontée contre lui lorsqu'il faisait perdre des points à leur Maison. A présent, Scorpius estimait que son changement d'identité lui offrirait donc une nouvelle opportunité à Poudlard puisque nul ne le comparerait jamais plus à son premier géniteur.

Le jeune garçon chassa ensuite ses pensées à la vue de Draco Malefoy qui tenait le bras de Narcissa et la conduisit galamment jusqu'à sa place à table sans se soucier de sa propre famille. Ce fut donc Scorpius qui tira la chaise et aida Astoria à s'asseoir puis il en fit même pour sa petite sœur également présente à table malgré son jeune âge. D'ailleurs, Scorpius comptait bien profiter de sa présence pour énerver son père et provoquer le bris de leurs baguettes afin de convaincre les Malefoy d'emmener Narcissa avec eux demain puisqu'Astoria ne pourrait pas s'échapper sans ce précieux sésame. Certes, la mère et le fils étaient très inquiets à l'idée de se séparer de leurs baguettes, néanmoins, ils étaient prêts à les sacrifier si c'était le prix de leur liberté.

* * *

De son coté, Draco dissimulait très mal son irritation envers son père furieux après avoir constaté la désobéissance de son fils reparti jouer hier soir. Effectivement, la passion du jeu dévorait maintenant Draco au point de désobéir à Lucius et prélever d'autres gallions dans le coffre familial ce matin pour éponger les nouvelles dettes de jeu contractées hier soir. Cet après-midi, Lucius Malefoy avait donc pris des mesures extrêmement sévères après avoir été averti des actes de son fils par le gobelin chargé de la gestion de son coffre. Ainsi, Draco ne pouvait plus accéder au coffre,ni y retirer le moindre gallion sans sa permission.

La fureur de Lucius Malefoy senior avait cependant atteint son apogée une heure plus tard lorsque le sorcier inquiet était allé vérifier l'état de sa « réserve » avant de constater l'absence d'un bracelet. Le sorcier passablement énervé s'était efforcé de rester calme au lieu de lancer un Doloris à son fils après avoir su le prix « dérisoire » obtenu pour la vente du bijou chez _Barjow&amp;Beurk_. Le vieil homme lui avait également rappelé les risques encourus si quelqu'un reconnaissait ces bijoux mais Draco s'était moqué de lui en affirmant que nul ne se douterait jamais de la signification du poinçon _PP_. Lucius n'en était cependant pas certain et lui ordonna de ne plus jamais recommencer sous peine de finir à Azkaban pour vol mais aussi recel de biens volés.

En effet, Lucius avait profité de la confusion après la victoire de Potter en 1998 pour garder le secret sur la subsistance d'une partie des bijoux de la famille Parkinson puisque Voldemort ne les avaient pas encore tous vendus ou fondus en mai. Or Lucius connaissait la cachette de son ancien maître et décida donc d'en profiter après sa mort. Effectivement, les « dons volontaires » exigés par Voldemort entre 1994 et 1998 avaient sérieusement endommagé les économies des Malefoy déjà dilapidée en partie par le vice d'Abraxas Malefoy qui perdit au jeu une bonne partie des millions de gallions donnés par Parkinson lors des fiançailles de Pansy avec Draco.

En 1998, Lucius dut faire ensuite de "nombreux dons" aux associations caritatives dans l'espoir de redorer un peu son blason grâce à sa participation à l'effort de reconstruction après la guerre. Il décida donc de conserver les bijoux des Parkinson pour pouvoir les vendre et se remettre à flot au lieu de les rendre à leurs propriétaires. Le sorcier n'était cependant pas un idiot donc il ne songeait absolument à attirer l'attention sur lui en les vendant tout de suite. Ainsi, Lucius avait donc attendu plus de cinq ans pour commencer à les retirer progressivement de leur cachette. Une fois certain d'être tranquille, Malefoy senior s'était alors rendu discrètement à Moscou afin de vendre quelques parures en diamants appartenant autrefois à Naraantsuya Parkinson puisque les bijoux de cette femme n'étaient dotés d'aucune initiale contrairement à ceux de sa fille. Au fil des ans, le sorcier avait vendu tous les bijoux de Mrs Parkinson qu'il détenait en sa possession sauf un solitaire et une parure de diamants tant aimés par Narcissa qui se moquait bien du fait qu'elle portait des bijoux volés.

Grâce à la vente des bijoux de Naraantsuya Parkinson, les Malefoy s'étaient remis à flot. Malheureusement, Lucius inquiet constatait maintenant que son fils semblait avoir repris le vice du jeu autrefois détenu par Abraxas Malefoy. Aussi, Lucius contrarié était donc contraint de retourner à Moscou demain afin de vendre le solitaire comme prévu mais aussi la parure tant aimée par Narcissa afin de combler les pertes subies. Toutefois, le vieil homme ne se doutait pas de la feinte soumission de son fils furieux qui ne comprenait pas la prudence de son père car le vieux Parkinson était probablement mort après quelques années de prison et le Pékinois s'était volatilisé en Mongolie donc cette chienne ne reviendrait jamais en Grande-Bretagne. Aussi, elle ne verrait donc pas ses bijoux autour du cou, poignet, doigt ou oreille d'une sorcière Britannique même si Draco vendait ses bijoux ici.

Le sentiment de sécurité de Malefoy junior était renforcé par l'indifférence du propriétaire de _Barjow&amp;Beurk_ qui lui avait acheté le bijou sans sourciller, ni chercher à connaitre son identité. Ainsi, Draco estimait pouvoir vendre les bijoux du Pekinois à de vrais bijoutiers britanniques sorciers qui lui donneraient plus d'argent que le receleur. De plus, aucun bijoutier ne songerait à faire le rapprochement entre Pansy Parkinson et le poinçon _PP_.Draco avait donc tenté de convaincre son père d'écouler les bijoux du Pékinois en leur possession, néanmoins, il s'était retrouvé confronté à un refus extrêmement sec. Lucius lui avait même ordonné de ne jamais plus toucher aux bijoux du Pékinois car ils risquaient d'attirer l'attention sur les Malefoy à cause d'eux.

Happé par sa nouvelle passion dévorante, Draco furieux ne voulait pas entendre les conseils de son père et dissimulait sa colère à l'égard de son géniteur devenu soudainement encombrant à ses yeux. Le sorcier contrarié rêvait donc de se défouler non seulement sur Astoria et Scorpius mais aussi son père maintenant. Toutefois, il se promit de patienter jusqu'au dîner de fiançailles de Cassiopée puis Draco réglerait enfin ses comptes avec toute la famille. De son coté, la fillette ne se doutait encore de rien et protesta au moment où son frère se mit à la taquiner en agitant sa baguette devant elle. Narcissa ordonna alors à son petit-fils de cesser :

« _ Laisse ta petite sœur tranquille. Ordonna Narcissa.

\- Mais Granny je m'ennuie car je ne peux pas faire de magie. Récita son petit-fils.

\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre ton mal en patience. Rétorqua son père agacé.

\- Papa ? Fit Scorpius.

\- Quoi ? Aboya Draco.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire de la magie sans baguette en attendant de retourner à Poudlard ? Tenta Scorpius.

\- Non : très peu de sorciers en sont capables et encore moins un gosse de ton âge. Répondit son père agacé par la soudaine imbécillité de son fils.

\- Et toi tu peux en faire ? Poursuivit Scorpius.

\- Non. Répondit Draco de très mauvaise humeur.

\- Et toi Maman ? Demanda le jeune garçon.

\- Non, j'en suis incapable. Affirma Astoria qui suivait le plan à la lettre.

\- En gros je ne peux donc rien faire sans baguette même si je suis un sorcier. Aussi, je ne peux que m'amuser à embêter ma sœur. Feignit de se lamenter Scorpius avant de faire crier Cassie en lui retirant son doudou.

\- Tu peux te taire et rendre son chiffon à ta sœur. Répondit son père agacé.

\- Mais… Voulut protester le jeune garçon.

\- Scorpius tu te tais sinon je vais te détruire ta baguette pour te punir puis tu recevras une belle raclée après les fiançailles de ta sœur ! Menaça Draco.

\- Draco : ne fais pas ça. Quand à toi Scorpius, tu peux utiliser ton balai pour te défouler un peu demain. Intervint Narcissa pour tenter d'apaiser les tensions.

\- Je n'en ai plus Granny: Papa l'a utilisé pour me punir. Rappela Scorpius.

\- Mm oui c'est vrai : Draco tu vas racheter un balai à ton fils demain après le rendez-vous. Tenta Narcissa pour se rattraper.

\- Et avec quel argent Mère ? Répliqua Draco.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna Narcissa.

\- Père a bloqué mon accès au coffre et entend contrôler mes dépenses comme si j'étais encore un petit garçon. Révéla Draco d'un ton froid mais furieux.

\- Lucius… Commença Narcissa.

\- Narcissa ne me juge pas avant de savoir la raison pour laquelle je suis contraint de prendre de telles disposition. L'interrompit Lucius.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait encore ? Demanda Narcissa soudainement plus sévère envers son fils.

\- Il m'a désobéi car il s'est rendu de nouveau à son cercle de jeux avant de perdre encore beaucoup d'argent hier soir. Rétorqua froidement Lucius.

\- Draco : tu as recommencé ! Reprocha Narcissa furieuse.

\- Mère…

\- Tais-toi Draco et laisse-moi finir ma conversation avec ta mère. Ordonna Lucius.

-… (silence rageur de Draco).

\- Narcissa : la situation est encore plus grave que l'autre jour. Il a vidé une partie de notre coffre pour payer sa nouvelle dette puisque personne n'a voulu de Scorpius comme fiancé. Affirma Lucius.

\- Quoi tu as voulu fiancer Scorpius aussi ? Protesta Astoria abasourdie sous le regard livide de son fils.

\- Et alors ? Moi j'ai bien été « vendu » ou fiancé si tu préfère à cette chienne de Parkinson en 1991 avant qu'elle ne débarrasse le plancher donc je peux bien fiancer mon fils non ? Explosa Draco.

\- … (silence d'Astoria qui s'efforce de rester calme pour ne pas faire capoter le plan à cause de la permanence de Malefoy dans sa chambre ce soir s'il finit par désirer lui donner une « punition » pour lui reprocher sa rébellion.

\- Narcissa : Draco est en train de devenir comme mon père Abraxas: tu te rappelles du désastre qu'il nous a causé ? Demanda Lucius.

\- Oh oui: ton père a progressivement perdu au jeu une bonne partie de l'argent donné par le Vieux Parkinson en guise de dot lors du contrat de fiançailles entre nos enfants. Répondit Narcissa.

\- Exact mais fort heureusement la mort de mon père nous a permis de sauver le reste puisqu'il n'a pas eu le temps d'y toucher. Toutefois, je refuse de voir notre fils dilapider le reste de notre coffre. Affirma Lucius.

\- Oh Merlin… Lucius est-ce que la vente de notre « réserve » suffira pour couvrir les pertes ? Demanda Narcissa à son mari sans évoquer ouvertement le solitaire de Naraantsuya Parkinson.

\- Je l'espère Narcissa mais ce n'est pas certain donc j'emmène aussi ta parure à Moscou demain afin de la vendre elle aussi, si c'est nécessaire. Répondit Lucius.

\- Non ! Protesta Narcissa peinée car elle adorait cette parure et se moquait bien de savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une parure volée.

\- Narcissa, je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas certain que le dernier morceau de la "réserve" puisse couvrir les pertes de Draco hier soir, ni les précédentes. Donc je dois emmener la parure avec moi au cas où. Confessa Lucius.

\- Dans ce cas, je comprends Lucius. Au fait, tu crois qu'on devrait commencer à porter le « reste » à Moscou ? Interrogea Narcissa tout en songeant aux bijoux de Pansy Parkinson.

\- Mm, non c'est encore trop dangereux car la Russie n'est pas loin de la niche de la chienne donc rien ne nous dit que cette saleté ne se rend pas à Moscou de temps en temps. Je refuse de courir le risque de voir la chienne reconnaître un morceau de la réserve dans une vitrine au quartier sorcier de Moscou puis demander des comptes au propriétaire de la boutique ou notre contact si elle parvient ensuite à remonter jusqu'à lui. Répondit Lucius.

\- Père : « _La Chienne_ » Pansy Parkinson n'est pas sortie de sa « _niche_ » ou la Mongolie si vous préférez depuis vingt ans sinon les gens en auraient parlé. Intervint Draco d'un ton impatient et peu désireux d'utiliser le langage codé des trois Malefoy où la chienne désignait Pansy Parkinson, la niche représentait Oulan-Bator la Mongolie, et le maître était le vieux Patrick Parkinson.

\- Draco n'en parle pas devant ta femme ou tes enfants, c'est imprudent ! Lui reprocha son père.

\- Astoria ne dira rien, ni mes enfants sinon ils savent fort bien comment je les ferai taire, n'est-ce pas ? Répliqua Draco tout en dardant un regard menaçant sur les siens.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu. Mentit Astoria paniquée mais bien décidée à avertir Pansy une fois qu'elle serait à l'abri avec les enfants.

\- Moi non plus et Cassie n'a rien compris. Affirma Scorpius.

\- Vous voyez Père ? Bon parlons de tout ça sans utiliser un langage codé débile: cette chienne de Parkinson est partie en 1998 et n'est jamais revenue en Grande-Bretagne sinon Skeeter aurait fait un article dessus. De plus, elle s'est apparemment mariée avec un chien asiatique en 2000 d'après les seuls ragots qui ont circulé sur elle en vingt ans. Donc cette saleté s'occupe probablement de tous ses bâtards si elle est devenue mère. Cette chienne d'Asiatique ne sortira jamais de son trou: aussi, vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire au sujet de cette intrigante. Estima Draco

\- Je n'en suis pas encore certain Draco. Avoua Lucius.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna son fils.

\- Je consulte la notice nécrologique de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ tous les jours puisque les décès des prisonniers d'Azkaban y sont également annoncés. Or, j'y ai lu le nom de plusieurs ex Mangemorts mais pas celui du vieux Patrick Parkinson. Aussi, je préférerai attendre la mort de ce type pour écouler les bijoux de sa fille car rien ne peut nous assurer que cette chienne ne sortira pas de sa Mongolie pour saluer son père une dernière fois avant sa mort ou assister à son enterrement. Rétorqua Lucius Malefoy.

\- Mais… Commença Draco.

\- Draco: un père reste un père aux yeux de son enfant malgré tous ses défauts donc elle pourrait fort bien décider d'aller le voir au moment de sa mort. Enfin, je suis convaincu que le jour où le vieux Parkinson nous fera la grâce de crever, Skeeter ira à son enterrement pour voir si sa fille est là. Or, ce cafard de Skeeter remuera alors ciel et terre pour obtenir son interview. Un tel article attirerait l'attention puisque cette journaliste vend aussi ses articles aux journaux étrangers. Expliqua Lucius.

\- Et alors ? S'insurgea Draco.

\- Et alors: notre interlocuteur russe ou même d'autres personnes comprendraient aussitôt l'origine des initiales _PP_ sur les poinçons des bijoux. Estima Lucius pas du tout désireux de se faire arrêter pour recel à cause du poinçon _PP_ puisque le vieux Parkinson avait enchanté les bijoux de sa fille de manière à ce qu'aucune magie ne puisse l'effacer. Or, Lucius refusait de faire fondre les bijoux puisqu'il estimait pouvoir les placer plus facilement que les métaux précieux auprès des sorciers.

\- ...

\- De plus, Draco n'oublie pas une chose: une clause du contrat de fiançailles prévoyait la restitution de la somme donnée par le père de Pansy Parkinson en cas de rupture entre sa fille et toi. Rappela Lucius.

\- Et avec ça : le vieux est en prison donc il ne peut rien réclamer. Contesta Draco.

\- C'est vrai: le vieux Parkinson ne peut rien réclamer, ni son fils qui l'a publiquement renié son père et était déjà exclu de la succession des Parkinson ainsi que ses descendants avant 1998. Toutefois, Pansy Parkinson peut encore le faire en tant qu'héritière ou chef de la famille Parkinson. Pire encore, ses héritier, c'est à dire, ses enfants si elle en a, ses cousins du coté maternel seulement (puisque le neveu de Parkinson ou ses descendants ne peuvent pas hériter d'elle) ou même sa mère peuvent réclamer cet argent à sa place après la mort de ce sale Pékinois. Or, ce serait notre ruine car nous n'avons pas assez d'argent pour rembourser cette femme ou sa famille donc nous devons rester discrets. Rappela Lucius sans se douter de donner de précieuses informations à Astoria.

\- Père: cette chienne de Parkinson ne le sait probablement pas ou elle a trop peur de moi pour le faire, sinon, elle nous aurait déjà réclamé son argent depuis longtemps. Cette salope de Parkinson a su sauver sa peau devant le Magenmagot mais je la terrorisais donc elle ne viendra jamais me demander son argent sinon je n'ai qu'à pousser un cri pour qu'elle déguerpisse. Aussi, vous pouvez dormir tranquille. S'esclaffa Draco convaincu de la soumission de Pansy déjà terrorisée par le seul son de sa voix lorsqu'elle subissait tous ses coups.

\- Je ne suis pas de cet avis donc nous ne vendrons pas les bijoux de Pansy Parkinson pour le moment. Sois déjà content que le nigaud qui tient la boutique de Barjow et Beurk n'ai pas fait le rapprochement avec les initiales PP. Décréta Lucius.

\- Alors qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda Narcissa.

\- Nous allons procéder à la transaction comme prévu puis nous ne ferons plus de dépenses superflues après le dîner de fiançailles de Cassiopée. Annonça Lucius.

\- Père c'est ridicule ! Protesta Draco passablement énervé par la bêtise de son géniteur puisque le Pékinois ne s'approcherait jamais plus de lui, ni ne lui réclamerait quoique ce soit même si elle voyait ses bijoux dans une vitrine.

\- Silence Draco : tu m'as beaucoup déçu en ces jours. Alors cesse de dilapider mon argent au jeu sinon, les coups que tu donnes à Scorpius et sa mère ne seront rien comparés au châtiment que tu recevras de ma main ! Menaça Lucius sans se soucier de la stupeur générale.

\- Père vous oseriez lever la main sur moi ? S'exclama Draco livide et furieux.

\- Oui car tu nous déshonore Draco et j'en ai plus qu'assez de couvrir tes bêtises. Tu as vendu ta fille pour couvrir tes dettes de jeu puis tu as tenté de vendre aussi ton fils hier soir, ce qui me fait honte. Je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi mais je me suis probablement montré trop laxiste avec toi durant ton enfance. Affirma le vieil homme.

\- Père…

\- Silence : tu n'es qu'un lâche qui s'en prend à des plus faibles que toi comme ta femme ou ton fils avant de dilapider MON argent au jeu ! Je vais te corriger Fils puis tu retourneras sur le droit chemin ! Hurla Lucius Malefoy qui perdit son masque impassible avant de se rapprocher dangereusement de son fils.

\- Je ne suis plus un gamin donc je ne vous laisserai plus me commander ! Rétorqua Draco furieux.

\- Tais-toi : tu feras ce qu'on te dit car tu n'es qu'un faible et un suiveur. Tu n'as même pas été capable de tuer Dumbledore toi-même au point que Rogue a du faire le travail à ta place ! S'esclaffa Lucius.

\- Ça suffit ! Hurla Draco avant de brandir sa baguette en direction de son père.

\- Tu n'oseras pas ! S'esclaffa son père tout en saisissant sa propre baguette.

_\- Expelliarmus ! Stupéfix !_ Hurla Draco sans se soucier des supplications de sa mère ou du regard stupéfait de son père qui se retrouva cloué au mur.

\- …

_\- Levicorpus_ ! Poursuivit Draco avant de s'amuser à faire léviter son père à travers la pièce.

\- Draco arrête : ton père est devenu tout blanc ! Hurla Narcissa affolée.

\- Stu… Tenta Astoria.

_\- Expelliarmus_ ! Hurla Draco qui désarma Astoria avant de lancer un _Accio Baguette_.

\- …

\- Astoria tu as osé te rebeller contre moi donc tu en subiras les conséquences. Affirma Draco furieux avant de brandir sa baguette de façon menaçante contre Astoria paniquée.

\- Papa arrête! Intervint Scorpius tremblant tout en brandissant sa propre baguette face à son père.

\- Tu es trop faible Scorpius pour lancer un sort contre moi donc tu ne mérites pas ta baguette toi non plus: _Accio Baguette_ ! Hurla Draco tout en contemplant son fils livide.

\- Draco ne le tue pas… Tenta Astoria paniquée avant de se jeter devant son fils pour lui servir de rempart.

\- Tais-toi imbécile ! Rétorqua Draco furieux.

\- Draco arrêtes : ton père n'est pas bien ! Hurla Narcissa. _ »

* * *

Draco lança un sortilège pour lier les mains et les pieds d'Astoria ainsi que de Scorpius. Ensuite, il daigna enfin son père d'un regard et nota son visage contracté par une expression de souffrance. Le sorcier fit aussitôt redescendre son géniteur au sol avant d'utiliser sa baguette pour l'asseoir sur sa chaise. Il ordonna ensuite aux autres de reprendre leurs places et de rester silencieux s'ils ne voulaient pas subir sa colère. Enfin, Draco s'efforça d'arborer une expression inquiète avant d'appeler l'elfe de maison :

« _ Dondre !

\- Maître Malefoy a appelé Dondre ? Demanda l'elfe qui apparut aussitôt.

\- Oui mon père n'est pas bien donc va chercher le médicomage tout de suite ! Ordonna Draco tout en simulant une grande inquiétude.

\- Dondre va le chercher tout de suite ! Affirma l'elfe après avoir noté la respiration difficile de Lucius Malefoy ainsi que son rictus empreint de souffrance.

\- Vite Dondre : la vie de mon père est entre tes mains donc fais vite s'il te plait. Mentit Draco qui espérait plutôt le contraire.

\- Oui Dondre fait vite Maître Malefoy ! S'empressa de dire l'elfe avant de disparaître sans avoir noté les mains liées de la jeune femme ou de son fils posées sur la table.

\- Bien maintenant que nous sommes seuls : je vais vous dicter les nouvelles règles de la maisonnée. Commença Draco après le départ de l'elfe.

\- Mais…

\- Silence Mère : Père est manifestement en train de faire une crise cardiaque et devra se reposer s'il survit donc c'est moi qui deviens le nouveau chef de la maisonnée. Je vais donc m'occuper des affaires de notre famille après avoir ordonné au gobelin de lever les dispositions prises par Père sur notre coffre. Ainsi, je pourrai prélever autant de gallions que je veux. Décréta Draco.

\- Je… Oui. Dit seulement Narcissa après avoir échangé un regard avec Lucius en proie à la souffrance mais qui avait fait de son mieux pour lui faire comprendre d'obéir à leur fils jusqu'à ce que lui-même se rétablisse et mate Draco.

\- Bien Mère vous restez ici avec moi pour que le médicomage nous trouve ensemble. Après son départ, Mère vous veillerez sur Père demain et j'irai seul à Moscou Ordonna Draco.

\- Oui. Répondit Narcissa soumise au bon vouloir de son mari et son fils.

\- Quand à toi Astoria: tu vas aller dans ta chambre avec les enfants et vous y resterez ce soir mais aussi demain. Ordonna Draco avant de libérer les mains et les pieds la jeune femme ainsi que de Scorpius.

\- Oui. Acquiesça Astoria d'un ton faussement soumis.

\- Mais avant de vous laisser vous retirer, je vais vous donner un avant-goût de ce que cela en coûte de se rebeller face à mon autorité. Dit Draco d'un ton menaçant.

\- Draco… Frappe moi si tu veux mais pas Scorpius. Supplia Astoria qui se mit à genoux.

\- Je ne vais pas vous frapper tous les deux car vous devez être en bon état pour rencontrer mon futur gendre durant le dîner de fiançailles de Cassiopée ou lors de l'enterrement de mon père après demain s'il nous fait la grâce de crever ce soir ou demain. Déclara Draco sans se soucier de la terreur de tous les Malefoy présents.

\- S'il te plait ne nous fais plus de mal. Le supplia Astoria en larmes.

\- Je ne vous en ferai pas jusqu'au dîner de fiançailles de Cassiopée mais vous subirez ensuite les conséquences de vos gestes. Prépare toi au pire Astoria et toi aussi Scorpius car je ne vous frapperai pas cette fois-ci mais vous allez regretter de ne pas avoir subi des coups plutôt que le sort qui vous attend. Estima Draco.

\- Draco que veux-tu leur faire ? S'inquiéta Narcissa.

\- Je n'accepte pas de rebelles ou des traîtres sous mon toit mais je ne les tuerai pas car un Malefoy ne se salit pas les mains Mère. Donc je les emmènerai en Russie sous le prétexte de faire un voyage en famille. Je suis convaincu que notre contact russe acceptera alors de m'aider à me débarrasser d'eux contre le don gratuit de deux ou trois bijoux de Pansy Parkinson. Commença Draco.

\- Comment ce type pourrait-il t'aider ? Demanda Narcissa surprise.

\- Je vais simplement demander à notre contact de simuler un esclandre entre ma famille et moi au quartier sorcier. Les sorciers russes présents penseront ainsi en toute bonne foi qu'Astoria et Scorpius ont tenté de me tuer puis ils seront simplement enfermés à l'asile sorcier durant tout le reste de votre vie. Conclut Draco.

\- Draco: les Greengrass...

\- Les Greengrass ne feront rien Mère car ils auront trop honte après avoir appris mon agression par Astoria et Scorpius puis leur internement. Ils garderont le silence et personne n'en saura rien jusqu'à la fin de la procédure pour la répudiation d'Astoria qui aura bien évidemment lieu en Russie puisqu'elle sera internée là-bas. De toute façon, aucun sorcier ne pourra rien me dire, ni tenter de les sauver, pas même, Granger ou Potter si jamais ils décidaient de s'intéresser à l'affaire pour m'embêter. L'interrompit Draco.

\- Tu en es certain ? Demanda sa mère.

\- Oui Mère: la Loi est toujours favorable au mari ou au père donc je ne risque vraiment rien. Dit Draco.

\- Mais c'est cruel Draco. Dit sa mère.

\- Non Mère c'est la loi de la survie: je dois me débarrasser d'eux sinon, ils pourraient tenter de m'éliminer une seconde fois puisqu'ils ont tenté de le faire maintenant. Donc je vais déjà commencé par les désarmer. Affirma Draco d'un ton déterminé.

\- Tu ne devrais pas dire ces choses devant eux dans ce cas car ils pourraient les répéter. Dit Narcissa peinée pour sa bru ou son petit-fils mais surtout désireuse de protéger SON fils.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mère: je peux dire ce que je veux devant eux car ils ne sortiront plus de la chambre d'Astoria avant le dîner de fiançailles et ils y retourneront ensuite sans avoir rien dit à mon futur gendre s'ils ne veulent pas finir dans l'une de nos anciennes oubliettes. Enfin, ils ne pourront pas utiliser de magie pour communiquer avec le monde extérieur donc personne ne saura rien. La rassura Draco avant de rompre les deux baguettes d'Astoria et Scorpius entre ses mains.

\- Mais Astoria a une cheminée dans sa chambre donc que fais-tu du réseau de cheminette ? Demanda Narcissa songeuse.

\- Je vais demander à l'un des elfes de lever la poudre de cheminette de la chambre d'Astoria. Conclut Draco convaincu d'avoir pensé à tout mais qui avait oublié Trudy car l'elfe n'était plus à Astoria selon lui mais aux Malefoy depuis le mariage d'après les calculs du sorcier.

\- Draco, j'ai de la peine pour eux... Tu devrais au moins épargner Scorpius. Tenta encore Narcissa.

\- Non Mère vous ne devez point gaspiller votre peine pour eux: je punis les traîtres en leur ôtant tout moyen de rébellion. Enfin Mère, Père m'a déçu donc soyez heureuse que je vous confisque seulement votre baguette et celle de Père au lieu de les rompre également pour m'assurer qu'il ne fasse rien avec la sienne et que vous ne lui donniez pas la votre. Affirma Draco tout en lançant un _Accio Baguettes_ pour récupérer celles de ses parents.

\- Draco…

\- Non Mère : je vous écouterai pas cette fois-ci car Père m'a contrôlé toute ma vie dés le moment où il m'a imposé de rester avec cette mocheté de Parkinson. L'interrompit Draco.

\- Mais Draco, c'est ton grand-père qui t'a fiancé avec elle pas ton père. Protesta sa mère.

\- Père aurait pu rompre les fiançailles quand Grand-père est mort ou quand je lui ai demandé de me libérer de cette mocheté. Rétorqua son fils.

\- Draco tu sais fort bien que nous aurions du rembourser le vieux Parkinson dans ce cas donc cela nous était impossible. Affirma Narcissa.

\- Oui mais la chienne Parkinson est partie et je pensais être libre. Toutefois, vous m'avez obligé à épouser cette salope de Daphné ensuite ! Fulmina Draco.

\- Elle se proclamait enceinte de toi donc que voulais-tu que nous fassions ? Protesta sa mère.

\- Je l'ai ensuite punie à plusieurs reprises pour ses mensonges avant de jubiler quand elle est tombée dans les escaliers. Avoua Draco.

\- Draco c'est la sœur de ta femme et la tante de ton fils donc épargne-leur ce genre de détails. Rétorqua sa mère.

\- Je m'en fous: je les enfermes puis j'irai jouer au club de jeux après la visite du médicomage à Père. Rétorqua Draco obsédé par le jeu.

\- … (pleurs et cris de Cassie affolée par la scène).

\- Cassie ferme-là !_ Hurla Draco. _Astoria: prends tes gosses et restez à l'intérieur de ta chambre. Un elfe va enlever la poudre de cheminette avant même ton arrivée à ta chambre donc ne songe pas à t'enfuir. Vous allez rester enfermés là-dedans puisque tu as un cabinet de toilette dans ton boudoir. Ne tente pas d'ouvrir ta porte car elle sera fermée dés que vous serez à l'intérieur. Ordonna Draco.

\- Tu es certain qu'elle ne peut pas s'enfuir ? Demanda sa mère.

\- Oui elle ne pourra pas sortir et quand bien même Astoria en trouverait le moyen, je la retrouverai tout de suite ainsi que les enfants grâce au sort de Traçage. Donc cette femme et les deux gosses sont mes prisonniers. Après la répudiation d'Astoria, je me trouverai une vraie femme qui me donnera un vrai fils. Celui-là ne fera pas pipi au lit et ne tentera pas de me trahir lui ! Prédit Draco sans se soucier de la douleur dans les yeux de Scorpius ou la terreur d'Astoria. _ »

* * *

Astoria tremblante reprit sa fille et serra son fils contre elle avant de quitter rapidement la salle à manger. Cassie inquiète pleura dans les bras de sa mère durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la chambre où la jeune femme constata la disparition de la poudre de cheminette puis le verrouillage magique de la porte. Enfin, Scorpius terrorisé se courba en deux et vomit sous les yeux d'Astoria qui se précipita sur lui pour l'aider. Après la fin de ses spasmes, l'enfant troublé s'accrocha à sa mère :

« _ Maman IL veut se débarrasser de nous… Hoqueta Scorpius terrorisé

-IL a dit ça sous le coup de la colère Scorpius. Mentit Astoria pour ne pas le perturber d'avantage.

\- Non Maman, ne mens pas pour me rassurer car je sais qu'il ne mentait pas et moi je suis pire que lui car je voulais le tuer quand il t'a attaqué. Sanglota Scorpius.

\- Tu n'es pas comme lui Scorpius : tu as simplement tenté de nous protéger ta sœur et moi, ce qui ne fait pas de toi un meurtrier. Tu es un gentil garçon avec un cœur en or, pas comme ce type. Insista Astoria tout en serrant son fils contre elle.

\- Maman je veux partir d'ici avec Cassie et toi. Je ne veux plus de ce papa même si j'ai honte car je l'aime encore. Dit Scorpius paniqué.

\- C'est normal Scorpius mais tu verras que Gyrin sera très gentil avec toi et nous laisserons Malefoy ici.

\- Scott Maman : je suis Scott Mac Kintosh-Parkinson-Panshriij pas Scorpius. Scorpius Malefoy est mort tué par son Papa tout à l'heure. Affirma Scorpius en proie au délire.

\- Oui Scott nous allons partir et rejoindre Gyrin qui nous protégera. Jura Astoria soulagée d'avoir rencontré Pansy à la banque, sinon, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau ou celle de ses enfants.

\- Oui on va retrouver Gyrin. Dit Scorpius prêt à s'accrocher à n'importe quoi pour oublier le regard de Draco Malefoy ou ses gestes.

\- Trudy ! Cria Astoria.

\- Maîtresse Astoria a appelé Trudy ? Intervint l'elfe.

\- Oui Trudy tu sais que je suis enfermée ?

\- Oui mais Trudy ne doit pas obéir aux Malefoy mais à Maîtresse Astoria donc Trudy peut vous libérer. La rassura Trudy.

\- Pas tout de suite Trudy donc fais semblant d'obéir aux Malefoy et veille à ce que personne ne songe à entrer dans la chambre car je vais prendre la potion puis nous attendrons de voir ses effets. Dit Astoria.

\- Maman tu crois qu'on ne peut pas partir dés maintenant ? Demanda Scorpius.

\- Il vaut mieux attendre un peu Scorpius car nous sommes encore sous l'effet du sortilège de Traçage donc il peut nous retrouver tout de suite s'il comprend que nous sommes partis ce soir. Expliqua Astoria.

\- Dans cas, dis à Trudy d'aller chercher Aav ou sa cousine. Je ne veux pas qu'on reste seul sans protection et sans baguette ici. Avoua Scorpius en proie à la terreur.

\- Trudy va veiller sur nous pour le moment. Le rassura sa mère. Au fait c'est quelle heure ? Demanda Astoria.

\- C'est dix-neuf heures cinquante Maman. Dit Scorpius en observant le réveil sorcier.

\- Donc vingt heures cinquante sur le continent. Calcula Astoria.

\- Oui.

\- Je vais contacter Gyrin et sa cousine.

\- Maman: sa cousine ou _Auntie Pansy_ c'est cette Pansy Parkinson n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Scorpius.

\- Oui tu as tout deviné Scorpius: Pansy a compris ce qui se passait quand elle m'a vue à la banque donc elle a décidé de nous sortir d'ici.

\- IL ne sait pas qu'elle est revenue. Constata Scorpius.

\- Non et c'est ça qui le perdra Scorpius car je te promets qu'IL ne restera pas impuni. Jura sa mère.

\- Elle va le tuer ? Demanda Scorpius abasourdi.

\- Non Pansy, ne va pas le tuer car ce n'est pas la violence qui réglera les choses mais elle va probablement pouvoir l'envoyer en prison pour toutes ses mauvaises actions. Estima Astoria.

\- Maman c'est quoi cette loi où une femme peut envoyer un homme en prison pour le vol de bijoux ou de l'argent non rendu mais pas pour les coups reçus ? S'indigna Scorpius.

\- C'est le code sorcier Scorpius: personne ne change les choses. Déplora sa mère.

\- Scott Mac Kintosh le fera un jour. Jura Scorpius. _ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop choquant mais Draco Malefoy est tellement obnubilé par le jeu qu'il en arrive à faire des choses extrêmes. Que pensez-vous des actions des trois Malefoy par le passé ou encore maintenant ? **_


	81. La préparation d'un suicide

_**Bonjour ( à 1h14 ce n'est plus le soir lol) à tous et bon lundi, **_

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Astoria borda Cassiopée et Scorpius dans son propre lit puisque Malefoy ne fit même pas porter ceux des enfants. La jeune femme promit cependant à son fils que leur cauchemar serait fini demain matin avant de saisir la première potion soigneusement dissimulée dans son boudoir. La sorcière prit également le sac hermétique contenant les cheveux de son double afin de les insérer dans la fiole puis elle revissa soigneusement le bouchon. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme agita le flacon dans le sens indiqué par Pansy tout en songeant à sa future liberté. Après avoir exécuté les instructions de la Serpentarde, Astoria rouvrit la fiole et la vida d'un trait sans se soucier du goût amer de la potion sous le regard de Scorpius qui l'informa qu'il était maintenant vingt heures précises.

La sorcière alla ensuite s'asseoir sur sa chaise devant sa coiffeuse car elle ressentait des fourmillements dans ses jambes. Une fois bien assise, Astoria mit ses mains sur le meuble afin de s'agripper à quelque chose pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. La sorcière s'efforça cependant de rassurer son fils inquiet en affirmant qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une faiblesse passagère. Scorpius acquiesça puis il sortit du lit pour porter à sa mère le parchemin mais aussi une plume après avoir constaté qu'elle avait du mal à se lever. Astoria le remercia car elle ne sentait plus ses jambes tout à coup mais fort heureusement sa tête et ses mains étaient encore en état de fonctionner. Aussi, elle écrivit quelques mots sur le parchemin afin de contacter Pansy :

« _ _Pansy j'ai pris la potion et je me sens toute drôle : je ne sens plus mes jambes c'est normal ?_

_\- Oui Astoria ne t'inquiète pas : l'un des composants de la potion t'engourdit tous tes membres afin de ne pas te faire ressentir de douleurs durant la transformation de ton corps puisque ton ossature va être modifiée tout comme ta mâchoire et tout le reste. Au bout d'un moment tu vas également t'endormir puis tu seras totalement différente après ton réveil. _Répondit Pansy.

_\- Bon alors ça va mais je ne veux pas rester seule ici car Malefoy est devenu encore plus dangereux que d'habitude. Donc viens nous chercher s'il te plait ou reste avec nous car j'ai peur ! _Avoua Astoria.

_\- Il vous a fait du mal ce soir ? _S'inquiéta Pansy.

_\- Pas encore mais il a provoqué une crise cardiaque à son père. Malefoy veut nous jeter dans un asile russe Scorpius et moi. Nous sommes enfermés dans ma chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. _

_\- Quoi ? S'affola Pansy. _

_\- Malefoy a utilisé sa baguette contre son père puis le vieux Lucius a fait une crise cardiaque. J'ai voulu désarmer ce taré mais ce fumier m'a devancé avant de casser nos baguettes à Scorpius et moi. Ce type veut maintenant se débarrasser de nous car nous sommes des traîtres d'après lui. Il m'a également enlevé la poudre de cheminette pour que je ne puisse pas tenter de fuir avec les enfants. Ne nous laisse pas seuls car j'ai peur qu'il change d'avis et vienne nous tuer au lieu d'attendre un peu pour nous mettre à l'asile. _Rédigea Astoria.

_\- Malheureusement, on ne peut plus te faire transplaner, ni utiliser le réseau de cheminette tant que tu subis les effets de la potion mais je vais avertir Gyrin puis nous vous rejoignons. Astoria, je ne peux pas rester toute la nuit mais lui oui donc il va rester auprès de vous trois et Trudy. _

_\- Ne m'abandonne pas Pansy_ ! S'inquiéta Astoria.

_\- Jamais _: _c'est seulement que ma famille et moi sommes en train de voyager pour rejoindre l'Angleterre. Ma fille est trop petite pour transplaner ou prendre le réseau de cheminette donc nous voyageons en partie à la moldue depuis la Mongolie. Aussi, je ne serai pas toujours là si ma fille a besoin de moi._ Griffonna Pansy pour la rassurer.

_\- Tu es où en ce moment ? _Demanda Astoria.

_\- Entre la Pologne et les Pays-Bas : je roule le jour mais la nuit, les elfes font léviter mon véhicule. Enfin, je dois être à Rotterdam demain soir afin de prendre un bateau pour rejoindre Hull en Angleterre._

_\- Pansy on peut rester avec toi demain ? Je sais que Gyrin est gentil mais je dois te parler de plusieurs choses et puis je me sentirai plus tranquille si on est avec toi. _

_\- D'accord : on s'organisera pour rester tous ensemble._ Promit Pansy consciente de la terreur d'Astoria.

\- _Merci: j'ai besoin de t'avoir à mes cotés_. Confessa Astoria.

_\- Maintenant, je vais contacter Gyrin : il est à la Rose d'Angleterre avec mon elfe. Envoie-nous Trudy pour qu'elle nous emmène._ Répondit Pansy.

\- _Que se passera-t-il après ma transformation ? _Demanda Astoria.

_\- Une fois que tu seras transformée, on décidera si tu peux transformer les enfants dans ta chambre, sinon, tu le feras à bord de notre véhicule (il y a des lits donc ils pourront dormir en paix). _Affirma Pansy.

_\- Pansy il vaut mieux attendre ici si c'est possible car j'ai peur que Malefoy ne vienne nous contrôler à un moment ou un autre même s'il a dit qu'il comptait aller jouer tout à l'heure. _Avoua Astoria.

_\- D'accord dans ce cas. Ne t'inquiètes pas car la transformation des enfants sera bien plus rapide pour eux que pour toi puisque ce ne sont pas des adultes. _Expliqua Pansy.

_\- Tu crois ?_ Demanda Astoria.

_\- Oui : le potioniste a dit à mon beau-père que la transformation des enfants de l'âge des tiens s'effectue en trois ou quatre heures au grand maximum. _La rassura Pansy.

_\- Et ensuite on fait quoi ? _

_\- Une fois que vous êtes transformés tous les trois, je vous emmène avec moi pendant que Gyrin et mon mari se chargeront de simuler votre suicide avec l'aide les elfes. Mon mari estime qu'il vaut mieux faire exploser ta chambre au lieu de l'incendier car personne ne songera à chercher vos cadavres dans ce cas. _

_\- D'accord._ Griffonna Astoria soulagée.

_\- Tu as des parfums, de l'alcool, du savon ou de l'huile dans ta chambre ? A moins que tu puisse voler de l'alcool ?_

_\- J'ai des parfums, du savon et l'huile pour mes lampes à huile. _Expliqua Astoria.

_\- Ok : dans ce cas mon mari va pouvoir préparer des explosifs avec tes ingrédients, ainsi, les enquêteurs penseront que tu as tout fabriqué toi-même avec les moyens du bord et non qu'un tiers a préparé des explosifs professionnels._

_\- Ton mari en a déjà fait_ ? S'étonna Astoria.

_\- Oui mon mari était un auror donc il connait ces choses. _Avoua Pansy._ »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy expliqua la situation à son mari puis elle s'isola dans leur capucine pour transplaner à la Rose d'Angleterre sans susciter l'attention des enfants en train de regarder la télévision. Gyrin l'attendait déjà en compagnie de Birdie et Trudy qui les fit entrer dans la chambre d'Astoria où Scorpius fut soulagé de les voir arriver car sa mère était maintenant paralysée au niveau des jambes. Les deux adultes rassurèrent l'enfant et la jeune femme sur l'état d'Astoria puis Gyrin devint livide en entendant leur récit. Le Mongol fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser libre court à son envie de meurtre car cela n'aiderait pas le gamin, ni la maman à se remettre de leurs émotions.

De son coté, Pansy avait également envie de tuer Malefoy, non pas pour le vol des bijoux mais pour son projet criminel envers ses propres enfants ainsi que leur mère. Toutefois, la jeune femme se reprit et demanda à Astoria de rédiger plusieurs lettres d'adieux destinées à ses parents, son frère, ce fumier de Draco Malefoy, Narcissa, Lucius Malefoy, ses deux anciennes amies les jumelles Carrow mais aussi Ernie Mac Millan le chef du Conseil des Vingt-Huit et Pansy Parkinson. A l'origine, Pansy pensait rester discrète au sujet de la disparition d'Astoria, néanmoins, l'attitude de Draco Malefoy ce soir l'avait convaincue de changer de stratégie et d'agir plus tôt que prévu pour entacher sa réputation mais surtout l'empêcher de trouver une autre victime désireuse de l'épouser.

Aussi, la jeune femme espérait commencer à faire bouger les choses grâce à la lettre adressée à Mac Millan… L'engourdissement des jambes d'Astoria ne lui avait pas levé sa lucidité : aussi, elle interrogea Pansy sur ses intentions :

« _ Pourquoi tu veux que je vous écrive à Mac Millan et toi ?

\- Parce que je souhaite faire envoyer Malefoy à Azkaban pour ses méfaits envers toi, ta sœur, tes enfants ainsi que moi et non simplement à cause du vol de mes bijoux. Répondit Pansy.

\- L'essentiel n'est-il pas de le faire condamner comme ça il ne fera plus de mal à personne ? Demanda Gyrin.

\- Oui mais un bon avocat pourrait peut-être lui éviter la prison et le condamner seulement à verser une amende car c'est son père qui a volé les bijoux et pas lui. Enfin, il n'ira pas en prison pour dettes donc on ne peut pas courir le risque de le voir échapper à son sort. De plus, je refuse de le voir s'en sortir après ce qu'il a fait à sa famille. Affirma Pansy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda Scorpius curieux.

\- Je ne veux pas te blesser en disant ça mais ton papa devrait être jugé pour ce qu'il vous a fait à ta mère et toi mais aussi Daphné ou moi. Dit Pansy.

\- Ce n'est plus mon papa, pas après ce qu'il a fait. Affirma Scorpius d'un ton buté.

\- D'accord : maintenant dis moi si tu es d'accord avec moi sur le fait que personne ne devrait avoir le droit de battre sa femme ou son enfant, les mettre à l'asile et encore moins vendre sa fille sous le prétexte de la fiancer ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui mais Maman dit qu'il n'y a pas de loi contre ça. Déplora Scorpius.

\- Justement : il faut faire changer les choses donc j'aimerai tenter de le faire avec ta permission et celle de ta maman. Avoua Pansy.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda Scorpius sérieux.

\- Je voudrais tenter de troubler les consciences des gens grâce à ses lettres et vos souvenirs. Avoua Pansy.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne veux ne pas envoyer une lettre à Rita Skeeter au lieu d'en écrire une à Mac Millan ? Demanda Astoria.

\- Parce que Malefoy peut attaquer Skeeter pour diffamation puisqu'elle n'aurait pas d'autres preuves que cette lettre. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Et il n'attaquera pas Mac Millan ? S'étonna Astoria.

\- Mac Millan est le chef du conseil des Vingt-Huit : c'est lui qui a chassé ta famille du conseil après avoir appris les doutes sur les circonstances de la mort de Daphné. Aussi, je pense que ta lettre risque de le secouer même s'il ne va pas forcément songer à agir tout de suite. A mon avis, il réunira d'abord des preuves avant de s'attaquer à Malefoy contrairement à Skeeter. Estima Pansy.

\- Tu crois que Mac Millan peut intenter un procès à Malefoy ? L'interrogea Astoria.

\- Pas tout de suite: il va probablement commencer par s'interroger sur les lois puis en parler au conseil des Vingt-Huit. Mac Millan est un homme loyal et bon donc il va se sentir très mal après ta lettre. Aussi, Ernest voudra alors faire éclater la vérité s'il le peut afin d'obtenir enfin un peu de justice pour toi. Estima Pansy.

\- Ce type est plus chevaleresque et courageux que les Gryffondor tu crois ? S'étonna Astoria.

\- Mac Millan est aussi un homme très ambitieux derrière sa bonhomie donc il pourrait fort bien tenter de redorer le blason des sang-purs en essayant de faire changer les lois pour qu'un suicide comme le tien ne se reproduise plus. Calcula Pansy.

\- Mm, c'est logique mais il ne pourra pas faire grand-chose s'il n'a que ma lettre. Dit Astoria songeuse.

\- C'est là que j'interviendrai : pour l'instant je suis contrainte de me cacher mais je peux échanger des lettres donc Mac Millan en recevra une de ma part plus tard. Révéla Pansy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui écrire ? Demanda Astoria.

\- Je vais lui dire que tu m'as écrit et envoyé tes souvenirs en guise de preuve sur les tourments subis ainsi que sur la conversation de ce soir au sujet de ta sœur, de mes bijoux mais aussi les intentions de Malefoy à ton sujet ainsi que son attitude envers son propre père. Révéla Pansy.

\- Malefoy va dire qu'il a cassé ma baguette et que tu as inventé tous mes souvenirs. Contesta Astoria

\- C'est vrai mais tu rappelleras dans ta lettre l'existence de Trudy qui a pu voler une baguette pour toi, ce qui t'a permis de retirer vos souvenirs et les mettre dans des petites fioles avant de mes les envoyer. Tu écriras aussi que tu es contrainte de te suicider puisque le sort de traçage ne te permets pas de t'enfuir ou de sauver ta fille du pervers, ni d'épargner l'asile à Scorpius. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Tu vas dire que Trudy est vivante et qu'elle peut témoigner ? Demanda Astoria.

\- Je ne sais pas encore : on peut inventer que tu lui as ordonné de me rejoindre et que tu me l'as offerte afin de la sauver au moins elle mais je ne sais pas si Trudy peut mentir sous _Veritaserum_ en cas de procès. Or, personne en dehors de notre groupe ne doit savoir que vous êtes vivants, ni sous de nouvelles formes, sinon Malefoy peut tous nous envoyer en prison pour le rapt des enfants. Confessa Pansy.

\- Les elfes ne subissent pas les effets du _Veritaserum_ mais ils ne le disent pas car aucun maître ne le leur a demandé. Avouèrent aussitôt les deux elfes.

\- Merveilleux : ainsi, Trudy tu pourras témoigner de tout ce que tu as vu dans cette maison sans révéler la survie de ta maîtresse. Affirma Pansy.

\- Non je ne suis pas sa maîtresse. Trudy tu n'es plus à moi : je te donne à Pansy. Dit alors Astoria.

\- Hein ? Dirent les sorciers

\- Trudy est méchante, Trudy est chassée par Maîtresse Astoria. Se lamenta Trudy.

\- Non Trudy : je te donne à Pansy pour que tu puisses la servir et bien témoigner de la mort de ta maîtresse Astoria durant le procès sinon nous risquons gros. Ensuite, nous verrons si elle te donnera à Maîtresse Ayleen une fois que Malefoy sera condamné. Expliqua Astoria.

\- Trudy sera ensuite donnée à Maîtresse Ayleen une fois que le sorcier Malefoy sera condamné ? Demanda aussitôt Trudy à Pansy.

\- Oui : tu vas devenir mon elfe juste le temps qu'il faudra pour obtenir un procès, te faire témoigner sans problèmes et surtout envoyer Malefoy en prison. Tu mentiras à tout le Magenmagot mais aussi les gens en disant que les elfes subissent eux aussi les effets du_ Veritaserum_ si un sorcier veut t'en donner afin de voir si tu as menti ou non. Ensuite, je t'offrirai définitivement à Maîtresse Ayleen après l'envoi de Malefoy en prison. Promit Pansy.

\- Oui Maîtresse Pansy. Dit Trudy après avoir compris le subterfuge d'Astoria.

\- En attendant de pouvoir te donner officiellement à ma parente, je t'ordonne de servir dés à présent Maîtresse Ayleen, Maître Gyrin, Maître Scott, Maîtresse Cristina comme si c'étaient tes maîtres. D'accord ? Proposa Pansy.

\- Bien Maîtresse Pansy. S'inclina l'elfe satisfaite de voir que sa maîtresse provisoire ne comptait pas la séparer de sa chère Astoria.

\- Bien Astoria rédige deux lettres à mon intention : une que je vais emmener avec moi et l'autre tu me l'envoie par la poste. Ensuite, nous déciderons quelle lettre je montrerai au Magenmagot en fonction des péripéties du procès si nous obtenons une audience. Pendant ce temps Birdie va me chercher des petites fioles puis je vais vous retirer tous vos souvenirs pour les y insérer. Je suis désolée mais j'en ai besoin pour le procès. Affirma Pansy.

\- Je te les donne volontiers et toi Scorpius tu veux bien le faire toi aussi ? Demanda sa mère.

\- Je peux vous donner seulement ceux que je veux ? Demanda Scorpius inquiet.

\- Oui: je ne fouillerai pas dans ta tête donc donne moi volontairement ce que tu souhaite montrer seulement car les gens regarderont tes souvenirs durant le procès si nous parvenons à traîner Malefoy devant le Magenmagot. Répondit Pansy.

\- D'accord.

\- Une fois que les lettres et le paquet seront prêts, Trudy tu iras les poster depuis le bureau de poste de Pré-au-Lard car il est ouvert 24h sur 24. Ainsi, nous aurons des témoins sur ta présence là-bas. Dit Pansy.

\- Oui. Dit Trudy._ »

Une fois, les lettres rédigées et les souvenirs recueillis par Pansy puis soigneusement conservés dans des fioles, la sorcière fit un paquet puis elle envoya Trudy expédier le tout depuis le bureau de poste de Pré-au-Lard ouvert de jour comme de nuit. Ainsi, Pansy s'assurait de deux choses : d'une part le témoignage des postiers sorciers sur la visite de Trudy l'elfe d'Astoria Malefoy, ce qui convaincrait les gens des intentions suicidaires de la sorcière et d'autre part, la lenteur de l'expédition puisque Trudy choisirait le tarif le plus bas donc les postiers enverraient les plus vieux hiboux effectuer la traversée de l'Ecosse puis de l'Angleterre pour parvenir à destination. Ainsi, nul ne pourrait empêcher le « suicide » d'Astoria demain matin. Ensuite, Pansy retira les souvenirs des deux victimes puis elle aida Astoria épuisée à se coucher car la potion provoquait maintenant son assoupissement. Enfin, la Serpentarde repartit un moment afin de ranger chez elle les petites fioles contenant les souvenirs des deux victimes.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Que pensez-vous des stratagèmes mis en place et du discours de Pansy sur la nécessité de faire comparaître Draco devant le Magenmagot ?**_

_**Bonne Nuit. **_


	82. La transformation

**_Bonsoir à tous, _**

**_Comme son titre l'indique voici enfin la transformation d'Astoria et des enfants. _**

**_Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

Après le départ de Pansy, Gyrin transforma la chaise de la coiffeuse, un pouf et une bergère en trois lits dont un pour sa cousine en prévision de son retour puis il s'installa pour la nuit tout en tenant sa baguette dans sa main pour être prêt à toute éventualité. Ce fait rassura le jeune garçon qui resta auprès du sorcier pour veiller sur Astoria endormie. Ils observèrent donc sa transformation progressive durant laquelle les cheveux de la jeune femme devinrent totalement noirs.

Au cours de la métamorphose, la sorcière perdit une dizaine de centimètres mais elle était cependant plus grande que Pansy d'après les estimations de Gyrin. Ce dernier offrit plusieurs carrés de chocolat à son futur fils qui finit par s'endormir près de lui sur le lit puisque la présence de l'adulte l'apaisait. Gyrin continua de veiller sur sa future femme en compagnie des deux elfes mais aussi Pansy quand elle les rejoignait par moment. Vers vingt-deux heures, les deux sorciers sursautèrent après avoir entendu toquer à la porte de la chambre. Pansy réveilla donc rapidement Scorpius puis le jeune garçon s'approcha de la porte avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Qui c'est ? Interrogea Scorpius.

\- C'est Granny Scorpius. Le rassura Narcissa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda l'enfant.

\- Je voulais juste te dire que Grandad va un peu mieux : il est encore très faible mais il ne mourra pas car le médicomage est parvenu à le sauver. A présent, ton grand-père a besoin de beaucoup de repos et risque de ne pas pouvoir se lever tout de suite, ni marcher mais il se reprendra. Affirma Narcissa d'un ton optimiste.

\- C'est bien. Dit seulement Scorpius.

\- Scorpius : je sais que ton papa t'a fait peur ce soir et qu'il te frappe parfois mais Draco n'est pas méchant. Ton papa a seulement quelques problèmes dans sa tête. Dit Narcissa désireuse de rassurer son petit-fils même si elle craignait le pire tout comme Lucius dont les regards terrorisés ne lui avaient pas échappé tout à l'heure.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il a seulement quelques problèmes ? Demanda Scorpius curieux face à l'idiotie de sa grand-mère puisqu'il était clair que Draco Malefoy avait bien plus que _quelques problèmes_.

\- Oui: ton papa a subi de nombreux traumatismes quand le Mage Noir s'est installé ici et personne ne l'a soigné depuis donc ce n'est pas la faute de mon Draco, ni la mienne s'il agit ainsi. Dit Narcissa pour justifier son fils.

\- Si tu le dis. Rétorqua Scorpius en bon Serpentard.

\- Ecoute Scorpius : ce sont les hommes qui commandent tu sais. Donc je ne peux rien faire pour vous trois et je dois protéger mon fils. Je suis désolée pour tout Scorpius vraiment : dis-le à ta mère. Confessa Narcissa les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ouais, ouais. Répliqua l'enfant.

\- Vous serez probablement mieux à l'asile tous les deux car personne ne vous maltraitera plus là-bas. Et puis le futur fiancé de Cassie n'est peut-être pas un méchant homme non ? Tu verras que tout s'arrangera pour vous trois quand vous ne serez plus au Manoir. Tenta Narcissa pour se rassurer elle-même et apaiser le gamin.

\- Mouais… Bon je vais retourner dormir avec Maman et Cassie. Au fait, IL est déjà parti jouer ou pas ? Demanda Scorpius après avoir lu le mot tendu par Pansy désireuse de savoir si Malefoy était au Manoir ou non.

\- En fait, ton père a décidé de se rendre à Moscou dés maintenant afin d'être déjà sur place demain matin. Révéla Narcissa sans pour autant oser avouer que Draco voulait profiter de sa soirée à Moscou pour tester un club de jeu local après en avoir entendu parler par ses nouveaux amis hier lors de leur conversation au sujet du voyage des Malefoy en Russie.

\- D'accord alors bonne nuit Granny. Mentit Scorpius dégoûté par l'attitude de sa grand-mère qui couvrirait les actes de son fils au lieu de sauver ses petits-enfants et leur mère.

\- Bonne Nuit Scorpius. Le salua Narcissa avant de pousser un soupir puis elle retourna auprès de Lucius. _ »

En revanche, Scorpius retourna auprès de Gyrin et Pansy puis il se rassura à la vue du lit propre sans se douter que les deux cousins avaient nettoyé le lit mais aussi les vêtements de l'enfant grâce à la magie durant son sommeil.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Scorpius se rendormit puis Pansy en fit de même sous le regard de Gyrin qui s'efforçait de résister de son mieux face au sommeil. Toutefois, Birdie finit par lui lancer un sortilège pour le contraindre à s'endormir un peu lui aussi. Vers quatre heures du matin, Birdie réveilla les deux sorciers car Astoria était manifestement en train de se réveiller. Pansy estima qu'elle avait donc fini sa transformation et la rejoignit en compagnie de Gyrin avant de la contempler au moment où Astoria ouvrit enfin les yeux. La sorcière se sentait encore un peu groggy, néanmoins, elle demanda s'il était possible de se voir. Gyrin l'aida donc à se lever puis il l'accompagna jusqu'au miroir en pied où la jeune femme surprise s'observa pendant que Pansy réveillait Scorpius désireux de voir sa mère dés son réveil.

L'enfant se leva aussitôt et contempla la dame asiatique en train de s'observer dans le miroir. Scorpius s'approcha d'avantage puis il la trouva similaire à la sorcière de la photo, néanmoins, sa mère lui semblait un peu plus âgée. Pansy expliqua alors qu'Ayleen détenait la future apparence de Serin à trente-six ans puisque la potion modifiait l'ADN mais pas l'âge de la personne. Or, Serin était plus jeune qu'Astoria donc elle n'était pas encore devenue ainsi. Enfin, _Ayleen_ gérerait elle-même son propre corps et son visage donc ces derniers pourraient fort bien changer en cas de perte ou prise de poids, changement de coupe de cheveux, maquillage, soins du visages pour lutter contre les futures rides ainsi que tant d'autres choses…

Ayleen acquiesça tout en contemplant avec curiosité ses yeux devenus noirs et dont la forme s'était étirée. De son coté, Scorpius se souvint des yeux bleus de sa mère et lui demanda s'ils lui manquaient :

« _ Maman tes yeux bleus te manquent ?

\- Non car ils ont trop versé de larmes depuis mon mariage. Avoua Astoria.

\- Donc tu ne regrettes pas non plus tes cheveux blonds ou le reste ? Voulut s'assurer son fils.

\- Non car ma nouvelle apparence me rend ma liberté. Tu verras que ce sera pareil pour toi et ta sœur. Promit sa mère.

\- Vous êtes vraiment très belle ainsi Ayleen, même si vous l'étiez également avant. La complimenta Gyrin car l'apparence de la jeune femme lui plaisait beaucoup.

\- Merci Gyrin c'est gentil. Répondit Astoria.

\- Tu es vraiment jolie Maman. Renchérit Scorpius.

\- Maîtresse Asto_Hem_ Ayleen est très belle ainsi. Confirma Trudy.

\- Oui tu es vraiment très belle mais surtout méconnaissable donc personne ne pourra jamais deviner ton ancienne identité Ayleen. Insista Pansy pour la rassurer.

\- Merci. Dit Astoria soulagée par cette confirmation.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda Gyrin.

\- Je ne sais pas : je dois m'habituer à mon nouveau corps ou même mon visage. Confessa Astoria tout en s'observant de tous les cotés.

\- C'est normal : car il ne s'agit pas simplement d'un changement de coupe ou de couleur de cheveux. Estima Gyrin conscient du changement radical vécu par sa future épouse.

\- C'est beaucoup mieux que prévu en tout cas: la plupart des femmes me prendraient pour une dingue si elles m'entendaient dire ça mais je suis soulagée de constater que mon apparence s'est adaptée à mon âge biologique véritable et pas celui de mon double. Franchement, je me serais sentie mal à l'aise si je ressemblais à une gamine comme cette Serin alors que Scott a déjà onze ans. Avoua la jeune femme.

\- Vos propos me rassurent Ayleen : ne vous méprenez pas sur le sens de mes paroles car je ne suis pas un goujat mais je préfère vous voir conserver vos trente-six ans plutôt que de devenir le mari d'une fille de vingt-deux ans. Autrement, les gens me prendraient pour un gros pervers qui vous a épousé pratiquement au berceau avant d'abuser de vous durant votre enfance puisque Scott a déjà onze ans. Renchérit Gyrin.

\- Oui je suis d'accord. Confirma Ayleen tout en songeant que Crissy aurait subir un tel sort si Pansy et Gyrin n'étaient pas venus les sauver.

\- Et nous on va ressembler à quoi Cristina et moi ? Demanda le jeune garçon curieux.

\- On ne sait pas donc c'est vraiment une surprise pour nous tous. Affirma Gyrin souriant.

\- Nous le verrons d'ici quelques heures Scott. Promit sa mère.

\- Vous voulez venir avec moi ou attendre ici ? Demanda alors Pansy.

\- Il est quatre heures du matin et IL n'est pas là finalement donc ce n'est pas la peine d'affoler tes garçons en débarquant auprès de tes enfants en pleine nuit. Aussi, nous pouvons rester ici jusqu'à la fin de la transformation des enfants puisque vous veillerez sur nous Gyrin. Proposa Astoria.

\- D'accord. Dit Gyrin.

\- D'accord mais je vous envoie Toorj dans ce cas : comme ça il pourra veiller sur vous lui aussi mais également commencer à préparer les « cocktails » grâce à tes parfums, tes lampes à huile, tes produits de beautés, détergents ou autres. Affirma Pansy._

\- Maman la potion fait mal ? Demanda Scorpius inquiet.

\- Non: je me suis juste sentie engourdie avant de m'endormir puis je me suis réveillée sans soucis donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Le rassura sa mère. »

Les sorciers discutèrent encore un peu tout en aidant Ayleen à s'habituer à sa nouvelle apparence. Au bout de quelques minutes, Gyrin songea à un détail :

« _ Que fait-on pour les photos Pansy ? Demanda Gyrin.

\- Nous les ferons faire à Amsterdam par un photographe moldu. Ainsi, elles seront en conformité avec les nouveaux documents d'identité de Cristina, Scott et Ayleen. Ensuite, je les donnerai à Archibald qui se chargera de les faire insérer correctement dans leurs documents qui seront validés par les moldus grâce aux sortilèges de mon beau-père. Ne t'inquiètes pas Gyrin, les documents seront tous en règle avant demain soir donc vous pourrez vous présenter sans problèmes devant les autorités moldues pour embarquer sur le navire. Enfin, les documents sorciers ne nécessitent pas de photographies et sont déjà entre de bonnes mains. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Il ne nous manque donc plus que l'acte de mariage. Conclut Gyrin satisfait.

\- Oui c'est à vous de décider de la date et des conditions de la cérémonie. Dit Pansy.

\- Moi je voudrais que ce soit le plus vite possible car les papa et mamans sorciers sont tous mariés. Donc Cristina et moi nous voulons avoir des parents mariés comme les autres enfants. Insista Scott.

\- On va en discuter avec Maman Scott puis c'est elle qui décidera. Dit Gyrin.

\- Techniquement quand pouvons-nous nous marier sans que je ne sois déclarée bigame ? Lui demanda Ayleen songeuse.

\- Dés maintenant Ayleen car Astoria n'existe plus d'un point de vue physique ou biologique et le sera également d'ici quelques heures du point de vue légal. Répondit Gyrin.

\- De plus, tu as une autre identité officielle donc tu n'a jamais été mariée à Malefoy. Aussi, vous pouvez vous marier quand vous voulez. Rajouta Pansy.

\- Alors vous pouvez vous marier dés aujourd'hui Maman. Décréta le jeune garçon.

\- Oui mais ce sont tes parents qui doivent prendre cette décision. Intervint Pansy.

\- Ta maman a peut-être besoin de temps Scott : vous vivez beaucoup de changements depuis hier soir. Renchérit Gyrin désireux de tout régler au plus vite y compris le mariage mais conscient que sa future épouse était en proie à plusieurs émotions en ce moment.

\- Oui mais bon c'est mieux si vous vous mariez de suite. Insista l'enfant.

\- C'est à ta maman de décider Scott. Rappela son futur père.

\- Mais Gyrin : votre famille ne vous manquera pas si nous nous marions à Amsterdam aujourd'hui sans les avertir ? Interrogea Ayleen surprise.

\- Non : vous êtes là, les enfants aussi, Pansy et Toorj peuvent nous servir de témoins donc il n'y a pas de problèmes. Je peux même aller chercher un chamane ou un sorcier britannique tout de suite si vous voulez. Affirma Gyrin conscient de devoir affronter la colère de sa sœur donc il ne voulait pas la voir débarquer et ruiner son mariage, voire, affoler Ayleen.

\- Bon vous réfléchissez puis vous me faites savoir si je dois contacter un sorcier ou un moldu au cas où vous souhaitez vous marier selon le rite moldu pour aujourd'hui puis effectuer le rite sorcier plus tard. Proposa Pansy.

\- Le mariage moldu est légal chez les sorciers ? Demanda Scorpius curieux.

\- Oui. Le rassura Pansy.

\- C'est peut-être la solution Gyrin : comme ça nous rassurons Scott et Cristina puis nous aurons tout le temps pour préparer une véritable cérémonie sorcière afin d'y faire assister votre famille. Dit Astoria désireuse de rassurer son enfant mais pas encore prête à se marier selon un rite sorcier bien plus réel à ses yeux qu'un mariage moldu.

\- Oui si vous voulez : ce serait parfait. Affirma aussitôt Gyrin satisfait par cette solution.

\- Bon vous en discutez entre vous puis vous me faites savoir tout à l'heure. Maintenant je vous laisse car je dois rentrer au camping-car et contacter Archibald mais aussi les autres membres du groupe pour leur faire part de ta transformation Ayleen. Dit Pansy.

\- Remercie-les de ma part Pansy. Affirma Ayleen.

\- Je le ferai et puis tu les rencontreras bientôt : je pense même que certains d'entre eux viendront à Amsterdam demain matin. Révéla Pansy.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Ayleen.

\- Oui, je vais leur demander de conduire le mini van pour que nous puissions tous voyager à la moldue pour le moment. Ensuite, nous rentrerons en Grande-Bretagne afin de rejoindre l'Ecosse. Révéla Pansy.

\- On va donc vivre en Ecosse nous aussi. Estima le jeune garçon.

\- Oui notre maison ne se trouve pas très loin de celle de Tata Pansy. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- Pourquoi on ne transplane pas directement là-bas ? Demanda Scorpius.

\- Parce que le bébé de Pansy est trop petit pour supporter un transplanage. Or, je préférerai passer un moment avec Tata Pansy. Je sais que ça peut sembler bête Gyrin car j'ai vraiment confiance en vous donc ne vous vexez pas à cause de mes propos mais j'ai aussi besoin de Pansy et de lui parler. Dit la jeune femme.

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes Ayleen: je sais que vous êtes en train de vivre beaucoup de changements et les enfants aussi. Or, Pansy est la seule personne que vous connaissez vraiment parmi nous donc il est normal de vouloir sa présence à vos cotés en ce moment. Alors, je ne me vexe absolument pas pour ça. La rassura Gyrin conscient de ses difficultés et du fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un caprice de sa part contrairement à ceux de Naé envers Kenji.

\- Merci pour votre compréhension. Dit Astoria.

\- Nous allons donc nous rendre aux Pays-Bas puis nous prendrons le bateau pour rentrer en Angleterre avant de voyager jusqu'en Ecosse. Cela va nous permettre également d'apprendre à nous connaitre un peu tous les quatre avant d'arriver à la maison. Affirma Gyrin également troublé par toutes ces nouveautés et très intimidé par sa future femme même s'il voulait l'épouser tout de suite pour s'assurer de la solidité de l'engagement d'Ayleen. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, Pansy partit après avoir promis à Ayleen de revenir. Scorpius curieux observa alors Gyrin couper quelques mèches des nouveaux cheveux de sa mère. La jeune femme les inséra aussitôt dans les deux potions avant d'y ajouter les mèches de Gyrin puis elle referma les fioles. Jusqu'à présent, le mongol avait pu seulement discuter avec le garçon puisque la petite était toujours endormie en sa présence, néanmoins, le sorcier espérait bien nouer rapidement des liens également avec la fillette. En attendant, il saisit les fioles et les agita avant de donner la première à Scorpius qui la but d'un trait.

Une minute plus tard, Gyrin aida sa future femme à border l'enfant légèrement surpris car son premier père ne l'avait jamais fait. Ensuite, le jeune garçon observa sa mère réveiller Cassie qui ne se réveilla pas complètement et se crut en plein rêve où une inconnue détenait la voix de sa maman mais pas son visage. La fillette hésita, néanmoins elle finit cependant par obéir à la voix avant de boire docilement la potion tendue par la jeune femme. Gyrin contempla avec tendresse la petite fille qui s'endormit rapidement en compagnie de Scorpius.

Après avoir constaté l'assoupissement des enfants, le mongol tendit un panier de nourriture à Ayleen puis il discuta un peu avec la sorcière qui songea au contraste entre lui et Malefoy. Elle ne put s'empêcher de songer que les Asiatiques furent de vraies idiotes pour délaisser un type manifestement aussi prévenant à cause de sa sœur cracmolle. Ayleen estima que ces femmes devraient tester Malefoy pendant une seule journée puis elles se rendraient compte de leur bêtise. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Toorj apparut après avoir été accompagné par Trudy puis le sorcier se présenta à Ayleen avant d'explorer la chambre ainsi que le boudoir afin de trouver tout ce qui pouvait lui être utile. Après son exploration minutieuse, Toorj s'isola dans le boudoir pour laisser un peu d'intimité au deux autres sorciers en train de contempler les premiers changements physiques des enfants dont les cheveux blonds nordiques devinrent aussi noirs et lisses que ceux d'Astoria.

Au cours de la transformation, la jeune femme curieuse constata l'apparition de petites rondeurs sur Cassie auparavant moins potelée puis Scorpius perdit quelques centimètres comme sa mère. Astoria observa également la peau de ses enfants prendre une jolie teinte ambrée et elle estima avec soulagement que Malefoy ne pourrait plus jamais les reconnaître. Vers six heures du matin, Gyrin curieux nota d'autres changements puis il eut l'impression de se revoir au même âge dans les nouveaux traits de son fils encore endormi. Par contre, il estima que Cristina ressemblait à Ayleen, même si, elle détenait sa fossette au menton tout comme Scorpius. Le sorcier profita également de la visite éclair de Pansy pour lui demander un service avant de la remercier après son retour avec un jouet moldu. La sorcière acquiesça et repartit au camping-car une minute plus tard.

Vers sept heures quinze, Scott fut le premier à s'éveiller puis Gyrin le salua gentiment avant de lui promettre un bon petit-déjeuner d'ici peu. Le jeune garçon acquiesça et observa ses draps avec inquiétude, néanmoins, sa mère le rassura sur leur propreté par un signe discret. L'enfant apaisé voulut donc sortir du lit puis Gyrin l'aida à se lever en raison de sa légère faiblesse. Scorpius demanda aussitôt à se rendre auprès du miroir pour pouvoir contempler sa nouvelle apparence.

Une fois devant la glace, le jeune garçon surpris observa son reflet mais il ne reconnut absolument pas le petit asiatique aux cheveux lisses, au menton orné d'une fossette et aux yeux en amande qui lui faisait face. L'enfant bougea ses mains, ses jambes tout en observant le garçon asiatique répéter les même gestes. Enfin, il contempla également le reflet flambant neuf de sa mère ainsi que celui de son nouveau père biologique présents à ses cotés. C'est alors que Scott nota sa ressemblance avec Gyrin à la vue de leurs fossettes identiques. Au bout de quelques minutes, le sorcier finit par intervenir :

« _ Ça va aller Scott ? Demanda Gyrin un peu inquiet.

\- Oui... C'est juste que je dois m'habituer. Avoua l'enfant encore surpris par tous ces changements.

\- C'est normal : cela fait beaucoup de changements. Est-ce que ton apparence te plait un peu au moins ? S'enquit Gyrin.

\- Oui car je ne suis plus comme LUI et c'est bien mieux puisqu'IL est MÉCHANT, c'est un MONSTRE, Avoua Scorpius troublé mais soulagé de ne plus ressembler au MONSTRE.

\- Tu ne lui ressemblais pas vraiment Scorpius car ton cœur est gentil, pas comme le sien. Le rassura sa mère.

\- …

\- Tu as faim Scott ? Nous avons un panier plein de nourriture et de gâteaux si tu veux manger quelque chose avant d'aller prendre un vrai petit-déjeuner avec Tata Pansy. Intervint Gyrin pour le distraire.

\- Oui j'ai faim. Avoua l'enfant.

\- Tiens. Dit Gyrin avant de lui tendre des muffins.

\- Merci.

\- Au fait, je veux te présenter quelqu'un Scott : _Onc'Toorj _est dans le boudoir donc tu ne dois pas t'affoler. C'est le mari _d'Auntie Pansy_ tu sais ? Il est là pour nous aider et il est en train de préparer notre fuite. Expliqua Gyrin avant d'aller chercher Toorj._ »

* * *

Scorpius curieux observa alors l'homme qui se présenta devant lui quelques secondes plus tard. L'enfant constata la gentillesse de sa voix et finit par se rassurer puisque c'était le mari de Pansy. D'ailleurs, Toorj demanda à Birdie et Trudy d'aller chercher son épouse. Le jeune garçon reprit donc son muffin afin de le finir tout en discutant de sa transformation avec Pansy après son arrivée et celle de Trudy pendant que Birdie gardait les enfants de sa maîtresse. Durant la collation de Scorpius, Gyrin lui offrit un petit jeu électronique trouvé à la boutique de Pansy. Scorpius curieux le contempla et tenta de comprendre son fonctionnement en compagnie du Mongol.

Enfin, Cassie ouvrit les yeux mais l'enfant encore confuse ne se rendit pas compte de sa transformation contrairement à son frère et ses parents. Aux yeux de Gyrin émerveillé, la fillette ressemblait à une petite princesse avec ses cheveux longs et ses yeux en amande si doux. Astoria trouva également sa fille très belle puis elle s'approcha afin de la rassurer. Cassie inquiète observa cette femme inconnue et chercha sa mère avant de s'agiter pendant que les deux hommes lançaient des sortilèges de silence pour ne pas attirer l'attention de la maisonnée à cause de ses cris, néanmoins, son frère intervint pour l'apaiser :

« - Cassie c'est Maman.

\- C'est toi Scorp ? Interrogea Cassie abasourdie car le petit garçon avait bien la voix de son frère mais pas son visage.

\- Oui c'est moi : notre VRAI Papa a fait une magie et nous avons retrouvé notre vrai visage tous les trois. Mentit Scott à sa sœur en devançant les adultes surpris afin de simplifier les choses.

\- Hein on a un VRAI PAPA ? Demanda Cassie surprise.

\- Oui le papa blond qu'on voyait ce n'est pas notre vrai papa. Affirma Scott.

\- Le méchant qui crie et frappe c'est pas Papa ? Demanda Cassie surprise.

\- Non notre vrai Papa est venu nous chercher et nous avons repris nos vrais visages. Continua de mentir Scorpius.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Cassie.

\- Oui le méchant blond nous a volé Maman et nous quand tu étais bébé mais maintenant notre vrai papa est venu nous chercher : il a levé la magie pour qu'on puisse retrouver nos vrais visages. Regarde il est comme nous LUI. Insista Scorpius tout en désignant Gyrin,

\- Papa LUI ? Demanda Cassie abasourdie et incertaine face à Gyrin mais très influencée par son frère qui représentait _La Vérité Absolue _à ses yeux.

\- Oui Cassie c'est Papa. Intervint Astoria.

\- C'est toi Maman hein ? S'assura la fillette curieuse car la voix était la sienne mais pas le visage.

\- Oui c'est moi Maman: je te raconte toujours la fable de _Lilas le Hibou _ le soir. Sauf que le méchant blond avait changé mon visage mais ça c'est mon vrai visage maintenant. Affirma sa mère.

\- Lilas oui donc c'est toi Maman. _ Estima Cassie pour qui _Lilas le Hibou _ était une preuve irréfutable puisque sa mère avait inventé une fable au sujet du hibou qu'elle avait brodé sur la couverture lilas qui servait de doudou à la fillette.

\- …

\- Mais il est drôle ton visage. Dit Cassie perplexe mais maintenant consciente que la femme devant elle était bien sa mère.

\- Tu es comme ça toi aussi Cassie, Dit sa mère avant de saisir la fillette pour la mettre devant le miroir.

\- Cassie plus là ! Paniqua la fillette à la vue de la petite asiatique dans le miroir.

\- Non car tu n'es pas Cassie mais Cristina ou Crissy si tu veux. Dit sa mère.

\- Cassie pas moi ? Demanda l'enfant surprise.

\- Non: ton prénom c'est Cristina ou Crissy. Dit Scott.

\- Ah ? Dit simplement l'enfant.

\- Oui et moi je suis Scott. Affirma Scott.

\- Moi Crissy. Décida Cassie car Crissy sonnait un peu comme Cassie à ses oreilles. Ensuite, la fillette curieuse observa la petite asiatique dans le miroir avant d'effleurer la surface.

\- …

\- C'est Crissy ça ? Demanda la fillette surprise tout en faisant plusieurs mimiques devant le miroir.

\- Oui c'est bien toi Crissy : c'est ton vrai visage. Intervint sa mère.

\- Crissy contente, Crissy pas triste comme Cassie. Dit la fillette.

\- Oui Crissy est contente car Crissy a une jolie maison, une jolie Maman, un grand frère et un gentil Papa. Insista Scorpius en utilisant un langage volontairement simpliste pour se faire comprendre par sa petite sœur qui n'avait pas encore fêté ses trois ans.

\- Papa de Crissy lui ? Gentil lui ? Il frappe pas toi ou Maman lui ? Il crie pas ? Demanda Cassie curieuse tout en observant Gyrin depuis les bras de sa mère.

\- Oui c'est ton vrai papa : il ne frappe pas et il ne crie pas. Insista Astoria consciente du trouble de la fillette.

\- Bonjour Crissy. Tenta Gyrin un peu intimidé par sa propre fille curieuse.

\- Papa Crissy toi ? Demanda Crissy.

\- Oui c'est moi. Affirma le mongol ému.

\- Regarde Crissy il a la même fossette que nous deux au menton donc c'est notre papa. Renchérit Scorpius pour convaincre sa sœur.

\- Oui. Alors pourquoi Crissy, Maman et Scott ici ? Demanda Cassie,

\- Parce que le méchant blond nous a volé mais notre vrai papa est venu nous chercher donc on s'en va avec lui. Mentit Scott.

\- Ah alors Crissy va dans la jolie maison ? Demanda Cassie encore curieuse mais qui se contenta de cette explication pour le moment tout en continuant de contempler Gyrin qui s'approchait progressivement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

\- Oui Crissy va aller dans la jolie maison plus tard. Maintenant regarde ce que Papa a pour Crissy. Tenta Gyrin fortement ému de se nommer lui-même Papa avant de tendre un jouet moldu à la fillette._ »

xxxxx

En effet, Gyrin avait acheté un jouet moldu intitulé _Furby_ à la boutique de Pansy en raison de sa couleur violette car le violet ou lilas plaisait à Cassie. Après avoir appris l'histoire de Lilas le hibou lors de sa discussion avec Astoria tout à l'heure, Gyrin avait demandé à Pansy d'aller lui chercher le Furby. Leur neveu Patrick en avait deux donc le sorcier connaissait ces jouets car il avait déjà enchanté plusieurs fois ceux de Patrick pour les rendre plus interactif avec l'enfant pas assez patient pour utiliser les Smartphones de ses parents afin de jouer sur des plateformes virtuelles avec ses Furby . Le sorcier leur avait aussi appris le mongol pour l'un et l'anglais pour l'autre. Une fois, le jouet pour Crissy entre ses mains, le futur papa avait ensuite lancé les mêmes sorts tout à l'heure.

« _ Lilas le Hibou ! S'exclama la fillette joyeuse qui tendit sa main pour saisir la peluche et eut ainsi son premier contact physique avec son nouveau père biologique au moment où elle effleura la main du sorcier.

_\- Hello Crissy._ Dit le Furby en ouvrant de grands yeux puisque le jouet avait été enchanté de manière à parler déjà anglais, chanter, danser mais aussi interagir avec l'enfant.

\- Tu parles ! S'exclama Cassie surprise.

\- Oui il parle car c'est Lilas le Hibou. Confirma Gyrin souriant.

_\- C'est ton Papa qui m'a trouvé pour toi Crissy_. Dit le Furby bien plus vivace que ses semblables sans magie.

\- T'as la main chaude. Affirma Cassie à Gyrin car la fillette faisait confiance à sa mère et son frère au point de croire leurs mensonges sans se poser d'avantage de questions.

\- Oui. Répondit Gyrin.

\- Tu cries pas ? Demanda Cassie tout en saisissant la peluche d'une main et en restant dans les bras de sa mère pour le moment.

\- Non. La rassura Gyrin.

\- Tu tapes pas Maman ou Scor_ Scott ? Se corrigea la fillette.

\- Non je ne tape pas Maman, ni Scott, ni Crissy. Dit Gyrin toujours souriant.

\- Et t'es gentil avec Cass-Crissy ? Demanda l'enfant.

\- Oui. Affirma Gyrin.

\- T'as un trou là. Dit ensuite la fillette curieuse en faisant tomber la peluche pour toucher la fossette du menton de Gyrin.

\- Oui et toi aussi regarde. Tenta Gyrin en effleurant délicatement la fossette de la fillette.

\- Oui donc toi Papa Crissy. Estima la petite fille.

\- Oui c'est ça. L'encouragea Gyrin.

\- On va partir d'ici Crissy et nous serons tous heureux. Promit Scott.

\- Crissy contente de partir, Cassie pas contente ici, Cassie pleure ici et Cassie a peur du méchant blond. Affirma la fillette.

\- Crissy sera contente à la maison. Promit Gyrin ému avant de tendre les bras à la petite fille qui contempla sa mère un instant puis se laissa prendre par le sorcier._ »

Gyrin fortement ému tint précautionneusement la fillette dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une petite porcelaine fragile et précieuse. Le sorcier ressentit aussitôt une immense tendresse envers sa fille curieuse qui posa ses mains sur le visage de l'adulte pour le découvrir d'avantage. Au bout de quelques instants, Gyrin finit cependant par se ressaisir puis il ramassa le Furby et le lui donna. Ensuite, le sorcier montra à Astoria une petite valise préparée par Pansy afin que les trois nouveaux Mac Kintosh puissent se changer. Astoria reprit donc la fillette avant de se rendre dans le boudoir aussitôt déserté par Toorj pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Durant l'inspection de la valise, la sorcière nota les vêtements moldus de couleurs lilas destinés à Crissy pour le plus grand plaisir de la fillette ravie qui voulut aussitôt revêtir ses nouvelles affaires .

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Gyrin contempla son fils et reprit la parole pendant que les deux époux s'étaient rendus de l'autre coté de la pièce :

« _ Tu vas bien Scott ?

\- Euh oui. Répondit le jeune garçon surpris.

\- Je sais que ça fait beaucoup de choses d'un coup et en plus tu as menti à ta sœur au sujet de Malefoy. Donc je voulais que tu saches que tu peux m'en parler si tu veux. On ne se connait pas beaucoup mais je te promets d'être là pour vous trois. Tenta Gyrin.

\- Oui je sais… J'ai juste besoin de temps. Avoua l'enfant troublé.

\- C'est normal. En tout cas merci pour tout. Dit Gyrin.

\- Merci pourquoi ? S'étonna l'enfant.

\- Eh bien, merci pour avoir encouragé ta maman à accepter ma proposition mais aussi merci pour m'accepter comme papa et encore merci pour avoir inventé une histoire plausible aux yeux de Crissy. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- Je n'ai pas menti : nous avons ton ADN maintenant et puis tu nous libère vraiment de LUI. IL m'aurait vendu moi aussi s'il avait pu payer sa dette comme ça hier soir donc je ne sais pas où je serais maintenant si quelqu'un m'avait emmené. Ensuite, IL a aussi fait du mal à son père puis il voulait nous placer à l'asile Maman et moi. Rappela Scorpius terrorisé.

\- C'est fini Scott : IL ne vous fera plus de mal et je ne laisserai jamais personne vous en faire. Je te le promets. Affirma Gyrin avant de s'approcher du petit garçon pour l'enlacer maladroitement sous le regard de Pansy mais aussi d'Astoria qui avait entrebâillé la porte du boudoir et contemplait attentivement l'attitude du sorcier._ »

Une minute plus tard, elle ouvrit la porte du boudoir de manière plus ostensible pour faire noter sa présence. Le jeune garçon se ressaisit puis il alla se changer à son tour pendant que sa mère expliquait à Gyrin et Toorj que les Malefoy prenaient leur petit-déjeuner à huit heures trente d'habitude. Depuis hier soir, elle-même et les enfants étaient censés rester dans la chambre mais elle ne savait pas ce que feraient les parents de Draco Malefoy puisque Lucius était alité. Le mongol lança un _Tempus_ puis estima qu'il leur restait donc trois quart d'heure pour lancer le bouquet final. Ensuite, ils attendirent _Scott_ qui se changea en moins de cinq minutes et sortit avant de se contempler dans le miroir. Le jeune garçon avait encore du mal à se reconnaître, néanmoins, il se plaisait bien dans ses jeans, son pull, sa veste bleue et ses baskets si différentes de ses chaussures vernies habituelles.

XXXX

Gyrin alla aussitôt récupérer le panier de provisions et la valise puis il leur tendit les bonnets, les écharpes ainsi que les gants restés au fond de la valise car il estimait que la température serait plus fraîche à Amsterdam où _leurs cousins_ les attendaient. Enfin, le Mongol reprit la parole :

« _ Les enfants, je vais tester un sort sur vous : c'est juste un sortilège pour vous faire transplaner jusqu'à moi puis c'est moi qui transplanerais près de vous. Expliqua le sorcier.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Demanda Scott.

\- C'est le Rite du Sang : cela permet à un papa ou une maman de trouver rapidement ses enfants en cas de besoin. Je vais l'utiliser pour voir si tout est ok. Si le rite fonctionne, cela signifie que vous êtes totalement mes enfants biologiques donc IL ne pourra jamais plus vous retrouver avec son sort de Traçage. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- Et maman peut l'utiliser aussi ? Interrogea Scott curieux.

\- Oui elle va l'apprendre une fois que nous serons à la maison et elle pourra l'utiliser même sans baguette. Affirma Gyrin.

\- A propos de baguette, vous croyez qu'on peut aller en acheter rapidement ? J'avoue me sentir totalement nue sans la mienne. Confessa Ayleen.

\- Moi aussi. Renchérit Scorpius.

\- Nous allons profiter de notre visite à Amsterdam pour nous rendre au quartier sorcier. Vous pourrez ainsi voir si vous trouvez de nouvelles baguettes chez le fabriquant local. La rassura Pansy.

\- Euh ce ne sera pas trop cher au moins ? S'inquiéta le jeune garçon.

\- Non et puis ce n'est pas un souci Scott : notre coffre n'est pas rempli à ras-bord mais nous pouvons acheter vos baguettes ou d'autres choses dont vous avez besoin sans problèmes. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Maintenant lance le Rite Gyrin comme ça nous saurons si tout fonctionne. L'encouragea Pansy. _ »

XXXXX

Le jeune garçon curieux observa donc Gyrin prononcer un mot dans une langue totalement inconnue puis le sorcier se retrouva aussitôt à leurs cotés. Le mongol le répéta de nouveau mais cette fois ce furent les enfants qui le rejoignirent. La fillette amusée battit aussitôt des mains avant de récupérer son doudou et sa nouvelle peluche. Une minute plus tard, Pansy proposa de partir enfin puis Scott reprit la parole :

« _ Alors ça y est : on part pour de bon ? Demanda Scorpius inquiet et soulagé à la fois.

\- Oui. Promit Gyrin.

\- On va vraiment partir : je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir m'échapper un jour. Avoua Astoria tremblante avant de s'accrocher à Pansy.

\- Le cauchemar est fini Ayleen: vous allez venir avec moi puis Gyrin vous rejoindra d'ici peu et vous ne reverrez jamais plus ce manoir. Affirma Pansy consciente de la terreur d'Astoria.

\- Pansy : merci pour tout et merci à vous aussi. Dit Astoria aux deux hommes ainsi que les adultes.

\- Vous n'avez pas à nous remercier Ayleen. C'est normal. Affirma Toorj peiné pour cette femme.

\- Je ne sais plus ce qui est normal ou nom depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans cette chambre. Confessa Astoria.

\- …

\- Tu te souviens de cette pièce Pansy : elle n'a pas changé depuis ton premier séjour. Dit Astoria.

\- Je n'ai pas osé te le dire hier car je ne savais pas si tu le savais. Répondit Pansy.

\- Daphné me l'avait déjà dit dans ses lettres quand elle se plaignait de ne rien pouvoir modifier mais je n'y croyais pas. Toutefois, Narcissa me l'a confirmé quand j'ai voulu changer les meubles ou encore les tentures avant de me heurter au refus de Draco. Narcissa nous a donné cette chambre à ma sœur et moi car Draco estimait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de nous donner une autre pièce, ni de dépenser de l'argent pour la modifier puisqu'elle avait été préparée pour la future _Mrs Malefoy junior_. Confirma Astoria.

\- Cette chambre n'existera plus d'ici peu. Promit Pansy.

\- Détruisez-là totalement s'il vous plait : il ne doit plus rien rester de cet endroit. Demanda Astoria aux deux hommes.

\- Ce sera fait puis vous aurez votre propre chambre chez nous et vous l'arrangerez comme vous voulez. Promit Gyrin.

\- IL ne va plus pouvoir nous trouver après notre départ hein ? Demanda Scott pour avoir une dernière confirmation.

\- Non Scott : le sort de traçage ne fonctionnera plus sur ta sœur ou toi car vous n'avez plus son sang dans les veines mais le mien. Répondit Gyrin afin de le rassurer.

\- Il ne trouvera pas Maman non plus hein ? Voulut s'assurer l'enfant.

\- Non car Maman est devenue Ayleen donc Astoria n'existe plus. Ta mère n'est maintenant plus mariée avec LUI : IL ne peut donc pas la trouver. Le rassura Gyrin.

\- Maintenant nous allons aller à Amsterdam où vous rencontrerez vos nouveaux cousins. Affirma Pansy.

\- Mais tu vas venir ensuite hein ? Demanda Scott à Gyrin tout en observant les deux hommes.

\- Oui je vous rejoindrai grâce au Rite du sang. Promit le Mongol.

\- Après votre départ, nous allons faire exploser cette pièce puis on vous rejoint. Renchérit Toorj.

\- Trudy et Birdie vont vous aider : Trudy tu viens avec moi un instant pour emmener Birdie ici avec toi puis vous revenez ici. Demanda Pansy. _ »

Scott acquiesça tout en se laissant enlacer par sa mère elle-même agrippée à Pansy qui tenait la fillette dans ses bras et Trudy s'accrocha à elle également. Au moment de partir, la mère ainsi que le fils embrassèrent la pièce du regard un instant mais ils finirent par chasser leurs pensées avant de subir les effets du transplanage. Quelques minutes plus tard, Scott se redressa et observa les lieux avec curiosité. Le jeune garçon nota alors un véhicule moldu étrange à ses yeux sans se douter qu'il s'agissait du camping-car de Pansy stationné dans un pré abandonné à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres d'Amsterdam. La sorcière expliqua qu'il s'agissait de son véhicule puis elle les invita à entrer car ses enfants les attendaient.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Comment trouvez-vous les transformations des trois nouveaux Mac Kintosh ou encore la réaction des uns et des autres ? Enfin, que pensez-vous du comportement de Narcissa ?**_


	83. Feux d'artifices

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Voici la suite de la fuite d'Astoria, Cassie et Scorpius où les sorciers et les deux elfes vont faire de leur mieux pour effacer les traces de leurs gestes.**_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Effectivement, Pansy avait expliqué à ses fils l'arrivée des enfants de Gyrin ainsi que de leur maman. Le phénomène de l'adoption par le sang était connu de tous chez les sorciers y compris les gamins donc les garçons n'y virent rien de choquant. Ils étaient même ravis pour leur « oncle » Gyrin dont ils connaissaient les difficultés pour fonder une famille jusqu'à présent. Par contre, les enfants curieux avaient demandé à leur mère la raison pour laquelle le sorcier ne voulait pas annoncer cette bonne nouvelle à Auntie Naé et le reste de la famille tout de suite. Pour des raisons évidentes, Pansy n'avait pas avoué à ses enfants les traumatismes subis par les trois victimes de Malefoy, et encore moins le désir de Gyrin de préparer sa jumelle à l'arrivée d'une belle-sœur puisque Naé était très possessive à l'égard de son frère.

Aussi, la sorcière avait décidé de modifier légèrement les faits à la sauce Serpentarde pour éviter de mentir à ses propres gosses. Ainsi, Pansy s'était décidée à révéler sa rencontre avec _Ayleen_ la future femme de Gyrin durant leur enfance. Or, Gyrin voulait faire une surprise à Auntie Naé, Batbold, Granny Naraantsuya, Onc' Kenji et Great Grand-mother Odval pour Tsagaan Sar. Aussi, il avait proposé à Ayleen d'aller d'abord voir Pansy à Amsterdam puis de rentrer en Angleterre tous ensemble. Tous deux désiraient garder leur arrivée secrète afin de conserver l'effet de surprise. La nouvelle famille serait donc du voyage aujourd'hui avant de prendre également le ferry à Rotterdam. Toorjii avait acquiescé, néanmoins, il avait ensuite changé de sujet en rappelant à sa mère sa promesse de les emmener en France grâce à l'Eurotunnel ou l'Eurostar cet été puisqu'ils n'utilisaient pas le train cette fois-ci.

Effectivement, Pansy et Toorj s'étaient longuement penchés sur les cartes routières et maritimes avant leur départ puis ils avaient finalement décidé d'effectuer un autre parcours que celui proposé par Kenji. Certes, le trajet à bord du train Eurotunnel durait seulement une demi-heure depuis le relais de Calais/Coquelle en France jusqu'à la ville de Folkestone en Grande-Bretagne, néanmoins, Toorj avait justement fait remarquer à sa femme que le camping-car débarquerait alors dans le sud de l'Angleterre s'ils voyageaient à bord de l'Eurotunnel. Dans ce cas, les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson seraient non seulement contraints de sillonner toute l'Angleterre après leur arrivée puis l'Ecosse pour se rendre à Aviemore mais ils devraient aussi faire un détour afin de rejoindre la crique secrète où le passeur attendait les visiteurs désireux de se rendre à Azkaban.

Du coup, Toorj et Pansy avaient donc cherché des parcours alternatifs avant de s'intéresser à une compagnie maritime qui effectuait la traversée entre Rotterdam aux Pays-Bas et Hull près de la ville d'York dans le nord de l'Angleterre. La traversée durait plusieurs heures, néanmoins, la famille avait réservé des billets pour voyager de nuit donc le voyage ne provoquerait aucun désagrément. Au début, Kenji était resté surpris par ce changement de parcours, néanmoins, le cracmol s'était finalement rendu compte de la justesse de leurs calculs. Ainsi, les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson avaient épargné plusieurs jours de voyage en se rendant aux Pays Bas depuis la Pologne au lieu de rouler jusqu'en France pour prendre l'Eurotunnel. Enfin, Pansy ne devrait pas non plus faire un grand détour pour rejoindre la crique où le passeur l'emmènerait à Azkaban. Ainsi, Saejin irait bien rendre visite à son grand-père maternel le jour de l'anniversaire du vieux Parkinson puisqu'ils seraient déjà sur place.

Toutefois, l'arrivée des trois nouveaux Mac Kintosh à Amsterdam avait provoqué une complication matérielle puisque le camping-car ne pouvait pas accueillir plus de huit passagers durant le trajet. Certes, Pansy aurait pu envoyer ses fils en Ecosse auprès de Naé ce soir et demain, néanmoins, ils étaient heureux de poursuivre le "grand voyage" avec leurs parents donc elle ne voulait pas ruiner leur grand moment. De plus, Pansy craignaient de les voir vendre la mèche à leur tante sans le vouloir s'ils se rendaient chez elle. Or, la Serpentarde connaissait suffisamment sa belle-sœur pour savoir qu'elle allait probablement faire un esclandre à Gyrin après avoir appris son mariage ou l'adoption des deux enfants puisque Naé était extrêmement possessive avec son jumeau. Lors de sa discussion avec Ayleen, Gyrin avait également pris conscience du fait que la jeune femme mais aussi les enfants avaient besoin de tranquillité avant d'affronter toute la famille ou encore la mère adoptive d'Astoria. Aussi, Pansy avait décidé de demander de l'aide à Ron, Hermione et Archibald pour conduire le mini van tout à l'heure. Ainsi, tous les membres du groupe auraient un siège.

Si Hermione n'était pas certaine de pouvoir venir ou rester longtemps en raison de son travail, Ron n'hésita pas un instant puisqu'il était l'associé de George et il pouvait se permettre de prendre un jour de congé en cas de besoins. Aussi, il avait promis à Pansy de la suivre à Amsterdam dés qu'elle viendrait le chercher. Archibald affirmait venir également mais s'éclipser au moment de son rendez-vous avec Mafalda. La sorcière chassa ses pensées puis elle contempla Trudy, Astoria et ses enfants curieux emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux moldus. La fillette réclama les bras de sa mère qui la reprit aussitôt de ceux de Pansy consciente de leur dépaysement. La Serpentarde leur adressa un sourire chaleureux puis elle les invita de nouveau à entrer à l'intérieur du camping-car. Ayleen acquiesça car elle se fiait de son ancienne camarade donc la sorcière serra la main de son fils pour lui donner un peu de courage avant de cajoler Crissy de nouveau blottie dans ses bras.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les trois nouveaux Mac Kintosh surpris observèrent avec curiosité les lieux mais aussi les quatre garçons à lunettes qui se précipitèrent aussitôt sur eux pour les saluer.

« _ _Hi Scott, Cristina, Good Morning Auntie Ayleen, Hello Trudy_. Dirent les garçons curieux et surexcités.

\- Ayleen, Scorpius, Crissy, Trudy, je vous présente mes mini tornades : Toorjii, Nansal, Severus et Kushi. Présenta Pansy en désignant chacun de ses fils.

\- Bonjour les enfants. Répondit Ayleen curieuse face à ces gosses manifestement bien plus sereins et joyeux que les siens toujours stressés jusqu'à ce matin.

_\- Hi Guys_. Les salua Scott un peu intimidé pendant que sa sœur un peu inquiète se collait contre leur mère.

\- Wow tu ressembles beaucoup à Onc' Gyrin ! Affirma Kushi à Scott.

\- Il a sa fossette au menton et Cristina l'a aussi ! Renchérit Severus.

\- C'est normal c'est leur papa donc Scott et Cristina sont maintenant nos cousins par le sang. Enfin, Ayleen leur maman est notre tante comme Auntie Naé. Intervint Toorjii qui estimait toujours devoir enseigner toutes sortes de choses à ses cadets puisqu'il était l'aîné.

\- Voilà les garçons vous avez tout compris. Au fait tout s'est bien passé Birdie ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui. Répondit l'elfe.

\- Birdie, je sais que je te demande beaucoup en ce moment mais je te promets que tu pourras te reposer ensuite. Peux-tu accompagner Trudy chez Ayleen afin d'aider mon mari et Gyrin à finir le « démolissage »?

\- Oui Birdie va aider Trudy, Maître Toorj et Gyrin. Affirma l'elfe.

\- Très bien Birdie et merci : ensuite, tu emmènes Trudy avec toi à la ferme puis vous vous reposez dans ta Ger. Ordonna gentiment Pansy.

\- Oui, Répondit l'elfe.

\- Quand à toi Trudy tu te souviens de ce que tu dois dire aux elfes si tu en vois ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui Trudy dira ce que Maîtresse Pansy a dit de dire sur Maîtresse Asto_hem Ayleen_. Promit Trudy avant transplaner avec Birdie .

\- Eej: que'est-ce que Aav doit démolir et il est où ? Demanda Kushi à sa mère sans se douter d'informer Scott qu'Eej était probablement l'équivalent de Maman en mongol puisqu'Aav signifiait Papa.

\- Ton Aav est avec le mien. Lui répondit Scott pour commencer à s'intégrer aux garçons.

\- Aav et Gyrin doivent casser l'ancienne maison d'Auntie Ayleen car elle ne peut pas la garder. Ensuite, ils nous rejoindront d'ici peu puis nous irons à Amsterdam. Dit Pansy.

\- Maman mais Onc' Gyrin, Auntie Ayleen vont transplaner ou non puisqu'on a qu'un véhicule? Demanda Nansal curieux.

\- Grandad Archibald, Ron ou Hermione conduiront le mini van comme ça nous pourrons nous répartir dans les deux véhicules pour voyager. Affirma Pansy.

\- Ok.

\- Et Onc' Kenji: il ne vient pas aujourd'hui ? Demanda Kushi curieux.

\- Non Onc'Kenji se repose car il a beaucoup conduit ces derniers jours. Expliqua Pansy tout en omettant de préciser l'échange de messages entre son frère et elle tout à l'heure pour rassurer Kenji sur le bon déroulement de « l'affaire » concernant Gyrin mais aussi lui « recommander » de rester chez lui aujourd'hui. Le cracmol était conscient que sa sœur agissait pour le protéger de la fureur de Naé d'ici peu donc il comprenait son point de vue. Toutefois, il n'avait accepté qu'après la promesse de Pansy de faire transplaner tous les occupants du mini van directement à Rotterdam, si jamais les Britanniques étaient incapables de conduire le véhicule sur la route continentale.

\- Dis Maman on pourra aller au quartier sorcier d'Amsterdam ? Demanda Severus.

\- Oui nous irons voir le quartier sorcier d'Amsterdam et la ville moldue. En attendant que diriez-vous de commencer notre petit-déjeuner ? Proposa Pansy._ »

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Ayleen encore secouée après tous les événements vécus se retrouva donc assise en compagnie de Crissy sur l'une des banquettes de la petite dînette devant une tasse de thé ainsi que des biscuits. En revanche, Scott s'assit à la plus grande table pour partager le petit-déjeuner des garçons. Il essaya de suivre la conversation de ses nouveaux cousins désireux de lui montrer la télévision après avoir compris son ignorance totale au sujet du monde moldu. Le jeune garçon avait encore du mal à croire à leur fuite loin du MONSTRE donc l'agitation des garçons lui procurait une distraction bienvenue pour le moment.

De son coté, Crissy confuse serrait son doudou contre elle mais Pansy fit de son mieux pour la mettre à l'aise en lui montrant les peluches de Saejin qui plurent beaucoup à la petite fille. Crissy finit cependant par s'animer d'avantage à la vue du bébé quelques minutes plus tard. Ensuite, la fillette songea à un détail puis elle montra sa propre « peluche » à Saejin mais ce fut Kushi qui poussa des cris enthousiastes à la vue du jouet car il réclamait un _Furby_ à sa mère depuis des mois…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Birdie et Trudy étaient retournées auprès des deux sorciers. La seconde elfe dut ensuite se rendre à la cuisine pour simuler de préparer le petit-déjeuner des trois « prisonniers » et de le leur porter dans la chambre. Durant la préparation du repas, Trudy posa quelques questions aux autres :

"_ Comment va Maître Lucius ?

\- Il se repose mais il ne peut toujours pas parler et doit rester allongé. Dit un elfe.

\- Maîtresse Narcissa est restée près de lui toute la nuit. Affirma un autre.

\- Elle va venir prendre son petit-déjeuner à la salle à manger ? Demanda Trudy.

\- Non: Dixy va porter le petit-déjeuner aux vieux Maîtres tout à l'heure. C'est mieux car Maîtresse Narcissa ne veut pas manger seule puisque Maîtresse Astoria, Maîtresse Cassie et Maître Scorpius sont consignés dans leur chambre. Expliqua Dixy.

\- Vous le savez tous ? Demanda Trudy.

\- Oui. Répondirent les elfes.

\- Comment vont les jeunes maîtres et leur maman ? Interrogea Didy une jeune elfe.

\- Très mal: Maîtresse Astoria souffre car le Maître Draco Malefoy veut l'emmener en Russie avec Maître Scorpius pour les enfermer à l'asile quand Maîtresse Cassie sera partie. Mentit Trudy.

\- C'est trop triste. Dit Didy.

\- Maîtresse Astoria a dit qu'elle préfère mourir plutôt que de voir Maîtresse Cassie donnée à un monsieur probablement pervers pour désirer se fiancer à une petite fille. Elle ne veut pas non plus voir Maître Scorpius enfermé à l'asile en Russie parce qu'il fait pipi au lit. Insista Trudy.

\- ...

\- Maîtresse Astoria est battue par son mari depuis le début de son mariage et il frappe aussi leur fils. Maîtresse Astoria n'en peut plus donc elle veut mourir puisqu'elle ne peut pas s'enfuir. Elle a dit que personne ne l'aidera car ses parents l'ont abandonné comme sa sœur Daphné. Elle dit que Maîtresse Daphné est tombée dans les escaliers à cause de sa fuite face aux coups de son mari. Poursuivit Trudy.

\- Il ne l'a pas tué car elle est tombée toute seule dans les escaliers. Dit Dixy.

\- Elle fuyait ses coups. Rappela un autre elfe.

\- Maîtresse Astoria est triste et dit que personne ne l'a aidé non plus quand son mari l'a frappé durant sa première grossesse et lui a fait perdre le bébé. Reprit Trudy.

\- C'est vrai mais on ne peut rien faire. Déplora Dixy.

\- Elle dit aussi que le mari a tous les droits chez les sorciers: Maîtresse Astoria pleure car son époux la frappe souvent mais personne ne lui vient en aide. Je le sais car je l'ai vu. Avoua Trudy comme le lui avait ordonné Pansy puisque c'était la vérité et Ayleen était consentante.

\- ...

\- Elle dit aussi que Maître Draco Malefoy est un monstre qui a tué Daphné petit à petit. Maîtresse Astoria maudit tout le monde sorcier car la loi est mal faite puisque le mari peut maltraiter sa famille sans jamais être puni. Insista Trudy.

\- Et nous on ne peut rien faire pour les aider ? Demanda Didy la fille de Dixy .

\- Didy: les elfes de maison servent les maîtres et c'est tout. On ne peut pas aider Maîtresse Astoria même si Maîtresse Astoria nous le demandait car Maître Draco est le maître qui commande en ce moment. Or il a dit que personne ne doit obéir à Maîtresse Astoria, Maîtresse Cassie et Maître Scorpius. Rappela Dixy.

\- Trudy n'est pas l'elfe de Maitre Draco donc Trudy obéit seulement à sa maîtresse. Rétorqua Trudy.

\- Oui mais tu ne peux rien faire pour elle Trudy car Maître Malefoy la retrouverait tout de suite si elle tentait de s'enfuir. Insista Dixy inquiet.

\- Trudy le sait et Maîtresse Astoria aussi: Maîtresse Astoria ne veut donc pas s'enfuir mais mourir. Elle m'a dit d'envoyer des lettres à des gens pendant qu'elle coupe des morceaux de tissus. Ma maîtresse verse aussi ses parfums sur les murs, les sols et les meubles de sa chambre ou encore son boudoir. Enfin, elle veut aussi de l'huile et des allumettes pour ses lampes: Maîtresse Astoria dit qu'elle ne peut plus utiliser sa baguette pour s'éclairer. Mentit encore une fois Trudy en répétant les propos enseignés par Pansy.

\- Ah oui tiens: donnes ça à ta maîtresse, Dit Dixy peiné avant de lui donner plusieurs bouteilles d'huile à brûler et des allumettes.

\- Maîtresse Astoria veut aussi boire beaucoup d'alcool donc je dois lui porter des bouteilles entières. Où se trouve l'alcool déjà ? Poursuivit Trudy.

\- Tu trouveras toutes les bouteilles dans le fumoir de Maître Lucius. L'informa Dixy.

\- Bien je vais aller les chercher après avoir préparé et porté le petit-déjeuner. Dit Trudy. _"

Une fois le petit-déjeuner prêt, Trudy saisit le plateau ainsi que les bouteilles d'huile et les allumettes puis elle sortit de la cuisine sans attirer l'attention des autres. Une fois dans le hall, Trudy se rendit dans le fumoir de Lucius Malefoy où il rangeait tous ses spiritueux, alcools, liqueurs ainsi que de nombreuses boissons en tous genres. L'elfe utilisa aussitôt sa magie pour les faire apparaître dans la chambre d'Astoria et transplana ensuite dans la pièce où elle reçut les félicitations des deux sorciers pour son aide car toutes ces bouteilles leur permettraient de créer de nouveaux « _cocktails_ » vraiment explosifs. Trudy se rengorgea puis elle résuma les propos des autres elfes .

Une minute plus tard, Trudy aida Birdie à raviver le feu de la cheminée pendant que Toorj préparait des cocktails supplémentaires grâce aux bouteilles fournies par Trudy. Les deux hommes étaient conscients qu'Harry bouclerait rapidement l'affaire pour le moment grâce aux témoignages des elfes sur les propos de Trudy au sujet du désespoir d'Astoria. Ainsi, l'auror affirmerait que la jeune femme avait manifestement crée des explosifs artisanaux à l'aide des bouteilles d'alcool, ses parfums, le tissu des rideaux, l'huile à brûler et les allumettes. Ensuite, Harry conclurait à un suicide collectif puisque la mère et le fils ne voulaient pas finir à l'asile, ni voir la petite Cassie finir chez un pervers.

Toutefois, les deux mongols refusaient de commettre le moindre impair susceptible de semer des doutes dans les esprits des autres aurors. Aussi, Gyrin inspecta encore une fois la chambre et le boudoir pour être certains de ne rien laisser de compromettant derrière eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Toorj disposa les nouveaux explosifs maisons dans les deux pièces. Les deux hommes lancèrent alors plusieurs _Alohomora_ pour répandre l'alcool et l'huile à brûler sur le lit, les rideaux, les meubles mais aussi les murs avant de badigeonner également les sols des deux pièces.

Enfin, Birdie agrippa Toorj pendant que Trudy en fit de même avec Gyrin tout en lançant un bouclier protecteur. Les mongols ordonnèrent aux elfes de se tenir prêtes à les faire transplaner dans moins de deux secondes avant d'allumer les bougies d'Astoria et les lancer dans la pièce. Trudy et Birdie eurent juste le temps de transplaner dehors dans un bouquet d'arbre avec les deux hommes avant que les flammes des bougies n'effleurent les objets, meubles, tissus imbibés d'huiles, parfums et alcool ainsi que les explosifs artisanaux de Toorj.

La réaction ne se fit bien évidemment pas attendre puis Gyrin abasourdi loua les boucliers protecteurs des deux elfes et observa de loin toutes les explosion qui pulvérisèrent les deux pièces mais aussi les chambres de Cassie et Scorpius mitoyennes à celle de leur mère. Toorj soulagé constata la justesse de ses calculs avant d'observer la propagation de l'incendie qui suivit les déflagrations...

* * *

De leur coté, les elfes des Malefoy et les deux vieillards crurent que Merlin leur lançait plusieurs malédictions après la série d'explosions qui retentit depuis l'étage jusqu'aux geôles. Les occupants du Manoir terrorisés se jetèrent sous les meubles sans songer à autre chose que leur survie pour l'instant. Au bout d'un moment, les détonations cessèrent puis quelques elfes se ressaisirent avant de transplaner dans la chambre de Lucius Malefoy pour évacuer leurs maîtres. En revanche, Dixy et Didy songèrent aux trois autres membres de la famille ou encore Trudy. Ils se ruèrent aussitôt à l'étage mais trouvèrent seulement un trou béant à la place des chambres ainsi que le boudoir de Maîtresse Astoria...

Les deux elfes de Maison sincèrement peinés se lamentèrent aussitôt sur le sort des quatre malheureux dont Trudy manifestement morte en compagnie de sa chère maîtresse. Didy songea aux propos de Trudy puis elle estima que la sorcière avait manifestement voulu se suicider en compagnie de son elfe et ses enfants. Dixy acquiesça puisque la sorcière avait demandé de l'alcool, de l'huile ainsi que des allumettes. Les deux domestiques remercièrent cependant Merlin pour leur avoir épargné une agonie difficile car les victimes s'étaient probablement désintégrées en quelques secondes. Les elfes de maisons allèrent ensuite annoncer la triste nouvelle aux Malefoy seniors réfugiés au jardin. D'ailleurs, Narcissa était assise sur une chaise de jardin et s'efforçait de tranquilliser Lucius livide allongé sur un transat sorcier en guise de lit de fortune puisqu'il devait rester couché. Enfin, le père de Didy prit la parole :

« _ Maître, Maîtresse, Dixy a beaucoup de peine pour les pauvres Maîtresse Astoria, Maître Scorpius, Maîtresse Cassiopée et la pauvre Trudy. Avoua Dixy

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Dixy : ma bru et les enfants vont bien ? Demanda Narcissa paniquée.

\- Les explosions sont parties depuis la chambre de Maîtresse Astoria ! Commença l'elfe paniqué.

\- Mais ma bru et les enfants vont bien ? Insista Narcissa inquiète sans écouter vraiment les propos de Dixy.

\- Dixy est sincèrement désolé Maîtresse : il n'y a plus qu'un grand trou à la place de la chambre, le boudoir de Maîtresse Astoria, les chambres de Maîtresse Cassie et Maître Scorpius.

\- C'est impossible. Tenta Narcissa d'une voix faible.

\- Dixy pense que Maîtresse Astoria, le petit Maître Scorpius et la petite Maîtresse Cassiopée n'ont pas souffert car ils sont morts pulvérisés en compagnie de Trudy durant les explosions. Révéla l'elfe.

\- Ils sont morts tous les trois ? Demanda Narcissa songeuse sans se soucier de Trudy pendant que Lucius s'efforçait de se reprendre après sa frayeur.

\- Oui et Trudy aussi. Insista Dixy peiné pour la famille mais aussi l'elfe de maison.

\- Maîtresse Astoria... Commença Didy.

\- Maîtresse Narcissa : L'aile occupée par feu Maîtresse Astoria est maintenant ravagée par l'incendie. L'interrompit son père peu désireux d'accabler les deux vieillards en leur parlant des actions suicidaires d'Astoria.

\- Est-ce que le reste de l'aile peut être sauvé ? Demanda ensuite Narcissa qui reprit un masque impassible.

\- Les elfes sont en train de lutter contre l'incendie qui s'est déclaré après les explosions. Expliqua Dixy.

\- Alors allez les aider tout de suite au lieu de rester ici avec nous. Ordonna Narcissa.

\- Oui Maîtresse. Répondirent les elfes avant de transplaner.

\- Lucius : je pense que les explosions ont été provoquées par Astoria pour se suicider avec ses enfants. Confessa Narcissa.

\- … (stupeur et regard interrogateur de Lucius trop faible pour parler en ce moment après son attaque).

\- Réfléchis Lucius : Draco a affirmé se débarrasser d'Astoria et Scorpius donc elle a du avoir peur. Enfin, elle était accablée par la perspective du départ de Cassie mais Astoria ne pouvait pas fuir à cause du sort de Traçage et elle ne détenait plus de baguettes, ni Scorpius. Aussi, ils ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir, ni même se défendre contre Draco. Commença Narcissa.

\- …

\- Je pense donc qu'Astoria a préféré se suicider avec ses deux enfants plutôt que de finir à l'asile ou de voir sa fille finir entre les mains de son « fiancé ». Elle a du utiliser des allumettes et ses parfums, du savon ou même de l'alcool pour tout faire exploser j'imagine. Conclut Narcissa.

\- …

\- Lucius que va dire Draco quand il va voir les dégâts occasionnés au Manoir à cause du geste d'Astoria ? S'inquiéta seulement Narcissa.

\- …

\- Un des elfes est probablement déjà parti au Ministère pour avertir les aurors. Il faut donc que j'en envoie un autre à Moscou afin d'avertir Draco et le ramener tout de suite ici, même s'il n'a pas pu encore rencontrer notre contact puisque son rendez-vous a lieu seulement vers onze heures. Décida Narcissa songeuse.

\- …

\- Lucius tu crois que Draco ressentira un peu de chagrin pour le décès tragique de sa femme et ses enfants ou il sera simplement heureux de s'en être débarrassé ? Demanda Narcissa en proie au doute sur son fils. _ »

XXXX

A plusieurs mètres de là, Trudy satisfaite estima que personne ne chercherait les cadavres de ses trois protégés, ni le sien après de telles explosions. Toorj confirma son impression puis il ordonna gentiment aux deux elfes d'aller se reposer maintenant. Enfin, les deux hommes transplanèrent à l'intérieur du camping-car où les deux femmes soulagées et Scott se rassurèrent à leur vue. Crissy s'apaisa également en présence de son vrai papa mais pas pour les même raisons. La fillette confuse ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, néanmoins, la vision du sorcier la rassurait. Aussi, elle lui montra son Furby et lui demanda de jouer avec elle sans se douter de la joie de Gyrin face à son attitude.

* * *

_**Voilà, comment avez-vous trouvé la méthode employée pour éliminer totalement la chambre d'Astoria ? Que pensez-vous des propos échangés entre les elfes ou encore la réaction de Narcissa Malefoy ? **__**Enfin, comment trouvez-vous l'arrivée d'Ayleen et ses enfants dans la famille ? **_


	84. Toutes mes condoléances Malefoy

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

**_Comme le titre l'indique, la réaction de Malefoy face au "suicide" collectif sera présentée dans ce chapitre. _**

**_Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Gyrin s'assura d'abord que Scott et Ayleen allaient bien puis il se mit à jouer avec Crissy tout en répondant aux questions des enfants curieux sur l'arrivée de sa famille. Entre-temps, Toorj rassura également les deux femmes sur la « démolition » de la maison ainsi que la mise au repos des deux elfes probablement déjà en train de dormir ou déjeuner à la petite Ger de Birdie. Les deux sorciers partagèrent le repas de la famille puis Pansy monta le volume de la télévision pour pouvoir lancer un _Assurdiato_ à l'insu des garçons qui montraient leurs jeux moldus à Scott abasourdi par ces choses inconnues. Les deux hommes purent donc donner de véritables détails à Ayleen et Pansy au sujet de l'explosion provoquée par les « cocktails maisons ».

Ayleen ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet devant les deux hommes, néanmoins, elle avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie à se morfondre ou subir les coups donnés par Malefoy à l'intérieur de cette « prison ». Aussi, elle ressentit un immense soulagement après avoir enfin reçu la confirmation de la pulvérisation de ce lieu sinistre à ses yeux. Ensuite, la sorcière chassa ses pensées après les propos de Pansy :

« _ Ayleen nous devons te parler des autres membres de notre groupe avant leur arrivée, sinon tu risque d'avoir un énorme choc à leur vue. Commença Pansy.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Ayleen.

\- Oui car nous avons non seulement l'aide de mon beau-père, de Potter (mais ça tu t'en doutais probablement), celle de Ronald Weasley et… Hermione Granger. Poursuivit Pansy.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? Demanda Ayleen abasourdie.

\- Non c'est vrai. Répondit Gyrin.

\- Que Pansy soit parvenue à obtenir l'aide de Potter ne me surprend pas car c'est une fieffée Serpentarde quoiqu'elle en dise mais j'ai franchement du mal à croire que les Weasley souhaitent aider une ex Serpentarde ou une ex Malefoy. Confessa Ayleen surprise.

\- C'est le cas Ayleen: Hermione ne pourra peut-être pas rester aujourd'hui mais elle va venir tout à l'heure en compagnie de Ronald son mari. Ils ont tout fait pour t'aider eux aussi. Insista Pansy.

\- Granger a vraiment voulu m'aider ? Pourtant cette femme me prenait pour une cruche lorsqu'elle est venue s'occuper d'un elfe. Franchement, j'aurai aimé être à la place de cet elfe car les elfes sont mieux protégés que nous. Déplora Ayleen.

\- Elle ne se doutait vraiment pas de ta situation et n'a jamais fait attention au vide juridique sur la protection des femmes ou des enfants. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Comment Granger a fini par découvrir les faits et par quel miracle a-t-elle décidé de m'aider ? Interrogea Ayleen.

\- Les Exilés et les prisonniers d'Azkaban ont tous des doutes sur les circonstances de la mort de Daphné mais personne ne m'avait jamais rien dit avant Zabini. Ronald a fini par les découvrir lui aussi puis il en a parlé à sa femme après sa visite au Manoir des Malefoy. Ensuite, Hermione a tenté d'interroger quelques personnes avant de venir me voir et me proposer son aide pour trouver une solution afin de te sortir de là après avoir compris que les soupçons de son mari détenaient des fondements. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Elle a su que j'étais battue et a voulu se racheter une conduite ou jouer à la courageuse Gryffondor. Estima Ayleen.

\- Non : sa proposition était sincère Ayleen car Hermione était vraiment inquiète pour toi après avoir compris ce qui se passait. Elle ne le fait donc pas pour soulager sa conscience et son mari non plus. Insista Pansy.

\- Mm, je peux te croire au sujet de Weasley car j'ai entendu dire que c'était le plus honnête et le plus impartial des gardiens durant votre détention préventive. Reconnut Ayleen.

\- C'est vrai donc tu peux vraiment lui faire confiance et à Hermione aussi. La rassura Pansy.

\- Je suppose mais bon tu comprendras que malgré ma reconnaissance éternelle à votre groupe (y compris Granger dans ce cas) pour notre libération, je ne suis pas vraiment en état de faire amie-amie avec cette femme. Avoua Ayleen.

\- …

\- Tu dois me comprendre Pansy: Granger a vraiment poussé Malefoy à bout durant une journée entière pour le contraindre à s'excuser auprès de l'elfe puis elle est partie sans se douter que c'est moi qui ai trinqué ensuite. Ce type m'a de nouveau massacré et ce par la faute de l'insistance de Granger pour le contraindre à s'excuser auprès de l'elfe. Expliqua Ayleen tremblante avant de baisser la tête pour ne pas montrer ses larmes naissantes.

\- Nul ne te demande de devenir son amie ou autre Ayleen: je peux comprendre ton ressentiment car Malefoy se défoulait sur moi quand Potter le contrariait. La rassura Pansy avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je suis désolée d'être si émotive ou ingrate mais... Dit Ayleen avant de s'interrompre.

\- Ce n'est rien Ayleen : vous avez vécu beaucoup de choses en même pas deux jours donc c'est normal d'être déboussolée. Enfin, vous n'êtes pas du tout une ingrate. Dit Gyrin avant de lui tapoter gentiment la main.

\- Tu vas reprendre ta vie en main petit à petit Ayleen. Promit Pansy tout en continuant de la rassurer.

\- Bon nous allons chercher le mini van donc on vous laisse entre filles. Intervint Toorj après avoir fait un signe discret à Gyrin._ »

Ensuite, les deux hommes proposèrent aux enfants de venir avec eux chercher le mini van pendant qu'Ayleen s'éclipsait un instant dans la mini salle de bains sous le regard inquiet de Scott. Ce dernier hésita à suivre ses nouveaux cousins mais Pansy le rassura par sa promesse de s'occuper de sa maman. Scott finit donc par accepter de suivre les garçons puis Gyrin saisit délicatement Crissy pour transplaner ensemble tous les trois. Le petit groupe se rendit près de la ferme à l'insu de Kenji et sa famille à Aviemore ou encore des Panshriij en train de s'occuper des moutons. Gyrin rassura son fils de son mieux puis lui promit de lui montrer la maison avant de retourner aux Pays-Bas. Les autres enfants curieux voulurent les accompagner avant d'admirer bruyamment le nouveau chalet. Toorj finit cependant par proposer à ses fils d'aller chercher Grandad Archibald afin de permettre à Gyrin de montrer la maison à ses enfants en toute intimité.

Durant la visite, Scott abasourdi resta surpris par les soins de son nouveau père qui avait fait de son mieux pour rendre leur maison la plus agréable possible en si peu de temps. Crissy curieuse ne cessait d'ouvrir de grands yeux à la vue de toutes les nouveautés entrevues dont la ferme, le terrain, le mini van et maintenant cette maison. Gyrin montra leurs chambres aux enfants en affirmant qu'ils pourraient les décorer ou les modifier après leur arrivée. Crissy s'anima à la vue des jouets et du couvre-lit lilas de sa chambre pendant que Scott observait le mobilier de la sienne. Gyrin prit également soin de leur montrer _la chambre de Maman_ pour qu'ils rassurent leur mère sur son existence. Le mongol un peu penaud avoua ne pas détenir les moyens d'acheter un manoir donc la maison était bien plus petite que leur ancienne demeure et leur train de vie serait totalement différent mais Scott l'interrompit en affirmant être très content ainsi car le jeune garçon préférait vivre dans ce chalet lumineux plutôt qu'une grande bâtisse sombre et froide où tout le monde se cachait pour dissimuler ses blessures. Gyrin rassuré acquiesça avant de lui promettre que la porte de sa propre chambre serait toujours ouverte en cas de besoin.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy avait frappé à la porte de la salle de bains avant de s'occuper d'Ayleen en larmes. La sorcière honteuse tenta de se reprendre mais la psychomage l'encouragea à laisser sortir ses émotions puisqu'elles étaient pratiquement seules. Astoria acquiesça et finit par se blottir contre Pansy sous le regard innocent de Saejin qui finit par se rendormir. La jeune femme était partagée entre l'incrédulité face à sa nouvelle liberté, le soulagement pour son départ et l'inquiétude au sujet du futur. Pansy affirma que c'était normal avant de l'apaiser de son mieux. Au bout d'un moment, Ayleen se redressa après avoir entendu les voix des garçons surexcités revenus avec les trois hommes qui rendirent au mini van ses dimensions réelles grâce à la magie. La jeune femme alla se rafraîchir puis elle sortit en compagnie de Pansy pour voir ses enfants. Scott se rassura un peu à sa vue avant de s'approcher pour l'apaiser un peu tout en lui parlant de la belle maison qui les attendait en Ecosse.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait de nouveau surpris ses collègues en sollicitant quelques heures de permission au travail afin de pouvoir se rendre aux Pays Bas. La jeune femme n'était pas certaine de rester longtemps, néanmoins, elle préférait prendre ses précautions au cas où sa présence se révélerait nécessaire puisque Ron n'était pas un conducteur très expérimenté. En son for intérieur, Hermione détenait également quelques craintes car elle n'avait jamais conduit sur une route continentale non plus. Toutefois, ce n'était pas ce qui la gênait le plus mais le fait de se retrouver face à Astoria Malefoy après l'avoir considérée une potiche et laissée auprès de son pervers de mari au lieu de l'aider. Certes, Hermione ne se doutait alors de rien, néanmoins, elle se sentait maintenant coupable envers cette femme. Enfin, la sorcière attendait l'arrivée de Molly pour s'occuper d'Hugo qui n'allait pas à l'école aujourd'hui en raison d'une grève des enseignants. Une minute plus tard, Hermione chassa cependant ses pensées après l'arrivée des deux mongols ainsi que d'Archibald Mac Kintosh.

Les trois hommes saluèrent le couple puis Hermione demanda à Gyrin des nouvelles d'Ayleen et ses enfants :

« _ Astoria et les enfants vont bien ?

\- Oui : ils sont en sécurité avec Pansy mais bon ils ont besoin de temps pour se reprendre après tout ça. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- J'imagine que ce ne doit pas être facile de fuir comme des voleurs alors que ce sont des victimes. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Exact : c'est plus facile pour ma fille Crissy car c'est encore un « bébé » donc elle a cru l'histoire de Scott sur l'apparition de leur vrai papa venu les sauver du _méchant blond_ et leur rendre leur vrai visage. Commença Gyrin.

\- Ce gamin est rusé. Approuva Ron.

\- Oui mon fils est malin mais il n'agit pas par malice. Scott a tout simplement voulu protéger sa petite sœur face à une vérité bien trop cruelle. Répondit Gyrin qui savourait les mots « mon fils, ma fille ».

\- Est-ce qu'Ayleen se sent assez bien pour voyager, sinon, nous pouvons l'accueillir ici pour qu'elle puisse se reposer chez nous avant de l'envoyer en Ecosse ? Proposa Hermione inquiète.

\- Oui ma femme a raison : vous pouvez rester ici tous les quatre si vous le souhaitez. Renchérit Ron.

\- C'est gentil merci mais Ayleen ne se sentirait pas tranquille chez vous ou en Ecosse tout de suite car elle a besoin de Pansy en ce moment. Ne le prenez pas mal mais c'est la seule personne de notre groupe qu'elle connait vraiment et puis toutes deux ont connu le même bourreau donc Ayleen se sent rassurée en présence de ma cousine car elles peuvent en parler ensemble. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- Oui je comprends. Dit Hermione sincère.

\- Comment Ayleen gère sa transformation puis son départ ? Demanda Ron.

\- Ayleen s'efforce de montrer que tout va bien pour rassurer nos enfants, surtout Scott mais elle a vécu beaucoup de choses difficiles durant ces derniers jours avant de subir une transformation radicale cette nuit donc ça fait beaucoup. Enfin, elle ne se sent pas très à l'aise avec les hommes y compris moi, même si elle sait que je ne lui ferai rien, ni vous. Renchérit Gyrin.

\- Pansy était pareille avec moi en 1998 mais je pense qu'Ayleen est encore plus troublée que ma femme puisqu'Astoria a été mariée avec Malefoy durant des années. Dit Toorj.

\- Mm, Malefoy l'a donc traumatisée. Estima Hermione peinée.

\- Oui : Ayleen sait que nous ne lui voulons pas de mal mais il lui faut du temps pour se reprendre un peu. Dit Gyrin.

\- Mais vous allez faire comment une fois chez vous Gyrin ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

\- Ayleen est rassurée par notre serment inviolable donc elle sait que je ne la frapperai pas, ni les enfants et que je la laisserai dormir dans sa propre chambre sans jamais lui imposer ma présence. Aussi, ma femme finira probablement par s'habituer à ma présence petit à petit. Dit Gyrin.

\- Hem, vous aviez vraiment besoin de préciser ces choses dans votre serment: c'était évident que vous n'aviez pas du tout ce genre d'intentions non ? Rétorqua Ron surpris par ces choses.

\- Ron : le code familial « ordonne » à la femme de satisfaire tous les besoins du mari. Je croyais sincèrement que c'était une simple phrase issue d'une charte poussiéreuse, néanmoins, je me demande maintenant si certaines femmes ne subissent pas encore ce genre de pressions maintenant. Avoua Hermione inquiète.

\- C'est fort possible si elles sont mariées à des types malsains. Reconnut Ron soudainement alarmé à l'idée de Rose éventuellement victime de viol de la part d'un soi-disant mari plus tard.

\- En revanche, Ayleen est rassurée par mon serment inviolable donc ça devrait aller mieux petit à petit quand elle se sentira enfin en sécurité. Je ne suis pas très raffiné mais il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle est très stressée par tous les changements vécus en si peu de temps. Aussi, notre voyage va lui permettre de se reprendre un peu grâce à la distraction procurée par la vision d'Amsterdam, le bateau puis le voyage avant d'arriver chez nous. Estima Gyrin.

\- Mm, oui ça ira peut-être mieux d'ici quelques jours. L'encouragea Ron.

\- Vous êtes vraiment prévenant. Le complimenta Hermione surprise par la gentillesse de ce type.

\- C'est ma future femme ainsi que la mère de mes enfants donc je veux vraiment qu'elle se sente bien auprès de moi. Notre futur mariage n'est pas placé sous le signe du coup de foudre mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne tiens pas à elle. Répondit Gyrin pour qui Ayleen était devenue _la prima donna soit la première femme de sa vie, _y compris devant sa sœur jumelle Naé puisqu'elle l'avait accepté comme mari et père de ses enfants sans se soucier des risques.

\- …

\- Enfin, Ayleen et Scott ont beaucoup souffert tout comme Crissy. Malefoy les a traumatisé par les coups, les cris ainsi que la restriction de leur liberté au point de leur ôter la moindre confiance en eux. Aussi, je veux les aider à retrouver leur sérénité et encore plus maintenant après les menaces de ce taré hier soir. Donc notre journée en Hollande puis le voyage leur procurera un peu de distraction afin de les aider à se reprendre de tout ça. Avoua Gyrin.

\- Qu'est-ce que Malefoy leur a fait hier soir ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

\- Malefoy a de grosses dettes de jeux donc il a tenté de fiancer ou plutôt vendre Scott sans succès. Révéla Gyrin.

\- Vous plaisantez ? S'insurgea Hermione choquée.

\- Non donc nous avons beaucoup de chance qu'aucun pervers n'était dans la salle quand il a lancé cette proposition, sinon, Malefoy aurait pu lui donner l'enfant hier donc nous ne l'aurions peut-être jamais retrouvé ou dans de très mauvaise condition. Avoua Gyrin soulagé par le fait d'avoir pu arracher sa famille de ce manoir de fous.

\- Quelle horreur ! Explosa Ron désireux de refaire le portrait de Malefoy.

\- Ensuite, ce fou s'est disputé avec son père hier soir avant de l'envoyer valser contre un mur. Ayleen a alors tenté de désarmer ce taré mais Malefoy l'a vaincue avant de casser sa baguette ainsi que celle de Scott puis il les a menacé de les envoyer à l'asile tous les deux. Révéla Gyrin.

\- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les Weasley horrifiés.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout : le vieux Malefoy a fait une crise cardiaque donc c'est Malefoy junior qui commande au Manoir maintenant. Les informa Toorj.

\- Alors Draco Malefoy est sans contrôle maintenant. Estima Hermione.

\- Exact.

\- Mais nous ne pouvons pas l'arrêter sans preuves si les vieux Malefoy ne portent pas plainte. Déplora Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement ce type qui doit aller à Azkaban mais ses parents aussi : ces pourritures ont apparemment gardé pour eux les bijoux des Parkinson pas encore vendus par Voldemort avant de vendre ceux de ma belle-mère à Moscou. A présent, Draco Malefoy va apparemment tenter de vendre ceux de Pansy car il pense que ma femme ne le saura pas ou n'osera rien réclamer à cause de sa terreur envers lui. Révéla Toorj.

\- Ils ont gardé les bijoux de Pansy et de Naraantsuya ? S'indigna Ron.

\- Oui.

\- Nous tenons donc le moyen d'arrêter Malefoy maintenant : il sera condamné pour recel. S'anima Hermione.

\- Oui mais Pansy ne veut pas le faire arrêter pour le moment. Précisa Toorj.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Parce qu'elle dit qu'il ne sera pas puni pour ses actes envers sa famille mais seulement pour recel. D'après Pansy, un bon avocat pourrait même lui éviter Azkaban puisque ce n'est pas lui mais son père qui a gardé les bijoux. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- C'est une possibilité. Reconnut Hermione de mauvaise grâce.

\- Donc mon épouse a une autre idée pour le faire condamner à cause de ses actes envers sa famille ou elle. Pansy a songé aussi à un truc pour changer les lois donc elle vous en parlera plus tard. Dit Toorj.

\- Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas le bon moment Hermione : nous sommes en train de voyager avec nos enfants mais aussi la famille de Gyrin qui a besoin d'un peu de tranquillité aujourd'hui. Dit Toorj.

\- Oui je comprends. Dit Hermione songeuse.

\- Au fait, Toorj vous avez décidé de faire exploser la chambre finalement ou vous avez seulement incendié les lieux ? Intervint Ron curieux.

\- Pansy a envoyé l'elfe d'Ayleen témoigner des envies suicidaires de sa maîtresse devant plusieurs domestiques avant l'explosion. Ensuite, nous avons fait exploser la chambre d'Ayleen, son boudoir et les chambres d'enfants. Je pense que les aurors britanniques ne devraient trouver aucune trace de notre "crime" puisque ces pièces sont pulvérisées et le reste de l'aile était en proie aux flammes quand nous sommes partis. Affirma Toorj.

\- Donc Harry pourra facilement faire conclure l'enquête par un suicide puis personne ne s'interrogera d'avantage. Conclut Hermione.

\- D'ailleurs il doit être là-bas en ce moment. Estima Ron songeur.

\- Oui : les elfes ont probablement du contacter les aurors. Conclut Toorj.

\- Bon alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller à Amsterdam. Dit Archibald. _»

C'est alors que Ron reçut un patronus de la part d'Arthur qui lui annonça la chute de tante Muriel. Le sorcier affirma que ce n'était pas très grave, néanmoins, Molly et lui devaient se rendre chez elle tout de suite. Aussi, il demanda à son fils s'il ne pouvait pas faire garder Hugo par les Granger. Hermione gênée rappela à son mari le rendez-vous de sa mère chez un spécialiste à dix heures donc elle ne pourrait pas s'occuper du petit garçon. A la fin, Toorj régla la question en leur proposant de l'emmener avec eux et Lily aussi puisque Ginny détenait le même problème de garde. Les Weasley hésitèrent un instant, cependant Archibald affirma que le mini van pouvait tous les transporter sans problèmes. Aussi, Ron alla aussitôt réveiller son fils heureux de passer une journée avec ses deux parents pour une fois. Quelques minutes plus tard, le rouquin alla chercher Lily surexcitée puis les trois hommes inventèrent une histoire édulcorée pour justifier leur transplanage à Amsterdam ainsi que la présence des trois nouveaux Mac Kintosh-Parkinson. C'est ainsi que le petit groupe se retrouva près du camping-car quelques minutes plus tard pendant qu'Harry était en train d'enquêter sur le terrible incident domestique survenu au Manoir Malefoy.

* * *

Le chef des aurors avait simulé la plus grande surprise quand l'un de ses collègues lui annonça l'arrivée du patronus des elfes du Manoir Malefoy. Harry s'était aussitôt déplacé avec ses équipiers avant d'observer le manoir depuis les grilles du portail. Le sorcier contempla alors avec ébahissement l'énorme trou dans l'une des ailes de la bâtisse. En son intérieur, Potter estima que Toorj n'y avait pas été de main morte mais l'auror comprit que son ex homologue voulait ainsi s'assurer d'effacer la moindre trace. Le sorcier attendit l'ouverture des grilles avant de marcher dans les allées du jardin où il trouva les deux vieux Malefoy. Grace à un message de Pansy sur son petit portable moldu, Harry était au courant du malaise de Lucius Malefoy ou encore de la bonne réussite de la fuite des trois victimes de Draco même s'il ne connaissait encore aucun détail.

L'auror s'approcha et les salua avant de s'enquérir de leur état mais aussi leur présenter ses condoléances. Il feignit de souhaiter un bon rétablissement à Lucius, néanmoins, le sorcier n'éprouvait aucune peine pour cet homme. Il ne ressentait également aucune pitié pour Narcissa malgré la sincérité manifeste du chagrin de la vieille femme puisque cette sorcière avait laissé son fils s'en prendre à sa propre famille. Potter finit cependant par se reprendre et posa quelques questions :

« _ Où est votre fils ? … Je souhaiterai lui présenter mes condoléances. Précisa Harry même s'il désirait surtout l'interroger.

\- Il… Il est là mais mon fils n'est pas en état de voir qui que ce soit : le chagrin l'a anéanti. Mentit Narcissa hésitante._ »

XXXXX

En réalité, Draco était certes déconcerté mais pas par la mort de sa femme dont il ne se souciait plus vraiment depuis longtemps : la stupeur de Malefoy junior était due à la rébellion d'Astoria qui ne s'était pas soumise à ses ordres cette fois-ci. Effectivement, le suicide de son épouse représentait à ses yeux une forme de révolte contre son autorité, ce qui était un affront aux yeux de Draco dont la superbe ne pouvait s'exercer que chez lui depuis la fin de la guerre. Aussi, Malefoy junior profitait du pouvoir du mari sur son épouse pour plier Astoria et satisfaire son besoin de dominer quelqu'un. Convaincu de sa soumission totale, le sorcier n'aurait donc jamais pu imaginer la fragile Astoria se rebeller ou détenir le courage de se faire exploser tout en condamnant leurs gosses au même sort.

Lors de l'explosion, Draco était auprès d'une superbe russe rencontrée au club de jeux. Aussi, il fut d'abord ennuyé par l'apparition de l'elfe dans sa chambre d'hôtel avant de sursauter après l'annonce du domestique. L'espace de quelques instants, le père bouleversé avait pleuré le décès de ses enfants sans se soucier de la femme abasourdie à ses cotés, néanmoins, l'attrait du jeu avait vite repris le dessus au point d'annihiler tous les autres sentiments de Draco. Ce dernier s'était donc repris avant d'expliquer brièvement la situation à sa conquête d'un soir qui compatit et s'éclipsa afin de le laisser rentrer chez lui. Une fois seul Draco avait estimé devoir vendre bien plus que les derniers bijoux de Mrs Parkinson pour pouvoir rembourser le fiancé de sa fille mais aussi son second débiteur. En raison des circonstances, le joueur anxieux estimait obtenir un délai supplémentaire pour payer ses deux créanciers et leur écrivit un message à chacun pour les prier d'attendre un peu puisqu'il était état de choc après une telle tragédie.

Le sorcier s'était ensuite habillé à la hâte afin de rentrer chez lui où Draco abasourdi avait observé le trou béant qui défigurait son manoir. Son chagrin s'était alors transformé en haine envers Astoria qui avait osé "abîmer" le manoir des Malefoy. Sa haine s'étendit également à Scorpius coupable de ne pas avoir empêché sa mère de commettre un tel sacrilège. Le sorcier les considéra comme deux traîtres dont il ne devait pas pleurer la mort et avait demandé un whisky pur feu à ses elfes avant de fulminer après avoir appris qu'une elfe avait volé tout l'alcool de la maison pour qu'Astoria puisse faire exploser sa chambre grâce à de l'huile, des allumettes et de l'alcool. Draco avait donc envoyé un autre elfe acheter deux bouteilles et venait de se servir un verre. Il fut cependant contraint de délaisser son verre à la vue de Potter sa Némésis manifestement venue enquêter mais aussi lui faire ses condoléances. Draco contempla l'auror avec un mélange de mépris et dégoût avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Potter… Dit-il d'une voix traînante en guise de salut.

\- Malefoy : toutes mes condoléances pour cette perte tragique. Mentit Harry.

\- Merci… Répondit simplement Draco même si cela lui coûtait de se montrer poli avec ce fumier de Potter.

\- Si je peux faire quoique ce soit… Reprit Harry.

\- Merci Potter mais franchement, je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je peux faire après le geste de ma femme. Astoria a toujours eu des nerfs fragiles mais de là à tuer nos enfants en les entraînant dans sa folie… Mentit Draco qui avait eu une idée pour justifier le geste de sa femme sans ruiner sa propre image.

\- Ton épouse était fragile ? Demanda Harry tout en simulant de prendre des notes pour l'enquête.

\- Astoria était bonne pour l'asile Potter mais c'était ma femme donc je ne voulais pas l'envoyer là-bas. Mentit Draco.

\- Tu as son dossier médical pour attester tes propos ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Non car elle ne voulait pas se faire ausculter, ni voir un psychomage. J'ai été faible Potter : j'aurai du l'envoyer à l'asile et garder mes enfants loin d'elle. Insista Malefoy qui s'efforçait de se montrer convaincant.

\- Tu pense donc qu'elle s'est suicidée : il n'y a pas d'autres explications possibles ? Tenta Harry pour la forme même s'il était bien heureux de pouvoir conclure rapidement l'enquête, ce qui éviterait d'éventuelles recherches. Toutefois, Potter se promit de coffrer Malefoy plus tard lorsqu'il pourrait convaincre Pansy de porter plainte et affirmer qu'Astoria s'était probablement suicidée à cause des coups subis.

\- Quelles autres explications tu peux trouver Potter ? Se renfrogna Malefoy.

\- Un accident domestique ou un geste malveillant de la part d'anciens ennemis ? Suggéra Harry.

\- Non : Potter tous mes ennemis sont les Mangemorts que tu as mis en prison contrairement à moi. Enfin, Trudy l'elfe d'Astoria a manifestement demandé de l'alcool pour sa maîtresse. Elle a affirmé qu'Astoria voulait mourir avant d'inventer de véritables calomnies sur mon compte pour justifier son geste. Fulmina Draco pour empêcher Potter de dévier de l'histoire que Draco comptait élaborer pour justifier la mort de sa famille.

\- Cette elfe peut donc témoigner des gestes d'Astoria ? Demanda aussitôt Harry.

\- Malheureusement non Potter car Astoria s'est manifestement débrouillée pour que sa pauvre elfe meurt dans l'explosion également. Par contre, tu peux interroger les autres elfes si tu veux : ils te diront ce que Trudy leur a dit. Insista Draco.

\- Je le ferai mais quelles calomnies ta femme a pu dire sur toi pour justifier son geste ? Insista Potter.

\- Elle a dit que je voulais marier notre fille de deux ans et demi à un adulte Potter ! C'est vrai que je comptais la fiancer pour lui assurer un mari plus tard mais certainement pas la marier maintenant ! Feignit de s'indigner Draco.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu fiancer ta fille ? Interrogea Harry,

\- Potter: mon fils Scorpius était très mal vu à l'école à cause de notre nom mais c'est un garçon. En revanche, qui sait ce que ma fille Cassiopée aurait enduré plus tard face à des élèves malveillants ou des garçons désireux de l'utiliser pour venger les victimes de ma famile ? Je voulais donc simplement lui trouver un fiancé étranger et la faire partir aux Etats-Unis où nul ne l'aurait fait souffrir à cause de son nom. Mentit Draco.

\- Ton nom t'attire encore des ennuis ou à ta famille ? Feignit de demander Harry.

\- Et comment : mon pauvre fils Scorpius en a fait les frais au point que j'ai du le retirer de l'école. Mon fils était tellement traumatisé par ses camarades qu'il avait commencé à faire pipi au lit. Tu imagines ce que les autres lui faisaient subir ? Demande donc à tes fils ou à ta nièce Rose Weasley puis tu comprendras pourquoi je voulais éloigner ma chère petite Cassie pour être certain qu'aucun garçon ne lui fasse de mal à cause de moi. Insista Draco désireux de se faire passer pour un bon père soucieux des siens.

\- Mm, je comprends. J'irai vérifier tout ça à Poudlard. Affirma Harry.

\- Potter : ma femme était vraiment malade au point de croire que j'avais aussi tué sa sœur mais Dixy l'un de mes elfes peut t'assurer que Daphné ma première épouse est tombée dans les escaliers et sans avoir été poussée. Affirma Draco.

\- J'interrogerai tes elfes Malefoy. Dit Harry.

\- Astoria était vraiment dingue : j'aurais du demander l'aide d'un psychomage pour son bien. Ainsi, elle n'aurait jamais mis fin à ses jours, ni tué mes pauvres enfants. Feignit de se lamenter Draco avant de saisir son verre.

\- Je vais te laisser… Malefoy.

\- Fais bien ton enquête Potter. Conclut Draco convaincu d'avoir réglé le problème._ »

Harry contempla une dernière fois Malefoy et s'efforça de dissimuler son dégoût face à ce type. Malheureusement, la loi actuelle ne lui permettait pas d'arrêter Malefoy même si les elfes témoignaient de la maltraitance subie par sa famille. Il retint donc un soupir et rejoignit ses collègues déjà en train d'inspecter la bâtisse ou encore d'interroger les elfes.

* * *

_**Voilà, que pensez-vous de la réaction de Draco ou de celle d'Ayleen après tous ces événements ?**_


	85. Lilas !

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Je vous souhaite un bon Halloween à ceux qui vont festoyer ce soir et ne mangez pas trop de bonbons ;). **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Pendant qu'Harry examinait le trou béant provoqué par les "cocktails maisons" de Toorj, Hermione s'accrocha au bras d'Archibald tout en serrant Hugo contre elle. De son coté, Ron fut emmené par Gyrin sous le regard de Lily dans les bras de Toorj. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sorcière curieuse se retrouva dans un pré avant de reconnaître le camping-car et elle nota également la présence du mini van. Toutefois, les yeux d'Hermione cherchèrent autre chose puis son regard trouva enfin la personne recherchée avant de contempler l'asiatique vêtue à la moldue qui se tenait auprès de Pansy. Cette dernière glissa quelques mots à l'inconnue qui se tourna dans la direction des Weasley conscients de ses difficultés et donc désireux de s'approcher lentement pour ne pas la perturber.

Ayleen abasourdie ne put s'empêcher d'oublier un instant ses propres pensées pour s'attarder sur la bedaine de Weasley et l'apparence stricte de Granger. Malgré les tentatives d'Hermione pour se fondre dans le décor grâce à une tenue censément plus _casual_ que ses tailleurs habituels, la sorcière ne se doutait pas d'émaner une certaine raideur, voire, sévérité en raison de son chignon strict ou encore ses mouvements. Malgré les propos rassurants de Pansy tout à l'heure, Ayleen se demanda si Weasley était sous la domination de Granger manifestement pas très commode. En revanche, la jeune femme nota la limpidité des yeux de Ron manifestement plus humain que le glaçon qui lui servait d'épouse.

Ayleen continua sa contemplation sans se douter du remord d'Hermione qui avait noté le manque d'assurance de la sorcière ou encore son agitation à la vue des nouveaux arrivants. En revanche, Lily et Hugo inconscients de la gêne des adultes rejoignirent les enfants. Tandis que, le jeune Weasley se rua d'abord sur les garçons, Miss Potter se rendit auprès de la fillette même si elle était plus petite qu'elle car Lily ne voyait pas beaucoup de filles. Elle voulut donc faire connaissance avec la petite asiatique qui serra son doudou contre elle :

« _ _Hi Crissy : I'm Lily ! _ S'écria Lily.

\- Hi. Répondit Crissy intimidée par cette tornade rousse en train de lui tourner autour.

\- Bonjour Lily. Intervint aussitôt Scott.

\- Bonjour tu es Scott n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lily curieuse.

\- Oui. Répondit Scott tout en observant la fillette et le garçon dont les cheveux roux lui rappelaient quelqu'un.

\- Scott, Crissy voici Hugo Weasley et Lily Potter. Dit Toorjii aux petits Britanniques.

\- Vous êtes parents avec les Weasley et les Potter ? Demanda Scott légèrement inquiet.

\- Oui ma mère est Hermione Granger et mon père c'est Ronald Weasley : tous deux sont des membres du Trio d'or. Affirma aussitôt Hugo en bombant le torse puisque ses parents étaient connus partout.

\- Et moi mon papa c'est Harry Potter et ma maman c'est Ginny Potter ou Weasley comme tu préfères. Intervint Lily.

\- Ah… Dit seulement Scott qui se demanda la raison pour laquelle Merlin lui mettait le frère ainsi que la cousine de Rose Weasley sur son chemin après avoir du supporter cette fille…

\- Et les Weasley sont là aussi. Ajouta Nansal avant de les montrer à son nouveau cousin.

\- … (silence soudain de Scott un peu inquiet face à tous ces Weasley).

\- Alors vous avez vécu en Australie ? Mes grands-parents y sont allés mais pas nous car ma mère n'aime pas voyager. C'est comment l'Australie ? Demanda Hugo.

\- C'est grand. Dit simplement Scott qui ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur l'Australie.

\- C'est drôle: vous n'avez pas d'accents comme vos cousins. Je croyais que les Australiens avaient un accent : mon grand-père dit qu'ils en ont un. Avoua Hugo curieux.

\- La maman d'Ayleen est britannique donc elle a conservé son accent puis sa fille l'a repris et ses petits-enfants aussi. Intervint Pansy pour régler la question avant que les enfants ne posent de questions trop précises.

\- Ah. Dit simplement Lily qui se contenta de cette explication.

\- Mm je pensais que… Commença Hugo.

\- Hugo : tes grands-parents se sont installés en Australie pendant plusieurs mois mais ils n'ont pas pris l'accent australien pour autant. Donc c'est pareil pour Ayleen et ses enfants. L'interrompit Hermione qui s'était approchée.

\- Ah d'accord si tu le dis. Répondit son fils soudainement convaincu puisque sa mère avait toujours raison selon lui.

\- Bonjour les garçons, Scott, Crissy. Salua Hermione tout en observant longuement les deux enfants.

_\- Good morning Mrs Weasley_. Répondit Scott d'un ton extrêmement poli.

\- Bonjour Mrs Weasley dirent les autres garçons en chœur._ »

Ensuite, Ron s'approcha également des enfants pour les saluer avant de s'attarder lui aussi sur Scott et Crissy intimidée. Gyrin rejoignit aussitôt ses enfants afin de les mettre en confiance puis le mongol affirma présenter Ayleen au couple. Les Weasley se tournèrent donc lentement vers la jeune femme inquiète mais qui s'efforçait d'arborer une expression calme. Pansy se tenait à ses cotés afin de la soutenir par sa présence et observait les enfants en compagnie des deux sorciers. Gyrin s'approcha d'Ayleen avant de faire les présentations :

«_ Ron, Hermione : je vous présente Ayleen. Ayleen voici Ron et Hermione Weasley les amis dont nous avons parlé. Dit Gyrin pour jouer le jeu devant les enfants.

\- Enchanté Ayleen. La salua Ron gentiment car la jeune femme lui semblait fragile.

_\- Enchantée Ron, Hermione_. Répondit Astoria tout en s'efforçant de garder contenance face à Granger en train de la contempler.

\- Bonjour Mrs Ayleen. Répondit Hermione gênée face à l'asiatique fragilisée par les événements d'après Gyrin mais qui devait probablement lui en vouloir encore si Astoria avait subi une raclée de la part de Draco Malefoy après sa journée en compagnie d'Hermione au Manoir...

\- Pansy où est Saejin ? Demanda Lily.

\- Elle dort à l'intérieur. _Expliqua Pansy._ Bon que diriez-vous d'aller visiter Amsterdam ? Reprit la jeune femme avec entrain pour faire diversion puisqu'il y avait un léger froid entre Ayleen et Hermione.

\- Oui ! Hurlèrent les gamins_ »

* * *

Ensuite, Toorj alla chercher les sièges auto des enfants puis il se fit aider par son père pour installer les lecteurs dvd portables achetés à bas prix à la ville frontalière en Mongolie sur les dossiers de certains sièges du mini van. En effet, les enfants seraient séparés cette fois-ci puisque Ayleen, Gyrin, Scott, Crissy. Kushi, Saejin et Lily monteraient à bord du camping-car en compagnie de Pansy. En revanche, le reste du groupe voyagerait à bord du mini van. Ron curieux observa aussitôt les lecteurs dvd portables puis Toorj expliqua qu'ils serviraient surtout pour occuper les enfants cet après-midi durant le trajet entre Amsterdam et Rotterdam. Hermione observa de nouveau le mini van et le trouva très spacieux ainsi que pratique pour un engin de cet acabit.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Pansy proposa aux Weasley et Archibald de tester d'abord le mini van sur la petite route à proximité afin de se familiariser un peu avec le véhicule mais surtout la conduite à droite. Hermione s'exécuta tout comme Ron, puis Archibald sous le regard de la Serpentarde. Curieusement, ce fut Ronald qui se montra le plus apte à conduire sur une route continentale donc Pansy lui proposa le volant. Le rouquin ravi accepta avant de l'interroger sur le truc moldu appelé GPS à bord. La sorcière lui donna quelques explications et lui fit une démonstration pour qu'il puisse comprendre le système mais aussi rejoindre Amsterdam tout seul si jamais les deux conducteurs se perdaient de vue. Ron comprit rapidement le système puis le trouva extrêmement pratique. Ensuite, Pansy rejoignit le camping-car pendant que son mari prenait sa place à l'avant.

C'est ainsi que Ronald souriant se retrouva au volant du mini van et suivit son amie jusqu'à Amsterdam pour la plus grande stupeur d'Hermione. Une fois parvenus en ville, les deux sorciers garèrent les véhicules dans un parking surveillé car la circulation dans la ville était manifestement infernale d'après Kenji déjà venu à Amsterdam des années plus tôt. Ron curieux regarda encore une fois le Smartphone de la jeune femme et le trouva extrêmement pratique pendant que Toorj installait Saejin dans son landau. Gyrin en profita pour montrer à Ayleen l'ancienne poussette de Kushi prêtée par Pansy pour Crissy en attendant que la maman puisse choisir le modèle de son choix. Ayleen agréablement surprise complimenta Gyrin pour sa prévoyance car la petite ne marcherait probablement pas longtemps, ni ne resterait dans les bras pendant plusieurs heures. Le mongol souriant affirma avoir l'habitude de ces choses car son neveu Pat faisait pareil au même âge tout comme les gosses de Pansy.

Ensuite, Ayleen et ses enfants surpris observèrent les véhicules moldus dont le tramway où Pansy les fit monter pour rejoindre d'abord le centre-ville. Une fois parvenue à destination, la jeune femme entraîna les trois nouveaux Mac Kintosh auprès d'un photographe moldu professionnel afin de réaliser des photographies homologuées par les autorités moldues. Après le développement rapide des photographies, Pansy donna une copie à la maman mais les autres finirent dans les poches d'Archibald qui salua la compagnie afin de compléter les documents d'identité. Le sorcier comptait également se rendre en Australie, au Royaume Uni puis aux ambassades de ceux deux pays présentes à Amsterdam pour modifier les dates des dossiers et convaincre les moldus de marier le « couple » dans l'une des ambassades ou à la mairie d'Amsterdam cet après-midi. Gyrin acquiesça joyeusement tout comme Scott puis Ayleen hocha la tête.

Hermione anxieuse la contempla mais elle n'osa pas parler directement de ses doutes avec la jeune femme. Aussi, elle se tourna donc vers Pansy pour lui exprimer son inquiétude :

« _ Je sais bien qu'Ayleen et Gyrin vont se marier mais ce n'est pas un peu rapide de le faire aujourd'hui même ?

\- Je sais mais Scott a encore insisté à bord du camping-car tout à l'heure puis sa mère a dit oui pour le plus grand plaisir de Gyrin. Répondit Pansy.

\- Mm je comprends mais ça ne va pas leur faire trop de choses d'un coup ? Insista Hermione.

\- Scott veut voir ses parents biologiques se marier car les enfants nés d'union libres ne sont pas bien vus chez les sorciers. Estima Pansy.

\- Oui mais vous pensez qu'Ayleen va tenir le coup aujourd'hui ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

\- C'est une sang-pure élevée de façon très traditionnelle : Ayleen ne veut donc pas non plus se retrouver avec un statut de simple concubine ou des enfants hors-mariage. Je comprends que cela peut vous choquer parce que vous êtes une née moldue mais les mariages arrangés font partie du monde des sorciers et des sang-purs. Affirma Pansy.

\- Oui je sais que cela fait partie des conceptions des sang-purs. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Oui. Attention : je n'encouragerai pas ces choses si Ayleen était mineure ou si elle se mariait sous la contrainte. Précisa Pansy.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle est vraiment prête à se marier et à considérer Gyrin comme son mari ?

\- En fait, Gyrin et elle en ont discuté dans le camping-car : vous savez que le mariage moldu est également légal chez les sorciers, néanmoins nos « tourtereaux » considèrent que c'est une première étape avant leur véritable mariage selon le rite sorcier à leurs yeux.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui donc cette cérémonie moldue est une transition qui leur permet d'assurer la légitimité de leur famille tout en prenant leur temps pour se connaitre avant de se marier devant un sorcier afin de devenir totalement mari et femme. Aussi, ils peuvent toujours faire annuler leur mariage moldu si jamais ça ne va pas. Toutefois, je pense qu'ils resteront ensemble. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Oui je comprends le principe mais bon j'espère qu'ils n'agissent pas trop vite ou qu'ils annuleront pas leur mariage moldu, sinon les enfants en souffriraient.

\- Mm, je ne pense pas qu'ils divorcent un jour car les sorciers sang-purs de l'acabit d'Astoria ou de mon cousin resteront probablement ensemble quoiqu'il arrive. Certes, Ayleen a besoin de procéder par étapes mais n'oubliez pas qu'elle souhaite vraiment obtenir un statut légitime dés maintenant. D'ailleurs, Gyrin veut la même chose car il n'est pas habitué aux mœurs des moldus ou les unions libres. Je sais que c'est incompréhensible pour une née moldue mais ça marche ainsi pour des gens comme mon cousin ou Ayleen puisque les sorciers sang-purs vivent encore comme au XVIIe, voire, au XIXe siècle pour les plus "modernes". Affirma Pansy.

\- Je sais que la majorité des sang-purs restent ancrés dans leurs traditions et refusent la modernité des moldus mais vous pensez vraiment que leur mariage peut marcher au-delà du respect mutuel ? Interrogea Hermione tout en observant « le couple ».

\- Gyrin est très gentil, prévenant, galant, voire, protecteur donc Ayleen pourrait fort bien finir par l'apprécier et l'aimer. Enfin, il n'est pas moche du tout : aussi, mon cousin pourrait fort bien lui plaire plus tard quand elle se sera tranquillisée. Calcula Pansy.

\- Pansy vous vantez énormément les qualités de Gyrin donc puis-je vous poser une question sans vous vexer ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Posez-là. L'invita Pansy.

\- Votre frère a épousé votre cousine Naé mais Gyrin et vous n'avez jamais songé à les imiter afin de trouver un partenaire capable de vous accepter malgré vos jumeaux cracmols ? L'interrogea Hermione curieuse.

\- Mon cousin ne m'a jamais parlé de ces choses, ni fait une proposition de ce genre donc il ne s'intéressait pas à moi. Enfin, je l'aimais bien mais pas plus donc c'est bien mieux ainsi pour nous deux. Avoua Pansy.

\- Mais vous vous entendez très bien Gyrin et vous donc vous n'y avez vraiment pas songé avant votre rencontre avec Toorj ? Insista Hermione surprise.

\- Non : je n'étais pas du tout en état de flirter ou même de m'approcher d'un garçon après les tourments infligés par cette pourriture de Malefoy. De plus, Gyrin fait partie de ma famille donc je le voyais comme mon cousin et pas autre chose. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré Toorj.

\- Pansy vous croyez qu'Ayleen ne risque pas de regretter son choix si elle rencontre un autre homme plus tard ? Reprit Hermione en proie au doute.

\- Rien n'est jamais certain dans la vie mais mon cousin est le type de garçon ou plutôt d'homme vu son âge qui plaisait bien à Astoria avant de s'enticher de Malefoy. Vous savez elle lisait toujours les romans d'amour où l'héroïne fragile et romantique est sauvée par un beau sorcier. Révéla Pansy.

\- Donc vous pensez vraiment que ça peut marcher entre eux ?

\- J'ai vu comment Gyrin regarde Ayleen : cette femme est déjà devenue la reine de son univers avant même leur rencontre au moment où elle a accepté sa proposition car c'est la seule sorcière qui a pris le risque d'avoir des enfants avec lui. Enfin, Ayleen a besoin d'être rassurée après son cauchemar avec Malefoy et mon cousin peut y parvenir parce qu'il est très protecteur, calme ainsi que gentil. Réitéra Pansy.

\- Oui mais bon on est très loin des romans d'amour du XIXe siècle où l'héroïne attend tout de son futur promis.

\- Je sais que pour vous les femmes qui ne combattent pas pour leurs droits ou autres ne sont que des chiffes molles mais elles ne le sont pas toutes. Insista Pansy à la vue du regard critique d'Hermione.

\- Euh, je ne dirai pas ça comme ça mais c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à comprendre les femmes soumises. Vous êtes une sang-pure aussi mais vous vous êtes battue pour vous en sortir. Dit Hermione.

\- Chaque femme a sa propre personnalité Hermione. Ayleen fait partie des personnes qui aspirent exclusivement à une vie tranquille et heureuse au sein de leur foyer mais ça ne fait pas d'elle une idiote pour autant. Je vous rappelle qu'elle a eu le courage de tout quitter pour nous suivre ici, ce qui ne fut probablement pas facile. Elle a aussi pris ses précautions en exigeant un serment inviolable de notre part pour s'assurer de la sécurité des enfants et la sienne. Aussi, Ayleen n'est pas une poupée sans cervelle même si elle aime lire des romans à l'eau de rose.

\- ...

\- Enfin, mon cousin n'est pas un misogyne donc Ayleen pourra gérer sa vie comme elle l'entend et même travailler si c'est son souhait. Vous savez chacun se construit son propre bonheur. Moi-même, je n'aimerai pas devenir exclusivement une femme au foyer mais je ne critique pas celles qui se sentent accomplies ainsi. Insista Pansy. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, Pansy se tourna vers Scott qui demandait à Gyrin s'ils allaient choisir les alliances maintenant. Le sorcier voulut lui parler de celles achetées à Aviemore mais il se ravisa en songeant aux conseils de Pansy qui n'avait pas approuvé son choix de choisir une alliance en l'absence d'Ayleen. Aussi, Gyrin modifia ses plans et proposa donc à la jeune femme de les chercher ensemble tout en se promettant de ramener discrètement les autres à la bijouterie d'Aviemore. D'ailleurs, le mongol fut heureux de son choix à la vue de la satisfaction d'Ayleen puis l'approbation de Scott…

Deux minutes plus tard, Pansy leur proposa de se rendre d'abord dans le quartier sorcier d'Amsterdam où ils pourraient non seulement chercher des baguettes mais aussi faire quelques achats. Ayleen comprit aussitôt son allusion car la jeune femme était consciente de ne pas pouvoir retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse tout de suite. D'ailleurs, elle ne le souhaitait pas non plus. Pansy révéla sa méconnaissance de la ville moldue, néanmoins, elle connaissait le quartier sorcier puisque sa mère et elle y venaient parfois afin de conclure des accords avec des éleveurs de chevaux hollandais. Aussi, le petit groupe la suivit dans un café avant de finir dans l'arrière-cour puis la zone commerçante des sorciers hollandais. Les enfants émerveillés observèrent d'abord les canaux et la beauté des maisons des maisons grâce aux tulipes présentes à toutes les fenêtres. Gyrin finit par saisir sa baguette et fit apparaître la poussette car Crissy semblait manifestement fatiguée de marcher. Ayleen contempla avec attention les gestes du mongol et nota avec satisfaction ses soins envers la petite avant de se rassurer sur son choix.

Les sorciers arpentèrent les rues tout en se prêtant au jeu de Severus et son père désireux d'effectuer plusieurs clichés. Enfin, Pansy montra à Ayleen, Gyrin et Scott l'enseigne de la fabricante de baguette locale. Le mongol entraîna donc sa famille à l'intérieur pendant que Pansy servait de guide au reste du groupe. Une fois à l'intérieur, Scott curieux observa la boutique manifestement très ancienne comme celle d'Ollivander sur le Chemin de Traverse puis la fabricante. L'enfant n'était pas misogyne, néanmoins, il n'avait jamais vu de fabricante avant. La sorcière nota sa curiosité enfantine et n'en prit pas ombrage avant de lui sourire gentiment ainsi qu'à Crissy assise dans la poussette. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Gyrin et Ayleen. Les deux adultes la saluèrent poliment avant de constater avec soulagement la parfaite compréhension de la sorcière qui leur répondit correctement en anglais malgré un accent prononcé.

La jeune femme posa quelques questions à Ayleen puis lui proposa plusieurs baguettes pendant que Scott attendait son tour. Au bout d'une heure, Ayleen trouva une nouvelle baguette pour le plus grand soulagement de son fils auparavant inquiet face aux difficultés de sa mère. La sorcière rassura aussitôt son enfant sur le fait que beaucoup de sorciers mettaient du temps à trouver une baguette adaptée puisque c'était cette dernière qui choisissait le sorcier. Scott se reprit aussitôt avant de taquiner sa mère car il lui fallut seulement une demi-heure pour trouver la sienne. La mère et le fils se sentirent aussitôt revigorés par le contact de leurs baguettes respectives dans leurs mains. Ensuite, Gyrin régla leurs achats puis leur proposa de rejoindre les autres afin de visiter le quartier sorcier. Scott acquiesça et il se mit à pousser la poussette de sa sœur pour rejoindre la sortie.

Une fois dehors, le mongol tendit discrètement une bourse à Ayleen surprise qui reprit la parole :

« _ Que dois-je en faire ?

\- Nous sommes dans un quartier sorcier mais je ne suis pas très au fait des trucs nécessaires pour les enfants ou les dames donc vous devriez profiter de notre présence ici pour vous acheter des choses utiles ou qui vous font plaisir puisque nous n'irons pas au Chemin de Traverse pour le moment. Suggéra Gyrin.

\- Oh… Je n'ai besoin de rien et les enfants non plus je pense mais merci. Protesta doucement Ayleen qui ne voulait pas abuser de la gentillesse de son futur mari même si elle appréciait son geste car Malefoy contrôlait toutes ses dépenses.

\- Vous en êtes certaine : je sais que Pansy achète parfois des potions pour soigner les toux de ses gosses, des crèmes pour les bobos ou autres mais il n'y a pas encore ces choses chez nous. Aussi, il faut peut-être en acheter pour les enfants ? Enfin, vous n'avez pas besoin de robes sorcières tous les trois, d'un hibou ou d'autres trucs ? Demanda Gyrin.

\- Mm : maintenant qu'on en parle, je pense que quelques potions ou onguents pourraient nous servir car je ne connais rien aux produits moldus. Reconnut Ayleen songeuse.

\- Vous voyez : vous savez ce qu'il faut pour les enfants ou même nous deux contrairement à moi qui vis seul depuis pratiquement vingt ans. Aussi, c'est vous qui allez gérer ces choses ainsi que notre budget familial. Insista Gyrin.

\- Bon d'accord mais je ne veux pas abuser de votre gentillesse, ni vous ruiner en un jour. C'est une grosse somme. Affirma Ayleen abasourdie à la vue de la somme présente dans la bourse donnée par Gyrin.

\- J'ai prélevé un peu plus à Gringott car je me suis dit que ça pouvait nous servir aujourd'hui. Enfin, je vous fais confiance Ayleen puisque vous êtes une maman et vous avez déjà tenu une maison donc vous savez gérer un budget familial contrairement à moi. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Bon d'accord mais je ne pense pas tout dépenser d'un coup aujourd'hui donc je mettrai le reste de coté. Dit Ayleen encore surprise avant de ranger la bourse dans l'une de ses poches.

. C'est vous qui gérez Ayleen puis vous me dites quand vous avez besoin de plus et j'irai chercher le nécessaire à notre coffre en attendant que vous y alliez vous-même plus tard. Je n'agis pas ainsi pour vous empêcher d'aller à Gringott mais parce qu'il vaut mieux attendre un peu avant de vous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Précisa Gyrin.

\- Je sais ne vous inquiétez pas. Au fait, vous avez montré la maison aux enfants et ils sont manifestement contents mais j'espère que nous ne vous avons pas fait vider votre coffre à cause de toutes les dépenses que vous faites pour nous en ce moment ? Demanda Ayleen.

\- Non ne vous inquiétez pas : NOTRE coffre n'est pas rempli jusqu'au plafond mais nous avons de quoi vivre décemment, voire, de manière confortable, même si ce sera sans excès car je n'ai pas le train de vie d'un lord comme les Malefoy. Avoua Gyrin.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Gyrin : vous nous apportez la sécurité et la sérénité ce qui est l'essentiel pour nous. Enfin, nous ne sommes pas habitués à un grand train de vie les enfants et moi malgré les apparences donc nous serons très bien en Ecosse. L'apaisa Ayleen.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Gyrin.

\- Les Malefoy contrôlaient toutes nos dépenses au point que je devais demander la permission à mon ex ou sa mère pour pouvoir acheter des choses aux enfants.

\- Je me prenais pour un radin mais ces gens m'ont dépassé. Dit Gyrin surpris.

\- Vous ne me semblez pas du tout radin mais généreux et gentil avec nous. Rétorqua Ayleen.

\- Vous formez ma famille les enfants et vous Ayleen donc je veux prendre soin de vous trois. Répondit simplement Gyrin._ »

* * *

Les deux adultes changèrent cependant de conversation à la vue du petit groupe manifestement de retour après une halte près des canaux. Les garçons se précipitèrent sur Scott pour l'entraîner avec eux mais l'enfant hésita. Gyrin s'approcha aussitôt afin de saisir la poussette avant de l'inciter à aller jouer avec ses cousins mais aussi Hugo. Ensuite, Ayleen demanda à Pansy si elle connaissait la boutique d'un apothicaire puis les sorciers s'y rendirent pour permettre à la jeune femme d'acheter des potions. La sorcière fit ses achats tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de songer au contraste entre son ex et Gyrin qui lui laissait tenir les cordons de la bourse même s'ils se connaissaient depuis peu. Elle finit également par entrer chez un tailleur situé près de la boutique de l'apothicaire pour commander quelques robes sorcières aux enfants et elle. Le tailleur prit leurs mesures puis promit de tout envoyer par hibou.

D'ailleurs, Gyrin proposa d'aller en chercher un pour leur propre foyer avant de conseiller à Pansy d'y songer également pour ne pas attirer l'attention avec ses aigles si elle devait envoyer des missives de manière discrète. Sa cousine écouta ses argument et en parla avec Toorj qui approuva également les propos du mongol car les aigles risquaient de détonner parmi les sorciers britanniques. Aussi, Pansy conduisit tout le monde à l'animalerie entrevue précédemment puis son mari fit la sourde oreille face aux caprices de Kushi qui tenta de convaincre ses parents d'acheter des lapins. En son for intérieur, Gyrin approuva la fermeté de Toorj sinon Kushi se laisserait de plus en plus influencer par Patrick qui obtenait toujours gain de cause contrairement à ses cousins. En revanche, Hermione surprise observa les pleurs puis les cris du gamin mais aussi « l'indifférence » des parents pas du tout désireux de satisfaire le caprice de Kushi. Toorj finit donc par lancer un_ Assurdiato_ pour que son épouse et lui puissent entendre les lamentations de Kushi mais pas les autres afin de ne pas déranger les animaux ou les clients à cause des cris de plus en plus stridents de leur fils.

De son coté, Scott contemplait avec curiosité l'attitude d'_Unc'Toorj_ car son calme face au caprice de Kushi le changeait grandement des cris furieux de Draco Malefoy toujours agacé par les pleurs de Cassie. Le jeune garçon fut même rassuré par son attitude qui lui prouva que tous les hommes n'étaient pas des tortionnaires envers leurs enfants. Il nota également que le sorcier surveillait son fils du coin de l'œil tout en continuant de contempler les animaux avec son épouse et le reste de la fratrie. A la fin, Ayleen choisit un grand duc pour la plus grande joie de sa fille désireuse d'effleurer l'animal. Gyrin saisit la fillette et lui montra le rapace de loin pour le moment avant de demander au vendeur de leur donner également une femelle de la même espèce.

Pendant ce temps, Toorj et Pansy choisirent deux chouettes lapones avant de demander à Toorjii s'il souhaitait acheter un hibou lui aussi au cas où il se rendrait à Poudlard dés cette année puisque le règlement ne lui permettrait jamais d'emmener son aigle à l'école d'après Harry Potter. Leur fils aîné acquiesça avant de rester fasciné par un splendide Harfang des neiges. Les deux époux affirmèrent le prendre avant d'acheter également une femelle de la même espèce puis Toorj proposa aussi à sa femme d'acquérir aussi un hibou pour le vieux Parkinson en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire même s'il ne pourrait pas l'utiliser avant mai.

La proposition de Toorj n'était pas anodine car il se souvenait des propos de son beau-père sur _Park_ son ancien hibou grand-duc gardé par Archibald après la guerre et qui était encore vivant. Galvanisé par la perspective de sa libération en mai mais aussi les propos de Mac Kintosh sur l'installation d'une volière au chalet pour ramener Park à son maître en mai, le vieux sorcier était donc heureux de revoir bientôt son animal. Toutefois, le vieil hibou avait plus de trente ans donc Toorj estimait que le rapace ne serait pas en mesure de voler très loin à son âge si jamais Parkinson désirait correspondre avec quelqu'un. Aussi, il conseilla à Pansy d'en acheter un plus jeune pour tenir compagnie à Park mais aussi livrer la correspondance à sa place. Son épouse acquiesça et voulut donc acheter une femelle grand-duc dans l'espoir que les deux oiseaux s'entendent bien et finissent par avoir des petits. Une fois son choix effectué, la jeune femme prit en photographie l'animal encore dans sa cage.

Le vendeur fut donc ravi de vendre sept animaux d'un coup sans se douter que les deux époux et Gyrin entendaient les laisser se reproduire en toute liberté. De plus, ils comptaient bien conserver leurs aigles de la steppe et les laisser également s'épanouir en Ecosse eux aussi afin d'offrir certains aiglons à leurs enfants ou petits-enfants plus tard s'ils ne pouvaient pas se rendre à Oulan-Bator pour en acheter à cause des menaces des deux clans. Effectivement, Gyrin et Toorj étaient comme les autres sorciers mongols donc ils ne concevaient absolument pas la possibilité de rester sans un aigle auprès d'eux. Ils entendaient également respecter les traditions. Aussi, Gyrin avait déjà demandé au couple de lui mettre un aiglon de coté pour Scott lorsque leurs rapaces se sentiraient assez en confiance pour se reproduire en Ecosse.

Entre-temps, le petit Kushi finit par se calmer tout seul et oublia son caprice à la vue des nouveaux animaux de la famille. Toorj et Pansy confièrent donc leurs enfants aux Weasley un instant afin d'emmener les rapaces chez eux. Gyrin s'approcha discrètement de sa cousine avant de glisser un petit écrin dans son sac. La sorcière fit semblant de rien mais un clignement de ses yeux rassura le mongol sur sa parfaite compréhension.

* * *

Gyrin songeur profita également de l'occasion pour proposer à Ayleen de venir visiter la maison un instant pendant qu'il déposerait leurs propres animaux à la volière. Il saisit donc galamment le bras d'Ayleen surprise par ce contact puis Scott s'accrocha à lui pendant que l'adulte saisissait Crissy. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sorcière curieuse observa la végétation luxuriante, les arbres ainsi que le chalet déjà décrit par Scott tout à l'heure. Gyrin proposa de laisser d'abord les animaux à la volière avant de les entraîner un peu plus loin. Scott nota alors la présence d'une petite volière et d'un poulailler manifestement neufs puis son père révéla les avoir acheté par l'intermédiaire d'Archibald après son arrivée en Ecosse. Effectivement, Gyrin avait voulu séparer sa propre basse-cour de celles de son père et sa grand-mère après les propos blessants de Batbold sur sa soi-disant idiotie ou encore l'astuce de Naé parvenue à se marier contrairement à lui. Enfin, la perspective de détenir sa propre famille l'avait convaincu de prendre légèrement ses distances afin de pouvoir vivre sa nouvelle vie en toute intimité sans aucune intrusion de la part de sa sœur ou de leur père.

Aussi, le sorcier avait chargé Archibald de lui trouver un lopin de terre pas loin de la ferme ou de lui vendre un morceau du terrain de Pansy. A la fin l'écossais lui proposa d'acheter un petit terrain à la lisière du bois de la jeune femme pour qu'il puisse y vivre en toute indépendance et y accéder directement sans devoir se rendre à la ferme. Gyrin avait visité le terrain avec lui puis le sorcier s'était retenu satisfait avant d'y déplacer son chalet après avoir donné l'argent à Mac Kintosh qui se chargerait des formalités. Le mongol savait que sa cousine ne voulait pas lui faire débourser d'argent mais il avait insisté et elle s'était inclinée comme pour l'achat du chalet après avoir compris son refus de se sentir son débiteur ou encore son désir de montrer qu'il pouvait assumer sa famille. Par contre, Gyrin ne se doutait pas que Pansy avait demandé à son beau-père de lui faire le prix le plus bas possible sans susciter les soupçons du mongol.

Gyrin se ressaisit et parla donc de LEUR terrain à Ayleen agréablement surprise par la volonté du mongol de mettre tous ses biens en commun contrairement à Malefoy qui lui avait volé toute sa dot. Elle le suivit ensuite dans la volière en bois où la jeune femme put observer l'aigle majestueux perché sur un perchoir. Scott admira l'oiseau lui aussi avant de noter la présence d'un trou pour permettre au rapace d'aller et venir à sa guise, d'autres perchoirs mais aussi quelques niches clouées aux murs. Entre-temps Crissy se mit à sauter dans la paille déposée sur le sol donc Scott la rejoignit pour jouer un moment puis les deux enfants se redressèrent au moment où Gyrin voulut leur présenter son animal. Le sorcier enfila donc son gant avant d'appeler son rapace qui le rejoignit aussitôt sous les acclamations de Cristina fascinée par les rapaces en général.

L'aigle avait été élevé par des sorciers et habitué à l'agitation des gamins donc le rapace ne fut pas effrayé ou agacé par les cris de la fillette même s'il n'entendait pas se laisser caresser par des petits inconnus. En revanche, l'animal se laissa effleurer par son maître avant de daigner les enfants d'un regard. Scott put ainsi l'observer mais ne tendit pas sa main pour l'effleurer puisque Gyrin insistait sur la nécessité de ne pas toucher le rapace pour le moment même si l'animal était apprivoisé. Le sorcier le montra également à Crissy mais de plus loin en raison de l'excitation de la fillette puis à Ayleen sincèrement curieuse car elle n'avait jamais vu ce genre d'animaux de près. Ensuite, le mongol reposa son aigle sur le perchoir avant de saisir les cages des deux hiboux. Le sorcier les montra à l'animal pour les inciter à les accepter. Le rapace s'approcha donc des deux grands-ducs qui prirent aussitôt une position défensive mais les propos et les gestes de Gyrin apaisèrent les trois animaux dont son aigle qui finit par accepter ses deux nouveaux colocataires.

Ces derniers purent ainsi sortir de la cage puis ils explorèrent leur nouvel univers avant de choisir leurs perchoirs sous le regard tranquille de l'aigle. Gyrin estima qu'ils semblaient bien s'entendre tous les trois avant de proposer aux enfants et Ayleen de choisir les noms des deux grands ducs :

« _ Lilas ! Hurla Crissy en montrant l'un des grands ducs même si elle ne savait pas si c'était le mâle ou la femelle.

\- ça vous va Lilas ? Demanda Gyrin aux deux autres.

\- Oui.

\- Alors la femelle s'appellera Lilas, maintenant choisissez le nom du mâle. Proposa Gyrin.

\- Euh Duke ? Proposa Scott pas très imaginatif.

\- Oui Duke c'est bien. Approuva Ayleen.

\- Alors va pour Duke. Conclut Gyrin avant de donner des friandises aux trois rapaces.

\- Lilas ! Hurla Crissy de nouveau car la fillette ne comprenait pas pourquoi le hibou Lilas n'était pas de couleur mauve comme son personnage adoré.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Crissy ? Demanda Gyrin avant de se pencher vers elle.

\- Lilas pas bonne couleur ! Toi donner à Lilas bonne couleur ! Protesta Crissy avant de montrer la baguette de Gyrin.

\- Papa ne changera pas la couleur de Lilas pour le moment Crissy mais on le fera plus tard si tu veux. Mentit Gyrin pour apaiser la fillette avant de la saisir.

\- Non maintenant ! Tenta la fillette avant d'indiquer l'un des hiboux.

\- Crissy. Tenta sa mère avant de rester sans voix face aux gestes de sa fille_ »

Effectivement la fillette avait tendu sa main vers un hibou dont le ramage devint aussitôt lilas pour la plus grande joie de Crissy qui ne réalisa pas l'importance de son geste même si elle venait de réaliser sa première magie. En revanche, sa mère souriante se ressaisit et la félicita tout comme Gyrin heureux mais surtout soulagé de voir que la fillette n'avait pas perdu sa magie après sa transformation, ni ne deviendrait une cracmolle par sa faute. Le sorcier euphorique applaudit donc Crissy en compagnie de Scott également content pour sa sœur. Ensuite, le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'attitude du hibou surpris en train d'observer son plumage couleur lilas. Gyrin hilare affirma à Crissy qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Lilas mais du pauvre Duke puis le sorcier proposa à sa famille de sortir un instant. Effectivement, le mongol ne voulait ne pas décevoir la fillette au moment où il rendrait sa couleur normale au rapace. Les trois autres membres de la famille sortirent donc de la volière pendant que le sorcier redonna sa véritable apparence au hibou heureux de retrouver son plumage intact.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gyrin souriant rejoignit sa famille avant de féliciter encore une fois Crissy déjà cajolée par sa mère rassurée par sa manifestation de magie. Enfin, Ayleen curieuse contempla de nouveau le chalet en bois manifestement repeint depuis peu avant d'entrer la première puisque Gyrin s'était effacé pour la laisser entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune femme contempla la pièce principale plus petite que le salon ou la salle à manger des Malefoy mais bien plus chaleureuse, lumineuse et surtout très loin de l'ambiance guindée, oppressante ou encore sinistre du manoir. Gyrin avait placé le poêle mongol sorcier de son ancienne Ger contre un mur et affirma construire une cheminée plus tard ainsi qu'un étage lorsqu'ils seraient complètement installés. Ayleen acquiesça tout en contemplant les meubles fonctionnels, le tableau au mur, l'orchidée posée sur un guéridon puis le bouquet de fleurs sur la table. D'ailleurs, Gyrin le saisit aussitôt et le tendit à Ayleen pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue au sein de leur foyer. La jeune femme le remercia tout en songeant qu'elle n'avait plus reçu de bouquet de la part d'un homme depuis le jour de son mariage. Ensuite, elle suivit le sorcier qui lui fit visiter la salle de bains, le minuscule cellier rempli à ras-bord de vaisselle, nappes ou autre, la petite cuisine, les chambres des enfants et de Trudy avant d'escorter Ayleen jusqu'à sa propre chambre. La jeune femme contempla longuement la pièce puis Gyrin lui précisa un détail :

« _ On peut aller changer les meubles si vous le souhaitez.

\- Non, non ça ira très bien ainsi merci. Affirma Ayleen sincère.

\- Comme vous voulez Ayleen mais n'hésitez pas à changer les choses si vous souhaitez d'autres meubles ou modifier la décoration: on a juste mis quelques objets Pansy et moi pour rendre votre chambre plus accueillante au moment de votre arrivée mais c'est vous qui l'arrangerez à votre goût. Précisa Gyrin.

\- D'accord merci : je verrai ça plus tard car il me faut un peu de temps pour m'habituer à tous les changements depuis hier avant de songer à ces choses. Dit Ayleen.

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Pansy a mis un couvre-lit et des rideaux blancs puisque c'est votre couleur préférée mais vous pouvez les changer quand vous voulez ou en acheter d'autres si ceux-là ne vous plaisent pas. Affirma Gyrin avant de sortir un coffre placé sous le lit. Ensuite, il l'offrit à sa future femme.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses à l'intérieur. Constata Ayleen abasourdie à la vue de tout le linge de maison, les broderies, le nécessaire à couture, les fils à broder, la laine, les tartans, les pièces de tissus, les pyjamas, les robes de chambre et les pantoufles autres soigneusement entassés par magie.

\- Oui c'est votre nouveau trousseau et mon cadeau de mariage. Bon il y a aussi des vêtements dans l'armoire, des chaussettes et quelques trucs de rechange mais Pansy vous emmènera en acheter d'autres dés notre arrivée ici ou à Amsterdam. Elle connait une boutique sorcière intéressante là-bas pour les choses de tous les jours. Révéla Gyrin. Le mongol ne détenait aucun complexe à parler de sous-vêtements surtout qu'il s'agissait simplement de dire que Pansy n'en avait pas acheté beaucoup puisque cela relevait du domaine personnel. Toutefois, il n'osait pas se montrer plus explicite de peur de passer pour un pervers aux yeux d'Ayleen s'il lui parlait de lingerie.

\- Merci… Vous m'avez vraiment gâtée mais moi je n'ai pas de cadeau. Dit Ayleen gênée.

\- Vous plaisantez : vous m'avez fait un cadeau de mariage inégalable en m'offrant une famille donc ce coffre n'est rien à coté de ce que Vous vous m'avez offert. Protesta Gyrin.

\- Je ne veux pas abuser de votre gentillesse car vous nous avez fait un très beau don vous aussi en nous offrant une nouvelle vie… Dit Ayleen soulagée de ne pas voir Crissy livrée à un pervers ou son fils finir à l'asile.

\- Non vous n'abusez pas de ma gentillesse Ayleen et je suis bien content de pouvoir vous offrir quelque chose pour notre mariage qui aura lieu cet après-midi.

\- Oui mais ce n'est probablement pas le mariage de vos rêves. Estima Ayleen gênée.

\- Ayleen ne vous inquiétez pas pour ces choses : nous ne sommes pas amoureux mais je vous promets que vous ne vous repentirez jamais de votre choix et je ne m'en repentirai pas non plus. D'ailleurs, c'est le mariage de mes rêves que ce soit chez les sorciers ou les moldus. Assura Gyrin.

\- Vous en êtes certain ? Demanda Ayleen.

\- Oh oui: parce que je n'aurai jamais cru me marier un jour. Insista Gyrin.

\- Vos propos ne sont pas un peu excessifs : je veux dire : vous êtes gentil, prévenant et pas moche du tout donc il n'y a vraiment eu aucune sorcière désireuse de vous épouser en Mongolie ? Insista Ayleen curieuse.

\- Mm, je vois que Pansy ne vous a rien raconté sur mes échecs ? Interrogea Gyrin.

\- Non elle n'a pas dit grand-chose hormis ce que vous avez pu lire sur le parchemin.

\- Ma cousine a probablement pensé que c'était à moi de vous parler de certaines choses. Estima Gyrin._ »

* * *

Le sorcier raconta donc à Ayleen le départ de sa mère durant son enfance après le refus de Batbold d'envoyer Naé en pension ou à l'orphelinat. Ensuite, la sorcière s'était remariée avant de mettre au monde des enfants sorciers et plus aucun cracmol. Aussi, les mongols estimèrent que le problème venait de Batbold qui faisait semblant de rien et continuait d'élever ses jumeaux en compagnie de sa mère. Une fois Gyrin devenu adulte, Batbold lui offrit ses premières bêtes puis le troupeau du jeune homme s'était agrandi avec le temps. Quelques petites amies firent aussi leur apparition mais elles ne restèrent jamais longtemps auprès de l'éleveur en raison de l'existence de Naé ainsi que des craintes de ces femmes. Le sorcier avait alors tenté de sortir avec les moldues présentées par sa sœur mais soient elles avaient peur de sa magie, soit ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout.

En désespoir de cause, le sorcier s'était inscrit à des agences matrimoniales sorcières mais ce fut une longue succession d'échecs. Gyrin voulut donc se tourner vers l'adoption afin d'avoir un enfant mais son dossier fut toujours refusé. Le sorcier s'était donc résigné à rester seul sans se soucier des reproches de sa sœur sur ses soi-disant erreurs en 1998. Il apprit donc à se contenter des moments passés avec les enfants de Pansy puis son propre neveu Patrick après sa naissance puisque Naé était non seulement parvenue à se marier mais aussi à devenir mère et à jouir de toutes les attentions de leur père. Gyrin insista ensuite sur ses convictions de finir seul avant d'apprendre l'existence d'Ayleen :

« _ Je pensais vraiment finir seul car personne ne voulait de moi mais Gengis Khan ou Merlin si vous préférez a changé la donne en vous mettant sur mon chemin. Dit Gyrin.

\- Mm, je peux vous poser une question indiscrète au sujet de vos fréquentations ? Interrogea Ayleen.

\- Allez-y. L'invita Gyrin.

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, votre sœur a épousé votre cousin mais vous : vous n'avez jamais songé à épouser Pansy avant qu'elle ne se marie avec Toorj ? Demanda Ayleen.

\- Je serai sincère avec vous Ayleen : j'y ai songé en 1998 quand mon père m'a expliqué qu'elle était probablement ma seule chance de me marier un jour. Il m'a donc incité à lui tourner autour. Avoua Gyrin.

\- Et vous l'avez fait ?

\- Non : je l'aimais bien mais comme une cousine et elle-même me voyait exclusivement comme son cousin donc il n'y avait pas d'attirance entre nous. De plus, Pansy était fragilisée par les événements vécus en Grande-Bretagne dont les tourments subis à cause de son ex fiancé, sa peur face à son père ou encore sa détention préventive, ce qui ne l'incitait pas à s'intéresser aux garçons. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- …

\- Mon père a insisté mais je lui ai alors demandé d'attendre la fin de notre année scolaire. En règle générale personne ne veut jamais se marier avec des frères ou sœur de cracmols donc je pensais qu'elle aurait alors eu le temps de se faire à cette idée. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- Mais Toorj a changé la donne en s'intéressant vraiment à Pansy malgré l'existence de son jumeau cracmol et vous êtes resté seul à la fin. Devina Ayleen pas jalouse, ni inquiète puisque les deux cousins n'avaient jamais eu le moindre flirt entre eux.

\- Exact donc ma sœur et mon père se sont inquiétés avant de s'affoler après la demande en mariage de Toorj. D'ailleurs, Naé a alors voulu en parler à ma cousine le jour de son mariage dans l'espoir de la convaincre de rompre avec Toorj et de m'épouser à la place. Toutefois, j'ai refusé de la laisser faire puis Kenji le frère de Pansy lui a également interdit d'intervenir. Avoua Gyrin.

\- Vous n'avez donc fait aucune pression sur Pansy. Constata Ayleen.

\- Non car il n'était pas question de ruiner la vie de notre cousine en la contraignant à m'épouser alors qu'elle aimait un autre homme également très amoureux d'elle. Ayleen, je peux accepter l'idée d'un mariage arrangé comme tous les sang-purs mais seulement si les deux personnes sont consentantes. Autrement, je refuse de rendre une épouse malheureuse à mes cotés à cause d'un mariage forcé ou sa nostalgie envers son ex. D'ailleurs, Pansy n'a jamais su ces choses donc il vaudrait mieux ne pas en parler en sa présence car je ne veux pas la gêner.

\- Elle ne sait vraiment rien ? S'étonna Ayleen.

\- Non car nous n'avons jamais eu ce genre de conversation elle et moi. Nous sommes cousins donc on s'aime bien tous les deux mais ça n'a jamais pris une tournure romanesque entre nous contrairement à nos jumeaux respectifs. Autrement, je peux vous assurer que son mari ne voudrait pas travailler avec moi, ni me voir aux cotés de Pansy. La rassura Gyrin.

\- Je vous crois car on voit bien qu'il n'y a aucune ambiguïté entre votre cousine et vous. De plus, Toorj semble très bien s'entendre avec vous mais il s'entend aussi bien avec votre sœur ? Je veux dire : il sait que votre sœur voulait convaincre Pansy de le quitter pour vous ? L'interrogea Ayleen.

\- On n'en a jamais parlé mais je suis convaincu que Toorj l'a compris à cause de l'attitude de Naé ainsi que le dépit de mon père le jour du mariage. Toutefois, Toorj s'en fout car il sait très bien que sa femme l'aime et que je n'ai aucune intention ambiguë envers elle. D'ailleurs, vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter non plus Ayleen : Pansy est ma cousine donc je l'aime bien mais il n'y a rien d'autre. Insista Gyrin.

\- Oui je le sais. Le rassura Ayleen. _ »

* * *

Gyrin continua sur sa lancée en affirmant qu'un mariage arrangé entre deux personnes consentantes était une chose mais le sorcier ne cautionnerait jamais une union sous la contrainte. Enfin, le mongol affirma à Ayleen que leur propre union pouvait marcher car tous deux étaient consentants. La jeune femme acquiesça avant de reprendre la parole pour poser des questions sur sa sœur :

« _ Gyrin : nous allons nous marier cet après-midi mais seulement en présence de votre cousine, sa famille ou encore les Weasley. Aussi, je suppose que votre sœur et votre père ne savent rien sur les enfants ou moi. Vous craignez une mauvaise réaction de leur part ? S'enquit Ayleen soudainement alarmée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mon père : il va vous adorer les enfants et vous avant de vous remercier pour ce miracle. Ma grand-mère va probablement vous remercier elle aussi. La rassura Gyrin.

\- Mm, le problème c'est votre sœur n'est-ce pas : elle est très possessive envers vous ? Devina Ayleen inquiète à l'idée d'affronter une belle-sœur jalouse.

\- Ma sœur est un peu possessive c'est vrai mais ça lui passera. Répondit Gyrin.

\- Quand comptez-vous lui annoncer notre mariage ? Interrogea Ayleen.

\- Je pensais le lui annoncer au moment des fêtes comme ça vous aurez eu un peu de temps pour vous reprendre de tout ça ainsi que les enfants avant de rencontrer ma famille. Je crois que Pansy vous a parlé de Tsagaan Sar tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui elle m'en a un peu parlé même si bon je n'ai pas encore tout compris. Répondit Ayleen.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas car ce n'est pas très compliqué donc nous en reparlerons plus tard.

\- Que direz-vous à votre famille lors de notre présentation ?

\- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions utiliser l'histoire inventée par Archibald et Pansy à votre sujet. On peut donc dire que c'est Archibald qui nous a présenté et que vous ne parlez pas mongol parce que vous avez été adoptée très jeune. Nous pouvons aussi ajouter que nous ne voulons pas parler de l'adoption par le sang en public donc mon père, ma grand-mère, mes cousins et ma sœur confirmeront tous nos dires dont la date de notre mariage avant la naissance de Scott ou autres. Proposa Gyrin.

\- Oui c'est bonne une idée ainsi on ne parle pas de mon ancienne vie. Reconnut Ayleen songeuse.

\- Exact.

\- Toutefois, vous pensez que votre famille se contentera de cette explication en privé ? Demanda Ayleen.

\- Mon père et ma grand-mère ne chercheront pas plus loin car ils vous seront éternellement reconnaissants pour m'avoir accordé votre main ainsi que la paternité des enfants. La rassura Gyrin.

\- Et votre sœur ? Insista Ayleen.

\- Naé va peut-être bouder un peu au début mais ça lui passera, sinon, nous l'éviterons tout le temps qui sera nécessaire pour qu'elle cesse son caprice. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- Gyrin, j'espère que vous n'allez pas vous disputer avec votre sœur à cause de nous ?

\- Je ne le souhaite pas mais je n'aurais pas de scrupule à l'éloigner de nous quatre si nécessaire. Ne vous sentez pas coupable Ayleen : ma sœur n'est pas méchante mais elle est un peu grognon en ce moment parce qu'elle voulait rester en Mongolie au lieu de s'installer ici. Or, je n'entend pas céder à ses caprices comme mon père ou son mari le font. Promit Gyrin.

\- Je l'espère. Dit Ayleen encore fragilisée par les événements mais pas du tout désireuse de laisser une belle-soeur possessive ruiner la future sérénité de ses enfants.

\- Mais oui : vous verrez que Naé viendra ensuite vous voir pour apprendre à vous connaitre car elle sera heureuse pour nous. Si jamais, elle ne le fait pas, nous vivrons tranquillement de notre coté car les enfants et vous êtes ma priorité absolue. Déclara Gyrin sincère.

\- Bon alors ça va dans ce cas. Dit Ayleen pas fâchée de voir enfin un homme prendre le parti de sa femme au lieu de lécher les bottes de ses parents comme Malefoy le faisait avant sa folie de la veille.

\- Enfin, tout ça pour vous dire que j'étais convaincu de finir seul jusqu'à votre apparition puis votre réponse positive. Aussi Ayleen vous avez tout mon respect et mon admiration car vous m'avez également accepté en tant que père biologique des enfants même si Crissy n'avait pas encore fait de magie. Or, vous connaissiez le risque encouru par la petite puisque nous ne pouvions pas savoir qu'elle ferait sa magie tout à l'heure mais vous m'avez accepté quand même. Insista Gyrin qui se rappelait sincèrement des refus des autres femmes d'engendrer des enfants avec lui, du rejet de ses demandes d'adoption ou encore l'humiliation infligée par la mère du petit cracmol.

\- Je sais que je me répète mais je préférais mille fois une petite Crissy heureuse et en sécurité avec vous malgré son statut cracmol plutôt qu'une Cassie sorcière livrée à un pervers. Maintenant, je serai sincère avec vous Gyrin : la manifestation de magie de Crissy m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Je me sens soulagée car nous avons pris la décision de la transformer Scott et moi sans lui demander son avis mais c'est toujours une sorcière donc elle ne pourra pas nous reprocher de lui avoir levé sa magie un jour. Confessa Ayleen.

\- Votre soulagement est normal Ayleen et puis je suis soulagé moi aussi vous savez ? J'aurais élevé avec amour notre petite Crissy si ce fut une cracmolle mais je me serai toujours demandé si elle était devenue cracmolle à cause de mon sang ou non donc c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Gyrin même si vos propos me touchent beaucoup. Répondit Ayleen.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Ayleen : il n'y a rien à dire donc ne vous souciez pas du reste et laissez moi tout régler avec ma sœur mais aussi vous offrir quelques cadeaux. L'apaisa Gyrin._ »

Au bout d'un moment ils allèrent chercher les enfants puis Gyrin s'esclaffa à la vue de Crissy au milieu de tous ses nouveaux jouets. En revanche, Scott avait de nouveau exploré la maison et contemplait donc avec curiosité les objets exotiques présents dans la chambre de son père. Ayleen curieuse contempla également les objets ainsi que le mobilier puisque Gyrin avait conservé ses propres meubles dont son lit mongol pour sa chambre. Enfin, ils retournèrent à Amsterdam où les autres avaient repris leur promenade dans le quartier sorcier.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je n'ai pas voulu d'une petite Crissy cracmolle car ce fait aurait toujours provoqué un sentiment de culpabilité dans les cœurs de Scott, Gyrin et Ayleen puisqu'ils ont choisi pour la petite en raison de son age. De plus, cela aurait probablement provoqué des problèmes entre Gyrin et Ayleen. **_

_**Alors comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Gyrin avec sa nouvelle famille et le comportement d'Astoria ? D'après vous, Pansy a raison ou non et enfin que pensez-vous de la manifestation de magie de Crissy ?**_


	86. Matinée à Amsterdam

_**Bonsoir, **_

_**Tout d'abord, je souhaite un bon retour à l'école à ceux dont les vacances sont finies. Je m'excuse pour ma lenteur de parution mais c'est parfois dur à gérer entre la vie de tous les jours et toutes les fictions. D'ailleurs, je rassure les lecteur de la Pomme Tendue par le Serpent, la fiction n'est pas abandonnée mais la Muse est pas toujours là:). **_

_**Au fait il y a une erreur dans le chapitre 78 au moment où Gyrin parle de ses animaux aux enfants. En fait il n'a pas un mais plusieurs chevaux (souvenez-vous qu'il a proposé de l'airag aux Weasley une fois. C'est une boisson fermentée à base de lait de jument et il en était très fier car la saveur de son breuvage est reconnue par ses amis. Donc je corrigerai mon erreur dans le chapitre 78 alors ne soyez pas surpris plus tard quand il montrera ses animaux aux enfants. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Une fois de retour à Amsterdam, les sorciers retrouvèrent le reste du groupe en train de contempler les rayons de la jardinerie magique. Ravi pour sa sœur, Scott annonça à la cantonade la grande nouvelle au sujet de Crissy. Les enfants et les adultes félicitèrent aussitôt la fillette blottie contre sa mère également soulagée par cette manifestation de magie. Toorj profita de l'enthousiasme général afin de glisser directement dans la poche de Gyrin l'argent remboursé par la bijouterie d'Aviemore puisque Pansy s'y était rendue avant leur retour à Amsterdam. Dix minutes plus tard, Archibald revint afin de parler avec Pansy de plusieurs détails dont la _joie_ de Mr Smith, sa femme et son fils bien heureux de pouvoir rembourser une petite partie de leur dette envers le chef de la famille Parkinson grâce à _quelques services_.

La jeune femme écouta avec attention ses propos sous le regard surpris d'Hermione qui estima que la dette de ce sorcier né moldu envers Parkinson senior devait être énorme pour offrir de telles choses. Archibald lui expliqua alors que ce sorcier anglais né moldu était parti aux Pays Bas durant la première guerre des sorciers avant de se marier avec une sorcière née moldue hollandaise. Après son installation définitive, sorcier tomba amoureux des péniches et décida d'exploiter ce filon. Il tenta donc d'obtenir un premier prêt auprès de banques moldues hollandaises, anglaises puis des gobelins mais personne ne lui fit confiance. Smith avait alors tenté sa chance auprès de Parkinson en 1981. Le père de Pansy flaira une bonne affaire et accepta de lui prêter de l'argent pour mettre en œuvre son projet de péniches touristiques ou maisons d'hôtes aussi bien chez les sorciers que chez les moldus.

Smith avait donc commencé ses travaux en 1982 avant de faire marcher sa première péniche en 1983. Ensuite, le moldu voulut acheter une seconde péniche en 1988 après l'augmentation de son chiffre d'affaire et il contracta un autre prêt avec Parkinson avant de l'inaugurer en 1989. En 1994, Smith décida de demander un troisième prêt rapidement consenti par Parkinson puisque le sorcier avait toujours payé les traites des deux premiers avec régularité avant leur solde complet. Toutefois, Smith finit par cesser de payer les traites du troisième à partir de 1997. Effectivement, l'anglais avait profité de la guerre puis de l'arrestation de Parkinson pour cesser de rembourser son crédit.

Toutefois, Archibald s'était rappelé à son bon souvenir l'autre jour pour le compte du nouveau chef de famille Parkinson. L'écossais avait cependant fait preuve de souplesse donc l'anglais soulagé avait compris qu'ils pourraient s'arranger pour procéder au remboursement de manière progressive et surtout discrète lorsque la jeune femme réclamerait son du. Archibald ne précisa cependant pas à Hermione que Pansy attendait d'être certaine que le Ministère ne puisse lui voler cet argent sous le prétexte que le prêt fut accordé par son père au lieu de ruiner la famille de Smith en réclamant la restitution immédiate de l'argent manquant plus les intérêts ou en provoquant un scandale.

De plus, Archibald avait songé à un détail car le Ministère ne pourrait pas réclamer des objets ou services offerts à Mrs Mac Kintosh-Parkinson. Aussi, Smith était vraiment très heureux de pouvoir rembourser une petite partie de l'emprunt en cadeaux ou services, ce qui était légal chez les sorciers. Hermione curieuse demanda des détails avant de se rassurer sur le fait que Parkinson n'avait pas été un usurier donc le montant élevée de la somme due maintenant était seulement causée par l'arrêt du paiement des traites pendant pratiquement vingt ans et non par des taux d'intérêts faramineux.

Archibald acquiesça et expliqua que Mr Smith proposait donc d'organiser le mariage d'Ayleen et Gyrin sur l'une de ses péniches, le repas de noces mais aussi une après-midi touristique à Amsterdam pour toute la noce. Mieux encore, Smith l'avait aidé à arranger les choses du coté des ambassades ainsi que la mairie hollandaise. Ainsi tout serait prêt pour le mariage sur la péniche à treize heures si les sorciers étaient d'accord. Ayleen trouva l'idée originale tout comme Gyrin :

« _ Ça vous va Ayleen ? Demanda Gyrin.

\- Oui c'est très original.

\- Je trouve ça vraiment original moi aussi donc c'est bon si tout est en règle. Dit Gyrin.

\- Vous allez vous marier sur un bateau alors ? Demanda Scott.

\- Oui s'ils le souhaitent. Dit Archibald.

\- Tu n'aimes pas cette idée ? Demanda Gyrin inquiet à son fils.

\- Oh si : c'est un truc différent donc c'est sympa ! Affirma Scott.

\- Bon alors ça va. Dit Gyrin souriant.

\- Bon nous nous retrouverons tout à l'heure alors. Dit Archibald.

\- Vous ne restez pas ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Non je dois retourner en Ecosse pour mon entretien avec la future employée du magasin de Pansy mais avant de partir je vais appeler Smith comme ça il pourra tout organiser. Répondit Archibald.

\- Maman il te faut une jolie robe moldue et toi tu dois t'acheter un truc moldu toi aussi. Décréta Scott en observant ses parents.

\- Scott, je ne veux pas me mettre une robe de mariée faramineuse. Protesta sa mère qui avait les robes pompeuses en horreur depuis le désastre de son propre mariage.

\- Vous pouvez vous acheter un joli vêtement moldu et l'utiliser en d'autres occasions. Suggéra Gyrin.

\- Je vous conseille de finir vos achats ici si vous devez encore prendre des choses chez les sorciers puis de faire faire une petite collation aux enfants avant d'aller du coté moldu. Comme ça vous pourrez faire vos achats là-bas si vous souhaitez quelque chose pour le mariage. Suggéra Archibald.

\- Il y a un H&amp;M à Amsterdam d'après Kenji donc nous pouvons y aller et vous trouverez tout ce qu'il vous faut : que ce soit des vêtements de tous les jours ou un peu plus cérémonieux. Tu te rappelles du magasin H&amp;M à Inverness Gyrin ? Intervint Pansy.

\- Oui il est vraiment bien : on trouve de tout et puis ce n'est pas onéreux. De plus, vous pourrez aussi vous acheter des choses pour vous, les enfants ou la maison car il y a le _H&amp;M Home_ juste à coté. Insista Gyrin auprès d'Ayleen.

\- Bon alors ça va. Répondit Ayleen.

\- Mais pourquoi vous vous mariez seulement maintenant ? Demanda Hugo surpris.

\- Mes parents sont déjà mariés, c'est juste une cérémonie de plus. Tu sais pour s'amuser chez les moldus. Mentit aussitôt Scott.

\- Oui c'est ça. Approuvèrent les deux adultes.

\- Ils renouvellent leurs vœux de mariage tout simplement comme nous l'avons fait Toorj et moi l'autre jour. Beaucoup de gens le font aussi aux USA. Rajouta Pansy

\- Ah oui c'est vrai on vous a vu le faire l'autre jour ! Estima Lily.

\- Voilà c'est ça. Conclut Pansy._ »

* * *

Ils sortirent de la jardinerie avant de passer devant une boutique d'arts décoratifs. Ayleen curieuse observa la devanture où elle nota une jolie petite horloge murale sorcière tout comme Ron attiré par cet objet. Toutefois, la sorcière se tourna vers les Weasley car ils avaient commencé à se disputer après les exclamations de Ron désireux d'acheter l'horloge.

« _ Ron cette horloge ne me plait pas donc je refuse de te laisser l'acheter pour notre séjour. Dit Hermione tout en s'efforçant de rester calme en présence d'Hugo.

\- Mais elle est vraiment belle ! Insista Ron.

\- Non. Décréta Hermione.

\- Bon d'accord. Dit Ron déçu mais qui capitula comme d'habitude sous le regard attentif de Pansy déjà en train d'analyser discrètement le comportement du couple.

\- Vous êtes certain de ne pas vouloir cette horloge Mr Weasley ? Demanda Ayleen.

\- Euh non j'ai changé d'avis. Mentit Ron penaud.

\- Alors ça ne vous dérange pas si j'y jette un coup d'œil ? Demanda Ayleen.

\- Euh non. Répéta Ron.

\- Elle vous plait Ayleen ? S'enquit aussitôt Gyrin.

\- Oui : la maison est un peu vide et vous m'avez dit que nous pouvons la décorer. Hésita Ayleen encore gênée de dépenser l'argent du mongol.

\- Oui: j'attendais votre arrivée et celle des enfants pour décorer la maison donc on peut aller voir cette horloge si vous voulez. Répondit Gyrin après avoir lu le prix raisonnable indiqué sur l'étiquette.

\- Oui elle me plait bien et puis cela me permettrait également de savoir où vous êtes ainsi que les enfants durant la journée quand vous êtes dehors. On peut peut-être regarder aussi ce qu'il y a l'intérieur de la boutique. Tenta Ayleen plus vraiment habituée au shopping sans Narcissa ou Draco pour contrôler la moindre dépense.

\- Allons-y. Proposa Gyrin._ »

Ayleen acquiesça mais elle invita Pansy à entrer avec eux car la jeune femme ne se sentait pas encore assez à l'aise pour rester très longtemps seule avec Gyrin. Pansy les suivit donc avec tout le reste du groupe mais Ron se rembrunit légèrement à la vue du vendeur en train de saisir l'horloge pour la montrer à Ayleen. En son for intérieur, le sorcier regretta de s'être laissé marcher sur les pieds par Hermione, néanmoins, il n'avait pas voulu se disputer avec elle devant leur fils. Ensuite, il chassa ses pensées à la vue de Pansy qui observait des peintures. Le sorcier vint les observer également puis la sorcière lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de reproductions d'œuvres de peintres moldus hollandais à travers les siècles. Ainsi, il y avait aussi bien des reproductions d'œuvres flamandes que de Van Gogh. Ron écouta ses explications au point d'oublier son dépit pour l'horloge sous le regard soulagé d'Hermione.

Une fois sortis de la boutique, les sorciers se rendirent à une fromagerie sorcière afin d'acheter du fromage hollandais car Pansy voulait en envoyer à son père par hibou. Gyrin observa attentivement les lieux puis il émit le vœu de visiter l'arrière-boutique avant d'essuyer un refus. Toutefois, Toorj le rassura discrètement en affirmant qu'Archibald était parvenu à leur organiser la visite d'une fromagerie moldue écossaise d'ici peu. Le cousin de Pansy acquiesça avant de retrouver sa gaieté puis il affirma à Ayleen vendre du fromage lui aussi et lui parler plus tard du projet que Toorj, Pansy et lui pensaient développer après une suggestion d'Archibald. Les trois sorciers achetèrent plusieurs fromages avant de demander au fromager de les livrer par hibou. Ainsi, Kenji et Naé recevraient bientôt un assortiment tout comme Patrick Parkinson et Zabini pendant que le reste serait livré chez le couple puisque les trois sorciers voulaient tester tous les fromages.

Enfin, Pansy voulut se rendre à la papeterie voisine où elle acheta des cartes postales ainsi que des petits cadeaux typiques à tous les enfants en guise de souvenirs du quartier sorcier. Les sorciers se rendirent également à un magasin de radios. Les garçons s'animèrent aussitôt et observèrent le modèle recommandé par le directeur du pénitencier avec leurs parents sous le regard songeur de Gyrin qui proposa à Ayleen d'en acheter une radio eux aussi. La jeune femme ravie acquiesça car elle aimait toujours écouter Celestina Moldubec. Tous deux se rendirent également à une bijouterie en compagnie de leurs enfants et de Pansy afin de choisir les alliances. Le bijoutier affirma alors aux deux « fiancés » qu'Amsterdam était fameux pour ses diamants. Toutefois, Ayleen ne voulait pas quelque chose de prétentieux après avoir endossé un solitaire rapidement devenu synonyme de son emprisonnement auprès de Malefoy.

Aussi, la jeune femme préférait de simples anneaux d'or, néanmoins, le bijoutier tenta de lui montrer également des alliances où il avait inséré des rails de diamants minuscules avant d'insister sur le fait qu'Amsterdam était vraiment réputée pour ses diamants donc ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. Malgré son stress après les événements vécus ces derniers jours, Ayleen ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les bijoux au point d'oublier ses soucis un moment. Elle finit donc par tomber sous le charme d'un anneau serti d'un minuscule diamant très discret puis la jeune femme aida Gyrin à choisir sa propre alliance. Ayleen nota ainsi la sobriété de son futur mari qui choisit un anneau finement ciselé et élégant mais sans fioritures. Le mongol n'était pas avare, cependant, il n'aimait pas les bijoux trop clinquants après avoir vu sa sœur pleurnicher pour obtenir des bagues ou colliers de plus en plus luxueux auprès de leur père puis Kenji… De plus, le mongol expliqua à sa femme qu'il préférait quelque chose de simple car il redoutait d'abîmer un anneau trop sophistiqué durant son travail. Par contre, il complimenta sincèrement Ayleen pour son bon goût à la vue de son alliance élégante mais discrète.

* * *

Après leurs achats, Gyrin demanda à Pansy où se trouvait la banque avant de s'y rendre en compagnie d'Ayleen pour échanger une partie de leurs gallions restants en monnaie moldue. Pendant ce temps, les autres s'engouffraient dans le café voisin où Pansy se drapa d'une couverture spéciale avant de glisser sa fille en dessous pour l'allaiter en toute tranquillité pendant la collation du petit groupe. Ron montra discrètement ce fait à Hermione curieuse à la vue de la couverture puis il lui demanda si ça ne lui donnait pas envie d'avoir un troisième enfant avant de recevoir de nouveau une réponse négative. Afin d'alléger l'atmosphère, Toorj distribua aussitôt aux enfants une partie des cartes postales sorcières achetées à la papeterie. Hermione réalisa alors son oubli mais elle se promit d'acheter une carte postale moldue pour ses parents.

En revanche, Ron nota la joie d'Hugo qui rédigea une carte postale pour sa sœur à Poudlard pendant que Lily en faisait de même pour ses parents et ses frères. Les deux cousins rédigèrent également ensemble une carte pour leurs grands-parents pendant que les fils de Pansy écrivaient à leur cousin Patrick, Oncle Kenji et Tata Naé, Granny Naraa, Grandad Archibald, Great Grand-Mother Odval, Oncle Batbold ou encore Grandad Patrick. Effectivement, Pansy avait profité des soirées à bord du camping-car pour tenter d'expliquer à ses fils la situation de son père.

Avant ses explications, les enfants étaient déjà conscients de détenir un grand-père à Azkaban après les propos de Kenji sur le sujet des années plus tôt. Ils étaient restés choqués par les actes de cet homme qui n'hésita pas à envoyer Granny Naraa à l'asile et à changer l'apparence des jumeaux avant de les rendre malheureux, notamment en fiançant leur maman à un méchant. Pansy s'était alors aperçue des actes de son frère et l'avait enjoint à se taire avant qu'il ne lance des insultes sur leur géniteur.

Depuis cet épisode, elle n'évoquait jamais son père donc les garçons curieux étaient restés un moment sans voix quand Pansy avait commencé à en parler l'autre soir. Ils avaient alors bombardé leur mère de questions après avoir appris ses visites à la prison. Les enfants surent ainsi que leur grand-père n'avait jamais tué personne mais il était en prison pour avoir donné son argent au « méchant Voldemort ». La sorcière avait aussi expliqué qu'il était maintenant très âgé et malade. Après bien des hésitations, la jeune femme leur révéla également les troubles de Patrick Parkinson après la mort _d'Oncle Pat_ en 1989. La sorcière n'excusait pas tout, néanmoins, elle fit comprendre à ses fils que le chagrin l'avait rendu fou pendant des années avant de faire n'importe quoi dont la relégation de Granny Naraantsuya à l'asile, les fiançailles de sa fille ou encore le changement radical de l'apparence des jumeaux.

Afin de ne pas ébruiter la libération de son père, la jeune femme n'avait cependant rien dit au sujet de l'amnistie et affirmait seulement qu'il allait mieux grâce à des soins. Par contre, les enfants furent informés du projet de leur mère au sujet du cadeau d'anniversaire de leur grand-père. Aussi, ils avaient insisté pour l'accompagner lors de l'achat de ce cadeau d'anniversaire particulier puisque le directeur de la prison avait permis à Pansy d'offrir une radio sorcière à son père, ce qui lui permettrait d'avoir des nouvelles du monde sorcier mais aussi d'écouter de la musique.

Les deux époux avaient également donné des cartes à Scott pour qu'il ne se sente pas isolédu goupe et lui conseillèrent d'écrire à sa Granny Fiona qui vivait en Australie. L'enfant connaissait déjà l'existence de cette dame donc il s'exécuta docilement puisqu'il la rencontrerait bientôt. Gyrin songeur contempla les autres cartes puis calcula que son épouse et lui seraient déjà mariés depuis plusieurs jours au moment où les cartes postales parviendraient à son père et Naé s'il choisissait un tarif lent. Aussi, il proposa à son fils d'écrire également un petit mot à Grand-père Batbold, Great-Grand-Mother Odval et Tata Naé pour se présenter Maman, lui ainsi que Crissy. Scott curieux en profita pour lui poser de nombreuses questions sur sa famille.

Entre-temps, Pansy s'occupa de Saejin enfin repue avant de la confier à Toorj et s'éclipsa un instant pour se rafraîchir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint puis rédigea ses propres cartes adressées à son frère et sa famille, sa mère, sa grand-mère, son oncle, son père mais aussi Blaise Zabini. D'ailleurs, Ron songeur finit par saisir l'une des cartes restantes afin d'écrire au prisonnier lui aussi :

« _ _Zabini, _

_Je sais que tu vas aussi recevoir la carte postale de Pansy mais j'ai eu envie de t'en écrire une également. Figures-toi qu'elle m'a convaincu d'aller à Amsterdam donc je suis là avec elle, sa famille mais aussi ma femme et mon fils. Oui ma femme a délaissé son travail aujourd'hui donc j'espère qu'il ne pleut pas des cordes en Grande-Bretagne depuis son départ puisque c'est probablement l'événement de la décennie ou un tsunami ! (Eh tu te rends compte j'ai fait une blague même si elle est un peu pourrie ! ça doit faire au moins quinze ou vingt ans que je n'en fais plus). _

_Pansy m'a conseillé d'aller voir les peintures flamandes moldues mais aussi un musée sur un peintre moldu qui s'appelle Van Gogh. Je te ferai savoir comment sont ces peintures durant ma prochaine visite. Elle m'a aussi parlé de deux musées gratuits à Londres : The National Gallery et The British Museum. J'ai très envie d'y aller mais je vais t'attendre comme ça nous irons les visiter ensemble pour fêter ta libération si tu as envie de visiter le monde moldu après ta sortie de prison. _

_On ira aussi dans un steackhouse car Pansy m'a dit que tu aimais beaucoup la viande et je sais également qu'elle va t'envoyer du fromage hollandais parce qu'il est fameux, même si, ce n'est pas le pecorino dont tu raffole d'après elle. __Par les chaussons de Merlin : il m'a fallu pratiquement vingt ans pour savoir des détails si anodins et pourtant significatifs. A savoir je t'aurais porté du fromage Blaise. Quand, je viens, je te porterai un bon morceau de notre Cheddar bien anglais parce que je ne suis pas certain que le fromage hollandais soit si bon que ça et je ne sais pas où trouver du pecorino à Londres._

_A bientôt !_ »_

Il écrivit également une carte à ses frères et soeur mais aussi ses parents. Ensuite, les Weasley surpris durent aussi poser avec Hugo ou encore Lily sous l'objectif de Pansy puis Gyrin le fit également avec sa propre famille avant de prendre quelques clichés des autres Mac Kintosh. Au bout d'un moment, Toorj et Gyrin se chargèrent de l'expédition au bureau de poste sorcier avant de proposer de se rendre enfin du coté moldu.

* * *

Une fois de retour chez les moldus, Pansy activa son Smartphone et trouva rapidement le magasin. Durant la visite, Ayleen abasourdie observa la diversité des choix tout en songeant qu'elle n'avait pas pu choisir quelque chose depuis bien longtemps puisque Malefoy lui imposait ses propres critères. Pansy lui fit aussi discrètement noter le rayon lingerie et la laissa faire son choix en toute tranquillité en s'éloignant avec Hermione, Lily ainsi que Saejin. D'ailleurs, Lily partageait le même étonnement qu'Ayleen et ses enfants à la vue de tous les rayons. Aussi, la fillette accepta volontiers de suivre les deux autres femmes.

Au début, Ayleen hésita à s'acheter d'autres choses puisque des vêtements étaient déjà présents dans son armoire en Ecosse, néanmoins, Gyrin l'avait encouragé à acheter tout ce qu'il leur fallait aux enfants ou elle puisque les deux cousins limitèrent leurs achats à quelques vêtements de rechange pour leur permettre de se vêtir sans problèmes en attendant d'acheter le reste. Ayleen s'efforça de rester raisonnable mais elle se fit vraiment plaisir pour une fois au lieu de suivre les directives de sa belle-mère. La future épouse de Gyrin put ainsi choisir ce dont elle avait besoin mais aussi commencer à se familiariser avec son corps grâce aux différents essayages dans l'une des cabines.

La jeune femme en profita pour habiller aussi Crissy puis Scott qui les rejoignit en compagnie des autres garçons. Hermione curieuse observa d'abord les vêtements des fils de Pansy ainsi que ceux choisis par Scott sur les conseils de ses cousins qui obtinrent de nouvelles choses eux aussi. Lily agréablement surprise eut également droit à la robe de son choix, des leggins ou encore un pyjama de la part de Pansy. La sorcière finit par offrir aussi à Hugo le pull, le jean ainsi que le pyjama convoité par l'enfant heureux de pouvoir enfin ressembler aux autres gosses. Hermione abasourdie nota la joie sincère de son fils puis elle se demanda encore une fois s'il ne risquait pas d'être isolé par les enfants de sa propre classe si Hugo continuait de s'habiller de façon très classique par sa faute.

Aussi, Hermione se promit de l'emmener à H&amp;M ou ailleurs à Londres pour l'habiller au lieu de continuer à le conduire chez le tailleur de son père à _Saville Row_... Durant la pause réflexion de Mrs Weasley, Pansy se rendit auprès de Gyrin manifestement en crise devant les blazers d'après Toorj qui était venu la chercher car il n'avait pas l'habitude de ces tenues lui non plus et ne savait donc comment le conseiller. A la fin, la jeune femme aida le futur marié à faire son choix en compagnie de Ron également venu à la rescousse. Toorj hilare dut finir à la cabine d'essayage lui aussi avant d'accepter d'acheter un blazer puisqu'il pourrait manifestement s'en resservir au moment où le couple demanderait un prêt pour la construction du centre équestre…

Au moment de passer en caisse, Ayleen resta songeuse à la vue des accessoires et du maquillage présents dans des bacs près des caisses. Après son retour de lune de miel, Narcissa lui avait confisqué tout son maquillage car une dame Malefoy ne se maquillait pas... Fort heureusement, elle ne dit rien au sujet des parfums mais Astoria avait trouvé sa vie encore plus triste sans un peu de couleurs. A présent, la jeune femme contemplait donc avec envie ces choses et nota Pansy saisir quelques trucs. Ayleen osa alors s'en approcher aussi après avoir vu le regard tranquille de Gyrin. Ce dernier heureux de s'occuper de Crissy n'avait pas fait gaffe aux mouvements de la sorcière et n'aurait rien dit de toute façon car toutes les femmes de sa famille se maquillaient hormis sa grand-mère.

De son coté, Toorj taquina Pansy à la vue des nouvelles robes pour leur fille. La Serpentarde montra aussitôt un pull destiné à l'adulte pour le récompenser de sa patience. Ils se rendirent ensuite au _H&amp;M home_ où Ayleen ouvrit de grands yeux à la vue de nombreux accessoires. Si Gyrin encouragea alors la jeune femme et les enfants à choisir tout ce qui leur faisait plaisir dans la limite du raisonnable, les Weasley faillirent de nouveau se disputer car Hermione voulut acheter un lampe qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Ron. Ce dernier finit cependant par laisser faire sa femme pour ne pas inquiéter son fils, néanmoins, il dissimula sa rancœur puisque son épouse avait obtenu gain de cause mais pas lui au sujet de l'horloge. Une fois sortis du magasin, Pansy proposa à son mari de se rendre à Chinatown comme il l'avait souhaité. Toorj hésita mais il fit alors une proposition à Ron.

* * *

En effet, Pansy souhaitait visiter le musée Van Gogh et le Rijksmuseum qui lui avaient été conseillé par son frère mais elle craignait d'ennuyer ses fils cadets ou de devoir leur courir après durant la visite. De son coté, Toorj désirait se rendre à la Chinatown d'Amsterdam donc le mongol avait proposé à son épouse de garder les enfant avec lui mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de la laisser aller là-bas toute seule. Aussi, le sorcier se demandait si Ron ne serait pas intéressé par la visite des musées lui aussi puisqu'il était passionné par la peinture. Le rouquin s'enthousiasma aussitôt sans se douter de la gêne d'Hermione qui n'avait jamais emmené son mari dans un musée moldu. En revanche, Hugo s'y était rendu quelques fois avec ses grands-parents maternels. Pansy ravie accepta la proposition de Ron de s'y rendre ensemble mais elle voulut d'abord accompagner Toorj, Gyrin et les enfants à Chinatown puis Ayleen, Hermione, Ron ou encore Hugo curieux suivirent d'abord la sorcière au musée Van Gogh.

Durant la visite, Ron resta impressionné par le talent du peintre mais aussi de ses contemporains avant d'acheter un livre sur le sujet. Le sorcier s'intéressa également à la peinture flamande dans le second musée et se promit de revenir pour étudier les tableaux plus longuement. Ayleen déclara y songer aussi puisqu'elle aimait la peinture. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme complimenta Ronald pour ses tableaux entrevus au chalet puis le rouquin agréablement surpris se rengorgea sous ses compliments car il n'était pas habitué à recevoir autant d'attention avant l'arrivée de la famille de Pansy dans sa vie. Hermione gênée songea encore une fois que son mari était manifestement plus apprécié dehors que chez lui avant de retenir un soupir. Elle dut cependant chasser ses pensées pour poser avec sa famille devant les musées sous l'objectif de Pansy avant de la suivre au Chinatown d'Amsterdam.

La Serpentarde saisit alors son téléphone pour avertir son mari qui les rejoignit à l'entrée du quartier pendant que Gyrin les attendaient avec les enfants. Hermione curieuse observa alors toutes les boutiques aux inscriptions asiatiques, les restaurants mais aussi les lanternes rouges puis l'effervescence des Asiatiques avant de poser quelques questions au couple. Toorj expliqua que les habitants du quartier préparaient le Nouvel An Chinois qui tombait toujours en même temps que la nouvelle année Lunaire des Mongols. Ayleen songea alors au machin Tsagaan sar manifestement fêté par Gyrin et qui serait aussi le jour de sa rencontre avec sa belle-famille avant de chasser ses pensées à la vue du sorcier en train d'ajuster le bonnet de Crissy. Les deux hommes saluèrent leurs compagnes et les Weasley puis leur proposèrent de faire un tour.

Durant la visite, les époux Weasley curieux apprirent que le quartier n'était pas exclusivement chinois car d'autres communautés asiatiques y habitaient également. D'ailleurs, Toorj heureux révéla à sa femme la présence de moldus mongols avant d'entraîner tout le monde du coté des boutiques de ces gens. Durant les présentations, Ayleen nota d'abord la fierté de Toorj qui présenta sa femme et sa fille Saejin puis celle de Gyrin qui en fit de même avec elle. La sorcière ne comprenait pas les mots employés, néanmoins, elle réalisa l'orgueil de son futur mari manifestement heureux de la présenter à ces moldus. Scott avait eu la même sensation auparavant puis les mongols avaient complimenté son père pour les deux enfants. Ils en firent de même pour Ayleen et regrettèrent seulement de ne pas pouvoir échanger quelques mots directement car ils parlaient mongol, chinois, néerlandais mais pas anglais. Aussi, Gyrin devait effectuer la traduction aussi bien pour les enfants que pour la maman.

Cette dernière songeuse continua de songer à ce détail durant le reste de la visite du quartier où Toorj et Gyrin achetèrent de nombreux objets mongols mais aussi chinois. Les enfants ne furent bien évidemment pas oubliés, ni le reste du groupe. Ayleen avait même acheté quelques objets dont une poupée de collection puis elle resta un instant immobile devant une vitrine. Pansy se demanda si elle avait trouvé enfin son coup de cœur car la jeune femme avait beaucoup aimé le magasin moldu, néanmoins, elle n'avait pas vraiment trouvé SA robe pour son mariage même si elle avait choisi une jolie tenue. La Serpentarde lui proposa donc d'entrer avant de l'entraîner dans les rayons où Ayleen trouva son coup de cœur à sa taille avant de l'essayer pendant que Pansy choisissait discrètement un cadeau. Les deux femmes sortirent peu après avec LA robe.

* * *

Enfin, Archibald les rejoignit puis il leur proposa de reprendre le tramway pour arriver jusqu'au quai où la péniche qui leur était réservée était amarrée. Durant le trajet, Ayleen finit par poser une question :

« _ C'est dur d'apprendre le mongol ?

\- Hm, c'est très différent de l'anglais. Toutefois, je suppose que c'est plus facile d'apprendre à le parler que de le lire ou l'écrire. Estima Gyrin.

\- C'est possible de l'apprendre. Dit Pansy.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Gyrin.

\- Eh bien, j'aimerai l'apprendre. Avoua Ayleen.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Le papa de mes enfants est mongol Hermione, nos enfants aussi et puis je le suis également même si je suis anglaise par ma mère adoptive, écossaise par mon père adoptif ou encore australienne. Donc j'aimerai en savoir plus sur la Mongolie mais aussi les gens en général. Aussi, je souhaite apprendre le mongol. Affirma Ayleen.

\- Vous n'y êtes pas obligée. Précisa Gyrin cependant très content face à cette initiative totalement inattendue.

\- Je sais mais cela me plairait vraiment afin de pouvoir comprendre tant de choses et surtout parler avec les gens. Les moldus que nous avons rencontré semblaient vraiment très gentils donc c'est dommage de ne pas pouvoir leur parler directement. Répondit Ayleen sincère mais aussi désireuse de s'attacher les bonnes grâces de son beau-père en lui montrant sa bonne volonté. Ainsi, il deviendrait son allié face à Naé si cette femme se montrait jalouse.

\- Je veux l'apprendre moi aussi alors et Crissy finira par le parler à force de nous entendre. Décréta Scott.

\- Alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous l'apprendre. Affirma Gyrin. _ »

XXXX

Le mongol promit de les aider de son mieux, néanmoins, il reconnut devoir s'absenter par moments afin de s'occuper de leurs bêtes mais aussi de ses autres activités. Toutefois, le sorcier songea à un détail avant de prendre la parole :

« - Dis Pansy : Honi est enfin arrivée chez sa cousine ?

\- Oui Honi est arrivée en même temps que Trin son autre cousin et les parents d'Hie. Ainsi, ils peuvent rester tous ensemble maintenant. Hie en est très heureuse car elle aura toute sa famille autour d'elle durant sa grossesse. Répondit sa cousine.

\- Vous avez bien fait de tous les racheter. D'ailleurs, Trin sait bien se débrouiller avec les animaux mais surtout cet elfe est très doué pour les plantes donc il pourra vraiment nous aider pour l'un de nos projets Toorj. Estima Gyrin.

\- Vous avez racheté la famille d'Hie ? Hie est enceinte ? Demanda aussitôt Hermione pour qui la conversation devenait enfin intéressante.

\- Oui Hie attend un bébé donc elle va probablement commencer à se reposer d'ici quelque temps. Dit Pansy.

\- C'est très rare : je n'ai jamais vue d'elfe enceinte même si j'ai fait abroger la loi selon laquelle il fallait le consentement du maître pour que les elfes puissent se reproduire. Dit Hermione curieuse.

\- Je crois que c'est très difficile pour les elfes d'avoir des enfants car Haje et Hie n'en ont jamais eu avant. Expliqua Pansy.

\- C'est vrai qu'Haje n'a pas de frère ou de sœur non plus. Reconnut Gyrin.

\- Au palais Adiriig, seuls deux couples avaient des enfants et encore un seul chacun. Renchérit Toorj.

\- Oui mais Hie a un cousin et une cousine donc c'est que l'un de ses parents a des frères ou sœurs. Modéra Ron.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais c'est manifestement rare. Dit Pansy.

\- En tout cas, vous avez fait preuve d'une grande gentillesse tous les deux en rachetant la famille d'Hie pour ne pas les séparer. Constata Hermione.

\- Hie voyait régulièrement sa famille en Mongolie mais elle n'auraient pas pu les revoir avant un bon moment après l'annonce de notre fuite. Aussi, je lui ai dit d'aller parler de tout ça avec ses parents, son cousin Trin pour savoir s'ils voulaient nous suivre mais aussi à Honi qui est une elfe libre. Ensuite, Haje s'est chargé de racheter le reste de la famille en notre nom. A présent, ils sont tous chez mes elfes pour le moment mais nous leur fournirons des Gers ou des maisonnettes très bientôt. Affirma Pansy.

\- C'est drôle la vie quand même : Honi est libre mais elle insiste maintenant pour entrer à notre service dés notre arrivée en Ecosse. Ajouta Toorj songeur.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Je pense que c'est parce qu'elle se sent seule depuis trop longtemps. Elle était mariée à Chin un elfe libre qui avait racheté la liberté d'Honi en guise de cadeau de mariage. Toutefois, il est mort depuis des années puis Honi n'a pas voulu se marier. Donc elle ne vivait que pour son travail au Collège Pour les Elfes. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Attendez : il y a un collège pour les elfes en Mongolie ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

\- Oui : le collège est un établissement qui a été fondé et qui est géré par des elfes libres. Les élèves peuvent choisir plusieurs matières comme les langues étrangères, la musique, la broderie, l'astronomie, les arts ménagers, l'art de la table, l'agronomie, l'élevage, la couture, la coiffure, la cuisine, le jardinage les soins des animaux ou plein d'autres trucs. Ensuite, les elfes qui sortent de cet établissement sont très instruits et forment ainsi l'élite de leur peuple. Expliqua Toorj.

\- C'est très intéressant._ Reconnut Hermione vraiment intéressée._ Que font-ils après leurs études ?

\- ça dépend de leur statut : soit ils cherchent un travail s'ils sont libres, soit ils retournent chez leurs maîtres. Il y a plusieurs orientations possible donc ces elfes peuvent devenir musiciens, gouvernantes, enseignants à l'institut, précepteurs privés des enfants des sorciers ou encore couturiers, brodeuses, coiffeurs, cuisiniers, jardiniers, régisseurs des terres de leur propriétaire, voire, gérant de l'élevage de leurs maîtres comme Trin le fut pour ses anciens maîtres. Dit Toorj.

\- Comment est géré cet institut ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- La formation est payée par les parents des jeunes elfes libres ou des maîtres s'ils ne le sont pas. Toutefois, les elfes n'ont pas tous envie d'étudier donc les gens n'y enverront que des jeunes vraiment motivés. Ainsi, l'ancien maître d'Honi l'avait envoyée au collège mais il ne l'a pas fait pour Hie et ma grand-mère ne l'a pas fait pour Haje non plus puisqu'il n'était pas intéressé. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mm, j'aimerai rencontrer Honi pour lui demander des détails sur l'institut comme ça je pourrai tenter d'en créer un chez nous. Estima Hermione.

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes : vous pouvez la contacter directement. L'invita Pansy.

\- Au fait, vous ne comptez pas libérer Trin ou les parents d'Hie ? Interrogea Hermione curieuse.

\- Non car ils ont refusé quand je le leur ai proposé par l'intermédiaire d'Haje. Ils ont l'exemple d'Honi sous les yeux mais ça ne les intéresse pas. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mm, je comprends. Dit Hermione cependant heureuse de constater que Pansy avait laissé le choix à ses nouveaux elfes et s'était ainsi débrouillée pour ne pas séparer Hie de sa famille après le départ.

\- Au fait, vous comptez faire quoi pour Honi ? Demanda Gyrin.

\- Honi va rester avec nous si c'est son souhait mais nous allons lui laisser du temps pour voir si elle veut vraiment rentrer de nouveau au service d'une famille. Dit Toorj.

\- Et si elle veut rester libre mais ne veut pas vous quitter, ni sa famille ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Dans ce cas, Honi pourra toujours rester avec nous et nous lui paierons un salaire. Affirma Toorj.

\- Dites : vous pensez qu'Honi accepterait d'enseigner le mongol à Ayleen et aux enfants en mon absence ? Demanda Gyrin.

\- Je pense que oui mais tu devrais aller lui en parler directement. Recommanda Pansy.

\- Ok : ce serait parfait car elle a probablement des manières plus ludiques que moi et puis vous ne seriez pas seuls pendant que je travaille. Dit Gyrin à sa famille._ »

XXXX

Ayleen curieuse demanda alors à Gyrin des détails sur ses activités puis le mongol parla de son élevage ainsi que de ses produits laitiers. La jeune femme constata donc la polyvalence de Gyrin qui vendait bien une partie du troupeau pour la viande mais le sorcier vivait surtout de la vente de ses fromages, ses laitages ainsi que de la laine. Après le transfert en Ecosse, tous les éleveurs de la famille souhaitaient continuer d'écouler leur production chez les sorciers. Pansy, Toorj, Gyrin avaient donc décidé d'acheter une licence pour ouvrir un étal au marché hebdomadaire de Pré-au-Lard où Naraantuya se rendrait en compagnie des elfes afin de vendre les produits de toute la famille. Toutefois, une suggestion d'Archibald l'autre jour avait aussi ouvert les yeux de Gyrin sur un autre marché.

Effectivement, Archibald avait conseillé aux sorciers de se tourner également vers le monde moldu grâce au marché d'Aviemore, ceux des autres bourgades mais aussi la boutique de Pansy puisque certains touristes recherchaient les saveurs du terroir, Enfin, des moldus locaux désiraient manger du bio donc les produits des Panshriij pourraient fort bien les intéresser. En raison de son expérience en tant que commerçant, Archibald estimait même que le B&amp;B pourrait aussi accueillir des clients supplémentaires si les sorciers présentaient leurs activités lors de démonstrations ludiques.

Mac Kintosh pensait également pouvoir promouvoir le tourisme « vert » afin de permettre à son fils et sa bru d'obtenir des réservations au B&amp;B au-delà de la saison de ski ou l'été grâce à des séjours spécifiques centrés sur l'équitation ainsi que les saveurs du terroir. De plus, la famille entière pourrait également écouler tous ses fromages, yaourts ou autres, voire, même vendre des vêtements ainsi que des couvertures en laine auprès des clients du B&amp;B, voire, du centre équestre.

Si les « plus vieux » éleveurs ne se sentaient aucunement attirés par ces choses, Gyrin lui avait rapidement compris les opportunités montrées par Archibald. Galvanisé par la perspective de détenir une famille et de pouvoir léguer son savoir-faire mais aussi des parts d'une petite entreprise à ses deux enfants plus tard, le sorcier fut donc le premier à décider de se lancer avant de convaincre les deux époux de le suivre dans cette aventure. Les trois sorciers décidèrent donc de construire une petite fromagerie aux normes des moldus pendant que l'atelier traditionnel de la famille serait dissimulé afin d'éviter la découverte de la magie ou des elfes de maison.

Au niveau financier, Pansy et Toorj seraient les investisseurs majoritaires mais Gyrin ne se sentait pas diminué par ce fait puisqu'il était le plus expérimenté des trois. De plus, le sorcier dirigerait l'atelier car sa cousine ne serait pas toujours disponible et il devrait aussi former Toorj qui n'y connaissait pas grand-chose. Enfin, Gyrin s'était également décidé à passer son permis lui aussi et à acheter une fourgonnette pour pouvoir se rendre à l'étal des trois sorciers au marché moldu local sans susciter de questions. Enfin, le sorcier songeur avait affirmé aux deux autres que Trin pourrait les aider à créer de vrais potagers en Ecosse puisque le climat serait très différent de la Mongolie. Ainsi, Gyrin désirait garder une partie de leur production pour eux et vendre le reste au marché.

Il chassa ses pensées puis le sorcier proposa également à Ayleen surprise de songer à s'inscrire à l'auto-école. La jeune femme abasourdie promit d'y réfléchir tout en observant avec curiosité les véhicules moldus à travers la vitre. Ensuite elle reprit la parole :

« _ Vous avez l'air d'être vraiment passionné par votre métier. Dit-elle à Gyrin.

\- Oui : je suis né parmi les moutons et ça m'a toujours plu. Répondit Gyrin.

\- Et toi Pansy : tu t'es donc mise à l'élevage après ton arrivée en Mongolie ? Demanda Ayleen curieuse.

\- Oui : j'ai appris à m'occuper des bêtes et à faire des fromages ou autre mais je me suis éloignée un moment du monde agricole après avoir eu mon diplôme de psychomage. Enfin, j'ai commencé à m'y replonger en 2014 donc on va dire que je fais les deux maintenant. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Tu compte exercer la psychomagie en Grande-Bretagne ? Demanda Ayleen.

\- Oui mais je n'aurais pas beaucoup de patients pour le moment car nous devons rester discrets. Aussi, je recevrai mes rares patients au cabinet avant de rejoindre Toorj et Gyrin au futur B&amp;B ou à la fromagerie. Dit Pansy.

\- En gros tu exerceras ton métier à mi-temps tout en travaillant à l'entreprise familiale ou encore ton B&amp;B. Estima Ayleen.

\- Oui.

\- Il était temps que tu retourne à tes origines Pansy : un autre métier c'est bien pour obtenir plus de revenus ou vivre ta passion mais n'oublie jamais que le mouton te permettra toujours de te nourrir et t'habiller grâce à sa viande, ses fromages ainsi que sa laine. Enfin, notre famille a toujours fait ce métier donc il aurait vraiment été triste que je sois le dernier à le faire. Affirma Gyrin d'un ton convaincu.

\- Entre tes enfants et les miens, il y en aura peut-être quelqu'un qui reprendra le flambeau. Dit Pansy.

\- Les enfants feront ce qu'ils veulent car ils doivent vivre leur vie et non se sacrifier s'ils n'aiment pas les moutons mais bon j'espère vraiment que nous aurons un ou plusieurs successeurs. Répondit son cousin.

\- ...

\- D'ailleurs, je te rappelle que la nourriture de base des mongols moldus et sorcier confondus sont les laitages ou encore la viande de mouton consommée avec parcimonie. C'est vrai que nous, nous serons en Grande-Bretagne dés demain et que nous pourrons acheter d'autres choses dans les magasins mais notre production personnelle nous donnera toujours à manger. Renchérit Gyrin.

\- Vos frère et sœurs ne font pas partie de votre nouveau projet si j'ai compris ? Demanda ensuite Ayleen.

\- Non ils sont trop citadins pour y songer : ce sont deux amants du béton armé. S'esclaffa Pansy.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ils font mais je ne m'enfermerai jamais dans une ville. Bon je ne suis pas un ours non plus donc nous pouvons aller au restaurant, au théâtre ou ailleurs un soir si vous le souhaitez Ayleen. Ajouta Gyrin.

\- Euh oui j'y penserai plus tard merci. Dit Ayleen pas encore prête à sortir seule avec lui.

\- Au fait, vous aimez broder ou tricoter d'après Pansy ? Interrogea Gyrin.

\- Oui.

\- Bon alors vous aurez de la belle laine à votre disposition d'ici quelques mois car chacun de nous garde un peu de laine après la tonte de nos troupeaux chaque année. Affirma Gyrin qui donnait la sienne à sa cousine et sa tante d'habitude puisqu'il était seul. Odval en faisait de même en raison de son age puis Batbold offrait lui aussi son surplus de laine aux deux femmes car Naé ne tricotait plus depuis longtemps._ »

Ensuite, le petit groupe s'approcha de la sortie puisque le prochain arrêt serait leur destination. Gyrin saisit donc la poussette où Crissy s'était de nouveau assise et la fit rapidement descendre pendant que Toorj aidait Pansy avec le landau.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Bon je précise que je n'ai pas d'action chez H&amp;M donc mes mentions de cette chaîne ne sont pas de la publicité. Il s'agit simplement du fait que j'avais besoin d'une chaîne de magasin moldu également présente à Amsterdam. **_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'idée du mariage sur la péniche ? D'après vous Ayleen devrait se marier en blanc ou non ? Bon je ne sais pas s'il existe une école pour les elfes car je n'ai rien trouvé sur le sujet. Enfin que pensez-vous des réactions des uns et des autres ?**_


	87. Gentleman Only et Gentleman Greedy

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

**_Le voyage à Amsterdam continue tout comme les interactions entre Ron et Hermione. Il y a également le mariage au milieu et un petit délire MDR. _**

**_Bonne lecture. _**

**_A bientôt !_**

* * *

Archibald guida aussitôt les sorciers sur les berges où les enfants furent les premiers à entrevoir la péniche déjà joliment décorée grâce à de nombreuses fleurs en prévision du mariage. Un employé de Mr Smith accueillit le petit groupe sur le quai pendant que le reste de l'équipage contrôlait une dernière fois les préparatifs puisque le patron avait ordonné que tout soit parfait et que le moindre désir de Mrs Mac Kintosh-Parkinson soit satisfait sur le champ. Aussi, le néerlandais sourit aux visiteurs avant de leur souhaiter la bienvenue en anglais. Il aida aussitôt les dames à monter ainsi que Lily avant de prêter également main forte aux deux hommes avec les poussettes.

Le moldu fit d'abord les honneurs du pont où aurait lieu le mariage avant de leur faire visiter l'intérieur de la péniche. Les mariés furent ensuite invités à se changer dans les chambres qui étaient mises à disposition de tout le groupe. Effectivement, Smith avait laissé à Mrs Parkinson l'usage de cette péniche durant toute sa journée à Amsterdam. L'engin était un peu plus petit que les autres car il était destiné à des petits comités mais sa petitesse n'était cependant pas un défaut puisque la péniche était toute aussi confortable que ses plus grandes sœurs. Ayleen fut donc conduite à une très belle chambre en compagnie de sa fille et de Lily désireuse de se changer aussi afin d'endosser sa nouvelle robe ainsi que ses leggins.

Le marié finit dans une autre pièce pendant que les Weasley, Archibald et les garçons firent honneur à un petit buffet en guise d'apéritif. En revanche, les deux témoins allèrent se changer dans la dernière chambre où Pansy se vêtit rapidement malgré les protestations malicieuses de son mari désireux de profiter de cet instant d'intimité. La sorcière hilare lui rappela le mariage d'ici peu ou encore leur rôle de témoin et l'incita à se préparer lui aussi avant de sortir peu après. Elle frappa à la porte de Gyrin qui en profita pour lui demander son aide afin de s'ajuster un peu.

De plus, il ressentait le besoin de discuter avec quelqu'un après avoir reçu le patronus de sa tante Naraantuya qui servait de messagère à Kenji gêné mais désireux de lui révéler un détail manifestement découvert par hasard. Le cracmol avait longuement hésité avant d'envoyer son message à son beau-frère puisqu'il était conscient que Gyrin et Pansy magouillaient encore quelque chose car le mongol était allé à Amsterdam lui aussi, néanmoins, Kenji estimait préférable de l'informer des faits au lieu de le voir découvrir ces choses par hasard d'ici quelques jours. Après le récit, Pansy surprise tenta cependant d'apaiser les tensions :

« _ Ton père ne sait rien au sujet de ton mariage donc oncle Bat a probablement pensé qu'il aurait le temps de remettre de l'argent de coté pour ta future union.

\- Pansy tu es gentille de tenter de l'excuser mais rien ne peut justifier ça. Tu sais fort bien que Kenji comptait offrir la pâtisserie à ma jumelle donc quel besoin avait-elle de demander à mon père de lui donner toutes ses économies plus l'argent destiné à mon mariage ? S'insurgea Gyrin.

\- Mais tu es certain qu'elle a utilisé cet argent comme apport pour un crédit ?

\- Apparemment oui : Naé a demandé un crédit à Gringott et elle a donné pratiquement tout l'argent de mon père y compris ma dot en guise d'apport. Les gobelins lui ont alors accordé son prêt avant de convertir la somme nécessaire en argent moldu pour l'achat de la pâtisserie. Naé n'est pas une idiote donc ma sœur ensuite contacté le notaire moldu en douce avant de faire procéder à l'achat à l'insu de Kenji qui l'a découvert par hasard. A présent, ma jumelle est contente mais elle va devoir rembourser un crédit aux Gobelins de Gringott maintenant. Or, devine qui va devoir rembourser si son truc ne marche pas ? Insista Gyrin.

\- Ton père. Devina Pansy.

\- Et ton frère ou notre grand-mère parce que je n'aiderai pas Naé. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Je pense que Kenji va solder rapidement le crédit ou il payera les mensualités si Naé n'y parvient pas. Estima Pansy inquiète.

\- Mouais mais elle n'a pas le droit de lui imposer des trucs comme ça sans lui en parler. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle a fait: tu irais faire un crédit dans le dos de ton mari toi ?

\- Non et lui non plus : on ne rigole pas avec les crédits. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Tu vois j'ai raison de dire que ma sœur est une idiote et une égoïste ! De plus, elle a fait preuve de manque de confiance envers son mari et de respect envers moi car Naé ne devait pas toucher à mon argent. Répliqua Gyrin.

\- Je ne la défends pas mais je comprends qu'elle ne voulait probablement pas dépendre du bon vouloir de Kenji après leur dispute de l'autre jour au chalet puisqu'il menaçait de ne pas lui acheter le local. Tenta Pansy.

\- Ton frère avait raison de s'énerver l'autre jour car ma sœur ne lui a pas permis de t'aider à acheter la maison pour votre père. Or, cet homme a fait beaucoup d'erreurs mais il vous a donné des moyens de subsistances à Aviemore donc ton frère lui doit un minimum de reconnaissance. Je ne veux pas te sembler matérialiste mais ton frère devrait reconnaître le fait que son compte écossais est bien garni grâce à votre Aav. Enfin, ma sœur n'a pas le droit d'agir ainsi, ni de me piquer ma part. Grommela Gyrin.

\- Je suppose que Batbold va mettre ses prochains revenus de coté afin de pouvoir te donner cet argent après avoir appris ton mariage. On aurait peut-être du avouer notre projet à tout le monde comme ça ton père l'aurait su et n'aurait pas agi ainsi. Regretta Pansy.

\- Non : c'était trop risqué Pansy et tu le sais. Ils ne doivent rien savoir au sujet de l'ancienne vie d'Ayleen. De plus, ma famille a besoin d'un peu de calme au lieu d'affronter la curiosité de mon père dés aujourd'hui ou la jalousie de ma jumelle donc je ne veux pas les exposer pour le moment. Enfin, je suis bien content d'avoir agi ainsi car ça m'a permis de voir jusqu'à quel point arrive la préférence de mon père. Dit Gyrin.

\- Gyrin… Commença Pansy.

\- Non Pansy : mon père avait dit que nous aurions 5000 gallions chacun ma jumelle et moi en guise de cadeau de noces. Je ne suis pas radin donc j'aurais volontiers laissé cet argent à ma sœur si elle en avait vraiment eu besoin pour s'en sortir, se soigner ou se nourrir mais ce n'est pas le cas. Donc Naé a simplement fait un caprice puis Aav a cédé encore une fois au point de lui donner mon argent. L'interrompit Gyrin empli d'amertume.

\- Je suppose que Naé te le rendra petit à petit. Tenta Pansy pour l'apaiser.

\- Non: tu verras que mon père va probablement me donner une partie de ses bêtes pour me « rembourser » lui car Naé doit payer ses traites. Il va me dire : les bêtes sont bien mieux que 5000 gallions en monnaie Gyrin car tu peux les rentabiliser au lieu de tout dépenser. Mais moi je voulais mon argent ! Rétorqua Gyrin.

\- Gyrin : l'essentiel aujourd'hui c'est ton mariage non ? Tu ne veux pas te présenter devant ta femme ou tes enfants avec cet air là ? Demanda Pansy pour lui changer les idées.

\- Non : tu as raison, je ne veux pas leur faire peur. Dit aussitôt Gyrin qui se ressaisit.

\- Voilà : oublie ces choses pour le moment afin de te marier en paix et vis l'instant présent avec ta famille. L'essentiel c'est votre bonheur à tous les quatre donc ne te laisse pas gagner pas l'amertume à cause de ces histoires. Ayleen est encore apeurée à cause de tous ces traumatismes ainsi que les changements subis en moins d'un jour mais elle est contente de voir vos gamins en liberté et déjà plus sereins en ta présence. Enfin tu la rassure donc ne sors pas de cette chambre avec un visage de croquemitaine. Insista Pansy.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je la rassure ? Elle est gentille mais on voit bien que je ne dois pas trop l'approcher sinon elle s'affole. Demanda Gyrin curieux.

\- Il lui faut du temps pour s'habituer à toutes ces nouveautés mais aussi réaliser que personne ne lui fera plus de mal. Rappelle toi du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour laisser Toorj m'approcher donc elle vit probablement la même chose mais en pire car Malefoy l'a martyrisé durant presque vingt ans. Répondit Pansy.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Reconnut Gyrin.

\- Maintenant c'est à toi de voir si tu veux vraiment te marier avec elle maintenant.

\- Absolument car je veux unir ma famille : les unions libres ne sont pas pour moi ! Bon je ne suis pas amoureux de ma future épouse mais Ayleen est la mère de mes enfants ainsi que la seule personne qui a voulu de moi comme époux. Donc elle est devenue la première femme de ma vie dés le moment où elle a répondu oui à ma demande en mariage sur le parchemin. Insista Gyrin.

\- Alors laisse tomber ces histoires d'argent et songe à plutôt à votre mariage d'ici peu. Conseilla Pansy.

\- Oui. Dit Gyrin convaincu._ »

Ils changèrent de sujet au moment où Toorj frappa à la porte. Ensuite, les deux hommes laissèrent Pansy rejoindre Ayleen puis ils discutèrent entre eux des révélations de Kenji. Au cours de la conversation, Gyrin avoua sa lassitude face à la préférence de son père pour sa sœur qui était censément victime de l'abandon de leur mère ou de son statut cracmol.

Toutefois, le futur marié affirma avoir souffert lui aussi durant leur enfance mais son père n'y fit pas gaffe sous le prétexte que le gamin était un sorcier et surtout un garçon donc plus fort que sa sœur. Ensuite, Gyrin envia sincèrement la relation fraternelle de ses cousins très unis et prêts à se soutenir mais certainement pas à abuser de la situation pour voler l'argent de l'autre.

Durant le discours du mongol, Toorj ne prit aucunement parti, ni ne fit de commentaires désobligeants sur Naé car il était conscient que Gyrin adorait toujours sa sœur malgré tout. Par contre, il lui suggéra de songer exclusivement à sa future femme et ses enfants qui formaient maintenant sa famille.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les fillettes s'étaient habillées donc elles purent sortir pour rejoindre les autres enfants. Après leur départ, Ayleen s'était mise à contempler sa robe et finit par se vêtir puis elle était restée assise sans bouger devant la coiffeuse. Elle sursauta au moment où Pansy frappa à la porte avant de la laisser entrer. La Serpentarde la salua gentiment et la complimenta sur sa beauté. Ayleen gênée protesta car elle n'était pas habituée aux compliments depuis longtemps mais Pansy insista puis reprit la parole :

« _ Ayleen tout va bien ?

\- Oui c'est que tout est si irréel encore. Avoua la future mariée.

\- Gyrin comprendra si tu ne te sens pas prête pour l'épouser et tu veux repousser le mariage.

\- Non ça non Pansy : j'y tiens car c'est le père de mes enfants maintenant et puis il est vraiment gentil avec nous. Donc je ne veux vraiment pas le décevoir, ni Scott : mon fils est plus tranquille avec lui, même si c'est encore étrange tout ça. Avoua Ayleen.

\- Mais tu te sens vraiment capable de te marier aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui c'est juste un rite moldu donc ce n'est pas encore le vrai mariage à mes yeux. C'est plus un accord ou un moyen de légaliser notre famille. Enfin, je ne veux pas devenir une simple concubine. Dit Ayleen.

\- Bon alors ça va si tu te sens prête.

\- Pansy tu crois que quelqu'un me regrette en Angleterre ? Demanda soudainement Ayleen songeuse.

\- Tes parents sont certainement tristes et ton frère aussi puisqu'ils sont maintenant au courant de ta disparition je pense.

\- Mm, ils seront tristes quelques jours probablement mais ça leur passera comme pour Daphné après son décès. En revanche, Gyrin lui ne me connait pas vraiment, cependant, j'ai bien vu comme il tient déjà aux enfants ou à moi. C'est étrange de voir un homme s'attacher autant à nous en si peu de temps alors que mes parents m'ont laissé entre les mains de Malefoy pour ne pas ruiner leur réputation en me reprenant à la maison. En tout cas Draco ne nous pleure probablement pas lui. Estima Ayleen.

\- Il doit bien avoir ressenti quelque chose après avoir appris la nouvelle.

\- Mm non, il doit seulement se demander comment payer sa dette puisque Cassie n'est plus là. Estima Ayleen.

\- A ce point là ? Demanda Pansy pas surprise mais plutôt peinée pour Astoria, Scorpius et Cassie Malefoy qui tomberaient rapidement dans l'oubli.

\- Oh oui : je suis franchement heureuse de m'être débarrassée de ce fumier. Ce type ne me regardait plus depuis longtemps et me trompait avec tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Enfin, il me battait puis ses brimades envers les enfants ont fini par extirper les derniers lambeaux de tendresse qui me restaient pour lui. Pansy, je n'aime pas ton cousin mais je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour le rendre heureux puisque cet homme va nous rendre notre sérénité aux enfants et moi.

\- Tu dois être heureuse toi aussi. Modéra Pansy.

\- Oh je le serai certainement grâce à la sérénité qu'il va nous donner. Je ne crois plus au prince charmant mais aux mariages arrangés consentants oui car ça se voit que ton cousin est vraiment gentil.

\- Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureux depuis longtemps tu sais. D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui l'as poussé à se dépasser et sortir de l'atelier familial afin de se lancer sur le marché moldu. Affirma Pansy.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Ayleen.

\- Oui tu as su le stimuler mais aussi le rendre plus ambitieux puisqu'il veut vous rendre fiers de lui les enfants et toi. Révéla Pansy.

\- C'est bon à savoir. Dit Ayleen songeuse mais aussi flattée.

\- Enfin, je pense que tu lui plais beaucoup. Ajouta Pansy.

\- Même s'il sait qu'il n'y a aura rien ce soir ? Insista Ayleen.

\- Oui : Gyrin a plein de défauts comme nous tous mais il est patient et gentil. Enfin, vous allez tellement lui révolutionner la vie tous les trois qu'il ne songera pas à ces choses pour le moment mais plutôt à profiter de votre vie de famille. La rassura Pansy.

\- Bon, je suis prête je crois. Répondit Ayleen rassérénée par cette conversation.

\- Attends, il faut respecter la tradition: "_Something old, Something new, Something borrowed, Something blue_" Rappela Pansy.

\- Quelque chose de vieux, quelque chose de neuf, quelque chose d'emprunté et quelque chose de bleu. Reprit Ayleen surprise de voir que la Serpentarde avait aussi songé à ça.

\- Voilà quelque chose de neuf. Dit Pansy en lui tendant un coffret où Ayleen trouva une parure de mariée fantaisie.

\- C'est vraiment joli ! S'exclama Ayleen surprise.

\- Toorj et moi sommes vos témoins donc nous tenions à vous faire un cadeau, même si, ce n'est pas grand-chose puisque tout s'est fait à la va-vite. Toutefois, nous vous ferons un vrai cadeau de mariage dans quelques jours quand nous serons enfin arrivés en Ecosse. Affirma Pansy.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Vous n'avez franchement pas besoin de nous faire un cadeau car vous avez fait déjà beaucoup de choses pour nous. Affirma Ayleen.

\- On verra maintenant passons au bleu. Continua Pansy en lui tendant un autre paquet.

\- Il est très joli. Dit Ayleen agréablement surprise à la vue d'un petit bibi bleu monté sur un peigne après l'ouverture du paquet.

\- Pour ce qui est d'un vieil objet, voici le bracelet de perle de ma grand-mère paternelle : le mariage de mes grands-parents fut très heureux donc je te le prête car c'est de bon augure. Estima Pansy.

\- Enfin pour l'objet emprunté, je sais que le bracelet ferait l'affaire mais il se trouve que le temps s'est un peu rafraîchi alors je te prête l'une de mes étoles si tu veux. Affirma Pansy avant de les lui montrer.

\- Tu as pensé à tout. Estima Ayleen.

\- J'ai essayé. Plaisanta Pansy.

\- C'est parfait merci. Dit Ayleen.

\- Bon maintenant tu veux de l'aide pour ta coiffure ou pour ton maquillage ? Proposa Pansy._ »

Le babillage incessant de Pansy aida ensuite Ayleen à se détendre au point de se laisser coiffer et ajuster. La sorcière ne se reconnut pas dans le miroir et contempla cette femme asiatique encore surprise par tous les événements mais décidément plus vivante qu'Astoria Malefoy avant sa disparition. D'ailleurs, la longueur de sa robe de mariée était également déterminée par le désir d'Ayleen de se détacher de son ancienne vie où elle endossait uniquement des robes longues, austères et tristes comme celles de sa belle-mère.

Depuis son arrivée à Amsterdam, la sorcière avait souvent observé les pantalons moldus de Pansy, Hermione et ceux des vraies moldues au point de songer que ces bouts de tissus étaient un grand signe d'émancipation puisque ces femmes étaient ainsi libres de leurs mouvements. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ayleen en avait donc essayé quelques uns avant de les acheter afin de se sentir libre elle aussi. Elle avait aussi pris également quelques paires pour Crissy surprise et loin de se douter du désir de sa maman de lui faire oublier les carcans vestimentaires des Malefoy dés maintenant. Ayleen n'était pas encore habituée aux pantalons donc elle avait également fait l'acquisition de leggins pour les endosser sous des jupes ou des robes également issues du magasin moldu et qui auraient provoqué l'arrêt cardiaque de Narcissa même si elles détenaient une longueur totalement décente.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Pansy lança son dernier coup de baguette afin de fixer le chignon à la Hepburn. Ensuite, elle appliqua le maquillage sur la visage d'Ayleen avant d'ouvrir à un membre du personnel chargé de porter à la mariée un bouquet tombant composé de roses blanches et de tulipes rouges. Ayleen le trouva très joli puis elle sourit à ses enfants et Lily curieuse qui la rejoignirent également avant de la complimenter.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Astoria sortit enfin en compagnie de ses enfants, Lily et Pansy afin de rejoindre le pont où Gyrin l'attendait sous une arche fleurie montée par les membres de l'équipage habitué à la célébration de mariages sur les péniches de Mr Smith. D'ailleurs, Gyrin était resté impressionné par le professionnalisme de ces gens qui avaient su organiser un tel mariage en quelques heures seulement. Le style était élégant mais simple comme cela plaisait à Gyrin, néanmoins, le sorcier était conscient que lui-même n'aurait jamais su faire de tels arrangements floraux, ni choisir les décorations, notamment les housses pour les chaises également ornées de rubans en tissu, le tapis de cérémonie, sans compter les paniers de fleurs données aux fillettes ou encore tout le reste de la décoration. Mr Smith avait également fourni l'un de ses meilleurs photographes ainsi qu'un cameraman et même cinq musiciens.

Toutefois, le mongol se ressaisit après avoir noté l'arrivée de Pansy qui lui fit un signe d'encouragement avant de se placer. Gyrin conclut que la mariée n'allait pas tarder puis les premières notes de la marche nuptiale lui donnèrent raison. Il se tourna aussitôt avant de contempler l'apparition de Lily et Crissy en train de jeter des fleurs sur le tapis pendant que Scott donnait le bras à sa mère pour l'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. Gyrin agréablement surpris nota de nouveau la beauté de la mariée ainsi que la délicatesse de ses traits rehaussés par son maquillage.

De son coté, Hermione surprise admira la robe en jersey blanche dotée de motifs fleuris, de manches longues puis l'étole. Elle étudia aussi la coiffure élégante qui ressemblait à celle de la Hepburn tant admirée par les Granger. La sorcière nota également les jolies chaussures, le bibi bleu ou encore le maquillage soigné puis elle eut l'impression de voir une autre personne bien plus rayonnante qu"Ayleen tout à l'heure. La sorcière estima aussitôt que le soin vestimentaire mais aussi un bon maquillage valorisaient vraiment les gens. D'ailleurs, Hermione était également restée surprise par la soudaine élégance de Gyrin toujours vêtu de ses deels d'habitude, même s'il avait troqué sa tenue sorcière contre une veste et un pantalon moldu ce matin.

Effectivement, Toorj avait déjà photographié Gyrin hilare en blazer à plusieurs reprises puisque le mongol ne s'habillerait probablement plus ainsi avant un bon moment. Ensuite, les sorciers admirèrent la mariée à son passage durant lequel Ronald souriant lui adressa un petit signe d'encouragement. Il ne put également s'empêcher de rappeler discrètement leur propre mariage à Hermione avant de lui demander si elle ne souhaitait pas renouveler leurs vœux un de ces jours. Son épouse surprise s'efforça de ne pas répliquer par un sarcasme sur le ridicule de ces choses et ne répondit pas. Pendant ce temps, la mariée parvint jusqu'à l'arche fleurie où Scott la confia à Gyrin qui lui promit d'en prendre soin.

Les deux sorciers se contemplèrent un instant puis leur attention se reporta sur l'officier d'état-civil néerlandais. L'incompréhension des sorciers durant le rite aida Ayleen à ne pas paniquer face à un tel changement radical. La jeune femme trouva également une grande source d'apaisement en s'attardant sur la beauté des lieux puisque la petite péniche détenait des dimensions lui permettant de sillonner les canaux d'Amsterdam. Enfin, Ayleen revint à la réalité des faits au moment où un membre de l'équipage traduisit la demande de l'officier d'état civil. La jeune femme contempla ses enfants un instant et prononça son consentement puis Gyrin sincèrement ému en fit de même. Le mongol s'engagea de toute son âme dans cette union totalement inattendue pour lui après tous ses déboires. Durant, l'échange des anneaux il saisit enfin la main de la mariée pour lui glisser l'alliance au doigt. Ayleen lui adressa un regard et fut rassuré par sa gentillesse évidente. Ensuite, elle répéta les même gestes pour lui avant de signer le registre en sa compagnie et celle de leurs deux témoins.

Après la lecture de quelques articles de lois, le moldu déclara qu'ils étaient mari et femme avant de les inviter à s'embrasser. Gyrin ne demandait pas mieux mais il n'était pas certain de la réaction d'Ayleen. Aussi, le sorcier se pencha donc lentement vers le visage de son épouse pour ne pas l'effrayer par un mouvement brusque avant d'effleurer rapidement ses lèvres. Ayleen resta légèrement surprise, néanmoins, elle ne le repoussa pas puisqu'elle estimait qu'il se contentait de suivre les règles de la cérémonie et ne tentait pas de la forcer à quoique ce soit.

Ils se détachèrent rapidement puis les deux époux durent faire face à l'excitation des enfants, les compliments des adultes, les clichés de Pansy, du photographe, la camera du cameraman, les pétales de fleurs ou encore les grains de riz lancés par toute la noce ainsi que l'équipage. Gyrin avait vraiment l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé donc il se prêta volontiers à toutes les requêtes des uns et des autres.

Au bout d'un moment, Pansy songea aux vélos hollandais après en avoir vu un sur l'une des berges et à une publicité, même si, cette dernière se déroulait à Paris. La sorcière en parla au photographe puis Gyrin hilare se retrouva donc juché sur un vélo hollandais avec Ayleen devant lui quelques minutes plus tard. Ainsi, les mariés imitèrent la pose des acteurs d'une publicité moldue où un gentleman prenait une charmante demoiselle en vélo pour lui permettre de traverser sans encombre malgré les travaux. Il expliqua ensuite l'usage de la bicyclette à Scott curieux puis le sorcier affirma lui apprendre à faire du vélo ainsi qu'à Crissy et Maman plus tard.

La noce fit honneur à l'apéritif sur le pont avant de retourner à l'intérieur lorsque les membres d'équipage leur annoncèrent que le repas était servi. Enfin, les sorciers rentrèrent à l'intérieur où ils notèrent la superbe décoration florale et le raffinement du mobilier en acajou ainsi que de la décoration. De son coté, Ron dut ravaler ses préjugés au sujet de la cuisine hollandaise ainsi que des fromages qui se révélèrent extrêmement bons. Le rouquin resta donc agréablement surpris par la profusion de nourriture mais aussi la qualité des plats présentés au cours du repas. Il admira également le gâteau de mariage qui fut porté par l'équipage sous les applaudissements de la noce. Gyrin aida Ayleen de son mieux pour découper la première part puis les mariés laissèrent le personnel s'occuper du service.

En tant que témoin, Toorj devait se charger du discours même s'il ne savait pas trop quoi dire dans un tel contexte. Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier finit donc par se lever et prit la parole :

« _ Je ne suis pas très doué pour les discours donc je vous promets d'être bref. Commença-t-il sous les taquineries de Gyrin euphorique et assis près de SON épouse.

\- Commence ton discours Robert. L'invita son père.

\- Ayleen et Gyrin vont commencer une nouvelle vie en Ecosse en compagnie de leur famille donc je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde ainsi qu'à leurs deux enfants Scott et Crissy. Conclut Toorj soulagé avant de se rasseoir sous les applaudissements polis.

\- A mon tour, je connais Ayleen depuis notre adolescence et je peux vous dire que c'était une fille très sensible mais surtout loyale envers sa sœur. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré mon cousin après mon arrivée en Mongolie et je peux vous assurer qu'il était déjà très gentil ainsi que travailleur. D'ailleurs, Gyrin aurait voulu rester auprès de ses moutons au lieu de venir étudier à l'école en septième année. Intervint Pansy pour allonger le discours.

\- Je savais déjà ce que je voulais faire cousine donc je n'avais pas besoin de continuer l'école mais bon Aav m'a obligé à passer mes Aspics sinon il ne me donnait pas les moutons promis. Rappela Gyrin hilare.

\- Oui mais la classe de botanique t'as appris comment t'occuper des plantes et tu seras bien content de ce fait quand tu commenceras à créer un potager en Ecosse. Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Pas faux._ Reconnut Gyrin._ Les enfants : l'école c'est important donc Papa ou Aav comme vous préférez, espère bien vous voir continuer au moins jusqu'aux Aspics car ça vous permettra de choisir le métier de vos rêves plus tard comme Tata Pansy. Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de ses deux enfants.

\- En tout cas, je suis heureuse de vous voir réunis tous les quatre car vous êtes beaux à voir ensemble. Il y a un proverbe moldu qui dit: _après la pluie vient le beau temps_. A partir d'aujourd'hui, la pluie vient de cesser pour vous quatre donc vous allez enfin pouvoir vivre tous ensemble sous le beau temps en Ecosse. Aussi, je vous fais tous mes vœux de bonheur et je souhaite la bienvenue à ma cousine Ayleen ainsi que mes neveux Scott et Crissy au sein de notre famille. Conclut Pansy souriante avant de lever son verre en direction de la nouvelle famille.

\- Cheers ! Ajouta Archibald.

\- A moi maintenant : c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie donc c'est vraiment le beau temps qui arrive comme l'a dit Pansy. Aussi, je lève mon verre d'abord à ma très chère épouse Ayleen la plus belle de toutes les femmes (désolé mesdames) qui m'a donné nos deux merveilles et à mes enfants qui m'ont accepté comme je suis. Vous me rendez déjà heureux tous les trois mais je vous promets de tout faire pour ne jamais vous faire regretter votre choix. Affirma Gyrin tout en contemplant sa nouvelle famille.

\- … (silence attentif d'Ayleen qui note la sincérité de son nouveau mari et décide de lui répondre).

\- Et moi je lève mon verre à mon mari Gyrin incroyablement gentil et gentleman. C'est aussi le meilleur des papas à mes yeux donc je suis vraiment contente du fait qu'il soit le père de nos deux enfants. Dit Ayleen qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire mais tenait vraiment à répondre. Gyrin rayonnant lui sourit aussitôt et n'en demanda pas plus.

\- A _Gyrin the gentleman only_! Renchérit Pansy.

\- Et à son vélo: je vous attends au magasin si vous ne l'avez pas. Le taquina Archibald qui connaissait parfaitement la pub. Toutefois, la plaisanterie n'était pas anodine car il calculait déjà la vente de quelques vtt ou simples bicyclettes supplémentaires si le mongol décidait de se mettre au vélo avec sa famille.

\- Scott, Crissy, Ayleen vous voulez vraiment essayer le vélo ? Demanda Gyrin.

\- Oui. Dit Scott curieux.

\- Pourquoi pas. Répondit Ayleen.

\- Bon alors nous viendrons vous voir tous ensemble Archibald pour choisir quatre vélos y compris un neuf pour moi car le mien est un peu vieux. Dit Gyrin.

\- Vous connaissez vraiment le vélo donc. Constata Hermione.

\- Oui : Kenji était un fanatique de cyclisme avant donc il a fini par en acheter pour toute famille après avoir reçu l'argent de son père afin de nous apprendre à en faire. Il a même acheté un vélo à Toorj qui n'était pas encore marié avec Pansy et à ma grand-mère ! Aussi, nous avons commencé à pédaler durant l'été 1999 mais je ne vous dis pas les parties de rigolades qu'on s'est fait durant nos gamelles parce que Pansy et son frère étaient les seuls à savoir en faire au début. Dit Gyrin hilare.

\- Kenji faisait du vélo ? Demanda Archibald surpris car le « gros lard » ne lui semblait pas capable de tenir sur un vtt plus de dix secondes.

\- Oui : il faisait même partie du club de VTT de son école moldue mais bon il a arrêté le vélo en 2005. Regretta Pansy.

\- Mais vous savez encore en faire maintenant ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui ça ne s'oublie pas. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Nous allons donc faire de belles ballades toi et moi Robert. Intervint Archibald désireux de passer du temps avec son fils.

\- Ok je préfère ça au foot mais d'abord nous allons à la pêche. Insista son fils.

\- Aav est un pêcheur ou une tornade et pas du tout le _gentleman only _du parfum comme Onc'Gyrin. S'esclaffa Toorjii.

\- Eh je peux être une tornade, un pêcheur et un gentleman aussi ! Protesta son père.

\- Aav sait être un gentleman quand il veut. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Alors c'est le _Gentleman Tornado-fisher _. Proposa Nansal hilare.

\- Onc' Gyrin c'est _Gentleman only_, mon Aav _Gentleman Tornado-fisher _et vos papa sont Gentleman quoi ? Demanda Kushi curieux à Lily et Hugo.

\- Mon papa c'est le _Gentleman Clumsy (_maladroit en anglais). Affirma Lily hilare.

\- Mon papa c'est le Gentleman… Réfléchit Hugo.

\- Le _Gentleman Greedy (glouton)_. Intervint Hermione dans un lapsus.

\- Non c'est le _Gentleman Friendly_ Maman. Corrigea Hugo sous le regard de son père heureux de voir son fils lui reconnaître ses qualités au lieu de le qualifier de glouton.

\- Oui c'est vrai : je n'y ai pas pensé._ Reconnut Hermione._ Mm bon je devrais peut-être aller voir au travail pour contrôler si tout va bien. Reprit-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Tu pense toujours au travail Hermione. Déplora Ron.

\- Mais non Ronald : Hermione va juste contrôler ses trucs un instant puis elle revient. Intervint Pansy.

\- Mouais j'ai du mal à y croire car c'est déjà un miracle qu'elle soit restée autant de temps: il doit y avoir le déluge en Grande-Bretagne en ce moment. Parce qu'Hermione qui s'absente de son travail en-dehors de ses congés, c'est une chose impossible. Affirma Ron un peu dépité qu'Hermione ne délaisse pas son travail pour passer du temps avec lui.

\- Le devoir c'est important Ron : j'ai trop de responsabilités pour les délaisser longuement. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Maman non : reste avec nous pour une fois. Tenta Hugo dépité.

\- Mais je dois aller travailler chéri. Dit doucement la sorcière à son fils adoré.

\- Hermione : on passe un bon moment tous ensembles et puis on n'est pas bien là tous les trois ? Insista Ron contrarié mais qui s'efforçait de ne pas s'énerver durant le repas de noces.

\- Ron j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Rétorqua sa femme.

\- Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas prendre le reste de votre journée ? Après tout, vous êtes le chef de votre service non ? Intervint Pansy.

\- Mm, je n'ai jamais pris une matinée entière jusqu'à aujourd'hui alors une journée complète ça fait beaucoup. Répondit Hermione.

\- Contactez votre service et voyez s'ils ont vraiment besoin de vous aujourd'hui. Ce serait vraiment dommage de partir maintenant. Insista Pansy.

\- En tout cas, moi je reste avec nos amis jusqu'à ce soir et Hugo aussi en a envie non ? Estima Ron.

\- Oui. Affirma son fils.

\- De toute façon, vous ne restez pas avec nous que ce soir mais aussi toute la nuit Ron. Affirma Toorj.

\- Hein ? S'exclama Ron.

\- Nous allons vous kidnapper tous les trois ainsi que Lily. Intervint Gyrin.

\- C'est très simple : vous embarquez avec nous sur le ferry à Rotterdam puis nous passons la soirée tous ensemble. Ensuite, vous irez vous reposer dans votre cabine et nous dans les nôtres. Enfin, vous transplanerez à Londres depuis Hull demain matin. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Mais comment… Commença Hermione.

\- Nous vous avons réservé une cabine pour vous quatre car les parents de Lily sont d'accord. L'interrompit Pansy.

\- Vous avez déjà tout organisé tous les deux. Réalisa Hermione abasourdie en contemplant le couple.

\- Nous n'avons pas organisé tout seul : Gyrin était d'accord lui aussi. Affirma Toorj.

\- Oui : nous voulions vous remercier pour votre gentillesse et votre aide tous les deux ainsi que Mr Potter. Affirma Gyrin qui avait proposé d'offrir la traversée aux Weasley et aux Potter en guise de remerciement pour la « complicité » de Potter qui bouclerait rapidement l'enquête sur le "suicide"mais aussi la prestation de chauffeur de Ron ou encore son aide pour obtenir la ferme. Toutefois, les Potter avaient décliné l'invitation car Harry estimait ne pas pouvoir venir et Ginny avait du travail mais ils étaient très contents pour Lily.

\- Mais c'est trop. Tenta Ron abasourdi.

\- Non c'est peu comparé à tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Affirmèrent les deux hommes.

\- Et puis ça nous fait plaisir. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Vous êtes un peu dingues tous les trois mais franchement merci : c'est vraiment gentil de votre part et puis c'est une belle expérience aussi bien pour moi que ma femme ou mon gosse donc j'accepte volontiers. Affirma Ron sincèrement heureux de passer une belle journée et même une soirée très différente de sa routine habituelle.

\- Alors nous allons prendre le ferry nous aussi ! S'enthousiasma Hugo.

\- Oui.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que Pansy m'a pris un pyjama ! Dit Lily ravie.

\- Oui et à Hugo aussi : ce sont les garçons qui te l'ont choisi. Dévoila la psychomage au jeune garçon content.

\- On lancera des _Recurvite _sur les pyjamas puis vous pourrez les utiliser ce soir. Affirma Toorj.

\- Bon Hermione tu vas contacter ton travail pour pouvoir rester avec nous ? Demanda Ron.

\- Je… Commença Hermione pas vraiment ravie.

\- Je sais que nous vous prenons au dépourvu mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'aspect pratique. Vous pouvez transplaner chez vous pour aller chercher vos affaires ou nous irons acheter le nécessaire quand nous descendrons de la péniche, sinon, nous irons dans les magasins à Rotterdam, voire, dans les boutiques du ferry. L'interrompit Pansy pour éviter une énième déception d'Hugo déjà en train de baisser la tête.

\- Mm oui… Je vais d'abord m'arranger au travail puis on voit ce qu'il nous faut. Dit Hermione après avoir noté l'expression de son fils.

\- Super Maman ! S'enthousiasma Hugo.

\- Bon tant mieux au moins, nous allons enfin passer une journée entière et une soirée ensemble. Affirma Ron également satisfait. »

* * *

Ensuite, Pansy jeta un regard éloquent à Hermione et elle s'éclipsa pour aller voir sa fille endormie dans l'une des chambres. La Serpentarde s'attendait cependant à être rapidement rejointe puis elle fit face à Granger manifestement en rogne. Pansy lança un sort de silence pour que Saejin mais également le reste de la noce n'entende pas leur propos. La sorcière laissa d'abord Hermione se défouler et exprimer sa rage face à une telle manipulation. Toutefois, Hermione se tut après une simple demande de Pansy :

« _ Vous avez vu le visage d'Hugo ?

\- …

\- Hermione, j'ai d'abord envoyé un sms à Harry pour savoir si vous aviez quelque chose d'important à faire au travail aujourd'hui avant de réserver les billets. Il a envoyé un patronus à votre secrétaire pour s'informer et cette dernière lui a fait savoir qu'il n'y avait rien d'urgent. D'ailleurs c'est le calme plat dans votre service aujourd'hui. Donc vous voyez : nous avons pris les billets uniquement après nous être assurés que vous n'aviez rien à faire d'important ce soir. Insista Pansy. .

\- Je ne vois pas quel est le rapport avec Hugo ? Répliqua Hermione pour changer de sujet.

\- Hermione, j'ai observé votre famille aujourd'hui : tout semble indiquer que votre gamin est anxieux car vous êtes deux bombes à retardement votre mari et vous. Hugo en a conscience donc il vous contemple souvent pour contrôler si tout va bien. En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il souffre d'anxiété à cause de vous deux. Répondit Pansy.

\- Vous croyez ? Demanda Hermione dont la colère s'était estompée pour laisser la place à l'anxiété pour son fils.

\- Ça crève les yeux que votre enfant a peur d'assister à votre séparation. Hugo sent la tension entre vous deux et il connait probablement beaucoup d'enfants de parents divorcés à l'école moldue. Pour l'instant, votre fils ne semble pas souffrir de très grands troubles mais ça pourrait s'aggraver si vous continuez ainsi . Expliqua Pansy.

\- Je ne me rends pas compte de ces choses. Avoua Hermione abasourdie.

\- On ne voit pas toujours tout en tant que parent : ne croyez pas que je sois meilleure que vous avec mes fils. Affirma Pansy en songeant à ses propres problèmes avec Toorjii pendant quatre ans.

\- …

\- Ecoutez : je n'ai aucune compétence en divination donc je ne sais pas si vous resterez avec Ronald ou si vous divorcerez un jour mais l'essentiel c'est que vous assuriez la sérénité de vos gamins. Insista Pansy.

\- Mais je ne veux pas divorcer de Ron ! Protesta Hermione livide.

\- Vous en êtes certaine ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? Interrogea Hermione abasourdie.

\- Parce que vous semblez nourrir une immense rancune envers lui et puis vous lui répondez souvent très mal.

\- …

\- Hermione dites-moi vous êtes heureuse ? Interrogea Pansy qui se demandait si la jeune femme ne se défoulait pas sur Ron pour exprimer sa rancœur, sa lassitude ou son insatisfaction face à sa vie.

\- Je ne sais pas… Dit Hermione songeuse.

\- Ecoutez Hermione : je me rappelle d'un Ronald Weasley grande gueule et d'une gentille Hermione à Poudlard. Quelque chose vous a manifestement changé tous les deux car on dirait que votre mari vous sert de bouc-émissaire et vous-même êtes souvent très agressive envers lui mais il ne se défend pas. Estima Pansy.

\- …

\- Vous me semblez tenir l'un à l'autre tous les deux mais vous vous faites du mal donc vous ne pouvez pas continuer ainsi. Franchement, on dirait que vous tournez en rond ensemble et que vous ne savez plus comment poursuivre votre vie commune ou changer les choses. Je le dis pour vos enfants mais aussi pour Ronald et vous-même. Vous êtes en train de vous ronger à l'intérieur tous les trois et je me demande si votre fille Rose ne souffre pas elle aussi. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Je… Commença Hermione qui se tut ensuite.

\- Hermione: il n'y a rien d'honteux à avoir des faiblesses ou des difficultés. Maintenant vous devez réfléchir pour savoir si vous voulez sauver votre mariage ou non. Si vous êtes vraiment motivée, nous chercherons les raisons de vos attitudes respectives avant de tenter de résoudre chaque problème un par un. Autrement, vous devez reprendre votre liberté pour tenter de trouver votre bonheur ailleurs et libérer votre mari au lieu de le transformer en homme soumis.

\- Je ne le rends pas soumis. Protesta Hermione abasourdie.

\- Hermione : vous l'avez souvent rabroué aujourd'hui sans vous soucier de le blesser ou de le traiter ainsi en public. De plus, vous n'avez pas voulu le laisser acheter l'horloge ce matin car elle ne vous plaisait pas mais vous: vous avez acheté votre lampe malgré ses protestations et il n'a plus rien dit pour ne pas faire d'esclandre. Enfin, vous avez entendu ses propos tout à l'heure au sujet de votre travail ? Il est malheureux ainsi et vous aussi je pense. Insista Pansy.

\- Je ne veux pas divorcer : j'aime mon mari. Dit Hermione.

\- Mais vous vous en prenez souvent à Ronald même sans raison, n'est-ce pas ? C'est instinctif, voire, incontrôlable ? Interrogea Pansy songeuse.

\- Euh oui… Reconnut Hermione gênée.

\- Vous avez eu envie de casser quelque chose ou de frapper quelqu'un parfois pour vous défouler ? Insista Pansy.

\- J'ai parfois envie de taper dans les murs ou casser quelque chose mais pas de frapper les gens ! Protesta Hermione sincère.

\- Dites vous ne souffrez pas de bruxisme par hasard ?

\- Oui comment vous le savez ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- J'en ai souffert durant mon adolescence mais je ne l'ai compris qu'après avoir consulté un dentiste en Mongolie grâce à Kenji. Maintenant mes crises sont occasionnelles, néanmoins, je remets la gouttière dés les premiers symptômes. D'ailleurs, mon fils Toorjii a une gouttière lui aussi. Avoua Pansy.

\- Ah.

\- Hermione vous n'avez pas aussi des rougeurs, des irritations ou des démangeaisons que ce soit sur le corps ou sur la tête ?

\- Oui…

\- Vous souffrez de psoriasis ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Vous devriez faire un contrôle chez un dermatologue moldu ou un médicomage. Recommanda Pansy.

\- …

\- Je pense que vous souffrez d'un très grand stress Hermione mais ça n'explique pas tout. Donc nous devrons en discuter plus tard. En attendant, je vous conseille de rester ici avec nous et de tenter de vous détendre un peu mais aussi d'apprécier ce moment avec votre famille. Voyez le bon coté des choses : vous êtes à Amsterdam puis vous allez visiter également Rotterdam avant de prendre le ferry ce soir. Insista Pansy.

\- Je vais rester pour leur faire plaisir.

\- C'est bien mais vous devez vous faire plaisir aussi. Modéra Pansy.

\- …

\- Bon, je vais vous donner quelque chose pour vous apaiser un peu. Décida Pansy.

\- Vous allez me prescrire des potions médicamenteuses ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Merlin non : je ne prescris jamais ces choses sans avoir d'abord établi un diagnostique. Précisa Pansy avant de fouiller dans l'un des sacs des courses.

\- …

\- Voilà tenez. Dit Pansy avant de lui tendre un livre de coloriages pour adultes et une pochette de crayons ainsi que des feutres.

\- Mais c'est pour les enfants ça ! Protesta Hermione.

\- Non, ce sont des livres de coloriage pour adultes donc les dessins sont bien plus complexes. La plupart sont d'ailleurs des mandalas. Ce sont des livres moldus vraiment très bien faits qui aident les gens à évacuer le stress. J'ai fini les miens mais j'en ai trouvé des sympas au quartier chinois. On en trouve partout en librairie à Londres ou ailleurs. Il y en a aussi qui sont adaptés aux enfants. Expliqua Pansy.

\- …

\- Quand vous vous sentez agitée comme aujourd'hui, vous prenez ce livre et vous commencez à colorier. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas faire plus mais ça devrait vous aider un peu. Estima Pansy.

\- Bon si vous le dites._ »

Ensuite, Hermione s'isola dans une autre chambre afin de transplaner à son travail où ses subalternes restèrent sans voix après son annonce. Toutefois, personne ne contesta la requête de la jeune femme puisqu'elle avait accumulé de nombreuses heures supplémentaires… Elle retourna donc à Amsterdam où Archibald exécutait une danse écossaise en compagnie de Ron hilare qui tentait de suivre les mouvements et des autres hommes.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Alors que pensez-vous du mariage sur la péniche ? Pour Astoria, j'ai volontairement voulu une robe très différente de son style et plus courte même si elle reste dans la limite du raisonnable (Ayleen ne mettra pas de mini jupe d'un coup). Cela peut sembler banal d'endosser une jupe qui arrive aux mollets, voire, au-dessus du genou mais pas pour elle qui a toujours utilisé des robes sorcières extrêmement longues et austères comme celles de Narcissa. La jupe, les robes courtes, les leggins et les pantalons sont donc des premier moyens d'émancipation pour Ayleen. Sa robe est blanche pour marquer le coup puisque c'est son mariage mais le tissu est imprimé avec des motifs fleuris pour lui permettre de "casser" un peu la chose.**_

_**Cela fait un moment que je ne vais pas faire les magasins en France donc je ne peux pas dire si c'est pareil qu'ici où on trouve des magasins chinois partout y compris dans des petites villes. On trouve de tout dans ces magasins que ce soient des gadget, des vêtements à tous les prix y compris ceux de meilleure qualité si on va dans certains locaux... Ils ont aussi toujours plein de pochettes de mariage et d'autres trucs comme les bibi et cie. Il n'y a pas de Tati mariage ou des boutiques de mariage accessibles ici (si je devais me marier en Italie, j'irai chercher la robe de mariée en France quand même car les Italiens dépensent vite jusqu'à 5 ou 6000 euros pour une robe... On trouve aussi des choses moins chères mais soit, ils ne trouvent pas ça assez classe, soit c'est pas assez cher donc bizarre à leurs yeux. Bon ils ne raisonnent pas tous comme ça mais la majorité oui et plus vous descendez dans le sud, plus c'est pire, sans compter la longueur du repas de mariage (j'ai déjà passé plus de huit heures à table... C'était le plus long mais ça vous explique un peu. Apparemment c'est plus court dans le nord, néanmoins, je demande à voir) toujours très copieux. Ici beaucoup d'invités vont dans les magasins chinois pour s'habiller ou trouver des accessoires (c'est moins cher que les "vraies boutiques" comme ils disent). **_

_**Je suppose que les Chinatown sont pareilles. C'est pour ça qu'Ayleen a pu trouver sa robe sans passer par la case boutique de mariage et Pansy y a trouvé les livres de coloriage mais aussi la parure fantaisie pour Ayleen. **_

_**Pour ce qui est du délire de Gentlemen only, je n'arrête pas de voir la pub ici en ces jours. Alors bon Amsterdam+vélo+ tenue chic... Je n'ai pas résisté ;) .**_

_**Enfin, que pensez-vous du comportement de Ron et Hermione durant le mariage puis le repas ? Vous pensez comme Pansy ou non au sujet d'Hermione ainsi que sa famille ? Vous croyez que les coloriages peuvent l'aider un peu ?**_


	88. Des pivoines multicolores pour Ron

Hermione abasourdie observa Ron s'amuser réellement durant cette danse ridicule mais elle ne dit rien. La jeune femme s'efforça donc de rester calme puis elle finit par s'asseoir avant d'ouvrir le livre de coloriage. La sorcière saisit également les crayons et s'attaqua donc à la première page, ce qui lui permit de se changer les idées en se concentrant sur autre chose que le ridicule de son mari ou les propos de Pansy qui l'inquiétaient grandement. Elle resta donc tranquillement assise pendant qu'Archibald allait chercher sa bru puisqu'elle connaissait les danses écossaises classiques enseignées par les enseignants de danse aux jeunes filles de la bonne société sang-pure au même titre que les valses et compagnie. Les sorciers sang-purs britanniques ne se doutaient cependant pas que les danses écossaises étaient directement empruntées aux moldus.

Pansy finit donc par danser avec son beau-père puis les musiciens jouèrent des chansons plus contemporaines et moins folkloriques que les morceaux écossais auparavant réclamés par Archibald. Toorj glissa alors quelques mots dans l'oreille de son épouse pour lui proposer de pousser Gyrin à montrer son talent. La sorcière acquiesça et réclama donc une danse de la part des mariés puisqu'ils n'avaient pas ouvert le « bal ». Ayleen hésita mais elle finit par accepter de saisir la main de son mari avant de le suivre sur la piste improvisée.

Afin de ne pas provoquer la gêne de la mariée à cause d'une chanson trop romantique, Toorj demanda aux musiciens de jouer une valse. Les moldus acquiescèrent avant de se concerter à voix basse car ils ne désiraient pas exécuter un morceau trop classique puisque la mariée leur semblait déjà assez guindée comme ça. Aussi, ils décidèrent de jouer la musique de _Valse d'amour_ du groupe Paris Combo. Ayleen curieuse écouta les premières notes puis elle se détendit car les sorciers connaissaient les valses même si les leurs étaient bien plus classiques. Durant la danse, la sorcière resta surprise par la souplesse des mouvements de Gyrin dont elle apprécia la galanterie puisqu'il se comportait vraiment comme un gentleman et ne détenait aucunement les mains baladeuses.

Les applaudissements à la fin de la chanson firent relever la tête à Hermione soudainement curieuse puis Archibald et Ron complimentèrent Ayleen mais surtout Gyrin. Ce dernier affirma ne détenir aucun mérite car Kenji l'avait contraint à venir régulièrement à son club de danse à Madrid en compagnie de Naé avant leur mariage en 2008. Afin de ne pas en dire trop devant les moldus, Gyrin affirma s'y rendre _grâce à la cheminée_ puis les hollandais crurent à une plaisanterie. Par contre, le sorcier évita de raconter qu'il en profitait pour remorquer plein de sorcières et il en fit de même en Mongolie ces dernières années mais auprès des moldues puisque Naé l'entraînait à présent dans un club de danse d'Altaï pour lui servir de cavalier pendant que Kenji gardait Patrick puisque le cracmol ne voulait plus sortir danser après son travail.

Toutefois, Toorj intervint en affirmant que Gyrin n'avait pas encore montré toutes ses qualités de danseur: aussi, il l'incita à danser le tango argentin ou une autre danse latino-américaine. Gyrin se tourna vers son épouse mais Ayleen gênée affirma ne pas connaitre ces danses avant de se rasseoir un instant. Toorj affirma aussitôt que Pansy pouvait les lui montrer puis la Serpentarde accepta l'invitation de son cousin pendant que son mari glissait quelque chose aux musiciens. Ces derniers commencèrent alors à égrener les notes de _Libertango_ sous le regard de Ron qui resta sans voix face à l'aisance des deux cousins. Toorj révéla alors à l'assistance que Kenji leur avait toujours offert un abonnement annuel à son club de danse jusqu'à la naissance de Toorjii.

Ce cadeau permettait au jeune couple de s'amuser un peu sans devoir débourser d'argent ou écorner leurs économies destinées en priorité aux potions Bébé. Après l'arrivée de Toorjii, les jeunes parents s'éloignèrent cependant de la danse afin de pouponner mais Gyrin continua les cours puis ce fut lui qui en donna aux enfants à partir de 2014. Par contre, Toorj ne dévoila pas devant Hermione ou Ayleen les raisons du cousin de Pansy désireux d'égayer un peu les gosses après la séparation de leurs parents.

Afin d'inciter l'assistance à danser puisque les invités étaient manifestement intimidés par les prestations des deux cousins, les musiciens se mirent à jouer des musiques dont ils estimaient les danses moins compliquées. Archibald voulut donc danser lui aussi mais il affirma qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de cavalières donc le sorcier alla chercher l'une des moldues de l'équipage pour l'inviter. Gyrin proposa à sa femme d'essayer: la jeune femme voulut refuser, néanmoins, les regards de son fils ou la joie de Crissy l'incitèrent à accepter. De son coté, Hermione abasourdie avait sincèrement admiré les mouvements des deux cousins puis elle applaudit Pansy et Toorj pendant qu'Ayleen tentait simplement de suivre la musique moldue. D'ailleurs, son époux la rassura en affirmant que l'essentiel n'était pas de briller mais de s'amuser. Ron voulut aussitôt en faire autant et s'approcha d'Hermione qui bon gré, mal gré finit sur la piste pour ne pas faire de peine à Hugo.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rêver face aux couples de danseurs puis Pansy s'éloigna un moment pour s'occuper de Saejin. Toorj en profita pour demander discrètement à ses deux fils aînés d'inviter la petite fille. Nansal grommela un peu donc ce fut Toorjii qui s'exécuta avant d'entraîner la fillette sur la piste improvisée pendant que Gyrin prenait Crissy dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer elle aussi. Ayleen abasourdie se retrouva ensuite à danser avec Toorj puis Pansy finit dans les bras de Ron après son retour et Hermione soulagée dans ceux de Toorj. Mrs Weasley ravie évita ainsi les pieds de son mari sur les siens pendant que Pansy faisait de son mieux pour apaiser Ron manifestement gêné par sa propre gaucherie.

Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier finit par se détendre et s'amusa sans se soucier de respecter les règles. Il amusa même les enfants qui se joignirent à lui et imitèrent ses mouvements désordonnés. Ayleen sourit légèrement à la vue de son fils qui semblait oublier ses soucis et s'amusait avec les autres…

* * *

Les invités restèrent encore un peu à l'intérieur mais ils retournèrent à l'extérieur après avoir noté le retour du soleil. Le guide de l'équipage en profita pour leur faire une visite commentée de la ville depuis la péniche sous le flash du photographe. Ron écouta ses propos en anglais et s'efforça de les mémoriser pour en parler à Zabini lors de sa prochaine visite à la prison. D'ailleurs, la visite guidée se révéla intéressante à ses yeux car le guide fit arrêter la péniche plusieurs fois pour faire quelques escales sur la terre ferme afin de visiter quelques monuments en compagnie du photographe. Les deux moldus les entraînaient donc dans les rues d'Amsterdam pour visiter plusieurs endroits. Le guide voulut également leur montrer la vieille église présente dans le quartier rouge où les sorciers lancèrent discrètement quelques sorts pour dissimuler la vision des vitrines aux yeux des enfants. Ron abasourdi ne comprenait pas comment les moldus pouvaient tolérer ces choses mais Hermione lui affirma que c'était légal ici.

Ensuite, le guide fit remonter tout le monde à bord de la péniche avant de la faire accoster près du marché aux fleurs qui se tenait toujours sur les quais ou les péniches de marchands. Toorj et Ron ouvrirent aussitôt de grands yeux à la vue de toutes les plantes, les bulbes, les fleurs ou même les arbustes présents avant de se ruer à l'intérieur des échoppes pour les observer. Si Toorj effectua librement plusieurs achats sous le regard tranquille de Pansy après avoir affirmé transformer leur terrain en un superbe jardin pour leur plaisir mais aussi celui des clients du B&amp;B, Ron observait avec envie des bulbes mais il n'osait pas en acheter de peur d'essuyer encore des remarques acerbes de sa femme en public. Toutefois, Toorj nota son hésitation et décida de l'aider à sa manière en lui offrant les bulbes convoités, néanmoins, sa femme le rejoignit avant de lui demander discrètement d'attendre un peu dans l'espoir que Mrs Weasley finisse par encourager son mari. Elle rejoignit ensuite Hermione avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Ronald semble avoir très envie de ces bulbes.

\- Et ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Il n'ose pas les acheter. Révéla discrètement Pansy.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Je pense qu'il veut éviter un nouveau refus de votre part après l'horloge. Estima Pansy.

\- Mais je ne l'ai jamais empêché d'acheter des bulbes pour notre jardin. Protesta Hermione surprise.

\- Peut-être mais je pense que votre mari est un peu réticent après votre réaction de ce matin puis l'achat de votre lampe. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait temps de faire une concession ou une compromis du style :" _j'ai eu ma lampe Ron mais tu n'as pas pu avoir l'horloge à cause de notre divergence au sujet de la déco donc pourquoi ne prends-tu pas quelques bulbes ou de jolies plantes pour embellir notre jardin si ça te fait plaisir_ ?" Tenta Pansy.

\- Vous parlez de compromis encore une fois. Conclut Hermione.

\- Exact mais pas seulement : c'est aussi une manière de vous excuser. D'ailleurs, vous avez noté un truc ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Lequel ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Il y a des écriteaux avec la signification de chaque plante dans le langage des fleurs. Bon cela peut changer d'un pays à l'autre mais j'ai lu que la tulipe blanche est un moyen de demander pardon, sinon vous avez des pivoines multicolore qui semblent exprimer les regrets pour avoir prononcé des propos maladroits d'après le petit panneau. Dites vous ne pensez pas que ce serait une bonne idée d'offrir l'une de ces choses à votre mari pour lui faire plaisir et discuter avec lui ? Suggéra Pansy.

\- …

\- Ensuite, rappelez-vous de lui conseiller de profiter de cette occasion pour choisir quelques bulbes ou autres. Conclut Pansy. _ »

XXXX

Hermione tiqua mais elle finit par s'exécuter avant de choisir un petit bouquet de pivoines multicolore. La jeune femme régla rapidement son achat et rejoignit Ron à qui elle tendit son petit bouquet. Le sorcier abasourdi observa les fleurs, sa femme puis de nouveau le bouquet tendu un instant. Enfin, il finit par prendre la parole :

« _ C'est pour qui ce bouquet ?

\- Pour toi. Répondit Hermione.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Ron car c'était lui qui faisait ce genre de choses d'habitude. Enfin, il en portait seulement pour l'anniversaire de sa femme, la Saint-Valentin et leur anniversaire de mariage puisqu'Hermione le remerciait pour ses fleurs mais n'en prenait jamais soin. De plus, le sorcier n'avait jamais reçu un bouquet de fleurs de sa vie donc il était extrêmement surpris.

\- Oui : je sais que tu aimes les fleurs et ces pivoines sont vraiment jolies. Tu as vu ce qui est écrit sur le petit écriteau ? Insista Hermione en le lui montrant.

\- Oui.

\- Je… Ron j'ai eu ma lampe mais je me suis rendue compte que toi tu n'as rien pris pour toi aujourd'hui. Dit Hermione en guise d'excuses.

\- Euh… Dit seulement le rouquin pour ne pas lui jeter son amertume à la figure après la vision de la lampe de la jeune femme qui semblait le narguer pendant que l'horloge de ses rêves était maintenant dans l'un des sacs d'Ayleen.

\- Je sais que nous n'avons pas toujours les même goûts en matière de décoration donc je ne t'ai pas laissé acheter l'horloge ce matin mais il y a une chose sur laquelle nous sommes toujours d'accord toi et moi. Reprit Hermione sous le regard incrédule de son mari.

\- Laquelle ? Interrogea Ron surpris.

\- Le jardin : c'est toi qui le rends de plus en plus beau chaque année. Donc je me demandais si tu ne devrais pas profiter de notre présence ici pour te faire plaisir en achetant des plantes ou des bulbes afin de l'embellir. Après tout Amsterdam est fameuse pour la qualité de ses plantes et ses fleurs dont les tulipes. Suggéra Hermione.

\- Je vais continuer mon tour et je vois si je trouve mon bonheur. Répondit Ron surpris mais qui refusait de donner satisfaction à Hermione en cédant tout de suite malgré son envie.

\- D'accord.

\- En tout cas merci pour les fleurs. Conclut Ron surpris tout en conservant son petit bouquet avec lui._ »

Le sorcier esquissa un léger sourire en direction de sa femme surprise avant de retourner dans les rayons. Ron feignit de regarder les produits d'un œil blasé pour ne pas donner satisfaction à son épouse, néanmoins, il tint seulement quelques minutes puis le sorcier finit par saisir un panier afin d'y déposer ses achats sous le regard soulagé d'Hermione. Cette dernière finit cependant par s'alarmer mais elle ne dit rien malgré le montant astronomique du ticket de caisse de son mari qui avait fini par troquer son panier pour une espèce de caddie comme Toorj. Les deux hommes firent également de nombreuses razzias dans toutes autres les échoppes. En son for intérieur, Hermione estima donc qu'elle aurait mieux fait de laisser Ron acheter son horloge horrible à la place de toutes ces choses mais bon le mal était déjà fait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Pansy avait acheté et rédigé une carte postale moldue pour la petite Sheila Dursley à qui elle avait également envoyé des cartes de la Mongolie, la Russie et la Pologne. Dans chacune de ses missives, la psychomage saluait aussi Dudley et les vieux Dursley. Elle envoyait également souvent des messages à Sheila sur le Hang out de Dudley et répondait à ceux de l'enfant puisque le papa l'autorisait à contacter la sorcière. La fillette était rassurée de voir qu'elle n'était pas oubliée et pouvait ainsi lui parler en attendant le retour de la jeune femme en Grande-Bretagne. Pansy profita d'une boite aux lettres près du magasin de cartes postales pour poster son courrier sous le regard d'Hermione qui se souvint de la carte pour ses parents avant de réparer son erreur.

Par contre, Mrs Weasley anxieuse nota que les achats de Ron n'étaient pas finis puisque son mari hilare finit par leur acheter une paire de sabots à tous les trois ainsi que Rose, un carreau en céramique de Delft mais aussi un petit moulin hollandais dont les hélices tournaient grâce à un petit moteur. La sorcière trouva cet objet encore plus horrible que l'horloge mais elle s'efforça de ne pas se moquer de son mari à la vue de Pansy qui admira le moulin dans les mains de Ronald et en voulut un également. Toorj hilare s'amusa lui aussi face à cet objet puis ils prirent également des mini moulins pour chacun des enfants. Hermione finit par se ressaisir et se rendit dans une boutique afin de s'acheter le nécessaire pour ce soir ou encore un petit sac de voyage. Ronald hilare acheta également un pyjama et un caleçon ornés de l'inscription _I Love Amsterdam_ ainsi que des pantoufles en forme de sabots

* * *

Enfin, le guide finit par entraîner le petit groupe jusqu'au Vondelpark où Ron retrouva complètement le sourire à la vue des lieux. Il nota également un stand de location de vélos, des tandems, des cyclopousses mais aussi des rosalies totalement exotiques aux yeux de Ronald. Archibald s'approcha et expliqua que ces engins permettaient ainsi à des familles entières de pédaler ensemble sans problèmes. Si les gosses ne voulaient pas pédaler, certains de ces véhicules détenaient des bancs à l'arrière ou des sièges adaptés aux enfants à l'avant pendant que les parents pédalaient. Archibald montra également à Gyrin les remorques pour les jeunes enfants puis il affirma en détenir en magasin donc le mongol pourrait en acheter une pour y installer la petite Crissy durant ses siestes si la famille désirait faire des balades à vélos au printemps.

Gyrin songeur acquiesça puis il proposa à sa famille curieuse de faire un tour sur une rosalie. Ayleen hésita car elle ne savait pas faire du vélo et elle était encore en robe, néanmoins, son mari la rassura en affirmant pouvoir pédaler tout seul si nécessaire. Scott curieux s'approcha d'un véhicule puis Crissy voulut sortir de la poussette pour le rejoindre. Face à l'envie de ses deux enfants, Ayleen céda pendant que Toorj proposait à sa femme de faire un tour également. Pansy acquiesça et résolut la question des robes en affirmant avoir deux paires de leggins dans son sac avant d'entraîner Ayleen dans la boutique où le moldu leur céda obligeamment la place afin de leur permettre de se changer. En réalité, la sorcière n'avait pas de leggins mais les deux femmes utilisèrent leurs baguettes pour transformer provisoirement leurs collants fins en fuseaux et les talons en baskets.

De son coté, Ron voulut également louer une rosalie puis le guide se chargea de tout en affirmant que Mr Smith serait ravi d'offrir ce petit intermède à la noce. Toorj dissimula son hilarité et accepta sans problèmes ce « cadeau » tout comme Pansy. Le gérant de la boutique loua donc au guide plusieurs rosalies pour Mrs Parkinson, ses amis, l'employé de Mr Smith et le photographe. Ce dernier effectua plusieurs clichés de tout le monde pendant que le guide se chargeait de les photographier avec les appareils de Toorj, Severus ou encore le Smartphone de Pansy pour qu'ils puissent détenir des photographies souvenirs en attendant celles du professionnel.

Entre-temps, Scott curieux observa son nouveau père qui donnait des explications au petit groupe sur le fonctionnement de la Rosalie puisqu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de tester cet engin lors d'une foire à Oulan-Bator où il avait accompagné Naé et Pat pendant que Kenji devait travailler. Gyrin affirma également qu'ils ne tomberaient pas de cet engin bien plus facile qu'un vélo normal. L'enfant contempla donc les mouvements du sorcier avant de les imiter tout comme Ayleen pendant que Crissy observait le paysage. Les premiers gestes de Scott furent maladroits mais il prit légèrement confiance en lui après les encouragements de l'adulte. Ce dernier pédala ensuite plus vite afin de dépasser la Rosalie de Toorj et Pansy en train de pédaler avec les garçons pendant qu'Archibald paressait devant un thé à la terrasse d'un café en compagnie de Saejin confortablement installée dans son landau.

De son coté, Ron avait également rapidement compris le principe et pédalait avec entrain en compagnie d'Hugo extrêmement joyeux mais aussi Lily heureuse ou encore Hermione. La jeune femme abasourdie estimait ce genre d'activités extrêmement ridicules, voire, _cucul la praline_, néanmoins, elle ne disait rien pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance puisque son mari et les enfants étaient manifestement heureux ainsi. Hermione sourit donc sous le flash du photographe puis elle pédala plus vite sous les encouragements d'Hugo et Lily.

La sorcière observa ensuite Gyrin hilare faire semblant de faire une course avec Ron sous les encouragements de Scott follement excité au point d'oublier ses craintes de la veille. A l'arrière de la rosalie, Ayleen était un peu essoufflée mais heureuse de voir ses enfants pleins d'entrain pour une fois et non oppressés ou angoissés par Malefoy. Au bout d'un moment, la balade prit fin malgré les protestations des enfants mais Pansy affirma qu'il était temps de partir pour se rendre à Rotterdam.

Gyrin promit alors à son fils manifestement enthousiasmé par la rosalie de recommencer un autre jour que ce soit ici ou ailleurs. De plus, il affirma lui faire essayer un vélo classique dés le printemps en Ecosse. Pansy l'entendit puis elle lui proposa de revenir plus tard à Amsterdam mais aussi de loger sur la péniche de Mr Smith même en son absence. Gyrin affirma la prendre au mot puis le guide lui conseilla de revenir au moment de l'ouverture du Keukenhof le parc fleuri d'Amsterdam ouvert durant le printemps. Toorj s'enthousiasma aussitôt après la description des beautés du parc. Aussi, Pansy lui promit de passer quelques jours à Amsterdam au printemps _puisque Mr Smith serait ravi de leur "offrir" le séjour tous frais payés_. Ron affirma revenir également même s'il n'entendait pas profiter de la gentillesse de ses amis puis les sorciers retournèrent à la péniche afin de reprendre toutes leurs affaires.

Pansy constata alors que Mr Smith n'avait pas lésiné sur les services, ni les cadeaux à la vue de tous les assortiments de fromages, les pâtisseries, les céramiques de Delft mais surtout toutes les plantes, les bulbes de tulipes les arbustes dont des érables du Japons et des cerisiers ou encore les orchidées puisqu'Archibald avait parlé de la passion de sa bru pour les fleurs… De plus, le personnel se chargea de raccompagner le petit groupe jusqu'au parking à bord d'un minibus.

* * *

Une fois parvenus à destination, Pansy remercia les moldus puis les hommes attendirent leur départ pour transplaner depuis le camping-car afin de rentrer un instant en Grande-Bretagne pour y déposer leurs achats ainsi que les cadeaux reçus. Enfin, la sorcière se mit au volant du camping-car pendant que Ron en faisait de même à bord du mini van. Le rouquin satisfait s'efforça de dissimuler son orgueil face à l'admiration de son fils puisque c'était lui qui conduisait le mini van et non Hermione. Le sorcier se concentra cependant sur la route pour suivre Pansy qui fort heureusement ne roulait pas très vite. Durant les trajets, les enfants s'occupèrent grâce à la télé du camping-car ou encore les lecteurs DVD portables installés par Toorj à bord du mini van.

Épuisée par cette journée riche en émotions, Crissy s'endormit cependant rapidement dans son siège auto en face de la nacelle de Saejin puisque toutes deux occupaient la petite dînette. En revanche, Kushi, Lily, Hugo et Severus occupaient la grande dînette tout en s'amusant avec les jeux de sociétés des Mac Kintosh. De son coté, Scott avait voulu rester avec Gyrin qui était monté à bord du mini van cette fois-ci pendant qu'Ayleen voyageait aux cotés de Pansy. La jeune femme n'était pas encore prête à confier tous ses tourments, néanmoins, la sorcière était déjà soulagée de pouvoir parler de ses anciens déboires, ses angoisses mais aussi sa confusion avec Pansy. Les deux femmes avaient lancé un _Assurdiato_, ce qui permettait à Ayleen de discuter sans crainte d'être entendue par les enfants.

La jeune femme ne réalisait pas encore totalement que Malefoy ne pourrait jamais plus lui faire de mal, ni son nouveau mariage ou encore sa future vie en Ecosse auprès de Gyrin, néanmoins, elle appréciait déjà le fait de ne pas devoir trembler en songeant à la mauvaise humeur de Draco. Par contre, elle avait noté l'aisance de Pansy avec un volant et réalisa encore une fois la liberté de la sorcière qui pouvait se rendre partout à bord de son véhicule sans dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre. Aussi, Ayleen se promit d'apprendre à utiliser les engin moldus un jour puis elle jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur pour s'assurer que le mini van était bien derrière elles.

A bord du second véhicule, Scott ne s'ennuyait pas en compagnie des hommes, Toorjii et Nansal. Ron faisait également rire l'assistance par ses remarques sur le comportement des automobilistes moldus. Toorj et Archibald jouaient le jeu en répondant à ses commentaires pendant qu'Hermione coloriait le cahier donné par Pansy pour tromper son ennui. Au bout d'un moment, Ron ravi montra un panneau aux enfants qui s'agglutinèrent aux fenêtres pour observer Rotterdam.


	89. Rotterdam

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Pardon pour ma lenteur de parution mais je suis assez occupée en ce moment. Enfin, voilà le nouveau chapitre et le prochain sera rapidement publié ;)**_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Une fois à Rotterdam, Pansy suivit les indications du GPS afin de rejoindre un parking puis elle contacta son frère soulagé de la savoir arrivée à bon port sans encombre. Pansy promit de lui passer Gyrin d'ici peu avant de proposer aux enfants et Ayleen de visiter la ville puisqu'ils avaient encore quelques heures de liberté avant l'embarquement. La Serpentarde descendit ensuite du véhicule avec son appareil à la main afin de le tendre à son cousin. Pendant leur conversation en mongol, la sorcière remonta à l'intérieur du camping-car pour récupérer les feuillets où son frère lui avait imprimé toutes ses recommandations pour Rotterdam et elle en parla avec les autres sorciers.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Gyrin rendit le Smartphone à sa cousine et lui résuma brièvement la situation. Effectivement, Kenji gêné tenait à s'excuser auprès du mongol mais ce dernier l'avait aussitôt rassuré car il était bien conscient que ce n'était pas son beau-frère qui s'était approprié la somme promise par Batbold mais sa sœur à l'insu de son conjoint honteux. Gyrin avait donc affirmé comprendre parfaitement la situation avant de conseiller à Kenji de ne pas satisfaire l'énième caprice de sa femme en remboursant le crédit à sa place. Il l'incita donc à laisser Naé se débrouiller pour payer son emprunt, ce qui lui mettrait peut-être enfin un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

Une fois la conversation finie, le sorcier résuma ensuite discrètement les faits à Ayleen surprise qui songea en son for intérieur que sa future belle-sœur n'était qu'une idiote mais elle ne fit aucunement part de ses impressions à son mari pour ne pas le vexer au sujet de sa jumelle.

Ensuite, Gyrin saisit Crissy à présent réveillée pour la glisser dans la poussette pendant que Toorj en faisait de même pour Saejin. Quelques minutes plus tard, les enfants et les parents curieux montèrent donc à bord de l'un des bus _Splashtour_ puis ils écoutèrent les explications du guide en anglais. Hermione elle-même se détendit tout en observant les monuments pendant que les enfants mais aussi Toorj ne cessaient de tout photographier et filmer. Au bout d'un moment, les passagers applaudirent les gestes du chauffeur après l'immersion du bus qui s'immergea dans l'eau pour poursuivre la visite du port de Rotterdam.

Durant le trajet, Ron joyeux se sentit également redevenir un gosse face à toutes ces choses inédites pour lui donc il partagea l'euphorie de tous les enfants y compris Crissy qui voulait maintenant vivre dans le « bateau » après avoir été chercher Lilas et Duke. A la fin de la visite, le bus ramena tous ses passagers sur la terre ferme où Pansy proposa d'emmener les enfants au zoo au lieu de visiter les musées sinon les plus jeunes risquaient de s'ennuyer et de faire la java dans les allées pour s'occuper. Si Hermione tiqua un peu, Ron, Gyrin et Toorj furent en revanche partants tout comme les gosses.

D'ailleurs, Hugo euphorique profita de la visite du zoo pour faire poser ses parents ensemble sur plusieurs photographies avant de rester sans voix devant l'Océanium où ils purent admirer plusieurs espèces aquatiques. Scott et Crissy ouvrirent également de grands yeux face à toutes ces choses inédites pour eux puisqu'ils sortaient rarement du manoir avant leur départ ce matin. Gyrin faisait donc de son mieux pour leur faire passer un agréable moment ainsi qu'à Ayleen totalement dépaysée par toutes ces choses mais aussi la gentillesse de son nouveau mari. Après la visite du zoo, Pansy fit remonter tout le monde en voiture afin d'aller visiter les fameuses maisons cubes comme le lui avait recommandé son frère. Toorj curieux voulut aussitôt visiter l'un des appartements témoins ouverts aux touristes contre quelques euros.

Après la visite, ils flânèrent au marché où Gyrin s'esclaffa à la vue de Pansy en train d'acheter des souvenirs et qui prévoyait également d'acheter des cartes postales à la papeterie voisine. Il affirma donc à sa cousine qu'elle faisait marcher ce genre de commerce à elle toute seule donc son père l'avait bien cernée quand il lui avait acheté sa boutique de souvenirs. Le sorcier hilare finit également par taquiner Toorj en train d'acheter de nouveau des plantes, des semis ou encore des bulbes à tour de bras aux marchands de fleurs. Ravis de trouver un tel passionné, les marchands offrirent volontiers un coup de main à leur client pour porter tous ses achats avant de prendre son numéro ainsi que son adresse mail afin de lui proposer des offres plus tard puisque le mongol affirmait revenir en avril. Toorj accepta volontiers leur aide jusqu'au camping-car avant d'attendre le départ des moldus pour transplaner tous ses achats en Ecosse.

Au cours de la promenade, Gyrin cessa cependant de taquiner sa cousine après sa proposition d'acheter des granulés homéopathiques pour soigner d'éventuelles nausées sur le navire. Le mongol inquiet observa sa petite famille devenue le centre de son univers à ses yeux et il affirma aussitôt acheter ces choses car son épouse mais aussi leurs enfants n'étaient jamais montés sur un bateau. Ron finit par en prendre également puis il se promit de revenir à Rotterdam pour voir les musées un autre jour puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'attarder ce soir. Une minute plus tard, Pansy utilisa également une carte internationale prépayée achetée dans un bar moldu de Rotterdam et elle composa le code indiqué sur son portable afin de permettre à Lily d'appeler chez les Potter puisque la fillette lui avait dit que sa mère serait peut-être rentrée à cette heure-ci.

Effectivement, Ginny venait de rentrer et entendit donc la sonnerie du téléphone. La jeune femme décrocha en songeant que le cousin d'Harry voulait probablement parler à son mari mais elle resta agréablement surprise en entendant la voix de sa fille au bout du fil. Lily lui expliqua l'appeler depuis le Smartphone de _Tata Pansy _avant de lui parler de sa journée. Au cours du récit, Ginny estima que sa fille avait manifestement vécu de très belles aventures moldues puis elle voulut discuter avec Pansy un instant afin de la remercier pour sa gentillesse envers l'enfant. Quelques minutes plus tard, la Serpentarde raccrocha et en profita pour contacter également Sheila agréablement surprise avant de parler avec Dudley.

Après sa conversation avec les Dursley, elle salua le retour de son beau-père parti chercher les documents moldus de la famille de Gyrin car ils étaient enfin prêts. Le mongol les reçut discrètement de la part du sorcier puis il monta dans le camping-car avec sa famille afin de les découvrir en leur compagnie. Une fois assis, Gyrin ouvrit enfin l'enveloppe avant d'étaler les documents sur la table sous les yeux d'Ayleen et Scott. Ce dernier stupéfait observa ses cartes d'identités britanniques, australiennes ainsi que ses deux passeports moldus. Il contempla également ceux de sa sœur, sa mère ou encore son père devenu britannique mais aussi australien par le mariage puisque les moldus avaient antidaté la date de la cérémonie sous les coups de baguette magique d'Archibald.

« _ Voilà: tous les documents sont en règle chez les moldus mais aussi les sorciers britanniques. Je vous promets de tout régulariser également en Mongolie dés que possible. Dit Gyrin.

\- Oui. Répondit Ayleen.

\- Alors c'est officiel hein : je suis seulement Scott ? Intervint Scott songeur.

\- Oui, tu es toujours d'accord ? Demanda Gyrin conscient que la situation ne devait pas être facile pour l'enfant.

\- Oui c'est mieux… Scorpius n'était pas heureux et tout le monde le détestait à Poudlard. Révéla Scott conscient que Scorpius Malefoy n'existait plus et soulagé par ce fait même s'il devait encore s'habituer à tous les changements vécus.

\- Scott tu as maintenant une nouvelle identité et une nouvelle apparence donc c'est un nouveau début pour toi que ce soit en Grande-Bretagne ou à Poudlard. Tenta Gyrin pour le rassurer.

\- Oui : j'espère ne plus avoir de problèmes et me faire des amis. Avoua Scott.

\- Tu en auras surement et puis tu ne seras pas seul au début car tu te rendras à Poudlard avec Toorjii. Le rassura Gyrin.

\- Il ne rentre pas à Poudlard demain ? S'étonna Scott.

\- Non : il va rester un peu à la maison puis ses parents verront s'il fera sa rentrée en cours d'année ou seulement en septembre. Par contre, Toorjii ira à l'école moldue d'Aviemore jusqu'en juin s'il ne va pas à Poudlard cette année. Précisa Gyrin.

\- Ah bon. Dit seulement Scott surpris.

\- Tu pourrais aller à l'école moldue avec lui si tu veux. Proposa Gyrin.

\- Euh tu vas m'y forcer ? S'inquiéta Scott.

\- Non c'est seulement une idée si jamais tu veux y aller avec lui en attendant d'aller à Poudlard. Répondit Gyrin.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir à l'école moldue, ni à Poudlard tant que… Commença Scott trop gêné pour finir sa phrase.

\- L'école moldue d'Aviemore n'est pas un internat comme Poudlard donc les enfants rentrent à la maison après les cours. Précisa Gyrin conscient des peurs de son fils mortifié par les moqueries des autres enfants après la découverte de son problème.

\- Ah. Reprit Scott songeur.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller Scott : c'est juste une idée pour pouvoir étudier un peu mais aussi rencontrer d'autres enfants avant d'aller à Poudlard. Enfin, tu iras à Poudlard seulement quand tu te sentiras prêt. Donc tu réfléchis puis tu vois ce que tu veux faire. Par contre, nous te trouverons un professeur ou nous te donnerons des cours nous-mêmes si tu décide de rester à la maison. Ainsi, tu seras prêt pour passer tes Buses et tes Aspics en tant que candidat libre si tu ne veux pas aller à Poudlard. Estima Gyrin.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'obliger à aller à Poudlard ? S'étonna Scott cependant soulagé.

\- Non parce que je sais que ton refus n'est pas un caprice mais la conséquence de tes troubles. Je ne suis pas un psychomage comme Tata Pansy, ni ton Aav depuis longtemps mais je peux comprendre ces choses. Le rassura Gyrin._ »

L'enfant songeur acquiesça et promit de réfléchir sous le regard d'Ayleen qui admira silencieusement la gentillesse de Gyrin secrètement ému par sa nouvelle famille. Le sorcier observa ensuite de nouveau les documents et affirma que c'était parfait mais surtout légal donc ils n'auraient pas de problèmes pour embarquer.

* * *

Enfin, les membres du groupe se répartirent de nouveau dans les deux véhicules afin de se rendre à l'Europoort où Pansy et Ron se garèrent devant le dock de la compagnie maritime puis tout le monde descendit afin de procéder à l'enregistrement. Malgré les affirmations d'Archibald sur la légalité de ses documents, Ayleen craignait la découverte de son changement d'identité par les moldus. Gyrin tenta donc de la rassurer en compagnie de Pansy :

« _ Personne ne peut se douter de votre ancienne vie Ayleen. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Ces documents sont totalement légaux et délivrés par les autorités britanniques mais aussi australiennes Ayleen donc tu ne risques rien car ils ne sont pas l'œuvre d'un faussaire. Enfin votre mariage est aussi légalement enregistré tout comme la naissance des enfants. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Je suis désolée de vous causer tant de soucis car vous avez raison… Je suis vraiment ridicule. Dit Ayleen.

\- Mais non tu n'es pas du tout ridicule : tu as simplement besoin de temps pour te reprendre après tout ce que tu as passé. Protesta doucement Pansy.

\- Mais oui Pansy a raison : je serai probablement comme vous à votre place. Ajouta Gyrin.

\- … (silence penaud d'Ayleen, néanmoins, nul ne se moque de ses peurs puisque les sorciers sont conscients de ses craintes légitimes ainsi que sa fragilité après plusieurs années passées à trembler sous le joug de Malefoy.)

\- J'ai une idée : nous allons au guichet tous les quatre comme ça vous pouvez voir la légalité de vos documents par vous-même. Proposa Gyrin alors que sa famille était censée l'attendre au bar situé dans l'une des ailes du bâtiment._ »

En son for intérieur, Scott vivait la même angoisse que sa mère donc il suivit volontiers le mongol lui aussi. Les deux ex Malefoy constatèrent ensuite avec soulagement la véracité des dires d'Archibald Mac Kintosh à la vue de la tranquillité de l'agent moldu qui se chargea de procéder à toutes les opérations nécessaires avant de leur rendre les documents d'identité. L'employé leur souhaita également un bon voyage puis il leur donna leurs billets ainsi que la carte magnétique de leur cabine. Scott curieux observa la carte avant de l'emprunter à son nouveau père pour la montrer au reste du groupe.

XXXX

La mention de la cabine provoqua un léger malaise à Ron qui finit par se demander si Hermione le ferait dormir par terre si jamais Pansy avait réservé des cabines pour les couples, néanmoins, il fut rassuré par la vision d'une seule carte magnétique dans les mains de l'enfant. Ronald comprit alors que les deux cousins et Toorj avaient décidé de répartir le petit groupe par famille :

« _ Si je comprends bien : nous voyagerons dans la même cabine que les enfants ? Demanda donc Ron secrètement soulagé.

\- Oui.

\- Nous avons bien pensé à prendre plus de cabines mais bon la plupart des enfants sont petits hormis Scott et Toorjii donc cela ne me semblait pas prudent de les laisser seuls. Avoua Pansy.

\- Il vaut mieux rester avec eux. Je ne sais pas si Hugo et Scott sont toujours sages mais je suis prêt à parier que mon fils Toorjii serait le premier à sortir de sa cabine pour se balader dans le navire toute la nuit si je le laisse sans surveillance. Renchérit Toorj.

\- Mm, Hugo est gentil mais je pense qu'il serait capable de sortir de sa chambre lui aussi car le goût de l'aventure prendrait le dessus. Avoua Ron soudainement hilare en songeant à ses propres aventures avec Harry à Poudlard.

\- Oui j'imagine que les enfants sont tous pareils. Aussi, je préfère veiller sur mes garçons : ils ne sont pas méchants mais bon un accident est vite arrivé donc je ne voudrais pas que l'un d'eux tombe à la mer s'ils s'amusent à monter sur les rambardes du pont. Dit Toorj.

\- Mais Aav : je ne ferai pas ça. Protesta Toorjii.

\- Tu le dis maintenant mais je me rappelle fort bien que tu as voulu escalader l'une des rambardes de la péniche tout à l'heure. Répliqua son père.

\- …

\- Toorjii je sais que tu es grand mais tu es parfois impulsif comme moi à ton âge. Enfin, tu ne veux quand même pas que Maman se fasse du mauvais sang cette nuit si nous vous laissions tous seuls ? Tenta Toorj pour modérer ses propos précédents et justifier la « surveillance ».

\- Pourquoi vous ne lancez pas tout simplement un sort pour verrouiller la porte de leur cabine ? Demanda Archibald.

\- On ne sait jamais : les enfants pourraient avoir besoin de sortir rapidement en cas de problèmes dans la cabine. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Mouais nos parents veulent nous surveiller et ils dormiront avec nous, c'est pas juste. Ronchonna Toorjii.

\- Mais non : nous ne dormons pas vraiment avec vous les garçons puisque nos cabines sont voisines. Intervint Pansy.

\- C'est comme si dormez avec nous puisque vous avez demandé deux cabines avec une porte de communication. Répondit Toorjii.

\- Nous ne l'ouvrirons pas si vous êtes sages. Promit Toorj.

\- Ouais mais on peut regarder la télé ? Demanda Nansal.

\- Il n' y a pas ce truc dans la cabine mais on va porter un des machins dvd donc vous pourrez regarder vos films. Répondit Toorj.

\- On peut manger des bonbons ? S'enquit Severus.

\- Oui.

\- On peut faire du bruit ? Demanda Kushi.

\- Oui : tu peux même porter quelques jouets si tu veux. Assura Pansy.

\- Bon alors Toorjii fais pas de caprices : on a une chambre toute pour nous et on peut s'amuser. Déclara Nansal.

\- Et puis ça fait quoi si Papa et Maman ouvrent la porte : on dort bien avec eux dans le camping-car ! Ajouta Severus.

\- Et c'est bien. Affirma Kushi. _ »

Heureuse de pouvoir surveiller les mouvements de son fils et Lily ce soir, Hermione approuva les dispositions prises par le couple. A son insu, Ayleen partagea le soulagement de Ronald au sujet de la présence des enfants dans les cabines car Gyrin ne songerait pas à lui faire d'avances dans ces conditions. La sorcière était consciente de la gentillesse de son nouveau mari, néanmoins, la jeune femme ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse des idées après un ou deux verres au repas ou encore quelques plaisanteries grivoises sur la nuit de noces si jamais quelqu'un s'amusait à en lancer.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy reçut un sms d'Harry qui s'était enfin libéré quelques instants et désirait venir afin de rencontrer la nouvelle famille. Le sorcier souhaitait également emmener Ginny avec lui pour voir Lily mais aussi lui porter quelques affaires. Ron alla donc les chercher chez eux avant de transplaner avec eux à bord du camping-car. Ginny curieuse observa ce véhicule très étrange à ses yeux puis elle suivit son frère jusqu'au bar de la compagnie maritime où le groupe les attendait.

La flamboyante rousse salua l'assistance et contempla avec curiosité la famille du cousin de Pansy. Toutefois, son attention fut détournée par Archibald mais surtout sa fille désireuse de lui montrer les cadeaux reçus aujourd'hui. Harry profita alors de la distraction de sa femme pour contempler l'inconnue auprès de Pansy et Gyrin. L'auror nota aussitôt la fragilité d'Ayleen et se sentit encore plus fautif envers l'ex Mrs Malefoy pour avoir laissé Draco libre de ses mouvements en 1998, néanmoins, il s'efforça de chasser ses pensées pour la rassurer :

« _ Bonsoir Ayleen.

\- Bonsoir Mr Potter. Répondit la sorcière.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui. Dit seulement Ayleen.

\- Vous ne vous repentez pas de votre choix hein ? Interrogea Harry après avoir lancé un _Assurdiato_ pour empêcher Ginny et les enfants d'entendre leur conversation.

\- Non pas du tout. Confirma Ayleen sous le regard soulagé de Gyrin.

\- Bon alors ça va : l'enquête est déjà classée donc les aurors sont en train de rédiger leur rapport sur le suicide collectif de Mrs Malefoy, ses enfants et l'elfe Trudy. Expliqua Harry.

\- Ils n'ont donc rien trouvé sur notre intervention, ni aucune trace d'ADN ? S'informa Toorj.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils peuvent trouver des traces de notre ADN après tous les _Recurvite_ qu'on a lancé ? En plus on lancé tous les sorts avec des baguettes. Rappela Gyrin surpris.

\- On ne sait jamais Gyrin : on a pu perdre un cheveu, un brin de fil de l'un de nos vêtements ou autre au moment de notre fuite. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Rassurez-vous : vos explosifs ont pulvérisé les chambres de Mrs Malefoy, ses enfants et le boudoir. Enfin, j'ai moi-même vérifié mais il n'y avait aucune trace. Rassura Harry.

\- Bon vos collègues ne trouveront donc rien sur nous. Estima Toorj rassuré.

\- Non. De toute façon, ils n'ont pas du tout cherché ce genre de choses puisqu'ils ont rapidement abandonné la piste criminelle après les témoignages des elfes sur les propos de Trudy ou encore l'attitude de Draco Malefoy avec sa famille. Renchérit Harry.

\- Tout est définitivement fini alors ? Voulut s'assurer Ayleen.

\- Oui. Confirma Harry.

\- Merlin soit loué : personne ne nous cherchera. Estima Ayleen soulagée.

\- De toute façon, nul ne pourrait vous retrouver Ayleen, ni nos enfants. La rassura Gyrin.

\- Je sais mais j'ai encore du mal à croire que ce cauchemar est fini et qu'on ne nous fera plus rien. Avoua Ayleen encore agitée avant de trembler de nouveau.

\- C'est normal : tu dois réapprendre à vivre sans la peur mais nous t'aiderons à le faire. Promit Pansy avant de passer un bras sur ses épaules pour la rassurer.

\- Oui nous vous aiderons. Renchérit Gyrin.

\- Je suis désolé Ayleen : c'est aussi un peu de ma faute car je n'ai pas laissé le Magenmagot envoyer Malefoy en prison. S'excusa Harry peiné par la vision de cette femme tremblante.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que Malefoy s'en prenait à ses proies et puis je dirai que vous avez réparé votre erreur en nous aidant maintenant. Répondit Ayleen qui se reprit un peu.

\- J'aurai voulu vous aider d'une autre manière et sans que vous ne soyez contrainte de subir de tels changements mais les lois sont vraiment mal faites. Déplora Harry.

\- L'essentiel c'est que nous soyons partis mes enfants et moi. Enfin, je ne regrette pas cette solution car les enfants seront bien plus sereins auprès de Gyrin leur nouveau papa qui est équilibré contrairement à ce taré de Malefoy. Mr Potter : j'avais vraiment peur de partir mais mon fils m'y a poussé parce que nous étions vraiment en danger tous les trois vous savez ? Insista Ayleen.

\- Pansy m'a parlé de votre situation donc je comprends que vous n'aviez pas d'autres solutions Mrs sinon vous n'auriez pas pris autant de risques, ni Gyrin, Pansy ou Toorj. Répondit Harry.

\- Draco Malefoy est un être immonde mais il est maintenant devenu pire à cause de sa folie pour le jeu. Ce fou a fiancé ma fille à un pervers pour solder une de ses dettes de jeux. Il comptait même laisser ce type l'emmener chez lui d'ici peu sans se soucier du reste. Mr Potter, je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais mon fils a bien failli m'être enlevé hier soir si Malefoy était parvenu à le « fiancer » ou le vendre pour quelques jours à un type afin d'éponger une autre dette de jeux. Enfin, il comptait nous abandonner dans un asile russe mon fils et moi parce que nous avons tenté de nous rebeller contre lui hier soir. Révéla Ayleen.

\- … (silence d'Harry choqué par la confirmation des actes de Malefoy).

\- Malefoy n'a pas seulement levé sa main sur moi vous savez mais il a également commencé à frapper mon fils aussi depuis peu. Je ne veux donc pas que mes enfants grandissent auprès d'un type pareil, ni de ses parents car sa mère est lâche et Lucius Malefoy estimait que mon fils méritait ses corrections. Enfin, mes propres parents ne sont pas mieux donc nous devions vraiment fuir ces gens. Rajouta Ayleen avant de s'efforcer de dissimuler ses larmes.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est fini tout ça. Promit Gyrin avant de lui tendre un mouchoir.

\- Oui mais seulement parce que vous êtes venus nous chercher avec Pansy, sinon, nous serions toujours prisonniers les enfants ou moi. Insista Ayleen.

\- …

\- Mr Potter : je ne connais pas beaucoup Gyrin mais il est déjà un bien meilleur modèle pour mon fils car c'est un homme gentil et respectueux donc les enfants seront plus heureux ainsi que sereins grâce à lui. Renchérit Ayleen sous le regard approbateur de son mari.

\- …

\- Au fait, mes anciens parents savent qu'Astoria est morte ? Reprit Ayleen songeuse.

\- Oui Mrs Greengrass est effondrée tout comme votre frère le jeune Angus. Ils sont au manoir en compagnie des Malefoy ainsi que de votre ancien père afin de préparer le service funèbre qui aura lieu demain même sans vos dépouilles puisque tout le monde croit que vos corps ont été pulvérisé durant l'explosion. Quand je suis parti, Mr Greengrass affirmait devoir parler avec la presse pour préparer l'éloge funèbre mais il a des discussions avec Draco Malefoy sur le sujet. Informa Harry.

\- Une partie de moi éprouve de la peine pour mon ancienne famille mais ils n'avaient qu'à aider Daphné dés le début au lieu de la laisser mourir chez son bourreau. Ils auraient pu sauver sa vie, cependant, seule leur bonne réputation leur importait. Ils n'ont donc pas bougé que ce soit pour ma sœur ou moi, ni même pour sauver leurs anciens petits-enfants. Avoua Ayleen perturbée.

\- … (immense peine d'Harry et Hermione ainsi que des personnes qui ont entendu ses propos).

\- C'est fini : personne ne vous fera jamais plus de mal, ni aux enfants, je vous le promets. Réitéra Gyrin tout en posant légèrement sa main sur celle de son épouse.

\- Promis hein ? S'assura Ayleen.

\- Promis. Jura Gyrin._ »

Ayleen se reprit légèrement grâce aux propos apaisants de Gyrin ainsi que de Pansy puis Harry dissipa l'_Assurdiato_ après les exclamations des enfants ainsi que de Ginny amusée par le petit moulin. Ensuite, Pansy affirma qu'ils devaient embarquer puis Mrs Potter lui confia le sac de Lily. La Serpentarde invita ensuite les Potter surpris à monter à bord du mini van pour les accompagner jusqu'au navire. Les deux sorciers s'exécutèrent tout en restant époustouflés par l'aisance de Ron sur les routes continentales.

En raison de la file d'attente des véhicules, les adultes firent descendre les enfants quelques minutes pour leur permettre de se faire photographier devant le navire. Hugo voulut aussitôt un cliché de ses deux parents puis Harry dut également poser avec sa femme ainsi que sa fille. Enfin, les Potter saluèrent l'assistance et remercièrent encore une fois les Mac Kintosh pour leur gentillesse envers Lily. Enfin, ils transplanèrent depuis le mini van car Harry devait retourner auprès des aurors pendant que Ginny rendrait visite à sa tante Muriel.

* * *

Les autres remontèrent à bord des véhicules puis Ron suivit Pansy. Le rouquin était un peu inquiet face à toutes les procédures des moldus, néanmoins, il se détendit à la vue de la lenteur des manœuvres puis la vision des membres du personnel chargés de guider les automobilistes. Aussi, le sorcier finit par suivre le mouvement avant de rouler sur la passerelle afin de rejoindre l'intérieur du navire où il resta impressionné par l'organisation des moldus. En revanche, Hermione ne ressentit aucune surprise puisqu'elle connaissait déjà ce genre de choses car les Granger avaient pris le ferry pour aller en Irlande du nord durant les années 80.

Une fois, les deux véhicules stationnés, les sorciers saisirent les bagages préparés pour la traversée avant de lancer discrètement plusieurs sorts pour protéger les deux engins des vols, des éraflures mais aussi des incendies ou d'un éventuel naufrage… Ils se rendirent ensuite sur l'un des ponts où des membres d'équipage les accueillirent avant de leur donner des indications pour rejoindre leurs cabines. Ron curieux observa d'abord la porte de la sienne tout en se demandant où glisser la carte magnétique puis Hermione lui fit remarquer la fente dans la poignée. Le sorcier reprit aussitôt contenance et glissa la carte à l'intérieur comme un vieil habitué. Le rouquin s'effaça ensuite pour faire entrer son épouse et les enfants en premier avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Ronald observa d'abord les quatre couchettes, le petit espace penderie, le hublot avant de réaliser la présence d'une seconde porte. Ron curieux l'ouvrit puis il contempla la petite salle de bains basique mais dotée de tout le nécessaire. Le sorcier estima donc que les moldus avaient vraiment bien construit ces chambres même sans magie puisque les passagers disposaient ainsi de toutes les commodités sans devoir sortir de la chambre pour se rendre aux toilettes.

Les autres membres du groupe détenaient des cabines similaires donc Gyrin déposa la valise de sa famille, la sienne et un sac plus grand sur le sol avant de lancer un sort sur l'une des couchettes du bas afin de la rentrer à l'intérieur de son compartiment mural. Ayleen inquiète s'interrogea sur ses intentions mais le sorcier ne se rendit pas compte de son malaise et s'apprêtait à ouvrir le sac quand Scott prit la parole :

« _ Pourquoi tu as rangé l'un des lits dans le mur ? Demanda Scott curieux.

\- Parce que Crissy me semble trop petite pour dormir seule en sécurité dans l'un de ces trucs. En plus, on gagne de la place en rangeant ce lit car ces cabines sont celles d'un ferry donc ce n'est pas très spacieux même si c'est pour une seule nuit. Répondit Gyrin.

\- Ah Crissy dormira donc avec moi. Estima Ayleen rassurée.

\- Si vous le souhaitez Ayleen mais vous risquez d'être à l'étroit toutes les deux donc je vous propose de dormir tranquillement toute seule dans votre couchette et de placer le petit lit de Crissy près du votre. Dit Gyrin pour rassurer son épouse après avoir enfin réalisé le problème.

\- Mais il est où le lit de Crissy alors ? S'enquit Scott curieux.

\- Dans ce sac : Pansy m'a prêté un de ses lits parapluie. Expliqua Gyrin en montrant son sac.

\- C'est quoi un lit parapluie ? Demanda Ayleen curieuse.

\- C'est un truc génial: ce machin moldu se plie et se déplie rapidement pour devenir un petit lit d'appoint adapté aux jeunes enfants. C'est bien pratique quand on n'est pas trop doué en métamorphose pour transformer les objets en lits. Affirma Gyrin avant de montrer le sac.

\- On peut le voir ? Demanda Scott.

\- Oui, tu veux m'aider à le monter ? Proposa Gyrin._ »

L'enfant acquiesça avant d'aider l'adulte à sortir le lit pliant de son sac. Ayleen curieuse observa le montage très rapide puis le filet de protection, le petit matelas très confortable grâce aux sortilèges lancés par Toorj des années plus tôt, l'oreiller, les draps ainsi que les couvertures fournies par Pansy. Gyrin affirma que ce lit serait bien mieux que la couchette pour leur fille car elle serait plus en sécurité à l'intérieur en cas de vagues. Il le positionna donc près de la couchette d'Ayleen rassurée par la perspective de pouvoir contrôler régulièrement la fillette cette nuit. Elle aida également son conjoint à faire le lit de Crissy qui fut ensuite déposée dans le lit pliant afin de le tester quelques instants. Gyrin satisfait l'estima parfait tout comme son épouse avant de lancer plusieurs sorts pour le fixer solidement au plancher.

Ayleen trouva cet objet très astucieux en cas de voyage puis Gyrin expliqua que Pansy en possédait trois dont deux offerts par Kenji pour les deux premiers enfants du couple qui partait souvent en trekking et enfin celui de Saejin offert par les Weasley. Ayleen écouta ses propos avant d'observer la vue du port à travers le hublot en compagnie de Scott curieux à la vue de toutes les illuminations du port. Gyrin saisit sa fille et les rejoignit afin de lui permettre d'observer le spectacle.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy frappa à leur porte afin de rendre à Ayleen les couches achetées à Rotterdam pour Crissy mais dont le paquet était fini parmi les achats de la Serpentarde. La psychomage affirma que son fils Kushi en endossait parfois lui aussi car le fait de dormir en-dehors de la maison lui provoquait toujours un peu de stress. Après cette affirmation, la jeune femme engagea le sujet principal:

« _ D'ailleurs, le stress peut toucher tous les enfants y compris les plus grands donc je voulais vous proposer trois trucs pour Scott aussi. Révéla Pansy après avoir lancé un _Assurdiato_.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Tenez. Dit Pansy en leur donnant discrètement un paquet de couches, un petit sac et un bas de pyjama après avoir lancé un sortilège de dissimulation aux yeux des enfants.

\- Mais ces couches ne sont pas à Kushi ? S'étonna Gyrin.

\- Non: j'ai aussi des paquets de couches adaptés à la taille de mes trois plus grands en cas de besoin durant le voyage puisqu'ils se stressent très vite s'ils dorment dans des lieux inconnus. Mes garçons ont parfois eu des problèmes d'énurésie eux aussi. Avoua Pansy. _ »

Effectivement, Toorjii était resté profondément perturbé par la séparation de ses parents pendant quatre ans et s'était soudainement mis à faire pipi au lit après le placement de sa mère à l'asile. Une fois libre, Pansy avait fait de son mieux pour le rassurer et le soutenir tout en l'envoyant également consulter un spécialiste. Quelques mois plus tard, Nansal se mit à souffrir d'énurésie lui aussi car il était apeuré par la perspective de perdre sa mère contrainte de partir travailler chez les moldus. La Serpentarde fit de son mieux pour aider ses fils en achetant des couches puis une alarme stop pipi.

Cette dernière fonctionna pour Nansal mais pas Toorjii qui finit par rejeter ce système car il avait l'impression d'être « fliqué » comme il disait après avoir entendu cette expression auprès des petits moldus. La jeune femme avait donc continué d'éplucher internet dans l'espoir de trouver une solution sans devoir bourrer son gamin de potions médicamenteuses comme le préconisait le thérapeute conscient que l'énurésie de Toorjii était une forme inconsciente de protestation face à la séparation irrémédiable de ses parents. Effectivement, le spécialiste avait affirmé à la jeune femme que les troubles de l'enfant finiraient par cesser de manière progressive au moment où il accepterait enfin la séparation ou en cas de réconciliation conjugale.

Toutefois, la Serpentarde était alors convaincue de ne jamais assister au retour de Toorj donc elle chercha d'autres solutions pour son fils. Malheureusement l'énurésie continua même après le onzième anniversaire de Toorjii honteux qui refusait de se rendre à l'école de magie à la rentrée de peur d'être découvert s'il ne parvenait pas à cacher son problème aux autres pensionnaires qui partageraient son dortoir. Ses parents inquiets tentèrent donc de régler le problème avant septembre. A la fin, Pansy avait découvert des bas de pyjamas moldus particuliers vendus sur internet et qui absorbaient les fuites. Elle en avait donc parlé avec Toorj qui partagea les frais d'achats dans l'espoir d'aider leur gosse dont les troubles s'étaient aggravés.

Après la réception de la première paire, Toorjii constata l'efficacité des bas de pantalons puis Toorj loua Gengis Khan pour cette invention moldue. L'auror culpabilisait énormément face aux troubles causés à son fils à cause de la séparation mais il était sous l'effet des sortilèges de Nadang Adiriig donc il ne songeait aucunement à se réconcilier avec Pansy. En revanche, le sorcier s'occupait toujours de ses chers enfants et avait décidé d'acheter sept paires de pantalons supplémentaires pour permettre à son fils aîné de posséder une réserve entre deux lavages. Rassuré sur la discrétion de ces vêtements, Toorjii avait enfin accepté de se rendre à l'école de magie où nul ne se douta de rien.

A présent, le retour de Toorj au bercail semblait avoir provoqué la fin de l'énurésie, ce qui corroborait les propos du spécialiste, néanmoins, Pansy conservait précieusement les pantalons puisque rien ne lui garantissait l'absence de rechute de la part de Toorjii pour un autre motif. Toutefois, les parents avaient décidé d'aider Scott et empruntèrent donc à Toorjii l'un des bas de pyjama à l'insu de leur fils puis Pansy l'avait porté à l'enfant ce soir. Entre-temps, Ayleen songeuse lut toutes les indications sur le paquet de couches puis celles sur l'alarme et s'intéressa au pantalon avant de prendre la parole:

« _ Ainsi ces couches sont donc adaptées aux enfants plus grands ou les ados et l'alarme permet de réveiller l'enfant dés les premières gouttes. Réalisa Ayleen surprise par l'inventivité des moldus.

\- Oui mais l'alarme n'a pas marché pour tous mes gosses car il faut que l'enfant accepte cette chose. L'un de mes fils se sentait persécuté par ce truc donc il préférait les couches puis le bas de pyjama qui est vraiment discret. Révéla Pansy.

\- Donc ça dépend des enfants. Comprit Ayleen.

\- C'est ça : ces choses ne règlent pas d'un coup mais au moins Scott se sentira peut-être plus en sécurité si vous lui proposez ces choses. Suggéra Pansy.

\- Mon fils avait peur que les autres découvrent son problème à Poudlard et il se réveillait à l'aube pour nettoyer ses draps ainsi que son pyjama. Malheureusement, il ne s'est pas réveillé un matin puis ses camarades ont vu ses draps trempés. Ces sales gamins se sont alors moqués de lui sans se soucier de le blesser. Révéla Ayleen.

\- …

\- Franchement, je suis bête car j'aurais pu lui épargner cette souffrance grâce au pantalon, si j'avais tenté de chercher une solution du coté moldu. Regretta Ayleen honteuse de ne pas avoir connu ces inventions avant afin d'aider son fils.

\- Je ne les connaissais pas moi non plus avant donc tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable. Les sorciers ne produisent pas ces choses. La consola Pansy.

\- Merci vraiment… Je les montrerai à Scott tout à l'heure puis on verra s'il veut les tester que ce soit ici ou plus tard en Ecosse. Dit Ayleen.

\- Merci beaucoup. Au fait, elles sont comment vos deux chambres : vous avez vraiment une porte de communication entre elles ? Demanda Gyrin après avoir levé l'_Assurdiato_ et pour changer de sujet à la vue de Scott inquiet en train d'approcher car l'enfant avait compris que les adultes cachaient quelque chose.

\- Oui nos deux cabines sont comme la votre sauf que nous avons une porte communicante à la place de l'une des penderies. Nos trois premiers garçons dorment dans la première et nous dans la seconde avec Saejin et Kushi. On a rassuré les garçons sur le fait que nous n'ouvrirons pas la porte sauf en cas de problèmes. Donc ils savent que la porte sera ouverte seulement au moment où Kushi nous rejoindra pour dormir. Enfin, nous avons déjà lancé des sorts pour s'assurer d'être avertis ou réveillés en cas de soucis. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mais Kushi ne voulait pas dormir avec ses frères ? Interrogea Gyrin.

\- Kushi a fait le petit coq pour parader devant ses frères mais il nous a demandé en cachette de trouver un moyen pour le faire dormir avec nous sans passer pour un « bébé » aux yeux des autres. Révéla Pansy.

\- Comment vous allez faire ? Demanda Gyrin curieux.

\- Eh bien, Toorj a proposé aux garçons de transformer l'une des couchettes du bas en canapé pour qu'ils puissent regarder confortablement le lecteur DVD ce soir. Ensuite, il a monté le second lit parapluie dans notre cabine sous le prétexte que Kushi dormirait avec nous dans ce cas.

\- Et Kushi est content maintenant ?

\- Oui car il peut dormir avec nous sans craindre de passer pour un bébé devant ses frères. En plus, j'ai dit que le lit pliant me semblait plus sécurisé pour lui en raison des vagues donc mes plus grands ont accepté de laisser leur cadet dormir avec nous. Répondit Pansy._ »

Gyrin acquiesça puis ils rejoignirent les autres avant de contempler les « aménagements » de Toorj dans les deux cabines. Effectivement, le mongol avait métamorphosé l'une des couchettes des garçons en canapé puis la chaise de la cabine était devenue un guéridon pour pouvoir y poser le lecteur. Dans la seconde chambre, le mongol avait transformé les deux couchettes du haut en une jolie mezzanine doté d'un bon matelas avant de replier celles du bas dans leurs compartiments respectifs. Le sorcier avait ainsi profité de l'espace obtenu pour y installer les deux lits de ses cadets.

Ronald curieux était également venu voir les lieux mais il ne s'était pas attardé sur la mezzanine qui lui faisait songer à ses propres problèmes conjugaux mais plutôt sur le lit de Kushi ou encore celui de Saejin puisque le sorcier était heureux de voir son cadeau toujours autant apprécié par les parents. Ensuite, Hermione apprécia la proposition du mongol qui se rendit dans toutes leurs cabines pour appliquer les mêmes sorts sur les couchettes afin de les transformer en vrais lits. Par contre, les deux époux gênés observèrent avec appréhension la transformation des couchettes du haut en une mezzanine similaire à celle de l'autre couple pendant que les enfants bénéficieraient de deux bons lits en bas. Toutefois, les deux adultes ne dirent rien en présence des gamins.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Bonne Nuit et à très bientôt !**_


	90. Conversations sur l'oreiller

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Déjà 90 chapitres 0_0, il était temps que Pansy et Toorj arrivent en Grande-Bretagne pour que Ron et Hermione commencent leur thérapie LOL. On va déjà voir un "test" indirect de Pansy qui a fait en sorte de les faire dormir ensemble. Mais ce fait va-t-il les rapprocher ou non ? Je n'ai pas intitulé ce chapitre confidences sur l'oreiller sinon ça prêtait à confusion car il y a bien des conversations dans chaque cabine mais elles n'ont pas lieu après des ébats. Enfin, tous les problèmes de Ron et Hermione ne se régleront pas ce soir. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt. **_

* * *

Au bout de quelques instants, Archibald proposa de visiter le navire puis le petit groupe commença donc son exploration sous les flashes des appareils photos ou Smartphones des Mac-Kintosh-Parkinson. Ils se rendirent d'abord sur le pont pour observer le port illuminé et assister au départ du ferry. Après le départ, le groupe retourna à l'intérieur où Ronald curieux voulut visiter toutes les parties du navires mises à disposition du public. Le sorcier finit cependant par lancer quelques sorts aux membres de l'équipage moldu pour les convaincre de leur faire visiter également la cabine de pilotage ou encore la salle des machines.

A la fin de la visite, les parents emmenèrent les enfants à l'espace de jeux où Ronald s'amusa face aux facéties des plus petits qui purent ainsi dépenser leur regain d'énergie. Crissy surprise découvrit donc toutes sortes de jeux moldus tout en se sentant bien avec son « vrai papa » manifestement très patient aux yeux d'Ayleen puisqu'il répondait à toutes les questions de la petite. La fillette ravie en oublia le « _méchant blond_ » pendant un moment et découvrit les joies de la piscine à balles en compagnie de Kushi sous les encouragements des parents ainsi que de Scott pendant que Lily testait le toboggan avec Severus.

Rassuré par la vision de sa sœur sereine, Scott accepta ensuite de rejoindre les autres garçons devant les écrans des jeux électroniques. L'enfant abasourdi contempla alors toutes les machines puis Gyrin le fit monter dans une espèce de jeep avant de s'installer à ses cotés. Une minute plus tard, Scott tenta donc de « conduire » son engin sur l'écran virtuel tout en songeant au contraste entre les jeux des petits moldus et ceux des sorciers. Une fois, les plus jeunes enfants ravis mais épuisés, Pansy voulut explorer les boutiques. Son mari en profita aussitôt pour détacher les plus grands des écrans et les contraignit à les accompagner car il estimait que ces jeux semblaient leur créer une certaine dépendance. Ses propos furent aussitôt approuvés par Hermione qui suivit le mouvement tout comme Gyrin.

Durant la séance shopping, Toorj feignit de faire la morale à son épouse à la vue de la cartouche de cigarettes achetée pour son frère au duty free et qu'elle avait cachée aux yeux des enfants. La jeune femme contacta aussitôt son jumeau puis Kenji la remercia pour son cadeau et se mit à louer les qualités de sa sœur qui songeait à son cher jumeau en lui achetant sa marque occidentale préférée au lieu d'écouter _Saint Toorj_. Ce dernier feignit de protester avant de plaisanter avec son beau-frère sur leurs défauts respectifs.

Au cours de leur conversation, Ayleen constata la bonne entente entre les jumeaux mais aussi celle des deux beaux-frères. Par contre, la jeune femme éprouva un peu de peine pour son mari qui risquait de rester en froid avec sa sœur pendant un bon moment puisque Gyrin refusa de lui parler au téléphone. D'après Pansy, Naé était convaincue que Gyrin s'était rendu à Amsterdam avec sa cousine pour se divertir un peu mais surtout l'éviter à cause de leurs histoires d'argent donc elle était loin de se douter du mariage de son frère. Ayleen se demanda si les deux jumeaux finiraient par se réconcilier, néanmoins, elle finit par penser que leur dispute ce n'était finalement pas si mal si la mise à distance de Naé durait quelques semaines. Ainsi, Gyrin aurait eu le temps de vraiment s'attacher aux enfants et à elle donc la pâtissière ne pourrait pas s'immiscer entre eux plus tard même s'ils ne lui plaisaient pas quand son frère ferait les présentations.

Ensuite, Gyrin s'esclaffa au moment où les enfants lui montrèrent les différents parfums du _Gentlemen Only_. Le sorcier finit par les tester puis choisit un flacon avant d'inviter sa femme à acheter quelque chose également :

« _ Vous ne voulez pas vous acheter un parfum, du maquillage ou d'autres produits de beauté Ayleen : je sais que ma sœur utilise des produits démaquillants pour laver son visage matin et soir ?

\- Euh, je sais bien que j'ai déjà acheté quelques petites choses au magasin _H&amp;M _à Amsterdam ce matin mais ça ne vous dérange vraiment pas si je me maquille ? Interrogea Ayleen.

\- Ah, j'avais oublié que certains maris sang-purs n'aiment pas voir leurs femmes se maquiller. Franchement, vous pouvez faire comme bon vous semble Ayleen car vous êtes mon épouse et mon égale mais certainement pas ma bonniche donc maquillez-vous si vous en avez envie. D'ailleurs, ma cousine, ma sœur, ma tante le font sans problèmes et ma mère le faisait aussi. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- Oui j'ai vu que Pansy se maquille. Reconnut Ayleen.

\- Et vous l'êtes vous aussi aujourd'hui : bon je ne sais pas si vous mettez du maquillage ou non tous les jours mais l'essentiel c'est que vous vous sentiez bien. Alors faites-vous plaisir si vous souhaitez quelque chose.

\- Oui mais je ne connais pas les marques moldues et celles-ci me semblent un peu trop luxueuses. Répondit Ayleen à la vue des prix. Or la jeune femme n'était pas du tout désireuse de lui faire encore dépenser de l'argent après tous les achats effectués pour elle ou les enfants.

\- Il n'y a pas que des marques luxueuses ici donc vous pouvez trouver des trucs à tous les prix. Parmi les produits britanniques, Pansy aime bien les marques _Rimmel, Soap&amp;Glory, Simple, Atkinsons, The Body shop _et _Lush_ qui sont sur le comptoir là-bas. Elle aime aussi d'autres machins comme _L'Oréal,_ _Pupa_, _Maybelline_ et _Max Factor_. Les prix ne sont pas excessifs car Kenji les offrait déjà à sa sœur durant leur adolescence. Ensuite, il a continué de le faire à chaque anniversaire, Noël ou Tsagaan Sar. Indiqua Gyrin en montrant discrètement un autre comptoir.

\- Ah.

\- Ensuite, vous avez aussi des produits haut de gamme comme _Burberry que _Kenji adore car c'est britannique. En revanche, ma sœur préfère _Clarins,_ _Lancôme, Dior, Dolce&amp;Gabbana, Chanel, Yves St Laurent, Armani, Gucci, Guerlain _et _Givenchy_. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Vous vous y connaissez bien en marques moldues. Estima Ayleen surprise.

\- Je ne les connais pas toutes mais bon j'ai eu l'occasion de les voir car ma sœur réclame toujours ce genre de trucs comme cadeau ou des bijoux. Aussi, nous donnons de l'argent à mon beau-frère pour qu'il nous trouve les cadeaux adéquats à Londres puis nous offrons ces choses à ma sœur au moment des fêtes. Expliqua Gyrin sans préciser qu'il achetait aussi des trucs moldus occidentaux pour ses « amies » avant sa rencontre avec Ayleen.

\- Ah je comprends.

\- Enfin, ne vous inquiétez pas pour les prix : je vous fais confiance pour rester raisonnable comme vous l'avez fait aujourd'hui. Il y a des testeurs donc vous pouvez essayer un peu de tout puis vous choisissez ce qui vous plait pour le moment. Ensuite, vous pourrez toujours acheter d'autres choses au fur et à mesure car on trouve plein de boutiques à Aviemore ou encore à Inverness. L'invita Gyrin.

\- Bon je vais aller regarder. Conclut Ayleen toujours surprise par le contraste entre Malefoy extrêmement pingre à son égard ou celui des enfants et son nouveau mari qui détenait un train de vie bien plus simple mais il faisait déjà de son mieux pour leur faire plaisir dans la limite du raisonnable._ »

Ayleen se mit donc à observer les rayons en compagnie de Pansy qui finit par entraîner Hermione avec elles. Mrs Weasley ne tenait pas à acheter du maquillage car elle n'en mettait jamais, néanmoins, elle observa avec curiosité les produits montrés par Pansy. Cette dernière finit par installer les deux autres femmes abasourdies sur des chaises du bar à ongles présent puis elle leur offrit une séance auprès des moldues qui se chargèrent de manucurer et vernir les ongles des sorcières. Entre-temps, Toorj nota un objet moldu dont Kenji lui avait parlé avant de l'acheter à l'insu de sa femme pour l'insérer parmi les cadeaux de _Tsagaan Sar_. Après leurs achats, le mongol proposa d'aller dîner avant de subir les taquineries de sa femme sur sa gourmandise.

* * *

Ronald suivit le mouvement puis Hermione songea au restaurant très sélect entrevu durant la visite. La jeune femme voulut donc proposer aux autres de s'y rendre, néanmoins, elle nota que les enfants préféraient manifestement le self-service plus familial où le buffet était servi à volonté. La sorcière conserva donc un silence prudent afin de ne pas passer pour une rabat-joie aux yeux d'Hugo déjà désireux de se ruer sur le buffet en compagnie des autres enfants. Elle fit donc la queue comme tous les autres clients pour choisir son plat de résistance avant de s'attarder devant l'immense buffet pendant que les hommes cherchaient des tables.

Ronald fut le premier à repérer un endroit parfait à ses yeux puis il y entraîna le reste du groupe. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Toorj, Pansy mangea un peu plus cette fois-ci au point qu'il alla chercher un second plat avant de révéler à Ayleen surprise la passion de son épouse pour le _fish and Chips_. Archibald contempla Pansy tout en songeant encore une fois qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père malgré ses traits eurasiens. Ayleen curieuse observa ce plat pourtant britannique mais inconnu des sorciers avant de goûter un morceau du _fish&amp;chips_ de Pansy qui affirma en préparer parfois en Mongolie. Ron se souvint alors des pavés de poissons carrés enrobés de chapelure ou même des boulettes petites et grandes servies avec des patates puis Pansy acquiesça :

« _ Oui c'est ça. J'ai fait aussi des _Fish&amp;Chips_ l'autre jour pour être certaine que vos enfants mangent un peu de poisson. Je sais que beaucoup de gamins n'aiment pas ça donc les moldus occidentaux leur donnent des trucs surgelés qu'ils appellent poissons panés. Expliqua Pansy.

\- J'ai jamais donné des poissons panés à mes gosses mais c'est vrai qu'ils ont surtout mangés vos trucs enrobés de chapelure lors de la séance de pêche. En fait, c'est nous qui avons mangé le reste du poisson l'autre jour. Se remémora Ron.

\- On leur cuisine du poisson frais une fois par semaine mais c'est dur de les convaincre de le manger. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Nous, nous avons commencé à les habituer dés leur petite enfance mais on a eu aussi des moments de difficultés avec notre premier fils. En fait, Toorjii mangeait du poisson sans problèmes quand il était bébé mais notre enfant ne voulait plus manger les « _gentils poissons péchés par Aav_ » quand il est rentré à la maternelle à trois ans car ses amis trouvaient ça bizarre. Reconnut Pansy.

\- En fait, les mongols mangent surtout de la viande et des produits laitiers donc le fait de manger du poisson surprenait les autres gamins. Maintenant les choses ont un peu changé car beaucoup de touristes moldus viennent pour la pêche donc quelques mongols s'y mettent aussi. Aussi, la consommation de poisson surprend moins maintenant mais les mongols sont encore trop peu nombreux à en manger. C'est la viande de mouton et les produits laitiers qui dominent le régime alimentaire de tous les mongols. Affirma Toorj.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai transmis le virus de la pêche. Affirma Archibald très fier.

\- C'est vrai car je ne m'y étais jamais intéressé avant de voir des pêcheurs chinois. D'ailleurs, je mangeais du poisson uniquement durant mes voyages en Chine, en Corée ou encore au Japon avec les Adiriig mais pas chez moi. C'est pareil pour les légumes : il y en a très peu chez nous donc je ne sais pas si vous pourriez trouver un végétarien en Mongolie parce qu'il ne pourrait pas se nourrir souvent. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Les températures extrêmes ne permettent pas de cultiver grand-chose là-bas donc ce doit être dur de trouver des légumes. Estima Hermione.

\- En fait, on trouve un peu de pommes de terre, des oignons et des carottes, sinon, il y a bien des conserves ainsi que des produits surgelés chinois ou russes dans les magasins mais ces trucs sont plus chers donc peu de moldus les achètent. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mm, je comprends. Affirma Hermione.

\- Toutefois, les choses commencent un peu à changer car des gens sont en train de monter des serres avec des panneaux solaires donc l'usage de légumes commence à se développer un peu plus. Il y a même un village qui a reçu une équipe de journalistes pour faire un reportage puisque les villageois ont crée un petit potager. Dit Pansy.

\- Mais vous vous êtes anglaise donc vous étiez habituée aux légumes. Vous y avez renoncé après votre installation en Mongolie ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Non, j'envoyais Haje acheter des légumes frais dans l'un des nombreux quartiers sorciers en Chine car ils étaient bien moins chers que dans les magasins moldus d'Oulan-Bator d'après Kenji. Ensuite, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour inciter mon mari et mes enfants à en manger eux aussi. Dit Pansy. _ »

Toorj expliqua également qu'il ne savait pas cuisiner le poisson, ni les légumes durant les premières années de son mariage donc c'était sa femme qui s'en chargeait. Il finit cependant par apprendre à le faire grâce à ses conseils ainsi que les nombreuses recettes asiatiques ou occidentales fournies par Kenji. Face à la soudaine rébellion de Toorjii, le couple avait donc préparé d'avantage de _fish&amp;chips_ pour le convaincre de manger du poisson puis le gamin finit par toucher de nouveau au reste au bout d'un moment. Hermione songea à un détail avant de faire une constatation:

« _ Le _fish&amp;chips_ c'est bien une fois mais c'est très gras. D'ailleurs, Kenji a cuisiné de très bons plats de poissons mais aucun fish and chips c'est donc qu'il est conscient de ce fait. Dit Hermione.

\- C'est certain que je n'en ferai pas tous les jours mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que mon jumeau ne cuisine pas de Fish&amp;Chips. En fait, il vaut mieux éviter de lui en parler car c'était le plat préféré de mon père. Révéla Pansy.

\- Votre père aimait un plat moldu ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui : mon père travaillait avec son frère et mon grand-père avant de bâtir sa fortune. A l'époque il y avait une autre échoppe à coté de la leur. Le propriétaire revenait souvent avec des cornets de _fish and chips_ puis il a fini par les faire goûter à mon père. Depuis c'est devenu son plat préféré au point qu'il s'est fait donner la recette afin de les cuisiner lui-même sans devoir se rendre du coté moldu. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mm, Kenji associe donc ce plat à votre père. Conclut Ron songeur.

\- Exact.

\- Patrick avait accès à plusieurs cuisines du monde y compris les plus raffinées grâce à sa fortune mais le papa de Pansy préférait toujours un plat de _fish and chips_ et un verre de whisky quand il n'était pas en public. Reconnut Archibald tout en songeant à ses repas au bureau avec Patrick ou chez lui en l'absence de ses enfants après le départ de Pansy en pension._ »

Archibald ne dévoila cependant pas en public que Patrick en préparait à ses enfants et sa femme mais surtout à Pansy durant son enfance puisque la petite fille en était aussi friande que lui de _fish&amp;chips_ contrairement à ses frères plutôt amateurs de viandes comme leur mère. Après la mort de son fils aîné, le sorcier ne cuisinait plus lui-même mais il prit l'habitude d'ordonner à ses elfes de cuisiner régulièrement du _fish&amp;chips_ lors des retours de sa fille durant ses vacances. Par contre, il ne faisait rien préparer de particulier pour son fils toujours très désagréable avec lui.

* * *

Au cours du repas, Kushi se dandina comme un paon face aux autres enfants et il affirma que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il montait sur un bateau. Toorjii l'appela aussitôt Pinocchio puis Nansal le traita de menteur mais Kushi insista :

« _ Moi je suis déjà monté sur un bateau pas vrai Eej ? Insista Kushi.

\- Et quand ça puisque tu étais tout le temps avec nous et nous ne sommes jamais montés sur un navire. Répliquèrent ses frères.

\- Maman et Aav ont porté ma potion avec eux sur le bateau sorcier quand ils sont allés à Hong-Kong puis je me suis retrouvé dans le ventre de Maman donc je suis monté sur un bateau avant vous ! Affirma Kushi.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai mais bon ce n'est pas pareil. Expliqua Toorjii.

\- Non Toorjii : Kushi a raison donc il est monté sur une jonque sorcière avec Aav et Eej. Affirma Nansal.

\- Ah tu vois Toorjii ! Triompha Kushi.

\- Bon alors dans ce cas, moi j'ai pris le train avant vous trois car j'étais dans le ventre de Maman quand Aav et elles sont rentrés à Altaï après avoir été chercher ma potion Bébé. Reprit Toorjii pour se donner contenance.

\- Alors je me suis baigné au onsen avant vous dans ce cas parce qu'ils ont emmené ma potion au Japon puis Maman s'est baignée avec moi dans son ventre ! Claironna Nansal.

\- Et moi j'ai voyagé à cheval avant vous alors car Maman a utilisé ma potion pendant un trekking à cheval. Affirma Severus sous les éclats de rire d'Archibald face à la fantaisie du couple manifestement désireux de créer une atmosphère romantique au moment de l'utilisation de ses potions Bébé.

\- Non on avait fait du cheval avant toi puisque nous étions déjà nés et je suis aussi allé au onsen avant toi Nansal car Papa et Maman transplanaient avec moi au Japon pour la journée quand elle n'avait pas encore bu ta potion. Claironna Toorjii.

\- Bon les enfants vous ne voulez pas aller chercher des desserts ? Je vous accompagne. Proposa Pansy cramoisie avant d'entraîner les gosses avec elle.

\- Dis donc tu as beaucoup de fantaisie Robert : maintenant je comprends pourquoi ta femme t'appelle _Tornade Ambulante_. S'esclaffa Archibald après le départ des enfants ainsi que de sa bru.

\- Mais non je suis comme tout le monde : tous les couples qui utilisent une potion bébé ont probablement cherché un cadre romantique pour le faire. Répondit Toorj.

\- Mm, c'est possible : j'avoue ne rien connaitre de ces choses car tu as été conçu de façon traditionnelle. Reconnut son père.

\- C'est stressant et triste de devoir se soumettre à tous les examens nécessaires pour obtenir les potions Bébé. Une fois les potions prêtes, Pansy et moi avons décidé d'utiliser l'une d'elle tout de suite avant de choisir au hasard celle de Toorjii. C'était la première fois que nous en avions une entre les mains donc nous avions très peur de la briser en cas de transplanage. Du coup, nous sommes retournés à Altaï en train puisqu'aucun de nous ne conduisait, ni ne voulait prendre de taxi brousse pour rentrer. Raconta Toorj.

\- Mm, je comprends vos craintes : j'avais peur de faire tomber la potion de Rose moi aussi. Avoua Ron.

\- Oui mais bon vous n'aviez pas un énorme trajet à faire entre le laboratoire sorcier de Londres et votre jolie maison. Nous par contre nous avions de nombreuses heures de train entre Oulan-Bator et Altaï donc Kenji nous avait réservé un wagon-lit pour la nuit. Une fois dans notre compartiment, nous n'avons pas arrêté de parler à la potion durant la première heure tout en imaginant notre futur bébé. Ensuite, nous n'avons plus résisté donc je vous laisse deviner la suite puisque Pansy attendait notre fils le lendemain matin. C'est pour ça que Toorjii dit qu'il a pris le train avant ses frères. Dit simplement Toorj.

\- Sacré Toorj t'as fabriqué Toorjii sur une couchette de train. Le taquina Gyrin.

\- Non j'avais transformé les couchettes en un lit bien confortable avant de lancer des sortilèges de silence pour ne pas déranger les voisins. Ensuite, on a fini par comprendre que nos autres potions bébés ne seraient pas brisées par le transplanage donc j'emmenais Pansy passer un week-end en amoureux quand on voulait avoir un nouveau bébé. S'esclaffa Toorj.

\- Pourquoi Pansy n'a simplement pas bu sa potion ? Demanda Ron sans réaliser sa gaffe.

\- C'est vous qui me posez la question Ron ? Demanda Toorj surpris.

\- Euh…

\- Vous avez probablement du faire pareil quand vous avez vu vos potions Bébé non ? Franchement, je me serai senti vraiment con et exclu par ma propre femme si Pansy avait pris sa potion toute seule devant moi ou dans une autre pièce, voire, au laboratoire devant tout le personnel. Je ne suis pas le donneur de sperme de ma femme mais son mari donc nous avons fait nos enfants à deux. Insista Toorj sans se douter de la gêne d'Hermione et le soudain dépit de Ron car son épouse avait bu ses deux potions directement au laboratoire devant le médicomage et lui-même. _ »

XXXX

Ils changèrent cependant de sujet au moment du retour des enfants en compagnie de Pansy mais Hermione inquiète nota le soudain rembrunissement de Ron. La jeune femme lui proposa d'aller chercher leurs desserts avant de l'entraîner avec elle. Ronald ne dit rien et songea simplement que son épouse le considérait vraiment comme un glouton. Il finit cependant par chasser ses pensées après les affirmations d'Hermione qui s'était penchée vers lui sous le prétexte de l'aider à choisir sa pâtisserie :

« _ Ron je n'ai jamais songé à t'exclure quand j'ai bu les potions Bébé au laboratoire. Affirma-t-elle.

\- Oui. Répondit simplement son mari.

\- Tu étais aussi excité que moi car nous avons longuement attendu nos potions. Rappela-t-elle.

\- Oui. Reconnut Ron.

\- Tu te souviens de tes propos quand tu tenais la potion de Rose entre tes mains ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Mm…

\- Tu m'as dit : prends-la tout de suite Hermione comme ça nous aurons enfin notre petit bébé. Insista Hermione.

\- C'est vrai. Se souvint Ron.

\- Ensuite, nous sommes rentrés et nous avons fait l'amour donc nous avons conçu Rosie et Hugo ensemble tu m'entends ? Reprit la jeune femme.

\- …

\- Chaque couple a son point de vue sur la chose donc Toorj et Pansy agissent de manière différente que nous mais en aucun cas, je ne t'ai exclu, ni ne te considère comme un donneur. Insista Hermione.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Répondit Ron conscient de sa propre impatience ce jour-là au point de presser Hermione de prendre la potion tout de suite au lieu de la ramener à la maison.

\- Bon alors ça va.

\- Mais c'est dommage qu'on n'a pas pensé à faire un truc romantique nous aussi. Déplora Ron.

\- On l'a fait à notre manière c'est tout. Affirma Hermione rassurée par la vision de son mari redevenu serein._ »

Les deux adultes choisirent un dessert avant de retourner auprès des autres. A la fin du repas, Hugo proposa de se rendre au cinéma puisqu'il y avait un film d'animation pour enfants à l'affiche.

* * *

Scott et Crissy ne comprenaient pas ce dont il s'agissait mais ils virent l'enthousiasme des autres enfants puis les enfants demandèrent aussitôt à leur père s'ils pouvaient s'y rendre eux aussi. Gyrin songeur acquiesça car ce serait un bon moyen de les occuper au lieu de les confiner tout de suite dans une cabine. A la fin, Archibald proposa de garder Saejin pendant la séance car le film ne l'intéressait pas puis Ron put enfin passer le fameux moment en famille tant attendu :

«_ A la fin nous y sommes arrivés. Dit-il à sa femme tout en s'asseyant de son siège.

\- De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Nous sommes enfin venus au cinéma ensemble avec Hugo comme tu l'avais promis. Expliqua Ron.

\- Ah oui. Dit Hermione soudainement gênée.

\- Il nous a fallu venir aux Pays-Bas puis monter sur un navire pour aller au cinéma. Estima Ron.

\- On aurait fini par le faire à Londres. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas puisque tu es toujours trop occupée. Nos amis ont du te « kidnapper » pour te retenir avec nous aujourd'hui. Dit Ron.

\- Ron, j'ai du travail. Se justifia Hermione.

\- Mouais mais bon n'oublie pas que Rose passe déjà moins de temps avec nous puisqu'elle est à Poudlard puis Hugo la suivra bientôt. Aussi, tu ne devrais pas rester tout le temps à ton bureau sinon, tu finiras par ne pas avoir vécu grand-chose avec eux tant qu'ils sont là. Ils finiront par quitter la maison un jour tu sais ? Insista Ron.

\- Il y a encore beaucoup de temps pour ça. Protesta Hermione surprise.

\- Je ne crois pas : les enfants grandissent trop vite donc maintenant je comprends la tristesse ma mère quand nous partions à Poudlard ou encore son désarroi quand nous avons quitté le Terrier de manière définitive. Confessa Ron.

\- …

\- Les enfants feront pareil un jour puis je resterai seul. Se lamenta Ron.

\- Mais non, je serai là. Rappela Hermione surprise.

\- Je l'espère Hermione mais tu es plus souvent au travail qu'à la maison. Conclut Ron avant de chasser ses pensées pour suivre le film sans se soucier de la soudaine anxiété de sa femme._ »

Le sorcier connaissait le principe de la télévision et conclut que le cinéma était un peu comme un téléviseur mais en plus grand. Il apprécia cependant la séance et se détendit avant de sortir de la salle à regret. De son coté, Gyrin apprécia aussi cette séance où il expliqua discrètement plusieurs choses à Ayleen et leurs enfants surpris par la technologie moldue. Le sorcier nota qu'il y aurait un autre film d'ici peu, néanmoins, Pansy affirma qu'il y avait des spectacles à bord avant de proposer d'en profiter. Les sorciers curieux acquiescèrent puis la jeune femme alla chercher Saejin et son beau-père avant de revenir en leur compagnie.

Durant le spectacle, les enfants applaudirent les différents numéros avant de regretter la fin des festivités. Toutefois, les yeux de Scott commencèrent à se fermer malgré les négations de l'enfant. D'ailleurs, Ayleen souhaitait se coucher tout comme Pansy qui devait conduire demain. En revanche, Archibald affirma prendre un verre au bar avant d'inviter les membres du groupe à l'y rejoindre si jamais ils ne trouvaient pas leur sommeil.

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur de sa cabine, Gyrin proposa à sa famille d'utiliser la salle de bains en premier. Ayleen s'occupa d'abord de Crissy donc le mongol discuta de tout et de rien avec Scott pour le mettre plus à l'aise mais sans forcer ses confidences. Au bout d'un moment, Ayleen sortit avec Crissy puis Scott se rendit dans la salle de bains pendant que Gyrin aidait sa femme à border la fillette. De son coté, Scott s'observa dans le miroir de la salle de bains puis il se dénuda afin de se contempler dans son intégralité. Effectivement, l'enfant curieux désirait s'observer complètement pour apprendre à maîtriser son nouveau corps.

Le jeune garçon se contorsionna donc de son mieux pour pouvoir observer son dos à présent lisse puisque la transformation avait effacé les traces de coups, néanmoins, les blessures de son âme ne se cicatriseraient pas aussi rapidement. L'enfant ne put s'empêcher de se demander si son premier père était peiné par son décès mais Scott chassa aussitôt ses pensées car ce type était probablement content de sa disparition. Il finit donc par se glisser sous la douche où le jet d'eau se confondit avec les larmes de l'enfant.

Au bout d'un moment, Scott finit par sortir de la douche et observa son nouveau pyjama ainsi que ses sous-vêtements neufs également nettoyés par sa mère à l'aide de nombreux _Recurvite_. Scott finit par les enfiler puis il appela sa mère pour lui dire qu'il avait fini car elle lui avait demandé de le prévenir afin de pouvoir parler d'un détail en toute intimité. La sorcière le rejoignit aussitôt avec les paquets avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Tiens Scott : cela peut peut-être t'intéresser.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'étonna l'enfant.

\- Ce sont des sous-vêtements et un bas de pyjama absorbants. Il y a aussi une alarme. Dit Ayleen pour ne pas mortifier son fils.

\- Des quoi ? Reprit Scott abasourdi.

\- Ce sont des trucs pour les adolescents mais aussi les adultes qui ont des problèmes la nuit. Éluda Ayleen.

\- Tu veux me faire mettre des couches comme celles de Crissy à mon âge ? S'insurgea Scott blessé après l'examen de la photographie sur le paquet de couches.

\- Ce ne sont pas des couches comme celles des bébés : ce sont des choses adaptées aux personnes qui souffrent d'énurésie Scott et il n'y a rien d'honteux à ça. Affirma sa mère.

\- Mais ce sont des trucs pour les gens qui font pipi au lit Maman : j'ai honte. Ce machin va se voir en plus. S'inquiéta Scott.

\- Non ces couches ne se voient pas car elles sont plus discrètes que celles des bébés, sinon, tu peux aussi utiliser ce pantalon car il agit plus ou moins de la même manière. Enfin, il y a aussi l'alarme qui s'applique sur le pantalon ou le caleçon et sonne dés la première goutte si tu as une fuite. Résuma Ayleen avant de lui donner d'autres explications.

\- …

\- Apparemment les enfants de Pansy ont utilisé ces choses eux aussi mais ils ne le disent pas. Affirma Ayleen.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Scott.

\- Oui et apparemment ça va mieux depuis. Insista Ayleen pour réconforter son fils au sujet des couches, de l'alarme ou du pantalon si ses « cousins » les utilisaient eux aussi.

\- Et les autres ne leur disent rien ? Demanda Scott en songeant aux moqueries de ses camarades à Poudlard.

\- Non ils ne disent rien car c'est très discret. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais ces choses sont là pour t'aider en attendant de « guérir ». Édulcora Ayleen.

\- Mais si je ne guérissais jamais ? Paniqua Scott.

\- Scorpius…

\- Non Scott Maman : pas Scorpius, je ne veux plus jamais entendre ce nom. L'interrompit Scott.

\- D'accord : Scott tu étais stressé par ce que nous avons vécu mais les choses seront différentes maintenant car ton nouveau papa va nous aider au lieu de te blesser comme _L'AUTRE_ donc je suis persuadée que tu finiras par guérir.

\- Mais j'ai honte de mettre ces trucs devant lui. Protesta Scott cramoisi.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Scott : Gyrin m'a dit qu'il a eu les même problèmes lui aussi jusqu'à ses onze ans et demi. Révéla Ayleen.

\- Ah bon : il t'a dit ça quand ? S'étonna Scott abasourdi.

-Tout à l'heure pendant que tu étais dans la salle de bains et que nous examinions ces choses. Gyrin m'a dit que ces trucs l'auraient bien arrangé à ton âge car il était perturbé par le départ de sa mère avec un autre homme ou encore la préférence de son père pour sa sœur considérée comme la seule victime de la situation.

\- Je ne m'en doutais pas. Avoua Scott surpris.

\- Moi non plus : Scott, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir su t'aider avant mais je ne savais pas que ces choses existaient. Sinon, je te jure que je me serai débrouillée pour aller chez les moldus et t'acheter ces trucs quitte à voler les Malefoy pour trouver l'argent nécessaire au lieu de te laisser aller à Poudlard ainsi. S'excusa Ayleen.

\- Maman je le sais donc tu n'as pas à demander pardon, enfin tu as tout fait pour me protéger contre L'AUTRE. Protesta Scott sincère,

\- …

\- Mais Aav il a vraiment fait pipi au lit jusqu'à ses onze ans et demi ? Reprit l'enfant très intéressé et qui appela Gyrin Aav.

\- Oui : apparemment il a cessé au bout de quelques mois après sa rentrée à l'école mais Gyrin dit que c'était dur au début car il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher aux autres en se levant toujours à l'avance et en lançant des tonnes de _Recurvite_ avant le réveil de ses camarades.

\- Il a fait comme moi. Réalisa Scott surpris.

\- Oui c'est vrai et il m'a dit qu'il est disposé à en parler si tu veux. Gyrin veut t'aider. Affirma Ayleen.

\- Euh oui surement mais je ne sais pas si je veux en parler de suite. Hésita Scott perturbé par tous les changements survenus en si peu de temps.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis: vous en parlerez quand tu le souhaiteras. L'essentiel c'est que tu saches qu'on tient vraiment à toi et que nous n'avons pas honte de toi. Donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de la réaction d'Aav car il peut comprendre ton problème et ne te dira rien de désobligeant à ce sujet. Insista sa mère._ »

Ensuite, le jeune garçon voulut examiner le pantalon, l'alarme ainsi que les couches en toute intimité donc Ayleen sortit. Partagé entre l'appréhension, le soulagement face à une hypothétique solution et la honte, Scott finit par saisir une couche afin de l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait pas d'épingles à nourrice comme les anciennes couches sorcière de Crissy, Scott nota également que les couches étaient jetables donc sa mère ne devrait pas les laver. Le jeune garçon contempla aussi le pantalon bleu et voulut tester son étanchéité en renversant de l'eau dessus. L'enfant constata l'absorption du liquide mais il observa avec envie son nouveau pyjama bien plus plaisant à ses yeux que ce pantalon en polyuréthane d'après l'étiquette.

Il lut également la notice de l'alarme stop pipi, néanmoins, Scott n'avait pas envie de la tester ce soir même si sa mère aurait pu lancer des sortilèges de silence pour éviter de réveiller les autres. A la fin, Scott décida donc de tester les couches avant d'en enfiler une malgré sa gêne. Le jeune garçon surpris constata avec soulagement que ce n'était pas contraignant puis il remit son bas de pyjama. Ensuite, il s'observa dans la glace et tata de tous les cotés afin de s'assurer que l'épaisseur du tissu ne laissait pas entrevoir la couche. Au bout d'un moment, il se sentit enfin prêt et rejoignit les autres.

Gyrin le salua avant d'aider Ayleen à le border puis le mongol s'éclipsa pour se changer. Scott tenta d'attendre son retour mais l'enfant épuisé s'endormit rapidement sous le regard d'Ayleen rassurée. La jeune femme attendit le retour de son mari et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de se coucher également. Gyrin en fit de même tout en songeant aux changements vécus ces derniers jours mais qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas…

* * *

Du coté des Weasley, Ron avait affirmé utiliser la salle de bains en dernier. Lily et Hugo furent donc les premiers à l'utiliser puis Hermione. En l'absence de son épouse, le rouquin observait avec appréhension le lit double tout en se demandant s'il devait s'y allonger ou utiliser sa baguette pour rendre leur aspect normal aux deux couchettes. En réalité, Ronald était loin de se douter que Pansy avait insisté auprès de son mari pour effectuer la transformation dans l'espoir de provoquer un léger rapprochement du couple grâce à la mezzanine. Certes, la Serpentarde ne songeait aucunement à une nuit torride entre les Weasley en présence des enfants, néanmoins, le fait de dormir ensemble pour une fois pourrait peut-être inciter les deux adultes à discuter enfin franchement entre eux. Conscient de la gravité des problèmes des Weasley après les révélations de Kushi sur les propos d'Hugo, Toorj s'était finalement incliné avant de s'exécuter.

Le rouquin soucieux tourna en rond dans la cabine pendant que les enfants s'amusaient avec leurs nouveaux jouets. D'ailleurs, son malaise était partagé par Hermione puisque la jeune femme l'avait chassé de leur chambre des mois plus tôt. De plus, les « maux de ventre » de Ron durant leurs tentatives d'ébats étaient également un sujet tabou donc elle se demandait comment agir ce soir. La sorcière s'attarda un bon moment sous la douche avant de revêtir son pyjama. Une fois sortie de la salle de bains, elle nota les enfants déjà couchés dans leurs couchettes respectives et Ron encore debout sous le prétexte d'attendre son tour pour filer à la salle de bains.

Le sorcier salua le retour d'Hermione puis il s'engouffra dans la salle de bains. Entre-temps, son épouse borda les enfants et saisit les livres achetés à la boutique avant de les emmener avec elle à la mezzanine afin de se donner contenance au moment du retour de Ron. La jeune femme commença donc sa lecture et en oublia le reste au point de ne pas s'apercevoir du retour de Ron en proie au doute mais qui s'était enfin décidé à la rejoindre. Le sorcier observa sa femme plongée dans sa lecture puis il ressentit un immense soulagement en l'absence de reproches sur son arrivée tardive mais aussi un peu de désappointement face à son indifférence. Certes, le rouquin ne songeait pas à des câlins en présence des gosses en-dessous, néanmoins, il aurait aimé pouvoir discuter un peu, ne serait-ce que des choses entrevues durant la journée. Ron dépité tenta donc d'attirer l'attention de sa femme :

« _ Hermione. Tenta Ronald.

\- …

\- Hermione ? Insista Ron.

\- Oh Ron, tu es sorti de la salle de bains ? Dit Hermione qui s'était enfin détachée de son livre.

\- Oui. Dit le sorcier avant de se glisser sous la couette même s'il n'osa pas s'approcher de sa femme.

\- Bon bonne nuit alors. Dit Hermione qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire après le fiasco de leurs dernières tentatives.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil. Avoua Ron.

\- Mm, tu veux un livre ? Proposa Hermione avant de lui montrer les siens.

\- Euh non merci c'est gentil mais tes bouquins ne sont pas vraiment pour moi. Enfin, je n'ai pas envie de lire maintenant ceux achetés au musée ce matin.

\- Tu veux grignoter ? J'ai acheté des trucs tout à l'heure. Proposa Hermione.

\- Non je n'ai pas faim merci. Répondit Ron.

\- Il n'y a pas de télé dans la cabine donc je ne sais pas quoi te proposer pour t'occuper en attendant de trouver le sommeil. Avoua Hermione.

\- On peut discuter un peu si tu veux. Proposa Ron.

\- Oui d'accord.

\- Alors la journée t'a plu ? Demanda Ron.

\- Ce n'était pas mal. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Pas mal ? C'était génial tu veux dire ! S'exclama Ron surpris.

\- Chut Ron les enfants dorment.

\- Ouais je disais que c'était vraiment génial. _Affirma Ron après avoir lancé un _sortilège de silence_. _ Je me suis vraiment amusé aujourd'hui et Hugo aussi.

\- Oui j'ai vu : je ne sais pas ce qui lui plaisait le plus entre l'Océanium, la péniche, les boutiques chinoises ou la Rosalie. Renchérit Hermione songeuse.

\- C'est difficile à dire mais tu as noté combien il était heureux de passer une journée entière avec nous deux ? Tenta Ron.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

\- J'aimerai bien qu'on refasse ça dimanche prochain : on pourrait passer la journée à Londres ou ailleurs tous les trois ? Proposa Ron.

\- Je dois d'abord voir si c'est possible et comment vont les choses au travail. Dit aussitôt Hermione.

\- Hermione : tu ne travailles pas le dimanche en théorie. Rappela Ron déçu.

\- Oui mais j'ai manqué une journée entière donc je vais devoir rattraper le temps perdu. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Tu trouve que passer la journée avec moi c'est du temps perdu ? S'insurgea Ron blessé.

\- Non absolument pas mais je ne peux pas m'absenter plusieurs fois par semaine et puis je dois rattraper mes heures.

\- Hermione tu fais tellement d'heures supplémentaires que rien ne te sera retiré de ta paye. Estima Ron.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'argent Ron mais de conscience et responsabilités. Tu abandonnerais Georges plusieurs jours de suite toi ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Non. Reconnut Ron.

\- C'est pareil pour moi Ron mais ne t'inquiètes pas : on fera une sortie un autre dimanche. Promit Ron.

\- J'espère. Bon j'irai en Ecosse, si on ne passe pas la journée ensemble dimanche.

\- Tu veux aller chez Pansy ?

\- Oui : ils vont probablement avoir besoin d'aide pour tout ranger avant leur fête : Tsagaan Sar tu te souviens ? Rappela Ron peu désireux de passer le dimanche seul

\- Ah oui. Bonne Nuit Ron. Dit seulement Hermione gênée.

\- Bonne Nuit Hermione. Répondit Ron avant de se tourner de son coté. _ »

XXXX

Le sorcier ne parvint cependant pas à rester en place puis Hermione elle-même retint plusieurs soupirs face à ses mouvements. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ron se redressa et reprit la parole :

« _ Je n'arrive pas à dormir Hermione : ça te dérange si je vais rejoindre Archibald ?

\- Tu crois qu'il ne dort pas encore ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Non ce n'est même pas minuit. Les autres sont fatigués à cause du décalage horaire mais pas lui.

\- Ron on ne peut pas laisser les enfants seuls donc je ne peux pas t'accompagner. Dit Hermione.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, il ne m'arrivera rien en compagnie d'Archibald et puis je vais juste boire un verre avec lui pas danser. Plaisanta Ron.

\- Bon à tout à l'heure alors. Répondit Hermione rassurée par les propos de son mari._ »

Ron finit donc par se rhabiller avant de sortir pour rejoindre Archibald au bar sans se soucier de sa femme qui de toute façon ne songeait pas à lui mais seulement à son travail ou ses livres en ce moment.

* * *

De leur coté, Pansy et Toorj s'étaient enfin couchés après avoir bordé les enfants. Le sorcier ne put alors s'empêcher de l'interroger sur les Weasley. Toorj était loin d'être un modèle et le savait fort bien, néanmoins, le sorcier n'aurait pas supporté les remarques d'Hermione s'il fut à la place de Ronald. Pansy modéra les propos de son époux, néanmoins, elle reconnut le coté autoritaire de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. La psychomage n'entendait cependant pas livrer toutes ses impressions à Toorj sur le malaise de la jeune femme ou encore ses frustrations car les Weasley deviendraient ses patients. Elle finit donc par tenter de conclure la conversation par quelques anecdotes :

« _ Je les ai souvent vu faire de grandes choses ensemble ou se disputer à Poudlard : c'était déjà leur mode de communication. Affirma Pansy.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Confirma la jeune femme.

\- J'ai du mal à imaginer Ron se disputer avec sa femme : je le trouve plutôt soumis à Hermione, sauf lors de leur altercation à la station de skis ou quand il lui a fait quelques remarques à Amsterdam. Avoua Toorj abasourdi.

\- Je peux t'assurer que Ronald détenait un caractère très fort à Poudlard : c'était _une grande gueule_ comme dirait mon frère. Insista Pansy.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il est devenu aussi peu sur de lui maintenant ? S'étonna le sorcier.

\- La guerre, la mort de son frère puis son travail à Azkaban l'ont probablement marqué. Estima Pansy.

\- Mm oui c'est vrai que la perte de son frère a du le bouleverser. _Reconnut Toorj. _ Mais tu crois que c'est ça qui l'a changé à ce point ? Reprit Toorj.

\- Je ne sais pas : les aléas de la vie changent parfois les gens. Hermione est une personne gentille tu sais mais elle a des soucis. Edulcora Pansy.

\- Alors Hermione a probablement beaucoup de soucis comme tu dis si elle était plus gentille avant. J'ai vraiment eu de la peine pour Ron l'autre jour quand nous avons parlé d'exposer ses œuvres et qu'elle doutait de ses capacités. Aujourd'hui Hermione l'a également blessé en le traitant de _Gentleman Greedy_. Pansy : cette femme l'a rabaissé publiquement devant nous et tout à l'heure elle ne lui laissait rien acheter avant ton intervention donc je me demande comment elle le traite chez eux quand ils sont seuls ou uniquement devant leurs gosses. Avoua Toorj.

\- Elle s'est ensuite excusée à sa manière au marché aux fleurs Toorj.

\- Oui d'accord mais elle est trop autoritaire avec lui et elle l'a humilié devant nous mais surtout leur gosse. C'est grave ça. Dit Toorj.

\- Euh, je n'ai pas été correcte moi non plus quand je t'ai traité d'idiot et de crétin devant les garçons après l'apparition de Saejin. Modéra Pansy penaude.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil Pansy : tu étais sous le choc après la découverte de la vérité sur notre fille donc ce fut la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. En plus tu t'es excusée envers moi pour tes propos et ce devant les enfants donc ils ont compris que ton éclat n'était pas volontaire mais du à ton choc. Rappela son mari.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas bien.

\- Franchement, Pansy tu n'es pas seulement un psychomage mais un être humain aussi. Tu avais donc parfaitement le droit d'exploser après ton placement à l'asile, ta répudiation, toutes tes années de galère, mon attitude méfiante envers toi, mon soi-disant mariage avec une autre puis la naissance de Saejin depuis l'utérus de Tsetseg ! Protesta Toorj.

\- Oui mais bon je ne devais pas faire un tel coup d'éclat devant les enfants car nous devions régler nos problèmes entre nous et non les mêler à ces choses. Se reprocha Pansy.

\- Ils l'ont oublié depuis et moi aussi car nous avons parfaitement compris que tu n'as pas dit ces choses par méchanceté envers moi ou pour me dénigrer à leurs yeux mais parce que tu venais de craquer après le coup de grâce causé par l'arrivée surprise de Saejin. Affirma Toorj.

\- C'est vrai que je n'ai plus rien compris sur le coup avant de me défouler quelques instants. Reconnut Pansy.

\- C'est normal : t'as tenu plus de quatre ans sans broncher pour ne pas retourner à l'asile. Par Gengis Khan, Pansy je ne serai pas resté aussi polie à ta place donc j'aurais donné des coups de pieds au cul bien sentis à mon mari avant de le jeter dehors au lieu de le reprendre à la maison. La rassura Toorj.

\- Comme si j'aurais pu te jeter dehors alors que je t'aime même si je faisais semblant de pas vouloir te reprendre au début ! Mais bon je n'aurais pas du exploser devant les enfants. Se reprocha la sorcière.

\- Je te l'ai dit : ils ont compris la situation. Enfin, Pansy ne t'inquiètes pas car je sais fort bien que tu m'aimes vraiment sinon tu ne m'aurais pas accueilli chez toi quand je me suis retrouvé mis à la porte par les Adiriig. Tu ne savais alors rien du tout sur Saejin, ni sur ma chasteté durant mon soi-disant mariage mais tu m'as accueilli quand même. Rappela Toorj.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu te tourner le dos, même si, je ne voulais pas m'avouer mon espoir de te récupérer maintenant que tu avais enfin repris tes esprits. Enfin, j'aurais probablement accepté aussi ta fille si ce n'était pas Saejin mais l'enfant de Tsetseg que tu aurais ramené de la maternité. Confessa Pansy.

\- J'en ai conscience donc je sais que tu m'aimes vraiment et tu ne me dénigreras jamais volontairement devant nos enfants ou les gens en général. Aussi, je ne t'en veux pas pour un éclat du à toutes les choses que tu as subies. La rassura Toorj.

\- C'est probablement la même chose pour Hermione: je ne pense pas qu'elle veut dénigrer son mari mais elle ne se rend pas compte de la portée de ses propos. Hermione me semble très malheureuse et fait souffrir les autres sans le réaliser. Éluda Pansy car elle ne voulait pas en dire trop.

\- Oui d'accord mais c'est triste de voir ça donc j'espère vraiment qu'Hermione va se reprendre et changer d'attitude grâce à la thérapie. Conclut Toorj._ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de toutes ces conversations et en particulier celle de Ron et Hermione ?**_


	91. Le retour à la réalité

_**Bonjour à tous et bon dimanche, **_

_**Je m'excuse pour l'énorme retard de parution mais j'ai passé le mois de janvier en France (et prolongé jusqu'aux premiers jours de février) donc je n'ai pas pu beaucoup publié. Merci à Rose-Eliade et Guest pour leurs reviews.**_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Scott ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de s'interroger sur les lieux à la vue de la cabine. Toutefois, la vision de l'adulte endormi dans la couchette d'en face puis celle de sa mère ou encore le lit parapluie de Crissy auprès d'Ayleen lui fit revenir les événements de la veille en mémoire. Le jeune garçon souleva légèrement la couverture avant de constater avec soulagement la propreté de ses draps. Il contempla ensuite Gyrin ou _Aav_ tout en s'efforçant de ne plus songer à son ancien _Daddy_ Draco Malefoy désireux de le vendre au premier type venu pour payer ses dettes de jeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'enfant se leva afin de se rendre dans la salle de bains. Il observa de nouveau son reflet dans son miroir pour apprivoiser sa nouvelle apparence. Scott profita aussi de ce moment de tranquillité pour se débarrasser du _sous-vêtement absorbant_ (puisqu'il n'aimait pas employer le terme couche) avant de le cacher au fond de la poubelle.

Une fois _l'accessoire_ dissimulé aux yeux de sa famille, le jeune garçon songea que ce genre de choses n'était pas si mal finalement car leur utilisation lui permettait d'éviter de tremper ses draps. Après ses ablutions, Scott finit par sortir de la salle de bains et salua ses parents manifestement réveillé depuis peu d'après leurs propos. En réalité, Ayleen n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit car elle était en proie à différentes émotions dont la peur de l'inconnu et le soulagement face à sa fuite du Manoir Malefoy. De son coté, Gyrin s'était réveillé à plusieurs reprises pour s'assurer de la présence réelle de sa famille. A l'aube, les deux adultes s'étaient ensuite aperçus de leurs réveils respectifs avant de discuter un peu pour apprendre à se connaitre. Toutefois, les sorciers avaient ensuite simulé un profond sommeil au moment du réveil du jeune garçon pour ne pas le troubler.

Une minute plus tard, Scott se tourna vers Crissy en train de se réveiller. La fillette à moitié endormie eut un peu de mal à se remémorer les événements de la veille et s'interrogea donc un moment sur les trois personnes en face d'elle. L'enfant commença à paniquer, néanmoins, les explications édulcorées de ses parents ou encore Scott mais surtout la gentillesse de Gyrin l'apaisèrent rapidement. La fillette rassurée se souvint ensuite de l'homme, ses actes de la veille, les propos de Scott sur leur VRAI PAPA ou AAV ainsi que leur véritable apparence, Lilas le hibou, la Rosalie, la maison en Écosse avant de s'accrocher au sorcier bien plus affectueux que _le méchant blond_. La fillette ravie finit donc sur les genoux du mongol heureux puis elle se mit à jouer avec lui sans se soucier du reste et sous le regard des deux autres membres de la famille.

En son for intérieur, Ayleen songea à la justesse des propos de son fils sur la rapidité de Crissy à accepter leur nouvelle vie grâce à son papa actuel bien plus gentil avec elle que Malefoy et qui lui ferait donc rapidement oublier le reste. La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle-même finirait par se rapprocher de son nouveau mari, néanmoins, la sorcière ne regrettait pas du tout son choix à la vue de la soudaine sérénité de sa fille. Enfin, Ayleen estimait que son fils serait également bien plus suivi par son nouveau père donc il retrouverait progressivement confiance en lui grâce à Gyrin qui lui ferait comprendre qu'un homme n'était pas forcement violent, ni cruel.

XXXX

Pendant ce temps, Ron s'éveilla aussi sous le regard d'Hermione consciente du problème de son mari même s'il refusait d'en parler, Aussi, elle savait qu'il ne s'était aucunement intéressé à une femme hier soir. La jeune femme écouta donc avec curiosité les louanges de son mari sur le flair de Mac Kintosh pour les affaires. D'ailleurs, l'écossais lui avait donné quelques pistes pour développer le commerce des Weasley à l'étranger. La sorcière chassa ensuite ses pensées à la vue d'Hugo qui venait de grimper à l'échelle pour rejoindre ses parents dans la mezzanine. Heureux de trouver ses géniteurs ensemble pour une fois, le jeune garçon s'immisça dans le lit pour passer un moment en famille tous les trois.

XXXX

De leur coté, les trois premiers garçons des Mac Kintosh-Parkinson se préparaient dans un joyeux brouhaha pendant que Kushi imitait Hugo. Avant le retour de son père au bercail, le petit garçon n'avait jamais vu une telle entente entre ses géniteurs donc il voulait en profiter un peu sans devoir partager ces choses avec sa fratrie. Aussi, Kushi s'était débrouillé pour rester avec ses parents la veille afin de pouvoir les rejoindre dans leur lit ce matin comme ses frères le faisaient auparavant d'après leurs récits. Au bout d'un moment, il dut cependant accepter de se lever en raison de l'heure tardive.

* * *

Une fois tout le monde prêt, les sorciers utilisèrent leurs baguettes pour remettre toutes les cabines dans leur état initial avant de se retrouver dans le couloir. Ils se rendirent ensemble à la cafeteria pour le petit-déjeuner puis Ron proposa d'aller sur le pont afin d'admirer le paysage. Hugo en profita pour faire poser ses parents sous l'objectif des Mac Kintosh-Parkinson. Ronald affirma ensuite utiliser certains clichés plus tard afin de peindre de nouvelles peintures grâce aux paysages entrevus. Il voulait aussi encadrer les photos de sa propre famille. Les sorciers restèrent un moment sur le pont avant de se rendre aux véhicules. Durant le trajet, Pansy contacta son frère pour l'avertir de son arrivée. Kenji rassuré discuta un moment avec elle au sujet de son itinéraire avant de lui donner quelques conseils puis il raccrocha.

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas Ron mais Archibald qui se mit au volant du mini-van puisque le rouquin partirait d'ici peu. L'écossais conduisait depuis des décennies sur les routes britanniques donc il démarra sans problèmes au moment où les moldus autorisèrent enfin les véhicules à partir. Les enfants curieux s'agglutinèrent aussitôt aux vitres des deux véhicules puisqu'ils quittaient _le ventre du bateau_ selon Kushi. Les deux véhicules roulèrent quelques minutes et finirent par se retrouver dans la file des engins stationnés devant la douane. Effectivement, les passages du ferry étaient contraints de se soumettre à un tel contrôle puisque la Grande-Bretagne maintenait toujours le contrôle à ses frontières. Afin de ne pas arriver en retard à leur travail respectif, les Weasley saluèrent donc leurs amis dans la voiture avant de transplaner en compagnie d'Hugo et Lily qui seraient laissés chez Fleur pour la journée.

Après le passage de la douane, Pansy suivit le mini van conduit par son beau-père chargé de les emmener dans un endroit discret où Harry les attendaient en compagnie des membres de la brigade d'aurors prévue pour la protection des Mac Kintosh-Parkinson. Ayleen anxieuse observa ces sorciers et se demanda si ces gens pouvaient se douter de quelques chose mais elle nota leur tranquillité à sa vue. La sorcière comprit aussitôt que le chef des aurors avait manifestement lancé plusieurs sorts de confusion sur ses collègues pour éviter de susciter leur curiosité. D'après Pansy, Harry en avait fait manifestement de même sur sa propre femme Ginny la veille puisque la sorcière ne se souvenait pas du célibat de Gyrin lors de leur rencontre à la cabane de pèche. Apparemment, Harry l'avait convaincu que la famille du mongol effectuait alors un séjour en Australie chez la mère d'Ayleen au moment de la visite des sorciers britanniques.

Ayleen se ressaisit et salua les aurors également convaincus de rencontrer la jeune femme seulement aujourd'hui parce qu'elle séjournait chez sa mère pendant la construction de la maison par Gyrin. Enfin, les aurors ne parlaient pas non plus de l'épouse ou des enfants du mongol aux autres Panshrijj puisqu'Harry les avaient persuadés de la mésentente entre le sorcier et Naé sur ce sujet.

Après quelques formalités, les aurors sortirent enfin des véhicules pour veiller discrètement au bon déroulement du trajet dés que les véhicules reprendraient la route pendant qu'Harry restait à bord du camping-car. Une fois ses collègues dehors, Potter put enfin montrer discrètement le journal de ce matin à Ayleen, Scott, Toorj, Archibald, Pansy et Gyrin. L'ex Mrs Malefoy lut avec attention la notice nécrologique laconique sur elle-même et ses deux enfants puis _les profonds regrets de son mari désespéré après la perte de sa famille due au suicide collectif organisé par Astoria Malefoy née Greengrass manifestement très perturbée au point de provoquer l'explosion d'une aile du manoir en entraînant ses enfants dans la mort_. Apparemment une cérémonie symbolique avait été célébrée aux aurores en toute intimité et en l'absence des corps pulvérisés par l'explosion.

Après la lecture de la notice nécrologique, Ayleen lut l'interview de Malefoy accordé à Rita Skeeter. Effectivement, Draco avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher la diffusion de la nouvelle au sujet de suicide de sa femme donc il s'était décidé à en tirer parti. Aussi, le sorcier avait accordé un entretien à Rita Skeeter :

« _ _Rita Skeeter : Mr Malefoy, je vous présente toutes mes condoléances pour votre perte tragique._

_\- Draco Malefoy : Merci Mrs._

_\- Rita Skeeter : Pouvez-vous nous dire quelque mots sur votre femme ou encore vos enfants dont votre fils aine Scorpius scolarisé à Poudlard avant son départ précipité de l'école l'autre jour ?_

_\- Draco Malefoy : Mes enfants étaient toute ma vie mais ils étaient très malheureux à cause de l'hostilité générale envers nous ou encore la fragilité psychologique de leur mère._

_\- Rita Skeeter : Que voulez-vous dire : votre femme était souffrante ?_

_\- Draco Malefoy : Mon épouse était très fragile et souffrait d'une grande tristesse ou anxiété, même si, je faisais de mon mieux pour l'apaiser. Malheureusement, je me suis montré trop faible envers elle et j'ai trop attendu donc je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait pour l'aider._

_\- Rita Skeeter : De quoi parlez-vous ?_

_\- Draco Malefoy : Ma chère épouse détenait un comportement très dépressif vous savez donc elle ne voulait plus sortir et elle était attachée de façon morbide à nos enfants. D'ailleurs, Astoria ne supportait pas d'être séparée de notre fils Scorpius._

_\- Rita Skeeter : Je vois donc c'est pour cette raison que vous aviez ramené votre fils chez vous ou parce que les rumeurs sont fondées au sujet de son énurésie ?_

_\- Draco Malefoy : Je constate que rien ne vous échappe Mrs. En fait, je n'ai pas retiré mon cher Scorpius de l'école pour satisfaire un caprice d'Astoria mais parce qu'il souffrait vraiment d'énurésie et mon pauvre enfant vivait le martyr à Poudlard._

_\- Rita Skeeter : Votre fils subissait des brimades ou des actes malveillants là-bas ?_

_\- Draco Malefoy : Oui Mrs car mon fils a toujours été l'objet des moqueries ainsi que des insultes, de la méfiance générale, voire, de l'animosité de la part de tous ses camarades à cause de moi. _

_\- Rita Skeeter : Les enfants s'en prenaient à lui à cause de vous ?_

_\- Draco Malefoy : Exact, je reconnais mes propres erreurs donc je veux bien qu'on s'en prenne à moi mais pas à mon fils qui n'avait rien fait lui et n'était même pas né au moment des faits ! Tous les élèves y compris de ceux de sa Maison se moquaient de lui et l'agressaient verbalement par des insultes ainsi que des moqueries blessantes sous l'œil indifférent du corps enseignant !_

_\- Rita Skeeter : Vous voulez dire que les enseignants n'ont jamais aidé ou défendu votre fils ?_

_\- Draco Malefoy : C'est ça Mrs, mon fils me ressemblait comme une goutte d'eau donc les enseignants le prenaient pratiquement pour moi et le haïssaient. Scorpius s'est défendu de son mieux face à l'hostilité générale mais il a fini par se renfermer sur lui-même puis les gens y compris les professeurs ont considéré son attitude comme de l'agressivité ou de l'effronterie. Les adultes ont donc commencé à lui retirer des points à tour de bras sans se soucier des problèmes de mon pauvre fils au sein de sa Maison puisque ses camarades le tenaient pour responsable de la perte de ces points._

_\- Rita Skeeter : Du coup, vous avez fini par retirer Scorpius de Poudlard en raison de l'hostilité des gens ou de son énurésie ?_

_\- Draco Malefoy : je l'ai retiré de l'école pour ces deux motifs. En fait mon fils était tellement stressé et perturbé par ces choses qu'il a fini par souffrir d'énurésie dés le mois d'octobre même s'il ne m'en a rien dit jusqu'à ce qu'une lettre anonyme envoyée par un élève de Poudlard ne m'informe de son problème. Je suis donc venu chercher mon enfant pour le ramener à la maison et l'aider de mon mieux._

_\- Rita Skeeter : Pauvre enfant, il s'est donc confié à vous ?_

_\- Draco Malefoy : Oui, Scorpius m'a avoué qu'il se débrouillait pour se réveiller aux aurores afin de nettoyer ses draps grâce à un Recurvite avant d'aller se doucher pour ne pas révéler son secret. Il vivait dans la peur permanente de ne pas se réveiller à temps et c'est ce qui est malheureusement arrivé un jour donc ses camarades de dortoir ont fini par découvrir son problème._

_\- Rita Skeeter : Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?_

_\- Draco Malefoy : Ces jeunes messieurs se sont moqués de lui avant de tout révéler au reste de l'école sans se soucier de le blesser. D'ailleurs, les enseignants n'ont rien fait pour empêcher la diffusion des rumeurs. Mon pauvre fils a donc souffert encore une fois puis je suis allé le chercher quand j'ai appris les faits. Nous avons discuté de la situation et j'ai alors réalisé sa terreur face à ses camarades ainsi que ses enseignants. Mon fils ne voulait plus retourner à Poudlard de peur de subir de nouvelles brimades ou moqueries cruelles donc j'ai réfléchi puis trouvé une solution._

_\- Rita Skeeter : Dans ce cas, pourquoi votre femme a-t-elle décidé de s'ôter sa propre vie ainsi que celle de vos enfants ?_

_\- Draco Malefoy : Ma femme était dépressive donc elle n'avait pas accepté ma décision de quitter la Grande-Bretagne. Aussi, Astoria a préféré entraîner nos enfants dans la mort avec elle plutôt que de me laisser les sauver en les emmenant ailleurs._

_\- Rita Skeeter : Vous comptiez vous exiler ?_

_\- Draco Malefoy : Oui Mrs Skeeter car les problèmes de Scorpius à Poudlard m'avaient fait comprendre que mes enfants souffriraient toujours à cause de mes actes passés ou ceux de mes parents. Aussi, je comptais m'installer à Salem avec ma famille afin d'envoyer mon fils à l'institut de Salem et trouver un bon parti pour Cassiopée plus tard. Ainsi, je pensais que ma fille éviterait de subir actes malveillants de la part des garçons de Poudlard plus tard puisque les hommes ne sont pas toujours respectueux des femmes ou jeunes filles innocentes._

_\- Rita Skeeter : votre femme ne voulait pas partir ?_

_\- Draco Malefoy : Non. En fait, je n'ai pas été un bon mari puisque j'ai préféré me voiler la face sur les problèmes mentaux d'Astoria pendant des années au lieu de l'envoyer se faire soigner à Sainte-Mangouste dés le début de notre mariage. A cause de ma faiblesse, Astoria a eu tout le temps de convaincre notre fils de l'aider à organiser leur suicide en mon absence puisque je m'étais rendu à l'étranger pour mes affaires._

_\- Rita Skeeter : Votre femme a vraiment convaincu votre fils de se suicider ?_

_\- Draco Malefoy : Vous devez savoir que Scorpius était tellement traumatisé par les brimades de ses camarades à Poudlard qu'il avait peur de retourner là-bas ou même d'intégrer une autre école de peur de subir la même chose. Astoria l'a donc convaincu de mettre fin à ses souffrances de façon radicale au lieu d'affronter le problème puis ils ont décidé d'emmener Cassiopée avec eux. A présent, mes pauvres enfants sont tous deux morts par la faute de ma femme et je me sens responsable de tout ce gâchis…_

_\- Rita Skeeter : Je vous fais encore une fois toutes mes condoléances._

_\- Draco Malefoy : Merci Mrs Skeeter, vous êtes l'une des rares personnes qui m'a fait ses condoléances sans me toiser de haut ou avec mépris._

_\- Rita Skeeter : Que comptez-vous faire à présent ?_

_\- Draco Malefoy : J'aimerai m'éloigner du Manoir pour oublier cette tragédie mais mon père est alité donc je vais rester ici pour le moment. Ensuite, je ne sais pas. _ »_

* * *

A la fin de la lecture de l'article, Pansy tenta de consoler Ayleen en affirmant que Draco Malefoy venait de provoquer sa propre ruine :

« _ Je sais que tu es en colère parce qu'il te dépeint comme une déséquilibrée et lui un bon père mais dis-toi que cet article sonne le début de la chute de Malefoy. Affirma Pansy.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Ayleen.

\- Oui : ce fumier a confirmé ton suicide et les troubles de ton fils parce qu'il pense que personne ne pourra contester sa version. Commença Pansy.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? Interrogea Harry.

\- C'est simple : Lord Mac Millan recevra la lettre d'adieux d'Astoria d'ici peu donc le doute va s'insinuer dans son esprit puis il tentera de découvrir toute la vérité avant de la faire éclater. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Vous croyez qu'Ernie va vraiment faire quelque chose ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oh oui : Astoria lui a envoyé une lettre en s'adressant à lui en tant que chef du conseil des vingt-huit mais surtout plus grand représentant des Sang-Purs Britanniques. Je sais que son ami Justin Finch-Fletchey l'a sensibilisé à la cause des femmes battues puisque Mac Millan s'est débrouillé pour expulser les Greengrass du conseil des Vingt-Huit en raison des doutes sur les circonstances de la mort de Daphné. Aussi, je pense qu'il va de nouveau réagir après avoir appris les réelles motivations d'Astoria. Calcula Pansy.

\- Je l'espère. Dit Ayleen.

\- Je suis convaincue qu'il le fera même si Mac Millan va d'abord chercher des preuves avant d'accuser Malefoy. Insista Pansy._ »

Les sorciers discutèrent encore quelques instants puis Pansy songeuse s'adressa à Scott :

« Scott : est-ce que beaucoup de personnes t'embêtaient à Poudlard ? Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner les noms de ces gens si tu ne le veux pas. Demanda Pansy.

\- Tout le monde se moquait de Scorpius. Répondit l'enfant qui voulait se dissocier totalement de son ancienne vie et « oublier » Scorpius.

\- D'accord. Harry vous savez si quelque chose a été prévu à Poudlard pour discuter des faits avec les élèves ? Interrogea la psychomage.

\- Mm, je sais seulement que les enseignant ont annoncé la nouvelle au petit-déjeuner avant d'effectuer une minute de silence en l'honneur de Scorpius, sa petite sœur et leur maman. Ils ont aussi proposé leur aide aux élèves en cas de besoin. Répondit Harry.

\- Vous devriez envoyer des psychomages à Poudlard et organiser une permanence provisoire durant plusieurs semaines. Ainsi, mes collègues pourront proposer des discussions collectives ainsi que des entretiens individuels avec les élèves ou les enseignants qui en auraient besoin mais ne veulent pas forcément parler devant les autres. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Vous croyez qu'il y en a vraiment besoin : je veux dire personne n'a rien fait de ce genre pour nous quand Cédric est mort, ni au moment du décès d'Albus Dumbledore. S'étonna Harry.

\- Et ce fut une belle erreur : les gens ont besoin de parler après de telles choses ou au moins de pouvoir écouter les autres le faire si eux-mêmes n'osent pas prendre la parole. De plus, je pense que les propos de Malefoy au sujet des raisons du suicide de son fils ont du secouer les anciens camarades de Scorpius, notamment, ceux qui ont découvert son secret avant de se moquer de lui. Les enseignants aussi doivent se sentir très mal puisqu'il les a accusé de négligence envers Scorpius. Estima Pansy.

\- C'est la seule fois où IL a dit la vérité sur Scorpius. Intervint Scott sous le regard attentif de Pansy.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda Pansy tout en jouant le jeu.

\- Tous les camarades de Scorpius se moquaient de lui mais les profs ne le croyaient pas quand il se plaignait. Ensuite, les adultes ont accusé Scorpius d'être agressif dés qu'il tentait de se défendre. A la fin, les garçons ont humilié Scorpius quand ils ont découvert qu'il faisait pipi au lit alors il s'est bagarré avec eux mais les profs n'ont pas cru le fils de Malefoy. Affirma Scott.

\- Qu'est-ce que Scorpius pense de ses camarades ? S'enquit la psychomage.

\- Il les déteste tous surtout les garçons puisqu'ils ont toujours été méchants avec lui. Affirma le jeune garçon.

\- Comment se sent Scorpius depuis le changement d'hier ? Demanda la psychomage.

\- Il est maintenant content car il est loin de LUI et des méchants garçons de Poudlard. Maintenant c'est Scott donc moi qui a pris sa place. Avoua l'enfant.

\- Et qu'est-ce tu pense de tout ça Scott ? Interrogea Pansy sans en avoir l'air.

\- Je suis content car personne ne me connaît ici. Aav : est-ce que je peux aller jouer avec les autres maintenant ? Demanda le jeune garçon à son père.

\- Euh oui. Répondit Gyrin après avoir échangé un regard avec les deux autres femmes.

\- Merci ! S'exclama Scott d'un ton joyeux avant d'oublier rapidement cette conversation au moment où il saisit les cartes tendues par Toorjii.

\- Pansy est-ce que Scott va bien ? S'enquit Gyrin.

\- Il est chamboulé par tout ce qui lui arrive en ces jours mais c'est normal. L'apaisa sa cousine.

\- Sa réaction est normale ? Demanda Ayleen inquiète.

\- Je pense qu'il veut séparer son ancienne vie de la nouvelle dés maintenant puisque nous sommes de nouveau en Grande-Bretagne et non plus aux Pays-Bas : c'est un mécanisme de défense pour oublier ce qu'il a subi ici. Il veut probablement aussi effacer Draco Malefoy sans se sentir coupable pour avoir « renié » son ancien père. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Que devons-nous faire pour l'aider ? Demanda Gyrin.

\- Je dirai qu'il faut le laisser faire pour le moment puis nous aviserons d'ici quelques jours. Proposa Pansy.

\- Mais il n'y a rien d'alarmant ? Interrogea Ayleen inquiète.

\- Non, je ne pense pas : il a simplement besoin de temps et de soutien pour se reprendre de tout ça. Ensuite, il s'adaptera progressivement à sa nouvelle vie. Affirma Pansy.

\- Par soutien : tu entends un soutien psychomagique ? Demanda Gyrin.

\- Pas seulement : il a d'abord besoin de l'attention de son papa et sa maman. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça puisque Ayleen est très impliquée et on voit bien que tu t'investis toi aussi. D'ailleurs, Scott t'as appelé Aav donc cela montre qu'il commence à te faire confiance. Répondit Pansy.

\- Oui. Affirma Ayleen.

\- Par contre, je pense qu'un soutien psychomagique lui serait également très utile. Scorpius n'est pas du tout fou à lier, ni dangereux : il a simplement besoin de temps et d'attention pour retrouver son équilibre. Dit Pansy.

\- ...

\- Vous savez la psychomagie n'est pas seulement destinée aux fous même si beaucoup de sorciers continuent de le penser. Ajouta Pansy.

\- J'en suis conscient donc plusieurs séances pourraient lui être utiles pour discuter car les ados ont parfois du mal à parler avec leurs parents. Qu'en pensez-vous Ayleen ? Interrogea Gyrin.

\- Je pense que des séances pourraient lui faire du bien mais nous devons aussi être présents pour lui. De toute façon, il ne comptait pas aller à Poudlard tout de suite donc nous pourrons nous en occuper bien mieux s'il reste avec nous pour le moment. Estima Ayleen.

\- Je pense aussi. Dit Gyrin

\- Cela me semble plus judicieux car Scott n'est pas prêt pour affronter Poudlard et ses anciens camarades. Il n'a cependant pas besoin d'être couvé donc vous ne devez pas trop en faire non plus, sinon il va se sentir oppressé et se rebeller ou pire encore, il risquerait de ne pas retrouver sa confiance en lui et dépendrait de vous pour tout. Recommanda Pansy.

\- On va essayer de trouver un équilibre. Promit Gyrin à Ayleen.

\- C'est très bien : un psychomage peut aider votre enfant mais votre soutien est primordial. Affirma Pansy.

\- Tu veux bien t'occuper de Scott Pansy : je sais que tu es ma cousine donc un psy ne devrait pas s'occuper de ses proches parents mais mon fils peut révéler toute la vérité seulement à toi donc nous ne pouvons pas l'envoyer chez un autre psychomage. Enfin, tu as sa confiance. Insista Gyrin.

\- Oui ce serait mieux que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de lui. Renchérit Ayleen.

\- Je le ferai. Promit Pansy en raison des circonstances.

\- Bon je vais vous laisser quelques instants afin de demander à Sainte-Mangouste d'envoyer des thérapeutes à Poudlard. Conclut Harry maintenant convaincu du bienfait d'un soutien psychologique des camarades de Scorpius probablement perturbés par sa mort. _ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il est petit mais je ne voulais pas noyer l'interview de Malefoy ou encore la réaction de Scott au milieu du reste. Que pensez-vous des propos de Malefoy ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la réaction de Scott ? **_


	92. Les doutes de Rose

_**Bonjour ( minuit 40 ce n'est plus bonsoir LOL) et bon lundi !**_

_**Voici la partie que je n'avais pas mise dans le chapitre précédent afin de ne pas noyer l'interview et la réaction de Scorpius avec le reste. A présent, on va voir celle d'autres personnes.**_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt ! **_

* * *

Harry prit congé puis Pansy utilisa son Smartphone pour appeler Dudley. Le moldu fut heureux d'apprendre son arrivée en Grande-Bretagne avant de discuter avec elle des dispositions à prendre. Durant la conversation, Dudley affirma venir rapidement à Aviemore afin de visiter le cabinet de la psychomage dés que le local serait prêt. En attendant, Pansy pourrait déjà emmener Sheila chez elle en Écosse ou la psychomage lui rendrait visite chez les Dursley puisque le moldu se fiait totalement de la jeune femme. La fillette rassurée parla ensuite quelques instants avec Pansy qui lui promit de venir la voir demain après-midi.

Après cet appel, la sorcière reprit le volant tout comme Archibald afin de se lancer à l'assaut des autoroutes britanniques. Pendant ce temps, Harry se rendit auprès de Kingsley qui l'écouta avec attention puis le Ministre approuva l'idée de la psychomage Mac Kintosh-Parkinson. Il donna donc l'ordre au service de psychomagie de Sainte-Mangouste d'envoyer plusieurs thérapeutes à Poudard. Une fois informé des faits, les spécialistes se concertèrent puis les plus vieux d'entre eux prirent la direction des opérations car ils étaient habitués à gérer des situations de crises comme durant la première guerre des sorciers ou encore la seconde puis les mois qui suivirent la fin des conflits. Parmi eux se trouvait également le thérapeute de Patrick Parkinson qui venait de revenir d'un rendez-vous avec son patient.

Les « vieux » donnèrent donc plusieurs directives à leurs confrères plus jeunes puis Harry les suivit à Poudlard où il constata de ses propres yeux le désarroi de plusieurs élèves et des enseignants choqués par l'annonce du suicide de Scorpius. D'ailleurs, les cours avaient finalement été suspendus puis les sorciers s'étaient réunis dans la grande salle même s'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de plus. L'un des plus vieux psychomages affirma alors à Harry que les gens ressentaient souvent le besoin de se réunir après des situations extrêmement choquantes. Ils ne savaient pas forcément mettre des mots sur leurs troubles mais ils se regroupaient afin de ne pas rester seuls. Harry acquiesça avant d'être rejoint par ses fils, ses neveux et nièces. Le sorcier tenta de consoler ses neveux ainsi que ses enfants, néanmoins, Rose ne cessait de se faire des reproches pour ne pas avoir su noter la détresse de Scorpius.

L'auror inquiet observa aussi l'accablement de certains élèves de Serpentard puis Rose lui expliqua qu'il s'agissaient des camarades de dortoir qui s'étaient moqués de Scorpius au sujet de son énurésie avant de tout révéler au reste de l'école. Harry contempla les thérapeutes s'approcher d'eux puis il décida d'aller voir la directrice. Harry promit ensuite à ses fils ainsi que ses neveux de revenir bientôt et se rendit dans le bureau de Minerva Mac Gonagall dont il connaissait le mot de passe. Une fois à l'intérieur, le sorcier peiné observa le visage défait de la vieille femme manifestement anéantie par la nouvelle. Minerva contempla Harry un instant puis elle prit la parole :

« _ Que venez-vous faire ici Mr Potter ?

\- Je suis venu voir comment vous allez Mme la directrice. Répondit l'auror.

\- Ne m'appelez pas ainsi car je ne le serais plus d'ici peu. Déclara Minerva.

\- Minerva c'est ridicule ! Tenta Albus Dumbledore depuis son portrait.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Je suis très fatiguée Mr Potter donc je viens de rédiger ma démission car il est temps pour moi de quitter Poudlard. Révéla Minerva d'un ton las.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Harry abasourdi.

\- Je voulais déjà prendre ma retraite l'année dernière mais Miss Granger m'a convaincu de continuer de diriger l'établissement. Toutefois, je n'aurais pas du l'écouter car je ne suis manifestement plus en mesure de détecter quand un élève a besoin d'aide puisque je n'ai rien fait pour le petit Scorpius. Affirma Minerva Mac Gonagall.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute si le petit Scorpius n'est plus là ! Protesta Harry.

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué de mes mains c'est vrai mais je ne l'ai pas aidé non plus. Rétorqua Minerva.

\- Minerva… Tenta Albus.

\- Non Albus : je me suis laissée aveugler par les préjugés au point de croire les propos de mes collègues sur l'arrogance de cet adolescent sans chercher à le rencontrer pour m'assurer de son état. L'interrompit Minerva Mac Gonagall.

\- Les enseignants n'accordent aucun crédit aux membres de la Maison Serpentard s'ils n'en sont pas issus eux-mêmes. Quoique, Slughorn n'est pas mieux que les autres professeurs de cette école même si c'est un ex Serpentard car il laisse les « enfants » régler leurs comptes entre eux au sein de la Maison. Intervint Séverus Rogue depuis son cadre.

\- Cessez d'importuner Minerva par vos critiques Severus ! Reprocha Albus.

\- Je dis seulement la vérité. Répliqua Severus d'un ton calme mais glacial.

\- Madame la directrice vous ne pouvez pas abandonner Poudlard maintenant sinon le corps enseignant et les élèves seront encore plus perturbés. Affirma Harry.

\- Je suis fatiguée de tout ceci et je ne peux plus gérer l'établissement. D'ailleurs, ma négligence envers le petit Malefoy en est la preuve. S'entêta Minerva.

\- Vous pourrez démissionner plus tard si vous le souhaitez mais pas maintenant Madame car le corps enseignant se retrouverait encore plus déstabilisé. Aussi, attendez un peu avant de démissionner. Insista Harry.

\- Si vous le dites Mr Potter mais je prendrai ensuite ma retraite car je suis trop fatiguée pour supporter ces choses. Affirma Minerva d'un ton las._ »

* * *

Harry discuta encore quelques instants avec la vieille femme pour tenter de la déculpabiliser, néanmoins, la sorcière s'estimait en partie responsable du drame vécu par Scorpius Malefoy puisqu'elle n'était pas intervenue pour faire cesser les moqueries au sujet de son énurésie. En fait, Minerva croyait sincèrement qu'il s'agissait simplement de ragots et elle n'était donc pas intervenue dans des querelles censément enfantines. Toutefois, la sorcière regrettait maintenant son immobilisme puisque son silence incita les autres élèves à mortifier d'avantage leur camarade avant d'avertir son géniteur des déboires de son fils.

Ensuite, Minerva affirma que Draco Malefoy disait la vérité pour une fois puisque son enfant fut négligé et mis à partie à Poudlard au point de préférer mettre un terme à son existence plutôt que de retourner ici ou intégrer un autre établissement. Rogue haussa un sourcil et reprit la parole depuis son cadre :

« _ Vous ne devriez pas accorder autant de crédit à Draco Malefoy : cette vermine est un lâche qui frappe ses compagnes et peut-être même ses enfants car un homme pareil ne peut pas être un bon père. Estima Rogue.

\- Severus n'inventez point des sottises : cet homme est désespéré par la perte de sa famille. Protesta Minerva.

\- Minerva : cette crapule battait Miss Parkinson ici même à Poudlard durant leur fiançailles et Albus le sait. Vous pouvez le lui demander ou même à Mrs Pomfresh : cette sorcière est à la retraite mais cette femme n'est pas encore sénile donc elle peut vous confirmer les faits. De plus, Mrs Pomfresh détient une copie des examens effectués à ma demande sur Pansy Parkinson : vous y trouverez notamment la description des coups reçus en cette période ou encore d'autres choses très délicates. Il y a également la certification des traces d'ADN de Draco Malefoy sur les traces de coups puisque ce fumier plantait même ses ongles ou encore ses dents dans la peau de cette gamine pour la blesser d'avantage. Déclara Rogue d'un ton tranchant sous le regard songeur d'Harry.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Demanda Minerva Livide.

\- Non absolument pas. Déclara Rogue.

\- Albus : vous saviez ces choses et vous n'avez rien fait pour aider cette petite ? Interrogea Minerva indignée.

\- Minerva : la loi permet à un mari ou un père de faire ce que bon lui semble de sa famille. Le père de Miss Parkinson l'avait fiancé à Draco Malefoy donc je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça. Se défendit Albus.

\- Il n'a rien fait non plus pour moi Minerva et vous non plus d'ailleurs, ni Slughorn. Rappela Severus.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée Severus : nous n'étions pas habitués à nous occuper de ces choses à l'époque mais je pensais que c'était différent du temps de Miss Parkinson. S'excusa Minerva contrite.

\- Des enfants malheureux continueront de pulluler Poudlard parce qu'ils n'oseront pas parler puisque la loi n'est pas de leur coté. Aussi, nous n'avons pas fini de voir des gamins battus et des femmes à la merci d'un mari, fiancé ou père, voire, un fils tant que personne ne change les lois ! Insista Severus Rogue.

\- Les femmes sont également touchées par ce phénomène ? Demanda Minerva.

\- Oh oui mais aucune d'elles ne se rebelle puisqu'un mari peut leur ôter les enfants ou les envoyer à l'asile d'un simple claquement de doigt. D'ailleurs, beaucoup d'ex Serpentards sont convaincus que la première épouse de Draco Malefoy n'est pas tombée toute seule dans les escaliers. Affirma Rogue.

\- Sa première femme : Mr Malefoy a donc été marié deux fois ? Interrogea Minerva surprise.

\- Oui sa première femme était Daphné Greengrass la sœur d'Astoria Malefoy. Révéla Harry.

\- Mm, je me rappelle vaguement d'une autre demoiselle Greengrass : elle était aussi à Serpentard. Se souvint Minerva.

\- Oui et c'était une idiote qui courrait après Draco Malefoy malgré mes tentatives de la convaincre de renoncer à ce veracrasse. Minerva, j'ai tenté de faire comprendre le danger à cette jeune fille sans mêler Miss Parkinson à cette histoire mais elle était trop aveuglée par ce petit fumier.

\- Elle ne vous a donc pas écouté ? Demanda Minerva.

\- Non et je savais qu'elle écouterait encore moins Miss Parkinson puisqu'elle la considérait sa rivale. De plus, je ne voulais pas risquer la vie de Miss Parkinson car Draco Malefoy ne la frappait plus depuis mon intervention mais je craignais qu'il ne finisse par recommencer s'il se fachait de nouveau contre elle et ne se souciait plus de mes menaces.

\- Vous avez menacé un élève ? Interrogea Minerva abasourdie.

\- Je ne l'ai pas menacé physiquement mais je lui ai fait croire que Voldemort n'aimerait pas voir Parkinson senior l'un de ses plus importants "sponsors financiers" se plaindre des Melefoy si sa gamine finissait sérieusement blessée à cause de lui. Minerva je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre pour aider cette gamine. Révéla Rogue.

\- Mm, je comprends. Dit Minerva.

\- Par contre, je n'ai rien pu faire pour Miss Greengrass puisqu'elle ne m'a pas écouté. En revanche, Miss Parkinson a suivi mes conseils avant de provoquer le scandale que nous connaissons tous le soir de la bataille, ce qui lui a permis de se débarrasser de son bourreau. D'ailleurs, Miss Parkinson m'est tellement reconnaissante pour mes conseils qu'elle fait livrer des bouquets de fleurs sur ma tombe quatre fois par an: à mon anniversaire, le 2 mai lors des commémorations, à la Toussaint et à Noël. C'est bien plus que vous Minerva ou vous Potter et compagnie. Affirma Severus sans se soucier de la surprise des deux sorciers.

\- Je vois … Dit Minerva accablée en songeant à tout ce qui lui échappait au sein même de Poudlard.

\- Minerva : ce n'est pas votre faute si le jeune Scorpius Malefoy est mort. Enfin, nul ne peut dire si son suicide est vraiment lié aux événements survenus à Poudlard ou à son désir d'échapper aux coups subis si son père le battait. Intervint Albus songeur.

\- C'est aussi une possibilité mais malheureusement, Malefoy ne sera jamais puni, même si, vous trouviez des preuves. Affirma Rogue.

\- Non : je ne laisserai pas le geste du jeune Scorpius Malefoy s'effacer de nos mémoires qu'il soit dicté par son trouble à cause des méchancetés de ses camarades, ma négligence ou son désespoir à cause des éventuels coups de son père. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais je me battrai pour changer les lois afin que d'autres enfants ne subissent pas le même sort. Affirma Minerva qui s'était soudainement redressée. _ »

Harry fut soulagé de revoir une certaine ardeur combative dans les yeux de Minerva puis tous deux discutèrent de la situation. L'auror conseilla alors à Minerva Mac Gonagall de laisser les parents venir voir leurs enfants aujourd'hui et de donner quelques salles aux psychomages pour leur permettre de discuter avec les élèves ou encore les enseignants.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, de nombreux parents inquiets se présentèrent donc après avoir reçu une permission spéciale. Ginny se précipita aussitôt sur ses fils pendant que Ron et Hermione entourèrent leur fille de leur mieux. Rose tremblante s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer mais elle continuait de se reprocher sa soi-disant négligence puisqu'elle avait toujours pris Scorpius pour un idiot insupportable sans se douter de ses problèmes. Son père tenta de la consoler mais Rose réfuta tous ses arguments :

« _ Papa, j'ai toujours crié sur Scorpius et je lui faisais des tonnes de reproches au sujet des points perdus par sa faute mais maintenant je réalise qu'il n'était pas le seul fautif. En fait, beaucoup de gens se moquaient de lui ou le provoquaient pour lui faire perdre ces stupides points ! Affirma Rose ébranlée.

\- Rosie, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tenta Hermione.

\- Maman: tout le monde dit que je suis aussi intelligente que toi et je l'ai cru mais ce n'est pas vrai car je n'ai pas vu que Scorpius n'allait pas bien ! Protesta Rose accablée.

\- Je ne vois pas tout Rose donc tu ne dois pas dire ça. Contesta sa mère.

\- Mais toi tu n'as jamais tout le temps crié sur quelqu'un, ni fait des reproches à un garçon qui ne le méritait pas. Affirma Rose.

\- Maman me criait souvent dessus et me reprochait beaucoup de choses comme ma manière de manger. Elle crie encore maintenant tu sais. Modéra Ron.

\- Ouais mais ce n'est pas pareil car toi tu es vivant et marié avec elle mais moi je ne pourrais jamais faire pareil avec Scorpius plus tard parce qu'il est mort ! S'exclama Rose dans un lapsus.

\- Rose : le petit Scorpius te plaisait c'est ça ? Interrogea Hermione surprise.

\- Oui mais je ne faisais que crier sur lui comme toi tu le fais sur Papa. Scorpius devait me détester et il est mort sans que je lui dise que je l'aime. Avoua Rose avant de finir par pleurer dans les bras de sa mère soucieuse._ »

* * *

Ron accablé tenta de consoler son enfant lui aussi et il se demanda comment l'apaiser sans révéler le secret des Mac Kintosh-Parkinson. Sa raison lui ordonnait de rester en silence sur ce sujet mais la vision de l'accablement de sa fille chérie finit par le convaincre de lui donner un peu d'espoir sans pour autant trahir ses amis. Le rouquin reprit donc la parole :

« _ Rosie : Scorpius est probablement mieux là où il est. Dit Ron avec gaucherie.

\- Ron ! Hurla Hermione inquiète pour le ramener à l'ordre.

\- Papa : comment peux-tu dire ça ! Scorpius est mort donc je ne vois pas comment il peut se sentir mieux ! Hurla Rose furieuse.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, ni qu'il est mort mais… S'emmêla Ron penaud.

\- Hein : qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda Rose surprise tout en observant son père.

\- Ron : tais-toi bon sang ! S'exclama Hermione.

\- Mais… S'exclama Ron.

\- Mais tu vas te taire oui : Scorpius est mort donc ne donnes pas d'étranges idées à notre fille sur sa survie miraculeuse. L'interrompit Hermione agacée.

\- Mais je ne veux pas la voir malheureuse si elle l'aime vraiment : après tout, toi et moi nous avons commencé par nous disputer au même âge puis nous avons fini par nous marier. Qui peut dire si elle ne finira pas par faire pareil ? Tenta Ron penaud.

\- Papa si tu dis ça, cela signifie que Scorpius est vivant alors ? Demanda Rose emplie d'espoir à voix basse.

\- Euh Rosie… Cafouilla Ron inquiet.

\- Non Rosie : je suis désolée mais Papa a dit ça dans l'espoir de te consoler un peu. Scorpius n'est plus là, cependant, il est probablement mieux avec Merlin au ciel loin de son ancienne vie si triste. Affirma Hermione avec douceur.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda Rose surprise.

\- Oh oui il est beaucoup mieux là où il est maintenant. Affirma Hermione dans un lapsus car elle était consciente du danger encouru par le petit Scorpius avant sa transformation.

\- Vous croyez que je reverrais Scorpius un jour ? Interrogea alors l'adolescente songeuse tout en étudiant soigneusement la réaction de ses géniteurs.

\- Oui ! Affirma Ron dans un autre lapsus pour la consoler.

\- Oui mais seulement quand Merlin te rappellera à lui donc ce sera dans très très longtemps. Entre-temps, tu auras vécu ta vie et rencontré un homme charmant avant de devenir la maman de beaux bébés. Aussi, Scorpius ne sera plus qu'un souvenir. Édulcora Hermione._ »

* * *

Sa fille songeuse acquiesça puis elle s'excusa un instant sous le prétexte d'aller aux toilettes. Une fois seule dans la cabine, Rose sortit la carte postale d'Amsterdam reçue ce matin. En effet, son père avait payé le tarif express pour qu'elle arrive aujourd'hui et non dans deux ou trois jours, voire, une semaine. L'adolescente agréablement surprise avait ainsi appris le séjour de ses parents aux Pays-Bas, néanmoins certains propos de son frère l'avaient intrigué. A présent, Rose emplie d'espoir ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher d'y entrevoir quelque chose d'autre. Elle relut donc la carte postale avec attention :

« _ _Hi_ _Rosie, _

_Aujourd'hui Papa nous a emmené à Amsterdam où nous avons retrouvé Pansy ainsi que sa famille avant de rencontrer aussi la famille de Gyrin l'un des cousins de Mrs Pansy. Ti te souviens que je t'avais parlé de lui dans ma lettre après la journée à la cabane de pêche ? En fait, je croyais qu'il était célibataire mais aujourd'hui j'ai découvert qu'il a une femme et des enfants. Apparemment, ils étaient en Australie quand nous sommes allés à la cabane donc Gyrin dit que c'est pour ça que nous les avons pas vu avant._

_ Le garçon s'appelle Scott: il a onze et demi ans comme toi. Il a une petite soeur qui s'appelle Cristina elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Crissy. Ils sont mongols et leur maman Ayleen aussi mais il y a un truc qui me chiffonne comme dit notre Granny car ils ne parlent pas mongol. Cette dame a dit qu'elle a été adoptée par une sorcière écossaise qui vit en Australie et un oncle d'Archibald Mac Kintosh le papa de Toorj quand elle était petite avant de partir avec eux en Australie. Aussi, elle affirme avoir oublié le mongol depuis mais comment c'est possible si elle est mariée avec Gyrin qui vivait en Mongolie avant de partir ? _

_Tu me suis jusque là ? _

_Donc comme je te disais, nous avons vu la famille de Gyrin aujourd'hui car ils avaient besoin d'un chauffeur alors c'est Papa qui conduit le mini van de Pansy pendant qu'elle conduit son camping-car. Ouais je sais, je m'égare et je perds le fils de mon discours comme tu dis. Alors voilà, ces gens sont_ _gentils mais je les trouve bizarres : Scott parle super bien anglais et il n'a pas du tout l'accent australien comme Grand-père Granger quand il refait les Australiens, ni mongol comme son père ou les enfants __de Pansy__. En fait, sa sœur, sa maman et lui __me__ semblent __plutôt __anglais même s'ils ressemblent à des asiatiques._

_ En plus il y a un autre truc bizarre car les parents de Scott ont dit qu'ils allaient se marier aujourd'hui. J'ai alors demandé s'ils n'étaient pas déjà mariés mais Scott m'a dit que si et que c'était seulement un jeu._

_Bon on ne parle plus d'eux maintenant. Je voulais te dire que Papa et Maman sont ensemble pour une fois. Ils se disputent toujours mais moins quand ils sont avec Pansy : c'est vraiment une super psychomage alors j'espère qu'ils vont bientôt commencer leur thérapie avec elle. Là nous avons vu le quartier sorcier d'Amsterdam et nous allons visiter le coté moldu. Je te raconterai tout quand on se voit pendant tes prochaines vacances._

_Bisous _

_Hugo_._ »

En bonne Serpentarde, Rose avait appris à analyser chaque mot ou détail depuis son arrivée à Poudlard afin de pouvoir comprendre parfaitement chaque situation. L'adolescente songeuse réfléchit donc aux propos de son frère sur sa rencontre avec ce Scott censé vivre en Australie ou en Asie mais qui parlait aussi bien anglais qu'eux et sans accent au point qu'Hugo le prenait pour un Britannique . De plus, ce Gyrin était manifestement toujours seul avant l'apparition de sa famille la veille. Or, cette soudaine apparition coïncidait avec la mort des trois Malefoy dont on n'avait retrouvé aucun lambeau de peau ou autre d'après _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

Rose songea également au fait que Scorpius avait toujours le livre de _Scott le __chasseur de dragons _sur lui. L'adolescente le savait car il l'avait fait tomber de sa poche un jour avant de le ramasser devant elle. Enfin, la jeune sorcière se remémora les propos de son père au sujet de Scorpius ainsi que les tentatives de sa mère pour le faire taire comme s'il risquait de dévoiler quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

Rose soudainement emplie d'espoir ne put donc s'empêcher de se demander si le fameux Scott évoqué par Hugo n'était pas en réalité Scorpius transformé en Asiatique grâce à la magie s'il avait fui son père manifestement pas commode d'après certains. Elle estima également qu'une maman ne tuerait pas ses enfants ainsi à moins d'être totalement dérangée ou désespérée. Aussi, l'idée de la fuite des Malefoy après avoir provoqué une explosion pour convaincre les enquêteurs de ne pas rechercher de cadavres commença à faire son chemin dans l'esprit de l'adolescente.

La jeune sorcière songeuse se reprit un peu puis elle se promit d'en apprendre plus sur ce Scott grâce à Hugo avant de tenter de le rencontrer durant les vacances si son père l'emmenait en Écosse. L'adolescente finit donc par sortir des toilettes et rejoignit ses parents en train de se disputer à voix basse car Hermione reprochait ses lapsus à son mari. Tous deux se ressaisirent à sa vue puis ils constatèrent avec soulagement que le chagrin de leur fille s'était amoindri. En son for intérieur, Hermione estima qu'elle oublierait rapidement son premier amour sans se douter du fol espoir de Rose. De son coté, Harry apaisa ses fils honteux qui se reprochaient leurs moqueries à l'égard de Scorpius après la diffusion des ragots sur ses « pipi au lit ».

Les enfants et les parents furent ensuite invités à prendre place à table où des bancs supplémentaires avaient été rajoutés. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ron abasourdi se retrouva donc assis à la table des Serpentards auprès de Rose et Hermione mais il n'osa pas se lever pour rejoindre les Gryffondors puisque sa fille tenait à rester là. Le rouquin resta donc assis avec elle sans broncher pour ne pas la peiner. Il suivit ensuite la discussion entamée par les psychomages qui firent également participer les enfants et les parents à plusieurs reprises.

Au bout d'un moment, les adultes constatèrent avec soulagement que leur progéniture semblait retrouver un peu de calme grâce aux thérapeutes. Ces derniers organisèrent donc plusieurs groupes de discussions pour la journée et créèrent des espaces discrets où les élèves pouvaient se rendre pour s'entretenir en privé avec un spécialiste. Certes, ils estimaient qu'une journée ne serait pas suffisante pour tout régler mais Harry leur assura qu'ils pourraient revenir durant plusieurs jours.

* * *

_**Voilà, ces deux chapitres sont courts mais la césure entre les deux est volontaire pour ne pas les noyer entre eux car chaque dialogue me semble important dans ce chapitre ainsi que le précédent. Alors que pensez-vous de la réaction de Minerva Mac Gonagall, celle de Rogue ou encore des lapsus de Ron ? Enfin, comment trouvez-vous Rose ?**_


	93. Un silence complice

**_Bonsoir à tous, _**

**_Voici la suite du voyage, je ne sais pas encore si je ferai une ellipse ou non de quelques jours dans le prochain chapitre. _**

**_Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson avaient continué leur trajet avant de s'arrêter sur une aire d'autoroute pour déjeuner. Les elfes de Pansy transplanèrent alors à l'intérieur du camping-car avec le déjeuner préparé pour tous les sorciers y compris les aurors. Toorj prit aussitôt les plateau repas qui leur étaient destinés afin de les porter aux britanniques agréablement surpris par la prévenance de la famille. Entre-temps, Haje rassura Ayleen sur l'état de Trudy manifestement contente auprès d'eux et qui attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de la nouvelle famille. Trudy n'avait cependant pas voulu rester oisive la veille donc elle avait insisté pour aider les elfes de Pansy à récupérer en douce les gers, la fromagerie ainsi que tous les édifices de la famille durant la nuit en Mongolie.

A présent, les aurors avaient réalisé la disparition de la famille mais Kumbat leur chef ne semblait pas pressé de lancer des recherches, ni de révéler cette disparition à la presse. Pansy ne fut pas surprise par son attitude puisque son ami entendait couvrir leur fuite le plus longtemps possible. Elle écouta ensuite le récit d'Haje sur les soins des animaux de la famille et ceux de Gyrin puis du montage de la Ger de Batbold ravi de retrouver sa propre indépendance dés aujourd'hui. La sorcière se pencha ensuite pour écouter les propos de son elfe qui lui exposa la requête de son oncle.

Pansy songeuse estima devoir s'éclipser quelques minutes avant de résumer discrètement la situation à Toorj et Gyrin qui la pria de confirmer son désir de s'isoler très loin de Naé ainsi que de leur père pour le moment. Il lui demanda également de les prier de respecter son choix tout en affirmant qu'ils se reverraient au moment des fêtes. Après toutes ces indications, le couple transplana à la ferme en compagnie d'un auror chargé de veiller sur eux de loin.

Une fois parvenus à destination, les deux époux se rendirent auprès de Batbold qui avait planté sa Ger près de la bergerie principale. Ils trouvèrent le sorcier déjà en train de réinstaller ses meubles à leur place à l'aide de sa baguette tout en discutant avec sa jumelle ainsi que leur mère. Les trois mongols saluèrent le couple qui demanda ensuite à Batbold s'il ne voulait vraiment pas s'installer dans l'un des chalets ou à la ferme après sa rénovation, néanmoins, le mongol déclina leur invitation :

« _ Merci, c'est gentil mais je préfère rester près de mon troupeau, même si, j'ai beaucoup apprécié mon séjour dans votre mobile-home. Affirma le sorcier.

\- C'est comme tu veux Onc'Bat du moment que tu ne t'en vas pas de peur de nous gêner. Intervint Pansy.

\- Non, non ne t'inquiètes pas : j'aime vraiment ma Ger car c'est mon chez moi. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour vous enfermer dans des maisons. Avoua Batbold.

\- Ces maisons ne sont pas mal du moment qu'elles sont dans la nature et pas en ville comme celles de Kenji. Rétorqua Odval.

\- Maman : tu vas finir par abandonner ta Ger pour t'enfermer dans une maison en dur si tu continue. Plaisanta son fils.

\- Disons que mes vieux os se sentent bien chez Pansy car j'ai envie d'un certain confort à présent. En plus, j'aime bien les trucs des moldus comme la lumière, la télévision ou l'eau chaude à volonté sans devoir utiliser ma baguette pour l'obtenir. Avoua sa mère.

\- Eej n'a pas envie de retourner dans sa Ger et moi non plus. Confessa également Naraantuya.

\- Alors vous restez avec nous tout simplement. Dit Toorj.

\- C'est gentil mais je ne veux pas vous déranger, ni les enfants. Dit Odval gênée.

\- Vous ne nous dérangez pas Granny ! Protesta Toorj habitué à vivre en famille depuis longtemps chez les Adiriig où tout le clan vivait ensemble.

\- J'ai peur de vous embêter ou de passer pour une rabat-joie auprès de vos gamins puisque j'ai vraiment besoin de calme par moments. Hésita Odval.

\- Eej a besoin de repos contrairement aux garçons qui doivent justement dépenser leur trop plein d'énergie. Renchérit Naraantsuya.

\- Nous ne resterons pas au mobile-home toute la journée donc les enfants ne devraient pas te déranger durant ta sieste quotidienne Granny. Estima Pansy.

\- Oui mais vous avez également besoin de vous retrouver tous les deux après tant d'années de séparation sans ta mère et moi au milieu pendant plusieurs mois. Je me sentirai de trop si nous restions longtemps. Avoua Odval.

\- Mm, dans ce cas, vous pourriez vous installer tranquillement au chalet à Aviemore toutes les deux en attendant les fin des travaux pour emménager à la ferme. De toute façon la maison est libre jusqu'en mai. Proposa Pansy.

\- Euh non merci, je n'ai pas envie de dormir dans la future maison de Patrick. Affirma sa mère.

\- Sinon il y a une autre solution:je dois demander à mon père si c'est faisable mais je pense qu'on doit pouvoir tirer les câbles moldus jusqu'à un chalet pour vous donner l'eau courante et l'électricité si on l'installe à coté.

\- Oui je crois que c'est possible. Dit Pansy.

\- Alors nous allons nettoyer un chalet puis on l'installe près du mobile-home. En attendant, vous restez avec nous. Proposa Toorj aux deux sorcières.

\- Comme ça ce serait très bien : merci. Dirent les deux femmes. _ »

XXXX

Ensuite, Batbold intervint afin de discuter avec sa nièce :

« _ Pansy : Gyrin ne parle pas à sa sœur et il a éloigné ses bêtes des miennes. Il veut donc nous éviter n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oncle Bat il a été blessé par ton geste donc il veut rester seul un moment mais ça lui passera. Répondit Pansy.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Pansy je sais que sa colère est légitime mais mon fils doit aussi comprendre que sa sœur avait vraiment besoin de cet argent donc je n'avais pas le choix. Se justifia Batbold

\- Oncle Bat pourquoi tu pense que Naé en avait vraiment besoin ? Je veux dire : Kenji lui aurait probablement acheté la pâtisserie à la fin donc tu pouvais éviter d'utiliser la dot de Gyrin pour aider ta fille à obtenir un crédit chez les Gobelins non ? Demanda Pansy surprise.

\- Je sais que Kenji aurait fini par acheter la pâtisserie à ma fille mais Pansy tu dois reconnaître que ton frère est parfois aussi dur que ton père d'après ce que m'a dit ta mère. Aussi, je refuse de voir ma fille devoir courber l'échine chaque fois que Kenji lui aurait rappelé sa « générosité ». Avoua Batbold.

\- Kenny n'est pas méchant et ne ferait pas ça. Tenta Pansy pour défendre son frère.

\- C'est vrai il ne ferait pas ça d'habitude mais il se dispute souvent avec Naé en ces jours à cause de notre installation ici. Aussi, je ne veux pas que des questions d'argent enveniment leur relation déjà très difficile en ce moment donc c'est pour ça que j'ai aidé Naé. Expliqua Batbold inquiet.

\- Tu devrais expliquer ça à Gyrin. Conseilla Pansy.

\- J'essaierai mais ce sera difficile vu qu'il veut bouder dans son coin. Ton cousin pense probablement que je privilégie sa sœur et que je ne me soucie pas de lui. Estima le Mongol.

\- Le dialogue n'a jamais été très développé entre vous deux. Affirma Odval songeuse.

\- On n'a jamais eu grand-chose à se dire tous les deux : mon fils et moi ne sommes pas très causants. Par contre, Naé aime bavarder donc elle parlait pour nous trois durant ses monologues quand nous vivions ensemble durant leur enfance. Rappela Batbold.

\- Justement, tu écoutais ta fille mais pas ton gamin les rares fois où il ouvrait la bouche. Gyrin était très discret, peut-être trop si on y pense. Je me demande bien ce qu'il fait maintenant. Reprit Odval soucieuse.

\- Il est assis dans le camping-car et profite du voyage. Gyrin veut simplement rester un peu tranquille dans son coin jusqu'aux fêtes puis il viendra vous voir quand il se sera calmé. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Eej : ce n'est pas la première fois que Gyrin va bouder dans son coin donc nous devons le laisser tranquille un moment puis ça lui passera. Estima Batbold rassuré.

\- Batbold tu devrais plutôt aller voir ton fils et discuter avec lui de tout ça. Conseilla Naraantuya._ »

XXXX

La sorcière tenta de lui faire comprendre son point de vue mais son jumeau s'entêta à laisser passer l'orage comme il disait. La seule chose que le sorcier parvenait à saisir c'est que Gyrin se sentait probablement floué puisque les 5000 gallions prévus pour lui se trouvaient maintenant dans le coffre des gobelins en guise d'apport pour le crédit de sa sœur. Le mongol décida donc de rassurer son fils et demanda à sa nièce de lui transmettre un message :

« _ Pansy : dis à Gyrin qu'il ne sera pas lésé car je vais lui donner une partie de mes bêtes pour compenser la perte de ses 5000 gallions.

\- Je le lui dirai Oncle Bat. Répondit sa nièce.

\- Bat ton fils préférerait peut-être recevoir l'argent que tu lui as promis non ? Intervint Naraantuya.

\- Non : mon fils sera probablement content de recevoir des bêtes à la place. De toute façon, Gyrin n'a pas besoin de dot puisqu'il ne doit pas d'acheter des meubles ou autres pour fonder son foyer. Estima Batbold.

\- Mais si: il a d'avantage besoin de gallions que de moutons ! Protesta Toorj dans un lapsus.

\- Non Toorj : je ne me fais pas d'illusions sur Gyrin qui restera tout seul jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Dit Batbold.

\- Mais non…

\- Écoutes c'est gentil de vouloir me remonter le moral Pansy mais je sais qu'aucune sorcière ne voudra de lui ici non plus et l'orphelinat ne lui donnera jamais de gosses. L'interrompit Batbold extrêmement pessimiste sur le sort de son fils.

\- Oncle Bat tu es trop pessimiste : Gyrin est très gentil donc tu verras qu'il va ou qu'il a déjà trouver sa perle rare ici. Protesta Pansy de manière encourageante.

\- Non: Naé m'a révélé les échecs de Gyrin à l'agence matrimoniale sorcière mais aussi dans des agences moldues de Londres il y a deux ans donc ton cousin ne trouvera personne. Aussi, mon fils a d'avantage besoin de nouveaux animaux pour s'occuper l'esprit entre ses bêtes et ses fromages plutôt que de jeter ses gallions par les fenêtres en allant encore une fois engraisser le compte d'une agence matrimoniale. Proclama Batbold.

\- Oncle Bat, tu ne dois pas écouter tout ce que tu dis Naé : je te promets que Gyrin ne restera pas seul toute sa vie donc ne t'inquiètes pas. Tenta Pansy surprise.

\- Pansy, je prie le grand Gengis Khan tous les soirs pour qu'il envoie une épouse et des enfants à Gyrin mais aucun miracle ne se produira jamais. Mon fils finira donc chez son neveu Patrick ou à l'hôpital sorcier quand il sera trop vieux pour rester tout seul chez lui. Déplora Batbold.

\- Mais non Oncle Bat : tu verras que Gengis Khan réalisera ta prière bientôt, qui sait peut-être même à Tsagaan Sar. Insista Pansy peinée pour son oncle.

\- Je l'espère Pansy mais je n'y crois pas. Affirma son oncle.

\- Allons, ne te montre pas aussi pessimiste sinon tu vas offenser Gengis Khan ! Reprocha Kenji qui venait d'arriver._ »

* * *

Le cracmol salua le petit groupe et demanda à sa jumelle des détails sur son voyage. Il voulut aussi des nouvelles de Gyrin puis Kenji entraîna sa jumelle plus loin sous un prétexte afin de discuter entre eux. Le cracmol prit ensuite la parole :

« _ Tu savais que ton fils voulait m'envoyer une photo de toi en train d'attendre votre tour à la frontière ce matin ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Toorjii s'est trompé donc il m'a envoyé une photo de Gyrin en blazer avec une femme élégante à son bras ainsi que deux enfants endimanchés sur une péniche à Amsterdam. Notre cousin s'est marié n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Kenji.

\- Kenny : je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment car c'est à Gyrin de le faire. Enfin, Naé n'apprécierait pas non plus que tu l'apprenne avant elle. Affirma Pansy inquiète.

\- Je sais donc je ferai semblant de rien savoir Penny, même si, je ne vois pas l'heure de contempler la tête de Batbold quand Gyrin va lui présenter sa famille à Tsagaan Sar. S'esclaffa Kenji.

\- Pauvre Batbold : il m'a fait de la peine tout à l'heure car il est vraiment inquiet pour son fils mais Gyrin ne veut rien dire pour le moment donc je ne peux pas intervenir.

\- Batbold n'avait qu'à pas donner la dot de Gyrin à Naé pour satisfaire son nouveau caprice. Par contre, la nouvelle famille de Gyrin a de vrais papiers ou pas ? Demanda Kenji.

\- Oui bien entendu pourquoi ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que les aurors puissent découvrir tes magouilles avec Gyrin et vos complices si les papiers de cette femme ne sont pas en règle Affirma Kenji. _ »

XXXX

Pansy feignit aussitôt une grande surprise et tenta de protester contre les propos de son jumeau mais le cracmol tendit _La Gazette du Sorcier _à sa sœur avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Penny : tu t'inquiétais pour cette femme et ses enfants depuis que Zabini t'as révélé les doutes des Serpentards sur les circonstances de la mort de Daphné.

\- Kenny… Commença Pansy inquiète.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas : je suis très fier de toi, même si, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour la contacter ou encore maquiller sa fuite en suicide. Affirma Kenji.

\- Je n'ai rien maquillé Kenny, ni Gyrin et cela fait des années que je ne suis pas en contact avec les Malefoy. L'avertit Pansy tout en échangeant un regard éloquent avec son frère.

\- Oui tu as raison, c'est moi qui ai un peu trop d'imagination. Approuva Kenji tout en répondant au regard qui n'appartenait qu'aux deux jumeaux Parkinson pour lui faire comprendre sa parfaite connaissance de la nature de ses magouilles mais aussi son silence complice.

\- ...

\- En tout cas, l'explosion provoquée par Astoria Malefoy est une idée géniale car personne ne s'est étonné face à l'absence de cadavres. Dit Kenji.

\- Oui. Répondit simplement sa sœur.

\- Pauvre Astoria Malefoy : elle devait être vraiment désespérée pour en arriver à organiser un suicide collectif. Reprit Kenji pour corroborer la version de sa sœur et l'ex Mrs Malefoy.

\- Sa disparition était le seul moyen de fuir son tortionnaire et de sauver ses enfants d'un sort encore plus funeste. Commenta seulement Pansy.

\- J'imagine Penny. Renchérit Kenji son frère conscient que seule une sorcière totalement désespérée accepterait de modifier radicalement son apparence, d'épouser Gyrin et risquer de rendre ses gamins cracmols afin de pouvoir quitter Malefoy. _ »

XXXX

Kenji songea à sa réaction ce matin à la vue de l'article mais surtout la photographie envoyée par Toorjii. Le cracmol n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre la nature des magouilles de sa sœur et son cousin puisqu'ils ne voulaient rien dire à Naé très possessive envers son frère. De plus, les trois membres de la famille de Gyrin étaient apparus juste après la mort des trois Malefoy,ce qui ne laissait aucun doute dans l'esprit du cracmol.

Par contre, Kenji émit silencieusement le vœu que sa sœur ait bien assuré ses arrières pour ne pas voir ses magouilles se retourner contre elle, ni se retrouver devant le Magenmagot un jour. Il se ressaisit puis demanda à sa sœur où Gyrin comptait s'installer. Cette dernière résuma brièvement l'achat du terrain et des chalets par Gyrin. Kenji acquiesça et reprit la parole :

« _ C'est bien que Gyrin ai construit sa maison sur son propre terrain comme ça il pourra vivre en paix avec sa famille.

\- Juste. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Par contre, je m'inquiète un peu pour la réaction de Naé. Avoua Kenji.

\- Tu pense qu'elle va s'en prendre l'épouse de Gyrin ou leurs enfants ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

\- Batbold ne le lui permettra jamais car sa belle-fille va devenir une sainte à ses yeux puisqu'elle a accepté Gyrin comme mari et l'a rendu père. Il va probablement devenir dingue de ses petits enfants également donc Batbold ne laissera personne émettre la moindre critique.

\- Mais tu penses que Naé sera jalouse. Estima Pansy.

\- Oui donc elle risque d'agir de manière insidieuse en cassant les pieds à notre belle-sœur ou en restant des heures chez Gyrin pour tenter de conserver sa place. Ma femme est très possessive envers son frère.

\- Gyrin ne la laissera pas se mêler de leurs affaires. Il tient déjà énormément à son épouse et n'hésitera pas à prendre son parti si Naé exagère. L'avertit Pansy.

\- Bon tant mieux, en tout cas, je me languis de rencontrer la famille de Gyrin. Avoua Kenji.

\- Tu la rencontreras bientôt. _ »

* * *

La sorcière ne donna pas de détails supplémentaires à son frère mais ce dernier était conscient que c'était sa manière à elle de le protéger. Le cracmol finit donc par changer de sujet :

« _ Alors tout est prêt pour fêter l'anniversaire du Vieux ?

\- Oui : les elfes ont préparé un petit buffet, des provisions dont le nécessaire pour que Roby puisse préparer du fish&amp;chips à Père ce soir et Birdie a préparé le gâteau d'anniversaire puisque tu ne veux pas t'en charger, ni Naé. Répondit sa jumelle.

\- Penny tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux y compris de subir des _Doloris_ à ta place pour te protéger mais pas de préparer un gâteau pour le Vieux. Ronchonna Kenji.

\- J'aurais tenté. Céda Pansy.

\- C'est de bonne guerre mais franchement, je ne me vois pas faire un truc pareil. Enfin, Naé ne veut pas lui faire de gâteau non plus pour ne pas me vexer. Avoua Kenji.

\- Père n'est pas en très bonne santé tu sais donc j'espère qu'il tiendra suffisamment longtemps pour te revoir le jour où tu te décideras enfin à le rencontrer. Confessa Pansy.

\- Penny tu sais très bien que lui et moi ne faisions que nous disputer donc je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions nous dire maintenant. S'entêta Kenji.

\- Écoute Kenji : tu n'es pas obligé de venir voir Père à la prison si tu n'en as pas envie mais je peux lui porter un message ou un cadeau de ta part si tu le souhaite. Proposa la sorcière.

\- Ouais porte-lui un cadeau empoisonné ! Plaisanta Kenji.

\- Kenny ! Protesta sa sœur.

\- Bon tu lui as acheté quoi pour son anniversaire Penny ? Demanda le cracmol pour changer de sujet.

\- Nous lui avons pris une radio sorcière et d'autres trucs. Dit Pansy avant de résumer ses achats.

\- C'est bien : la radio lui fera passer le temps. Estima Kenji.

\- Oui .

\- C'est dommage qu'Azkaban n'a pas l'électricité sinon tu aurais pu lui prendre une télé pour l'occuper mais aussi lui montrer plus de choses sur les moldus. Par les bottes de Merlin : Penny tu imagine le Vieux assis devant une télé ? S'esclaffa Kenji.

\- Pourquoi pas : Père en aura bien une quand il s'installera à Aviemore en mai._ »

Au bout d'un moment, Kenji la salua et retourna chez lui avant de convaincre sa femme d'attendre les fêtes pour parler à Gyrin. Naé acquiesça car elle estimait que son frère devait bouder dans son coin, néanmoins, la cracmolle était loin d'imaginer la réalité.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy retourna au camping-car en compagnie de Toorj puis les deux véhicules reprirent leur chemin. Ils quittèrent donc momentanément l'autoroute pour rejoindre une crique infestée de repousse-moldu. Une fois là-bas, Pansy montra à Gyrin et Ayleen tous les DVD, les jeux de société, les jouets en tous genre, y compris ceux de plein air pour occuper les enfants dans le camping-car ou dehors pendant leur absence. Ensuite, les elfes firent leur apparition avec un immense panier, le gâteau d'anniversaire ainsi que les cadeaux. Kushi et Severus donnèrent également à leur mère des dessins destinés à _Grandad Patrick. _Toorj saisit ensuite le panier, Archibald le gâteau d'anniversaire et Pansy emmitoufla Saejin pour s'assurer que le bébé ne souffrirait pas du froid, ni de l'humidité durant sa visite à la prison. Par ailleurs, elle avait déjà miniaturisé le landau afin de pouvoir le glisser dans sa poche.

Le bébé fut ensuite positionné dans une écharpe de portage par sa mère. Enfin, les aurors, Gyrin, Ayleen et les enfants accompagnèrent les trois sorciers jusqu'à la berge où le passeur les attendait déjà. Effectivement, le personnel de la prison avait tout mis en place pour cette visite spéciale. Ainsi, le vieux Parkinson ne serait pas emmené au parloir cette fois-ci mais dans une autre salle prévue à cet effet pour protéger le bébé de la curiosité d'éventuels visiteurs présents au parloir. De plus, Parkinson avait obtenu la permission « d'inviter » Zabini un peu plus tard une fois que le vieil homme aurait profité d'un moment d'intimité avec sa famille. Entre-temps, Pansy salua aimablement le passeur qui répondit à son salut et put observer le bébé un instant.

Le sorcier trouva Saejin très jolie puis il expliqua que _Radio Azkaban_ fonctionnait toujours aussi bien puisque les détenus savaient déjà que Parkinson fêterait non seulement son anniversaire aujourd'hui mais surtout, il rencontrerait enfin l'un de ses petits-enfants. Toutefois, nul ne jalousait ce fait puisque les prisonniers étaient conscients qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un privilège accordé par les autorités mais d'un droit donné à tous les détenus. Ainsi, certains visiteurs emmenaient parfois les bambins voir les pères ou les grands-parents en prison. Malheureusement, ces visites étant rares, rien n'était vraiment prévu pour accueillir les jeunes enfants. Au cours de la conversation le passeur révéla détenir une fille qui étudiait la psychomagie et déplorait ce fait, néanmoins, le sorcier estima que nul n'entreprendrait jamais de travaux pour aménager une salle de jeux spécifique destinée à l'accueil des enfants où les détenus pourraient s'occuper d'eux.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils parvinrent enfin à Azkaban puis les hommes aidèrent la maman à descendre de la barque.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je ne sais pas encore si je ferai un chapitre sur la visite de Saejin en prison ou si il y aura une ellipse. Qu'en pensez_vous ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Batbold ou encore le "silence complice" de Kenji ? **_

_**A bientôt ! **_


	94. Bon Anniversaire Parkinson

_**Bonjour à tous et bon dimanche, **_

**_La famille Parkinson-Mac Kintosh est enfin arrivée en Grande-Bretagne mais elle n'est pas encore à Aviemore, ni au complet._**

**_Bonne Lecture et à bientôt ! _**

* * *

Pansy remercia le passeur avant de lui glisser quelques mots puis elle suivit les autres à l'intérieur d'Azkaban. L'un des gardiens guida d'abord le petit groupe jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Ce dernier les reçut aussitôt en compagnie d'Harry Potter qui avait reçu une mission spéciale de la part de Kingsley et était venu porter un document au dirigeant de l'établissement cinq minutes plus tôt. Après les salutations d'usage afin de les informer de l'arrivée de la grâce officielle accordée à Patrick Parkinson :

« _ Mr Potter ici présent nous a porté un document officiel délivré par le Ministère et signé par le Ministre lui-même qui confirme la grâce obtenue par votre père. Déclara le directeur à Pansy avant de lui tendre le document.

\- Mais mon père peut sortir dés maintenant ! Réalisa Pansy abasourdie par la lecture du document.

\- Oui vous pouvez l'emmener dés aujourd'hui puisque Mr Potter s'est porté garant du fait que vous avez déjà pourvu au nécessaire pour que votre père réside sur le sol britannique et soit régulièrement contrôlé par les aurors . Expliqua le directeur.

\- Mais c'est magnifique ! S'exclama Archibald.

\- Oui mais je souhaiterais savoir si Mrs Parkinson est prête à s'occuper de son père puisque tous deux ont une relation très compliquée. Je ne tiens pas à voir ce vieil homme ou sa fille perturbés à cause de la précipitation causée par cette libération surprise sans aucun préavis. Expliqua le directeur soucieux.

\- Comme Mr Potter vous l'a déjà dit : ma belle-fille et mon fils ont déjà pourvu au nécessaire. En fait, ils ont acheté un chalet dont le rez-de-chaussée est totalement adapté aux personnes handicapées. Mr Parkinson pourra donc y séjourner sans problèmes. Intervint aussitôt Archibald.

\- Oui je sais que tout est prêt d'un point de vue matériel mais vous Mrs Parkinson êtes-vous préparée au fait de devoir vous occuper de votre père ou le côtoyer régulièrement ? Interrogea le directeur.

\- J'avoue que c'est totalement inattendu : je croyais que mon père resterait en prison jusqu'en mai. Confessa Pansy abasourdie.

\- Oui mais vous n'allez pas laisser Patrick en prison jusqu'en mai ? S'insurgea Archibald surpris.

\- Non pas du tout Archibald : il n'en est pas question ! Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes propos Mr le directeur : je sais que mon père est bien traité dans votre établissement mais il serait mieux dehors. Répondit Pansy.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends ce que vous sous-entendez et je suis heureux de voir votre état d'esprit conciliant. Toutefois, êtes-vous vraiment prête à vous en occuper dés aujourd'hui ? Demanda le directeur conscient de la relation difficile des deux Parkinson.

\- J'avoue devoir m'organiser un peu pour que la maison soit prête avant son arrivée: il faut faire le lit, porter du linge de maison et de la nourriture car je n'ai rien fait préparer pour ce soir. Répondit Pansy encore surprise.

\- Je ne sais pas où se trouve la nouvelle résidence de votre père Mrs mais vous devrez l'emmener chez lui grâce à un véhicule moldu, un chariot ou un voyage en train puisqu'il n'est pas en état de transplaner, ni de voler sur un balai d'après le médicomage. Enfin, je ne crois pas que le Magicobus soit vraiment adapté pour lui vu ses conditions. Précisa le directeur en songeant aux cahots ou autre.

\- L'état de santé de mon père s'est encore aggravé ? Demanda Pansy inquiète.

\- Non mais le médicomage de la prison l'a examiné tout à l'heure pour un soi-disant contrôle de routine afin de vérifier son état avant sa sortie. Après la consultation, il m'a expliqué qu'un transplanage était contre-indiqué dans le cas de votre père pour l'instant car il est trop fatigué pour supporter une telle chose. Expliqua le directeur.

\- Mon père peut-il cependant voyager pendant plusieurs heures ? Interrogea Pansy inquiète en songeant aux heures de voyage restantes.

\- Vous devez en discuter avec le médicomage de la prison mais je pense que oui si vous faites quelques arrêts. Répondit le directeur

\- C'est faisable alors puisque de toute façon nous ne comptions pas finir le trajet ce soir. Estima Toorj car les membres du groupe avaient estimé plus prudent de s'arrêter pour la nuit en raison du retard causé par la visite en prison. Les aurors connaissaient déjà le lieu de leur séjour et s'étaient donc organisés pour veiller sur eux.

\- Oui. Au fait, est-ce que mon père est informé de sa libération ? Demanda Pansy au directeur.

\- Non Mrs : j'ai décidé d'attendre votre arrivée pour en discuter avec vous d'abord. Répondit le dirigeant.

\- J'avais bien commencé à discuter avec mon père au sujet de sa libération mais je pensais avoir plus de temps pour bien le préparer donc j'espère que ce ne sera pas un choc pour lui puisque c'est totalement inattendu. Puis-je vous demander de faire venir son thérapeute ici afin de lui demander son avis mais aussi s'il peut discuter avec mon père de tout ça ? Avoua Pansy.

\- J'ai déjà averti le psychomage de la libération immédiate de votre père Pansy et il a donné son approbation même si c'est un événement inattendu. Le thérapeute est à Poudlard avec d'autres médicomages en ce moment mais il accepté de venir vous voir ainsi que votre père tout à l'heure avant votre départ. Expliqua Harry.

\- D'accord merci beaucoup car c'est important pour mon père je pense. Au fait, Harry est-ce que mon père est autorisé à dormir au B&amp;B moldu cette nuit ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Oui : sachez que votre père doit vivre en liberté surveillée mais il peut agir comme bon lui semble du moment qu'il n'enfreint aucune loi donc vous pouvez même l'emmener séjourner quelque part à condition d'avertir les aurors à l'avance et que votre père reste sur le sol britannique pour l'instant. Par contre la magie de Mr Parkinson sera limitée même si sa baguette lui sera rendue. Expliqua Harry.

\- Très bien. Conclut Pansy troublée mais décidée à emmener son père avec elle au lieu de le laisser croupir en prison._ »

Ensuite, Pansy confuse signa tous les documents nécessaires afin de devenir la tutrice légale de son père car Patrick serait placé sous sa responsabilité dés sa libération. La sorcière finalisa également l'achat de Roby après l'arrivée du comptable.

* * *

Enfin, la jeune femme se leva et invita le directeur à les rejoindre au buffet organisé pour l'anniversaire de son père mais qui deviendrait finalement une fête d'adieux. Le sorcier affirma venir saluer le prisonnier puis un garde accompagna le petit groupe jusqu'à une salle où la sorcière nota la présence d'une chaufferette similaire à celle de son père d'après Toorj, trois tables, des chaises, un guéridon, un chandelier et des tentures aux murs. La Serpentarde remercia le garde qui lui assura que son père la rejoindrait d'ici peu puis le sorcier affirma faire passer le message de la jeune femme aux autres membres du personnel. Effectivement, le buffet préparé par les elfes était assez copieux pour que Patrick Parkinson puisse offrir un verre, des pâtisseries ainsi que des hors d'œuvres au personnel de la prison.

La sorcière saisit la poussette dans sa poche afin de la déminiaturiser puis Toorj y déposa Saejin avant de la couvrir. Les sorciers mirent ensuite des nappes sur les tables et dressèrent le buffet avant de dissimuler le gâteau d'anniversaire derrière un bouquet de fleurs ainsi que les boissons. Pansy contrôla ensuite le sommeil de sa fille puis elle se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce dans l'espoir de dissimuler sa nervosité. En son for intérieur, la Serpentarde se sentait légèrement déboussolée à l'idée de rencontrer son géniteur sans qu'une vitre ne les sépare cette fois-ci. Pansy ne savait cependant pas si elle devait s'approcher de lui à son arrivée dans la pièce ou au contraire maintenir une certaine distance comme le lui avait appris PÈRE qui avait pris la place de Daddy depuis si longtemps.

De plus, Patrick partirait avec la jeune femme donc ils se verraient régulièrement à partir d'aujourd'hui. Aussi, Pansy se demandait comment lui annoncer la nouvelle ou se comporter et elle ne trouvait pas de réponse malgré ses études de psychomagie. Elle s'interrogea également sur la manière d'annoncer ce fait à sa mère et Kenji mais la sorcière estima que cela ne changerait probablement rien pour eux puisqu'ils étaient déterminés à l'éviter. Harry prit ensuite la parole :

« _ Je sais que c'est précipité mais je vous assure que je n'en savais rien moi non plus avant d'être convoqué par le Ministre il y a un quart d'heure. Expliqua Harry à la Serpentarde.

\- Je vous crois Harry, même si, je suis très surprise par le geste du Ministre. Répondit Pansy.

\- Le Ministre estime que votre voyage en camping-car est une excellente occasion pour emmener votre père avec vous et faire perdre également ses traces puisqu'il fait partie des personnes de votre famille qui sont sous la protection du Ministère. Il pense que son départ ne suscitera pas remous, ni l'intervention de Skeeter. Expliqua Harry.

\- Au contraire, je pense que les prisonniers vont s'interroger puis la rumeur s'enflammera d'avantage si l'un des détenus finit par écrire à l'un de ses familiers. Estima Toorj.

\- Non : les prisonniers ne se poseront pas de questions puisqu'ils apprendront que la grâce anticipée de son père a été accordée en raison de son état de santé inquiétant, son âge et du fait que les certificats médicaux attestent que ce vieux sorcier ne pourra pas résister un hiver de plus dans sa cellule malgré les améliorations apportées depuis le mois dernier. Les détenus ne seront donc pas surpris puisqu'ils sont convaincus que votre beau-père a déjà probablement un pied dans la tombe si Pansy vient lui rendre visite aussi souvent après tant d'années. Dévoila Harry.

\- C'est vrai : mon père est si mal en point que ça ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

\- Votre père a probablement encore quelques années devant lui s'il vit dans un environnement sain mais pas ici Pansy. Dit Harry.

\- J'espère qu'il vivra encore longtemps une fois qu'il sera chez lui. Affirma Pansy.

\- Mais oui vous verrez Pansy : Patrick sera comme un coq en pâte grâce au confort de sa maison, l'eau courante, l'électricité, le téléphone, la télé, la radio, le chauffage, un bon feu de bois mais surtout notre compagnie. D'ailleurs, j'irai allumer le chauffage demain matin afin de réchauffer les pièces avant son arrivée. Intervint Archibald.

\- J'enverrai les elfes préparer la maison. _Renchérit Pansy._ Par contre, je pense que le Ministre agit ainsi non pas pour le bien-être de mon père mais pour donner à Nott une preuve de la libération de certains prisonniers en échange de la collaboration de leurs enfants avec le Ministère. Dit Pansy après réflexion.

\- Mm, votre lettre a fait mouche auprès du Ministre mais il avait déjà décidé de libérer votre père dés aujourd'hui afin d'effacer toutes vos traces dés maintenant au lieu de revenir le voir en prison. Reconnut Harry.

\- Les sorciers sang-purs savent que la question de la vente illégale du Manoir est la seule qui peut provoquer la victoire de Nott contre le Ministère en cas de procès. A mon avis, les prisonniers ou leurs familiers ne vont donc pas penser que mon père est libéré à cause de sa mauvaise santé mais seulement parce que j'ai obtenu sa libération en échange d'un accord au sujet du Manoir mon silence complice. Estima Pansy.

\- C'est logique. Reconnut Toorj.

\- Ils vont peut-être même penser que tu as emmené ton père en Mongolie. Estima Toorj.

\- C'est possible. Dit Archibald.

\- Le Ministre a eu une bonne idée dans ce cas car tout le monde est gagnant : mon père est libre, Nott va pouvoir renoncer à ses poursuites tout en gardant la tête haute puisque les sang-purs penseront qu'il m'imite pour pouvoir obtenir la libération de sa belle-mère et le Ministère ne subira pas de mauvaise publicité au niveau international. Estima Pansy. _ »

Effectivement, Pansy avait reçu une lettre de Nott qui lui faisait part de sa méfiance envers le Ministère au sujet de la promesse de la libération de sa belle-mère en échange de son silence. Aussi, Théodore attendait de voir un signe tangible pour vraiment renoncer à son action en justice. Pansy avait donc écrit une lettre au Ministre sur ce sujet avant de la confier à Harry. De son coté, la sorcière n'était pas mécontente de ce retournement de situation car cela lui permettrait d'éviter de retourner à la prison ou de se montrer en public pour le moment.

* * *

Ensuite, Pansy s'agita puis Toorj lui proposa de s'asseoir. Il nota alors un sac miniature qui était tombé de la poche de la Serpentarde avant de reconnaître son sac à tricotin. Effectivement, la sorcière avait toujours effectué des travaux d'aiguilles ainsi que tissé la laine mais elle avait également commencé se passionner pour le tricotin ou knitting loom après l'explosion de la mode des bracelets loom chez les petits moldus mongols. La sorcière avait aidé ses fils à faire leurs bracelets puis Kenji lui avait montré sur internet le véritable knitting loom ou tricotin avant de lui acheter tout le nécessaire à Londres. Pansy avait donc testé ces techniques en plus des autres afin de s'occuper l'esprit en plus de ses crochets, ses aiguilles, ses moulages ou autres.

Après l'arrivée surprise de Saejin, la sorcière avait du parer au plus pressé. Fort heureusement, elle possédait encore la layette de ses garçons mais surtout des chaussons, des couvertures, des ensembles neufs aux couleurs pastels réalisés durant les premiers trimestres de ses grossesses précédentes avant la découverte du sexe de ses quatre premiers enfants. Pansy avait donc pu habiller sa fille mais les fréquents voyages en Grande-Bretagne ainsi que toutes les péripéties vécues depuis le mois de janvier ne lui avaient pas permis de réaliser quelques tenues supplémentaires hormis le deel de Saejin pour sa présentation devant le chamane donc elle s'était rabattue sur les vêtements des magasins. Certes, Odval et Naraantsuya s'étaient aussitôt mises à l'ouvrage après l'arrivée de Saejin et lui offrirent plusieurs choses mais elles comprenaient la frustration de Pansy qui avait toujours rêvé de réaliser toutes sortes de choses pour sa fille tant désirée.

Depuis le début du voyage en camping-car, la sorcière s'était donc rabattue sur le tricotin qu'elle estimait plus rapide que les aiguilles à tricoter. La Serpentarde tricotinait durant ses moment de répit donc la nuit. Pansy satisfaite était ainsi parvenue à réaliser une nouvelle couverture bordée de rubans, une petite robe, des chaussons, un bandeau, une écharpe, un gilet et un chapeau. D'ailleurs Pansy avait habillé sa fille avec cette panoplie aujourd'hui pour sa présentation officielle à son grand-père paternel. Toorj chassa ensuite ses pensées puis il déminiaturisa le sac avant de demander à sa femme de lui enseigner les bases du tricotin dans l'espoir de la distraire. Pansy amusée haussa un sourcil incrédule mais son mari affirma vouloir l'aider à réaliser la layette de leur fille. La Serpentarde finit par se laisser convaincre et oublia ses craintes à la vue de son mari en train de tenter d'aligner deux mailles l'une après l'autre.

La sorcière se laissa tellement prendre au jeu qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir puis Pansy sursauta au moment où Archibald se précipita sur Patrick confortablement assis dans son fauteuil roulant poussé par Roby pendant que deux gardes s'installaient dans un coin de la pièce après avoir salué l'assistance. L'Écossais n'avait pas l'habitude d'enlacer son ami et mentor donc il se contenta d'une poignée de main mais ce geste était très significatif pour les deux hommes. Entre-temps, Pansy se leva lentement tout en observant son père dont l'apparence lui semblait encore plus fragile que ce qu'elle avait entrevue à travers la vitre du parloir. Certes, les améliorations de sa cellule et la présence de Roby avait grandement modifié le quotidien du sorcier qui mangeait maintenant les plats chauds préparés par l'elfe tout en savourant la chaleur de la chaufferette, néanmoins, Pansy était vraiment impressionnée par l'aspect extrêmement frêle de son père qui semblait d'avantage ridé, fatigué et plus maigre en raison de sa taille imposante.

En son for intérieur, la sorcière ne vit pas l'heure d 'emmener son père loin de la prison afin qu'il puisse vivre ses dernières années dans un endroit plus sain au lieu de souffrir à cause d'un autre hiver aussi. Elle observa son géniteur de loin pendant qu'il discutait avec son beau-père puis les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle. La sorcière se ressaisit et s'efforça de ne pas trembler pendant qu'elle marchait lentement en direction de Père comme Patrick Parkinson le lui avait appris au moment le sorcier s'était convaincu que la future Milady Parkinson ne devait plus courir dans sa direction et qu'il ne devait plus la prendre dans ses bras. De son coté, Patrick ne put s'empêcher de l'observer tout en songeant à la fillette qui courrait vers lui puis l'adolescente terrorisée qui lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil sans protester. Le sorcier inquiet estima que sa fille avait encore un peu peur de lui, néanmoins, il était convaincu que tout n'était pas perdu puisqu'elle était déjà plus détendue que lors de sa première visite au parloir.

Aussi, il décida de faire preuve d'initiative lui aussi et posa ses mains sur ses roues pour pousser son fauteuil afin de rejoindre son enfant. L'elfe voulut intervenir mais Archibald lui fit un signe pour lui faire comprendre de laisser le vieil homme agir comme bon lui semble puisque son geste était probablement lourd de sens aux yeux des deux Parkinson. Toorj n'interrompit pas non plus ce moment qui appartenait seulement au père et la fille d'abord séparés par un mur érigé par Parkinson en train de sombrer dans sa folie puis des circonstances dramatiques. Pansy surprise observa les efforts de son père fatigué mais désireux de la rejoindre donc elle ne voulut pas le voir forcer d'avantage sur ses bras encore plus maigres que les siens. Aussi, la jeune femme le rejoignit rapidement sous le regard de l'assistance. La sorcière troublée contempla enfin le visage de son père de près avant de noter les ravages du temps sur le visage anguleux de Patrick Parkinson.

Pansy estima cependant que le regard de son père était toujours aussi vif derrière les verres de ses lunettes mais elle retint un soupir à la vue de ses mains frêles et décharnées malgré les tubes de crème protectrice pour les mains envoyées depuis des décennies. La sorcière se souvint ensuite des mains chaudes et apaisantes de son père durant l'enfance avant de verser une larme à la vue de leur décharnement. Pansy se ressaisit au moment où son père reprit la parole :

« _ Je me trompais Pansy.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Père ? S'étonna Pansy surprise.

\- Tu es plus jolie que ta mère au même age. Affirma Patrick Parkinson.

\- Merci pour ce compliment : Eej était très belle et elle l'est encore. Répondit sa fille.

\- C'est probable mais la plus jolie c'est toi.

\- « Cris de Saejin »

\- Je crois qu'une certaine demoiselle n'est pas d'accord : elle doit penser qu'elle est la plus jolie de nous trois. Estima Pansy.

\- Elle a de bons poumons en tout cas : sa voix est puissante. Estima Patrick Parkinson curieux à la vue du landau.

\- Ma fille a de bons poumons mais aussi un bon appétit. Toutefois, Saejin n'a probablement pas faim car elle a mangé il y a moins d'une heure et est changée donc je pense qu'elle veut simplement attirer notre attention. Dit Pansy avant d'aller chercher le landau._ »

* * *

Le prisonnier curieux observa sa fille s'approcher avec le landau puis Pansy saisit le bébé afin de l'approcher de son père qui nota que le nourrisson n'était effectivement pas affamé mais seulement désireux de rester dans les bras. Il contempla sa petite fille avec attention et ne put s'empêcher de songer que sa famille ne s'éteindrait pas grâce à cette enfant mais aussi ses frères. Le prisonnier tomba sous le charme du bébé, néanmoins, sa fille resterait toujours la plus importante à ses yeux. Pansy reprit ensuite la parole :

« _ Vous voulez la prendre dans vos bras Père ?

\- Je ne sais pas : j'ai peur de la faire tomber car je n'ai pas tenu de bébé, ni de petite fille depuis très longtemps. Tu avais dix ans la dernière fois que je t'ai pris dans mes bras ou sur mes genoux Répondit le prisonnier surpris.

\- Vous êtes assis donc elle ne peut pas tomber si vous la tenez sur vos genoux. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Tu en es certaine ? Interrogea Parkinson un peu inquiet.

\- Oui. Tendez vos bras sur vos genoux Père et positionnez vos mains comme ça. Dit Pansy.

\- …

\- Voilà comme ça. L'encouragea Pansy avant de poser doucement Saejin entre les bras de son grand-père un peu gauche. _ »

Certes, la vision de Saejin émouvait Parkinson mais il était surtout troublé par le premier contact rapproché avec sa fille qui avait effleuré ses mains au moment où elle avait déposé le bébé dans ses bras. Le sorcier se reprit et estima que Saejin ou Pearl ressemblait beaucoup à Pansy même si elle était manifestement plus grande que sa mère à un mois et demi. Pansy affirma que le bébé avait donc manifestement repris la taille de son papa, ce qui ne serait pas plus mal plus tard. Tous les trois posèrent ensuite ensemble sous le flash de Toorj et Archibald. Au bout de quelques instants, le sorcier voulut rendre l'enfant à ses parents car il n'était pas certain de pouvoir la tenir longtemps dans les bras en raison de sa fatigue.

Toorj reprit le bébé pendant que son épouse proposait à son père de s'approcher du buffet avant d'inviter les gardes à en faire de même. La sorcière saisit les poignées du fauteuil de Parkinson afin de le conduire au buffet puis elle le servit aussitôt ainsi que les gardiens, Harry ou encore Roby. Patrick resta un instant sans voix devant tous ces assortiments car il n'avait plus l'habitude d'une telle « abondance ». Il finit cependant par siroter son verre et faire honneur à son assiette avant de lever le bras pour effleurer la hanche de sa fille. Pansy sursauta mais elle le laissa faire puis son père inquiet lui reprocha sa maigreur manifestement plus prononcée que ce que son vêtement laissait entrevoir. La sorcière lui promit de faire de son mieux pour reprendre du poids mais ce n'était pas facile en raison de ses troubles alimentaires.

* * *

Toorj tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en affirmant que son épouse avait cependant retrouvé un peu d'appétit à la vue des _Fish&amp;Chips_ hier. Parkinson amusé affirma que son enfant avait repris sa passion pour ce plat moldu sous le regard surpris des gardes qui interrogèrent les deux Parkinson à ce sujet.

Patrick confirma leur engouement pour ce plat méconnu des sorciers et jugé commun par beaucoup de moldus. Pansy avoua aux gardes que son père détenait sa recette et que c'était le meilleur cuisinier de _Fish&amp;Chips_. Elle expliqua avoir porté le nécessaire pour que Roby puisse en préparer ce soir, néanmoins, Pansy affirma cependant qu'elle-même n'était jamais parvenue à imiter la sauce spéciale de son père malgré le fait que la recette n'avait pas été tenue secrète. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Patrick retrouva le goût de plaisanter et reprit la parole :

« _ Tu as ma recette mais pas _Daddy_ à coté pour te montrer son tour de main : le secret c'est la manière dont tu découpe tes oignons et comment tu remues ta sauce ou encore le choix de tes œufs. Organise un cours de cuisine au parloir lors de ta prochaine visite puis je te montre. Plaisanta Parkinson.

\- D'accord Père mais nous organiserons un cours de cuisine chez vous dans une semaine ou deux quand vous vous serez assez reposé après votre arrivée au chalet demain. Répondit Pansy.

\- De quoi tu parles Pansy ? S'étonna Patrick.

\- Père : le directeur de la prison m'a dit que votre grâce est arrivée aujourd'hui donc vous pouvez sortir d'ici et partir avec nous dés maintenant au lieu d'attendre le 2 mai. Lui révéla Pansy.

\- … (stupeur de Patrick Parkinson).

\- Je l'ai su juste avant notre rencontre donc nous allons nous organiser pour que vous puissiez voyager le plus confortablement possible puisque vous ne pouvez pas transplaner dans votre état. Affirma Pansy.

\- Je peux vraiment sortir maintenant ? Demanda Patrick d'un ton incertain.

\- Oui Père : vous pouvez sortir dés maintenant. Confirma Pansy.

\- Mais tu veux vraiment m'emmener avec toi ? Interrogea Parkinson troublé malgré les propos précédents de Pansy durant ses visites.

\- Oui Père je veux vous emmener avec moi. Confirma Pansy consciente que son géniteur avait besoin de certitudes en ce moment.

\- Mais ta mère et ton frère ne vont pas être contents : tu ne vas pas avoir des problèmes avec eux à cause de moi ? S'inquiéta Patrick.

\- Vous ne me créez aucun problème car ils savent déjà que nous voulons nous occuper de vous Toorj, Archibald et moi. Vous venez juste un peu plus tôt que prévu c'est tout. Affirma Pansy.

\- C'est bien ou pas que je sorte avant ? Interrogea le prisonnier.

\- Oui. Confirma Pansy.

\- Tu es contente ? Insista son père.

\- Oui je suis contente Père, vraiment. Le rassura Pansy._ »

* * *

Parkinson n'était pas un homme habitué à montrer ses émotions mais il était vraiment ému par l'attitude de sa fille qui lui démontrait encore une fois son affection et sa capacité à lui pardonner malgré toutes ses erreurs. Le prisonnier tenta de se ressaisir pour ne pas verser quelques larmes en public puis il reprit la parole :

« _ C'est comment dehors ?

\- Il fait un peu froid mais le ciel est bleu et la mer est calme donc notre traversée sera tranquille Père. Dit Pansy.

\- Oui mais c'est comment sur la terre ferme : les choses ont beaucoup changé depuis 1998 ? Demanda Patrick curieux et craintif à la fois car la prison était devenu son univers depuis près de vingt ans.

\- Eh bien la société sorcière vit en paix et les sorciers nous ont oublié. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Je vais sortir… Réalisa Patrick encore surpris.

\- Oui et vous allez vivre tranquillement dans votre nouveau chalet. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Oui mais tu viendras me voir hein ? Voulut s'assurer le sorcier.

\- Oui je viendrais vous voir tous les jours Père. Les enfants viendront souvent vous rendre visite également et Toorj aussi. De plus, Archibald sera votre voisin Père donc il sera près de vous ainsi que Roby: aussi, vous ne serez pas seul même en notre absence. Enfin, je vous emmènerai faire un tour dehors quand vous vous sentirez prêt. Affirma Pansy.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'irai dehors : c'est plein de moldus qui pourraient s'en prendre à moi s'ils savaient ce que j'ai fait. Dit Parkinson inquiet.

\- Personne ne s'en prendra à vous Père car les moldus ne connaissent rien de notre monde. De plus, vous n'avez tué, ni blessé personne et vous avez purgé votre peine donc vous avez payé pour vos erreurs. Enfin, vous pourriez venir avec nous voir le pub, la boutique, la brasserie et m'accompagner pour aller chercher les enfants à l'école moldue si vous acceptez de sortir : vous vous souvenez que nous en avons parlé ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui bon on verra Pansy. L'essentiel c'est que je puisse vous voir. Répondit Patrick encore déboussolé.

\- Oui.

\- Mais tu crois que je verrais aussi Kenji et son fils Patrick ? Interrogea Parkinson.

\- Je n'en sais rien pour le moment mais plus tard peut-être. Il faut laisser faire le temps. Répondit Pansy avec sincérité pour ne pas donner d'illusions à son père si jamais Kenny refusait de le rencontrer.

\- D'accord mais tu es certaine que ma présence ne va pas te créer de problèmes avec lui ou ta mère ? Insista Patrick.

\- Non. Promit Pansy.

\- …

\- Par contre : nous devons voyager à la moldue donc je voudrais savoir vous voulez bien qu'on s'arrête chez des moldus pour dormir ce soir car je n'aime pas conduire la nuit. Reprit Pansy.

\- Tu as toujours peur du noir ? Demanda son père.

\- Oui et nous sommes seulement deux à conduire : Archibald et moi. Les moldus ne vous feront rien Père mais vous n'êtes pas obligés d'interagir avec eux si vous ne vous sentez pas prêt. Toutefois, nous sommes trop nombreux pour dormir tous ensemble dans le camping-car ce soir. Donc il faut aller dormir quelque part. Simplifia Pansy pour faire accepter cet arrêt à son père.

\- Mm, je ne veux pas que tu sois malade par ma faute donc on s'arrête s'il le faut. Mais je serais tout seul cette nuit ou Roby pourra rester avec moi ? Demanda Parkinson un peu inquiet mais qui ne voulait absolument pas voir sa fille paniquer sur son engin durant la nuit à cause de lui.

\- Oui Roby pourra rester avec vous cette nuit s'il le souhaite ou il ira dormir chez nos autres elfes s'il veut se reposer un peu. Dit Pansy.

\- Roby préférerait rester avec le Maître, Maîtresse Pansy. Intervint Roby qui avait été informé de son achat et était satisfait de voir la sorcière maintenir sa promesse.

\- Alors Roby faisons comme ça: tu vas aller manger et te reposer chez moi quelques heures puis tu reviendras auprès de mon père cette nuit. Proposa Pansy. _ »

Ensuite, Harry intervint pour discuter des détails pratiques. Il expliqua que les vêtements ou encore les objets du prisonnier présents dans ses poches lors de son incarcération lui seraient rendus au moment de sa sortie. Patrick acquiesça, néanmoins, il estima que ses anciens vêtements seraient probablement trop grands pour lui maintenant. De son coté, Pansy n'avait pas envie de revoir son père endosser sa panoplie de deuil, ni l'imaginer de nouveau comme le patriarche froid d'autrefois. Elle songea alors à un détail avant de tendre l'un des paquets à son géniteur qui l'ouvrit avant d'observer un nouveau manteau, une paire de chaussures neuves, deux pulls, une chemise, deux pantalons côtelés, des mouchoirs en tissus ainsi qu'un lot de sous-vêtements ou encore des chaussettes.

Pansy affirma qu'elle ne s'était point doutée que ces choses lui serviraient pour sortir mais ces effets seraient plus adaptés pour le voyage qu'une vieille robe sorcière trop légère en cette saison. De plus, ils étaient parfaits pour voyager chez les moldus. Les gardes ne furent pas surpris par le contenu de ce paquet car la sorcière envoyait régulièrement des vêtements à son père qui les endossait sous sa tenue de prisonnier.

Entre-temps, d'autres gardien arrivèrent en compagnie du personnel médical, le directeur, les employés de l'administration et même le passeur puis Patrick les salua avant de laisser sa fille, Toorj et Archibald faire le service en son nom puisqu'il était épuisé par toutes les émotions vécues. Pansy en profita pour remercier les gardiens ainsi que les praticiens pour toutes leurs attentions envers son père durant toutes ces années. Elle put également discuter avec les médicomages chargés du dossier médical de son père. L'un des sorcier confirma le fait que son géniteur était encore affaibli malgré les améliorations de sa cellule et qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas rester un hiver de plus ici.

Au cours de la conversation, le médicomage affirma que nul ne pouvait savoir si Patrick Parkinson retrouverait toute sa forme une fois dehors mais il serait probablement mieux. A présent, le sorcier était trop faible pour marcher plus de quelques pas ou se lever seul, néanmoins des soins plus constants pourraient peut-être l'aider. Pansy acquiesça puis le directeur affirma que les aurors se chargeraient manifestement de transporter toutes les affaires de son père jusqu'à sa nouvelle résidence hormis le fauteuil puisque le sorcier en avait besoin tout de suite. Patrick Parkinson fut aussitôt soulagé de pouvoir partir avec son fauteuil. Le sorcier était encore partagé entre l'incrédulité, la joie de pouvoir suivre sa fille mais aussi la peur d'affronter un monde nouveau ou encore le reste de sa famille dont Kenji

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, deux gardes allèrent chercher Blaise également invité pour l'anniversaire du vieux prisonnier. Pansy le salua avant de lui offrir une boisson et une assiette emplie de nourriture mais aussi un cadeau. Zabini agréablement surpris observa la couverture des livres sur la peinture flamande, l'art contemporain hollandais, Amsterdam, les polders ou encore les fleurs .

Toutefois, il resta sans voix après avoir appris la grâce de Parkinson et le félicita sincèrement pour cette bonne nouvelle, néanmoins, Pansy nota son anxiété soudaine :

« _ Tu sortira bientôt toi aussi Blaise. Dit-elle pour le consoler.

\- Oui je sais mais c'est que je m'étais habitué à tes visites ou encore mes conversations avec Mr Parkinson dans la cour. Confessa le prisonnier inquiet à l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau seul.

\- Je vous écrirai Blaise. Intervint Parkinson.

\- Moi aussi Blaise : nous ne t'oublierons pas. Promit Pansy.

\- Vous allez m'écrire hein ? Insista Blaise.

\- Oui et je te dirai même plus : nous organiserons une fête chez nous dés ta sortie de prison. Le rassura Pansy.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Blaise abasourdi.

\- Oui. Affirma Pansy sure d'elle puisqu'elle en avait déjà parlé avec son mari.

\- Alors je viendrais très rapidement vous voir. Affirma Blaise heureux de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur plusieurs personnes.

\- Blaise : je ne sais pas encore ce que tu feras une fois dehors mais tu pourrais venir passer un peu de temps chez nous au début afin de te reprendre un peu avant de t'installer quelque part. Proposa Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague ? Interrogea Blaise stupéfait.

\- Non.

\- Toorj vous êtes d'accord ? Demanda Blaise abasourdi au mongol.

\- Oui puisque vous êtes manifestement une brave personne d'après ma femme, mon beau-père et Ron. Répondit Toorj qui ne s'était pas privé pour utiliser la légillimancie sur ce type pendant que le prisonnier discutait avec Pansy. Rassuré par cet examen, le mongol ne voyait donc aucun inconvénient à accueillir cet homme tranquille qui avait droit à une seconde chance lui aussi.

\- La seule chose que nous te demanderons Blaise si tu viens nous voir c'est de prononcer un serment inviolable où tu t'engageras à ne pas nous nuire, ni rien révéler sur nous, nos familiers, nos activités ou notre lieu de vie car nous tenons à notre vie privée. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Je peux même faire ton serment inviolable dés maintenant si tu veux car je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse vous créer des problèmes. Affirma Blaise vraiment heureux de savoir où aller après sa sortie de prison.

\- Nous allons arranger ça tout à l'heure. Intervint Harry._»

Ensuite, Pansy finit par aller chercher le gâteau d'anniversaire et elle alluma les bougies avant de le présenter à son père surpris mais qui fit de son mieux pour souffler. Le sorcier ne parvint pas à éteindre toutes les bougies donc il se fit aider par sa fille inquiète à la vue de sa faiblesse évidente. Toorj nota son anxiété et il décida de la distraire en lui rappelant la présence des cadeaux. Deux minutes plus tard, Patrick resta ému à la vue des dessins de ses petits-fils puis il ouvrit les autres présents avant d'observer la radio sorcière qui lui permettrait de se mettre en contact avec le monde sorcier. L'ex détenu alluma la radio puis une chanson de Celestina Moldubec se diffusa aussitôt dans la pièce.

Le sorcier eut l'impression de retourner en arrière quand il écoutait régulièrement la musique à la radio avant le décès de son fils aîné. Toutefois, il songea que si son isolement prenait fin, ce n'était pas le cas de celui de Zabini. Aussi, Parkinson en parla discrètement à sa fille qui le rassura en affirmant à voix basse pouvoir envoyer Haje aller chercher un autre poste de radio s'ils obtenaient une autorisation pour en offrir un à Zabini. Ensuite, Pansy poussa le fauteuil de son père vers le directeur pendant que les convives mangeaient une part de gâteau pour pouvoir lui demander cette faveur à l'insu de tous.

Le dirigeant de l'établissement apprécia aussitôt la discrétion des deux Parkinson qui ne voulaient pas le mettre dans l'embarras en exposant leur requête devant tout le monde, ni le forcer à accepter en public donc il pouvait refuser sans problèmes si c'était son désir. Le sorcier songea alors à Zabini déclaré comme « fragile » depuis que Weasley était parvenu à le placer dans la catégorie des privilégiés en raison de son isolement. Aussi, le directeur estima pouvoir accepter la demande du vieil homme sous le prétexte de rompre « l'isolement psychologique du détenu Zabini ». Il autorisa donc la sorcière à acquérir un second poste de radio au même endroit que celui de son père puisque le magasin hollandais vendait le seul modèle accepté en prison et affirma que les gardes le porteraient à Zabini après son inspection.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Roby s'isola avec Parkinson dans une pièce à coté afin de l'aider à se changer. Patrick troublé observa longuement son uniforme de prisonnier puis il finit par vêtir ses nouvelles affaires avant de retourner auprès de son enfant. Il signa également les documents présentés par les gardes qui lui rendirent ses effets personnels dont sa chevalière, sa baguette dont la magie avait été déjà été limitée par Harry mais aussi sa montre à gousset. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils saluèrent Zabini qui retourna à sa cellule pendant que le psychomage était enfin arrivé.

Le sorcier salua l'assistance avant de contempler attentivement la jeune femme près de Patrick Parkinson. Le thérapeute connaissait l'histoire de la famille mais il n'avait jamais rencontré la fille de son patient mais également consœur durant toutes ces années. Tous deux se saluèrent puis le psychomage put s'isoler un moment avec le père et la fille dans une autre pièce afin de discuter un peu. Il parla d'abord avec son patient puis le thérapeute confirma son avis favorable à la jeune femme même s'il lui recommanda de faire preuve de patience ainsi que de ménager le vieil homme qui aurait besoin de temps pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie.

Ensuite, le psychomage écouta la requête de Pansy et accepta volontiers de se rendre chez Parkinson pour continuer la thérapie de son patient puisque le vieil homme était bien trop fatigué pour transplaner à son cabinet. De plus, le thérapeute avait déjà été informé du fait que Parkinson faisait partie d'un programme de protection donc le psychomage s'était engagé à ne rien divulguer sur la situation de son patient ou celle de sa famille. En son for intérieur, le sorcier fut très satisfait de constater l'humilité de sa consœur qui reconnaissait la bonne marche de la thérapie et souhaitait le voir continuer de suivre son père au lieu d'interrompre le parcours thérapeutique maintenant qu'elle était là pour s'occuper de lui.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Patrick Parkinson put enfin sortir et ne songea pas un seul instant à aller revoir sa cellule. Pansy remercia alors encore une fois le personnel pour tout avant de saisir les poignées du fauteuil de son père. La sorcière troublée était consciente des difficultés qui l'attendaient, néanmoins, elle n'entendait pas les fuir. La jeune femme commença à pousser le fauteuil pendant que les gardes l'entourèrent de toutes part afin d'accompagner l'ex détenu jusqu'à la berge. Une fois dehors, Patrick troublé observa le ciel, la mer puis la forteresse avant de trembler de froid et de peur à l'idée d'affronter une liberté si souvent désirée mais maintenant effrayante puisqu'il quittait ses certitudes.

Les gardes aidèrent l'elfe, Toorj et Archibald à déposer Patrick dans la barque puis Pansy le rejoignit après avoir emmitouflé Saejin paisiblement endormie. Son grand-père contempla une dernière fois Azkaban sous le regard d'Harry également présent.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A l'origine il était plus long mais il est finalement divisé en deux (je posterai la suite bientôt si je peux mais là je dois sortir). Que pensez-vous du coup de théâtre organisé par le Ministre et de l'attitude de Patrick, Pansy ou des autres ? **_

_**La famille sera maintenant toute "réunie" à Aviemore très bientôt mais j'aimerai vous demander un conseil. Je me demandais s'il ne serait pas judicieux de continuer l'histoire dans une seconde partie après cette "longue introduction' afin de ne pas noyer la thérapie d'Hermione et Ron au milieu de toutes ces choses. Il y a aura aussi la thérapie de Sheila, celle de Scott et éventuellement d'autres personnes. Enfin, les aventures de la famille Mac Kintosh Parkinson continuent également. Donc, j'aimerai votre avis au sujet d'une seconde partie ou si je laisse toute l'histoire dans celle-ci ?**_

_** Merci pour vos conseils et à bientôt !**_


	95. Premiers moments de liberté

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Voici la seconde partie.**_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt ! **_

* * *

Durant la traversée, Patrick Parkinson songea à son arrivée à la prison vingt ans plus tôt mais le vieil homme s'efforça de chasser ses pensées pénibles car il n'était plus seul pour affronter son passé ou un futur inconnu. Sa fille posa maladroitement sa main sur la sienne pour le soutenir avant de la retirer au bout de quelques secondes seulement mais le sorcier estima que c'était déjà un énorme progrès pour Pansy apeurée par la figure paternelle pendant des décennies. Au cours du trajet, Harry reprit la parole pour annoncer qu'il avait chargé l'un de ses collègues d'avertir Gyrin, les enfants mais aussi Kenji ainsi que Naraantsuya. Patrick s'agita aussitôt, cependant, Harry le rassura de son mieux en affirmant que le cracmol était resté très calme après avoir appris les faits et ne songeait manifestement pas à faire d'esclandre, ni à s'en prendre à sa jumelle ou son père.

Parkinson légèrement incrédule acquiesça avant de rester sans voix à la vue des gamins follement excités qui les attendaient sur la berge. Effectivement, les garçons curieux ne tenaient pas en place et ils avaient donc décidé d'attendre sur la berge l'arrivée du fameux grand-père dont la libération était totalement inattendue. Ils s'approchèrent donc de la barque avant d'observer leur père, un elfe et le passeur aider le vieil homme à descendre pendant qu'Archibald faisait léviter le fauteuil roulant jusque sur la terre ferme. Ensuite les hommes et Roby installèrent Patrick sur son siège puis le passeur fit descendre Pansy de la barque. La jeune femme le remercia et l'observa s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers sa famille. Si Patrick était en proie à une légère confusion en raison des événement, les garçons remuants n'étaient pas non plus en reste à sa vue :

« _ Il a des cheveux blancs et sa barbe aussi elle est toute blanche ! Dit Kushi.

\- Notre grand-père est plus âgé qu'Odval. Lui expliqua Toorjii.

\- Tu ressembles au Père Noël ! Affirma Kushi à son grand-père avant de monter sans façon sur les genoux de son grand-père surpris.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda Parkinson trop abasourdi pour réagir d'avantage.

\- C'est le moldu qui porte les cadeaux sous le sapin à Noël ! Expliqua Kushi comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Je ne suis pas le Père Noël mais toi tu es Kushi. Estima Patrick qui connaissait l'enfant à travers les photographies.

\- Oui. _Triompha Kushi satisfait d'être reconnu._ Vous voyez : moi il m'a reconnu tout de suite ! Affirma le petit garçon à ses frères.

\- Et nous Grandad Patrick tu ne nous reconnais pas ? Protestèrent les autres.

\- Du calme les enfants : Grandad est fatigué. Intervint Pansy.

\- Oui je vous reconnais : toi tu es Toorjii mon premier petit-fils ! Dit Patrick à la vue du plus grand.

\- Oui. Se rengorgea Toorjii.

\- Toi c'est Nansal et toi c'est Severus. Reprit Patrick pour leur faire plaisir.

\- Et lui c'est qui ? Demanda Kushi à la vue de l'elfe.

\- C'est Roby : Roby est un elfe très gentil qui vivait au manoir avec nous jusqu'en 1998 et qui a ensuite travaillé à Azkaban avant de s'occuper de mon papa. A présent, il va rester avec nous pour toujours. Expliqua sa mère de façon simpliste.

\- Et Grandad Patrick va vraiment rester avec nous lui aussi ? Demanda Kushi content mais surpris par tous ces revirements.

\- Oui : Grandad Patrick va vivre à coté de Grandad Archibald et vous pourrez aller le voir tous les jours. Affirma Pansy.

\- C'est bien que tu sois là Grandad ! Affirma Kushi.

\- Ah bon pourquoi ? Demanda son grand-père surpris.

\- Parce que toute la famille est enfin réunie ! Intervint Toorjii sans se douter d'émouvoir son grand-père troublé par un tel accueil._ »

* * *

Pansy proposa aux enfants de rentrer à l'intérieur du camping-car pour discuter car il commençait à faire frais et elle ne voulait pas que Grandad prenne froid. Le terme de Grandad surprenait Pansy habituée à dire Père au sujet de son géniteur mais elle estimait finir par s'y habituer. De son coté, Patrick tentait de faire le point sur la situation tout en observant avec avidité le moindre détail de ses petits-fils. Il contempla également avec curiosité les deux engins étranges puis le sorcier compara le camping-car à une roulotte de sorciers gipsy mais sans les chevaux. Une fois à bord, le vieil homme fut confortablement assis à la plus grande dînette et il resta stupéfait par toute la profusion de gadgets moldus comme l'écran appelé télévision, les jeux des enfants, le volant ou autre.

Il fit aussi la connaissance de Gyrin et sa famille puis le mongol profita d'un moment d'inattention du vieil homme accaparé par les enfants pour avertir sa cousine que son frère attendait son appel. La Serpentarde inquiète acquiesça avant de sortir un instant sous le prétexte d'avertir le B&amp;B du changement de dernière minute. Une fois seule, Pansy se réfugia dans le mini van afin de contacter son frère qui bondit sur son téléphone :

« _ Penny ! Hurla Kenji inquiet pour sa sœur.

\- Euh Kenny, ne crie pas s'il te plaît : je ne savais absolument pas que Père sortirait aujourd'hui donc ce n'est pas un traquenard de ma part ! Se défendit aussitôt Pansy.

\- Je le sais Penny ne t'inquiète pas : l'auror nous a bien expliqué que personne n'en savait rien, pas même Potter avant sa convocation au Ministère, mais toi ça va ? L'apaisa son frère conscient que sa jumelle s'était retrouvée au pied du mur à l'improviste donc le cracmol était seulement inquiet pour Pansy.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire car c'est bizarre mais je suis heureuse de ne pas laisser Père en prison jusqu'en mai après l'avoir vu de près.

\- Il est en si mauvais état que ça ? Interrogea Kenji surpris.

\- Il est encore plus maigre que moi Kenny ! Père me semble très fragile et prêt à tomber malade au premier coup de vent. Enfin, son visage et ses mains sont également décharnés donc je n'ose pas imaginer le reste de son corps. Affirma Pansy inquiète.

\- La prison n'est pas un onsen Penny donc c'est normal qu'il soit en mauvais état mais c'est toi qui m'intéresse : est-ce que tu te sens vraiment prête à t'occuper du Vieux dés maintenant ? Interrogea Kenji qui connaissait sa sœur et se doutait qu'elle était probablement en train de s'agiter.

\- Je pensais le faire qu'à partir de mai, mais ce n'est pas grave : l'essentiel c'est qu'il se reprenne et vive encore très longtemps. Dit Pansy pas du tout désireuse de perdre son père après l'avoir à peine retrouvé, même si, elle était très troublée.

\- Bon : je souhaite qu'il vive longtemps dans ce cas car tu tiens vraiment à lui donc je ne veux pas te voir souffrir à cause de sa mort. Dit Kenji sans se soucier de la stupeur de sa sœur.

\- Kenny… Tenta Pansy.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ma réaction. L'interrompit son frère.

\- Mais comment réagit Eej ?

\- Eej a d'abord eu peur au début mais elle s'est calmée quand je lui ai affirmé que ça ne changerait rien pour elle puisque le Vieux est manifestement inoffensif d'après les aurors car sa magie est limitée comme la tienne lorsque les mongols t'avaient déclarée folle. La rassura Kenji.

\- Il est très fatigué Kenny donc il ne veut pas se disputer avec vous deux, ni vous embêter même s'il récupérait toute sa magie. Par contre, Père m'a demandé s'il finirait par te voir un jour ainsi que Pat. Révéla Pansy.

\- Tu lui as dit quoi ? Demanda son frère curieux.

\- La vérité Kenny : que je n'en savais rien et que seul le temps nous le dira. Je ne veux pas lui mentir, ni t'obliger à faire quoique ce soit si tu ne le souhaite pas. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Tu as bien fait Penny. Affirma son frère soulagé.

\- Par contre, je ne veux pas t'influencer mais Père a rencontré mes enfants et les verra régulièrement donc je pense que Pat va finir par se sentir lésé s'il ne le voit pas lui aussi. L'avertit Pansy pour lui donner un conseil sans en avoir l'air.

\- Il faudra probablement que tu emmènes Pat voir le vieux de temps en temps dans ce cas. Estima Kenji.

\- Vois-toi Kenny. L'apaisa Pansy consciente de devoir laisser son frère faire ses propres choix.

\- Ok je vais y réfléchir et toi ne te prends pas la tête à mon sujet ou celui de notre mère car nous savons que tu as été prise au dépourvu. Enfin, c'est mieux d'après l'auror puisque nous allons pouvoir disparaître totalement du monde sorcier si tu n'as pas besoin d'aller voir le Vieux en prison. De plus, je pense que ça ne change pas grand-chose si tu le ramènes à Aviemore maintenant et pas en mai seulement. La rassura Kenji.

\- Merci pour ta compréhension Grand-Frère.

\- Penny tu auras toujours mon soutien quoiqu'il arrive car tu n'agiras jamais dans mon dos et je le sais. Affirma Kenji conscient que sa sœur ne le trahirait jamais, ni ne lui mentirait hormis dans des cas exceptionnels afin de le protéger comme pour l'histoire d'Astoria Malefoy devenue Ayleen.

\- Au fait, Kenji tu veux lui parler au téléphone ou tu veux que je lui transmette un message de ta part ? Reprit Pansy.

\- Mm, je me sens incapable de lui parler mais rassure-le sur le fait que Maman ou moi ne nous opposons pas à son arrivée et que nous ne lui ferons rien du tout. Enfin, souhaite-lui un bon anniversaire de ma part sans compter les félicitations qui s'imposent pour sa libération. Conclut Kenji. _ »

* * *

Ils discutèrent quelques instant puis la sorcière contacta les propriétaires de l'établissement avant de modifier la réservation pour cette nuit. Ensuite, Pansy retourna au camping-car et affirma que tout était réglé. Elle transmit également le message de Kenji à leur père. L'espace d'un instant, Patrick Parkinson se sentit attristé par le refus de son fils de le rencontrer mais il finit par songer que ce message était déjà un bon signe. En tout cas, le sorcier était très heureux de se retrouver auprès de sa fille qui ne l'avait jamais oublié et désirait s'occuper de lui malgré tous les traumatismes subis. L'ex détenu ne comprenait pas le monde bizarre où elle comptait l'entraîner mais il préférait cette confusion ainsi que le vacarme des gamins à la solitude de sa cellule.

Il parla ensuite avec sa fille de la mort d'Astoria Malefoy relatée par l'un des prisonniers qui l'avait appris d'un gardien. Le vieil homme loua alors Merlin pour l'astuce de Pansy parvenue à se débarrasser de Malefoy avant de plaindre les trois malheureuses victimes de ce type. Le sorcier s'en prit également aux parents d'Astoria qui avaient laissé leur fille et leurs petits enfants entre les mains de Malefoy au lieu de les reprendre chez eux sous le regard intéressé d'Ayleen qui ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question :

« _ Vous auriez fait quoi à la place des Greengrass si votre fille se fut plainte des coups donnés par Malefoy avant ou après leur mariage ?

\- J'aurais rompu leurs fiançailles dés la première plainte de Pansy si je l'avais su. Ensuite, j'aurai planté ma baguette dans un certain endroit de ce petit fumier de Malefoy. Malheureusement, j'ai tellement traumatisée ma pauvre enfant qu'elle n'a rien osé me dire donc elle a subi les coups de ce taré. Expliqua l'ex détenu.

\- Et si elle ne vous avait toujours rien dit après son mariage mais que vous aviez fini par comprendre la situation ? Interrogea Ayleen tout en songeant à l'attitude de ses propres parents.

\- J'aurais ramené ma fille à la maison tout de suite avant d'engager le meilleur avocat sorcier de Londres pour annuler son mariage ou j'aurai "convaincu" Malefoy de la laisser partir en lui donnant de l'argent s'il n'avait pas accepté l'annulation. Affirma Patrick.

\- Vraiment : vous auriez ramené votre fille chez vous, quitte à payer Malefoy pour accepter leur séparation malgré le scandale provoqué par une annulation de mariage ? S'étonna Ayleen.

\- Oui : je sais que mes actes précédents ne plaident pas en ma faveur mais je n'aurais pas laissé ma fille chez les Malefoy. J'aurai voulu crever sur place quand j'ai enfin compris que mon enfant ne m'avait rien dit à cause de sa peur de moi alors qu'elle était en danger... Insista Patrick agité.

\- Père, ne vous agitez pas car je suis en sécurité et très loin de Malefoy. L'apaisa Pansy._ »

De son coté, Roby se sentait de nouveau heureux après avoir enfin quitté la prison et retrouvé ses maîtres. L'elfe savait qu'il devrait se cacher en présence des moldus puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer devant les gérants du B&amp;B ou les autres clients, néanmoins, Roby obtint de nouveau l'assurance de pouvoir rejoindre le vieil homme plus tard dés qu'il serait dans sa chambre. Deux minutes plus tard, Birdie heureuse les rejoignit et salua son ancien maître avant d'accompagner Roby en Écosse.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Pansy proposa de reprendre la route afin de rejoindre le B&amp;B. Archibald acquiesça puis il salua Patrick à regret avant de se mettre au volant du mini van où la famille de Gyrin le rejoignit. Patrick curieux observa ensuite sa petite fille installée dans sa nacelle et il accepta de s'asseoir sur le siège en face d'elle afin de laisser la grande dînette à ses petits-fils. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas la télévision qui surprit le plus Patrick mais la vision de son enfant en train de manœuvrer cette ferraille. Toorj lui expliqua qu'ils ne comptaient pas seulement dormir dans le B&amp;B mais aussi profiter de leur séjour pour observer le fonctionnement d'un tel établissement, voire, en discuter avec les propriétaires qui étaient également des "amis" moldus d'Archibald. D'ailleurs, ces gens détenaient également un centre équestre, un gîte rural, une fromagerie et même des activités liées au tourisme vert donc Mac Kintosh avait estimé que cet arrêt chez eux serait profitable non seulement pour le couple mais aussi Gyrin. Ainsi, les trois sorciers pourraient se faire une idée exacte de ces choses.

Une heure et demie plus tard, les deux véhicules rejoignirent un petit village et s'arrêtèrent un instant devant le portail du B&amp;B en attendant son ouverture. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'ex détenu curieux contempla la bâtisse ou encore la grande cour pendant les manœuvres de sa fille en train de se garer. Cinq minutes plus tard, Archibald saisit les poignées du fauteuil de Parkinson senior qui n'en menait pas large à l'idée de rencontrer des moldus. Toutefois, Archibald lui chuchota que tout irait bien car il connaissait ces gens à qui il louait régulièrement du matériel de trekking durant la basse saison. Son ami acquiesça pendant que Pansy salua la moldue qui se présenta sur le perron.

Entre-temps, Toorj admira le corps de ferme puis il nota également la rampe d'accès destinée aux personnes à mobilité réduite comme son beau-père au moment où son père poussa le fauteuil dessus. Le sorcier songeur estima devoir en construire une également pour le B&amp;B. Enfin, la moldue les rejoignit et salua Archibald :

"_ Bonjour Archibald.

\- Bonjour Grace.

\- Cela me fait très plaisir de vous voir Archibald: c'est la première fois que vous venez nous voir. Dit Grace.

\- Vous voyez: je tiens mes promesses. Affirma l'écossais.

\- Oui et vous etes venu avec votre famille. Renchérit la moldue très satisfaite par la vision de tous ces clients.

\- Oui nous rentrons à Aviemore après un petit voyage aux Pays-Bas donc je me suis dit que nous allions séjourner chez vous car vous m'avez souvent vanté les charmes de votre B&amp;B. Répondit Archibald.

\- C'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à nous Archibald. Dit Grace sincère.

\- Vous venez toujours à mon magasin quand vous allez à Aviemore et puis nous sommes amis donc c'est tout naturel pour moi de choisir votre B&amp;B. Déclara Archibald.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, soyez les bienvenus également. Mon mari vous fera visiter nos installations dont la fromagerie puisque vous souhaitez en ouvrir une en Ecosse. Nous vous parlerons aussi de l'organisation de notre B&amp;B si ça peut vous aider à démarrer le votre. Dit Grace.

\- Merci. Répondirent les sorciers._"

* * *

Enfin, la propriétaire les entraîna à l'intérieur où Patrick conserva un silence poli après avoir remercié leur hôtesse pour la collation offerte en guise de bienvenue. Toorj en profita également pour observer les démarches effectuées par la moldue qui fit remplir des fiches de renseignement à Pansy et effectua une photocopie de leurs cartes d'identité au petit bureau qui tenait lieu de réception. La jeune femme expliqua avoir préparé toutes leurs chambres à l'étage y compris celle de Mr Parkinson.

Pansy s'inquiéta aussitôt pour son père mais la moldue la rassura sur le fait qu'elle possédait une chambre destinée aux personnes à mobilité réduite à l'étage ainsi qu'un ascenseur. Les enfants curieux voulurent aussitôt visiter les chambres. Ils grimpèrent donc l'escalier rapidement en compagnie de la moldue pendant que Pansy prenait l'ascenseur avec son père et Archibald. Durant la visite des chambres, Toorj nota que chaque pièce détenait une décoration personnalisée ce qui différenciait le B&amp;B d'un hôtel classique d'après Grace.

Une fois Patrick confortablement installé dans sa chambre, il put appeler Roby qui apparut aussitôt. Le sorcier constata aussitôt la transformation de son elfe maintenant vêtu d'un deel comme les autres elfes de Pansy. Roby affirma se trouver très bien en Écosse puis il proposa au vieil homme de se rafraîchir un peu avant le dîner. Pansy les suivit pour expliquer certains détails comme la possibilité d'entrer avec le fauteuil roulant dans la douche puisqu'elle était adaptée. Ensuite, la jeune femme sortit et les laissa se débrouiller afin de préserver l'intimité de son père.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'ex détenu put enfin profiter d'une vraie salle de bains puis il laissa l'elfe lui couper les cheveux et une partie de sa barbe. Le vieil homme se sentit aussitôt plus léger, voire, même détendu avant de saluer Roby qui repartit après le retour de Pansy et Archibald dans la chambre. La sorcière expliqua à son père que son mari, Gyrin ou encore les garçons curieux s'étaient rendus auprès du propriétaire afin de visiter son centre équestre mais aussi sa fromagerie. Archibald rajouta que les propriétaires du B&amp;B utilisaient également leur ancienne grange comme gîte rural. Enfin, l'Écossais confessa son intention d'emmener Toorj et Pansy visiter un camping à Aviemore. Il expliqua ensuite à son ami le fonctionnement des campings moldus par ailleurs souvent pleins à Aviemore où les gens pouvaient louer des mobile-homes, des petits chalets et même réserver des emplacements pour les caravanes, camping-cars ou tentes.

Dans un lapsus, Arcbibald regretta seulement que leurs deux enfants ne pouvaient pas gagner de l'argent tout de suite durant la saison de ski puisque le B&amp;B n'était pas prêt mais il finit par songer à un détail et en parla avec les deux autres sorciers. Patrick repéra aussitôt une bonne affaire s'ils achetaient et louaient quelques mobile-homes au noir en attendant de pouvoir tout déclarer. Pansy promit d'y réfléchir avant de s'occuper de son père manifestement déboussolé par tous les événements vécus en quelques heures et un environnement totalement inconnu. Toutefois, la présence de sa fille le rassurait même s'il ne connaissait rien aux objets moldus comme la boite noire identique à la « télévision » des enfants et tant d'autres trucs bizarres tels que le « smartphone ». Il finit cependant par accepter de se rendre dans l'une des parties communes du rez-de-chaussée afin de prendre un verre de sherry ou de whisky avec Archibald.

Pansy emmena également Ayleen et Crissy puis ils se rendirent dans un petit salon où Patrick voulut aussitôt se placer près de la cheminée avant de siroter son verre de whisky pendant que sa fille discutait avec la sorcière ainsi que Crissy curieuse face à tous les objets décoratifs de la pièce. Elles rencontrèrent également deux autres clients du B&amp;B puis Grace contacta son mari pour lui demander de rentrer avec leurs hôtes car le dîner était prêt. Patrick s'agita à l'idée de manger avec autant de monde, qui plus est, des moldus probablement prêts à le pourfendre s'ils se doutaient de ses actes précédents mais sa fille le rassura en lui promettant de rester à ses cotés. Elle saisit les poignées du fauteuil pendant qu'Archibald se mettait au commandes de la poussette de Saejin. Enfin, ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger avant de contempler la grande table principale ainsi que les petits carrés pour quatre ou six personnes.

Ils saluèrent le retour des enfants et des deux hommes puis Gyrin proposa à son épouse de dîner seulement tous les quatre cette fois-ci. Ayleen accepta pendant que Patrick fut placé à la table principale avec sa famille nombreuse. Quelques instants plus tard, le sorcier dissimula ensuite ses larmes au moment où il put dîner avec les siens y compris Archibald après tant d'années de solitude. Patrick crut donc vivre un rêve éveillé avant de contempler avec curiosité les plats moldus pas mauvais du tout. Au moment du dessert, le sorcier abasourdi nota aussi l'arrivée d'un gâteau d'anniversaire réalisé par Grace après avoir appris que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Le vieil homme gêné remercia également les moldus qui chantèrent _Happy Birthday_ _Patrick_ en son honneur.

* * *

Ensuite, il s'agita au moment d'aller se coucher mais Pansy lui promit de rester un moment avec lui après avoir bordé Kushi et Severus. En son for intérieur, Pansy était perturbée par le fait de dormir dans la chambre voisine de celle de son père, néanmoins, la faiblesse de son géniteur l'incitait à rester près de lui au moins ce soir. En attendant son retour, Patrick discuta avec Toorj et Archibald des améliorations nécessaires pour le futur B&amp;B ou encore des choses entrevues par Toorj durant sa visite avec le moldu. Une demi-heure plus tard, Pansy revint dans la chambre de son père qui resta surpris par ses tricotins car la jeune femme les avait porté avec elle dans l'espoir de se détendre de cette manière. Le vieil homme observa ses gestes et se fit expliquer la technique utilisée pour réaliser une écharpe classique avant de noter des pelotes différentes des autres. Il lut le nom B_utterfly_ sur certaines,_ trine,_ _froufrou_ ou encore _volants_ puis il reprit la parole :

« _ Tu aimes toujours les volants et les froufrous. Constata le sorcier.

\- Oui. Dit Pansy.

\- Je me rappelle que tu voulais toujours des robes avec des volants qui « tournent » quand tu étais petite. D'ailleurs ta première robe de bal avait aussi de nombreux froufrous. Se remémora Parkinson.

\- Elle a aussi réalisé des volants sur la robe de Saejin, son chapeau, ses chaussons même si c'est encore qu'un bébé qui ne fait pas gaffe à ces choses. La taquina Toorj.

\- J'en profite puisqu'elle se laisse vêtir pour le moment. Dit sa femme.

\- Mais tu ne te fais rien pour toi ? Demanda Parkinson.

\- Oui je me suis faite ce pull en décembre mais aux aiguilles. Affirma Pansy avant de montrer son pull.

\- Tu me fais voir comment fonctionne ton tricotin et ta laine à volants ? Demanda Parkinson curieux. _ »

Patrick Parkinson observa la technique un moment puis il fut distrait par l'arrivée de Roby désireux de lui tenir compagnie cette nuit.

* * *

Les hommes saluèrent Parkinson senior puis Pansy laissa l'elfe préparer et coucher son père avant de leur porter des bouteilles d'eau minérales moldues pour la nuit. Elle leur montra aussi les interrupteurs pour éclairer la pièce en cas de besoin. La sorcière souhaita bonne nuit à son père et à Roby avant d'aller se coucher également. Après son départ, l'elfe s'assura d'abord du confort du vieux sorcier puis il s'immisça dans son propre lit qui lui semblait un véritable paradis comparé à son ancienne paillasse à Azkaban…

* * *

Si le sommeil prit rapidement le dessus sur Roby, il n'en alla pas de même pour Patrick Parkinson en proie à plusieurs émotions et bien trop agité pour dormir durant sa première nuit en tant qu'homme libre. Le sorcier se tourna et retourna avant de contempler sa baguette posée sur la table de nuit. Le sorcier savait que son pouvoir était limité et il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de l'effleurer après presque vingt ans sans baguette, néanmoins, il ne parvenait pas à dormir donc le vieil homme souhaitait s'occuper l'esprit afin de chasser ses pensées. Parkinson avait bien quelques livres puisque Pansy lui en avait porté pour son anniversaire mais il ne souhaitait pas lire, ni allumer la radio également déposée dans sa chambre ce soir. Le sorcier finit par s'agiter avant de rester surpris par l'ouverture de la porte. La tête de Pansy passa par l'embrasure puis elle alluma la lumière afin de voir si tout allait bien :

« _ Père vous allez bien ? Demanda Pansy après avoir lancé un sortilège de silence pour ne pas réveiller Roby.

\- Oui c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à dormir. Confessa son père incapable de trouver le sommeil après une journée aussi riche en émotions.

\- Moi non plus Père : vous voulez une potion de sommeil sans rêves ? Proposa Pansy.

\- Non j'en ai déjà trop bu quand les gardes me donnaient ça pour me faire dormir et me calmer avant que le psychomage ne commence à me voir. Avoua Patrick.

\- Ils vous gavaient de potions ? S'insurgea Pansy.

\- Ils ne l'ont pas fait par méchanceté mais pour m'aider. En fait, je tournais en rond dans ma cellule donc ils pensaient me faire du bien en m'empêchant de penser. Ensuite, ils ont cessé quand tu as accepté de faire venir le psy et que je me suis calmé petit à petit. Expliqua Patrick.

\- Mais ce soir vous ne dormez pas. Constata la sorcière.

\- J'ai vécu beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui donc j'ai un peu de mal à dormir. Ça me fait drôle de voir des arbres, le ciel, les étoiles depuis une vitre alors que je ne voyais rien dans ma cellule. Dit Patrick.

\- Il faut un peu de temps pour retrouver une vie normale : je n'arrivais pas à dormir moi non plus quand je suis sortie de prison en 1998. Affirma Pansy.

\- …

\- Vous ne voulez pas utiliser votre baguette Père ? Demanda ensuite la sorcière à la vue de la baguette toujours posée dans son coin.

\- Non pas maintenant, je le ferais peut-être plus tard. Répondit Patrick qui ne se sentait pas prêt pour refaire de la magie.

\- Père vous voulez quelque chose pour vous occuper : un livre peut-être ? Reprit la sorcière pour changer de sujet.

\- Mm non : je voudrais plutôt essayer ton tricotin avec ta laine Butterfly. Déclara le sorcier songeur.

\- Vous voulez tricoter ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Tu as dit tricotiner tout à l'heure et tu as également dit que des hommes font aussi du tricotin non ? Protesta son père pas désireux de s'étendre sur le sujet.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

\- J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour m'occuper l'esprit et les mains Pansy mais il me faut un truc léger car je ne peux pas soulever un objet trop lourd. Ton truc me semble donc parfait. Affirma Parkinson.

\- Oui père, ce tricotin-là est très léger, je vais vous porter le nécessaire.

\- Merci Pansy… Pour tout. Conclut son père._ »

Pansy acquiesça avant d'aller chercher le nécessaire puis elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et retourna se coucher.

* * *

Après son retour, Toorj se redressa aussitôt avant de l'enlacer puisqu'il était conscient de l'agitation de son épouse. La jeune femme lui confia son trouble face à son père. Toorj affirma que c'était normal et il protesta au moment où elle se traita de lâche :

« _ Tu plaisantes : tu n'es pas lâche du tout ! Décréta Toorj.

\- Je ne suis pas restée avec mon père pour lui tenir compagnie ce soir, même si, je sais qu'il est troublé donc je suis lâche. Rappela Pansy.

\- Sissi : ce n'es pas de la lâcheté ! Vous êtes troublés tous les deux mais c'est normal car vous vous retrouvez cote à cote d'un coup sans avoir eu le temps de vous préparer à ça. En plus, ton père est aussi déboussolé par sa sortie de prison et la vision d'un monde totalement différent. Affirma Toorj.

\- Ce ne sera pas facile pour lui.

\- Oui mais il ne sera pas tout seul pour faire face à ces choses puisque tu es là. Tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour lui Pansy et ton père le sait donc ne t'inquiète pas. Conclut Toorj. ».

La sorcière confessa son trouble puisque son père dormait juste à coté, néanmoins, elle répondit par la négative quand son mari lui demanda si elle regrettait de l'avoir emmené avec eux. La Serpentarde ne tenait absolument pas à le laisser dépérir en prison et encore moins après avoir compris que son attitude précédente était due à sa dépression à cause de la mort de Patrick junior. Pansy discuta encore un moment avec Toorj qui la convainquit ensuite de prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves sous le prétexte de devoir se reposer afin d'être opérationnelle au volant demain matin.

* * *

Le lendemain, Pansy se réveilla après avoir senti l'odeur des muffins, pains au chocolats, des œufs, du bacon et des saucisses frites manifestement préparés par leur hôte pour le petit-déjeuner. La jeune femme se leva aussitôt pour observer Saejin mais elle fut rassurée par le sommeil paisible de l'enfant avant de saluer son mari. Une fois prête, la sorcière frappa à la porte de son père pendant que Toorj s'occupait des garçons. Patrick la salua aussitôt depuis son fauteuil car Roby l'avait déjà préparé et attendait l'arrivée de l'un des membres de la famille pour retourner en Écosse puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer aux moldus. La sorcière leur demanda s'ils avaient bien dormi :

« _ Bonjour vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Oui Maîtresse Pansy. Répondit Roby.

\- J'ai mis du temps à m'endormir mais oui. Affirma Patrick.

\- Vous avez faim tous les deux ? Birdie t'as préparé ton petit-déjeuner en Écosse Roby donc tu peux te retirer dés maintenant si tu veux. Je m'occuperai de mon père en ton absence. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Alors Roby se retire Maîtresse.

\- A plus tard Roby. Dirent les Parkinson.

\- Tiens c'est pour toi. Dit ensuite Patrick à sa fille en lui tendant l'écharpe encore attachée au tricotin car le sorcier ne savait pas comment la fermer.

\- Oh vous avez fait vite Père ! Réalisa Pansy surprise.

\- C'est plus facile que je le pensais et puis je sais que les volants te plaisent. Dit Patrick désireux d'offrir quelque chose à sa fille pour la remercier.

\- Merci beaucoup Père : votre écharpe me plaît beaucoup ! Affirma Pansy sincère. _ »

La jeune femme lui montra comment fermer l'écharpe avant de l'endosser pour la plus grande satisfaction du vieil homme. Tous deux rejoignirent enfin les autres puis ils déjeunèrent en bas et finirent par prendre congé. Les sorciers reprirent la route avant d'arriver à destination vers treize heures. Ils déposèrent d'abord Gyrin et sa famille chez eux avant de se rendre au chalet qui deviendrait la demeure de Patrick Parkinson. Les elfes avaient déjà tout préparé pour son arrivée dés ce matin tout comme Archibald qui s'était débrouillé pour transplaner un moment afin d'allumer le chauffage avant de faire un bon feu dans la cheminée.

Patrick abasourdi observa les lieux avant d'estimer se retrouver dans un endroit luxueux comparé à son ancienne cellule. Il visita le chalet au rez-de-chaussée puis Roby le porta en haut pour lui faire voir le futur cabinet de Pansy qui serait rapidement meublé d'ici peu. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le vieil homme fit ensuite honneur au repas avant de se reposer un peu. Vers seize heures, le sorcier se réveilla avant de siroter un thé préparé Roby. Le vieil homme savait que sa fille reviendrait un peu plus tard mais il resta surpris par la sonnette avant d'observer sa fille entrer en compagnie d'un petit garçon. Le sorcier troublé réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Patrick surnommé Pat car le bambin lui rappelait Kenji mais aussi son premier fils au même age.

Effectivement, Pansy lui présenta son cinquième petit-fils puis elle aida le vieil homme et l'enfant à faire connaissance. Son neveu curieux n'avait pas vraiment compris le revirement de Kenji qui avait décidé de ne plus diaboliser son père et tenta même de lui faire changer d'idée sur Grandad Patrick toujours dépeint comme un méchant sorcier avant. D'ailleurs, Pat était également resté surpris par les propos de son cousin Kushi au sujet de ce grand-père donc il avait volontiers suivi sa tante chez le vieil homme afin de le rencontrer.

Au bout d'une heure, Pansy ramena l'enfant chez son père troublé mais soulagé par le récit de sa sœur au sujet de cette rencontre. Pat voulut ensuite jouer avec ses cousins et se rendit au mobile-home sans se douter de l'existence de deux autres cousins en train de ranger leurs affaires dans leurs nouvelles chambres. Les fils de Pansy conservèrent le secret de leur mère puisque Gyrin voulait faire la surprise. Enfin, la Serpentarde se rendit chez les Dursley afin de rencontrer Sheila.

* * *

_**Voilà, Patrick Parkinson est enfin arrivé à Aviemore lui aussi. Je ne sais pas si je ferai un chapitre spécifique sur la présentation de la famille de Gyrin aux autres ou si je ferai une ellipse de quelques jours pour commencer directement la thérapie. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

_**Je dois encore réfléchir sur le fait de continuer la fiction ou conclure cette partie ici pour en commencer une deuxième plus centrée sur les différentes thérapies. En tout cas, la fiction continue ici ou dans une seconde partie donc on se voit très bientôt car vous serez informés des faits par un nouveau chapitre. :)**_


	96. Premiers jours

_**Bonjour, **_

_**Finalement, il n'y aura pas d'ellipse temporelle jusqu'à Tsagaan Sar donc je suis en train d'écrire la rencontre entre la famille de Gyrin, son père et sa sœur mais aussi le déroulement de la fête. Ensuite, je ne sais pas encore mais il est fort possible que la fiction continuera dans une seconde partie. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Dans la nuit, Pansy sursauta après avoir entendu les deux coups de l'horloge. La jeune femme s'était occupée de Saejin à minuit en présence de Naraantsuya qui avait ensuite proposé de lui garder le bébé quelques instants donc Pansy avait estimé pouvoir se reposer cinq minutes mais il était maintenant deux heures. La sorcière s'agita à la vue de la disparition du petit lit et voulut aussitôt chercher Saejin. Toutefois, Toorj avait été réveillé par ses mouvements donc il la rassura aussitôt sur le nourrisson dorloté par sa grand-mère. D'ailleurs, c'était lui qui avait donné le lit du bébé à Naraantsuya afin de pouvoir faire dormir Saejin dans la chambre de la sorcière pendant le sommeil de la maman.

Pansy rassurée acquiesça et se rallongea auprès de son époux qui l'enlaça aussitôt. Toorj affirma que cette chambre n'était pas mal, néanmoins, il confessa son désir de construire leur nouveau lit conjugal dés que possible afin de repartir d'un bon pied mais aussi _réparer __sa __bêtise._ Son épouse songea aussitôt alors à leur ancien lit malheureusement détruit par Toorj lors du partage des meubles après leur séparation. En effet, le sorcier avait laissé tous le reste du mobilier à Pansy puisque lui-même n'en avait pas besoin chez les Adiriig mais Toorj avait insisté pour obtenir leur lit en échange. Ensuite, le sorcier avait brûlé la couche conjugale grâce à un _Incendio_ sous les yeux de la jeune femme puisqu'il était alors convaincu de son infidélité à cause des sortilèges de Nadang Adiriig.

La Serpentarde chassa cependant ses pensées car elle souhaitait maintenant recommencer à zéro et non ressasser le passé avant de lui demander s 'il détenait déjà une idée de décoration pour leur nouveau lit. Toorj rassuré demanda alors à son épouse si elle souhaitait un lit mongol comme le précédent réalisé pour leur premier anniversaire de mariage ou si elle voulait changer en optant pour un lit occidental cette fois-ci. La sorcière songeuse lui proposa de marier les deux traditions afin d'unir l'Asie et l'Occident jusque dans leur couche. Toorj acquiesça avant de se rapprocher d'avantage de sa femme puisqu'ils avaient enfin un moment de tranquillité sans les enfants au milieu. Effectivement, les deux époux n'avaient pas eu un seul moment de répit depuis leur petit intermède durant leur dernière nuit en Mongolie puisque les enfants dormaient près d'eux dans le camping-car pendant le voyage. Enfin, Saejin était toujours restée avec ses parents la nuit sur le navire puis au B&amp;B. Aussi, les deux sorciers profitèrent de son absence pour passer un peu de temps ensemble mais aussi inaugurer leur nouvelle vie en Écosse...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Toorj se leva afin d'aller participer à la traite des brebis en compagnie des elfes et de Gyrin. Le mongol répondit à ses questions sur sa famille et le rassura sur le sommeil paisible des deux enfants d'après ce qu'il avait constaté avant de sortir. Par contre, il n'avait pas osé entrebâiller la porte d'Ayleen de peur de créer un malentendu. Le nouveau papa devait encore s'habituer à une certaine organisation ou encore la confusion provoquée par deux gamins mais cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas après tant d'années de solitude. Gyrin n'était pas d'un naturel très bavard mais il écoutait volontiers le babillage de Crissy et il faisait de son mieux pour détendre Scott en tentant d'en savoir plus sur ses passions ou ses goûts. Le sorcier avait aussi tenté d'apaiser les craintes d'Ayleen qui n'avait pas osé s'aventurer plus loin que les alentours de la maison depuis leur arrivée la veille. En revanche, Gyrin avait été déchargé de la cuisine ou du nettoyage par Trudy manifestement contente au chalet ou encore de sa chambre. Il avait aussi fait goûter quelques un de ses fromages à sa famille hier soir et comptait porter du lait frais aux enfants ce matin.

Après la traite, Gyrin salua Toorj qui affirma lui rendre visite avec sa famille tout à l'heure. Le mongol se rendit ensuite à son poulailler avant de ramener chez lui les œufs, une bouteille de lait de brebis et une seconde de lait de chèvre. Une fois à l'intérieur de la demeure, le sorcier fut agréablement surpris par la vision de la table déjà prête avant de remercier Trudy qui se rengorgea sous ses compliments. Ensuite, l'elfe saisit le panier d'œufs et les deux bouteilles avant de les ranger. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Gyrin salua Scott apparu sur le seuil après avoir senti l'odeur du bacon frit et des œufs. Son fils le salua également avant de contempler le sorcier en train de réchauffer une soupe mongole sous le regard curieux de Trudy décidée à apprendre cette recette afin de la cuisiner pour son maître. Le jeune garçon curieux prit la parole :

« _ Tu prépares déjà la soupe pour midi ?

\- Non je réchauffe le reste de mon petit-déjeuner. Répondit le mongol.

\- Tu as déjà mangé ? S'étonna Scott.

\- Oui car je me lève tôt pour aller traire les animaux et maintenant je vais manger le reste de ma soupe. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- Mais alors tu manges de la soupe le matin. Estima Scott.

\- Oui : il fait bien plus froid en Mongolie donc les gens mangent ainsi le matin et boivent aussi du thé mongol. Les mongols n'ont pas vraiment l'habitude de faire un petit déjeuner continental ou à l'anglaise. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- Mais toi tu manges aussi le bacon frit, les œufs et des gâteaux le matin. Rappela Scott qui l'avait vu prendre la même chose que lui en ces jours sur le navire puis au B&amp;B.

\- Oui j'aime bien aussi mais rien ne remplacera jamais ma soupe de nouilles avec de bons morceaux de gras de mouton pour moi. Affirma Gyrin._ »

Une minute plus tard, il salua Ayleen et Crissy qui alimenta une bonne partie de la conversation à table grâce à ses questions sur le deel de _Daddy _puisque le sorcier avait de nouveau endossé ses vêtements habituels, le lait de brebis, celui des chèvres, les œufs frais et les moutons. Gyrin hilare dut ensuite lui promettre de l'emmener avec lui au poulailler la prochaine fois. La fillette finit par se lever de sa chaise et grimpa sur les genoux de son père ravi qui en profita pour la cajoler sous le regard du reste de la famille pas du tout habituée à des gestes de ce genre de la part des hommes Malefoy plutôt partisans d'une éducation très rigide. Scott contempla sa sœur heureuse dans les bras de leur nouveau père au point d'avoir probablement déjà remisé _le méchant blond _dans un coin de son esprit_._ Il chassa cependant ses pensées après l'arrivée de ses cousins et leurs parents.

Après son arrivée, Pansy contempla Ayleen certes encore confuse mais manifestement plus détendue qu'à leur arrivée à Amsterdam. Elle observa aussi Scott qui semblait s'animer à la vue des garçons désireux de l'emmener jouer avec eux. Le jeune garçon mourrait d'envie de les suivre chez eux mais il n'osait pas s'éloigner du terrain familial pour le moment. Pansy décida donc de tenter de le convaincre en lui proposant de se rendre à l'écurie comme ça son Aav pourrait lui montrer ses chevaux et les leurs puisque Gyrin avait également déplacé ses équidés dans l'écurie de sa cousine pour éviter de rencontrer son père. Galvanisé par la perspective de voir les chevaux, Scott prit enfin son courage à deux mains puis il finit même par demander à son père où se trouvait les moutons. Gyrin affirma les avoir laissé dans sa bergerie placée près de celle de Tata Pansy et Oncle Toorj pour le moment puisque le sorcier ne voulait pas rencontrer son père qui logeait à proximité de la bergerie principale.

Gyrin proposa à son fils d'aller les voir puis Crissy voulut les suivre, ce qui décida Ayleen à sortir enfin au lieu de rester calfeutrée à l'intérieur ou se promener sur leur terrain uniquement. Pour la première fois, la famille de Gyrin sortit de son terrain avant de traverser les bois. Ils observèrent aussi le mobile-home de loin et affirmèrent y entrer après la visite aux animaux puisque Pansy avait rassuré Gyrin sur le fait qu'Odval était auprès de ses propres bêtes avec Batbold ainsi que ses deux elfes. Enfin, Naraantsuya s'était rendue auprès de Kenji donc ils ne rencontreraient personne. Quelques minutes plus tard, les sorciers entrèrent dans la bergerie de Gyrin puis Crissy curieuse observa les moutons de près avant d'effleurer leur toison. Scott tourna également autour des animaux tout en écoutant les explications de son nouveau père.

Le jeune garçon avait parfois des moments de tristesse en songeant à Draco, néanmoins, le souvenir de ses actions lui faisait aussitôt chasser ses regrets avec rage. Il était donc bien plus touché par les gestes de Gyrin qui faisait de son mieux pour se faire accepter sans rien demander en échange. Scott observa les lieux avec curiosité avant de demander à son père de lui montrer la fabrication du fromage un jour. Gyrin souriant affirma pouvoir lui faire visiter l'atelier provisoire de Tata Pansy, Tonton Toorj et lui en attendant la construction de leur nouveau local.

* * *

Effectivement, les elfes avaient monté une Ger où ils stockaient le lait mais aussi les produits laitiers fabriqués par Gyrin ainsi que les elfes de la Serpentarde en l'absence de leur maîtresse. Scott curieux suivit donc son père à l'atelier familial où il observa les différentes pièces mais également quelques unes des étapes de la fabrication du fromage puisque Gyrin avait lancé la procédure du caillage. Le sorcier expliqua ce dont il s'agissait à son fils et Ayleen curieuse avant de les emmener voir les autres procédés . Scott curieux observa la presse, les moules puis les fromages déjà soumis au salage avant de contempler ceux stockés dans le lieu d'affinage.

L'enfant contempla aussi les yaourts, la crème, le beurre. Dans une petite chambre froide il nota également la présence des desserts lactés élaborés par les Panshriij depuis l'arrivée de Kenji et Pansy habitués à manger des flans, des mousses, des îles flottantes, des gâteaux de riz, des crèmes caramels, aux œufs, du riz au lait en Grande-Bretagne et même des glaces. Gyrin souriant affirma ne pas être aussi connu que le glacier Fortarômes tant décrit par Tata Pansy mais ses glaces étaient manifestement très bonnes d'après elle. Il proposa donc à ses enfants d'y goûter tout à l'heure avant de les faire sortir de la chambre froide.

Au cours des explications, Gyrin finit par révéler à son fils que la procédure de fabrication du fromage était la même chez les moldus sauf quand ces derniers utilisaient leur technologie. C'était la raison pour laquelle Tante Pansy, Oncle Toorj et lui allaient devoir construire un local adapté afin de pouvoir vendre leurs produits chez les moldus. Scott acquiesça car il se souvenait encore de la fromagerie moldue visitée hier. La discussion reprit puis Ayleen découvrit que son mari avait beau être très gentil, il n'en était pas moins ambitieux car Gyrin entendait bien gagner sa place parmi la concurrence moldue et sorcière.

Effectivement, le sorcier voulait proposer non seulement des fromages mongols mais aussi s'adapter aux goûts de la population locale. Gyrin avait donc convaincu sa cousine de s'essayer à la fabrication du Lunark Blue un fromage de brebis écossais très fameux ainsi que d'autres fromages britanniques ou encore européens comme le pecorino tant aimé par Zabini. Les trois associés comptaient donc s'y mettre d'ici peu tout en continuant de vendre leurs autres produits. Si les affaires marchaient bien, ils songeraient à acheter également acheter d'autres, des chèvres, voire, quelques vaches plus tard afin de diversifier leur future production.

* * *

Ensuite, les sorciers sortirent de l'atelier afin d'emmener Ayleen et les enfants voir les chevaux. Scott ouvrit alors de grands yeux tout comme Crissy à la vue des poneys Shetland, Gipsy Cob, des frisons, des chevaux mongols mais aussi des purs sangs originaire du haras de Parkinson ainsi que les deux nouvelles montures de Pansy et Toorj. Au cours de la visite, Gyrin présenta _Steppe_ son cheval préféré à ses enfants puis il leur proposa de monter. Si Crissy voulut essayer un poney, Scott lui désirait monter sur Steppe. Gyrin lui expliqua d'abord les bases avant de le laisser s'approcher du cheval mongol en sa compagnie. Scott put le caresser avant d'observer son père harnacher le cheval. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gyrin fit sortir Steppe de l'écurie et prit la parole :

« _ Tu dois te mettre ce casque pour te protéger : Steppe est très gentil mais le casque est obligatoire pour monter à cheval. Déclara Gyrin qui tenait à la sécurité de l'enfant avant tout mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus lui faire peur en lui parlant d'incidents dés son premier contact avec un cheval.

\- Oui. Dit le gamin avant d'endosser le casque tendu par son père.

\- Tu as vu la selle et les étriers ? Demanda Gyrin.

\- Oui.

\- Bon je vais t'aider à monter à cheval : tu es prêt à te laisser porter par moi si jamais tu en as besoin ? Interrogea Gyrin qui souhaitait préparer le gamin à un tel contact au lieu de le prendre par surprise.

\- Mm… Oui. Répondit Scott surpris et un peu gêné .

\- Alors voilà tu poses ton pied sur cet étrier puis ta main ici et tu montes. Dit Gyrin._ »

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta mais il n'était pas très sur de ses gestes donc Gyrin l'aida le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas l'effrayer puisqu'il était conscient du trouble de l'enfant au contact d'un homme après les coups infligés par Malefoy.

Une minute plus tard, Scott oublia momentanément ses soucis quand il se jucha sur le cheval dont les rênes était tenues par Gyrin pour le moment. Les deux femmes applaudirent le jeune garçon puis Pansy le photographia avant de promettre à sa mère de lui donner la photographie. Gyrin guida son fils un bon moment pour lui apprendre les rudiments puis il accepta de lui laisser les rênes tout en restant à proximité. Pendant ce temps, les fils de Pansy montèrent sur leurs poney en compagnie de leur père pendant que Pansy était allée chercher Milady pour Crissy. Gyrin discuta quelques minutes avec Scott qui accepta de rester sous la surveillance de Toorj pour permettre à son père de s'occuper également de sa cadette. La fillette ravie se laissa préparer puis hissée sur Milady très docile sous le regard de sa mère heureuse de voir ses enfants reprendre un peu de vivacité loin des Malefoy.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ayleen accepta de monter sur une jument pur sang qui était l'une des descendantes de Britannicus avant de recevoir les compliments de Gyrin agréablement surpris par la maîtrise de son épouse sur un cheval. Ayleen révéla avoir régulièrement pratiqué l'équitation durant son enfance puis Pansy et Gyrin montèrent sur leurs propres montures afin de rejoindre le petit groupe. Scott curieux suivit le mouvement tout en observant avec avidité les arbres, la neige ou encore le ciel bleu fort loin de la brume du domaine des Malefoy. Il s'inquiéta seulement à la vue de quelques mouvements inattendus de Steppe mais son père le rejoignit aussitôt avant de remettre gentiment le cheval dans le rang. La promenade se poursuivit sans encombres puis Pansy finit par leur proposer de se rendre au mobile-home au bout d'un moment.

Après le retour à l'écurie, Scott quitta Steppe avec un peu de regrets mais Gyrin lui promit de le faire monter de nouveau très rapidement avant de l'emmener au mobile-home.

* * *

L'enfant curieux observa alors toute la technologie moldue présente au sein de la maison tout comme Ayleen abasourdie par les capacités de la machine à laver ou du lave-vaisselle. Gyrin nota leur intérêt puis il décida de s'ouvrir d'avantage au monde moldu avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Pansy, Toorj vous pensez que c'est possible d'installer l'électricité chez nous au chalet ?

\- Oui ce doit être faisable : la ferme avait l'électricité donc je sais qu'il y a des câbles quelque part. Un technicien moldu doit donc pouvoir te brancher au système puis tu pourras prendre un abonnement à la compagnie d'électricité . Répondit Pansy songeuse.

\- Bien alors Ayleen vous aurez vous aussi de l'électroménager pour vous aider ainsi que Trudy. Nous achèterons aussi une télé pour nous tous. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Tu devrais aussi installer le gaz. Suggéra Pansy.

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée. Reconnut son cousin.

\- Au fait, nous voulons brancher une ligne téléphonique pour le B&amp;B mais aussi une deuxième pour la fromagerie quand elle sera prête. Toutefois, on a pensé que tu devrais en installer chez toi également et te prendre un smartphone car ça pourrait te servir pour les futurs clients moldus de la fromagerie ou ceux du marché. Dit Toorj.

\- Mm, tu as raison : j'irai en prendre un à la boutique de Pansy ou à Inverness. Naé m'a montré comment utiliser le sien mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un truc aussi sophistiqué. Vous en voulez un aussi Ayleen ? Proposa Gyrin.

\- Euh, je ne pense pas en avoir besoin ou si d'après vous ? Demanda sa femme puisqu'elle comptait rester à la maison ou dans les alentours.

\- On ne sait jamais donc on en prendra un pour vous aussi plus tard comme ça je pourrais vous joindre sans problème en cas de besoin puisque nous ne pouvons pas utiliser les hiboux ou un Patronus devant les moldus. Estima Gyrin.

\- D'accord dans ce cas. Dit Ayleen.

\- A propos puisqu'on parle de ces choses : je me demandais si vous ne voulez pas passer votre permis vous aussi quand vous serez prête à sortir dans le monde moldu. Suggéra Gyrin.

\- Tu veux vraiment que Maman sorte de la maison ou qu'elle conduise ces gros trucs ? Demanda Scott curieux.

\- Oui Maman n'est pas prisonnière à la maison. Je ne contrôle pas ses mouvements donc elle peut sortir sans problèmes seule ou avec vous deux, même sans moi et ne doit pas me demander la permission. La seule chose que je vous demande Ayleen c'est de prévenir Trudy ou de me laisser un mot si vous sortez en mon absence. Ainsi, je ne m'inquiéterai pas si la maison est vide à mon retour. Affirma Gyrin conscient que l'étonnement de son fils n'était pas feint, ni du à de l'idiotie mais à l'isolement draconien dans lequel Malefoy maintenait sa famille avant la fuite de ses trois victimes.

\- Et toi Maman tu veux conduire ? Interrogea Scott.

\- J'avoue que j'ai bien aimé voir Pansy le faire mais je ne sais pas si je me sens prête à utiliser un truc moldu aussi gros pour le moment. Avoua Ayleen cependant heureuse de voir que son mari maintenait ses promesses sur son désir de la voir reprendre sa liberté et gagner son indépendance.

\- Il y a des véhicules moldus plus petits Ayleen si ça peut vous intéresser donc on en trouvera un qui vous convient après votre permis. Vous pourriez vous inscrire avec nous puisque Pansy et Toorj vont passer leur permis eux aussi. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Mais tu retournes à l'école toi aussi ? Demanda Ayleen surprise à Pansy.

\- Oui je vais y retourner car je peux conduire un moment ici comme touriste avec mon permis mongol mais pour une période limitée. Donc je vais devoir changer mon permis ou le repasser mais je préfère la seconde solution. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Du coup, elle va s'inscrire à l'auto-école avec moi et nous pourrons y aller ensemble. Expliqua Toorj soulagé par ce fait.

\- Pourquoi tu veux repasser ce truc si tu peux changer l'ancien ? Interrogea Ayleen.

\- Je ne veux pas révoquer mon permis mongol pour le troquer contre un permis britannique car c'est ensuite compliqué de conduire avec un permis étranger en Mongolie. Nous y retournerons de temps en temps dés que ce sera possible donc je ne veux pas perdre mon permis. Avoua Pansy. Certes, la sorcière aurait pu attendre un peu avant de le faire, néanmoins, elle avait compris que sa présence à l'auto-école serait une motivation supplémentaire pour son mari.

\- Ah alors tu fais bien d'y aller dans ce cas. On pourrait donc y aller ensemble tous les quatre. Estima Ayleen soudainement rassurée si Pansy y allait en sa compagnie.

\- Oui.

\- Je vais y réfléchir mais je préférerai rester sur notre terrain tant que nous n'avons pas rencontré le reste de votre famille Gyrin. Répondit Ayleen angoissée à l'idée de se faire découvrir par la fameuse Naé avant le machin Tsagaan Sar.

\- Il n'y pas de problèmes car nous pensons nous inscrire seulement après la fête. Conclut Gyrin très satisfait par la vision d'Ayleen en train de reprendre confiance en elle petit à petit._ »

Ensuite, Pansy et Toorj proposèrent à Gyrin d'installer le groupe électrogène de la Serpentarde sur son terrain afin de pouvoir s'alimenter en électricité si jamais il achetait de l'électroménager moldu avant l'intervention d'un technicien. Ils parlèrent également du nettoyage de la ferme déjà en cours par les six elfes du couple mais aussi Honi désireuse de les aider puisque la famille l'accueillait volontiers sans rien exiger en échange et comptait même la payer pour les futurs cours donnés à Toorjii. Gyrin affirma venir leur donner un coup de main également avant de balayer les propos de ses cousins car il refusait de leur « piquer » une partie de l'argent tiré de la vente des doxys.

Il ne voulut pas non plus recevoir gratuitement les trois chalets restants en échange de son aide car le mongol tenait vraiment à construire sa maison sans aucune aide financière. A la fin, Pansy céda pour ne pas vexer son cousin par ailleurs satisfait par l'approbation d'Ayleen qui comprenait son point de vue et refusait également un tel don. Toorj et Pansy précisèrent cependant pouvoir leur donner deux chalets seulement pour le moment puis le troisième seulement après l'installation de Naraantsuya et Odval dans l'une des longères de la ferme quand cette dernière serait totalement nettoyée. Gyrin satisfait accepta cet arrangement et demanda à Archibald de s'occuper de la paperasse. Ensuite, il proposa à son épouse mais aussi Scott agréablement surpris de réfléchir ensemble aux plans pour l'agrandissement de leur maison.

* * *

Enfin, Pansy changea de sujet en évoquant la scolarisation de ses enfants d'ici peu :

« _ Nous allons envoyer les garçons à l'école quelques jours après Tsagaan Sar. Nous avons retiré les dossiers pour l'inscription à l'école. Les moldus nous ont expliqué que le système scolaire écossais est un peu différent de celui du reste de la Grande-Bretagne car les enfants vont à la _Primary School _ de cinq à douze ans ici. Révéla Pansy.

\- Alors Toorjii n'ira pas au collège mais à l'école primaire dans ce cas. Estima Gyrin.

\- Exact mais ça ne le dérange absolument pas car notre fils est plutôt content de pouvoir rester dans la même école que ses frères. Affirma Toorj.

\- C'est clair ! Intervint Toorjii.

\- Donc tu n'iras pas à Poudlard cette année toi non plus. Conclut Ayleen.

\- Non : on vient à peine d'arriver et tout est très différent ici donc je veux m'habituer d'abord à tout ça avant d'aller à Poudlard. Résuma brièvement Toorjii qui avait besoin de prendre ses repères ici en Écosse mais aussi de se rassurer au sujet de la cohésion familiale avant de s'éloigner.

\- De plus, le programme scolaire sorcier britannique est différent de celui de l'école mongole donc Toorjii serait un peu perdu s'il entrait en cours d'année. Prétexta Pansy pour ne pas étaler les états d'âme de son fils en public, ni son anxiété.

\- Nous allons donc profiter du fait qu'il est à la maison pour le préparer à Poudlard grâce aux cours de sa mère sur le programme britannique. Entre-temps il ira aussi à la Primary School. Ajouta Toorj.

\- Nous souhaitons également qu'Honi lui donne des leçons pour qu'il continue de suivre des cours en mongol car nos enfants pourraient désirer retourner là-bas un jour. Renchérit Pansy qui espérait toujours trouver le moyen de « calmer » les deux clans afin de permettre à ses gosses de se rendre régulièrement en Mongolie plus tard.

\- Mm c'est une bonne solution. Reconnut Gyrin.

\- Au fait, Scott, tu veux venir à l'école avec nous ? Proposa Toorjii.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas : je n'avais jamais vu de moldus avant notre arrivée à Amsterdam donc j'ai peur de pas savoir comment agir dans une école moldue. Confessa Scott.

\- Les moldus sont comme nous : il y a des gentils et des méchants partout. Enfin, tu verras que l'école c'est bien. Affirma Severus.

\- Mais tu aimes aller à l'école moldue ? Interrogea Scott surpris.

\- Oui c'est sympa . Affirma Severus.

\- Bon il y a aussi des moments où c'est chiant quand il faut faire les devoirs mais au moins tu vois d'autres gens. On n'est pas allé à l'école depuis plusieurs jours donc c'est un peu triste de ne pas voir les copains. Confessa Nansal.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes ici, nous voulons retourner à l'école pour nous faire de nouveaux amis. J'adore mes frères tu sais mais j'ai aussi envie de voir des garçons de notre age, pas toi ? Renchérit Toorjii.

\- Boh, je ne sais pas. Dit Scott qui avait connu seulement des déboires avec ses camarades.

\- Moi je me languis d'aller à l'école : on va avoir de nouveaux uniformes ! Ajouta Severus.

\- D'ailleurs, votre maman ne voit pas l'heure de vous photographier quand vous serez en uniforme donc tu devras mettre ta cravate Toorjii pour lui faire plaisir. Taquina Toorj conscient que son fils n'aimait pas les cravates.

\- Ah non Eej : la cravate de l'école n'est pas obligatoire donc je ne la mettrais pas ! Affirma son fils.

\- D'accord mais tu feras plaisir à ta chère Eej en la mettant au moins une fois le temps que je te fasse une photographie n'est-ce pas ? Tenta Pansy.

\- Ouais si ça peut te faire plaisir Eej. Concéda Toorjii hilare.

\- Où c'est que les moldus achètent leurs uniformes ici ? Demanda Scott curieux .

\- A Aviemore, les uniformes doivent être achetés directement à l'école : c'est plus pratique car il y a déjà tout le nécessaire sur place ainsi que le logo de l'école dessus. Enfin, l'école prête des vestes fluorescentes pour que les enfants soient visibles durant le trajet pendant l'hiver. Précisa Toorj.

\- Ah donc ils fournissent aussi les vestes ? Demanda Ayleen curieuse.

\- En fait, les enfants vont à l'école avec leurs propres manteaux tout en endossant la veste fluorescente par-dessus s'ils viennent à pied. Enfin, il faut aussi prévoir le nécessaire pour les cours de sports mais bon il n'y aura pas de problèmes à ce sujet puisque Grandad Archibald vend tout ce qu'il faut. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas trop long d'aller à l'école moldue toute la journée ? Demanda Scott curieux.

\- Non : ça commence à neuf heures et ça finit à quinze heures trente sauf pour les plus petits comme Kushi et Severus qui finissent à quatorze heures quarante-cinq. Expliqua Toorjii.

\- Ah. Dit Scott légèrement plus intéressé après avoir compris que son Aav avait raison sur le fait qu'il ne devrait pas rester toute la journée, ni le soir à l'école._ »

Nansal lui spécifia également l'existence de la récréation entre 10:45 et 11:00 ou encore de la cantine avant de lui expliquer ce dont il s'agissait. Pansy précisa cependant que les enfants pouvaient rentrer manger chez eux durant la pause-déjeuner qui avait lieu entre 12:30 et 13:30. Dans ce cas, les élèves devaient cependant être de retour un quart d'heures ou dix minutes avant le début des cours. En son for intérieur, la sorcière estima que ce fait rassurerait Scott et l'inciterait peut-être à aller à l'école s'il était certain de pouvoir rentrer chez lui au bout de quelques heures. Gyrin songeur en profita pour encourager sa femme à passer son permis de conduire en estimant qu'elle pourrait aller chercher Scott à l'école si jamais l'enfant décidait d'y aller mais ne souhaitait pas prendre le bus scolaire ou rester déjeuner.

Ensuite, Toorjii donna des détails sur les uniformes composés d'un gilet en molleton gris foncés, d'un sweat-shirt violet, d'une chemise blanche ainsi que des pantalons gris ou noirs au choix et la cravate qui n'était cependant pas obligatoire. Les filles endossaient une tenue similaire à moins qu'elles ne choisissent une jupe à la place du pantalon ou une robe vichy violette voire, une robe chasuble grises et noires ainsi que des collants noirs. Par contre, les élèves ne devaient pas porter de bijoux voyants, ni de talons hauts, de tongs, ni emmener des téléphones portables à l'école. Ensuite, Ayleen curieuse demanda si quelque chose était également prévu pour les jeunes enfants. Pansy lui expliqua que la _Primary School_ d'Aviemore accueillait aussi une _Nursery school _(école maternelle) dans une autre aile de l'institut.

La Nursery School n'était pas obligatoire mais Pansy estimait que cette école était une très bonne chose car ses enfants avaient pu rencontrer des enfants moldus, s'amuser avec eux et apprendre certains rudiments comme la notion des couleurs grâce aux enseignants en Mongolie. Aussi, elle comptait bien y inscrire Kushi et encouragea Ayleen à y songer pour Crissy à la rentrée prochaine puisque la fillette aurait fêté ses trois ans entre-temps. En attendant, la fillette pouvait se rendre au jardins d'enfants de temps en temps si cela pouvait l'intéresser puisqu'une structure privée accueillait les enfants du coin mais aussi ceux des touristes jusqu'à leurs cinq ans. Ayleen acquiesça, néanmoins, elle n'aimait pas l'idée que sa fille soit en contact avec des enfants plus âgés mais surtout plus vifs comme des gamins de cinq ans. Pansy songea alors à un détail et lui parla de la crèche pour les nourrissons ainsi que les jeunes enfants jusqu'à leurs trois ans.

Cet établissement était privé donc les touristes pouvaient y emmener leurs gosses pour quelques heures ou quelques jours seulement pendant que les parents d'Aviemore y confiaient les enfants toute l'année. Ayleen écouta les différentes explications de Pansy puis elle promit à Gyrin d'y réfléchir. Le mongol observa son fils manifestement très indécis et Ayleen également confuse avant de leur proposer d'en reparler plus tard. Ensuite, ils retournèrent chez eux.

* * *

Durant l'après-midi, Pansy se rendit d'abord chez son père puis à sa boutique de souvenirs afin de rencontrer Mafalda. Cette dernière venait de saluer un client et put donc se dédier à sa patronne mais aussi amie. La jeune femme contempla son ancienne camarade de Serpentard à l'apparence totalement différente mais dont l'esprit ou l'amitié n'avait pas changé.

De son coté, Pansy observa la jolie rousse dont la vivacité semblait éteinte mais la sorcière espérait bien la voir reprendre du poil de la bête plus tard une fois qu'elle aurait vraiment fait le deuil de son mariage. En raison de son expérience personnelle, la Serpentarde comprenait fort bien les désillusions de Mafalda pratiquement chassée de sa demeure par son futur ex mari et sa réceptionniste. Toutefois, Pansy s'estimait bien plus chanceuse car son mari et elle faisaient maintenant de leur mieux pour reprendre leur vie commune. En revanche, l'ex conjoint de Mafalda s'apprêtait à pouponner avec une autre femme d'ici quelques mois. La sorcière chassa ses pensées avant de saluer Mafalda qui répondit à ses questions anodines et finit par aborder le sujet :

« _ Tu dois te cacher n'est-ce pas Pansy ?

\- Oui. Reconnut Pansy qui avait décidé de jouer cartes sur table.

\- Je l'avais compris quand tu as joué la comédie devant les Weasley et Potter. Au fait, merci pour ne pas avoir vendu la mèche à Ronald Weasley. Affirma Mafalda.

\- Ton secret est le mien : je ne dirais rien sur toi à Ronald tant que tu ne veux pas lui révéler ton identité. Jura Pansy.

\- Et ton secret sera le mien aussi : je ne dirais rien à personne. Promit Mafalda.

\- Merci : c'est très important car il y a des gens qui nous en veulent en Asie donc nous nous sommes réfugiés ici. Révéla Pansy.

\- Je me doutais bien que tu n'étais pas revenue ici juste pour passer des vacances à Aviemore. Commenta simplement Mafalda.

\- Et toi tu t'isoles aussi du monde sorcier Mafalda. Constata Pansy.

\- Je n'aime pas la mentalité des sorciers car ce sont encore des bigots, des ignorants et des cons au sujet des cracmols mais aussi des ex membres de Serpentard. Je ne supportais franchement plus leur hypocrisie et même leur méfiance à mon égard donc je me suis barrée quand j'ai fait la connaissance de mon ex puis je suis venue ici. Expliqua Mafalda.

\- Je suis désolée pour ton divorce.

\- Merci, franchement ça fait mal mais bon je dois aller de l'avant même si je t'avoue avoir souvent envie d'aller jeter des Incendio sur l'auberge de mon ex et sa traînée. Bougonna Mafalda.

\- Je sais que ça fait cliché mais le temps aide vraiment les gens à panser leurs blessures.

\- Oui je sais : j'ai vu ça pour l'un de mes frères quand son premier mari l'a quitté il y a trois ans. A présent, mon frangin s'est remis de son divorce au point de s'être remarié avec son nouveau compagnon l'année dernière. Bon, je ne sais pas si je me remarierai un jour moi aussi mais je serai déjà bien contente quand mon chagrin sera passé. Déclara Mafalda.

\- …

\- En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir vu que tu as fondé une famille heureuse et que tu es parvenue à faire de nouveau confiance à quelqu'un après Malefoy. Dit Mafalda.

\- Oui je ne pensais pas faire de nouveau confiance à un type un jour mais mon mari a su me montrer que les hommes ne sont pas tous des enfoirés. Répondit Pansy.

\- Tu as su pour Astoria et ses enfants ?

\- Oui… Dit Pansy avant de pousser un soupir éloquent.

\- Je voudrais tant voir ce fumier de Malefoy payer pour tous ses crimes mais tu verras que les gens oublieront tout ça d'ici peu. La radio ne dit déjà plus rien sur le sujet et la _Gazette du sorcier_ non plus. Déplora Mafalda.

\- Un jour les choses changeront : la roue tourne comme disent les moldus. Déclara Pansy tout en se faisant le serment de faire condamner Malefoy un jour._ »

Les deux femmes discutèrent un moment puis Mafalda accepta de rentrer dans le programme des personnes autorisées à fréquenter la famille de Pansy manifestement protégée. Un auror se chargea d'effectuer toutes les formalités, y compris le serment inviolable puis Mafalda promit de venir manger chez Pansy un de ces jours et décida même d'aller voir Patrick Parkinson puisque le cas du vieil homme intriguait la jeune femme après avoir compris que son amie comptait s'occuper de lui.

* * *

Durant la nuit, Scott inquiet se sentit profondément angoissé par l'intensité des orages. Il finit donc par se lever et se rendit auprès de sa mère où Crissy s'était déjà réfugiée. Toutefois, le jeune garçon gêné se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, voire, trop grand à l'idée de partager le lit maternel et il finit par insister pour retourner dans sa chambre. Ayleen inquiète se demanda comment agir, néanmoins, elle n'osait pas insister car son fils ne voulait probablement pas être comparé à un bébé. Elle entendit cependant la voix de son mari dans le couloir puis de Scott et se demanda ce que Gyrin faisait debout à cette heure-là. La sorcière s'approcha donc le plus discrètement de la porte afin d'écouter leur conversation :

« _ Tout va bien Scott ? Demanda l'adulte.

\- Euh oui.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir toi non plus ? Interrogea Gyrin.

\- Non et toi ? Dit Scott pour éviter l'interrogatoire.

\- J'ai du mal à dormir à cause du décalage horaire : Tata Pansy dit que ça devrait passer une fois que je me serais habitué à notre nouveau rythme._ Expliqua Gyrin._ En plus, les orages m'empêchent de dormir. Rajouta Gyrin car le sorcier avait entendu la conversation d'Ayleen et Scott sur le pallier avant de se lever pour rejoindre le jeune garçon qui avait manifestement peur mais ne voulait pas rester avec sa mère de peur de passer pour un bébé.

\- Ah, ils m'empêchent de dormir moi aussi. Mentit Scott soulagé.

\- Je te comprends : moi j'étais aussi réveillé par le vent de la steppe quand j'avais onze ans car il faisait vibrer toute la Ger.

\- La Ger ? Interrogea Scott.

\- C'est le mot mongol pour désigner la yourte : j'ai toujours vécu dans une Ger avant de construire la maison. Révéla Gyrin.

\- Tu n'avais pas peur que ta yourte s'envole à cause du vent ? Interrogea Scott curieux.

\- Non car elle était solidement fixée et puis mon père avait lancé des sorts pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'envoler. Dévoila Gyrin.

\- Et ta Ger est où maintenant ?

\- Elle est pliée et rangée dans mon coffre grâce au sortilège _Reducto_. Dit Gyrin.

\- Ah tu parles du coffre coloré dans ta chambre ?

\- Oui c'est ça. Confirma l'adulte.

\- Mais tous tes meubles sont dans ta chambre ?

\- Oui mais j'ai rangé la plupart dans le coffre. Spécifia Gyrin.

\- Ah, on pourra les voir un jour ?

\- Oui je peux te montrer les plus grands demain et te faire voir quelques petits trucs comme mon Morin Khuur ce soir si tu veux. Proposa Gyrin.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda Scott curieux.

\- C'est une viole avec une t_ête_ de cheval. Expliqua le mongol.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est un instrument de musique : ça ressemble un peu à un violon si tu veux mais il n'y a que deux cordes et la t_ête_ d'un cheval sculptée dans le manche. Révéla le mongol.

\- Tu me fais voir ?

\- Oui mais d'abord qu'en dis-tu si on boit d'abord un chocolat chaud ? Proposa Gyrin.

\- D'accord. Dit Scott puis Ayleen rassurée retourna se coucher auprès de Crissy afin de laisser son fils passer un moment avec son nouveau père en toute intimité._ »

Ensuite, Gyrin prépara du chocolat chaud avant de le boire en compagnie du jeune garçon pas habitué à ce genre d'attentions de la part de son père ou ses grand-pères. Le chocolat détendit Scott qui finit par suivre le sorcier dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Scott observa ce petit bout de Mongolie composé d'un immense tapis, le lit mongol, les meubles peints, les sculptures et les estampes. Quelques minutes plus tard, son père lui montra son morin khuur avant de lui donner plusieurs détails sur sa fabrication. Au bout d'un moment, Gyrin finit par jouer un morceau pour Scott fut surpris par cette musique différente mais jolie à ses yeux. Il voulut également saisir les sculptures en bois avant d'observer avec curiosité le yak car le jeune garçon n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Une heure plus tard, le garçon s'assoupit sur le tapis puis son père le souleva avant de le glisser dans son propre lit pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise. A l'aube, Scott s'éveilla et contempla longuement son nouveau père endormi avant de se lever pour déposer l'une des couvertures sur lui...

* * *

A six heures du matin , Pansy alluma la radio sorcière puis elle attendit la livraison du journal avant de donner quelques noises au hibou. Au cours de sa lecture, la jeune femme constata le silence des médias sur la mort des trois Malefoy apparemment déjà tombés dans l'oubli que ce soit à la radio sorcière ou dans la presse. Apparemment, cette tragédie était maintenant uniquement évoquée à Poudlard où certains élèves étaient encore très secoués d'après Harry. Quelques heures plus tard, Pansy reçut deux missives de Zabini et Nott ainsi qu'un patronus de la part de Kumbat qui l'estimait bien plus rapide qu'une lettre puisque l'auror ne savait pas où son amie s'était réfugiée :

« _ _Pansy j'espère que tout va bien pour toi et ta famille. Je voulais juste te dire que nous n'avons pas pu garder le secret sur ta disparition plus longtemps __donc les mongols le savent depuis ce matin ici. Aussi, calcule que cela fera bien quelques heures lorsque tu recevras mon patronus__. Les gens sont restés surpris au début par la nouvelle de votre disparition mais certains ont ensuite dit que les Adiriig et les Deriig ont probablement maquillé votre meurtre en fuite ou que vous __êtes__ encore __en train de souffrir __dans leurs oubliettes. Je ne sais pas si tu espionne __toujours__ Tsetseg mais cette femme n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis ce matin. Elle prie __même__ Gengis Khan pour ta survie ainsi que celle de tes enfants ou encore tous les Panshriij. _

_J__e suis allé la voir en prison où__ ses parents tente__nt__ de la convaincre__ de leur innocence__ puisque Tsetseg a plaidé votre cause auprès d'eux à plusieurs reprises depuis que tu as manipulé son esprit. __Les Deriig ont juré devant le portrait de Gengis Khan de n'avoir touché aucun de tes cheveux, ni ceux de tes enfants mais__ Tsetseg __a du mal à les croire __même__ s'ils affirment que ce sont les Adiriig qui t'ont tuée si __jamais__ tu es morte._

_Les gardes de la prison ont estimé que c'était probablement vrai car Nadang Adiriig ne cesse de manifester bruyamment sa joie au sujet de votre mort présumée. A la fin, les gardiens se sont indignés et ont colporté les propos de cette vieille folle auprès des autres sorciers donc les rumeurs sur la vengeance des Adiriig contre Toorj et toi se sont amplifiées._

_Je sais que tu as envoyé des lettres à des commères censées être tes amies pour leur parler de ton désir de faire un trekking en Chine mais ces femmes elles-mêmes pensent que ces lettres sont fausses ou tu les as écrite sous la contrainte. Bref tout le monde vous croit morts ou dans les oubliettes des Adiriig. _

_Le vieux Khan Nansal Adiriig tente donc de se défendre de son mieux face à ces accusations en parlant des rumeurs sur ta fuite en Chine puisque tu aurais dit vouloir fuir là-bas aux amis de Toorj durant la fête de Saejin. Toutefois, personne ne croit ces rumeurs car Noyan Batsriij a affirmé depuis la Chine que Toorj ne voulait absolument pas quitter la Mongolie mais s'installer de nouveau dans votre chalet après l'avoir racheté. Il dit aussi qu'aucun mongol ne vous a rencontré dans l'un des quartiers sorciers chinois. _

_Apparemment, je vais peut-être recevoir un avis de perquisition chez les Adiriig si les choses continuent ainsi. Je suis conscient de ne rien trouver là-bas mais tu pourras peut-être tirer profit de ce fait pour tenter de négocier la paix avec le vieux Adiriig et garantir votre sécurité en échange de ton apparition publique pour le disculper._

_En __t__out cas, sache que les aurors __privilégieront__ toujours la thèse du complot __tant que tu ne réapparaîtras pas en public __car j'y veillerai. Aussi, c'est à toi de voir si tu pense pouvoir revenir en Mongolie ou si tu veux laisser le doute planer jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Toutefois, j'espère bien te revoir un jour Pansy car tu es et __tu__ resteras toujours une excellente amie pour moi._ _ »

La jeune femme songeuse en parla avec Toorj puis tous deux décidèrent de rester prudents et de ne pas donner signe de vie pour le moment. Ils observèrent Tsetseg à travers le rosaire et constatèrent son accablement sincère, néanmoins, ils n'intervinrent pas non plus.

* * *

Ensuite, Pansy lut la lettre de Théodore :

« _ _My Dear Milady Parkinson, _

_Tu t'es révélée pleine de surprise comme toujours et même plus astucieuse que moi. Je savais que tu avais négocié ton silence au sujet du Manoir en échange de ta protection mais je ne m'attendais pas à la libération de ton père le jour de son anniversaire. Je sais que tu es toujours cachée dans un endroit secret et sous la protection du Ministère..._

__ (pause de Pansy durant sa lecture car la jeune femme gênée a modifié les souvenirs de ses amis pour qu'ils l'imaginent très loin de la Grande-Bretagne. Seul Nott « pense » que le Ministère l'a envoyé dans le quartier sorcier d'une ex colonie anglaise sous la protection de quelques aurors )_ _

_... Toutefois, il paraît que tu es venue chercher ton père toi-même d'après une lettre de ma belle-mère. A présent, la vieille Carrow veut savoir si je ne peux pas faire quelque chose pour la libérer elle aussi. __Ce sont mes beaux-parents et ma femme qui m'avaient poussé à m'en prendre au Ministère après l'accident du vieux Carrow mais fort heureusement tu viens de me fournir un bon prétexte pour pouvoir faire machine arrière sans ruiner ma réputation face aux autres sang-purs. Je pense que nos pairs vont comprendre que la raison de mon retrait sera due à mon désir de t'imiter et faire libérer ma belle-mère._

_Effectivement, ma femme a compris que je ne pourrais jamais obtenir celle de son père en raison de tous ses gestes durant la guerre donc Flora ne me fera pas un nouveau caprice cette fois-ci. Je sais que ses parents et elle me considèrent maintenant un idiot pour ne pas avoir su négocier comme toi mais je m'en moque comme de ma première bavboule ! _

_Pour le moment, la nouvelle de la libération de ton père a atteint seulement les exilés grâce aux lettres des prisonniers (ils sont encore en ébullition à Azkaban depuis la libération de ton père) mais je pense que les sorciers restés au pays finiront par le savoir à un moment ou un autre donc prépare toi à recevoir une lettre de Skeeter pour te demander une interview._

_Passons à un argument bien moins plaisant mais nécessaire car j'estime que tu as le droit de le savoir si tu n'es pas déjà au courant de la mort tragique d'Astoria Malefoy et ses enfants. Je t'envoie La Gazette du Sorcier sur ce sujet donc tu pourras lire les mensonges de ce sale veracrasse de Malefoy qui a probablement du martyriser cette pauvre femme pour qu'elle en arrive là si elle s'est vraiment suicidée ! _

_My dear Milady Parkinson, je suis bien heureux que tu sois loin de cette ordure, sinon, je peux t'assurer que rien n'aurait pu m'arrêter cette fois-ci, si c'est toi qui étais morte à la place de cette femme… Pansy je sais que tu as crié tes idioties sur Potter le soir de la bataille pour m'empêcher de devenir un meurtrier puisque tu avais compris mes projets. Toutefois, tu aurais peut-être du me laisser faire finalement car j'aurais débarrassé notre monde d'un monstre si j'avais lancé un Avada Kedavra par derrière sur Malefoy pendant la bataille…_

_J'ai vu Greg hier : il est vraiment secoué par la nouvelle de la mort d'Astoria et ses enfants tout comme Adrian. Ils ne voulaient pas te le dire de peur de te provoquer un choc mais je pense que c'est ton droit de savoir ces choses puisque tu as fini par apprendre le décès de Daphné au bout de plusieurs années. _

_Pansy je sais que mon elfe continue de recevoir des doxys donc je suppose que tout va bien pour toi mais n'hésite pas à me contacter si tu as besoin d'aide. Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte._

_Ton dévoué_

_Lord Théodore Nott ou __ton__ Teddy Bunny __exclusif__.__ »

* * *

Pansy lut également la lettre de Zabini :

« _ _Pansy, _

_Ton père et toi êtes dingues mais franchement merci pour ce beau cadeau ! J'ai reçu le poste de radio ce matin après son inspection par les gardes. Je l'ai allumé tout de suite avant de pleurer comme un gamin après avoir entendu le bulletin d'informations. C'est puéril de ma part mais ça faisait un moment que je ne l'entendais plus tu sais ? C'est comme si ton père et toi m'aviez projeté dans le monde de nouveau. Bon je ne crois pas que je retournerai chez les sorciers tout de suite après ma libération mais c'est vraiment bien d'entendre d'autres voix et de la musique dans ma cellule._

_J'ai commencé à lire les livres que tu m'as donné tu sais ? L'art moderne des moldus a l'air pas mal mais je reconnais aussi que les peintres flamands avaient un talent incroyable. Ce n'est pas mon style, néanmoins, ils étaient très doués. Toutefois, le livre que j'ai adoré le plus, c'est celui sur les fleurs en Hollande. Je ne sais pas si j'oserai le faire, ni quand mais j'aimerai bien aller visiter le Keukenhof un jour si les aurors m'autorisent à quitter le sol britannique pour aller faire un tour en Hollande d'ici quelques années. En attendant, je serai déjà très heureux de voir la nature dans notre bonne vieille Grande-Bretagne. _

_Ton père m'a envoyé un petit mot pour me dire qu'il va bien et que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter au moment de ma sortie. Patrick m'a avoué que c'est encore difficile pour lui de s'habituer à sa nouvelle liberté mais il affirme que c'est vraiment merveilleux de sortir et surtout d'être entouré. Je t'avoue avoir eu beaucoup d'appréhension à l'idée de sortir en mai, cependant votre proposition à Toorj et toi m'a vraiment rassuré car je ne serai donc pas tout seul mais entouré moi aussi. _

_Je sais que Ron sera présent pour moi lui aussi mais il devra bien évidemment rentrer chez lui au bout d'une ou deux heures. De plus, sa femme ne voudra jamais de moi chez elle (je sais qu'il aimerait m'inviter chez lui mais Granger n'est pas ma plus grande fan). Aussi, remercie encore une fois ton mari de ma part Pansy car c'est vraiment un homme très généreux tout comme toi pour m'accepter auprès de vous malgré toutes mes conneries précédentes. Soyez certains que vous ne regretterez jamais votre décision. _

_Au fait, tu sais que Radio Azkaban parle exclusivement de Patrick et toi depuis la libération de ton père ? __Beaucoup estiment aussi que tu es manifestement plus maligne que Nott et non une lâche comme certains le croyaient encore quand tu es restée dans ton coin au lieu de t'allier à ce type dans son projet de bataille contre le Ministère. Effectivement, les détenus pensent maintenant que tu as su profiter de l'occasion en or fournie par cet imbécile de Nott pour négocier la libération de Patrick en échange du Manoir Parkinson à l'insu de ton Teddy Bunny. _

_Tout le monde croit que tu as fait ça pour que ton père puisse vivre les derniers mois qui lui restent chez toi en Mongolie au lieu de mourir en prison sur son fauteuil roulant ou dans son lit au fond de sa cellule. __Aussi, les détenus pensent que tu devrais gagner la baguette d'or de l'année pour le prix du sorcier le plus généreux ou du meilleur enfant sorcier puisque tu as manifestement pardonné ton père malgré toutes les misères qu'il t'a faite durant ton adolescence._

_A présent, les beaux-parents de ce petit poseur de Nott se lamentent de la bêtise de leur beau-fils. Les parents de Flora disent qu'il a braqué le Ministre contre lui à cause de ses menaces donc ils ont peur que ton ex n'obtienne pas la libération de Mrs Carrow. Les Carrow estiment cependant que Théodore peut peut-être l'obtenir en renonçant à son projet de poursuite contre le Ministère mais surtout son Manoiren échange de la liberté de la mère Carrow puisque le mari est bien conscient de ne pas pouvoir sortir de prison vu ses antécédents mais je me demande si ton ex le fera ? _

_Enfin, moi je m'en fiche car mon objectif c'est de tenir jusqu'en mai avant de sortir et de me rendre chez vous. Potter m'a dit que tu ne pourrais probablement plus venir me voir mais continue d'écrire Pansy s'il te plaît car notre correspondance me fait du bien._

_A bientôt, _

_Blaise.__ »

Pansy répondit d'abord à Blaise pour le rassurer ses intention avant de rédiger un petit mot à l'attention de Nott.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle chassa ses pensées et suivit son mari. Les deux époux s'occupèrent de Patrick Parkinson, de leurs enfants, Ayleen, Scott, Crissy, mais aussi les aménagement du cabinet ainsi que du nettoyage de la ferme. Honi la cousine d'Hie voulut également les aider même si elle n'était pas encore entrée au service de la famille. Grâce à son aide, celle d'Haje, Hie, ses parents, Trin et Birdie ou encore Roby pendant la sieste de Patrick, les sorciers étaient parvenus à nettoyer l'un des chalets mais aussi le garage afin d'y garer les deux véhicules.

Ils remirent le chalet entre les mains des deux elfes d'Odval qui l'aménagèrent afin de pouvoir s'y installer en compagnie d'Odval et sa fille. Kenji montra ensuite à Toorj comment brancher de nouveaux câbles au cadran du mobile-home pour pouvoir alimenter en électricité le chalet provisoire des deux femmes. Il tenta aussi de lui expliquer le système des prises ou encore leur montage mais le cracmol réalisa l'incompréhension de son beau-frère et lui conseilla de faire appel aux moldus pour effectuer les aménagements électriques du B&amp;B plus tard. Toorj acquiesça car il estimait le système moldu trop complexe pour lui et Pansy n'y comprenait pas grand-chose non plus hormis le fait qu'il fallait brancher les appareils aux prises. De son coté, Gyrin avait fini par ne pas utiliser le groupe électrogène et voulait contacter un technicien moldu lui aussi car il craignait de provoquer un incendie à cause d'une maladresse.

Ensuite, Toorj alla aider les elfes à nettoyer la véranda pour pouvoir y entreposer toutes les plantes de la famille stockées dans une petite Ger pour le moment. Afin de récompenser leurs propres elfes mais aussi Honi pour leur aide puisqu'ils refusaient de recevoir de l'argent, Pansy et Toorj avaient décrété leur construire des chalets ou leur donner le bois nécessaire s'ils souhaitaient les construire eux-même. Les elfes très satisfaits avaient donc accepté cette seconde proposition. En tant que futur père, Haje projetait déjà les plans de sa future maisonnette sur différents parchemins car il désirait léguer une maison à son enfant et pas seulement une Ger.

Roby agréablement surpris ne fut pas non plus oublié même s'il détenait sa chambre chez son maître et travaillait exclusivement pour lui puisque Pansy le considérait toujours comme l'elfe de son père. Roby projetait donc lui aussi de construire sa maisonnette tout en lui donnant l'apparence extérieure d'un petit chalet de jardin aux yeux des moldus qui passeraient devant la demeure de Parkinson senior. La sorcière s'était également rendue auprès de Sheila et avait aussi demandé un service à Archibald qui avait accepté de dormir chez Patrick un soir ou de le loger chez lui pour permettre à Pansy d'accueillir les Dursley le temps d'un week-end d'ici une à deux semaines afin que Dudley puisse venir voir le cabinet.

* * *

Pour l'instant, Patrick ne recevait aucun visiteur moldu, néanmoins, Pansy l'avait déjà averti qu'un kinésithérapeute viendrait le voir d'ici peu afin d'évaluer ses besoins ainsi que la nature de ses futurs soins. Le sorcier n'avait pas vraiment compris en quoi les massages de ce moldu ou des exercices pourraient l'aider mais il acceptait de tenter l'expérience afin de faire plaisir à sa fille manifestement convaincue que des séances avec ce moldu lui feraient beaucoup de bien. L'absence de visiteurs moldus chez Parkinson senior était cependant compensée par les visites des aurors chargés de sa protection ou « surveillance » en tant qu'ex détenu d'Azkaban et celles de sa famille.

Le samedi, le sorcier reçut également son thérapeute satisfait de voir son état d'esprit mais aussi la bonne volonté de Pansy qui accepta de participer à cette première séance au chalet. La sorcière s'assit donc sur un siège face au thérapeute confortablement assis dans une bergère pendant que Roby installait le fauteuil de Patrick près de la bergère où se trouvait Pansy. Le thérapeute fit de son mieux pour les apaiser par des propos anodins avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet :

« _ Comment vous sentez-vous Mr Parkinson ? Interrogea le thérapeute.

\- Bien merci. Répondit Patrick.

\- Comment vous trouvez-vous ici ? Demanda le sorcier.

\- Cette maison est le paradis ! Affirma Patrick.

\- Vous avez déjà vu des moldus d'après les aurors, comment les trouvez-vous ?

\- Ils ne sont pas plus bêtes que nous, ni inférieurs même si on m'avait toujours dit le contraire avant. En fait, ils savent bien se débrouiller sans magie et leurs trucs me permettent de vivre confortablement ici. Estima Patrick.

\- Vous êtes à l'aise en leur présence ? Interrogea le spécialiste.

\- Non car j'ai encore peur qu'ils ne me fassent du mal s'ils connaissent mon passé mais j'ai vu qu'ils ne sont pas méchants. Dit Patrick.

\- Bien vous êtes sorti ou pas encore depuis votre arrivée ici ? Demanda le sorcier.

\- Non je suis juste allé dans le jardin avec ma fille ou Roby. Dit Patrick.

\- Pourquoi ? S'enquit le psychomage.

\- Il fait trop froid donc je n'ai pas voulu sortir quand Pansy a voulu m'emmener plus loin que le jardin mais demain je sortirai. Se justifia Patrick.

\- Où irez-vous ? Voulut savoir le thérapeute.

\- Chez ma fille : elle habite en-dehors de la ville et elle veut me faire voir sa maison mais aussi passer dimanche avec moi. Répondit Patrick._ »

* * *

Le thérapeute discuta encore quelques instants avec Patrick avant de se tourner vers Pansy :

« _ Mrs Parkinson c'est vous qui avez proposé cette sortie à votre père ? Interrogea le psychomage.

\- Oui. Répondit Pansy.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous depuis vos retrouvailles avec votre père ?

\- C'est difficile à expliquer : je passe par plusieurs phases. Avoua Pansy.

\- Pouvez-vous en parler tout en utilisant des termes simples ? Demanda le thérapeute pour inciter la jeune femme à sortir du jargon professionnel et se livrer plus facilement.

\- Eh bien, j'avais peur de le voir avant cette année mais là ça va mieux, même si, je suis encore chamboulée par tout ça. Avoua Pansy.

\- Vous etes troublée par sa proximité ? Interrogea le spécialiste.

\- Nous n'avons plus l'habitude d'être ensemble depuis longtemps donc je ne sais pas toujours comment l'aider ou même comment me comporter. Dit Pansy.

\- Êtes-vous heureuse qu'il soit enfin libéré ? Demanda le psychomage.

\- Oui. Confirma Pansy pour le plus grand soulagement de son père.

\- Comment définiriez-vous votre relation maintenant ? Interrogea le spécialiste.

\- On réapprend à se connaître petit à petit. Je sais que ça peut sembler bizarre mais mon père est très différent maintenant : il est un peu redevenu comme avant la mort de mon frère donc ça change beaucoup de choses. Affirma Pansy.

\- Comment était-il après la mort de votre frère ? Demanda le thérapeute.

\- Après la mort de Patrick, Père a commencé à s'habiller totalement en noir au point que ses amis le comparaient au professeur Rogue puis il est devenu terrifiant en 1991 après la mise à l'écart de ma mère. Mon père m'a appris à l'appeler Père au lieu de Daddy, à le vouvoyer ainsi que des tas de choses pour faire de moi _l'Héritière Parkinson_. Il me menaçait aussi de jeter Kenji dehors si je n'obéissais pas. Vous savez-qui et Rogue ne me faisaient pas peur mais mon père oui. Révéla Pansy.

\- Et maintenant vous avez toujours peur de votre père ? Demanda le thérapeute.

\- Moins qu'avant parce que je vois bien qu'il a changé. Dit Pansy.

\- Mais vous avez des difficultés à reprendre une relation normale avec lui c'est ça ?

\- On se redécouvre petit à petit : il nous faut du temps pour nous retrouver mais je suis vraiment contente qu'il soit là. Répondit Pansy.

\- Vous êtes contente de l'avoir retrouvé donc cela signifie que votre père vous manquait avant vos retrouvailles ?

\- Oui : je sais que c'est bizarre de dire ça car j'avais très peur de lui au point de rester cachée en Mongolie pendant des années au lieu d'aller le voir. Je croyais me sentir mieux ainsi mais ce n'était pas le cas, même si, je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, ni à mon frère, mon mari ou ma mère. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Demain vous comptez l'emmener passer dimanche chez vous : vous voulez donc qu'il fasse partie intégrante de votre vie ? Reprit le psychomage.

\- Oui c'est mon père : j'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie. Je ne sais pas comment définir ça mais on a déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps à cause de nos problèmes donc je ne veux plus en perdre. Conclut Pansy sous le regard ému de Parkinson._ »

* * *

Le thérapeute reprit ensuite sa discussion avec Patrick :

« _ Je vois que vous avez beaucoup d'objets moldus et une radio sorcière. Vous les utilisez parfois ? Interrogea le thérapeute.

\- J'écoute la radio sorcière pour m'informer sur ce qui se passe dans le monde sorcier. Répondit Patrick.

\- Et vous utilisez aussi la télévision ? Demanda le psychomage en montrant l'écran car le sorcier était très informé sur le monde moldu afin de pouvoir s'occuper de ses patients nés moldus.

\- Oui ce truc fait beaucoup de bruit mais mes petits-enfants adorent ça donc je la regarde avec eux quand ils sont là. Après je dis à Roby de l'éteindre quand ils sont partis ou c'est moi qui le fais. Révéla Patrick.

\- Vous avez donc appris à utiliser la télévision. Constata le psychomage.

\- En fait, je sais juste appuyer sur le bouton de la télécommande car c'est simple. Précisa Patrick.

\- Vous utilisez d'autres objets moldus ? Demanda le thérapeute.

\- Pas beaucoup pour le moment mais je sais utiliser le télétruc : Pansy c'est quoi le nom du machin qui remplace le patronus ou la discussion par cheminée chez les moldus ? Demanda Patrick à sa fille avant de montrer du doigt le téléphone.

\- C'est le téléphone Père. Répondit sa fille.

\- Voilà : c'est ça le téléphone ! Triompha Parkinson.

\- Donc vous savez téléphoner ? Interrogea le psychomage.

\- Oui ou du moins sur ce téléphone là car ma fille m'a pris un truc plus facile. Précisa Patrick.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda le psychomage.

\- Eh bien il y a des touches avec les photos dedans donc je met le machin à l'oreille puis j'appuie sur la case où il y a la photo de ma fille et j'attends avant de lui répondre quand elle me dit _allô_. Expliqua Patrick très fier de lui car beaucoup de ses anciens amis ne sauraient pas utiliser un téléphone. Il s'agissait d'un modèle pour les personnes agées mais le sorcier ne se vexait pas pour ce fait car il l'estimait plus simple que l'appareil de sa fille.

\- Vous téléphonez à d'autres personnes ? Interrogea le psychomage.

\- Je peux appeler Archibald ainsi que mon beau-fils mais Pansy dit qu'il y aura bientôt d'autres numéros plus tard quand sa maison aura le téléphone et quand Blaise sera libéré lui aussi. Pansy va aussi m'installer le numéro du moldu kynémachin. Affirma Patrick.

\- Le kinésithérapeute Père. Corrigea Pansy.

\- Vous allez donc bientôt fréquenter régulièrement un moldu ? Demanda le psychomage.

\- Oui : Pansy désire faire venir le kinésithérapeute ici car elle veut me faire masser. Elle pense qu'il pourra ainsi m'aider pour mes jambes : on ne sait pas si je pourrais remarcher normalement un jour mais ma fille pense que les soins de ce moldu me feront bien. Affirma Patrick.

\- Oui Père : l'ancienne propriétaire de cette maison m'a bien expliqué que cela vous fera beaucoup de bien et que les muscles de vos jambes ne risquent pas de s'atrophier si vous faites ce qu'il faut. Précisa Pansy.

\- Vous ne comptez pas emmener votre père au cabinet de ce spécialiste Mrs ? Interrogea le psychomage.

\- Pas tout de suite car mon père ne veut pas donc j'ai peur de le braquer en le portant de force une fois puis jamais plus s'il refuse d'y retourner. Aussi, c'est le kiné qui va se déplacer pour l'instant mais je compte bien convaincre mon père d'aller le voir petit à petit. Précisa Pansy.

\- Vous faites quoi de vos journées pour le moment Mr Parkinson ? Interrogea le thérapeute.

\- Je lis, j'écoute la radio sorcière et je fais du tricotin ou je joue aux échecs avec Roby quand ma fille n'est pas là. Enfin, Roby ou Pansy m'emmènent aussi dans le jardin puis je vais à la petite volière pour voir mes hiboux Park et Parkyssa. Expliqua Patrick soudainement animé en parlant des animaux.

\- Vous avez l'air de beaucoup aimer les oiseaux. Constata le thérapeute.

\- Oui j'aime les oiseaux de toute sorte et ma fille aussi. On passait beaucoup de temps à les observer dans le jardin. Hier ma fille et moi avons accroché des boules de graisse devant la terrasse dans l'espoir de voir des volatiles mais ils ne sont pas encore venus car ils doivent probablement tâter le terrain avant de se fier. Reprit le sorcier.

\- Ils viendront bientôt Père vous verrez.

\- Nous avions aussi une perruche ondulée au Manoir et je lui avais appris à parler, siffler plusieurs chansons mais aussi à faire des tours. Mes enfants l'adoraient mais la perruche est morte peu après Patrick. Avoua Patrick tout en replongeant dans le passé.

\- ... (silence du thérapeute qui observe son patient ou encore les gestes de Pansy qui pose maladroitement sa main sur celle de son père pour l'apaiser mais aussi le ramener au présent).

\- Père ? Intervint Pansy.

-Mm, oui je divaguais Pansy mais ne t'inquiète pas. _ La rassura Patrick._

\- ... (silence du thérapeute en train d'écouter les propos de son patient).

\- J'aimerai de nouvelles perruches maintenant donc Pansy va m'en prendre deux pour qu'elles puissent se tenir compagnie. Ma fille aurait aimé que je choisisse moi-même les oiseaux mais je ne me sens pas capable d'aller à l'animalerie moldue. Avoua Patrick un peu agité.

\- Votre fille ne vous obligera probablement pas à y aller Mr Parkinson donc détendez-vous. Inspirez un instant... Voilà comme ça, vous allez mieux ? Reprit le psychomage.

\- Oui. Répondit le sorcier.

\- Père ne vous inquiétez pas: j'irai bientôt chercher vos nouvelles perruches. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Oui merci, tu pourras ensuite lancer les sorts que j'avais inventé pour que notre perruche puisse aller et venir sans dangers au Manoir ou même au jardin avant de rentrer dans la cage le soir ? Demanda Parkinson.

\- Oui je le ferai. Le rassura sa fille._ »

Au bout de quelques instant, le thérapeute prit congé et souhaita un bon week-end aux deux Parkinson avant d'affirmer revenir lundi.

* * *

_**Voilà, la famille Mac Kintosh-Parkinson commence à s'installer à Aviemore et chaque membre doit encore prendre ses marques. Que pensez-vous de ces premiers jours ? **_

_**A bientôt ! **_


	97. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Il manque encore une personne dans le cadre familial: la mère adoptive d'Ayleen donc c'est le moment de la rencontrer.**_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt ! **_

* * *

Le lendemain, Ronald emmena Hugo et Lily avec lui pour passer la journée chez les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson. Harry avait promis de venir également plus tard quand il aurait fini son travail tout comme Hermione ainsi que Ginny. Les deux enfants se ruèrent sur les garçons qui les informèrent de la visite de Scott et Crissy plus tard car ils recevaient leur grand-mère Fiona aujourd'hui. Enfin Toorjii expliqua que son grand-père maternel serait présent pour le déjeuner puisque Batbold, Naraantsuya et Odval passaient la journée à Inverness avec Kenji pendant que les elfes de la vieille sorcière profitaient de leur jour de congé. Effectivement, le cracmol avait voulu aider sa sœur qui souhaitait faire visiter la ferme à leur père mais ne pouvait pas le faire en présence des Panshriij. Aussi, il avait manœuvré de manière à ce que les trois Panshriij ne puissent pas lui opposer un refus et le suivent. Après une bonne collation, Ron profita d'un moment de distraction des enfants pour demander au couple des nouvelles de la famille de Gyrin. Ensuite, il interrogea Pansy au sujet de son père :

« _ Comment va votre père ?

\- Il va bien merci : bon mon père a encore un peu de mal à trouver ses repères après avoir passé toutes ces années en prison mais ça devrait aller mieux petit à petit. Répondit Pansy.

\- Vous pensez qu'il va s'habituer au monde moldu ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Ce ne sera pas facile mais j'espère qu'il y arrivera ou du moins qu'il puisse vivre en paix auprès de nous, même s'il ne devait pas beaucoup fréquenter les moldus, ni aller plus loin que son jardin ou la ferme. Dit Pansy.

\- Pansy va aller le chercher tout à l'heure comme ça son papa pourra rester avec nous aujourd'hui. Affirma Toorj.

\- Et vous Pansy comment vous sentez-vous : vous n'êtes pas trop secouée par son arrivée anticipée ou sa proximité ? Demanda Ron conscient de la terreur de la jeune femme à l'idée de voir son père le mois dernier.

\- J'avoue que sa libération était une surprise totale et j'ai même paniqué au début. En fait, j'ai encore du mal à m'habituer à sa présence mais c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Confessa Pansy.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui Ronald : j'ai vu mon père de plus près et vous auriez du voir comme il était fatigué. Franchement, la vitre au parloir dissimule beaucoup de choses. Dit Pansy.

\- A ce point-là ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Oui : mon père n'est pas moribond mais il est très fatigué et décharné. Je me serais rongée à l'intérieur si nous avions du le laisser en prison après l'avoir vu d'aussi près. Le médicomage d'Azkaban m'a dit que mon père n'aurait pas résisté un hiver de plus en cellule malgré la présence de la chaufferette ou son lit. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mais il ne va pas mourir tout de suite s'il vit au chalet ? _Demanda Ron avant de blêmir. _ Oups pardon pour ma bourde. S'excusa Ron.

\- J'avais peur de ça moi aussi mais le médicomage m'a dit qu'il peut vivre encore quelques années dans un endroit sain. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il va vivre encore longtemps car j'ai besoin de lui. Avoua Pansy songeuse.

\- Le médicomage de la prison nous a confié son dossier médical puis Harry l'a donné au médicomage des aurors car c'est ce spécialiste qui est maintenant le médicomage de toute la famille puisque nous sommes dans le programme de protection. Rajouta Toorj.

\- Vous êtes en train de vous organiser petit à petit. Constata Ron.

\- Oui : on fait de notre mieux mais bon tout n'est pas encore au point. Par contre, mon cabinet sera bientôt prêt donc je vais recevoir Sheila ici d'ici peu. Révéla Pansy à Ron sans en avoir l'air.

\- Ah d'accord. Dit Ron qui avait saisi le message._ »

Ensuite, Pansy changea de sujet pour ne pas en dire d'avantage devant son mari puis Ron donna volontiers un coup de main à Toorj pour aménager la véranda enfin propre et lui fournit plusieurs conseils afin de fournir plus de lumière à toutes ses plantes.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ayleen anxieuse observa pour la énième fois la maison astiquée de fond en comble par Trudy. La jeune femme avait commencé à mettre sa touche personnelle dans la maison grâce aux achats effectués à Amsterdam et ceux de Gyrin avant l'arrivée de sa famille. A trente-six ans, Ayleen pouvait enfin s'estimer vraiment chez elle quelque part au lieu de subir encore les choix de son ex belle-mère ou de Malefoy son premier mari. La sorcière comptait donc bien continuer d'aménager son intérieur petit à petit. D'ailleurs, Ayleen passait une partie de ses soirées à réaliser des esquisses en compagnie de Gyrin sous le regard curieux de Scott puisque le sorcier insistait pour qu'ils l'aident à définir les plans de l'agrandissement de la maison grâce aux trois chalets. La sorcière finit cependant par chasser ses pensées car sa « mère adoptive » allait arriver d'ici peu.

Malgré sa reconnaissance envers cette inconnue qui lui avait fourni une nouvelle identité, Ayleen se sentait nerveuse à l'idée de la rencontrer. Gyrin comprenait son embarras, néanmoins, il l'avait encouragé à l'inviter afin de la remercier mais aussi lui présenter leur famille qui devenait aussi la sienne à présent. Les deux sorciers avaient donc écrit à la vieille dame afin de l'inviter ce dimanche avant de glisser également quelques photographies de leur mariage et des enfants à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe. Trudy s'était ensuite rendue en Australie pour consigner directement la lettre puis l'elfe était rapidement revenue en affirmant que Mrs Fiona Mac Nair-Mac Kintosh ravie acceptait de venir. Ayleen avait alors prévenue Pansy qui était venue la réconforter et l'encourager. Ayleen inquiète se demandait ce qu'elle dirait à cette vieille dame, néanmoins, Pansy estimait que cette femme était consciente du besoin de temps de sa fille adoptive avant de pouvoir nouer de véritables liens avec elle. Ensuite, Ayleen avait affirmé à la Serpentarde pouvoir se débrouiller donc Pansy était retournée chez elle.

Au bout d'un moment, Ayleen sursauta après avoir entendu des coups retentir à la porte puis Gyrin alla ouvrir avant de saluer Archibald en compagnie d'une sorcière. Cette dernière répondit gentiment à son salut et contempla discrètement l'homme qui était devenu officiellement son gendre quelques jours plus tôt. Entre-temps, Ayleen curieuse observa la vieille dame très digne dans son tartan qui se tenait sur le seuil. Enfin, Fiona Mac Kintosh entra dans la pièce avant de contempler un instant la jeune femme manifestement inquiète qui s'approcha d'elle. L'Écossaise était une personne au caractère bien trempé qui avait toujours pris la défense des opprimés donc elle était habituée à noter certains détails du premier coup. La sorcière comprit aussitôt qu'Archibald n'avait pas exagéré son récit et que sa fille adoptive avait du subir de nombreuses violences de la part de Malefoy puisque le corps de la jeune femme adoptait une position défensive pour tenter d'amoindrir la portée des coups éventuels.

Mrs Mac Kintosh ne voulut donc pas agiter Ayleen en faisant preuve de sa vivacité habituelle, même si, elle était vraiment heureuse de constater enfin son existence réelle. Malgré quelques flirts, Miss Fiona Mac Nair n'était pas parvenue à faire confiance à un autre homme après sa rupture avec Brandon Mac Kintosh son ex fiancé. La sorcière avait donc repoussé toutes les demandes en mariage avant de finir seule puisque les parents de Fiona, son frère, son oncle, sa tante, son cousin, la femme de ce dernier et leur fils donc son neveu avaient suivi les idées de Vous-Savez-Qui au point de périr un par un… Fiona était ensuite restée surprise au moment où un notaire écossais la contacta pour lui annoncer qu'elle faisait partie de la succession de Brandon. Fiona Mac Nair hérita ainsi de sa maison à Inverness et son argent à condition de prendre son nom.

En effet, Brandon lui avait laissé une lettre où il s'était excusé de l'avoir plantée devant l'autel pour s'enfuir avec une jolie sorcière née moldue anglaise. Dans sa missive, le sorcier s'était également épanché sur ses profonds regrets pour sa bêtise monumentale car il avait cédé à un moment de folie passagère avant de réaliser que c'était simplement un feu de paille. Toutefois, Brandon n'avait pas osé tenter de recontacter Fiona partie en Australie après le scandale. Les années suivantes, Brandon avait tenté de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre mais aucune femme ne l'avait vraiment intéressé au-delà de quelques nuits. Il était donc devenu vieux garçon avant d'apprendre par hasard que Fiona ne s'était pas mariée non plus. Le sorcier n'avait cependant toujours pas trouvé le courage de la contacter. Aussi, il s'était donc décidé à lui léguer tous ses biens après sa mort mais aussi son nom de famille à défaut d'un véritable mariage ou des enfants.

Ainsi, Fiona Mac Nair était officiellement devenue une Mac Kintosh également, même si, elle ne s'était pas mariée avec Brandon. La vieille femme était retournée en Écosse pour les funérailles de son ancienne flamme ainsi que la lecture du testament avant de rentrer en Australie. La sorcière reprit sa vie monotone jusqu'à la visite d'Archibald qui lui fit alors son étrange proposition. Malgré sa surprise initiale, la perspective d'obtenir de nouveau une famille poussa Fiona à l'accepter. Elle avait ensuite reçu une copie des documents d'adoption et attendait impatiemment un signe de sa fille adoptive avant de recevoir enfin son invitation. Archibald l'avait prévenu des noces à Amsterdam mais Mrs Mac Kintosh ne s'était pas vexée de ne pas avoir été invitée puisque cette union moldue était seulement une étape pour régulariser la situation de la famille avant le vrai mariage qui serait bien évidemment sorcier.

La sorcière contempla Ayleen et ressentit déjà une immense envie de la protéger car cette jeune femme lui faisait penser à un petit moineau sans défense tombé du nid. Elle prit donc la parole sous le regard d'Archibald qui la trouvait très énergique comme le professeur Mac Gonagall mais le ton de sa voix était cependant plus doux que celui de la directrice :

« _ Bonjour Ayleen.

\- Bonjour… Hésita Ayleen encore toute retournée par la vision de l'écossaise et incapable de dire Mère à cette inconnue.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Fiona si tu veux pour le moment. L'invita Fiona consciente de son trouble.

\- Bonjour Fiona. Reprit donc Ayleen.

\- Je suis vraiment contente de te voir tu sais ? Je ne pensais pas avoir de fille un jour donc merci pour m'avoir accepté. Affirma Fiona.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier pour votre aide. Dit Ayleen surprise par les propos de la vieille dame.

\- Tu es ma fille maintenant donc c'est normal que je t'aide. Une maman aide toujours ses enfants non ? Bon je n'ai pas eu d'enfant avant ton arrivée dans ma vie mais c'est ainsi que je vois les choses. Dit Fiona pour la plus grande stupeur d'Ayleen puisque Mrs Greengrass lui avait ordonné de rester chez son mari et de « supporter les coups» pour défendre l'honneur de la famille Greengrass au lieu de se plaindre.

\- Oui : je ferai n'importe quoi pour mes enfants. Se reprit Ayleen en songeant à leur fuite loin de ce pervers de Malefoy.

\- Tu es vraiment très belle ma fille : tu me plais beaucoup ainsi. Affirma ensuite Fiona pour meubler la conversation.

\- Merci, cela ne vous dérange pas si je suis en pantalons ? Demanda Ayleen qui ne portait pratiquement plus de robe depuis son mariage car elle se sentait enfin libre sous ses pantalons moldus.

\- Non tu es jeune et tu dois t'habiller comme tu veux. Dit Fiona.

\- C'est que dans mon ancienne vie, je n'avais pas le droit de porter autre chose que des robes sorcières extrêmement longues et austères. Avoua Ayleen.

\- Personne n'a le droit de te dire comment t'habiller donc tu mets ce que tu veux Ayleen. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois faire plaisir, ni à ton mari mais à toi-même. Insista Fiona consciente que sa fille adoptive avait subi le lavage de cerveau imposé à toutes les jeunes filles sang-pures pour leur faire accepter l'autorité des parents, du mari, du fils ou du tuteur le cas échéant. D'ailleurs, ses parents n'avaient pas compris son désir de s'exiler au lieu d'accepter de se marier avec son cousin Rupert Mac Nair après le scandale provoqué par Brandon Mac Kintosh.

\- Au fait, voici Gyrin mon mari. Dit Ayleen.

\- Oui j'ai vu : ce jeune homme a l'air très gentil. Dit Fiona car la gentillesse du mongol se lisait sur son visage.

\- Oui il l'est vraiment : je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux comme mari mais surtout papa de mes enfants. Affirma Ayleen sincère car elle était très reconnaissante envers le mongol et notait souvent son intérêt réel envers leurs deux gamins.

\- Je fais et ferais toujours de mon mieux pour vous rendre heureux tous les trois. Déclara simplement Gyrin.

\- Où sont les enfants ? Demanda Fiona.

\- Scott est en train de lire son livre préféré et Crissy joue avec ses peluches. Je vais aller les chercher. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Non c'est Trudy qui va s'en charger : restez avec nous Gyrin. Le pria Ayleen. _ »

Le sorcier acquiesça après avoir noté la lueur de panique dans les yeux de sa femme puis il pria sa belle-mère de s'asseoir près du poêle car c'était la place d'honneur en Mongolie. Fiona s'exécuta aussitôt tout en notant les égards de son beau-fils envers elle mais aussi Ayleen. L'Écossaise avait déjà été avertie par Archibald des circonstances de ce mariage donc elle constata que Mac Kintosh ne lui avait pas menti sur la joie du mongol ou encore sa « vénération » pour Ayleen puisqu'elle lui avait offert la paternité des deux enfants.

* * *

L'Écossaise chassa cependant ses pensées à la vue d'un jeune garçon intimidé et une fillette intriguée qui se présentèrent sur le seuil de la pièce. La sorcière salua gentiment les deux enfants puis Ayleen les prit par la main avant de les emmener auprès de leur grand-mère. Elle reprit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Les enfants voici votre granny Fiona, Fiona : voici Scott et Crissy. Dit Ayleen.

\- Bonjour les enfants. Répondit Fiona souriante.

\- Bonjour grand-mère. Dit Scott avant de s'incliner poliment comme le lui avait enseigné sa mère des années plus tôt.

\- Hello Granny ! S'exclama Crissy plus spontanée.

\- Vous êtes bien plus beaux que sur les photos vous savez ? Répondit Fiona pour mettre le garçon à l'aise après avoir compris que le gamin avait du lui aussi subir les coups de son premier père pour devenir aussi craintif.

\- Merci. Dit Scott.

\- Je vous ai porté quelques cadeaux. Annonça la sorcière pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Oh merci mais il ne fallait pas. Répondit Ayleen un peu gênée.

\- Non ça me fait plaisir et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre ma fille, mes petits-enfants et mon beau-fils. Alors je ne connais pas encore vos goûts donc j'espère que cela vous plaira : voilà une peluche pour Crissy car Archibald m'a dit qu'elle aime ça. Expliqua Fiona.

\- Oui ! S'enthousiasma Crissy à la vue de l'énorme koala en peluche.

\- Crissy qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? Intervint Ayleen.

\- Merci ! Dit Crissy avant d'embrasser la vieille sorcière sur la joue puis elle saisit la peluche.

\- De rien Crissy, maintenant passons à Scott : ceci est un didgeridoo sorcier. Les petits sorciers australiens adorent ça donc j'ai pensé que ça pourrait te plaire une fois que tu auras appris comment l'utiliser. Avoua Fiona.

\- Oh merci ! _Dit Scott impressionné par sa vision._ Mais tu sais vraiment jouer de ce truc ? Reprit l'enfant tellement curieux qu'il en était passé au tutoiement de manière spontanée.

\- Oui, tu veux que je te montre ? Proposa Fiona.

\- Oui s'il te plaît !_ »

La sorcière saisit le didgeridoo avant de jouer un morceau de musique étrange mais intéressante aux yeux de Scott. Il voulut ensuite l'essayer avant de reproduire quelques notes après avoir écouté les explications de Fiona. Cette dernière se tourna ensuite vers sa fille afin de lui offrir un collier de perles australiennes, du linge de maison pour son trousseau mais aussi un tartan aux couleurs de la famille Mac Kintosh et un second aux couleurs du clan Mac Nair dont Fiona était originaire. Gyrin agréablement surpris reçut une peinture aborigène, deux tartans lui aussi mais surtout des ustensiles pour la fabrication du fromage. Enfin, Ayleen resta ensuite abasourdie par la vision d'une bourse de gallions en guise de cadeau de mariage pour le couple. La sorcière gênée voulut aussitôt refuser mais Fiona insista :

« _ Je ne me suis pas mariée mais je sais qu'un jeune ménage a toujours besoin de quelque chose surtout au début donc je tiens sincèrement à vous aider en tant que Maman, Belle-Maman et Granny. Expliqua Fiona.

\- Mais je ne veux pas vous dépouiller. Protesta Ayleen gênée.

\- Tu ne me dépouilles pas Ayleen : ce n'est pas une très grosse somme car je n'ai malheureusement pas les moyens de t'offrir des des centaines de milliers de gallions donc c'est juste un cadeau de bon augure pour votre nouvelle vie ensemble tous les quatre. Affirma Fiona.

\- Merci beaucoup dans ce cas car j'apprécie vraiment votre gentillesse. S'inclina Ayleen encore impressionnée par l'attitude de cette femme.

\- Merci beaucoup Belle-Maman vraiment : ce n'est pas l'importance de la somme qui compte mais votre geste. Dit également Gyrin sincère et qui imita Toorj pour désigner sa belle-mère puisqu'il n'en avait encore jamais eu avant.

\- De rien les enfants. En tout cas Gyrin, je te félicite pour cette maison qui est très belle : franchement tu m'impressionne car Archibald m'a dit que tu l'as construite en très peu de temps. Dit Fiona sincère à son beau-fils.

\- Merci : j'ai fait le plus vite possible en raison des circonstances mais mon cousin Toorj m'a aidé lui aussi. Enfin, c'est Ayleen qui a rendu la maison aussi jolie à l'intérieur car c'est elle qui s'occupe de la décoration. Expliqua Gyrin flatté par les compliments de sa belle-mère, ce qui le changeait du manque de considération de la part de son père.

\- Gyrin a des mains en or Fiona : il va même agrandir la maison plus tard quand nous aurons dessiné des plans définitifs ensemble car il tient vraiment à mes conseils. Renchérit Ayleen très satisfaite d'être prise en considération par son mari.

\- C'est vraiment très bien. Au fait Gyrin, nous sommes dans la même branche d'après ce que m'a dit Archibald donc je me suis permise de t'offrir des ustensiles parce que je ne connais pas encore tes goûts mais je pense qu'un collègue a toujours besoin de ces choses. Affirma Fiona.

\- Vous faites du fromage vous aussi ! Réalisa Gyrin.

\- Oui je suis de Perth par mon père Scott Mac Nair mais ma mère était une cousine des Mac Millan donc je venais souvent dans les Highlands. Mon grand-père n'était pas aussi argenté que la famille du Lord actuel donc il vivait de ses fromages, notamment le Lanark Blue et de ses moutons. C'est mon Grandad qui m'a appris son métier par jeu mais j'ai fini par m'y mettre sérieusement après mon exil en Australie. Expliqua Fiona.

\- Donc vous n'êtes pas une rentière. Constata Ayleen.

\- Non les Mac Nair n'étaient pas très riches donc ils travaillaient. Quand je suis partie en Australie, j'ai du recommencer de zéro puisqu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une nouvelle secrétaire au Ministère de la magie australien. Par contre, j'ai pu travailler dans une fromagerie puis j'ai réussi à créer ma petite exploitation au bout de plusieurs années. C'est une satisfaction personnelle car je n'ai pas eu dépendre de mon père ou d'un mari fantôme. Affirma Fiona sous le regard songeur d'Ayleen.

\- Votre production est exclusivement laitière ? Demanda Gyrin curieux.

\- Non je vends aussi bien mes fromages, que le lait, la viande ou encore la laine. D'ailleurs, ce sont les trois premiers qui ont sauvé ma petite exploitation après la crise lainière en Australie dans les années 90. En fait, j'étais bien plus riche avant mais la crise a ruiné beaucoup d'éleveurs donc franchement, je suis déjà bien contente de m'en être sortie contrairement à une foule de sorciers Australiens qui se contentaient seulement de vendre la laine mérinos. Dévoila Fiona.

\- La polyvalence est primordiale dans notre métier. Renchérit Gyrin.

\- Tu as bien raison ! Au fait Gyrin, Archibald m'a dit que tu veux produire plusieurs type de fromages ovins occidentaux mais aussi écossais dont le Lanark Blue. Tu cherches un maître fromager pour te former dans cette branche ? S'enquit Fiona.

\- Oui j'en aurais bien besoin. Reconnut Gyrin.

\- Je me suis formée aussi bien chez les moldus que chez les sorciers donc tu voudrais devenir mon apprenti ? Proposa Fiona.

\- Sérieux Belle-Maman ? Demanda Gyrin.

\- Oui enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas d'être formé par ta belle-mère. Précisa Fiona.

\- Vous rigolez ? J'accepte volontiers votre aide Belle-Maman ! S'exclama Gyrin ravi.

\- J'en suis très contente Gyrin car tu pourrais prendre ma relève plus tard si c'est ton souhait. Je suis encore agile mais bon, je n'ai plus vingt ans donc ce serait bien si tu acceptes de perpétuer mon savoir-faire. Affirma Fiona.

\- Ce serait un honneur Belle-Maman ! Affirma Gyrin sincère.

\- Bon alors je reviendrais vous voir très rapidement pour commencer ton apprentissage puisque mes elfes peuvent s'occuper de mon petit troupeau en mon absence. Dit Fiona.

\- Je vais vite créer rapidement une autre chambre Belle-Maman ou vous dormirez dans la mienne et moi au salon comme ça vous pourrez loger ici. Proposa Gyrin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Gyrin : Brandon le papa adoptif d'Ayleen m'a légué une petite maison à Inverness donc je peux aller y dormir sans problèmes et vous, vous prenez votre temps pour finir les plans de vos agrandissements. En tout cas c'est gentil à toi d'y avoir songé. Affirma Fiona.

\- C'est comment l'Australie ? Demanda Scott curieux.

\- C'est très grand donc j'espère que vous viendrez me voir plus tard. Répondit Fiona.

\- Oui sûrement quand nous le pourrons. Dit Gyrin.

\- J'aimerais aussi vous emmener visiter Perth en Ecosse un jour, même si, je n'ai plus la maison de mes parent car ma famille l'a perdue puisque tous les autres Mac Nair étaient des Mangemorts. Compléta Fiona._ »

La sorcière continua de discuter avec sa famille puis Ayleen finit par se détendre en compagnie de cette femme énergique, simple et très loin de la sophistication des dames Malefoy ou Greengrass mais bien plus gentille, ce qui changeait beaucoup de choses. La jeune femme ne se sentait pas encore liée à Fiona comme une enfant à une mère mais elle estimait pouvoir bien s'entendre avec elle. De son coté, Gyrin apprécia également cette femme manifestement sincère et qui était vraiment désireuse de l'écouter parler de ses projets. Il songea à un détail puis le sorcier lui proposa de fêter Tsagaan Sar avec eux, ce que Fiona accepta. Au bout d'un moment, Archibald s'éclipsa afin de rassurer sa bru sur le bon déroulement de la rencontre entre Ayleen et sa nouvelle maman.

* * *

Vers onze heures trente, Pansy se mit au volant de son mini van avant de se rendre chez son père où Archibald l'attendait en compagnie de Patrick et Roby. Ce dernier transplana ensuite directement dans le mini van à l'insu des moldus pendant que les sorciers sortaient de la maison. Archibald salua ses voisins et leur présenta Patrick qui se montra poli. Les voisins saluèrent le vieil homme puis il lui posèrent quelques questions sur sa santé mais aussi son transfert en Écosse.

« _ Comment allez-vous Mr Parkinson : vous vous trouvez bien chez nous à Aviemore ? Demandèrent Mr et Mrs Mac Lloyd

\- Oui très bien merci Mr et Mrs Mac Lloyd : votre ville est vraiment très jolie. Répondit Patrick toujours un peu mal à l'aise face aux moldus.

\- L'Angleterre ne vous manque pas trop ? Interrogea Mrs Mac Lloyd.

\- Non : je l'ai quitté il y a très longtemps vous savez donc elle ne me manque pas du tout. Affirma Patrick pour qui l'Angleterre lui faisait penser à Azkaban, même si, la forteresse était au milieu de la mer du Nord et pas sur le sol anglais.

\- Mm, je comprends : l'essentiel c'est d'être auprès de votre famille. Estima Mrs Mac Lloyd convaincue que le vieil homme avait rejoint sa fille en Asie des années plus tôt et qu'il ne vivait plus avec elle uniquement à cause de sa mésentente avec sa femme Naraantsuya dont il était séparé mais pas vraiment divorcé. Effectivement, les aurors avaient lancé de nombreux sorts de confusion sur tous les habitants d'Aviemore afin de corroborer cette version.

\- Voilà c'est ça Mrs Mac Lloyd et puis je suis très bien ici en Écosse : l'air y est pur ainsi que les gens très gentils. Enfin, Archibald est bien content que son fils soit rentré en Écosse. Affirma Parkinson.

\- C'est certain que vous devez être le plus content de tous Archibald. Estima Mrs Mac Lloyd souriante.

\- Oh oui : il était temps que Robert-Bruce revienne à la maison. Affirma Archibald sincèrement heureux d'avoir enfin pu rencontrer son fils dont il avait été privé durant des décennies._ »

Au bout de quelques minutes, les moldus reprirent leur promenade puis Archibald aida Patrick à monter à bord du véhicule avant de plier le fauteuil roulant pour le glisser dans le coffre. Patrick se retrouva donc aux cotés de sa fille et observa tous ses gestes avec curiosité. Durant le trajet, Archibald tenta de le distraire en lui montrant les maisons de leur quartier puis du centre-ville. Effectivement, Pansy conduisait lentement afin de permettre à son père d'observer les lieux et l'inciter à sortir quelques fois. Au cours du trajet, la jeune femme se gara donc un instant devant le pub, la brasserie et la boutique. Patrick les observa depuis la voiture mais il refusa de sortir du véhicule.

Aussi, sa fille n'insista pas pour le moment puis elle reprit le volant pour se rendre à la ferme. L'ex détenu curieux observa la route puis la bâtisse. Pansy lui expliqua que tout n'était pas encore nettoyé avant d'entrer dans le garage pratiquement refait à neuf. Une fois le véhicule garé, Roby s'occupa de Parkinson senior et utilisa sa propre magie pour permettre au fauteuil roulant de rouler sans encombre dans la neige afin de se rendre à la véranda.

En effet, ils ne pouvaient pas passer par la porte intérieure du garage puisque le reste de la ferme était encore infestée de doxys. Aussi, Pansy emmena son père jusqu'à la véranda depuis le jardin où les chiens s'amusaient à chasser les gnomes tout en se contentant de les lancer très loin comme Toorj le leur avait enseigné. Patrick observa les animaux avant d'estimer que Maman et Papa étaient manifestement très gentils avec les garçons à la vue du chien de berger, des huskys et des terriers japonais. Ensuite, il s'esclaffa quand sa fille lui révéla l'existence de son Pékinois ainsi que des deux Chins restés au chaud dans le mobile-home, sans compter les oiseaux, les chats ou les rongeurs.

Certains des animaux voulaient explorer leur nouveau territoire donc ils passaient une partie de leurs journées dehors avant de retourner à la maison puisque les deux époux avaient lancé de nombreux sortilèges de protection pour leur éviter des affrontements avec d'autres animaux éventuellement présents dans le coin, des blessures et tant d'autres choses. Ils étaient également sous l'effet d'un sort pour retrouver rapidement le chemin de la demeure en cas de besoin. Les aigles et les hiboux étaient également sous l'influence de ce sortilège. Une fois parvenu à la véranda, Patrick salua son gendre mais aussi Ronald Weasley qui prit la parole :

« _ Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer dans de bien meilleures circonstances Mr Parkinson.

\- Moi de même Mr Weasley. Répondit le vieil homme.

\- Comment vous trouvez-vous au chalet ? Demanda Ron.

\- Très bien merci. Dit Patrick.

\- La véranda vous plaît Père ? C'est Toorj qui l'a arrangé avec l'aide de Ronald ce matin.

\- C'est très joli : tu dois être contente puisque tu as toujours aimé les fleurs. Répondit son père.

\- Oui : cette véranda est vraiment très belle. Reconnut Pansy.

\- On en est encore qu'au début mais je suis persuadé que cette véranda deviendra de plus en plus belle avec le temps et grâce aux conseils de Ron. C'est vraiment un pro du jardinage. Affirma Toorj.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Modéra Ron flatté.

\- En tout cas, j'aime bien votre idée de transformer cette véranda en jardin d'hiver pour nos oiseaux. Dit Toorj.

\- Tu voudrais laisser les aigles ou les hiboux ici ? Demanda Pansy surprise.

\- Non pas eux mais je pensais au canari, aux hua-mei et aux rossignols du Japon si on leur laisse d'autres cages ici au cas où ils veulent séjourner dans ce petit coin de verdure chauffé grâce à la magie en attendant le chauffage moldu. Répondit son mari.

\- Mm, oui c'est une bonne idée et ils vont peut-être attirer d'autres oiseaux. Estima Pansy.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu n'as pas de perruches ondulées : tu adorais la notre quand tu étais petite ? Interrogea son père curieux.

\- Mes enfants ne m'en ont jamais demandé et puis nous avons pris le canari. Ensuite, on a pris des hua-mei et des rossignols du Japon cette année mais pas de perruches. En fait, je pense n'avoir jamais trouvé une perruche ondulée aussi spéciale que Sparky. Répondit Pansy.

\- Sparky était vraiment particulière mais je crois qu'il est temps que nous prenions d'autres perruches toi et moi. Estima Patrick.

\- Vous aimez beaucoup les oiseaux tous les deux. Constata Ron.

\- Oui on aimait bien s'occuper de Sparky mais aussi rester dans le jardin pour tenter d'apercevoir des oiseaux sauvages, surtout les mésanges car c'étaient les préférés de ma fille. Dit Patrick sans préciser que le décès de Patrick junior avait aussi provoqué la fin de ces choses.

\- A présent, nous avons repris cette passion donc on leur a mis des boules de graisse dehors et on guette leur arrivée depuis la baie vitrée ou sur la terrasse quand nous sommes dans le jardin de mon père. Intervint Pansy.

-Tu te souviens Pansy: on avait construit une petite mangeoire pour que les oiseaux des jardins puissent trouver à manger en hiver. Rappela le vieil homme à sa fille.

\- Oui je m'en souviens : vous aviez également installé une fontaine pour qu'ils puissent s'abreuver et se baigner avant de construire un nichoir. Se souvint Pansy soudainement nostalgique.

\- Et les oiseaux venaient souvent ? Demanda Ron curieux car il n'aurait jamais imaginé Patrick Parkinson fabriquer ce genre de choses pour sa fille.

\- Oui donc on aimait bien les observer. Affirma Parkinson.

\- Mm, Père : j'ai des accessoires pour mes oiseaux mais pas de trucs adaptés pour ceux de l'extérieur. Vous voulez bien m'aider à faire des mangeoires et des nichoirs ? Proposa Pansy songeuse car elle estimait que cela pourrait occuper son géniteur.

\- Oui si tu veux. Dit son père surpris mais content de se trouver une nouvelle occupation.

\- Je vous porterai du bois et des outils alors. Affirma Archibald.

\- Merci Archibald : nous avons besoin de plusieurs mangeoires et nichoirs pour ici mais aussi deux pour le jardin de Père. Insista Pansy.

\- Dites Mr Parkinson vous pourriez faire une mangeoire pour chez moi aussi s'il vous plaît ? Hugo serait probablement content d'observer les oiseaux lui aussi. Demanda Ron à Parkinson.

\- Oui volontiers.

\- J'ai vu que vous avez aimé les hua-mei quand nous sommes allés à Pékin: vous n'en voudriez pas un ou deux ? Je peux envoyer Haje les acheter en Chine si vous le souhaitez. Proposa Toorj à Ron.

\- Non c'est gentil merci mais je ne veux plus d'animaux domestiques depuis la mort de Pattenrond. Avoua Ron soudainement troublé.

\- Pattenrond c'était bien le kneazle orange de votre femme n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui vous le connaissiez ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Oui: ce chat était étrange car il apparaissait toujours quand je me réfugiais dans un coin du parc après avoir reçu des coups de la part de Malefoy. Il s'installait sur mes genoux et faisait de son mieux pour se faire caresser ou me consoler. Avoua Pansy.

\- Pattenrond était très spécial. Reconnut Ron._ »

Au bout d'un moment, les sorciers sortirent de la véranda et se rendirent auprès des enfants en train de jouer dans la neige.

* * *

Au cours du trajet, ils passèrent devant le chalet prêté aux deux femmes Panshriij mais Patrick était conscient de l'absence de sa femme donc il ne se sentait pas menacé. Pansy proposa à son père de revoir d'abord Britannicus avant de se rendre au mobile-home. Effectivement, le sorcier avait déjà récupéré Park son hibou et il aimait bien également Parkyssa offerte par Pansy, néanmoins, le vieil homme était conscient de ne pas pouvoir tenir son cheval dans son jardin. Aussi, l'étalon resterait donc chez sa fille.

Archibald saisit donc les poignées du fauteuil pour emmener son ami à l'écurie où l'ex détenu put enfin caresser Britannicus avant de remercier l'Écossais pour les bons soins de l'animal. Ce dernier avait reconnu son maître et s'était donc approché le plus possible du sorcier qui estimait ne plus pouvoir le monter mais sa fille lui redonna un peu d'espoir :

« _ Père les moldus ont des accessoires qui vous permettront de monter sur Britannicus ou Toorj pourra l'atteler à notre traîneau ou même un chariot puis vous tiendrez les rênes. Enfin , les exercices du kinésithérapeute pourront peut-être vous aider à marcher. Tenta Pansy.

\- Mm bon alors on se retrouve bientôt Britannicus même s'il va falloir que je laisse un moldu me masser d'abord. Affirma Parkinson à son étalon._ »

Ensuite, il voulut se rendre au mobile-home afin de pouvoir rester à l'intérieur pour le moment. Le sorcier se retrouva aussitôt installé à la place d'honneur avant de participer au repas une heure plus tard. Dans l'après-midi, Gyrin emmena sa famille chez Pansy afin de présenter Fiona à ses cousins. Ces derniers furent rapidement conquis par cette femme énergique puis ils restèrent agréablement surpris par les propos de Fiona et Patrick qui s'observèrent un moment avant d'affirmer s'être déjà rencontrés à Poudlard puisqu'ils étaient dans la même Maison. Les deux sorciers purent donc discuter ensemble du bon vieux temps pour le plus grand plaisir de Pansy heureuse de voir son père s'animer grâce à une personne issue de son passé. Une heure plus tard, Ginny, Harry et Hermione arrivèrent enfin puis Mrs Potter curieuse rencontra ainsi la belle-mère de Gyrin et le père de Pansy.

De son coté, Hermione observa Ayleen et fut rassurée de la voir un peu plus détendue que lors de leur première rencontre. Elle finit cependant par l'oublier avant de se consacrer à Honi qui lui fournit volontiers de nombreux détails sur le Collège Pour les Elfes mais aussi la vie quotidienne des elfes de maison en Mongolie. Hermione abasourdie écouta attentivement tous les détails fournis par l'elfe et elle estima devoir absolument reproduire ce genre de choses en Grande-Bretagne. Entre-temps, Harry ne sut plus où se mettre après la demande de Lily qui lui montra Mei-mei le Pékinois de Pansy avant de lui en demander un pour son anniversaire. La Serpentarde hilare ne put alors s'empêcher de s'esclaffer pendant que Lily saisit Mei-mei et insista :

« _ C'est trop beau Daddy : je veux un Pékinois moi aussi ! S'exclama Lily.

\- Lily on n'a jamais eu de chien donc je ne crois pas que ce soit indiqué. Répondit son père.

\- Oui mais moi j'en veux un ! Protesta Lily.

\- Euh non car je n'aurais pas le temps de m'en occuper et Maman non plus. Répliqua Harry.

\- Tu pourras toujours venir voir Mei-Mei quand tu veux. Tenta Pansy pour la consoler.

\- Mais non Lily : un Pékinois c'est trop mou, demande plutôt un Westie à ton papa ! S'enthousiasma Kushi.

\- Non je veux un Pékinois. Insista Lily.

\- Tu as bien raison petite Lily car le Pékinois est un chien calme qui apprécie la vie sédentaire donc un petit chien comme Mei-Mei serait moins contraignant qu'un Westie qui est très vif et a besoin de beaucoup d'exercices. En tout cas, je préfère Mei-mei car elle est jolie, calme ainsi que gentille mais surtout elle a du caractère et le montre en cas de besoin. Bref elle nous ressemble à nous les Parkinson ! Affirma Patrick.

\- (rire de Ron qui ne résiste plus).

\- Pourquoi tu ris oncle Ron ? Demanda Lily surprise.

\- Ron ! Le rappela à l'ordre Hermione gênée.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ris comme ça Oncle Ron ? Insista Lily.

\- Parce qu'il sait que ton papa a toujours eu un peu de mal avec les Pékinois surtout ceux de Serpentard ! S'exclama Pansy sous les éclats de rire de Ron, Ginny mais aussi Patrick ou encore Ayleen qui n'avait pas ri de bon cœur depuis très longtemps...

\- Euh mais non je n'ai pas de problèmes avec les Pékinois. Dit Harry gêné et en train de se demander si la Serpentarde était au courant de l'identité de celui qui lui avait donné son surnom.

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas : Pansy sait très bien que c'est vous qui lui avez donné son surnom. A l'époque vous le lui avez donné à cause de ses traits devenus disgracieux par ma faute mais elle n'est plus ainsi. _ Affirma Patrick à Harry. _ Je regrette de t'avoir enlaidie durant ton adolescence ma fille. Reprit le sorcier.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Père c'est le passé. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Vous le saviez ! Réalisa Harry penaud et surpris à la fois.

\- Oui bien entendu Harry : je finis toujours par savoir ce dont j'ai besoin. D'ailleurs, j'avoue que je n'ai pas apprécié à l'époque. Dit Pansy.

\- Euh désolé. Dit Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est du passé. Affirma Pansy d'un ton poli, même si, elle n'en pensait pas moins car la jeune femme estimait que Potter n'était pas un adonis non plus donc il n'aurait pas du se moquer d'elle.

\- ...

\- Tout le monde à Poudlard m'appelait Pékinois après vos propos Harry et c'est encore mon surnom actuel . Je devrais peut-être adopter l'effigie d'un Pékinois en guise de sceau. Qu'en dites-vous Père ? Demanda Pansy sous les éclats de rire de Ron et Ginny pliés en deux, la gêne d'Harry ou encore d'Hermione.

\- C'est une bonne idée ! Répliqua Parkinson hilare.

\- Toorj : qu'est-ce que tu en dis si nous appelons le B&amp;B _Le Pékinois _? Renchérit Pansy.

\- Tu ne veux pas aussi utiliser Mei-Mei comme mascotte ? Rétorqua Toorj pour entrer dans son jeu.

\- ( hilarité de Ron écroulé par terre).

\- Ma fille tu peux sembler inoffensive mais tu es tenace et tu ne lâches pas ta prise quand tu as un objectif. Mei-Mei fait pareil. Dit Patrick Parkinson sans se soucier de Ron en train de rire de nouveau.

\- Mei-mei est une Parkinson comme nous. Plaisanta Pansy en reprenant sa voix de crécelle du temps de Poudlard avant de japper en direction d'Harry penaud.

\- ...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry : je plaisantais. Le taquina Pansy en reprenant sa voix habituelle._ »

* * *

Toutefois, la sorcière reprit son sérieux à la vue d'un hibou en train de frapper à la vitre. Pansy demanda à Toorj de retenir le volatile car la sorcière n'attendait pas de courrier de la part de ses amis. Aussi, elle se demandait qui pouvait bien lui écrire et voulait donc s'assurer de l'innocuité de la lettre avant de laisser le hibou retourner chez son maître. Une fois la fenêtre ouverte, la Serpentarde prit la missive pendant que son conjoint retenait le rapace auprès d'eux grâce à un sortilège. La sorcière lut attentivement le message:

« _ _Très chère __Milady Pansy Pénélope Odval Naraantsuya Parkinson, _

_La magie de votre anneau s'est enfin activée : ce fait nous est parvenu au siège du Conseil des Vingt-Huit depuis quelques jours donc je suis heureux de constater que vous n'avez pas oublié vos racines, ni votre statut et que vous avez à cœur les intérêts de votre famille malgré votre exil. Milady Parkinson, des rumeurs vous concernant circulent dans notre cercle et les maisons de nos pairs au sujet de votre venue exceptionnelle en Grande-Bretagne pour rencontrer votre père à Azkaban. Mr Slughorn vient parfois prendre le thé chez moi et il m'a rapporté les propos d'un parent éloigné qui se trouve à Azkaban en ce moment. Cet homme lui a écrit que vous étiez parvenue à négocier la libération de votre géniteur en échange de votre silence sur la vente illégale de votre Manoir. Ensuite, vous auriez emmené votre père chez vous en Asie. _

_Afin de m'assurer de la véracité de ces rumeurs, je me suis donc informé auprès d'une source infaillible vous concernant: notre pair mais surtout votre grand ami Lord Nott qui m'a confirmé les faits. Toutefois, Lord Nott ne semble visiblement pas connaître votre nouveau lieu de résidence puisque vous auriez déménagé selon lui afin d'éviter les importuns comme Rita Skeeter au cas où la nouvelle venait à être révélée au grand public. _

_En tout cas, votre geste vous honore ma très chère Milady car vous avez fait preuve d'une immense générosité mais surtout un grand amour filial envers votre père puisque vous avez renoncé à votre Manoir en échange de sa liberté pour qu'il puisse vivre en paix ses derniers moments car son état de santé n'est malheureusement pas très bon d'après Lord Nott. _

_Milady Parkinson, je ne sais pas si vous avez eu l'occasion de fréquenter Justin Finch-Fletchey lors de notre scolarisation à Poudlard: Mr Finch-Fletchey est le sorcier qui a racheté votre Manoir mais je peux vous assurer que c'est un homme droit et honnête. Aussi, il ne se doutait aucunement de l'erreur lamentable commise par le Magenmagot. Ce sorcier a acheté cette propriété en toute bonne foi donc j'ose espérer que vous ne lui tiendrez pas rigueur de ce fait. _

_Toutefois, ce n'est pas seulement pour vous féliciter au sujet de votre accession totale à la magie de votre anneau, vous parler de la libération de votre père ou encore de Justin que je vous écris. En fait, je voudrais aussi évoquer avec vous un sujet bien plus délicat. Je ne sais pas si vous obtenez parfois des nouvelles de la Grande-Bretagne, ni même si vous recevez La Gazette du Sorcier en Mongolie donc vous trouverez un journal dans l'enveloppe. _

_Avant que vous ne le lisiez Milady, je tiens cependant à vous informer du décès de Mrs Astoria Malefoy et ses enfants dans des circonstances tragiques. Peu avant de mourir, cette sorcière m'a fait parvenir une lettre dans laquelle elle m'exposait certains détails extrêmement troublants. Mrs Astoria Malefoy m'a affirmé que vous pourriez probablement en confirmer certains._

_Je ne souhaite cependant pas parler de ces choses par lettre interposée donc je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous en toute discrétion si vous l'acceptez. Milady, je suis prêt à vous rencontrer en Asie ou dans l'endroit de votre choix si vous ne souhaitez pas venir chez moi, au siège du Conseil des Vingt-Huit, ni même en Grande-Bretagne. Autrement, nous pouvons nous parler à travers le réseau de cheminette puisque nous connaissons tous les deux le moyen de nous assurer de parler à la bonne personne et non un imposteur. _

_Veuillez me répondre Ma très chère Milady car votre témoignage risque d'être décisif au sujet d'une question de la plus haute importance._

_Dans l'attente de votre réponse, je vous prie d'agréer mes salutations les plus distinguées, _

_Lord __Ernest Mac Millan,_

_C__hef de la famille Mac Millan _

_C__hef du Conseil des Vingt-Huit._

_Sang-pur depuis plus de huit générations.__ »

* * *

Pansy songeuse estima que le jeu du chat et de la souris pourrait commencer d'ici peu. La jeune femme lança un _Assurdiato_ avant de montrer cette lettre aux adultes à l'insu de Ginny qui tentait de consoler Lily dépitée de ne pas avoir eu gain de cause. Les garçons ne s'aperçurent de rien également. Hermione prit alors la parole :

« _ Vous allez lui répondre n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione à Pansy.

\- Oui mais pas tout de suite. Dit Pansy.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Je ne peux pas lui envoyer une lettre, un patronus maintenant, ni lui rendre son hibou trop rapidement, sinon, Lord Mac Millan va comprendre que ma famille et moi ne sommes pas très loin de chez lui. Répondit Pansy.

\- Mac Millan vit près d'ici ? Interrogea Ron.

\- C'est un Écossais Ron donc il est clair qu'il vit quelque part en Écosse s'il réside dans le manoir de sa famille non ? Répondit Hermione agacée par la « bêtise » de son mari.

\- Oui le clan Mac Millan est issu de Lochaber qui est l'un district des Highlands. Intervint Fiona.

\- C'est pour cette raison que son hibou rentrerait très rapidement chez lui si je le laissais partir puis Mac Millan comprendrait aussitôt que je ne suis pas en Asie mais en Écosse. Lord Mac Millan tenterait alors de me trouver, cependant, je préférerai rester cachée tant que nous n'avons pas la certitude que les Adiriig et les Deriig nous laisseront en paix. Affirma Pansy.

\- Mm juste. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Vous pensez qu'Ernie va vouloir vous rencontrer à tout prix : une conversation à travers a cheminée ne lui suffirait pas ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- Non Mac Millan va tenter de retrouver ma fille par tous les moyens s'il comprend qu'elle vit en Grande-Bretagne et pas seulement pour lui parler d'Ayleen. Affirma Patrick.

\- Pourquoi voudrait-il la rencontrer à part pour lui parler d'Ayleen ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Parce qu'il y a peu de chefs de famille qui siègent encore au conseil vu les purges effectuées après la seconde guerre. Or, Pansy détient toujours son siège donc Mac Millan serait ravi de la voir prendre part aux sessions du Conseil des Vingt-Huit. Expliqua Ayleen.

\- Mm, je comprends : il veut joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Estima Harry.

\- Il faut le faire mariner un peu dans son chaudron Pansy. Conseilla Patrick.

\- Oui c'est bien ce que je compte faire. Affirma sa fille.

\- Quand comptes-tu lui répondre ? Demanda Ayleen.

\- Pas avant une quinzaine de jours comme ça nous aurons eu le temps de préparer une réponse adaptée que ce soit par écrit, patronus ou au cours d'une conversation par la cheminée afin de l'inciter à chercher d'avantage de détails sur toi ainsi que les gestes de Malefoy. Estima Pansy.

\- Mais pourquoi tous ces secrets Pansy : je comprends votre désir de rester cachée mais vous pourriez lui confirmer par écrit le fait que Malefoy frappait ses compagnes. Ce serait une preuve non ? Dit Harry.

\- Non ça ne suffira pas Harry : tu sais très bien que la loi n'interdit pas ces choses. Dit Hermione.

\- A mon avis, Pansy veut convaincre Mac Millan d'agir en tant que Lord pour tenter de changer les choses et non comme un simple sorcier . Estima Ron.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'un simple Lord peut changer les choses contrairement à un employé du Ministère ou... ? Rétorqua Hermione incrédule mais elle se tut pour ne pas ajouter « ou moi ? »

\- Lord Mac Millan ne peut pas tout faire tout seul mais je peux vous assurer qu'il détient une grande influence auprès des sang-purs car c'est le chef du Conseil. Vous devez savoir que des familles comme les Bullstrode ou autres continuent d'être influencées par lui malgré leur exclusion du conseil. Moi-même je suis ou plutôt, j'étais la dernière Mac Nair en vie avant l'arrivée d'Ayleen. Ma famille a perdu son anneau à cause des actions de mon neveu mais j'aime bien m'informer sur les actions du conseil des Vingt-huit, même si, je vis en Australie. Affirma Fiona.

\- C'est pareil pour des familles connues pour leur appui à Dumbledore durant les guerres comme les Bones ou les Londubat. Susan continue également de suivre les gestes du Conseil des Vingt Huit même si elle ne va pas souvent au conseil. Augusta Londubat fait pareil. Insista Archibald.

\- Nous aussi les Weasley (du moins, mes frères, ma sœur, mes parents, les enfants de Percy et Bill ainsi que moi) aimons bien savoir ce que fait le Conseil des Vingt-Huit. Reconnut Ron qui détenait toujours des caractéristiques propres aux sorciers sang-purs même s'il ne partageait pas les points de vue des suiveurs de Voldemort.

\- Voilà c'est ça: les sang-purs mais aussi une grande partie des sang-mêlés sont toujours attirés ou intrigués par les gestes du Conseil même s'il est considéré has-been. Aussi, je suis persuadée que Lord Mac Millan peut attirer l'attention des gens en agissant non pas au Magenmagot mais dans les salons mondains ou en organisant des événements pour sensibiliser ses pairs ainsi que le reste de la population sorcière sur le sujet. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Je ne pense pas que la lutte contre les abus passent par des fêtes. Répliqua Harry.

\- Au contraire, Pansy a raison : je sais que ça peut sembler futile mais tous les moyens sont bons pour attirer l'attention sur ce problème. Les sorciers sont bornés, cependant, ils seront peut-être plus enclins à écouter Mac Millan devant une bonne table ou un spectacle divertissant. Les moldus font bien des pubs, des récoltes de fonds, des ventes, des galas de charité pour sensibiliser les gens. Intervint Hermione songeuse.

\- Exact, Greg m'a même dit que les moldus vendent des gardénia sur les places italiennes durant quelques jours par an pour aider des associations caritatives chargées de venir en aide aux femmes battues. Affirma Pansy.

\- Mm, vous pensez vraiment que les sorciers sont sensibles à ce genre de choses ? Demanda Harry.

\- Tous les moyens sont bons Harry donc je dirais que c'est une idée comme une autre. Toutefois, tu sais très bien que je suis toujours occupée et toi aussi donc nous ne pouvons pas organiser ce genre de choses, ni Pansy puisqu'elle se cache. Aussi quelqu'un d'autre doit s'en charger. Estima Hermione.

\- A mon avis, Lord Ernest Mac Millan serait parfait pour ça car il a l'habitude d'organiser des événements mondains. Ernest ne peut pas changer les lois mais il pourrait déjà tenter de changer les mentalités des sang-purs. Je suppose que Mac Millan peut vous sembler un peu pompeux mais je vous assure que cet homme est très ambitieux donc il se rendra compte de l'impact de tels gestes auprès de la population puisque Lord Mac Millan tient vraiment à la réhabilitation des sangs purs. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Mac Millan serait d'accord pour organiser des galas ou autres selon vous ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Je pense que oui, surtout, si ses initiatives sont approuvées par des gens comme vous Hermione ou vous Harry. Estima Pansy songeuse.

\- Bref tu veux transformer Mac Millan en défenseur, voire, paladin des femmes battues, des enfants ou même de la cause féminine en général. Résuma son père songeur.

\- Ce serait bien non ? Répondit Pansy.

\- Ce serait parfait car il pourrait manœuvrer et toi tu resterais dans l'ombre pour le moment. Dit Patrick déjà en train de calculer comment sa fille pourrait tirer les ficelles par derrière.

\- Mais vous pensez pouvoir faire tomber Malefoy ainsi ? Parce que je ne sais pas vous mais j'ai l'impression qu'on s'éloigne de notre objectif principal. Avoua Gyrin.

\- Chaque chose en son temps Gyrin : nous devons attendre le bon moment pour agir. Les moldus ont un proverbe parfait pour ça : _Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre_. Aussi, je préfère attendre sinon, Malefoy irait en prison uniquement pour dettes si je lui réclamais l'argent qu'il me doit ou pour vol à cause des mes bijoux volés. Et encore, un bon avocat pourrait peut-être lui éviter la prison Dit Pansy.

\- Il pourrait y aller pour les coups qu'il vous a infligé puisque vous n'étiez pas sa femme. Contesta Hermione.

\- Oui mais je serais la seule victime reconnue dans ce cas. Or, notre objectif est de le faire condamner pour les coups qu'il a infligé à toutes ses victimes dont Daphné, Astoria et Scorpius. Nous pouvons y parvenir si les gens prennent enfin conscience que le fait de frapper sa famille ou de marier ses enfants mineurs sans leur consentement sont des crimes et s'ils demandent au Magenmagot de changer enfin les lois du Code sorcier. Il nous faut des gens comme Mac Millan pour sensibiliser l'opinion publique. Conclut Pansy.

\- En fait vous attendez le moment propice. Conclut Harry

\- Oui c'est ça. Répondit Pansy. _ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de Fiona, du passage sur les Pékinois ou encore de la lettre de Mac Millan ?**_

_**A bientôt ! **_


	98. Bituun

**_Bonjour à tous, _**

**_Tsagaan Sar arrive bientôt pour les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson (je suis en retard c'est déjà passé depuis un moment en Mongolie lol). Ils sont donc en train de se préparer tout en affrontant plusieurs problèmes: la présence de Patrick Parkinson (qui passera les fetes vec lui ou sera-t-il seul ? ), la relation difficile entre Kenji et son père, la réaction de Naraantsuya le "froid" de Gyrin envers son père et sa sœur, l'apparition de sa famille... Enfin, Ron sera probablement présent lui aussi. Bref, c'est un beau tsagaan Sar en perspective MDR._**

**_Bonne Lecture et à bientôt ! _**

* * *

Le lendemain, Pansy et Toorj finirent leurs préparatifs pour Tsagaan Sar tout en se demandant comment contenter tout le monde cette année. Afin de ne pas lui créer de problèmes, Patrick Parkinson avait rassuré son enfant de son mieux en affirmant qu'il désirait rester tranquillement chez lui puisqu'il ne fêtait pas cette fête mongole depuis des lustres. Toutefois, Pansy ressentait une immense culpabilité à ce sujet. A la fin, Toorj lui avait proposé de régler le problème en dînant avec le vieil homme, leurs enfants lors de _Bituun _la nuit précédant Tsagaan Sar. Ils pouvaient également inviter la famille de Gyrin puisque le sorcier entendait présenter sa famille aux Panshriij seulement le lendemain matin au moment des visites chez les uns, les autres.

Effectivement, les mongols sorciers et mongols confondus passaient la soirée de Bituun à manger le plus possible afin que la nouvelle année lunaire soit placée sous le signe de l'abondance puis ils profitaient des fêtes de Tsagaan Sar pour rendre visite à leurs familiers ou encore s'échanger des présents. Aussi, Toorj estimait qu'ils pourraient dîner avec Patrick le soir puis faire le tour des maisons de la famille dont la sienne avant de recevoir les Panshriij pour le repas de midi. Ensuite, le couple retourneraient voir Patrick après le départ de Naraantsuya et de leurs invités. Pansy estima que c'était une bonne idée puis le couple en parla d'abord avec Gyrin ravi qui accepta après en avoir discuté avec Ayleen qui aimait bien Patrick Parkinson. Les deux conjoints se rendirent ensuite chez Naraantsuya et Odval où elles retrouvèrent Batbold, sa fille ainsi que Kenji. Ce dernier écouta la proposition de sa jumelle puis il l'accepta sans problèmes afin de ne pas laisser leur père tout seul durant Bituun.

Le cracmol avait permis à sa sœur d'emmener régulièrement son fils Pat voir son grand-père depuis son arrivée, néanmoins, Kenji se sentait incapable de l'accompagner ou d'affronter son père contrairement à sa sœur. Le Britannique s'estimait courageux pour toutes sortes de choses mais pas dans ces circonstances. D'un coté, l'homme aurait voulu continuer de cracher son mépris à l'égard de son géniteur, mais de l'autre, il était resté sans voix à la vue de la photographie du vieil homme sur le smartphone de sa jumelle. Kenji ne voulait donc pas s'acharner sur son géniteur visiblement très fatigué. De plus, le cuisiner était donc bien content que sa sœur s'occupe du vieillard à sa place puisque lui-même n'osait toujours pas se présenter chez leur géniteur. Aussi, il s'énerva après les récrimination de sa mère avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Eej tu vas te taire un peu oui ou non ?

\- Pardon ? S'insurgea Naraantsuya surprise.

\- Écoutes : tu as passé des tonnes de Tsagaan Sar avec nous depuis 1999 donc qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si Pansy va dîner chez le Vieux durant Bituun ? Tenta son fils.

\- Votre père m'a enfermé dans un asile pendant sept ans et m'a éloigné de vous donc il ne mérite pas de passer ne serait-ce qu'une seule fête avec l'un d'entre vous. Protesta Naraantsuya.

\- Maman : je ne cherche pas à diminuer les fautes de Père mais il n'avait plus toute sa tête durant cette période. Enfin, il a passé presque vingt ans à Azkaban dans une cellule horrible donc il a suffisamment payé pour ses crimes non ? Déclara Pansy.

\- Je ne sais pas car Patrick est sorti depuis quelques jours seulement mais il est déjà en train de t'accaparer et de t'éloigner de moi ! Répliqua Naraantsuya inquiète.

\- Mais non Eej : je te vois souvent durant la journée. Rappela sa fille.

\- Mouais mais tu préférais déjà ton père durant ton enfance au point que tu ne voulais pas me suivre en Mongolie en 1991 mais rester avec lui donc je ne veux pas te voir recommencer. Révéla Naraantsuya troublée et jalouse.

\- Je n'ai pas du tout de préférence Eej et encore moins à mon age. Souviens-toi que je suis restée collée à toi durant tout l'été quand je t'ai enfin retrouvée mais tu vois bien que je ne fais pas la même chose avec Père non ? Tenta Pansy pour la raisonner.

\- Mouais mais bon, je ne veux pas te perdre car il pourrait tenter de t'éloigner de moi . Insista sa mère inquiète.

\- Non Eej : Père n'a pas la tête à ces choses. Il est très fatigué et il a besoin de beaucoup de temps pour reprendre un peu de force. Père veut donc seulement vivre en paix les dernières années qui lui restent à vivre. Alors ne les lui pourris pas s'il te plaît. Dit Pansy peinée.

\- Eej laisse Pansy faire comme elle a envie pour une fois car Penny a vraiment besoin du Vieux. Nous nous sommes mal comportés envers elle toutes ces années donc il faut arrêter de la stresser maintenant. Intervint Kenji.

\- De quoi tu parles Kenji ? Demanda sa mère abasourdie.

\- Du fait que Penny a du se cacher pour envoyer des colis au Vieux pendant toutes ces années puisqu'elle avait peur de notre réaction. Rappela Kenji.

\- Je sais. Reconnut sa mère.

\- Eej, nous avons fait beaucoup de mal à Penny car elle avait une peur bleue de ce type au point de fuir l'Angleterre durant presque vingt ans mais nous n'avons jamais rien fait pour l'aider à surmonter sa peur. Renchérit le cracmol.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle avait peur de son père ! Protesta Naraantsuya.

\- Non mais nous savions qu'elle était aussi tourmentée par la pensée du Vieux en prison car elle se croyait injustement responsable de son emprisonnement. Aussi, nous aurions du accepter le fait qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler pour s'expliquer sur ce sujet puis nous devions l'encourager à aller voir son cher papa au lieu d'amplifier ses peurs par nos propos débiles sur le Vieux. Expliqua Kenji.

\- Mais…

\- Non Eej il n'y a pas de mais : nous avons été égoïstes au point de refuser de voir que Penny avait besoin d'aller voir le Vieux même si nous savions que ça la rongeait à l'intérieur. Je vois bien que Penny se sent un peu mieux depuis qu'elle a pu clarifier les choses avec lui donc laisse-la passer du temps auprès de notre père car ma jumelle en a vraiment besoin. L'interrompit Kenji.

\- Bon j'accepte si tu pense que c'est pour le bien de ta sœur. Céda Naraantuya à contrecœur.

\- Merci Eej. La remercia Pansy soulagée._ »

Les deux femmes discutèrent encore un moment puis Batbold songeur finit par prendre la parole :

« _ Pansy tu avais dit que Gyrin accepterait de nous revoir à Tsagaan Sar mais il veut dîner chez toi le soir de Bituun si j'ai bien compris ? Demanda Batbold.

\- Oui oncle Bat : Gyrin m'a dit de te dire qu'il viendrait te voir durant la matinée de Tsagaan Sar mais pas avant, ni Naé. Répondit sa nièce.

\- Son caprice commence à m'énerver : dis-moi où il est puis j'irai lui parler, sinon, je viens à ton dîner moi aussi. Répliqua Naé.

\- Je ne te conseille pas de le faire Naé : ton frère a dit qu'il te reverrait seulement le matin de Tsagaan Sar et pas avant. Aussi, il ne serait pas content car Gyrin tient à rester tranquille durant Bituun au lieu de s'énerver à ta vue si tu ne respecte pas sa décision. Estima Kenji désireux de laisser un peu de répit à l'ex Mrs Malefoy avant de lui faire affronter Naé.

\- Tout de même, son désir de s'éloigner de nous est bizarre. Tu ne pense pas qu'il nous cache quelque chose ? Demanda Naé songeuse.

\- Non : il doit probablement vouloir attendre le matin de Tsagaan Sar pour se présenter devant vous et vous accorder son pardon après avoir reçu vos excuses. Mentit Kenji pour venir en aide à sa sœur.

\- C'est bien de Gyrin ça : il veut probablement faire son intéressant. Estima Naé convaincue par les propos de son mari.

\- Naé : ton frère a le droit de t'en vouloir et de te faire mariner un peu après avoir appris le vol de sa dot. Rétorqua son mari.

\- Kenji : je n'ai volé aucune dot car mon frère ne se mariera jamais et j'avais besoin de cet argent donc mon père me l'a justement donné. Aav dédommagera Gyrin en lui donnant une partie de ses bêtes, ce qui sera bien plus intéressant pour lui. Insista Naé.

\- Euh, je ne suis pas certain que ton frère ai le même point de vue que toi. Franchement, remercie Merlin que Gyrin soit bien plus gentil que moi car je ne te ferai pas la gueule pendant quelques jours seulement mais toute notre vie si j'étais à sa place. Estima Kenji.

\- Tu serais incapable de tenir ne serait-ce qu'une heure car tu tiens énormément à ta Penny. Gyrin est pareil donc je n'ai aucun souci à me faire. Répliqua Naé très sure d'elle.

\- Bon : je vais donc dîner avec Père durant _Bituun _et Gyrin vient aussi chez nous comme ça tout est réglé. Conclut Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment réglé Pansy car nous ne serons pas tous réunis pour Bituun cette année et c'est la première fois depuis longtemps. Déplora sa mère.

\- Eej je comprends mais comment veux-tu que je fasse puisque Kenji, Oncle Bat, Granny et toi ne voulez probablement pas de Père à table ? Protesta sa fille.

\- Pansy: je suis prête à accepter de manger avec ton père si c'est nécessaire: après tout, il a payé pour ses crimes comme tu dis et puis cet homme est encore le mari de ta mère donc c'est toujours mon beau-fils même s'il est plus vieux que moi. Intervint Odval.

\- Eej ! Protesta Naraantsuya choquée.

\- Naraa tais-toi: ton mari a commis de nombreuses erreurs mais il était apparemment malade à ce moment-là. Toi en revanche tu étais saine d'esprit quand tu l'as trompé avec SON neveu, ce qui me fait honte. Ensuite, tu as voulu enlever vos enfants donc tu as du augmenter sa folie. Je ne l'excuse pas mais ton mari au moins ne t'a pas trompé. Toi par contre, tu as fréquenté le neveu de Parkinson, un médicomage à l'asile, sans compter ensuite Bohdan, Munkhe, Kundah ou encore Tgshiir ton dernier petit ami en date. Insista sa mère.

\- Par les bottes de Merlin Eej: je connaissais l'histoire de médicomage et de Bohdan mais pas des deux autres. Pauvre vieux: tu l'as cocufié plusieurs fois. Estima Kenji surpris.

\- Kenji Eej et Père sont séparés depuis un moment donc elle ne l'a pas cocufié. La défendit Pansy.

\- Si tu le dis mais bon Eej n'était pas encore séparée quand elle s'envoyait en l'air avec le neveu du Vieux. D'ailleurs, Eej tu aurais du refroidir tes ardeurs et plutôt mettre au monde le clone de Patrick comme te le demandait le Vieux. Estima Kenji.

\- Kenji je t'interdis de dire ces choses car je suis ta mère. Répliqua sa mère vexée.

\- D'accord pardon mais tu aurais du t'occuper de nous et du Vieux à la place de prendre un amant. Enfin, je maintiens mes propos sur le fait que nous étions deux égoïstes car on aurait du aider Pansy à aller voir le Vieux au lieu de renforcer ses peurs.

\- Kenji a raison: Naarantsuya tu as également troublé ta fille en ne l'aidant pas à surmonter ses peurs parce que ça t'arrangeais puisque tu craignais de la voir s'éloigner de toi si elle retrouvait son père. Enfin, tu devrais peut-etre aider Kenji à aller le voir maintenant qu'il est là. Renchérit Odval soucieuse.

\- Euh Granny, il n'en est pas question: tu veux que je lui dise quoi après tout ce temps ? J'ai honte car je l'ai toujours insulté et fait chier sans me douter de sa maladie ou des gestes de ma mère. Comment veux-tu que je me présente devant lui maintenant ? Enfin, je me sens incapable de le rencontrer ou de lui parler ! Protesta Kenji choqué.

\- Père ne te dirait rien sur le passé et il serait heureux de te revoir. Tenta Pansy.

\- Tu vois Kenji alors vas voir ton père. L'encouragea Odval.

\- Eej tu as bu ou quoi: tu veux que Kenji aille voir le type qui l'a fait souffrir en le faisant vivre dans la terreur, en lui changeant son apparence et en lui faisant croire que ma sœur était morte ? Intervint Batbold abasourdi.

\- Batbold tais toi, toi aussi car tu n'es pas mieux que Parkinson. Estima Odval.

\- Pardon ? S'insurgea son fils.

\- Tu sais très bien que ton ex femme voulait emmener Gyrin avec elle quand vous vous êtes séparés mais toi tu as refusé de le lui laisser. Rappela Odval.

\- C'est clair: elle a voulu se barrer et je l'ai laissé partir mais mon fils lui restait avec moi, un point c'est tout. C'est le mari qui décide donc mon ex peut déjà s'estimer contente que j'ai accepté de me séparer sans la foutre à l'asile ou lui pourrir la vie ! Décréta Batbold habitué aux lois sorcières au sujet de l'autorité du mari et du père.

\- Oui tu as profité du fait que la loi était de ton coté pour garder Gyrin avec toi, cependant, je me rappelle que Gyrin aurait voulu la suivre. Ensuite, ce gamin a pu la voir quelques fois seulement. Reprit Odval.

\- Et elle peut déjà s'estimer contente ! Elle ne voulait pas voir Naé donc il n'était pas question qu'elle séparer notre fils de sa sœur. L'interrompit Batbold furieux.

\- Je ne sais pas qui avait raison de vous deux mais on ne peut pas dire que TOI tu te sois mieux occupé de ton fils que ton ex s'il te rejette ainsi. Affirma Odval.

\- Eej... Commença Batbold.

\- Non Batbold, cesse de m'interrompre cette fois-ci : tu as toujours privilégié ta fille donc Gyrin s'est souvent senti mis à l'écart. De plus, je voyais bien qu'il était content après avoir vu sa mère et je pense qu'il aurait voulu vivre avec elle puisque ton fils a continué de la voir après sa majorité. En gros, tu as fait subir à ton fils et ton ex femme ce que Naraantsuya voulait faire à Parkinson si elle était parvenue à enlever ses enfants. Estima Odval.

\- Eej: Patrick cherchait un fiancé pour ma fille et il ne regardait plus vraiment notre fils Kenji, sans compter, qu'il voulait me faire porter un clone de Pat ! Se justifia Naraantsuya.

-Oui mais tu aurais du nous contacter Naraantsuya pour nous en parler. Tu avais tes griefs contre ton mari mais ton frère et moi serions venus en Angleterre pour vous rencontrer. Durant notre séjour au Manoir, nous aurions pu voir qu'il n'était pas bien avant de vous aider. Ainsi, Parkinson serait allé à Sainte-Mangouste et toi tu aurais accepté la garde conjointe donc vous auriez trouvé un moyen de vous entendre. Ainsi, vos enfants n'auraient pas souffert, ni toi. Estima la vieille femme.

\- Ce n'est pas faux: Eej a raison et toi tu as agi bêtement Naraa car tu aurais pu obtenir une séparation à l'amiable ou décider de te remettre avec ton mari une fois qu'il se serait remis. Reconnut Batbold songeur.

\- Granny a raison et toi aussi Oncle Bat mais tu n'es pas mieux que ma mère. Dit Kenji.

\- Hein ? S'étonna Batbold.

\- Tu te targue d'être plus généreux que mon père car tu n'as pas foutu ton ex femme à l'asile quand elle s'est séparée de toi mais finalement tu es pareil. Estima Kenji .

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Batbold.

\- Réfléchis Batbold: tu n'as pas laissé ton ex voir Gyrin autant qu'elle le voulait, ni mon cousin partir avec elle si j'ai bien compris. Je ne savais pas ce fait car je croyais que c'était elle qui ne voulait pas le voir d'avantage. Confessa Kenji.

\- Gyrin n'a pas voulu vous révéler ce fait, ni à votre mère les enfants. Naé non plus ne souhaitait pas en parler et mon fils encore moins. Expliqua Odval.

\- Mm je comprends. En tout cas, Oncle Bat se vante du fait qu'il n'a pas envoyé sa femme à l'asile mais il est comme mon père finalement, sauf que le Vieux avait des circonstances atténuantes. Dit Kenji.

\- Quelles circonstances atténuantes ? S'insurgea sa mère.

\- Le Vieux était malade et devenu fou à cause de la mort de Patrick ainsi que cocu ou encore menacé par ma mère. Je ne justifie pas ce qu'il a fait mais tu n'es pas mieux que lui, ni ma mère car vous profitez des lois ou des événements pour accaparer vos gosses. Estima Kenji désabusé.

\- Batbold: tu as fait des erreurs envers ton fils donc maintenant tu les payes. Toutefois, Naraantsuya a une chance de réparer les siennes en aidant Kenji à aller voir son père afin qu'ils puissent s'expliquer, voire, se réconcilier avant la mort de Parkinson. Renchérit Odval.

\- Eej: je ne le ferai pas ! Hurla Naraantsuya.

\- Et tu es une égoïste comme l'a dit Kenji mais un jour tu risques d'avoir d'énormes regrets Naraa quand Kenji se sentira mal après la mort de ton mari s'il n'est pas allé le revoir avant. L'avertit Odval.

\- ...

\- Bon Pansy, je suis d'accord pour manger avec ton père à Bituun mais aussi Tsagaan Sar. Je te promets de ne pas m'en prendre à lui et de confisquer les baguettes de mes jumeaux si nécessaire. Proposa Odval.

\- Euh merci Granny mais je ne sais pas si c'est possible: il est très fatigué donc je ne veux pas le voir s'agiter à cause de l'hostilité évidente d'Eej ou le refus de Kenji. Confessa Pansy.

\- Peut-être que nous mangerons ensemble une autre fois alors. Dit Odval.

\- Peut-être. Conclut Pansy. _ »

La sorcière songeuse rentra chez elle avant de parler d'un détail à son mari qui songea à l'humiliation totale de Batbold à Tsaagan Sar puisque son fils comptait se présenter chez lui avec sa famille et ne recevrait pas la dot promise par l'éleveur en cas de mariage. Certes, Gyrin ne dirait probablement rien mais son père se sentirait cependant mortifié après avoir compris que son enfant se vengeait de lui en le mettant devant le fait accompli au point de ne pas l'avoir invité à la cérémonie moldue. Aussi, Toorj plaignit sincèrement Batbold qui passerait probablement un très mauvais Tsagaan Sar cette année, même si, les gens étaient censés régler leurs différends durant cette période. Pansy estima que Naé allait déguster également car Gyrin avait beau être gentil, son cousin pouvait devenir plus venimeux qu'un serpent quand il désirait se venger de quelqu'un. Tous deux en discutèrent un moment puis ils prirent une décision mais attendirent le moment propice pour agir.

* * *

De son coté, Gyrin découvrait l'organisation d'une famille ou encore la « vie de couple » même si son épouse et lui dormaient dans des chambres séparées. Le mongol avait du apprendre à donner des horaires précis afin de ne pas faire attendre les autres au moment des repas. Il faisait de son mieux pour s'occuper de sa famille et accueillait volontiers Fiona sa belle-mère à chaque visite. La sorcière était parvenue à convaincre Ayleen de se rendre à Aviemore au moins durant la nuit pour que Scott puisse voir le magasin d'Archibald Mac Kintosh qui l'ouvrit exprès pour eux. Le jeune garçon mais aussi Crissy observèrent avec de grands yeux les vélos ainsi que de nombreux articles de sports avant de montrer ce qui leur plaisait à Gyrin curieux qui enregistra ces détails dans sa mémoire, même s'il n'acheta rien en leur présence. Ensuite, Fiona convainquit leur mère venir avec elle, Gyrin et Pansy à Inverness le lendemain matin sous le prétexte de leur montrer sa maison mais aussi d'acheter des cadeaux pour les enfants.

Durant le trajet en mini van, les deux cousins expliquèrent certaines traditions mongoles aux deux femmes. Une fois à Inverness, Fiona leur fit visiter la maison puis elle prit Ayleen à part pour lui conseiller d'acheter aussi des cadeaux pour Gyrin. Ensuite, les deux femmes demandèrent conseil à Pansy qui songea à un détail :

« _ Tu peux lui offrir des vêtements, des bottes neuves, de la vodka, du chocolat, des articles d'équitation, des livres sur le fromage britannique ainsi que l'agriculture moldue mais le mieux, ce serait que tu lui achètes ou lui réalises un nouveau deel. Estima Pansy.

\- Tu parle de son manteau ? Demanda Ayleen

\- Oui : les mongols sorciers et moldus confondus mettent toujours un deel neuf le matin de Tsagaan Sar. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Euh où je peux trouver ça sans aller jusqu'en Mongolie ? Demanda Ayleen surprise.

\- Tu te rappelle des magasins des moldus mongols à Amsterdam ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai vu qu'ils ont des deels là-bas donc tu peux en trouver facilement pour lui mais aussi les enfants et toi. Gyrin est tellement content d'être avec vous qu'il a oublié de te parler de cet achat j'ai l'impression. Affirma Pansy.

\- Oui je suppose.

\- Maintenant je pense que Gyrin serait encore plus heureux si c'est toi qui lui confectionnais son deel. Avoua Pansy.

\- Moi ? S'étonna Ayleen.

\- Oui : Gyrin s'achète lui-même ses deels de tous les jours mais pas celui de Tsagaan Sar car c'est ma mère ou moi qui le lui réalisons toujours en guise de remerciement puisqu'il nous offre son surplus de laine. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mm, je comprends : il serait donc très content d'endosser le mien cette année dans ce cas. Estima Ayleen.

\- Oui.

\- C'est compliqué à réaliser ? Interrogea Ayleen.

\- Le deel serait assez simple à faire puisque tu sais également très bien coudre. Calcula Pansy.

\- Bon je vais prendre des cadeaux mais aussi tenter de réaliser le deel car Gyrin le mérite après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous. Décida Ayleen avant de retourner auprès de Gyrin. _ »

Durant leurs achats, les deux époux observèrent les magasins de jouets moldus avant de choisir quelques trucs puis Gyrin encouragea sa femme à passer _un moment entre filles_ avec les deux autres sorcières dans les boutiques de vêtements ou autre et il en profita pour s'engouffrer dans une bijouterie afin d'acheter un cadeau à son épouse en catimini. Ayleen décida alors de se rendre dans un magasin de tissus avant d'acheter le nécessaire pour réaliser plusieurs deels neufs puis elle demanda à Pansy de lui procurer cinq deels à Amsterdam pour ne pas devoir donner son cadeau à Gyrin dés Bituun.

Elles retrouvèrent ensuite Gyrin en train de les attendre dans un café puis le sorcier accepta d'accompagner sa femme dans une boutique de décoration où elle put acheter d'autres choses pour décorer leur maison. Le sorcier la laissait faire car il trouvait qu'elle avait très bon goût et appréciait énormément sa nouvelle demeure bien plus chaleureuse que son ancienne Ger de vieux garçon. Sa chienne semblait également plus heureuse au chalet où les enfants adoraient s'amuser avec elle. Le sorcier retourna donc volontiers chez lui avec Ayleen maintenant plus tranquille à ses cotés puisqu'elle avait compris que le mongol ne lui imposerait jamais rien.

Ensuite, Gyrin se mit à préparer différents plats mongols dont les buzz (raviolis mongols) avant de susciter la curiosité de son épouse face à la pièce montée le _Shiniin Idee_ constitué d'un nombre impair de couches de biscuits ("deux couches de bonheur pour encadrer une couche de malheur" selon les croyances mongoles), couvertes de sucreries. Il avait également obtenu l'aide d'Honi qui avait aussi accepté de donner des leçons de mongol aux enfants et Ayleen. Ces derniers observèrent le mongol cuisiner en compagnie de l'elfe avant de les aider. Fiona et Ayleen cuisinèrent également plusieurs plats britanniques puisque Gyrin était très ouvert à la diversité culinaire. Le sorcier aida également les membres de sa famille à décorer la maison avant de leur expliquer le principe du Khadag qui était une écharpe votive bleue que les mongols s'échangeaient durant les fêtes ou selon les occasions.

Enfin, le soir de Bituun arriva puis Ayleen offrit à son époux le deel acheté à sa demande par Pansy à Amsterdam. Gyrin agréablement surpris remercia son épouse avant de confesser son oubli. Le sorcier alla se changer et endossa également son chapeau pour respecter la coutume sans se douter des préparatifs de son épouse ainsi que des enfants ou encore Fiona. Une fois prêt, Scott curieux s'examina longuement devant le miroir puis il s'estima pas si mal avant de taquiner Crissy qui ressemblait à une petite poupée dans son deel. Ils retournèrent ensuite à la pièce principale où Gyrin surpris les complimenta pour leur élégance avant de les photographier puisqu'il avait acheté un petit appareil photo numérique à Inverness. Au bout d'un moment, Gyrin finit par poser avec eux pendant que Trudy les prenait en photo après avoir compris le système grâce aux explications du sorcier. Fiona finit aussi par poser avec sa nouvelle famille puis les sorciers emportèrent une partie des plats avec eux chez Pansy et Toorj.

Après leur arrivée au mobile-home, Scott curieux observa d'abord l'échange entre son père et Toorj qui s'offrirent mutuellement les écharpes bleues puis Pansy en fit même avec Gyrin, Ayleen ainsi que Fiona. Les trois sorciers saluèrent aussi Archibad et Patrick également vêtus à la mongole. Les invités complimentèrent leurs hôtes pour la décoration de la maison avant de faire honneur au repas pendant que Trudy avait rejoint les autres elfes dont Roby chez Haje afin de festoyer eux aussi. La soirée se déroula de manière très plaisante aux yeux d'Ayleen régulièrement complimentée pour ses buuz puisque son mari avait expliqué qu'elle s'était mise à les préparer en sa compagnie. Gyrin se sentit très orgueilleux de sa femme et la contempla longuement durant la fête...

* * *

Le lendemain, Ayleen se leva à l'aube puisque Pansy lui avait expliqué l'une des traditions selon laquelle la maîtresse de maison devait préparer du lait et jeter quelques gouttes dehors aux quatre coins de la maison ou la yourte selon le logement. Toutefois, elle ne s'était pas levée à l'aube uniquement pour respecter cette tradition mais aussi pour offrir son cadeau à Gyrin avant qu'il ne se mette l'un de ses deels habituels ou celui de la veille. La jeune femme saisit son paquet et se présenta donc devant la porte de la chambre de son conjoint. L'espace d'un instant, Ayleen hésita car elle craignait que son initiative soit mal interprétée. Toutefois, la sorcière finit par se ressaisir et frappa courageusement à la porte. De son coté, Gyrin surpris attendit quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un bruit provoqué par la chienne avant d'ouvrir la porte :

« _ Ayleen : tout va bien ? Demanda le sorcier un peu inquiet car il avait déjà reçu la visite de Scott un soir mais jamais celle de sa femme.

\- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas Gyrin : je voulais juste vous donner votre cadeau avant que nous ne sortions pour procéder au rite. Expliqua Ayleen.

\- Oh, je vais aller chercher les vôtres dans ce cas. Dit Gyrin surpris.

\- Non, non Gyrin ça peut attendre. Le rassura Ayleen.

\- Mais…

\- Je souhaite vraiment que vous preniez ceci afin de l'ouvrir maintenant. L'interrompit gentiment Ayleen en lui tendant son paquet.

\- Bon d'accord. Répondit Gyrin maintenant curieux avant d'ouvrir le paquet.

\- … ( stupéfaction du mongol à la vue du deel bleu nuit manifestement réalisé à la main tout comme la ceinture puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'étiquette moldue à l'intérieur contrairement aux vêtements de la veille).

\- Euh, vous pouvez endosser l'autre deel si celui-ci ne vous plaît pas. Dit Ayleen légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Vous rigolez ? Ce deel est magnifique ! C'est le plus beau que j'ai jamais eu… Mais vous l'avez fait vous-même ? S'exclama Gyrin agréablement surpris car il ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose.

\- Oui donc j'espère que cela vous plaît car je n'avait jamais réalisé un deel avant. Avoua Ayleen.

\- Je l'adore ! Merci ! Affirma Gyrin avant de se rapprocher spontanément de sa femme.

\- Hem… Dit Ayleen à la vue de Gyrin soudainement trop proche pour ses goûts.

\- Merci beaucoup Ayleen : j'apprécie vraiment votre cadeau et je serai très honoré de le porter aujourd'hui. Déclara Gyrin avant de se contenter d'un baise-main.

\- Mais de rien Gyrin : je suis vraiment très heureuse qu'il vous plaise autant. Dit Ayleen flattée par la galanterie de son époux et qui s'était reprise après avoir compris qu'il ne comptait pas abuser de la situation._ »

Le sorcier se mit ensuite en retrait et remercia silencieusement les taquineries de Toorj sur le romantisme de Pansy qui ne tarissait pas d'éloge pour un bouquin anglais où le héros baisait la main de sa dame durant le Moyen-age. Si Toorj avait taquiné sa compagne sur ses goûts, Gyrin avait en revanche retenu que ce type de geste plaisait probablement aux anglaises. Aussi, il avait utilisé cette connaissance pour rattraper le coup avec sa femme après avoir noté la lueur de panique dans ses yeux quand il s'était rapproché. Ensuite, Ayleen souriante affirma aller se préparer également avant de se retirer.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Gyrin complimenta de nouveau son épouse et loua sa beauté. Le mongol estimait vraiment Ayleen très jolie dans son deel blanc puis il salua Scott également levé ainsi que vêtu d'un deel bleu cobalt et sa ceinture blanche. L'enfant posa ensuite sous le flash de son père tout en songeant que le méchant blond ne l'avait jamais traité ainsi puis il chassa Malefoy de son esprit pour le moment. Fiona les rejoignit peu après puis Gyrin échangea ensuite les paroles rituelles avec elle puisque l'Écossaise les avait appris en anglais la veille. Ensuite, il l'enlaça au cours d'une accolade tout en lui soutenant les bras pour respecter une tradition selon laquelle les plus jeunes saluaient ainsi les plus anciens. Scott en fit de même tout comme Ayleen qui prépara ensuite Crissy ravissante dans son deel lilas puis la famille posa ensemble avant de sortir. Grâce à l'aide de son mari qui répétait patiemment chaque mot, Ayleen parvint à réciter les litanies rituelles avant de répandre le lait comme Honi le lui avait expliqué. Gyrin satisfait affirma que le rite était accompli puis il entraîna sa famille à l'intérieur afin de s'incliner devant l'autel familial entreposé dans chaque Ger ou maison par le propriétaire de la demeure.

Scott contempla de nouveau l'autel de la famille que son père avait avait fait bénir par un chamane lors de son installation dans sa propre Ger en 1999. Le sorcier avait révélé s'être rendu de nouveau auprès d'un chamane juste avant son départ de la Mongolie afin d'obtenir une seconde bénédiction pour sa future famille. A présent, Gyrin estimait donc que c'était leur autel à tous les quatre mais aussi à Fiona puisqu'elle faisait partie de leur famille. Scott, sa mère et Crissy n'avaient jamais été religieux car Merlin restait un concept très vague aux yeux des sorciers britanniques, néanmoins, la jeune femme ou encore son fils étaient sincèrement impressionnés par la dévotion de Gyrin à son Gengis Khan. Aussi, ils l'observèrent allumer des chandelles devant l'autel avant de se joindre à lui pour s'incliner tout en l'écoutant remercier Gengis Khan en anglais pour lui avoir accordé sa famille. Le sorcier lui demanda aussi sa bénédiction sur toute la famille pour cette nouvelle année. Crissy curieuse imita les gestes de la famille par jeu pendant que Fiona s'y prêtait aussi de bonne grâce par respect envers son gendre.

Après quelques rites, les sorciers prirent un solide petit-déjeuner puis les enfants observèrent l'apparition des cadeaux au milieu du salon. Ils se rendirent aussitôt auprès des paquets sous les encouragements de Gyrin souriant qui les rejoignit en compagnie des deux femmes ainsi que de Trudy. L'elfe agréablement surprise constata qu'elle n'avait pas été oubliée et contempla son deel neuf, un coffre ainsi que plusieurs objets pour décorer sa chambre. De son coté, Ayleen admira les boucles d'oreilles offertes par son mari qui iraient parfaitement bien avec son collier, tout le maquillage offert, un ensemble d'équitation, le smartphone, un parfum avant de rester surprise par la vision d'un coffret cadeau pour un après-midi au spa d'un hôtel moldu d'Aviemore. Son mari expliqua qu'elle pourrait y aller seule ou en compagnie de Pansy puisque Toorj en avait offert un à sa femme également. Le mongol expliqua ce dont il s'agissait dans les grandes lignes puis Ayleen surprise s'estima extrêmement gâtée.

De son coté, Gyrin apprécia également les vêtements moldus mais surtout la paire de bottes choisies par son épouse même s'il affirma que le deel restait son cadeau préféré. Le sorcier remercia aussi sa belle-mère pour ses présents puis Fiona fut agréablement surprise par le foulard en soie offert par le mongol. Elle retint ensuite quelques larmes à la vue du châle tissé à son intention par sa fille adoptive. Les adultes observèrent également la joie de Crissy qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre les peluches, les poupées, quelques jeux moldus mais aussi un tutu rose, des baskets, des snow-boot, une veste de ski , un pantalon de ski, un bonnet et surtout un tricycle de couleur lilas tant regardé par Crissy chez Archibald.

Scott abasourdi admira également sa nouvelle paire de baskets moldue identique à celles de Toorjii qui lui plaisaient tant, les snow-boots, la veste et le pantalon de ski, les bottes d'équitation, les jeux puis un vélo bleu entrevu chez Archibald également. Son père affirma leur apprendre à en faire dés que le temps le leur permettrait. En attendant Gyrin leur montra aussi les deux luges qui plaisaient tant aux enfants au magasin. Le sorcier déclara également qu'un traîneau attendait toute la famille dehors pour faire une promenade à cheval plus tard. Le jeune garçon ravi acquiesça avant de remercier ses parents.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Toorj et Pansy s'amusaient énormément à la vue de l'éblouissement de leurs propres gamins qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête entre l'ordinateur de Toorjii euphorique, l'imprimante multifonction, la console tant désirée par Nansal, la tablette de Severus, le furby de Kushi follement excité, les jeux, les légos, les DVD, la pâte à modeler, les peluches, les figurines du dernier dessin animé moldu, les livres sur le monde sorcier et moldu britannique tant désirés par Severus, le nouveau ballon de foot, la seconde télé achetée par le couple à la frontière russo-mongole mais cachée aux enfants jusqu'à aujourd'hui, des gadgets moldus ainsi que le Westie Highlands Terrier trouvé au refuge d'Inverness. Les enfants remercièrent leurs parents et manifestèrent bruyamment leur joie mais cette dernière n'était rien comparée à celle de l'animal heureux de retrouver un foyer. Le chien fut rapidement rebaptisé _Snowy_ par Kushi puis ses frères acceptèrent ce nom pour lui faire plaisir.

Les garçons curieux observèrent aussi les présents choisis par leur père pour leur mère et approuvèrent les produits de beauté, des pans de tissus, des kits créatifs, une nouvelle orchidée avant de s'esclaffer devant la _tangle teezer_ tant désirée par leur mère mais qu'elle ne trouvait pas en Mongolie. Ils restèrent curieux à la vue d'un coffret cadeau pour le spa d'un hôtel d'Aviemore mais Pansy ravie remercia son mari. Ce dernier ne fut pas non plus oublié avant d'observer avec intérêt les vêtements, le mini ordinateur portable puisque sa femme tenait à ce qu'il détienne le sien pour le B&amp;B, les outils pour jardiner, les bottes, la canne à pêche, des semis, différents kits puis il jubila à la vue des billets pour le Keukenhof. Toutefois, le cadeau qui lui fit le plus plaisir fut la photo encadrée de toute sa famille enfin réunie. Les elfes n'avaient pas été oubliés non plus et avaient apprécié leurs cadeaux ainsi que le bois offerts par le couple.

La famille ayant déjà accompli tous les rites, Toorj saisit donc Saejin puis les sorciers se rendirent d'abord au chalet d'Odval et Naraantsuya. Les deux femmes les reçurent joyeusement avant d'échanger les salutations d'usage, le Khadag mais aussi les cadeaux respectifs. Au bout d'un moment, le couple prit congé et voulut se rendre chez Batbold qui était venu chez les deux sorcières et attendait maintenant la visite de ses enfants. Le sorcier inquiet se demandait si son fils allait vraiment venir ou s'il continuait de bouder car Gyrin était déjà passé à cette heure-ci les années précédentes. Le sorcier se leva aussitôt après avoir entendu du bruit avant de dissimuler rapidement sa légère déception à la vue de la famille de sa nièce.

L'éleveur se reprit et procéda aux salutations d'usage avant d'échanger une Khoorog (tabatière traditionnelle) avec son neveu par alliance. Il reçut aussi une bouteille de vodka ainsi que quelques présents de la part de sa nièce avant d'offrir ses cadeaux à la famille. Au bout de quelques minutes, Toorj proposa à Toorjii de sortir avec ses frères un instant afin de tester leur ballon puis le couple profita du départ des enfants pour discuter avec Batbold :

« _ Oncle Bat ne t'inquiète pas car Gyrin va venir : il a juste été retardé je pense. Dit Pansy pour rassurer son oncle.

\- Mm, tu en es certaine ? Demanda Batbold inquiet.

\- Oui.

\- Oui il viendra, je peux te l'assurer. Renchérit Toorj.

\- Bon je l'espère car je ne veux pas me retrouver sans mon fils à Tsagaan Sar. Déclara Batbold.

\- Nous sommes venus avant lui afin de te donner un truc. Reprit Toorj.

\- Hein c'est quoi ça ? S'exclama Batbold à la vue de la bourse de gallions tendue par ses deux neveux.

\- Oncle Bat : accepte. Tenta Pansy.

\- Non : je ne veux pas d'argent et encore moins une aussi grosse somme car ce sac m'a l'air très rebondi. Affirma Batbold.

\- Ce n'est pas pour toi Oncle Bat mais pour Gyrin. Révéla Pansy.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama Batbold surpris.

\- Tu lui donneras ça de ta part quand il va venir te voir et vous vous réconcilierez. Insista Toorj.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas dans votre tête ou quoi les enfants ? Vous ne pouvez pas me donner 5000 gallions comme ça juste pour satisfaire les caprices de mon fils ! C'est gentil mais je refuse car il n'est pas question de vous faire vider votre coffre. Dit Batbold.

\- Oncle Bat : ces 5000 gallions proviennent de la vente des doxys donc nous n'avons pas touché à notre coffre. Tenta Pansy.

\- C'est pareil Pansy : vous vous cassez la tête vos elfes et vous deux pour obtenir cet argent donc je ne veux pas vous en dépouiller. S'entêta Batbold.

\- Oncle Bat s'il te plaît : je ne veux pas vous voir vous éloigner d'avantage Gyrin et toi si vous ne réglez pas cette histoire. Insista Pansy

\- Pansy tout s'arrangera tout à l'heure si Gyrin vient et s'il accepte une partie de mon bétail en échange des 5000 gallions. La rassura Batbold confiant.

\- Sissy : Oncle Bat ne cédera pas j'ai l'impression donc je te propose une autre solution dans ce cas. Intervint Toorj.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Eh bien nous laissons cet argent à Oncle Bat et c'est lui qui voit s'il veut le donner à Gyrin tout à l'heure ou s'il nous le rendra discrètement au moment du repas. Proposa Toorj.

\- C'est déjà tout vu Toorj : je vous ramène cette bourse tout à l'heure, si vous ne la reprenez pas tout de suite. Affirma Batbold.

\- Tu fais comme tu veux Oncle Bat : tout ce que nous te demandons c'est de la garder au moins jusqu'à la visite de Gyrin après tu décide ce que tu veux en faire. Dit Pansy.

\- Vous êtes dingues tous les deux. Estima Batbold surpris.

\- Non on veut simplement t'aider. Affirma sa nièce.

\- Pansy : Gyrin n'a pas besoin de cet argent car il ne va jamais se marier donc je refuse de le voir dilapider encore des gallions dans une agence matrimoniale pendant que je devrais trimer pour vous rembourser. Insista le sorcier inquiet.

\- Oncle Bat tu n'es pas obligé de nous rembourser tout de suite si tu acceptes cet argent ! Protesta Pansy consciente que son oncle n'accepterait jamais une telle somme en guise de « cadeau mais il le ferait peut-être sous une forme de prêt.

\- Je sais mais je préférerai éviter ce genre de choses entre nous. Dit l'éleveur.

\- Bon tu fais comme tu veux Oncle Bat mais n'hésite pas à utiliser la bourse si tu pense en avoir besoin. Tenta Pansy.

\- Ce sera notre secret donc tu n'aurais qu'à dire à Gyrin que tu as regretté ton geste avant de vendre un truc pour pouvoir lui préparer une autre dot. Renchérit Toorj.

\- Oncle Bat tu fais ce que tu veux mais si je peux me permettre de te donner un conseil c'est d'expliquer à Gyrin la raison pour laquelle tu as aidé Naé comme tu l'as fait avec moi l'autre jour. L'encouragea Pansy._ »

L'éleveur surpris observa l'insistance de sa nièce puis un doute lui vint à l'esprit sur un mariage miraculeux de son fils, néanmoins, Batbold repoussa aussitôt cette idée car Gyrin l'aurait déjà crié aux quatre vents mais aussi présenté sa promise à son père avant de préparer leur mariage tous ensemble. Le mongol soupira en songeant qu'aucune sorcière ne voudrait jamais de Gyrin à moins d'être comme l'une des saintes moldues ou les anges moldus décrits par Kenji. De plus, une telle personne ne pouvait être envoyée que par Gengis Khan lui-même mais ce dernier ne devait pas se soucier de Gyrin en ce moment... Il observa Pansy positionner son bébé sous son deel avant de saluer le couple puisque la jeune femme comptait se rendre maintenant chez son père et Archibald. Après son départ, Batbold observa la bourse de gallions puis il la rangea dans son buffet en attendant de la rendre à sa nièce tout à l'heure.

* * *

_**Voilà, que pensez-vous des préparatifs de chacun mais aussi de la discussion au sujet de Patrick Parkinson ? D'après vous, Kenji devrait-il aller voir son père ou Pansy devrait-elle faire venir Patrick au repas de Tsagaan Sar ? Comment trouvez-vous l'évolution de la famille de Gyrin ? D'après vous, Batbold devrait-il utiliser l'argent prêté par ses neveux pour régler ses problèmes avec son fils ?**_

_**Quelle sera sa réaction à la vue de la famille de son fils selon vous ? **_


	99. Les visions de Batbold

_**Bonjour à tous et bon week-end, **_

_**Gyrin va enfin présenter sa famille à son père qui risque d'avoir un choc. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de songer à un type de ma connaissance qui a décidé de se marier enfin à 45 ans passés et à la réaction de sa mère. Cette dame n'y croyait pas car c'était un miracle à ses yeux ;). Gyrin est plus jeune mais bon tous les lecteurs ont bien vu les convictions de Batbold donc il ne s'y attend vraiment pas. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt ! **_

* * *

Batbold se rassit et contempla le buffet préparé par sa sœur pour lui permettre de recevoir ses enfants ainsi que la famille de Pansy puisque le sorcier n'était pas du tout doué en cuisine. Il saisit ensuite sa tabatière afin d'aspirer un peu de tabac en attendant l'arrivée de Naé ou de Gyrin si ce dernier se décidait enfin à venir lui rendre visite. Batbold était donc plongé dans ses réflexions ou encore son tabac à priser quand le tintinnabulement de clochettes, le hennissement de chevaux puis des voix inconnues le tirèrent de ses pensées. Le sorcier abasourdi se demanda aussitôt quels moldus britanniques pouvaient se trouver aussi près de sa Ger. La curiosité de l'éleveur s'accrut au moment où il entendit également la voix de son fils qui faisait intentionnellement beaucoup de bruits pour signaler sa présence puisque les visiteurs mongols s'annonçaient ainsi devant une Ger. Batbold curieux s'interrogea donc sur l'identité des amis de son fils qui venait toujours seul d'habitude. Il finit cependant par se ressaisir afin de répondre à Gyrin et l'autorisa à entrer.

Toutefois, Batbold stupéfait resta sans voix à la vue de Gyrin avec une fillette dans les bras, une jeune femme, un petit garçon mongols près de lui puis une dame occidentale plus âgée. Le sorcier abasourdi observa l'assistance vêtue à la mongole mais surtout les deux enfants pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles l'éleveur se demanda s'il avait aspiré du tabac empoisonné car le mongol estimait avoir une vision. Effectivement, Batbold éberlué trouvait que le gamin ressemblait beaucoup à Gyrin et la fillette détenait également la même fossette que lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'éleveur s'estima vraiment en plein délire au moment où son fils déposa la fillette sur le sol et le salua de manière traditionnelle avant de reprendre la parole :

_ Bon Tsagaan Sar Aav : je suis venu te faire mes vœux avec toute ma famille aujourd'hui. Déclara Gyrin.

\- Ta famille ? Demanda Batbold abasourdi.

\- Oui : je te présente mon épouse Ayleen qui a accepté de partager ma vie et m'a donné nos deux beaux enfants Scott et Crissy que voici. Enfin, je voudrais aussi que tu fasse la connaissance de ma belle-mère Fiona. Déclara Gyrin avec orgueil tout en savourant la stupéfaction évidente de son père.

\- C'est une blague ? Sut seulement dire Batbold partagé entre la stupéfaction et l'incrédulité.

\- Aav je ne blague pas sur ces choses ! Protesta Gyrin légèrement vexé.

\- Gengis Khan : j'ai aspiré un truc bizarre dans ma tabatière ? J'ai des visions Fils : porte moi à l'hôpital sorcier d'Oulan-Bator car je suis en train de devenir dingue. Tu ne peux pas être marié, ni avoir des enfants ! S'exclama Batbold incrédule dans un lapsus en mongol.

\- Aav tu n'as rien fumé d'hallucinogène et ce ne sont pas des visions : il s'agit bien de MA famille. Insista Gyrin en mongol.

\- Gyrin ce ne sont vraiment pas des bobards, ni des visions ? Insista son père en observant de nouveau la femme mongole, les deux enfants mais aussi la sorcière occidentale.

\- Non, ce ne sont pas des bobards Aav : je suis vraiment venu te présenter ma famille aujourd'hui. Dit Gyrin toujours souriant mais agacé par l'incrédulité de son père manifestement convaincu qu'aucune femme ne voudrait jamais de lui au point de se croire en proie à une hallucination.

\- Euh : vous existez vraiment Ayleen et vous aussi les enfants ? Vous n'êtes pas le fruit de mon imagination ou de mon tabac à priser ? Demanda Batbold hésitant en mongol.

\- Aav tu dois parler anglais avec ma famille. Précisa Gyrin en anglais.

\- Ah bon ? Mais cette dame a l'air mongole et ces gosses aussi pourtant. S'étonna Batbold en anglais à la vue des deels, les chapeaux, les bottes, les ceintures mais surtout leurs traits asiatiques.

\- Oui ils sont mongols comme nous mais également écossais et australiens car Ayleen a été adoptée par Fiona à l'orphelinat d'Oulan-Bator quand elle était petite. Expliqua Gyrin en anglais.

\- Ah bon ? Dit seulement Batbod surpris.

\- Oui Brandon Mac Kintosh et moi voulions adopter une fille. Notre neveu Archibald connaissait bien la Mongolie donc il nous a emmené à un orphelinat mongol où nous avons alors rencontré Ayleen. Ses parents étaient des sorciers sang-purs qui l'avaient abandonné car ils la prenaient pour une cracmolle. Ensuite, nous l'avons emmené en Australie avec nous puis elle a fini par oublier sa langue natale puisque nous parlions seulement en anglais. Intervint Fiona pour corroborer la version mise en place avec Ayleen, Pansy, Toorj, Archibald et même Patrick maintenant dans la confidence.

\- Ah. Dit Batbold.

\- Le plus triste dans tout ça c'est que ma fille est une sorcière et non une cracmolle donc ses parents biologiques se sont montrés vraiment cruels envers elle. Renchérit Fiona.

\- Ces gens ont été vraiment des ordures avec vous Ayleen : ils ne savent pas le trésor qu'ils ont perdu ! Affirma Batbold toujours en anglais.

\- Merci, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre en mongol mais je ne m'en rappelle plus donc je ne le parle pas, ni les enfants. Toutefois, nous allons l'apprendre avec Gyrin. Répondit Ayleen.

\- Ce n'est pas grave : nous parlons tous anglais donc on pourra se comprendre quand même. _ La rassura Batbold._ »

* * *

Le sorcier s'approcha d'Ayleen. puis il lui souhaita la bienvenue dans leur famille avant de s'incliner à plusieurs reprises pour manifester sa reconnaissance envers sa belle-fille pratiquement devenue une « sainte » à ses yeux en moins de dix secondes puisqu'elle acceptait son fils comme époux et lui donnait deux enfants. Le sorcier remercia également publiquement Gengis Khan pour ce miracle en s'inclinant à plusieurs reprises devant son autel puis Gyrin finit par reprendre la parole :

« _ Les enfants venez saluer **övöö** (grand-père en mongol) sinon il va continuer de penser que vous êtes le fruit de son imagination ou d'une vision de Gengis Khan ! Les invita Gyrin.

\- On est bien là **övöö **! Spécifia Scott hilare.

\- Je vois ça : tu t'appelles Scott et toi Crissy donc ? Dit Batbold avant de leur tourner autour pour s'assurer encore une fois qu'il ne rêvait pas.

\- Oui. Dit Scott.

\- Oui moi c'est Crissy, ça c'est ma Maman, ça c'est Scott, Granny Fiona et lui c'est mon Aav ! Dit Crissy avant de se précipiter sur son père pour obtenir un câlin.

\- Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup tous les deux ! S'exclama Batbold abasourdi mais qui n'osait pas poser une question indélicate même s'il était convaincu que les enfants avaient du boire une potion ADN pour ressembler autant à Gyrin.

\- Gyrin est leur papa à tous les effets donc c'est normal qu'ils aient repris une partie de ses traits et l'autre partie de moi. Précisa Ayleen pour répondre de façon indirecte à la question informulée.

\- Scott tu as dix ou onze ans c'est ça : tu ressemble beaucoup à ton père tu sais ? Ta sœur Crissy ressemble à votre maman mais elle a aussi la fossette de votre Papa ! Dit Batbold euphorique avant de caresser les cheveux de l'enfant surpris mais qui se laissa faire.

\- J'ai onze ans. Répondit Scott.

\- Crissy est plus grande qu'un bébé mais elle est plus petite que Kushi ou Pat non ? Demanda Batbold avant de tendre les bras à la fillette.

\- Oui : Crissy fêtera ses trois ans en juin seulement. Précisa Gyrin avec l'orgueil commun à tous les pères. Le sorcier tenta de déposer Crissy dans les bras de son père qui admira sa petite fille avant de la comparer à une poupée. Toutefois, la fillette ne résista pas longtemps et voulut retourner auprès de son Aav.

\- Euh, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas Ayleen mais votre premier mari ne va pas vous poser de problèmes au sujet des enfants ? Demanda Batbold soudainement inquiet à l'idée que ce type puisse enlever les deux gosses.

-Non mon premier mari est mort. Déclara Ayleen car elle considérait vraiment que Malefoy était « mort » puisqu'il faisait partie d'une ancienne vie totalement finie maintenant.

\- Oh, je suis désolé de vous avoir rappelé ces choses. S'excusa Batbold penaud.

\- Ce n'est pas grave et puis il fallait bien en parler au moins une fois. Estima Ayleen.

\- Cet homme ne nous a pas laissé un bon souvenir donc sa mort est un soulagement pour nous quatre vous savez. A présent, je suis bien heureuse de voir ma fille reprendre un peu de vie en compagnie de Gyrin. Les enfants sont également très contents de leur nouveau papa. Renchérit Fiona.

\- Le passé est derrière nous. Confirma Ayleen.

\- Et vous Fiona vous êtes donc la maman d'Ayleen : enchanté de faire votre connaissance. La salua Batbold afin de changer de sujet et réparer sa bourde. _ »

* * *

Au cours de la conversation, Fiona parla à Batbold de sa vie à Perth en Écosse durant sa jeunesse, ses vacances dans les Highlands, sa scolarisation à Poudlard en compagnie de Patrick Parkinson puis de sa vie en Australie. Batbold l'écouta également parler de son élevage de moutons et de ses fromages avant de demander des détails sur leur rencontre aux « jeunes époux ». Ayleen reprit alors la parole :

« _ C'est grâce à Pansy si nous nous sommes rencontrés Gyrin et moi. Dit la jeune femme.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Batbold.

\- Oui mon cousin Archibald m'avait présenté Pansy durant des vacances en Écosse où nous avons rencontré les Parkinson au cours d'une fête. J'ai sympathisé avec votre nièce mais on a perdu le contact après mon retour en Australie donc je ne pensais jamais la revoir. Précisa Ayleen.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous revues dans ce cas ? Interrogea Batbold curieux.

\- En fait, Pansy a demandé de mes nouvelles à Archibald quand elle est revenue ici en janvier puis je suis venue la voir chez mon cousin avant de revenir à la ferme plusieurs fois. Mentit Ayleen comme convenu.

\- Et c'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Ayleen puis j'ai tout fait pour attirer son attention. Compléta Gyrin.

\- Votre fils se débrouillait pour convaincre Pansy d'inviter Ayleen ici en votre absence Batbold ou celle de votre famille. Renchérit Fiona.

\- Nous avons donc commencé à nous voir ici mais le décalage horaire nous posait problème car je ne pouvais pas toujours venir à la ferme, ni Gyrin quand il vivait encore en Mongolie. Reprit Ayleen.

\- Je ne voulais pas devoir attendre les visites d'Ayleen et des enfants, ni vivre en fonction du décalage horaire. Aussi, j'ai demandé Ayleen en mariage pour que nous puissions vivre ensemble. Ensuite, Pansy s'est débrouillée pour nous fournir les potions ADN nécessaires afin que nos deux enfants deviennent aussi les miens. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Mais alors vous êtes mariés depuis quand ? Demanda Batbold abasourdi.

\- En fait, nous sommes allés voir Pansy et Toorj à Amsterdam puis ils nous ont servi de témoins sur une péniche où un moldu nous a marié. Ayleen et moi nous sommes décidés à l'improviste donc Fiona n'était pas au courant non plus tu sais Aav. Nous avons ensuite appris la bonne nouvelle à Fiona qui nous a alors rejoint ici. Expliqua Gyrin sans se soucier de confirmer les soupçons de son père avant de lui montrer la photographie de leur mariage.

\- Donc vous êtes mariés depuis quelques jours seulement. Constata Batbold qui réalisa que son fils s'était volontairement marié sans sa sœur ou lui car il devait leur en vouloir après avoir appris le destin de sa dot.

\- Oui je sais que c'est précipité mais nous sommes deux adultes ma femme et moi. Enfin, nous ne voulions pas donner le mauvais exemple à nos deux enfants en vivant ensemble sans être mariés. Aav tu ne m'as pas élevé ainsi et puis j'ai des principes moi aussi. Insista Gyrin pour convaincre son père de la nécessité d'un mariage précipité et éviter ainsi ses questions.

\- Oui c'est clair : vous ne pouviez pas vivre ensemble sans être mariés, ni exposer vos enfants à la désapprobation des gens donc c'est moi qui t'aurait traîné à Amsterdam ou ailleurs pour vous marier si tu ne l'avais pas fait. Reconnut Batbold.

\- Je n'aurais pas accepté de laisser ma fille vivre avec votre fils sans une bague au doigt d'abord moi non plus et puis les enfant ne devaient pas vivre comme des bambins illégitimes. Renchérit Fiona.

\- Le mariage moldu est légal chez les sorciers donc tout est en règle. Estima Batbold encore surpris mais sincèrement heureux de savoir que son fils ne finirait donc pas tout seul plus tard.

\- Oui mais nous pensons organiser également un mariage sorcier plus tard une fois que nous serons définitivement installés comme ça Fiona et toi pourrez y assister. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- Mais vous vivez où en ce moment ? Cela fait des jours que je ne t'ai pas vu Gyrin : vous avez tout ce qu'il faut ou tu veux que je t'aide à construire une nouvelle Ger ? Interrogea Batbold .

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Aav nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut. Le rassura Gyrin.

\- Gyrin nous a construit une très jolie maison. Révéla Ayleen.

\- Ah bon tu habites dans une maison en dur maintenant ? S'étonna Batbold.

\- Oui c'est plus pratique ici en Écosse donc j'ai acheté un petit terrain avant d'y installer notre maison. Révéla Gyrin pour montrer à son père qu'il avait pourvu aux besoins de sa famille sans rien lui réclamer contrairement à Naé.

\- La maison est très jolie Batbold : votre fils a vraiment des mains en or. Elle est déjà très bien comme ça mais il va l'agrandir très bientôt. Rajouta Fiona.

\- Oui je sais que Gyrin a des mains en or : c'est également un bon fils, même si, je ne lui ai jamais dit car je n'ai pas l'habitude de lui faire des compliments. Reconnut Batbold pour la plus grande stupéfaction de son enfant._ »

En son for intérieur, Batbold était partagé entre la joie pour son fils mais aussi sa peine face à l'attitude de Gyrin manifestement désireux de l'écarter de sa vie après la disparition de sa dot. Le sorcier se souvint également de la colère de son enfant quand ils s'étaient disputés au sujet des caprices de Naé puis l'éleveur se repentit de l'avoir traité d'idiot qui s'était laissé échapper Pansy en 1998. Au bout d'un moment, Batbold comprit que Gyrin lui en voulait toujours au point de ne pas l'inviter, ni Naé à son mariage moldu. Le sorcier estima que son fils devait manifestement se fier exclusivement à Toorj et sa cousine Pansy qui lui avait présenté Ayleen sans arrière-pensées.

* * *

L'évocation de sa nièce lui fit revenir la bourse de gallions à l'esprit puis Batbold comprit les intentions du couple. Toutefois, l'éleveur hésita à l'utiliser car il n'était pas certain que ce soit la meilleure solution pour restaurer le dialogue avec son fils puisque Gyrin l'interrogerait sur l'origine de cet argent et s'énerverait d'avantage après avoir découvert le pot-au-rose. Le sorcier décida de réfléchir avant de prendre une décision sur ce sujet puis il songea à un détail :

« _ Mon fils m'a pris au dépourvu Ayleen donc veuillez m'excuser car je n'ai rien préparé pour vous recevoir dignement aujourd'hui. S'excusa Batbold penaud.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. S'empressa de le rassurer Ayleen.

\- Pour moi ça l'est car j'aurais voulu vous accueillir en organisant une belle fête en votre honneur, celui des enfants mais aussi pour célébrer votre mariage à Gyrin et vous. Toutefois, je me rattraperai très bientôt. Affirma Batbold.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Aav. Rétorqua Gyrin.

\- Non j'insiste Gyrin car cela me ferait vraiment très plaisir. En attendant, je peux déjà te transmettre l'estampe familiale qui s'est transmise de génération en génération. Dit Batbold

\- Je ne veux pas te dépouiller Aav. Protesta Gyrin.

\- Tu ne me dépouille pas : la tradition familiale des Panshriij veut que le père transmette cette estampe à son fils aîné après son mariage. Mon père l'avait reçu des mains de mon grand-père puis ta grand-mère l'a conservé après sa mort avant de me la donner après mon mariage avec ta mère. A présent, elle te revient de droit puisque tu t'es enfin marié. Expliqua Batbold avant d'aller chercher l'estampe soigneusement accrochée dans sa chambre puisque l'éleveur adorait se réveiller face à sa vue.

\- Je pensais que tu avais fini par la donner à Naé pour Patrick. Avoua Gyrin troublé à la vue de l'estampe.

\- Non car c'est toi mon fils et pas Pat ! Je l'ai donc gardé tout en espérant pouvoir te la transmettre enfin un jour. A présent mon souhait est exaucé puisqu'Ayleen est entrée dans ta vie. Répliqua son père avant de la lui donner.

\- Merci. Dit simplement Gyrin ému.

\- C'est beau : qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Scott curieux.

\- C'est l'Altaï. Révéla son père avant de lui montrer tous les détails de l'estampe.

\- Tu es né aux pieds de ce massif montagneux Gyrin. Se souvint Fiona.

\- Oui : notre famille est originaire de là-bas. Précisa Batbold.

\- Tu nous y emmèneras un jour ? Demanda Scott à son père.

\- Oui. Promit Gyrin._ »

Ensuite, Batbold se ressaisit et offrit une collation à sa bru, Fiona, leurs petits-enfants ou encore son fils. Le sorcier était cependant un peu embarrassé par l'absence de cadeaux car il avait seulement prévu de la vodka, une boite de chocolats, une tabatière et des bottes pour son fils. A la fin, l'éleveur songea à un détail avant d'aller chercher quatre poupées _kurhn_ considérées comme des poupées de collection d'après certains moldus mais également comme un jouet pour enfants par les autres. Or, ces figurines habillées et apprêtées comme des princesses chinoises plairaient probablement aux femmes mais aussi à Crissy. Batbold avait oublié de donner ces poupées à sa nièce ce matin, néanmoins, il estimait que Pansy ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur contrairement à Naé si jamais il lui ôtait l'un de ses cadeaux pour les offrir à sa belle-fille. Le sorcier saisit également une estampe chinoise destinée à Kenji, l'un des parfums prévus pour Naraantsuya, la statuette d'un loup en bois ainsi que deux jeux prévus pour Patrick à l'origine.

Quelques instants plus tard, le sorcier offrit donc l'estampe et une poupée à Fiona, le parfum ainsi que la seconde figurine à Ayleen, les deux autres poupées à Crissy, les jeux mais aussi la statuette à son petit-fils. Le sorcier offrit également les chocolats à toute la famille puis le reste à son fils. Malgré les protestations de sa bru gênée, Batbold décréta que c'était _simplement __un__ petit présent en attendant le reste_. Il demanda ensuite plus de détail sur la maison de la famille avant de songer que son fils s'était vraiment bien débrouillé tout seul contrairement à Naé toujours en train de lui demander de nombreuses choses. Le sorcier émit le vœu de pouvoir rendre visite à son fils et sa famille très rapidement puis Gyrin affirma l'inviter chez eux très bientôt.

Batbold contempla ensuite longuement ses deux nouveaux petits-enfants en compagnie de leur père. Scott curieux lui posait des tonnes de questions sur la Ger de grand-père Batbold pendant que Crissy se blottissait contre Gyrin. L'éleveur trouva son fils bien plus épanoui avec ses deux enfants mais aussi leur maman. Le sorcier estima alors que leur exil s'était manifestement révélé bénéfique pour Gyrin puisqu'il avait enfin pu fonder sa propre famille grâce à une sorcière capable de regarder au-delà des apparences. Batbold n'était pas très causant, néanmoins, il estimait que sa bru était vraiment une sorcière exceptionnelle pour accepter comme mari un homme qui détenait une sœur cracmolle et dont personne n'avait voulu auparavant.

De plus, l'éleveur conclut que le premier mari d'Ayleen devait être un très mauvais père si les enfants avaient voulu changer leur ADN pour prendre celui de leur nouveau papa.

* * *

Son opinion fut ensuite confirmée par la requête de son fils qui avait trouvé un prétexte pour s'isoler un moment devant le poêle avec lui pendant que Scott s'amusait avec le chien de son grand-père:

« _ Aav nous ne voulons pas troubler les enfants en leur rappelant leur ancien père. Aussi, j'aimerais te demander un service. Commença Gyrin.

\- Lequel ?

\- Nous allons faire notre vie ici où personne ne nous connaît hormis la famille d'Archibald qui ne dira rien sur nous. Aussi, Ayleen et moi voulons dire aux Britanniques que nous nous sommes rencontrés en 2000 durant le mariage de Pansy. Nous souhaitons aussi affirmer que nos enfants n'ont pas eu d'autre père que moi. Je voudrais donc que tu maintienne notre version. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- Mm, je veux bien Gyrin mais tu es certain que Scott est d'accord pour effacer son premier papa de sa vie, même s'il est mort ? Demanda Batbold.

\- Oui car ce type était un monstre: Ayleen s'est mariée à dix-sept ans avec son premier mari contre la volonté de ses parents au point de quitter l'école sans avoir eu ses Aspics. Ensuite, son père adoptif Brandon est mort à l'improviste et Fiona n'a pas pu revoir sa fille pendant un moment à cause du refus du mari d'Ayleen.

\- Quel fumier ! Décréta Batbold.

\- Tu sais que la loi permet tout et n'importe quoi aux maris Aav ?

\- Oui je sais. Confirma Batbold gêné en songeant aux reproches de sa mère et Kenji sur le fait qu'il avait laissé son ex femme partir mais sans l'autoriser à emmener Gyrin avec elle, même si, leur gamin désirait la suivre.

\- Fiona ne pouvait donc pas voir sa fille mais son beau-fils a fini par la contacter plusieurs année plus tard au moment de la naissance de Scott. En fait, ce type voulait de l'argent puisque c'était un joueur invétéré donc ma belle-mère a accepté toutes ses conditions pour pouvoir accueillir Ayleen et Scott chez elle. Ce fumier en a alors profité pour imposer sa loi à Fiona sous la menace d'emmener Ayleen très loin de nouveau si Belle-Maman ne cédait pas à tous ses caprices. Mentit Gyrin pour corroborer la version établie.

\- Quelle ordure ! Fulmina Batbold.

\- Ensuite, ce fumier les a pratiquement maintenu prisonniers donc ma femme ne sortait jamais de chez elle, ni les enfants au point que Scott n'est pas encore allé à l'école de magie. Dit Gyrin.

\- Il les a totalement isolé pour les tenir sous son emprise ! Réalisa Batbold surpris.

\- C'est ça: durant cette période Fiona devait donner à son beau-fils tout l'argent gagné grâce à ses moutons sinon il partait très loin avec sa famille. Crissy est trop petite pour comprendre ce qui se passait mais ma femme, mon fils et ma belle-mère ont beaucoup souffert par la faute de ce type donc ils sont vraiment soulagés par sa disparition. Révéla Gyrin.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais ils vont bien maintenant ? S'inquiéta Batbold déjà prêt à protéger ses petits enfants, sa bru ou encore Fiona.

\- Ils sont encore fragiles tu sais. Ayleen est libre maintenant mais elle n'a plus l'habitude de sortir. Aussi, elle est sortie de son isolement seulement pour revoir Pansy donc elle ne pensait pas du tout refaire sa vie et elle ne cherchait pas un mari quand ma cousine nous a présenté par hasard. Affirma Gyrin.

\- … (silence de Batbold en train d'écouter son fils).

\- Toutefois, je suis tombé amoureux d'Ayleen: aussi, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour la convaincre que tous les hommes ne sont pas des ordures. Elle a donc fini par me faire confiance avant d'accepter de me fréquenter puis mes sentiments sont devenus réciproques. A présent, ma femme va mieux tout comme Scott mais tu dois comprendre que je veux rester très discret sur cette histoire. Insista Gyrin pour maintenir leur version.

\- Oui j'imagine. Reconnut son père.

\- Crissy a déjà oublié son ancien géniteur donc personne ne doit le lui rappeler Aav. Insista Gyrin. »

* * *

Le sorcier contempla son fils un instant avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Gyrin pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu fréquentais Ayleen ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit parce que tu ne m'écoutes jamais Aav et tu m'as même traité d'idiot avant notre départ de la Mongolie parce que je n'avais pas séduit Pansy en 1998. Alors j'ai décidé de continuer de fréquenter Ayleen sans t'en parler. Mentit Gyrin décidé à protéger sa famille coûte que coûte.

\- Je suis désolé pour mes propos qui dépassaient mes pensées. S'excusa Batbold.

\- Oui mais ensuite tu as donné ma dot à Naé, ce qui était la goutte qui a fait déborder le chaudron donc j'ai alors décidé de me marier sans Naé ou toi à mes cotés puisque j'estimais que seuls Pansy et Toorj étaient vraiment de mon coté. Enfin, je ne pouvais rien dire à Grand-Mère, ni ta sœur sinon elles te disaient tout. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Gyrin je te jure que je n'aurais pas donné cet argent à ta sœur si je m'étais douté de quoique ce soit. Insista le sorcier.

\- Aav tu aurais fini par le faire quand même car Naé sait toujours comment te convaincre. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Ta sœur a de gros problèmes avec Kenji donc je ne voulais pas que les questions d'argent enveniment les choses c'est pour ça que je l'ai aidé. Tenta alors d'expliquer Batbold avant de lui tenir les mêmes propos qu 'à Pansy l'autre jour.

\- Je comprends ton point de vue Aav mais tu aurais du m'en parler au lieu d'agir en secret. Je t'aurais probablement dit de donner cet argent à Naé dans de telles conditions et je me serais débrouillé de mon coté. Toutefois, tu as tout fait en cachette, ce qui m'a blessé. Confessa Gyrin.

\- Je le comprends car nous avons agi dans ton dos ta sœur et moi mais je pensais sincèrement que tu n'avais pas besoin de cet argent. S'excusa Batbold.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Aav. Répondit Gyrin qui n'en pensait pas moins.

\- Si ça l'est car tu m'as écarté de tes projets ou encore ton mariage : je ne sais même pas si tu as tout ce qu'il te faut. Gyrin est-ce que tu as besoin d'argent pour rembourser le crédit de ta maison ? Demanda Batbold inquiet.

\- Non Aav je n'ai pas eu besoin de faire un crédit : j'ai pu acheter un petit terrain à Pansy ainsi que ses chalets. J'ai donc commencé à construire la maison avec les deux premiers puis je l'agrandirai avec les trois autres. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- Mais tu as assez d'argent pour vivre après tous ces achats ? Insista son père inquiet car il se doutait bien qu'une maison en dur coûtait bien plus qu'une Ger.

\- Oui : j'ai encore une bonne partie de mes économies Aav donc je peux faire vivre ma famille sans problème en attendant de vendre mes produits ici. Le rassura Gyrin._ »

* * *

Batbold acquiesça, néanmoins, le sorcier ressentait une immense peine mais aussi une grande frustration puisque son fils l'avait mis à l'écart de tous ses projets ou encore sa vie. Il ne put donc s'empêcher de reprendre la parole :

« _ Gyrin je suis content pour toi mais je me sens mis à l'écart car tu ne m'as rien dit. Tu te rends compte que je ne sais pas où tu habites maintenant mais ta belle-mère oui et tu lui as également montré ta maison sans m'inviter chez toi au moins une fois moi aussi ? Insista Batbold.

\- Je te signale qu'Ayleen et les enfants ont quitté précipitamment l'Australie pour me rejoindre donc il était normal que je fasse venir ma belle-mère d'abord afin qu'elle puisse s'assurer de plusieurs choses dont l'endroit où vivait sa fille et ses petits-enfants non ? Souligna Gyrin pour corroborer la version officielle.

\- J'avais le droit d'être au courant moi aussi : je suis ton père. Rappela Batbold.

\- Aav tu ne te soucie jamais de moi d'habitude donc j'avoue avoir pensé que tu pouvais bien attendre puisque de toute façon tu étais déjà accaparé par Naé et sa pâtisserie ou encore Pat. Décréta son fils.

\- Gyrin…

\- En revanche, Fiona adore sa fille et ses petits-enfants mais elle m'apprécie aussi. Ma belle-mère veut me former à la fabrication des fromages occidentaux et que je devienne son successeur pour son exploitation en Australie. L'interrompit Gyrin.

\- Mais je t'apprécie moi aussi Fils : d'accord, je ne te le montre jamais mais tu sais très bien que je tiens à toi. Insista Batbold.

\- Aav tu tiens peut-être à moi mais Naé passe toujours en premier. S'entêta Gyrin.

\- Mais je ne le fais pas exprès Gyrin : ta sœur est une cracmolle donc elle est plus faible que nous deux et puis Dolgormaa votre mère ne voulait pas de Naé donc j'ai du compenser son absence après son départ. Se défendit Batbold.

\- Aav tu sais très bien pourquoi Eej ne supportait plus notre situation: ce n'était pas la faute de ma jumelle mais c'était trop dur pour ma mère. D'ailleurs, tu ne l'as jamais aidé, ni soutenue car tu étais obnubilé par Naé la seule victime selon toi ! L'accusa Gyrin

\- Je suis désolé Gyrin.

\- Aav : tu ne nous as jamais aidé à faire face à tout ce que comportait le fait de garder Naé avec nous pour ma mère ou moi. Eej s'est sentie trahie face à ton absence et ton indifférence envers nous deux ou encore ta préférence éclatante pour Naé. Tu tenais probablement plus à ta fille qu'à nous. Estima Gyrin.

\- Non Gyrin je vous aimais autant qu'elle mais je n'ai jamais su montrer ces choses. J'aurais du vous protéger d'avantage tous les deux c'est vrai mais à l'époque je ne savais pas quoi faire. Du coup, je partais dans la steppe sous le prétexte de m'occuper des bêtes, ce qui me permettait d'éviter de penser à nos problèmes . Ensuite, je m'occupais seulement de Naé sans me rendre compte de vous négliger ta mère et toi. Se reprocha Batbold soudainement plus lucide.

\- Eej recevait toutes les critiques, les regards en coin et elle pleurait souvent mais toi tu t'en foutais car tu voulais seulement ton dîner après ta journée dehors. Tu n'as jamais écouté ses lamentations mais par contre, tu gâtais Naé sans te soucier du reste donc je comprends que Maman a fini par craquer._ Rappela Gyrin. _ Moi par contre, j'écoute ma femme pour savoir si tout va bien, si elle a besoin d'aide ou autre. Insista Gyrin.

\- J'ai compris trop tard ce que subissait Dolgormaa : j'étais dehors toute la journée avec ma mère donc je ne voyais pas les regards des gens, les moqueries, les insinuations ou toutes les choses qu'elle devait supporter que ce soit chez nous ou sur les marchés. Après je n'ai plus rien dit quand j'ai compris car elle avait déjà refait sa vie. Confessa Batbold avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Oui mais tu aurais du me laisser suivre Eej. L'accusa Gyrin.

\- Et tu serais devenu le "fils" de ton beau-père plutôt que de rester le frère de Naé mais c'était peut-être mieux pour toi. Dit son père peiné par l'attitude de son fils.

\- Non, je ne serai pas devenu son fils car je ne t'aurais jamais renié Aav. Toutefois, j'aurais pu rester un peu auprès de Maman ou au moins aller la voir plus souvent si j'avais décidé de rester avec toi. Répliqua Gyrin.

\- Gyrin tu as raison et je m'en excuse mais je ne raisonnais pas correctement à l'époque. Dit son père gêné.

\- Comme ta sœur quand elle a voulu enlever mes cousins en 1991 ou quand leur père est devenu dingue au point de faire n'importe quoi mais au moins, Parkinson s'excuse et regrette ses gestes. Enfin, il se soigne LUI. Insista Gyrin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Gyrin ? Je te demande pardon mais je ne peux rien faire de plus.

\- Tu pourrais écrire une lettre pour t'excuser auprès de Maman. Estima son fils.

\- Gyrin qu'est-ce que tu veux que mes excuses lui fassent maintenant ? Elle est mariée avec Bayeeg ! Rappela Batbold surpris.

\- Et alors : tes excuses seraient quand même appréciées. En tout cas j'espère que tout ira bien pour Eej car elle pourrait fort bien se retrouver seule très bientôt ou l'être déjà depuis notre départ. Dit Gyrin d'un ton soucieux.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna Batbold.

\- Ma mère ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet mais Ana m'a fait comprendre que son père et le reste de la fratrie risquent de s'éloigner d'Eej si jamais ils pensent que les Adiriig ou les Deriig risquent de s'en prendre à elle. Révéla Gyrin.

\- Pourquoi s'en prendraient-ils à ta mère ? Répliqua Batbold.

\- Beh c'est ton ex femme et tu es l'oncle de Toorj par alliance. Enfin, c'est notre mère à Naé et moi qui sommes les cousins par alliance de Toorj. De plus, Naé est la belle-sœur de Toorj donc les Adiriig pourraient décider de s'en prendre à Eej puisqu'ils ne trouveront personne d'autre sur qui se venger. Expliqua Gyrin d'un ton soucieux.

\- Pansy a dit que les Deriig ne veulent manifestement pas perturber Tsetseg qui refuse toute vengeance. Enfin, le vieux Adiriig tente de prouver son innocence au sujet de notre disparition donc il ne fera rien à ta mère sinon tous les soupçons retomberaient sur lui. Le rassura Batbold, même si, le mongol était maintenant inquiet lui aussi.

\- Je l'espère sinon c'est Eej qui risque de trinquer à notre place ou elle pourrait fort bien se retrouver seule.

\- Mais non tu verras. Insista son père pour rassurer son fils, même s'il comptait bien agir après le départ de Gyrin.

\- Aav tu me laisserai l'accueillir ici si elle restait seule au monde ? Demanda Gyrin.

\- Euh Gyrin ta mère a sa propre vie donc je ne sais pas si elle aimerait venir s'installer ici loin de son Bayeeg adoré et puis tu sais qu'elle devrait alors oublier la Mongolie pour toujours. Rappela Batbold.

\- Pansy a de la chance car elle a maintenant ses deux parents près d'elle même s'ils sont séparés. Moi en revanche, je ne peux plus voir ma mère. Déplora Gyrin.

\- Gyrin je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire...Tu es allé voir Dolgormaa ou pas avant de partir ? Interrogea son père mal à l'aise en songeant aux reproches indirects de son fils mais aussi les propos de sa propre mère sur son attitude égoïste envers son ex femme et Gyrin qui aurait voulu la suivre lors de la séparation.

\- Oui en fait, c'est Eej qui a demandé à me voir au début du mois et elle m'a également demandé d'emmener Naé.

\- Non ? S'étonna Batbold.

\- Eej se doutait que nous ne resterions pas encore longtemps en Mongolie donc elle a vraiment insisté pour rencontrer Naé aussi. Maman ne nous pas posé de questions précises car elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse lui soutirer des informations ensuite. Aussi, nous avons simplement parlé de tout et de rien ainsi que de Pat puis elle a enfin pu le voir en photographie.

\- Je ne le savais pas. Confessa Batbold.

\- Naé ne voulait pas te le dire donc nous avons gardé le silence sur cette rencontre. Affirma Gyrin.

\- ...

\- A la fin de notre rencontre, Eej s'est excusée auprès de Naé et elle m'a demandé pardon pour ne pas avoir su résister au lieu de partir. Maman nous a aussi donné de l'argent à chacun malgré mon refus car Eej a dit qu'un nouveau départ requiert toujours des gallions et des sacrifices. Notre mère avait vraiment des larmes aux yeux Aav parce qu'elle était consciente d'avoir non seulement perdu Naé depuis longtemps mais surtout que nous ne nous reverrions peut-être jamais plus tous les trois. Confessa Gyrin.

\- … (silence penaud de son père).

\- Je suis désolé pour tout Gyrin : je comprends pourquoi tu ne m'as pas invité à ton mariage après toutes mes erreurs mais surtout l'absence de ta mère par ma faute. Reprit Batbold au bout d'un instant.

\- Tu viendras bientôt nous voir promis et puis tu seras là quand je me marierai devant un chamane ou un officiant sorcier britannique. Le consola Gyrin.

\- Oui et j'espère que Dolgormaa pourra venir aussi. Affirma l'éleveur.

\- Aav tu as vraiment aspiré du tabac avarié ou quoi : tu n'as jamais voulu laisser Maman participer à l'une de nos fêtes familiales avant ? Demanda Gyrin incrédule.

\- Ce n'est pas ta mère la responsable de notre rupture mais moi donc il est temps que je l'accepte au lieu de continuer à l'éloigner de toi. Enfin, j'ai eu une conversation intense avec ta grand-mère Naara et Kenji qui m'ont fait comprendre bien des choses. Aussi, je te promets de te laisser accueillir Dolgormaa ici et même tous tes cadets s'ils ont besoin de se réfugier quelque part. Répondit son père._ »

* * *

Gyrin satisfait acquiesça tout en observant son père pas très vieux mais si seul avant de s'estimer bien plus chanceux que son géniteur car Ayleen et les enfants étaient avec lui. Toutefois, le mongol jugeait que son géniteur avait crée son propre malheur des années plus tôt en s'occupant exclusivement de sa fille au lieu d'aider sa femme déboussolée. En son for intérieur, Gyrin songea que son père n'était pas si différent de Parkinson finalement. Ses pensées furent cependant interrompues par les propos de Batbold :

« _ Je me sens vraiment gêné Gyrin : je ne savais rien sur Ayleen ou les enfants donc je ne vous ai rien préparé de spécial aujourd'hui. Mes deux nouveaux petits-enfants n'ont même pas reçu un beau cadeau de ma part pour Tsagaan Sar : quel genre d' **övöö** fait ça ? Protesta Batbold.

\- Aav tu leur as offert des jouets donc ils sont contents comme ça. Le rassura Gyrin.

\- Oui mais bon je tiens à me rattraper donc je vais organiser un grand dîner pour fêter ton mariage mais aussi l'arrivée de ta famille un de ces soirs. Insista Batbold.

\- Aav je t'en prie, ne cuisine pas sinon tu vas nous intoxiquer. Plaisanta Gyrin.

\- Je commanderai un repas aux elfes de ta grand-mère ou nous irons dîner au restaurant à Aviemore. _Le rassura Batbold. _ Maintenant Gyrin dis-moi tu es vraiment heureux avec Ayleen ?

\- Oui Ayleen est vraiment la femme de ma vie. Affirma Gyrin sincère car son épouse était devenue la seule sorcière importante à ses yeux.

\- Et tu es heureux avec tes enfants, tu ne regrettes pas de les avoir eu déjà grands ? Interrogea Batbold.

\- Je n'échangerai jamais Scott ou Crissy contre des nouveaux-nés : ce sont mes enfants à moi et je les aime. Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir eu un enfant dés son premier souffle pour apprendre à l'aimer. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Alors je suis vraiment heureux pour toi Fils et je te promets de t'aider à construire ta nouvelle vie. Bon, je vais déjà commencer en te donnant une partie de mon bétail puis tu auras ta dot quand je serais en mesure de te la donner. Déclara Batbold sincère et qui ne voulait pas utiliser l'argent d'un tiers pour offrir la dot promise à son enfant.

\- C'est gentil Aav mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Protesta Gyrin.

\- Non j'y tiens Gyrin. Laisse moi faire au moins ça pour toi. Insista Batbold.

\- Bon d'accord mais tu sais, ce n'est pas l'argent, ni le bétail qui me feraient le plus plaisir.

\- C'est quoi alors ? Interrogea Batbold.

\- Je voudrais que tu parle à Naé pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas me faire d'esclandres, ni de s'en prendre à ma femme à cause d'une crise de jalousie.

\- Mm, je pense que Naé sera peut-être surprise au début et elle risque d'avoir peur de te « perdre » car ta sœur est très possessive mais elle sera vraiment contente pour toi à la fin. Estima Batbold.

\- Je l'espère Aav car je ne veux pas écarter ma jumelle de ma vie mais je le ferai si elle se permet de critiquer ma femme ou la met mal à l'aise. L'avertit Gyrin._ »

Le sorcier expliqua à son père que Naé avait l'habitude de débarquer chez lui à n'importe quelle heure avant mais Gyrin n'était plus un célibataire donc il désirait préserver la tranquillité de sa famille. Le mongol confessa avoir toujours laissé sa sœur régenter sa Ger, néanmoins, ce temps là était fini car il avait construit sa maison pour Ayleen et les enfants. Aussi, Gyrin souhaitait simplement que sa jumelle accepte sa compagne sans poser de questions, ni tenter d'imposer son point de vue sur les choix de son épouse ou l'éducation des enfants. Le sorcier songea à un détail puis il demanda également à son père de convaincre Naé de l'innocence de Kenji qui ne se doutait vraiment de rien au sujet du mariage. Enfin, Gyrin ne voulait pas voir non sa jumelle s'en prendre à Pansy car sa cousine avait seulement respecté son désir de confidentialité.

Batbold acquiesça puis il affirma aller parler à Naé pendant que la petite famille se rendrait chez Odval et Naraantsuya. Le mongol resta ensuite sans voix face aux confidences de son fils sur le fait qu'Ayleen avait donné la potion ADN à la petite Cristina dite Crissy, même si, la fillette n'avait pas encore fait sa première magie à ce moment-là. La fillette le fit ensuite quelques heures plus tard mais aucun des deux adultes n'auraient pu s'en douter au moment de sa transformation. En son for intérieur, Batbold estima donc que sa bru devait vraiment aimer Gyrin pour prendre un tel risque car leur fille aurait pu devenir cracmolle. Il se promit aussitôt de tout faire pour la mettre à l'aise au sein de leur famille.

Enfin, l'éleveur donna des tonnes de friandises à ses petits enfants pour compenser l'absence de nombreux cadeaux, néanmoins, il affirma qu'**övöö** ne se présenterait pas les mains vides au chalet de Tata Pansy tout à l'heure. Au bout d'un moment, la famille se rendit chez Odval et Naraantsuya abasourdies mais sincèrement heureuse pour Gyrin. Les deux femmes firent de leur mieux pour mettre les nouveaux membres de leur famille à l'aise puis elles offrirent des friandises aux enfants et des broderies aux femmes.

* * *

_**Voilà la rencontre entre Batbold et la famille de Gyrin a enfin eu lieu. Qu'en pensez-vous et comment trouvez-vous la réaction de Batbold ou encore l'histoire mise au point pour couvrir Ayleen ? **_

_**Que pensez-vous de la discussion entre Batbold et son fils au sujet de ce mariage improvisé mais aussi leur passé ?**_

_**D'après vous, comment Naé va réagir ?**_

_**A bientôt ! **_


	100. La crise d'angoisse d'Hugo

**_Bonjour à tous, _**

**_Tout d'abord, mes pensées vont à toutes les victimes décédées et blessées durant les attentats de Bruxelles ainsi que leurs familles. Bon courage à tous les habitants de la Belgique et aux expatriés belges qui sont tous aussi touchés que ceux restés au pays. Franchement, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire comme pour les attentats en France, à Ankara au Mali ou ailleurs car il n'y a pas de mots pour exprimer la sympathie, la tristesse ou même réconforter. La barbarie est partout sans distinction dans toutes les parties du monde donc je m'interroge souvent sur le futur. _**

**_Je n'ai pas voulu publier ce chapitre avant mais maintenant il me semble que le mieux à faire pour aider d'une manière ou d'une autre est de donner un peu de distractions à tout le monde._**

**_Alors Bonne Lecture à tous, ce chapitre concerne Hugo mais aussi Ron et Hermione, ne croyez pas que je les ai oublié dans tout ça donc le centième chapitre est centré sur eux._**

* * *

Loin de là à Londres, Ron prenait son petit-déjeuner avant d'aller à son travail sous le regard d'Hugo mais surtout l'œil inquisiteur d'Hermione qui avait retardé son départ pour son bureau afin de s'assurer que son mari ne cèderait pas au caprice de leur fils. Effectivement, le petit garçon avait été invité à fêter Tsagaan Sar chez les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson tout à l'heure lui aussi mais Hermione refusait de le laisser manquer un jour de classe. Ron avait donc tenté de négocier en proposant à sa femme de laisser Hugo retrouver ses amis durant la pause-déjeuner mais Hermione refusait car elle craignait que l'enfant en profite pour sauter les cours de l'après-midi. Aussi Hugo était en train de bouder ce matin et Ron se rendrait uniquement en compagnie de Lily chez ses amis au moment du déjeuner.

Le sorcier ne disait rien de particulier ce matin afin de ne pas provoquer la colère de son épouse ou le dépit d'Hugo. Ce dernier tenta cependant encore une fois sa chance :

« _ Maman, j'ai seulement la gymnastique cet après-midi.

\- Tu vas en cours Hugo et c'est tout. Décréta sa mère.

\- Mais maman : je ne manque aucune leçon importante si je n'y vais pas cet après-midi. Insista Hugo.

\- Non Hugo, je n'entrerai pas dans ce cercle vicieux : tu commence par manquer les cours de gym aujourd'hui après ce sera le cours de musique puisque tu tu trouve que ça ne sert à rien puis tu finiras par louper les cours de math. Aussi, il n'est pas question de te donner d'aussi mauvaises habitudes. Répliqua sa mère agacée.

\- Mais Maman ! Protesta Hugo.

\- Non Hugo : j'ai dit que tu vas en cours et c'est tout. Insista Hermione.

\- Hermione, je pourrais peut-être l'emmener en Écosse durant sa pause déjeuner. Intervint Ron.

\- Non Ron : Hugo devrait ensuite partir en plein repas pour retourner en cours. Ce serait vraiment triste pour lui donc il ne vaut mieux pas. Trancha Hermione.

\- Mais…

\- Mais il n'y a pas de mais Ron : Hugo ira à l'école et c'est tout. L'interrompit Hermione agacée.

\- Hermione tu n'es pas obligée de m'interrompre quand je parle : tu parles de mon manque de finesse mais tu es aussi impolie que moi ! Protesta son mari.

\- Ron ! Hurla Hermione choquée.

\- Quoi ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ? Tu viens de m'interrompre alors que je n'avais pas fini ma phrase, ce qui est impoli. Claironna Ron.

\- Ron je t'ai interrompu seulement parce que ta diatribe ne sert à rien donc il est inutile de gaspiller ta salive. Pérora Hermione.

\- Ah parce que mes propos ou mon opinion ne comptent pas ? S'insurgea Ron.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça mais c'est inutile d'en discuter encore : Hugo va à l'école et c'est tout. Insista Hermione.

\- Bien ma chère : faites ce que vous voulez mais après ne venez pas vous plaindre si quelque chose ne va pas ! Bougonna Ron avant de se lever de table.

\- Ron reste ici ! Hurla Hermione.

\- Je ne suis pas ton fils mais ton mari Hermione donc je n'ai pas à t'obéir moi ! Répliqua Ron avant de se rendre dans la salle de bains._ »

* * *

Hugo inquiet observa son père quitter la pièce puis sa mère au teint soudainement cuivré car la jeune femme furieuse n'admettait pas un tel geste. La sorcière rejoignit aussitôt son époux sans se soucier d'Hugo en train de la suivre avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains avec grand fracas. Ron abasourdi posa son rasoir sur le lavabo et contempla sa femme qui reprit la parole :

« _ Tu ne t'en vas pas comme ça. Dit-elle.

\- Je dois me raser, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Nous n'avions pas fini de discuter donc tu n'avais pas à quitter la cuisine ainsi, ni à me parler sur ce ton. Insista Hermione.

\- Hermione tu as vu l'heure ? Il est temps que je me prépare pour aller travailler. Répliqua son mari agacé.

\- George t'attendra sans problème. Maintenant, nous devons régler la question.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Ron.

\- De ton manque de respect envers moi ou mes décisions. Affirma Hermione.

\- Hein ? S'insurgea Ron.

\- Tu ne lances pas une boutade avant de quitter la pièce ! Enfin, tu ne t'en vas pas tant que je n'ai pas dit que la conversation était terminée. Rétorqua sa femme.

\- Hermione : je suis ton mari et pas ton employé ou pire encore ton chien, alors tu n'as pas à me dicter mon attitude c'est clair ? S'emporta Ron.

\- Tu me manques de respect Ron !

\- Je ne te manque pas de respect mais toi oui car tu me rabaisses souvent ! Hurla Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Si : tu es même pire que Malefoy et toute sa clique réunie à Poudlard ! Insista Ron.

\- Quoi ? S'indigna Hermione.

\- Au moins je supportais ces babouins seulement en cours ou durant les repas à Poudlard mais ils ne venaient pas me faire chier jusque dans ma cuisine, ni ma salle de bains ! Déclara Ron agacé.

\- Parce que moi je te fais chier ? S'emporta Hermione.

\- En ce moment oui : je suis en train de me raser Hermione donc tu pourrais me laisser un peu tranquille non ? Explosa Ron.

\- Je peux même faire mieux : je peux m'en aller avec Hugo et retourner chez mes parents si c'est ce que tu veux. Menaça Hermione.

\- Hermione qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Paniqua Ron dont la colère s'évanouit aussitôt afin de laisser place à la peur, voire, la soumission. _ »

XXXXX

Le sorcier paniqué refusa de perdre sa femme ou son fils avant de supplier Hermione de ne pas partir sous le regard affolé d'Hugo. Le petit garçon en pleurs finit cependant par reprendre la parole :

« _ Maman arrêtes : Papa n'a rien fait de mal ! Dit Hugo avant de se remettre à pleurer de plus belle.

\- Hugo… Tu étais là ? Réalisa Hermione livide.

\- Oui et je ne veux pas te voir crier sur Papa à cause de moi ! Se lamenta Hugo désespéré.

\- Mais je ne crie pas à cause de toi. Tenta Hermione.

\- Si : tu cries sur Papa parce qu'il a tenté de m'aider ! Mais maintenant je ne veux plus aller à la fête, ni retourner en Écosse un jour si ça vous fait divorcer ! Déclara Hugo en larmes.

\- Mais non Hugo : je ne crie pas sur Papa à cause de toi. Insista sa mère.

\- Enfin, nous n'allons pas divorcer non plus. Ajouta Ron même s'il n'était pas certain que sa femme resterait toujours avec lui.

\- Les parents de mes camarades discutaient comme vous avant de divorcer ! Délira Hugo.

\- Hugo je te jure que nous ne divorcerons jamais ! Réitéra Hermione inquiète.

\- C'est à cause de moi ! Insista Hugo en larmes avant de se cabrer sous des soubresauts.

\- Hugo ! S'affolèrent les parents.

\- Ron nous devons le porter à Sainte-Mangouste ! Hurla Hermione tout en tenant son fils dans ses bras.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse le transporter dans cet état. Dit son mari terrorisé.

\- Alors fais venir quelqu'un vite ! Ordonna Hermione._ »

* * *

Ron se rua devant leur cheminée avant de contacter Sainte-Mangouste, sa propre mère, sa sœur Ginny, Harry par la poudre de cheminette avant d'utiliser son patronus pour avertir Pansy :

« - Pansy : mon fils nous a vu nous disputer et il est en train de faire un malaise ! Je crois que c'est une crise de panique comme les votre ! Venez tout de suite s'il vous plaît ! Implora Ron._ »

Le rouquin retourna auprès de sa famille en affirmant avoir averti l'hôpital, la famille et Pansy.

« _ Ron tu crois vraiment que c'est d'un psy dont il a besoin ? S'insurgea Hermione.

\- Je crois qu'il fait simplement une crise de panique Hermione donc Pansy saura gérer ça mieux que nous puisque les médicomages ne sont toujours arrivés ! _ »

* * *

Moins d'une minute plus tard, les Potter, Molly et Arthur paniqués arrivèrent avant de s'affoler devant les gestes incontrôlés d'Hugo ainsi que ses yeux dilatés. Harry affirma aller chercher le médicomage des aurors avant d'observer l'arrivée de Pansy. La psychomage observa les soubresauts d'Hugo puis l'agitation des adultes tout en s'approchant de l'enfant entre les bras de ses parents affolés. La jeune femme prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Ecartez vous Mrs Weasley et vous aussi messieurs s'il vous plait : Hugo a besoin d'air quand à vous Hermione desserrez votre étreinte.

\- Mais il risque de se faire mal si nous le lâchons. Protesta Hermione faiblement.

\- Non ne vous inquiétez pas : vous pouvez continuer de le soutenir mais desserrez seulement un peu votre étreinte sinon votre fils va paniquer d'avantage car il doit avoir l'impression d'étouffer. Expliqua Pansy.

\- … (obéissance d'Hermione qui observe ensuite les gestes de Pansy agenouillée auprès d'Hugo et en train de tenter de l'apaiser par ses propos).

\- Maintenant Ronald : soulevez lui la tête mais pas trop. Reprit Pansy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Ginny paniquée.

\- Hugo a une crise de panique : c'est impressionnant la première fois mais ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas grave. Dit Pansy.

\- Il ne va pas mourir ? Paniqua Molly en proie à l'hystérie en songeant à la mort de Fred.

\- Molly ! Protesta Hermione terrorisée

\- Non Mrs Weasley il ne va pas mourir mais je vous demande de sortir de cette pièce. Ordonna gentiment Pansy.

\- Mais c'est mon petit-fils ! Protesta Molly inquiète.

\- Oui je sais mais il a besoin de calme en ce moment Mrs Weasley donc votre agitation augmente son état de stress. Répondit Pansy tout en effectuant plusieurs pressions sur le corps d'Hugo pour l'aider à se détendre.

\- Maman viens : nous allons attendre dans le salon. Intervint Ginny.

\- Mais… Tenta Molly.

\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour aider Hugo et puis notre présence ne fait que déranger. L'interrompit Ginny avant d'emmener ses parents dans le séjour._ »

* * *

Les Weasley seniors sortirent en compagnie de Mrs Potter pendant que Pansy rassurait Hugo de son mieux par ses propos et ses massages sous le regard des parents et Harry :

« _ Hugo tout va bien : tu es en sécurité avec nous.

\- … (regard paniqué d'Hugo).

\- Tes parents sont là aussi et tout va bien. Insista Pansy.

\- Non… Articula faiblement Hugo terrorisé.

\- Si tout va bien. Reprit Pansy.

\- Ils… divorce… Insista Hugo avant de s'agiter de nouveau.

\- Non Hugo je te jure que nous ne divorcerons pas. Intervint son père paniqué.

\- Ton père a raison Hugo : nous resterons toujours ensemble ! Hurla Hermione.

\- Hermione ne criez pas sinon il s'agite. Dit Pansy.

\- ...

\- Tu as entendu tes parents Hugo : ils ne vont pas divorcer et puis tu es en sécurité ici avec nous. Reprit Pansy.

\- …

\- Voilà c'est mieux : maintenant tu vois ce petit objet Hugo ? C'est un inhalateur je vais le glisser entre tes lèvres puis tu vas inspirer d'accord ? Expliqua Pansy.

\- …

\- Voilà c'est bien Hugo, maintenant expire dés que j'ai retiré l'inhalateur. L'encouragea Pansy avant de lui retirer l'inhalateur.

\- …

\- Voilà maintenant tu inspire de nouveau mais sans l'inhalateur. Dit la psychomage.

\- …

\- Très bien._ »

Les trois autres adultes observèrent Hugo se reprendre petit à petit grâce aux gestes ou les paroles de la psychomage puis Ron redressa légèrement son fils encore affaibli mais enfin calme. Les parents écoutèrent les propos de Pansy adressés à leur enfant et ils aidèrent Hugo à se relever avant de la suivre à la cuisine La psychomage sortit alors plusieurs petits sacs en toile de sa malle ainsi qu'une balance portative. Hugo curieux l'observa peser différents ingrédients puis faire bouillir de l'eau dans la bouilloire d'Hermione avant d'y ajouter un filtre afin d'y déposer ses herbes. Ensuite, la sorcière la laissa infuser une dizaine de minutes.

* * *

En attendant la fin de sa préparation, Pansy rassura l'enfant de son mieux en lui posant des questions anodines sur son école, ses amis moldus, ses cousins et sa sœur. Elle lui montra également la photo de Snowy le nouveau chien des garçons puis Hugo s'illumina à la vue de l'animal avant de confesser ses regrets puisqu'il n'en possédait aucun. Il discuta de tout et de rien avec elle avant de s'interrompre seulement pour boire la décoction de la psychomage sous le regard de l'assistance dont les Weasley seniors rassurés par la vision de l'enfant de nouveau calme. Ensuite, la psychomage s'assit en face de lui afin de lui poser quelques questions :

« _ Hugo tu as eu peur de quelque chose tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te faisait peur ?

\- …

\- Ron, Hermione vous pouvez aller avertir mon mari que je rentrerai bientôt ? Vous pourriez aussi nous laisser mesdames et messieurs ? Demanda poliment Pansy pour leur faire comprendre de sortir de la pièce._ »

XXXXX

Après le départ des adultes, la sorcière lança un Assurdiato avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Personne ne peut nous entendre maintenant Hugo. Alors tu veux en parler ?

\- …

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire mais ça pourrait t'aider tu sais ? L'encouragea Pansy.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai : je suis malade pour faire des trucs de ouf comme ça ? Interrogea Hugo.

\- Non tu as simplement eu une crise de panique : ça peut arriver à tout le monde tu sais. J'en ai moi aussi parfois. Avoua Pansy.

\- Ah donc c'est pas un truc grave ? Demanda Hugo rassuré.

\- Non si tu apprends à te détendre et si tu surmonte ta peur Hugo.

\- Alors, j'aurais d'autres crises un jour. Estima Hugo.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai peur que mes parents divorcent. Confessa Hugo penaud.

\- Pourquoi tu penses qu'ils vont divorcer ?

\- Parce que Maman crie souvent contre Papa qui tient, qui tient mais il en a maintenant marre. En plus, ils se sont disputés par ma faute aujourd'hui et Maman a dit qu'elle voulait retourner chez ses parents avec moi. Révéla Hugo avant de pleurer de nouveau.

\- Hugo les parents disent parfois des choses qu'ils ne pensent pas quand ils se disputent. Je sais que ta maman ne veut pas partir car elle me l'a dit l'autre jour. Tenta Pansy avant de lui tendre un mouchoir.

\- Ouais mais elle crie tout le temps sur Papa ou elle s'en va au travail toute la journée et même le soir. Elle a crié à cause de moi aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi tu dis qu'elle a crié à cause de toi ? Interrogea la psychomage.

\- Je voulais venir passer la journée chez toi pour faire la fête mais Maman a dit non car je dois aller à l'école.

\- Cela me semble juste : tu peux venir cet après-midi après les cours. Dit Pansy.

\- Oui mais bon je n'ai que gym cet après-midi donc je pouvais manquer la leçon.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de manquer tes cours même s'il s'agit simplement du cours de gym. Rétorqua doucement Pansy.

\- Mouais, Papa a proposé de m'emmener chez toi pour déjeuner mais Maman a dit non car elle trouve que c'est dommage de me faire venir puis repartir une heure après.

\- Elle a raison Hugo et puis tu ne manqueras pas grand-chose durant ce repas car ce sera très long et même ennuyeux. Dédramatisa Pansy.

\- Ouais mais je vais manquer la fête ensuite.

\- Non : nous allons faire plein de choses seulement après le repas car nous n'aurons pas fini avant seize heures au moins donc tu ne manqueras rien avant ton arrivée. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Hugo.

\- Oui je te le jure. Maintenant tu veux bien aller à l'école ?

\- Mm, je dois vraiment y aller ? Tenta Hugo.

\- Oui ce serait mieux Hugo pour toi mais aussi pour tes parents : tu ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent ?

\- Non mais eux ils m'inquiètent et ils me stressent. Avoua Hugo inquiet avant de lui raconter les événements de ce matin.

\- Hugo, je ne peux pas te promettre que tout s'arrangera d'un coup de baguette magique mais ils vont faire de leur mieux pour régler leurs problèmes dés que la thérapie commencera.

\- Ton cabinet est prêt ? Interrogea Hugo empli d'espoir.

\- Oui.

\- Alors je te les envoie très vite car j'en peux plus : Maman crie, Papa dit rien et il est souvent tout seul. Mon papa est malheureux, moi aussi mais Maman je sais pas. Dévoila Hugo.

\- Je pense que ta maman est malheureuse aussi mais c'est dur de se parler et régler tous les problèmes d'un seul coup. Expliqua Pansy.

\- …

\- Hugo tu peux venir me parler quand tu le souhaites d'accord ? Proposa la psychomage.

\- Oui Merci. Dit l'enfant

\- Bon je vais aller parler avec tes parents.

\- Euh tu vas pas leur dire ce que j'ai dit hein ? S'inquiéta le petit garçon.

\- Non ça reste entre nous. Lui promit Pansy avant de sortir de la pièce._ »

* * *

Pansy allait entrer dans le séjour quand elle entendit les parents d'Hugo se disputer à voix basse. La jeune femme resta donc sur le seuil afin de les observer avant de noter qu'Hermione rejetait toute la faute sur son mari de nouveau soumis et manifestement contrit. Effectivement, Ron ressentait un profond sentiment de culpabilité car il estimait que ses cris avaient provoqué la colère d'Hermione donc il se considérait le seul à blâmer. En revanche, les Weasley n'étaient pas de cet avis mais ils n'osaient pas intervenir. Une minute plus tard, Pansy toussota pour attirer l'attention de l'assistance qui se tourna aussitôt vers le seuil. Hermione inquiète se précipita aussitôt sur elle :

« _ Comment va Hugo ?

\- Il va un peu mieux car la crise est passée. La rassura Pansy.

\- C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas du crier. Se lamenta Ron.

\- Tout n'est pas votre faute Ronald. Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Si ça l'est ! Insista Ron.

\- Non : Hugo est stressé par la situation depuis plusieurs mois voire, quelques années donc ce ne sont pas vos cris de ce matin qui ont déclenché sa crise de panique d'un coup à l'improviste. Il y a plusieurs facteurs qui se sont enchaînés. Insista Pansy.

\- …

\- Puis-je vous parler en privé à tous les deux ? Reprit la jeune femme.

\- Allons dans mon bureau. Proposa Hermione._ »

La Serpentarde acquiesça avant de permettre à Molly d'aller retrouver son petit-fils dans la cuisine à condition de ne pas trop le couver car l'incident ne devait pas être amplifié.

* * *

Elle suivit ensuite les deux époux dans le bureau d'Hermione tout en dissimulant son sentiment d'oppression dans cette pièce emplie de livres et parchemins à n'en plus finir puisque les librairies en bois sombres tapissaient tous les murs, sans compter les documents entassés l'un sur l'autre au point de boucher la fenêtre. Pansy observa Hermione allumer la lumière tout en estimant que ce bureau étriqué, austère était vraiment sinistre malgré l'absence de magie noire ou d'objets inquiétants.

« _ Comment pouvons-nous le soigner ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton soudainement professionnel et plus assuré après avoir pris sa place à SON bureau face à Pansy.

\- Je ne veux pas lui donner de potions médicamenteuses pour l'instant car Hugo n'a fait qu'une crise donc rien ne dit que cela pourrait se répéter ou se transformer en une crise chronique. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire pour éviter une nouvelle crise ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Et bien il faut que vous y mettiez du votre tous les deux. Dit la psychomage aux parents.

\- Je ne crierai plus. Promit Ron.

\- Je vais le laisser manquer l'école toute la journée pour qu'il aille à votre fête. Renchérit Hermione.

\- Ne faites pas de promesses que vous risquez de ne pas pouvoir tenir. Avertit Pansy.

\- Euh… Dit Ron penaud car le fait de crier comme au bon vieux temps lui avait vraiment fait un bien fou.

\- Moi je peux tenir la mienne donc Hugo va aller à la fête aujourd'hui. Dit Hermione.

\- Oui il viendra mais seulement après l'école comme vous l'avez dit. Précisa Pansy.

\- Pourquoi : je veux rassurer mon fils donc il peut y aller tout de suite ! Protesta Hermione.

\- Non Hermione : votre fils a eu une crise de panique c'est vrai mais elle était légère donc vous ne devez pas l'amplifier sinon Hugo risque de croire qu'il a quelque chose de grave ou il pourrait finir par tque enter d'en profiter pour satisfaire tous ses caprices. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mm, ce n'est pas faux. Reconnut Ron.

\- L'important quand quelqu'un a eu une crise d'angoisse c'est de le rassurer et de le remettre dans un contexte normal au lieu de le couver d'avantage, sinon, cela pourrait renforcer son inquiétude et lui faire croire qu'il risque une nouvelle crise. Insista Pansy.

\- Oui votre raisonnement est logique. Dit Hermione.

\- Donc que pouvons-nous faire pour l'aider ? Demanda Ron.

\- Hugo est inquiet en raison de vos désaccords. Vous vous souvenez de sa réaction lors de votre dispute à Aviemore ? Reprit Pansy.

\- Oui. Dirent les deux parents.

\- Il a entendu Hermione proférer des menaces tout à l'heure donc cela a renforcé ses craintes. Dit Pansy.

\- Je ne pensais pas mes propos ! Se défendit Hermione.

\- Hermione vous voulez vraiment sauver votre couple ou vous souhaitez reprendre votre liberté ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Non je ne veux pas divorcer de Ron ! S'exclama Hermione livide.

\- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas divorcer ! Insista Ron.

\- Alors vous devez le confirmer à votre fils mais aussi lui expliquer que vous vous parlez parfois ainsi à cause de vos problèmes et que vous allez tout faire pour les résoudre. Il est temps que vous deux appreniez à faire des efforts en sa présence mais aussi à entamer un véritable dialogue afin de comprendre ce qui ne va pas. Les encouragea Pansy.

\- Oui nous pensions venir vous consulter bientôt pour notre thérapie. Dit Hermione.

\- Très bien, que dites-vous d'un rendez-vous dés mardi ? Proposa Pansy.

\- A quelle heure ?

\- Quand êtes-vous disponibles tous les deux en même temps ?

\- Je pars plus tôt que Ron le matin et je rentre souvent tard le soir.

\- Moi je suis disponible à n'importe quel moment.

\- Bon mes enfants entrent à l'école lundi et ils veulent manger à la cantine. Voulez-vous venir me voir mardi durant votre pause-déjeuner ? Proposa Pansy.

\- Oui mais ça ne vous dérange pas de nous recevoir à une telle heure ?

\- Je mangerai avec mon mari avant ou après. Ce premier rendez-vous est une ébauche puis nous verrons au fil du temps si nous pouvons déplacer les suivants à une heure plus adaptée. Répondit Pansy.

\- D'accord.

\- Maintenant, je voudrais que vous réfléchissiez jusqu'à mardi sur vos vies mais aussi vos motivations pour entamer une thérapie. Je suis prête à me passer de déjeuner pendant dix ans s'il le faut mais seulement si VOUS DEUX vous êtes vraiment désireux de régler vos problèmes. Insista Pansy.

\- Oui dit Ron.

\- Oui, je crois qu'on ne peut pas continuer ainsi car notre fils est malheureux. Intervint Hermione anxieuse.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement pour lui mais aussi pour vous-même que vous devez entamer cette thérapie. Dit Pansy.

\- Vous croyez qu'on va s'en sortir ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui si c'est vraiment ce que vous souhaitez tous les deux. Répéta Pansy.

\- …

\- Hermione vous avez encore le cahier que je vous ai donné ? Interrogea la psychomage.

\- Oui mais j'ai déjà tout fini. Confessa Hermione.

\- Tenez. Dit alors Pansy avant de faire apparaître trois énormes livrets de mandalas sous le regard curieux de Ron.

\- Merci.

\- Et cela sont pour vous Ron. Rajouta Pansy en faisant apparaître trois autres livrets.

\- C'est très joli mais pourquoi devrais-je faire du coloriage ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Je sais que vous peignez merveilleusement bien mais ces mandalas permettent aux gens de se détendre et d'oublier momentanément leurs problèmes quand ils se concentrent sur ces dessins. Aussi, je voudrais que vous les utilisiez quand vous vous sentez sur le point d'exploser ou si vous êtes stressé. J'en donnerai aussi à votre fils Hugo puis nous verrons le reste plus tard. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Vous pensez qu'Hugo doit suivre une thérapie lui aussi ? Interrogea Ron inquiet.

\- Non pas forcément mais ce serait bien si vous faisiez attention à son attitude pour m'avertir si quelque chose ne va pas. Votre petit garçon est très stressé à cause de ses craintes donc il faut qu'il se détende un peu. Toutefois, ne le couvez pas non plus car cela produirait l'effet inverse. Conseilla Pansy.

\- Bon nous allons essayer.

\- Très bien alors je vous vois tout à l'heure Ronald puis vous irez chercher votre fils à l'école après les cours pour l'emmener chez moi comme promis. Enfin, j'espère que vous pourrez venir à un moment ou un autre Hermione. Conclut Pansy._ »

Les sorciers sortirent du bureau avant de retourner auprès d'Hugo qui discuta encore un peu avec la psychomage puis il se rasséréna face aux propos de ses parents. La sorcière lui offrit trois livrets de mandalas pour enfants avant de lui donner l'inhalateur en cas de besoin. Le petit garçon rassuré se sentit mieux pendant que Ron voulut régler les honoraires de la psychomage mais Pansy lui proposa de parler de ces choses plus tard. Les deux parents la remercièrent puis les Weasley seniors en firent de même tout en observant l'ex Miss Parkinson si différente de l'adolescente entrevue au cours de son procès. Ensuite Harry voulut raccompagner la psychomage en Écosse et la remercia également pour son aide. Entre-temps, Hermione s'excusa auprès de la guérisseuse de Sainte-Mangouste seulement arrivée maintenant, soit quelques secondes après le départ de Pansy.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que personne n'est choqué par l'utilisation du personnage d'Hugo de cette manière. Les crises d'angoisses existent vraiment donc cela peut arriver à n'importe qui et ce n'est pas très grave du moment que cela ne devient pas chronique. En fait, je pense que Ron et Hermione avaient besoin d'un électrochoc pour se motiver de nouveau. **_

_**Ce Tsagaan Sar est très mouvementé on dirait entre les présentations de la famille de Gyrin et les événements vécus par les Weasley. Quelques personnages manquent encore que ce soit dans la file des patients de Pansy mais aussi certains qui pourraient avoir des interactions avec Ron. Ensuite, je ne sais pas encore si j'arrête ici pour développer la thérapie dans la seconde partie ou si je laisse toute l'histoire ici. **_


	101. Bon Tsagaan Sar Naé

_**Bonsoir, la fameuse rencontre a enfin lieu entre Naé et Ayleen. Toutefois, il y aura également la révélation sur un secret de Batbold mais aussi l'entrée en sourdine d'autres personnages dont un en particulier qui risque d'influencer Ron durant sa thérapie ainsi que Blaise. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt ! **_

* * *

Après le départ de Gyrin, Batbold réfléchit longuement afin de trouver les mots justes annoncer la nouvelle de son mariage à Naé. Le sorcier était conscient de la possessivité de sa fille à l'égard de son jumeau qui ne cédait jamais à ses caprices contrairement à lui mais qui était toujours très présent pour elle. Toutefois, Gyrin passerait maintenant bien moins de temps avec sa sœur, néanmoins, Batbold comprenait le désir de son fils de partager ses moments de libre avec son épouse ainsi que leurs enfants. Durant leur conversation, l'éleveur avait également pris conscience des regrets de son enfant pour le départ de Dolgormaa dont Gyrin le considérait responsable. A présent, Batbold ne pouvait plus nier sa bêtise, ni son aveuglement au sujet de ses actes précédents.

L'éleveur poussa un soupir en songeant à son ex femme de nationalité mongole comme lui mais élevée au quartier chinois de Pékin où ses parents s'étaient installés et gagnaient très bien leur vie après avoir ouvert leur propre atelier de calligraphie. Dolgormaa avait donc effectué sa scolarité à l'école sorcière chinoise où elle obtint d'excellents résultats aux Aspics. Le jeune fille n'était cependant pas interne donc elle rentrait chez son père après les cours, ce qui lui permit de continuer la formation de calligraphe auprès de ses parents qui avaient commencé à lui enseigner leur métier avant même l'alphabet. Après ses Aspics, Dolgormaa reprit aussitôt la tradition familiale tout comme son frère.

Au bout de deux ans de dur labeur à l'atelier familial sans aucune interruption, la sorcière curieuse décida de passer trois mois de vacances en Mongolie Intérieure afin de découvrir ces terres seulement entrevues à travers les récits de ses parents et des expatriés. La jeune fille se rendit donc chez ses grands-parents avant de les suivre durant leur transhumance qui commença en Mongolie Intérieure avant de se conclure en Mongolie. Une fois parvenue à destination, Dolgormaa entrevit alors Batbold pour la première fois mais elle ne fit pas attention à lui au début. En revanche, l'éleveur nota tout de suite la beauté de la jeune sorcière avant de lui tourner autour...

A la fin, Dolgormaa accepta de visiter Oulan-Bator en sa compagnie puis de faire quelques randonnées à cheval ou encore de passer plusieurs soirées à jouer aux osselets devant le feu sous le regard vigilant de ses grands-parents qui veillaient sur elle de loin tout en se montrant indulgents face à ce qu'ils considéraient une simple amourette de vacances. Deux mois plus tard, les parents de Dolgormaa abasourdis reçurent cependant une lettre alarmiste de la part de la grand-mère qui leur révéla le désir de sa petite fille de se marier avec l'éleveur en septembre après la fin de la transhumance. Les deux sorciers inquiets rejoignirent aussitôt leur enfant pour la convaincre de rentrer avec eux mais ils ne parvinrent pas à raisonner leur fille tout en observant avec inquiétude le fiancé.

Les futurs beaux-parents du jeune homme conservèrent une attitude polie, néanmoins, Batbold comprit parfaitement leur dépit à sa vue puisqu'il ne souciait pas de la calligraphie, ni même de la culture en général et avait quitté l'école après les Buses pour s'occuper des bêtes de la famille avec sa mère. De plus, les parents de sa promise s'inquiétaient pour leur fille pas du tout habituée à la vie des éleveurs, ni les rigueurs de l'hiver mongol. Toutefois, Dolgormaa refusa de quitter Batbold et troqua donc ses pinceaux contre un seau afin de traire les brebis en compagnie de son mari après leur mariage. Les mois suivants, la jeune mariée s'était habituée tant bien que mal à sa nouvelle vie dans la Ger montée par Batbold quelques jours avant leur mariage, même si, elle regrettait parfois le confort de sa maison à Pékin. Ensuite, la naissance de ses jumeaux en janvier 1981 avaient effacé ses doutes ou du moins au début avant que le statut de Naé ne crée de gros problèmes au couple.

XXXX

Perdu dans ses pensées, Batbold poussa un soupir en se remémorant les reproches de Gyrin sur sa lâcheté car il n'avait pas aidé Dolgormaa face aux critiques des gens à partir de 1986 et il ne la protégea pas non plus de la jalousie maladive de Naé après l'annonce de la nouvelle grossesse d'Eej en juillet la même année. La fillette de cinq ans en voulait également à son père qui n'avait pas tenu sa promesse sur le fait qu'aucun petit frère, ni petite sœur ne verrait le jour tant qu'elle-même ne ferait pas de magie.

Effectivement, l'éleveur pensait respecter sa promesse au début mais son épouse et lui refusaient de rester sur un « échec » si leurs doutes sur la nature cracmolle de Naé détenaient des fondements donc ils avaient fini par décider de concevoir un troisième enfant. Afin d'éviter le risque d'obtenir un second petit cracmol, le couple avait donné toute la dot de Dolgormaa et une partie du bétail pour obtenir des potions Bébé même si rien ne pouvait leur garantir que ces potions ne pouvaient pas donner naissance à des petits cracmols. Ils n'avaient cependant rien dit à leurs enfants sur ce sujet après leur avoir appris l'arrivée du bébé.

Face à l'inquiétude de sa femme, Batbold minimisait la colère de Naé en parlant de jalousie enfantine et il ne prêtait donc aucune attention aux propos de sa fille qui s'en prenait régulièrement à sa mère en l'accusant de _lui_ _avoir volé sa magie_ _pour la donner __au __futur__ bébé_. Batbold continua de se voiler la face y compris au moment du départ pour la transhumance.

Ce jour-là, Dolgormaa monta sur son cheval puis Naé s'approcha pour caresser l'animal qui devint tout à coup incontrôlable avant de renverser la future maman. Le sorcier se rua au secours de sa femme inconsciente pendant qu'Odval allait chercher la guérisseuse. Grâce aux soins de la spécialiste, la sorcière ne perdit pas le bébé mais elle dut rester alitée plusieurs jours. Dolgormaa resta donc chez elle en compagnie de sa belle-mère pendant que son mari effectuait la transhumance avec leurs enfants. Une fois la jeune femme autorisée à se lever, Dolgormaa les rejoignit mais elle s'était rebellée devant ce qu'elle considérait un manque de réaction de la part de son mari qui n'avait fait aucune remontrance à Naé. La jeune femme s'en prit donc à son conjoint mais ce dernier excédé refusa de croire ses accusations sur leur fille chérie qui souffrait de nombreux troubles à cause de son probable statut cracmol selon lui et ne songeait aucunement à se débarrasser du bébé.

Toutefois, Dolgormaa ne l'entendait pas ainsi donc le couple commença à se disputer de plus en plus au sujet de la petite fille en raison de la méfiance de la sorcière envers leur enfant, même si, Naé affirmait n'avoir rien fait pour provoquer la chute de sa mère. Malgré les conseils d'Odval, le sorcier refusa d'écouter les lamentations de Dolgormaa car il ne voulait pas entendre ses accusations envers leur fille. Après leur retour chez eux en septembre, Batbold continua de fuir le regard des gens sous le prétexte de s'occuper de ses bêtes pendant que sa femme était contrainte de retourner sur les marchés d'où elle revenait en pleurs à cause des critiques sur Naé ainsi que les paris sur la nature du futur bébé avant de subir les remontrances de son mari qui refusait de la voir « pleurnicher ».

XXXX

En 1986, Dolgormaa donna le jour à Ana avant de trembler face au regard jaloux de sa fille à la vue du nouveau-né. La jeune femme inquiète en parla à son mari mais ce dernier nia totalement les faits. Au bout de deux semaines, Dolgormaa s'agita après la « chute accidentelle » d'Ana volontairement provoquée par Naé d'après elle mais Batbold refusa de la croire. La sorcière avait alors affirmé partir en emmenant Gyrin et Ana avec elle puisque la sorcière estimait que l'éleveur s'intéressait exclusivement au sort de leur première fille sans se soucier du reste de la famille. Batbold paniqué avait alors tenté de retenir son épouse non pas en parlant d'amour même s'il tenait énormément à sa femme, mais des droits du mari en cas de séparation. Effectivement Batbold affirmait la laisser partir si c'était son choix, néanmoins, Gyrin et Ana resteraient avec lui.

Dolgormaa avait décidé de rester avant de tomber enceinte de façon classique en 1987. Le petit Misheel vint au monde en 1988 puis Batbold s'estima comblé avec ses quatre enfants ainsi que son épouse. Toutefois, la maman s'affola à la vue des actes de Naé en 1990:la fillette était maintenant âgée de neuf ans ainsi que classée définitivement comme cracmolle par les membres de sa famille mais elle considérait toujours sa cadette comme une voleuse de magie. La maman resta ensuite sans voix à la vue de sa fille en train de secouer violemment sa petite sœur terrorisée tout en l'accusant de lui avoir volé sa magie puisqu'Ana avait fait sa première magie la veille.

La jeune femme demanda donc aux elfes de sa belle-mère de veiller sur Naé en attendant le retour du papa puis elle s'était réfugiée chez ses parents en Chine avec ses cadets en l'absence de Gyrin et Batbold partis chevaucher ensemble. Une heure plus tard, Batbold était rentré avant d'écouter les mensonges de Naé en pleurs. Le sorcier abasourdi avait alors tenté de ramener sa famille jusqu'à lui grâce au Rite du Sang mais il n'y était pas parvenu car Dolgormaa avait bloqué l'effet du rite sur Ana et Misheel. Enfin, sa propre mère en avait fait de même pour elle afin de la garder à Pékin puisque la jeune femme craignait de retourner chez son conjoint en raison de la fureur de Batbold qui refusait d'écouter ses explications à travers le réseau de cheminette.

A la fin, l'éleveur furieux s'était activé auprès du Magenmagot pour demander la séparation en dénonçant son épouse pour abandon du toit conjugal avant de réclamer la garde exclusive de ses enfants. Les membres du Magenmagot validèrent rapidement la demande de Batbold avant de lui accorder la garde exclusive des jumeaux. Par contre, ils refusèrent de cautionner les accusations d'enlèvement d'Ana et Misheel lancées par l'éleveur après la lecture du rapport du médicomage de l'ambassade mongole en Chine mais aussi le témoignage d'un psychomage envoyé sur place et qui suivait maintenant Ana, Misheel ou encore Dolgormaa en Chine. Effectivement les rapports des spécialistes démontraient parfaitement les traumatismes subis par les cadets à cause des agissements de leur sœur cracmolle ou encore le désir de la maman de s'éloigner du foyer conjugal uniquement pour préserver ses cadets de la fureur de Naé.

Au sein de leur société, les sorciers privilégiaient toujours leurs pairs par rapport aux cracmols. De plus, ils connaissaient aussi les rumeurs sur les circonstances de la chute de Dolgormaa durant sa grossesse mais aussi celles sur la jalousie de Naé envers sa cadette. Aussi, ils n'appliquèrent pas la loi cette fois-ci et n'accordèrent pas la garde exclusive d'Ana et du petit Misheel, ni des potions Bébé restantes à leur père abasourdi mais à la maman pour éviter le moindre contact entre la petite sorcière, son cadet et la cracmolle manifestement très jalouse. Batbold furieux réfuta tous les propos des deux spécialistes avant de s'efforcer de consoler Naé manifestement très perturbée par le départ de sa petite sœur et son petit frère d'après lui mais seulement en train de faire un caprice selon Dolgormaa.

Afin de préserver l'équilibre de son enfant, l'éleveur finit par prendre une décision draconienne malgré l'opposition de Dolgormaa puis il fit en sorte de faire oublier les cadets aux jumeaux grâce à un sortilège d'Oubliette.

XXXX

Dolgormaa accablée dut accepter sa décision et décida alors de rester chez ses parents en Chine plutôt que de rentrer en Mongolie. La jeune femme reprit donc sa place à l'atelier familial tout en attendant le bon-vouloir de Batbold qui lui accordait un droit de visite pour Gyrin de temps en temps. Toutefois, le sorcier refusait de laisser l'enfant se rendre en Chine de peur de ne pas pouvoir le récupérer ensuite si la mère parvenait à bloquer le Rite du Sang comme elle l'avait fait pour Ana et Misheel. La sorcière revenait donc en Mongolie le temps d'une journée afin de passer un peu de temps avec son fils heureux de retrouver sa mère pendant que Batbold voyait ses cadets en présence de ses beaux-parents puisque les enfants refusaient de rester seuls avec lui.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Batbold fulminait contre son ex tout en consolant Naé officiellement déclarée cracmolle en janvier 1991 après son dixième anniversaire. Accaparé par la détresse de son enfant préférée, l'éleveur se concentra sur sa fille au point de négliger souvent son fils Gyrin. Il s'efforçait également de ne pas trop penser à la petite Ana ou au petit Misheel en train de grandir loin de lui puisqu'il les voyaient seulement de temps en temps lorsque ses beaux-parents lui portaient les enfants.

En réalité, Batbold s'était déjà rendu compte de ce que subissait sa femme avant leur séparation puisqu'il avait pris sa place devant leur étal sur les marchés, néanmoins, le sorcier ne voulait toujours pas reconnaître ses torts envers Dolgormaa en 1991. Batbold agacé subissait donc les critiques de ses clients ou des simples badauds puisque tout le monde le considérait responsable du départ de son épouse manifestement martyrisée par Naé d'après les rumeurs. Les sorciers le critiquaient également pour son choix de garder une cracmolle à la maison au lieu de la placer dans un institut moldu pour préserver son fils de sa jalousie. Beaucoup de femmes lui reprochaient aussi son immobilisme au lieu de tout faire pour convaincre son ex de revenir au sein de leur foyer et annuler la procédure de la séparation. Il s'efforçait cependant de garder la tête haute tout en élevant Naé sans réaliser de négliger Gyrin qui souffrait de l'absence de sa mère. L'éleveur négligea également Ana et Misheel probablement blessés par l'attitude d'Aav...

XXXX

Revenu au présent, l'éleveur soupira de nouveau en songeant à sa bêtise monumentale car il était alors trop têtu à l'époque pour comprendre que sa femme, son fils aîné et ses cadets avaient besoin de son aide. Batbold regretta sincèrement son attitude puisqu'il n'avait pas soutenu son épouse, ni Ana justement paniquées par les gestes violents de Naé à leur encontre ou encore Misheel. Il était conscient que Naé n'avait agi par méchanceté mais à cause de ses troubles dictées par son désarroi face à la magie de sa fratrie ou son sentiment d'infériorité, néanmoins, le sorcier estimait maintenant qu'il aurait plutôt du l'aider à accepter son statut cracmol ainsi que sa petite sœur et son petit frère au lieu de la gâter à outrance pour amoindrir sa peine.

En son for intérieur, Batbold se reprocha sa dureté envers Dolgormaa qui prit la poudre d'escampette seulement pour sauver leurs cadets. Ensuite, l'éleveur songea de nouveau aux regrets de son fils, néanmoins, il estimait ne jamais pouvoir lui rendre une famille unie puisque Dolgormaa avait fini par se remarier avec un autre homme après la validation de leur séparation par le Magenmagot et le retrait du rite du Sang entre eux.

Après son second mariage, son ex était revenue en Mongolie afin d'ouvrir son propre atelier de calligraphie à Oulan-Bator dans l'espoir d'obtenir un droit de visite plus régulier pour Gyrin mais il n'en fut rien, même si, Batbold laissait son fils rendre visite à sa mère de temps en temps pendant que lui-même passait la journée avec Ana et Misheel à l'insu des jumeaux puisque Naé allait à l'école moldue et Gyrin à celle de magie.

Les années suivantes, Batbold s'était efforcé d'aller de l'avant tout en bougonnant contre tous et tout, notamment contre Bayeeg le mari de son ex. Effectivement, le médicomage était stérile et n'avait pas les moyens de se payer des potions donc il convainquit Dolgormaa d'utiliser les potions Bébé pour qu'ils puissent élever ses enfants ensemble. Afin de ne pas créer de scandale inutile puisqu'il n'en détenait pas la garde, Batbold ne dit rien mais il souffrait du fait de devoir s'occuper de ses cadets seulement durant le temps imparti comme les pères moldus divorcés. De plus, il ne disait rien au sujet des enfants à Gyrin ou Naé de peur de les choquer. En 1998, l'arrivée des jumeaux de Naraantsuya en Mongolie donna raison aux rumeurs de certains sur les « tares » des Panshriij puisque Batbold et sa sœur avaient eu un enfant cracmol chacun. Si l'éleveur s'efforçait de rester digne face aux regards en biais en public, il fulminait contre les gens en privé et se disputait régulièrement avec Ana durant leurs rencontres puisque l'adolescente lui reprochait ouvertement de privilégier Naé.

XXXX

Face aux craintes de son père de blesser Naé en lui révélant la nature de ses gestes, Ana excédée finit par ne plus vouloir le rencontrer après avoir su les préparatifs du mariage de Naé en 2008 où elle ne fut pas invitée, ni leur mère, ni le reste de la fratrie. Pire encore, la sorcière décida de se venger en n'annonçant pas son propre mariage à son père en 2009 puis Batbold furieux apprit donc par les rumeurs le mariage de sa fille avec un sorcier chinois avant de le suivre en Chine, ce qui représentait une provocation de la part d'Ana à ses yeux puisque le grand-père maternel de l'éleveur était mort durant la lutte des sorciers mongols contre les chinois pour la suprématie de l'un des deux peuples sorcier sur la Mongolie Intérieure annexée par la Chine moldue.

Batbold n'avait pas du tout digéré le choix d'Ana et accusa son ex de tous ses maux dont sa mauvaise entente avec Ana ou encore les choix bizarres de Misheel. Ensuite, Bayangar et Bayangal se vexèrent après le refus de leur père de dire enfin la vérité à Naé et Gyrin au moment de leur majorité. Aussi, ils s'éloignèrent de Batbold réduit au silence s'il ne voulait pas révéler ses conneries à ses premiers jumeaux. Batbold maudit alors Dolgormaa mais sa conversation de tout à l'heure avec Gyrin venait maintenant de lui remettre les idées en place. Aussi, il comprit enfin la raison de l'attitude de ses enfants qui devaient se sentir négligés comme Gyrin, pire encore, totalement dénigrés.

Batbold songea également aux reproches d'Ana sur son attitude envers sa mère puisqu'il n'avait plus fait de compliments à son épouse après quelques années de mariage, ni ne s'intéressait à ses calligraphies ou ses estampes. Ana lui avait également reproché de cantonner Dolgormaa au ménage de la Ger ou la vente de leurs fromages au lieu de l'encourager à chercher un travail dans un atelier de calligraphie en attendant de pouvoir ouvrir sa propre activité. En revanche, le second mari était un expatrié mongol installé en Chine qui n'hésita pas à retourner en Mongolie afin que sa femme puisse ouvrir son propre atelier de calligraphie. Batbold estima également que Misheel devait se sentir un pestiféré auprès d'Aav, Bayangar et Bayangal le détestaient et enfin leurs cadets étaient encore trop jeunes pour réaliser vraiment le gâchis crée par Papa.

C'était pour cette raison que l'éleveur avait estimé qu'ils seraient mieux en Mongolie auprès de Maman et _Super Beau-Papa Bayeeg_ plutôt qu'en exil avec lui donc il avait fait ses adieux à Bayangar, Bayangal, Sasha, Ghirgul et Misheel mais le sorcier avait pris soin de rappeler à ses cadets de lui envoyer un message en cas de besoin. Il avait aussi écrit à Ana pour lui affirmer la même chose. Certes, elle ne l'avait pas contacté directement, néanmoins, elle avait retenu le conseil puisqu'elle s'était adressée à Gyrin. Aussi, les propos sur le soi-disant abandon d'Eej par sa fratrie étaient probablement un stratagème pour que Gyrin reste tellement surpris par ce fait qu'il en parle avec leur père.

XXXX

Batbold se reprit avant d'analyser de nouveau les propos de Gyrin au sujet de sa sœur puis le sorcier estima devoir donner raison à son fils puisque sa jumelle avait ruiné leur famille à cause de sa jalousie maladive envers Ana censément coupable de lui avoir volé sa magie. Le sorcier s'attarda aussi sur les craintes de Gyrin et les trouva fondées, même si, l'éleveur s'était montré rassurant devant lui pour ne pas l'affoler. Effectivement, Batbold inquiet se demanda si le second mari de Dolgormaa conserverait encore le secret sur les origines des "gosses" pendant longtemps ou s'il ne finirait pas par révéler le pot-au-rose à l'un des deux clans pour sauver sa propre peau en échange. Après tout, Ana avait dit à son frère que « son père » et le reste de la fratrie risquaient de s'éloigner de sa mère en cas de danger. Batbold songeur en conclut que sa fille avait tenté de lui transmettre un message de manière indirecte à travers Gyrin puisqu'elle ne voulait plus le rencontrer depuis leur dispute.

Or, les cadets de Batbold courraient vraiment un grand danger si leur beau-père révélait leurs véritables origines à l'un des deux clans puisqu'ils était non seulement des membres de la belle-famille de Toorj mais aussi les cousins de Pansy donc ils devenaient une cible privilégiée en cas de vengeance de la part de leurs ennemis. Batbold inquiet décida d'en parler avec sa nièce mais aussi Potter afin de voir s'ils ne pourraient pas intégrer Dolgormaa et les enfants dans le programme de protection s'ils devaient fuir la Mongolie. L'éleveur inquiet aspira une bouffée de tabac pour se calmer mais ce geste ne lui procura aucun soulagement cette fois-ci. Pire encore, le sorcier se sentit soudainement très seul d'un coup à la vue de sa Ger totalement vide avant de songer qu'il aurait du la partager avec Dolgormaa s'il avait su la retenir.

Contrairement aux apparences, Batbold avait eu l'occasion de se remarier lui aussi, non pas avec une sorcière puisque personne ne voulait plus de lui dans le monde magique, mais avec des nomades moldues rencontrées durant la transhumance de ses bêtes l'été. Batbold ne s'était cependant jamais intéressé à une moldue plus de quelques jours car il ne tenait absolument pas à devoir dissimuler sa magie en sa présence, ni imposer une belle-maman à Naé qui refusait d'en entendre parler ou de voir son père lui donner des cadets. Le mongol finit cependant par se ressaisir et il écrivit un message à sa nièce en lui demandant de venir le voir dans deux heures avec Toorj mais aussi Potter si possible afin de leur parler d'un problème à l'insu du reste de la famille.

* * *

En attendant, il transplana dans l'arrière-cour du restaurant _La Rose __d'Écosse_ avant de sonner à la porte de service. Ensuite, Batbold emprunta l'escalier qui conduisait à l'appartement au-dessus du local. Une fois chez sa fille, il procéda aux salutations d'usage avec Kenji gêné de ne pas s'être rendu chez son beau-père plus tôt. Batbold le rassura car il était conscient que Naé attendait la visite de son frère et ne comptait donc pas sortir avant leur réconciliation. L'éleveur offrit plusieurs cadeaux à sa fille, son petit-fils et Kenji avant d'observer Pat qui s'était rapidement jeté sur ses jeux au bout de quelques minutes. Batbold prit enfin sa décision avant de lancer un Assurdiato puis il reprit la parole :

« _ J'ai vu Gyrin tout à l'heure.

\- Alors il n'est plus fâché contre nous ? Demanda Naé.

\- Non il n'est manifestement plus fâché même si Gyrin nous en veut encore à tous les deux. Dit Batbold qui prenait son temps pour lâcher sa bombabouze.

\- ça lui passera Aav. Dit Naé confiante.

\- Naé, je dois cependant t'annoncer quelque chose. Reprit son père.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aav : Gyrin a un problème ? S'inquiéta Naé.

\- Non : ton frère est maintenant très heureux depuis quelques jours. Répondit Batbold.

\- Mon frère est heureux : il a gagné à la _National Lottery_ ou quoi ? Interrogea Naé curieuse.

\- Mieux que ça Naé : Gyrin a enfin réalisé l'un de ses souhaits les plus chers ! Affirma son père souriant.

\- Il a enfin acheté une fromagerie ? Demanda Naé.

\- Naé : ton frère ne pense pas qu'à ses fromages ! Protesta Batbold.

\- Alors je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Aav. Affirma Naé totalement loin de se douter de la réalité contrairement à Kenji en train de se retenir de son mieux pour rester impassible tout en guettant sa réaction.

\- Naé qu'est-ce que ton frère désire plus que tout ? Insista son père.

\- Une femme et des enfants mais il ne les aura malheureusement jamais Aav. Décréta Naé.

\- Tu te trompes ma fille : ton frère a réalisé son vœu donc il va venir te voir tout à l'heure pour te présenter sa femme, ses deux enfants ainsi que sa belle-maman. Révéla Batbold._ »

* * *

Kenji dut planter ses ongles dans la paume de sa main pour ne pas s'esclaffer à la vue du visage de sa femme en train de virer au vert puis au rouge ou encore au blanc avant de prendre une teinte cuivrée. Naé s'efforça de reprendre ses esprit et reprit la parole :

« _ Aav c'est une blague de très mauvais goût aux dépens de ce pauvre Gyrin. Affirma la jeune femme.

\- Non ce n'est pas une blague Naé : Gengis Khan a écouté mes prières car ton frère s'est marié à Amsterdam l'autre jour. Gyrin est aussi devenu papa grâce aux deux enfants d'Ayleen à qui il a donné des potions ADN pour devenir leur géniteur. Annonça Batbold euphorique.

\- Aav tu as sifflé combien de bouteilles de vodka depuis ce matin pour me raconter des bobards pareils ? Insista Naé incrédule.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup bu Naé donc je peux t'assurer que c'est vrai. J'avais du mal à y croire au début mais Ayleen, Scott, Crissy et Fiona ne sont pas le fruit de mon imagination. Ils vont venir vous voir d'ici peu. Répliqua son père.

\- Mais c'est magnifique Oncle Bat : tu as une une photo d'eux pour nous les montrer avant qu'ils arrivent ? Intervint Kenji.

\- Oui Gyrin m'a donné une photographie de son mariage et il vous montrera les autres. En fait, mon fils a seulement celles prises par Pansy et sa famille pour le moment mais il m'a dit que le photographe moldu présent au mariage le contactera d'ici peu. Ensuite, Ayleen et lui choisiront les photos de leur album de mariage. Dit Batbold avant de montrer l'un des clichés pris à Amsterdam.

\- Ce n'est pas un photomontage ? Insista Naé livide à la vue du cliché.

\- Non Naé, le cliché n'est manifestement pas retouché donc nous avons maintenant une jolie belle-sœur et deux beaux neveux. Je suis vraiment heureux pour Gyrin, pas toi ? Reprit son mari._ »

* * *

Naé abasourdie observa la photographie où son frère rayonnant vêtu en moldu posait auprès d'une femme asiatique et deux enfants endimanchés. La cracmolle nota également les détails comme l'arche fleurie, le petit autel, le devant de la péniche ou encore le bouquet de fleurs. La jeune femme ébahie ne parvint cependant toujours pas à y croire. Pire encore, elle refusa d'accepter le mariage de son frère :

« _ Gyrin ne peut pas s'être marié en notre absence Aav ! Protesta Naé abasourdie.

\- Si Naé : ton frère s'est marié à Amsterdam sur une péniche moldue. Affirma Batbold.

\- Mais il n'a pas pu se marier sans nous, encore moins, sans moi sa sœur jumelle ! Insista Naé profondément choquée.

\- Ton frère devait être furieux contre vous deux Naé donc Gyrin a probablement agi en conséquence. Estima Kenji.

\- C'est de ta faute tout ça car c'est toi qui lui a dit que j'avais pris sa dot ! L'accusa Naé furieuse.

\- Naé tu baisses d'un ton car ce n'est pas du tout la faute de ton mari mais la mienne. Intervint Batbold.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Aav ? S'exclama Naé surprise.

\- Nous nous sommes disputés au début du mois Gyrin et moi puis je l'ai traité d'idiot qui ne s'était pas marié à cause de sa bêtise contrairement à toi. Ton frère s'est énormément vexé donc il a décidé de ne rien nous dire sur sa rencontre avec Ayleen ou encore le début de leur histoire. Affirma Batbold.

\- Ensuite, le coup de la dot a fini par le faire craquer. Estima Kenji.

\- Exact Kenji : Gyrin aurait probablement donné cet argent à Naé s'il avait su qu'elle en avait besoin mais nous ayons agi dans son dos, ce qui l'a blessé. Du coup, il a décidé de nous rendre la pareille en ne nous invitant pas à son mariage. Aussi, Gyrin a rejoint Pansy à Amsterdam puis ton frère a organisé son mariage moldu là-bas. Déclara Batbold.

\- Mais Gyrin doit fréquenter cette Ayleen depuis un mois seulement au grand maximum et encore ! C'est bien trop tôt pour s'engager ainsi ! Insista Naé inquiète.

\- Non ils ont simplement décidé de se marier très vite pour pouvoir vivre ensemble au lieu d'attendre les visites de l'un ou de l'autre en Australie et en Écossé en fonction du décalage horaire. Estima Batbold.

\- Mais ils ne pouvaient pas vivre ensemble ici pendant un an ou deux pour voir s'ils s'entendaient vraiment bien avant de se marier à l'aveuglette comme ça? S'étonna Naé.

\- Naé : tu rigoles ou quoi ? C'est immoral ce que tu dis ! Tonna Batbold.

\- Aav tu es toujours aussi rétrograde que bon nombre de sorciers : le concubinage ça existe tu sais ? Rétorqua Naé.

\- Naé : les sorciers sang-purs ne pensent pas comme nous ou les moldus. La plupart vivent encore comme au XVIIIe siècle. Rappela Kenji.

\- Ce sont des arriérés ! Déplora Naé.

\- Les autres sorciers sang-purs font pareil que nous ! Tes histoires de concubinage sont bien pour les moldus mais je refuse de voir une telle chose dans ma famille. Je n'aurais jamais porté ta mère dormir dans ma Ger sans être marié car c'est indécent ! Hurla Batbold très ferme sur ces choses.

\- Mais Aav tu fréquentais bien des moldues l'été après votre séparation donc tu te moquais bien du fait de ne pas être marié avec tes maîtresses occasionnelles… Protesta Naé.

\- Oui mais je ne les ai jamais emmené à la Ger car c'est celle que j'ai construite pour ta mère et moi. De plus, ces femmes ne comptaient pas donc il n'était pas question de souiller notre Ger par leur présence. Rappela Batbold.

\- ...

\- En tout cas, Gyrin pense la même chose que moi et sa belle-mère aussi : cette dame n'aurait pas non plus laissé sa fille s'installer ici sans une bague au doigt. Affirma Batbold.

\- Oui mais bon… Tenta Naé.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais : c'est ainsi et c'est tout. Je te signale que je ne t'ai pas laissé vivre avec Kenji avant votre mariage donc je n'aurais pas laissé ton frère le faire non plus. Enfin, Naraantsuya et moi aurions botté le derrière de Toorj s'il avait proposé à Pansy de vivre en concubinage en 2000 au lieu de l'épouser. L'interrompit Batbold car il était extrêmement ferme sur ce genre de choses._ »

* * *

Naé tenta de protester mais la jeune femme abasourdie fut priée de se taire par son père qui ne partageait pas l'avis de sa fille pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Le sorcier lui ordonna également de laisser son frère et sa famille tranquille puisque Gyrin était très heureux ainsi. La cracmolle révéla cependant sa méfiance :

« _ On ne connaît rien de cette femme, ni des enfants. Qui nous dit que cette Ayleen est une brave personne ? Rétorqua Naé méfiante.

\- Ayleen est vraiment une femme exceptionnelle car elle a donné l'ADN de Gyrin à la petite, même si, Crissy n'avait pas encore fait de la magie avant sa transformation donc ma petite fille risquait de devenir cracmolle comme toi. Franchement, ta belle-sœur doit aimer ton frère à la folie pour faire une chose pareille. Estima Batbold d'un ton admiratif.

\- C'est clair elle doit être vraiment folle de lui. Mentit Kenji convaincu que ce n'était pas l'amour mais l'envie de fuir Malefoy à tout prix qui avait conduit l'ex Mrs Malefoy à prendre un tel risque.

\- Mouais… Je demande à voir si elle est si bien que ça ou si elle veut seulement profiter de l'idiotie de mon frère qui a du croire que Tsagaan Sar était arrivé à l'avance à la vue de cette sorcière et ses deux enfants. Persifla Naé.

\- Naé : ton frère n'est pas un crétin donc Gyrin doit savoir ce qu'il fait ! Protesta Kenji.

\- Naé tais-toi : Ayleen n'est pas du tout intéressée par l'argent ou les biens de Gyrin ! Renchérit Batbold.

\- Aav : Gyrin était un vieux garçon avant son mariage donc il a un peu d'argent de coté. Qui nous dit que cette femme ne va pas le déplumer avant de l'abandonner puisque tout le monde sait que Gyrin est trop gentil ? Insista Naé inquiète.

\- Euh Gyrin n'est pas toujours gentil : je l'ai vu s'énerver quelques fois seulement mais ça m'a suffi pour comprendre qu'il peut être mille fois pire que toi si on le pousse à bout. Modéra Kenji.

\- Kenji a raison. Enfin, je peux t'assurer qu'Ayleen ne cherche pas un pigeon pour se faire entretenir puisque sa mère possède un petit élevage de moutons en Australie et la maison de son mari Brandon Mac Kintosh à Inverness ! Répliqua Batbold.

\- Alors c'est probablement une parente d'Archibald si elle s'appelle Mac Kintosh donc nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Renchérit Kenji.

\- Oui c'est son cousin car Brandon le papa adoptif d'Ayleen était l'oncle d'Archibald. Confirma Batbold._ »

Batbold résuma brièvement le récit de Gyrin sur son épouse abandonnée à l'orphelinat moldu d'Oulan-Bator à cause de l'idiotie de ses parents convaincus qu'elle était cracmolle. Ensuite, l'oncle d'Archibald s'était manifestement réconcilié sur le tard avec Fiona son ancienne flamme donc ils avaient décidé d'adopter une petite fille puisqu'ils ne se sentaient pas en mesure de s'occuper un bébé, ni de faire vivre une grossesse à la sorcière qui avait déjà dépassé la quarantaine depuis un moment à la fin des années 80. Ce couple avait alors rencontré Ayleen avant de l'adopter et l'emmener en Australie. La fillette heureuse vécut avec ses parents adoptifs et ne se soucia plus du reste pendant des années. Durant sa jeunesse, Ayleen avait commis une erreur en se mariant précipitamment avec un rustre avant de reprendre sa liberté seulement après la mort de son premier époux.

En raison de l'attitude de cet homme, les bambins n'en gardaient pas un bon souvenir. En revanche, ils s'étaient tout de suite attachés à Gyrin au point de prendre son ADN pour devenir totalement ses enfants biologiques. A présent, Crissy avait manifestement déjà oublié l'ancien Daddy et préférait son Aav. Scott semblait également heureux auprès de son papa. Enfin, Gyrin adorait visiblement son épouse manifestement très gentille même si elle semblait très timide ou réservée. Aussi, le couple avait décidé de ne rien dire aux Britanniques moldus et sorciers confondus donc toute la famille devrait corroborer leur récit sur leur rencontre en 2000 au mariage de Pansy.

* * *

Naé écouta le résumé de son père avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Mais tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre Kenji : comment cette femme peut-elle avoir oublié sa langue maternelle : tu n'as pas oublié l'anglais et Pansy non plus ! Protesta Naé méfiante.

\- Ayleen a quitté la Mongolie durant son enfance donc c'est normal qu'elle ai oublié le mongol puisqu'elle s'est retrouvée dans un univers totalement étranger. Expliqua Kenji.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'un enfant peut oublier sa langue maternelle ? Insista Naé encore en proie au doute.

\- Bien entendu : pourquoi tu crois que j'insiste pour parler en mongol avec Pat depuis notre arrivée ici alors que je parlais seulement en anglais avec lui à la maison à Altaï ? Rétorqua Kenji.

\- J'en sais rien. Dit sa femme.

\- Je fais ça pour que notre fils n'oublie pas le mongol puisqu'il parlera seulement anglais à l'école ou chez ses amis plus tard. Aussi, comment veux-tu qu'Ayleen se souvienne de sa langue maternelle si elle s'est retrouvée en Australie sans personne capable de lui parler en mongol ? Insista le cracmol.

\- Mais comment Gyrin a connu cette femme ? Demanda Naé songeuse.

\- Archibald a du les présenter. Estima Kenji tout en se demandant ce que sa sœur avait inventé pour justifier l'arrivée des trois victimes de Malefoy dans leur vie.

\- En fait c'est Pansy qui les a présenté. Apparemment, ton père connaissait déjà très bien Fiona : ils étaient à Serpentard ensemble. Affirma Batbold à Kenji

\- Mais toi tu ne la connais pas Kenji ? Demanda Naé surprise.

\- Euh, je ne m'en souviens pas… Tenta Kenji pris au dépourvu.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir Kenji car Fiona s'est installée partie en Australie depuis longtemps. Aussi, ton père l'a revue seulement durant une soirée écossaise chez des sorciers. C'est à ce moment-là que Pansy et Ayleen ont sympathisé. Intervint Batbold gêné et un peu peiné pour son beau-fils.

\- Ah oui : le Vieux emmenait souvent ma sœur dans des soirées y compris chez des sorciers écossais comme les Mac Nair, les Mac Millan, les Mac Laggen, les Mac Farlane, les Mac Kleen ou autres. Dit aussitôt Kenji pour couvrir sa sœur.

\- C'est ça : le nom de jeune fille de Fiona est Mac Nair ! Spécifia Batbold._ »

* * *

Sa fille acquiesça, néanmoins, elle n'était pas totalement convaincue par toute cette histoire. De plus, Naé était vraiment tiraillée par la jalousie ainsi que l'inquiétude car son frère semblait la délaisser pour Pansy manifestement devenue sa confidente donc elle finit par reprendre la parole :

« _ Pourquoi mon frère a demandé à Pansy de lui servir de témoin au lieu de me le demander à moi sa propre sœur ? Protesta Naé inquiète.

\- Gyrin a probablement choisi Pansy comme témoin car c'est elle qui lui a présenté Ayleen. Intervint Kenji.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas sa sœur ! Insista Naé jalouse.

\- Je te rappelle que Gyrin était vexé contre ton père et toi donc il a du décider de se marier à Amsterdam chez les moldus à notre insu pour vous punir tous les deux. Insista Kenji.

\- Oui c'est ça. Confirma Batbold.

\- J'aurais du le rejoindre à Amsterdam au lieu de t'écouter quand tu me disais de rester ici et d'attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas ! Lui reprocha Naé blessée.

\- Euh, Naé j'ai senti que ton frère était encore très en colère contre toi quand je l'ai eu au téléphone lorsqu'ils étaient à Rotterdam. Aussi, je pense que Gyrin t'aurait mise à la porte ou plutôt jetée dans l'un des canaux d'Amsterdam si tu t'étais présentée à son mariage. Estima Kenji.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Naé choquée.

\- Oui il était vraiment furieux donc vous vous seriez seulement disputés si tu étais allée le voir puis tu aurais gâché son mariage. A présent, Gyrin ne penserait pas à venir te souhaiter un bon Tsagaan Sar aujourd'hui mais à te renier pour le restant de ses jours si tu avait gâché son mariage car Gyrin a attendu très longtemps avant de pouvoir se marier. Insista Kenji en bon Parkinson.

\- Mais il m'a exclu de son mariage : c'est grave ! Dit Naé blessée.

\- Naé : tu l'as blessé toi aussi en lui volant son argent donc Gyrin a probablement voulu se venger en te blessant d'avantage car il savait que ton exclusion à son mariage te ferait très mal. En fait Gyrin a juste appliqué la loi du Talion comme disent les moldus. Estima Kenji.

\- Gyrin est comme votre mère, votre sœur Ana ou vos cadets là-dessus : ils sont gentils mais ils peuvent de montrer extrêmement durs si tu as le malheur de les blesser ou les gruger. Ensuite, ils te laissent seulement tes yeux pour pleurer. Affirma Batbold en toute connaissance de cause puisqu'Ana ne lui parlait plus .

\- Je me fous des autres mais Gyrin est mon frère donc il ne devait pas m'exclure comme ça ! Protesta sa fille.

\- Oui tu es sa sœur mais tu lui as bien piqué ses 5000 gallions. Rappela Kenji.

\- Mon jumeau ne veut plus de moi. Se lamenta Naé qui songea seulement au risque de perdre son frère selon elle mais pas à ses propres gestes.

\- Mais non puisqu'il va venir te voir tout à l'heure et puis Gyrin nous invitera à son mariage sorcier. Tu seras donc probablement son témoin à ce moment-là. La consola Batbold._ »

* * *

Naé ne fut pas convaincue par les propos rassurant de son père puis elle songea haineusement à cette Ayleen qui voudrait probablement accaparer Gyrin. La jeune femme anxieuse reprit donc la parole :

« _ J'ai peur que cette Ayleen ne m'éloigne de Gyrin maintenant. Dit Naé inquiète.

\- Non Ayleen ne fera jamais rien de ce genre mais tu dois cependant respecter l'intimité de ton frère et sa femme. Répliqua son père.

\- Bien entendu : je ne vais pas débarquer dans leur chambre à coucher quand même ! Protesta Naé.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça mais du fait que tu dois respecter le désir de ton frère de passer du temps avec les siens en toute tranquillité. Enfin, il veut rester discret sur le passé de sa famille donc ne cherche pas à interroger sa femme ou les enfants sur leur ancienne vie. Expliqua Batbold.

\- Mais Aav : nous ne savons rien sur cette famille, tu n'as pas peur que Gyrin se soit fait avoir ? Demanda Naé inquiète.

\- Naé : arrête de dire des bêtises dictées par ta jalousie sinon tu vas perdre ton frère de manière définitive si tu continue comme ça. Estima Kenji.

\- Hein ? S'exclama Naé.

\- Gyrin t'adore mais je pense que tu dois le laisser un peu tranquille pour le moment car il souhaite probablement vivre ses premiers moments en famille en toute intimité sans toi au milieu. Affirma Kenji.

\- Et moi alors je ne compte plus ? S'insurgea Naé.

\- Tu es sa sœur Naé donc tu iras le voir de temps en temps ou nous l'inviterons chez nous. Ainsi, tu pourras passer un peu de temps avec lui mais pas plus. A présent, il est temps que tu coupe le cordon avec ton frère. Estima Kenji.

\- Hem, tu ne peux pas me dire ça car tu passe beaucoup de temps avec ta sœur toi aussi ! Protesta Naé.

\- Oui mais seulement quand elle n'est pas occupée et si Toorj ou toi n'avez pas besoin de nous. Répliqua Kenji.

\- Tu étais souvent chez ta sœur avant notre départ de la Mongolie. Rappela Naé.

\- Oui mais souviens toi que ma jumelle était alors seule après le départ de son mari donc elle avait besoin d'aide. A présent, les choses sont différentes puisque Toorj est revenu au bercail. Répliqua Kenji.

\- Tu fais comme tu veux pour ta sœur mais MOI je continuerai à aller chez mon frère autant que je veux quoique sa femme en dise. Rétorqua sa femme jalouse.

\- Naé : ton frère est marié donc tu ne dois plus t'incruster chez lui, ni critiquer sa femme ou t'en prendre à elle sinon il ne te le pardonnera pas. L'avertit Batbold.

\- Depuis quand une étrangère doit me dicter ma conduite chez MON frère ? S'offusqua Naé.

\- Ce n'est pas une étrangère mais SON ÉPOUSE Naé donc tu dois la respecter ! Hurla Batbold.

\- Mais… Tenta Naé.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais : c'est ainsi que vont les choses un point c'est tout. Moi-même, je n'aurais jamais laissé Naraantsuya dicter sa loi à ta mère ou lui imposer ses idées dans notre Ger si ma sœur habitait près de chez nous durant mon mariage ! Tu comprends ça ou non ? Demanda Batbold.

\- Tu n'aimerais pas voir Pansy débarquer à tout va chez nous et t'imposer ses trucs non ? Renchérit Kenji.

\- Non. Reconnut la jeune femme de mauvaise grâce. _ »

* * *

Le père et la fille discutèrent un moment puis Batbold finit par pousser un soupir à la vue de l'hostilité de Naé avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Naé tu te rends compte que ton attitude pourrait ruiner le mariage de Gyrin ou te faire perdre ton frère ? Insista son père préoccupé en songeant que Naé avait déjà perdu sa mère et ses cadets.

\- Tu crois ? S'étonna Naé.

\- Naé : ton père te laisse faire tous tes caprices et moi aussi mais ton frère t'en voudrait à mort si sa femme finissait par le quitter à cause de tes simagrées. Renchérit Kenji.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères : mon frère a déjà rompu avec des sorcières ou des moldues puis il s'en est toujours remis ? S'étonna Naé.

\- Oui mais ces femmes n'étaient pas son épouse donc il serait très malheureux si Ayleen le quittait à cause de tes caprices. Estima Kenji lucide sur le fait que l'ex Mrs Malefoy n'était pas amoureuse de Gyrin . De plus, Malefoy ne pouvait plus rien contre elle à présent qu'Astoria et ses enfants détenaient une nouvelle identité. Aussi, la sorcière pourrait fort bien quitter son second mari sans problèmes si Naé lui cherchait des noises.

\- Naé s'il te plaît écoute Kenji car notre famille est déjà éclatée à cause de notre séparation à ta mère et moi donc je ne veux pas te voir ruiner le peu de liens qui nous restent à cause de ta jalousie. Tenta Batbold qui n'osait toujours pas révéler les problèmes causés par la jalousie de sa fille des années plus tôt.

\- Bon je te promets d'accueillir la famille de Gyrin avec un grande sourire, de ne pas poser de questions et de ne pas squatter chez eux. C'est bon comme ça ? Conclut Naé agacée._ »

Son père satisfait acquiesça puis Kenji affirma sortir un instant afin d'aller acheter quelques cadeaux pour les enfants mais aussi leur maman et la grand-mère maternelle.

* * *

De son coté, Pansy était retournée chez son père qui avait offert des écharpes réalisées au tricotin à tous les membres de la famille de la jeune femme mais aussi une mangeoire extérieure artisanale pour sa fille. Le sorcier n'avait pas eu le temps d'en construire plus de deux (la seconde étant réservée à la famille de Kenji) mais il était très satisfait par la joie évidente de Pansy face à la sienne. Toorj surpris admira l'ouvrage de son beau-père très simple mais ingénieux. Patrick affirma pouvoir en fabriquer de plus jolies plus tard avant de contempler avec attention les deux perruches ondulées ainsi que de la volière offertes par sa famille. Le vieil homme voulut aussitôt s'approcher avant de les contempler à travers les barreaux pendant que les deux époux lancèrent de nombreux sorts pour apaiser les volatiles mais aussi les protéger en délimitant un périmètre de sécurité. Ainsi, les perruches pourraient voler dans le jardin sans risquer de se faire manger par un chat, ni agresser par d'autres animaux.

Ensuite, Patrick fit ouvrir la cage par Toorjii avant de tenter d'attirer les deux oiseaux sous le regard curieux de ses petits enfants. Entre-temps, Pansy surprise sortit un instant pour recevoir un message de la part de son oncle dont elle avait reconnu l'aigle en train de cogner sur la baie vitrée. Elle lut son message puis en fit part à son mari qui contacta Potter. Ce dernier promit au couple de venir tout à l'heure pendant que Pansy félicitait son père car la première perruche était déjà sur l'un de ses doigts. Patrick affirma l'appeler _Freedom_ et la seconde _Hope _puisqu'il était enfin libre mais surtout auprès de sa famille. Son attention retourna ensuite sur ses nouveaux oiseaux et il se promit de leur apprendre quelques tours afin de pouvoir les montrer aux enfants. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Pansy ouvrit la porte à la famille de Gyrin qui avait transplané derrière la maison afin de saluer le vieil homme. Après l'échange des présents, Crissy posa de nombreuses questions au sorcier sur les oiseaux. Devant l'émerveillement de sa fille, Gyrin songea à lui offrir une perruche à son anniversaire si son épouse était d'accord.

Trois quart d'heures plus tard, le sorcier accepta la proposition de sa cousine désireuse de les emmener en mini van jusque chez son frère au centre-ville afin de faire découvrir lentement la ville moldue aux enfants et Ayleen en plein jour puisqu'ils avaient seulement vus la boutique d'Archibald pour le moment. Les deux cousins profitèrent du trajet pour se garer devant plusieurs endroit s afin de montrer l'école primaire à Scott curieux puis la pâtisserie de Naé pas encore ouverte, la brasserie, le pub et la boutique de Pansy. C'est devant cette dernière qu'ils rencontrèrent Kenji en train de sortir du local avec de nombreux sacs dans les main. Le cracmol s'était rhabillé à la moldue pour sortir et s'approcha aussitôt du véhicule afin de saluer tout le monde.

Si Ayleen resta stupéfaite par la corpulence du jumeau de son amie plus maigre qu'une baguette, en revanche, elle resta agréablement surprise la gentillesse sincère de Kenji. Ses deux enfants intimidés furent également rapidement à l'aise en présence du cracmol qui les traita aussitôt comme ses neveux sans se soucier du reste. Kenji affirma que Naé les attendait avec impatience puisque Batbold les avait prévenu. Il traita ensuite Gyrin hilare de cachottier avant de complimenter Ayleen pour sa beauté mais aussi celle des deux enfants. Durant la conversation, Fiona nota les bonnes manières de Kenji puis le cracmol finit par monter en voiture pour les accompagner jusque chez lui. Il discuta joyeusement avec tout le monde pendant tout le trajet après avoir averti Naé de leur arrivée imminente. Une fois parvenu à destination, Kenji demanda cependant à la famille d'attendre quelques minutes dans le mini van afin qu'il puisse se changer et les accueillir à la mongole pour Tsagaan Sar.

* * *

Pansy aurait voulu partir, néanmoins, un regard paniqué d'Ayleen l'incita à rester. Après le départ de Kenji, les sorciers patientèrent donc dans la voiture quelques instant. Gyrin nota l'agitation d'Ayleen avant de lancer un Assurdiato afin de parler entre eux pendant que les enfants discutaient avec Pansy et Fiona :

« _ Tout va bien Ayleen ?

\- Oui je suis juste un peu nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer votre sœur. Avoua Ayleen consciente que c'était la seule personne qui risquait de manifester de l'hostilité à son égard en raison de sa jalousie envers Gyrin.

\- Vous verrez que tout ira bien : toute la famille vous adore donc vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire.

\- Mm, j'ai cru cependant comprendre que tout le monde a peur de la réaction de votre sœur. Modéra Ayleen.

\- Oui c'est vrai que ma sœur est un peu excessive parfois. Reconnut Gyrin.

\- Que faisons-nous si votre jumelle ne m'accepte pas, ni les enfants ? S'inquiéta Ayleen.

\- Nous repartons tout de suite chez nous car je ne la laisserai absolument pas s'en prendre à vous, ni aux enfants. La rassura Gyrin soudainement plus sérieux.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous créer de problèmes avec elle, ni risquer de me disputer avec vous au sujet de votre sœur. Dit Ayleen emplie d'appréhension.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Ayleen : j'adore ma sœur, cependant, je me suis enfin rendu compte jusqu'où son avidité peut la mener après son geste de l'autre jour. Aussi, je vous croirai vous et uniquement vous mais pas elle en cas de conflit entre vous deux même en mon absence. Déclara Gyrin.

\- Vous me croirez seulement moi, même si, nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment ? S'étonna Ayleen.

\- Oui, Ayleen : car vous êtes mon épouse. Affirma Gyrin sincère.

\- C'est étrange pour moi de voir un homme prendre la défense de son épouse vous savez : j'avais plutôt l'habitude du contraire avant quand mon ex belle-mère n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Avoua Ayleen.

\- Je ne peux pas juger votre ex mais beaucoup d'hommes défendent leurs épouses eux aussi. Enfin, je sais ce que c'est quand une femme n'est pas aidée par son mari face aux attaques des autres après avoir vu ce que ma mère subissait donc je ne veux pas faire les même erreurs. Avoua Gyrin.

\- Ce ne devait pas être facile que ce soit pour elle ou pour vous. Dit Ayleen.

\- Non donc je comprends la décision de ma mère : elle voulait m'emmener avec elle vous savez mais mon père ne le lui a pas permis. Expliqua Gyrin.

-J'espère que vous la retrouverez un jour. D'ailleurs, nous l'accueillerons chez nous si elle en a besoin. Dit Ayleen car Gyrin lui avait déjà parlé de son inquiétude.

\- Merci Ayleen.

\- De rien c'est normal Gyrin vous êtes mon mari et c'est votre maman. _ Dit Ayleen sans arrières-pensées. _ Au fait, nous avons parlé de Naé et Ana mais pas du reste de votre fratrie ?

\- J'ai une autre petite sœur qui s'appelle Ghirgul puis quatre frères: Misheel, Bayangal, Bayangar et Sasha.

\- Vous vous entendiez bien avec eux ? Interrogea Ayleen.

\- En fait, je m'entends bien avec Misheel et Ana car nous n'avons pas une grande différence d'âge. Par contre, c'est un peu plus compliqué avec Bayangar et Bayangal car ils ont vingt-quatre ans donc nous avons treize ans de différence. Enfin, ils sont plutôt froids comme leur père ou encore Ghirgul: ils ne parlent pas beaucoup non plus donc c'est dur de savoir ce qu'ils pensent. Enfin,Sasha est très marrant quand il veut. Par contre, j'avoue ne pas comprendre l'attitude de Misheel et Sasha qui adorent notre mère donc comment peuvent-il songer à l'abandonner ? Confessa Gyrin.

\- Peut-être que toute votre fratrie finira par rester avec votre mère si jamais elle doit se cacher.

\- Je l'espère mais les jumeaux sont ambitieux comme leur père en son temps donc je les vois très mal renoncer à leur carrière pour se cacher avec ma mère en cas de besoin. Aussi, ils pourraient fort bien l'abandonner. Dit Gyrin inquiet.

\- Vous pensez que vos frères Misheel et Sasha ou encore Ghirgul le feront également ?

\- D'après Ana, c'est possible : Sasha n'a que quinze ans et demi donc c'est encore un gamin et il a probablement peur. Aussi, je peux comprendre son attitude. Je ne sais jamais ce que pense Ghirgul donc ses agissements restent un mystère pour moi. Par contre, l'attitude de Misheel me surprend car ma mère l'accepte vraiment pour ce qu'il _hem_ ce qu'elle est contrairement à mon père et mon beau-père. Dit Gyrin.

\- J'avoue ne pas comprendre : Misheel est un homme ou une femme ? Demanda Ayleen.

\- En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment comment définir Misheel qui a un corps d'homme mais se sent une femme. Avoua Gyrin un peu inquiet de la réaction de son épouse.

\- Ah : il n'a pas encore vraiment défini son identité. Dit simplement Ayleen.

\- En fait si : Misheel a d'abord tenté de se comporter en homme pendant longtemps que ce soit en fréquentant des femmes ou des gays mais cela ne lui convient pas. Misheel voudrait donc changer de corps et être courtisée par un homme en tant que femme. Expliqua Gyrin

\- Oh ce doit être dur pour Misheel de vivre ainsi : il devrait prendre une potion dans ce cas afin de devenir complètement femme. Suggéra Ayleen qui connaissait l'existence de potions capable de modifier radicalement le corps du sorcier ou la sorcière grâce à un changement de chromosomes. Ainsi le chromosome Y pouvait devenir X ou le second X devenait un Y par magie avant de changer totalement la personne.

\- Oui ce serait le mieux mais mon beau-père ne veut pas.

\- Ah. Déplora Ayleen.

\- Mon beau-père préférerait que Misheel reste un homme donc il a tenté de lui présenter des sorciers homosexuels dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui arranger un mariage, cependant, Misheel n'est pas gay donc mon frère ne veut pas se marier avec ces types. Dit Gyrin soulagé de constater la bienveillance de sa femme sur ces choses.

\- Mais votre mère soutient Misheel si j'ai bien compris ?

\- Oui mais vous connaissez probablement mieux le problème que moi au sujet de la suprématie des maris. C'est donc mon beau-père qui tient les cordons de la bourse familiale, même si, ma mère travaille et gagne son propre argent grâce à son atelier de calligraphie. Enfin, mon père ne veut pas non plus aider Misheel à acheter la fameuse potion. Déplora Gyrin.

\- Mm, je comprends tout à fait donc ce ne doit pas être facile pour votre mère ou Misheel de trouver l'argent nécessaire car le prix de la potion est très élevée. Estima Ayleen.

\- Exact : Misheel s'est alors renseigné au sujet des techniques moldues mais elles lui font peur donc il a renoncé à cette option. D'ailleurs, j'avoue comprendre ses crainte après avoir lu les revues médicales qu'il m'a montré car une intervention moldue chirurgicale est assez pesante contrairement à une potion qui lui permettrait de changer sans subir autant de choses. Dit Gyrin.

\- Que compte faire Misheel dans ce cas ?

\- Misheel a du quitter l'atelier de calligraphie de ma mère afin de pouvoir recevoir un salaire plus élevé dans un atelier plus important. Vous devriez voir ses calligraphies ou même ses estampes : d'ailleurs celles qui sont dans ma chambre sont ses œuvres, cependant, il lui faudra économiser longtemps avant de pouvoir acheter la potion. Révéla Gyrin.

\- Je connaissais quelqu'un qui avait le même problème à Poudlard. Il s'appelait Graham Montague et souffrait dans son corps de garçon au point de se montrer très agressif envers les autres à l'école. Après ses Aspics, il a enfin décidé d'en parler à ses parents qui eu ont du mal à comprendre son choix au début mais ils ont fini par l'accepter. Ensuite, toute la famille Montague est partie aux États-Unis avant la seconde guerre des sorciers pour éviter des problèmes car les Mangemorts n'étaient pas du tout ouverts sur ces choses. Expliqua Ayleen.

\- Vous savez ce que les Montague sont devenus ?

\- Eh bien, toute la famille est restée aux États-Unis où Graham a suivi une thérapie pendant deux ans. Une fois déclaré prêt par les psychomages, il a enfin pu utiliser la potion qui a modifié totalement son corps. Ensuite, Graham a changé son prénom en Gelsomina avant de se marier dix ans plus tard. Elle a même eu des enfants d'après ce que je l'ai lu dans la chronique mondaine de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Dit Ayleen.

\- J'espère que Misheel pourra connaître le même destin mais sa réaction au sujet de ma mère me surprend. Conclut Gyrin avant d'interrompre la conversation après avoir vu Pansy se tourner vers eux._ »

Il leva le sortilège de silence puis Pansy affirma que Naé les attendait en haut. Ayleen déglutit mais Gyrin serra sa main dans la sienne quelques secondes pour la réconforter.

* * *

Les deux époux se détachèrent ensuite rapidement pour saisir leurs présents avant de sonner à l'entrée puis ils montèrent à l'étage. Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement, Gyrin sonna de nouveau puis le couple vêtu à la mongole ouvrit aussitôt. Ayleen curieuse observa sa belle-sœur plutôt jolie mais dont le sourire sonnait faux aux yeux de l'ex Mrs Malefoy. Toutefois, la sorcière décida de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute tant qu'elle ne lui déclarait pas la guerre. Ayleen contempla donc son époux saluer sa sœur puis elle le laissa faire les présentations :

« _Naé, je voudrais te présenter Ayleen : c'est la femme de ma vie donc j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien toutes les deux. Dit Gyrin.

\- Enchantée Ayleen. Mentit Naé tout en esquissant un second sourire crispé.

\- Bonjour Naé . Répondit la sorcière.

\- Et voici notre fils Scott ainsi que notre petite Crissy. Reprit Gyrin.

\- Bonjour les enfants : vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre papa. Dit Naé

\- _Hello Auntie Naé_ ! Répondirent les enfants curieux face à cette femme souriante mais bien moins sympathique qu'Oncle Kenny à leurs yeux.

\- Et où se cache Pat ? Pat viens voir tes cousins ! S'exclama Gyrin.

\- Il est un peu surpris par la nouvelle donc Pat boude un peu puisque tu es son oncle préféré. En fait, mon fils a peur de te perdre. Expliqua Naé à son jumeau.

\- Il ne me perdra pas et puis Pat a son papa qui s'occupe très bien de lui donc je ne me fais pas de soucis pour votre fils. Répondit Gyrin.

\- Exact Gyrin, Pat viens nous rejoindre : tes cousins et tata Ayleen sont là ! Dit Kenji.

\- Hi ! Dit Pat quelques secondes plus tard tout en se demandant avec anxiété si ses cousins tombés du chaudron allaient lui voler son oncle.

\- Hi Pat ! Répondirent les enfants.

\- Bonjour Pat. Intervint Ayleen.

\- Coucou Crapouillot viens voir tonton Gyrin ! Claironna Gyrin avant de le saisir.

\- mmfpfmf. Bougonna l'enfant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pat ? Demanda son oncle.

\- C'est qui eux ? Interrogea Pat jaloux à la vue des deux enfants.

\- Ce sont Scott et Crissy mes enfants mais aussi tes cousins. Enfin, voici ma femme Ayleen qui est ta tante maintenant. Dit Gyrin à son neveu.

\- …

\- J'aime beaucoup mes enfants mais tu auras toujours une place importante Crapouillot. Insista Gyrin avant de faire descendre le petit garçon qui finit par s'approcher des deux autres enfants.

\- Dis je pourrais toujours jouer avec toi ? Demanda cependant Pat à son oncle.

\- Oui bien entendu : ce sera comme avant sauf que tu pourras aussi jouer avec tes cousins. Le rassura Gyrin.

\- Au fait, où habitez-vous ? Demanda Naé.

\- Naé : fais les entrer avant de poser des questions ! Je vous en prie Ayleen, Fiona, Scott, Crissy, ne restez pas sur le seuil mais entrez à l'intérieur et toi aussi Pansy ! S'exclama Kenji._ »

* * *

Le cracmol fit entrer tout le monde avant d'offrir plusieurs friandises. Naé s'efforça de bien recevoir ces gens, néanmoins, elle ressentait une profonde méfiance envers cette Ayleen tombée du chaudron de Gengis Khan comme par magie. En son for intérieur, la cracmolle se sentait extrêmement désappointée par l'arrivée d'une femme dans la vie de son frère, qui plus est, une sorcière capable de faire de la magie contrairement à elle. Effectivement, Naé se sentait inférieure aux sorcières hormis Pansy, sa grand-mère ou sa tante parce qu'elles étaient de sa famille. Aussi, la cracmolle n'avait jamais souhaité voir son frère se marier avec une sorcière hormis leur cousine.

La cracmolle aurait donc largement préféré recevoir chez elle une belle-sœur moldue et sans enfants. D'habitude, Naé n'avait rien contre les mères célibataires ou les veuves comme cette Ayleen, cependant, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise en présence de ses deux nouveaux neveux aussi grands. Effectivement, Naé s'interrogeait sur l'éducation de ces deux gosses sortis de nulle part et qui n'avaient pas hésité à échanger l'ADN de leur géniteur contre celui de Gyrin. En son for intérieur, la cracmolle estimait que c'étaient deux petits égoïstes ou du moins, le plus grand car la petite ne se rendait peut-être pas compte de la situation en raison de ses deux ans et demi.

Toutefois, Naé dut chasser ses pensées à la vue des cadeaux tendus par son frère et Ayleen avant de les remercier. La cracmolle fut forcée de reconnaître le bon goût de sa belle-sœur mais aussi son talent à la vue de ses broderies, néanmoins, cela ne changeait en rien son opinion sur cette intruse qui lui semblait aussi fausse que sa propre mère Dolgormaa dont les larmes de crocodiles et les excuses ne lui avaient fait ni chaud, ni froid durant leurs adieux au début du mois. En revanche, Naé inquiète estimait que son frère était une bonne poire qui se faisait facilement avoir par leur génitrice mais aussi les femmes en général. Aussi, elle craignait de voir Gyrin finir en guenilles si son épouse le dépouillait de tout avant de le quitter comme Dolgormaa avait fait avec Batbold. Absorbée par sa jalousie, Naé ne se souvint pas que sa mère était pratiquement partie sans rien de chez eux.

Elle finit par se ressaisir afin de remercier le couple puis Naé laissa son mari se charger d'offrir les cadeaux achetés à la va-vite aux enfants, Ayleen et Fiona pendant qu'elle-même donnait à Gyrin ceux qu'elle avait personnellement choisi pour lui. Ensuite, Kenji taquina sa sœur en affirmant lui donner les siens tout à l'heure puis tous deux observèrent la réaction mitigée de leur cousin. Effectivement, le sorcier remercia poliment sa jumelle mais le mongol ne manifesta pas un grand enthousiasme puisqu'il avait noté la froideur de Naé envers sa propre famille. Le sorcier adorait sa sœur, néanmoins, il était déçu par sa réaction. Par contre, Gyrin retrouva le sourire auprès de son neveu et il fit de son mieux pour l'aider à faire connaissance avec ses deux cousins. Pat n'était pas très rassuré au début mais la vision des attentions de son oncle à son égard puis l'intérêt de Crissy pour ses jeux le détendit. Il se débrouilla également pour attirer également Scott intrigué par tous les jeux moldus de son cousin manifestement plus gâté que les garçons de Pansy.

* * *

Entre-temps, Batbold et Pansy tentaient de dissiper le malaise évident des adultes puis Naé reprit la parole :

« _ Et depuis quand vous connaissez-vous toutes les deux ? Demanda la cracmolle à ses belles-sœurs.

\- Depuis longtemps. Dit simplement Ayleen pour rester vague.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, c'est Pansy qui t'a présenté mon frère ? Interrogea Naé en passant au tutoiement.

\- Oui. Répondit Ayleen.

\- Tu es un vrai cachottier Gyrin car tu ne nous a rien dit au sujet de ton histoire d'amour avec Ayleen. Pourtant tu n'as pas de secrets pour moi d'habitude. Déclara Naé.

\- J'ai mon jardin secret Naé tout comme toi tu as le tien. Rétorqua Gyrin d'un ton calme mais ferme.

\- Oui mais tu peux bien nous donner des détails sur votre première rencontre ou ce qui vous a poussé à vous marier tout de suite non ? Insista Naé.

\- Non c'est privé Naé. Répondit son frère.

\- Mon mari a raison. D'ailleurs, je suis très réservée moi aussi. Renchérit Ayleen.

\- Mais Gyrin est mon jumeau donc il me dit tout alors je finirai bien par savoir tous les détails de ton histoire d'amour avec lui. Claironna Naé.

\- Non notre histoire d'amour restera notre jardin secret à ma femme et moi. Répliqua son frère.

\- Bon comme tu veux. Rétorqua Naé agacée avant de s'asseoir un instant._ »

* * *

Devant la réaction de sa sœur, Gyrin proposa à Ayleen de partir mais Naé se releva aussitôt avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Gyrin attends : ne t'en vas pas, même si, je comprends que tu m'en veux encore pour ta dot. Dit Naé inquiète.

\- J'ai décidé de ne pas m'attarder sur le sujet aujourd'hui car c'est Tsagaan Sar. Répondit son frère.

\- Écoutes : je te fais toutes mes excuses. En fait, j'ai agi dans la précipitation au lieu de te parler de mon problème mais j'étais certaine que nous aurions pu tout arranger entre nous ensuite sans que tu n'ailles bouder dans ton coin. Je n'entendais absolument pas te voler. Dit Naé.

\- Je ne boudais pas dans mon coin mais je m'occupais de ma famille Naé ce qui est diffé Gyrin.

\- Oui mais tu m'as évité pendant des jours à cause de ça et tu ne m'as même pas invité à ton mariage. Enfin tu as demandé à Pansy de te servir de témoin mais c'est moi ta jumelle, pas elle donc tu m'as vraiment fait de la peine… Tenta Naé comme lorsqu'elle tentait d'attendrir son père.

\- Naé : les choses se seraient passées différemment si tu n'avais pas magouillé dans mon dos. J'aurais certainement accepté de t'aider si tu avais fait preuve de SINCÉRITÉ mais surtout RESPECT envers moi. Enfin, j'exige aussi ton respect envers MA famille. Autrement, je poursuis mon chemin de mon coté et toi du tien si j'estime que tu nous prends pour des idiot. Répliqua Gyrin tout en observant sa sœur.

\- Gyrin, je ne te prends pas pour un idiot ! Protesta Naé inquiète pendant que Pansy lançait un Assurdiato.

\- Si Naé : tu as souvent réclamé des trucs à notre père sans te soucier de savoir s'il devrait me priver de quelque chose pour satisfaire ton caprice. Contesta Gyrin.

\- Je suis désolée mais tu n'étais pas censé te marier donc comment pouvais-je savoir que ta dot pouvait te servir ? Se défendit Naé.

\- Et pourquoi je n'étais pas censé me marier : tu pensais toi aussi que personne ne voudrait jamais de moi ou quoi ? S'indigna Gyrin.

\- Euh tu es mon frère et je t'adore mais tu connais très bien le problème que mon statut t'a toujours posé donc j'ai du mal à croire qu'une sorcière ai voulu t'épouser. Confessa Naé tout en observant sa nouvelle belle-sœur.

\- Comme tu vois, tu t'es trompée Naé : Ayleen m'a épousé de son plein gré car je ne lui ai pas lancé d'_Imperium_. Tu peux le lui demander. Rectifia Gyrin dépité par l'opinion de sa sœur sur lui.

\- Oui je suis très honorée d'être devenue son épouse. Renchérit Ayleen sincèrement reconnaissante au mongol pour leur offrir une nouvelle vie aux enfants et elle.

\- Mouais. Répondit simplement Naé en proie au doute.

\- Maintenant changeons de sujet : je ne veux pas que des questions d'argent s'immiscent entre nous mais tu aurais du m'en parler avant de prendre ma dot à mon insu. Malheureusement, Aav t'a tellement gâté que tu agis maintenant de manière impulsive sans réfléchir aux conséquences comme si tout t'était du. Reprocha Gyrin.

\- Toi aussi tu as agis de manière impulsive à Amsterdam il me semble. Répliqua Naé tout en observant sa nouvelle belle-sœur.

\- Naé tu n'as pas à intervenir dans les choix de ton frère… Intervint Batbold.

\- Aav laisse moi lui répondre : je ne suis pas impulsif Naé mais simplement désireux de suivre mon cœur car je souhaitais simplement régulariser ma famille et poser les bases de notre foyer grâce au mariage. Toi par contre, tu veux seulement satisfaire tes caprices. Déclara Gyrin.

\- Alors on peut voir quelques photos du mariage ? Oncle Bat a dit que vous lui donnerez une copie de votre album de mariage mais il a pu nous en montrer qu'une seule pour le moment. Je meurs d'envie de voir quelques clichés dés maintenant ! Intervint Kenji pour détendre l'atmosphère._ »

* * *

Gyrin se détendit aussitôt puis il saisit le petit album où la famille avait stocké les photos prises par les Mac Kintosh-Panshriij puis imprimées à la borne de la supérette d'Inverness en attendant celles qui seraient envoyées par le photographe. Kenji admira aussitôt la robe de sa belle-sœur avant de plaisanter sur l'élégance inattendue de Gyrin qui endossait toujours des deels d'habitude. Il complimenta aussi les parents sur la beauté de leurs deux enfants puis le cracmol s'esclaffa après avoir appris l'épisode du vélo ou le nouveau surnom de _Gyrin The Gentleman Only. _ Ayleen ne put aussitôt s'empêcher de défendre son mari :

« _ Gyrin est vraiment un gentleman comme on n'en fait plus donc il mérite totalement son surnom ! Affirma la sorcière pour le plus grand plaisir de son époux.

\- Merci Ayleen tu es un ange. Dit son mari en passant au tutoiement devant son père et sa sœur, ce qui était facile en anglais puisque seules les formules de politesses et certaines prépositions soulignaient le tutoiement ou le vouvoiement. Effectivement, les deux époux ne pouvaient pas se vouvoyer devant les membres de la famille pas au courant des circonstances de leur mariage arrangé.

\- De rien _Gentleman Only_. Rétorqua sa femme.

\- Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux. Les taquina Batbold heureux pour son fils avant de trembler après avoir noté le regard offensé, voire, jaloux de sa fille.

\- Oui c'est vrai Gyrin est vraiment galant et gentil quand il veut. Il est même un peu bonne poire mais bon heureusement que je suis là pour le défendre en cas de besoins. C'est mon rôle de grande sœur puisque je suis née une demi-heure avant lui donc je ruinerai la vie de la première personne qui le prendra pour un pigeon. Avertit Naé sous le regard abasourdi de Fiona et Ayleen.

\- Naé qu'est-ce que tu racontes : Gyrin n'est pas une bonne poire ! Protestèrent Kenji, Pansy et Batbold.

\- Merci pour ce compliment Naé : je suis donc une bonne poire et je ne sais pas me défendre tout seul selon toi ! Dit Gyrin vexé.

\- Gyrin n'écoute pas ta sœur car tu n'es pas du tout ainsi. Intervint Ayleen un peu inquiète mais pas du tout désireuse de laisser une idiote dénigrer l'homme qui les avait sauvé les enfants et elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi : tu ne le connais pas vraiment. Dit Naé d'un ton empli de morgue à Ayleen.

\- Naé tu ne parles pas à ma femme sur ce ton : tu dois faire preuve de respect envers elle sinon, nous ne nous reverrons plus ! Répliqua aussitôt Gyrin d'un ton glacial. Le sorcier se rapprocha aussitôt de sa femme afin de lui montrer son soutien.

\- Gyrin ça ne va pas dans ta tête ou quoi ? S'affola Naé.

\- Si ça va très bien donc je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi Naé, encore moins à Tsagaan Sar mais je le ferai si tu ose manquer de respect à ma femme, mes enfants ou ma belle-mère. L'avertit Gyrin ferme.

\- Gyrin a raison Naé : votre frère prend la défense de ma fille donc ce n'est pas à moi d'intervenir mais sachez que votre comportement est inadmissible. Intervint Fiona.

\- Excuse toi auprès de ma femme. Ordonna Gyrin d'un ton poli mais sec.

\- Bon d'accord : excuse moi Ayleen. Mentit Naé de mauvaise grâce pour ne pas perdre son frère.

\- J'accepte tes excuses. En tout cas, je ne connais pas ton frère depuis des années c'est vrai mais il n'y a pas besoin de fréquenter Gyrin longtemps pour découvrir ses qualités. Répondit Ayleen satisfaite de voir son mari prendre sa défense comme promis.

\- Quelles qualités ? Demanda Naé.

\- Mon mari est gentil mais il est surtout très fin, intelligent, prévenant, réfléchi et ambitieux. Gyrin sait également parfaitement se défendre tout seul sans ton aide. Décréta Ayleen un peu inquiète mais bien décidée à sortir ses griffes pour remettre sa belle-sœur en place car la jeune femme n'entendait pas voir la nouvelle sérénité de ses enfants malmenée par cette idiote. Son conjoint agréablement surpris par tous ces compliments lui adressa un sourire et ne se soucia pas de Naé jalouse.

\- Ayleen a raison : ton frère n'est pas trop gentil. D'ailleurs, Gyrin est fin comme dit ta belle-sœur mais surtout bien plus intelligent que toi et moi réunis. Mon fils tient ça de sa mère Ayleen : Dolgormaa est une calligraphe qui sait très bien manier ses pinceaux mais aussi gérer ses affaires et elle fait également preuve de savoir-vivre. Insista Batbold sans se soucier de la stupeur de ses enfants et neveux face à de tels compliments au sujet de son ex femme.

\- Vous faites preuve de savoir-vivre vous aussi Batbold et vous me semblez très bien gérer votre élevage d'après ce que m'a dit Gyrin. Répondit Ayleen._ »

Ensuite, Pansy tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en rappelant à Kenji sa promesse. Son frère acquiesça car il lui avait accepté de la laisser emmener Pat saluer son grand-père paternel quelques instants pour Tsagaan Sar. Durant la conversation, le cracmol surpris resta un instant songeur après avoir appris que le vieil homme avait réalisé une écharpe pour lui, sa femme, son fils et même une mangeoire pour qu'ils puissent observer les oiseaux de près. Le cuisinier ne put ensuite s'empêcher de parler de Sparky avec sa sœur avant d'affirmer que cette perruche ondulée était vraiment exceptionnelle. Toutefois, Pansy affirma qu'ils pouvaient cependant acheter d'autres perruches sans que la mémoire de Sparky ne soit offensée par ce fait. Ensuite, elle montra les photos des nouvelles perruches ondulées offertes à son père manifestement content. Kenji contempla ces clichés en silence avant de complimenter sa sœur pour le beau plumage des animaux.

* * *

Au bout de quelques instants, Kenji curieux posa également des questions à son beau-frère sur sa nouvelle demeure. Gyrin décrivit aussitôt la maison tout en complimentant Ayleen pour son bon goût ou encore ses conseils avisés au sujet de l'agrandissement du chalet d'ici peu puisqu'ils réfléchissaient sur les plans ensemble mais aussi en compagnie de Scott. Le sorcier finit par se détendre complètement au moment où Kenji fit rire tout le monde par ses exclamations au sujet d'un miracle après avoir appris les intentions du couple de passer son permis, d'installer l'électricité, le gaz ou encore le téléphone chez eux. Kenji reprit aussitôt la parole :

« _ J'ai mon permis depuis plus de vingt ans donc je pourrais vous donner des leçons de conduite supplémentaires si vous voulez. Proposa le cracmol.

\- C'est gentil mais je préférerai prendre mes leçons avec un moniteur parce que tu conduis trop vite et tu jures comme un joueur de quidditch devant ton volant ! S'esclaffa Gyrin.

\- Chut : je conduis mieux en présence des dames ou de mon fils. Je ne jure pas et je roule prudemment en leur compagnie. Enfin, je suis un bon professeur : Penny peut te le confirmer donc tu ne risques rien, ni toi Ayleen. Rassura Kenji.

\- Oui c'est vrai : il ne fumait pas, ne criait pas, ne jurait pas et roulait prudemment quand il me donnait des leçons. Confirma Pansy.

\- Je suis là moi aussi donc c'est MOI qui apprendrais à conduire à MON frère pendant que mon mari s'occupera de sa femme ! S'exclama Naé sans se soucier d'Ayleen.

\- C'est gentil mais non Naé : tu es encore pire que Kenji quand tu roule tout en utilisant ton téléphone ou ton rouge à lèvres donc nous irons plutôt à l'auto-école Ayleen et moi. Rétorqua Gyrin après avoir compris que sa sœur voulait manifestement ignorer l'existence d'Ayleen.

\- Mais pourquoi vous voulez dépenser plus d'argent en prenant de nombreuses leçons avec un moldu alors que nous pouvons vous en faire faire gratuitement ! S'entêta Naé jalouse car elle espérait bien conserver son frère exclusivement pour elle au moins pendant les leçons de conduite.

\- C'est mieux ainsi. Décréta Gyrin d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

\- Bon de toute façon, vous serez en bonne compagnie à l'auto-école avec Penny et Toorj. Affirma Kenji pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Mais oui. Renchérit Pansy._ »

* * *

Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis Naé changea de sujet :

« _ Bon Gyrin : tu nous fais visiter ta maison aujourd'hui. Ordonna la cracmolle.

\- Non : vous serez tous invités au moment de la pendaison de la crémaillère. Répliqua aussitôt Gyrin car il n'aimait pas l'attitude de sa sœur.

\- Mais c'est Tsagaan Sar aujourd'hui donc on doit tous se rendre visite les uns, les autres ! Protesta Naé.

\- A Tsagaan sar les gens peuvent se rendre visite pendant deux semaines donc rien ne presse : tu sera invitée au moment de la pendaison de la crémaillère, un point c'est tout. Rétorqua son frère agacé.

\- Super : j'adore les fêtes. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on peut vous porter en guise de cadeaux : vous avez besoin de quelque chose en particulier pour la maison Ayleen ou vous préférez un cadeau pour les enfants ? Demanda Kenji en s'adressant à la maîtresse de maison.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop : nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut pour le moment mais c'est vraiment gentil d'y avoir pensé Kenji. Répondit Ayleen sincère.

\- Par contre, Oncle Bat a dit vous habitez près de Pansy ? Demanda ensuite Kenji.

\- Oui pourquoi ? Demanda Gyrin surpris.

\- Est-ce que vous habitez dans les bois ou votre terrain est-il accessible pour les moldus puisque ce sont eux qui vont venir vous installer l'électricité et compagnie ? Interrogea le cracmol.

\- Nous habitons de l'autre coté du bois donc notre terrain n'est pas très loin de la route. Toutefois, tu viens de me donner une idée Kenji donc je vais créer un chemin pour que les moldus puissent parvenir sans encombres jusqu'à la maison. Dit Gyrin tout en savourant le mot « maison ».

\- C'est une bonne idée mais tu devrais aussi penser à clôturer votre terrain et mettre un portail pour éviter l'intrusion des curieux si vous ne lancez pas de sorts repousse-moldus, sinon, les randonneurs ou même les clients du B&amp;B pourraient débarquer chez vous à l'improviste. Estima Kenji.

\- Oui tu as raison. Reconnut Gyrin.

\- Bon l'essentiel c'est que nous puissions venir sans problèmes Kenji, Pat, Aav et moi. Je viendrais probablement vous voir tous les jours après votre fête. Ainsi, je pourrai t'aider à organiser ta maison Ayleen. Dit Naé.

\- C'est gentil Naé mais je peux parfaitement arranger ma maison toute seule ou avec l'aide de MON mari. Répliqua Ayleen craintive mais agacée par l'attitude de sa belle-sœur.

\- Ma femme a un goût exquis donc j'aime beaucoup la manière dont elle a commencé à aménager la maison. Renchérit Gyrin.

\- D'accord donc je te montrerai comment réaliser les pâtisseries préférées de Gyrin à la place. Imposa Naé à Ayleen afin de pouvoir s'incruster chez le couple.

\- C'est gentil mais ma femme les connaît déjà. De plus, Ayleen fait aussi de très bons gâteaux et puis nous avons également une elfe de maison qui s'occupe de la cuisine quand nous n'avons pas le temps de le faire nous-même. Intervint Gyrin.

\- Ah… Constata Naé agacée.

\- En tout cas, je pense que je lancerai un sort pour que tout le monde y compris vous ou toi Pansy, soit contraint de sonner au portail, s'annoncer et attendre l'autorisation pour entrer sur notre terrain. Ainsi, nous éviterons les intrus, les curieux ou les importuns. Dit Gyrin songeur afin d'éviter l'intrusion de sa sœur.

\- Quoi tu veux que je sonne pour rentrer chez toi ? S'étonna Naé tombée des nues.

\- Bien entendu : tout le monde fait ça quand tu vas chez quelqu'un qui a une maison en dur y compris en Mongolie puisqu'on s'annonce à voix haute seulement devant les Ger. J'ai sonné à ta porte moi aussi et puis je fais pareil chez Pansy, Archibald ou Mr Parkinson donc tu devras t'annoncer en sonnant à notre futur portail avant d'attendre notre permission pour entrer. Précisa Gyrin pour le plus grand plaisir de sa femme heureuse de voir qu'il ne lui imposerait pas sa sœur.

\- Ouais tu as raison comme ça tu protège ta vie privée ! Affirma Kenji.

\- Oui : tu connais ma discrétion et ma femme est comme moi. Renchérit Gyrin.

\- Vous avez raison. Bon, chaque maîtresse de maison a ses propres goûts : ma femme adore les trucs très modernes mais je connais pas encore les tiens Ayleen. Aussi, tu devrais déposer une liste de cadeaux dans les magasins moldus ou même en créer une toi-même en nous donnant les références des objets. Ainsi, nous ne commettrons pas d'impair. Répondit le cracmol.

\- Oui c'est une idée mais je ne veux pas vous embêter donc vous pouvez porter ce que vous voulez . Tenta Ayleen cependant agréablement surprise par la gentillesse de Kenji.

\- Non, non, je tiens à ce que tu fasse une liste si c'est possible car je ne veux pas commettre un impair. Naé et moi aimons l'art moderne mais pas ma sœur ou Gyrin par exemple, donc nous ne voulons pas porter un truc qui risque de té déplaire. D'ailleurs, ton mari n'aime pas la statue qui se trouve à ta gauche. Affirma Kenji.

\- Cette statue est horrible Kenji. S'esclaffa Gyrin.

\- Eh c'est une statue raffinée et réalisée par un grand artiste ! Protesta Naé.

\- Ah bon ? Notre mère, Misheel ou encore Ron Weasley sont des artistes à mes yeux mais pas le sculpteur qui t'a vendu cette statue. Elle me filerait la chair de poule tous les soirs si elle se trouvait dans mon séjour. Ne nous offre pas un truc dans ce genre parce que je te le ramène illico chez toi. Répondit Gyrin hilare.

\- Peut-être qu'Ayleen aime ce genre de choses ? Le taquina Kenji.

\- Euh c'est très original. Dit simplement Ayleen polie tout en observant avec répulsion une sculpture qui servait également de porte vase.

\- C'est beau hein tu voudrais la même dans ton séjour Ayleen ? Plaisanta Kenji.

\- Pourquoi pas mais Gyrin risque de faire des cauchemars ensuite. Répondit Ayleen sur le même ton.

\- Tu veux vraiment ce truc ? Demanda Gyrin surpris.

\- Oui. Affirma Ayleen.

\- Bon on le prends alors si ce truc te plaît : Naé tu nous la vends ? Demanda Gyrin surpris mais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour contenter son épouse.

\- Je plaisantais Gyrin : laissons leurs œuvres d'art à Naé et Kenji. Le rassura sa femme.

\- Merci Gengis Khan : ma femme a les même goûts que moi ! S'esclaffa Gyrin._ »

Ensuite, Pansy consulta l'horloge de son frère avant de lui demander si elle pouvait emmener Pat chez leur père maintenant. Le cracmol acquiesça puis il donna à sa sœur un coffret contenant une bouteille de whisky et des toffees pour qu'elle l'offre à leur père au nom de Pat. La Serpentarde observa le coffret mais ne dit rien même si elle estima que c'était un progrès notable avant d'espérer que Kenji offrirait un cadeau en son nom plus tard. La sorcière leva l'Assurdiato puis elle annonça à Pat qu'ils se rendaient chez Grandad Patrick. Les enfants de Gyrin voulurent aussitôt accompagner Pansy, ce que les parents acceptèrent puis Fiona se joignit à eux.

* * *

Après leur départ, Naé observa sa belle-sœur avant de tenter de lui parler en mongol mais Ayleen rappela ne pas parler cette langue. La cracmolle reprit donc la conversation en anglais :

« _ Quel dommage que tu ne te souvienne pas de notre langue mais tu te souviens de tes parents biologiques au moins ? Interrogea Naé.

\- Naé veux-tu te taire : ce sont des questions indélicates ! Répliqua Gyrin agacé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Gentleman Only : je vais lui répondre. Alors Naé sache que je sais qui sont mes géniteurs biologiques mais ces gens là m'ont abandonné parce qu'ils me prenaient pour une cracmolle. J'ai pleuré longuement à l'orphelinat jusqu'à ce qu'une femme s'intéresse vraiment à mon sort. Débita Ayleen avec détermination car les Greengrass l'avaient abandonné chez les Malefoy où elle souffrit jusqu'à l'arrivée de Pansy et Gyrin.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de lui dire ces choses si tu ne le veux pas Ayleen. Dit Gyrin tout en se positionnant près de sa femme pour la soutenir.

\- Je sais mais j'y tiens : il vaut mieux crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute au lieu de subir des interrogatoires dissimulés plus tard de la part de ta sœur. Affirma Ayleen.

\- Eh ! Protesta la cracmolle.

\- Naé tais-toi. Dit son mari.

\- Mes parents biologiques étaient Ghoroog et Enhkeriin Odurmuung mais ils m'ont abandonné. A présent, ils sont mort d'après ma sœur Serin qui est mariée à un certain Noyan Batsriij. Récita Ayleen.

\- Comment tu sais ces choses sur Serin si tu ne vis plus en Mongolie et surtout si tu ne parle plus notre langue ? Interrogea Naé méfiante.

\- Ma sœur m'a envoyé une lettre que j'ai fait traduire donc j'ai appris la mort de mes parents de cette manière ou encore son mariage. Mentit Ayleen.

\- Mm, je connais Noyan Batsriij : ce sorcier avait acheté la maison de Pansy avant de la lui revendre cette année. Expliqua Kenji à sa femme.

\- Il est parti en Chine avec son épouse Serin maintenant. Affirma Batbold.

\- Oui c'est probablement eux mais bon, je n'ai pas de contacts avec ces gens. Dit Ayleen.

\- Tu n'aime pas ta sœur ! S'exclama Naé inquiète.

\- Je n'éprouve rien de particulier envers ma sœur car nous ne nous sommes pas connues puisqu'elle est née après mon départ pour l'orphelinat. Insista Ayleen.

\- Oui mais c'est ta sœur : je ne pourrais pas vivre loin de mon frère donc comment tu fais pour agir ainsi ? Commença Naé surprise.

\- Je ne veux aucun mal à ma sœur mais nous ne nous connaissons pas donc elle ne me manque pas et je ne lui manque pas non plus. Nous n'avons pas le même rapport que Gyrin et toi ou ton mari avec Pansy. Répondit Ayleen.

\- Bon Naé tu as fini ton interrogatoire maintenant ? N'écoute pas ma femme Ayleen et surtout ne lui réponds pas car ces choses ne nous regardent pas. La seule chose importante pour moi c'est que tu rende Gyrin heureux. _ Affirma Kenji._ Le reste, tu peux le garder pour toi du moment que tu n'as pas lancé d'_Imperium_, de _Crucio_ ou d'_Avada Kedavra _et que tu n'es pas une psychopathe ! Plaisanta Kenji.

\- Non : je me contente de lancer quelques sorts pour protéger ma maison et ma famille contre les intrus. Répondit Ayleen sur le même ton.

\- Tu as l'air vraiment sympathique Ayleen donc je suis bien content que tu sois maintenant dans notre famille : bienvenue parmi nous. Au fait, tu aimes la cuisine asiatique ? Demanda Kenji.

\- Un peu : Gyrin prépare une excellente soupe de nouilles mongoles. Dit Ayleen.

\- Ma cuisine n'a rien à voir avec tes gâteaux ou tes bons plats Ayleen ! Intervint Gyrin.

\- Attention aux bons petits plats de ta femme Gyrin sinon tu vas finir comme moi car ta sœur m'a rendu comme ça avec toutes ses pâtisseries. Le taquina Kenji avant de désigner son embonpoint.

\- Eh tu cuisines toi aussi donc ce n'est pas seulement moi qui t'ai fait grossir autant ! Rappela Naé vexée.

\- Ouais mais c'est avec toi que j'ai commencé à avoir un bon coup de fourchette. Avant j'étais aussi maigre que Pansy. Assura Kenji à Ayleen surprise.

\- Tu n'as qu'à remonter sur ton vélo et manger moins si tu veux maigrir. Déclara Naé.

\- Nan : un cuisinier rondouillard plaît bien plus aux clients qu'un cuisinier rachitique. Il en va de ma réputation sinon, les gens vont croire que je ne sais pas cuisiner. S'esclaffa Kenji._ »

Les deux couples poursuivirent la conversation un moment sous le regard de Batbold qui estima qu'Ayleen avait remis Naé en place de façon élégante mais ferme. Par contre, il nota anxieusement le sourire faux ainsi que le regard jaloux de Naé. Certes, Batbold était conscient que sa fille n'éprouvait aucun sentiment incestueux envers son frère, néanmoins, il estimait que sa jalousie devenait excessive. Aussi, il se jura de ne pas répéter les même erreurs qu'en 1990 avant de soupirer en songeant que son ex avait probablement raison sur sa faiblesse au sujet de Naé manifestement devenue trop capricieuse par sa faute. Le sorcier se reprit et salua Gyrin qui voulut rejoindre les enfants chez Patrick en attendant le déjeuner chez Pansy. Ayleen suivit volontiers son conjoint tout en estimant silencieusement que son mari était un homme qui tenait ses promesses puisqu'il la protégeait contre tous y compris sa jumelle, ce qui la changeait grandement de Malefoy.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu (j'appréhende un peu vos réactions).**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la rencontre entre Naé et sa belle-sœur ou encore la réaction des uns et des autres ? Que pensez-vous de la jalousie de Naé durant son enfance ou encore ses conséquences puis les événements qui suivirent ainsi que la décision de Batbold d'effacer le souvenir d'Ana ?**_

_**Pour ce qui est de Misheel: il existe déjà plusieurs fictions anglo-saxonnes sur le changement d'ADN et il y a même une fiction où Severus Rogue était une fille à l'origine avant de devenir un homme à cause d'un sort ou une erreur d'ingrédient dans une potion peu avant son entrée à Poudlard. Aussi, cela ne me choque pas d'utiliser de tels stratagèmes puisque c'est considéré plausible dans le monde de fanfiction. **_

_**Perso, dans l'une de mes fictions il y a même le risque de devenir le double du géniteur restant si l'autre retire son ADN du corps de son enfant. Je m'explique: si un père renie son fils par exemple et lui retire son ADN, son fils n'aura que l'ADN de sa mère donc il deviendra son double et se transformera en femme puisque sa mère n'a que les XX hérités de ses propres parents. C'est pareil pour une fille si c'est sa mère qui l'abandonne: elle n'aura que l'ADN de son père et deviendra son double mais aussi un homme. Après les choses peuvent changer si un autre sorcier donne son ADN à l'enfant (il y a plein de fictions sur les enfants de couples gays comme Harry et Severus ou le mien ici (Greg et Adrian)). **_

_** Je pense qu'il y a aura encore quelques chapitres avant une ellipse temporelle puis la thérapie de Ron et Hermione pourra enfin commencer. Franchement, je suis encore indécise sur le fait de conclure ici cette partie ou non donc je le signalerai au moment de l'ellipse temporelle. **_


	102. Tsagaan Sar

**_Bonjour à tous, _**

**_Après réflexion, je pense que la thérapie de Ron et Hermione commencera dans la seconde partie après cette première partie qui sert pratiquement de très longue introduction. Il me reste encore quelques chapitres à écrire dans cette partie pour introduire les derniers personnages manquants dont un en particulier qui risque de grandement influencer Ron. _**

**_Ensuite, la vie de tous les personnages ou encore les projets pour faire tomber Malefoy continueront également dans la seconde partie en parallèle avec les chapitres consacrés à la thérapie. _**_**Je sais que cette partie est très longue mais au moins tous les personnages seront introduits.**_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt ! **_

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Pansy s'éclipsa avec son mari sous un prétexte puis tous deux se rendirent à la Ger de Batbold où Potter les attendait déjà en compagnie de l'éleveur gêné de devoir révéler de telles choses. Toutefois, le sorcier estimait ne plus pouvoir conserver son secret car il préférait subir le mépris de Gyrin ou Naé plutôt que d'apprendre le décès de Dolgormaa et de leurs cadets. Batbold salua de nouveau ses neveux avant d'affirmer devoir parler d'une chose extrêmement délicate puis il s'excusa à l'avance pour tous les problèmes que cela pourrait causer. Enfin, l'éleveur chercha ses mots pour révéler l'existence d'Ana, de Misheel avant la séparation du couple, les circonstances exactes du départ de Dolgormaa puis celles de la naissance des jumeaux Bayangar et Bayangal ainsi que leurs cadets Sasha et Ghirgul mais surtout sa propre bêtise qui provoqua la désagrégation de sa famille.

Harry abasourdi écouta le récit tout comme les deux époux stupéfaits qui interrompirent parfois l'éleveur afin de demander plus de détails. En son for intérieur, Potter estima que la famille de Pansy était digne des drames shakespearien ou plus vulgairement des soap-opéra regardées par Pétunia durant son enfance à Privet Drive. Toutefois, l'auror ne se moquait point de la Serpentarde qui n'était pas du tout responsable des actes de ses parents ou de son oncle. Il contempla la sorcière en train d'écouter le récit de son oncle avec attention mais sans émettre le moindre jugement. Harry nota également que Toorj ne disait rien de désobligeant lui non plus, néanmoins, sa stupéfaction mais aussi sa réprobation se lisaient clairement sur son visage. Toutefois, Batbold s'en moquait car seuls le jugement de sa nièce et l'aide de Potter lui importaient.

Après le récit de son oncle, Pansy songeuse demanda d'abord à Harry si Dolgormaa, leurs cadets et la famille d'Ana pouvaient faire partie du programme de protection en cas de besoin. L'auror confirma cette possibilité si la parenté était vraiment reconnue puisque le contrat concernaient également les enfants présents ou à venir du couple, de Kenji, Gyrin, Naé, Naraantsuya, Odval, Batbold mais aussi leurs conjoints ainsi que les petits-enfants. Batbold affirma aussitôt que sa paternité était toujours reconnue sur les registres officiels pour ses cadets même s'ils n'utilisaient pas son nom mais celui de leur beau-père par choix personnel puis Ana avait pris celui de son conjoint après son mariage. Harry acquiesça avant de lire le livret de famille sorcier tendu par Batbold qui le traduisit pour l'auror .

Par contre, Potter estima que le cas de Dolgormaa était différent car ce n'était plus l'épouse de Batbold, ni la tante officielle de Pansy donc l'auror ne pouvait pas l'inclure dans le programme malgré le fait que c'était la mère de Gyrin et Naé. A moins, que la sorcière ne redevienne l'épouse de Batbold, néanmoins, l'auror estima ce fait peu probable. En revanche Batbold songeur contesta ce fait :

« _ Dolgormaa va peut-être redevenir libre très bientôt ou elle l'est déjà si son mari a fini par l'abandonner pour sauver sa propre peau. Insista l'éleveur.

\- Oui mais il faut trois ans de procédure pour valider la séparation Oncle Bat. Rappela Toorj en connaissance de cause.

\- Il y a des cas exceptionnels où la séparation est prononcée sur le champs. Tu n'as pas entendu parler du cas de la tisserande qui voulait répudier son mari chinois après avoir découvert son adultère en 1996 ? Je peux t'assurer que le Magenmagot mongol a procédé au nécessaire en une matinée seulement. Dit son oncle.

\- Mm tu as raison : je ne me rappelais plus de cette histoire. Toutefois, les membres du Magenmagot se sont activés aussi rapidement seulement parce que les mongols n'aiment pas les mariages mixtes sino-mongols. _ Reconnut Toorj._ Enfin, le mari de Dolgormaa n'est pas chinois lui donc le Magenmagot ne procédera pas à l'annulation de leur mariage en aussi peu de temps.

\- Dolgormaa est plus intelligente qu'Ana : elle ne se serait jamais mariée avec un chinois elle, même si, elle est allée dans leur école. Beaucoup de Chinois lui tournaient autour avant notre rencontre, néanmoins, Dologormaa a respecté la volonté de ses parents. Mes ex beaux-parent travaillaient pour des _Fils de Han_ mais ils ne se seraient jamais liés à eux puisque ces gens nous ont volé une partie de la Mongolie. Bougonna Batbold.

\- Oncle Bat : je sais que les sorciers mongols ont du mal à accepter les couples mixtes mais tu devrais faire un effort car le mari d'Ana est chinois si j'ai bien compris. Conseilla Pansy.

\- Mouais : j'ai failli faire un infarctus après avoir appris son mariage avec ce type. Pansy : ma fille a probablement choisi un chinois uniquement pour m'embêter. Répondit son oncle.

\- Oncle Bat : tu n'aurais pas accepté Ayleen si elle était chinoise ? Tenta Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil : Ayleen aime vraiment mon fils au point de se moquer des risques d'avoir des enfants cracmols avec lui. Aussi, je l'aurais accueilli avec joie, même si, elle n'était pas asiatique mais noire, jaune, rouge, marron, blanche, moldue ou cracmolle. Répondit Batbold.

\- Et si elle avait été chinoise ? Insista Pansy.

\- Je l'aurais accueillie avec joie quand même car elle rend mon fils heureux. Reconnut Batbold après réflexion.

\- Tu vois, c'est pareil pour ton beau-fils Oncle Bat : l'essentiel c'est qu'il rende ta fille Ana heureuse. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Tu as probablement raison mais bon ce n'est pas facile d'accepter un _fils de Han_ dans ma famille après ce que les sorciers chinois nous ont fait. Le père de ma mère est mort durant la lutte qui a opposé nos deux peuples au sujet de la soi-disant Mongolie Intérieure. Enfin, tu n'as pas connu la période où les _fils de Han_ sont aussi venus en Mongolie pour nous dicter leurs lois à nous les _Fils de Gengis Khan_ puisque leurs compatriotes moldus imposaient le communisme aux mongols ! C'est pour ça que tu es plus tolérante que moi Pansy. Se justifia Batbold.

\- C'est vrai Sissy : les sorciers chinois voulaient aussi nous dominer en Mongolie jusqu'en 1991 même s'ils étaient plus subtils que les communistes chinois moldus. Je me rappelle que tous les sorciers rêvaient de se débarrasser de ces gens ainsi que de leurs compatriotes moldus. Aussi, les sang-purs les plus acharnés comme les Adiriig sont eux aussi sortis de leur palais pour aider les moldus à se débarrasser des communistes Chinois quand la Mongolie a enfin quitté le communisme en 1991. Affirma Toorj.

\- Oui j'imagine mais le mari d'Ana n'a rien à voir avec ça puisqu'il n'était pas né durant le conflit et puis, c'était probablement un gamin en 1991. Modéra Pansy.

\- C'est vrai. Dit son mari.

\- Bon ne dévions pas du sujet : je pense que le mari de Dolgormaa pourrait rapidement obtenir une annulation de leur mariage si le Magenmagot tient compte des risques qu'il finisse en brochettes chez les Adiriig si ces derniers décident de s'en prendre à mon ex. Dit Batbold.

\- Mm oui c'est possible. Estima Toorj songeur.

\- Dans ce cas, Dolgormaa serait donc libre et pourrait alors se remarier avec moi afin de bénéficier du programme de protection en tant que mon épouse. Glissa Batbold sans en avoir l'air tout en testant la réaction de ses neveux.

\- Euh tu crois vraiment que ton ex femme accepterait de se remarier avec toi après tous tes gestes ? Demanda Toorj dans un lapsus.

\- Oui pourquoi elle ne voudrait pas de moi ? Toi aussi tu étais bien séparé de ta femme avant mais vous êtes de nouveau ensemble maintenant non ? Rétorqua Batbold en mongol.

\- Attends Oncle Bat, nos situations sont totalement différentes : Pansy savait que j'étais parti seulement à cause des Imperium et je ne l'ai jamais privé de l'un de nos enfants contrairement à toi. Enfin, ma femme m'aimait encore mais je ne crois pas que Dolgormaa soit toujours amoureuse de toi après toutes ces années. Estima Toorj en mongol.

\- Je ne vous comprends pas. Rappela Harry.

\- Oops pardon Harry : je disais juste que Dolgormaa ne voudra probablement pas se remarier avec mon oncle après tout ce qui s'est passé entre eux. Résuma Toorj en anglais.

\- La fin justifie les moyens non ? Répliqua son oncle vexé dans la même langue.

\- Ouais mais quand même … Commença Toorj.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Toorj : Dolgormaa pourrait fort bien accepter la proposition d'Oncle Bat. L'interrompit Pansy pour ne pas blesser son oncle.

\- Pour quelle raison ? S'étonna Toorj.

\- Elle le ferait peut-être si ce mariage lui garantit une protection de la part des aurors. Estima Pansy.

\- Tu vois Toorj : ta femme est plus intelligente que toi car elle comprends tout, tout de suite. S'empressa de dire Batbold soulagé de pouvoir sauver la face devant Potter grâce à la perche tendue par sa nièce fort heureusement plus subtile que son mari.

\- Oncle Bat, tu te rends compte qu'il ne s'agirait pas d'un mariage d'amour mais un mariage blanc puisque vous n'êtes pas en bons termes ? Insista Toorj inquiet de voir son oncle imiter Gyrin avec son histoire de mariage arrangé.

\- Bien entendu qu'il le sait : Oncle Bat veut simplement aider Dolgormaa donc il lui proposera un mariage arrangé. Expliqua Pansy

\- Oui tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire Pansy : ce second mariage serait simplement un arrangement pour permettre à Dolgormaa de vivre ici en sécurité. Il n'y a plus rien entre nous depuis longtemps donc chacun de nous pourra faire ce qu'il veut de son coté du moment que cela reste discret. Renchérit Batbold, même s'il souhaitaitait plutot convaincre Dolgormaa de reprendre leur vie comme avant.

\- Et si elle ne veut pas se marier avec toi ? S'entêta Toorj.

\- Elle pourra venir ici sans problèmes quand même car nous pouvons accueillir du monde chez nous donc elle ne serait pas protégée par les aurors mais je pense qu'elle serait en sécurité quand même. Estima Pansy.

\- Bon c'est bien de lui proposer de venir ici sans l'obliger à se marier. Déclara Toorj.

\- Par contre Oncle Bat, comment tu feras pour faire accepter la situation à Naé si jamais Dolgormaa acceptait ta proposition ou si elle vient juste se réfugier ici ? Interrogea Pansy curieuse.

\- J'agirai comme Gyrin l'a fait tout à l'heure donc Naé devra accepter la situation, sinon, je ne la recevrai plus chez moi, ni ne lui parlerais jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Dit son oncle.

\- Toi: tu te montrerais ferme envers Naé cette fois-ci ? S'étonna Toorj.

\- Oui je sais que ça vous surprend car j'ai toujours satisfait tous ses caprices jusqu'à présent mais il s'agit de sauver la vie de sa mère et ses cadets cette fois-ci donc Naé devra accepter la situation. Cela ne réparera jamais tous mes torts envers eux, néanmoins, c'est le minimum que je puisse faire pour les aider. Déclara son oncle._ »

XXXX

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis Toorj fut le premier à oser poser une question fondamentale aux yeux de l'oncle et ses deux neveux :

« _ Oncle Bat qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Gyrin pour lui expliquer la situation ? A mon avis, il va s'énerver quand il va comprendre ce que tu as fait et que ses cadets ne sont pas venus au mariage de leur sœur non pas par dédain mais parce que Naé ne les a pas invité ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas mais de toute façon aucune explication ne serait valable aux yeux de mon fils. Répondit Batbold inquiet.

\- Bon je peux toujours essayer de lui voler sa baguette comme ça il ne te lancera pas de sorts… Proposa Toorj.

\- Ouais merci : je préfère recevoir un bon coup de pied au cul de la part de Gyrin ou son poing dans la gueule qu'un _Doloris_. Ajouta Batbold sincère.

\- Je ne laisserai pas Gyrin s'en prendre à toi physiquement. Assura Pansy.

\- Merci Nièce : je reconnais mes torts envers ma femme et mes cadets mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. De plus, Dolgormaa s'était enfuie avant de bloquer le Rite du Sang donc je ne pouvais pas rejoindre Ana, ni Misheel. A l'époque c'était un enlèvement à mes yeux et je me suis emporté avant de faire n'importe quoi. Confessa Batbold.

\- En fait, ton ex femme a fait ce que ma belle-mère voulait faire avec Pansy et Kenji. Estima Toorj.

\- Oui mais je ne peux pas nier que Dolgormaa avait raison contrairement à ma sœur puisque Naé s'en prenait à Ana et Misheel. Ma femme disait juste quand elle m'accusait de privilégier Naé mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte : mon enfant s'accrochait à moi car elle avait peur que sa mère la foute à l'orphelinat à cause de toutes les moqueries subies. Enfin, je n'ai pas assisté à la scène donc je n'y croyais vraiment pas car ma fille me jurait n'avoir rien fait à sa petite sœur. Toutefois, je dois reconnaître qu'elle m'a probablement menti à l'époque. Avoua Batbold penaud.

\- Kenji était jaloux lui aussi au début quand j'ai fait ma première magie puis ça lui est passé parce que nous avons su trouver un équilibre entre nous et parce que Maman nous a aussi aidé. Kenny a fini par comprendre que ça ne changerait rien entre nous car c'est toujours mon frère à mes yeux. Il est et restera toujours le meilleur des jumeaux pour moi. Dit Pansy.

\- Ta mère a probablement su gérer ça mieux que moi : je consolais Naé comme ta mère devait le faire avec ton frère mais, je ne faisais rien de plus. Franchement, je n'avais pas compris le problème contrairement à mon ex. Confessa Batbold.

\- Ce n'est pas facile de gérer une telle situation Oncle Bat : j'ai suivi quelques cas similaires et je peux t'assurer que les parents ont beaucoup de mal à faire accepter ces choses à leurs enfants. Aussi, ils finissent tous par se décourager avant de placer les cracmols chez les moldus parce qu'ils pensent que leurs enfants souffriront moins loin de leurs fratries qui font de la magie. Révéla Pansy attristée.

\- Pansy : vous ne pouvez pas savoir si Saejin fera de la magie ou non et je souhaite franchement qu'elle en fasse mais que ferez-vous si c'est une petite cracmolle ? Demanda Batbold.

\- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour l'aider à accepter la situation. Répondirent les deux parents.

\- En plus, je pense que le fait d'habiter près des moldus faciliterait les choses puisque Saejin ne serait pas soumise au regard des sorciers. Je ne suis pas du tout pour l'exclusion des cracmols et tu le sais mais je vois bien que Kenji se sent bien mieux chez les moldus que chez les sorciers. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Enfin, si elle est cracmolle car rien ne peut l'attester. Rajouta Toorj.

\- C'est dommage que vous n'avez pas pu consulter le registre de l'école : au moins vous seriez fixés. Déplora Batbold.

\- On ne l'a jamais fait, c'était toujours le vieux Nansal qui profitait de sa position pour le faire et il ne nous disait rien ensuite. Donc nous avons toujours découvert le statut de nos garçons par nous-même au moment de leur première magie. Dévoila Toorj.

\- Ah d'accord.

\- Oncle Bat, Granny pense quoi de tout ça ? Interrogea Pansy curieuse.

\- Rien de particulier: elle allait voir ses petits-enfants à l'insu de mes premiers jumeaux car Dolgormaa s'est montrée supérieure à moi en laissant ma mère voir ses petits-enfants autant qu'elle voulait. Répondit Batbold.

\- J'espère que Gyrin ne va pas s'en prendre à elle aussi puisque Granny a couvert tes gestes. Euh, je ne veux pas te vexer Oncle Bat mais il va probablement te dire que tu n'es pas mieux que mon père dans ce cas. Dit Pansy inquiète.

\- Je sais donc je ne critiquerai plus ton père Pansy, promis. Affirma son oncle.

\- On parle seulement de Gyrin mais comment va réagir Naé d'après vous ? Demanda Harry.

\- Franchement, je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle car elle n'a jamais aimé ses cadets donc la seule chose que Naé pourrait regretter c'est le fait que j'ai finalement dévoilé mon secret. En plus, elle refusera de croire à mes propos tant que je ne lui lèverai pas le sortilège d'Amnésie. Estima Batbold.

\- C'est difficile de lever un sortilège d'Amnésie et puis cela peut se révéler dangereux si ce n'est pas bien fait. Vous devriez peut-être laisser le médicomage des aurors s'en charger. Proposa Harry.

\- Mm, oui ce pourrait être une idée et puis je crois qu'il faut le consentement de Naé pour pouvoir le faire non ? Demanda Batbold.

\- Exact : elle ne souffre d'aucun troubles et elle est majeure donc ce sera à Naé de décider si elle veut lever le sortilège ou non. Expliqua Harry.

\- Ma sœur n'a pas eu voix au chapitre en 1998, ni Toorj cette année mais seulement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur état normal. Rappela discrètement Batbold à sa nièce.

\- Sissy tu crois que ta cousine voudra lever le sortilège d'Amnésie? Interrogea Toorj en proie au doute.

\- Je ne sais pas : Naé sera probablement choquée après les révélation d'Oncle Bat donc elle risque de nier les faits au début. Après, ce sera à elle de voir si elle veut lever le sortilège ou si elle veut continuer de vivre dans le déni. Estima Pansy._ »

XXXX

Les sorciers discutèrent de la marche à suivre en compagnie d'Harry qui affirma préparer son équipe à l'arrivée éventuelle des nouveaux membres de la famille. Ensuite, l'auror se demanda comment aborder un sujet extrêmement délicat mais il finit par se décider avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Ne le prenez pas mal Pansy mais vous êtes certaine de ne pas avoir de cadets dissimulés quelque part comme votre cousin Gyrin ? Interrogea Harry songeur après avoir su les gestes des Panshriij ou de Patrick Parkinson.

\- Non ne vous inquiétez pas : mes parents n'ont pas eu d'autres enfants que ce soit ensemble ou avec d'autres partenaires. Affirma Pansy tranquille.

\- Tu en es certaine Sissy ? Demanda son mari.

\- Oui : je peux t'assurer que ma mère a eu deux grossesses seulement et personne ne lui a volé d'ovules ou autre. Enfin, mon père n'a pas eu d'autres enfants non plus donc je n'ai aucune petite sœur, ni petit frère dans la nature, sinon j'aurai vu leurs noms sur la tapisserie de la famille. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mm, vous avez une tapisserie comme celle des Black ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Je suppose que oui même si je n'ai jamais vue celle des Black. En tout cas, chaque enfant issu d'un membre de la famille Parkinson apparaît sur notre arbre généalogique dés le choix de son prénom à la naissance y compris s'il est illégitime. Enfin, les enfants adoptés apparaissent également dés leur adoption même s'ils n'ont pas un lien biologique avec le Parkinson devenu son parent adoptif. Reprit Pansy.

\- Mm, je comprends le principe mais je suppose que ce système fonctionne seulement pour les enfants de votre père non ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- Non cela vaut aussi pour ceux de ma mère car elle est toujours une Parkinson puisque mes parents n'ont jamais entamé la procédure d'annulation de leur mariage même s'ils sont séparés. C'est la raison pour laquelle, je peux vous assurer de ne pas avoir de frère ou sœur supplémentaire que ce soit du coté de mon père ou de ma mère. Conclut Pansy. _ »

XXXX

Ensuite, Batbold finit par intervenir :

« _ Bon je sais que je te demande beaucoup Pansy mais tu es vraiment la seule qui ne me juge pas donc puis-je compter sur ton appui quand je dirai la vérité à Gyrin ce soir ou demain matin ? Demanda Batbold.

\- Tu veux le lui dire tout de suite, même si, on ne sait pas encore si sa mère est en danger ? Interrogea sa nièce.

\- Oui je pense qu'il vaut mieux car je préfère affronter sa colère puis tenter de sauver sa mère ensuite plutôt que de rester en silence, d'attendre des jours et vivre dans les regrets si jamais Dolgormaa est morte entre-temps. Répondit Batbold.

\- Tu as raison mais attendons la fin de la fête pour ne pas troubler les enfants. Conseilla Pansy.

\- Exact : c'est pour ça que je veux attendre et puis les gens sont censés tout se pardonner à Tsagaan Sar non ? Répondit son oncle.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais bon j'espère que Gyrin pensera comme toi. Répondit sa nièce inquiète.

\- Euh Sissy : je sais que Gyrin est réfléchi d'habitude mais là, il risque de perdre la tête et il pourrait fort bien transplaner en Mongolie pour aller chercher sa mère. Or, je ne veux pas le voir prendre le risque de se faire attraper ou se faire suivre jusqu'ici par les Adiriig. Aussi, il faut que tu sois certaine que ton cousin ne bouge pas d'ici avant de lui révéler de telles choses. Intervint Toorj inquiet.

\- Mm, tu as raison. Harry : est-ce que les aurors pourraient bloquer Gyrin ici à son insu et même l'empêcher d'envoyer des messages ? Demanda Pansy à l'auror.

\- Oui c'est faisable en de telles circonstances. Je vois que vous pensez à tout. Dit ensuite Harry à Toorj.

\- Déformation professionnelle : vous faites probablement pareil. Répondit Toorj d'un ton modeste.

\- Oui. Le seul truc dans ces conditions c'est comment contacter cette Dolgormaa sans attirer l'attention de vos ennemis. Estima Harry.

\- Mm, Pansy tu pourrais peut-être demander à Kumbat d'aller la voir ? Suggéra Toorj qui n'aimait pas son ex second mais le mongol était conscient qu'il s'agissait de leur seul allié en Mongolie.

\- Qui est Kumbat ? Interrogea Harry.

\- C'est le nouveau chef des aurors mais surtout un grand ami de Pansy. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Ce n'est pas le votre. Constata Harry en raison du ton froid de Toorj au sujet du fameux Kumbat.

\- Non : nous ne nous supportions pas beaucoup mais bon on travaillait ensemble avant donc nous devions composer l'un avec l'autre. Révéla Toorj.

\- Ils ont des caractères trop différents pour vraiment bien s'entendre. S'esclaffa Pansy.

\- Attends : Kumbat calcule tous ses faits et gestes avant d'agir donc il est parfois trop lent au moment des combats comme beaucoup de verts-et-argent. Bougonna Toorj.

\- Mais non il n'est pas trop lent: il calcule tout simplement les risques avant d'agir. Enfin, Kumbat disait que tu étais trop impulsif parfois, notamment durant certaines opérations contre les Kazakhs. D'ailleurs, je me rappelle la fois où je t'ai retrouvé à l'hôpital parce que tu étais tombé de ton balai… Glissa Pansy.

\- Ma femme est vraiment une verte-et-argent : il n'y a rien à faire c'est Kumbat qu'elle soutient contre n'importe quel rouge-et-or. Dit Toorj hilare à Harry.

\- Eh, je suis pour mon ancienne Maison c'est vrai mais c'est toi je t'ai épousé, même si, tu es une Tornade ambulante. Précisa Pansy.

\- Tu vois : même toi tu as finis par céder au charme des Rouge et Or au lieu de celui d'un type de ta Maison. _Plaisanta Toorj. _ Bon tu peux contacter Kumbat ou pas ?

\- J'étais en train d'y penser justement : on peut demander à Haje d'aller au bureau de poste du village sorcier en Bouriatie afin qu'il envoie une lettre de ma part à Kumbat. Ainsi, personne ne fera attention à lui en Bouriatie puisque c'est une elfe et nul ne notera rien de surprenant à la vue d'un aigle en train de porter un message à Kumbat. En plus, ce message parviendra plus rapidement à Kumbat depuis la Bouriatie que si je lui envoyais un patronus depuis Aviemore. Conclut Pansy.

\- Et ce serait plus discret : tu imagine les conséquences s'il recevait ton patronus devant d'autres gens ? Rajouta son mari.

\- Je ne préfère pas. Affirma Pansy._ »

Ensuite, Pansy emprunta du parchemin et une plume à son oncle avant d'écrire rapidement à Kumbat pour lui demander une faveur après avoir résumé les risques encourus par Dolgormaa mais aussi Ana, même si, cette dernière était en Chine. Elle convoqua ensuite Haje qui se rendit aussitôt en Bouriatie sorcière et rentra ensuite tranquillement chez lui puisque le repas n'aurait pas lieu avant treize heures. De son coté, Toorj invita Potter à venir les rejoindre pour le déjeuner tout à l'heure avant de le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte de la Ger. Une fois seul avec ses neveux, Batbold en profita pour leur rendre sa bourse de gallions. Le sorcier les remercia pour leur gentillesse, néanmoins, il refusait d'en abuser.

Par contre, il poussa un soupir en songeant à sa bêtise monumentale en 1990 et en 2002. L'éleveur inquiet s'agita à l'idée d'affronter la colère de son fils, néanmoins, Batbold estimait ne plus pouvoir reculer. En revanche, il n'était pas inquiet de la réaction de Naé car cette dernière ne semblait pas du tout intéressée par le reste de sa fratrie donc son seul regret serait probablement de voir arriver sa petite sœur ou leurs cadets ici et non de les avoir perdus pendant tant d'années.

* * *

Les trois sorciers discutèrent encore un moment puis le couple retourna chez Patrick avant de faire un léger brunch avec lui pour fêter Tsagaan Sar ensemble. Ensuite, Patrick voulut se reposer pendant que les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson retournaient chez eux tout en emmenant Pat avec eux afin de contrôler une dernière fois le repas déjà préparé cette nuit mais aussi la décoration du séjour avant l'arrivée des invités.

A midi, Gyrin et Ayleen furent les premiers à arriver avant d'offrir leurs présents à leurs cousins. Toutefois, les deux nouveaux époux restèrent surpris face au combo TV-DVD, le pack de DVD mongols avec des sous-titres en anglais mais aussi des DVD en anglais offerts par le couple. Scott curieux observa aussitôt ces choses puis Gyrin abasourdi remercia ses cousins mais il leur rappela devoir attendre l'arrivée de l'électricité pour utiliser ces choses puisqu'il n'utilisait pas le groupe électrogène de Pansy.

Toutefois, Toorj affirma qu'Archibald avait trouvé la solution avant de lui montrer des petits panneaux solaires doté de batteries que l'Écossais vendait à des randonneurs désireux de recharger leurs téléphones portables ou même de regarder la télévision le soir sur leurs tablettes, ordinateurs ou même télé portables. Ces trucs pouvaient se fixer sur la tente des randonneurs, contre un mur, par terre ou sur un toit dans un refuge. Toorj affirma également à Gyrin que son père lui avait montré comment l'utiliser. Enfin, c'était bien plus simple que le groupe car il devrait juste mettre le panneau sur l'un des murs de son chalet et tirer le « fil » à l'intérieur de la maison avant de brancher la prise de la télé ou du chargeur des smartphones à l'un des adaptateurs également fournis.

Les deux hommes observèrent donc l'appareil ensemble en compagnie de Scott pendant que Pansy révélait à Ayleen la nature de leurs achats à la frontière russo-mongole. Effectivement, les deux sorciers avaient utilisé leurs Tugrik pour dévaliser bon nombre de magasins à l'insu des enfants plutôt attirés par les jouets. A présent, les deux époux estimaient avoir ainsi pu se fournir le nécessaire à bas prix afin de doter les futures chambres du B&amp;B en télévisions ou autres. Par contre, ils ne montreraient pas toutes les télévisions aux gamins pour le moment sinon, les garçons risquaient encore de leur en réclamer une pour chacun.

Entre-temps, Scott se rengorgea sous les compliments de son père puisqu'il fut le premier des deux à comprendre le système du panneau. Gyrin remercia également ses cousins après avoir constaté le fonctionnement de la télévision. Ensuite, ils saluèrent l'arrivée de Kenji et Naé puis Pansy observa la réaction de sa belle-sœur manifestement calmée mais elle se doutait bien que la cracmolle agissait simplement ainsi pour ne pas ruiner les fêtes par ses lamentations. Effectivement, Naé n'acceptait pas du tout sa nouvelle belle-sœur, néanmoins, la réaction de Gyrin la contraignait à se montrer polie envers Ayleen de peur de perdre le sorcier manifestement désireux de prendre le parti de son épouse.

Ensuite, Batbold arriva avant de recevoir également un combi TV-DVD, des DVD et le panneau solaire. Le sorcier savait que sa sœur et sa mère avaient reçu de Pansy une télévision plus grande ainsi qu'une antenne parabolique puisqu'elles avaient l'électricité mais il n'aurait jamais cru avoir un de ces trucs moldus lui aussi car le sorcier ne s'était jamais intéressé à ces choses y compris chez Naé en Mongolie avant son arrivée en Écosse. L'éleveur remercia aussitôt ses neveux tout en estimant que cela occuperait ses soirées, surtout, si Dolgormaa se retirait dans sa propre chambre le soir puisqu'il se doutait bien qu'elle ne souhaiterait pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kenji amusa la galerie en se pavanant dans la combinaison de ski offerte par sa sœur qui finit par s'esclaffer à la vue de la sienne après avoir ouvert son cadeau puisque les jumeaux avaient eu la même idée. Tous deux finirent par poser ensemble tout en pariant sur le nom du vainqueur de leur première course de ski. Ils s'échangèrent aussi d'autres présents bien plus petits mais ludiques à leurs yeux sous le regard d'Ayleen qui constata l'affection sincère entre les jumeaux mais surtout sans aucune jalousie à l'égard du conjoint respectif contrairement à Naé. Au bout d'un moment, Kenji se rengorgea sous les remerciements de sa sœur et Toorjii lors de l'installation du pc. En son for intérieur, le cracmol songea que sa jumelle aurait toujours besoin de lui puis il s'en sentit très heureux. Il montra ensuite à son neveu comment utiliser l'ordinateur puis le laissa le tester pendant que lui-même installait l'imprimante.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, les jumeaux rendossèrent leur deel pendant que Ron observait avec amusement toutes les lanternes colorées disposées tout le long du mobile-home. De son coté, Lily nota les banderoles puis ils frappèrent à la porte où la famille se présenta aussitôt pour les accueillir. Ron souriant leur souhaita un bon Tsagaan Sar et montra sa bande de tissu bleue au couple. Toorj apprécia grandement cette attention avant de s'incliner avec son propre khadag dans les mains puis il le lui offrit. Ronald imita ses gestes tout comme Lily toujours très curieuse face à des coutumes si différentes de celles des britanniques.

Enfin, la fillette entra dans le séjour où elle eut l'impression de se retrouver propulsée en Asie. Effectivement, les deux époux avaient tapissé les murs avec des tentures avant de disposer plusieurs décorations mongoles mais aussi chinoises. Un immense tapis recouvrait également le sol pour permettre à chacun de s'asseoir sans problèmes sur les coussins et les nattes disposées dans le coin salon en plus du canapé. Lily constata également la présence de petits présents en guise de marque place devant chaque assiette à table. Elle observa ensuite avec curiosité la console et la tablette avant de suivre les garçons dans la mezzanine où le pc avait été installé. Toorjii expliqua son envie de retourner y jouer tout de suite, néanmoins, ses parents lui avait demandé de descendre et d'attendre cet après-midi pour l'utiliser afin de ne pas s'isoler.

De son coté, Ron offrit une orchidée à Pansy et des accessoires de jardinage à Toorj ravi ainsi que des cadeaux aux enfants mais le couple s'enthousiasma d'avantage à la vue de la toile où le rouquin avait reproduit la steppe mongole enneigée pour que les Mac Kintosh-Panshriij ai un petit bout de Mongolie avec eux. Weasley resta agréablement surpris par leur enthousiasme aussi prononcé que pour leur portrait de famille qui trônait déjà à la place d'honneur dans le séjour. Face à leurs remerciements enthousiastes, Ron tenta de rester modeste :

« _ Je suis content que ça vous plaise.

\- Si ça me plaît : j'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau là-bas ! S'enthousiasma Toorj.

\- Moi aussi : vous ne pouviez pas nous faire un plus beau cadeau ! Bon je ne sais pas si nos cadeaux vous plairont autant que les vôtres nous ont plu mais ça nous semblait adapté. Rajouta Pansy.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'étonna Ron à la vue d'une enveloppe rouge et plusieurs paquets également rouges.

\- En fait on souhaiterait vous les faire ouvrir quand votre femme et Hugo seront là également puisque Sissy a dit que votre femme va finalement venir avec Hugo. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Oui je les rejoindrais pas loin de l'école puis nous viendrons ensemble tous les trois. Nous avons décidé que c'était mieux pour Hugo. Révéla Ron.

\- Très bien. Approuva Pansy._ »

En revanche, Lily ravie ne dut pas attendre pour ouvrir ses cadeaux et reçut une poupée chinoise Kurhn, la peluche d'un Pékinois mais surtout plusieurs livres de contes moldus et des DVD de dessins animés dont celui de _Rebelle_ pour pouvoir le visionner de nouveau sans devoir se rendre chez son oncle Ron à chaque fois. Le rouquin surpris se demanda comment la fillette pourrait regarder ces choses chez elle puisqu'Harry n'avait pas l'électricité. Toutefois, Ronald comprit le stratagème de ses amis au moment où ils offrirent le panneau solaire ainsi qu'un lecteur DVD portable à Harry quelques instants plus tard car Pansy ne voulait pas voir la fillette marginalisée par les autres membres de son nouveau petit groupe d'amis. L'auror resta surpris par ces cadeaux ainsi que ceux reçus par Lily avant de remercier le couple pour leurs présents dont un album de photographies mais aussi un DVD contenant les photographies de Lily et ses amis mais aussi les vidéos effectuées durant leur séjour aux Pays-Bas puis sur le navire. Pansy affirma en avoir fait une copie pour Gyrin, Ronald et Archibald qui arriva vers treize heures pendant que les elfes festoyaient déjà entre eux chez Haje tout en se rendant chez Patrick à tout de rôle pour veiller sur la sieste du sorcier.

* * *

De leur coté, les sorciers se mirent à table où Harry observa l'aisance de la famille de Pansy à marier les traditions mongoles et britanniques jusque dans leurs cuisines puisque le couple, Naraantsuya, la grand-mère, Ayleen mais aussi Naé avaient préparé des plats originaire des deux pays. D'ailleurs, Ayleen resta agréablement surprise par les compliments de son beau-père ou encore Kenji sur sa cuisine. Au bout d'un moment, Harry estima que le repas était plutôt copieux et manifestement très long puisqu'il dut prendre congé après la fin de sa pause sans avoir goûté à tous les plats.

Effectivement, Pansy n'avait pas menti à Hugo qui constata de lui-même la véracité de ses dires au moment où ses parents vinrent le chercher à la sortie de l'école ensemble pour une fois avant de l'emmener en Écosse où les convives attendaient leur arrivée pour entamer les desserts. Si le gâteau mongol n'obtint pas un franc succès auprès des Britanniques curieux mais pas vraiment habitués à ces choses, hormis Archibald, les pâtisseries de Naé attirèrent aussitôt leur attention aussi bien par leurs formes, le design mais aussi leur saveur incomparable. Ayleen fut donc sincère lorsqu'elle complimenta sa belle-sœur sur le sujet.

Hugo se régala également avant de recevoir des cadeaux de la part de ses amis. Les parents affirmèrent avoir laissé le choix des présents aux garçons puis le fils d'Hermione les remercia avant d'essayer ses premières baskets avec enthousiasme. Il resta également sans voix à la vue d'un petit poste radio,CD, mp3 avec une prise USB. Certes, il ne s'agissait pas d'un modèle de grande marque mais Hugo s'en moquait car il estimait pouvoir enfin devenir comme les enfants de son age à l'école moldue. Il le testa aussitôt puis Nansal affirma qu'il pourrait ainsi écouter la radio moldue. Hugo acquiesça avec enthousiasme sous le regard de sa mère qui réalisa encore une fois qu'Hugo voulait vivre comme les petits moldus et non l'imiter.

Ensuite, l'enfant fut distrait par la proposition de Gyrin d'aller chevaucher puis les enfants s'éclipsèrent en compagnie des adultes hormis Toorj et Pansy qui prièrent les Weasley de rester avec eux. Après le départ du petit groupe, les deux époux allèrent chercher les cadeaux destinés aux Weasley mais qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu montrer devant les autres. Les Weasley restèrent surpris par la vision d'une enveloppe et de plusieurs boites rouges puis Pansy reprit la parole :

« _ Commencez par l'enveloppe ! Les invita Pansy.

\- Mais vous êtes vraiment dingues tous les deux ! S'exclama Ron agréablement surpris à la vue de quatre billets d'entrée pour le Keukenhof en avril mais aussi un bon pour un week-end destiné à quatre personnes sur l'une des péniches de Mr Smith.

\- Mais c'est trop ! Protesta Hermione abasourdie.

\- Mais non : ça nous fait plaisir et puis comme ça vous pourrez y aller tous les quatre avec votre fille durant les vacances en avril. Affirma Toorj qui estimait même n'avoir pas fait assez pour remercier le sorcier de son aide en janvier, néanmoins, Pansy estimait qu'il ne fallait pas abuser des gros cadeaux sinon cela provoquerait la gêne du rouquin.

\- Maintenant ouvrez les autres paquets. Insista Pansy.

\- Oh... Dit Hermione après avoir trouvé un parfum.

\- Wow ! S'exclama ensuite Ron à la vue d'un d'un appareil photo numérique doté de tous ses accessoires et même une mono-perche pour les selfies.

\- On s'est dit que vous pourrez l'utiliser durant votre séjour pour photographier ou filmer votre famille. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Ouvrez l'autre maintenant. Intervint Pansy.

\- Pansy, Toorj : vous exagérez vraiment là. Dit Hermione un peu gênée à la vue de deux smartphones.

\- Vous rigolez : nous n'aurions jamais eu la ferme sans l'aide de Ron et puis vous nous avez aussi aidé tous les deux pour sortir Ayleen de son enfer donc c'est le minimum que nous pouvons faire ! Affirma Toorj.

\- Oui mais c'est beaucoup trop : vous avez du vous ruiner. S'inquiéta Hermione qui n'avait pas une idée des prix de ces appareils moldus.

\- Ce sont pas des modèles très sophistiqués Hermione et puis ils viennent de ma boutique donc ne vous inquiétez pas. Voulut la rassurer Pansy.

\- Oui mais quand même…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne : de plus, vous en aurez besoin. L'interrompit Pansy.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui comme ça vous pourrez me contacter en cas de besoin ou si vous deviez annuler un de nos futurs rendez-vous. Je préfère que vous me contactiez par téléphone au lieu d'utiliser des Patronus car je vais souvent chez les moldus. Rappela Pansy.

\- Bon ouvrez le dernier cadeau. Intervint Toorj.

\- Mais c'est un hua-mei ! S'exclama Ron surpris à la vue du superbe oiseau à l'intérieur d'une cage asiatique.

\- Oui mais c'est un faux donc il ne meurt pas et vous n'avez pas besoin de le nourrir, ni de lui nettoyer la cage. Affirma Pansy pour rassurer le rouquin sans en avoir l'air.

\- C'est un gadget ? On dirait un vrai ! Affirma Ron abasourdi avant d'écouter les explications du couple._ »

Malgré son âge, Ron ressentit une joie enfantine à la vue de la beauté du jouet sorcier qui imitait véritablement bien un oiseau puis il le nomma Pékin en souvenir de son après-midi là-bas avant de le faire venir sur sa main. Le sorcier tenta aussitôt de lui apprendre un air et caressa son plumage.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour ce qui est des combi ou combo TV-DVD les deux noms sont utilisés donc il n'y a pas de faute d'orthographe MDR. En ce qui concerne les Chinois et les Mongols, ces derniers ne les aiment vraiment pas donc ils n'apprécient pas du tout les couples mixtes. C'est probablement liés aux événements survenus en Mongolie Intérieure mais aussi l'influence chinoise en Mongolie durant la période communiste. Encore maintenant, les Chinois sont partout en raison de leurs investissements ou autres (plusieurs étudiants mongols vont étudier en Chine par exemple). **_

_**Attention, je n'ai pas dit que les Mongols ont des intentions meurtrières envers les Chinois qui viennent en Mongolie mais disons qu'aucun d'eux ne rêve d'un beau-fils ou une belle-fille chinoise. **_

_**Aussi, la réaction de Batbold n'est pas surprenante non plus, même si, c'est un sorcier. En tout cas, que pensez-vous des projets de Batbold ou de l'arrivée du reste de la famille ? Vous pensez qu'il va trouver les mots justes pour s'expliquer avec son fils ou Gyrin va l'envoyer valser dans la Ger puisque Batbold est convaincu que la conversation risque de finir par une rixe ? **_

_**D'habitude, c'est plus la magie que les objets moldus qui sont introduits dans les fictions mais que pensez-vous de Ron et Hermione avec des smartphones: cela va faciliter leur communication ou au contraire les éloigner d'avantage ?**_


	103. La mini fête

Pansy expliqua le système des smartphones des Weasley puis elle configura aussi des adresses Gmail aux deux époux avant d'expliquer qu'Archibald vendait aussi des cartes prépayées, des recharges et même des abonnements à la boutique de souvenirs. Aussi, il avait pu lui fournir deux cartes sims prépayées puis les Weasley pourraient contracter des abonnements auprès d'un opérateur téléphonique s'ils finissaient par en avoir besoin, sinon ils pourraient simplement recharger leur carte prépayée en cas de nécessité. Ron acquiesça tout en testant son téléphone comme s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle baguette.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux couples rejoignirent le reste du petit groupe malgré l'appréhension d'Hermione pas du tout désireuse de monter à cheval. Toutefois, la sorcière constata avec soulagement la présence du traîneau donc la sorcière affirma _y__ monter_ _volontiers_. En revanche, Toorj proposa à Ron de monter sur l'un des purs sangs issus du haras Parkinson pour tester une autre monture après les frisons. Ron s'exécuta aussitôt avec enthousiasme avant de saisir son appareil photo pour photographier Hugo surpris :

« _ Daddy depuis quand tu as un appareil photo numérique ? Demanda l'enfant enthousiaste.

\- Depuis tout à l'heure grâce à Pansy et Toorj. Révéla Ron.

\- Mais c'est super : t'es un peu plus moderne comme ça ! S'enthousiasma Hugo.

\- Attends ce n'est pas tout? regarde Hugo : ton vieux Daddy se modernise vraiment avec ça. Rajouta Ron fier de lui en brandissant son premier smartphone.

\- Non tu as eu un smartphone aussi ! Exulta Hugo.

\- Ouais et Maman aussi : bon c'est Pansy qui a… Attends elle a utilisé un terme particulier… Ah voilà c'est elle qui les a configuré car je n'y comprends rien mais du coup nous avons une adresse mail ta mère et moi. Révéla le rouquin.

\- Vous avez internet maintenant ! S'exclama Hugo abasourdi.

\- Oui : pour l'instant on n'a que des cartes prépayées mais il y a des minutes, des messages et un giga truc internet. Ensuite ta mère et moi nous prendrons des abonnements si cela nous semble né érit son père très fier à la vue de l'enthousiasme de son fils.

\- On pourrait aussi avoir un ordinateur et internet à la maison ? Demanda Hugo.

\- Nous pourrions finir y songer. Dit Ron souriant.

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin: merci à vous Pansy et Toorj pour avoir fait entrer la technologie à la maison ! Papa, Maman ça y est : vous êtes aussi modernes que les parents de mes copains, c'est vraiment super ! S'enthousiasma Hugo.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça Hugo : nous n'étions pas comme les autres avant ? Demanda Ron curieux.

\- Non donc c'était gênant pour Rose et moi quand on devait donner des renseignements sur vous ou quand la représentante des parents d'élèves ne pouvait pas vous joindre dans la journée et devait attendre le soir pour vous trouver. Expliqua Hugo.

\- Ah. Dit simplement Hermione.

\- Et même nos copains ne comprenaient pas votre refus des smartphones ou d'internet. A la fin, Rose a tenté de faire croire que c'est parce que vous vouliez vivre comme les hippies mais les autres n'y ont pas cru vu _les __vêtements__ de vieux _que Maman nous fait mettre. Avoua Hugo hilare sans se douter de mortifier sa mère.

\- Hugo tes amis disent que tu porte des vêtements de vieux ? Interrogea sa mère livide.

\- Ouais ils disent que je m'habille comme les vieux quand je n'ai pas mon uniforme. Maman ça me fout la honte des fois parce que les gens ne font pas de différence quand je suis en uniforme mais après c'est un truc de ouf quand on a des vêtements normaux. Insista Hugo.

\- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller acheter de nouveaux vêtements alors. Dit Hermione inquiète.

\- Ouais ! Merci Merlin : tu es enfin rentrée dans le troisième millénaire Maman ! Exulta Hugo.

\- Au fait, c'est quoi les hippies ? Demanda son père curieux et pas du tout vexé au sujet des _vêtements de vieux_ puisque lui-même trouvait que les affaires d'Hugo étaient bien trop classiques.

\- Attendez je vais vous expliquer. Intervint Kenji avant de résumer brièvement le mouvement hippie puis il lui montra des photos sur internet depuis son smartphone mais aussi des vidéos sous les éclats de rire de Ron qui tentait d'imaginer sa femme cramoisie en hippie. Le cracmol finit ensuite par diffuser plusieurs versions de la chanson _Wight is wight_ interprétée par Sandie Shaw en anglais, Michel Delpech en français et même la version italienne _l'Isola di Wight_ des Dik Dik._ »

Ensuite, Hugo remercia de nouveau ses amis pour avoir porté un peu de modernité dans sa vie. Effectivement, le jeune garçon en avait assez de devoir sans cesse justifier ses parents qui ne possédaient pas de smartphones, d'ordinateurs, un simple appareil photo numérique, ni même internet avant les cadeaux reçus aujourd'hui contrairement aux géniteurs des autres élèves donc il était heureux de voir enfin les Weasley se mettre à la page… Ses propos firent réaliser à Hermione que son fils voulait vraiment la voir se moderniser puis elle se promit d'apprendre à utiliser le téléphone offert par Pansy et Toorj.

* * *

Une minute plus tard, Hermione contempla Hugo endosser le casque et les bottes d'équitation prêtés par Nansal avant de monter sur l'un des gipsy cob pendant que Scott souhaitait monter de nouveau surle cheval de son père. Quelques minutes plus tard, Miss Je sais Tout monta à bord du traîneau en compagnie de Kenji, Fiona et Odval avant de contempler le paysage. Durant le trajet, les enfants agréablement surpris furent régulièrement mis à contribution grâce aux jeux inventés par les adultes. Ainsi, Scott fut le premier à trouver un khadag dissimulé dans un jeune arbre avant de le récupérer sans descendre de son cheval puis Toorjii suscita son admiration en faisant appel à son aigle pour attraper la peluche d'un écureuil animée par la magie.

Gyrin nota l'intérêt de Scott avant de lui affirmer qu'il pourrait apprendre à s'occuper d'un aigle lui aussi plus tard puis le sorcier fit venir le sien qui fit une démonstration de vol en compagnie de l'aigle de Toorjii pour le plus grand plaisir de l'assistance avant de retourner dans leurs volières respectives. Quelques minutes plus tard, la promenade reprit afin de parvenir jusqu'aux cibles installées par les adultes. Grâce à plusieurs sortilèges, les lieux étaient éclairés comme en plein jour puis Hugo nota aussitôt les petits cadeaux accrochées aux cibles. Toorjii affirma qu'ils devraient probablement tirer à l'arc pour tenter de les attraper. Le petit Weasley lui donna raison deux minutes plus tard à la vue des arcs pour enfants ainsi que des flèches tendues par les adultes. Hermione inquiète voulut intervenir afin d'empêcher Hugo d'utiliser un arc, ce qu'elle considérait dangereux mais Ron l'en empêcha aussitôt :

« _ Laisse Hugo s'amuser pour une fois Hermione. Dit Ron.

\- Mais Ron : Hugo pourrait se blesser avec les flèches ! Protesta Hermione paniquée.

\- Non il ne peux pas se blesser avec celles-ci. La rassura Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Rétorqua Hermione agacée.

\- Parce que si tu regardais ces objets avant de juger, tu te serais déjà rendue compte que ce sont des flèches avec des ventouses. J'ai déjà vu notre neveu Fred avec un truc de ce genre une fois donc je sais que ce n'est pas dangereux. Répliqua Ron sur le même ton.

\- Ah… Tu pouvais me le dire tout de suite non ? Protesta Hermione.

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé l'occasion de le faire car tu penses probablement que je suis trop bête pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent. Rétorqua Ron agacé.

\- Ron… Je m'excuse… Tenta Hermione.

\- Ouais c'est bon, on ne va pas se disputer pour ça. Conclut Ron avant de rejoindre leur fils pour l'aider avec son arc sans plus se soucier de sa femme pour le moment._ »

* * *

De son coté, Gyrin en fit de même avec Scott et Crissy pendant que Pansy aidait Lily en compagnie de Toorj qui s'occupait de leurs fils. De son coté, Pat suivait les conseils de sa mère. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily Potter eut alors vraiment l'impression d'entrer dans la peau de Merida la princesse Rebelle avant de s'amuser à tirer à l'arc en compagnie des autres enfants. Les petits Britanniques restèrent cependant impressionnés par les gestes de Toorjii mais les adultes minimisèrent aussitôt les échecs des petits Weasley, Potter ainsi que des enfants de Gyrin avant de rapprocher les cibles sous le prétexte que _Tonton Toorj_ les avait trop éloignée. Crissy satisfaite acquiesça bruyamment après l'intervention de son Aav qui les baissa également pour qu'elles soient à sa hauteur ainsi que celle de Pat ou encore Kushi. Une fois rassurés, les enfants britanniques se remirent à jouer avec leurs amis sans se sentir désavantagés, ni gênés.

Ainsi, ils parvinrent enfin à atteindre les cibles sous les applaudissements des adultes. Fortement encouragé par son père, Scott exulta après avoir atteint sa cible. Certes son score n'était pas mirobolant mais il se rengorgea sous les compliments de Gyrin et tira encore plusieurs fois avant de remporter des petits sacs de friandises comme ses amis. Ensuite, Naé voulut briller face à Ayleen et proposa à son frère de tirer quelques flèches. Grâce à la soudaine volubilité de Kenji, Ayleen apprit ainsi que son époux était manifestement le plus doué à l'arc de tous les Panshriij hormis son propre père.

Effectivement, Scott abasourdi admira son père qui battit Naé déçue à plate couture après que les cibles furent adaptées aux adultes. Le jeune garçon examina ensuite son arc ainsi que ses flèches et lui demanda de lui enseigner le tir à l'arc. Le mongol souriant accepta volontiers puis il lui proposa même d'essayer l'archerie équestre plus tard. Ayleen curieuse voulu également essayer cette pratique au printemps avant d'écouter son mari vanter le talent de son propre père à l'arc. A la fin, Batbold finit par faire une démonstration puis il se rengorgea sous les compliments de son nouveau petit-fils :

« _ J'ai toujours aimé le tir à l'arc et puis c'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu me faire remarquer par ta grand-mère Scott. Révéla Batbold.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna l'enfant.

\- Oui : ta grand-mère était aussi distinguée que ta maman donc je ne savais pas comment lui plaire car nous étions très différents tous les deux. A l'époque, beaucoup de types lui tournaient autour quand je l'ai vue la première fois donc ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Affirma Batbold sous le regard curieux de Gyrin car l'éleveur n'avait jamais rien révélé à ses enfants sur ses amours avec Dolgormaa avant leur mariage.

\- Alors tu as fait quoi pour lui plaire ? Interrogea Scott.

\- Je suis allé cueillir des fleurs dans la steppe puis je lui ai offert mon bouquet. Après j'ai commencé à lui en porter tous les jours. Révéla Batbold.

\- Beurk c'est des trucs de filles. Protesta Scott.

\- Ouais mais ça leur plaît et puis ta grand-mère aimait mon « originalité ». S'esclaffa Batbold en songeant au bon vieux temps.

\- Ah bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'original dans un bouquet de fleurs ? S'étonna Scott.

\- Ce qui plaisait à ta grand-mère, c'est que j'allais cueillir les fleurs moi-même au lieu d'en acheter comme les gars de la ville ou de lancer de simples _Orchideous_ comme les autres éleveurs trop feignants pour aller acheter des fleurs ou les cueillir dans la prairie. Après, j'ai gagné un tournoi de tir à l'arc avant de lui dédier ma victoire donc ça l'a fait craquer. Expliqua Batbold.

\- Bah les filles c'est trop compliqué : je resterai célibataire plus tard. Estima Scott.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant mais on en reparlera le jour où une fille te plaira vraiment. Prédit Batbold.

\- C'est dommage que la maman d'Aav et toi ne soyez plus ensemble : c'est la seule qui manque aujourd'hui. Dit Scott songeur.

\- Ouais Dolgormaa devrait être là mais ce n'est pas la seule qui manque tu sais. Ton papa a d'autres frères et sœurs car ta grand-mère a eu d'autres enfants après notre séparation. Tu as aussi d'autres cousins : ils font partie de ta famille eux aussi. Expliqua Batbold.

\- Tu crois que je les verrais un jour ? Demanda Scott.

\- Je l'espère. C'est ma faute s'ils ne sont pas avec nous aujourd'hui car je me suis mal comporté avec ta grand-mère. Aussi, Scott que cela te serve de leçon pour plus tard : ne laisse jamais personne se mêler de ton histoire avec ta future épouse, pas même vos enfants et ne considère jamais les femmes comme acquises sinon tu pourrais perdre celle que tu aime. Affirma Batbold d'un ton plus sérieux.

\- C'est ce qui t'est arrivé n'est-ce pas ? Constata Scott songeur.

\- Oui : je considérais Dolgormaa comme ma femme pour toujours donc je ne lui faisais plus de compliments. Je ne lui portais plus de fleurs non plus et je ne l'ai jamais encouragé à travailler dans son domaine au lieu de vendre nos fromages. En plus, je ne l'ai pas aidé quand nous avons eu de gros problèmes donc elle a fini par partir à cause de moi. Dévoila Batbold à son petit-fils sans se soucier de la stupeur de son propre fils.

\- Elle te manque encore ? Demanda le jeune garçon à son grand-père.

\- J'ai rencontré d'autres personnes durant toutes ces années mais aucune dame n'a jamais remplacé ta grand-mère donc oui c'est vrai : elle me manque. Répondit simplement Batbold.

\- Tu la retrouveras peut-être un jour övöö. L'encouragea Scott.

\- J'aimerais bien. Confessa son grand-père avant de l'inviter à tester son arc pour changer de sujet sous le regard abasourdi de Gyrin estomaqué par les propos de son géniteur._ »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ayleen constata enfin l'absence de Kenji, Fiona et Pansy au moment Toorj attela son cheval au traîneau puis il prit la place de Kenji comme conducteur avant d'affirmer qu'il était temps de rentrer malgré les protestations des enfants. Une fois de retour à l'écurie, les gamins observèrent les adultes s'occuper des animaux et les suivirent au mobile-home.

* * *

Toutefois, Lily, Hugo, Scott et Crissy oublièrent vite leur tristesse à la vue d'une petite ger illuminée par des projecteurs multicolores installés à proximité du mobile-home. Les enfants curieux s'y précipitèrent aussitôt avant de rester sans voix à la vue des jeux disposés à l'intérieur mais aussi des décorations mais aussi de Kenji en train de contempler les attractions. Devant la curiosité de son épouse, Gyrin lui révéla la passion de Kenji pour les fêtes foraines et les kermesses avant d'expliquer ce dont il s'agissait. Le cracmol avait contaminé sa sœur au point qu'elle le suivait dans ces endroits à l'insu de leur père durant leur adolescence puis ils continuèrent également à les fréquenter après leur arrivée en Mongolie.

Le cracmol avait donc convaincu sa sœur d'organiser une mini fête foraine pour Tsagaan Sar cette année puis les jumeaux s'étaient organisés. Pansy avait ensuite utilisé des sortilèges pour dissimuler la présence de la Ger. Elle les avait ensuite levé au moment de son retour à la ferme avant de laisser Kenji contrôler une dernière fois leurs préparatifs pendant qu'elle allait voir leur père en compagnie de Fiona. Ayleen agréablement surprise loua la gentillesse des jumeaux, ce que Gyrin reconnut aussitôt. Ensuite, Lily accueillit sa mère qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard. La jeune femme salua son enfant ainsi que le reste de l'assemblée avant d'écouter le récit enthousiaste de sa fille. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy revint après avoir pu passer un peu de temps avec son père. Ce dernier l'avait laissé partir sans problème car il allait passer le reste de l'après-midi en compagnie de Fiona. Enfin, Roby le rejoindrait plus tard.

Rassurée sur le sort de son père, Pansy enclencha la musique puis Kenji invita les plus petits à s'approcher d'abord d'un bac bleu pendant que les autres ainsi que les adultes se restauraient au buffet. Toutefois, Ron, Hugo et Lily curieux s'approchèrent également avant de s'interroger à la vue de plusieurs petits canards colorés en plastique surmontés d'un anneau ainsi que des cannes à pêches. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Ron comprit le principe au moment où Kenji enclencha un bouton puis les jouets se mirent à circuler selon un circuit bien défini.

Entre-temps, Pansy distribua les cannes à pêches aux plus jeunes mais aussi Lily et Hugo puis elle leur montra les paniers attachés au bac où ils pourraient déposer les canards pendant que Kenji expliquait le principe puisqu'il était conscient que les enfants de Gyrin ou encore Lily n'avaient probablement jamais vu de fêtes foraines moldues. Le cracmol resta cependant sans voix après avoir réalisé que Weasley père et fils ne les connaissaient manifestement pas non plus donc il s'interrogea sérieusement sur l'attitude d'Hermione Granger. Cette dernière nota son regard surpris puis elle se repentit pour n'avoir jamais emmené sa famille dans une fête foraine.

Le cuisinier expliqua également à Ron curieux qu'il avait acheté cette attraction sur internet à un ex forain. Ensuite, Kenji proposa aux enfants de commencer à jouer avant d'appuyer sur le bouton. Les canards se mirent aussitôt sillonner dans le bassin sous les exclamations bruyantes de Kushi bien décidé à les attraper tous. De leur coté, Gyrin et Ayleen aidèrent Crissy pendant que Scott l'encourageait de son mieux. Les parents de Kushi applaudirent aussi leur cadet, Hugo et Lily puis Naraantsuya songea à un détail :

« - Vous adoriez jouer à ça vous aussi quand vous étiez petits. Dit-elle à ses jumeaux.

\- Maman aime encore la pêche aux canards car elle y joue avec moi ! Claironna Kushi sans se soucier du visage cramoisi de Pansy.

\- C'est normal, elle est mariée avec _Gentleman Tornado-Fisher_. Rappela Toorj pour aider son épouse.

\- Vous jouez à ce truc vous aussi ? Demanda Ron curieux aux jumeaux.

\- Oui : on a découvert ce jeu à la kermesse de mon école primaire quand ma mère nous y a accompagné. Mon père et Patrick préféraient rester à la maison mais ma sœur, elle, elle voulait savoir où j'allais quand je partais pour l'école donc elle m'a suivi à la kermesse. Affirma Kenji tout en observant affectueusement sa jumelle.

\- …

\- Ensuite, nous sommes allés dans de vraies fêtes foraines durant nos été à Aviemore et on adorait ça tous les deux. Affirma Kenji.

\- Eej c'est la plus forte : elle m'a aidé à gagner un jouet à la fête de mon école à Altaï l'autre fois. Dit Kushi.

\- Quoi elle est plus forte que moi ? Feignit de se lamenter Toorj hilare.

\- Ouais elle c'est le _Tornado-Fisher __des canards_! Plaisanta Kushi.

\- Attends on va voir ça : Sissy je te défie en duel de pêche aux canards comme ça on va voir qui est le plus fort de nous deux. S'esclaffa Toorj.

\- Ah non Aav : toi t'es _Tornado-Fisher_ donc tu joues pas sinon tu vas nous prendre tous les canards ! Protesta aussitôt Kushi.

\- Toi pas jouer Toorj, toi laisser les canards à Crissy ! _Renchérit Crissy. _Dis lui Aav ! Reprit la fillette inquiète.

\- Oui Crissy ne t'inquiète pas : je vais le lui dire donc Toorj ne jouera pas avec vous. Promit Gyrin d'un ton apaisant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants : Toorj ne peut pas jouer pour le moment donc jouez tranquille. Tu tenteras ta chance tout à l'heure Toorj. Décida Kenji._ »

Au bout d'un moment, les enfants parvinrent à remplir leurs paniers puis ils reçurent un cadeau chacun. Ensuite, ils se lassèrent et voulurent s'approcher du buffet qui regorgeait de gâteaux mais aussi de confiseries préparées par Naé. Ils laissèrent donc la place aux grands sous le regard incrédule d'Hermione. Archibald hilare prit la place de Kenji aux manettes puis Ron voulut participer lui aussi sous les encouragements de son fils mais pas ceux d'Hermione qui réprouva silencieusement les gestes de son mari car elle estimait que ce n'était plus un gamin. Toutefois, la sorcière resta surprise après avoir vu Gyrin, Ayleen, Kenji, Naé et même Ginny rejoindre les compétiteurs pour faire plaisir à leurs enfants. Une minute plus tard, Archibald activa le jeu mais les adultes constatèrent qu'il avait augmenté la vitesse afin de ne pas leur faciliter la tache.

Effectivement, le sorcier affirma que le jeu devait être adapté à la moyenne d'âge des participants hilares. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ron se prit donc véritablement au jeu comme durant les parties de quidditch à Poudlard, même s'il s'agissait d'une simple pêche de canards en plastique. Au cours du jeu, le rouquin prit donc beaucoup de plaisir à la partie et applaudit la victoire de Kenji. Quelques minutes plus tard, les fils de Pansy et Hugo s'enthousiasmèrent à la vue du punching-ball moldu trafiqué par Pansy pour ressembler à ceux des jeux de force. Toorjii voulut aussitôt le tester mais pas Scott légèrement tremblant car la vision des coups de son ami lui faisait retourner en mémoire ceux infligés par Malefoy. Toutefois, Gyrin nota son état et se rapprocha de lui avant de lui proposer d'aller tester une autre attraction. Les autres garçons surpris l'observèrent un instant mais ils finirent par l'oublier afin de tourner autour du punching-ball.

* * *

En revanche, Gyrin entraîna son fils vers le stand de tir bricolés par ses deux cousins. En réalité, Kenji aurait voulu monter un petit stand de carabine factice mais Pansy s'y était opposée. Aussi, ils s'étaient rabattus sur des conserves empilées les unes sur les autres ainsi que des balles en mousse. Scott curieux observa les boites nettoyées et repeintes par les jumeaux puis Pansy s'approcha afin de proposer à l'enfant d'effectuer quelques tirs. Elle lui montra la première pyramide de boites de conserve puis Scott dut s'éloigner de plusieurs pas avant de pouvoir viser.

Le jeune garçon n'avait pas l'habitude de jouer à ce genre de jeux car les sorciers n'en comprenaient pas l'utilité puisqu'ils pouvaient utiliser leurs baguettes pour faire léviter les objets au lieu de se fatiguer à lancer des balles pour les faire tomber de leurs étalages. Toutefois, Scott se rendit compte de la concentration mais aussi l'adresse nécessaire pour bien viser sans l'aide de la magie. Il ne put s'empêcher d'en faire la réflexion à son père :

« _ Je ne pensais pas que c'était si dur de bien viser sans la magie.

\- C'est dur au début pour nous mais ça devient facile si on s'entraîne. Enfin, je trouve que ce genre de jeu développe l'adresse ou encore l'astuce. Répondit Gyrin.

\- Ah oui ? S'étonna Scott.

\- Oui car il faut calculer la trajectoire et la force nécessaire quand tu lance la balle. Ce sont des gestes simples mais qui te permettent de développer tes capacités. Je connais des sorciers qui sont incapables de faire grand-chose sans baguette car ils ne cherchent pas à faire les choses par eux-mêmes et c'est vraiment dommage. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- C'est vrai qu'on fait tout grâce à la baguette. Reconnut Scott.

\- Oui, je pense que ça nous rend un peu feignant par moment. Attention, je ne dénigre pas la magie car c'est très important et puis ça m'a bien aidé par moments, notamment quand je perdais un mouton. En fait, je le retrouvais plus facilement grâce à un simple _Accio mouton_, sinon, il m'aurait fallu le chercher durant des heures dans la neige sans la magie. Toutefois, il me semble important de savoir se débrouiller aussi sans sa baguette sinon comment un sorcier pourrait-il survivre s'il perdait sa magie ? Insista Gyrin.

\- Mm, il serait incapable de se débrouiller hormis pour les trucs de base. Estima Scott.

\- Exact donc je ne dénigre pas les trucs des moldus, ni les activités manuelles car cela peut nous servir à nous aussi. Et puis on se maintient en forme ainsi. Rajouta Gyrin.

\- Oui c'est vrai. En tout cas, moi je préfère ce jeu à l'autre. Glissa Scott pour justifier son retrait face au punching-ball.

\- Moi aussi, je n'aime pas la boxe, ni les combats en général. Renchérit son père.

\- Tu sais bien viser par contre. Dit Scott.

\- C'est une question de concentration comme pour le tir à l'arc. Le secret n'est pas dans la force de ton bras mais dans tes calculs pour atteindre ta cible. Réitéra Gyrin.

\- L'intelligence est plus importante que la force tu crois ? Demanda Scott.

\- A mon avis oui : la force c'est bien mais seulement si tu en fais bon usage. Attention, je ne parle pas d'une intelligence obtenue par les livres mais de bon sens. Un homme simple peut être bien plus intelligent qu'un soi-disant savant s'il fait preuve d'un plus grand savoir-vivre.

\- Et toi tu n'as jamais frappé personne ? Interrogea Scott songeur.

\- Non à part quand j'étais gamin pour défendre ma sœur quand les autres enfants se moquaient d'elle mais j'ai vite arrêté car ma mère disait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. D'ailleurs, ta grand-mère avait raison Scott : les coups ne sont pas justifiables. Dit Gyrin.

\- Mais si on doit défendre quelqu'un ? Insista Scott.

\- Dans ce cas, tu dois aider la personne en danger donc les coups sont permis si nécessaire mais le mieux ce serait quand même de parvenir à la sauver sans que ça dégénère en bagarre. Répondit son père songeur.

\- ...

\- Mm, je pense à un truc : il y a une discipline moldue qui s'appelle l'auto-défense. Un enseignant t'enseigne à faire de ton mieux pour garder ton calme, éviter les dangers mais aussi esquiver les coups ou à en donner uniquement pour éloigner ton agresseur. Cela pourrait peut-être t'intéresser ou à vous Ayleen ? Proposa Gyrin.

\- Euh je ne sais pas. Répondit sa femme surprise car personne ne l'avait jamais incité à apprendre à se défendre.

\- Après leur arrivée en Mongolie, Kenji a emmené sa sœur faire un cours comme ça chez les moldus : les femmes mais aussi les enfants apprenaient ainsi à réagir de manière juste contre les hommes violents. Cela lui a fait beaucoup de bien donc on cherchera un cours de ce genre pour vous deux plus tard si vous voulez. Je crois même que des sorciers ont commencé à développer ce truc eux aussi. Dévoila Gyrin.

\- Tu veux qu'on apprenne à se défendre ? Interrogea Scott curieux.

\- Ce pourrait être une idée. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Bon on va réfléchir. Conclut Ayleen surprise mais songeuse._ »

Ensuite, ils se turent à l'arrivée des autres enfants qui tentèrent eux aussi de faire tomber les boites de conserves. Scott finit par retrouver son entrain avant de rester tranquille devant le jeu de force du maillet puisque nul n'utilisait ses poings cette fois-ci. Il participa donc à ce jeu puis les garçons encouragèrent donc leurs pères respectifs à le faire également. Les yeux brillants, Ron se rengorgea sous les compliments de son fils ravi de sa performance même s'il n'avait pas gagné.

Au bout d'un moment, Scott, Lily et Crissy observèrent le château gonflable montré par Kenji puis ils rejoignirent les autres à l'intérieur afin de s'amuser eux aussi. Kenji déclencha également l'hilarité générale en rejoignant les gamins après les sortilèges de sa sœur afin de renforcer le château gonflable pour qu'il ne se dégonfle pas à cause de l'arrivée d'un adulte. Ensuite, le cracmol entraîna les adultes mais aussi les enfants avec lui de l'autre coté de la Ger pour jouer au jeu des chaises musicales. Hermione trouvait ce type de jeu niais, néanmoins, elle nota l'amusement de son fils et son mari en train de s'amuser avec les autres.

Hermione observa également l'enthousiasme de Ron à la vue d'un trampoline avant de contempler les enfants mais aussi les adultes s'amuser comme des gamins. Au bout d'un moment, Kenji et Pansy dévoilèrent une autre surprise bricolée ensemble. Les invités agréablement surpris découvrirent ainsi un mini manège composé avec des caisses, des fûts de chênes récupérés au pub puis métamorphosés par Pansy en deux poneys, une mini jeep , un mini avion, un yak, deux motos et un petit carrosse. Lily, Scott et Crissy n'avaient jamais vu de manège mais ils s'enthousiasmèrent comme les autres avant de choisir leurs places. Scott curieux se retrouva sur l'une des motos avant de discuter avec Hugo déjà juché sur la seconde pendant que Lily montait sur l'un des poney et Toorjii sur le second. Kushi hilare voulut monter sur le yak, son cousin Pat s'installa au volant de la mini jeep, Nansal aux manettes de l'avion et Severus sur l'un des balais. Deux minutes plus tard, Lily et Crissy s'amusèrent énormément durant les tours de manèges puis les jeux se conclurent par l'apparition d'une énorme Pinata fabriquée par Kenji.

Après avoir compris le principe, Ron s'amusa autant que les enfants à crier mais aussi guider Toorjii qui joua en premier. Les yeux bandés, le jeune garçon tenta de frapper la Pinata mais n'y parvint pas avant de laisser sa place à Lily, Hugo hilare totalement déchaîné, les garçons ou encore Crissy. Gyrin ne put s'empêcher de photographier à plusieurs reprises sa fillette minuscule mais bien décidée à gagner les bonbons. A la fin, Scott fit monter sa petite sœur sur les épaules puis Crissy ravie brandit son bâton de toutes parts avant d'atteindre la pinata. La fillette ôta aussitôt son bandeau pour observer la pluie de bonbons, de chocogrenouilles, confettis ainsi que de pièces de monnaies des deux mondes. Les enfants ravis se précipitèrent aussitôt sur le butin avant de ranger leurs trésors dans des sacs tendus par Kenji.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Toorj insista pour garder Mrs Potter à dîner puis Harry rejoignit donc sa famille à la fin de son service avant d'observer la Ger, les jeux mais aussi le barbecue électrique disposé au milieu, la table, les canapés et les chaises. Lily lui résuma la journée puis ils discutèrent avec tout le monde en attendant les grillades de Toorj. Ce dernier suscita également la curiosité de Ron au sujet de son futur kota grill ou encore celui de Patrick puisque Pansy lui avait demandé d'en construire un aussi pour son père. Le rouquin contempla attentivement les dépliants moldus de Kenji sur les kota grills et affirma en construire un lui aussi tout comme Gyrin sincèrement intéressé.

Après le repas, le sorcier et Ayleen allèrent border Crissy dans le lit pliant mis à disposition par Pansy dans la dernière chambre de libre du mobile-home. Les parents étaient rassurés par la présence de Birdie chargée de veiller également sur Saejin en train de dormir depuis peu. Les adultes retournèrent donc à la Ger avant de participer au karaoké mis en place par Kenji. Ayleen, Ron et Ginny ne connaissaient pas cet engin mais ils s'amusèrent comme les autres.

Enfin, la fête se conclut par un concert de musique et chansons mongoles mais aussi de chants diphoniques. Ayleen curieuse contempla Batbold chanter, Gyrin ainsi que Naé en train de manier leurs morinn khur pendant que Pansy et sa mère utilisaient des yatga et Kenji un tambour.

* * *

_**Voilà, la fête est finie. Comment avez-vous trouvé la réaction d'Hugo face à la vision de ses parents en train de se moderniser ? La fête vous a plu ? Enfin, plusieurs heures se sont passées depuis l'envoi de la lettre de Pansy à son ami Kumbat donc pensez-vous qu'elle aura des nouvelles bientôt ou non ? **_


	104. Coup de théâtre et Explications

**_Bonjour à tous, _**

_**Comme vous le voyez, la fiction n'est pas abandonnée, ni les autres qui sont encore en cours mais j'ai eu plusieurs soucis et également une "remise en question" afin de réparer certaines erreurs chronologiques, voire, logistiques au sujet de cette fiction. Tout a commencé quand j'ai réalisé que l'un des personnages secondaires ( qui est aussi un membre de la fratrie de Gyrin) serait beaucoup trop jeune pour interagir avec Ron. J'aime beaucoup certaines fictions entre Severus Rogue et Hermione mais je me sens incapable d'écrire des choses de ce genre sur des personnages avec une telle différence d'âge.**_

_**Rassurez-vous, la fin de toute l'histoire sera heureuse donc ne tirez pas de conclusions trop hâtives. Toujours est-il que j'aime bien ce personnage complexe donc je ne voulais pas le remplacer par Ana née en 1986 dans l'intrigue. Au début, je m'étais dit: ce n'est pas grave, je le rajoute dans la fratrie de Gyrin avant le départ de sa mère en 1990. Toutefois, j'ai du aussi affronter le problème du Rite du Sang puisque quelqu'un pouvait enlever l'un des cadets de Gyrin pour le contraindre à ramener les parents ou les cousins de Pansy en Mongolie (ainsi Toorj et Pansy seraient probablement accourus à leur secours avant de finir dans les geôles des Adiriig).**_

_**Après, je me suis dit: il y a déjà trop de problèmes dans chaque famille et puis j'ai déjà donné avec les familles recomposées dans** **La Pomme Tendue par le Serpent donc il n'était pas question de recommencer des histoires de conflits entre demi-frères et sœurs. A force de m'arracher les cheveux, une solution a fini par voir le jour: oui je sais déjà qu'elle est vraiment tirée par les cheveux ou que j'escalade les miroirs comme disent les Italiens mais la famille de Gyrin est secondaire par rapport à l'intrigue donc je n'avais vraiment pas envie de m'embêter la vie. **_

**_Aussi, tous les cadets de Gyrin sont finalement de Batbold (cf chapitre 101 modifié ou vous pouvez lire seulement ce chapitre car tout sera expliqué dans le discours qui suivra)._**

**_Je voulais aussi vous rassurer: la première partie sera conclue dans deux autres chapitres déjà écrits. Enfin, l'intro mais aussi la première séance de thérapie du couple Romione le sont également. Par contre, la thérapie et le reste de l'histoire seront développés dans la seconde partie donc tout sera en ligne entre ce soir ou demain après une ultime correction et en espérant qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe ou de frappe (je relis plusieurs fois mais au bout d'un moment, je ne les vois plus snif )._**

**_Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je m'excuse pour toutes les modifications apportées mais je ne savais pas comment faire autrement à moins de tuer tous les personnages secondaires malgré leur utilité._**

**_Merci aussi à MissPeggy pour sa gentillesse !_**

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Gyrin proposa à sa femme d'aller chercher Crissy afin de rentrer mais Pansy s'approcha de lui ainsi que d'Ayleen afin de lui demander de rester encore un peu :

« _ Gyrin tu peux rester encore un peu ?

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea le mongol.

\- Ton père doit vous parler d'une chose très importante à Naé et toi. Dit Pansy.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre demain Pansy ? Demanda son cousin surpris.

\- Non : ton père n'a rien dit aujourd'hui pour ne pas gâcher la fête mais il est temps d'en parler maintenant que les enfants iront se coucher. Dévoila Pansy

\- Mm, c'est si urgent que ça : il est malade ? S'inquiéta Gyrin.

\- Non il n'est pas malade mais bon je te demande de ne pas t'en prendre à lui quand il aura rectifié certains malentendus. Tenta Pansy.

\- Pansy, tu m'inquiètes vraiment là : il a fait un truc grave ou quoi ? S'alarma son cousin.

\- C'est lui qui dois te le dire et pas moi mais te jure que je n'en savais rien avant qu'il ne m'en parle tout à l'heure sinon tu l'aurais su bien avant. Dit Pansy.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit dés que tu l'as su ? Insista Gyrin.

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas gâcher la joie des enfants, ni stresser tes propres gosses qui ont droit à un peu de sérénité après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu. Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Oui je comprends. Bon je vais rester mais pourriez vous dire à Fiona de vous rejoindre chez nous Ayleen ? Je n'aime pas l'idée de vous laisser seuls les enfants et vous ce soir. Confessa Gyrin.

\- Sinon, tu peux dormir au mobile-home si tu veux : Crissy y dort déjà et il y a deux lits dans la chambre. Enfin, Scott peut dormir avec les garçons s'il préfère. Expliqua Pansy à Ayleen.

\- Alors Scott va dormir au mobile-home et moi je reste avec vous Gyrin. Intervint Ayleen.

\- Vous voulez rester avec moi ? S'étonna Gyrin.

\- Oui : vous êtes mon mari donc je reste à vos cotés ce soir car les choses m'ont l'air plutôt graves si Pansy prend autant de précautions. Affirma Ayleen._ »

* * *

Gyrin inquiet acquiesça pendant que les fils de Pansy, Scott et Pat obtinrent ensuite la permission d'organiser une soirée pyjama improvisée au mobile-home sous la surveillance de Birdie mais aussi Trudy envoyée en renfort par Ayleen. Après avoir promis de ne pas veiller tard et de se tenir prêt à huit heures du matin quand son père viendrait le chercher pour aller à l'école, Hugo put rester également à la soirée tout comme Lily après que leurs mères respectives soient allées chercher leurs affaires. Ensuite, Pansy dut prendre congé de Ginny car la rouquine désirait rentrer puis Harry affirma la rejoindre d'ici peu avant de lui glisser en aparté son intention de rester pour aider la psychomage à régler un problème familial d'ici peu.

Effectivement, Harry estimait préférable de rester afin d'empêcher Gyrin de faire n'importe quoi après les révélations de son père donc il demanda discrètement aux deux autres membres du Trio d'or de ne pas partir tout de suite. Après le départ des enfants en compagnie des elfes, Pansy se rapprocha de nouveau de Gyrin pour lui glisser quelques mots :

« _ Gyrin tu vas devoir faire preuve de sang-froid si ta femme reste avec toi donc essaie de ne pas trop hurler tout à l'heure. Recommanda-t-elle.

\- Par le destrier de Gengis Khan, tu me fais peur Pansy. Déclara Gyrin.

\- Gyrin : je comprendrais ta colère mais tu ne peux pas te défouler devant Ayleen car tu sais qu'elle est très sensible aux cris. L'avertit Pansy.

\- Mon père a du vraiment faire un truc grave pour que tu insiste autant. Estima le sorcier inquiet._ »

* * *

De son coté, Ron avait noté l'inquiétude de Batbold et il allait lui poser une question quand le rouquin s'interrompit à la vue d'un patronus. Toorj reconnut alors la forme de l'aigle scintillant du patronus de Kumbat puis il l'observa s'adresser à sa femme :

_« _ Bonjour Pansy, _

_Je suis désolé de te dire ça par Patronus et j'espère ne pas gâcher ta fête si tu es encore en train de fêter Tsagaan Sar chez toi en raison du décalage horaire. Je sais que tu n'es certainement pas assez bête pour te réfugier en Chine sorcière où les Adiriig pourraient facilement te retrouver donc tu dois te trouver très loin aux États-Unis ou en Australie par exemple. Aussi, il n'est pas question de risquer la vie d'Ana, Dolgormaa et leur famille à cause de la lenteur du courrier ! _

_Par contre, tu ne le sais probablement pas car nous n'en avons jamais parlé toi et moi mais Dolgormaa est une cousine éloignée de ma mère (ma mère vient de Mongolie Intérieure elle aussi). Je m'entends très bien avec Ana, ses cadets et Dolgormaa au point que j'allais souvent chez eux. En revanche, je t'avoue ne pas fréquenter Gyrin ou Naé puisqu'ils habitaient chez leur père donc ils prenaient parti pour lui à mes yeux (en fait, je les voyais de temps en temps jusqu'en 1990 puis ma famille s'est éloignée de la leur après le départ de Dolgormaa mais ils n'ont pas l'air de se souvenir de nous donc je les ai seulement revus quand tu m'invitais à tes fêtes de famille). _

_En tout cas, je refuse de voir mes jeunes cousins ou Dolgormaa subir les coups tordus des Adiriig. Ils se sont enfuis au Vietnam où personne ne semble les chercher là-bas. Toutefois, mes cousins sont toujours sur leurs gardes depuis leur arrivée donc ce n'est pas une vie de surveiller leurs arrières à longueur de journée. J'ai peur qu'ils ne finissent par devenir dingues ainsi. Aussi, ta proposition tombe à point nommé car ils bénéficieraient d'une protection directe ou indirecte selon les liens de parenté qu'ils ont avec toi et pourraient vivre en paix. Après la réception de ta lettre, j'en ai fait part à mes cousins qui ont estimé plus sage de te rejoindre plutôt que de rester là où ils sont actuellement. Enfin, Dolgormaa serait contente de voir plus souvent Gyrin, voire, même Naé si cette dernière l'accepte enfin et surtout si sa fille ne s'en prend plus à elle. _

_Ta lettre a heureusement détrompée Ana sur Batbold puisque notre cousine estimait qu'il se foutait encore une fois de son sort puisque sa précieuse Naé est en sécurité et qu'elle n'est pas mariée à un chinois elle… Misheel, les jumeaux, Ghirgul et Sasha sont également très heureux de voir que leur père va enfin tout dire à leurs aînés au lieu de continuer à dissimuler la vérité pour ne pas blesser leur sœur si elle réalise les conséquences de ses gestes. Enfin, ils en ont vraiment assez de se sentir comme des éternels seconds face à Naé ou Gyrin._

* * *

_Bon entrons dans le vif du sujet Pansy : ton oncle et toi aviez raison de craindre le pire. En fait, ce n'est pas le vieux Khan Nansal qui est le plus dangereux des Adiriig mais son fils Bohdan manifestement devenu son successeur officiel après l'exclusion de ton mari. Ce Bohdan lèche les bottes de sa mère à qui il rend visite tous les jours en prison. Je suis donc prêt à parier que c'est cette timbrée de Nadang qui lui suggère toutes ses idées diaboliques. _

_Effectivement, Bohdan est venu rendre visite à Dolgormaa l'autre jour avant d'affirmer l'épargner uniquement si elle utilisait le Rite du Sang pour ramener Gyrin ou encore Naé chez elle. Je pense que Bohdan est probablement convaincu que Toorj sortirait de sa cachette pour délivrer vos cousins s'il apprenait leur réclusion chez les Adiriig. Toutefois, ma cousine Dolgormaa a réagi de la seule manière possible pour une véritable maman, c'est à dire, en envoyant ce type au diable ! _

_Bohdan a ensuite tenté de la faire parler mais Dolgormaa a affirmé ne pas savoir où ses premiers jumeaux se trouvent, ni ta famille. Bohdan a refusé d'y croire car aucun enfant ne partirait de cette manière sans rien dire à sa mère selon lui. Face au silence de ma cousine, il lui a donc infligé plusieurs Doloris dans l'espoir de la faire craquer mais aussi la contraindre à lever le blocage sur le Rite du Sang. En fait, tes cousins ne le savent pas mais leur mère l'a bloqué depuis plusieurs jours donc ce fumier d'Adiriig désirait la forcer à l'utiliser pour les faire revenir en Mongolie. A la fin, ce type s'est cependant lassé face à la résistance de Dolgormaa avant de faire apparaître Ghirgul déjà enlevée par ce fumier une heure plus tôt. _

_Dolgormaa a alors cru devenir dingue après les menaces de Bohdan car ce fumier affirmait violer sa fille devant elle si Gyrin ou Naé n'apparaissait pas tout de suite. Fort heureusement, Ghirgul a su se libérer des liens magiques lancés par Bohdan puis elle a tenté de combattre ce type avant d'échouer. Ce chien a alors décidé de les tuer toutes les deux..._

* * *

_ Terreur des mongols, Pansy, Archibald et Kenji après avoir entendu les propos de Kumbat_

_Bohdan s'apprêtait donc à leur lancer un Avada Kedavra quand le nouveau propriétaire de l'atelier mais aussi des clients sont entrés. Après avoir entendu les cris de ces gens, ce chien d'Adiriig les a laissées derrière le comptoir avant de transplaner très loin pour ne pas se faire découvrir. Ensuite, mes cousines ont été transportées à l'hôpital où les médicomages se sont occupées d'elles. Rassure Gyrin sur le fait que sa mère s'en remettra, même si, elle est faible en ce moment et que Ghirgul a du être soignée pour des blessures mais elle n'a pas heureusement pas été violée, ni n'a subi d'attouchements par Bohdan… Je sais que Naé se fout totalement du sort de sa mère ou ses cadets donc tu n'as pas besoin de lui en parler si elle n'est pas près de toi quand tu recevras mon Patronus. _

_ Soulagement de Gyrin, Batbold et les autres mongols y compris Naé honteuse après avoir entendu l'opinion de Kumbat à son sujet._

_Par contre, Dolgormaa et Ghirgul n'ont pas voulu porter plainte contre Bohdan car elles ont eu peur des conséquences. Aussi, je connais l'identité de son agresseur seulement parce que ce sont mes cousines donc elles me font confiance. Enfin, les témoins ont dit qu'ils ont vu ce type de dos seulement alors je ne peux pas arrêter ce fumier de Bohdan. Toutefois, je ferai en sorte de lui faire payer d'une manière ou d'une autre dés que possible (Pansy si tu as une idée, n'hésite pas à me la communiquer car je suis certain que tu songes à te débarrasser de ces gens toi aussi. Toorj est gentil mais tu es réaliste comme moi donc tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais vivre en paix tant que tu ne les as pas neutralisé. Si tu as des scrupules, ne t'inquiètes pas car je peux me charger de tout à ta place si tu as un bon plan…)._

_XXXXX_

_Après avoir constaté que j'avais fait placer des aurors __chez ma cousine, ses enfants __et dans la chambre d'hôpital de Dolgormaa, Bohdan a alors décidé de discuter avec Bayeeg __pour le convaincre d'obliger __ma cousine__ à collaborer__. __Ce type a promis __tout et n'importe quoi__ à Bohdan mais rassure-toi Pansy : il l'a fait uniquement pour endormir la confiance de ce fumier d'Adiriig et pouvoir tout répéter à Dolgormaa. _

_Une fois libéré de Bohdan__, Bayeeg a donc transplané dans la chambre de __s__on ex __pour tout lui avouer. __En fait peu de gens le savaient avant la fuite de Dolgormaa mais Bayeeg et elle __avaient entamé la procédure d'annulation de leur mariage en Chine en 201__3, __même__ s'ils __s'affichaient__ toujours ensemble en public__ pour ne pas __créer de scandale__. Bayeeg __passait donc du temps__ avec Dolgormaa __et les __gosses __après son travail avant de rejoindre sa __compagne thaïlandaise. __En fait, cette __dame __est assez riche donc Bayeeg a pu enfin obtenir ses propres potions Bébé : __aussi,__ il a maintenant un __petit garçon __de deux ans, un bébé et un prochain en route...__Toute cette « jolie famille » vit__ en __Thaïlande __de__pui__s __quatre __ans __pour éviter l__a propagation des rumeurs__._

_A__près avoir vu ce qui est arrivé à Dolgormaa __et Ghirgul, __Bayeeg __a __aussitôt __demandé un poste à __l'hôpital__ sorcier __de Bangkok __afin de rester définitivement là-bas__._

* * *

_« _ _Mais alors : Dolgormaa est débarrassée de Bayeeg depuis un moment ! Réalisa Batbold abasourdi.

\- Aav qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Demanda Naé surprise.

\- Ta mère est enfin définitivement libre Naé donc je suis content. Bayeeg l'a trahie à de nombreuses reprises mais elle finissait toujours par lui accorder son pardon. A présent, ils sont bel et bien séparés depuis 2013. Tes cadets auraient du me le dire car je ne l'avais pas compris sinon, je serai retourné à la charge dés cette année-là ! Se laissa échapper Batbold euphorique.

\- Mais Aav tu as toujours critiqué notre mère toutes ces années et maintenant tu veux retenter ta chance ? Rappela Naé abasourdie

\- Ouais je sais que c'est étrange à tes yeux mais en fait je la critiquais publiquement seulement parce que j'étais rongé par la jalousie. On se voyait de temps en temps quand Bayeeg partait en "voyage" mais nous finissions par nous séparer de nouveau ensuite. Toutefois, c'était probablement ma faute puisque je n'acceptais pas la nature de Misheel. Révéla Batbold.

\- Quoi tu voyais Maman ? Interrogea Gyrin surpris.

\- Oui et alors ? Rétorqua son père.

\- Rien Aav: tu as bien caché ton jeu. Estima Gyrin abasourdi.

\- Je la voyais de temps en temps jusqu'en 2009 c'est tout. Maintenant, tais-toi s'il te plaît car le message n'est pas fini. Dit son père.__ »_

* * *

_De __leur__ coté,__Misheel, __Bayangar, Bayangal, Ana, Ghirgul__ et __Sasha__ étaient déjà informés du __prochain __départ de leur père biologique __dés le mois de janvier donc __ils __s'étaient confiés à__ leur mère. Cette dernière avait __alors__ demandé conseil à Bayeeg qui l__'avait incité à__ préparer son exil en cas de besoin. __Aussi, Dolgormaa __s'était __organisée __pour fuir de son coté avec ses gosses__._

« _ Aav tu es leur père ? Demanda Gyrin abasourdi.

\- Oui. Reconnut enfin Batbold.

\- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Naé, Kenji, Naraantsuya stupéfaits.

\- Ce sont tous mes gosses et pas ceux de Bayeeg. J'avais proposé aux enfants de me suivre dés le mois de janvier mais ils n'ont pas voulu ! Pourquoi ils ne m'ont rien dit au sujet de la séparation de leur mère bien avant : nous aurions pu partir tous ensemble ! Je n'avais rien proposé à Dolgormaa simplement parce que je croyais qu'elle était encore mariée avec son médicomage de mes deux, sinon, je serai allé la voir pour lui dire de venir avec nous ! Protesta Batbold.

\- Ton ex femme n'avait probablement pas envie de partir avec toi Oncle Bat. Dit Toorj dans un lapsus.

\- Mouais ou plutôt c'est Ana qui n'a pas voulu. Toutefois, ma fille a du se rendre compte du danger si elle a ensuite donné un message à Gyrin. Ana est trop têtue : sa mère et toute la famille pourraient déjà être ici mais non, ma fille devait en faire à sa tête sans se soucier de faire prendre des risques aux autres. Par sa faute, sa mère a subi des _Doloris_ et Ghirgul a failli se faire violer parce qu'elles ne sont pas avec nous ! Je te jure que Bohdan souffrira sous mes coups si je l'attrape puis il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait à ma fille ou encore la mère de mes enfants...Gronda Batbold tout en agitant sa baguette de manière menaçante avant qu'elle ne soit subtilisée par Toorj.

\- Aav tu es vraiment le père de tous mes petits frères ou sœurs ? Redemanda Gyrin surpris.

\- Oui : Bayeeg est stérile. Il ne pouvait pas se payer de potions Bébés à l'époque donc ta mère et lui ont utilisé celles qui nous restaient. Expliqua Batbold.

\- Quoi vous avez eu des potions Bébé ? S'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

\- Oui, nous avions décidé d'avoir des potions Bébé en 1986. Alors, j'ai vendu une partie du bétail, ta mère a vendu tous les bijoux offerts par ses parents en guise de dot et nous avons obtenu une belle somme puis tes grands-parents maternel nous ont aidé en donnant l'argent manquant pour acheter les potions. Comme ça, nous n'avons pas eu besoin de faire de crédit. Révéla Batbold sans préciser leur désir de concevoir de nouveaux enfants sans risquer d'avoir un autre cracmol comme Naé. Par contre, tous les enfants n'étaient pas issus des potions Bébé mais ça, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir hormis les principaux intéressés, pas même Bayeeg...

\- Le message n'est pas fini Gyrin donc vous devriez écouter et parler de tout ça après. Rappela Pansy pour l'interrompre de manière polie._ »

* * *

_Dolgormaa __a donc __vendu son atelier de calligraphie __en janvier __avant d'y travailler comme employé__e.__ Elle a__ également retiré tout son argent __personnel __de son coffre à la banque__. __Bayeeg __et elle ont ensuite __vendu__ la maison familiale __puis __Dolgormaa a aussi cédé à son frère sa part de l'atelier familial à Pékin. __Enfin, la famille d'Ana a vendu son restaurant __car des Adiriig semblaient tourner autour __depuis le mois de janvier donc elle s'est dit que ces chiens avaient du faire des recherches sur toute la famille de Batbold__._

_Après son agression, __Dolgormaa__ a __attendu sa sortie de l'hôpital __et celle de Ghirgul __pour réunir ses __cadets __y compris Ana __afin de discuter __de la situation __avec eux. __Je sais qu'Ana a fait passer un message par l'intermédiaire de Gyrin. Sur le coup, elle a utilisé des mots assez forts mais c'était simplement pour choquer son frère afin qu'il en parle à son père puisque Gyrin ne se doute pas de leur véritable parenté. En réalité, aucun __membre de la fratrie__ n'a jamais songé à__ renier officiellement __leur mère __en janvier__. __Ils ont donc salué Bayeeg qui a __décidé de __s'installer définitivement en Thaïlande__. __A__fin de__ consoler __Misheel peiné par le départ de son beau-père__, __ l__e médicomage __a fini par lui proposer de réaliser son souhait __malgré le fait que__ Papa Batbold __ ne __le__ voulait pas __jusqu'à présent__. _

_Aussi, __Bayeeg nous a révélé l'existence d'un ancien sortilège de magie noire oublié par de nombreux mongols mais que nos __ancêtres__ utilisaient pour combattre nos ennemis. Ce rite permet à celui qui l__e lance __de transformer son ennemi en un membre du sexe opposé. Il paraît que les __sorciers __C__hinois détalaient comme des lapins pour ne pas finir transformés en femme à l'époque. Enfin, certaines épouses utilisaient ce sort contre les __maîtresses__ de leurs maris afin de les __métamorphoser__ en hommes pour se venger. __C'est vraiment dommage que personne n'ai rien dit sur le sujet durant la guerre contre les chinois car nous aurions pu reprendre la Mongolie Intérieure grâce à ce sortilège mais c'est trop tard à présent ! _

_En tout cas, __Misheel __deviendra une femme quand le sort sera lancé et elle aura __ un__ vagin fonctionnel, __d__es ovaires __mais aussi __un __utérus __d'après Bayeeg__. __Ce dernier a reçu ensuite un sortilège d'Amnésie de ma part pour ne pas révéler la parenté de ma famille avec celle de Dolgormaa._

* * *

_« __ Mon fils Misheel va donc vraiment devenir une fille à la fin ? S'exclama Batbold abasourdi.

\- Aav c'est bien pour Misheel : il ne peut pas rester prisonnier de son propre corps. Répliqua Gyrin.

\- Oui je sais mais bon ce n'est pas facile d'accepter ça. Gengis Khan l'a fait homme mais lui il veut devenir femme : les esprits de la steppe ne seront pas contents. Dit son père inquiet.__ »_

* * *

_Le médicomage__ a __aidé__ Misheel pour se faire pardonner mais __la transformation a__ura __lieu __sans aucune préparation psychomagique __au préalable __donc__ je m'interroge sur les répercussions de ce __changement radical __sans un soutien __adéquat__ au préalable . Bon c'est vrai que Misheel a déjà fréquenté des pyschomages par le passé pour __tenter de __régler ses problème__s __alors il __n'aura __peut-être__ pas besoin d__e consulter __un autre psy __après sa __métamorphose__ ? __En fait, Misheel __n'avait pas encore utilisé le Rite quand ton message est arrivé donc il a décidé d'attendre l'arrivée de __Batbold pour en discuter avec lui et se transformer sous ses yeux. __Mon cousin__ sait que son père a toujours du mal à accepter sa nature mais il insiste pour que Batbold soit présent au moment de la transformation __afin de __lui prouver qu'il l'accepte tel qu'il est._

_D__'après ta lettre, quelqu'un de très haut-placé vous a manifestement offert une nouvelle vie protégée à toute ta famille et toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as trafiqué Pansy, cependant, tu dois avoir beaucoup d'influence pour obtenir une telle chose. Dans ces conditions, __mes jeunes cousins__ vont pouvoir bénéficier de cette protection puisque ce sont __tous__ les enfants de Batbold. Wang Min le mari d'Ana ainsi que leurs enfants seront également protégés grâce__ à Ana__. Enfin, Dolgormaa, estime pouvoir jouir de cette protection de manière indirecte du moment qu'__elle __reste près de __ses enfants__. __ Mes parents et moi te remercions également Pansy car nous sommes heureux de les voir partir pour un__e destination__ où ils seront vraiment en sécurité __sans devoir rester sur leurs gardes car nul ne sait si les Adiriig ne finiront pas par les chercher dans toute l'Asie sorcière. _

_Ana m'a également demandé de te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter car ils ont des économies donc tes cousins seront rapidement indépendants selon elle puisque Wang Min veut ouvrir un nouveau restaurant. Je ne sais pas si tu vis du coté sorcier ou moldu mais ils ont travaillé des deux cotés : que ce soient sur les marchés ou les restaurants avant d'ouvrir le leur donc ils sauront se débrouiller. Les cadets d'Ana vont travailler avec elle au restaurant au début puis les jumeaux verront ce qu'ils veulent faire. _

_En fait, les jumeaux n'ont pas fini leur formation de médicomages. Ils n'osent cependant pas utiliser leurs Aspics mongols à l'étranger sinon quelqu'un risque de contacter les mongols pour s'informer sur leurs états de service. De plus, je ne sais pas s'ils ont envie de recommencer toute leur formation depuis le début à l'étranger. De leur coté, Misheel et Dolgormaa vont troquer leurs pinceaux contre le tablier de serveurs pour le moment… Ils pensent envoyer Sasha et Ghirgul à l'école sorcière de votre nouveau pays si c'est possible puisqu'ils ont quinze et dix-sept ans et demi. Ainsi, les cadets pourront avoir leurs Aspics. _

_Enfin, toute la famille aura de quoi se loger car nous avons tous changé nos vieilles Gers contre des modèles plus modernes il y a deux ans. Ma famille n'est pas très riche mais tu sais comme moi que les Tugrik, les Yuans ou les Roubles ne valent rien comparés à nos gallions donc nous profitons souvent du taux de change avantageux pour acheter des choses aux moldus mongols, chinois et russes. Nous avons donc pris du bois dans une vallée pour construire les Gers avant d'acheter quelques objets. Dolgormaa avait fait pareil pour sa maison au Vietnam : c'est une baraque sur pilotis construite par ma cousine quand elle a « pris » du bois dans une zone boisée non protégée avant de construire la maisonnette dans un coin perdu mais très joli._

* * *

_« _ _Aav : il s'agit de la maison où tu nous emmenais quand nous partions en vacances au Vietnam ? Demanda Gyrin surpris.

\- Oui : votre mère me la prêtait sans problèmes pour que je puisse vous emmener en vacances. Révéla Batbold.

\- Mais c'est elle qui l'a construite ? Demanda Naé abasourdie.

\- Oui puis elle me l'a montrée. Ce n'était pas très solide au début mais je l'ai aidée à l'améliorer. Précisa Batbold sans donner plus de détail sur la première tentative de réconciliation.

\- Tu as rejoint Maman au Vietnam ? S'étonna Gyrin.

\- Oui : tu te rappelle de Phuong l'amie vietnamienne de ta mère chez qui nous allions parfois pour passer quelques jours de vacances durant l'hiver ? Ses parents nous avaient aussi prêté une petite maison à ta mère et moi pour que nous puissions partir en voyage de noces sans rien demander à tes grands-parents en 1979. Rappela son père.

\- Oui : je vais encore la voir quelque fois puis je passe une semaine de vacances à la maison sur pilotis. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- Cette année-là, ta mère était retournée chez Phuong pour se changer les idées après avoir découvert la première aventure de Bayeeg puis Ana me l'avait fait savoir donc je suis allé voir ta mère pour discuter avant de l'aider à consolider sa maison de vacances. Vous ne vous en êtes pas aperçus car ta sœur était partie avec sa classe pour un voyage scolaire en Russie pendant plusieurs semaines et toi tu étais à l'école de magie. Résuma Batbold.

\- Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi Bayeeg n'allait jamais là-bas. Ce type se rendait seulement en Thaïlande qui est certes un très beau pays mais pas aussi attrayant que le Vietnam à mes yeux. Bon, je suis peut-être pas très objectif car j'adorais nos vacances au Vietnam quand nous y allions tous les quatre puis nous trois seulement. Enfin, j'aimais également y aller avec Maman à partir du moment où je n'ai plus eu besoin de ta permission pour la suivre en vacances à l'étranger après ma majorité. Renchérit Gyrin.

\- Eh : vous nous inviterez là-bas un jour ? Plaisanta Toorj pour détendre l'atmosphère mais le sorcier était aussi désireux de passer de belles vacances avec sa famille.

\- A mon avis, Dolgormaa vous prêtera souvent sa baraque sans problèmes puisque c'est grâce à vous qu'elle peut venir ici. La maison est située sur un îlot perdu de la baie d'Along donc loin des coins touristiques mais c'est mieux ainsi car il n'y a pas de touristes et il y a même une plage. J'y allais deux semaines par an avec Gyrin et Naé après le départ de Dolgormaa. Enfin, j'y emmenais aussi mes cadets quand leur maman me les laissait. Révéla Batbold sans préciser que Dolgormaa était également présente parfois.

\- Aav : tu passais des vacances avec eux sans nous ? Pourquoi tu ne nous emmenais pas nous aussi : nous aurions pu vivre de belles choses en famille tous ensemble ! Protesta Gyrin peiné.

\- Tu étais à l'école durant mes séjours avec tes cadets et puis tu sais très bien que Naé n'aurait pas accepté une telle chose. Se justifia Batbold.

\- Oui mais je me sens exclu car tu passais du temps avec nos cadets sans nous et tu t'en occupais sûrement mieux que de moi. Estima Gyrin attristé.

\- Non : je n'y allais pas souvent et puis tes cadets ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps avec moi car Bayeeg était toujours leur premier papa à leurs yeux. Aussi, ils avaient besoin de m'avoir exclusivement pour eux tous seuls quand nous passions du temps ensemble. Modéra Batbold.

\- Donc Dolgormaa est au Vietnam en ce moment ? Demanda Pansy pour changer de sujet avant que la conversation ne dégénère.

\- Oui donc nous allons pouvoir les rejoindre. Dit Gyrin.__ »_

* * *

_En ce qui concerne ton oncle, ma cousine m'a dit de remercier Batbold pour son offre mais elle refuse de se remarier avec lui. A mon avis, Dolgormaa en a probablement ras-le-chaudron des hommes en raison de ses déboires avec Batbold ainsi que Bayeeg. Aussi, je pense qu'elle ne veut pas souffrir à nouveau, encore moins à cause de ton oncle… Par contre, Sasha et Ghirgul sont déçus car ils aimeraient voir leurs parents enfin ensemble._

* * *

« _ Cela fait plus de vingt-sept ans que j'attends le retour de Dolgormaa à la Ger et elle ne veut toujours pas revenir à la maison même s'il en va de sa survie ? Protesta Batbold déçu.

\- Vingt-sept ans sont passés depuis votre séparation donc elle a fait sa vie et toi la tienne. Tenta de lui expliquer Naraantsuya.

\- Ouais mais bon… Grommela Batbold en toute connaissance de cause puisque le médicomage n'avait pas toujours été fidèle donc l'éleveur en avait profité pour semer la zizanie entre les deux conjoints à chaque fois et il tentait alors de reprendre SA FEMME durant ces périodes…

\- Hem Oncle Bat : je peux comprendre son refus après tout ce que tu lui as fait. Dit Toorj.

\- Mon père n'a rien fait à ma mère car c'est elle qui est partie ! Protesta Naé.

\- Non Naé : ta mère avait raison de partir avec Misheel et Ana car ta jalousie était devenue infernale. J'aurais du la laisser emmener également Gyrin car il aurait été plus heureux avec elle. Affirma son père sans se soucier de la stupeur de son fils._ »

* * *

_Euh bon, j'espère ne pas trop __gâcher__ votre repas mais __comment Gyrin et Naé __prennent les faits si Batbold leur a déjà tout dit ? __Dis-leur de traiter un peu mieux leurs cadets car mes jeunes cousins ont envie de v__ous rejoindre__ afin de vivre en sécurité, __néanmoins__, ils__ ont beaucoup d'appréhension __envers l'accueil que leur réserveront __leurs aînés__ (apparemment, __Bayangar, Bayangal ainsi que Ghirgul__ se sentent comme de série B aux yeux de Gyrin, je crois que tu connais ce__tte__ expression moldue donc je n'ai pas besoin de te l__'__expliquer)._

_Comme Batbold te l'a déjà dit, Naé faisait vivre un enfer à sa mère __et Ana __en 1990__. __Les caprices de cette fille étaient terribles puisqu'__Ana préfère rester très loin de Naé encore maintenant à cause des gestes de ta belle-sœur.__ Ana était petite au moment des faits, cependant, elle a des souvenirs particulièrement clairs sur les gestes de Naé qui l'accusait de lui voler sa magie et lui donnait des coups en guise de punitions. __Naé s'en prenait particulièrement à Ana parce que c'était une fille mais __Misheel a __manifestement du subir des traumatismes lui aussi car il a__ toujours __énormément __d'appréhension à la vue de Naé._

* * *

« _ Mais de quoi il parle celui-là ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait à mes cadets ! Protesta Naé.

\- Hem si… Sut seulement dire Batbold gêné.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Gyrin. _ »

* * *

_Pansy : Dolgormaa n'est pas une tarée, une dégonflée, __une __sorcière __sans cœur__ ou __une femme vénale __qui a troqué un mari éleveur contre un médicomage __comme Naé le dit partout (oui nous savons ce qu'elle a dit sur sa mère à plusieurs reprises __donc Naé ne vous avisez pas de démentir si vous m'entendez __en ce moment__ car nous avons les preuves__ ) __et encore moins une femme __légère__._

* * *

« _ Naé mais ça ne va pas ou quoi pour dire des trucs pareils sur Maman ? S'insurgea Gyrin.

\- Gyrin: elle est partie à cause de mon statut cracmol donc c'est une dégonflée. Enfin, elle vivait avec Bayeeg dans une maison en ville au lieu de rester à la Ger avec notre père … Rétorqua sa sœur._ »

* * *

_Aussi, ma cousine est partie non pas à cause d__u __statut cracmol de Naé mais en raison de __l__a jalousie mortelle __de ta belle-sœur__ envers Ana. Dolgormaa subissait également les accusations de Naé convaincue que sa mère l'avait transformée en cracmolle parce qu'elle la détestait. _

_Bref, les délires ou encore les gestes de Naé avaient totalement effrayé Ana et sa mère donc elles ont décampé avec Misheel sans demander leurs restes avant d'affronter les conséquences de leur départ. Ensuite, Batbold a lancé un sortilège d'Amnésie sur ses jumeaux pour qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de leurs cadets. Ce geste a aussitôt convaincu Dolgormaa et Ana de rester en Chine en compagnie de Misheel plutôt que de rentrer à la Ger car elles craignaient de subir la colère de Naé ensuite. _

_Pansy je te jure que leurs craintes n'étaient pas imaginaires, ni démesurées car j'ai pu fouiller dans leurs souvenirs grâce à la légillimancie et je t'assure que Naé était vraiment terrible à ce moment-là. Ta belle-sœur estimait vraiment que sa sœur lui avait volé sa magie donc elle voulait le lui faire « payer »..._

_Je ne vais pas te raconter l'épisode de la chute de cheval de Dolgormaa durant sa troisième grossesse en 1986 puisque Batbold te l'a déjà raconté. Toutefois, tu peux comprendre que la situation était vraiment dangereuse car ton oncle ne faisait rien pour arrêter les délires de Naé. Je sais que ta belle-sœur avait seulement cinq ans au moment des faits en 1986 puis neuf en 1990 quand elle frappait sa sœur mais cette gamine aurait fini par blesser sérieusement quelqu'un si Dolgormaa, Misheel et Ana furent restés à la Ger. _

_Aussi, je ne peux pas condamner Dolgormaa pour sa fuite avec Ana et Misheel loin de Naé. Elle s'est ensuite efforcée d'aller de l'avant pour élever ses cadets tout en songeant à ses jumeaux restés auprès du père qui lui accordait rarement un droit de visite pour Gyrin. Je sais que ce type ne se doute de rien mais sa petite sœur a beaucoup souffert ensuite face à son « indifférence ». Enfin, sa mère se rongeait les sangs pour lui car elle savait qu'il souffrait mais elle ne pouvait pas le récupérer puisque Batbold détenait sa garde exclusive. _

* * *

« _ C'est vrai tout ça ? Interrogea Gyrin choqué.

\- Oui. Répondit son père gêné.

\- Mais tu n'as rien fait pour empêcher Naé de frapper Ana ou de martyriser Maman ? Insista son fils.

\- Je croyais que ça lui passerait et que c'étaient de simples caprices. Gyrin, je n'étais pas à la Ger durant la journée donc je ne voyais rien. Enfin, je n'ai pas vu non plus ce que Naé a fait à ta sœur juste avant la fuite de ta mère avec vos cadets. Aussi, j'ai cru ta jumelle avant de porter plainte contre ta mère devant le Magenmagot pour enlèvement puis j'ai réclamé votre garde à tous les quatre. Expliqua Batbold gêné.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fait ces trucs ! Se défendit Naé.

\- J'ai tout effacé de ta mémoire et celle de Gyrin pour que tu ne souffre pas. Avoua Batbold.

\- Aav mais tu es un vrai malade, il faut t'enfermer tout de suite: pourquoi tu nous as fait ça ? S'insurgea Gyrin livide.

\- Après la fuite de ta mère, Misheel et Ana, tu ne me parlais plus, ni à ta grand-mère, ni à Naé car tu l'estimais responsable de leur départ, même si, elle nous jurait de n'avoir rien fait. A la fin, j'ai décidé de vous convaincre d'oublier vos cadets dans l'espoir de vous rendre un peu de tranquillité. En fait, c'est pour ça que vous ne vous êtes pas interrogés sur tes premiers cadets même s'ils sont nés bien avant le second mariage de votre mère en 1993. Expliqua Batbold honteux.

\- Aav : tu n'es qu'un idiot car j'ai simplement cru que Maman avait utilisé une potion ADN pour adopter les enfants de Bayeeg ! Par le destrier de Gengis Khan, je n'avais pas compris la vérité : Aav tu te rends compte que tes gestes ont crée une fracture entre nous puisque j'allais voir maman et je passais un peu de temps avec ma fratrie mais sans plus ? Maintenant je comprend pourquoi les jumeaux et Ghirgul sont froids avec moi car ils se sentent négligés par leur grand-frère. Kumbat a dit qu'ils se sentent comme de série B! Estima Gyrin atterré par sa propre bêtise.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire : ils ont mon nom sur leurs papiers officiels mais ils utilisent celui de Bayeeg en public. Déclara son père gêné.

\- Moi je sais quoi te dire : Pansy c'est quoi le nom de l'hôpital sorcier à Londres ? Demanda Gyrin.

\- Sainte-Mangouste. Répondit Pansy.

\- Je vais t'emmener là-bas Aav et tu te feras soigner parce que tu es un taré pour avoir fait un truc de ce genre ! Naé : tu devrais y aller toi aussi car tu as provoqué un accident à notre mère dans l'espoir de lui faire perdre notre petite sœur avant de t'en prendre à Ana après sa naissance ! S'insurgea Gyrin profondément choqué.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Réfuta Naé abasourdie et blessée par les accusations de Kumbat.

\- Mais si j'ai bien compris vos cadets ne sont donc pas de simples demi-frère et sœur ? Intervint Kenji abasourdi.

\- Non mais mes premiers jumeaux n'en savaient rien. Bon on en parlera après si vous voulez mais maintenant écoutons le reste du message ! Dit Batbold.___

* * *

_J'imagine que si __t__a famille est là, __tes cousins __doivent s'interroger sur __leurs cadets__. En fait, __leurs __p__arents ont vendu une partie de leur bétail et ils ont __pris__ toute la dot de Dolgormaa, __plus de l'argent offert par les parents de ma cousine __pour acheter des potions Bébés __au laboratoire __sorcier d'Oulan-Bator__. Après la séparation, Dolgormaa ne pensait pas s'en servir mais Bayeeg l'a convaincue de le faire puisque lui-même ne pouvait pas __en acheter car le salaire des médicomages n'est pas mirobolant __et les parents de ma cousine ne pouvaient plus l'aider financièrement après avoir déjà financé en partie l'achat de ses premières potions__. __Après chaque naissance Bayeeg__ était très présent pour les « enfants » donc c'était vraiment un papa pour eux, __même__ si, __Batbold__ l__es __a reconnu en secret et l__es __voyait__ régulièrement._

* * *

« _ Mouais : ce Bayeeg est devenu un héros aux yeux de Dolgormaa et de mes cadets. Il m'a volé MA FAMILLE car ma femme serait probablement rentrée à la maison à un moment ou un autre si ce médicomage de mes deux ne s'était pas mêlé de nos affaires ! Grommela Batbold .

\- Il ne te l'a pas volé mais il a trouvé la place vacante puisque tu n'es pas allé chercher ta femme et tes enfants ! Rétorqua Naraantsuya d'un ton réprobateur.

\- Je comprends l'opinion de ton ex et de vos gosses : peu d'hommes accepteraient une telle chose ! Renchérit Kenji.

\- J'aurais fait pareil pour Scott et Crissy s'ils n'avaient pas pris mon ADN : je me sens leur père qu'ils aient mon sang ou non dans les veines. Dit Gyrin.

\- Ouais mais Bayeeg le héros a cependant fini par les abandonner quand il a pu se payer ses propres potions Bébé. Moi par contre, je n'abandonne pas mes gosses même s'ils n'ont pas voulu me suivre au début. Aussi, je vais aller les chercher maintenant. Répliqua Batbold._ »

* * *

_Je ne sais pas si Gyrin et Naé savent déjà tout sur leur sœur Ana à l'heure où tu recevras mon Patronus mais j'espère que oui puisqu'elle était très __heureuse__ d'apprendre que leur père allait enfin tout avouer aux jumeaux. __Tu dois savoir qu'__Ana a beaucoup souffert __à cause du fait que Batbold ai lancé un sortilège d'Amnésie sur Gyrin car ce dernier l'adorait avant la fuite mais il __était ensuite devenu __bien moins proche__ d__'elle __après. _

_Pansy, je sais que tu ne te doutais pas de tes véritables liens de parenté avec Ana mais elle affirme que tu la connais car Gyrin vous avait présentées à l'école. C'était une gamine par rapport à toi donc vous n'aviez pas beaucoup l'occasion de vous fréquenter puisqu'elle était en première année. _

_Il paraît que tu as aussi rencontré sa mère et sa fratrie au moment de la cérémonie des Aspics quand Gyrin et toi vous êtes diplômés. Enfin, tu aurais aussi vu Sasha et Ghirgul à l'école de magie au moment de la rentrée de Toorjii en septembre. Ils disent tous que t'es toujours montrée courtoise ainsi que gentille, ce dont ils se souviennent puisque ça les changeaient grandement de l'agressivité de Naé qui les traitait de débiles mentaux ou autre dans le dos de son père ainsi que de Gyrin._

* * *

_« _ _Naé mais tu es dingue ou quoi pour les traiter ainsi ? S'insurgea son frère abasourdi .

\- Ils ne me plaisent pas et puis ils ressemblent vraiment à des débiles avec leur dégaine. Protesta Naé.

\- Taisez vous car le message n'est pas fini. Les interrompit leur père. __ »_

* * *

_A présent, Pansy je vais te saluer puis je me lancerai un sortilège d'Amnésie après le départ de mon Patronus afin de ne jamais vous trahir si jamais ces chiens d'Adiriig devaient tenter de vous retrouver en utilisant la légillimancie sur moi. Je m'en lancerai aussi un second pour oublier l'existence de la maison au Vietnam ainsi que celle de Wang Min et Ana aux Seychelles. Ta lettre s'est déjà autodétruite donc il ne restera aucune trace de notre échange . Je sais que mon patronus ne t'arrivera pas tout de suite : aussi, Dolgormaa et sa famille vont préparer leurs affaires comme ça ils seront prêts à partir au moment de ton arrivée. _ »_

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous parvenez à trouver une certaine logique dans tout ça (l'auteur va se cacher pour éviter les lancers de tomates ou de tartes dans la figure). Dans la seconde partie de la fiction, il n'y aura de choses aussi scabreuses donc tout restera logique. Je dois encore publier deux chapitres puis la thérapie de Ron et Hermione commencera enfin. Tout devrait être rapidement publié donc je vous dis à bientôt ! _**


	105. Règlements de comptes

_**Rebonsoir, **_

**_J'espère que vos réactions ne sont pas trop mauvaises ou choquées mais franchement, je n'avais trouvé aucun autre moyen pour régler la question. Maintenant pour ceux qui continuent de suivre la fiction, vous vous demanderez quelles seront les réaction des uns et des autres après la fin du message puisque les personnages peuvent enfin discuter sans interruption. _**

**_Bonne Lecture et à bientôt ! _**

* * *

Pendant la diffusion du message, Harry et les Weasley contemplèrent les membres de la famille de Pansy afin de comprendre ce qui se passait. Si Harry avait deviné que le message provenait probablement du fameux Kumbat, il s'interrogeait cependant sur la teneur des propos à la vue des visages livides des sorciers. De son coté, l'épouse de Gyrin observa anxieusement son mari passer d'une teinte normale à une pâleur cadavérique avant de s'approcher de lui pour savoir si tout allait bien. Une minute plus tard, Naraantsuya demanda à sa fille si tout était vrai pendant que Batbold s'était assis afin de réfléchir à la situation.

D'une part, Batbold était soulagé après avoir appris la décision de la famille de le rejoindre mais de l'autre, le sorcier ressentait une profonde tristesse puisque Dolgormaa refusait de se remarier. En son for intérieur, le sorcier avait espéré retourner définitivement à ses cotés grâce à leur mariage blanc et se rapprocher d'elle progressivement à force de se côtoyer dans leur bonne vieille Ger mais ce ne serait manifestement pas le cas puisque Dolgormaa préférait rester seule dans la sienne. Toutefois, Batbold se promit de tout faire pour la convaincre de lui donner une autre chance au fil des mois.

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'éleveur finit cependant par sursauter après avoir entendu les éclats de voix de son fils aîné qui ne laissaient présager rien de bon... Toorj inquiet se ressaisit et utilisa aussitôt un sort pour voler la baguette de Gyrin à son insu pendant que Pansy se rapprochait en trombe de son oncle en compagnie de sa mère Naraantsuya et Odval. Ayleen nota la fureur de son époux et le retint aussitôt par le bras avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Gyrin que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ma mère a subi des _Doloris_ et ma sœur Ghirgul a failli être violée. Révéla le sorcier choqué en anglais sans se soucier des exclamations de surprise de Ron, Hermione ou Harry.

\- Oh Merlin, elles… Commença Ayleen paniquée.

\- Non, non le pire a été évité et elles se sont réfugiées au Vietnam avec le reste de la famille. Avoua Gyrin toujours en colère, néanmoins, il s'était ressaisi à la vue du regard terrorisé de sa femme.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Gyrin : elles sont probablement en sécurité pour le moment. Intervint Pansy.

\- Mais nous, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour les aider ? Demanda Ayleen.

\- Si : nous allons aller les chercher. Dit Gyrin soulagé mais encore secoué après avoir compris ce que sa mère ainsi que Ghirgul avaient enduré pour les protéger sa sœur et lui.

\- Bon alors je vais rentrer au chalet après votre départ afin de tout préparer pour les accueillir. L'apaisa Ayleen.

\- Oui : nous allons nous arranger pour ce soir puis nous nous organiserons mieux demain. Ils ont des Gers donc nous les aiderons à les installer sur notre terrain en attendant qu'ils trouvent un autre hébergement. Estima Gyrin.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas tous les deux : c'est moi qui vais loger ma famille ce soir car j'ai toute la place nécessaire à la Ger puis nous nous occuperons du reste demain. Par contre, je vais vite moderniser ma maison puisque celle de Dolgorma est plus moderne. Ainsi, elle restera avec moi au lieu de s'installer toute seule dans la sienne. Intervint Batbold.

\- Aav : Maman ne veut pas rester avec toi donc tu vas la laisser tranquille ainsi que mes cadets. Rétorqua Gyrin d'un ton glacial.

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Gyrin car je suis ton père ! Enfin, ce n'est certainement pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire au sujet de MA FAMILLE ! Rétorqua Batbold.

\- C'est aussi ma famille et moi j'en prendrai soin contrairement à toi ! Répliqua Gyrin.

\- C'est à moi de prendre soin des MES enfants et de MA FEMME, pas à toi. Déclara Batbold.

\- C'est un peu tard pour le faire ! Critiqua Gyrin.

\- Non il n'est jamais trop tard : tes cadets et Dolgormaa ont besoin de moi pour retrouver des repères après tout ça donc ce n'est certainement pas toi qui m'empêchera de m'occuper d'eux ! Rugit Batbold.

\- Laisse Eej tranquille : tu lui as assez fait de mal comme ça à cause de ta stupidité et ton favoritisme envers Naé ! De toute façon, ce n'est plus ton épouse ! Répliqua Gyrin furieux.

\- De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? Demanda Ayleen perdue.

\- Mon père a ruiné notre famille en 1990 par ses gestes débiles et ceux de Naé donc ma mère est partie par leur faute. Affirma Gyrin qui s'efforçait de maintenir un ton plus calme pour rassurer son épouse. Le sorcier n'en oubliait pas son désir d'obtenir des explications, néanmoins, sa priorité était d'apaiser sa femme toujours très fragile à ses yeux après avoir subi les coups de ce taré de Malefoy pendant des années.

\- Gyrin tu vas m'expliquer tout ça calmement et laisser ton père tranquille. Tenta Ayleen anxieuse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Ayleen, je risque de lui crier dessus mais ce ne sera rien de plus. La rassura Gyrin.

\- Je te fais totalement confiance Gyrin car je sais que tu n'es pas violent mais c'est ton père donc ne sois pas trop sévère avec lui. Insista Ayleen.

\- Je te promets d'essayer, même si, ce sera difficile vu les circonstances. Conclut Gyrin_ »

* * *

Gyrin poussa un soupir avant de résumer brièvement les propos de Kumbat à son épouse abasourdie qui comprit les raisons de la colère de son mari, néanmoins, elle fut soulagée de constater qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas à son père physiquement. Pansy fit également un résumé aux Weasley et Harry puis le Trio d'Or réalisa que les craintes des Mac Kintosh-Parkinson au sujet des Adiriig détenaient des fondements puisque leurs ennemis avaient torturé Dolgormaa ainsi que Ghirgul. De son coté, Batbold constata avec soulagement la bonne influence de sa bru sur son fils qui se contentait de le fixer avec rage au lieu de lui flanquer son poing dans la figure. Au bout de quelques instants, Gyrin reprit cependant la parole :

« _ Tu voyais nos cadets à notre insu mais tu ne me laissais pas souvent voir Maman durant mon enfance ? Protesta Gyrin.

\- Je suis désolé Gyrin mais je ne raisonnais pas correctement à l'époque. Par contre, ta mère démontrait encore une fois sa finesse ainsi que son bon sens en me laissant voir tes cadets autant que je le voulais du moment que nous restions discrets puisque Bayeeg était considéré comme leur père par tout le monde. Expliqua Batbold.

\- Maman s'est toujours comportée comme une grande dame, une vraie mère mais toi… _S'interrompit Gyrin pour ne pas l'insulter._ Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'Ana ressentait après avoir appris que tu nous avais effacé de sa vie. Reprit le sorcier.

\- Ana ne m'accueillait pas souvent à bras ouverts car elle me reprochait de la cacher. Avoua Batbold d'un ton piteux.

\- Elle avait raison de t'en vouloir Aav : tu nous as fait oublier son existence ainsi que celle de Misheel ! Tu te rends compte que TU nous as privé d'une vie de famille normale avec Maman et nos cadets à cause de tes conneries ? Lui reprocha Gyrin déçu.

-Désolé Gyrin. S'excusa son père._ »

* * *

Toutefois, Gyrin refusa ses excuses avant de lui reprocher ses actes démentiels tout en s'efforçant de conserver une attitude posée pour ne pas effrayer son épouse. Il jura également à la sorcière de ne pas du tout ressembler à son géniteur car il ne ferait jamais des choses pareilles à leurs enfants puis Ayleen le rassura en affirmant le savoir. Au bout de quelques instants, Naé agacée finit par prendre la parole :

« _ Cesse de pleurnicher Gyrin : Aav n'a rien fait de mal car c'est notre mère qui a tout gâché en partant en Chine au lieu de rester avec nous. Donc c'est sa faute si c'est Bayeeg qui est devenu le « papa » de nos cadets. Critiqua Naé.

\- Naé tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi… Tenta Kenji à la vue du regard furieux de son beau-frère et cousin.

\- Non Kenji : ma mère n'a pas d'excuses car elle est partie sans se soucier de nous à cause de mon statut cracmol. C'était simplement une dégonflée. Répliqua Naé agacée.

\- Mais par le destrier de Gengis Khan : Naé tu es sourde ou quoi ? Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Kumbat sur Maman alors ne t'avise pas de raconter des bêtises ou de la critiquer ! Elle a subi des _Doloris_ pour NOUS PROTÉGER TOUS LES DEUX et elle a failli mourir plutôt que de débloquer le Rite du sang ! Enfin Ghirgul a failli se faire violer par un taré à cause de ça ! Alors je t'interdis de traiter notre mère de dégonflée ou d'insulter notre sœur ! Répliqua Gyrin furieux mais qui déployait des trésors de patience pour ne pas hurler comme un demeuré en présence de sa femme.

\- Ton frère a raison Naé : n'insulte pas ta mère car c'est une grande dame et ne dis rien non plus sur ta petite sœur ! Intervint Batbold.

\- Kumbat a probablement exagéré les faits ! Affirma Naé qui refusait de croire une telle chose sur sa mère.

\- Kumbat ne gagne rien en faisant une telle chose donc ne mets pas sa parole en doute. Maman a failli se sacrifier pour nous deux. Enfin, tu te rends compte que nous ne souvenons pas de notre enfance avec Ana et Misheel dans notre Ger ? Insista Gyrin abasourdi par l'indifférence de Naé.

\- Franchement, ces choses ne me manquent pas du tout. Confessa Naé.

\- J'aimerai retrouver mes souvenirs. Confessa Gyrin.

\- Tu devrais peut-être t'adresser à un médicomage et voir s'il peut lever le sortilège comme le personnel de l'asile l'avait fait pour ma sœur en 1998. Suggéra Batbold.

\- Oui je le ferai. Affirma son fils.

\- Attends Gyrin : ce genre de soins est très dangereux donc ne le fais pas tant que nous n'avons pas trouvé un bon médicomage. Je ne veux pas te voir finir à Sainte-Mangouste si ça tourne mal. S'inquiéta Ayleen.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ayleen : je consulterai un spécialiste d'abord et je me soumettrai aux soins seulement si c'est possible. Autrement, il n'en est pas question car je refuse de gâcher notre futur ou celui de nos enfants à cause d'un sortilège mal levé. La rassura Gyrin.

\- Bon alors ça va, je ne dis pas ça par méchanceté mais parce que j'ai peur pour toi. Se justifia Ayleen.

\- Oui je sais et puis je serai inquiet moi aussi, si c'est toi qui voulais faire une telle chose. La rassura Gyrin.

\- Bon alors nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que tu te soumettras aux soins seulement si c'est sans danger ? Insista Ayleen.

\- Exact Ayleen. Au fait, _Emee (grand-mère en mongol)_ tu n'as pas l'air surprise donc tu n'as pas subi de sortilège d'Amnésie contrairement à nous ? Interrogea Gyrin d'un ton suspicieux.

\- Non je me rappelle de tout. Confirma sa grand-mère.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais dit la vérité sur nos cadets ? S'insurgea Gyrin choqué après avoir réalisé la complicité de sa grand-mère.

\- Ton père m'a dit de ne rien vous dire. Tu sais que c'est l'homme qui commande chez les sorciers donc j'ai obéi car c'est mon fils. Se justifia Odval gênée.

\- Mais Emee : on n'est plus à la préhistoire quand même ! Jamais je ne commanderai Ayleen et je ferai encore moins un truc pareil à nos enfants ! C'est cruel ce que Aav nous a fait donc tu aurais du l'empêcher mais tu es devenue sa complice par ton silence ! L'accusa Gyrin dégoûté._ »

* * *

Ron finit par intervenir dans la discussion :

« _ Hermione, je pense que tu seras maintenant d'accord avec moi sur le fait que les elfes sont bien plus protégés que les femmes ou les enfants en Grande-Bretagne, voire, même ailleurs ? Tenta Ron.

\- Disons que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour assurer des droits aux elfes ici. Répondit Hermione prudente.

\- Bien maintenant il est temps que tu t'attaques à la cause des femmes et des enfants car le silence d'Odval mais aussi la situation des Panshriij viennent de te montrer jusqu'à quel point les hommes conditionnent les sorcières. Affirma Ron.

\- Oui j'ai vu. En plus, les sang-pures ne se défendent pas. Critiqua Hermione.

\- C'est facile de parler pour vous car vos parents vous ont probablement éduqué d'une manière différente de la notre. De plus que voulez-vous que nous fassions ? La plupart des maris lancent des sorts de traçage sur leurs épouses donc elles ne peuvent pas fuir. Enfin, les homme peuvent envoyer leurs femme, mères, filles ou sœurs à l'asile pour n'importe quoi donc peu de personne sont en mesure de pouvoir protester sans en payer le prix. Rappela Ayleen en toute connaissance de cause.

\- Il y a aussi des hommes qui morflent parfois au sujet de la garde des enfants. Vous saviez que Sue Li l'amie de Cho Chang a quitté son mari avant de donner une potion ADN à son fils pour qu'il prenne celui de son nouveau compagnon quelques années plus tard ? Intervint Harry.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? S'étonna Archibald.

\- Vous vous souvenez que Sue Li est partie en Chine pendant cinq ans avant de rentrer avec un sorcier chinois et un bambin ? Demanda Harry.

\- Mm oui c'est vrai. Reconnut Ron songeur.

\- Eh bien, Sue Li avait perdu la garde de son fils après son départ du foyer conjugal. Toutefois, son ex mari était gentil et il lui avait laissé garder leur enfant. C'était donc ce type qui venait le voir chez la maman ou l'emmenait avec lui un week-end sur deux. Toutefois, les choses ont changé quand Sue li a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Au bout de deux ans, elle a voulu rentrer en Grande-Bretagne mais son ex mari refusait de la laisser emmener leur fils aussi loin. Révéla Harry.

\- Comment tu sais ces choses ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Eh bien le premier papa du bambin est venu voir les aurors en Grande-Bretagne dans l'espoir de résoudre la situation. Malheureusement, Sue Li avait déjà donné une potion ADN à son enfant afin qu'il devienne le fils biologique de son nouveau compagnon et vous savez que c'est irréversible. Son ex mari a alors tenté de l'attaquer en justice et de reprendre son enfant mais le Magenmagot britannique l'a débouté car les sorciers ont considéré que ce petit garçon n'était plus son fils. Ensuite, Sue Li s'est mariée avec son compagnon puis ils sont partis du coté moldu pour se faire oublier. Expliqua Harry.

\- Quelle horreur ! S'exclama Hermione.

\- C'est vraiment horrible : Gyrin et moi avons donné des potions à nos enfants mais ce n'était pas du tout pour évincer leur père ! Scott et Crissy sont bien mieux maintenant. Se justifia Ayleen.

\- Oui je sais donc je ne fais pas de comparaisons entre Sue Li et vous car vos situations sont très différentes. La rassura Harry conscient que Malefoy n'était pas un pauvre homme dépouillé de ses enfants mais un monstre qui avait tenté de les vendre pour payer ses dettes de jeux. Aussi, les gosses étaient bien mieux avec Gyrin qu'en compagnie de leur ancien bourreau ou de pervers s'ils avaient été donnés à des soi-disant fiancés.

\- Enfin, tout ça nous montre une chose : les droits des enfants sont également bafoués donc il faudrait que les choses changent non seulement pour les femmes mais aussi les gosses. Intervint Kenji.

\- C'est certain : je voulais partir avec ma mère en 1990 mais mon père ne me l'a pas permis. Aussi, je n'ose pas imaginer l'état du pauvre gosse de cette Sue Li car ce gamin a non seulement changé d'apparence mais il s'est retrouvé avec un nouveau papa sans comprendre pourquoi le sien n'était plus là. Renchérit Gyrin.

\- Ce petit garçon ne se souvient pas de son premier papa. Son père était désespéré car le gosse a non seulement changé d'aspect mais il a aussi subi le sortilège d'Amnésie. A la fin, ce pauvre type a décidé de ne pas perturber son fils en lui remémorant son existence, sinon, ce gamin serait resté profondément troublé après avoir appris ses origines mais aussi le fait que sa mère lui a changé son apparence. Renchérit Harry.

\- Je n'ose pas imaginer la peine de ce pauvre homme : je mourrai de chagrin si quelqu'un m'enlevait Scott ou Crissy. Affirma Gyrin paniqué rien qu'à cette idée.

\- Personne ne te les lèvera jamais Gyrin car tu es leur seul papa à mes yeux. _L'autre _n'était qu'un monstre et je suis heureuse qu'il ne fasse plus partie de nos vies maintenant que ce fumier est « mort ». Toi en revanche, tu es le vrai père de nos enfants donc jamais je n'imiterai Sue Li. Affirma Ayleen pour l'apaiser sans pour autant parler ouvertement de Malefoy devant son beau-père et sa belle-sœur._

* * *

Le sorcier acquiesça tout en s'asseyant un instant pour reprendre ses esprits. Au bout de quelques secondes, il reprit la parole :

« _ La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, Eej m'a demandé pardon pour être partie de la maison, cependant, ce n'était pas sa faute mais celle de mon père et Naé. Dit Gyrin désorienté.

\- Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu ressens mais ta mère ne voudrait pas te voir t'en prendre à ton père donc ne l'insulte pas car cela lui ferait de la peine. Rappela Ayleen.

\- Je ne lui ferai rien mais c'est dur de le regarder dans les yeux maintenant. Mon père a toujours privilégié Naé, ce qui a brisé notre famille puisque ma mère a fini par partir pour protéger mes cadets avant de les élever avec Bayeeg... Estima Gyrin abasourdi.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai : Aav devait s'occuper de moi car j'étais une victime. N'oublie pas que je suis une cracmolle au milieu de sorciers donc il fallait bien qu'il me protège par rapport aux autres. Toi tu pouvais te débrouiller mais pas moi. Estima Naé.

\- Naé tais-toi : tu as beaucoup souffert c'est vrai mais cela ne te donnait pas le droit de t'en prendre aux autres. Répondit Gyrin à sa sœur.

\- Ta gueule Gyrin : tu as une baguette et tu sais faire de la magie donc tu n'as pas à se plaindre ! ! Bougonna Naé.

\- Ah parce que tu es jalouse de moi aussi maintenant et tu m'insulte en plus ? Demanda Gyrin furieux.

\- Désolée Gyrin, je ne voulais pas t'insulter mais tu te rends compte que j'ai sept frères et sœurs sorciers mais MOI je suis cracmolle ? Il y a de quoi devenir dingue ! Dévoila Naé très complexée.

\- Tu sais quoi Naé ? J'aurais préféré te donner ma magie et devenir cracmol à ta place en 1990 comme ça tu aurais été heureuse mais surtout Eej serait restée avec nous ! Enfin, tu ne serais pas aussi venimeuse avec les autres ! Estima Gyrin sans se soucier de la stupeur de l'assistance.

\- Notre chère mère serait partie quand même que ce soit toi ou moi le cracmol. Répliqua sa sœur troublée par ses propos.

\- Non je ne crois pas car mon mari est très gentil et pas jaloux pour deux noises donc il n'aurait pas aggravé la situation en s'en prenant à votre mère ou vos cadets si c'était lui le cracmol de la fratrie. Le défendit Ayleen.

\- Tu peux parler toi : tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être une cracmolle ou de vivre avec l'un d'eux. Je parie que tu n'aurais pas épousé Gyrin si c'était un cracmol. Déclara Naé.

\- Naé laisse ma femme tranquille ! Intervint Gyrin.

\- Tu te trompes Naé : j'aurais épousé Gyrin, même si, c'était un cracmol, un sang-mêlé ou un moldu ! Affirma Ayleen vraiment heureuse de voir ses enfants retrouver un peu de sérénité loin de Malefoy grâce à Gyrin donc elle l'aurait épousé quel que soit son statut.

\- Wow ça c'est une déclaration d'amour. Taquina Kenji pour détendre l'atmosphère quelques secondes.

\- Oui bon, nous devrions plutôt parler de notre belle-mère ainsi que de nos beaux-frères et belles-sœurs. Répondit Ayleen un peu gênée à Kenji.

\- Oui ma femme a raison. Approuva Gyrin flatté par les propos de son épouse même s'il était conscient qu'elle agissait ainsi simplement par reconnaissance et non en raison de sentiments amoureux._ »

* * *

Le sorcier se tourna donc vers Ayleen pour écouter ses suggestions au lieu de prêter attention à sa jumelle pour la plus grande satisfaction de son épouse. Certes, l'ex Astoria Malefoy n'était pas amoureuse de son nouveau mari, ni ne souhaitait le séparer de Naé, cependant, la sorcière refusait de le voir céder à tous les caprices de sa jumelle car elle n'aurait pas supporté un Malefoy Bis qui savait tout juste pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère Narcissa ou ramper aux pieds de son père avant sa rébellion. Ensuite, ils observèrent Batbold en train de les rejoindre :

« _ Gyrin, je suis désolé pour tout. S'excusa encore une fois Batbold.

\- Je sais que tu es désolé Aav, néanmoins, tu as ruiné notre famille ainsi que ma relation avec mes cadets. Je les aimais bien mais sans plus car je les considérais comme des demi-frères ou sœurs. Maintenant, je comprends la froideur de Bayangar, Ghirgul et Bayangal puisqu'ils étaient manifestement convaincus que je les prenais pour des idiots... Regretta Gyrin avant de lever afin de marcher de long en large au lieu de céder à son envie de démolir tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

\- Je suis certaine que non Gyrin : ils ont du comprendre que tu ne te doutais de rien. Dit Ayleen.

\- Je suis désolé de te créer tant de problèmes Gyrin. Je n'aurais pas du t'effacer la mémoire, ni te délaisser ainsi que le reste de notre famille pour Naé. Ta jumelle avait beaucoup de problèmes à cause de son statut cracmol donc je croyais que c'était la seule qui souffrait de tout ça. Dit Batbold.

\- Assez Aav: n'essaie pas de te justifier de cette manière ! Naé a eu des problèmes c'est vrai mais à la fin, c'est probablement celle qui a souffert le moins parmi les membres de notre famille ! Estima Gyrin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? S'insurgea Naé.

\- Naé: songe que Maman est partie avec nos cadets qui ont vécu loin de nous donc ils ont énormément souffert et moi aussi car j'étais malheureux sans notre mère qui était la seule adulte qui me pretait attention. Toi par contre, tu étais toujours extrêmement gâtée ou cajolée entre grand-mère et Aav ! Rétorqua Gyrin.

\- ...

\- Aav: tu te rends compte que c'est à cause de TOI et ton aveuglement pour Naé que tu as tout perdu ou non ? Renchérit Gyrin.

\- Oui je m'en suis rendu compte mais trop tard Gyrin. En fait, je me suis voilé la face au point de me convaincre que ta mère avait préféré nous abandonner plutôt que d'affronter nos problèmes. Déplora Batbold avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Aav,: c'est TOI qui n'affrontais pas les problèmes au point de passer toutes tes journées ans la steppe. En revanche, Maman allait vendre nos produits puis elle devait encaisser toutes les moqueries des gens ou encore les caprices de Naé pendant que toi tu te cachais derrière tes moutons. Rappela Gyrin pas du tout décidé à se montrer indulgent envers son père.

\- Oui je n'étais qu'un idiot à l'époque car j'aurais du comprendre ces choses au lieu de m'enfoncer d'avantage dans mes erreurs. Après le départ de ta mère, j'ai tenté d'aller de l'avant sans pour autant reconnaître mes torts. En fait, j'aurais du éloigner Naé quelque temps ou lui faire consulter un psychomage au lieu de la laisser maltraiter tes cadets ainsi que ta mère. Mais j'étais trop fier pour admettre que nous avions besoin d'aide, encore, moins celle d'un psy. Ensuite, j'ai attendu le retour de ta mère y compris après l'annulation de notre mariage avant de devenir dingue quand elle a décidé de se marier avec Bayeeg qui était plus attentionné que moi et tout le reste. Avoua Batbold.

\- Bat : tu es extrêmement jaloux et possessif comme ta fille Naé donc j'imagine que tu as alors laissé la jalousie t'aveugler. Estima Naraantsuya peinée.

\- Oui c'est ça : j'avais espéré que mon épouse finirait par revenir à la maison donc j'attendais son retour. Ensuite, j'ai fait semblant que son mariage ne m'affectait pas mais c'était faux. A la fin, je me suis mis à lui tourner autour à chaque fois que le médicomage la trahissait. Malheureusement, elle finissait toujours par retourner avec lui quand il revenait et lui demandait pardon pour toutes ses escapades... Confessa Batbold.

\- Aav tu es vraiment bête ou quoi ? S'exclama Gyrin atterré par l'idiotie de son père.

\- Hein ? S'insurgea son père.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du attendre le retour d'Eej en 1990 mais aller la voir en Chine tout de suite et tous les jours si nécessaire pour tenter de la convaincre de rentrer en lui montrant combien tu tenais à elle et combien son absence te faisait souffrir. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- ...

\- Tu devais aussi t'excuser et lui promettre que tu allais enfin l'aider puis faire en sorte que Naé cesse ses caprices. Maman serait peut-être revenue si tu t'étais comporté ainsi ! Lui reprocha son fils.

\- Personne ne m'a appris à faire ces choses Gyrin. Dit son père gêné.

\- Personne ne devait t'apprendre à faire ces choses : elles devaient venir de ton cœur. Intervint Naraantsuya.

\- La finesse n'a jamais été l'une des qualités de Batbold. Reprocha Odval.

\- Eej, ne l'accable pas d'avantage. Bon Bat, tu veux que je te dise comment te faire pardonner par Dolgormaa pour toutes tes bêtises ? Intervint Naraantsuya songeuse.

\- Dis toujours. Répondit son frère.

\- Tu vas soutenir Misheel pendant sa transformation puis tu le traiteras comme ta fille sans te soucier du reste. Décréta Naraantsuya.

\- Ce n'est pas facile d'accepter une telle chose Naraa : c'est troublant de voir son gamin essayer les robes de sa sœur ou son maquillage. Une fois, Misheel a même saisi un soutien-gorge puis j'ai bien cru faire un infarctus quand il l'a endossé sous son deel et l'a rembourré avec du coton. Répliqua Batbold.

\- J'imagine mais il te faut l'accepter sinon tu vas finir par perdre également Misheel. Affirma Naraantsuya.

\- ...

\- Tu as déjà perdu tant de choses Bat, tu veux vraiment perdre ton enfant aussi ? Je ne te souhaite pas de vivre une telle chose car toi tu as de la chance puisque Misheel est encore en vie. Personnellement, je préférerai aller acheter une potion pour changer le sexe de mon fils Patrick ou lui offrir des robes ainsi que des soutiens-gorges plutôt que des fleurs pour son urne funéraire. Affirma Naraa attristée.

\- Oui j'imagine Naraa. Répondit son frère penaud. _ »

* * *

L'assistance resta silencieuse un instant puis Kenji reprit la parole :

« _ Comment sont vos frères et sœurs ? Demanda le cracmol aux jumeaux et leur père.

\- Ana est gentille mais elle a un caractère aussi fort que le mien et elle est très têtue donc elle ne veut plus me voir depuis 2009. Affirma Batbold.

\- Misheel ne parle pas beaucoup comme moi mais c'est un artiste donc il s'exprime dans ses calligraphies ou ses peintures. Ajouta Gyrin.

\- Les jumeaux sont plus expansifs donc ils aiment me taquiner ou me tourner en bourrique parfois mais ils sont gentils même s'ils se montrent très froids en présence de certains. Dit Batbold gêné pour son fils aîné.

\- Ils ne m'apprécient probablement pas alors. Estima Gyrin avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Euh Ghirgul non plus ne parle pas beaucoup donc c'est très dur de savoir ce qu'elle pense : c'est une vraie verte et argent insaisissable. Je la vois bien devenir Psychomage comme Pansy plus tard. Dit Batbold pour changer de sujet.

\- En revanche, Sasha est un petit bavard et puis il est vachement drôle avec tous ses gadgets moldus. Affirma Odval.

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai: Sasha n'est pas drôle mais seulement casse-pied. L'été dernier il est venu parader avec son scooter devant mon immeuble en hurlant mon nom à tue-tête pour que je sorte sur mon balcon. Ce gamin voulait que je le regarde faire le tour de l'édifice avec son engin. J'ai du le menacer de faire venir la police pour qu'il s'en aille au lieu de continuer ses bêtises ! Grommela Naé.

\- Le pauvre : il venait probablement de recevoir son cheval mécanique depuis peu donc tu ne devais pas le chasser ainsi car notre petit frère voulait seulement attirer ton attention puisque tu es sa grande sœur. Lui reprocha Gyrin.

\- Son cheval mécanique ? S'étonna Toorj.

\- Oui c'est le surnom qu'il a donné à son scooter. Il a également un quad comme Misheel, les jumeaux ou encore Ghirgul. Ils aiment les motos, les quads, les voitures moldues et tous les machins sur roues. En fait, je suis le seul membre de la fratrie qui n'utilise pas ces trucs. Révéla Gyrin songeur qui estima devoir se mettre rapidement à la page.

\- Sasha n'est qu'un crétin qui ne devrait pas utiliser son scooter pour embêter les braves gens ! Ronchonna Naé.

\- Ce n'est pas un crétin mais un gosse Naé. En tout cas, tes propos me prouvent que ta mère avait raison : nos cadets étaient bien mieux avec elle à Oulan-Bator plutôt que près de toi dans notre Ger, sinon, ils seraient devenus aussi malheureux que Gyrin, Misheel ou Ana par ta faute. Affirma Batbold.

\- Aav arrête de mentir : je n'ai rien fait à ma mère, ni à Ana ou Gyrin donc tes cadets chéris n'auraient rien subi eux non plus! Protesta Naé.

\- Hem Naé : je me rappelle parfaitement de tes caprices et ton hostilité envers Maman. Je ne me souviens pas de ce que tu faisais à Ana ou Misheel mais ce devait être grave si Eej a pris ses jambes à son cou. Rétorqua Gyrin agacé.

\- Merci de m'enfoncer d'avantage Gyrin ! Protesta sa sœur vexée.

\- Naé : tu te comportais très mal avec ta mère dés sa grossesse et tu as continué après la naissance d'Ana car tu nourrissais une jalousie maladive envers elle mais je minimisais les faits. Révéla son père.

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai rien fait à ma mère ou cette fille ! Protesta Naé honteuse.

\- Ta mère avait peur de toi Naé donc elle voulait t'éloigner de la maison uniquement pour cette raison ! Révéla Batbold avant de résumer les faits à l'assistance._ »

* * *

Ronald, Ayleen, Gyrin, Archibald, Kenji restèrent sans voix après avoir compris jusqu'où la jalousie de Naé était arrivée. Kenji abasourdi observa également sa femme cramoisie puis son oncle mais il ne plaignit absolument pas Batbold resté seul à présent. Pire encore, le cuisinier jugea que son père n'avait finalement pas tous les torts quand il avait décidé d'utiliser les grands moyen pour les garder au Manoir sa sœur et lui car le cracmol estimait maintenant que Naraantsuya et Batbold étaient des égoïstes prêts à briser la vie de leurs conjoints ou leurs enfants pour satisfaire leurs caprices. Ensuite, Naé reprit la parole :

« _ Bon, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Demanda Naé à son père et son frère.

\- Je vais aller chercher ta mère et ta fratrie. Déclara Batbold.

\- Oui tu vas les chercher et tu les ramènes ici. C'est Gengis Khan qui te donne la possibilité de te racheter alors saisis-là. Déclara Odval à son fils.

\- Je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour tout arranger avec Dolgormaa. Promit Batbold.

\- Vous avez de la chance car votre famille va se réunir au lieu de rester brisée contrairement à la mienne. C'est terrible quand un couple se sépare et il y a des enfants au milieu. Dit Kenji avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Kenji : tu ne vas pas me quitter hein ? Demanda ensuite Naé inquiète à son mari.

\- Non pourquoi ? S'exclama Kenji abasourdi.

\- Parce que tu parle d'un couple séparé et de ta famille brisée donc on aurait dit que tu parlais de nous. Répondit sa femme.

\- Non je parlais de mes parents et de ce que nous avons vécu ma sœur et moi. Expliqua le cracmol.

\- Je vois bien que tu es déçu et fâché contre moi. Déclara Naé inquiète.

\- C'est vrai, je suis déçu par ton comportement Naé. Moi aussi, j'étais jaloux de ma sœur quand elle a fait sa première magie mais ça m'est vite passé. Enfin, je n'ai jamais songé à la frapper ou la traiter de voleuse de magie ! Je sais tu n'as jamais levé la main sur notre fils Pat, néanmoins, tu me fais un peu peur maintenant. Confessa Kenji choqué.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir fait ces choses mais je te jure que je ne suis plus comme ça ! Tenta son épouse inquiète.

\- Tu en es certaine ? Demanda Kenji en proie au doute.

\- Bien entendu : je ne ferais jamais plus une chose pareille. J'étais trop petite pour comprendre quand je faisais ces choses ! Se justifia Naé.

\- Oui mais tu as fait tomber Maman de cheval si j'ai bien compris : c'est très grave car elle aurait pu se briser le cou ou rester paralysée, sans compter qu'Ana a bien failli ne pas voir le jour à cause de cette chute ! Intervint Gyrin choqué.

\- Gyrin je te jure que je ne m'en souviens pas et puis j'avais cinq ans seulement à l'époque. Se défendit Naé.

\- Admettons que tu étais petite en 1986 mais tu te rends compte que tu as ensuite frappé Ana en 1990 au point que notre mère s'est enfuie avec elle et Misheel ? Tu avais neuf ans à ce moment là ! Insista Gyrin inquiet.

\- Je n'ai probablement rien fait de grave : souviens-toi que notre mère pleurnichait pour n'importe quoi et elle exagérait toujours les choses. Dit Naé.

\- Je ne crois pas car tu es très jalouse et puis tu n'as jamais aimé notre fratrie. Répondit son frère soucieux.

\- Oui je ne supportais pas nos cadets c'est vrai mais seulement parce que je croyais qu'ils me snobaient. En tout cas, je ne leur ai jamais voulu de mal. Se justifia Naé.

\- Ouais mais tu as une jalousie démesurée Naé : il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu te comportais ce matin envers Ayleen pour comprendre que tu es possessive envers ton frère. Susurra Kenji de manière discrète à sa femme.

\- Mais non… Chuchota Naé.

\- Naé, tu te rends compte que Maman n'est pas vraiment partie à cause de ton statut mais de tes gestes ? Elle a du avoir peur que tu ne finisse par blesser gravement Ana. Reprit Gyrin peiné.

\- N'exagère pas Gyrin. Protesta Naé gênée.

\- Naé tu sais très bien que tu as un caractère de cochon ! C'est probablement ma faute car je me suis toujours montré trop laxiste avec toi. Toutefois, je peux t'assurer que tu en faisais baver à ta mère ou encore à Ana et Misheel mais ta grand-mère et moi étions trop bêtes pour comprendre que cela allait plus loin que de simples caprices. Affirma Batbold.

\- Par les bottes de Merlin : je prenais mon père pour un idiot mais tu le dépasse largement Oncle Bat ! S'exclama Kenji.

\- Kenji ! Protesta sa mère.

\- Eej : le Vieux ne te faisait pas de reproches sur mon statut ! Certes, mon père ne savait pas trop quoi faire de moi lui non plus mais il me laissait tranquille avant la mort de Pat donc c'est sa maladie mentale qui l'a changé. En revanche, Batbold était sain d'esprit mais il a délaissé sa femme au point de laisser Naé la maltraiter ainsi que sa petite sœur ! Insista Kenji.

\- Naé n'était qu'une enfant : elle ne se rendait pas compte de la gravité de ses gestes et moi non plus. Mes jumeaux se bagarraient souvent quand ils étaient petits mais ensuite ils jouaient ensemble donc je pensais que c'était pareil. Intervint Odval gênée.

\- Granny : moi aussi je me disputais parfois avec Pansy pour des conneries et on en arrivait même à se bagarrer mais ce n'était jamais violent. En revanche, la petite Ana devait avoir une peur bleue de sa sœur. Rétorqua Kenji.

\- …

\- Naé tu veux me rassurer et me faire plaisir ? Reprit Kenji

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Interrogea son épouse.

\- Nous allons aller consulter un thérapeute toi et moi : Pansy ne peut pas te suivre car nous sommes trop proches mais je suppose que le psychomage qui suit mon Vieux pourrait le faire. Après tout, ce type sait que nous faisons partie d'un programme de protection et il vient voir mon père chez lui. Proposa Kenji.

\- Mais Kenji je ne suis pas folle ! Protesta Naé choquée.

\- Je sais mais fais-le pour nous mais et surtout pour Pat. Insista son mari.

\- Bon je te promets d'y songer. Dit Naé de mauvaise grâce. »

* * *

Pansy tenta ensuite de calmer les esprit en ramenant le discours sur la situation actuelle :

« _ Euh, je sais que tu es choqué Gyrin et que vous avez probablement beaucoup de choses à vous dire ton père, ta sœur et toi mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. N'oubliez pas que le patronus a mis des heures pour arriver jusqu'ici donc votre famille est probablement en train de nous attendre depuis plusieurs heures. Rappela Pansy.

\- Mm oui c'est vrai Nièce alors allons-y. Dit Batbold à son fils.

\- Ayleen tu restes avec nous en attendant leur arrivée ? Proposa Pansy.

\- Oui.

\- Nous resterons ici également. Proposa Hermione aux deux autres membres du Trio d'Or.

\- Moi aussi je reste. Dit Archibald.

\- Nous sommes là nous aussi. Dirent Odval ainsi que sa fille.

\- Merci. Je reviens très vite Ayleen. Promit ensuite Gyrin.

\- Oncle Bat tu sais ce que tu vas dire à ta famille ou pas ? Demanda Kenji curieux.

\- Pas vraiment non mais je suis ouvert à toutes vos suggestions. Répondit son oncle.

\- Euh… Pardon pour tout ce que je vous ai fait ? Suggéra Ronald.

\- C'est un début. Reconnut Batbold.

\- Pardonne moi Misheel pour ne pas avoir accepté ton choix auparavant mais je te promets que les choses changeront dés maintenant et que je t'accepterai comme ma fille si c'est ce que tu veux. Rajouta Pansy.

\- Oui j'ai compris que c'est ce qu'il veut donc je vais l'accepter même si Gengis Khan doit s'interroger sur le choix de mon enfant. Dit Batbold.

\- Ana, Misheel: je vous demande pardon pour avoir aussi mal agi en 1990 et pour avoir crée de graves malentendus entre vous et les jumeaux. Proposa également Pansy.

\- Ana tu es partie depuis 2009 mais tu m'as toujours manquée donc peux-tu me pardonner afin que nous puissions redevenir père et fille ? Intervint Hermione.

\- Je m'excuse aussi envers vous Wang Min pour ne pas vous avoir accepté à cause de mes préjugés ridicules. Rajouta Pansy.

\- Attendez que je note tout. Dit Batbold avant de saisir un parchemin et une plume dans les pans de son deel

\- Et n'oublie pas d'énormes excuses à Maman : Pardon pour toutes mes conneries Dolgormaa durant toutes ces années que ce soit au cours de notre mariage quand je te rendais malheureuse mais aussi pour t'avoir privé de nos premiers enfants. Intervint Gyrin calme qui tenait à faire comprendre son opinion à son père.

\- Oui j'ai compris Gyrin ne t'inquiète pas : je ferai mon Mea Culpa à ta mère, tes cadets et Wang Min. Affirma Batbold.

\- Tu as intérêt Aav. Affirma Gyrin.

\- J'irai jusqu'à cirer le parquet avec mon deel s'il le faut, ça te va ? Résuma brièvement son père._ »

* * *

Pansy ne dit rien, néanmoins, elle estima que cela risquait de devenir très embarrassant pour son oncle. Ce dernier finit cependant par reprendre la parole :

« _ Je suis également preneur si vous avez des idées afin de convaincre Dolgormaa de se remarier avec moi. Avoua Batbold.

\- Hein tu veux vraiment l'épouser ? S'exclama Naé abasourdie.

\- Elle a besoin du service de protection et notre union pourrait la lui fournir. Rappela le sorcier.

\- Elle va vivre ici donc les aurors veilleront indirectement sur elle si elle reste sur la propriété de Pansy donc vous n'avez pas besoin de vous marier. Affirma Naé.

\- Ce serait mieux pour elle de m'épouser ainsi que pour Sasha et Ghirgul: ils sont encore « petits ». Enfin, Bayangar mais aussi son frère m'ont souvent fait part de leurs regrets pour ne pas passer d'avantage de temps en famille mais nous pourrions le faire maintenant. Répliqua son père.

-Euh Bat, je crains bien que ce soit impossible car Dolgormaa ne voudra certainement pas de toi après tout ce que tu as fait. Franchement, c'est comme si je voulais reprendre mon histoire avec Patrick malgré toutes ses erreurs. Affirma Naraantsuya.

\- Le Vieux ne veut probablement pas de toi non plus Maman : il a retrouvé ses esprits donc je pense que mon père préférerait encore retourner à Azkaban plutôt que de flirter avec toi. S'esclaffa Kenji.

\- Kenji , ne plaisante pas sur Azkaban c'est un poste horrible. Modéra Pansy.

\- Oui pardon mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que notre père ne voudrait probablement pas de Maman même si elle lui tournait autour. Plaisanta Kenji.

\- Bon Naraa n'a aucune chance mais moi je n'ai jamais effleuré l'une des nièces de Dolgormaa donc mon ex femme pourrait accepter ma proposition. Glissa Batbold.

\- Euh Aav : je ne sais pas si Maman sera intéressée par une nouvelle histoire avec toi après toutes vos « péripéties ». Enfin, je n'ai pas envie de te voir la blesser ou la cantonner de nouveau à la fabrication puis la vente de tes fromages ainsi que le ménage. L'avertit Gyrin.

\- Je la laisserai faire tout ce qu'elle veut si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Dit son père.

\- C'est vrai : tu la laisserai travailler dans sa branche ou gérer son propre argent ? Reprit Gyrin.

\- Oui. Confirma Batbold.

\- Bon alors je pense avoir trouvé un argument pour t'aider à convaincre Maman d'accepter ton aide. Estima Gyrin.

\- Lequel ? Demanda son père curieux.

\- Tu promettras tout ça à Maman dans un serment inviolable. Décréta Gyrin.

\- Euh… Tu veux que je promette quoi exactement ? Interrogea son père inquiet.

\- Tu vas le savoir tout de suite : donne moi juste le temps de l'écrire. Affirma Gyrin avant d'utiliser sa baguette pour obtenir un parchemin et une plume.

\- … (lecture de Batbold une fois que son fils lui a donné le parchemin).

\- Tout me semble acceptable sauf une clause. Dit Batbold gêné.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda son fils.

\- Et si ta mère et moi finissons par vouloir consommer notre mariage un jour ? Osa finalement dire Batbold embarrassé de parler de ces choses devant ses gosses.

\- Mm, je peux changer la clause de manière à ce que votre mariage puisse être consommé mais seulement si tu jures que tu ne forceras jamais Maman à faire quoi que ce soit. Estima son fils.

\- Évidemment Gyrin : je ne suis pas un bourrin quand même ! Je ne ferai jamais rien de mal à ta mère, ni ne la forcerai à quoique ce soit. Dolgormaa a toujours été consentante ! Protesta son père.

\- Oui j'imagine. Répondit Gyrin.

\- Aav tu ne devrais pas penser à ça, ce n'est plus de ton âge. Intervint Naé.

\- Eh je ne suis pas si vieux tu sais et ta mère non plus donc nous ne sommes pas décrépits. On en reparlera dans vingt ans quand Kenji sera encore en forme et toi aussi donc vous serez bien heureux de voir que j'avais raison. Il faut profiter de ces choses tant qu'on peut. Affirma Batbold.

\- Aav tais toi je ne veux pas entendre ces choses. Dit Naé cramoisie.

\- Moi non plus s'il te plaît Aav : épargne-nous les détails. Renchérit son frère mal à l'aise.

\- Je n'ai rien spécifié. Rétorqua simplement leur père.

\- Aav tu veux vraiment te remarier avec notre mère ? Interrogea Naé choquée.

\- Naé : je ne sais pas ce que voudra faire Maman mais il est hors de question que tu lui pourrisse la vie ou à nos cadets. Aav s'est montré trop faible envers toi mais moi je ne te laisserai pas les embêter. L'avertit Gyrin.

\- Je ne ferai rien mais c'est étrange d'imaginer leur installation auprès de nous car nous sommes très bien tous seuls tous les trois donc je n'aime pas l'idée de changer les choses ! Protesta Naé.

\- Non nous ne sommes pas bien Naé : toi tu souffres au point de te laisser ronger par l'amertume depuis 1990, nos cadets se sentent justement négligés, Eej est malheureuse, Aav s'est laissé bouffer par sa jalousie et moi je commence à vivre ma vie seulement maintenant grâce à ma famille . Répliqua Gyrin.

\- Ok si tu le dis mais de là à marier les parents… Rétorqua Naé.

\- Je ne sais pas si les parents se marieront ou non mais nous allons chercher toute notre famille afin de vivre enfin tous ensemble. Ensuite, nous verrons bien ce qui se passera. Dit Gyrin.

\- Tu es dingue Gyrin mais bon fais comme tu veux. Par contre, ne m'en veuillez pas, cependant, je me sens incapable d'accueillir ma mère ou mes cadets, ni même assister au mariage des parents si jamais il a lieu. Décréta Naé.

\- Je ne te demande rien, si ce n'est de la laisser tranquille. Répondit son frère conscient que sa sœur était manifestement troublée.

\- D'accord, je vais tous vous laisser tranquille. Kenji on rentre ? Demanda Naé.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Naé ? Demanda son mari.

\- Oui, ne crois pas que je fais ça pour bouder mais franchement je me sens incapable d'accueillir ma mère. C'est comme toi pour ton père. Rappela Naé.

\- Bon je comprends alors, nous allons rentrer puis nous reviendrons chercher Pat demain car il doit dormir à présent. Estima Kenji.

\- D'accord, je vais aller chercher la voiture. Dit Naé qui avait besoin de prendre l'air pour se changer les idées.

\- J'arrive dans cinq minutes. Promit son mari avant de la laisser partir.

\- Kenji… Commença Pansy inquiète.

\- Penny ne t'inquiète pas : je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, ni personne. Enfin, Naé est secouée par toutes les révélations de ce soir mais ça lui passera donc faites ce que vous avez à faire en toute tranquillité. L'interrompit Kenji pour la rassurer.

\- …

\- Gyrin, Oncle Bat, ne vous prenez pas la tête pour Naé car ça lui passera. Insista Kenji avant de rejoindre sa femme._ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Comment trouvez-vous les réactions de Naé, Batbold et Gyrin ? Que va-t-il se passer quand Batbold ira au Vietnam d'après vous ? **_


	106. Une dernière chance pour Batbold

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster hier mais la correction m'a pris plus de temps que prévu. La première partie de la fiction se conclura non pas dans ce chapitre mais le prochain. En fait, le texte a simplement été divisé en deux pour plus de clarté. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Les sorciers discutèrent encore un moment puis Gyrin et Batbold transplanèrent enfin au Vietnam pendant que les autres se rendaient au camping-car afin de ne pas troubler la fête des enfants par leur arrivée au mobile-home. Ensuite, Pansy prépara du thé pour l'assistance puis les sorciers attendirent devant les boissons ainsi que les pâtisseries restantes.

De temps en temps, Gyrin transplanait au camping-car afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien mais aussi pour donner des nouvelles de sa fratrie et ses parents. Durant l'une de ses visites, Ayleen curieuse posa quelques questions :

« _ Votre père est enfin parvenu à se réconcilier avec Ana ?

\- Disons qu'ils se parlent de nouveau puisque mon père s'est excusé pour tout auprès d'elle avant de faire également des excuses à Wang Min et l'accepter enfin comme son gendre. Après, je pense qu'ils ont encore des choses à se dire avant de faire vraiment la paix. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- C'est déjà un début. Et comment ça se passe entre les jumeaux, Ghirgul, Sasha et vous ? Interrogea Ayleen.

\- C'est un peu compliqué : les jumeaux et Ghirgul me parlent mais bon je sens bien qu'il y a comme un mur entre nous. Toutefois, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir car je ne passais pas assez de temps avec eux pour qu'ils se sentent plus à l'aise en ma compagnie. Regretta Gyrin.

\- Tout s'arrangera avec le temps. Dit Ron pour le consoler.

\- Et comment va Misheel ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

\- Mon père veut à tout prix obtenir les bonnes grâces de ma mère ainsi que de ma fratrie donc il a accepté la décision de Misheel . Révéla Gyrin.

\- Elle s'est transformée ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui : elle a refusé de suivre ton conseil donc elle n'a pas voulu attendre d'avantage. Ma sœur est très différente physiquement maintenant et elle doit encore s'habituer à toutes ces choses mais je vois bien qu'elle est enfin contente. Répondit Gyrin.

\- Bon, nous l'aiderons si elle a des problèmes plus tard mais laissez-là profiter de ce moment de joie pour l'instant. Conseilla Ayleen.

\- Et ta sœur Ghirgul : comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Ma sœur ne montre pas beaucoup ses émotion tu sais donc c'est difficile de comprendre ce qu'elle ressent, cependant, elle est très secouée d'après ma mère. Bohdan n'avait pas encore mis ses menaces à exécution quand il l'a menacée donc ma sœur dit que ce type a simplement lancé des paroles en l'air mais nous n'en savons rien. Enfin, je lui laisse ses convictions car je ne veux pas la perturber d'avantage à cause de mes doutes. Répondit Gyrin.

\- Oui il vaut mieux si elle se sent rassurée ainsi. Estima Ron.

\- Comment se fait-il que votre famille n'est pas encore arrivée ? Interrogea Archibald.

\- C'est à cause de la discussion entre mes parents : ma mère refuse d'épouser mon père donc il essaie de la convaincre de se marier avant de venir ici. Révéla Gyrin.

\- Ce doit être très dur pour lui : je ne le connais pas beaucoup mais il me semble que votre père tient vraiment à elle vu ses propos. Estima Ayleen.

\- Vous avez probablement raison mais mon père se mettait toujours à hurler quand nous parlions d'elle à la Ger donc il cachait vraiment bien son jeu. Franchement, je croyais qu'il la haïssait à mort. Renchérit Gyrin encore surpris.

\- L'amour et la haine sont des sentiments assez proches donc on passe facilement de l'un à l'autre quand quelqu'un nous quitte. Dit Pansy songeuse.

\- Vous pensez qu'il n'a aucune chance de convaincre votre mère de se remarier ? Demanda Harry.

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas : ma mère ne semble pas du tout intéressée par la proposition de mon père. Par contre, elle sera ravie de vous rencontrer Ayleen ainsi que les enfants. Ma mère aimerait organiser une fête pour nous quatre quand elle sera installée ici . Elle nous a aussi proposé de nous laisser sa maison au Vietnam quand nous souhaiterons partir en vacances. Enfin, Ana est très heureuse aussi pour nous donc elle nous prêtera également sa maison aux Seychelles. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- Oh c'est gentil. Répondit Ayleen soulagée de constater que sa belle-mère et sa belle-sœur n'imiteraient pas le comportement de Naé.

\- Pansy, Toorj, Archibald, Harry, Hermione et Ron vous êtes également tous invités à venir de temps en temps au Vietnam mais aussi aux Seychelles quand vous le souhaitez. Ma mère, ma sœur et Wang Min seront heureux de vous prêter leurs maisons car c'est grâce à vous s'ils viennent en Écosse. Affirma Gyrin aux Britanniques.

\- C'est gentil, merci. Répondirent les sorciers agréablement surpris.

\- Les Seychelles sont magnifiques donc j'accepte leur invitation avec plaisir et je me rendrai aussi au Vietnam. Affirma Archibald.

\- Vos familles seront aussi les bienvenues si vous voulez y aller avec vos enfants, Ginny ou même vos parents et beaux-parents. Renchérit Gyrin.

\- Mes parents sont allés aux Seychelles durant leur voyage de noces et c'est vraiment très beau d'après eux. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Écoutes Hermione, je sais tu veux aller à Brighton avec tes parents mais on pourrait partir avec eux deux semaines et une autre avec nos enfants seulement aux Seychelles ou au Vietnam non ? Tenta Ron.

\- Euh on verra. Dit Hermione pas désireuse de changer ses habitudes.

\- Bon tu feras comme tu veux Hermione mais moi j'ai envie d'aller visiter le Vietnam et les Seychelles : il y doit y avoir des paysages magnifiques là-bas ! Estima Ron.

\- Oh oui et pas seulement car il y a de très belles choses à voir. Aussi, vous pourrez prendre des photos puis peindre de très belles choses Ron : vous devriez voir tout ce qu'a peint Misheel. Révéla Gyrin.

\- Ah oui : je serai curieux de voir ses œuvres. Avoua Ron.

\- Vous les verrez : elle réalise des calligraphies, des estampes, des aquarelles et elle s'est aussi mise à la peinture à l'huile comme vous depuis quelques années donc vous pourrez en discuter ensemble. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Ce sera bien volontiers ! S'exclama Ron heureux de voir quelqu'un partager sa passion. _ »

Le mongol repartit auprès de sa famille puis Pansy refit du thé.

* * *

Une fois de retour au Vietnam, Gyrin fut profondément secoué par la vision de son père en train de mettre toute sa fierté de coté pour tenter d'obtenir le retour de son ex femme auprès de lui. Le cousin de Pansy ressentit une peine immense pour Batbold manifestement accablé par le refus de Dolgormaa, même si, l'éleveur n'avait versé aucune larme. Durant toute sa vie, Gyrin n'avait jamais vu son père aussi faible, voire, humain et il ne put s'empêcher de demander à sa mère de lui donner une autre chance :

« _ Eej je sais qu'il a fait beaucoup d'erreurs et moi-même je souhaitais l'envoyer se faire soigner à l'asile tout à l'heure mais regarde-le maintenant : Aav est pratiquement prêt à cirer le parquet avec son deel pour te faire plaisir si c'est nécessaire. Tu ne peux pas le laisser ainsi donc donne lui une dernière chance s'il te plaît. Tenta Gyrin.

\- Gyrin, je ne veux pas voir ton père s'abaisser à faire des choses ce genre. Déclara sa mère éprouvée par les _Doloris _subis mais toujours aussi gentille que son fils.

\- Dolgormaa ça fait plus de vingt-sept ans que tu es partie donc tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison ? Tenta Batbold.

\- Non car je ne suis pas partie par jeu mais parce que la situation était en train de dégénérer. Enfin, je ne retournerai pas dans une Ger où tu as laissé notre fille nous maltraiter Ana, Misheel et moi. Répondit Dolgormaa d'un ton calme.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout et je t'ai demandé pardon plus de mille fois. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus pour te convaincre : dis-le et je le fais. Insista Batbold.

\- Je ne veux rien Batbold donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je suis contente de partir en Écosse où nous serons tous en sécurité et cela me suffit. Affirma Dolgormaa.

\- Maman je sais que tu regrettes Aav et que tu te sens souvent seule depuis 2013 alors pourquoi tu n'accepte pas sa proposition ? Moi j'aimerai bien vivre avec vous deux. Tenta Sasha.

\- Maman a beaucoup souffert à cause des gestes de Naé car notre père donnait toujours raison à notre sœur. Il ne l'aidait pas non plus face aux moqueries donc comment veux-tu qu'elle retourne dans cette Ger de malheur ? Rappela Ana à son petit frère.

\- Ana je sais que j'ai foiré et rien ne pourra réparer mes erreurs mais tu veux vraiment nous séparer pour le restant de nos jours ta mère et moi ? Protesta Batbold inquiet.

\- Ne me confonds pas avec Naé car c'est elle qui vous a séparé et pas moi ! Protesta sa fille outrée.

\- C'était vrai en 1990 mais c'est toi qui a dit à tes cadets de ne rien me dire sur la séparation de ta mère en 2013. Je croyais donc qu'elle ne voulait plus me parler du tout après notre dispute en 2009 et qu'elle était de nouveau heureuse avec Bayeeg. C'est seulement pour cette raison que j'ai cessé d'insister pour qu'elle revienne à la maison. Affirma Batbold.

\- Je ne veux pas te voir enfermer ma mère dans ta Ger. Avoua Ana inquiète.

\- Je ne veux pas aller à la Ger. Renchérit Dolgormaa inquiète.

\- Eej: c'est à cause de la Ger que tu ne veux pas t'installer auprès d'Aav ? Interrogea Gyrin.

\- Pas seulement mais tu dois comprendre que les souvenirs de notre vie heureuse au sein de cette Ger ont été effacés par les problèmes dus à l'attitude de ta sœur. Notre maison n'était plus notre foyer mais celui de la zizanie. Expliqua la sorcière à son fils.

\- Je peux te construire une maison en dur à la place de notre vieille Ger si c'est ça le problème. Répliqua aussitôt Batbold prêt à tout pour obtenir une autre chance.

\- Batbold qu'est-ce que tu dis ? S'étonna Dolgormaa.

\- Le jour de notre mariage, je t'avais promis de te construire une maison pour y passer l'hiver l'année suivante et que nous aurions utilisé la Ger seulement durant la transhumance. Remémora Batbold.

\- Oui mais tu ne l'as jamais fait car il y avait toujours d'autres choses à réparer ou à faire. Rappela la sorcière.

-Je ne suis plus un nomade depuis mon arrivée en Écosse donc je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'une Ger alors il est temps que je tienne ma promesse. Affirma Batbold prêt à modifier son style de vie du moment que sa femme revenait à ses cotés.

\- Bat : c'est vieux tout ça donc tu ne dois pas t'embêter la vie pour une promesse en l'air lancée le jour de notre mariage. Protesta son ex surprise.

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai : je regrette de ne pas l'avoir tenue car tu voulais vraiment une maisonnette puis tu as fini par y renoncer à cause de moi. J'étais bête puisque j'aurais pu la construire facilement comme toi quand tu as réalisé la tienne ici. Qu'est-ce que ça me coûtait d'utiliser ma baguette et de couper du bois afin de construire une maison avec la magie ? Rétorqua Batbold.

-Pour toi la Ger représentait la liberté donc tu te serais senti prisonnier dans une maison en dur. C'est pour ça que je n'ai plus insisté après avoir compris ces choses. Expliqua Dolgormaa.

\- Je n'ai plus l'énergie de mes vingt ans _Dolgy_ et franchement les transhumances commencent à me fatiguer. Enfin, ma Ger n'est pas confortable donc une maison en dur me changerait vraiment la vie. Affirma Batbold sans se soucier de se contredire puisqu'il avait affirmé le contraire à ses neveux l'autre jour.

\- Je ne te vois pas vivre dans une maison carrée Bat. Confessa Dolgormaa surprise.

\- Dans ce cas, je peux construire une maison ronde en bois comme les yourtes contemporaines que vous m'avez montré sur les photos donc ce serait quand même une Ger et pas un bâtiment carré. Insista Batbold qui avait pu voir les yourtes contemporaines en bois de ses filles, de Dolgormaa ainsi que celles des jumeaux sur les clichés montrés par ses enfants.

\- Maman : Aav n'a pas tenu sa promesse en Mongolie mais il a maintenant l'occasion de le faire dans notre nouvelle nation alors donne lui une dernière chance. S'exclama Sasha excité par cette idée.

\- Notre fils a raison Dolgormaa : après tout, nous allons tous commencer une nouvelle vie en Écosse donc nous pourrions également nous installer dans une autre maison. Je vais même acheter un terrain si tu veux comme ça nous ne squatterons pas sur celui de Pansy. Renchérit Batbold._ »

* * *

Le sorcier tenta de convaincre Dolgormaa mais la sorcière finit par lui exposer son pont de vue :

« _ Bat : je voulais une maison en dur avec toi en 1979 mais nous nous sommes ensuite quittés en 1990. A présent, tu as cinquante-huit ans et moi je les fêterai d'ici quelques mois donc pourquoi tu veux t'embarrasser d'une vieille femme comme moi ? Interrogea Dolgormaa.

\- Tu n'es pas vieille du tout et puis tu es la mère de mes enfants donc la seule femme importante à mes yeux. Répliqua son ex mari pas du tout habitué à faire des déclarations et encore moins en public.

\- Bat : je n'ai rien contre toi ou les hommes en général mais je me suis habituée à vivre seule donc je n'ai pas envie de changer mes habitudes. Affirma doucement Dolgormaa surprise par l'attitude de son ex.

\- Pourquoi tu veux rester seule au lieu de rentrer à la maison ? Tu veux me punir jusqu'à la fin de notre vie ou quoi ? Demanda Batbold déçu.

\- Je ne tiens pas du tout à te punir Bat mais je ne comprends pas ton attitude car il y a eu d'autres femmes dans ta vie depuis notre séparation. Enfin, nous ne nous parlons pratiquement plus depuis 2009 puisque ce sont mes elfes qui nous servaient d'intermédiaire ou les enfants donc pourquoi tu veux tout changer maintenant ? Répliqua calmement Dolgormaa.

\- Écoutes je ne peux pas changer le passé donc c'est inutile de revenir là-dessus mais nous savons très bien tous les deux qu'aucun de nous n'a jamais vraiment remplacé l'autre. J'ai fait des bêtises avec des moldues et toi tu t'es mariée avec Bayeeg car il te semblait gentil, attentionné mais surtout il te consolait après toutes mes idioties en 1990. Commença Batbold.

\- Tu ne vas pas me reprocher d'avoir tenté ma vie avec Bayeeg après tout ce que tu avais fait ? Protesta Dolgormaa.

\- Non : je sais que c'est ma faute si tu es partie et si Bayeeg est ensuite entré dans ta vie en 1993 mais il t'as trompé à plusieurs reprises dés le début. Rappela Batbold.

\- …

\- D'ailleurs, nous finissions toujours par nous retrouver quand ton mari partait à ses congrès de médicomagie avec ses assistantes. Dolgy, tu aurais du me faire savoir que tu étais enfin libre en 2013 parce que je serais venu te voir le jour même au lieu de rappliquer seulement aujourd'hui ! Alors pourquoi nous ne tenterions pas de reprendre notre vie d'avant ? Insista Batbold en toute connaissance de cause sans se soucier de la stupeur de Gyrin.

\- Bat tout ce que tu dis est vrai mais je ne veux pas me retrouver sous ta coupe : tous les maris sorciers commandent leurs épouses donc il n'est pas question pour moi de t'obéir, ni de supporter tes caprices, ceux de Naé ou tes ordres. Déclara son ex.

\- Tu ne seras pas sous ma coupe et je peux te le prouver en faisant un serment inviolable. Affirma le sorcier.

\- Tu es dingue Bat : il n'est pas question de risquer ta vie ainsi ! S'affola Dolgormaa.

\- Je le ferai avec ou sans ton consentement si c'est nécessaire comme ça tu seras certaine que je ne te commanderai pas, ni ne t'obligerai à faire le ménage, vendre nos fromages ou travailler avec moi donc tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux. Tiens regardes : Gyrin a déjà un plan pour un serment inviolable. Affirma Batbold avant de lui tendre le document rédigé par Gyrin.

\- … (lecture du document par la sorcière ainsi que ses cadets ou encore Wang Min).

\- Alors tu ne veux vraiment pas vivre avec les enfants et moi dans la nouvelle maison que je construirai pour nous tous ? Tenta Batbold.

\- Maman est très bien toute seule donc pourquoi tu insiste ? Rétorqua Ana.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas perdre ta mère encore une fois. Ça fait vingt-sept ans que nous sommes séparés mais Maman me manque toujours et je lui manque probablement aussi si elle n'a pas cherché un compagnon après sa séparation en 2013. Répondit son père.

\- Maman était très bien sans toi quand elle était avec Bayeeg. Estima Ana d'un ton buté.

\- Non et tu le sais très bien : Bayeeg était certainement bien plus attentionné que moi car ce type lui disait des mots d'amour et tout le tralala mais il la trompait souvent. Après chaque incartade, ce fumier lui promettait de ne plus recommencer, cependant, Bayeeg l'a fait à plusieurs reprises parce qu'il savait que ta mère ne partirait jamais. Répliqua son père.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? Répliqua Ana.

\- Tu sais très bien que ta mère risquait de gros problèmes si elle avait décidé de le quitter puisque les lois sont défavorables aux sorcières. Nul ne peut dire si Bayeeg aurait décidé de ruiner Maman ou de la jeter à l'asile après leur séparation. Répliqua Batbold.

\- Ne critique pas Bayeeg car il a peut-être trompé Eej à plusieurs reprises mais il était gentil avec nous et il s'occupait vraiment de nous LUI. Toi en revanche, tu n'a rien fait pour nous convaincre de revenir à la maison Maman, Misheel ou moi en 1990. Ensuite tu as effacé notre existence de l'esprit de nos frère et sœur donc Bayeeg est devenu notre Aav à mes yeux. Reprocha Ana.

\- Oui je sais et je me repens de mes gestes chaque jour. Affirma Batbold.

\- J'ai du mal à te croire car tu n'as rien fait non plus quand Naé n'a pas voulu nous inviter à son mariage et tu n'as jamais accepté mon mari avant. C'est donc Bayeeg qui était l'övöö de mes enfants avant sa fuite en Thaïlande. LUI il avait accepté mon mari chinois et mes enfants métis mais TOI non car tu ne m'as jamais cherché. L'accusa Ana.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas tenté de convaincre ta sœur de vous inviter ou au moins ta mère ? Naé m'a menacé de ne plus jamais me parler et partir à de Oulan-Bator avec Kenji si j'insistais alors j'ai fini par céder. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse : vous, vous viviez tous avec votre mère et moi j'étais seul donc je ne voulais pas perdre un autre enfant. Répliqua Batbold.

\- D'accord, je peux comprendre ton choix pour Naé mais pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu me voir à Hong-Kong ? Protesta Ana attristée.

\- Parce que je croyais que tu m'aurais foutu à la porte si j'étais venu te voir ! Révéla Batbold.

\- Aav : je ne l'aurais jamais fait. Dit Ana peinée.

\- Je ne pouvais pas le savoir Ana. Je regrette toutes mes erreurs mais nous n'avons pas de Retourneur de Temps donc je ne peux rien changer. A présent, nous devons donc songer au futur alors ne m'éloigne pas de ta mère maintenant que nous avons une nouvelle possibilité. Lui demanda Batbold.

\- Tu as eu plein d'opportunités Aav quand tu profitais de chaque rupture entre Maman et Bayeeg mais tu finissais par la rendre malheureuse puisque tu refusais le choix de Misheel. Je ne veux pas que tu la fasse souffrir de nouveau, c'est juste pour ça que j'ai peur de la laisser rester avec toi. Je m'inquiète pour elle si tu l'emmène dans la Ger. Avoua Ana.

\- Je regrette aussi mon attitude envers Misheel, néanmoins, je l'ai acceptée maintenant non ? A présent, ta mère est enfin totalement libre et moi aussi donc il est temps pour nous de reprendre notre vie ensemble. Répliqua Batbold._ »

* * *

Gyrin curieux demanda plusieurs explications à ses parents puis il apprit ainsi que Bayeeg partait souvent pour des "congrès de médicomagie" avec des assistantes donc les deux autres sorciers s'étaient retrouvés parfois mais ils finissaient par se séparer de nouveau car les aspirations de Misheel n'étaient pas acceptées par le père à ce moment-là. La rupture devint définitive en 2009 après le mariage de Naé en 2008 où elle n'avait invité aucun membre de la famille puis celui d'Ana à l'insu de son père. Gyrin abasourdi comprit enfin les véritables motivations de ses cadets ou leur mère qui n'avait jamais justifié leur absence au mariage devant lui afin de ne pas provoquer la colère de Naé. Batbold poussa un soupir après avoir entendu les regrets de son fils puis il reprit la parole :

« _ Dolgormaa : nos enfants semblent grands mais ce sont encore des gamins dans leurs têtes.

\- Tu trouves ? Demanda son ex femme surprise.

\- Oui : Gyrin commence enfin à vivre sa vie mais il est troublé par toutes nos révélations, Naé est également perturbée tout comme Ana. Répondit Batbold.

\- Je sais et ça m'inquiète. Reconnut son ex.

\- Dolgy songe aussi à nos cadets : Misheel vient à peine de se transformer donc elle va également avoir besoin de notre soutien. Les jumeaux ont perdu leur emploi à l'hôpital sorcier et ils ne pourront pas finir leur formation à moins de trouver une solution en Grande-Bretagne. Reprit le sorcier.

\- Oui et j'en suis vraiment peinée pour eux. Dit son ex.

\- Enfin, Sasha et Ghirgul ne vont pas pouvoir retourner à l'école sorcière tout de suite, sinon, ils risqueraient d'attirer l'attention sur eux en arrivant en cours d'année. Aussi, nos gosses ont donc encore besoin de nous deux mais surtout de stabilité après tout ce qui vient de se passer car ils n'ont plus de repères. Reprit Batbold.

\- … (silence de Dolgormaa en train de réfléchir)

\- Or, nous pouvons leur donner de nouveaux repères mais aussi une certaines stabilité si nos enfants nous voient unis et si nous vivons ensemble avec nos cadets. Insista Batbold.

\- Mm, j'avoue que ça me plairait bien de vivre tous ensemble quelque temps comme quand vous étiez avec nous tous les deux au Vietnam ou en Russie. Intervint Bayangal.

\- C'était bien : on avait alors nos deux parents pour nous tous seuls quand Maman venait aussi. Reconnut Misheel.

\- Ah oui il nous en a parlé. Avoua Gyrin.

\- Nous n'avons jamais voulu t'exclure durant nos séjours mais Naé refusait de voir Maman donc nous ne pouvions pas te faire venir et laisser notre sœur en plan chez Emee Odval car ç'aurait été cruel. Une fois, Maman a tenté de proposer à Naé de venir par l'intermédiaire de notre père mais elle a refusé. Révéla Misheel.

\- Ah… Regretta Gyrin.

\- Je suis désolée Fils mais ta sœur ne me supporte pas. Déplora Dolgormaa.

\- Naé est une opportuniste Gyrin : elle n'a pas voulu de Maman à son mariage mais elle a accepté les bijoux pour son trousseau et les gallions offerts en guise de cadeaux de mariage. Révéla Ana.

\- Ana, ce ne sont pas des choses à dire : je ne veux pas voir ton frère s'éloigner de ta sœur à cause de tes propos. S'inquiéta Dolgormaa.

\- Ana ne sème pas la zizanie entre eux Eej car elle rétablit simplement la vérité. Gyrin: notre père n'est pas riche et notre mère non plus mais tu crois vraiment que tous les bijoux offerts à Naé chaque année venaient seulement de Papa ou d'Emee Odval ? Renchérit Misheel sans se soucier de la surprise de son frère.

\- Les 5000 gallions offerts à Naé ne sont pas non plus sortis seulement de la poche d'Aav. Renchérit Ana.

\- Vous auriez du me dire toutes ces choses. Regretta Gyrin.

\- Nous avions trop peur de Naé pour ça. Confessa Misheel.

\- Gyrin: nos parents avaient décidé de commencer à préparer nos dot dés 1988. Tu ne t'en rappelle probablement pas mais ils économisaient pour nous et ils nous ont même emmené au magasin de Phuong pour commencer à acheter des trucs quand nous sommes allés au Vietnam en mars 1990. Révéla Ana.

\- Tu as vraiment une bonne mémoire Ana. Dit son père.

\- Je m'en souviens même si j'étais petite car c'est l'un de nos derniers moments en famille tous les six avant la fuite. Expliqua Ana.

\- Moi je ne m'en souviens pas. Confessa Gyrin dépité.

\- Malgré nos relations difficiles ou mon mariage avec Wang Min, Aav m'a fait parvenir sa part des cadeaux de mariage. Je lui ai donc envoyé une lettre de remerciement, même s'il ne m'a pas répondu. Renchérit Ana.

\- Je te jure que je n'ai rien reçu Ana ! Jura Batbold abasourdi.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Ana.

\- Ana, je te jure que non sinon j'aurai sauté sur l'occasion pour reprendre contact avec toi. Insista son père.

\- C'est bizarre. Dit Dolgormaa surprise.

\- Le hibou de la poste chinoise s'est peut-être perdu dans la steppe. Suggéra Ana.

\- C'est vraiment dommage car les choses auraient pu être différentes pour nous tous. A la fin, Eej et Aav se seraient probablement remis définitivement ensemble en 2013 après que Bayeeg ai demandé la séparation. Estima Sasha.

\- Dolgormaa : nous avons raté le coche en 2013 mais les choses pourraient enfin changer pour nous tous si nous vivions ensemble. Nos enfants auraient ainsi plus de stabilité puis Naé finirait par s'apaiser elle aussi avant d'accepter la situation. Tu pourrais enfin tenter de renouer un véritable dialogue avec notre fille. Tenta Batbold.

\- Nous pouvons leur donner cette stabilité en vivant tous ensemble mais sans pour autant nous remarier devant un chamane. Dit Dolgormaa qui commençait à s'amoindrir face à l'argument _stabilité pour les enfants_._ »

* * *

Les sorciers restèrent stupéfaits face à de tels propos puis Sasha intervint :

« _ Mais Maman ce n'est pas bien : les sorciers ne vivent pas ensemble sans être mariés ! Protesta Sasha faussement choqué et surtout désireux de convaincre sa mère.

\- Les moldus le font bien : je l'ai vu à plusieurs reprises quand Bayeeg nous emmenait dans son monde. Rappela Dolgormaa à son fils puisque le médicomage était un sorcier né-moldu.

\- Tu veux bien vivre avec Aav pour nous donner de nouveaux repères mais seulement si tu n'es pas obligée de te marier c'est ça ? Interrogea Ghirgul.

\- Oui je veux bien vivre dans la même maison si cela peut vous aider mais chacun de nous aura sa propre vie. Précisa Dolgormaa songeuse.

\- Donc tu accepterais donc de reprendre la vie commune si nous vivions en concubinage comme les moldus ? Tenta Batbold pas vraiment heureux de ce fait mais décidé à tout tenter pour convaincre Dolgormaa.

\- Toi : tu accepterais de vivre en concubinage alors que tu étais prêt à me botter le cul si je l'avais fait avec Ayleen ? S'amusa Gyrin.

\- La fin justifie les moyens Gyrin, sinon ta mère ne voudra jamais accepter de vivre avec moi. Je vivrai donc dans la honte s'il le faut et que Gengis Khan me pardonne car c'est Dolgormaa qui veut ça, pas moi. Bougonna son père.

\- Gengis Khan te pardonnera Bat puisque notre _union libre_ ne sera pas consommée donc c'est comme si nous vivions ensemble comme deux « amis ». Déclara Dolgormaa sans noter le désappointement évident de son ex mari sous le regard hilare des jumeaux.

\- E_ej 1 _ Bad Boy 0_. S'esclaffa Bayangar.

\- _Bad Boy_ ? S'étonna Gyrin.

\- Oui : on surnomme souvent Bat _Bad Boy_ ou _Pas de Bol_ par moments. En fait, nous l'appelons aussi Aav parfois mais pas souvent car pour nous Papa Bayeeg était notre premier Aav et Bat le second . Dévoila Bayangal.

\- Hem Dolgy que ferons-nous si nous ne sommes plus simplement « amis » un jour ? On vivra dans la honte sous le regard de Gengis Khan ? Tenta Batbold.

\- On verra à ce moment-là mais je refuse de me marier devant un chamane. Dit son ex femme.

\- En fait, Maman vous ne voulez pas vous marier devant un chamane c'est ça ? Intervint Wang Min pour qui sa belle-mère était pratiquement devenue sa mère à ses yeux puisqu'il avait perdu la sienne très jeune et que Dolgormaa l'avait accueilli comme un fils chez elle sans se soucier du sang ou de sa nationalité chinoise.

\- C'est ça Wang-Min: je veux bien vivre dans la même maison que Batbold pour aider notre famille à se reconstruire, voire, songer à me remarier un jour si les choses vont bien entre nous mais je ne veux plus de liens aussi intenses que celui du Rite du Sang. Un chamane m'a déjà levé le rite deux fois et c'est vraiment quelque chose d'horrible donc je ne veux pas revivre ça de nouveau si Bat recommence ses bêtises avant de me quitter à cause de Naé. Enfin, je refuse de redevenir soumise à un mari puisque les lois sorcières condamnent les femmes à obéir à leurs conjoints. Expliqua sa belle-mère.

\- Je ne partirai pas, ni ne céderai aux caprices de Naé ! Protesta Batbold.

\- Euh Bat, j'ai peur de ce que tu feras si Naé te posait un autre ultimatum. Avoua Dolgormaa.

\- Mm, Maman il y a autre une solution qui réglerait ce genre de problèmes : le mariage moldu est légal chez les sorciers. De plus, c'est très facile de l'annuler ou de divorcer comparé au mariage sorcier. Aussi, vous pourriez vous marier chez les moldus avec Beau-Papa, ce qui vous ferait obtenir la protection des aurors mais vous ne seriez pas liée à lui par les liens du sang. Enfin, chacun d'entre vous vivrait comme il l'entend dans sa partie de la maison. Expliqua Wang Min pour changer de sujet.

\- Notre beau-fils a raison Dolgormaa : ce serait une excellente solution. Approuva aussitôt Batbold qui se montrait reconnaissant envers un chinois pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Mm, tu crois vraiment que c'est nécessaire de se marier ? Demanda Dolgormaa perplexe à son ex mari.

\- Ce serait bien pour notre famille Dolgormaa et puis nos enfants aussi le veulent. Affirma Batbold.

\- Oui Maman : Ghirgul et moi irons à Pudlard l'année prochaine mais tu nous vois nous afficher devant les gens si vous n'êtes pas mariés ? Renchérit Sasha.

\- Poudlard. Rectifia Gyrin.

\- Nos cadets souffriraient s'il allaient à l'école avec des parents concubins. D'ailleurs, Gyrin s'est marié avec Ayleen peu de temps après leur rencontre afin d'éviter ce genre de problèmes à Crissy et Scott. Insista Batbold.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil : Gyrin et Ayleen sont amoureux Bat. Précisa Dolgormaa.

\- Tu ne tiens plus à moi ? S'inquiéta Batbold.

\- Bien entendu que je tiens à toi mais ils sont jeunes contrairement à nous donc l'amour n'a pas la même signification pour eux. Répondit Dolgormaa.

\- Moi je tiens à toi et toi tu tiens encore à moi donc il n'y a pas besoin de chercher plus loin non ? Il est temps de mettre le passé de coté afin de reprendre notre vie. Enfin, nous fêterons nos quarante ans de mariage le 31 août l'année prochaine. Rappela Batbold.

\- Notre mariage a été dissous Bat. Rappela Dolgormaa surprise.

\- On peut demander l'annulation de sa dissolution auprès du Magenmagot anglais et tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux puisque nous ne serons pas liés par les liens du sang. Dit Batbold.

\- Mm...

\- Autrement, on se remarie chez les moldus le 31 août si tu préfère. Tu te rappelles : nous avions prévu de nous marier en septembre mais nous fumes contraints d'avancer la date car tes parents devaient repartir à Pékin. Proposa Batbold.

\- Ce serait la solution idéale Maman car tu pourrais ainsi vivre avec Aav pour tester votre compatibilité et tu aurais ainsi plusieurs mois pour réfléchir afin de comprendre si c'est ce que tu veux ou pas. Proposa Misheel.

\- Voilà c'est ça Dolgy: on peut faire un essai puis tu vois. Renchérit Batbold.

\- Euh Bat tu fais quoi de Naé : elle ne sera pas contente si je débarque chez toi ou si tu annule notre séparation ? Interrogea Dolgormaa inquiète.

\- Elle ne te dira rien Eej. La rassura Gyrin.

\- Peut-être mais je ne pense que ça lui plaise. Estima Dolgormaa sincèrement terrorisée par Naé.

\- Je suis certaine qu'elle finira par l'accepter car Naé tient à Kenji et il lui a fait comprendre son refus de la voir s'opposer à votre réunion. Aussi, vous pouvez faire annuler votre séparation si c'est possible ou vous remarier aux Seychelles cet été. Affirma Gyrin à ses parents.

\- Je ne sais pas les enfants; je comprends votre désir de voir Maman et Papa ensemble mais je ne veux pas vous faire de la peine si jamais ça ne marche pas. Dit Dolgormaa soucieuse.

\- Eej pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas : Aav ne dit pas des mots d'amour mais ça se voit qu'il tient à toi et puis toi tu tiens également à lui. Enfin, il a accepté le choix de Misheel, Naé ne devrait pas poser de problèmes non plus donc vous pourriez au moins faire un essai pour nous ? Intervint Ghirgul.

\- Eej, je serai heureux de vivre avec vous deux ! Insista Sasha.

\- Moi aussi. Confessa Ghirgul.

\- Ils sont encore « petits » tous les deux Dolgy et les jumeaux aussi. Rajouta Batbold.

\- Cela ne me déplairait pas non plus de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec _Bad Boy_ tous les jours. Affirma Bayangal.

\- A moi non plus donc tu vas devoir prévoir de la place pour nous tous dans ta Ger _Bad Boy _si Eej accepte de venir_. _ Renchérit Bayangal.

\- Pas de problèmes : on restera à la Ger juste le temps que je construise une maison. Promit Batbold.

\- Je pourrais dormir dans la mienne en attendant. Proposa Dolgormaa.

\- Mais non Eej viens avec nous : de toute façon, _Bad Boy_ ne dormira pas avec toi donc il te laissera tranquille. Dit Bayangar.

\- De plus, _Bad Boy_ ne lambinera pas cette fois-ci donc Aav va vraiment construire la maison car il se doute bien que nous ne résisterons pas longtemps dans une Ger sans électricité ou technologie moldue. Dit Bayangal hilare.

\- C'est clair : je refuse de vivre au Moyen Age donc nous allons t'aider à te moderniser _Bad Boy_. Insista Bayangar.

\- Oui je sais que vous aimez vos machins moldus. Reconnut leur père.

\- Aav tu peux aussi nous construire un garage s'il te plaît : je ne veux pas laisser mon scooter dehors, ni mon quad. Tenta Sasha.

\- Oui je vais aussi construire ce truc vu que vous avez plein d'engin moldus. Laissez moi juste le temps de réaliser des plans corrects afin de nous loger dans une maison solide. Je ne veux pas construire une bicoque en quelques minutes puis que l'un de vous se retrouve avec des planches sur la tête au moindre coup de vent. Promit Bat prêt à construire n'importe quoi pour les convaincre de rester avec lui.

\- Nous t'aiderons. Affirma Bayangal.

\- Nous allons installer nos panneaux solaires près de ta Ger en attendant que la maison soit finie comme ça nous aurons l'électricité puis on se raccordera aux moldus dés que possible. Décréta Bayangar.

\- Et toi Gyrin tu as l'électricité ou pas chez toi ? Demanda Sasha curieux.

\- Non : je veux finir la construction de ma maison avant de faire venir les moldus installer l'électricité. Dévoila Gyrin.

\- T'es dingue Gyrin : tu vas finir par vider ton coffre si tu fais tout faire par des professionnels ! Bon les gars : nous allons aussi aider notre _grand-frère_ à sortir du Moyen Age. Déclara Bayangal.

\- Vous voulez faire quoi ? Demanda Gyrin.

\- Nous allons t'installer un compteur, des prises, le circuit électrique et tout le reste puis tu feras venir un moldu pour tout certifier. Affirma Bayangar.

\- Mais vous vous y connaissez au moins ? Demanda Gyrin inquiet.

\- Tu crois que l'électricité est apparue par magie ici ? S'esclaffa Misheel._ »

* * *

Ils discutèrent un moment au sujet de la technologie moldue puis Batbold retourna sur LE SUJET LE PLUS IMPORTANT à ses yeux pour le moment :

« _ Bon comment font les moldus pour se marier si jamais nous devons nous remarier selon le rite moldu votre mère et moi ?

\- Il faut qu'on te fabrique des papiers moldus si tu n'en as pas _Bad Boy_ puis on va à la mairie pour faire toutes les démarches. Je pense que vous pourrez vous marier facilement car Eej a déjà des papiers moldus comme nous. Expliqua Sasha.

\- Il faut aussi publier les bans et créer des permis de séjours valables en Grande-Bretagne sinon nos parents ne pourront pas se marier à Aviemore puisque nous ne sommes pas des citoyens de l'Union Européenne. Estima Misheel.

\- Mm, mais il faut du temps pour organiser tout ça ? S'enquit Batbold.

\- Pas aux Seychelles Beau-Papa: Ana et moi nous avons pu nous marier en 3 jours là-bas. Nous pouvons donc vous fabriquer des documents mongols puis vous pourrez alors vous marier aux Seychelles sans devoir attendre un permis de séjour en GB. Affirma Wang Min à Batbold.

\- Ah oui : c'est vrai, d'ailleurs, vous nous aviez fait une sacrée surprise tous les deux. Affirma Dolgormaa._ »

* * *

Ana révéla à son père et son frère surpris que son mariage avait eu lieu seulement chez les moldus en raison des différences de cultes entre les chinois et les mongols. Effectivement, elle suivait les règles de Gengis Khan mais Wang Min celles de Confucius donc tous deux ne parvenaient pas à trouver un terrain d'entente au sujet d'un mariage sorcier. De plus, Ana ne savait pas non plus comment régler son conflit avec son père puisqu'elle était consciente de son refus de la voir épouser un Chinois. Toutefois, Wang Min et elle avaient fini par s'intéresser aux rites moldus avant d'apprendre qu'il fallait résider trois jours seulement aux Seychelles pour pouvoir se marier là-bas.

Grâce au transplanage, les deux tourtereaux avaient pu rejoindre une auberge sorcière puis ils avaient loué une chambre chez l'habitant avant d'organiser leur mariage avec l'aide d'une agence moldue. Après la cérémonie, les jeunes époux avaient informé leur famille puis une fête fut organisée par Dolgormaa et une seconde par le père de Wang Min. Batbold abasourdi réalisa enfin que son ex n'avait pas eu son mot à dire non plus au sujet de ce mariage avant de se sentir un idiot pour avoir interrompu tous les contacts entre eux puisque c'étaient les elfes ou Misheel qui lui portait les cadets ensuite. Les deux sorciers communiquaient par leur intermédiaire quand ils en avaient besoin mais pas plus.

Il écouta ensuite la proposition de Wang Min qui affirma prêter sa maison à ses beaux-parents afin qu'ils puissent résider aux Seychelles et se marier d'ici quelques jours, néanmoins, Dolgormaa affirma qu'ils avaient tout le temps d'y songer. Face aux protestations de Sasha, Dolgormaa rappela à son cadet la proposition de Batbold qui l'avait invité à prendre son temps jusqu'en août afin de faire un essai avant de s'engager de nouveau. Aussi, la sorcière expliqua suivre son conseil ce qui lui permettrait de voir le comportement de l'éleveur mais aussi leurs capacités à se supporter l'un ou l'autre durant leur « vieillesse » avant de foncer tête baissée puisqu'ils n'avaient plus dix-neuf ans comme en 1979.

Devant la peine de son gamin, elle lui promit cependant que leur séparation serait annulée ou un autre mariage aurait lieu avant sa rentrée à Poudlard si tout se passait bien. Une fois rassuré, Sasha accepta ce compromis et Dolgormaa consentit enfin à suivre Batbold en Écosse. Toutefois, Ana exigea la tenue du serment inviolable de la part de Batbold sans se soucier de l'inquiétude de sa mère. Le sorcier affirma s'y soumettre sans problèmes si cela permettait à sa fille de se rassurer au sujet de ses intentions puis il s'exécuta.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson Ron, Harry, Naraantsuya, Archibald, Ayleen et Hermione assistèrent à leur arrivée puis ils firent ainsi la connaissance de toute la famille ainsi que des elfes de Dolgormaa. Les jeunes gens saluèrent l'assistance dont leur grand-mère avant de s'attarder avec curiosité sur l'épouse de Gyrin. Toutefois, Ayleen constata avec soulagement que leur curiosité était innocente contrairement à celle de Naé. Elle accueillit aussi sa belle-mère manifestement fatiguée mais qui voulut à tout prix remercier Pansy et tous les sorciers présents pour leur aide avant d'accepter d'aller se reposer. Ana et Wang Min présentèrent également leurs enfants accrochés à leurs bras. Ensuite, Gyrin expliqua à son épouse que toute la famille s'installerait à la Ger de son père finalement puis les sorciers laissèrent le petit groupe partir car Dolgormaa avait manifestement besoin de repos.

* * *

_**Voilà, la suite sera dans le prochain chapitre. Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Bad Boy ou des autres ? Dolgormaa fait bien de lui accorder un essai ou non ?**_

_**Enfin, vous pense qu'Hermione serait capable de renoncer à ses vacances avec Maman et Papa à Brighton pour se rendre au Vietnam ou aux Seychelles avec Ron ?**_


	107. Une conclusion et un nouveau départ

_**Voici la suite du chapitre mais aussi la fin de cette première partie introductive extrêmement longue. On se retrouvera très bientôt dans la seconde pour entamer la thérapie de Ron et Hermione mais aussi continuer cette histoire. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt ! **_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Gyrin ne résista pas longtemps et voulut donc aller voir sa famille. Le sorcier en discuta avec Ayleen qui comprit son attitude puis elle lui proposa d'y aller d'abord tout seul afin de passer un peu de temps avec sa fratrie en toute intimité. De plus, la jeune femme souhaitait rester chez eux encore un peu en attendant le réveil de leur enfants pour aller les chercher au mobile-home de Pansy.

_XXXXX_

Une fois parvenu à destination, Gyrin curieux observa la « nouvelle maisonnée » à table avant de contempler l'animation du repas, les elfes en train de s'activer ou encore ses deux parents chacun assis à un bout de table. Gyrin eut alors l'impression de retourner en arrière quand sa mère discutait avec eux ou s'activait pour préparer le repas. Par contre, c'étaient les elfes qui se chargeaient de la cuisine cette fois-ci puisque la sorcière était encore très fatiguée. Le sorcier contempla également avec curiosité ses cadets manifestement bien plus animés en son absence et en train de taquiner _Bad Boy_ ce que Gyrin n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir faire à leur âge.

De son coté, l'éleveur se pliait de bonne grâce à leurs facéties pour ne pas troubler ce premier repas familial. Il avait même laissé les elfes de Dolgormaa effectuer de nombreux changements dans la Ger afin d'apaiser leur maîtresse qui ne voulait pas voir de vieux souvenirs. Ana fut également soulagée après la disparition d'une certaine armoire dont la vision lui provoquait une grande appréhension.

Pendant ce temps, Batbold s'était occupé de ses gamins ainsi que son ex femme. Les deux sorciers n'avaient pas dormi ensemble, ni même échangé un geste affectueux mais il n'en demandait pas tant dés les premiers jours après avoir du bataillé pour convaincre Dolgormaa de faire un essai. Après le petit-déjeuner, Ana proposa à son mari de se mettre au travail puis Wang Min la suivit en compagnie des autres.

Au bout de plusieurs mètres, ils finirent par trouver un endroit parfait à leurs yeux avant d'affirmer installer leur Ger ici pour le moment. Deux minutes plus tard, Gyrin et son père curieux observèrent les autres sorciers utiliser leurs baguettes pour faire apparaître la yourte contemporaine d'Ana et les panneaux solaires de toute la famille. Les deux hommes surpris contemplèrent l'extérieur de la yourte contemporaine totalement en bois, la porte ainsi que les vitres avant d'entrer. Batbold nota aussitôt la présence de la mezzanine, l'espace de vie, l'électroménager moldu puis le cloisonnement des pièces. Ainsi, la famille possédait une vraie salle de bains, deux chambres au rez-de-chaussée et une troisième dans la mezzanine. Les Ger de Dolgormaa et des jumeaux étaient similaires mais pas celle de Misheel qui expliqua utiliser une grande partie de la sienne comme atelier.

Ensuite, les sorciers firent apparaître leurs voitures fort heureusement adaptées pour la Grande-Bretagne, les motos, scooters, quad et même des motoneiges puis Gyrin curieux nota également l'apparition d'un fourgon avant de s'en approcher. Ana nota son intérêt et voulut le lui faire visiter. Son frère nota tous les détails puis il reprit la parole :

« _ Je savais que vous alliez sur les marchés ton mari et toi au début mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu vende également du fromage.

\- Wang Min cuisinait des plats à emporter et moi je vendais aussi bien des fromages que des gâteaux, des pâtisseries ou autre. Cela nous permettait de rentabiliser notre achat. Ensuite, nous avons remisé le fourgon dans notre remise après avoir ouvert notre propre restaurant mais nous ne l'avons jamais vendu. Expliqua Ana.

\- Je vois ça : vous l'avez emmené jusqu'ici. Dit Gyrin.

\- Nous avons décidé l'emmener afin de pouvoir recommencer à travailler sur les marchés si nous ne pouvions pas ouvrir un local au Vietnam tout de suite. Révéla Ana.

\- Vous pourriez peut-être ouvrir votre local avec Kenji : Pansy lui a donné la maison des Parkinson à Aviemore donc il va transformer le rez-de-chaussée en restaurant. Suggéra Gyrin.

\- Oui notre père me l'a dit mais bon Wang Min et moi ne souhaitons pas une telle chose car Naé serait trop présente dans nos vies. Répliqua Ana.

\- Écoutes, je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'elle te faisait mais elle a changé depuis. Tenta Gyrin.

\- Tu es toujours aussi gentil qu'avant Gyrin car tu tiens à réconcilier les uns et les autres. Tu aurais du te faire prêtre chez les moldus afin de prêcher l'amour ainsi que la paix universelle comme certains. Répondit Ana mais sans aucune moquerie.

\- Non je ne suis pas ce genre de doctrine mais c'est vrai que j'aimerai nous voir retrouver une certaine unité. Je me sens mal pour ne pas avoir su te protéger, ni inciter Naé à te laisser tranquille. Regretta Gyrin.

\- Tu me protégeais quand tu étais là mais tu ne t'en souviens pas c'est tout. Le consola Ana.

\- Elle était si méchante que ça ? Demanda Gyrin inquiet.

\- Naé était probablement malheureuse à cause de son problème mais sa tristesse n'était rien comparée à sa jalousie maladive. Je tremble encore quand je revois les scènes où elle me menaçait et celles où elle me frappait. Tu aurais du voir ses yeux emplis de haine le jour de notre fuite parce que j'avais fait ma première magie la veille. Naé disait que je lui avais volé sa magie et que j'allais le payer très cher. Affirma Ana tremblante.

\- …

\- Ne crois pas que Maman soit partie de gaieté de cœur ou qu'elle souhaitait t'abandonner Gyrin. Eej s'inquiétait aussi sur ton sort mais elle n'a pas pu faire autrement ce jour-là. Tu sais Maman m'a vraiment sauvée parce que Naé aurait probablement fini par me blesser sérieusement. Révéla Ana.

\- J'ai du mal à imaginer ma jumelle agir ainsi. Confessa Gyrin choqué.

\- Je sais : elle était capricieuse avec toi mais notre sœur t'adorait donc elle ne te faisait rien. Par contre, elle me haïssait vraiment et ce jour-là Naé voulait me punir pour le soi-disant vol de sa magie. Naé a fini par me pousser violemment contre l'une des armoires à plusieurs reprises mais Maman est arrivée à ce moment-là donc elle l'a empêchée de continuer. Je ne sais pas si notre sœur aurait vraiment fini par me fracasser la tête contre l'armoire mais nous ne pouvions plus rester ensemble Gyrin car ça devenait trop dangereux. Révéla la jeune femme anxieuse.

\- …

\- Wang Min sait utiliser la légillimancie donc je l'ai autorisé à montrer mes souvenirs à Aav hier soir. Je suis désolée de révéler ces choses maintenant mais notre père ne m'avait jamais cru avant. Or, j'avais besoin de pouvoir enfin lui faire comprendre les faits. Révéla la sorcière.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser car tu avais parfaitement le droit de t'exprimer enfin. Comment Aav a-t-il réagi ?

\- Notre père est resté choqué par la vision de mes souvenirs puis ceux de ma mère ou encore de Misheel qui a fini par les lui montrer également. Aav nous a alors demandé pardon pour TOUT parce qu'il a enfin compris jusqu'où la jalousie de Naé la menait en son absence. Il a même dit à Maman qu'elle avait bien fait de partir puisqu'il était trop bête pour se rendre compte du danger. Affirma Ana.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Ana sauf que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour te protéger avant de t'oublier. Regretta Gyrin.

\- Ce n'est de ta faute Gyrin donc tu n'as pas à te mortifier pour le passé. L'essentiel c'est d'aller de l'avant et puis les séances de psychomagie m'ont aidé à surmonter ces choses. Avoua Ana.

\- Naé n'est plus ainsi tu sais : elle fait des caprices, elle crie par moment mais elle n'est plus violente. Dit Gyrin.

\- Tant mieux pour elle mais surtout pour son fils ainsi que son mari. Par contre, nous ne serons probablement jamais amies et encore moins de véritables sœur. Décréta Ana. _ »

Gyrin acquiesça puis il retourna chez lui avant de discuter des derniers événements avec son épouse revenue en compagnie des enfants. Ces derniers avaient été informés de l'arrivée d'Emee ou granny Dolgormaa ainsi que du reste de la famille mais ils interrogèrent longuement leur père à leur sujet. Après le déjeuner, la petite famille se rendit donc à la Ger de Batbold où les enfants se sentirent rapidement à l'aise avec leur grand-mère, leurs oncles et tantes bien plus sympathiques ou sincères que Tata Naé à leurs yeux.

Ils firent aussi la connaissance de Jade et John les enfants d'Ana puis le petit garçon devint rapidement un compagnon de jeux pour Crissy puisqu'ils avaient le même âge. Durant la visite, Ayleen resta ensuite surprise par tous les égards qui lui furent réservés par sa belle-mère manifestement très différente de Naé mais aussi de bon nombre de belles-mère en général.

Dans l'après-midi, les sorciers assistèrent à l'arrivée de Ron, Hermione, Hugo et Harry. L'auror salua l'assistance avant de faire remplir des fiches de renseignement à Dolgormaa ainsi que ses cadets afin de pouvoir leur fournir de nouveaux documents d'identité sorciers mais aussi moldus en Grande-Bretagne. Ensuite, Ron curieux observa la maison d'Ana et la trouva très intéressante. Toutefois, il s'enthousiasma d'avantage à la vue de l'atelier de Misheel puisque les jumeaux avaient monté la Ger de leur sœur afin qu'elle puisse s'exprimer grâce à son art car la jeune femme ne parlait pas beaucoup en général.

Le rouquin ne se souciait pas du fait que Misheel était auparavant un homme, néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer discrètement sa beauté tout en songeant qu'elle n'avait pas du être heureuse en tant que sorcier car la sorcière n'avait aucunement un comportement masculin. Il finit cependant par chasser ses pensées à la vue de certaines toiles puis tous deux se mirent à discuter de l'art en général. Ron admira également les calligraphies de Misheel avant d'affirmer lui montrer également ses propres toiles un de ces jours.

* * *

Le lendemain, Ron revint voir Misheel afin de lui montrer quelques unes de ses toiles et la rejoignit au mobile-home de Pansy après avoir constaté l'absence de toute la famille à la Ger. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Batbold et Gyrin surpris observèrent alors l'arrivée de Kenji, Pat et Naé. Kenji salua joyeusement l'assistance mais Naé se contenta d'un salut poli avant de contempler sa mère un instant. Gyrin peiné nota aussitôt les tremblements d'Ana, la lueur de panique au fond des yeux de Dolgormaa ou encore l'affaissement de Misheel qui triturait son deel pour tenter de se donner contenance.

Ensuite, Gyrin constata le rapprochement de Batbold auprès des trois femmes afin de leur montrer son soutien. L'éleveur entendait également intervenir si jamais Naé finissait par faire preuve d'agressivité. En son for intérieur, le cousin de Pansy estima que la vision des souvenirs avaient probablement du remettre beaucoup de choses en questions dans l'esprit de l'éleveur si son père agissait ainsi au lieu de continuer à protéger Naé.

De son coté, Kenji lança un regard éloquent à son épouse qui acquiesça et prit la parole :

« _ Je ne me rappelle pas du passé mais je vous prie de m'excuser puisque je vous ai apparemment offensées et blessées à plusieurs reprises toutes les trois. Dit Naé d'un ton poli aux trois femmes.

\- …

\- Enfin, je m'excuse auprès de vous pour ne pas m'être montrée très gentille à votre égard. Ajouta-t-elle en direction des cadets.

\- Il est temps d'oublier ça et d'aller de l'avant. Rajouta Kenji inquiet face au silence de sa belle-famille y compris Batbold.

\- Oui. Répondit simplement Dolgormaa pour ne pas provoquer d'esclandres dés les premiers jours de leur arrivée.

\- Oui. Dit Misheel d'un ton docile.

\- Mm… Se contenta de dire Ana plus vindicative mais pas du tout désireuse de ruiner les chances de ses enfants de vivre en paix en Écosse.

\- Naé est-ce que tu es sincère ? Intervint Batbold toujours choqué par la vision des souvenirs et maintenant désireux de ne plus laisser sa fille agir ainsi.

\- Bien entendu Aav : bon, sachez également que je suis soulagée de vous savoir tous ici en sécurité et non en danger. Dit Naé à l'attention de ses cadets.

\- Merci. Répondirent poliment les jumeaux et leurs cadets.

\- Et toi, est-ce que tu t'es remise ? Demanda Naé à sa mère.

\- Oui ça va un peu mieux. Dit sa mère dépitée de ne pas pouvoir parler de manière plus ouverte avec sa fille manifestement pas désireuse de renouer un vrai dialogue.

\- Le médicomage des aurors britannique lui a donné des potions ce matin donc Eej se reprend petit à petit mais elle est encore très fatiguée Naé alors il ne faut pas l'agiter. Enfin, tu ne devras pas non plus le faire plus tard. Intervint Batbold.

\- Oui Aav ne t'inquiète pas et toi Ghirgul : tu t'es remise de ce qui t'est arrivé ? Demanda Naé.

\- J'ai encore des cauchemars mais bon ça va. Dit sa cadette.

\- Elle est agitée elle aussi, même si, Ghirgul dit rarement ce qui ne va pas. Rajouta Batbold.

\- Ghirgul : prends des potions de sommeil sans rêves et ça ira mieux. Conseilla Naé.

\- Bon écoutez : je ne vous connais pas mais je suis très content de votre arrivée et j'espère pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu. Dit Kenji à ses cousins ainsi que Wang Min.

\- Merci c'est gentil. Répondirent les sorciers conscients de la sincérité de Kenji aucunement responsable des actes de sa femme.

\- Maintenant voici notre fils Pat : c'est un vrai petit diable par moments mais il est très gentil. Pat va voir ta grand-mère Dolgormaa puis tes nouveaux cousins ainsi que tes Tatas et tes Oncles. Ordonna gentiment le cracmol à son fils curieux face à toutes ces personnes._ »

Après cette conversation, Kenji tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en discutant de motos avec ses beaux-frères puisque lui-même en possédait une quelques années plus tôt. Il affirma également vouloir admirer les estampes de Misheel avant de taquiner un peu Ghirgul. En revanche, Naé s'était assise et discutait avec Pansy gênée par sa préférence envers elle, néanmoins, la Serpentarde ne fit pas d'esclandres non plus car elle était consciente que la visite de Naé était déjà un miracle. De plus, Batbold semblait soulagé de voir que sa fille laissait Dolgormaa et les cadettes tranquilles.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Kenji aborda un sujet délicat à ses yeux mais qu'il tenait à évoquer car le sorcier ne voulait pas créer d'avantage de problèmes au sein de la famille. Aussi, le cracmol préférait s'associer avec Wang Min pour ouvrir un restaurant asiatique plutôt que de devoir affronter un autre concurrent puisqu'un _take away_ chinois ou boutique de plats à emporter avait manifestement ouvert depuis peu. Le Chinois écouta poliment son beau-frère, néanmoins, il refusait d'indisposer sa femme en lui imposant la présence de Naé donc il ne voulait absolument pas s'associer avec Kenji. Le cuisinier chercha donc un moyen pour refuser son offre sans le vexer et y parvint au moment où le sorcier nota leurs divergences.

Effectivement, Kenji désirait ouvrir un restaurant traditionnel donc Wang Min prétexta estimer un buffet chinois bien plus rentable dans une station de ski. De plus, il avait fait preuve de franchise puisque Wang Min était persuadé que les skieurs seraient plus intéressés par une cuisine du terroir ou un buffet asiatique bon marché à volonté plutôt qu'à une cuisine étrangère très raffinée donc logiquement plus chère. Cette conviction s'était ancrée en lui en raison de son propre expérience personnelle après ses propres déboires à Hong-Kong au moment de l'ouverture de son restaurant. Wang Min était un cuisinier spécialisé aussi bien dans la cuisine asiatique qu'occidentale en particulier britannique puisqu'il avait effectué des études à Glasgow après avoir fini les siennes à Hong Kong. Il parlait également très bien anglais en raison de son séjour en Grande-Bretagne mais surtout parce que son père et sa belle-mère avaient toujours travaillé pour des Britanniques avant la rétrocession de Hong Kong à la Chine.

Après ses études à Glasgow, Wang Min était donc rentré à Hong Kong où il rêvait d'ouvrir un restaurant de type occidental. Il avait d'abord travaillé pour les autres puis le sorcier s'était rendu sur les marchés en compagnie d'Ana afin d'obtenir plus d'argent et pouvoir ouvrir son propre restaurant occidental. Malheureusement, le sorcier avait fini par devoir se rabattre sur les spécialités chinoises car la clientèle locale n'était pas forcément désireuse de goûter des plats « exotiques » à leurs yeux et plus chers. Aussi, Wang Min remercia Kenji pour sa proposition, néanmoins, il la refusa :

« _ C'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à moi mais je voudrais tenter ma chance ici en ouvrant un restaurant de type occidental. Avoua Wang Min.

\- Euh tu es certain de ton choix ? Je veux dire : nous sommes tellement typés toi et moi que les gens ne nous imaginent pas cuisiner autre chose que de la nourriture asiatique. Rappela Kenji surpris.

\- Tu sais faire de très bons plats occidentaux aussi et je suis persuadée que c'est pareil pour Wang Min. Intervint Pansy.

\- Oh oui mon mari sait vraiment bien cuisiner. Dit Ana à sa cousine.

\- Le seul problème ce sont les préjugés donc ce n'est pas facile de se démarquer de l'étiquette du cuisinier asiatique seulement capable de faire des nems, des sushis, du riz cantonnais ou des nouilles. Expliqua Wang Min.

\- Mais si j'ai bien compris tu voudrais proposer des plats du terroir ici donc ce seraient des plats écossais ou britanniques? Demanda Toorj songeur.

\- Oui si je parviens à trouver un local dont la location reste abordable. Dit Wang Min.

\- Tu ne veux pas acheter ton local ? Demanda Kenji curieux.

\- Non car je ne veux pas acheter tout de suite. Nous avons des économies grâce à la vente de notre restaurant mais tu sais aussi bien que moi l'argent s'en va en un _Evanesco _quand tu ouvres une activité_._ Aussi, ma femme et moi ne voulons pas tout claquer dans l'achat d'un local. Enfin, nous ne voulons pas prendre un emprunt trop élevé pour acheter un restaurant puisque nous n'avons pas de garanties à donner car la maison aux Seychelles est une simple maisonnette en bois que nous avons construit nous-même. Expliqua Wang Min.

\- Alors tu as bien raison parce que c'est dur d'obtenir un prêt sans des garanties solides. Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup de chance car ma sœur m'a fourni le local en me donnant la maison de ville à Aviemore. Enfin, mon père m'a permis d'avoir une certaine sécurité financière puisqu'il m'avait acheté un restaurant en 1998 donc Archibald a soigneusement géré les bénéfices obtenus, ce qui me permet maintenant d'engager des frais sans problèmes. Reconnut Kenji.

\- Oui c'est vrai que c'est différent dans ces conditions mais nous pourrons nous débrouiller même sans toutes ces choses. Déclara Wang Min.

\- Mais toi Kenji tu ne veux pas reprendre ton propre restaurant ? S'étonna Ana.

\- Non : ce local est dédié à la cuisine britannique et il est entre de très bonnes mains grâce à Thomas le cousin de Toorj. Enfin, je souhaite ouvrir mon restaurant asiatique depuis des années donc je ne veux pas y renoncer maintenant que mon rêve peut enfin se réaliser. Avoua Kenji.

\- Je comprends. Dit Wang Min.

\- Wang Min tu pense qu'un autre restaurant peut marcher ici même s'il y en a déjà plusieurs ? Interrogea Toorj très curieux.

\- Oui ça peut marcher car les skieurs n'ont pas toujours envie de manger dans des pubs le soir. Il y a aussi un autre type de clientèle qui veut goûter à la cuisine locale et aux produits du terroir. Par exemple, j'ai vu sur internet que tu peux trouver un restaurant spécialisé dans le Haggis à Aviemore. Expliqua Wang Min.

\- Nous avons vu qu'il y a aussi des restaurants pour tous les goûts puisque tu peux trouver une pizzeria, un restaurant italien, un restaurant indien,le take away chinois, un fish&amp;chips mais le reste ce sont surtout des pubs, des établissement spécialisés dans la cuisine locale ou encore les restaurants des auberges ainsi que des hôtels. Rajouta Ana.

\- Ah oui mon père m'a parlé des Inn. Reconnut Toorj.

\- Dites donc vous deux : nous sommes venus vous voir au Mobile-home mais vous n'habitez pas encore à la ferme à cause des doxys si j'ai bien compris ? Demanda Ana curieuse.

\- C'est ça. Bon en réalité, je préférerais m'installer dans notre propre chalet plus tard puisqu'on l'a emmené avec nous mais nous resterons à la ferme au début quand elle sera enfin prête et que nous recevrons nos premiers clients. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Tu pense qu'il vous faudra encore beaucoup de temps pour ouvrir ? Ce serait dommage de perdre cette saison. Dit Wang Min.

\- Oui nous le savons. D'ailleurs, mon beau-père nous a conseillé d'acheter des chalets ou des mobile-homes pour les louer en attendant d'ouvrir le B&amp;B mais cela nous ferait trop de choses d'un coup entre les travaux à la ferme et les débuts de la fromagerie. Estima Pansy.

\- En plus, vous voulez aussi ouvrir un centre équestre et tu veux également te lancer dans l'élevage, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Ana à Toorj.

\- Oui donc on ne peut pas tout faire d'un coup. Reconnut le sorcier.

\- Ah oui dans ce cas, vous faites bien de procéder petit à petit sinon vous allez vous perdre et négliger plusieurs choses si vous ouvrez toutes ces activités en même temps. Reconnut Wang Min.

\- Voilà, nous avons peur de ça donc nous voulons procéder petit à petit. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas fini de nettoyer toute la ferme: aussi, nous ne pouvons pas encore commencer les travaux. Ensuite, je pourrai me charger des ravalements de façades grâce à ma baguette, la plomberie et d'autres choses mais nous devrons faire appel aux moldus pour rétablir l'électricité ou certains systèmes moldus . Affirma Toorj.

\- Pour l'électricité on peut te donner un coup de main pour tout mettre aux normes si tu veux. Proposèrent les jumeaux et Misheel.

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus merci ! S'enthousiasma Toorj.

\- La ferme m'a l'air plutôt grande donc vous ne devriez pas vous cantonner à ouvrir un B&amp;B mais plutôt songer à la transformer en une auberge plus tard quand vous serez prêt à le faire car vous auriez probablement plus de clients en proposant des formules en pension complète ou demi-pension. Suggéra Ana.

-En plus, vous pourriez aussi avoir des clients occasionnels supplémentaires le soir, voire, le midi grâce au restaurant. Renchérit Wang Min.

\- Oui mon père aussi nous l'a dit donc nous allons y réfléchir. Conclut simplement Toorj car il désirait d'abord parler de son idée à sa femme.

\- Vous devriez vraiment y songer. Rajouta Batbold songeur et déjà en train de se demander comment convaincre sa nièce d'embaucher Wang Min mais aussi Ana pour la gestion du futur restaurant.

\- Au fait, tu sais préparer un Haggis ? Mon père a promis de nous en faire un mais il n'a pas le temps. Demanda Toorj à Wang Min car il souhaitait également tester la cuisine de ce type.

\- Oui en plus, ce n'est pas la matière première qui manque ici avec tous les moutons qui nous entourent. S'esclaffa Wang Min.

\- Chiche tu nous en prépare un ? Proposa Kenji qui avait déjà compris la tentative maladroite de Toorj contrairement à Wang Min.

\- Ok, si Beau-Papa me donne de la viande et puis il y a le marché à Aviemore demain donc je peux me procurer le reste. Affirma Wang Min.

\- A ce compte-là Wang Min, tu ne pourrais pas plutôt préparer un vrai repas de fête écossais ou à l'occidentale pour toute la famille samedi soir ? Ainsi, nous pourrions fêter le mariage de Gyrin et Ayleen, notre installation à Aviemore ainsi que notre réunion familiale. Interrogea Batbold qui avait compris les intentions de Toorj lui aussi et voulait donc aider son beau-fils tout en organisant la fête pour le mariage de Gyrin comme prévu.

\- Oui pourquoi pas : combien serons-nous ? Interrogea Wang Min.

\- Alors toute notre famille sera présente puis je souhaiterai aussi inviter Fiona la maman d'Ayleen, les Weasley, les Potter et Archibald. Enfin, c'est à vous de nous dire si vous avez d'autres invités Ayleen. Répondit Batbold.

\- Non, non c'est très bien ainsi. Affirma Ayleen. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, Batbold gêné s'excusa discrètement auprès de sa nièce pour ne pas avoir invité Patrick Parkinson, néanmoins, l'éleveur ne voulait pas indisposer Kenji ou Naraantsuya. Pansy affirma comprendre le problème et le rassura. Ensuite, l'éleveur retourna auprès de Dolgormaa ainsi que leurs cadettes afin de veiller sur elles en présence de Naé. Son attitude n'échappa pas à Gyrin qui finit par attendre le départ de Naé afin d'en discuter entre eux pendant que le reste de la fratrie profitait des « joies de la technologie moldue » avec les enfants de Pansy :

« _ Aav tu es très différent avec Naé maintenant : les souvenirs d'Ana sont si horribles que ça pour que tu change autant ? Interrogea Gyrin inquiet.

\- Gyrin, je suis le roi des cons, quoique non, je suis pire car un con se serait montré certainement plus intelligent que moi en éloignant Naé de la maison ou en l'envoyant chez le psychomage pour l'aider à régler ses problèmes. Répondit son père encore choqué par les visions entrevues.

\- Les visions sont choquantes à ce point-là Aav ? Demanda son fils avec appréhension.

\- Oh oui: j'aurais voulu crever sur place quand j'ai vu la rage dans les yeux de Naé ou encore ses gestes le jour de la fuite de ta mère. Aucun de nous ne sait si elle aurait vraiment fracassé le crane d'Ana contre l'armoire ou non à la fin de la "punition pour le soi-disant vol de magie" mais elle l'a vraiment frappée et secouée sauvagement à plusieurs reprises ce jour-là…

\- Gengis Khan, je ne sais franchement pas quoi dire ou penser. Confessa Gyrin choqué.

\- Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si ta mère n'était pas intervenue. Je me suis laissé aveugler par les câlins de ta sœur envers moi mais elle faisait vivre un cauchemar à Ana. Naé n'aimait pas non plus Misheel, même si, elle se contentait de lui crier dessus. Enfin, ta jumelle estimait ta mère responsable de son statut donc elle la maltraitait également. J'ai aussi compris pourquoi ta mère pense que Naé a tenté de la faire tomber de cheval car elle lui a lancé un regard bizarre juste avant l'accident... Avoua Batbold livide.

\- ... (choc de Gyrin)

\- Ta mère a eu raison de fuir puisque la situation devenait trop dangereuse. Son départ aurait du me faire réagir mais j'étais trop aveuglé par les pleurs de ta sœur. Enfin, nous ne savons pas utiliser la légillimancie Dolgy ou moi et nous n'avons pas de pensine donc ta mère ne pouvait rien me prouver. C'était sa parole contre celle de Naé. A présent, c'est fini: je ne laisserai plus jamais ta sœur leur faire de mal. Affirma Batbold d'un ton résolu.

\- Aav, tu ne veux quand même pas éloigner Naé ? Je pense que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. S'inquiéta Gyrin.

\- Non, je ne l'éloignerai pas mais je veillerai au grain Gyrin. Ta sœur ne semble plus aussi agressive et puis ce serait cruel de l'éloigner sans raison. Ta mère ne veut pas non plus la chasser car elle l'aime toujours malgré ses erreurs, néanmoins, je ne ferai courir aucun risque à Dolgormaa ou tes cadettes donc nous prendrons des mesures si jamais Naé devait se montrer agressive. Il n'est pas question de voir ta sœur perturber ta mère, Misheel, Ana ou Ghirgul. Dit Batbold d'un ton résolu.

\- …

\- Les garçons savent se défendre mais pas elles : elles sont plus fragiles après tout ce qu'elles ont passé. Ta mère est encore brisée par les _Doloris_, Misheel doit s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition, Ana a peur de Naé et Ghirgul dit qu'elle va bien malgré son agression mais ce n'est pas vrai donc personne ne doit plus les troubler. Toi même, tu as posé des limites afin de préserver Ayleen et vos enfants donc tu ne peux pas me reprocher de faire pareil maintenant car j'ai enfin compris des tas de choses. Rappela Batbold.

\- Non Aav, je ne te le reproche pas car je ferai pareil si Naé devait s'en prendre à ma femme ou mes enfants. Reconnut Gyrin.

\- En tout cas, j'espère que ta sœur ira voir le psychomage comme Kenji lui a demandé. Affirma le sorcier avant de changer de sujet._ »

* * *

Le lendemain, Wang Min voulut aller au marché afin d'observer les produits frais. Gyrin, Toorj et Pansy l'accompagnèrent afin d'examiner l'endroit et les éventuels concurrents si des fromagers étaient là. Archibald, Fiona se joignirent également à eux avant de convaincre également Batbold, Dolgormaa ou encore Ayleen de venir. Batbold avait donc troqué son cher deel pour des vêtements moldus sous les encouragements de Bayangar et Bayangal hilares car ils savaient que son père se sentait nu sans son manteau.

Une fois parvenu à destination, les sorciers purent ainsi observer le marché et les commerçants avant de noter l'absence du fromager, ce qui ravit Gyrin heureux de ne pas devoir affronter un concurrent. Archibald lui expliqua que le moldu venait de prendre sa retraite et n'avait pas de successeur donc la place était libre pour le moment : aussi, Pansy, Toorj et lui devaient l'occuper le plus rapidement possible. D'ailleurs, l'Écossais profita de leur présence pour présenter de nouveau son fils, sa bru ainsi que Gyrin aux habitants d'Aviemore mais aussi les autres marchands pour les habituer à leur présence.

Après le marché, Toorj attendit que Wang Min ai rangé ses provisions et discuté avec Batbold désireux de régler au moins les ingrédients puisque son beau-fils refusait de se faire payer pour la préparation du repas. Une fois la question réglée, Toorj proposa au cuisinier, sa femme Ana, ses cadets et Dolgormaa de visiter la ferme. Durant la visite, Wang Min songeur chassa quelques doxys puis il calcula les dimensions de la cuisine, la salle à manger et les salons avant de l'encourager de nouveau à ouvrir un petit restaurant au sein de l'établissement plus tard. Toorj acquiesça vaguement avant d'attendre d'être seul avec sa femme pour en discuter entre eux.

Le samedi soir, les Weasley et les Potter vinrent à la Ger de Batbold avant d'admirer toutes les décorations installées en l'honneur des mariés agréablement surpris par toutes les attentions reçues dés leur arrivée. Hugo curieux s'interrogea encore une fois sur les propos des un ou des autres au sujet des parents de Scott mais ce dernier affirma qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une autre fête pour commémorer l'anniversaire de mariage de ses parents, ce que tout le monde confirma y compris, les Weasley et Harry. Les deux enfants de Gyrin ne furent pas non plus oubliés avant de recevoir quelques cadeaux de la part de leurs grands-parents, oncles et tantes.

Les parents en reçurent également puis l'attention se porta sur Wang Min qui se rengorgea sous les compliments reçus tout comme Ana qui avait réalisé de nombreux assortiments et desserts, même si elle n'était pas une pâtissière professionnelle comme Naé. De son coté, la belle-sœur de Pansy s'était surpassée pour réaliser un somptueux gâteau de mariage. Toutefois, Gyrin apprécia d'avantage les gâteaux ou encore les pâtisseries d'Ana réalisées innocemment dans l'espoir de faire plaisir à tout le monde plutôt que la pièce montée réalisée par sa jumelle manifestement désireuse d'épater la galerie, voire, éclipser sa cadette.

A la fin du repas, les deux époux remercièrent tout le monde avant de poser pour plusieurs photographies seuls ou en compagnie de leurs enfants, Fiona, Batbold et Dolgormaa en fonction des demandes. Batbold exigea aussi des photographies de lui-même et Dolgormaa en compagnie de leurs enfants puis leurs petits-enfants ou encore avec toute la famille réunie. A la fin, il demanda à Misheel mais aussi Ronald flatté de réaliser un portrait chacun à partir des clichés de la famille. Au bout d'un moment, les jeunes époux suivirent les parents de Gyrin qui les entraînèrent avec eux sous le prétexte de leur montrer un tableau pendant que l'assistance observait les facéties des jumeaux.

En réalité les deux mongols voulaient leur offrir en privé une bourse de gallions, un coffre laqué empli d'étoffes en soie, de petits objets de décoration en bois, en jade, une boîte à musique laquée, une boîte à bijoux, des produits de beauté moldus achetés à Aviemore, un bon pour un magasin vietnamien et un tapis mongol. Les deux époux stupéfaits observèrent d'abord les 5000 gallions, le contenu du coffre, la boite à musique ainsi que le bon pour pouvoir acheter de nombreuses choses à la boutique de leur amie Phuong au Vietnam. Ensuite, Ayleen abasourdie dut ouvrir la petite boite à bijoux puis elle voulut refuser le collier ainsi que la parure en jade à l'intérieur, néanmoins, sa belle-mère insista :

« _ Veuillez accepter ce cadeau de ma part Ayleen : il est de tradition d'offrir un collier à sa bru dans ma famille. De plus, je suis vraiment heureuse de vous l'offrir. Affirma Dolgormaa dans un anglais approximatif mais compréhensible.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part Dolgormaa mais je ne veux pas vous dépouiller alors que vous êtes à peine arrivée ici. Protesta Ayleen gênée par le fait que sa belle-mère avait probablement du se priver de ses propres bijoux pour lui offrir quelque chose.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : vous ne me dépouillez de rien du tout car j'ai acheté ce collier puis la parure en jade après les dix-huit ans de mon fils en 1999. Aussi, je suis très contente qu'ils vous reviennent enfin. Expliqua la sorcière vraiment heureuse de voir Gyrin marié.

\- C'est très gentil merci : ils me plaisent beaucoup. Affirma Ayleen sincère car le collier n'était peut-être pas aussi somptueux que celui offert par Narcissa Malefoy au moment du mariage d'Astoria et Draco mais le geste de Dolgormaa était bien plus spontané. Enfin, la sorcière était consciente que ses beaux-parents ne détenaient pas non plus les même moyens financiers donc elle accordait bien plus de valeur à la parure de jade, le collier et tous les objets offerts qu'à ceux des Malefoy.

\- Je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise car nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer avant donc je ne connais pas vos goûts. Avoua Dolgormaa soulagée.

\- Maintenant qu'Eej et moi sommes ici tous les deux, nous avons pu organiser cette petite fête mais nous aimerions aussi en faire une autre plus tard si nous allons passer quelques jours au Vietnam tous ensemble ou aux Seychelles. Affirma Batbold.

\- Ne vous embêtez pas la vie : c'est déjà vraiment très gentil tout ça. Insista Gyrin gêné à la vue de l'argent et tous les cadeaux.

\- Tu plaisantes : cela fait presque vingt ans que j'attends ton mariage ainsi que l'arrivée d'Ayleen et de nos deux petits enfants. Aussi, il n'est pas question de minimiser l'événement ou de les mettre dans un coin. Protesta Dolgormaa.

\- Oui mais tout de même : vous n'aviez pas besoin de nous donner 5000 gallions, ni de nous offrir ces choses ou ce bon. Tenta Gyrin inquiet qui s'interrogea sur la provenance de cet argent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : ton père et moi avons commencé à acheter des choses pour vos coffres depuis des années hormis les produits de beauté bien entendu. Nous n'avons cependant pas voulu prendre de meubles ou d'objets trop encombrants parce que chaque jeune couple doit choisir ces choses lui-même. Aussi, nous avons procédé ainsi pour vous tous. Les coffres de tes cadets sont donc déjà prêts tout comme les bons. Expliqua sa mère.

\- Oui Ana et Naé ont déjà eu les leurs, au moment de leurs mariages. A présent, c'est ton tour ainsi que celui d'Ayleen. Alors vous ne nous privez de rien car c'était déjà prévu. Le bon est valable sans limites de durée : aussi, vous pourrez choisir ce que vous voulez au magasin de Phuong quand vous irez au Vietnam ou commandez des choses petit à petit sur son catalogue avant de vous les faire livrer. Son local est ouvert aussi bien aux moldus qu'aux sorciers donc vous pourrez y trouver plein de choses. Affirma Batbold à son fils.

\- Merci. Dirent les deux époux.

\- C'est très gentil et je vous remercie pour tout mais vous ne roulez pas sur l'or donc cet argent peut vous servir pour vous ou nos cadets. Tenta Gyrin.

\- Eh : nous ne sommes pas milliardaires mais ton père a encore quelques économies de coté et un beau bétail. Enfin, je n'ai pas bradé l'atelier de calligraphie à Oulan-Bator, ni ma maison ou ma part de l'atelier à Pékin donc ne t'inquiètes pas. Affirma sa mère.

\- Ta mère a raison alors je ne veux rien entendre. Approuva Batbold

\- Je sais que ça peut sembler présomptueux puisque je suis sa mère mais Gyrin est vraiment quelqu'un de très bien Ayleen. D'ailleurs, vous devez l'être aussi si vous vous êtes choisis tous les deux. Alors je tiens vraiment à vous remercier pour avoir su regarder au-delà des apparences afin d'apprécier les qualités de mon fils sans vous soucier des risques. Dit Dolgormaa sans en dire d'avantage pour ne pas « ennuyer » le couple.

\- J'ai expliqué à Dolgormaa que vous n'avez pas eu de voyage de noces donc vous pourrez vous rendre au Vietnam quand vous voulez et nous vous garderons les enfants si vous le souhaitez. Conclut Batbold._ »

Ils changèrent ensuite de sujet pour ne pas embarrasser le jeune couple à vue du visage cramoisi d'Ayleen et la gêne de leur fils qui finit cependant par rassurer indirectement son épouse en affirmant emmener également les enfants lors de leur premier séjour au Vietnam afin de passer leurs premières vacances en famille. Ensuite, les quatre sorciers retournèrent auprès des autres. Gyrin inquiet profita cependant d'un instant de distraction de son épouse et sa mère pour demander à son père s'il ne s'était pas endetté auprès de quelqu'un pour obtenir l'argent. Batbold le rassura aussitôt en affirmant que Dolgormaa et lui avaient déjà partagé les frais quand ils avaient donné 5000 gallions à Naé puis Ana pour leur mariage. Aussi, ils firent pareil cette fois-ci en s'arrangeant entre eux donc Batbold demanda à son enfant de ne pas s'inquiéter.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Toorj put enfin discuter en privé avec son épouse au sujet de la cuisine de Wang Min. Ils décidèrent cependant d'avoir un avis extérieur neutre avant de laisser les enfants aux elfes afin de se rendre chez Hermione et Ron le lendemain matin puisque c'était dimanche. Pansy constata cependant que le sorcier était seul avec son fils car Hermione était partie travailler. Aussi, Ronald fut ravi de recevoir de la visite avant d'insister pour préparer du thé. Une fois bien installé dans son canapé face au couple, il reprit la parole :

« _ Alors de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

\- Nous avons besoin d'un avis extérieur, franc et honnête Ron. Dit Toorj.

\- Or, vous êtes la personne la plus franche que je connais donc vous pouvez nous dire tout ce que vous pensez si notre idée vous semble insensée car nous ne serons pas vexés. Rajouta Pansy.

\- Enfin, je préfère que quelqu'un nous mette en garde si nous risquons de faire un mauvais choix plutôt que de nous ramasser. Renchérit Toorj.

\- D'accord et maintenant dites-moi tout. Les invita Ron curieux.

\- Vous savez ce que je pense au sujet d'un éventuel restaurant à la ferme et Wang Min semble partager mon avis. Vous avez pu goûter sa cuisine hier soir donc vous en pensez quoi ? Interrogea Toorj.

\- J'ai trouvé que ses plats étaient excellents, voire, même meilleurs que ceux de La Rose d'Écosse où travaille Thomas. Affirma Ron.

\- C'est ce qui nous semblait aussi. Affirma Pansy.

\- Dites Ron vous mangez à l'hôtel ou vous sortez pour manger dehors tous les soirs, voire, le midi quand vous allez à Brighton avec votre femme ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Ça dépend : nous allons parfois manger dehors mais nous prenons notre repas à l'hôtel la plupart du temps. Hermione trouve ça plus pratique car nous n'avons pas forcément envie de devoir sortir pour manger après une journée à la plage. Bon nous sortions d'avantage le soir quand les gamins étaient plus petits ou quand nous étions seuls mais plus trop maintenant. Avoua Ron.

\- Donc vous choisissez toujours un hôtel ou une auberge qui a un restaurant quand vous allez en vacances? Demanda Toorj.

\- En fait, nous allons toujours au même hôtel et TOUJOURS à Brighton. C'est plus pratique pour mes beaux-parents car ces deux fossiles ne veulent pas changer leurs habitudes. Confirma Ron.

\- La cuisine est variée ou pas dans cet hôtel ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Oui : il y a la carte mais aussi le plat du jour donc un client peut choisir entre des spécialités de la région, des trucs qui sortent un peu de l'ordinaire ou le plat du jour. Affirma Ron.

\- C'est comme dans l'hôtel-restaurant où tu travaillais. Dit Toorj à sa femme.

\- Vous voulez proposer à Wang Min d'ouvrir son restaurant à la ferme c'est ça ? Demanda Ron.

\- On aimerait bien mais nous voulions d'abord avoir un avis neutre avant de nous décider. Confirma Toorj.

\- Franchement, vous feriez une bonne affaire car Wang Min a cuisiné de très bons plats que ce soit le Haggis, les entrées ou les autres choses. Enfin Ana fait des desserts à tomber dans le chaudron. Approuva Ron._ »

Les deux sorciers le remercièrent puis ils transplanèrent en Écosse avant de frapper à la porte de la ger d'Ana et Wang Min. Après une tasse de thé, Toorj voulut entrer dans le vif du sujet :

« _ Wang Min est-ce que ça t'intéresserait d'ouvrir un restaurant à la ferme ?

\- Euh c'est une proposition sérieuse ? Interrogea le cuisinier.

\- Oui. Confirma Toorj.

\- Mais Pansy, Toorj pourquoi vous nous le proposez ? Voulut savoir le chinois.

\- Parce que tu cuisines vraiment bien, Ana fait des supers desserts et vous avez déjà tenu un restaurant. Affirma Toorj.

\- Ce n'est pas par pitié ou pour nous aider que vous nous proposez ça ? Interrogea Ana gênée.

\- Absolument pas : nous ne ne mettrions absolument pas une chose aussi importante qu'un restaurant entre les mains de quelqu'un par pitié ou pour l'aider. Décréta Pansy.

\- Je peux sembler gentil mais je soigne d'abord les intérêts de ma famille avant tout donc je ne vous aurais jamais proposé une telle chose si je pensais que cela ne valait pas le coup. Rajouta Toorj sincère pour les rassurer.

\- Nous vous le proposons car vous êtes capables de gérer un restaurant et surtout de le faire marcher grâce à votre savoir-faire à tous les deux. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Beaucoup de personnes y compris mon père nous conseillaient d'ouvrir une auberge à la place d'un B&amp;B, mais franchement, Pansy et moi ne saurions pas nous occuper d'un restaurant. Affirma Toorj.

\- J'ai un peu d'expérience dans la restauration après avoir travaillé en cuisine puis en salle mais la gestion d'un établissement, la préparation de nombreux repas et le travail d'un directeur de salle ou autre sont des choses très différentes. Rajouta Pansy.

\- En fait, vous souhaiteriez vous occuper seulement de la partie B&amp;B ou hôtel ? Interrogea Ana.

\- C'est ça : je saurais m'en occuper et former mon mari donc il pourra ensuite gérer les choses en mon absence. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Vous voudriez nous louer le restaurant ou nous le vendre ? S'enquit Wang Min songeur.

\- En fait, la ferme resterait à nous donc nous pouvons trouver un accord pour s'associer tous les quatre ou vous le louer mais nous ne le vendrons jamais puisqu'il fait partie de la maison. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Je comprends puisque la ferme se trouve sur votre terrain. Estima Ana.

\- La partie restaurant pourrait être rapidement ouverte au public contrairement à l'hôtel après tous les travaux nécessaires ainsi que l'obtention des autorisations requises. Ce type de local peut marcher et attirer du monde même en dehors de la saison touristique. Calcula Wang Min songeur.

\- Oui c'est ce que nous pensions et puis ça pourrait aussi attirer du monde pour nos futures chambres. Dit Toorj.

\- J'ai vu que vous aviez d'excellentes review sur _Trip Advisor_ pour votre restaurant à Hong-Kong donc vous pourriez en avoir d'aussi bonnes ici également, ce qui nous ferait de la publicité pour nous puis on vous en fera quand le B&amp;B ou l'auberge sera ouverte. Ajouta Pansy.

\- J'aimerai en parler avec ma femme afin d'y réfléchir un moment si c'est possible. Dit Wang Min.

\- Oui bien entendu: prenez votre temps car nous ne sommes pas pressés. Dirent les deux conjoints.

\- En tout cas, merci pour votre proposition : je vous promets que nous allons y réfléchir. Conclut Wang Min._ »

* * *

Le lundi matin, Scott observa son sac mais aussi son nouvel uniforme avec angoisse. Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller à l'école moldue, néanmoins, il ne tenait pas à rester seul pendant que Toorjii et les autres garçons seraient en classe. D'ailleurs, Jade sa nouvelle cousine irait également à l'école car ses parents l'avaient inscrite elle aussi après avoir réglé toute la paperasse moldue grâce à l'aide des aurors chargés de la protection de la famille. Scott ne put alors s'empêcher de songer à l'énième nouveauté survenue depuis qu'il avait quitté le Manoir Malefoy.

Le jeune garçon était encore troublé par les événements survenus avant sa fuite, néanmoins, il se sentait déjà bien plus en sécurité auprès de son nouveau père que de l'ancien. Sa mère semblait également reprendre du poil de la bête et Crissy était manifestement très heureuse en compagnie de son papa ou Aav en mongol. Scott songea ensuite que la rentrée n'était pas seulement prévue pour ses cousins et lui mais aussi deux de ses oncle et tante. Ces derniers ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à des adultes aux yeux de Scott mais plutôt à deux autres ados un peu plus grands que lui.

Les adolescents parlaient un peu anglais, néanmoins, leurs parents ne voulaient pas les envoyer à Poudlard en cours d'année. Aussi, ils les avaient inscrits à l'école secondaire moldue ou High School de Kingussie pas très loin d'Aviemore. Sasha aurait préféré rester toute la journée sur le terrain mais son père tentait manifestement de faire plaisir à sa mère en appuyant Dolgormaa désireuse d'envoyer leurs cadets à l'école moldue plutôt que de les voir rester oisifs en attendant la rentrée à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

Scott songea ensuite à la transformation de son grand-père Batbold qui faisait de nombreux projets depuis que sa famille s'était installée à la Ger en attendant la construction d'une maison. D'ailleurs, Batbold et Dolgormaa avaient même voulu acheter une portion de terrain à Pansy au lieu de "squatter". Ensuite, Wang Min et Ana finirent par décider d'en acheter une également à la vue du prix modique demandé par la jeune femme désireuse de les aider mais pas de les offenser en leur offrant le terrain puisqu'ils étaient comme Gyrin sur ce sujet. Enfin, Archibald avait promis de s'occuper de toute la paperasse.

Malgré son « inquiétude » à la vue de la « prodigalité » de sa bru, Archibald s'était cependant rassuré après avoir vu qu'elle ne céderait pas non plus n'importe quoi à ses cousins ou son oncle et qu'elle avait suivi son conseil. Aussi, la sorcière leur avait proposé des petits terrains adjacents à celui de Gyrin. Après la conclusion de l'accord, les deux familles y avaient aussitôt transporté leurs Gers et tous leurs véhicules pendant que les bêtes restaient sur la propriété de Pansy puisque l'immensité de ses terrains lui permettaient de les accueillir tous.

De plus, la propriété de la jeune femme s'était agrandie car l'écossais et Patrick Parkinson avaient convaincue Pansy d'acheter les bois communaux adjacents à l'arrière de sa propriété ainsi que la clairière puisqu'ils venaient d'être mis en vente pour un prix extrêmement bas en raison de leur caractère non constructible. Ces lots de terres étaient loin des terrains de Gyrin, son père et Ana donc Pansy put les acheter sans susciter de questions ou de controverses.

Enfin, Gyrin et Toorj avaient voulu acheter le camion de Wang Min car ce modèle d'une marque allemande était adapté pour le transport mais surtout la vente des produits alimentaires dont les fromages.

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes, Scott finit cependant par se ressaisir puis il s'habilla enfin avant de rejoindre ses parents qui le saluèrent avant de lui présenter son petit-déjeuner. Effectivement, les deux sorciers avaient préparé un petit festin pour encourager leur fils puisqu'ils étaient conscient que l'adolescent était empli d'appréhension. Les adultes n'avaient effectué aucune pression sur le jeune garçon troublé après les coups infligés par Malefoy mais aussi les moqueries de ses camarades à Poudlard au moment de la découverte de son énurésie. Aussi, Ayleen était restée surprise par la requête de son fils jeudi soir.

Toutefois, la vision de ses cousins excités par la perspective de retourner enfin à l'école et surtout de rencontrer d'autres enfants, l'avait convaincu de les suivre. Gyrin et elle s'étaient donc activés auprès de l'école pour qu'il puisse effectuer sa rentrée ce lundi lui aussi. Après le repas, la famille sortit donc afin de se rendre à la Ger de Batbold où Dolgormaa et ses enfants avaient garé leurs véhicules.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gyrin s'annonça à la Ger puis sa mère fit entrer toute la famille à l'intérieur avant de leur offrir une petite collation. Ayleen en profita pour contempler encore une fois avec curiosité sa belle-mère manifestement plus douce et raffinée que Batbold tout en s'interrogeant sur leur vie commune avant leur séparation en 1990.

La sorcière appréciait également Ana, Misheel et Ghirgul, certes, plus silencieuses que leur mère mais très tranquilles contrairement à Naé. Au bout d'un moment, Ayleen leur proposa de partir afin d'arriver à l'avance à l'école. Gyrin acquiesça puis il affirma devoir aller chercher quelque chose chez eux avant d'entraîner son fils avec lui un instant. Une fois seuls tous les deux, le sorcier reprit la parole :

« _ Tout va bien Scott ? Demanda Gyrin.

\- Oui… Dit l'enfant avec l'appréhension.

\- Tu peux changer d'avis si tu le souhaites.

\- Non… Je ne veux pas rester tout seul avec Crissy pendant que les autres vont à l'école. Avoua Scott.

\- Bon d'accord mais tu te souviens du mot mongol que je t'ai enseigné ? Interrogea Gyrin.

\- Oui. Répondit son fils.

\- Très bien donc tu demande à l'enseignant d'aller aux toilettes si jamais tu as besoin de nous puis tu t'y enfermes et tu le prononces. Ensuite, ta mère et moi te rejoindrons aussitôt donc n'hésite pas à nous contacter si tu as un souci. Dit Gyrin conscient des troubles de son enfant.

\- D'accord.

\- En tout cas, je suis très fier de toi tu sais ? Glissa Gyrin.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna le jeune garçon.

\- Oui car tu es plus courageux que moi : Naé voulait que je vienne à son école moldue mais je n'ai jamais osé le faire tu sais ? Déclara Gyrin pour l'encourager.

\- Beh je fais de mon mieux. Répondit l'enfant.

\- Et c'est tout ce que je te demande Scott donc tu vois si l'école te plaît et tu nous fais savoir. Si tu ne veux pas rester à l'école, je ne considérerai pas ça comme un échec et je ne serai pas fâché non plus car tu auras essayé. Insista Gyrin.

\- Ok mais on peut y aller maintenant? Demanda Scott surpris par les encouragements reçus car Malefoy ne se montrait jamais ainsi avec lui.

\- Oui on y va. C'est notre premier jour d'école à tous les deux donc on verra bien qui sera le plus content tout à l'heure d'accord ? Proposa Gyrin.

\- Ah oui tu vas à l'auto-école. Se souvint Scott.

\- Oui et ta mère également. Rappela Gyrin.

\- Bon j'espère que vous aurez vite le permis moldu comme ça nous pourrons avoir une voiture comme celle d'Emee Dolgormaa. Elle est trop bien sa voiture. S'enthousiasma Scott qui s'était entiché du 4x4 de sa grand-mère._ »

Effectivement, Dolgormaa avait découvert les véhicules moldus grâce à son second mari. Aussi, la sorcière était venue avec son 4x4 parfaitement adapté pour la Grande-Bretagne puisqu'il avait été acheté à Singapour où les automobilistes roulaient à gauche. Scott voulut donc la rejoindre puis il se soumit à la séance photo demandée par son père désireux de filmer ou photographier tous les moments important de sa nouvelle famille.

Ensuite, les sorciers rejoignirent les voitures puisqu'ils utiliseraient deux véhicules afin de transporter la famille de Gyrin, Sasha ainsi que Ghirgul qui se rendraient à l'école de Kingussie. L'éleveur voulut monter à bord du 4x4 de son épouse mais Dolgormaa l'invita à monter avec Misheel et leurs cadets pour le moment car la famille de Gyrin occupait déjà quatre places sur les cinq existantes. Bayangar hilare prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ _Maman 1- Bad Boy 0_. Affirma le jeune homme âgé de vingt-quatre ans.

\- Bayangar appelle moi Papa, Daddy en anglais ou Aav comme tu veux mais pas _Bad Boy, _ni_ Pas De BOL_. Tenta son père.

\- Je suis Bayangal pas Bayangar. Répondit le jeune homme.

\- Mm, non tu es Bayangar, je te reconnaîtrais entre mille Fils. Rétorqua Batbold.

\- Mais non _Pas de Bol_, c'est moi Bayangar. Intervint Bayangal pour changer de sujet.

\- Les garçons, ne commencez pas. Dit leur père.

\- Ok Aav mais ça ne change pas le résultat : _Maman 1-Papa 0_. Dirent les jumeaux avant de soulever leur père qui bougonna un peu mais se laissa faire sous le regard surpris de Gyrin pas encore habitué à ce genre de scène en revanche normales pour ses cadets d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

\- Allons les garçons, n'embêtez pas votre père. Intervint Dolgormaa.

\- Bon qui me cède la place dans le véhicule d'Emee ? Demanda Batbold à ses petits-enfants hilares.

\- _No, no_. Claironna Crissy.

\- Je reste là moi aussi. Plaisanta Scott.

\- Aav monte avec moi. Dit Misheel.

\- Tu roules trop vite Misheel donc je ne préfère pas. Décréta Batbold.

\- T'inquiètes Aav : tu peux monter sur l'une de nos motos ou sur nos quads si tu préfères. Affirmèrent les jumeaux hilares car ils savaient que leur père n'aimait pas ces engins.

\- Prenez l'une de vos voitures plutôt. Rétorqua Batbold.

\- Non. Dirent les jumeaux hilares.

\- Sinon, je t'emmène sur mon scooter Aav. Proposa Sasha.

\- _Baby __Sasha_ tu sais que tu ne peux pas conduire tant que tu ne repasse pas ton attestation en Grande-Bretagne donc tu ne dois pas rouler en dehors de la propriété de Pansy. Le taquina Misheel.

\- Ahh c'est un truc débile ! Protesta son frère.

\- Oui je sais mais c'est comme ça. Nous allons devoir repasser nos permis nous aussi d'ici quelques mois tu sais ? C'est bien plus embêtant que ton attestation. Wang Min est tranquille lui : il avait passé son permis britannique durant son séjour à Glasgow. Intervint Bayangar.

\- Ne m'y fais pas penser. Protesta Bayangal.

\- Ouais je ne peux plus utiliser mon scooter ! Renchérit Ghirgul.

\- Allons Ghirgul, ne t'inquiète pas car tu auras vite ton attestation puisque ce sera plus rapide que pour nous car nous devrons repasser nos permis. En plus, tu as de la chance: tu peux conduire à dix-sept ans ici au lieu d'attendre tes dix-huit ans comme en Mongolie. La consola Misheel.

\- Et tu pourras enfin conduire ta boite de conserve. Se moqua gentiment Bayangar.

\- Eh qu'est-ce que tu as contre ma smart : elle est belle et en bon état grâce aux nombreux Reparo d'Eej. Protesta Ghirgul.

\- C'est une canette de bière moldue ton truc. Se moqua Bayangal.

\- Sacrée Ghirgul : tu as bien préparé ton coup. Renchérit Misheel._ »

Effectivement, sa cadette avait voulu travailler l'été dernier afin de mettre des gallions de coté puis elle avait pu s'acheter une vieille smart entrevue chez un ami moldu de Bayeeg. La jeune fille avait ensuite fait conduire la voiture par Misheel jusqu'à la lisière du quartier sorcier avant de la laisser dans le garage de sa mère après lui avoir promis de ne pas l'utiliser pour le moment.

« _ Bon Ayleen : vous pourriez prendre Crissy sur vos genoux quelques minutes ? Demanda ensuite Batbold à sa bru.

\- Oui. Répondit Ayleen.

\- Voilà c'est réglé : comme ça je monte avec vous car ma fille Misheel roule trop vite. Ensuite, Sasha et Ghirgul nous rejoindront dans ce véhicule après votre départ puis nous les emmènerons à l'école. Conclut Batbold.

\- Aav rappelle toi cependant de m'appeler _Giorgia_ à l'école: tu sais qu'on ne peut pas utiliser nos vrais prénoms. Rappela sa fille.

\- Oui _Giorgia_. Dit son père conscient que toute la famille hormis Sasha utilisait d'autres prénoms moins exotiques que les leurs ici devant des moldus ou des sorciers afin de faire perdre leurs traces.

\- Aav tu me promets de rester tranquille quand on sera au secrétariat de l'école ? Je ne veux pas de recommandations, de bisous ou autre devant les gens car ça craint. Intervint Sasha.

\- Promis, je ne vous ferai pas honte. Répondit son père.

\- Aav ne fait de bisous à personne donc ne t'inquiète pas Sasha. Se moqua gentiment Gyrin.

\- Mais si: il faisait des bisous à Maman quand ils s'entendaient bien. Taquina Misheel.

\- Et après les bisous un bébé arrivait quelques mois plus tard: Giorgia a débarqué après des bisous au Vietnam et Sasha après des bisous en Russie. Rajouta Bayangar sans se soucier d'embarrasser son père.

\- Bon il est temps qu'on y aille. Proposa Batbold gêné. _ »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gyrin observa les différentes manœuvres montrées par sa mère puisqu'elle désirait l'aider à passer son permis. La sorcière devrait repasser le sien d'ici quelques temps pour les mêmes raisons que Pansy tout comme ses cadets.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Dolgormaa gara sa voiture sur le parking de l'école où ils retrouvèrent la famille de Pansy mais aussi celle d'Ana. Les sorciers se saluèrent avant de donner leurs dernières recommandations aux enfants qui finirent par franchir le portail sous leurs yeux. Scott se tourna cependant une dernière fois vers son père qui lui fit un signe d'encouragement discret puis le jeune garçon suivit Toorjii puisque ce dernier serait dans sa classe, ce qui soulageait grandement le fils de Gyrin pas du tout habitué à l'école moldue.

Ana proposa ensuite à Crissy de passer la matinée avec John puisque les deux enfants s'amusaient bien ensemble. De son coté, Gyrin se rendit avec sa femme, Pansy et Toorj à l'auto-école pendant que Wang Min voulait commencer à nettoyer la cuisine de la ferme en compagnie des cadets de sa femme. Effectivement, Wang Min et Ana s'occuperaient du futur restaurant de la ferme puisqu'ils avaient trouvé un accord satisfaisant avec les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson sous le regard de Patrick et Archibald qui veillaient sur les intérêts de leurs enfants.

Quelques heures plus tard, Gyrin et Ayleen purent aller chercher leur fils à l'école puisque Scott n'avaient pas voulu s'inscrire à la cantine. Les sorciers marchèrent un peu en sa compagnie avant de transplaner chez eux après s'être réfugié dans un coin fois chez eux, ils écoutèrent le récit de Scott manifestement plus détendu que ce matin avant de se rassurer légèrement. Enfin, les parents le raccompagnèrent à l'établissement avant la reprise des cours.

**_FIN_**

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette conclusion vous a plu. Tout a commencé à cause des problèmes des uns et des autres mais ils entament cependant un nouveau départ à présent. Effectivement, Ron et Hermione vont se soumettre à une thérapie, les trois ex Malefoy vont réapprendre à vivre auprès de Gyrin qui découvre les joies de la famille. De son coté, Pansy s'est donnée une nouvelle chance avec son mari puis avec son père Patrick Parkinson senior qui est sorti de prison. **_

_**Kenji va ouvrir son propre restaurant, sa femme doit affronter son passé tout comme Naraantsuya. Archibald a retrouvé son fils, Blaise a repris un peu d'espoir car il sait qu'il ne sera pas tout seul après sa sortie de prison. De son coté, Dudley Dursley sait également que sa fille sera suivie par Pansy et Mafalda Prewett va commencer une nouvelle vie. Enfin, l'ex femme de Batbold lui a également donné une autre opportunité. **_

_**J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu et vous plait toujours. Cette première partie était devenue une immense introduction à cause de mon souci du détail MDR. Dans la seconde partie, Hermione et Ron vont enfin entamer leur thérapie mais l'histoire de tous les personnages continuera également. Enfin, Blaise rejoindra également la joyeuse compagnie après sa sortie de prison et puis n'oublions pas aussi le cas de Draco Malefoy, les problèmes de Dursley ou encore ceux de Mafalda Prewett.**_

**_Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour la suite (la première séance est déjà écrite donc je dois juste corriger les fautes et retravailler mon intro). _**


End file.
